Harry Potter et les terres inconnues
by Miliana
Summary: Histoire/Persos OOC au fur à mesure: HP déprime! il en veut à beaucoup de monde! mais dans ce Monde une personne pourra l'aider! ... au delà des frontières de ses pensées! 97 : The ends ou la fin de tout ...
1. Default Chapter

**_Rien n'est à moi tous est à JK. Rowling sauf ce que vous ne connaissez poooooo._**

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

****

****

**_00 : Prologue_**

La solitude, l'abandon, le délaissement voilà les divers sentiments qui régnaient dans son cœur depuis qu'il était de retour dans sa petite chambre du 4 privet drive. Le célèbre Harry Potter était allongé sur son lit en ressassant tous les vieux souvenirs aussi peu nombreux étaient ils qu'il avait passé avec son parrain : le célèbre criminel échappé d'Azkaban Sirius Black. Ce dernier était porté disparu depuis la mi-juin, Harry se refusant de se dire qu'il était mort, il préférait penser que d'ici peu il retraverserait le funeste voile et viendrait le tirer de l'enfer dans lequel il s'était plonger bien malgré lui. Il ne sortait depuis le début des vacances que très peu de sa chambre préférant s'enfoncer dans son amertume et sa tristesse. Néanmoins quant il en sortait, cela plongeait la maison dans une atmosphère très tendue où chacun des membres de sa famille essayaient de l'éviter. A table pas le moindre mot n'était échangé, même l'oncle Vernon ne rouspétait plus sur le fait que lui et son Dudleynouchet chéri devait faire, selon le médecin, un régime draconien afin de perdre tous les kilos très très superflus qu'ils avaient, donc pour eux c'était légume cuit à l'eau à volonté. Mais rien n'était pareil depuis son retour, un silence quasi religieux planait sur la table, les souffles étaient retenus et on ne respirait que lorsque Harry sortait de table et retournait se cloîtrer dans sa chambre. 

Ce soir là, le 5 juillet, n'échappait pas à la règle, après être remonter dans son antre il se remit à se poser ces questions qu'il se posait depuis bientôt 3 semaines et à laquelle il n'avait pas de réponses et n'en aurait s'en doute jamais. Pourquoi devait-il souffrir autant ? Pourquoi la seule personne qu'il aimait vraiment avait disparu ? Pourquoi, pourquoi, pourquoi ? Et surtout pourquoi lui et pas Néville, pourquoi cette foutue prophétie qui le condamnait soit à devenir un assassin soit à être tuer l'avait-il choisie ? Harry en avait assez, il était las, las d'être le survivant, las d'avoir à combattre Voldemort, las d'échapper de peu à la mort chaque année, las de perdre ses proches, las de cette cicatrice qui faisait de lui l'adolescent le plus connu de son monde, en fait il était las de vivre. Deux choix s'imposa à lui en cette sombre soirée : la mort qui lui permettrait de ne plus souffrir c'était en quelques sorte le moyen le plus simple de contourner son destin, mais également l'envie de se battre de devenir puissant juste pour avoir le privilège de clouer le bec à ce mage noir dégénéré et psychopathe qui le martyrisait depuis sa naissance et qui avait fait de sa vie un enfer.

En y réfléchissant de plus près, il se dit que se morfondre sur son sort n'aurait pas été ce que Sirius et ses parents auraient voulu, vu qu'à l'heure d'aujourd'hui il n'était pas assez puissant pour battre le seigneur des ténèbres alors il faudrait qu'il devienne plus puissant et vite. Se relevant de son lit dans lequel il s'était littéralement vautré dès son retour dans sa chambre, il se regarda dans le miroir et vit qu'il ressemblait plus à un cadavre ambulant qu'à un puissant sorcier : le teint blafard, des cernes dignes d'œils au beurre noire, ses cheveux noirs devenus gras et ressemblant étrangement à ceux du professeur Rogue. Rien de telle pour se ressaisir que cette vision de soi complètement anéanti et de la comparaison avec son « bien aim » professeur de Potions. Il décida pour commencer de prendre une bonne douche et d'aller ensuite prendre l'air de cette douce soirée d'été.

Ressortant de la salle de bain, il se sentait déjà plus libre comme si en se lavant sa lassitude avait disparue comme une couche de saleté qui recouvrait son corps. Dehors une légère brise soufflait faisant s'évacuer la chaleur qui avait emprisonné l'atmosphère tout au long de la journée. Sur la route le menant au parc, les passants le regardait toujours d'un regard emplie curiosité et d'incompréhension : comment un jeune homme qui paraissait aussi pacifiste et fragile était-il devenu un délinquant ? Bien sur la rumeur que son oncle et sa tante avait répandu comme quoi il était un délinquant qui allait au collège St Brutus, était dans toute les demeures du quartier donc résultat les jeunes l'évitaient de peur de se faire attaquer et les adultes le regardait avec suspicion. Mais ses regards là, cela faisait longtemps que Harry les ignoraient.

Une fois rendu au parc il s'assit sur une des balançoires et commença à se balancer au rythme de la douce chanson qu'il fredonnait, il ne savait pas ce que c'était mais il trouvait cette mélodie apaisante et entraînante à la fois ce qui était assez paradoxale en soi . Le crépuscule qui se dessinait sur l'horizon était splendide et la brise qui lui chatouillait le cou le faisait légèrement frissonner. La question qui se posait maintenant était comment deviendrai-t-il plus puissant.? Il leva les yeux et vit que les étoiles commençait à apparaître, son regretté parrain lui avait un jour appris qu'une de ces étoile s'appelait Sirius et d'ailleurs celle-ci montrait déjà des signes de luminosité. Le survivant s'adressa à elle avec plein d'espoir que son parrain puisse l'entendre et lui venir en aide :

-- Hein Sirius, je veux bien affronter mon destin mais comment faire ? donne moi un signe ? n'importe quoi ?

Il rebaissa les yeux, fixant la pointe de ses chaussures qui traînaient en rythme régulier sur le sol, lorsque dans un souffle un voix lui murmura à l'oreille :

-- Je ne pense pas que ton parrain puisse t'aider dans cette quête de maîtrise de puissance et  de connaissances mais je suis en mesure de te venir en aide puisque tu as décidé d'accepter ton destin.

Dans un mouvement, il sauta de la balançoire et se retourna pour fixer son interlocuteur, un vieille homme se tenait devant lui, sa prestance démontrait à quel point c'était un sorcier puissant. Dans ses yeux se reflétait sa sagesse mais également de la bienveillance. Sa longue barbe blanche et ses cheveux de la même couleur était étrangement semblable à celle de Dumbledore. Harry sortit sa baguette et la pointa sur l'homme tout en se maudissant de son manque de vigilance :

-- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez vous ?

-- Je suis le fils d'un démon nommé incubus et je suis tout comme toi reconnu dans le monde de la sorcellerie et on m'a décerner également le titre d'enchanteur.

Harry chercha dans sa mémoire, ce nom de incubus de lui était pas totalement inconnu mais impossible de remettre le doigt dessus. Mais le titre d'enchanteur était attribué à très peu de sorcier dans l'histoire. Si ses souvenirs étaient bon ils devaient se compter sur les doigts de la main. De plus le petit jeu de devinettes auquel jouait ce vieux bonhomme commençait franchement à l'énerver, ces questions ajoutées à celle qui lui torturaient l'esprit depuis un mois ne fit qu'accroître son agacement et son mal de tête. 

-- J'ai dit qui êtes vous ? répéta-t-il en serrant les dents et en resserrant la prise sur sa baguette tellement fortement que les jointures commençaient à devenir blanche.

-- Tu as plus de lacunes sur le monde de la sorcellerie que je ne le pensais mon cher survivant mais si telle est ta requête je vais accéder à ta demande, je m'appelle Merlin l'enchanteur. Cela répond il à ta question ?

Harry fixa son interlocuteur et vit avec surprise que l'homme était sérieux mais cela était complètement impossible Merlin était mort il y a des siècles si ce n'était pas millénaires. Il fronça les sourcils et regarda son interlocuteur avec des yeux suspicieux. Etait-il donc sérieux ou lui jouait-on un mauvais tour ?

Alors que le survivant était perdu dans ses pensées Merlin commençait à perdre patience, il devait expliquer ce en quoi consistait son entraînement à Harry très rapidement, le temps lui était compté.

-- Vous êtes morts ? demanda Harry. Et il y a de cela des siècles ?

-- Certes mais qu'est-ce le temps en magie. Non laisse moi t'expliquer dit merlin en voyant que Harry était sur le point de l'interrompre. Si je suis là c'est que j'ai détecter ton appel au secours à travers les siècles. J'ai eu une vision d'un jeune homme en perdition qui chercherait à augmenter ses pouvoirs pour sauver le monde mais surtout son monde c'est-à-dire ses amis et sa famille. Je ne peux pas rester là éternellement  mais j'ai la solution à tes problèmes !

-- Vous a…

-- Non Harry je vais pas pouvoir t'entraîner personnellement mais je connaît un moyen pour que tu puisses faire un apprentissage complet mais avant ça promet moi que jamais tu ne renonceras !!Cela sera un long et fastidieux parcours pour que tu ne parviennes au bout du chemin.

-- Je vous fais confiance, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais quelque chose en moi me dit de vous faire confiance. Si vous pouvez m'aider à arriver à mes fins, je croirait en vous comme vous avez l'air de croire en moi. Je vous jure sur mon honneur de sorcier que je m'accrocherai à mon but et cela quoi qu'il arrive.

-- Voilà je m'attendais à ce que tu me répondes ça, voilà le grand sorcier que tu es et que tu fais resplendir. Je te propose de faire un apprentissage dans différents mondes. 

-- Différents mondes ? répéta Harry incrédule 

-- Je vais t'expliquer mais avant ça si on se remettait sur les balançoires on serait vraiment mieux que debout je commence à me faire vieux, dit merlin avec une lueur malicieuse dans les yeux.

Harry regarda le vieux sorcier s'installer sur la balançoire à coté de celle où il était assit quelque minutes plus tôt puis reprit place sur la sienne.

-- Donc Harry je vais t'envoyer grâce à un médaillon dans des mondes que l'on peut considérer comme parallèles, les ethnies peuplant ces terres sont toutes différentes les unes des autres mais chacune d'entre elle pourra t'apprendre à révéler et à maîtriser la puissance que tu gardes enfouie dans toi. Crois moi Harry elle est puissante plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer mais toutes les protections qui sont constamment autour de toi que se soit à Poudlard ou chez ton oncle freinent sa révélation et cela pourrait devenir dangereux car à un moment ou un autre elle chercherait à sortir et cela pourrait s'avérer fatal pour toi. Donc pour en revenir à l'apprentissage, il faudra t'accrocher car se sera pas de tout repos. Je tiens également à t'avertir que le temps entre ces mondes et le tien est différent, il passera beaucoup plus vite là-bas, je pense que le médaillon te fera revenir pour la rentrée à Poudlard mais ta formation aura déjà duré au minimum sept ans. Et n'oublies pas les actions que tu fais dans ces mondes là n'auront aucune répercussion quelles qu'elles soient sur ton monde actuel.

Harry ouvrit la bouche puis voyant qu'aucun son n'en sortait il l'a referma et médita sur les pensées de son mentor car après les évènements de juin il n'arrivait plus à faire confiance à Dumbledore et ne le considérait plus comme son mentor. Il lui était devenu difficile de faire confiance à un homme qui lui avait caché pendant cinq ans la prophétie et qui avait en quelques sorte provoquer la mort de son parrain. De plus il l'avait abandonné pendant l'année dernière en l'évitant et l'avait trahi en le confiant à Rogue, non il ne pouvait plus faire confiance à cet homme. Il releva la tête et fixa Merlin, les émeraudes essayant de lire dans l'océan bleu turquoise de son interlocuteur. Puis refixa le sol.

-- Et les autres sauront ou je suis ou alors faut-il que je garde tout cela secret ?

-- Je pense que tu devrais écrire un mot à Dumbledore que je lui porterai et qui expliquerai juste que tu pars mais ne dit pas où ni pourquoi ? Enfin c'est ce que je pense mais tu peux faire comme tu le sens et même refuser de partir si tu veux !

-- Non je vais partir je n'ai pas le choix et je vais lui écrire un mot ! expliqua Harry en se ressaisissant et essayant de reprendre courage. Quand est-ce que je dois partir ?

-- Le plus tôt possible je dirais donc ce soir.

Le vieux mage se leva et chercha, avec une expression de profonde attention sur le visage, dans les profondeurs d'une des poches de sa robe, il poussa une exclamation de ravissement et un sourire étira ses lèvres. Il ressortit de sa poche un médaillon en or qui était magnifique : au centre il y avait une merveilleuse et resplendissante émeraude comme les yeux du survivant puis sur les cotés représentant les quatre points cardinaux se trouvaient des diamants et enfin toutes ces pierres précieuses étaient reliées entre elles par des fils d'or torsadé.

-- C'est magnifique réussit à articuler Harry.

-- N'est ce pas ? Vas-y met le !!!

Harry s'exécuta et dès que le médaillon entra en contact avec sa peau il s'illumina et commença à s'incruster dans sa chaire ne laissant voir plus que les fils d'or et les pierres précieuses. Il leva la tête vers Merlin et lui jeta un regard interrogateur :

-- Comme ça on ne peut pas te le chaparder et tu peux faire de la magie dans ce monde sans qu'on ne le détecte ! Pour l'actionner et partir dans un autre monde tu dois dire la formule : « par delà l'espace et les dimensions faite que se médaillon me transporte dans des lieux de savoir et de puissances pour qu'enfin je puisse libérer mon monde de la souffrance. ». Maintenant rentres chez toi et envoies moi ta chouette avec le mot pour Dumbledore et je leur porterais et leur dirais de prendre soin d'elle.

Harry se leva et regarda dans les  yeux de son mentor et n'y vit que de la bienveillance et dans un élan insoupçonné le serra dans ses bras et le remercia de son aide. D'abord surpris le vieux mage regarda bizarrement l'adolescent qui le serrait dans ses bras et lui disait merci, il sourit et lui retourna son étreinte. Après quelques minutes ils se séparèrent et Harry reparti en direction de chez lui, après quelques pas il se retourna pour remercié encore une fois son bienfaiteur mais il n'y avait plus personne il était seul.

Quand il passa la porte d'entrée son oncle le regarda avec des yeux si contractés qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient exploser :

-- Où étais tu ? cria-t-il

-- Je prenais l'air et maintenant je vais montez dans ma chambre faire mes bagages et me casser d'ici. Au revoir je ne reviendrai sûrement plus jamais ici !

Et il monta dans sa chambre en plantant comme un piquet son oncle dans le hall d'entrée, en arrivant dans sa chambre il rassembla toutes ses affaires les réduisit et transforma sa malle en sac à dos. Et y entreposa toute ses affaires. Il se regarda une dernière fois dans le miroir et vit que ses vêtements faisaient vraiment pitié à voir. Il opta pour des vêtements de sports qu'il transfigura grâce à la métamorphose. Se regardant une dernière fois dans le miroir il s'apprêta à partir lorsqu'un hululement sonore le ramena à la réalité.

-- Ah oui Hedwige c'est les membres de l'ordre qui vont prendre soin de toi, je ne peux pas t'emmener avec moi.

Il prit un morceau de parchemin et écrit :

_Cher professeur Dumbledore,_

_Je pars de chez mon oncle et ma tante, ne tentez pas de me retrouver vous n'y arriveriez pas de toute façon mais je serai d'une certaine manière en sécurité._

_Passez le bonjours à tout les membres._

_Au plaisir de vous revoir à la rentrée ou peut-être un peu plus tard_

_Avec mes salutations distinguées_

_Harry James Potter_

_PS : Pouvez-vous vous occupez d'Hedwige merci_

-- Hedwige portes ça à Merlin ! Et portes toi bien pendant mon absence

La chouette blanche comme la neige hulula en signe d'acquiescement et parti par la fenêtre.

Harry remit le sac sur son dos et toucha l'émeraude qui faisait à partir d'aujourd'hui parti intégrante de lui, il souffla pour faire partir son angoisse.

-- Allez courage se dit-il ça peut pas être pire que d'affronter Voldemort

Puis il commença l'incantation : 

-- Par delà l'espace et les dimensions faite que se médaillon me transporte dans des lieux de savoir et de puissances pour qu'enfin je puisse libérer mon monde de la souffrance. 

Une immense lumière dorée se propagea dans la pièce et par la fenêtre attirant l'attention du membre de l'ordre qui était chargé de sa surveillance et qui parti aussitôt vérifier ce qui se passait. Il défonça la porte d'entrée en faisant sursauter la famille du survivant et monta sans faire attention à leurs injures et à leurs protestations pour se retrouver dans la chambre vide du survivant. Tous était vide, il n'y avait plus rien pas de capes, pas de robes, pas de parchemins tout avaient disparus. Il ressortit de la maison aussi vite qu'il y était entré et couru chez Arabella Figs pour prendre la cheminée et prévenir les autres membres de l'ordre.

**_Et voilà je me suis lancée dites moi ce que vous en pensez dans une pitite reviews histoire de savoir si je dois continuer ou po._**

****

**_Merci Mumu,chrichri, vanou et mizi pour vos encouragements à faire ma fics_**

****

**_Bisous à tous à bientôt j'espère_**

****

**_Miliana_**

****

****

****

****

****


	2. Arrivée sur une nouvelle Terre

**_01 : Arrivée sur une nouvelle Terre_**

Il se faisait tard en cette soirée du 5 juillet, quasiment tous les membres de l'ordre du phénix était rassemblé et à la suite d'une réunion qui avait duré plus longtemps que prévu, ils dînaient tardivement mais joyeusement jusqu'à ce que Mondingus Fletcher déboule complètement chamboulé par la cheminée et ne se mette à parler frénétiquement à un débit frôlant l'incroyable sans que personne ne le comprenne :

-- Potteradisparu,yaeuunepuissantelumièredoréealorsjesuisallévoirmaisy'avaitpluspersonne danslachambre, c'estaffreuxjen'aivupersonneressortirdelamaisonaprèsqu'ilsoitrentré.

Personne dans la pièce n'avait compris le moindre mot à part que cela concernait le jeune survivant, Molly Weasley le prit par le bras et le fit s'asseoir dans l'espoir qu'il se calme et qu'il explique le pourquoi de cette soudaine apparition. Le professeur Dumbledore le regarda patiemment reprendre son souffle et lui demanda :

-- Que se passe-t-il ? expliques toi calmement ! et il ajouta pour lui même :

-- Heureusement que Ronald et Hermione ne sont pas là.

 -- Potter a disparu, il y a eu une puissante lumière dorée alors je suis allé voir mais y'avait plus personne dans la chambre, c'est affreux je n'ai vu personne ressortir de la maison après qu'il soit rentré.

Un silence de mort planait maintenant au 12 place grimmaurd, de l'incompréhension et de l'inquiétude se ressentait sur chacun des visages des personnes présentes dans la pièce. Dumbledore, lui, se demandait comment le jeune garçon avait fait pour se volatiliser comme ça, il était impossible de transplaner dans le quartier du survivant, il avait lui-même mis en place une barrière anti-transplanage et si quelqu'un l'avait brisé il l'aurait ressenti immédiatement et même Harry était trop jeune pour pouvoir transplaner. Mais lui plus que quiconque devait savoir que le jeune Potter n'était pas un adolescent comme les autres

-- Professeur il faut le retrouver à tout prix, on ne peut pas laisser ce pauvre chéri tout seul dans la nature avec Vous savez qui qui le poursuit supplia Mrs Weasley. Il risque de se faire attaquer ou pire tuer.

-- Vous ne le retrouverez pas s'exclama une voix puissante depuis la porte de la salle à manger.

Tout les sorciers présents se tournèrent d'un coup vers le nouveau venu en pointant leur baguette sur lui.

Dumbledore regarda le nouveau venu avec surprise personne ne pouvait localiser la maison car elle était protégé par le sortilège fidélitas et il était lui-même le gardien du secret. Il regarda le vieux sorcier qui n'avait pas bouger et essaya de lire quelques chose sur lui mais ce dernier ne laissait rien paraître, sauf un profond amusement ornait son vieux visage et cela malgré presque les 17 baguettes qui le pointaient. Une autre chose intriguait fortement le vénérable directeur de Poudlard, sur l'épaule de l'étranger se tenait dignement une chouette au plumage blanc comme la neige et qui ne lui était pas étrangère du tout : cette chouette appartenait à Harry Potter, il aurait reconnu Hedwige entre mille. Il s'adressa alors à cet homme mais il décida de prendre sa voix dure qui faisait de lui le sorcier le plus respecter.

-- Qui êtes-vous et pourquoi avez vous Hedwige avec vous ?

-- Qui je suis ne vous regarde pas répondit Merlin, car c'était bien lui, d'un ton tout aussi tranchant. J'ai un message de vous de la part d'Harry qui comme vous l'avez constaté ne se trouve plus chez sa famille. Et je suis bien content qu'il soit parti vu comment cette famille de demeuré le traitait.

Le sorcier sortit d'une de ses poches le messages qui était auparavant accroché à la patte d'Hedwige, mit sa main à plat la paume tournée vers le plafond et souffla sur le papier qui se mit à voltiger jusqu'à Dumbledore sous les yeux incrédules des autres sorciers.

Le directeur lui-même fixait les étrangers avec des yeux surpris : cet homme venait-il de faire de la magie sans baguette ? Cela était impossible sauf si on possédait une puissance magique incroyable que même lui n'égalait pas. Peut-être cet homme voudrait se joindre à eux mais un simple regard sur le visage du vieillard le dissuada de faire sa demande alors il ouvrit et lut la lettre de celui qu'il supposait encore être son protéger.

Merlin, quant à lui, regardait les expressions étonnées des sorciers, il était fière de son coup d'état et de leur avoir rabattu le caquet. En fait il n'avait pas vraiment été honnête avec Harry non, il ne lui avait pas menti certes mais il avait juste contourné la vérité. Il n'avait pas vraiment détecter l'appel  au secours de l'adolescent, il savait depuis toujours que le jeune sorcier avait une grande destiné à accomplir et qu'il deviendrai puissant, très puissant même, plus que lui-même sans conteste, alors il avait suivi grâce à ses rêves le parcours de la vie de cet adolescent pas comme les autres et ceci depuis sa naissance jusqu'à aujourd'hui mais son omniprésence invisible dans la vie d'Harry lui avait permis de voir au delà de ce que celui-ci voyait. Il avait découvert que l'ordre du phénix n'était, selon lui, qu'une bande d'hypocrites même si ils le faisaient inconsciemment, et qui n'essayait de protéger le survivant plus pour l'espoir qu'il représentait dans cette guerre que pour le garçon en lui-même excepté Lupin qui, lui, se préoccupait vraiment du bien-être de l'enfant mais qui n'avait guerre son mot à dire à cause de son statut de loup garou.

De plus même si il ne l'avait rencontré qu'une seule fois Merlin s'était attaché à ce garçon fragile mais tellement fort pourtant et qui avait vu et vécu des choses qu'aucune personne même adultes ne devrait voir et vivre un jour. Mais ce jeune garçon avait un destin à accomplir et celui-ci n'était pas des plus joyeux mais il l'avait accepté et cela malgré tous les sacrifices qu'il devra faire pour y parvenir. Néanmoins le survivant pourra toujours compter sur lui car le vieux mage ne l'abandonnera pas. Merlin savait que le jeune garçon ne savait déjà que trop ce que c'était la solitude. Donc l'enchanteur était fière d'avoir clouer le bec à cette bande de….

-- Comment ça parti ? s'exclama Albus Dumbledore ce qui interrompit le fil des pensées du mage. Il n'avait pas le droit de quitter la maison de son oncle et sa tante, faut le retrouver.

-- Vous pouvez toujours le chercher mais vous ne le trouverez pas alors au lieu de perdre du temps et de le sous-estimer comme vous en avez pris l'habitude, vous feriez mieux de mettre en place la résistance face à ce dégénéré de Voldemort répliqua ironiquement merlin en fixant de ses yeux bleus perçants le directeur de Poudlard.

Les sorciers présents étaient tellement soufflés qu'ils ne pensèrent même pas à tressaillirent à l'entente du nom du seigneur des ténèbres, comment cet homme avait-il le toupet  de donner des ordres au grand Albus Dumbledore et de lui faire la morale ainsi, c'était quelque chose d'unique.

Le directeur de Poudlard quant à lui réfléchissait aux paroles du vénérable sorcier car même si il ne le connaissait pas il pouvait distinguer en ce vieillard une sagesse hors paire et donc ses reproches n'étaient pas que pur fabulations. En y repensant de plus près c'est vrai qu'il n'avait jamais fait confiance à Harry pour qu'il assure sa sécurité tout seul, il l'avait vraiment sous estimé en plus il se voilait la face plus que tout autre chose en répondant toujours à Harry qu'il était puissant et qu'il se sortirait de tout comme même les sorciers les plus aguerris ne se sortiraient pas, mais après tout le survivant avait démontrer plus d'une fois qu'il savait affronter le danger et s'en sortir vivant il devait lui faire plus confiance mais le survivant lui laisserait-il une autre chance ?. C'est à se moment qu'il réalisa que les cachotteries qu'il avait fait à Harry depuis son entrée à Poudlard et dont une partie avait été révéler suite au décès de son parrain lui avait fait perdre la confiance que le jeune homme lui avait donner depuis ces cinq dernière années. Mais il ne pouvait pas vraiment lui en vouloir après tout il était le seul responsable. Il fixa à nouveau cette drôle de personne qui lui avait fait comprendre conscience des erreurs qu'il avait fait et le vit sourire et il parla :

-- Je vois que vous avez compris professeur Dumbledore

-- Je ne sais pas qui vous êtes, mais vous avez toute ma confiance, promettez moi seulement que le jeune Potter est sain et sauf et qu'il le restera ? répondit le professeur au grand étonnement de tous.

-- Ne vous en faites pas je sait où il est à peu près, et il ne devrait pas trop mal s'en tirer mais bon je vais devoir y aller, pas que votre compagnie n'est pas agréable dit il avec une moue dédaigneuse à l'effarement de tous, mais j'ai d'autre chats à fouetter et croyez en Harry surtout c'est la seule chose que vous êtes en mesure de faire pour lui !! 

Il fit demi tour et ferma la porte derrière lui, Lupin voulant en savoir plus sur la soudaine disparition de son filleul d'adoption se précipita  pour le rattraper mais il avait déjà disparu et Hedwige qui était restée dans le couloir vint se poser sur son épaule. Il retourna dans le salon ou il s'adressa à Dumbledore avec hargne :

-- POURQUOI ? POURQUOI VOUS L'AVEZ LAISSER PARTIR COMME CA SANS VOULOIR EN SAVOIR PLUS ???

-- Je n'aurais pas pu le retenir si j'avais voulu, et calmez vous un peu Remus ?

-- ME CALMEZ ?  VOUS VOULEZ QUE JE ME CALME ?  il respira un coup et parla cette fois ci d'une voix calme et froide qu'on ne lui connaissait pas, Pour vous ce n'est peut-être que le survivant mais pour moi c'est la seule famille qui me reste et votre passivité à déjà coûter la vie à mon dernier meilleur ami et il est hors de question que je perde Harry comme j'ai perdu James, Lily et Sirius. J'ai promis à Sirius que je m'occuperait de Harry si quelque chose arrivait et j'ai bien l'intention de le faire.

Sur ce, il tourna dos à tous les membres présent et se dirigea dans sa chambre dans laquelle il s'enferma seulement après avoir fait claquer la porte aussi fortement qu'il le pouvait et qui fit trembler les fondations de la maison et qui par la même occasion réveilla la détestable Mrs Black qui dormait et qui se mit à hurler contre ces sorciers qui étaient comme des rats qui infestaient sa maison.

Dans le salon tout le monde était sans voix après l'excès de colère de Rémus, il était très rare qu'il se mette en colère mais encore plus qu'il ne se mette à crier sur quelqu'un. Le directeur prit la parole en même temps qu'il se levait :

-- Je crois que nous avons eu assez d'émotions fortes pour aujourd'hui, on ferait mieux de tous rentrer se reposer, Molly prévenez votre fils et Mlle Granger pour la disparition d'Harry. Je vous veux tous ici demain à 9h. Au revoir

Puis sans autre mot, il parti bientôt suivi de tout l'ordre sans savoir que la guerre contre Voldemort arrivait un nouveau tournant !!!! L'équilibre entre le bien et le mal s'était stabilisé mais une seule chose pouvait faire pencher la balance du bon ou mauvais coté mais cette chose ou devrait-on parler de personne était maintenant portée disparue en cette sombre nuit du 5 juillet.

*************

Lorsque la lumière se dissipa et qu'il pu enfin ouvrir les yeux, le jeune Harry Potter se rendit compte qu'il était au sommet d'une colline qui surplombait une magnifique vallée remplit de verdure et recouverte de fleur en éclosion et qui répandait un doux parfum qui le détendait étrangement. Au loin on voyait un immense palais dont les traits lui rappelaient vaguement les palais des anciens empires chinois qu'il avait aperçu depuis son placard lorsqu'il était petit quand sa tante regardait la télévision.

Il s'assit dans l'herbe fraîche et se perdit dans sa contemplation du paysage féerique. Il n'entendit même pas les pas qui se rapprochaient de lui. Soudain il sentit quelqu'un s'asseoir à cotés de lui, il sursauta et fixa l'homme qui s'était assis à ses cotés. Ce dernier ne devait pas dépasser la trentaine, il avait un visage tout rond où transparaissait une gentillesse infinie. Ses yeux marrons clairs pétillaient de malice. Il avait également ou plutôt n'avait pas de cheveux. Sa carrure montrait qu'il était un homme auquel il ne fallait mieux pas se frotter Il était habillé d'une drôle de manière : on aurait dit un costume que portait les moines bouddhistes.

-- Que fais tu là jeune étranger ? demanda le jeune homme

-- Ben en fait c'est un peu voir même beaucoup compliquer, est ce que tu connaît la magie ?

-- Bien sur je la pratique moi-même, je suis le premier disciple de maître Kiraï, je me nomme Hikaru et toi qui est tu ? Racontes moi ton histoire !!

-- Je m'appelle Harry Potter et je suis un sorcier.

-- Un sorcier ? Mais alors tu es maléfique ? l'interrompit Hikaru complètement choqué, en se redressant et en prenant un pose menaçante !

-- Mais non je ne suis pas maléfique tenta d'expliquer le survivant qui sentait que les choses commençaient à s'envenimer, de là d'où je viens on appelle sorcier les personnes possédant le pouvoir de faire de la magie qu'ils soient bon ou mauvais.

-- Alors d'où viens-tu ?

-- Ca y'est tu as fini de m'interrompre, je t'ai dit que c'était compliqué alors si tu veux vraiment savoir tu te tais, tu écoutes et tu poses les questions après, s'emporta l'adolescent

-- Désolé je me tais et j'écoute mais j'ai toujours été très bavard et très curieux alors il faut pas m'en vouloir. Mais tu sais, parler est signe que tu es en bonne santé et ….. 

Un regard noir du jeune homme le fit se taire et il déglutit avec difficulté devant les deux émeraudes qui le fixaient dangereusement. 

-- Bon je te préviens de suite, c'est assez loufoque comme histoire !

Hikaru secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement n'osant plus ouvrir la bouche de peur que le jeune sorcier ne s'emporte encore.

-- Donc je m'appelle Harry Potter, j'ai 16 ans et je ne viens pas de ce monde, NON tais toi dit-il en levant la main en voyant qu'il allait être interrompu de nouveau. Donc je ne viens pas de ce monde, je viens d'un monde qui est partagé en deux : le monde de la magie qui reste caché du monde moldu qui est composé de personne de possédant pas la moindre once de pouvoir. Donc dans mon monde : le monde de la sorcellerie ou de la magie si tu préfères, il y a un sorcier maléfique, cette fois ci, qui veut me tuer, et pas doucement à mon avis, parce que lorsque j'étais âgé d'un an, ce monstre était quasiment au pouvoir de mon pays mais il s'en ai prit à mes parents. Il a tout d'abord tuer mon père, puis ensuite ma mère qui essayait de me protéger et quand il a voulu me tuer, le sort a rebondi sur mon front et l'a quasiment anéanti, il a été réduit à une espèce de chose pas vraiment morte mais pas vivante non plus qui errait dans le monde dans le but de retrouver ses fidèles qui l'aideraient à retrouver son corps et par conséquent sa puissance . Depuis ce jour le sinistre 31 octobre 1981 enfin pour moi , pour les autres sorciers c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie, je suis devenu le survivant, le célèbre Harry Potter finit-il ironiquement en montrant sa cicatrice à son compagnon puis repris sombrement son discours. Mais il y a de cela un an maintenant il est revenu et me pourchasse pour se venger et il y a trois semaines mon parrain est mort enfin on suppose qu'il est mort parce qu'il est passé au travers du voile de la mort, mais je suis certains qu'il reviendra bientôt, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le ressens au fond de moi qu'il est pas mort. J'ai appris en même temps que mon destin était de tuer ce psychopathe mage noir à cause d'une prophétie et j'ai réfléchi. Et hier j'ai décidé de devenir plus fort et j'ai demandé de l'aide tout haut sans vraiment pensé qu'on me répondrai et là l'homme le plus respecté de mon monde m'est apparu et m'a proposé de faire des voyages initiatiques dans différents mondes pour accroître ma puissance ainsi que mes connaissances. Voilà tu connais les grandes lignes de mon histoire.

Hikaru fixait le paysage devant lui, il était complètement bluffé par l'histoire de ce jeune homme qui avait décidé d'affronter son destin en partant dans des endroits où il ne connaissait rien. Il eut soudainement un grand respect pour lui.

-- Wahouuuuu

-- Et toi parle moi de ce monde !!

A suivre Réponse aux reviews Imeldamizi : Ahhhhhhhh ma mizi est ma première revieweuse T_T je suis très émue pt2r. Nan pour être sérieuse (o moin une fois dans ma vie) je suis très contente que tu aime ma fic mais vraiment très très très contente. Alorscomme ça si tu aime la suite tu viens à la maison YOUPI je me dépèche d'écrire la suite alors. A bientôt ma mizi au prochain chapter ou à tt de suite sur aol NBA : alors tu aimes bien le début et tu continueras à me lire si tu aimes alors j'espère de tout cœur que tu aimes ce chapitre au plaisir de te revoir bientôt Van : Kyaaaaaaaaaahhhhhhhhhhhhh mon vanou que c'est gentil ce pitit mot, tu es trop gentil cé trop mimi. Ne t'inquiète si jé un blem je ferai appel à SOS vanou express ^_^ bisous à pluche S-Jennifer-S : merci jennifer ton pitit mot m'a fé extrment plaisir ! j'espère que ce chapitre ta botté autant que le premier bizou Mumu : ahahahahahaha mumu ne dit-on po qui sème le vent récolte la tempête (6), alors comme ça on est malade (a) ?^_^ cé une malédiction que je té jeté pjk tu voulais ke je retombe malade pt2r bon je te parles surement dans kelkes minutes ychao lol Serena24 : et voilà le premier chapitre j'espère que ça ne gache pas le destin prometteur que tu a prédit pour ma fic. J'espère franchement qu'il t'a plut bisous Ying : j'étais trop contente quand jé vu que tu m'avais envoyé une review, je pensait franchement po que tu aimais HP mé bon. En tout cas merci pour ces encouragements, ça fé cachement plaisir et je te promet que j'essaierai de po abandonner bisous Et voilà un nouveau chapitre ou plutôt le premier chapitre  j'espère qu'il vous plaira Laisser moi une chtite review même si c'est pour me dire que ma fic est pourri comme ça  je pourrrai l'améliorer Bisous à la semaine prochaine Miliana 


	3. A la rencontre de maître Kiraï

**_Rien n'est a moi snif snif sauf ce que vous ne connaisser poooooooo_**

****

****

**_02 : A la rencontre de maître Kira_**

Hikaru fixa un moment Harry avant de se détendre de s'allonger sur le sol en regardant le ciel, il ne savait pas par où commencer mais bon fallait bien commencer par un bout, alors il prit une grande bouffée d'air et commença son récit : 

-- Tu sais notre monde à nous est très pacifiste, les gens passent leur temps à se détendre et à prendre soin de la nature comme tu peux le voir sur cette colline qui est le domaine de ma famille, plutôt qu'à faire la guerre entre eux car nous considérons ceci comme une perte de temps, néanmoins il y en a déjà eu et les hommes se sont vites rendus compte que cela ne menait à rien. Ensuite comme chez toi certaines personnes possèdent le pouvoir de faire de la magie et d'autre non. Nous appelons ceux qui savent la pratiquer mais à des bonnes fins les shuriés et ceux qui sont du côté des ténèbres des sorciers. D'où ma réaction tout à l'heure. Comme je te l'ais dit également je suis le premier disciple de maître Kiraï, c'est le plus vénérable sorcier qui existe ici, il est d'une grande sagesse et possèdent des pouvoirs inégalables. C'est donc un véritable privilège d'être un de ses disciples et encore plus d'être le premier. Il nous enseigne dans le temple que tu vois là-bas, expliqua-t-il tout en se relevant et en pointant du doigt l'immense bâtisse que Harry avais pris pour un palais quelques heures plus tôt. Néanmoins il existe sur cette planète qui n'est pas grande comme à l'air d'être la tienne, un territoire qui est peuplé de sorciers qui pratiquent de la mauvaise magie mais ils restent dans leur domaine donc nous ne nous préoccupons pas d'eux et nous ne les approchons jamais. Voilà je crois que tu sais l'essentiel !!

Harry essayait de comprendre un peu mieux ce monde, cela devait être très plaisant de pouvoir vivre dans un lieu ou tous le monde accepte tous le monde et cela malgré les différences. Il aurait aimé vivre dans un endroit comme ça où il aurait eu la paix et n'aurait pas eu à s'inquiéter du regard et des opinions des autres. Puis une idée lui traversa la tête, il se tourna vers Hikaru qui le fixait toujours et lui demanda :

-- Tu crois que ton maître pourrait m'enseigner ou me recommander quelqu'un qui puisse m'aider ????

Le jeune moine sembla réfléchir un moment pesant le pour et le contre et le taux de chance pour que son maître accepte : d'un coté ce n'était qu'un jeune garçon avide de pouvoir et de connaissances ce qui démontrait sa cupidité mais de l'autre il faisait tout ça pour sauver les gens qu'il aimait et cela en soi démontrait sa grande bonté d'âme. Ne sachant vraiment pas quoi lui répondre il dit :

-- Je ne sais pas du tout mais viens avec moi nous allons demander à mon maître, je crois que lui seul connaît la réponse à ta question

Harry remis son sac sur son dos et suivit Hikaru qui l'attendait patiemment, ils se mirent en route tout en discutant joyeusement de leur monde et de leur coutumes respectifs. Mais rapidement le ventre de Harry commença à crier famine, c'est vrai que lui était parti au début de la nuit mais il ne savait pas quelle heure il était. Et on ne pouvait pas considérer les repas chez les Dursley comme très nourrissant. Il regarda sa montre et remarqua qu'elle avait un disfonctionnement car elle indiquait 11.00 pm ce qui était vraisemblablement impossible vu le soleil resplendissant qu'il y avait dans le ciel mais peut être était-ce l'heure qu'il était chez lui, Merlin lui avait dit que le temps s'écoulerait différemment entre ici et chez lui.

-- Dit Hikaru il est quelle heure ? Je commence à avoir mon ventre qui gargouille et ma montre marche plus ou est complètement détraquée alors, encore une de plus je les collectionne finit-il dans un souffle.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'une montre ? demanda Hikaru complètement confus de ne rien pouvoir lui répondre.

Harry s'arrêta de marcher et fixa avec des yeux ébahis son interlocuteur ne sachant pas si celui-ci lui faisait une mauvaise blague. Mais l'air étrangement confus et sérieux qui transparaissait sur le visage habituellement joyeux et espiègle du jeune moine le laissa perplexe quant à la possible tentative de plaisanterie sur lui. Harry leva les yeux au ciel et entreprit de lui expliquer le fonctionnement d'une montre :

-- De là d'où je viens quand on veut savoir exactement le moment de la journée où l'on est, on regarde sa montre expliqua-t-il en lui montrant la sienne, mais la mienne n'a pas survécu au changement de monde. Vous connaissez-pas ça ?

Hikaru hocha négativement la tête

-- Ben vous faites comment alors pour savoir quelle heure il est ? s'étonna le survivant

-- On regarde le dieu protecteur dit-il en pointant le soleil, il nous indique le moment de la journée, c'est très simple, en face de nous c'est le sud et on sait que le dieu protecteur se lève à l'Est et comme il n'est pas positionné encore en face de nous, il est la moitié de l'avant midi. Tu as compris ? 

-- Oh !!! fut tous ce que pu dire Harry tellement stupéfait que ce peuple considère le soleil comme un dieu, protecteur qui plus est, le perturbait mais il ne savait pas pourquoi. Peut-être simplement parce qu'il n'était pas habitué à cela !!! Mais bon reprit-il t'aurais pas quelque chose à grignoter j'ai franchement faim.

Hikaru regarda avec compassion son compagnon affamé et sortit de sa poche une pomme qu'il jeta maladroitement en l'air à Harry. Celui-ci grâce à ses réflexes d'attrapeur l'attrapa avec une facilité déconcertante ce qui surprit son compagnon et la mangea ou plutôt la dévora en deux minutes avant de remarquer que le jeune moine se moquait allègrement de lui. Il lui tira la langue en faisant mine d'être vexé et de bouder dans son coin et puis perdant son sérieux face aux grimaces que lui faisaient son camarade, il se mit à rire avec lui.

Ils continuèrent à parler joyeusement de leur monde respectif pour finalement arriver aux portes du temple qui étaient gardées par 2 gardes, ils sourirent sympathiquement à Hikaru et regardèrent suspicieusement Harry.

Lorsqu'ils passèrent les portes, ils se retrouvèrent dans une immense cour qui était séparée par un tapis rouge, soigneusement propre, qui commençait dès l'entrée dans la cour. Ils se trouvaient donc sur ce tapis. Ils le longèrent ou plutôt Hikaru tira en rigolant un Harry complètement statique et absorbé par les décorations qu'offrait la grande cour. En arrivant dans le cloître, le survivant nota une ressemblance flagrante entre celui-là et celui de Poudlard excepté le fait que les gargouilles étaient remplacées par des vases chinois de toute beauté. Soudain il sentit qu'on le secouait. 

-- Bon Harry reprend toi mon vieux on est arrivé, le maître se trouve derrière cette porte dit-il en le secouant comme un prunier par les épaules.

-- C'est bon, j'ai compris et arrêtes de me secouer je sens que tu vas me rendre malade sinon. Bon ben je crois qu'on ne peut plus faire marche arrière maintenant.

-- Allez suis moi tu regarderas la décoration plus tard, je me demande d'ailleurs comment tu fais pour aimer ces bibelots je les trouve sordides et moches.

Hikaru ouvrit la porte devant lui ce qui révéla une salle aussi belle que la grande salle mais tellement différente pourtant. En face d'eux au fond de la salle se trouvait un vieux sorcier assis sur des coussins et qui méditait. Ils s'approchèrent doucement du vieille homme et dès qu'ils ne furent plus qu'à quelques mètre, le vieux maître ouvrit un œil puis un autre et fixa son élève et l'étranger qui était avec lui. Ce dernier semblait d'ailleurs plus absorber par la décoration et cela malgré lui à ce que le vieux shurié pouvait distinguer et de plus ce jeune paraissait puissant oh oui même extrêmement puissant. Il sourit malicieusement et regarda intensément son élève qui comprit immédiatement qu'il devait des explications à son maître :

-- Maître, je vous présente le jeune Harry Potter, il a 16 ans et a un problème peu commun……. et en fait c'est assez compliqué.

-- Je vois, venez allons nous installer sur une table pour prendre un bon thé et vous m'expliquerez l'histoire qui n'est pas ordinaire je pense.

-- Plus que vous ne le pensez entendit-il murmurer ce qui fit s'étiré son petit sourire malicieux.

Ils s'assirent tous les trois autour d'une table basse sur des coussin posés à même le sol. Une jeune femme vint les servir et tous cela dans un silence à faire peur. Harry en profitait pour détailler la pièce encore plus, en se perdant dans les broderies qui se trouvaient sur les tapisseries où se mêlaient tellement bien les couleurs qu'on s'y noierait dedans. On avait l'impression que cela racontait une histoire : l'histoire d'un peuple, peut-être les habitants de ce monde. Il sursauta quand le maître décida de mettre fin à ce silence :

-- Bon si vous m'expliquiez un peu ce qui se passe !!

Hikaru décida de se jeter à l'eau en raconta l'histoire d'Harry avec quelques commentaires que le survivant ajoutait pour mieux faire comprendre son problème au shurié. Le vieux moine sembla dans un temps très surpris puis ensuite très excité par l'histoire du jeune homme.

-- Donc si j'ai bien compris tu dois faire une partie de ton apprentissage ici et tu me demande d'être ton mentor et ton professeur dans ce monde ?

-- Exact !! dit Harry puis il ajouta précipitamment de peur de le déranger, ou si vous ne pouvez pas je ne veux pas vous déranger mais vous pourriez peut-être me conseiller quelqu'un !! 

-- Bein dis donc Harry, tu comptes battre le mage noir ? Parce que avec ton pessimisme tu es déjà mal parti répliqua Kiraï avec un sourire rassurant. Je veux bien être ton professeur pour ce monde là je t'apprendrai à canaliser ton énergie magique et à la développer, ainsi que les arts martiaux qui eux te permettront de te maîtriser face aux autres, et également l'art de manipuler quelques armes. Mais avant dit moi ce qui te fait peur, je le lis dans tes yeux que tu as peur de quelque chose.

-- Non je n'ai pas peur je suis juste anxieux et furieux qu'une simple prophétie faîtes par une folle, me gâche autant la vie.

-- Tu peux nous la dire ? demanda gentiment Kiraï sachant que cela était très douloureux pour l'adolescent.

-- Elle est marquée au fer rouge dans ma tête, je me la ressasse dans la tête sans arrêt depuis que ce traître que je considérais presque comme mon grand père, mon mentor m'a mis au courant, elle dit : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… voilà à quoi se résume ma vie expliqua sombrement Harry

-- Bon tu dois être fatigué, vas te reposer Hikaru vas tout t'expliquer et te montrer ta chambre et le temple et aussi te donner des vêtements plus adéquates pour ici, l'entraînement commence au lever du dieu protecteur et se terminera…. bein quand je le déciderai en faite dit il en rigolant afin de détendre l'atmosphère. Malgré le fait que je rigole j'espère que tu prendras cet entraînement très au sérieux mais j'ai confiance en toi. Et sans vouloir être méchant tu as vraiment besoin de prendre conscience de ta puissance qui est exceptionnelle je dois dire et la maîtriser, ce n'est pas un jeu.

-- Comment le savez vous que je suis puissant ? demanda Harry intrigué par les paroles du vieux sage

-- C'est à moi de savoir et à toi de trouver, allez vous installez maintenant, je compte sur toi Hikaru.

-- Tout de suite maître, nous y allons de ce pas.

Les deux jeunes disciples se retirèrent et Hikaru mena son camarade au travers du labyrinthe que formait les couloirs du temple. Ils arrivèrent devant une porte qu'Hikaru ouvrit et ils débouchèrent sur une chambre immense qui devait être de la même taille que le dortoir que le survivant occupait à Poudlard, un grand lit à baldaquin se trouvait dans la pièce, mais ce qui impressionna le plus l'adolescent ce fut l'immense fenêtre qui donnait sur un jardin qui dans ce cas s'appelait plutôt clairière où l'herbe était verdoyante, les fleurs en osmoses avec le temps radieux, les oiseaux qui chantaient dans les arbres en fleurs et le lac ou l'eau paraissait presque invisible tellement elle était transparente.

Hikaru lui se dirigea vers une buanderie d'où il retira un costume identique au sien qu'il donna à Harry en disant :

-- Enfile le pour voir ! La salle d'eau est là-bas pour te changer.

-- Je peux changer la couleur s'il te plait parce que l'argent et le vert ce n'est pas trop ma couleur demanda Harry avec espoir dans la voix à son ami en pensant aux serpentards qui immédiatement fit dérivé ses pensées sur ce psychopathe de Voldemort. 

-- Comme tu veux si tu peux le faire.

Harry sortit sa baguette et posa le costume à plat sur le lit et sous les yeux incrédules d'Hikaru marmonna une formule qui changea l'argent et le vert par de l'or et du rouge et le survivant en profita pour y faire une broderie représentant le lion de Gryffondor. Avec un dernier sourire moqueur pour son comparse, il reprit en main le costume et parti en direction de la salle d'eau pour se changer. Il adora du premier coup d'œil la salle de bain qui était tellement différente de ce qu'il connaissait mais tellement simple, il se changea et constata qu'on était très à l'aise dans ce pantalon ample et cette veste qui faisait chemise en même temps. C'était très confortable.

Il ressortit de la salle et constata qu'Hikaru n'avait pas bougé d'un centimètre et fixait toujours le lit là où se trouvait auparavant le costume que le survivant avait changé. Harry lui donna une tape dans le dos afin de le faire sortir de sa torpeur et explosa de rire devant sa mine déconfite. 

-- Tu as changé le kimono de couleur juste en bougeant ton bout de bois et en murmurant deux ou trois mots.

-- Ben ce n'est pas bien difficile !! Et oh fait toute cette chambre est pour moi tout seul? Parce que c'est vraiment immense ! Je suis pas habitué à tant de générosité demanda Harry

-- Oui elle est pour toi le temps de ton séjour ici, ma chambre est en face mais je crois qu'il est l'heure de te faire visiter puis nous irons manger. 

Au moment où il allait sortir de la chambre Harry demanda :

-- T'as pas des chaussures qui vont avec le kimono parce que franchement avec les baskets c'est pas super.

Hikaru le regarda puis rigola car c'était vrai que les chaussures de Harry n'allaient vraiment pas avec le costume, il retourna dans la buanderie et lui donna une paire de tatanes comme les siennes. Une fois prêt ils purent enfin partir à la découverte du temple pour Harry qui décidément adorait les tapisseries et les tableaux qui ornaient les murs. En passant devant la bibliothèque qui faisait deux fois celle de Poudlard il pensa à la réaction qu'aurait Hermione en la voyant et le soufflement exaspéré de Ron et il se rendit compte alors que pour la première fois depuis le début des vacances il pensait à Ron et à Hermione, mais il songea que depuis juin vraiment beaucoup trop de choses les différenciaient et cela n'allait que plus s'aggraver à cause de son entraînement. Il regarda Hikaru qui le fixait en souriant, il lui retourna son sourire et décida de mettre ses préoccupations de coté et de vivre au jour le jour et de se consacrer uniquement à son initiation. Ils repartirent joyeusement à l'exploration des couloirs.

**_A SUIVRE_**

RAR

**_Serena24_** : merci ton pitit mot m'a fé très plaisir j'espère que ce chapter te plait ossi.

**_Momiji _**: ouf je suis heureuse que tu me dise po que ma fic est nulle, entre nous j'avais mit ça mé j'espèrait pas en recevoir. Alors j'espère que ce chapter te plait comme le dernier. Bisous 

****

**_Mumu :_** alors comme ça tu est resté sur ta FAIM, ma pauvre tu as toujours faim lol pt2r. alors tu vit dans un monde d'elfes j'orai dit dans un monde de petit canari jaune hihihihihihihi. Je suis contente que tu ailles mieu et ossi que tu corrige mes chapter (a).

Allez à plus et MERDE pour demain matin, mouaaaaaaaaah

**_Aiko :_** te voilà presque exaucé, les entrainements cé po pour maintenant mé je pense que cé le pour le chapter 4. j'espère que celui là te plaira néanmoin. Kiss

**_NBA_** : sadik ! tu as dit sadik ? je crois ke cé mon deuxième prénom nyark nyark nyark allez bzou

**_S-Jennifer-S :_** jé comme l'impression qui ya eu un blem lors de la review mé le peu de la phrase qui yavait était le plus important, cé franchement un grand compliment que tu me fé kan tu dit que tu adore ma fic. J'en rougis devant mon pc. Allez à + bisous

**_Harryjo _**: alors tu as bien aimé je suis contente !! me pique po mes nidées kan même pt2r.nan je débloque fo po faire gaffes. Aller bisous à plus

**_Van :_** Ah mon vanou je suis franchement contente que tu aimes ma fic, j'en pleure je te jure. Ex2r bon j'arrête mon comique po drôle et je me remet au boulot pour la suite. Bisoussssssss

Et voilà cé finiish, donc appuyé sur le bouton bleu en bas à gauche ça dure po longtemps mé ça fé super plaisir.

Merci mumu d'avoir corriger mon chapter je te fé un gros zibou lol.

A la semaine prochaine

Bisous

Milli


	4. Relations interdimensionnelles

**_ Désolé pour le retard mais j'ai po eu le temps de le mettre, dsl dsl dsl _**

**_Vous me pardonnez ? *_*_**

****

**_Alors ce chapitre n'est bas corriger pk ma mumu cé fé la malle cette semaine alors elle le corrgera plus tard_**

****

**_Alors rien n'est à moi à mon plus grand malheur sauf ce que vous ne connaissez po ~_^_**

****

****

****

**_03 : Relations interdimensionnelles  _**

La nuit porte conseille disait-on ? Mais Harry ne dormait pas, il repassait dans sa mémoire tous le reste de la journée qu'il avait passé avec Hikaru. La seule chose que l'on pouvait dire avec ce drôle de moine est que lorsque l'on était en sa compagnie on avait pas la moindre chance de s'ennuyer. Il avait passé une des plus belle journée de son existence, même à Poudlard il n'en avait jamais vécu de pareille.

Après avoir quitter le couloir de la bibliothèque, ils s'étaient tout les deux rendus à une superbe salle à manger, elle était immense, et les murs étaient toujours ornés par ces drôles de tapisseries. D'ailleurs le survivant se rappela qu'il fallait qu'il demande leur significations à maître Kiraï quand il le verrai donc le lendemain sûrement. Cette salle respirait la fraîcheur de vivre, les grandes baies vitrées ouverte laissait rentré la douceur du soleil et on entendait les rires joyeux lointains des enfants qui jouaient dehors. Le déjeuner avait été exceptionnel, il s'était régalé comme jamais il ne l'avait fait auparavant. Harry avait également rencontré des amis d'Hikaru qui d'ailleurs avaient été très sympathiques : Sanaë, Genzo et Kumi. D'ailleurs ces deux derniers avaient l'air d'avoir fait leur vie ensemble et semblaient très heureux rien qu'en voyant leurs visages radieux lorsqu'ils se lançaient des regards à la dérobée. Mais pour Hikaru et Sanaë ça avait l'air d'être une autre histoire. Il ne faisait aucun doute aux yeux du survivant que ces deux là étaient raides dingues l'un de l'autre. Ils se cherchaient comme chien et chat mais hélas ne se trouvaient pas. Cela fit de la peine à Harry, il ne comprenait pas qu'on puisse aimer autant et que cet amour, réciproque, ne puisse pas être dévoiler. C'était du véritable gâchis et un précieux temps perdus. Peu à peu ses pensés dévièrent vers Cho Chang, cette fille pour qui il aurait défier monts et marées il y a de cela même pas un an. Il aurait vraiment fais n'importe quoi pour elle quitte à lui donner sa vie si elle lui demandait. Mais aujourd'hui le n'importe quoi à ses yeux : c'était elle. Il s'était vite rendu compte durant leur « relation » que ce n'était qu'une pimbêche égocentrique, égoïste et imbus d'elle même. 

Il secoua la tête afin de la chasser irrémédiablement de ses pensées et de revenir à la réalité mais c'était plus facile à dire qu'à faire. Ce ne fut qu'un brusque éclat de rire vite étouffé qui le fit sortir définitivement de ses pensées. En face de lui une drôle de spectacle se déroulait: Hikaru et Sanaë se disputaient pour des choses insignifiantes comme par exemple elle lui avait donné un coup de coude sans faire exprès, il lui avait emprunter sa serviette sans faire attention, et Kumi qui était à sa droite riait d'eux discrètement en faisant semblant de s'étouffer dans sa serviette comme tout le reste de la salle d'ailleurs. Le survivant se pencha vers elle et lui demanda :

-- C'est toujours comme ça ? C'est dingue voir même hallucinant, un coup ils se lancent des regards aguicheurs et la seconde d'après ils se disputent et c'est limite s'ils se tapent pas dessus à coup de massues.

-- Tu rigoles mais là ils sont assez calmes, je dois avouer. D'habitude on les entend à l'autre bout de la salle et ils font à leur insu l'ambiance de la salle. Certains ont même parié sur le moment où ils oseront se déclarer. Ca se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figue qu'ils sont fait l'un pour l'autre, tout le monde l'a remarquer même toi j'en suis sure ? demanda-t-elle en le regardant

Harry secoua la tête en signe d'acquiescement et se dit que décidément il sera loin de s'ennuyer dans ce monde. Puis Kumi reprit son explication du « je t'aime, moi aussi, tout le monde le sais, sauf nous » : 

-- Et bien eux non, ils sont aveugles ! Enfin bref, ils sont aussi trop entêtés l'un et l'autre pour se l'avouer car avouer voudrait dire que l'un deux aurait eux la faiblesse de se laisser submerger par ses sentiments et ils ne veulent pas céder, ni pour l'un ni pour l'autre. Voilà tu sais à peu prêt toute l'histoire.

Puis le repas continua dans la joie et la bonne humeur ou Harry fit meilleur connaissance avec Genzo et Kumi pendant que Sanaë et Hikaru continuaient leurs prises de becs. Une fois le repas finit, ils allèrent dans le jardin qui donnait directement depuis la chambre du survivant. Ils parlèrent pendant un moment de tout et de rien et puis vint la question tant redouter par Harry.

-- Oh fait Harry tu débarques d'où comme ça ? Tu nous demande plein de choses sur nos vies, sur notre façon de vivre, de ce qu'on fait dans la vie. Mais toi on ne sais rien sauf que tu t'appelles Harry c'est tout.

Les trois comparses virent Harry et Hikaru perdrent leur jovialité, et ils les sentirent se raidirent à cette question qui n'avait pourtant rien de bien grave. Elle était même tout à fait normal. Hikaru et le survivant s'interrogèrent du regard pour savoir si oui ou non ils mettaient les trois autres au courant. Puis soufflant imperceptiblement Harry hocha la tête de façon affirmative en direction du jeune moine sous les yeux interrogateurs des autres :

-- D'abord vous ne le répéterez à personne ! Personne ne doit être au courant de ce qui va vous êtres révélé. OK ?

Les trois compagnons acquiescèrent en se demandant ce qu'ils allaient apprendre de si important concernant ce garçon étrange certes mais sympathique.

-- Alors voici Harry Potter il a 16ans commença Hikaru, c'est aussi un shurié comme moi cependant il n'est pas d'ici, il vient d'un autre monde pour suivre différents apprentissages dans des peuples différents au sien. Il doit faire cela parce qu'il est pourchassé par un sorcier de la pire espèce qui veut en quelques sorte l'étriper ou plutôt le vidé de ses entrailles et….

-- STOP Hikaru je continue interrompit Harry à la vue des trois comparses complètement écœurés, donc oui Voldemort cherche à me tuer et l'histoire de ce pourquoi est trop compliquée à raconter pour la troisième fois dans la journée, je vous la raconterait un autre jour. Mais pour faire simple je suis arrivé ce matin et j'ai rencontré Hikaru sur la colline là bas dit le survivant en pointant la colline en question. Il m'a ensuite présenter à maître Kiraï qui a accepté de me prendre pour disciple. Voilà vous savez à peut prêt le plus important me concernant.

Hikaru regarda avec compassion son jeune compagnon en constatant qu'il n'avait pas parlé de cette sombre prophétie ni de la mort de quasiment toute sa famille. Il se demandait depuis qu'il était au courant de son histoire comment il faisait pour rire encore aujourd'hui, cela tenait selon lui du miracle.

Genzo, Kumi et Sanaë regardèrent le jeune adolescent qui se trouvait devant eux et qui avait fermé les yeux. C'était une histoire incroyable. Mais pourquoi n'avait-il pas parler de sa famille ?

Harry savait bien qu'on le fixait du regard c'est pourquoi il avait fermé les yeux, il voulait fuir ces regards interrogateurs et plein de pitié. Soudain il se dit qu'il ne devait plus fuir car la fuite représentait un manque de courage et le survivant en était emplie, il se leva et leur dit simplement :

-- Je vais chercher un truc dans ma chambre et je reviens tout de suite, ne bougez pas !!

Et il partit sous les yeux surpris de ces trois comparses et remplis de compassion d'Hikaru. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre où il prit son album photos qu'Hagrid lui avait offert à la fin de sa première année et qu'il avait complété au fil des années passées. Il savait qu'il devait des réponses à ses trois nouveaux amis et il voulait , aussi bizarre cela soit-il, leur en donner.

Dès que Harry fut partit, un silence plana entre les quatre amis, puis Genzo prit son courage à deux mains et demanda à Hikaru :

-- Sa vraie histoire, en tout cas la complète, est plus sombre que ça n'est-ce pas ? Tu la connaîs ?

-- Ouais je la connaît mais je la connaît pas entièrement non plus il a zappé pas mal de passage quand il me l'a racontée. Mais je pense qu'il a besoin de temps c'est tout enfin c'est juste mon avis. Dans sa vie d'après ce que j'ai pu en conclure, on l'a toujours obligé à raconter les moments douloureux qu'il a vécu.

A ce moment-là ils virent Harry revenir , puis reprendre doucement la place qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant. Ils constatèrent qu'il avait un livre avec lui et il avait l'air d'y tenir comme à la prunelle de ses yeux. Il l'ouvrit à la première page. Et les autres se demandèrent qu'il ne rêvaient pas quand ils virent des hommes qui bougeait dans des cadres en leurs faisant des grands signes de la main.

-- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Encore un de tes trucs bizarroïdes ? demanda Hikaru qui se souvenait très bien du coup de la montre quelques heures plus tôt. 

-- C'est mon album photo répondit Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde enfin dans MON monde se dit-il en voyant les airs toujours aussi interrogateurs de ces quatre amis, il soupira puis se mit à expliquer ce qu'était une photographie. Une photo sert à immortaliser une personne ou un moment bien précis de notre existence sur du papier. On les prend avec un appareil spécial et ça nous fait des souvenirs. Là dit-il en pointant la première photo, c'est la photo de mariage de mes parents, ma mère Lily et mon père James, ils ont tout les deux été tués par ce déséquilibré de Voldemort il y a 15 ans et je n'avais alors qu'un an. Puis là c'est les amis de mon père : Sirius, mon parrain qui est mort ou plutôt porté disparu depuis trois semaines. A coté Remus, celui que je considère comme mon oncle et Pettigrow ce sale rat puant et rampant, ce traître vicieux et peureux. Ensemble on les appelait les maraudeurs.

-- Pourquoi portes tu ce Pettigrow en aussi haute estime chez toi alors qu'il était quand même un des meilleurs amis de ton père ? demanda ironiquement Hikaru qui était heureux que son nouvel ami se confie.

Harry les regarda longuement puis se mit à leur raconter dans les détails la traîtrise de Peter et sa troisième année à Poudlard, là où toute la découverte de ce hideux stratagème avait fait surface.

L'après midi passa ainsi entre éclat de rire pour certains souvenirs qui ressurgissaient grâce à certaines photos et d'émotions aussi lorsque le survivant évoquait sa famille. L'heure de se séparer arriva après souper. Hikaru conseilla à l'adolescent d'aller se coucher parce que l'entraînement commencerai très tôt le lendemain matin.

Harry sortit de ses pensées pour finalement aller se coucher, il s'endormit à une vitesse qui l'aurait surpris lui-même, il se retrouva vite fait aux pays des rêves. Tout était d'un blanc immaculé, lui même portait une tenue blanche, en regardant la pièce plus précisément il distingua un fauteuil avec quelqu'un dessus, en se rapprochant afin de mieux voir, il vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de Rémus Lupin. Il dormait paisiblement mais il avait l'air tellement triste que le survivant décida de le réveiller afin de savoir pourquoi il était aussi chagriné. Il le secoua doucement en l'appelant.

-- Rémus, youhou, Rémus, réveilles toi c'est moi Harry

Le loup Garou ouvrit les yeux puis voyant l'adolescent devant lui, le prit dans ses bras avec un air de soulagement flagrant sur le visage !!

-- Oh Harry, j'ai cru mourir quand j'ai appris que tu avais disparu. Pourquoi tu es parti comme ça ? Tu aurais pu me mettre au courant au moins je t'aurais compris parce que tu dois avoir de très bonnes raisons pour avoir fait ça ! En plus ce vieux bonhomme avait disparu, j'ai pas pu le rattraper ! Oh mon dieu, tu vas bien au moins ? continua Remus complètement hystérique et inquiet.

-- Remus calmes toi s'il te plait !!

Puis voyant que cela n'avait aucun effet sur l'inquiétude grandissante de l'homme, il décida d'employer les grands moyens.

-- Tonton je t'en prie calmes toi !!

Cette appellation tellement étrange mais tellement douce pourtant raisonna dans les oreilles de Rémus qui se calma aussitôt. Il fixait toujours Harry et malgré l'inquiétude encore visible dans ses yeux, il semblait heureux, il était un homme comblé.

-- Bon alors on doit être aux pays des rêves où je sais pas trop quoi parce que dans mon cas je suis en train de dormir et toi ?

-- Idem

-- Je vais t'expliquer pourquoi je suis parti : j'ai rencontré le vieux bonhomme comme tu dis et qui se trouvait être Merlin et qui franchement ne ressemble pas du tout aux portraits que l'on a de lui. Enfin bref, il m'a dit que je devais devenir plus puissant pour pouvoir battre Voldemort alors il m'a proposé d'aller dans des mondes parallèles dont chacun m'apprendrai quelques choses. Là je suis dans un monde super et qui ressemble aux anciens empires chinois, c'est super et je commence l'entraînement demain.

-- Dit fiston demanda Remus qui fit sursauté Harry puis qui sourit de toutes ses dents, tu voudrais pas que je t'enseigne les matières ordinaires la nuit comme ça cela te fera un autre apprentissage.

-- Avec plaisir Mus, mais le temps là ou je suis passe plus vite que là ou toi tu es !!

-- HARRY, HARRY, ALLEZ DEBOUT PETIT PARESSEUX, IL FAUT ALLER S'ENTRAINER hurla une voix joyeuse

-- Bon bye tonton, je dois aller bosser, Hikaru m'appelle, prend soin de toi et à bientôt, surtout t'inquiète pas pour moi. OK ?

Le loup garou acquiesça et prit l'adolescent dans ses bras qui dès le premier moment de surprise passé répondit à son étreinte avant de se réveiller.

Hikaru pendant ce temps là toujours souriant et joyeux, secouait le pauvre adolescent comme un prunier sans aucuns scrupules

-- Ah enfin c'est pas trop tôt espèce de marmotte, change toi je t'attends dans le couloir, s'exaspéra Hikaru

Harry se leva à regret puis se changea en un temps record et rejoignit son compagnon qui l'attendait. Après avoir pris le petit déjeuner, il se dirigea vers la salle où se trouvait maître Kiraï la vieille. En arrivant dans la salle, le maître s'adressa directement à Hikaru

-- Occupes toi des autres élèves moi je m'occupes de notre cher jeune homme. Ne me déçois et si il y a le moindre problème je serai là.

-- Maître c'est un grand honneur que vous me faites j'espère être à la hauteur de vos espérances.

Puis il se retira laissant le survivant avec son maître, Puis Kiraï se tourna vers Harry avec un sourire malicieux : 

-- Alors aujourd'hui et ce pendant les deux ou trois mois qui vont arriver tu vas apprendre à contrôler ton flux magique interne, je te prévient à l'avance ta puissance augmentera de façon vertigineuse mais faudra apprendre à la contrôler par la suite. Et tu seras très vite fatigué. Alors pour commencer assis toi

Le garçon s'exécuta et écouta attentivement le maître, il se dit qu'il avait eu de la chance, cet homme savait ce qu'il faisait et avait l'air strict et exigeant, exactement ce qui lui fallait.

-- Maintenant fais le vide autour de toi, puis à l'intérieur de toi, concentre toi sur ta magie et ce qu'elle représente pour toi et tu l'a verra en toi éparpiller dans ton corps ! Tu la vois ?

Harry fit exactement ce que son maître, après 20 minutes à faire le vide il commença à  distinguer comme de l'eau dorée qu'on aurait renversé sur la table et qui se serait éparpillée en formant une grande flaque toujours en mouvement comme les remous des vagues à la mer, mais il y avait aussi des filaments rouges mais également à sa plus grande horreur des verts et argents qui striaient l'immense étendue de doré. Le survivant supposa que c'était le sang, et la partie que Voldemort avait laissé en lui. Il entendit son maître lui demander et il répondit

-- Oui elle est dorée, on dirait un fleuve qui déborde c'est magnifique.

-- Y'a-t-il d'autre couleur ?

-- Oui il y a du rouge, du vert et de l'argent.

Kiraï sembla surprit un instant puis se reprit, quatre couleurs c'étaient beaucoup, sur cette planète il était le seul shurié à en avoir deux mais cet enfant ne semblait pas commun du tout alors pourquoi pas quatre couleurs.

-- Maintenant bloques les ouvertures externes, et ne te concentres que sur toi, et essaye d'organiser cette rivière ou ce fleuve comme tu dit, je vais aider les autres mais si tu te sens épuiser tu stoppes. Je reviens dans dix minutes.

Harry se concentra et essaya de remettre le « fleuve » dans son lit mais impossible, il décida de faire morceau par morceau et après il lierai les parties. Il commença par son bras gauche et ordonna à l'or de se remettre dans le droit chemin en faisant des barrières qu'ils formaient avec les filaments verts, argents et dorés et petit à petit sa magie commença à lui obéir et à se remettre en place.

Kirai était revenu depuis un moment déjà, même plus que très long vu qu'il était quasiment l'heure de dîner, il voyait une profonde concentration sur le visage du jeune homme à qui il avait promis de lui transmettre son savoir, il vit soudainement le bras gauche du survivant devenir dorée puis rapidement partant du bout de ses doigts partirent des tresses faites d'argent, de rouge et de vert qui s'entrecroisèrent jusqu'en haut de l'épaule afin de contenir la grande étendue d'or. On pouvait se perdre dans la contemplation de cette représentation car elle était en perpétuelle mouvement comme si elle était vivante Le vieux sage était fier son jeune disciple qui avait déjà trouver comment dompter son flux magique et qui avait su maintenir sa concentration pendant toute la journée. 

Soudainement la lumière se dissipa et Harry ouvrit brusquement les yeux, haletant et les yeux fatigués mais tout de même heureux. Il regarda avec espoir son mentor et lui demanda :

-- J'ai réussi n'est ce pas ?

Le vieil homme acquiesça et le jeune homme fut tout sourire, jusqu'à ce que son ventre émette un grognement qui le fit rougir. Kiraï le regarda avec un sourire malicieux puis dit :

-- Je crois qu'il est l'heure d'aller dîner et après t'ira te coucher demain sera aussi une longue journée.

Harry se leva et grimaça de douleur en entendant tout ses os craqués, ainsi il était resté en transe toute la journée, mais bon il irai se coucher tôt parce qu'il était exténué. Dans la salle à manger il discuta avec Hikaru avant de rejoindre sa chambre et de s'endormir comme une masse. Il était heureux d'avoir réussi la première étape et était impatient de pouvoir voir son oncle même si il savait qu'il ne le verrait pas cette nuit, pour le mettre au courant.

**A suivre…**

****

**Merci à ma mizi, mon vanou qui est le grand gardiens des idées lol, ma mumu et ma chrichri.**

****

**Réponse aux reviews :**

**_Imeldamizi :  Ah ma mizi, je suis désolé de te le dire mais tu es belle et bien perfectionniste, demande à tu Héros il te répondra la même chose que moi ~_^ Et moi je l'aime bien mon moine rappelle toi qu'il est dans un monde différent donc les gens on des comportements différents aussi. Lol. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plu ? aller bzou à bientôt_**

****

**_S-Jennifer-S : merci pour ton pitit mot ça fait chaud au cœur de voir qu'il y en a qui aime ce qu'on écrit. J'espère que ce chapitre t'as plus aussi aller je te dit à bientôt mouaahh_**

****

**_Harryjo : j'espère pour toi que tu ne vas po me piquer mes idées T_T sinon je te jette un sort par MSN, une onde mentale empoissonnée pt2r. nan je rigole, j'espère que ce chapitre ta botter bzou !_**

****

**_Van : bien sur que je vé le faire super balèze mon ryry ce ne sera po un pitit gringalet qui pourra exterminer cette vermine de lord. Bon je te dit ke le meilleur est à venir bzou mon vanou à +_**

****

**_NBA : et voui que veut tu je ne suis po sadik tt le temps, je suis un ange lol nan sans rire en tant ke grande lectrice de fic jé horreur des fic qui finnisse en pleine action alors je le fé po du moin j'essaye. Allez bizous_**

****

**_Mumu : T'AS PO HONTE DE TE CASSER EN ALLEMAGNE SANS AVOIR CORRIGER MON CHAPTER !!! Oupeseu cé vrai j'ai oublié de te l'envoyer (a). et puis ta tjrs faim et soif, ne t'en fai po on se rassasiera samedi soir, (b) et tu évitera de trop dévorer ton pitit canari lol bzou ma mumu_**

****

**_Chrichri : Ma chrichri cé po bien de menacer les gens via le net nan nan nan po bien du tt lol. Bon je met le chapter à plus et grouille toi de nous mettre la suite de ta fic toi ossi_**

****

****

**_Et voilà cé fini pour cette fois, j'aimerai bien avoir vos avis ou meme deux chtit  mots qui me dirai ke ma fic est lu ça encourage tt le temps et ça n'en prend po bcp_**

****

**_Allez bisous_**

****

**_A la semaine prochaine  VIVE LES VACANCES_**

****

**_Mili_**


	5. Prise de conscience

**_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre, dsl pour le retard mais si je l'ai mit aujourd'hui c'est volontaire. En effet jé un pitit mot personnel à dire _**

****

**_BON ANNIVERSAIRE MA MUMU_**

****

**_Je te dédit ce chapter, plein de bisous pour tes 17ans._**

****

**_Donc revenons en à nos moutons : rien ne m'appartien enfin po encore ~_^  pt2r, et ce que vous ne connsaiser po dons une grande parti est à moi mooooi et rien qu'a mouaaaaaa. Lol_**

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

****

****

**_04 : Prise de conscience_**

Des hurlements, des supplications, des éclairs de toutes les couleurs, du sang, des flammes, des rires aigus et démentiels à faire froid dans le dos, puis des pop et ensuite plus rien. Une seconde sinistre passa où plus rien ne bougeait, tout était statique, mortellement statique. Puis, la rue de Privet Drive fut remplie par les habitants qui sortaient de chez eux afin de constater que le désormais numéro 4 n'existait plus. La maison où quelques heures auparavant habitait les Dursley une famille au combien respecté dans cette ville, était rayée du décor.

Pendant tout ce temps personne ne vit l'hibou partir au quart de tour de la maison voisine. En effet, Arabella Figg venait d'envoyer un hibou express à l'ordre du phénix pour les mettre au courant de ce désastre. La réponse ne se fit pas attendre avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne vienne sur les lieux du drame accompagné par Minerva Mc Gonagall, Maugrey Fol œil, Remus Lupin et une bonne douzaine d'aurors et d'oubliators afin de contempler les ruines de la maison qui était surplombée par la sinistre marque des ténèbres. 

Les aurors prenant leur courage à deux mains, entrèrent dans la maison à coup de sorts afin de pouvoir trouver si il y avait des corps en dessous des décombres. Ils en trouvèrent à leur plus grand déplaisir trois là où ils supposèrent qu'auparavant se trouvait le salon. Ils conjurèrent trois couvertures qu'ils enroulèrent autour des trois corps et ressortirent de la bâtisse, complètement écœurés d'avoir vu l'état des corps. Cependant une question persistait dans leur esprit : Pourquoi avoir seulement attaqué cette maison ?

Dehors les oubliators supprimaient les deniers évènements de la mémoire des moldus massés devant les restes de la maison. Le chef de la brigade d'aurors s'approcha d'un directeur de Poudlard et de ses compagnons qui regardaient tristement les ruines. Enfin presque tous, Remus, lui, se disait qu'il aurait une mauvaise nouvelle à annoncer à Harry la prochaine fois qu'il le verrai. L'auror fit son rapport quand il eu l'attention de tous les sorciers.

-- Il y avait trois corps : deux hommes qui étaient d'un assez gros gabarit et une femme maigre de grande taille. Mais si je puis me le permettre qui étaient-ils car ils n'ont pas l'air de vous êtres inconnus et pourquoi celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a-t-il attaqué que cette maison alors qu'avant la fin de son précédent règne, lui et ses mangemorts ne faisaient régner la terreur que part leurs nombreuses attaques qui se transformaient toujours en véritables carnages.

-- La réponse est simple, cette maison est celle qui hébergeait Harry Potter.

Le monde sorcier était depuis quelques heures en ébullition, une terrible nouvelle venait de tomber. La maison où résidait leur espoir, leur héros, avait été attaquée. D'après les rumeurs aucun des résidants de la bâtisse n'avaient survécu. On ne savait pas si le survivant faisait partit des victimes, des rumeurs assez loufoques circulaient comme quoi le seigneur des ténèbres avait récupéré le corps du jeune Harry Potter afin d'y faire des expériences avec. En tout cas, il y avait des morts, ça c'était sure.

Quelques heures passèrent avant qu'Albus Dumbledore ne prenne part à une conférence de presse où il expliqua la situation afin que le peuple ne cède pas à une crise d'hystérie et de panique :

-- Chers sorciers et sorcières de la communauté Anglaise, je suis venu en cette sombre journée du 6 juillet afin de vous expliquez clairement la situation vis-à-vis de l'attaque qui a eu lieu, il y a de cela quelques heures. Alors comme vous le savez ou plutôt comme vous avez fini par le réaliser, Voldemort est bel et bien de retour plus puissant que jamais afin d'accomplir sa vengeance. Et il y a de cela quelques heures une maison moldue a été attaquée, la maison est en ruine et les habitants ont été sauvagement assassinés. Cette demeure n'était pas n'importe laquelle, elle était à la famille qui hébergeait Harry Potter.

Dans la salle, tout le monde était pendu aux lèvres du plus respecté des sorciers mais ils avaient, également, tous la tête baissée de honte au souvenir non glorieux de leurs comportements odieux voir même inadmissible qu'ils avaient eu l'année précédente envers le directeur de Poudlard et Harry Potter.

-- Néanmoins, Mr Potter ne se trouvait pas dans la maison au moment de l'attaque. Il a eu de la chance, beaucoup de chance même.

Le public sembla reprendre vie après cette annonce mais un doute subsistait toujours quant aux paroles du vieux mage. Si Harry Potter ne se trouvait pas dans la maison au moment de l'attaque où était-il alors ? Puis comme semblant lire dans les pensées, le professeur Dumbledore reprit la parole :

-- Cependant nous ne savons pas où il est ! On peut affirmer toutefois qu'il n'est pas entre les mains de Voldemort, la salle tressaillit à l'entente du nom maudit. Tous ce que nous savons est le fait que Monsieur Potter a préféré se retirer du monde magique pour profiter de ces deux mois de vacances et se reposer de la dure année qui vient de s'écouler et qu'il a du endurer. Il devrait normalement revenir pour la rentrée de Poudlard en Septembre.

Les sorciers réfléchirent, c'est vrai ils ne l'avaient que trop oublié mais Harry Potter n'était qu'un jeune adolescent qui avaient beaucoup trop souffert et dont l'année écoulée dans le monde magique avait du refroidir voir même dégoûté de sa nature de sorcier. Il était humain également et il aurait pu les abandonner à tout moment mais aucun n'avait le droit de le lui reprocher. Ils n'en avaient pas le droit, pas après ce qui lui avait fait endurer et après l'avoir fait autant souffrir. Mais le survivant allait revenir pour les aider, il n'était pas un lâche. Et ça les sorciers lui en seront reconnaissants pour toujours.

 -- Bien je constate que tout comme moi, vous avez compris vos erreurs envers Harry Potter. Mais maintenant nous devons nous battre. Pour clore cette conférence, je vous dirais la même chose que j'ai dit à mes élèves lors du banquet de fin d'année après le sinistre tournoi des trois sorciers : maintenant que Lord Voldemort est de retour, l'union fera notre force, la division notre faiblesse. L'aptitude de Lord Voldemort à semer la discorde et la haine est considérable. Nous ne pourrons le combattre qu'en montrant une détermination toute aussi puissante, fondée sur l'amitié et la confiance. Voilà maintenant vous êtes au courant de la situation. Au revoir. 

Et le puissant Albus Dumbledore quitta la salle, conscient qu'il avait plongé les sorciers présents dans une profonde méditation par rapport à ses paroles. Maintenant que la vraie prise de conscience avait eu lieu, la guerre pouvait réellement commencer.

La nuit était déjà bien entamée avant que Rémus Lupin ne puisse trouver le sommeil qui le mènerait jusqu'à son neveu. Il avait prévu de le mettre au courant à propos du décès de sa famille, même s'il savait que Harry ne les portait pas dans son cœur. De plus, il avait décidé de changer de programme, il n'enseignerait pas les matières principales, comme il l'avait tout d'abord dit, mais il lui enseignerait à devenir un animagus, non déclaré cela va de soit en parfait descendant des maraudeurs qu'il était.

Il finit par s'endormir à force de réfléchir. Il se retrouva comme la vieille dans le pays des rêves qui en fait n'était qu'une salle avec les murs blancs mais hélas Harry n'était pas là.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le survivant n'arrive, et même si Rémus s'attendait à ce que son filleul d'adoption change à cause du décalage temporel, il n'aurait jamais cru qu'il serait possible de changer autant.

Harry n'était plus le petit garçon maigrelet trop petit pour son age, non, c'était devenu un beau jeune homme de taille plus que respectable et qui avait prit la carrure d'un athlète on distinguait ses muscles sous son pull blancs qui moulait avec talents les formes plus qu'avantageuses de son torse et de ses bras, et c'était pareil avec ses jambes qui paraissaient plus robustes cependant deux choses n'avaient pas chang : ses cheveux en bataille comme tout les Potter avant lui et ses yeux émeraudes qu'il tenait de sa mère mais étrangement il n'avait plus de lunettes. Mais dans ses yeux brillaient une flamme de puissance et un grain de malice, qui lui rappelaient indéniablement les yeux noisettes de James et bleus foncés de Sirius. Ils avaient fait succomber plus d'une fille avec leurs regards dévastateurs.  Ce fut la voix de son neveu qui le fit sortir de ses pensées.

-- Bonjour Mus comment vas-tu ? Et quelles sont les nouvelles ? demanda Harry en prenant son oncle dans ses bras. C'était affreux comme Rémus lui avait manqué durant ces nombreux mois.

Le loup Garou remarqua aussi que la voix du jeune homme avait mué, elle était grave et mélodieuse. Il lui retourna son étreinte et demanda :

-- Je vais bien, mais combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis la dernière fois ? Comment as tu fait pour changer autant ? Et où sont tes lunettes ?

-- Trois mois, et j'ai presque fini la première étape de mon entraînement qui consistait à maîtriser ma magie interne, et j'ai commencer l'autre qui consiste à mon initiation aux arts martiaux et considérant ma piètre forme physique maître Kiraï à demander à Hikaru de me mettre en forme pour commencer. Et vue, la forme physique de Hikaru j'en ai bavé les premiers jours mais ensuite j'ai rapidement progressé. Je te jure, je m'éclate, c'est un monde super je ne vois pas le temps passé. Et pour mes yeux, un sorcier, ou plutôt shurié médecin, connaît des très bons soins oculaires ! Et toi racontes moi, combien de temps s'est écoulé depuis que je t'ai vu la dernière fois ?

-- Seulement une journée Harry, je suis venu hier c'est pour ça que ça m'a fait un choc de te voir aussi changer. Mais j'ai deux mauvaises nouvelles pour toi dont une très très mauvaise et également j'ai une bonne ! Tu veux laquelle en premier ?

-- Seulement une journée vouaaaaaa, c'est dingue heureusement que je vieillirais pas sinon je serai un vieillard en revenant. Commence par la très très mauvaise, on garde la bonne pour la fin.

Le visage de son oncle se changea tout de suite en peine et Harry se demanda vraiment ce qui s'était pass :

-- Il y a eu une attaque faite par Voldemort.

Le loup Garou sentit Harry se crisper de colère, et le survivant demanda avec une voix éteinte :

-- Il y a eu beaucoup de mort ?

-- Non, seulement trois,……, Harry,…… Lord Voldemort s'en ai prit aux Dursley et les as tué, quoi que massacré correspond mieux à ce qu'il s'est produit! Il a détruit le 4, Privet drive. Ils n'ont eu aucune chance. Et surtout ce n'est pas ta faute d'accord, il ne faut pas te reprocher tous ces morts.

Harry était chagriné, même si il n'aimait pas les Dursley, c'était tout de même la famille qui l'avait élevé, enfin élevé était un grand mot mais bon il lui avait déjà offert un toit depuis qu'il est enfant. Il leva les yeux vers son oncle qui le regardait avec un air de profonde inquiétude sur le visage.

-- Tu pourrais faire quelque chose pour moi ? S'te plais mus !

-- Que veux tu que je fasse ! J'essayerai de faire de mon mieux.

-- Prend ma clé de Gringotts, dit-il en enlevant la chaîne où pendait une clé qu'il tendit à son oncle, retires de l'argent de mon coffre et achètes les plus belles fleurs que tu trouveras et pourras tu les mettre sur leurs tombes ?

-- J'espère que je l'aurais sur moi en me réveillant expliqua Rémus en rangeant la clé dans la poche de son veston, je me chargerais de ça dès que je me réveillerais.

-- Merci. Et bon c'est quoi cette autre mauvaise nouvelle bien qu'elle ne peut pas être aussi pire que la première ?

-- Je ne vais pas t'apprendre les matières que je t'avais dit.

-- Mais pourquoi ? Je te jure je t'écouterais attentivement et je travaillerais dur pour ne pas te décevoir supplia Harry qui voulait à tout pris réavoir son oncle comme professeur.

-- Mais, et voilà la bonne nouvelle, je vais t'apprendre à devenir animagus après tout tu es le descendant des maraudeurs, tu es obligé de devenir animagus.

Le survivant regarda Remus pour savoir si il était sérieux et vit le petit sourire malicieux qu'il avait au coins des lèvres. Il ne rêvait donc pas, enfin façon de parler, il allait devenir animagus comme son père et son parrain.

-- C'est super, cria Harry, en se jetant sur son oncle pour le serrer dans ses bras, puis une fois qu'il se fut décollé de lui, ils se regardèrent et éclatèrent de rire. 

-- Allez au boulot, donc concentres toi sur tes défauts et tes qualités en faisant le vide dans ta tête et dit en boucle « Révélatiatinum ani para Harry James Potter » et il t'apparaîtra et ensuite tu devras l'apprivoiser jusqu'à ce qu'il veuille bien fusionner avec toi !! C'est l'étape la plus longue, ton père et Sirius ont mis un an et deux mois pour y arriver ! Rémus avait volontairement oublier de nommer Peter qui n'était désormais plus considéré comme un membre à part entière des maraudeurs.

Harry s'exécuta trop heureux de pouvoir tenter de devenir animagus, il ferma les yeux et trouva vite sa concentration, il se retrouva à l'ombre sous un arbre dans une vallée où se trouvait une cascade d'eau miroitante à sa droite tandis qu'à sa gauche se trouvait une chaîne de montagne assez imposantes qui surplombait tout, on se trouvait infiniment petit à coté d'elle. Des plaines de fleurs s'étendaient jusqu'au bout de l'horizon.

-- Qu'est ce que tu fais l ?

Harry fit volte face et vit qu'il se trouvait devant un homme qui devait faire une bonne tête de plus que lui avec des ailes d'ange d'une blancheur immaculée, il était habillé d'un ensemble rouge sang avec des broderies finement décorés faite d'or et d'argent mais le survivant ignorait en quel tissu elle était faite mais elle semblait vivante et tellement fluide qu'elle ressemblait à l'eau turquoise qui coulait de la cascade. Sur son front une pierre verte aux milliers de reflets brillait de mille feux, ses yeux étaient bleu très pales à moitié translucides, il avait de  très long cheveux étranges, ils étaient bleus foncés à la racine et devenait de plus en plus clair vers la pointe pour finir par se transformer en magnifique violet pale, ils se balançaient dans son dos au rythme du vent qui leur fouettait le visage. D'ailleurs son visage ne laissait paraître aucune émotion seulement de l'indifférence mais l'adolescent décela aussi un peu de curiosité face à l'étranger qui était devant lui et qui avait osé pénétrer délibérément dans son territoire.

-- Qui êtes vous ?

-- Je m'appelle Mizonard et je suis un des deux derniers représentants de ma race : les Angelyonards. Nous avons été traqués et tués à travers à travers les mondes par des chasseurs de primes. Et toi qui es tu ? Que fais tu l ? Tu veux me tuer aussi?

-- Non !!! Non !!! Je ne veux rien faire de cela, je suis à la recherche de mon animagus et je crois que c'est toi. Je suis Harry Potter fils de James Potter et Lily Evans.  Et où est le dernier représentant de ta race, il n'est pas avec toi ?

-- Non j'ai perdu ma compagne, on s'est perdu quand on a changé de monde pour fuir les mercenaires ! Pourquoi devrais-je accepter de devenir ton gardien ?

-- Rien ne t'obliges à accepter et je compte pas te forcer, je cherche juste des nouveaux alliés dans la guerre contre Voldemort. Et de toute manière si tu deviens mon animagus, tu seras avant tout mon ami et pas mon gardien comme tu dis, je ne veux plus que personne ne meure par ma faute.

-- Laisses moi réfléchir et reviens plus tard, je te donnerais ma réponse, je crois en tes dires, tu as l'air d'être courageux et déterminer. Laisses moi réfléchir à bientôt !

Et le monde autour du Survivant devint flou, il se réveilla en face du visage souriant de son oncle qui semblait impatient de connaître l'animal protecteur de son jeune neveu. 

-- Alors c'est quoi ? Non laisse moi deviner !! Un lion !!

-- Bip, essayes encore, dit Harry en se souvenant de la voix monotone qu'émettait un des jeux de Dudley lorsqu'il se trompait de réponse.

-- Un chien.

-- Bip, essayes encore.

-- Un cerf.

-- Bip, essayes encore, Harry s'amusait de plus en plus en voyant le désarrois de son oncle.

-- Un chat.

-- Bip, essayes encore.

-- Une panthère.

-- Biiiiiiiiip, essayes encore.

-- C'est bon j'abandonne alors c'est quoi ?

-- Un angelyonard, répondit Harry.

-- C'est quoi ? Je connais pas et ça doit être très rare.

-- C'est magnifique on dirait un ange, il avait l'air tellement gentil mais tellement seul aussi, en fait il m'a fait pensé à moi avant que je rentre à Poudlard il y a cinq ans.

-- DEBOUT HARRY, C'EST L'HEURE DE COURIR !!!

-- Bon je dois y aller tonton je te revois dans trois mois, prends soin de toi, et je me concentrerai sur mon animal promis. Et promets moi que tu feras attention à ce psychopathe. 

-- Je te fais confiance mon bonhomme, allez à demain soir ou trois mois si tu préfères, et saches que je suis fière des progrès et des efforts que tu fais. Et je te promets que je ferai attention à moi.

Le survivant le prit dans ses bras et partit en direction de la porte de son réveil qui le mènera à une nouvelle journée de durs labeurs.

Rémus fit de même, impatient de pouvoir exécuter ce que son filleul lui avait demander pour son oncle, sa tante et son cousin 

**A suivre : ta, ta, ta**

**Merci à mizi, mumun vanou, et chrichri**

Réponses aux reviews Haryjo : Dsl pour avoir mit tant de temps, mé ce coup ci s'était pour la bonne cause. Tu me cose encore *_*. Lol. Tu es patient mouai cé ce qu'on dit, lol, j'espère que ce chapitre te plait bzou à la semaine prochaine. S-Jennifer-S : je te remerci pour tes compliments, ça touche beaucoup je t'assure. Moi ? devenir écrivain ? Nan ça sonne po bien, va dire ça à ma prof de français elle t'envoi direct dans un asile lol. J'espère que ce chapitre te plait bisous Van: Merci vanou, ça touche beaucoup ton petit mot, je sais que je peut toujours compter sur mon grand gardien des idées lol. Promis j'essaireai d'abandonner mé desfois jé franchement envie de selectionnner le dossier et d'appuyer sur SUPPR lol. Allez bzou vanou à bientôt Mumu : J'ai toujours su que tu était une flemmarde et tu le sera encore plus maintenant que tu es vielle lol. Pour les fautes c'est po mal mot cé la correctrice qui sé po faire son boulot. (a) allez à dans deux sec sur msn, et encore joyeux naniversaire et gros bisous Mizi : Si tu es perfectionniste pt2r, *nan pitié me tape po snif snif*. Je vais essayer de faire évoluer la relation pour Hikaruy et Sanaë mé je suis po fortiche pour les histoire d'amuuuuuuuur lol. Je sui super contente que tu aime le fait que ryry et rémus soit en contact, je pouvais po l'isoler totalement ossi. Et promis j'essaye de  po décourager mé j'en ai marre desfois. Lol é_è jé po envie que vanou me tire les noreilles moi snif snif, et mon ryry ze le fé comme ze veux na. Pt2r. merci ma mizi pour ton roman lol bzou Tobby : oulalalalla ya 4 review alors je répond une par une : 1/  Y'a po grand chose à dire si ce n'est merci et je suis très contente que le prologue te plaise. 2/ Je sais j'ai adoré embeter l'ordre et dumbbyavec merlin. Je sé po pk mé depui le Tome 5 le vieu dirlo mé devenu antipathique et dans presque chaque fic que je lit ya ryry qui lui pardonne et je trouve ça absurde. Pour la longueur de mes chapter je suis loin de rivaliser avec toi mé ça me donne déjà bcp de boulot lol 3/ Suis désolé ya po bcp d'action là ossi, mé promis yen a dans l'otre, je ne pense po que je vé bcp développer la magi de ce monde justes les méthodes d'enseignements dsl 4/  Et voui tu as eu de la magie et là ya des mort fé gaffe de po t'évanouir devant ton écran pt2r. je crois que l'otre question ke ta poser je té répondu par l'affirmatif ET voilà jé fé le tour merci pour tout les encouragements bisous a + Chrichri :c'est bizarre que t'avait otant de pb, les robes pour lesquelles j'affirme o et fort que tu m'a aider lol, n'apparaisse qu'o chapter 9 ou plutot 10 sur ff.net. c'est po bien je té di de menacer les gens je suis tte triste.snif snif. J'espère que ce chapter te plait zibou ma chrichri Et voilà un de plus, j'aimerai bien avoir o moin une dizaine de review pour la suite, mais je crois que je rêve lol. Donc je dit ossi un grand merci o lecteur « silencieu » merci de me lire Bisous à la semaine prochaine Mili 


	6. Le combat avec armes

Et me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre. Alors comme cé la tradition je dois vous avertir que je ne tire aucun profit à écrire cette histoire, bien que j'orai besoin d'un pitit peu de sous ^_^

Rien né à moi sof ce qui né po à la big boss de HP ! vous suiver ? lol

Merci à ma mumu qui ma corriger mon chapitre

Et cé partiiiiiiiii, bonne lecture à tous

**_05 : Le combat avec armes_**

-- Allez debout espèce de fainéant, on va aller courir et après tu commences les arts martiaux ou plutôt le combat avec armes et cette après-midi tu iras continuer ton entraînement avec le maître, expliqua joyeusement Hikaru en ignorant les gémissements de Harry planqué sous son oreiller.

-- Tu peux pas me foutre la paix pour une fois ou alors arrêtez de me hurler dans les oreilles tous les matin, grogna Harry en balançant son coussin dans la tête de son ami !

-- Tu me cherches espèce de petit morveux ?

Et Hikaru lui sauta dessus sans aucunes pitiés pour le soumettre à l'affreux supplice des chatouillis.

Après une bonne dizaines de minutes de franche rigolade, Harry déclara forfait et alla se changer afin de faire son footing matinal en compagnie du jeune moine.

Une fois dehors, ils sortirent hors du temple et coururent dans les campagnes avoisinantes en saluant les quelques personnes qu'ils rencontraient et qui étaient en faite les même tous les matins.

Harry se rappela de la première fois qu'Hikaru l'avait emmené courir, il n'avait eu aucune endurance, et s'était arrêté au bout d'une demi heure alors que maintenant ils couraient trois heures tous les matins et le survivant n'était même pas fatigué. Il était fière des progrès fulgurant qu'il avait fait en peu de temps et qui rendaient son amis si fière de lui. La fierté voilà un sentiment qu'il aimait qu'on éprouve pour lui, cela le comblait énormément.

En rentrant au temple Harry alla prendre une douche puis rejoignit Hikaru qui était déjà à table dans la grande salle en compagnie de Genzo, Sanaë et Kumi.

-- Alors p'tit gars, tu commences le combat avec armes avec nous, tu risques de souffrir déclara Genzo avec un sérieux peu habituel et un sourire malveillant.

Le survivant déglutit difficilement en faisant une grimace des plus comiques ce qui fit rire discrètement ses amis. En début de journée, il était impatient, mais cette impatience venait de fondre comme de l'eau au soleil. Les deux jeunes femmes et Hikaru éclatèrent de rire sans aucune retenue, cette fois ci, face à la mine déconfite du survivant, vite suivi par Genzo et finalement Harry qui s'était finalement repris.

Pendant le reste du petit déjeuner, Sanaë regarda gentiment mais discrètement le jeune adolescent, c'était extraordinaire la façon dont il avait changé durant ces derniers mois, maintenant partout où il allait, les jeunes filles de son age se retournaient et gloussaient bêtement. Et pour le peu que Harry les regarde et leurs sourit, elles viraient instantanément au rouge. Même elle devait avouer qu'il s'était parfaitement bien développé et les couleurs et la décoration pour le moins particulier de son kimono le mettait parfaitement en valeur. Mais le jeune adolescent s'était fixé le but de finir son apprentissage afin de pouvoir tuer ce lord de malheur et ainsi pouvoir venger la mort de toute les personnes que ce salopard avait provoqué en les assassinant comme il avait assassiné ses parents. Et personne ne pourrait le distraire de son objectif et surtout pas une bande de glousseuses. Le mieux que l'on pouvait faire pour lui était de le soutenir et de lui montrer que l'on comptait sur lui. De plus la nouvelle comme quoi il était un shurié et le disciple de Kiraï en personne s'était répandue comme le lait sur le feu. Mais personne ne savait ce qu'ils faisaient pendant ces heures là, même Hikaru l'ignorait ce qui n'était pas peu dire étant donné qu'il était le 1er disciple du maître. Le peu que l'on savait était que lorsque le survivant sortait de la salle où il s'entraînait avec le maître, il allait directement s'effondrer sur son lit complètement épuisé et vider de toute énergie. Il ne prenait même pas la peine de venir manger. Les quatre amis avaient appris énormément sur le monde du jeune homme et de leurs habitudes dans sa société, et ils connaissaient presque toute sa vie maintenant bien qu'il y est encore quelques points obscurs comme le pourquoi il ne faisait plus confiance à son ancien mentor un certain Dumbledore ou encore certains points de son enfance qu'il refusait de révéler parce que cela lui était trop douloureux. La cloche marquant la fin du déjeuner sonna et la tira brutalement de ses pensées.

-- Youhou la rêveuse, il est l'heure d'allé au cour de combat, t'es avec nous ou encore au pays des rêves ? demanda ironiquement Hikaru.

Sentant une nouvelle querelle entre les deux amis commencée, Genzo les tira tous les deux en direction de la salle de combat avant que la situation ne s'envenime trop. Le survivant et Kumi les suivirent en silence mais avec un grand sourire plaqué aux lèvres. 

L'adolescent avait appris dès le troisième jour que toutes les personnes de ce monde, shurié ou pas, suivait un entraînement aux arts-martiaux, parce que c'était la tradition de ce monde. Il avait adoré le concept de mettre tous le monde sur le même pied d'égalité et cela malgré les grandes différences qui les opposaient. Ils arrivèrent enfin dans la salle et l'instructeur Maitre Aïchi, qui était le frère de maître Kiraï, mais qui n'était pas un shurié, prit la parole.

-- Bon aujourd'hui, le jeune Harry nous a rejoint mais comme il n'a aucune notion du combat non magique, Genzo et Hikaru vous allez lui enseigné parallèlement pendant que je fais mon cour et surtout allez à votre rythme jeune homme dit-il en regardant gentiment Harry.

Devant le sourire sadique de Genzo et celui plein de malice d'Hikaru, Harry déglutit avec difficulté et acquiesça malgré la peur grandissante de ce que ses amis allaient lui faire subir. Ils allèrent ensuite se mettre au calme dans un coin de la salle.

-- Bon nous allons commencer par tester tes réflexes en même temps je te donnerais des conseilles pour que tu assures mieux ta défense, l'attaque ne sera que pour la deuxième partie du cour expliqua Hikaru puis il lui tendit un long bout de bois, ceci est un bâton à deux mains donc comme son nom l'indique tu dois le tenir fermement des deux mains, là et là dit-il en plaçant les mains du survivant correctement sur le bâton. Donc Genzo tu commences doucement puis tu accéléreras la cadence.

Harry, lui, regardait sceptiquement le bâton qu'il tenait entre ces mains, cela lui rappelait vaguement son enfance quand il essayait de se protéger de son cousin et de sa bande avec des bouts de bois qu'il trouvait à proximité du bois.

Soudain il entendit par on ne sait quel moyen le bruit d'un bout de bois qui fendait l'air, automatiquement il leva son bâton pour se protéger et para le coup que Genzo avait tenter de lui donner. Il se maudit intérieurement de son manque de vigilance qui, si il se rappelait bien, devait être constante comme disait Maugrey ou enfin le faux Maugrey.

Hikaru de son coté paraissait très étonné des réflexes du jeune hommes qui arrivait pour le moment à stopper les coups de Genzo qui était réputé pour ses coups puissants et sa grande maîtrise des armes. Le rythme s'intensifia et il vit quelques chose qui pourrait porter préjudice au jeune homme lors d'un combat réel :

-- Harry tiens toi plus fermement sur tes deux jambes on dirait que tu vas t'envoler et n'hésites pas à renvoyer le bâton adverse avec le tien c'est considéré comme de la défense, alors hésites moins, et sois moins brouillon dans tes arrêts, concentres toi sur ton seul objectif celui de ne prendre aucun coup.

Le jeune adolescent acquiesça, et là alors à la stupeur des deux jeunes hommes, le regards du survivant changea du tout au tout, alors que jusque là il était rempli de curiosité et de malice, maintenant il était froid et déterminé. Il ne laissait transparaître aucun sentiment sur son visage excepté l'envie de progresser et d'apprendre.

Genzo et Hikaru se regardèrent un instant, surpris du changement aussi radical de leur ami, puis Genzo décida de passer au niveau supérieur, il enchaîna les coups à une vitesse stupéfiante mais le jeune homme n'avait pas derrière lui ses 5 années de Quidditch pour rien, il arrêtait tous les coups et renvoyait sauvagement le bâton de Genzo vers lui.

-- Bon je crois que c'est l'heure de passer à l'attaque, les interrompit Hikaru impressionner par la vitesse dont le jeune apprenait et mettait en pratique les conseils qu'on lui donnait. Donc maintenant Harry, ton but est également de te protéger mais également de porter des coup très précis sur ton adversaire. Les points les plus sensibles sont la nuque, le bas du dos, l'estomac, le ventre, l'arrière des genoux. Les coups tu dois les porter au felling, tu ne dois pas avoir de pas précis, je te le rappelle ton but est de mettre au tapis ton adversaire le plus rapidement possible en lui faisant un maximum de mal.

-- Hum, Hum fit Genzo.

Harry sursauta face à ce mauvais souvenir que lui rappelait le « hum hum » : Miss Dolorès Ombrage, la grande inquisitrice de Poudlard et son pire cauchemar concernant l'année qui venait de s'écouler. Il faudra absolument qu'il empêche Genzo de faire ça.

-- Je veux pas contredire ce que tu viens de dire mon cher ami mais je te signale que c'est moi qui prendrait les coups alors vas-y mollo parce que moi je te le dit ce gosse à des réflexes incroyables et quand il repoussait le bâton fallait sentir avec quelle violence il le faisait, j'en ai prit mal au bras. Je te jure j'ai cru que je le rétamerai en quelques minutes mais il a une force incroyable qu'on dirait pas de l'extérieur.

Harry rougit face aux compliments que lui faisait Genzo, il avait apprit que cette homme un peu bourru sur les coté était très gentil mais faisait des compliment que très rarement sauf à sa Kumi chérie.

-- Mais bon je veux juste le tester allez tu vas pas te dégonfler t'es le meilleur combattant, allez courage, répondit Hikaru en suppliant son ami avec une mimique des plus drôle.

-- D'accord, d'accord, concéda Genzo puis il se tourna vers Harry, et toi ne me démonte pas je crains le pire.

-- J'essayerais, répliqua Harry avec le même sourire mauvais que Genzo lui faisait le matin et même il y a quelques minutes.

-- Bon allez en position, et Harry n'oublies pas c'est au felling alors essaies pas de copier les pas de ton adversaire.

-- Okay, je vais essayer de me débrouiller, puis il rajouta sadiquement en regardant Genzo, et de pas trop t'abîmer.

-- Bon on y va, en position, GO, déclara Hikaru qui avait du mal à calmer son fou rire suite à la réplique du jeune homme.

Les coup s'enchaînaient très rapidement, aucun des adversaires n'arrivait à toucher l'autre. Si quelqu'un de non avertit serait venu regarder le combat il ne prendrait jamais Harry pour un débutant. Il paraît admirablement bien tout les coups et contre attaquait férocement. Il tournoyait, se baissait, sautait, avec une telle élégance et une telle concordance entre tous ses gestes qu'il ferait pâlir d'envie le meilleur des combattants.

Les deux guerriers étaient tellement concentrés qu'il ne virent pas Hikaru s'éclipser. Ce dernier était allé chercher le maître et les filles en courant pour les avertir de ce qui se passait entre le survivant et Genzo.

-- Venez voir c'est dingue, Harry se bat aussi bien que Genzo c'est incroyable, faut vraiment que vous voyez ça ç'est vachement impressionnant. Quand je les ai quitter, ils se battaient depuis déjà dix minutes et aucuns ne s'étaient prit de coup. Je vous jure faut vraiment que vous le voyez.

Les autres élèves qui virent leur maître et ses meilleurs disciples se précipités vers l'endroit où se situait le nouveau les firent s'arrêter à leur tour et décider d'aller voir ce qui se passait. Dès que tous ce petit monde fut arrivé vers les lieu du combat, il regardèrent Genzo et Harry avec les yeux remplis d'incrédulité. C'était dingue comment une personne qui était supposé avoir commencer les cours que le matin même puisse se battre aussi bien. Cependant le maître remarqua que quelque chose clochait du coté à Harry.

-- Regardez tous, Harry a un excellent niveau, mais il lui manque de la souplesse mais  ce qui l'avantage néanmoins il est supérieur sur le fait qu'il a réussit par on ne sait quel moyens à analyser le timing des attaques de Genzo.

Le combat commençait à perdre en intensité, les deux combattants étaient franchement fatigués et ils décidèrent d'entamer la dernière phase du choc. Genzo entreprit de lui donner un coup dans le dos mais Harry se baissa instantanément, se releva aussi vite et tourna sur lui pour se retrouver derrière son adversaire puis lui donna un puissant coup derrière les genoux qui le fit s'étalé par terre. Deux secondes passèrent puis Harry s'écroula à son tour par terre pour tenter de reprendre son souffle et se reposer, ce combat l'avait complètement tué, Genzo était allongé juste à coté de lui et respirait bruyamment pour reprendre de l'air. Ils relevèrent la tête en même temps et virent que toute la salle les regardait soit bouche bée soit les yeux remplis d'incrédulité ou d'admiration.

-- Quoi ? On a des boutons sur le bout du nez ou quoi ? demanda Harry qui n'aimait pas que tout le monde le dévisage ainsi.

-- Je dois te dire Harry que ce combat m'a franchement étonné, tu as commencé ce matin et tu bats trois heures plus tard mon meilleur disciple, il y a de quoi se poser des questions. En plus tu as des réflexes très impressionnants je dois avouer, comment as tu fait pour les développer autant et le timing de Genzo comment l'as tu trouver ?

-- C'était assez facile, c'est le même tempo qu'une musique que j'écoutait souvent à l'école lorsque j'était enfant. Cette prof adorait cette musique et moi aussi je la trouvait apaisante et comme par hasard elle allait très bien sur les mouvement de mon adversaire donc il suffisait de fredonner cette mélodie en même temps que je me battait. 

-- C'est très impressionnant je n'aurait jamais penser à utiliser la musique pour analyser le timing de mon adversaire mais pour tes réflexes tu nous as toujours pas répondu ?

Le visage de Harry devint sombre et rempli de peine pendant l'espace d'un instant puis il prit son masque de froideur, qu'il avait réussi à développer avec Kiraï et qui, pour lui, était devenu une sorte d'échappatoire face aux questions dérangeantes qu'on lui posait souvent. 

-- C'est naturel, c'est un don de la famille, je tient ça de mon père, et maintenant excusez-moi mais maître Kiraï m'attends pour mon entraînement. 

Il tendit la main à Genzo et l'aida à se relever. Il s'adressa à Hikaru et aux filles :

-- Je vous revois demain au ptit dèj. Passez une bonne journée, vous aussi maître.

Et il fendit la foule dont les membres se déplaçaient pour lui laisser le chemin libre, ils étaient encore sous le choc de la réponse vraiment incomplète qu'il avait donné au maître quant à ses réflexes et de la tristesse qui était apparu sur son visage à ce moment là.

-- Pourquoi a-t-il eu autant de peine ? Son père est décédé n'est-ce pas ? demanda maître Aïchi qui regrettait d'avoir fait de la peine au jeune homme en lui posant cette question qui devait lui être très douloureuse.

-- C'est sa vie, nous n'avons pas le droit d'en parler sans sa permission mais ne lui parler jamais de sa famille ou de ses amis, vous lui ferez plus de mal que de bien, comme vous l'avez remarquer c'est un adolescent différents des autres et qui a toujours souffert de ça, expliqua Hikaru qui après tout le connaissait mieux que tout les autres.

Et lui aussi partis accompagnés de ses amis dont Genzo qui commentait l'extraordinaire combat qu'il avait fait avec le survivant.

Pendant ce temps Harry marchait le plus vite possible pour aller en cour avec son maître de magie, il n'aimait pas les regards de pitié qu'on lui jetait à tout bout de champs, ça remuait plus le couteau dans la plaie qu'autre chose. En plus le fait de parler de son père lui faisait surtout penser à sa mort, puis celle de sa  mère, de son parrain, de son oncle, de sa tante, et de son cousin. Maintenant c'était sur il n'y avait plus personne dans sa famille, il ne lui restait que son oncle Remus et il ferai tout ce qui était en sa possession pour qu'il ne lui arrive rien, il voulait qu'il reste avec lui et qu'il ne l'abandonne pas comme celui qu'il considérait comme son mentor et son grand père. Dumbledore, le vénérable Dumbledore d'après les sorciers, il l'avait trahi et avait provoqué la mort de Sirius, il lui en voulait tellement de toutes les cachotteries qu'il lui avait faites d'ailleurs maintenant il tremblait de rage et de colère dès qu'il pensait à lui. Le jeune survivant était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il n'avait même pas remarquer que ses pas l'avait porter juste devant la porte d'entrée du « territoire » du shurié comme il se plaisait à nommer cette salle.

Il respira un bon coup pour évacuer la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis sa sortie du cour de maître Aïchi puis poussa la porte prêt à affronter ce nouveau cour avec autant de brio qu'il l'avait fait pendant les trois mois précédents.

A suivre………… 

_Merci vanou, mizi, krikri et mumuuuuuuuu_

_RAR :_

_La mumu de 17ans : Mais de rien ma mumu, c'st la moindre des chose que je pouvait faire surtout pour ton annif, et tu sé dédier un chapter cé po grand chose. Bon je te laisse bzou._

_Arathorn : oh lalalala je rougit en lisant ta review, cé tré tré gentil, qualifié ma fic de délicieuse me ravir. Je suis super contente que tu aimes l'histoire. Allez tchao o plaisir de te retrouver o prochain chapitre _

_S-Jennifer-S : je suis contente que tu continu à reviewer et à aimer ma fic, tu es l'une des seules qui suit mon histoire depuis le debut, je suis très touché à chaque fois par tes pitits mots, et je t'en remerci ça fé super plaisir. Aller bzou_

_Mary : a quand la suite ? et bien je dirait maintenant. Pt2r j'espère que ce chapitre te plait bizous_

_Chrichri : Oh ma krikri tu é tellement gentille, je suis très contente d'avoir fé ta connaissance sur le net et de parler avec toi souvent. Je te promet que j'essayerai de plus déprimer même si cé mal parti. Et je t'en supllit ma krkri DIT PO MON PRENOM, je sé que tu en é capable T_T et quant au fé de venir chez moi pour me botter les fesses, ben je serai heureuse de te rencontrer kan même ^_^ je te remercie ossi de me faire de la PUB alors moi ossi j'en laisserai une en bas de la page même si je suppose qu'elle servira po à gd chose. Bzou ma chouchoune lol_

_S'L.I.A : merci pour ton chtit mot, ça fé plaisir et pour être honnête moi ossi je suis heureuse que té trouver ma fic lol ^_^ a pluche_

_Tiffany Shin : kikoooo toi, toi aussi tu é une nouvelle rewieuveuse, je suis contente que tu me laisse un pitit mot, ben comme tu as vu ya un new chapter ojourd'hui   ciao_

_Van : promis mon vanouuuuuuuuuuu, j'essayerai de po lacher le morceo, je vé m'accrocher et comme je dit si souvent COURAGE A MOI ^_^merci pour ton pitit mot mon ou plutot notre grand gardiens des idées ~_^ allez à dans quelques minutes sur aol bizouuuuuuu._

_Tobby : T_T je suis dsllééééééé, snif snif, mé je te jure les prochains chapter devienne de plus en plus grand. Et si tu reste sur ta faim, va manger un morceau ^_^ lol. Moi ossi je susi contente qui yé pu les Dursley cé deux gros porc et ce ch'velle moripile ou plutot moripilait jé éradiquer le pb alors # ^_^ # . Alors tu aimes mon animagus ? moi ossi j'en suis fière je me suis inspiré de Yué dans Sakura, j'adooooooore. Et enfin le dernier point franchement si jé fé la journée à rémus cé pk j'avais ossi la flegme d'écrire les 3 mois à  ryry lol. Allez je te laisse à bientôt sur MSN bzouuuuuuu_

_Imeldamizi : Je suis contente ma mizi que tu aimes mon chapter par contre je dois avouer que tes propos sont assez sadik sur les dursley O_O moi à ta place j'orai dit pire lol. Mé cé vrai ça cé comme des moustik kan ça nou gène fo les écraser #  ^_^ #  Bon je me reprend en main sinon je vé finit par tomber du coté obscur de la force pt2r. Chuuuuuuuut fo po dire que tu as la suite cé top secret lol. Allez bzou ma mizi à moi (et ossi vanou pk sinon il va o être content) ^_^_

_Et voilà jé fini, alors tout d'abord (et oui encore) je tien à m'excuser si certain(e)s on mit des review et que jé po répondu mé cé po ma fote pk ya plain de bug avec ff.net alors dsl snif snif._

_Je remerci tout les lecteur silencieux, qui me lise et j'espère qu'il aimes. Mais je tien à dire tt de même qu'un petit mot é tjrs tré apprécier et si certain auteur lise ceci je suis sure qu'il me comprendront ^_^ alors ce serai super si je pouvais avoir une dizaine de review, ca motive vachement. _

_Allez à la semaine prochaine les namis, bzouuuuuuuuuuuuuuu_

_Milli_

_Je vous conseille d'aller lire les fics de imeldamizi et de Christel ce sont deux auteurs super talentueuse, elle sont dans mes auteurs préférés dans ma bio aller faire un tour ~_^_


	7. Aura de force et repos forcé

Et voilà, encor un. Alors encore le blabla du début rien né a moi, je me fé po de fric avec, et ce qui paraît hors norme cé à moi (et oui un pitit peu kan même ^_^).

Merci à mumu d'voir corriger

Bonne lecture à tousssssssssssssss   ( O_O je vous jure je suis po fourchelangue ^_^ koi ke !)

**_06 : Aura de force et repos forc_**

Maître Kiraï regarda son jeune disciple entrer dans sa salle. Il paraissait totalement éteint et extrêmement peiné, il avait le visage baissé mais sa démarche était toujours aussi affirmée ce qui montrait combien le jeune adolescent était puissant et combien il commençait à vraiment bien maîtriser celle-ci. Mais ce qui était étrange aujourd'hui c'était qu'il paraissait avoir un poids tellement lourd sur le dos que ses épaules étaient courbées et que ses pieds traînaient au sol, alors que d'habitude quand il marchait on avait l'impression qu'il glissait sur le sol ou alors qu'il volait à quelques centimètres du sol mais là tout était différent.

-- Bonjour Harry, dit-il gentiment, tu n'as pas l'air d'aller très bien. Tu en fais trop tu sais, tu devrais prendre un peu de repos.

Harry sursauta encore une fois en moins de cinq minutes, il remarqua qu'il était juste devant l'estrade où se tenait son maître, et il ne s'aperçu même pas du regard perçant d'inquiétude que lui jetait Kiraï.

-- Oh bonjour maître, je suis désolé je ne vous avais pas vu, mais ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi, je vais bien, juste quelques mauvais souvenirs qui sont remontés à la surface, mais rien de bien grave.

-- Je sais que tu me dis pas toute la vérité sur tes sentiments, je respecte tes choix, mais je pense cependant que tu travailles trop. Tu sais, te tuer au travail ne sera pas la réponse à tes malheurs.

-- Je n'ais pas le choix, je dois tenir le coup, pour mes parents, pour mon parrain, pour ma tante et mon oncle pour mon cousin, pour les venger de ce psychopathe. Je dois protéger mes amis, leurs familles, et mon oncle Rémus. Alors je vais me mettre au boulot illico presto parce que je suis déjà en retard. Donc aujourd'hui, c'est la phase finale de la maîtrise de la magie il faut que je fasse les liaisons entre les parties de mon corps et comme ça les flux ne seront plus stoppés.

Kiraï acquiesça et ne chercha pas à parlementer ou à contredire son disciple. Il s'était vite rendu compte les mois précédents que bien que le jeune homme soit très attentif et travailleur, il ne se détournait jamais du but qu'il s'était fixé et cela à ses risques et périls. On pouvait lui reprocher beaucoup de choses à l'exception du courage et des sacrifices qu'ils faisait pour pouvoir venir en aide aux autres. Et puis on ne pouvait pas ne pas s'inquiéter en voyant la quantité monstrueuse de travail qu'il abattait chaque jour. De plus maître Kiraï s'était vraiment attaché à ce jeune homme qui lui avait bouleversé la monotonie de son quotidien. 

-- C'était lorsque l'on est le plus fière de son élève que l'on peut alors se dire que l'on est un bon maître, se dit le maître.

Pendant ce temps le jeune homme ne chercha pas à savoir ce qui se passait au moment même dans l'esprit de son mentor, il commençait déjà à se plonger dans sa transe. Au fil que les minutes passaient une fine silhouette se dessina derrière ses paupières, d'abord flou elle devenait de plus en plus précise. Puis aussi lentement des couleurs apparurent, chacune se plaçant sur une partie du corps qui en faite représentait le survivant lui-même. Son aura dorée emprisonnée dans le filet de rouge, d'argent et de vert semblait sectionné à chaque fin de membres. Puis tout aussi lentement Harry commença à ordonner à ses parties de se liées et de ne former plus qu'une seule forme distincte qui recouvrait absolument tout le corps.

Kiraï observait depuis près de trois heures son disciple, il pouvait suivre ses progrès directement grâce à l'aura qui s'échappait du corps du jeune homme. D'ailleurs ce dernier avait presque fini de lier les parties de son corps, les couleurs s'allongeaient confuse et fusionnaient ensemble.

Enfin au bout de cinq heures de travail acharné, les deux dernières parties s'assemblèrent, un vif éclat doré d'une pureté magnifique inonda la pièce pendant un bref instant. Le jeune homme ouvrit les yeux et contrairement au fois précédente la couleur qui l'entourait ne se dissipa pas. Il regarda son maître qui lui faisait un immense sourire en signe de victoire. 

Mais Harry contrairement aux fois précédentes se sentait bizarre il avait l'impression d'être plongé dans du liquide et de flotter dedans, il leva sa main et vit avec surprise qu'elle était devenue toute dorée et qu'elle était comme emprisonnée dans un grillage fait de tresses, rouge, argent et vert. Il regarda son maître qui le regardait toujours avec fierté puis lui demanda :

-- Maître, pourquoi je vois mon aura ? C'est pas normal ça ! ! ! Et mes ennemis pourront la voir et ce ne sera pas très discret, surtout si je veux les prendre par surprise.

-- Arrêtes de paniquer Harry regardes elle commence déjà à se dissiper, mais dès que tu fera un combat épuisant ou alors des hauts sorts de magie elle apparaîtra mais tu as toujours un seuil assez haut à dépasser quand même avant qu'elle n'apparaisse.

Le jeune survivant était complètement hypnotisé par cette vague dorée vivante qui bougeait au rythme de son cœur. Il la contempla jusqu'à ce qu'elle retourne doucement à l'intérieur de sa peau.

-- Harry  tu viens de finir une grande étape de ton apprentissage, si tu essayes tes sorts ce soir tu verras à quel point tu es devenu puissant presque deux fois plus qu'avant. Maintenant faut que tu l'as fortifie et que tu l'augmentes.

-- D'accord maître je suis encore en forme pour ce soir, on peux commencer !

-- Non Monsieur Potter, reprit fermement Kiraï il est hors de question qu'on commence avant une semaine au minimum, tu vas te reposer, te détendre et ce n'est pas juste pour ma matière mais pour les autres aussi. Puis voyant que le jeune allait protester, il ajouta : tu n'as pas le droit de protester sinon je ne t'apprends plus rien, j'ai bien voulu que tu finisse cette étape aujourd'hui mais je te prévient je ne lâcherai plus rien, tu vas te reposer et tu n'as pas le choix, vas lire ou je sais pas moi, fait autre chose mais détends toi !

Harry regarda bizarrement son maître, c'est vrai que même s'il n'avait pas osé se l'avouer avant de peur de se décourager il était épuisé. Un peu de repos ne lui fera que du bien, il pourrait profiter du l'immense bibliothèque qui l'avait tant attiré mais dont il n'avait pas eu le temps d'aller visité. 

Et le sorcier sortit de la salle, sans regard en arrière heureux de pouvoir aller se plonger dans ses draps. Il n'était pas très tard, approximativement 9.00pm, se dit-il en regardant le soleil se coucher.

Il arriva dans sa chambre, et alla prendre un bon bain où il pu enfin se détendre de cette dure journée de travail. Puis, en sortant de la salle de bain, il farfouilla dans son sac où reposait encore les trois quart de ses affaires. Et là il se rendit compte à quel point il s'était négliger depuis les trois derniers mois. Il remit tous ses livres à la bonne taille et les installa sur l'étagère vide qui était dans sa chambre, il les classa par années et se constata qu'il en avait un paquet, puis il sortit son éclair de feu que sa directrice de maison lui avait restituer en début de vacances, il se rappelait de la façon dont il avait sauté de joie en apprenant qu'il reprenait sa place dans l'équipe et qu'on lui restituait donc son balai. Ce balai cher à son cœur que son  parrain lui avait offert lors du noël de sa troisième année, il était encore aujourd'hui le plus puissant sur le marché du moins avant qu'il ne parte. Il alla s'installer sur son lit ou il contempla un moment le plafond blanc, puis ne supportant plus le blanc, il se tourna sur le coté mais les murs étaient désespérément nus, vides de tout portait, tableau. Il se redressa et vit son album photo sur sa table de chevet. Une idée lui traversa la tête et il se leva et chercha dans ses livres et plus précisément dans ceux d'enchantements pour trouver comment coller des affiches sur les murs, multiplier et agrandir les photos.

En feuilletant ses livres de toutes les années antérieures il se rendit compte à quel point, les élèves n'apprenaient pas tout dedans et combien Hermione devait travailler pour tout savoir. Il trouva la formule pour multiplier les photos, c'était un sort assez basique de 2ème année mais qui lui était pourtant inconnu, il suffisait de pointer sa baguette sur la photo ou l'image et de dire « multiplio » et déplaçant sa baguette vers l'extérieur de la photo comme pour la tirer et là alors une nouvelle photo apparaîtra aussi bien faite que l'originale. Harry essaya sur la photo de mariage de ses parents avec les maraudeurs et deux filles du même age derrière les jeunes mariés. Mais le survivant décida de changer la photo ou plutôt de faire disparaître une des personne présente, il repointa sa baguette sur la photo et murmura « eltadsipo », et peu à peu Peter Pettigrow disparu de la photo ce qui désormais était beaucoup plus au goût du jeune homme.  Il décida de l'accrocher au plafond juste au dessus de son lit comme ça tout ses anges gardiens vieilleraient sur lui. Il réitéra l'expérience sur plusieurs autres photos qui représentaient plusieurs moments importants de sa vie comme une où il était avec Rémus et Sirius l'année dernière lors de noël et où les deux derniers maraudeurs lui avait raconter toutes les blagues qu'ils avaient fait ce qui avait engendré pas mal de fou rire. Une autre le montrait triomphant en train de brandir fièrement la coupe de quidditch lors de sa troisième année, ses coéquipiers étaient à coté de lui plus heureux que jamais, et saluaient la foule en délire composée de Poufsouffle, Serdaigle et bien sur des Griffondors. Sur l'arrière plan on voyait un Drago Malefoy et des Serpentards verts de rage suite à leur humiliante défaite contre l'équipe du survivant par le score sans appel de 220 à 30. Les autres photos étaient toutes assez diverses, le jeune homme en avait accroché sept en tout et ornaient à présent les murs de sa chambre qui étaient beaucoup plus chaleureux. Il décida également de changer la couleur des rideaux en rouge et or en hommage à sa maison à Poudlard.

Plus tard, Harry s'allongea sur son lit comme il l'avait fait en début de soirée et regarda à nouveau son plafond où il voyait ses parents et son parrain veiller sur lui. Tout était calme, cela le changeait de la tension permanente qu'il ressentait. En fait en écoutant plus attentivement, tout n'était pas si calme que ça. Par la fenêtre légèrement entrouverte, la douce brise de la nuit portait dans son courant une douce mélodie, il se leva et sorti dans le jardin du temple, la douce litanie devenait de plus en plus distincte. Dès qu'il se fut rapproché un peu plus près le survivant reconnu immédiatement l'instrument qui émettait ce qu'il trouvait de plus beau, les cordes qui se pinçaient puis que l'on grattaient tout doucement, c'était son rêve de pouvoir un jour pouvoir jouer de la guitare et du piano. C'était merveilleux de pouvoir créé quelques chose rien qu'en enfonçant quelques touches ou en grattant quelques cordes. La musique était un de ses rêves depuis qu'il était petit, il adorait écouter la musique que mettait sa tante quand il était enfermé dans son placard et qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix que de l'écouter. Mais pour lui ce n'était pas un supplice au contraire c'était un cadeau de pouvoir écouter de si belle symphonie.

Finalement le survivant arriva vers le lac et vit avec stupeur que le musicien en question était une musicienne, il s'agissait de Sanaë. A voir son visage concentré et ses yeux fermés, elle essayait de ressentir les notes au plus profond de son être. Harry lui aussi ressentait la douceur de la mélodie mais on pouvait y détecter comme un appelle au secours, un appel à l'amour. 

Harry resta à l'écouter pendant une bonne heure, elle ne l'avait pas remarqué, il s'était assis derrière elle. Quand elle eu finit et qu'elle se leva, Harry vit que son beau visage était sillonné de larmes, elle sursauta quand elle le vit et essuya vite les gouttes d'eau.

-- Ha….Harry ça fait longtemps que t'es l ? Tu as tout entendu ?

-- Je suis là depuis au moins une bonne heure, j'ai effectivement tout entendu et j'ai trouvé ça absolument magnifique ! Pourquoi tu joues la nuit ?

-- Merci c'est gentil, je joue la nuit parce que c'est très personnel cette musique c'est ma mère, qui est décédée maintenant, qui m'avait appris à en jouer et dès que j'y rejoue je repense à elle. C'est une façon de l'immortaliser, un peu comme toi avec tes photos.

-- Tu pourrais m'apprendre à en jouer cette semaine ? S'il te plais j'ai toujours rêver d'en jouer.

-- Si tu veux mais ça risque de faire beaucoup trop de chose, tu as ton entraînement pour ton endurance, celui pour les arts martiaux, celui pour la magie, énuméra-t-elle, tu seras surchargé après. On en discutait tout les quatre à midi d'ailleurs, on trouve que tu travailles beaucoup trop, tu vas être à bout bientôt et tu pètera un câble comme tu dis.

-- Plus la peine de vous inquiéter maître Kiraï m'a mit au repos forcé pour une bonne semaine au minimum, je dois me détendre qu'il ma dit, expliqua l'adolescent dépité.

-- Alors d'accord je t'apprendrais, mais ne le dit à personne ce sera notre jardin secret, je t'apprendrai la nuit, à la tomber du crépuscule, lorsque la première étoile apparaîtra et ici vers le lac on a une bonne résonance c'est bien. Allez bonne nuit Harry, vas te reposer, je te revois demain.

-- Bonne nuit aussi

Sanaë lui fit une bise sur la joue et partie de son coté laissant un Harry médusé de l'audace de son amie et du fait qu'il allait pouvoir réaliser son rêve. Reprenant un peu contenance, il partit en direction de sa chambre et se coucha. Il ne s'écoula pas une minutes avant que Morphée ne le prenne dans ses bras.

Le lendemain matin, il était encore tôt, le soleil venait juste de paraître à l'horizon, Hikaru s'apprêtait à tourner la poignée de la porte afin de rentrer dans la chambre voisine à la sienne pour  réveiller son jeune ami, lorsqu'il fut brusquement interrompu par une voix familière. 

-- Laisses le dormir cette semaine ne le réveilles pas, il faut qu'il se repose un peu, il est exténué.

-- Maître, que se passe-t-il ? Il est malade ? demanda le jeune moine à son maître qui venait de surgir à l'autre bout du couloir.

-- Non ne t'inquiètes pas, il n'est pas malade, mais il est fatigué, très fatigué, psychiquement et physiquement. Il ne veut déjà pas se l'avouer à lui-même, je croit même qu'il ne s'en rendait pas compte, pour lui seul l'objectif d'atteindre son but compte. Alors hier je l'ai mit au repos forcé pendant une semaine, il ne travaillera pas aussi intensivement que les derniers mois qu'il a passé avec nous, donc ne t'en fait pas si tu ne le vois pas au petit déjeuner, il viendra sûrement à midi et ce soir. Tant qu'à moi je vais voir à quoi ressemble sa chambre car j'ai toujours été très intrigué par les goûts de ce jeune homme.

-- Vous allez voir maître c'est assez simple, il n'a même pas encore déballer ses affaires depuis qu'il est là, il ouvrit la porte et regarda la chambre avec stupeur ! Il a tout changé c'était pas comme ça hier, il a du le faire hier soir, dit Hikaru en contemplant les murs de la pièce.

Maître Kiraï, quant à lui, regarda tout d'abord le visage du dormeur, il semblait si paisible dans son sommeil qu'il soupçonna le survivant de vivre un rêve pour le moins merveilleux. Ensuite son regard dériva sur les mur, il resta ébahi devant les drôles bout de papier qui avait des personnages dessus qui semblaient vivant et qui regardaient le jeune homme qui dormait avec des regards remplis d'amour. Il regarda son disciple qui, lui, ne semblait pas surpris de voir des bout de papiers aussi étranges.

--Qu'est ce que c'est que ça ? Et qui sont ces personnes ? demanda le maître avec curiosité en murmurant afin de ne pas réveiller la marmotte qui dormait.

-- Harry nous a dit que chez lui on appelait ça des photos, on les prend avec un appareil spécial, elles servent à immortaliser des moments important dans la vie d'une personne récita Hikaru en se souvenant des propres paroles que le survivant avait prononcé lors de l'explication qu'il leur avait fait à lui, Sanaë, Kumi et Genzo. Quant aux personnes, ce sont les plus importantes de sa vie, là sur le plafond par exemple ce sont ses parents, Lily et James, derrière son père il y a ceux avec qui ils formaient les maraudeurs, Sirius, le parrain d'Harry et Remus celui qu'il considère comme son oncle, et normalement y'en a une quatrième mais Harry l'a effacé c'est une très longue histoire de traîtrise et de mort. Les filles par contre on ne sait pas qui elles sont, Harry lui-même semble l'ignorer. Là ce sont ses meilleurs amis, Hermione et Ronald et là-bas c'est son sport préfér : le Quittitch je crois.

-- On dit Quidditch Hikaru je te l'ai déjà répété dix millions de fois, dit la voix ensommeillée de Harry à travers les couvertures qui le recouvrait.

Les deux hommes sursautèrent puis on vit la tête de Harry émergée de dessous la montagne de couvertures, et regarder son maître et son ami. Il semblait pas encore tout à fait réveillé, et avait le regard qui partait dans le vague. Après quelques minutes, où il reprit ses esprit, il regarda à nouveau les deux intrus qui se trouvaient dans sa chambre et reprit la parole :

-- Que me vaut l'honneur de vous voir aussi tôt dans mon humble chambre ? demanda le survivant dans un geste théâtral.

-- Rien j'ai juste empêcher Hikaru de venir te réveiller pour ton entraînement à l'endurance mais comme on était devant ta chambre et que j'ai toujours été curieux de voir à quoi elle ressemblait alors je suis rentré, mais d'après mon cher disciple tu as fait quelques retouches.

-- Oui les murs étaient trop vides et le plafond trop blanc alors je l'ai fait hier soir.

-- On va te laisser te préparer Harry, on se retrouve au petit déjeuner ? dit Hikaru

-- Okay je te retrouverais dans la salle principale tout à l'heure mais là je vais prendre un bon bain comme j'en ai jamais prit dans ma vie et en profiter. 

Sur ce, les deux hommes sortirent de la chambre du survivant pendant que ce dernier prenait un moment de détente bien mérité. Il allait commencer une nouvelle journée, certes moins épuisante que celles des trois derniers mois, mais tout aussi instructive.

La suite au prochain chapter :

Merci à mumu, mizi, krikri, et vanou pour votre soutien o combien inestimable

_RAR :_

_Tobby : Alors comme ça tu me demande si j'ai pas honte de vous laisser sur votre faim ? bien je te répondrai : nan j'ai pas honte je suis très fier ^_^ et tu vas voir y'en a dans les chapitre suivant ou cé encore pire les fins lol je suis très contente que tu ai aimé le chapter, je te jure ya rien qui puisse me faire plus plaisir. Et je suis désolé tu n'ora po d'animagus ici ni de combat ! Mé de la magie, je me souvien que tu adores ça ~_^ allez je te laisse et je te reremerci pour ta grande et chaleureuse review bzou_

_Arathorn : délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, oh comme j'aime ce doux mot. * prend un air enfantin pui répète comme on secouerai un hochet* délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse, délicieuse. * se prend le jus avec le clavier et reprend ses esprits* alors que dire  sauf ke je suis super contente que tu suive ma fic. Allez bzou à pluche _

_S'L.I.A : ou lala po facile  à remettre en ordre ce pseudo O_O. alors l'abonnement é au prit d'une review par chapter ^_^ et comme tu vois tu as la suite là. Et bien demain si tu lit la review la vieille # ^_^ #. J'ai bien une correctrice,et en fait je m'en fous des fotes l'important é que ça veut dire quelque chose nan ? PS : j'aime po les chien donc y compris ls cocker pt2r.a plus kiss_

_Tiffany Shin : dit donc t'arrives déjà à courir 25minute, tu a  toute mon admiration moi je tien deux minutes à peine lol. Je sais ke imeldamizi et christel sont deux grandes auteurs et je suis très honorer de les compter parmis mes amis ce sont deux filles formidables. Allez à plus j'espère que tu aime ce chapter je te fé de gros zibou._

_Potter-68 : merci pour ta review, j'espère que tu aime ce chapter aller bzou_

_S-Jennifer-S : je suis très contente que tu aimes toujours autant ma fic et que tu ne té po lassé. Ça me rassure * soupiration* je te jure. Oh faite tu as po MSN ? Bzou à plus_

_Le dragon noir : Oh mon dieu le grand auteur de Hp et l'héritier des quatres * se lève et cour se pouponner dans la salle de bain, pui revient deux minutes plus tard* oh je suis honorer que quelqu'un qui écrive un si belle fic aime la mienne je te jure je suis tré tré contente. Pour le moment il reste dans ce monde, il n'en partira que vers le chapter 14 ou 15. allez bzou à plus_

_Audlydou : salut, je suis tré contente que tu é laisser une review ça fé super plaisirje te le promet. Avec plaisir de te retrouver o prochain chapter_

_Vanouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu, oh cé super ce petit mot ma tu sé bien que tant que tu sera là pour me botter les fesse je suis po prete de lacher le morceo. Alez bzou et passe le bijour à tu sé qui._

_Harryjo : je suis heureuse que tu sois de retour et que tu aimes mes deux chapter. Aller je te dit à plsu sur MSN bzou._

_Mumu : snif snif j'aime po l'écoooooooooole, ze veux po y aller. *se reprend en main* alors koi te dire de plus, je sé que jé plein didée tu sé à ki tu parle ? tu parle à la grande MILI. * se fé assomer et reprend sé esprit* bon je te laisse je dois y aller ya une blonde qui me harcèle sur aol et MSN (a) bzou_

_Mizi : ah ma ptite mizi à moi (et à vanou ossi sinon il va po être content ^_^)SHUUUUUT fo po dire pour les amazones, cé top secret lol. Je suis très contente que tu aimes mon histoire cé un tré bo compliment surtout q'une auteur ossi talentueuse que toi je te jure. Tu peus po savoir comme je suis contente d'avoir autant de review, cé un véritable rêve. Alors voilà le prochain chapter (et oui cé bien le mien ^_^) j'espère que tu aimes aussi bzou ma mizi_

_Et voilà cé fini, alors d'abord MERCIIIIIIIII, a tous jé passé les 50 review je suis trop contente j'en pleur T_T je vous jure je suis toute émue snif snif. Alors continuer sur votre lancée de review je lé accepte toute les bonnes comme les mauvaises et ça fé franchement plaisir (sauf les mauvaise)^_^_

_Bzou à la semaine prochaine, j'espère que je pourrai le mettre en ligne sinon cé pour dans deux semaines_

_Milli_


	8. Piquenique entre amis et initiation à la...

**ATTENTION : JE PREVIENT D'AVANCE JE MET CE CHAPITRE AUJOURDHUI AU LIEU DE VENDREDI POUR RAISON PERSONNEL DONC LE PROCHAIN CHAPTER VIENDRA VENDREDI PAS CELUI LA ME CELUI D''APRES !!!**

Oulalala jé pu de vvoix Grrrr. Donc je sui povre de tout je touche po de sous (Hélas) 

Mercimercimerci à tous

****

****

**_07 : Pique-nique entre amis et initiation à la musique_**

Lorsque le jeune homme sortit enfin de la salle de bain, il décida de se replonger dans ses anciens livres de cours avant de s'attaquer à l'immense collection qui était renfermée dans la bibliothèque. Il commença par sa matière qui était de loin sa préférée : la Défense Contre les Forces du Mal. Cette matière au combien intéressante et passionnante mais tellement mal enseigné du moins pendant quatre de ses cinq années d'études au célèbre collège de Poudlard. C'est vrai cependant que l'idéal pour apprendre était d'avoir des professeurs un minimum compétents et sérieux dans leur travail, ce qui ne lui était arrivé que pendant sa troisième année avec son oncle Rémus puis l'esprit du survivant dériva sur les autres professeurs au plus que bizarres qu'il avait eu, à savoir un professeur peureux bégayant et cachant le mage noir le plus puissant de l'histoire caché à  l'arrière de sa tête sous son turban, en deuxième année encore un professeur incompétent vantard qui plus ait volants les exploits des autres sorciers et se les attribuant afin de garder sa célébrité, en quatrième année un mangemort infiltré dans Poudlard qui se faisait passer pour le grand auror : Alastor Maugrey et qui par ses complots l'avait amener à son maître pour le faire renaître. Et enfin l'année précédente la grande inquisitrice alias face de crapaud qui lui avait pourri la vie autant qu'elle l'avait pu et qui avait réussi avec brio.

Le survivant venait de finir celui de sa troisième année et s'étonna à quel point c'était passionnant et combien il arrivait à tout retenir et à réaliser, voyant qu'il était déjà l'heure de manger, il décida d'aller dans la grande salle pour se restaurer en compagnie de ses amis.

Comme d'habitude, Harry arriva parmi les derniers et se dirigea directement vers la table où se trouvait déjà ses amis.

-- Ami du jour, bonjour déclara joyeusement le survivant avant de se laisser choir élégamment sur son coussin devant la table basse. Comment est ce que vous allez aujourd'hui ?

Genzo grogna sous le rire discret de Kumi, et les fous rires incontrôlables de Sanaë et Hikaru et les yeux plus qu'interrogateur du jeune homme.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? Il y a un problème ? demanda le survivant qui commençait à s'inquiéter du comportement plus qu'étrange qu'avait ses amis.

-- Ouais, grogna Genzo, j'ai des courbatures de partout, tu m'as à moitié cassé hier, j'ai le dos en miettes et mes bras me font un mal de chiens.

Le jeune homme baissa la tête, sa culpabilité de faire du mal à tout le monde remontant en flèche. Pourquoi n'arrivait-il rien à faire même apprendre sans faire souffrir les personnes de son entourage ? 

Kumi voyant que l'adolescent allait encore s'accuser d'un acte qui n'avait pas lieu d'être. Elle ne pouvait pas le laisser se mettre un poids supplémentaire sur les épaules et sur sa conscience à cause des paroles de son compagnon.

-- Bah t'en fais pas Harry, il se plaint maintenant mais hier soir il était content quand je lui est fais un bon massage, voyant que ses paroles remontait le moral du jeune homme elle se tourna ensuite du coté de son compagnon. Et toi quand on combat il faut s'attendre à perdre et à se faire démolir surtout à ton niveau alors n'accuse personne.

-- Je suis désolé Harry mais c'est…… dit-il mais en finissant tellement bas que personne ne l'entendit.

-- Qu'est ce que tu as baragouin ? demanda Sanaë sans se départir de son sourire collé aux lèvres.

-- J'ai pas aimé perdre surtout face à un débutant confessa Genzo, honteux d'avouer un faiblesse telle que celle là.

Harry et les autres rigolèrent devant l'air plus que gêné du combattant dont les joues viraient peu à peu au rouge.

-- Mais je perdrai pas aujourd'hui déclara Genzo en reprenant ses sentiments en main et en fixant ardemment le jeune Potter.

-- Désolé mais je peux pas répondre à ta demande ! expliqua Harry dont on voyait bien qu'il prononçait cette phrase à contre cœur.

-- Pourquoi ? t'as pas le droit de te défiler ! s'exclama le combattant vexé qui était farouchement attaché à avoir sa revanche contre Harry et ainsi retrouver sa dignité qu'il avait en quelques sorte perdu par sa défaite. Tu dois travailler avec maître Kira ?

Harry grimaça puis répondit :

-- Non au contraire, il m'a mit au repos forcé pour la semaine au minimum, il m'a dit qu'il fallait que je me détende et que je pense un peu plus à moi qu'aux autres parce que vu à l'allure où ma fatigue s'accentuait de jour en jour, j'aurai servi à plus grand chose et à personne. Alors je pense que pendant cette semaine je vais me plonger dans mes anciens livres de cours et je me ferai ensuite ceux de la bibliothèque. Voilà mon programme.

-- Harry, maître Kiraï a raison tu es jeune, tu as la vie devant toi, profites-en ! expliqua Kumi sous l'acquiescement de ses trois comparses qui étaient on ne peu plus d'accord avec le jeune femme.

-- Vous en faites pas pour moi, je vais en profiter déclara le jeune homme avec une voix rempli de mystère, tout en faisant un clin d'œil très discret à Sanaë qui allait l'aider à réaliser un de ses rêves d'enfants.

La cloche sonna et pendant que les autres se levaient pour aller vaquer à leur occupations, Harry se dépêchait de finir d'engloutir les quelques toast qui restaient dans son assiette. Une fois rassasier, il retourna dans sa chambre dans l'espoir d'achever sa lecture de ses livres de DCFM, et peut-être même d'enchantements si il avait le temps. En arrivant dans sa chambre, il se dit que se serait dommage de rester enfermer alors que dehors régnait un temps printanier. Il chercha dans la buanderie une couverture qu'il pourrait étendre sur l'herbe afin de ne pas abîmer ses livres. Il réduisit le tout afin de pouvoir mieux y porter et sortit par la grande baie vitrée qui donnait sur le jardin.

Il s'installa sur l'herbe verdoyante qui était encore légèrement humide suite à la légère brise qui se déposait au sol tout les matins lorsque l'aurore se montrait. L'emplacement qu'il avait choisi se situait sous un arbre, à proximité du lac, qui le protègerait des futurs rayons du soleil. Les légers coups de vent faisaient se décrocher des arbres les petites fleurs roses qui ensuite virevoltaient doucement dans l'air et qui enfin atterrissait tout en douceur sur l'eau et sur la plaine. Le jeune homme étala sa couverture et remit ses livres à leurs tailles normales puis s'allongea sur le ventre et se perdit très rapidement dans les flots de mots et de phrases qu'il lisait dans ses ouvrages. Il était désormais complètement déconnecté de son entourage, il était plongé dans ce qui le permettait de rester relié à son monde.

Il ne sortit de sa drôle de léthargie que lorsqu'une ombre se plaça entre lui et le soleil en lui enlevant par la même occasion la lumière qui lui était nécessaire pour poursuivre sa lecture. Il leva la tête et vit avec surprise que ses amis se tenaient devant lui et qu'ils souriaient de toutes leurs dents. D'ailleurs une chose insolite attira son attention Hikaru tenait un panier d'où on voyait des victuailles qui en débordaient et Genzo quant à lui portait des bouteilles. 

-- Hello compagnon, déclara Hikaru toujours aussi heureux et content que la première fois que le jeune homme l'avait rencontré, comme il est midi et qu'on ne te voyait pas arriver, on est parti à ta recherche et en chemin on a rencontrer le maître qui nous à dit que l'on pouvait te trouver complètement absorber dans ta lecture près du lac. Et en effet tu as l'aire d'avoir perdu la notion du temps dans tes bouquins, constata le jeune moine en regardant la pile de livres qui se trouvait à coté du jeune homme.

-- C'est vrai j'ai un petit peu perdu la notion du temps mais c'est tellement passionnant que j'ai pas vu le temps passé. Vous vous rendez compte l'année dernière on devait me menacer pour que je mette le nez dans un bouquin et là je me plonge à âme perdu dedans, si Hermione savait ça elle vous croirait pas et vous prendrait pour une bande de fou. Mais asseyez vous je vais faire un petit peu de place sur la couverture.

Il murmura « empileum libros » en bougeant sa baguette d'un mouvement ample du poignet, et les livres se rassemblèrent et s'empilèrent en une colonne parfaite où les livres les plus massifs se trouvaient en bas et les plus fins dessus. Sanaë, Kumi ouvrirent les yeux de stupeurs, ils n'avaient jamais vu le jeune homme faire de sa magie c'est vrai que c'était impressionnant. Et Hikaru quant à lui même si il connaissait la différence flagrante qui existait entre sa magie et celle du jeune homme était autant stupéfait que pour le coût du changement de couleur du costume que le survivant lui avait fait le jour de son arrivée.

-- Pourquoi vous me regardez comme ça ? C'est juste un petit sort bénin qu'on apprend lors de notre première année d'étude pour que assez rapidement dès le début de l'année on puisse ranger nos dortoirs sans prendre des heures. Alors fermer vos bouches ou vous allez gober des mouches et vous allez poser vos jolies petits popotins sur la couvertures, et on va manger parce que je commence à avoir faim.

Et comme pour appuyer ses dires, son ventre émit un grognement des plus creux comme le vent qui s'engouffrerait dans une sinistre grotte. Les quatre amis se moquèrent gentiment du survivant qui se mit à rougir malgré lui. Ses compagnons s'essayèrent à coté de lui sur la couverture et déballèrent le panier rempli de victuailles. Le repas se passa entre les éclats de rire et les coups de piques entre Sanaë et Hikaru.

A la fin du repas, ils s'allongèrent et se reposèrent et puis dix minutes plus tard Genzo se releva et s'adressa à Harry, qui lui, commençait à s'endormir.

-- Dit Harry, t'arrives à faire des choses encore plus extraordinaire que tu nous as fait tout à l'heure ?

-- Il y a un sort extrêmement puissant que j'ai appris lors de ma troisième année, car j'avais demander à mon professeur de m'apprendre comment combattre l'effet plus que désastreux que les détraqueurs avaient sur moi, vous savez je vous en ai déjà parler de ces monstres ? 

Les autres acquiescèrent vivement, ce passage de sa vie le garçon avait eu rudement de mal à le confié, car il avait honte, honte que ce soit encore lui qui soit le plus sensibles à ces choses. Ils avaient même vu quelques larmes coulé sur ses joues bien malgré lui, quand il leur avait confié la nature des images qu'il avait vu défilé dans sa tête.

--Mais ce sort est très difficile, il demande beaucoup de concentration et de force magique donc peu de sorcier sont capables de leur faire prendre une forme bien définis. Il s'appelle le sort du patronus.

Il pensa à tout les moments heureux qu'il avait passé avec ses quatre nouveaux amis depuis son arrivé dans ce monde. Une fois l'image bien ancrée dans sa tête, il lança « Spero Patronum ».

Mais à sa grande surprise comme à l'ébahissement de ses camarades trois formes apparurent, trois animaux qui représentaient trois des personnes les plus importantes dans sa vie. Les trois membres du groupe le plus perturbateur qui ai jamais secoué les murs de Poudlard : les infâmes maraudeurs composés du puissant Cornedrue, du séduisant Patmol et du sage Lunard. Dans la prairie où se trouvait le groupe, se chamaillaient gentiment un cerf, un chien ressemblant au sinistros, et un imposant loup-garou. Mais le fait qui étonnait le plus le survivant en plus des formes ajoutées fut que les animaux en question n'étaient pas argentés comme à l'accoutumé mais ils étaient dorées, un couleur si pure qu'on dirait que ce métal si précieux était en fusion et vivait à l'intérieur de ces animaux, ils émettaient également un lumière rouge très douce mais également puissante qui montrait à quel point le maître qui les avait appelé était puissant.

Harry se posait beaucoup de question dont l'essentiel se rapportait : comment son patronus avait pu autant changé en si peu de temps. Il se rappela alors des paroles que son maître lui avaient dit la vieille :

-- Harry  tu viens de finir une grande étape de ton apprentissage, si tu essayes tes sorts ce soir tu verras à quel point tu es devenu puissant presque deux fois plus qu'avant. Maintenant faut que tu l'as fortifie et que tu l'augmentes.

Le maître n'avait pas tord, sa magie avait même plus que bien évoluer, il allait enfin pouvoir commencer les choses sérieuses et approfondir ses connaissances. Peut être était ce pour cela que Kiraï lui avait dit de se reposer en lisant, peut-être qu'inconsciemment il commençait une nouvelle phase de son apprentissage.

Un Wahou poussé par ses amis le fit sortir de ses réflexions. Ils étaient bluffés et stupéfaits par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous leurs yeux.

-- Je vous présente Cornedrue, Patmol et Lunard mieux connus sous le nom des maraudeurs, les pires cauchemars de nos bien aimés professeur, déclara-t-il avec un sourire mauvais collés aux lèvres. Mais c'est bizarre d'habitude il n'y a que Cornedrue qui apparaît et il est argenté normalement mais bon c'est pas grave je préfère largement que mon patronus soit comme ça.

-- Et ben dit donc c'est assez impressionnant quand même souffla Kumi, je sens que si on veut refaire la déco de nos chambres, on doit te demander ça ira plus vite, et pour les couloirs ce serait bien aussi parce que ces tapisseries ressemblent à rien et personne ne les aiment.

Tout le monde rigola de bon cœur face à l'enthousiasme inopinée de la jeune femme face à la redécoration de toutes les chambres du temple.

-- Tu as tord moi je les trouve magnifiques ces tapisseries d'ailleurs je devais aller demander au maître ce qu'elles représentaient au début de mon premier cours et j'ai complètement oublié et après j'ai pas eu le temps, avoua le jeune homme tout penaud de son oubli qui était très important pour lui.

-- Bon désolé de casser votre enthousiasme au combien débordant dit Sanaë ironiquement, mais c'est l'heure d'aller donner nos cours d'art martiaux aux jeunes. 

Tous se levèrent en signe d'acquiescement et près avoir saluer Harry repartir à l'intérieur.

Le jeune homme quant à lui se reperdit dans le lecture de ses ouvrage, dans la matinée il avait avancé au delà de ses espérances maintenant il ne lui restait plus que deux matières, le soin aux créatures magiques qui irait vite, mais également les potions, et là ça allait être une autre paire de manche étant donné que le professeur qu'il avait faisait tout pour le faire raté dans cette matière ainsi que le dégoûter. 

Cette vrai que ce n'était pas la matière en elle même qui était inintéressante se rendit compte le jeune Potter, mais le professeur qui l'enseignait qui détruisait le peu de cette matière que l'on pouvait aimé. Mais à sa grande stupeur en reprenant les bases dès la première année, c'était facile, et cette matière était très instructive mais également si on la maîtrisait très bien devenait une arme redoutable. Il décida de faire de cette matière une alliée qui pourrait peut-être lui sauver la vie dans un combat contre les forces des ténèbres.

L'après midi, passa comme la matinée, le nez plongé dans les bouquin. Quand il referma le dernier, le soleil commençait déjà à se perdre dans l'horizon. Le lendemain il irai à la bibliothèque pour apprendre encore plus.

Il se dirigea vers la salle à manger où il dîna pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec ses amis. Ensuite son programme était d'aller prendre une douche et d'attendre que le crépuscule tombe enfin pour aller prendre son cour de musique avec Sanaë. Dire qu'il était impatient de commencer était un euphémisme, dans sa chambre il du aller prendre une douche froide pour qu'il calme un peu son impatience.

La noirceur annonçant le début de la nuit marqua le coup de feu de son départ pour le lac, là où normalement l'attendait Sanaë. Et en effet la jeune fille était déjà assise sur le rocher de la vieille et grattait tendrement les cordes de sa guitare. Elle sursauta quand elle vit le jeune homme s'asseoir doucement devant elle. Encore une fois elle ne l'avait pas entendu arrivé, c'est dingue le peu de bruit que faisait cet adolescent lorsqu'il se déplaçait.

-- Tiens Harry prends ça pour commencer, elle est pas en excellente état mais elle est très bien après tu pourras t'en fabriquer une avec ta magie, expliqua Sanaë en lui tendant une guitare. Alors déjà il faut que tu saches qu'avec cet instrument si tu pinces les cordes à proximité de la caisse de résonance alors le bruit produit sera dans les aigus et plus tu pinces vers le bout là se sera grave. D'accord.

Le jeune adolescent acquiesça, et suivit les indications que lui donnait son amie-professeur, elle était compétente c'était le moins que l'on pouvait dire, elle expliquait tout calmement sans perdre son calme lorsqu'il ne comprenait pas telle ou telle modulation, et ne se fâchait pas lorsqu'il se trompait dans ses notes ce qui modifiait toute la partition. 

Le temps passa rapidement, lorsqu'ils décidèrent d'arrêter la nuit était déjà très bien entamée. La jeune femme décida de raccompagner le jeune homme à sa chambre avant de rejoindre la sienne. Ils discutèrent avidement du cour qu'il venait de faire.

-- Tu sais Harry, je suis surprise, tu apprends avec un rapidité étonnante et on dirai que tu retiens tout d'un seul coup, je suis satisfaite et fière d'avoir un élève tel que toi. Pourquoi tu fais cette tête ? C'est vrai, je suis sincère, je suis très très fière de toi.

-- Je sais que tu es sincère, mais tu sais avec l'enfance que j'ai eu et le peu de famille qui m'aime de vivant et que je ne connaissait pas, on m'a jamais dit qu'on était fière de moi même quand j'avais des bonnes notes à l'école. J'avais toujours été traité de parasites chez les Dursley tout ce que je faisais était nul ou pas assez bien, j'étais le vilain petit canard qu'il fallait à tout prit exterminer. Mais c'est vrai que l'entraînement que maître Kiraï m'a fait subir à du développer mes facultés mémorielles, c'est comme pour mes livres, tout ce que je lisais est resté gravé dans ma mémoire c'est assez impressionnant. Bon, on est déjà à ma chambre bonne nuit Sanaë fait de beaux rêves, dit Harry avec un sourire plein de sous entendu quant à la relation des plus houleuses qu'elle entretenait avec Hikaru.

Il l'embrassa sur la joue avant de rentrer dans sa chambre. Il rangea ses livres correctement sur l'étagère car il les avait laissé par terre avant d'aller à la salle à manger. Il se mit en caleçon et se coucha dans un rêve des plus troublant où il voyait une scène assez flou qui se passait avec deux anges et lui à coté et une autre forme des plus indistinctes.

A suivre :……

Merci à mumu, vanou, mizi

_RAR_

Tobby : Cé po ma fote si tu é une goinffre qui é jamais rassasié snif snif T_T fo po se défouler sur moi. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapter je te dit à plus bzou

_Tiffany Shin : Merci pour ce pitit mot cé super et ça fé plaisir bzou_

_Harryjo : voilà la suite et encore bon annif mon vieux_

_Claire : oh une new reweuse cool, j'espère que les chapter suivant le 4 ton botter y compris celui là à pluche ziboo._

_S-Jennifer-S : Merci merci mon amie_

_Audydlou : merci pour ton pitit mot à plus_

_Big Apple : j'esprèe que ce chapter te plait_

_Mumu, ah ma blonde préférée tu sé que je t'adore merci d'être mon amie_

_Potter-68 merci pour avoir penser à rewieuvé bzou_

_GTLM : dsl jé po le temps de tout répondre mé merci d'évoir lu ma fic bizouuu_

_Et voilà, je sui dsl d'avoir si mal répondu o revieu mé cétè ça vite fé je répondait ce soir ou vous deiez attendre le chapter la semaine prochaine._

_Merci de revieuwé à tous_

_Mili_


	9. Mélodie et souvenir

Me revoila, toujours vivante lol à votre plus grand malheur. Alors comme promis je vous mé un chapter ce soir.

Je ne touche po de sous sur cette histoire.

Bonne lecture à tous ( je vous dit à en bas ) 

****

**_08 : Mélodie et souvenir_**

Le lendemain, il était encore tôt lorsque Harry se réveilla, il alla prendre une douche rapidement, il n'avait pas envie de flâner dans la salle de bain ce matin. Vu qu'il lui restait une petite heure avant de rejoindre la salle à manger. Il vit la guitare d'infortune que lui avait donner Sanaë et la prit dans l'espoir de répéter un peu les  enchaînements qu'il avait appris la vieille au soir. A son grand bonheur il arriva à les ressortir sans faire une seule erreur, le fait de pouvoir reproduire une telle mélodie lui donnait des frissons comme si une pulsion électrique lui parcourrait l'échine. Le temps passait vite, trop vite, il devait déjà quitté son instrument pour rejoindre ses amis. 

En chemin il rencontra maître Kiraï qui lui demanda comment se déroulait ses petites vacances. Alors qu'ils allaient se séparer, le survivant se rappela qu'il devait lui demander quelque chose. 

-- Oh fait maître j'allais oublier, que représente les différentes tapisseries qui se trouvent sur les murs des couloirs et des salles, c'est bizarre tout le monde les trouve horrible mais moi au contraire je les trouve fascinante. Quand on regarde attentivement on dirait qu'elles racontent l'histoire d'un peuple. Mais les autres ne semblent pas le voir.

-- C'est très simple Harry, les autres ne voient pas ce que toi tu vois parce que tu es unique tout comme le sont ces tapisseries. C'est parce que tu es un shurié et un très très grand shurié aux pouvoirs impressionnants ce qui fait que même si tu ne t'en rend pas compte tu ne voit pas les choses de la même manière que les autres. Quant à ce quelle représente moi je les perçoit indistinctement, je comprend que ça raconte une histoire mais je ne voit pas tout les passages certains restent obscurs, tu es le premier que je rencontre qui arrive à les voir parfaitement. La légende dit que ces tapisseries ont été brodées au fil du temps par les anciens moines shuriés qui peuplaient ce monde, des passages racontes l'invasion meurtrière qui s'est déroulé il y un demi millénaire. Je ne connaît pas l'histoire en détail, va à la bibliothèque tu trouveras sûrement plus de précision la dessus dans les anciens livres. Maintenant vas manger tu vas être en retard.

-- J'y vais de ce pas maître, bon appétit à vous aussi et merci de m'avoir renseigner, ça prouve que je suis pas fou.

-- Qui ne l'ai pas Harry ? répliqua le maître avec une pointe de mystère dans la voix avant de disparaître à un tournant.

Le temps défilait vite, et après trois mois la routine quotidienne s'était vite installée après la semaine de vacances du survivant. Maintenant il travaillait les sports le matin et après le déjeuner, il partait maîtriser sa magie et mettre en pratique ce qu'il avait appris la veille car après chaque cour de magie il se rendait à la bibliothèque pour accroître ses connaissances. Il avait encore beaucoup évolué, son endurance avait décuplé et ses forces s'était accrues considérablement. En combat il maîtrisait parfaitement le bâton même à plusieurs sur lui on n'arrivait plus à le toucher, de même avec le wakizashi une sorte de poignard plus grand que la normale, le fouet aussi n'avait plus de secret pour lui, cette arme était radicale pour faire mal à un adversaire mais très difficile à manipuler sans se faire mal, le survivant avait mit trois longues semaines avant de pouvoir mener à terme un combat avec, sans se fouetter lui même, et un bon mois avant de pouvoir se battre sans problèmes contre plusieurs adversaire. Mais son arme de prédilection était sans nul doute le katana, ce sabre à longue lame fine qui tranchait tout avec une précision à faire peur.

Le maître Aichi lui avait même fait honneur de forger son propre katana. Donc Harry avait été initié à la manière de forger les sabres avant de pouvoir faire lui même le sien. Il avait demander également de l'aide à son maître Kiraï qui lui avait dit que lorsqu'il trouverait un animal magique il devrait lui prendre un morceau de son corps et l'incorporer dans la lame, ça ne le rendrai que plus puissant. Donc le survivant portait maintenant à sa ceinture un katana dont le pommeau était ovale avec un lion se tenant fièrement et rugissant à l'intérieur, le tressage était fait de cuir noir qui s'agrippait bien à sa main lorsqu'il manipulait le sabre. La fine lame était longue et droite mais légèrement courbée vers le haut, le fourreau quant à lui représentait ce qui désormais était les couleurs du jeune adolescent à savoir le rouge, l'or, l'argent et le vert. Il avait appris à être fier de ces parties de lui-même qu'il n'avait pas demander à avoir et qui étaient étrangères. Mais des fois comme disait le maître ce qui faisait notre plus grande faiblesse pouvait devenir notre plus grande force. Donc le fourreau représentait son aura on aurait dit que les couleurs était en 3D, l'étui était fait d'or et était entouré d'un tressage fait d'argent, de rouge et de vert.

Il gardait toujours son sabre avec lui, s'était comme une sécurité. En tout cas le moins que l'on pouvait dire était qu'il le maniait aussi bien qu'il maniait son balai. Il semblait l'avoir utiliser toute sa vie.

Du coté de ses connaissances il avait beaucoup progressé, il s'était tellement plonger dans ces livres qu'il avait déjà lu les rayons concernant les créatures magiques, l'histoire du peuple qui habitait sur cette planète, d'ailleurs c'était beaucoup plus intéressant que la révolte des Gobelins. La métamorphose aussi n'avait plus de secret pour lui, de même que la botanique. Les potions avançaient prudemment mais sûrement et quant aux rayons de défense, ils ne semblaient pas avoir de limite, il y en avait toujours à lire au plus grand bonheur du jeune homme.

Et la nuit, il continuait à apprendre la musique avec Sanaë, et à force de patience et de persuasion il avait réussi à lui faire admettre qu'elle avait des sentiments pour son compagnon Hikaru, mais qu'elle osait pas lui dire. Mais s'était déjà un progrès de lui avoir fait voir la vérité en face et qu'elle l'accepte. Du coté des instruments, il maîtrisait la guitare et commençait même à faire ses propres compositions, la jeune femme l'avait mené dans une pièce ou elle lui avait apprit le piano à son plus grand bonheur et il le maîtrisait à la perfection depuis peu. Et là elle avait commencé la flûte traversière ce qui n'était pas d'une grande facilité.

Sur le plan physique, le survivant avait encore changé, il avait grandi et atteignait désormais un bon mètre 90. Ses cheveux avaient grandi et lui arrivait désormais aux épaules, il les attachait toujours en catogan pour ne pas qu'ils le gène pendant les entraînements. Son visages était devenu implacable, et reflétait une maturité qu'on ne devrait jamais voir chez un enfant de 16 ans, c'était comme si plus rien de pouvait l'effrayer, comme si il avait déjà tout vu, ce qui en soit était assez véridique. Ses yeux brillaient toujours de malice mais derrière on distinguait des reflets or et argent qui scintillaient comme des éclairs qui foudroieraient l'immensité verte émeraude. Il s'habillait toujours ave son kimono rouge et or mais y avait rajouté ses deux autres couleurs qui formaient un tressage et qui entouraient le lion qui se trouvait sur le dos.

De même durant ces quelques mois derniers, Mizonard avait reprit contact avec Harry. Certes il ne lui avait pas donner de réponse car l'ange voulait d'abord mieux connaître celui qu'il devrait peut-être protéger au péril de sa vie. Alors le jeune homme s'était confié à cet être en ne lui cachant rien de son enfance, de sa scolarité. A son grand étonnement cela l'avait soulagé de raconter ses déboires à celui qui avait l'air d'avoir autant souffert. C'est vrai il avait raconter les grandes lignes de sa vie à ses amis et même si ces derniers compatissaient personnes qui n'avait pas vécu ces horreurs ne pouvaient savoir ce qu'il ressentait. Et ensuite le jeune homme avait demander à Mizonard de lui raconter sa vie à son tour. Et elle n'était pas non plus très joyeuse, perdre ainsi toute les personnes de son clan et ensuite se retrouver séparé de la seule personne que l'on aimait était dure. Le jeune homme le ressentait en sentant la souffrance qui transparaissait dans la voix de son ami.

Ce soir Harry, avait demandé à Sanaë ne pas lui faire cour, il devait rencontré son oncle Rémus et était légèrement fatigué en plus. La journée n'avait pas été de tout repos, les garçons en combat avaient commencé à lui enseigner d'arrêter de se fier juste à sa vue et de se fier plus à ses autres sens, donc ils lui avaient bandé les yeux en lui disant d'essayer de parer les coups, bien sur il n'avait réussi à éviter à peu près les coups qu'après s'être fait matraquer pendant deux bonnes heures. Ensuite en magie, le maître était de plus en plus exigeant, ils travaillaient sur un bouclier très puissant qui pouvait tout arrêter y compris les impardonnables. Lorsque Harry l'avait vu dans un des livres de la bibliothèque, il avait dès le lendemain demander à son maître de l'aider à le mettre en pratique. Mais il demandait une grande force magique et une grande endurance. Donc en cette soirée le survivant était hors secteur. En arrivant dans sa chambre il alla sous une bonne douche chaude pour détendre tout ses muscles qui avaient été mis à rudes épreuves toute le journée.

En sortant de la salle de bain, il se mit en caleçon, prit sa guitare et s'allongea sur son lit. Il commença à gratter les cordes de son instrument mais bien vite il fut happé par le monde des rêves. Comme les deux fois précédentes il était encore habillé de blanc mais à sa grande surprise il vit que sa guitare était toujours dans ses mains et son katana à sa ceinture. Voyant que son oncle n'était pas encore là, il décida de jouer une des chansons qu'il aimait entendre lorsqu'il était petit, et qu'il avait réussi à reconstituer grâce à ses souvenirs.

I've heard there was a secret chord

That david played and it pleased the lord

But you don't really care for music, do you 

Well it goes like this the fourth, the fifth

The minor fall and the major lift

The baffled king composing hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah .... 

Well your faith was strong but you needed proof

You saw her bathing on the roof

Her beauty and the moonlight overthrew you

She tied you to her kitchen chair

She broke your throne and she cut your hair

And from your lips she drew the hallelujah

Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....

Baby I've been here before

I've seen this room and I've walked this floor

You know I used to live alone before I knew you

I've seen your flag on the marble arch

But love is not a victory march

It's a cold and iI's a broken hallelujah

  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....   
  
Well there was a time when you let me know 

What's really going on below

But now you never show that to me do you

But remember when I moved in you

And the holy dove was moving too

And every breath we drew was hallelujah

  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah ....   
  
Well, maybe there's a god above 

But all I've ever learned from love

Was how to shoot somebody who outdrew you

It's not a cry that you hear at night

It's not somebody who's seen the light

It's a cold and it's a broken hallelujah

  
  
Hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah , hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah, hallelujah,..... (Hallelujah; Jeff Buckley)   
  


Lorsque Remus arriva il vit son filleul, assis par terre en train de jouer de la guitare et admirablement bien il fallait avouer. Puis Harry se mit à chanter, il avait une voix douce et mélodieuse. Remus s'assit dans le fauteuil où  il s'était endormit la première fois qu'il était venu là, le soir de la disparition du survivant. Au bout du premier couplet il reconnu enfin la chanson, elle était moldue et Lily la chantait ou plutôt la fredonnait tout le temps lorsqu'ils étaient en septième année. Mais il n'y avait pas à dire son fils l'a surpassait dans ce domaine-là, le son mélodieux qu'il tirait de son instrument ajouté à sa voix enchanteresse donnait une beauté infime à ce morceau.

Lorsque Harry tira la dernière note de son enchaînement, il entendit des applaudissements derrière lui. Il se retourna si vite que sa tête craqua. Il vit son oncle le regardant avec fierté et une grand sourire aux lèvres. Il se leva et alla le prendre dans ses bras, il avait l'air épuisé, il avait du avoir une dure journée et la pleine lune devait pas être bien loin.

-- Alors mus comment vas-tu, et comment vont les autres ?

-- Moi je vais bien, les autres aussi à peu près, beaucoup sont à ta recherche même si le professeur Dumbledore leur a déconseillé. Ron et Hermione, je les ai vu aujourd'hui, sont furieux, ils accusent le professeur Dumbledore de ne pas avoir su de protéger, et après lui avoir crié dessus ils se sont enfermés dans un mutisme pour toute la matinée et après le directeur leur a expliqué qu'ils te retrouveraient le jour de la rentrée. D'ailleurs il se pourrait qu'elle soit avancée de deux semaines, beaucoup de parents craignent pour leur enfants et on supplié le professeur de les prendre à Poudlard, donc il réfléchit à la proposition. Mais ce serait pas des cours qu'il y aurait à proprement dit mais des activités comme le Quidditch, de la plongé, et même du soutien pour ceux qui voudrait des précisions sur des choses qu'il n'aurait pas comprit l'année précédente. Quant à moi, j'ai fais ce que tu m'as demandé, j'ai déposé des fleur sur la tombe de ta famille, et j'en ai profité pour en mettre sur celle de tes parents en même temps. J'ai pensé que tu aurais rien contre ça.

-- Tu as raison je suis d'accord avec toi, en plus je ne sais même pas où sont enterrés mes parents, est ce que tu voudras bien m'y emmener lorsque je serai de retour ?

-- Ils sont enterrés dans le tombeau de la famille Potter, dans le cimetière pour les sorciers qui se trouve tout à l'est de Pré-au-Lard. Tu sais la famille de ton père est une famille très importante dans le monde de la sorcellerie, sa lignée remonte à des temps immémoriaux, les Malefoy et les Black se vantent de leur lignée mais le plus pure de tous c'est toi.

-- Mais ma mère ?

-- Ta mère était aussi une sang pure, du moins dans ses veines coulaient du sang de grand sorcier. Elle avait fait des recherches quant elle est sortie de Poudlard pour savoir comment ça se faisait qu'elle soit aussi puissante, c'était une des plus puissante de notre génération. Elle avait pu découvrir un manuscrit de Rowena Serdaigle qui expliquait qu'elle bloquerait les pouvoirs de ses descendants dès la mort de sa fille, et ceux ci seraient « endormis » jusqu'à ce que la digne héritière naisse et les réveillent enfin. Donc c'est bien une sang pure, ta tante aussi était une sorcière mais ses pouvoirs étaient enfouis dans son sang comme prisonniers. Donc tu es l'héritier de Serdaigle comme l'était ta mère même si elle s'était retrouvée à Griffondor, ce qui expliquait son intelligence hors pairs. Et du coté de ton père le secret était bien gardé je peux rien d'apprendre même Sirius n'était pas au courant je crois.

Voyant que son neveu était sous le coup de la révélation, il décida de changer un peu de sujet et de dériver sur un sujet un peu plus futile.

-- Oh fait où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça de la guitare, c'était magnifique ce que tu as joué tout à l'heure ça faisait des années que je l'avait pas entendu cette chanson, elle m'a rappelé de bon souvenir.

-- C'est Sanaë qui m'a appris à jouer, et c'est vraiment une bonne prof je te jure. Et cette chanson je l'ai souvent entendu quand j'était petit, ma tante l'écoutait souvent et cette mélodie était vite devenue ma préférée. Et toi comment tu l'as connaît ?

-- C'est ta mère, elle l'a chantait souvent quand elle se croyait seule dans la salle commune, mais on était tous hors de nos dortoirs cachés dans les escaliers en train de l'écouter. 

**_Flash-Back_**

Comme à l'accoutumé Lily était assise dans la salle commune dans le fauteuil qui donnait sur le parc de Poudlard. Aujourd'hui elle chantait ce que les gens supposait être sa chanson préférée, elle la chantait souvent.

Tous les élèves avaient quitté le dortoir et s'était assis dans les escaliers pour les écouter et cela que ce soit du coté des filles ou des garçons. C'était en quelque sorte devenu un culte de venir écouter en douce Lily chanté, même pour James qui sortait déjà avec elle. Et cela faisait sept ans qu'ils le faisait pour les plus vieux.

Mais ce soir là, Sirius en avait marre de rester cacher à l'écouter alors il se faufila sans faire de bruit dans la salle commune, contourna le fauteuil de la chanteuse et s'assit juste devant elle par terre avec un joli sourire plaqué aux lèvres

Elle s'arrêta de chanter d'un seul coup et le regarda avec des yeux ouverts comme des soucoupes et Sirius continuait de sourire avec son visage angélique. Tout le monde de les escaliers avaient soufflé comme une seule personne et ça n'avait pas échapper à l'oreille experte de la mère du survivant.  Elle se déplaça doucement sans faire de bruit en direction des escaliers et les découvrit tous assit en train de l'écouter. Ils sourirent tous comme des anges en regardant la chanteuse et en attendant sa réaction.

Mais elle ne fut pas celle attendu, au lieu de l'explosion de colère de la rousse on entendit un fou rire incontrôlable qui dura bien deux, trois minutes. Elle les regarda après avoir reprit son souffle et son calme:

-- Vous feriez peut-être mieux de descendre comme Sirius maintenant.

Et les deux flots d'élèves descendirent de leur sièges d'infortunes et s'assirent dans la salle commune là où il y avait de la place.

-- Je peux savoir depuis combien de temps vous m'écoutez chanter ? demanda Lily avec un sourire.

-- Tu veux le savoir en années, en jour, en heures, en minutes ou en secondes, ma chère Lily demanda Sirius.

-- En seconde ! répondit Lily en rigolant

-- James c'est toi qui tient les comptes, s'exclama Peter.

-- On a commencer à t'écouter il y a de cela 204984001 secondes répondit James d'une voix rêveuse.

-- Hein ?

-- Ça fait plus de six ans et demi qu'on t'écoute Lily, expliqua Rémus. 

-- Depuis tout ce temps ? Et chaque années les autres se sont ajoutés dans le couloirs pour m'écouter ?

Tous secouèrent la tête en signe d'affirmation et tous ce que pu dire Lily fut :

-- Wahouu

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

-- C'est ainsi qu'on s'était tous fait griller par ta mère, et cela par la faute de Sirius. Mais à partir de ce jour, elle a continué à chanter mais on n'avait plus besoin de se cacher. Des fois ton père l'accompagnait à la guitare, il savait en jouer depuis ses huit ans mais personnes le savait on l'a tous appris quand on l'a vu débarqué dans la salle commune avec. Ta mère, elle, s'était le piano. En fait chacun des maraudeurs, sauf Peter, avaient son instrument mais s'était comme un jardin secret personne ne le savait, jusqu'au jour ou on s'est dit la vérité. Moi je jouais du violoncelle et du violon, un rêve de ma mère et Sirius jouait de la batterie il se défoulait à mort dessus. On avait demander une salle au professeur Dumbledore pour qu'on puisse jouer tous ensemble, on s'amusait comme des dingues. Et un jour il nous a griller devant tout le collège. Je te raconterais ça après. Mais toi explique moi ce que tu fais, et comment sont tes amis, car j'ai entendu parler de Sanaë et j'ai entendu hurler un certain Hikaru.

-- Alors mes amis sont au nombre de quatre, il y a Hikaru, il est grand quoi que maintenant je dois faire quelque centimètres de plus que lui, il a un visage tout rond et il est tout le temps de bonne humeur c'est un shurié ou un sorcier comme moi, il a des yeux marrons, n'a pas de cheveux et dois avoir à peu près la trentaine mais il ne fait pas son age. Il se dispute tout le temps avec Sanaë mais c'est évident qu'ils s'aiment comme Ron et Mione, j'ai déjà réussi à faire avouer à Sanaë qu'elle l'aimait. Elle, elle a de long cheveux roux, et des yeux bleus qui brillent de gentillesse, elle fait une tête de moins que moi, et elle est bien faite si je puis dire, ce n'est pas une sorcière. Genzo est assez baraqué, il est plus grand que moi, et a de sacrés muscle, c'est lui qui m'enseigne le combat puisque lui aussi n'est pas un sorcier, et même si ses yeux bleus paraissent durs c'est un bon ami sur qui on peu compter, et il est très gentil. Il est avec Kumi, qui est grande comme Sanaë, elle a des cheveux blond comme le soleil et des yeux verts plus clairs que les miens et ce n'est pas une shurié aussi.

Et pendant presque deux heures, il lui parla de ses cours, et lui montra à la fin son formidable patronus. Il en resta sans voix et fut très flatté de se trouver dans les animaux protecteurs de son neveu. Mais fut tout de même stupéfait par leur aspect pas très ordinaire et surtout par le fait qu'il y avait trois formes.

-- Et voilà, ah oui tu veux voir mon katana c'est moi qui l'est fait.

-- Bien sur, que je veux le voir surtout si c'est toi qui l'a fait.

Harry sortit le fourreau avec le sabre dedans de sa ceinture et le tendit à son oncle qui le trouva magnifique. Le survivant lui fit quelques démonstrations. Et le rangea à sa place initiale.

-- C'est très impressionnant.

-- Voilà maintenant que tu sais tout, tu vas m'expliquer comment le vieux dirlo vous a grill ?

-- Tu ne perds jamais le Nord toi dit Remus en riant et en ébouriffant les cheveux de Harry, et pourquoi tu parles de Dumbledore comme ça ? Tu lui en veux beaucoup n'est ce pas pour les évènements de l'année dernière ?

-- Plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer, mais bon j'ai pas envie d'en discuter, tu me racontes.

-- Oui, alors c'était en mars pour le bal du printemps ……..

A suivre…… niark niark niark

Merci mumu, mizi et vanouuuu

_RAR :_

_Mumu : Alors combien de fois fodra que je te dise que je suis po ossi bien que tu le pense tu é bien mieu que moi, et si je fé ça cé pk jé rien d'autre à faire. Je te fé plein de bzou ma mumu_

_GTM : dsl j'abrège ton pseudo é trop long lol. Je suis contente que tu aimes, pour le truc de la guitare cé un rêve de pouvoir savoir en jouer un jour mé je crois que je rêves trop bzou_

_Tobby : je suis désolé d'avoir été cruelle mé ce coup si je le suis étant donné qu'il fodra attendre une semaine pour la suite lol. Je sui ravi et même plus que tu aimes je te fé plein de bisous_

_Tiffany Shin : ah la la je suis sur un pitit nuage avec des compliment pareil. Même si ce ne sont que de simple mot tu peu pas savoir comment ça me fé plaisir.  A la semaine prochaine bzou_

_Vanou : je sé po koi te dire, tu é l'un de mes plus important soutien si ce n'est le plus. Je sé po ce que je ferai sans toi vanouuuuuu.  Continu toujours à me dire ce que tu n'aime po bzouuu mouaaaaaaa._

_Harryjo : et le voilà le new chapter lol. Je te dit à plus sur msn bzou_

_S-Jennyfer-S : ah ma grande amie que je ne connaît po d'ailleur lol. Jé hate d'avoir ton avis sur ce chapter. Est ce que tu as MSN ? bzou à _

_Chri-chri : alors que dire si ce né merchi ma chrichri, je suis tré contente é vivement que tu puisse revenir sur msn tu me manque TT aller bzou_

_Potter-68 : hihihi l'animagus cé pour bientôt, lol à pluche bizouuuuuus_

_Audlydou : en effet il y aura d'autre monde, et voici le new chapter j'espère que tu l'a aimé bzou_

_erynlasgalen : hihihihi tu pose bien beaucoup de question juste pour te rappeler je te dit que même si officieusement il sera plus agé, officiellement il n'aura que 16ans. Allez à la prochaine bizou_

_La chèvre sadique : oulalala alors toi tu es rigolote, tu me fé des compliments et tu sac ma correctrice, résultat elle sé vesqué et elle m'a laché TT snif snif mé merci pour ces gentils mots pour moi. J'espère te revoir bientôt bzou  PS : mon pseudo cé MILIANA lol et quesque tu pense de cette fin là nyark nyark nyark_

_Popov : voilà la suite j'espère que tu aimeras bzou_

Et voilà cé fini, jé eu 15 review j'étè comme une dingue, je vous en conjure continuer sur votre lancée je vous remercie. Jé ossi un chtite annonce à faire :

AVIS AU INTERRESSE JE RECHERCHE UN CORRECTEUR OU CORRECTRICE PK JE ME RETROUVE TTE SEULE ET JE SUIS NULLE SNIF SNIF MERCIIIIIII

Je vous demande ossi si vous ne connaissez po des chanson à la guitare parlant d'amour et assez mélancolique.  Merciiii

Allez à vendredi prochain bzouuuuu

Mili


	10. Fin de souvenir et retour au pays des rê...

Et voilà on é vendredi et cé le jour d'un nouveau chapitre.

Merci pépite pour ta correction

Bonne lecture à tous bzou

**_09 : Fin de souvenir et retour au pays des rêve_**

-- Oui, alors c'était en mars pour le bal du printemps ……..

**_Flash-Back_**

Poudlard était  effervescence lors de son réveil vers 10h du matin, en ce samedi 23 mars 1977 aurait lieu dans le parc du collège de sorcellerie le plus respecté d'Europe, le bal du printemps. En effet en ces temps sombre de peine, de souffrances, de pertes et de désolations, le directeur : le professeur Dumbledore semblait penser qu'il fallait distraire tous ces jeunes gens pour ne pas qu'ils pensent à l'horreur du monde extérieur. Il avait de plus exigé que tous  participants au bal, s'habillent en tenue de soirée moldu afin de changer un peu.

La maison Griffondor était aussi enthousiaste pour ce bal que toutes les autres sauf les serpentard. Mais un petit groupe semblait complètement, totalement à part. En effet les maraudeurs et leurs amies, Lily Evans, Sarah Mc Gregor, et Nawaëlle Stevenson, étaient tranquillement assis dans les fauteuils, chaque filles blottit dans les bras de son petit ami à savoir James pour Lily, Remus pour Sarah et Sirius pour Nawaëlle. Après tout il était encore tôt, ils avaient encore le temps pour aller se préparer.

Ils descendirent dans la grande salle prendre leur petit déjeuner et s'éclipsèrent ensuite jusqu'au milieu de l'après midi. Tout le monde avait remarqué que le groupe s'absentait souvent et disparaissait pour des heures, mais ils réapparaissaient toujours quelques heures plus tard et toujours de bonne humeur. Personne ne savait où ils allaient, même les professeurs semblaient l'ignorer, mais le professeur Dumbledore, lui, devait être dans la confidence car lorsque l'on disait que le groupe était introuvable et que les professeurs croyaient à une disparition, le vénérable sorcier les rassurait en leur expliquant que leur angoisse n'avait pas lieu d'être. Et cette fois ne fit pas exception, le groupe réapparut vers les trois heures de l'après midi, et semblait d'excellente humeur. Les filles après un dernier baiser pour leurs Don Juan montèrent dans leur chambre afin de commencer à se préparer pour le bal qui commençait dans trois heures et demies. Les garçons quant à eux s'étaient installés dans la salle commune pour faire des parties de batailles explosives.

Trente minutes avant le début du bal les garçons montèrent se préparer, James avait décidé de s'habiller très simplement un pantalon noir assez chic avec des chaussures noires et une chemise en soie violette avec des reflets bleus absolument divins. Sirius, lui, avait décidé de se la jouer cool avec un jean baggy, et un T-Shirt moulant blanc avec une chemise noire toute simple qu'il ne fermerait pas. Remus portait un jean blanc et une chemise rouge légèrement entrouverte. Peter pour cacher ses rondeurs avait mis un grand T-shirt large noir avec un jogging noir aussi. Une fois tous habillés, ils descendirent dans la salle commune pour attendre leurs cavalières sauf Peter qui, lui, alla chercher la sienne devant sa salle commune parce qu'elle était à poufsouffle.

Elles arrivèrent avec cinq minutes de retard mais ça valait le coup d'attendre, Lily avait décidé de s'habiller chic comme son petit ami, elle portait une longue robe en soie verte émeraude sans manches et sans bretelles, sur un jupon en soie blanc. La soie verte émeraude tombait jusqu'à mi-cuisse. Elle avait des talons très simples vert émeraude aussi, ils semblaient si fins qu'on aurait dit qu'ils allaient se casser comme la pantoufle de verre de Cendrillon. A son cou, elle portait un petit collier en argent avec un médaillon en forme de cœur que lui avait offert James pour le dernier noël. Ses cheveux étaient détachés et étaient tirés élégamment en arrière grâce à deux tresses accrochés par de petits papillons. Son maquillage était très léger elle préférait rester comme James la préférait c'est à dire naturelle.

Mawaëlle portait une robe noire à fines bretelles noires également avec des broderies noires et argentés qui s'ouvraient sur une robe en soie blanche. Ses cheveux noirs comme James étaient remontés en un chignon très compliqué d'où s'échappait quelques mèches rebelles, elle avait également fait passer des fils argenté de toute beauté dans la coiffure. Elle avait un rouge à lèvre de couleur pèche très discret et sur ses yeux turquoises elle avait mis un fard à paupière violet clair. Elle avait de hauts talons noir qui la grandissaient bien de trois quatre centimètres.

Sarah quant à elle s'était habillée d'une longue robe en soie noire avec un liseré bleu clair sur le coté retenu par un lacet de corsage noir. Comme Lily sa coiffure était très simple, elle laissait ses longs cheveux blonds détachés et n'y avait rien mit dessus excepté une petite barrette sur le coté qui lui donnait un petit air de gamine. Sur ses yeux noisettes elles avaient mis du bleu de la même teinture que le liseré de sa robe. Elle avait aussi des talons nu-pieds qui remontaient sur les tibias par un tressage.

Les garçons étaient sidérés, une fois sortit de leur torpeur chacun d'eux présenta son bras à sa cavalière et les escortèrent à coup de compliments jusqu'aux grandes portes du château pour rejoindre le parc où se déroulait le bal. Leur arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue en effet, ils étaient parmi les derniers et les plus attendus étant donné que les garçons étaient très convoités par la gente féminine de Poudlard et vice-versa pour les filles. Ils s'assirent à une table de huit que Peter avait réservé avec sa compagne.

Le repas était magnifique et succulent, les élèves pouvaient commander à la carte comme pour le bal du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le décor était féerique, des lucioles volaient dans tous les sens et illuminaient les tables, les professeurs s'étaient surpassés pour la décoration. De plus, ils avaient installé une immense piste de danse à droite des tables, on distinguait aussi une estrade mais un rideau était tiré et l'on de voyait rien.

Finalement après avoir bien mangé ou goinfré suivant les cas, le professeur Dumbledore se leva et s'adressa à tous les élèves qui avaient fait silence pour l'écouter.

-- Bonjour à tous, j'espère que vous avez bien mangé, maintenant j'ai une mauvaise nouvelle à vous annoncer, il y a eu comme qui dirait un petit contretemps avec le groupe qui devait venir chanter ce soir. Ils se sont décommandés au dernier moment.

Les élèves protestèrent, certains était furieux contre le directeur surtout les serpentards qui ne perdaient jamais une occasion de le dénigrer, d'autres extrêmement déçu surtout les filles qui avaient mis des heures pour se préparer. Mais soudain à leur grande stupeur le rideau s'ouvrit révélant plusieurs instruments, ce qui les plongea dans une totale incompréhension.

-- Oh mon dieu, ce sont NOS instruments sur scène, je suis sure que Dumbledore veut nous faire jouer, chuchota Lily à toute la table.

En fait ils en étaient tous venus à la même conclusion et Lily n'avait fait que dire tout haut ce que les autres pensaient  tout bas.

-- On se casse en douce, chuchota à son tour Sirius en commençant déjà à se lever doucement.

Il fut vite suivit par les autres, mais à leur plus grand malheur le directeur les aperçu et reprit son discours.

-- Vous devez tous vous demandez pourquoi le rideau s'est ouvert si il n'y a pas de groupe. Cependant je pense que certain d'entre vous on comprit quel était mon objectif, en fait surtout sept d'entre vous, n'est-ce pas Mesdemoiselles Evans, Stevenson et Mc Gregor ainsi que Messieurs Potter, Black, Lupin et Pettigrow ?

Le groupe s'arrêta net comme prit en flagrant délit lorsque toutes les lucioles se déplacèrent vers eux pour les illuminer ce qui attira l'attention inévitable de tous les autres élèves. Ils soufflèrent tous de dépit : ils n'avaient pas atteint les portes à temps. Sirius qui était le plus impulsif du groupe se retourna et fixa le directeur, qui continuait de sourire.

-- Pourquoi avez-vous fait ça ? Vous aviez tous prévu n'est-ce pas ?

Le groupe en entier s'était finalement tourné vers le directeur et le fixait dangereusement ce qui étonna tout le monde y compris les professeurs qui n'avaient aucune idée d'où voulait en venir le professeur, en plus même si les garçons étaient impulsifs ce n'étaient pas le cas des filles qui étaient d'un naturel assez calme.

-- Non, je n'avais pas tout prévu, c'est juste un heureux concours de circonstance pour nous et un mauvais pour vous.

-- Mais on a rien à y gagner à faire ça ! Qu'est ce qu'on aura en échange ? Et si on est pas d'accord vous ferez quoi ? demanda Remus dont l'approche de la pleine lune rendait sur les nerfs.

-- Si vous acceptez de faire ça je donne dix point par personnes à votre maison, donc vu que cela ne concerne que six d'entre vous, je donnerais 60 points à Griffondor avec un bonus de 10 autres points. Et si vous n'êtes pas d'accord, tout le monde ira se coucher et vous n'aurez pas l'occasion de vous amuser. C'est vous qui avez les cartes entre les mains.

Le groupe regarda encore un moment le vieux directeur et se regardèrent ensuite pour se concerter.

-- Moi je suis pas contre, comme ça on prend de l'avance sur ces serpents de malheur pour remporter la coupe des quatre maisons. Mais je veux jouer que ce que je veux, je ne veux pas de chansons imposées, expliqua James avec mauvaise humeur.

Les autres acquiescèrent et dirent à Dumbledore :

-- On accepte mais on joue ce qu'on veut.

Le directeur sourit et leur montra la scène de la main. Les professeurs commençaient, pour certains, enfin à comprendre les intentions de Dumbledore mais les élèves, eux, étaient complètement pommés. Le groupe de six se dirigea en bougonnant vers la scène pendant que Peter retournait s'asseoir à sa place.

Les garçons aidèrent leurs copines à monter car les robes de soirée n'étaient pas idéales pour faire de l'escalade. Sirius alla s'asseoir derrière sa batterie bien aimée mais ne trouva pas ses bâtons, il appela les autres :

-- Hey les gars j'ai pas mes baguettes, je peux rien faire sans, sinon je fais du tam tam.

-- Oh excusez moi Mr Black c'est moi qui les ai prises pour ne pas qu'elles se brisent pendant les déplacements dit le directeur en lui montrant son bien.

Sirius les fit venir à lui par le sortilège d'attraction et s'assit derrière son instrument. James, lui, branchait sa guitare. Et oui une des particularités de leur instrument étaient que beaucoup étaient électrique donc le professeur Dumbledore en leur donnant leur salle privée avait ensorcelé des gros blocs sur lesquels les musiciens devaient se connecter pour que leurs outils marchent. Remus pris son violoncelle et s'assit sur une chaise qui lui était réservé, et Sarah vint s'asseoir également à côté de lui mais avec son violon. Nawaëlle avait elle aussi, une guitare, et Lily quant à elle s'était installée derrière son piano. Les deux jeunes filles pouvaient inverser leur rôle car chacune savaient jouer de l'instrument de l'autre.

Ils décidèrent de commencer par une chanson, qui en fait était chantée en duo par Lily et James, quand ils la chantaient ensemble le texte semblait prendre une autre dimension. Même si à l'origine elle n'était pas écrite pour deux personnes mais c'était tellement beau à deux.

Sirius tapa dans ses baguettes pour donner le rythme et fut vite suivit par tous ses amis. Après la légère introduction musical James commença à chanter :

James :

Je vous préviens n'approchez pas

Que vous soyez flic ou badaud

Je tue celui qui fait un pas

Je ne ferai pas de cadeau

Eteignez tous vos projecteurs

Et baissez vos fusils braqués

Non, je ne vais pas m'envoler sans elle

Lily :  
Dites au curé, dites au pasteur

Qu'ailleurs ils aillent se faire pendre

Le diable est passé de bonne heure

Et mon âme n'est plus à vendre

Si vous me laissez cette nuit

À l'aube je vous donnerai ma vie

A quoi me servirait ma vie sans elle

Lily & James  
Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour

Elle a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour

Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche

Ma vie s'était son corps, son corps

Je l'aimais tant que pour la garder je l'ai tuée

Pour qu'un grand amour vive toujours

Il faut qu'il meure qu'il meure d'amour

Lily :  
Le jour se lève la nuit pâlit

Les chasseurs et les chiens ont faim

C'est l'heure de sonner l'hallali

La bête doit mourir ce matin

James :

Je vais ouvrir grand les volets

Crevez-moi le cœur je suis prêt

Je veux m'endormir pour toujours près d'elle

Lily & James

Je n'étais qu'un fou mais par amour

Elle a fait de moi un fou, un fou d'amour

Mon ciel s'était ses yeux, sa bouche

Ma vie s'était son corps, son corps

Je l'aimais tant que pour la garder je l'ai tuée

Je ne suis qu'un fou, un fou d'amour

Un pauvre fou qui meurt

James :

Qui meurt d'amour

Lily :

Ohooooooohoooooooooo

(Requiem pour un fou / J.Hallyday)

Après la stupeur général des personnes présentes, une salve d'applaudissements retentit dans le parc faisant s'envoler les oiseaux de la forêt interdite. Les élèves et les professeurs étaient très surpris du talent de leurs camarades et élèves. Les Griffondors étaient les moins surpris du moins pour le talent de chanteuse de la rousse, ils l'avaient déjà entendu chanter et cela plus d'une fois. Mais pour les maraudeurs et leurs capacités c'étaient autre chose surtout la voix de James.

Les Griffondors envahirent la piste de danse, pour montrer à leurs compagnons sur scène qu'ils les soutenaient à fond. Les Serdaigles et les Poufsouffles semblèrent comprendre leurs intentions vu qu'ils les suivirent sur la piste. Même quelques Serpentards vinrent, bien que la plupart ne bougeaient pas de leur place comme pour les défier de venir les chercher.

Les musiciens enchaînèrent sur un morceau espagnol très entraînant qui s'appelait « por la cara », il n'y avait pas de paroles mais un rythme idéal pour se déchaîner sur la piste. Il ne fallut d'ailleurs pas plus de 5 secondes avant que la cadence endiablée ne se propage dans le public. Ils continuèrent avec plusieurs morceaux de gigue irlandaise.

Pour ensuite laisser les danseurs se reposer le temps d'une chanson ils chantèrent le slow le plus romantique qui soit. Dès que les premières notes de la mélodie raisonnèrent, tous les garçons invitèrent leurs amies sur la piste de danse et les enlacèrent. Sur la scène les trois couples se regardaient et trouvaient bête de ne pas pouvoir danser également.

I folow the Moskva

Down to Gorky Park

Listening to the wind of change

An August summer night

Soldiers passing by

Listening to the wind of change

The world is closing in

Did you ever think

That we could be so close, like brothers

The future's in the air

I can feel it everywhere

Blowing with the wind of change

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow dream away

in the wind of change

Walking down the street

Distant memories

Are buried in the past forever

I folow the Moskva

Down to Gorky Park

Listening to the wind of change

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams

With you and me

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow dream away

in the wind of change

The wind of change

Blows straight into the face of time

Like a stormwind that will ring the freedom bell

For peace of mind

Let your balalaika sing

What my guitar wants to say

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow share their dreams

With you and me

Take me to the magic of the moment

On a glory night

Where the children of tomorrow dream away

in the wind of change

( Wind of Change / Scorpions)

A la fin de la chanson tous les couples avaient cessé de danser et s'embrassaient sur la piste de danse. Sirius décidant de faire encore son petit rigolo les interrompit en criant :

-- Arrêtez de vous dévorer la bouche comme ça où vous allez nous faire des gosses sur place et ça va encore être de notre faute. Alors calmez un peu vos hormones. On va s'amuser un peu, alors tous les enfants moldus doivent la connaître celle là, alors entraîner les autres, et je prierais aussi les professeurs de rejoindre la piste de danse après tout vous nous devez bien ça finit-il en regardant avec un sourire mauvais le directeur qui se levait pour accéder à sa demande.

Pendant cette annonce James voyant venir un grand spectacle se mit dans l'ombre de la scène avec Lily et ensorcelèrent un appareil photo qui se retrouverait à se balader dans la foule pour prendre des photos, mais en restant invisible. Puis ils reprirent leurs places ou plutôt James reprit sa place car Nawaëlle et Lily avaient échangé leur place.

Tous :

Pose les deux pieds en canard

C'est la chenille qui se prépare

Des éclats de rire retentirent dans le public, puis tous les enfant issus de moldus commencèrent à se mettre en file indienne en disant aux autres qui ne comprenaient pas ainsi que les professeurs, de ne pas chercher à reproduire des pas et de suivre le mouvement.

En voitur' les voyageurs

La chenill' part toujours à l'heure

Accroch' tes mains à ma taille

Pour pas que la chenill' déraille

Tout ira bien et si tu veux

Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu

Nawaëlle :

Si tu crois qu'j't'ai pas vue

Faire la petit' ingénue

Avec Pierrot dans le tunnel

Sarah :

Allez sois pas jalouse

C'est un copain, c'est tout

Tu sais qu'nous deux c'est pas pareil.

Remus :  
Hé ! vous deux les pip'lett's

Lâchez-nous les baskets

Avec vos histoir's de nanas

James & Sirius

On va être en retard

Voilà le chef de gare

Qui nous fait sign' pour le départ.

Les 3 filles :

Pose les deux pieds en canard

C'est la chenille qui se prépare

En voitur' les voyageurs

La chenill' part toujours à l'heure

Les 3 garçons :

Accroch' tes mains à ma taille

Pour pas que la chenill' déraille

Tout ira bien et si tu veux

Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu.

James :

Regarde l'éléphant bleu

Qui dans' sur l'arc-en-ciel

Sous les bravos des hirondelles

Lily :

Viens là le troubadour

Je vais lire dans ta main

Tes joies, tes chagrins, tes amours.

Sirius :

Hé ! vous les amoureux

Remuez-vous un peu

C'est pas l'moment de roucouler

Les 3 garçon :

A la prochaine station

Restez dans le wagon

Et n'essayez pas d'en profiter.

Tous :

Pose les deux pieds en canard

C'est la chenille qui redémarre

En voitur' les voyageurs

La chenill' part toujours à l'heure

Accroch' tes mains à ma taille

Pour pas que la chenill' déraille

Tout ira bien et si tu veux

Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu.

Les 3 garçons :

La chenille, la chenille, la chenille, la chenille, la chenille, la chenille, la chenille, la chenille.

Tous :

Pose les deux pieds en canard

C'est la chenille qui redémarre

En voitur' les voyageurs

La chenill' part toujours à l'heure

Accroch' tes mains à ma taille

Pour pas que la chenill' déraille

Tout ira bien et si tu veux

Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu.

Tous avec le public

Pose les deux pieds en canard

C'est la chenille qui redémarre

En voitur' les voyageurs

La chenill' part toujours à l'heure

Accroch' tes mains à ma taille

Pour pas que la chenill' déraille

Tout ira bien et si tu veux

Prie la chenill' et le bon Dieu.

( La chenille / La bande à Basile)

Dès que la dernière note retentit tous les danseurs se lâchèrent et furent pris d'un fous rire et même Mc Gonagall était particulièrement joyeuse. Ils avaient passé un moment inoubliable et tellement drôle. C'est à ce moment là que les élèves se rendirent compte que grâce aux maraudeurs et leurs compagnes, ils ne pensaient plus à celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom et aux pertes qu'ils avaient subi. Ils devaient leurs rigolades de tous les jours à leurs camarades qui faisaient tous pour détendre l'atmosphère parfois pesants qui régnait dans le château. Et à la vue des visages mauvais qu'avaient les maraudeurs à cette instant précis, ils se dirent que le clou du spectacle n'étaient pas encore arrivé.

-- Oh je suis tout peiné, dit Sirius avec des larmes de crocodiles, snif snif mes petits serpentins chéris veulent pooooooooo danser, heureusement que les maraudeurs sont là sinon ils ne s'amuseraient pas. On va leur jouer une chanson spéciale donc je prierai les personnes présentes de se retirer de la piste sauf si ils veulent vraiment danser, expliqua le séducteur avec un sourire diabolique sur son visage d'ange.

A ce moment les Serpentards sentirent quelque chose de bizarre comme si on leur dictait d'aller sur la piste de danse. Ne pouvant lutter contre cette force qui les poussait à bouger, ils se levèrent tous comme un seul homme et se dirigèrent à contrecœur sur la piste de danse. Ils réalisèrent à ce moment là que les maraudeurs allaient en profiter et que leur fierté allait encore s'en prendre plein la face.

Et ils ne s'étaient pas trompé, à peine étaient-ils arrivés sur la piste qu'ils entendirent la chanson la plus ridicule qu'ils avaient jamais entendu. Et ils durent se mettre à danser, sous les moqueries incessantes des gens qui les regardaient. Malefoy était humilié, lui le plus noble des sorciers, dansait sur un truc moldu, les gens qu'il haïssait le plus en ce bas monde.

En effet, les musiciens n'avait pas choisi n'importe quelle chanson, pour pouvoir le danser correctement il fallait une synchronisation parfaite.

Nawaëlle :

Friday night it's party time

Feeling ready looking fine,

Viene diego rumbeando,

With the magic in his eyes

Checking every girl in sight,

Grooving like he does the mambo

And he's the man alli en la disco,

Playing sexy feeling hotter,

He's the king bailando el ritmo ragadanga,

And the dj that he knows well,

On the spot always around twelve,

Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,

Y la baila and he dances y la canta

Les 3 filles

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Lily:  
Many think it's brujeria,

How he comes and disappears,

Every move will hypnotize you,

Some will call it chuleria,

Others say that it's the real,

Rastafari afrogitano

Sarah:

And he's the man alli en la disco,

Playing sexy feeling hotter,

He's the king bailando el ritmo ragadanga,

And the dj that he knows well,

On the spot always around twelve,

Plays the mix that diego mezcla con la salsa,

Y la baila and he dances y la canta

Les 3 filles

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

A na-na-na na-na-na na-na-na-na-na

A na-na-na na-na-na na-nao

A na-na-na na-na-na na-na-na-na-na

A na-na-naia ia ia eo

A na-na-na na-na-na na-na-na-na-na

A na-na-na na-na-na na-nao

A na-na-na na-na-na na-na-na-na-na

A na-na-naia ia ia eo

Tous:  
Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

Aserejé ja dejé,

Dejebe tu dejebe desé biunoua

Majabi ande bugui ande güididibi

(Ketchup song / las ketchup)

A la fin de la chanson toujours sous les moqueries, les Serpentards s'étalèrent par terre parce que Béatrix avait percuté Lestrange qui avait bousculé Malefoy, qui avait lui-même fauché Crabbe et Goyle. Et ainsi de suite ce qui avait provoqué un sacré méli-mélo. Les musiciens enchaînèrent, dès leurs fous rires passé, sur des chansons plus normales, et pendant que les Serpentards retournèrent en ronchonnant s'asseoir à leur place, les autres élèves envahirent à nouveau la piste de danse pour se prélasser. Ils jouèrent aussi dans la soirée un autre slow assez connu surtout dans le monde moldu et cette fois encore ce fut Lily qui chanta avec sa voix mélodieuse mais elle se mit au piano et James s'installa avec elle pour jouer au piano avec elle. En effet il trouvait ce morceau magnifique alors Lily lui avait apprit à jouer.

So much pain and no good reason why

You cried until the tears run dry

Nothing else can make you understand

The one thing that you held so dear

Is slipping from your hand

And you say

Why, why, why

Does it go this way

And why, why, why

And all I can say is

Somewhere down the road

There'll be answers to the questions

Somewhere down the road

Though we cannot see it now

And somewhere down the road

You will find mighty arms reaching for you

And they will have the answers

At the end of the road

Yesterday I thought I'd seen it all

I thought I'd climbed the highest wall

But now I see that learning never ends

And all I know to do is keep on walking

'Round the bend

Singing

Why, why, why

Does it go this way

Why, why, why

And all I can say is

Somewhere down the road

There'll be answers to the questions

Somewhere down the road

Though we cannot see it now

And somewhere down the road

You will find mighty arms reaching for you

And they will hold the answers

At the end of the road

Somewhere, somewhere down

And somewhere down the road

There'll be answers to the questions

Somewhere down the road

Though we cannot see it now

And somewhere down the road

You will find mighty arms reaching for you

They will have the answers

At the end of the road

They will have the answers

At the end of the road

Somewhere down the road, yeah

Somewhere, somewhere

Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere down the road

Why, why, why

There will be arms reaching, down the road

Somewhere, somewhere, somewhere

Oooh

(Somewhere Down the Road / Faith Hill)

Dès que Lily enfonça la dernière touche, James la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa langoureusement sous les applaudissements et les sifflements du public. Il lui chuchota quelques choses à l'oreille et elle lui répondit par un signe de tête affirmatif. Il commençait à se faire tard il devait bien être une heure du matin, tout le monde était encore debout pour les écouter sauf les Serpentards qui eux étaient partis vingt minutes après leur cuisante représentation.

-- Bon il se fait tard, dit James puis regarda sa montre, ah oui quand même une heure, donc nous allons jouer une dernière musique mais pour celle là je demanderais à Sirius, Nawaëlle, Sarah et Remus de descendre et de danser aussi.

Lily acquiesça vigoureusement de la tête et poussa ses amis en bas de l'estrade, elle même au lieu de prendre le micro se lança un sonorus, et James prit sa guitare et vint s'asseoir à ses coté.

A cette annonce les maraudeurs et les filles étaient contre ils voulaient rester aider leurs amis, mais en voyant que Lily, s'asseyait sur le bord de l'estrade , ils réalisèrent qu'ils allaient jouer LA chanson à Lily celle qu'elle n'avait apprit à jouer qu'à James, maintenant cette chanson n'était plus son jardin secret seulement à elle mais à celui de James également.

Les deux ne se lâchaient pas du regard pendant que Lily chantait Hallelujah comme elle le faisait souvent lorsqu'elle se croyait seule dans la salle commune. Les quatre autres quand à eux profitaient de cette chanson pour se coller le plus près possible de sa cavalière ou cavalier.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

-- On était tellement heureux cette soirée là que jamais on aurait pu imaginer le sort qui allait nous frapper quelques années plus tard, dit Remus avec la voix rêveuse. Mais ce bal a été l'une des meilleures soirées que l'on a passé à Poudlard. Et on a bien gagné la coupe surtout grâce aux points qu'on avait accumulé lors de ce bal.

-- C'est vrai que ça avait l'air super, et en y réfléchissant chaque instruments à l'air de bien vous convenir pour chacun d'entre vous. Mais pourquoi je n'ai jamais entendu parler de ces filles, elles sont mortes ?

-- Sarah est vivante du moins je suppose, car du jour au lendemain elle a disparu, on a voulu partir à sa recherche mais le professeur Dumbledore nous l'a interdit. J'ai été dévasté ce jour là et je crois que si ton père et Sirius étaient encore là, ils se souviendraient du coup de poing mémorable que je leur avait donné à chacun d'entre eux. Mawaëllle était et est ta marraine, comme elle était la fiancée de Sirius elle a été exilée on ne sait où et elle est tout le temps surveillée d'après ce que je sais. Impossible de la contacter surtout depuis que Sirius s'était évadé de prison.

-- Remus, Remus Réveillez-vous, on a une réunion ! entendirent Harry et son oncle.

-- Je dois y aller fiston, prends soin de toi jusqu'à la prochaine, d'accord ?

-- Promis et toi aussi ?

Ils se serrèrent dans leurs bras et chacun partit en direction de la porte qui le mènerait hors de ce monde.

A suivre….

Merci à vanou, mizi et mumu pour vos aides

RAR :

Tiffany Shin :  je suis contente que tu aimes autant mes chapitres, j'espère que tu aimes la musik pk y'en a un sacré paké dans ce chapter lol j'espère que tu vas bien je te dit à plus bzou

Harryjo : OO te plait me clapse po entre les mains TT j'aime bien avoir ton avis mais je veux po que tu meurt lol. Je te fé de gros zibou et te dit à plus

Tobby : Oulalalala 30minutes cé déjà po mal moi je tien po deux minutes face à tes chapter ##. Alors je te félicite, j'espère que ta semaine a po été ossi pourri que la mienne surtout ojourd'hui pk alors je te plain de tt cœur bzou

Najika : Oh une nouvelle revieuweuse YOUPI, je suis désolée mé jé déjà une correctrice cependant j'ai un ami qui aura pitêtre besoi d'une correctrice je lui demanderai vu que je l'aide bcp. Allez à plus bzou

Daffkill : encore un(e) nouveau(elle) revieweuse  dsl je sé po si té une fille ou un garçon ## je suis contente que tu aimes et dsl mé jé déjà une correctrice. bzou à plus

Abel : oulala y'en a des questions, alors je peut po tout te dévoiler alors je vé faire bref : PS2 :bientôt PS3 :assez et PS4 :je sé po encore mé je pense. Alors voilà je suis michante hein ? lol bon je te laisse à bientôt zibou.

Mizi : merci ma mizi, je suis contente que tu aimes autant ma fic et tu sé koi jé presque failli faire pleurer vanou ossi je suis fortiche hein ? lol. Il va me tuer pk jé mit ça mé po grave pt2r je te dit à bientôt bzou mouaaaaaa

Popov : bien voilà la suite, j'espère que ça te plait

S-Jennifer-S : alors comme ça tu aimes les chapter ou ya un rencontre mumus et ryry alors je sens qu'un des prochain chapter tu vas adoré lol. Alors bzou et o faite jé mit ton adresse sur msn mé çé marche po ou alors té po connecté kan moi j'y suis TT

Mumu, alors koi dire si ce n'est que ça me touche bcp mé tu sé je né po autant de talent que tu semble le croire mé je suis tré contente que tu sois mon ami. Toi au moin tu é gentille po comme les autre , je suis po enervé (a), jé passé un super journée et une super aprem vive l'ironie allez bzou ma mumu

Potter-68 : oulalala alors tu é aussi bon ke moi en français jé l'impression, lol, et en effet oui ryry va bientôt changer de monde mé CHUT cé un secret lol °x° pt2r aller à plus bzou

GTM : dsl jé déjà une correctrice, tu m'en veut TT snif snif ? je suis contente que tu aime et j'espère que tu aimes autant ce chapter, allez je te dit à plus bzou

Arathorn : snif snif cé po just, ban en tt ka ça a marché aujourd'hui et j'en suis heureuse. Alors je te dit à plus et je te fé plein de zibou

Miss-Tania : dsl jé trouver une correctrice et merci pour ton chtit mot tré gentil

Pimoussefraise : jé une nouvelle correctrice, alors ce chapter é long avec les chanson mé j'espère qu'il te plaira autant que les autres semble t'avoir séduit aller bzou

Audlydou, merciiiiiiiiiii, je sé que je me répète mé merci kan même pk ça fé super plaisir alors merci merci merci allez à plus bzou

Van : Moi j'ai pas osez dire ke je t'avais fé pleurer visage d'ange tu me connaît mieu que ça lol. puis tt doucement pour po que tu entende Mizi si tu cafte je te tu, reprend en souriant comme si de rien n'était alors je suis contente que té po oublier de reviewé, alez bzouuuuu mouaaaaaaaaaaaa

Et voilà finish, je remerci tout ceux qui se sont proposé en tant que correcteur, çé fé plaisir.

Mais je persiste à demander si vous connaiser pas des chanson à la guitare please

Allez à vendredi prochain

Bzou

Mili


	11. Transformation et début des problèmes

Et un de plus en ce vendredi, ce chapter plaira à beaucoup de personne je pense.

Je ne touche rien à l'écriture de cette fic

Merci pépite de ta correction indispensable mouaaaaaaa

Bonne lecture

**_10 : Transformation et début des problèmes_**

Harry se réveilla, mais il était encore tôt. Il ressentait dans son cœur un drôle de sentiment ou était-ce plutôt un pressentiment, une espèce de peur insaisissable. Mais il avait aussi la sensation bizarre que quelque chose dans son sang voulait exploser et sortir de son corps. C'était comme si un poids immense l'écrasait de tout son long en étant couché dans lit. Il décida de ne pas se lever encore, et réfléchit à tous ce qu'il avait fait depuis qu'il était dans ce monde, il avait la désagréable impression que quelque chose de grave allait se passer. Néanmoins ce n'était juste qu'une sensation mais cela le chamboulait, il fallait absolument qu'il en parle au maître Kiraï et le plus vite serait le mieux. Il s'habilla à vitesse grand V et partit en direction de la salle de son maître. Il le trouva dans sa salle déjà en train de méditer.

-- Tu es bien matinal Harry que me vaut l'honneur de ta visite ! demanda le maître sans même avoir ouvert les yeux mais avec son éternel petit sourire collé aux lèvres.

-- Bonjour maître, je suis venu vous voir j'ai un problème depuis ce matin. Je me sens tout bizarre. J'ai comme l'impression que quelque chose de grave va se passer et aussi j'ai l'impression qu'il y a quelque chose en moi qui veut exploser et sortir parce qu'il est prisonnier.

-- Oh je vois, on va commencer par le début, il me semble si je me souviens bien que tu essayes de devenir un, comment t'appelles ça déj ? ah oui un animagi, faudrait que tu essayes de te mettre en relation avec ton animal peut-être que l'envie d'exploser vient de là. Vas-y essaye on verra la suite plus tard. Surtout ne te presses pas, ne brusque pas les choses, concentres-toi bien !!

Harry se concentra sur Mizonard, et ne tarda pas à se retrouver dans la plaine où il se retrouvait à chaque fois qu'il venait le rencontrer comme la première fois. Le survivant trouva son protecteur qui paraissait l'attendre, impatient et joyeux à la fois.

-- C'est toi qui m'a fait venir ici ? demanda Harry en reprenant un peu ses esprits. Il était toujours étourdi quelques minutes quand il venait dans cet autre monde, peut-être parce qu'inconsciemment il déployait beaucoup d'énergie pour venir. Mais il ne regrettait jamais ces petits étourdissements passager, il se sentait libre ici, libre de toutes responsabilités.

-- Oui c'est moi qui t'ai fait venir, j'ai réfléchi à la proposition que tu m'as fait la première fois que nous nous sommes rencontrés. J'ai décidé d'accepter, rien ne me retient dans ce monde et j'ai le pressentiment qu'avec toi je serai plus utile et que je vivrai des choses fantastiques même si ne  je serai plus vraiment parce qu'on formera plus qu'un seul être.

-- Cool, je serai honoré que tu deviennes mon animagus, dommage qu'on ne puisse pas garder deux personnalités distinctes et qu'on soit obligé de fusionner. Tu es sûr de ce que tu fais parce qu'on ne pourra plus faire marche arrière après ce sera définitif. Tu ne vas pas le regretter ?

-- Ne t'en fais pas, je sais ce que je fais mais pourquoi es-tu aussi angoissé, on dirait que tu ne veux plus de moi ? demanda Mizonard confus par les paroles du jeune sorcier.

-- Non, je veux toujours de toi et j'en suis enchanté que ce soit toi mais j'ai pas envie de gâcher ta vie, tu sais le futur me réserve des trucs pas drôles du tout et malgré tous mes efforts y'a de forts risque pour que j'y reste alors je veux pas que tu fusionnes avec moi et que tu meurs après avec moi.

-- Je vais devenir ton gardien point final c'est tout réfléchi, donc pour fusionner laisses-moi faire je vais foncer sur toi et t'inquiètes pas on va pas se percuter.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et se concentra sur l'ange qui commençait à prendre son élan. Soudain il sentit quelque chose s'insinuer par son cœur puis se disséminer à chaque parcelle de son corps. Il perçut que son énergie augmentait en flèche, il se sentait étrangement puissant. Il avait déjà ressentit un sentiment pareil mais il s'était vite dissipé alors que là il ne partait pas il semblait être entouré par une bulle de puissance que rien ne pourrait jamais briser.

Il rouvrit les yeux et se retrouva face à face avec son maître, qui semblait inquiet et cela ne lui ressemblait pas du tout. Puis Hikaru fit une entrée fracassante dans la pièce en paniquant, dès qu'il vit le jeune homme réveiller, il poussa un soupir si puissant qu'on aurait dit un taureau prêt à charger. Il vint s'agenouiller près de l'adolescent qui était complètement perdu face à l'attitude tellement inhabituelle de ses amis.

-- Calmez vous !! Qu'est ce qui s'est pass ? Vous avez l'air complètement paniqués, prêt à faire une crise cardiaque.

-- Nous calmer ? Tu veux qu'on se calme ? Mais Harry tu viens de nous faire la peur de notre vie là. Au moment où je suis rentré dans la pièce pour venir voir le maître parce que je te trouvais pas, je t'ai vu par terre en train de convulser et à chaque fois qu'on essayait de t'approcher on était repoussé par une barrière. Puis après tous s'est arrêté, et faut prendre cette phrase à tous les degrés, Harry tu ne respirais même plus. Je suis parti à la recherche des guérisseuses et j'en ai trouver aucune c'est pour ça que je paniquais. Maintenant expliques nous ce qui se passe.

-- Regardes, je vais te montrer mon animagus, puis le jeune homme se tourna vers le maître qui aussi semblait soulagé, vous aviez raison maître c'est bien mon protecteur qui essayait de rentrer en contact avec moi.

Harry se mit debout, puis se concentra sur l'image de l'ange, doucement il se sentit s'élever dans les airs, ses cheveux grandirent, ses ailes poussèrent, ses vêtements changèrent. Et quand il réouvrit les yeux, les deux hommes virent que la couleur des iris du jeune garçon avait également changé. Il se reposa doucement sur le sol, et se regarda dans la glace, il avait toutes les caractéristiques majeures de Mizonard, mais gardait quand même sa cicatrice, et la forme de son visage. Il détendit ses  ailes et les contempla. Puis avec un sourire il se tourna vers les deux shuriés.

-- Alors qu'est-ce que vous en pensez, je suis bien comme ça ? demanda l'adolescent en souriant de toute ses dents. Quand je suis comme ça, il faut m'appeler Mizonard.

Maître Kiraï qui avait vu beaucoup de choses dans sa vie, était complètement stupéfait par ce qu'il voyait. Un garçon s'était transformé en ange devant lui, s'était incroyable, il dégageait une telle puissance qu'il en frissonnait jusqu'au plus profond de son être. Cependant quand on regardait le jeune même sous cette apparence il n'avait pas vraiment changé, il discutait avec Hikaru en rigolant comme il le faisait avant.

-- Tu es magnifique, comme ça et tes ailes sont si blanches, si pures que ça en devient troublant. Tu peux voler ? demanda Hikaru qui n'arrêtait pas de s'extasier devant la nouvelle apparence de son ami.

-- En fait, je sais pas, normalement il y aurait aucun problème pour que je vole vu que je suis un ange mais comme c'est la première fois que je me transforme, je sais pas du tout, répondit sincèrement Harry puis il se tourna dans la direction de Kiraï. Maître pensez-vous que je peux essayer de voler dehors ou il faudrait peut-être que j'attende la nuit pour pas effrayer les gens.

-- Non c'est bon, tu peux y aller, je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient, mais évites d'effrayer les gens volontairement parce que là je pourrais rien pour toi. Et surtout si tu te sens fatiguer rentre, vas pas trop loin, tu n'es pas encore habitué. Hikaru restes au sol pour regarder, on ne sait jamais ce qu'il peut arriver.

-- C'était mon intention de toute manière, je veux absolument voir comment il va se débrouiller en l'air. Et j'aurai peut-être droit à un tour dit Hikaru en rigolant, j'ai toujours rêvé de voler, ça doit être fantastique cette impression de liberté, que rien ne peux nous attraper.

-- C'est à peu près ce que je ressens quand je joue au quidditch tu as l'impression de ne faire qu'un avec le ciel, que c'est ton meilleur ami. C'est une osmose parfaite, dit Harry avec une expression de rêverie sur son visage. Bon allez vient on y va ! dit Harry.

Puis il partit dans la direction des portes-fenêtres qui lui permettraient de sortir pour pouvoir expérimenter le vol. Seulement au moment de franchir le seuil, il bloqua. En effet ses ailes étaient trop volumineuses pour passer dans le cadre des portes. Ignorant le fou rire que se prenait son ami dans son dos, Harry, arborant toujours son air digne, se concentra et redevint lui même avant de passer les portes et de se retransformer à l'extérieur. Mais une fois dehors, un question s'imposa à son esprit : comment fonctionnait les ailes, comment les faire bouger ?

Soudain dans sa tête on lui murmura dans un souffle :

-- Penses à les faire bouger, à ne plus être accroché au sol, à être libre et si léger qu'une simple brise pourrait te faire décoller.

Il décida de suivre à la lettre ces instructions qui venaient sans nul doute de Mizonard. Il ferma les yeux et pensa aux oiseaux qui par un simple battement d'aile prennent leur envol, à l'impression de légèreté qu'il ressentait dès qu'il n'avait plus pied à terre lorsqu'il utilisait son balais. Puis il pensa à une plume, c'est vrai après tout la plume avait comme particularité d'être extra-légère, et de virevolter à son aise au rythme des légères brises, à droite puis à gauche avant de remonter et de repartir se balancer dans les airs puis enfin se déposer délicatement sur le sol, comme si elle se reposait puis recommencer son périple. Le survivant sentit ses pieds quitter terres et le vent lui fouetter le visage, il ouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait à dix bons mètre du sol. Il pensa à faire battre ses ailes comme le faisait les oiseaux, et celles-ci lui répondirent. Il essaya de dévier vers la droite puis la gauche, de remonter puis redescendit sur le sol à coté de Hikaru dès qu'il entendit ce dernier l'appeler.

-- Faut que ce soit beaucoup plus instinctif le décollage, faut que tu recommences parce que si lors d'un combat si ta seule change de t'en tirer est de fuir et alors t'éloigner de ton adversaire je doute qu'il te laisse 10 minutes pour que tu te concentres. Si j'ai bien compris faut penser à être très léger, alors pense à quelque chose dans ton monde qui décolle au quart de tour.

-- D'accord mon commandant dit Harry en essayant de garder un air de faux sérieux tout en se mettant au garde à vous. Si tel sont vos ordres, je me plierais à ceux-ci

-- Arrête de faire l'imbécile, et fais ce que je t'ai dit, sale mome va. Dit Hikaru en rigolant de l'attitude des plus enfantine de son ami. Tu sais que cet air là avec ton apparence d'ange ça va vraiment pas du tout mais vraiment pas.

Harry reprenant son attitude normale, essaya de mettre en pratique les conseils on ne peut plus vrai du jeune moine. Il pensa encore et toujours à son balai, pour décoller il fallait donner une pulsion pour s'envoler. Alors pourquoi ne pas faire la même chose, l'ange fléchit une jambe  et tendit l'autre vers l'arrière, leva la tête vers le ciel, et s'élança de sa jambe fléchit. Dès que ses pieds quittèrent le sol, il bougea ses ailes pour prendre un peu plus d'altitude. Il décida de s'amuser un peu, il se laissa aller un moment puis il essaya ses technique de quidditch sans balais. Il commença par ses accélérations, puis se virage à 90 degré. Il gardait le meilleur pour la fin, en effet il tenta bien vite la fameuse feinte de Wronski, il s'envola à une altitude très élevé que Hikaru en bas ne le distinguait que par une petite forme rouge. Voyant que l'altitude à laquelle il se trouvait, était assez élevé. Il piqua directement vers le sol et rasa le sol de si près qu'il pouvait sentir l'herbe lui érafler la joue. Maintenant il était tout à fait à l'aise avec ses ailes, une fois qu'on avait pris l'habitude il n'était pas bien difficile de pouvoir les contrôler.

Soudain alors qu'il virevoltait au dessus du temple, il vit sur l'horizon des points noirs se rapprocher de leur position. Il ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il y avait dans cette direction, Hikaru lui avait strictement interdit d'y aller. Le jeune n'avait pas cherché à désobéir à son ami car il n'avait pas eu le temps, les endroits que le jeune moine lui avait montré l'avait extasié et l'avait ravi donc il n'avait pas cherché plus loin. Le mauvais pressentiment qu'il avait ressenti en début de matinée revint au galop. Il alla se poser vers Hikaru qui, lui, n'avait rien remarqué.

-- Hikaru, je dois te montrer un truc bizarre que j'ai vu de là haut ce n'est peut-être rien mais ça me paraît louche mais je connais assez les trucs pas nets pour te dire que ça en fait partit, expliqua le survivant

Le jeune moine acquiesça devant l'air grave inhabituel qu'avait le jeune garçon. Harry prit son ami sous les bras et prit son envol, arrivé à une hauteur qui leur permettrait d'avoir une bonne vue de l'horizon, l'ange se tourna vers les points noirs puis demanda à son ami :

-- Dis-moi, est ce que c'est normal ? Parce que moi je ne le pense pas. Qu'est ce qui se trouve là-bas ?

-- Oh mon Dieu, c'est le domaine des sorciers on dirait qu'ils sont en route pour le temple et à mon avis ce n'est pas une visite de courtoisie. Faut prévenir tout le monde, ils doivent être dans la grande salle à cette heure.

Ils redescendirent au sol et se dirigèrent vers la grande salle, ils étaient tellement pressés que le survivant ne prit même pas la peine de reprendre son apparence humaine.

-- Je me demande pourquoi ils viennent ce n'est pas logique du tout, on ne leur parle plus depuis des années, ils sont indépendants comme nous, nous le sommes.

-- Je sais pas moi je ne suis pas d'ici mais je ne sais pas comment j'ai ressenti comme une grande colère quand je les ai aperçu. Peut être que je peux sentir les sentiments des autres personnes, je ne sais pas moi.

Ila déboulèrent dans la grande où un silence mortel se fit dès leurs entrées, ne cherchant pas à savoir ce que les autres pensaient d'eux, les deux shuriés se précipitèrent à la table principale où se trouvaient maître Kiraï, son frère Aïchi et deux trois autres personnes que l'adolescent ne connaissait pas. Ne perdant pas de temps, Hikaru expliqua la situation aux personnes présentes.

-- Des troupes de sorciers se dirigent en direction du temple et ils ont l'air assez remonter. D'après Harry, il m'a dit qu'il avait ressenti les sentiments de ces hommes et qu'ils étaient en colère. Maîtres, faut faire quelques chose.

-- Mais à quoi joue-t-il ? s'emporta maître Aïchi

-- Je ne sais pas mon frère, mais si ils veulent s'en prendre au temple nous allons les accueillir comme il se doit répliqua maître Kiraï dont le regard était désormais dur et sans cette étincelle de bienveillance, puis il s'adressa aux personnes qui se trouvaient dans la salle et qui attendaient le plan de leur maître. Je tiens à dire à tous ceux qui ne veulent pas se battre qu'ils ne sont pas obligés de rester, il n'y a aucune obligation, et aucune remontrance ne leur sera faite.

Dans la salle, quelques personnes se levèrent pour quitter l'assistance, c'était essentiellement des femmes. Puis souriant à ses disciples Kiraï continua son discours.

-- Je suis fière de votre courage ! Le plan est simple : je serais en première ligne pour défendre avec Harry qui est d'accord j'espère.

-- Bien sur répondit l'ange à l'étonnement des gens présents qui ne l'avait pas reconnu surtout Sanaë, Genzo et Kumi. Se rendant compte de l'attention qu'on lui portait il interrogea Hikaru du regard et celui ci lui fit comprendre qu'il avait encore l'apparence de Mizonard. Il se retransforma de suite en simple adolescent, il ne voulait pas dévoiler cet aspect à leurs ennemis.

-- Et Hikaru aussi. Ce dernier acquiesça également. Vous autre je vous demanderais de rester à l'intérieur et d'arrêter ceux qui y pénètre d'accord ?

Un oui général raisonna dans la salle, puis les personnes se levèrent pour aller prendre place à leur poste. Les trois comparses rejoignirent Hikaru et Harry, qui se préparaient à aller se placer devant les portes du temple pour empêcher leurs ennemis de prendre d'assaut le monastère.

En les voyant arriver, ils essayèrent de sourire mais leurs amis virent très vite que c'était un sourire très forcé et qu'ils étaient mort de trouille mais néanmoins ils ne tremblaient pas, ils allaient affronter cette épreuve avec courage.

Pendant que les autres discutaient ensemble Sanaë repensa aux paroles que lui avait dit Harry quand elle lui avait confié éprouver des sentiments pour Hikaru. Contrairement à ce qu'elle pensait le jeune homme ne s'était pas moqué d'elle et lui avait dit ces sages paroles qui resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire du moins jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'avoue à l'heureux élu.

**_Flash-Back_**

-- Que tu n'oses pas lui avouer tes sentiments est une chose compréhensible Sanaë mais à trop tarder, il se peut qu'il ne le sache jamais. On ne sait jamais ce que la vie nous réserve, je te dis d'en croire mon expérience, les pires choses arrivent au moment où on s'y attend le moins. Et quand on constate le résultat il ne reste que du sang et des larmes. Alors attend si tu veux mais ne tarde pas non plus.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

En repensant à ces sages paroles, elle se demanda si le jeune homme avait sentit venir un quelconque danger mais en tout cas quoi qu'il en soit elle devait se jeter à l'eau avant le début de la bataille. Elle demanda à Hikaru en rougissant si elle pouvait lui parler quelques minutes seul à seul. Se demandant ce qu'elle voulait devant un moment si inadapté à la conversation, mais voyant son visage grave, il acquiesça et la suivit dans une des pièces adjacentes à la grande salle où elle prit bien soin de fermer la porte à clef.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe d'un coup ? demanda Hikaru inquiet face à l'air si inhabituel qu'avait son amie.

-- Je dois te parler avant que tu partes parce que si je ne le fais pas et qu'il t'arrive on ne sait quoi ou alors à moi, je sais que je le regretterais toute ma vie. Ben en fait commença la jeune femme en rougissant, c'est que …. enfin c'est à dire que….. Rrrrrraah j'y arrive pas à le dire ragea Sanaë. Attends le mieux c'est que je te montre.

-- Qu'est ce qui se….

Mais le jeune ne put jamais finir sa phrase, il venait de se faire couper la parole de la plus belle manière qui soit. En effet Sanaë s'était jetée à son cou et l'embrassait tendrement. Après le premier moment de surprise passé, il passa ses bras sur sa taille et la serra contre lui en approfondissant le baiser par la même occasion. Dès qu'elle se rendit compte qu'il répondait à son baiser elle gémit de bonheur. Ce ne fut que le manque d'air qui les obligèrent à se séparer. Ils collèrent leurs fronts, et se regardèrent dans les yeux.

-- Je crois que j'ai compris le message, dit Hikaru en embrassant de nouveau sa compagne qui répondit avec la même ardeur que son compagnon.

-- Promets-moi que tu seras prudent, je ne veux pas te perdre, je sais que tu seras avec Harry qui est puissant mais je t'en conjure fais attention.

-- Promis dit-il en essuyant les fines larmes qui perlaient des yeux de Sanaë, je ne risque pas de mourir maintenant, pas lorsque l'on s'est enfin trouvé. Aller vient on doit y aller, les autres nous attende, Harry doit s'impatienter et se demander ce qu'on fait.

-- Heu, je pense qu'il s'en doute c'est lui qui m'a conseillé de venir de parler le plus rapidement possible, je crois qu'il avait tout comploté, mais il ne s'attendait pas à une attaque.

-- Je crois que personne ne s'y attendait, mais pour Harry c'est un peu délicat, la dernière bataille qu'il a fait lui a fait perdre l'homme qu'il considérait comme un père. J'espère qu'il ne flanchera pas.

Après un dernier baiser, ils sortirent rejoindre les autres qui ne parlaient pas et qui se regardaient l'air grave. Dès qu'il les vit arriver Harry leur sourit et partit en direction des portes principales du temple où devait les attendre maître Kiraï. Hikaru le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard, un peu de rouge aux joues mais avec un visage implacable. Et c'est ainsi que commençait l'attente, un peu comme le vent avant la tempête, le pire était à venir.

A suivre……….

Merci vanou, mizi et mumu.

RAR :

Skyblack4 : Merci du compliments, je rougis en ce moment même devant mon écran en relisant ta review, je suis très flatter. Je suis heureuse que tu aimes la tournure des évènements, je vais effectivement l'éloigner de ron et mione, et je vais pas tout de suite améliorer les rapports avec Dumby mais tu verras cela par toi même dans la suite. Non je ne pense pas qu'il durera vraiment 7 ans c'était juste approximatif, mais c'est vrai qu'il va beaucoup évoluer. Et il aura toujours 16 même si physiquement et moralement il sera plus mature. Voilà j'espère que cela te convient et j'attends vite ton avis sur ce chapter.

Vanou : ah mon vanou je sais que je peu compter sur toi et mizi, et heureusement que vous êtes là sinon j'aurais stopper depuis tré longtemps mais vous me redonner courage. Allez bzou

Abel : Snif snif je peu po te répondre en détails sinon tu saurais tout et yaurai pu de suspence snif snif mais je vais essayer de mieu répondre cette fois ci té content ?

1/ alors en effet elle va durer assez longtemps, là je sui en train d'écrire le chapter 22 (sans compter le prologue) mais rassure toi dans les deux, trois chapter à venir, l'histoire va pas mal avancer.

2/ bien ya rien à dire sinon judicieuse remarque

3/ alors ouai il y aura une romance mais je peut po te dire avec ki ! mais c'est pour dans quelques chapter

4/ alors ma fic va à la mort de voldy cé sure mais surement un peu plus loin je sais po encore.

5/ HORS DE QUESTION QUE JE REPONDE ICI

6/ et non ce ne sera pas toujours des humains

alors voilà je peu po t'endire plus mais c'est déjà pas mal, alors ya un truc que j'é po compris tu vas ou tu as passé ton bac STT commerciale ? moi je sui sen gestion et l'année prochaine info.  Et t'inkiète po ya po de flash back sauf un pitit passage là, autrement y'en a po pour dans longtemps. Allez je te laisse je te fé plein de bzou bye !!

Loyalbus : merci pour ce compliment j'espère que tu aimes

Alpo : j'espère que tu aimeras autant la suite que tu semble avoir apprécier le précédent chapter. bzou

Audlydou : snif snif snif moi j'adore les maraudeurs et les bals. Bah celui je pense que tu aimeras comme chapter lol, je te fé plein de poutou et le prochaine chapter cé dans environ 4 chapters !!

Imeldamizi : lol fo arreter de dire à vanou qu'il a pleuré sur mon chapter sinon il va nous pété un cable lol, je te fé plein de bzou pour te remercié ma mizi mouaaaaaaa

Tar-nefys : oulalalalala ça cé ce qu'on appelle une big review , alors en effet quand ryry va revenir ça va chauffé pour les serpentards. Il ne sera par contre plus avec mione et ron, trop de chose les séparerons, mais tu verras l'évolution par toi même. Dumby va se prendre une raclée je pense, mais par ryry et pas par Merlin ce sera plus drole comme ça. On va voir de koi sont capables les shuriés bientôt comme tu as du t'en rendre compte à la fin du chapter lol ! alors pour les monde, ce ne sera pas comme ça, mais je ne peu rien te dévoiler sinon ça gâcherai le suspense je suis heureus que tu continue à lire et j'attends impatiemment tes opinions sur les chapter à venir allez bzou.

S-Jennifer-S : lol ne te méprend po jé po dit que je mettrai plus de rencontre ryry, remius jé juste dit k'un chapter qui va bientôt arriver te plaira  bcp lol cé tt

Allez ciao, bzou

GTM : merci pour la chanson, elle é pas mal, je suis heureuse  que tu é aimé et j'espère que celui là te plait aussi bzou à sur msn

Paco : merci cé tré tré gentil ton compliement alors si tu aimes j'esppère que tu continuera à aimé mon histoire bzou !!

Pimousse fraise : c'est moi ou tu est une préssé fans la vie lol (petite blague toute pourrie, si ton pseudo orai été citron ça aurait fé citron préssé pt2r) j'espère que tu aimes

Zibou

Gandalf le blanc agc : O…O : Mon titre fé peur, fodrai que je chance alors lol. Je suis heureuse que tu te soit laissé tenté et j'espère que tu ne regrette pas, allez à bzou

Tobby, helas je peu te dire que ma semaine à aussi été affreuse la semaine dernière je n'irai aps dans le détails mais j'ai de gros pb avec tte ma classe donc kan on a 8h de cour avec eux chaque jour bein on a envie de faire un meurtre. Bah à part ça j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter je te fé plein de zibous

Tiffany Shin : lol o début je voulait leur faire danser la danse des canard à ces serpentards mais ça aurait aussi ridiculiser les chanteur. Et la chenille je lé surtout mise pour McGonagall lol. J'espère que tu aimes ce  chapter bzou !!!

Harryjo : fé gaffe à po te faire chopper avec les téléchargement jé po envie que ce soit ma fote si tu te fé chopper. Lol moi ossi j'adore ce chapter, j'adore la musik et j'espèrai bien la retranscrire dedans mais ya po grand monde qui ai aimé snif snif. J'espère que ce chapter te plé bzou

Mumu arrête de fumer ça vaudrai mieu pour tes neurones lol. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapter allez bzou mouaaaaaaaaa

Arathorn : merci pour la chanson elle é super. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapter, et jé envie de m'amuser un chtit peu tu réagis bizarrement o bzou alors je vé continuer lol Bzou bzou bzou bzou bzou lol

Et voilà finish, merci pour vos nombreuses reviews, et merci ossi aux lecteurs silencieux qui lise et qui apprécient ma fic. Continuez sur votre lancer lol

Je vous dit à la semaine prochaine

Je vous salue bien bas

Bzou

Mili


	12. Bataille à Morunkaï

Me voilaaaaa comme promis, alors je vous doit quelques petites explications quant au pourquoi je n'est pas mit le chapter hier : c'est tout simple normalement j'écris les RAR le jeudi soir et je poste comme vous le savez le chapter le vendredi mais il se trouve que cette semaine je suis allée pendant ces deux jours supporté un amis qui jouait au théatre : alors je n'ai pas pu le faire je suis dsl. Voil

Allez je pense que vous avez assez patienter :  BONNE LECTURE

**_11 : Bataille à Morunka_**

Un silence total régnait dans le temple où habituellement raisonnait les voix de la bonne humeur et de la joie en simple somme de la vie. Mais aujourd'hui tout était différent, devant les portes qui donnait sur l'Est du pays se tenait de toute leur grandeur les deux plus grands shuriés de ce monde accompagné par le sorcier le plus reconnu de la Terre : Harry Potter. En effet en cette journée des plus sombres le temple Morunkaï s'apprêtait à être attaqué par les sorciers peuplant les terres de l'Est. Aucun mots n'était prononcé, chacun se concentrant sur son objectif premier : empêcher l'invasion et la destruction du temple.

Harry les sentait approcher, mais à sa grande horreur il sentit aussi les créatures qu'il détestait le plus mais qui lui inspiraient également sa plus grande peur. Il regarda son maître et son ami qui eux ne semblaient pas avoir senti quelques chose. Du moins c'est ce que pensait le jeune homme jusqu'à ce que le maître écarquille les yeux et se retourne vers ses deux disciples.

-- Je sens quelque chose que je ne connaît pas arriver, ça inspire la peur, c'est troublant je n'ai jamais rien ressenti de comparable. J'ai l'impression que mon intérieur se glace, mon estomac ne veut pas rester en place on dirait qu'il veut fuir cette chose, ça me donne envie de vomir

Hikaru regarda son maître avec des yeux ronds il ne connaissait pas ce genre de créature qui pouvait faire ressentir une telle détresse. Puis en réfléchissant, il se souvint que Harry lui avait déjà décrit ce genre de sensation. Il se tourna vers le jeune homme dont on ne pouvait rien lire sur son visage tellement il était concentré. Le survivant capta le regard de son ami et après un sourire crispé lui dit :

-- Je vois que tu as deviné, et le pire est encore à venir, j'essayerai de m'occuper de ça, je doute que vous puissiez faire grand chose face aux détraqueurs. Surtout si ils sont proches de vous essayez de vous en débarrasser avec vos armes, ou alors de la magie très puissante parce que la magie ordinaire ne peut rien contre eux. Et aussi pensez à des souvenirs heureux quand ils seront proches ne vous laissez pas aller à vos cauchemars parce que là alors vous serez perdus.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent, et l'attente recommença. Mais pas pour longtemps, en effet quelques minutes plus tard on commençait à tambouriner contre les portes. Et cela semblait être la première ligne d'attaque c'est à dire les détraqueurs. Voyant que les portes allaient bientôt céder, Harry se mit devant et entreprit de se concentrer sur ses souvenirs heureux, l'effet des détraqueurs commençait déjà à se faire sentir. Dès que le survivant vit son parrain passer au travers du voile de la mort, il lança avec rage son patronnus, qui se mit au pied de garde près à attaquer dès que la porte rendrait l'âme.

Ce qui devait arriver arriva, la porte céda laissant apparaître ces immondes créatures, ne cherchant pas à attendre les effets dévastateurs de ces choses, il relança par deux fois son patronus, maintenant il y avait trois cerfs, trois chiens et trois loup garous. A l'étonnement du jeune homme les animaux se jetèrent dans la mêlée, et attaquèrent les détraqueurs, jusqu'à finir par les tuer. Bientôt les détraqueurs furent tous neutraliser, et laissèrent voir les hordes de sorciers qui venaient dans leur direction. Le maître et son premier disciple se concentrèrent  et une bourrasque d'énergie sortirent de leur main et s'élancèrent sur leur ennemies qui en achevèrent une bonne dizaine d'un seul coup. Le survivant était stupéfait de la puissance qu'émettait son ami. C'était la première fois qu'il le voyait faire de la magie et à y regarder c'est vrai qu'elle était très différente de la sienne.

A trop se perdre dans ses réflexions il ne vit pas une épée fendre l'air et passer à quelque centimètre de son épaules ce qui d'ailleurs déchira son costume et érafla sa peau. Il regarda son adversaire dans les yeux et celui-ci recula, ce dernier avait pensé qu'en s'en prenant au plus jeune il avait plus de chance de rentrer dans le temple mais il s'était trompé, certes celui qu'il avait prit pour cible était le plus jeune mais à voir ses yeux d'un vert étincelant qui brillaient d'une manière dangereuse, il sut immédiatement que du trio c'était celui le plus à éviter.

Le survivant regarda son adversaire qui commençait à trembler devant son regard rempli de fureur. Il lança un stupéfix qui immobilisa son ennemi en même temps que deux trois autres. Harry n'était pas encore habitué à la puissance que pouvait prendre un sort bénin. Ne perdant pas de temps le survivant se mir à courir vers l'extérieur en direction des sorciers qui essayaient d'abattre les murs extérieur pour faire une plus grande entrée pour faciliter leur intrusion.

Harry débarqua dans le tas, et devant les regards stupéfaits des sorciers, le survivant fit un sort de congélation idéale pour se débarrasser des ennemis. Il leva sa baguette pour qu'elle soit bien droite au dessus de sa tête et en faisant un cercle prononça le sort « frigolgicio », et comme une onde de choc elle congela les sorciers qui tombèrent raides par terre. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et renforça un peu le mur qui menaçait de s'effondrer. Il chercha du regard ses compagnons et virent qu'ils se débrouillaient extrêmement bien face aux sorciers. En les connaissant depuis un long moment déjà, Harry ne pensait pas que la magie qu'utilisait et développait des moines pacifistes soient aussi terrible et efficace. En effet ils n'avaient pas besoin de baguettes mais ils anéantissaient les ennemis par de redoutables boules d'énergie, de cristaux de glace, et de boules de feu.

Le jeune homme décida de finir ce cinéma pour de bon, il repartit se jeté dans les camps ennemis et lança à la chaîne des « impedimenta » et des « stupéfix ». Voyant qu'il prenait l'avantage sur leur ennemis, ils relâchèrent un peu leur attention, ce qui ne devaient en aucun cas faire. En effet il semblait que le dernier groupe de sorcier à arriver soit les plus puissant. Harry craignant un mauvais coup alla se cacher près d'un mur à l'aide d'un sort pour ne pas être vu et bénéficier d'un éclat de surprise ou cas où ça tournerai mal.

-- Shauvenik quel plaisir de te revoir, s'exclama ironiquement Kiraï en voyant le sorcier approcher.

-- De même, je vois que tu es toujours aussi douer et que tu as bien formé mon fils, vous avez défait à vous deux presque toute mon armée.

Hikaru, avait un visage impassible face à l'homme qui lui avait pourri la vie jusqu'à ses sept ans, jusqu'à ce que Kiraï le prenne sous sa protection. Il commençait à s'inquiéter pour Harry, il avait disparu et son père ne semblait pas l'avoir aperçu. Mais le jeune homme devait avoir quelques chose de prévu, il lui faisait confiance comme son maître, ce jeune homme était exceptionnellement brillant et puissant malgré son jeune age et était doté d'une façon de raisonner très efficace. Il devait sûrement assuré leur arrière en cas de problèmes majeurs.

-- Qu'est ce que tu fais l Shauvenik? demanda Kiraï d'un ton inhabituellement froid voir même polaire.

-- Je suis venue chercher ce qui aurait du me revenir c'est à dire ce temple. Je suis venu chercher mon fils pour qu'il dirige ce monde à mes cotés. Et je suis venu car le grand seigneur du monde m'est apparu et m'as dit que mon destin était de gouverner et de régner sur ce monde.

-- Je constate père que vous êtes toujours aussi égoïste et cupide, répliqua Hikaru en fixant son paternel avec des yeux polaires. Moi je me plait ici, je n'ai plus besoin de vous maintenant, j'ai le maître que je considère comme mon père, et des amis sur qui compter. Et c'est qui de toute façon votre maître du monde ? Car si je comprends tout vous voulez tuer tous le monde sur les ordres d'une pourriture, donc vous n'êtes qu'un simple pantin ?

-- Une pourriture ? Comment oses-tu je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte d'être ton père on insulte pas le seigneur des ténèbres aussi impunément.

Cette phrase déclencha une espèce de tilt dans la tête à Harry qui écoutait on ne peu plus consciencieusement ce qui se disait sur le champs de bataille. Il espérait de tout cœur que ce seigneur dont le sorcier parle soit SON seigneur des ténèbres. De plus l'histoire devenait compliquer, il faudrait vraiment qu'il demande des explications à son maître et à son ami une fois le combat terminé.

-- Tu parles beaucoup, mais ne fais pas grand chose et on ne sait toujours pas qui est ton seigneur demanda Hikaru qui avait comme Harry un lien entre Voldemort et ce mage noir, et si ce que lui dictait sa conscience était vrai, alors ils étaient tous en danger.

-- On ne prononce pas son nom, se serait un sacrilège, seul quelques privilégié on l'honneur de pouvoir le prononcer de là ou il vient, il anéanti des populations entières par la peur rien quand prononçant son nom, déclara fièrement Shauvenik.

Tous d'un coup toutes les personnes présentes sentirent une atmosphère lourde tomber sur eux, ça irradiait de haine, de colère, mais aussi de tristesse. Soudain tous virent un jeune homme apparaître près du mur comme si il venait d'en sortir, il avait l'air furieux, ses prunelles émeraudes jetaient des éclairs à quiconque osait le défier du regard. Son visage était crispé de fureur.

Shauvenik regarda le jeune home qui se postait lentement aux cotés de son fils et de son ancien ami. D'ailleurs sur le visage de Kiraï transparaissait une sorte de compassion et de résignation, et sur celui de son fils, il semblait simplement heureux de voir l'adolescent. Ce garçon ferait un bon ajout dans les troupes de son maître.

-- Je suis Shauvenik, le meilleur sorcier qui existe sur cette planète, si tu viens de mon coté je pourrais te présenter au maître et tu pourrais te battre pour lui, tu seras grandement récompenser, dit-il en tendant la main au jeune homme. Tu verras il es invincible rien ne peu le battre, c'est un dieu.

-- Oh lala, il aurait jamais du faire ça, il vient de se jeter dans l'antre de Lucifer la tête la première, entendit-il son fils murmurer.

La fureur du jeune homme sembla augmenter encore d'un cran. Shauvenik se demandait ce qu'il avait pu dire qui est à ce point rendu le jeune homme aussi haineux à son égard.

-- Me joindre à votre maître, je crois que c'est un solution envisageable dit doucement Harry puis reprit avec fureur, mais pour les chien désespérés, les bâtards de ton espèce. Ton maître ne s'appellerait-il pas Voldemort, alias le dégénér ?

Le fait de prononcer le nom du mage noir, fit frissonner de peur les sorciers. Harry se dit qu'il avait mit le doigt sur quelque chose d'important, ainsi Voldemort pouvait contacter les autres mondes et bien se dit le garçon, il aura pas celui là.  Il refixa le sorcier qui se tenait devant lui, il n'avait pas peur de cet homme, il pensait même qu'il ressemblait à ce traître de Pettigrow, ce n'était pas de la haine qu'il ressentait mais de la pitié, de la pitié à l'état pure pour ces gens qui se traînaient aux pieds d'un homme qui ne les considérait pas comme des hommes mais comme des esclaves.

-- Pas le peine de répondre à ma petite question, je le vois sur votre visage que c'est de ce monstre que vous parlez. Vous dites qu'il était invincible et que rien, ni personne ne peut rien contre lui. Et aussi qu'il règne en maître sur son monde. Moi je vous le dit, il ne règne pas sur la Terre expliqua le jeune homme d'une voix redevenue froide et calme. Vous avez bien le temps que je vous raconte une petite histoire ? Bien sur et de toute manière vous ne pourrez pas partir d'ici. Alors il était une fois un couple qui était comblé, il avait des amis fabuleux sur qui ils pouvaient compter, de l'argent, une très belle maison mais par dessus tout ils avaient un enfant, un garçon pour être plus exact. Ils le prénommèrent Harry, Harry James Potter. Mais un jour tout à basculer, un psychopathe voué à la magie noir voulant prendre le pouvoir du pays devait tuer les Potter parce qu'ils lui mettaient des bâtons dans les roues mais ils ont faillis, le mage noirs à réussi à les tuer. MAIS quand il voulu s'en prendre au bébé le sort se répercuta sur le front du bambin et le chassa du pays pour treize longues années.

-- Je ne voit pas pourquoi tu nous racontes ça, c'est tout à fait inapproprié à la situation actuel cracha un des sbires de Shauvenik.

-- C'est vrai excusez-moi, vous êtes trop débiles pour faire le rapport s'exclama le survivant d'un air faussement désolé, ce qui fit pouffer Hikaru derrière lui. Je crois que moi vais expliquez mieux à vous pour que vous compreniez mieux reprit Harry comme si il parlait à des dégénérés.

-- Tu te fous de nous cria Shauvenik qui commençait à perdre son sang froid, il ne supportait pas que ce mome ose leur faire la morale et discrédite ainsi leur maître.

-- Hum laissez moi réfléchir, oui s'exclama le survivant avec un grand sourire aux lèvres, ça je vois que vous l'avez bien compris.

-- Harry je crois qu'ils sont trop débiles, dit Hikaru en cachant très difficilement son sourire et son ton moqueur.

-- Je vois que tu es venu à la même conclusion que moi, dit Harry en souriant à son compagnon puis il se tourna vers la bande de sorcier. Je vais vous expliquez les liens qu'il faut faire dans la petite histoire que je vous ai raconté. Alors vous voyez le méchant monsieur pas beau tout vilain c'est celui auquel vous vous traînassez à ses pieds c'est Voldy chéri. Et oh mais quel malotru je fais j'ai oublié de me présenter je m'appelle Harry, Harry James Potter pour vous desservir dit-il en faisant une fausse révérence. Vous avez fait les liens là ou alors il vous faut un dessin avec ?

Puis sans signe avant coureur Shauvenik donna l'ordre d'attaquer, il paraissait furieux que Harry se moque autant de son maître. Il allait lui montrer ce qu'était un vrai sorcier à ce minus.

Harry savait qu'il avait pousser le bouchon loin peut-être même trop loin mais de voir des gens près à sacrifier leur vie, leur bien leur plus précieux, pour un être qu'on ne pouvait qualifier d'humain et qui n'hésiterai pas à les tuer à la première occasion, si grâce à ça il pourrait sauver sa peau. Shauvenik semblait à première vue déterminer à le tuer, il voulait lui faire ravaler ses paroles qui n'étaient pourtant que la stricte vérité. Harry fut étonner le sorcier utilisait une baguette tout comme lui, finalement le combat allait être un peu plus équitable comme ça.

Le survivant, après quelques sort échangés, constata que Voldy avait du donner un entraînement made in Terre aux sorciers car ils utilisaient les même sorts que lui. Mais bien vite les sorts bénins ne suffirent plus, et Shauvenik attaqua avec le Doloris que le jeune garçon esquiva adroitement grâce à ses réflexes. Jetant un coût d'œil à son maître et à Hikaru, il les vit aux prises avec les autres sorciers mais malgré leur fatigue physique ils semblaient avoir le dessus. Il se reconcentra sur son ennemi et les sorts continuèrent à affluer des deux cotés, au bout d'un moment, le jeune homme commença à fatiguer mais il en était de même pour son adversaire. Le fait d'avoir fusionner avec Mizonard le matin même l'avait grandement fatiguer, il devait en finir rapidement ou alors la situation allait se retourner contre lui.

Soudain ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui et il tomba par terre en soufflant bruyamment, Shauvenik voyant sa position se renforcer dans ce combat décida de porter le coup final au jeune homme. Le jeune garçon sembla puiser dans ses dernières réserves, un halo de couleur dorée, rouge, vert et argent l'entoura, il se remit sur ses jambes et lança un expulso quelques seconde après que Shauvenik est lancé un doloris. Le sort du survivant fut si puissant qu'il fendit l'air en deux, et en percutant le Doloris, il le fit disparaître, et toucha avec tant de force son ennemi que celui-ci fut propulser contre le mur ou il tomba ensuite sur le sol. Harry s'effondra sur le sol avec comme dernière pensé lucide la vue d'Hikaru courant vers lui.

Hikaru venait de battre son dernier adversaire lorsqu'il vit le vol plané de son père contre le mur, puis soudain il vit son jeune ami s'effondrer sur le sol. Un fois près de lui, il s'accroupit à ses coté et souffla de soulagement, il respirait encore, mais avec tout les efforts qu'il avait fait depuis le matin, il n'était pas surpris que le jeune homme se soit effondré de fatigue. Il le prit dans ses bras et après un dernier signe à son maître qui s'occupait des sorciers, il se dirigea en direction de la chambre du jeune garçon. En chemin il croisa deux, trois personnes à qui il disait d'aller aider Kiraï à l'extérieur, que la bataille était fini et qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à craindre, que le danger était passé. A un croisement il croisa ses trois amis, ceux ci soufflèrent de bonheur en le voyant vivant, en piteux état certes, mais vivant. Mais leur réjouissance fut vite mise à terme en voyant l'adolescent dans les bras de Hikaru : 

-- Il est….. il est…. Mort ? demanda Genzo avec une voix nouée par l'émotion, de peur d'avoir perdu le garçon.

-- Non, non, il est toujours vivant, vous inquiétez pas, simplement il était trop fatigué à cause de sa transformation de ce matin et on ne peut pas dire qu'il ne se dépense pas au maximum dans la bataille, il y a lâché toute ses réserves mais il s'est battu comme un pro. Il a à lui tout seul détruit tout les détraqueurs qui était une centaine tout de même. Bon je le ramène dans sa chambre, et après on ira dans la mienne j'ai bien besoin de me changer, et de prendre une bonne douche. Je vous expliquerai tout.

-- Passe le moi, je vais le porter, toi aussi tu as l'air sur le point de t'écrouler dit Genzo en prenant le garçon dans ses bras sans laisser l'occasion à Hikaru de protester. Vas prendre une bonne douche, nous on s'occupe de Harry, et on va aussi lui nettoyer ses blessures même si elles ne sont pas bien profondes. Faut pas que ça s'infecte et toi aussi tu en as pas mal. Sanaë occupe toi de lui.

Puis sans leur demander leur avis, Kumi et Genzo partirent dans la chambre du jeune homme afin qu'il se repose le  plus rapidement possible. Sanaë et Hikaru se regardèrent puis doucement, il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa délicatement, juste pour être sur qu'il était toujours vivant et qu'il ne rêvait pas. Puis quand ils se séparèrent, ils partirent dans la chambre de Hikaru, ils constatèrent que Harry devait déjà être au lit, vu que la porte était fermée et qu'ils entendaient de faible murmures à travers celle-ci.

Une fois dans sa chambre, Hikaru alla directement prendre une douche, il constata que finalement le sorcier qui l'avait touché avec son épée, lui avait bien entailler le torse. En effet la marque saignait encore un peu et partait du haut de l'épaule gauche et traversait en diagonale le torse pour s'arrêté en bas de sa hanche. Maintenant que l'adrénaline était partie, ça laissait place à une grande douleur. Beaucoup de petites égratignures ornaient aussi le reste de son corps. Après une bonne douche qui lui détendit tous ses muscle contractés par la bataille, il ne remit que le bas et retourna dans la chambre où l'attendait sa compagne.

Dés qu'elle vit la blessure sanguinolente de son ami, elle le fit s'asseoir sur son lit et alla chercher une bassine d'eau, du savon et des bandages. Elle revint rapidement et commença à désinfecter la plait avec prudence de peur de faire mal à son ami. Elle constata très vite que ça devait être très douloureux étant donné qu'il serrait les dents. Une fois que la blessure fut propre, elle la banda soigneusement, et entreprit de nettoyer les autres plus petite. Alors qu'elle commençait les éraflures du visage elle demanda :

-- Qu'est ce qui c'est pass ? Parce que je peux te dire que dans le temple tout le monde avait peur, en plus on a ressenti un froid immense au début puis après c'est passé. Qu'est ce que c'était ?

Voyant qu'elle voulait à tout prit avoir des réponse à ses questions, il commença à lui raconter la bataille dans les détails, sans oublier les détraqueurs et après il arriva au moment il y a eu l'interlude dans la bataille :

-- Mon père est arrivé fit-il avec une grimace de dégoût, on a apprit quelques choses d'intéressant, Voldemort peut contacter les mondes, mon père était à sa botte. Pendant que mon père parlait Harry s'était caché, mais il n'a pas pu résister à venir défier les sorciers quand ceux ci on à moitié prit le mage noir pour un dieu. Il s'est fâché et s'est foutu de leur figure je te jure je pouffait comme pas possible derrière lui. Ensuite il a expliqué qui était vraiment Voldemort et mon père à donner l'assaut, voilà tu sais à peu près tout. Mais Kiraï expliquera tout mieux bientôt je pense.

Sanaë hocha la tête, puis après avoir embrasser le moine lui donna l'ordre de se reposer. Il n'accepta qu'à la condition qu'elle reste avec lui pour se reposer. Elle accepta de bonne grâce et s'endormit bien vite sous les caresses que lui faisait son compagnon.

Genzo et Kumi virent dès qu'ils entrouvrirent la porte leurs amis dormirent paisiblement ensemble, et décidèrent de les laisser, eux allaient voir si ils pouvaient aider les autres ou soigner si il y avait des blessés.

La réunion venait de commencer, ou plutôt avait commencer que depuis une demi heure lorsque tout à coup Remus Lupin ne se sentit pas bien du tout, sa tête commença à lui tourner, puis d'un coup se fut le vide.

Albus Dumbledore parlait de la protection à mettre sur le Poudlard Express lorsque tout à coup il vit Lupin tomber de sa chaise et s'écrouler par terre. Mrs Weasley qui était la plus proche de lui s'agenouilla près de lui, et dit ensuite à tut les sorciers présents :

-- Il est inconscient.

A suivre……

Shiva : alors dsl de ne pas avoir répondu plus tot mais le destin a mal fait les choses j'ai reçu ta review quelques minutes après avoir posté le chapter 11, je suis désoléééééé TT, tu me pardonnes ? alors bonne lecture Bzou

Tiffany Shin : lol j'ai fait exprès de couper pour la bataille comme ça ça fé tenir le supence lol, allez bonne lecture bzou à la prochaine !!!!

S-Jennifer-S : nan j'ai dit prochainement et po dans le chapter suivant, lol mais la tu dois po avoir de doute sur le quand avec la fin que jé mit lol, allez j'attends impatiemment ton avis sur ce chapter bzou

Abel : O..O je suis sous le choc tu ne m'a pas enseveli sous une montagne de question comme d'habitude alors cela voudrait-il dire que mes réponse t'on convenue ? YOUPI, allez j'arrêtes de divaguer et j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapter bzou

Syds : merci pour ton petit mots j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter

GTM : lol, hihihihihi j'aime bien les suiteuh comme ça ahahahahaha  rire démoniaque, et je sens que tu vas me detester ossi sur ce coup lol, allez bzou à la semaine prochaine

Skyblack : Huuuumm m'arrêter à un autre moment ? c'est une bonne question prend un air pensif puis sourit sadiquement Naaaaaan cétè po possible lol, mais là ya pu de suspence sauf pour la fin pt2r lol, et oui ça parle un chtit peu de remus mé po bcp allez à plus bye

Harryjo : PK VOUDRAIT TU QUE LA ROMANCE PARTE EN COU !!! moi n'aime bien les namour cé si romantiqueeeeeuuuuuhhhh Comment ta fé pour devinez qui y'orait une bataille dans ce chapter ? O-O lol bzou à plus

Gandalf le blanc agc : VIVE LE SEIGNEUR DES NANO lol ouf tu m'as rassuré, je commancçais sérieusement à chercher un nouveau titre lol, j'espère que tu aime ce chapter bzouuuu

Popov, Comment qué que tu parles dans ta bouche fé chier cé jeune aujourd'hui il ne connaisse plus la politesse pt2r j'espère que tu as aimé la bataille bzou !!!!

Tobby : Wouaaahhhh une journée, tu as tout mon respect lol, j'espère que ce chapter te plait bzouu

Audlydou : OUPS ## je métè crompéééééé lol, bah le plus important cé que tu é compris kan même lol, j'espère que ce chapter te plait et tu as vu la fin fini « de manière un peu chiante » pt2r  bzou

Alpo : se mé au garde à vous bien mon commandant, a vos ordres mon commandant, voilà mon commandant, êtes vous satisfait mon commandant ? je peut vous faire des bzou mon commandant lol ?

Goliath : bah cé k'sa va bien moi et toiiii ? lol alors toi on a pas la même vision de mon histoire, mé je vé te répondre kan même t'inquiète pas et même dans ce chapter lol, il ne va po se réconcilier de si tot avec dumby, il va bcp s'éloigner de ron et mione et sévie chéri on en entendra plus aprler dans ce que j'appelle la 2ème partie de ma fic tu comprendra avec les chapter allez bzou,

Thefirebolt : alors là je rougis en lisant ta review cé super gentil, lol et non je ne mettrai po deux chapter par semaine même si je suis assez avancée pk en juillet je pourrai po écrire pendant un moment pour des raisons personnels alors comme ça vous aurez kan mêm des chapter lol Bzou 

Paco : alors là je suis contente si tu aimes de en ça veut dire que je m'améliore superrrrrrrrrrrrr merci à plus bzou

Arathorn : oulalalalaaaaaaaa ça a un drole d'affet sur toi les bzou, alors je t'en fé plain bzou bzou bzou bzou lol alors les chanson jé po encore écouter jé po eu le temps mé je vé le faire de suite alez bzou 

Mumu-lissie : alors cé de ta fote si ej suis en retard pour mettre mon chapter lol, mais j'adore prendre des photos lol (a) alors je te fé plain de bzou

Onarluca : oulalalalala plein de chtit mot tous plus gentille les uns que les autres, alros j'espère que tu vas aimer ce chapter bzou

Et voilà finisch alors je blabate po plus longtemps pk vous devez être imptien alors je me hate

A la semaine prochaine

Bzouuuuuuuu

Miliana


	13. Rétablissement et belle surprise

Kikooooooo les namis et oui aujourd'hui on é heudi mé jé envie de le mettre ce soir.

**Je dois vous dire que j'ai été déçu du peu de nombre de review que jé reçu surtout que la fois d'avant j'en avé eu plein alors je compte sur vous.**

Je vous conseille HP3, il é trop super

Allez bonne lecture bzou

**_12 : Rétablissement et belle surprise_**

Lorsque Remus reprit connaissance, il resta ébahi, il se trouvait dans la pièce des rêves, là ou il rencontrait son neveu toute les nuits. Il constata avec surprise que sur le sol se trouvait un trou rempli d'eau mais sur la surface il voyait un chambre assez grande avec des posters qui semblaient bizarre, rien n'étaient clairs, tout étaient flous sauf le lit où reposait à l'intérieur une personne que le loup garou aurait reconnu entre mille. Il semblait aussi que des personnes veillaient sur lui, ils semblaient être quatre. Voyant la blancheur des traits de Harry, il sauta dans le trou dans l'espoir de le retrouver. Après tout il avait promis à Sirius que si jamais quoi que se soit lui arrivait, il veillerait sur son filleul et aujourd'hui il n'allait pas faillir à sa mission.

Cela faisait deux jours que la bataille était fini, beaucoup de sorciers étaient emprisonnés dans les cachots du temple mais dans un état bizarre, en effet ils ne bougeaient plus et étaient tout pales mais de peur qu'ils ne se réveillent, on les avaient quand même enfermés. Kiraï malgré les nombreuses demandes n'avaient pas expliqué ce qui s'était passé durant la bataille. Il disait qu'il attendait que le véritable héros de cette bataille se réveille.

En effet Harry était toujours plongé dans son sommeil, ses petites blessures avaient presque toutes disparues, les seules qui persistaient étaient celle qu'il avait au ventre et celle qu'il avait sur le bras et qui étaient plus profondes qu'ils ne le pensaient. Hikaru quant à lui se remettait doucement, de sa blessure au torse mais il était indéniable qu'il allait en conserver une très belle cicatrice. D'ailleurs les quatre amis avaient pris l'habitude de se réunir dans la chambre du survivant pour veiller sur lui.

Aujourd'hui ne faisait pas exception, mais alors qu'ils discutaient tranquillement, un trou se forma dans le plafond, et quelqu'un en tomba. Dès que la silhouette se mit debout, elle les regarda surprise puis en voyant le jeune homme allonger dans son lit, il se précipita à son chevet en poussant un exclamation :

-- Oh mon dieu Harry, puis voyant le bandage rempli de sang qu'il avait sur le ventre il prit peur, il passa une main sur son front, puis constata avec soulagement qu'il n'avait pas de fièvre. Il remarqua ensuite un second bandage sur son bras. En distinguant toutes ces blessures une question s'imposa à son esprit : Qu'est-ce qui s'était passé pour qu'il puisse se retrouver dans un état pareil ?

Puis se souvenant qu'il avait vu des personnes à son arrivée, il se tourna vers le groupe qui était composé de quatre personnes et leur posa la question.

-- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé pour qu'il puisse se retrouver dans un état pareil ?

-- Un attaque répondit un garçon qui avait une carrure de combattant, il y a deux jours le temple a été attaqué par des sorciers. Harry était au front et d'après ce que j'ai entendu il s'est battu comme un forcené pour éviter la prise du temple. Heureusement qu'il était là sinon notre communauté serait tombée et nous serions tous mort ou alors exilés du pays.

-- Je confirme, moi aussi j'étais au front, je combattais à ses cotés et je peux vous jurez qu'on ne peut que être que fière de la façon dont il s'est battu. Mais l'attaque ne pouvait pas tomber un plus mauvais jour car le matin même Harry à subit sa transformation, la première, il nous a expliqué que s'était un animagus mais je vous prit de m'excuser mais je n'ai pas compris tout le concept.

-- Il a finalement réussi, dit le loup garou les yeux pétillants d'émotions mais surtout de fierté. Il est beau au moins sous sa forme animale ?

-- Magnifique affirma une des jeunes filles, puis après elle posa la question qu'ils se posaient tous depuis que l'homme était apparu dans la pièce. Et si ce n'est pas déplacé, qui êtes vous ?

-- Oh excusez moi je me suis même pas présenté, je suis Remus Lupin, un des meilleurs amis du père à Harry.

-- Ah oui, vous êtes lui dit Hikaru en montrant le Remus jeune qui se trouvait sur la photo/poster qui était accrochée au dessus du lit du garçon sur le plafond. Harry nous a beaucoup parlez de vous.

-- Et je suppose que vous êtes Hikaru, Genzo, Kumi et Sana ? Harry me parle beaucoup de vous. Il vous apprécie énormément tous les quatre.

Les quatre amis regardèrent le jeune homme étendu sur son lit, eux aussi aimaient beaucoup le survivant. C'était un véritable bout d'entrain qui ne se décourageait jamais, et pourtant le pauvre en avait eu une multitude d'occasion mais à chaque fois qu'il se ramassait parce qu'il n'arrivait pas à faire quelque chose, il se relevait toujours plus grand qu'avant près pour affronter de nouvelles épreuves. De plus même si il était le plus jeune, il donnait toujours des excellents conseils avec une sagesses à faire dresser les cheveux sur la tête.

Remus décida d'attendre avec les amis de Harry, le réveil de celui-ci. Il demanda à Hikaru de lui raconter la bataille dans tout les détails, ce qui permis aussi aux autres, sauf Sanaë, de savoir enfin ce qui s'était passé en dehors des portes du temple. Quand il expliqua à l'oncle du survivant comment Harry s'était moqué des ses adversaires, il rigola un bon coup en pensant que décidément il avait une ressemblance de plus avec son père et avec son parrain et en fait avec les maraudeurs au complet. Mais le passage sur Voldemort le fit beaucoup moins rire, voir même l'horrifia, savoir que le mage noir était en possession de moyen pour pouvoir contacter d'autre monde et les mener à des guerres pour y prendre le pouvoir lui fit avoir peur quelques brèves secondes. Après la fin du récit, Hikaru réfléchit et lui demanda :

-- Oh fait tant que j'y suis Harry à immobiliser ses adversaires avec des sorts que nous ne connaissons pas, nos ennemis sont complètement immobiles dans les cachots, à votre avis qu'est ce qui leur a fait ? Parce qu'on a essayer plein de chose pour qu'il « reprenne vie » mais rien n'y fait.

-- Je pense qu'il les a simplement stupéfixé, vous inquiétez pas, ils ne sont pas morts, juste dans un état de congélation puis voyant les yeux interrogateurs face au terme congeler il leur expliqua différemment, ou si vous préférez ils sont autant en état de bouger qu'un bout de bois l'est.

Ils discutèrent un moment sur la bataille et Remus proposa à Hikaru de lui faire quelques sort qui lui permettrait de guérir plus vite surtout sur le torse. Ce dernier accepta avec plaisir puis une fois quasiment rétabli il demanda pourquoi il ne le faisait pas sur Harry. Le loup garou expliqua qu'il ne pouvait pratiquer ce genre de sort que sur des personnes conscientes.

Le temps passa rapidement, puis soudain ils entendirent un murmure devenir de plus en plus distinct, ils se tournèrent comme un seul homme vers la source du bruit. Harry se débattait dans son sommeil, dans un cri il cria un SIRIUS retentissant, puis se redressa d'un coup avant de pousser un cri de douleur et de se relaisser tomber dans son lit.

Remus qui avait entendu l'appel de son neveux fut à coté de lui en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour en dire. Le jeune homme avait les larmes aux yeux, ils semblaient complètement perdu. Dès qu'il vit son oncle à ses cotés, il se blottit dans ses bras. Le loup garou pratiqua quelques sort pour soulager son neveu, puis le prit ensuite dans ses bras en lui soufflant des mots réconfortants.

-- Rémus, gémit le jeune homme dont les larmes ne finissaient pas de couler, je l'ai revu, je l'ai revu tomber à travers ce voile, puis le rire dément de Lestrange. Pourquoi il est parti, il avait promis de ne pas m'abandonner. Il nous a abandonné tous les deux.

-- Vas-y petit laisses couler tes larmes, tu en as besoin. Tout le monde a beau dire que tu es particulier tu n'en reste pas moins un adolescent. Faut que tu te laisses aller un peu de temps en temps sinon ça risque de sortir et pas de la manière la meilleure qui soit. Tu m'as compris. Moi aussi j'ai dut verser pas mal litres d'eau depuis sa disparition.

Le jeune garçon secoua la tête signe qu'il avait compris puis se calla un peu plus dans les bras de son oncle qui le berçait doucement. A force de mots réconfortants et de caresses le jeune garçon finit par se rendormir sans même se rendre compte que le fait que son oncle soit là ne soit pas normal. Le loup Garou reposa doucement son neveu dans son lit, une fois qu'il fut sur qu'il ne se réveillerai plus du reste de la journée.

Les quatre comparses étaient étonnés par la douceur dont l'homme faisait preuve face à Harry. Il n'y avait aucun doute que l'homme comptait énormément pour le garçon, cela se voyait à la façon dont il s'était blotti dans les bras de l'adulte. Ils ne connaissaient le jeune homme que depuis environ six mois mais ils s'étaient vite rendus compte qu'il confiait rarement ses émotions, il gardait tout enfoui à l'intérieur de lui.

-- Il se réveillera demain, vous pouvez aller vous reposer si vous voulez leur dit gentiment Remus en les faisant par la même occasion sursauter.

-- Il est l'heure de manger, nous allons aller à la grande salle, venez avec nous, il faut vous restaurer, expliqua Kumi en le prenant par le bras.

Après un instant d'hésitation, il accepta de les suivre, la nuit allait être longue, car il avait bien l'intention de veiller sur son neveu toute la nuit même si il devait être épuiser le lendemain. Il trouvait les tapisseries sur les murs vraiment mystérieuse mais il n'eut pas le temps de se plonger dans leur déchiffrage, il ne devait pas perdre les autres de vue de peur de se perdre dans ce dédale de pierre.

Un fois arriver dans l'immense pièce, Hikaru le mena vers une des tables principales pendant que les trois autres allaient s'asseoir à une autre table. Le jeune moine s'arrêta devant un vieux monsieur qui avait comme Dumbledore des yeux pétillants de malice.

-- Maître je viens pour vous dire que Harry devrait être totalement réveiller, il s'est réveiller là il y a un petit moment mais il s'est vite rendormi.

-- Voilà une bonne nouvelle, je suis heureux qu'il se rétablisse aussi vite, et vous êtes ? demanda Kiraï en regardant Remus dans les yeux

-- Je suis Remus Lupin, je suis de la famille de Harry, je suis en quelques sorte tomber de nul part. Je pense que je repartirai automatiquement dès que Harry ira mieux.

Puis il suivit Hikaru et retournèrent s'installer avec les trois autres qui avaient déjà commencer à manger et qui paraissaient affamer. Pendant le repas ou la salle était pleine, Kiraï se leva et fit une annonce qui stupéfia le loup Garou :

-- Mes cher(e)s ami(e)s, j'ai une excellente nouvelle à vous dire, le jeune Harry s'est enfin réveillé, il ne peut malheureusement pas être là ce soir parce qu'il est trop faible mais il sera sûrement de retour parmi nous dès demain.

Une joie sans nom parcourue l'assistance, celui qui leur avait sauvé la vie était hors de danger. Les gens qui peuplait le temple savaient qu'ils devaient le fait d'être toujours en vie au jeune homme, même si ils ne savaient pas l'histoire au complet, ils avaient vite vu que le survivant qui était allé se battre au front ne venait plus au repas. Certains en fouinant plus qu'ils ne l'auraient du, avaient découvert que le jeune homme était gravement blessé et séjournait dans sa chambre ou il était inconscient.

Après le repas qui fut plus qu'animé, fut enfin fini, Remus retourna au chevet de son neveu, il métamorphosa une chaise en un fauteuil beaucoup plus confortable et s'assit dedans. Il contempla Harry qui semblait dormir d'un sommeil paisible cette fois ci. Il regarda ensuite les photos agrandies qui étaient accrochées sur les murs, pour la plupart il les reconnaissait, elles représentaient pour la plupart les maraudeurs et ses parents. Il vit que l'album se trouvait sur l'étagère, il le fit venir à lui grâce à un sortilège d'attraction. En le consultant il se rendit compte à quel point le jeune avait peu de photo de sa famille.

Il se leva et sortit un petit cahier qu'il gardait toujours avec lui. Il savait que garder cette album photo rétréci dans sa poche ne fera pas revenir ses amis mais il avait l'impression d'être un peu moins seul comme ça. Il se rendit compte qu'il n'était pas le seul à être comme ça, pour le jeune adolescent cela devait être encore pire maintenant que Sirius était décédé. Il ouvrit son album photo et dupliqua toute les photos pour les mettre dans l'album photo de Harry. Celui lui prit une bonne partie de la nuit.

Le lendemain matin, lorsque Harry ouvrit les yeux, il dut battre des paupières plusieurs fois avant que sa vue ne devienne totalement claire. Il ressentait un douleur au ventre et à l'épaule, il ne fut pas étonné de voir des bandages ensanglantés autour de ses blessures, il bougea légèrement en grimaçant puis son regard se posa sur la personne qui était endormie dans le fauteuil à coté de son lit. Son oncle Remus, dormait paisiblement après avoir sûrement veiller sur lui une bonne partie de la nuit. Il vit au bout de son lit son album photo mais il paressait beaucoup plus épais qu'il ne devrait l'être originellement.  Il l'ouvrit et vit avec surprise qu'il y avait un tas de nouvelles photos, l'une d'elle représentait les maraudeurs avec les filles sur une scène. Elle avait du être prise le soir du bal de printemps que Remus lui avait raconté, sa mère était magnifique dans sa robe mais en fait ils étaient tous resplendissant. Une le montrait bébé dans les bras du loup-garou qui semblait très ému. Elles étaient toute pleine d'émotions.

Après un moment à contempler les photos, il se leva difficilement puis alla prendre une douche bien mérité. Il défit ses bandages avec dégoût en voyant le sang qui avait collé dessus, il se lava doucement de peur de rouvrir les plaies. Il ne parvint cependant pas à replacer ses bandages, il enfila alors que son bas de pantalon et retourna dans sa chambre. Il vit Remus qui était parfaitement réveillé et qui contemplait le paysage dehors d'un air émerveillé.

-- Bonjour mus, dit doucement l'adolescent en avançant doucement pour ne pas brusquer ses blessures

-- Ah enfin te voilà Harry, comment vas-tu ? demanda Remus en aidant le jeune homme à aller s'asseoir sur son lit.

-- Si je te dit bien, tu vas pas me croire ? demanda avec espoir le jeune homme, et vu les gros yeux que lui firent l'homme il constata qu'en effet cette fois ça ne marcherait pas. Alors je dirait simplement que j'ai mal à mon bras et que je sens plus mon ventre. D'ailleurs tu pourrais me refaire les bandages j'y arrive pas.

Le loup garou sourit en signe d'acquiescement et prit les bandages qui reposaient sur l'une des commodes de la chambre. Avec douceur et précaution, il les plaça autour des blessures de son neveu. Une fois fini, ils allèrent se dégourdirent les jambes dans le parc. Ils marchèrent pendant un moment en silence, chacun appréciant simplement la présence et la proximité de l'autre puis après un moment Harry posa la question qui lui tournait dans la tête depuis qu'il avait vu son oncle.

-- Dis comment tu as fait pour venir jusqu'ici ?

-- Franchement je n'en ai aucune idée, on était en pleine réunion et je me suis mal sentit d'un coup, puis après ça à été le vide total, et je me suis réveillé là où on se voit d'habitude. Et sur le sol y'avait un espèce de flaque ou j'ai pu te voir si blanc allongé sur ton lit alors j'ai sauté dans la flaque et je suis arrivé par ton plafond. Je crois que j'ai un peu effrayer tes amis expliqua Remus avec un sourire.

-- Mes amis ? Tu les as vu ? Hikaru vas bien ? Faut que j'aille le voir ! commença à paniquer le jeune garçon, puis faisant un geste trop brusque il prit mal au ventre et tomba au sol

-- Calmes toi voyons, dit doucement Remus en se baissant au niveau de son neveu, tu ne dois pas faire de mouvement brusque, et oui il va très bien et les autres aussi, j'ai également vu ton maître hier qui paraissait en pleine forme. Donc ne paniques pas tu les verras dans peu de temps.

Harry se remit difficilement debout, puis ils continuèrent de se balader un moment. Après une bonne balade, Harry guida son oncle jusqu'à la grande salle car il mourrait de faim. Ils étaient parmi les premiers à pénétrer dans la salle. Remus l'aida à s'asseoir sur les coussins, puis s'assit  à ses cotés, soudain une phrase qu'Hikaru lui avait dit la vieille lui revint en mémoire. Il se tourna vers le survivant et lui demanda avec un grand sourire :

-- J'ai appris hier que tu avais enfin réussi à te transformer.

--  J'ai réussi le matin de la bataille je te montrerai tout à l'heure dit Harry fière de lui.

Soudain un éclat de voix retentit dans la salle, ils tournèrent la tête en direction des cris, et un sourire fendit le visage du survivant. En effet c'était ses amis qui l'appelaient et qui se dirigeaient vers eux. Ils semblaient soulager et heureux de voir leur ami de nouveau sur pied et visiblement en forme malgré la blancheur qui prédominait encore ses traits.

-- Harry comme je suis content de te revoir dit Sanaë en venant s'asseoir à coté de lui et en le prenant dans ses bras.

-- Sanaë vas-y doucement tu vas nous le renvoyer dans le coma à cette allure là, dit Kumi en décrochant son amie du garçon. Mais oubliant elle même ses propres paroles elle prit le garçon dans ses bras, nom de dieu Harry tu nous as fait une de ses peurs, ne recommence jamais ça, tu m'as bien compris.

Le garçon sourit mystérieusement en signe de réponse, il ne pouvait pas faire ce genre de promesse car il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais la respecter alors autant ne rien dire plutôt que de mentir. Puis Genzo vint vers lui, il lui serra la main puis après un soupir le prit aussi dans ses bras sous le rire des deux filles et à l'amusement des autres garçons. Hikaru aussi le prit dans ses bras puis lui ébouriffa les cheveux en lui disant :

-- Tu pourras te vanter de nous avoir fais une sacrée peur, surtout moi lorsque je t'ai vue tomber sur le champs de bataille.

-- D'accord, mais arrêtez tous d'ébouriffer mes cheveux, dit-il avec une mine désespérer, d'ailleurs je commence à les trouver un peu long, faudrait que je me les recoupe.

-- Tu sais je crois que tu es le premier Potter a avoir l'idée de te laisser pousser les cheveux pour ne pas qu'ils restent en bataille. Je me rappelle quand on étaient à Poudlard, Sirius faisait toute sorte d'expérience sur la tête de ton père, à l'exaspération de celui-ci, parce qu'il disait qu'aucun cheveux ne pouvait lui résister. Et le pauvre, il n'a jamais réussi.

Tous ceux autour de la table éclatèrent de rire face à la mine dépitée qu'avait le loup garou en disant ça.

-- Je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux Harry ? Dit soudainement une voix derrière eux. Si tu as déjà retrouver le rire, c'est qu'il ne reste plus que les blessures physiques.

-- Merci de vous souciez de moi, maître Kiraï, pour vous dire moi aussi je suis très content d'être de nouveau sur pied dit Harry avec un très faux air sérieux, qui fit une nouvelle fois pouffer la table avec son maître. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous avoir tous retrouver en un seul morceau et le temple toujours debout.

Le maître sourit puis ébouriffa les cheveux du garçon qui gémit, ce qui replongea la table dans un nouveau fou rire. C'était définitif leur Harry était bel et bien de retour, et ils n'en étaient tous que plus qu'heureux.

-- Cependant reprit Harry avec son air sérieux cette fois-ci son regard passant entre son maître et Hikaru, j'aimerai avoir quelques petites explications sur ce que j'ai entendu avant d'apparaître et de me foutre d'eux.

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent l'air grave et après quelques autres mots beaucoup plus léger que n'avait l'air de s'annoncer leur prochaine discussion, le maître alla retrouver son frère qui l'attendait déjà assit à la table et qui fit un immense sourire en croisant le regard émeraude de l'adolescent.

Et voilà cé à suivre le prochain est l'un des derniers chapter dans ce monde….

Merci à tous

RAR :

Arathorn : alors voilà tu é content lol, tu as même un chapter un jour plus tot lol.             Llez je te fé plein de bzou je suis creuvée

Alaet : o un nouvelle reviewer, ravi que ça te plaise la réponse à ta question tu as du la trouver en lisant le chapter. Alors habituellement je mé les chapter tt les vendredi mé ce soir cé spéciale. Bzou 

Serena-24 : nan tu verras ce soir lol. J'espère que ça te plé mimi, je te fé plein de bzou

Van : mouaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa

Alpo : oula je rougit, tu é trop mignon, cé trop gentille, allez bzou à pluche

Tobby : promis il change bientôt de monde lol, allez retourne à tes révision lol, bzou 

S-jennifer-S : lol je crois que tu é contente lol de ce chapter, allez bzou 

Shiva : alors ça cé la question que tout le monde se pose et à laquelle je réponds jamais mé vous saurez bientôt de t'inkiète po lol. Allez j'espère que ça te plé je te fé plein  de bzou

Gandalf le blanc agc : youpi que tu é aimer, au fait ça veux dire koi le agc a ton pseudo? Aller bzou

Popov : si tel é ton désir te voilà exaucer lol

Tiffanny Shin : je suis contente que tu aimes surtout que tu é une des revieuweuse qui me suit ardamment depuis le début je suis tré touchée merchi lol bzouuuuuuuu à la semaine prochaine

Abel : oula je répond po o question (jé passer ma journée à l'hosto je suis naze) mé je pense que tu auras bcp de réponses dans les chapters prochains bzouuuuuuu Grrrr bon je répond quand même pour la première question tu le saura dans le chapter d'aprè du comment du pourquoi lol, voui il va transplanner mé cé po pour tout de suite et il va po vraiment apprendre tu verras par toi même, oui il y aura une romance et tré bientôt :p) j'aime po vraiment ronny et mione cé pourquoi jé mit mumus, lol alors la magie sans baguette oui mé po tt de suite non plus dsl et non voldy ne saura po dans TOUT les monde mé presque et voilà na !!!!

Onarluca : merci pour ce compliment j'adore voir les gens mourir de faim lol, j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter bzou

Seleme 59 :cé bizarre mé on me dit tjrs que je susi sadik lol j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter ossi allez je te fé plein de bzou et te dit à pluche

Et voilà maitenant je vé o lit pk sinon je sens que je vé m'évanouir alors bzou

Mili


	14. Règlements de compte

**_Hello les namis cé moi, oui je sais on é seulement jeudi mais je met ce chapter aujourd'hui car demain jé mon bac de français et je pense po que j'orai le courage de faire les réponses au review après avoir gratter pendant 4 heure lol._**

****

**_Je dit merde à tout ceux qui passe leur  bac ( tobby, mumu, chrichri,…. Entre autre)_**

****

**_Alors rien né à moiiiiiiiiii snif snif dommage _**

****

**_Courage cé l'avant dernier chapter avant de changer de monde, bonne lecture….._**

****

****

****

**_13 : Règlements de compte_**

Pendant le repas, beaucoup de personnes vinrent remercier l'adolescent pour les avoir sauvé lors de la bataille. Rouge d'embarras face à ces déclarations Harry leur répondait toujours qu'il leur devait bien ça après ce qu'ils avaient tous fait pour lui. Et ainsi après un dernier sourire les gens retournaient à leur place pour reprendre leur conversations qu'ils avaient interrompus.

-- Si vous saviez comme j'adore d'avoir que la reconnaissance des gens et pas être considéré comme un héros soupira Harry heureux de ne pas être une fois de plus dévisagé comme le sauveur du monde le grand Harry Potter. Tu vois Remus, c'est comme ça que devrait se comporter les gens chez nous, juste être reconnaissant et ne pas la pousser trop loin parce que après ça devient du n'importe quoi.

Remus regarda son neveu qui semblait très heureux des conséquences assez positif que la bataille lui avait apporté, en effet elle lui avait permis de mettre en pratique ses connaissances pour lesquelles il avait tous abandonné pour les apprendre. Cela lui prouvait après les évènements de juin qu'il pouvait quand même se battre et remporter la victoire et tout cela en se rendant utile en sauvant la vie de centaines de personnes. Lunard se dit que maintenant que son neveu avait commencer à faire ses preuves, il accepterait mieux son nom avec tous ce que cela engendrait c'est à dire son statut de survivant. Il était fier de son neveu qui avait du grandir beaucoup plus vite que son meilleur ami n'aurait voulu. Il se souvenait encore du jour ou Harry était né, et ou lui et Sirius avait mit l'ambiance dans la chambre d'Hôpital de Lily.

Sirius avait confié aux heureux parents que puisqu'il était le parrain du boudechou, c'était lui qui lui apprendrait comment devenir un parfait petit maraudeur, et comment faire tourner en bourrique tous les professeurs de Poudlard. Ensuite le loup-garou l'avait soutenu en lui disant qu'il l'aiderait. Cela avait provoqué les regards noirs des trois jeunes femmes dans la pièce et les pouffements des maraudeurs et puis après comme un rayon de soleil et de fraîcheur entrant dans la pièce le petit Harry avait rigolé, son premier rire qui insufflait un véritable souffle de vie dans la chambre. Puis pour la première fois il avait ouvert les yeux, il avait regardé son père dans les yeux, et lui avait fait un sourire éclatant. James avait été pétrifié car même si tous avait deviner que le petit Potter avait hérité des cheveux de son coté paternel à cause de la petite touffe de cheveux noirs qu'il avait déjà sur la tête, tout le monde su à ce moment là que le bambin aurait les yeux de sa mère : deux océans verts émeraudes, si pétillant de joie mais aussi de malice.

Remus souffla ce temps était depuis longtemps révolu. Tous leurs rêves étaient partis en fumée. Il décida de ne plus regarder dans le passé mais seulement dans le futur, on ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière mais seulement avancé de l'avant et ne pas répéter les même erreurs qu'ils avaient fait par le passé.

Harrry regarda son oncle du coin de l'œil, il su à ce moment là qu'il se rappelait de quelques chose de passé, il avait le même regard rêveur qu'il avait lorsqu'il lui avait raconté le bal du printemps. Il savait que son oncle se raccrochait à ses anciens souvenirs pour ne pas sombrer dans la douleur et la tristesse même si elle était toujours présente. Néanmoins à chaque fois après il retrouvait un semblant de sourire et repartait dans les discussions.

Soudain tous le monde se leva, pour aller vaquer à leur occupations, soupirant de ne pas encore avoir eu la réponse à certaine de leur questions. Kiraï invita les quatre amis, Remus et Harry à les suivre dans sa salle, là où il pourra répondre aux questions du jeune garçon.

Ils traversèrent les couloirs en silence Harry fermant la marche avec son oncle. Il savait qu'il allait avoir les réponses qu'il voulaient depuis plusieurs heures, en fait surtout depuis qu'il avait entendu l'échange pendant la bataille. Il se demandait vraiment quelle histoire reliait Hikaru, Kiraï et le certain Shauvenik. Il avait deviner par les paroles de ce derniers qu'il y avait un lien de parenté entre Hikaru et lui mais l'histoire semblait plus profonde voir plus noir qu'il ne le pensait

En rentrant dans la salle, on vit Shauvenik assis sur un coussin gardé par deux gardes et fermement attaché par une corde. Kiraï fit signe aux deux shuriés de sortir et ils s'exécutèrent. En les voyant s'approché le prisonnier regarda méchamment le jeune homme qui lui retourna un sourire moqueur. Remus voyant le jeu de son neveu ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire, il était définitif que le jeune homme était le fier descendant des maraudeurs. Shauvenik face aux moqueries du garçon se crispa de colère, il ne supportait pas de s'être fait avoir par un gosse de 16ans.

-- Bon alors Harry je crois que les explications, tu les veux sur les liens qui nous relie tout les trois ? demanda le maître

Le jeune homme acquiesça, et fit volé son regard de Hikaru, à Kirai puis au prisonnier. L'histoire avait l'air d'être un petit peu compliqué quand même.

-- Bon alors comme tu t'en es douté, Shauvenik était mon meilleur amis lorsque nous étions plus jeune, nous nous sommes rencontrés lorsque nous étions tout petits quand nous sommes venus commencer notre apprentissage au temple sous la directive de l'ancien maître. Nous étions comme les deux doigts de la main. Puis après Shauvenik a rencontré une femme, elle était merveilleuse, moi même je l'adorais. Ensuite leurs rapports ont évolués, mais jamais ils ne me laissaient de coté. Finalement quelques années plus tard ils se sont mariés, ils avaient tous pour être heureux. Tu te rends compte imbécile dit il en se tournant vers le prisonnier, tu avait tout, l'amour d'une femme, le bonheur et tu allais avoir un fils, un héritier. Mais pour un être comme toi je n'est jamais compris ce qui t'avait poussé à tous nous trahir et a condamné ainsi ta femme et presque ton fils.

-- La puissance, le pouvoir, répliqua Shauvenik avec des yeux démentiels. Bien sur toi tu étais toujours le meilleur en tout, le maître avait tellement fois en toi que tu avait été désigné comme son successeur légitime. De partout on entendait parler que de Kiraï, le puissant shurié. Tu ne sais pas ce que j'aurais donné pour être à ta place, toi on t'a toujours respecté tandis que moi on me considérait comme un moins que rien cracha Shauvenik.

-- Et Cibella, tu l'oublies, elle t'aimait, à coté je n'étais rien pour elle. Tu n'as peut-être jamais su, mais son père était contre votre union, il disait que sa fille ne serai pas heureuse. C'est moi qui suis allé lui parler, en lui assurant que sa fille trouverait l'amour et la joie en t'épousant.

Les six personnes qui écoutaient la conversation entre les deux hommes, surent que ce moment était enfin pour eux le moment de remettre les points sur les « i ». Ils avaient du chacun refouler leur pensées au plus profond de leur être durant toutes ces années. Harry quant à lui se demandait comment un être qui avait tous, avait tous sacrifié juste pour pouvoir devenir célèbre, lui il donnerait tous ce qu'il a juste pour avoir ne serais-ce que quelques heures le bonheur que cet homme avait pu avoir, et pour qu'on ne lui colle plus l'étiquette de survivant et sauveur du monde.

-- Cibella ne m'a jamais aimé c'est toi qu'elle voulait, alors arrêtes de me faire passer pour le fautif dans cette histoire hurla Shauvenik

Une claque retentit en écho dans la salle, puis plus un bruit ne donna signe de vie, le temps semblait s'être suspendu. Tous fixait Hikaru d'incrédulité qui se tenait devant son père, dont la joue commençait déjà à devenir rouge. Le jeune moine fulminait de colère contre cette être qui avait osé dénigrer sa défunte mère.

-- Espèce d'abruti cria Hikaru furieux, maman t'a aimé autant que moi je t'aimais. Elle avait tous sacrifié pour être avec toi. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu as fait ? Tu es parti dans le camps de ceux qui avait détruit sa famille. Tu l'as trahi, tu nous as tous trahi. Mais tu sais quoi ? elle t'aimait encore après ton départ, elle t'a aimé jusqu'à son dernier souffle, jusqu'à sa dernière pensée. Elle a dépéri parce qu'elle ne voyait plus l'homme de sa vie autre part que dans ses rêves. Elle m'avait toujours dit que mon père était mort.

-- Alors tu vois, qu'elle se foutait de toi autant qu'elle s'est foutue de moi, pauvre petit incrédule.

CLAC, Hikaru venait de renouveler le calmant idéal à son père.

-- Mais elle avait raison, mon père est mort, le Shauvenik gentil, et heureux est mort, c'est un monstre qui a pris sa place. Un monstre sans état d'âme, qui a abandonné sa famille. Et de plus je vais t'en apprendre une bonne, tu savais que maman était enceinte encore quand tu nous as quitté.

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe sur le prisonnier, son visage se décomposa, et fixa son fils avec des yeux ébahis. Comment ça, sa femme attendait un enfant ?

-- Et oui elle attendait un enfant, mais elle s'est tellement laisser dépérir à ton départ qu'elle a perdu le bébé et ensuite c'est nous qui l'avons perdu quelques mois plus tard. Tu vois que tu es un monstre et on le vois sur ton visage que tu viens aussi de t'en rendre compte.

Hikaru ne chercha même pas à avoir un signe d'acquiescement de la part de cet homme, qu'il tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir dans l'ombre de la salle, tout seul. Là ou il pourrait reprendre contrôle de ses nerfs mis à rude épreuves. Sanaë se leva pour le rejoindre mais Remus d'un regard lui fit comprendre que le mieux pour lui était maintenant de rester seul pour qu'il puisse digérer ce qu'il venait de dire. Comprenant le besoin de solitude qu'avait son compagnon, elle se rassit mais jeta néanmoins quelques regards à la dérobée à son petit ami.

-- Harry je crois que toi aussi tu as quelques question à poser à cette chose, dit Kiraï en désignant de la tête avec dégoût l'homme ficelé sur sa chaise.

Harry ayant eu les réponses quant aux liens qui liaient les hommes, se leva et se posta le regard dur devant l'homme. L'homme ne supportait pas le regard de l'adolescent et détourna la tête sachant que ce geste prouvait son infériorité. Le moment était venu d'avoir les réponses au sujet du psychopathe.

-- Alors je ne vais pas utiliser le même moyens que mon ami pour te faire parler, les claques ce n'est pas assez puissant. Tu me donneras des réponses claires et précises si ce n'est pas ce que tu fait ou que tu oses me mentir, je n'aurais aucun scrupule à utiliser le Doloris sur toi, et sachant que tu connais si bien ce Lord de malheur, tu dois savoir ce que c'est.

L'homme frissonna de tous son corps en entendant le nom du sortilège. Harry de son coté était content d'avoir toute les cartes en main. Il savait que l'homme n'oserait jamais lui mentir si il le menaçait au Doloris, sortilège qu'il devait au combien connaître étant donnée le sursaut magnifique qu'il avait fait. Le survivant ne se serait de toute manière jamais rabaissé à utiliser les sortilèges fétiches des mangemorts, il valait mieux que tout ce tas d'ordure.

-- Première questions : déjà depuis quand es-tu sous ses ordres ?

-- Depuis environ trois ans presque quatre mais le temps ne passe pas de la même manière chez lui, je crois que pour lui ce n'est environ qu'une quinzaine de jour.

-- Bien deuxième question : comment êtes vous en contact ? Et comment te contrôles-t-il ?

-- Je ne sais pas comment ça s'appelle, regardez c'est le drôle de poignet que j'ai à mon poignet, il m'est impossible de l'enlever. Dès qu'il veut me contacter, le bracelet se met à frémir, et une image bizarre en sort, elle représente un homme masqué, la seule chose que l'on voit de lui c'est ses yeux rouges, remplis de haine. C'est un phénix noir qui m'a apporter le bracelet, d'après le peu que je sais, ces créatures très rares peuvent traverser les mondes et les époques. De plus dès que je lui désobéit je sens qu'il me lance un sort, c'est une douleur affreuse comme si des milliers de couteaux me traversaient de toute part et je suppose que c'est lui le sortilège Doloris.

-- Alors dernière et troisième question : Comment as-t-il pu t'envoyer des détraqueurs ?

-- Je ne sais pas, il a parlé que le bracelet formait un lien entre ce monde et le sien. C'est comme si une faille s'était produite, il peut envoyer des créatures non humaines par là.

Soudain, un rayonnement lumineux éblouit la salle, Remus était en train de partir tout doucement. Harry se précipita vers lui sans comprendre alors que son oncle était en train de sourire.

-- Je crois que je devais savoir ce qu'il s'était passé avant de pouvoir retourner à la maison. Mais maintenant que l'on peu utiliser les phénix j'emprunterai Fumseck à Dumbledore sans lui dire pourquoi bien entendu, prend bien soin de toi et reposes toi ! d'accord ?

-- Promis, je te promets que j'essayerai de trouver un phénix aussi comme ça se sera plus simple aussi dit Harry en souriant et en prenant dans ses bras son oncle.

-- Bon vous autres j'ai été ravis de vous rencontrer, prenez bien soin de Harry parce que je pense qu'il pense plus à la santé des autres qu'à la sienne dit-il avec un grand sourire en ébouriffant les cheveux de son neveu qui se mit à bouder comme un enfant de trois ans ce qui fit exploser de rire tous les personnes présentes dans la pièce.

Et c'est sur un dernier sourire de Lunard s'évapora dans la méandre de l'espace interdimensionnel. Harry sourit puis reprenant son visage impassible se tourna vers le prisonnier, il lui remonta sa manche et regarda le bracelet : il était fait comme une montre, le bracelet était en argent et le cadran était remplacé par la marque des ténèbres, on pouvait se douter que l'image de Voldemort sortait la bouche ouverte. Il essaya de l'ouvrir mais le bracelet restait désespérément fermer.

-- Essaye avec ta force Harry, lui chuchota Kiraï.

Le jeune homme hocha la tête, puis se concentra. Il indiqua à son flux magique de se diriger dans sa main, puis lui ordonna de quitter son corps et de s'immiscer dans le bracelet. Il sentit comme une résistance au niveau de la fermeture, mais il y mit encore plus de conviction et un petit clic lui fit comprendre qu'il avait bel et bien réussi. Il réouvrit les yeux et vit que le bracelet se trouvait par terre et émettait une sorte d'aura malfaisante. Le jeune sorcier regarda ce bracelet avec dégoût, il le fit léviter ne voulant pas le toucher. Il prononça « destructum » et le bracelet explosa en émettant une forme verte qui s'évapora aussitôt :

-- La marque des ténèbres s'exclama le jeune homme, puis reprenant conscience des regards qui le fixaient il se tourna vers le prisonnier qui semblait perdu dans ses pensées, et toi qu'est ce que tu penses de ton comportement ?

Mais l'homme ne réagit pas aux paroles du jeune homme, il ne semblait plus avoir la force de combattre, ses yeux était vide. Harry ressentait que cette homme était devenu désespérer, soufflant il lui défit les liens qui le retenait prisonnier. Les autres personnes qui se trouvait dans la pièce, sursautèrent au geste plus qu'inattendu du survivant, il se demandait où il voulait en venir.

Shauvenik glissa de sa chaise et tomba à genoux en se cachant le visage de ses mains, ses mains bafoués par le déshonneur et la honte. Seuls les soubresauts que faisaient son corps recroquevillé indiquèrent aux autres que le sorcier pleurait. Harry comprenant les sentiments du sorcier s'assit à coté de lui patiemment et attendit qu'il reprenne un peu contenance en lui parlant doucement.

-- Vous savez, je pense que personne ne devrait se soumettre aux lois et aux ordres d'une personnes qui ne vaut rien et qui est pourri jusqu'aux fin fond de ses entrailles. Mais le plus grave dans votre cas n'est pas en soit la bataille que vous avez mené contre le temple, tous le monde sursauta face aux paroles du survivant, ce n'est pas non plus le fait que vous m'ayez gravement blessé, ça je vous le pardonne car j'en ai déjà vu d'autre.

-- Euh Harry, balbutia Hikaru qui avait repris le contrôle de lui, tu es sur de ce que tu dis parce que je pense qu'il y a un problème.

Mais le regard dur du jeune homme, confirma qu'il était sur de ce qu'il disait.

-- Le plus dure que tu es fait c'est ta trahison, envers ta défunte femme, ton fils et ton meilleur amis. C'est facile de réparer ses crimes mais pas de regagner la confiance perdu surtout des êtres aussi cher. Mais à part les abandonner tu n'as rien fais d'autre de grave.

-- J'ai essayé de tuer mon meilleur ami et mon fils, j'ai trahi ma femme sanglota Shauvenik avec une voix sincère, je me suis conduit comme un monstre. Il ne me pardonnerons jamais.

-- Tu sais je connaît un traître qui est une véritable pourriture, il n'a eu aucune pitié de livrer ses deux meilleurs amis et la femme de l'un d'eux vers une mort certaine pour le couple et la pire des prisons existantes pour l'autre. Et celui là de traître il n'aura aucune chance de revenir parmi les siens, mais toi tu as encore le choix. Cependant je pense qu'avant que les autres puissent te pardonner, il faudrait d'abord que tu te pardonne à toi même et se ne sera pas le plus facile. Connaissant la gentillesse de ton fils et la compréhension de ton meilleur ami, ils t'aideront à redevenir le gentil garçon que tu étais, mais ce ne sera pas de tout repos.

Hikaru et Kiraï méditèrent sur ces mots remplis de sagesse que venait de dire le survivant. Il est vrai, que si comme le pensait le jeune homme ses remords étaient sincères, alors il avait le droit d'avoir une autre chance.

-- Je pense que dans un monde aussi magnifique que cela, les sorciers et les shuriés peuvent apprendre beaucoup des uns des autres. Moi je vis dans un monde ou il faut toujours se caché mais ici tous le monde s'accepte alors il faut juste savoir mettre les limites. Je pense que je vais aller me recoucher parce que je commence à ravoir mal à la tête, et si je ne me repose pas, mon oncle va me retomber dessus finit-il avec un sourire abusé sur les lèvres.

Il se releva avec difficulté à cause de sa blessure et sortit de la salle, les laissant tous méditer sur ses paroles.

A suivre :

RAR :

Mumu-lissie : ouinnnnnnn tu pense enfin à moi cé po trop tot, mé fodrai mettre ton titi aux review lol, un par chapter ça m'en ferai plein youpi (a). alors pour répondre à tes suggestion je penses po que ryry é besoin d'une emmerdeuse dans mon genre. Et je le fé souffrir pk cé plus rigolo comme ça lol (6) et non je suis po une super nécrivain comme tu te borne à penser. Allez je te fé plein de zibous lol

Shiva : dit ton pseudo vien bien d'un manga qui s'appelle devil devil, j'adore le batcat quand il dit ce nom, mé bon ça vient pitêtre d'un autre aussi que je connaît pas. Dsl pour ta grande deception mé bon tu sauras le prochain monde dans deux chapter. Allez bzou

Audlydou : tu sé comme dit le proverbe il né jamais trop tard pour bien faire lol, tu peus toujours laisser une review au chapter 12 ça ferai kan même plaisir lol alors le nouveau il aura un nouveau pouvoir tu verras bien lol. Allez bzou 

Gandalf le blanc agc : Ah jé trouver ce que ça veux dire le agc :  Abdallah Geronimo Cohen lol. Alors ça me fé rougir quand tu dit que cé écrit de main de maitre mé comme je me borne à dire à mumu (une amie à moi) je ne pense po être tré doué. Alors j'espère que ce chapter te plait bzou

GTM : merci pour tes deux review ça fé plaisir. Je suis tré neurheuse que tu aimes. Allez je te fé plein de bzou 

S-Jennifer-S : j'espère que tu as aimé ancore ce passage, on voit kan même bcp remus kan même. Bon je te fé plain de bizous o toi lointaine revieweuse des pays enneigé lol

Alpo : ## oupeseu je suis désolé pour mettre aussi honteusement trompée, mais avoue que ton pseudo peut préter à confusion lol. Donc voui tu é tré GENTILLE lol. Allez j'arrêtes mes conneries j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter bzou

Big apple : je crois que cé la première fois que tu me laisse une review et je suis tré contente que tu é fé ça, ça fé super plaisir sans rigoler. J'espère que ce chapter ta botter ossi bzou

Tobby : alors je suis de tout cœur avec toi !! comment ça sé passer la philo ? moi demain cé français je te dit po cé la poisse. Alors je te dit merde pour le suite bzou

Tiffany Shin : snif snif ça marche po jé déjà essayer de faire semblant de tomber dans les vappes mé il é jamais tomber de mon plafond snif snif cé po juuuuuuuuuuuuuuuste T-T, je ne sé po dans combien de monde il ira exactement mé bon on verra en temps et en heures. Allez je te salue bien bas o toi un de mes plus grandes revieweuse bzouuuuuuu

Arathorn : cé po vré té jamais content toi. Lol, et fo bien travailler si tu veux avoir des bonnes notes lol. Allez je fé plain de bzou et je te dit 

Paco : alors je sé po du tout combien de chapter y aura mé je pense passé la 50taine si j'abandonne po avant lol. Merci du compliment allez tchao à bzouuuu

Harryjo : houla té tjrs autant survolter toi, diminue les vitamines je suis po vraiment une combattante alors abandonne le fight lol et cé po grave d'avoir oublié de reviewer allez à bzouuuuuuuuuuuu

Onarluca : et voilà un new chapter, j'espère que tu aimes j'attends impatiemment tes impressions sur celui l

Abel : je sé que cé po cool mé bon cé la vie lol ! j'aime bien tu ne dois po être bon en math surtout quand tu dit que tu as UNE question tu m'en pose plusieur alors je répond : rémus bah si tu as lu le chapter tu as la réponse. Et pour la fille cé motus et bouche cousue lol je laisse échapper aucune info dessus. Allez à plus bzouuuuu (tu devrait devenir journaliste tu adore poser des question lol)

Lunicorne : je pense que jé pu besoin de répondre à ta question pour mumus maitenant. J'attends tes impressions sur ce chapter bzouuuuuuuu à plus

Serena24 : slurp j'adoooooooore les cerises (je suis en train de baver à moitié sur mon clavier lol) tu as je pense bcp de réponse à tes question dans ce chapter allez chao à plus ma mimi bzouuuuuuuuuu

Et voilà finisch, je remercie tout les lecteurs silencieus et espère que ma fic les botte bien. Je suis presque au 200 review je suis comme une dingue  (j'adorerai arriver aux 210 mais je pense que je rêve) lol allez je vous fé plein de bzou à la semaine prochaine

Bzouuuuuuuu à tous

Mili


	15. Révélation alarmante et départ pour d'au...

**_ET OUI C'EST MOIIIIIIII !!! SURPRIS HEIN ?_**

****

**_En effet jé eu super bcp de reviews, jé dépasser les 220 je suis super super super méga contente. Et comme mon bac de français c'est bien passer et que je suis encore plus contente avec ça je me suis dit pour les remercier il fallais que je vous mette un new chapter._**

****

**_Alors voil_**

****

**_C'est le dernier chapter de ce monde, bonne lecture :_**

****

****

****

**_14 : Révélation alarmante et départ pour d'autres aventures_**

Dans la cuisine du 12 place Grimmaurd, Remus Lupin était inconscient depuis bientôt une dizaine de minutes. Il était allongé à même le sol, les membres de l'ordre était dans l'impossibilité de le déplacer. En effet dès que l'un d'eux, et même Dumbledore avait essayé, s'approchait du corps, ils étaient repoussés par une espèce de dôme or, vert, rouge et argent. Le puissant sorcier fut le premier surpris de ne pas pouvoir passer au travers de cette bulle de protection. Molly, quant à elle, s'inquiétait de la santé du loup-garou et commençait à paniquer, de peur que le sorcier ne tombe malade.

-- Mais enfin professeur Dumbledore, pourquoi vous détruisez pas ce dôme de malheur, il va finir par prendre froid à rester comme ça étaler sur le sol froid.

-- Je ne fais rien parce que je ne peux tout simplement pas le briser. En tout cas tout ce que je peut vous dire c'est que celui qui l'a mis en place est plus puissant que moi ou alors à une volonté inimaginable. Je ne peux pas lutter contre ça expliqua le sorcier.

Le reste de l'ordre regardait le vieux sorcier comme si il venait de proférer la pire des ignominies possibles en ce bas monde. En effet ce n'était pas tous les jours que le sorcier le plus puissant du siècle venait d'avouer qu'il ne pouvait absolument rien faire contre le dôme qui encerclait l'un des leurs.

Soudain une couleur de dorée la plus pure qui soit irradia du corps du loup-garou, son corps s'éleva à une cinquantaine centimètre du sol, la luminosité du doré sembla atteindre son paroxysme puis tout doucement le corps inerte redescendit doucement sur le sol. Quelques secondes passèrent dans un silence totale qu'avait laisser ce petit spectacle plus qu'inhabituel. Un toussotement les fit revenir sur terre et ils virent le loup garou se tourner sur le coté pour reprendre son souffle. Après avoir reprit contenance et une respiration normale, Lunard se releva, épousseta sa robe et se rassit à sa place comme si rien ne s'était passé durant la dernière demi-heure. Puis voyant que les autres places étaient vides, il leva la tête et vit que les autres ne s'installaient pas. Ils le fixait tous avec des regards d'incrédulité. prenant un petit sourire mystérieux et purement maraudesque, il demanda.

-- Qu'est ce qui ce passe ? On dirait que vous venez de voir un revenant du royaume des morts.

-- Remus tu dois quand même avouer que lorsque l'on voit une personne tomber dans les pommes et qu'ensuite il nous est impossible de pouvoir l'approcher sans se faire expulser par un dôme bizarre. Et qu'ensuite cette même personne se relève comme si de rien n'était, ça nous met le doute sur le fait qu'on soit fou répliqua Dumbledore avec son petit sourire mystérieux.

-- Je ne peux hélas pas tout vous expliquer dans les détailles ce qui s'est passer, mais je peux vous affirmez que nous allons avoir de très très gros problèmes reprit le loup-garou avec cette fois-ci un air on ne peut plus sérieux.

Dumbledore, qui était encore debout, fut surpris par le ton très inhabituel qu'avait employé le dernier des membres des maraudeurs. Il hocha la tête et alla s'asseoir à sa place qu'il occupait quelques minutes auparavant en bout de table en tant que dirigeant de l'Ordre. Les autres membres suivirent rapidement l'exemple du vénérable sorcier, et reprirent places sur leurs sièges initiales. Une fois tous le monde installer le directeur de Poudlard prit la parole :

-- Alors Remus qu'est ce qui ce passe de si grave pour que tu es le visage aussi soucieux, demanda Dumbledore s'attendant déjà au pire.

-- Voldemort, expliqua tout simplement le loup-garou

Il y eu un tressaillement général face au nom du seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore quant à lui, souffla de résignation quant à la futur découverte d'un plan on ne peut plus diabolique et tordu de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

Remus regarda l'impact de ses paroles sur, les membres de l'organisation et s'était désespérant : comment ceux qui se disait comme la résistance contre le mage noir, pouvait le battre et lutter contre lui tout en ayant peur de prononcer son nom ? C'était pathétique.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore inventer ? demanda le plus vieux des sorciers avec une voix désespérée.

-- Vous savez tous que notre monde n'est pas le seul dans l'univers, il y en a dans ce que certains appellent les autres dimensions. James, Sirius et moi-même avions fait beaucoup de recherches sur la possibilité d'aller les visiter. Mais hélas nous n'avions trouver aucun moyen pour pouvoir s'y transporter alors on avaient abandonner expliqua le maraudeur. Mais là et je ne sais pas pourquoi j'ai été transporter sur l'un d'eux mentit-il. Donc je suis arrivé dans un monde qui venait de subir une attaque par des sorciers pas autant détestable que les mangemorts mais pas des enfants de cœur. Heureusement tous le monde s'en ai sortit sans pertes et trop de dommages, se sont de très bons combattants mais il y a eu deux blessés, un qui se rétablit vite et l'autre qui est en bonne voie de guérissons dit-il en pensant à Hikaru et à Harry.

Il s'arrêta de parler pour laisser le temps aux membres de l'organisation de bien assimiler les nouvelles qu'il venait de leur apprendre. Il était conscient qu'il leur avait mentit délibérément en leurs cachant qu'il savait que c'était grâce à Harry qu'il s'était retrouvé là-bas. Il ne pouvait pas le trahir surtout si il y avait des risque de fuites aussi petites pouvaient-elles être. Voyant que les autres avaient commencé à se reprendre en main, il reprit son explication là où l'avait arrêté.

-- Donc j'ai assisté à l'interrogatoire du meneur des assaillants du temple et nous avons ainsi pu apprendre qu'il y a de cela quelques années pour eux et quelques jours pour nous, un mage noir les a contacté par le biais d'un phénix noir, et leur a promis le pouvoir et la supériorité qu'ils auraient dans leur monde. En gros Voldemort (tressaillements généraux) leur à promis monts et merveilles en retour de leur soumission totale et de la reconnaissance qu'il était le maître de tout les mondes. Bien sur ce mage noir psychopathe ne se trouve pas sur place mais il a découvert un moyen des plus fiables pour contrôler leurs fidélité et les contacter en cas de besoins.

-- Comment est-ce qu'il les contrôle si il ne se trouve pas là-bas ? demanda Maugrey Fol-œil qui voulait de plus ample renseignements sur la situation.

-- Je e sais pas grand chose sur ce sujet sauf qu'il a donné au prisonnier un bracelet qui ensuite lui fut impossible à retirer. Dès que Voldemort veut le contacter un hologramme de lui sort de la montre-bracelet, et si il voit qu'on lui a désobéit, il lui lance le doloris à travers le poignet et ça se répercute dans tout son corps. Voilà vous savez tout.

Tous le monde resta perplexe, si ce que disait l'ancien maraudeur était vrai alors le monde de la magie avait un gros problème. Le récit qu'il venait de faire montrait que les intentions du seigneur des ténèbres étaient au delà de leur imagination.

-- Voilà un point important à ne pas négliger, il faudrait refaire des recherches  pour savoir si oui ou non nous aussi pourront contacter ces mondes.

-- D'ailleurs professeur vous pourriez me prêter Fumseck s'il vous plait c'est pour tenter de reprendre contact avec la personne qui m'a tout expliqué sur leur monde demanda Remus dans la ferme intention de pouvoir communiquer avec son neveu.

Le vieil homme accepta au plus grand soulagement du loup-garou qui se voyait mal dans le cas ou il aurait refusé. Dumbledore siffla imperceptiblement et bientôt les membres de l'ordre virent passer avec majesté un oiseau avec un pelage de feu qui reflétait sa puissance mythique. Le phénix regarda tous les sorciers présents et comme lisant dans les pensées il alla  se poser sur l'épaule du loup garou, en chantant une douce mélodie qui apaisa les cœurs des membres de l'ordre qui étaient mis à rude épreuve dans leur combat contre le mage noir.

-- Bon maintenant revenons à ce qui était initialement à l'ordre du jour, c'est à dire la prochaine rentrée scolaire. Tout d'abord Remus, étant donné que le monde sorcier est instable pour le moment et qu'il pourrait y avoir des espions partout il serait plus prudent que vous reveniez à votre poste de Professeur contre les forces du mal.

-- Ce sera avec plaisir Albus, répondit le maraudeur en souriant de toutes ses dents surtout en entendant Rogue grogner de frustration au fait que son pire ennemi prenne le poste qu'il voulait depuis des années.

-- Voilà déjà un problème de régler, maintenant parlons du fait d'avancer la rentrée ou plutôt l'accès du château aux élèves. Je pense que c'est une bonne idée, ça éviterai déjà que les parents deviennent hystériques et face des erreurs.

-- Mais professeur pourquoi ? demanda Sévérus d'un air presque suppliant ne voulant pas retrouver les momes qui lui pourrissaient la vie dix mois sur douze. Et une nouvelle fois le poste qu'il rêvait d'avoir lui passait encore sous le nez, il commençait à se demander si s'était pas lui qui était maudit et pas le poste.

-- Beaucoup de personne se mettent au service de Voldemort (tressaillements) seulement par la peur que leur inspire le mage noir. Ils le servent et en échange leurs famille sont sous sa protection. Je crains que certains ne fléchissent juste pour que rien n'arrive à leur famille donc si déjà leurs enfants sont en sécurité c'est bien. Et même il ne faut pas oublié que les élèves sont la génération futur, ceux qui prendront notre relève.

Severus grogna face à cette réponse des plus logiques et véridiques qui lui donnait le directeur de Poudlard. Dumbledore regarda les visages de ses compagnons et constata qu'ils avaient tous compris son choix et qui le respectait.

-- Donc le château sera donc ouvert aux élèves désireux revenir à Poudlard à partir du 15 Août. Comme nous en avions discuter auparavant, ce ne seront pas des cours à proprement parler qu'il y aura. Je pense qu'on pourrait organiser un mini tournoi de quidditch avec des stages pour initier ceux qui ne savent pas y jouer. Ceux ne désirant pas y jouer pourraient faire de la plonger dans le lac, ou alors des jeux moldus. Ceci n'est que secondaire, le plus important est d'assurer leur sécurité donc je veux que la moitié d'entre vous reste au collège pour veiller sur tout ce petit monde. Avez vous des nouvelles à nous apprendre en plus ? demanda  le vieil homme en regardant attentivement chacun des membres de son ordre.

Tous le monde firent signe négatif.

-- Et est-ce que l'un de vous à des nouvelles du jeune Potter juste pour savoir si il va bien demanda le mage avec une voix rempli de remords et de honte de ne pas pouvoir s'expliquer avec son élève.

Rémus Lupin baissa la tête, et les autres répondirent que non. Dumbledore soupira de résignation puis reprit la parole.

-- Bon alors je déclare cette séance fermée, déclara le sorcier le plus respecter. Il se leva vite suivit par les autres sauf Remus qui, lui, restait au 12 place Grimmaurd.

Le loup Garou monta dans sa chambre toujours avec le phœnix perché sur son épaule. Lunard était bien décidé à prendre des nouvelles de son neveu, et surtout de savoir comment guérissait ses blessures ainsi que celle de son ami.

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'installa à son bureau, sortit un parchemin et une plume et se mit à rédiger sa lettre. Quelques minutes plus tard, il achevait sa correspondance. Il se dirigea ensuite vers sa malle aux sept verrous et l'ouvrit directement au dernier. Dedans se trouvait une nombre incalculable d'instruments de musique ainsi que de cahier, il en regarda plusieurs semblant chercher quelques chose. Il soupira rêveusement en le rétrécissant puis murmura en l'écrivant sur le parchemin. Puis décidant de lui faire plaisir il expliqua en PS qu'il était le nouveau professeur de DCFM.

-- Il te revient de droit Harry, j'espère que ça te plaira et que tu en ferras bon usage, c'est l'héritage des maraudeurs et de leurs maraudeuses.

Il se dirigea ensuite vers Fumseck qui chantait toujours son air apaisant en s'ébouriffant les plumes d'un air digne. Le loup garou accrocha le tout à la patte puis lui dit en le regardant dans la prunelle de ses yeux de feu :

-- Vas-y ! Va portez ça à Harry, il se trouve dans une autre dimension, fait attention à toi Fumseck !!

Comme si il comprenait parfaitement, le phœnix hocha la tête et s'envola dans le ciel par la fenêtre ouverte et disparu dans un éclair de rouge et de dorée. Lunard fixa le ciel vide puis alla s'allonger, il était complètement vidé, ce petit voyage entre les dimensions était plus fatiguant qu'il ne le pensait à prime abord.

Les jours passèrent tranquillement de nouveau au temple. Harry occupait son temps à se reposer pour guérir ses blessures. Il passait aussi beaucoup de temps  à travailler avec sa guitare qui le détendait d'une manière incroyable. De plus il était fier de ce qu'il avait fait, en effet les relations entre Hikaru et son père, même si elles étaient plutôt houleuses au départ, s'étaient renforcées au file de longues discutions. Donc tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, du moins c'est ce qu'essayait de se dire le survivant. Il ressentait au plus profond de son être, de sa magie, de son âme qu'il allait bientôt devoir quitter ce monde : maintenant qu'il avait les bases, il devait continuer à évoluer seul.

Résigner, il soupira, il fallait qu'il explique le plus rapidement possible la situation à ses amis et aussi leur dire au revoir. Il se leva et mit sa toge blanche, en effet avec un peu de transfiguration, il avait décider de reproduire la tenue qu'il portait quand il se trouvait au pays des rêves.

Il se dirigea vers la grande salle et retrouva ses quatre amis déjà attablés. Shauvenik, lui, siégeait au coté de Kiraï. Bien sur au début les gens était contre le fait de relâcher les sorciers qui aient osé attaquer le temple. Mais Kiraï avait alors raconter la manipulation dont les sorciers avaient été victimes. Puis pour renforcer ses paroles et sachant que le survivant était devenu quelqu'un de très respecté et écouter sur ce monde, il leur avait relaté mot pour mot le discours qu'il avait fait lorsqu'il avait pardonner au sorcier.

Le survivant s'assit et leur fit un sourire contrit, cela interpella les quatre comparses qui le regardèrent ensuite avec inquiétude quand au pourquoi de cette soudaine baisse de morale. Mais celui-ci avait baissé la tête et jouait avec sa fourchette dont le seul but était de piquer et de déplacer les aliments dans son assiette sans pour autant les manger.

Soudain un sifflement mélodieux fit lever la tête de toute les personnes présentes puis dans un flash de lumière dorée, un oiseau au plumage de feu venait de faire irruption. Harry sourit et se leva, provoquant au passage l'étonnement de toute la salle. Le phœnix poussa un joyeux trémolo puis vint se poser avec grâce sur l'épaule du survivant. Ce dernier lui caressa le pelage puis sortit de la salle pour se diriger dans sa chambre afin de lire tranquillement son courrier

Une fois dans sa chambre, il s'assit sur son lit et défit le parchemin qui se trouvait à la patte de l'oiseau. A son grand étonnement avec le parchemin tomba un cahier rétréci dont il se dépêcha à rendre son apparence initiale. Comme il s'y attendait il s'agissait de son oncle qui lui donnait des nouvelles de chez lui :

_Kikou Harry,_

_J'espère que tu vas mieux, et surtout que tu te reposes bien et aussi que tes blessures ainsi que celle de ton ami sont guéries. Je pense que maintenant tu veux que je te donne des nouvelles d'ici ? Alors j'ai expliqué lors de la réunion ce qui se passait dans les autres mondes aux autres membres de l'ordre, je leur ai expliqué que j'avais sympathisé avec les habitants mais je ne pense pas que le professeur Dumbledore sera dupe bien longtemps. Il a également été décider que la rentrée s'effectuera belle et bien le 15 Août cependant le programme n'est pas encore décidé._

_Comme tu l'as remarqué je t'ai joins un cahier de musique qui appartenait à tes parents ce sont les seuls qui l'utilisaient, c'était leur jardin secret. Alors j'ai pensé qu'il te revenait de droit, ils auraient voulus que tu continus à le remplir. Je te souhaite bonne chance pour pouvoir les jouer._

_Je t'embrasse et n'oublies pas, penses à toi et à ta sant_

_Lunard.  _

_PS : Je suis le nouveau professeur de DCFM. _

Harry rayonnait de joie, surtout parce que grâce à son oncle il pourrait se rapprocher encore un peu plus de ses parents. Il prit sa guitare qui reposait au pied du lit puis feuilleta le livret. Sous ses yeux se trouvaient des dizaines de titre de musique qui semblaient toutes plus belles les unes que les autres. Il en choisi une qui lui inspira confiance, elle s'intitulait :_Un jour viendra_. Elle avait des paroles magnifiques, à lire les paroles il se douta que s'était son père qui l'avait écrit quand il pensait à sa mère et que celle-ci le rejetait. Ces douces paroles auraient aussi pu correspondre aux pensées de Hikaru avant que Sanaë ne décide de se déclarer. Il prit place, et commença à jouer doucement, mais bientôt la passion, et les sentiments qu'il ressentait en pensant à son père écrivant cela prit le dessus. Et alors ce fut un torrent d'amour, de peine et d'incompréhension qui raisonna dans la pièce, avec une voix mélodieuse mais assez rauque.

Il tira sur la fin une longue plainte mélodieuse tirée de sa guitare. Néanmoins ce qu'il ne savait pas était que derrière sa porte se trouvait ses quatre amis. En effet en le voyant partir avec l'oiseau, ils avaient voulu en savoir plus surtout sur le fait de sa soudaine tristesse. Mais à peine étaient-ils au bout du couloir qu'ils avaient entendus la douce mélodie, à leurs grande stupeur, ils s'aperçurent assez vite qu'elle provenait de la chambre du survivant. Trois d'entre eux étaient estomaqué par le talent caché du jeune homme, mais Sanaë quant à elle était fière de son élève qui désormais jouait comme un professionnel. Elle vit très vite qu'elle ne connaissait pas cette chanson et se demanda où est-ce qu'il l'avait apprise, peut-être l'avait-il composé lui même ?

Harry venait de poser sa guitare, lorsque ses amis s'engouffrèrent dans sa chambre. Le survivant vit qu'ils avaient l'air très bizarre mais il n'eut pas le temps de s'appesantir plus sur le sujet car Hikaru s'exclama :

-- Oh Harry s'était magnifique, mais où as tu appris à jouer comme ça, c'est fabuleux, je te jure j'arrive même pas à trouver mes mots.

Harry sachant que Sanaë ne voulait pas être cité s'apprêtait à lâcher un quelconque mensonge mais sa professeur le devança :

-- C'est moi qui lui ait appris à jouer de la musique confessa la jeune femme puis devant le regard indéchiffrable de ses amis elle commença à paniquer et à se justifier. Il voulait tellement apprendre que j'ai pas eu le cœur de lui refuser. Il travaille super dure faut bien qu'il se détende un peu.

-- Mais ne t'inquiète pas on ne t'en veux pas, tu as le droit d'avoir des secrets dit doucement Hikaru en la prenant dans ses bras, d'ailleurs il la sentit immédiatement se détendre au contact de ses paroles.

Harry était content de ce qui se passait, mais il savait aussi que le moment tant redouté arrivait, il fallait qu'il dise à ses amis ce qui allait se passer sûrement en fin de journée.

-- Je suppose que vous êtes pas venu jusqu'ici juste pour m'espionner demanda le survivant avec le ton le plus dégagé possible.

-- Pourquoi tu tires une gueule pareille depuis ce matin demanda Genzo avec son tact habituel. On sait que quelques chose ne vas pas.

-- Ca se voit tant que ça dit le survivant en enlevant ce faux visage joyeux et reprenant sa triste mine.

-- Oh oui s'exclamèrent les quatre amis en même temps.

-- Autant vous le dire tout de suite, je pense que mon temps sur son monde s'est écoulé, je vais partir ce soir. Il est temps pour moi de partir à la recherche de nouvelles chose.

Les quatre amis étaient sous le choc des révélations que venait de leurs faire le jeune homme, il ne pouvait pas déjà partir.

-- Mais c'est trop tôt dit Kumi d'une voix presque suppliante, tu as fait tellement de choses pour nous, tu peux pas partir comme ça.

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas dès que ma guerre sera fini je reviendrai vous voir, et d'après les nombreuses recherches que j'ai faite, étant donné que je suis devenu très puissant, dès que j'emprunterais le portail, ça va crée une faille et ensuite le temps se déroulera comme chez moi. Mais là je dois partir je n'ai pas le choix, je vais aller prévenir le maître de mon départ, je vous confie mes affaires et Fumseck.

Il sortit de la chambre, et partit à la recherche de son maître de magie. Comme il le pensait il le trouva dans sa salle en compagnie de son frère et de Shauvenik. Ils furent surpris de le voir arrivé seul.

-- Maîtres, Shauvenik, je viens vous apprendre que je pars ce soir. Je vous remercie de tout mon cœur pour m'avoir appris quasiment tout ce que je sais maintenant. Sachez que je vous considèrent un peu comme ma seconde famille confessa le jeune homme. J'ai adoré faire parti des vôtres mais mon passé m'as rattrapé, je dois partir pour apprendre de nouvelles choses.

Kiraï se leva et émut alla prendre l'adolescent dans ses bras, celui-ci d'abord surpris, sourit puis rendit son étreinte à l'homme qu'il avait considérée comme son mentor et son confident en ces lieux.

-- Tu me promets que tu essaieras de prendre soin de toi ? Je peux pas te le faire jurer parce que je sais que les prochaines batailles inévitables dans lesquelles tu t'embarqueras te ferais rompre cette promesse. Saches aussi que tu seras toujours le bienvenue ici, je te considère comme le fils que je n'ai jamais eu et que je n'aurais sans nul doute jamais.

-- Je ferais tout mon possible pour ne pas faillir dans la confiance que vous avez placer en moi dit le survivant ému par les paroles du vieux sorciers.

Il les salua une dernière fois, retenant avec grande peine les larmes qui menaçaient de couler puis repartit dans sa chambre pour faire ses bagages. Il trouva ses amis sur son lit l'attendant impatiemment.

-- Bon je croit que je vais devoir vider tout les murs, s'exclama Harry en regardant tout ses posters.

-- Ah non, dit rageusement Kumi et Sanaë en se levant du lit.

Les trois garçons sursautèrent face à l'air rageur des deux jeunes femmes.

-- Tu nous as promis que tu reviendras, donc cette chambre est ta chambre et elle la restera tout le temps. Tu es ici chez toi, donc tu laisses tout ce qui t'encombrerais comme tes livres que maintenant tu connais par cœur expliqua Kumi

-- D'accord les filles, bon Sanaë je te rends ta guitare je sais qu'elle te tient à cœur dit Harry en tendant la dites guitare, mais la jeune fille lui fit un sourire et refusa de la prendre.

-- Elle te sera plus utile qu'à moi, je sais que tu l'adores.

Il lui sourit en guise de remerciements, puis il se mit à faire son sac tout en discutant avec ses amis. Il embarquait avec lui son album photo avec le livre de musique que lui avait envoyer son oncle, des fringues et puis sa guitare.

La journée passa rapidement, et le soir tout le monde était dans le parc pour lui dire au revoir. Après un bon quart d'heures d'embrassades, d'adieu et de promesses de retrouvaille le jeune homme prit son sac à la main puis sa guitare sur le dos. Il serra ses amis une dernière fois dans ses bras puis s'éloigna en souriant. Hikaru s'approcha de lui avec un sac qu'il fourra dans son sac à dos.

-- Ou cas ou tu es un petit creux comme le jour ou on s'est rencontr

Il le remercia puis toujours plaisantant il se mit à prononcer la formule qui le mènerai loin de ses amis et vers de nouvelles aventures.

-- Par delà l'espace et les dimensions faite que ce médaillon me transporte dans des lieux de savoir et de puissance pour qu'enfin je puisse libérer mon monde de la souffrance.

Et voilà…..

Qu'elle é le prochain monde nyark nyark !!!!!!

RAR :

Onarluca : Bein non tu l'auras avec un chtit peu bcp de l'avance lol. Cé un peu comme un cado, et merci pour tes compliments cé super bzou à la semaine prochaine (et ce vré cette fois) lol

Fandjo : Oulalalala voilà un nouveau reviewer trè trè exigeant. Je sui dsl cependant je ne raccourcis po les délais, là ce n'est qu'une exceptions et les chapter sont déjà long je pense o mini 2500 mots. Et non le prochain monde ce n'est pas ça mais chuttttttt tu verras bien jeudi ou vendredi lol bzouuuuuu.

Chimène : oh une nouvelle revieweuse qui a eu une idée super de mettre un pitit mot à chaque chapter ça fé tré plaisir, bzou à la semaine prochaine

Van : oh mon vanou, je pensais que tu avais abandonner la zidée de me  laisser des review merchiiiiiiiiii cé super je te fé plein de bzouuuuuuuuuu mouaaaaaaaaa

Harryjo : bain en fait cé en fin de semaine que je poste, donc jeudi ou vendredi tout dépend mon humeur et de mon emploie du temps du lendemain lol. Allez merde pour tes exams !!! Bzouuuu

Alpo : ouf je suis rassurée cé po la première qu'il y a cette erreur je te jure j'était prise de remords incontrôlable (prend un air dramatique) snif. En tout cas voici le dernier chapter de ce monde bzou à plus

Arathorn : NONNNNNN ze voulai spo dire çaaaaa !! pardoooooone moiiiiiiiii te plaiiiiiiiiit ? ou ze me vide mes larmes snif snif et si je te fé un gros bzou tu me pardonne lol. ET JE SUI S PO PETITE MAIS JUSTE PO VIEILLE cé tt Allez bzouuuuuuu mon ami

Abel : REVIENS Y'A UN NEW CHAPTER BOUDE POOOOO lol. Ouai je crois que jé été la première surprise d'avoir toute ces review et tu te rends compte jé passé les 220 je suis comme une dingue. Cé vré la longueur des chapter vari, celui là é un des plons long mais sache que je me suis fixé la règle que mes chapters fassent o mini 2500 mots donc vous voilà prévenue lol allez bzouuuuuuu !

Cicin : oh un(e) nouveau(elle) revieuwer(euse) lol, jesuis tré contente que tu é décidé de laisser une review lol. Allez à plus j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter bzouuuuuu

S'L.I.A : oh oui en effet une revenante, lol, pour ce qui concerne la beta, jé un pote qui veux corriger bien que moi je m'en fou qu'il y é des fotes alors je suis dsl. Allez je te fé plein de bzou

ArwenMalfoy : lol je crois que si je devrais aller dans une maison ce serai serpentard koi ke gryffondor passerait pitêtre lol. Jé eu mon bac l'aprem pk je suis en STT il étè trop bien le sujet lol. Mé bon j'en mé un ce matin ça marche ossi ???? lol. Et toi comment ça sé passer ???? allez bzouuuuuuu

Tiffany Shin : merci cé gentille et toi ossi tu as raison je même eu 220 review, franchement je me croyais po aussi bonne mé tout le monde dit que je suis trop pessimiste GRRR lol.  J'aime le ryry avec plein de parole sage mé j'écris comme je sens et comme j'aimerai voir ou ce que je pourrai dire dans certain cas !!! je suis zarb hein ? lol en tout cas merci et voilà un chapter surprise bzouuuuu

Lunicorne : merci pour tes encouragements vis ç vis de mon bac cé super. Alors voilà un new chapter (surprise) lol a

GTM : je lé fé devoilé vite l'homme, pk je sé po si tu en a entendu parler mais quand un homme est « bris » l n'a plus le courage de rien et il se replit sur lui même en se ressassant ses fautes jusqu'à ce que ça le détruise de l'intérieur . je sé po si ça se voit bien dans le chapter mé cé ça que je voulais.  J'espère que tu aimera mieu ce chapter lol bzouuuuu

Popov : j'espère que le terrible cé le sinonyme de bien pk sinon je pleure lol allez bzouuuu 

Paco : non en fait je pense que ce sera 50 très minimum.  Merci cé gentil de dire que je m'améliore ça fé chuper plaisir. Allez bzou 

Tobby : Aïe putain de filo, je pense que ça devrai po y être o bac, mé bon tu te rattraperas sur les autres matières ouf si tu commence à reaimer un peu mieu mes chapitre ça me rassure lol et tu le finis kan ton bac lol ? juste pour info !! allez bzouuuu à plus

Le dragon noir : oh alex tu as laisser une review jé halluciné je croyais que tu savais même po ou se trouvait le bouton lol. Bah tu commence à me connaître maitenant alors le coup de salle de bain cé un truc bénin lol allez je te fé plein de bzou et surtout oubli po de te reposer cé tré important bzouuuuuuuuuuu

Audlydou : youpi cé du deux en 1 lol. Alors voilà un chapter surprise j'espère que tu aimes bzouuuuu

Ptititi : alors on vas commencer par le début lol pk je pense que ya des trucs ou je dois répondre lol :

1/ merci pour le 00 mé koi cé vré non cé po un chapter à proprement parler cé juste un texte introductif qui explique la mise en place de l'histoire (8-) oula je crois que le l'effet bac français rode toujours. (se dirige vers le mur et se tape la tête à plusieur reprise) là cé bon ça vé mieu mé jé la migraine (:S) lol

tu as vu que je peu encore t'étonner et tu le serai plus en sachant que jé écrit le chapter en une soirée lol mé je suis sure que si tu tombe par terre ta femme aura pitié de toi et te sauteras pitêtre po dessus lol koi ke !!!

je suis heureuse que ma théorie tienne le cout merci et moi n'aime bien merlin

réponse à la question : je suis une merde en dessin mais je ferai une demande à la fin lol on sé jamais.

Bah cé bien l'incrustation comme ça il peu po le pomé tu sé bien que je pome toujours mes affaires moiiiii et ta raison cé MON imagination

Bah koi çé du politiquement correct dans mon lycée de dire se casser d'ici (a) bon koi ke cé po une bonne référence lol

Moi ossi jé chercher dans le commerce le sac réducteur mé impossible à trouver snif snif

Alors vouiiiii hedwige cé bien la chouette le ptit zibou lol

Merci pour cette première review passons à la seconde

2/ ah bon il ta emballé alors fo po dire ça à mumu ou elle sera jalouse lol

moi j'aime bien parler sans espace mé bon cé vré que fo po faire de fote à milieu sinon on si retrouve pu lol

oulalalala titi le cervo à fé une brêve apparition pour commenter mon passage sur les baguettes mé koi cé vré cé du must les baguettes mé bon je te donnerai l'explication plus tard lol je suis fatigu

bah koi je voulais faire un merlin contemporain snif snif une merlin made in minguettes lol

je respire t'inkiète po ou je serai déjà raide morte lol

tu sé bien pour cette phrase c'est pas une nouveauté je fé pareille je mens po je contourne la vérité (mounah)

O-O tu connaissait po le prénom de dumby, ben comme ça tu té couché moin bete hier soir lol

Je sé pour le voc et les description je me suis déchirée pk je sui po tré douée à l'origine

Heureusement que té po né le 31 octobre mé bon lui cé en 80 et toi 85 donc po de blem lol voldemort existait plus déjà lol

Ah bein oui mon vanou il me dépanne toujours quand jé des pb, il suffit que je disse SOS vanou et il m'aide cé une perle en matière d'idée

OUF voilà finie la 2ème allons à la 3ème

3/ comme dirait ma sœur kan y'en a pu y'en a encore lol

oh moin tu as réalisé que tu étè fou ne dit-on po que tout les savant son un pitit peu barge lol

oula fodrai que tu redévellope kiraï est dans son monde un shurié et po un sorcier cé tré différent !!

je te jure les expression comme ça ça sort directe depuis le temps que tu me connaît tu devrai avoir compris que je marche avec mon instinct je me laisse conduire par ùes doigts qui pianote sur mon bien aimé clavier lol

je sé les cout de psycho ça me prend assez souvent dans mes chapter pitêtre que cé pk moi même je suis un pitit peu zarb lol

lol exactement tu est devin pour le cout de l'heure mais je suis sure que mumu dirait plutôt que tu é divin lol n'ai-je po raison ?

je sé je me suis souvenu des mythologie des différentes époques j'adore dommage qu'on y étudi po mieu

je me demande comment jé pu mettre des bibelot alors que jé oreur de ça lol

le cout de l'automotivation cé encore un truc psycho ça ?

en parlant de tatane je m'en suis acheter une paire à carrouf (je suis hors sujet là )lol

et filon à la 4ème

4/  voilà cé mieu en retournant à la ligne merchiiiiii

ah oui dommage il a médité pendant la nuit lol, et toi je suis sure que ta bien dormi po la peine d'avoir la confirmation vu que je pense que….. hihihihihi

en parlant de ressemblance tu parle bien de mione et ronny ?

moi ossi je l'aime po la Chang elle minerve lol

heureusement que cé rigolo les prises de bec sinon y'aurai plus rien de drole dans les histoire lol, le plus rigolo cé kan les personnages se tappent dessus nan ?

bah oui zappage ou avance accélérer lol

moi mes rêves ils sont trop zarb je te jure alors le train ils feraient mieu de rester bloqué o quai lol

eh oui apré les pommier, les mirabelier et les cerisiers il existe les riririer lol

lol tu as vraiment quelque chose contre mon vacabulaire lol

Allez ouf finisch bzouuuuu

Et voilà cé fini comme ça a marché la dernière fois je prit très fort pour avoir o moin 250 review lol

Allez bzou

Mili


	16. Je crois que j’ai craqué

**_Et voilà le chapter tant attendu sur le nouveau monde et bien le voilà je vé po vous faire attendre plus longtemps._**

****

**_                                               Je dédie ce chapter à ma soeurette _**

****

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

****

****

****

**_15 : Je crois que j'ai craqu_**

Alors que Harry venais de faire pour la deuxième fois de sa vie un saut dans un autre monde parallèle, il s'effondra dès le pied posé à terre à cause de la vitesse à laquelle s'était effectuée le transport.  Il se releva difficilement du sol puis regarda autour de lui et tout se qu'il vit fut une prairie composée uniquement de verdure et de plante sauvage qui lui étaient inconnues, même durant ses cours de botaniques, il n'en avait jamais vue de telles. La lande était bordée par une forêt remplis de grand arbres larges qui semblaient très vieux et s'imposait partout ou il posait les yeux. Ill leva la tête dans l'espoir d'apercevoir le ciel mais à la place il ne vit que les branches et les nombreuses feuilles. Ces dernières semblaient s'être concerté pour lui voilé la beauté de l'astre solaire qui lui-même semblait mené un combat contre ses arbres pour illuminé la foret dans lequel Harry s'était engouffr

 -- Génial pensa le survivant me voila perdu en pleine foret dans un monde qui semble être désert de toute civilisation.

Mais comme pour se redonner courage, il se rappela que le collier que lui avait confié merlin pour ses voyages, était sensé l'aidé a trouvé toute l'aide qui pourrait lui être utile pour accomplir son destin grâce à un apprentissage donc il ne l'aurait pas mené sur un monde totalement inhabité. Il se mis donc en route dans l'espoir de trouver une quelconque civilisation.

Après 2 heures de marche dans une végétation de plus en plus dense Harry entendit son ventre crié famine il décida de prendre une pose, de plus ses pieds commençait à le faire souffrir. Il s'installa sur un gros rocher à l'ombre d'un arbre d'un arbre, il posa sa guitare contre le tronc et se mit à se rassasié de la nourriture que lui avait donné Hikaru pour son voyage, il commençait à peine son déjeuner quand il entendit un cri bestial dont la source ne provenait pas de très loin de lui vu la puissance de ce grognement.

-- Non mais dites moi que je suis en plein cauchemar, à peine arrivé dans ce monde et après deux longues heures de marche, je peux même pas bouffer tranquillement grogna Harry.

Il pensa ensuite plutôt à une malédiction lorsqu'il vit sortir des buissons qui se trouvaient sur sa gauche, un ours brun de taille adulte avec sans aucun doute le but de lui volé son repas. L'ours s'avança rapidement puis essaya de se jeter sur le déjeuner de garçon ou peut-être était-ce sur le garçon aussi. Bien que celui ci tenait à son repas, il jugea préférable de ne pas tenir tête à un ours adulte et en rogne qui plus est. Il chercha dans sa poche sa baguette pour pouvoir l'envoyer valdinguer mais il ne la trouva pas, il regarda par terre et vit avec horreur qu'elle se trouvait au pied de l'ours qui semblait près à se jeter sur lui. Il prit son sac et se mit a courir comme s'il avait la mort au trousse se qui soit dit en passant pouvait arriver s'il s'arrêtait de courir car le déjeuner de Harry ne semblait que le hors d'œuvre de son repas. En effet l'ours semblait être omnivore et bien décider à manger avec prestance surtout qu'il avait tout ce qu'il lui fallait sous la patte.

Cependant à la grande horreur du survivant, sa course effrénée pris fin lorsque au bout d'une clairière il arriva au bout d'une grande falaise qui surplombait un grand plan d'eau avec sa cascade d'au moins 20 m à vue d'œil.

-- Oh meeeeeeerde jura le survivant je suis pris au piège soit je saute soit je me fait attaque par un ours adulte qui a de grande chance de me mettre en charpie c'est bien ma veine ça. En plus j'ai paumé et ma baguette et ma guitare, mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au bon dieu pour mériter un tel châtiment gémit le garçon qui commençait à désespérer.

Harry se retourna brusquement quand il entendit les pas précipité de l'animal qui courrait après son repas. Il était pris au piège, il était perdu, sa seule chance de s'en sortir était de risquer encore une fois sa vie. Il se retourna vers la chute lorsqu'une voix se répercuta en écho contre la falaise. Malgré la distance, il vit dans le contrebas de la rivière une silhouette lui faire signe de sauter car l'ours était juste derrière lui.

Sans refleurir aux circonstances d'une telle chute pouvait avoir, Harry sauta en abandonnant son sac à l'ours. Pendant la chute il tenta de faire sortir ses ailes pour éviter de se cracher dans l'eau mais il y avait comme un blocage, elles ne voulaient pas sortir. Quand il se trouva à 5mètres de l'eau il eu une pensée et pas des plus joyeuses

-- Ha  non ce n'est  pas possible, je suis vraiment stupide. Je saute d'une falaise d'au moins 20m au bout de laquelle je vais me retrouver dans une rivière où y'a du courant alors que je ne sais même pas nagé. De toute les morts possibles je n'aurais jamais pensé que mourir noyé soit celle qui m'emporterait .

Lorsqu'il entra en contact avec l'eau, une grande sensation de froid pénétra dans son être. Ce qu'il ressentit en premier juste après la peur de mourir fut bien entendue celle de laisser ses amis à un destin des plus incertains remplis de ténèbres avec Voldemord.

-- Non je ne peux pas les laisser seul face à lui et de plus j'ai promis a maître Kiraï et à tous mes amis que je retournerai les voir pour leur rendre visite une fois ma guerre finie et je ne compte pas la rompre sans combattre.

Avec un regain de force retrouvé grâce ces minces espoirs fondés sur ses pensées Harry secoua frénétiquement des bras pour remonter à la surface mais la fatigue accumulée du voyage, de la marche ainsi que celle de la course avec l'ours brun l'avec grandement affaiblie. Finalement ses dernières forces passées il s'apprêtait à abandonner quand quelque chose ou plutôt quelqu'un le remonta à la surface et le ramena sur le rivage de verdure, il essaya de rester conscient mais le froid de l'eau et la fatigue ainsi que la grande quantité d'eau qu'il avait avalé le fit sombré dans l'inconscience. Tout ce qu'il pu voir avant de perdre connaissance fut deux yeux violets remplis d'inquiétude et de compassion, mais aussi de chaleur et de surprise. Ils brillaient et paraissaient comme aux travers d'une vitre ce qui leurs donnait un éclat des plus splendides.

Quand il se réveilla enfin, il ne savait pas combien de temps il s'était écoulé depuis qu'il avait perdu conscience. Il voulu se relever mais il se rendit compte qu'il n'avait plus sa toge. Résigné il regarda où il était et vit qu'il était allongé près d'un feu et recouvert d'une épaisse couverture en peau d'ours, il y avait à coté de lui une jarre rempli d'eau qui semblait très fraîche.

-- Je ne crois pas que j'aurai soif de sitôt avec toute la flotte que j'ai avalé pensa-t-il complètement dégoûté. J'aimerais quand même savoir où je suis et surtout qui a bien pu me sortir de l'eau en tout cas je lui doit une fière chandelle.

Tout en pensent a ça, Harry continua son inspection de ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il se rendit compte qu'il se trouvait dans une grotte assez profonde et on voyait la lumière du jour passée par l'ouverture qui se situait à quelques pas de lui sur sa droite

-- Je me demande bien où est passé mon sauveur ? En plus je ne peux pas partir habillé avec un simple caleçon. Ce n'est pas une tenue très approprié pour visiter ce monde. On ne sait jamais surtout si je croise quelque personne se serrait plutôt mal perçu je pense, pensa le  jeune homme.

-- Ha je vois que vous êtes réveillé, tant mieux, je me demandais combien de temps vous alliez encore rester inconscient dit une voix de l'entrée de la grotte.

Harry tourna la tête si brusquement qu'il se cognat contre un morceau de pierre contre lequel il était appuyé. Sa tête recommença à tourner et il se massa les tempes pour faire passez le tournis.

-- Mais faites un peu attention à ce que vous faite. Vous tenez pas à la vie ou quoi ? C'est dingue après vous êtres quasiment noyé si vous rajoutez une commotion la dessus vous ne vous en sortirez jamais. Calmez vous un peu et recouchez vous !!!

Harry en eu des frissons le long de sa colonne vertébrale, la voix qu'elle venait d'utiliser était froide et aussi coupante qu'un rasoir, alors qu'à peine 30 secondes plus tôt elle était pleine d'inquiétude et chaleur à la fois

-- C'est incroyable pensa-t-il comment une personne peut-elle parler de deux façons si opposé en si peu de temps ? Ca me dépasse complètement. Puis voulant quand même savoir si c'était elle qui l'avait sauvé, il lui demanda :  excusez-moi mais est-ce vous qui m'avez sauvé dans la chute d'eau ?

-- Oui c'est moi qui vous ait sorti de l'eau répondit la jeune fille.

Harry la regarda plutôt étonné et avec curiosité également. Son regard ne passa pas inaperçu ni son expression de curiosité sur son visage puisque la jeune personne lui demanda !!

-- Je peux savoir ce qui vous étonne autant ?

--  Ben c… c'est que je pensais que……….hésita Harry mais devant le regard oppressant de la jeune fille, prenant courage il finit par continuer sa phrase, c'est que pour tous vous dire sans vouloir vous offensé j'ai crue que c'était un homme qui m'avait sortie de l'eau vue la force avec lequel vous m'avez sorti de l

-- Parce que vous pensez peut être que les femmes ne peuvent pas être forte ? Vous pensez qu'elle doive laisser les taches de force à leur mari ? demanda-t-elle d'un ton froid et dur. Vous êtes bien comme tous les hommes qui pensent que les femmes ne servent qu'à rester au foyer et élever leur enfants rajouta-t-elle avec dégoût dans la voix .

Harry en avait le souffle coupé comme cette fille pouvait pensé ça de lui. Surtout qu'il ne la connaissait même pas. De plus, de toute sa vie il n'avait jamais pensé ça des femmes, dans son entourage féminin, toute les femmes prenaient des risque, même sa tante Pétunia qui était consciente des dangers qu'il pourrait y avoir en l'accueillant chez elle mais elle avait accepté. Et elles avaient toute de la force du moins autant qu'une femme peut en avoir. Donc il ne voyait vraiment pas comment elle en était venue a ces déduction des plus invraisemblables et décida qu'il valait mieux mettre les choses au claire tout de suite. En plus cette jeune fille était la seule personne qu'il connaissaient dans ce monde et son instinct lui dictait qu'il ne valait mieux pas se la mettre à dos.

-- Désolé si mes propos vous on mis en colère mais sachez que je n'ai jamais pensé que le femmes m'était inférieure en quoi que se soit ! Je dirait même que dans certain domaine elle me surpasse de loin et je n'en ai pas honte !!! lui expliqua Harry d'une voix qui se voulait calme et posée, ce qui rendit la jeune fille curieuse et un peu honteuse de son emportement.

-- Désolé de vous avoir crier dessus sans raison mais chez moi tous les garçons que je rencontre se croient supérieur aux femmes ce qui a le don de me mettre en boule mais dites moi d'où venez vous car je ne me trompe pas en vous disant que vous n'appartenez pas à ce monde n'est-ce pas ?

-- Effectivement je ne suis pas de ce monde, je suis comme qui dirait en apprentissage pour combattre dans mon monde un mage noir qui fait régner la terreur et qui tue sans scrupule ceux qui les dérange dans sa domination, au faites rassurez moi vous connaissez la magie n'est-ce pas ? Demanda Harry en faisant une grimace dès plus comique comme si il craignait  être tombe sur un monde qui pourrait ne rien luit apprendre. La jeune fille se mit à rire, un rire qui aurait réchauffé même les banquises du pole nord et qui réchauffa par la même le cœur de Harry.

-- Oui….. Dit en pouffant la jeune fille nous connaissons la magie pour être plus précise la magie de la nature, et si tu te demandes dans quel monde tu as atterri, sache qu'il s'agit du monde des amazones rajouta-t-elle en essayent de reprendre son souffle après cette petite crise de rire.

-- Excusez moi encore une fois mais j'aurais quelques questions a vous posez, la première serait de savoir si cela vous dérangerait si on se tutoyait et la seconde de connaître le prénom de la jolie jeune femme qui m'a sauvé la vie

-- Hé bien pour ce qui ait de nous tutoyer je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ça et en ce qui concerne mon nom par contre je vous le donne seulement si vous me faites l'honneur de faire de même rajouta-t-elle avec un sourire coquin.

-- D'accord alors le mieux serait de faire les présentations, je me nomme Harry Potter**,** j'ai 16 ans je vais enter en 6éme année a l'école de sorcellerie de Poudlard, enfin si je rente de mon voyage a temps car je sait que le temps ne s'écoule pas à la même vitesse, ici que sur mon monde donc je ne sais pas si je passerais mon année a Poudlard  ou à me former… voilà tu connais les grandes lignes de ma vie, c'est à ton tour maintenant dit Harry avec un regard curieux .

-- Hooo moi tu vois ma vie n'est pas très intéressante… , mais devant le regard emplie de curiosité du survivant elle rajouta,  mais chose promise chose due… Bien je me nomme Mayaween j'ai 16 ans comme toi et je suit bien évidement l'enseignement des amazones qui sont donnés sur toute l'année, il repose sur plusieurs bases : tous d'abord le combat comme tu dois t'en douter. Les amazones sont de grand guerrière expliqua-t-elle avec fierté dans la voix. Les hommes ne nous servent qu'à nous reproduire, ils habitent dans une autre parti de notre monde. Ils ont un territoire qui leur son propre. Lorsque le moment de la reproduction est arrivé, nous nous retrouvons en territoire neutre pour nous accoupler, si nous mettons au monde un garçon se sont les homme qui s'en occupe et si il s'agit d'une fille elle reste avec les amazones. Après la formation au combat il y a l'enseignement sur la nature et les pouvoirs de la nature et enfin pour terminer celui le plus difficile la sagesse qui nous vient des anciennes.

Après ces présentations et explications sur son mode de vie il y eu un moment de silence pendent lequel Mayaween fixait le feu en pensant au jeune homme assis en face d'elle, elle replongea subitement dans ses pensées et souvenir.

Elle se remémora tout d'abord du moment où elle l'avait sortie de l'eau et contrairement à ce qu'elle avait confié au survivant,  il ne lui avait  pas était aisé de le sortir de la rivière.  Tout d'abord à cause de son poids et de sa carrure mais également parce qu'il avait ses vêtements mouillés.

-- Faudrait d'ailleurs que je pense à lui rendre ses vêtements avant qu'il ne prenne froid se dit-elle.

Mais cette pensée, l'amena au moment ou lorsque enfin elle avait réussi à le ramener sur la berge. Elle l'avait vu perdre connaissance et ne plus respirer, elle s'était hâté de lui faire du bouche à bouche pour lui faire recracher l'eau. Et même si ce n'était que pour lui sauver la vie, s'était également le premier baiser qu'elle donnait à un homme, mais ce qui lui paraissait le plus bizarre, c'était qu'elle avait aimé ça. Elle ne savait pas comment décrire ce qu'elle avait ressenti, c'était comme si ses lèvres appelaient les siennes. C'était comme si, si elles ne s'étaient pas jointes, elles se seraient déshydratés et seraient devenues aussi sèche que celle d'une personne qui aurait traverser un désert sans eau. Elles étaient sucrées mais également acides, un peu comme si on mordait à pleine dent dans un citron, c'était bon mais tellement contradictoire. De plus il n'y avait pas que ses lèvres qui l'attirait, il y avait également son corps si bien élancé et sculpté pour son age, lorsqu'elle lui avait retiré ses habits pour les faire séché, elle avait remarqué ses pectoraux bien dessinés, ses abdominaux aussi et sans oublié ses bras puissant ou on devait se sentir en sécurité à tout instant et que dire de ses jambes puissantes qui fessaient pensé a un félin près a bondir. Et que dire de son anatomie de male plus qu'avantageuse, bien qu'elle n'ait pas eu l'occasion de voir d'autre hommes aussi peut habiller, elle rougit en repensent a lorsqu'elle luit avait retiré son pantalon et avait vue juste au dessus de son sous-vêtement  la toison noir qui luit montait jusque bas du nombril.

****

-- Arrête de penser a ça, se força-t-elle à penser, il vas finir par se demander à quoi tu penses pour rougir comme ça

.Mais il n'y avais pas que son corps qui était magnifique son visage aussi était d'une beauté à couper le souffle, il avait les traits  fins. Mais de celui ci se dégageait une force tout a fait surprenante, la détermination qui y était inscrite par moment était fabuleuse, à ces moment là on dirait un autre homme. Il avait aussi un très joli nez pas trop gros comparé aux hommes qu'elle avait pu voir. Il avait également de ces lèvres magnifiques, la lèvre supérieure était fine et bien dessinée alors que l'inférieure était plus charnue et pleine, une bouche des plus tentatrice en gros. Mais il ne fallait pas oublier ses yeux, elle n'avait jamais vu des yeux pareilles, il y avait une telle force et en même temps une telle tristesse qu'on pourrait croire la mer déchaînée : tantôt calme tantôt furibonde…..

-- Oui une mer couleur émeraude songea-t-elle en soupirant d'aise avec un souri de plaisir sur le visage.

Harry de son coté n'en menait pas plus large que sa voisine, il ne pouvait s'empêcher de la dévorer des yeux, il n'avait jamais vu une fille pareille, il savait au fond de lui qu'elle était différente de toute les autres, elle était unique telle une perle précieuse trouvée au fond des océans dans une huître perlière. Elle était presque aussi grande que lui et ce n'était pas peux dire étant donné qu'il mesurait un peu plus d'un mètre 85. Ses long cheveux noirs attiraient l'attention de n'importe qui, à cause de reflets bleuté électriques qui hypnotisait quiconque se perdait dans leur contemplation. Ces couleurs des plus complémentaires donnaient un air de rebelle à ce visage d'ange. Son visage pour lui, ressemblait aux peintures d'ange qu'il avait vu lorsqu'il était petit, elle avait des yeux d'un violet translucide qui semblait renfermé de nombreux secret, ses lèvres fines ne lui donnaient qu'une seule envie se jeter sur elle et l'embrasser à pleine bouche, ces petites fossettes qui se creusaient quand elle souriait étaient merveilleuse. Et en parlant de son sourire, il aurait pu la contempler durant des heures et des heures, ça lui réchauffait le cœur de la voir faire risette et ça il savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait ça.

-- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe se dit Harry en secouant sa tête, faut que j'arrête sinon je crois que je vais faire une bêtise.

Mais, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau quand il l'a vit se levé, elle était encore plus belle, comme ça il la contemplait dans toute sa domination, il voyait ses longue jambes fines qui étaient légèrement musclées aussi bien au niveau de ses cuisses que de ses mollets sûrement du a ses entraînement et ses longues marches en foret, elles n'étaient pas couvertes étant donné qu'elle ne portait qu'un mini short qui d'ailleurs lui moulait assez bien ses fesses. Quant à sa  poitrine elle n'avait rien a envié au blonde plantureuse que harry avait pue voir dans des magazine de charme que son cousin avait laissé dans son ancienne chambre, elle  était comprimé dans un top dos nu fait en peau d'un quelconque animal et lui dessinait ses formes d'une façon exquise. Tout son ensemble allait à ravir avec les petites fleurs roses qui se trouvaient dans ses cheveux de même que les lierres qui étaient prises dans les deux tresses qui lui servaient à tenir ses cheveux derrière.. Cela lui donnait un air espiègle mais le bleu rappelait à l'ordre les autres pour leurs montrer qu'elle possédait aussi un coté moins amusant dans son caractère. Il souhaitait de tout cœur devenir ami avec cette fille et peut-être même plus.

-- Peut-être est-ce ce qu'on appelle un coup de foudre se demanda le survivant. Non ce n'est pas possible je suis seulement sous le choc de ce qui m'est arrivé, ça peut être assez traumatisant un accident.

Il la vit sortir dehors, puis revenir avec ses vêtements secs.

-- Rhabilles toi dit elle d'un ton quelques peu froid, après on retournera sur la colline pour voir si on peu récupérer tes affaires. Parce que dès que tu es tombé, l'ours à délaisser ton sac donc il doit encore se trouver là haut.

Le survivant acquiesça et se changea pendant que la jeune fille allait dehors. En tout cas maintenant il était sur, ce monde lui réservait beaucoup de surprise et il en était très heureux.

A suivre ……

Merci à tous

**RAR :**

Popov : ouf tu me rassure lol, alors voilà comme je suppose tu le voulais le nouveau monde, bzou à plus

S'L.I.A : je ne sui pas sadike, enfin koi ke !!! bon d'acc je suis sadik mé bon jé po le choix, et donc comme tu me l'a si bien expliquer cé po bien de finir les chapter comme le précédent cé pourtant ce que je refé niark niark niark lol allez bzou 

Tiffany Shin : moi ossi je me demande ou il va tomber le pov. Pour sevi je pense qu'il aura un meilleur place dans ce que j'appelle la seconde partie de mon histoire lol. J'espère que tu aimes bzouuuuu

Onarluca : alors là je peu po vraiment répondre pk moi même je sé po encore lol et pour ce qui sera de la longueur je pense que tu sera contente pk si j'abandonne po avant la fin elle fera bien o mini 50 chapter lol allez bzouuuu

Juliana : merci pour tout tes petits mots ça fé tré tré plaisir à plus

Aucun ) : coooll tu as fé du 1 en 9 lol snif snif je sé je suis nulle en français mé cé po grave lol. Alors pour la romance tu verras dans les prochain chapter bzouuuuu

Syds : non à ce stade Harry n'est pas assez puissant, il lui fo encore bcp plus de puissance pour avoir vraiment le dessus pk il ne fo pas oubliez non plus que Voldy profite ossi un peu des apprentissages des autre monde avec les bracelets lol mé je l'expliquerai plus tard ce point. Donc je te salu bien bas te fais plein de bzouuuuuu et te dit à bientôt

Alpo : tu voulais dit publier ou oublier ce chapter lol. Et effet j'étai d'humeur joyeuse alors je me suis dit « pk ne pas mettre un new chapter ? » alors voilà j'en avé rajouter un lol. Allez à plus mon amiE (lol) bzouuuuu

ABEL : JE n'AIME PO LES ANIMO te voilà prévenu lol. Et si tu a un peu de jugeotte je crois que tu as la réponse à ta question dans ce chapter lol. Merci pour les félicitation mé là j'en é 270 je suis vrément comme une dingue (ce qi né pas peu dire quand on voit comment je suis à l'origine lol) et je sis heureuse de te compter parmi les plus fidèle de cette fic merci bzouuuuuu et dit tu aurai po msn ?

GTM : oulalala alors ta retrouver lol ? en tout k maintenant tu n'a plus besoin de chercher lol voilà ce fameux monde à qui je n'avé divulgué les occupants qu'à quelques personnes lol, j'espère que tu as po trop chercher kan même en vain lol bzouuuu 

Angel Brenda : oh une nouvelle revieweuse  et si tu aimes bien les fics ou dumby s'en prend plein la tronche tu as sonné à la bonne porte lol j'aime ossi kan il é puissant mé pour l'animagus tu comprendra pls tard pk cé un ange lol il pardonne vite pk jé eu plein de plainte de revieweur qui en avé marre de ce monde donc jé du écourter et pour les besoin de ma fic il fallait à tout prix que ryry lui é pardonner

Pour la longeur des chapter je peu rien faire sinon ça mettrai 3 plombes à être mit en ligne cé un chois petit mé souvent que plutot long que jamais. Oula ya plein de queston O o bobo à la tête lol donc rémus peut po le suivre pk cette initiation ne le concerne po le seule moment ou il a été concerner il a été appelé. Alors je poste ce nouveau chapter aujourd'hui lol  et je dit donc exactement cé MON choix lol, merci pour tes compliments ça fé plaisir je te jure quand jé débuté je pensé même po passer les 100 review je suis trop contente moi ossi jé une question à te poser : tu né pas française n'est ce pas ? je pencherai pour canadienne lol

voilà allez bzou à plus

Adlydou : si je le dit ya pu de surprise lol, donc je suis heureuse que tu é aimé les adieux lol. Mais en fait il a po vraiment de nouveau pouvoir, mais il apprend à maitriser sa magie différemment donc ça a d'otre conséquence et un autre développement qui lui permette de voir plusieurs face de la magie ! tu comprendS ? allez bzou à pluche

Serena24 : bah voilà le nouveau monde, j'espère que tu aimera lol bon je te fé plein de bzouuuuu

Big Apple : euuhhhhhh mon pseudo en version réduite cé Mili et po lili lol mé cé bien ossi et de toute manière donc pour en revenir à la fic il fallait bien qu'il le quitte un jour ce monde oublie po c'est sa destinée bzouuuuuu

Job14 : lol tu as la joie dans le bout des doigts toi ou alors tu étè tré content quand tu as écrit merci et j'espère que tu aimes ce chapter lol bzouuuuu

Alaet tu veux parler des chapter inédits ou des chapter déjà en ligne ? lol pk si cé les inédit je serai pitêtre michante en te disant dans tes rêves pk j'en é quasiment plus d'avance snif snif et en plus en ce moment jé un bug o nivo de l'écriture alors il se peu que je mette plus en ligne pendant un pitit moment snif snif bon je te fé plein de bzou à plus

Tiken : oula cé exigeant ça bah voilà suite en espérant que tu aimes bzouuuuu

Arathorn : snif snif Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou Bzou voilà la tu en a eu plein

Et en effet si je suis qué tu toi lol ? bone rebzouuuuuu a pluche

Harryjo : je crois que bcp d'entre vous se posais la question mais voilà la réponse maintenant lol, moi ossi j'adore les surprise mé j'en é jamais lol allez bzouuuuuu

S-Jenifer-S : merci ça fé tré plaisir, j'espère que tu aimeras autant celui là bzouuuu

Loyalbus : mé non té po michant juste tete en l'air lol, merci pour me mettre dans tes favoris ça fé plaisir bzouuuuuu

Reva Potter : oula alors pour répondre franchement je sui loin d'avoir écrit la fin de l'histoire on va dire que là on é dans la moitié du premier quart de l'histoire lol. Non moi jé ce que j'appelle des partie dans ma tête mé tout les chapter iront à la suite sans partis oula le nombre de chapter 50 o vrément mini je pense. Je pense finir de la publier dans longtemps pk l'année prochaine jé le bac donc ce sera plus dur pour mettre en ligne  bah voilà jé fé le tour bzou 

Cicin : non en effet tu as raison je la met souvent le jeudi ou le vendredi mais comme tu vois aujourd'hui cé mercredi lol, l'otre jour était exeptionnele qu'il y en é deux lol allez bzouuuuuuu je te salu bien bas

Paco : et oui je me suis dit que cétè la moindre des choses de vous mettre un new chapter pour vous remerciez de toutes ces belles review bzouuuuu

Voldiechérie : pt2r j'adoooore ton pseudo  et voilà la suite comme tu l'a demander bzouuuuuu

Hisoka : je suis contente que tu aime ma fic ça me touche bcp ces petits mots lol, je te fé plein de bzou et te di à plus et pour ta question je crois que jé pas besoin de répondre lol

Lo : merci, je suis contente que tu trouve mon style d'écriture « whaoo » cé gentil lol. Allez bzou au prochain chapter

Ptititi : alors tu sé koi je vé coller ta review et apré répondre en gras entre ce sera plus pratique pour toi et pour moi lol

5/ oh zut alors j ai failli manquer mon debut de review , c'était inconcevable voyons, et j en suis au chapitre 5 bon jy retourne a bientot ptititi

**ya rien à dire là je pense !!! **

- dis donc comment ca fait peur au debut vite ma mumu chérie mais c est aussi le meilleur moyen de debuter une histoire encore une fois toute mes félicitations

**merci, moi ossi je tremblait de peur en l'acrivant je voyait les images déffilé devant mes noeils ou pitêtre pk j'écoutait la zik de l'exorciste en même temps lol **

- ma foi je dirai que l on se trouve dans un bon polar tu as pas suivi des cours avec mary higgins clark ben sinon c est super

**ah non je né suivit aucun cour, bah la poisse avec des cour en supp cé la m (a)**

- le titre du chapitre est remarquablement bien choisi

**ahhhh les titres cé souvent vanou qui m'aide à  les choisir, j'avoue je sui snulle pour ça lol**

- une suggestion peut etre pourrais tu faire un rapport entre le temps se deroulant au pays d'hikaru

**alors là jé po compris ce que tu voulais dire, pour moi une journée normale vo trois mois ché hikaru cé tt**

**- pas mal la volonté de devenir animagus c est pas mal bien trouvé.**

** Je sé merci, je sui une déesse de l'écriture et ma muse cé la musique et ce qu'elle m'inspirelol**

- oh la précision de la description c est etonnant

** ah oui je sui heureuse que tu aimes les descriptions franchement surtout si tu vois bien ce que ça donne cé le but recherch**

- il a l air sage l angelyonard

**bien sur qu'il é sage apré tout le vent n'é-t-il pas synonyme de pacifique (oupeseu tu comprendra plus tard si tu comprends po de suite)**

- en plus ce qui y a d étonnant c est que tu réponds a presque toutes les reviews c est pas mal mais et les miennes ouin ouin

**et la je fé koi je réponds o pape, et ja part du principe qu'ils sont prit un peu de leur temps pour me laisser un chtit mot gentil alors je dois faire la même chose et cela même si cé pour écrire une des débilités dont jé le secret**

Bonne soirée a toi et que ton imagination ne cesse jamais de se developper

**Bonne soirée à toi ossi pt2r, et mon immagination é un chtit peu à sec en ce moment snif snif**

6/ bon alors voyons si le nouveau moyen de presentation est efficace dons soyons nous repartis pour un nouveau chapter qui me semble plus que prometteur etant donné que les autres m ont comme qui dirait envoutés ; mili arrete de jeter des sorts a travers tes fictions il suffit.attention c est parti:

**cé po moi je suis innocente tu me connaiiiis !!!!! (a)**

- mili mais laisse le dormir le povre riri tu vas l'epuiser a force lol

bah non il fo qu'il bosse dure et qu'on le ressente dans la fic donc stop le dodo, et o boulo niark niark (cé mon coté sadik qui ressort)

- dis donc les pseudos chinois ils ont un systéme sanitaire particulérement évolué pour leur civilisation

**jé po dit que cétè des chinoix de l'antiquité non plu jé dit que ça ressemblait, ils sont évolué mé à leur manière souvient toi de l'heure !!!!!**

- mili l expression c'est comme neige au soleil mais ca donne un charme aussi

**p) je fé comme ze veux na si ze veux mettre l'o ze mé l'o  (et même si j'avoue que je me suis planté ¤)**

- oh les pauvres glousseuses comment ca casse ca leur fait du bien na!

**Oh té michant pense un peu à leur pov cœur de brebis brisé en mille morceo par le grand michant loup lol**

 - bien la difference de point de vue entre genzo et hikaru ( l un sadique, l autre malicieux)

**je sé cé un peu moi avec mes coté schizophrène lol**

- comment il m'étonne le riri oh c il est super dou

**n'est ce pas ? je trouve ossi apré tou il a des années de quidditch dérrière lui et cé le meilleur attrapeur que poudlard é connu depui longtemps**

- oh les gens tout de suite ils sont fatigués et paf ils font dodo tiens ca me rapelle zoro roronoa

**lol je me suis inspirer de lui pour écrire ça lol**

- pas mal ca réplique aprés que tout le monde les regarde oh il a plein de boutons de partout hihihi

** lol**

- il est profondément intimidé par cette piéce ( celle du shurié)

**bah oui cé l'antre de la personne la plus influente de ce monde fo po l'oublier**

bon ma foia après avoir fini le 5 je vais passer au 6 ben c'est logique non!bon a tout de suite mili z'arrive

** vouai mé grouille toi lol**

7/ alors déja, déja, quand vous voyez un titre comme ca qui vous incite a la lecture qu'est ce que vous vous voulez faire, et ben vous lisez et c'est ce que je vais faire de suite meme allez au boulot hi ah

**lol je vois pas ce que le titre à de si attrayant mé bon si ça te donne envi de lire je di pu rien**

- oulalala les phrases philosophiques comment c est exceptionnel dans ce type d'histoire

**tu as vu ça !! je crois que je serai bonne en psycho toujours à dire des grandes phrases bien savantes mé po du tout les appliquer lol**

- avant que j oublie la rencontre de rémus et de riri dans le pays des réves est a la fois surprenante et fascinante que l'on puisse penser que qqn puisse interferer avec qqn d'autre dans ses reves c est tout simplement prodigieux et mili c est encore la preuve de ton immense talent créatif

** bah tu sé moi et les rêves bizarre que je fé, je me suis dit pk ne pas faire un truc zarb avec les rêves alors me voilà. Et je pense que tu perd ton objectivité sur la fin de la phrase**

- allez mili fait comme riri illico presto on se depeche au travail

**Ehhhh !! je fé koi là à ton avis je boulotte ossi lol**

- l'aura est super impressionnante comment c est bien decrit

**merci je suis comme je lé déjà di auparavant tré contente que mes descriptions se reflètent ossi bien à l'écrit qu'elles ne le sont dans ma tête**

-riri c'est pas bien d'etre indiscipliné il faut ecouté le maitre kirai

** voui fo écouter les grandes personne comme mouaaaaa Mounah lol**

- dis donc ton riri il aurait pas fait des etudes supérieures de photographie magique par hasard parce qu avec les photos il en fait ce qu il veut

**tu as vu ça cé un super ryry trop balèze lol**

- attention SOS dépannage de cable cassé veuillez contacter le service en vacances 365 jours par an

**bah de toute façon cé toujours de la camelotte (et po le royaume arthur) **

-alors qu il m a dit le maitre kirai ouais comme ca qu il dit.

**Ze fé ce que ze veux cé mouaaaa l'otor**

-tant que j y suis je passe le bijour a morphée salut morphée.

**Cé un grand pote à mouaa**

-le quittich pfeuhh ils devraient revoir leur orthographe

**fo leur pardonner ce sont des débutants lol**

-ben ca me fait penser que faudrait que je prenne un bon bain aussi

**voiuai cé ossi ce que je me disait ya des droles d'odeurs lol**

bon on va bientot arriver mais attention il faut etre sage pour avoir la suite a tt de suite

** je vous attends que je vous é dit lol**

8/ ben dis donc c est pas facile de se remttre auw reviews apres un si long moment sans avoir etudier tes chapitres mais bon j'éspére que je vais retrouver mon professionnalisme bon au boulot.

**Je te fé confiance titi lol**

-oh michante mili tu m'as piqué mon expression alors pour avoir fait ca tu te feras punir comme tu ne peux po imaginer

**oula ze crain le pire avec toi, ké ke tu vas me sortir encore comme conneries lol (a)ze fé jamais de bétise et ze fé encore moin du plagiat p)**

- oh pauvre genzo ben moi je dirai que c est bien fait pour lui il avait qu'a pas se frotter avec riri poté tant pis pour lui

**lol biensur qu'il fo po se frotter à lui cé un super ryry lol**

-bah il en a de la chance se genzo quand meme se faire masser par kumi il était content le soir quand meme

**et toi vas po te plaindre je suis sure que ta mumu chérie t'en fé des massages lol**

-oh le petit clin d'oeil il s est meme pas vu

**en effet je vois même po de koi tu parles lol**

- et delire quand ces namis viennent lui rendre visite ils devraient le faire plus souvent ( ce n'est que mon avis mais il est assez puissant)

**bah oui mé bon tu verras à la fin de la fic y'ora un super fiesta lol ( et shuttt un mariage ossi surment)**

- mili ca y est j ai trouvé la formule magique pour empiler les livres maintenant il me manque plus que la baguette :'(

**po de chance titi, essaye avec un bout de boigt normal tu comprendra plus tard quand j'exposerai ma théorie sur les baguettes lol**

- franchement si tous les étudiants étaient comme riri poté et pensaient à avaler des bouquins plutot que des sandwichs la sécu économiserait des sous

**lol tu parles je suis sure que le gouvernement se démerderai pour qu'il y é encore des pb autre part**

-c'est a croire que riri a des ailes sous les pieds

**bah ouai et ossi dans le dos (tu verras) lol**

- et mili tu sais ou on peut prendre des billets pour ce monde paralléle j'irai bien y faire un tour a un moment ( en plus ca dure 30 jours la classe)

**bien sur que je sé il fo s'adresser à la mili air lines lol**

Bon je suis un peu fatigué mais c'est bien parce que tes histoires sont bien et que une fois entré dedans on peut plus (attention les gens méfiez vous de mili elles vous ensorcelle elle ne prévient pas sont sort le plus puissant est le nouveau chapter) vous n'en ressortirez pas vivant

Z etes prévenus

**J'adore la mise en garde, je trouve ça trop mignon cé gentil comme cé po permis (je suis zarb hein !!)**

8/Y a qqch que je voulais te demander, ca fait plusieurs fois que je vois ca et j'ai pas encore demandé j'ai vu que tu mettais a chaque début de chapitre que tu ne tirais aucun profit de tes histoires c'est tout a ton honneur

**Alors ça cé ce qu'on appelle le disclaimer il é po obligatoire de le mettre mais cé une tradition dans les fic de montrer que rien n'est à nous**

- y-a-t-il des auteurs qui cherchent le profit en écrivant des récits (moi j'appelle ca des récits mais bon c'est a l'appréciation de chacun)?

**Bah j'en connaît pas dans ff.net pk les fics sortent des univers qui sont la propriété des auteur et là dans notre cas à J.K Rowling **

- bon ben sinon ma foi je vais me remettre a l'analyse critique de chaque chose ( si tu veux la définition de " analyse critique" dis moi le mili?)

**non merci je veux po de descrption je sé encore ce que ça veut dire lol**

- avant de commencer analysons le titre mélodie et souvenir : ce chapitre donne l'impression que les aventures de mili seront relaxantes pour nos ames faitguées de la vie quotidienne ( ca fait du bien !)

**lol dit donc tu arrives à savoir bicoup de chose rien qu'en regardant un titre lol. Et puis cé po de ma fote si la nuit tu fé otre chose que dormir et que apré tu é fatigué toute la journée **

- "l'échine bonne ressource anatomique.

**N'est-ce pas !!!! **

- dis moi ton riri il aurait pas des pouvoirs surnaturels ou les rayons X de superman par hasard car voir dans les tapisseries moi sait po faire :'(

**bah t'y peu rien dans ce cas si té po bien fé lol**

- encore une foi félicitations pour la précision ca vaut le coup d'œil

**merci je rougis # # **

- dis pour ceux qui n'ont pas fait d'etudes supérieures de coiffure c'est koi la coupe en catogan ?

**cé une queu de cheval à la base du cou**

- mili michante pkoi tu dis po la suite avec mizonard ? hein pkoi :'(

**bein comme tu la dit toi même je suis michante lol**

- euh mili question : c'est toi qui a inventé les paroles de la chanson ou qqn t a aidé? ( c'est juste pour ma curiosité personnelle ( je sais c'est pas bien mais bon je veux savoir ))

**non les paroles sont les vrai paroles d'une chanson qui é d'ailleur magnifique**

**- j aurai qqch a te dire en fin de review mais pour ca il faut lire le reste :p**

**okidoki**

- une petite touche généalogie ca devient de plus en plus croustillant

**oui tu connaît ma passion pour l'histoire lol**

- alors déja quand on voit un flash-back et benc'est motivant ca augmente tout de suite l'interet du texte bon alors voyons voir ca!!

**Vouai cé bien les flash back je suis d'acc avec toi**

- dis moi s'il pouvait me le donner en nanosecondes ca m'arrangerait pour mes calculs hihihi !

**p)**

- michante mili pkoi t'as po mis la suite ?

**bein comme tu l'a (encore) si bien répéter je suis michante **

Bon alors ce que je voulais te dire c'est que dans certains passages on se sent pris d'enthousiasme a ce qui va se passer et on veut savoir s'il va reussir ou pas ; traduction cela veut dire que tu maitrises de nombreux atouts pour une histoire de qualité et qui passionne les gens

Voila c'est fini pour ce soir mais tu devrais avoir la suite demain bonne soirée

**# #**

**Voilà finisch les réponses ouf. Lol si jé oublier quelqu'un je sui désolée et vous aurez le droit de me crier dessus je suis impardonnable**

**Bon voilà je suis contente de toute les review que je reçoi continuez sur votre lancée lol**

**A la semaine prochaine**

**Mili**


	17. Merveille de ce monde et nouveau compagn...

****

**_Et voilà un nouveau chapitre lol et il é tout bo et tout corrigé merchiiiiiiii titiiiiiii_**

****

**_Lol bonne lecture_**

****

****

****

**_16 : Merveille de ce monde et nouveau compagnon_**

Une fois habillé Harry sortit de la grotte et rejoignit Mayaween qui ne semblait pas l'avoir entendu arriver. Elle s'était assise sur le bord de la rivière, et semblait contempler au loin une vingtaine d'oiseaux qui volaient au dessus de l'eau. Harry dut plisser les yeux pour parvenir à les distinguer correctement.

-- Oh mon dieu ce sont des phœnix s'exclama-t-il complètement ébahis par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux.

La jeune fille sursauta puis le regarda, il semblait complètement( stupéfait) devant le spectacle que faisait les oiseaux sacrés. Elle se rendit compte que lorsqu'il avait cette mine de garçon découvrant le spectacle le plus beau qui soit, lui donnait(il prenait )un air touchant et admirablement sexy.

-- Tu connais les oiseaux sacrés ? demanda-t-elle

-- Oui ce sont des phœnix, ce sont des animaux d'une grande pureté ils ne font pas confiance à tout le monde. Avoir un phœnix qui tient à nous et qui veux bien rester avec nous est un grand honneur. Celui que je considérais comme mon mentor en avait un, je l'adorais expliqua-t-il les yeux rêveurs.

-- Oh non, on a fait trop de bruit, ils nous ont repéré s'exclama la jeune fille visiblement très déçu que les oiseaux s'en aillent.

Harry ne fit pas attention à ce qu'elle disait, son regard croisa les prunelles ensorcelantes des phœnix. Il sentit qu'on le sondait au plus profond de son âme et ferma les yeux pour leurs montrer que lui en tout cas il leurs faisaient confiance. Soudain comme si ils lui avait demander, il fit ressortir son aura. Soudain il sentit quelque chose rentré dans son corps puis se fondre dans sa magie et maintenant faire parti intégrante de lui

Mayaween allait lui rétorquer qu'il était malpoli de ne pas répondre quand elle vit que les oiseaux se rapprochaient d'eux. Elle se tourna vers le survivant pour lui dire mais fut sous le choc de sa découverte. En effet le jeune garçon avait les yeux fermés, un petit sourire était dessiné sur ses lèvres, puis il y eu un éclat de lumière qui sorti de son corps elle du fermer les yeux pour ne pas être aveuglé, elle les réouvrit quelques minutes plus tard et vit le jeune homme qu'elle avait sauvé entouré d'une lumière dorée qui semblait contenu entre des fils d'argent, de vert, et de rouge qui étaient sans cesse en mouvement.  Il était beau comme ça, il semblait si paisible, si serein que s'en en était troublant quand on avait auparavant vu ses yeux si tourmentés. Les oiseaux qui désormais étaient posé devant eux sur la berge, se mirent à chanter d'une même voix, la jeune amazone se dit qu'elle n'avait jamais entendu quelque chose d'aussi beau. Elle se rendit vite compte que du bec de chacun sortait des paillettes qui se rassemblaient en une boule juste entre eux et le survivant. Quand le chant fut fini, la boule lumineuse comparable à une balle de tennis rentra dans le corps du jeune homme pour se fondre avec celui-ci.

Harry réouvrit les yeux et fixa les oiseaux qui désormais se trouvaient devant lui. Il s'approcha doucement d'eux pour ne pas les effrayer puis s'assit. Un des leurs – sûrement le chef – vu la prestance et la puissance qui se dégageait de lui, s'approcha et se laissa caresser par le survivant.

-- Oh toi d'un autre monde, tu es le plus puissant et le plus digne de tous les sorciers, nous avons lu à travers toi, tu es digne de pouvoir, fait moi l'honneur de devenir un de tes serviteurs dit le phœnix en inclinant la tête vite suivit de tous les autres oiseaux.

Harry d'abord surpris, le fut encore plus quand il réalisa qu'il comprenait bel et bien les  phœnix. Il regarda la jeune fille qui restait ébahis par la situation, elle ne comprenait visiblement pas le phœnix. Harry se reprit en main et pensa à répondre à un phœnix, si il pouvait le comprendre comme le fourchelangue, il pouvait également lui parler. Il se concentra et se rendit compte qu'il lui était très facile de converser avec l'animal

-- Je ne veux pas de toi en tant que serviteur ! répliqua Harry le plus sérieusement du monde, puis voyant que l'oiseau allait répliquer il lui dit avec un sourire, mais je veux bien de toi en tant qu'amis et confident .

Le phœnix fit ce que Harry supposa un sourire, puis vint se poser sur l'épaule de son nouveau maître qui en fait sera plus son ami que son maître, mais à qui il devra allégeance, et fidélité.

La jeune amazone était bouche bée, depuis qu'elle était toute petite elle espionnait les phœnix mais jamais elle ne s'en était approché de peur de les faire fuir. Et là y'a ce garçon qui débarque et il arrive à leur prouver sa justice et sa vaillance. Elle était maintenant sure, il était digne de confiance et les paroles qu'il avait prononcer un peu plus tôt sur le rôle des femmes était sincère. Soudain elle sentit un boule de plume passer vers sa main, en effet un des phénix ne demandait qu'à être caresser. Elle s'exécuta et le caressa doucement puis elle entendit Harry lui dire :

-- Elle veut rester avec toi, elle aussi t'a jugé digne de confiance.

-- Elle ?

-- C'est une femelle.

Elle le regarda avec des yeux brillants d'émotion, puis regarda son phœnix qui était magnifique, et qui plus est était une femelle. Elle avait un plumage magnifique entièrement bleu mais qui avait des teintes tellement différentes qu'il semblait y en avoir des milliers. Elle regarda celui de son compagnon qui lui était fait de rouge, dorée et argent, il était magnifique aussi.

-- Bon, si on allait chercher mes affaires en plus du sac j'ai des choses qui sont encore dans la forêt s'exclama Harry qui se leva.

Il tendit sa main pour aider l'amazone à se relever, elle accepta avec plaisir puis ils se retrouvèrent dans les bras l'un de l'autre, ils se fixèrent un moment leurs lèvres se rapprochant sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte mais en même temps ils détournèrent la tête en rougissant. Harry se plaça en bas de la falaise et voyant qu'aucun chemin ne montait, il se retourna pour demander à Mayaween comment ils devaient faire quand il se figea de stupeur. Devant lui se trouvait un ange qui ressemblait à Mizonard mais c'était sa version féminine, de plus elle n'était pas habillée de rouge mais de bleu, la pierre sur son front était violette et long cheveux était dorée de même que ses yeux.

-- Oh mon dieu !! s'exclama le survivant, puis tout d'un coup son cœur lui fit mal et il sut que c'était Mizonard qui voulait sortir.

Il se transforma, et il ne sut pas comment il perdit le contrôle de son corps, maintenant il n'était que spectateur, il vit qu'en face de lui, la femme ange avait du aussi prendre le contrôle du corps de la jeune amazone rien qu'en voyant le sourire qui reflétait sur son visage. Mizonard se plaça devant la jeune ange puis doucement il fit glisser sa main sur son visage comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien devant lui, la jeune femme ferma les yeux et on vit une larme perler du coin de son œil, Harry regarda la scène complètement stupéfait, elle semblait si fragile à cet instant qu'il ne l'aurait jamais reconnu avec celle de tout à l'heure.

-- Mizonard, dis moi que je ne rêve pas, s'il te plait j'ai tellement espéré demanda-t-elle tout doucement

-- Non Isslandra tu ne rêves pas je suis bien avec toi.

Et comme pour lui prouver ses dires, il l'embrassa tout doucement au début puis il approfondit le baiser de plus en plus. Harry comprit de qui il s'agissait, et il décida de leur laisser un peu d'intimité il se replia au plus profond de son être puis médita. Il savait que c'était la seule chose à faire pour ne pas déranger le couple.

Lorsqu'il réouvrit les yeux il se rendit compte qu'il avait bel et bien reprit sa place, il se trouvait allonger en haut de la falaise et Mayaween était à ses cotés et dormait. Leur phœnix dont le sien nommé Alianté, semblaient veiller sur eux. Il regarda la jeune amazone à ses cotés, elle semblait si paisible en dormant, et elle ressemblait réellement à un ange. A contre cœur il décida de la réveiller, ils devaient retrouver ses affaires.

-- Mayaween réveilles toi lui murmura à l'oreille le survivant.

Ce fut radical, la jeune fille se releva d'un coup, puis sembla quelques peu perdu pendant un moment. Elle regarda Harry qui la fixait de ses yeux émeraude et lui demanda :

--  Qu'est ce qui c'est passé j'ai perdu le contrôle de Isslandra et je me souviens d'un autre ange et puis ils ont commencé à s'embrasser, puis plus rien après je me souviens de rien. Juste qu'ils semblaient tellement heureux que je ne voulais pas violer leur intimité alors je me suis endormie. Bon allons chercher tes affaires dit-elle à une vitesse hallucinante assez gêner par ce qui venait de se passer.

-- L'ange s'appelait Mizonard, c'est mon protecteur expliqua le survivant, et d'après ce qu'il m'a raconté de sa vie, il aimait de tout son cœur sa compagne qui semble être Isslandra, mais ils étaient pourchassés et ils ont du se séparer et ne se sont jamais retrouvés.

La jeune femme hocha la tête, puis commença à marcher en direction de l'endroit où le jeune homme avait sauté de la falaise. En effet ils retrouvèrent toutes ses affaires, Harry s'assit et vérifia qu'il ne manquait rien, il sortit ses deux livres qu'il posa sur le coté pour vérifier le reste. Mayaween intriguer par ses drôle de feuille et regarda avec émotions les photos qui se trouvait dedans. Elle regarda Harry qui fouillait encore dans son sac, puis avec une voix doucereuse demanda :

-- Harry c'est qui sur les bouts de papier ?

Il leva la tête et vit la jeune fille avec son album de photo entre les mains. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il voulait tout lui expliquer, il ne voulait avoir aucun secret pour elle.

-- C'est ma famille répondit-il en rebaissant la tête de peur qu'elle ne voit la tristesse qui était de nouveau dans ses yeux.

-- Vous avez l'air d'être heureux, ça a dû être dure de les laisser pour venir faire tes différents apprentissages, … elle s'apprêtait à continuer mais stoppa net quand elle vit les yeux du jeune homme prêt à fondre en larmes.

-- Mes parents ont été assassiné quand j'avais un an si je fais tout ça c'est pour les venger et pour détruire ce psychopathe dit-il en reprenant son album et le fourrant dans son sac. J'ai perdu des trucs dans la forêt, je vais les chercher.

Puis sans attendre de réponses, il s'engouffra dans la forêt dense, suivit de son phœnix. Mayaween était restée pétrifiée devant la réponse du survivant, elle l'avait blessé au sang sans le faire exprès. Elle ne voulait pas le blessé au contraire elle voulait devenir son amie voir même plus, et cela même si elle savait que ça serait très mal vue par son peuple et que les conséquences risquaient d'être dramatiques mais elle voulait tout tenter. Quand elle sortit de sa stupéfaction elle vit que le jeune garçon était parti, elle s'engouffra dans la forêt suivi de son phœnix qu'elle avait appelé Maki. Elle finit par le rattraper quand il s'était arrêté près de l'arbre où reposait sa guitare, il avait également retrouvé sa baguette.

-- Harry pardonnes-moi s'il te plait implora Mayaween, je ne voulais pas te blesser je te le jure. S'il te plait pardonnes moi ?

Et dans un élan insoupçonné, elle colla ses lèvres contre celle du jeune homme. Elle ne pouvait plus se retenir, elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de penser quand elle lui avait fait du bouche à bouche. Mais là ce fut encore mieux car il répondait à ses avances. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou approfondissant par la même occasion le baiser déjà passionné. Le jeune homme quant à lui passa ses bras en bas de son dos pour la serrer le plus prêt de lui.

-- Tiens tiens mais qu'avons nous là s'exclama une voix froide.

Le survivant sentit sa compagne se tendre dans ses bras, il ressentait de la peur émaner de ses beaux yeux violets.

-- Sylvia, attendez je vais vous expliquez, supplia l'amazone

-- Non je ne veux rien savoir coupa la dénommée Sylvia d'une voix sèche, vous allez tout les deux devoir répondre de vos actes devant la reine. Maintenant avancez.

Harry récupéra son sac et se mit à marcher derrière Sylvia, à ses cotés se trouvaient Mayaween qui était tremblante de peur, il lui prit la main et la serra pour lui montrer qu'ils étaient tout les deux dans la même situation et lui fit un sourire réconfortant. Derrière eux se trouvaient quatre autres amazones qui les braquaient avec des lances aux lames effilées.  Cependant il n'y avait pas de trace des phœnix, ils  avaient du aller se promener.

Ils marchèrent pendant une bonne heure avant d'arriver enfin au village des amazones. Toutes celles que le cortège des plus disparates croisait, les regardait d'un œil mauvais surtout le jeune homme. D'ailleurs celui ci regarda le village qui semblait assez rustique tout de même, les femmes vivaient dans de simples cabanes de bois, qui s'étalaient en cercle autour d'une cabane beaucoup plus grande qui se trouvait au centre. C'est d'ailleurs dans celle-là que Sylvia les conduisit en s'engouffrant dedans, le jeune couple n'ayant le choix les suivit pendant que les dernières amazones montaient la garde devant les portes de la cabane. Celle qui semblait la commandante des troupes armées expliqua presque en murmurant la situation à la reine et quand elle eu finit la reine se retourna d'un air furieux vers les deux jeunes gens qui d'un accord silencieux avait remis en place leur masque de visage impassible.

La première chose qui frappa Harry en voyant la reine, ce fut l'indéniable ressemblance qu'il y avait entre la mère et la fille, c'était un peu comme lui et son père. Le survivant supposa qu'elle avait bien cinq à dix centimètres de plus que lui ce qui était plutôt grand pour la taille d'une femme du moins dans son monde. Il estima son age à environ 40 ou 45 ans ce qui était étonnant étant donné qu'elle avait des cheveux du même noir que sa fille mais par contre, contrairement a celle-ci ce n'était pas du bleu qui qu'il y avait comme reflet mais du blanc sûrement du à son age et également à sa sagesse. Ses yeux bleu azur ressemblaient étrangement a ceux de Dumbeldore lorsqu'on y regardait de plus près. Et cette ressemblance plutôt fortuite n'était pas pour lui plaire forcement mais contrairement à ceux de son directeur, il n'y avait ni malice ni amusement dans ceux de la reine. Cependant ils étaient aussi pénétrants et froid que pouvait l'être ceux du directeur en certaine occasion, le regard et l'air sévère qu'elle arborait lui faisaient pensé au professeur Mc Gonagall. Harry pensa à ce moment qu'il ne survivrait jamais à une discussion avec cette femme soit sans se fâcher soit sans tout tourner au ridicule.

-- Ma propre fille oser ainsi bafouer les règles de notre peuple en s'amourachant d'un homme dit elle avec dégoût en fixant le jeune homme. Mayaween je veux des explications.

La jeune fille garda le silence en fixant sa mère des yeux, elle savait qu'elle défiait tout les principes que lui avait inculqué sa mère depuis son enfance mais elle ne voulait pas choisir entre son peuple et celui qui lui avait pris son cœur, car alors à ce moment elle ferait un choix qui fera de la peine soit à l'un soit à l'autre des camps.

-- Réponds dit la reine d'une voix froide, très bien tu vois ça comme ça. Sylvia, sortez d'ici et laissez moi avec ces deux jeunes gens ordonna-t-elle.

-- Tout de suite votre altesse ! répondit la femme d'une voix doucereuse en s'inclinant avant de sortir.

-- D'abord je veux savoir qui c'est ? demanda la reine.

-- Moi je m'appelle Harry Potter, dit Harry en faisant une fausse révérence, je suis aussi celui qu'on appelle le survivant mais ça vous n'allez pas en tenir compte je pense. Alors que dire de plus sur moi, continua le jeune homme d'avant le regard médusé de la reine qui ne pensait pas qu'on lui répondrait une jour de cette façon, et celui amusé de sa petite amie qui décidément se disait que cet homme était parfait. Ah oui ce matin je crois que c'était la pire matinée que j'ai passé depuis le début mes vacances, vous vous rendez compte, se faire courser par une ours qui n'a pas mangé depuis un siècle, puis ensuite sauter du haut d'une falaise, puis ensuite….

-- Silence, ordonna la femme, vous savez quand même que vous vous adressez à une reine ?

-- Non sans rire dit Harry d'un ton faussement abusé, ben je suis désolé alors mais chez moi les monarchies n'existent presque plus. Mais que vous soyez reine ou pas vous pourriez quand même vous présenter aussi, et là ce n'est pas une question de souveraineté mais de respect.

-- En effet, alors je suis la souveraine des amazones, 5ème membres de la lignée des Jacynthes, je m'appelle Asclia, et je suppose que tu connais déjà ma fille, princesse des amazones et futur reine.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa bien-aimée pendant que la mère de celle-ci lui exposait son pedigree à en donner mal à la tête. Mayaween faisait de drôle de grimace mais la pire fut lorsque Asclia la présenta en tant que future souveraine.

-- Non je ne suis pas d'accord je suis avant tout moi même avant d'être la futur souveraine s'écria la jeune fille.

-- C'est la que tu te trompe jeune fille, ton devoir de reine passe avant ta vie. Notre peuple passe avant notre bonheur répliqua la reine.

-- Et bien dans ce cas je refuse de devenir reine, je ne veux pas qu'on me lèche les pieds juste parce que les autres croiront que ça me fait plaisir alors que je serais malheureuse. Et tu sais quoi aujourd'hui et pour la première fois de ma vie j'ai été heureuse et cela ça a été dans les bras d'une homme, rétorqua Mayaween avec un ton de défi dans la voix.

-- Qu'est ce que tu racontes tu as été heureuse toute ta vie, tu avais tout : des serviteurs, de la prestance, un titre honorable, beaucoup de pouvoir et tu veux me faire croire que tu étais malheureuse, hurla la reine au bord des nerfs.

Harry regarda en hallucinant le ton monter entre les deux femmes, aucunes d'entre elle ne voulait céder. Puis en tendant l'oreille il distingua des murmures et il sut que toutes les amazones écoutaient la conversation derrière les murs de la cabane. Etant légèrement fatigué par tout ce qui venait de se passer, il s'assit sur une chaise, sans demander la permission mais les deux femmes étaient trop occupés à se disputer pour faire attention à lui.

-- J'ai eu tout ce que quelqu'un de cupide pensait pouvoir obtenir, mais je n'ai jamais eu le plus important.

-- Ah oui et c'était quoi demanda la mère avec ironie.

-- Une mère qui m'aimait.

La reine était soufflé par la réponse des plus inattendue de sa fille, elle ne parvenait même plus à sortir une seule phrase. Sa propre fille pensait qu'elle ne l'aimait pas. Puis la personne la plus inattendue parla.

-- Bon vous avez fini de vous disputer comme des gamines si je suis le problème je m'en irai alors. Mais sachez que vous contrairement à moi vous avez de la chance de vous avoir encore l'une à l'autre. Mois je n'ai plus personne de ma vrai famille, plus de père, plus de mère, plus de parrain, pas d'oncle, pas de tante, pas de cousin. La seule personne qui me reste c'est un des meilleurs amis à mon père. Celui que je considérais comme mon mentor m'a trahi de la plus ignoble façon qui soit. Vous savez j'ai grandi pendant 10ans dans un placard mais je me suis jamais plein. Vous avez un gouffre qui vous sépare mais vous devez le boucher sinon vous en serez malheureuses, dit Harry très sérieusement.

Il s'approcha de la jeune fille et l'embrassa doucement devant le regard surpris de la mère qui vit qu'il ne ressemblait plus au jeune homme

-- Je t'aime Maya, je te jure que je t'aime mais je ne veux pas que tu te battes contre ta mère juste pour une histoire d'héritage c'est trop important un mère, et si je suis en trop je partirai, lui murmura le jeune homme dans le creux de l'oreille.

Il l'embrassa une dernière fois, un baiser tout simple mais qui lui montrait à quel point il l'aimait, il était charger de tendresse, d'amour mais aussi de peine parce qu'il devait la quitter. Il salua dignement la reine et prit ses affaires et sortit de la cabane. Presque tout le visage le regardait avec des yeux ronds, il se transforma en Mizonard et s'élança dans le ciel, vite rejoint par tout le troupeau de phénix sous les yeux médusés des amazones.

Dans la cabane, une fois que le survivant passa la porte, Mayaween s'écroula par terre en pleure. La reine ne savait pas comment réagir, elle décida pour une fois d'agir en mère au lieu de souveraine et prit sa fille dans ses bras pour la réconforter. Puis devant le visage autant défait de sa fille, elle prononça les paroles qui lui coûtait énormément.

-- Maya regardes moi, dit sa mère en prenant sa tête dans ses mains pour la fixer dans les yeux. Est ce que tu l'aimes ?

-- Plus que tout, je ne sais pas comment j'ai fait mais dès que je l'ai rencontré la première fois je voulais plus qu'une seule chose, me blottir dans ses bras et y rester pour toujours, mais maintenant ce sera impossible avoua-t-elle avant d'exploser de nouveau en pleure.

La reine regarda sa fille qui semblait comme à moitié morte, l'habituelle flamme malicieuse qui brillait dans ses yeux s'était éteinte. Elle déglutit difficilement puis lui dit avec émotion dans la voix.

-- Vas le rejoindre, il a besoin de toi autant que tu as besoin de lui, mais promet de garder si possible le contact avec nous.

-- Mais et pour le trône ?

-- Une grande amazone m'a dit un jour, que le bonheur passait avant la souveraineté. Surtout fais bien attention à toi, dit elle en lui séchant les larmes et en l'embrassant sur le front. Allez vas le rejoindre avant qu'il ne parte. Et surtout n'oublies pas que je t'aime.

Mayaween serra sa mère dans ses bras et sortit de la cabane, traversa la foule agglutinée devant la porte. Se transforma également en Isslandra puis cria en prenant son envol :

-- Au revoir tout le monde puis ensuite en regardant dans la forêt hurla, Maki vient vite. On doit le rattraper avant qu'il ne parte. Cherches le s'il te plait.

En bas les amazones se demandaient si elles avaient bien compris, la princesse s'en allait-elle ? Soudain elles virent leur souveraine les larmes aux yeux mais inhabituellement joyeuse, une des amie de Maya demanda :

-- Madame pourquoi est-ce qu'elle nous a dit ça ? Et pourquoi semblez vous aussi joyeuse ? Et pourquoi veut-elle rattraper cet homme ?

-- Aujourd'hui est un grand jour pour le peuple des amazones, la princesse a eu le cran de choisir sa destinée, et elle l'a fait avec son cœur. Comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte elle nous quitte, espérons avoir de ses nouvelles au plus vite, et qu'elle nous oublie pas s'exclama-t-elle avec un grand sourire. Ce jour est le jour ou les amazones perdent leur princesse mais  gagne une reine un peu moins tyrannique dit-elle avec amusement.

Les amazones rirent pour la première fois depuis longtemps avec leur reine.

Mayaween était toujours en l'air, elle lui semblait que jamais elle n'avait autant battu des ailes. Soudain elle le vit en bas, il était redevenu Harry, il avait son sac à la main et sa guitare dans son dos. Elle hurla son nom, et il la fixa avec un immense sourire, elle atterrit et couru se jeter dans ses bras en pleurant.

-- Promets moi de ne jamais m'abandonner !!

-- Je te le jure ma princesse, tu iras partout où moi j'irais dit Harry en la faisant tournoyer puis il la reposa délicatement sur le sol et l'embrassa passionnément. Soudain en plein milieu de leur baiser, les deux amoureux sentirent une drôle de chaleur au dessous de leur gorge, Harry vit son médaillon briller intensément , il regarda sa copine et vit qu'au même endroit sa peau commençait à briller de la même façon, puis tout doucement comme sortant de la peau, un médaillon identique au sien était apparut sauf la pierre précieuse du centre. En effet l'émeraude était remplacé par une améthyste de toute beauté. Voilà maintenant tu pourras venir avec moi.

Ils s'embrassèrent encore une fois puis toujours dans les bras de l'autre récitèrent les paroles qui les mènerait si loin de ce monde qui fut celui de la jeune fille durant les seize première années de sa vie.

A suivre : ….

Oula ce soir je suis po dans mon assiette alors je zappe les RAR j'espère que vous me pardonnez pk ce serai trop long pour tout mettre lol mais ne vous arretez po je suis super contente.

Je vous propose de me laisser vot adresse mails comme ça je vous répondrai par mail ce serai plus simple pour la suite

Dernière chose si kelkun sé bien dessiner qu'on me le dise please

Bzou

Mili


	18. Nouveau monde, nouvelle compagnie

Kikoooo vous êtes surpris hein ??? avouez le lol

Mais bon mon oral de bac sé bien passer alors comme promis à certain lecteur je le mé aujourd'hui !!

Ot chose : jé remarquer que bon nombre d'entre vous pensais que ryry n'avait reçu aucun pouvoir sur la planète de maya mé cé fo. Oublier pas la boule qui venait des phœnix, ils lui ont fait le don de pouvoir leur parler donc ce n'est pas quelques chose de généalogique comme certain le pense. Voilà si ya quelques chose que vous avez po compris demander moiii.

Allez bonne lecture

**_17: Nouveau monde, nouvelle compagnie_**

Quand Harry posa pied à terre, ce fut pour reproduire le même schéma que la fois précédente. Mais là, il entraîna Maya dans sa chute qui, elle, avait réussi à garder l'équilibre. Elle se retrouva sous Harry qui la regardait d'un air malicieux. Mais la jeune fille cachait bien son jeu,  en effet par un coup sec du bassin elle le fit se renverser et se retrouvait maintenant en position dominante. Elle lui bloqua les épaules au sol et l'embrassa goulûment avec sourire aux lèvres puis descendit tout doucement dans son cou.

-- Mon dieu mais qu'est ce que tu fais ? s'exclama le survivant en riant des chatouilles que lui procurait sa compagne.

-- Je peux vous aider dit une voix joyeuse derrière eux.

Les deux amoureux cessèrent immédiatement leur jeu d'amoureux pour se tourner en rougissant vers la personne qui avait parler. En le voyant Harry reconnu immédiatement la race de celui a qui appartenait la voix. Les oreilles pointues, les long cheveux blond, un arc bander, il ne pouvait qu'être un elfe. Mais Harry resta stupéfait en effet les elfes étaient des légendes, ils existaient plus sur son monde en tout cas.

-- Non répondit Mayaween sans aucune gêne dans la voix en se relevant.

Harry fit de même, et regarda l'elfe de plus prêt, il ne semblait pas hostile à sa présence ici, il semblait très accueillant un peu comme l'était Hikaru.

-- Bonjour je m'appelle archiwendel, mais appelez moi archi c'est plus court dit-il en souriant. Alors que nous vaut l'honneur de votre visite parce que je suis sure à mille sur mille de ne pas me tromper en disant que vous n'êtes pas de ce monde.

-- Exactement, moi je suis Mayaween, princesse du peuple des amazones expliqua la jeune fille. Je viens du monde des amazones comme vous vous en doutez.

-- Et moi je suis Harry Potter, je viens d'un monde appelé la Terre, et je suis parti dans différents monde pour accroître ma puissance magique et mes connaissances renchérit le survivant.

-- Toi dit l'elfe en pointant le survivant du doigt, tu as un passé lourd, très lourd même. Venez avec moi au village vous m'expliquerez ça devant un bon repas parce que vos ventres font vraiment du bruit. Suivez moi.

Mayaween prit la guitare de Harry et la mit sur son dos pendant que le survivant s'occupait de son sac à dos. Elle prit la main de son amant et suivirent l'elfe qui les attendait déjà à l'orée de la forêt. Le trajet ne dura pas longtemps, bientôt devant eux s'étendit un village magnifique rempli de fleuraison luxuriante. Il les mena dans sa maison qui était assez grande : les murs extérieur était d'une blancheur immaculé, le jardin était rempli de fleur, les fenêtre était faites de cristal si pur qu'il était d'une transparence à faire pâlir un fantôme.

Archi installa ses amis dans la cuisine et leur prépara un petit quelques choses à manger. Les deux amoureux se régalèrent et complimentèrent ardemment le jeune elfe sur ses compétences culinaires. Il les mena ensuite au salon, là ou ils seraient tranquilles pour pouvoir discuter sereinement

-- Alors maintenant que nous avons bien manger vous allez m'expliquer le pourquoi de votre venue.

-- Bein, moi en fait je sais pas trop pourquoi, je suis tomber amoureuse de Harry et je l'ai suivi mais je ne sais pas dans quoi je me suis embarquée. Mais le plus important c'est que je me suis embarquée avec lui, et je ne le lâcherai pas.

-- Merci ma princesse, dit Harry en embrassant sa copine. D'abord je crois que pour vous expliquez le fait que je passe de monde en monde pour apprendre vient d'un événement qui s'est passé avant même ma naissance, donc je dois vous parler de l'histoire pour en venir au fait.

Les deux autres hochèrent la tête encourageant ainsi le jeune homme à continuer ou plutôt commencer son récit..

-- Alors tout à commencer lorsque la descendante d'une grande divinatrice a fait une prophétie racontant que celui qui avait le pouvoir de tuer le mage noir qui semait la terreur naîtrait fin juillet, comme vous vous en doutez je suis né le 31 juillet donc elle me concernait mais elle pouvait aussi convenir à un autre garçon qui était né en même temps. Mais la prophétie explique aussi… quoi que non je vous la dit d'abord en entier comme ça se sera plus simple pour la suite : Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois...

Il regarda les autres pour voir si ils avaient bien assimilé, puis continua.

-- Donc cette prophétie pouvait aussi convenir à un autre garçon qui est né le même jour que moi, mais comme l'a dit celui que je considérait comme mon mentor, Voldemort a choisit lui-même le sang mêlé qui lui ressemblait même si je doute un jour ressemblé à cette pourriture. Et d'après ce que j'ai appris depuis peu je suis pas un sang mêlé mais bon ça je ne suis pas sur. En tous cas ce qui est sur c'est que mon destin a été scellé le soir du 31octobre 1981, le soir où Voldemort est venu chez moi, qu'il a tué mes parents mais quand il a voulu me tuer le sort m'a, comme l'annonçait la prophétie, marqué expliqua le survivant en leur montrant l'éclair qui se trouvait sur son front. Cette soirée là je l'ai quasiment réduit à rien, je suis devenu un sorcier très reconnu depuis ce jour, on m'a appelé le survivant, le seul garçon qui est jamais réussi à survivre face à Voldemort. Ce dernier a errer sur la surface de la planète durant 13 ans avant de revenir. Et donc il est revenu mais notre gouvernement a refuser de nous écouter mais en juin dernier il y a eu une attaque et celle-ci à coûter la vie de mon parrain mais moi je pense plutôt qu'il a disparu. Puis un grand sorcier m'a proposé d'aller dans des monde parallèles pour approfondir mes connaissances et développer mes pouvoirs. Là c'est le troisième que je visite, est ce que vous pensez pouvoir m'aider et je souhaiterai aussi si c'est possible que Maya suive un entraînement aussi car si elle reste avec moi elle sera indéniablement en danger.

-- Je veux bien vous aidez tout les deux mais faudrait que j'en parle d'abord au grand conseil mais ton cœur est pur et tes intentions sont bonnes, ils n'y verront aucun inconvénients. Ah oui aussi tutoies moi, si tu me vouvoies ça me fait sentir vieux et je n'aime pas ça et je n'ai que 365 ans j'entre juste dans la fleur de l'age.

-- 365 ans demanda Mayaween incrédule.

-- Je sais je ne les fait pas on me prend toujours pour plus vieux que je ne suis, dit Archi comme si c'était tout à fait normal. Pendant votre séjour ici, vous logerez chez moi, j'ai des chambres de libre. Je vais vous montrez les lieux.

-- Euh, Archi !! demanda timidement la jeune fille ce qui fit se retourner les deux hommes. J'ai comme qui dirait pas de vêtements de rechanges, tu pourrais pas m'en prêter.

-- Bein je n'ai pas de vêtements pour les femmes chez moi mais je vous montre les lieux et après on ira chez mon amie Elendil, elle pourra te prêter des vêtements.

Les deux jeunes gens acquiescèrent puis suivirent le « jeune » elfe qui les attendait en haut des escaliers.

-- Alors celle à la porte bleu pour madame et celle à la porte verte pour monsieur dit Archi avec un faux air sérieux sur le visage, bon j'arrête de faire l'imbécile, donc ma chambre est au fond à coté la salle de bain. Harry tu trouveras des vêtements pour toi dans le placard, tu devrais te changer puis on vas voir Elendil, et pendant que toi, maya, tu essayeras les vêtements, j'irai avec ton cher et tendre voir le conseil.

Archi partit dans sa chambre pour se changer tandis que les deux jeunes rangeaient les affaires Harry dans sa chambre. Ou plutôt ils lancèrent tous sur le lit et  profitèrent de ce moment qui n'appartenaient qu'à eux. Ils s'embrassèrent comme des déchaînés montrant à quel point ils s'aimaient, et que désormais ils ne pouvaient plus vivre l'un loin de l'autre. Lorsqu'ils daignèrent enfin se décoller l'un de l'autre ce ne fut que pour reprendre de l'air. Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux leurs fronts collés. Ils furent interrompu par Archi qui répéta à Harry de se dépêcher de se changer. Les amoureux grognèrent contre l'elfe qui avait osé leur briser ce moment de tendresse, ce dernier rigola puis referma la porte. Résignés les deux tourtereaux durent cette fois vraiment se séparer.

-- Dit ma princesse tu veux me choisir mes fringues, te plais demanda Harry en faisant une moue de chien battu.

-- Je ne suis plus princesse ou du moins si mais là je ne suis pas princesse répliqua Maya avec une fausse mine vexé puis elle se tourna vers le placard pour regarder ce qu'il y avait dedans, tous cela semblait assez moulant surtout les pantalons. Soudain elle sentit deux bras s'enroulés autour de sa taille, et un murmure se glissa dans ses oreilles.

-- Comment je peux me faire pardonner mon ange ?

-- J'ai bien une petite idée répondit la jeune amazone avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres.

Archi attendait ses deux jeunes invités dans le salon quand ils les vit enfin descendre, Maya était radieuse et tirait un Harry qui semblait beaucoup moins heureux.

-- Archi rassures moi, dis moi que je pourrais reporter mes propres fringues après le rendez vous avec le conseil ? Je suis trop serré là dedans gémit le survivant.

-- Tes quoi ??? s'exclamèrent en même temps l'elfe et l'amazone

-- Euh mes vêtements si vous préférez.

En effet la sentence de Maya fut de porter un pantalon tellement serrer qu'on dirait des collants, il était vert forêt. La jeune amazone était aux anges, ce pantalon moulait à merveille ses jambes si fines mais pourtant si musclées. Et le haut était constitué d'un Pull Blanc très moulant qui sculptait son torse d'un air divin, il portait par dessus une veste assez épaisse verte également.

-- Moi je te trouve parfait là-dedans surtout quand on te regarde de derrière. Ça moule tes fesses d'une manière exquise expliqua la jeune fille en prenant un air angélique.

-- Peut être mais moi je n'aime pas qu'on me reluque le derrière, comme des charognards qui baveraient sur un cadavre.

-- Bon on va y aller, mets ce manteau s'exclama l'elfe en lui tendant une longue cape verte aux broderies argentées et dorées.

Harry s'exécuta en poussant un déchirant soupir de soulagement, ce qui fit rire le jeune elfe et bouder l'amazone qui perdait le délicieux spectacle que lui produisait son petit ami. La survivant se mit à rire en voyant le cinéma que faisait sa dulcinée, il la prit doucement dans ses bras et l'embrassa avec passion. Baisers auquel elle répondit avec délectation. Archi quant à lui toujours le sourire aux lèvres, soupira de résignation et poussa les jeunes amoureux en direction de la porte ce qui les fit sursauter. Ils traversèrent quelques rues avant de s'arrêter devant une maison identique à celle de Archi. Ce dernier frappa, et la porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune elfe dont la beauté stupéfia le survivant. La jeune amazone voyant la soudaine stupéfaction de son compagnon envers cette femme qui était il fallait l'avoué de toute beauté, fit triste mine. Cette brusque chute de morale venant de sa compagne, le fit dévié les yeux de la femme elfe, puis il se pencha sur le coté pour murmurer au creux de l'oreille de sa petite amie :

-- Je t'aime ma puce c'est toi la plus belle.

Ces simples mots suffirent à rassurer l'amazone de la sincérité et de la fidélité du jeune homme envers elle.

-- Archi que me vaut l'honneur de te voir aussi tôt dans les parages ?

-- En fait je suis venu pour savoir si tu pouvais prêter des vêtements à la jeune demoiselle ici présente.

-- Et bien moulant de préférence ! ajouta le survivant en souriant.

Mayaween lui tira la langue puis se tourna vers la jeune femme elfe.

-- Peu importe ce que vous avez à me proposer tout fera l'affaire, j'espère seulement que cela ne vous dérangera pas.

-- Bien sur que non ça ne me dérange pas de te prêter des vêtements répondit Elendil avec un sourire compatissant. Et vous qu'est ce que vous allez faire pendant ce temps ? demanda-t-elle en  regardant les deux garçons.

-- Nous devons aller parler au grand conseil, expliqua Archi. Je pense pas que nous en aurons pour longtemps surtout si on se dépêche et qu'on part maintenant. Allez viens Harry on va se dépêcher comme ça on commencera l'entraînement le plus vite possible dit l'elfe en commençant à partir.

-- J'arrive dit simplement le survivant avant d'embrasser sa petite amie et de le suivre dans le dédale qui formait le village.

-- Allez à nous deux miss, s'écria Elendil qui semblait très excité à l'idée de faire essayer des vêtements à une jeune fille aussi belle.

L'amazone acquiesça puis suivit l'elfe dans la maison, elle la guida dans ce que maya supposa une chambre mais à l'étonnement de cette dernière il s'agissait d'une immense buanderie, remplie de divers vêtements, allant des robes aux pantalons en passant par les dessous.

-- Wahou s'exclama la jeune fille, ne me dites pas que vous les avez tous utilisés, il doit y avoir au moins une centaine de tenues différentes.

-- En effet, les vêtements sont mon pécher mignon, expliqua Elendil avec une légère couleur rosée qui lui montait aux joues. Quand je vois une tenue qui me plait je ne peux pas m'empêcher de l'acheter. Mais bon maintenant passons à ma partie préférée l'essayage. Déjà si tu vois quelque chose qui te plait choisi le, et essayes-y.

L'amazone acquiesça et commença à faire le tour des étagères et plutôt des cintres qui regorgeaient de robes toutes plus belle les unes que les autres. Elendil voulant passer le temps questionna la jeune fille.

-- Alors qu'est-ce qui vous emmène ici, toi et ton camarade dont je ne connaît même pas les noms encore ? Parce que quand même pour débarquer ici sans vêtements faut vraiment être partie à la hâte.

-- Oh je suis désolé Elendil, on ne s'est même pas présenter, tu doit avoir une sacrée mauvaise image de nous. Je m'appelle Mayaween mais appelle moi Maya, je suis une amazone en fait la princesse mais j'ai en quelques sortes tout abandonner pour m'enfuir avec Harry, expliqua Maya en retournant fourré son nez dans les robes pour cacher ses joues qui commençaient à devenir toutes rouges.

-- Je vois à peu près la situation murmura l'elfe pour elle puis reprit plus haut avec un sourire malicieux, et donc ce jeune Harry tu as l'air de beaucoup tenir à lui ? Mais c'est vrai que lorsqu'on le voit on ne peut qu'admirer son beau corps.

-- Et encore là tu l'as mal vu parce qu'il avait le manteau mais…. Et dit tu serai pas en train de t'extasier sur MON copain, demanda l'amazone d'un air faussement furieux en passant la tête entre les cintres pour la voir mais sachant avec pertinence que la jeune elfe ne faisait que la titiller.

-- Moi ? Non, j'oserai pas s'exclama l'elfe en rentrant dans le jeu de la jeune fille avant de partir dans un fou rire qui se répandit très vite à la jeune amazone.

-- Qu'est ce que tu penses de cette robe ?

L'elfe acquiesça et lui fit signe d'aller derrière le paravent pour se changer.

Lorsque Harry quitta sa bien-aimée il du courir pour pouvoir revenir au même niveau que son ami.

-- Et lâcheur t'aurais pu m'attendre quand même, imagine si je me serais perdu. J'y connaît rien ici.

-- Tu crois que j'avais que ça à faire !! Réponds moi franchement Harry, est ce que si je ne serai pas parti, tu serais toujours en train d'embrasser Maya ?

-- Euh … bein… c'est à dire que…… oui peut-être expliqua le survivant, mais ce n'était pas une raison pour me laisser me paumer.

-- Peut-être ? demanda l'elfe avec un sourire malicieux en faisant abstraction de la dernière partie de la phrase du jeune garçon.

-- Bon d'accord je serais toujours en train de l'embrasser, t'es content avoua qui désormais avait viré rouge.

-- Oui très.

Ils marchèrent encore un bon moment avant d'arriver au bas des marches d'un splendide palais de cristal avec de nombreuse pierre précieuse incrustées dans une frise qui surplombait l'entrée principale. Archi demanda à l'entrée une audience avec le conseil et on les laissa entrer sans poser de question mais en jetant tout de même des regards des plus étranges au survivant qui n'avait rien de ressemblant avec un elfe. Ils longèrent les couloirs avant de déboucher sur le dernier étage qui ne semblait comporter qu'une seule salle.

En effet la salle était la seule que comportait le dernier niveau du palais, l'elfe frappa à la porte, puis ils attendirent un quelconque signes d'approbation pour rentrer. Ils durent patienter une dizaine de minutes avant de pouvoir rentrer. Les deux garçons avancèrent d'une démarche sure en direction des sept fauteuil qui trônaient sur une estrade en demi cercle au fond de la salle.

-- Archiwendel, quel bonne surprise de te voir cela faisait un moment depuis que l'on ne t'a pas revu, la dernière bataille il me semble.

-- Non vous ne vous trompez pas, dit-il avec un ton douloureux, mais je ne suis pas là pour vous parlez de ça. Le jeune Harry Potter demande le privilège de pouvoir accéder à nos connaissances. Je l'ai sonder et vous ne pourrez pas trouver plus pur que lui, il est accompagner de son amie qui est pure comme lui, je me suis engagé auprès d'eux de pouvoir devenir leur instructeur.

Les sept personnes qui étaient sur les fauteuils se regardèrent, puis celui qui semblait dominé reprit la parole :

-- Archiwendel nous sommes d'accord avec toi, et nous comptons sur toi, sache que si il y a le moindre problème nous pourrons te venir en aide. Puis il se tourna vers Harry, et toi jeune homme estimes toi heureux, c'est le meilleur combattant du village qui te fais l'honneur de devenir ton instructeur.

-- Oui monsieur.

C'est après ces paroles des plus mystérieuse que les deux garçons se retirèrent et rentrèrent chez Elendil dans un silence totale.

A suivre…

Alors je répète laissez moi cotre e-mails que je puisse mieux répondre, la mails viendra de lamangaka d'aol , alors l'effacer po (hein abel lol)

Alors je remercie :

Sasuke

Loyalbus

Arathorn

Tobby

Aximilia

Miles

S-Jennifer-S

Angel Brenda

Abel

Gabrielle trompe la mort

Audlydou

Josy

Van

Syds

Tiffany Shin

Hisoka

Skyblack

Mika

Tziganne

Tornade

Ryry

Kira

Kika

Kikou

Clovis

Carla

Marie-Jo

Clara

Boris

Paco

Alaet

Job3-14

Serena24

Onarluca

NBA

Popov

Vous vous rendez compte 36 personnes, c'est merveilleux à vous tous de me laisser des petits mots. Je sais que vous pensez que l'on fé du rabâchage nous les auteurs mais vous ne savez pas la joie que l'on a quand un reçoit une review et cela même si cé écrit juste « continu » ou même « cé bien » alors continuez car bcp de fic mérite d'avoir plus de review que ça. Je vt quelques unes si vous voulez allez les voir

**Naraë Harry Potter, Nöé Naraë Tom Elvis Jedusor: de Gabrielletrompelamort c'est un des meilleurs retour au temps des maraudeurs**

**Equilibre : de chris, magnifique histoire**

**HP et le voyageur du temps : de imeldamizi, c'est un fic avec de long chapter et une super structure je vous la conseil**

**HP et les miroirs du temps : de polgara-86**

Allez bzou la semaine prochaine je le mettrai en début de semaine pour raison médical sinon ce serai rien du tout

Allez bzouuuuuuu

Mouaaaaa

Mili


	19. première journée, premières rencontres

Et oui je met un chapter aujourd'hui mais ne criez pas de joie. En effet je rentre à l'hosto cette aprem et j'aurai surement po la possibilité de le mettre vendredi et pitêtre même celui de la semaine prochaine. Je suis sincèrement dsl mais pensez bien que je le fé po de bon cœur.

Alors merci titi pour la correction et bonne lecture à tous

Et ossi un gros « FELICITATION » à tout les bacheliers surtout toi tobby

**_18 : première journée, premières rencontres _**

Quand les deux hommes eurent sonné à la porte de la femme elfe, ils entendirent un éclat de rire puis des bruits de pas précipités dans les escaliers. La porte s'ouvrit sur Elendil qui paraissait avoir couru pendant des heures et qui avait un immense sourire aux lèvres. Elle les invita à pénétrer dans le salon puis les débarrassa de leurs capes. Quand Harry retira la sienne elle ne pu s'empêcher de dire avec un sourire coquin en le regardant fixement :

-- Hum, Maya avait raison les habits des elfes te vont à ravir Harry.

Archi éclata de rire pendant que le survivant prenait une jolie teinte rosée, Elendil rigola puis les invita à s'asseoir en leur proposant des apéritifs. Harry quant à lui se demanda où se trouvait sa petite amie mais il n'eut le temps de poser la question qu'il la vit pénétrer dans le salon. Elle avait défait de ses cheveux toutes ses tresses et avait enlevé les roses et les lierres qui les ornait. Elle les portait défait tout simplement détaché avec seulement deux petites barrettes qui les empêchaient de lui tomber dans les yeux. Elle portait un maquillage très discret juste du fard à paupières violet pour faire ressortir ses deux améthystes d'une manière fabuleuse. Sa robe était longue et lui descendait jusqu'aux chevilles, tout le haut était très moulant et rendait ses formes exquises. Les manches par contre était très ouvertes et descendait au plus bas jusqu'aux bas des fesses ou l'on pouvait voir des reflet argentées. Le bas de la robe était également moulant mais tout de même assez bouffant. Le tout était fais de velours rouge bordeaux avec de somptueuses broderies dorées. Elle avait de plus des chaussons très simple de la même couleur et de la même matière que la robe. Même si la jeune amazone était très belle, elle semblait aussi vraiment très mal à l'aise dans cette robe

-- Bein quoi parlez !! s'exclama la jeune fille visiblement très gêner par les regards des autres personnes présentes. Tu vois je te l'avais dit, ça fait trop extravagant Elendil, je vais me changer.

Elle partit en direction de la sortie mais ne plus aller plus loin, Harry s'était levé et l'avait attrapé par le poignet. Il la regarda de plus prêt, puis doucement passa ses doigts dans les cheveux fins de la jeune fille, on pouvait distinguer dans ses yeux une lueur de désir et de passion. Puis prit par une impulsion, il l'embrassa d'abord doucement puis approfondit le baiser. Quand ils se décolèrent, le survivant murmura à sa copine :

-- Tu es magnifique, restes comme tu es !

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis ils recommencèrent à se contempler yeux dans les yeux, ils descendirent de leur doux nuage que lorsque la voix enjouée de Archi raisonna dans la pièce.

-- Bon si on allait au restaurant tous ensemble ce soir, c'est moi qui vous invite, un peu pour me faire pardonner de la douleur et de la souffrance que vous allez ressentir les prochain mois dit-il avec un sourire d'excuse sur un visage de démon.

-- Moi je suis d'accord, je vais me changer je n'en ai pas pour longtemps, vous avez qu'à profiter de ce temps pour amener les affaires de Maya chez toi, Archi. Et vous repasser me prendre ensuite.

-- Je ne vois pas d'inconvénients à ça.

Le trio se leva et les deux garçon fixèrent, une fois dans le couloir, avec incrédulité les quatre gros sacs qui s'empilaient dans l'entrée. Ils regardèrent ensuite les deux femmes qui faisait comme si ne rien n'était.

-- Mon dieu Maï, tu as dévalisé son placard ou quoi ? demanda Harry.

-- Non loin de là, et je te confirme que si j'aurais écouté le jeune demoiselle elfe ici présente expliqua Maya en fixant Elendil qui regardait un point invisible dans le mur, il y aurait au moins trois ou quatre sac de plus.

Les deux garçons soufflèrent d'exaspération en se disant que finalement que les femmes soient elfes, amazones ou humaines, elles étaient toutes pareilles. Ils se demandèrent comment ils allaient tous porter jusqu'à ce que le survivant sorte sa baguette et les fasse léviter derrière lui avec une Wingardium Leviosa. Les trois autres le regardèrent avec incrédulité, l'adolescent haussa les épaules puis sortit dehors vite suivit par sa petite amie. Archi les suivit en se disant que finalement il avait bien fait de faire confiance à ces deux jeunes gens qui semblaient on ne peut plus spéciaux.

Sur la route toutes les personnes qu'ils croisèrent les regardaient avec un étonnement des plus extraordinaires dans les yeux : en effet ce n'était pas tout les jours que l'on voyait des sac voler en l'air en suivant docilement trois personnes, dont deux inconnus et l'une que l'on ne voyait plus depuis des mois.

Quand ils arrivèrent à la maison de l'elfe, les deux jeunes gens virent avec stupéfaction que leurs phœnix se trouvaient perché sur le rebord d'une fenêtre. Dès qu'ils les virent, les oiseaux lancèrent un joyeux trémolo et vinrent se poser sur les épaules de leurs maîtres respectifs. Mais il y avait aussi fumseck qui se trouvait encore sur la fenêtre, Harry lui siffla doucement de venir se poser sur son autre épaules pour qu'il puisse le caresser. L'oiseau s'exécuta avec un contentement bien visible. Archi quant à lui regardait la scène avec étonnement, en effet chez les elfes les phœnix étaient on ne peut plus rare et personne ne pouvait les apprivoiser. Ils étaient en quelques sortes les gardiens de la cité.

-- Euh vous les connaissez ? demanda timidement Archi en s'approchant doucement de peur de les faire s'envoler à nouveau.

-- Euh oui ce sont les notre répondit Maya, le mien ou plutôt la mienne s'appelle Maki et celui d'Harry c'est Alianté. Par contre le second je ne sais pas à qui il est, je ne le connaît pas mais mon cher compagnon lui à l'air de le connaître.

-- Il s'appelle Fumseck, il appartient à celui que je considérait comme une personne de ma famille, mon mentor, mais il s'est avéré que ce vieux fou à cause de toute ses cachotteries à provoquer la mort de quelqu'un qui m'était très cher donc il m'a trahi et de la plus ignoble façon qui soit répondit le survivant avec des yeux brillant de colère comme à chaque fois qu'il repensait au directeur de Poudlard.

-- Pourquoi tu lui en veut autant, demanda Fumseck en lâchant un trémolo résigner

-- Pourquoi je lui en veut tellement ? répéta Harry qui ne croyait pas ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Fumseck, il est mort par sa faute, pourquoi il m'a toujours tout cacher ! Il me faisait toujours croire que tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, alors qu'il le savait depuis toujours. Je sais pas moi il aurait pu réagir, se comporter comme il devait le faire c'est à dire en tant que meilleur sorcier existant, et me protéger et LE protéger s'énerva l'adolescent en criant en phœnix.

L'amazone et l'elfe quant à eux regardaient avec un ébahissement total, l'oiseau et l'enfant se disputer. Maya qui connaissait assez bien Harry, ou du moins mieux que l'elfe, était surprise par l'emportement qui avait envahi son compagnon, en effet il était rare qu'il s'énerve.

-- Je te laisse penser ce que tu veux mais sache qu'il regrette infiniment ce qu'il a fait, ça le dévore de l'intérieur, et le fait de repousser tout le temps l'échéance ou tu devras lui parler, ne fera qu'accroître le malaise qu'il y a entre vous deux

-- Tu as peut être raison mais j'arrive pas à lui pardonner ce qu'il a fait, maintenant il ne me reste plus que Remus. souffla-t-il avec résignation

-- Le directeur le sait que ton pardon ne s'obtiendra pas avec des excuses mais avec du temps, et quand à Sirius je le connaît assez de même que ton père, à cause du nombre de fois où ils ont été convoqué chez le directeur, et je te l'affirme ils ne voudrait pas que tu vives dans le passé avec des souvenirs, mais avec du bonheur dans le futur expliqua philosophiquement le phœnix en appuyant son regard sur Maya en disant la dernière partie de la phrase. Maintenant que tu as compris, prends la lettre de ton oncle que je retourne chez moi me reposer, je suis sur que Alianté sera content de faire les prochains voyage et je te dit à bientôt.

Le survivant sourit et détacha la lettre qui était accroché à la patte du phœnix et le salua tandis que l'oiseau reprenait son envol pour disparaître à nouveau dans un éclat de couleurs dorées. L'adolescent se tourna vers sa petite amie et son ami et leur fit un sourire qui les réconfortèrent. Archi ouvrit la maison et se dirigea dans sa chambre pour se changer, Harry quant à lui suivit sa petite amie en faisant toujours lévité les sacs, et à sa grande surprise ce ne fut pas dans sa chambre que se dirigea la jeune fille mais dans celle de son petit copain

-- Ca ne te dérange pas au moins ? demanda l'amazone en lui faisant un sourire aguicheur.

-- Et si je te dit que ça me dérange répliqua le survivant en rentrant dans son jeu.

-- Ben je pense que je serais très triste, parce que tu seras loin de moi, dit-elle en se rapprochant de son copain, et je préfère être très proche de toi, puis elle l'embrassa. Baiser auquel il répondit avec avidité.

-- Là je ne peux plus rien te refuser.

-- Merci, dit elle en lui faisant un dernier baiser avant de pénétrer dans sa nouvelle chambre.

Harry, lui, était resté stoïque après le baiser de sa petite amie, décidément il avait trouvé la perle rare. Il éclata de rire soudainement puis rentra dans sa chambre, ou sa petite amie l'attendait déjà devant le placard qui malheureusement était déjà plein. Il soupira puis dupliqua l'armoire qu'il plaça dans un coin encore vide de la chambre.

-- Comme ça je crois que ce sera beaucoup plus simple pour pouvoir ranger tes affaires, parce que les miennes prennent déjà toute la place.

-- C'est fascinant ce que tu arrives à faire, j'aimerai bien pouvoir le faire aussi !!

-- Promis quand on sera de retour chez moi, ou plutôt dans mon monde parce que je n'est pas de chez moi, je t'apprendrais dit-il en s'asseyant sur le lit.

-- Tu verras quand tu auras fini ta guerre et que tu seras enfin libéré de toute responsabilité, on aura un chez nous rien qu'à tous les deux dit-elle en s'asseyant doucement à califourchon sur les genoux de son amant.

-- Serait-ce une déclaration demanda Harry pour taquiner sa compagne.

-- Non c'est une affirmation déclara la jeune fille avec le plus grand sérieux à l'étonnement du garçon. Je veux pas te quitter, et pas t'abandonner, je veux rester avec toi pour toujours. Et je te poursuivrai même si tu ne veux plus de moi.

-- Alors il n'y a pas de risque ma belle, maintenant que j'ai trouver la parle rare je suis pas prêt à l'abandonner.

Ils s'embrassèrent avec un plaisir hors du commun après ces touchantes révélations puis Maya retourna ranger ses affaires. Harry quand à lui ouvrit la lettre qui lui venait de son oncle.

_Coucou neveu,_

_Alors comme ça tu es parti ? Tu as changé de monde ?  Je compte sur toi pour me faire un rapport détaillé. Hélas moi de mon coté les choses ne semble pas se passer aussi bien que toi. Dumbledore commence à avoir des doutes quand à notre probable communication. Et de plus je dois te dire que tu dois revenir ici le plus vite possible, essayes puis je pense que tu pourra repartir ensuite. En effet ta tante marge à demander à ce qu'on ouvre au plus vite le testament des Dursley mais une clause te concerne et tu dois obligatoirement être présent et le plus tôt sera le mieux._

_Voldemort à l'air de reprendre du service, hier dans la journée la marque est apparu deux fois et deux familles moldu sont mortes. Je t'en conjure fais vite reviens nous vite._

_Je t'aime prends bien soin de toi_

Lunard 

-- Bein je crois qu'après les elfes on va faire un petit détour par chez moi, mon oncle me demande de revenir pour une histoire de testament. La poisse ! Je ne veux rien hériter de ces pourritures. Même morts ils continuent à me poser des problémes.

-- C'est super je vais enfin rencontré ton oncle Lunard dit-elle en regardant le nom à la fin de lettre. C'est quoi ce nom, il est bizarre.

Harry éclata de rire face à la mine sidérée de sa compagne, puis lui expliqua d'où venait le surnom, puis lui parla des maraudeurs et de leurs blagues.

-- Bon on va y aller cria l'elfe à travers la porte de la chambre en faisant sursauter les deux amoureux. Sinon on va devoir attendre.

Les deux adolescents s'exécutèrent, et reprirent leur manteaux avant de descendre rejoindre l'elfe qui les attendait déjà à la porte. Harry prit la main de sa compagne et ils sortirent dehors. Les trois compagnons repassèrent par le même chemin que dans l'après midi, et s'arrêtèrent à nouveau devant la petite maison blanche où les attendait déjà la jeune elfe.

Lorsqu'ils entrèrent dans ce que Harry supposa un restaurant tout le monde s'arrêta pour les regarder. C'est vrai que pour une village exclusivement peuplé d'elfes les humains devaient être très très rares. Un des serveurs les mena à une table qui donnait sur un parc absolument magnifique. Ils prirent place et on leur donna le menu, les deux humains se regardèrent puis rigolèrent.

-- Euh Archi je crois qu'on va te laisser commander ce que tu penses qui est le meilleur dit très sérieusement l'amazone pendant que Harry étouffait son rire dans sa serviette.

Les deux adultes se regardèrent puis partir à rire également, une fois un peu calmé, Archi fit venir le serveur et lui demanda un menu spécial pour quatre personnes.

-- Tout de suite, et au fait Archi ça fait du bien de te revoir sourire et de nouveau en dehors de chez toi.

Archi voulant dévier le sujet le somma de se dépêcher de leur apporter à manger. Ce ne fut qu'un quart d'heure plus tard que le serveur revint avec un immense plat qui regorgeait de légume tous plus distinct les uns des autres, et où se trouvait de nombreuse viandes différentes avec des poissons aussi.

-- Alors là c'est du poissons venant des mers atlante dans le nord, ils sont délicieux ils fondent presque sous la langue. Ceux là de poissons viennent de moins loin mais sont tout aussi exquis, ils sont craquants. La viande là vient du Minotaure, comme y'en ai très peu c'est très rare mais c'est excellent, il y a aussi des viandes un peu plus quelconque que je vous laisse goûter.

Après le repas ils étaient bien repus, ils avaient passé une formidable soirée remplie de rire lorsque Harry parlait des blagues des maraudeurs et des jumeaux Weasley, rempli de tristesse quand il évoquait son passé. Les deux filles avaient également raconté quelques anecdotes de leurs passé mais Archi lui s'était tu, se contentant du récit des autres.

Ils ramenèrent Elendil chez elle puis, lui promirent de passé bientôt la revoir, puis ils rentrèrent. Après s'être souhaité bonne nuit, Archi alla dans sa chambre en leur disant de ne pas se coucher trop tard parce que demain ils allaient se lever tôt. Une fois arrivés dans la chambre les deux adolescents se changèrent, ils n'étaient même pas gêné par le regard de l'autre cela leur paraissait tout à fait normal.

Mayaween avait mit une simple petite nuisette en soie verte émeraude, et Harry s'était comme d'habitude mit en caleçon. Ils se couchèrent et il ne fallut pas plus de quelques minutes pour que la jeune fille s'endorme dans les bras de son prince charmant. Mais le prince charmant quant à lui ne parvenait pas à trouver le sommeil alors comme d'habitude il prit sa guitare enfila sa robe blanche et alla jouer dans le jardin une chanson qu'il avait trouvé dans le cahier de musique et qu'il avait adoré, il n'y avait pas à dire son père était un formidable compositeur.

You could be my unintended

(Tu pourrais être ma raison inconsciente)

Choice to live my life extended

(Pour laquelle je prolonge ma vie)

You could be the one I'll always love

(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)

You could be the one who listens to my deepest inquisitions

(Tu pourrais être celle qui écoute mes plus profondes investigations)

You could be the one I'll always love

(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)

I'll be there as soon as I can

(Je serai là dès que je pourrai)

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

(Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux brisés de ma vie d'entant)

First there was the one who challenged

(Tout d'abord il y eut celle qui défia)

All my dreams and all my balance

(Tous mes rêves et tout mon équilibre)

She could never be as good as you

(Elle ne pourrait jamais être aussi bien que toi)

You could be my unintended

(Tu pourrais être ma raison inconsciente)

Choice to live my life extended

(Pour laquelle je prolonge ma vie)

You should be the one I'll always love

(Tu pourrais être celle que j'aimerai toujours)

I'll be there as soon as I can

(Je serai là dès que je pourrai)

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

(Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux brisés de ma vie d'entant)

I'll be there as soon as I can

(Je serai là dès que je pourrai)

But I'm busy mending broken pieces of the life I had before

(Mais je suis occupé à réparer les morceaux brisés de ma vie d'entant)

Before you

(Avant toi)

Harry finit sa chanson en tirant une longue plainte déchirante à son instrument, quand il posa sa guitare à terre pour pouvoir regarder le ciel et les étoiles, il faisait bon ce soir-là, juste une légère brise le faisait de temps en temps frissonner. Mais les frissons étaient causés beaucoup plus à cause des paroles réalistes de la chanson que de la température elle-même.

Il sursauta quand il sentit une tête se poser tendrement sur son épaule.

-- Maï, qu'est ce que tu fais l ? Je t'ai pas réveillé au moins ?demanda le survivant

-- Non mais mon oreiller s'est fait la malle, alors je l'ai poursuivie et je l'ai retrouvé, en tout cas tu joues comme un dieu mon amour, j'ai adoré, et j'espère que tu penses à moi en chantant cette chanson ?

-- Absolument mon cœur, allez vient on va se coucher parce que je pense que Archi va nous en faire baver demain.

Mais à l'amusement du jeune homme sa petite amie s'était déjà endormi sur son épaule, il soupira passa sa guitare dans son dos et pris sa petite amie dans ses bras pour la porter jusqu'à leur chambre. Harry la posa délicatement dans le lit avant de déposer sa guitare sur le bureau et d'enlever sa robe pour aller se coucher. Il se glissa sous les couvertures déjà chauffées par Mayaween et s'endormit directement. Il n'avait même pas remarqué que sa copine ne dormait pas vraiment. Elle ouvrit les yeux, puis contempla le visage si paisible de l'homme de sa vie, puis elle se cala dans ses bras, puis finalement bel et bien s'endormie car la journée du lendemain serait longue comme toute celles qui allaient suivre.

A suivre….

Comme vous vous en doutez jé po le temps de mettre tout les nom mais n'oubliez po reviewer cé important et ossi mettez vot mail.

Allez bzouuuu

A dans quelques temps je pense

Miliiii


	20. Les éléments

**_Et voilà un chapter, excusez moi mais comme je sort de l'osto je n'ai qu'un seul bras de valide (saloperie d'opération)  alors je peu po répondre o review mais continuez d'en poster je serai super contente (ça fé 5 minutes que jé commencer ce mot j'en met du temps)_**

****

**_Allez bonne lecture et a plus_**

****

**_bzou_**

****

**_Milli _**

****

****

****

**_19 : Les éléments_**

Ce fut un tintamarre à réveiller les morts qui sortit les deux amoureux de leurs tendres songes. La porte de la chambre s'ouvrit avec fracas pour laisser place à un Archi remonter à bloc prêt à affronter à cent pour cent cette nouvelle journée, où il allait commencer la formation des ses deux amis. Il tira les rideaux laissant ainsi pénétrer le soleil.

-- Allez debout les amoureux, cria joyeusement l'elfe.

Il entendit deux grognements, puis de faibles « veux encore dormir, suis bien l », il rigola puis tira les couvertures qui recouvraient le survivant et sa compagne. Les grognements  se firent plus sonores, alors pour les réveiller définitivement, il appela à lui des jets d'eau ou plutôt deux qui lui sortirent du bout des doigts.

-- Je vous attends en bas en tenue de sport et prêt à affronter une journée de cours. Je prépare le déjeuner alors dépêcher vous.

A contre cœur les amoureux se levèrent et pendant que Harry paressait un peu plus, Maya prit ses affaires et alla prendre une bonne douche. Elle revint quelques minute plus tard prête pour affronter le début de l'entraînement. Elle embrassa son compagnon qui s'était blotti dans la chaleur des draps, et le poussa à aller prendre sa douche pour être enfin prêt.

Mayaween descendit et retrouva Archi qui s'affairait à préparer un petit déjeuner qui avait l'air assez solide, signe que la journée serait dure. Elle s'assit à table puis commença la discussion.

-- Alors Monsieur le Tyran ! Quelle journée d'enfer dans tout les sens du terme tu nous prévoit ?

-- Hihihihi c'est la surprise, et si je vous raconte ce ne sera plus drôle, ricana Archi avec un sourire diabolique.

-- Allez sans rire, on va faire quoi ?

-- Patience ma jeune demoiselle, j'attends que votre homme se décide enfin à nous faire l'honneur de sa présence, expliqua l'elfe en se retournant à ses fourneaux laissant l'amazone bouder dans son coin.

Il est vrai que de son statut on ne lui avait jamais rien refusé, quand même si elle n'en profitait pas, elle avait l'habitude et cela lui faisait un choc. Mais l'attente ne se fit pas bien longue, vue que quelques minutes plus tard le prince charmant de la jeune demoiselle arriva les cheveux encore humides lui collant sur le front. Il les fit passer derrière où il les attacha en catogan puis il embrassa furtivement sa copine qui n'attendait que ça puis s'assit également à table. Archi les servit de quelques petites choses qu'il qualifia de très énergétique et qu'ils devaient absolument tout manger. Les deux amoureux s'exécutèrent devant le regard sévère de leur ami et apprécièrent à juste titre la nourriture. Archi s'assit en face d'eux et commença à leur expliquer le programme

-- Donc déjà aujourd'hui et peut-être demain, nous chercherons à savoir ou plutôt à savoir à quels éléments vous êtes réceptifs le plus intensément. Donc comme vous vous en doutez la magie elfique est composé de disons 95 pour cent de magie élémentaire, la magie des éléments. Regarder il y en a donc 4, que l'on pourrait représenter comme ça.

Il prit quatre pots d'épices bien distinct et les posa pour former un carré penché qui formait donc un espèce de losange.

-- Donc voilà un peu ce que ça veut dire, le feu est au sommet, son opposé est donc l'eau, a droite c'est l'air et à gauche la terre. Normalement on a toujours un élément prédominant, je vais prendre mon cas pour exemple donc mon élément c'est la terre, il est très difficile de maîtriser son opposé qui est l'air, mais relativement facile de bien avancé dans le complémentaire qui est l'eau, mais un peu moins avec le feu. Vous voyez je me situe là pour chaque élément.

Il plaça sur les traits du losange de nouveaux petits pots qui se trouvait sur le point de la terre pour l'un, un autre sur le trait le reliant à l'eau très près pour montrer qu'il maîtrisait très mal l'élément aquatique. Sur les deux autres il se trouvait à une distance équidistante des deux points.

-- On peu maîtriser deux éléments voir trois mais c'est très rare et pour les quatre ça n'est jamais arrivé. Mais si on relit tous les point je me trouve assez éloigné du centre qui se trouve là, expliqua l'elfe en posant un gros pot au centre du losange. Plus on est prêt de ce point, plus on est puissant. Une légende dit que celui qui un jour arriverait à ce point, aura le privilège de recevoir un don mais nous ne savons pas quoi vu que cela n'est jamais arrivé.

-- D'accord acquiescèrent les deux amoureux.

-- On va aller au palais pour la révélation des éléments parce qu'il fait attendre qu'il se manifeste et cela fait des dégâts parfois c'est pour ça qu'il y a des salles aménagées exprès au palais. Maintenant dépêchez vous de finir de manger qu'on puisse y aller parce que la révélation peut prendre un bon bout de temps. Heureusement qu'il y a plusieurs salles sinon on est pas prêt de finir.

Les deux amants se dépêchèrent puis remontèrent en quatrième vitesse chercher leurs capes puis allèrent dehors où les attendait déjà l'elfe. Ils se dirigèrent à grands pas en direction du palais. Dans le hall, ils étaient attendus par un homme que Harry reconnut comme l'un des membres du conseil.

-- Vous arrivez plus tôt que je ne le pensais, mais c'est mieux ainsi. Nous pourrons mieux prendre notre temps. Archi vous a expliquez le principe ?

-- Oui monsieur répondirent les deux adolescents en souriant.

-- Oh fait je m'appelle Malyas, je suis le second du conseil.

-- Vous êtes après celui du siège central demanda le survivant en se souvenant de la vieille.

L'homme ou plutôt l'elfe hocha la tête, puis les conduisit dans un dédale de couloir en s'enfonçant dans les profondeur du palais. D'ailleurs cela intriguait les deux jeunes gens, car ils savaient qu'ils descendaient et qu'ils étaient sous terre mais il y avait toujours de la lumière qui passait par les fenêtres. Très vite ils débouchèrent sur une immense salle ronde avec des portes transparentes sur les cotés qui laissaient voir l'intérieur vide des pièces qui se trouvaient derrière. Cela rappela de très mauvais souvenir au survivant à savoir le département des mystères de juin dernier et inévitablement la disparition de son parrain.  Archi le sortit de ses lugubres pensées en leur expliquant la marche qui allait suivre.

-- Donc vous allez rentrez dans une de ces salles, puis vous allez vous concentrer puis essayer de rentrer en contact avec les différents éléments mais n'oubliez pas faites les biens un par un. Je ne peux pas vous dirent exactement comment ils vont se présenter à vous car pour chaque personne c'est différent.

Harry et sa dulcinée, s'embrassèrent une dernière fois avant de se séparer et de rentrer chacun dans une salle. Lorsque Harry entra dans la sienne il sentit une vague de puissance déferler en lui. Il se plaça au centre de la salle puis ferma les yeux, il avait décidé de commencer par l'élément de sa maison : le feu. Il était resté debout pour mieux ressentir la force de la salle. Il chercha sa concentration en pensant à ce que représentait le feu chez lui : d'abord la lumière des chandelles, la douceur des flammes dans la cheminé aussi enivrante que la chaleur de l'amour, puis enfin l'explosion de tout, un volcan en effervescence puis l'explosion.

Alors qu'il était encore dans sa méditation, le survivant ressentit une chaleur telle qu'il du ouvrir les yeux. Il sut que s'était sa présentation au feu car il se trouvait encore dans le palais elfe et non pas au centre d'un volcan sur une colonne de terre au milieu de magma bouillonnant. Il se souvint qu'il devait apprivoiser le feu comme lui avait expliquer Archi mais il n'aimait pas forcer les choses, que ce soit les animaux, les personnes, ou même ce qui était en mesure de ressentir des sentiments et de penser. Il décida de faire comme avec les phénix, il fit ressortir sa puissance qui fut tellement puissante que le socle de terre se mit à frémir. Le magma sembla se glacer un moment, plus rien ne bougeait puis soudain il y eu une énorme explosion. Le magma explosa autour de Harry qui se trouvait en plein milieu du volcan. La lave en fusion qui retombait se transforma petit à petit en phœnix qui se mirent à tourner autour du survivant, tout doucement d'abord puis de plus en plus vite. Bientôt une colonne de feu tourbillonna Harry toujours au cœur de la mini tornade. Celle ci sembla se refermé sur le haut pour former un nouveau phœnix, beaucoup plus grand, beaucoup plus majestueux, beaucoup plus puissant. Une fois que toute la colonne eut disparu dans l'animal. Celui-ci lâcha un cri magistral puis plongea sur Harry qui souriait même si au fond de lui il se demandait pourquoi il ne partait pas à vitesse grand V. Le phœnix se fondit en lui, il ressentait une immense chaleur bouillonné dans son être mais c'était agréable et tellement bon. Bientôt la chaleur diminua mais il la sentait toujours présent en lui, près à ressurgir à n'importe quel moment. Sachant qu'il avait passé l'épreuve, il se concentra sur un nouvel élément : l'air.

Dans la salle circulaire les deux elfes regardaient le spectacle avec des yeux ébahis. En effet ce qui se passait dans l'esprit de chacun des humains se reflétaient dans la salle et le spectacle que venait de leur offrir le jeune homme était de toute beauté quoi que la jeune fille se débrouillait très bien aussi. Décidément ils avaient bien fait de leur permirent de maîtriser la magie elfique, ils feront de grands sorciers. Ils étaient dignes d'être des elfes. Mais ils ne purent aller plus loin dans leur pensée que le jeune homme avait déjà commencé à faire appel à un autre élément. Cela aussi était extraordinaire, normalement une fois que l'on avait invoqué et fusionner avec le premier élément il fallait attendre au moins une quinzaine de minutes avant de pouvoir recommencer car l'on était totalement vider de toute force mais Harry lui semblait en pleine forme comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes auparavant.

Le survivant se concentra sur l'air, il fit comme la fois précédente en pensant à ce que cette élément représentait pour lui : la liberté lorsqu'il volait sur son balai en faisant du quidditch, mais c'était aussi l'élément de Mizonard qui pouvait profiter de cet immense paradis pour se déplacer. C'est sur cette image qu'il se retrouva dans le lieu où il avait rencontré son protecteur pour la première fois. Le même arbre, la même falaise, la même prairie, la même chute d'eau à l'eau miroitante. Mais cette fois là le ciel était sombre, rempli de noir et de peur, la terreur régnait. En scrutant l'horizon il vit des ennemis avancé dans leur direction, il s'agissait de troupe de mangemorts. Il  regarda  à ses cotés, et se vit au centre d'un cercle formé par d'autres Angelyonards dont Isslandra. Ils se mirent à battre des ailes d'abord lentement puis accélérèrent la cadence ce qui provoqua une rencontre de différents souffles. Ils se mélangèrent pour ne former plus qu'une colonne de vent. Harry se sentit décoller, ses pieds ne touchaient plus le sol, il se sentait en confiance dans ce tourbillon, il retrouvait les sensations qu'il éprouvait avec le quidditch. Il sentit dans son dos les deux ailes blanches de Mizonard sortirent de ses omoplates, il les fit partir en arrière et cela sembla aspirer la tornade, puis en les projetant vers l'avant une bourrasque de vent d'une puissance phénoménale se dirigea vers les mangemorts qui disparurent.

Les deux elfes étaient toujours autant stupéfait devant le spectacle que leur offrait le survivant, mais ils le furent encore plus lorsque une forme translucide apparut derrière le garçon : un ange au yeux reflétant une puissance hors pairs.

-- Mon dieu il est extraordinaire ce gosse, où l'as tu déniché ? Et c'est pareil pour sa copine, ça fait déjà deux éléments qu'ils maîtrisent.

-- Ca je peux pas te le dire mais c'est vrai que c'est magnifique ce qu'ils font, et chacun à son ange. S'ils ont réussi à matérialiser leurs pouvoirs, ils doivent être d'une puissance hors normes. Oh regardes ils vont en invoquer un troisième, va chercher tout le conseil faut qu'ils voient ça, c'est incroyable.

Cette fois ci il pensa à l'eau qu'il regardait ruisseler sur les fenêtres quand il était en classe à l'école primaire, au lac de Poudlard qu'il avait du traverser pour sauver son meilleur ami lors de la deuxième tache, la pluie qui tombait le sinistre jour ou son parrain avait disparu.  Soudain en pensant à la pluie il entendu le bruit des gouttes qui tombent une par une dans une flaque puis celle-ci s'étendit en un ruisseau commençant à prendre de plus en plus d'ampleur s'écoulant à un débit de plus en plus important pour finir par se transformer en chute d'eau impressionnante. Il se retrouva sur une berge et après quelques minutes il reconnu cet endroit, en fait il l'aurait reconnu entre mille : c'était la chute d'eau où il avait rencontré la femme de sa vie. Il se sentit appeler par l'eau, il savait que dans cet endroit sa petite amie veillerait sur lui même si physiquement elle ne se trouvait pas à coté de lui. Après ce jour là elle lui avait sauvé la vie. Il rentra dans l'eau et comme si elle le respectait, elle s'immobilisa, tout sembla immobile. Puis souriant Harry se souvint d'un film qu'il avait vu quand il était petit et qu'il était dans son placard : le retour de la momie. Après tout comme disait le proverbe, la magie n'était que la concrétisation de l'imagination. Souriant de toutes ses dents il se concentra sur sa magie comme pour le feu mais cette fois il voulait le contrôler. Il poussa sa magie hors de son corps puis leva les bras vers le ciel puis il les rebaissa. Il était stupéfait l'eau réagissait à ses moindres mouvements. Soudain sans qu'il eut fait à appel à sa magie il y eu comme une explosion et un dragon des mers se forma avant de foncer sur Harry et de se mêler à lui. L'adolescent était stupéfait, quand il se concentrait sur sa magie il sentait ses trois nouveaux élément vivrent en lui et le renforcer. Il était heureux et il ne lui manquait plus que un seul élément. Après tout il était le survivant peut-être arriverait-il à tout contrôler, puis il pensa à Mayaween et pria Merlin pour que tout se passe sans problèmes pour elle. Il prit quelques minutes pour souffler, il commençait à ressentir un poids lourd sur ses épaules. Mais il ne devait pas fléchir, on comptait sur lui. Il repartit dans sa méditation.

-- C'est incroyable, je vous l'avais bien dit Malyas aux membres du conseil qui regardaient avec beaucoup d'intérêts l'évolution des deux jeunes gens.

-- C'est vrai que c'est très impressionnant, ils ont dompté chacun trois éléments et ils tentent le quatrième si ils y arrivent, ce sera exceptionnel commenta le président du conseil.

-- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de si extraordinaire ce ne sont que de vulgaires humains qui tentent de plagier notre magie, moi je trouve honteux qu'on les ait aidé à dévoiler les éléments déclara d'une voix froide un des membres appelé Xenifoy.

--Arrête de faire ton rabat-joie, c'est extraordinaire, et que tu le veuilles ou non c'est comme ça, répliqua joyeusement Malyas. Maintenant tais toi et regarde ils tentent le quatrième, et si tu es pas content tu n'as qu'à partir.

Et c'est ce qu'il fit, il tourna les talons et sortit de la salle, il ne concevait pas que de répugnants êtres humains impurs de tout sang elfique, ait le privilège de suivre une entraînement. La vielle il s'était farouchement opposé à la demande mais sa seule voix ne servait à rien face à 6 autres membres.

Dans la salle, le conseil regardait la suite des évènements. Harry se plongea dans sa dernière méditation mais rien en rapport avec la terre ne lui vint à l'esprit sauf l'image du majestueux lion de Gryffondor qui à chaque foulée, soulevait la terre pour imposé sa suprématie. Et comme auparavant il se retrouva quelque part. Cette fois-ci se fut dans une savane qu'il atterrit, il se retrouva face au lion qui lui montrait ses crocs en grognant, de la bave s'écoulant de sa gueule à chaque rugissement. Ne voulant brusquer les choses, il s'assit sur le sol et contempla le fauve. Il sut que cette fois il devait lui montrer qu'il était digne de confiance. Il commença à lui parler de tout et de rien puis voyant qu'il semblait comprendre, il décida de rentrer dans le vif du sujet :

-- Je suis Harry, et je recherche de l'aide pour pouvoir en quelques sortes sauver mon monde d'un mage noir dégénéré et psychopathe. Je ressens que tu serais d'une aide non négligeable mais je n'oblige personne à m'aider dans ma guerre, vous êtes libre et vous devez le rester.

Le lion sembla peser le pour et le contre puis s'approcha doucement de l'adolescent, il lui lécha la figure, ce qui fit rigoler l'adolescent.

-- Alors tu veux bien m'aider ?

Le lion pour répondre à sa question s'éloigna puis prenant de l'élan, il couru dans la direction et au moment de le percuter se fondit en lui. Harry sentit un bien être l'envahir. Puis la fatigue reprit le dessus. Il ne pu plus bouger une seule articulation, il se sentit tomber sur le coté puis ce fut le trou noir, plus rien sauf une fatigue impressionnante.

Dehors les elfes se précipitèrent pour les soutenir au moment même ou les deux amoureux touchèrent le sol. Ils furent vite rassurés, ils dormaient juste.

-- C'est dingue, on dirait qu'ils sont reliés, ils sont tombés en même temps. 

-- Ramenez- les chez moi, expliqua Archi aux elfes qui soutenaient les adolescents.

-- Archi dès qu'ils seront réveillés, dit leur que nous voulons les voir, déclara le président du conseil avant de partir avec tout le reste du conseil derrière lui.

Archi souffla puis sorti avec Harry dans ses bras pendant qu'un elfe portait Maya, Ils rentrèrent doucement chez Archi ignorant les regards curieux. Ils les couchèrent puis l'elfe partit pendant que Archi alla à son tour se coucher cette longue journée au palais l'avait exténué.


	21. Présentation tant attendue

**_Voilà encore un chapter jé toujours mon bras en morceau donc je peu po écrire un long speach sauf MERCIIIIIIIII pour vos review cé super continuer j'aimerai arriver o moin o 480 review ce serai génial lol_**

****

**_Bzouuuuuu_**

****

**_Mili_**

****

****

**_20 : Présentation tant attendue_**

Quand Harry ouvrit les yeux, il du attendre quelques minutes avant que sa vue ne se stabilise. Il sentait une douce chaleur au creux de son bras. Il tourna la tête et sourit en voyant Mayaween ses longs cheveux noirs dans tout les sens, nicher dans ses bras. Elle semblait heureuse, et dès qu'il bougea un petit peu il l'a sentit grogner, alors il n'essaya plus de s'échapper du lit. Très vite sa fatigue repris le dessus et il se rendormit en passant un bras protecteur autour de Mayaween.

Le survivant se sentit transporter, il se sentait libre, puis il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant qu'il se trouvait dans la salle blanche, signe qu'aujourd'hui il allait revoir son oncle. Il regarda la pièce de plus près et soudain il vit dans le fauteuil non pas son oncle mais sa petite amie. Il s'approcha d'elle, puis la réveilla doucement, en l'embrassant. Elle mit quelques secondes pour réagir avant de passer ses bras autour du coup de son amant l'obligeant ainsi à se repencher, puis lui retourna un tendre baiser auquel il répondit avidement. Puis en se séparant à contre cœur, elle vit qu'elle ne se trouvait pas dans sa chambre, mais dans une pièce bizarre en plus elle était habillée d'une robe d'une blancheur immaculée, assez moulante mais fendu jusqu'à mi-cuisse ce qui était encore plus bizarre. Elle regarda son petit ami avec des yeux interrogateurs et vit qu'il semblait très heureux.

-- Heu on est où l ? Parce que je suis sure que je suis pas dans mon lit chez Archi.

-- J'ai appelé cette endroit la pièce des rêves, je ne peux y venir que lorsque je dors, et le plus souvent j'y rencontre mon oncle qui comme ce soir devrait bientôt nous rejoindre. Je suis content que tu puisses enfin le rencontrer.

-- Peut-être mais moi je préfère le neveu, il est beaucoup plus mignon je pense. Et je pense également qu'il ne porte pas aussi bien les vêtements elfiques que son neveu, mais aussi que son neveu m'embrasse mieux rajouta-t-elle avant de se recoller à lui et de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-- Pourtant ma fiancée trouvait que j'embrassais bien dans le temps, dit dans un rire une voix qui les fit tout les deux sursauter. Mais bon je n'ai plus un entraînement aussi intensif que semble l'avoir mon cher neveu tellement sexy, s'exclama Remus avec un sourire moqueur en regardant les deux amoureux.

Harry sourit devant sa petite amie qui commençait à devenir toute rouge, puis alla serrer son oncle dans ses bras. Remus était heureux, son neveu qui était abattu il y a quelques jours semblait respirer à présent le bonheur et il n'avais pas besoin de son instinct de loup-garou pour savoir que la jeune fille qui se tenait en retrait y était pour beaucoup. Il voyait dans ses yeux la même flamme qu'il y avait dans les yeux de Lily il y a de cela quelques années. Il défit son étreinte de son filleul puis il se déplaça pour se retrouver devant la jeune fille qui paraissait très gêner. Le survivant regarda la scène et décida de prendre les choses en mains.

-- Euh, Remus Lupin, mon tonton, voici Mayaween ma petite amie ! expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire aux lèvres.

Remus sourit devant l'air timide de la jeune fille puis à la surprise de celle-ci la prit dans ses bras. Devant l'expression perplexe de la jeune amazone quant à sa santé mentale, il répliqua comme si tout était normale.

-- Bein quoi !! Je peux bien la prendre dans mes bras, elle fait partit de la famille maintenant. Bon je veux tout savoir, où vous vous êtes rencontrés, comment, et pourquoi elle est là alors que je pensais que nous étions les seul a avoir accès à cette pièce.

-- Dans le monde des amazones, en me sauvant la vie, je la serre en ce moment dans mes bras ! Ça répond à tes questions demanda malicieusement le survivant en faisant rire sa petite amie et souffler son oncle.

-- Bah qu'est ce que je vais bien pouvoir faire de toi ? Tu es bien comme ton parrain et ton père toi. Je voudrais que vous vous développiez un peu quand même surtout sur le point : « elle m'a sauvé la vie » demanda le loup garou en prenant sa place sur le fauteuil.

-- Bon alors quand je suis parti du monde à Hikaru et de maître Kiraï je suis arrivé en plein milieu d'une prairie entourée d'arbres. Alors je suis allé dans la forêt, je m'y suis arrêter deux heures après parce que j'avais faim. Et boum j'ai entendu des grognements et en me levant trop vite j'ai perdu ma baguette. Et ce grognement il provenait d'un ours qui avait la dalle. Il devait aussi être carnivore car il a commencé à me courser au travers de la forêt et ce qui devait arriver arriva. Je me suis retrouvé au bord d'une falaise et en bas il y avait une rivière. Et je n'ai pas eu le choix, j'ai du sauter, et je ne sais pas bien pourquoi que j'ai une supposition, Mizonard n'a pas voulu se dévoiler. Donc je me suis retrouvé dans la flotte en ne sachant pas nager. J'ai cru que j'allais mourir noyer quand j'ai senti qu'on me tirait de l'eau. Mais j'ai perdu connaissance avant de voir quelque chose, la seule chose que j'avais remarqué était les yeux de mon sauveur. Ils étaient magnifiques.

-- Merci mon cœur chuchota l'amazone à l'oreille de son compagnon avant de l'embrasser langoureusement.

-- Okay, temps mort les amoureux, qu'est ce qui c'est passé ensuite ? Vous aurez bien le temps de vous embrassez plus tard non !!

Les amoureux se décollèrent à contre cœur en jetant un regard noir au loup garou qui leva les yeux au ciel comme s'il n'avait rien vu. Puis esquissa un sourire face à la mine contrariée des deux adolescents.

-- Donc non nous ne pouvions pas le remettre à plus tard ! Et pour continuer la petite histoire, lorsque je me suis réveillé j'étais dans une grotte avec une super belle fille qui veillait sur moi. On a sympathisé et puis voilà expliqua Harry en zappant les passages où il pensait qu'à une seule chose qui se résumait à l'allonger sous lui et lui faire des choses auxquelles il ne devrait même pas penser à son age. Puis on n'a pas pu se séparer et elle a décidé de me suivre dans les différents mondes. Là nous sommes dans le monde des elfes et je peux te dire qu'il y a certains trucs louches qui se passe ou alors je suis plus un Potter.

-- Je sens que la légendaire curiosité des Potter va ressurgir et promettez moi de faire bien attention à vous. Et puis Harry je sais que tu m'as caché des choses, je le sens, foi de maraudeurs, y'a quelque chose que t'as pas avoué.

Harry se sentit rougir jusqu'à la pointe des cheveux, ce qui fit rire le loup garou et la jeune amazone. Le reste de la nuit se passa entre rigolade aux récits des anciennes blagues des maraudeurs, de tendresse lorsque la jeune fille racontait son histoire à l'oncle de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Mais aussi de peine quand Remus révéla au survivant que le fait qu'il est disparu énervait le mage noir et que celui-ci se défoulait bien sur les populations innocentes.

-- C'est pour ça que lorsque tu reviendras, je voudrais que tu te fasses un peu voir pour montrer que tu es toujours vivant, pour rassurer la population qui commence à céder à la panique. Je sais que tu détestes ça mais tu es leur seule lueur d'espoir, tu n'as pas le choix. Il faut remonter leur moral. Et puis on ira sur la tombe de tes parents comme je te l'ai promis. Et aussi voir pour l'héritage des Dursley.

-- Comment ça se fasse que j'hérite d'eux ? Ils ne m'ont jamais rien donné pourquoi est-ce qu'ils me lègueraient quelque chose ? Je te jure que je ne comprends plus rien à ce bazar. Mais bon je viendrais promis. Et je me suis aussi renseigné dans le monastère de Kiraï, on peut peut-être sauvé Sirius, j'ai déjà une idée de comment faire. Je te jure Remus, quand je reviendrais pour les quelques jours, je compte bien bouleverser un peu beaucoup de choses dans la politique et dans le monde sorcier.

-- OULA ! Je crains le pire, s'exclama le loup garou dont un flamme d'espoir venait de s'allumer dans le regard pour pouvoir sauver son meilleur ami. Ce sera quoi ton programme ?

-- Je comptait faire une petite chasse aux rats, délivrer une belle des mains du ministère et retrouver la moitié perdu de ton cœur. Tu m'aideras mon cœur ? demanda-t-il en se tournant vers Mayaween qui arborait un grand sourire.

-- Bien sur je sens qu'on va bien s'amuser quand on va arriver chez toi.

Remus, lui, ne parlait plus, il tentait d'assimiler les paroles que son neveu venait de prononcer. Il voulait retrouver ce traître de rat, sauvé son meilleur ami, la fiancée de celui-ci retenue en exil, et retrouver Sarah, sa Sarah bien aimée qui avait disparu. En gros il lui permettait de recommencer une nouvelle vie, un nouveau départ.

-- Mon dieu Harry, tu sais dans quoi tu t'engages ?

-- Oui à rendre les personnes que j'aime le plus au monde enfin un peu heureuse dans leur vie. Leur rendre le bonheur et la vie qu'on leur volé depuis 14ans. Je veux qu'ils soient heureux, même si je sais que rien n'effacera la douleur et le passé elle peut au moins l'apaiser. Voilà dans quoi je m'embarque, dit Harry d'une voix qui montrait son assurance quant à ses paroles.

-- Je rectifie, dans lequel nous nous embarquons, corrigea la jeune amazone en souriant à Remus.

Quelques minutes passèrent avant que le bruit de réveil ne brise le silence qui commençait à devenir pesant. Remus souffla, il ne voulait pas rentrer, il voulait rester un peu avec son neveu et sa future nièce.

-- Y'a une réunion encore, je commence à en avoir marre. Vivement que tu reviennes ou plutôt que vous reveniez, ça me changera un peu. Et je vous aiderai dans vos desseins, je serais le premier à vous soutenir. Je vais essayer de retrouver Sarah pour commencer à vous aider.

En souriant il les prit tout les deux dans ses bras en les serrant comme si il serrait ses propres enfants. Puis les embrassa sur la joue avant de partir par la porte qui était apparue derrière lui, il leur fit un dernier signe de mains avant de franchir la porte. Une fois tout les deux, Harry prit sa compagne dans ses bras puis ils se regardèrent pendant que la jeune fille passait ses bras autour de son cou. Ils étaient yeux dans les yeux, et ne semblaient pas vouloir se détacher l'un de l'autre. Ils se balançaient d'un pied à l'autre, en souriant.

-- J'aime bien ton oncle, il est charmant, dit la jeune amazone.

-- Oh, charmant, et comment, demanda le survivant avec un petit sourire espiègle collé sur le bord de ses lèvres.

-- Laisses moi réfléchir,…………., pas autant que toi !

-- C'est bien ce que je pensais !

Ils s'embrassèrent tendrement avant de partir vers la porte pour se réveiller, et recommencer une dure journée.

Lorsqu'ils émergèrent de leurs songes, ils virent que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel, ils se demandèrent pourquoi Archi ne les avait pas déjà réveillé. Ils prirent une douche puis le survivant s'habilla d'un vieux kimono qu'il avait garder du temple Morunkaï et Mayaween d'un pantalon blanc qui s'arrêtait en dessous des genoux, puis un haut dans le style chinois bleu avec des fleurs brodées en or. Elle attacha ses cheveux en queue de cheval, puis ils descendirent en bas où ils trouvèrent Archi en train de parler avec Elendil dans le salon. En entendant du bruit les deux elfes levèrent la tête et sourirent en les voyant tout les deux, mains dans la main avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. La femme elfe se leva et alla les serrer dans ses bras puis ce fut au tour de Archi au grand étonnement des deux adolescents :

-- Qu'est-ce qui se passe à la fin, on s'est vu hier !!! s'exclama une Mayaween confuse.

-- Tu rigoles maya, ça fait une semaine que toi et Harry êtes dans le cirage, vous pouvez vous vanter de nous avoir fait une belle peur. Vous avez réussi un truc incroyable vous avez apprivoiser et fusionner avec les quatre éléments, d'ailleurs y'a le conseil qui voudrait vous voir. Mais je pense que vous allez d'abord manger parce que vos estomacs font de drôle de bruit.

Les deux amoureux rougirent. En effet leurs estomacs devait se faire entendre jusqu'au bout de la maison. Ils suivirent l'elfe jusqu'à la cuisine, où ils ne mirent pas longtemps à tout dévorer ce que l'elfe leur mettait sur la table. Ils ne mangeaient même pas, ils engloutissaient plutôt la nourriture.

-- Faut que je m'habille comme l'autre jour ou pas, demanda Harry avec un mince espoir.

-- Non je pense qu'avec ta toge blanche, ça fera l'affaire. Mais c'est sur que comme ça tu fais pas très élégant.

-- Bein quoi ! Moi je l'aime ce kimono.

Ils rigolèrent puis les deux amoureux se dépêchèrent de remonter pour se changer. Harry mit un col roulé blanc qui lui remontait jusqu'à la moitié du coup et donc avec sa robe blanche magnifique avec de fines broderies vertes, dorées, rouge et argent, son pantalon était aussi blanc de même que ses chaussures. Une fois prêt il regarda sa compagne qui regardait obstinément l'intérieur de son placard sans rien prendre. Elle semblait prise dans un horrible dilemme.

-- Dit moi mon cœur, comment ça se fait que tu es encore ton costume du monde des rêves alors que moi je l'ai plus, je l'aimais bien cette robe, ça faisait bien, on s'accordait ensemble.

-- C'est moi qui l'ai fait, je peux aussi te le faire mais il faut d'abord une robe qui ressemble assez à celle que tu avais. Tu as ça dans toutes tes affaires ?

La jeune fille acquiesça, puis sortit une robe qui était quasiment identique à l'autre et l'enfila. Le survivant changea la couleur du bordeaux en blanc pur. Il lui rajouta à sa demande une fleur rose sur l'emplacement du cœur, puis agrandit la fente de la robe jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. Il changea aussi les chaussures de couleurs. La cape devint un blanc pur mais avec une représentation de Maki derrière. Elle peigna ses cheveux mais comme il y a quelques jour d'avant les laissa lâchés retenu par seulement deux fines tresses en arrière. Elle se leva de devant la coiffeuse puis tourna sur elle même en attendant l'avis de son compagnon. Il lui fit un sourire, l'embrassa puis lui présenta son bras tel un majordome en faisant rire la jeune fille. Ils descendirent et rejoignirent les deux elfes qui étaient déjà prêt à partir. Ils sifflèrent en les voyant aussi bien habillé.

-- Alors vous en pensez quoi ? demanda Harry en faisant tourner sa compagne.

-- Y'a rien à redire vous êtes parfait tout les deux, mais maya où as-tu trouvé cette robe je ne me souviens pas que je t'en ai passé une comme ça demanda Elendil.

-- Non en effet c'était la robe bordeaux, j'ai demandé à Harry de faire quelques modifications pour que je sois plus en harmonie avec sa tenue à lui. Tu ne m'en veux pas au moins d'avoir modifié la robe.

-- Absolument pas, elle est superbe cette robe, je la préfère comme ça, et elle te va à ravir.

Les deux jeunes filles se sourirent pendant que les hommes levaient les yeux au ciel, décidément les filles et les chiffons c'était désespérément interdimensionnel. Les filles rirent en voyant les mines dépitées des garçons qui partirent également à rire. Ils se décidèrent à partir pour être le plus tôt possible pour s'entretenir avec le conseil. Ils ne rencontrèrent que quelques personnes sur la route qui saluèrent poliment les deux elfes et comme d'habitude dévisagèrent les deux humains à l'exaspération de ceci. En passant les portes, Archi expliqua sa venue et après avoir été au courant on regarda Harry et Maya comme des dieux. A priori le fait qu'ils arrivent à maîtriser tous les éléments, avait fait le tour du palais et sûrement des environs.

En arrivant dans la salle du conseil, les membres se levèrent et vinrent les saluer et les féliciter excepté un seul qui les regardait d'un air froid. Seul Harry l'avait remarqué, Mayaween parlant avec entrain avec Maylas de ce qu'ils avaient fait. Le survivant continuait de regarder l'elfe toujours assit, ils se défiaient du regard et l'adolescent su que s'il baissait les yeux, il prouverait son infériorité. Et l'air supérieur de l'elfe lui fit directement pensé à Malefoy, et donc il n'avait pas confiance en cette personne, elle semblait fouineuse, malsaine, et traître. Finalement aucun ne baissa le regard, mais le contact fut rompu par le passage du président du conseil devant lui. Harry délaissa l'elfe dans son coin mais perçu quand même son grognement voilà encore quelque chose qui faisaient monter la célèbre curiosité des Potter d'un cran. Il faudrait qu'il le surveille de très prêt, il semblait aussi fouineux que son homologue humain. Mais il aurait le temps de s'en occuper plus tard.

-- Je voulais vous féliciter, ce que vous avez fait il y a quelques jours est fabuleux, moi même qui suis sur cette planète depuis 1243 ans je n'est jamais vu ça. Vous avez réussi l'impossible en maîtrisant les quatre éléments.

-- Vous savez je n'est pas le choix, il faut que je fasse tout ce qui est en ma possession pour sauver mon monde.

-- Je vous comprends cela se ressent que vous avez un grand cœur. Néanmoins sans vouloir vous vexer, vous avez peut-être remarqué que même si la majorité du conseil vous fait confiance, il reste un représentant réfractaire à votre venue ici et à votre apprentissage.

-- Je ne sais pas comment montrer ma bonne foi envers votre peuple, mais je connaîs ce genre de personnes et elles ne m'ont jamais au grand jamais fait peur.

Soudain deux chants mélodieux retentirent, et à l'ébahissement des elfes sauf Archi, deux phœnix entrèrent dans la salle, puis se posèrent sur les épaules des deux humains. Les oiseaux semblaient heureux et frottèrent leur tête dans le cou de leur maître en les faisant rire. Archi les caressa aussi, après tout c'est lui qui les avait nourrit pendant la convalescence des deux adolescents. Le conseil maintenant ne doutait plus du tout des enfants, mais le réfractaire semblait furieux. Pour lui les humains surtout ceux ci représentaient un caillou dans ses chaussures.


	22. Les emmerdes commencent

**_Me voilà avec un new chapter, mon bras va mieu je répondré o review en bas. Et je voous dit aussi que exeptionnelement pour le 31 juillet je mettrai un chapter (cé mon annif fo féter ça lol)_**

****

**_Alors rien né a moi même po la correction lol_**

****

**_Bonne lecture_**

****

****

****

**_21 : Les emmerdes commencent_**

Le conseil mena tout le monde dans une autre salle en disant aux gardes de ne les déranger qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. Harry détailla la nouvelle pièce toujours en tenant sa dulcinée par la main, elle était grande, il n'y avait qu'une table ronde entourée de 11 sièges, sur les murs se trouvaient les portraits des anciens elfes, les gardiens de la paix de la cité. Il fut sortit de ses pensées quand Maya le tira par le bras pour aller prendre place. L'elfe réfractaire les regardait toujours d'un œil noir et s'assit le plus loin possible d'eux. Le président du conseil prit en premier la parole :

-- Déjà avant de commencer, je crois qu'il faudrait que nous nous présentions, je suis comme vous vous en doutez le président du conseil, je m'appelle Legolas (N.A: # #), mon second à ma droite vous le connaissez il s'agit de Malyas, à ma gauche un des membres de l'une des familles les plus influentes : Xenifoy. Ensuite à sa gauche un stratège dans les armées Urioni, puis enfin le dernier sur ce coté le plus jeune du conseil Lontro. Après à la droite de Malyas, l'architecte de la cité Van, puis la seule femme membre du conseil qui est la meilleure prêtresse guérisseuse de la planète : Imelda plus communément appelé Mizi par le peuple. 

La jeune femme en question fit un sourire malicieux, on voyait dans ses yeux qu'elle semblait rempli de joie de vivre. Mais Harry remarqua qu'à l'annonce de la femme elfe, Xenifoy avait eu un imperceptible reniflement rempli de mépris. Les deux humains les saluèrent un à un, bien que Harry l'ai fait de mauvais cœur pour Xenifoy.

-- Donc si je vous ai fait venir ici c'est pour vous mettre au courant de la situation qu'il y a sur notre monde, je doute que Archi vous ait expliqué.

-- Je suis contre, ils n'ont pas à savoir ce qui ce passe ici, ça ne les regarde en aucun cas, ce ne sont que de vulgaires humains abjectes. Ils n'ont rien à faire ici.

-- Comment osez-vous nous traiter ainsi, répliqua avec froideur Maya en se levant pour fixer l'elfe. Vous ne nous connaissez pas, et si il veut nous mettre au courant, il le fera surtout si ç'est grave.

-- Vous n'êtes que des gamins qu'est ce que vous connaissez à la guerre et à la mort et à la souffrance, répliqua hargneusement l'elfe feignant de souffrir de cet affrontement.

Ce fut à ce moment là, que tout les autres membres du conseil se levèrent de même que Archi et Elendil pour commencer à crier dans tout les sens mais surtout face à Xenifoy. Ce dernier ne manquait pas de répondait et affirmait que jamais ils n'auraient sa confiance. Alors que le brouhaha continuait une voix mélancolique et chargée de peine résonna à travers la pièce et qui calma tout le monde.

-- Mes parents sont morts lorsque j'étais âgé de un an. Donc autant dire que je ne les ai jamais connu, j'ai vécu chez la sœur de ma mère et avec son mari et son fils. Ils m'ont détesté de tout leur être et pendant onze ans j'ai vécu dans un placard et j'était à moitié exploité. Si je refusais de les écouter pour quelques raisons que ce soit j'était enfermé dans le placard sans nourriture pendant des journées entières. Ensuite à onze ans je suis rentré à Poudlard, là où je fais mes études, pendant ma première année j'ai affronté un troll, des flammes et un de mes profs qui avait le mage noir le plus terrible caché sous son turban et qui voulait s'emparer de la pierre philosophale pour pouvoir revenir à la vie et me tuer. Je suis rester inconscient pendant plus de deux semaines. Ensuite en deuxième année, j'ai affronter une grosse boulle de métal qui voulait me tuer et qui m'a pété le bras, à la fin de l'année j'ai du combattre un basilic ou serpent géant si vous voulez, pour sauver la vie de la sœur de mon meilleur ami. En troisième j'ai appris que celui qui était le meilleur ami de mes parents et qui les avait soit disant trahi s'était évadé de prison pour me tuer. Je suis tomber de 50mètres de sur mon balai en plein match de quidditch à cause des détraqueurs qui m'ont fais revoir la mort de mes parents en direct. Je voyais tout mais ne pouvait rien faire. En fin d'années tout c'est arrangé et j'ai découvert qu'il était innocent et qu'il était mon parrain mais la seule chose qui pouvait prouver son innocence s'était échappé donc il a du continuer à fuir. Je continue où pas ? demanda Harry en regardant Xenifoy. Si il y a bien quelqu'un ici qui connaît la guerre et la souffrance je crois que c'est moi.

L'elfe grogna et se cala dans sa chaise en ayant l'intention de ne plus rien dire. Un silence pesant s'installant, tout le monde s'imaginant ce qui était arrivé à l'adolescent dans son passé. Mayaween voyant la douleur dans les yeux de son amant lui prit la main et la pressa pour lui montrer qu'elle le soutenait et qu'elle était avec lui de tout son cœur et qu'elle serait toujours présente. Legolas, prit les choses en main et brisa le silence.

-- Donc pour en revenir à ce qui ce passe ici, ce n'est pas très joyeux. En effet les elfes noirs qui peuplent les cités avoisinantes sont de plus en plus actif depuis un certain temps, ils ont de nombreuses créatures que nous ne connaissons pas et avec lesquelles nous ne pouvons pas lutter. Il y de cela pas bien longtemps, ils ont déjà attaqué et ça à coûter la vie à beaucoup de personne.

Harry écoutait attentivement le discours du président, il regardait aussi Archi qui semblait souffrir des paroles que prononçait l'elfe.

-- C'était donc ça qui c'est passé pensa le survivant, il a du perdre quelqu'un à qui il tenait pendant la bataille.

Il se promit de lui parler seul à seul plus tard pour pouvoir éclaircir ce point noir dans la vie de son ami.

-- Je me suis dit que peut-être tu connaîtrais certaines de ces créatures, par exemple il y en a qui semble tuer les personnes sans le tuer. En fait pour être plus précis on dirait qu'il les embrasse, et après ils ne répondent plus, ils semblent absent…

-- …Vident de toute âme termina sombrement Harry. Et laissez moi deviner, lorsqu'ils sont près de vous, vous ressentez un froid immense vous gelez les tripes et après vous voyez les pires moment de votre vie se dérouler devant vos yeux ?

Tous le monde acquiesça, et le regard du survivant se mirent à briller d'une haine incommensurable qui stupéfia tout le monde. Il semblait se dégager de lui une vague de colère. Il se mit à jurer dans son jargon typique d'adolescent terrien ce qui étonna tout le monde. 

-- Putain, fait chier ce connard, peut pas me foutre la paix. Saloperie de merde de mage noir de mes couilles, faut qu'il vienne vraiment emmerder tout le monde. Et ces bâtards de détraqueur, ils peuvent pas crever une fois pour toute.

Soudain tout les vases explosèrent, et les vitres se mirent à frémir. Tout le monde regardait l'adolescent avec crainte, pas de la crainte par ce qu'il pourrait faire mais de la crainte face à ce qu'ils allaient devoir affronter. En effet, même Mayaween était sous le choc, le jeune homme se mettait rarement en colère, là ça devait être exceptionnel ce qui allait se passer. Soudain telle une tornade, l'aura du survivant l'entoura et se mit à danser comme une flamme le ferai, il se leva et se mit à marché de long en large dans la salle en murmurant des phrases incompréhensibles. Finalement l'aura disparu et il reprit sa place, il semblait calmé mais dans ses yeux reflétait toujours sa haine.

-- Ces créatures sont des détraqueurs, de la pourriture au sens propre du terme. Il s'approchent de leur victimes et les « embrassent », ils aspirent leur âmes. Et il n'existe qu'un seul moyen pour s'en débarrasser, faudrait que je vous l'apprenne, je vous montrerait après. Ce qui me chiffonne plutôt est que lors d'un de mes derniers voyages j'ai appris que le mage noir qui terrorisait mon monde pouvait communiquer avec certains peuple. Et je pense qu'il s'est fais des elfes noirs ses alliés. Il arrive à les mettre dans sa poche en leur promettant qu'ils pourront gouverner leur monde et pour cela il les aide en leur envoyant des monstres, et bien sur les détraqueurs sont ses monstres préférés. Cela est arrivé dans le monde de mes amis, mais on a pu bloquer l'invasion, il faut trouver celui qui fait le lien entre le mage noir et cette dimension et détruire l'émetteur. Normalement après il ne pourra plus rien refaire, car j'ai appris que lorsque je résidais sur un monde, il se formait une sorte de dôme protecteur qui empêchait tout ceux ayant une mauvaise intention de pénétrer dans cette dimension et de venir sur ce monde, même après que je soit parti.

-- Donc certaines choses s'éclaircissent avec ça, nous ne pouvons donc pas échapper à cette guerre demanda Legolas résigné par le triste nouvelle.

-- Non absolument impossible, expliqua Harry d'un ton catégorique.

-- Alors nous avons un problème, étant donnée que notre monde était en paix du moins jusqu'à maintenant les gens de la cité n'ont pas d'entraînement pour pouvoir se défendre nous ne pourront pas lutter, ou résister à plusieurs assaut.

-- Alors il faut les reformer, tous s'y mettre, il ne faut pas abandonner, comme on dit chez moi tant qu'il y a de la vie il y a de l'espoir dit il en tapant la table du poing en croyant dure comme fer à ce qu'il racontait. Le seul problème qui pourrait se poser est que lorsque j'utilise ma magie, j'utilise ma baguette donc il va y avoir un problème pour vous apprendre à faire le patronus.

-- Si je peux dire quelques chose là dessus, interrompit Mayaween, je sais que tu tiens à ta baguette mais si mon raisonnement est juste tu n'en as pas besoin. J'ai l'impression qu'elle ne sert juste qu'à catalyser ta magie, elle est en toi et ta baguette ne l'aide qu'à sortir, car j'ai remarqué quelques fois tu faisant de la magie sans t'en rendre compte et cela sans te servir de ta baguette mais c'est vrai que ça doit être beaucoup plus épuisant. Et si tu ne me crois pas rajouta-t-elle devant l'air septique de son amant, tu n'as qu'à essayer et je te dit que tu as bien réussi à faire exploser les vases et presque les vitres il y a de cela pas bien longtemps.

Harry acquiesça, elle avait raison fallait tout tenter pour parvenir à ses fins. Il posa sa baguette sur la table, se leva et se concentra à des moment heureux de sa vie. Mais contrairement à avant où il s'imaginait des images passées, cette fois là il prit de vrais souvenir gravé au fer rouge dans sa mémoire. Il pensa à tout le bonheur que lui avait donné sa petite amie, et tout le bonheur qu'il aurait ensemble. Il cria un puissant Spero Patronum mais rien ne se passa. Il regarda sa petite amie qui le regardait avec un sourire, et les yeux encourageants. C'est vrai ce n'était pas dans sa nature d'abandonner aussi vite. Il se souvint du raisonnement de l'amazone qui lui expliquait l'histoire du catalyseur, il fallait qu'il ordonne à sa magie de sortir. Il ferma les yeux se concentra sur son flux interne comme lui avait montré Maître Kiraï et a sa stupeur les long fleuves dorée où ruisselaient sa magie avait doublé de volume si ce n'est triplé. Il ordonna à sa magie de se diriger d'abord dans son bras droit puis dans le bout des doigts et enfin sortir. Il ressentait une barrière qui l'empêcha, mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire. Il força et elle explosa, soudain sa magie semblait beaucoup plus libre, beaucoup plus vivante. Il réfléchit quelques minutes en se disant qu'il avait trouvé le mystère de la magie sans baguette, le principe que son ancien Maitre n'avait pas eu le temps de lui inculquer. Il se concentra à nouveau sur ses souvenirs puis au lieu de crier le sort, il le murmura simplement. Il sentit sa magie quitter son corps mais très vite se régénérer. Il ouvrit les yeux et vite des filaments dorées sortir de sa main doucement puis se lier pour finir par former son patronus mais il avait encore changé, se trouvait en plus des maraudeurs, les deux anges : Mizonard et Isslandra et deux jeunes femmes prêtes pour le combat. Il les aurait reconnu entre mille, la première lui avait sauvé la vie en se sacrifiant pour lui quand il était bébé, elle montait le cerf. Et la seconde aussi lui avait sauvé la vie mais elle lui avait aussi permis de s'imaginer un futur heureux avec elle, tout ne resterai pas sombre pour toujours, elle était sa lueur d'espoir pour le futur. Ils avait tous la même couleur sauf les humains qui ressemblait à de vrai être mais qui étaient entourés de doré. Soudain tout disparu et Harry tomba sur le sol à bout de souffle. Il était sous le choc de ce qu'il venait de voir et ça l'avait en partie vider de ses forces surtout que sa fatigue était encore présente.

Il leva la tête et vit tout les elfes regarder avec des yeux écarquillés au maximum l'endroit ou quelques minutes défilaient les animaux et les personnes du patronus. Il se leva avec difficulté et retourna s'asseoir en poussant un soupir de fatigue en posant ses fesses sur la chaise.

-- Vous venez d'avoir un aperçu de mon patronus et si j'en crois mon intuition si je continuerais à le travailler il y aurait d'autre formes qui apparaîtraient. Ce sort est très compliqué, c'est extrêmement dure de lui donner une forme. Normalement il n'y en a qu'une seul pour moi c'est très particulier qu'il y en ai autant. Cette forme représente ce en quoi vous placez vos espoirs, votre bonheur, c'est la seule chose que je connaisse qui arrive à faire fuir les détraqueurs. Le mien a la particularité, et je pense que c'est grâce à la puissance, de les tuer dès qu'ils entre en contact. Mais pour qu'il devienne comme ça mon patronus j'en ai mit du temps pour qu'il soit comme ça. J'ai commencé à l'age de 13ans, et maintenant avec mais voyage j'ai presque 18ans même si officiellement j'ai même pas encore 16ans mais c'est comme ça, le fait est que j'ai travaillé extrêmement dure pour en arriver là. Je vous propose de commencer à vous l'enseigner à partir de demain parce que je suis vidé aujourd'hui, j'aurais du commencer la magie sans baguette avec un sort un petit peu plus simple, dit-il avec un mine dépitée.

Cette réflexion détendit à ravir l'atmosphère, et la réunion continua dans une bonne ambiance où ils abordaient chacun différentes stratégie pour pouvoir faire face à une nouvelle attaque quand il y en aurait une. A la moitié de la séance, Harry était presque endormi sur la table, il n'écoutait que d'une oreille mais il peut constater avec fierté que sa compagne était une formidable stratège, ce qui était un peu normale avec son éducation de guerrière. Il se disait que lui ne pourrait pas les aider vu que sa manière était de foncer dans le tas de tout dégommer et ensuite de réfléchir, donc en effet valait mieux confier la stratégie aux personnes les plus aptes à les mettre en place.

Xenifoy, lui, se disait que décidément ces petits hommes étaient venus ici pour lui mettre des battons dans les roues : le gamin était d'une puissance incroyable et il n'avait jamais vu une stratège pareille. Il était furieux contre ces momes mais aussi furieux contre lui, il savait que le minus avait lu en lui comme dans un livre ouvert, il savait ses projets, il était à découvert. Mais il devait continuer le jeu.

La réunion prit fin et alors que tout le monde se leva, les elfes et l'amazone virent avec stupeur que la dernière personne dormait tranquillement la tête posé sur son bras qui reposait lui même sur la table. Compatissante à la fatigue de son compagnon, elle s'approcha de lui pendant que les autres sortaient de la salle. Elle lui secoua doucement l'épaule et il se réveilla dans un sursaut tout ses sens en alerte. Il décompressa quand il s'aperçut qu'il ne s'agissait que de l'amazone. Il se poussa contre le dossier de son fauteuil et s'étira, sa compagne s'essaya à califourchon sur ses genoux. Elle voyait bien que plusieurs chose le tracassait.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

-- Je vois pas de quoi tu veux parler !! dit-il de manière décontractée mais en évitant le regard de la jeune fille

-- Au contraire, je sais que quelques chose ne va pas, et c'est soit à cause de la soit disante curiosité des Potter soit avec ton patromachin je sais plus quoi.

-- Patronus, ma puce, c'est un patronus dit Harry avec un petit sourire sur le bord des lèvres, mais en fait je sais pas y'a quelque chose qui me chiffonne avec un des membres du conseil, je le sens pourri et complètement noir. Je comprend pas comment il a pu se faire accepter ici.

-- Je sais tu parles de Xenifoy, je l'ai ressentit aussi, mais bon c'est juste un traître qu'il faut juste surveiller, tu sais il existe un proverbe je sais pas si tu le connais : il faut être prêt de ses amis……

-- …… mais encore plus de ses ennemis, termina le survivant. Je sais mais je le sens pas du tout ce type et puis j'ai envie de dormir, je suis épuisé.

Elle l'embrassa passionnément, puis avec un sourire malicieux lui demanda :

-- Tu pourras patienter jusqu'à ce qu'on rentre chez Archi puis on retournera se coucher parce que moi aussi je suis crevée.

Le garçon acquiesça avec un sourire puis ils sortirent de la salle de conseil. Puis ils rejoignirent Elendil et Archi qui les attendaient en souriant. Ils rentrèrent au plus vite bien que Harry ne se souvienne pas de grand chose, c'était plus ses pas qui l'avait mené a sa chambre plutôt que  sa conscience. Il ne salua personne puis alla directement se vautrer dans son lit. Il n'entendit même pas venir Mayaween qui venait vérifier si il dormait enfin. Elle sourit puis mit une couverture sur lui avant de redescendre en bas pour discuter de ce qui venait de se passer à la réunion et des impressions qu'elle et son petit ami avait eu à propos de Xenifoy.

A suivre…….

Merchi titi, mumu, mizi et vanouuuuuu. Je vous aimeuuuuuhhhhhhh

**RAR :**

Mumu-lissie : lol tu m'étonnes que tu aimes les zibouuu, dès que tu avec titi tu fait la même chose et je n'ose imaginer ce que c'est quand je suis po avec vous lol. Alors aussi quand on é peigner à la catogan (cé surtout les mec) cé une queu de cheval à la base du cou voilà. Et maintenant tu sé pk jé po appelez archi legolas lol. Pour ce qui est de tes autres remarques je ne peux que te dire un grand merci ça fait plaisir. Mais je continues à dire que le fait que je suis ton amie brouille un chtit peu ta perseption sur ma fic lol. Je sais que tu voulais une longue réponse mais j'en ai plein à faire après lol alors bzouuuuu et à ce soir sur le net

Tornade : Merci pour ton petit mot ça fé plaisir, bah le chapter je le mé ojourd'hui mais j'en mé ossi un samedi comme je lé écrit en haut allez bzouuu

Kira : alors va-t-il passer une année à Poudlard ? oula cé la grande question, je ne sais pas du tout comment je ferai mais cé sure que je ferai ma fic jusqu'à le mort de voldy. Et cé sur que ça fera ossi bcp de chapter j'en prévoi déjà plus de 70, mais ne ten fé pas je lache po. Allez bzouuuu

Gold : merci d'avoir prit le temps de me mettre ces quelques mots cé gentil bzouuu a

Syds : AHHH Xenifoy, je croi que tu doi savoir la réponse à ta question ici lol. Allez à plus bzouuuu

Mileslerenard : lol et oui les présentation on été faite. Oui Harry est puissant mais il ne la maitrise pas cette puissance. Mais pour le moment cé tjrs Voldy le plus puissant oublie po que ryry utilise la magie de merlin pour voyager et voldy envoi les monstres avec sa magies donc lui aussi est extrèmement puissant. Allez bzouuu

Vierge : je ne sais que dire sauf merci ça me touche que tu aimes ma fic allez bzouuuuuu 

Philippe Gryffondor : Alors tu viens de la découvrir et tu l'aimes ça me rassure. Sache que moi aussi jé lu ta fic et jé adorer. J'espère que tu aimera ce chapter ossi allez je te salu bzouu

Onioni : oula tu azzs eu du courage de laisser des review à tout les chapter mais ça fé plaisir, et toute tes peetites remarques à chaque chapter ossi allez à pluche bzouuu

Angel Brenda : hello, je vois a peut prêt ce que tu veux dire ex2r. tout ton piti mot me touche bcp merchiiiiiii bzouuuuu

Ruly89 : oui je voulais faire une fic un peu personnel et très différente des autres et je crois que pour le moment je réussi bien mon challenge lol. Merci à   bzouuuu

Marie-Jo : merci à samedi prochain bzouuuuu

Arathorn : lol merci d'avoir trouver deux pitite seconde pour me laisser un chtit mot. Allez bzou ara 

Aragorn : Merci  et comme tu vois je continues lol allez à pluche bzouuuu

S-Jennifer-S : je suis contente que tu aimes tjrs autant les rencontre entre les trois moi ossi je les trouve némouvante. Lol allez bzouuuuuu

Audlydou : BIEN SUR que tu peux te considérer comme une rewieuveuse officielle de cette fic tu me laisse des review à tout les chapters cé super. Allez bonne vacances bzouuuuu

Paco : et voilà la suite comme tu la voulais allez à samedi bzouuuu

Onarluca : merci pour ce compliments continues à lire allez bzouuuuu

Tiffany Shin : Alors Draco j'en é ocune idée lol on verra bien quand j'y serai lol allez bzouuuuu a

NBA : oula pour le pouvoir cé po tt de suite qu'il va se manifester cé dans assez longtemps lol allez voilà bzouuuu a

David : oula quand je lit ta review on diré que je té tromatisé lol. Mon bras va mieu mais là jé du le surestimé alors je me dépèche de finir lol allez bzouuuuu

M4r13 : lol super le cou de la matrice j'y pensais même po lol. Bon allez bzouuuu à plus

Et voilà jé fini, mon poignet crit au secour alors je vous dit à samedi

Bzouuu

Mili


	23. Morale et affrontement

**_Et voilà 31 vive les naniversaires_**

****

**_Bonne lecture j'ai po le temps de répondre o review bzouuuuuuu_**

****

****

****

**_22 : Morale et affrontement_**

Ce ne fut que dix jours plus tard que Harry reprit vraiment ses forces et qu'il se sentait vraiment en forme, le poids qu'il avait sur les épaules semblait moins lourd que les jours précédents.  Il se tourna sur le coté et vit que sa compagne devait déjà être debout vu qu'il était seul dans le lit. Il repensa à ce qui s'était passé lors du conseil où il avait été convié avec l'amazone. Lui qui décidément voulait apprendre allait faire l'inverse de ça, il allait devenir le professeur. Mais après tout, Merlin lui avait bien dit qu'il devrait aidé certains peuples et les elfes en faisaient partis. Il se leva, et descendit dans le salon, une fois habillé et lavé. Il y avait personne seuls se trouvaient perchés les phœnix qui semblèrent très heureux de le revoir. Mais il n'y avait aucun signe de l'elfe et de sa compagne. Il vit cependant un petit bout de papier ou semblait griffonner quelques mots enfin c'est ce que supposa le survivant car il lui était impossible de déchiffrer ne sachant pas l'elfique.

Soudain à sa grande stupeur Alianté se posa sur son épaule et regarda le papier chiffonner entre les mains du jeune Potter et chanta d'une voix mélodieuse :

-- Jeune maître, il est écrit qu'ils sont partis au palais, et que si vous vous réveillez vous devez les rejoindre

-- Tu comprends ce qui est écrit et tu sais lire ? s'étonna le jeune sorcier.

-- Bien sur maître, nous comprenons toutes les langues, et nous distinguons juste ce qui est écrit, si vous vous controliez de temps en temps plus intensément, vous verriez que de tout les objets émettent des vibrations et que parfois ces vibrations s'assemblent pour former un message. C'est comme ça que nous percevons les écritures, jeune maître expliqua l'oiseau en phoenixi.

-- Faudrait que j'essaye, médita le survivant qui reprit ensuite avec un air exaspéré sur le visage, et s'il te plait Alianté arrêtes de m'appeler maître.

-- Comme vous voudrez maître répondit l'oiseau avec humour.

-- Je commence à me demander si mon humour plus que soupçonneux ne commence pas à déteindre sur toi, pourquoi tenez-vous tant à m'appeler maître ?

-- Parce que vous êtes tout simplement le maître de la nature, les animaux doivent vous obéirent et vous aidez. Puis devant l'air interrogateur de l'adolescent il continua, le fait que vous ayez réussi à maîtriser aussi facilement les éléments nous le prouve, certes aujourd'hui vous n'êtes pas encore assez mure pour comprendre mais le temps viendra où vous en prendrez conscience. Pour que votre puissance soit à son maximum, il faut que vous la vouliez et que vous l'acceptiez parce que là elle dort en vous, elle attend seulement le moment où il sera temps pour elle de se réveiller. Sachez que vous pouvez tout faire du moment que vous y croyez dure comme fer, rien n'est impossible. Votre destin est peut-être d'affronter un mage noir, mais il est également de reconstruire votre monde et d'aider votre peuple, et vous aurez besoin d'être le meilleur.

-- Je ne veux pas être le meilleur, je veux avoir un peu la paix.

-- Sachez jeune maître que vous avez un destin à accomplir, le destin de tout les Potter, la vengeance de votre famille, je sais que vous avez souffert dans le passé de ne pas avoir de parents, et votre destinée est d'empêchée que cela arrive aux autres, c'est égoïste mais nécessaire, mais dorénavant vous ne serez plus seul, la jeune maîtresse sera avec vous et vous allez pouvoir sauver votre parrain alors courage, expliqua sérieusement l'oiseau de feu, puis soudain il sembla se détendre et repris avec son humour habituel avant de s'envoler par la fenêtre, maintenant la séance morale est finie, vous êtes déjà assez en retard comme ça la jeune maîtresse vous attends.

-- Mon dieu j'ai fait quoi au ciel pour avoir des animaux pareils moi, ils se mettent à la psychologie maintenant.

Le survivant souffla, prit sa cape verte et sortit pour se diriger vers le palais dont il connaissait désormais le chemin sur le bout des doigts. Les gens le regardaient toujours bizarrement mais il s'en fichait, il voulait revoir Maya et le plus vite possible. Il arriva devant les marches du palais où il salua les gardes postés à l'entrée et se retrouva perdu dans le hall sans savoir où était les membres du conseil. Il réfléchit un peu à ce qu'avait dit Alianté un peu plus tôt

-- Je suis le plus puissant, je peux tout faire se répéta à haute voix le survivant, bein on va vérifier. Si je suis si puissant que ça je devrai pouvoir transplanner sans problèmes. Alors je pense qu'il faudrait d'abord que j'arrive à faire un lien avec la personne que je recherche, un peu comme je vais devoir faire pour aller chercher Sirius, et puis Alianté à aussi dit que chaque personnes émettaient des ondes et qu'il fallait les repérer pour que ce soit plus simple. Mon dieu je ne suis pas sortit de l'auberge avec ces énigmes.

Il se concentra et essaya de faire le vide en lui, il lui fallu un bon moment pour faire abstraction que tout ce qui se trouvait autour de lui. Il essaya ensuite de repérer son environnement et des ondes qu'émettaient les objets. Il ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit que sa concentration était partit, il souffla en se disant qu'il avait échoué, mais à sa grande stupeur en réouvrant les yeux il ne voyait plus les couleur comme auparavant tout étaient d'un dorée translucide, et chaque objets émettaient des couleurs de différentes intensités. Il regarda autour de son corps et vit plusieurs filaments sortirent du sol et grimpé vers le sol comme s'il était soufflé depuis la terre. Il y en avait un rouge plus gros que les autres, il passa sa main au travers et ressenti un décharge électrique qui lui transmit un sentiment immense d'amour, il sourit et su qu'il représentait Mayaween, la seule femme qu'il avait vraiment aim : pas d'un amour d'adolescent comme Cho mais d'un amour sincère et pure comme pour une partie de soit même. Il saisit ce filaments à pleine main et pensa à la rejoindre, il senti qu'il décollait du sol pour retomber quelque minutes plus tard autre part dans un tumulte d'expressions surprises.

Il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa petite amie qui le regardait bizarrement, il se rendit compte qu'il avait toujours sa vue dorée, il ferma les yeux et reprit sa vue normale. A peine eut-il ouvert les yeux que la princesse amazone se jeta dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement. Puis à contre cœur elle se détacha de lui et le regarda avec des yeux furieux puis se mit à hurler sous le rire discret des autres et l'air penaud du survivant :

-- Harry James Potter la prochaine fois que tu fais une chose pareille je te tue, t'as pas honte de me faire une peur pareille.

-- Je… tenta Harry avant de se faire interrompre

--Non mais franchement Mizi as du t'examiner tellement on était inquiet, tes réserves d'énergie étaient à sèches au début c'était limite si tu respirais, si tu étais autant fatigué pourquoi tu l'as pas dit ?

-- Mais…

-- Toi, je suis certaine que tu as la curiosité des Potter mais aussi un orgueil incroyable comme dirait ton oncle. Tu aurai pu prévenir, tu es resté inconscient pendant dix jours. Et puis pourquoi tu ne dis rien ?

-- Mais tu me laisse pas en placer une c'est normale, je t'aime je suis désolée de t'avoir fait peur, mais sache que si tu restes avec moi ce ne sera pas la première fois ni la dernière alors calmes toi.

-- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas…

Elle ne put jamais finir sa phrase, son compagnon venait de la faire taire de la plus douce façon qui soit. Il l'embrassa délicatement en transmettant par ce simple baiser toute ses excuses et tout les remords qu'il avait de lui avoir fait peur. Il passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour la coller un peu plus contre lui ce qui la fit gémir, elle resserra l'étreinte en passant ses bras autour de son coup. Quand leur baiser prit fin, ils se regardèrent dans le blanc des yeux en collant leurs front l'un à l'autre, et le survivant articula un « Je t'aime » qui fit rougir la jeune fille qui se colla un peu plus contre son torse refusant ainsi de le laisser partir. Elle nicha sa tête dans son coup humant par la même occasion la douce odeur fruitée de son amant qui lui faisait chavirer le cœur. Le jeune homme se rendit vite compte que la jeune fille n'avait pas l'intention de le lâcher, alors il l'a souleva du sol et la porta avec lui pour aller saluer les autres personnes présentes. Elle rigola en voyant ce que faisait son amant mais ne desserra pas sa prise. Le survivant présenta ses excuses tout penaud à toutes les personnes présente pour s'excuser de la peur qu'il leur avait fait..

-- Mais il n'y a pas de problème s'exclama Mizi puis rajouta avec un air coquin, c'est Maya qui était surtout en manque de petits bisous made by Harry, nous on s'en ai passé.

Les autres rigolèrent pendant que l'amazone cachait son visage qui commençait à devenir rouge dans le coup du survivant. Ce dernier esquissa un sourire, puis resserra son étreinte autour de la taille de la jeune fille.

-- Bon je ne veux pas casser l'ambiance mais je suis où l ?

-- En fait tu es dans le jardin d'entraînement qui se trouve à l'arrière du palais, expliqua Legolas, on a comme tu nous l'a conseillé recommencer à nous entraîner pour faire face aux elfes noirs, mais la question qui se pose est : comment toi tu as pu venir ici ? Peu de personnes ont accès à ce jardin et elles sont toutes présentes en ce moment.

-- J'ai tenté quelques chose qu'on appelle le transplanage, on va dire que Alianté m'a un petit fait beaucoup la morale ce matin alors j'ai tenté le tout pour le tout. Je ne savais pas où je devais arriver je savais juste que je voulais arriver aux cotés de Maya, donc me voilà.

-- Oh, et tu peux voyager ainsi pour aller de partout ? demanda Van curieux de ce mode de transport !

-- Bein je sais pas c'est la première fois que j'essayais ce matin mais je pense que oui répondit honnêtement le jeune homme devant les mines sidérées des membres du conseil.

-- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de reprendre l'entraînement pendant qu'il en ai encore temps, s'exclama Maylas plein d'entrain. Alors Maya aurais-tu l'extrême obligeance même si pour toi c'est ta vengeance, de bien vouloir descendre de ton chère et tendre ?

-- Je sais pas je suis bien ici, j'ai pas envie de bouger.

-- Dit en plus si tu arrives pas en tant que combattant reconvertis toi en tant que poète tu serais super avec tes rimes, rajouta Harry avec un petit sourire moqueur.

Maylas grogna et cela mit fin à la pause. Maya daigna enfin descendre de Harry après seulement un baiser passionner. 

-- Donc c'est quoi votre programme ? demanda Harry.

-- Tu peux faire plusieurs choses : le maniement des armes, te concentrer pour connaître un peu mieux tes éléments et aussi les contrôler parce que maintenant qu'ils ont fusionner il faut que tu puisses les maîtriser.

-- je crois que je fais faire la magie plutôt que les armes, je sais déjà en manier quelques unes assez bien, donc je pense qu'il faut mieux que je penche sur mes éléments expliqua le survivant.

-- Tu sais déjà te battre, s'exclama la voix dédaigneuse de Xenifoy, dans ce cas tu ne refuseras pas un petit duel avec moi !

Harry le regarda avec des yeux perçant et su à l'instant que ce dernier lui proposait ce duel pour démontrer sa supériorité. Mais ce perfide ne savait pas à qui il s'adressait, il avait développer grâce à Genzo sa souplesse et était devenu très bon dans le maniement du sabre. Il devait se battre et gagner juste pour le plaisir de lui rabattre son caquet.

-- J'accepte répliqua simplement le survivant.

Il leva sa main en direction du ciel et lança un « accio », quelques minutes plus tard son katana fendait les airs pour venir se positionner devant lui. Il l'empoigna fermement en esquissant un sourire puis il le fit tourner pour vérifier qu'il était toujours aussi maniable et se mit en place en face de l'elfe qui gardait son air arrogant en bombant le torse. Xenifoy plaça la paume de sa main gauche sur le coté de son poignet gauche murmura quelques litanies en éloignant au fur et à mesure sa main gauche. A la stupeur du jeune homme, une épée sembla sortir de sa main. Elle était magnifique, sa lame semblait fait de cristal mais d'un cristal noir, sombre voir même ténébreux. Le survivant reprit rapidement sa concentration, et jaugea son ennemi du regard. Il ne voulait pas attaquer le premier, il voulait pousser son ennemis dans les retranchements de sa patience. Et comme il s'en doutait, il n'eut pas à attendre longtemps, en effet l'elfe s'était précipité sur l'adolescent en brandissant son épée dans l'espoir de toucher directement la tête et de lui administrer avec beaucoup de chance un coup fatal. Mais l'adolescent n'était pas né de la dernière pluie, il para efficacement le coup en plaçant son épée à la verticale devant et en amortissant le choc avec ses jambes. L'elfe ne se laissa pas démoralisé pour autant, il enchaîna les coups sur les endroits stratégiques tels que le torse, l'arrière des genoux, les hanches,…. Il pensait avoir le dessus sur l'adolescent qui ne contre attaquait toujours pas se contentant de repousser seulement l'arme, mais cette attitude n'était qu'un trompe l'œil. En effet le survivant analysait les mouvements de son adversaire, en attendant la faille qui lui permettrait de passer outre la défense de l'elfe, et même si il devait l'admettre ce dernier possédait une souplesse extraordinaire ce qui en soit n'était pas autant surprenant au vu de la race à laquelle il appartenait. Même dans son monde les elfes avaient la réputation dans la légende d'avoir une souplesse étonnante, et en même temps de ne peser que quelques plumes. Harry continua à éviter les coups puis l'occasion de répliquer se présenta à lui, il se positionna sur la droite de l'elfe et plaça son épée devant ses yeux mais en même temps sous la gorge de son ennemis qui stoppa directement ses mouvements. Le survivant le sentit déglutir avec difficulté, puis lâcher son épée. Il baissa lui-même la sienne, et déclara d'une voix monotone :

-- J'ai gagn

L'adolescent retourna auprès de sa copine qui n'avait cessé de l'encourager tout le long du combat, les elfes quant à eux étaient estomaqués par ce qu'il venait de voir. En effet Xenifoy faisait partit du conseil non seulement parce que sa famille était l'une des plus influentes et des plus riches de la Cité mais aussi car malgré son orgueil, il s'agissait d'un extraordinaire combattant surtout avec les épées, et là aujourd'hui cet enfant venait de le battre en un seul coup. Maylas était tout heureux dans son coin, il ne s'entendait pas très bien avec l'autre elfe car ce dernier déclarait qu'il était un incompétent en tant que second, et que lui seul pouvait  occupé avec dignité ce poste.

-- T'es un génie Harry tu lui en a foutu plein les dents !! chuchota-t-il doucement à l'oreille du survivant qui sourit de toute ses dents face à ce compliments.

Xenifoy n'avait toujours pas bougé, il fulminait de rage. Il venait de se faire ridiculiser par un vulgaire humain. Mais il allait payer cher voir même très cher cet affront. L'elfe se délecta à cette pensée de faire souffrir son ennemi. Il tourna les talons et s'en alla en s'engouffrant dans le palais en n'ayant aucun regard pour les membres du conseil. Il vit cependant du coin de l'œil les deux humains rirent avec Maylas, et sa haine augmenta et son cœur s'assombrit d'avantage.

Une fois que l'elfe fut hors de vue les conversations reprirent, Harry désireux d'apprendre d'avantage demanda à Archi l'explication du processus à faire pour maîtriser ses éléments et cela le plus rapidement possible :

-- Il faut prendre son temps Harry, et il n'y a pas de processus spéciale à effectuer, chez chaque personne c'est différent alors tu dois trouver par toi même mais je te conseille de te mettre au calme, ce sera mieux surtout si il a un débordement d'énergie au départ.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et après un dernier baiser pour sa compagne il alla s'asseoir contre le mur du palais à la frontière entre la prairie et la foret et en face du lac. Le décor était magnifique, il distingua aussi en face de lui un volcan. En fait en y réfléchissant de plus prêt il se rendit compte que chaque domaine correspondait à un élément. Il décida de mettre fin à ses incertitudes et se concentra sur le volcan et comme il l'avait espéré il se retrouva en haut, il jeta un coup d'œil dans le cratère vit que s'était comme lorsqu'il avait fait appel au feu. Il se retourna et s'aperçu que de là où il se trouvait il surplombait toute la cité et il voyait aussi au loin le majestueux palais, il essaya de repérer la maison à Elendil et à Archi mais il ne parvint aucunement à le faire. Il se positionna en face du cratère et pensa comme précédemment à arriver au milieu et cette fois ci ce fut instantanée.

-- Décidément je me débrouille de mieux en mieux ! Putain mais il fait chaud ici, il doit faire au moins 40 degré dans cette fournaise. Heureusement que je suis pas plus bas sinon je grille.

Pour ce soulager de la chaleur il enleva sa robe de sorcier ne restant qu'en pantalon et en t-hirt et sans le faire exprès la robe dérapa et tomba dans le magma où elle brûla en moins de temps qu'il faut pour en dire. Il poussa un juron sonore en voyant la fumée qui auparavant représentait sa robe blanche, puis déclara comme pour défier le volcan :

-- A nous deux maintenant, on verra qui aura la peau de l'autre avant !!!


	24. Un joyeux bazar

****

Et ouiiiiiiiiiiiii je suis làààà enfin po tro vu que là je squatte le pc d'un pote.

J'ai eu un big pb avec mon pc donc jé pu chez moi snif snif. Je le mé d'ici mais je peu po répondre o review dsl snif

Allez bzououuuuuu

A la semaine prochaine

Miliiiiiiiii

****

****

**_23 : Un joyeux bazar_**

Cela faisait bien une dizaine de minute que le survivant se trouvait au milieu de son volcan et il ne savait toujours pas comment s'y prendre. Décidant qu'il fallait bien commencer par un morceau il se concentra pour déjà se rendre compte combien sa magie avait changé et évoluer. Il plongea dans sa transe qui faisait maintenant parti intégrante de son quotidien et rechercha son flux interne. Il fut surpris de voir l'évolution qu'avait subi sa magie, c'était fulgurant, il poussa un peu plus son niveau de concentration et trouva enfin ce qu'il cherchait. Au fond de lui se trouvait comme une pièce secrète, il n'y avait aucun flux qui passait par là tout était noir et Harry ne distinguait rien excepté une immense boule formée de quatre autre petites de couleur différente le rouge, le bleu, le vert et enfin le marron. Il essaya de s'approcher et un vent commença à souffler l'obligeant à stopper et à s'immobiliser. De chaque partit un tourbillon sortit et la grosse boule se divisa en plus petites qui se mirent en ligne. Devant apparurent à chacun leur tour ce que Harry avait vu lorsqu'ils s'étaient révélés à lui à savoir le phénix, le dragon des mers, Mizonard et le lion de Gryffondor qu'il avait baptisé Godric. Le survivant fixait intensément les quatre qui se trouvaient devant lui, il avait l'impression de passé sous rayons X. au bout d'un petit moment le phœnix s'envola et vint se poser entre lui et les autres animaux qui, eux, reculèrent d'un pas.

-- C'est donc à toi que nous devons confier notre savoir et nos pouvoirs ?

-- Exactement répondit Harry

-- Et peut-on savoir ce qui te permet de faire appelle à nous ?

-- J'ai fais appelle à vous car j'ai besoin de pouvoir !!

-- Donc tu n'as comme quête que le désir de devenir puissant ? Ce n'est pas très honorable comme destin, beaucoup d'homme sont passés du mauvais coté de la barrière dans la recherche désespéré qu'est la tienne.

-- Je me suis mal exprimé, je veux du pouvoir comme je vous l'ai dit mais je le veux plus par obligation que par volonté. Je suis depuis que je suis né contraint, à cause d'une prophétie, de devoir combattre et aussi parvenir à tuer un mage noir qui décime des populations qu'il trouve inférieur. Il a tué mes parents, je ne veux pas tuer mais je n'ai pas le choix.

-- Nous voyons, je te dit directement je vais te transférer mon pouvoir mais si tu périt c'est que tu n'était pas digne.

-- J'accepte répliqua simplement le survivant.

Soudain il perdit sa concentration, et sentit un douleur lui parcourir tout le corps, c'était pire que tout ce qu'il avait pu ressentir auparavant. Il voulait hurler, pleuré mais il ne devait pas plié, il devait passé outre la douleur. Il se reconcentra pour essayer de reprendre le dessus et parvint ce qui anesthésia tout doucement peu à peu la douleur.

Dans la prairie derrière le palais, les autres continuaient leur entraînement quand soudain ils entendirent une explosion. Ils se tournèrent tous vers la source et à l'horreur des elfes cela provenait du volcan. En effet on distinguait même de leur distance un immense halo de lumière rouge orangé provenir de l'entrailles du cratère.

-- Mon dieu, on dirait qu'il s'est mit en irruption commenta Longo.

Soudainement la terre se mit à trembler, obligeant tout les occupants du parc à se réfugier à l'intérieur. Une fois dans le Hall, ils vérifièrent les dégâts mais durent vite changer de place car la coupole explosa répandant dans une mélodie cristalline une pluie de verre brisés. Ils s'apprêtèrent à se diriger dans la salle de réunion pour prendre d'urgence des mesure face à cette tragédie quand Maya s'arrêta subitement en demandant d'une voix légèrement paniquée en regardant frénétiquement tout autour d'elle :

-- Dites il est où Harry ?

Tout les membres du conseil se regardèrent s'interrogeant ainsi du regard, Mayaween quant à elle fixait le volcan. Il y eut une autre explosion venant du cratère faisant exploser la vitre par laquelle regardait la princesse.

-- C'est lui qui est là-bas dit-elle d'une voix voilée, il tente de maîtriser le feu, nous ne craignons rien. Faut que j'aille le rejoindre dit-elle.

Puis sans laisser le temps d'un quelconque commentaire elle se jeta par la fenêtre. Tout les membre du conseil poussèrent un cri d'horreur en se précipitant à la fenêtre mais ils ne la virent pas étendue sur le sol comme ils le pensèrent mais en temps qu'ange qui battait des ailes en direction du volcan. Ils se regardèrent surpris, décidément ces enfants étaient hors normes. Ils furent sortit de leur état béatitude par des gardes qui venaient en courant dans leur direction.

-- Grand maître que ce passe-t-il ? Le peuple a peur ? Que devons nous faire ? demanda un garde avec une panique bien visible

-- Nous n'avons rien à craindre expliqua Legolas mais pourriez vous attelez les Chowakaïls, s'il vous plaît et deux de plus pour Achiwendel et Elendil!!

-- Il en sera fait selon vos ordres.

Puis les gardes partirent s'exécuter pendant que le chef du conseil à travers une énorme cornes de brumes cria :

-- Ne paniquez pas, il n'y a aucun danger, il s'agit d'une tentative de maîtrise du feu selon nos sources alors calmez vous et attendez, nous vous fournirons de plus amples explications lorsque nous même serons ce qu'il se passe exactement.

Ils se dirigèrent ensuite en direction de la cour du palais où les gardes les attendaient en tenant par le lanière des cheveux qui a priori aurait pu paraître normaux si ils n'avaient pas sur chacun de leur flancs deux énormes ailes. Chacun des elfes monta à cru sur son animal et s'envola direction : le volcan. Dès qu'ils se trouvèrent à proximité, ils purent sentir une immense puissance magique irradié du cœur du volcan. Ils se posèrent sur le sommet, là où se trouvait aussi Mayaween qui avait repris son apparence et qui contemplait le spectacle avec émerveillement. En effet durant la convalescence du survivant, elle avait réussi à maîtriser le feu mais après de dure heures de labeur, elle avait mit deux jour pour le faire. Et c'était bien moins grandiose que ce qui était en train de se dérouler en ce moment même au cœur du volcan. La lave répondait au moindres des mouvements de l'adolescent. Soudain il y eu un explosion et le cratère explosa faisant surgir des entrailles de la terre le magma incandescent puis comme si le temps s'était arrêté, la lave ne redescendit jamais. En suspens au dessus du volcan, elle ressemblaient à des mini bulles de verres remplis de jus de citrouille et des fois de sang pour la rougeur assez âpre qu'il y avait. Le survivant donna enfin un signe de vie lorsque ses lèvres s'étirèrent en un sourire conquérant mais à la fois soulagé et rassuré. Il se mit debout puis regarda ses doigts d'ou il fit jaillir de petites boules de feu. Puis au moment le plus inopportun il se mit à hurler de bonheur en sautillant sur son petit bout de rocher comme le ferai un enfant qui venait de découvrir le jouet qu'il attendait à noël avec une grande envie. Il semblait prendre de plus en plus de plaisir à tester ses nouvelles capacité car il s'amusait à provoquer du bout de ses doigts de petites explosions tout d'abord puis finalement de mini feu d'artifice.

Il se retourna et vit enfin ses amis qui le regardait avec une mine sidérée. Légèrement gêné face à tant d'attention, il fit un léger geste de la mains pour les saluer et déclara d'une petite voix d'enfant prit en flagrant délit :

-- Il fait beau aujourd'hui !!

Les elfes et Mayaween explosèrent de rire face à cette réponse des plus inappropriée ce qui ne fit qu'accentuer la gêne du survivant. Finalement le rire étant très communicatif l'adolescent ne tarda pas à rire avec ses compagnons. Il épousseta son pantalon, et d'un mouvement du poignet remis la lave à l'intérieur du cratère. Il se changea en ange à la grande stupeur des elfes et rejoignit toute la troupe qui s'écartèrent pour le laisser se poser tout en douceur.

Soudain alors que plus personne ne pipait un mot une claque retentit en écho jusque dans la vallée. Tout le monde fixa avec ébahissement l'amazone et le survivant qui se tenait la joue ou commençait à apparaître la marque d'une main. La jeune fille semblait furieuse et soulagée à la fois, si cela aurait été possible on aurait pu voir de la fumée sortir de ses oreilles. Puis comme le volcan aurait pu le faire quelques heures auparavant elle explosa face à Harry qui n'en menait pas large :

-- TU ES IRRESPONSABLE, C'EST PAS POSSIBLE D'ALLER FAIRE MUMUSE DANS UN VOLCAN !! MEME LES ENFANTS SONT MOINS DINGUES ET NAIFS QUE CA !!! NON MAIS FRANCHEMENT EN PLUS TU AS DECLANCHE DES TREMBLEMENTS COMME CEST PAS PERMIS TOUT LE MONDE S'EST MIT A PRENDRE PEUR , ON CRAIGNAIT QUE LE VOLCAN SE METTE EN ERUPTION MAIS NON CE N'ETAIT QUE MONSIEUR QUI TESTAIT SES NOUVELLES CAPACITES !!!!!! MAIS QU'EST CE QUI T'AS PRIS DE FAIRE CA ???

-- Bah je sais pas répondit Harry d'un air tout penaud, j'étais adossé à un mur et j'ai comme été appelé par le volcan. Je pensais pas que ça allait provoquer une panique parmi les gens je suis désolée.

-- Bah il faudrait que tu deviennes un peu plus responsable quand même répliqua Mayaween en se transformant en Isslandra.

Puis sans attendre de réplique, elle prit son envol et se dirigea à grands coup d'ailes en direction de la forêt. Car même si elle adorait vivre chez archi elle ne pouvait nier qu'elle avait vécu durant 16ans dans la forêt et qu'elle se sentait comme chez elle. Elle se posa à l'orée de la forêt et sans aucune peur s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la sombre forêt, elle devait réfléchir et avait un petit peu besoin de se retrouver seule. Lorsqu'elle était chez elle, elle pouvait tout partager avec ses amies, mais là, elle était entouré que par des hommes à part Mizi mais qui n'avait pas souvent le temps de discuter à cause de tout ce qu'elle devait faire en tant que guérisseuse et Elendil qui l'aidait. Arrivée au pied d'un grand arbre, elle prit vite ses repères et se hissa avec élégance et dextérité sur les branches pour arriver au sommet et contempler la vu qui s'offrait à elle. Elle commença à se perdre dans ses pensées en se posant des questions, ce qui devint vite un débat interne avec sa conscience :

-- Pourquoi est ce qu'il est aussi enfantin parfois ? C'est incompréhensible

-- [ Et alors où est le problème tu l'aimes tel qu'il est, mais faut accepter ses bons comme ses mauvais cotés]

-- Je sais qu'il a besoin de se détendre mais je sais pas ça m'a énervé de le voir seul au milieu de son volcan

-- [Alors c'est la tout le problème princesse, tu es fâchée parce qu'il se repose et se détend sans toi ! Ce n'est pas contre lui que tu es en colère mais contre toi, parce que tu ne sais pas le détendre]

-- Grrr fou moi la paix !!! rétorqua-t-elle avec mauvaise humeur, puis elle se tourna pour se mettre dans une meilleur position contre l'arbre et ferma les yeux. en se laissant bercé par le doux remue et sifflements qui se propageait d'entre les feuilles

Après le départ éclair de la jeune amazone, ce fut Harry qui se lança à sa recherche sans laisser aux autres le temps de dire quoi que se soit. Ils se contentèrent juste de les regarder avec des yeux exorbités. Finalement les premiers à se reprendre furent les filles qui avaient vite comprit que derrière cela se cachait un sentiment plus profond que de la colère. Elles se regardèrent comme d'un accord commun et acquiescèrent sous les regards éberlués des autres qui trouvaient tout le monde de plus en plus bizarre en cette belle journée. Elendil expliqua en partant en direction des Chowakaïls :

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour eux ils sont trop proches pour se séparer comme ça ! Vous devriez rentrer au palais voir ce qui ce passe maintenant que tout est fini. De toute manière pour Mayaween on ne peut rien faire de plus que de la laisser entre les mains de Harry.

Elle donna un coup de talon au cheval ailé et s'envola en direction du palais vite suivie par Imelda en laissant toujours les garçons derrière elle. Ils soupirèrent de résignation face à la situation qui leur avait filé entre les doigts et suivirent les filles.

Harry quant à lui, battait le plus vite possible des ailes dans l'espoir de retrouver le plus vite possible la femme de sa vie qui n'était qu'un petit point à l'horizon qui annonçait la venue proche du crépuscule. Il ne savait pas ce qui arrivait à la jeune fille, il ne savait pas que développer ses pouvoirs aurait pu nuire à une quelconque personne, bien entendu s'il avait su il ne l'aurait jamais fait. Mais il devait s'avouer qu'il ne s'attendait pas à une réaction aussi violente de l'amazone.

Le survivant finit par la perdre de vue et battit encore plus vite des ailes, il se posa à l'orée de la forêt et s'engouffra dedans sachant qu'il n'avait pas d'autre choix s'il voulait la retrouver. Et de plus il ne voulait pas la laisser partir il avait perdu presque toute les personnes qu'il aimait et il n'allait pas la laisser partir, elle. Elle était devenue comme son oxygène, il savait qu'il ne pourrait jamais vivre de nouveau seul sans elle. Il en souffrirait et n'aurait sûrement plus le courage de continuer. Son destin était à ses cotés, mais aussi de tuer ce lord, et contrairement à ce qu'il pensait depuis juin dernier il sut enfin que son futur ne serait pas obligatoirement dans la noirceur ténébreuse de la prophétie mais bel et bien dans l'espoir d'un monde futur rempli de bonheur et d'amour.

Cela faisait presque une heure qu'il arpentait les chemins sinueux de la forêt, il commençait à désespérer de la retrouver quand il entendit un chant qu'il aurait reconnu entre des millions : c'était la mélodie reposante d'un phœnix. Il sourit en pensant qu'il s'agissait sûrement de Maki qui était venu rejoindre sa maîtresse. Il suivie le son et se retrouva bientôt au pied d'un grand arbre, il leva la tête en soufflant puis reprit son apparence d'ange, il monta doucement vers le sommet puis la vie profondément endormi sur une branche, la tête reposant contre le tronc, Maki était sur la branche d'au dessus et s'envola après une dernière note quand elle le vit arriver. Mayaween grogna mais ne se réveilla pas. Tout doucement il l'a prit dans ses bras pour ne pas la réveiller et il ne fallu pas deux secondes avant qu'elle ne se blottisse contre son torse musclé en empoignant doucement le bout de son T-Shirt. Il prit de l'altitude et fonça en direction de la maison à Archi, tout les elfes qui se promenaient dans les rues de la cités pouvaient voir un ange portant un jeune fille traverser le ciel étoilé.

Il se posa devant la maison et se transforma à nouveau en humain, il poussa la porte et vit qu'il n'y avait personne dans le salon, il supposa que l'elfe se trouvait encore au palais avec le conseil. Il monta dans sa chambre et déposa délicatement son précieux fardeau sur le lit. Il lui enleva sa cape, ses chaussures et fit tout ce qu'il put pour lui enlever sa robe sans la réveiller mais ses efforts furent vain, elle se réveilla. Elle ouvrit les yeux timidement et regarda Harry avec des yeux voilés et avec une voix faible elle tenta de se justifier quant à son comportement dès plus inhabituel.

-- Je suis désolée Harry, je ne voulais pas te gifler ni m'emporter mais ….

Elle ne pu aller plus loin Harry lui avait posé tendrement son doigt sur sa bouche pour la faire taire. Il la regardait avec un regard tellement doux et amoureux qu'elle ne trouvait plus la force de continuer

-- C'est moi qui doit me faire pardonner je t'ai fait peur et j'en suis terriblement désolé, j'essayerai de ne plus le refaire. Mais s'il te plait ne repart jamais comme ça, je ne veux plus jamais être loin de toi.

-- Promis murmura-t-elle avant de se rendormir.

Harry sentit son cœur faire un bon dans sa poitrine comme si un énorme poids l'empêchait de bouger précédemment. Il mit des couvertures sur sa compagne pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid et ne tarda pas à la rejoindre après s'être déshabiller et avoir prit une petite douche pour enlever toute la sueur qui recouvrait son corps.


	25. Patronus et rigolade

Et me voila je suis de retour j'ai fini ma grève lol

Je remerci Serena24 et ptititi pour leur correction

**_24 : Patronus et rigolade_**

Le lendemain, le réveil fut laborieux. Harry ne sentait plus du tout ses articulations, il était cassé. Il se jura de ne pas essayer de maîtriser un autre élément aujourd'hui. Il se tourna difficilement sur le coté et vit sa princesse dormir à ses cotés avec un doux sourire aux lèvres. A contre cœur il la réveilla et il lui fallut deux secondes pour se rendre compte qu'elle était dans son lit blottie dans la chaleur des bras de son compagnon. Elle le regarda ensuite avec des yeux timides, de peur qu'il lui en veuille encore pour la vieille.

-- Je suis désolée ryry, je voulais pas te gifler mais tu avais l'air tellement de t'amuser sans moi que je sais pas pourquoi ça m'a mit en colère, dit elle avec une voix de petite fille.

-- Grrrrr.

-- Tu m'en veux encore, j'aurais du le savoir !!! dit-elle avec une mine dépitée.

-- Non pas du tout c'est déjà oublié ça, s'exclama-t-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente au monde.

-- Alors pourquoi tu grognes ?

-- Arrêtes de m'appeler par ce surnom stupide, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse et Mayaween éclata de rire.

Avec un sourire carnassier, il sauta sur la jeune fille et la bloqua sous lui. Et sans crier garde il commença à la soumettre au supplice des chatouillis. Et bientôt ce ne fut qu'une symphonie de rires et de bonne humeur qui retentit dans la chambre. Ces quelques moments de rigolade finirent d'effacer les évènements de la vieille.

Archi se trouvait derrière la porte, il était venu pour les réveiller mais avait stoppé net quand il les avait entendu rire. C'était un rire libérateur pour les deux, et ils n'en sortiraient que plus fort de cette épreuve. Finalement il entendit que les rires s'étaient arrêtés, et il cria à travers la porte en bois de peur de briser leur intimit :

-- Debout là dedans, je vous attends en bas.

Il rigola quand il eut deux grognements en signe de réponse. Ils déjeunèrent en silence après s'être préalablement changés, puis partirent doucement en direction du palais. Une fois arrivés, tout les elfes furent rassurés de voir les deux adolescents main dans la main en train de s'échanger des regards langoureux. Ils furent d'autant plus surpris quand le jeune homme prit la parole :

-- Aujourd'hui je pense qu'il faut que vous commenciez à voir pour le patronus, la maîtrise de ce sortilège sera un long et fastidieux parcours. J'ai mis plusieurs mois pour parvenir à le maîtriser, ou du moins pour lui donner une forme consistante. J'espère que nous mettrons moins de temps en nous concentrant dessus tout les jours. Mais bon, c'est vous qui décidez bien sûr, rajouta-t-il précipitamment en voyant leur tête changer.

-- Je suis partant, déclara Archi avec une flamme vengeresse brillant étrangement dans ses yeux.

-- Je suis, continua Elendil avec une voix farouche

Bientôt, ils furent tous d'accord sur le fait de commencer immédiatement l'apprentissage de ce complexe sort.

-- D'abord, avant de commencer, vous devez penser à un sentiment joyeux, et le plus facile pour en éprouver un c'est de se souvenir des moments les plus heureux de votre vie. Mais je vous préviens il faut qu'il soit très joyeux. Et ensuite, vous devez dire la formule « spero patronum ». Vous devez aussi obliger votre magie à sortir de votre corps, expliqua le survivant, puis il ajouta, au fait, vous avez pas de chocolat ?

-- Euh, c'est quoi du chocolat ? demanda Mizi

Le survivant roula des yeux, pour lui il était impensable que personne ne connaisse la saveur voluptueuse d'un chocolat fondant sous la langue. Puis après quelques minutes de réflexion, il haussa les épaules en se disant qu'après tout, tous les mondes ne connaissaient pas obligatoirement le chocolat.

-- Le chocolat est quelques choses de très efficace pour retrouver ses forces, car vous allez vous rendre compte que vous allez vite être vidé. Mais ne vous en faites pas, il m'en reste encore dans mon sac, mais je vais devoir en demander une bonne provision à mon oncle.

Il appela ses friandises grâce à un « accio » sans baguette, décidément il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les sortilèges sans baguette, ça devenait presque aussi anodin que le fait de marcher. Il fit venir à lui ce qui lui restait et il souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'il lui en restait plus qu'il n'avait pensé.

Les elfes et l'amazone se mirent rapidement au travail après l'accord du « professeur du jour ». Et comme le survivant s'en doutait en fin d'après midi les plus avancés étaient Mayaween, grâce a ses immenses pouvoirs, et Archi avec une farouche volonté, qui n'avaient réussi à faire sortir que quelques perles d'argent du bout de leurs doigts. Pour que tous puissent reprendre un peu des forces, Legolas invita tout le monde à rester dîner au palais, ce qui fit l'unanimité.

Une fois attablés, les conversation reprirent, mais beaucoup parlaient de leur piètre résultat avec le patronus, ce qui les avaient quelques peu découragé.

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas, c'est tout à fait normal que personne n'ait réussi à matérialiser un patronus aujourd'hui, sinon y'aurait eu des questions à se poser. L'important, c'est de se concentrer et de faire son maximum pour n'avoir aucun regret lorsque le moment de la bataille sera venu.

-- Mais toi tu l'as appris pourquoi ce sortilège ? demanda Lontro

-- C'est une assez longue histoire en fait, commença le survivant, mais pour faire court, les détraqueurs ont sur moi un effet catastrophique. Au début, quand je ne savais pas me protéger, je m'évanouissais et revoyait toute les horreurs de mon passé. C'est comme ça qu'à 13ans, j'ai revu mes parents se faire assassiner. C'est horrible, on assiste à la scène mais on peut absolument rien faire. Enfin bref, continua l'adolescent pour éviter de voir les regards horrifiés de l'assistance, j'ai demandé à mon professeur de m'apprendre à me protéger contre ces créatures après un match de quidditch qui a très mal tourné pour moi.

-- Hum question, déclara Urioni en levant un doigt, c'est quoi le quidditch ?

-- C'est un sport dont tous les sorciers sont friands, on y joue sur des balais volants. On est sept dans chaque équipe, il y a deux batteurs qui doivent éviter que les cognards, qui sont deux grosses boules de métal, ne fracassent les joueurs, d'ailleurs y'en a un qui m'avait pété le bras en seconde année, je m'en rappellerai toute ma vie expliqua Harry avec un grand sourire, il était parti dans le monde du quidditch et semblait comblé. Ensuite il y a trois poursuiveurs, ils doivent marquer des buts, qui sont gardés par le gardien, avec le souaffle qui est une grosse balle rouge mais qui n'a pas de propre volonté comme le cognard. Et enfin, le dernier joueur, c'est mon poste, c'est l'attrapeur, son but est de trouver et d'attraper une petite balle dorée appelée vif d'or qui a des ailes et qui vole très vite, donc il faut être adroit pour pouvoir être à ce poste. Quand le vif est attrapé, c'est la fin du match, donc comme vous vous en doutez, les matchs peuvent devenir très long. Ah oui, aussi on fait gagner 150 points à notre équipe si on l'attrape.

Il leva les yeux et rougit, légèrement de s'être emporté dans son élan sur son sport préféré, les autres en effet le regardaient comme si il venait de faire un strip-tease devant eux.

-- Je crois que vous aviez pas besoin de tout savoir, pour la suite de l'histoire je suis désolé.

-- Tu rigoles, ça à l'air d'être génial ton truc, commenta Archi très curieux sur ce sport des plus éloigné des leurs.

-- Enfin bon, pour en revenir au patronus, j'ai demandé à mon professeur de me l'apprendre car en 3ème année, lors d'un match, une centaine de détraqueurs qui normalement devaient protéger l'école et pas rentrer dans l'enceinte, sont arrivés dans le stade. J'ai fait une chute de cinquante mètres de mon balai, heureusement que la boue à légèrement amorti le choc sinon je serai plus en vie.

-- Ouch, fut tout ce que les autres purent dire.

La fin du repas se passa relativement calmement, surtout qu'ils étaient tous trop heureux de pouvoir reprendre des forces. En rentrant dans sa chambre, Harry s'assis directement au bureau pour se mettre à la rédaction de la lettre pour son oncle.

Quelques minutes plus tard, après avoir rigolé il siffla et Alianté se posa devant lui, il lui accrocha la lettre en l'envoya sur terre porter sa missive à destination. Les deux amoureux se couchèrent, la journée du lendemain serait aussi longue que celle qui venait de s'écouler.

Remus Lupin commençait à s'ennuyer sec, il était, comme pour changer, encore à une réunion de l'ordre. Mais rien de bien nouveau n'était à l'ordre du jour : la disparition de Harry, leurs tentatives pour le retrouver, un mage noir psychopathe, les nouveaux emplois du temps avec l'avancement de la rentrée, un mage noir psychopathe, des attaques et encore un mage noir psychopathe. Enfin bon, c'était devenu le train-train quotidien et il en avait marre de tout ce bazar.

-- Remus vous m'entendez ?

Cette voix le fit sortir de sa rêverie, et il vit que tous les membres de la résistance le regarder comme si il venait de faire le pire sacrilège qui soit en n'écoutant pas le « vénér » directeur de Poudlard.

-- Oui, excusez moi, j'étais sur un autre monde, dit-il avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres.

-- On voulait savoir si vous étiez d'accord pour donner des cours de rattrapage de DCFM à cause de l'année dernière ?

-- Bien sûr il n'y a pas de …

Il ne pu continuer plus loin car un phœnix au plumage d'un or pur avec néanmoins quelques plumes ici et là rouge, verte, bleu, et argent apparut. Il était magnifique, lorsqu'il survola l'assemblée tous le monde pu ressentir la puissance qui se dégageait de l'animal mystique.

-- Albus, demanda Minerva complètement éblouie, vous connaissez cet animal ?

-- Non il m'est absolument inconnu, je ne l'ai jamais vu, mais il a une lettre accrochée à sa patte.

L'oiseau tourna encore puis vint se poser sur l'épaule de Remus qui en profita pour le caresser ce qui le fit chanter joyeusement. Il ouvrit la lettre et dès qu'il vit le début il se mit à rire :

_Salut tonton, (coucou futur tonton),_

_C'est Harry (et Maya), on t'écrit ce petit mot pour te faire part des nouvelles du pays. (Alors ryry) arrêtes avec ce stupide diminutif (il est complètement cinglé, hier il est allé faire joujou dans un volcan pour s'amuser ). Mais non je te promets tonton je m'amusais pas, j'essayais de parvenir à maîtriser le feu et quoi de mieux qu'un volcan avec de la lave en fusion ? (une allumette c'est moins dangereux). J'ai aussi battu à l'épée un des membres du conseil qui m'est aussi antipathique que Malefoy (et voilà c'est reparti mais je suis d'accord avec ryry,) Grrr (il est pas net cet elfe, en plus c'est dingue comment il est méchant avec les autres, je te jure je connaîs pas ce malofoy mais… et pourquoi tu ries comme ça) c'est malfoy et pas malofoy et rends moi ma plume s'il te plait (il est d'une méchanceté rare envers ceux qu'il trouve inférieur et…) Ouf ça y'est j'ai récupéré ma plume mais bon enfin voilà en ce qui concerne mon apprentissage à moi. _

_En effet, je leur apprends à faire un patronus, j'ai appris que Voldemort sévissait aussi ici et il a envoyé des détraqueurs. (d'ailleurs il faut que tu saches que ton neveu à un sacré vocabulaire lorsqu'il parle de ça). Bon disons que je me suis énervé et on a bien retrouvé le jargon d'un adolescent terrien. (en tout cas il nous faut du cocholat), non du chocolat mais il en faut beaucoup (très beaucoup, en plus c'est très bon à ce qui paraît, je sens que je vais me régaler) gourmande (même pas vrai) si (non) si (non), bah laisse tomber en tout cas voilà._

_Alors comment tu trouve Alianté il est beau hein ? (la prochaine fois on t'envoie Maki elle aussi est très belle). Attention la féministe le retour (hey ta pas fini de te moquer de moi). Non j'aime bien te taquiner (bah je boude alors na)_

_Ouf ça y'est elle est plus sur mes genoux, c'est qu'elle est lourde, aïe pourquoi tu me frappes, et tires pas la langue c'est pas très distingué pour les princesses. Oupeusse j'ai écris ça !!! Tu vas nous prendre pour des fous mais bon on l'est déjà, moi c'est génétique et j'ai déteint sur ma princesse (vas-y rattrapes toi) oh le retour ? (oui je voulais le saluer avant d'aller me coucher parce que je suis exténuée, ton tortionnaire de neveu nous a éreinté aujourd'hui) pfoua ( et grognes pas c'est vrai, donc bonne nuit Lunard je te fais plein de bisous) HEY je suis jaloux là ( mais non il faut pas, toi aussi tu en auras des bisous) YOUPI._

_Allez je t'embrasse tonton et prend soin de toi et fait vite pour le chocolat s'il te plait !!_

_A plus _

_Harry Potter (ou ryry si tu veux) Grrrr_

_PS : Tu peux m'envoyer un peu de ton sang s'il te plait ? (c'est pour faire quoi je suis pas au courant moi) tu verras bien._

Là ça en était trop, il se mit à rigoler comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis que ses amis était morts il y a de cela quinze ans. Il n'avait jamais lu une lettre pareille. Il n'y avait pas à dire, les deux jeunes étaient en forme et semblaient plus amoureux qu'ils ne l'avaient jamais été. Il avait l'impression qu'ils adoraient se chamailler pour des broutilles et en cela ils ne pouvaient pas plus ressembler à James et Lily. Il parvint enfin à reprendre un minimum de sérieux, bien qu'une lueur de vie et de joie brillait intensément dans ses yeux couleur ambre. Ça le rajeunissait et lui redonnait un peu de sa vie qu'il avait perdue.

-- Lupin y'a quoi de si drôle ? demanda le professeur de potions avec son tact habituel.

-- Ca ne vous regarde en rien mais je vais devoir partir, je dois aller chercher quelques choses de très important, et je pense que vous avez fait le tour de ce qu'il a avait de plus important à dire. Sur ce je vous salue.

Et sans laisser le temps à quiconque de protester, il avait déjà transplané à Pré-au-Lard. Dans le salon pesait un silence étrange, personne ne revenait de ce qui venait de se passer.

-- Je suis sure qu'il sait où se trouve Harry, s'exclama Molly Weasley avec une conviction inébranlable.

-- Peut-être, déclara le directeur qui semblait plus vieux qu'il ne l'était, l'habituelle lueur de malice qui brillait normalement dans ses yeux avait disparu ne laissant que peine, remords et douleur. Il se peut qu'il le sache, mais si il ne nous le dit pas je suis sûr qu'il a une très bonne raison à cela. Je suppose que Harry ne voulait le dire qu'a lui.

-- Mais pourquoi, on doit le protéger, on doit savoir où il est. Il est encore en premier cycle comment voulez-vous qu'il se débrouille s'il tombe face à des détraqueurs ou encore des mangemorts ? répliqua Tonks

-- En toute supposition que je sache où il est, si je vous le dis pas, c'est parce que je suis sûr que vous iriez courir le chercher pour de nouveau l'enfermer, dit la voix calme de Remus. Désolé, je prends ma veste.

Il la prit et disparut. Dumbledore, face à ce subtil reproche, semblait encore plus abattu.

-- De toute façon on ne peut rien faire de plus, quand il se décidera à nous donner de ses nouvelles, peut-être pourrons nous nous expliquer avec lui, mais je crois qu'il garde trop de rancœur vis-à-vis de nous. Je l'ai vu l'année dernière dans son regard lorsqu'on est revenu du département des mystères. Il s'en veut beaucoup pour plusieurs choses, mais nous aussi nous avons notre part de responsabilité dans ce qui s'est passé en juin. Allez, la réunion est finie, vous pouvez rentrer.

Les autres voulaient parler encore mais ils virent bien vite que le directeur du collège n'était pas en état de continuer. Ils sortirent tous du salon en laissant le vieil homme dans son fauteuil.

-- Mon dieu qu'est ce que j'ai fait !! Je l'ai trahi, il doit me détester, enfin je le comprend, murmura-t-il.

Et soudain, il ne sut jamais si ça avait été une hallucination ou pas, mais en face de lui sur la chaise à l'autre bout de la table, était apparu pendant quelques secondes une silhouette d'un frêle garçon aux cheveux d'ébènes en bataille et aux yeux verts scintillants. Mais ces yeux verts le fixaient avec hargne, amertume, colère, rancœur, animosité, hostilité voire même haine. Il sut à ce moment que pour obtenir son pardon, il lui faudrait énormément de temps et de compréhension, et il ne faudrait pas qu'il refasse les mêmes erreurs.

De son coté, Remus se baladait dans les rayons de friandises de chez honeydukes, il avait prit énormément de chocolat et regardait les autres friandises pour sa (future) nièce, rien qu'en se remémorant la lettre, il se mit à faire des soubresauts pour contenir son rire. Il paya et sortit avec une douzaine de paquets sous les yeux stupéfaits des passants, il passa aussi en coup de vent au trois balais pour prendre un tonneau de bière-au-beurre qu'il était sûr que ça leur ferait plaisir.

Il retourna vite fait à Grimmauld place, où il vit que tous étaient partis, il monta dans sa chambre pour écrire la lettre et tout envoyer. Quand tous les paquets furent rétrécis et attachés avec la lettre à la patte du phœnix, il prit une ancienne fiole qu'il utilisait au collège pour les potions et grâce au sortilège « sanguis », la remplit de son sang. Puis, comme il était arrivé, le phœnix disparut dans un tourbillon de plumes. Il regarda ensuite tout les livres répandus sur le sol puis se remis à ses recherches qui avaient pour sujet principal : le voile de la mort !

A suivre…..

Merci vanou, mizi, titi et mumu.

RAR (et oui je m'y remet) :

Mumu-lissie : lol j'espère que tu aimes la chanson que je vien de t'envoyer (a). Merci pour tes compliments ça me touche Sniff sniff. Je ne sais pas quoi te dire sauf que j'espère que la suite te va aussi. J'espère que la lettre t'a fé rire. Bzouuu ma mumu

Serena24 : J'espère que tu t'amuse aussi en lisant celui car c'est son but quand même. Je suis heureuse que tu ai aimé le dernier chapter bzouuu. Et michi encore pour le coup d'œil sur les fote.

Syds : mais bien sur, ryry é fé pour impressionner les gens et encore on a rien vu. Et pour le rapprochement entre les deux tourtereau ça se passera dans quelques chapter mais po de suite encore. Allez bzouuuu

Audydlou : bah koi fo un peu de piment aussi dans cette relation et puis ça montrer combien elle tien à lui. Alors Maya va garder son piment mais en se calmant au fil de l'histoire, ce chapter est un chtit peu plus long lol mais tu sais je me tien toujours à un mini de 2500 mots. J'espère que tu aimes ce chapter et surtout la lettre. Maya l'abeille est aussi connu en France je te rassure mais je n'avais fé de rapprochement avec. Allez à plus revieuweuse officielle de ma fic lol

Hisoka : je continues t'en fé pas, bien que j'ai failli stopper car j'avais presque po d'avis alors je m'était dit ils aimes pu. Allez bonne lecture bzouuuu

Arathorn : lol jé un pote il mé toujours Bouh aussi quand il me parle lol. En tout cas merci pour ce petit mot ç m'a fé plaisir. Et comprend moi te plé TT je pouvé po écrire alors soit je répondait po o Review soit je mettais pas de chapter le choix était vite fé. Bzouuu

Helene : tu attends qu'elle soit toute sur le net ?????? O O tu attendras longtemps, je suis entrain d'écrire le chapter 52 et je te dit que je suis loin du but et je ne met qu'un chapter par semaine alors tu sera là dans longtemps encore. Allez bzouuu et merci encore pour la review

Paco : ça me touche que tu trouve mes chapters de mieu en mieu ça me dit que je devien un peu plus à l'aise avec l'écriture. Pour ta réponse sur les Dursleyx tu verras dans un peu plus de 10 chapter. Allez bzouuuu

JOB3-14 : Oh un pitit béb ?? tu é tout pardonné. Comment qu'il s'appelle ? comment qu'il ? oh un bébé cé trop super je suis contente pour toi. OUlalala ta femme est comme maya je te dit que tu as de la chance car même si elle é assez explosif elle est passionner vaillante et raide dingue de son ryry. Là on le voit pas encore mais quand il seront de retour sur terre tu le verras. Allez prend bien soin de ton boudchou, bzouuuuuu

Onarluca : et voila la suite mais dsl elle é po arrivée vite, allez je le mé vite en ligne bzouuuuuu

Et voila un chapter en ligne, j'espère que vous aimerez la lettre je me suis bien amusée en tout cas en la faisant.

J'attends impatiement vos reviews bzouuuuu

Mili


	26. Leçon particulière

_Et voila un nouveau chapter que je vous met en ce vendredi soir. Alors je vous prévient je pars en vacances demain matin donc sorry y'ora po de chapter la semaine prochaine._

_Allez merci Serena24 et ptititi pour vos corrections o combien précieuses_

_Allez bonne lecture je vous retrouve en bas_

****

****

**_25 : Leçon particulière_**

Deux jours étaient passés depuis que le survivant avait envoyé la lettre à son oncle. En tout cas quelque chose était sûr, Mayaween et lui se souviendraient encore longtemps de la crise de rire qu'ils avaient pris en l'écrivant. Il espérait que son oncle réponde vite car ses réserves de chocolat devenaient de plus en plus maigres. En effet, malgré le rationnement de chocolat, les elfes et l'amazone faisaient tout leur possible pour parvenir à un résultat satisfaisant. Harry était fier, ils avaient beaucoup progress : les plus avancés faisaient maintenant un nuage de bonne taille, et les moins avancées un nuage plus restreint, mais tout le monde était sur la bonne voie. En plus, pour leur permettre de se reposer, il leur avait dit qu'il leur laissait leur après midi, ce qui fut accueilli avec bonheur.

Alors qu'ils faisaient une pause chocolat, un joyeux chant retentit, et Harry souffla de soulagement lorsqu'il vit Alianté se poser devant lui. Il le débarrassa de tous les paquets rétrécis et fut surpris par le nombre. Il prit la lettre et se mit à lire :

_Hello les amoureux,_

_Je te rassure Harry, c'est bien génétique chez toi, mais là je crois que c'est grave quand même, je te jure j'en rigole encore. Et je n'avais plus ri ainsi depuis des lustres. En plus c'est pas passé inaperçu, Alianté est arrivé en plein milieu d'une réunion et y'a plus de doute, ils savent que je sais où tu te caches, mais je leur dirai rien promis. Dit à Maï que je serai ravi de rencontrer Maki la prochaine fois, elle doit aussi être très belle._

_Je dois te dire que je suis fier de toi pour tous les efforts que tu fais, mais Maya a raison, tu penses pas qu'un volcan avec en plus de la lave en fusion est un peu trop dangereux non ??? Je m'imagine déjà ce que tes parents et ton parrain auraient dit si ils avaient été là. Ta mère alias « lily la tigresse » leur aurait hurlé dessus en disant que c'était de leur faute à cause des stupides histoires qu'ils racontaient quand tu étais petit, quoique tu ne dois plus t'en souvenir._

_Alors, tu transmets ton savoir à propos du patronus, c'est super ! Ils s'en sortent comment ? c'est quoi leurs formes ? Dsl pour la curiosité mais tu dois bien savoir que c'est mon trait de maraudeur qui refait surface._

_Tu as du voir aussi le nombre de paquets assez impressionnants, j'ai remarqué que Mayaween était assez gourmande, mais lui dis pas. Donc je suis allé chez honeydukes et j'ai prid beaucoup de chocolat, des patacitrouilles, des dragées surprises de Bertie Crochue, des sucettes au sang, des sorbets citrons, des Fizwizbiz, des Baguettes magiques aux réglisses, des Ballongommes de Bullard, des Bulles baveuses, des bonbons explosifs et plein d'autres. J'ai aussi fait un détour aux trois balais et tu as un tonneau de bierre-au-beurre, alors régalez vous bien. _

_Une dernière chose avant de finir, je t'ai envoyé mon sang dans la petite fiole, mais que vas-tu en faire ? J'aimerais savoir même si je sais que tu ne me répondra pas avant que je ne te revois sur Terre._

_Prends soin de toi fiston, et prends soin aussi de ma future nièce_

_Bisous_

_Lunard___

_(membre à part entière des terribles maraudeurs)_

_PS : ça faisait un bail que j'avais pas ressorti mon super titre maraudien_

Il rigola puis mit la lettre dans sa poche, il fit un bisous sur la joue de Maya et lui dit devant son regard étonn :

-- C'est de la part de tonton Lunard

-- Alors il a aimé notre lettre ? demanda-t-elle avec espièglerie

-- Il a adoré, il en rit encore à ce qu'il m'a mis, en plus il a dévalisé la confiserie.

Ils rigolèrent puis rendirent aux paquets leurs formes originelles, les elfes regardaient les sac avec des yeux exorbités. Harry se contenta juste de dire que la réserve de chocolat venait d'arriver, ce qui déclencha pas mal de rires. Maya prit une boite de bonbons au hasard et se mit à les déguster et elle se régala, il ne fallut pas longtemps aux autres pour qu'ils fassent pareil. Le survivant prit la fiole de sang et s'approcha de Mizi.

-- Imelda je peux vous parler un moment, s'il vous plait ?

-- Bien sur, no problem comme tu dirais, tu veux en parler là, ou alors dans un coin un peu plus à l'écart ?

-- A l'écart

Ils s'éloignèrent des autres qui s'amusaient à goûter tout ce qui leur tombait sous la main, à les voir on aurait dit des enfants en période de noël. Arrivés dans un coin du parc où il n'y avait personne, le survivant prit la parole :

-- Donc voilà, je voulais vous parler parce que vous êtes guérisseuse. Mon oncle a une maladie que l'on dit incurable chez moi. En fait, quand il était jeune, il s'est fait mordre par un monstre que l'on appelle Loup-Garou et depuis chaque pleine lune, il se transforme en ce monstre sanguinaire. Mais le problème est qu'il souffre énormément et s'automutile à moitié, j'ai peur que ça finisse par le tuer.

-- Je vois où est le problème !! Donc tu voudrais savoir si moi je suis en possession de moyen qui puisse le sauver, c'est ça ?

-- Exactement, je ne veux pas te retarder dans tes travaux mais c'est la dernière personne qui me reste et je n'ai pas envie de la perdre.

-- As-tu un peu de son sang ? Et je m'y mettrai cette après-midi, j'espère que je pourrai t'aider !

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents en lui tendant la fiole, il allait enfin pouvoir aider son oncle. Il priait Merlin pour que Mizi trouve un remède, il ferait tout pour ça. Ils retournèrent vers les autres qui avaient fini de s'empiffrer et qui étaient allongés par terre en train de regarder les nuages et leurs formes. Le survivant retourna se poser à coté de sa compagne contre le mur, puis voyant qu'il était revenu, elle se leva et se posa entre ses jambes avant de s'appuyer contre son torse. En voyant ça, le jeune Potter sourit et passa des bras protecteurs autour d'elle. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur monde qu'ils ne virent pas que Van avait sorti un calepin et les dessinait. En effet, bien qu'il soit l'architecte de la cité, il n'en restait pas moins un formidable dessinateur. Mizi, qui se trouvait à coté de lui, admirait le dessin prendre forme, c'était magnifique.

Tout ce petit groupe ne ressortit de sa torpeur que lorsque la cloche de midi sonna, plus grand monde n'avait faim après s'être empiffré de sucreries, alors ils restèrent à leur place. Du coté des deux amoureux, ils continuaient de se regarder tendrement dans les yeux.

-- J'ai envie d'aller au lac cette aprem !

-- Ma puce, n'oublies pas ! Je ne sais absolument pas nager. Dois-je te rappeler que la dernière fois que je suis allé dans l'eau, j'ai failli mourir noy ? Heureusement que tu étais là.

-- Je t'apprendrai, comme ça on s'amusera bien, déclara-t-elle en approchant son visage de celui du jeune homme

-- J'aurai le droit à des cours particuliers, constata le survivant avec un sourire malicieux en approchant également son visage, comment pourrais-je refuser une si belle offre ?

-- On ne peut pas, souffla l'amazone à quelques centimètres des lèvres de son amant.

Finalement, pris par une impulsion, elle posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, comme toujours elle sentit des frissons de plaisir lui parcourir le corps, sans oublier qu'elle avait l'impression qu'une colonie de papillons avait élu domicile dans le bas de son ventre, elle le souhaitait, elle le désirait, elle voulait ne faire plus qu'un avec lui, mais elle savait que ce n'était guère le moment ni le lieu.

De l'autre coté Harry était pareil, il savait qu'il n'avait que 16 ans, mais il était assez mûr, il voulait qu'elle soit sienne. Il l'aimait tellement qu'il en avait mal au ventre.

Finalement, le baiser se rompit et ils se mirent à se fixer yeux dans les yeux oubliant tout ce qui se passait à coté. Ils étaient dans leur bulle, plus rien ne pouvait les atteindre, les toucher, ils étaient protégés par leur amour inébranlable. Ils sortirent de leur torpeur lorsque les elfes se levèrent, chacun retournant à son poste. Ils firent de même et retournèrent chez Archi chercher de quoi ils auraient besoin pour leur après midi aquatique.

Une fois arrivé, l'amazone prit son maillot et alla se changer dans la salle de bain car elle voulait réserver la surprise à son compagnon. Pendant ce temps, Harry regarda dans le placard et ne vit qu'un short de bain. Il l'enfila avant de remettre ses habits par dessus, il vida aussi son sac à dos pour y mettre quelques friandises, de la bière-au-beurre, et deux serviettes en plus d'une couverture. Il prit sa guitare au cas où il puisse en jouer car cela lui manquait, il ne l'avait plus touchée depuis au moins deux semaines et ça lui manquait énormément.

La princesse le rejoignit en bas assez rapidement, elle aussi avait remis ses vêtements mais elle avait défait ses cheveux qui désormais coulaient le long de son dos. Elle piqua un baiser à la volée à Harry puis sortit toute joyeuse dehors. Légèrement stupéfait, un sourire s'étira sur ses lèvres, puis le survivant la suivit. En chemin, il eut du mal à retenir son rire face à l'attitude de sa compagne qui gambadait joyeusement en direction du lac. Soudain elle s'arrêta et se tourna vers Harry qui décidément voyait bien que la jeune fille avait quelque chose derrière la tête. Et en effet quelques minutes plus tard elle se plaça devant lui, avec un sourire angélique qui n'allait définitivement pas avec la lueur démoniaque qu'il y avait dans ses yeux. Elle plaça ses bras délicatement autour du cou de son amant, et l'embrassa langoureusement sur le lobe de l'oreille. Le survivant poussa un soupir de ravissement et caressa le bas du dos de sa compagne avant de commencer à faire passer ses mains sous son pull. Rapidement la jeune fille fit glissé sa langue jusqu'à la bouche de son compagnon avant de capturer ces lèvres qu'elle aimait tant. Harry à contre cœur l'éloigna de lui, il la fixa dans les yeux et vit qu'elle avait toujours le même petit sourire.

-- Quand tu fais ce sourire, tu veux quelque chose, toi

-- Mais voyons tu me connais !!!

-- C'est pour ça que je dis ça, répliqua le jeune homme avec le même sourire

-- On pourrait pas apparaître directement là-bas s'il te plait ? supplia-t-elle en approchant vers oreille.

Harry savait qu'il venait de perdre le match lorsqu'il passa sans même s'en rendre compte ses bras à la taille de sa compagne. Elle-même passa ses bras autour de son cou en souriant comme une petite fille qui viendrait de faire plier ses parents pour avoir un nouveau jouet. Harry soupira et se concentra pour faire bouger deux corps dans la direction souhaitée, pour parvenir à bien transplaner, il du puiser assez profondément dans ses réserves. Et dans un plop ils disparurent enfin.

Quand ils réapparurent, ils étaient sur la berge du dit lac. Harry lâcha sa prise sur sa compagne et sentit bientôt que ses jambes ne le portaient plus et il s'écroula par terre pour reprendre son souffle. L'amazone fut tout de suite à ses cotés absolument morte de peur de le voir s'effondrer par terre.

-- Tant fait pas j'ai pas l'habitude de le faire pour deux, j'ai du puiser dans mes réserves mais laisse moi quelques minutes pour reprendre mon souffle et après j'irai mieux. Mais donne moi un morceau de chocolat ça ira mieux.

Mayaween s'exécuta le plus rapidement possible, et Harry fut de nouveau sur pieds. Ils se relevèrent puis regardèrent le paysage enchanteur qui les accueillait. Les arbres étaient tous en fleurs mais il y avait une telle multitude de couleur qu'on aurait dit un arc en ciel, les petites fleurs qui bordaient le lac ou plutôt lagon dégageaient des odeurs tellement envoûtantes qu'ils auraient pu rester des heures ici pour toutes les sentir. L'eau était d'un bleu turquoise qui n'avait rien à envier aux mers des caraïbes et d'une colline à la pierre cristalline s'écoulait une chute d'eau semblant être chaude si on tenait compte de la vapeur qui s'évaporait du bas.

-- C'est magnifique, murmura la jeune fille

Harry hocha la tête en signe d'accord, c'était somptueux, c'était l'endroit parfait. Mayaween enleva ses vêtements et se retrouva avec un maillot de bain deux pièces, il était violet avec des dégradés de roses et un liseré bleu autour. Le jeune homme ne put que siffler d'admiration devant ce spectacle, ce qui fit rougir l'amazone. Elle lui vola un baiser puis se mit à courir en direction du lac, une fois sur les bords, elle plongea avec aisance pour ressortir quelques minutes plus tard. Le survivant lui aussi avait enlevé ses vêtements et se retrouvait en short mais il était beaucoup moins impatient que sa compagne pour aller dans l'eau. Surtout si on tenait compte que les deux dernières fois où il était allé dans l'eau c'était pour la deuxième tâche et qu'il avait failli se faire dévorer par des monstres, et il y avait un mois où il avait du plonger pour échapper à un ours. Oh oui, Harry Potter avait du courage mais il n'était définitivement pas ami-ami avec l'eau, du moins jusqu'à aujourd'hui pensa-t-il. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par un jet d'eau qui lui arriva en plein visage.

-- Allez ryry viens, tu vas voir tu vas bien t'en sortir

Le survivant grogna, il n'était pas aussi sûr qu'elle, mais il s'approcha néanmoins, et pénétra doucement dans l'eau. Elle était bonne, ni trop chaude, ni trop froide. Il rejoignit sa compagne qui s'amusait comme une petite folle en poursuivant les poissons mais en le voyant arriver elle s'arrêta de suite.

Les heures qui suivirent se firent dans la bonne humeur, Harry parvenait enfin à nager sans couler, il n'avait certes pas encore l'aisance de sa compagne mais il était déjà sûr de ne plus se noyer parce qu'il savait remonter à la surface. Au loin, le crépuscule commençait à tomber, et les premières étoiles avaient commencé à pointer le bout de leur nez.

Les deux amoureux sortirent de l'eau et se mirent à grignoter les quelques friandises qu'avaient pensé à apporter le survivant. Après ce bref repas, Mayaween se coucha sur la couverture pour regarder les étoiles, cela lui permettait de combler le vide qu'elle ressentait quand elle pensait à ses amies. Souvent la nuit, elles sortaient et contemplaient les étoiles, chacune parlant avec entrain de son futur, parlant aussi de leur rêves les plus profonds. Mais, elle, elle savait depuis toujours que sa destinée était au coté d'un homme. Comment elle le savait était une question sans réponse, elle le savait point final, elle se sentait attirée par la nouveauté, elle avait envie de liberté et d'aventure. Avant qu'elle ne rencontre Harry, elle rêvait souvent d'Isslandra avec un autre ange qui était Mizonard et à coté de celui ci se trouvait toujours une silhouette dans l'ombre, seuls deux émeraudes en ressortaient. Elle ne pouvait jamais détacher son regard et finalement lorsqu'elle le rencontra elle avait su directement que c'était lui. C'était la partie qui lui manquait, c'était son âme sœur.

Le survivant de son coté, la voyait se perdre dans ses pensées et ne voulait pas lui briser ce moment. Il prit sa guitare, et essaya quelques accords avant de tomber sur celui qui lui plaisait et comme un engrenage les notes se succédèrent pour finalement faire une fort belle musique. Il recommença mais cette fois, il mit des paroles qui lui trottaient depuis un moment dans la tête.

Moi je n'étais rien

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui

Je suis le gardien

Du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire

Tout ce qu'il vous plaira

Elle n'a qu'à ouvrir

L'espace de ses bras

Pour tout reconstruire

Pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a gommé les chiffres

Des horloges du quartier

Elle a fait de ma vie

Des cocottes en papier

Des éclats de rire

Elle a bâti des ponts

Entre nous et le ciel

Et nous les traversons

À chaque fois qu'elle

Ne veut pas dormir

Ne veut pas dormir

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

Pour être si forte aujourd'hui

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Elle vit de son mieux

Son rêve d'opaline

Elle danse au milieu

Des forêts qu'elle dessine

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle porte des rubans

Qu'elle laisse s'envoler

Elle me chante souvent

Que j'ai tort d'essayer

De les retenir

De les retenir

Je l'aime à mourir

Pour monter dans sa grotte

Cachée sous les toits

Je dois clouer des notes

À mes sabots de bois

Je l'aime à mourir

Je dois juste m'asseoir

Je ne dois pas parler

Je ne dois rien vouloir

Je dois juste essayer

De lui appartenir

De lui appartenir

Je l'aime à mourir

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

Pour être si forte aujourd'hui

Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres

De la vie, et l'amour aussi

Moi je n'étais rien

Et voilà qu'aujourd'hui

Je suis le gardien

Du sommeil de ses nuits

Je l'aime à mourir

Vous pouvez détruire

Tout ce qu'il vous plaira

Elle n'aura qu'à ouvrir

L'espace de ses bras

Pour tout reconstruire

Pour tout reconstruire

Je l'aime à mourir

(Je l'aime à mourir / Francis Cabrel)

-- Je t'aime à mourir susurra la voix suave de l'amazone au creux de l'oreille du survivant

Harry tourna la tête et l'embrassa, bientôt le baiser se fit plus passionné. Il allongea sa compagne sous lui …

A suivreuuuuu !!!

Je suis innocente ma taper pas lol (je préfère prévenir avant).

Merci Mizi, vanou et mumu et ossi chtititi pour vos aides.

RAR :

Mileslerenard : Merci pour ce compliment, je dois avouer que la lettre a été un des passages qui m'a été le plus drôle d'écrire. Je continues t'en fait pas bzouuuu

Zorette : Wahouuuu tu as tout lu d'un coup ?? Je te tire mon chapeau et je m'incline devant toi. Déjà rien quand je lit les derniers chapter que j'ai écrit (et qui sont po encore sur le net) ben j'en ai souvent marre lol. Alors comme ça tu as retrouvé ma fic et tu es contente ? je te rassure moi ossi pt2r. Lol je suis po obliger de commenter les déboire de ton pc et de ton chat non ??? Alors pour ce qui est de ma culture de SDA, c'est vrai j'adore cette trilogie mais ce n'est pas la seule, dans ma fic je me suis inspiré de plusieurs mangas et jé remanié certain truc. Pour DUmby, ENFIN quelqu'un qui partage mon point de vue. Hihihihi on va le revoir bientôt dans deux chapters, le pov il é tout triste. Et VLAN dans les dent. prend le jus et se calme un ctit peu dsl d'être parti comme çà je sais c'est grave. Je ferai passer le mot à mes correcteurs pour les fautes et je gardes les compliment que cé bien écrit pk ça il ne retouche po. Allez bzouuuu à la prochaine

Serena24 : Michiiiiii c'est super gentil de me laisser des chtits mots même si tu as déjà des chapter d'avance sur les autres vu que tu me corriges (si Alex lit ça je suis morte ou bonne pour une bonne lignée de doloris snif). Ah vi avant que j'oublies Zorette qui est juste au dessus m'a dit de féliciter mes correcteurs alors FELICITATION et je l'a comprend tu as pas mal de boulot (t'as vu Zorette j'y é pansé na !! lol) allez bzouuu mimi

David : oulala la meilleure des fic ??? heureusement que j'ai pas de web cam sinon on verrai une tomate à la place lol. Ce compliment m'est allé droit au cœur comme une flèche qui aurait transpercé mon âmes (dsl c'est mon deuxième moi qui s'appelle Miliana qui a pété un câble) Vi bon en tout cas je continues t'en fait pas Mili au rapport dans deux semaines promis bzouuuu

Syds : voila la suite mais je suis désolée le prochain n'arrivera que dans deux semaine snif mais bon je dois aussi profiter des vacances pk jé été cloué deux mois chez moi alors là cette semaine je m'amuse et j'oublie HP. Allez bzouuuu

M4r13 : vi en effet mais bon qui ne voudrait pas d'un ryry professeur ?? (ah pas moi en tout cas) beurk encore cette isabelle qui bave c'est dingue ça. Lol. En tout cas j'espère que ce chapter t'as botté comme les précédents. Allez bzouuuu

Mumu-Lissie : Alors si y'a des trucs que tu comprends po c'est pak tu é blonde (HEY mili t'as pas honte de parler comme ça à mumu) Bon d'accord je m'excuse tu me pardonnes ??? bah ta po le choix de toute façon ? (c'est un cas desespéré). Fermes ta gueules toi un peu tu me feras des vacances (Hum hum on est dans une review alors o boulot) oui oki po la peine de nous pété une carrute donc ryry c'est ryry point final lol ET JE NE SUIS PAS GOURMANDE c'est dingue ça bon je continues : {Bah la lettre ça ma fé penser à mes débat interne entre isa et mili et cé pathétique snif} fermes ta gueule (ouais elle a raison) bon je reprend le contrôle. Pour les friandises ouvre ton placard il en é rempli lol et c'estgentil de dire que tu ferai pareil pour moi ça m'a toucher comme une fleche (AH NON TU VAS PAS RECOMMENCER AVEC TA FLECHE) oui bah ça m'a touché bcp bcp bcp. En tout cas voila. Ah vi je part en vacances demain ça cé décidé à la dernière minutes alors bzouuuuuuu (bzouuuuuu)

Vierge : alors l'age de ryry, donc en fait quand il devrai fété son 16ème le 31juillet il fetera les 18 pk ça fé 2ans qu'ils é porti. Donc pour le moment il a 17ans (c'est bon elle a compris elle é po stupide) Fermes là isa putain de bon dieu. se retrounent et voit la revieweuse avec des yeux exorbités oui bon on verras plus tard donc merchii pour tes compliments ça m'a touché. Allez bzouuuuuu

Cincin : (dit ça vient d'où ton pseudo) Mais tu vas te taire un peux isa c'est pas possible. Donc oui dsl cincin, tout tes compliments m'ont bcp touché et tout ceux qui ont déjà lu la suite m'ont dit que cétè de mieu en mieu donc jé bon espoir que ça te plaise ossi (ouai bah reves po trop) ahhhh je vais la tuer celle là. En tout cas je te dit à dans deux semaine bzouuuuu.

Paco ( ???) tien po de commentaire sur celui là de pseudo (oh fermes là un peu je réfléchi) tien c'est une première mais ça fait des vacances. Donc pour en revenir à notre revieweur je te dirai que tu as eu un raisonnement qui aurait pu être juste au sujet des dix dernier chapter (mais tu t'es planté en beauté niark niark) t'étè pas obligezr d'être aussi michante (tiens c'ets toi qui dit ça alors que c'est toi la plus noir de nous deux) mais pas avec les revieuweur. mili souffle de dépit bon en tout cas comme l'a si gentiment dit isa tu fait fausse route et je peu po t'aider sinon y'ora plus de supsence. Allez bzouuuu

JOB3-14 : Alors (kyaaaahhhh un bébé, il a l'air trop mignon, alors comme ça sa maman à les yeux vert comme lily hihiihihi.) Hum Hum c'est MOI qui répond au review et pas toi alors boucles là (ah té po drole, oh fait il é né quand moi je suis du 31juillet ?) c'est desespérant en tout cas merci pour tes compliments ça fait très plaisir. Et sans être imbu de moi-même j'adore avoir des compliments ça me fait toujours plaisir. Allez bzouuuu (fait aussi un ptit bzou à Thierry).

Philipe Gryffondor : Merci pour ce compliments et voici la suite.

Aragorn : ah oui alors je suis contente que je m'améliore à chaque coup (ouai tu en as besoin) bah laisse tomber cette isa est débile (je permet pas). Bon en tout cas voici la suite bzouuuu

Abel : (alors mon poignet il va mieu, je suis allé voir le chirurugien cette aprem et tout vas pour le mieu, ça va lentemant mais surement) OO (Quoi ??) incroyable tu as sorti un truc intéligent ! tu te sent bien ? (AH AH AH c'est pas drole du tout). AH bon pk moi ça m'amuse en tout cas on est content de te revoir Abel et pour la baston tu vas devoir patienter un chtit peu encore deux trois chapter. Ou quoi ke dans le prochain ossi tu en auras mais bon tu verras allez bzouuuuu

S-jenifer-S : (c'est mili qui est monstrueuse je l'ai toujours dit) Fermes ta gueules un peu tu me prends la tête. Donc merci pour ce compliment qui m'a fait très plaisir allez bzou à dans deux semaine.

Audlydou : (revieweuse officielle de notre fic snif snif cé némouvant) taits toi une bonne foi pour toute c'est pas vrai. Donc oui kikoooo comment que tu vas ? tu as eu l'air d'une conne en riant pour la lettre ? (mili a toujours l'air d'une conne alors t'en fait pas) merci c'est gentil oui donc t'en fais pas je crois que pour la lettre tu n'as pas été l'une des seule.allez bzouuuu

Onarluca : merci c'est gentil, je suis heureuse car tu suis mon histoire depuis le début et ça me touche énormément que tu l'as trouve toujours aussi passionnante. Allez bzouuuuuu. C'est bizarre isa à po sortit de conneries

Harryjo : (oh un revenannnnnnnt) mon dieu elle va pas se taire je sens que je vais faire une massacre. (hihihihihihihi) Bah en tout cas je suis heureuse de ton retour et contente que tu aimes toujours cette fic. Allez bzouuuu

Tiffany Shin : (zzzzzzzzzzzzz) youpi elle sé endormi l'ot folle. Oui donc ne t'en fait pas c'est normal le début de ta review. Donc merci pour ce compliment je suis contente que la lettre est eu un tel succès ça m'a touché Alors comme ça tu adorerais avoir du chocolat (slurp miam miam) tien quant on parle de bouffe elle se réveille (auréole au dessus de la tête c'est bon le chocolat) oui bon en tout cas voila la suite. Allez bzouuuuu

Et voila j'ai fini, je sais c'est pathétique mais cé po ma fote si ma schizophrénie devient de plus en plus importante lol.

Bah en tout cas je vous souhaite à tous de bonnes vacances même si pour bcp cé fini et je vous dit à dans deux semaine

Bzouuuuu

Mili (et isa)


	27. Première fois et Azkaban

**ATTENTION NOTE IMPORTANTE A LIRE : **Attention toute la première partie de ce chapter est un R alors les âmes sensibles et ceux qui n'ont pas l'age passer directement à la fin (ne vous en faite pas c'est indiquer). La fin est primordiale pour l'histoire. Voila vous êtes au courant.

Merci Serena24 et ptititi pour vos super correction.

Allez bonne lecture et à plus bas.

****

**_26 : Première fois et Azkaban_**

** ATTENTION R : **

Harry tourna la tête et l'embrassa, bientôt le baiser se fit plus passionné. Il allongea sa compagne sur l'herbe.

Leur baiser se fit plus profond, les mains d'Harry quittèrent sa taille pour remonter plus haut jusqu'aux seins ronds de sa partenaire. Il les enveloppa amoureusement, réprimant un grognement de plaisir.

La jeune fille émit un gémissement de volupté, se cambrant malgré elle pour accentuer la pression des mains de Harry. A ce son, le corps du jeune homme s'embrasa comme une torche, il but avidement à la source de sa bouche, s'enivrant de son goût, de son odeur, de sa douceur…

Il sentit les mains de l'amazone glisser sensuellement sur sa peau brune et gémit à son tour. S'il ne s'arrêtait pas tout de suite, il ne pourrait plus se contrôler ! Il devait stopper cette douce torture…

Il ne sut où il trouva le force de se séparer d'elle, mais eut un sourire amusé en entendant le son de protestation de la jeune fille lorsqu'il quitta ses lèvres.

-- Maya, il faut arrêter ou…, commença-t-il, mais elle le fit taire d'un baiser fougueux.

-- Je suis sûre de moi, Harry, ne l'es-tu pas de ton côt ? demanda l'amazone une fois que leur lèvres se détachèrent. N'as-tu pas envie de moi ? Envie de ne faire plus qu'un avec moi ?

Comment pouvait-elle lui poser cette question alors qu'il mourrait à petit feu de ne pas se fondre en elle ? Mais, il ne voulait pas précipiter les chose entre eux, il ne voulait pas que leur première fois soit bâclée ou faite à la sauvette. Il voulait que se soit romantique, merveilleux pour elle… qu'elle ait un souvenir impérissable de leur première union…

-- Je…,

Mais une nouvelle fois elle l'interrompit d'un baiser passionné.

-- Tu penses trop, Harry Potter !

Sans doute, mais il voulait le meilleur pour elle. Il ne voulait pas la décevoir…

-- Harry !

Il plongea ses prunelles émeraude dans celles de Maya. La supplique muette qu'il vit au fond de ses yeux vainquit ses dernières réticences. Il se pencha et lui donna un baiser empli d'amour.

-- Je t'aime.

Pour toute réponse, Maya lui dévora la bouche tandis que ses mains parcouraient sa nuque, son dos, en une caresse fiévreuse. Harry grogna de plaisir tout en rendant la pareille à la jeune fille, avide de toucher sa peau chaste et douce.

Il interrompit leur baiser, ce qui arracha un nouveau son plaintif à Maya, mais l'amazone soupira d'aise alors que la langue de son compagnon glissait lentement vers son oreille, qu'il mordilla sensuellement.

« Harry » souffla Mayaween, les mains enfouies dans la touffe brune du jeune homme.

Il bougea soudain et mit l'amazone sur lui. D'une main experte, il délassa le haut de son maillot de bain, libérant les seins ronds de la jeune fille.

Harry sentit sa gorge se dessécher alors qu'il contemplait avec amour la poitrine de sa partenaire. Pointes dressées, vibrantes, ses seins semblaient appeler ses caresses. D'une main hésitante, il en caressa un comme s'il avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse à son contact. Maya se mordit les lèvres pour ne pas gémir de plaisir.

Douce… si douce…

Il plongea ses yeux verts brillants de désir dans la profondeur de ceux de Maya. Elle comprit la demande muette qu'il formulait et hocha la tête, le corps aussi vibrant de désir que le sien.

Comme dans un état second, elle planta ses ongles dans l'avant-bras de Harry et se pencha lentement en avant. Elle sentit que la respiration de son amant s'accélérait, mais il ne bougea pas et continua de la fixer avec une sorte de fascination.

Puis, soudain, il captura une pointe entre ses dents et lui infligea la plus douce des tortures, suçant, mordillant, embrassant, tétant tour à tour le mamelon mûr.

« Oh !! » gémit Maya en se tordant de plaisir sur lui.

Avec un grognement sourd, Harry honora le deuxième sein alors que Maya fermait les yeux, transportée ; un gémissement involontaire passa ses lèvres.

Harry se repaissait de la texture de sa peau, de sa douceur, de son goût…

Combien de temps dura cette caresse exquise, enivrante ?

Sans trop savoir comment, l'amazone se retrouva allongée sur l'herbe, la bouche de Harry la torturait toujours délicieusement, et elle noua ses bras autour de son cou pour l'attirer plus près encore, pour l'encourager à continuer.

Pendant ce temps, ses mains avaient entrepris un voyage sensuel sur le corps de sa compagne, découvrant, caressant chaque centimètre de sa peau.

Le peu de vêtement qu'ils avaient alla vite rejoindre le reste, les laissant nus sur l'herbe chaude. La bouche de Harry prit alors le relais de ses mains, parcourant chaque centimètre carré de sa peau douce.

-- Harry !! supplia Maya alors qu'il lui donnait le plus intime des baisers.

Il la tortura ainsi pendant des heures lui sembla-t-il. Jusqu'à ce qu'elle n'en puisse plus et lui demande grâce en un gémissement sourd. Alors seulement, il quitta ses cuisses pour venir l'embrasser, partageant le goût de son propre désir avec elle. Il se redressa, le visage sombre de désir, et demanda une dernière fois :

-- Mayaween, tu es sûre ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux, pressa ses mains sur le visage enflammé de son compagnon et dit doucement :

-- Si tu ne me fais pas l'amour, j'en mourrai.

Harry émit un petit rire rauque avant de se glisser sur elle. Il demeura ainsi quelque secondes le temps qu'elle sente l'ampleur de sa passion, avant de pénétrer doucement, très lentement, sa chair brûlante.

Maya se cambra pour le recevoir en elle, puis l'emprisonna dans le nid chaud et humide de son intimité. Il poussa plus loin, déchirant l'hymen et ravissant ainsi sa virginité. Elle se crispa un instant sous la douleur, fermant les yeux, avant de s'obliger à se détendre pour qu'il puisse venir plus profondément en elle.

Mais Harry avait perçu la contraction de la jeune fille et s'était arrêté aussitôt.

-- Maya ? murmura-t-il d'une voix sourde. Je t'ai fait mal ?

Elle ouvrit les yeux pour voir le visage inquiet de son amant. Il ne vit aucun reproche pour la souffrance passagère occasionnée, mais cela ne voulait rien dire. Il voulut se retirer, mais elle noua ses jambes autour de sa taille pour l'en empêcher.

-- Maya ?

Elle lui sourit en l'enlaçant de toutes ses forces.

-- Ne t'en vas pas. Je te sens enfin en moi, Harry, chuchota-elle, émerveillée. En moi. Ne me laisses pas.

Ces paroles le bouleversèrent. Et elles décuplèrent son désir en même temps qu'elles balayèrent ses doutes et inquiétudes. Il l'embrassa longuement, tout en commençant à bouger doucement, prudemment en elle. Maya gémit en se cambrant alors que Harry tremblait de désir contenu, retardant son propre plaisir pour prolonger celui de la jeune fille. Pour la combler parfaitement.

Ses lèvres enflammées pressées contre la gorge de Mayaween, il la submergea de caresses. Il était en elle, sur elle, partout autour d'elle. Il imprima à son corps tendu un rythme lent voulant encore retarder l'ultime jouissance. Mais ce rythme s'accéléra quand l'amazone posa ses lèvres sur les siennes, accompagnant son geste de mouvements sensuels du bassin.

Elle était si douce… si chaude…

Il approfondit leur baiser, chercha sa main et mêla ses doigts aux siens. De longs frissons les agitèrent tandis qu'ils resserraient leur étreinte avec l'impression de se fondre l'un dans l'autre. Harry émit un long râle auquel Maya répondit par un sanglot de plaisir, alors qu'il se répandit en elle. Libérant sa magie sans même s'en rendre compte, elle les enveloppa, créant un lien magique fait d'amour et de tendresse entre eux. Leurs mains toujours entrelacées, symbole de leur union.

-- Je t'aime, souffla Maya à son oreille en caressant son dos humide de sueur.

-- Je t'aime aussi.

** R finit : **

Après avoir repris une respiration normale, le survivant, qui se trouvait toujours sur sa compagne, releva la tête, et ils se fixèrent dans les yeux pendant un long moment. Finalement ils s'embrassèrent délicatement en faisant passer tout leur amour par ce simple geste. Harry roula sur le côté et appela la couverture qui se trouvait non loin, il l'enveloppa autour de l'amazone et de lui-même puis chacun se blottit le plus près possible de l'autre avant de s'endormir un grand sourire plaqué au coin des lèvres. Ils étaient heureux, ils étaient unis, ils étaient amoureux tout simplement, mais d'un amour véritable, pur et sincère que rien ne pourrait jamais briser. Ils ne remarquèrent même pas que toutes les fleurs qui se trouvaient autour d'eux fussent écloses, et que tous les animaux qui peuplaient la forêt les regardaient avec respect, confiance. On voyait aussi un désir de protection envers ces deux petits hommes qui venaient de découvrir la plus puissante des magies existantes dans tous les mondes quels qu'ils soient.

A peine venait-il de fermer les yeux qu'il sombra dans le sommeil, mais il semblait tout à fait réveillé, il ne se trouvait pas dans la salle des rêves mais sur une île sombre où se tenait une vieille bâtisse noir d'où sortaient des hurlements à faire froid dans le dos. Il se tourna et vit qu'il y avait de l'eau à perte de vue de tout les cotés, soudain il réalisa où il se trouvait. Selon tous les sorciers il s'agissait du pire endroit existant sur terre, gardé par les créatures les plus sombres, c'était aussi le lieu où on avait injustement enfermé son parrain pendant douze longues années : la célèbre prison d'Azkaban. Ce fut une explosion qui le sortit de sa torpeur puis des hurlements, il se dirigea le plus vite possible en direction de la source du bruit et vit avec horreur un véritable massacre, tous les aurors qui étaient chargés de garder les lieux se faisaient tuer. Il distingua entre les formes noires une ayant la tête cachée par une longue capuche, mais d'où on voyait deux yeux rouges remplis de mépris et de haine. A coté était une forme plus petite et replète, qui avait une main en argent et qui tremblait de tout son corps. Il les vit s'engouffrer dans la battisse et il sut qu'il était en train de libérer ses fidèles. Une vague de haine l'entoura et il s'élança en direction des mangemorts qui massacraient les aurors qui diminuaient en nombre. Il était habillé de son costume blanc, blanc pur, donc il supposa qu'il dormait mais sa colère surpassant les barrières des mondes, il s'élança en direction des mangemorts en dégainant son katana, il ne voulait même pas utiliser la magie, il voulait les stopper, et leur faire ce que eux ils faisaient aux autres, sans les tuer bien sur. A quoi bon une vengeance si l'ennemi ne souffrait pas ? Il commença en fonçant dans le tas, il allait extrêmement vite, il fendait l'air et tapait là ou ça faisait mal. Il sut qu'il s'agissait de nouvelles recrues car elles n'étaient pas précises dans leurs attaques, elles étaient brouillonnes et hésitantes. Mais ça il s'en moquait, bientôt ils furent tous maîtrisés mais en se concentrant il se rendit compte que tout les autres prisonniers et leur maître s'étaient échappés. Il baissa la tête et vit un auror à ses pieds qui semblaient vivant mais très mal au point. Il se baissa et le regarda, ce dernier semblait voir un mirage.

-- Monsieur Potter ?? C'est bien vous ? Je suis mort ?

-- Oui c'est moi, et vous qui êtes vous ? Tenez bon, les secours vont bientôt arriver vous ne pouvez pas laisser tomber maintenant, vous êtes toujours vivant, ne vous en faites pas.

-- Je m'appelle Richie Konji dit-il avec difficulté.

Il commença à fermer les yeux et Harry ne voulant pas le laisser mourir, mit sa main sur une de ses plaies et lui transmit un peu d'énergie, ce qui lui fit rouvrir les yeux.

-- Vous ne devez pas vous endormir, vous avez de la famille.

-- Oui, répondit-il avec un petit sourire se dessinant sur ses lèvres, je suis papa depuis deux semaines.

-- C'est magnifique, pensez à votre enfant et rien qu'à lui et votre femme vous ne pouvez pas les laisser, il est comment votre béb ?

-- Regardez dans ma poche à l'intérieur il y a une photo, elle s'appelle Irina

Harry prit la photo tout en faisant attention à ce que Richie ne s'endorme pas, sur la photo se trouvait un bébé habillé d'une petite robe rose, une petite touffe de cheveux montrait qu'elle aurait les cheveux blonds plus tard. Elle regardait l'objectif avec des yeux d'un bleu pale avec curiosité, et elle souriait comme si elle voulait faire très plaisir à son papa. Le jeune baissa les yeux et vit que l'auror recommençait à s'endormir, il l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux et sut que si les secours n'arrivaient pas tout de suite, il n'allait jamais survivre. Comme répondant à sa prière silencieuse, plusieurs « pop » se firent entendre, il reconnut de suite l'ordre du phœnix, il prit soin de bien avoir sa capuche sur la tête, ce qui fit sourire l'auror à terre qui semblait bien décidé à ne pas abandonner sa fillette.

-- Votre fille est magnifique mais vous ne devez pas la laisser seule, elle a besoin de son père. Tout le monde a besoin de l'amour de ses parents, déclara le survivant avec fougue, promettez moi de vous battre pour survivre ?

-- Je vous le promets et je ne dirai pas qui vous êtes, vous semblez vouloir éviter certaines personnes.

-- Exact. Si jamais on vous demande qui je suis, ne le dites pas, mais si vous arrivez à voir un certains Remus Lupin, dites lui que Maya lui passe le bonjour, il comprendra je pense. Et dites lui aussi de me donner de vos nouvelles dans sa prochaine lettre.

L'auror hocha la tête, puis le survivant se releva, il fixa l'ordre du phœnix qui le regardait, il sourit sous sa capuche puis récupéra son sabre qu'il remit dans son fourreau puis il se dissipa comme si la douce brise l'enlevait.

Lorsque le survivant se réveilla il sourit en voyant le visage éclatant de bonheur de sa compagne. Il l'embrassa comme si il cherchait un soutien et un peu de réconfort. Il souhaitait de tout cœur que le jeune papa s'en sorte sans trop de complications. Lorsque le baiser prit fin, la jeune fille le regarda de telle manière qu'il sut qu'il lui devait des explications.

-- Y'a eu une attaque à Azkaban, tu sais la prison dont je t'ai parl !! Voyant que la jeune fille acquiesçait il continua. Voldemort est venu pour libérer ses fidèles, et dehors il y avait les aurors, qui se faisaient massacrer par les mangemorts, alors je sais pas comment je me suis lancé dans le tas, mais ne t'inquiète pas je les ai pas tuer, mais il devront obligatoirement faire un détour par l'hôpital et chez les guérisseurs si tu préfères. Voldemort a pu libérer ses fidèles et il a disparu, en tout cas, il y avait que des cadavres, enfin c'est ce que je pensais, mais à coté de moi il y avait un auror qui était salement amoché, je lui ai transmis un peu d'énergie pour ne pas qu'il abandonne. Tu te rends compte, en plus c'est un père, il a une petite fille de deux semaines j'ai pas pu me résoudre à le laisser partir. Alors je l'ai aidé à tenir le coup jusqu'à ce que les secours arrivent et puis après je suis revenu. Mais l'important est qu'il soit toujours vivant.

-- Je suis fière de toi déclara la jeune fille, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vies ce soir. Tu mérites une récompense.

Sur ce elle l'embrassa fougueusement ce qui les fit à nouveau rouler sur l'herbe. Ils arrêtèrent de rouler quand ils furent stoppés par un arbre. Ils se relevèrent puis voyant qu'ils étaient encore nus se mirent à rougir en repensant à cette formidable nuit où enfin ils n'avaient fait plus qu'un. L'aube pointait le bout de son nez, ce qui les obligea à aller se rhabiller ou cas où quelqu'un viendrait dans les parages. Ils décidèrent d'aller nager une dernière fois avant de partir pour l'entraînement.

Une fois dans l'eau, ils ne nagèrent même pas, ils étaient enlacés et tournaient sur place en battant des jambes pour ne pas couler. Le silence était brisé de temps en temps par quelques baisers. Ils ne voulaient pas se quitter, mais ils durent néanmoins sortir de l'eau. Ils se rhabillèrent avec leurs habits de la veille et se dirigèrent, à pieds cette fois, en direction du palais où devaient déjà les attendre les elfes.

A suivreuuuuuu……… pt2r

Merci à vous 4 mizi, vanou, mumu et titi.

Mili (et Isa) au rapport pour les réponses o reviews.

Miss Nymphadora : (Vas-y tu peux l'étriper ça me fera encore des vacances) Putain elle aurait pas pu se noyer celle là c'est pas vrai. EN tout k merci de ton pitit mot miss, mais je tiens encore un peu à la vie alors je té mit la suiteuhhh (tu avais pas le choix en faite) oui bon en tout cas la voila. Bzouuuu

M4r13 : (C'est quoi tout ces chiffres c'est compliqué comme pseudo). T'es débile c'est pour ça et arretes avec tes remarques sur les pseudo. Donc marie je suis d'acc avec toi pour la chanson moi ossi je la trouve magnifique (Elle a dû faire toutes les guerres, Pour être si forte aujourd'huiiiiiiiii la la la) MON DIEU SORTEZ LES PARAPLUIES (snif snif tu é michante les revieweur ont raison) hihihihihi je suis mili fo po l'oublié. Donc pour en revenir à la review merci et j'espère que tu as bien repris les cours bzouuuuu

Onarluca : Alors comme ça tu aimes pas le mot à suivre ? (ça en fait deux de mot hihihi). Sur ce point je dois dire qu'elle à raison lol. En tout cas j'ai été moins michante sur ce coup. (mais elle se rattrape sur le prochain) CHUUUUUT dit pas où ils vont m'en remettre plein la tête. ( rire sadique ATTENTION AU PROCHAIN CHAPTER….) Mili se jette sur isa et la baillone de sa main tu vas te taire elle verra bien. Donc oui à plus bzouuuuu

S-jennifer-S : voila une grosse semaine est passé (l'été est terminé snif snif, les cours ont repris, Ohhhhh desespoir, oh tristesse) oula le cour de filo lui a fé un sacré choc. En tout cas merci de trouver cette fic toujours aussi bien aller bzouuuuuu

Paco : (oulalala il va nous joué un drame shakespearien) OO Mon dieu tu viens d'utiliser un mot de plus de trois syllabe, mais j'aime bien le théatre. prend ses popcorn et attend devant son écran j'ai hate de voir ça lol. Un dilemme entre moi et isa ?? Jamais ( c'est encore pire qua ça, je dit blanc) moi je dit noire, je dit oui (je dit non). Tu vois la complexité de nos rapport et C (c'est la seule un peu encore normale) est souvent annexé au second plan. (lol on l'a laisse redevenir elle-même qu'en cour lol). En tout cas voila nos déboires et à la semaine prochaine bzouuuu

Aragorn : (oh comme dans le seigneur des nano !!!) Pfouuuuuu (tu té planté de seccion pt2r) Ferme ta gueule isa un peu. En tout cas michi pour ce compliment il me traverse le cœur… (…comme une fleche, souffle desespérant vi on sais on connaît) bon en tout cas à pluche bzouuuu

Cincin : (c'est koi ton vrai prénom lol) vi moi ossi je voudrait savoir. En tout cas michi pour tout allez bzouuuuuu

Audlydou : (c'est koi « smooth » ze connaît po et mili non plus même si elle veut po le dire) vi je connaît pas ossi j'avouuuue snif ouinnnnnnnn, voila maintenant je suis a tout jamais déshonoré. EN tout cas on diré que toi tu n'as jamais entendu parler du calme avant la tempête (pfouuuuuuuuuuuuuuuu) heu isa tu fé koi l ? (bah je fé le vent de la tempête) oki retourne te coucher. En tout cas bzouuuuuuu

JOB3-14 : (OHHH 17juillet c'est comme une amie à moi) en tout cas je suis heureuse que tu soit heureux. (oula po facile à suivre) en tout cas michi pour tout ces reseignements ce bébé à l'air d'une vré perle (viiii je suis d'acc avec elle é cé presque une première) allez bzouuuuu (fé un bzou à ton bébé ossi please)

Tiffany Shin : (tu serai pas gourmande ?) tu parles tu peux parler espèce de goinffre té mal placer pour dire ça. ( tire la langue) En tout cas moi je n'ai aucune honte ne ce qui concerne la fin du dernier chapter lol aller bzouuuuuu

NOTE : putain de bordel de merde j'arrive po à voir les autres review je vous jure chez moi ça beugue impossible à aller sur la première page des review et impossible dans mon logging c'est la mort. Certain peuvent penser à de la flemmardise mais je vous jure sur mon honneur que cé po vré, je n'arrive vraiment po à y lire peut-être que ça vient de mon ordi. En tout cas je vous remercie tous pour vos review, certaines questions posé on été vu dans les réponses o dessus.

Allez je vous dit à la semaine prochaine bzouuuuuuu

Mili


	28. La fierté d'un Oncle

_Et voila un autre chapter, alors étant donnée la rentrée je vais changée les jour de parutions je suis désolée, donc je les mettrais soit le mercredi aprem soit le samedi. Je suis vraiment désolée mais je peux po faire otrement avec mes horaires de merde._

_Autrement merci à tous je suis arrivée au 600 review et c'est plus que je n'aurais jamais imaginé en commençant cette fic. Alors michi et pour les 700 pour feter ça je mettrais 2 chapter en une fois. lol_

_Allez bonne lecture à tous et à en bas_

****

****

****

****

**_27 : La fierté d'un Oncle_**

Quelques minutes auparavant sur Terre :

Cela faisait à présent une dizaine de minutes que Alianté était reparti, et que Remus s'était replongé dans ses livres. Il avait hâte de pouvoir retrouver tous ses amis. Ses yeux se portèrent sur sa malle à plusieurs verrous, il l'ouvrit directement au verrou qu'il avait seulement réouvert il y a quelques jour et cela depuis quinze longues années. Il reprit son violoncelle et l'archet avec une douceur exceptionnelle comme si il avait peur qu'en les saisissant ils ne se transforment en poussière. Il prit les partitions et s'assit à son bureau, il cala l'instrument entre ses jambes et posa l'archet sur les cordes. Dès qu'il commença à faire quelques notes, il s'arrêta en faisant une grimace de dégoût, il n'avait jamais produit un bruit aussi hideux. Il se décontracta et recommença, il se rendit vite compte que la musique était comme le vélo, une fois qu'on savait en faire on ne perdait jamais vraiment le coup de main. Bien vite il reconnut l'air qu'il s'était mit à jouer inconsciemment, c'était le premier morceau qu'il avait appris grâce à sa mère irlandaise : the star of the county down.

Near to Banbridge Town, in the County Down  
One morning last July,  
Down a boreen green came a sweet colleen,  
And she smiled as she passed me by;  
She looked so sweet from her two bare feet  
To the crown of her nut-brown hair,  
Such a winsome elf, I'd to shake myself  
To be sure she was really there.

  
From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay,  
And from Galway to Dublin town,  
No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen  
That I met in the County Down.

At the harvest fair she'll be surely there  
And I'll dress in my Sunday clothes  
And my shoes shown bright, with my hat tucked right  
And all for my nut-brown Rose.  
No pipe I'll smoke, no horse I'll yoke  
Though my plow with rust turns brown,  
Till a smiling bride by me own fireside  
Sits the Star of the County Down.

From Bantry Bay up to Derry Quay,  
And from Galway to Dublin town,  
No maid I've seen like the sweet colleen  
That I met in the County Down

Il ferma les yeux et se laissa guider par ses mains qui courraient le long des cordes. Plus les notes avançaient, plus il y mettait de l'émotion. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie quand il l'avait joué pour la première fois à ses amis, au fur et à mesure chacun s'était mit à son instrument et l'accompagnait, ça avait été un moment inoubliable.

A peine eut-il fini que Molly Weasley déboula dans sa chambre en lui disant qu'il y avait une réunion urgente. Il soupira en se disant qu'il allait encore devoir les supporter et cela deux fois dans la même journée, et la réunion de l'après-midi s'était assez mal finie. Soufflant d'exaspération, il posa son instrument sur le lit et descendit vite en bas. Il pensa être l'un des derniers mais il avait tort, il manquait encore la moitié des membres. Dumbledore semblait éteint, une fois encore les petites étincelles qui illuminaient ses yeux avaient disparu. Cinq minutes plus tard tous étaient là, et le vieux sage (nda : moi je dirait singe mais bon lol) prit la parole.

-- Azkaban vient d'être attaqué, et l'est peut-être toujours encore en ce moment, d'après le peu que je sais, la bataille a été violente et il y a pas mal de morts. Molly allez à Ste Mangouste chercher des médicomages, les autres suivez moi, on va voir si on a besoin de nous sur les lieux de la bataille.

Rapidement tous s'exécutèrent, Remus quant à lui se demandait comment il pourrait mettre au courrant son neveu. Il avait l'air tellement heureux qu'il ne voulait pas le lui gâcher en lui parlant de guerre et de mort. Quand ils arrivèrent sur les lieux du crimes, ce fut encore pire de ce à quoi ils se seraient attendus, le sol était jonché de corps, beaucoup d'aurors semblaient mort mais aussi à leur étonnement beaucoup de mangemorts, c'est à dire une trentaine étaient également au sol en se tenant une partie de leur corps tout en gémissant de douleur. Puis au milieu de tous ça, les membres virent une silhouette près d'un corps qui bougeait encore. Cette dernière était recouverte de blanc et le katana rempli de sang montrait bien qu'il était l'investigateur de la déroute des mangemorts. Il releva la tête et les fixa, on ne voyait rien excepter deux prunelles émeraudes brillant étrangement, puis comme un mirage une brise de vent passa et le combattant se dissipa, et Remus pu jurer le voir sourire sous sa capuche. Il semblait aussi avoir reconnu ces deux émeraudes, mais c'était théoriquement impossible que le propriétaire soit là. Il se dirigea vers la personne qui était à terre juste à coté pendant que les autres se remettaient de leur choc allait aider les autres aurors, Dumbledore se chargeant des mangemorts.

Il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait d'un homme qui d'ailleurs était en sale état, mais il semblait aussi avoir la volonté de vivre. Il s'agenouilla et lui demanda son prénom :

-- Je suis Richie Konji, est ce que vous savez si parmi ces hommes se trouve un certain Rémus Lupin, je dois lui transmettre un message.

-- C'est moi, mais ne bougez pas trop, Harry a pu refermer certaines de vos blessures mais elles vont bientôt se rouvrir si vous bougez trop.

L'homme sourit en tournant sa tête vers le loup-garou.

-- Vous l'aviez reconnu ? Il m'avait dit de vous dire que Maya vous passait le bonjour, et qu'ainsi vous comprendriez, mais vous l'avez fait sans mon aide.

-- Vous savez je le connais assez pour vous dire qu'il ne veut pas que l'on sache qu'il est passé par là. Il a horreur de sa célébrité, et plus il se tient loin des journalistes, qui d'ailleurs commencent à envahir la place, mieux il se porte.

-- Vous savez je n'ai jamais cru ces salades sur lui l'année dernière. Je trouve que c'est ignoble de faire ça à un enfant et même si il s'agit du survivant. Osez dire qu'il avait fait ça pour remonter sa côte de popularité est dégueulasse. En tout cas je ne sais pas ce qu'il m'a fait mais j'étais presque mort et c'est lui qui m'a ramené vers le monde des vivants. Il m'a dit que ma fille avait encore besoin de moi et il a raison je peux pas l'abandonner. Je lui dois beaucoup et si jamais il a besoin de moi un jour, dites lui de venir me voir et je l'aiderai du mieux que je pourrai.

Le professeur de DCFM sourit de toutes ses dents, il n'aurait jamais pu être plus fier de son neveu qu'aujourd'hui, enfin si il était fier de lui pour tout ce qu'il avait fait mais là il était heureux car il savait que cela aiderait le moral fragile de son neveu à remonter. Car il était au plus bas depuis la disparition de Sirius et cela même avec la présence de sa petite amie qui l'aidait bien à remonter la pente. Soudain des médicomages arrivèrent et il siffla en disant qu'il y avait un cas assez grave avec lui. La réaction ne se fit pas attendre, une blouse blanche se précipita vers eux et examina vite le patient. Le médecin sortit un portoloin de sa poche et le fit toucher au blessé en disant que son cas était très sérieux et qu'il fallait l'aider maintenant ou il serait trop tard. Rémus lui sourit en lui disant qu'il viendrait prendre de ses nouvelles. Puis dans un plop le médicomage et Richie disparurent. Le loup-garou alla voir les autres personnes à terre et aida ceux qui avait juste besoin d'attelles et pas de soins plus conséquents.

Les membres de l'ordre ne purent regagner le square grimmaurd que deux heures plus tard. Les journalistes avaient appris l'action du personnage en blanc grâce aux récits des aurors encore mobiles. Ils l'appelaient déjà le sauveur masqué, Remus avait rit en entendant ce nom des plus ridicules, et imaginait la tête de son neveu quand il apprendrait ça. Mais ce qui aussi l'amusait était que les journalistes avaient décidé de fouiner partout pour avoir l'exclusivité de cet individu. Dumbledore avait aussi été interrogé mais à l'étonnement de tous, sauf Rémus, il ne put leur répondre. C'était une première tout de même dans le monde de la magie, le directeur de Poudlard venait d'avouer qu'il ne savait pas quelques choses, ce qui était exceptionnel.

Ils s'attablèrent au salon où Molly leur apporta de quoi dîner pour reprendre un peu d'énergie car ils dormaient à moitié sur les tables. Une fois un peu plus réveillé, le vieux directeur de Poudlard prit la parole.

--Donc le bilan de cette attaque aurait pu être beaucoup plus lourd, il y a eu 12 morts du coté des aurors et les 19 autres sont mal au point mais pourront être sauvés, et du coté des mangemorts, il y a 6 morts et 31 blessés qui sont tous obligés de se faire hospitaliser. Cependant les morts qu'il y a du coté ennemis ont été faits par les aurors, ce qui nous ramène à la question : qui était cette personne en blanc et comment elle a fait pour battre tout ces mangemorts sans utiliser la magie. Je ne sais pas si vous l'avez remarqué mais il portait un sabre plein de sang, il faudrait retrouver l'armurier qui l'a fait pour qu'on puisse retrouver cette personne et peut-être lui demander son aide déclara Dumbledore qui voyait enfin peut-être un espoir dans cette guerre.

-- Ah mon avis, il peut toujours rêver si il veut l'enrôler, et encore plus si il veut retrouver l'armurier, songea le loup garou en rigolant intérieurement.

--Remus c'est vous qui avez parlé au blessé avant qu'il ne parte pour l'hôpital, est ce qu'il a dit quelque chose qui pourrait nous mettre sur sa voie ? demanda Maugrey de son habituelle voix rocailleuse.

-- Non il ne sait rien sur lui, il était à demi mort alors il n'a pas vraiment pu me dire grand-chose, mais je passerai le voir à l'hôpital pour en savoir plus. Mais vu l'état dans lequel il était ça m'étonnerai qu'il ait pu voir grand chose, c'était limite si il était conscient expliqua le loup garou en exagérant un petit peu les symptômes de l'auror, et de toute manière il savait qu'il pouvait compter sur lui pour garder l'identité du jeune homme secrète.

Albus hocha la tête pour acquiesça.

-- Il faut que vous sachiez que tous les prisonniers de juin comme Malefoy, se sont tous évadés, ou plutôt Voldemort (tressaillement général) les a libéré, ce qui laisse prévoir une attaque de plus grande ampleur bientôt. Et je pense que ça tombera pour le bal qui aura lieu avec la France, donc je vais proposer au ministère de donner le bal à Poudlard, ce sera plus simple et plus sécuritaire.

Il attendit que les autres prennent le temps d'assimiler ses paroles puis les envoya tous se coucher pour récupérer de cette dure journée qui s'était finie sur des chapeaux de roues.

Rémus ne se fit pas prier et monta en haut après avoir salué tout le monde. Il slaloma entre les livres, remit son violoncelle dans la malle puis se changea avant de se glisser avec délectation dans ses draps. Comme il en avait prit l'habitude depuis la semaine d'avant il se retrouva dans la salle des rêves et comme la fois précédente il retrouva les deux amoureux mais cette fois ci, ils étaient enlacés dans le fauteuil et semblaient dormir paisiblement, mais il les réveilla quand même. Ils se réveillèrent en sursaut, rougirent, se regardèrent puis soupirèrent de soulagement ce qui intrigua fortement le loup garou qui se demanda le pourquoi de cette réaction hors norme. Finalement il renonça à chercher une explication et comme d'habitude il les serra dans ses bras puis entama la discussion.

-- Alors vous racontez quoi de beaux tout les deux ? Les patronus avancent ?

-- J'y arrive, s'exclama fièrement l'amazone, mais il est bizarre ; comme celui de Harry, mais il est différent.

-- Ah oui, je voudrais bien voir ça.

La jeune fille se leva et ferma les yeux pour se concentrer, soudain apparut du bout de ses doigts plusieurs personnes, ou plutôt quatre : une grande femme plus âgée avec un air sévère plaqué sur le visage mais qui lui ressemblait de manière flagrante et il devina sans aucun problème qu'il s'agissait de sa mère, les deux anges toujours côte à côte regardant farouchement d'un regard froid tous les cotés, et la dernière représentait un jeune homme bien batti avec une cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front et qui était malheureusement pour lui reconnu à travers tout le monde sorcier. Il sourit mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Et en effet comme le survivant les figures n'étaient pas argentées, mais pas dorées non plus. Il était bleu foncé avec un liseré violet sur le contour des silhouettes et répandait une lumière bleue pale, c'était magnifique.

-- Splendide, et les autres ils avancent ?

-- Oui, répondit le survivant, ils ont presque tous réussi. Bon à part ça, comment ça va toi ? Je suppose qu'on est encore le jour de l'attaque, tu as réussi à voir Richie, c'est un jeune auror ? C'est celui qui se trouvait au pied du type en blanc.

-- Il a été transporté d'urgence à l'hôpital, mais je sais que le type c'est toi, j'avais aperçu tes yeux, en tout cas je ne sais pas ce que tu lui as dis mais il se battra jusqu'au bout pour combattre la mort. Je vais essayer d'aller le voir demain. En tout cas, maintenant qu'il t'on vu à l'œuvre pendant une bataille, Dumbledore veut te retrouver pour te proposer de les aider, et les journalistes lancent une recherche aux informations sur un type qu'ils ont appelé le sauveur masqué.

Cette réplique fit rire les adolescents qui décidément trouvait la folie de ce monde de plus en plus absurde.

-- Ils sont pathétiques, commenta le jeune homme avant de reprendre un sourire sadique, Comment on fait pour faire une beuglante ?

-- Tu écris ta lettre normalement puis tu lui jettes le sort sonorus, le blatus pour la voix, et enfin tu mets la couleur rouge avec le sort de colorisation.

-- Je crois que la gazette va recevoir des nouvelles du sauveur masqué

Les trois explosèrent de rire, mais se reprirent vite.

-- Et vous combien de temps il s'est pass ?

-- Environ un mois, j'ai dompté l'eau, c'était assez comique, j'ai fais pleuvoir pendant un après midi, dit-il en rigolant.

-- Et com.. mais il ne pu aller plus loin, une voix retentit en écho dans la chambre.

-- HARRY, MAYA levez vous la cité est attaquée, dépêchez vous de vous habiller, je vous attends aux remparts, hurla la voix de Archi

Les deux adolescents se regardèrent, se levèrent en vitesse grand V, firent un bisous chacun sur les joues du maraudeur complètement abasourdi puis sortirent de la pièce en défonçant à moitié la porte. Le maraudeur pria Merlin pour que rien ne leur arrive puis s'endormit dans la douceur du fauteuil.

A suivre…. (qui a dit que mili était michante sur les fins ???)

Michi pour vos soutiens, vanou, mizi, mumu et ptititi. Et Serena24 pour la correction (elle t'avais oublié en oh lol).

RAR faite par mili et (isa) :

Abel : et vi tu est mon 600ème revieweur (allez avoues que tu préparais ton coup). En tout cas michi pour ce tit mot. (mais ya un truc de zarb) ah vi et koi ? (bah au début il posait plein de questions tout le temps et là il en pose plus) de toute manière on pouvait po lui répondre alors cé po grave lol. Allez bzou abel je te dit au prochain chapter.

Noika : (pt2r oh début mili avait lu nokia comme pseudo trop drole) vi bah cé po ma foooooote, j'ai lu trop vite, tu me pardonnes ? en tout cas je suis heureuse de t'avoir parmis mes revieweurs ça fé plaisir. Pour le bébé cé compliqué en fait. (vi très je confirme) car jé une idée de suite et je pense po de toute façon que ça collerai pour le moment à la situation.( réfléchis un peu : Harry est en permanence en danger, il refuserai que maya reste avec lui si elle était enceinte ou alors il la cloîtrerai dans un monde ou elle ne risque rien) oui donc y'oré des pb. J'espère que tu as compris cette explications po très explicatives lol. Allez à plus bzouuu

David : (oufff tu nous en veux pas), je suis d'acc avec Isa je suis soulagée ossi. Je sais que certains ne font pas de réponse mais moi je part du principe que vous prenez tous quelques minutes pour m'en écrire alors je dois trouver du temps pour vous répondre. (bon cé vré quand j'y répondais po cétè à cose de mon opération à poignet mais bon cétè quand même une circonstance atténuante). Lol donc tu as aimé la prison ? tu as un otre point de vue dans ce chapter et pour le R (c'est ma mizi qui l'as aidé à la faire) vi j'avoue je suis po douée pour ça lol. Allez bzouuuuu

JOB3-14 : hihihihihi (comment tu té débrouiller avec ton neveu lol) en tout cas il ya aura d'ot R mais bon cé po encore je te rassure mais y'en aura un chapter qui sera entièrement pur et dur (le 56 pour vous, mais y'en a d'ot avant) alors fodra que tu inventes pour les lecture lol. Allez je te laisse bzouuuuuu

Super-ana : (super pseudo pt2r) lol heureusement que tu me crois mais hélas ma semaine à po été super snif (moi je diré même pourris). Oulallalala le top 5 (mais en quelle position lol), fermes là Isa elle fé comme elle veut (pfou tu dit ça mais toi aussi tu veux savoir). Enfin bon michi encore et je te dit à plus bzouuu.

S-Jennifer-S : (VIVE REMUS) calme tes hormones la furie, en tout cas voici un new chapter. Voila ta demande à été exaucé lol (pour les Dursley c'est dans pas mal de chapter encore). Allez à plus bzouuuu.

Paco : (ta vu on sé mit d'acc avec mili) vi ta vu si j'arrive o 700 j'en mé 2 lol. En tout cas michi pour ce pitit mot qui fé toujours plaisir bzouuuuu

Mumu-Lissie :oulalalala jé les larmes to noeils (pt2r hihihihi) alors ça fé po porno (sans blague jé po fé exprés lol) lol et heureusement que tu té rendu compte que cétè la réalité et si ta peur vas te blottir dans les bras de ton titi lol. Tu pourras tester certaines choses (Mili ta po honte) absolument pas lol. Je sais qu'elle en meurt d'envie. Allez bzouuu ma mumu

Zorette : (Tu es lyonnaise d'après ta bio ?) vi bon en tout cas lol je pense po que tu es une perverse (moi j'en suis sure ça se lit dans tes yeux) Ses yeux ??? mais tu ne l'as jamais vu (vi bah ça se voit quand même lol) vi bon e ntout cas je voulais te demander si tu avais MSN car j'aimerais papoter avec toi. (ON ES LYONNAISE) vi voila lol. En tout cas voila mon adresse cé Miliana5 arobase et n'oublies po si tu me punis, po de new chapter (hihihihihihi) allez bzouuuu

Tobby : (hummmm je réfléchi à ta punition). ma pov té mal barrée lol en tot cas michi pour ce pitit mot tré sympathique. Tu avais po tout compris pour Azkaban (on s'en doutait alors pour les deux de tenses elle a fé un ot point de vu (a)) T'as pas honte de dire ça (Absolument po) tire isa dans un coin et chuchotte elle va pu nous passer chez chapter apré, réfléchi un peu abruti Illumination dans le cervo d'isa qui vient les yeux rempllis d'o sur le devant de la scène (je suis désolééeeeeeeee !!) Mouai elle en pense po un mot mais cé po grave lol. Allez tchao bzouuuuu à ce soir sur msn.

Tiffany Shin : (Ah mon amie la gourmande !!! tu aimes les skittles ???) ARRETES DE PARLER DE BOUFFE cé po possible ça. En tout cas michi pour ce chtit mot tout gentil. Tu é une de mes plus anciennes (vieille ????) laisse tomber Isa, donc tu é une qui me suis depuis presque le début et ça fé plaisir de te voir toujours fidèle. Allez bzouuuuuu

Kika : oulalala ça me flatte bcp (lui jette po trop de rose sinon elle va jamais redescendre sur terre) en tout cas michi pour ce mot cé tré gentil même si cé un peu excessif lol. En tout cas bzouuu uà pluche

Kira : (tiens ça ressemble o pseudo d'o dessus ???) En tout cas merci pour ces félicitation. (bah tu sais ya un tas de choses à dire, par exemple si tu mélange de la limonade avec de la vod…) tais toi un peu l'alcoolo on a po besoin de tes commentaire. Allez bzouuuu

Carla : (arreter la fic ????) non ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour mais qui sait un jour peut-être que je plaquerais tout et que j'arrêterai. En tout cas pour le moment cette fic je ne peux en aucun cas l'arrêter. (elle tien à sa vie lol) vi ya de ça en plus d'ot chose. Allez bzouuuu

Aragorn : (t'inkiète po elle é bien lancée), vi elle a raison je suis en train d'écrire le chapter 54 sans compter le prologue donc vous êtes assurer d'encore pas mal de chapter lol bzouuuu

Andryade : (toute mes condoléances toi aussi tu é atteint de flamingite aigu !!!!) lol. En tout cas je suis honorée que tu é passer outre ta maladie pour me laisser un chtit mot. Ça me touche commme (la flèche et bla bla bla,, on sais tu nous le ressort à tout les coup) bahhhh koi j'aime bien cette expression je fé comme je veux. Na. Pour le R je suis touchée mais cé une amie à moi qui m'a super aider pour la scène. Pour le quand il rentre sur terre regarde en bas (elle va tout écrire lol) allez bzouuuu

Van : (KYAHHHHHH my vanouuuuuu) tu as enfin retrouver le bouton pour laisser des review lol. (pov de toi comme tu diré lol) allez michi my vanouuuuuu bzouuu

Arathorn : (ahhh tu vas arreter de chialer cé po comme ça que se conduise les hommes) lol pour une fois elle a raison lol. Après on va dire que je te martyrise. (tu as eu le chapter cé le plus important lol) allez chaooo bzouuuu Ara

Onarluca : (viiiiii) tu as raison en fait harry avait besoin de faire ça, cétè pour se rassurer déjà qu'il servait à quelques chose et aussi que se qu'il faisait apportait quelques ptites choses aux autres voila en gros il en avait besoinnnn lol. Allez bzouuuu

Miss Nymphadora : (oh une kamikaze : TAYOOOOOOOO lol) et voila deux foldingues se sont rencontrées lol. Allez bzouuuuuu

La blonde….. : (rien a dire pk té blonde) lol bien envoyer isa lol.

Et voila ouff fini. Alors jé une question qui revient souvent dans les review cé quand ryry rentre sur son monde pour les Dursley, et cé le chapter 36 pour vous. Voila allez bzouuuu

Mili


	29. Mon dieu! La mort les a fauché!

**_Et voila on est mardi et comme promis je vous met un chapter et même avec un jour d'avance lol. J'adorerais en tout cas voir votre tête à la fin de ce chapter pt2r._**

****

**_Bonne lecture et merci pour ta correction Serena24_**

****

**_28 : Mon dieu ! La mort les a fauch !!_**

Après l'appel de l'elfe, les deux amoureux émergèrent tout de suite. Ils mirent les premiers vêtements qui leur passaient sous la main et se précipitèrent à l'extérieur. Il faisait encore nuit dehors, les étoiles étaient hautes dans le ciel, une brise légère soufflait. Cela aurait put être une nuit magnifique si il n'y avait pas en plus la peur chez les habitants qui couraient dans tous les sens, et aussi la fumée qui venait des remparts. Ils s'élancèrent vers la plus proche des tours de guet située aux bords des remparts. Essoufflés d'avoir couru si vite, ils reprirent vite leur souffle et regardèrent ce qui se passait sur les champs de bataille aux pieds des remparts. C'était catastrophique, d'un coté les elfes s'affrontaient avec de la magie, et de l'autre les armes.

Harry, ne supportant plus de voir toute cette souffrance, sauta au bas des remparts et fonça comme il en avait l'habitude, la tête la première dans la bataille. Ne voulant pas faire étalage de ses dons magiques ou cas où la situation empirerait, il se dirigea directement vers les elfes qui se battaient avec des armes et retrouva Archi qui était aux prises avec au moins cinq elfes noirs. Réagissant au quart de tour, il courut l'aider, mais les ennemis l'ayant vu se mirent au travers du chemin dans l'espoir de l'avoir le plus rapidement possible. Le survivant ne se laissa pas abattre, il se débarrassa des enquiquineurs comme il l'avait fait un mois plus tôt avec les mangemorts à Azkaban.

Il finit par arriver à rejoindre Archi et ils se mirent dos à dos pour parvenir à se défendre face à tous les ennemis qui continuaient à affluer et qui les encerclaient. Bientôt ils furent trop nombreux et Harry n'eut d'autre le choix que d'utiliser ses pouvoirs, il décida de tester l'élément qui était de loin son préféré, l'éléments de sa maison : le feu. Il se concentra et ordonna à sa magie de ne faire du mal qu'aux ennemis et donc ne pas toucher les elfes qui combattaient non loin d'eux. Soudain de son corps sortirent des paillettes dorées et elles se dirigèrent vers les ennemis. Dès qu'elles rentrèrent en contact avec ces derniers, elles les brûlèrent instantanément, mais bien vite la fatigue reprit le dessus. En effet, bien que le survivant puisse maîtriser les éléments, il devait faire attention car sa magie se vidait très vite, il n'avait pas encore l'endurance nécessaire pour les maîtriser à plein. Bientôt sa vue devint floue, ses jambes lâchèrent sous lui, ne supportant plus de le porter, il vit au loin de nouveaux assauts arriver mais il se dit qu'hélas il ne pourrait y faire face. Soudain tout devint noir, il sut qu'il ne pourrait aller plus loin et que tout était fini pour lui et il s'écroula au sol avec comme dernière pensée le visage horrifié de Mayaween qui se trouvait encore dans la sécurité de la cité.

Mayaween était encore sur les remparts avec plusieurs membres du conseil, ils avaient d'un commun accord décidé de ne pas bouger pour assurer la défense des portes ou cas où les ennemis parviendraient à passer outre les murs de pierre. Elle regardait son compagnon se battre avec une dextérité étonnante, elle était fière de lui, fière de ses efforts. Elle regarda au loin et vit avec horreur de nouveaux assaillants arriver elle allait le crier au survivant quand avec effroi elle le vit tomber au sol. Elle vit Archi se précipiter vers lui avant de lui-même s'effondrer au sol sous le coup d'un coup de bois derrière la nuque.

-- HARRRRRRRRRRRRYYYYYYYY, ARCHIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII, hurla-t-elle en se précipitant vers les escaliers pour les rejoindre, mais elle ne put aller bien loin, Elendil et Mizi la retenant avec les larmes aux yeux.

N'ayant d'autre choix, elle regarda à nouveau le champ de combat et pour en rajouter à l'horreur de la situation elle vit qu'on prenait les corps de son amant et de son ami pour les emmener au loin. La bataille était finie, mais les pertes étaient lourdes et cela des deux cotés. Quand le silence revint, tout le conseil regardait tristement l'endroit où leurs vaillants amis étaient tombés au combat. L'amazone ne supportant plus cette ambiance, s'écroula à genoux en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps. Imelda de son coté ressentait une peine immense, certes elle venait de perdre deux amis mais de voir cette jeune fille d'habitude pleine de vie complètement éteinte lui fendait le cœur. Elle joignit ses mains et quelques minutes plus tard la jeune fille s'endormit paisiblement d'un sommeil sans rêve, mais nul ne pouvait ignorer le visage strié de larmes de la jeune amazone.

Deux jours étaient passés depuis ce sinistre événement et la jeune fille, qui pour l'occasion avait été installée dans une des chambre du palais, ne donnait toujours pas le moindre signe d'un quelconque réveil. Enfin, c'est ce que pensaient les elfes, car la veille elle avait effectivement reprit connaissance mais elle reprit vite conscience du drame qui s'était passé et elle s'était remise à pleurer de peur, parce qu'elle se retrouvait seule, et de peine parce qu'elle venait de perdre la moitié d'elle même. Ce soir là elle se réveilla aussi, mais elle vit qu'il y avait Elendil et Imelda assisses sur des chaises à coté d'elle pour veiller sur elle. Dès que les deux femmes elfes la virent ouvrir les yeux, elles se mirent chacune de chaque coté du lit.

-- Comment tu te sens ? demanda Imelda d'une voix douce mais quand même empreinte d'une certaine inquiétude.

La jeune amazone ne répondit pas et se recroquevilla un peu plus sur elle-même, elle ne voulait parler à personne, elle voulait rester seule, seule avec sa peine et seule avec ses souvenirs. C'est ainsi qu'inconsciemment elle se mit à fredonner les paroles que son amant lui avait écrites pour elle le soir où ils étaient au lac et qui fut pour elle la plus belle soirée de sa vie.

-- Tu veux manger quelque chose ? tenta cette fois ci Elendil.

Mais le même schéma que pour la précédente question se répéta. Soufflant d'exaspération, la guérisseuse tenta tout de même une dernière question.

-- Tu veux discuter un peu avec nous ?

Mais elles n'obtinrent toujours aucune réponse, juste le léger fredonnement qui venait de la jeune fille.

-- On va te laisser un peu seule si tu veux !!! dit Elendil en se levant vite imitée par sa camarade.

Une fois qu'elles eurent fermé la porte elles entendirent un éclat de sanglot épouvantable sortir de l'autre coté de la porte. Cela leur brisa le cœur, elles aussi avaient de la peine mais celle de la jeune fille semblait intarissable. Les épaules voûtées et le regard sombre elles rejoignirent les autres membres du conseil qui passaient à table. Dès qu'il les vit entrer, Van s'empressa de demander des nouvelles de leur amie.

-- Alors comment va-t-elle ? Est-ce qu'elle s'est enfin réveill ?

-- Oui elle est réveillée, mais elle est complètement effondrée, on ne peut pas en tirer un mot, elle reste recroquevillée sur elle-même en fredonnant la même mélodie, il me semble aussi qu'elle dit les paroles, mais impossible de les comprendre. Mais elle s'y rattache comme si c'était tout ce qui lui restait dans la vie, expliqua Imelda complètement abattue.

Elendil dans son coin réfléchissait à ce que disait sa camarade, elle n'avait pas compris sur le coup mais maintenant elle savait pourquoi la jeune fille restait obstinément sur cette chanson et non pas sur une autre.

-- Non, elle fredonne cette musique car ça la rapproche de Harry, vous ne le saviez pas, mais c'est un formidable musicien. Archi, dit-elle difficilement au souvenir de son ami, m'a dit qu'il l'avait plusieurs fois entendu chanter et jouer et que c'était absolument magnifique. Donc je suppose que ce quelle chante doit être une chanson de Harry ou alors même une chanson qu'il a écrit spécialement pour elle.

Après cette déclaration, tout le monde se tut, tout le monde se reperdit dans ses pensées. Legolas quant à lui se demandait pourquoi on avait emporté le corps de leurs compagnons. Peut-être étaient-ils encore vivants, mais peut-être aussi ne fallait-il pas se faire trop d'espoir. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par une porte claquée avec tellement de force qu'il cru qu'elle allait sortir de ses gonds.

Dès que les deux femmes elfes sortirent de la pièce, elle se redressa et éclata en sanglots en resserrant son coussin contre son cœur en continuant à chanter SA chanson. Elle avait espéré à son réveil que tout ce qui s'était passé n'avait été que cauchemar mais à son grand malheur la mine triste de ses amies lui avaient fait s'effondrer tous ses derniers espoirs. Elle ne pouvait pas croire qu'il était mort, il ne pouvait pas, il ne devait pas, il n'avait pas le droit. Il lui avait promis de ne jamais l'abandonner, de toujours rester avec elle mais là il avait disparu et ne reviendrait jamais. Finalement lasse et fatiguée de chercher un espoir vain, elle se rendormit en serrant toujours son coussin contre son cœur. Elle se mit à revoir tous les plus beaux moments qu'elle avait vécus avec son compagnon. Puis elle revit son arrivée sur cette planète et la présentation du conseil qui s'était déroulé le jour où ils s'étaient réveillés après qu'ils aient reçu la révélation des éléments. Soudain, son regard se fixa sur Xenifoy et ses yeux qui reflétaient un dégoût incroyable envers eux, puis elle se réveilla en sursaut. Elle se leva et partit à toute vitesse en direction du siège du conseil. Ses yeux habituellement remplis de malice et d'amour étaient à présent emplis de froideur et de haine. Sans prendre de gants, elle ouvrit les portes de la salle à grand coup de pied, elle balaya la pièce du regard.

-- Où est Xenifoy ? Où est ce traître ? demanda-t-elle avec une voix froide frigorifiante aussi coupante qu'un couteau.

Tous tournèrent la tête là où quelques minutes plus tôt se trouvait l'elfe.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe, s'exclama Legolas un peu perdu face à l'excès de colère de la jeune fille

-- Ce qui se passe ? répéta incrédule la jeune fille. Mais vous êtes bigleux ou quoi, y'a un traître dans vos rangs et ce traître c'est lui. Ne me dites pas que vous ne vous en n'êtes jamais rendu compte quand même ? Ça se voit comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Si je le trouve je vous jure qu'il ne va pas s'en sortir en bon état, il m'a arraché le cœur alors moi je lui arracherai la vie.

Et sans préambule, elle tourna les talons et retourna dans sa chambre.

De son coté Xenifoy soupira de soulagement en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil dans la grande salle du manoir de la cité de Drannoc, heureusement qu'il avait senti arriver la gamine sinon il était fichu. En tout cas maintenant sa couverture était grillée, le maître ne serait pas content quand il l'apprendrait. Dorénavant il ne devra plus quitter le territoire des elfes noirs. Il se mit à rire comme un dément, dans peu de temps tout le monde lui appartiendra, il gouvernera comme le monarque absolu, tous les pouvoirs seront à lui et il pourra enfin écraser ses vermines qui furent autrefois ses camardes au conseil. Oh oui il aimera ça, et le plus vite sera le mieux. Il releva sa manche et caressa tendrement, presque religieusement le bracelet vert avec la tête de mort dessus, son maître ne l'avait pas recontacté depuis un bon moment.

-- Peut-être lui est-il arrivé quelque chose ? se demanda le traître avant de rajouter en se secouant la tête, mais non le maître est invincible rien ne peut l'atteindre, c'est un dieu.

Il fut sorti de ses pensées par la porte s'ouvrant sur un homme d'apparence jeune mais dont les yeux noirs ne reflétaient que haine et mépris mais aussi respect. Il semblait à bout de nerfs vu son comportement assez impulsif et son visage déformé par la fureur.

-- Maître, ça ne peut plus durer, on ne peut pas maîtriser ces créatures. Les hommes ne veulent plus s'approcher d'eux. Même quelques uns se sont évanouis. Il faut que l'on passe à l'attaque contre la Cité dorée pendant qu'elle est en position de faiblesse.

-- Je le sais Iturba, tu te crois plus malin que moi !!

-- Non je n'oserais pas maître mais ce n'était qu'une suggestion parmi tant d'autre.

-- La prochaine fois abstiens toi. Ma couverture dans la Cité dorée a été détruite par cette morveuse. Nous attaquerons dans 3 jours exactement et cette fois en pleine journée, comme ça ils sentiront encore mieux le goût amer de leur défaite. Préviens les hommes de se tenir prêt.

-- Tout de suite maître.

Et sur ce, le dénommé Iturba se retira pour accomplir sa mission. Pendant ce temps, Xenifoy exultait en se voyant déjà maître de la légendaire Citée dorée. Son pouvoir sera total mais en attendant il s'ennuyait ferme, il ne pouvait plus aller au conseil et répliquer à tour de bras ses répliques acides à tous ces traîtres à leur race. Puis un sourire étira ses lèvres, oh si il avait de quoi s'amuser finalement, il avait oublié ce cher archiwendel qu'il avait soigneusement laissé croupir dans un des cachots du palais.

-- Elibèd appela-t-il. Puis un elfe entra dans la salle et s'agenouilla devant Xenifoy, il avait un air complètement stupide comme si chaque mot qu'on lui disait rentrait d'un coté pour ressortait de l'autre.

-- Oui maître, que puis-je faire pour vous aider ?

-- Emmène moi le prisonnier que l'ont à pris il y a deux jours. Et pas son frère !!! Puis voyant que son interlocuteur ne semblait pas comprendre grand chose vu son air de débile il expliqua : en bas il y a deux prisonniers identiques, emmènes moi le plus amoché. Tu as compris ?

-- Oui maître, je le fais tout de suite.

Puis il sortit de la pièce et se dirigea dans les profondeurs de la propriété, il arriva devant un cachot et dès qu'il ouvrit, deux elfes absolument identiques levèrent la tête dans sa direction. Elibèd regarda intensément d'un regard particulièrement arriéré les deux elfes, ce qui les fit rigoler sous cape, puis prit celui qui n'avait pas d'ecchymoses, après tout se dit-il son maître lui avait demandé de lui emmener le moins amoché des deux et l'autre avait des bleus un peu partout sur le visage.

Ils marchèrent un moment car l'elfe noir avait perdu son chemin puis ils arrivèrent enfin dans la grande salle. Xenifoy, qui avait le dos tourné, se retourna en entendant du bruit et dès qu'il vit son serviteur fier de lui et le prisonnier, une vague de colère le submergea.

-- TU ES STUPIDE OU TU LE FAIS EXPRES ? JE T'AVAIS DEMANDE L'AUTRE PRISONNIER, J'AVAIS BIEN DIT LE PLUS AMOCHE JE PENSAIS QUE TU AVAIS COMPRIS. JE N'AI JAMAIS VU UN DEBILE PAREIL. Il se massa les tempes avant d'appeler : MIOSTYYYYYYYYYYY

Un autre elfe apparut à travers la porte et il s'agenouilla à coté d'Elibèd qui était crispé et tremblotant de peur derrière les jambes de son prisonnier encore debout. Il avait peur de son maître quand il était aussi furieux et là il sut qu'il avait de nouveau fait une grosse erreur.

-- Myosti ramène le prisonnier dans sa cellule et met cet imbécile dans un cachot aussi, ça lui fera les pieds, et peut-être deviendra-t-il un peu plus intelligent.

-- Si je puis me permettre, vous lui en demander trop, ou vous le surestimez. On ne pourra jamais rien en tirer. Mais cela sera fait selon vos désirs. Voulez vous autres chose ?

-- Non, je voulais me défouler sur son frère, dit Xenifoy en montrant l'elfe blanc, mais je n'en ai plus envie. Maintenant disparaissez de ma vue !

Le maître, comme il se plaisait à s'appeler, s'assit de tout son poids sur le fauteuil une fois qu'ils eurent tous les trois disparus. Il se demandait ce qu'il avait fait au ciel pour avoir des serviteurs pareils. Finalement il s'attabla et se mit à se rassasier, la semaine serait longue avant son prochain sacre.

Hihihihihihihihi ATTENTION le mot que personne aime : A suivreuuuuuuuuh

Michi à mes 4 super namis pour vos soutiens inestimables.

Je suis désolée mais je ne pense pas que je vais répondre o review

Bzouuuu à tous

Mili


	30. Lever le voile sur le passé

**_Voila un new chapter bon un peu en retard et sans les RAR (oui je sais encore une fois mais jé po mal de pb de santé et je n'ai plus bcp de temps à accorder à la fic avec les RDV à l'hosto)_**

**_Je dédie ce chapter à Tobby et je lui dit « hihihiihihi bon anniversaire vieille branche » _**

**_Merci Serena24 pour ta correction_**

**_Bon je vous dit aussi que je pense pouvoir (et j'espère) que je pourrai répondre o review la semaine prochaine. Et comme promis si je passe les 700 review je mé deux chapters._**

**_Bzou_****_ à tous_**

**_Mili_**

**_(PS : je suis à la recherche d'un dessinateur pour ma fic, celui qui est d'accord ora un chapter en avance )_**

****

****

**_29 : Lever le voile sur le passé_**

Archi, les sens en alerte, se leva dès qu'il entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa cellule. Puis à son grand soulagement il vit son frère avec un drôle de sourire collé aux lèvres revenir, ou plutôt être jeté contre lui. Avide de savoir se qui s'était passé, il lui posa la question.

-- Qu'est ce qui c'est pass ? Pourquoi tu as ce sourire ??

-- C'est un abruti ce serviteur, en fait l'autre débile d'en haut, c'est toi qu'il voulait voir. Mais bon finalement je suis de retour. Et ici, rien n'a chang ?

En disant ces quelques mots son regard se porta sur la couchette au fond du cachot, où reposait une silhouette. On aurait pu croire que cette personne était morte si on ne voyait pas son torse monter et descendre au rythme de sa respiration.

-- Non mais il respire donc, c'est déjà bien.

-- En tout cas je m'en souviendrai toute ma vie quand on vous a jeté dans ce cachot, et que vous étiez encore dans les vapes, j'ai bien cru que vous étiez mort. Surtout ton ami.

Sur ce il repartit dans ses souvenirs, et plus précisément du jour de l'arrivée de son frère.

**_Flash-Back_**

Il somnolait sur la couchette qui lui servait de lit depuis bientôt 6 mois. Il avait perdu tout espoir de pouvoir sortir de là un jour. De plus, tout le monde devait le croire mort, y compris son frère. Ce dernier s'appelait Archiwendel et était son jumeau bien que le plus réfléchi des deux fut lui, d'ailleurs il s'appelait Wesswendel plus communément appelé Wess. Soudain il entendit des pas se rapprocher de sa cellule, il soupira en pensant qu'il allait encore être conduit à ce traître de Xenifoy et que ce dernier allait lui rabâcher le blabla sur le protecteur qui veillait sur lui et qui l'aiderait à prendre le contrôle du monde. Mais à sa grande stupeur lorsqu'on ouvrit sa cellule, on y jeta deux personnes, l'une d'entre elle était inconsciente et l'autre tenait avec grande difficulté sur ses jambes. Il les réceptionna et vit avec douleur que parmi ces deux prisonniers se trouvait son frère et qu'il venait d'ailleurs juste de perdre connaissance. Il l'installa dans l'une des couchettes et le plus jeune, qui à sa grande surprise ne devait pas être un elfe, à coté de lui.

Avec un peu d'eau il avait nettoyé toutes les plaies des deux blessés, et le jeune garçon était dans un sale état. Son frère quant à lui devrait bientôt se réveiller mais dieu seul sait quand.

Et en effet son frère s'était réveillé, mais seulement une journée plus tard ; il s'était réveillé en sursaut, et avait regardé frénétiquement de tout les cotés puis son regard s'était posé sur lui. Il avait écarquillé les yeux au maximum en croyant rêver puis il s'était jeté dans ses bras en pleurant comme il ne l'avait pas fait depuis bon nombre d'années.

-- Wess, comme c'est bon de te revoir. Je suis mort ?

-- Bien sur que non, t'es pas mort et moi non plus. On est prisonnier dans les cachots des sous-sols de la cité de Drannoc. Xenifoy règne en maître ici, je ne sais pas pourquoi il ne m'a pas encore tué depuis le temps que je refuse de m'allier à lui. Toi tu es arrivé hier, tu as perdu conscience quand on t'a à moitié balancé dans le cachot, tu as de sacrées blessures mais rien qui ne puisse cicatriser correctement. Mais lui, dit-il en montrant l'autre corps dans le coin de la pièce, c'est plus grave.

-- Mon dieu Harry, s'exclama Archi en se précipitant vers le jeune garçon toujours endormi.

-- Tu le connais ? s'étonna Wess en regardant son frère dégager doucement le front du survivant pour mieux voir l'étendue des dégâts sur son visage.

-- Oui, il vit ici depuis environ deux mois avec sa copine, ils sont très généreux. Si il n'avait pas été là pendant la bataille, la cité serait tombée dès le premier assaut.

-- Mais il est pas un peu jeune et anormal, se demanda toujours le frère en regardant cette fois ci le garçon qui n'avait rien de commun avec leur peuple.

-- Il est seulement âgé de 18 ans si on compte tous ses voyages, c'est un humain. Sa compagne qui s'appelle Mayawenn est quant à elle la princesse du peuple des amazones. Ils sont arrivés ici pour demander à notre peuple de leur apprendre les ficelles de notre magie.

-- Et ils ont acceptés ? C'est quand même étonnant car les humains ne sont pas assez puissants pour maîtriser les éléments, et je ne pense même pas encore des incantations. Et Xenifoy a du voir rouge en les voyant débarquer.

-- Oh que oui il était pas content car du moment où les enfants sont arrivés, il a perdu beaucoup de sa maîtrise sur le conseil. Les deux jeunes l'ont su dès le premier regard qu'il était le fruit pourri alors ils le tenaient à l'œil et Harry lui a foutu une raclée à l'épée et il a vu vert ou rouge, si tu préfères, dit-il en rigolant. Le jeune sait se battre à l'épée, c'est le moins que l'ont puisse dire. La jeune fille aussi est très souple et son point fort est qu'elle se sert souvent de la forêt comme une couverture, elle se sent chez elle là bas, et elle semble connectée à la nature, on dirait que dès que quelqu'un pénètre dedans elle le repère ; j'ai essayé avec elle, c'est assez impressionnant.

-- Vu comme ça, c'est sur ils ont l'air assez particulier. Mais bon alors ils ont du passer l'étape de la révélation des éléments, ils sont tombés sur lesquels ?

-- Essaye de deviner ? rétorqua Archi avec un sourire mauvais aux lèvres.

Son frère à ces paroles ouvrit de grands yeux et le regarda éberlué avant de regarder le jeune garçon comme si il était un dieu.

-- Non, me dis pas qu'ils les ont tous ? C'est impossible c'est pas arrivé depuis des millénaires. Et puis ce sont des humains, comment peuvent-ils renfermer autant de magie en eux, c'est impossible !! déclara-t-il éberlué

-- Bah je ne te le dirai pas vu que tu l'as dis toi-même, mais c'est vrai que c'est assez extraordinaire. Et le jour où ils étaient en train de faire la révélation, tu sais bien comment sont les salles, on voit tout ce qui se passe à l'intérieur. Et bien là, je peux te dire, que se soit pour Harry ou pour Maya, c'était assez impressionnant, on peut même dire que c'était grandiose, ils ont réussi à matérialiser leur gardiens, et ce ne sont pas de vulgaires petits animaux. Et le jour où Harry à essayer de maîtriser le feu, tu sais où il l'a fait ? Après ça il s'est fait engueuler comme ce n'est pas permis par sa copine, mais c'est vrai que dans ce cas là on pouvait se demander si il ne lui manquait pas une case.

-- Bah je sais pas moi, pour le feu j'avais une torche, et on m'avait dit que c'était déjà trop gros et que ça aurait pu très mal finir. Mais si il a l'air aussi dingue et fonce dedans que tu me le décris, je dirais qu'il a utilisé une cheminée ou un feu de joie dehors.

-- Oh non !! Maya ne l'aurait pas engueulé pour si peu vu que c'est ce qu'elle a fait, et il lui a fallu deux jour pour réussir à le faire. Non, il a utilisé encore plus gros que ça, ce dingue il est allé se foutre dans le volcan.

Devant les yeux de merlans frits de son frère, Archi rigola vite suivi par Wess. Oh oui, c'était définitivement super d'avoir retrouvé son frère. Durant les deux heures qui suivirent, Archi expliqua à son frère plus précisément pourquoi le jeune homme se trouvait à la cité et pourquoi il avait fuit son monde pour mieux y retourner. Il apprit à son frère la prophétie qui le liait au mage noir et aussi la probable invasion de celui-ci dans leur monde. Puis fatigué, il se rendormit en sachant que son frère veillait sur lui et son ami.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

Les heures passèrent sans que rien ne trouble les conversations des deux frères, puis un gémissement les interpella. Soudain ils virent le jeune homme reprendre connaissance et se redresser pour s'adosser au mur pour pouvoir rester au moins assis. Quand il leva les yeux, il vit deux personnes identiques et cligna plusieurs fois des yeux croyant que sa vue avait un problème.

-- Oula j'ai un problème Archi je te vois en double exemplaire j'ai du prendre un sacré coup sur la tête ? On est o ?

-- Euh non il n'y a aucun problème, ta vue marche parfaitement bien, expliqua Archi avec un sourire amusé. Je te présente mon frère jumeau que l'on croyait tous mort depuis la dernière bataille. Wess je te présente Harry Potter, et Harry je te présente mon frère Wesswendel.

-- Enchanté et désolé, rigola le jeune homme, ainsi ça explique pourquoi Archi tirait toujours la gueule en entendant parler des elfes noirs. Moi je pensais que c'était une fille qu'il avait perdu dans la bataille, déclara le survivant tout penaud, ce qui déclencha un éclat de rire chez les frères. En tout cas c'est bizarre vos deux prénoms se terminent par Wendel, c'est comme un nom de famille ou quoi ?

-- Non du tout, c'est notre mère qui a décidé ça comme ça mais c'est vrai que de temps en temps ça fait un peu trop long. Bon en tout cas deux jours sont passés depuis que toi et mon frère êtes arrivés ici et toi tu es en mauvais état. Faudra que tu te reposes quand les explications seront finies. On est prisonnier de ce traître de Xenifoy.

-- Je le savais, hurla Harry content de lui en se levant mais en retombant vite fait sur le lit.

-- Oui en tout cas nous sommes ses prisonniers dans les cachots de la cité de Drannoc, et au vu de l'agitation qui règne ils vont bientôt réattaquer la Cité d'or, Xenifoy veut profiter de sa position de faiblesse. En tout cas voilà.

-- Mon dieu alors si ça fait comme avec ton frère les autres pensent… déclara Harry avec peur sans finir sa phrase.

-- Oui ils doivent penser que nous sommes morts, termina sombrement Wess

Harry se perdit dans ses pensées en pensant à Maya, il revoyait encore le visage horrifié de sa belle juste avant qu'il ne perde conscience. Elle devait être effondrée.

-- On va sortir d'ici, et on va retourner à la cité, mais faudra que je passe dire bonjour à mon grand ami Xenifoy.

-- Mais comment tu veux partir ? Tu es à moitié à sec. Et on se trouve sous terre dans un palais dans la cité de Drannoc si on peu sortir du cachot on ne sortira pas de la cité en un seul morceau.

-- Une fois Alianté m'as dit que je n'utilisais qu'une petite partie de ma magie, si je peux la déclencher elle me fournira mon énergie. Et en plus tu oublies, quand tu parles de danger, qu'il y a aussi des détraqueurs, je les sens. J'espère Archi que tu pourras faire un patronus. Bon, je me lance dans ma transe, essayez de ne pas me déranger, comme ça j'aurai fini beaucoup plus vite.

-- Mais Harry tu es… Archi ne put continuer que le jeune homme était déjà entouré de son habituel halo doré et rouge.

-- Laisse tomber frérot, je sens qu'on ne pourra pas le résonner, le mieux est de se reposer pour prendre le plus de repos possible, comme ça on sera au meilleur de notre forme pour combattre.

C'est ainsi que le cachot tomba sous le silence de trois respirations régulières et silencieuses. Le temps de la bataille arrivait plus vite que n'aurait jamais pu l'espérer Xenifoy. Mais peut-être l'apprendra-t-il à ses dépends.

Le lendemain, ce fut Harry qui sortit ses compagnons de leur sommeil, il avait réussi à trouver ses autres sources de magie et en avait utilisé une pour pouvoir se régénérer, mais il savait aussi que tous ça le plongerait dans le sommeil un sacré moment après que la bataille ait eu lieu. Mais il n'avait pas le choix, il devait s'en sortir, il devait retrouver Maya.

-- Bon vous êtes prêts, on va faire péter ce palais et ses environs, tu te sens assez en forme pour faire un patronus au cas où Archi, demanda Harry, le sang bouillonnant d'excitation.

Il ressentait toujours ça avant les grands moments de bataille comme avec le troll et Voldy en première année, ou alors en affrontant le basilic en seconde, ou encore devant les détraqueurs et Sirius en troisième, et aussi face aux trois tâches durant le tournoi des trois sorciers en quatrième année. Ou alors le fait d'aller au département des mystères durant la cinquième année. Oh oui il aimait cette adrénaline qui lui parcourait le corps.

-- Donc j'ouvre la porte, on va partir ensuite à la recherche de moyens qui nous permettraient de partir le plus vite possible et on va s'occuper des détraqueurs au passage. Puis vous rentrerez pendant que je m'occuperai de Xenifoy, du bracelet et de cette cité. Et ne vous en faites pas, dit-il en voyant les frères prêts à l'interrompre, j'ai déjà été dans des situations pires que ça, mentit-il. Le mage noir de chez moi est beaucoup plus effrayant que ce traître de pacotille mais il ne faut pas que je m'inquiète pour la sécurité de quelqu'un si je veux pouvoir me battre à fond. Cependant j'ai une autre question : est-ce que tu sais Wess si il y a d'autre prisonniers ici qu'il faudrait libérer ?

-- Non je ne sais pas pourquoi mais il n'y a que nous de la cité d'or et en tant qu'elfes du coté de la lumière, les autres créatures ici, sont des créatures qui n'apportent que la discorde et la peine, il ne faut pas s'en occuper

-- Okay donc on fait comme ça, allez le plus vite possible à la cité, car certains assauts pourraient avoir lieu, je ne peux pas tous les contenir.

Les deux frères acquiescèrent, remplis de confiance grâce aux paroles du jeune homme. Le survivant posa sa main sur la porte et murmura « alohomora » et la porte s'ouvrit. Il envoya deux « stupéfix » qui neutralisèrent les gardes qui étaient postés devant leur porte. Puis en voyant une autre silhouette arriver au bout du couloir il lança un « Expelliarmus » qui envoya la personne s'écraser contre le mur. Il fit un sourire aux deux elfes étonnés et s'engouffra dans le couloir se laissant guider par son instinct qui lui dictait de d'abord trouver les détraqueurs avant de trouver la sortie. Au bout de quelques tournants il sut qu'ils se rapprochaient des créatures, l'atmosphère devenait de plus en plus pesante et inconfortable. Il sentit son estomac se retourner et quand ils débouchèrent sur une cour, ils virent à leurs grandes horreurs des centaines de monstres qui se rapprochèrent d'eux comme affamés. Il n'en fallut pas plus au survivant et il lança son patronus dont toutes les formes s'élancèrent contre les détraqueurs et les tuant, décapitant, mordant, déchirant suivant les formes. Archi, après avoir repris le contrôle de ses sentiments, lança également le sien. Son frère sourit en voyant que la forme argentée le représentait lui. Ils furent sortis de leur contemplation du massacre par des cors résonnant donnant ainsi l'alerte. Harry ne cherchant pas plus loin se dirigea vers ce qu'il pensa des écuries, étant donnée l'odeur qui s'en dégageait.

Il vit deux chevaux ailés, et quand il leur demanda de sortir de l'abris, il comprit parfaitement leur langage. N'ayant pas le temps de s'appesantir sur sa découverte, il ordonna aux deux frères de se diriger vers la cité pour donner l'alerte, il sentait que des hommes étaient déjà en route pour prendre la cité d'assaut.

-- Bonne chance, fais gaffe à toi ! J'ai pas envie que Maya ne me tue parce que je t'aurais laisser seule ici.

-- T'en fais pas, et dis lui que je pense à elle et que je n'oublie pas ma promesse. Allez y maintenant, les renforts arrivent.

Ils s'exécutèrent et quand ils ne furent que des points à l'horizon le jeune homme déclara avec des yeux brillant de haine.

-- Maintenant c'est entre toi et moi, Xenifoy

Et il s'engouffra dans les couloirs en stupéfixant les gardes qu'il rencontrait.


	31. La protection de la Cité d'Or

**_Oui oui oui je sais, je ne devais mettre le chapter qu'au 700review mais je le mé maintenant et y'en aura qu'un la prochaine fois._**

****

**_Tu vois Tobby, desfois il ne suffit pas de rever pour que les rêves s'exauce, il faut aussi espérer et demander. Hihihihihihi allez avoue que tu ne t'y attendait po. BON NANIVERSAIIIIIIIIIRE encore_**

****

**_PS : par contre pour le dessinateur l'offre tient toujours_**

****

****

****

**_30 :_** **_La protection de la Cité d'Or_**

Mayaween était dans sa chambre en train de tourner en rond, elle savait, elle sentait que quelque chose allaient se passer. Son instinct de guerrière lui dictait, la bataille finale approchait et elle allait se battre jusqu'à la mort, après tout elle n'avait plus rien à perdre dans la vie. La seule personne qui lui ensoleillait ses journées et ses nuits avait péri au combat. Elle s'habilla de sa robe blanche que lui avait fait le survivant puis prit l'épée de ce dernier que ses amis avaient ramassé sur le champs de bataille et en silence alla se placer à la table du conseil. Et malgré leur regard interrogateur elle ne pipa un seul mot.

Quelques minutes plus tard un des éclaireurs des postes avant de la cité déboula dans la pièce complètement hystérique dans la pièce. Il avait l'air d'avoir vu le diable en personne. Imelda se leva instantanément pour lui dire de se calmer et d'expliquer les raisons de son intervention :

-- Les elfes noirs arrivent, ils sont encore plus nombreux qu'il y a deux jours, mais il ne semble y avoir aucune créature, expliqua-t-il en essayant vainement de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

Mayaween se leva, et partit en direction de la sortie :

-- Je me mets en première ligne, bonne chance à vous aussi. Je ne laisserai plus personne mourir devant moi.

Et elle disparut dans les couloirs laissant les elfes bouche bée par sa réplique. Quelques minutes plus tard Elendil sortit de sa torpeur et se lança à la poursuite de la jeune fille mais à son grand regret, elle n'était déjà plus là. Elle retourna dans la salle où les conseillers avaient déjà tous revêtu leurs habits de combat. A l'aide d'une incantation elle se changea aussi et tous se dirigèrent ensuite jusqu'au rempart où allait avoir lieu la plus grande bataille que ce monde n'ai connu depuis des millénaires.

Quand ils montèrent sur les murs de pierre, ils virent la jeune amazone, bien campée sur ses jambes, faisant face à l'horizon dont les nuages noirs avançaient de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus imposants. Aucune once de peur ne s'échappait de son corps, son visage impassible ne reflétait que froideur et colère profonde. Imelda qui avait prit la jeune fille d'affection se tourna vers les membres du conseil.

-- Faut la faire revenir, elle est tellement déchaînée qu'elle risque de se faire tuer en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour le dire. On ne peut pas la laisser mourir, sanglota-t-elle.

-- Ne t'en fais pas pour elle, sous ses apparences de sage petite fille toujours souriante se trouve une redoutable guerrière. De toute manière le seul qui serait en mesure de la convaincre de faire marche arrière est mort, expliqua Van en la prenant dans ses bras. La seule chose qui nous est possible à l'heure actuelle est de prier pour que rien de fâcheux ne lui arrive.

La femme elfe se laissa aller à cette étreinte qu'elle aimait depuis tellement d'années. Puis son regard se porta de nouveau sur l'horizon et de son regard rempli de suspicion elle vit deux points se rapprocher beaucoup plus vite que les autres de la cité.

Mayaween se plaça devant les portes puis se retransforma. Elle fixa avec haine les arrivants qui bien qu'ils étaient loin étaient bien visibles. Les minutes parurent durer des heures puis, soudain, deux points dans le ciel attirèrent son regard. Elle reconnu vite les chevaux ailés qu'avait utilisé le conseil il y a un mois et demi. Puis à sa grande surprise ils piquèrent vers elle se posant de chacun de ses cotés. Et deux hommes en descendirent se plaçant de chaque coté en prenant aussi une posture de combat avec un visage de marbre. Puis l'un d'eux se tourna vers elle et lui sourit :

-- Me dit pas que tu voulais te débrouiller toute seule quand même, dit-il avec un sourire face à sa mine éberluée

-- ARCHIIIIIII, cria-t-elle en se jetant dans ses bras et en se mettant à pleurer.

L'elfe sourit puis la serra dans ses bras en lui caressant doucement les cheveux pour la calmer. Son frère de l'autre coté regardait la scène avec rigolade et il fit mine de s'essuyer une petite larme au coin de l'œil ce qui fit rigoler Archi et la jeune amazone.

-- Maya voici mon frère Wess qui était censé être mort mais qui en fait était prisonnier depuis plusieurs mois.

-- Zut, j'étais sûre que c'était à cause d'une fille que tu faisais tout le temps la tête.

Archi soupira en se tapant le front de la paume de sa main et Wess éclata de rire ce qui leur valut un regard d'incompréhension de la jeune fille.

-- Harry lui a dit la même chose, expliqua Wess

La jeune fille prit le temps d'assimiler la nouvelle puis sauta sur le pauvre elfe ce qui le renversa par terre. Mayaween assise sur lui le regardait avec espoir

-- Harry, Harry Potter, mon Ryry il est vivant ? Vas-y réponds, le pressa-t-elle en le secouant par les épaules ce qui déclencha le rire d'Archi cette fois-ci.

-- Arreeeeetes de me secouer, et oui il est vivant, il est encore à la citadelle, il a des comptes à régler mais il nous à dit de te dire qu'il n'avait pas oublier sa promesse et qu'il t'aimait.

La jeune fille se releva toute heureuse, elle avait eu raison d'espérer, il allait bientôt revenir et ils seraient à nouveau tout les deux ensembles. Oh oui personne n'allait périr dans cette bataille, trop de peine avait fait chavirer les cœurs, trop de larmes avaient inondées les demeures. Il allait tous vivre et elle en première.

Les trois compagnons reprirent leurs sérieux puis les membres du conseil se mirent à leur coté.

-- Vous pensez quand même pas vous battre à trois contre eux ? Demanda Van avec un sourire.

Cette phrase déclencha le rire de tous et l'amazone vit d'un regard en coin Elendil serrer la main de Wess puis presque comme si elle s'était contenue elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et l'embrassa. Baiser auquel il répondit avec avidité.

-- Hum hum les amoureux, les retrouvailles c'est après parce que là ils s'approchent.

Les deux amoureux en question grognèrent et se séparèrent visiblement à contre cœur puis ils se remirent à leur place en mitraillant du regard le frère qui levait les yeux au ciel comme si rien n'était passé. Mais Maya ne pouvait pas vraiment dire qu'il avait raison parce qu'elle, elle aurait fait en cent fois pire si ça aurait été Harry.

En tout cas tout le monde fixait à présent l'armée ennemie qui s'approchait de plus en plus de la Cité. Mayaween réfléchi et se maudit de ne plus se souvenir ce que Harry lui avait appris sur sa magie à lui pour arrêter les ennemis, elle se souvenait de l'impedimenta et le stupéfix mais l'autre lui faisait faux-bon.

-- Expeliarmous non c'est pas ça, murmura-t-elle

-- Experliarmus non plus ressaya-t-elle

Archi qui l'avait entendu se tourna vers elle et la regarda avec un visage interrogateur.

-- Euh maya tu essayes quoi l ??

-- C'est un sort que m'a appris Ryry pour envoyer valdinguer les ennemis, mais je suis stupide j'ai oublié la formule, dit-elle penaude.

-- Il me semble qu'il l'a utilisé à la citadelle c'est pas Expelliarmus que tu cherches ?

-- Mais oui c'est ça, t'es super Archi

Les troupes ennemies n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centaines de mètres d'eux, et elle s'élança dans le tas. Elle tendit sa main devant elle et murmura Expelliarmus ce qui envoya une bonne dizaine d'elfes à terre et complètement assommés. Elle vit qu'elle avait réussi à retenir l'attention d'un bon paquet d'elfes noirs, elle lança un clin d'œil à ses amis et s'élança en direction de la forêt avec une grosse cinquantaine d'ennemis à ses trousses. Elle s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la forêt et dès qu'elle fut sûre qu'ils furent dans l'étendue verte elle monta dans le plus gros arbre pour lui permettre de réfléchir à un plan d'action. Elle posa sa paume contre le tronc de l'arbre et se concentra pour trouver le flux énergétique du végétal. Un sourire étira ses fines lèvres quand elle sentit que cet arbre était bien relié à toute la forêt. Elle se souvint le jour où sa mère lui avait apprit à communiquer avec les arbres, ce jour là elle l'avait prit pour une folle, après tout un arbre est censé ne pas bouger ni parler et encore moins avec les humains. Et sa mère lui avait répondu :

-- Tous être vivant possède le don de parole et de mouvement, mais certaines espèces préfère l'immobilité et d'autres aussi parlent mais pas comme nous les humains, ils ont leur propre langage. N'oublie jamais Maya, sur ce monde nous somme tous égaux. Certains ne respectent pas la nature et c'est un tord, avec de la confiance et des liens indestructibles, tu peux t'en faire l'allié le plus puissant qui existe. Un jour tu comprendras le sens de ses paroles et mieux que tu ne l'aura jamais fait.

La paume toujours posée sur le tronc elle envoya un peu de sa magie pour lui montrer qu'elle ne voulait aucun mal à cette forêt ni à ses habitants mais qu'elle avait besoin d'aide pour les détruire. Elle ne sut si elle aurait une quelconque réponse quand elle sentit les branches bouger imperceptiblement et les feuilles se mettre à remuer alors qu'il n'y avait aucun vent. Elle regarda le tronc et lui murmura un faible merci. Soudain comme d'une voix sortit du cœur de l'arbre elle entendit :

-- Comment comptes tu t'y prendre jeune humaine ?

Une fois la surprise passée, elle se reprit vite et répondit :

-- Déjà je pense qu'il faudrait que la végétation du bord bloque les sorties et ensuite pour les hommes entrés, je pense qu'il faudrait les emprisonner dans des lianes que vous mettrez au sol, mais aussi les fouetter jusqu'à ce qu'ils tombent dans les vapes, vous croyez que c'est possible ?

-- Oui, mais nous avons besoin d'énergie pour bouger, sinon nous arriverons à rien.

-- Vous êtes relié à toute la forêt, alors je vous fournirai la puissance, j'espère que ça sera assez.

Elle posa de nouveau sa main sur le tronc et lança un vague 'c'est parti', et se mit à contrôler son flux magique pour qu'il sorte, une fois cela réussi elle transféra le tout dans l'arbre. Elle le sentit frémir sous elle mais elle renforça sa concentration. Bientôt elle entendit des cris, et des gémissements. Il lui sembla qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps mais elle se ressaisit et continua à déverser son pouvoir dans l'arbre.

-- C'est bon jeune humaine, entendit-elle, ce qui la déconcentra et lui fit rouvrir les yeux. Nous les avons tous neutralisés mais ils peuvent bientôt reprendre connaissance.

-- Merci à vous, Oh roi de cette forêt, les elfes vous en seront redevables pour longtemps, je pense. Quand à eux je vais les mettre sous un sortilège et ils ne pourront plus bouger même si ils se réveillent.

Sur ce elle descendit et à chaque fois qu'elle croisait un de leur ennemis elle lui jetait un « petrificus totalus ». Et ne se sentant plus assez en forme pour les bouger elle les laissa sur place, après tout personne sauf Harry ne pouvait les libérer. Quand elle retourna devant le palais elle vit avec ravissement que bien qu'il y est des morts par terre aucun de ses amis n'avaient été touché. Il ne restait plus qu'une centaine d'elfes noirs et un mal de tête commençait à pointer son nez, perdant patience elle puisa ses dernière forces et plaça ses mains devant elle, pour la première fois elle essaya de conjuguer deux éléments, et intérieurement pensa à de l'eau bouillante pour brûler les ennemis, elle fit monter la pression dans ses mains et quand elle sut qu'elle ne pouvait plus le contenir le lâcha sur les ennemis qui furent littéralement arrachés du sol par le mini raz de marée. Ceux qui avaient eu assez de réflexes pour éviter la vague n'avaient pas pu éviter cependant les projections d'eau bouillantes. Sentant ses jambes se dérober sous ses jambes elle s'assit contre un arbre pour regarder ses amis s'occuper de la vingtaine d'elfes noirs restants.

Pendant ce temps dans la cité de Drannoc

Harry déambulait dans les couloirs depuis un moment mais il voyait de moins en moins d'ennemis. Il pria Merlin pour que rien n'arrive à tous ses amis et à sa compagne qu'il aimait tant. Finalement il arriva dans une grande salle qui n'avait rien à envier à celle de Poudlard bien qu'elle soit un peu trop sombre au goût du jeune homme. La voûte sombre était éclairée par quelques chandelles ce qui permettait de voir les nombreux dessins qui représentaient sûrement les plus belles batailles de cette race au vu de tout le sang qui y coulait. Le plafond était soutenu par des piliers en roche sombre qui était strié de pierres précieuses. Au fond au milieu trônait un confortable siège où Xenifoy se tenait en maître et semblait, au vu de son visage, en train de l'attendre.

-- Tiens, tiens voilà l'humain, dit-il avec dégoût.

-- Tiens voilà le traître, répondit-il du tac au tac.

-- Tu sais, tu m'épates quand même Potter, confia l'elfe en disant le nom de famille de Harry comme une insulte. J'aurais pensé que tu reviendrais parmi le commun des mortels que dans une très grosse semaine. Et j'avoue que tu t'en est bien sorti pour me retrouver dans ce labyrinthe de couloirs.

-- Moi je n'aurais qu'une chose à dire ou plutôt à demander. Pourquoi ? Pourquoi vous avez fait ça ?

-- Le pouvoir Harry, pour le pouvoir. Et puis après tout je peux tout te dire vu que tu vas mourir, d'ailleurs tes amis et TA mayaween doivent se faire exterminer en ce moment même. Le maître m'aide à prendre le contrôle, je suis sont bras droit et je les dirigerai tous, tout le monde sera à genoux devant moi. On me respectera, et si on me déçoit je les tuerai. Je serai la main de Dieu qui s'abat sur ce monde La vie sera beaucoup plus simple. Et puis j'aurais le maître à mes …

Il ne put continuer que le survivant écumant de rage le faisait taire en lui donnant un coup de poing bien placé dans la mâchoire. Xenifoy cracha par terre pour enlever le sang qu'il avait dans la bouche et releva la tête pour lancer une réplique acide mais il eut peur en rencontrant le regard rageur du jeune homme.

-- Le maître, oh oui ton maître, t'es un brave toutou alors, déclara ironiquement le survivant. Ton maître un dieu, alors moi je suis le diable si c'est comme ça. Saches que tu ne seras pas son bras droit mais juste un serviteur quelconque qu'il utilisera comme bouclier si un jour il en a besoin. Tu n'es rien pour lui, juste un vulgaire objet bon à être jeté. Voldemort n'est qu'un bâtard qui revendique une pureté qu'il n'a même pas.

L'elfe choqué par les paroles de l'adolescent lui rendit le coup de poing mais en plein ventre cette fois-ci. Cela sonna le début des hostilités, ils ne se frappaient même pas pour gagner, non dans ce combat le but recherché était de faire le plus de mal possible à l'adversaire juste pour lui faire ravaler ses paroles. Soudain alors que Xenifoy ne s'y attendait pas, Harry le projeta violemment en arrière grâce à un coup de pied bien placé en plein dans le torse. Le survivant vit soudain ce qu'il était venu chercher. Il était là au poignet droit trônant et narguant n'importe qui comme pour Chauvenik. Il tenta de s'en approcher mais il fut violemment repoussé par l'elfe.

-- Très bien tu l'auras voulu, déclara l'adolescent.

Et sur ce il ferma les yeux en plaçant tout de même son bouclier invisible autour de lui. Il pensa sur le coup à une chose un peu dingue, un sourire étira ses lèvres. Oh et puis si il tentait. Il se concentra sur la terre et à sa grande surprise il n'eut aucune difficulté et presque aucune douleur lorsque le lion se fondit en lui. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il réouvrit les yeux avec un sourire carnassier.

Il sentait sous lui tout les mouvement de la terre et en levant la tête il vit avec satisfaction que Xenifoy se trouvait toujours contre le mur. Il ordonna à la terre de ligoter contre le mur et à sa grande satisfaction il vit des anneaux de terre sortir du mur en emprisonnant l'elfe. Le survivant s'approcha du bracelet et comme pour le père de son ami le détacha. Il le fit virevolter et le posa au milieu de la salle. Au moment où il allait prononcer « Destructum » il entendit un cri perçant :

-- NOOOOONNNN MAITREEEEEEEEEE

Et à sa grande surprise l'elfe fut aspiré par le bracelet. Mais ce dernier eu le temps de murmurer avec un sourire rempli de méchancet :

-- Le maître te tuera comme il a tué tes bâtards de parents.

Et puis plus rien, il ne resta que le bracelet, Harry murmura la formule mais il était tellement en colère que cela déclencha des fissures dans les mur faisant ainsi s'écrouler la voûte. Dire qu'il était en colère était un euphémisme il était fou de rage mais il devait la laisser sortir. Et dans un cri bestial, le sol s'ouvrit sous ses pieds et du feu en sortit en l'entourant telle une tornade, puis il explosa et ce fut comme une vague déferlante qui détruisait tout sur son passage. Il sut qu'il ne pouvait plus rien faire là, il se transforma et prit son envol pour regagner la cité d'Or où l'attendait sa Maya.

Une demi-heure plus tard les elfes de la cité d'or achevèrent les derniers elfes noirs. Archi se dirigea vers la jeune femme qui les regardait toujours depuis son arbre, puis voyant qu'elle ne pouvait pas marcher il la porta dans ses bras et la posa contre les remparts à coté des autres membres du conseil qui étaient épuisés. Les gardes s'occupaient des elfes noirs encore vivants. Puis se souvenant Maya déclara :

-- Y'en a une bonne cinquantaine encore dans la forêt, vous inquiétez pas ils ne bougeront pas.

-- Frérot maintenant j'ai plus aucun doute sur ce que tu m'avais dis, cette puissance d'eau c'était super Miss Maya, déclara Wess en tenant précieusement Elendil dans ses bras.

-- Merci, dit Maya le rouge lui montant aux joues

Alors que Mizi leur donnait à boire des potions pour se remettre en forme, ils ressentirent une secousse immense ce qui fit perdre l'équilibre aux personnes debout. Puis ils entendirent au loin une énorme explosion.

-- La cité de Drannoc, murmura Wess

Soudain comme si l'enfer remontait d'outre-tombe, il virent une tornade de feu s'élever dans les airs, certaines flammèches qui sortirent de la tornade se transformèrent en phénix et semblèrent replonger dans les environnement de la cité noire. Les elfes par leurs vues extra-développée virent avec stupeur que ce qui autrefois faisait l'impénétrable cité de Drannoc n'était à présent que ruines et tout était enflammé.

-- Et dit Archi, je ne savais pas qu'il était sérieux quand il avait dit ça, dit Wess en regardant son frère.

-- Je t'avais prévenu, même si il dit quelques choses sur un air de plaisanterie, il faut toujours l'écouter. Il a apprit à travers tous ses périples qu'il y avait un temps pour chaque chose et après s'être morfondu longtemps il se dit qu'il fallait prendre désormais la vie du meilleur coté qu'il puisse, mais sous ses airs de « je m'en foustisme » et « j'en rigole », il est plus sérieux qu'aucun de nous ne le sera jamais.

-- Euhhh vous pouvez un ptit peu m'expliquer là, demanda Maya en colère parce qu'elle savait qu'il parlait de son Ryry

-- Bah Harry nous avait dit comme s'il aurait parlé de la pluie et du beau temps, je cite : on va faire péter ce palais et ses environs. On pensait pas qu'il allait vraiment le faire. Je me demande dans quel état est Xenifoy.

-- Moi j'espère qu'il est mort cet enfoiré, murmura Maya entre ses dents, mais tout le monde l'avait bien entendue.

-- Tu sais, en fait, la mort est un échec, c'est inabouti, déclara avec sagesse Legolas. Certes tu vas me dire que tu t'en moques et qu'il le mérite mais c'est une échappatoire, si quelqu'un décide de mourir, c'est qu'il a peur d'affronter son destin. La mort en soit c'est une fin facile. Je suis sûre pour avoir compris comment fonctionnait Harry qu'il ne le laissera pas mourir comme ça, il veut le faire payer et quoi de plus pire que de le laisser vivant. Tu verras je suis sûre que lorsqu'il rentrera chez lui, il affrontera plusieurs fois Voldemort, mais à chaque rencontre il va lui faire le plus de mal possible.

Tout le monde méditait sur ces paroles plus que remplies de sagesse par l'ancien de la cité. Puis soudain, au soulagement de la jeune fille, ils virent au loin une silhouette arriver, elle se posa devant eux et se transforma en le jeune homme qu'ils connaissaient toujours souriant. Maya, prise d'un regain d'énergie, lui sauta dessus se moquant qu'il soit couvert de suie. Et soudain elle se mit à pleurer comme elle l'avait fait plus tôt avec Archi, mais cette fois en beaucoup plus pire. Il l'embrassa le plus simplement possible et la serra ensuite dans ses bras. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard ils s'assirent à nouveau contre les remparts confortablement installés dans les bras l'un de l'autre. Quand subitement Harry prit la parole:

-- Ah oui, faut que je vous prévienne quand même, j'ai du puiser beaucoup d'énergie, donc je risque pas d'émerger avant un bout de temps. Comme ça cette fois vous serez prévenu.

Mayaween lui tira la langue avant de se reblottir dans le seul endroit ou elle se sentait chez elle : dans ses bras. Puis ils se levèrent et tous allèrent se coucher au palais, Harry prit une douche pour enlever un peu le sang et la suie qui le recouvraient puis s'allongea sur le lit. Dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller il s'endormit. Il ne sentit même pas lorsque Mayaween le rejoignit ni quand elle se cala contre lui.


	32. Le réveil du Héros

**_Voila un new chapter. Et YOUPI J'AI PASSE LES 700 REVIEW JE SUIS COMME UNE DINGUE. _**

****

****

**_Je trouve cependant dommage que bcp des anciens revieuweur de laisse plus de chtit mot : Vous n'aimez plus la fic ???? c'est juste une question que je me pose._**

****

**_Allez bonne lecture à tous._**

****

****

****

****

**_31 : Le réveil du Héros_**

Un mois était passé depuis la fin de la bataille. Les conséquences étaient assez bénignes, le recensement des morts avait montré une dizaine de pertes. Certes dix vies représentaient déjà beaucoup mais si l'amazone n'aurait pas été là ainsi que les frères Wendel comme elle se plaisait à les appeler, le nombre de cadavre serait beaucoup plus conséquent. La jeune femme passait ses journées et ses soirées à veiller sur Harry qui n'avait toujours pas émergé de ses songes. Elle avait envoyer une lettre à Remus pour le mettre au courant de l'état dans lequel se trouvait Harry et il ne lui avait fallut que quelques jour pour recevoir la réponse. Dire qu'il était inquiet était un euphémisme, il jurait dans sa lettre contre celui qui l'avait mit dans cet état. Mais une semaine avant, elle avait eu une bonne nouvelle, Mizi était venu voir comment il allait et avait prévenu la jeune que ses réserves de magie se régénéraient très bien mais que lors de son réveil elle devra veiller à ce qu'il ne l'utilise pas trop. D'ailleurs elle lui avait aussi dit que le jeune homme se réveillerait bientôt.

Une nouvelle semaine passa, Harry cligna plusieurs fois des yeux pour stabiliser sa vue qui était un peu floue et regarda autour de lui. Il se souvenait vaguement qu'il était dans une chambre au palais mais c'est tout ce dont il se rappelait. Son regard dériva sur la fine silhouette qui était allongé contre lui et qui encerclait son ventre comme si elle avait peur qu'il ne disparaisse. Il ne sut jamais combien de temps, il avait passé à contempler le visage de sa belle endormie en jouant avec les fines mèche qui lui encerclaient son beau visage mais dieu qu'est-ce qu'elle lui avait manqué. Le soleil commença à rentrer par la grande porte fenêtre et un rayon de luminosité asticota le visage de la fille qui finit par se réveiller. Dès qu'elle ouvrit les yeux, elle tomba dans une immense étendue émeraude, elle passa sa main fine sur sa joue pour vérifier que ce n'était pas un rêve et finit par lui sauter dessus en le serrant le plus fort possible dans ses bras, mais Harry se trouvant déjà sur le bord du lit tomba entraînant Maya avec lui ce qui les fit rigoler. Maintenant elle était à califourchon sur son ventre et lui était étendu par terre en train de la regarder avec un amour qui réchauffa le cœur de la princesse. Puis doucement elle se baissa et l'embrassa tendrement en passant ses bras sous sa nuque pendant que son compagnon les passait autour de sa taille pour approfondir le baiser.

Personne ne sut combien de temps ils passèrent à s'embrasser mais lorsque le soleil se fit plus haut dans le ciel ils allèrent prendre leur douche ensemble parce que la jeune fille ne voulait plus l'abandonner. Une demi heure plus tard ils en ressortaient tout heureux d'être à nouveau ensemble. Ils s'habillèrent et décidèrent de rejoindre le conseil, ça leur ferait une belle surprise. Après tout eux aussi considéraient aussi le jeune homme comme un membre à part entière de leur famille et ils étaient aussi très inquiets pour lui. Ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs et quand ils furent derrière la porte de la grande salle, ils entendirent plusieurs voix et ils en conclurent que tout le monde devait déjà être présent, il ne manquait plus que eux. Harry sourit machiavéliquement en serrant la main de sa compagne qui lui retourna le même sourire et dans un seul geste les deux jeunes gens ouvrirent les portes en shootant dedans. Puis Harry lança tout content et fier de son entrée :

-- Hello la compagnie, je reprends du service à partir d'aujourd'hui.

Tous les elfes se tournèrent d'un seul coup en direction du nouveau, et des sourires éclatants apparurent sur leurs visages. Mizi et Elendil fidèles à elle-même se levèrent et allèrent le prendre dans leurs bras en lui disant combien il avait été imprudent et tête brûlée de s'être débrouiller seul mais aussi combien il avait été courageux. Les hommes furent moins émotifs que les femmes mais ils étaient on ne peut plus content du retour du jeune humain.

Tous s'attablèrent dans la joie et la bonne humeur, et Harry se rendit vite compte que en plus de lui et de l'amazone il y avait aussi deux autres couples dont l'un qu'il se doutait depuis longtemps : Van et Imelda. C'est vrai qu'en les regardant de plus intensément en voyait bien que ces deux elfes vivaient sur le même longueur d'onde et qu'ils étaient parfait l'un pour l'autre. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Wess et Elendil, il comprenait mieux maintenant pourquoi même si elle ne l'avait pas trop montré, elle était extrêmement triste. Finalement il sortit de sa contemplation, plus heureux que jamais que ses amis puissent s'aimer dans une paix qu'il espérait éternelle.

-- Alors Harry tu es de retour parmi le commun des mortels depuis quand ? demanda Archi qui était enchanté du retour du jeune homme parmi eux.

-- Très tôt ce matin, le soleil se levait à peine. Mais vous pouvez me dire combien de temps je suis resté inconscient ? J'ai oublié de demander à Maya ce matin.

-- Ouais on se demande pourquoi rétorqua Wess avec un sourire malicieux et plein de sous entendu qui firent rougir les deux jeune adultes et sourire les autres. Pour ce qui est de ta petite sieste comme tu nous l'avais si gentiment nommé elle a duré 5semaines.

-- Bah ça va ça aurait pu être pire vu toute l'énergie que j'ai vidé pour faire pété ce palais de mer… puis voyant ce qu'il avait dit il s'arrêta, et regarda le plafond comme si il n'avait jamais rien vu de plus magnifique.

-- Ah oui pour en revenir à ce palais demanda Legolas, tu peux nous expliquer ce qu'est devenu Xenifoy, mais aussi où tu as pu puiser toute cette énergie alors que d'après Wesswendel et Archiwendel (les deux frères grimacèrent face à l'usage de leur nom entier) tu étais presque vide au niveau des réserves.

-- Euh je crois qu'on va d'abord expliquer le point sur comment j'ai trouvé l'énergie pour tout faire exploser. Aucun de vous ne peux se vanter de m'avoir vu en colère et jusqu'à ce jour personne ne m'a vu furieux. Mais bon sur moi la colère à pour conséquence de me reremplir mes réserves même si après je suis naze pour un bon moment. Enfin bon Xenifoy s'est fait aspirer par le bracelet que Voldemort lui avait envoyé. Normalement enfin du moins la dernière fois ce n'est pas ce qui c'est passé mais bon je ne sais pas où est-ce qu'il est passé. En tout cas avant de disparaître il a dit quelques choses que je ne vous dirais pas sinon je vais me remettre en colère et tout détruire mais bon voilà. Et comme j'était déjà assez énervé j'ai lâché les résistances et tout vider et vous avez vu le résultat.

Tout le monde le regarda éberlué surtout qu'il venait de leur dire ce qu'il se passait lorsqu'il se mettait en colère, ils avaient déjà eu un mini avant aperçu lorsqu'il avait juré contre Voldemort mais si ça ce n'était rien alors ils étaient d'être du coté du jeune homme plutôt que contre lui. Soudain Imelda reprit la parole avec un sourire mystérieux :

-- Maintenant qu'il est de retour, et que tu vas mieux Maya, tu peux nous dire ce que tu fredonnais en boucle lorsque tu croyais qu'il était mort. On a une supposition mais on voudrait bien le savoir.

L'amazone devint toute rose et gêné ce qui lui valut un regard d'incompréhension de la part de son compagnon.

-- C'est juste une chanson que m'a chanté Harry un jour, avoua-t-elle d'un ton qui se voulait léger pour ne pas montrer son embarras mais cela ne trompa personne.

-- Tu parles de laquelle ? demanda Harry très curieux de cet aveu

La jeune fille se mit à fredonner l'air en évitant les paroles. En écoutant la douce voix mélodieuse de sa compagne, ses yeux se remplirent d'étoiles surtout lorsqu'il reconnut sa propre chanson qu'il lui avait fait exprès pour elle pour l'un des jours qui fut l'un de plus important du couple.

-- Oh celle là, je vois murmura-t-il en faisant un énorme sourire à sa compagne qui avait baissé la tête faisant ainsi tomber ses cheveux sur son visage et comme ça personne ne voyait qu'elle avait presque la même couleur qu'une tomate.

-- Oui celle l

-- Elendil avait bien raison s'exclama joyeusement Van ce qui sortit les deux amoureux de leur torpeur. Donc tu refuseras pas de nous jouer un petit morceau demanda l'architecte, parce que d'après ce qu'on a entendu dire tu joues magnifiquement bien.

Le jeune homme allait refuser en leur disant qu'il n'aimait pas jouer devant les autres mais voyant leur regard rempli de supplication, il ne pu qu'accepter. Et puis après tout la musique lui manquait, il voulait jouer mais il voulait reprendre le piano, ça lui manquait de ne plus appuyer sur les touches.

-- Okay je n'ai pas le choix de toute façon ???

-- Absolument pas répliqua Archi avec un sourire victorieux

-- Vous auriez pas un piano au palais par hasard ? demanda Harry

Tous se regardèrent avec interrogation puis Lontro demanda :

-- C'est quoi un piano ?

Le jeune homme les regarda pour voir si ils se moquaient de lui mais il du se rendre à l'évidence qu'ils ne connaissaient pas.

-- C'est un instrument, c'est comme une table mais il y a des touches que l'on doit enfoncer. On peut soulever le haut et en dessous il y a plein de cordes. Ça se trouve vous le connaissez sous un autre nom ?

-- Ah oui c'est la plamia s'exclama Legolas.

Puis ils se levèrent tous et arrivèrent dans une salle qui était rempli d'instruments de musique. Harry trouvait la salle magnifique, il y avait des guitares différentes de ce qu'il connaissait mais qu'il trouvait somptueuse. Et soudain il le vit, le piano était noir comme l'ébène et paraissait brillant tellement il était bien poli. Les pieds étaient incrustés de pierres précieuses. Il espérait pouvoir encore en jouer, il n'en avait pas joué depuis des mois, en fait il n'avait pas joué depuis qu'il était partit de chez Hikaru. D'ailleurs faudrait qu'il leur écrive pour avoir de leur nouvelle.

-- Oula ça fait un bail que je n'y ai pas joué, j'espère que je ne serais pas trop rouillé. Vous êtes sur que vous voulez que je joues ?

-- Absolument certains répliquèrent Maylas et Archi

Harry s'assit sur le petit tabouret devant les touches, il vit que ses mains tremblaient. Il avait jamais joué devant personne du moins pas intentionnellement. En plus il ne savait même pas quoi jouer, un petit rire s'échappa sans faire attention de sa gorge et finalement il opta pour un classique en tant qu'échauffement et une chanson que son père avait écris pour sa mère et qu'il avait réadapté au piano avec l'aide de Sanaë.

Il souffla un coup et se mit à appuyer sur les touches, instinctivement ses doigts glissèrent et il se laissa entraîner dans la mélodie d'une des plus belle symphonie de son monde mais aussi des plus compliquer car elle avait été écrite par un des plus grand prodige de la musique de toute les époques. En ce moment il jouait ce que tous appelait la merveilleuse : la marche turque, composé par Mozart en personne.

Les elfes écoutaient avec stupéfaction le jeune homme qui était devant eux. Dire qu'il jouait bien serait être un menteur, il jouait magnifiquement bien. Il possédait un don, un don unique et rare. Ils étaient encore plus soufflés qu'il venait de leur dire qu'il n'y avait pas joué depuis longtemps et à voir la jeune amazone aussi stupéfaite que eux, ils surent qu'elle aussi ne savait pas qu'il jouait de cette instrument aussi bien.

Lorsqu'il enfonça la dernière touche, il respira comme si pendant ces trois minutes il n'avait plus respiré, il releva la tête et esquissa un sourire en voyant la tête de ses amis. Ces derniers d'ailleurs se reprirent vite en main et applaudir le jeune homme qui se remit à rougir.

-- Vous en voulez une autre ? demanda-t-il

Ils hochèrent juste la tête en signe d'accord.

-- Okay donc cette chanson, elle n'est pas de moi. C'est mon père qui l'avait écrite et que j'ai juste remanié pour pouvoir la jouer au piano. Bah de toute manière vous auriez reconnu au prénom.

Il se retourna et se concentra sur la prochaine chanson qu'il jouerait. Il chercha dans sa mémoire mais ne put se souvenir de quand il s'était précisément souvenu de cette chanson, elle avait comme toujours fait partit de sa mémoire. Elle dormait seulement attendant d'être à nouveau cherché. Après la petite introduction musicale, il se mit à chanter. Toujours la même voix sensuelle, légèrement rauque d'où passait des tonnes de sentiments. En chantant il revoyait des souvenirs passés de sa seule année avec ses parents quand ils jouaient de la musique pour l'endormir.

Lily, Lily c'est moi je sais,  
Il y a des soirs comme ça où tout...  
s'écroule autour de vous.  
Sans trop savoir pourquoi toujours  
  
Regarder devant soi  
Sans jamais baisser les bras, je sais...  
C'est pas le remède à tout,  
Mais faut se forcer parfois...  
  
Lily, Lily dépêche toi, on vit,  
On ne meurt qu'une fois...  
Et on n'a le temps de rien,  
Que c'est déjà la fin mais...  
  
C'est pas marqué dans les livres,  
Que le plus important à vivre,  
Est de vivre au jour le jour.  
Le temps c'est de l'Amour...  
  
Même, si je n'ai pas le temps,  
D'assurer mes sentiments...  
J'ai en moi, de plus en plus fort,  
Des envies d'encore...  
  
Tu sais, non, je n'ai plus à cœur,  
De réparer mes erreurs ou de,  
Refaire c'qu'est plus à faire :  
Revenir en arrière...  
  
Lily, Lily t'arrête pas, on ne vit  
Qu'une vie à la fois...  
A peine le temps de savoir,  
Qu'il est déjà trop tard...  
  
C'est pas marqué dans les livres,  
Que le plus important à vivre,  
Est de vivre au jour le jour.  
Le temps c'est de l'Amour...  
  
Mmmm, Lily, j'ai fait le tour,  
De tant d'histoires d'amour.  
J'ai bien, bien assez de courage,  
Pour tourner d'autres pages, sache...  
  
Que le temps nous est compté.  
Faut jamais se retourner en se disant,  
"Que c'est dommage,  
d'avoir passé l'âge"  
  
Lily, Lily t'encombre pas  
De souvenirs, de choses comme ça.  
Aucun regret ne vaut le coup  
Pour qu'on le garde en nous...  
  
C'est pas marqué dans les livres,  
Que le plus important à vivre,  
Est de vivre au jour le jour.  
Le temps c'est de l'Amour...  
  
C'est pas marqué dans les livres,  
Que le plus important à vivre,  
Est de vivre au jour le jour.  
Le temps c'est de l'Amour...  
  
(Lucie/ Pascal Obispo)

Cette fois une fois qu'il eut finit il se leva et salua comiquement son publique comme le ferait les grandes star lors de leur concert. Il lançait des humoristiques petits :

-- Merci, merci, je vous aime aussi puis il fit mine d'essuyer une larme au coin de ses yeux.

Ses amis rigolèrent en l'applaudissant, puis fatiguer de faire ce cirque il voulut se poser avec ses amis mais ces derniers avaient pris tout les fauteuil disponible. Maya se leva, le vit s'asseoir et elle se rassit sur ses genoux en se calant confortablement contre son torse musclé.

-- Alors qu'est ce que vous en dite ?

-- C'était super émouvant et magnifique cette chanson déclara Elendil vite approuver par les autres. Mais tu as dit que tu n'en avais pas joué depuis combien de temps ?

-- Oula je sais plus moi dit-il en cherchant dans sa mémoire donc nous sommes là depuis environ 3 mois…

-- Non 4 rectifia l'amazone

-- Oui donc on est là depuis 4 mois, et avant j'ai été deux jours dans le monde de maya. Et donc avant oula faut que je réfléchisse. Donc y'avait eu la bataille un mois avant que je parte, et elle m'apprenait à ce moment là, la flûte. Je dirais que ça fait environ 7mois que je n'ai pas touché un piano

-- Bein dit donc en tout cas tu n'as pas perdu la main en 7 mois.

-- Bon il est l'heure de la réunion, Harry Maya, vous voulez venir ou pas ? Vous faite un peu parti du conseil maintenant tout comme Wess, Archi et Elendil qui eux le sont officiellement.

Les deux amoureux se regardèrent et virent qu'ils pensaient à la même chose. Harry se tourna vers Legolas et lui répondit gentiment.

-- Non on va aller se balader, donc on vous reverra peut-être ce soir.

-- Comme vous voulez

Et tous les elfes partirent après avoir saluer les deux amoureux qui eux avaient des projets bien précis pour la journée à venir. En effet ils reprirent la direction de leur chambre et après avoir verrouillé la porte Harry plaqua sa compagne contre le mur et l'embrassa fougueusement.

-- Tu peux pas savoir comme tu m'as manqué dit-il tout en déposant de léger baiser dans son cou. Je sentais ta présence à mes cotés mais je ne pouvais ni te parler, ni te toucher, ni t'embrasser. C'était un véritable enfer. Je t'aime tant que je ferai n'importe quoi pour toi.

-- Et toi tu n'imagines pas dans quel état j'étais quand j'ai cru que tu étais mort. Mais heureusement que tu es revenu sinon je sais pas ce que j'aurais fait.

-- Oh et qu'est ce que je peux faire pour me faire pardonner d'avoir oser te faire autant souffrir demanda le survivant avec un sourire malicieux

-- J'ai bien une idée lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille tout en l'entraînant tendrement vers le lit.

Après ce dure mois de guerre et de souffrance, cette simple matinée permis aux deux jeunes gens d'effacer toute la peine qu'ils avaient ressenti durant leur séparation. Ils ne refirent plus qu'un pendant ces quelques heures et ils surent que leur amour en était sortit beaucoup plus fort de toute ces épreuves. Leurs plaisir avait été décuplé, et leur amour accru.

A suivre…

Michi mes 4 supers namis, (avec sabi en plus)

RAR (et oui vous rever po lol) :

Sabi : Alalalalalala ça en fé bcp ça de review lol. Je ne pensais franchement po que tu apprécierais cette fic de , je préfère de po dire le mot de peur de me faire tuer demain matin. Je suis heureuse néanmoins que ça te fasse passé ton temps super bien. Pour quelques unes de tes remarque je te dirais que je te répondrais demain dans le bus lol. QUI A OSE DIRE QUE J'ETAIS FLEMMARDE ??????? enfin bon voila je me dépeche j'ai plein de boulot à faire. Et je déteste le droit ç'est une certitude maintenant lol. Allez bzouuu la futur madame la juge.

Cicin : Oh c'est po grave tu es toute pardonnée. Je suis moi-même une adeptes des gros pb de santé, (je vé déjà à l'hosto toute les semaines et j'en é marre). En tout cas j'espère que tu iras vite mieu et que tu sera bientôt sur pieds. Allez remets toi bien bzouuuuu

Ptititi : alaalalala arretes de bouder sale piaf la voila ta RAR lol

_Mais bien sur, c'est la suite du dernier chapitres ou on sait pas si riri est mourru ou pas, hm bien marrant ce chapitre_

Sans déc comment ta fé pour devinez :p ??? Je suis soufflée par ta perspicacité lol

_-ah tiens ca alors on dirait un prisonnier mais de qui s'agit-il ?_

en effet tel é la question ? moi ossi je me la pose figures toi !!!

_-Alors quand arrive un flash-back c'est super, au moins on va savoir ké ki s'est passé_

je crois ossi que cé le but rechercher par les flasch back mais en effet ké ki sé pass ?????

_-Ca alors mais qui sa peut etre qqn qui n'est pas un elfe_

Vouai c'est vrai moi ossi je me pose ossi cette question ! Dit donc je crois qu'on a les même pensée sur cette fic débile.

_-Comme koi, un elfe c'est costaud quand même plus qu'on ne le croit_

Pitêtre qu'il mange des épinard comme Popeye ???

_-Oh ben ca alors c'est riri (dans un sale état je vous l'accorde mais quand meme)_

OO ça alors moi je m'y attendais pas du tout lol

_-Dis donc maya si tu nous avais pas dit que c'était une amazone, on t'aurais cru quand meme, avec la foret, comme couverture, on se demande bien ce que ca peut etre._

Et vi que veux tu je suis o services de mes reviewers lol

_-De toute facon, quand ils arrivent quelque part, ils font jamais comme tout le monde, alors tu m'étonnes qu'ils aient récolté tous les éléments, y a qu'eux pour faire ca_

bah vif o bien qui yé un truc qui clochent sinon c pu les perso principals de la story lol

_- Classique le coup du "je vois double" mais bon toujours aussi efficace_

AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA j'en rigole encore

_- mais maya elle aussi alors elle doit penser que riri est mort quel malheur!_

Snif snif cé vré cé némouvant elle é michante et naffreuse la noteur

_-attention ca va barder, planquez vous les gens_

TOUS O ABRIS

_-bne dis donc je plains la personne qui va faire le ménage après_

bne ???? what's this langage ?????

_-euh personne a la musique de star wars, ca irait tres bien, à ce moment-la_

bah si moi tu sais bien que jé toute les zik lol

_-Et puis je veux ma rar, sinon et ben je boude na, et puis plus de review (a)_

Bah boude alors lool

CNTP : ne t'en fait pas je comptais le mettre le chapter cette semaine lol.En tout cas bienvenu chez les revieweurs lol allez bzouuu 

Arathorn : Tu serai po en train de m'accuser de t'exploiter o moins ??? Dans ce cas tu as raison je suis une tortionnaire sans pitié ahahahahahahaha (rire diabolique lol) allez j'arretes mes conneries jé plein de devoir à faire TT cé po juuuuuuste bzouuuuu

Le dragon noir : bah dit donc ça prouvait que tu les voulais ardamment ces chapter !! J'espère o moin que tu les a aimé alex. Je t'embrasse à bientôt

Conan edogawa : Une de plus qui me fait très plaisir. Je ne tient pas absolument à faire une max de review mais j'adore avoir les impressions des gens sur ma fic cé pour ça. Allez je te salue bzouuuuu

Mileslerenard : Et vi cé ça l'amuuuuuur. Mais cé némouvant quand même les retrouvailles. Et voyons cé ryry comment crois tu qu'on peux faire les choses si cé po extraordinaire. Allez bzouuu

Paco : ne t'en fais po y'en a d'ot à ki je parle par msn qui m'ont trouvé des théorie encore plus zarb lol. Allez je te laisse jé po bcp de temps bzouuuuuu

S-jennifer-S : moi ça va comme si comme ça, jé po une super santé lol. En tout cas j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapter bzouuuu

David : oula ça fé si plaisir que ça deux chapter ça me touche bcp bcp bcp lol. Bon je dois me dépecher jé plein de devoir à faire snif bzouuuu

Onarluca : et vi exceptionnel pour l'annif d'une otre super noteur Tobby lol allez je te laisse michi pour ton pitit mot bzouuuu

Tobby : hihihihihihi je suis heureuse que tu é aimé lol cétè un peu le but o dépar lol allez bzou à plus sur msn

Mumu : Bouh lol jé po le temps mais si tu as des question lol tu me les posera de vive vois lol allez bzouuuu

Voilla j'ai fini je vous dit à bientôt bzouuuu

Mili


	33. La vie est un long fleuve tranquille enf...

**_Et voila un nouveau chapter !!!_**

****

**_J'ai une annonce à faire en bas alors lisez please._**

****

**_Michi_****_ à serena24 pour m'avoir corriger mon chapter._**

****

**_Bonne lecture…._**

****

****

****

**_32 : La vie est un long fleuve tranquille (enfin presque)_**

Les mois passèrent doucement, Harry maîtrisait désormais tous les éléments, tout comme Maya d'ailleurs, mais il avait du attendre au moins trois semaines avant de pouvoir refaire de la magie. Il s'était fait sermonner comme jamais il ne l'avait été par son oncle lorsqu'il les avait revu dans la salle des rêves. Puis il l'avait pris dans ses bras en lui disant qu'il ne fallait plus s'inquiéter et qu'il allait mieux et que de toute façon il avait une belle infirmière qui veillait sur lui 24h sur 24. Ensuite tout allait pour le mieux, le peuple était en émoi, deux des membres du conseil allaient se marier dans quelques semaines. En effet, ne voulant plus attendre plus longtemps, Van et Imelda avait décidé de s'unir. Une nouvelle ère de bonheur commençait.

Ce jour là il faisait beau, Harry et Maya étaient sur les berges du lac, se faisant dorer au soleil. Depuis la bataille, on ne les voyait plus l'un sans l'autre, sauf en de très rares occasions. Harry était sur le dos et sa compagne se servait de son ventre comme oreiller quand soudain une chose insolite lui revint en mémoire :

-- Ryry, tu ne voulais pas envoyer une lettre à la gazette de ton monde ?

-- Maya, quand vas-tu arrêter d'user de ce diminutif complètement stupide, je n'ai plus quinze ans ! Puis après réflexion, si j'ai encore quinze ans pour les abrutis de mon monde mais bon, j'ai presque 18 ans, alors fais un effort s'il te plait.

-- Comme tu voudras mon Ryry d'amour, rétorqua malicieusement la jeune fille

-- Bah, tu es pire que Alianté avec ses « maître Harry », mon humour des plus particuliers a déteint sur vous d'une façon incroyable et je ne sais pas si c'est une bonne chose, déclara piteusement le survivant. Et tu fais bien de me rappeler pour la beuglante, je sens qu'on va bien rigoler.

Il se redressa et grâce à un accio sans baguette qu'il maîtrisait sans aucun problème, il fit venir à lui du parchemin et de quoi pouvoir écrire, puis il se mit à écrire.

_Et oui cher gazette vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'une beuglante._

_Franchement vous me décevez, vous ne pouvez pas trouver un nom plus potable que le sauveur masqué, et pourquoi pas le vengeur masqué tant que vous y êtes ou encore superman, quoique faudrait que vous sachiez ce que c'est tout d'abord. _

_Vous êtes en guerre que vous le vouliez ou non, alors arrêtez de vous dire que cette guerre ne concerne que le survivant, Voldemort et Dumbledore. Tout le peuple sorcier est menacé, vous y compris. Entraînez vous, vous devez vivre, vous devez survivre et arrêter de vous conduire en lâches que vous êtes. N'avez vous pas honte de dire que tous les espoirs d'un monde se portent par les épaules d'un gamin de 16 ans._

_J'espère que cette lettre vous a montré un peu de ce que j'aurais à vous dire si vous étiez en face de moi._

_Je reviendrai bientôt et à ce moment là vous devrez faire vous aussi vos preuves._

-- Qu'est ce que tu en dis ? demanda le jeune homme à l'amazone, mais il ne reçu aucune réponse.

Etonné, il se tourna vers elle et la découvrit en train de dormir tout simplement. Il sourit en trouvant qu'elle ressemblait à un ange. Il siffla et Maki et Alianté vinrent se poser devant lui. Il appliqua sur sa lettre tous les sorts que lui avait dis son oncle. Il ne craignait pas qu'on reconnaisse sa voix, il avait beaucoup changé, donc les journaux n'auraient aucun doute.

-- Maki ! Apportes ça sur Terre à la gazette du sorcier, je ne peux pas envoyer Alianté parce que Dumbledore l'a déjà vu et il risquerait de faire des liens et poser des problèmes à Lunard, d'accord.

-- Oui, maître Harry.

Sur ce, le phœnix s'envola et disparut dans un éclat bleu. Alianté, lui, resta auprès de son maître et après une heure où chacun fut perdu dans ses pensées, le phœnix posa une question qui surprit le jeune homme

-- Alors maître Harry, vous n'avez toujours pas trouvé le pouvoir que vous procure la maîtrise des quatre éléments ?

-- Non, et je pensais que c'était un mythe. En fait pour être vraiment honnête, je n'y pensais même pas.

-- Je vous rassure maître Harry, ce n'est pas un mythe. Et votre pouvoir s'est déjà manifesté en vous. Ne vous est-il pas arrivé quelques choses que vous avez trouvé bizarres au cours des derniers mois ?

-- Alianté, déclara narquoisement Harry, est-ce que tu trouves que ma vie est normale. Je suis un humain, je sors avec une amazone et là je suis chez des elfes.

-- D'accord maître Harry, alors encore plus bizarre que ça ne devrait l'être

Le jeune homme réfléchit mais rien ne lui vint en mémoire.

-- Pensez à la cité de Drannoc quand vous étiez à l'intérieur, il vous est arrivé quelques choses que vous avez pas percuté sur le coup

-- Ah oui qu'est-ce qui s'est passé, demanda la voix endormi de Mayaween derrière lui.

-- Bah en fait c'est sûrement avec les chevaux … puis il s'interrompit et se tourna vers la jeune femme, et tu nous comprends ma puce, dit-il toujours en phœnixi.

-- Euhh, ne put que répondre la jeune fille qui était aussi étonnée que son compagnon

-- Maintenant Maître Harry, maîtresse Mayaween vous devriez comprendre quel est ce nouveau pouvoir, rétorqua joyeusement le phœnix

-- Les animaux, murmura dans un souffle la jeune amazone, on a le pouvoir de parler aux animaux ?

-- Oh non maîtresse pas seulement aux animaux, vous avez le pouvoir de parler à la nature comme vous avez fait lorsque vous étiez dans la forêt, aux animaux comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte, mais aussi toutes les autres langues. Certes vous me direz que vous compreniez ce que disaient les elfes avant que vous n'ayez le pouvoir mais Merlin est un grand devin, il a mit dans le collier de quoi comprendre le minimum chez chaque peuple, mais maintenant c'est inné chez vous. Bon voilà, j'ai fait ce que vous devez faire.

L'oiseau s'apprêtait à reprendre son envol mais finalement resta au sol :

-- Ah oui Maki est partie, bah je reste avec vous jusqu'à ce qu'elle revienne, déclara-t-il avec un trémolo très joyeux.

Les deux humains rirent face à la réplique du phoenix, et ils se levèrent pour rentrer au palais en sachant qu'ils avaient promis à leurs amis de dîner avec eux. Ils marchèrent main dans la main, Alianté se tenant fièrement sur l'épaule du jeune homme. En chemin ils rencontrèrent quelques personnes avec qui ils échangèrent quelques mots. En effet, maintenant que la guerre était finie, beaucoup de personnes avait appris l'implication des jeunes gens dans leur victoire et maintenant ils étaient considérés comme membres à part entière du peuple elfique. En arrivant au palais ils montèrent directement dans la grande salle et virent que pour une fois ils n'étaient pas dans les derniers, mais Archi qui était déjà attablé se permit quand même une petite réplique de son cru :

-- Alors les jeunes, vous vous améliorez, vous êtes les avant-derniers aujourd'hui. Peut-être qu'un jour vous arriverez à arriver dans les premiers.

-- Ah qu'est ce que tu veux Archi, déclara Harry en se posant sur sa chaise à coté de Van, si un jour on arrive en avance ça risque de te faire un choc et tu nous ferais un arrêt cardiaque et tu sais combien on tient à toi.

Cette phrase déclencha un rire chez tout le monde, mais ils furent coupés par l'entrée précipitée de Wess et Elendil qui avaient les joues particulièrement rouges. Elendil fit un sourire à Mizi qui le lui rendit.

-- On a une grande nouvelle à vous annoncer, dit Wess tout joyeux

-- Laissez-moi deviner, vous allez vous marier, déclara Archi dont le ventre gargouillait étrangement, toute mes félicitations alors maintenant posez vos jolis petits culs sur vos chaises qu'on puisse enfin manger, j'ai faim

-- Archi tu vas êtres tonton, déclara son frère

--Youpi, rétorqua Archi sans aucune joie puis comme si il se réveillait il regarda son frère et sa future belle-sœur avec des yeux écarquillés de surprise, vous allez avoir un gosse ?

-- Ouais, prononça fièrement Elendil

-- Oh mon dieu, sous le choc Archi en tomba de sa chaise. Puis il se leva et alla serrer les futurs parents dans ses bras en leur disant combien il était heureux pour eux. Puis ce fut au tour de chacun d'aller les féliciter. Finalement un fois qu'ils furent tous attablés, Harry dit d'une voix joyeuse :

-- Finalement Archi si tu as un arrêt cardiaque ça ne sera pas à cause de moi

Tout le monde mit à rire aux dépends du pauvre elfe qui n'en revenait toujours pas. Le repas arriva rapidement au soulagement de l'elfe qui avait vraiment faim, et il se jeta sur les plats qui se trouvaient devant lui. Ce comportement rappela à Harry son ami Ron, mais est-ce qu'il pouvait vraiment encore le considérer comme son ami, trop de choses les éloignaient à présent. Le fabuleux trio rouge et or n'existait plus, ils étaient trop différents à présent. Ils l'étaient déjà beaucoup depuis la fin de sa quatrième mais là, ils l'étaient trop. Ils ne le comprenaient pas comme Maya arrivait à le comprendre, et même si cette dernière ne comprenait pas toujours tout, elle était toujours présente quand il avait une chute de moral. Mais Ron, celui qu'il considérait comme son meilleur ami, son frère, lui avait tourné le dos en quatrième et en cinquième, Hermione l'accusait de ne rien faire pour l'occlumencie. Oh oui décidément plus rien ne serait comme avant.

Il reporta son attention sur la table et vit que sa compagne parlait joyeusement du bébé avec Elendil, elle semblait très excitée. Il regarda ensuite Van et Mizi qui eux semblaient encore une fois perdus dans leur monde, il était extrêmement heureux pour eux. Archi lui, il mangeait, en fait il ne faisait rien d'autre, et Maylas se moquait allègrement de lui, Legolas, Wess, Lontro, Urioni parlaient de la reconstruction des remparts qui avaient subis beaucoup de dommage avec les assauts. Il continua à se perdre dans ses pensées et n'entendit même pas quand on l'appela.

-- HARRY JAMES POTERRRRRR, hurla Van dans son oreille, ce qui le fit sursauter

-- T'es malade de me crier comme ça dans les oreilles, hurla à son tour le jeune homme en se massant l'oreille.

-- Bah ça fait dix minutes qu'on t'appelle et tu ne répondais pas, alors on a utilisé les grands moyens.

Harry regarda autour de la table et vit que tout le monde le regardait, il rougit et reprit la parole :

-- Vous vouliez me demander quelque chose ?

-- Oui on voudrait savoir exactement où tu en es dans ton entraînement à la magie, demanda Legolas

-- J'ai finis les éléments, maintenant je peux les utiliser quand je veux, c'est devenu instantané comme la magie sans baguette, et je pense que c'en est de même pour Maya

-- Moi j'ai encore quelques difficultés avec l'air, mais ça va aller en s'améliorant, vous en faites pas.

-- Pour que votre entraînement à la magie elfique soit complet, il vous manque encore une chose qui est considérée comme très dure dans notre monde, mais vous connaissant vous n'aurez aucun problème pour vous en sortir, il s'agit des incantations. Puis voyant le regard interrogateur des deux jeunes adultes il continua ses explications. Les incantations peuvent vous aider quand vous êtes en grand danger, on peut en faire des sorts qui sont beaucoup plus puissants que ta magie Harry. On les fait avec des mots, le mieux c'est qu'il y ait un petit air poétique, et je ne doute pas Harry qu'avec ton inspiration de musicien tu n'auras aucune difficulté pour les trouver, mais en tous cas il faut que tu trouves les bon mots. Vous avez compris ? Vas-y Archi montres leur.

L'elfe acquiesça et les deux humains entendirent quelques mots et soudain devant leur ami se trouvait un énorme gâteau à la crème. D'ailleurs Archi le fixait comme si c'était la plus belle chose qu'il n'avait jamais vue. Après un moment de surprise de la part de tout le monde, ils éclatèrent de rire.

-- Vas-y Harry essayes l'encouragea Wess

Rose comme ses lèvres

Douce comme sa peau

Donnez moi une fleur

Pour l'offrir à mon cœur

Et dans sa main apparut un rose blanche avec le cœur rose, il la prit de son autre main et constata qu'elle était parfaite. Il se tourna vers Maya et la lui tendit, elle l'embrassa en le remerciant et la mit dans ses cheveux en la prenant au milieu de son chignon.

-- Alors vous en dites quoi ? Une fleur ce n'est pas grand-chose, mais je la trouve très jolie.

--Au contraire, c'est très bien Harry, tu as compris le principe très vite. En plus j'avais oublié de te dire qu'il fallait à tout prit que tu penses à ce que tu devais faire apparaître. En tout cas maintenant tu devras t'entraîner pour des choses plus conséquentes, une fleur c'est déjà très bien pour un premier essai mais il ne faut pas se relâcher, d'accord. Et toi Maya, il vaut mieux que tu finisses d'abord les éléments et après tu t'y mettras, on ne fait les choses bien qu'en les faisant l'une après l'autre.

-- D'accord, acquiescèrent les deux jeunes adultes.

-- Moi aussi, j'avais une chose à te demander Harry demanda Mizi, on voulait savoir si tu voulais bien jouer un petit peu à notre mariage, si ça ne te déranges pas.

-- Comme vous voulez, de toute manière je ne sais pas danser, donc il ne vaut mieux pas que je m'y risque.

-- Merci, s'exclamèrent les futurs mariés

-- Attends, j'ai pas bien compris, s'étonna Archi, toi le grand Harry Potter, le garçon qui fonce tête baissée dans les batailles, qui contrôlent les quatre éléments, qui a fait exploser la cité de Drannoc, à peur d'un bal parce qu'il ne sait pas danser.

-- Bah quoi, on ne m'a jamais appris à danser, on m'a toujours apprit qu'à me battre alors je fais avec ce que j'ai, rétorqua le survivant en sentant le rouge lui monter aux joues.

-- Si ce n'ai que ça le problème, à partir de demain tu auras un cours intensif de danse, tu ne veux quand même pas laisser ta copine assise toute la soirée sur une chaise, déclara Wess vite appuyé par Van, Elendil et Mizi.

-- Youpi, déclara le jeune homme d'une voix sans joie. Autant j'aime la musique, mais je ne crois pas que la danse soit faite pour moi, mais on verra bien. En plus, je dois avoir la grâce d'un hippopotame avec un tutu

Voyant que personne n'avait compris sa comparaison, il dit d'une voix monotone :

-- Laissez tomber, je prendrai ces cours de danse si vous voulez, mais vous risquez de vous prendre de sacré fou-rire.

La fin du repas arriva très vite, et tous se séparèrent. Mais avant de partir Harry s'approcha de la future mariée et lui demanda :

-- Mizi, ça avance ce que je t'avais demandé.

-- Ça avance doucement mais sûrement. T'en fais pas, j'aurai fini quand tu partiras, mais ça se trouve je ne pourrai pas annihiler tout le loup, il restera sûrement en lui comme toi avec ton ange, mais il pourra se transformer à volonté sans subir l'effet de la pleine lune. Je ne crois pas que je pourrai en faire plus.

-- Merci, c'est déjà beaucoup, crois moi

Et après un dernier remerciement, il se dirigea dans sa chambre où il trouva sa jeune compagne endormie. Ne voulant pas la réveiller, il fit demi tour et se dirigea dans la salle de musique. Comme la dernière fois il se remit au piano, et refit toutes les chansons que lui avait appris Sanaë, mais il n'avait pas fait attention, il n'avait pas fermé correctement la porte et le sort d'insonorisation ne s'était pas enclenché. C'est ainsi qu'en cette après-midi tous les gens du palais travaillaient en entendant la douce voix du survivant et la magnifique mélodie de ses chansons.

A suivreuuuuuh……

RAR :

Geobabault : oula tu as tout lu d'un coup ??? je suis surprise même moi j'arrive po à relire les vieux chapter à la suite lol. En tout cas ne t'en fait pas je ne vous lacherai pas mais la fic va être extrêmement longue. Vois un peu j'ai écrit 62chapter et je suis juste à la moitié de la fic mais je ne sais pas si je ferai la suite bien que j'ai de bonne idées. Enfin bon voila j'espère que tu as aimé le chapter bzouuu.

Zorette : AH le retour lol. Dit donc elle a po l'air de marché l'adresse MSN que tu m'as donné ou alors té jamais connecté, bah je te redonne la mienne ou cas ou Miliana5 arobase Ahlalalalala tu as raison ALLEZ L'OL, ALLEZ LE 69, we are the best, we are the champions (sors son briquet) bon je me calme. Tu dit que ryry é un pervers alors il doit pitêtre aimé le 69 mais po comme nous lol. Bon allez j'arrêtes mes insinuation douteuse et te fé plein de bzouuuu.

Miss-nymphadora : cé po grave mais je commençait à me dire que certains revieweur commençait à trouver trop long et donc plus aimé cé pour ça que jé flippé lol. Allez bzouuuu

Super-Ana : TT je te jure je lé po reçu ton otre review ça a po marché snif snif. Tu me pardonnes ? pour la suite bah tu as du la lire lol alors j'espère que tu aimes. Bzouuuuu

S-jennifer-S : Tu m'éclates, tutoies moi s'il te plait, on doit avoir le même age à peu prêt. J'aime po me faire sentir vieille lol. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic. Allez bzouuuu

Le dragon noir : Michi alex tu ai super ça me fait super plaisir que tu aimes toujours autant cette fic qui est complètement n. Moi j'ai hate de lire la tienne lol. Je dois aussi quand tu t'inclines face à moi et que tu me dis que je suis supérieur lol cé l'extase lol. Allez j'arretes mes conneries et te dit à plus bzouuuuuu

Hisoka : dit moi ton pseudo ça vient de hunter X hunter lol je sais po si j'ai po posé la question mais je la repose lol. Michi pour ton chtit mot ça fé plaisir. Je te dit bon courage pour tout relire même moi j'oré po le courage lol pitêtre pk j'en é le double de vous lol. Allez bzouuu.

Sabi : et vi tu as ton nom écrit sur la fic lol. Ahlalalala sacré w.e qu'on sait fait je crois que j'ai été la première étonnée lol (pt2r). Bah je suis contente. Allez je te dit à vendredi bzouuuu

Marrypier : michi ça fé toujours plaisir un chtit mot bzouuuuu

Paco : vi je peu po me passer de musik j'ai tout le temps de la musique dans les oreilles mais je suis nulle en musike c'est un peu un de mes reves de pitites filles alors je le réalise à travers la fic. Bon allez ma vie t'intéresse po bzouuuuu

Kika : michiiiiiiiiii ça fé plaisir, ça me touche que vous aimiez toujours autant ma fic.

David : ahhhhhh un musicien !!!! tu joues koi ??? tu viens de monter de 1000 dans mon estimes. J'adore çaaaa mais je suis nulle alors j'ose même po me lancer dedans.snif cé pathétique. Allez je te salue bzouuuu

Loyalbus : oulalalala ça veut dire que tu adores tout les chapters !! ça me parait zarb moi y'en a la moitié que j'aime po lol. Ah tu aimes po trop les romances, bah dit donc té po sur la bonne fic, cé assez à l'o de rose même si ya des baston lol. Allez bzouuu

BBjaguar : bah la voila la suite !!! tu vas po me soter dessus o moins lol je suis allergique o chat alors les jaguar ça doit être la même choses pt2r vi je sais cétè pathétique snif lol. Allez bzouuuuu

Onarluca : ah bah pour la durée tu vas être servie ma pov j'en suis même po à la moitié avec ce chap. Allez bzouuuu

NBA : oula tu aimes po la romance snif pourtant l'amour cé ce qui fé ce monde. OO putain je parle comme le prof de philo ça devient grave snif.lol. allez bzouuuuuu

Cicin : vi il rentre dans deux ou troi chapter environ, j'espère que tu vas mieu en tout cas. Allez bzouuuu

Mumu lissie :

tout d'abort je veut dire que je suis vesquée car j'envoie plein de review et que je reçoi po de réponse aussi bien n'organisée que la reçu mon titi !

_alalalalalala__ tu est cgiante je vais te la faire ta RAR et sur le même modèle que celles de titi._

O un nouvo chapitre qui commence bien : un mariage !

_Non le chapter n'a pas encore eu lieu, là c'est juste l'annonce d'un mariage lol_

O moi ossi veu envoyé une beuglante moi ossi !

_Lol__ ta po besoin de beuglante tu as le téléphone ou le micro et quand tu hurles ça fé mal snif snif_

Tu sais quoi je me demande si je ressemble à un ange que je dor moi ossi (rires) !!

_Là je peu po te répondre fo demander à titi, cé lui le spécialiste lol_

J'aimerais ossi pouvoir parler toute les langues possibles et inimaginables !

_Moi j'aimerai déjà savoir parler anglais et espagnol et on verrai aprés lol._

J'adore la réaction de archi quand il apprend qu'il va être grand père (rires).

_Mumu__ tu te sens bien ??? il va po être grand père mais tonton lol. Comme moi je serai a peu près la tata de laura lol_

O mon dieu ryry fait de la danse !

_Vi__ ça doit être rigolo à voir, un peu comme pour moi_

C'est déjà fini le chapter (ouin) !

_Et vi cé fini cé la vie ya toujours un début et une fin_

Ben vite au suivant !

_Servi à la table n33 lol_

Bzous!!

_Bzouuuu__ toooo_

Voila j'ai tout fais ouf enfin lol cétè long mais je suis très neureuse continué à m'envoyer ces gentils chtit mot.

Je voulais vous avertir que j'arretes la fic !!!!! Non je rigoles me tapper po pleaseeeee (mili a genoux devant vous en se demandant pourquoi elle a sortit cette connerie) en fait je voulais savoir si vous vouliez une suite quand ryry oré tuer voldy pk jé des idées ? ensuite je voulais vous dire que moi j'ai écrit 60 chapter et je suis o miilieu de la fic donc elle é trééééééé longue vous voila prévenu..

Voila jé pu rien à dire il me semble

Bzouuuu à tous

Mili


	34. Vive les conseils d'un futur marié

**_Et vi voila un new chapter, j'espère que j'aurais le temps de le mettre en ligne ce soir (à l'heure où il é on é mercredi) pk jé du boulot monstre TT_**

****

**_Allez je me dépeche d'aller faire les RAR, si elle sont un chtit peu baclée cé po ma fote snif_**

****

**_Michi_****_ serena24 pour les corrections_**

****

**_Bonne lecture à tous_**

****

****

****

**_33 : Vive les conseils d'un futur marié._**

****

Deux nouvelles semaines passèrent depuis la bonne nouvelle au sujet d'Elendil. Mais pour Harry ce fut les deux pires semaines de sa vie, ou plutôt de son entraînement. Il avait horreur de danser et lors des cours que lui donnaient les deux autres couples, il se rendit compte à sa grande horreur qu'en effet il avait bel et bien la grâce d'un hippopotame avec un tutu. Il avait revu son oncle dans la salle des rêves qui lui avait dit l'effet qu'avait eu sa beuglante. Ça avait bouleversé le monde sorcier, et il lui avait dit que Dumbledore cherchait de plus en plus à savoir qui il était. Mais le survivant ne s'en faisait pas plus que ça, il avait juste haussé les épaules en disant.

-- De toute manière le vieux va s'y casser les dents.

Remus avait été choqué par ces propos, non pas à propos de la manière du survivant d'appeler le directeur de Poudlard mais par le fait que malgré les années qui étaient passées pour lui, sa rancœur ne s'était pas pour le moins du monde amoindrie. Puis reprenant avec son enthousiasme désormais légendaire, Harry lui avait dit qu'il lui enverrait Alianté et qu'il devait lui envoyer un appareil photo. Et il lui avait ensuite expliqué que ses amis allaient se marier et il voulait immortaliser ça. Et ils s'étaient ensuite séparés, le couple étant réveillé par un Wess très en forme pour leur apprendre à danser.

En tout cas, si on faisait abstraction de la danse, Harry travaillait dur. Il maîtrisait de mieux en mieux les incantations et Mayaween venait juste de commencer. Pour le mariage de ses amis, il avait décidé d'écrire lui même les chansons qu'il voulait jouer. C'est ainsi que tous les après-midi, quiconque se trouvait vers la salle de musique pouvait l'entendre essayant plusieurs combinaisons possibles. Il voulait aussi rencontrer les vrais musiciens de la soirée car il aurait besoin d'eux pour une de ses chansons, ou peut-être même deux. Maya restait toujours dans la salle pendant qu'il jouait, elle adorait l'entendre, et elle devrait aussi chanter une chanson qui allait beaucoup mieux avec une voix de fille.

Enfin bref, la vie suivait son cours et le mariage aurait lieu dans 4 semaines, mais les filles étaient déjà allées faire les magasins pour leurs robes. Et la salle de bal du palais commençait déjà à être décorée pour ce grand événement.

Les jours défilèrent de plus en plus vite, la tension des deux mariés était presque palpable, malgré le fait que Harry et Archi essayaient de les divertir le plus possible. Mizi était une perfectionniste incroyable, elle voulait que tout soit absolument parfait jusqu'à la moindre petite fleur des bouquets sur les tables. Harry avait fait la chanson idéale pour ouvrir le bal, ce serait d'ailleurs cette chanson là qu'interpréterait sa chère et tendre, mais en plus il allait utiliser une incantation pour que tout soit parfait. Il était fier de lui, il avait trouvé une inspiration incroyable rien qu'en pensant à Mayaween, il avait écrit plus de 5 chansons et il avait rigolé en voyant que ce n'était que des chansons d'amour. Finalement, il ne pensait pas être aussi fleur bleue.

Le jour J arriva finalement, Harry se trouvait dans une grande pièce avec Archi, Wess et le futur marié, qui était survolté.

-- Au fait Harry, voici ta tenue, mets la, lui conseilla Wess en rigolant en voyant le regard du jeune adulte sur les vêtements. Il y a quelque chose qui ne va pas ?

-- C'est une tenue elfique ?? finit-il par dire avec horreur.

-- Oui pourquoi, on dirait que tu vas t'écrouler.

-- Van tu dois te considérer comme chanceux que c'est ton mariage et que je peux pas te refaire le portrait avant la cérémonie. Qui a choisi la tenue ?

-- C'est Archi avec Mayaween, ils ont dit que tu adorais les vêtements comme ça, répondit Wess sans comprendre.

Le jeune homme tourna la tête pour foudroyer du regard l'elfe, mais il vit que le jumeau s'était habilement esquivé. Il se dit qu'on allait l'entendre à l'autre bout du palais mais ce n'était pas grave. Il se lança un sonorus et hurla :

-- Archiiiiiiiiiii, t'es un elfe mort.

Dans la pièce des filles au même moment, dès que Mayaween entendit la voix de son compagnon, elle se mit à rire et dit simplement à ses camarades :

-- Harry vient de voir sa tenue

Il remit sa voix normale et expliqua aux autres le pourquoi de sa soudaine colère.

-- Ils savent que j'ai horreur des fringues trop serrées. La seule fois où j'en ai mis dans ce monde c'est le premier jour quand j'ai été présenté au conseil. Je te jure, tout le monde me reluquait le derrière, j'ai horreur de ça et ils le savent très bien. En tout cas j'espère que Maya aussi a quelque chose comme ça sinon elle va m'entendre, dit-il avant de se diriger vers la salle de bain sous les yeux incrédules du marié et de son ami.

Harry ouvrit le paquet et s'habilla, même s'il n'aimait pas se sentir serré, il ne pouvait pas nier que la tenue le mettait en valeur. Le pantalon était vert foncé et la chemise verte faisait également ressortir ses yeux. Il passa la cape et vit que derrière se trouvait la représentation des quatre éléments, en fait il y avait ses quatre gardiens. Mais ils s'étaient ajoutés après qu'il ait enfilé sa tenue.

-- Wess, dit-il en sortant de la salle, pourquoi mes gardiens se sont rajoutés après que j'ai mis la cape ?

-- Un enchantement spécial, regardes moi c'est pareil, expliqua-t-il en lui montrant, et en effet il y avait une salamandre derrière lui. Moi je suis du feu et mon protecteur c'est la salamandre mais toi tu as tous les éléments, donc il y a tous tes gardiens, mais c'est vrai qu'en voyant leurs yeux, on voit déjà qu'il ne vaut mieux pas se frotter à toi.

Harry regarda Van qui était dans son coin et complètement paniqué, il était habillé aussi d'une tenue elfique qui mettait parfaitement bien ses atouts en valeur. Elle était blanche comme le voulait la coutume du mariage, certaines bordures comme aux bras étaient dorées. Ses cheveux noirs étaient retenus en arrière par du gel, mais même s'il était parfait et que sa posture montrait une grande assurance, ses yeux bleus le trahissaient en reflétant son angoisse. Il sursauta quand on frappa à la porte.

-- Les garçons, il est l'heure d'y aller, Legolas est en place, cria la voix de Archi derrière la porte puis on entendit des bruits de course qui s'éloignait.

-- Regardes ce froussard, il ose même pas rentrer de peur de se confronter à toi rigola Van, bon quand faut y aller…

-- Faut y aller, continuèrent Harry et Wess

-- Donc tu as bien compris ce que tu devais faire Harry, redemanda Van on ne peut plus anxieux.

-- Oui ne t'en fais pas chez moi c'est pareil, c'est juste quand vous serez devant Legolas que je sais pas ce qu'il va faire, alors viens on va aller se placer ou sinon les filles vont arriver avant nous. Donc viens et tu vas voir ça va être la plus belle journée de ta vie.

-- Ouais toi tu dis ça mais on verra le jour de ton mariage, ce jour là c'est moi qui rigolerai bien, lâcha Van.

-- Qui te dis que je vais me marier, rétorqua le survivant en devenant un petit peu plus rouge.

-- Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, je me dis que c'est déjà un miracle que toi et Maya ne soyez pas encore mariés et que vous n'ayez pas encore des gosses. Vous vous aimez, alors si j'ai une chose à te dire, c'est de ne pas faire la même bêtise que moi et d'attendre, fonces ! Bon, c'est vrai que tu n'as que 18 ans à peine, mais fonces je te dis, et c'est le dernier conseil de célibataire que je te donnerai.

Sur ces paroles remplies de sagesse, les garçons se placèrent tout les deux derrière Van qui lui se mettait devant Legolas. Harry en profita pour regarder un peu tout le monde, la salle était pleine à craquer, il vit dans les premiers rangs et aperçut Archi qui lui faisait un sourire. Il le mitrailla du regard et reporta son regard sur les portes du fond. Après tout, Van avait raison, il l'aimait mais il attendrait quand même un peu avant de l'épouser et de lui faire des enfants, il était trop jeune. Puis finalement, il se dit que lorsque l'on voulait on pouvait, alors pourquoi pas. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par les demoiselles d'honneur qui entraient. Mayaween fut la première à rentrer, sa robe était de couleur pêche et lui tenait extrêmement bien au corps, ce qui ravissait le survivant. Elle vint se placer en face d'eux et Elendil arriva, elle avait la même robe, mais avec sa silhouette d'elfe, elle paraissait complètement différente sur elle. Puis enfin, ce fut au tour de la mariée de rentrer, elle avait une robe blanche immaculée, ses épaules nues et légèrement bronzées contrastaient étrangement avec la robe. Elle était très moulante au niveau du buste et très évasée en bas, on aurait dit qu'elle était comme de l'eau tellement le tissu avait l'air limpide et glissant. Ses longs cheveux bruns étaient coiffés très difficilement en un chignon mais laissaient retomber une dizaine de mèche en anglaise sur le bas. Elle avait un très léger fard à paupière fait de dégradé violet allant vers le rose qui s'accordait avec ses yeux mais rien de bien prononcé, comme elle l'avait dit elle préférait rester naturelle pour l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle arriva finalement vers eux et prit le bras de son futur époux.

La cérémonie fut magnifique, Harry, qui se disait que ça ressemblait beaucoup à son monde, n'avait pas tord. Mais ici, ils liaient leurs sang en se promettant fidélité et amour éternel. Il avait aussi passé beaucoup de temps à contempler Mayaween qui souriait en regardant ses amis se marier.

Finalement, quand ils eurent fini, les mariés redescendirent l'allée vite suivis par Mayaween et Harry et Elendil et Wess. Ils se retrouvèrent dans le jardin du palais, où tous purent discuter à leur aise. Au bout d'une demi heure, Harry alla chercher son appareil photo qu'il avait finalement reçu et demanda aux jeunes mariés de se mettre ensembles, ils furent au début surpris par le flash mais le jeune homme les rassura en leur disant que c'était tout à fait normal. Puis il prit des photos de tout le conseil ensemble. Et après avoir expliqué le principe de l'appareil à Maya il partit à la recherche de Archi avec un sourire machiavélique. Il le trouva comme il le pensait vers le buffet il s'approcha doucement et lui lança une boule d'eau qui l'aspergea entièrement, et ce fut à ce moment que Maya prit la photo. Cette photo serait à jamais mémorable. Harry rigolant triomphalement à coté d'Archi qui dégoulinait pitoyablement d'eau. Tous les membres du conseil rigolèrent et même Archi se mit à rire après. Harry en bon seigneur qu'il était lui lança un sort de séchage pour ne pas qu'il tombe malade tout de même.

-- Bon Maya, Harry je vous veux aussi tous les deux, alors expliques moi comment ça marche, s'exclama Mizi toute contente.

Harry s'exécuta et il fut ainsi immortalisé en tenant sa compagne dans ses bras. Il y eut aussi beaucoup d'autre photos, certaines plus traditionnelles que d'autres mais toutes respiraient la bonne humeur de cette sublime journée. Bientôt il fut l'heure du repas, et tous rentrèrent dans la grande salle où se dressaient fièrement plusieurs tables. Tout le conseil, avec Harry et Maya, s'assit à la même table. Juste avant de commencer, il fut demandé aux quatre témoins de faire un discours. Pour le survivant, ça avait été une des choses qui changeaient avec son monde, chez lui on avait seulement un témoin, mais là on pouvait en avoir quatre. Harry laissa passer les deux filles et Wess avant lui :

-- Et voilà le jour tant attendu est enfin arrivé, vous êtes enfin mariés. Ce matin Van m'a avoué qu'il regrettait une chose, c'est qu'il avait attendu trop longtemps avant de t'épouser ma chère Mizi et je confirme : t'es stupide mon ami (éclats de rire dans la salle). Tu as trouvé une fille super qui a tout pour plaire et tu lui as mis le grappin dessus comme si c'était une perle rare. Tout comme moi et tout comme Wess. Tout à l'heure tu m'as dis autre chose aussi, rajouta-t-il avec un sourire malicieux, et j'ai bien réfléchi, je crois que tu as parfaitement raison.

-- Harry ! s'exclamèrent en même temps Wess et Van.

-- Tu ne vas pas faire ça quand même ? continua Van. J'étais super stressé tout à l'heure je disais plein de bêtises.

-- Donc, continua le survivant avec toujours un sourire aux lèvres et en faisant abstraction de l'intervention de ses amis, je n'ai plus qu'une chose à faire. Sur ce il se recula et se mit à genoux devant sa compagne, Mayaween princesse du peuple des amazones, me ferais-tu l'honneur de prendre le cinglé que je suis comme époux ?

Il n'eut même pas le temps de rajouter quelques choses que la jeune femme s'était jetée sur lui pour l'embrasser. Ses yeux violets étaient remplis d'amour et brûlaient de désir.

-- Oui je veux t'épouser, déclara-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Dans la salle c'était l'euphorie totale, tout le monde applaudissait avec entrain et criait pour montrer qu'ils étaient heureux pour eux. Après quelques minutes, la jeune femme les joues toutes rouges se rassit et le jeune homme continua.

-- Voilà, je viens d'appliquer ton dernier conseil de célibataire, et qui n'est pas pour me déplaire. En tout cas, je n'ai qu'une chose à vous dire à tout les deux. Soyez aussi heureux que moi je le suis en ce moment et cela pour l'éternité.

Sur cette dernière phrase qui rendit Mizi très émue, il se rassit et prit la main de sa future femme pour y déposer un léger baiser dessus. Le repas se fit dans la joie et la bonne humeur, Harry avait ensorcelé son Appareil pour qu'il se balade dans la salle au nez et à la barbe de tous pour ainsi immortaliser cette journée qui restera pour beaucoup dans les mémoires pendant de très longues années.

Puis l'heure du bal arriva enfin, ils se rendirent tous dans la salle de bal qui était absolument somptueuse. Alors que tout le monde s'apprêtait à se mettre à danser Harry prit la parole.

-- Et oui, c'est encore moi qui interromps tout le monde, déclara-t-il avec un sourire qui fit rigoler les convives. Je sais qu'ici tout le monde danse dès la première danse mais je voudrais demander aux jeunes mariés s'ils veulent bien se soumettre à une des coutumes de mon monde ?

Ils acquiescèrent avec plaisir et il reprit :

-- Chez moi la première danse est réservée aux jeunes mariés, la piste leur appartient et je voudrais, si vous le voulez, que ce soit moi qui la fasse la première chanson avec l'aide de Maya.

Tous les invités sortirent de la piste pendant que les nouveaux mariés se mettaient en place, prêts à danser. Harry se mit au piano pendant que Maya prenait ce qui ressemblait à un micro, car il portait sa voix. Le survivant murmura quelques mots que personne ne comprit et avec un sourire pour sa compagne il se mit à jouer comme il en avait l'habitude depuis 2 ans maintenant, puis la voix mélodieuse de la jeune amazone retentit dans la salle.

Some say love, it is a river

(Certains disent que l'amour est une rivière)

That drowns the tender reed.

(Qui submerge le fragile roseau.)

Soudain des pétales de roses se mirent à tomber d'on ne sait où et tombèrent légèrement sur les mariés, mais la jeune fille continuait de chanter.

Some say love, it is a razor

(Certains disent que l'amour est une lame)

That leaves your soul to bleed.

(Qui fait saigner votre âme)

Some say love, it is a hunger,

(Certains disent que l'amour est un désir ardent,)

An endless aching need.

(Un besoin qui fait souffrir sans cesse.)

I say love, it is a flower,

(Je dis que l'amour est une fleur,)

And you its only seed.

(Et toi son unique graine.)

It's the heart afraid of breaking

(C'est un cœur qui a peur d'être brisé)

That never learns to dance.

(Qui n'apprend jamais à danser.)

It's the dream afraid of waking

(C'est un rêve qui a peur de prendre fin)

That never takes the chance.

(Qui ne saisit jamais sa chance.)

It's the one who won't be taken,

(C'est celui qui a peur de se laisser aller,)

Who cannot seem to give,

(Qui ne semble pouvoir donner,)

And the soul afraid of dyin'

(Et une âme qui a peur de mourir)

That never learns to live.

(Qui n'apprend jamais à vivre.)

When the night has been too lonely

(Quand la nuit a été emplie de solitude)

And the road has been too long,

(Et que la route a semblé trop longue)

And you think that love is only

(Et que tu penses que l'amour n'est fait que)

For the lucky and the strong,

(Pour ceux qui ont de la chance et qui sont forts,)

Just remember in the winter

(Souviens -toi simplement qu'en hiver)

Far beneath the bitter snows

(Sous la neige glaciale)

Lies the seed that with the sun's love

(Repose cette graine qui grâce à l'amour du soleil)

In the spring becomes the rose.

(Au printemps deviendra une rose.)

(The Rose/ Bette Midler)

Une fois qu'ils eurent fini, tout le monde applaudit chaudement aussi bien le musicien, la chanteuse que le couple. Archi sachant que Harry avait encore quelques chansons à faire invita la jeune amazone à danser. Le survivant décida d'enchaîner sur une autre chanson assez calme avant de jouer celle avec les autres musiciens. Cette fois ci, il prit sa fidèle guitare et demanda juste au violoncelliste de le suivre.

Oublies tes erreurs et tes peurs  
Je les efface  
A chaque faux pas que tu feras  
Je tomberai à ta place  
Mon seul plaisir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
Sans peine et sans mal  
  
J'ai découvert qui je suis  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné ma vie  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
Je serai là toujours pour toi  
  
Que tout mon amour soit sûr  
Tes amis sincères  
Pour toi un domaine  
Où la haine est la seule étrangère  
  
Je ferai un monde où tout ira bien  
Tu seras jamais seule tu manqueras de rien  
  
J'ai découvert qui je suis  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné ma vie  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
Je serai là toujours pour toi  
  
Je voudrais pouvoir tout savoir  
Pour te donner une vision plus claire  
De ce mystère que l'on appelle la vie  
  
Mon seul désir sera de t'offrir une vie idéale  
Sans peine et sans mal  
  
J'ai découvert qui je suis  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné ma vie  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
Je serai là toujours pour toi  
  
J'ai découvert qui je suis  
Tout a changé le jour où je t'ai donné ma vie  
Et si jamais le monde t'es trop cruel  
Je serai là toujours pour toi  
(Je serai là / Teri Moïse)

De nouveau il y eut des éclats de félicitations et il décida de jouer la dernière pour le moment. Il se remit au piano mais tous les autres musiciens sauf le chanteur et le pianiste le rejoignirent sur scène. Il espérait que ça sonnerait bien car il voyait le son mieux avec une basse qu'avec une guitare mais bon, on faisait avec les moyens du bord. Elle était beaucoup plus entraînante que les deux précédentes mais toujours autant romantique.

I could stay awake just to hear you breathing,

(Je pourrais rester éveillé juste pour t'entendre respirer,)

Watch you smile while you are sleeping,

(Regarder ton sourire pendant que tu dors,)

While you are far away and dreaming,

(Pendant que tu es loin et que tu rêves,)

I could spend my life in this sweet surrender,

(Je pourrais passer ma vie dans ce doux abandon,)

I could stay lost in this moment forever,

(Je pourrais me perdre à jamais dans cet instant,)

Every moment spent with you is a moment I treasure

(Chaque instant passé avec toi est un instant que j'apprécie)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,)

Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,

(Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien manquer,)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

(Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

(Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien manquer)

Lying close to you feeling your heart beating,

(Allongé contre toi sentant ton coeur battre,)

And I wondering what you are dreaming,

(Et je me demande ce à quoi tu rêves,)

Wondering if it's me you are seeing,

(Je me demande si c'est moi que tu vois,)

Then I kiss your eyes and thank god we're together,

(Alors j'embrasse tes yeux et remercie dieu que l'on soit ensemble,)

I just want to stay with you in this moment forever, forever and ever

(Je veux juste rester avec toi en cet instant pour toujours, toujours et à jamais)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,)

Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,

(Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien manquer,)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

(Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

(Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien manquer)

And I don't want to miss one smile,

(Et je ne veux pas rater un seul sourire,)

I don't want to miss one kiss,

(Je ne veux pas rater un seul baiser,)

I just want to be with you right here with you,

(Je veux juste être avec toi ici même avec toi,)

Just like this, I just want to hold you close,

(Juste comme ça, je veux te serrer contre moi,)

I feel your heart so close to mine

(Je sens ton coeur si près du mien)

And just stay here in this moment,

(Et juste rester ici en cet instant,)

For all of the rest of time

(Pour tout le reste du temps)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,)

Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,

(Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

(Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

(Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien rater)

I don't want to close my eyes, I don't want to fall asleep,

(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,)

Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,

(Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

(Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

(Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien rater)

I don't want to close my eyes; I don't want to fall asleep,

(Je ne veux pas fermer mes yeux, je ne veux pas m'endormir,)

Cause I miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing,

(Car tu me manques bébé et je ne veux rien rater,)

Cause even when I dream of you, the sweetest dream will never do,

(Car même quand je rêve de toi, le plus doux des rêves n'y fera rien,)

I still miss you baby and I don't want to miss a thing

(Tu me manques quand même bébé et je ne veux rien rater)

(I don't want to miss a thing / Aerosmith)

Souriant il rendit son piano au musicien et alla voir les jeunes mariés qui discutaient avec sa future femme. Dès qu'ils le virent arriver, Mizi l'enlaça en lui murmurant combien les chansons qu'il avait écrites étaient magnifiques et combien elle était heureuse pour lui et Maya.

-- Eh Harry, si je peux ajouter, déclara Van, je trouvais ta première chanson avec l'ambiance absolument parfaite. Tu as fait énormément de progrès, je crois que nous t'avons appris tous ce que nous pouvions.

-- Merci, puis il se tourna vers Maya et lui tendit le bras comme un majordome, madame Potter voudrait-elle bien m'accorder cette danse ? Après tout je n'ai pas appris pour rien.

-- Mais avec plaisir messire Potter

Et ils allèrent sur la piste et se perdirent dans la foule au rythme de la valse. Et les heures passèrent sans que personne ne s'en rende compte. Harry s'était amusé comme un fou, finalement danser ce n'était pas aussi nul que ça quand on savait. Il avait dansé avec la mariée aussi et Elendil, mais la plupart du temps il avait préféré avec sa futur femme. Du coup il n'était même pas aller rejouer, mais cela lui importait peu, il préférait la compagnie de l'amazone à celle d'un piano ou d'une guitare. Quand ils allèrent se coucher le soleil commençait à se lever, ils étaient parmi les derniers à quitter la salle de bal et ils étaient crevés. Ils se couchèrent sans prendre la peine de se changer et s'endormirent sans demander leur reste.

A suivreuuuuu…… snif snif cétè némouvant

Michi à vanou, mizi, mumu, sabi pour vos aides.

RAR :

Moi va A part que je suis sous le choc ! Tu arrete ta fic (boum je tombe et fait une crise cardiaque et me pete un otre doi lol) !! Mais bon en tout ca je peu te dire que t'a fai un excellent boulo meme si j'ai po encore tout lu !!  
_hihihihihihi__ té dingue jé po envi que vous me bottiez tous le cul cétè juste une blague po drole_  
D'ailleurs lisons le chapter :  
_vi__ cé le but de la manoeuvre_  
O mon dieu, elle l'a réellement fait danser !  
_Ah bah vi, cé un super ryry_  
Veut po dire mais tu les appelle marié et il le sont meme po !  
_ahhhhhh__ tu minerve ze dit ce que ze veux_  
Pourquoi les habits elfiques sont toujours vert ? c'est po bo le vert (beurk).  
_Meuhhhhhhh__ non ya aussi du blanc mais ryry à les yeux verts alors cé le mieu  
_Voua j'adore la description de la mariée !  
_hihiihihihiihi__ cé mizi la mariée et cé po n'importe qui et de toute manière si je l'a loupait elle me tuait (a)_  
O putain la demande o mariage ! J'en revien po harry demande Maya au mariage !  
_Tu aimerai bien que ton titi le fasse ossi lol si il lit ça je suis mouru (comme l'ane Mounah)  
_Franchement elle est bien la chanson d'entré !!  
_et__ viiiiii j'ai de tré bon gout en matière de zik même si tu penses le contraire lol  
_Oh mince il est déjà fini le mariage !!  
_Et vi maintenant cé la nuit de noce mais ça, ça nous regarde po_

Cincin : michi ça me rassure, ce chapitre est l'un de mes préférés pk ya beaucoup de chanson que j'adore, je les trouve magnifique. Et t'inquiète po j'arretes po, même si jé bicoup de boulot snif. Allez bzouuuu 

Lunicorne : Bah j'essayerai de la faire la suite mais elle sera sûrement bicoup moins longue et sera tré tré hors contexte des livres mais vous verrez Allez bzouuuu

Miss Nymphadora : hihihihi michi je rougit sous ces compliments et ne t'en fais pas je lache po lol. Allez je te fé plein de bzouuuuu

Onarluca : Ah bah pour être longue elle va être longue j'en suis à 60 pour la moitié de la fic lol sans compter la suite bien entendu. Allez je te laisse michi pour ce ptit mot

NBA : je crois que jé répondu à ta question par msn. Allez bzouuu

Paco : NON je disais o grand mini 50, alors fo po tout mélanger lol. Et tu é vraiment un rapias pour les chapter je suis sure que tu voudrai que je mette tout ceux que jé en réserve en ligne ??? Et vi j'en mettrai 2 pour les 800 donc plus vite on y é et plus vite yora des chapters lol Allez bzouuuuu

Aragorn : Vas y tu peux le répéter autant de fois que tu le veux moi ça me fé toujours plaisir ce genre de chtit mot. Allez à bzouuuuuu

S-Jennifer-S : oula il te font tant d'effet que ça mes chapters lol ? alors JOYEUX NOEL ojourd'hui ossi lol. Et ryry rentre dans son monde pas dans le prochain mais celui d'apré donc on y é presque. Allez bzouuuuu

David : hihiihi nan je crois que pour moi les instruments cé po le bon truc mais j'adooore ça. Je te jure jé des morceau de classique magnifique sur mon pc j'en é les narme o noeils snif. Lol voila la suite comme promis allez bzouuuuu

Super Ana : lol ryry rentre sur terre dans deux chapters alors patiente lol dans deux semaine tu auras ta réponse. Hihihi vi si tu as une réponse pour la suite ce serai bien de me le dire ça m'intéresse lol. Toi ossi tu é douer pour les formules lol. Allez bzouuu la puce exitée

Popoyo 2706 : oula tu as tout mon respect, même moi j'oré po le courage de me faire le 32 chapters d'un coup. En tout cas je suis heureuse que tu aimes. Et tu vas voir même si on voi dans les 32 premier chapter que ryry é balaize il va comprendre sur terre qu'il a encore bcp de chose à apprendre avant de réussir à tuer voldy. Allez je te salu bzouuuuu

Hisoka : oh ya deux reviews. Et j'adoooore les mangas je suis une grande fan et hunter x hunter est un super chef d'œuvre. Où j'habite en France ??? this the question : ALLEZ LES LYONNAIS QUI NE SAUTE PAS N'EST PAS LYONNAIS (mili saute comme une folle sur son foteuil) je crois que je viens de répondre à ta question ami lyonnais. On a éclater les turc hier soir mais on oré pu faire bicoup mieu, comme vendredi soir on aurait pu en mettre encore plus de but snif Allez bzouuuuu

Loyalbus : je suis désolée mais tu as du ossi t'embeter durant ce chapter hihihihi je suis tré fleur bleue cé trop romantiqueuuuuu.. allez bzouuuu

Mikelkel : lol je rigolais je vais po la stopper je voulais juste faire une blague pourrave, et pour tes réponse ryry é po encore assez puissant pour tuer voldyy. Allez bzouuuuu

Zorette : ALLEZ L'OL (et hop de deux) on a niquer les turcs hier. Bon zut que msn ne marche po !!!! ta po aim ou aol ??? lol allez je te salu amie bzouuuu

Arathorn : et vi cé un de mes grand défaut je suis folle en plus d'être schizophrène lol. Hihihihi allez pleinnn de bzouuuuuuu 

Noika : euhhh elle marche po cette adresse mails, en fait je sais po pour la fic je voudrai d'abord voir ta fic lol nannnnn en fait tu peux la mettre ça me dérange po du tout lol. Allez bzouuuuuu

Et voila jé fini, en baclant un peu mais vous l'orez bien ce soir. Maintenant je retourne sur ma synthèse d'histoire snif snif

Allez bzouuuu à tous à la semaine prochaine (cé bien les vacances)

Mili


	35. Ce n'est qu'un au revoir

**_Kikoooooo_****_ tout le monde, ENFIN LES VACANCES lol._**

****

**_Tout d'abord je tiens à vous dire que les chansons que j'utilise de m'appartienne pas du tout, elles appartienne à leur compositeur et leur artiste, je me permet juste de faire quelques chtite modif pour que ça aille avec les contextes que j'utilise. J'espère juste que je vous ai permis de les connaître et de les apprécié._**

****

**_Bon apré ce chtit blabla qui m'avait semblé désuet mais necessaire je vous dit à tous bonne lecture._**

****

**_Michi_****_ Serena24 pour ta super correction_**

****

****

**_34 : Ce n'est qu'un au revoir_**

Le lendemain, personne ne se réveilla, pour les repas, personne n'y assista et de toute manière aucun n'avait faim. Et cela pas même Archi qui avait passé sa soirée à se goinfrer avant d'inviter une jolie elfe à danser avec lui. Le jour suivant, ce fut Harry qui se réveilla le premier, il sourit en voyant qu'il était encore en habit de cérémonie. Il alla prendre sa douche et se changea en poussant un soupir de soulagement quand il enfila son ancien Kimono du temple Morunkaï. Il vérifia que la jeune fille dormait toujours et s'installa au bureau. Il se mit à développer les photos avec la magie, grâce à l'explication qu'avait jointe Remus, et Harry se dit que décidément c'était beaucoup plus simple comme ça. Il vit avec stupeur que le nombre de photos devait dépasser la centaine. Il se mit ensuite à les regarder, les photos traditionnelles étaient magnifiques. Il prit celle de Mizi et Van, et l'agrandit assez puis conjura un cadre où il plaça la photo.

Soudain il entendit un gémissement du coté du lit et il sut que la jeune femme se réveillait. Il délaissa les photos et s'approcha du lit, il décida de finir de réveiller sa fiancée en l'embrassant. Quand elle fut parfaitement réveillée, il murmura :

-- Bonjour future madame Potter, as-tu bien dormi ?

-- Oh oui monsieur mon futur mari, c'était parfait j'ai fait un rêve mystérieux sur un certain jeune homme magnifique, il avait des yeux verts absolument magnifiques, on voudrait s'y perdre dedans. Et ses mains douces qui me parcouraient le corps en me faisant frissonner. Oh oui c'était un rêve magnifique, s'exclama malicieusement la jeune femme.

-- Je suis jaloux là, mais si je n'ai pas d'autre choix, dis moi qui c'est et je le combattrai en duel et je récupérerai ton cœur comme ça. Je ne laisserai personne autre que moi t'épouser et te faire des enfants.

-- Pas la peine de faire un duel mon amour, expliqua Maya en s'approchant voracement de sa bouche. C'est toi et uniquement toi que je veux, et rien ne nous empêchera de rester ensemble pour le reste de notre vie, et même pas cet imbécile de Voldy.

Sur ce il s'empara de sa bouche et quand ils fermèrent les yeux, aucun ne vit le halo doré qui les entoura. Ils ne surent non plus que cette simple phrase venait de changer le destin de plusieurs personnes. La guerre prenait un nouveau tournant

Quand ils daignèrent enfin se séparer, Maya alla prendre une bonne douche pendant que le jeune homme rassemblait les photos pour les montrer au conseil. Elle ressortit quelques minutes plus tard, habillée d'un pantalon et d'un haut assez décontracté mais qui, au plaisir du jeune homme, moulait parfaitement ses formes.

-- Allez, faut rejoindre les autres, ou ils vont encore s'imaginer des choses pas possibles, rigola le survivant.

Alors qu'ils parcouraient les couloirs en silence, Harry le brisa en posant la question que sa compagne et lui redoutaient tant

-- Maya, tu sais qu'on va bientôt devoir partir ?

-- Oui je sais, souffla la jeune femme tristement, mais je suis super bien ici, j'ai pas envie de laisser mes amis. Et puis ce monde est rempli de tellement de souvenirs que je ne veux pas les abandonner. Mais je sais que dans quelques semaines nous devrons nous en aller. Mais Harry, rajouta-t-elle en stoppant et en se plaçant devant lui, promets moi que nous reviendrons les voir de temps en temps ?

-- Bien sûr que je compte revenir les voir, ce sont nos amis et ce sont de bons amis sincères sur qui ont peut vraiment compter. Tu verras quand on sera chez moi, quand les gens sauront qui tu es par rapport à moi, ils vont tous vouloir devenir tes amis, mais à la moindre difficulté ils te tourneront le dos. Ce ne sont que des hypocrites et si on se méfie pas on se fera manger comme des poissons.

-- Donc, tu veux partir dans combien de temps, demanda-t-elle.

-- Dans une semaine, ça fera plaisir à tonton Lunard mais faudra pas lui dire qu'on est fiancés, je veux attendre qu'il y ait Sirius, Sarah et Nawaëlle. Et puis avant je veux aussi t'apprendre à transplaner, tu n'auras aucune difficulté avec ta puissance, mais faut que tu saches le faire, on ne sait jamais ce qui peut se passer une fois qu'on sera chez moi On leur dira pendant le repas, comme ça ils auront le temps de s'habituer à plus nous voir.

Elle acquiesça et prit sa main dans la sienne pour reprendre leur chemin vers la salle où comme d'habitude ils arrivèrent les derniers. Tout le monde avait la mine fatiguée mais la salle respirait la bonne humeur, tous étaient joyeux, bien que les gagnants dans ce domaine étaient sans nul doute les deux jeunes mariés. Ils s'assirent et en cours de repas Harry déclara :

-- Au fait, j'ai les photos, y'en a qui sont pas mal, puis il sortit le cadre de sa poche et le donna aux jeunes mariés. Celle là elle est pour vous, je l'ai mise dans un cadre, elle est beaucoup mieux comme ça.

-- Merci Harry.

Et ils continuèrent à manger tout en regardant les photos, et comme beaucoup s'en doutaient la photo de Harry rayonnant et Archi complètement trempé remporta un grand succès. Quand ils arrivèrent à la fin du repas, le survivant regarda sa fiancée qui, visiblement à contre cœur, acquiesça, et il reprit la parole.

-- J'ai aussi autre chose à rajouter et prends pas cet air catastrophé Archi c'est pas un gosse. En fait comme nous l'as fait remarqué Van le soir de son mariage, nous avons appris tout ce que nous devions savoir. Notre temps sur ce monde s'est écoulé, nous repartons la semaine prochaine.

Puis voyant la mine sombre de tous ses amis, Maya rajouta quand même :

-- Vous en faites pas, seulement notre entraînement est fini ici, on reviendra vous voir après. Et Harry m'a dit que lorsque nous partirons, une faille va se faire et après, le monde s'écoulera pareil dans son monde et dans le vôtre. Et vous en faites pas, Alianté ou Maki vous apporterons des nouvelles, et vous serez invités au mariage.

Toutes les personnes présentes acquiescèrent, sachant pertinemment que les deux jeunes humains n'avaient pas le choix, mais le fait qu'ils garderaient contact après les rassurait quand même et leur remontait le moral.

Dans l'après-midi Harry apprit comme il lui avait promis à transplaner et elle y parvint parfaitement au bout de quelques longues heures d'entraînement. Harry en fait transplanait au début dans une salle pas trop loin et elle devait le retrouver et ainsi de suite, il s'éloignait toujours un peu plus. Après il l'avait fait transplaner dans un lieu et non auprès d'une personne, alors elle avait eu droit au lac, à la forêt, et au volcan. C'est ainsi que le soir, elle mourrait de faim, ils arrivèrent dans la salle en transplanant, ce qui fit sursauter tout le monde.

Les jours s'enchaînèrent plus vite qu'aucune personne ne l'aurait voulu. Harry et sa fiancée avaient préparé leurs affaires, dont certaines qui étaient restées chez Archi. A sa grande surprise, pour les affaires qu'ils ne purent ramener, le conseil leur avait dit de les laisser dans la chambre car elle était à eux. Et cela lui rappela ce que ses amis lui avaient dit au temple. Imelda lui avait aussi remit la potion pour son oncle et il l'avait remerciée pendant des heures, mais elle lui avait rétorqué gentiment que cela n'était strictement rien comparé à ce qu'il avait fait pour eux.

Un jour qu'il était au calme dans la salle de musique en train de jouer tranquillement sur le piano, Maya déboula dans la pièce :

-- Ryry, les autres veulent nous voir, je sais pas pourquoi, ils m'ont dit de les rejoindre dans le jardin.

Ils transplanèrent tranquillement et arrivèrent devant leurs amis qui les attendaient.

-- On a eu une idée, s'exclama joyeusement Mizi, mon cher mari plutôt l'a eu. Tous les grands de notre monde on eu leur portait accroché dans la salle du conseil. Et bien que vous ne soyez pas des elfes, vous en valez des millions. Vous faites partie de notre peuple. Alors vous aussi vous devez avoir votre portrait.

Soudain on enleva un tissu qui reposait sur deux cadres que les jeunes gens n'avaient pas vus plus tôt. Et à leur grande stupéfaction, ils se virent souriants, à la grande joie de Harry, il ne portait pas un costume elfique mais son costume blanc tout comme sa compagne. Il souriait joyeusement, mais contrairement au tableau sorcier, ceux là ne bougeaient pas mais le survivant n'en avait que faire, il les préférait de beaucoup comme ça. Ce fut l'amazone qui parla en premier :

-- Mon dieu c'est magnifique, c'est toi qui les a faits Vanou, s'exclama-t-elle sans se rendre compte qu'elle avait usé d'un drôle de surnom, ce qui fit rigoler plus d'une personne.

-- Oui, je travaille dessus depuis un petit moment déjà, je crois que ce sont les plus beaux portraits que j'ai fait dans ma vie. Et j'en suis particulièrement fier.

-- Dis Van, souffla Harry, tu pourrais pas faire une toile avec nous tous dessus, et demander à tes subordonnées de te rajouter après. Ça nous fera un super souvenir comme ça et je trouve ces tableaux absolument fabuleux, les photos ça ne vaut rien à coté.

Le jeune marié rougit devant autant de compliments et soudain il alla vers le mur et prit un autre tableau qui surprit tout le monde cette fois-ci. Quand il enleva le drap qui se trouvait devant, tous purent voir à leur grande surprise un tableau où tous se trouvaient excepté Wess. En cherchant dans sa mémoire, il se souvint de cette journée, c'est lorsqu'il leur apprenait le patronus. Et cette journée là il avait reçu les provisions en confiserie de son oncle et tous s'étaient jeté dessus. Il se vit aussi contre le mur en serrant sa fiancée contre lui, en la regardant amoureusement dans les yeux oubliant complètement ce qui se passait à coté. Cette journée aussi était celle qui s'était terminé sur leur première fois. Oh que oui, il avait aimé cette journée là.

-- Tu nous avais pris à notre insu cette journée là non ? demanda Archi vexé car sur la toile on le voyait vraiment comme un goinfre

-- Absolument ! répondit le peintre fier de lui.

L'elfe se mit à bouder dans son coin pendant que tous se mirent à rire. Finalement l'artiste reprit la parole :

-- Si tu veux Harry, je peux en refaire une, mais il faudrait que vous vous changiez pour pas que vous m'accusiez de vous prendre en traître, dit-il plus fortement et surtout à l'intention de Archi.

C'est ainsi que tous se séparèrent en se donnant rendez vous une heure plus tard au même endroit et bien habillé. Les elfes avaient dit qu'ils mettraient leur costume traditionnel du conseil alors les jeunes mirent leurs costumes blancs après que Harry ait ravivé les couleurs avec un puissant sort de nettoyage. Mayaween laissa ses longs cheveux noirs défaits en les retenant en arrière par deux petites pinces. Ils retournèrent dans le jardin et pour une fois ils furent les premiers. Van et Mizi arrivèrent, suivis par un jeune elfe qui portait tout comme le jeune marié un paquet de matériel. Ils s'installèrent et les jeunes amoureux virent avec surprise que la toile que leur ami avait amenée était assez conséquente. Les autres arrivèrent vite et Van se plaça avec ses amis en disant à son disciple de prendre les premières esquisses.

Ils avaient décidé de se placer sur deux rangées, ceux de devant devant s'asseoir sur un banc pour que tout soit parfait. Ils se mirent de sorte que derrière se trouvait Wess, Elendil, Harry, Maya, Van et Mizi et en bas Lontro, Maylas, Legolas, Archi et Urioni. Ainsi, tout le monde rendait plutôt bien. Ils durent rester immobiles pendant une bonne heure, une bonne heure durant laquelle Archi et Harry se livraient à une bataille sans pitié pour faire rire l'autre, et ainsi le faire bouger, mais aucun des deux ne réussit. Quand ils eurent enfin le signe pour bouger, Maya fit quelques saltos arrière pour se détendre et quand elle se releva elle vit que son fiancé la regardait bizarrement.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? J'ai fais quoi encore, s'exclama-t-elle.

-- Rien, tu m'as juste étonné en faisant ça c'est tout, j'ai rien dis c'est tout. Mais je te comprends, moi aussi je suis cassé d'être resté comme ça, se justifia-t-il tout en s'étirant le dos, puis il s'avança vers elle et la prit dans ses bras.

Et c'était reparti, ils étaient à présent complètement déconnectés de la réalité, ils étaient dans leur propre monde à eux. Ce ne fut que lorsque Archi les appela qu'ils revinrent vers les autres, les premières esquisses semblaient être bonnes, vu que l'architecte avait prit sa place derrière sa toile. Il avait aussi sorti de la peinture et commençait à mettre de la couleur, leur sembla-t-il, mais le jeune marié refusait que quiconque et même sa femme ne voit le tableaux avant qu'il ne soit fini. Ils se remirent en place mais cette fois ils ne devaient pas rester autant immobile que la fois précédente. Ce fut tard le soir qu'ils purent rentrer, mais le maître n'avait pas fini, mais dorénavant il n'avait plus besoin d'eux pour finir la toile.

-- Je pense que je l'aurai fini intégralement dans deux, trois jours, tout dépend comment je verrai les choses, leur expliqua-t-il

Les jours suivant furent rythmés de balades le long du lac, les baignades, les crises de fous rires avec leurs amis. Ils savaient que cela allait bientôt se terminer mais ils n'avaient pas le choix, leurs destins les attendaient. La vieille de leur départ, ils étaient tous dans la salle du palais, enfin presque tous, il manquait plus que Van. Il arriva dix minutes plus tard, en tenant dans ses mains un énorme cadre dont le dessin était tourné vers lui, donc les autres ne virent rien.

-- Je l'ai enfin fini, il m'en aura fallu du temps pour celui-là, mais j'ai réussi à le boucler avant que vous partiez. Regardez.

Il tourna et tous virent avec stupéfaction combien le tableau était magnifique et ressemblant. Il semblait irradier de puissance.

-- Tu es un maître Vanou, c'est magnifique, s'extasia la jeune amazone. Vous allez le mettre o ?

-- Je ne sais pas, je l'ai surtout fait pour vous. Donc il est à vous, vous allez l'emmener.

-- Non on ne peut pas l'amener parce que si on l'emmène, je serai obligé de le laisser soit à place Grimmaurd, soit à Poudlard, et je refuse que des gens nous l'abîment, il est trop beau pour ça. Ou alors si on a le temps on achètera une maison et on enverra Maki et Alianté le chercher, mais c'est une certitude qu'on peut pas le prendre avec nous tout de suite. Au pire, tu nous l'emmèneras le jour de notre mariage, conclut-il avec un sourire malicieux

-- Ah oui c'est vrai, le mariage, répéta avec délectation la jeune fiancée.

Donc il fut décidé que le tableau soit entreposé dans la chambre des amoureux le temps de leur ramener. Et tout le monde alla se coucher en sachant que le lendemain très tôt les deux jeunes partiraient pour revenir dieu seul savait quand.

Le lendemain, l'atmosphère était morose au palais, le conseil avec les deux jeunes humains se rassembla une dernière fois dans la salle à manger. Les conversations essayaient d'être joyeuses mais au fond tous percevaient de la tristesse face à ces séparations. Une fois le repas fini, ils allèrent tous dans la cour arrière du palais.

-- Bon, dit Harry mal à l'aise en se tournant vers ses amis, je crois que le temps est arrivé de se dire au revoir. Mais on se reverra, ne vous en faites pas.

La jeune amazone se mit à pleurer et alla enlacer Elendil et Mizi qui elles aussi avaient les larmes aux yeux. Harry alla serrer la main à tous et quand il fut devant Archi, ce dernier refusa sa main et le prit dans une forte étreinte.

-- Tu vas me manquer, sale tête de mule.

-- Toi aussi tu vas me manquer, espèce de goinfre

Puis il alla prendre les deux femmes dans ses bras en les rassurant que tout se passera bien pour eux. Il rétrécit ensuite toute ses affaires et les mit dans sa poche, il passa sa cape rouge pendant que Maya en enfilait une verte sombre. Et après un dernier signe d'adieu, il prononcèrent les quelques paroles modifiées pour l'occasion, et disparurent pour suivre leur destin, ne laissant ainsi plus que les elfes dans les jardins du palais.

Et voila c'est fini chez les elfes, c'était juste un chtit mignon tout pitit chapter pour cloturer, maintenant retour sur Terre hihihihi. Alors à suivreuuuuuhhhh

Michi Vanou, Mizi, Mumu,…

RAR :

Kobe23 : oulalala alors tu as commencé hier ? et tu as appréci ? Je suis très contente lol. Tu n'as lu que les trois premiers chapitre ou tous ? Bon je te laisse à la prochaine bzouuu

Idefix61 : hihihi j'aime bien ton pseudo lol. Tu as tout lu d'un coup, je suis admirable devant les gens qui font ça sans mourir devant leur ordi lol. Même moi j'aurais pas le courage, (c'est peut être pk jé du les lires et les relire en les écrivant pt2r). Michi de m'avoir laisser ce chtit mot ça m'a fé plaisir, je te dit à bientôt bzouuuuuu

Ramzack : j'aime bien comment tu as laissé ta review, c'est originale. Au début quand jé lu la première sur mes mails je me suis dit que tu t'étais planté en la laissant (Gomen nasaï) et je me suis plantée en beauté. C'est l'histoire de l'arroseur arrosée. Bah po grave pour ma poire lol, je te dit encore une fois michi et à la prochaine. Bzouuuuuuu

Khorne : Oula fodra que je remerci bicoup bicoup hisoka. Alors tu as aimé les autres chapters ou tu ne les as pas encore lu ? Bon je te laisse il est 7h du mat et jé plein de boulot à faire snif snif bzouuuuuuu

Serena24 : oula le retour de ma correctrice dans mes review, je comprends pk il fait un temps si pourri sur la région lyonnaise lol (que je suis michante de bon matin) Et bien sur que je cherche à me faire de la pub, qui ne cherche po à en faire hein dit moi ça missise ?? ET vi je sais cé tré drole cette fic p Bon je te laisse (j'espère que tu lit po o boulot lol) bzouuuuu

Sk8-girl 2003 : Ne t'en fait pas je suis encore en mesure d'écrire la fic lol mais qui s'est pitêtre dans quelques mois lol nan je rigole je lache po sinon je sais que je vais me faire botter les fesses T-T Allez michi encore nouvelle revieuweuse Bzouuuuu

Arathorn : bah j'espère que c'est pas grave sinon vu mon degré de contamination, je serai vite dans un cercueil ou un hopitale psychiatrique lol. Grrrrr fais chier internet, ça marche po dans ton pays ou koi . snif je peu même pu t'embeter sur msn allez bzouuuuuu

Kwaaak : lol que de question mais je crois que si tu as lu le chapter je n'ai pas vraiment besoin de te laisser une réponse mais je vais le faire néanmoins, Ils retournent sur terre à la fin de ce chapter lol. Allez michi bzouuuuu

Hisoka : Michi michi michi michi de me faire de la pub t's super mais c'est normal les lyonnais WE ARE THE BEST lol (fais chier on a fait match nul contre Istre quel gâchis snif) En tout cas tu sais tu étais pas obliger de revewer pour tout les chapter que tu avais louper lol. Allez je te laisse ami qui aime les mangas (Vive les Mangas lol) et l'OL Bzouuuuu

Greg : lol elle est présente deux fois ta review mais cé po grave ça fé plaisir. Mais bon pour en revenir à l'histoire tu m'as dit enfin pour le mariage de Maya et Harry ?? Mais ils sont loins d'être marié pour le moment lol, ils sont juste fiancée et vu que je vais être michante, ils vont le rester LONGTEMPS lol. Et je crois que pour ce qui est bataille tu vas être servi, ya po mal de joute verbale ossi, mais helas bcp de psychologie qui est obligatoire pour suivre le personnage enfin du moisn cé ce que j'estime mais bon tu verras bien. Bzouuuu

Super-ana : lol c'est vrai tu dois être branché sur le secteur pour autant pété la forme lol. Et pour répondre à ta question les autres vont apprendre qu'ils chantent mais pas comme tu le penses à mon avis lol. Pour ce qui est de tes paroles je suis toute oui pour les lire, et bien sur de t'en fais pas si je les utilise je dirais qu'elle t'appartienne lol. Je fais du droit en cour alors vu ce que l'on peu encourir pour fraude cé bon je suis calmée lol. Allez bzouuuuu ana toujours là pour moi, où que tu sois !!!! pt2r

David : oula par mail c'est trop cho mais je peu te donner les référence, genre comme la BO de la leçon de piano j'aime troppp, y'a aussi la 5ème et la 98ème de Beethoven, Springs de Vivaldi, la lettre à Elise, la marche turc,….. enfin bon en voila quelques-uns parmi plusieurs lol et michi pour ce mot réconfortant sur ma fic (étant donnée que je suis tré défétiste même trop d'apré certaine personne snif snif) allez bzouuuuuu

EternityDream : C'est un compliment de grande valeur que tu m'as fait, pour moi quand j'ai écrit cette fic je voulais que les sentiments passent avec bcp d'intensité et jé l'air d'avoir réussi je suis fière lol. Michiii bzouiuuuu

Zorette : et non le new chapter cé aujourd'hui lol ! Il est parti ton bleu ou il orne toujours ton beau dérrière lol normalement on dit po mili qui poste plus vite que son ombre mais Mili celle qui débit des conneries plus vite que son ombre. Ça a certaines similitudes ?????? lool zut moi aussi j'ai oublié ALLEZ L'OL (ya aussi un ot reviewer lyonnais plus o). Meuhhhh non il é po psychopathe not ryry, il est dingue amoureux de Maya ça peuse comprendre cé l'amuuuuuuur. Et si tu te met à rigoler juste à cause de yeux violet ça doit être la honte d'aller voir némo avec toi o ciné lol. Mais bien sur photy, le pov perso que j'avais lamentablement oublié dans un coin du placard lol (est ce que je devrais faire un one shot spécial sur photy ???? pt2r) Eh vi ils repartent et t'en fais pas pour ceux de Morunkaï ce n'est qu'une histoire de temps lol allez bzouuuuuuu

NBA : alalalala ces jeunes ils ne comprennent pas l'impact de certaines paroles sur les gens pour vous seul compte les gonzeeses à moitié à poil dans les clips mais moi je te dit écoute aussi les paroles de temps en temps y'en a qui te font des morales qui retourneraient bush lui-même lol. Allez la pitite leçon de morale est passé lol. Allez bzouuuu

Cicin : bah l'histoire c'est l'une des matière les moins chiante, la plus chiante c'est l'éco lol. Et je te dit (comme j'ai dit au autres) il rentre à la fin du chapter lol. Allez bzouuuuuuu à pluche.

Onarluca : bah je suis contente que tu adore lol, tu suis la fic depuis le début et tu semble toujours autant aimé c'est pluto bon signe lol allez bzouuuuuu.

Popoyo 2706 : alors là chapeau clap clap clap , j'avais en effet fait ça volontairement pour montrer que bien qu'il se dise gryffondor il avait aussi une chtite parti de serpentard et tu es le seul à l'avoir vu et franchement je pensais que personne ne le verrai lol. Je te dit tout mes félécitation. Pour ce qui est des chansons ce n'est pas mois qui les ai écrite mais jé tout dit dans le disclaimer plus haut lol Allez je te salue bien bas ami de la psychologie bzouuuuu

S-jennifer-S : bah je suis pot ré grande non plus lol, ça se trouve té plus grande que moi-même si je suis plus vieille TT à quand l'age nous gagne snif ex2r. Et bah le chapter sur terre cé le prochain lol allez bzouuuuuu

Carla : Michi ça me fait plaisir bzouuuuu.

Paco : Oula c'est un cocktail de choix que tu m'as sortie, mais Harry n'est pas surpuissant, il se rendra compte de sa faiblesse et des progrès qu'il lui reste à faire en allant sur Terre mais j'en dit pas plus bzouuuuu

Marrypier : Et non cé po encore mais cé le prochain qui retourne sur cette bonne vieille terre lol. Et ça va être assez mouvementé lol. Allez bzouuuuu

Tobby : snif snif meuh tu sais c'est po grave si tu sais po quoi dire l'important c'est que tu aimes encore ma fic c'est ça le principale lol. Allez je te dit à plus sur msn bzouuuuuu ma tobby

Voila j'ai fais le tour normalement j'ai oublié personne masi si j'ai oublié quelqu'un alors je suis affreusement dsl lol.

Donc voila c'est fini lol et au vu du nombre de revieuw que j'ai maintenant je suis sure de vous mettre un chapter à la fin de la semaine lol. Allez bye à toussss

Mili (qui débite des conneries plus vite que son ombre o)


	36. De retour sur cette bonne vieille Terre

**_Et vi comme on a passer les 800 (et de beaucoup je vous remercie de tout cœur), je vous met un chtit chapter en avances lol_**

****

**_Allez bizouuuu et bonne lecture à tous._**

****

****

****

**_35 : De retour sur cette bonne vieille Terre_**

Ce matin là, Remus Lupin se réveilla anormalement joyeux, il ressentait que quelque chose de bon allait se passer dans la journée. Il prit son temps pour se préparer en vue de la prochaine réunion de l'ordre. Il descendit dans la cuisine et vit que quelques représentants se trouvaient déjà là, dont Molly qui s'affairait autour des fourneaux pour préparer des collations.

-- Bonjour Remus, tu as l'air de bonne humeur. Tu as bien dormi ?

-- Bonjour Molly, Rogue, Arthur, Albus, vous êtes là bien tôt.

-- Oui, on voulait venir te tenir compagnie, expliqua Albus Dumbledore, ce qui fit grogner Severus Rogue.

-- D'ailleurs je me demande pourquoi tu continues à rester dans cette maison lugubre, demanda Arthur en regardant tristement les murs sombres de la cuisine.

-- Je reste là parce que de un je n'ai pas d'autre endroit où aller et segundo c'est la maison de mon meilleur ami et si je dois vous le rappeler c'est aussi le Q.G. de l'ordre, répliqua Remus d'un ton cassant, ne voulant pas de la pitié des autres face à son statut qui ne lui permettait pas d'avoir de travail donc d'argent.

En effet, depuis que son neveu avait soi-disant disparu, ses relations avec les autres membres s'étaient dégradées. Il savait que lui-même en avait été pour beaucoup. Il passait ses journées enfermées dans sa chambre à penser aux différentes aventures qui étaient arrivées à son neveu, ou à faire des recherches ou à jouer de la musique. Le loup garou s'assit à sa place et se mit à déjeuner en remerciant la cuisinière au passage. La pièce fut plongée dans un silence lourd que même Albus Dumbledore ne brisa pas. Le bruit ne revint que lorsque les autres membres arrivèrent. La réunion commença quand ils se furent tous installés à la salle à manger autour de la grande table.

-- Bon je vais réitérer ma question aujourd'hui et cela pour la énième fois. Est-ce que l'un de vous à des nouvelles de Harry ?

Tous les regards se tournèrent vers Remus qui fit comme si de rien n'était. Il répondit un bref « Non », ce qui fit soupirer le directeur de résignation.

-- Espérons qu'il aille bien. Kingsley, Tonks, vous n'avez rien trouvé qui puisse nous mettre sur sa piste ?

-- Non, il semble avoir complètement disparu, sa magie n'a pas été détectée une seule fois depuis sa disparition.

-- D'accord donc nous en sommes toujours au même…

Le vieux sorcier ne put finir sa phrase car il fut interrompu par une forme sombre encapuchonnée dans une cape vert sombre qui tomba lourdement de nulle part pour s'écraser sur la table dans un gémissement de douleur. Les membres de l'ordre sortirent précipitamment leurs baguettes sauf Lunard qui aida la personne à ressurgir de dessous le tas de tissu. Une fois débarrassé de la cape, tous virent qu'il s'agissait d'une belle jeune femme aux yeux envoûtants d'un violet magnifique. (nda : Attention Zorrette se fend la gueule encore une fois)

La jeune femme regarda autour d'elle et ne sembla pas le moins du monde dérangée par les baguettes braquées sur elle, son sourire diminua quand elle eut finit de faire le tour de la pièce, elle se tourna vers le loup-garou puis voulu lui demander mais il la devança…

-- Où il est ?

-- Ben je ne sais pas où il a atterri

-- Espérons qu'il ne soit pas tombé bien loin.

Un grand boum retentit à l'étage puis un gémissement sonore. Puis à l'ébahissement de tous Lunard et la jeune fille se précipitèrent à l'extérieur pour monter à l'étage. Soudain, on entendit des grognements puis des éclats de rire et enfin des exclamations de joie.

Dès qu'ils ouvrirent la porte de la salle d'où provenait le bruit, la jeune fille et Remus virent une vieille commode complètement détruite et une silhouette s'épousseter tout en grognant au sujet de « Merlin et de son médaillon. » Les deux arrivants explosèrent de rire face à la mine dépitée du jeune homme. La silhouette leva la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents avant de venir prendre Remus dans ses bras.

-- Je suis content de te voir tonton, et désolé pour cette arrivée.

-- Bah ce n'est pas grave, ta chère amie a atterri sur la table de la salle à manger en pleine réunion, ils sont tous en bas. Et je pense qu'ils veulent des explications pour tout ce qui c'est passé. Heureusement que j'ai eu un bon entraînement aux mensonges avec les maraudeurs parce que je n'ai jamais autant menti depuis qu'on est sorti du collège.

-- J'n'ai pas fait exprès, se défendit Mayaween en rougissant.

Harry sourit puis lui vola un baiser avant de se retourner vers son oncle.

-- Je crois que je dois les affronter plus tôt que je ne le pensais, souffla Harry peu ravi de tous les revoir. Et je suppose que le vieux croûton est là aussi, ce serait dans la logique.

Le loup-garou acquiesça puis descendit en premier laissant les deux amoureux s'embrasser derrière lui, en bas tous les autres attendaient les réponses à leurs questions suite aux événements qui venaient de se produire. Il s'assit sans rien dire et sans regarder personne puis attendit.

-- Lupin, qu'est-ce qui se passe, grogna le maître de potions qui n'aimait pas les manières que se permettait le maraudeur.

-- Taisez vous Servilus au lieu de faire chier le monde, et posez votre cul sur votre chaise, répliqua une voix masculine froide qui aurait congelé un volcan en éruption.

-- Qui êtes-vous ? Comment osez-vous ? Hurla Severus Rogue.

Soudain la jeune femme rerentra dans la salle avec ce que tous supposèrent être son compagnon, étant donné qu'ils se tenaient la main.

-- Qui je suis ? Oh Servilus vous me brisez le cœur, dit l'homme en faisant semblant de pleurer et d'être complètement effondré.

Dans leur coin, Remus Lupin et Mayaween commençaient à pouffer de rire devant le cinéma du survivant.

-- Je ne vous connais pas, cria Servilus.

-- Vous oubliez votre souffre douleur préféré, je ne vous croyais pas autant sénile, c'est grave d'être comme ça à votre âge. Vous qui me promettiez de m'infliger les pires tortures, vous ne vous souvenez même plus de moi. Snif Snif, continua-t-il en faisant semblant d'essuyer une fausse larme coulant du bord de ses yeux.

-- Mon Dieu ! Potter ! souffla le maître des potions en s'asseyant sur sa chaise en étant sous le choc.

-- Pour vous desservir, dit Harry avec un sourire mauvais en faisant une fausse révérence.

Tous les membres de l'ordre étaient sous le choc, le survivant, qui il y a de cela peu de temps était un gringalet très petit pour son âge complètement effondré par la perte récente de son parrain, était devenu un robuste jeune homme qui imposait à quiconque le respect et démontrait sa puissance. Albus croisa les prunelles émeraude de son élève et vit toute la colère et la rancœur qui y était enfermée à son égard. Il sut que le temps des explications ou du moins d'une partie était arrivé.

Remus Lupin et l'amazone semblèrent comprendre les intentions silencieuses des deux hommes puisqu'ils firent sortir tout le monde de la salle. Mayaween du cependant menacer le maître de potions de se la bouger si il voulait pas mal finir. Ils se dirigèrent tous dans la cuisine puis patientèrent un moment dans le silence jusqu'à ce que Rogue ne le rompe pour questionner la jeune femme de peur qu'elle soit un serviteur de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

-- Qui êtes-vous ?

-- Hum, qui suis-je ? Vous savez que vous êtes intelligent. Je pensais que vous mettriez beaucoup plus de temps avant de m'ensevelir sous vos questions. Vous avez mit exactement 3 minutes 30.

-- J'ai demandé qui vous étiez ! redemanda le maître des potions qui commençait à perdre son calme face à l'impertinence dont faisait preuve la jeune femme. Lui, Severus Rogue, le maître de potions au collège Poudlard, l'homme le plus craint par les élèves, se faisait tourner au ridicule par une gamine.

-- Ah oui, c'est vrai, deviendrais-je sénile comme vous, se moqua la jeune femme.

Les autres membres qui se trouvaient dans la cuisine commencèrent à pouffer du cinéma de la jeune femme. Il était très rare que les gens se moquent autant du maître de potions en aussi peu de temps et en ne craignant aucune représailles.

-- Répondez-moi ! exigea Severus.

La jeune femme se leva de toute sa splendeur puis se présenta :

-- Mayaween princesse de mon peuple et futur reine, mes amis m'appellent Maya, donc vous, vous m'appelez Mayaween, bien sûr ou plutôt votre altesse!

Puis voyant que les questions allaient continuer à affluer mais par un débit beaucoup plus fort, elle stoppa net le professeur de potions.

-- Et non je ne bosse pas pour Voldemort.

Il y eut un frisson général sauf Remus et Rogue. Cette réaction au nom du mage noir intrigua la princesse.

-- Attendez, j'ai un doute subite, c'est bien vous la résistance contre le psychopathe ?

-- Oui, nous sommes le dernier rempart, nous oeuvrons dans l'ombre pour faire échouer les plans du seigneur des ténèbres ! avoua fièrement Kingsley.

-- Ben je ne serais pas fière de vous à votre place.

-- Quoi ! hurlèrent tous les membres de l'ordre en même temps sauf Remus.

-- Vous ne vous rendez pas compte, vous vous considérez comme la résistance, le dernier rempart face à Voldemort (tressaillement) et regardez-vous, vous tremblez à son nom. Comment voulez-vous combattre l'homme en ayant peur de son nom, ce ne sont que des belles paroles. Si vous voulez pouvoir le combattre faudrait d'abord que vous arriviez à le nommer et après on vous prendra au sérieux.

Ces paroles plongèrent tout le monde dans un silence où chacun repensait, c'est vrai la princesse avait raison, comment se déclarer résistance alors qu'on tremblait de peur à chaque prononciation du nom de celui qu'on devait combattre. Le silence fut brusquement coupé par un Harry très en colère. Il ne jeta pas le moindre regard à aucun des membres même pas à Mme Weasley et à son mari, puis se dirigea directement vers sa compagne et son oncle qui étaient au fond de la salle.

-- Viens Maï, on y va, je ne veux pas rester une minute de plus dans la même maison que ce vieux dégénéré. Heureusement que je t'avais promis de rien faire de grave Maya parce que sinon je l'aurais déjà rôti.

-- C'est bon on va y aller t'inquiètes pas mais calmes toi, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser, puis elle se tourna vers les autres personnes présentes. Quant à vous autres j'ai été on ne peu plus ravi de vous rencontrer, surtout vous Rogue, je me suis bien amusée. Quand je serai trop stressé je reviendrai vous voir pour recommencer, c'est très distrayant de se foutre de votre tronche.

Rogue rouge de colère voulut se jeter sur la jeune femme mais ses yeux de glace et ceux furieux de son petit ami le dissuadèrent très vite de ce projet. Harry, une fois qu'il su son professeur calmé, s'adressa à son oncle.

-- Remus je t'enverrai Alianté pour tu-sais-quoi. Je ne sais pas si je reviendrai dans cette maison, elle me rappelle trop de mauvais souvenirs, et je ne veux pas rester sous le même toit que l'autre vieillard complètement fou.

--Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il s'est encore pass ! s'exclama le loup garou sachant très bien que si il osait poser la question à son neveu il ne lui répondrait pas, il devrait attendre pour avoir les explications. Ne t'en fais pas, je t'enverrai rapidement Alianté. Et prends ça, lui murmura-t-il en glissant quelque chose dans la poche

Harry le regarda avec surprise puis plongea sa main dans sa poche avant de sourire. En effet son oncle venait de lui rendre sa clé de Gringotts.

-- Merci

-- Bah je suis là pour ça, allez, amusez-vous bien !!! Et faites pas de bêtises, rajouta-t-il en ébouriffant les longs cheveux de son filleul. D'ailleurs tu devrais te couper les cheveux.

-- Ne t'inquiètes pas c'est dans mon intention, ils sont beaucoup trop long pour moi, je les supporte plus.

-- Et tu peux compter sur moi pour le dérider notre Ryry, s'exclama avec entrain la jeune amazone.

-- Je te fais confiance, rigola le loup garou en voyant la grimace du jeune homme face au surnom des plus originaux qu'usait sa petite amie.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel puis s'approcha de sa compagne pour la coller à lui, il passa ses bras autour de sa taille et elle fit de même en passant les siens autour de son cou. Il salua d'un signe de tête tout le monde puis dans un « pop » sonore, ils disparurent sous les yeux ahuris du reste des personnes présentes dans la cuisine.

-- Ils savent transplanner, s'indigna Molly. Mais ce n'est pas possible, ils sont trop jeunes. Puis elle se tourna vers Remus qui restait impassible face à la fureur qui transparaissait dans les yeux de la mère Weasley. Et toi !! Tu nous dois des explications, le menaça-t-elle avec sa cuillère en bois. Pourquoi tu ne nous as pas dit où il était, et pourquoi il en veut autant au professeur Dumbledore ?

-- Il m'en veut pour tout un tas de raisons qui sont toutes on ne peut plus fondées. Et en juin dernier lors de la mort de Sirius…

-- Non, la disparition de Sirius, cria Remus en interrompant le directeur qui était rentré dans la pièce et qui se tenait dans le cadre de la porte, ses yeux d'habitude toujours empreints d'une lueur malicieuse étaient vide et malheureux.

-- Oui et en juin dernier après la disparition de Sirius, j'ai du lui révéler certaines choses qui le concernaient et le vase a je pense débordé. J'ai fais de graves erreurs concernant Harry, et je ne peux pas lui en vouloir de me reprocher ce qu'il me reproche.

-- Ne vous en faites pas professeur, ce n'est qu'un gamin prétentieux, qui se prend pour le nombril du monde, nous n'avons pas besoin de lui. Mais je vous jure à la rentrée je vais lui en faire baver, juste parce que sa copine à osé me tourner au ridicule.

-- C'est en raisonnant comme ça que vous vous trompez Séverus, on ne peut gagner la guerre sans lui. Et je ne sais pas si il reviendra étudier à Poudlard un jour, il a beaucoup de rancœur renfermée en lui. Et donc si j'ai compris la fin de votre phrase, cette jeune demoiselle est sa compagne. Peut être qu'il se calmera avec elle.

-- Comment ça pas revenir ! s'étonna la professeur de métamorphose : Minerva Mc Gonagall. Voyons Albus, il vient à peine de passer ses BUSEs, il est loin d'avoir finit ses études.

-- Minerva, il n'a plus besoin d'études, il a réussi à apprendre beaucoup en peu de temps. Il doit même être plus puissant que moi. Bon, pour changer de sujet je pense que la réunion d'aujourd'hui est annulée vu les derniers évènements. Ah oui Rémus, si Harry revient, cette lettre lui était adressée, je l'ai reçue pour lui il y a quelques jours. Je crois savoir de quoi il s'agit mais je ne dirai rien. Je pense que vous êtes le seul à avoir encore toute sa confiance puisque vous êtes le seul à savoir où il est parti. Dites lui aussi que si il veut me parler je serai à Poudlard.

-- Je passerai le message et lui remettrai la lettre.

C'est sur ces paroles de Remus complètement dénuées de tout sentiment que l'ordre se sépara, les membres étaient à la fois ravis du retour du survivant mais tristes aussi car ils n'avaient plus sa confiance.

Après avoir disparus, les deux amoureux se retrouvèrent dans le Hall d'un énorme bâtiment de style colonial. Mais les colonnes blanches qui se trouvaient sur deux étages n'étaient pas droites du tout. La jeune amazone, ne connaissant pas encore tous les secrets de la magie de ce monde, était stupéfaite.

-- Nous sommes à Gringotts, la banque des sorciers, normalement elle est inviolable mais il y a quelques exceptions, déclara-t-il en pensant à sa première année où le fameux coffre 713 avait été violé. Je vais retirer de l'argent puis nous irons faire quelques achats. Est ce que ce plan te vas, et même si il te vas pas tu n'as pas le choix, dit-il malicieusement.

Maya l'embrassa tendrement pour acquiescer, puis il se dirigèrent vers le gobelin responsable des retraits.

-- Je veux retirer de l'argent et en transformer en moldu.

-- Avez vous votre cl ?

Harry sortit de sa poche la clé que lui avait redonné son oncle puis ils suivirent le gobelin jusque dans les sous-sols de la banque. Une fois dans son coffre N687, il demanda au gobelin :

-- C'est quoi le taux de change avec l'argent moldu s'il vous plait, demanda poliment le survivant, après tout se dit-il un peu de politesse n'a jamais tué personne.

-- Un Galion vaut environ 6 livres, répondit le Gobelin en essayant de parler poliment à l'une des seules personnes qui se donnait la peine de dire s'il vous plait à une créature magique.

-- Bein dites donc ça fait beaucoup !!

-- Oui Monsieur.

Harry rentra dans son coffre, en prit environ 1200 Galions, et même si il s'agissait d'une assez grosse somme d'argent il semblait que le tas d'or n'avait même pas été commencé. Ils remontèrent ensuite à la surface où Harry transforma près de 600 galions en livres, ce qui lui fit une bonne somme de 3600£ , puis demanda aux gobelins de lui garder le reste de ses galions qu'il repasserait prendre plus tard. Ces derniers acceptèrent avec joie face à la confiance que ce dernier avait placée en eux.

Une fois sortis hors de la banque, ils débouchèrent sur le chemin de traverse bondé. Harry prit bien soin de cacher sa cicatrice et traîna une Mayaween, extasiée devant les différents magasins, le plus vite possible en direction du chaudron baveur.

-- On fera le coté sorcier un autre jour, là on va s'éclater du coté moldu.

Mayaween hocha la tête et ne vit même pas que son compagnon avait transformé ses vêtements et qu'il s'était changé ensuite. Ils passèrent en coup de vent au chaudron baveur, puis allèrent dans le Londres moldu. Une longue journée les attendait.

A suivreuuuuuuhhhh……

Michi mumu, mizi,vanou, …..

RAR :

Arathorn : vi snif snif cé po drooooole ne pu pouvoir t'embeter, il font chier ces types du net dans vot pays lol. Allezzzz bzouuuuu 

Khorne : ha tu é au 20ème tu en as encore po mal à lire lol, je te dit bon courage et à la prochaine bzouuuuu

Fayagirl : Il é bon ton fauteuil ??? lol tu vas pouvoir manger autre chose aujourd'hui lol. Et comme tu vois aujourd'hui ta prière à été exaucé allez j'e te laisser j'espère que tu as aimé ce retour sur Terre bzouuuu.

Kobe23 : oula c'est grace à toi que j'ai autant de review, michi d'avoir laisser une review par chapter ça fé plaisir. Allez bzouuuuu et a

S-jennifer-S : hihihi voila enfin le retour sur Terre mais mumus et les autres ne seront au courant de leur fiançailles que dans une dizaine de chapter environ. Gomen. Allez bzouuuuuu

Hisoka : VI ALLEZ L'OL. Lol fo jamais oubliez lol cé tré nimportant lol. Ce week end je vais aller me balader chez les stéfanois, hihihihi (prend un air sadique) et bien sur je vais prendre mon écharper OL pt2r. allez bzouuu ami lyonnais

Patmol Potter : tu sais il n'est jamais trop tard pour bien faire. Tien j'ai les cheville qui me font mals cé normale ????? lol. Alors toi aussi tu aime la chanson de Jeff Buckley, moi ossi je l'a trouve magnifique mais tu vas voir dans un tré lointain chapter pour vous j'ai pété un cable sur une chanson ?? TT vous allez me prendre pour des dingues. Ah les prénoms !!! c'est une grande trouvailles pour certains lol tu n'as pas trouver des trucs rigolo chez certain des noms des nelfes ???? Regarde pour les sbires de Xenifoy et tu verras lol Allez bzouuuu

Super-Ana : Ainsi tu n'es pas française ?? NON MAIS C'EST KOI CE TRUC DE CRIER SUR MOI ???? je suis pitêtre en vacances mais j'ai tellement de boulot que là il é 7h30 du mat en train de répondre o review pour pouvoir mettre le chapter tellement jé po de temps. Et apré on me crit dessus !!!!!! ouiiiiiiiinnnnnnnnnnnnnn je vais me plaindre à la SAMM : Société d'aide pour les Mili Maltraitrés snif. Pour les chanson j'aime bien les couleurs et pour celle en Anglais je veux bien la traduction : ## Je suis absolument nulle dans cette matière à un point inimaginable. Allez bzouuu ana

Marrypier : michi pour ce soutien, je sais que je peu compter sur mes reviewer en cas de pb et j'espère que c'est une bonne fic sinon je me tue à la faire pour rien pt2r. Allez bzouuuu

Tobby : je suis désolée de t'avoir détourné du droit chemin en t'empêchant de faire ton travail. Allez je te fé un gros zibousss bye

Cloclochette : Ah tu ne savais pas comment on mettais les review ??? Bah je suis heureuse que tu ai compris et que tu prennes quelques secondes pour me laisser ce chtit mot qui fé plaisir. Allez bzouuu

EternityDream : Oula j'espère que ta po mourrut avant ce matin sinon j'orais une mort sur la conscience, c'est ce que tu espères snif ??? lol j'arrete de pété mes cables de bon matin et te remerci pour ce chtit mot bzouuuu

David : Vi le vol du bourdon je l'as conaissait, ma prof de musique nous l'avais fé écouter o collège, cé po mal je reconnaît mais je préfère quand même la lettre à elise lol !! Et je ne les écoute po sur Internet ma mère est une grande fan de Classique ton on a po mal de CD à la maison lol. Allez bzouuuu 

Crevettos : n'aime bien ton pseudo lol. OUla je rougit devant tant de compliments, fo arretez sinon je vais prendre la grosse tête ou devenir une tomate ambulante. Allez michiiii à bzouuuu

Kika : Et vi c'est le retour sur terre mais l'action commence vraiment dans deux chapter lol. Tu vas voir notre ryry va avoir un emploi du temps assez chargé lol pk il reste environ 10jours sur terre et que ça tien sur environ 30chapter donc cé une GROOOOOOOSSSSSSSSSSSSSE partie de l'histoire lol. Bon allez ychao bzouuuuu

Aragorn : un rire de cingl ??????? OO lol hihihihi pitêtre . Michi pour avoir prit le temps de me laisser un chtit mot: Bzouuuuu

Cicin : Et vi les voila sur Terre qui é assez mouvementer lol. Allez michiiii bzouuuuuuu

M4r13 : Ah avec Dumby ça va être toute une histoire lol, il va se casser les dents plusieurs fois avant de pouvoir un mini parler avec ryry . Allez bzouuuu

Paco : bah si tu était po loin du 800ème, comme tu vois je met le chapter en ce samedi matin lol. Mais si ça continue comme ça les review bah va vite y'avoir d'ot chapter lol Allez bzouuuu

Miss Nymphadora : nan nan là cé juste une halte par la terre mais ils repartent pour de nouvelles aventure apré. Ne t'inkiète po vas y'avoir encore BCP de chapter lol. Allez bzouuuu

Onarluca : hihihi ils font de droles de tete mais attends que le monde sorcier le sache et que ryry fasse ce qu'il a à faire ? Il va tout remuer dans le monde sorcier lol. Allez bzouuuuu

Popov : Une vrai baston cé pour le bal dans environ une dizaine de chapter lol mais pour ce qui é de l'aventure ça commence dans même po deux chapters. Allez bzouuu 

Mystyck : ne t'en fais pas cette atmosphère va vite se briser enfin du moins j'espère que j'ai réussi à faire ça. Mais bon tu me dira plus tard bzouuuuuuu

NBA : voila un ot chapter et sera tu capable de faire ce que tu m'as dit par MSN ??? lol bzouuu

Et voila j'ai fini bzouuuu à tous et JOYEUX NHALLOWEEN

Mili


	37. Shopping en série

**_Nous voila mercredi, donc un nouveau chapter lol_**

****

**_Bonne lecture (j'aime po trop ce chapter lol, je préfère les deux qui suivent lol)_**

****

****

**_36 : Shopping en série_**

-- Bon alors tu veux commencer par quoi ? demanda Harry à sa fiancée qui regardait avec des yeux exorbités les voitures qui passaient dans la rue et dont certaines klaxonnaient.

-- Bah j'en sais rien, j'y connais rien ici, s'exclama-t-elle, puis elle tourna la tête vers son compagnon. D'ailleurs t'as pas dit que tu souhaitais aller te faire couper les cheveux ? Et puis quand est-ce que tu as changé de vêtements, tu es vachement sexy dans ces fringues moldues, c'est ça ? demanda-t-elle en le détaillant de la tête aux pieds.

-- Oui c'est ça quand ce n'est pas sorcier on y appelle moldu, mais pour ces vêtements ce n'est pas de la grande couture, c'est juste une survêtement de sport, expliqua-t-il en faisant attention de ne pas se faire entendre par les passants. Et puis toi aussi tu portes très bien les survêtements, rajouta-t-il malicieusement.

D'abord surprise elle le regarda avec des yeux interrogateurs avant de se rendre compte qu'en effet elle avait bel et bien changé de vêtements. C'est vrai que même si ce n'était pas de la grande couture, comme disait son ami, elle se sentait extrêmement bien dedans.

-- Okay, donc on va chez le coiffeur pour me faire couper les cheveux et toi tu veux te faire une coupe ?

-- Je sais pas, je verrai bien.

Le jeune homme acquiesça en prenant la main de Mayaween puis ils se dirigèrent chez un coiffeur qu'il connaissait en slalomant entre les passants. En arrivant devant le magasin, il soupira, au moins ici rien n'avait changé, ce n'était pas comme chez lui. Ils entrèrent dans le petit salon, puis attendirent à l'accueil. Pendant l'attente, l'adolescent se perdit dans ses souvenirs. En effet, par le passé, il était souvent venu dans ce salon de coiffure, en compagnie de sa tante et de son cousin. C'était les rares fois où sa tante dépensait de l'argent pour lui, étant donné qu'elle détestait à tout prix toucher son neveu et de prendre soin de lui. Mais il payait aussi les conséquences de ces petites dépenses. Il savait que sa tante payait un petit pourboire supplémentaire pour que le coiffeur lui massacre les cheveux en les coupant de la pire façon qui soit. Mais l'homme le faisait de mauvais cœur, ça se voyait dans son regard dégoûté quand il coupait les cheveux. Mais il savait que si il désobéissait, il devrait en subir les conséquences, les Dursley était une famille influente dans la ville de Londres et quiconque les défiait de la moindre façon qui soit en payait le prix. Et ce petit salon de coiffure était la seule chose qui le permettait de survivre. Il fut sorti de ses pensées lorsque Maya lui chuchota à l'oreille que quelqu'un venait dans leur direction. Le survivant regarda l'homme qui n'avait guère changé en 5 ans, il avait toujours son petit sourire rassurant et son visage dragueur typique de son pays. On voyait bien que même s'il vivait en Angleterre il restait cent pour cent italien.

-- Bonjour je viens me faire couper les cheveux, s'exclama Harry avec un sourire rassurant.

-- Vous êtes très chanceux, je viens juste de savoir que mon rendez-vous était annulé, je vais pouvoir vous prendre. Suivez-moi, dit gentiment le coiffeur en rendant le sourire aux deux amoureux.

Harry et Mayaween suivirent l'homme, puis le survivant s'assit sur le siège que lui indiqua l'homme avant de défaire ses cheveux. Et bien que maintenant ils soient moins ébouriffés que les années précédentes, certaines mèches rebelles persistaient. En voyant les cheveux le coiffeur se mit à sourire mélancoliquement.

-- Vous avez de très beaux cheveux monsieur, en plus vos mèches rebelles qui partent dans tout les sens me rappellent un enfant à qui je coupais les cheveux quand il était petit. Le pauvre, il avait une tante effroyable qui voulait qu'on le peigne de la pire manière qui soit. Et leur fils était intenable, mes collègues tiraient au sort pour savoir qui aurait le privilège selon la mère de peigner le fils. Mais c'était plus une corvée qu'autre chose. Mais le petit ne disait rien, il me souriait tout le temps. J'ai appris que la famille avait été tuée, il y a quelques jour, mais je ne sais pas ce qu'est devenu le petit Harry.

-- Vous savez, je pense que le petit Harry n'est plus si petit que ça. Il est même devenu un très beau jeune homme, expliqua malicieusement l'amazone.

-- Ah bon, vous le connaissez ? demanda avec entrain le coiffeur. J'aimerais tellement le revoir ! Au moins pour me faire pardonner de toutes les fois où je lui massacré les cheveux, expliqua l'homme avec une voix remplie de remords.

-- Vous en faites pas, dit Harry en se relevant et en le regardant dans les yeux, je sais que vous n'aviez pas le choix ! Si vous refusiez de faire ce que tante Pétunia vous demandait, elle et mon oncle auraient tout fait pour faire fermer votre commerce.

-- Oh mon Dieu ! ! Harry ! ! ! Je t'aurais jamais reconnu, tu es devenu magnifique. Je veux me faire pardonner, alors je te la fais grattis cette coupe.

-- Merci Tonio, dit Harry en prenant l'homme dans ses bras. Je suis heureux de vous revoir, vous avez été le seul homme à m'avoir fait des sourires. Vous savez pas combien ç'est bien de ne pas avoir été traité de monstre par absolument tout le monde étant un enfant

Tonio sourit à ces paroles et retourna l'étreinte à l'adolescent. Dans le salon tous les autres coiffeurs et les clients les regardaient avec une surprise bien visible. Mayaween, elle, riait dans son coin, heureuse que son compagnon trouve quand même le sourire dans son monde.

-- Bon allez, finie la séquence émotion, tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement, ils doivent avoir des doutes sur notre santé mentale, s'exclama Tonio en se séparant de l'étreinte du jeune homme. Bon tu veux que je te fasse quoi comme coupe ?

-- Je ne sais pas trop, je pensais assez court pour qu'ils arrêtent leur rébellion mais tout de même assez longs pour que je puisse faire des pics, parce que je vais devoir aller voir des personnes importantes. Mais bon c'est toi le coiffeur je te laisse faire expliqua le survivant.

-- En t'écoutant parler on dirait que tu vas aller voir la reine. Et va pour les pics, j'ai toujours voulu essayer cette coupe sur tes cheveux.

Mayaween, Harry et Tonio rigolèrent, puis le coiffeur se mit enfin au travail. Il mouilla d'abord les cheveux puis commença à les lui couper. Après avoir fini, il prit un pot de gel et les monta en piques, ce qui dompta irrémédiablement les mèches rebelles. L'amazone quant à elle, regardait avec stupéfaction la transformation qui s'opérait peu à peu sur son compagnon. Elle pensa qu'en effet lui couper les cheveux lui rendait un peu de sa jeunesse perdue, son visage perdit un peu de sa dureté, de sa sévérité et de sa concentration perpétuelle. Elle le trouvait encore plus mignon qu'il ne l'était auparavant. Surtout lorsqu'il riait avec le coiffeur. Elle sourit rêveusement en se disant que même si la journée avait commencé sur des chapeaux de roues, elle se déroulait de mieux en mieux. Elle sursauta quand Harry se releva, en effet elle s'était assise sur le coté de la table en face de son compagnon et du coiffeur. Il semblait très content de sa nouvelle coupe, et toujours souriant il se tourna vers elle.

-- Alors tu me trouves comment ?

-- Hum !! dit-elle malicieusement en sautant de son perchoir puis en tournant doucement autour de lui. Que dire de cela ?

-- Mamamia, qu'est ce qui vous arrive ? demanda le coiffeur impatient d'avoir l'avis de la jeune fille.

-- Ne t'en fais pas Tonio, cette jeune dame fait toujours ça, expliqua le survivant en souriant.

-- Moi ? s'écria la jeune fille faussement vexée, j'oserais pas !! ajouta-t-elle en souriant angéliquement.

Les deux éclatèrent de rire face au cinéma de la jeune fille.

-- Ne t'en fais pas, tu es parfait comme ça, déclara la jeune femme avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

-- Bon je te remercie Tonio, mais on va faire du shopping, faut qu'on renouvelle nos gardes robes.

Ils se saluèrent puis les amoureux sortirent dans la rue. Après quelques minutes ils se dirigèrent vers le centre de la ville pour manger un peu avant de s'attaquer aux magasins. Il emmena sa compagne au fast-food où il leur commanda des frites avec deux hamburgers. Ils mangèrent avec appétit et Harry rit pendant tout ce temps des curieuses mimiques que faisait sa fiancée fasse à la nourriture qu'elle goûtait pour le première fois de sa vie. Ensuite ils allèrent dans la rue des magasins et à peine furent-ils rentrés dans une boutique qu'une vendeuse les apostropha.

-- Je peux vous aider ?

-- Oui, pourriez vous aider mon amie à trouver tout ce qui lui faut, dit-il galamment, il faut refaire toute notre garde robe. Moi je me débrouillerai.

La jeune femme acquiesça puis avec Maya à sa suite, elles se dirigèrent dans les rayons pour regarder ce qui irait à la jeune amazone. Pendant ce temps là, le jeune homme alla dans le rayon homme où un vendeur lui demanda si il pouvait l'aider :

-- Je cherche plusieurs choses, des pantalons en cuir, des chemises en soie et en satin, des jeans, des pantalons plus passe-partout, et des manteaux et aussi d'autres choses.

-- Vous allez dévaliser le magasin, rigola le jeune homme. Suivez moi je vais vous aider. Au fait je m'appelle David, et si vous vous demandez pourquoi je suis aussi jeune c'est que c'est mon travail d'été. La poisse, bosser pendant les vacances, mais bon ça paye bien.

-- Tu sais on doit avoir à peu près le même age, je préférerais que tu me tutoies, je m'appelle Harry.

Le vendeur arrêta sa marche et le regarda avec des yeux ébahis. Il avait à peine 17ans et l'homme qui se trouvait devant lui devait au moins en avoir 19 si ce n'est 20.

-- Mais tu as quel âge ?

-- J'aurai 16 à la fin du mois, répondit Harry d'un air absent en regardant les chemises qui se trouvaient devant lui, il en prit une bleu en satin, elle est bien celle-là non ? Youhou tu m'écoutes, fermes la bouche.

-- Hein quoi, dit David qui reprenait un peu contenance, tu as 16 ans et on dirait que tu en a 20, c'est dingue.

-- N'est-ce pas, répliqua Harry avec un sourire. Bon si on retournait à mes chemises.

Le vendeur sourit, puis l'aida à choisir ses vêtements. Une fois qu'ils eurent fait tout les rayons ils allèrent dans les cabines d'essayage. David fut surpris de voir sa collègue avec un grand sourire avec de grandes piles de vêtements à coté d'elle, et demander à quelqu'un qui se trouvait dans la cabine si ça lui convenait.

-- Catherine, qu'est ce qui se passe, toi aussi tu as un client qui refait sa garde robe ? demanda avec un sourire le vendeur.

-- Oui expliqua t'elle avec un sourire, c'est la compagne du monsieur qui se trouve derrière toi. Je te jure cette fille est sublime, on a dévalisé les rayons, si on arrive à vendre tout ça le patron sera plus que content et on aura sûrement une prime, déclara la jeune fille.

-- Bein si tout nous va, je pense que c'est ce qu'on va faire !

-- Ryry c'est toi, cria une voix à l'intérieur de la cabine.

-- Ouais, tu essayes quoi ?

La vendeuse rigola en faisant un sourire malicieux, puis la jeune fille sortit avec sur le dos seulement un maillot de bain deux pièces de couleur vert émeraude avec des petites fleurs roses comme elle adorait. Le survivant la regarda avec des yeux exorbités puis il entendit David siffler derrière lui.

-- Alors là je n'ai rien à dire, sauf que je remercie le ciel que tu m'ais appris à nager, mais je peux avoir peut-être quelques cours particuliers, rajouta-t-il d'un air malicieux en repensant à cette formidable journée où elle lui avait appris à nager.

-- T'inquiètes, je m'occuperai de toi en temps et en heure, alors Catherine ça va ?

-- Franchement j'ai jamais vu une fille comme toi, tout ce que tu essayes, tu le portes à ravir. Ça me dégoûtes, moi je devrais faire un régime d'enfer si je voudrais rentrer dans le tiers de ce qu'elle essaye.

Harry siffla puis se dirigea dans une cabine adjacente à celle de sa compagne où il commença à essayer les nombreux pantalons avec des chemises sous l'admiration de la vendeuse qui le trouvait on ne peut plus séduisant, surtout lorsqu'il essayait les pulls qui lui moulaient divinement ses tablettes de chocolat. Au bout de trois heures, les deux amoureux avaient tout essayé. Au moment où les quatre sortirent de l'espace habillage, une de leur collègues qui semblait être là à l'année et le patron, leur tomba dessus. Le directeur regarda les deux vendeurs et commença à leur crier dessus, il n'avait cependant pas vu les deux autres adolescents qui se tenaient en retrait.

-- C'est quoi ce bordel, cria-t-il en colère, les trois quarts des rayons que ce soit homme ou femme, sont complètement vides. Et vous laissez les clients seuls dans le magasin avec seulement une vendeuse, je vous l'ai répété des milliers de fois depuis que vous travailler ici, il faut que vous aidiez les clients à faire leur choix.

-- Et c'est ce qu'ils ont fait, répliqua Harry en colère contre l'homme, puis l'ignorant il passa devant lui avec ses bras chargés de vêtements suivi d'une jeune fille. Bon on prend tout. Tu vas devoir avoir encore un peu de patience pour tout comptabiliser mon pauvre David, je te laisse cette pile là, je vais chercher le reste.

-- Attends, je vais t'aider, Catherine occupes toi de commencer à tout enregistrer, j'en ai marre de rester sur place à rien faire, dit-il en marmonnant, ce qui fit rigoler les deux jeunes filles.

Le directeur regardait incrédule la pile de vêtements s'amonceler sur les bords de la caisse, c'était incroyable les deux gosses avaient tout dévalisé à eux deux. Et justement, il ne trouvait pas ça normal.

-- Vous avez au moins de quoi payer ? demanda-t-il durement.

-- Vous faites la morale à David et à Catherine sur la politesse avec les clients, mais vous ne faites pas mieux, je dirais même pire, s'exclama Mayaween furieuse contre cet homme qui avait dénigré ceux qui les avait aidé au delà de leurs espoirs.

-- Vous en avez pour au minimum deux milles livres, vous savez ce que ça représente ?

-- Oui et alors ? demanda Harry avant de se tourner vers Catherine qui était toujours en train d'enregistrer les vêtements pendant que David enlevait les sécurités. D'ailleurs ce dernier leur tendit une pile de vêtements à chacun où il avait enlevé les étiquettes.

-- Voilà, ils sont enregistrés, vous pouvez aller les enfiler ça vous ira bien mieux que vos joggings.

Les deux amoureux sourirent et allèrent se changer dans les cabines sous l'œil amusé des deux vendeurs qui continuaient d'enregistrer. Le patron toujours sceptique s'approcha d'eux et leur demanda en baissant la voix.

-- Ils vont vraiment tout prendre ?

-- Absolument tout, expliqua la vendeuse.

-- Ils peuvent payer ?

-- Bien sur, on s'est déjà renseigné avant, répliqua David comme si c'était une évidence.

Et ils replongèrent dans la pile de vêtements qui commençait à diminuer mais qui remplissait les sacs. Les deux amants revinrent et c'est sûr qu'ils avaient plus de classe avec ces vêtements là qu'avec des joggings. Harry portait une chemise en soie rouge sang avec un pantalon en cuir, et il avait revêtu un long manteau en cuir noir. Mayaween portait une jupe faite on dirait de superposition de tissus noirs, ce qui faisait qu'elle n'était pas du tout régulière, mais ça lui allait à merveille, en haut elle portait un dos nu rouge comme son compagnon qui s'arrêtait au dessus du nombril. Ils étaient fantastiques tous les deux ensembles, leurs tenues s'accordaient à merveille. Arrivé devant le comptoir Harry montra aux deux vendeurs qui levèrent les pouces en signes de victoire.

-- Bon alors si ça va je vais l'enlever parce que je crève de chaud comme ça expliqua Harry qui commençait à devenir de plus en plus rouge. Il mit le manteau dans un des sacs, alors vous avez bientôt fini ?

Les trois autres rigolèrent puis Catherine déclara en mettant la dernière chemise dans un sac.

-- Et voilà finish ouf, alors tu nous doit 2354£ s'il te plait Ryry.

-- Grr arrêtez avec ce surnom stupide, répliqua-t-il en grognant et en sortant l'énorme liasse qu'il avait transférée dans son pantalon.

Le directeur n'en croyait pas ses yeux en voyant l'épaisseur du tas de billets, ni non plus quand ses vendeurs les encaissèrent. En une après midi, ces deux apprentis vendeurs, avaient fait les ventes qu'il faisait habituellement en un mois et demi. Les deux adolescents prirent leurs sacs et partirent après avoir salué David et Catherine, et au moment de sortir Harry revint sur ses pas avec un grand sourire et donna à chacun des vendeurs un billet de 50£, qu'ils regardèrent avec des yeux énormes. Après un dernier sourire Mayaween et le survivant disparurent à une intersection de rue. Il ne leur manquaient plus que les chaussures. Ils se dirigèrent donc dans un magasin et dans la rue tout le monde regardait le couple avec un regard admiratif.

Ils passèrent deux bonnes heures dans le magasin de chaussures, où ils embarquèrent au moins une bonne quinzaine de paires. A la fin, ils avaient des sacs pleins les mains, ils se dirigèrent au chaudron baveur, où ils essayèrent de passer le plus inaperçu possible. Certains sorciers avait reconnu le jeune Potter et au moment où ils se levaient pour aller le saluer, ils se rasseyaient à cause du regard meurtrier que projetait la jeune fille. Ils demandèrent une chambre pour deux, et de luxe de préférence, et y montèrent ensuite. Ils entendirent parfaitement les murmures qui envahirent le bar après leur disparition dans les escaliers. Une fois dans leurs chambres, Mayaween lâcha tout les sacs et s'écroula sur le lit. Harry disparut avec un grand sourire et revint deux minutes plus tard avec une bourse et deux glaces.

-- Tiens vas-y gouttes, c'est à la vanille mélangée avec du citron vert c'est super bon, mais fait gaffe c'est froid.

La jeune femme goûta et se régala, puis quand elle eut fini elle ouvrit la fenêtre et regarda le chemin de traverse bondé de monde, soudain un éclair bleu et un rouge passa par la fenêtre. Elle sourit quand elle vit que ce n'étaient que leurs phénix et qu'ils étaient allé se poser sur le lit où Harry avait fermé les yeux pour se reposer. Il ouvrit les yeux et caressa les deux oiseaux, puis il envoya Alianté chez Remus pour aller chercher la réponse, et aussi le prévenir qu'ils étaient au chaudron baveur.

Les deux amoureux commandèrent à manger, et dînèrent en tête à tête en laissant le crépuscule rentrer par la fenêtre toujours ouverte. Bientôt Alianté revient disant que Remus viendrait les chercher le lendemain à 10h30. Il se changèrent sachant qu'une dure journée les attendrait encore demain, puis se couchèrent après un fougueux baiser.

A suivreuuuuuh….

A mizi, mumu, vanou,….

RAR :

Arathorn : Zouuuuuuupiiiii ta retrouvé le net, zoupi zoupi zoupe lol. Moi malade mentale ????? Nannnnnn tu me connaît lol. Allez bzouuuuu à mister the musicien.

Ramzack : Ah bah ça yé ta finit lol ? Tu as mit combien de temps en tout pour tout lire ???? Donc normalement je publie moi le mercredi mais comme je suis en terminale j'ai parfois beaucoup de boulot donc cé po tjrs ça bzouuuuuuu et michi.

Hermy 78 : Ahhh Ron et Mione c'est très délicat comme sujet dans ma fic, On en entendra tré tré légèrement parler dans quelques chapter,, et après ils vont essayer de parler à ryry mais…. Bon je vais po te dire quand même lol. Allez michiiii bzouuuuu

M4r13 : Bah vi elle était très constructive comme review moi zaime bien na !! lol allez à plus bzouuuuuu

Paco : alalala pour les deux chapters cé po sur, pk comme je pensais po faire 100review en deux chapter je peu po le mettre. Je suis en terminale et jé po de temps pour écrire bcp et je ne pourrai plus du tout écrire à partir d'avril à cause des révisions, donc je veux au moins pouvoir vous mettre des chapter chaque semaine. Tu comprends ce que je veux dire ou po ? Mais promit pour les mille je méttrai deux chapter pk ça ça se fête. Allez j'espère que tu me comprend à pluche bzouuuuu

Khorne : hihhihih michi pour toute les reviews je suis contente que tu aimes ma fic, je n'aurais jamais douter au début qu'elle soit autant apprécier cé pour ça que je continue d'arrache pied (enfin quand jé po trop de devoir) pour la poursuivre. Michi encore bzouuuu

Miss nymphadora : oula toi tu aimes les chapters, té une vorace. T'as aimé ce chapter ??? Moi je l'aime po trop lol. Et tant fais pas je suis po tout en panne d'inspiration, je suis même en surchauffe desfois, j'ai des tonnes d'idée de fanfic ossi mais une trop grande flemmardise pour les faire, et je suis trop prise par les cours à coté snif snif allez bzouuuuu

Hisoka : Ton but cé de faire le plus de review possible non pour avoir des chapters en plus ???? lol michi quand même pour toute ces pitites review toutes gentilles bzouuuu

S-Jennifer-S : Joyeux nalloween lol, tu sais chez moi (du moins ma ville) cé po super répandu donc moi halloween cé un jour comme les autres lol. Je te remercie pour tout les remerciements que tu m'as fait sur ma façon d'écrire, allez bzouuuuu

Super-Ana : pk ke té désol ?? lol (pk je suis nulle en anglais lol ???)

Audlydou : Oh le retourrrr !!!!!! lol michi. Là moi je stagne pk jé pu le temps de rien faire je suis toujours au 63 snif snif ça fé deux semaine que j'y suis. Allez bzouuuu

Kobe23 : bah je vais pas révéler, le prochain monde encore lol pk là il é sur terre pour o moin 30chapter lol bzouuuuu.

David : Alors la lettre à Elise ???? Elle est bien n'est ce pas ??? Je mettais bien amusé en faisant l'arrivée, je pensais que j'avais un peu abusé mais bon ça a plus à pas mal de personne donc ça va. Et tant fa po avec 100 review en 2chapter comment hésiter avant de mettre les new chapter lol. Allez bzouuuuu

Zagan : Ah bon il fait bien superryry mon ryry ? mais t'inkiète po cette image va légèrement descendre sur terre lol. Allez bzouuuu

Marrypier : La meilleure ??? J'ai des doutes, li les fics de Imeldamizi, Christel ou encore Alohomora, elles sont bien meilleure que la mienne, je t'encourage à aller les lire. Bzouuuuu

Fayagirl : AH la dispute entre ryry et dumby, on ne le saura pas et pitêtre jamais, en tout cas je l'ai po encore écrite donc si on en entends parler cé dans un rêve à ryry je pense ou je sais po lol. Allez bzouuuu

Zorette : ALLLLEZZZZ l'OLLLL (on croise les doigts pour ce soir lol), t'inkiète po moi jé une amie elle rigole même quand ya rien de drole o ciné, l'ot jour y'avé un mort et elle exploser de rire lol. Donc je suis immunisé. Je suis allé chez les stefannois ce w.e, cé tout vert la bas même les bus lol. Avec deux amies à moi on sé fé repérer dans un bowling on é rentrer avec les écharpes de l'OL ya eu un putain de gros silence dans la salle et ils nous ont tous regardé méchament. Pk ???? (petits yeux intérrogateurs) en plus yavé un drapeau ASSE (association sportive sans espoir) et cétè écrit allez l'ASSE et on a explosé de rire lol. Enfin bon voila cé la super honte d'être avec nous. Pour le one shot j'essayerai mais là jé po du tout le temps jé trop de boulot pour les cours, je suis désolée snif. MAIS JE SUIS ET DENEURERAI A JAMAIS LYONNAISE, je suis née à lyon 2 lol. Bon je te laisse bzouuuu Zut ya une ot review y'aver po vu lol, T'as failli pleurer quand ils sont porties ???? je te savé po ossi fleur bleuee lol. T'as vu quand y'avé les yeux violet jé penser à toi lol je suis sadik kan même cé affreux affreux affreux. Allez je te laisser cette fois ciii bzouuuuu

Cloclochette : et vi voila la suite lol, j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapter pk moi jé po trop aimé lol cé pour ça !!! Allez bzouuuuu

Sk8tounette : super le pseudo lol j'ai enfin compris pk yavé un 8 dedans --'. Mais ya un truc que j'ai po compris dans ta review cé « fac….. écrit ! » ça jé po compris je suis débile pitêtre mais je pige tjrs po lol. Allez bzouuuuu

Patmol Potter : Alors ta po trouver pour les noms, bah je t'en donne un, le plus flagrant, « La cité de DRANNOC CONNARD » Tu vois un peu ou po du tout lol ? Vi je sais cé po bien de mettre des insultes mais en plus ça sonnait bien lol. Avec Dumby ça va rester assez cho pendant tré longtemps, ils arriveront à parler civilisement 1fois et encore pour ryry cé de mauvais cœur lol. Allez bzouuuuu

Underphoenix : michi pour le compliment ça fé plaisir. Bzouuuuu

NBA : ah lalala tu parles plus vite que tu fais !!! lol j'en étais sur que tu le ferais po. Bon je te laisser lol bzouuuuuuu

Florelle : Vi on va bientôt rentendre parler de Hikaru et des autres ne t'en fait po, il les oublies po. Je met les chapter en ligne tout les mercredi normalement sauf si ya un changement dans mon emploi du temps. Allez bzouuuu

Cicin : figures toi que je réalise po encore que je suis presque à mille en moins de 40 chapter. AU début quand jé commencer à écrire je visait o max les 250 review et là je suis à mille pour même po 1 quart de la fic lol. Allez bzouuuu

Tobby, vi je sais cé trop nabuser mais tu sais moi et mes coup de folies, (j'ai bien mit la musique des bisounours dans un des chapters qui vient loin lol). Allez bzouuuuu et travaille avant de lire lol Bzouuuu

Greg : ce n'est pas grave de louper une review de temps en temps. Je ne t'en veux po lol Je sais ce que cé bcp de boulot, moi je travaille po mais je suis en terminale et jé bcp de pb de santé donc jé peu de temps pour moi snif snif. Allez bzouuuuu

Geobabault : Ne t'en fais po pour les Weasley mais fo comprendre ryry, il a gardé bcp de rancœur envers les sorciers et de ce fait il les mets tous dans le même plats. Et les weasley font parti de l'ordre du phoenix, il n'a plus confiance en Ron, donc il préfère plutot les ignorer plutot que de dire des choses qu'il regretterait plus tard. Tu comprends mon raisonnement ??? Allez bzouuuu

Popov : nan ryry n'est pas allié ç Dumby, ni o ministère, ni à voldy. Il veut être seul, il ne veut avoir des comptes à rendre à personne et tous dans les autres camps l'ont affreusement blessé que se soit moralement ou physiquement. Allez bzouuuu

Mileslerenard : The return !!!!! lol ALor soui ils repartiront apré là cé juste une halte pour régler pleins de choses, comme le testament des Dursley lol. Allez bzouuuuuu.

Onalruca : hihihihi bah je sais po ce que tu pensera de ce chapte je crois que cé celui dans tout ceux que j'ai écrit que j'aime le moins (j'en suis à 63 lol). Allez bzouuuuuu

Oula comment que je suis heureuse j'ai passé les 900, mais je peux po mettre de chapter cadeau cette fois ci, et je vais vous expliquez pk.

Je sui en terminale et j'ai que très peu de temps pour écrire entre les cours, les devoirs, ….Et à partir d'Avril je pourrai pu du tout écrire jusqu'à mi juillet (Vive le Bac snif) Donc je préfère garder des chapter d'avance pour vous les mettre tjrs o moi une fois par semaine. Vous comprenez ce que j'entends par là ou vous me comprenez po ?

En tout cas pour les mille je mettrai un chapter cado pk là ça se fête et je n'aurai po le choix lol.

Allez bzouuuu à tous à la semaine prochaine…

Bzouuuuu

Mili


	38. Le testament des Dursley

**_Et voila un nouveau chapter avec quelques jours d'avances mais j'ai po le choix j'ai un gros trucs de prévue pour mercredi et jeudi et j'oré po le temps otrement. Donc je me suis dit vo mieu tot que la semaine prochaine, n'est ce pas ???_**

**_En tout cas ce chapter est beaucoup moins barbant que le précédent alors je vous laisse tous et vous dit bonne lecture !!_**

****

**_Merci serena24_**

****

****

****

**_37 : Le testament des Dursley_**

Le lendemain les deux amoureux s'éveillèrent en même temps que le chemin de traverse. Décidant de paresser un peu au lit, Maya se cala un peu plus contre son fiancé et du bout de ses doigts fins elle traçait des cercles sur le torse nu de Harry. Ce dernier frissonnait sous les douces caresses que lui infligeait sa bien-aimée. Il ferma les yeux et se laissa bercer par le doux supplice pour se relaxer, sachant que la suite des évènements allait être éprouvante. Ce fut la douce voix de sa compagne qui le sortit de sa torpeur

-- Dis mon amour, c'est quoi le programme pour la suite ? Parce qu'on a pas mal de choses à faire !!

-- Je pense que dès que Remus arrivera, on ira voir cette histoire avec les Dursley et leur testament, comme ça plus vite ce sera fait, plus vite on en sera débarrassé. Ensuite je vais aller sur la tombe de mes parents. Puis après j'essayerai de transplaner près du rat grâce au lien qui s'est formé quand je lui ai sauvé la vie. Je le stupéfixerai et j'irai au ministère ou plutôt je reviendrai vous chercher toi et Remus puis ensuite on ira tous ensembles au ministère pour régler certaines choses, mais la priorité sera de réhabiliter Sirius.

-- Ce sera le grand retour du sauveur masqué, demanda-t-elle avec un sourire.

-- Comment t'as fait pour deviner, dit-il en rigolant. Ça va leur faire un choc en me voyant et je vais bien m'amuser, j'ai jamais fait de politique de ma vie.

Il se tourna sur le coté pour se retrouver face à face avec Mayaween qui lui souriait puis il ajouta malicieusement.

-- Après j'emmène ma futur femme en balade après un dîner romantique rien que elle et moi et si les joailleries sont encore ouvertes on ira enfin acheter sa bague de fiançailles.

-- Hum, dit-elle avec envie, j'aimerais bien être à sa place.

-- N'est-ce pas, s'exclama le survivant en prenant position sur elle alors qu'elle souriait avec coquinerie. Tu ne peux même pas imaginer, elle est irremplaçable et inimitable, elle est magnifique, sensuelle, puissante, courageuse, extraordinaire, aimante, admirable, vaillante et en plus elle embrasse comme une déesse, déclara-t-il en ponctuant chaque adjectif d'un baiser furtif du bas du cou pour finir par un baiser torride.

Bientôt ce baiser ne leur suffit plus, ils voulaient montrer à l'autre à quel point ils s'aimaient et cela plus que ce petit baiser. Harry commençait à descendre dans le cou de sa compagne avec sa langue ce qui la faisait frémir de ravissement. En même temps il commença à faire descendre les fines bretelles de sa nuisette, et au moment même où il allait pouvoir découvrir la poitrine qu'il aimait tant, quelqu'un toqua à la porte brisant de la pire manière qui soit ce moment de bonheur. Elle expliqua à travers la porte qu'un certain Rémus Lupin les attendait dans un salon. Harry grogna en pestant qu'il aurait mieux fait de faire insonoriser la pièce aussi, ce qui fit rire sa compagne. Cette dernière se leva en poussant Harry sur le coté en le faisant encore plus grogner, elle remit sa nuisette correctement, enfila une robe de chambre en satin puis alla ouvrir la porte. Elle adressa un sourire à l'homme qui essayait désespérément de voir le fabuleux Harry Potter mais elle fit en sorte qu'il ne voit rien

-- Faites le patienter et dites lui que nous arrivons dans quelques minutes, au revoir et merci de nous avoir mis au courant.

Et sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer, elle ferma la porte, elle expliqua au passage à Harry qu'elle allait prendre sa douche et seul un faible « hum hum » lui répondit, ce qui la fit rire. Elle rentra dans la douche puis se prélassa sous l'eau chaude pour détendre au maximum ses muscles qui allaient être mis à rude épreuve dans les jours à venir. Elle sortit de la douche avec seulement un serviette sur le dos puis passa derrière le paravent pour aller s'habiller. Elle enfila une longue jupe noire dans le style flamenco avec un liseré rouge sur le bas, en haut elle mit une fine chemise blanche sans manche et au lieu de boutonner les derniers boutons elle noua la chemise. Elle passa de hauts talons noirs nu pieds et ressortit de derrière le paravent. Une fois prête elle se tourna vers Harry qui s'était à nouveau pelotonné dans les coussins et les draps pour se rendormir. Il semblait si serein qu'elle en resta troublée. A contre cœur elle le réveilla en lui susurrant des mots doux dans le creux de l'oreille. Il se réveilla, puis le cerveau toujours dans le brouillard, se dirigea dans la salle de bains comme un zombie le ferait. En ressortant une dizaine de minutes plus tard il semblait en super forme et très joyeux. Il enfila un jean baggy assez ample puis une chemise blanche en coton dont il ne noua pas les premiers boutons, laissant ainsi entrapercevoir son torse musclé, il se peigna avec ses piques, puis passa ses baskets blanches. Il rejoignit l'amazone qui patientait sur le lit, puis avant de sortir de la chambre il plaça un bouclier protecteur empêchant n'importe qui ou n'importe quoi de pénétrer à l'intérieur s'il n'était pas le bienvenu. Ils descendirent main dans la main et pénètrent dans le petit salon où les attendait patiemment l'oncle du survivant en déjeunant et feuilletant d'un air amusé la gazette du sorcier. En les voyant arriver, il abandonna sa gazette pour les accueillir puis commanda deux nouveaux petits déjeuners.

-- Regardes ça !! dit Remus en envoyant la gazette au sorcier qui poussa un déchirant soupir avant même d'avoir vu la première page.

D'ailleurs sur cette dernière flottait un point d'interrogation fait de fumée sur une photo de lui qui avait été prise lors de la première tâche lors du tournoi des trois sorciers. Le titre aussi n'était pas dans la discrétion, le survivant était sûr que même en le faisant clignoter de toute les couleurs il n'aurait pu être plus voyant.

_HARRY POTTER DE RETOUR ????? _

_Voilà la question qui trotte dans la tête de plusieurs dizaines de personnes qui hier dans la soirée se trouvaient dans le célèbre chaudron baveur. En effet un jeune homme avec un cicatrice en forme d'éclair est apparu depuis le coté moldu avec une très belle jeune femme dont on ignore tout. Le problème qui persiste cependant est l'apparence même de l'homme, en tout cas si il s'agit du survivant, ce n'est plus le petit maigrichon que nous connaissions mais un magnifique mâle au corps d'athlète. _

_Cependant plusieurs questions persistent :_

_Nous pardonnera-t-il à cause de ce que nous lui avons fait subir l'année dernière ? _

_Nous sauvera-t-il ? _

_Aura-t-il pitié de nous ? _

_Mais aussi pourquoi est-il venu au chaudron baveur plutôt que Poudlard ? _

_Et enfin la question que toute ces demoiselles se demandent : est-il encore libre ?_

_Nous espérons avoir de plus amples explications dans les jours à venir._

_ Rita Skeeter_

Harry soupira de résignation, il ne pourrait jamais avoir la paix, surtout si ce scarabée de Skeeter décidait de fouiner de partout. Mais il n'allait pas se laisser faire, cette bonne femme avait au moins raison sur un point, il n'était plus le petit maigrichon abattu, il allait vivre, il allait survivre et cela dans n'importe quel monde. Son oncle le sortit une nouvelle fois de ses pensées en lui tendant une lettre cachetée avec le sceau du ministère. Il ouvrit la lettre en se demandant ce que ce crétin de ministre lui voulait encore puis lu la lettre :

_Cher__ Mr Potter,_

_ Nous avons le plaisir de vous convier au grand bal donné par le ministère à l'occasion du traité d'alliance fait avec la France face la menace de Vous-savez-qui ! Nous attendrons bien sûr votre venue avec intérêt étant donné que vous êtes l'une des têtes phares dans la lutte contre le seigneur des ténèbres._

_ Le bal se déroulera dans la grande salle de Poudlard avec l'accord du Directeur : Albus Dumbledore, le vendredi 27 juillet à partir de 19 heures. _

_ Au plaisir de vous voir lors de cette soirée._

_ Cornelius Fudge_

_ Ministre de la Magie_

-- J'ai pas le choix on dirait, souffla Harry puis il se tourna vers Maya, qui avait son éternel sourire collé aux lèvres. Tu seras ma cavalière j'espère ?

-- Bien sûr, j'ai pas envie que toute ces filles te tombent dessus, déclara-t-elle, c'est moi qui ai mis le grappin la première sur toi et je compte bien ne pas te lâcher

Ils finirent de déjeuner, puis Remus transplana en leur disant d'apparaître près de lui. Ils s'exécutèrent et se retrouvèrent devant un vieil immeuble moldu. Le loup garou transforma ses vêtements en moldu puis tous entrèrent dans l'immeuble. Ils arrivèrent au troisième étage en prenant l'ascenseur, ce qui fit exploser de rire les deux garçons face à l'air éberlué de l'amazone qui n'en avait jamais pris avant. Ils sonnèrent à une porte où était inscrit : Maître Juliati, Notaire. Ils entrèrent puis un homme chaleureux les accueillit en souriant.

-- Mrs Dursley est déjà dans mon bureau, suivez-moi !

Les trois arrivants le suivirent donc jusqu'à son petit bureau où comme l'avait indiqué le notaire se trouvait déjà la tante marge. Harry se rendit compte que sa tante n'avait pas l'air si abattue que ça, à part le fait qu'elle soit habillée en noir, rien ne montrait qu'elle venait de subir la perte de sa dernière famille : pas d'yeux rougis ni même l'ombre de tristesse et de peine dans son regard. Le survivant qui lui même ne les portait pas dans son cœur était quand même peiné de la fin tragique qu'ils n'auraient jamais dû avoir. Il s'installa sur l'une des chaises sans même un regard pour sa « tante » qui lui lança un regard hargneux.

-- Bon, nous voilà réunis pour l'ouverture du testament du couple Dursley. Mr Potter, comme vous avez du vous en rendre compte, nous avons du vous faire revenir de vos vacances car Miss Dursley désirait prendre connaissance du testament de son défunt frère au plus vite. Cependant nous avons découvert une close vous concernant et qui est capitale dans l'héritage, je cite : Néanmoins d'après l'accord passé avec Albus Dumbledore, le 1er Novembre 1981, nous sommes dans l'obligation de tout léguer à notre neveu : Harry Potter, en compensation de l'argent touché pour lui chaque mois, si le bilan de santé fait sur lui lors de sa première année à Poudlard révélait qu'il n'était pas en bonne santé.

-- C'est quoi cette histoire ? Ce gosse va à St Brutus, c'est un délinquant et rien ne doit lui revenir, tout est moi, cria Marge furieuse de ce qu'elle venait d'entendre.

-- Donc, dit le notaire en faisant abstraction des remarques de Marge, êtes-vous oui ou non scolarisé à Poudlard ? Et si oui avez-vous le résultat du bilan de santé que vous avez passé lors de votre rentrée en première année ?

-- Je poursuis bel et bien ma scolarité à Poudlard mais je n'ai pas le bilan de l'infirmière. J'ai quitté Poudlard avec une très mauvaise relation avec beaucoup de monde.

-- Moi je l'ai , elle me l'a confié il y a quelques jours, c'est Dumbledore, et arrêtes de grogner, qui le lui a demandé.

Le loup Garou tendit au notaire un parchemin jaunit par le temps en ignorant son regard surpris. Ce dernier déroula le parchemin et lu le compte rendu.

_ANNEE 91/92_

_Nom : Potter_

_Prénom : Harry James_

_Niveau d'études : 1ère année_

_Date de naissance : 31 juillet 1980 (NA : C'est le même jour que moi mais pas la même année )_

_Signe particuliers : cicatrice en forme d'éclair sur le front_

_Taille : 1m40_

_Poids : 30Kg_

_Conclusion : le patient souffre de malnutrition, ce qui explique son faible poids et sa croissance à moitié stoppée. L'état de ses mains et de ses genoux marque qu'il a du passer beaucoup de temps soit accroupi soit dans un espace trop confiné. Et bien qu'aucune marque de maltraitance physique ne soit visible, il ne faut pas éluder l'hypothèse qu'il ait été battu dans son enfance. _

-- Mais c'est du n'importe quoi ce truc ! s'exclama la tante marge qui voyait peu à peu la richesse de son frère lui passer sous le nez et cela au profit de ce détestable neveu.

-- Calmez vous mademoiselle, bien comme vous l'avez vu, l'héritage revient au jeune Potter, mais comme il est encore mineur c'est vous qui récupérez sa tutelle et donc vous vous occuperez de sa fortune et des ses richesses.

-- Hors de question, hurlèrent en même temps le survivant et Marge en sautant de leur chaise avant de se foudroyer du regard.

Le notaire resta quelques minutes surpris, il savait que dans quelques familles certains membres n'avaient pas de bonnes relations mais entre ces deux là, c'était un véritable haine qu'il y avait.

-- Je demande mon émancipation, les amis de mes parents m'aideront à tout gérer, et que vous soyez ou pas d'accord, ça reviendra au même, s'exclama Harry face au Notaire avant de se tourner vers Remus. Tu m'aideras ?

-- Bien sur je suis là pour ça !

Le notaire acquiesça et prépara les papiers pour libérer le jeune homme de devoir vivre avec la femme qui était rouge de rage et qui fulminait sur sa chaise. Une demi-heure plus tard les papiers étaient faits et signés, le survivant reçut le bilan de ses nouvelles richesses et il fut stupéfait par le montant de son nouveau compte en banque. Il héritait absolument de tout, aussi bien de la maison avec tout ce qu'il y avait dedans, mais Remus lui avait affirmé sa destruction totale, que de l'entreprise. Il pensa d'ailleurs qu'il irait voir les ouvriers pour les rassurer dans leur travail dès qu'il aurait tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans le monde sorcier. Marge sortit quelques minutes plus tard du bureau en claquant la porte et en ne saluant personne.

Mayaween et Remus saluèrent le notaire et précisèrent à Harry qu'ils l'attendraient devant la tombe de ses parents. Le survivant embrassa sa copine puis leur avoua qu'il les rejoindrait directement après son petit entretien privé avec le notaire. Il se tourna vers le notaire qui le regardait bizarrement se demandant pourquoi il voulait lui parler en privé

-- Bon maintenant que nous sommes seuls, dites moi pourquoi un sorcier comme vous en est venu au point de devenir notaire dans le monde moldu ? Et pourquoi vous faites en ce moment ces yeux de merlans frits en me regardant demanda Harry avec tellement de conviction que l'homme ne chercha même pas à parlementer pour démentir.

-- Vous avez deviné comment que j'étais un sorcier ?

-- J'ai senti la présence d'un sorcier dans l'immeuble en rentrant tout à l'heure, et quand nous avons passé le pas de la porte de l'appartement, j'ai su que le sorcier en question c'était vous ! Maintenant à vous d'être honnête avec moi.

-- J'ai fui le monde sorcier après la disparition de Voldemort, ma famille a été tuée un jour avant la vôtre : le 30 octobre 1981. Vous savez pendant longtemps je vous ai haï du plus profond de mon cœur déclara le notaire, en allant s'asseoir avec lassitude dans son fauteuil en cuir.

-- Pourquoi, s'étonna Harry mais en même tant intrigué par les paroles de l'homme.

-- Parce que si vous aviez fait disparaître Voldemort seulement deux jours plus tôt ma famille serait vivante. Je vous ai haï aussi car j'avais tout perdu. Et certes vous aussi vous aviez subi beaucoup de pertes mais je me disais que Dumbledore vous avait placé dans une famille où vous aviez une belle vie. Mais en lisant votre bilan de santé tout à l'heure, je me suis dis que vous aussi vous aviez du vivre dans un enfer perpétuel durant les dix dernières années qui ont précédé votre entrée au collège et bizarrement toute ma colère et ma rancœur se sont envolées.

-- J'ai l'impression que beaucoup de monde pensent comme vous, mais peu importe le passé, seul le futur compte à présent et nous allons devoir tous nous battre contre Voldemort et cela peu importent les chicanes passées. D'ailleurs en parlant de Voldy vous êtes l'un des seuls que je connaisse qui ne tressaille pas en entendant son nom.

-- Vous êtes vaillant jeune Potter, très vaillant même, mais même avec votre maturité vous n'en restez pas moins un enfant. Sachez que lorsqu'on hait quelqu'un comme cet être, notre haine aveugle notre peur et tout nous devient possible. Et maintenant rejoignez vos amis, ils vous attendent.

-- J'y vais de ce pas, mais au fait vous êtes avocat aussi, parce que j'aurai peut-être besoin de vous plus tard, demanda Harry en pensant à Sirius.

-- Oui, mais pourquoi ? répliqua le notaire perplexe.

-- Regardez ce dossier, déclara le jeune homme en le faisant apparaître par un claquement de doigts, je vous jure que ce n'est pas du trucage, tout ce qu'il y a là dedans est véridique, je pense ne pas avoir besoin d'aide mais avec ces incompétents du ministère, on ne sait jamais. Je vais aller chercher bientôt la preuve déterminante.

-- Je vous promets que je regarderai ce dossier.

L'adolescent sourit puis disparut en transplanant à la stupéfaction du notaire qui décidément appréciait de plus en plus l'adolescent..

Harry, après avoir repéré les âmes de ses compagnons, remonta le lien qui les unissait et arriva à coté des deux autres qui étaient accroupis devant la tombe de la famille Potter. On pouvait lire sur la pierre funèbre.

Lilian Margaret Evans Potter (1960 – 1981)

&

James Patrick Potter (1960 – 1981)

Sorciers brillants, morts en Héros en sauvant leur fils.

Amis dévoués

Parents modèles

Il s'agenouilla devant la tombe, puis tout doucement il passa ses doigts sur la gravure des inscriptions, il dessinait les contours de chaque mot avec un respect presque divin de peur que tout ne s'effrite sous ses doigts. Les deux autres pendant ce temps s'étaient reculés de quelques pas, pour respecter ce moment qui était plus que précieux pour le survivant. Il murmura un faible « orchideus » et un bouquet d'une trentaine de lys de différentes couleurs apparut dans sa main. Il les posa à coté de la photo de sa mère puis soudain l'émeraude incrustée dans la pierre tombale se mit à briller de milles feux, comme si un feu venait de prendre vie à l'intérieur de la bulle de pierre précieuse. Il se tourna ensuite vers la photo de son père en sortant un vif d'or de sa poche, il lança un sort dessus pour qu'il virevolte juste autour de la photo de son père. Et comme précédemment ce fut cette fois le rubis à côté de l'émeraude qui prit vie.

-- Bonjour papa, bonjour maman, si vous saviez à quel point j'ai toujours voulu vous connaître, mais le destin en a voulu autrement. Je suis désolé, murmura Harry en tombant à genoux devant la tombe en laissant librement couler ses larmes qu'il avait tellement refoulées dans le passé. Si je n'étais pas né, vous seriez toujours vivants, vous continueriez à jouer de la musique avec vos amis. Je suis désolé de vous avoir gâché votre vie.

Quand il prononça ces paroles, il ne se rendit pas compte que les pierres étaient devenues encore plus lumineuses, comme si elles protestaient vivement contre ce discours. A la fin des propos tenus par le survivant, elles étaient de venus pâles et ternes, comme si elles étaient résignées face à la culpabilité que ressentait le jeune homme. D'ailleurs ce dernier, dès qu'il ferma la bouche, baissa la tête se rendant enfin compte de la multitude de petites perles d'eau salée qui s'écoulaient sur ses joues. Il les chassa doucement puis se reprenant en main, il se releva plein de confiance en, lui et une conviction inébranlable puis regarda une dernière fois la tombe de ses ancêtres.

-- Je vous vengerai, le nom des Potter retentira à travers les temps futurs. Voldemort va souffrir avant de mourir, il n'a pas le droit d'avoir le repos aussi facilement, il souffrira comme il a fait souffrir ses victimes. Je vais y aller, l'innocence de Sirius va bientôt être prouvée, je repasserai vous voir avant de partir, du moins j'essayerai.

Il se retourna vers Maya et Remus qui l'attendaient en retrait.

-- Rentrez au chaudron baveur, je vous rejoindrai dès que j'aurai ce traître en main.

-- Mais il est déjà 13h, tu ne veux pas venir manger un morceau avec nous avant d'y aller ? demanda Remus.

-- Non, j'ai l'habitude de sauter des repas, allez-y maintenant !

L'amazone l'embrassa, puis disparut, elle fut vite suivie par un Remus pas très décidé à laisser son neveu seul, surtout si il y avait des mangemorts avec le rat. Le survivant souffla un coup pour décompresser puis fit apparaître sa toge blanche qui avait une grande capuche blanche. Il la mit en faisant bien attention à ne pas dévoiler son visage. Il se concentra sur le traître et comme d'habitude les filaments apparurent, cette fois-ci, il était fin et d'un gris acre pas agréable. D'un geste décidé, il le prit en main et disparut du cimetière à son tour en direction de l'inconnu.

A suivreuhhhhhh…. Moi michante ?????? nannnnn lol

Je suis désolée j'ai po le temps de faire les RAR mon éco droit m'appelle snif snif et c'est à rendre pour demain.

Si vous voulez vraiment des réponses dites le moi, mais pardonnez moi mais je suis surbookée cette semaine, TT z'aime po la terminale.

Bon j'y vais sinon j'en oré pour toute la nuit.

Bzouuuu

Mili (qui a déjà le cervo qui fume rien qu'en pensant à la montagne de devoir qui l'attend)


	39. Un petit bonjour à son grand ennemi

**_Bon comme promit voici un chtit chapter pour les 1000 review, je vous remercie énormément je suis comme une dingue._**

****

**_Je vais être honnete avec vous j'ai plusieur fois eu l'idée de stopper cette fic mais quand je voit tous combien vous l'aimer (et ça je me demande comment vous faite), je me dit que je dois pas lacher le morceau. Ce chapter est l'un de mes préféré car j'ai prit un grand plaisir à l'écrire alors j'espère que vous aurez autant de plaisir à le lire aussi._**

****

**_Bon je vous laisse, je peu po faire les RAR (je suis désoléeeeee), ma philo m'attends, et j'en ai marre._**

****

**_Une dernière chose, maintenant je vous mettrait des chapter cadeau que tout les 500 je sais cé bcp mais jé po bcp de chapter qui avance pk dès le 50ème ils deviennent un peu plus long et cé plus difficile d'écrire j'espère que vous me pardonnerez._**

****

**_Allez j'en ai fini avec mon blabla michi à tous, continuez à reviewer ça fé tré plaisir._**

****

**_Bonne lecture._**

****

****

****

****

**_38 : Un petit bonjour à son grand ennemi_**

Le sorcier réapparut dans un endroit lugubre qui ne lui inspirait pas confiance, il fut étonné par le manque de luminosité et en levant le nez au ciel il vit d'épais nuages noirs stagner au dessus d'un château aux parois délabrées par le temps. Il était sombre et de nombreux corbeaux tournaient autour en poussant des piaillements aigus très désagréables. Il était apparu là car il ne voulait pas directement tomber dans un piège, car le rat devait se trouver avec d'autres mangemorts. Il s'infiltra discrètement dans le château en suivant son instinct pour se guider. Il fut quand même étonné de voir que les protections étaient faibles et que personne ne gardait les portes pour éviter d'être infiltré. Soudain, il entendit des éclats de voix provenant de derrière une énorme porte sombre presque noire à cause du vernis foncé qui avait du être passé maintes et maintes fois dessus. Harry tendit l'oreille et ne fut pas surpris d'entendre le sifflement qui servait de voix au mage noir, il ressentait aussi la peur qui émanait de ses serviteurs. En se penchant un peu plus sur la discussion il pu deviner qu'il était furieux, et une petite vois dans sa tête lui disait qu'il était pour beaucoup dans cette humeur massacrante, et il en eut la confirmation rapidement.

-- Vous êtes stupides, incompétents, inaptes, vous êtes incapables de retrouver un gosse de 16 ans. Faut que je l'apprenne par ce vulgaire journal et vous savez où il est ? AU CHAUDRON BAVEUR ! Ce vieux truc miteux et vous avez été incapables de le trouver. Je veux ce gosse et je l'aurai, mais là-bas il est sûrement protégé. Severus (Harry sursauta) est-ce que le vieux fou le protège lui-même? Et ne t'avise pas de me mentir !!!

-- Non maître

-- Où était passé ce gamin pendant les dernières semaines ?

-- Maître, personne ne le sait, mais Dumbledore ne veut peut-être pas que la nouvelle s'ébruite.

-- Endoloris, cria le mage.

Le professeur de potion, posa un genou à terre mais ne cria pas, cependant il était facile de voir pour l'adolescent que Severus souffrait affreusement. Mais ce qui le titillait aussi était la réponse de son professeur, l'ordre du phœnix jouait gros en disant que Dumbledore savait où il était parti alors que le seul qui savait vraiment tout était nul autre que son oncle. Et vu la haine qu'il y avait entre Lunard et Rogue, pourquoi ce dernier ne l'avait pas vendu ? Il faudrait que lui aussi passe outre sa haine contre son professeur et le questionner.

-- Vous n'êtes pas ici pour me dire des peut-être, je veux de vraies informations. Macnair, tu iras au chaudron Baveur et tu feras le guet, je veux savoir ce que fait ce gosse et surtout si c'est bien lui. Vous pouvez disposer, sauf toi Queudver et toi Lucius.

Les mangemorts s'inclinèrent et transplanèrent comme un seul homme.

-- Lucius, comment vont nos invités ?

-- Mieux maître, ils ont repris connaissance mais votre serviteur ne se souvient pas de ce qui s'est passé, sûrement à cause du choc, il s'en remettra bientôt, expliqua Malefoy toujours agenouillé devant face de serpent

Harry sut que le moment était bientôt venu, il commença à se concentrer sur ce que lui avaient expliqué les elfes au sujet des incantations, il joignit ses deux mains et murmura :

_Oh toi traître à tes amis _

_Redeviens un animagi_

_Pour honorer la dette _

_Qui a été faite_

_Redeviens un rat_

_Et pardonné tu seras_

Il rouvrit les yeux, et attendit que les résultats viennent. Ils survinrent quelques minutes plus tard lorsqu'un vent de lumière dorée avec du rouge l'entoura, puis après sa dissipation il y avait le rat qui semblait paniquer.

-- Queudver qu'est ce que tu penses faire ? demanda la voix froide du lord noir

Harry sortit de sa cachette et lança un puissant Accio et le rat lui arriva dans la main, il l'endormit d'un sort et eut juste le temps d'éviter un Avada Kedavra en se baissant. Quand il se releva, il vit que Voldemort le tenait enjoue avec sa baguette et Lucius s'était réfugié derrière lui. Soudain il entendit d'autres pas et sut que c'étaient d'autres mangemorts qui avaient entendu le bruit et qui se précipitaient vers eux. Il bloqua rapidement la porte en sortant sa baguette, même si il n'en avait pas besoin, mais il ne voulait pas montrer ses possibilités au mage noir.

-- Vous vous rendez compte que vous venez de vous enfermer dans une pièce avec le sorcier le plus puissant de tout les temps, déclara sournoisement Voldemort

-- Abruti, j'ai réfléchi avant d'agir, lança du tac au tac le jeune homme.

-- Qu'êtes donc venu faire ici ? Vous voulez devenir un de mes sujets.

-- Beurkkkk, vous rigolez j'espère. Je suppose, mais dans ce cas je vous avoue que votre humour est encore plus pourri que le mien, et c'est vraiment grave dans ce cas. Mais comme vous l'avez si bien dit, nous sommes bloqués ici. Vous voulez un thé, demanda le survivant en faisant apparaître un service à thé comme si c'était la seule chose à faire dans ce cas là.

C'est ainsi que pour la première fois de sa vie, et sûrement aussi la dernière fois, qu'Harry pu voir le visage du mage noir rempli d'incrédulité. Mais très vite ce sentiment fut remplacé par de la fureur à l'état brut.

-- Je ne permet pas qu'on se moque aussi impunément de moi, hurla le mage noir, puis il jeta Endoloris

Harry, le plateau toujours dans les mains, recula à peine et le sort atteignit le service à thé et le fit exploser. Il se tourna vers le mage et leva la main en disant comme une mère le dirait à son fil qui venait de faire une bêtise.

-- Ce n'est pas bien de casser ce qui ne nous appartient pas, puis il se tourna vers l'autre partie du salon et lança Destructum, et tout fut détruit instantanément. Comme disent les moldus pour un donné un rendu.

Puis soudain il y eu un bip bip, Harry vit avec surprise qu'il s'agissait de sa montre qui était dans sa poche et qui avait repris du service.

-- Bon, on m'attends, je me suis bien amusé, puis en rigolant il lança un poignard en direction du mage noir qui l'évita de peu et qui se transforma en bulle quand il toucha la cheminée. Avec les salutations du sauveur masqué, déclara-t-il avant de transplanner dans sa chambre au chaudron baveur ou l'attendaient son oncle et sa fiancée.

A peine eut-il le pied posé par terre qu'il s'écroula par terre en rigolant sous les yeux stupéfaits des deux autres. Il essaya de reprendre un minimum son souffle puis se leva en s'appuyant contre le lit à baldaquin pour ne pas tomber à nouveau

-- Voldy …… une de ces têtes…… rat…… poche……crise cardiaque……thé…… fut tout ce que les autres comprirent avant qu'il ne se remette à rire

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne demie heure plus tard qu'il se calma enfin, mais il dut essuyer les larmes qui perlaient au coin de ses yeux tellement il avait ri. Voyant qu'il était enfin en mesure de comprendre ce qu'on lui disait, Maya demanda.

-- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé pour que tu rigoles à ce point ? Me dis pas que tu as fais ce que je pense, s'exclama-t-elle avec une voix colérique.

-- Euh, ça dépend à quoi tu penses en fait, rétorqua-t-il en souriant avec un air angélique qui sonnait très faux.

-- NON MAIS CA NE VA PAS !! hurla-t-elle pendant que Remus déposait un sortilège d'insonorisation. JE VEUX BIEN QUE TU FASSES CE QUE TU FAISAIS AVEC XENIFOY, MAIS PAS CONTRE CELUI QUI VEUT TE TUER DEPUIS TOUJOURS.

-- Bein en fait Xeni… mais voyant le regard incendiaire que lui lança la jeune fille, il préféra s'arrêter avant que la situation s'envenime.

-- En tout cas, est-ce que tu as le rat, demanda Remus pour changer de conversation.

Le jeune homme fit un sourire mystérieux et sortit le rat par la queue en le faisant tourner sur lui-même.

Une fois tous calmés, ils se mirent d'accord sur les choses à faire pour que tout se passe comme prévu. Il fut ainsi convenu que Maya garderait sa cape sur elle pour que personne ne l'identifie, surtout Dumbledore. Harry ferait encore jouer le sauveur masqué en obligeant le magenmagot à se réunir et là devrait les attendre Remus et la jeune fille et lui les rejoindrai et se changerait pour se mettre en temps que Harry. Puis après réflexion, il demanda à Remus de partir dix minutes plus tôt et d'aller chercher maître Juliati au cas où, mais il resterait sous sa cape lui aussi. Le loup garou devra aussi réanimer le rat si il y avait besoin, car normalement Harry ne savait pas le faire et ne pouvait pas faire de la magie. Tous acquiescèrent et Remus partit chercher l'avocat. La jeune fille chercha dans ses affaires sa cape mais ne la trouva pas, alors elle prit la rouge foncé de son compagnon. Et quand pour rigoler il lui lança un regard interrogateur, pour savoir ce qu'elle faisait, elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui et l'embrassa goulûment. Et après elle lui susurra un « bonne chance » et elle transplana dans la salle que lui avait indiquée Harry. Ce dernier soupira en espérant que tout se passe sans problème, remit le rat dans sa poche et en la fermant hermétiquement au cas où, puis remit bien sa capuche et transplana. Il arriva dans le hall du ministère en passant outre toutes les barrières protectrices et lança un puissant sonorus.

-- Fudge, ramenez vous dans le hall et tout de suite avant que ce ne soit moi qui vienne vous chercher, cria-t-il alertant ainsi tout le ministère, et même si il y avait des mangemorts qui entendaient, il s'en foutait.

Ce ne furent que 5 minutes plus tard que le ministre arriva, mais il était entouré par une dizaine d'aurors près à tirer à tout moment. Le survivant soupira de dépit face à autant de bassesse, mais bon il avait encore besoin de cet incompétent pour aujourd'hui.

-- Je suis Cor…commença le ministre en bombant le torse.

-- Je sais qui vous êtes et vous aussi vous devez savoir qui je suis, les journaux m'ont surnommé le sauveur masqué et dans un article il est écrit que vous me devez quelques choses, et aujourd'hui je viens vous honorez de cette dette. Réunissez le magenmagot, aujourd'hui vas avoir lieu le procès d'un homme dont les droits on été bafoués, et faites venir Dumbledore si vous voulez, je m'en moque. Tout ceux qui mèneront la défense de cet homme vous attendent en ce moment même dans la chambre où l'année dernière vous avez conduit en procès le jeune Potter, s'exclama froidement l'homme masqué. Vous n'avez pas intérêt à faire le moindre faux pas ou vous ferez plus que déraper.

Et sur cette dernière recommandation qui fit difficilement déglutir le ministre, il transplana prêt de ses camarades. Tout était prêt, maître Juliati et Maya étaient dissimulés sous leur cape et Remus était assis sur la table de la défense pour l'attendre. Quand il arriva, la première chose qu'il fit fut de se changer pour ne pas avoir de problème après. Il se retrouva en habit moldu, comme il s'était habillé le matin. Il s'assit en silence à coté de Remus, même si il voulait se sentir décontracté, au fond de lui il tremblait de peur, le destin de son parrain se jouait là. Il vérifia qu'il avait toujours le rat et sourit quand il entendit les portes commencer à s'ouvrir, Fudge avait fait plus vite qu'il ne le pensait. Quand il les vit tous rentrer, il reconnut Amos Diggory, Albus Dumbledore, Amélia Bones, et à sa grande horreur il y avait aussi Dolores Ombrage qui ne devait pas l'avoir reconnu car elle lui lança un grand sourire qu'il supposa être charmeur. Mayaween semblait l'avoir vu aussi car elle se mit à grogner.

-- Comme le voulait votre ami, puis-je savoir qui vous êtes et pourquoi il nous a été ordonné de se réunir ? demanda Fudge qui ne semblait pas avoir apprécié qu'on lui ait donné des ordres.

Harry se leva et regarda un a un tout les membres qui se trouvaient devant lui, quand il regarda Dumbledore, tout ce qu'il fit fut de le foudroyer du regard et l'étincelle de ses yeux disparut.

-- Je suis Harry James Potter, j'ai demandé à mon ami de vous réunir pour réhabiliter Sirius Orion Black accusé à tord et condamné pendant 12 ans injustement à Azkaban.

-- Quoi, s'écria Dolorès Ombrage de sa voix suraiguë, nous n'allons pas perdre notre temps à rejuger un meurtrier.

-- Ombrage asseyez-vous et faites votre speech et après je présenterai les preuves incontestables qui l'innocenteront. Et aussi pour rejuger quelqu'un, il faudrait d'abord l'avoir jugé une fois, mais il n'a pas eu ce droit, on l'a directement envoyé en prison. Et ne redites jamais qu'il s'agit d'un criminel ou vous aurez plus à avoir peur de moi que de Voldemort.

Cette phrase plongea tout le monde dans le silence, puis Percy se leva après un signe du directeur de Poudlard et du Magenmagot et commença le début.

-- La cour de justice ici présente, a été réunie pour statuer de la culpabilité de Mr Black sur les chefs d'accusations suivants, premièrement soutenir et être le bras droit de vous-savez-qui, deuxièmement du meurtre du sorcier Peter Pettigrow et de 12 moldus suite à une explosion qu'il a déclenchée, troisièmement d'avoir trahi James et Lily alors qu'il était leur gardien du secret en révélant au mage noir où ils se cachaient Les juges présents sont le président du magenmagot Albus Dumbledore, le ministre de la magie Cornélius Fudge, la sous secrétaire au ministre de la magie Dolores Ombrage, Amélia Bones représentant le département de la justice magique, ainsi que Amos Diggory représentant le département des créatures magiques, et Perceval Weasley en tant que Greffier.

-- Alors je sais pas comment se déroule une audience parce que l'année dernière on s'en foutait et je suivais à peine, alors je vais me contenter de vous donnez mes preuves, s'exclama Harry.

-- Moi je suis contre, vous ne connaissez rien à la loi, qu'est ce que vous voulez mener à terme une audience, cracha presque Ombrage qui ne supportait l'air pompeux, selon elle, que prenait le jeune homme.

-- C'est bien à cause de gens comme vous que j'ai prévu un plan de secours, je serai secondé par l'avocat Maître Juliati, qui a connaissance de tout le dossier.

L'homme en question se leva et enleva sa cape et se posa avec Remus et le jeune homme.

-- Donc je vais commencer, vous n'avez plus rien à dire.

-- Non vas-y continues Harry, Dit Amélia en voyant Ombrage revenir à l'assaut.

Le jeune homme se mit à raconter tout ce qu'il avait apprit en troisième année et en voyant l'air encore perplexe du ministre, il demanda visiblement à contre cœur à Dumbledore de lui même affirmer que ce qu'il disait était vrai.

-- Et même en admettant que ce que tu racontes est vrai, dit Ombrage de sa voix doucereuse, qu'est-ce qui nous prouve que Pettigrow est bien en vie. Après tout le professeur n'a pas dit qu'il l'avait vu.

-- En effet qu'est ce qui nous le prouve ? Il y a un passage que je ne vous ai pas dit, déclara Harry. Une fois, quatre garçons sont arrivés en même temps au collège et ils ont très vite sympathisé, tout le monde les aimait mais l'un d'eux était mystérieux, il disparaissait toujours une fois par mois et avait l'air constamment fatigué. Bien vite ses amis découvrirent la vérité, il s'agissait d'un loup garou. Le jeune homme eut peur que ses amis le rejette mais cela ne vint jamais, à la place ils firent quelque chose qui l'aida à supporter beaucoup mieux ses transformations. Ils devinrent des animagus, non déclarés cela va de soi et ils le firent au nez et à la barbe de Dumb… du directeur, se reprit-il en voyant qu'il allait utiliser le surnom dumby. En tous cas se sont devenus des animagus, ce groupe d'amis se surnomma avec des prénoms en référence à leurs animaux, et ils se surnommèrent les maraudeurs. En tout cas le loup garou fut Remus Lupin, et ses amis James Potter qui se transformait en cerf, Sirius Black qui se transforme en Chien et Peter Pettigrow en rat. Maintenant Mr le ministre pouvez vous me dire ce qui restait de Pettigrow quand on cru qu'il était mort ?

-- Un doigt, pourquoi, demanda-t-il alors qu'il commençait à croire le jeune homme.

-- Exactement, un doigt qu'il s'est coupé avant de se transformer. Maintenant, continua-t-il en sortant le rat de sa poche par le bout de la queue, est ce que vous pouvez me dire ce qu'il y a de bizarre avec ce rat ?

-- Il lui manque un doigt à une patte et l'autre est en argent, souffla Amos Diggory.

-- Exactement, Mrs Bones avez vous du véritasérum ,demanda Harry et voyant que la sorcière acquiesçait il reprit, donc le rat que vous voyez là est Peter et un des plus fervents partisan de Voldemort, la main d'acier est un cadeau de se dernier, et vous ne saurez pas pourquoi parce que ça n'a rien à voir avec ce qui se passe aujourd'hui.

Il se tourna vers l'avocat et le loup garou qui avaient leur baguette en main, ensemble ils rompirent le sort de sommeil et le firent se révéler sous son vrai jour. Quand tous les membres le virent il n'y eut plus aucun doute, Srius Black était innocent. Seulement comme Ombrage n'en démordait pas on lui administra tout de même un peu de véritasérum et il confirma l'histoire du jeune homme.

-- Mr Potter, s'exclama le ministre, les juges ont reconnu votre parrain non coupable pour tout les chefs d'inculpation, il lui sera donné 150000 galions en dédommagement des années passées en prison et en fuite. Tous ses biens lui seront remis, et une maison lui sera offerte. Il récupère bien entendu sa tutelle pour vous. Et je voudrais lui faire des excuses en personne, est-ce que vous pourriez lui dire de venir au ministère et bien entendu j'allais oublier les journaux informeront le peuple dès demain.

-- Avant, vous allez libérer Nawaëlle Stevenson et Sarah Mc Gregor que vous retenez contre leur gré, je les veux libres et au chaudron Baveur ce soir avant 21h et il est déjà 18h30, exigea Harry d'une voix tellement froide que les juges ne purent que dire oui, on les attendra au petit salon là-bas. Pour ce qui est de Sirius c'est plus délicat.

-- Harry, tu le sais Sirius est mort en juin, dit Dumbledore en regardant son élève, ce qui fit sursauter les membres face à cette information.

-- Maintenant ça suffit espèce de vieux fou, hurla Harry qui commençait à en avoir marre. Vous m'avez gâché ma vie, celle de mes parents et celle des maraudeurs, vous avez exilé Sarah parce qu'elle avait le don de troisième oeil. Vous voulez savoir comment je l'ai su, alors que personne n'est au courant, moi aussi j'ai certain dons, et un en particulier m'aide à revoir certaines choses du passé. Et l'autre jour, lors de mon arrivée, on ne peut pas dire que vous avez été très réservé, au niveau de vos sentiments. Sirius est pas mort et j'irai le chercher demain ou après demain, et sur ce la conversation est close, au revoir.

Il tourna les talons et passa en coup de vent devant les autres. Dès qu'il passa la porte, il transplana au chaudron baveur et il se vautra dans son lit. Il était usé, fatigué, il ferma les yeux et s'endormit, il n'entendit même pas le pop de ses amis qui transplanèrent quelques minutes plus tard. Remus sourit et proposa à l'avocat de le ramener, ce qu'il accepta avec plaisir. Maya quand à elle se cala contre Harry et s'assoupit aussi. Aujourd'hui ils venaient de gagner une bataille importante dans la vie du jeune homme.


	40. Le retour des maraudeuses

**_Et voila nous somme mercredi, je vous met ce chtit chapter que j'espère vous aimerez ce chapter. Comme je vous avais prévenu il y a quelques chapter je ne peu toujours po répondre aux review mais je lé apprécie tjrs autant. J'essayerai de faire une uptate de RAR ce week end mais je ne promet rien, si vous avez vraiment besoin d'une réponse à une review faite le moi savoir et je répondrai par mails. Je suis affreusement dsl mais jé des DS affreux en peu de temps genre demain j'ai math (j'ai rien compris snif), après demain j'ai un oral en Informatique, Lundi cé l'histoire et Mardi cé là le pire jé un DS d'anglais et l'aprem un Bac Blanc d'info (cad 4heure d'affiler sur tout le programme snif). Et tout cela sans compter le boulot à rendre à coté, alors pardonnez moi._**

****

**_Bzouuuu_****_ à tous_**

****

**_Mili_****_ (qui frole de pété un cable)_**

****

****

**_39 : Le retour des maraudeuses_**

Harry fut réveillé par Maya qui lui disait qu'il était déjà 20h et qu'ils devaient attendre les filles. Il ouvrit les yeux mais se tourna sur le dos et il resta pensif à tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Il avait enfin réussi à rendre ses droits à son parrain, ils seront enfin heureux et ils le méritaient amplement. Si seulement il pouvait aussi faire revenir ses parents se seraient merveilleux mais personne ne pouvait ramener les morts à la vie et cela pas même le grand Merlin. Il devait finir son deuil et avancer, il savait que ses parents devaient être furieux de le voir aussi démoralisé et pessimiste certains jours. Et puis comment ne pouvait-il ne pas être heureux, il avait des amis sur tout les mondes et qui tenaient à lui pour ce qu'il était et non pas pour ce qu'il valait, il avait une fiancée magnifique qu'il aimait énormément et qui supportait tous ses changements d'humeur sans rien dire. Il décida enfin à se lever et la vit souriante assise au coin du lit en train de repeigner ses cheveux décoiffés. Il se plaça derrière elle et la prit par la taille en l'embrassant tendrement dans le cou.

-- Merci ma puce, merci pour tout lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille.

Elle se tourna vers lui avec des yeux interrogateurs et lui murmura un faible « quoi » tout en lui caressant tendrement la joue.

-- Merci juste d'être avec moi, de m'aimer pour ce que je suis et non pour ce que je représente, de me supporter quand mon humeur varie, de m'aimer tout simplement.

Elle fut tellement toucher qu'une fine perle coula du coin de son œil, le survivant passa un doigt pour l'enlever tendrement et la porta à sa bouche et ne se retenant plus, il l'embrassa pour lui montrer qu'elle était la plus belle chose qui ne lui était jamais arrivé. Finalement ils se levèrent et Maya alla se passer un peu d'eau sur le visage pour enlever le rouge de ses yeux et ensemble rejoignirent Remus qui était déjà dans un petit salon et qui les attendait mais ses mains tremblaient ce qui montraient à quel point il était anxieux.

-- Remus qu'est ce qui te chagrines autant ? demanda gentiment Maya en s'asseyant à coté de lui.

-- Je ne sais pas, tu sais Sarah était toute ma vie quand j'étais jeune mais ça se trouve elle a refait sa vie et ne m'aime plus. Elle est mariée et elle a des enfants.

-- Tu verras bien mais si ce que vous ressentiez lorsque vous étiez jeunes étaient aussi fort que ce que moi je ressens pour Ryry, je ne pense pas que tu ais du soucis à te faire. Mais comme il dirait : le destin n'est pas quelques chose de déjà programmé c'est nous qui le construisons en faisant nos propres choix. Et si vous vous étiez promis de vous aimer toute votre vie alors elle vous aimera encore.

Le loup Garou se détendit un petit peu face aux paroles rassurantes de la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras pour la remercier. Une nouvelle demi-heure passa puis on entendit des pas et des éclats de voix se rapprocher. Maya se leva et rejoignit Harry qui se tenait dans un coin de la salle dans l'ombre. Il voulait laisser aux anciens maraudeurs le temps de se retrouver avant qu'il ne mette son grain de sel dedans et cela sa fiancée avait l'air d'avoir très bien compris.

La porte s'ouvrit sur une jeune femme magnifique aux long cheveux noirs et Harry sut qu'il s'agissait de Nawaëlle et à peine fut-elle entrée qu'elle adressa un grand sourire à Remus puis elle se retourna et cria comme si elle grondait une petite fille :

-- Sarah allez viens, ton ptit loup vas pas te manger et je te rassure y'a pas de femme avec lui ni de gosses alors tu peux y aller.

Soudain tous ce que virent Harry et Maya fut un éclair blond se jeter en pleurant dans les bras de Remus.

-- Oh Remus ce sont des enfoirés ces gens du ministère, comme tu m'as manqué pleura-t-elle en le tenant dans ses bras.

Remus resserra son étreinte comme si il avait peur qu'elle ne s'évapore et des larmes coulèrent aussi le long de ses joues et tout doucement il l'embrassa comme il en avait tellement rêvé depuis 15ans. Au ciel !! Comme elle lui avait manqué. Quand ils se séparèrent enfin, ce fut Nawaëlle qui reprit la parole.

-- Je ne veux pas vous interrompre mais moi aussi je suis là et elle prit Remus dans ses bras et déclara, tu m'as manqué notre ptit loup. Bon on peut savoir ce qui c'est passé maintenant parce que les aurors qui sont venues nous chercher, parce qu'on étaient dans la même maison, étaient complètement paniqués, il nous disait de se dépêcher parce qu'il ne voulait pas perdre leur poste.

Remus se rassit en rigolant et dit :

-- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait autant d'influence que ça, en fait on a retrouvé Peter qui était le traître et on a réhabilité Sirius et celui qui a défendu Patmol à une plus grande influence sur les politiciens que je le croyais.

-- Mais c'est qui cet homme que je le remercie, s'écria joyeusement Nawaëlle. On a aussi entendu dire que Harry avait disparu, tu as des nouvelles demanda plus sombrement la marraine du survivant.

-- Oui je sais où il était passé mais là il est pas bien loin, regardez il est en train de sourire en se foutant de vos têtes dans l'angle de la pièce. Et pour l'homme de grand influence c'est lui également répondit Remus en pointant le survivant du doigt.

Ce dernier sortit de l'ombre et avec un sourire rétorqua à son oncle :

-- Tonton je me fous pas de leur tête, je trouve juste les retrouvailles très touchantes c'est tout.

-- Menteur, moi je crois que tu te fous bel et bien de leur tête Ryry, répliqua Maya avec un sourire en sortant également de l'ombre.

-- Mon Dieu, notre ptit Ry comme il a grandit s'exclama la marraine en se levant pour l'observer de plus près. La dernière fois que je t'ai vu tu n'étais pas plus haut que trois pommes. Et c'est incroyable comme tu ressembles à James mais…

-- J'ai les yeux de ma mère termina le survivant sans se départir de son sourire.

La marraine du jeune homme le prit dans ses bras en le serrant très fort puis ce fut au tour de Sarah de le prendre dans ses bras.

-- Tata, je vous présente ma petite amie, Mayaween et pour savoir qui elle est en fait c'est assez long et on vous racontera quand on sera tous assis.

-- Bienvenue dans la famille des maraudeurs jeune fille déclara Sarah en la prenant dans ses bras vite suivit par Nawaëlle

-- Comment savez-vous que je vais rester toujours avec Ryry demanda la jeune fille perplexe bien que la femme disait la pure vérité.

-- Ça se lit dans vos yeux, et y'a pas besoin d'être devin pour savoir ça expliqua simplement la compagne de Remus. Bon maintenant vous allez tout nous expliquer sur ce qui se passe dans ce monde de sorciers parce que il y a plein de trucs qui clochent je trouve.

Tout le monde s'essaya et Harry commença à leur raconter, son enfance, ses années à Poudlard et enfin la fin de sa cinquième. Nawaëlle eut un choc quand elle apprit pour Sirius mais elle fut vite rassurée par le survivant qui lui expliqua qu'il savait comment le récupérer. Il fut beaucoup plus sombre quand il entama la partie sur la prophétie et sur son début de vacances mais son sourire lui revint quand il commença à parler de Merlin et du médaillon. Et après il leur parla des mondes qu'il avait visités et avait expliqué que Mayaween était la princesse du peuple des amazones. Quand ils eurent finis il était 23h et les deux jeunes femmes étaient ébahies par tout ce qu'elles venaient d'apprendre. Mais elles se reprirent très vite et demanda :

-- C'est quoi ton programme pour la suite ?

-- Demain c'est Mardi, je vais me reposer, mercredi je vais chercher Sirius, Jeudi bah je sais pas on verra bien et Vendredi ç'est le bal termina-t-il d'un ton dégoûter. Vous venez avec nous ?

-- Harry repris sa tante blonde, on n'a pas été invitée et je crois que c'est la pleine lune en plus ?

-- C'est pas un problème ça, on dira que vous êtes avec nous dit-il comme si le fait qu'il y est un loup-garou le soir de la pleine lune soit la chose la plus normal qui soit.

Tous le regarda avec des yeux exorbités puis soudain Maya s'exclama :

-- Mais oui, le sang, Mizi comment j'ai fait pour ne pas m'en apercevoir.

-- Harry, je suis un loup garou et je me transforme en monstre sanguinaire à chaque pleine lune donc je ferai un massacre et je doute que ça plaise à tout le monde.

-- Ohhh dans ce cas on va te délougaroutisé s'exclama-t-il toujours aussi joyeux

-- HEINNNNN hurlèrent les trois maraudeurs d'un coup

Il sortit de sa poche une petite fiole avec une potion verdâtre striée d'argent à l'intérieur et la tendit à son oncle :

-- Tiens Mizi à réussi à faire ce remède avec ton sang, tu ne te transformeras plus en loup garou à chaque pleine lune mais tu pourras te transformer en loup quand tu veux, en gros tu deviendras juste un humain normal avec un animagus loup dit-il fier de lui. J'ai demandé à Mizi de te faire ça pour te remercier de tout ce que tu faisais sur moi. Par contre je sais pas comment agit la formule mais je suppose que tu auras mal car il s'agit un peu d'un exorcisme.

-- Mon dieu, s'exclama Lunard puis il se mit à rire, le premier loup garou qui arrive à guérir. Je te fais confiance, j'essayes dit-il en buvant le contenu de la fiole.

Il l'a but et s'assit sur le fauteuil, il allait dire que rien de marchait mais soudain il sentit comme si ses os allaient lui sortir du corps. En fait le loup-garou ne voulait pas sortir et il s'accrochait à ce qu'il pouvait pour ne pas s'en aller. L'homme tomba à terre ce qui fit sursauter les femmes et les apeura. Harry s'approcha de l'homme et posa sa main dans son dos comme pour lui montrer qu'il n'était pas tout seul et il se calma un peu. Puis après 10 minutes de bataille interne, une bulle noir sortit par sa bouche dans un hurlement et Harry régissant au quart de tour lança une boulle de feu dessus ce qui la fit disparaître dans un autre hurlement.

Remus était toujours à terre, des gouttes de sueur perlaient sur son visage et il essayait de reprendre son souffle. Après un moment, où personne ne parla il se remit debout en s'appuyant sur Harry et il s'assit sur la chaise pour reprendre un peu de forces.

-- Bon si on allait fêter ça au restaurant déclara Harry joyeux

Tout le monde rigola face à cette phrase qui faisait un peu intrus avec l'atmosphère de la pièce mais quand ils entendirent les gargouillements du ventre du survivant, ils explosèrent littéralement de rire pendant que le jeune homme rougissait.

-- Allez c'est nous qui invitons déclara Nawaëlle, le ministère nous a donné une véritable fortune pour nous dédommager. Vous préférez le côté Moldu ou Sorcier.

-- Moldu comme ça on aura moins de chance de rencontrer des journalistes qui me feront chier avec leur interview répondit Harry.

Le survivant changea les vêtements de son oncle qui était encore un peu faible et les femmes se changèrent aussi. Il transplana dans le cœur de Londres en aidant son oncle encore et les trois sorcières les rejoignirent. Ils déambulèrent dans quelques ruelles avant de rentrer dans un restaurant assez bien réputer dans la capitale Anglaise. Ils furent très bien accueillit et ils mangèrent à leur faim ce qui leur redonna des forces surtout au pauvre professeur. Et ils bavardèrent de tout et de rien. Quand ils retournèrent au chaudron Baveur il était trois heures du matin et les filles prirent les clefs des chambres que le ministère leur avait réservées et ils virent avec bonheur qu'ils étaient tous au même étage. Il allèrent encore un peu discuter dans la chambre des jeunes et quand ils entrèrent les filles poussèrent un cri de surprise en voyant en bazar par terre tout les sac de vêtements et les boites de chaussures. Les deux jeune gens firent comme si ne rien n'était et s'assirent sur leur lit.

Soudain le regard de la marraine du survivant se posa sur la guitare et ses yeux s'allumèrent de joie elle se tourna vers Harry qui ne l'avait pas vu.

-- Dit Ryry commença sa marraine

-- Naaaa gémit le jeune homme, pourquoi vous persistez à m'appeler, Ryry ?

-- C'est mignon tout plein, c'est tout, mais bon reprit la jeune femme en prenant dans ses mains la guitare, tu sais en jouer ?

-- Oui je sais en jouer acquiesça le jeune homme, et je sais aussi jouer du piano et on avait commencer à m'apprendre la flûte, pourquoi ?

-- Oh pour rien c'est aussi de cet instrument que je jouais quand j'étais plus jeune, et tu chantes aussi ?

-- Oui souffla le survivant et je compose aussi, si vous voulez tout savoir d'ailleurs regardes dit le survivant en tendant le cahier de musique aux adultes, il a un peu morflé le mois dernier et les mois précédents mais quasiment toutes les chansons que j'ai composé sont là sauf quelques unes rajouta-t-il en lançant un clin d'œil à sa fiancée qui se mit à rougir. Les dernières je les ai écrite pour le mariage d'un ami.

-- Tu sais Harry, il faut que tu les fasses breveté sinon on peut te les piquer et les gens se feront plein d'argent sur ton dos. Tu sais pourquoi ton mini-coffre se recharge tout le temps ?

-- Euh comment ça Mini-coffre et recharger ? demanda perplexe le jeune homme

-- Bah oui, il y a le coffre général des Potter dans les sous sol de Gringotts mais tes parents avaient ouvert un compte pour toi. Et ils avaient fait breveté leur composition donc à chaque fois que quelqu'un en utilise une, de l'argent apparaît dans ton compte à toi au lieu de partir dans le coffre des Potter.

-- D'accord donc en fait si j'ai tout compris récapitula le jeune homme un peu sonné par la nouvelle. Là où se trouve des milliers de galions et où je vais chercher de l'argent tous les débuts d'année ne représente rien par rapport à la fortune de ma famille qui repose dans un autre coffre ?

-- Tu as tout compris et normalement les Potter héritent de leur fortune totale à 16ans donc tu verras dans quelques jours.

-- Okayyyy dit-il dans un bâillement.

-- Bon je crois qu'on devrait aller se reposer dit en souriant Nawaëlle, on se verra demain de toute manière je pense ?

-- Oui vous en faites pas, je pense aussi mais notre chambre est insonorisé parce que maintenant qu'ils sont sur que c'est moi qui suis là, les journalistes ne vont pas en démordre.

C'est ainsi que tous se saluèrent et se séparèrent, Nawaëlle allant dans la chambre d'en face et Sarah et Remus à l'autre bout du couloir. Harry eut juste le temps de lancer le sortilège d'insonorisation et de se changer qu'il se laissa prendre par Morphée qui avait déjà embarquer Maya depuis un bon moment.


	41. Nouvelle journée du coté moldu

**_Voila un chapter, je sais il est à la bourre mais on m'a bombardé de DS j'en ai eu un de 4h30 cet aprem snif et pareil jeudi alors po de RAR._**

**_Je retourne à mes révision_**

****

**_Bzouuuu_******

****

**_40 : Nouvelle journée du coté moldu_**

Ce ne fut que vers 14h le lendemain que Harry se réveilla en sentant quelque chose lui titiller le visage. Il pensa d'abord à une mouche ou une bestiole quelconque mais quand il s'aperçut que les battements de main qu'il faisait n'y faisaient rien, il ouvrit les yeux et vit sa fiancée penchée sur lui en train de s'amuser avec une de ses mèches de cheveux en la passant doucement sur le visage. Il grogna en se relevant et d'un geste vif la prit dans ses bras pour la faire basculer sur ses genoux. Il sourit sensuellement en rapprochant son visage de celui de sa compagne jusqu'à ce que leurs nez se touchent.

-- Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça ? Je dormais si bien, dit-il avec une moue boudeuse.

-- Je sais pas, je voulais juste te parler, et voir tes beaux yeux verts, et je voulais aussi faire ça, expliqua-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

La tenant toujours dans ses bras, il bascula sur le lit, l'entraînant avec lui. Elle gémit de plaisir quand il approfondit son baiser et se laissa aller aux tourbillons de sentiments qui déferlèrent en elle. Elle passa son bras autour de son cou et roula sur elle-même, changeant de position : Harry était sur elle maintenant. L'esprit audacieux, elle interrompit leur baiser, ce qui fit grogner Harry, avant de laisser ses lèvres glisser le long du cou du brun en une pluie de petits baisers, avant de s'attaquer à son torse musclé, avec gourmandise. Pendant ce temps, Harry parcourait le corps féminin et voluptueux de sa compagne tout en gémissant de plaisir sous les assauts de la jeune fille. Il lui enleva sa nuisette, l'obligeant à interrompre sa descente sensuelle. Avant qu'elle n'ait pu faire quoique ce soit, les lèvres du jeune homme prirent le chemin que ses mains avaient si bien su tracer. Il allait s'attaquer à un téton durci lorsque Alianté et Maki entrèrent par la fenêtre

-- Maître Harry, Maîtresse Mayaween, nous avons un message à vous délivrer, déclama calmement le phœnix, sans aucune gêne de venir interrompre ses maîtres dans un moment intime.

-- Dégagez ! grogna Harry en reprenant ce qu'il était en train de faire avant d'être interrompu, vite approuvé par l'amazone.

-- Maître Harry, Remus Lupin m'envoie pour vous dire que lui et vos tantes vous attendaient dans le même petit salon que hier mais que vous deviez transplanner car il y a des journalistes devant votre porte, continua l'oiseau bien décidé à ce que son maître prenne connaissance du message.

Le survivant pesta contre ce monde qui selon lui faisait tout pour lui pourrir la vie, y compris l'empêcher de faire l'amour à sa fiancée. Il avait le droit à un peu de repos, mais personne ne voulait le lui donner. Il roula sur le coté pour se mettre assis et lança un sort de vision sur la porte pour voir ce qu'il y avait derrière. Et à sa grande horreur il vit que le couloir était infesté de journalistes qui étaient sur le qui-vive avec leur appareil photo en mains pour avoir une chance de l'avoir en photo, ainsi que sa prétendue petite amie que personne n'avait vu auparavant.

Après avoir annulé le sort, il se leva à contre cœur et se dirigea dans la salle de bain, une fois sous l'eau il entendit des pas dans sa direction puis la porte qu'on verrouillait. Il sortit la tête de la douche et vit sa jeune compagne complètement nue s'approcher sensuellement de lui. Elle entra dans la douche et se colla à son compagnon en ondulant légèrement le bassin ce qui ne tarda pas à faire monter le désir chez les deux amants.

-- C'est pas des oiseaux qui m'empêcheront d'être avec toi, je te veux en moi Harry, dit-elle alors que sa respiration devenait de plus en plus saccadée et qu'il l'embrassait depuis le lobe de l'oreille au creux de sa gorge.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la colla fougueusement contre le mur de la douche, il captura voracement sa bouche. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou en même temps qu'elle nouait ses longues jambes fuselées autour de sa taille. Elle sentait contre son sexe le désir de son compagnon devenir de plus en plus fort et elle aussi commençait à gémir de plus en plus fort. Elle le guida en elle et il commença un va et vient vieux comme le monde, d'abord lent puis de plus en plus vite et de plus en plus profondément, lui arrachant des gémissements de plaisir. Soudain il se déversa en elle en criant pendant qu'elle lâchait un puissant Harry. Ils restèrent quelques minutes le long du mur en se regardant dans les yeux. Ils ne surent jamais combien de temps ils étaient restés sous la douche mais une chose était certaine, ils étaient heureux de ce qu'ils venaient de partager comme si c'était à nouveau la première fois.

-- L'eau, ça m'a fait repenser au lac, souffla Harry avec une voix rauque, ce qui fit sourire sa compagne dont la même chose avait traversé l'esprit un peu plus tôt.

Ils finirent de se laver, et s'habillèrent très simplement. Mayaween avait passé une fine robe blanche d'été qui moulait ses formes exquisément, au grand plaisir du jeune homme qui la trouvait fabuleuse. Elle remonta ses cheveux en une queue de cheval assez haute pour ne pas que ses cheveux soient trop dans son cou avec la chaleur qu'il y avait dehors. Elle passa de petites chaussures en toile blanche avec des broderies de plusieurs bleus. Lui, il passa simplement un jean bleu sombre et une chemise blanche avec une broderie chinoise représentant un dragon sur le dos. Une fois prêts, et après un dernier baiser, ils transplanèrent dans le même salon où ils étaient hier où ils furent accueillis par le maraudeur et les deux anciennes prisonnières.

-- Vous avez prévu quoi pour aujourd'hui les jeunes ? demanda Nawaëlle avec un petit sourire malicieux qui rappela à Harry la même petite lueur qui brillait autrefois dans les yeux bleu nuit de son parrain lorsqu'il racontait ses exploits du temps des maraudeurs, surtout lors de leur escapade pour la pleine lune.

-- On doit aller faire une course bien particulière, je pense qu'on ira du coté moldu, répondit Harry en ne révélant toujours pas qu'il s'agissait d'une bague et encore moins une bague qui était pour leur fiançailles. Et vous ?

-- Nous, on doit aller au ministère pour je ne sais trop quoi, mais bon ce crétin de Fudge veut nous voir, répondit Sarah.

-- Dites c'est au ministère pour faire breveter les textes, comme vous m'avez dit hier ? demanda le survivant.

-- Exactement, tu veux qu'on y aille pour toi ? supposa Remus.

-- Oui je voudrais croiser le moins de sorciers possible et je veux aussi que personnes n'utilise mes chansons tant que je n'ai pas dis d'accord, expliqua le survivant. Et je voulais aussi vous dire qu'on va se balader aussi un peu, donc on ne vous verra peut-être pas ce soir, donc demain 9 heure ici, on va chercher Sirius. Et d'ailleurs en parlant de Sirius, ils ont annoncé son innocence dans les journaux ou pas ?

-- Oui, ils en parlent dans la gazette mais vas-y, lis, à mon avis tu vas pas être content de ce qu'ils ont écrit ou plutôt ce que ta copine Skeeter a écrit, approuva Remus en lui tendant le journal.

GROSSE BEVUE AU MINISTERE 

_Cher lecteur, hier en fin d'après midisc'est passé quelque chose d'extraordinaire au sein du ministère._

_En effet, vous vous souvenez tous de l'homme qui a aidé à Azkaban ? Et bien cet homme est apparu en plein dans le hall en criant qu'il voulait voir le ministre de la magie. Lorsque ce dernier est arrivé, il n'eut même pas le temps de se présenter qu'il fut coupé par le sauveur masqué. Ce dernier demanda, en remboursement à la dette que lui devait le peuple sorcier pour son aide à la prison, la réunion immédiate du Magenmagot pour qu'on puisse rendre ses droits à un homme à qui on les lui avait enlevés injustement. Bien sûr, le ton qu'il a utilisé n'a laissé aucun choix au ministre qui a donc accepté. Ensuite, il lui fut expliqué que le procès se déroulerait dans la même salle qui a accueillit le survivant l'année dernière. Jusque là, vous direz que rien ne vaut la peine de s'exciter autant._

_Une fois que les jurés furent tous réunis, on demanda le nom de celui qui saisissait le tribunal, et aussi de qui on voulait redorer le blason. Et là surprise : Harry Potter, jeune adolescent de 16ans fit face tout seul à tout le tribunal pour rendre son honneur à son parrain qui n'est nul autre que le célèbre Sirius Black, le supposé meurtrier échappé d'Azkaban. Le cours du procès fut une succession de surprises pour les jurés, notamment lorsqu'un rat se transforma en Peter Pettigrow, alors que ce dernier était censé être mort assassiné par Sirius Black._

_Le procès à débouché sur la non culpabilité du dernier descendant direct de la longue lignée des Black. En tous cas une chose a surpris beaucoup de monde hier, le jeune Potter à l'air d'avoir une très grande rancune face au Directeur de Poudlard, le grand Albus Dumbledore, mais personne n'a l'air de savoir le pourquoi de cette soudaine querelle._

_En tout cas Mr Potter semble au meilleur de sa forme et est devenu un très bel homme, mais il semble avoir déjà une compagne avec qui il séjourne au chaudron Baveur. Nous ne savons rien sur elle et n'avons qu'une très faible description de cette jeune personne : elle a les cheveux noirs. Donc, autant dire que personne ne sait comment elle est. Il semble aussi qu'ils évitent les journalistes le plus possible et personne ne sait si ils seront présent pour le bal de vendredi, où rappelon- le Mr Potter est l'un des invités d'honneur. Rassurez vous lecteurs, nous aussi seront de la soirée._

_ Rita Skeeter_

-- Putain, ils vont pas nous lâcher, cracha Harry en jetant le journal par terre. Je sens que je vais pas aller à ce bal de merde, ils vont embêter Maya toute la soirée et si y'a autant de journalistes vendredi soir que y'en a dans le couloir devant notre chambre. Je ne veux pas qu'ils te pourrissent la vie comme ils ont pourris la mienne en quatrième année et l'année dernière.

-- T'en fais pas, je sais me défendre seule et ils se lasseront, et de toute manière vendredi, il me verront et puis voilà. Il n'y aura pas à faire d'histoire, il ne peuvent rien trouver sur moi, je ne suis pas d'ici, et puis si ils sont trop collants on pourra toujours aller se balader ailleurs.

-- Oui tu as raison, souffla Harry, mais au moindre faux pas qu'ils feront je pars. Je n'ai pas envie qu'on me pourrisse mes quelques jours de vacances et surtout pas les journalistes. Bon, nous on va y aller, continua-t-il en se levant, on vous retrouvera demain.

Tous se saluèrent puis les deux adolescent transplanèrent à Gringotts où Harry retira à nouveau de l'argent qu'il transforma en livres, mais cette fois il en prit pour tellement que le gobelin lui proposa un système semblable à une carte de crédit. Il pourrait s'en servir dans le monde moldu sans avoir besoin de revenir. Il ne lui fallut pas plus de 10 secondes avant d'accepter. Et ensuite ils passèrent par une porte dérobée de Gringotts et une fois dans une ruelle déserte, ils transplanèrent dans le Londres moldu.

Harry savait exactement où ils devaient aller pour trouver la bague parfaite, sa tante avait bien des défauts mais en ce qui concernait les bijoux elle avait des goûts exquis et elle répétait toujours que ceux qui voulaient de la qualité devaient aller dans ce magasin en particulier. Dès qu'ils entrèrent, un homme vint leur demander si ils cherchaient quelque chose de particulier.

-- Oui, on voudrait voir les différentes bagues de fiançailles que vous avez, demanda Harry.

L'homme leur demanda de le suivre et ils se dirigèrent en direction des bagues, mais Maya restait stupéfaite devant tous les étalages de bijoux. Harry souriant lui prit la main et suivit l'homme qui les attendait gentiment un peu plus loin. Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'espace aménagé spécialement pour les bagues, l'homme les quitta en leur disant de regarder pour voir si quelque chose leur plaisait déjà.

Ils regardèrent pendant une bonne heure avant que leurs regards ne dérivent et ne se posent sur ce que Maya qualifia de merveille. Elle était simple, l'anneau était fait d'un entrelacement d'or et d'argent et dessus reposait un diamant étincelant taillé en forme de rose. C'était tout simplement somptueux, Harry appela le vendeur et lui demanda de venir car ils avaient fait leur choix.

L'homme arriva et sortit la bague du présentoir, et Mayaween l'essaya à l'annulaire comme le voulait la tradition, et elle allait à merveille. Et Harry, voyant que sa compagne la regardait avec ébahissement, déclara à l'homme.

-- On la prend.

-- C'est un très bon choix que vous avez fait, beaucoup de personnes avant vous on voulu l'acheter mais aucune na pu se l'offrir. Le diamant vient d'Inde et c'est un diamant très pur et très rare, donc il est très cher. C'est l'un des plus beaux bijoux que nous ayons dans ce magasin.

-- Harry, interrompit la futur mariée, je ne veux pas que tu te ruines pour moi, tu sais, on peut prendre quelque chose de beaucoup moins cher.

-- C'est bon, on va la prendre, répéta Harry à l'homme puis il se tourna vers sa fiancée et prit sa tête entre ses mains. C'est moi qui te l'offre alors si je dis que je peux la prendre, alors je la prends quand même.

-- Merci Ryry, s'exclama-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement.

L'homme revint quelques minutes avec la facture et la bague rangée soigneusement dans un étui. Harry prit la boite, retira la bague et la passa au doigt de sa compagne.

-- Après tout, on ne l'a pas acheté pour qu'elle reste dans une boite, dit-il en souriant au vendeur. Je vous dois combien, et elle est garantie combien de temps ? Ou attendez, on est là pour faire des folies, on va voir les colliers et les boucles d'oreilles et même les bracelets, comme ça tu seras parée au niveau des bijoux pour vendredi, s'exclama Harry, puis voyant qu'elle allait répondre il la devança, et t'as toujours pas le choix.

-- Je ne suis pas très douée dans ces domaines, mais je vais appeler une collègue.

Il restèrent dans le magasin jusqu'à 18h et ils repartirent avec tout ce que le survivant voulait, et au moment de payer il bénit le gobelin pour la carte. Ensuite, ils se dirigèrent vers un snack où ils mangèrent, puis une idée vint à l'esprit du survivant.

-- Ma puce, je voudrais aller voir quelque chose, mais tu n'es pas obligée de m'accompagner, car tu risques peut-être de t'ennuyer.

-- Non, c'est bon je t'accompagne, lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Harry disparut, vite suivit par sa compagne, et ils réapparurent au bout d'une rue ou se trouvaient des dizaines de maisons toute identiques, le gazon parfaitement coupé et l'herbe parfaitement verte malgré la grande chaleur. Soudain, ils s'arrêtèrent devant un tas de ruine, et Harry contempla avec désolation, l'endroit où par avant se tenait le 4, Privet Drive.

-- C'est là où je vivais avec mon Oncle et ma tante, expliqua-t-il devant l'air interrogateur de la jeune fille.

Il passa sous la barrière et marcha à travers les décombres. Il se baissa et prit une poignet de cendre dans sa main, il la contempla une dernière fois et là serra le poing, et comme il devait y avoir un bout un peu pointu, son sang se mélangea à la cendre qu'il laissa se disperser par la légère brise qui se levait. Et comme sur la tombe de ses parents, il prononça les quelques paroles qui conclurent un nouveau pacte :

-- Je vous vengerai aussi tonton, tata et big D.

-- Qu'est ce que vous faîtes là ? dit une voix hargneuse que Harry identifia comme celle de Piers, le meilleur ami de son défunt cousin, et il était accompagné par toute l'ancienne bande.

-- Cela ne vous regarde absolument pas, déclara Harry le regard toujours perdu sur les ruines.

-- Vous êtes sur un lieu où a été commis un crime, et c'est aussi là où vivait mon meilleur ami, je suis bien en état de demander des explications, rétorqua le garçon.

-- Je sais pertinemment qui tu es Piers et toi aussi Dennis et toi aussi Malcolm et tout comme Gordon, dit Harry avec une voix éteinte.

-- Comment savez-vous qui nous sommes, cracha littéralement le dénommé Malcolm.

Harry ne répondit rien, il revoyait des images de son passé dans l'ancienne maison qui se tenait à présent en cendres sous ses pieds, puis sa destruction avec l'attaque de Voldemort. Mayaween voyait bien que quelque chose se déroulait dans l'esprit de son fiancé et que cela lui faisait plus de mal que de bien.

-- Arrêtes de te faire du mal, dit-elle d'une voix douce qui surprit la bande de garçons qui se mirent à lorgner dangereusement sur elle. Te torturer l'esprit comme ça ne les ramènera pas.

-- Il a encore menti ce vieux fou, il devait les protéger et il les a laissé se faire assassiner par ce con sans bouger le petit doigt. Avant, même si je détestais revenir ici, elle était magnifique cette maison.

-- Allez viens Harry, tous ces souvenirs vont finir par te rendre fou, n'oublies pas tu les vengeras tout comme tu vengeras tes parents. Mais ne laisse pas à Voldemort une faille pour t'avoir sinon il la saisira et ça te sera fatal, comme ça l'a été à toute ta famille. Et ça, moi je ne veux pas que ça arrive.

-- Harry !! Comme Potter, comme Harry Potter, comme le nimbo qui habitait chez les Dursley, s'étonna la bande de garçons.

-- Ça doit bien faire deux ans que je ne vous ai pas vus les gars, et j'ai quelques peu changé comme vous pouvez voir, sourit Harry en regardant les garçons qui avaient ouvert les yeux de stupeur face au nouveau Harry. Je sais au moins maintenant que vous étiez fidèle à mon cousin, mais si des personnes bizarres s'approchent d'ici, ne venez surtout pas les voir. Ce combat ne vous concerne en rien. Allez viens Maya on va par là-bas un peu puis on retournera à l'hôtel ensuite.

-- Comme tu veux, dit la jeune femme en l'embrassant, ce qui rajouta à l'ébahissement des garçons.

Ils se baladèrent pendant une petite heure, déambulant dans tout le quartier, et Harry racontait ce que ces lieux lui rappelaient. Il avait aussi revu Mark et ils avaient discuté cinq minutes avant de se séparer. Finalement, fatigué de ressasser ses vieux souvenirs, ils rentrèrent au chaudron Baveur où ils se couchèrent en se préparant mentalement à la dure épreuve qui les attendrait le lendemain.


	42. La délivrance de Sirius ! Mais à quel pr...

**_Me tapée po s'il vous plait, j'ai plus du tout de temps pour moi snif. TT et les vacances ça s'annonce mal pour écrire, on é que mercredi et j'ai déjà 1dossier complet à faire, une disserte de philo (zoopi TT), et quatre DM dans diverses matières et des exos ici et là._**

**_Je vous pris à tous de bien vouloir me pardonner pour les retards et les manque de RAR mais je vous en conjure j'ai po le choix et j'ai le bac à la fin d'année et dsl, si j'ai un choix à faire entre la fic et mes études je choisirais les études et j'espère que vous êtes d'accord avec moi._**

****

**_Alors voila le chapter tant attendu, cé mon préféré avec le prochain, j'ai pri énormément à l'écrire et j'ai reçu de bonnes critiques de la part de quelques amis._**

****

**_Allez j'arretes mon bla bla et à la semaine prochaine (j'espère)_**

****

**_Bzouuuu_******

****

**_Mili_******

****

****

****

**_41 : La délivrance de Sirius ! Mais à quel prix ?_**

Harry était tellement stressé par ce qui allait se passer dans la journée qu'il se réveilla vers 5h du matin. Il tourna la tête et vit avec sourire que sa compagne dormait collé contre lui. Il pria Merlin pour que ce jour ne soit pas le dernier de sa vie mais après tout il avait un avantage sur la mort. La prophétie bien qu'elle lui pourrisse la vie avait au moins le mérite de ne le faire mourir que par un seul homme et personne d'autre. Il lança un sort de vision et souffla de dépit quand il vit que les journalistes étaient toujours là, il faudrait qu'il fasse quelques choses pour ça. Il regarda dans ses anciennes affaires juste pour voir si rien ne lui serai utile. Il trouva une bombamousse et avec un sourire carnassier il se dirigea vers la porte. Il lança un sortilège d'illusion pour que personne ne puisse le voir et dans un geste brusque ouvrit la porte, lança la bombamousse et referma la porte. Il remit le sortilège de vision et se mit à rire comme un dément quand il vit tous les journalistes courir dans tout les sens en mitraillant de flash la porte qui désormais resterait fermer. Mais aussi en voir certains tomber dans les pommes parce qu'ils essayaient de ne pas respirer pour avoir on ne sait jamais une exclusivité.

-- Ryry qu'est qui se passe demanda l'amazone avec une voix ensommeillée.

Harry se dirigea vers le lit et après lui avoir embrasser le front, il lui murmura tendrement :

-- C'est rien juste les journalistes qui pètent un câble rendors toi ma puce il est encore tôt.

Et en effet il n'en fallut pas plus à la jeune fille pour repartir dans ses songes. Harry décida de s'occuper l'esprit et il se mit à sa guitare comme il en avait l'habitude quand il ne dormait pas. Mais aujourd'hui il n'arrivait pas à composer, son esprit était trop encombré pour arriver à faire quoi que se soit. Il avait dit à tout le monde qu'il savait comment faire et c'était en parti juste. Il avait découvert dans la bibliothèque de Kiraï qu'il y avait beaucoup de portail qui menait à l'entre-monde et les gens qui étaient là-bas n'était ni mort, ni vivant. Une personne avait tenté une fois de délivrer une des ces âmes mais même si il avait réussi à la faire sortir de ce monde, lui n'était jamais revenu. La seule chose sur que le survivant avait trouvé était qu'il aurait à répondre d'une épreuve devant le gardien des âmes et que si il voulait vraiment avoir une chance, il fallait qu'il est un lien très fort avec une des personnes dans le monde normal sinon il n'avait pas beaucoup de chance de pouvoir revenir de ce monde. Soudain il sentit deux bras lui encercler la taille et un menton se poser sur son épaule.

-- Qu'est-ce qui te tracasse autant mon ange ? demanda la jeune femme.

-- Rien mais pour fois je crois que j'ai vraiment peur de ce qui va arriver. Mais tu dois croire en moi quand je serai de l'autre coté sinon je crois que je suis mort et tu seras veuve avant d'être marier déclara-t-il sur un ton qu'il voulait humoristique mais qui ne trompa pas la jeune fille

-- Harry qu'est ce qui va se passer de l'autre coté ? Tu commences à me faire peur à parler comme ça s'exclama Mayaween avec une voix anxieuse où transparaissait sa peur.

-- Je ne sais pas c'est bien ça que je crains mais promets moi une chose, si je ne reviens pas tout de suite, empêche ma famille de venir me chercher. J'ai bien réfléchi et si jamais il m'arrive quoi que se soit…

-- Dit pas ça Harry s'il te plait, on dirait que tu sais que tu ne reviendras pas interrompit la jeune fille d'un ton suppliant les yeux commençant à se remplir d'eau.

-- Si, il faut en parler il faut être paré à toutes les éventualités et même si le risque est bas il se peut que je ne revienne pas. Dans ce cas je veux que tu retournes soit auprès de ta mère, soit auprès du conseil, je leur fait confiance ils prendront soin de toi. Je t'aurais bien dit d'aller au temple Morunkaï mais tu ne les connais pas.

Il attendit que la jeune fille acquiesce mais tout ce qu'elle faisait était pleurée, elle ne voulait pas le perdre. Et si jamais il ne revenait pas, elle irait le rejoindre. Elle l'embrassa sur le bout du nez, et se leva et elle partit prendre sa douche. Sous l'eau ses larmes redoublèrent elle devait se montrer forte devant le survivant mais là ses nerfs lâchaient. Quand il lui avait parlé de sa vie et de son monde elle savait que ce serait dur mais là c'était encore pire que ce qu'elle pensait, mais pour Harry ça devait être encore pire que tout. Il devait à chaque fois tout remettre en jeu et souvent le « tout » représentait sa vie. Elle sortit de l'eau et se drapa dans une grande serviette blanche, son regard se posa sur sa bague, il devait revenir et il n'en avait pas le choix. Elle ressortit de la douche toute confiante et le retrouva à nouveau sur le balcon, le regard perdu au loin, elle s'approcha de lui et lui murmura :

-- T'as intérêt à revenir sinon je vais chercher tout le conseil et tes amis du temple et on te bottera les fesses tous ensemble.

Puis elle partit s'habiller, elle opta pour quelque chose de simple, elle passa un pentacourt en jean et un débardeur violet et remit ses petites tennis blanches. Son regard se posa sur l'horloge et vit qu'il était l'heure de rejoindre les maraudeurs dans le petit salon. Elle s'approcha de Harry et il la prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement :

-- Je reviendrai, parce que je sais que si Archi ou Genzo vienne et que tu leur dis qu'ils peuvent me botter les fesses, j'en aurais plus à la fin dit-il en souriant

Toujours l'un dans les bras de l'autre, ils transplanèrent dans le petit salon et retrouvèrent les trois adultes, chacun semblait perdu dans ses pensées. Harry leur fit un petit sourire et déclara d'une voix pleine d'assurance :

-- Il est l'heure d'y aller, vous transplanerez à coté de moi, je baisserai les protections mais vous devez vous dépêchez, d'accord.

Voyant que tous se tenaient prêt à faire ce qu'il avait dit, il transplana directement dans la chambre de la mort, et ses amis arrivèrent deux secondes après lui. Il s'approcha du voile noir qui bougeait tout seul et se perdit dans sa contemplation. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par des pas qui s'approchaient de la chambre, et la porte s'ouvrit à la volée et à son grand dégoût il s'agissait de Dumbledore et de tout l'ordre au grand complet. Ne voulant pas être déranger, il dressa une barrière invisible pour ne pas qu'ils viennent vers lui. Il rit légèrement quand il vit le grand Albus Dumby essayer de passer outre la barrière mais sans y arriver. Voyant qu'il n'arriverait à rien, il essaya de raisonner son élève sur la folie qu'il était sur le point de faire.

-- Harry, ne fait pas ça, tu ne vas pas pouvoir revenir, Sirius est mort, c'est le voile de la mort et il ne porte pas ce nom pour rien s'exclama le vieux sage puis voyant que rien ne pourrait le raisonner il tenta sa dernière carte et il se tourna vers Mayaween qui fixait aussi le voile pas très rassurée, Mademoiselle arrêtez-le, vous êtes la seule qui pourrait le faire changer d'avis.

Mayaween regarda Harry qui la fixait depuis le début du discours du Directeur, elle enleva la chaîne qu'elle gardait autour du cou et prit sa bague. Elle s'approcha du jeune homme et passa la chaîne autour de son cou avec la bague prise dedans et elle lui déclara :

-- T'as intérêt à me la rendre

Puis elle s'assit devant le voile et commença à rechercher le lien qui l'unissait si fortement au survivant et quand elle l'eut enfin trouvé, elle lui fit signe qu'il pouvait y aller. Il l'embrassa une dernière fois et s'approcha du voile, il regarda une dernière fois ses deux tantes et son oncle qui étaient livides et pas très rassurés puis prit une dernière inspiration et passa derrière le sombre voile pendant que tout les membres de l'ordre hurlaient un « non » retentissant.

Soudain il se sentit tomber et il amortit la chute avec un lit d'air, il releva la tête et déchanta vite en voyant un monstre de quatre, cinq têtes de plus que lui qui le regardait avec mépris et méchanceté, il était rouge et avaient des yeux verts ou plutôt deux grosse billes globuleuse vertes. Il déglutit et repris son assurance, il leva les yeux vers le démon et le fixa tranquillement avant de prendre la parole :

-- Je viens chercher l'âme errante venu ici il y a un mois et répondant au nom de Sirius Black, je viens passer l'épreuve en échange de sa liberté déclara-t-il solennellement.

-- Vous savez dans quoi vous vous êtes engagez, retrouvez Sirius Black et débrouillez vous pour le faire sortir si vous voulez d'ici mais vous vous devrez passé l'épreuve.

-- Où est-il demanda Harry d'une voix dure

-- Ça c'est à vous de le trouver répliqua le monstre en éclatant d'un rire méchant avant de reprendre d'un air sournois, vous n'avez pas le droit d'utiliser votre magie, vous devez me remettre votre baguette.

-- Je vous retrouve ici un peu plus tard répliqua le survivant en donnant sa baguette en en se dirigea vers la droite après.

Il se concentra sur les liens qui l'unissaient à ses amis et très vite sa vue devint dorée. Il sourit en voyant le gros fil rouge le suivre comme son ombre depuis l'entrée. Il chercha son parrain et le trouva assez facilement, il était représenté par un ruban bleu nuit comme ses yeux. Il marcha un moment dans un environnement de désolation totale, tout était en ruine, tout était sombre. Les gens qu'ils croisaient ne semblaient même pas le voir. Il arriva finalement au pied d'un grand arbre, et le lien de son parrain montait jusqu'à l'intérieur.

-- Sirius Black descend de cet arbre j'ai pas envi de monter hurla-t-il.

-- Qui êtes vous et que me voulez-vous rétorqua une voix froide venant d'au dessus lui.

-- Tu reconnais même plus ton propre filleul, ça me peine Patmol expliqua le jeune homme

Soudain un homme descendit très vite de l'arbre et regarda le garçon qui se trouvait devant lui avec suspicion : son filleul ne ressemblait pas à ça et il n'avait pas les yeux dorées. D'ailleurs cela du l'alerter car il ferma les yeux et quand il les réouvrit, ils étaient verts, magnifique comme il n'avait vu que sur deux personnes. Il se jeta dans ses bras en le serrant très fort.

-- Harry, pourquoi tu es là, me dit pas que tu as traversé ce putain de voile aussi ?

-- Je suis venu te chercher expliqua-t-il simplement puis il reprit sa vue dorée, maintenant suis-moi, on doit retourner au point de départ et je te ferai sortir de là.

-- Mais pourquoi tu es venu là, tu sais le prix à payer quand tu viens libérer une personne cria Sirius, je n'ai rien sur terre alors que toi tu as toute la vie devant toi. Pourquoi tu as gâché ta vie.

-- Oh si tu as beaucoup de choses sur terre rétorqua Harry, tu as une femme qui t'aime, un ministre qui devra s'excuser à quatre pattes pour t'avoir envoyer à Azkaban, et oublies pas Sarah et Remus, et puis aussi une maison et des tas de galions à dépenser expliqua Harry

Sirus face à ces paroles s'arrêta et le regarda ébahi, puis le garçon l'expliqua de la façon la plus simple possible :

-- Tu es libre Sirius, les filles sont de retour alors maintenant ne traînons pas ici.

Ils continuèrent leur route où Harry raconta dans les grandes lignes tout ce qui lui était arrivée depuis sa prétendue mort. Il expliqua aussi combien la fille qu'il avait trouvée était superbe. Le parrain le regardait en souriant, il l'avait rarement vu aussi joyeux et quand il parlait de sa Maya, ses yeux, même dorée, s'illuminaient de la même étincelle qu'avait James quand il parlait de sa fleur de Lys.

Après une nouvelle heure de marche, ils se retrouvèrent devant le démon qui avait l'air surpris de voir le gosse si sur de lui et avec l'homme qu'il était venu chercher. Surtout que l'homme en question, il le connaissait c'était un ermite qui avait prit possession d'un arbre dans une terre assez éloignée.

-- Je suis revenu avec lui alors je la passe maintenant votre épreuve ou je renvoi d'abord mon parrain dans mon monde demanda-t-il avec une voix toujours glaciale qui surpris son parrain qui ne le connaissait pas comme ça.

-- Non je vais t'expliquer le principe de l'épreuve, puis après tu le renverras comme tu pourras et on commencera après. Alors le principe est simple, il faudra que tu sortes ici tout seul sans ta baguette et avec toutes les anciennes blessures que tu avais et interdiction aux animagus dit-il avec sadisme.

-- C'est à dire que vous donnerez à mon parrain ma baguette et qu'une fois qu'il sera dehors, vous me lancerez un sortilège qui réouvrira toutes les anciennes blessures que j'ai eu par le passé et j'aurais pas le droit de me transformer. Ais-je bien tout compris ? résuma le jeune homme.

-- Absolument répliqua satisfait le démon en tendant la baguette du garçon à son parrain.

-- Attendez moi je suis contre déclara Sirius, je refuse que tu te fasses tuer ici, alors que c'est moi qui devrait être là.

-- Je vais m'en sortirent rétorqua le survivant en commençant à se concentrer, quand tu seras dehors dit à Maya de penser à la chanson du lac elle comprendra et dit lui que je l'aime, au revoir Sirius.

Il se mit à crier pour le raisonner quand il sentit ses jambes quitter le sol puis son filleul devint de plus en plus petit, il cria « Non » puis il se sentit passer de l'autre coté du voile, la lumière revint et il percuta un mur avant de tomber au sol. Il se releva et se dirigea à nouveau vers le voile mais il fut arrêté par des lianes qui le retinrent contre le mur. Il leva la tête et vit une jeune fille qui fixait le voile intensément comme si elle attendait quelques choses, il sut qu'il s'agissait de Mayaween à cause de la puissance qui émanait d'elle.

-- Laissez moi le chercher, il ne s'en sortira pas cria-t-il.

-- Non je refuse, je lui ai fait ma promesse que je ne laisserai personne de sa famille repasser par le voile pour aller le chercher alors je le ferai, je respecterai sa volonté.

-- Je ne peux rien faire pour vous faire changer d'avis jeune princesse déclara Sirius résolu

-- Non

-- Dans ce cas il m'a dit de vous dire de penser à la chanson du lac et qu'ainsi vous comprendriez et il m'a dit aussi de vous dire qu'il vous aimait. Mais il va pas s'en sortir son épreuve est de remonter ici sans sa baguette et ce monstre va lui rouvrir toute ses anciennes blessures, il ne pourra pas revenir je vous dit.

La jeune fille craqua et se mit à pleurer puis elle déclara :

-- Il m'a dit qu'il reviendrait et il reviendra si il lui faut les liens de ses amis pour remonter il les aura.

Elle siffla puis deux phœnix apparurent, elle leur expliqua quoi faire et l'un partit au temple Morunkaï et l'autre à la cité d'Or. Puis rien ne se passa pendant dix minutes jusqu'à ce que plusieurs vents remplissent la pièce. La jeune fille se mit debout juste devant le voile, ferma les yeux et joignit ses mains en prononça une litanie dans une langue que personne ne connaissait :

Oh toi prisonnier incertain

Toi qui a combattu pour ton destin

Accepte mon amour

Accepte leurs amitiés

Et reviens parmi les tiens

Pour qu'il puisse y avoir un lendemain.

Soudain de son cœur sortit une corde rouge que les vents vinrent entourée en la menant dans le voile. Et puis elle ne bougea plus elle savait que son sentiment ne devait en aucun cas faiblir alors elle fit ce que lui avait conseiller son compagnie elle chanta sa chanson en repensant à toute les fois où Harry et elle n'avaient fais plus qu'un.

Dans la pièce personne ne parlait, tous fixait avec ébahissement la jeune fille qui faisait tout pour sauver l'homme qu'elle aimait. Même Dumbledore ne savait pas quoi dire, quand il avait vu Sirius passé le voile et parler ensuite il aurait pu ressembler à un poisson en train de suffoquer parce qu'il n'était pas dans l'eau. Il s'était rendu compte qu'encore une fois le jeune homme avait eut raison.

Harry regarda son parrain s'éloigner, et soupira de soulagement quand il le vit passer par le trous de lumière. Il se tourna vers le monstre qui bien qu'il essayait de cacher ses sentiments, arborait un air ahuri particulièrement distrayant. Il sourit brièvement et regarda le démon qui lui faisait face. Il savait qu'il aurait du mal pour ressortir de la tout seul mais bon. Il passa sa main sur son pull et sentit la bague de Maya sur sa peau. Ce simple geste le rassura et il prononça la phrase qui marquerait le début de son calvaire.

-- On peut commencer quand vous voulez je suis prêt.

-- Tu es fort petit homme avoua le monstre, tu m'as grandement étonné. Je veux te poser une question avant que je te face le sortilège. Pourquoi avoir tout risquer pour venir jusqu'ici sauver cet homme ?

-- Cet homme est l'une des seules personnes qui me reste de ma famille et de mon passé avec mes parents. Je ne partage pas le même sang que lui mais il a toujours été là pour moi quand j'avais des coups durs, je le considère comme mon père. Mes parents avaient des amis merveilleux et c'est ma famille et ils ont assez souffert, ils méritent d'être heureux.

Le démon hocha la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris, puis mit ses mains devant lui juste sur Harry et prononça :

-- Verwondingen opent u

Soudain le survivant sentit comme si des millions d'aiguilles le traversait, il regarda son ventre et vit avec horreur son pull se tacher de sang au niveau de son ventre, il y eut aussi les blessures à sa jambe du à sa quatrième année, son bras avec le basilic en seconde et plein d'autre. Il sentit aussi du liquide sur son front et il su que ça provenait de sa cicatrice. Il regarda le monstre qui exultait de plaisir à le voir souffrir.

-- Hélas tout disparaîtra si tu arrives à sortir d'ici, mais c'est dommage j'ai jamais vu autant de blessures sur une seule personne, c'est bizarre que tu sois pas mort expliqua-t-il avec une moue boudeuse.

Harry regarda la paroi qui était le seul endroit où il pouvait passé pour retourner à l'extérieur, il essaya de l'escalader mais ses doigts qui étaient en sang le faisaient déraper. Et au moment où il se disait qu'il ne pourrait jamais sortir, il vit quelques choses de brillant se rapprocher très vite de lui, il vit avec satisfaction qu'il s'agissait d'une corde et dès qu'il posa ses mains dessus il sentit la présence de tout ses amis dedans mais le sentiment le plus puissant était l'amour. Il l'a saisit avec la farouche détermination de remonter en haut et cela malgré ses blessures qui le faisait souffrir.

Il commença à monter et bénit à ce moment là ses amis qui avaient tout fait pour développer sa musculature, il n'aurait jamais réussi ce genre de chose au mois de juin. Il était au milieu du parcours et souffrait affreusement, ses vêtements étaient imbibé de son sang et semblait pesé une tonne. Il ne sentait plus son bras et son ventre était pire que tout. Mais il n'abandonna pas, il avait fait une promesse et il l'a respecterait quoi qu'il lui en coûte. Quand il arriva à la hauteur de la porte il s'agrippa au bas en lâchant la corde, il essaya de se hisser mais n'y arriva pas, son bras le faisait trop souffrir. Soudain il sentit deux mains l'agripper et le sortir avec force.

Maya, chantait toujours, les autres n'entendait pas les paroles mais bel et bien la mélodie. Elle essayait de garder le lien le plus puissamment possible et soudain après ce qui lui sembla des heures d'attente, elle vit une main ensanglantée sortirent et s'accrocher au sol puis une deuxième. Brisant la connexion elle s'élança vers la silhouette et dans la noirceur du voile dès qu'elle sentit la chair sous ses doigt elle l'attrapa et le tira de toute ses forces vers elle. La personne sortit et s'écroula sur elle. Quand elle ouvrit les yeux elle vit son Harry qui la regardait avec ses yeux malicieux, il était plein de sang mais semblait n'avoir rien d'autre.

-- Hello ma puce dit-il doucement avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Plus personne ne parlait, tous fixaient les deux jeunes en train de s'embrasser comme si leur vie en dépendait. Puis le survivant se releva et vérifia que toutes ses blessures aient bien disparu, mais avec dégoûts il vit que le sang était toujours incrusté dans ses vêtements. Il se tourna vers son parrain qui était enfin libéré des lianes de la jeune amazone, et il embrassait tendrement sa compagne qui pleurait de joie. Il sourit de toute ses dents en se disant que finalement il avait réussi à faire ce qu'il voulait par dessus tout : rendre sa famille heureuse. Il se retourna vers sa compagne et enleva la chaîne autour de son cou et remis la bague à l'annulaire de sa fiancée.

-- Je t'aime Maya murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Puis quand il se détacha d'elle, il lui demanda pourquoi il avait senti la présence de ses amis. C'est ainsi qu'elle lui expliqua que pour le faire revenir elle avait utilisé une incantation mais qu'elle avait aussi besoin de ses amis alors elle avait envoyé Maki et Alianté en expédition.

Pendant ce temps l'ordre du phœnix fixait les retrouvailles avec incrédulité : aujourd'hui deux personnes revenaient de derrière le voile de la mort. Albus essaya alors de faire le premier pas pour améliorer ses rapports avec le jeune homme.

-- C'est fantastique ce que tu as fais Harry déclara-t-il, et ton amie est très puissante aussi.

-- Je sais répondit le survivant d'un ton froid sans même se soucier de l'air incrédule de son parrain qui allait dire quelques chose mais qui fut interrompu par Remus qui par un signe de tête lui dit de laisser la situation comme elle était.

-- Vous pourriez venir vous reposez à Poudlard peut-être demanda-t-il d'une voix rempli de supplice. Le chaudron baveur est surveillé par les mangemorts.

-- Je sais, avant-hier Voldemort à ordonner à Macnair de faire le guet répliqua Harry

-- Comment le savez-vous Potter ? demanda Rogue

-- Ce ne sont pas vos affaires et maintenant je crois que je vais rentrer dans ma chambre à l'hôtel parce que je n'aime pas être une poche d'hémoglobine ambulante.

-- Est ce que vous viendrez à Poudlard après ? retenta le directeur.

-- Non et tant que je serai pas obliger de rester dans une pièce avec vous, et bien je n'irais pas fut les derniers mots dit par le survivant avant de disparaître dans un pop suivit de sa compagne.

Les quatre maraudeurs déclinèrent aussi l'invitation et allèrent se reposer à l'hôtel laissant les membres de l'ordre complètement béat :

-- Je crois que nous n'avons plus rien à faire là déclara Dumbledore en transplannant pour Pré-au-lard.

Quand Harry arriva dans sa chambre il se dirigea directement dans la salle de bain, où il fut rejoint par Maya qui l'aida à enlever tout le sang sécher qui lui collait au corps. Une fois tout propre, il agrandit magiquement une grande serviette de bain et se pelotonna dedans avec Mayaween blotti dans ses bras qui commençait à somnoler. Elle aussi avait vidé énormément d'énergie aujourd'hui. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et la coucha dans le lit en la recouvrant du drap. Et au moment où il allait se relever elle l'en empêcha et lui demanda en le regardant avec un visage suppliant :

-- Restes avec moi, me laisses pas, me laisses plus.

Il acquiesça et s'allongea à coté d'elle en la serrant dans ses bras. Finalement bien qu'il voulu rester conscient sa fatigue reprit le dessus et il s'endormit même si il n'était que 5 heure de l'après midi.


	43. Crétinus Fudge et sa débilité

**_Koukiiii_****_ à tous JOYEUX NOWEL ET BONANEE lol ya de la neige youpi._**

****

**_Alors je mets un chapter aujourd'hui mais j'ai quelques pitits truc à dire avant, et oui encore mais prenez la peine de lire c'est assez important :_**

****

**_- comme vous vous en êtes rendu compte j'ai énormément de travail genre j'ai po eu une seule minute à moi. J'ai juste prit quelques heures pour noël et encore cétè pour faire le one shot : prophétie nous veux tu nous voila et sa suite (allez voir si vous avez quelques minutes). Donc dsl pour tous les retards_**

****

**_- Ensuite je mets pendant quelques temps cette fic entre parenthèse, pk avec tout mon boulot scolaire écrire les terres inconnues est devenu une obligation et plus un passe temps donc je trouve que ce n'est plus aussi bien qu'avant, donc voila. Mais vous inquiétez pas j'essayerais o mini de mettre deux chapters par mois mini et je ne l'arretes en aucun cas._**

****

**_- Voila pardonnez moi encore mais je ne peux faire autrement._**

****

****

**_Bzouuu_****_ à tous et passez une bonne année 2005 et merde à tout les futur bachelier_**

****

**_Mili (qui voudrait lacher sa philo et aller jouer dans la neige snif)_**

****

****

**_PS : appréciez ce chapter j'ai adoré écrire le discour de ryry_**

****

****

****

****

****

**_42 : Crétinus Fudge et sa débilité_**

Alianté se posa sur le rebord de la fenêtre et regarda ses maîtres dormirent tranquillement. Il devait les réveiller car à ce qu'il avait compris, ses maîtres et ses tantes et oncles devaient se rendre au ministère de la magie pour voir le ministre. Il doutait que son maître soit très heureux qu'il le réveille pour ça mais il n'avait pas le choix, le ministre avait fixé la rencontre à 14h et il était déjà 11h30 et sa famille les attendait dans le petit salon. Il poussa un léger trémolo pour les réveiller en douceur. Quand ils commencèrent à émerger le phœnix regretta tout de suite de les avoir réveillés, ils semblaient éreinter et il sut que leur petite aventure de la vieille n'avait pas arrangé les choses.

-- Que se passe-t-il Alianté pour que tu viennes nous réveiller demanda le survivant encore un peu dans les nuages.

-- Votre famille et vous devez vous rendre au ministère de la magie à 14h. Remus m'as dit de venir vous le dire et aussi vous transmettre qu'ils vous attendront Maîtresse Mayaween et vous à 12h au salon habituel. Je suis désolé de vous avoir réveiller Maîtres mais je n'avais pas le choix, expliqua l'oiseau en baissant sa tête en signe de soumission.

-- Ce n'est pas grave je me demande juste ce que cet abruti de ministre nous veux encore, ma puce tu peux rester dormir parce que je doute que tu t'amuses à y aller.

-- Non je t'accompagne dit-elle en se levant puis en allant chercher des vêtements, je resterais sous ma cape pour ne pas que les journalistes ne me voit. Maintenant que tu es là, je reste accroché à toi et je ne te lâcherai plus.

-- Mmmh c'est bien parce que moi non plus je ne veux pas te lâcher répliqua-t-il avec malice en la prenant dans ses bras. Mais tu sais si tu restes sous une cape à regarder ce crétin de Fudge débiter des conneries pendant des heures, tu risques de vraiment t'ennuyer.

-- Bah au pire je transplanerai et j'irai me balader à Londres.

Les deux amoureux s'habillèrent puis ils transplanèrent dans le salon sans oublier la cape de Maya. Dès qu'ils furent arriver Harry fut prit dans une forte étreinte par son parrain. Et dès qu'il le lâcha, il fit la même étreinte à la jeune fille.

-- Euh j'ai pas tout compris là s'exclama Harry perplexe quant à la santé mentale de son parrain, il regarda, Remus, Nawaëlle et Sarah qui se tenaient en retrait et qui souriaient, qu'est ce qui se passe, il nous a pété un câble pour de bon ?

-- Non mon cher filleul je voulais juste vous remercier, Nawi m'a dit tout ce que vous aviez fait tout les deux et je vous en serai éternellement reconnaissant. En plus elle m'a dit que tu avais soigné Mus c'est super. Mais la journée serait encore mieux si l'autre Crétinus Fudge ne nous aurait pas convoqué. On suppose qu'il veut faire ses excuses à tous mais bon on verra bien, allez venez manger un peu les jeunes, débita Sirius à une vitesse impressionnante ce qui les fit bien rire.

Pendant le repas qui fut ponctué de fou rire, Harry et Maya expliquèrent qu'il ne devait pas nommé Maya, ni dire qui elle était. Ils verront bien le vendredi au bal avait expliquer Harry mais il voulait surtout pas qu'on commence à lui empoisonner la vie avec les médias. Vers 13h30 ils prirent le portoloin que leur avait « bien gentiment » envoyer le ministre et ils arrivèrent devant la secrétaire qui lorgna sur les trois males présent et plutôt bien fait.

-- On a rendez-vous avec crétinus dit tout simplement Sirius sans aucun tact

La femme les regarda sans comprendre, elle était la secrétaire du ministère de la magie et elle ne connaissait personne dans le ministère qui s'appelait comme ça.

-- Le ministre cracha Nawaëlle qui aimait pas comment la femme regardait son homme puis ne pouvant s'empêcher de reprendre les vieilles manières elle lança un pic à la femme en disant, mais ce n'est pas grave si vous n'avez pas compris vous êtes blonde c'est dans votre nature. C'est drôle la nature humaine quand même.

-- Merci Nawy lança Sarah en la foudroyant du regard.

-- Mais toi t'es pas comme elle, toi tu savais compter sur tes doigts en sortant de Poudlard et elle j'en doute expliqua simplement la brune.

Harry qui jusque là avait retenu ses rires, explosa vite suivit par Maya, Sirius, Sarah et Remus. La pauvre secrétaire les regardait toujours avec un regard ébahi. Soudain alerter par le bruit, le ministre arriva et assista à l'étrange scène : une femme regardait simplement ses ongles en sifflotant un air pendant que derrière elle les gens se tordaient de rire. Et sa pauvre secrétaire semblait complètement dépassée.

La femme aux longs cheveux noirs prit la parole dès qu'elle le vit.

-- Cre…. Commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en voyant son erreur et les autres se remirent à rire derrière elle, Fudge pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ? demanda-t-elle d'une voix froide.

-- Et si on allait tous dans mon bureau, nous serons ainsi plus à notre aise pour parler dit Fudge d'une voix mal maîtrisée.

Il retourna dans son bureau, suivit par les six personnes présentes dans le couloir. Harry se disait que finalement il allait bien s'amuser. Cet homme là était nul en tant que ministre et avec lui le peuple courrait à un désastre c'est certain. En entrant dans le bureau, il se dit que cet homme était pathétique à avoir accrocher des photos de lui sur tout les mur. Il s'assit sur la chaise la plus éloignée possible et voyant qu'il n'y avait pas assez de chaise pour Maya, il l'attira sur ses genoux.

-- Mr Potter s'outra le ministre, vous pourriez être un peu plus discret.

-- Oh mon dieu, vous allez le laisser tranquille soupira Remus, vous nous avez fait venir ici, alors que nous ne savons même pas pourquoi. Alors maintenant expliquez vous.

-- Je veux faire des excuses à vous tous Mr Black, Mr Potter, Mlle Stevenson et vous aussi Mlle Mc Gregor, pour tout ce qui c'est passé les années précédentes. Une conférence de presse nous attends dans le hall, où je vous remettrais à tous un ordre de Merlin pour réparer ce que nous vous avons fait.

Voyant qu'ils avaient tous le visage fermé il continua :

-- A chacun de vous quatre sera remis 150 000 Galions et une maison. Mr Potter n'ayant pas l'age requis ne pourra pas y habiter tant que son tuteur Mr Black ne sera pas d'accord. Les maisons que nous vous proposons ….

-- Pas la peine coupa Sirius, nous avons tous nos maisons à Godric's Hollow et Harry à sa maison familiale aussi là bas. Il a seulement perdu une des résidences secondaires de ses parents, nous ne voulons rien de vous MONSIEUR Fudge. Alors maintenant on va descendre, vous allez faire ce que vous voulez et après nous on a d'autre chose à faire.

Et sans demander son aval tous se levèrent et sortirent du bureau où ils n'étaient même pas rester 10minutes. Le ministre s'épongea le front et après avoir reprit un peu sa respiration, il les suivit hors du bureau. Le voyage jusqu'au Hall se passa dans le silence et avant de rentrer dans la salle Maya vérifia que sa cape était bien mise correctement puis sourit à Harry même si il ne la voyait pas. A peine furent-ils entrés qu'ils furent mitraillés par les flashs.

Les six personnes s'assirent sur une chaise et écoutèrent d'un air faussement sérieux le discours que Harry trouva pathétique de l'homme. Et quand il parla de l'ordre de Merlin le public et les journalistes crièrent pour montrer leurs félicitations. Le survivant regarda sa famille ils se firent un signe de tête. Fudge fit un signe à Harry avec un sourire pour qu'il vienne faire un discours et à peine fut-il derrière le pupitre que les question affluèrent.

-- Qui est la personne sous cette cape ? Avez vous vraiment une copine ?

-- Où étiez vous ?

-- Etes vous content d'avoir l'ordre de Merlin ?

-- VOUS ALLEZ LA FERMER hurla Harry qui fut bien content que cela calme les journalistes en furie. Bien reprit-il plus calmement, merci à tous d'être ici même si je trouve que c'est une perte de temps. Pour répondre à vos questions, toutes celle qui sont sur ma vie privée ne vous regarde en rien comme celle de ma famille. Pour l'ordre de Merlin, ni ma famille, ni moi n'en voulons déclara-t-il en se tournant vers Fudge.

-- Mais mais mais pourquoi bégaya le ministre complètement confus.

-- Tout simplement parce que vous êtes pathétique, tout comme tout ceux qui vous soutiennent et vous approuve. Vous croyez qu'en donnant une petite médaille vous arriverez à réparer le mal que vous avez fait ? Mon parrain à passer 12 ans vous comprenez 12ans de sa vie enfermé à Azkaban après le meurtre de ses meilleurs amis, et le pire c'est qu'on l'accusait de ce meurtre. Ma marraine a été exilée parce qu'elle savait que l'homme qu'elle aimait n'aurait pas pu tuer l'homme qu'il considérait comme son frère. Ma tante Sarah a été aussi exilée pour un don qu'elle avait et mon oncle, mon oncle Remus parce qu'il était un Loup garou vous l'avez toujours traité comme un monstre cracha simplement Harry à la foule qui l'écoutait consternée. Mais vous voulez que je vous dise, les monstres ce sont vous et pas les personnes comme lui. Je n'ai jamais rencontré une personne aussi gentille et avec une telle bonté d'âme. Il a vécu seul, abandonné, rejeté de tous pendant 12 longues années. Vous pourrez dire que je suis fou encore une fois si vous voulez mais au moins moi je suis un fou réaliste. Je ne cache pas la résurrection du mage noir le plus puissant du siècle en injuriant les gens de déranger parce que ça nuirait à mon poste continua-t-il en regardant à la dérobée le ministre qui rentrait la tête dans les épaules face à ce rappel. Je ne passe pas mon temps à essayer de savoir ce qui se passe dans la vie des gens, je m'en fou chacun à le droit d'avoir sa vie. Et pensez à eux, vous pensez qu'ils aiment voir leur vie écrite dans un ramassis de mensonges ? Et si on vous faisait ça à vous, est ce que vous aimeriez ? Le fou que je suis sait aussi que nous sommes en guerre mais vous vous ne le savez pas alors arrêtez de vivre dans vos bulles car vous allez vous faire avoir. Des gens passe leur vie à se battre pour vous protéger mais face à Voldemort (tressaillement général) ils s'épuiseront vite et à ce moment là vous serez à sa merci. Et arrêtez de tressaillir à ce stupide nom de Voldemort, la peur de ce nom ne fait que renforcer son emprise sur vous. Si vous enlevez cette peur qui n'a pas lieu d'être il perdra au moins un dixième de son pouvoir. Un jour on m'a dit qu'être un sorcier était la chose la plus fabuleuse au monde finit-il mais si être un sorcier signifie tomber aussi bas que vous alors je préfère redevenir le moldu que j'ai été pendant 10ans.

Et sans laisser à personne le temps de répondre il s'empara de la main à Maya et transplana dans Londres où il fut vite rejoint par les maraudeurs. Ces derniers le regardèrent avec surprise puis Remus le prit dans ses bras en lui disant que son discours était fabuleux et il fut vite approuvé par les autres. Finalement Harry reprit la parole et demanda aux autres :

-- Maintenant vous voulez faire quoi ?

-- Demain c'est le bal, et il faut avoir les tenues adéquates s'exclama avec enthousiasme Sarah vite approuvée par Maya et Nawaëlle. Alors il est quinze heures, les filles vous venez, on va par là et vous les garçons, bah vous faites ce que vous voulez mais il vous faut des tenues alors allez soit chez les moldus soit chez les sorciers. On se dit dans 2heures au petit café là-bas.

Et sur ce les trois filles partirent dans les rues marchandes les plus cher de Londres, après tout elles avaient de l'argent autant le dépenser. Les trois garçons aussi allèrent s'occuper des vêtements, car comme avait dit Harry :

-- Mieux vaut se débarrassez des choses gênantes en premier.

Ils se dirigèrent vers un magasins assez renommé et ressortir avec leurs paquets 45minutes plus tard et assez satisfait. Ils rigolèrent en voyant que la plupart des filles les regardait et cela même si elles étaient avec leur petit copain. Ils passèrent en discutant dans différentes rues puis Harry stoppa et revint sur ses pas, et entra dans un magasin. Sirius et Remus le suivirent et le parrain fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait d'un magasin de musique. Ils entrèrent aussi et retrouvèrent Harry en train d'admirer les pianos, puis Remus se dirigea vers les violons et Sirius vers les batteries qui avaient beaucoup évolué depuis qu'il en avait joué la dernière fois.

-- Ils sont magnifiques s'exclama-t-il en regardant les fines gravures sur les pieds d'un des instruments.

-- Monsieur a raison répondit un vendeur qui s'approcha du jeune homme. Vous êtes connaisseur ?

-- Non je suis plutôt amateur expliqua-t-il, on peut les essayer ou pas ?

-- Si vous voulez déclara le vendeur avec un sourire.

Harry s'assit sur le petit tabouret, et fit deux trois notes et le son était magnifique. Il rigola quand il vit son parrain et son oncle derrière leurs instruments et il se mit à jouer une chanson de son père en espérant que ses oncles reconnaissent. Et il ne fut pas surpris dès les premières notes, il y eut des exclamations de surprise, puis il commença à chanter.

Promets-moi si tu me survis d'être plus fort que jamais  
Je serai toujours dans ta vie près de toi je te le promets  
Et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur  
De ne pas en faire un drame de ne pas en avoir peur  
Pense à moi comme je t'aime et tu me délivreras  
Tu briseras l'anathème qui me tient loin de tes bras  
Pense à moi comme je t'aime rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes tu verras on se retrouvera

N'oublie pas ce que je t'ai dit l'amour est plus fort que tout  
Ni l'enfer ni le paradis ne se mettront entre nous  
Et si la mort me programme sur son grand ordinateur  
Elle ne prendra que mon âme mais elle n'aura pas mon cœur  
Pense a moi comme je t'aime et tu me délivreras  
Tu briseras l'anathème qui me tient loin de tes bras  
Pense à moi comme je t'aime rien ne nous séparera  
Même pas les chrysanthèmes tu verras on se retrouvera  
On se retrouvera, on se retrouvera

(On se retrouvera / Francis Lalanne)

Au fur et à mesure ses oncles avaient commencé à jouer et les gens qui se trouvaient dans le magasin les regardaient avec ébahissement, et beaucoup de personnes étaient venues de la rue pour les écouter. Dès qu'il enfonça la dernière touche, tout les gens présents dans le magasin applaudirent.

-- Vous rigolez quand vous dites que vous êtes un amateur ? demanda le vendeur complètement ébahis.

-- Non absolument pas !!

-- Attendez je vais vous chercher une partition et vous pourrez essayer de la jouer ?

-- Si vous voulez répondit Harry avec un sourire.

L'homme s'éclipsa et les oncles à Harry arrivèrent et Sirius le félicita en lui disant qu'il jouait encore mieux que sa mère et ce sentiment le rempli de fierté. Le vendeur revint avec un cahier et le posa ouvert devant le jeune homme qui regarda un peu les notes et les rythmes qu'il aurait fallu suivre.

-- Ce morceau serait bien avec un violoncelle derrière, pas vrai Remus ?

Son oncle regarda aussi et acquiesça et donc suivant les conseil de l'homme, il alla prendre l'instrument. De toute manière il connaissait ce morceau, il était très connu dans le classique. Il ne se posa pas très loin de Harry et lui fit un sourire pour lui dire de commencer. Et les deux instruments se mêlèrent dans la mélodie de Chopin. Quand ils eurent finis, ils furent à nouveau acclamés par les gens présent.

-- Jeune homme, vous savez que pour jouer ce morceau, il faut au minimum avoir fait trois ans de conservatoire. C'est un morceau de musique classique très dur à jouer expliqua le vendeur. Vous en jouer depuis combien de temps.

-- Depuis moins de deux ans mais j'ai fait une pose de sept mois pour le piano répondit le jeune homme à la stupeur du pauvre vendeur puis il regarda sa montre. Oula merde il est presque 17heures faut y aller tonton et vous monsieur vos instruments sont très bons.

Et comme si il avait le feu aux fesses, il prit ses sacs et sortit en coup de vent du magasin vite suivit par les deux hommes. Ils arrivèrent au café en même temps que les femmes qui elles aussi avaient assez de paquets. Et malgré la demande des hommes elles refusèrent de leur laisser voir à quoi ressemblaient leurs robes. Ce qui les fit bouder dans leur coin et qui fit rire les femmes.

Après un bon petit restaurant asiatique le soir, ils rentrèrent se reposer au chaudron baveur les jeunes n'ayant pas encore totalement récupéré de leurs aventures au département des mystères.


	44. Godric’s Hollow

**_Et voila je sais je suis tré tré tré en retard pour les update de cette fic._**

**_Je remercies tout les reviewers qui prennent la peine de laisser une review, cha me fait très très très plaisir. Et aussi merci pour votre compréhension face à mon pb de continuer pour le moment cette fic. Je vous jure j'ai essayé ce matin de continuer mais j'ai bloqué comme un conne_**

****

**_En tout cas ceux qui veule de la lecture ya mes deux one shot qui sont en ligne (le liens est dans ma bio). Dsl je me fais de la pub mais comme jé po bcp de revieew j'en profite lol_**

****

**_Allez bzouuu_**

****

**_Et merde à tout ceux qui sont en exams_**

****

**_Mili_**

****

****

**_43 : Godric's Hollow_**

Le vendredi 27juillet arriva enfin et le début de journée mit le peuple sorcier en émoi. En effet tous venaient de recevoir la gazette du sorcier où était retranscrit mot pour mot le discours que le survivant avait fait la veille. Quand tous eurent prit connaissance des propos du survivant, ils étaient choqués, voir même horrifier par ce qu'ils venaient de lire. Le jeune homme avait littéralement renié les sorciers mais pas son combat contre celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom. Et en parlant de ce dernier, le survivant disait aussi qu'il fallait le nommer sinon il prendrait encore plus d'ampleur qu'il ne l'a déjà. Et la question que tous se posait maintenant était : viendra-t-il au bal le soir même ?

Au même moment dans le petit salon du chaudron Baveur, six personnes explosèrent de rire en finissant de lire les différents journaux qu'ils avaient achetés. Sirius regarda son filleul qui regardait avec perplexité les différentes photos de lui:

-- Mon dieu, si je continue à froncer les sourcils comme ça je vais prendre des rides à forces s'exclama le jeune homme avec rire puis il se tourna vers sa famille, bon on fait quoi en attendant ce bal de malheur où j'ai même pas envie de mettre les pieds ?

-- Et si on retournait un peu à Godric's Hollow qu'on reprenne un peu possession de nos maisons s'exclama Sirius avec entrain.

-- Moi j'ai plusieurs question à poser sur ce sujet d'ailleurs demanda Harry, d'abord je croyais que ma maison avait été détruite à la mort de mes parents et aussi pourquoi tu ne vis pas là bas Mus ? Parce que même si je ne sais pas beaucoup de choses sur le monde sorcier, je sais que les maisons là-bas valent des fortunes.

-- En fait quand Sarah est parti je ne voulais plus rester dans cette maison, elle me rappelait trop de mauvais souvenirs et j'étais allé squatter chez Patmol et Nawy expliqua Remus.

-- Et pour la résidence secondaire en fait c'est très facile, tes parents avaient une autre petite maison à Godric's Hollow car lorsqu'ils ont su que Voldemort les cherchait, il ne pouvait pas rester au manoir Potter, il est trop connu, alors ils sont allé dans leur petite maison. Ils s'étaient dit que Voldemort ne se douterait pas qu'ils étaient dans la même rue. Mais hélas ça n'a pas marcher.

Sirius se dirigea vers la cheminée, et alluma un feu, il prit une pincée de poudre de cheminette et la feu devint vert, il prit une grande inspiration et lança : Chez Patmol et Nawy. Et il disparu dans une petite explosion sous le regard ahuri de la jeune amazone.

-- Beurk dit Harry en allant aussi vert la cheminée en tenant la main à Maya, j'ai horreur de ce mode de transport.

-- On a pas le choix pour aller dans les demeures de Godric's Hollow, mais une fois dans le quartier tu verras tu pourras transplaner.

Harry rentra dans la cheminée en disant à sa compagne de venir avec lui et lança la même adresse que celle qu'avait dit son parrain quelques minutes plus tôt. Ils débouchèrent dans un grand salon mais tout était noir. Il sentit le reste de sa famille arrivé puis Sirius revint et avec quelques sorts par-ci par là, les rideaux s'ouvrirent et les fenêtre aussi. Le salon était magnifique, et assez exotique ce qui correspondait assez au couple. Un elfe de maison entra portant les insignes de la famille Black sur lui, il regarda ses maîtres avec émotions et se prosterna à genoux devant eux.

-- Maître, Maîtresse, comme Kimi est contente de vous revoir, est-ce que Kimi peut faire quelques choses pour vous. Puis son regard se porta sur Harry, Kimi est très émue de revoir Mini maître Ry comme il a grandit, Oh Kimi vas aller chercher à boire.

Et sur ce la petite elfe de maison disparut laissant Harry une nouvelle fois perplexe face à un autre surnom des plus étrange qu'on utilisait pour lui.

-- Mini-maître Ry c'est quoi encore ce surnom ? demanda-t-il à son parrain et sa marraine

-- Oh c'est comme ça que t'appelais les elfes de maison des trois maisons, en fait comme tu venait souvent à la maison et qu'ils refusaient de t'appeler Harry, Sirius leur a proposé Mini-maître Ry en rigolant mais finalement ils ont opté pour ça expliqua la maîtresse de maison. Tu sais tu passais beaucoup de temps ici, tu as ta propre chambre ici, tout comme l'avait aussi tes parents et lunard et Sarah. C'est comme ça dans toutes les maisons, tu as ta chambre aussi chez Rem et bien sur chez toi aussi.

-- Tu veux la voir demanda Sirius mais c'est sur il t'en faudra une nouvelle maintenant car je doute que celle-ci soit assez grande pour deux personnes et c'est un très bon souvenir je n'aimerai pas l'enlever.

Harry acquiesça, heureux de se rapprocher de ce passé perdu et il suivit les maraudeurs qui montaient les escaliers. Il trouvait la maison magnifique mais elle devait être immense, il regardait les tableaux et les tapisseries étendues contre les murs. Il percuta son oncle Remus car il n'avait pas vu qu'ils s'étaient arrêtés. Il regarda la porte qui se trouvait devant eux et vit avec un sourire écrit sur la porte : Harry, futur maraudeur en puissance. Et il y avait ses trois protecteurs familiaux, le cerf, le chien et le loup. Il ouvrit la porte et se retrouva dans une assez grande pièce. Elle était magnifique, les murs étaient bleu ciel et le plafond bougeait comme la grande salle de Poudlard sauf qu'il n'indiquait pas le temps mais faisait volé des vifs d'or. Il s'avança vers la commode et vit plusieurs photo de lui bébé avec ses parents. Une photo aussi le fit sourire, lui bébé accroché au cou d'un gros chien noir. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte des larmes se mirent à perler de ses yeux. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre qui donnait une vue sur une magnifique piscine et un immense jardin au loin sur la colline il voyait une immense demeure ou plutôt un château serait plus exact.

-- C'est la maison la plus en vue dans le monde sorcier expliqua Sirius qui était venu à ses coté.

-- C'est magnifique, les personnes qui vivent dedans doivent être très riche.

-- Personne ne vit dedans en ce moment reprit Patmol en regardant intensément son filleul qui fixait toujours la demeure avec un air de déjà vu. Le manoir attend que l'héritier revienne et que le maître reprenne tout en main. Pour le moment ce sont les elfes de maison qui se charge de l'entretien de la maison.

Harry continuait de fixer la demeure qui semblait l'appeler, il voulait y aller et ne savait pas pourquoi. Il écoutait son oncle sans l'écouter, il entendait qu'il lui parlait mais les mots ne s'imprimaient pas dans sa tête. Soudain comme un flash, il se vit bébé dans cette chambre dans les bras de son parrain et regardait aussi par la fenêtre puis le jeune Sirius dit en rigolant.

-- Tu vois Harry, la grande maison là-bas c'est ta maison mais c'est vrai que tu es mieux chez tonton Patmol.

Et l'enfant babilla joyeusement en saisissant une mèche de cheveux de son oncle avant de se rendormir tendrement bercé dans les bras fort de son parrain. Harry revint soudainement à la réalité et regarda son parrain à coté de lui et il murmura :

-- C'est ma maison, celle de mes parents, celle de mes ancêtres. N'est-ce pas parrain ?

-- Oui il s'agissait bien de la maison ancestrale de ta famille, on ira voir demain si tu veux, viens je vais te montrer le reste de la maison. Je suis sure que le terrain de quidditch qui se trouve derrière va te plaire.

-- Quoi s'étonna le jeune homme puis reprit avec un air surpris, et où son passer tout les autres et Maya.

-- Sarah et Remus sont rentrés chez eux, pour un peu tout remettre en ordre mais ils reviennent vers une heure pour manger. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour Maya elle est avec Nawy, elles sont allés dans les jardins pour nous laisser un peu discuter tout les deux. Et pour ce qui est du terrain de quidditch, il est construit entre la maison et celle de Remus, on l'avait construit avec l'aide de ton père, et on s'amusait bien. Ton père était un formidable poursuiveur et capitaine, moi et Nawaëlle ont étaient les batteurs, on ne dirait pas comme ça mais quand Nawy tape elle se loupe rarement et ça fait très mal. Remus, lui, était un très bon poursuiveur et Sarah était un très bonne supportrice. Ta mère par contre n'a jamais vraiment aimé le Quidditch je me rappellerai toujours comment elle m'avait crié dessus le jour où James t'avais pris avec lui dans les airs. Elle m'avait engueulé pour ne pas l'avoir empêcher de faire ça alors que c'est moi qui lui avait dit de te prendre mais ça elle l'a jamais su. Et après elle s'était tournée vers ton père qui te tenait encore dans ses bras, et au moment où elle allait crié tu lui as fait le plus beaux de tes sourires et elle s'est tout de suite calmée, et James avait échappé à la tempête de Lily la tigresse. Et quand elle est rentrée à l'intérieur Remus, ton père et moi ont a rigolé en se disant que tu avait vraiment hérité de tes gênes de maraudeurs et de ton talent pour draguer les jolies fille. C'est ce jour là qu'on a décidé de mettre cette inscription sur la porte de ta chambre.

Quand ils arrivèrent au centre du stade qui était magnifique, ils s'assirent et Sirius reprit à nouveau la parole.

-- Harry je ne sais pas comment je ne pourrais jamais te remercier, tu m'as rendu ma vie. Tu as failli tout perdre juste pour qu'on puisse à nouveau revivre. Tu ne sais pas combien je m'en veux de t'avoir fait souffrir comme ça en juin.

Le jeune homme assimila les paroles puis s'allongea dans l'herbe et regarda le ciel où ne se trouvait aucun nuage. Puis il se mit à parler alors que son parrain pensait qu'il ne répondrait plus.

-- Tu sais avec tout ce qui m'est arrivé depuis, la fin juin c'est très loin pour moi. Deux ans sont passés, j'ai presque 18ans maintenant. Si je suis allée te chercher derrière le voile c'est pour te remercier, de la même manière que j'ai essayé de soigner Remus. Vous êtes ma famille et malgré les pires situations qu'il y a eu, tu as toujours été là pour moi. Et en cinquième ou plutôt le mois dernier tu es même allé au ministère pour me sauver. Les gens pourront dire ce qu'ils veulent je m'en fous maintenant. On a pas le même sang et alors ! Mais vous êtes et resterez toujours ma famille. Vous avez le droit de vivre un peu heureux, vous avez été malheureux pendant presque 15ans et si certaines personnes ont le droit d'avoir de bons moments en ces temps sombre c'est bien vous.

Sirius qui écoutait son filleul était ému par ce qu'il venait de lui avouer.

-- Tu sais Harry, nous ne sommes pas les seul, toi aussi tu as le droit d'être heureux, Remus m'a dit que tu avais été dévasté après ma soit disante mort. Tu t'es fait maltraité pendant près de onze ans et chaque années à Poudlard ta offert ton lot d'aventures. En quatrième année tu as connu la douleur de voir un ami mourir, tu as vu ton pire ennemis revenir. Tu as su te montrer fort et tu as su surpasser tout ça.

-- Oui peut-être admit le jeune homme, mais quand je suis partit pour la première fois, je suis arrivé dans un monde où tout respirait le bonheur et je peux l'avouer maintenant mais ça me faisait mal de voir les gens comme ça alors que moi je souffrais de t'avoir perdu. Puis mes amis, m'ont écouté et consolé, ils m'ont aidés à remonter la pente. J'étais presque au fond du gouffre mais ils m'ont donné la force de continuer et de combattre vraiment. Ensuite j'ai rencontré Maya et pour une fois je me suis vraiment sentit heureux, une personne m'aimait vraiment et pas comme un ami. Ses sentiments ont peu à peu refermé mes plaies mais deux restait toujours ouverte, une que j'ai réussi finalement à refermer en allant te chercher derrière le voile et une qui je pense ne se refermera jamais. Mais on m'a dit une fois qu'il fallait toujours un peu de douleurs en chacun des hommes sinon on perdait son envie de continuer à évoluer en voulant rester dans notre bonheur. Et là je suis heureux j'ai tout ce qu'un homme voudrait rêver. Mon amie Sanaë disait aussi que je faisait toujours passé le bonheur des autres avant le mien mais je suis ainsi c'est en voyant les autre heureux que je peux l'être et quand en plus il s'agit de ma famille c'est encore mieux.

-- Tu as grandit trop vite Harry, et c'est dommage surtout quand on voyait combien tu étais heureux quand tu étais bébé.

-- Que veux tu parrain, rien n'est juste dans la vie dit le jeune homme en se relevant et en tendant la main à Sirius. Nous ne pouvons qu'accepter notre destin et nous battre pour une vie meilleure. Allez viens maintenant il est presque une heure et ils vont se demander ce qu'on fait encore.

Sirius se releva avec l'aide de son filleul et ils rentrèrent en discutant de sujet beaucoup plus léger que la discussion qu'ils avaient eu avant. Quand ils arrivèrent à la salle à manger, tous étaient déjà attablé et ils attendaient les deux derniers. Harry se posa à coté de sa compagne et lui fit un grand sourire.

-- J'ai expliqué à Harry pourquoi il y avait cette inscription sur sa porte dit Sirius et qui déclencha le rire de tous sauf Maya qui ne savait pas de quoi ils parlaient.

Harry entreprit de tout lui expliquer, et tout le repas fut ponctué de rire et de souvenirs. Les elfes de maison s'était surpassé, tout ce qu'ils avaient mangé valait tout les banquet de Poudlard. Une fois le repas finit ils allèrent se poser dans le salon et les jeunes ne mirent pas longtemps avant de s'assoupir l'un dans les bras de l'autre. Sirius demanda à ses elfes de maison d'aller chercher les affaires des jeunes au chaudron baveur et de les ramener ici et que si les journalistes posaient trop de question ou qu'ils essayaient de prendre des affaires, ils avaient le droit de se défendre et de leur lancer des sorts.

Ce ne fut que vers 5heures que Maya se réveilla, elle vit qu'elle se trouvait dans une chambre mais elle ne connaissant pas. Elle se leva en essayant de ne pas réveiller son fiancé et alla vers la commode, elle y vit plein de photo et elle reconnut sans aucune difficulté les maraudeurs. Elle trouvait la mère à Harry magnifique, et ses yeux ressemblait tant au survivant que ça l'avait surprise la première fois. Elle regarda à nouveau vers le lit où Harry n'avait pas bougé et décida de le réveiller. Elle passa tendrement sa main sur sa joue et lui murmura doucement :

-- Il est l'heure de se réveiller ryry, le bal est bientôt.

Le jeune homme grogna et se tourna.

-- Pas envie d'y aller je veux dormir.

-- S'il te plait Harry, fais moi plaisir ou alors je devrais affronter les journalistes toute seule. Et peut-être même certains essayeront de me draguer déclara légèrement la jeune femme en voulant le faire réagir.

Elle ne fut pas déçu quand il se releva et se mit sur ses pieds.

-- Tu es sure de ce que tu veux Maya, rien ne nous oblige à aller à ce bal. On peut rester là et se faire une petite soirée en amoureux.

-- Non Harry, tu dois y aller. Tu as fais un super discours l'autre jour mais il ne faut pas que arrêtes là si tu veux les faire changer. Il faut les pousser à se rebeller. Et si pour ça je doit affronter quelques journalistes ça et bien je le ferai.

Elle sortit de la pièce et rejoignit les autres au salon, Harry arriva quelques minutes plus tard résigné face à sa soirée. Une demi heure passa avant que les filles entraînent la jeune amazone dans leur chambre pour se préparer pour le bal. Les maraudeurs expliqua au survivant que toute leur affaires étaient là et après ils se mirent à jouer aux cartes attendant le dernier moment pour se préparer.

Quand il ne leur resta qu'une demi heure, ils allèrent se changer dans la chambre qu'avait utiliser plus tôt les deux tourtereaux. Harry mit son costume, ou plutôt des vêtements correct. Il mit un pantalon noir avec des chaussures noirs parfaitement cirées et il mit une simple chemise en soie bleu nuit avec une cravate bordeaux négligemment nouée autour du cou. Il rit en voyant les maraudeurs parfaitement habillés.

-- On va faire sensation, être habillé en parfait moldu pour un bal cent pour cent sorciers la presse va s'en donner à cœur joie. Et encore plus quand ils réaliseront qu'un supposé loup-garou est de la partie mais s'il te plait si on te demande comment tu as guéri oublies moi d'accord.

Son oncle acquiesça avec un sourire puis sortit. Le survivant prit sa cape qui lui restait du mariage de Van et encore une fois ses protecteurs apparurent. Il descendit dans le hall attendre sa compagne tout comme ses oncles.

-- J'en ai marre de cette tradition qui veut que les filles soient en retard pour qu'elle soit désirée râla Sirius au bout d'un quart d'heure.

Harry allait répondre mais il fut couper par l'arrivée de ses deux tantes qui étaient magnifiques. Mais quand ce fut Maya qui arriva il ne put refermer la bouche. Elle portait une robe marron assez particulière, elle semblait faite en voile et on voyait en plus foncer une brassière et comme une simple mini jupe pour ne pas qu'on voient tout. Et en bas le tissu était découpé en grande bande ce qui laissai parfaitement voir ses longues jambes fines jusqu'à la moitié de ses cuisses. Sur les bras s'étaient pareille le tissu était découpé jusqu'en haut de l'épaule ce qui laissait ses bras à l'air. Et le col en V descendait assez bas. Enfin bref elle était très sexy mais très descente aussi. Ses longes cheveux noirs au reflets bleutés étaient comme à l'habitude défait et son maquillage très sobre. On voyait parfaitement les bijoux que lui avaient offert son fiancé et elle était rayonnante de beauté.

-- Wahouuu, tu es magnifique Maya, tu vas faire baver tout les garçons dans la salle de bal.

-- En fait y'en a qu'un que j'ai envie de faire baver lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille.

Il rit légèrement puis lui présenta le bras avant de se diriger vers la porte à la suite de sa famille. Ils devaient d'abord sortir des protections de Godric's Hollow avant de transplaner à Pré-au-lard. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien puis une fois qu'ils purent, ils transplanèrent. Cette soirée allait être forte en surprise et en émotions mais ça personne ne le savait ou presque.


	45. Le bal aux surprises

**_Allelujah_****_ ma pote m'as envoyer deux trois chapter qu'elle avait conservé donc je peux vous dire que vous pouvez la bénir pk mon problème a po l'air de vouloir se résoudre._**

****

**_Merci pour tout vos encouragements au sujet de mon bac blanc certaines notes sont tombées :_**

****

**_Info oral : 14 (coeff 6)_**

**_Info écrit : 18 (coeff 8)_**

****

**_Voila bonne vacances à tous j'essaierais de remettre des chapter en lignes avant la fin de la semaine prochaine._**

****

**_Bzouuu_****_ à tous et VIVE LE BAL_**

****

**_A bientôt_**

****

**_Mili_******

****

****

****

****

****

**_44 : Le bal aux surprises_**

Quand ils arrivèrent à Pré-au-Lard, ils étaient dans une petite ruelle où personne ne se trouvait. Harry regarda au coin d'une maison et vit au loin des personnes montées dans des calèches sous les flashes des photographes. Il se tourna vers sa famille et sa compagne et regarda ses oncles puis Sirius hocha la tête d'affirmation en sachant que le jeune homme voulait retarder le plus possible l'affrontement avec les journalistes.

- On passe au plan B déclara Sirius, on passe par la sorcière borgne comme ça on esquive les journalistes et surtout Skeeter.

- Maya, demanda une dernière fois le survivant, on peut encore faire demi-tour je te jure ils ne vont pas te lâcher.

- T'en fais pas, ils ne peuvent pas être si horrible que ça, alors on y va.

Tous les six se dirigèrent vers Honeyduckes et passèrent par la porte de derrière pour ensuite aller au sous sol et emprunter le passage secret. Quand ils débouchèrent dans les couloirs Harry eut un pincement au cœur, bien qu'il garde en lui une profonde rancune face au directeur il adorait ce château, il s'était sentit chez lui durant ses cinq années d'études. Il regarda la jeune fille qui regardait avec ébahissement les tableaux bougés et sourit. Oh oui maintenant peut importe où il serait tant qu'il serait avec elle, il serait chez lui. Il tendit l'oreille et entendit le bruit qui provenait du grand Hall. Il prit une grande inspiration, puis mit une expression indéchiffrable sur son visage et déclara d'une voix rauque où transparaissait quand même une certaine anxiété:

- Quand faut y aller, faut y aller

Il présenta le bras à sa compagne qui avait aussi masqué ses émotions et suivirent les maraudeurs qui étaient déjà presque au grand escaliers. Il entendit les talons de ses tantes sur le marbre des marches qu'elles descendaient, puis des flashs qui furent suivis par des expressions d'incrédulités.

- Tiens ils viennent de se rendre compte qu'un loup-garou est de la partie s'exclama le jeune homme en essayant de se détendre. Bon ma puce après ce tournant on est directement à l'escalier. Faut se dire que ce n'est qu'une nouvelle épreuve qui nous est imposée.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire puis l'embrassa tendrement avant de rire et d'enlever la marque de rouge à lèvres qu'il avait sur les lèvres. Il reprit son bras et après une dernière inspiration tourna à l'angle du couloir, il entendit un silence quasi-religieux se faire, puis des centaines de flash leur arrivèrent dans les yeux. Ils passèrent devant les journalistes sans un regard et sans un mot et rejoignirent les maraudeurs qui les attendait avec un sourire un peu plus loin devant les portes de la grande salle pas encore ouverte. Les journalistes posaient des tonnes ne questions mais le jeune couple les ignorait avec une efficacité à faire peur.

- Bah vous vous en êtes bien sortit tout les deux s'exclama Remus, moi je te dit pas le choc qu'ils ont eu en me voyant, ils sont tous allés voir si c'était la pleine lune dehors puis ils m'ont posé des tonnes de questions. Je vais finir par devenir plus célèbre que toi à cette vitesse rajouta-t-il en bombant le torse et en faisant un sourire orgueilleux.

Cette phrase détendit à merveille l'atmosphère, puis l'ambassadeur français arriva en compagnie de sa femme ainsi que du ministre de la magie et de son épouse également. Les portes s'ouvrirent et Harry constata avec surprise que la grande salle avait du être sacrément agrandit car elle était trois fois plus grande que celle qu'il connaissait. Un homme à l'entrée demanda les invitations et quand il refusa de laisser passer les maraudeurs Harry dit simplement d'une voix froide :

- Si ils ne rentrent pas dans cette salle, je fais demi-tour, et je repars avec eux c'est clair, net et précis.

L'homme sembla perdre son assurance face à cette voix cassante et tous c'était tu, attendant que la situation se débloque. Les journalistes prenaient toujours des photos tout en prenant des notes sur leur discussion. Le silence un peu soudain avait alerté Albus Dumbledore et le ministre de la magie. Ce dernier eut un peu peur quand le survivant le foudroya du regard, puis ne voulant pas perdre la face envers son compatriote français il déclara d'une voix qu'il voulait légère :

- Voyons les compagnons de Monsieur Potter sont la bienvenue, rajouter des couverts à notre table.

Harry remercia d'un signe de tête et rentra dans la salle, avec sa famille. Maya regarda le plafond avec ébahissement en étant toujours mitraillé par les photos mais elle les ignorait. Le survivant, lui, regardait les changements dans la salle, les quatre tables des quatre maisons étaient remplacées par plusieurs, comme pour le bal de sa quatrième. Il regarda les invités et repéra beaucoup de personnes qu'il connaissait. Dès que son regard rencontra celui de Ron et de Hermione, il le détourna. Il avait vu le besoin de ses « amis » d'avoir des explications mais il n'était pas en mesure de les leur fournir. Il se tourna en souriant vers ses oncles qui avaient ramené des verres et ils discutèrent de tout et de rien pendant un bon moment. Soudain une cloche sonna, et on pria les invités de venir s'asseoir à leur table. Harry et Maya se dirigèrent à son grand désespoir vers la table principal, il chercha son nom et s'installa. Sa fiancée s'assit à coté de lui et lui prit la main pour lui donner courage. En face se mit le directeur et le ministre de la magie. Tous se mirent à manger, et Harry parlait doucement à sa compagne en ignorant les autres, les maraudeurs étant trop loin d'eux, mais c'était trop beau pour continuer.

- Au fait Monsieur l'ambassadeur, laissez moi vous présenter le jeune Harry Potter, mieux connu sous le surnom du survivant déclara le ministre qui voulait un peu se vanter auprès du français en lui présentant celui qui avait défait celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom.

- Ravi de vous rencontrer jeune homme, on m'a fait l'éloge de vos exploits dit le français avec un bon anglais mais tout de même avec son accent.

- Moi aussi Monsieur rétorqua Harry en parfait français qui étonna toute la salle y compris la table principale, mais j'ai le regret de vous dire que je ne suis pas là de bon cœur. La politique mener dans ce pays est du n'importe quoi, il faut dire qu'avec un ministre aussi…

- Harry coupa Mayaween avant de reprendre en Anglais avec un petit sourire malicieux, que tu trouves le ministre complètement stupide et incompétent est ton choix mais n'influence pas le jugement des gens.

- Et bien, et bien, que de surprise ce soir reprit le français avec un air un peu bizarre en se demandant ce qui se passait entre les jeunes et le ministre, et vous jeune fille comment vous nommez vous ?

Harry sentit derrière lui tous les journalistes se pendre aux lèvres de la jeune fille. D'ailleurs cette dernière regarda son fiancé qui semblait désespérer d'être venue à la soirée. Elle se tourna vers toute la table qui attendait excepté les maraudeurs qui eux regardaient Harry avec inquiétude.

- Si vous avez à m'appeler, appelez moi Mayaween dit-elle avec un grand sourire.

- Non, votre majesté serait plus polie, bande d'abrutis grogna Harry tout doucement en serrant les dents.

Malheureusement, bien qu'il ne voulait pas que les autres entende, le vieux professeur avait tout entendu ainsi que l'ambassadeur français.

- Ah oui vous avez du sang royal, quel est votre nom de famille et le nom de votre royaume.

La jeune femme foudroya Harry du regard et reprit ses yeux de glace en regardant tout ceux qui la regardaient intensément.

- Ça ne vous regarde pas.

Mais le ministre qui décidément était stupide et incroyablement niais, décida de vouloir à tout pris savoir qui était la jeune fille.

- Allez jeune fille, on ne va pas vous manger vous pouvez bien nous le dire.

- Non

- Faîtes un effort continua-t-il avec un sourire.

Le jeune homme commençait à sentir la colère monter en lui, il ne savait pas ce qui le retenait de se jeter sur l'homme et de le rouer de coups.

- Elle s'appelle Mayaween Potter ça vous va maintenant foutez nous la paix et faites comme si on était pas là cracha littéralement le jeune homme avant de retourner à son assiette.

La salle était en effervescence, comment se faisait-il que la jeune fille s'appelle Potter. Tous savait que le dernier couple Potter : James et Lily n'avait eu qu'un seul fils donc il ne restait qu'une seule possibilité. Le dernier descendant des Potter s'était marié et cela sans le dire à quiconque.

- Harry, tu peux répéter ce que tu as dit demanda le directeur de Poudlard aussi surpris que le reste de l'assistance.

- Moi avoir dit à vous rétorqua Harry en détachant toute les syllabes comme si il parlait à des attardés, jeune femme aux cheveux noir s'appeler Mayaween Potter.

- Harry techniquement je ne suis pas encore madame Potter il me semble s'exclama la jeune femme avec un grand sourire.

- C'est vrai mais bon vaut mieux te présenter comme ça qu'avec tout le pedigree que ta mère m'avait sortit dit Harry avec un sourire malicieux. A moins que tu préfères ? Donc je reprends la jeune femme qui se trouve à coté de moi est…

- C'est bon tu as gagné je suis Mayaween Potter c'est beaucoup plus simple l'interrompit-elle en riant. Mais avoues quand même que lorsque tu as vu ma mère, tu l'as un peu cherché sur les bords j'ai cru qu'elle allait te tuer mais qu'est ce que j'avais rigolé. Jamais personne n'avait osé lui parler comme ça.

- Tu parles d'un souvenir, je m'en rappelle comme si c'était hier, en plus j'étais crevé ce jour là, j'avais eu une arrivée assez chargée. Faillir crever deux fois en moins de deux heures fallaient faire fort rétorqua-t-il en se remémorant cette journée là et en oubliant tout ceux qui l'écoutait y compris sa famille. En tout cas je n'ai jamais regretté, je suis reparti de chez toi avec un sacré cadeau : la fille de la reine.

- Harry James Potter cria Sirius en se levant brusquement de sa chaise, tu comptais nous le dire quand ?

- Euh juste avant qu'on ne reparte mais bon comme disait Archi je suis une tête brûlée je fais avant et réfléchi après. Mais bon tu es au courant maintenant alors pas la peine d'en faire un plat. Et tu sais pertinemment que je ne me serai pas marié en sachant que tu étais encore derrière le voile. Et tu sais aussi que je compte bien me débarrasser de Voldy avant, et j'ai aussi mon apprentissage à finir, j'ai pas failli crevé au moins trois fois pour rien répliqua le jeune homme en se moquant de toute la salle qui les regardait.

- Désolé de mettre emporter, tu as raison s'excusa l'héritier des Black en se rasseyant.

- Mouaii Harry tu n'es pas le seul à être fonce dedans commenta Sarah en souriant doucement.

Soudain un éclat de rire brisa le silence qui s'était installé, tous les regards se posèrent sur la jeune femme qui avait prit un fou rire incontrôlable devant l'échange assez mouvementé qui avait eu lieu entre le parrain et le filleul.

- Faudra pas louper sa tête le jour où je serais enceinte et qu'on lui dira. Il se jettera sur toi pour t'étriper s'exclama-t-elle en elfique pour que personne ne comprenne.

Harry sourit dans son coin en s'imaginant la scène, puis se remit à manger indiquant ainsi à tout le monde d'en faire autant. Bien sur dans la salle, le futur mariage du jeune Potter était à l'ordre du jour. A la table principale, tout le monde pensait à ce que le jeune homme avait dit mais surtout sur le passage concernant le seigneur des ténèbres. Dumbledore fixait son élève qui riait avec sa fiancée, avec un regard indéchiffrable. Il avait tant évolué que ça le perturbait mais surtout le garçon avait accepté son destin. Il tenta une nouvelle fois de rétablir le contact avec son élève en parlant de choses bénignes.

- Alors Harry, tu vas nous dire où tu as appris à parler français ?

- Non

- Et de ton apprentissage, tu veux bien nous en parler ?

- Dumbledore, vous ne pouvez pas me lâcher un peu ? Faut que je vous le dise en quelle langue ? Et Merlin seul sait combien j'en connais Je ne veux plus rien avoir à faire avec vous. Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous avez fait. Je crois que je vous en veux encore plus à vous qu'au monde magique rétorqua le survivant avec une voix froide qui surprit beaucoup de monde. Je ne suis pas là pour vous, je suis là pour essayer de mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête des sorciers.

- C'est bon Harry calmes toi lui murmura sa fiancée, pas la peine de t'énerver pour lui, souviens toi ce qui c'est passé la dernière fois. Je ne crois pas qu'ils soient très content si tu fais pété le château.

- M'en fou grogna-t-il en phoenixi, il m'énerve ce vieux chnoque.

Harry se calma et en écoutant les autres parler à sa table, une idée de chanson lui vint ou du moins quelques paroles :

- J'ai accepté par erreur cette invitation, j'ai du me planter dans l'heure, j'ai du me planter dans la saison puis il continua en sifflotant

Et bien qu'il avait dit les paroles très basses, sa fiancée l'entendit et elle éclata de rire. Elle le regarda avec des yeux faussement sévères et il lui fit un sourire angélique qui jurait horriblement avec la lueur démoniaque qui brillait dans ses yeux. Finalement ils se calmèrent et passèrent la fin du repas à se regarder dans les yeux ignorant les remarques et les questions des autres. Soudain la musique retentit et ils se rendirent compte que les tables au milieu avaient été enlevées pour permettre aux personnes de danser. L'amazone se rendit compte que personne n'allait danser par crainte de paraître ridicule. Elle soupira puis se leva ce qui intrigua tout le monde.

- Allez viens danser mon Ryry dit-elle

- Maya je crois pas que ce soit une bonne idée répliqua-t-il pas très sur.

- Mais si c'est une très bonne idée, t'as pas appris que pour le mariage de Van et Mizi, et puis tu l'avais dit toi-même tu te bats toujours mais tu ne te détends jamais sauf quand tu fais joujou dans un volcan alors viens rétorqua la jeune femme en le tirant par la cravate sans lui laisser le temps de répliquer encore une fois.

- Elle le mène déjà par le bout du nez chuchota Sirius à Remus en riant, c'est comme Lily avec James.

Un tango commença et le couple se mit à virevolter sur la piste. Le survivant menait la danse d'une main de maître ce qui en étonna plus d'un surtout les élèves de Poudlard qui connaissaient ses piètres performances en matière de danse. La jeune fille avait une grâce et une posture qui ferait pâlir d'envi une vélane. Sa robe volait et tourbillonnait comme si le vent guidait de lui-même les volants de sa robe. Quand la danse fut finie tout le monde applaudit mais le couple s'en moqua et ils repartirent dans leur monde.

La soirée était déjà bien entamée quand soudain la porte s'ouvrit à la volée. Tout les gens s'arrêtèrent de danser et se précipitèrent vers le fond en criant de terreur. En effet dans l'entrée se trouvait Voldemort avec plusieurs mangemorts et des détraqueurs. Il allait lancer une réplique sifflante quand tous avec ébahissement virent un couple continuer à danser bien que la musique soit stoppée depuis un moment. Il lança un sort mais à sa surprise il fut arrêté par un bouclier. Néanmoins cela suffit pour sortirent les deux tourtereaux de leurs rêveries. Ils regardèrent les gens tremblés de peur au fond de la salle puis ensuite leurs regards se posèrent sur Voldemort et sur ses mangemorts.

- Ah tommy quel mauvais vent t'emmène par ici ?

- Potter tu as bien changé depuis juin dernier s'exclama le mage noir. Et j'ai entendu qu'il y avait une fête par ici mais je n'ai pas été invité alors je suis venu voir si je pouvais m'amuser quand même.

- Bah je doute que tu t'amuses tu n'as pas de cavalière alors au revoir répliqua Harry ce qui stupéfia tout le monde.

- Tu te moques de moi espèce de gamin ?

- Harry je crois qu'il vient de comprendre quelques choses de très compliqué s'étonna le jeune fille avec une stupéfaction feinte en venant se poster au coté de son compagnon.

- Je ne crois pas qu'on est été présenté ? rétorqua le mage noir.

- Maître je l'a connais elle vient de chez moi, c'est la fille de la reine qui m'a bannit déclara une voix féminine.

Une femme très belle vint se mettre à coté du Lord noir, et Maya ouvrit de grands yeux en la reconnaissant. Harry lui aussi regardait intensément la femme, il savait qu'il l'avait déjà vue mais impossible de remettre le nom sur le visage.

- Qu'est ce que tu fais là Sylvia ? demanda la princesse avec une froideur dans la voix que Harry avait entendu rarement.

- Je suis auprès de mon maître, je le sers, mais ta mère m'a découverte et m'a bannit du village et j'ai été aspiré par le bracelet et maintenant j'ai l'honneur de rencontrer mon maître.

- Tu as trahi ton peuple, tu as trahi ta reine explosa la princesse avec une froideur qui fit frissonner plusieurs mangemorts, et ça pour un serpent visqueux.

- Qui parle de traîtrise jeune princesse, moi qui me mets au service du seigneur des ténèbres ou toi qui fuis tes responsabilités en partant avec un homme, tu n'es qu'une putain indigne de gouverner, espèce de gamine.

Soudain un vent empli la pièce, et une flèche fusa en direction de la traîtresse qui ne put l'éviter et se l'a prit dans l'épaule. Tout le monde se tourna vers la source et virent avec stupeur une femme, qui foudroyait la blessée avec colère.

- Je ne tolère pas qu'on insulte ainsi ma fille dit la voix froide d'Asclia, Tu lui dois allégeance c'est une de tes supérieures. Le temps est venu Sylvia de répondre de tes actes devant ton peuple. Tu as trahi tout ce qu'on t'avais inculqué et ça tu le payeras. Tu as insulté ta princesse et pour cela tu seras punie au double. Puis elle se tourna vers sa fille et son compagnon, ravie de vous avoir revue tout les deux j'attends votre visite pour très bientôt, pour que l'on puisse reprendre sur de bonnes bases jeune homme, mais en attendant je vous confie ma fille.

La femme leva la tête et sembla attendre quelque chose, puis le même vent revint et elle et sa prisonnière blessée disparurent. Tout le monde était sous le choc, sauf Harry et Voldemort qui continuaient à se regarder dans les yeux sans ciller.

- Ainsi donc tu as réussi là ou j'avais échoué, tu arrives à te déplacer dit simplement Voldemort.

- Mais c'est que tu deviendrais intelligent en vieillissant, je t'en ai fait perdre trois, et je suppose que Xenifoy est dans les parages aussi. Je crois que ma chère compagne avait quelques comptes à régler avec lui bien que moi aussi après réflexion.

- Oh oui, tu as beaucoup progresser même déclara le seigneur des ténèbres d'une voix doucereuse. Ton impertinence me rappelle celui qui est venu de lui-même chez moi en début de semaine, je suppose qu'il s'agit de ton maître.

- Oh luiiiiiiii rétorqua Harry avec un sourire démoniaque, pas du tout ce n'est ni mon mentor, ni mon professeur. Puis comme pour pousser encore plus à bout le mage noir, Harry claqua des doigts et un service à thé apparut et il déclara avec le même sourire, voulez-vous un petit thé ?

Et comme la fois précédente Voldemort poussa un cri de rage et lança un sort que Harry esquiva mais le service à thé fut de nouveau détruit. Le survivant regarda l'homme en noir et décida de faire tomber les masques, il se concentra et après un éclair de couleur, il avait revêtu son habit blanc de combat tout comme Maya qui avait dorénavant sa longue robe blanche. Tous dans la salle poussèrent des exclamations de surprise en se rendant compte de qui étais vraiment le sauveur masqué.

- Putain Voldy, tu peux pas faire gaffe ça fait le deuxième que tu exploses en moins d'une semaine, tu vas finir par me revenir cher cria Harry comme si c'était la seule chose à dire lorsque le plus puissant des mages noirs venaient de vous prendre pour cible.

- Tiens tiens tiens, ainsi le sauveur masqué et toi ne faites qu'un, mais on va voir si tu peux te battre aussi bien contre mes mangemorts et les détraqueurs…

Il allait dire autre chose mais une intense douleur au ventre l'interrompit, il baissa la tête et vit avec incrédulité un poignard planté dans l'abdomen. Il regarda ensuite le survivant qui souriait d'un air sadique puis ce dernier lança un accio et le poignard revint dans sa main.

- Ça fait mal, n'est-ce pas Tommy. N'oublie pas pour un donné, un rendu. Tu vois tu saignes, comme tout les être humain. Tu es un homme comme un autre mais tu es capricieux et très égocentrique. En plus tu revendiques une pureté de sang que tu n'as même pas espèce de sang-mêlé comme tu dirais. Tu tues des populations car il ne te revienne pas mais sache que désormais tu n'auras plus la vie facile. Imprime toi le nom des Potter dans le crâne et surtout ne l'oublies pas, car il signera ta perte.

- Tuez-le hurla le mage noir à ses partisans qui regardait la scène avec stupeur, puis il disparut dans un nuage de fumée noire en laissant une flaque de sang.

Harry fermement campé sur ses jambes de même que sa compagne, avait dégainé son sabre et attendait la première vague de détraqueurs. Il se tourna vers sa compagne qui regardait les silhouettes noires avec anxiété. Quand les souvenirs de la mort de ses parents revinrent en mémoires, il lança son patronus qui surprit toute les personnes présentes, les formes se lancèrent dans la bataille en tuant tout les détraqueurs dès qu'ils le pouvaient, et lui-même les suivit en les décapitant. Et Maya, pendant ce temps lança son patronus, mais eux semblait moins attaquant que ceux de Harry car ils se postèrent devant les personnes recroquevillées au fond de la salle et attendirent. Dès qu'une des créatures arrivaient vers eux ils le tuaient empêchant ainsi aux gens de perdrent leurs âmes. Dumbledore, une fois la surprise passée, lança aussi son patronus mais il faisait un peu ridicule devant ceux des jeunes gens.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun détraqueurs ce fut les mangemorts qui arrivèrent et ils attaquèrent directement avec les impardonnables. Mais les jeunes gens bougeaient avec tellement de rapidité qu'aucun ne les atteignit. Alors les maraudeurs décidèrent d'aider les jeune gens et se lancèrent aussi dans la bataille contre les mangemorts en ignorant les gens qui essayaient de les retenir. Puis dans le lot, une personne surgit avec un sabre et entailla le bras du jeune homme. Voyant que sa compagne et sa famille se débrouillaient avec les autres, il se consacra à lui mais dès qu'il vit la personne il le reconnut tout de suite :

- Ainsi donc voilà où tu es tombé Xenifoy.

Dans la salle tout le monde regardait le jeune homme parler avec un elfe, c'était une chose incroyable. Personne n'en avait jamais vu, il s'agissait d'un mythe, une légende, basé sur des histoires encore plus anciennes. Mais le plus troublant semblait que le jeune Potter le connaissait.

- Je ne me souviens plus de vous, je n'ai pas de souvenir de la dernière année, vous pourriez vous présentez rétorqua avec acidité l'elfe.

- Oh tu me peine Xenifoy alors je vais te rafraîchir la mémoire déclara le jeune homme, alors il y a eu une attaque un jour et tu as capturés un des meilleurs combattant de la cité d'or : Wesswendel et tu l'as jeté dans les cachots de la Cité noir.

- En effet dit-il en commençant à se souvenir, tout le monde était effondré de cette perte puis il y a eu ces deux gosses qui sont arrivés et ils ont commencé à me mettre des bâtons dans les roues.

- Je vois que tu commence à faire les liens, rétorqua Harry en tournant autour de l'elfe, puis une seconde attaque et on a capturé le jeune homme et le frère de l'ancien prisonnier.

Puis comme si il venait de recevoir un électrochoc l'elfe releva la tête et fixa avec haine le jeune homme en se souvenant de tout.

- Tu as tout fais raté sale morveux, à deux jours prêt je m'emparait de la cité, et comment t'es sortit de Drannoc, cette cité est impénétrable et personne ne peut en sortir.

- J'ai fait une sortit de secours, dit le jeune homme avec un sourire sadique, Drannoc existe plus, je l'ai rasé. Maintenant ce n'est plus qu'un tas de ruine, tout n'est que cendre et tout le monde vit heureux, en fêtant chaque jour ta perte et la défaite des elfes noirs.

L'elfe poussa un cri de haine et s'ensuivit un combat ou tout était permis, magie, poings, arme. Il dura une bonne dizaine de minute puis alors qu'ils se jugeaient du regard avant de recommencer, l'elfe tomba par terre évanouie. Harry regarda l'elfe avec des yeux éberlués avant de voir sa compagne qui se tenait derrière son adversaire une jambe en l'air, puis elle donna un autre coup de pied à l'elfe à terre en crachant littéralement :

- Ça c'est pour m'avoir fait pleurer pendant deux jours, sale tache.

Elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui avait une épaule en sang et se calla dans ses bras avant de demander :

- On en fait quoi de lui, on doit le ramener au conseil. Il doit être jugée par son peuple pas par nous.

Harry hocha de la tête et se concentra, il mit ses mains l'une contre l'autre puis se mit à réciter la formule de Merlin avec quelques modifications et en phœnixi :

- Par delà l'espace et les dimensions, faites que ce médaillon ramène ici les membres du conseil, et qu'enfin le traître paye pour ses méfaits.

Puis le même vent, mais beaucoup plus violent que précédemment se leva. Et sortir ensuite de la bourrasque neuf elfes habillé de manière très chique. Ils regardèrent un peu perdu ce qui se passait tout en se demandant ce qui se passait puis leurs regards se posèrent sur le jeune couple.

- Harry, Maya, comme je suis contente de vous revoir, lâcha Elendil en courant les prendre dans ses bras puis elle vit le sang du jeune homme sur la manche blanche. Mon dieu Harry tu es blessé.

- Moi aussi je suis content mais on peut nous expliquer et comment tu t'es fait ça ? demanda Wess toujours un peu perdu.

- Regardes par terre dit simplement le jeune humain.

Tous les elfes regardèrent par terre, puis dès qu'ils virent Xenifoy, Wess et Archi le prirent par les bras en le collant contre le mur. Le choc fit reprendre les esprits du traître mais il déchanta vite en voyant le regard haineux des frères Wendel qui étaient tout de même réputés comme étant de formidables combattants

- Alors qu'as tu as dire pour ta défense ?

- Vous auriez du tous crever et vous deux en premiers cracha le traître. Si l'autre gamin ne se serait pas mis en travers de mon chemin la cité serait à moi.

- Harry tu peux l'immobiliser le temps qu'on rentre ? demanda Legolas d'une voix résignée et toi Mizi soignes son bras avant que ça ne devienne plus grave.

La jeune mariée s'exécuta après qu'Harry ait ficeler le traître, puis qu'il fit signe à toute les personnes qui étaient encore sous le choc au fond de la salle qu'ils pouvaient bouger. Mizi s'affaira à soigner sa blessure mais elle du arracher la manche pour pouvoir s'en occuper correctement. Bien sur les photographes et les journalistes ne perdaient pas une seule miette de se qui se passait et les autres se remettaient doucement de tous ce qui venait de se passer. Aucun n'osait s'approcher des elfes exceptés la famille à Harry qui vint quand même prendre des nouvelles et s'asseoir pour reprendre un peu leur souffle.

- Oula ça se voit qu'on a plus 20ans je suis naze, et toi ça va Harry ? demanda avec inquiétude sa marraine.

- Vous inquiétez pas il s'en sortira notre Ryry, déclara Archi en ébouriffant les cheveux du jeune homme. Il est solide, il en a vu d'autre. Et tu sais quoi Ryry rajouta malicieusement l'elfe, les cheveux courts ça fait moins coincé.

Le jeune homme ignora la remarque de son ami et se tourna vers la guérisseuse en se levant.

- Mizi c'est bon je peux faire ce que je veux.

- Oui ça tiendra, ne t'inquiète pas.

Le jeune homme se releva et jeta un regard malicieux à Archi qui rigola beaucoup moins.

- Oh merde lâcha-t-il avant de se mettre à courir en slalomant entre les personnes pour sortir de la salle le plus vite possible en étant tout de même poursuivit par le jeune homme.

- Ça va être ta fête sale goinfre fut tout ce que les autres entendirent avant qu'ils ne sortent de la grande salle.

Après la stupéfaction passée, tout le monde éclata de rire puis Wess cria inutilement :

- Cours frérot, courrrrrrrrs, puis il reprit plus tranquillement, il est mort.

- A votre avis il va atterrir où ? demanda la jeune amazone sans se départir de son rire et en reprenant son ancienne tenue en un claquement de doigts.

- Moi je dirais bien un lac si y'en a un dans le coin déclara Van avec un grand sourire.

- Oui il y en a un en bas du parc expliqua Sirius avec un sourire malicieux également collé aux lèvres.

- Euh bonjour demanda doucement Dumbledore, je suis le directeur de cette école.

- Ah oui Dumbledore déclara Elendil avec un léger dégoût dans la voix, et l'autre petit gros à coté de vous c'est le crétin qui disait que Harry était fou : Fudge c'est ça.

- Je ne vous permet pas de m'insulter ainsi cria le ministre blessé dans sa fierté.

- Vous ne permettez pas ! C'est le meilleur ça. Et Harry vous a-t-il permis de lui pourrir sa cinquième année. Moi je peux vous dire qu'avec ce que vous lui avez tous fait vous devriez tous être à quatre pattes devant lui pour vous faire pardonner et pour qu'ils vous aide. Il a tout sacrifié pour faire son apprentissage et pour vous sauvez et vous avez encore une fois de la chance qu'il ne vous ait rien demandé. Il ne continue que pour battre Voldemort et vous vous faîtes quoi ? Hein pas grand chose, dans notre peuple avoir un haut poste signifie avoir une grande responsabilité dont celle d'être toujours en premier plan pour se battre contre les forces du mal : c'est ça notre plus grande responsabilité : protéger notre peuple.

- Quand il est arrivé chez nous continua l'autre femme elfe, notre peuple était désespéré par les assauts qu'ils subissaient, il nous à tous aidé à remonter la pente alors que rien ne l'obligeait à s'impliquer dans notre guerre. Il a sauvé nos vies, il a sauvé notre cité, il a sauvé toute la population. Il veut toujours aider tout le monde mais lui personne ne l'a jamais aidé sauf Mayaween et sa famille. Vous êtes tous égoïstes à un point que je n'aurais jamais cru possible et je peux vous dire qu'en ce moment même nous somme heureux de ne pas être des humains et de ne pas vous ressemblez. Vous ne l'avez jamais vu vous jeunes gens dit-elle en regardant les élèves, mais chaque années il sombrait toujours un peu plus vite, toujours un peu plus bas et je ne serai pas surprise si j'apprenais qu'il est tenté de mettre fin à sa vie.

- Mais à cause de cette stupide prophétie ça n'a jamais marché et pourtant ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayer déclara une voix qui venait de l'entrée de la salle, Harry était adossé et écoutait calmement ses amies parlé de lui. Elendil, Mizi vous êtes super, mais ce n'était pas la peine de dire tout ça. Ma scolarité est loin, je n'ai plus besoin d'eux, j'ai vous tous maintenant et aussi mes amis du temple et ma famille. Eux dit-il avec un dégoût bien visible dans la voix, ils veulent se croire supérieur parce qu'ils sont sorciers mais ce ne sont que des mauviettes. Ils croient qu'une simple alliance peut les sauver mais ils n'ont rien compris. Ils n'ont pas encore compris qu'une guerre ce ne sont pas seulement les soldats qui l'a remportait mais un peuple.

- Harry tu vas un peu loin là déclara le directeur de Poudlard.

- Oh non je ne suis pas aller encore assez loin pour que vous tous vous compreniez, vous même monsieur l'ambassadeur vous avez dans votre pays un exemple radical de ce qu'est la guerre et même si ce n'est pas les sorciers qui étaient concerné. Et oui pauvres sorciers pendant des années les français étaient sous l'oppression allemande et ont été envahi, l'armée était défaite, mais il y avait encore de l'espoir. Les civiles s'étaient dit que tant qu'il y aurait de la vie il y aurait de l'espoir et ensemble ils ont formés la résistance et ont essayé de défaire le plus possible les allemands et cela quitte à sacrifier leur vies. Ça c'est un exemple d'une vraie guerre où les gens ont fait tous ce qu'ils pouvaient pour sauver leur patrie.

Harry stoppa là son discours et retourna auprès de ses amis qui l'attendaient en souriant fière de son discours. Puis soudain Wess posa la question que beaucoup se demandait.

- Harry tu en as fait quoi de mon frérot ?

- OU EST CET ABRUTI QUI M'AS BALANCE DANS LE LAC hurla une voix dans les couloirs.

Soudain Archi rentra dans la salle complètement tremper, il se dirigea vers le jeune homme qui le regardait avec des yeux moqueurs. Une fois près de lui, il le prit dans ses bras et le mouilla le plus possible, il le tenait tellement fort que le survivant ne put se soustraire à ses bras et cela malgré toutes ses tentatives. Une fois qu'il fut relâché, il était autant mouillé que son ami.

- Bon ce n'est pas tout mais on fait quoi maintenant demanda Lontro.

- Et pourquoi pas la fête s'exclama Mayaween en pleine forme en tirant Harry par le bras encore valide. Mais changes toi avant ta toge est pleine de sang.

- Wess, Van je vous tuerai un jour pour m'avoir appris à danser grogna Harry avant de claquer des doigts et de se retrouver habiller comme au début de la soirée. Quoi que non j'aie une meilleure idée vous allez venir danser avec nous, avec un peu de magie on peut bien mettre votre danse traditionnelle.

Ils se mirent tous en ligne puis Harry murmura quelques choses et une musique raisonna sans que personne ne sache d'où cela provenait. Tous le monde se mirent sur les coté pour les laisser tranquille puis ils commencèrent à danser, leur pied raisonnant sur le sol. Ils se mirent à rire quand Legolas déclara en lâchant le rythme qu'il était trop vieux pour ça et qu'il se retira sur le coté. Tout le monde était soufflé, on ne voyait même pas précisément les pas qu'ils faisaient tellement c'était net et précis, ils tournaient sur eux même, les couples étant en duo. Ils étaient tous droits comme des piquets et regardait avec un plaisir bien visible leurs compagnons. Puis finalement la musique s'éteignit et tous finirent par un salto arrière.

- Ah ça va je croyais que je serai beaucoup plus rouiller déclara Harry en explosant de rire, surtout quand il vit que tout le monde le regardait stupéfait.

Le public sachant qu'il n'y avait plus aucun risque décida de continuer à faire la fête et ils retournèrent danser sur la piste quand une valse commença. Harry et ses amis se retrouvèrent avec ses amis et sa famille sur les cotés puis il posa une question qu'il lui coûtait beaucoup :

- Vous voulez repartir quand ?

- Bah moi je dis que si ils sont pas contre, ils peuvent venir à la maison déclara Sirius, puis ils repartiront dans quelques jours après ton anniversaire. Qu'est ce que vous en dites ?

- Moi je suis partant répondit vivement Archi.

Il fut bientôt suivi par les autres, qui acquiescèrent. Harry n'aurait pu être plus heureux un jour. Soudain il les regarda tous et un sourire étira ses lèvres :

- On est plus de 14, on pourra se faire une partie de Quidditch demain !

-Ouais on verra bien mais moi je suis naze rétorqua Wess.

Et comme pour prouver ses dires, il se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Harry que le combat avait aussi fatigué, leur expliqua qu'ils allaient rentré parce que de toute manière lui n'avait plus rien à faire ici. Ils récupérèrent le prisonnier, et sortirent en douce de la salle mais c'était sans compter les journalistes.

- Monsieur Potter, vous pouvez répondre à nos questions ? demandèrent ils tous.

- Si je dit non de toute manière vous m'harcèlerez quand même ! Alors posez les et je verrai si je répond ou pas ! Mais laissez passer mes amis et ma famille qui sont fatigués et qu'ils veulent se reposer.

Les elfes et les maraudeurs passèrent et partir dans les couloirs du château pour trouver une cheminée, Maya quant à elle, prit la main à Harry et resta avec son compagnon.

- Je ne vous autorise que trois questions, et après je pars je suis crevé.

- Comment avez-vous rencontré votre future femme ?

- Elle m'a sauvé la vie ! Seconde question

- Comment vous a-t-elle sauvé la vie ?

- En me repêchant pendant que je me noyais, dernière question.

- Euhhh quand lui avez-vous demander de vous épouser ? demanda bêtement un homme et qui ne fit que s'attirer les regard noirs de ses compères qui trouvaient la question stupide.

- Pendant le mariage de Van et Mizi maintenant au revoir.

Il prit la main de sa compagne et sortit dehors, et sachant que les journalistes allaient les suivrent, ils se transformèrent en anges et partir en direction de Pré-au-lard le plus vite possible. Une fois arrivée, ils transplannèrent et se trouvèrent à l'entrée de Godric's Hollow. Quand ils arrivèrent chez Patmol ils étaient tous dans le salon en train de les attendre. Ils décidèrent de remettre les discutions au lendemain et se couchèrent après que le maître de maison est réparti les chambres


	46. Wish Manor

**_Et voila un nouveau chapter et sachez que vous êtes chanceux et que vous devez remerciez ma namie de me laisser son ordi. Comme promis voici la suite de l'histoire et je pourrais po en mettre avant un bail._**

**_Je vous conseil aussi d'aller voir les OS dont le lien est dans ma Bio._**

**_Espérer tous que je crève pas sur le billard sinon vous aurez jamais la suite lol_**

**_Désoler encore une fois pour les RAR non faites et non mise._**

****

**_Bzouuu_****_ à tous_**

****

**_Mili_****_ qui va à l'hosto_**

****

****

**_45 : Wish Manor_**

Le lendemain Harry ouvrit les yeux et se rendit compte à sa stupeur que le soleil n'avait même pas encore montré le bout de son nez. Il contempla un moment sa fiancée qui dormait encore, elle arborait un petit sourire au coin des lèvres et il se promit de lui demander plus tard à quoi elle avait rêvé. En attendant il se leva et enfila un pull et un jean assez large. Il descendit et encore une fois il se rendit compte que cette fois encore il était seul. Il se balada dans les couloirs pendant une dizaine de minutes mais bien vite il se lassa. Soudain une idée de génie lui percuta l'esprit. Il remonta dans sa chambre tout doucement et farfouilla dans son sac de voyage et en sortit une petite boite. Il ressortit sur la pointe des pieds et se rendit à l'arrière de la maison sur le terrain de quidditch. Une fois rendue sur la pelouse verdoyante il sortit de la boite un mini balai et lui rendit sa taille original. Il contempla son éclair de feu avec des étoiles dans les yeux. Il monta dessus et d'une impulsion du pied il s'envola le plus vite possible dans les cieux. Il ne s'était pas rendu compte mais le fait de voler sur un balais lui avait manquer horriblement et cela même ses ailes d'ange ne pouvaient combler autant ce sentiment de liberté. Il se mit à zigzaguer puis à slalomer autour de plots invisibles. Il délivrait toute sa connaissance qu'il avait du quidditch et ça le libérait de tout le reste.

Maya se réveilla lorsque le soleil fut assez haut dans le ciel, doucement elle fit glisser sa main sur le coté en espérant rencontrer le corps musclé de son fiancé mais tout ce qu'elle sentit fut la douceur des draps. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit avec stupeur qu'elle était toute seule. La mine boudeuse à l'idée que son compagnon l'avait laissé seule elle alla prendre sa douche et descendit dans la salle à manger ou elle retrouva tout le monde qui était déjà levé. Elle chercha du regard Harry mais ne le trouva pas. Elle allait demander si quelqu'un l'avait aperçu quand elle fut coupée par Archi:

Il est où Ryry, il dort encore ce fainéant?

Je n'en ai aucune idée, je me suis levée et j'étais seul dans le lit. Je pensais qu'il serait là avec vous mais vous semblez en savoir autant que moi. Je me demande où il est passé dit-elle avec une mine boudeuse.

Kimi cria Sirius pour appeler la petite elfe de maison.

Cette dernière arriva le plus vite qu'elle pu avec ses petites jambes et enchaîna sans prendre le temps de reprendre son souffle:

Le maître à demander à Kimi de venir, que peux faire Kimi pour vous aider?

Déjà assis toi déclara Nawaëlle et reprends ton souffle et après on te demanderas.

La maîtresse de maison est trop bonne pour Kimi repris l'elfe en reprenant difficilement son souffle.

Bien sais-tu où est Harry? Nous ne savons pas où il est, demanda Patmol une fois que l'elfe fut capable de respirer normalement.

Mini maître Ry s'est levé tôt, il vole au dessus du terrain de Quidditch. Kimi doit-elle aller l'avertir que Maître Sirius et ses invités désirent le voir?

Non c'est bon déclara la marraine du survivant, nous allons aller le voir. Si il est comme James pour le Quidditch il ne doit plus être connecté au monde.

Le petite elfe acquiesça et repartit en direction des cuisines après avoir saluer tout les invités. Tout le monde se leva et les maraudeurs conduisirent les elfes à l'arrière de la maison. Dès qu'ils rentrèrent sur le terrain ils virent dans les airs le jeune homme s'amuser à descendre en piquer, frôler l'herbe et remonter en chandelle en criant joyeusement. Tous le regardaient évoluer dans les airs sans le déranger, le regarder voler était grandiose. Soudain il s'immobilisa dans les airs et une fois que son balai fut stable à l'horizontal, il monta dessus en essayant de garder son équilibre. Dans les tribunes tout le monde le regardait faire interloqué et personne ne parlait du moins jusqu'à ce que Archi pose la question que tous se posaient:

Qu'est ce qu'il compte faire, un fois qu'il sera debout sur son bout de bois dit-il pas très rassurer comme tout les autres sauf Maya qui souriait.

Fais lui confiance ne tant fait pas, si il fait ce que je pense, il n'y aura pas de problèmes, il fait ça assez souvent pour se libérer. je te jure il croit que je l'ai jamais vu faire mais il a tord, j'ai failli l'étriper la première fois qu'il l'a fait. Et maintenant regardes et admires.

Tout le monde se mit à regarder le jeune homme qui maintenant regardait le sol en étant debout sur son balai. il sourit et fit un magnifique saut de l'ange en se jetant dans le vide. Alors que le sol se rapprochait de plus en plus il se transforma en Mizonard et frôla l'herbe de tellement prêt qu'il sentit sur sa joue des chatouillis. Il remonta en chandelle en battant des ailes et s'aperçu que tout le monde le regardait d'en bas. Il se dirigea vers eux et se mit à rire en voyant la tête de ses deux tantes et son parrain face à son apparence et aussi de la mine d'incrédulité qu'arboraient les elfes et Lunard. Il regarda ensuite sa fiancée qui souriait puis il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. Ils furent interrompus dans leur baiser par le raclement de gorge de Sirius.

Mon cher filleul tu pourrais nous expliquer ce que c'est que ça, demanda-t-il avec des yeux perçants.

Oui c'est une feinte de Wronsky et pas une pente de gros ski comme dirais certains répondit-il malicieusement en sachant pertinemment que son oncle parlait de Mizonard.

Harry ne joues pas ce petit jeu avec moi, c'est quoi encore cette apparence?

Bah je suis un animagi, non déclaré bien sur comme mes aïeuls, et je suis un angelyonard, je sais c'est très rare en fait c'est un ange et y'a que deux personnes qui peuvent se transformer en ça, la première c'est moi et la seconde c'est ma fiancée.

Et comme pour confirmer ce que disait le jeune homme, elle se transforma en Isslandra et se calla dans les bras musclés de son amant. Les maraudeurs, y compris Remus, furent surpris par la puissance qui semblait irradier du couple quand ils étaient ensemble. Les humains étaient sur que si ils approchaient leur main ils pourraient touché leur pouvoir tellement ils semblaient palpable. Les elfes quant à eux étaient moins surpris car ils avaient vu déjà à plusieurs reprises les deux anges mais jamais ils n'étaient aussi près et en autant en parfaite harmonie. Ils semblaient d'ailleurs être repartit dans leur monde dont seul eux avaient les portes qui ouvraient l'accès.

Bon on fait quoi maintenant demanda Archi.

Je ne sais pas j'ai bien une petite idée mais avant je voudrais faire autre chose et pour ça j'ai besoin de l'autorisation de mon bien aimé parrain et de ma bien aimée marraine déclara Harry en reprenant forme humaine et en regardant avec des yeux de chien battu son oncle et sa tante.

Oula jeune homme j'aime pas quand vous faites ces yeux rétorqua son oncle avec un sourire. Qu'est ce que tu veux encore?

Bah je me disais que comme il y avait déjà mes amis du conseil je pourrais aussi aller chercher mes amis du temple, ça fait un bon moment que je les ai po vu. S'il te plaiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit supplia-t-il en venant s'accrocher à sa chemise et en accentuant les yeux de chiens battu.

Tous éclatèrent de rire devant le cinéma que faisait le jeune, ce n'était pas souvent qu'il abandonnait son masque de concentration et de sévérité mais là il retrouvait enfin sa jeunesse perdue. Son parrain en prenant un fou rire essayait de se soustraire aux bras puissant de son filleul mais c'était peine perdue, il lui tenait la taille en étant à genoux de façon très efficace.

Moi je ne suis pas contre mais on n'aura pas assez de place pour tout le monde, faudrait que le maître de Wish Manor retourne prendre possession des lieux. Là on aurait de quoi loger tout les élèves de Poudlard en mettant les élèves quatre par chambre. Alors je te propose qu'on aille là bas ce matin et que tu ailles chercher tes amis cet après-midi.

Envois leur Alianté pour les prévenir suggéra le loup-garou qui était content de pouvoir revoir les quatre jeunes.

Qui est Alianté demanda le parrain perplexe.

Tu vas voir répondit mystérieusement le jeune garçon avant de siffler fortement.

Soudain un chant mélodieux retentit en écho sur le terrain silencieux, tous levèrent la tête pour voir apparaître un magnifique phoenix. Le parrain du survivant ouvrit les yeux de stupeur quand il le vit se poser en douceur sur l'épaule de son filleul. Harry continuait de sourire malicieusement et il regarda l'oiseau qui continuait de chanter.

Alianté tu peux aider des personnes à voyager entre les dimensions ou je dois absolument les appeler à moi?

Non maître je pourrais le faire! Où dois-je me rendre?

Il faudrait que tu ramènes mes amis du temple, je ne sais pas si maître Kiraï et Chauvenik pourront venir mais je vais d'abord écrire une lettre pour leur expliquer car je doute qu'ils comprennent grand chose si tu arrives comme ça.

Bah ça pourrait être assez drôle de voir leur tête répliqua le phoenix mine de rien.

Dans le groupe tout le monde regardait le jeune homme parler avec son oiseau avec surprise, bien sur aucun de comprenait sauf Maya, qui dès qu'elle entendit la dernière réplique d'Alianté se mit à rire pendant que le jeune homme secouait la tête comme si il n'y avait plus rien à faire et que tout était désespéré.

Qu'est ce que j'ai fait pour mériter ça, tu peux me le dire? demanda Harry avec dédain.

Bah en fait c'est que commença l'oiseau.

C'est bon Alianté c'était juste une question rhétorique.

Non justement c'était une bonne question maître Harry, vous pourriez vous penchez sur une réponse possible.

Tu sais quoi Alianté, vas parlé psychologie avec Maya d'accord, moi j'ai pas besoin d'un bon mal de tête, je vais aller écrire la lettre et je reviens.

Maya se mit à rigoler sans pouvoir s'arrêter en voyant Harry rentrer à l'intérieur en maugréant au sujet d'animaux complètement cinglés. Elle réceptionna l'oiseau sur son épaule et il se mit à siffler un air comme si il n'avait rien fait avant.

Bon on peut avoir la traduction de ce qui c'est passé, demanda Maylas.

La jeune femme avec un sourire expliqua toute la situation aux maraudeurs et aux elfes qui ne mirent pas longtemps à la rejoindre dans son rire. Harry revient avec une lettre bleue et l'accrocha à la patte de l'oiseau qui avait reprit sa théorie sur la vie du jeune homme puis il disparut très vite quand il vit les yeux meurtriers de son maître. Puis il se tourna vers son parrain qui avait du mal à garder son sérieux.

Bon on y va maintenant comme ça on aura le temps de tout mettre en place.

Son parrain hocha la tête et après un furtif baiser pour Nawaëlle il transplanna en lui disant d'arriver à coté de lui. Il vola un baiser à sa fiancée et disparut en leur disant de s'occuper du mieux qu'ils pouvaient.

Il réapparut devant deux grandes portes en bois verni ou à l'intérieur était incrusté le seau des Potter, il passa sa main dans les marbrures en or qui ornaient les pans des portes. Il regarda à droite, il avait l'impression d'être épier et cela depuis qu'il était arrivé mais il n'y avait que des jardins magnifiques replis de fleurs toutes plus diversifiées les unes que les autres et les différents buissons étaient taillés en formes d'animaux. Croyant que son esprit lui jouait des tours, il tenta d'ouvrir les portes mais elles restaient désespérément closes. Il se tourna vers son parrain mais en voyant l'expression qu'il arborait, il su qu'il devait se débrouiller seul et d'ailleurs cela fut confirmer quand il transplana en lui disant que dès qu'il aurait fini il pourrait les rejoindre par la poudre de cheminette. D'abord stupéfait, il se mit à grogner pour la deuxième fois en mois d'une heure. Il réessaya d'ouvrir les portes mais il n'eut pas plus de chance que la fois précédente. Commençant à en avoir plus qu'assez il posa sa main sur le blason de sa famille qui représentait un phoenix poser nonchalamment sur la tête d'un lion qui était couché et qui regardait fixement devant lui. Il fit passer un peu de sa magie au travers de la porte et vit que les marbrures dorées se mirent à vibrer comme si elles prenaient vie. La porte se mit à trembler sur ses gonds et Harry eut peur pendant une fraction de secondes que tout se mettent à exploser. Mais heureusement tout se calma et dans un grincement sonore la porte s'ouvrit donnant une vu sur un magnifique hall. Il pénétra dans la demeure prudemment ne sachant pas ce qui l'attendait. Au sol était dessiné une magnifique rosace et dès qu'il mit le pied dessus, il sentit son intérieur chauffer intensément, et soudain sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte son aura se révéla, et comme si elle s'échappait, en filament elle se répartie dans tout le hall et pénétra dans tout les murs et les statuts qui se trouvaient là. Et comme par magie la maison sembla reprendre vie, tout s'illumina mais Harry ne pu pas vraiment y contempler. Il posa un genou à terre, pour pouvoir reprendre son souffle. Il lui avait semblé qu'on voulait le tuer, il appela mentalement son épée et quand elle fut à ses cotés, il s'en aida pour pouvoir se remettre un peu d'aplomb. Quand il regarda autour de lui, il fut stupéfait par la beauté des lieux. Il allait avancer quand soudain il découvrit devant lui une bonne trentaine d'elfes de maison tête baissée devant lui.

Bienvenue à Wish Manor Maître Harry, déclara un elfe assez vieux et qui semblait un peu l'intendant car il était le seul à porter un chapeau. Vous avez passé avec brio l'épreuve d'entrée, vous êtes bien le vrai maître, et nous somme fière d'être vos serviteurs.

Euhhh fut tout ce que Harry pu dire avant de se reprendre, je suis content d'être là aussi, mais vous pourriez vous présentez et je ne vous veux pas en tant que serviteurs mais en tant qu'amis.

Maître Harry est si bon, c'est exactement ce que maîtresse Lily, nous avait dit. Je suis l'elfe en chef de Wish Manor, je suis Loxian reprit le même elfe puis il continua à présenter tout ses compatriotes.

Très vite Harry retint tout les prénoms et après leur en avoir donner l'autorisation, ils partirent tous de nouveau se remettre à leur tache sauf Loxian qui fit visité le manoir, ou plutôt château au jeune maître. Tout le long de la visite, il demanda comment étaient ses parents pour avoir une opinion autre que celle des maraudeurs. En fait il avait les deux extrémités, le super avec sa famille mais aussi le pire avec la pensine de son professeur de potions. Il apprit ainsi que son père était bien un être assez arrogant et simpliste qui ne vivait que pour embêter les gens mais que lorsqu'il avait vu son père se faire tuer devant ses yeux pendant les vacances de sa sixième années alors il s'était calmé et s'était remis en question. Tout cela l'avait fait réfléchir pendant un bon moment jusqu'à ce que l'elfe lui dise qu'il était arrivé à la chambre du maître de maison donc à sa nouvelle chambre et à l'ancienne de ses parents. Il posa sa main sur la poignet et vit qu'il tremblait, un rire de nervosité passa entre ses lèvres puis finalement il poussa la porte. Il se trouvait maintenant dans une chambre magnifique peinte en rouge pale avec des bordure jaune, il passa doucement sa main sur les meubles et dès qu'il touche le cadre de la photo de mariage de ses parents il eut comme de plus en plus souvent un flash. Cette fois-ci ce fut quelques scènes de la cérémonie qu'il eut et ne supportant plus de les voir aussi heureux, il lâcha le cadre qui fut vite ramassé et réparé par Loxian. Il s'excusa et sortit rapidement de la chambre, et il se laissa conduire par son instinct, il arriva devant une nouvelle porte. Il réfléchit un moment avant de la franchir, il avait peur de ce qu'il allait à nouveau trouver. Fermant les yeux il l'ouvrit et pénétra dans la salle, il ouvrit d'abord un oeil et souffla de soulagement quand il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans une chambre. Mais quand il regarda plus attentivement son coeur se serra, devant lui se tenait un grand piano blanc et plusieurs autres instruments. Il s'avança et perçut plusieurs parchemins posés en vrac sur le plateau du piano. Il les regarda et vit qu'il s'agissait de partition mais toute était incomplète. Il s'avança vers la fenêtre et regarda au travers, tout était absolument magnifique, il ne trouvait pas d'autre mot pour décrire sa nouvelle demeure, il voyait au loin le village mais il ne pu y distinguer celle de Sirius. Son regard se fit lointain et il se laissa bercer par une douce musique qui résonna dans la pièce, soudain il se souvint qu'il était seul et se tourna en sursaut mais hélas il n'y avait personne dans la pièce. Il sortit de la pièce et continua son exploration du manoir, il trouva ainsi la bibliothèque qui ferait pâlir d'envie Hermione. Il se promit lui même de la visiter plus précisément plus tard. Il continua et il se retrouva dans une pièce assez impressionnante, où au départ il ne distingua rien tellement il faisait noir. Il murmura un "lumos" et tout s'éclaira, il vit avec stupéfaction que sur tout le mur qui se trouvait en face était dessiné son arbre généalogique comme avec celui des Black à place grimmaurd. Il se trouva tout en bas ce qui était assez normal et posa sa main dessus et il y eut un nouvel éclat de lumière, cette fois-ci il regarda sur le mur gauche et vit sa photo s'inscrire avec toute sa biographie extrêmement complète. Il s'arracha de sa lecture et regarda un peu les portraits de ses parents et ses grands parents, et il rigola doucement en voyant les cheveux sauvages de son père et son grand-père. Il sortit de la salle et redescendit pour aller au salon, ce dernier aussi avait des proportions immenses, il vit avec stupeur qu'il y avait aussi tout un home cinéma, et une chaîne hi fi. Bien sur il n'était pas interdit au sorcier d'avoir tout ça mais cela semblait être du dernier cri, alors que les maîtres étaient morts il y a 15ans de cela. Il appela Loxian qui se matérialisa en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire, à coté de lui.

Maître Harry veut-il quelques choses?

Oui un renseignement, pourquoi est ce tout ce qui se trouve ici semble être neuf?

Un ordre de vos parents qui nous avait dit que si il leur arrivait quelques chose, vous reviendrez ici pour votre seizième anniversaire durant le mois de juillet et que tout devait être parfait.

D'accord, merci et au fait vous pourriez préparer des chambres une quinzaine de mes amis vont venir en plus de ma fiancée et des maraudeurs.

L'elfe se prosterna et disparut dans un plop, il se dirigea vers une table qui se trouvait sur le fond et qui était remplis de cadre, il allait continuer sa route quand il vit une lettre qui lui était adressé mise contre une photo de lui avec ses parents. Fébrilement il la prit dans entre ses doigts qui tremblaient et défit le sceaux qui scellait le manuscrit.

_Mon petit bébé,_

_Si tu lit cette lettre c'est que nous ne sommes plus parmi vous. A l'heure où nous écrivons cette lettre, tu joues en haut dans ta chambre et tu es sûrement en train de faire tourner en bourrique notre cher patmol. Voldemort nous recherche, mais ça tu dois le savoir, nous espérons de tout coeur que tu sois en bonne santé et heureux avec ton parrain. Il nous recherche en fait pour une raison bien précise, le professeur Dumbledore nous a mit au courant pour la prophétie qui te liait à ce monstre mais il dit qu'il peut aussi s'agir du fils d'Alicia et de Franck: Neville. Mais je ne pense pas que ce soit lui. Ne pense pas que je veuille que ce fardeau te revienne, loin de moi cette idée mais sache qu'il y a toujours eut dans le sang des Potter quelques choses qui les a rendu la cible privilégiée des mages noirs. D'ailleurs mon grand-père avait aidé lors de la destruction de Grindelwald mais il a préférée laisser la notoriété à Albus. Personne ne sait ce qui les intéresse et personnes ne le saura sûrement jamais. Mais une chose est sure à chaque mage noir qui existera, un Potter combattra._

_Je voulais aussi te dire une chose sur mon adolescence car je doute que Sirus t'en parle un jour ou si il en parle il zapperait certains morceaux comme Remus ou Peter d'ailleurs. Sache que comme ta mère me désignait je n'ai été pendant six ans qu'une pourriture, un gosse immature, pourri gâté et arrogant à un point que tu n'imagines même pas. J'ai fait beaucoup de chose dont je ne suis pas fière et notamment contre un homme qui s'appelle Sévérus Rogue, je l'ai humilié parce qu'il s'agissait d'un serpentard et que sa tête ne me revenait pas. Il ne m'avait jamais rien fait, mais moi je lui ai fait les pires choses. Si je ne suis plus là, pourrais-tu me rendre un service? Retrouve le et présente lui mes excuses les plus sincères ou mieux fait le lire cette lettre comme ça il te croira mieux. Car je doute qu'après tout ce que j'ai fait il me pardonne mais bon je ne peux lui en vouloir._

_Mon petit Harry je ne sais plus quoi te dire, ni faire, sauf te mettre en garde contre le futur qui ne sera pas joyeux. Mais ta grand mère (donc ma maman) disait toujours qu'après les temps orageux le beau temps finissait par revenir c'est ainsi le cycle de la vie. Si jamais tu as le moindre problème, je sais que tu pourras compter à jamais sur les maraudeurs, sur le professeur Dumbledore mais aussi sur tous les êtres qui vivent à Wish manor. Loxian est au service de notre famille depuis des générations et ses ancêtres l'étaient aussi, ils sont là depuis la fondation de la lignée Potter. Je vais te laisser ta mère veut aussi te laisser un petit message avec quelques révélation que nous avons faite après des années de recherches._

_Je te laisse mon petit maraudeur_

_Ton père qui t'aime_

_James P. Potter _

Harry les mains tremblantes prit un autre des parchemins, et alla se poser sur un fauteuil de peur qu'il ne s'écroule sous ce qu'il allait encore apprendre.

_Mon petit Harry,_

_Comme ton père te l'a dit tu connais déjà la position délicate dans laquelle nous nous trouvons. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a conseiller de prendre un gardien du secret mais je ne sais pas j'ai quand même un mauvais pressentiment pour la suite. En tout cas promets moi que tu te battras toujours pour ce que tu crois de mieux, et penses avec ton coeur et non avec ta tête car comme ton père me l'a si bien démontrer ce n'est pas notre intelligence qui fait ce que nous sommes mais ce que nous valons au plus profond de nous. J'ai vu aussi la montée au pouvoir de Voldemort et sache que c'est un monstre, ne te fit pas à l'extérieur de cet être il est encore plus mauvais que l'on ne pourrait jamais imaginé. Il est pourrit de l'intérieur, rien ne pourra jamais le faire souffrir autant qu'il a fait souffrir le peuple sorcier._

_Maintenant si nous changions de sujet? Comme James te l'a aussi indiqué nous avons fait certaine découverte au sujet de mes ancêtres. Nous nous étions toujours demander comment une simple fille de moldu pouvait réussir à maîtriser la magie ancienne alors nous avons fait des recherches. Nous avons compris quand on a découvert que la plus grande manipulatrice de magie ancienne fut la grande Rowena Serdaigle et oui tu lis bien, comme la fondatrice de Poudlard. Mais elle avait jeté un sort sur sa descendance pour que le pouvoir sommeil en eux et ne se réveille que lorsque la bonne personne naîtrait. Et je fus cette personne, donc nous descendons d'une grande famille de Cracmol mais nous sommes des sangs purs quand même. Pour le coté à ton père faudra que tu ailles voir dans la salle aux ancêtres mais là aussi tu auras des surprises je penses._

_  
Je dois te laisser tu as faim et Sirius n'en peut plus ne t'entendre pleurer, mais bon ça lui fait les pieds._

_Je t'aime_

_Lily M. Potter _

Le jeune homme ne pu s'empêcher de rire en lisant la dernière phrase de sa mère. Il releva la tête et renifla pour ravaler ses pleurs même si ses joues étaient déjà inondées. Ce n'était pas tant les révélation qui l'avait ému, car il le savait déjà, non c'était de voir l'écriture de ses parents et aussi de pouvoir ressentir leur amour pour lui à travers de simples mots tel que "je t'aime" qu'il n'avait entendu que d'une seule personne: Maya. Il prévint les elfes de maison qu'il retournait chez Sirius chercher tout le monde et qu'ils arriveraient par la cheminée. C'est ainsi qu'il traversa la cour et descendit de la colline et ne voyant même pas les gens qu'il croisait tellement il était prit dans ses pensées. Juste avant d'arriver chez son parrain il se lança un filet d'eau sur le visage ce qui le fit reprendre une tête normale. Il prit un air décontractée et souriant même si il savait que sa compagne verrait tout de suite qu'il était tourmenté et entra chez son parrain.


	47. De nouveau réunis

_**46 : De nouveau réunis**_

Je suis de retour cria-t-il en arrivant dans le salon

Puis avant qu'il n'ait pu dire autre chose, il fut prit dans une forte étreinte. Il baissa les yeux et vit qu'il s'agissait de Kumi et de Sanaë qui le serrait comme si leurs vies en dépendaient. A ce moment là il du faire une tête inoubliable car il entendit tout les autres se mettre à rire comme des déments. Il sourit et leur rendit leur étreinte, puis lorsqu'elles daignèrent enfin se décoller de lui, ce fut Hikaru qui le prit dans ses bras puis enfin celui qu'il redoutait le plus Genzo. Ce dernier lui broya tout les os enfin presque. Puis à sa grande surprise il vit qu'il y avait son maître en Art martiaux, Aïchi, son mentor dans le domaine magique, Kiraï et le père de son ami: Chauvenik. Il alla saluer les trois "adultes" et s'assit sur un fauteuil ou Maya vint vite se blottir tendrement contre son torse musclé. Il se tourna vers ses amis et leur fit son plus beau sourire.

Ca fait du bien de tous vous revoir, vous m'avez manquez l'année dernière enfin pour vous ce ne sont que quelques jours, mais pour moi on dirait qu'une éternité est passée.

Et nous tu sais pas combien on s'est vite ennuyer, en plus on a reçu juste une lettre de toi qui nous disais que tu allais bien et que tu avais rencontré des gens super et ensuite quelques jours plus tard on a eu cet espèce d'appel au secours. D'ailleurs c'est quoi cette histoire, on voudrais savoir ce qui c'est passé?

Ah on avait complètement oublié, ça nous à fait la même chose demanda Elendil en se rappelant de cette journée, où en pleine réunion, ils avaient vu arrivé Maki en catastrophe.

Harry expliqua à tous ce qui c'était passé le jour où il était allé chercher Sirius derrière le voile mais surtout le passage de l'épreuve pour ressortir de l'entre-monde. Puis Mayaween prit la suite en expliquant pourquoi elle avait eu besoin d'eux pour renforcer les liens et ainsi le remonter. Bien sur après le récit il se fit légèrement remonter les bretelles par tous, et les maraudeurs rigolèrent dans leur coin en se disant que leur neveu avait eut beaucoup de malheur dans sa vie mais qu'il avait su aussi se trouver des amis formidables sur qui il pouvait compter en tout temps et en tout lieux. Finalement après dix minutes de remontrances, ils se mirent tous à parler de tout et de rien, ils faisaient connaissance, s'échangeaient des points de leurs cultures qui différenciaient. À ce moment personne ne se rendit compte que quelques chose d'exceptionnel se passait sous leur yeux: Un groupe de trois voir quatre espèces différentes parlaient de tout et de rien sans aucunes frontières raciales et morales. Les femmes parlaient dans leur coin de bébé pour Elendil dont le ventre s'était déjà légèrement arrondi. Les hommes eux parlaient un peu de tout, mais les deux moines parlaient surtout de la relation de Harry avec l'amazone au plus grand damne de ce dernier. Bien sur il essayait de détourner le plus possible le sujet en virant légèrement au rouge mais les deux moines étaient tenaces. Les maraudeurs, eux, discutaient avec Legolas, et les deux shuriés et le combattant. En fait tout le monde était heureux, puis soudain le feu s'alluma dans l'âtre de la cheminée puis les flammes devinrent vertes. Soudain la tête de Dumbledore en sortit et en voyant tout le monde réunit il resta un peu surpris surtout qu'ils n'en connaissait pas sept et presque pas les autres à part durant les évènements de la vieille. Reprenant contenance il secoua la tête puis s'adressa à Sirius:

Sirius je dois absolument voir Harry demanda-t-il. Cette situation ne peut plus durer, nous devons discuter et essayer de régler ces malentendus.

Bah il est juste... mais Sirius ne finit pas sa phrase, il s'était tourner vers là ou se trouvait avant son filleul mais il n'y était plus. Il est passé où? demanda-t-il à tous

Je crois qu'il a dit légèrement qu'il devait aller faire un tour et éviter la personne qui allait arriver si il ne voulait pas que ta maison ne finisse comme Drannoc répondit Maylas mine de rien en ignorant l'homme qui se trouvait dans la cheminée.

C'est quoi au fait Drannoc, vous en avez parler avec l'autre hier et ça a finit comment?

Bah Drannoc, c'était la cité des elfes noirs en fait c'était une immense citadelle, et Harry c'est un petit peu énervé et maintenant elle existe plus, il a tous rasé ou plutôt comme il nous avait dit, il a tout fait "pété". Maintenant ce ne sont que des ruines et de la poussière expliqua Wess comme si c'était une chose tout à fait banale.

Vous n'avez pas encore compris dit la voix froide de Maya en regardant sévèrement le directeur de Poudlard, il ne veut plus vous voir et plus rien n'avoir à faire avec vous. Vous lui faites plus de mal que de bien alors arrêtez sinon c'est moi qui me mets en colère et là aussi je pense que ça peut être assez explosif. Je sais ce qui vous arrive, vous êtes rempli de remords et vous ne supportez pas d'être ainsi ignoré alors que d'habitude tout le monde vous adule. Cela fait un mois mais vous, vous l'avez ignorer pendant 8 mois, 8 longs mois qui ont plus ressemblez à une torture psychologique pour lui qu'à une aide.

Comment savez vous tout ça? demanda Albus avec une voix froide ses yeux pétillants plus qu'à l'ordinaire.

C'est moi qui lui ai dit ou du moins je lui ai raconté mes années à Poudlard. Je lui ai confié toute les joies, les peines, les peurs que j'avais eu dit la voix froide de Harry en sortant de derrière le corps massif de Genzo. Qu'est ce que vous me voulez pour de bon?

Je veux discuter avec toi pour t'expliquer pourquoi j'ai fait ça répliqua le directeur de Poudlard.

Je n'ai pas besoin de cette discussion Dumbledore, on s'est déjà tout dit. Maintenant je vais rentrer chez moi avec mes amis et m'amuser. Vous savez s'amuser comme n'importe quel garçon de mon age bien que j'en aie presque 18ans. On m'a toujours enlevé ce privilège alors je veux juste savoir pourquoi rétorqua le garçon en se mettant à genoux face à la cheminée pour être à la hauteur du professeur. Parce que je suis un Potter? A cause de ce truc qui se trouve dans mon sang, à chaque mage noir qu'il y aura un Potter combattra? J'en ai marre Dumbledore vous comprenez marre, marre de cette mascarade, marre de Voldy, marre des sorciers, j'en peut plus. Si je n'aurais pas trouvé Maya je vous jure que vous n'auriez plus jamais entendu parler du Survivant. Vous pouvez me dire ce qui a survécu il y a 15ans ? Pour les sorciers c'était un espoir, c'était une célébrité, c'était le grand Harry Potter, le garçon qui a vaincu Voldemord, mais pour qui est-ce que j'ai simplement été Harry, le désormais orphelin?

Le mage resta patois devant la boutade du jeune homme et il ne pu lui répondre.

Moi je vais vous le dire, pour 4 personnes: mon parrain et cela même si il était en prison, mes deux tantes même si elles étaient exilés et mon autre oncle. Autrement personne d'autre ne s'est jamais soucier de moi à part les Weasley peut-être, non sûrement même. Eux ils ont du cœur.

Tu sais bien que c'est faux.

Alors vous voulez que je continues, en début juillet j'étais si désespéré que j'ai essayé de me couper deux fois les veines déclara-t-il en ignorant les expressions choquées des gens derrière lui. Et où étiez-vous à ce moment là? Sûrement encore à une de vos réunions, mais sûrement pas à côté de moi pour essayer de me consoler et de me remonter le morale. Mais heureusement pour vous rien n'a jamais réussi à me tuer et rien ne réussira jusqu'a ce que Voldy le fasse ou que ce soit moi qui le tue. Un jour ou je ressassait encore et toujours toute vos gentilles vérités que vous m'aviez gentiment jeté à la figure après la mort d'un membre de ma famille, j'ai rencontré un homme puissant, je me suis dit, lui, il a l'air d'être un homme de paroles et il pourra m'aider et après que nous ayons discuter, c'est ce qu'il a fait. Il m'a conduit pour mon apprentissage et j'ai rencontré tous mes amis du temple. J'étais déterminé mais toujours au fond du gouffre et le gouffre il se trouvait pas à 10 mètre non c'était des milliers de dizaines de mètre et au fur et à mesure ils m'ont aider. Ce que vous, vous n'avez jamais fait. Alors maintenant dégagez et foutez-moi la paix une bonne fois pour toute.

Et sans laisser le temps de répondre, il lança une boulle d'eau dans l'âtre de la cheminée et éteignit le feu. Il se retourna vers ses amis et en voyant leur mine choquées et horrifiées, il su qu'il faudrait qu'il leur explique certaines choses mais il n'en avait pas encore le courage. Lancer les choses comme ça avec haine au visage d'un homme pour qui on avait plus aucun respect était simple, mais se confesser auprès de ces amis c'était beaucoup plus dure. Il ferma les yeux en attendant les questions de sa famille et de ses amis mais rien ne vint. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit avec soulagement que tous semblaient avoir compris comment il se sentait. Il remercia Merlin mais bien vite personne ne su que dire, le silence qui se planait désormais dans la pièce devenait de plus en plus pesant. Il fut brisé par un pop sonore complètement inopiné, Harry sourit en reconnaissant Loxian.

Maître Harry, Wish manor est prêt pour accueillir tout vos invités.

Très bien, vous avez fait de l'excellent travail, les affaires de ma fiancée et de moi-même se trouvent à l'étage, vous pouvez vous en occuper?

Oui maître, je vais de ce pas m'en occuper déclara l'elfe en disparaissant dans un nouveau pop.

Harry souffla de dépit en entendant le maître, il n'aimait pas ce titre, il trouvait que personne ne valait plus que l'autre et cela valait aussi envers les créatures. Il expliqua à ses amis du temple le fonctionnement de la poudre de cheminette et disparut le premier en prononçant de façon très compréhensible "Wish manor". Il arriva dans le salon qu'il aimait déjà énormément, maintenant c'était chez lui et chez personne d'autre excepté Maya. D'ailleurs ce fut elle qui arriva de suite après lui, elle s'approcha langoureusement de lui et prit sa tête entre ses mains et le regarda droit dans les yeux, voyant combien il était encore une fois tourmenté, elle l'embrassa tendrement pour lui prouver que dorénavant ils lutteraient ensemble. Il répondit avidement à son baiser en la prenant par la taille et en la serrant le plus possible contre lui. Soudain ils entendirent une nouvelle personne arrivée et ils se séparèrent comme s'ils étaient deux enfants qui venaient de se faire surprendre en train de faire une bêtise. Manque de chance pour eux ce fut Archi qui arriva et il ne manqua pas cette occasion pour taquiner les deux jeunes.

Alors vous faisiez des bêtises tout les deux j'en suis sure!

Archi dit calmement Harry en levant sa main droite.

Quoi?

Tais toi !

Soudain avant qu'il n'ait pu éviter, il se prit une grosse boulle d'eau sur la tête, et ce fut à cet instant qu'arrivèrent les autres. Ils rigolèrent devant l'air dépité de l'elfe qui dégoulinait de tout les cotés. Ils éclatèrent de rire puis finalement Sirius posa une question que les elfes se posaient depuis un bon moment:

Pourquoi tu l'arroses toujours, à ce que j'ai compris le pauvre il se retrouve toujours mouiller de la tête aux pieds.

Je sais pas ça m'amuse et ça le calme à chaque fois répondit le jeune en haussant les épaules comme si c'était la chose la plus naturel au monde. Et puis vaut mieux qu'il se retrouve mouiller que rôti à chaque fois?

Moi je suis tout à fait d'accord déclara Archi soudainement ravi d'avoir l'eau à la place du feu.

Tout le monde éclata de rire face à cette phrase qui partait du fond du coeur. Ils s'installèrent tous sur les canapés et se remirent à discuter sauf Harry. Lui, il les regardait en souriant, il savait qu'ils voulaient à tout prix avoir des réponses mais il n'était pas encore apte à pouvoir les leur fournir. La plaie était encore trop fraîche. Il pensa aussi à ce qu'il venait littéralement de cracher au visage du directeur du collège mais si avant il aurait été rempli de remord d'avoir parler comme ça, aujourd'hui il se sentait un petit peu plus soulagé. Il savait qu'il devait parler avec lui mais en fait il pouvait dire que ces sentiments se mélangeaient à chaque fois qu'il y pensait. Il avait à la fois peur et à la fois il éprouvait une grande haine, il voulait frapper le vieil homme jusqu'à ce qu'il tombe dans les pommes. Il voulait lui faire mal, le faire souffrir autant qu'il avait souffert durant sa cinquième année. Mais il avait peur aussi, peur que cette colère qui sommeillait en lui ne se tarisse jamais. Il ne se rendit même pas compte quand Loxian apparut à coté de lui mais il sursauta quand il sentit un liquide froid se répandre sur lui. Il regarda tout le monde qui regardait et Maylas qui avait la main levée.

Loxian veut te dire un truc depuis un bon moment mais tu réagissais et tu as dit aimer l'eau alors on a suivit tes conseils.

Maître vous avez de la visite mais nous ne savons pas qui c'est il a refuser de donner son nom mais Wish Manor ne l'a pas exclu donc il ne représente aucun danger.

J'espère que c'est pas un con du mini... mais il ne continua pas sa phrase, il aperçu par l'entrebâillement de la porte une haute silhouette avec une longue barbe argentée, et qui sur son épaule se tenait une chouette au pelage blanc immaculée.

Le survivant se leva et se dirigea le plus vite qu'il pu vers l'entrée et cela sous les regards et les expressions incrédules de sa Famille. Dès qu'il arriva dans le Hall, il se retrouva nez à nez avec cette personne.

Tu as bien grandit depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu? déclara malicieusement la silhouette.

Merlin comme vous m'avez manqué répondit le jeune homme en le prenant dans ses bras puis il caressa sa chouette doucement, et toi Hedwige comment tu vas?

Bien Harry, maître Merlin me traite comme une princesse. On ne se souciait pas de moi à grimmaurd Place alors je suis retournée avec lui.

Je suis heureux pour toi, je ne peux pas te récupérer tout de suite je repars dans quelques jours expliqua le jeune homme toujours dans la langue de sa chouette.

Je sais ne t'en fait pas!

Alors Harry je vois que tu t'es bien amusé pendant le début de ton périple, et tu as trouvé une compagne des plus charmante confessa le vieil homme puis il regarda à nouveau tout le monde par l'entrebâillement de la porte. Oui vraiment délicieuse.

Vous voulez rentrer que je vous présente à tout le monde? demanda Harry dont le morale revenait au fur et à mesure.

Non je suis juste passé te voir et te parler de quelques petites choses, je ne vais pas déranger plus que prévu. Et n'oublies pas que normalement je n'ai rien à faire ici.

Mais vous ne déranger pas du tout, rester déjeuner au moins je vous en prie! supplia le jeune homme.

Bon si tu insistes autant, j'accepte mais tu sais que je ne pourrais pas rester longtemps finit le mage en cédant face aux deux pupilles émeraude qui le suppliait.

Je vous jure que je ne vous retiendrais pas longtemps, mais vous m'avez presque sauver la vie, j'aimerais vous présentez tout le monde, venez.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et s'engouffra dans le salon ou tout le monde les attendait.


	48. Estce que je le déteste autant que je le...

**_Comme promis pour vous remercier de toutes les gentilles review que vous me laisser je vous mets un autre chapter et ATTENTIONN jour historique aujourd'hui lol : je réponds au reviews. Et non vous ne revez pas lol alors je vous donne rendez vous en bas de la page._**

****

**_Bonne lecture._**

****

****

****

**_47 : Est-ce que je le déteste autant que je le pense ?_**

Harry, plus heureux que jamais, regardait tout le monde discuté entre eux. Merlin s'était lié avec les maraudeurs et les autres "adultes". Il tenait fermement sa compagne contre lui comme si elle était une bouée de sauvetage, il ne voulait pas la perdre, il ne voulait plus la laisser. Il sursauta encore une fois dans la journée en voyant Loxian apparaître encore une fois dans un pop à coté de lui.

Maître Harry, le déjeuner est prêt.

Le jeune homme acquiesça et se dirigea vers la grande table qui se situait dans une salle adjacente au salon. Tous furent surpris par la quantité de nourriture qui se trouvait sur la table. En tout cas une fois qu'ils furent tous attablé, ils se mirent à manger et le survivant éclata de rire en voyant Archi se gaver un peu de tout.

Du calme espèce de goinfre ou tu vas finir par t'étouffer s'exclama-t-il en riant. Elle ne va pas s'en aller et tu auras encore de quoi dîner ce soir alors vas-y molo.

Tout le monde éclata de rire encore une fois quand ils virent l'elfe tirer la langue au maître des lieux et reprendre son déjeuner avec le même appétit que quelques minutes plus tard. En tout cas tout le reste du repas se passa dans la bonne humeur et dans un bon nombre d'éclat de rire. Finalement quand tous furent bien repus, Harry leur proposa d'aller se détendre dans le jardin avec la piscine pendant que lui devait s'entretenir avec l'enchanteur. Il demanda un peu confus à Loxian où ils pourraient aller sans que cela ne pose problème et il les conduisit dans une pièce qui devait être l'ancien bureau de son père. Il s'assit derrière le bureau et sourit à Merlin qui s'assit sur un autre fauteuil.

Alors que ce passe-t-il pour que vous reveniez me voir? J'ai cru que l'on ne devait plus jamais se voir parce que vous ne deviez pas vous trouver à cette époque? questionna le survivant.

Je suis venu te voir pour diverses raison, déjà je voulais savoir si tu allais mieux que début juillet et cela ne fait aucun doute que tu ailles mieux et je n'ai pas de doute que cela est grâce à cette jeune princesse. Et pas la peine de rougir, c'est beau un amour comme celui là. Ensuite je voulais te mettre en garde, Voldemort est de plus en plus puissant, encore plus qu'il ne l'était à l'époque de tes parents, tu dois bien prendre garde. Hier tu l'as eu par surprise mais sache que la prochaine fois ce ne sera pas pareil, il sera prêt et déterminé.

Ma mère m'a prévenu que déjà à leur époque, il s'agissait même plus d'un homme, il n'a pas d'âme, ce n'est qu'un monstre assoiffé de pouvoir. Je sais que ce n'est pas avec ma petite puissance de maintenant que je réussirais à le vaincre mais j'ai dans l'espoir qu'un jour, j'y arriverais et que je débarrasserais ce monde de cette pourriture.

C'est bien de reconnaître tes faiblesses Harry mais ne te sous-estimes pas quand même. La puissance tu l'as déjà mais seulement elle dort en toi mais je sais qu'Alianté te l'as déjà dit. Tu dois apprendre à la maîtriser. Mais surtout tu dois apprendre l'ancienne magie, cette magie est basée entièrement sur les sentiments, le plus fort mais aussi le plus difficile à maîtriser est l'amour. C'est celui que ta mère à utiliser en se sacrifiant. Il existe aussi les sentiments négatifs mais tu n'en tireras jamais rien de bon. Si un jour tu en fait l'expérience promets moi que jamais tu ne resteras sur ces sentiments, ils te font croire que tu es puissant mais ce n'est qu'un leurre. Et de toute façon ces sentiments ne sont d'aucune utilité contre Voldemort, il se nourrit de haine et de colère alors cela ne fera que le renforcer. Tu as compris?

Oui je pense que j'ai compris, mais je l'apprendrais comment cette magie? Dans un monde?

Non et c'est aussi pourquoi je suis là aussi, tu dois lire ces trois livrets et après ce sera à toi de savoir comment la maîtriser. C'est très personnel cette magie, donc personne ne l'utilisera de la même manière que toi expliqua-t-il en faisant apparaître trois gros pavés sous les yeux exorbités du jeune homme.

J'appelle pas ça des livrets moi souffla-t-il sans pouvoir quitter les livres des yeux, mais je vous promets que je ferais tout pour ne pas que vous soyez fier de moi et que je ne vous déçoive pas.

Voyons Harry depuis le temps que je suis ton parcours tu ne m'as jamais déçu et tu ne me décevra jamais, tu as sauvé deux peuple tu te rends compte ça fait des milliers de vie. Tu as réussi à ramener un homme du bon coté. La seule chose que je te reproche c'est ce que bien des gens te reproche. Pense plus à toi et moins aux autres, tu vas finir par te détruire en continuant comme ça. Je sais que maintenant qu'il y a Mayaween ça va mieux mais fais attention à toi, promets moi.

Je ne peux pas vous promettre ça Merlin expliqua le jeune homme en se levant et en allant regarder par la fenêtre, en bas il voyait tout ses mais en train de jouer dans l'eau. Je ne peux pas, autrement ce ne serai tout simplement plus moi, si je vois quelqu'un en mauvaise posture je suis obligé de l'aider. Certain penseraient qu'il s'agit d'une faiblesse mais moi je pense que c'est une force. Je sais que vous aussi vous connaissez cette sensation qui s'empare de votre corps et de votre coeur quand une personne vous dit simplement merci. Je sais c'est peut-être aussi hypocrite et égoïste de ma part mais je ne sais pas, c'est comme si je ne pouvais pas faire autrement. Je vous promets néanmoins que j'essayerai de faire des efforts mais je ne peux pas vous promettre que je ferai passer ma vie avant celle des autres. Puis il ajouta plus bas, juste pour lui bien que Merlin l'entendit: et de toute manière c'est ce que veux le monde sorcier et eux il ne permettrai pas.

Harry je comprends ton point de vue déclara le mage puis il reprit ce pourquoi il était venu, en tout cas maintenant je vais te dire le dernier point qui m'a mené à venir te rencontrer aujourd'hui. Je sais que je t'avais dit que ton apprentissage durerait environ 7ans mais tu n'en as plus besoin presque et tu n'en as plus le temps. Alors il te restera seulement deux monde, le prochain continuera sur un nouvel aspect du combat et le dernier tu verra par toi même. Bon je vais devoir, y aller. Je pense que cette fois aussi ce n'est qu'un au revoir. Prends soin de toi et de ta fiancée lança le mage en disparaissant ensuite avec Hedwige dans une brise d'air qui rempli d'un coup la pièce.

Harry sourit en se disant que finalement le dénouement serait là plus tôt que prévu. Il se changea en tenue plus décontractée et retourna auprès de ses amis, toujours songeur quant aux deux mondes qui lui restaient à visiter. Il n'eut même pas le temps de dire quelque chose que Archi, Sirius et Genzo le prirent et le jetèrent dans la piscine tout habillé en riant. Quand il émergea il fut aveuglé par un flash venant d'un appareil photo que tenait Hikaru. Il se hissa avec souplesse hors de l'eau, ses vêtements et surtout sa chemise blanche collant et moulant son corps d'athlète d'une façon divine. Sanaë toujours prête pour un petit commentaire lança avec un sourire:

Mais c'est qu'il c'est encore bien développé notre petit Ryry. Je suis sure que tu dois faire tourner toutes les têtes, je dois dire que tu es très mignon.

Puis soudain sans qu'elle ne se rende compte, Maya passa derrière elle et l'a poussa dans l'eau sous le rire des autres, elle se plaça sur le rebord de la piscine avec les mains sur les hanches et la regarda d'un air sévère.

C'est bon je rigolais Maya pas la peine de te mettre dans un état pareil mais avoues qu'il est mignon expliqua Sanaë en s'approchant du bord de la piscine, puis soudain avec un sourire sadique elle attrapa le bras de la jeune amazone et la tira aussi dans l'eau.

Bientôt dans le jardin de Wish Home se fut la débandade la plus totale, tout le monde se courrait après pour se lancer dans l'eau. Ils s'amusèrent cette après-midi là comme Harry l'avait fait rarement dans sa vie, et ça lui permettait de revivre un peu. Finalement vers 17h tout le monde était soit sur des chaises longues, soit allongé sur l'herbe sur de grandes serviettes de bains. Le jeune homme lui avait opté pour une serviette sur l'herbe, sa compagne étant vite venue se blottir dans le creux de ses bras et sans qu'il ne sache vraiment comment il avait fait, il s'endormit.

Quand il rouvrit les paupières il se rendit compte qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans la réalité mais dans une grande prairie, puis alors qu'il cherchait où il se trouvait, une voix se fit entendre. Une voix sifflante qu'il détestait par dessus tout, Voldemort ainsi qu'une quinzaine de mangemorts se trouvaient là et ils entouraient tous un autre mangemort qui était déjà assez mal au point. Le mage noir se tenait sur un mangemort et Harry à son grand plaisir vit un bandage ensanglanté autour de son abdomen. Il était aussi fière de passer inaperçu aux yeux du mage noir, mais comment se faisait-il d'ailleurs que ce dernier ne le sente pas? Il eut sa réponse quand son médaillon chauffa doucement d'une chaleur réconfortante. Il se força à regarder ce qu'il se passait. Il se figea d'horreur quand il reconnut son professeur de potions, blessé de partout et perdant une grande quantité de sang.

Severus, moi qui te considérais comme un de mes plus fidèles serviteurs, tu n'es qu'un traître, tu as choisi le mauvais coté siffla la voix menaçante du mage noir.

Oh non saloperie de serpent visqueux, j'ai choisi le bon camps et au moins si je meurs j'aurait la conscience tranquille, un jour vous verrez ce sera votre fin lança Severus, après tout si il devait mourir se disait-il autant mourir la tête haute.

Si c'est ce que tu veux lança le mage noir en levant sa baguette.

Nonnnnnnnnnnn hurla Harry en se réveillant.

Il regarda autour de lui et vit que tout ses amis le regardait inquiet, il murmura un « oh mon dieu » et se hâta de transplanner en criant:

Mizi tiens toi prête vas y'avoir un blessé.

Quand il arriva dans la clairière Voldemort s'apprêtait à lancer le sort de la mort mais Harry, un jour s'était promis de ne plus laisser personne mourir sous ses yeux et il lança le plus puissamment possible des bourrasques de vents envoyant ainsi valdinguer le mage noir et ses partisans dans les taillis. Il s'approcha de son maître de potions qui gisait à terre presque inconscient. Il le souleva en essayant de transplanner mais il se rendit compte que le choc risquerait de lui être fatal. Il baffa un peu son maître pour lui faire reprendre ses esprits. Ce dernier ouvrit les paupières et murmura:

Potter

Oui professeur ne vous en faite pas je vais vous ramenez à l'abris mais je vais devoir vous portez vous êtes trop mal au point, puis voyant qu'il allait répliquer, vous n'avez pas le choix ne toute façon je ne vous laisserai pas crevé comme ça.

Soudain dans un spasme de douleur, il reperdit conscience. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil aux mangemorts et les vit en train d'essayer de se dépêtrer des massifs de verdure. Souriant avec un air sadique, il lança une boule de feu qui fit vite tout s'embrasé, y compris les robes des mangemorts qui se hâtèrent de transplanner. Il regarda son maître de potions et son teint encore plus blafard que d'habitude lui indiqua qu'il devait faire vite. Se foutant du ministère et de leur restriction, il prit une feuille par terre et murmura un portus pour le transformer en portoloin. Il le mit dans la main de son professeur en tenant aussi lui même la feuille. Il atterrit dans le salon, en ayant miraculeusement gardé son équilibre. Il vit que tout le monde avait sursauté et qu'ils regardaient aussi le pauvre homme se vider de son sang. Harry sachant qu'il devait se dépêcher cria plusieurs ordres dans une vitesse record.

Loxian, prépare une chambre rapidement, Mixi occupes toi des instruments médicaux, Kyle amène moi à la chambre et Mizi suit nous, on va avoir besoin de toi.

Et sans laisser à quiconque le temps d'en placer une, il monta à l'étage avec son professeur toujours mourrant dans les bras. Il entendit des pas à sa suite et su qu'il s'agissait de la guérisseuse. L'elfe répondant au nom de Kyle se dépêchait avec ses petites jambes et le mena à la chambre. Harry ne pu s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand il vit que les tapisseries étaient toute vertes. Il posa son blessé sur le lit et attendit l'elfe qui arriva dans la seconde. Quand elle vit son état de prêt elle fut encore plus horrifiée mais elle se remit vite en mode médecin et demanda au jeune homme de l'assister et cela même si il n'avait aucune notion en matière de médecine. Elle administra une potion venu de nulle part au professeur puis lui découpa ses vêtements et demanda à Harry de désinfecter les plaies pendant qu'elle les recousait. Cela dura un bon moment car il se vidait littéralement de son sang. Ce ne fut que trois bonnes heures plus tard que la guérisseuse déclara qu'il était hors danger. Elle alla se laver les mains et dit simplement à Harry qui était sur un fauteuil à coté du lit:

Je vais voir les autres, tu viens ou tu veilles sur lui?

Je vais un peu veiller sur lui, dites à Loxian de vous préparer à manger. Je suis désolé je vous ai fait venir et je peux même pas rester avec vous, mais je ne peux pas le laisser seule dans cet état là. En plus j'ai eu des flashes encore en le portant, je ne l'avais jamais vu comme ça mais il a toujours été seul et malheureux et je ne veux pas qu'il soit seul ici.

Ne t'en fait pas pour nous, je comprends et les autres aussi. Compte sur nous si jamais tu veux te reposer, on viendra veiller sur lui.

A ta place je dirais pas ça pour Sirius, il serait capable de le tuer dans son sommeil s'exclama-t-il en faisant un sourire.

Le jeune mariée rigola puis sortit de la pièce en sachant que le blessé était en de très bonnes mains. Elle était fière du jeune homme, il l'avait secondé comme un maître. Elle entra dans le salon et toutes les conversations se turent. Voyant leurs regards avides de savoir par rapport à ce qui se passait, elle leur expliqua le peu qu'elle savait à savoir que le professeur avait été découvert et qu'il avait failli se faire tuer si Harry n'était pas apparu. Ensuite elle demanda à Loxian de préparer le repas comme lui avait dit le jeune homme et quand ils passèrent à table personne n'avait bien faim même Archi qui d'habitude se gavait à chaque repas. Maya demanda un plateau aux elfes et décida d'emmener un peu à manger à son compagnon. Elle le sentait qu'il était fatigué mais connaissant son fiancé elle savait qu'il ne quitterait pas de sitôt le chevet de son professeur et même si il le détestait. Elle frappa doucement contre la porte et entra, Harry était sur son fauteuil le regard perdu dans le vide. Il sourit quand il vit sa compagne s'approcher de lui, elle posa le plateau sur le bureau et vint s'asseoir sur ses genoux, ils demeurèrent ainsi en silence pendant une dizaine de minute jusqu'à ce que la jeune princesse ne le brise:

Comment est ce qu'il va?

Il va mieux, il a déjà reprit des couleurs depuis tout à l'heure, je pense qu'il reprendra connaissance dans la nuit.

Tu sais que tu as encore sauvé une vie aujourd'hui?

Oui mais sans lui je serai mort en première année, ce n'est pas une dette. Tu sais bien que je n'aime pas voir les gens souffrir, on doit aider les gens. Et puis même si je ne l'aime pas ce n'est pas une raison, c'est un être humain et je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de sacrifice pour espionner les plans de Voldemort. Mais tu vois c'est encore une injustice du monde sorcier, moi on m'as mit sur un piédestal quand j'était bébé pour une chose que je n'ai même pas le souvenir d'avoir fait. Et les hommes comme lui, on les met au second plan parce que leur tête ne nous revient pas. Fudge n'est qu'un crétin. Au fait Maya! continua-t-il mais voyant qu'elle ne répondait pas il baissa les yeux et vit qu'elle s'était endormie tendrement dans ses bras.

Il sourit et de loin lança un sort sur le canapé pour le transformer en lit et la posa délicatement dessus en l'embrassant sur le front, puis il retourna se mettre sur son fauteuil.

Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez cette vision là de la vie dit un voix faible le sortant ainsi de ses pensées

A suivreuuuuhhhhh

R&R.

Angel of shadow : Oula ma fic a l'air merveilleuse comment tu l'as décrit. Je suis heureuse en tout cas qu'elle plaise toujours autant au lecteur. Je te remercie de m'avoir fais part de tes sentiments vis-à-vis de celle-ci ça me rassure et ça m'encourage pour la suite. Michiii de tout cœur et bzouuuuuu

Underphoenix : et vi ça faisait une paye que je n'avais pas mis en ligne mais c'était parce qu'on m'a opéré des yeux et je n'ai toujours pas le droit de trop rester sur le pc lol (heureusement que mes parents ne sont pas là ce w.e sinon a pu de mili mourru lol). En tout cas michi pour ton pitit mot ça fé plaisir. Bzouuuu

Arala : Moi fatiguée ? je suis jamais fatiguée (sauf quand j'ai 4heure d'éco géné le vendredi aprem ça cé mortel lol) Non je sais que tu parlais pas de ça mais ne t'en fais pas je vais bien je n'ai pas mourru au bloc et mes yeux vont un peu mieu donc po de soucis. AH et pour Dumby je ne sais pas koi te dire moi aussi j'ai envi de lui foutre un pain dans la tête mais je crois que je vais quand même me retenir. Mais ne t'en fais pas là on a encore un ou deux chapter puis on le reverra à nouveau le vieillard. En tout cas michi pour ta review ça fé plaisir de voir qui y'en a qui continu d'en laisser même si je fait rarement (voir jamais) les R&R. Michiii ! Bzouuuuu

Angelofdead : lol je suis dsl merlin ne donnera pas de cours à Harry même si là il l'a bien guidé. Mais en fait Merlin est un perso assez énigmatique de ma fic et si j'arrive à faire ce que je veux tout sera pitêtre expliqué à la fin. Bzouuuuu et michi

Sahada : oulalalala je te fais rever lol. C'est bien les rêves je trouve moi, pk presque toute les idées que j'ai-je les trouve en rêve lol. C'est bizarre non ? Mais bon je suis bizarre d'origine alors c'est po un scoup. EN tout cas michii et à bientôt.

Audery : Ahhh une nouvelle lectrice lol si tu en ai seulement au chapter 2 je pense pas que tu verras la RAR mais bon pour lorsque tu seras ici lol. Allez michii et bzouuuu

Miladjajda : HIHIHIHIHIHI (rire sadique lol) tu préfères cette fin là ou celle du dernier chapter. Pourquoi je sens des ondes si négatives qui se dirigent vers moi lol ? Alors voila quelques expliquation de Merlychou. Michi pour la reviews bzouuuu

Hisoka : Oh ami lyonnais comment que tu vas ? hihihihi premier du championnat avec 11 point d'avance sur les marseillais on est trop fort. ALLEZ l'OL. Ah vi zut là cé po un forum de foot pour les supporters de l'OL j'avais oublier. Alors michi pour ta review ça fait plaisir j'espère que tu as aimé ce chapter comme les autres. Bzouuuuu

Super Ana : Yes I'm back but why you write tout le temps en anglais. Heiiiinn pk moi je voulais me la jouer en répondant en anglais alors mais ça révèle trop la médiocrité de mon nivo alors je m'en passé lol. ET pour les yeux je sais po trop ce qu'il ont fait je sais que cé en rapport avec les muscles dérrière mais je sais po. Allez bzouuuu

Marrypier : tu voulais une suite en voila une lol mais je suppose que là aussi tu veux une suite mais fodra un pitit peu attendre lol. Bzouuu et michiii

Elaur : voila une suite digne de mon esprit tordue surtout la fin. En tout cas michiii et bzouuuu a+

Onarluca : je crois que tu es la revieweuse qui m'a toujours le plus suivis ça fé vachement plaisir de voir que cette fic te botte du début à jusque là. Tu es l'un des seule à m'en laisser tout le temps et ça rassure pk j'ai l'impression qui y'en a de moin en moins qui aimes. En tout cas je te fais plein de poutou poutou et te remercie encore.

Mushu : Oh comme dans Mulan lol dsl c'était po drole.Merci pour ta revier mais s'il te plait mets ciao BellA la prochaine fois pk jusqu'à preuve du contraire je suis une fille lol. Merciii encore pour ton chtit mot et a+

Kika : j'ai rien fait exploser moi lol, c'est les reviewer qui l'ont fais et ça ne me déplais nullement je vais rajouter lol. Merci pour toute tes review et à bientôt

Thealie : et vi un peu cour mais dès la cinquantaine ils sont plus longt je te promets. Bah avec Merlin je suis pas trop exprimer dessus je préfère rester dans la simplicité sinon cé trop compliqué pour moi. Allez bzouuu et michi

Cicin : Ne t'inquiète pas je me rétabli peu à peu mais les yeux cé délicat lol. Allez bzouuuu et michii.

Satya : me fait pas un infarcus te plait pk ya deux chapter en une semaine lol. Et saute pas trop haut pk ya le plafond au sinon. Et pour la grandeur je suis dsl je fais comme je peu je n'ai pas trop le choix mais si tu veux des longs chapter va voir mes one shot (cè pas des slash) ils font environ plus de 50pages chacun lol. Allez bzouuu et michi

Kungzoune : ta pas plus compliqué en pseudo lool ? Allez je te laisse je commence à avoir malà la tête et cé mauvais signe pour mes yeux ça. Allez bzouu et michi encore.

Ptilaby : des idées quelles idées lol , je ne vois pas de koi tu parless ! et pour le pitit potter je crois que je té tout dis par msn allez bzouuu accro à la souris.

Ouf voila j'ai fini mais j'ai mal à la tête lol mais ne vous inquiétez pas cé po vos review seulement l'écran. Alors j'ai une derniere chose à demander pour les deux derniers monde je coince et je voudrai en fait les faire par des long OS pk je me sens pasd'attaque de faire des quantité de chapter .

voila michi à tous et à la semaine prochaine

Mili


	49. Pétage de câbles

**_ET voila un nouveau chapter, bonne lecture à tous….._**

****

****

****

**_48 : Pétage de câbles_**

Je ne pensais pas que vous aviez cette vision là de la vie dit un voix faible le sortant ainsi de ses pensées.

Je vous demande pardon déclara Harry en regardant les deux prunelles noirs de son professeur de potions.

Je pensais que vous étiez un garçon qui faisait tout pour être le centre d'intérêt de tout le monde mais je dois vous avouer Potter que tout ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes revenu m'a beaucoup surpris. Et votre jeune amie semble croire en vous.

Vous savez professeur je crois que ce n'est pas trop le moment de parler de tout ça, comment vous sentez vous? Je peux aller chercher mon amie guérisseuse si vous souffrez trop, vous verrez elle est beaucoup plus douce que Mme Pomfresh.

Non ça va je me sens bien, enfin mieux plutôt mais je suis fatigué, on dirait que je me suis prit des tonnes de rocher sur la tête.

Vous en faites pas ça passera après une bonne nuit de repos. Rendormez vous professeur je veillerai sur vous cette nuit et j'empêcherai Sirius de venir vous tuer en douce dit-il en essayant de rire et cela marcha bien quand il vit l'esquisse d'un sourire sur le visage de son professeur de potion.

Ce dernier referma les yeux et s'endormit à nouveau. Harry sachant que la nuit allait être longue fit apparaître les trois "livrets" que lui avait donné Merlin sur l'ancienne magie. A sa stupeur, il se plongea tellement dedans qu'il ne vit pas la nuit passer. Il avait appris beaucoup de chose mais la principale était que la base de cette magie était le mélange des sorts normaux en liant ses sentiments. Mais plus le sentiment était puissant plus le sortilège ou la malédiction lancée serait puissant. Tout n'était qu'une question d'intensité. Finalement las de lire, il se leva et grimaça quand il entendit ses genoux craquer, il se dirigea vers sa compagne et vit qu'elle dormait toujours profondément. Il alla ensuite vers la fenêtre et contempla la vue qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il devait se trouver sur la partie de la maison qui donnait sur l'un des coté Ouest du château, il y avait une immense étendue verte et en fouillant dans ses souvenirs perdus, il se souvint vaguement que son père utilisait ce terrain pour jouer au quidditch. Il vit au loin le soleil commencer à se lever et c'était absolument magnifique. Il alla dans la salle de bain adjacente et se passa la tête sous l'eau pour reprendre un peu ses esprits face à cette longue nuit. Il se rassit dans son fauteuil et attendit le réveil des deux dormeurs. Comme il s'y attendait ce fut sa compagne qui ouvrit les yeux la première, elle se leva et vint se poser contre le torse musclé de son compagnon.

Tu es resté éveillé toute la nuit?

Oui, il est revenu à lui dans la nuit mais il s'est vite rendormi et toi ma puce tu as bien dormi?

Mouiii dit-elle en se blottissant encore un peu plus dans ses bras, mais bon mon coussin préféré n'était pas là! Tu aurais du te reposer un peu Harry, tu vas finir par tomber malade à force de t'en faire pour tout et rien. Ma mère t'a dit de veiller sur moi mais j'ai plus l'impression que c'est l'inverse.

Mais oui et tu as raison, si tu ne serais pas là je serai mort depuis longtemps ça c'est vrai dit-il avec un air malicieux. Allez va prendre ta douche et change toi.

La jeune femme se leva et l'embrassa tendrement avant de quitter la pièce. Le survivant soupira puis repris sa contemplation du mur, mais bien qu'il ne l'ai pas vu un sourire persistait sur ses lèvres. Un gémissement sonore le sortit de sa torpeur et il vit son professeur enfin réveiller en tentant de se redresser, il fut à coté de lui en quelques secondes et l'aida du mieux qu'il pu. Il regarda avec dégoût les bandages imbibés de sang qui recouvraient son corps. Il semblait tout de même en meilleure forme que la vieille.

Je ne sais pas ce que votre amie m'a donné Potter mais c'est très efficace, d'habitude je suis hors secteur pour une bonne semaine.

Je sais Mizi est une formidable guérisseuse! Vous vous sentez mieux alors c'est une bonne nouvelle parce que ce n'était pas joyeux comme je vous ai trouvé hier. Mais ce qui nous inquiétait le plus était l'énorme quantité de sang que vous avez perdu expliqua Harry sans remarquer l'air interrogateur et surtout incrédule de son maître de potions. Vous voulez manger quelque chose un peu?

Potter, pourquoi vous faites tout ça? Vous me détestez, vous auriez pu très bien me laisser mourir sur place. Ça vous airait arrangé de ne plus m'avoir dans vos pattes. Sans oubliez que pendant cinq ans je ne vous ai pas mené la vie facile.

Ah dit Harry en passant sa main dans ses cheveux ce qui les ébouriffa encore plus que d'habitude, j'aurai préféré que vous posiez cette question après ou beaucoup plus tard. Mais bon je vais être honnête avec vous, je vous ai sauvé surtout pour deux raisons. Tout d'abord parce que vous n'avez jamais dit à Voldemort que seul Remus savait où j'étais passé. Vous avez du recevoir je ne sais combien de Doloris mais pour moi c'est ça c'est déclanché quand il l'a fait sur vous Lundi, je regardais par l'entrebâillement de la porte et ça a déclenché quelques chose dans ma tête qui as fait s'évanouir toute la haine ou colère que j'avais contre vous. Et deuxièmement c'est à cause de mon père.

Votre père lâcha hargneusement Severus en étant tout de même surpris.

Oui mon père, répondit Harry, maman et lui m'ont écrit une lettre, je ne sais pas de quand elle date précisément mais le danger était déjà bien présent sur ma famille en tout cas mon père m'as écrit quelques choses. Il m'a demandé de retrouver un homme qui s'appelle Severus Rogue, qui avait été à l'école en même temps que lui et que je devait lui faire lire la lettre.

Le jeune homme chercha dans sa poche et sortit les deux parchemins, il prit en main celui de son père et le tendit à son professeur qui le regardait avec un soupçon bien visible. Mais devant bien ça au jeune homme qui l'avait sauvé, il prit la lettre et lu. Quand il arriva au passage qui le concernait, il ouvrit la bouche de stupeur et regarda le jeune homme qui attendait qu'il finisse.

Professeur, je sais que vous lui en voulez mais il est sincère, je ne sais pas pourquoi mais je le sent. Je sais vous allez dire que je suis comme mon père, que je me mêle de ce qui me regarde pas, que j'ai la grosse tête mais je dois vous dire une chose. L'année dernière après ce que j'ai vu dans votre pensine, où je ne m'étais nullement amusé contrairement à ce que vous pensez, tout mon monde c'est écroulé. Tout le monde, y compris les professeurs, me disait que mon père était quelqu'un d'extraordinaire, j'étais fier d'être son fils mais l'année dernière je n'ai jamais eu aussi honte de ma vie de m'appeler Potter et d'être le fils de mon père. En tout cas je pense qu'il était sincère.

Soudain on toqua à la porte et Severus songeur rendit la lettre au jeune homme. Le survivant sourit en voyant Mizi toujours souriante s'approcher du lit. Il étouffa un rire quand il vit la mine sidérée de son professeur en la voyant arriver.

Vous êtes une... une

Oui une elfe, je suis Mizi dit-elle souriante, comment vous sentez vous aujourd'hui ? Je crois Harry que nous devons changer les bandages.

D'acc, je te suis, au fait je n'ai pas fait les présentations, alors Sévérus Rogue, voila Imelda ou Mizi comme elle l'a si bien dit elle même.

Puis ils se mirent à nettoyer les plaies ce qui ne manqua pas de faire grincer son professeur des dents à cause des petits picotements, puis ils lui remirent des bandages bien sérés. Quand tout fut finit, la guérisseuse permis au professeur de se lever mais il du tout ne même se faire aider par Harry.

Harry, laisses je vais demander à Van de m'aider à l'emmener jusqu'à la salle à manger, toi vas prendre une douche et te changer, tu ressembles à un mort vivant comme ça. Je suppose que tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit?

Bah de toute façon je n'aurais pas trouver le sommeil, tu es sur que ça ne dérangera pas Van de t'aider?

Arrêtes de jouer à ce petit jeu avec moi Monsieur Potter, tu es dans un état de fatigue assez important, as tu oui ou non utiliser les éléments hier?

Oui j'ai du utiliser des bourrasques admit le jeune homme en baissant la tête mais il la releva très vite et déposa son professeur sur le lit et en sortant de la pièce il lança à son amie. Je sais ce que tu vas me dire Mizi, mais c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout, si je ne l'avais pas fait il aurait mourut et tu sais bien que je ne veux pas que ça arrive et cela pour personne. Je ne laisserai plus personne tomber devant moi et cela même si je dois crever d'épuisements.

Et il sortit dans le couloir où se trouvait le mari de la guérisseuse et l'autre couple elfique.

Elle va avoir besoin de vous dit-il durement avant de s'engouffrer dans sa chambre en faisant claquer la porte assez fortement.

Les trois elfes eurent vite fait de pénétrer dans la chambre pour trouver le maître de potion assez surpris et la jeune femme elfe la mine baissée et triste. Elle regardait par terre mais elle la releva quand elle sentit son mari la prendre dans ses bras.

Il faut faire quelques choses, il est épuisé, il va finir par faire une bêtise si il continue comme ça sanglota-t-il.

Désolé d'interrompre tout ce beau monde mais on peut m'expliquer? Potter a veillé sur moi toute la nuit?

Oui il a veillé sur vous mais il était déjà très fatigué à cause des évènements de samedi soir et il ne veut pas que l'on s'inquiète pour lui. Il sait que l'on tien à lui mais il arrive pas à s'y faire, pendant tellement longtemps on lui a demander de tout donner que maintenant il donne toujours tout mais des fois comme depuis le début de la semaine, il se donne à fond mais il faut qu'il se repose.

T'en fais pas Mizi on va s'en occuper si Maya ne s'en occupe pas avant et je pense qu'on peut lui faire confiance sur ce point dit calmement Wess d'un ton rassurant, pour le moment je crois que nous devons aidé le professeur à descendre.

Il prit un bras du professeur et le passa derrière sa nuque et van fit de même de l'autre coté, ils arrivèrent en bas où tous étaient déjà réuni excepté les deux amoureux. Bien sur pour ne pas changer les habitudes, Sirius et Severus se foudroyèrent du regard mais las de tout ce cinéma Sirius se leva et aida le professeur à s'asseoir correctement sans rouvrir ses blessures. Les autres maraudeurs furent très surpris par ce qu'il venait de voir et quand ils interrogèrent Patmol du regard ce dernier haussa juste les épaules. Ils furent tous sortit de leur torpeur lorsqu'ils virent Maya le teint blanc et des larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Pourquoi, il fait ça ? Harry, il m'aime plus dit-elle en s'effondrant en larme.

Elendil fut à coté d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire, puis la prit dans ses bras en la berçant doucement.

Pourquoi tu dis une chose pareille, bien sur qu'il t'aime!

Je ne sais pas il est rentré dans la chambre et quand je lui ai dit qu'il devrait se reposer, il s'est fâché et a fait demi tour puis il a disparu dans les couloirs et j'arrive pas à le retrouver. Je n'ai rien fait de mal mais il avait une mine affreuse.

Je sais calme toi maintenant il ne faut...

Taisez vous interrompit Severus.

Quoi s'outra la femme elfe.

Ecoutez, on dirait de la musique souffla le maître des potions.

Tous se turent et ils entendirent en écho une mélodie au piano puis une voix extrêmement puissante et mélodieuse retentit et les simples paroles percutèrent le coeur de chacun mais surtout de l'amazone qui su à cet instant que son interprétation de l'attitude de son compagnon était mauvaise.

Lune  
Qui là-haut s'allume  
Sur  
Les toits de la ville  
Vois  
Comme un homme  
Peut souffrir d'amour

Bel  
Astre solitaire  
Qui meurt  
Quand revient le jour  
Entends  
Monter vers toi  
La chant de la terre

Entends le cri  
D'un homme qui a mal  
Pour qui  
Un million d'étoiles  
Ne valent  
Pas les yeux de celle  
Qu'il aime  
D'un amour mortel  
Lune

Lune  
Qui là-haut s'embrume  
Avant  
Que le jour ne vienne  
Entends  
Rugir le cœur  
De la bête humaine

C'est la complainte  
D'un homme qui a peur  
Qui pleure  
Sa détresse folle  
Sa voix  
Par monts et par vaux  
S'envole  
Pour arriver jusqu'à toi  
Lune !

Veille  
Sur ce monde étrange  
Qui mêle  
Sa vois au chœur des anges

Lune  
Qui là-haut s'allume  
Pour  
Éclairer ma plume  
Vois  
Comme un homme  
Peut souffrir d'amour  
D'amour

(Lune / Notre Dame de Paris)

Quand tout fut finit tout le monde se tu, les deux maraudeuses étaient soufflées par le talent du jeune homme, et Sanaë était fier des progrès de son petit protégé. Tous le monde venait de passer un moment assez désagréable, on avait compris à travers les paroles du jeune homme toute la douleurs qu'il ressentait mais aussi la peur qui hantait son coeur. En tout cas la jeune amazone remonta dans sa chambre en courant presque et souffla de soulagement en voyant le survivant allongé sur le lit en train de dormir paisiblement. Elle s'approcha et trouva sur le bord du lit, une rose comme elle les adorait, blanche avec un liseré rouge et un petit mot:

_Je suis désolé de ma réaction ma puce, pardonne moi mais je suis un peu à fleur de peau en ce moment. Je crois que je vais me reposer si je ne veux pas faire quelque chose que je risque de regretter. J'ai donné tout les ordres qu'il fallait à Loxian, occupez vous bien du professeur Rogue et évite s'il te plaît qu'ils ne s'entretuent avec Sirius. Je t'aime et pardonne moi encore je n'ai été qu'un imbécile._

_Je te dit à tout à l'heure, amusez vous bien tous._

_Harry.P_

Elle s'approcha de son fiancé et caressa tendrement sa joue du revers de sa main et déposa un tendre baiser sur ses lèvres. Elle alla tirer les rideaux pour empêcher la lumière de pénétrer dans la chambre et elle redescendit au salon et ne voyant personne elle se dirigea à la salle à manger ou tout le monde mangeait avec plus ou moins d'appétit. Quand elle arriva tout le monde souffla de soulagement rien qu'en voyant que ses yeux étaient redevenus brillant et rieurs.

Il a décidé de se reposer un peu finalement, il nous a dit qu'il fallait bien s'occuper du professeur et aussi qu'on devait s'amuser expliqua-t-elle.

Ne t'en fait pas je lui donnerai une ou deux potions qui l'aideront à reprendre un peu du poils de la bête mais c'est sure qu'il avait besoin de repos déclara Mizi. En tout cas, il joue toujours aussi bien, mais c'est encore une nouvelle chanson qu'il nous a sortit.

Vous voulez me dire que celui qui chantait tout à l'heure c'était Potter? demanda incrédule Sévérus

Je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un apprendre aussi vite, mais lorsqu'il était avec nous, il ne composait pas encore ses propres chansons se réjouit Sanaë.

Et encore tu ne l'as pas entendu jouer à notre mariage avec Maya, il nous on fait un duo splendide et il avait tout prévu. C'était grandiose rajouta Van.

Et oui Sévérus dit Remus, tu ne connais pas Harry comme eux, et peu en se monde peut se venter de le connaître vraiment ou de moins en grande partie et cela pas même Mlle Granger et Mr Weasley. Je crois qu'ici celle qui le connaît le mieux c'est Maya et tu as vu que quelques fois elle aussi était débordée.

Bon allez et si aujourd'hui on se faisait une journée film?

Film? s'écrièrent les trois quart de la table.

Bah vous verrez bien lança Nawaëlle en se rendant dans le salon.

Elle mit la TV en route et mit un film assez long pour occupez tout le monde, un film assez reconnu et très récent qu'elle et Sarah avait découvert depuis trois ans car il s'agissait d'une trilogie. Elle sourit en voyant les elfes regarder étonner la cité de Foncombe. En effet elle avait décidé de leur passé la trilogie du seigneur des anneaux comme ça, ça les occuperait tout le reste de la journée.

RAR :

Mushu : Ahahahahah je suis trop forte lol, et ne t'en fais pas pour les deux derniers monde j'ai tout en tête il ne me manque plus que le temps de les écrire et hélas je n'en aurais plus bcp avant mi juillet. Mais ne vous en faite po je tien le choc je n'arreterai rien. Bzouuuu a+

Jennifer Evans : Ne t'inquiète pas pour les deux derniers monde, ce ne serais po des OS à proprement parlé et à part. En fait je lé mettrai à la suite sans aucun changement. La seule différence notoire sera que y'ora un chapter pour un monde et le chapter sera trééé long. Voila et pour le reste de tes questions, je te diré que non. Personne d'autre ne les suivrons. Allez bzouuuuu

Audery : lol tout a été dis dans le mail et sur msn bzouuuu

Hop'eyes : hihihi c'est le but de voir les personnage un peu différent. Ma fic est quand même tré OOC donc je pense que je dois tout voir différent. Et Rogue en fait parti. EN plus il est pas si detestable que ça lol. Allez bzouuu a+

Miladjadja : hihih ce genre de fin cé du made in mam'zelle mili. Mais là j'ai été moins michante lol. ET pas mal pour le monde d'animaux ce serai space quand même lol. Allez chao

Niil-iste : oula subjuguée ? c'est très fort comme mot quand même. Elle est si bonne que ça ? je ne m'en rend même pas compte. Pour moi c'est juste une fic très longue lol et un peu farfelue et tirant bcp sur le R. lol Allez bzouuu.

S-jennifer-S : michi d'avoir repris quelques minutes pour me laisser ce mot. Bzouuu

Angel of shadow : Merci pour ce compliment bzouuu

Sahada : Comment je fais ? humm bonne question je crois que je suis folle sur les bords et hélas ça se répercute à mort sur ma fic lol. Allez bzouuu

Marrypier : une voyante ? moi ? ou toi ? lol je te laisse cette honneur pk si cé comme la dingue le matin à la radio jé du soucis à me faire.. ATTENTION UN BO JOUR COMMENCE pt2r bzouuuu

Geobabault ; bas de rien lol. Me remercier deux fois en une review cé flatteur. Michi bcp bzouuuuu

Edolie : et vi une nouvelle et j'en suis tout à fait neureuse, bienvenue chez les revieuwer de mili. Et pour sevie tu verras bien dans ce chapter. Bzouuu

Hisoka : j'ai rien à y redire sauf ALLEZ L'OL lol on é irrécupérable

Paco ; okay adjugé pour les dernier chapter, je les ferai en mode XXL lol. Alors ne t'en fais pas pour le moment je continue comme ça. Allez bzouuuu

Super-ana : meuhh non ne te sens po stupide car…. Tu avais raison.. clap clap clap. Michi pour éviter l'anglais je suis nulle tu veux po me faire faire un stage intensif non ? J'ai 8 de moyenne et cé bien partie pour que ke jé moins o bac et cé grave lol. Snif snif jé po eu de colasch pour paques snif Allez bzouuu

Onarluca : michi michi bp. Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à dire sauf te remercier activement. Bzouu à la semaine prochaine.

Kika : des records de reviews, j'ai honte de le dire mais j'en suis fiere, c'est trèès flatteur. Alors michii bzouu à +

Thealie : vi je les réconcilie, j'en ai eu vaguement le courage lol et pour le reste j'ai toute les idées alors ne t'en fais pas lol. Bzouuu

Kobe 23. michi bcp

Elaur : alors ce chapter est un pitit peu plus long que le précédent j'espère que tu aimeras bzouuu

Underphoenix : moi je ne vé jamais bien, j'ai de grave trouble psychologique je pense lol. Bah sans rire là j'en ai marre j'ai besoin de mon ordi moi. Et ne te plains po tu as des chapter lol allez bzouu

Arala : d'acoord j'attends impatiemment tes reviews pour la suite.Et regarde encore un miracle. C'est miraculeux ça non ? deux miracle en deux chapter pour les RAR ! lol et ne t'en fais pas je connaît les gundam lol Bzouuu

Satya : oula alors tu as fé bcp de sautage au plafond en peu de jour. Trois en une semaine fais attention à toi et à ton cœur. Allez bzouuu a+

Cicin : garder le suspense c'est ce que je veux faire de mieu pour avoir du succes (oula j'ai les cheville qui enflent)lol allez bzouuuu michi a+

Ptilaby : PAS HUMAINE ? Comment ta fé pour deviner ! lol bzouu

Allez chao à tous je vous dis à la semaine prochaine (mercredi je pense)

Bzouuu

Mili


	50. Buses

**_Allez je suis motivée ce soir, (un 18.5 en info ça aide lol enfin surtout l'oeuf en chocolat que j'ai gagné avec lol). Je fé les RAR en bas._**

****

**_Bonne lecture à tous et à zen bas….._**

****

****

****

**_49 : Buses_**

Il était 19heure quand Harry émergea de ses songes, il s'étira et alla prendre sa douche qu'il n'avait finalement pas prit le matin même à cause des évènements qu'il s'était passé. Il repensa d'ailleurs à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis qu'il était revenu dans ce monde, et en y repensant, il se rendit compte en effet qu'il était épuisé car entre la délivrance de Sirius, le Bal avec Voldy et l'aide à son professeur, il avait pompé une bonne partie de ses réserves. Il ressortit de la douche en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, puis alla voir dans le placard pour prendre une tenue très décontractée. Un sourire étira ses lèvres quand il vit son vieux Kimono, qui était usé à un point assez grave mais il s'en moquait il se trouvait très bien dedans. Il ne se souvenait plus du nombre de fois où ses amis et Maya avaient voulu s'en débarrasser tellement il était en mauvais état. Il le passa et flemmard de remettre ses cheveux correctement avec du gel, il les laissa en mode sauvage après tout il était fait comme ça et on ne pouvait rien y changer. Quand il arriva dans le salon, une vision assez stupéfiante s'offrit à sa vue, personne ne l'avait vu arrivé, ils étaient tous vautrés sur le divan et semblaient captivés par ce qu'il regardait à la TV. Il passa doucement derrière le canapé où les maraudeurs et Maya étaient assis et regarda le film qui les hypnotisait autant. Il éclata de rire en reconnaissant le seigneur des anneaux avec les elfes et tout les autres mythes qui s'y raccordait. Bien sur ce coup là tout le monde se rendit enfin compte de sa présence. Maya se mit debout sur le divan et enjamba le dossier pour lui sauter dessus et l'embrasser sauvagement.

Tu nous as fait peur ce matin enfin surtout moi, j'ai cru que tu ne m'aimais plus lâcha-t-elle avant de l'embrasser à nouveau.

Maya ne pense jamais un truc comme ça, tu sais bien que c'est faux repris Harry avant de l'embrasser aussi sauvagement et langoureusement que précédemment.

Hum hum, vous avez oubliez que vous n'êtes pas tout seul! lança Wess.

Mon dieu tu portes encore ce vieux kimono s'exclama incrédule Hikaru, ça fait plus de deux ans pour toi que tu l'as et je me demande comment ça se fait qu'il ne soit pas encore troué de partout. Déjà que tu le portais tout le temps quand tu étais chez nous, mais là il va partir en lambeau.

Mais vous allez arrêter un peu, moi je suis bien dedans alors arrêter un peu de vouloir le mettre à la poubelle, il est encore intact rétorqua en plaisantant le jeune homme puis une explosion dans la TV les fit tous se retourner pour regarder l'action, alors vous en pensez quoi du seigneur des anneaux? Hein Legolas?

Hum je suis plutôt bien fait je trouve dit-il en riant, non c'est un très bon folm, l'histoire est passionnante je n'ai pas vu le temps passé.

Un film rectifia le jeune homme, je les avais vu chez les Dursley et je les avais lu en livre quand j'étais petit, Dudley ne devait même pas savoir qu'il les avait. Mais bon c'est presque finit et vous professeur comment vous sentez vous?

Mieux Potter, je vous remercie pour m'avoir sauvé la vie répondit sincèrement Sévérus qui semblait avoir perdu son visage dure qu'il arborait tout le temps quand il était en cour.

Mon dieu, dite moi que je rêve souffla le jeune homme avec des yeux exorbités, le grand Sévérus Rogue, le grand serpentard qui déteste tout les gryffondor, sans exception, vient de remercier l'un d'eux et pas n'importe lequel celui qu'il déteste le plus. Vous êtes sur que vous allez bien professeur?

Ne t'inquiète pas on a bien pris soin de Sévérus aujourd'hui affirma Sirius Black.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le parrain, cela ne fit qu'accroître l'étonnement du jeune homme.

Attendez là je comprend plus rien, un Rogue gentil, mon parrain qui veut pas le tuer, ha c'est bon je suis en train de rêver c'est bien ça?

Tout le monde éclata de rire en voyant la mine sidérée du jeune homme, et il su à ce moment là qu'il ne se trouvait pas dans un rêve mais bien dans la réalité. Un sourire esquissa ses lèvres de même que son professeur qui ne partageait pas totalement l'euphorie totale après tout il ne fallait pas non plus qu'il brise totalement son image. Le survivant se dit que finalement même avec tout ce qui leur était arrivé tout allait de mieux en mieux, tout s'arrangeait. Il s'installa avec Maya toujours dans ses bras et finit de regarder le film avec ses amis, ils en étaient à l'arrivé de Legolas, Gimli et Aragorn avec l'armée fantôme. Quand le film fut finalement visionné en entier il était déjà plus de 20heures. Harry alla voir Loxian pour lui demander si ils pouvaient manger à l'extérieur en faisant un barbecue. Celui-ci acquiesça et tous allèrent dehors, bien sur les maraudeurs aidèrent le professeur à marché car il avait encore quelques difficultés. Le crépuscule commençait à tomber et le voile rose à l'horizon était magnifique.

Oh fait j'ai plusieurs question à vous posez demanda Sévérus au petit groupe.

Allez-y on vous écoute déclara Harry

La première serait de savoir comment Lupin a réussi à ne pas se transformer pendant la pleine lune?

Tous se regardèrent puis finalement Mizi prit la parole:

C'est moi, Harry m'avait demandé de trouver un remède pour son oncle avec son sang. J'ai réussi à annuler les effets de la pleine lune et aussi à enlever les instincts meurtriers du loup en lui. J'ai donné cette potion à Harry qui c'est chargé de lui administrer.

Une potion?

Oui une potion, je crois savoir que vous les enseigner. Je trouve que la confection de toute ces préparations et de ces breuvages sont splendides et tellement excitant, mais peu arrive à maîtriser cet art subtile et délicat qu'est les potions dit rêveusement la jeune mariée.

Harry à ce discours éclata de rire et pour la première fois depuis son arrivée, le professeur le suivit dans son euphorie. Puis devant les mines interrogatrices de ses amis et la mine honteuse de Mizi qui s'était laissé entraîner par sa passion, il expliqua en tentant de reprendre son souffle.

C'est ce qu'il nous a sortit le jour de notre première cour de potion en première année où d'ailleurs j'étais arrivé en retard. J'ai cru que vous alliez nous bouffer Ron et moi.

Bon en tout cas maintenant j'ai une question pour vous Potter déclara le professeur en ayant repris son souffle, où avez-vous appris à jouer aussi bien!

Merde vous m'avez entendu? lâcha Harry en sentant le rouge lui monter au joues, bah c'est Sanaë qui m'a apprit à jouer et puis voila de temps en temps je joues mais rien de bien grandiose.

Arrêtes de te sous estimer bon dieu de bon soir réagit Sanaë en se levant de sa chaise, ce que tu as jouer tout à l'heure était splendide et d'après le récit de Mizi tu as fait des choses encore plus belles pour son mariage. Alors maintenant mettons les choses au point jeune monsieur Potter, arrêtes de toujours te sous-estimer, on est bien d'accord?

Sanaë te fâches pas tu me fais peur avec ces yeux, je suis d'accord en théorie mais...

Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne interrompit la jeune femme. Et si c'est comme ça on va bien voir ce qu'on va voir. Sirius où est le piano?

Euh à l'étage pourquoi? demanda Sirius un peu surpris par l'air coléreux de la jeune femme qui d'habitude était toujours douce.

On va mettre un peu de plomb dans la tête de ce gamin, il fait des sacrifices énormes dans tout les domaines pour apprendre et se sous estime toujours alors on va lui remettre les idées en place. Viens par là toi dit-elle en attrapant le jeune homme par l'oreille et en le tirant de force dans la maison.

Mon dieu Hikaru, je l'ai jamais vu autant énervé même quand vous étiez encore dans votre période où vous vous chamailliez tout le temps s'exclama Kumi surprise par l'attitude de son amie

Moi aussi rétorqua le dit homme en déglutissant avec difficulté, je saurai pour la prochaine fois. Bon en tout cas je vais voir ce qu'elle lui réserve.

Tout le monde acquiesça et ils entrèrent tous et se laissèrent guider à la salle par Sirius. Une fois derrière la porte, ils collèrent leurs oreilles contre la porte pour mieux entendre, et il ne faisait aucun doute que la jeune femme était en colère.

Maintenant tu vas t'asseoir et tu vas jouer une composition au hasard, la première qui te viens en tête, peu importe si il y a des paroles ou non, tu joues ce qui te viens sous les doigts.

Mais...

Exécution, ou je demande à Genzo et Archi de s'occuper personnellement de ton cas alors tu choisis.

D'accord, d'accord, alors je fais ce que je veux? Peut importe si c'est faux ou pas grogna Harry en posant ses longs doigts fin sur les touche de marbres blancs.

Décidant de s'amuser et d'ignorer les yeux meurtriers de son amie, il ferma les yeux et se concentra, il ne regardait même pas le clavier. Il se laissa aller dans les recoins de son coeur, il se laissait guider par ses mains, il n'entendait même pas ce qu'il jouait. Son don s'était une nouvelle fois déclanché, il se revoyait bébé babillant joyeusement dans les bras de Remus pendant que sa mère et son père jouait une mélodie à quatre mains au piano. Et quand ils appuyèrent sur la dernière touche, le bébé applaudit ses parents en criant des "...cor papa, ...cor mama". Soudain il revint à la réalité et ses doigts glissèrent sur les graves pendant qu'une fine larme perlait au coin de son oeil, il lui semblait qu'il racontait un peu de son histoire dans ces simples notes. Il finit sur une longue tirade, et ouvrit les yeux pour voir une Sanaë rayonnante devant lui. Il essuya la larme qui était toujours sur sa joue et se tourna vers la porte en criant:

Vous feriez mieux de rentrer le professeur ne doit pas rester trop longtemps debout.

C'est ainsi que tous rentrèrent dans la pièce, en faisant comme si rien ne s'était passé quelques minutes plus tôt, il sourit quand il vit Elendil et Mizi essuyer une petite larme au coin des yeux.

Alors maintenant si tu oses dire que ce que tu joues n'est pas grandiose, je ne serai pas la seule à te tomber dessus. Tu vois il y a un test que l'on peut tenter pour connaître les musiciens: si il joue un morceau quelconque, c'est un musicien, pas plus pas moins, si c'est du classique c'est déjà qu'il est très doué, si il joue ses propres compositions c'est un excellent musicien, mais quand il joue en improvisant et que ça donne une musique aussi douce et aussi belle, on appelle ça un prodige. Et si tu ne me crois pas demande leur déclara-t-elle en montrant tout les autres.

D'accord j'ai compris j'arrêtes de me sous estimer mais ce ne sera pas une raison pour que je crie que je suis doué sur tout les toits, je veux la paix.

Potter vous êtes très doué, et même moi je ne peux dire le contraire, là au moins on vous jette des roses pour des raisons justifiés. C'est comme pour vos Buses c'est incroyable.

Qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore celle-là? demanda Harry amer fasse à ses examens.

Vous ne les avez pas reçu?

Bah je n'ai pas été ici depuis le début des vacances, j'y pensais même plus et en fait je m'en fous.

Soudain il y eu une petite lumière dorée sur le piano et soudain apparu une lettre au sceau de Poudlard et un petit mot dessus:

_Désolé Harry, j'avais reçu ça pour toi, ou plutôt Hedwige me l'avait amené et j'ai oublié de te la donner. Hihihi tu dois te demander pourquoi tu les reçois juste qu'en tu en parles? Oublies pas je suis tout ton parcours sauf quand tu es dans ta chambre à coucher, ça ça ne concerne que toi._

_Merlin_

Harry rougit en lisant la dernière phrase, mais ouvrit tout de même la lettre et en effet il s'agissait du résultat de ses buses. Il parcourut la lettre et au fur et à mesure son expression devenait de plus en plus ahurie.

Mais c'est pas possible, j'ai eu des optimals de partout, même en histoire de la magie, c'est pas possible y'a un problème, j'avais répondu n'importe quoi, et potions, c'est impossible je suis nul comme c'est pas permis, et astronomie personne avait fait correctement à cause de l'attaque contre Mc Gonagall, et encore pire divination, alors là y'a des grosses erreurs.

Oh non il n'y a aucune erreur, moi aussi je n'y croyais pas du moins pour potions, j'ai demandé à revoir votre copie et vos préparations mais tout était excellent, vous êtes le seul à avoir eut optimal dans ma classe, même Granger et Malefoy ne l'ont pas eu, il ont eu efforts exceptionnel.

Comment connaissez vous les notes?

Chaque professeur reçoit les résultats des Buses et des Aspics de ses élèves, pour pouvoir regarder avec les dossiers scolaires. En tout cas je peux vous dire que vous avez étonné tout les professeurs, vous pouvez choisir le futur que vous voulez expliqua le professeur des potions. Je crois que votre directrice de maison était la plus fière, elle était heureuse car elle vous avait beaucoup soutenu face à Ombrage l'année dernière. Par contre et ça m'a étonné personne n'a été étonné par vos notes en Défense contre les forces du mal, ce que maintenant je comprends amplement. L'année prochaine, vous risquez fort de vous retrouver seul en potion et de beaucoup travailler, mes collègues ont décidé de vous donner des cours intensifs.

Non je ne pense pas que je retournerais à Poudlard à la rentrée reprit Harry le regard perdu dans le vide, et de toute manière je n'ai pas de choix à faire pour le futur, il a déjà été fais pour moi. En tout cas j'aurais quitter Poudlard en beauté, j'aurais réussi à clouer le bec au grand professeur de Potions finit-il avec un sourire sur les lèvres.

Comme vous voulez Potter, de toute manière au vue de ce que vous avez fait depuis que vous êtes revenu vous n'avez plus besoin d'étudier rétorqua le professeur avec un sourire aussi sur le bord des lèvres.

Oh si j'ai encore énormément à apprendre mais je ne pense pas que je réussirait à rester dans la même école que Dumbledore, il n'y a pas encore assez d'eau qui a coulé sous les ponts. J'essayerai quand même d'aller discuter avec lui, mais ce n'est pas sur que j'arrive à lui pardonner un jour totalement. Bon on ferait mieux d'aller manger, tout doit être prêt maintenant.

Ils redescendirent tous dehors, et quand Severus se posa dans la chaise, il déclara à bout de souffle:

C'est la dernière fois que je bouge, je suis crevé

Tous mangèrent en riant et lorsque Archi lança encore une remarque à Harry, ce dernier se leva et sans que le pauvre elfe ne comprenne ce qui lui arrive il se retrouva dans la piscine. Le jeune garçon le regardait d'un air triomphant au bord de la piscine. Archi sourit et en se concentrant sur son élément fit pousser deux petites bosses de terres sous les talons du jeune homme qui perdit l'équilibre et qui se retrouva dans l'eau en riant. Bientôt comme la vieille tout partit en vrille et tous, excepté Sévérus blessé, se retrouvèrent à l'eau. Harry pour s'amuser alla mettre la chaîne en route et mit le son à fond pour l'entendre de dehors et tous se mirent à danser, pour s'amuser. La soirée se finit tôt dans la matinée, les derniers à se coucher furent Harry et Maya qui avait décidé de regarder les étoiles jusqu'à tard dans la nuit.

A suivreuuuuuhhhhh……..

RAR :

Anonymuuuus : Ralalala faut compter les u dans ce pseudo lol. Je suis contente de voir que tu m'as laisser une review. Tu ne l'avais jamais fait auparavant, tu as tout lu d'un coup ?. En tout cas merci pour ce petit mot et je te dis d'or et déjà que ryry ne saura jamais dessiné sinon il sera trop parfait pt2r. Allez bzouuuu

Edolie : oula je te remercie beaucoup pour tous ces beaux compliments. A+

Ptilaby : Mon dieu, je suis découverte ! Alors j'avoue, je viens de la planète milili lol, je suis une atteinte à la morale de ma planète, je suis trop déjanté d'aprè eux. Alors j'ai été banni T-T et je me suis retrouvée sur Terre. Là toute mon imagination, utilisée auparavant pour prendre le pouvoir sur les chacaux de mon ancien gouvernement, je l'ai mise dans ma fic que tu connais si bien. Voila maintenant je n'ai plus rien de secret je suis complètement découverte snif snif

The-insane-demon : Oula moi faire baver JKR à propos de ma fic ? je crois que c'est un rêve qui ne se réalisera jamais. Mais je te remercie de tout cœur si tu compares ma misérable fic à ses 5 grands chef d'œuvre de livre. EN tout cas michi encore bzouu à +

Mushu : oula j'ai droit à deux review moi ! alors pour la fic elle fera environ 70chapter si je compte les deux monde en One Shot. Mais ça se trouve y'en aura un peu plus je sais po encore lol. Mais pas moins de 70 cé sur. Voila michi encore pour ces deux pitit mot bzouu à plus tard

Surimigirl : halalala le mariage ! qu'elle grande question moi-même je ne sais pas quand je le ferai alors je peu po te répondre mais ce sera à la fin cé sur. Michi à +

Paco : ne t'inquiète pas je fais du mieu que je peu pour continuer ma lancer mais là je commence déjà les révisions et viii déjà donc je n'écrit plus que ce soit OS ou Terres inconnues alors je verrais après les exames comment je continuerai. Lol tu m'avais même po poser la question mais ça m'inspirait lol. Aller bzouuuu

Audery : pas bien de vouloir que je zappe les RAR pour mettre les chapter, nan, nan ,nan po bien du tout. En plus je suis agressé sur msn lol. Koi de plus normal pour les elfes de voir SDA serait de peut-être y jouer dedans pt2r. Allez bzou je me dépeche de tout faire pour mettre en ligne bzouuu

Underphoenix : michi

Arala : ne dit-on jamais deux sans trois ça n'existe po lol. Le bureau des miracles sont en surcharges je te jure cé la galère. Pour les monde je réponds po cé secret lol. Tu veux un mouchoirs pour t'essuyer tes larmes o noeils ? lol pt2r. Gundam wing j'apprécie en anime et j'ai horreur des yaoi donc ya bcp de fic que je peux po lire snif snif. Allez à + bzouu

S-Jenifer-S : ah il repart pas encore mais bientôt quoi que y'a encore le temps pk harry n'a pas encore fini tout ce qu'il avait à faire dans son monde mais tu verras. Allez à + bzouuu

Marrypier : et vi j'ai modifié un pitit peu la chanson lol. Bah vi je pouvais pas mettre quasimodo dedans et parler de paris ça oré fé trop zarb. Allez à plus tard bzouuu

Elaur : l'action cé po encore mais on verra plus tard lol, michi pour la Review bzouu

Satya : j'espère que tu as acheté tes crampons lol sinon bah tu sautilles encore non ? dit donc tes compliments me font rougir cé tré fentil. Allez je me grouille de finir et de mettre en ligne bzouuu

Sahada : encore que tu voulais, encore tu as ! pt2r

Kobe 23 : michi bcp

Fay Potter : ah la confrontation c'est pas encore et je pense qu'elle arrivera ni se déroulera comme tu t'y attends lol mais tu verras bien. La fic fera o mini 70chapter cé tout ce dont je suis sur là-dessus lol. Allez bzouuu

Hisoka : bah ils ont mal joué mardi soir, on oré pu mieu faire cé dingue ça je suis déçue lol. Et attentione encore un chapter la plui reprends sortez les parapluies, bzouuu

Miladjadja : moi j'étais tré sérieuse pour les nanimaux lol, et tu é sadik envers la maya desemparée qui croit perdre son grand namour (attention sortez les mouchoirs) lol aller bzouuu

Cicin : snif snif je fé ce que je peu pour les chapter. Snif snif celui là ossi é petit mais je te jure ils seront un peu plus long apré enfin j'espère bzouu

Onarluca : et voila l'autre magnifique chapter écrit par moi-même lol (j'ai les chevilles qui enfle cé normal ? ) lol allez bzouuuu

Thealie : et vi je réconcilie ryry et sev mais pour les autres sorcers ce sera plus space lol et ce sera plus drole lol allez bzouuu

Audlydou : à ma revieweuse officielle est enfin de retour cé bien lol aller bon rattrapage de lecture bzouuuu

Ouf fini à la semaine prochaine

Bzouuu

Mam'zelle Mili


	51. Une bonne rigolade, enfin pas pour tous

**_50 : Une bonne rigolade, enfin pas pour tous_**

Maya s'éveilla à l'aube. Un oiseau chantait sous sa fenêtre et elle l'écouta un long moment, immobile avant de se décider à se retourner sur le côté pour replonger dans le sommeil. C'est à ce moment-là seulement, quand son regard se posa sur Harry, qu'elle se souvint des évènements de la veille.

Elle se rendit alors compte que contrairement aux nuits passées où ils étaient étroitement enlacés, là ils étaient un peu éloignés l'un de l'autre comme si une barrière les séparait. Cela lui fit mal au cœur même si sa raison s'évertuait à la convaincre que ça ne voulait rien dire. Est-ce que Harry avait éprouvé le besoin de s'éloigner un peu d'elle inconsciemment ?

T'es vraiment irrécupérable ma fille ! C'est justement ce genre de pensées qui te conduit à te comporter comme une idiote et qui met Harry en colère ! Bon même si ce qui c'est passé hier était pas vraiment ta faute, mais cesse de te comporter comme ça, il a pas besoin d'un poids en plus sur les épaules lui assena sa conscience.

Elle grimaça comiquement, mais suivit tout de même le conseil de sa conscience et arrêta de se torturer la tête. A la place, elle fit quelque chose de beaucoup plus positif comme se perdre avec délices dans la contemplation de ce superbe visage viril.

Il était aussi beau dans le sommeil qu'éveillé et même plus car il perdait son air de bête constamment traquée. Si brun, avec des traits fins et parfaits… son torse impressionnant était nu et elle pu admirer à loisir ses muscles puissants et parfaitement dessinés, sa peau bronzée. Elle ne se rendit pas compte à quel point son regard était doux et brûlant, ni à quel point son visage laissait transparaître son désir et son amour pour son fiancé. Tout comme elle ne vit pas les deux prunelles émeraude grandes ouvertes qui la fixaient avec la même tendresse, tant elle était abîmée dans sa contemplation.

Le regard brûlant de Maya avait réveillé l'appétit d'Harry, il ne pouvait plus réprimer son envie de lui faire l'amour. Il l'embrassa brusquement, la prenant ainsi par surprise. Ses lèvres étouffèrent les cris de stupéfaction de la jeune fille, alors qu'il la renversait sur le dos. Maya, vite remise de sa surprise, ouvrit la bouche et accueillit sa langue chaude en elle avec plaisir. Elle gémit alors que ses mains parcouraient le dos de son amant. Ils s'embrassèrent ainsi un long moment se caressant avec avidité, ne dessoudant leurs lèvres que pour reprendre leur souffle et encore ce n'était que pour quelques petites secondes.

En voilà une façon de réveiller les gens ! se moqua Maya en passant une main dans ses cheveux en bataille.

Quoi ? Ce n'est pas ce que tu voulais ? s'enquit Harry en levant un sourcil faussement étonné. Pourtant vu comment tu me reluquais il y a quelques minutes, j'y avais cru

Tu m'as vu ! Tu m'as regardé ! s'outra Maya d'un ton accusateur, pas vraiment contente d'avoir été prise en flagrant délit de 'rinçage d'œil'.

Hum admit-il avec un sourire en coin qui fit fondre l'amazone. J'ai trouvé ça très excitant de te voir me caresser du regard.

Maya rougit violement tout en levant la main pour donner un tape à Harry, mais celui-ci intercepta son bras et le mit au dessus de sa tête. Il fit de même pour l'autre.

Voilà dit-il avec satisfaction. Tu es à ma merci maintenant.

Oh tu crois ça, Mr Homme des cavernes ? minauda Maya.

Et avant que Harry ait compris quoique se soit, elle renversa la situation et se retrouva à califourchon sur lui. Cette fois-ci c'était elle qui lui maintenait les bras au-dessus de la tête. Un sourire satisfait aux lèvres, elle lui jeta avec ironie :

Que disais-tu, déjà ? Oublies pas à qui tu as à faire !

Harry eut un sourire amusé et malicieux avant de renverser la situation à son tour. S'en suivit alors un combat étrange pour la domination de l'autre qui se finit d'une seule et unique manière possible : le silence qui planait dans la pièce n'était rompu que par leur souffle saccadé et leurs gémissements de plaisir, ainsi que le grincement du lit.

encore… supplia Maya alors que Harry s'enfonçait de plus en plus profondément en elle.

Accélérant le rythme, le Survivant, la conduisait irrémédiablement vers la solution finale. Vers la libération de cette insupportable tension qui enchaînait son être. Vers des rivages connus, qu'il était le seul à pouvoir l'y emmener. Elle captura ses lèvres dans un baiser passionné alors qu'une de ses mains se perdit dans ses mèches noires soyeuses et l'autre pressait ses fesses fermes, l'encourageant à aller plus loin en elle.

La main de Harry qui se trouvait sur son sein et qui titillait impitoyablement son téton, la rendait folle, alors que l'autre caressait tendrement sa chevelure noire comme pour la calmer. Ce contraste l'excitait encore plus, la faisant se cambrer à sa rencontre et crier son plaisir. Des frissons parcouraient son corps tandis qu'elle brûlait littéralement de l'intérieur et que son entre se liquéfiait sous les assauts de son amant.

Enfin, après de longues minutes, qui ressemblait plus à des heures, de cette délicieuse torture, la jouissance vint. Elle bascula dans une mer de délice, la tête rejetée en arrière, un son presque sauvage sortant de sa gorge. Harry lui répondant dans un râle, le visage enfoui dans son cou, alors qu'il se répandait abondamment en elle.

Il s'écroula sur elle et elle l'enveloppa illico presto de ses bras, ne voulant pas qu'il s'en aille tout de suite, pour la décharger de son poids. Ils frissonnèrent un long moment, le corps alanguie et repu. Elle lui caressa les fesses, le dos, les épaules, les cheveux ; tout en déposant une mitraille de baiser sur son cou et ses épaules. Harry, lui, avait toujours le visage et la main droite enfouis dans ses cheveux, l'autre reposait toujours sur son sein gauche, ses lèvres posées tendrement sur sa clavicule comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours en vie.

Je t'aime, Harry Potter souffla-t-elle au creux de son oreille.

Elle sentit un sourire s'étirer sur la peau de son cou alors que les trois petits mots tant adorés lui répondirent en écho. Ils restèrent ainsi un bon moment avant que le jeune homme ne daigne relever la tête, mais ce ne fut que pour rencontrer les yeux étincelants d'amour de sa fiancée. S'approchant d'elle il l'embrassa tendrement pendant que ses mains baladeuses reprenaient aussi du service. Soudain ils relevèrent la tête paniquée en entendant des voix qui se rapprochait de leur direction puis derrière la porte, Maya poussa Harry sur le coté, l'embrassa furtivement une dernière fois et se dirigea en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire en direction de la salle de bain pendant que Harry se glissait sous les draps en passant un caleçon en faisant semblant de dormir. Il entendit la porte s'ouvrir et se demanda ce qu'il se passait quand il reconnut Hikaru et Urioni.

Merde, il dort, on le réveille ou pas? demanda Urioni pas très sur.

Oui de toute manière, on a pas le choix il est presque midi, on doit le mettre au courant. Puis c'est quand même assez important, et ce n'est pas comme si c'était la première fois que je devais le réveiller rétorqua le moine et qui intrigua le jeune elfe.

Tu t'es déjà essayé à le réveiller ? Moi je n'essayerais même pas, la seule fois ou Archi a essayé expliqua le jeune elfe qui stoppa et qui repris d'une voix pleine d'humour, bah en fait il s'était encore une fois retrouvé complètement trempé, mais Harry était furieux.

Tu verras c'est parce qu'il n'a pas ma délicatesse rétorqua en souriant Hikaru en s'approchant du jeune homme.

D'ailleurs Harry avait suivit toute la conversation mais le dernier point le troublait, Hikaru n'avait aucune délicatesse pour réveiller les gens, parce qu'il... Il ne pu continuer plus loin dans ses réflexions que son ami l'avait prit par les épaule et le secouait dans tout les sens, et qui se mit ensuite à crier comme un dingue sous les yeux exorbités du jeune elfe qui trouvait la délicatesse de son camarade assez légère voir même inexistante.

Harry debout, tu dois te lever on doit te dire quelque chose de très important cria Hikaru.

Stop s'il te plait je ne suis pas un prunier, putain c'est pas possible tu n'as pas changé tes manières de réveiller les gens cria Harry en se redressant dans son lit. Rassures moi quand même, tu ne réveilles pas Sanaë comme ça le matin sinon elle va vite te quitter.

Non, elle, elle a droit à un réveil plus personnalisé répondit malicieusement le jeune moine en rougissant légèrement. Bon dépêches toi d'aller prendre ta douche et rejoint nous en bas continua-t-il plus gravement.

D'accord je vais me doucher répondit le jeune homme en se dirigeant dans la salle de bain où l'eau coulait déjà.

Hum toussa Hikaru, Harry je crois que la salle de bain est déjà occupé.

Chouette je ne serai pas tout seul comme ça rétorqua malicieusement le jeune homme en rigolant de la mine complètement incrédule de son ami et du jeune elfe.

Harry expliqua en gros le peu de la situation qu'il connaissait à Maya et ensemble ils se dépêchèrent de finir de se laver. Mais ce qui prenait le plus de temps était l'immense chevelure de la jeune fille qui dégoulinait même au travers de la serviette. Le jeune homme alla fouiller dans ses affaires et prit son pantalon en cuir noir avec une chemise en satin blanc pendant que la jeune fille elle aussi optait pour le même genre, longue jupe en cuir plissé et chemise blanche qu'elle noua au niveau du nombril. Ils descendirent en bas et retrouvèrent tout le monde, y compris Sévérus, qui les attendaient devant la télé.

Alors que se passe-t-il de si important qui m'honore d'un réveil aussi doux demanda-t-il en incendiant Hikaru du regard qui lui souriait.

Ce matin, Hikaru et moi on était dans le salon et Dumbledore et apparut, il demandait ton aide et réclamait à te parler. Bon on a rien dit parce qu'on sait que tu ne l'aimes pas et il nous a dit de te mettre au courant et te dire que tous se trouvaient à Poudlard mais on ne sait pas qui représente le tous.

Bon dit le jeune homme pas très content, je crois que nous devons aller à Poudlard mais ça ne m'enchante pas vraiment. Mais si Dumbledore à demandé mon aide c'est qu'il est vraiment dans une impasse. Bah à part ça comment vous sentez vous professeur aujourd'hui?

Beaucoup mieux Potter, on devrait engager votre amie à la place de Pomfresh elle est beaucoup plus efficace et au moins elle nous oblige pas à rester coucher toute la journée pour tout et rien. Je suis sur que même si on va lui demander un remède contre l'acné elle fait coucher ses patients dit-il dans une tentative d'humour qui réussit très bien.

Harry prit un objet assez grand pour une vingtaine de personne et le transforma en portoloin, Il aida son professeur à se tenir debout tout comme Sirius et tous ensemble ils touchèrent le portoloin pour se retrouver devant les grandes grilles du château. Il sourit en entendant les exclamations stupéfaites de ses amis de Morunkaï. Il regarda son parrain qui regardait aussi les grilles en tremblants légèrement.

Tu vois Sirius ton rêve s'est finalement réalisé lâcha Harry.

De quoi tu veux parler? demanda le parrain un peu perdu.

En troisième année quand on a tout découvert et que l'on est sortit de la cabane hurlante, tu m'a demandé si je voulais rester avec toi et après tu m'as confié que ton rêve serait de repasser par les grilles de ce château en homme libre et c'est ce que tu es aujourd'hui. Bien sur on est venu vendredi mais on a utilisé les passages secrets ce n'est pas pareil expliqua Harry à son parrain qui souriait de toute ses dents

Ensemble ils passèrent les portes et avancèrent en riant pendant le trajet qui les mena au pied du grand édifice. Harry poussa la porte et quand ils furent dans le hall, il sortit la carte du maraudeur sous les yeux incrédules du maître de Potions qui reconnut le parchemin qui l'avait insulté. Ils reprirent leur route en direction de la grande Salle. Bien sur quand ils furent devant la porte, il shoota dedans comme lorsqu'il voulait faire une entrée remarquée, mais il s'attira ainsi les foudres de son professeur. Lorsqu'ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, tous les occupants avaient la baguette en main, prêt à lancer des sorts à quiconque. Ils rengainèrent leurs baguettes et soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils virent le maître de Potions.

Potter j'espère que vous n'auriez pas failli à votre courage pour contrer tout les sorts si ils les avaient lancés déclara malicieusement Sévérus en regardant le jeune homme qui souriait.

Bien sur que non je me serai caché derrière vous, c'est moins fatiguant et vous pouvez même pas courir pour vous enfuir répliqua le jeune homme en éclatant de rire vite suivit par le professeur.

Du coté des autres tous regardaient incrédule le pire professeur de Poudlard rire avec l'élève qu'il détestait le plus. Harry avec un sourire malicieux déposa son professeur à la table des gryffondor et sans écouter ses protestations, il se tourna vers la table des professeurs et son regard changea du tout au tout, de malicieux et rieur, il passa à froid et hargneux. Il regarda plus précisément les personnes présentes, il y avait l'équipe professorale au complet (enfin sans Remus), ainsi que l'ordre du phoenix.

Qu'est ce que vous me voulez?

On voulait te dire que nous avions perdu toute trace de Sévérus, et nous avions besoin d'aide pour les recherches mais je ne pense plus qu'on en ait besoin pour le moment. Je vais faire appeler Pompom pour le soigner, il a l'air mal au point.

Ah non c'est mon patient et je vous interdit de le soigner aussi mal que ça, il sera sur pied dans deux trois jours si il fait ce que je lui dit s'outra Mizi en se plaçant à coté du survivant.

Du calme mademoiselle essaya de reprendre Dumbledore avant d'être à nouveau coupé.

Madame rectifia Van en se plaçant à coté de sa femme.

Oui madame ça ne sert à rien de vous mettre dans cet état nous étions juste très inquiet pour notre collègue.

Cette inquiétude ne devait pas être très grande intervint cette fois Maya en se plaçant à coté de Harry, si vous saviez dans quel état Harry la trouver vous auriez prit peur.

En plus il était presque mort, heureusement que Mizi était là sinon vous auriez du embauché quelqu'un d'autre rajouta Sirius.

En tout cas maintenant vous n'avez plus d'espion dans les rangs de Voldy renchérit Remus.

A ce moment précis, le personnel du célèbre collège de Poudlard n'en menait pas large face aux gens qui les fixait tous dans des postures assez impressionnantes. Soudain les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas et des aurors accompagnant le ministre de la magie arrivèrent. Ils regardèrent les personnes présentes et soudain l'un d'eux sortit du rang et s'écria joyeusement:

Harry comme je suis content de te revoir lança l'auror en venant serrer la main du jeune homme qui souriait.

Bonjour Richie, je vois que tu vas beaucoup mieux, je ne crois pas que la dernière fois j'ai eu le temps de te dire que j'allais revenir.

Tu parles dit-il en éclatant de rire, la dernière fois j'étais presque mort quand tu m'as sauvé. Je ne sais pas comment je pourrais un jour te remercier pour tout ce que tu as fait pour moi.

Moi je vais te le dire, vit heureux et très longtemps avec ta femme, ta fille et tes prochains enfants.

En parlant de femme j'ai lu les journaux dit malicieusement l'auror et qui fit rougir le jeune homme, tu vas bientôt te passer la corde au cou?

Putain, ils ont raconter toute la soirée dans ces journaux ou quoi? Je n'ai même pas eut le temps de le lire pour tout te dire. Bah pas grave, Richie je te présente ma fiancée Mayaween, et puis vice versa dit-il galamment.

Ainsi voici la fameuse Maya qui passait le bonjour à Remus Lupin?

Et oui en personne.

Hum hum coupa une voix que Harry aurait reconnut d'importe où.

Miss Ombrage quel plaisir de vous revoir lança Harry avec une ironie qui ne trompa personne.

Sale petit impertinent, c'est bien beau de vouloir vous prendre pour un grand garçon mais vous n'êtes qu'un petit sorcier minable qui fait tout ce qui peu pour se rendre intéressant et même jusqu'à aller débiter des bêtises dans les journaux. Vous ne savez rien de la vie. Vous mériteriez des mois de retenues pour ça lança avec acidité la femme en espérant faire baisser les yeux au jeune homme.

Maintenant ça suffit face de crapaud, vous voulez jouer avec le feu? Alors nous allons joué avec le feu mais c'est vous qui allé vous brûlez déclara dangereusement le jeune homme qui fit frissonné tout le monde excepté Maya, il se tourna vers le ministre et prononça les mots qui resterait pour toujours dans l'histoire de la magie. Je porte plainte contre la sous secrétaire d'état au ministre de la magie, pour maltraitance envers un adolescent ainsi que tout ses élèves pour sentence non justifiée et pour harcèlement, ainsi que vous Mr Fudge pour complicité et non assistance à personne en danger, Je vous accuse aussi de complicité avec le mage noir Voldemort car en voulant refuser le fait qu'il soit de retour il a tué de nombreuse personnes. Je réclame en tout droit et en tant que décision finale la dissolution du gouvernement actuel et pour cela j'utilise le pouvoir que je possède en tant que chef du clan Potter.

C'est impossible lança Fudge complètement ébahis.

Désolé Cornélius, vous avez joué avec le feu et vous avez perdu dit tristement Dumbledore. Harry est tout à fait en droit de faire ce qu'il fait et je suppose que si vous voulez l'opinion publique pour vous défendre vous ne ferez qu'aggraver votre cas.

Mais je suis le ministre de la magie, je suis l'homme le plus puissant de Grande-Bretagne, vous ne pouvez rien contre moi.

Et si, et c'est moi qui doit donner un des prochains candidats pour les prochaines élections, et je demanderais à Monsieur Weasley si il est d'accord de bien vouloir prendre ce poste. Voila au moins un homme qui ne se voile pas la face et qui affronte la réalité et même si cela doit le tuer. On voit à ce moment la différence entre un vrai sorcier et un pouilleux de votre espèce.

Mais vous aussi Potter vous êtes en tord, vous n'êtes qu'en premier cycle et vous utiliser la magie en dehors de Poudlard, vous devez être renvoyé car vous n'avez pas pris en compte le décret qui vous interdisait de le faire lâcha Ombrage dans une dernière tentative de le démoraliser.

Si c'est ce que vous voulez, de toute manière je ne reviendrais pas faire mes études ici alors que vous me renvoyer ou pas j'en ai rien à foutre. Et puis ça m'étonnerai que vous ayez détecté ma magie mais si ça peu vous faire plaisir je vais vous montrer quelques chose qui va vous renverser sur votre gros derrière déclara malicieusement Harry puis il regarda sa compagne.

Harry tu es sur de ce que tu vas faire? Mais si tu le fait je le fait aussi lança la jeune fille en souriant et en prenant la main du jeune homme.

Regardez bien maintenant espèce de novice en la magie, on est devant vous dit Harry et dans un pop il disparut avec Maya et il réapparurent derrière le ministre et la secrétaire, et pouf on est derrière, c'est magique.

Tous les amis du couple éclatèrent de rire, pendant que tout les autres les regardaient incrédule. Il était impossible de tranplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard pourtant un sorcier de 15ans arrivait à le faire. Ombrage et Fudge, fou de rage et toujours sous le choc quittèrent Poudlard en trombe sans un regard derrière eux.

Alors Mr Weasley vous voulez bien vous présenter, le pays a besoin d'un vrai ministre?

Avec plaisir Harry, bien que j'aime mon poste, tu as tout à fait raison répondit le rouquin avec sourire.

Bon et si on mangeait je commence à avoir faim lança une voix joyeuse qui rompit le silence pesant qui s'installait.

ARCHIIIII s'indigna tout le groupe en rigolant.

Bah quoi Harry a presque finit ce qu'il avait prévu, donc on mange et après on va se faire cette partie de kittitch tant attendu.

Quidditch rectifièrent Harry et les maraudeurs en soufflant de dépit ce qui fit rigoler les enseignant, l'ordre du phoenix et les aurors et cela bien inconsciemment.

Bah on va retourner à Wish manor d'abord commença Harry.

Non restez manger ici, s'il vous plaît supplia le professeur Dumbledore.

Harry ne voulait pas céder mais devant ces yeux de chien battu, il ne pu qu'accepter. Dumbledore sourit comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis fin juin et il agrandit la table en ajoutant les couverts, et des tas de plats apparurent en plus. Et sans qu'on lui dise Archi se jeta dessus sans faire attention à la mine incrédule des humains qui le regardait engloutir une quantité assez impressionnante. Tous mangèrent en silence, puis voulant quand même essayer de briser le monotone repas, Wess se lança dans une incantation bien qu'il su que comme ça il s'attirerait les foudre du jeune humain. Soudain une mélodie magnifique au piano rempli la pièce. Tous les elfes et le couple levèrent la tête en l'entendant, mais Harry lui avait une tête horrifiée. Puis une voix féminine magnifique se mit à chanter, une chanson qui n'avait été joué et chanté qu'une fois et cela pour le mariage de Van et Mizi.

Lequel d'entre vous a fait ça demanda Maya en regardant tout les elfes un par un.

Ça n'a pas n'importance Maya c'est très bien comme ça dit doucement Legolas avec un sourire franc collé aux lèvres.

Wess, tu sais que tu as joué avec le feu toi aussi lança soudain Harry sans quitter l'elfe des yeux.

Non tu te trompes, c'est toi qui joues dans un volcan et pas moi. Et puis elle est très bien cette chanson.

Bande d'attardés grognèrent en même temps les fiancés ce qui fit rigoler tout le monde sauf les humains qui ne comprenaient pas tout.

Excusez-moi demanda Molly, mais pourquoi ils font une tête comme ça, c'est juste de la musique, une très belle musique d'ailleurs.

Détrompez vous madame répondit Van, pour nous enfin du moins, Mizi et moi et les deux tourtereaux ce n'est pas une musique commune. C'est la chanson qu'Harry a écrite spécialement pour nous, pour le jour de notre mariage et la jeune femme qui chante c'est Maya.

Cette fois ci Harry ne chercha même pas et laissa tomber sa tête durement contre la table dans un gros Boum, tout le monde l'entendait marmonner mais personne ne comprenait la langue utilisée. Après quelques minutes il tourna la tête sur le coté et regarda Van:

Merci pour tout dit-il amèrement.

L'elfe peintre allait répondre mais il ne pu aller plus loin, il se retrouva totalement mouillé de même que Wess. Il regarda choqué le jeune homme qui s'était remis à rire et voulut se venger. Une idée lui traversa l'esprit et il su que après ça allait dégénéré mais bon fallait bien s'amuser. Il prit une bonne cuillère de purée et la lança sur le jeune homme. Bientôt ce fut la débandade dans la salle, tous les elfes avec les maraudeurs, les deux humains et les moines du temple se lançaient sans aucun scrupule la nourriture qui leur venait sous la main. A la table des professeur, ils regardaient incrédule ce qui se passait juste en face d'eux et ce fut le soufflement amusé de Sévérus qui les sortit de leur torpeur.

C'est dingue, ils ne peuvent pas finir un repas correctement, ça part toujours en vrille.

Ce ne fut que vingt minutes plus tard lorsque toute la nourriture fut épuisée que la bataille prit enfin fin. Ils se regardèrent tous et éclatèrent de rire, ils étaient tous dans un état lamentable sauf Harry qui avait habilement échappé à de nombreux projectiles. Voyant ça sa jeune fiancée s'avança sensuellement vers lui et le prit dans ses bras en se serrant et en se déhanchant le plus possible contre lui pour s'essuyer un peu. Harry rigolait et essaya de se soustraire aux bras de sa compagne, néanmoins quand elle l'embrassa tendrement il abandonna tous ses efforts pour partir loin d'elle. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils rirent devant l'état pitoyable qu'ils avaient puis soudain Harry approcha ses lèvres du nez de sa compagne et sembla prendre quelque chose dans sa bouche.

J'ai jamais résister à une bonne forêt noire lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille puis il regarda ses compagnons et lança avec humour, et maintenant on fait quoi dans cet état? C'est de ta faute Van.

Moi j'ai une idée lança Genzo en s'avançant avec un sourire carnassier vers Harry en le prenant dans ses bras et en le bloquant, viens m'aider Archi je le tiens, il est où le lac?

Comprenant ce que ces deux amis avaient en tête, il se mit à se débattre mais il n'avait aucune chance contre Genzo, il se mit à prendre un fou rire en sentant ses amis l'embarquer et il réussi à crier entre ses rires:

BANDE DE TRAITRE, JE VOUS REVAUDRAIS ÇA.

Maya ri et se lança à leur poursuite et les retrouva au bord du lac où ils balancèrent le jeune homme en riant. Voulant venger un minimum son compagnon elle lança deux bourrasque aux deux hommes qui atterrirent dans un splash sonores dans l'eau. Elle même, enleva ses chaussures et se jeta dans le lac dans un magnifique saut. Sous l'eau elle remua un peu ses cheveux pour les nettoyer et ressortit prendre de l'air. Les trois hommes se livraient une bataille d'eau sans merci et tout le monde les regardait de la berge.

C'est dingue quand même lança avec un sourire Chauvenik.

Pourquoi demandèrent Tonks et Mc Gonagall.

Vous avez devant vous le sorcier le plus puissant de votre monde associé au meilleur combattant de notre cité ainsi qu'un des meilleurs combattant des elfes. Et ils font des batailles d'eau, c'est assez ironique quand on y pense.

Harry est si puissant que ça? demanda incrédule la professeur de vol.

Je peux vous l'assurer pour l'avoir moi même combattu, et encore à ce moment là il ne s'agissait que d'un débutant mais il a une force incroyable en lui. Un petit quelques chose qui fait tout ce bousculer dans votre tête quand il vous parle. Il m'a épargné après que j'ai voulu le tuer et il m'a aidé à renouer avec mon fils et mes amis, déclara le père d'Hikaru perdu dans ses souvenirs, ne voyant pas ainsi le regard interrogateur des humains face à ses révélations.

Dans l'eau Harry avait délaissé ses amis et s'était approché de sa fiancée, il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'embrassa tout en faisant passé ses mains sous ses vêtements. Elle sourit contre ses lèvres quand elle l'entendit grogner lorsque ses mains furent bloquées par sa jupe.

Oh du calme les jeunes là hurla Van depuis la berge puis il rajouta malicieusement, tu appliqueras la deuxième partie de mon conseil plus tard.

C'est quoi cette histoire et pourquoi je sens que c'est encore une de vos idées tordues soupira Sirius en souriant.

Mais non Patmol tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire rétorqua malicieusement le survivant en sortant de l'eau. On a eu une petite discussion avant son mariage et il m'avait dit deux trois choses et j'ai mit en pratique ce qu'il m'avait dit. Putain elle est foutue ma chemise rajouta-t-il en balançant sa chemise par terre en ignorant le regard suspicieux de son parrain.

Et il t'avais dit quoi plus précisément?

Attends laisse moi retrouver, alors je lui avait dit que c'était normal qu'il soit stressé mais que ce serait la journée la plus belle de sa vie expliqua le survivant en se remémorant le contexte des fameuses recommandations. Ensuite il m'a dit en se moquant qu'ils verraient bien comment moi je serai pour mon mariage et je lui est dit comment il était aussi sur que ça que j'allais me marier et ensuite il m'as dit mot pour mot: Arrêtes de te foutre de moi, je me dis que c'est déjà un miracle que toi et maya ne soyez pas encore marier et que vous ayez pas encore des gosses. Vous vous aimez alors si j'ai une chose à te dire c'est de ne pas faire la même bêtise que moi et d'attendre, fonce bon c'est vrai que tu n'as que 18ans à peine mais fonce je te dit et c'est le dernier conseil de célibataire que je te donnerais. Voila et quelques heures plus tard pendant mon discours en tant que témoin j'ai demandé à Maya de m'épouser, c'est pas plus compliqué.

C'est dingue tu te souviens exactement de ce que je t'ai dit s'exclama Van surpris

Tu parles elles sont marquées au fer rouge dans ma mémoire. Je ne te dis pas comment je me les suis ressassé pendant la cérémonie. Bon allez on va se la faire cette partie de quidditch mais vous êtes crade mais je vais arrangé ça.

Et sans que personne ne puisse fuir, des trombes d'eau s'abattirent sur eux et quand ils voulurent fusillé du regard le jeune homme. Ce dernier était déjà loin et leur tirait la langue puis il se remit à courir en direction du stade.

Vous pouvez me dire ce qu'on va faire avec un sauveur comme ça demanda Remus en secouant ses cheveux.

C'est aussi ce que je me demande rétorqua Sirius en regardant son filleul courir. Bon allez tout le monde au stade pour ce qui sera sûrement une après midi mémorable.

R . A . R----------------------------------------------------------

Exceptionnellement, ce n'est pas Mili qui a fait les RAR mais quelq'un d'autre (qui prefere garder l'anonimat lol ) **hihiihihi**** et oui et je l'en remercies bcp bcp bcp pk là je suis débordée et sans lui j'auré du attendre un bon moment avant de mettre en ligne. Alorssss michiiiii mais tu m'éclates tu as utilisés le je comme si cétè moi qui répondait lol.**

**Alors je répète cé po moi qui é fé les RAR mais comme il le dit si bien **

**« je me sui mi ds la po de lotrice »**

Mushu : eh oui , en magie tout est possible , meme avec Rogue ! et la suite : paf ! la boila , c'est magique

Onarluca : je confirme, harry ne reviendrat pas a Poudlard, imagine son attitude … ( cf « Prophetie nous veux-tu , nous voilà ) lol . Non je n'invente pas , je raconte l'histoire comme j'aimerais qu'elle se deroule ( c'est un peu la meme chose ) 

Cicin : Ouf ! je croyais que t'était deçue , snif ! moi aussi j'ai bien aimée sanaë , une bonne correction ne fait pas de mal .. Mes chapitres , geniaux , le mot est faible ……. ( aie ! mes chevilles enflent ! )

Hisoka : Que veux tu , il é fort notre Ryry , sinon comment il tuerait VDM ? je t'avoue que moi aussi j'ai été surpris quand il a fait ami-ami avec rogue ;-)

Linoubell : moi aussi j'espere continuer ! je ne voit plus la fin …

Satya : en effet , on ne peut pas forcer la nature des gens , surtout avec ryry . Mais pourquoi tout le monde attend la suite ?

Audery : Comment je fait si harry meurt , j'ai pas de heros de remplacement et dans ce cas, yora plus de chapter et donc des monsieurs tout en noir vont sonner chez moi.

Thealie : Ce qui c'est passé ? je crois que Sirius a pris exemple sur Sirius et que il s 'est rendu compte du danger de son double jeu

S-jenifer-S : ahhhh harry VS dumby , mon match preferé , que d'action ! lol . Comment ca exageré ? dis toi que tout est possible en magie !

Kika : En effet tu te repetes , mais se l'entendre dire , ca remonte toujours le moral , merci . J'espere que tu vas aimé la suite

Marrypier : Revoir ses anciens amis, je ne sait pas , je n'est pas encore prevu de les faire apparaître, surtout avec le nouveau monde …

Paco : C'est qoui ce « tout ce passera bien » , des menaces ? mdr Edolie : Mais euh j'y peut rien moi si il sont court , l'inspiration, ca vient, ca part . Se reconcilier avec dumbledore ….. je sait pas, c'est toujours marrant une bonne confrontation , non ? Maugrei : Moi aussi j'espere que je vait en avoir d'autre ! Commme dit precedamment, je ne sait pas si ils vont se reconcilier. Le nouveau monde ….mystere et boule de gomme ! lol 

Miladja : J'en sair rien pourquoi il a reussi , c'est harry potter quand meme ! Peut-etre qu'ils ont fait ca pour se reconcilier ; la suite : pouf la voilà !

Arala : t'inquiet , un bon coup de marteau et sa remarche ! celui la est deja un peut plus long. Oui je connais le proverbe, mais se n'est plus de l'amour, c' est de l' hysterie

Kobe23 : pouf ! la voilà

Sahada : je n'est pas un don , je viens juste de la planete Millii ( petit clin d'œil a ptitlaby lol **pt2r je dirais** ) ; l'exploiter, comment ? La mienne de fic et simplement bien et longue ( hola , j'ai encore grossi de la tete moi ! )

Underphenix : merci , j'espere que la suite te plaira

David : Si tout ce passe bien , il part dans le chapitre prochain , sauf retard ( on sait jamais, avec les greves …) Quant a la 6eme année, a quoi ça lui servirait ? (**mot**** de la vré mili : lol il sé planté pour le départ mais il a raison en fait cé la grève des trains et des vols pour d'autres monde lol)**

Sally Makey : Arreter les RAR , j'y pense , vu la pile de devoir dsur mon bureau , pire que le courrier de gaston ! merci des compliment !

Fay Potter : merci tout simplement

Ptitlaby : au toi , t'a un probleme, j'ai meme pas une ligne , bizarre lol

**ET voila je te remercies bcp bcp bcp bcp Pt……. Allez bizou à tous et promis j'essayerai de les faire moi-même les RAR la prochaine fois.**

**Allez bzouuuu à tous**

**Mili**


	52. L'ouragan Potter fait des massacres…

**_Voila un chapter attendu._**

****

**_Je sais j'aurais du le mettre la semaine dernière mais je suis tombée malade et je suis restée une semaine couchée avec de la fièvre snif snif et c'est toujours pas passer. Et résultat des courses je reprend les cours dans 5jours et j'ai po encore fais mes devoirs ! je suis dans la merde._**

****

**_Donc dsl ya po de RAR_**

****

**_Bzouuu_******

****

**_Mili_**

****

****

**_51 : L'ouragan Potter fait des massacres…._**

Quand tous arrivèrent au stade, le jeune homme avait forcé la réserve de balais et en avais sortit un pour chacun de ses amis. Il en avait ensorcelé quelques uns avec des incantations pour ses quatre amis qui ne possédaient pas de pouvoir. Pour lui il avait fait venir son éclair de feu depuis Wish Manor. Les professeurs de Poudlard qui les regardaient toujours de loin étaient des plus surpris, tout le groupe d'étrangers formait une étrange atmosphère de pouvoir et de protection autour du jeune homme. En tout cas le survivant semblait plus joyeux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Soudain un détail revint à la mémoire du directeur de Poudlard et il cria au survivant de venir. Il soupira de soulagement quand il le vit venir même si il semblait le faire à contre coeur.

Harry, faudra prévenir les sorciers de ce que tu as fais tout à l'heure ils doivent être au courant quand même et aussi pour les élections, tu veux que je t'aide à tout mettre en place?

Non c'est déjà fait, les élections sont pour le 2 Aout, le jour avant que je reparte, et tout les journaux sont au courant de ce qui c'est passé dans les détails. Maintenant désolé mais je dois apprendre à une vingtaine de personne à voler.

Mais comment as-tu fait pour les mettre au courant? Même si tu enverrais un hibou il ne serait pas encore à Londres, tu avais tout prévue?

Absolument pas, je ne pensais pas utiliser cette technique mais face-de-crapaud m'a trop énervé, et c'est bien des lettres que je leur ai envoyer mais je n'ai jamais dit que j'avais utilisé une chouette répondit énigmatiquement le survivant en remontant sur son balai et en partant à grande vitesse en direction du stade ou les maraudeurs expliquaient comment tenir sur un balais.

Harry se plaça en hauteur, stabilisa encore une fois son balai bien horizontale et se mit de tel sorte que ses deux jambes étaient du même coté. En fait on aurait dit qu'il était assis sur un banc et qu'il regardait calmement le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux. Il regardait ses amis commencer à s'envoler doucement, ils semblaient s'extasier alors qu'ils n'étaient qu'à quelques mètres du sol. Il sourit quand il vit sa compagne s'approcher avec difficulté de lui. Quand elle fut à sa hauteur elle souffla de soulagement, elle regarda le sol pas très rassuré et s'accrocha à Harry.

Je ne crois pas que je pourrais redescendre! Comment tu fais pour tenir sur ce truc? dit-elle en tremblant de peur.

Mais Maya quand tu te transformes tu voles? Alors pourquoi tu as peur d'un balai, c'est la même chose dit-il en la serrant fortement dans ses bras en lui caressant tendrement le dos pour la rassurer.

Bah c'est ça le plus bizarre je ne sais pas pourquoi mais j'aime pas les balais ça c'est sur.

Soudain un petit vent se leva et Maya lâcha son balai en serrant fortement Harry qui du retenir son balai d'une main pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre. Avec difficulté il se remit correctement sur son balai et fit monté sa compagne devant lui tout en passant un bras réconfortant autour de sa taille pendant que son autre main tenait le manche. N'ayant pas l'habitude de voler avec une autre personne, il lui fallut quelques secondes pour reprendre ses marques. Puis sentant que sa compagne ne tremblait plus il redescendit doucement sur la terre ferme. Dès qu'elle sentit la terre sous ses pieds elle sauta du balais et déclara d'une voix blanche:

Je ne remonterais jamais sur ce truc.

Allons Maya, ne me dites pas que vous avez peur de voler lâcha avec un sourire Sévérus qui était assis par terre à l'ombre avec les autres professeurs.

J'ai peur des balais professeur mais je n'ai pas peur de voler, je n'ai pas le vertige. Et de toute manière je ne pense pas qu'avoir un balai soit indispensable pour jouer au Quidditch rétorqua malicieusement la jeune femme.

Et comment voulez vous voler sans balais? Parce que le quidditch se joue en l'air continua le professeur.

Comme ça dit-elle en fermant les yeux et en se transforma en ange.

Elle se tourna vers Harry qui souffla et qui se transforma aussi. Ensemble ils prirent leur envol et partir à une altitude ou les autres ne les voyait même plus. Les maraudeurs sachant qu'ils ne craignaient rien reprirent leurs taches et attribuèrent des postes pour chacun suivant leurs performances. Il n'y eut aucun doute en voyant Archi et Genzo en tant que Batteur, prêt à taper sur tous les cognards qu'ils verraient et peut-être même plus, puis tout le monde trouva finalement sa place. Du coté des professeurs tous étaient estomaqués au sujet des deux anges, mais il l'était encore plus quand ils avaient vu que cela de faisait ni chaud ni froid aux autres. Soudain ils virent deux points du ciel tombé de plus en plus vite, et tous virent avec crainte qu'il s'agissait des deux amoureux, mais en humains, tombés tête la première et ils ne semblaient rien faire pour ralentir leurs courses. Dumbledore allait lancé un sort pour les stoppé mais Sirius l'en empêcha même si il n'était pas très sur de lui. Alors qu'ils se rapprochait de plus en plus du sol, Harry qui tenait toujours sa fiancée fermement contre lui remonta en chandelle en se transformant pendant que Maya criait à s'en casser les cordes vocales. Il se posèrent un peu plus loin et Harry reprit sa forme humaine pendant que sa fiancée tombait assise par terre légèrement choquée puis elle se mit à éclater de rire et elle se leva.

Trop excellent Ryry, on recommence dit-elle en venant s'accrocher à son cou faisant ainsi sourire son fiancée. Et putain qu'est-ce qui fait chaud ici, on est mieux en haut.

Ramenez vous on va commencer hurla Sirius pour les faire venir. Harry tu vas pas jouer à ton poste normal, c'est pas grave et toi Maya il ne te reste qu'un poste de Batteur et Harry sera ton partenaire, ça vous dérange pas au moins?

Bah de toute manière vous avez pas le choix dit Genzo avec un sourire mauvais en tapant dans la batte de Archi qui avait le même sourire.

Je suis partant et Genzo oublies pas que tu parles toujours trop avant de te battre, tu faisais moins ton malin le jour on a commencer les combats rappela Harry avec un sourire sadique qui fit difficilement déglutir son ami face à ce rappel pas des plus joyeux.

Et paf dans les dents mon ami rigola Hikaru qui lui aussi se souvenait parfaitement de ce jour.

Bon vous avez fait les équipes je suppose demanda le survivant, on es avec qui?

Bon alors vous êtes l'équipe numéro 1, donc toi et maya en batteur, Sanaë en attrapeuse, Wess en gardien, et Chauvenik, Urioni et Hikaru en poursuiveurs. Equipe numéro 2 Moi et Nawy en batteur, Mizi, Kumi et Van en attrapeur, Maylas en Gardien et Legolas en attrapeur. Et enfin la numéro 3 Lunard, Sarah, Lontro en poursuiveurs, Archi et Genzo en batteur Aïchi en gardien et Kiraï en attrapeur. Elendil ne veut pas jouer, il n'aime pas être en l'air, elle regardera de loin et je crois aussi que c'est le mieux à faire vu qu'elle est enceinte que ce n'est pas prudent qu'elle joue.

Hey s'exclama en souriant le survivant, c'est de la triche, pourquoi vous gardez vos postes?

Que veux-tu filleul, nous nous sommes vieux et nous on a pas jouer depuis longtemps, toi tu respires la jeunesse se justifia le parrain d'un air dramatique.

J'y ai pas jouer depuis presque trois ans rétorqua Harry en souriant.

Et puis merde c'est comme ça et c'est tout alors faudrait que tu te débrouilles pour qu'on ait des tenues de quidditch, tu pourrais bien faire ça?

Okay, je vais essayer mais vous êtes nombreux, choisissez vos couleurs.

Chacune des équipes se concertèrent et celle de Harry déclamèrent sans même le concerté que c'était lui le capitaine et qu'ils arboreraient donc ses couleurs, comme pour son vieux kimono. Souriant de toutes ses dents le jeune homme se concentra et quelques minutes, ils étaient tous en rouge et or avec le lion et le tressage vert et argent dans le dos ainsi que sur les coutures. Les jeunes femmes s'accrochèrent solidement leur cheveux en arrière et Maya essaya de faire appel juste aux ailes et elle réussit parfaitement. Les couleurs de l'équipe de Remus étaient un mélange de bleu et d'or pendant que celles de Sirius étaient blanches et rouges. Le premier match fut celui entre l'équipe 2 et 3 et tout les autres rejoignirent les tribunes où se trouvaient déjà les professeurs. Harry lança les cognards et le vif d'or et lança ensuite le souaffle qui fut vite intercepté par Mizi, qui fila droits dans les buts mais au moment de tirer, un cognard frappé par Genzo lui barra le chemin et Remus récupéra la balle pour la passé à Lontro qui marqua. La partie dura une bonne heure et fut finalement remportée par l'équipe de Remus qui avait eu des batteurs très performants même si leurs adversaires étaient coriaces. Ils eurent une demi heure de pause et l'équipe victorieuse se remit en l'air pour affronter l'équipe de Harry. A ce moment là tout le spectacle se passa entre les batteurs, il se renvoyaient la balle avec une telle férocité que les spectateurs se demandaient comment ils pouvaient faire sans que leur bras ne partent sous l'impact.

Putain de bordel de merde lâcha Sirius debout sur les gradins en train de regarder ahuris ce qui se passait sous leur yeux, Minerva vous vous êtes plantée en première année, c'est pas attrapeur qu'il lui faut c'est batteur. Et Maya c'est dingue la force qu'elle a dans les bras. Mais en fait leur équipe est super, ils sont en train d'écraser Lunard.

Ce serait super que Gryffondor ait une équipe comme ça déclara rêveusement la directrice de la maison en soufflant. On laisserait la jeune Weasley en attrapeuse et on mettrait Potter en tant que Batteur.

N'oubliez pas Minerva, Potter ne reviendra pas l'année prochaine, votre petit joueur prodige ne sera plus là.

Alors il était vraiment sérieux, il ne veut plus revenir étudié ici l'année prochaine dit tristement Dumbledore.

Oui expliqua Mizi, il était sérieux mais je pense qu'il viendra revoir Remus pendant qu'il sera là. Je pense que pour le moment il croit qu'il doit tirer un trait sur son passé et donc Poudlard. Quand il repense à ces années là il n'arrive qu'à se souvenir des pires choses qui se sont passés, par exemple sa quatrième année quand Ronald lui a tourné le dos par jalousie, ça lui a fait mal à un point inimaginable. Puis il y a la mort de Cédric qui l'a totalement bouleversée mais là encore il n'était pas encore trop tard pour qu'il puisse remonter la pente. Mais tout ce qui c'est passé lors de sa cinquième l'a achevé moralement: l'occlumencie qui lui faisait plus de mal que de bien, la distance que ses amis avaient inconsciemment mit entre eux, la mort de Sirius, mais surtout l'ignorance que vous avez manifester envers lui. C'est ce dernier point qui l'a le plus détruit, vous ne le saviez pas mais il vous considérait un peu comme son grand père, une personne cher à son coeur, un personne sur qui il pensait compter en tout temps et en tout lieu mais en retour il n'avait eu que de l'indifférence et de la cachotterie. Je savais qu'il aurait pu attenté à sa vie mais ce qu'il a dit l'autre jour nous a fait quand même un choc, on le pensait mais on avait refusé de voir cette solution possible quand même. Donc je pense qu'il faut qu'il mûrisse encore un peu, il n'a que 16ans mentalement après tout, il doit faire le tri dans ses idées et tout remettre en place. Mais il nous a dit qu'il essayerait de venir vous parler un peu avant qu'il ne reparte mais sachez que pour lui c'est un énorme effort qu'il fait, tout comme le fait de rester ici aujourd'hui.

Moi j'avais vu une cicatrice sur son poignet quand on l'a soigné après la bataille contre le temple mais je n'avais pas pensé à ça confessa Kumi les yeux baissés. Maintenant en y repensant c'est vrai qu'il était très triste quand il est venu chez nous, il gardait toujours une façade souriante mais je vous dit pas combien de fois on l'a vu en train de pleurer en silence sous en arbre au fond du parc et recroquevillé sur lui même. Il nous a aidé alors que c'était lui qui avait le plus besoin d'aide. Il est le plus fragile de nous tous et il ne se confiera à personne sauf à Maya, ils ont traversé trop de chose ensemble pour qu'il y ait des secrets entre eux. Et regardez même quand ils jouent ensemble ça se voit ils sont en parfaite osmoses.

Vous le connaissez bien dit Molly un peu choqué face à toutes ces révélations, nous n'avons jamais pu voir sa souffrance.

Soudain plusieurs points venant du château se rapprochèrent du stade, au fur et à mesure qu'ils avançaient ils virent plusieurs têtes rousses et une brune. Ils montèrent dans les gradins, et dès qu'ils rejoignirent leurs parents, ils enchaînèrent complètement excités sans même regarder sur le terrain.

Papa dit nous ce que c'est que ça lança Ron en lançant un journal à son père.

Un journal, une édition spéciale de la gazette Ron dit-il ironiquement en ouvrant ensuite le journal plié.

Sur la première page s'étalait une photo du survivant en posture froide et pleine d'assurance, le regard froid et destructeur prise lors de la soirée et la photo d'Arthur en plus petite dans l'angle de la grande photo. En haut un titre s'étendait en caractère gras:

** L'ouragan Potter fait des massacres dans le rang de la politique**.

_Mesdames, Messieurs la nouvelle vient de tomber sur le peuple sorcier de Grande-Bretagne: le ministère tel que vous le connaissez n'existe plus. La raison de ce changement radical à un nom: Harry Potter._

_En effet le survivant qui rappelons le, n'arrêtes pas de pousser le peuple à la révolte pour se battre contre les forces de Voldemort (il faut le dire et ne plus en avoir peur et même si c'est très dur) a réussi. Après plusieurs jours où les sorciers anglais ont médité sur les paroles remplis de sagesse du jeune garçon âgé de presque 16ans, l'opinion public l'a suivit et de nombreux stages de défenses se sont mit en place. Tout le monde pensait qu'il était enfin arrivé à ses fins mais cela n'était qu'un doux et éphémère espoir du ministère qui perdait de plus en plus d'emprise sur les sorciers. Harry Potter semble avoir aujourd'hui effectuer le point décisif et stratégique le plus important de son plan pour bouger les choses._

_Pour expliquer ce qui c'est passé, il est préférable de vous relater l'histoire telle que le jeune Potter nous l'a expliquée dans sa lettre pour vous mettre au courant:_

_ Je déclare en ce jour et en cette heure la fin de Cornélius Fudge en tant que Ministre de la Magie. Si vous pensez que je n'en ai pas le pouvoir je vous dirait alors de regarder les lois et les pouvoirs que détiennent les anciennes familles sorcières. En tant que dernier Potter et chef de ma famille j'ai décidé de dissoudre le ministère et cela pour des raisons qui sont bien fondées. _

_ La première concerne Miss Dolores Ombrage qui est la sous secrétaire au ministre de la magie, et donc la deuxième personne la plus haute gradée dans le ministère de la magie. Durant l'année précédente, elle a été le professeur de Défense contre les forces du mal à Poudlard et elle punissait tous les élèves qui osaient dire tout haut ce qu'il pensait et il y en avait un bon nombre. Vous me direz c'est normal en tant que professeur, mais savez vous que vos enfants étaient punis pendant de longue heures le soir et devait recopier des phrases "débiles" avec une plume d'oie c'est à dire avec notre sang tout en se gravant dans notre chaire. Ayant moi -même été victime de ce sort, j'en ai encore des cicatrices, mais je sais que je ne suis pas le seul à avoir subit ça. Alors je demande aux autres victimes de se faire connaître. J'ai bien sur porté plainte face à ce traitement injuste surtout que contrairement aux autres j'étais vraiment dans la ligne de mire de cette folle. Je suis désolé du terme employé mais il n'y en a pas d'autres. Je déclamais que Voldemort était de retour et tout ce qu'elle faisait était de me gaver de retenus que je ne méritais absolument et m'enlever aussi le droit de jouer au quidditch._

_ La seconde concerne comme vous vous en doutez l'ex ministre de la magie Mr Cornélius Fudge, qui était tout a fait conscient des actes de sa subalterne. Donc je porte plainte pour non assistance à personnes en danger et pour avoir nommez une femme aussi machiavélique à un poste où elle devait s'occuper et non martyriser des adolescents. Je dirais aussi, et vous pouvez pensez aussi que c'est exagéré mais c'est pourtant ça: complicité de meurtre avec Voldemort. En effet en cachant son retour, il lui a permis de tuer des gens dans l'ombre et a été, par conséquent, complice de ces actes._

_ J'espère maintenant qu'avec ces quelques éclaircissements vous comprendrez mes agissements mais surtout rappelez vous, il faut que vous, le peuple, restiez lié en tout moment. Un ministre n'est pas un peuple mais juste un représentant, c'est vous qui faites le pays et pas lui. Néanmoins je sais que nous devons avoir un nouveau représentant pour une meilleure coordination, et c'est pour cela que je vous conseille d'élire Monsieur Arthur Weasley. Contrairement à ce que beaucoup pense cet homme est tout à fait apte à remonter le pays au bon niveau pour affronter le sombre futur que nous aurons. Il est courageux et loyal, vous n'avez pas de soucis à vous faire et il a toute ma confiance._

_ Je vous donne rendez-vous le 2 Août pour l'élection du nouveau ministre_

_ Harry Potter_

_Voila la lettre qui nous est parvenu en fin de matinée, et le sceau nous confirme bien l'identité de l'expéditeur. Le monde prend un nouveau tournant et de nouveau espoir surtout après la défaite cuisante qu'à subit Voldemort lors du bal de Vendredi dernier contre le survivant. Mais il prend de plus en plus d'ampleur et la situation s'aggrave._

_Cher lecteur le monde de la magie a déjà subit trop de perte, nous avons déjà fait trop d'erreur. Ne recommençons pas et suivons les conseils du jeune homme: VOTEZ ARTHUR WEASLEY_

_ Fredérique Lapoint_

Oh la vache, putain notre Ryry il se déchire lâcha Maylas, il a enfin réussit ce qu'il voulait faire, il a fait bouger tout son peuple. Il fait de plus en plus fort, le destin se précipite, le moment de la réalisation de la prophétie se précipite.

Comment savez-vous ça vous lança Hermione suspicieusement, de toute manière personne ne connaît la prophétie elle a été détruite en juin.

Détruite mais pas oubliez jeune demoiselle intervint Legolas avant de se tourner vers Sirius et Nawaëlle qui regardaient toujours le match, on va se faire massacrer au prochain match même Archi et Genzo n'arrivent plus à contenir les cognards et leurs poursuiveurs sont remarquablement efficaces.

Les derniers arrivés regardèrent enfin le stade et ouvrirent les yeux de stupéfactions en voyant la jeune femme au ailes d'ange tout d'abord puis Harry au poste de batteur et ensuite au spectaculaire match qui se déroulait. Puis soudain Sanaë attrapa le vif d'or et tout s'immobilisa, les joueurs redescendirent et se saluèrent, Harry et son équipe avait gagné sur le score fleuve de 530 à 50, autant dire qu'ils les avaient laminé. Harry éclata de rire en voyant la mine grognon de Genzo et Archi, qui ne semblaient visiblement pas contents d'avoir été battu d'une telle façon. Ils retournèrent vers les tribunes et le sourire de Harry se figea quand il vit la famille Weasley presque au grand complet et Hermione qui le regardait avec des yeux de profonde incompréhension. Le survivant détourna les yeux et regarda l'équipe de son parrain qui ne semblait pas très sur.

Alors parrain, on a peur?

Jamais, un black n'aura jamais peur d'un Potter, lança en souriant Sirius.

Non tu as raison intervint Mayaween, mais tu devrais plutôt avoir peur de deux Potter, on va vous laminer.

Avant que quiconque n'est pu dire quoi que se soit, on entendit un chant mélodieux retentir dans l'espace aérien du terrain et deux phoenix arrivèrent pour se poser sur les deux épaules du jeune Potter. Maya les caressa tendrement et ils se mirent à raconter le pourquoi ils étaient venus ici.

Maître Harry, l'heure est grave commença le phoenix sans son humour particulier, le rassemblement des troupes ennemis deviennent de plus en plus important, les phoenix de l'ombre y sont aussi, il prévoit une attaque mais je doute qu'elle soit pour tout de suite, il doit reprendre des forces après la cuisante défaite qu'ils ont subie.

Oh putain de merde lâcha Harry en langue normale la mine grave en s'asseyant sur les tribunes sous la mines interrogatrices de tous ou plutôt apeurés.

Qu'est ce que tu me proposes pour faire quelques choses oublies pas que je dois repartir dans 3jours et demi, je ne peux pas rassembler des alliés aussi vite continua-t-il en phoenixi.

Vous non, mais nous oui, je me suis permis de faire venir tout les phoenix de lumière que nous avons pu contacter, mais il y en aura d'autre expliqua-t-il.

Et comme pour prouvez ses dires des milliers de phoenix arrivèrent et se posèrent en rang sur le terrain en baissant la tête quand ils croisèrent les prunelles émeraudes du jeune humain. Tous étaient ahuris par ce spectacle des plus étranges qui se passait sous leurs yeux.

Nous sommes en supériorité mais nous devons aussi faire appel à d'autre peuple maître Harry continua l'oiseau.

Que peuvent nous apporter ces phoenix déjà et aussi peux tu t'occuper des autres peuples?

Avec plaisir maître Harry, il en sera fait selon vos ordres, et les phoenix par leur chant peuvent créer de puissantes barrières d'espoir donc les forces ennemies sombres ne pourront pas passer.

Bien lâcha Harry en se relevant et en s'adressant aux oiseaux, Phoenix, Alianté vient de me mettre au courant de la situation et je vous serais à jamais reconnaissant d'avoir répondu présent à son appel. Ce que vous allez faire est très courageux et si jamais l'un de vous ne veux pas se battre rien ne lui sera reprocher, je vous souhaite bonne chance et veiller bien sur le château et ses prochains habitants.

Oui maître Harry déclarèrent tous avant de s'envolant.

Harry grogna encore une fois en entendant le titre qu'on lui avait attribué et il se tourna vers tous sachant qu'il devait les mettre au courant de la situation présente.

Les troupes ennemies sont de plus en plus nombreuses et sombres de même que Voldemort. Alianté recherche des alliés pour nous aider à lutter, ces phoenix en font partit, ils veilleront sur le château et les élèves le temps qu'il faudra. Ils sont repartis à la recherche d'autres alliés.

Soudain Kiraï et Legolas et tous ses amis se levèrent et Harry ferma les yeux de douleur sachant qu'ils allaient dire les mots qu'il n'aurait jamais voulu entendre de leur bouche.

Harry nos peuples sont avec toi, nous t'aiderons dans la bataille, les elfes sont avec toi lâcha Legolas.

Les shuriés aussi rajouta Kiraï.

Tout comme les sorciers renchérit Chauvenik.

Et n'oubliez pas les combattants rappela Aïchi.

Les amazones te suivrons aussi, j'irai les voir termina Maya en se plaçant à coté des sages de chaque peuples.

Non lâcha Harry, aucuns d'entre vous n'entrera dans cette guerre, cela ne vous concerne pas, vos peuples ont enfin trouvé la paix qu'ils ont recherché depuis trop longtemps, je ne peux vous permettre de vous lancer là dedans.

Rien ne t'obligeait à combattre les elfes noirs au péril de ta vie, tu n'es pas un elfe, tu pouvais faire juste ton entraînement et rester en dehors de tout ça mais tu t'es battu et tu nous as sauvé.

Tu t'es battu seul trop longtemps, le temps est venu de partager ton fardeau rajouta Kiraï.

Mais vous ne pouvez pas mourir pour un peuple que vous ne connaissez pas, moi je vous devais tous ce que j'apprenais mais ici vous n'avez rien n'a y gagner ni un remerciement quelconques à faire à mon peuple.

Si, nous leur devons d'avoir eu l'honneur d'avoir pu te rencontrer, rétorqua malicieusement Van puis sachant que le jeune homme allait encore débattre il décida de couper court au sujet en reprenant de l'altitude et en allant sur le stade, aller c'est le dernier match à faire.

On va vous massacrer lâcha Mayaween avec un sourire sadique sur les lèvres en sautant par dessus la barrière et en rejoignant l'elfe.

Bientôt tous furent à leur poste sauf Harry qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce. Soudain il tourna la tête pour regarder ses amis mais il su qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot avec eux. Il souffla un bon coup et tous purent voir une lueur de résignation mais aussi de joie dans ses yeux. Il reprit son balai et se dirigea sur le stade. Le match commença et dès la première action l'équipe à Sirius fut larguée et cela redonna le sourire au jeune homme. Dans les tribunes tous les humains étaient sous le choc puis Ginny demanda d'une petite voix:

Qu'est-il arrivé au Harry que nous connaissons?

Personne n'a jamais vraiment connu Harry, on ne connaissait que sa façade mais pas plus loin répondit tristement Molly en prenant sa fille dans les bras.

Mais c'est notre meilleur ami, on le connaît mieux que personne, souffla Ron.

Je suis désolée jeune homme mais je ne pense pas reprit la voix essoufflée d'Archi qui n'avait toujours pas repris son souffle du match. Certes vous le connaissez mais qu'en façade pour reprendre des termes de votre mère, pouvez vous me dire ce que vous savez sur lui?

Il s'appelle Harry James Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980. Ses parents sont James et Lily Potter qui sont mort tué le 31 octobre 1981 et...

Non je ne parle pas de cette histoire là mais de sa vie à lui, vous a-t-il déjà parler de son passé avec les Dursleys? L'avez-vous vu souvent pleuré? Savez-vous ce qui se passe quand il est en colère?

Les Dursley, il ne nous a jamais rien dit sur eux, il disait qu'il ne valait pas la peine de penser à eux répliqua hargneusement Hermione.

Pour ce qui est des deux dernières questions, je crois que je l'ai vu pleuré une fois en 5ans et encore ce n'était qu'une larme sur la joue. Et quand il se met en colère bah il part en claquant la porte de la salle commune.

Non là aussi vous avez pas compris repris Archi, j'ai pas dit furieux j'ai dit en colère?

Ron et Hermione se regardèrent un moment et finalement hochèrent la tête d'un signe négatif.

Moi je vais vous dire en gros qui est Harry Potter, mais l'humain et pas le mythe, c'est un jeune garçon de presque 18ans qui a vu trop de chose horrible dans sa vie. Pendant 10 ans il s'est fait battre par sa famille tout en étant exploité, quand il est rentré à Poudlard il s'est fait deux amis mais il ne s'est jamais confié vraiment à eux, je crois qu'une fois il m'a dit qu'il avait vraiment abandonné cette idée après l'histoire du miroir du Risèd mais je n'en sais pas plus sur ça désolé. Ensuite quand il pensait avoir un peu là paix dans une école, on ne lui a jamais facilité la tache, Voldemort le cherchait, le traquait pour le tuer. Toute sa scolarité s'est passée comme ça avec des hauts mais beaucoup plus de bas que personnes n'avaient jamais vu car il gardait toujours son visage souriant. Pendant les vacances de sa cinquième il a prit conscience du réel danger à qui il avait à faire, et instinctivement il cherchait du soutien envers ceux en qui il croyait, mais en résultat il n'a eut que de l'ignorance de la part du directeur et vous inconsciemment vous vous étiez éloigner. Vous ne vous en étiez pas rendu compte mais chaque heure qui passait vous éloignait toujours un peu plus et lui s'enfonçait dans sa tristesse et son désespoir. Voila ce que je pourrais dire sur Ryry mais je suis pas celui qui le connaît le mieux, c'est Maya. Qui d'ailleurs tiens admirablement ce poste, sans elle je peux vous dire que cet Harry que nous connaissons aujourd'hui nous ne l'aurions jamais rencontré. Pour ce qui est de sa colère la dernière fois qu'il a vu un peu rouge il a rasé une cité entière en la faisant explosé. Je ne sais et saurai sûrement jamais ce que Xenifoy lui avait dit ce jour là mais il avait touché une corde sensible donc sûrement ses parents.

Mon dieu s'exclama tremblante Hermione en s'asseyant sur un banc. Je comprends maintenant pourquoi il a l'air de nous en vouloir.

Non comme disait Mizi tout à l'heure, reprit Elendil, je pense aussi qu'il a besoin de faire le tri dans sa tête, si vous saviez tout ce qui c'est passé en deux ans pour lui, vous en deviendrez fou et c'est une chance qu'il ne le soit pas devenu.

Mais il ne s'est absenté qu'un mois, pourquoi vous dites qu'il est partit deux ans, il va avoir 16ans et pas 18 lâchèrent en même temps Fred et Georges.

Oui mais qu'est ce que le tempus? déclara malicieusement Kiraï.

Et voila ils se sont fait écrasé interrompit Lunard en regardant le match puis il se leva et cria, pas trop déçu patmol?

Mouarff grogna Sirius

Que veux-tu comme tu l'as si bien dit au début vous êtes vieux et vous n'avez pas joué depuis longtemps dit Harry compatissant et malicieusement en passant son bras autour des épaules de son parrain.

Ce dernier se transforma en chien et se lança sur son filleul qui esquiva habilement et qui se mit à courir en direction d'une des tours du stade. N'ayant pas d'autre choix, il enleva ses gants et se mit à l'escalader en voyant son parrain arrivé dangereusement vers lui. Une fois qu'il fut au sommet il s'assit tranquillement et tira la langue à son parrain qui attendait toujours en bas. Puis soudain une voix retentit en écho dans le stade.

Potter, Black ramenez vous on va au frais à l'intérieur hurla Sévérus depuis sa place.

Le parrain et le filleul se regardèrent et leur sourire malicieux semblait dire le premier arrivé à gagner. Patmol s'élança pendant qu'Harry se jetait du haut de la tour en appelant ses ailes d'ange quand il passa au dessus de son parrain toujours en chien, il le prit par le ventre et l'emmena vers les autres.

Harry, le directeur nous a proposez de rester manger ici ce soir, et on a accepté ça ne te dérange pas au moins lança Van même si le directeur ne les avait pas invité mais le jeune homme devait parler avec le directeur.

Bien sur que non se crispa Harry avec un faux sourire puis il prit son professeur l'aida à marcher vers le château sans un regard en arrière.

Vous avez joué gros sur ce coup déclara le Directeur les yeux rayonnant de bonheur.

Il a besoin d'aide, et je sais que ce château lui manque horriblement même si il ne veut pas le dire. Ça a été sa maison pendant près de 5ans alors ça lui fera du bien comme ça. Mais nous retournerons à Wish Manor après sinon je ne crois pas qu'il le supporterait.

Le corps professoral acquiesça et tous retournèrent au château. Dans le hall ils retrouvèrent le maître de potions mais aucun signe du jeune homme. A ses pieds se trouvaient de nombreux paquets.

Ce sont des habits de rechange pour vous tous, ça vient de Wish manor, Loxian les a envoyé. Harry a prit les sien et est parti en me disant que vous arriveriez vite.

Il est où?

Je ne sais pas mais il tirait une drôle de tête, mais sachant qu'il connaît ce château comme sa poche si il ne veut pas que vous le retrouviez vous ne réussirez pas.

Ce mot ne fait pas partit de mon vocabulaire lâcha froidement Maya, puis elle ferma les yeux et se concentra sur Harry, très vite elle retrouva le lien et après avoir prit ses vêtements elle s'élança dans les couloirs à toute allure.

Bon nous on va se changer, c'est quoi le mot de passe de Gryffondor?

La casa del diablo répondit sans être consciente la professeur de métamorphose regardant toujours le couloir par lequel s'était engouffrée la jeune amazone

Sirus partit et tous le suivirent en prenant chaque paquet à leur nom. Les humains eux se demandaient si tout ce qui se passait était vraiment la réalité. Soufflant Dumbledore permis aux jeunes de rester et il monta dans son bureau les épaules voûtées et le regard triste. Quand il ouvrit sa porte il vit avec stupeur que le jeune homme se trouvait dans son siège, sa compagne sur les genoux et qui le regardait fixement avec un regard désespérément indifférent.


	53. Le trio Gryffondorien estil

**_Voila un chapter que je prends le temps de mettre entre deux chapter d'info lol._**

****

**_C'est affreux le bac, on se rend pas compte de tout ce qu'on écrit dans l'année ! mais quand on rouvre tout les cahier pour réviser on arrive pas à avancer._**

****

**_Je suis désolée pour les RAR que je ferai sans doute plus avant la fin du bac dsl dsl dsl._**

****

**_Allez L'OL on é champion (dsl cétè trop tentant)_**

****

**_Bzou_******

****

**_Mili_******

****

****

****

****

****

**_52 : le trio Gryffondorien est-il encore un trio ?_**

Je suppose que vous voulez parler alors parlons dit simplement le jeune sans bouger de sa place bien que Maya se soit levée, elle.

Je crois que je serai en trop dans cette salle, je t'attends dehors déclara-t-elle en se l'embrassant une dernière fois et en sortant de la pièce.

Je vous écoutes qu'avez vous à me dire? lança froidement Harry en plaçant ses pieds sur le bureau pour bien montrer au directeur qu'il lui en voulait encore beaucoup.

Premièrement je voulais m'excuser même si je sais que ça ne fera pas de grande différence pour toi, je n'aurais jamais du me conduire comme ça l'année dernière, j'ai oublié à ce moment là que tu n'étais qu'un adolescent. Je ne te voyais que comme l'élu de la prophétie, le grand mage qui nous sauverait tous mais je me suis trompé. Je l'avoue et sans aucune honte j'ai fait une très grande erreur de jugement et maintenant je récolte ce que j'ai semé n'est ce pas?

Exactement répliqua froidement le jeune homme.

J'ai compris grâce à tes amis que tu avais souffert bien au delà de tout ce que j'aurais jamais pu imaginer. Le fait que tu es attenté à ta vie en est la preuve. Personne ne te connaît tu es un véritable mystère mais je crois que ça aussi c'est notre faute. Nous n'avons jamais rien fait qui puisse te permettre de t'ouvrir à quelqu'un. Je voudrais te dire un millions de chose mais je ne sais pas comment le dire, c'est inexprimable.

Moi j'ai des questions continua Harry d'une voix toujours glaciale, pourquoi vous n'avez pas protéger les Dursley, pourquoi vous n'avez pas chercher à savoir ce qu'il était advenu de Sirius, et pourquoi vous voulez à tout prit que je vous reparle? Vous avez besoin de pouvoir contrôler votre petit élu lança-t-il ironiquement. Sachez Dumbledore que je vous en veux énormément pour ce que vous m'avez fait mais je peux aussi vous remerciez. Grâce à vous je ne me laisserai plus jamais contrôler par personne, je suis mon seul maître; je prendrai en considération les conseils des gens mais je n'obéirai plus jamais à un ordre. C'est l'une des seules choses que vous m'avez un jour dit qui m'a fait avancer et repartir, je me comportais de telle sorte que même des sorciers aguerris ne pouvait pas le faire.

Oui tu as raison, tu as toujours été plus mature que ton age et c'est là l'un des plus grands regrets que j'ai. Je t'ai vu de nombreuse fois bébé et tu n'étais certainement pas aussi tourmenté. Pour tes questions, je te répondrais en toute honnêteté. Les Dursley étaient protégés mais Voldemort est bien plus puissant que durant son dernier règne et il a pu briser les barrières, j'en suis sincèrement désolé. Pour Sirius, je crois que j'ai été aveuglé par le mythe de cette porte et du voile et je n'ai pas eu le temps de faire des recherches. Pour toi je ne sais pas, peut-être as tu raison finalement, je me suis comporté comme si je te contrôlais et j'en suis sincèrement désolé.

Pas autant que moi déclara le jeune homme en allant vers la porte.

Nous aideras tu dans la guerre avec tes amis?

Moi oui je n'ai pas le choix après tout, mais sachez que je ferai tout ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour qu'ils restent en dehors de cette guerre, ils ont déjà trop souffert. Wess a été emprisonné pendant plus de 6mois dans la cité ennemis tout le monde le croyait mort, ils ont tous été détruit moralement. Mon destin est de souffrir et je l'acceptes mais je n'accepterai en aucun cas qu'eux ils souffrent. Maintenant je vais y aller dit-il en posant sa main sur la poignet.

Me pardonneras-tu un jour? demanda avec espoir le vieil homme en regardant le jeune homme qui avait le dos tourné.

Un jour peut-être mais certainement pas aujourd'hui finit-il sans se retourner et en passant la porte puis en la claquant.

Harry passa la gargouille, et rejoignit sa compagne qui l'attendait appuyé nonchalamment contre le mur. Elle regardait sa bague avec un sourire rêveur tout en sifflotant l'air de sa chanson. Il l'a prit brusquement dans ses bras en riant, puis approcha sa bouche de son oreille en lui chantant sensuellement le reste des paroles. Quand ils se détachèrent l'un de l'autre ils déambulèrent dans les couloirs, puis en passant devant une porte Harry stoppa net et rentra dans la salle. Devant lui se tenaient plusieurs instruments de musique. Il sourit quand sa compagne se mit derrière la batterie et se mit à jour en rythme.

C'est excellent ce truc, c'est un tam-tam en trois fois mieux.

Non trop brutal pour moi, je préfère la finesse du piano dit-il en s'asseyant derrière l'instrument d'un noir magnifique. C'est comme une femme, faut savoir le caresser par moment et le brusquer dans d'autre mais toujours tout en finesse dit-il malicieusement en jouant quelques notes et en dévorant sa compagne du regard.

Belle comparaison mon cher ami, mais la batterie te permet aussi de faire le vide rétorqua la jeune femme puis après un moment de silence elle demanda timidement, tu veux bien jouer un morceau avec moi.

Le jeune homme sourit et lui donna une feuille sur laquelle il gribouilla quelques paroles et aussi le moment où elle devait jouer de la batterie. Il se rassit en lui volant quand même un baiser au passage et se lança dans une faible introduction musicale et sa voix mélodieuse retentit en écho dans la pièce mais aussi au delà et dans tout le château mais ça il ne le savait pas. Dans la Grande Salle où tous étaient rassemblé, les maraudeurs souriaient en se disant qu'Harry avait finalement trouver la salle mais qu'il n'avait pas enclenché le sort d'insonorisation, les elfes et les moines du temple ainsi que Sévérus ne furent pas surpris outre mesure, mais les humains eux étaient assis sur leur chaise complètement sous le choc, ils savaient que le jeune Potter jouait mais pas à ce point.

Harry :

Elle apparaît ainsi comme une femme comme un défi

Elle a le regard qui fuit

Soit tu t'en vas

Soit tu la suis

Maya :

C'est vrai qu'il dit souvent

Y'a que les silences qu'il comprend

Et qu'avec les gens il a fait son deuil

En ses absences je me recueille

Les deux

J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent

J'ai pas peur du son des églises

Et pourtant aujourd'hui je vous crie au secours

Envoyez de l'amour

(Avec la batterie)

J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent

J'ai pas peur des clochers des églises

Et pourtant aujourd'hui j'atteins le non retour

Envoyez de l'amour

Harry : (reprend juste le piano)

Elle écrit sur les murs des mots

Qu'elle n'aime déjà plus

Des mots qui ont fait taire mes blessures

Des mots qui ont mis mon corps à nu

Maya :

C'est vrai qu'il dit souvent

Qu'il voudrait arrêter le temps

Harry

Arrêter le monde

Quelques secondes

Harry et Maya

C'est là qu'il/ elle descend

Maya et Harry : (retour de la batterie)

J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent

J'ai pas peur du son des églises

Et pourtant aujourd'hui je vous crie au secours

Envoyez de l'amour

J'ai pas peur de ce qu'ils disent

J'ai pas peur des clochers des églises

Et pourtant aujourd'hui j'atteins le non retour

Envoyez de l'amour

Et pourtant aujourd'hui je vous crie au secours

Envoyez de l'amour

Et pourtant aujourd'hui je vous crie au secours

Envoyez de l'amour

(Envoyez de l'amour ?)

Harry finit sur quelques notes de piano seul, en se laissant bercer par ses émotions. Quand il rouvrit les yeux il rencontra le regard surexcité de sa compagne qui vint se jeter dans ses bras en les faisant tomber tout les deux par terre.

Ahhh j'adooore ça t'es le meilleur, elles sont magnifiques ces chansons, tu l'as fait quand celle là?

Euhh quelques minutes avant que je te la passe, en fait j'avais les paroles et j'ai improvisé au fur et à mesure dit-il en remettant une mèche de cheveux derrière les oreilles de sa compagne.

T'es le meilleur répéta-t-elle avant de l'embrasser tendrement en poussant un soupir de ravissement quand sa langue rencontra celle de son compagnon. Puis a contre coeur elle se sépara de lui et se releva. J'adore quand tu mets des pantalons comme ça j'ai qu'une envie c'est me jeté sur toi.

Tu peux parler princesse, tu n'es pas la seule à être dans ce cas là, tu es magnifique dit-il en la faisant tourner sur elle-même.

En effet Loxian leur avait envoyé deux tenues absolument magnifiques pour tout les deux, Harry portait une chemise en soie bordeaux avec un jean blanc bien moulant. Bien sur comme à son habitude il n'avait pas accroché les deux trois boutons du haut mais sa compagne en avait profité en l'embrassant pour la défaire complètement. Maya, elle, avait une robe assez légère, toute la partie qui recouvrait sa poitrine et les petites bretelles étaient noires, et tout le reste était blanc immaculé et s'arrêtait au milieu des cuisses. Ses hauts talons la grandissait et allongeait sa silhouette. Ils restèrent un moment dans la pièce ne coupant le silence que pour s'embrasser ou chanter une ou deux chansons, ils ne se souvenaient même plus qu'ils étaient attendus pour manger.

Ce ne fut que lorsque Harry regarda sa montre qu'il vit qu'ils avaient plus de trois quarts d'heure de retard. Il sourit et réveilla sa compagne qui commençait à s'endormir la tête sur le piano. Quand elle fut réveillée une bonne dizaine de minutes plus tard, elle ne pu qu'éclater de rire, Harry prit sa main et ils se mirent à courir tout en riant jusqu'à la grande salle. Les autres avaient commencé à manger et espérant passer le plus inaperçu possible, ils s'installèrent discrètement à la table.

Vous venez de battre un record là, j'ai bien cru que vous nous aviez oublié lança Archi avec un sourire malicieux.

Oublies pas Archi si on ne vient pas à l'heure c'est pour ne pas te faire faire un infarctus, ça te ferai un trop grand choc alors on a pris notre temps.

En tout cas très joli la première chanson lâcha Wess mine de rien.

Merde j'ai encore oublié ce putain sort d'insonorisation, souffla Harry en se retapant la tête contre la table comme au repas précédent.

Alors impro ou compo demanda Sanaë en souriant toujours prête à parler de musique.

Euh les deux en fait, j'avais les paroles, mais tout le reste c'est totale impro, je ne savais même pas comment ça allait faire avec les instructions que j'avais passées à Maya pour la batterie.

En tout cas toute mes félicitations, tu as fait des progrès inimaginable, c'est la première fois que je vois ça lança Sanaë, ma mère un jour m'avait dit que je rencontrerais un prodige un jour. J'ai toujours rigolé surtout que mon seul ami à l'époque c'était Hikaru et bon, bah tu sais bien comment c'était. Alors je ne l'ai jamais cru mais je crois que finalement je l'ai rencontré mon petit virtuose dit-elle fière en ébouriffant ses cheveux.

Pas les cheveux s'il vous plaiiit gémit le jeune homme ce qui fit exploser de rire ses amis et sourire les humains.

Sanaë j'ai une question pour toi même si j'ai des doute sur la réponse demanda malicieusement Elendil. Est ce que la chanson qui a cet air tu la connaît? dit-elle en se mettant en siffler.

En l'entendant Maya se mit à rougir, elle ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher c'était plus fort qu'elle.

On n'a jamais pu avoir les paroles avec mais je sais qu'elles existent!

L'air me dit vaguement quelques choses mais elle était loin d'être fini quand je l'ai entendu pour la dernière fois. Harry la jouait sur ma guitare, ça a été sa première composition mais y'a un truc qui me turlupine sans vouloir faire de jeu de mot Remus dit-elle en riant, vite suivit par les autres. Comme tu l'as sifflée elle parait pleine de joie et d'amour, très légère, mais quand il l'a jouait c'était grave et triste. Je peux savoir pourquoi maintenant?

Non pour rien on sait qu'il y a un truc qui se cache sous cette chanson, déclara Archi déçu, mais foi des elfes on va finir par trouver. Le seul truc qu'on sait est que Maya l'a chante toujours quand elle déprime, surtout quand elle a cru Ryry mort. Mais je sais qu'il y a un truc là dessous.

C'est juste sa première chanson après moi je ne sais rien d'autre désolé.

Essayes encore Archi, je te le dirai dans quelques années si tu veux, quoi que non déclara Maya avec sadisme, tu te débrouilleras tout seul.

Pourquoi vouloir savoir ce qui ne te concerne pas? demanda doucement Harry en mangeant.

Bah tu me connais quand même rétorqua Archi, je suis sure qu'il y a un truc dessous et je le trouverais.

Bonne chance alors répliqua malicieusement Mayaween en se mettant à manger aussi.

Harry j'ai appris que ce que tu avais fais contre le ministère commença timidement Ron pour reprendre le contact, pourquoi tu ne nous as jamais dit pour la plume d'oie?

Qu'est ce que vous auriez fait? dit simplement le jeune homme en continuant à manger.

Nous sommes des préfets, nous aurions pu faire des pétitions et les envoyer au ministère ou aux journalistes répliqua Hermione farouchement.

Oh oui c'est sur la population aurait écouter deux petits préfets de cinquième années qui plus est ami avec le sorcier atteint de troubles obsessionnelles graves dit-il ironiquement avant de reprendre d'une voix froide. Ombrage était le ministère, vous n'auriez rien pu faire contre elle. Elle était soutenu de tout les cotés, on ne pouvait rien faire, alors que vous soyez ou non au courant ça n'aurait changer en rien à la situation.

Nous étions tes amis, on aurait pu t'aider et te soutenir réessaya Hermione qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

Hummm elle est délicieuse cette viande n'est ce pas Archi lança Genzo en regardant intensément tout les autres pour leur faire comprendre l'urgence de changer la conversation.

Absolument je suis d'accord avec toi répondit l'elfe, et qu'en penses tu Harry ?

Ecoeurante dit-il en se levant et en sortant de la salle sans regarder personne.

C'est pas vrai on y était presque dit Legolas en soufflant de dépit. Pourquoi vous êtes parti sur cette conversation tout les deux? Il allait enfin essayer de comprendre mieux son passé et c'est parti en vrille.

On veut comprendre on veux savoir déclara dangereusement Hermione en se levant et en fusillant tout les étrangers du regard.

Elle a raison on est concerné affirma Ron en se levant aussi.

Weasley, Granger, asseyez vous! dit dangereusement Sévérus.

Pourquoi on vous obéirait, vous n'êtes pas notre professeur pendant les vacances rétorqua Ron en défiant son professeur du regard.

Je ne parlais pas en tant que professeur mais en tant qu'ami de Potter, et je parle aussi si vous ne voulez pas vous attirez les foudres de Madame Potter. Puis voyant la jeune princesse fulminer sur place, il rajouta, trop tard.

Maintenant tout les deux ça suffit, vous avez utilisé le bon verbe : "étions", aujourd'hui vous ne l'êtes plus. Harry a évolué ce qui n'est pas votre cas, vous avez ruiné en moins de cinq minutes tous les efforts que nous faisons depuis plusieurs mois. J'en ai assez, vous le détruisiez tous autant que vous êtes, il ne voulait pas revenir ici et je le comprends maintenant. Je sais beaucoup de chose sur Miss je sais tout et vous Ronald, mais contrairement à Dumbledore qui ne représentait plus rien pour lui, vous vous avez toujours été plus délicats comme sujet. Il m'avait confié une chose, si un seul de vous faisait le moindre faux pas, il se ramasserait et il le rayerait de sa liste. Il n'a plus de temps à perdre avec des imbécillités. Maintenant vous savez à qu'elle point vous êtes dans l'estime du survivant. Vous pourrez vous vantez auprès des autres que vous êtes au même niveau que le grand Dumbledore.

Et elle sortit en courant de la pièce en partant à la recherche du jeune homme. Elle le retrouva assis sur les créneaux de la tour d'astronomie en train de regarder les étoiles. Elle n'avait pas fait de bruit mais elle savait qu'il était tout a fait conscient de sa présence

Je ne supporte plus, j'en peux plus, je vais faire une bêtise si ça continue dit-il entre deux sanglots. C'est trop dur, pourquoi ont-il parler de ça alors que là soirée était si bien partie? Je suis maudit.

Elle s'approcha doucement de son fiancé et l'entoura dans ses bras, elle aussi avait des larmes aux yeux, elle sentait tout autour de son compagnon une tristesse et une détresse infinie qui lui serrait abominablement le cœur.

Calmes toi Harry, c'est normal que tu ressentes ça, le temps passe mais les souvenirs ne s'effacent pas. Pleures évacues ta peur, ta colère, ta rancune, ta détresse, vides toi totalement déclara-t-elle en lui remontant la tête et en le regardant droit dans les yeux. Penses à autre chose, penses à moi par exemple dit-elle en souriant malicieusement.

Oh là dessus il n' y a pas de problèmes, faut que j'arrêtes ces coups de blues ou tu vas finir par me laisser tomber car tu me prendra pour une chialeuse répliqua-t-il en essuyant ses joues. Mon dieu qu'est ce que je ferais sans toi.

Je vais te le dire tu ne ferai pas grand chose murmura-t-elle en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Harry se leva n'interrompant toujours pas le baiser, il l'a désirait mais ce n'était guère le lieu et le moment. Cependant la jeune femme, elle, n'avait pas l'air de se poser cette question en commençant à déboutonner sa chemise. Il sentait sa respiration devenir de plus en plus saccadée surtout lorsque sa compagne posa une pluie de petits baisers sur son torse. Il sentait son pantalon devenir de plus en plus serrer. Décidant d'abandonner son combat contre sa conscience il verrouilla fermement la porte et plaça un sort d'insonorisation sur le sommet de la tour.

Bientôt on entendit plus que leurs gémissements de plaisir, et les bruits de leurs lèvres se rencontrant sans cesse. Il faisait l'amour à sa fiancée comme il ne l'avait jamais fait auparavant. Quand la jouissance vint ce fut une libération pour leurs deux êtres. Harry le corps tremblant et frissonnant regarda avec amour sa compagne et l'embrassa tendrement avant de lui dire ses yeux resplendissant de malice:

J'adore quand tu viens me réconforter comme ça, je crois que je vais déprimer plus souvent finalement.

Mais c'est tout un honneur pour moi, j'adore être avec toi et aussi t'avoir en moi dit-elle les joues rouges. Peut-être qu'on devrait redescendre pour rejoindre les autres

Non je ne veux pas déclara fermement le jeune homme avant de reprendre malicieusement en se levant, je vais t'emmener dans ce qui fait la joie des jeunes adultes terriens: les boites de nuit. On transplanne dans la Grande Salle, on dit aux autres de rentrer quand ils veulent nous on va s'amuser.

Harry t'oublierais pas quelques choses non? demanda avec un sourire la jeune amazone en se relevant aussi et en se plaçant juste devant son compagnon en passant ses mains sur ses fesses fermes.

Je ne vois pas déclara gaiement le jeune homme.

Allez habilles toi gros bêta, dit la jeune fille en riant tout en remettant ses sous vêtements.

Le jeune homme se rhabilla aussi mais ne quitta pas une seule fois sa compagne du regard. Quand ils furent impeccables, il la prit dans ses bras et transplana dans la grande salle en faisant sursauter tout le monde. Hermione regardait ahuris le jeune homme:

Mais on ne peut pas transplanner dans l'ence...

Putain fermes là Granger, tu prends la tête avec ton histoire de Poudlard coupa froidement Harry avant de se tourner vers ses amis, on va se balader tout les deux, vous rentrez quand vous voulez? Allez à demain, et Sévérus si vous voulez rentrer avec eux vous êtes la bienvenue à Wish Manor.

Merci Harry, je crois que j'y retournerai, on ne s'ennuie jamais chez vous, surtout les repas qui sont très animés.

Ah bon je prendrai ça comme un compliment dit malicieusement Harry avant de faire une révérence et de disparaître dans un pop sonore en tenant toujours Maya dans ses bras.

Bon je crois qu'Harry a tout remis en ordre déclara sombrement Sirius en regardant Mione et Ron toujours sous le choc. Professeur avez vous parler avec Harry ou pas?

Oui il est venu me voir mais je crains à être le seul a avoir apprécier la rencontre. Maintenant seul le temps pourra refermer les plaies répondit sombrement le directeur.

Mais c'est déjà bien, il y a de l'espoir si il est venu de lui même s'exclama très enthousiaste Elendil avant de se mettre à bailler.

Je crois que nous allons rentrer déclara Mizi en voyant tout le monde un peu KO.

Après les salutations, ils repartirent par poudre de cheminette, et une fois à Wish Manor, ils allèrent tous se coucher directement et quelques minutes plus tard plus aucun bruit ne se faisait entendre sauf celui de respirations régulières des endormis.


	54. Drole de rêve

**_Et voila un nouveau chapter ! Je profite de deux trois minutes de pause entre deux chapitres pour faire plein de mises à jour car si j'attends la fin du Bac je m'en voudrais lol._**

**_Je n'ai pas fait les RAR et j'en suis dsl mais j'ai pas le choix snif snif._**

****

**_Je tiens à vous prévenir que depuis tout à l'heure une nouvelle fic est en ligne : « l'équipe P de Konoha ou les conneries de l'hokage ». Lol drole de titre je sais. C'est un cross over naruto et Hp et je l'ai écrite avec Imaldamizi (celle qui écrit HP et son héritage). En tout cas le lien est dans ma bio, il faut aller dans mes auteur favoris et y'ora le lien « Miliana et Imeldamizi ». Venez lire et reviewer qu'on sache si vous aimez !_**

****

**_En tout cas voila, maintenant bonne lecture sur les terres inconnues…._**

****

**_Bzou_****_ et je vous donne RDV pour début juillet (po avant le 5)_**

****

**_Miliana_**

****

****

**_53 : Drôle de rêve_**

Vers 4heures du matin, tous les occupants de Wish Manor se réveillèrent en sursaut. Chacun se dirigea vers la porte et vit avec surprise ses voisins de chambres aussi réveillé. Ils se regardèrent, et avancèrent dans le couloir tous ensemble. Arrivé à un tournant, ils virent avec stupéfaction les deux amoureux se soutenir mutuellement en avançant n'importe comment mais surtout en racontant des bêtises pas possible souvent sans queues ni têtes, tout en gloussant comme des groupies.

« Zry, z'crois qu'on est plus tréééé sooobre déclara Maya en rigolant sans but. »

« Mais non, on a zuste fait la fête. Puis fallait bien fêter za, on a gagné, on leur en a mit plein les dents à ses abrutis. Et de toute manière regarde je marche bien droit rétorqua-t-il en la lâchant et en essayant de marché droit mais échouant lamentablement. Et putain elle est où cette porte, je commence à en avoir marre. »

Les deux amoureux continuèrent d'avancer tout en discutant de tout et de rien bien que peu de choses soient compréhensibles. Ils ne virent pas non plus leurs amis et les maraudeurs les regardé la mine surprise tout en les suivant. Soudain Harry poussa un cri de ravissement en voyant la porte devant eux.

« Ze l'ai enfin retrouvé, ze vais me coucher, ze crois que j'aurais pas du autant boire. »

Ils s'engouffrèrent dans la chambre et pendant que Maya se vautrait littéralement dans le lit en s'endormant illico, Harry enleva sa chemise avant de faire comme sa fiancée. Inconsciemment la jeune femme bougea et vint se caler dans les bras de son compagnon qui l'entoura de ses bras. Tous les "étrangers" étaient toujours devant la porte, et regardaient incrédules les deux amants dormirent tranquillement, pendant que Sirius et Remus se regardaient en souriant.

« Sa première cuite et sûrement pas la dernière dirent-ils ensemble ce qui les fit rire. »

Sarah laissa échapper un rire et s'approcha des adolescents pour au moins leur enlever leurs chaussures et les recouvrir d'un drap mais quand elle fut du coté du jeune homme elle laissa échapper un cri de surprise qui intrigua tout le monde mais qui heureusement ne réveilla pas le survivant et sa fiancée.

« Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda doucement Remus qui se trouvait toujours sur la porte. »

« La légende que nous avait raconté James sur le tatouage dit-elle en regardant toujours le dos du jeune homme puis elle releva la tête et regarda incrédule tout les autres. Il y en a un sur le dos de Ry, venez voir. »

« Non tu dois te tromper c'est juste une vieille légende de sa famille, ils ont du trop boire et on fait des conneries en se faisant tatouer dit simplement Sirius. »

« Ah oui parce que maintenant les tatouages moldus ça change de couleur? rétorqua la jeune femme. »

A ces paroles tout le monde s'approcha et en effet le jeune homme avait dans le dos un tatouage des plus particuliers, il y avait ses quatre gardiens. Tous les regardait fixement en émettant une puissance peut commune surtout pour un dessin mais le plus étrange était les reflets particuliers des couleurs. Elles changeaient constamment sauf les ailes de Mizonard qui était doré et qui ne variait pas.

« Bon on verra ça tout à l'heure allons nous recoucher lâcha Mizi en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. »

« Tous acquiescèrent et se rendormirent très vite pour profiter des dernières heures de sommeil qui leur restait. »

Cependant le sommeil n'était pas paisible pour tout le monde, les deux jeunes à peine avaient-il fermé les yeux, qu'ils s'étaient retrouvés ailleurs. Quand ils ouvrirent les yeux ils crurent d'abord à la salle des rêves mais non ils étaient dans une prairie magnifique. Harry, sur ses gardes, regarda sa compagne et vit qu'elle portait la robe qu'elle avait le jour même et lui était torse nu avec juste son jean. En fait ils étaient juste comme ils dormaient.

« Je ne comprends pas murmura Maya elle aussi sur ses gardes. »

« J'en sais pas plus que toi, en plus on n'est pas habillé comme ça d'habitude lança Harry toujours en regardant dans tout les sens. »

« C'est peut-être parce que vous ne vous trouver pas au même endroit que d'habitude lâcha une voix venant de derrière eux. »

Harry se retourna pour répliqua froidement mais ses mots restèrent bloquer dans sa gorge quand il vit les personnes devant lui.

« Oh mon Dieu s'exclama Maya. »

« Comme tu m'as manqué mon bébé lança une voix de femme en venant le prendre dans ses bras. »

« Ma...man fut tout ce que pu dire Harry avant de serrer le plus fortement possible Lily dans ses bras tout en pleurant silencieusement. »

Son père qui voyait que sa femme et son fils ne se lâcheraient pas, vint prêt d'eux et les entoura tout les deux de ses bras dans une étreinte à trois. Maya qui regardait de loin, était touchée par le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, son compagnon avait l'air tellement fragile. Il pleurait, il voulait se faire consolé par sa mère comme le ferait n'importe quel enfant pour pouvoir repartir du bon pied. Ce ne fut qu'une demi-heure plus tard qu'ils se lâchèrent enfin. Lily regarda le visage inondé de larmes de son fils et les sécha tendrement en lui faisant un magnifique sourire.

« Tu es devenu aussi beau que ton père dit tendrement sa mère en le regardant de haut en bas. »

« C'est normal c'est de famille dit hautement son père en bombant le torse mais en faisant un sourire pour montrer que c'était assez humoristique. »

« Et heureusement qu'il n'a pas hérité de ton ego démesuré rétorqua Lily qui se dirigea ensuite vers Maya qui se faisait toute petite. Mais quand la mère de son compagnon fut devant elle, elle lâcha timidement: »

« Euh bonjour madame Potter »

« Bonjour jeune princesse, dit gentiment Lily avant de la prendre dans ses bras aussi, appelles moi Lily on sera bientôt dans la même famille après tout. »

« D'ailleurs en parlant de ça s'exclama James en se tournant vers son fils qui rougissait. J'ai jamais vu une demande aussi stupide dit-il en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête. »

« Hey mais c'est pas ma faute et je sais pas faire de déclaration, et puis toi tu l'as demandé comment à maman de t'épouser. »

« Alors vous devez vous demandez pourquoi vous êtes là demanda James en évitant la question de son fils. »

« Papa réponds moi lança dangereusement Harry pendant que les deux femmes gloussaient dans leur coin. »

« On va vous expliquez ça dans quelques minutes mais certaines personnes doivent nous rejoindre avant continua James imperturbable. Quoi que non elles viennent d'arriver rajouta-t-il. »

Harry se tourna et vit avec une stupeur non feintes qu'il y avait les Dursley mais aussi de Cédric. Ce dernier lui faisait un grand sourire pendant que les Dursley le regardait honteusement. Soudain sa tante Pétunia vint le prendre dans ses bras en pleurant:

« Je suis si désolée Harry, on t'a toujours traité comme de la vermine alors que nous ne savions rien de toi. Nous t'avons maltraité et toi tu vas nous vengé, comment on pourrait se faire pardonner. »

Harry ne sachant quoi répondre fit un pas en arrière, pour se soustraire au bras de sa tante et évita de la regarder à la place il regarda Cédric qui le regardait. Là aussi il évita son regard et se retourna en direction de ses parents.

« C'est mon jugement pour avoir tuer toute ces personnes lança-t-il avec une voix froide. »

Maya voyant son désarrois vint se mettre à coté de lui, et lui prit la main en signe de soutien.

« Pas du tout, rétorqua son père confus, justement nous avons eu le droit de te faire venir car ces personnes avaient toutes quelques choses à te dire. »

« Ah oui quoi? Les Dursley me diraient: " tu as toujours été un poids pour nous, tu es un bâtard comme tes parents, un monstre qui n'a pas le droit d'exister" et Cédric me dirait que c'est de ma faute si il est mort. Je lui ai dit de prendre le trophée en même temps que moi. »

Soudain sans qu'il ne su d'où ça venait il se prit une droite dans le visage. Quand il releva les yeux, il vit le regard coléreux de cédric.

« C'est bon tu as finit? Premièrement la première chose que j'avais à te dire était merci, merci pour avoir ramener mon corps à mes parents alors que cela à failli te coûter ta propre vie. Ensuite je voulais te dire que pour moi ça avait été un honneur de combattre à tes cotés dans le tournoi. Au début et je vais être honnête tu me dégoûtais, j'ai réellement cru que tu faisait ça pour ton propre ego et ta propre gloire, mais quand je t'ai vu évolué au fil des mois mon opinion à vite changer et mon dégoût s'est transformé en admiration. Tu as sacrifié ton propre honneur et celui de ta maison pour celui du collège. Rien ne t'avait obligé à ce qu'on le prenne à deux mais on l'a fait. Je suis mort et alors où est le problème? »

« Le problème ? s'emporta Harry, mais ç'est la tout le problème, c'est que tu es mort. »

« Et alors dans la vie tout le monde naît et meurt un jour. Je sais ça à peiner beaucoup de monde et je ne vais pas dire que j'ai été heureux au début d'être mort mais j'ai rencontré tes parents et ils m'ont aidé. J'ai vu toute ta cinquième année et sache qu'à ce moment là j'ai préféré être mort plutôt qu'au collège. Tu doit te mettre dans la tête et cela une bonne fois pour toute que rien n'est de ta faute. Si tu continues comme ça tu vas te détruire avant que Voldemort est eu une chance de pouvoir te toucher. Et si tu crois que ma mort est de ta faute alors je te pardonne. Maintenant je crois que c'est à ton oncle de parler. »

« Je crois que pour une fois je vais être honnête avec toi, jusqu'au bout nous t'avons détesté tout les trois. Pourquoi nous dirais-tu. Par jalousie, depuis toujours et même chez les moldu comme vous dites, les Potter sont très réputé et très influents et toi tu en étais un. On t'a détesté jusqu'à ce qu'il y a quelques jours quand tu es allé pour l'ouverture du testament. J'aurais réellement cru que ma soeur me pleurerait mais elle n'en avait qu'après mon argent. Aucune larmes dans les yeux, aucune peine juste l'appât du gain et toi que nous avons toujours renié tu étais triste alors que nous étions mort. Normalement tu aurais du sauter de joie. »

« Et aussi lorsque tu es retourné à Privet Drive continua Dudley, tu as promis de nous venger. Tu as fait preuve d'un courage tout au long de ta vie que je n'aurai jamais cru possible pour un humain et encore plus pour un adolescent. Je suis mort maintenant et rien n'y changera mais n'oublies pas que si tu n'avais pas été là l'été dernier j'aurai été encore pire que mort. Tu dis que je dois te reprocher ma mort mais je te dois aussi ma vie. »

« Nous savons pertinemment tout les trois que nous n'aurons pas ton pardon encore mais nous avons bon espoir qu'un jour, ta haine pour nous s'estompe un peu et que tu puisses nous pardonner termina Pétunia. »

Harry s'éloigna du groupe sans un mot et alla s'asseoir plus loin en fermant les yeux tout en s'appuyant la tête de ses mains. Lily allais s'approcher pour aller lui parler mais elle fut arrêtée par la main de Maya qui regardait le regard perdu Harry.

« Laissez le, il faut qu'il réfléchisse. Avant on lui disait toujours que rien n'était de sa faute mais rien ne semblait lui faire entendre raison mais là qu'il s'est retrouver devant le fait accompli, il n'a pas d'autre choix que de repenser à ça. »

« Tu le connais bien lâcha Pétunia. »

« Bah à la longue on commence à comprendre comment ça marche dans la tête du grand Harry Potter. Ça va lui faire du bien je pense, si déjà il commence à apaiser ses vieux démons. Tous ne se passe pas comme il l'aurait souhaité sur Terre, je suis heureuse que l'on reparte dans quelques jours ça lui permettra de prendre un peu de recul sur tout ce qui se passe dans sa vie. »

« Vous avez vu s'étonna Dudley, il a un super tatouage dans le dos en tout cas. »

« Ouais on l'a vu apparaître tout à l'heure mais on ne sait pas ce que ça veut dire, on a décidé de regarder dans les archives des Potter pour voir si quelques choses pourraient nous éclairer là dessus. »

« Une légende raccordée aux Potter expliqua James mais pour que le dessin apparaisse il faut une puissance incroyable. La légende raconte que lorsque le tatouage deviendra totalement de la même couleur de l'aura alors à ce moment là, la vraie puissance de l'héritier pourra lui être dévoilé. Et à en voir les couleurs déjà existantes, l'ange sera doré, le lion rouge, le phénix argent et le dragon vert. Mais jamais personne n'aurait cru que cette légende deviendrait, un jour, vraie. Alors jeune fille raconte nous comment c'est terminé le tournoi de Quidditch hier, on a été demandé aux grandes instances du monde et on a pas pu finir de regarder. »

Maya sourit et raconta toute la fin de soirée jusqu'à ce qu'ils partent pour le monde moldu. Bien sur elle oublia, intentionnellement, ce qui c'était passé au sommet de la tour d'astronomie. Et ce fut quelques heures plus tard qu'Harry se releva en venant se poser à coté de sa compagne mais il ne parla pas tout de suite. Bientôt, une voix retentit en écho dans le monde:

« JOYEUXXXXXXXX ANNIVERSAIREEEEEEEE HARRYYYYYY DEBOUTTTTTTTT hurla la voix enjouée de son parrain. »

« Toujours aussi discret ce bon vieux Patmol lança ironiquement James puis il prit son fils dans ses bras. N'oublies jamais nous sommes fiers de toi, veilles bien sur ta compagne et encore plus lorsque vous ne serez plus sur terre. »

« Promis Papa, je ferai du mieux que je pourrai, car c'est plus elle qui veille sur moi que l'inverse. »

L'homme ébouriffa les cheveux ce qui fit gémir le garçon et rigoler toute l'assistance. Il se dirigea vers sa mère qui le serra très fort tout en laissant échapper quelques larmes. Puis il se tourna vers les quatre autres personnes présentes, il serra la main de Cédric en lui faisant un sourire mais quand il fut devant sa "famille", il resta quelques minutes à les regarder sans ciller. Puis il prit sa tante, son cousin et son oncle dans ses bras en leur disant merci.

« Pourquoi? demanda sa tante confuse. »

« Simplement pour vous être occupez de moi pendant 10ans lança-t-il en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras et en disparaissant totalement sans tenir compte du regard incrédule des Dursley. »

Quand ils rouvrirent les yeux et qu'ils se redressèrent, ils avaient un mal de tête horrible et Sirius continuait de chanter à tue-tête son joyeux anniversaire.

« Fermes là Patmol, j'ai la tête en compote grogna le jeune homme. »

« Notre Ryry à tellement grandi s'exclama le parrain du jeune homme faussement ému, il s'est prit sa première cuite. »

« Oh ta gueule un peu sale clebs lâcha le jeune homme en se laissant retomber sur son oreiller. »

« Manque plus que tu perdes ton pucelage et tu seras un vrai homme, bien viril continua Sirius en ignorant la remarque de son filleul. »

« Qui te dit qu'il ne l'a pas déjà perdu grogna la voix de l'amazone toujours couchée avec le drap sur la tête pour éviter la lumière qui remplissait la pièce. »

« Quoi hurla l'homme en venant enlever le draps de dessus la tête de la jeune femme et en la regardant intensément. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire par là jeune fille? »

« Rien, déclara malicieusement la jeune femme avec un air angélique. »

« Potter lâcha son parrain en se tournant vers le jeune homme qui avait disparu. »

Puis ils entendirent la porte claquée et des pas de courses dans le couloir ainsi que des rires.

« Attendez que je vous tienne tout les deux s'exclama Sirius en riant tout en tenant la jeune fille par le poignet et en partant à la suite du jeune homme. »

Le jeune homme courait dans tout les couloirs en riant, il recherchait sa marraine et quand il l'a trouva dans le salon il l'attrapa par le poignet gentiment et regarda fixement la porte du salon. Tout le monde le regardait bizarrement mais soudain la porte s'ouvrit en grand sur Sirius qui tenait Maya aussi par le poignet.

« Fais un pas un arrière et ne bouges plus Harry lança Sirius, je veux des explications. »

« Rends moi ma femme et je te rendrais la tienne rétorqua avec un sourire le jeune homme en montrant qu'il tenait bien Nawaëlle. »

« Très bien dit-il en lâchant la jeune fille pendant que le survivant faisait de même avec sa marraine. »

L'amazone se dirigea calmement vers Harry et quand elle ne fut plus qu'à quelques pas, elle lui prit rapidement la main et se remit à courir. Ils s'engouffrèrent dans les différents couloirs en riant. Quand ils entendirent son oncle les suivre, il rentra dans une salle et la verrouilla. Ils se regardèrent un moment et se mirent à rire comme des demeurés, puis ils se laissèrent glisser contre la porte et quand ils reprirent leur souffle, ils regardèrent la salle plus en détail. Ils ouvrirent des yeux de surprise quand ils virent des centaines de robes de mariés avec un portrait d'une jeune femme au dessus de chacun.

« Elles sont magnifique lâcha Maya en se levant et en allant plus prêt. »

Harry voulu la suivre mais il fut bloqué par une barrière invisible. Il su à ce moment là que seules les femmes pouvaient s'approcher des robes, alors il retourna s'asseoir contre la porte pendant que sa compagne continuait de s'extasier devant les robes. Quand elle revint elle l'embrassa tendrement.

« Bon anniversaire mon ryry d'amour dit-elle toujours collée à sa bouche. »

« Merci dit-il en souriant avant de l'embrasser à nouveau. »

Ils ne daignèrent se décoller l'un de l'autre qu'une dizaine de minutes plus tard.

« Je crois qu'on va devoir rejoindre les autres, ton oncle va te tuer. »

« Bah de toute manière, fallait bien qu'il l'apprenne un jour, et puis j'ai pas vraiment 16ans aujourd'hui j'en ai 18 alors ça fait que je l'ai fait à 17, c'est tout à fait correct récapitula Harry fier de lui. »

« Je te dit bon courage, mon coeur, faudra que tu saches trouver les bon mots et ça passera je pense lui conseilla-t-elle. »

Il sourit d'un air démoniaque qui ne présageait rien de bon pour ce vieux patmol et ils rejoignirent le salon.


	55. 31 Juillet inoubliable 1

**_Alors un pitit chapter en avance par rapport à ce qui était prévu lol. Je le fait pour un bon ami à moi, lecteur très assidu des TI et qui a eu ses résultats de bac. _**

**_Je te dis ne t'appesantis pas sur ce score, relève la tête et marche fièrement demain et niques les tous à ces putain de rattrapages. (et arrete de me faire flipper !)_**

**_Alors je rajoute à tous ceux qui aurais échoué le bac, ou qui alors aurait la chance de passer o rattrapages, ne vous laissez pas abattre c'est le meilleure moyens de prouver aux examinateurs qu'ils avaient raison. Faut être fier et continuer à avancer. Quitte à refaire une année c'est pas grave ! c'est quoi une année dans la vie ? Rien alors foncer._**

**_Enfin bon moi j'ai les résultat demain et je ferai bien moins la moral demain. Alors je vous dit pitêtre à demain soir (si je suis bourrée o champagne)._**

**_Bzou_**

**_PS : félicitation quand même aux bacheliers_**

****

****

**_54 : 31 juillet inoubliable (partie 1)_**

Ils marchèrent calmement dans le couloir et tombèrent comme prévu sur le parrain du jeune homme qui avait un sourire malicieux toujours collé aux lèvres. Patmol se tenait devant eux droit comme un piquet avec le visage coléreux mais tout cela étaient vite démentis par la lueur rieuse qui se trouvait dans ses yeux.

-- Maintenant je veux des explications? lança-t-il.

-- Tu veux le mode d'emploi rétorqua le jeune homme en riant sous le regard incrédule de son parrain et de sa compagne. Alors c'est pas compliqué quand on a une grande envie de...

-- C'est bon l'interrompit l'adulte, ce n'est pas ça que je veux savoir.

-- Oh alors tu veux savoir quoi? Comment on fait les préliminaires? continua Harry avec un sourire angélique.

-- Tu te fous de moi jeune homme? demanda Sirius en souriant.

-- Absolument lâcha Harry tout sourire.

-- Je ne tirerais rien de vous?

-- Absolument

-- Bah allez vous habillez on vous attends en bas, et bon anniversaire encore filleul dit Sirius en le prenant dans ses bras.

Puis il fit demi tour en retournant en bas, les deux jeunes le regardèrent puis la jeune amazone s'exclama ironiquement:

-- J'adore la douceur dans tes propos.

Le jeune homme éclata de rire et l'embrassa. Il se dirigea dans sa chambre et alla dans la douche, il fut rejoint par sa compagne qui en passant ses longs doigts fins sur son dos lui expliqua tout ce que James lui avait dit à propos du tatouage mais aussi ce qu'il signifiait. Peu à peu leur mal de tête disparut pour faire place à de la bonne humeur. Il était déjà plus de 13heure et les autres devaient les attendre pour le repas mais ça ne les décida pas à se dépêcher. Quand ils furent finalement habillé, ils descendirent en bas et retrouvèrent tout le monde réveiller. A peine eut-il le temps de dire quelques choses que le survivant se retrouva prit dans une quinzaine d'étreintes lui souhaitant un joyeux anniversaire et même son professeur de potion lui souhaita. Ils allèrent à l'extérieur et mangèrent avec appétit quand Mizi demanda:

-- Vous allez nous raconter ce qui c'est passé hier soir, parce que vous avez fait un boucan d'enfer en rentrant.

-- En fait on voulait d'abord aller en boite de nuit mais on a vu qu'ils regardaient les cartes d'identité à l'entrée donc avec moi qui est que 16ans enfin encore 15 hier, du moins au niveau de mon état civile, et Maya qui n'en a pas du tout, on a pas pu y allé. Alors on est allés dans un petit club et on a pu rentrer.

**_Flash-Back_**

Les deux jeunes gens entrèrent dans le club et ils entendirent des huées et ensuite une nouvelle musique démarrer qui ne semblait pas plus fameuse que la précédente. Ils allèrent s'asseoir à une table et commandèrent deux wiski coca sans vraiment faire attention à ce qui se passait autour d'eux.

-- Alors personnes d'autres groupes ne veut se lancer, les Slitters vont gagner le concours alors.

-- Oouuuuuuu ils sont nuls hurlèrent les gens assis dans la salle.

Harry surpris se tourna vers un homme assis à coté de leur table et demanda:

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici?

-- Il y a un concours de musique, chaque groupe vient avec une de leur propre composition et doivent la jouer. Et le public doit apprécier pour qu'il gagne. Le prix est une mise en contact avec une maison de disque, je travaille là bas, et ce soir c'est pitoyable ils sont absolument nuls.

Harry sourit à sa compagne qui sautillait sur sa chaise:

-- Je peux tenter avec ma fiancée, on est que des amateurs mais on se défend quand même et ça peu pas être pire. Mais on n'a pas les instruments et la compo, il nous faudrait 10 minutes.

-- Attendez hurla avec un sourire l'homme en cravate et qui attira le silence, il y a un dernier candidat qui se présente, il passera dans dix minutes. Puis il se tourna vers les deux jeunes qui commençaient déjà à composer en écrivant sur une serviette en papier, vous avez intérêt à faire mieux, quoi que ça ne puisse pas être pire comme vous dites.

Comme promis 10 minutes plus tard les deux jeunes gens montèrent sur la petite scène en souriant. Tous les hommes un peu bourrus et bourrés qui se trouvaient dans la salle se mirent à siffler sur le passage de Maya. Harry passa la basse autour de son cou et s'adressa à tous avec une voix froide:

-- Le prochain qui siffle ma fiancée comme ça je lui fais boire l'eau de la cuvette des chiottes, compris.

Tous furent visiblement refroidis vu que plus un bruit ne se fit entendre. La jeune femme, laissa échapper un rire et un long sifflement. Puis elle se mit à jouer à la batterie dans un tempo assez soutenu et fut vite rejointe par Harry. Dans la salle s'était l'euphorie tout le monde applaudissait les jeunes gens, mais ce fut encore pire quand ils se mirent à chanter. Tous se levèrent et se déhanchèrent au rythme des paroles.

Harry :

Il y a ceux qui prendraient un avion  
D'autres qui s'enfermeraient chez eux les yeux fermés  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Maya :

Il y en a qui voudrait revoir la mer  
D'autres qui voudraient encore faire l'amour  
Une dernière fois  
Toi, tu ferais quoi ? ... et toi, tu ferais quoi ?

Maya et Harry :  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus,  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain

Harry :

Moi, je t'aimerai...

Maya :

moi, je t'aimerai….

Harry

Je t'aimerais

Harry :  
Il y en a qui referaient leur passé  
Certains qui voudraient boire et faire la fête  
Jusqu'au matin  
D'autres qui prieraient...

D'autres qui prieraient

Maya :  
Ceux qui s'en fichent et se donneraient du plaisir  
Et d'autres qui voudraient encore partir  
Avant la fin  
Toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ? ... et toi, qu'est-ce que tu ferais ?

Harry et Maya  
Si on devait mourir demain  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de plus  
Qu'est-ce qu'on ferait de moins  
Si on devait mourir demain

Harry :

Moi, je t'aimerai...

Maya :

moi, je t'aimerai….

Harry

Moi, je t'aimerais

Mayaya :

Je t'aimerais

Harry :  
Et toi, dis moi, est ce que tu m'aimeras

Harry et Maya :

Jusqu'à demain et tous les jours d'après  
Que rien, non rien, ne s'arrêtera jamais  
Si on devait mourir demain

Harry :

moi, je t'aimerai...

Maya :

Moi, je t'aimerai...

Est-ce qu'on ferait du mal, du bien  
Si on avait jusqu'à demain  
Pour vivre tout ce qu'on a rêvé  
Si on devait mourir demain

Harry :

Moi, je t'aimerai...

Maya :

moi, je t'aimerai….

Harry :

Moi, je t'aimerai...

Maya :

Je t'aimerais…

(Mourir demain / Pascal Obispo & Natacha St Pier)

Quand ils finirent tout en tirant une longue plainte à chacun de leurs instruments, ils furent acclamés par le public. Pendant qu'eux rigolaient en se regardant tendrement. Le patron du bar monta sur la scène et lança à travers le micro:

-- Alors vous en pensez quoi?

-- Encoooooooooooooooore, hurlèrent les personnes présente dans le bar.

-- Moi je vois pas ce qu'ils ont de plus que nous et ce ne sont que deux gamins lança un homme assis à droite avec quatre autres personnes qui les regardaient le regard hautain.

-- Tu sais quoi pov con, on t'emmerdes lança Maya ce qui étonna Harry qui ne l'avait jamais entendu parler comme ça.

Dans le bar s'était le silence total, la jeune femme et le groupe se foudroyaient du regard pendant que le jeune avait l'air de s'en foutre comme de sa première chaussette.

-- Qu'est ce que tu as dit espèce de gamine foudroya un des hommes.

-- Elle vous a dit que vous étiez des cons c'est pas difficile à comprendre pourtant lança Harry en étouffant un bâillement. En tout cas je me suis bien amusé.

Il descendit de la scène et retourna à sa place sans voir le regard incrédule de toute la pièce.

-- Je te propose un concours de musique sale nimbo reprit l'homme.

-- Si tu veux, nos propres compo ou pas?

-- Nos propres compo.

-- Je vous laisse l'honneur, je vais finir mon verre en attendant que vous arriviez à sortir deux notes de suite.

L'homme qui se révéla être le meneur des Slitters monta sur la scène et prit le micro et la guitare et il se mit à jouer doucement pendant que ses compagnons l'acclamaient. Mais en entendant les première note cela fit tilt dans la tête à Harry qui cria d'indignation:

-- On a dit nos propres compo!

-- Mais c'est moi qui l'est écrit cette chanson et c'était y'a quelques jour lança l'homme mais sa voix le trahissait.

-- Cette chanson a été écrite il y a plus de 20ans pour une femme qui refusait de sortir avec le compositeur qui a écrit ça.

-- Comment tu sais ça demanda une femme dans la salle.

-- C'est mon père qui l'a écrit pour ma mère lança-t-il froidement. Qu'est ce que ce détritus à jouer avant, je n'étais pas là.

-- Bah en fait c'est un peu bizarre ce qu'ils ont jouer déclara quelqu'un d'autre dans l'assistance. Mais le titre c'était un jour viendra.

-- Tu sais on appelle ça du plagiat, où as-tu trouver les chansons de mes parents? déclara froidement Harry.

-- Je ne sais pas, un jour dans une librairie j'ai trouvé ce recueil de chanson, mais qu'est ce qui nous prouve qu'il s'agit bien de tes parents, tu n'as même pas dit leur nom glissa l'homme pour le discréditer.

-- James Potter et Lily Evans Potter, née en 1960 et mort en 1981, sont mes parents et de grands musiciens, et toute leurs chansons ont été breveté alors je peux te poursuivre en justice et maintenant dégages avant que je m'énerve.

-- Tu crois ça lança un des amis à l'homme en sortant un revolver et en tirant un coup en l'air, maintenant le spectacle est terminé, patron vider la caisse et vous tous vider vos poches.

Tous étaient terrifiés pendant que les quatre autres sortaient aussi des armes mais les deux jeunes amants ne semblaient pas s'en faire. La jeune femme le regard un peu voilé par l'alcool regarda son compagnon en sautillant:

-- Ryryyy s'il te plaiiiiit, je peux me les faire.

-- Comme tu veux mais je t'aide en bon seigneur que je suis rigola le survivant.

Et sans que les voleurs ne s'en rendent compte, les deux jeunes se jetèrent sur eux et les mirent KO. Tous avait été tellement vite que personne n'avait rien vu, en tout cas les gens du bar les acclamèrent pendant que le patron appelait la police. En attendant un homme qui semblait très content de ne pas être mort lança:

-- Tournée général.

Quand tous eurent un verre, ils trinquèrent à la santé des jeunes gens et la musique du juke-box retentit. Et tous se déhanchèrent sur la musique. Lorsque la police arriva, le silence revint et ils embarquèrent les 5 voleurs, bizarrement et cela au soulagement du survivant personne ne le dénonça lui et sa compagne.

-- Allez je vous paie un verre pour m'avoir sauver la mise.

**_Fin du Flash-Back_**

-- Et ça a été comme ça jusqu'à 3heure du matin, on a trinqué à minuit quand Maya m'a souhaité un bon anniversaire, et à la fin je me souvient même plus pourquoi on trinquait tellement j'ai le cerveau dans le brouillard expliqua le survivant en riant.

L'après midi se passa dans la joie et la bonne humeur dans le jardin, tout le monde s'amusait y compris Sévérus qui avait repris le motricité de ses jambes, il avait aussi demander à Sirius de lui couper les cheveux. C'est ainsi que maintenant Le professeur de potion avait les cheveux cour et plus gras comme avant mais soyeux. Ils se mirent tous sur la pelouse pour se faire dorer au soleil et quand Harry allait presque s'endormir il sentit qu'on le soulevait. Il ouvrit brusquement les yeux et vit ses amis le porter et le balancer dans la piscine.

-- C'est pas juste c'est toujours moi qui est le droit à la baignade.

-- C'est ton anniversaire, le jour spéciale pour toi, notre Ryry lança Wess en riant. On se doit de t'accorder toute notre attention.

-- Oui c'est sure c'est pour ça que vous allez m'accompagner sous l'eau.

Il sauta souplement sur le rebord attrapa les frères Wendel aux poignets et replongea dans l'eau en les entraînant. Il ressortit de l'eau et s'approcha dangereusement de sa compagne qui dès qu'elle le vit courut le plus vite possible. Mais ses efforts furent réduits à néant quand il l'a prit dans ses bras et qu'il l'emmena dans l'eau ou se trouvait déjà Elendil, Mizi, Sanaë, et Kumi; leurs compagnons sur le bords de l'eau les regardant avec un sourire sadique. Cependant contrairement à eux, Harry ne lâcha pas sa compagne dans la piscine, il sauta avec elle tout en la tenant fermement dans ses bras. Vers 18heures les filles montèrent dans les chambres en disant qu'elles devaient se préparer, ce qui laissa Harry très perplexe.

-- Elles se préparent pour quoi? Je n'ai pas tout suivis.

-- Mais la fiesta de ce soir Ryry, voyons tu ne croyais pas qu'on allait laisser passer cette journée comme ça dit malicieusement Remus en ignorant le grognement de son neveu, puis il lui tendit un paquet qui était sur la table. D'ailleurs, Maya nous a dit que tu devais absolument porter ça ce soir, ah et aussi les filles se changent dans ta chambre donc tu devra t'habiller autre part.

-- D'accord et est-ce que je dois savoir d'autres choses?

-- On a inviter trois, ou plutôt quatre personnes ce soir, mais ne t'en fais pas, je penses que tu seras heureux de les voir déclara Van.

-- Je crains le pire souffla Harry qui profita de ses heures libres pour allez jouer quelques petits morceau au piano, bien que ses oncles l'aient vite rejoint pour jouer avec lui.

Quand il fut 7heure 30, il alla dans la chambre de son parrain pour utiliser la salle de bain et se changer. Faisant un effort prodigieux, il monta ses cheveux en pique pour être un minimum présentable surtout qu'il ne savait toujours pas qui étaient les invités mystères. Il défit le paquet que lui avait remis son oncle et regarda les vêtements, il soupira de soulagement quand il vit qu'ils étaient normaux. Il mit un pantalon traditionnel bleu sombre et une chemise en satin rouge et avec à sa surprise il y avait une cravate noire. Il l'a regarda perplexe pendant un moment puis la mit après tout il avait promis ça à son oncle et ses amis. Quand il passa devant la porte de sa chambre il entendit des drôles de bruit, il cria au travers de la porte.

-- Il y a un problème les filles?

-- Non Ryry c'est bon t'en fait pas cria Mizi.

Il soupira et descendit rejoindre tous les hommes qui se trouvaient en bas. Quand il entra dans le salon, les invités étaient arrivés.

-- Maître Juliati je suis heureux de vous revoir, je ne vous ai même pas remercié pour le procès.

-- Bonjour Harry, premièrement appelle moi Hector, ensuite bon anniversaire et enfin pas la peine de me remercier ton parrain vient de le faire à merveille et il ne me lâchait plus dit-il en souriant, et qui fit boudé Sirius et en faisant éclater de rire le reste des personnes présente.

-- D'accord dit Harry en riant doucement, Ah Richie je vais enfin connaître ta douce moitié.

-- Voici Helena, Helena voici Harry, sans qui je ne serai pas là aujourd'hui.

-- Merci Monsieur Potter dit la jeune femme en le prenant dans ses bras, je ne sais pas comment je pourrais jamais vous remerciez d'avoir sauvé mon mari.

-- Déjà appeler moi Harry et ensuite vivez heureux dit Harry en souriant puis son regard se porta sur la petite frimousse que portait l'auror. Et toi tu dois être la petite Irina.

Le bébé gazouilla gaiement en tendant les bras en direction du jeune homme qui lui chatouillait le ventre en souriant. Richie passa sa fille dans les bras du survivant qui l'a prit avec une délicatesse étonnante. Il s'amusa une dizaine de minutes avec elle sous les regards amusés des personnes présentes. Soudain ils entendirent des bruits dans l'escalier et il rendit la fillette à son papa. Il regarda toutes ses amies arrivé et il resta sous le choc en voyant sa compagne qui portait une robe rouge magnifique. Elle s'approcha en souriant de lui et l'embrassa tendrement. Puis elle se tourna vers les trois adultes invités et se présenta bien que ce ne soit pas utile pour l'avocat. Quand son regard se posa sur la fillette elle s'émerveilla.

-- Oh elle est trop mimi, tu as vu sa petite frimousse Harry, Oh elle est magnifique. J'ai hâte d'avoir des enfants.

-- Euh Maya calmes toi un peu d'accord, d'abord le mariage et après les gosses s'étouffa Harry en faisant rire toute l'assistance.

Le bébé qui regardait la scène d'un oeil émerveillé se mit à babiller joyeusement en redemandant à retourner dans les bras du survivant qui l'a prit en souriant. Ils se dirigèrent tous à l'extérieur où tout avait été réaménagé pour l'occasion. Ils portèrent tous un toast en l'honneur du jeune qui rougissait sous tous les compliments que faisaient ses amis. La petite fille avait fini par s'endormir dans les bras fort du jeune homme, tout en étant bercée par la mélodie des battements de son coeur. Il la rendit à sa mère et demanda à Loxian d'aller préparer un petit lit dans une des chambres. Quand tout fut prêt il guida la famille de l'auror qui couchèrent la fillette, ils lancèrent un sonorus pour l'entendre ou cas ou et retournèrent dehors où ils commencèrent à manger tout en riant. Vers 11heures ils arrivèrent enfin au gâteau et tous ensemble ils se mirent à chanter joyeux anniversaire et même ses amis étrangers qui avaient du l'apprendre. Et bien qu'il est désormais 18ans il ne pu s'empêcher de laisser couler quelques larmes en les entendant. Il souffla ses 18 bougies et décida d'ouvrir ses cadeaux. Ils les avaient tous adoré et même si parfois ce n'était pas grand chose ça le touchait énormément, mais deux sortaient de l'ordinaire, celui de Archi qui lui avait offert une tenue elfique toute blanche avec un sourire malicieux et celui de sa compagne qui n'était qu'une bande de velours noirs. Quand il l'interrogea du regard, elle lui fit juste un sourire malicieux. Après avoir déguster le gâteau, ils se mirent tous à se déhancher sur la terrasse au son de la musique qui retentissait. Vers trois heures du matin les invités partirent et tout les autres allèrent se coucher en souhaitant bonne nuit au couple qui restait pour un dernier slow.

-- Je peux savoir pourquoi un bandeau maintenant? demanda-t-il.

-- Tu veux vraiment savoir maintenant? dit malicieusement la jeune femme.

-- Oui lui glissa-t-il au creux ce l'oreille.

-- Alors suit moi lança-t-elle en lui prenant la main.

Quand ils furent devant la porte de leur chambre elle lui banda les yeux avec la bande de velours et lui susurra à l'oreille tout en le faisant entré dans la chambre.

-- Maintenant c'est au tour du vrai cadeau mon amour.


	56. 31 juillet inoubliable 2

**_Hihihihi_****_ comme promis voici un chapter…_**

****

**_J'ai eu mon bac et avec mention en plus. Comme quoi le boulot paye._**

****

**_Je vous laisse une fête m'attends_**

****

**_Bzou_******

****

**_Mili_******

****

****

**_PS : chapter tré tré tré tré R ou M comme vous voulez alors interdit o mineur_**

****

**_55 : 31 juillet inoubliable (partie 2)_**

-- Voilà, tu es bien installé ?

Harry répondit à cette question par un hochement de tête. Il ne savait pas ce que préparait Maya, mais il sentait que le jeu en valait la chandelle. Elle lui avait bandé les yeux avant d'entrer dans leur chambre, puis l'avait guidé jusqu'à un fauteuil, où elle venait de l'y faire asseoir après avoir verrouiller la porte et jeter un sort d'insonorisation. Puis elle détacha le ruban de velours qui obstruait sa vue.

Il cligna plusieurs fois des paupières pour accoutumer sa vision, puis parcourut la pièce de son regard émeraude. L'éclairage était tamisé par des dizaines de bougies qui trônaient sur les meubles de la chambre. Sauf sur le lit, qui était recouvert de milliers de pétales de roses rouges. Une douce mélodie titilla ses oreilles. Il reporta son regard sur Maya, et vit un sourire séducteur incurver ses lèvres. Elle vint s'installer sur ses genoux, lui donna un tendre baiser avant de prendre la parole.

-- Avant de commencer, tu vas me promettre que quoi qu'il arrive tu me laisseras faire à ma guise.

-- Pourquoi ? Que comptes-tu faire ? demanda Harry, un sourcil haussé.

-- C'est une surprise lui répondit malicieusement Maya, en lui caressant les cheveux. Maintenant, promets que quoique je fasse tu te laisseras faire, sans tenter de m'empêcher insista-t-elle, après lui avoir donné un autre baiser. Pas de promesse, pas de surprise ajouta-elle un rien sadique.

Harry eut un sourire amusé tout en levant les yeux au ciel d'une manière faussement exaspérée, avant de réciter religieusement :

-- Moi, Harry James Potter, je promets que quoique tu fasses, toi, Mayaween futur reine des amazone et 6ème membres de la lignée des jacinthes, je me laisserais faire, sans tenter de t'en empêcher.

Elle eut un petit rire de gorge qui coupa le souffle à Harry, avant de l'embrasser fougueusement.

-- Joyeux anniversaire, mon Ryry d'amour susurra-t-elle à son oreille.

Harry répondit par un grognement qui la fit rire. Elle se leva et alla se poster devant lui.

-- Il n'y a qu'une seule règle, mon Ryry d'amour : on ne touche pas lui lança Maya, en lui faisant un clin d'œil, alors qu'Harry grogna encore en entendant 'Ryry d'amour'.

On ne touche pas ? Merlin, qu'est-ce qu'elle va faire ? La musique monta d'un cran, alors que son amazone commençait à onduler langoureusement sur le rythme lent de la mélodie. Harry suivait ses mouvements comme s'il était envoûté par le balancement de ses hanches, son rythme cardiaque s'accélérant légèrement.

Maya bougeait sensuellement du bassin, tout en remontant ses mains le long de son corps, passant sur ses hanches, sur son ventre, sur ses seins ; avant de faire le chemin inverse et de se diriger dans le dos. Elle trouva la fermeture éclair de sa robe et la descendit lentement. La robe glissa, dévoilant les trésors cachés que seul Harry avait le droit de voir, de toucher… Toucher ?… Enfin pas ce soir…

Elle eut un sourire satisfait en voyant son amour retenir sa respiration devant son corps à moitié nu. Elle dégagea ses pieds de la robe, tout en jetant un coup d'oeil aguicheur à Harry. Ramassant sa robe d'un mouvement souple, elle lui lança le tissu fin imbibé de son parfum. Harry l'attrapa, respirant avec délice les doux effluves fleuris qui s'en dégageaient.

-- C'est bien ce que je pensais murmura-t-il si bas que Maya eut du mal à l'entendre.

-- Quoi donc ? demanda-t-elle, en continuant à se balancer au rythme de la musique, relevant ses longs cheveux de ses mains.

-- Je savais que la dentelle rouge serait parfaite sur toi.

Maya eut un rire sensuelle.

-- Ohoh, voilà donc à quoi tu penses lorsque tu prends cet air pensif en regardant au loin. Moi qui croyais que tu étais plongé dans les affaires de la guerre. Enfin de compte, Monsieur à des réflexions bien plus terre à terre se moqua-t-elle en dégrafant son soutien-gorge. J'ai failli ne pas acheter cette ensemble. C'est Mizi qui m'a convaincu.

-- Je ne l'a remercierais jamais assez murmura Harry, son regard brillant parcourrant chaque millimètre carré de sa peau. Et mes réflexions sont toutes sauf terre à terre, Maya. Vénérateur, incontestablement. Libertin sûrement. Excitant, sans aucun doute. Mais _terre à terre_, c'est blasphématoire. »

-- Ce qui est blasphématoire, c'est ce que je vais faire dans peu de temps, Ryry d'amour railla Maya.

Harry était tellement envoûté par les sensuels mouvements de hanches, et par le balancement de ses tétons, qu'il ne grimaça même pas à l'entente du surnom ridicule et indésiré. Une flamme brûlante au fond des yeux, il admira, se retenant à grande peine de lui sauter dessus pour lui faire passionnément l'amour. Lorsqu'il la vit s'avancer lentement vers lui de cette démarche féline et chaloupée qui le rendait fou, il serra des poings pour ne pas bondir sur elle, tout en réprimant un grognement. Il avait promis de la laisser faire.

Maya esquissa un sourire. Arrivée devant lui, elle riva son regard au sien, tout en défaisant lentement son porte-jarretelles. Elle ôta son string qu'elle jeta négligemment sur le torse de Harry. Elle sourit à nouveau, parfaitement consciente de sa féminité, heureuse de le provoquer, grisée par son pouvoir de séduction dont elle constatait les effets dans les yeux assombris de désir de Harry. Elle posa son pied droit sur l'accoudoir du fauteuil et fit rouler soigneusement son bas. Elle fit la même opération pour l'autre jambe, sans jamais quitter Harry du regard, dont le souffle était court. Les bas allèrent rejoindre sa robe et son string sur les genoux de son amant. Elle était nue maintenant, ayant pour seule parure que sa longue chevelure sombre.

-- Lèves-toi et mets tes mains derrière la tête ordonna-t-elle.

Il obéit, légèrement tremblant.

-- Souviens-toi : regarder mais pas toucher. Se laisser faire sans intervenir lui susurra-t-elle à son oreille avant de déposer un baiser aérien sur ses lèvres. Quoique je fasse tu restes dans cette position.

Harry ferma les yeux en déglutissant péniblement, tout en efforçant de rester maître de lui. Mais c'était vraiment difficile à faire. Surtout que Maya commençait à le déshabiller. Elle défit sa cravate qu'elle enroula soigneusement autour de sa main droite. Puis elle passa derrière lui et lui ôta sa veste. Lui faisant face à nouveau, elle déboutonna lentement sa chemise rouge, tout en caressant légèrement la peau nue de Harry, qui était aux supplices. Lorsque le dernier bouton sauta, elle fit glisser langoureusement le tissu rouge sur la peau bronzé et chaude de son amant.

Elle parsema son torse de petits baisers gourmands tout en descendant lentement, arrachant des frissons à Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à se maîtriser. Elle passa le bout humide de sa langue sur son nombril, faisant cambrer le jeune homme qui poussa un gémissement de désir.

-- Tss, tss, ne sois pas si impatient, Ryry d'amour chuchota-elle alors qu'elle était à genou devant lui et lui délaçait ses chaussures.

Une fois souliers et chaussettes enlevées, elle remonta sensuellement tout en frôlant sa peau nue contre le torse brûlant de son amant qui faillit s'étrangler à cet attouchement. Elle passa ses bras autour de son cou, se pressa contre lui et lui donna un baiser fougueux, presque sauvage, qui augmenta d'un cran le rythme cardiaque de Harry. Sa langue s'engouffra dans la bouche humide de la jeune fille, réclamant la sienne impérieusement.

Elle se détacha de lui au bout d'un moment légèrement vacillante et le souffle court. Harry, lui, avait les yeux fermés, savourant encore le goût de Maya dans sa bouche. Cependant, il revint vite à la réalité lorsqu'il sentit une petite langue taquine venir jouer avec son téton gauche, alors que des mains entreprenantes défaisaient la boucle de sa ceinture. Il ne pu réprimer un cri de plaisir malgré sa mâchoire contractée. La ceinture tomba dans un bruit mat qui n'atteignit pas son esprit tant il était embrumé. Mais le son d'une fermeture éclair qu'on descendait le lui rendit.

-- Maya… souffla-t-il, baissant la tête vers elle.

Il constata alors qu'elle était à nouveau accroupie devant lui. Elle leva la tête et plongea son regard dans celui de Harry. Son cœur manqua un battement lorsqu'il vit la flamme brûlante de désir qui se cachait aux fonds des yeux de son amazone. Elle lui sourit, tandis qu'elle faisait lentement glisser son pantalon le long de ses jambes. Elle leva son pied droit pour le dégageait du pantalon, avant de faire le même geste pour le pied gauche. Harry retint son souffle. Il n'était plus vêtu que par son boxer.

Elle plongea à nouveau son regard dans le sien, tout en passant langoureusement le bout de l'index sur l'élastique du sous-vêtement. Elle joua ainsi avec lui pendant quelques secondes qui parurent une éternité à Harry, avant de faire descendre lentement le dernier tissu qui couvrait encore son corps musclé, le révélant dans toute sa splendeur.

-- Regarder, mais pas toucher. Se laisser faire sans intervenir répéta Maya avant de le prendre totalement dans sa bouche.

Harry crut qu'il allait défaillir. Il émit un grognement de plaisir, alors que son bassin s'arqua. Au nom de Merlin !

-- Maya !

La chaleur de sa bouche… l'humidité de sa langue… la légèrement de ses doigts… Oh Merlin !

Il se mit à crier sous ses caresses impudiques, le corps en feu, le sang bouillonnant, l'esprit en dérive, alors qu'elle le goûtait, le savourait, le cajolait avec sensualité. Il crispa les mains derrière sa tête pour résister à l'envie de les enfouir dans les cheveux soyeux de son amante.

-- Maya ! gémit Harry alors qu'elle faisait un lent mouvement de va et vient. Je… Oh mon Dieu !

Tremblant de tout son corps, la respiration saccadée, les yeux fermés pour mieux savourer l'attention, la bouche ouverte où sortait des grognements bestiaux, les jambes flageolantes, Harry perdait pieds petit à petit, s'engouffrant bien volontairement dans le gouffre sans fond du plaisir. Elle le rendait fou ! Que Merlin lui vienne en aide ! Si elle ne s'arrêtait pas, il allait jouir dans sa bouche !

-- Maya… arrêtes… ou je vais… Je peux plus… résister… souffla-t-il.

Elle stoppa net son mouvement de langue, abandonnant son sexe gonflé des sèves et luisant. Harry ne pu réprimer un soupir de soulagement et de déception mêlé. La jeune fille remonta, traçant de sa langue une route humide sur son torse, qui s'attarda sur son nombril et ses tétons, avant de venir se frayer un chemin dans sa bouche.

Leur baiser était vorace, alors qu'elle l'entraînait lentement vers le lit. Elle s'arracha à ses lèvres chaudes et le poussa brusquement. Il tomba sur les draps soyeux, soulevant des dizaines de pétales de roses rouges, qui valsèrent légèrement autour de lui, offrant un spectacle magnifique à Maya, qui sentit son ventre se contracter tandis que son cœur battait sourdement dans sa poitrine. Elle se mit sur le lit à son tour et monta félinement vers lui à quatre pattes. Harry retint sa respiration, alors que des pétales écarlates s'accrochaient aux cheveux noirs de sa fiancée.

Lorsque sa tête fut au-dessus de lui, l'amazone se baissa lentement pour lui donner un long baiser. Elle lui prit les mains et le mirent au-dessus de sa tête. L'esprit embrumé, Harry ne capta même pas qu'elle lui attachait les poignets au montant du lit avec le ruban de velours noir qu'elle lui avait offert.

Elle fit glissait sa main droite entre leurs corps et attrapa son sexe dressé, arrachant un son étranglé au survivant. D'un geste tendre, sans cesser de l'embrasser, elle le fit venir en elle. Elle étouffa le gémissement qu'il lâcha, dans un baiser torride, avant de se redresser sur lui. Fermant les yeux, elle commença à bouger lentement.

Harry poussa un cri rauque en sentant cet étau humide, chaud, accueillant l'envelopper. Il grogna de plaisir alors qu'elle bougeait sensuellement des hanches pour qu'il vienne plus profondément en elle. Il perdit la tête lorsqu'il ouvrit les yeux et qu'il la vit se caresser les seins, les paupière close, la bouche ouverte alors que son corps faisait la plus vieille danse du monde.

N'y tenant plus, il voulut la toucher, mais se rendit alors compte qu'il était enchaîné au lit.

-- Sorcière… souffla-t-il entre deux gémissements.

Maya ouvrit paresseusement les yeux, un sourire félin sur les lèvres devant les tentatives inutiles de son amant pour se libérer. Il cambra des reins, plongeant plus profondément en elle. Ils crièrent tout deux de plaisir alors qu'ils accélérèrent leurs mouvements… plus fort… plus vite… Merlin !

Les doigts de Maya se crispèrent sur ses seins, dressant un peu plus ses tétons tendus, alors qu'elle laissa sa tête tomber en arrière. Ce spectacle tua le peu de raison qui restait à Harry, qui grogna de plaisir tout en accélérant le rythme de ses hanches. Bientôt… très bientôt…

-- Harry… souffla Maya alors qu'elle se penchait pour lui dévorer la bouche.

Elle frotta sensuellement sa poitrine contre son torse leur arrachant à tout deux des gémissements sourds, alors que dans un puissant coups de rein, Harry fut totalement en elle. Encore… encore…

Cette danse impudique parut durer des heures. Le silence de la pièce ne fut interrompu que par leurs souffles saccadés et leurs gémissements de plaisir. Un doux parfum de rose les entourait formant une sorte de cocon entre eux et le monde extérieur. Les flammes des bougies vacillèrent sous leurs mouvements bestiaux.

C'était tout proche… encore un peu… juste un peu… Dans un dernier coup de rein, ils jouirent puissamment, étouffant leur propre prénom dans la bouche de leur partenaire. Maya s'effondra sur lui, en enfouissant son visage dans son cou, le souffle court.

-- Joyeux anniversaire, mon amour murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

-- Merci, mon coeur souffla Harry d'une voix rauque.

Un long moment s'écoula, où leurs respirations reprirent un rythme normale peu à peu. Lorsqu'elle fut enfin sure de pouvoir parler sans que sa voix soit enraillée, Maya se redressa sur les coudes. Elle remit des mèches noires qui tombaient sur le visage noyé de sueur de son amant, derrière ses oreilles. Puis, elle plongea son regard dans le sien.

-- Vous êtes un très vilain garçon, Mr Potter souffla-t-elle, une lueur étrange dans les yeux.

Harry ne dit rien, attendant la suite, le cœur battant.

-- Il va falloir vous punir parce que vous avez désobéis. Ne vous avais-je pas dit que vous ne deviez pas intervenir ! Maintenant, il faut en payer le prix murmura-t-elle à son oreille.

Elle se détacha de lui, le faisant frissonner, avant de prendre sa cravate noire qu'elle avait enroulée autour de sa main et de lui bander les yeux. Elle lui déposa un petit baiser sur les lèvres avant de susurrer à son oreille :

-- Voyons voir si vous résisterez au supplice de la plume, Monsieur Potter.


	57. Les anciens

_**56 :**_

Harry gémit en entendant ce chuchotement au creux de son oreille. Il était exténué, il voulait absolument éviter cette sentence même s'il savait que ce que faisait Mayaween n'était que passion et amour.

-- Mon amour pourquoi es-tu si affreuse avec moi ?

-- Mais mon Ryry d'amour c'est ton anniversaire et un anniversaire se doit d'être une journée exceptionnelle. Cependant lorsqu'on ne respecte pas les conditions posées par sa future femme, celle-ci se doit de corriger le préjudice subit.

-- Mais…

-- Il n'y a pas de mais mon chéri répliqua l'amazone avant même de lui laisser la chance de poser son objection.

Harry, les yeux toujours bandés, ne pu voir le sourire malicieux de Maya qui se dessinait sur ses lèvres pulpeuses, dont il adorait les baisers fougueux. Cependant il ne la connaissait pas comme ça, et cela malgré les précédentes fois où ils eurent une intimité quasi-fusionnelle mais même si ça lui coûtait de le dire, ce comportement l'excitait aussi.

Mayaween pendant ce temps-là savourait le cadeau qu'elle avait fait pour Harry, après tout ce n'était pas tous les jours que l'on avait 18 ans. Et encore moins d'avoir un homme magnifique, complètement nu et attaché à son lit les yeux bandés.

-- Avant de subir cette sentence des plus impitoyables, je voudrais avoir la parole, un condamné à une lourde peine n'a-t-il pas le droit de prononcer quelques mots pour sa défense ? prononça Harry essayant par tous les moyens d'échapper au sort qui l'attendait.

--Après tout je peux bien te laisser quelques secondes de répit avant que tu ne passes entre les mains du bourreau susurra-t-elle à son oreille puis elle déclama malicieusement. Parles je t'écoute qu'as-tu à dire pour ta défense prisonnier Harry Potter ?

--Je voudrais tout d'abord remercier merlin pour les magnifiques journées passées en ta compagnie qui ont été les plus heureuses de mon existence et puis aussi les amis et amies que j'ai rencontré lors de mes passages dans les différents mondes et enfin je voudrai remercier la princesse de amazones pour le bonheur qu'elle me donne chaque jour et pour la joie et l'amour dont elle fait preuve envers moi.

Mayaween qui n'avait pas perdu une seule syllabe des paroles prononcées par son fiancé, prit celui-ci dans ses bras et lui donna un savoureux et langoureux baiser qui resterait à jamais gravé dans sa mémoire.

Harry qui ne disait que la stricte vérité, se rapprochait rapidement de son but initial mais même s'il savait que Maya attachait beaucoup d'importance aux sentiments il ne savait pas si ça suffirait à lui faire oublier le traitement qu'elle lui réservait.

-- Mon Ryry d'amour merci beaucoup prononça Maya avec sincérité puis elle reprit avec une pointe malicieuse et soupçonneuse suffisamment prononcée pour que Harry l'entende, Ne chercherais-tu pas à m'acheter avec des sentiments pour éviter ta punition ?

-- Mais… mais pas du tout je n'oserai jamais acheter l'impartialité d'un juge répliqua le survivant dont la voix perdait peu à peu son assurance.

-- Très bien répondit-elle

Soudain alors que rien ne semblait le préparer Maya passa la plume, qu'elle avait dans la main, doucement sur le torse de son compagnon. Celui-ci éclata de rire instantanément et lui fit perdre tous ses moyens devant sa compagne

-- A…..arrêtes je t'en supplieeeee ! cria Harry toujours en train de rire

-- Tu as dit quoi je n'ai pas bien entendu pourrais tu peux me le dire encore une fois ? dit paisiblement Mayaween.

Mais dans ses yeux on voyait bien son émerveillement, elle avait bien sur compris ce que son fiancé lui avait dit mais elle voulait encore profiter de la vue qu'elle avait de lui en train de rire. Cela le rendait adorablement mignon.

--S'il te plait ma chérieeeeee… parvint à dire Harry entre deux rires étouffés

Maya ne voulait pas du tout arrêter, pour une fois que c'était elle qui pouvait profiter de lui à volonté, elle n'allait pas se privée.

-- Est-ce vraiment ce que tu désires ? demanda-t-elle profondément ironique en passant toujours sa plume. Le jeune homme hocha la tête, très bien.

A ce moment Maya diminua ses attaques laissant à Harry le temps de confesser ses petits péchés.

-- D'accord, je reconnais je pensais qu'en te parlant un peu j'arriverai à annuler ma peine ou tout du moins la diminuer en une longue séance de caresses et de câlins parvint enfin à dire le survivant dont le souffle s'était un peu régularisé.

La jeune femme enleva la cravate qui lui obstruait toujours la vu et là il pu enfin rouvrir les yeux. Sa compagne passa délicatement sa main sur sa joue et sécha les larmes de bonheur qui avait coulé pendant son rire.

Maya possédant un air légèrement énervé mais qui cachait un petit quelque chose de malicieux voir de comique.

-- Alors comme ça on voulait me faire changer d'avis, pourtant qui as dit que ce serait si terrible que ça, je n'ai pourtant pas fait grand-chose.

Mais ses yeux démentaient tout ce qu'elle venait de dire, et son sourire aussi. Puis finalement elle reprit dans un chuchotement.

--D'accord, je ne vais pas supprimer la punition mais juste lui apporter quelques modifications.

Ainsi après quelques instants de silence, elle commença à caresser lentement le torse de son compagnon pour lui faire comprendre que quoi qu'il se passe, ce soir, elle serait la maîtresse de cérémonie. Harry ne lui avait-il pas dit qu'elle pouvait tout faire sans qu'il ne puisse lui refuser quoi que ce soit. Puis elle continua à descendre vers le bas de son ventre et vers ses jambes dont ses veines ressortaient de ses puissants muscles. La petite voix d'Harry se fit entendre.

-- Pourquoi est-tu si cruelle avec moi je ne t'ai rien fait je ne suis pas coupa……

Mais il ne pu terminer sa phrase, Maya parcourait de haut en bas le corps de son fiancée, le caressant une seconde, le mordillant sauvagement après. Tous cela lui procurait énormément de désir mais aussi de nombreux frissons de plaisir et il commençait à repartir dans les trombes de bonheur et de passion qu'il avait vécu il y a seulement quelques heures.

Laissant une seconde de répit à son amant, la jeune femme releva la tête et lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle :

-- Alors que penses-tu des petites modifications que j'ai apportées à ta punition ?

-- Je pense, dit-il d'une voix rauque et déçu car l'ivresse d'adrénaline venait de s'estomper et le laissait désespérément en manque, que tu es une michante petite princesse des amazones qui ne veut que torturer de plaisir la personne qu'elle aime.

-- C'est possible mais seulement si cette personne a commis de graves préjudices.

-- Je réclame toujours mon innocence répliqua Harry.

--Je vais étudier cet aspect conclut Maya en le regardant intensément dans les yeux

Faisant mine de se retourner, elle se remit sur Harry à califourchon puis dit d'une voix singulièrement atypique :

-- Qui t'as dit que c'était fini ?

-- Je pensais que…..

Passant devant, elle lui vola un baiser qu'il était sur de reprendre un jour. Mais dés qu'elle eut fini de lui mordre l'épaule, la douleur se transformant une fois en plaisir. Ses baisers se mirent à parcourir l'ensemble de son torse. Puis semblant changer d'avis, elle lui empoigna le bras pour lui dévorer le cou puis se fut au tour de son nez qui fut croqué comme un morceau de sucre. Lentement elle descendit sur le bas des épaules puis ses tétons puis son torse, elle commençait à se rapprocher de son sexe, elle n'était plus qu'à quelques centimètres prenant le temps de savourer la vue de son fiancé succomber de plaisir devant elle.

Puis soudain, Mayaween arrêta la séance de douloureuse séance de torture du prisonnier Harry Potter.

-- Ça y est c'est déjà fini ! s'exclama le survivant déçu.

-- Cette séance ne devait pas te couvrir de plaisir mais seulement te donner un peu de plaisir pour qu'un arrêt brutal soit pour toi un peu de mécontentement et que tu restes encore avide de sublimes caresses. Je te rappelle que c'était une sanction pas un deuxième cadeau dit paisiblement Maya en lui dénouant enfin les bras.

Puis elle s'affala, à bout de force sur le corps en sueur de son compagnon. Elle en était désormais assurée ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'elle lui ferait de pareils cadeaux.

Quelques minutes après, tous les deux sombrèrent dans un profond sommeil, tendrement enlacés, le soleil commençant à peine à se lever.

Harry se réveilla dans une pièce noire, il se trouvait seul au centre d'une pièce avec pour seule lumière un halo d'une blancheur immaculée. Aucun élément ne pouvait être reconnu. Une voix grave et puissante se fit entendre des profondeurs de la salle.

-- Ainsi c'est à toi que l'on a confié la mission de protéger le monde des sorciers.

-- Qui êtes-vous ? Que me voulez vous ? répondit sèchement Harry en prenant son masque de froideur.

-- Je ne suis pas ton ennemi alors baisses les armes mais je peux devenir un puissant allié, cela dépend uniquement des choix que tu vas faire. Ils seront importants, nombre de personnes mourront mais parmi celles-ci tu peux en sauver quelques unes. Parmi celles-ci ton parrain Sirius black, il me semble, a déjà été sauvé.

-- Comment connaissez vous Sirius ? interrogea harry.

-- J'ai, par les vastes étendues de ce monde, et des autres d'ailleurs, de nombreux amis me fournissant quelques renseignements sur ton évolution.

-- Que comptez vous faire de moi ? demanda instamment harry.

-- Tu commences à sentir la puissance de la magie parvenir en toi n'est ce pas ?

-- Effectivement, mais comment savez vous cela. Même Maya ne le sait pas

--Les façons par lesquels je le sais n'ont aucune importance, seul importe ta réussite. As-tu entendu parler du Golwyn.

-- Un peu, j'ai lu cette légende dans un des livres que Merlin m'a confié. Il parait que c'est une puissante épée forgée par les anciens, trois anciens maîtres de la magie pure. C'est tout ce que j'en sais, je ne sais pas où il est conservé.

-- Sur ce point je peux t'éclairer, il fut forgé à base de métaux précieux et recouvert de magie pure et nous le conservons nous les puissants anciens à la cité de Maladrone, nous avons veillé dessus pendant plus de 4000 ans ici, où tu trouves actuellement.

-- Donc je suis dans une des salles de ce château ?

-- Exactement, mais ce n'est pas un château, c'est une partie d'un monde se trouvant actuellement au dessus du château de Poudlard

-- Mais comment ce fait-il que personne ne vous remarque, avec tous les satellites et autres appareils ?

-- N'as-tu jamais eu recours au sort de l'illusion ?questionna un des anciens

-- Si parfois, mais cela ne concerne que moi et implique une importante quantité de magie. Vous voudriez dire que vous avez jeté ce sort sur cette Terre pour que personne ne puisse vous voir ?

-- C'est exact, seuls les phoenix et certains autre oiseaux peuvent nous voir.

--Connaissez-vous Alianté mon phoenix et Maki celui de ma fiancée ?

--Bien entendu, c'est par eux que je reçois la plupart de tes nouvelles, tu diras d'ailleurs à Mayaween de donner de ses nouvelles à Asclia. Elle se fait énormément de souci, la rencontre au bal lui à redonner beaucoup de bonheur mais il s'efface avec le temps, quelques nouvelles d'elle lui redonnerait grand espoir dans son cœur. N'oublie pas que tu dois une visite à la reine.

-- Vous connaissez Asclia, la reine des amazones? demanda le survivant toujours soupçonneux.

--Elle fait partie de mes amis effectivement, je connais également Legolas, ainsi que Kirai, Aïchi, et Dumbledore.

-- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de lui, il n'a rien voulu me révéler sur mon passé et celui de mes parents et d'autre chose encore s'emporta le jeune homme.

--Je ne dirai pas qu'il est innocent car se serai me voiler la face et te mentir. Mais laisse le passé de côté il t'appartient de sauver tes amis ainsi que les personnes qui croient en toi en allant vers le futur. Te souviens-tu de la personne que tu as sauvé lors de l'évasion de la prison d'Azkaban?

-- Bien sur, je l'ai vu il n'y a que quelques heures avec sa femme et sa fille. Pourquoi que voulez vous à Richie ?

-- Rien je voulais juste te donner des nouvelles.

-- Qu'est ce que vous me voulez une bonne fois pour toute lança Harry

L'ancien prit un ton grave et déclara :

-- Il y a de cela 20 ans Voldemort s'est présenté en personne ici. Il venait réclamé Golwyn, nous avons donc sondé son esprit afin de savoir s'il était la personne a qui l'on pouvait la confier. Nous n'avons vu dans son esprit que sa soif de pouvoir, de puissance, mais aussi de profit personnel. Ainsi, nous, les trois anciens, avons décidé qu'on ne lui confierait pas l'épée. Il protesta mais cela nous le savions mais nous ne nous attendions pas à ce qu'il la prenne par la force; ainsi surgit les Zaklirions, ces monstres de l'ancien temps que nous avions chassé de la terre par le passé. Lors de cette attaque mes deux camarades moururent, il ne restait que moi et Voldemort. Faisant appel à la puissance des Merwechs, je bannissais Voldemort de ce monde dans le plus puissant des sortilèges jamais effectué.

-- C'est quoi plus exactement les Merwechs ? demanda Harry avide de savoir.

-- Les Merwechs sont des cristaux de zirconium. C'est une pierre très pure et très puissante, personne ne peut faire quoi que se soit contre eux quand on les assemble ensemble pour un sortilège. Le jour où on a banni Tom Jedusor de ce lieu, les sept cristaux de zirconium l'entourèrent les uns à la suite des autres. Puis ils ont scintillé et il y a eu un intense champ électrique. Ils ont fusionné ensemble en formant une bulle de prison qui a empêché Voldemort de faire quoi que se soit. Un puissant anneau magnétique s'est formé autour de la prison de cristal puis tout disparut dans un éclair de lumière blanche. Ainsi disparut la seule personne qui avait réclamé le Golwyn.

-- Donc Voldy, c'est comme ça que je l'appelle, n'a jamais eu l'épée en sa possession

-- C'est exact.

-- Je demande à passer cette épreuve assura le survivant qui voyait un espoir de prendre une longueur d'avance sur le Lord noir.

-- Même si ta puissance augmente chaque jour, elle n'est pas suffisante pour te permettre de posséder L'épée des Maîtres expliqua la personne toujours caché dans l'ombre. Par contre je peux te faire une faveur, je peux devenir ton allié, même si je ne peux t'aider au combat, je peux te donner de précieux indices, demande à Alianté de venir me voir il connaît le chemin par cœur.

--Bien je considère notre alliance scellée dés que j'aurai eu l'honneur de vous rencontrer devant moi insista le survivant qui n'aimait décidément pas parler à une ombre.

--Peu de personnes ont eu l'honneur de me rencontrer, la plupart sont mortes mais je sais que toi tu es assez fort pour l'affronter.

Un silence parfait, un halo de moindre intensité que Harry se forma, puis un guerrier aux ailes blanches et cheveux noirs se présenta devant harry. Il portait une longue armure dorée, des épaisses bottes de brigandine lui montaient vers les genoux. A l'étonnement du jeune homme, il ne portait pas d'épée mais un simple sabre, ainsi qu'une dague qui dégageait beaucoup de puissance. Il continua à s'avancer jusqu'à se trouver à un mètre de lui.

-- Je me présente. Je m'appelle Long Hin. Je suis le gardien de Golwyn. Par cette poignée de main je scelle ainsi l'alliance entre nous déclara solennellement le gardien de l'épée puis il reprit plus simplement. En témoignage de ma sincérité, je te donne cette dague, elle n'est pas ordinaire comme tu as du le ressentir, elle a la particularité de se conformer à la forme qu'on lui demande, tu peux donc lui dire de devenir un sabre, une épée, ou tout simplement une dague. De plus, et cela grâce à la magie de Ichiro, un Ancien comme moi, tu peux associer n'importe quel élément que tu maîtrises, tu peux donc avoir un sabre enflammé ou un Katana gelant tes ennemis sur place. Au fait, remercies le savoir-faire d'Excelsius, le dernier des anciens, qui a fabriqué cette dague

-- Merci j'aurais une plus grande marge contre les ennemis qu'avant.

--Je crois que quelqu'un t'attends lâcha-t-il en montrant Maya qui dormait seule

--Comment se passe le temps ici? demanda le jeune homme

--Tu te réveilleras cet après-midi en pleine forme en te souvenant de tout ce qu'il s'est passé ici. Par contre, je te demande une seule chose, ne dis à personne ce que tu as appris ici et même à Mayaween. C'est primordial pour le futur

-- Je le jure sur mon honneur.

--Maintenant bonne nuit vaillant Harry Potter déclara l'ancien en le faisant disparaître dans un autre halo de lumière.


	58. Faisons ce que les sorciers

**_BONJOUUUUUUUR à tous, comment que vous allez bien ?_**

**_Vi_****_ je sais je suis de bonne humeur, je profite de mes derniers jours en tant que « merdeuse » pour profiter de la vie. Et vi hélas dès dimanche fodra que je devienne responsable et toujours se tenir bien la poisse !. ET vi je deviens majeur lol._**

****

**_Bon vous vous en foutez alors po grave._**

****

**_Bzouuu_****_ à tous bonne lecture_**

****

****

**_57 : Faisons ce que les sorciers sont incapables de faire !_**

Comme l'avait annoncé Long Hin, Harry n'émergea que dans le milieu de l'après midi. Les épais rideaux étaient tirés mais cela n'empêchait pas les rayons de luminosité à rentrer dans la chambre. Il regarda à coté de lui et vit qu'il était seul dans le lit, sa compagne devait se trouver sous la douche car il entendait le bruit de l'eau. Il se mit confortablement sur le dos et regarda le plafond en repensant à tout ce qui c'était passé pour lui dernièrement. Il eut un sourire quand il se dit que vraiment tout s'était accéléré au moment ou il avait demander Maya en mariage, puis son départ de la cité d'or et alors là ça devenait presque incontrôlable dans son esprit tout allait trop vite à son goût mais aussi trop lentement ce qui était paradoxale. Son sourire s'étira quand il repensa à ce fabuleux cadeau que lui avait réservé sa compagne la vieille. Décidemment il voudrait bien que se soit son anniversaire plus souvent. Ensuite cette rencontre des plus étrange avec un ancien, il tourna sa tête vers le bureau et y vit la dague.

-- J'ai pas rêvé alors pensa-t-il, le destin se précipite. Vivement que nous repartions de ce monde de fou.

Il souffla de dépit, il en avait marre d'être là, il voulait partir. Peut-être était-ce un peu lâche et égoïste mais il ne supportait plus cette atmosphère où il se sentait tout le temps traqué. Il avait senti à plusieurs reprises que le mage avait essayé de pénétrer son esprit mais il avait toujours résisté. Il ne supportait plus non plus ce constant petit picotement au niveau de son front. Il souffla une nouvelle fois, puis se décida rapidement qu'avant de partir dans un nouveau monde ils devaient retourner chez la jeune femme pour rassurer sa maman et voir comment tout allait finir pour Sylvia. Il fut brutalement sortit par ses pensés par une main douce qui lui caressait tendrement la joue. Il tourna la tête et rencontra le visage émerveillé de sa compagne qui n'était vêtu que d'une serviette de bain, il leva la tête et l'embrassa doucement.

-- Bonjour ma puce

-- Bonjour mon Ryry d'amour répondit-elle en riant légèrement quand il grogna.

-- J'ai décidé de ce que nous allons faire après déclara-t-il.

-- Ah oui s'exclama-t-elle avant de l'obliger à poursuivre.

-- Oui nous allons retourner chez toi pour rassurer ta mère et lui dire que nous allons bien. D'ailleurs écris lui une lettre je suis sur qu'elle s'ennuie de toi, tu es sa fille après tout et avec le regard qu'elle t'a lancé au bal on pouvait deviné qu'elle était heureuse de te revoir. Ensuite bah on repart pour de nouvelles aventures.

-- Je vais m'occupez de la lettre tout de suite, toi vas te laver et ensuite on ira rejoindre les autres qui doivent se demander ce qu'on fait.

-- Humm des bêtises je dirais susurra malicieusement le survivant avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Et merci aussi pour le cadeau d'hier, j'ai hâte d'être à l'année prochaine, ou au tien comme ça je me vengerai.

-- Tu pourras toujours essayer répliqua la jeune femme en se dirigeant la tête haute en direction du placard pour prendre des vêtements.

Le jeune homme laissa échapper un rire amusé au cirque de sa compagne et se dirigea dans la salle de bain en ouvrant les rideaux au passage. L'amazone, une fois habillée, s'assit au bureau et prit un parchemin et une plume. Elle joua pendant un moment avec le bout de la plume sur son menton tout en réfléchissant, elle ne savait pas quoi dire. Elle n'avait jamais vraiment été proche de sa mère quand elle vivait dans le village mais il est vrai qu'elle lui manquait aussi, c'était sa mère après tout. Prenant son courage à deux mains elle trempa la plume dans l'encre et commença à écrire.

_Chère mère,_

_Je vous écris en ce moment même de la demeure de mon fiancé. Et oui je vais me marier, avec Harry. Je sais que vous devez être contre étant donner l'éducation que j'ai subit mais je l'aime et je ne peux lutter contre ça. C'est lui même qui m'a dit de vous écrire pour vous donner de mes nouvelles, c'est un homme merveilleux et j'espère que vous allez essayer de repartir sur de nouvelles bases car nous viendrons au village pendant deux trois jours dans quelques jours._

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous dire d'autre mais pourtant dieu seul sait à quel point j'ai envie de vous parler comme une fille parle à sa mère. Nous n'avons hélas jamais eut le bonheur d'être proche et c'est là l'un de mes plus grands regrets. J'ai compris par la présence d'Harry que la seule famille que l'on avait on devait la chérir et l'aimer et cela malgré le passé et les sentiments. Je me souviens d'un évènement qui s'était passé pendant ma 6ème saison des neiges et il est toujours resté gravé dans mon coeur. Nous étions dehors sur un banc et j'avais froid et vous vous êtes approché de moi et avez entouré mes mains froides dans les votre et vous m'avez réchauffer. C'est peut-être bénin mais moi ç'est l'un de mes souvenirs les plus chers. Je ne sais pas pourquoi je vous raconte ceci mais je pense que j'avais besoin de vous le confier._

_Je vous laisse mère et vous dit a dans quelques jours. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas jugé Sylvia d'ici là, je veux faire parti des juges et aussi en tant que princesse je veux pouvoir la condamner pour les crimes qu'elle a commis. J'espère que vous pourrez m'accorder cette faveur._

_Au revoir mère_

_Bien tendrement_

_Mayaween._

Elle relut la lettre, et décida de la sceller avec le sceau des Potter que lui avait indiqué Harry. Elle avait gardé dans son manuscrit la distance qui la séparait de sa mère, après tout elle ne pouvait pas tout oublier d'un seul coup de plumes. Elle sourit quand elle senti le souffle chaud de son compagnon sur sa nuque.

-- Alors tu t'en sors?

-- Oui je pense que se sera bon lança-t-elle en ouvrant la fenêtre.

Elle siffla fortement et Maki apparut, elle la chargea de sa missive et lui indiqua d'aller la délivrer à son peuple. Elle retourna vers Harry et se blottit fortement contre son torse.

-- J'ai peur murmura-t-elle.

-- De quoi as tu peurs ma puce?

-- Je ne sais pas, de la réaction de mon peuple vis-à-vis de notre mariage, de ce que nous allons devoir affronter dans le futur. Je sens un truc étrange dans l'atmosphère comme si quelque chose de grave allait arriver.

-- Dans ce cas là nous l'affronterons à deux comme nous le faisons depuis plus d'un an. De toute manière l'atmosphère sur cette planète est remplie de chose bizarre, tout les gens veulent jouer aux grands mais ils sont tout petits et ils tremblent tellement de peur que ça pollue l'air. Pour ce qui est de ton peuple nous verrons lorsque nous irons voir ta mère, sache que moi en tout cas je ne renoncerais jamais à toi et cela peu importe ce que les autres disent. Si il faut tout abandonner pour rester avec toi alors j'abandonnerai tout déclara Harry en la regardant dans les yeux.

Maya fut touché par les paroles remplis de tendresse de son amant, elle savait qu'ils resteraient ensemble tout les deux et peu importe le futur. Elle se blottit un peu plus contre lui et il raffermit sa prise autour de sa taille. Après un moment il lui souleva le visage et lui murmura:

-- Ensemble pour toujours.

Et il l'embrassa tendrement, ils fermèrent les yeux et ne virent pas le halo doré sortir de leur corps, et les entourer pour ensuite augmenter encore de volume. Leur lien se resserrait, plus le temps passait plus leur âmes se mettaient en parfaite harmonie. Finalement ils se séparèrent, bien qu'ils auraient pu rester pour toujours l'un blottit contre l'autre, et descendirent pour rejoindre les autres. Ils les retrouvèrent dans le jardin autour d'un verre en train de parler de tout et de rien. Leur arrivée provoqua des questions et des remarques des plus déplacées des hommes et des mines amusées des femmes. Harry rougit et évita toutes les remarques et s'assit à coté de son professeur de potions qui était le seul à savoir se contenir bien que son sourire démontrait son envie de poser aussi des tas de question. Sanaë voulant épargner un peu le jeune couple déclara:

-- Harry, nous allons devoir repartir ce soir.

-- Mais pourquoi aussi tôt? déclara le survivant d'une voix triste et rempli de supplication.

-- Tu le sais pourquoi, demain tu dois t'occuper de l'élection du nouveau ministre nous serons en trop, nous n'avons rien à faire ensemble.

-- Mais non vous pouvez bien rester ça dérangera personne réessaya Harry.

-- Tu le sais aussi bien que nous Harry, tu dois les affronter seul et sans tes amis sinon ils diront que tu ne peux rien faire tout seul. Tu dois rester fort, pour eux n'oublies pas tu ne dois pas être Harry, tu dois être le chef du clan Potter, le puissant sorcier. Tu dois faire surgir cet homme qui est en toi déclara Van en le regardant droit dans les yeux.

-- Je sais mais après je ne vous reverrais pas avant un bon moment, vous allez me manquer. Mais on se reverra pour le mariage c'est déjà sur.

-- N'oublies pas pour le combat final aussi rajouta Wess en sachant d'avance ce qui allait se passer.

-- Il est hors de question que vous veniez vous faire tuer dans cette guerre je vous l'avait déjà dit rétorqua le jeune homme en se levant et en les fixant tous d'un regard dur.

A ce moment là ce fut comme Van l'avait expliqué plus tôt, ce n'était plus Harry, le jeune adolescent tourmenté qui parlait, il s'agissait du dernier des Potter, le survivant, le chef du clan, le plus puissant. D'ailleurs celle-ci semblait irradier de lui et démontrait sa force et sa conviction dans ce qu'il disait.

-- Ah non monsieur Potter répliqua Archi, nous serons avec toi que tu le veuille ou non. N'oublie pas que cet homme a failli tout détruire chez nous et comme tu le dis si bien nous ne le faisons pas pour ton peuple mais pour le notre et aussi notre propre honneur. Cette guerre ce n'est plus seulement la tienne c'est celle de plusieurs peuples et nous sommes concernés.

-- Mais... mais essaya Harry sans parvenir à trouver ses mots.

-- Rien ne pourra nous faire changer d'avis, nous allons rentrer et faire subir des entraînements rigoureux à l'armée et aux volontaires continua Lontro avant de reprendre sur une note plus joyeuse. Je savais pas que tu pouvais sortir quelques choses d'aussi intelligent Archi, ça te réussi le monde à Ryry.

-- Tu me cherches le gamin se vexa l'elfe en faisant rire tout les autres.

-- J'oserai pas le goinfre rétorqua le plus jeune du conseil.

Archi se leva et comme d'habitude à Wish Manor, tout le monde se retrouva dans l'eau après une bataille d'eau. Mais maintenant que Sévérus allait mieux il y avait eut le droit aussi. Harry avait hésité mais Genzo et Archi en voyant son hésitation avaient tout réglé, ils avaient agrippé le professeur de potion et l'avait envoyé sans aucun remords dans l'eau avant d'y envoyer le jeune homme. Ce dernier se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter quand il vit la mine dépitée de son professeur qui le rejoignit dans son euphorie. Décidément même si tout ne se passait pas comme le jeune homme l'avait prévu, certaines choses avaient changé en bien.

L'après-midi passa plus vite que le survivant n'aurait jamais voulu, ses amis allaient bientôt partir. Mais ils avaient raison il devait affronter les sorciers seuls et leur montrer que rien n'était perdu si on avait de l'espoir. Lui, tout son espoir était placé en sa famille et en ses amis, rien n'avait jamais pu le faire changer et sûrement rien ne le fera jamais. Néanmoins il était rassuré de savoir Mayaween toujours avec lui, c'était devenu son oxygène, il ne pouvait plus s'en passé. C'est pour ça qu'il réussirait à tuer Voldemort, pour lui, pour elle, pour ses amis et pour que plus personnes ne soient en danger. Mais le destin était cruel et rien n'était jamais stable dans le futur. Il avait longuement réfléchi là dessus, le temps que se soit le passé, le présent ou le futur était incontrôlable, et le moindre fait et geste d'être humains pouvait apporter son bouleversement ainsi était née la théorie du chaos.

Allongé sur sa serviette le jeune homme contemplait le ciel, il était complètement perdu, il ne savait plus quoi faire, lui aussi avait peur, peut-être même plus que les autres. Pourquoi tout cela ne lui arrivait qu'à lui? Pourquoi cette prophétie le reliait-elle au mage noir. Puis avant qu'il ne puisse replongé encore dans ces questions sans réponse la jeune amazone l'embrassa tendrement en lui faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-- C'est bon tu arrêtes avec ces réflexions qui vont finir par te tuer lança-t-elle.

Le jeune homme, toujours allongé, la regarda avec des yeux surpris puis se mit à rire doucement devant la perspicacité de sa fiancée.

-- Tu me connais trop bien ma puce.

-- Que veux-tu c'est la vie, le grand Harry Potter n'as plus aucun secret pour la princesse des amazones minauda-t-elle en se repenchant sur son visage pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres sucrées.

-- Ah bon s'étonna Harry avec un sourire sur les lèvres en repensant aux anciens.

-- Oui souffla-t-elle avant de poser sa tête sur son torse et de jouer avec ses doigts fins sur son torse musclé.

Plus loin dans le jardins tout les autres les regardait avec des yeux remplis de tendresse, et de compassion pour ce qu'ils auraient à affronter dans les temps futur. Elendil caressait tendrement son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rond et sourit.

-- Tant qu'ils seront ensemble ils seront plus puissant que n'importe qu'elle magie.

-- Elle a raison, ils sont imbattables ensemble, le jour viendra où tout basculera dans leurs vies, ce sera lors de la bataille finale, à ce moment là, leur véritable puissance se dévoilera. Nous verrons bien ce jour là si le proverbe l'amour est plus fort que tout est bien véridique ou pas. En tout cas ils sont trop mignon ensemble rajouta Kumi blottit contre le torse musclé de son amant.

-- Harry a le droit d'avoir un peu de bonheur dans sa vie, il n'a jamais eu de chance. A croire qu'une malédiction le poursuit souffla Sirius qui ne quittait pas son filleul des yeux.

Soudain ils virent Harry se relever avec un grand sourire aux lèvres et se diriger vers eux.

-- Mizi j'ai absolument besoin de toi pour une dernière affaire, c'est à propos de deux patients qui se trouvent à l'hôpital et que les médicomages n'arrivent pas à soigner.

-- Ça dépend lança la femme médecin, tu sais je ne suis pas non plus capable de tout soigner, j'ai certes des connaissances plus poussés dans le domaine médical que les humains mais je ne sais pas du tout si je pourrait t'aider. Mais bon je veux bien aller voir avec toi. C'est quoi leur symptômes?

-- Bah en fait je sais pas trop non plus moi-même expliqua piteusement le survivant en baissant la tête ce qui fit rire tout les autres, et puis comme ça tu feras toi-même ton diagnostique ce sera plus sur.

-- Ha lalala qu'est ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi rétorqua Mizi en soufflant humoristiquement.

Harry rigola aussi et prit la main de Mizi avant de transplanner, en saluant tout le monde. Quelques minutes passèrent avec que Sarah ne fronce les sourcils et ne demande:

-- Comment ça se fait que Harry puissent transplanner, normalement on ne peut pas dans Godric's Hollow?

-- Qu'est ce que tu veux y faire Sarah, c'est un Potter descendant des maraudeurs, alors je doute que les choses lui résistent très longtemps, et dit toi que normalement il est aussi impossible de transplanner dans l'enceinte de Poudlard rétorqua Nawaëlle malicieusement pendant que les maraudeurs sifflotaient l'air de rien.

Harry et Mizi arrivèrent à Saint Mangouste en plein milieux des couloirs, puis ils s'approchèrent doucement du secteur qui l'intéressait: pathologie des sortilèges. Arrivé à la porte des patients qu'ils recherchaient, il jeta un coup d'oeil dedans pour voir si il y avait des personnes dedans et malheureusement il y avait une infirmière. Le survivant sourit à son amie puis se lança un sonorus avant de dire:

-- TOUTE LES INFIRMIERES SONT DEMANDEES AUX URGENCES, JE REPETE TOUTES LES INFIRMIERES SONT DEMANDEES AUX URGENCES.

Bien sur celle qui y'avait dans la chambre quitta en courrant la pièce pour se diriger vers l'endroit demandé. Harry souriant sortit de la pièce où il s'était caché avec Mizi puis entrèrent dans la chambre. Il désigna les deux patients, qu'elle se hâta d'aller voir pendant que lui restait pour verrouiller puissamment la porte pour ne pas être déranger et surtout pour que personne ne le reconnaisse lui et son amie. Finalement il la rejoignit et la vit profondément concentrer sur l'homme, les mains placées sur les tempes de celui-ci. Une vingtaine de minute plus tard elle était toujours concentrer sur l'homme et Harry n'osait faire un geste de peur de la déconcentrer. Mais contre toute attente, il entendit soudain des pas dans le couloir puis une porte qu'on essayait d'ouvrir. L'infirmière insista sur la poignet puis tambourina à la porte exigeant qu'on ouvre la porte. Harry ne répondit pas et regarda anxieusement son amie toujours en transe. L'infirmière appela soudain la sécurité de l'hôpital qui ne tarda pas à arriver et à tester toute sorte de sortilège sur la porte pour la faire céder mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre les sortilèges du survivant.

-- Dépêches toi Mizi siffla Harry entre ses dents en regardant alternativement son amie et la porte.

Dix minutes plus tard, l'elfe revint enfin à elle. Elle semblait épuiser et prête à s'écrouler à la première minute. Harry fut à coté d'elle en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire et en voyant sa mine, il s'inquiéta:

-- Mizi tu vas bien?

-- Oui, en tout cas lui il est sauvé, c'est dingue son âme était complètement déconnectée de la réalité, et celui qui lui a fait ça devait être puissant car ça m'as déjà bien vidé. Je ne sais pas si je tiendrai pour la femme, mais tu peux me dire qui ils sont maintenant.

-- Ce sont les parents d'un ami d'école, tu sais c'est celui à qui aurait pu convenir la prophétie aussi. Ils sont dans cet état depuis quinze ans. C'est la cousine de Sirius qui les a mit dans cet état. Maintenant t'inquiète pas je m'occuperai de sa mère, explique juste comment je dois faire pour la faire redevenir elle-même.

-- Pose déjà tes doigts sur ses tempes et ensuite tu dois parvenir à te connecter à son esprit et doucement faire revenir son âme pour réparer les dégâts. Tu vas voir là c'est mal expliquer parce que je ne sais pas trop comment t'y faire comprendre mais tu comprendra vite ce que j'ai voulu te dire une fois que tu sera connecté. Et j'espère que la porte tiendra le temps que tu reviennes, car les dégâts sont assez impressionnants.

-- Fais moi confiance, j'y arriverai expliqua farouchement le jeune homme avant de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit et de fermer les yeux.

Quand il les rouvrit, il se retrouva dans un endroit tout noir, il aurait penser à une toile d'araignée si les fils n'auraient pas été argentés, dur et par moment complètement rongés ou parfois inexistants. Au loin il y avait une très faible lumière rose, et il comprit enfin ce que son amie lui avait dit. Il se concentra sur la lumière rose et à force de persuasion elle devint de plus en plus grosse ou peut-être se rapprochait-elle. Le survivant avait l'impression de lutter contre une force invisible qui obligeait la lueur à repartir de l'autre coté. Finalement après ce qui lui sembla durer des heures, la lueur arriva devant lui et se matérialisa en une jeune femme magnifique et Harry devina qu'il devait s'agir d'Alice Londubat avant de devenir ce qu'elle était. Elle sourit avec un soulagement bien visible avant de se diviser à nouveau en plusieurs faisceaux de lumière. Et enfin tout doucement la toile se reconstitua et elle fut comme neuve et lorsque le survivant sentit plusieurs picotements il su que le moment était venu pour lui de partir de cet endroit. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit Mizi toujours sur son fauteuil en train d'expliquer la situation à un Franck Londubat à la fois perplexe et soulagé. Le survivant se leva et vacilla légèrement vite rattraper par le père de Neville:

-- Oula ça tourne, c'était prévu au programme ça Mizi?

-- Oups, j'ai oublié de te le dire lâcha-t-elle en regardant le plafond amusé.

Franck aida le jeune homme à s'asseoir sur son lit et le regarda ensuite de plus prêt.

-- Tu ressembles vraiment à James, c'est dingue quand même.

-- Je sais tout le monde me le dit et je suis aussi tête brûlée que lui et les maraudeurs répondit Harry avec un grand sourire

-- Oula tu es un kamikaze alors? rit doucement l'ancien malade puis soudain assez mal à l'aise il demanda: Tu as réussi avec Alice, où est-ce que je ne la reverrai jamais comme avant?.

-- Vous en faites pas, je pense qu'elle va bientôt se réveiller tout les dégâts sont réparés.

Comme pour prouver ses dires, la femme ouvrit les yeux et les regarda tous avec des yeux interrogateurs qui se changèrent en perplexité quand elle aperçut l'elfe.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-- C'est une longue histoire que votre mari vous raconteras, nous on doit partir avant que ces abrutis ne défoncent la porte expliqua Harry en se relevant correctement. En tout cas souhaiter un bon anniversaire à Neville et continuer de vivre heureux tout les deux. Et aussi si vous pouvez éviter de me nommer se serait super. Au revoir.

Mizi leur fit un sourire, et attrapa le bras de Harry qui regardait intensément la porte. Et au moment où la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas ils disparurent dans un plop sonore sous l'oeil ahuri des aurors et des infirmières.

A suivreuuuh….

RAR :

MiliePotter : oula si tu me l'aurais pas dit je n'aurais pas su que tu n'avais jamais mis de review. Pourquoi un tel changement ? lol. En tout cas michi ça fait plaisir de voir qu'il continue d'y avoir autant de monde qui suit cette fic qui même moi je trouve devient de moins en moins suivable lol. Allez chao bzouuu

Ptititi : pt2r le dernier chapter tu as aimé ! comme cé bizarreuuuuhh lol. Ça te disais vraiment rien avant lol. Tu as de la chance que j'ai gardé ma langue quoi que à la fin de la fic je révélerai pitêtre les dessous de la fic et certain de ses acteurs si tu vois ce que je veux dire ! bzouuu monsieur et à samedi.

Mushu : tu aime les changements radicaux comme ça ? moi ossi je trouve que ça donne du mystère, et sans mystère une fic n'est rien. Eb tout cas moi je ne sais pas si on peut dire que ma fic est bien mystérieuse ! pitêtre pk moi je commence à rouiller de l'écrire lol. Allez michi pour toute tes review à chaque chapter bzouuu

Sahada : ah les nouveaux mondes, ils ne restent que deux terres inconnues en effet (voir le discour de merlin à Wish manor). Et là je suis entrain d'écrire le dernier ou du moins j'essaye lol c'est pas facile j'ai trop d'idée. Elle m'enerve cette fic mais je suis sur que je m'ennuierai après quand je l'orais fini snif. En tout cas michi pour tout ton soutien bzouuu

Satya : lol c'est sur à cette heure là il faut se coucher ! tu parles c'est moi qui dit ça mais une fois je me suis coucher à 4h du mat pk je continuais d'écrire lol. En tout cas repose toi car la santé cé la vie. Bzouuu

Thealie : ah vi le retour furtive dans le monde des amazones ! en effet ce sera très enrichissant. Je me suis bien amusé à l'écrire lol. Allez bzou à +

Underphoenix : ah voila le mystérieux qui n'ai maintenant qu'occupée sur msn TT qui cé que je peu embeter avec la web cam maintenant snif snif. En tout cas je suis contente que tu trouve encore quelques minutes pour lire et reviewer ça fé plaisir. Bzouuu

Ptilaby : le maniaque de la souris lol.en tout cas ce chapter dévoilait des choses dont je ne reparlerais qu'à la toute fin de la fic lol alors tu as encore le temps de te posé des questions ! moi sadique ? non. Je suis pitêtre sadique MAIS PAS PERVERSE ! non mais franchement ! Allez bzouuu a +

Onarluca : michi beaucoup

Hoeyes : lol ah bon ça devient intéréssant j'ai des doutes mais je te fais confiance lol, tu prévoit pitêtre l'avenir lol. Allez chao à plus.


	59. Adieu ou o revoir

_**Dsl je me dépeche jé pu le net dans 6minutes et pour une grande période dsl encore**_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili (qui é maintenant majeure)**_

_**58 :**_

Ils réapparurent dans le jardin de Wish Manor où les autres les attendaient toujours mais cette fois autour d'un bon repas. Ils vacillèrent et tombèrent par terre pendant que Van et Maya se levaient affoler. Cependant cela n'empêcha pas le survivant et la guérisseuse de se regarder et d'éclater de rire:

-- Bah on ne peut pas tomber plus bas, lança Harry qui se laissa ensuite tomber sur le dos.

-- Je suis complètement exténuée approuva la femme elfe en se relevant.

Mais ses jambes refusèrent de la porter et elle faillit retomber si Van ne l'avait pas retenu. Ses yeux d'habitude toujours malicieux et joyeux exprimait cette fois-ci de la peur et de l'inquiétude par rapport à ce qui était arrivé à sa femme.

-- Qu'est ce que vous êtes allé faire demanda Maya qui se trouvait à genoux à coté du survivant.

-- On est allés à Saint Mangouste déclara Harry en se relevant et en reprenant son air sérieux tout en regardant intensément les humains pour qu'ils devinent par eux même, nous sommes allés dans le département des pathologies des sortilèges et ...

-- …Vous avez sauvé Alice et Franck Londubat lâchèrent les maraudeurs et le professeur de potions avec une mine éberluée.

-- Vous avez vraiment réussi à faire ça Potter demanda Sévérus qui n'avait même pas remarquer qu'il avait utilisé le nom de famille de son élève alors qu'auparavant il s'était mis à utiliser son prénom.

-- Non, nous avons réussi rectifia Harry fier de lui, je pense qu'ils sortiront bientôt de l'hôpital et Neville pourra enfin profiter de ses parents. Il en a bien le droit après tout lui aussi il ne les as jamais connu. Ca lui fera un beau cadeau d'anniversaire.

Tous les autres sourirent sachant que rien ne pourrait être prononcé en ce moment, Harry avait parler de manière sur mais tous avait vu dans ses yeux une légère mélancolie car, lui, quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait jamais les revoir. Maya l'aida à se relever et à aller s'asseoir à table. A peine fut-il attablé qu'il se jeta sur la nourriture comme s'il n'avait pas mangé depuis des journées entières.

-- Et après c'est moi le goinfre lança Archi avec un sourire malicieux, ça se voit que tu ne t'es pas vu.

Le jeune homme releva la tête de son assiette et tira la langue à son ami avant de replonger dans son repas. Tous éclatèrent de rire et ils se remirent à manger dans la bonne humeur. Ce repas serait le dernier avant de nombreux mois, pour Harry, où ils seraient tous réunis, l'heure de leur départ se rapprochait de plus en plus pour les étrangers. Quand il fut rassasié, il se mit à regarder, à les regarder, c'était incroyable comment trois peuples tellement différents avaient pu s'entendre ainsi. Si les elfes n'auraient pas leurs oreilles pointues et les moines les yeux légèrement bridés, jamais personne n'aurait deviné qu'ils venaient de milieu si différent. Le plus étrange était l'amitié que certain avaient développé entre eux, comme Genzo et Archi ou Van et Hikaru. Tous étant tellement différent mais tellement semblable dans certains traits de leur comportement. Il savait que c'était des êtres exceptionnels et non pas à cause de leurs races mais à cause de leurs sentiments si purs et si vrais. Il était honoré d'être leur ami. Il sursauta quand Maya lui caressa tendrement la joue avec inquiétude. Il regarda tout le monde et vit leur regard empreint aussi d'une petite inquiétude.

-- Tu vas bien Harry? Tu ne réagissais plus demanda Nawaëlle inquiète.

-- Vous inquiétez pas pour moi les rassura le jeune Homme avec un grand sourire.

-- Ah non tu es notre ami c'est normal que l'on s'en fasse pour toi, répliqua Lontro. (Nda: Phrase made in mumu )

-- Vous en faites pas je réfléchissais juste à ce qui c'était passé pour moi depuis un bon moment mais aussi combien j'étais heureux de vous avoir rencontrer. Je pourrais presque aller remercier Voldy de m'avoir pousser à me battre contre lui mais bon je ne le ferai jamais expliqua-t-il en souriant.

-- Tu parles tu pourrais le faire, ce serai rigolo de voir sa tête lança mine de rien Archi en arborant un sourire rêveur.

-- J'essayerai si je le revois promis éclata de rire Harry en même temps que tout les autres.

-- En tout cas nous allons devoir y aller lança Kiraï en se levant suivit de mauvaise grâce par tout le monde.

-- Vous êtes sur que vous voulez partir demanda Harry.

-- Oui et ne t'en fais pas pour nous, nous allons nous entraîner pour le combat final expliqua Urioni.

-- Là aussi vous êtes décidé?

-- Oui lancèrent tous en coeur.

-- Alors accordez moi seulement une faveur? demanda Harry résolu.

-- Qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Mizi perplexe.

-- Elendil tu ne combattras pas tu restera à l'abris, promets moi supplia Harry à l'elfe.

-- T'en fais pas pour moi, je vous aiderais de loin et sûrement pas sur le champs de bataille, ce n'est pas la place d'une femme enceinte, lui confia-t-elle en le prenant dans ses bras et en le serrant très fort.

S'ensuivis un moment d'accolade où tous se dirent au revoir, les femmes demandant à la jeune amazone de bien prendre soin du survivant qui malgré les apparences ne savaient pas se débrouiller seul. Harry de son coté serrait tout ses amis dans les bras en essayant de ne pas pleurer mais il ne pu les retenir plus longtemps quand Archi et Wess le prirent ensemble dans leur bras en lui disant:

-- Fais attention à toi petit frère, sinon on viendra te botter les fesses.

-- Promis lâcha le survivant en se détachant à regrets d'eux.

Bientôt les deux groupes furent fait, ceux repartant au temple de Morunkaï et ceux retournant à la Cité d'Or en tenant fermement Xenifoy, enfin réveiller, par les bras. Maki et Alianté apparurent pour ensuite redisparaître dans un éclair de couleur. Bientôt ne se trouvait dans le parc de Wish Manor que les maraudeurs, le professeur Rogue, et l'amazone blottit dans les bras de son fiancé.

-- Et voila ils sont repartis lâcha Sirius, le manoir va être vide sans eux, surtout que nous aussi nous allons rentrer chez nous un peu. Pour vous laisser un peu de repos à tout les deux, vous en avez grand besoin. De toute manière on se retrouve demain pour les élections. Savez-vous quand vous voulez partir exactement?

-- Je pense que nous partirons demain après les élections, ce n'est pas que je ne veux pas rester avec vous, mais j'en ai marre d'être ici avec cette épée de Damoclès au dessus de ma tête. Comme les élections sont l'après midi j'ai pas mal d'achat à faire le matin, surtout au niveau des livres. Je crois que je vais enfin faire ce que je voulais faire depuis que je suis tout petit, on va dire que ça me fera des devoirs extra scolaire expliqua le survivant en souriant malicieusement.

-- Et on peut savoir ce que c'est ? demanda le professeur de potions.

-- Bien sur que non je n'ai pas envi que vous vous moquiez de moi, je suis peut-être fou mais pas inconscient répondit le jeune homme. Et je voulais te demander aussi Sirius, j'ai lu dans un ouvrage que chaque famille de sang pur possédait un robe spécial unique à chaque famille qui représentait sa lignée et son pouvoir, est-ce que les Potter en ont une et où est ce que je pourrais la trouver?

-- Viens suis moi, je vais t'y amener, tu comptes porter le costume demain?

-- Oui j'ai repensé à ce que mes amis m'avaient dit, je dois montrer aux autres sorciers le sorciers qui repose au fond de moi. Et en plus j'ai fais jouer les privilèges des anciennes familles sorcières alors je pense que se sera le meilleur choix possible. Autant frapper fort, tu ne penses pas?

-- Si, nous aussi nous remettrons nos costumes comme ça, ça montrera à tous que tu es soutenu par d'autres grande famille, comme celle des Black et des Mc Gregor qui sont vraiment anciennes mais aussi des Lupin et des Stevenson qui sont un peu plus récentes. Le mieux seraient que Maya porte quelques choses qui démontrent aussi ses grands pouvoirs expliqua le parrain du survivant en déambulant dans les couloirs.

La jeune femme acquiesça ayant déjà une idée derrière la tête, le jeune homme lui aussi se demandait ce que sa compagne mijotait mais il ne pu réfléchir plus longtemps que son parrain s'était arrêté devant la porte de leur chambre. Il pénétra à l'intérieur et bougea d'un quart de tour le chandelier qui se trouvait à gauche du secrétaire où Maya avait écrit plus tôt la missive pour sa mère. Soudain une alcôve se forma dans le mur, et tous virent devant eux, un ensemble magnifique. Il y avait le pantalon noir et le pull à col rouler, qui avait l'air assez moulant, de la même couleurs, des dizaines de runes toutes plus étranges les unes que les autres étaient dessinées sur le bas du pantalon et sur le retroussement des manches, elles étaient tantôt rouge, tantôt or mais toute les autres couleurs apparaissaient aussi, elles étaient relié entre elles par des fil de couleur également. La cape noire en velours était ornée seulement du sceau Potter. Harry tendit la main comme envoûter et sentit une légère décharge électrique le traverser quand il saisit le tissu fin entre ses doigts. Il le regarda encore un moment avant de refermer l'alcôve.

-- Oula ça va en jeter en étant habiller comme ça! lâcha Harry dans un souffle. Comment ça se faisait que tu savais où c'était?

-- Ben en fait quand ton grand père donc le père de ton père, l'a montrer à James j'étais ici, vu que je ne vivais plus chez moi. Ton père avait eu à peu prêt la même réaction en la voyant. Bon allez on va devoir y aller les jeunes, demain une dure journée nous attends.

Harry et Maya les raccompagnèrent en bas et tous repartirent, Severus quand à lui rentra à Poudlard sous le conseil du jeune homme. Quand ils furent enfin seul, ils remontèrent dans leur chambre et pendant que Harry se remit à contempler d'un drôle d'oeil le costume qu'il devrait porter le lendemain, la jeune amazone farfouilla dans un coffre sans trouver ce qu'elle cherchait.

-- Zut ça n'ira pas comme ça, faut que j'envoie un courrier express à ma mère pour qu'elle m'envoie ce que je veux.

-- Tu peux t'habiller plus simple si tu veux.

-- T'en fait pas pour moi, je sais exactement ce que je veux, il faut juste qu'elle se dépêche de l'envoyer répliqua la jeune femme déjà en train d'écrire.

Elle siffla et Maki arriva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire, la jeune fiancée la caressa tendrement et elle repartit en s'envolant. Le jeune couple décida d'aller dans la salle de musique pour se détendre un peu, Harry voulant changer un peu essaya de jouer du violoncelle. Bien sur comme il n'en avait jamais joué auparavant cela provoqua quelques fous rires mais à sa grande stupeur il se rendit vite compte que ce n'était pas si dur que ça. Certes il avait encore beaucoup de progrès à faire mais il arrivait à jouer certains petit air en ne faisant que quelques fausses notes. Ils furent sortit de leur torpeur musicale quand un chant d'oiseau se fit entendre, l'amazone souffla de soulagement quand elle vit qu'il s'agissait de son phoenix charger d'un gros paquet.

-- Ah je vais enfin savoir ce que tu complotes depuis tout à l'heure déclara Harry en se rapprochant doucement du paquet, les mains prêtes à tirer sur les ficelles.

-- Ah non pas touche mister Potter tu verras bien demain rigola la jeune femme en s'emparant avidement du paquet pour le mettre hors de porter de son compagnon.

-- C'est po drolllleeeee bouda le survivant dans son coin en faisant la moue.

-- Mais que veux-tu c'est comme ça! Et toi aussi tu ne m'as pas dit ce que tu comptais faire demain matin je sais juste que tu veux acheter des livres mais ça ne m'avance pas beaucoup. Allez je pense qu'il faudrait qu'on aille se coucher surtout qu'on ne sais pas vraiment coucher tôt la nuit dernière lança-t-elle malicieusement.

-- La faute à qui lança le jeune homme en la regardant intensément.

-- Ah tu veux jouer à ça rétorqua la jeune femme en le plaquant férocement contre le mur pour s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres.

Ces dernières glissèrent tendrement vers son oreille et elle se mit à lui mordiller doucement le lobe puis elle lui demanda d'une voix sensuelle.

-- Oses dire que tu n'as pas aimé!

-- Mais je n'avouerais jamais une telle chose.

Maya sourit et appela Loxian, celui-ci se matérialiser en deux temps trois mouvements dans la pièce et la jeune femme lui confia son paquet en lui disant de le mettre en sécurité jusqu'au lendemain. Harry sourit face à tant de précautions mais bon fallait aussi la comprendre. Regardant sa montre il se rendit compte qu'il était vraiment tard. Décidant d'aller dormir, ils sortirent de la salle de musique et retournèrent dans leur chambre. Cependant en chemin la jeune femme stoppa d'un coup et du s'appuyer contre un mur pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre.

-- Maya s'inquiéta immédiatement le survivant, qu'est ce qui se passe?

-- Je ne sais pas ça tourne dit-elle faiblement puis soudainement elle vacilla et failli tomber par terre si son fiancé de l'avait pas retenu.

Harry était complètement paniqué, elle était inconsciente dans ses bras et il ne savait absolument pas quoi faire. Il hurla en demandant à ses elfes de maisons d'apparaître tout de suite et ils arrivèrent tous complètement affolés par cet appel de détresse.

-- Qu'est ce que je peux faire? Elle est tombée d'un coup comme ça je ne sais pas quoi faire! lança-t-il au bord des larmes en voyant sa compagne ainsi inerte dans ses bras.

-- Reprenez vous maître Harry, je vais m'occupé d'elle allez la porter dans votre chambre cria une elfe de maison répondant au nom de Lia, pour lui remettre les pied sur terre.

Harry se redressa et en prenant sa compagne dans ses bras, et l'emmena dans leur chambre, il la déposa doucement sur le lit et remit un mèche noire derrière ses oreilles. Lia arriva et lui fit signe de s'éloigner pendant qu'elle s'occupait d'ausculter la jeune femme. Une dizaine de minute plus tard elle s'approcha du jeune homme qui regardait sa fiancée d'un oeil toujours inquiet.

-- Maître Harry ne vous inquiétez pas, elle a du seulement accumulé beaucoup trop de fatigue il faut la laisser se reposer, aller vous coucher vous aussi et ne vous en faites plus d'accord.

-- Merci Lia souffla Harry avec une voix soulager.

-- Je n'ai fais que mon devoir maître Harry, allez vous coucher maintenant lança l'elfe d'une voix qui ne laissa aucun moyen au jeune homme pour la contredire, puis elle disparut dans un plop.

Harry se déshabilla puis se coucha finalement à coté de sa compagne en la serrant tendrement dans ses bras. Il s'endormit aussi vite qu'il ne l'aurait jamais cru. Après tout il avait dépensé pas mal d'énergie dans la journée et la fatigue accumulée était revenue au galop.


	60. Bonne nouvelle en perspective

**_Voila je profite d'un moment à la « crypte » joyeux endroit ou les BTS IG travaille, pour vous envoyer un pitit message avec en cado un chapitre._**

****

**_Je vais pas le mettre à la place de la note de l'auteur pk j'ai pas de temps._**

**_Les review sont hélas au même topo, mais sachez qu'elle me font toujours plus que plaisir lorsque j'en reçoit et que je me débrouille toujours pour les lire._**

****

**_Lol_****_ je tiens aussi à vous dire que je n'ai pas l'intention d'arreter, pk je veux pas mourir lol et je crois que mon copain est d'accord sur ce point là lol._**

****

**_Je vous dis donc bzou à tous et bonne lecture à tous_**

****

**_59 : Bonne nouvelle en perspective_**

Harry passa une nuit agitée, c'était la première fois depuis longtemps mais ses cauchemars et les moments qu'il aurait préféré oublier de sa vie étaient revenus à la charge. Il s'éveilla en sursaut le regard un peu perdu, mais il se reprit vite et regarda à coté de lui. Il prit peur quand il vit qu'il n'y avait personne. Il se leva le plus vite qu'il pu en se prenant les pieds dans ses draps et en dérapant puis se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant sa compagne visiblement en pleine forme en train de prendre sa douche. Se moquant du fait qu'il soit encore habillé, il alla sous la douche et prit sa compagne assez surprise dans ses bras et la serra aussi fort qu'il le pu.

-- Ne me refais jamais ça, autrement je ne sais pas ce que je ferai !

-- Mizi m'avait prévenu mais je ne pensais pas que c'était aussi brutal que ça, confessa la jeune fille d'un coup assez soucieuse.

Harry quant à lui prit soudainement peur, pas de la nouvelle en elle même, non, mais du ton que la jeune femme avait employé. D'habitude elle était toujours très sur d'elle, et sa voix était puissante mais là elle ressemblait à une petite fillette sur le point de se faire gronder.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-- Bah... c'est à dire... euhhh...

-- Tu es malade? Réponds moi! supplia le jeune homme.

-- On devrait sortir de la douche et je t'expliquerai ça.

Le jeune homme s'exécuta en se séchant de même que la jeune femme, puis se dirigèrent en silence dans la chambre. Quand deux trois minutes où aucun mots ne furent échangés, Harry toujours très anxieux fixa sa compagne dans les yeux. Voyant cela elle su que le moment était venu de lui dire la vérité.

-- Déjà rassures toi je ne suis pas malade, je ne risque pas de mourir dans quelques mois.

Le jeune homme souffla si fortement qu'on aurait pu facilement croire qu'il avait retenu sa respiration pendant des heures et qu'enfin il avait retrouvé le moyen pour s'oxygéner. Cependant il regarda sa compagne d'un air complètement perdu il ne voyait pas ce qui aurait pu lui arriver.

-- Alors qu'est ce qui c'est passé?

Elle souffla un coup puis reprit son air un peu plus sur d'elle. Elle tira son compagnon vers le lit et le força à s'asseoir et quand elle réussi elle se plaça à coté de lui.

-- Harry je sais que tu as sur le dos un grand fardeau et que tu veux mettre le moins de gens possible en danger et tu sais que je serai toujours avec toi dans la bataille commença-t-elle.

-- Où est-ce que tu veux en venir? Je ne comprend pas supplia le jeune homme qui semblait avoir du mal à assembler ce qu'elle disait dans sa tête.

-- Harry nous serons bientôt trois dans cette maison, toi, moi dit-elle doucement puis elle prit sa main et la posa délicatement sur son ventre, et notre enfant.

-- Tu veux dire que... que... essaya de dire le survivant en assimilant avec choc la nouvelle.

-- On va être parents Harry, je suis enceinte reprit la jeune amazone en se levant. Je sais tu ne veux pas que plusieurs personne soit en danger à cause de Voldemort mais...

-- On s'en fou de Voldy, on va être parents hurla de joie Harry en la prenant dans ses bras en en la faisant tournoyer dans les airs. On s'en fou de Voldy, je le tuerai ne t'en fait pas ce n'est pas lui le problème ou ça ne l'ai plus pour moi en tout cas.

La jeune fille se mit à rigoler devant l'air enfantin de son futur époux et le serra dans ses bras le plus fortement possible. Soudain le jeune homme s'arrêta et la regarda dans les yeux sans se départir de son grand sourire joyeux.

-- Tu es au courant depuis quand? Tu le savais quand tu l'avais dit au bal? Et pourquoi t'avais peur de me le dire? Et quand est prévu la naissance? Tu sais si c'est un garçon ou une fille? Et les autres...

-- Stop Ryry ri la jeune femme devant les questions de son fiancé, je suis au courant depuis trois semaines, Mizi m'avait ausculté la vielle de son mariage parce que je ne me sentais pas bien. Donc oui je le savais au bal mais je ne pensais pas que c'était le moment de te le dire. Après je n'ai pas osé te le dire surtout quand tu as dit que tu voulais attendre le mariage, ç'est ça qui m'as le plus freiné. Je suis enceinte d'environ un mois et demi et je ne sais pas si c'est une fille ou un garçon je veux attendre la surprise Etttttt finit-elle en reprenant son souffle, seule Mizi est au courant. Je crois que tu as tout ce que tu voulais savoir.

-- Je vais être papa répéta-t-il pour la centième fois en l'embrassant ensuite dans le cou, tu vas voir je vais être le meilleure père qu'il ou qu'elle puisse jamais avoir.

-- Je te fais confiance lui susurra-t-elle au creux de l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-- C'est la plus belle journée de ma vie.

La future mère rigola puis se cala dans ses bras et ils restèrent ainsi pendant un bon moment. Puis voyant le temps passé de plus en plus vite, il décidèrent d'aller faire leur achat. Ils s'habillèrent tranquillement à la façon moldue étant donnée qu'ils avaient des courses à faire de ce coté aussi. Ils allèrent grignoter dans le salon et transplanèrent dans le Londres moldu.

-- Maintenant tu vas pouvoir me dire ce que c'est que ce fameux rêve que tu veux faire depuis que tu es petit et aussi pourquoi on est là? demanda la jeune femme un peu perplexe.

Ils s'engouffrèrent tout les deux dans une librairie, puis Harry se dirigea en souriant vers la section Histoire.

-- Depuis que je suis petit je rêve de devenir professeur d'histoire, j'adorais cette matière à l'école! C'est complètement stupide pour un sorcier de vouloir faire des études moldues et encore plus pour devenir professeur mais c'est mon rêve et je me battrais pour y arriver, c'est tellement passionnant.

-- Tu veux donc devenir professeur résuma la jeune femme contente du choix de son compagnon.

-- Oui comme disait mon professeur à l'école primaire, je suis très doué pour cette matière. Elle me disait en essayant de rire que c'était ma vocation et je pense que finalement elle avait raison. Mon destin ce n'est pas Voldemort ou encore cette stupide prophétie. C'est toi, notre enfant et ma passion et quiconque dira le contraire sera un imbécile.

-- C'est bien mon chéri rétorqua farouchement la jeune femme, et je crois que je vais faire comme toi, je vais apprendre deux trois petites choses. Après tout je ne pourrais sûrement plus trop me battre alors autant que je me rende utile autrement.

Sur ces quelques paroles qui ravirent le jeune homme elle se dirigea dans la section médecine. Chacun prirent chacun des ouvrages de leurs matières et passèrent à la caisse avec plus de 35 livres chacun avec en plus une encyclopédie complète. La caissière les regardèrent bizarrement mais enregistra quand même les livres. Harry paya et prit lui même tout les sac en disant à sa compagne qu'elle n'avait maintenant plus le droit de se fatiguer inutilement. Elle ri et prit son bras, ils se baladèrent un moment puis entrèrent au chaudron baveur. Comme d'habitude, le silence se fit et tous se toisèrent du regard pendant un moment. Finalement ne femme se leva et s'approcha d'eux, Harry eut une grimace en la reconnaissant:

-- Monsieur Potter je peux vous poser quelques questions? demanda-t-elle d'une voix mielleuse et tellement désagréable qu'il se retint de courir à toute vitesse pour la fuir.

-- Miss Skeeter quel plaisir de vous revoir, et tout dépend de votre question! lacha-t-il.

Il savait qu'il avait voulu faire bouger le peuple sorcier, et c'était maintenant qu'ils étaient le plus vulnérables et il ne pouvait pas les laisser. Il sourit à Miss Skeeter qui su à travers ses yeux qu'elle n'avait pas à modifier ses propos où à poser des questions trop inutiles.

-- Pourquoi avez vous supprimé le ministère tel que nous le connaissons en destituant le ministre de son poste.

-- Vous voyez ma main dit-il en la voyant et en la montrant à tous, qui purent voir quelques cicatrices, ça c'est le résultat de ce que cet homme incapable et idiot a fait au pouvoir. Vous tous qui êtes dans ce bar vous connaissez pour certains Sévérus Rogue en cours surtout avec les Griffondor demanda-t-il en regardant les gens dans le bar qui acquiescèrent. Cet homme est un enfant de coeur à coté de Dolores Ombrage. Je n'ai rien de plus à dire sur eux j'ai tout expliqué dans ma lettre que j'ai envoyé aux journaux et je suppose qu'il y aura encore des interviews cette après-midi, alors j'ai qu'une chose à vous dire c'est de voter pour Arthur Weasley et cela peu importe toute les inepties que vous avez pu entendre à son sujet. Sur ce je vous laisse j'ai d'autres choses à mettre au point avec ma fiancée avant notre départ.

Il s'empara de la main de sa compagne et se dirigea, en la tirant pendant qu'elle riait derrière lui, jusqu'au mur pour aller sur le chemin de traverse. Lui aussi avait un sourire sur les lèvres, décidément il devenait de plus en plus doué pour les discours mais peut-être pas spécialement de l'avis des sorciers et des politiciens. Soufflant il s'engouffra dans la rue commerçante en souriant à tout ceux qui le reconnaissait et se dirigeant le plus vite qu'ils pouvaient à Fleury et Bott. Il avait réduit ses paquets moldus et les avait mit dans l'une de ses nombreuses poches de son jean baggy. Ils eurent de la chance pour une fois la librairie n'était pas bondée, seul quelques sorciers se baladaient entre les rayons et à l'horreur d'Harry, il reconnut Ron et Hermione dans les rayons. Il sentit sa compagne lui serrer la main pour lui donner du courage et se dirigèrent ensemble vers le comptoir. Dès qu'il se mit à parler il entendit les mines surprises de ses "amis" mais il s'en ficha:

-- Bonjour je voudrais un exemplaire de tous les livres que vous avez concernant les mythes magiques, l'histoire de la magie, les enchantements, les potions, et la défense contre les forces du mal...

-- Et aussi la médecine sorcière s'il vous plaît continua l'amazone.

L'homme d'abord surpris par autant de livres, sourit et se dirigea dans les rayons pendant que Harry et Maya restèrent à attendre à la caisse. Ils étaient tellement perdus dans leur monde qu'ils ne virent pas Hermione et Ronald s'approcher d'eux.

-- Oula ça fait un paquet de livre que vous commandez dit mine de rien Hermione.

-- Exactement lâcha Harry d'un ton froid en perdant son sourire pour la première fois depuis le début de la journée.

-- Ecoutes Harry on ne voulait pas se fâcher avec toi, on sait que tu as vécu des choses difficiles mais on voulait comprendre pourquoi tu ne nous avais rien dit. Nous sommes tes amis essaya Hermione.

-- Non vous étiez mes amis, vous ne l'êtes plus. Et je me demande si nous l'avons vraiment été un jour. Vous croyez que les amis complotent derrière votre dos? Moi je vais vous dire une chose, toi Ronald sais-tu le mal que tu m'as fait en me tournant le dos en 4ème année. Et pourquoi? Pour de la simple et pure jalousie. Je croyais que tu me connaissais au sujet de la notoriété mais non tu n'en a vu qu'à ta sauce et tu as préféré la lâcheté à l'affrontement.

-- Je me suis déjà excusé pour ça rétorqua farouchement le rouquin sans pour autant empêcher le rouge de lui monter aux joues.

-- Des excuses! s'étouffa le survivant avant de reprendre avec une voix indifférente. Sais tu ce que j'ai subit pendant cette année-là? Non tu n'en as aucune idée et tu ne le sauras jamais. Toi Granger, c'est au sujet de l'AD l'année dernière, j'ai la sainte horreur que l'on me dicte ce que je dois faire et ce que vous vous pensez ce que c'est bon pour moi que je fasse. J'en ai marre, vous comprenez ces simples mots ou ils sont trop compliqués pour vous? Vous êtes que des gamins immatures, évoluez et on en reparlera à ce moment là.

-- Hum hum lâcha Mayaween avant de reprendre en japonais, pour ce qui est de la maturité je ne pense pas que tu l'ais toi non plus totalement acquise mon cher amant!

-- Non mais c'est comme ça que tu m'aimes répondit-il en souriant dans la même langue.

-- Hélas souffla-t-elle comme si c'était la chose la plus grave qui ne lui soit jamais arrivée. Espérons que de ce coté là notre enfant de tienne pas de toi.

-- Hey, tu vas me vexé là s'insurgea-t-il en riant toujours en étranger.

-- Mais non je ne pense pas lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser.

Harry sourit contre ses lèvres et l'embrassa avec passion, oubliant même les gens qui les regardaient légèrement surpris de les voir parler dans cette langue étrange. Au moment où ils se séparèrent, les deux préfets ne purent en placer une que le vendeur revenait les bras charger de cartons rétrécis.

-- Voila Monsieur Potter vous avez tout ce que avez demander?

-- Merci.

Il paya et s'empara des paquets qu'il rétréci encore plus pour les mettre dans une autre poche. Après un dernier signe de remerciement pour le vendeur ils sortirent dehors ignorant les "amis" du survivant. Ne pouvant plus supporter le regard incessant des gens sur eux, ils transplannèrent dans la calme demeure de Wish Manor. Ils arrivèrent dans le salon où les attendaient les maraudeurs et le professeur de potions. Ils étaient déjà habillés chacun avec son habit familial et semblaient les attendre.

-- Oula vous êtes en avance ou nous sommes très en retard? demanda Harry

-- Nous sommes en avance mais vous devez aller vous habillez et après on part à Poudlard on doit aller régler deux trois petites choses pour les élections.

Harry acquiesça et monta, tous avait vu que derrière son apparente affirmation, il ne voulait pas y aller mais il n'avait pas le choix c'était comme ça. Mayaween discuta quelques minutes avec eux, retourna chercher son paquet auprès de Loxian et monta dans la chambre. Elle entendit Harry sous la douche, il était vrai qu'il ne l'avait pas vraiment prise le matin même. Elle défit le paquet et trouva une petite note au dessus de la pile de vêtement.

_Ma petite Maya,_

_Si tu savais à quel point je suis heureuse pour toi et Harry mais aussi que tu reviennes à la maison pour quelques jours. Tout ce que tu m'avais écrit dans ta première lettre m'as à la fois rendu très heureuse mais bouleverser car elle reflétait de façon incroyable mes erreurs du passé. Je n'avais jamais vu la distance, que dirais-je, le gouffre qui nous séparais. J'espère que nous pourrons essayer de le réduire un petit peu et pourquoi pas le combler totalement?_

_Nous attendons avidement ton retour pour le procès de Sylvia, ta requête a été acceptée par le peuple. Je suis heureuse de constater que tu t'épanoui en tant que femme mais aussi en tant qu'amazone._

_J'ai reçu il y a quelques minutes ta lettre et je te fais part du costume de cérémonie traditionnel que tu m'as demandé. Je t'envoi ta couronne de princesse en plus car vu la situation que tu m'as décrite plus l'impact sera grand mieux ça marchera. Alors je t'ai tout envoyé._

_Je t'embrasse ma chérie _

_Asclia_

Maya relu lentement la lettre et quelques fines larmes perlèrent au coin de ses yeux. Elle avait tellement espéré étant petite de se rapprocher de sa mère qu'elle ne croyait que jamais cela de se réaliserait. Il avait fallu qu'elles soient séparées pendant un an pour que tout se mette en place. Elle regarda de plus près le costume qu'Asclia lui avait envoyé et reçu un choc de plein fouet. Certes il s'agissait du costume de cérémonie mais pas celui de la princesse, celui de la reine. Aujourd'hui elle serai la reine des amazones et la futur Madame Potter, deux titres importants apportant chacun sa dose de responsabilité. Elle passa derrière le paravent et se déshabilla pour l'enfiler. Elle s'enfilait comme un manteau, l'intérieur était blanc et le dessus rouge ne laissant qu'un fin liseré blanc sur la longueur. Les manches étaient inexistantes, il n'y avait que du voile tellement fin et tellement blanc qu'il était transparent. Le tissus rouge et blanc descendait jusqu'à mi-cuisse sur le devant et partait ensuite en dégradé jusqu'aux genoux sur le derrière, le même voilage prolongeait le devant et le derrière en traînant par terre. Elle enfila les trois bracelets dorés à sa cheville gauche et passa ses fins chaussons rouges. Finalement elle accrocha la robe-manteau par un bouton au dessous de sa poitrine avant de faire plusieurs tour de taille avec un long ruban jaune qu'elle laissa légèrement lâche sur les fesses et qu'elle finit par nouer sous la poitrine en laissant le reste pendre de manière élégante. Elle sortit de derrière le paravent et se regarda sous toutes les coutures, elle adorait ce kimono surtout le voile qui tombait sur ses pieds et traînait derrière elle comme une fine petite traîne. Elle passa devant la coiffeuse et se regarda dans le miroir, ses cheveux étaient vraiment très long maintenant, elle commença à y appliquer divers sort que les amazones lui avait appris étant jeune et fini par les monter en un chignon difficile d'où s'échappait quelques mèches anglaises. Elle se maquilla légèrement puis ouvrit le dernier paquet que sa mère lui avait envoyé et découvrit le diadème orné de pierre précieuse. Elle le posa délicatement sur sa tête en le prenant de manière complexe dans sa coiffure. Elle se leva et se regarda dans la glace, elle était fière d'elle. Soudain une exclamation soudaine retentit et elle se retourna très vite en direction de la voix. Elle vit son compagnon appuyer contre la porte de la salle de bain, en train de la regarder la main sur le coeur avec un air dramatique shakespearien très exagéré.

-- Oh ciel je viens de voir une déesse.

-- Allez viens mon dieu à moi, on nous attend ri Mayaween qui trouvait aussi son fiancé particulièrement mignon dans son costume avec les cheveux tiré légèrement sur l'arrière comme lui avait indiqué le coiffeur.

Il sourit et présenta son bras à sa compagne qui le prit avec plaisir. Puis ils se dirigèrent doucement vers le salon mais en chemin Harry s'exclama le regard toujours rêveur.

-- Tu te rends compte on va être parents j'arrive pas encore à réaliser, mais je ne pense pas que nous allons mettre les autres au courant!

-- Pourquoi demanda la jeune fille perplexe.

-- Il y aurait trop de danger et je veux en prendre le moins possible, tu me comprends?

Elle affirma de la tête, et pénétrèrent dans le salon. Les autres poussèrent comme un seul homme une expression d'incrédulité qui fit bien rire la jeune femme et son compagnon. Ils s'approchèrent de leur compagnon et les touchèrent avant de transplanner pour Poudlard.


	61. Les élections

_**SURPRISE !**_

_**Bon je sais je suis très très très en retard mais j'ai des excuses si vous voulez les connaître avant de me tuer :**_

**_- déjà j'ai un boulot monstre (mais ça paye de le faire)_**

**_- j'ai plus de temps à moi avec mon emploi du temps, (je fais 8h 17h, le lundi, mardi, mercredi, jeudi, je fais 8h 16 h le vendredi, et 8h 12h le samedi matin snifsnif sans compter l'heure et demie de trajet le matin et soir)_**

**_- Les Ti me pose pas mal de problèmes : j'ai trop d'idée et pas de temps pour les mettre en œuvre donc ça me stresse, et je préfère passer mon peu de temps libre avec mon chiri qu'à stresser . Donc voila mes raisons_**

_**Je sais tout ça est peut-être pas suffisant mais je reste quand même humaine donc j'ai besoin de dormir.**_

_**En tout cas voila j vous mets ce chapter que je viens de finir mais je ne l'aime pas je le trouve gnangnan. Ah dire vrai c'est toute ma fic que je trouve gnangnan mais bon libre à vous de le juger.**_

**_Bzou_** **_à tous et je vous souhaite une bonne année (et ne me le dites pas à mois sinon ça me mettra de très mauvaise humeur lool l'année a tré mal commencé)_**

_**Bonne Lecture….**_

_**60 : Les élections**_

Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc de Poudlard, le professeur Mc Gonagall les attendait sur le perron du château, le visage toujours aussi sévère qu'en période de cour. Mais lorsqu'elle vit la jeune amazone et le jeune Potter elle fut époustouflée par le puissance qui se dégageaient d'eux. Elle les somma de les suivre à l'intérieur où les attendaient tout les autres et tourna les talons pour que les autres évitent de voir son trouble.

-- Allez y devant déclara Harry en enlaçant sa compagne. On vous rejoindra plus tard.

Les adultes acquiescèrent avec un sourire qui en disaient long et partirent à la suite du professeur de métamorphose qui était déjà à l'intérieur du château. Dehors les deux amoureux étaient toujours enlacés et se fixaient tendrement en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre. Ils étaient complètement dans leur monde, déconnectés de la réalité.

-- Tu sais je suis contente lâcha soudainement Maya avec un sourire rêveur.

-- Moi aussi je suis heureux, on va avoir un enfant, ce sera la représentation de notre amour, ce sera fabuleux j'en suis sure répondit Harry.

-- Non je ne parlais pas de ça! Bien sur qu'il y a de ça mais je suis heureuse car tu as fait un pas immense en avant. Tu ne t'en ais peut-être pas rendu compte mais tout à l'heure quand tu as dit que tu t'en foutais de Voldy et que nous vivrons heureux, tu as fait un pas immense vers le futur. Tu ne penses plus, même si tu le faisais inconsciemment, que ta vie va s'arrêter le jour où tu l'affronteras expliqua l'amazone.

-- Je crois en fait que j'ai surtout arrêtés de penser comme ça quand je t'ai rencontré. Mais il a vraiment fallut du temps pour que je l'accepte. Tu sais à la fin de ma cinquième année, le pire était arrivé, mon parrain la personne que je considérais comme mon père était, supposé, mort; j'apprenais que mon destin était de devenir un meurtrier ou une victime. Je ne voulais pas devenir un meurtrier pour un futur que je voyais comme solitaire, noir, triste. Et puis je t'ai rencontré et ce matin tu m'as donné une vraie raison de me battre jusqu'au bout de mes forces. S'il faut devenir un assassin pour te protéger toi et notre enfant alors je deviendrai cet assassin mais jamais, je dit bien jamais, il ne touchera un cheveu de toi et du bébé répliqua farouchement Harry en serrant un peu plus sa compagne contre lui.

-- Je crois en toi, je sais que le moment venu tu sauras quoi faire pour redevenir en parfaite communion avec ton esprit. Tes tourments, tes peurs disparaîtront à ce moment là et ta puissance se dévoilera enfin au grand jour. Mais surtout ne l'oublies jamais Harry tes amis, ta famille, et moi surtout, on croit en toi alors ne crois plus que tu es seul. Tu me promets?

-- Promis ma belle susurra-t-il avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres sucrées.

Il sentit sa compagne souffler de soulagement avant de lui rendre avec autant de fougue son baiser. Quand ils se séparèrent, ils se dirigèrent enfin vers le château mais en prenant tout leur temps. A peine entrée dans le Hall qu'ils entendirent un bruit assez important venant de la grande salle, sachant que cela voulait dire qu'il y aurait du monde voir même énormément de monde, le survivant souffla. Il vit sa compagne faire comme lui avant de faire ressortir son coté froid et royale qui imposait à quiconque le respect. Il prit lui même son masque froid et indifférent, ne sachant pas qui l'attendait à l'intérieur, et serra la main à sa compagne avant de prendre son souffle et de pénétrer dans la grande salle en ouvrant violement la porte. Dans la salle tous sursautèrent et se tournèrent en direction des nouveaux venus. Ils firent des yeux éberlués quand ils les virent dans toute leur splendeur. Ils avancèrent et se dirigèrent vers les maraudeurs qui parlaient avidement avec Arthur qui semblait mort de peur.

-- ... et si je ne suis pas digne d'avoir ce poste, l'entendirent-ils dire.

-- Monsieur Weasley, ne vous faites pas de soucis, si vous prenez à coeur autant ce poste que l'ancien les gens ne pourront que se maudirent de ne pas vous avoir élu avant et d'avoir viré cet incapable. Ayez confiance en vous en pensant à ceux qui vous ont accordés la leur, comme Dumbledore, votre femme, vos enfants, vos amis, les professeurs de Poudlard, les maraudeurs, Maya et moi. Ne faiblissez pas c'est la seule chose que je peux vous dire, certains essayeront de vous déstabiliser cette après midi comme les Malefoy, je suis sure que la fouine sera là, les Nott aussi. Et si vous laissez une faille à leur portée ils la saisiront et vous porteront un coup fatale, faites leur ravalez leur langues à ces satanés sang-purs. Si il y a bien des gens qui souillent le monde sorcier ce sont leurs espèces à eux et Voldy. Vous avez compris monsieur Weasley? déclara Harry avec fougue en prenant tout le monde par surprise.

D'ailleurs il n'eut même pas besoin d'attendre que le rouquin parle pour avoir la réponse à sa question la simple petite étincelle de vaillance et de détermination qui s'était allumée dans son regard valait toute les réponses possible. Il était parvenu à lui faire comprendre qu'il valait quelques choses et que seulement lui pouvait tracer son chemin et non pas se laisser dicter sa conduite par les autres.

-- Merci Harry souffla le père de Ronald, tu as beaucoup grandi pendant le mois de juillet et je suis sure que tu deviendras une personne exemplaire et droite pour le monde sorcier.

Le survivant sourit et se tourna vers le directeur de Poudlard en lui faisant un sourire insolent. Il voulait lui faire comprendre que ce n'était pas parce qu'ils avaient pu parlé légèrement ensemble qu'il avait tout oublié. Le vieil homme comprit très bien le message car la petite étincelle dans son regard s'éteignit. Il regarda l'ensemble des personnes présentes et vit ses anciens amis, mais aussi toute la famille Weasley au complet. Les professeurs de Poudlard étaient présents aussi mais ce n'est pas ce qui le troubla le plus. En effet dans un endroit de la salle se tenait des journalistes qui le mitraillaient de photos lui et la princesse. Il ne pensait pas qu'ils seraient là dès maintenant. Il se tourna vers Arthur et les maraudeurs qui discutaient avec Maya et demanda avec entrain:

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant? C'est quoi la suite du programme?

A ces mots tous le regardèrent intensément, puis les maraudeurs explosèrent de rire, les autres n'osant pas se mettre le survivant à dos, et le maître de potion ayant sa réputation à entretenir.

-- Bah quoi c'est vrai je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer maintenant se justifia-t-il comme un enfant prit en flagrant délit.

-- T'es pire que ton père c'est pas possible. Tu déclanches des trucs et tu sais même pas ce qui va se passer après déclara Remus en souriant. Quoi que non tu es pire que ton père ET ton parrain.

-- Hey se vexa Sirius, me met pas au même niveau que James je t'en pris, c'était vraiment lui le pire.

-- Hum dois je te rappeler que la plupart de nos blagues tordues qu'on a fait c'est toi qui les as sorti. Et puis en matière de demande en mariage je ne pense pas que je verrais pire un jour.

-- Là je peux peut-être vous étonnez sur ce point lâcha malicieusement Maya ce qui calma immédiatement les deux maraudeurs qui se tournèrent vers elle avide de savoir.

-- Bon je crois qu'on va aller se balader un peu intervint immédiatement Harry en bâillonnant sa dulcinée de sa main ce qui lui déclancha un fou rire silencieux.

La jeune femme essayait désespérément de se libérer en riant mais il la tenait bien en riant aussi. Dans la salle tout le monde esquissa un sourire à la vue de ces deux jeunes gens en train de rire comme devrait le faire des gens de leurs ages. Après un moment la jeune fille sembla se calmer surtout dans son rire.

-- Si tu ne lâches pas le morceau, je te relâche.

La jeune fille hocha la tête et il enleva sa main. Elle se massa les joues qui lui étaient douloureuses après cette petite crise de rire. Puis malicieusement elle s'éloigna du jeune homme pour se rapprocher des maraudeurs.

-- Harry a fait beaucoup plus original à mon avis.

Puis elle partit en courant en riant poursuivit par le jeune homme. Dans la grande salle tous était sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer, ils furent sortis de leur torpeur par les maraudeurs en train d'éclater de rire. Sarah et Nawaëlle quand à elle, semblaient complètement dépitées face au comportement de leurs compagnons qui ne semblaient pas avoir plus de 15ans.

-- En fait je crois qu'il tient de tout les maraudeurs lança Sarah. Mais je me demande bien quand même comment il s'y ai prit pour lui demander, parce que si c'est pire que vous alors y'a du soucis à se faire.

-- D'après le peu qu'on sait il lui a demandé pendant le mariage de Van et Mizi mais après ils ne nous ont rien dit. Faudra qu'on découvre ce qui se cache là dessous foi de maraudeurs lança Sirius déterminé.

-- Oui foi des maraudeurs termina Remus avant d'exploser de rire.

-- En tout cas je me demande ce qu'ils font souffla Sarah.

-- J'n'essayerai même pas de deviner si j'étais toi, déclara malicieusement Sirius.

-- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de passer à table il se fait tard déjà lança fortement Dumbledore.

Tous se placèrent à table, les maraudeurs les premiers, les autres se demandant pourquoi on n'attendait pas les jeunes. Mais ils durent vite se résoudre à ce que ces derniers ne viennent peut-être pas. Tous se mirent à manger dans la bonne humeur bien que la partie la plus animée fût celle où se trouvaient les maraudeurs qui essayaient de détendre Arthur. Les deux jeunes gens réapparurent au milieu du repas et s'assirent comme si de rien n'était. Néanmoins en voyant leur sourire et leurs mines réjouies ils avaient du s'amusés comme des fous avant de revenir dans la grande salle.

-- Alors on va pouvoir en savoir plus sur cette demande en mariage demanda Sirius qui n'en démordait pas.

-- Non répondit malicieusement Maya.

-- Harry tu as soudoyé notre informatrice secrète lança Patmol d'un ton plein de reproches mais qui laissait bien transparaître son amusement.

Le survivant lui fit un sourire moqueur puis lui tira la langue et retourna à son assiette. Le cours du repas continua dans la bonne humeur puis le futur père reposa la question qu'il avait posée plus tôt.

-- Bon maintenant vous pouvez me dire ce qui va se passer?

Sirius et Remus se remirent à rire puis Arthur décida de lui répondre:

-- Nous allons allé au ministère, là il faudra faire ou plutôt je devrai faire un discours pour convaincre les gens de voter pour moi, et leur montrer qui me soutient. Et mon opposant fera la même chose, c'est parkinson qui se présente, il est soutenu par l'ancien ministère. Ensuite les gens à partir de 15h pourront tous voter grâce à des urnes magiques placés dans tous les magasins. Le décompte des voix se fait automatiquement. Le résultat est donné à 19h. Voila tu sais à peu près tout.

-- Je vais pas devoir faire de discours au moins? demanda le jeune homme qui décidément n'aimait pas ça.

-- Je ne sais pas tu verras bien au moment venu, mais je ne peux pas te renseigner là dessus.

Harry acquiesça et à ce moment là quiconque le regardait ne voyait plus le jeune homme mais un puissant sorcier prêt à tout pour ce en quoi il croit, c'était le survivant, le dernier descendant de la plus prestigieuse famille sorcière, c'était Harry Potter. Quand il fut l'heure il se leva silencieusement et prit le bras de sa compagne toujours avec galanterie et se dirigèrent dehors. Dumbledore sortit un portoloin et demanda à tout le monde de le toucher et tous s'exécutèrent excepté la princesse et le survivant. Les maraudeurs lancèrent un regard interrogateur au jeune homme et même Maya ne comprenait pas.

-- Allez y on vous rejoindra, j'ai un petit truc à régler avant de vous rejoindre.

Certains allaient parler en se demandant comment ils feraient pour les rejoindre, vu que normalement ils n'ont pas le droit de transplanner; mais le regard des maraudeurs qui avaient vu le regard anxieux du survivant les firent taire d'un simple regard. Quand tous touchèrent le portoloin, ils disparurent du parc de Poudlard ne laissant que le jeune homme et sa compagne.

-- Harry pourquoi tu n'as pas... commença la jeune femme.

-- Tu te sens bien, tu es toute blanche l'interrompit-il en laissant vraiment apparaître son anxiété cette fois ci.

-- Je me sens fatiguée répondit-elle en toute honnêteté, mais je tiendrais jusqu'à ce soir.

-- Non tu ne dois pas te fatiguer inutilement, tu veux que je te ramène à la maison.

-- Arrêtes Harry, je tiendrais ne t'en fais pas, t'inquiètes plus d'accord répliqua-t-elle doucement en passant tendrement le dos de sa main sur la joue de son amant.

-- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'en fasse pas, tu es enceinte Maya, tu dois garder tes forces. Te connaissant si je t'empêchais de venir tu dirais le contraire et tu te débrouillerais pour venir, alors promets moi de ne pas trop forcer et si tu ne te sens pas bien alors on rentrera.

-- Mais... essaya-t-elle.

-- Pas de mais qui tienne jeune demoiselle l'interrompit à nouveau le survivant en remontant de sa main sa tête qu'elle avait penché.

-- Promis, mais maintenant on doit y aller.

-- Mais pas avant d'avoir fait ça dit-il en la retenant par le bras et en s'emparant de ses lèvres.

Finalement quand ils se séparèrent, il s'assura une dernière fois qu'elle allait bien, puis transplannèrent dans le hall du ministère avant de se diriger vers la grande salle de bal qui pour cette occasion avait été transformé en salle de conférence. Quand les personnes présentes les virent arrivé le silence se fit et Maya, ayant les nerfs un peu à fleur de peau, lâcha d'une voix forte avec des yeux glacials:

-- Quoi, vous avez un problème? Vous n'avez jamais vu un kimono alors arrêtez de nous fixer comme ça.

-- Bah dit donc si ce n'est pas notre ami Potpot, on dirait que tu t'es enfin trouvé une fille, tu l'as payé combien? lâcha une voix traînante féminine.

-- Ah Parkinson, comme tu ne m'as pas manqué comment vas tu face de bouledogue? rétorqua le jeune homme méprisant qui n'avait pas apprécié l'insulte sur sa compagne.

-- Comment oses-tu me parler, je suis la fille du futur ministre de la magie s'outra-t-elle.

-- C'est toi qui dit ça, d'un simple ordre je peux te faire exécuter par mon peuple pour injure envers une altesse royale. Alors répètes ce que tu dis et tu es morte c'est simple cingla froidement la princesse en la foudroyant du regard.

-- Potter intervint une nouvelle voix, tu ferais mieux de tenir ta sang de bourbe en peu en laisse.

Il ne pu dire autre chose qu'il se retrouva avec une épée enflammée sous la gorge.

-- Sale fouine, insultes encore une fois une personne de sang de bourbe et je te jure que tu auras à craindre encore plus de Voldemort que de moi. Et ça c'est si ce n'est pas Maya que tu insultes autrement je te jure tu retrouveras très prochainement tes ancêtres. Et si tu veux parler de pureté de sang, ne t'adresse pas à moi avec ta misérable lignée des Malefoy. Compris?

Drago hocha doucement de la tête en déglutissant avec difficulté tout en louchant sur l'épée qui éraflait sa peau. Harry souffla un coup et d'un simple mouvement du poignet enleva la lame de sous le cou du serpentard en faisant tourner le pommeau dans sa main et rengaina l'épée.

-- Oula le regard de la mort qui tue murmura Sirius à Remus.

Bien sur cette réplique fut entendue par tous, et ils se mirent à rire le plus discrètement possible dans la salle. Cependant au centre, les quatre jeune gens se foudroyaient du regard. Malefoy ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau, il ne voulait pas perdre la face, face à un sang mêlé. Cependant il ne pu soutenir les prunelles émeraudes de son adversaire et il détourna le regard. Harry sourit en le voyant tourner la tête et rejoignit avec Maya la partie de la salle où se trouvaient les soutiens de Mr Weasley. Autant dire qu'il y avait beaucoup plus de monde de ce coté là que de l'autre où se trouvait seulement les sang pur, tous adeptes à Voldy, et l'ancien ministre.

-- Alors Monsieur Weasley, comment vous allez? Pas trop anxieux

-- Anxieux? Non, mort de peur serai plus juste.

-- Ne vous en faîtes pas, tout se passera bien. Mais rappelez vous que jamais au grand jamais vous ne devrez fléchir face à ce genre de personne déclara activement Harry en pointant du regard l'autre partie de la salle. Vous n'êtes pas un mangemort, vous n'êtes pas un incapable. Vous êtes l'un des descendants d'une des plus grandes familles sorcières qui a une particularité des plus magnifique: vous faites passer toujours le bonheur des autres avant le votre. Vous êtes une personne super alors ne lâcher pas le morceaux.

-- Comment fais-tu pour être comme ça à ton age Harry demanda Arthur un peu perdu, tu parles comme un adultes, tu te conduit comme un adulte.

-- Que voulez vous monsieur Weasley, si il y a bien une chose que je sais depuis que j'ai un an et 3 mois c'est que rien et je dit bien rien n'est juste dans la vie. Mais un jour tout s'arrange malheureusement pour moi il est arrivé un peu tard, maintenant je ne peux plus changé je suis comme ça.

-- Ah oui et qu'est ce qui c'est passé ce jour là.

-- Oh pas grand choses, j'ai failli crevé noyer après avoir failli me faire bouffer vivant par un ours qui n'avait pas l'air d'avoir manger pendant des années répondit Harry avec malice.

-- Crétin lâcha maya en riant tout en lui donnant une tape derrière la tête.

-- Hey c'est vrai! s'offusqua le survivant avec des yeux malicieux.

-- C'est cette journée là que tu trouves que ça c'est arrangé demanda Molly perplexe face à la situation.

-- Oh oui tout a été bouleversé, reprit-il le regard rêveur, cette charmante jeune demoiselle a plongé pour me repêcher. Puis on a fait connaissance bien que ça eut été assez houleux au départ...

-- C'est de ta faute pas la mienne rougit la jeune femme en se souvenant des paroles qu'elle avait sortis sur les hommes.

-- Tu rigoles j'espère lâcha le jeune homme en s'étouffant.

-- Bon d'accord c'était de ma faute, et aussi un petit peu de la tienne avoua la jeune femme, t'es content?

-- Oui très affirma-t-il en lui volant un baiser, et puis après pour en revenir à la petite histoire on a pas pu se séparer et on est partit chez les elfes ensemble. Et voila mais ce que j'essaye de vous dire Monsieur Weasley est que le jour du bouleversement pour vous et peut-être pour le monde sorcier sera aujourd'hui. Ayez confiance en vous et vous parviendrez à passer tous les obstacles. D'accord? Ça va être à vous d'aller faire votre discours, je crois que Parkinson à légèrement parler dans le vent avant tous écoutait ce que je vous racontait finit-il en riant.

Arthur prit une grande bouffé d'air et monta sur l'estrade sous les applaudissements de presque toute la salle ce qui énerva au plus au point son concurrent. Le rouquin regarda toutes les personnes devant lui et prit peur un instant puis il croisa le regard émeraude du survivant et se reprit, les autres comptaient sur lui.

-- Sorciers, sorcières, pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis Arthur Weasley. Je travaillais auparavant dans le département des détournements de l'artisanat moldu. Beaucoup dise que ce poste montre ma bassesse mais moi je déplore que ce département soit encore ouvert. Vous vous demandez sans nul doute pourquoi et je vous répondrais qu'il est grave à l'heure qu'il est de sous-estimer autant les moldus. Comme Harry nous l'a tous expliqué depuis son retour, nous ne devons pas nous croire supérieur et cela même en tant que sorcier. Je trouve déplorable qu'en temps de guerre des gens se croient supérieur pour une raison de sang. Il y a des purs, des impurs comme dise certains, mais nous sommes tous logé à la même enseigne, nous sommes en guerre. je ne dis pas non plus que je pourrais vaincre dans cette guerre mais j'essayerai de faire tous ce qui est en mon pouvoir pour aider le peuple. Je ne suis pas très doué dans la politique et ne le serai sans doute jamais, mais il ne faut pas obligatoirement être politicien pour savoir diriger un peuple. Je pense que j'ai dit tout ce que j'avais à dire et peut-être que tout cela n'était pas claire mais c'est ce que je pense. Merci.

Beaucoup applaudirent mais l'autre coté de l'assistance, surtout les enfants, le sifflait en prononçant différentes injures. Harry bouillonnant sur place avait les mains qui tremblaient tellement ils voulaient allé les frapper.

-- Vous avez une chose à rajouter misérable vers de terre? lança-t-il en direction de Fudge et Parkinson senior qui riaient à gorge déployée.

Bien sur quand ils entendirent la voix puissante du jeune homme, leur rire sembla se bloquer dans leur gorge. Harry furieux, lâcha sans faire exprès un peu de magie et les vitres explosèrent mais il ne s'en soucia pas et continua d'avancer en direction de l'autre camp.

-- A votre place je ne serai pas fier de vous. Toi Malefoy tu te crois supérieur, n'oublies pas que ton cher popa est recherché pour plusieurs meurtre, vous Fudge vous êtes un incapable, toi Pansy tu dis qu'il faut tuer les sang de bourbe moi je dis faut tué les laiderons dans ton genre, et vous là tous les vieux débiles de sang purs, vous faites honte à votre rang déclara-t-il violement en prenant de force le bras droit de Parkinson et en dévoilant à tous la marque des ténèbres. Finit de jouer, votre maître joue à la guerre alors il va la trouver.

-- Tu parles de moi Potter lança Voldemort qui venait d'arriver avec plusieurs dizaines de mangemorts à sa suite.

Tout les gens présents transplannèrent de peur, Fudge semblait paralyser par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre, et certains journalistes ne voulaient pas louper le scoop du siècle.

-- Tommy tu viens à pic, toi aussi tu veux te présenter lança ironiquement le survivant.

-- Tu te crois intéressant, tu vas finir par y perdre la vie à te mettre en travers de mon chemin rétorqua avec cynisme le mage noir.

-- La prophétie, mon cher n'oublies pas la prophétie dit simplement Harry avant de reprendre avec ironie encore une fois. Mais que je suis bête, tu ne l'as connaît pas tu ne peux pas l'oublier.

-- Tu veux mourir?

-- Non mais je dois te dire quelques choses de très important déclara-t-il malicieusement en regardant sa compagne, je dois te dire merci.

A ce moment là si la situation n'aurait pas été si grave tout le monde aurait pu éclater de rire devant l'air incrédule du mage noir le plus redouter de tout les siècles.

-- Tu m'as gâché ma vie mais je dois te remercier, grâce à toi j'ai pu m'évader de ce monde et j'ai rencontré les gens qui m'aideront à te conduire à ta perte.

Voldemort lança un Doloris qui percuta de plein fouet le jeune homme. Harry serra les dents, et fléchit un genou mais jamais il ne s'agenouillerait devant lui. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Maya s'approcher mais d'un regard il l'empêcha d'avancer plus, il ne voulait surtout pas qu'elle se mette entre lui et Voldy et surtout pas dans son état.

-- On dirait que ta jeune amie compte plus pour toi que ta propre vie constata Voldemort les yeux rouges pétillants de haine et de malveillance.

Il stoppa le sort et pointa sa baguette sur Maya pour lui lancer un doloris. Harry vit le rayon rouge se diriger vers sa compagne et il utilisa un sort de rapidité et se mit entre le rayon et sa compagne. Il laissa échapper un cri de douleur en sentant le sort lui rouvrir sa vieille blessure au ventre.

-- Maya rentres auprès de ta mère ! Maintenant ! Je te rejoindrais plus tard.

-- Mais je ne peux pas partir comme ça! lança-t-elle complètement paniquée de voir son amant souffrir autant. Je ne veux pas t'abandonner.

-- Alianté Maki hurla le survivant en voyant qu'elle ne voulait pas partir.

Voldemort voyant la souffrance du survivant augmenta encore la puissance du sort ce qui fit plier les genoux à son adversaire. Soudain deux phoenix entrèrent dans la salle et le survivant cria avant de se tourner en direction de Voldemort.

-- Ramenez là tout de suite au village des amazones, je vous rejoindrais plus tard dicta-t-il aux phœnix dans leur langue, puis il se tourna vers la princesse qui pleurait, et toujours en phœnixi lui chuchota en oubliant la douleur : Et toi ma belle n'oublies pas ta vie est plus importante que la mienne, il ne doit rien arrivé à notre enfant, mais je te rejoindrais je te le promets.

Les oiseaux acquiescèrent et sans écouter les sons suppliants de la future reine, ils se posèrent sur ses épaules et disparurent dans un éclat de luminosité intense. Harry souffla de soulagement quand il la vit disparaître et se releva. Le mage noir avait stoppé son sort et regardait perplexe l'endroit où se tenait auparavant la jeune femme.

-- Je comprends déclara-t-il en fourchelangue, ta petite princesse est enceinte. Je savais bien que j'avais senti un truc bizarre avec elle la dernière fois.

-- Si tu l'as touche elle ou mon enfant je te jure tu souffriras encore plus que tu ne pourrais jamais imaginer répliqua avec haine Harry dans la langue des serpents. Ce n'est pas parce que tu as réussi à tuer deux anciens que j'ai peur de toi.

-- Ainsi tu es au courant de cette histoire mais sache que si moi je n'ai pas réussi à m'emparer de Golwyn sache que je ne laisserai personne l'avoir à ma place.

-- En tout cas ce n'est pas à l'ordre du jour, tu as réussi à me rouvrir mon ancienne blessure je t'en félicite. Maintenant réglons ça à la loyal, entre homme.

Soudain le calme se fit et le mage et le jeune homme se fixèrent dans les yeux comme si leurs esprits s'affrontaient. Alors que rien ne laissait transparaître un quelconque changement dans leur position Voldemort fut violement expulsé contre le mur de même que le survivant. Ils se relevèrent avec difficultés et ce fut comme le coup de départ du combat physique. Tous les sorts plus ou moins connus y passèrent, la magie noire, la magie blanche. Alors qu'ils étaient toujours à une distance respectable l'un de l'autre Harry vit une faille dans la défense de son adversaire et en profita pour s'approcher de lui. Il plaça sa main sur le torse de son ennemi à une vitesse phénoménale et invoqua une énorme boule de feu. Cela éjecta Tom contre ses mangemorts et ils surent tout les deux que cette bataille était finie. Maintenant le survivant menait dans cette guerre à 3 contre 2.

-- Pars Tommy et prépares toi, les anciens en ont décidés ainsi, la prophétie se réalisera. Je te dis le 26 Août, nous saurons à ce moment là où nous devrons nous affronter. Mais ne fais pas de massacres avant où je te jure que tu auras la chance de me voir en colère.

-- Pourquoi tu ne me tues pas maintenant saleté de môme hurla de fureur le mage noir en se relevant.

-- Cela ne rimerai à rien, nous avons des anciennes blessure qui se sont rouvertes, et nous ne nous somme même pas battu au dixième de notre force alors joue pas à ce jeu avec moi, maintenant disparaît déclara-t-il d'une voix froide.

Voyant que le mage noir avait encore l'intention de se battre, Harry plaça ses deux mains paumes contre paumes et invoqua ses quatre protecteurs pour que Voldy et les mangemorts disparaissent. Une fois que cela fut fait, il souffla de soulagement et ses jambes fléchirent sous lui, il regarda autour de lui et vit les dégâts assez impressionnants que le combat avait provoqué. Il reprit ses esprits et se tourna vers tout le monde ou du moins les maraudeurs en particuliers, en essayant de se relever avec difficultés.

-- Je vais devoir y aller, je vais rejoindre Maya, elle va à moitié me tuer mais ce n'est pas grave. Prenez soin de vous, la bataille aura lieu le 26Aout. Au revoir.

Et sans que personne n'ait eut le temps d'en placer une, il disparut dans un éclat dorée, rouge, vert et argenté, éblouissant ainsi toute la salle. Les maraudeurs étaient inquiets de l'état de santé du jeune homme mais une questions les dérangeaient: Pourquoi le survivant avait-il renvoyé la jeune fille aussi loin et aussi vite?

_**Remerciements pour les review (vu qu'on a plus le droit de faire des RAR) : Sahada, jennaHeap, Emma, sk8girl, the lord of the sheep, papounika, Thealie, ewilan59, maugrei, ptilaby, Hop'eyes, lu potter, Love Voldy, tchaye, marrypier, paco, mushu, Arala, cicin, simoi, zaika, pedro0144, satya, underphoenix, onarluca, hisoka**_


	62. Le retour des Amazones

_**Coucou tout le monde ! vous vous souvenez de moi ?**_

_**J'ai beaucoup de retard et pas d'autres excuses que celle de mes études (ils sont pas humains dans ce bahu), je n'ai pas eu de grève et j'ai eu des cours en plus avec tout le boulot qui va avec…**_

_**En tout cas aujourd'hui je mets en ligne et la semaine prochaine aussi sûrement, j'ai bien avancé hier (vive les vacances), donc bien sur tout cela veut dire que je n'abandonne pas et je le répete je n'ai pas l'intention d'abandonner, cela représente trop de travail !**_

_**Pour les RAR j'en ai fais quelques unes mais je suis dsl pour les autres je n'ai pas pu ! Mais je prends toujours le temps de les lires (quitte à me faire viré du cours snif)**_

_**Allez à la prochaine bonne lecture (je crois que je vous ai assez fait attendre)**_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili**_

_**61 : Le retour des Amazones**_

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, il reconnut immédiatement la petite prairie où il était atterri la dernière fois qu'il était venu dans ce monde. Son ventre se remit à lui faire mal et il tomba à genoux par terre. Il entendit des pas pressés à coté de lui et prit soudainement peur que ce soit son vieil «ami» l'ours mais il souffla de soulagement quand il reconnu le visage, visiblement soulagé, de sa compagne. Elle semblait s'être fait un sang d'ancre depuis qu'elle était de retour chez elle. Elle l'obligea à s'asseoir sur un rocher assez plat et lui enleva son pull pour voir l'étendue des dégâts. Le survivant ne pu s'empêcher de grimacer quand elle passa doucement ses longs doigts fins dessus, et vu la mine non réjouit qu'elle tira, il se douta qu'elle était assez importante.

-- C'est affreux qu'est ce qu'il c'est passé pour qu'elle se rouvre à ce point ? Et comment est-ce que ça c'est fini ? Je me suis fait un sang d'encre, j'ai cru que tu n'allais jamais revenir. Je n'aurais jamais du me laisser faire j'aurais du revenir pour t'aider lâcha hystériquement Maya en pleur pour évacuer la peur qu'elle avait eut.

-- C'est fini ne t'en fait pas la rassura-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras, mais quand il vit ses yeux si désespérément en quête de réponse il su qu'il devait lui expliquer tout de suite ce qui c'était passé. Il n'y as pas eu de blessé outre moi et Voldy, la salle a subit beaucoup de dégâts elle devra être complètement détruite pour être reconstruite. Le combat final se déroulera le 26 Août je pense que nous serons de retour quelques jours avant pour mettre en place le plan de combat. Ma blessure a été rouverte à cause des Doloris mais il valait mieux que se sois moi qui les prenne plus tôt que toi. Ça fait trop mal et tu es enceinte je ne pense pas que le bébé aurait survécu et j'en ai déjà reçu avant alors je commence à être habitué à la douleur même si ça fait toujours atrocement mal. Et j'étais beaucoup plus en sécurité en te sachant à l'abri avec Maki et Alianté comme gardes. Je ne veux pas t'empêcher de te battre je sais que tu en ai tout à fait aptes, d'ailleurs tu l'as prouvé à tout le monde à la cité dorée. Mais j'espère que tu comprends qu'être enceinte fait de toi une cible privilégiée pour m'atteindre.

-- Je sais ne t'en fait pas dit-elle en se blottissant contre son torse, j'ai seulement eu énormément peur. Et ne t'en fais pas aussi, j'ai confiance en toi, je sais que tu me respectes pour ce que je suis.

Le jeune homme lui sourit en la voyant se détendre et l'embrassa tendrement pour continuer à la rassurer. Finalement le temps passa plus vite qu'ils ne l'auraient pensé et Harry avait toujours le ventre en sang. Ils décidèrent de se diriger au village de la jeune fille pour pouvoir enfin se reposer. Ils déambulèrent dans la forêt que la jeune femme connaissait comme sa poche et finirent par commencer à entendre du bruit. Harry, qui tenait la main de sa compagne, la sentait à la fois excitée de revoir son peuple mais en même temps morte de peur quant à leurs réactions. Quand ils furent enfin aux limites du village la jeune femme sourit inconsciemment en respirant la bonne odeur de nourriture qui volait dans l'air, et aussi en écoutant la musique qui retentissait dans tout le village.

-- T'en fait pas tu n'as rien à craindre ma puce, si elles veulent scalper quelqu'un se sera moi, de un parce que je suis un homme et de deux parce que je leur ai piqué leur ravissante princesse lui rassura-t-il en lui chuchotant à l'oreille.

-- Tu penses me rassurer en me disant ça ? Non mais quelle idée aussi, te scalper ! Mon peuple n'est pas un monstre non plus lança-t-elle faussement vexée.

-- Bah si elles sont comme leur princesse, on peut s'attendre au pire rajouta-t-il mine de rien en esquissant un sourire.

-- Non mais t'as pas honte lança la jeune femme en lui sautant sur le dos tout en s'accrochant à son cou. Allez avances maintenant ! ordonna-t-elle en riant.

Le jeune homme souffla en riant, décidément le stress, la peur et l'hantise qui les avait envahi pendant le combat s'étaient envolés comme la neige fondait en été. Il commença à marcher dans le village en s'attirant ainsi le regard de toutes les habitantes qui ouvraient les yeux de stupéfaction en voyant leur princesse en costume de cérémonie et sur le dos d'un homme. La jeune fille resplendissait de bonheur en revoyant ce village si cher à son cœur qui l'avait accueillit pendant 16 longues années. Finalement ils arrivèrent enfin à la hutte la plus imposante et la princesse descendit du dos de son compagnon avant de frapper et de s'engouffrer à l'intérieur tout en tirant son fiancé avec elle. La reine ne semblait pas les avoir entendu car elle regardait par la fenêtre d'un regard absent et à la fois tellement absorbée que rien ne semblait pouvoir la faire sortir de sa léthargie. A ce moment là, quiconque aurait regardé la scène se serait demandé quel age avait la demoiselle. En effet Mayaween, semblait être retomber en enfance, elle n'osait pas déranger sa mère dans ses réflexions. Elle se tourna vers son amant et le regard qu'il lui fit, lui fit comprendre qu'elle devait crevé cet abcès une fois pour toute. Elle souffla un coup comme pour reprendre un peu de courage et s'avança au centre de la pièce tout en baissant la tête en signe de respect.

-- Bonjour mère lança-t-elle d'une voix fébrile.

A l'entente de la voix de sa fille la reine reçu comme un électrochoc et se tourna si vite qu'on entendit dans la pièce le son de son cou qui craquait. Elle s'approcha doucement de sa fille, qui était toujours inclinée devant elle, craignant que se soit un mirage sortit tout droit de son esprit tourmenté. Quand elle fut à quelques centimètres de la princesse elle passa doucement sa main tremblante sur sa joue comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était bien réelle puis la prit possessivement dans ses bras.

-- Oh Maya ma puce, comme tu m'as manqué.

-- Toi aussi tu m'as manqué maman répondit la jeune fille en rendant l'étreinte à sa mère tout en se mettant à pleurer.

A cet instant là ce n'était plus Asclia la reine des amazones ni Mayaween la princesse, il s'agissait seulement d'une mère et d'une fille qui se retrouvaient. Chacune pleurait, elles pleuraient de joie de s'être enfin retrouvée, mais aussi d'amertume à cause du temps perdu pour avoir attendu si longtemps pour commencer à combler le gouffre qui les avait séparé pendant tellement d'années. Quand elles se séparèrent enfin, elles rigolèrent nerveusement en essuyant leurs larmes qui coulaient encore sur leurs joues puis après un moment de silence, Asclia déclara d'une voix émue :

-- Tu as tellement grandi ma puce, tu es devenu une magnifique jeune femme.

-- Merci maman répondit la jeune femme.

-- Tu te rends compte c'est la deuxième fois seulement en 17ans que tu m'appelles maman, je m'en veut tellement tu ne peux pas savoir à quel point.

-- Non le blâme n'est pas pour toi, il est pour nous. Nous sommes toutes les deux fautives, jamais aucunes de nous deux n'avons fait le moindre geste pour rétablir la situation. Il aura fallu qu'Harry intervienne, malgré lui, pour que la situation s'améliore.

Ce fut à ce moment là d'ailleurs que les deux amazones se souvinrent de la présence du jeune homme avec eux. Rosissant légèrement de s'être emportées dans leurs sentiments, elles se tournèrent vers le survivant qui les regardait en souriant tout en étant adossé tranquillement contre un des murs. Quand il s'aperçut enfin qu'il avait l'attention des deux femmes, il s'inclina autant que son ventre lui permettait et déclara :

-- Ravi de vous revoir votre majestée.

-- Moi de même répliqua la reine en s'inclinant aussi devant le survivant avant de se redresser. Je dois vous remercier jeune homme pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous. Ma fille semble est comblée et très heureuse avec vous. Je vois que vous prenez bien soin d'elle.

-- Désolé de vous contredire mais sur ce point là je crois que c'est le contraire. C'est Maya qui prend soin de moi et pas moi. Sans elle je peux vous dire que Harry Potter le survivant serait mort depuis longtemps. Et je suis aussi extrêmement heureux avec elle, elle me rend heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été.

-- D'ailleurs maman nous devons aller à la maison du soin je dois le soigner on a eu un départ un peu précipité à cause de Voldemort et il a le ventre en sang. Et je crois pas que le fait de lui avoir sauté sur le dos ait améliorer les choses finit-elle piteusement.

-- T'en fais pas ma belle le réconforta-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front, j'e ai vu d'autres et puis je me dis que Voldy aussi doit pisser le sang alors ça va. Et puis ce n'est pas si grave que ça, regarde ça ne saigne plus reprit-il en soulevant son pull et en lui montrant son ventre.

En le voyant la reine eut une vision d'horreur et elle ordonna aux jeunes gens d'aller se faire ausculter par les guérisseuses bien que la princesse lui est certifiée qu'elle avait rien. Cependant Asclia s'était mise en mode maman poule et elle prit les deux jeunes par les poignets et les traîna de force en direction de la cabane des médecins. Dans le village tout le monde les regardait comme si ils étaient fous puis quand elles reconnaissaient la famille royale elles baissaient la tête. Mais les deux altesses ne le remarquèrent même pas, Asclia trop profondément concentrer pour les traîner à la bonne cabane et Maya riant comme une folle derrière elle. Quand ils pénétrèrent en pagaille dans la grande hutte blanche, la guérisseuse allait leur crier de faire moins de bruit mais son cri resta bloqué dans sa gorge en reconnaissant Asclia. Elle baissa la tête en signe de soumission mais n'eut le temps de rien dire que la princesse enchaînait.

-- Il me faudrait des bandages et aussi de quoi soigner une très très grosse coupure.

Et sans attendre, elle tira son compagnon vers un lit et l'obligea à enlever son haut, ce qu'il fit bien évidement de mauvais coeur.

-- C'est pas la peine d'en faire tout un plat Maya, ça se soignera bien tout seul lança-t-il avant de croiser son regard furieux et de terminer plus aussi sur, quoi que non finalement il faut peut-être s'en occuper maintenant.

La jeune femme le foudroya du regard avant de commencer à nettoyer délicatement pour éviter de faire mal à son amant qui serrait les dents. Un peu à l'écart la reine regardait en souriant sa fille pendant que la guérisseuse arborait un air ahuri particulièrement distrayant.

-- Votre majestée, votre fille est enfin de retour, et pourquoi cet homme est là? demanda la guérisseuse en balbutiant.

-- Ne vous en faites pas, cet homme est l'un des rares dans lequel nous pouvons avoir confiance. Il a sauvé ma fille et ça je lui en serai éternellement reconnaissant. De plus je crois que c'est lui qui détient pas mal de clés sur ce qui c'est passé avec Sylvia.

-- Cette traîtresse cracha la guérisseuse. Je ne comprends pas comment une femme qui a toujours été très juste et très droite dans sa vie a pu aussi mal finir.

-- En tout cas comment vas Sophie? demanda la reine en regardant un autre lit occupé par une petite fille.

-- Elle guérit doucement mais sûrement, la traîtresse n'avait pas eu le temps de viser correctement avant de s'enfuir. C'est quand même ignoble de prendre une petite fille de 3ans pour cible pour pouvoir s'enfuir sans danger.

-- C'est la nature humaine, en plus je pense que le problème est beaucoup plus profond que ça, j'ai eu l'opportunité en allant la retrouver d'apercevoir celui pour lequel elle nous a trahi. Je ne l'ai vu que quelques secondes mais je peux vous certifier qu'il est extrêmement dangereux, ses yeux sont rouges comme du sang, et on sent émaner de lui de la haine, de la violence. Cet homme est la terreur à l'état brut, un démon. Et pourtant en face de lui se tenait fièrement ce jeune homme en train de le défier du regard expliqua la reine en regardant toujours les tourtereaux qui semblaient une nouvelle fois complètement perdus dans leur monde.

Dans leur coin Maya soignait toujours le survivant, quand elle eut finit de désinfecter la plaie elle l'entoura d'un bandage en serrant tellement fort que le jeune homme eut le souffle couper pendant quelques minutes. Inconsciemment il se mit à bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. La princesse quant à elle se maudissait de ne pas avoir ses livres de médecine pour pouvoir mieux le soigner et lorsqu'elle le vit prêt à s'écrouler de fatigue elle lui demanda doucement:

-- Tu as utilisé les éléments pour être aussi fatigué?

-- Non j'ai tout utilisé, j'ai fait un léger amalgame de toute mes connaissances, mais c'est bon je n'ai pas puiser dans les autres réserves. Il me faut juste une bonne nuit de sommeil et tout ira bien. En tout cas il faudrait envoyer un message à Loxian pour qu'il nous envoie toutes nos affaires.

-- On va retourner dans mes appartements, je m'occuperais de tout ça ne t'en fait pas mais promet moi de te reposer! Ne me refais jamais peur comme aujourd'hui s'il te plait! murmura-t-elle doucement en se blottissant confortablement sur son torse.

Le jeune homme resserra sa prise autour de sa compagne, il ne pouvait pas lui permettre des choses comme ça. Comme il l'avait expliqué à Merlin c'était dans sa nature, et il ne pouvait absolument rien y faire pour y changer. De plus quand il serait père il fera tous, quitte à se sacrifier, pour pouvoir protéger et sauver son enfant ; et tout comme sa mère avait fait avec lui. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par Maya qui se levait et qui le tirait vers la sortie où les attendait la reine. Cependant il ne manqua pas de voir dans un lit, une petite fille blondinette étrangement pale, mais il n'était plus en mesure de réfléchir tellement il était fatigué. Quand ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle hutte, Maya se mit à sourire de toutes ses dents en poussant la porte, elle resta cependant légèrement surprise par ce qu'elle voyait.

-- On a tout laissé tel que c'était lors de ton départ expliqua Asclia.

-- Qui ça on? demanda la jeune femme.

-- Maria, Isabelle, Jenny et moi, d'ailleurs, je crois que tu devrais aller les voir assez vite! Elles étaient très peinées de ton départ précipité mais elles ont toute respecté ton choix. Bien sur elles m'ont dit une chose du genre "si cet homme la rend malheureuse, on le retrouve et on lui fait la peau", mais bon tu les connais. Allez reposez vous bien tout les deux, je vous dit à demain, je vais annoncer à tout le village le retour de la princesse.

Sur ces paroles qui firent légèrement sourire Harry et Maya, la reine se retira en fermant la porte. Le survivant voulant légèrement taquiner sa compagne déclara d'une voix ironique:

-- Bien sur elles veulent me faire la peau mais ce ne sont pas des monstres.

-- Si tu ne veux pas mourir alors, tu n'as qu'a bien prendre soin de moi minauda-t-elle en rentrant dans son jeu.

Ils se sourirent et comme prit dans le même élan ils s'approchèrent l'un de l'autre et s'embrassèrent fougueusement comme si leur propre vie en dépendait. Quand ils se séparèrent, elle l'obligea à aller se coucher après avoir agrandi son lit. Il grogna juste pour la forme mais il n'avait même plus la force de rouspéter. Il enleva ses vêtements tacher de sang et dès que sa tête toucha l'oreiller il s'endormit sans demander son reste. La princesse le regarda dormir si paisiblement. Cela la surprenait toujours autant, ils étaient ensemble depuis presque un an voir plus et dès qu'il s'endormait une autre facette du survivant prenait la place: celui d'un petit garçon avec qui la vie est injuste mais qui souriait toujours quand même. Il semblait heureux et elle en était contente: il ressemblait à un ange, mais un ange ténébreux qui gardait toujours une part dissimulée à l'intérieur de lui. Elle regarda dans l'armoire et se perdit dans la contemplation de ses anciens habits qui ne lui irait définitivement plus dans quelques mois. Ils étaient d'ailleurs déjà trop petit, elle avait grandi pendant son voyage, et bien que ça se voit moins qu' Elendil elle avait commencé à prendre du poids. Elle souffla de dépit en refermant son armoire, elle devra rester avec ce costume le temps que leurs affaires arrivent. Elle s'installa au bureau et se mit à écrire un message pour Loxian lui disant d'envoyer des vêtements, les livres et autres choses si il jugeait nécessaire. Elle prit le parchemin en main, vérifia une dernière fois que son amant dormait paisiblement et se dirigea dans la pénombre du soir en plaçant un sort de protection autour de sa cabane. Elle siffla fortement et Maki arriva, elle la caressa tendrement avant de lui accrocher la lettre à la patte et de lui ordonner de l'emmener à Loxian à Wish Manor. Une fois que son oiseau fut hors de sa vue, elle se mit à déambuler dans le village en faisant des sourires à tout ceux qui l'a reconnaissait. Soudain elle entendit des pas de courses venir vers elle, elle ne pu voir de qui il s'agissait qu'elle se retrouva prise dans une énorme étreinte. Elle finit par reconnaître ses amies et elle se mit à rire.

-- Vous êtes bien émotives les filles, ça ne vous ressemble pas.

-- Ça te vas bien toi de nous dire ça, c'est pas nous qui partons comme des voleuses répliqua une rousse en fixant fermement les yeux de la princesse.

-- Bon d'accord c'est un petit peu de ma faute, vous m'avez manqué les filles mais si vous saviez tous ce qui m'est arrivé en un an, c'était super.

-- Mais tu es seulement partit depuis une trentaine de jour à peine.

-- Oh non c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça ce qui m'est arrivée déclara-t-elle malicieusement avant de se laisser choir par terre.

Toutes ses amies ne tardèrent pas à la suivre dans son exemple, et quand elles furent toutes assises par terre, Isabelle pressa la princesse:

-- Allez racontes nous Maya on a toute la nuit devant nous, on veut savoir ce qui c'est passé.

-- Je suppose que vous vous souvenez de la journée où je suis partie?

-- Oui tu es partie en te transformant et tu t'es mise à suivre cet homme, ta mère nous as légèrement expliqué mais elle semblait assez bouleversée de ton départ alors on a pas trop oser approfondir les questions expliqua Maria

-- En fait je crois que j'ai pour une fois suivie mon coeur comme vous n'arrêtiez pas de me le dire. Je l'avais rencontré la journée même, il lui était arrivé pas mal de tôle dans la matinée et finalement il était atterri dans la rivière et il ne savait absolument pas nager. Je l'ai repêché et je vous jure dès que j'ai vu ses yeux mon coeur a du s'arrêter pendant quelques minutes tellement ils étaient beaux expliqua-t-elle les yeux rêveurs. Je suis tombée raide dingue de lui mais vous me connaissez moi et ma tête de mule. Alors j'ai essayé de le faire se fâcher pour que je me dise qu'il n'était pas pour moi, que c'était un homme exécrable et impossible. Mais il a répondu à aucun de mes pics et il s'est même excusé alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien fait. Et il m'a plus encore plus, et quand on est sorti de la grotte il a vu les oiseaux sacrés et comme si ils reconnaissaient un chef, ils se sont tous avancés vers lui en baissant la tête. Et Alianté est resté avec lui pendant que Maki voulait rester avec moi. On a ensuite découvert qu'on avait les mêmes protecteurs qui étaient amants dans une autre vie, et là je me suis dit que c'était un signe du destin. On est remonté sur la falaise où se trouvait la plupart de ses affaires et y'avait beaucoup de choses assez bizarres. Et sans faire exprès j'ai dit quelques choses qui l'as énormément blessé et il m'as remercier de l'avoir sauver en baissant la tête puis il s'est engouffré dans la forêt. J'avais pas trop réagi au fait qu'il était parti mais je voulais pas le laisser partir ça c'était sur. Alors je l'ai retrouvé et je l'ai embrassé, un vrai baiser, c'était super déclara-t-elle en se souvenant de la douceur des lèvres de son amant.

-- Comme c'est romantique, et on a enfin trouvé quelqu'un qui t'ai fait baisser ta garde lâcha visiblement très contente Maria.

La princesse leur tira la langue en riant. Elles avaient raison de toute manière Harry avait été le premier, hors ses amies de temps en temps, à l'avoir fait baisser ses barrière qu'elle avait construite autour d'elle pendant plus de 16ans.

-- Bon vas-y reprend on veut savoir la suite nous, la bouscula un peu son amie Isabelle en la faisant perdre le fil de ses pensées.

-- Oui donc on s'embrassait tendrement dans la forêt et Sylvia a débarqué expliqua-t-elle amèrement. Je n'ai su qu'elle avait trahi notre peuple qu'il y a quelques jours. Maintenant je sais ce qu'elle faisait dans la forêt aussi éloignée du village. En tout cas elle nous a conduit sous très bonne garde jusqu'au village. D'ailleurs je crois que vous nous avez vu arrivé demanda-t-elle à ses amies qui acquiescèrent. Elle nous a mené jusqu'à ma mère et c'est vraiment là que je me suis dit que c'était l'homme parfait. Il l'a tellement tourné en dérision que je riais comme une pouffe derrière. Là je crois que j'ai pas à vous expliquez la conversation on vous à toutes entendu en train d'écouter derrière la porte. Donc après avoir discuter pour une fois réellement avec ma mère, j'ai suivie Harry et on a disparut de ce monde pour un autre.

-- Une autre monde s'exclamèrent en même temps les trois fille pendant que Maya souriait toujours bêtement en se souvenant de cette journée peu ordinaire.

-- Et donc cet Homme s'appelle Harry si je comprend tout? résuma Jenny

-- Oui Harry, Harry James Potter dit-elle toujours rêveusement avant de se reprendre en rougissant légèrement sous le rire discret de ses amies. Bon donc on a disparut de ce monde et on est arrivé dans un monde peuplé exclusivement d'elfes. J'ai appris ainsi que le temps dans les mondes autre que le notre avait un tempus différent du moins jusqu'à ce qu'on parte parce que ça crée une faille qui fait le lien entre les mondes. C'est assez compliqué en fait, Harry m'a expliqué mais je n'ai pas tout compris. Enfin bref on a d'abord rencontré Archiwendel, mais bon on l'appelait Archi c'était plus simple. Il nous a conduit chez lui et il nous a demandé de lui expliquer la situation. Moi je lui ai avoué comme une gourde que je ne savais rien sauf que ça concernait Harry et son monde. Alors il nous a raconté son passé et les évènements qui l'ont poussé à voyager dans les mondes pour découvrir de nouvelles techniques de combat en temps réel. Et à ce moment là je peux vous dire que moi qui me suis toujours plainte d'avoir eu une enfance pas très amusante je me trouvais bénit par les dieux par rapport à ce qui lui était arrivé à lui. Il était complètement éteint au niveau psychique, il ne pensait plus qu'à une chose, apprendre, apprendre pour pouvoir se battre et venger sa famille. Je l'ai admiré pour ça il était prêt à tous sacrifier pour sauver le plus de monde possible. Puis peu à peu, j'ai réussi à lui faire comprendre que sa vie ne s'arrêterait pas quand le mage noir mourrait mais que justement ce ne serait que le début. Et vraiment à partir de ce moment il a changé d'optique, il a commencé à construire des plans pour le futur et je l'ai aidé du mieux que j'ai pu. Les elfes nous ont appris des tonnes de choses mais il y a eut une attaque et j'ai vraiment cru que Ryry y était passé. J'étais furieuse contre le traître et si il aurait été sous ma main je l'aurai tué de la pire manière qui soit. Mais tout c'est finalement arrangé, il est revenu sain et sauf et il m'a demandé de l'épouser quelques semaines plus tard.

-- Et qu'est ce que tu as dit? demandèrent les trois filles avide de savoir, ce qui fit rire la princesse.

-- Je lui ai sauté au cou en lui disant que je serai ravi de l'épouser. Puis on est allé dans son monde, et deux trois fois les choses ont failli vraiment dérapé mais on a réussi à tenir le coup. En fait je suis habillée comme ça pour une raison bien précise, aujourd'hui il y avait un grand évènement dans son monde et mieux ont faisait d'impact en grand apparat mieux c'était. Alors j'y suis allée comme ça, mais y'a eu un problème, Voldemort, c'est le mage noir, est apparu et il a soumis Harry à un sortilège incroyable qui fait comme si des millions de couteaux transperçaient notre chair. Ça a d'ailleurs rouvert une de ses blessures au ventre, mais il défiait toujours Voldy du regard. Mais ce satané mage a eu une idée plus intéressante pour faire souffrir Ryry, c'est moi. Il a dirigé le sort contre moi.

-- Mon dieu, tu t'es pris cette horreur de plein fouet s'exclama Jenny les yeux écarquillés de frayeur face à ce que son amie avait vécu.

-- Non Jen, je n'ai pas eu le temps de me le prendre, je voyais ce faisceau rouge se rapprocher de moi mais je ne pouvais plus bouger. Finalement alors qu'il allait me toucher Harry s'est placé devant moi et se l'ai prit à ma place. Il m'as demandé de revenir au village pour être en sécurité mais bornée comme je suis j'ai pas voulu. Alors il a appelé Alianté et Maki, et leur à ordonner de me ramener en sécurité. Il a prit le temps de me rassurer alors qu'il était toujours sous le sort. Puis les phoenix m'ont ramené ici. J'ai du attendre dans la prairie des bleues pendant plus d'une heure. Et quand il est enfin réapparut il s'est effondré par terre le ventre en sang.

-- Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il ne t'a pas laissé te battre tu es une formidable combattante, la meilleure même! Il a l'air de vachement te sous-estimer je trouve moi. Il est pas net ce gars déclara suspicieusement Maria.

-- Non justement il ne me sous-estimerait jamais, il n'est pas comme ça je te dit rétorqua Maya.

-- Mais pourquoi alors? Je ne comprends pas, avant tu aurais été révolté d'avoir été mise de coté et pourtant là tu le défend, c'est à s'arracher les cheveux de la tête s'exclama Jenny

-- Les filles je suis enceinte, je ne suis pas en mesure de me battre contre un mage noir de cette ampleur dans mon état. Déjà en temps normal, et je n'ai pas honte de le dire, je ne fais pas le poids contre lui. Une seule personne peut l'affronter et en ressortir vivante, et c'est mon futur mari. Vous comprenez maintenant pourquoi il a tenu tant que ça, à me mettre en sécurité demanda-t-elle à ses amies qui la fixaient avec des yeux grands ouverts.

-- Tu vas avoir un enfant? s'exclamèrent-elles toutes en même.

-- Oui et arrêtez de faire cette tête, vous êtes les premières à qui je le dit. Seul Harry est au courant et une amie elfe à moi qui est guérisseuse et qui c'est aperçu la première de mon état. Ma mère, et la famille, enfin les proches de Ryry, ne sont pas au courant.

-- Ah mais c'est super ça ma puce, toute mes félicitations cria Maria, en sautant sur la jeune fille pour la prendre dans ses bras vite suivi par les deux autres toutes aussi contente.

-- Je sais que c'est super! J'avais un peu peur de ce que vous diriez, les autres à la limites je m'en fou mais vous c'était le plus important que vous soyez d'accord sur la relation que j'ai avec un homme.

-- Moi je vais te dire tout de suite ce que je pensais, au début je pensais que tu avais fais un très mauvais choix en t'amourachant d'un homme mais il n'y a que les imbéciles qui ne changent pas d'avis. Il t'aime ça n'en fait aucun doute vu comment tu nous en parle, il a l'air d'être quelqu'un d'exceptionnel. Je ne connais pas grand monde, et même des amazones, qui se mettrait en travers du sort que tu as décrit pour protéger une personne. Alors moi il a déjà tout mon respect car il t'a sauvé la vie à toi et ton bébé. J'aimerais bien le rencontrer avoua Jenny.

-- Ne vous en faites pas vous le verrez sûrement demain. Il doit dormir, et j'espère pour lui qu'il dort sinon je lui botterai les fesses. En tout cas je crois que moi aussi je vais allez me reposer je suis complètement exténuée. Je vous reverrais demain, de toute manière je jugerai ou du moins je serai une des juges pour Sylvia donc je resterai quelques jours finit-elle sombrement en se relevant et en époussetant son costume.

-- Bonne nuit Maya, reposes toi bien, à tout à l'heure lancèrent les trois filles en même temps.

-- Vous aussi les filles, passez aussi une bonne nuit, même si elle sera courte avant le levé du soleil.

Maya se traîna jusqu'à ses appartements privés et souffla de soulagement quand elle fut à l'intérieur. Elle était épuisée, elle n'avait pas vu que le temps était aussi vite passé avec ses amies. Elle se déshabilla et posa délicatement ses vêtements sur la chaise de son bureau et se glissa sous les draps du lit en se blottissant tendrement contre son amant qui resserra la prise inconsciemment. Quelques minutes plus tard raisonnèrent seulement dans la pièce deux souffles réguliers vibrant de la même intensité.


	63. Un homme au village

_**Salut la compagnie !**_

_**Je sais je sais pour le retard alors je ne vais pas remettre le blabla habituel. Sachez seulement que dans 5 petites vacances je suis en vacances YOUPIIIIIIII. Je pourrais enfin retrouver la défitinition et la pratique du mot « se reposer ».**_

_**Je tiens également à vous mettre quelques petites explications sur mon histoire car quelques reviews m'ont interpellé.**_

**_¤ Déjà la relation entre Harry et Ron&Mione, sachez que j'ai déjà dans l'idée de les faire revenir dans la course même si j'aime pas ron (ou alors je le fais mourir). Harry s'est fâché avec eux car il ne savait pas comment réagir, n'oubliez pas que maintenant ils ont plus de 5 ans de différences, ça change beaucoup de choses. Ils ont vécus beaucoup de choses ensembles mais moins que ry avec Maya. Quand il est rentré chez lui, il n'avait qu'une obsession : sauvez Sirius, il ne voulait pas s'embarquer dans d'autres problèmes._**

**_J'ai peut-être mal retranscrit ce que je voulais dire et j'en suis dsl, mais je voulaias marquer la coupure qu'il existait dorénavant entre lui et son « passé », je voulais montrer qu'il était comme tout le monde, qu'il pouvait faire des erreurs mais ça vous ne le verrez que plus tard._**

**_¤ Ensuite j'ai eu beaucoup d'hypothèse sur les derniers mondes lool, alors ce n'est ni les jeu vidéo, ni les sirènes,…._**

**_¤ Après je veux que vous sachiez que l'histoire est loin d'être fini. J'ai déjà écrit tout ce qu se passe dans le monde de Maya et il y a 5 chapitre qu'il reste sans compter celui là. Le monde d'après j'ai pas mal séché et je ne lé fé qu'en un chapitre (30pages quand même). Donc retenez qu'il peut y avoir encore pas mal de rebondissement et de changement. Si je ne met pas en ligne c'est que même si je suis souvent sur mon PC j'ai pas le temps de mettre en ligne, et pas accès au net. En tout cas il ne me reste que le dernier monde(et pas le plus facile à écrire snif TT) et la bataille._**

_**Allez c'est bon j'ai fini mon blabla que peut-être personne n'aura lu mais c'est pas grave…. J'attends vos review impatiemment**_

_**Bonne lecture**_

**_Bzou_** **_à tous_**

_**Mili**_

_**62 : Un homme au village**_

Le lendemain lorsque Maya se réveilla, elle se sentit toute patraque, elle se dirigea le plus vite qu'elle pu au toilettes et vomit tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle en avait marre ça faisait plus d'un mois que ces nausées matinales la réveillait tout les matins, c'était pour cela qu'elle était les trois quart du temps réveiller avant son fiancé. Quand elle vit que c'était passé elle releva la tête et rencontra les yeux inquiets de son compagnon.

-- Je n'avais absolument rien remarqué pendant plus d'un mois c'est dingue déclara-t-il avant de s'accroupir à coté d'elle. Tu es sur que tu vas bien?

-- Je sais bien garder les secrets quand il le faut. Et tu avais autre chose en tête que mes petites nausées matinales. Mizi m'a prévenu de toute façon et ça risque encore de durer quelques semaines et puis ça passera.

-- Mais ça ne change rien que j'ai rien vu, je ne suis qu'un imbécile, j'ai peut-être autre chose en tête mais c'est toi qui es plus importante que les autres. Franchement je me demande comment tu as pu finir avec un imbécile comme moi.

-- Mais tu vas arrêter un peu, je te dis que je vais bien, et je sais que tu t'inquiètes continuellement pour moi. J'ai confiance en toi, et je n'avais jamais eu confiance en personne avant. Maintenant aides moi à me relever et si tu continues sur cette optique là, c'est moi qui te scalperais d'accord.

-- Oui ma puce, j'essayerais promit-il en l'aidant à se relever délicatement.

Après cette légère mise au point qui compta énormément pour le jeune homme, ils allèrent prendre leur douche tranquillement. Maya aida Harry avec sa blessure et ce n'était pas jolie à voir. Quand ils ressortirent de sous le jet d'eau ils retournèrent dans la chambre et virent avec surprise les nombreux sacs de vêtements ainsi que les livres et d'autres boites qui leur étaient inconnues. Ils ne s'occupèrent pas de ça immédiatement, il fallait d'abord remettre des bandages propres sur la blessure du survivant. La princesse s'en occupa d'une main de maître. En même temps Maya expliqua qu'elle avait tout avoué à ses amis, et qu'elle leur avait tout raconté, enfin presque. Elles semblaient assez d'accord avec le choix de la princesse mais cette dernière expliqua à son ami qu'elles voulaient le rencontrer ce à quoi il répondit.

-- J'espère qu'elles ne vont pas me scalper, j'ai intérêt à faire bonne impression.

-- Ne t'en fais pas, elles sont très gentilles, tu n'as rien à craindre expliqua-t-elle en riant avant de passer une nouvelle fois le bandage autour de ses abdominaux. Ça va là, c'est assez serré, ou faut que je serre encore?

-- Non c'est bon, sinon je pense que je ne pourrais plus respirer. J'en ai marre de ces bandages, vivement que tu trouves comment cicatriser tout ça dans tes bouquins.

-- T'en fais pas mon cœur, je m'en occuperais bientôt le rassura-t-elle en l'embrassant tendrement tout en se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux et en le faisant se renverser sur le lit.

Bien sur, aujourd'hui encore ils voulaient chacun montrer à l'autre combien il l'aimait mais ils furent arrêter dans leur élan par un coup frappé à la porte. Ils grognèrent et la jeune fille enfila sa vieille robe de chambre pendant que Harry se faufilait sous les draps en faisant semblant de dormir. Elle essaya de remettre ses cheveux un peu en ordre mais c'était définitivement mission impossible alors elle se mit une serviette sur la tête pour faire croire à n'importe qui qu'elle sortait de sous la douche. Elle ouvrit la porte et souffla désespérément en découvrant ses amies qui l'attendaient en souriant.

-- Qu'est-ce que vous faites là les filles, il est encore tôt demanda-t-elle en baillant.

-- Tu rigoles, toi Mayaween, tu dormais alors que le soleil est levé depuis plus de 4heures, c'est la meilleure se moqua Maria.

-- Bah quoi, c'est vrai quoi, j'ai bien le droit d'être fatiguée non grogna la princesse.

-- Oui prends ton temps lança Jenny avant que les autres aient le temps d'insister, je te dit juste que pour ton retour tout le monde doit être à la cour des fontaines. Un repas a été organisé en ton honneur. On t'attends toi et ton homme ou pas?

-- Allez y on vous rejoindra plus tard, mais on ne tardera pas je vous le jure promit-elle à ses amies qui faisait demi tour en souriant. Elle avait bien vu ce que ce sourire voulait dire et elle leur lança en riant: et arrêtez d'avoir l'esprit aussi mal placé toute les deux.

-- Mais on a rien dit nous rétorquèrent faussement vexées Maria et Isabelle.

-- Vous non mais vos yeux, eux, ne savent pas mentir.

-- Zut nous sommes découvertes lâchèrent-elles en se regardant comme si c'était la chose la plus grave au monde et comme prise de panique elle se mirent à courir tout en riant aux éclats.

Tous ceux qui les avaient vu déguerpir au galop se mirent à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter, et Jenny resta plantée là en se demandant comment elle avait fait pour se retrouver avec des amies pareilles. Maya sourit en voyant le cirque que faisait ses amis et après un dernier petit au revoir elle referma la porte et se mit à éclater de rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter ce qui intrigua le survivant qui s'était levé et qui cherchait ses affaires dans tout les sacs que leur avait envoyé Loxian.

-- C'est trop des cas ces filles, elles s'entendraient à merveille avec Archi. Toujours en train de faire les imbéciles lança-t-elle en essuyant les larmes de rire qui avaient coulés sur ses joues.

Voyant que son compagnon se demandait toujours ce qui se passait elle lui relata la discussion qu'elle avait eue avec ses amis et la réaction de deux d'entre elle, et il sourit en voyant sa compagne repartir dans un nouveau fou rire. Il sortit des affaires du sac et les passa pendant que sa compagne était à la recherche de nouveaux vêtements. Elle opta pour un pantalon patte d'ef noir assez classique, et un débardeur de la même couleur avant de passer par dessus une tunique en voile blanche. Elle enfila ses longues bottes noires et lâcha ses cheveux. Elle se maquilla légèrement les yeux et se tourna vers son compagnon qui l'attendait. Lui, il avait seulement passé un jean bleu marine, avec une chemise verte émeraude comme ses yeux, mais il était toujours autant séduisant que d'habitude. Maya s'approcha de lui sensuellement et lui chuchota à l'oreille.

-- On finira ce soir ce qu'on avait commencé.

-- Hum je ne serai pas contre moi, je suis partant dit-il en l'attrapant par la taille et de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. C'est dingue je ne peux plus me passer de toi, tu es pire que de la drogue souffla-t-il entre deux baiser.

-- C'est pareil et je n'ai aucune envie de me soigner affirma-t-elle aussi avant de l'embrasser.

Finalement à contre cœur ils décidèrent de rejoindre les autres et ils se mirent en marche jusqu'à la fameuse cour des fontaines. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien mais préféraient sans aucun doute les longs moments de silence où ils se fixaient tendrement dans les yeux et où tous leurs sentiments passaient. Ils finirent par aboutir à la grande cour que leur avait dit Jenny, elles étaient magnifiques et Harry du s'avouer qu'on reconnaissait très fortement le goût exquis des femmes pour la décoration. Il déglutit péniblement quand il se rendit compte que tous les regards étaient tournés vers eux, et le fait qu'elles baissaient toute la tête le mettait horriblement mal à l'aise. Il avait l'impression de se retrouver à ses débuts dans le monde de la magie, quand Hagrid l'avait mené la première fois sur le chemin de traverse, puis dans le poudlard express avec Ron et Herm... Il secoua la tête pour empêcher ses vieux souvenirs de refaire surface et sourit à sa compagne qui le regardait d'un air soucieux. Il pressa sa main pour lui faire comprendre de ne pas s'en faire et que tout allait bien.

-- Je me demande comment tu fais pour supporter que tout le monde baisse la tête devant toi chuchota Harry à l'oreille de sa compagne. Moi je ne supporterais pas, déjà rien qu'avec Alianté et Maki ça me met mal à l'aise là, c'est encore pire que tout je trouve.

-- Ne t'en fait pas je n'ai jamais apprécié toute ses servitudes venant des autres je suis comme toi. Je crois en l'égalité des êtres vivants. Aucune race n'est supérieure à une autre. J'en avais pas trop conscience quand j'étais petite, on m'avait toujours dit que c'était tout à faire normal cette allégeance envers moi, mais depuis que je suis avec toi j'ai vraiment compris que personne n'avait le droit de se croire supérieur aux autres lui expliqua-t-elle toujours à voix basse.

-- Alors tu n'as pas totalement perdu ton temps avec un abruti comme moi rigola doucement Harry pendant que sa compagne lui donnait un léger coup sur le derrière de la tête.

Ils arrivent en plein cœur de la place où se trouvaient déjà un bon nombre de femmes ainsi que la reine qui souriait en les voyant arrivés. Il semblait que depuis la vieille rien ne pouvait lui enlevé son sourire qu'elle avait gardé constamment graver sur le visage. Quand elle les vit arrivé s'approcher d'eux et surtout le visage légèrement anxieux du jeune homme, elle poussa une exclamation de joie. A peine Maya fut-elle devant la reine qu'elle n'eut même pas le temps de baisser la tête qu'Asclia la prit dans ses bras en la serrant très fortement. Maya sourit et lui retourna son étreinte. Harry quant à lui continuait de regarder les fontaines toutes plus originales les unes que les autres d'où s'écoulaient une eau tellement pure et tellement transparente que ça en devenait presque hypnotisant. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation par la reine qui le prit dans ses bras, ce qui ne manqua pas de le surprendre. Il la regarda ensuite comme un demeuré ce qui ne tarda pas à la faire rire, elle, ainsi que sa fille. Il sentit le rouge lui gagner les joues et sourit à son tour. Quand les salutations furent faites Maya s'excusa auprès de sa mère et traîna son compagnon vers trois jeunes filles qui le regardaient avec des yeux perçants.

-- Pourquoi elle me regarde avec ces yeux meurtriers, ces charmantes demoiselles ? demanda Harry à l'oreille de sa fiancée qui se mit à rire en entendant sa voix légèrement paniquée.

-- Ce sont mes amies mon cher ! répliqua-t-elle comme si de rien n'était pendant que le survivant tirait une drôle de tête.

-- Tu te fous de moi ?

-- Absolument pas, allez viens dépêches elles aiment pas vraiment attendre finit-elle en le tirant et en riant de ses soufflements désespérés.

Ils finirent par franchir les quelques mètres qui les séparaient des jeunes femmes et se regardèrent tous en silence, les quatre n'osant pas briser le silence. Elles avaient promis à Mayaween de faire attention à ce qu'elles diraient mais justement là elles ne savaient pas quoi dire. Maya sourit en les voyant tout les quatre aussi mal à l'aise et fit les présentation:

-- Harry, voici Jenny la rousse aux mèches blanches ce qui prouve qu'elle est la plus mature de nous toute. Ensuite Maria et Isabelle, les deux brunettes aux cheveux noirs avec les reflets rouges. Les filles je vous présente mon futur mari, Harry Potter.

-- Enchanté mesdemoiselles déclara Harry en faisant un baise main à chacune des filles qui ne purent s'empêcher de rougir.

-- Nous de même, on doit t'avouer que nous avons beaucoup entendu parlé de toi avoua jenny.

-- Oh et en bien j'espère demanda-t-il malicieusement tout en regardant du coin de l'oeil sa compagne rougir.

Maintenant la glace avait fondue, la situation était beaucoup moins risible, tout le monde semblait beaucoup plus à l'aise. Excepté Maya qui commençait à se demander pourquoi elle avait présenté son fiancé à ses amies, elle sentait venir le coup fumé surtout venant de Maria et d'Isabelle.

-- Oh oui Mayaween nous a pas mal parlé de vous hier soir surtout quand... Isabelle ne pu finir sa phrase qu'elle se fit bâillonner par la princesse qui rougissait légèrement.

-- Isabelle je crois que tu vas te taire un peu d'accord, sinon tu risque d'avoir de gros problèmes lança Mayaween en riant.

-- Non moi je suis d'accord avec elle, elle nous as beaucoup parlé de toi, de tes beaux yeux verts, de tes...

-- Je vais vous tuer toutes les deux cria la princesse en commençant à leur courir après pendant qu'elles partaient au galop.

Bientôt il ne resta que Harry et Jenny qui riaient en voyant le cinéma des jeunes filles. Finalement voulant reprendre un peu la conversation avec le compagnon de son amie, l'amazone le regarda doucement et vit dans ses yeux une profonde tendresse quand il regardait de loin la princesse.

-- Merci lança-t-elle soudainement ce qui fit sortir le jeune homme de sa rêverie.

-- Pourquoi? demanda le survivant un peu perdu.

-- Pour tout ce que tu as fait pour Maya! Avant elle se serait contentée de faire les gros yeux aux filles et elles se seraient calmées immédiatement de peur de subir ses foudres. Mais aujourd'hui, elle ri, elle sourit, elle parle à tout le monde, et surtout avec sa mère ça c'est arrangé. Dans le village avant il y avait toujours une atmosphère pesante qui y régnait, la princesse et la reine aussi mère et fille soient-elle, étaient toujours en constante opposition. Quand elles étaient ensemble dans un même lieu, ça finissait souvent mal. Maya disait un truc, sa mère la reprenait, puis furieuse Maya partait et il se pouvait qu'on ne la revoie pas de plusieurs jours. On ne sait et saurait sûrement jamais où elle allait mais maintenant je ne pense pas que cela se reproduira. Et c'est grâce à toi, tu as réussi à briser les barrières, à la comprendre, à la rassurer, même si c'était inconsciemment. Elle est heureuse et c'est tout ce qui compte. Elle tient beaucoup à toi, en tout cas elle tient plus à toi qu'à nous.

-- Non je ne pense pas que vous passiez au second plan pour elle. Même si elle avait beaucoup de rancune pour sa mère, elle adore son peuple, partout où nous sommes allée ensemble elle représentait toute la féminité que vous lui avez apprise. Elle est, et demeurera à jamais une amazone. Tu dis que je l'ai aidée mais je pense que c'est plutôt le contraire, je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'elle vous as raconté sur moi, si elle vous a dit mon enfance, mes problèmes, mais sans elle je peux t'assurer que je ne serai plus là aujourd'hui. Alors si je dois en conclure quelques petites choses de ce que tu m'as dit et de mes propres conclusions, on s'est tout les deux sauvés. Je l'aime, ça c'est sur, je l'aime plus que ma propre vie, je me battrais pour elle, et je gagnerais pour elle.

-- Tu es sage Harry Potter, j'ai quelques années de plus que Maya et toi, mais j'ai rarement vu des jeunes gens aussi sérieux à votre age. Quiconque vous voit ensemble ne peut douter de vous. Vous avez un lien qui vous unit, vous ne faites presque qu'un. Cela pourra vous aidez à de nombreuses reprises, personne ne pourra jamais vous séparez si vous avez toujours cette pureté de sentiments qui vous relie.

-- Ne t'en fais pas si j'aurais pu choisir déclara Harry en s'adossant à une fontaine et en s'asseyant nonchalamment par terre, je ne serai pas devenu ce que je suis aujourd'hui. Maintenant je sais que Maya ne vous a presque rien dit sur moi et je l'en remercie. Tu veux savoir comment je le sais demanda-t-il malicieusement à la jeune femme qui le regardait septique et aussi un peu surprise.

-- Bah vu que tu as l'air assez sur et serein, alors oui en effet je voudrais savoir.

-- La façon dont tu as dit que nous étions sérieux, si tu connaîtrais mon passé, je doute que tu aurais eu l'audace de le dire souffla-t-il en fermant les yeux en sentant les doux rayons du soleil sur sa peau.

-- Il est aussi dure que ça? s'exclama l'amazone légèrement fébrile quant à la prochaine réponse de Harry.

-- Ça dépend du point de vue où tu te places! Si avoir au trousse un mage noir psychopathe qui veut vous tuer après avoir assassiné vos parents, n'est pas grand choses alors il n'est pas aussi dure que vous le pensez jeune demoiselle.

-- Il suffit de vous battre, ce n'est pas possible demanda Jenny d'une voix légèrement tremblante.

-- Oui il suffit de se battre mais je suis en mesure de me battre contre lui que depuis peu, et je suis loin de pouvoir remporter la victoire. Je l'affronte depuis que j'ai 11ans, j'ai vu des choses dans ma vie qui pourrait vous faire faire des cauchemars jusqu'à la fin des temps. Mais ne t'en fais pas je me battrais et je l'aurais ce serpent visqueux déclara Harry d'une voix rauque, les yeux toujours fermés.

Jenny qui regardait au loin allait répliqué quelques choses mais ses mots restèrent bloqués dans sa gorge quand il vit le jeune homme un léger sourire aux lèvres et entourés d'un halo de lumière argenté qui semblait partir de son dos. Après un moment de contemplation de cette lumière si pure, ils entendirent au loin des éclats de rire, et le survivant ouvrit les yeux, et la lumière disparut d'un coup ce qui la fit sursauté. Ils se mirent à rire légèrement quand ils virent la princesse revenir triomphante, ses amies complètement trempées derrière elle. La princesse se jeta dans les bras du survivant en riant et l'embrassa tendrement.

-- Alors de quoi de beau est-ce que vous avez parlé? demanda-t-elle quand elle daigna se décrocher du cou du jeune homme.

-- C'est top secret déclara Jenny avec un sourire.

La jeune princesse fit la moue et se tourna désespérément vers son fiancé en lui faisant les yeux de chiens battus. Il s'éloigna en riant tout en mettant ses doigts en croix.

-- Vade rétro satanas

-- Allez s'il te plaiiiiiit supplia-t-elle en s'approchant sensuellement de lui.

-- Nan Jenny a raison c'est top secret, personnes ne doit le savoir lâcha-t-il ses yeux resplendissant de malice.

Soudain un cri aigu retentit dans non loin d'eux, là où devait se trouver toutes les amazones. Harry et Maya, les instincts et leurs réflexes dès plus développés se mirent à courir en direction du bruit pendant que les trois autres jeunes filles mettaient plus de temps à réagir. Ils arrivèrent à la place, et sourirent devant la débandade qui s'offrait à eux. Maki et Alianté, avaient du apparaître comme à leur habitude dans des éclats de luminosité mais aujourd'hui ils avaient du le faire en arrivant pile où se trouvaient des amazones et elles s'étaient mises à hurler. Sachant qu'ils ne craignaient absolument rien, ils s'approchèrent des deux oiseaux en ignorant les mises en gardes des femmes, et les phoenix vinrent se poser doucement sur leurs épaules en poussant un joyeux trémolo qui apaisa les protestations des femmes.

-- Alors pourquoi vous êtes venus comme ça en faisant peur à tout le monde demanda Harry en phoenixi avec un regard faussement réprobateur qui cachait bien son amusement.

-- Nous avons un message de votre parrain, il rigolait beaucoup avec votre famille quand il nous l'a donné.

-- Et qu'est ce que c'est? demanda Maya perplexe aussi en phoenixi ce qui stupéfia son peuple.

-- Regardez le magazine que je porte expliqua Maki, il y a une page marquée, vous devriez regarder.

Harry prit le magazine en question, et tourna les pages avant de tomber sur le fameux article dont parlait Maki. Il ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en voyant la photo qui se trouvait sur toute une page. Maya se demandant ce qui se passait prit le journal des mains de son compagnon qui ne réagit pas et se mit à rire sans pouvoir s'arrêter en voyant la même photo. Il s'agissait d'une photo d'eux deux ensemble lorsqu'ils avaient été sur scène la veille de l'anniversaire au survivant:

_Les stars de demain sont nées._

_Chers amis lecteurs, il y a quelques jours et comme depuis plusieurs semaines déjà un grand concours de chant s'est déroulé dans un club de Londres. Jamais nous n'en avions parlé autant car jamais nous n'avions eut des personnes aussi douées. En effet les deux jeunes gens qui se trouve sur la photo ci contre, on réussi en 10 minutes à faire une composition digne des plus grands. Ils ont emballés la pièce comme aucun de l'avait jamais fait._

_Néanmoins un problème persiste, nous ne savons en aucun cas qui ils sont. Le peu de chose que l'on a pu trouvé vient de la bouche directe du jeune homme qui a avoué pendant la soirée qu'il était le fils de James et Lily Potter qui rappelons le furent et restent de grands compositeur de la chanson Anglaise et même internationale. Mais le nom Potter est aussi signe d'une des plus prestigieuse famille dans la hiérarchie Anglaise mais aussi l'une des plus mystérieuses. Nous ne savons rien sur la jeune fille qui l'accompagne excepté qu'il s'agit de sa fiancée._

_C'est pourquoi aujourd'hui cher lecteur nous lançons une recherche aux informations sur ces deux jeunes personnes des plus prometteuse. Ce sont les stars de demain avec un talent des plus incroyable. Alors tous à vos appareils photos._

_Edward Lafuite._

Maya se remit à rire pendant que Harry restait sous le choc, décidément il ne pouvait jamais avoir la paix. Il sourit en voyant sa compagne limite en train de tomber par terre. Il se tourna vers Alianté et défit la lettre qui l'accompagnait, et sans qu'il n'ait pu dire quelques choses les deux oiseaux disparurent dans un éclat de lumière. Il souffla et ouvrit la lettre de son parrain.

_Hello filleul,_

_Loxian_ _nous a rassuré dès hier soir en nous disant qu'il avait eu des nouvelles de vous et que vous alliez bien._

_MAIS NE REFAIT JAMAIS CA!_

_Tu nous as foutu une de ces trouilles, on se faisait un sang d'encre pour toi. Tu avais le ventre en sang j'espère que tu as bien réaliser l'état dans lequel tu étais. Et Maya? Nous voulions savoir pourquoi tu l'avais fais rentré aussi vite? Elle est très douée pour se battre!_

_En tout cas je pense que tu as pris connaissance de l'article te concernant toi et maya et saches que nous avons bien ri en le voyant. Nous somme allés nous renseigné et le producteur nous a demandé de te demander (tu arrives à suivre là?) si l'enregistrement qu'il avait fait lors de la soirée pouvait être utilisé. Je ne fait que passer le message mais sache que tu es très recherché dans le monde moldu._

_Bon je te laisse et j'espère que tu ne pestes pas trop contre tout le monde_

_Je t'embrasse_

_Bisous_

_Patmol._

Harry souffla et tendit la lettre à sa compagne qui riait toujours. Les amazones regardaient toujours les jeunes gens avec des yeux incrédules surtout pour la princesse. C'était presque la première fois qu'il l'a voyait rire aussi sincèrement. Avant quand elle riait c'était toujours cyniquement, ou à contre coeur. Les trois amies de la princesse ainsi que sa mère s'approchèrent d'eux et la reine ramassa le magazine qui était tombé par terre, elle ouvrit les yeux d'incrédulité devant la photo qui se trouvait sur la page. Elle regarda sa fille qui lisait la lettre avec sourire puis se décida enfin à parler.

-- Qu'est ce que c'est que ça?

-- C'est un magazine qui va pas pour arranger nos affaires sur terre souffla le survivant dépité.

-- Oh allez Ryry c'est pas si grave que ça, c'est même plutôt drôle non?

-- Oui si tu le dis, je crois que je vais écrire une réponse à Sirius, on dirait que j'ai trois ans avec lui. C'est limite si il ne m'aurait pas mit un fessé si il aurait pu venir ici.

-- Ça prouve qu'il tient à toi! justifia l'amazone en venant passer ses bras autour de son cou. Il a pensé tellement longtemps tout avoir perdu que maintenant qu'il a tout retrouvé il ne veut plus perdre personne.

-- Je sais ne t'en fais pas mais en attendant je ne sais pas ce que je vais répondre pour ce truc

Harry souffla avant de se perdre dans les yeux de sa fiancée, plus rien autour d'eux n'avait d'importance. Ils ne remarquaient pas les visages stupéfiaient des amazones ni les bribes de paroles que s'échangeaient les trois amazone et la reine.

-- Bon je crois que nous avons deux trois choses à savoir déclara-t-elle en les faisant ainsi sursauter et rougir.

-- Plus tard maman, pour le moment allons manger et je ferais visiter le coin à Harry.

-- Espérons qu'on ne rencontre pas mon vieil ami lança piteusement Harry en s'asseyant à coté de Maya qui était elle-même à coté de la reine.

Maya lui tapa légèrement la tête, et sourit quand elle le vit lui tirer la langue. La reine sourit en les voyant si heureux, et faisant résonner légèrement son couteau contre son verre elle demanda le silence qu'elle obtint immédiatement. Elle se leva et commença son discours:

-- Chères amazones...


	64. Revanche sur le vilage

_**Voila je vous met un nouveau chapitre que personnellement je n'aime pas !**_

_**Je dois y aller, je suis convoquée**_

**_Bzou_** **_tous_**

_**Le prochain chapitre sera la semaine prochaine**_

_**63 : Revanche sur le vilage**_

-- Chères amazones, nous sommes réunies en ce jour exceptionnel, pour le retour de ma fille. Comme vous vous en êtes toutes rendu compte et que je vous avait déjà prévenu, elle est revenue avec un homme Harry Potter expliqua la reine avec un sourire alors que tout les regards se posaient sur le couple. Je sais qu'il est contre notre principe d'avoir des hommes dans le village mais il s'agit après tout du futur mari de votre princesse.

A l'entente de cette phrase, il y eut de véritables exclamations dans le rang des amazones, les plus âgées expliquant ce que le concept de mariage impliquait, aux plus jeunes. Pendant ce temps Mayaween s'était légèrement raidie face au tumulte causé par son peuple, elle avait peur et sans s'en rendre compte elle repris son ancien masque d'indifférence qu'elle n'utilisait désormais qu'en de rares occasions.

-- Maintenant sur ce point je vais vous parlez en tant que mère et non en tant que reine. Je suis fière que ma fille ait défié tous nos principes pour suivre son coeur. Ce jeune homme à toute ma confiance, il l'a sauvé, et je lui en serai reconnaissante pour le reste de ma vie.

Cette fois ci ce fut un silence total, chacune avait l'air de réfléchir sur ce que venait de dire Asclia. Puis soudain sans que personne ne s'en rende compte des applaudissements retentirent, ils regardèrent tous et virent Maria, Jenny, et Isabelle levées en train de regarder les deux amoureux et dont Maya leur faisait un regard des plus reconnaissant. Bientôt toute les petites filles les suivirent dans leurs applaudissements ne sachant même pas ce que cela impliquait et plusieurs minutes après les autres se levèrent également.

-- Je suis ravie que vous soyez d'accord avec ces choix. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer vraiment pourquoi elle est revenu reprit plus sombrement la reine. Il y a quelques temps une amazone en qui tout le monde avait confiance, a trahi notre peuple pour se mettre au service d'un monstre, d'un assassin sans fois ni loi qui ne pense qu'à une seule chose: s'emparer et régner sur l'univers. Votre princesse a demandé à pouvoir la juger et je lui accorde ce droit, pour la simple et bonne raison qu'elle est la seule parmi nous qui ait rencontré le mage noir pour qui elle nous a trahi.

-- Merci mère je suis honorée de ce privilège, je ferai du mieux que je pourrais pour que je ne vous déçoive pas déclara Mayaween reconnaissante en baissant la tête.

-- Ne t'en fais pas on te fais confiance, maintenant que le festin commence.

Toutes les amazones félicitèrent la reine pour son discours et se mirent à manger dans la bonne humeur. Les trois amies à Maya étaient venues à leur table pour pouvoir mieux discuter avec la princesse. Tout le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, seul Harry restait silencieux dans son coin, il avait un étrange pressentiment et il ne savait pas ce que c'était. Décidant de laisser cela un peu de coté, il regarda le spectacle qui s'offrait à lui, tout respirait la bonne humeur et la princesse parlait activement avec ses amis de tout et de rien, elle discutait juste pour dire de discuter. Il sourit quand il la vit leur tirer la langue pour un sujet qu'il n'avait même pas compris. Sans même s'en rendre compte, il sortit un stylo de sa poche avec un bout de papier et commença à écrire ce qui lui passait par la tête.

Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne senti même pas sa compagne se pencher sur son épaule pour voir ce qu'il écrivait. Il ne vit pas non plus son petit sourire malicieux, ni les regards légèrement perplexes des amazones qui se trouvaient à sa table. Elle rapprocha lentement sa main du stylo qui ne grattait plus le papier et s'en empara ce qui fit sursauter le survivant. Elle profita de sa surprise pour s'emparer aussi de la feuille et elle aussi se mit à écrire à la suite du premier couplet.

Elle finit par écrire le refrain qu'elle pensait bien, et lui tendit fièrement en souriant comme lorsqu'un enfant a fait un très joli dessin. Harry reprit la feuille en souriant et se mit à lire ce que sa compagne avait fait et sembla réfléchir à ce que ça pourrait donner. Il mit une ou deux notes et des intonations au dessus de quelques mots.

-- Alors c'est bien comme ça? demanda-t-elle fièrement.

-- Je crois que j'ai finit par déteindre sur toi plus que je ne le pensais rit Harry. Alors maintenant dit moi ce que tu en penses avec les modifications.

Maya lui tira la langue avant de reprendre la mine boudeuse.

-- Tu sais bien que j'y comprends rien à ce charabia.

A la table personne ne parlait attendant qu'on leur explique, et ce silence soudain avait interpellé quelques unes des tables qui se trouvaient non loin d'eux, et ainsi de suite personne ne parlait et tous fixait la jeune princesse en train de parler avec son compagnon. Il se mit à écrire une suite à ce que sa compagne avait écrit, et quand elle voulu jeté un coup d'oeil dessus, il s'empara du papier et la mit hors de portée de sa compagne. Elle se pencha un peu plus contre lui et tendit la main pour pouvoir attraper le papier mais en riant il leva le bras un peu plus ce qui l'éloigna encore plus.

-- Allez s'il te plaiiit Ryry supplia-t-elle avec ses beaux yeux violet tout en levant le bras pour essayer d'intercepter le papier.

Pour réponse le survivant sourit malicieusement en ne baissant absolument pas le bras. Maya voyant que sa supplique n'avait aucun impact se mit à sourire diaboliquement et se leva pour essayer de s'emparer de la chanson. Mais Harry avait vu le coup venir et s'était levé également. La princesse légèrement surprise par ce réflexe perdit l'équilibre et se retrouva blottit dans les bras de son fiancé. Elle l'embrassa furtivement avant de déclarer:

-- De toute manière je la connaîtrais tôt au tard.

-- Ah bon tu en as l'air bien sur reprit le survivant avec le même sourire.

-- Tu n'oserais pas quand même s'exclama-t-elle en mettant ses poings sur ses hanches.

Harry allait répondre quand un raclement de gorge les sortit tout les deux de leur monde. Ils tournèrent la tête et virent toutes les amazones en train de les regarder plus ou moins étonnées. Ils se mirent à rougir puis en se regardant éclatèrent de rire tout en se rasseyant. Les trois amies de la princesse la regardèrent légèrement surprises, jamais au grand jamais elle avait ris comme ça auparavant ou du moins pas lors des grandes réceptions devant tout le monde.

-- C'est pas possible ça t'es un vrai gamin balança Maya en essuyant quelques larmes qui avaient coulé sur ses joues pendant son rire.

-- On verra ça se soir lui susurra-t-il à l'oreille en la faisant rougir jusqu'à la racine des cheveux.

-- Crétin lança-t-elle en lui donnant un coup derrière la tête.

-- Alors les filles vous parliez de quoi? demanda le survivant aux amies de la princesse pour changer un peu de sujet.

-- On parlait de l'apprentissage que vous aviez fait chez les elfes et ce qui c'était passé chez toi répondit Jenny sans vraiment réfléchir.

-- Chez moi répéta sombrement le survivant en murmurant avant de reprendre d'une voix qu'il espéra joyeuse, alors elle vous a raconté tout ce qui c'est passé chez Archi c'est un sacrée phénomène celui là.

-- Oui elle nous as raconté tout ce qui c'était passé répliqua joyeusement Maria.

Sur ce le jeune homme et les amazones se mirent à parler avec frénésie. Maya aussi essayait de suivre la conversation mais elle avait vu que quelques choses avait dérangé son fiancé quand les filles lui avait parlé de chez lui. Finalement à sa grande joie le repas arriva à son terme et tous se levèrent, les amazones demandèrent à la princesse de rester avec elle pour qu'elle puisse discuter de nouveau ensemble, mais elle refusa en souriant. Elle salua sa mère et ses amies et tira son ami, qui lui faisait un sourire triste car il savait qu'elle allait encore lui faire la morale. Ils déambulèrent en silence dans le village désert, et s'engouffrèrent dans la forêt, ils repassèrent par la prairie et allèrent dans la forêt d'en face.

-- Faut que tu arrêtes de penser que tu n'as pas de vie sur terre lâcha-t-elle au bout d'un moment.

-- Je sais répondit doucement le survivant, mais je n'arrive pas à m'y faire, tu sais maintenant les maraudeurs sont de nouveaux réunis, ils sont avec leurs compagnes, et moi a part mon combat contre Voldemort il n'y a rien qui vraiment me retient dans mon monde. Maintenant je veux être avec toi c'est tout ce qui compte et tout ce que je sais.

La princesse stoppa et l'embrassa tendrement pour lui montrer qu'elle ressentait la même chose. Soudain ils sursautèrent en entendant des brindilles de bois se briser. Puis se fut un grognement qu'ils entendirent et un ours apparut.

-- Alors comme ça, c'est moi qui abusait demanda Harry sur ses gardes.

-- Mon dieu comment tu peux faire de l'humour dans des moments pareils c'est incroyable lâcha la jeune fille.

L'ours grogna une nouvelle fois et se lança sur le couple qui se mit à courir pour fuir. Harry se mit à rire en disant:

-- Ça me rappelle vaguement quelque chose.

Et en effet ils débouchèrent sur le bord de la falaise. Maya sourit et se lança dans le vide en faisant une saut magnifique et arriva dans un plouf sonore dans la rivière. Harry la suivit au moment où la patte de l'ours allait l'accrocher. Comme la première fois il sentit le froid s'insinuer dans chaque parcelle de son être mais cette fois ci, il remonta à la surface et rejoignit sa compagne qui l'attendait sur la berge en riant.

-- D'accord je ne dirais plus rien, je ne pensais pas du tout qu'on allait se retrouver pourchassés par ton ami.

Harry sourit et enleva sa chemise qui dégoulinait et regarda un peu autour de lui. C'était là qu'il avait rencontré sa compagne et aussi sur cette berge qu'il avait vu les phoenix. Il reporta son attention sur sa compagne qui était allongé par terre et qui avait fermé les yeux pour se faire sécher au soleil. Il s'approcha lentement d'elle sans qu'elle ne s'en aperçoive et une fois au dessus d'elle, il essora sa chemise qui fit sursauté la jeune femme qui ouvrit les yeux. Elle se leva effarouchée et regarda le jeune homme qui souriait d'un air innocent. Sans signe avant coureur elle se jeta sur lui et le fit basculer dans l'herbe, elle se mit à califourchon sur lui et le bloqua avec ses jambes.

-- Que pensiez vous faire monsieur Potter demanda-t-elle d'une voix malicieuse tout en essorant à son tour ses cheveux sur le torse de son compagnon.

-- Je ne sais pas un coup de folie soudain sûrement, j'ai vu une sublime femme et j'ai voulu attiré son attention c'est tout madame le juge.

-- Prisonnier Potter, vous êtes déclaré coupable lâcha doucement la jeune femme avant de s'emparer légèrement de ses lèvres.

Leur baiser fut chaste comme si c'était la première fois, puis elle entrouvrit les lèvres pour recevoir en elle la langue chaude de son compagnon. Elle gémit de plaisir et se coucha sur son compagnon sans jamais interrompre le baiser. Il semblait qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'oxygène, seul la présence de l'autre leur permettait de respirer. Quand ils se séparèrent finalement à contre coeur, elle passa ses bras sous sa nuque et se blottit tendrement contre son torse pendant qu'il répandait une pluie de petits baiser dans son cou. Elle frissonna de plaisir quand elle sentit la peau douce des mains de son amant dans son dos. Elle sentit qu'il détachait habilement son soutien gorge. Elle même répliqua à cette douce caresse en passant sa main dans le pantalon de son compagnon pour aller caresser les fesses fermes de celui-ci. S'en suivirent alors plusieurs jeux érotiques qui consistaient à donner le plus de plaisir à l'autre pour le combler le moment venu. Quand ce moment arriva, le soleil était à son apogée et la tension de leur corps aussi, Maya criait grâce à son compagnon tout en lui pressant les fesses pour qu'il aillent encore plus loin en elle. Ce contraste excitait le jeune homme qui finalement se vida en elle tout en criant son prénom dans un dernier cri. La jeune fille, elle, le rejoignit dans son orgasme. Comme à son habitude elle l'emprisonna dans ses jambes et caressa tendrement son dos en sueur.

-- Je t'aime ma puce déclara-t-il en se blottissant contre sa poitrine nue.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime, et je t'aimerais toute la vie répondit-elle en renversant la situation pour se trouver sur son compagnon, elle se cala dans ses bras et s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte.

Harry l'esprit un peu moins embrumé par le plaisir, se rendit compte qu'ils auraient pu se faire surprendre ou autre chose. Il claqua des doigts en se concentrant énormément et ils se retrouvèrent habillés. C'était la première fois qu'il faisait ça, d'habitude il métamorphosait juste les vêtements qu'ils portaient sur eux, mais là il avait du tout matérialisé et c'était encore plus dure qu'il ne le pensait à l'origine. Il ferma lui aussi les yeux en serrant Maya un peu plus contre son coeur. Il ne s'endormit pas mais ne vit pas non plus une lueur or et argent sortir de son dos et les entourer comme une barrière protectrice avant de devenir transparente. Sortant de ses pensées, il regarda le soleil puis sa montre qui avait survécu au voyage, cette fois ci, et vit qu'il commençait à se faire tard. Il regarda sa compagne, et vit qu'elle dormait si bien qu'il n'eut pas le coeur de la réveiller. Il se leva et la prit précautionneusement dans ses bras. Inconsciemment elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se blottit contre son torse musclé. Il sourit et fit appel juste à ses ailes d'anges et s'envola dans le ciel en prenant aussi sa vue dorée, heureusement qu'il y avait un lien qui reliait l'amazone au village sinon il n'aurait jamais pu retrouvé le chemin. Il sourit quand il se posa, il y eut deux petites filles de 3,4 ans qui l'approchèrent et qui vinrent regarder la princesse d'un regard étrange en la voyant dormir. Une des petites filles, fit un chuuuuut pas du tout discret à son amie pour lui dire de ne pas faire de bruit de peur de réveiller Maya. Harry sourit devant leur air enfantin, et emmena la jeune femme à ses appartements, et son sourire s'agrandit en voyant les petites filles le suivre. Il ouvrit la porte du pied et une des fillettes lâcha un cri étranglé comme si il venait de faire le pire sacrilège possible en donnant un coup de pied dans la porte de la princesse. Il posa la princesse sur le lit, la recouvrit d'un drap fin, et rigola légèrement quand il vit que les fillettes l'attendaient dehors avec des petites frimousses toutes mignonnes. Il allait ressortir quand il vit la guitare de Sanaë parmi tout ce que Loxian leur avait envoyer, il la prit en la mettant sur son dos et sortit sans faire de bruit. Il referma la porte et regarda les petites filles qui attendaient visiblement qu'il leur explique ce qu'il avait sur le dos.

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe?

-- Ché koi cha? demanda une petite blondinette avec son doigt dans la bouche, tout en montrant la guitare.

-- C'est une guitare pour jouer de la musique, je vous montrerai si vous voulez mais vous vous appeler comment toute les deux?

-- Moi je chuis malichia, et elle ch'est Emichie répondit la petite fille qui avait encore son doigt dans la bouche.

-- Euh je suppose que c'est Malicia et Emilie si tu enlèves ton doigt de ta bouche demanda Harry en souriant. Moi je suis Harry.

-- Vi on sait répondit la dénommée Emilie, on a aussi une autre copine, mais elle est malade à cause de Sylvia, tout le monde était très en colère, et elle avait plein de rouge sur elle. On nous interdit d'aller la voir, vous croyez que c'est grave.

Harry réfléchit à vitesse grand V, il se souvenait de la petite fille étrangement pale qui se trouvait dans l'infirmerie. Il avait ressentit une chose assez surprenante en la regardant mais il avait mis ça sur le compte de la fatigue. Mais maintenant tout s'expliquait, il sentit quelqu'un qui tirait sur sa chemise et vit Malicia:

-- Je suis sure qu'elle va vite se remettre, vous en faites pas, j'irai la voir avec Maya pour lui dire que vous avez hâte de la revoir!

-- Ça veut dire quoi hâte, et c'est qui Maya demanda Emilie pendant que Malicia secouait la tête.

-- Ça veut dire que vous voulez la revoir très vite, et Maya, c'est la princesse. Vous savez la jeune femme que je portais tout à l'heure.

-- Ahhhhh viiiiii, elle est très belle. Bon c'est quoi ça redemanda la petite fille.

Le survivant sourit en se demandant si son enfant serait comme ça aussi, vouloir tout savoir. Si il hériterait de son caractère fouineur il n'y aurait aucun doute qu'il sera très curieux. Il emmena les fillettes un peu à l'écart pour ne pas réveiller sa fiancée avec la guitare et s'assit dans un coin d'herbe qu'il avait vu du ciel. Il prit sa guitare et expliqua aux petites filles:

-- Voila ça sert à jouer de la musique, on gratte les fils qui sont là et ça fait une mélodie.

Voyant qu'elles ne comprenaient pas grand chose, il se mit à jouer un petit air et elles poussèrent des grands "oh" de surprise avec des yeux émerveillés. Il finit de jouer tout en improvisant, il ne savait pas du tout ce qu'il faisait mais ça l'amusait et les fillettes semblaient s'amuser comme des dingues. Une dizaine de minutes plus tard il sentit des bras lui passer sur le torse par derrière et il sourit.

-- Bien dormie?

-- Moui mais il manquait un bon oreiller, j'ai perdu le mien tu ne l'aurais pas vu par le plus grand des hasards.

-- Non je l'ai pas vu s'exclama le survivant avant de se tourner vers les fillettes, et vous les filles vous avez vu l'oreiller de mademoiselle?

-- Nan ché po vu moi répondit bêtement Malicia qui pensait à un vrai coussin.

Maya sourit devant l'air interrogateur des petites et s'approchèrent doucement d'elles, elles semblaient réfléchir sur quelques choses puis soudain Emilie prit la tête à Malicia en appuyant dessus et elle même fit pareille devant Maya.

-- Bonjour mademoiselle la princesse.

-- Bonjour aussi à vous jeunes filles rit-elle en faisant une révérence, alors il a été gentil avec vous Harry?

-- Voui il a chouer avec cha, chétè chuper choli, on a bien rigoler confia Malicia

-- Vous voulez allez voir comment il joue au calima demanda-t-elle dans un souffle comme si c'était un secret très important.

-- Ah viiii crièrent-elles de joie.

-- Euhh Maya hésita Harry en se levant et en remettant sa guitare sur son dos.

-- Ne t'en fait pas tu connais, allez les filles on y va.

Les filles crièrent un oui retentissant et poussèrent ensuite un cri joyeux quand Harry prit Malicia dans ses bras et que Maya fit de même avec Emilie. Harry suivait la princesse mais il ne savait même pas où elle les emmenait. Dans le village tout le monde les regardait avec surprise en se demandant où ils allaient. Ils arrivèrent devant une nouvelle battisse qui était gardée par deux soldats.

-- Ouvrez-nous s'il vous plait demanda la princesse.

-- Nous allons devoir en informer son altesse la reine auparavant répondit une des amazones.

-- Faites ce que vous croyez devoir faire mais je n'ai pas besoin de vous finit par dire Maya en lançant un alohomora qui ouvrit les portes toutes seules et qui fit sursauté les amazones.

-- Bah y fait tout noir ichi s'exclama Malicia.

-- Lumos jeta en écho la voix du survivant. C'est mieux comme ça?

-- Viii acquiesça la petite fille en bougeant frénétiquement la tête de bas en haut.

-- C'est ça la calima expliqua Maya en souriant en montrant un beau piano blanc.

Le jeune homme reposa la petite fille au sol et alla s'asseoir derrière l'instrument, il fit craquer ses doigts et les posa doucement sur les touches du piano. Et comme d'habitude il ne fallu pas plus de 10 secondes avant qu'une merveilleuse mélodie ne retentisse dans la salle. Les fillettes applaudissaient comme des folles en dansant sur l'air qu'il jouait pendant que Maya regardaient son compagnon rire et s'amuser.

-- Dites les filles vous voulez que je vous joue une chanson très drôle qu'il y a chez moi pour les enfants, demanda-t-il d'un coup avec un sourire malicieux.

Les filles sautèrent de joie pendant que la princesse commençait à se demander quelle bêtise il allait sortir, mais ça lui plaisait de le voir devenir de temps en temps l'adolescent qu'il aurait du être si on ne lui avait pas volé aussi injustement son passé. Il commença à jouer et elle su directement que ça allait être loufoque surtout quand il se mit à chanter les paroles complètement dingues.

Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des gentils, des tout doux  
Des géants, des tout fous  
Un bisou sur la joue  
Un bisou dans le cou  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous

Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH  
Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH  
Des bisous, des bisous  
Des milliers de bisous  
et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH

Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Et pour me dire merci  
Il m'en fait lui aussi   
Des gentils, des mimis  
Des grands et des petits  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous

Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des bisous en couleurs  
Qui viennent du fond du coeur  
Des bisous roses et bleus  
Pour qu'il soit très heureux  
Des bisous jaunes et blancs  
Pour qu'il soit très content

Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH  
Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH  
Des bisous, des bisous  
Des milliers de bisous  
et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH

Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des bisous d'amitié  
Des bisous de gaieté  
Des bisous de soleil  
Plein de mille merveilles  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous

Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Des gentils, des tout doux  
Des géants, des tout fous  
Un bisou sur la joue  
Un bisou dans le cou  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous

Des bisous partout OUH OUH OUH OUH  
Sur le nez dans le cou OUH OUH OUH OUH   
Des bisous, des bisous  
Des milliers de bisous  
et encore des bisous OUH OUH OUH OUH

Les filles s'amusaient comme des dingues, et elles s'amusèrent à reprendre avec lui les dernières paroles, et Maya les suivit aussi dans leur rire.

Moi à mon Bisounours  
Je lui fais des bisous  
Et pour me dire merci  
Il m'en fait lui aussi   
Des gentils, des mimis  
Des grands et des petits  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous

Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours  
Il adore les bisous  
Car mon p'tit Bisounours   
Il adore les bisous

(Les bisous des bisounours ?)

(NDA : Gomen j'ai pété un cable --')

Quand il eut fini tout le monde se mit à rire, et les petites réclamèrent encore des chansons, en poussant Maya à aller jouer avec lui. Elle se mit vers les Tam-tam et les mit à coté pour faire différentes sonorités comme pour la batterie. Ensemble ils se remirent à jouer, leurs voix se mélangeant dans une harmonie extraordinaire et quand le morceau fut fini ils entendirent des applaudissements. Au fond de la salle se trouvaient plusieurs amazones dont la reine, les amies de Maya et quelques personnes en plus.

-- Ainsi donc tu as enfin fini par apprendre à jouer d'un instrument déclara la reine en souriant, ce qui fit grimacer Maya.

-- J'ai toujours su en jouer mère, mais je ne voulais pas le faire, c'est tout à fait différent répliqua la princesse. Tout comme tu ne m'as jamais vu danser mais je sais parfaitement danser.

-- Ah oui jeune demoiselle je ne vous ai jamais vu dans mon cour d'apprentissage, déclara une amazone d'age assez mur. Il est de nature assez connu qu'il n'y a que les cours de combat auxquels vous assistiez avec fougue.

-- C'est pas bien de sécher les cours Maya déclara malicieusement son fiancé.

Elle lui tira la langue avant de reprendre avec dérision:

-- Si vous ne m'en croyez pas capable, mettez moi au défi dans n'importe quel domaine et nous verrons, j'ai le temps.

-- Si vous le souhaitez tant que ça princesse, nous allons voir si vous savez reproduire la « Mia de Scala en minor ».

La princesse plissa des yeux pendant que de nombreuses personnes laissaient s'échapper des exclamations de surprise.

-- C'est quoi ce truc? demanda la survivant un peu perdu.

-- C'est un morceau de classique des plus dures à réaliser expliqua la princesse en phoenixi, peu d'amazones arrivent à la faire, je suis même pas sur que ma mère y arrive. Mais bon comme tu disais pour Dumby, la vieille va s'y casser les dents. Je ne laisserais plus personnes me marcher sur les pieds, plus jamais. Elle me cherche elle va me trouver, je vais lui faire le show son et lumière comme les mecs avaient dit dans ce bar. Maintenant regardes et admires, je suis peut-être enceinte mais pas incapable.

Harry sourit sachant qu'elle allait sortir le grand jeu. Et il le su d'avance quand il vit l'air complètement abasourdi des femmes qui se demandaient si elle allait vraiment danser ça et encore plus si elle allait danser dans cette tenue avec des talons aussi hauts. Elle se plaça au centre et se tint droite en fléchissant légèrement la jambe gauche derrière la droite et en tendant élégamment les bras vers le ciel. Elle fit signe à l'amazone qui se trouvait derrière le piano qu'elle pouvait commencer et dès la première note une forte lumière aveugla tout le monde sauf Harry qui s'y attendait, et Maya était maintenant habillée d'une longue robe en voiles bleu-vert absolument magnifique, elle avait au pied seulement des légers petits chaussons qui ne devaient être là que pour lui permettre une adhésion au sol. Elle commença à se mouvoir avec une élégance qui fit envie à Emilie et Malicia qui la regardait avec des yeux émerveillés. Maya continuait, elle avait le visage concentré comme si tout ce qu'elle faisait étaient chronométrés à la seconde prête. Le survivant entendit derrière lui la reine et les amies à Maya retenir leurs souffles et prier en même temps, et en effet elle s'était lancée dans un enchaînement des plus complexes. Elle faisait des saltos, des pointes, des vrilles sans jamais perdre le rythme et faire le moindre faux pas. Finalement la musique ralentit pour finir par mourir complètement, et Maya s'immobilisa dans la même position qu'elle était au début mais cette fois ci un petit sourire victorieux ornait son visage. La reine se mit à applaudir, en regardant sa fille d'un regard fier. La princesse relâcha ses muscles et se jeta dans les bras de son compagnon, avant de l'embrasser tendrement comme pour évacuer toute l'adrénaline qu'elle avait dans le corps.

-- Je l'ai bien eut cette vieille peau cria-t-elle de joie en phoenixi, alors tu en as pensé quoi?

-- Magnifique, je sais maintenant pourquoi je ressemble à rien quand je danse avec toi, répliqua penaud le jeune homme.

-- Mais non, ne dit pas ça, ce n'est pas vrai, et puis moi quand je me bats à coté de toi on dirait une petite minette qui sort de nulle part et qui ne sais pas se battre. Et puis moi je t'aime comme tu es, c'est comme ça et c'est tout. Alors pour me faire plaisir m'accorderais-tu cette petite danse demanda-t-elle en l'implorant du regard.

-- Tu veux vraiment lui en mettre plein la tête à cette femme? demanda malicieusement le jeune homme en sachant ce que voulait la jeune femme.

Cette dernière fit un sourire démoniaque et invoqua d'une incantation une musique qu'elle avait entendu une fois chez Harry et qu'elle avait adoré. Un tango cent pour cent sud américain, qui laissèrent perplexes les amazones qui ne trouvèrent rien a redire quand ils se mirent à danser. Ils étaient dans leur monde, et peu importait les regards des femmes qui les regardaient d'une manière étrange mais avec un fond bienveillant. Malicia et Emilie les regardaient et applaudissaient en rythme pour s'amuser.

Finalement tout s'arrêta, la soirée commençait, la princesse fut félicitée chaudement par tout le monde, y compris le professeur de danse. Tous durent allé se coucher tôt, le lendemain commençait l'un des évènements les plus important dans l'histoire du village: le jugement de la traîtresse qui a trahi son peuple. Maya bien qu'elle ne l'avait pas montré était épuisé et c'est avec un plaisir bien visible qu'elle se blottit dans ses draps avec délectation. Elle ne sentit même pas son compagnon la rejoindre dans le lit pour la prendre tendrement dans ses bras.


	65. Le jugement

**_Koukou_** **_tout le monde alors comment ça c'est passé la rentrée? Okayyy cé bon je ne parle pas de choses qui fâchent lool_**

_**Je profite d'un de mes rares moments de pause pour vous poster un nouveau chapitre ! Et vous expliquez un problème que j'ai avec la fic afin que vous compreniez mon postage très long:**_

_**Alors voila j'ai toute la fic en tête depuis plusieurs mois déjà, seulement j'ai pas eut le temps encore de l'écrire, mais là n'est pas le problème. Il y avait une chose assez importante que j'avais trouvé qui a été reprise par un autre auteur dans une autre fic! (noon je ne vous dirais pas koi? Ni ki? lool) et ce morceau est important pour la suite. Bref il faut que je contacte l'autre auteur pour lui faire part de ce problème et lui demandé si cela ne la dérange pas, même si ce n'est pas tout à fait la même chose, la cause de la chose est identique! Vous arrivez à me suivre? Bref je ne veux pas être accusé de plagiat ou vole donc pour le moment j'ai légèrement mis l'écriture de la fic en "pause".**_

_**De plus j'ai mes examens en fin d'année et mon école est bien décidé à retrouvé ses 100 de réussite, bref je galère un max et j'ai plus de temps pour les "amusement".**_

_**Je m'excuse encore auprès de vous, et je sais que vous devez en avoir marre de mes excuses mais c'est ainsi…**_

_**Je vous souhaite quand même une bonne lecture**_

_**Ciao **_

_**Mili**_

_**64 : Jugement**_

Le lendemain Maya attendait anxieusement le début du jugement, Harry lui avait parlé de la fillette qui avait été blessé lors de la fuite de la traîtresse et ça l'avait bouleversé qu'on puisse faire ça à une enfant. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion, une tenue d'amazone sobre, d'un noir profond, qui n'enlevait en rien à sa féminité et qui mettait ses atouts en valeur. Le survivant lui avait confié aussi qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer et lui avait promis de veiller de loin sur tout le monde. Il le sentait au fond de lui et avait jeté sans qu'elle ne sans aperçoive pendant qu'elle dormait un sort de protection. Après tout on n'était jamais trop prudent en temps de guerre et mieux valait prévenir que guérrir. Le silence pesant qu'il y avait dans la chambre fut brisé par la reine qui les appela pour leur indiquer qu'ils devaient venir car ça allait commencer. Maya vola un dernier baiser à son fiancé pour se donner courage et suivi sa mère. Elles se rendirent dans la salle qui servait normalement de salle de bal, lors de grands évènements en hiver, mais qui avait été redécorée plus sombrement pour l'occasion qui n'était en aucun cas joyeuse. La reine s'assit au premier rang pendant que Maya allait se placer seul derrière une autre table. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tout, regarda si son compagnon était bien là, et s'adressa froidement aux soldats.

-- Qu'on apporte la prisonnière!

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et revinrent plus tard avec l'amazone. Et bien que Maya n'en laissa pas paraître, elle fut légèrement déstabilisée par l'apparence de Sylvia. En effet, elle avait les cheveux sales qui lui tombaient devant le visage, son épaule était bandée à cause de la flèche d'Asclia. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la princesse fut le sourire qu'arborait la prisonnière, c'était un sourire de dément comme ceux qu'on les psychopathes avant de commettre un nouveau meurtre. La détenue s'assit sans rien demander, comme si elle n'avait plus rien a perdre mais fut vite relever par les soldats, et elle regarda la princesse qui attendait que le silence se fasse et lançai d'un faux air joyeux:

-- Oh la putain est revenue au bercail, ton homme en avait marre de toi et t'a laisser tomber.

Cette phrase provoqua la colère et la stupéfaction de tous, exceptée de Maya qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu car si elle montrerait sa faiblesse et alors Sylvia en profiterait:

-- Oh Sylvia tu ressembles à une poupée en tissus complètement bouffée par les rats, et ça ne te rajeunit pas vraiment. Et si ça peut te rassurer car je sais que tu te fais beaucoup de soucis lança-t-elle humoristiquement, je suis très heureuse avec Harry.

Le survivant au fond de la salle sourit en voyant comment répondait sa compagne, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle faisait ça pour faire perdre ses moyens à la prisonnière. Il sortit de la salle en faisant un petit signe à Maya pour lui dire et appela Alianté auquel il remit un message et lui ordonna de l'emmener en urgence à Severus à Poudlard. Il retourna dans la salle où la joute verbale continuait entre la princesse et la prisonnière, mais bientôt Maya d'une voix impérieuse mit fin à ce petit jeu en lançant un regard d'une telle froideur que toutes les personnes frissonnèrent.

-- Maintenant que tu as fais ton petit spectacle, il est temps de passé ce pourquoi nous sommes toute réuni à savoir ton jugement pour traîtrise envers ton peuple. Tu as fuit devant tes responsabilités, blessée une petite fille de même pas 5ans pour assurer tes arrières, pactisée avec un monstre, insultée tes ancêtres, dénigrée tes supérieurs, et j'en passe. Que plaides-tu?

-- Bah la salope si je dit non coupable tu me crois? demanda la prisonnière avec un faux sourire angélique.

-- Franchement je ne pense pas que quiconque te croit dans cette salle et d'autre encore moins rétorqua la jeune fille en regardant son compagnon. Maintenant il est temps d'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es détournée du droit chemin?

-- Le pouvoir déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre, il n'y a pas de bien, pas de mal juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.

-- Il n'y a pas de bien, pas de mal juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher, lança Harry en même temps que la traîtresse ce qui étonna beaucoup de personne.

Sachant qu'il devait quelques explications il se tourna en souriant malicieusement vers sa compagne et demanda:

-- Je peux dire quelques choses à la prisonnière madame la juge?

-- Bah au point où nous en sommes vas-y, de toute manière elle n'a pas l'air très coopérative! répondit-elle en essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues face au surnom employé par son compagnon.

-- Oh le bâtard, mon maître ne t'as pas tué le soir du bal s'exclama faussement joyeuse la prisonnière.

-- Je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui l'ai embroché cette soirée là, le pov il doit avoir très bobo à son pitit ventre lança-t-il comme si il parlait à une attardée. Mais bon, je me demande comment une femme aussi vieille que vous, sans vouloir vous vexez quoi que si en le voulant, a pu se laisser berner par un usurpateur qui lance de belles phrases auxquelles même un gosse de 11ans résiste?

-- Mon maître n'est pas un usurpateur, c'est un dieu qui règnera en puissance sur l'univers purifié. L'usurpateur c'est vous plutôt, personne ne résiste à mon maître.

-- Je vous certifie que je lui tient tête, j'ai commencé j'avais 1ans et ce jour là j'ai détruit son corps, il est devenu une âme errante, lorsque j'avais 11ans, il a essayé de m'enrôler avec de belles phrases comme celle que vous m'avez sorti, à12ans j'ai réussi à détruire le souvenir de lui qui s'était réincarner grâce à l'âme d'une élève qui écrivait dans son journal. Alors vous pouvez voir chère madame que votre maître est tout sauf un dieu invincible. Il est puissant et tout ceux qui l'on rencontré peuvent en témoigner mais il n'ait pas invincible.

-- Il vous tuera vous et votre famille cracha la traîtresse dont le reste de la phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand elle vit le regard émeraude foncé du jeune homme où se trouvaient quelques touches de dorée et d'argent.

-- Ma famille ? Quelle famille ? Il l'a quasiment toute tuée, ma mère, mon père, mes grands parents, ma tante, mon oncle, mon cousin, même mon parrain a failli y passer. Alors je peux vous dire qu'il ne touchera pas un cheveu de Mayaween, sinon c'est lui qui criera grâce pour que je l'épargne avec le sort que je lui réserverai.

Dans la salle tout le monde écoutaient hébétées le jeune homme qui attaquait là où sa faisait mal, Maya quant à elle sentait la colère de son compagnon montée en puissance. Ses sens étant aussi plu sensible avec son entraînement et sa grossesse, elle sentait quelques vibrations dans le sol et savait que si ça dégénérait y'aurait très vite un problème.

-- Mais vous voulez que je vous disent le plus drôle c'est que pour vous ce monstre représente tout mais que pour lui vous ne représentez absolument rien.

-- Vous racontez des bêtises essaya de rétorquer Sylvia d'une voix qu'elle espérait sans troubles, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué.

-- Merci Harry je prends la relève, je crois que c'est bon interrompit Maya d'une voix inquiète.

Son fiancé lui fit un magnifique sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et alla se caller en face de la prisonnière contre le mur. Il savait que maintenant qu'il avait enclenché le doute chez l'adversaire, tout pouvait se passer, le bon comme le mauvais et mieux valait resté sur ses gardes.

-- Qu'avez vous à rajouter? demanda Maya d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter Sylvia.

-- Je, je, je essaya vainement la traîtresse.

Toutes ses convictions venaient de tomber, ses rêves aussi, elle leva les yeux et vit le jeune homme en face d'elle qui regardait la pièce d'un oeil avertit.

-- Je suis désolée lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Cette phrase provoqua l'indignation des amazones présentes dans la pièce, mais Maya ramena le silence d'un seul regard.

-- Tu sais que tes excuses ne seront pas acceptées? Pourquoi être revenus sur cette position? demanda la princesse d'une voix douce en s'approchant de la prisonnière.

-- Je... commença-t-elle.

Soudain son corps fut prit de spasmes, et un hurlement inhumain sortit de sa gorge. Mayaween allait se précipiter pour voir ce qui se passait quand elle sentit deux bras puissant l'a tiré en arrière.

-- Que tout le monde s'éloigne de la prisonnière lança Harry à toutes les femmes qui se poussèrent sur le fond

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Maya.

-- Je ne sais pas mais son aura devient de plus en plus noire, j'ai une supposition mais j'espère me tromper.

-- Et c'est quoi cette supposition lança la princesse.

-- Une petite visite de Voldy répondit mine de rien le survivant en ne lâchant pas la prisonnière du regard.

-- Quoi! hurla-t-elle ce qui fit attiré l'attention des autres femmes. Je croyais que c'était impossible qu'il contact ce monde.

-- Oui en théorie si on détruit le bracelet, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici expliqua-t-il en pointant le dit objet du doigt.

Soudain le corps de la prisonnière arrêta de convulser et ses yeux se révulsèrent et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges, rouges sang remplis de haine et de violence. Tout autour du corps se trouvait une aura noir presque palpable tellement elle était dense. Les liens qui la retenait se délièrent comme par magie et Sylvia se leva mais tous voyaient que ce n'était pas elle.

-- Potter lâcha-t-il simplement comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit là.

-- Tomy répliqua Harry en se tenant droit et fier devant lui.

-- Je vois que tu as bien récupéré lança presque avec dégoût le mage noir.

-- Pareille pour toi répondit Harry toujours imperturbable.

-- On dirait que tu ne veux pas t'énerver mais tu me fais pitié comme ça siffla Voldemort en faisant apparaître une baguette de nul part. Endoloris

Harry croyant le sort pour lui se jeta à terre pour l'éviter, mais eu une vision d'horreur en le voyant se diriger vers sa compagne qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter et qui se le prit de plein fouet. Pourtant rien ne se passa, Maya semblait complètement perdu, qu'elle tomba assise par terre, Voldemort lui regardait le bouclier qui s'était formé autour de sa victime. Un soufflement de soulagement retentit à sa droite et il vit le jeune homme visiblement heureux que rien ne soit arrivé à la princesse.

-- Impossible souffla le mage noir, on ne peut pas arrêter les impardonnables.

-- Si, on peut, après tout j'ai réussi à combattre l'avada, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas arrêter les doloris? Ma mère m'a transmit son amour, et moi je l'ai retransmit à la femme que j'aime ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

-- J'arriverai à la tuer je te jure, après je tuerai votre gosse et après c'est toi que je ferai souffrir saloperie de Potter. Je règnerais sur l'univers et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

-- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon enfant sale connard lacha le survivant furieux.

Décidant de stopper les dégâts directement avant que ça ne fasse des victimes, Harry se mit à réciter dans la langue des anciens et en concentrant son pouvoir dans ses mains:

Par les grands pouvoirs de l'univers

Par la volonté de ce peuple.

Par la puissance que je t'offre

Que l'âme de la prisonnière

Puisse être libéré de cet enfer

Que cet être maléfique et manipulateur

Reparte là où il se trouvait tout à l'heure.

Un tourbillon argenté entoura Sylvia/Voldemort pour finir par l'englober totalement, il y eu un hurlement inhumain de souffrance et de douleur, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, il se dirigea en direction de sa compagne toujours à terre et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et pour la protéger des bouts de bois qui volaient dans tout les sens. Beaucoup des amazones étaient sorties dehors à cause du vent, et toutes se demandaient comment les jeunes allaient s'en sortir vivant dans cette véritable tornade. La reine avait du retenir les trois amies à sa fille de les rejoindre bien qu'elle aussi mourait d'envie de savoir comment ils allaient. Soudain il y eut une explosion et le toit de la salle explosa pour laisser voir une tête de mort verte avec un serpent à la place de la langue. Puis tout se calma, plus de vent, plus de cris, juste le silence, un silence de mort, un silence pesant. Asclia rentra prudemment dans la salle, Sylvia était avachie sur sa chaise les bras pendant mollement, les yeux vides, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, signe qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle chercha du regard sa fille et son compagnon et les trouva dans un coin de la salle, recroquevillés.

-- Harry, Maya, vous allez bien?

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, elle se mit à courir de panique dans leur direction. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'ils respiraient encore mais déchanta vite en voyant du sang sortir de la bouche du survivant avec un bout de bois planter dans le dos qui avait du lui crevé un poumon. Sa fille quand à elle avait du tomber dans les vapes à cause de toutes ces émotions. Elle appela quelqu'un et Jenny, Maria, et Isabelle arrivèrent au quart de tour. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle ordonna à l'une des filles de l'aider à porter le plus vite possible le survivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de la princesse bien que se soit beaucoup moins grave. Dans le village tout le monde se demandait ce qui c'était passé surtout en voyant l'état du survivant suivit de prêt par la princesse inconsciente.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'amazone responsable était en train de lire une histoire à la petite fille qui s'ennuyait. Elle allait encore râler parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit mais quand elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme elle ferma le rideau pour ne pas que la fillette voit ça et prit les choses en mains. Ne prenant même pas en compte qu'il s'agissait de la reine, elle leur ordonna de le poser rapidement sur la table de travail. Puis elles furent mises dehors par la guérisseuse qui leur avait dit de prendre l'air, elle leur avait aussi dit qu'il fallait de l'air frais pour la princesse et qu'elle ne pourrait rien de plus pour elle.

Elle reprit doucement conscience une heure après, Harry était toujours en train de se faire soigner et Asclia et le trio n'avaient absolument aucunes nouvelles depuis qu'elles l'avaient remis entre les mains du médecin. Maya cligna des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante et sourit quand elle vit au dessus d'elle les têtes inquiètes de sa mère et de ses trois amies mais elle fut vite de son hébétude quand elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait une personne.

-- Maya tu vas bien ? demanda inquiète sa mère.

Elle se releva en position assise, et regarda autour d'elle et ne répondant même pas à la question de sa mère elle demanda:

-- Où est Harry?

Les quatre amazones ne répondirent pas, ne sachant pas comment apprendre la nouvelle à la princesse, qui en voyant leur mine dépitée redemanda d'une voix tremblante:

-- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est-il?

-- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ma puce?


	66. entraînements encore et toujours

_**Bonne année à tous, je vous souhaite plein de bonheur et de bonne chose pour l'année 2007: de la réussite dans vos études, dans votre vie sentimentale, dans la santé, …….**_

_**Je met un chapter ce soir en risquant de me faire engueuler par mes parents, je suis strictement et médicalement interdite d'ordinateur, j'ai des gros problèmes aux yeux !!! et d'ailleurs je crois que je vaiis devoir stopper mes études (je suis en informatique)**_

_**Bref le mail de tite-shana m'a bien fait rire et je me suis dit qu'elle avait raison c'est la nouvelle année alors je vous dois bien un tit chapitre, alors je le mets!!! Bonne lecture et dsl mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais mettre à nouveau en ligne**_

_**64 : entraînements (encore et toujours)**_

Le lendemain Maya attendait anxieusement le début du jugement, Harry lui avait parlé de la fillette qui avait été blessé lors de la fuite de la traîtresse et ça l'avait bouleversé qu'on puisse faire ça à une enfant. Elle avait revêtu pour l'occasion, une tenue d'amazone sobre, d'un noir profond, qui n'enlevait en rien à sa féminité et qui mettait ses atouts en valeur. Le survivant lui avait confié aussi qu'il avait un mauvais pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer et lui avait promis de veiller de loin sur tout le monde. Il le sentait au fond de lui et avait jeté sans qu'elle ne sans aperçoive pendant qu'elle dormait un sort de protection. Après tout on n'était jamais trop prudent en temps de guerre et mieux valait prévenir que guérrir. Le silence pesant qu'il y avait dans la chambre fut brisé par la reine qui les appela pour leur indiquer qu'ils devaient venir car ça allait commencer. Maya vola un dernier baiser à son fiancé pour se donner courage et suivi sa mère. Elles se rendirent dans la salle qui servait normalement de salle de bal, lors de grands évènements en hiver, mais qui avait été redécorée plus sombrement pour l'occasion qui n'était en aucun cas joyeuse. La reine s'assit au premier rang pendant que Maya allait se placer seul derrière une autre table. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle avait tout, regarda si son compagnon était bien là, et s'adressa froidement aux soldats.

-- Qu'on apporte la prisonnière!!!

Les jeunes femmes acquiescèrent et revinrent plus tard avec l'amazone. Et bien que Maya n'en laissa pas paraître, elle fut légèrement déstabilisée par l'apparence de Sylvia. En effet, elle avait les cheveux sales qui lui tombaient devant le visage, son épaule était bandée à cause de la flèche d'Asclia. Mais ce qui marqua le plus la princesse fut le sourire qu'arborait la prisonnière, c'était un sourire de dément comme ceux qu'on les psychopathes avant de commettre un nouveau meurtre. La détenue s'assit sans rien demander, comme si elle n'avait plus rien a perdre mais fut vite relever par les soldats, et elle regarda la princesse qui attendait que le silence se fasse et lançai d'un faux air joyeux:

-- Oh la putain est revenue au bercail, ton homme en avait marre de toi et t'a laisser tomber.

Cette phrase provoqua la colère et la stupéfaction de tous, exceptée de Maya qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas rentrer dans son jeu car si elle montrerait sa faiblesse et alors Sylvia en profiterait:

-- Oh Sylvia tu ressembles à une poupée en tissus complètement bouffée par les rats, et ça ne te rajeunit pas vraiment. Et si ça peut te rassurer car je sais que tu te fais beaucoup de soucis lança-t-elle humoristiquement, je suis très heureuse avec Harry.

Le survivant au fond de la salle sourit en voyant comment répondait sa compagne, il ne faisait aucun doute qu'elle faisait ça pour faire perdre ses moyens à la prisonnière. Il sortit de la salle en faisant un petit signe à Maya pour lui dire et appela Alianté auquel il remit un message et lui ordonna de l'emmener en urgence à Severus à Poudlard. Il retourna dans la salle où la joute verbale continuait entre la princesse et la prisonnière, mais bientôt Maya d'une voix impérieuse mit fin à ce petit jeu en lançant un regard d'une telle froideur que toutes les personnes frissonnèrent.

-- Maintenant que tu as fais ton petit spectacle, il est temps de passé ce pourquoi nous sommes toute réuni à savoir ton jugement pour traîtrise envers ton peuple. Tu as fuit devant tes responsabilités, blessée une petite fille de même pas 5ans pour assurer tes arrières, pactisée avec un monstre, insultée tes ancêtres, dénigrée tes supérieurs, et j'en passe. Que plaides-tu?

-- Bah la salope si je dit non coupable tu me crois? demanda la prisonnière avec un faux sourire angélique.

-- Franchement je ne pense pas que quiconque te croit dans cette salle et d'autre encore moins rétorqua la jeune fille en regardant son compagnon. Maintenant il est temps d'expliquer pourquoi tu t'es détournée du droit chemin?

-- Le pouvoir déclara-t-elle avant de reprendre, il n'y a pas de bien, pas de mal juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher.

-- Il n'y a pas de bien, pas de mal juste le pouvoir et ceux qui sont trop faibles pour le rechercher, lança Harry en même temps que la traîtresse ce qui étonna beaucoup de personne.

Sachant qu'il devait quelques explications il se tourna en souriant malicieusement vers sa compagne et demanda:

-- Je peux dire quelques choses à la prisonnière madame la juge?

-- Bah au point où nous en sommes vas-y, de toute manière elle n'a pas l'air très coopérative!! répondit-elle en essayant de cacher la rougeur de ses joues face au surnom employé par son compagnon.

-- Oh le bâtard, mon maître ne t'as pas tué le soir du bal s'exclama faussement joyeuse la prisonnière.

-- Je dirais plutôt que c'est moi qui l'ai embroché cette soirée là, le pov il doit avoir très bobo à son pitit ventre lança-t-il comme si il parlait à une attardée. Mais bon, je me demande comment une femme aussi vieille que vous, sans vouloir vous vexez quoi que si en le voulant, a pu se laisser berner par un usurpateur qui lance de belles phrases auxquelles même un gosse de 11ans résiste??

-- Mon maître n'est pas un usurpateur, c'est un dieu qui règnera en puissance sur l'univers purifié. L'usurpateur c'est vous plutôt, personne ne résiste à mon maître.

-- Je vous certifie que je lui tient tête, j'ai commencé j'avais 1ans et ce jour là j'ai détruit son corps, il est devenu une âme errante, lorsque j'avais 11ans, il a essayé de m'enrôler avec de belles phrases comme celle que vous m'avez sorti, à12ans j'ai réussi à détruire le souvenir de lui qui s'était réincarner grâce à l'âme d'une élève qui écrivait dans son journal. Alors vous pouvez voir chère madame que votre maître est tout sauf un dieu invincible. Il est puissant et tout ceux qui l'on rencontré peuvent en témoigner mais il n'ait pas invincible.

-- Il vous tuera vous et votre famille cracha la traîtresse dont le reste de la phrase resta bloqué dans sa gorge quand elle vit le regard émeraude foncé du jeune homme où se trouvaient quelques touches de dorée et d'argent.

-- Ma famille ? Quelle famille ? Il l'a quasiment toute tuée, ma mère, mon père, mes grands parents, ma tante, mon oncle, mon cousin, même mon parrain a failli y passer. Alors je peux vous dire qu'il ne touchera pas un cheveu de Mayaween, sinon c'est lui qui criera grâce pour que je l'épargne avec le sort que je lui réserverai.

Dans la salle tout le monde écoutaient hébétées le jeune homme qui attaquait là où sa faisait mal, Maya quant à elle sentait la colère de son compagnon montée en puissance. Ses sens étant aussi plu sensible avec son entraînement et sa grossesse, elle sentait quelques vibrations dans le sol et savait que si ça dégénérait y'aurait très vite un problème.

-- Mais vous voulez que je vous disent le plus drôle c'est que pour vous ce monstre représente tout mais que pour lui vous ne représentez absolument rien.

-- Vous racontez des bêtises essaya de rétorquer Sylvia d'une voix qu'elle espérait sans troubles, mais elle avait lamentablement échoué.

-- Merci Harry je prends la relève, je crois que c'est bon interrompit Maya d'une voix inquiète.

Son fiancé lui fit un magnifique sourire pour lui montrer que tout allait bien et alla se caller en face de la prisonnière contre le mur. Il savait que maintenant qu'il avait enclenché le doute chez l'adversaire, tout pouvait se passer, le bon comme le mauvais et mieux valait resté sur ses gardes.

-- Qu'avez vous à rajouter? demanda Maya d'une voix forte qui fit sursauter Sylvia.

-- Je, je, je essaya vainement la traîtresse.

Toutes ses convictions venaient de tomber, ses rêves aussi, elle leva les yeux et vit le jeune homme en face d'elle qui regardait la pièce d'un oeil avertit.

-- Je suis désolée lâcha-t-elle finalement.

Cette phrase provoqua l'indignation des amazones présentes dans la pièce, mais Maya ramena le silence d'un seul regard.

-- Tu sais que tes excuses ne seront pas acceptées? Pourquoi être revenus sur cette position? demanda la princesse d'une voix douce en s'approchant de la prisonnière.

-- Je... commença-t-elle.

Soudain son corps fut prit de spasmes, et un hurlement inhumain sortit de sa gorge. Mayaween allait se précipiter pour voir ce qui se passait quand elle sentit deux bras puissant l'a tiré en arrière.

-- Que tout le monde s'éloigne de la prisonnière lança Harry à toutes les femmes qui se poussèrent sur le fond

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe demanda Maya.

-- Je ne sais pas mais son aura devient de plus en plus noire, j'ai une supposition mais j'espère me tromper.

-- Et c'est quoi cette supposition lança la princesse.

-- Une petite visite de Voldy répondit mine de rien le survivant en ne lâchant pas la prisonnière du regard.

-- Quoi!!! hurla-t-elle ce qui fit attiré l'attention des autres femmes. Je croyais que c'était impossible qu'il contact ce monde.

-- Oui en théorie si on détruit le bracelet, ce qui n'est pas le cas ici expliqua-t-il en pointant le dit objet du doigt.

Soudain le corps de la prisonnière arrêta de convulser et ses yeux se révulsèrent et quand elle rouvrit les yeux, ils étaient rouges, rouges sang remplis de haine et de violence. Tout autour du corps se trouvait une aura noir presque palpable tellement elle était dense. Les liens qui la retenait se délièrent comme par magie et Sylvia se leva mais tous voyaient que ce n'était pas elle.

-- Potter lâcha-t-il simplement comme si c'était tout à fait normal qu'il soit là.

-- Tomy répliqua Harry en se tenant droit et fier devant lui.

-- Je vois que tu as bien récupéré lança presque avec dégoût le mage noir.

-- Pareille pour toi répondit Harry toujours imperturbable.

-- On dirait que tu ne veux pas t'énerver mais tu me fais pitié comme ça siffla Voldemort en faisant apparaître une baguette de nul part. Endoloris

Harry croyant le sort pour lui se jeta à terre pour l'éviter, mais eu une vision d'horreur en le voyant se diriger vers sa compagne qui ne réussit pas à l'éviter et qui se le prit de plein fouet. Pourtant rien ne se passa, Maya semblait complètement perdu, qu'elle tomba assise par terre, Voldemort lui regardait le bouclier qui s'était formé autour de sa victime. Un soufflement de soulagement retentit à sa droite et il vit le jeune homme visiblement heureux que rien ne soit arrivé à la princesse.

-- Impossible souffla le mage noir, on ne peut pas arrêter les impardonnables.

-- Si, on peut, après tout j'ai réussi à combattre l'avada, pourquoi ne pourrais-je pas arrêter les doloris? Ma mère m'a transmit son amour, et moi je l'ai retransmit à la femme que j'aime ce n'est pas plus compliqué.

-- J'arriverai à la tuer je te jure, après je tuerai votre gosse et après c'est toi que je ferai souffrir saloperie de Potter. Je règnerais sur l'univers et personne ne pourra m'en empêcher.

-- Tu ne toucheras pas à mon enfant sale connard lacha le survivant furieux.

Décidant de stopper les dégâts directement avant que ça ne fasse des victimes, Harry se mit à réciter dans la langue des anciens et en concentrant son pouvoir dans ses mains:

Par les grands pouvoirs de l'univers

Par la volonté de ce peuple.

Par la puissance que je t'offre

Que l'âme de la prisonnière

Puisse être libéré de cet enfer

Que cet être maléfique et manipulateur

Reparte là où il se trouvait tout à l'heure.

Un tourbillon argenté entoura Sylvia/Voldemort pour finir par l'englober totalement, il y eu un hurlement inhumain de souffrance et de douleur, mais Harry ne s'en préoccupa pas, il se dirigea en direction de sa compagne toujours à terre et la prit dans ses bras pour la rassurer et pour la protéger des bouts de bois qui volaient dans tout les sens. Beaucoup des amazones étaient sorties dehors à cause du vent, et toutes se demandaient comment les jeunes allaient s'en sortir vivant dans cette véritable tornade. La reine avait du retenir les trois amies à sa fille de les rejoindre bien qu'elle aussi mourait d'envie de savoir comment ils allaient. Soudain il y eut une explosion et le toit de la salle explosa pour laisser voir une tête de mort verte avec un serpent à la place de la langue. Puis tout se calma, plus de vent, plus de cris, juste le silence, un silence de mort, un silence pesant. Asclia rentra prudemment dans la salle, Sylvia était avachie sur sa chaise les bras pendant mollement, les yeux vides, sa poitrine ne se soulevait plus, signe qu'elle ne respirait plus. Elle chercha du regard sa fille et son compagnon et les trouva dans un coin de la salle, recroquevillés.

-- Harry, Maya, vous allez bien??

Il n'y eut aucune réponse, elle se mit à courir de panique dans leur direction. Elle souffla de soulagement en voyant qu'ils respiraient encore mais déchanta vite en voyant du sang sortir de la bouche du survivant avec un bout de bois planter dans le dos qui avait du lui crevé un poumon. Sa fille quand à elle avait du tomber dans les vapes à cause de toutes ces émotions. Elle appela quelqu'un et Jenny, Maria, et Isabelle arrivèrent au quart de tour. Ne leur laissant pas le temps de dire quoi que se soit elle ordonna à l'une des filles de l'aider à porter le plus vite possible le survivant jusqu'à l'infirmerie pendant que les deux autres s'occupaient de la princesse bien que se soit beaucoup moins grave. Dans le village tout le monde se demandait ce qui c'était passé surtout en voyant l'état du survivant suivit de prêt par la princesse inconsciente.

Quand ils arrivèrent dans l'infirmerie, l'amazone responsable était en train de lire une histoire à la petite fille qui s'ennuyait. Elle allait encore râler parce qu'ils faisaient trop de bruit mais quand elle vit l'état dans lequel se trouvait le jeune homme elle ferma le rideau pour ne pas que la fillette voit ça et prit les choses en mains. Ne prenant même pas en compte qu'il s'agissait de la reine, elle leur ordonna de le poser rapidement sur la table de travail. Puis elles furent mises dehors par la guérisseuse qui leur avait dit de prendre l'air, elle leur avait aussi dit qu'il fallait de l'air frais pour la princesse et qu'elle ne pourrait rien de plus pour elle.

Elle reprit doucement conscience une heure après, Harry était toujours en train de se faire soigner et Asclia et le trio n'avaient absolument aucunes nouvelles depuis qu'elles l'avaient remis entre les mains du médecin. Maya cligna des yeux comme pour s'assurer qu'elle était toujours vivante et sourit quand elle vit au dessus d'elle les têtes inquiètes de sa mère et de ses trois amies mais elle fut vite de son hébétude quand elle se rendit compte qu'il manquait une personne.

-- Maya tu vas bien ? demanda inquiète sa mère.

Elle se releva en position assise, et regarda autour d'elle et ne répondant même pas à la question de sa mère elle demanda:

-- Où est Harry?

Les quatre amazones ne répondirent pas, ne sachant pas comment apprendre la nouvelle à la princesse, qui en voyant leur mine dépitée redemanda d'une voix tremblante:

-- Qu'est ce qui c'est passé? Où est-il?

-- De quoi te souviens-tu exactement ma puce?

-- Je ne sais plus, y'a un rayon rouge qui m'a percuté, et j'ai sentit quelques choses m'englober pour l'arrêter et après plus rien!!

-- Écoutes on ne sais pas exactement ce qui c'est passé avec Harry, y'a Voldemort qui l'a menacé à ton sujet et aussi au sujet de votre enfant expliqua Jenny en évitant de regarder la reine qui ne savait pas pour la grossesse de sa fille, et il a récité quelque chose dans une langue bizarre, je n'ai pas compris ce qu'il a raconté, et vous avez été entouré tout les trois dans une tornade, nous on a du sortir de la salle si on ne voulait pas se faire blesser. Les vitres se brisaient, les chaises aussi, et quand on était dehors on a soudain entendu une explosion puis y'a eu une forme verte qui est sorti par le toit qui avait aussi cédé. Quand ça c'est calmé ta mère est tout de suite allé voir ce qui c'est passé Syvlia était morte, toi inconsciente mais en bonne santé, mais...

-- Mais quoi la pressa-t-elle anxieusement, me dites pas qu'il est mort il ne peut pas mourir, il a pas le droit finit-elle en larmes.

-- Non il n'est pas mort rassures-toi déclara Jenny en la prenant dans ses bras, mais un bout de bois lui est rentré dans le dos et ça lui a perforé un poumon, on l'a tout de suite emmener ici, mais on ne sais rien de plus.

-- Faut que j'aille prévenir Mizi, c'est une très bonne guérisseuse, dit-elle en se soustrayant aux bras de son amie et en voulant se relever. Mais tellement qu'elle tremblait, elle ne parvint pas à faire deux pas, et elle s'écroula au sol en pleurant toute les larmes de son corps: il peut pas mourir, il peut pas m'abandonner.

Sa mère s'approcha pour la rassurer mais elle l'en empêcha, elle se mit assise en remontant ses genoux contre son menton et se mit à se balancer d'avant en arrière. Elle revoyait tous les beaux moments qu'ils avaient vécu ensemble, et elle se mit à répéter inconsciemment:

-- Merlin sauves le s'il te plait, Merlin sauves le, Merlin sauves le, Merlin sauves le, Merlin sauves le, Merlin sauves le, Merlin sauves le.

Soudain elle releva la tête et vit Alianté et Maki arrivé dans sa direction, et pendant que Maki tentait de la rassurer en chantant une mélodie apaisante pendant que l'oiseau de son compagnon rentrait dans l'infirmerie par la fenêtre. La guérisseuse cria de surprise puis il y eut des exclamations de stupéfaction totale et des bruits de pas dans leur direction. L'amazone se planta devant tout le monde.

-- L'oiseau il s'est mit à pleurer, stopper l'hémorragie, cicatrisation poumon, incroyable, vivant balbutia-t-elle.

Maya s'arrêta juste sur le dernier mot, elle se leva et passa en courant devant tout le monde pour se rendre au chevet de son compagnon qui bien qu'il soit affreusement pale avait retrouvé une respiration régulière. Elle s'assit sur le bord du lit, et caressa tendrement la joue de son fiancé, elle enleva ses mèches rebelles qui lui tombaient dans les yeux, et avec la bassine d'eau qui se trouvait à coté du lit, elle lui nettoya les égratignures qui se trouvaient sur son visage. Elle avait les mains qui tremblaient et parlait d'une façon complètement saccadée.

-- Tu te rends comptes, tu t'en ai encore sorti mais c'était juste, ça t'a percé un poumon (des larmes recommencèrent à tomber le long de ses joues) j'ai vraiment failli te perdre si Alianté ne serai pas venu t'aider, je me souviens maintenant que tu m'avais dit que les larmes de phoenix t'avait déjà sauvé la vie. (Elle essuya ses joues d'un revers de la main en reniflant bruyamment). Tu m'as fait peur, je te jure, tu ne dois pas oublier, tu as promis de ne jamais me laisser seule, et en plus je dirais quoi moi à notre enfant qui me demandera où est son papa. Tu dois vivre, pour Sirius, Remus, tes tantes, le conseil, les moines du temple, pour moi, notre enfant mais pour toi surtout. Faut que tu leur montres à tous que tu es capable de vivre heureux, et de survivre dans cette guerre. Reviens s'il te plait supplia-t-elle, si toi tu n'as pas besoin de moi, moi j'ai besoin de toi et pour toujours.

Elle sentit soudainement une très faible pression dans sa main, elle leva la tête rapidement pour voir son compagnon ouvrir les yeux avec difficultés. Dès qu'il l'a vit avec ses yeux boursouflés d'avoir trop pleurés, il lui fit un magnifique sourire qui se transforma assez rapidement en grimace de douleur car bien que tout soit bien cicatrisés il restait le choc que le corps avait encaissé.

-- Tu veux que j'aille te chercher un calmant, ou la guérisseuse ou de la glace pour te soulager demanda-t-elle paniqué de le voir souffrir.

-- Je veux bien un petit bisou demanda-t-il malicieusement.

-- T'es irrécupérable lança-t-elle en souriant pour la première fois depuis plusieurs heures.

Elle se pencha doucement au dessus de lui et lui donna un long et tendre baiser.

-- Et bien, nous qui croyions que tu étais au bord de l'agonie on s'étaient lamentablement trompées déclara la voix de Maria venant de nulle part.

Ils sursautèrent en l'entendant et Harry qui avait légèrement bougé poussa un gémissement sonore de douleur.

-- Bon maintenant que vous avez vu qu'il allait bien il lui faut beaucoup de repos, je vous demanderais à vous aussi majesté de le laisser cette nuit les interrompit la voix de la doctoresse.

La reine et les amies de la princesse les laissèrent en paix avoir dit au revoir au jeune homme, Maya promit à l'infirmière de partir après mais qu'elle voulait resté avec lui encore quelques minutes. L'infirmière acquiesça de mauvaise grâce mais elle ne pouvait pas refuser ça aux deux jeunes gens qui la regardaient avec des yeux de chiens battus. Quand la tortionnaire, doux surnom donné à l'infirmière, fut partie Maya embrassa son compagnon en lui promettant de se reposer mais aussi de penser à autre chose que ce qui c'était passé le matin.

-- Je t'aime Harry lui dit-elle une dernière fois en l'embrassant avant de partir dehors où l'attendait ses amies.

-- Allez viens ma puce on va un peu aller manger et après on se fait un après-midi entre fille, Harry est entre de bonnes mains ne tant fait pas expliqua jenny en lui prenant un bras pendant que Maria faisait pareil de l'autre coté.


	67. Aperçu ou non?

_**--' oki jme suis plantée de chapter alors je mé celui là**_

_**65 : Aperçu ou non???**_

-- Je suis désolée les filles mais je crois que je ne vais pas rester avec vous cette aprem, je pense que je vais aller me coucher. Et puis je ne suis pas trop d'humeur à aller me balader déclara Maya en se soustrayant aux bras de ses amies en essayant de leur faire un sourire rassurant. Mais allez profitez de ce beau temps, en plus vous devez avoir des cours à suivre cette aprem.

-- Mais Maya c'est pas grave les cours et puis on a combat donc tu peux venir avec nous insista Maria.

-- Nan ça me dit rien, mais allez-y vous je sais que vous adorez ce cours autant que moi je l'aimais, je vous ai dit je vais aller prendre une bonne douche et après au dodo.

-- Tu es sure que tu veux rester seule, je pense pas que ce soit la bonne solution avec ce qui c'est passé ce matin.

-- Ne vous en faites pas aller, je vous dit à demain les filles lâcha-t-elle en s'éloignant sans écouter les protestations de ses amies et du regard triste de sa mère qui la regardait de loin.

Elle partit en direction de sa cabane, ses pieds traînaient sur le sol en soulevant de la poussière, inconsciemment elle jouait avec sa bague qu'elle n'enlevait jamais. Elle avait eu une peur bleue ce matin quand elle s'était réveillée et qu'elle n'avait pas senti le pouvoir de Harry dans les alentours. Heureusement qu'Alianté était arrivé au bon moment, il avait aussi profité du fait de soigner Ryry pour aussi s'occuper de son ventre qui avait définitivement guéri. Elle poussa la porte et se changea pour se mettre dans une longue robe de tissus dans laquelle elle se sentait bien. Ne sachant pas quoi faire et n'ayant pas envi de dormir de peur de revoir le visage si blanc de son amant allongé dans ce lit d'hôpital. Elle sortit deux trois livres sur la médecine qu'ils avaient acheté juste avant de partir et se mit à apprendre ce qui lui serait utile donc tout. Elle avait commencé par la médecine sorcière et la trouvait passionnante. Elle passa près de trois heures à lire et à apprendre sans relâche les bases de cette matière, ignorant même les quelques amazones qui venaient prendre de ses nouvelles par rapport à ce qui c'était passé dans la matinée. Cependant bien vite sa fatigue eut raison d'elle et elle s'endormi la tête sur ses livres. Soudain elle entendit des rires d'enfants, elle rechercha l'origine et la voix enfantine devint de plus en plus nette et claire, puis ce fut des appels lointains qui raisonnèrent dans la prairie où elle se trouvait:

-- Maman, maman

Maya se retourna mais ne pu voir que deux yeux verts étincelants de malice avant qu'un éclair de lumière ne la réveille en sursaut. Elle passa sa main sur son visage pour se remettre un peu de ses émotions, elle se demandait à qui appartenait cette douce voix mélodieuse d'enfant. Inconsciemment elle passa sa main sur son ventre qui commençait légèrement à devenir rond. Elle alla dans la salle de bain et se passa de l'eau fraîche sur le visage, elle ne savait pas pourquoi ce rêve l'avait autant perturbé. Qui était cet enfant? Était-ce le sien? Pourquoi rêver de ça maintenant? Sachant qu'elle ne pourrait pas répondre à ces questions maintenant et qu'elle ne pourrait pas non plus se rendormir, elle alla prendre une bonne douche pour essayer de se détendre un maximum. En sortant elle se regarda dans le miroir, elle était un peu blanche et elle se sentait fatigué, mais pas physiquement mais moralement, elle s'inquiétait énormément pour son compagnon. Elle passa sa robe en voile bleu-vert et sortit en direction de la maison du soin. Elle avait dormi plus qu'elle ne le pensait car le soleil était haut dans le ciel, elle marcha vite, ignorant les autres amazones. Elle rentra dans l'infirmerie et prit soudainement peur quand elle ne vit pas son compagnon dans son lit. Tremblante elle se dirigea vers l'infirmière qui ne semblait pas s'en faire outre mesure par le fait qu'un de ses patients se soit ainsi volatilisé. D'ailleurs cette dernière leva la tête et dès qu'elle vit la princesse, elle lui fit un magnifique sourire:

-- Bonjour votre majestée, vous sentez-vous mieux qu'hier?

-- Oui je vais bien mais pourquoi Harry n'est-il pas dans son lit? demanda-t-elle un peu perdu.

-- Il y a eu un problème cette nuit déclara la guérisseuse en perdant son sourire.

-- Un problème !! répéta tremblante Maya qui sentait que ses jambes devenaient de plus en plus molles.

-- Mais ne vous en faites pas tout vas bien, venez suivez moi votre altesse répliqua la tortionnaire en allant dans la fond de l'infirmerie et en passant derrière un paravent.

Maya la suivit s'attendant au pire mais quand elle vit ce qu'il y avait derrière le paravent toute sa crainte s'envola. En effet Harry était assis sur un fauteuil et tenait dans ses bras une petite fille qui dormait blottit contre son torse. La princesse se tourna vers l'infirmière et lui demanda:

-- Pourquoi? Que c'est-il passé?

-- Pendant la nuit Sophie a encore été en proie à de nombreux cauchemars, c'est pour ça que je la garde à l'infirmerie, ses cauchemars sont assez violents. Enfin tout dépend des nuits, hélas cette nuit ils ont été très forts et je n'arrivais pas à la calmer. Harry, s'est levé et semblait en parfaite forme et il est venu s'occuper de Sophie. Il est très doué pour ça, moi-même je mets toujours une bonne heure avant de la calmer et lui il ne lui a fallu que quelques minutes. Il l'a prit dans ses bras et l'a bercé tendrement, c'était assez émouvant je dois dire, et il lui fredonnait des petites chansons pour la calmer puis finalement elle s'est rendormie mais le problème, c'est qu'elle s'était accrochée à son pull et impossible de la décrocher sans la réveiller alors il s'est assis dans le fauteuil et s'est endormi. Voila vous savez tout.

-- Vous savez que pendant un moment vous m'avez fait peur déclara Maya en regardant tendrement son amant dormir.

-- Je suis désolée votre majestée, ce n'était pas du tout mon but. Ne vous inquiétez pas votre fiancé est en pleine santé, on ne dirait plus qu'il a failli mourir hier.

-- Bah c'est pas grave Michèle, et puis vous trouvez pas qu'ils sont mignons comme ça? demanda-t-elle malicieusement.

-- Oui dommage qu'on ne puisse pas immortaliser ce moment.

Maya sourit démoniaquement, et utilisa le sortilège "accio" que lui avait appris son compagnon, pour faire venir à elle l'appareil photo. Et sous les yeux incrédules de l'infirmière elle prit une photo des deux dormeurs avant de refaire disparaître l'appareil en claquant des doigts. La princesse sourit et s'assit sur le lit de la petite fille en attendant qu'ils daignent se réveiller pendant que Michèle retournait à son poste légèrement surprise par ce que venait de faire la jeune femme. Voyant qu'aucun des deux n'avait l'intention de se réveiller dans l'immédiat, elle fit venir à elle le livre sur lequel elle étudiait la vieille avant de s'endormir. Avant de commencer elle essaya de se rappeler de tout ce qu'elle avait lu la vieille et fut surprise de constater qu'elle se souvenait de tout dans les moindre détails comme si tout s'était gravé dans sa tête. Elle reprit ses esprits face à cette constatation et replongea dans son livre.

Ce ne fut que deux heures et demie plus tard que la petite fille se réveilla, réveillant ainsi le jeune homme qui avait encore le regard dans le vague. Il sourit à sa compagne en la voyant sur le lit en train de lire un des livres qu'ils avaient acheté quelques jours auparavant mais elle, elle semblait tellement obnubilé par sa lecture qu'elle ne se rendit même pas compte du réveil des deux marmottes. Harry fit signe à Sophie, qui regardait la princesse avec des yeux émerveillés, de ne pas faire de bruit et il la posa doucement au sol et s'approcha silencieusement du lit. La petite fille s'était éloignée et riait légèrement en sachant que le survivant voulait surprendre Maya. Et en effet quand il ne fut plus très loin d'elle, il l'a prit brusquement dans ses bras en l'embrassant tendrement et en étouffant par la même façon le cri de surprise qu'elle avait poussé.

-- Bonjour lança Harry quand ils finirent enfin de s'embrasser.

-- Nan mais t'as pas honte de me faire une peur pareil??? grogna la jeune femme en lui tapant doucement sur le bras.

-- Ah non je n'ai aucune honte c'était trop tentant, d'ailleurs ma chère amie Sophie ici présente c'est bien amuser aussi pas vrai mistinguette?

-- Vi, il voulais te faire peur et il a réussi ri la petite fille en applaudissant joyeusement.

-- C'est un complot ma parole s'exclama la princesse d'un ton dramatique pour rentrer dans leur jeu.

-- Vi mamzelle rétorqua Sophie avec un profond sourire collé aux lèvres, je suis Sophie et j'ai trois ans.

-- Moi je suis Mayaween expliqua la princesse en descendant du lit et en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de la petite fille.

D'ailleurs cette dernière dès qu'elle entendit le nom de la compagne au survivant, écarquilla les yeux de surprises puis la regarda émerveiller.

-- Vous z'êtes la princesse, qui était partie?

Mayaween sourit à la petite amazone et lui expliqua qu'elle allait bientôt repartir, sûrement le lendemain ou le surlendemain.

-- Oh alors Harry vas partir aussi avec vous, il va pas rester au village s'exclama la petite fille toute peinée. J'aime bien quand il est avec moi je ne fais pas de cauchemars, et j'ai pas peur.

Harry debout regardait la petite fille qui semblait très triste de son départ, d'une certaine façon il se retrouvait dans cette petite fille. Lui aussi il faisait des cauchemars affreux quand il était plus jeune mais hélas il n'avait jamais eu quiconque pour partager cette peur. Il s'accroupit devant la petite fille qui semblait presque aux bords des larmes.

-- Mais tu sais maintenant nous sommes amis? demanda-t-il alors que la petite fille bougeait la tête de bas en haut pour acquiescer. Et ben comme nous le sommes ce n'est pas parce que nous serons séparer que ça voudra dire que je suis loin de toi.

-- Mais comment supplia la petite fille qui décidément de voulait pas qu'il parte.

-- Parce que je suis dans ton coeur dit-il en posant sa main sur le coeur de la fillette puis prit sa main et la posa sur son coeur à lui, et que tu es aussi dans le mien. Il suffira que tu penses que je suis avec toi dans tes rêves pour que tu te sentes mieux. Sache mistinguette que dans un rêve c'est parce que nous avons peur des affreux méchants qui s'y trouve que c'est aussi horrible, mais essayes de ne plus avoir peur et tu verras ils disparaîtront d'eux même, mais il te faudra beaucoup de courage pour les affronter. Alors si jamais un jour tu as peur et que tu as un manque de courage pense à moi, ou même Maya, ou tes amies Malicia et Emilie, et tu verras ce sera plus facile. N'oublies pas tu es une amazone alors tu dois surpasser tes peurs et lorsque tu y arriveras tu sera beaucoup plus forte. Tu as compris ce que je t'ai dit demanda finalement le survivant qui se rappela que la petite n'avait tout de même que 3ans.

-- Vi j'ai compris, enfin presque tout expliqua-t-elle en venant une dernière fois lui faire un câlin puis après un moment elle lui demanda d'une petite voix, dis tu crois que je peux aller me balader avec mes amies aujourd'hui où est ce que je dois être encore enfermé?

-- Je ne sais pas il faudrait aller demander à l'infirmière! Bah allez viens on va lui demander dit-il doucement en se dirigeant vers la responsable toujours en tenant la petite dans ses bras pendant que Maya les suivait en souriant.

Elle adorait le voir comme ça, elle trouvait craquant et lui donnait une touche beaucoup moins sérieuse. Elle se mit à rire doucement quand elle les vit tout les deux, suppliant Michèle de les laisser partir, car cette dernière voulait garder le jeune homme aussi. Finalement elle ne pu résister face aux yeux bleus et émeraude qui la fixaient comme des yeux de chiens battus et elle capitula, mais en ordonnant quand même de revenir vers deux heures pour qu'elle puisse faire sa sieste. Quand elle eut le dos tourné elle ne vit pas les deux malades se taper dans les mains en signe de victoire. Maya alla prendre le bras encore libre de son amant et ils sortirent tous les trois de la maison du soin. Ils déambulèrent dans le village s'attirant les sympathies de tous qui disait bonjour à la petite fille qui avait été malade pendant si longtemps. Pendant qu'ils s'étaient mit à la recherche des amies à la fillette, Sophie sembla se souvenir de quelque chose et se tourna en direction de la princesse.

-- Madmoiselle la princesse, c'est vrai que vous êtes un ange?

-- Je ne sais pas répondit la princesse, pourquoi serais-je un ange?

-- Bah le jour où vous êtes partie, vous aviez de grandes ailes blanches, vous étiez magnifiques!!!!

-- Merci alors oui si tu regardes de ce point là, je suis un ange, mais tu veux que je te dise un secret??

-- Vi promis je ne dirait rien promit la fillette en posant sa main sur son coeur et en se penchant vers l'amazone.

-- Harry aussi est un ange!! lui souffla-t-elle.

-- C'est vrai s'extasia Sophie en tapant sur les deux joues du sorcier avec les paumes de ses mains ce qui le fit rire.

-- Oui moi aussi j'ai des ailes, mais il faut le dire à personne.

-- Je dirais rien à personne jura le fillette.

Alors que Harry allait dire quelque chose d'autre il vit deux tornades se dirigées vers eux, puis elles s'immobilisèrent devant eux.

-- Schoffie tu es schorti de la maison du schoin s'exclama Malicia s'en pour autant enlevé son doigt de sa bouche comme d'habitude.

-- Sophie qu'on est contente de te revoir lança Emilie toute joyeuse.

Harry posa la petite fille frénétique de retrouver ses amies par terre et les trois fillettes se prirent les mains en faisant la ronde et se mirent à tourner en sautillant de joie de s'être retrouvé. Le survivant remarqua aussi que c'était la première fois qu'il voyait Malicia sans son doigt dans sa bouche. Les deux amoureux dirent au revoir aux petites amazones et partirent en direction de la cabane de Maya. Dès qu'ils refermèrent la porte ils s'embrassèrent comme des sauvages, on aurait pu penser que le fait d'avoir été séparé les avait mit dans un état de manque assez considérable. Quand ils daignèrent enfin décrocher leurs lèvres l'un de l'autre Maya se blottit contre le torse musclé de son amant en passant ses bras dans son dos.

-- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit, en plus j'ai fait un rêve tout bizarre, c'est pas vraiment la première fois que ça m'arrive mais je ne sais pas ça m'a toute chamboulé.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il y avait de si atroce dans ce rêve?

-- Bah c'est ça le problème y'avait pas vraiment quelque chose d'atroce, mais je ne sais pas j'avais eu l'impression que je m'étais réveiller dans une plaine mais tout était blanc comme si il n'y avait que du brouillard. Puis après j'ai entendu une voix d'enfant qui appelait sa mère et qui était juste derrière moi, je me suis retournée et j'ai eu le temps d'apercevoir que deux yeux émeraudes comme les tiens avant de me réveiller en sueur. Tu penses que c'est notre enfant?

-- Je ne sais pas, tu as déjà eut ce genre de rêve, ou des visions de ce qui pourraient arrivé dans le futur? demanda Harry perplexe mais en se balançant toujours de droite à gauche en tenant sa fiancé dans ses bras.

-- Des rêves comme ça c'est la première fois que j'en fais, mais avant j'avais déjà fait des rêves bizarres, ou je voyais deux anges se faire face, et à coté d'eux il y avait moi et en face une silhouette dont je ne voyais que ces yeux. Maintenant je sais que c'est toi, et puis j'ai fais plein de rêves bizarre de ce genre.

-- Le rêve que tu as fait avec les anges, j'avais fait le même lorsque j'étais à Morunkaï, sauf que moi l'autre silhouette avait les yeux violets, ce qui n'est pas une couleur très répandue si je puis me permettre!!

-- Ainsi donc il se pourrait effectivement ce soit notre enfant et il aura donc tes yeux si ma vision était réelle.

Harry sourit et embrassa sa fiancée sur le front. Il resserra son étreinte, il avait eut une peur bleue la vieille quand il l'avait vu sans réactions, c'est pour ça qu'il était allé auprès d'elle pour la protéger de son corps. Il fut sortit de ses pensées par sa compagne.

-- Dit Harry ça fait un moment que j'y pense tu pourrais m'aider à améliorer mon niveau dans le combats avec armes, enfin je pense surtout les armes comme le sabre, l'épée, j'adore quand toi tu te bats comme ça.

-- T'as un endroit pour qu'on puisse s'entraîner??? demanda directement Harry qui était heureux que sa compagne malgré sa grossesse continue à apprendre pour se défendre.

-- Si mes souvenirs sont bons, la salle où se déroule le cours de combat n'est pas occupé aujourd'hui, alors t'es partant?

-- Toujours!!

Harry revêtit son vieux kimono du temple en ignorant les commentaires amusés de sa compagne, qui, elle, se mit aussi une de ses vieilles tenues de combat qui lui allait encore. Le survivant en sortant empoigna le sabre que lui avait donné Long Hin et suivit sa compagne. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle, elle était effectivement vide, personne n'y était présent. La princesse se dirigea vers une grande armurerie et demanda à son compagnon de lui choisir une arme.

-- Nan Maya ce n'est pas à moi de choisir ton arme, choisi là toi-même, il faut que tu ressentes l'arme, seul toi peux la choisir. Chez les sorciers ont dit que la baguette choisi le sorcier, moi je pense que pour les armes c'est pareil.

La princesse regarda attentivement toute les armes présentes devant elle puis opta finalement pour un katana à lame courbée. Son compagnon lui ordonna de se mettre en position de combat, elle obéit en se demandant un peu pourquoi ils commençaient directement par ça.

-- Je pense aussi, et ce sera la leçon 1, qu'il faut toujours se retrouver en situation réelle pour apprendre.

Elle hocha la tête, et se mit en position de départ, Harry souffla légèrement et s'approcha d'elle, pour la mettre correctement en place.

-- Leçon 2, ne pas laisser de faille dès le départ sinon tu risques vite de mourir.

-- D'accord, je vais essayer de faire de mon mieux.

Le survivant se remit face à sa compagne et lui demanda de parer ses coups. Il commença tout doucement, tout en lui faisant quelques réflexions sur la position de ses pieds ou de la façon d'arrêter les coups. Il accéléra peu à peu le rythme de façon à ce que sa fiancée ne s'en rende pas trop compte et qu'elle augmente elle-même inconsciemment sa vitesse sans avoir à lui dire. Après une bonne heure, Harry décida d'échanger les rôles, maintenant c'était à elle d'attaquer. Au début il n'eut aucun début pour arrêter la lame de sa compagne mais elle se rendit vite compte que si sa technique était encore faible elle avait encore l'avantage de la vitesse et de la souplesse. Elle fit mine de se jeter sur son torse mais tourna rapidement sur elle pour contourner son et essayer de la frapper avec le manche du katana mais c'était sans compter les réflexes du jeune homme qui en profita pour la faire tomber.

-- Leçon 6 toujours vérifier le niveau et les capacités de son adversaire avant de tenter de l'avoir comme tu as fais car tu baisses toutes tes gardes comme ça et une énorme faille va se faire. Et après ça nous ramène à la leçon deux.

-- Ouais si tu veux mais laisses moi reprendre un peu mon souffle, t'es un véritable tortionnaire quand tu enseignes les combats, je préfère quand tu m'entraînes à la magie déclara-t-elle assise par terre en relâchant un peu ses muscles

-- Tu rigoles je ne suis pas un tortionnaire, j'y suis allé molo là encore, si tu veux vraiment un tortionnaire pour t'entraîner demande à Genzo je suis sure qu'il se fera un plaisir de t'aider. Et encore toi tu as déjà manipuler des armes mais imagines que tu sois une véritable débutante qui n'as jamais manié une épée de sa vie et tu verras l'effet que ça fait. Tu reviendras me supplier pour que se soit moi qui reprenne la relève déclara harry.

-- Bas dit donc, donc tu penses que tu es irremplaçable lança-t-elle toujours par terre et essoufflée.

-- Absolument repris pompeusement Harry en gonflant le torse pour rire.

La jeune fille lui fit un sourire sadique et se coucha sur le coté pour lui faire une balayette et le faire tomber lourdement sur le sol. Elle se releva et se mit en position de défense en combat de mano à mano. Harry était toujours couché sur le sol, il tourna la tête pour voir sa compagne et son sourire malicieux. Il se releva aussi et se mit en place, prêt à combattre lui aussi. Il pensait que sa compagne allait attaquer dans les normes mais il se trompa lourdement, elle se précipita en courant sur lui et lui sauta dessus pour finalement s'accrocher à son cou tout en nouant efficacement ses jambes autour de sa taille.

-- Et voila tu peux plus rien faire comme ça, c'est moi qui ais gagné déclara-t-elle fière d'elle en riant.

-- Tu en as l'air bien sur pourtant je n'ais pas dit que j'abandonnais et encore moins que j'avais perdu.

-- Hum dans ce cas il faut utiliser l'attaque spéciale de la future femme du prisonnier.

Sur ces paroles qui laissèrent perplexe le jeune homme, elle l'embrassa, mais tellement doucement et passionnément qu'il se sentit à moitié fondre. Finalement elle stoppa son attaque spéciale et le regarda avec un sourire malicieux, il souffla de dépit et déclara.

-- C'est bon j'ai perdu, tu es plus forte que moi à ce petit jeu, et je le reconnais je suis un véritable tyran, cela vous va-t-il mademoiselle?

-- A l'origine ce n'est pas comme ça que je vous ai appris à vous battre Miss retentit d'une voix forte depuis l'entrée.

Ils se tournèrent tout les deux en sursautant vers la porte et découvrit tout l'ancien groupe de combat de maya à savoir les 16-20ans. Ils virent les trois amies de la princesse lui faire de grands signes et les autres semblaient un peu mitigées sur l'attitude à adopter envers la princesse car certaines ne pouvaient pas la supporter. Mayaween ne se démontant pas rétorqua à son ancien mentor dans les combats, avec un grand sourire malicieux.

-- Leçon numéro 3: Dès que l'on aperçoit une faille chez l'adversaire, la saisir pour porter le coup fatale.

Harry dans son coin se tapa la tête avec la paume de sa main en se demandant vraiment comment il avait fait pour se retrouver avec une femme pareille.

-- Exact mais je doute qu'embrasser votre adversaire dans un combat réelle ne vous porte beaucoup de chance.

-- Madame à votre avis peut-on utiliser la musique dans un combat à mort? s'exclama harry.

-- De la musique??? répéta-t-elle perplexe.

-- Oui vous savez de la musique comme avec le piano renchérit-il puis voyant son air interrogateur, ou calima ou peut importe comment vous y appeler.

-- On ne mélange pas la musique et le combat c'est absolument contraire lâcha l'amazone instructeur.

-- Ne jamais dire ça à Harry murmura doucement Maya entre ses dents tout en souriant.

-- Sans vous manquez de respect si vous ne savez pas ce minimum il y un problème quant à votre niveau, pour affronter un adversaire il faut que vous analysiez le timing des ses attaques et si vous le faites correctement vous pouvez superposez une mélodie que vous connaissez et ainsi il ne peut plus vous prendre à revers expliqua-t-il puis il se tourna en souriant vers sa compagne: ça c'est la leçon 7, toujours analyser le timing des attaques de ton adversaire.

-- C'est comme ça que tu as eu Genzo lors de ton premier cours??? demanda-t-elle en souriant.

Il fit un sourire angélique à sa compagne mais dans son regard brillait une lueur démoniaque. Il se souviendrait toute sa vie de la tête qu'avait fait Genzo quand il était parvenu à bloquer toute ses attaques alors qu'il était supposément un débutant. Finalement c'était lui qui avait gagné. Il sortit de ses pensées et passa sa main dans ses cheveux.

-- C'était y'a longtemps, il y a eut d'autre combats et de batailles entre temps. N'empêche que c'est l'un des combattants les plus forts que j'ai rencontré avec Xenifoy. Mais lui il était beaucoup plus dangereux parce qu'il pouvait y mêlé de la magie avec.

-- Arrêtes tu me fais déprimé quand tu dis ça, c'était y'a pas si longtemps que ça? s'exclama en rien la princesse.

-- Parle pour toi, tu te rends compte tout ce qui c'est passé en deux semaines, rien qu'entre sur Terre et chez toi, imagines ça fait deux ans que je vis ça tout les jours. Même mon anniversaire ça me semble loin.

-- Ah bon ton anniversaire!!!! minauda-t-elle ce qui le fit rire

-- Vous avez besoin qu'on libère la salle? demanda Harry en se tournant vers les amazones qui les regardaient toujours bizarrement.

-- Me feriez vous l'honneur de me combattre avec des armes demanda l'instructeur, comme ça nous pourrons leur montrer un vrai combat en temps réel.

-- Si vous voulez de toutes manières je pète la forme aujourd'hui, peut-être parce que j'ai failli crevé hier supposa-t-il.

Mayaween lui frappa légèrement la tête par derrière en lâchant "crétin", puis Nicole, l'instructeur, alla dans la salle d'armes prendre une arme au hasard. La princesse ri doucement devant l'air incrédule de son compagnon et avec l'un de ses doigts elle lâcha silencieusement:

-- Leçon 0 avoir une arme adaptée à nous.

Les deux combattants se firent face et se saluèrent, pendant que Maya s'approchait doucement de ses amies qui regardaient tout ça avec perplexité.

-- Ouvrez bien vos yeux, ça va être pas mal. Puis semblant se souvenirs d'un truc elle demanda aux combattants: vous utilisez la magie ou pas?

-- Moi je m'en moque à vous de choisir madame répondit Harry.

-- Oui ce serait assez intéressant de voir comment vous mêlez la magie de chez vous au combat.

Harry se concentra et fit apparaître ses yeux dorées, ce qui étonna toutes les amazones et il se remit en position de combat, limite entre la l'attaque et la défense, et sembla se déconnecté de ce monde pour dès lors ne faire confiance qu'à ses sens et surtout pas la vue comme lui avait appris les moines de Morunkaï. La vision dorée était surtout là pour l'aider à voir les bouleversements magiques dans le niveau de son adversaire. Soudain il sentit de légères vibrations dans le sol et il su que l'amazone attaquait, puis vint le son d'une lame qu'on abattait dans l'air. Il parât sans aucune difficulté le coup qui lui était destiné et vit alors chez l'adversaire une magie sortir de sa main gauche, il murmura un faible Blocus et le sort de l'autre fut stopper également ce qui provoqua chez elle une grande surprise. Harry en profita pour faire apparaître des flammes sur son arme et attaqua sans beaucoup de conviction l'adversaire, mais pourtant elle sembla croire à une vraie attaque et dévoila ses bottes secrètes en attaques et en défense. Quand elle eut finit d'attaquer elle était à bout de souffle et elle n'avait même pas frôler le jeune homme qui maintenant arborait un sourire à la fois malicieux et démoniaque, elle sembla défaillir quand il déclara:

-- Bon l'entraînement est fini, on peu passer aux choses sérieuses??

-- Comment parvenez vous à faire ça c'est pas possible vous avez parer toutes mes attaques, je suis complètement usée alors que pour vous ce n'était rien d'autre qu'un entraînement demanda-t-elle à bout de souffle tout en s'écroulant par terre.

-- Comment j'arrive à y faire je n'en ai pas la moindre idée, je suppose que c'est du à l'entraînement que j'ai subit, mais ils m'avaient appris à me débrouiller sur un champ de combat en ne faisant confiance qu'à mes sens, sauf la vue bien entendu. Aux dernières nouvelles, ou plutôt lors des derniers entraînements que j'ai subit avec eux, ils leur avaient été impossibles de me toucher à 7 alors que j'avais les yeux bandés. Bon je crois que c'est fini pour aujourd'hui non?

-- Je commence à comprendre pourquoi la reine vous fait tant confiance pour protéger la princesse, vous êtes un combattant comme j'en ai rarement vu. Les hommes d'ici sont loin d'être aussi doués que vous. Et bien que votre manière d'enseigner les choses semblent un peu du n'importe quoi, ça n'à l'air que de l'apparence, vous êtes un formidable instructeur et je n'ai rien d'autre à dire!!

-- Merci madame mais le mérite revient à mes amis qui m'ont aidé à avoir ce niveau répliqua Harry en aidant la dame à se relever, après tout il ne se plaisait pas à croire qu'il était aussi extraordinaire mais il revint brutalement à la réalité par Maya.

-- Mais c'est pas possible ça, on a cru que tu avais compris avec Sanaë l'autre jour, ce que tu fais c'est toi qui le fait donc il n'y a aucun mérite pour nous d'accord lâcha-t-elle en phoenixi avec les yeux brillants de colère.

-- D'accord je dis plus rien répliqua le survivant en souriant.

Mayaween allait encore rajouter quelques choses quand un soldat rentra en toute vitesse dans la pièce:

-- Votre Majestée, notre altesse la reine m'a demandé de vous quérir car une délégation d'hommes vient d'arriver et la situation pour laquelle ils sont là requiert votre présence ainsi que celle de votre fiancé. Il faut que vous veniez tout de suite.

-- On arrive répondit-elle en faisant apparaître son costume blanc comme son compagnon qui rengaina son sabre dans l'espace prévu à cette effet.

Ils saluèrent tout le monde en vitesse et sortirent à la suite du soldat.


	68. Les hommes

_Non non vous rever pas je met un nouveau chapitre_

_Je n'ai pas mis à jour depuis longtemps, peut-être trop longtemps même et j'en suis désolée._

_Je ne mettrais pas ici les raisons qui m'ont empecher de le faire car c'est très/trop personnel, sachez seulement que j'en ai bavé pendant plusieurs mois._

_Mais me revoila je reprends doucement mais surement sans pour autant forcer (sinon les medecins vont vraiment finir parme tuer)_

_Bonne lecture _

_PS : merci pour toutes les reviews qui m'ont redonné du courage pour me remettre à l'écriture _

* * *

_66 : Les Hommes_

Maya profita du chemin qu'ils devaient faire pour atteindre la cabane de sa mère, pour remettre ses cheveux légèrement en ordre. Mais malgré tous ses efforts elle échoua lamentablement étant donné la longueur immense de ces derniers.

-- Grrr ça m'énerve faut que je me les coupe ces cheveux, je n'arrive plus rien à faire avec, c'est décourageant, j'aurais dû le faire lorsqu'on est allé chez le coiffeur chez toi, surtout que tu me l'avais proposé, grogna-t-elle ce qui fit sourire son compagnon.

-- Pourquoi tu tiens tant que ça à être si parfaite, je doute qu'ils passeront leurs temps à te regarder pour voir comment t'es peignée n'est ce pas ?

-- C'est très rare qu'une délégation d'hommes vienne chez les amazones et vice versa pour nous, il a dû se passer quelques choses de grave dans leur village pour qu'ils en viennent à venir ici. Bien qu'on nous ait toujours dit que les hommes croient en leur supériorité j'ai déjà rencontré deux trois fois le chef des hommes, c'est un homme comme toi, droit et juste, qui peu importe les conséquences croit en les autres. Il ne condamne pas les gens du premier coup d'œil il apprend à les connaître avant. En tout cas, il a un flaire incroyable, il cerne toujours les personnes avec une précision assez incroyable.

-- C'est ton père ? demanda Harry.

-- Tu sais dans mon monde ça marche juste par mère. Pour les amazones, les hommes ne sont que des géniteurs que nous ne rencontrons jamais normalement. Pour la reine, c'est le chef de l'autre clan le géniteur de l'enfant. Etant donné mon statut et le fait qu'il a conduit quelques délégations au village dans le passé, j'ai eu l'honneur de le rencontrer. Donc oui si tu veux, il s'agit bien de mon père de qui d'ailleurs je tiens mes beaux cheveux noirs et mes yeux de cette couleur tellement bizarre.

-- D'accord, je suis désolé j'avais oublié que pour vous ça marchait comme ça, d'un certain côté c'est bien aussi votre système, il n'y a pas de coeur brisé, d'enfants maltraités. Mais de l'autre, l'absence d'un père représente un grand vide chez les gens, finit Harry avant de rentrer dans la salle en tirant la main de sa compagne.

Maya pénétra dans la cabane et s'inclina devant sa mère avant de faire de même devant le chef des Hommes, pendant que la délégation s'inclinait devant elle, pour montrer que même si ils étaient différents ils avaient quand même un respect mutuel pour leur peuple. Quand tous furent de nouveau yeux dans les yeux, les Hommes fixèrent avec interrogation l'homme qui se trouvait avec la princesse et que personne ne connaissait, cependant ils furent coupés dans leur contemplation par Maya qui prenait la parole:

-- Mère vous nous avez fait demandé Harry et moi ? Y aurait-il un problème ?

-- Maya, Harry, la situation est plus grave que nous le pensions tous surtout toi Harry, lança la reine avec un soupir désespéré. Mais je pense que Fixcilien sera plus à même de vous raconter ce qui s'est passé. En tout cas Harry heureuse de vous revoir sur pieds et en pleine forme, ce qui est assez étrange étant donné qu'hier vous aviez un poumon perforé et que vous étiez aux frontières de la mort.

-- Merci votre majesté, mais moi aussi je suis heureux d'être toujours en vie pour tout vous dire, et de toute manière je ne peux pas mourir avant le 26 Août, remercia Harry en souriant malicieusement.

-- Crétin, lâcha Maya en lui donnant une légère tape derrière la tête.

-- Bon maintenant que les présentations sont finies, il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses, reprit Harry qui en une fraction de seconde avait repris son masque sévère et sérieux, je doute que vous m'ayez fait venir ici avec Maya pour me dire ça votre altesse, et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que Voldy est dans le coup, encore une fois, n'est ce pas ?

-- Qui est ce Voldy ? Et vous que faites vous dans ce village, un homme digne de ce nom ne devrait pas se trouver chez les femmes, c'est contraire aux lois ancestrales qui relient les Hommes et les amazones. En plus, je ne vous ai jamais vu ni ici ni ailleurs, je me demande d'où vous êtes. Toutefois, je doute que vous puissiez nous être d'une grande aide, maigrelet comme vous êtes, reprit un homme qui semblait être le fils du chef mais qui semblait avoir plus de muscles que de cerveau.

Pendant le temps où l'homme débitait sa tirade d'un air supérieur, le chef des Hommes scrutait Harry du regard. Le survivant ne répondit pas au jeune homme, il fixait lui aussi l'autre homme, il avait l'impression que ce dernier essayait de lire désespérément en lui tout en le forçant à détourner le regard le premier. Il lui faisait un peu penser à Dumbledore quand il essayait de connaître quelques choses qu'on refusait de lui dire, mais là c'était des yeux violets qui le fixaient sans aucun tremblement dans le regard. Mais le terrien ne se laissa pas démonter, il avait réussi à résister une semaine aux attaques psychiques de Voldy lorsqu'il était chez lui, alors il parviendrait bien à tenir face au roi du village des hommes. Un sourire triomphant orna ses lèvres lorsque le dénommé Fixcillien baissa les yeux, cependant il les releva une fraction de seconde plus tard et déclara tout en tendant la main au jeune homme.

-- Je m'appelle Fixcillien chef du clan des Hommes, je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance jeune homme, j'ai rarement vu quelqu'un comme vous. Je commence à comprendre pourquoi Asclia ne tarissait pas d'éloge à votre égard.

-- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, chef de la lignée des Potter, combattant à mes heures, je suis moi-même honoré de vous rencontrer votre altesse, déclara Harry qui fut surpris lui-même par ses paroles assez soutenues dont il n'avait pas l'habitude.

-- Mais père regardez, il n'est pas bien é...

-- Il suffit j'ai dit, cet homme a mon respect, tu déclares des choses Tibérius mais tu ferais mieux de réfléchir avant de l'ouvrir de temps en temps. Sache qu'avant provoquer ton adversaire, il faut d'abord juger de ses forces et après tu vois ce que tu fais.

-- Ecoute c'est ce que je t'ai appris ce matin, murmura le survivant à l'oreille de sa compagne qui sourit légèrement.

-- Quant à vous jeune homme, reprit le chef des Hommes, vous avez une force extraordinaire en vous, mais on dirait qu'elle dort jusqu'à ce qu'elle se fasse réveiller. Elle est tellement puissante mais aussi faible que ça en est troublant, en plus malgré le fait qu'elle nous fasse sentir le bien, on sent aussi une part d'ombre assez bouleversante, d'où vous vient autant de puissance ?

Harry baissa sombrement les yeux, il ne savait pas quoi répondre, il ne voulait pas leur dire que déjà à l'origine sa puissance magique était extraordinaire, puis qu'ensuite elle avait presque doublé lorsque sa mère l'avait sauvé avec la magie ancienne en transmettant son amour dans son sang et enfin la part d'ombre : la partie que Voldemort lui avait transmise bien inconsciemment en cette sombre soirée d'Halloween du 31 octobre 1981. Non, il ne pouvait définitivement pas leur dire ça comme ça.

-- Je pense qu'on ferait mieux de rentrer dans le vif du sujet, interrompit Maya qui voyait bien que son compagnon ne voulait pas répondre, pourquoi êtes vous venu au village sir Fixcilien ?

-- Nous avons eu un problème au village, il y avait un traître, nous l'avons découvert hier dans la moitié de la matinée lorsqu'il a essayé de tuer Tibérius par derrière, bien sûr, on a tout de suite réagit et il s'est mit à fuir en direction de la forêt. Puis, alors qu'il était en fuite il est tombé par terre. On pensait qu'il avait dérapé mais quand on s'est approché de lui, on a tous été envoyé à une dizaine de mètres de lui, puis son corps a été pris de spasmes assez violents. Ensuite pendant une fraction de seconde ses yeux sont devenus rouges et d'une voix qu'on ne connaissait pas du tout il a dit que ce monde lui appartiendrait malgré le survivant, qu'il tuerait dans quelques minutes, puis un bracelet bizarre à son poignet à exploser et une fumée verte est sortie et un drôle de dessin est apparu.

-- Une tête de mort avec un serpent à la place de la langue ? Demanda Harry sombrement en serrant les points de colère, ses yeux verts devenant sombres de haine en pensant à cet homme qui décidément faisait tout ce qu'il pouvait pour détruire la vie des autres..

-- Oui, c'était exactement ça. Donc comme cela avait l'air quand même qu'autres choses que des paroles en l'air, nous avons décidé de venir voir les amazones pour les mettre au courant de cet évènement. L'homme aux yeux rouges qui le contrôlait avait l'air d'une puissance incroyable, il y avait une aura tellement noire et tellement sombre autour de lui que dès qu'on s'approchait à moins de 10 mètres de lui on ressentait la violence et la haine qui l'envahissaient et on avait mal de partout. C'était assez incroyable, mais vous aussi vous semblez en savoir beaucoup sur le sujet n'est ce pas ?

-- C'est exact et maintenant vous comprenez pourquoi je vous ai fait venir ici tous les deux, surtout vous Harry,..., Harry vous m'entendez ? demanda Asclia qui voyait l'homme sans réaction bien qu'une très très légère lumière dorée l'entourait.

-- Je vous prie de m'excuser quelques minutes, je crois que je vais un peu aller me défouler si vous ne voulez pas que je rase totalement ce village, lança Harry en sortant rapidement de la pièce son sang bouillonnant littéralement de colère dans ses veines.

Mayaween le regarda partir, elle n'essaya même pas de le retenir en sachant que cette fois ci sa colère était allée trop loin et que si il restait il y aurait fatalement des problèmes. Elle l'avait vu dans ses yeux, jamais auparavant elle ne l'avait vu avec un regard aussi haineux et rempli de sentiments aussi malsain envers une personne. Cette fois ci, il devait se calmer seul et même si cela la rendait triste.

-- Pourquoi est ce qu'il parti, s'étonna Asclia en regardant sa fille avec des grands yeux interrogateurs.

-- Moi, je pense qu'il a peur, vous n'avez pas vu cette lueur dans ses yeux, commenta Tibérius l'air hautain, on aurait dit qu'il avait peur.

-- Non pas du tout, il était simplement en colère, terriblement en colère même, moi-même je ne l'ai jamais vu dans une telle colère, répliqua Maya d'une voix froide en regardant méchamment celui qui était son frère par le sang.

-- En colère, pourquoi devrait-il être en colère, ce n'est pas quelqu'un de son village qui est mort, et qui a trahi les siens, et c'est pas lui qui a failli se faire tuer par ce dingue, reprit l'homme qui n'en démordait pas.

-- Non, en effet, cet homme, il ne le connaissait pas, mais par contre l'homme qui avait les yeux rouges, il le connaît, ils se connaissent même plus qu'il ne le voudrait. Cet pourriture pourchasse Harry depuis plus de 17 ans, il a tué toute sa famille : sa mère, son père, ses grands parents, sa tante, son oncle, son cousin,…. Il s'en prend à son peuple, à ses amis, à moi. Il a failli aussi lui prendre l'être le plus cher à son coeur quand il était adolescent : son parrain. Nous, on peut, peut-être, être en colère parce qu'il nous a enlevé des sujets pour les détourner du droit chemin, et qu'à cause de lui il y a eu des blessés. Mais lui, il lui en veut encore plus que tout ce que vous ne pourrez jamais imaginer et cela même dans vos rêves les plus fous.

-- Comment est-ce... commença Tibérius complètement estomaqué par la tirade de sa soeur avant d'être à nouveau interrompu par elle.

-- Voldemort ne s'en prend pas seulement à nous, il s'en prend à tous les mondes, Harry a déjà réussi à en délivrer deux, et ces peuples lui ont promis allégeance, si on peut dire ça comme ça, pour le combat final. Moi il a mon soutien, mais ne pensez jamais que Harry est faible car à côté nous sommes que des êtres insignifiants. Deux êtres surpuissants s'affrontent, du combat final en résultera le destin des Hommes sur tous les mondes et personnes ne pourra rien faire, tel est la destiné qui nous attends.

-- Je comprends un peu ce que tu veux dire, expliqua Fixcilien, mais pourquoi est-il sortit parce qu'il était en colère.

-- Il vous l'a dit, il ne voulait pas rasé le village, la dernière fois que c'est arrivé, qu'il a été dans un état similaire il a lâché inconsciemment ses réserves de magie et il a rasé ou plutôt fait explosé à lui tout seule une citadelle qui équivaut à sept fois notre village.

-- C'est quoi les citadelles ? Demanda Asclia à sa fille.

-- Les citadelles, ce sont des immenses Châteaux aux murs de pierres incroyables, normalement personne ne peut rentrer dedans ou en sortir en douce. Mais maintenant il ne reste plus rien de la cité de Drannoc juste des cendres.

-- Comment est-ce possible de lâcher autant de magie, normalement un homme normal ne peut pas faire ça.

-- Un homme normal certes mais le survivant n'est pas un homme normal. Il est l'élu celui qui devra combattre le mage noir et cela peut importe le reste.

Alors que tous essayaient d'assimiler les nouvelles que venaient de leur dire la princesse ils sentirent une immense secousse parcourir le sol. Ils sortirent tous dehors pour voir ce qui se passait et ils virent au loin dans un coin très éloigné dans la forêt une immense colonne dorée d'où sur les côtés tourbillonnaient des milliers de phoenix argentés, de lions rouges, et de dragons des mers verts. Maya ferma les yeux et essaya de sentir ce qui passait à travers cette puissance. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux de stupeur, elle ressentait un tel désir de protection que ça lui serrait le coeur. Les animaux magiques se séparèrent dans le ciel pour créer une barrière magique absolument magnifique qui s'étendait de plus en plus. Puis sans qu'elle ne sache pourquoi elle se mit à courir en direction de la forêt en ignorant les cris que lui criaient sa mère et son "père", pour qu'elle reste à l'abri. Le roi et la reine se regardèrent avant de se mettre à poursuivre la jeune fille qui allait au devant d'un grand danger.

Maya arriva plus vite qu'elle ne l'aurait pensé jusqu'à la clairière de son amant, il se trouvait au centre de la colonne dorée et semblait calme et paisible ce qui pouvait légèrement la choquer vu dans l'état de colère où il avait quitté la salle. Sachant qu'elle ne risquait rien mais aussi qu'il faisait ça exprès pour elle et son peuple, elle s'approcha sereinement de son amant et pénétra sans aucun problème dans la colonne dorée, elle prit ses mains et d'elle aussi s'éleva une nouvelle colonne de lumière, mais la sienne était de plusieurs bleus différents, et ses animaux n'étaient pas les mêmes, il s'agissait d'une panthère, un aigle royal et un être qui ressemblait étrangement à une sirène. Soudain elle sentit comme un déclic se faire dans son esprit et des milliers d'images lui passèrent devant les yeux, ayant toutes pour sujet principal un petit garçon aux yeux vert émeraude. Harry ouvrit les yeux quand il sentit la présence de sa compagne et sourit, il l'a prit dans ses bras avant de refermer les yeux pour mieux se concentrer. Et là ni l'un ni l'autre ne vit les deux tornades se mélanger pour n'en former plus qu'une seule mais avec une puissance extraordinaire.

Ce fut à ce moment là que la délégation d'hommes avec la reine des amazones et quelques soldats arrivèrent. Ils restèrent estomaqués par ce qu'il se passait sous leur yeux. Un vent violent se trouvait tout autour d'eux et même si il avait la force d'arracher les arbres ces derniers bougeaient à peine. Ils essayèrent d'avancer vers les jeunes gens mais le vent les en empêcha comme si il était là pour les protéger et les laisser tranquillement dans leur cocon.

Ce ne fut qu'une bonne vingtaine de minutes plus tard que tout stoppa, il n'y eut plus de vent, plus de couleur irréelle, juste un silence pesant, deux amoureux tendrement enlacés, et une dizaine d'hommes et de femmes en train de les regarder avec des yeux de surprise extrême. Maya ouvrit les yeux en même temps que son amant qui en profita pour resserrer son emprise sur sa taille. Maya renifla et essuya les larmes qui coulaient le long de ses joues.

-- Ne laisse plus jamais de tels sentiments reprendre le dessus Harry, c'est horrible les images que j'ai vu. Dis moi que cela ne s'est pas vraiment passé, un enfant ne peut pas vivre ça, c'est impossible, dis le moi je t'en supplie, lança-t-elle entre deux sanglots tout en s'accrochant désespérément à son fiancé.

-- Je suis désolé Maya, tu n'aurais jamais dû voir ça, je n'aurais jamais pensé que ça nous connecterait l'un à l'autre, confessa Harry qui ne pouvait mentir à sa compagne.

Sur ces paroles elle se mit à pleurer sans pouvoir s'arrêter, pendant que Harry essayait désespérément de la calmer en la berçant tendrement.

-- Chut ce n'est pas si horrible que ça, calmes toi maintenant, d'accord.

-- Mais ces images, cette peine, c'est encore pire que tout ce que j'avais imaginé quand tu me l'avais raconté, c'est monstrueux quand on voit ça et qu'on ne peux absolument rien n'y faire.

-- C'est toi qui m'as dit que je devais me tourner vers le futur maintenant et c'est ce que je vais faire. Le passé est révolu maintenant on ne peut qu'avancer dans le futur et je le ferai avec toi et notre enfant. Je tuerais Voldy et on pourra vivre librement et tranquillement. Les elfes, les moines, les combattants, les sorciers, nous allons tous nous alliez pour que plus personne ne vive jamais ça. D'accord ?

L'amazone ne répondit pas et se blottit d'avantage dans les bras de son fiancé avant de s'endormir tendrement bercé par les battements de son coeur. Il souffla et pour la première depuis qu'il était revenu à lui il se rendit compte de la présence des autres qui les regardaient avec des yeux interrogateurs.

-- Vos altesses, Voldy ne pourra plus jamais rien faire sur ce monde, je viens de placer une protection assez puissance pour tout bloquer, et Maya quant à elle la charger de l'amour qu'elle porte pour son peuple et pour sa terre. C'est d'une puissance à faire peur ce qu'elle a mis dedans ça se voit qu'elle ne veut pas qu'il vous arrive quoi que soit. Mais bon elle n'est pas habituée à faire un tel déploiement de force et elle s'est vidée trop vite mais ne vous en faites pas elle sera sur pieds demain.

-- Qu'est ce qui l'a fait pleurer comme ça ? Demanda perplexe Asclia. Elle semblait choquée comme je l'ai rarement vu.

-- C'est de ma faute j'ai pas fait attention quand elle est rentrée dans le cercle, inconsciemment nos esprits se sont reliés et elle a vu certains passages de mon enfance qui l'ont assez perturbé. Mais ne vous en fait pas elle ira mieux quand elle se réveillera, elle a les nerfs assez sensibles en ce moment, toutes les émotions qu'elle reçoit sont décuplées.

-- Je sais Sylvia en a parlé hier de ce petit problème, lança mystérieusement la reine en regardant intensément le survivant qui se mit à rougir en sachant que lors du réveil de la jeune fille une réunion allait s'imposer avec la reine.

-- En tout cas d'après ce que moi j'ai compris, commença Fixcilien, nous vous devons beaucoup jeune homme, tout à l'heure vous avez dit que beaucoup de peuples étaient avec vous dans la bataille, sachez que vous pouvez compter sur nous. Et je pense ne pas me tromper en disant que les amazones sont d'accord avec moi.

-- Il est exact que nous ne seront pas de trop avec vous pour le combat final mais allez vous reposer maintenant tous les deux vous en avez grand besoin beaucoup de choses se sont passées pour vous depuis quelques semaines, et je pense qu'il faudrait que vous avez besoin beaucoup de repos que ce soit ma fille ou vous jeune homme, lança Asclia d'un ton qui ne laissait aucune place à une quelconques objections.

-- Vous avez raison votre majesté, je crois que je vais vous faussez compagnie avec cette jeune fille avant que nous nous écroulions de fatigue. Bien que Maya soit déjà en train de dormir. Je vous remercie de votre aide pour aider mon peuple mais je ne veux en aucun cas que vous preniez de tel risque juste pour une histoire d'honneur si vous voulez le faire faites le pour vous et pas pour moi. De toute manière, je doute que lorsque tout sera fini nous restions avec les gens de mon peuple. Sur ce je vous laisse réfléchir, et je vous dis bon après-midi.

Sur cette fin de tirade remplie de sagesse d'un homme d'à peine sorti de « l'âge bête », le survivant fit apparaître ses ailes et s'élança dans le ciel grâce à une poussée importante de celles-ci. Ceux qui se trouvaient en bas le regardaient avec des yeux émerveillés en essayant d'attraper les quelques plumes d'une blancheur immaculée qui étaient tombées des ailes et qui virevoltaient depuis le ciel. Ces plumes les laissèrent encore plus perplexe qu'ils ne l'étaient déjà car de chacune s'échappait une faible lueur lumineuse comme si chacune d'entre elles étaient animées d'une vie propre. Voyant qu'ils n'avaient plus rien à faire ici ils décidèrent de tous retourner au village des amazones pour qu'Asclia leur explique en détails ce qui s'était passé la veille avec Sylvia.


	69. Trahison

_**Non non vous ne revez pas !! il n'y a pas eut plus de 6 mois avec la dernière maj !!**_

_**Il est actuellement 6h du matin et je viens de finaliser le chapitre !! je prend mon train à 11h et c'est parti pour trois semaines de « folies ». les medecins ont décidés de remettre la ptite mili un peu en forme . Alors pas de pc, ni t'internet !!**_

_**J'espère honnetement pour mettre un autre chapitre avant la rentrée mais n'ayez pas trop d'espoir.**_

_**L'année scolaire sera rude je pense alors au pire il vous faudra à nouveau attendre un an pour avoir la suite !!**_

_**Vous voila au courant **_

_**Bizou a tous**_

_**PS : merci pour vos reviews qui font chaud au cœur !! et bizou a tous (surtout mes potes d'ogame que j'ai converti au fanfic )**_

* * *

_**67 : Trahison**_

Lorsque le survivant se réveilla il se sentit merveilleusement bien, il avait dormi comme une tombe depuis qu'il avait posé la tête sur son oreiller. Il se tourna légèrement sur le côté et vit sa compagne qui dormait encore paresseusement, ça faisait depuis deux, trois jours qu'il se levait avant elle et elle ne semblait plus avoir trop de nausée ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire. Il passa doucement sa main sur sa joue tout en enlevant les quelques mèches qui barraient le joli visage de la belle endormie. Il se redressa avec lenteur en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible et il sortit du lit pour prendre une bonne douche. Une fois dessous il tourna le bouton d'eau froide à fond en repensant à ce qu'il s'était passé la veille. Long Hin lui avait dit qu'il prendrait de plus en plus conscience de sa magie qui circule dans ses veines et hier lorsqu'il s'était sentit en colère il avait l'impression que tout allait exploser tellement il avait eu chaud, sa magie circulait à une telle vitesse et une telle puissance qu'il en avait été légèrement choqué au départ avant de se concentrer pour éviter tout débordement. Mais il n'avait pas tenu longtemps à peine était-il arrivé dans la prairie qu'il avait lâché les résistances, il ne pouvait plus la contenir sans hurler de douleur. Puis finalement tout s'était calmé peu à peu, et Maya était arrivée et l'avait aidé inconsciemment à calmer ce fluide de magie.

Il ressortit de sous la douche et s'habilla d'une simple chemise bordeaux avec un baggy, et après avoir vérifier que sa compagne dormait toujours, il se mit lui aussi à apprendre les livres qu'il avait achetés lors de son départ de la Terre. Il sursauta quand il entendit quelqu'un taper à la porte de la cabane, il regarda sa compagne qui au lieu de se réveiller se blottit d'avantage dans les couvertures du lit. Souriant légèrement, il se leva et alla ouvrir doucement la porte en essayant de faire le moins de bruit possible. Quand il ouvrit la porte il découvrit la reine et Fixcillien qui visiblement pensaient repartir croyant qu'il dormait encore.

-- Oui, vous vouliez nous parlez? demanda Harry.

-- Oui en effet on voulait discutez avec vous au sujet de deux trois choses, et on commençait à se demander ce qui se passait, ça fait deux jours qu'on a pas de nouvelles de vous expliqua Asclia en souriant.

-- Deux jours s'étonna Harry, je ne pensais pas que j'avais dormi autant. Et Maya ne s'est toujours pas réveillée, de quoi est ce que vous voulez nous parler exactement ?

-- Et fait c'est plutôt avec toi que nous devions parler Harry murmura Fixcillien en essayant de pas faire trop de bruit.

-- J'arrive, je laisse un mot à Maya et je vous rejoins.

Il fit demi-tour, vérifia qu'elle dormait toujours, et gribouilla à la va vite un message pour sa fiancée si jamais elle se réveillait entre temps, et sortit de la cabane pour rejoindre les altesses royales qui patientaient devant. Ils marchèrent en silence jusqu'à la salle où ils les avaient convoqués il y avait deux jours. Ils s'asseyèrent en silence, et Harry remarqua qu'il n'y avait personne d'autres dans la salle à part eux.

-- Alors quel est le problème que j'ai apporté à Maya ? Demanda Harry en soufflant de dépit.

-- Qui te dit que c'est pour ça que nous avons voulus te parler ? Demanda la reine en se tordant les mains.

-- Premièrement vous majestée, vous avez une grande maîtrise de vos sentiments pourtant vous vous tordez les doigts dans tous les sens ce qui est signe d'une grande anxiété, ensuite vous votre altesse continua Harry en se tournant vers Fixcillien, vous avez les mêmes yeux que Maya et on arrive à voir dans vos yeux la même petite étincelle qu'elle a, elle-même quand quelque chose la stress ou l'angoisse. Je suis peut-être naïf mais pas encore complètement débile. Alors maintenant s'il vous plait mettez de côté toutes vos politesses et expliquez moi ce que vous me voulez.

-- Maya t'a-t-elle déjà parlée des coutumes de notre monde ou pas du tout ?

-- Légèrement mais bon presque rien, pourquoi demanda Harry qui voyait la conversation devenir de plus en plus mauvaise.

-- Il est de coutume que la princesse des Amazones s'accouple avec le prince des Hommes, bon cette fois-ci ce serait avec le fils du général des armées étant donnés que le prince est son frère jumeau et que ce ne serait pas bien de les mettre ensemble. Mais il se trouve que tu es apparu et qu'elle veut rester avec toi, je suis moi-même ravi de son choix. Mais Malshin, l'homme en question, est contre et il réclame Maya.

-- J'ai moi-même essayé de le convaincre qu'il ne pouvait rien n'y faire reprit Fixcillien, il ne veux pas en démordre, alors je vais te demander quelque chose de très durs pour toi, je voudrais que tu laisses Maya redevenir la princesse des amazones et repartir sans elle.

Harry reçut cette demande comme un véritable boulet de canon, il mit son masque de dureté sur son visage, mais il était complètement désemparé face à cette demande. Il les regarda plus intensément en espérant les voir rire en lui disant que c'était une mauvaise farce mais ils avaient l'air le plus sérieux du monde.

-- Vous vous foutez de moi là, vous pourrez faire tout ce que vous voulez mais jamais je me séparerais de Maya lâcha-t-il d'une voix tellement froide et coupante que les deux personnes en face de lui se mirent à frissonner.

-- Comprends nous Harry... essaya de reprendre la mère de sa fiancée.

-- Vous comprendre, c'est pas un peu abusé là? Vous avez essayé de me comprendre vous? Je vous le dis directement je refuse de l'abandonner comme ça, c'est clair net et précis reprit-il en se mettant debout.

-- Et moi je refuse de rester sans lui intervint une voix froide venant de l'extérieur.

Tous sursautèrent excepté Harry, et Asclia baissa les yeux de honte et de peine en voyant le regard meurtrier que lui jetait sa fille. Mais bien vite pensant que c'était pour son bien, elle releva la tête et fit face à sa fille.

-- Écoutes Maya tu sais très bien quel est ton destin, tu dois un peu l'assumer.

-- Assumer un destin. Quel destin?? Je m'en fous d'avoir un destin à réaliser, je veux rester le reste de ma vie avec Harry et que vous soyez ou non d'accord au pire j'en ai rien à foutre mère. Vous ne m'obligerez pas à m'accoupler avec un crétin doublé d'un connard, est-ce que vous avez compris.

Asclia reçut ces paroles de plein fouet, ce n'était pas seulement les insultes mais le fait que sa fille avait de nouveau réutiliser le "mère" et le vouvoiement, lui avait serré le coeur.

-- De toute manière je suis déjà enceinte lâcha la princesse, et si il y a bien une chose que je sais, c'est que jamais je ne l'élèverai comme vous vous m'avez élevé cria la princesse en colère. J'en ai marre moi aussi, je m'étais dis que finalement tout s'arrangeait mais rien ne s'arrange, tout reste comme ça a toujours été, pas de mère pas de fille, juste une reine autoritaire et sans coeur, toujours bonne à donner des ordres aux autres si ça peut l'arranger.

Sans laisser le temps à quiconque de répondre quoi que se soit, elle sortit en courant de la cabane de sa mère, et traversa la foule des amazones et d'hommes qui s'étaient amassées devant la porte quand ils avaient entendu les cris commencés à s'élever. Elle n'entendit même pas l'appel surprit de ses amies, elle se mit à courir le plus vite qu'elle pouvait en direction de la forêt, elle voulait fuir tout ça, elle n'arrivait pas à croire que sa mère, sa propre mère, sa chaire, son sang, pensait ça. Elle avait pourtant pensé qu'elle avait accepté sa relation avec Harry et qu'elle avait changé, mais tout n'était que comme avant. Le gouffre ne s'était jamais refermé, et ne se refermerait sans doute jamais. Tout n'était que leurre, tout n'était que mensonges, elle ne voulait plus rien entendre, plus rien comprendre, elle voulait juste pleurer, pour évacuer toute cette rancoeur, cette peine qui la détruisait. Elle finit par arriver dans son endroit fétiche, personne ne l'avait jamais retrouvé quand elle venait là. Elle s'allongea doucement tout en continuant à sangloter et sans qu'elle ne sache comment Maki arriva, et se blottit contre elle en chantant comme pour la réconforter. Très vite elle finit par retomber dans le sommeil, hantée par des visions de cauchemars.

Après le départ de Maya de la salle où ils se trouvaient tous, Asclia était limite en pleur et Fixcillien essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Harry, quant à lui, les foudroyait du regard. Il sentait à l'intérieur de lui que Maya n'allait pas bien du tout mais les deux en face de lui n'allaient pas s'en tirer d'aussi bon compte.

-- Je crois que je n'ai rien d'autre à rajouter, vous n'avez qu'à trouver une autre fille pour ce type, de toute manière ça marche comme ça chez vous. Comme on dit une de perdu, dix de retrouver. Maintenant je vais aller chercher ma fiancée, et je ne pense pas que nous resterons ici longtemps. je la retrouve on fait nos bagages et on part. Adieu déclara-t-il d'une voix sans émotion, il allait partir mais en chemin, il stoppa et lança sans même se retourner : je trouve quand même dégueulasse ce que vous lui avez fait Asclia, elle comptait sur vous, elle voulait vraiment retrouver sa mère et peut-être même inconsciemment un père, mais finalement je crois qu'elle est comme moi, elle n'a pas de mère ni de père, juste des tuteurs autoritaires qui ne savent pas respecter les choix des hommes.

Dès qu'il sortit de la cabane un homme s'avança vers lui l'air menaçant, et il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait du fameux Malshin, il avait une musculature assez impressionnante mais on aurait dit que son habitude était de se prendre les portes ou les murs tellement il avait le nez écrasé. Il continua son chemin mais fut interrompu par la provocation de l'homme.

-- C'est toi l'abruti qui m'a piqué Mayaween, elle m'appartient, elle est à moi. Il n'y a que moi qui ait le droit de la baiser, c'est bien compris ?

Harry à ces paroles vit complètement rouge et se tourna lentement vers l'homme qui tressaillit quand il vit le regard meurtrier du jeune homme.

-- Tu la prends pour qui espèce de pourriture, Maya est une personne, elle n'appartient à personne, même pas à moi, et c'est encore moins une putain que tu peux baiser cracha-t-il d'une voix coupante. Décidément je commence à me dire qu'aucun de vous ne sais respecter la nature humaine.

Malshin, n'appréciant pas se refaire mettre en place se dirigea, épée en main, sur Harry, prêt à l'embrocher. Cependant il n'avait pas prévu qu'il esquive aussi habilement le coup. En effet Harry ne prit même pas la peine de faire apparaître son épée pour le combattre, car il s'était vite rendu compte que son adversaire n'avait aucune tactique dans le domaine de l'épée. D'ailleurs dès que celui-ci se jeta sur lui il eut juste à faire un pas de côté pour l'éviter et se retournant avec vitesse il donna un coup de pieds aux fesses de l'homme qui tomba devant tout le monde dans un posture pas très glorieuse.

-- Maintenant que tu as joué, autant finir la partie, déclara froidement et méchamment Harry qui regarda son ennemi dans les yeux.

Il fit apparaître sa légère aura autour de lui et invoqua les éléments ce qui provoqua une peur sans nom chez l'homme qui n'arrivait pas à détacher son regard des boules d'eau et de feu.

-- Pitié épargnes moi, gémit-il à l'adresse du survivant en s'agenouillant devant lui.

-- Pourquoi est-ce que je le ferai?

-- Parce que tu es un être bon, et que tu ne peux pas faire souffrir les autres!!!

-- Certains disent que je ressemble plus à un ange démoniaque mais soate je t'épargne cette fois ci, mais ne venez plus jamais rien dire sur ma fiancée, et tirez un trait définitif dessus sinon je vous jure qu'à juste titre vous souffrirez à un point que vous ne pouvez même pas imaginer lui chuchota-t-il à l'oreille en se baissant à son niveau, tout en arborant un sourire sadique.

Il se redressa et partit en direction de la forêt pour retrouver sa compagne, qui, il savait, ne serait pas facile à retrouver. Malshin quand à lui, continuait de regarder dans le vide en tremblant comme une feuille tout en répétant en boucle: "c'est un démon", "c'est un démon". Cependant il fut vite tirer de ses pensées par trois claques retentissantes qui venait de chacune des amies de la princesse. Le roi et la reine avaient regardé ça de loin et se disaient que finalement ils avaient fait la plus belle erreur de toute leur vie.

Harry prit sa vision dorée et suivit le lien qu'il avait avec sa fiancée à travers le dédale que formaient les arbres et la végétation de cette forêt. Il finit par aboutir près de la rivière qu'il connaissait mais étrangement le lien allait jusque sous l'eau. Il plongea, se moquant bien qu'il soit habillé, et poursuivit le filament rouge. Il fut étonné car plus il descendait et plus l'eau était chaude et claire, alors que d'habitude c'était le contraire. Il arriva à une espèce d'entrée et s'engouffra dedans, il fut surpris de voir qu'il y avait de l'air et en profita pour reprendre son souffle. Il put finalement sortir totalement de l'eau et poursuivit son exploration de la grotte, et finalement retrouva sa compagne. Elle était allongée à même le sol avec Maki collée à elle. En face se trouvait ce qui ressemblait à une vitre mais il s'agissait seulement d'une matière qui avait dû durcir avec le temps, il s'approcha et vit qu'il s'agissait de cristal. Au travers on voyait tout le fond marin avec des végétations et des poissons tous plus extraordinaires les uns que les autres. Il s'approcha de sa compagne et la réveilla doucement. Elle sursauta et il se passa un bon moment avant qu'elle ne reprenne ses esprits et qu'elle ne se jette en pleur dans ses bras.

-- Ils m'ont trahi, ils m'ont trahi sanglota-t-elle contre son épaule.

-- Je sais ne t'inquiète pas, ils ne te feront plus de mal, on va repartir, mais surtout ne pense plus à eux. D'ailleurs ce malshjesaispuquoi n'était pas fait pour toi. Tu es trop bien pour lui. Alors sèche moi ces larmes, tu es plus jolie quand tu souris dit-il en lui séchant tendrement les joues.

-- Comment ça se fait que tu le connaisses? Demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment en s'éloignant un peu de lui pour pouvoir le regarder dans les yeux.

-- Quand je suis sorti pour te retrouver, il m'a légèrement provoqué, et il l'a fait admirablement bien je dois dire. Il a dit des choses assez méchantes et sexistes alors je lui ai fait un peu peur. Le pauvre il osait plus bouger après.

-- Il a dit quoi ?

-- Il a dit comme quoi tu lui appartenais et qu'il était le seul à pouvoir te faire des enfants lui confia-t-il en essayant de limiter la casse.

-- Il n'a pas vraiment dit ça comme ça, n'est ce pas ryry?

Il sourit devant autant de perspicacité de la part de sa compagne et souffla avant de lui révéler ce qu'il avait dit.

-- Il a dit qu'il était le seul à pouvoir te baiser, si tu veux exactement ce qu'il a dit.

-- Quoi s'outra la princesse, ils me prennent pour qui, je ne suis pas une chose.

-- C'est exactement ce que je lui ai dit avant de lui faire mordre la poussière. Je crois qu'il va avoir de très grandes peurs maintenant dit-il mine de rien ce qui fit sourire la princesse.

Quelques secondes de silence passèrent, le temps à la princesse de réaliser la laideur des coutumes de son monde mais aussi de la traîtrise qui se faisait beaucoup plus nette de sa mère. Finalement après un moment elle se blottit un peu plus fortement contre Harry et lui demanda:

-- Est-ce qu'on peut partir, je ne veux plus rester là.

-- C'est un endroit magnifique pourtant cette grotte.

-- Tu sais bien que je ne parlais pas de ça, je veux partir de ce monde, je ne veux plus voir ma mère, ni plus personnes d'ici, a part peut-être mes amies et Malicia, Emilie et Sophie mais les autres ce ne sont plus ma famille. Nous étions venu pour Sylvia et c'est fini, alors on peut partir s'il te plait.

-- Tu es sûr que c'est ce que tu veux ? Peut-être faudrait-il que tu parles avec ta mère ?

-- Nan pas maintenant, c'est comme toi avec Dumbledore, peut-être que je lui pardonnerai un jour, mais pas aujourd'hui ça fait encore trop mal.

-- Allez viens ma puce on va faire nos bagages, et on part après.

-- Merci lui susurra-t-elle à l'oreille avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

Ils ressortirent du lac calmement et retournèrent au village, Maya avait mis sur son visage le masque de froideur qui désormais n'ornait son beau visage qu'en de rare occasion mais là, elle ne voulait surtout pas que quelqu'un la regarde et la voie complètement anéantie. En rentrant dans le village, elle vit sa "mère" l'attendre, mais elle passa devant elle sans un regard ni un mot et elle alla directement dans sa cabane. Elle commença à ranger ses livres de médecine pendant qu'Harry faisait de même avec les autres. Elle sentit sa mère à l'entrée de la cabane avec son "père" mais elle continua à ranger ses affaires comme si de rien n'était.

-- Tu repars pas maintenant ? Demanda Asclia d'une voix faible et suppliante.

Maya ne répondit même pas et passa sur son dos la cape rouge foncée d'Harry, qu'elle ne lâchait presque jamais. Elle passa ses livres à Harry qui les rétrécit en les rangeant dans une boite qu'il mit dans le sac à dos. Elle vérifia une dernière fois qu'elle n'avait rien oublié et sortit dehors en attendant son compagnon. Elle allait invoqué ses ailes mais fut coupé dans son élan par trois petites filles qui couraient aussi vite qu'elle le pouvait dans leur direction, et pour la première fois depuis le matin elle fit un véritable sourire. Les fillettes ne s'arrêtèrent même pas devant eux, elles s'agrippèrent à leurs jambes.

-- On veut pas que vous partiez cria Sophie en pleurant tout en resserrant sa prise autour de la jambe à Harry qui sourit.

-- Ma puce tu sais bien qu'on a pas le choix déclara Harry en se baissant à leurs niveaux comme Maya.

-- Mais non vous zêtes pas oblichés de partir vous pouvez rester avec nous insista Malicia.

-- Non Malicia nous ne pouvons pas rester, du moins nous ne pouvons plus rester expliqua Maya en foudroyant sa mère du regard. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, si on tient vraiment à se revoir nous nous reverrons, alors en attendant il faut que vous soyez sage et que vous écoutiez tout le monde d'accord ?

-- D'accooord lâchèrent les trois petites en boudant et en se décrochant de leur jambes.

-- Mais vous reviendrez, vous zavez pas le choix, négocia Emilie.

-- Mayaaaaaaa, hurlèrent plusieurs voix venant de loin.

Elle releva la tête et vit ses amies courir vers elle avant de s'arrêter à bout de souffle.

-- Tu ne comptais pas partir sans nous dire au revoir au moins? Lâcha malicieusement Maria.

-- C'est que... commença Maya

-- Ne t'en fais pas on te comprends, prends bien soins de toi et du bébé et mets nous au courant dès qu'il ou elle sera né interrompit Jenny en la prenant dans ses bras.

-- Et toi aussi prends bien soin de notre Maya, finit Isabelle en prenant aussi Harry dans ses bras.

-- Je ferais du mieux que je peux les filles, mais je vieillerai sur elle plus que ma vie.

-- On te fait confiance renchérit Maria en étant la dernière à les saluer. Maintenant allez-y sinon on vous retiendra encore plus.

-- Au revoir les filles, prenez soin de vous aussi lâcha Maya en faisant apparaître ses grandes ailes blanches pendant que Harry faisait la même chose.

Les petites filles poussèrent des cris émerveillés en les voyant ainsi ce qui les fit sourire, puis au moment de décoller, Asclia dit:

-- Maya prends soin de toi et pardonnes moi s'il te plait !

Elle ne répondit même pas, ne jeta pas le moindre regard à la reine et partit dans les cieux suivit de son compagnon et bien vite ils devinrent des points qui se perdirent dans l'horizon. Ils ne se posèrent pas bien loin, et Maya après un dernier regard sur son monde récita les même paroles que son compagnon et ils disparurent ainsi dans un grand flash de lumière pour de nouvelles aventures.


	70. Qui a dit que la magie

Et oui finalement vous allez avoir des nouvelles de moi avant les prochaines grandes vacances .

Le début de cette année scolaire est encore pire que ce à quoi je m'attendais mais à écrire quelques petites phrases par jour j'ai réussi à boucler le chapitre !! Ainsi je le répète je n'ai aucune intention de m'arrêter d'écrire cette fic, surtout que j'ai déjà toute la suite en tête donc ne vous inquiétez pas.

Juste une petite précision : a partir de la là les chapitres seront beaucoup plus long pour raison de simplicité et aussi pour ce monde j'avais aucune inspiration alors désolée.

Merci pour vos reviews car je vous certifie que même si je ne réponds pas elles me font chaud au cœur. Surtout quand je me rend compte que certain garde la patience de me lire et cela depuis 2004.

Je vous fais plein de bzous et vous dis à la prochaine

Bonne lecture….

_**68 : Qui a dit que la magie existait de partout ?**_

Quand Harry toucha enfin la terre il sentit immédiatement un froid immense l'envahir, il se rendit compte que c'était parce que tout était enneigé et qu'elle lui arrivait jusqu'aux chevilles. Puis il leva le nez et se retrouva avec un revolver pointé sur le bout du nez. Surpris il fit un pas en arrière et se retrouva dos à dos avec un autre homme qui semblait être en assez mauvaise posture étant donné que lui aussi était entouré par de nombreux hommes armés qui le tenait enjoue .

« Oh putain c'est quoi ce bordel !!» s'exclama le survivant en se mettant immédiatement en position défensive même s'il pensait que cela ne servirait pas à grand chose si ces hommes utilisaient vraiment leur armes mais il voulait garder ses pouvoirs légèrement secrets s'il voulait bénéficier d'un effet de surprise au cas où la bataille empirait.

« Le bordel comme vous l'avez si gentiment nommé cher monsieur est que ce jeune homme et sa bonne femme qui en a aussi profité pour nous filer entre les doigts, refusent de se soumettre à la volonté de Banchi le Grand. »

« Ah et où est le problème? » Demanda Harry qui ne voyait vraiment ce qui pouvait à ce point choquer ces gens.

« Comment osez vous parler de notre seigneur comme cela, vous allez devoir payer le prix de votre impertinence, moi Miliardo Wandsmed, en qualité de haut commandant des armées de la cité de Elenowoa, je vous déclare tous les deux et au nom de notre pays, traître national à notre empire. Pour cela je vous condamne tous les deux à la peine capital: la peine de mort. Vous serez fusillés d'ici quelques minutes, vous, Antonio Fabus Wandsmed, chef de la résistance, ainsi que vous l'étranger. »

Harry essayait de comprendre vaguement dans quoi il s'était embarqué quand il entendit son camarade de fortune murmuré entre ses dents:

« Non c'est pas possible pas maintenant, je peux pas l'abandonner, mon dieu aidez-nous à nous en sortir!! »

« D'accord je crois que je n'ai pas vraiment le choix grogna le survivant pendant que leurs opposants levaient leur armes pour accomplir le châtiment capital, il se tourna légèrement vers l'autre condamné à mort et lui murmura rapidement: fais ce que je dis et surtout ne poses pas de question et on pourra peut-être s'en sortir sans problèmes. »

Le fameux Antonio le regarda avec des yeux surpris mais il semblait prêt à faire n'importe quoi pour pouvoir s'en sortir sans trop de dommage. Harry se concentra rapidement sur la situation dans laquelle il était embarqué malgré lui. Il sursauta quand il entendit les coups de feu partirent, il empoigna rapidement le bras du résistant et le força à se coucher par terre pour éviter que son corps ne soit criblé de balles avant qu'il est eut le temps de dire ouf. Il se releva à un vitesse incroyable qui surprit leur opposant et sortit de sous sa toge un long sabre et il se mit en défense tout en le tenant devant lui. Le commandant des armés, une fois la surprise passée, ordonna à ses soldats de tirer une nouvelle fois et que cette fois ils ne devaient pas les louper. Mais malheureusement à leur plus grand désarroi, Harry parvint à arrêter toutes les balles en formant devant lui un grand rideau glacé grâce au sabre de Long Hin. Voyant que les soldats semblaient assez surpris par leur échec le survivant saisit son camarade par le bras et le tira en direction de la forêt. Quelques opposants essayèrent de les bloquer mais Harry parvint à les assommer assez vite pour pouvoir aller se mettre à l'abri dans la forêt et ainsi espérer semer l'armée. Ils s'enfoncèrent dans la verdure qui était d'une densité assez impressionnante, et dès qu'ils trouvèrent l'opportunité ils montèrent dans un arbre en espérant que les soldats passent sous eux sans qu'ils ne se rendent compte de leur présence.

-- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de nous présenter après autant d'aventures, lança la personne avec qui se trouvait Harry.

« Oui, j'aimerais savoir dans quoi je me suis embarqué car je pense que maintenant je vais être réduit au même niveau que toi dans ce pays et donc si j'ai tout compris je suis un hors la loi maintenant!! »

« Exact je suis Antonio Wandsmed, je suis le leader de la rébellion comme l'a indiqué l'autre pourriture de tout à l'heure. »

« En parlant de tout à l'heure, l'autre pourriture a, me semble-t-il, le même nom de famille que vous? »

« C'est mon frère, lâcha-t-il méchamment, nous sommes frère jumeau mais on n'a rien de ressemblant sauf notre sang. Nos idées sont diamétralement opposés, lui ne jure que par la soumission et le pouvoir alors que moi je crois que tous les peuples ont le droit d'être libre. Malheureusement depuis quelques années la confédération des Elwyngs comme ils se plaisent à l'appeler a pris beaucoup d'ampleur en peu de temps et personne ne sait pourquoi d'ailleurs. En tout cas maintenant le pays est contrôlé dans tous les secteurs par un être qui se fait appelé Banchi le Grand, on ne sait pas si c'est une femme ou un homme, mais on suppose que c'est un homme à cause de son surnom. Et donc de nombreuses personnes résistent face à ce tyran. Voilà tu sais à peu près ce qui se passe ici. Maintenant j'aimerais savoir qui tu es, comment tu as fait pour arriver juste derrière moi alors que j'étais encerclé, et ensuite pourquoi tu es là et enfin comment tu as fait pour arrêter des balles d'armes à feu. »

« Dois-je en conclure que vous ne connaissez pas la magie?? » Demanda Harry perplexe en écoutant attentivement le récit d'Antonio.

« Voyons la magie ça n'existe pas, il n'y a que les enfants qui croient encore à ce genre de balivernes. De plus de nos jours on n'a plus le temps de croire à tous ces boniments et ces contes de fée, » s'étonna le rebelle.

« D'accord donc me voilà dans un monde exclusivement peuplé de moldus sans aucune idée où se trouve Maya et en plus on va me prendre pour un dingue » s'exclama Harry à haute voix bien que ses réflexions soient juste pour lui.

« Heinnn » s'étonna l'autre homme.

« Bon je crois que je dois commencer par le début, je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je suis originaire d'un monde d'une autre dimension qui s'appelle la terre. Officiellement j'ai 16 ans depuis à peine quelques jours mais officieusement j'ai déjà 18 ans. Je suis venu ici avec une jeune femme qui s'appelle Maya et qui est également ma fiancée. Elle, elle n'est pas terrienne il s'agit d'une amazone. Et nous sommes tous les deux des sorciers c'est à dire que nous pratiquons tous les deux la magie, ce qui en soit doit te paraître complètement stupide et irrationnelle. Mais c'est la pure vérité, je suis là pour apprendre des choses nouvelles à cause de certaines choses qui se passent chez moi. »

« D'accord donc tu es quelqu'un qui est capable de faire de la magie, et tu comptes me faire gober ça, je ne suis pas un imbécile quand même, et cela même si parfois je suis très naïf » rétorqua le résistant.

« Que dirais-tu d'une petite démonstration puisque tu crois que je suis incapable de pratiquer la magie et que je suis qu'un mec complètement dérangé qui s'est retrouvé au cœur d'une affaire pas très nette alors qu'il n'avait absolument rien demandé. En plus sans vouloir porter atteinte à votre cause, c'est la dernière chose qui m'intéresse de savoir qui fait quoi avec qui. Mais bon puisque je dois d'abord prouver ce que je suis, prouvons le! »

« Après je pars à la recherche de Maya » murmura-t-il entre ses dents.

Antonio regarda le jeune homme en face de lui avec une mine perplexe il ne pensait pas que se soit possible de faire de la magie, c'était contraire à toute la physique et à la théologie humanoïdes. Cependant ses convictions furent vite ébranlées lorsqu'il vit les yeux du survivant changer d'iris pour devenir dorée. Puis des boules de feu se formèrent dans le creux de sa main. Il arracha son regard à la contemplation de cet acte miraculeux et fixa le jeune homme qui avait retrouvé son regard émeraude.

« C'est …, c'est …, c'est… incroyable, merveilleux » bégaya l'homme en passant sa main au dessus de la paume du survivant d'où émanait encore une faible chaleur.

« Alors suis-je toujours un dérangé sorti tout droit d'un asile? » Demanda malicieusement le jeune homme.

« Un asile????? » Répéta l'autre homme perplexe.

« Un endroit chez moi, c'est comme un hôpital pour des personnes qui ont des troubles psychiques. »

« Heinnnn! »

« Les fous si tu préfères!! » S'exclama le survivant

« Ah chez nous il n'existe plus ce genre d'endroit à cause de la confédération. Ils ont jugé que toute les personnes non saine d'esprit, n'étaient plus normaux à cause de leur pêchés et qu'à cause de ça Dieu les as puni en leurs montrant leur folies. Maintenant les soldats les chassent et les font brûler sur les places publiques pour montrer « l'exemple aux autres ». Et donc pour en revenir à ta question, je pense que je suis dans l'obligation de te croire après ce que j'ai appris et vu. »

« Bien, voilà qui me réjouit, lança le Terrien en descendant habilement de l'arbre où ils s'étaient réfugiés, mais je suis désolé je vais devoir vous laisser je dois partir à la recherche de ma fiancée. Je ne sais pas du tout où elle a atterri en tout cas j'espère qu'elle est pas tombé sur ces dingues. »

« Penses-tu que tu pourrais m'aider à déjouer les plans de la confédération ou tout du moins de me donner un coup de pouce pour les faire sortir du pouvoir? » demanda le résistant.

« Le temps me manque, mais dés que je retrouve ma fiancée, je verrai ce que je peux faire, mais je ne te promets rien. »

« Merci de ta « future » précieuse aide indiqua le résistant un peu enthousiasme. Et moi aussi je dois rechercher ma compagne j'ai du me séparer d'elle dans la forêt. Je savais que les soldats en avait surtout après moi et vu son état il valait peut-être mieux que je me débrouille à les emmener le plus loin possible d'elle. »

Pendant ce temps-la, Maya profitait d'une petite brise prés d'un lagon au reflet émeraude et argentée à la surface de l'eau absolument magnifique. Elle se sentait beaucoup mieux d'un coup, comme si elle avait laissé tous ses problèmes chez elle. Elle s'approcha de l'eau et vit que malgré que la température soit assez froide à l'extérieur, l'eau était très bonne, voir même chaude. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit des gémissements venir de pas très loin d'elle. Elle se mit sur ses gardes et avança jusqu'à la lisière de la forêt. Les gémissements devinrent de plus en plus oppressants comme si la personne ou l'être qui produisaient ses cris avait mal à en mourir. Elle finit par aboutir derrière des arbustes et elle vit une femme blonde allongée par terre en se tenant le ventre. Elle s'approcha d'elle mais la jeune femme sursauta et brandit une arme dans sa direction.

« Je ne vous veux aucun mal, regardez je suis pas armée, mais vous avez l'air vraiment mal au point. Laissez moi vous aider, en plus je ne suis même pas d'ici, expliqua calmement Maya en montrant qu'elle avait rien dans les mains. »

La jeune femme allait dire quelque chose quand un autre spasme de douleur la prit et l'a fit lâcher l'arme qu'elle tenait. Maya se dirigea vers elle et vit qu'elle était enceinte et qu'elle était sur le point d'accoucher. Elle l'aida à s'allonger correctement sur le sol mais cette dernière se redressa immédiatement.

« Je ne peux pas, on ne doit pas me trouver sinon je suis morte. »

« Non allongez vous, ordonna Maya avant de reprendre avec une voix douce, je vais placé une protection autour de nous, personne ne pourra passé ces barrières si il n'est pas la bienvenue. Est-ce que vous voulez bien vous rallongez maintenant? Sinon vous risquez de perdre le bébé. »

« Mais comment voulez vous poser des protections? » rétorqua la femme mais en se rallongeant quand même quand une nouvelle contraction fit son apparition.

« Vous ne connaissez pas la magie? » s'étonna la princesse en se retournant vers elle.

« La magie??? Vous rêvez trop ça n'existe pas, Ahhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh, putain ça fait mal. »

« Bon je pose les protections, ensuite je vous aide parce que les contractions ne sont plus très espacés et ensuite on s'explique, en attendant que Ryry nous retrouve » récapitula l'amazone en se concentrant.

« Ô vous grands protecteur

Protecteur de la naissance

Protecteur de la vie

Protecteur de la mort

Entends ma demande

Protèges nous

Pour que ce petit être vive »

Un dôme s'éleva d'elle et les recouvrit toutes les deux, elle rouvrit les yeux et se dirigea vers la femme enceinte qui la regardait avec des yeux éberlués. Elle enleva sa cape et la déposa sous la tête de la jeune femme qui criait encore à cause d'une contraction.

« Vous vous appelez comment? » demanda Maya pour essayer de décontracter la situation.

« Muriel-lise, mais tout le monde m'appelle Mumu ça va beaucoup plus vite, et vous? »

« Moi je suis Mayaween, mais on m'appelle Maya, on dirait que votre enfant va arriver, à la prochaine contraction poussez de toutes vos forces. »

« Vous êtes médecin ou quoi? » Hurla Mumu en criant et en poussant.

« Nan mais je fais des études de médecine, c'est bien je vois déjà la tête, il suffit de pousser. »

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je pousse encore, j'en peu plus » cria la femme.

Elle poussa en utilisant toutes les forces qui lui restaient, puis elle entendit des cris de nourrisson et elle se laissa retomber en arrière laissant le soin à Maya de s'occuper de son enfant pendant qu'elle reprenait son souffle. La princesse prit le pull-over qu'elle avait et pelotonna le bambin dedans après avoir couper le cordon ombilicale. Elle nettoya un peu le bébé avec un pan de sa robe, et le mouillant avec les éléments et le confia à sa mère qui s'était calée contre un arbre.

« Tiens c'est une mignonne petite fille, tu vas l'appeler comment? »

« Moi et mon fiancé, on pensait l'appeler Laura si c'était une fille, alors Maya je te présente Laura Marie Wandsmed. »

Maya sourit en voyant l'air émerveillé qu'arbora la jeune maman en voyant son bébé lui faire un sourire. Elle se leva et alla chercher un peu de bois pour faire un feu. Étant donné que tout était recouvert de neige, elle dut arracher des branches qui se trouvaient au coeur des arbres et qui étaient ainsi moins humide. Elle retourna auprès de Muriel qui regardait toujours son bébé dormir. Elle alluma un feu sans difficulté et s'assit aux côtés de la jeune mère.

« Merci Maya sans toi je crois que j'aurais été dans un sacré pétrin et en plus j'aurais perdu mon enfant. »

« De rien, moi aussi je vais bientôt être mère et je n'ai pas envie de le perdre non plus. »

« C'est vrai tu es enceinte? »

« Oui de presque deux mois maintenant, mais j'ai hâte d'être au neuf mois, comme ça je pourrai le serrer dans mes bras et lui faire plein de câlins. »

« C'est fantastique, mais tu verras quand tu seras au 6ème mois, tu auras encore plus hâte parce que c'est lourd. »

Maya éclata de rire et passa une main sur son ventre, elles continuèrent à parler de tous et de rien, apprenant à se connaître. Elles devinrent très vite amies mais alors qu'elle allait répondre à une question de Mumu, Maya se tut soudainement et se leva en faisant signe à la jeune mère de pas faire de bruit. Elle se cacha derrière un arbre un peu plus éloigné et dès qu'elle aperçut un homme qu'elle ne connaissait pas s'approcher trop près de là où se trouvait Mumu et Laura, elle surgit de derrière l'arbre et au moment où son poing allait percuter l'homme elle sentit qu'on la tirait en arrière.

« Du calme ma puce, il ne va pas lui faire du mal c'est sa fiancée et en plus elle est enceinte » murmura la voix douce de son compagnon dans son oreille.

« Je suis désolée, rougit Maya en regardant l'homme, mais votre fiancée n'est pas enceinte. »

« Comment ça? » demanda-t-il un peu perdu.

« Elle est plus loin, vous verrez bien » dit-elle en se retournant pour embrasser son compagnon et se blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Antonio, légèrement anxieux face aux révélations de l'amazone se dirigea vers la zone indiquée, et il tomba sur sa compagne qui serrait contre son coeur une boule de tissus pendant qu'elle pointait un revolver pour faire face à l'intrus. Elle soupira de soulagement quand elle le reconnut et lui sourit en lui faisant signe d'avancer. Il s'exécuta et tomba à genoux à côté de sa compagne quand il vit qu'elle portait un bébé dans ses bras.

« Chéri laisse moi te présenter Laura Marie Wandsmed, tiens vas-y prends là, dit-elle en souriant devant l'air béat de son compagnon. »

Il la prit délicatement dans ses bras en faisant attention à sa tête et sembla au paradis quand pour la première fois de sa vie lorsqu'elle ouvrit les yeux et lui fit un grand sourire. Il lui retourna son sourire et passa son doigt sur sa petite joue, elle saisit son doigt avec toute la force qu'elle possédait se rendormit sans le lâcher.

« Elle est magnifique et elle a tes yeux verts, comment tu as fais pour accoucher? »

« Maya m'a trouvé dans la forêt et elle m'a aidé comme l'aurait fait les plus grands médecins. D'ailleurs où est-elle il faudrait que je te l'a présente. »

« Elle est avec Harry, elle a failli m'étaler par terre quand on s'est approché, mais reposes toi tu as l'air complètement exténué. »

« Non on doit d'abord rentré au camps, puis je nourrirais Laura et ensuite je pourrais vraiment allez me reposer. »

Quelques minutes plus tard, Harry et Maya arrivèrent mains dans la main, parfaitement heureux, comme si tout ce qui avait vécu depuis le matin n'avait été qu'un rêve éphémère sans conséquence. La princesse tira son compagnon vers les jeunes parents et fit les présentations pendant que Harry la présentait aussi à Antonio.

« Il se fait tard, il est temps de rentrer au campement tout le monde doit se demander ce qui nous est arrivé, vous pouvez venir avec nous, normalement il est interdit d'amener des étrangers mais vous nous avez sauvé et je doute que les autres s'opposent à mes choix. Alors vous êtes la bienvenue si vous voulez, car d'après le peu que Harry m'a raconté, vous êtes là pour un bon bout de temps et vous n'avez nulle part ou aller. Laissez moi vous offrir un peu d'hospitalité pour vous remercier. »

« On accepte avec plaisir titi » lâcha Maya en souriant.

« C'est quoi ça titi? »

« Bah c'est plus simple de dire titi que Antonio et c'est aussi beaucoup plus mignon, non tu ne trouves pas Mumu ? »

« Si c'est tout mignon » éclata de rire Mumu.

Le désormais dénommé titi, grogna en entendant ce surnom des plus ridicules et il se tourna vers Harry qui murmura sans voix pour ne pas que Maya l'entende.

« C'est son pécher mignon de trouver des surnoms stupides. »

« Bon Ryry, tu as bien toutes nos affaires » demanda Maya.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel en regardant aussi "titi" l'air de lui dire:

« Regarde je te l'avais bien dit »

« Oui ma puce on a absolument tout, alors ne t'inquiète pas » reprit-il d'une voix normale comme si rien ne s'était passé et qui fit rire légèrement le hors-la-loi.

Mumu sourit et s'apprêta à se lever quand la princesse l'obligea à se rasseoir d'un regard sévère.

« Tu es encore trop faible pour marcher, il te faut du repos, je suis sûre que ça ne dérangera pas titi ne te porter et si c'est trop loin Ryry prendra le relais, mais il ne faut pas que tu te fatigues sinon après tu risques trop d'épuisement et après tu ne pourras pas t'occuper de Laura comme tu le voudrais. T'inquiète pas je la porterai, elle ne risque rien avec moi. »

Mumu tendit doucement Laura à l'amazone qui l'a pris précautionneusement dans ses bras, et elle tendit ensuite les bras vers son fiancé comme un bébé qui réclamerait un câlin. Il rit doucement et la prit dans ses bras et lui volant un baiser au passage. Maya regardait le bébé d'un air émerveillé, elle sourit quand son compagnon passa son bras sur ses épaules d'un air protecteur. C'est ainsi que ce drôle de cortège s'engouffra dans les profondeurs de la forêt.

Ils déambulèrent un moment dans la forêt mais ils s'arrêtèrent soudainement quand Laura se mit à pleurer et malgré tout ses efforts, Maya ne parvint pas à la calmer. Harry prit le bébé dans ses bras et se mit à fredonner tout doucement pour la faire se rendormir. Il y arriva sans grande difficulté et ils se hâtèrent de continuer leur chemin. Mumu aussi somnolait légèrement dans les bras de son amant, la douce berceuse de Harry avait aussi eu raison d'elle. Ils finirent par arriver dans le coeur de la forêt et sembla-t-il aux voyageurs des autres mondes, ils ne pouvaient pas aller plus loin car un mur se dressait devant eux. Titi leva la tête et sembla regarder un point fixe, Harry sentit un regard sur eux, et discrètement il tendit le bébé à Maya avant de se pencher vers Titi et de lui dire.

« On nous observe » murmura-t-il.

« Oui je sais ne t'inquiètes pas rigola le jeune homme devant tant de prudence avant de lever les yeux vers le haut et de dire, ouvrez les portes, nous avons des nouveaux compagnons. »

Soudain un cor retentit et le mur devant eux se leva, et ils pénétrèrent dans l'enceinte d'un village qui comportait de nombreuses personnes. Harry entendit Maya soufflé désespérément en voyant le village, il lui jeta un regard interrogateur:

« C'est comme mon village, oh Harry pourquoi elle m'a fait ça » murmura-t-elle avec difficultés dans la voix.

Ne sachant pas quoi répondre il s'avança prêt d'elle et la prit dans ses bras pour la réconforter, maintenant tous les deux avaient des personnes dans leurs monde à qui ils ne pardonneraient pas facilement. Soudain une personne courut comme affolé vers eux, c'était un homme de carrure assez importante qui portait aussi des armes à feu autour de sa taille, il ne sembla même pas remarquer qu'il y avait des personnes avec Titi et Mumu et commença tout de suite.

« C'est grave, on a entendu dire que la confédération avait failli te tuer aujourd'hui, et faut qu'on retrouve un homme, il est aussi considérer comme hors la loi, la récompense qu'il y a sur sa tête est aussi importante que la tienne. »

« Vlad du calme, je sais que j'ai failli me faire fusiller aussi, mais c'est pas grave je suis toujours là, et pour l'homme je pense savoir qui c'est. Il se tourna vers Harry qui avait un sourire malicieux et lui déclara avec autant de malice: tu vois Harry tu es aussi devin, tu es bien un Hors la loi maintenant. »

« Mais ce n'est que trop d'honneur pour moi, je vais finir par être aussi connu le mystérieux chef de la rébellion. »

« Vous êtes le fameux étranger? » demanda suspicieusement.

« Oui c'est lui, je te présente Harry Potter, c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours vivant, reprit Titi avant de se tourner vers Maya qui tenait Laura dans ses bras. Et je te présente ma fille, Laura, qui est née grâce à Mayaween, qui a trouvé Mumu dans la forêt. »

« Enchanté mademoiselle » lança Vlad avec un sourire charmeur en faisant un baise main à la princesse.

« Ah c'est aussi la fiancée d'Harry » finit en riant Titi pendant que le survivant incendiait le pauvre homme d'un regard ce qui le fit déglutir avec difficultés.

« Bon je crois que Mumu est fatiguée, on discutera après d'accord, Harry, Maya suivez moi, pour cette nuit je peux bien vous hébergez chez moi. »

Mumu somnolente acquiesça avant de se rendormir dans les bras de son fiancé, il fit quelques pas avant de se faire stopper par Vlad.

« Tu veux que je prévienne un médecin? »

« Non c'est bon, Maya se chargera de Laura et de Mumu, ne t'en fais pas, prévient les autres dans une heure, une heure et demi il y aura une réunion, Harry viendra avec moi. »

Il repartit en direction d'une cabane avec une fleur gravée sur la porte, il s'agissait d'une rose absolument magnifique. Ils rentrèrent dans la cabane et Titi posa la jeune femme sur une couchette.

« Je suis désolé ce n'est pas du grand luxe, mais c'est tout ce que je peux vous offrir comme hospitalité, nous verrons dès demain comment nous nous arrangerons. Bon les filles ont va vous laissez vous occupez de Laura et aussi vous reposez, je dois parler à Harry avant le début de la réunion. »

Titi embrassa sa fiancée et sa fille et sortit dehors où l'attendait Harry qui avait déjà dit au revoir à la princesse. Ils déambulèrent en silence dans le village enneigé et finirent par s'asseoir sur un banc au calme.

« Harry, pourquoi es-tu venu ici exactement, je sais que tu ne m'as pas tout dit tout à l'heure, et la tristesse même si elle est infime se voit parfaitement dans tes yeux. Qu'est-ce qui se passe? »

« Comment tu parviens à le voir alors que je fais tout pour le cacher, demanda Harry en s'adossant lourdement au mur qui se trouvait derrière eux. »

« On m'a toujours dit que j'étais trop observateur pour mon propre bien, je sais que tu as dû passer par des choses dures, ton regard aussi le dit pour toi. Mais comprends moi j'ai besoin d'en savoir un minimum sur toi, je vais me porter garant de toi auprès de tout le village donc je pense que tu peux bien me dire deux trois petites choses mais si c'est trop dur, je comprendrais que tu refuses. »

Harry ne répondit pas, il savait qu'il fallait qu'il le dise à son ami après tout il sera là pour longtemps et il devait mettre les choses aux points. Titi regardait fixement le jeune homme qu'il y avait avec lui, il semblait en proie à un dilemme interne draconien. Pensant qu'il ne répondrait pas il allait commencer à parler sur un autre sujet, mais le survivant le devança :

« Mes parents ont été assassinés quand j'avais 1an par un mage noir psychopathe qui voulait prendre le pouvoir sur mon monde et mes parents lui mettaient de sérieux bâtons dans les roues. En plus, une prophétie a été réalisée pendant que ma mère était enceinte et que ce mage noir prenait de plus en plus d'ampleur. Une prophétie qui disait que celui qui aurait le pouvoir de tuer le mage noir, Voldemort, naîtrait lorsque mourrait le septième mois, je suis née le dernier jour du septième mois de mon monde. Elle aurait pu correspondre à une autre personne mais Voldemort a cru que c'était moi, et inconsciemment il a lui même fixé la prophétie et ses acteurs. Il m'avait choisi moi, et m'avait marqué comme dit dans la prophétie. Il m'a fait cette cicatrice en forme d'éclair le soir où il a tué mes parents, expliqua sombrement Harry en montrant son front à son ami. Cette nuit là, il fut expulsé de son corps, et on m'a mis sur un piédestal. Je suis devenu une véritable célébrité dans le monde sorcier, mais moi je ne le savais pas, j'ai vécu chez mon oncle et ma tante qui n'était pas sorciers et qui d'ailleurs détestait tout ce que la magie représentait donc moi. Ils m'en ont fait voir de toutes les couleurs pendant 10 longues années ou j'ai vécu dans un placard. J'étais un peu la bonne à tout faire mais je me taisais et j'exécutais en pensant que c'était mon destin bien que ça me révoltait. Puis lorsque j'ai eu 11 ans j'ai enfin découvert qui j'étais et je suis rentré à l'école de magie de Poudlard. Je m'étais fait des amis formidables, mes profs étaient un peu comme nos tuteurs et le directeur je l'appréciais comme mon grand-père. J'ai aussi découvert que j'avais un parrain qui était le meilleur ami de mon père, et y'avais aussi Remus un autre ami que je considère comme mon oncle. Mais là c'est un peu compliqué comment je les ai rencontré je te l'expliquerai un de ces jours. Enfin bon, chaque année j'avais mon lot d'aventures et de danger mais tout à commencer à déraper lors de ma 4ème année. A cette époque je ne le savais pas mais un engrenage infernal venait de se mettre en route pour ne plus jamais s'arrêter du moins jusqu'à que je meurs ou que je tue Voldy. Mon meilleur ami, celui que je considérais comme mon frère m'a tourné le dos pour une simple jalousie mais au bout de quelques mois c'est redevenu normal enfin c'est ce que je pensais mais plus rien n'était comme avant. En tout cas à la fin de cette année là Voldy est revenu à la vie en prenant mon sang, j'ai réussi de peu à m'en tirer vivant mais ça n'a pas été le cas de Cédric, qui s'est fait tué. Pendant deux mois où j'étais en vacance j'avais des visions affreuses, et là tout à vraiment commencé à déraper, mes amis s'étaient éloignés de moi inconsciemment, le directeur m'ignorait et m'a fait prendre des cours avec un homme qui me détestait de tout son être et le ministère me faisait passé pour un dingue qui avait tout inventé et ils niaient en bloque le retour du mage noir. Le ministre avait fait mettre en professeur une femme horrible qui m'a à moitié détruit psychologiquement et à la fin de l'année y'a eu une attaque, et mon parrain était passé derrière le voile de mort. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai appris pour la prophétie, lorsque je suis retourné chez ma tante un homme est venu me voir et m'a proposé un apprentissage dans différents mondes pour pouvoir améliorer le niveau de ma magie et aussi mon niveau physique. J'étais à cette époque au fond du trou, des amis que j'ai rencontré dans le premier monde m'ont aidé à refaire surface mais ça a été très dur. Puis dans le second monde j'ai rencontré Maya, et là ça a été un véritable raz de marée, elle a réussi peu à peu à effacer ma peine et nous nous sommes fiancés. Il y a peu nous sommes retournés sur mon monde et là j'ai réussi à aller chercher mon parrain, j'ai retrouvé mes tantes qui avaient été exilées, j'ai réussi à virer le ministre de ses fonctions, mais j'ai réussi à faire réagir le peuple sorcier face au danger. Et là nous voila ici après un passage dans le monde de Maya. Voila tu sais les grandes lignes de ma vie, dit-il avant de reprendre d'une voix plus légère, Certes ma vie est pas très joyeuse mais sans cette vie je n'aurais jamais pu rencontré mes amis des autres monde, je n'aurais jamais pu évoluer comme ça et surtout je n'aurais jamais rencontré Maya. »

« Je comprends, si tu es venu ici c'est que tu dois apprendre aussi quelques choses de ce monde. Nous ne connaissons pas la magie mais nous sommes de très grands manieurs d'armes à feux comme tu as dû t'en apercevoir. En tout cas tu es noble Harry, d'après ce que j'ai compris tu as dû tout sacrifier pour défendre un monde qui ne t'est même pas reconnaissant comme si c'était naturel que tu te fasses tuer pour eux. Tu es pure et c'est un grand avantage. »

« Je te remercie de ta proposition, j'essayerai d'apprendre du mieux que je peux le maniement des armes. Je ne sais pas si tu es d'accord mais j'aimerai que l'on garde secret le fait que je sois un sorcier et que je possède des pouvoirs, nous ne savons jamais ou cas ou qu'il y ait une fuite. Avoir un élément de surprise pendant un combat peut amener à la victoire. »

-- Je suis d'accord avec toi, allez viens avec moi, les autres vont nous attendre et pour eux tu ne seras qu'un simple voyageur venu du sud, qui est arrivé dans la bataille sans trop savoir comment. Tu connais seulement le maniement du sabre et des arts martiaux, ça va comme ça?

« Parfait ça expliquera pourquoi j'arrive pas à me faire à toute cette neige, heureusement que ma magie me réchauffe et que ma cape est assez chaude sinon je serai déjà devenu un glaçon. C'est normal ce froid ? Je suis d'Angleterre je connais le temps pourri mais là c'est encore pire. »

« Tu rigoles il fait bon encore aujourd'hui, il n'y a pas de vent. »

Titi se mit à rire devant la mine dépitée de son ami qui décidément n'avait pas l'air d'aimer le froid. Il se leva et se dirigea vers une grotte au pied de la montagne avec Harry sur les talons. Il déplaça une pierre dans la roche et ils pénétrèrent à l'intérieur. Il y avait une table faite de rondins de bois qui devaient venir de la forêt et des couvertures au sol pour pouvoir s'asseoir, c'était assez rustique mais Harry trouva que ça avait quand même un certain charme. Il n'y avait presque personne, mais parmi les personnes présentes Harry reconnut quand même le dénommé Vlad qui avait osé faire du charme à sa compagne. D'ailleurs, il lui fit un regard dur quand il le fixa, juste pour lui montrer qu'il n'avait pas oublié. Titi en voyant ça se mit à rire, un rire franc qui surprit beaucoup de personne. En effet, cela faisait pas mal de temps qu'il ne l'avait pas entendu rire aussi librement. Quand ils furent au nombre de 20, sans compter Harry, ils s'assirent autour de la table et les questions se mirent à fuser.

« Comment ça se fait qu'il soit là, l'étranger ? »

« Pourquoi y avait-il une telle effervescence dans la capitale ? »

« C'est vrai que tu as failli mourir ? »

« Du calme s'il vous plait, demanda calmement Titi et qui se fit entendre immédiatement. Tout d'abord je voudrais vous présentez Harry Potter, il vient du Sud, et c'est grâce à lui que je suis toujours vivant. Il y a eu une patrouille de soldat dans la forêt mené par mon très cher frère et ils ont réussi à me coincer dans un coin et Harry est venu m'aidé, ils nous ont rapidement condamné tous les deux à être fusillés mais Harry a un très bon maniement du sabre, et nous sommes parvenu à nous enfuir. Je lui dois la vie et à cause de moi, il est maintenant autant recherché que moi car je crois qu'ils ont compris qu'il ne fallait pas le prendre à la légère. Ensuite, il y a aussi sa fiancée, elle est assez douée elle aussi et m'a pratiquement assommé si Harry ne l'aurait pas retenu. »

« Pourquoi demanda un peu perplexe un certain Waltming.

« Mumu a accouché dans la forêt pendant que je fuyais, répondit-il avec des yeux rêveurs, c'est Maya qui l'a trouvé et qui l'a aidé à mettre Laura au monde. Et quand on s'est approché un peu de là où elles se trouvaient elle pensait que j'étais venu pour faire du mal et a failli m'étaler par terre avec un sacré crochet du droit. Je leur ai moi-même proposé de venir au village et ce ne sont pas des espions de la confédération des Elwyngs. Avez vous autre chose à raconter sur ce point ? »

« Bah, je crois que si tu lui fais confiance, nous ne pouvons que te suivre, tu ne t'es jamais trompé. Et toutes mes félicitations pour toi et Mumu j'espère que vous serez heureux malgré les évènements, déclara Jason avec un sourire malicieux avant de se tourner vers Harry et de lui tendre la main, bienvenue à vous aussi, bienvenue dans la résistance. »

Harry saisit la main de l'homme sans aucun doute quant à la véracité des mots du résistant.

« Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous avoir rencontré. »

« En tout cas tu as dû quitter ton calme pays du Sud pour venir te mettre dans un sacré bourbier » expliqua Vlad.

« Bah vous savez un bourbier contre un autre ce n'est pas un grand changement » dit tout doucement Harry ses yeux redevenant de glace.

« Comment ça? Je n'ai pas eu quelconque information sur une guerre dans le Sud, mon cousin qui y habite et qui ma fait parvenir assez souvent des nouvelles ne m'en a jamais parlé. »

« Ne t'en fais pas Sky, même si tu es très soupçonneux vis à vis des gens, Harry a toute ma confiance. Je ne vous demande pas de l'accepter, juste de le respecter autant que vous me respectez moi. D'après le peu que je sais sur lui, il peut nous être un atout majeur dans la bataille et peut-être même faire penché la balance de notre côté. N'oubliez pas ce que je vous ai dit, il a arrêté des balles de revolver tirées à bout portant avec seulement un sabre. »

« Titi, va pas chercher trop loin, déclara Harry en se levant et en s'apprêtant à partir, n'oublies pas je peux allez où je veux quand je veux, je me débrouillerais bien avec Maya. »

« Harry James Potter fais moi le plaisir de reposer ton joli petit cul sur cette couverture, je ne vais pas te laisser partir comme un voleur après que tu m'aies sauvé la vie et que ta fiancée est sauvée ma Mumu et ma fille. Si ils ne veulent pas que tu restes je partirais avec vous en emmenant Mumu et Laura avec moi. Je t'ai promis le maniement des armes et je respecterais ce que j'ai dit. »

« Mais tu ne vas pas te mettre à dos tout ton village juste pour ça » insista Harry qui décidément ne voulait pas déranger surtout en sachant dans quel problème délicat ce peuple était plongé.

« Bon c'est bon il peut rester grogna Sky tout en regardant avec anxiété le jeune homme qui dégageait selon lui une aura de puissance peu commune. Est-ce que tu as une légère expérience des combats, ou de tactique guerrière? »

Titi sourit, il savait que si Sky avait flanché devant son choix tous le ferait. Harry quant à lui se rassit avec un sourire une fois le moment de surprise passé.

« J'ai un bon maniement des armes blanches comme dirait Titi, mais j'ai aussi un peu d'expérience dans les combats en temps réels, et pour la tactique j'en ai une qui a une grosse faille! » déclara sérieusement Harry

« Ah ouais c'est quoi ?? Même si j'ai une idée en t'ayant vu à l'oeuvre tout à l'heure » demanda malicieusement le chef de la résistance.

« Tu fonces dans le tas en espérant t'en sortir sans trop de dommage » répondit-il comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente du monde.

Tous les hommes présents se mirent à rire de bon coeur pendant que Sky grognait en se tapant la tête de sa paume de main. La fin de la réunion continua sans trop de discordes, ils apprirent à tous se connaître et le survivant apprit ainsi qu'ils étaient tous les 20 activement recherchés par la patrouille contre la résistance mais que le plus important pour les ennemis était quand même Antonio qui avait même sa tête mise à prix. Une bonne heure plus tard, ils se séparèrent tous et les deux hommes retournèrent chez Titi pour trouver les deux femmes en train de discuter calmement pendant que Mumu berçait tendrement sa fille contre son coeur.

Les jours qui suivirent devinrent très vite une routine assez épuisante pour les deux étrangers. Titi initiait Harry aux armes à feux comme il lui avait promis. Mais très vite il lui avait dit que sa vitesse laissait à désirer et que même si il possédait de brillants réflexes il ne les utilisait pas à bon escient. Donc chaque matin, il devait courir avec des poids accrochés aux chevilles, bien sûr son ami se soumettait aux mêmes règles que lui en lui disant qu'un peu de sport ne lui ferait pas de mal. Cependant lui n'avait aucun problème pour courir avec des poids tandis qu'Harry traînait légèrement en arrière. Et avec les armes à feux s'étaient pire, même avec tout son bon vouloir il n'arrivait jamais à avoir la cible ce qui était assez désopilant quand il voyait son compagnon atteindre la cible en plein coeur sans presque la regarder. Le seul domaine où il excellait était lorsqu'il devait éviter les balles, il avait trouvé un autre moyen, il utilisait son sabre. Bien sûr au début, Titi avait été perplexe sur le fait que la même stratégie puisse marcher deux fois mais Harry n'avait jamais laissé aucune balle le toucher.

La suite suivait son cours, Maya avait son ventre qui devenait de plus en plus rond au fils du temps qui passait. Et le survivant ne cessait de s'extasier en le caressant tendrement. La jeune femme s'était plongée à corps perdu dans ses études de médecine et devenait au fil des jours de plus en plus doué et expérimenté. Harry, lui, profitait de leur soirée au coin du feu pour parcourir aussi ses ouvrages. Au début il avait été surpris de voir que l'histoire de la magie était aussi riche et passionnante cela n'avait absolument rien à voir avec les cours de Binns. En tout cas ils ne voyaient pas le temps passés, mais hélas le danger était de plus en plus présent. En effet Titi et Harry étaient, à eux deux et en à peine 6 mois, parvenus à déjouer de nombreux plans. Et plus le temps passaient et plus Harry avaient un mauvais pressentiment et il savait que cela ne voulait dire qu'une seule chose : Voldy faisait des siennes dans ce monde aussi. Il en avait parlé à son camarade et ils avaient opté pour garder le silence ne voulant pas provoquer de panique chez les autres. Surtout qu'il ne s'agissait que d'une simple supposition et que les autres ne savaient toujours rien sur les origines des deux étrangers. Cependant même s'ils étaient traqués sans relâche maintenant ils n'en demeuraient pas moins que dans le village caché l'espoir ne quittait pas les habitants. La joie raisonnait dans les maisons. Surtout dans celle de titi qui ne cessait de redevenir un papa gâteux dès qu'il voyait la petite frimousse de sa fille. En fin de compte tous se disaient qu'il fallait vivre heureux surtout s'ils devaient bientôt mourir.

Aujourd'hui, ils s'entraînaient comme d'habitude dans un coin reculé du village quand ils furent interrompus par l'arrivée en catastrophe de Vlad. Il regarda un moment les deux un peu surpris de les voir tous les deux complètement en sueur et du sang leur coulant dessus. Se reprenant vite fait il commença à parler très vite.

« Il y a un problème, les soldats savent que nous nous cachons dans la forêt et ils ont décidés de nous débusquer. »

« Mais ça fait des années qu'ils essayent et ils n'y sont toujours pas parvenu » commenta Titi.

« Non cette fois c'est pire repris Vlad, ils ont décidé de détruire toute la forêt, ils coupent et brûlent les arbres. C'est catastrophique, on ne peut même pas fuir, ils avancent à une vitesse prodigieuse et on attaqué par tous les côtés. On va tous mourir là, on a pas le choix, faudra se battre. »

Titi pesta un moment contre son frère et cela avec des termes très peu élogieux. Harry lui regardait haut dans le ciel, il voyait au loin de la fumée envahir l'atmosphère, il entendait les piaillements des oiseaux catastrophés qui fuyaient le plus loin possible de cet enfer terrestre. Il sentait sous ses pied les secousses infimes qui provenaient de toute part : la nature appelait désespérément à l'aide. Il ressentait aussi de la magie et sut à ce moment là que ses doutes croissants sur Voldemort et ses actes dans ce monde. Il fut sorti de ses pensées par Titi qui s'apprêtait à passé à l'attaque pour protéger le temps qu'il faudra le village laissant ainsi la possibilité aux vieillards, aux femmes et au enfants de fuir.

« Non » s'exclama soudainement Harry ce qui fit sursauter Vlad et le renégat.

« Mais on a pas le choix on va devoir se battre, il est hors de question que l'on tue ma femme et ma fille sans que je ne me sois battu auparavant » s'indigna Titi avant de s'arrêter en voyant l'air sérieux du survivant. Il le regarda un peu plus intensément et demanda d'une voix sérieuse: « Qu'est ce qui se passe? »

« Une magie est à l'oeuvre, une magie contre laquelle vos armes ne peuvent rien faire. Les arbres frémissent devant la puissance de cette force, les animaux fuient, si vous y allez vous courrez droit au massacre. »

« La magie s'étonna Vlad avant de continuer en rien, c'est ça et moi je suis un lutin aux grandes oreilles!!! »

Cependant quand il vit que ni Harry ni Antonio ne riaient, son rire resta bloqué dans sa gorge.

« Non vous plaisantez » reprit-il ahuri.

« Dans combien de temps seront-il là environ » demanda Harry qui semblait reprendre pieds au monde réel.

« Une demi heure à peine » répondit la voix faible de Vlad qui n'en revenait toujours pas.

« Tu penses pouvoir faire quelques choses? » demanda titi anxieux.

« Je pense que je peux lever un dôme protecteur sur le chemin qui vous mènera à l'abri dans la grotte sous la cascade mais il faut espérer que cela marche car ton monde n'est pas très réceptif à ma magie, je m'en suis déjà rendu compte plusieurs fois. Ça va me plonger en transe et même si ça ne marche pas je serai pas conscient de ce qui se passe à coté de moi. Alors promets moi que tu vas t'occuper de ma fiancée si il se passe le moindre problème. Dis à tout le monde de se tenir prêt à partir dans un quart d'heure. »

« Je peux pas te laisser seul ici, Maya va me tuer si je fais ça et elle voudra même pas me suivre »

« Dis à Maya que la vie de notre enfant est plus importante que tout, si elle me fait confiance et qu'elle croit en moi il n'y aura pas de problème. Maintenant vas-y. Et au fait Vlad arrête de nous regarder comme des arriérés ça commence à devenir lourd au bout d'un moment. »

« Bonne chance Harry » lâcha titi en lui tendant la main.

« Ne t'en fais pas je ne me laisserais pas avoir aussi facilement répondit le survivant avec un sourire désabusé sur les lèvres. Bon courage aussi soyez prudent en route au moins. Maintenant vas-y il ne faut plus que vous perdiez une seule minute. »

Les deux hommes acquiescèrent et laissèrent Harry qui s'asseyait à l'air d'entraînement. Ils arrivèrent sur la place centrale où se trouvaient tous les habitants du camp. Il évita le regard interrogateur de Maya qui se demandait ou se trouvait son fiancé.

« Très bien vous avez tous 5 minutes pour prendre chez vous ce dont vous avez expressément besoin. Nourriture, couverture, prenez l'essentiel. Nous allons devoir aller nous mettre à l'abri. Il ne faut pas paniquer. »

« Mais comment allons nous pouvoir rejoindre la cascade. Un troupeau humain de notre envergure ne va pas passer inaperçu. Les gardes patrouilles en quadrillant toute la forêt? » s'étonna un des combattants.

« Harry va nous couvrir, je vous expliquerai comment il fait ça quand nous serons en sécurité » reprit Titi avec un pincement au coeur quand il vit les yeux écarquiller d'effroi de Maya. « Maintenant allez faire vos affaires je vous veux tous dans 5minutes au pied de la montagne. »

Sans panique tous s'éloignèrent sauf Maya et Mumu. La jeune amazone s'apprêta à dire quelque chose mais quand elle vit la peine dans les yeux de son ami elle sut qu'il n'avait pas le choix. Ils devaient tous partir, elle aussi. Elle souffla désespérément en caressant son ventre rond et alla dans la cabane pour récupérer toutes leurs affaires qu'elle réduisit auparavant.

Quand ils quittèrent le camp, tous recherchèrent Harry du regard mais aucun ne le vit et cela les inquiéta. Maya jeta un dernier regard au village et ouvrit la marche avec Vlad, Mumu et titi. Elle avait confiance en son compagnon mais elle ne pouvait pas non plus s'empêcher d'être inquiète et elle jouait frénétiquement avec sa bague de fiançailles. Elle sentit une main réconfortante se poser sur son épaule et elle vit le sourire réconfortant de Mumu qui par ce simple geste essayait de la rassurer. Soudain ils sentirent un vent les traverser comme si il les protégeait. Ils continuèrent leur route et purent rapidement se mettre en sécurité. Cependant alors qu'ils venaient tous de pénétrer sous la cascade, une violente explosion retentit dans la direction du village. La tension qu'éprouvait Maya ne fit qu'augmenter d'un cran elle sentit quelqu'un l'attiré vers l'arrière pour qu'elle puisse se mettre en sécurité. Et elle chuchota en regardant une dernière fois derrière tout en caressant son ventre rond.

« Reviens vite mon Harry »

Dans la grotte bientôt il n'y eut plus un seul bruit, tous attendaient terrifié de savoir si ils étaient vraiment à l'abri. Et plus le temps passait et plus la peur montait d'un cran, il ne savait pas combien de temps s'était déroulé depuis leur arrivée, peut être quelques minutes ou peut-être même des heures.

Soudainement, alors que Maya était debout contre une des parois de la grotte les yeux perdu dans le vague, elle ressentit un vive douleur dans son ventre. Elle pensa tout d'abord à un coup du bébé qui était depuis quelques temps assez agité. Mais bien vite la douleur revint un peu plus forte qu'avant. Elle laissa échapper une faible exclamation de douleur que Muriel n'eut aucun mal à entendre. Elle se tourna vers elle avec un regard inquiet et la vit en train de se tenir le ventre. Elle se précipita vers elle en confiant au passage Laura à son père.

« Maya, qu'est ce qui t'arrives ? Tu ne te sens pas bien? »

« Je ne sais pas j'ai mal au ventre » souffla-t-elle en tombant à genoux terrassée par une nouvelle douleur.

« Viens t'allonger là bas » murmura Mumu avec compassion en l'aidant à se relever.

Ils entendirent des bruits de pas, et virent Titi arrivé en courant avec Maïra à ses cotés.

Cette dernière en tant que médecin regarda rapidement l'état de Maya, et aida Mumu à la porter pour l'emmener s'allonger plus loin.

« Maïra c'est grave? » demanda avec peine maya.

« Non ne t'inquiète pas, le bébé arrive un peu plus vite que prévu mais ne t'en fais pas. »

« Mais c'est pas possible je ne suis enceinte que de 7 mois et demi » répliqua Maya en fermant les yeux de douleurs.

« Reprends toi Maya » ordonna sèchement la médecin tandis qu'elle auscultait la jeune fille.

Après avoir tâter son ventre en plusieurs endroit elle ordonna à Mumu d'aller chercher de l'eau fraîche et à titi d'aller chercher des couvertures puis elle se tourna vers Maya.

« Le bébé arrive c'est sûr maintenant mais il a l'air d'être en pleine forme alors ne t'en fais pas. Mais je te préviens le travail risque de prendre un petit moment, tes contractions sont encore assez éloignées même si elles sont déjà assez douloureuse. Mais tu dois tenir le coup. »

« Merci » souffla Maya reconnaissante en reprenant son souffle, avant de crier à nouveau sous la douleur d'une nouvelle contraction: « HARRRRRRRYYYYYYYY »

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

Harry de son côté avait déployé beaucoup d'énergie pour accompagner magiquement les membres du villages en sécurité mais maintenant il était beaucoup plus serein : ses amis ne craignaient plus rien. Il ouvrit les yeux soudainement, il fallait lui aussi qu'il parte le plus vite possible d'ici, il était en danger. Il allait transplaner quand il se souvint que ce monde ci ne lui permettait pas de déployer une telle quantité de magie. Il se mit à courir vers la sortie du village mais il était trop tard les troupes de la confédération des elwings étaient déjà là. Il fit un dérapage contrôlé juste à temps pour se cacher derrière un mur et regarda les soldats pillés les maisons et les alentours à la recherche d'une quelconque vie ou d'un quelconque indice qui pourrait les mener jusqu'aux rebelles. Il ne put s'empêcher d'esquisser un sourire quand il vit un des soldats annoncer piteusement au chef que l'endroit était désert.

Le chef en question était le "bien aimé" frère de titi qui ne vivait, on aurait dit, que pour voir son frère mort à ses pieds. Il se mit à pester contre les vermines qui l'empêchait de faire son travail se tourna vers le soldat qui venait de le prévenir. Il sortit son arme à feu et sans aucunes arrière-pensées le mit sur la tempe du soldat, qui lui suppliait de lui laisser la vie sauve. Mais n'en ayant cure, il appuya sur la détente.

Harry qui regardait de loin, ne put s'empêcher d'être dégoûté devant une attitude aussi autocrate que celle-ci. C'était tout simplement ignoble. Prendre ainsi la vie d'un de ses hommes parce que celui-ci ne pouvait lui donner une réponse qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il était incroyable qu'un homme pareil puisse avoir les mêmes gènes que son ami qui avait un coeur immense et sans jamais aucune arrière-pensée lorsqu'il aidait quelqu'un. Son dégoût augmenta d'un cran quand il vit que le soldat assassiné ne devait pas être plus âgé que lui et pas de son âge officieux mais de celui officiel. Un pauvre gamin de 16 ans venait de se faire tuer de sang froid juste devant ses yeux. ET cela n'avait pas l'air d'être fini, Miliardo s'était approché de deux autres soldats qui avaient sans faire attention laisser s'échapper une exclamation d'outrage face au meurtre de leur ami. Le chef s'approchait d'eux à grands pas, son arme en main n'attendant visiblement que d'appuyer sur la détente.

N'en pouvant plus de voir ce spectacle morbide, Harry, empoigna son arme et tira en direction des soldats. Il parvint à en toucher deux dans leur épaule et dut très vite se recacher derrière le mur où il était car il commençait à se faire mitrailler de tous les côtés par les soldats. le survivant réfléchi un instant en regardant son arme avec dégoût, il ne voulait tuer personne. Il n'était pas un meurtrier ou du moins il ne le serait pas avant d'avoir tuer Voldy. Il laissa échapper une exclamation de douleur lorsqu'une balle lui traversa le bras. Pestant une nouvelle fois contre la folie des hommes il tenta le tout pour le tout.

En effet très tôt lors de leur entraînement Harry avait expliqué sa répulsion de tuer par arme à feu à titi et ensemble ils avaient tenté de mettre au point de "nouvelle balle" que seul Harry pourrait utilisé. Pour les créer c'était simple, Harry malaxait sa magie et comme si il lançait un sort il remplissait le trou des balles dans le chargeur. Ces balles avaient un effet assez étrange, c'était comme si elles étaient chargées d'électricité et plongeait la victime dans un état de sommeil profond. La première fois qu'il l'avait utilisé, il avait eut la peur de sa vie en croyant qu'il venait de tuer titi.

Une fois son chargeur rempli, il sortit de sa cachette et se mit à canarder tous les ennemis qui se trouvaient dans sa ligne de mire. Cependant quand il utilisait son arme il en oubliait sa propre défense et quelques balle parvinrent à le toucher plus ou moins gravement selon les membres touchés. Voyant qu'il ne tiendrait pas longtemps face à eux, il se mit à courir en direction de la forêt en tirant parfois quelques balles derrière lui. Il sourit sadiquement quand il vit que sa dernière balle lancée avait atteint Miliardo et quand tout les soldats s'étaient désintéressé de lui pour voir comment se portait leur chef. Il accéléra la course et bientôt plus personne ne le poursuivit. Il avait mal son bras et sa jambe le faisait souffrir et il sentait une douleur lancinante sur sa joue qui n'avait pas été épargné par les balles. Il fit plusieurs détours dans les différentes villes juste pour brouiller sa piste. Cela lui prit plusieurs heures. Il avait entendu avec un satisfaction personnelle que le récit de la bataille avait lieu et même si les villageois n'osaient pas rire ouvertement de la défaite cuisante de l'armée il n'en demeurait pas moins qu'ils étaient heureux de cette victoire des rebelles.

Quand il arriva sur les berges de la rivière il se vit plein de sang dans le reflet alors il se passa un peu d'eau sur le visage. Il longea la berge en direction et resserra un peu son manteau autour de lui. La nuit commençait à tomber et le froid revenait à la charge. Il avait beau s'être habitué à une température ambiante à 3 degré, il craignait toujours les grands froids. Quand il arriva à la cascade il se concentra pour voir si personne ne l'avait suivi et il se faufila discrètement dans la grotte qui se trouvait derrière. Il fit un sourire aux deux hommes qui montaient la garde à l'entrée. A peine fit-il quelques mètres qu'il fut prit dans les bras par Titi qui lui fit un grand sourire.

-- Toutes mes félicitations Harry

-- Bah c'est pas grand chose, répondit simplement le survivant en cherchant sa fiancée du regard.

-- Oh non pas pour ça, lança Titi en comprenant que ce dernier parlait de la bataille. Viens suis moi

Un peu perdu encore, le survivant le suivit vers un endroit aménagé un peu au fond de la grotte qui était caché par une couverture mise en guise de rideau. Il vit une mumu toute sourire en sortir puis lui adresser un signe à l'intérieur pour le faire rentrer. Voyant qu'il ne bougeait pas, titi souffla désespérément et le poussa à l'intérieur. Le survivant s'approcha d'une silhouette qui reposait sur un tas de couverture. Il paniqua un instant quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de maya mais ses yeux s'arrêtèrent aussi sur un autre détail. Son ventre était de nouveau plat et elle tenait précieusement sur le côté un petit bébé. Il s'approcha tout tremblant de sa fiancée qui dormait paisiblement et s'accroupit silencieusement à côté d'elle. Avec amour, il remit les mèches qui lui barrait le front derrière ses oreilles et caressa tendrement sa joue. Il la trouvait encore plus belle que d'habitude comme si enfin elle s'était épanouie totalement. Finalement elle ouvrit avec flemme un oeil puis le second, et elle sourit quand elle vit son compagnon.

-- Tu es enfin de retour, s'exclama-t-elle d'une voix faible mais joyeuse.

-- Oui je suis de retour mon amour, comment tu vas? lui murmura-t-il comme pour ne pas la brusquer.

-- Moua je vais bien, expliqua-t-elle en se collant contre son compagnon pour se blottir dans la chaleur de ses bras.

Elle prit délicatement dans ses bras le bébé et le montra à Harry qui était obnubilé par cette merveille. Il semblait si petit et si fragile que ça en était touchant. Un petit rire franchit ses lèvres quand il vit que le bébé avait déjà une petite touffe de cheveux noir complètement désordonnée au sommet du crâne.

-- Mon chéri maintenant on est trois dans la famille Potter, je te présente ta fille, murmura avec bonheur maya qui ne voulait pas réveillé le bambin

-- Elle est magnifique comme sa mère, tu as déjà un nom pour cette adorable petite fille.

-- Elysia Lilian Potter est un joli nom non?

-- Tu as mis le nom de ma mère en deuxième prénom ? s'étonna-t-il touché par le geste de sa compagne.

-- T'as mère était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de coeur, elle s'est sacrifié par amour pour son enfant. Je veux que ma fille ait un coeur aussi pure et un amour aussi puissant pour les siens que ta mère en avait pour vous. Je veux qu'elle devienne quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleuse que ta mère.

-- Je t'aime mon amour et je suis sûre que notre fille sera une fille merveilleuse comme sa mère et comme sa grand mère. Maintenant il faudrait que tu dormes tu dois être fatiguée après tout ça.

-- Je veux rester dans tes bras, chuchota Maya en se blottissant un peu plus contre le torse musclé de son fiancé.

Harry n'eut pas le courage de la repousser. Il se cala confortablement contre la paroi de la grotte et mit ses jambes de chaque côté de sa compagne avant de la serrer un peu plus dans ses bras. Ce soir là plus rien ne pouvait lui miner le morale: ni ses blessures, ni Voldemort, ni personne d'autre. Il était heureux, il était père.

Il ne fut sorti de son sommeil lorsqu'il sentit sa compagne s'agiter contre lui. Il ouvrit les yeux et découvrit avec émerveillement Maya donné le sein à son enfant. Il l'embrassa sur la joue et lui murmura au creux de l'oreille.

-- Je t'aime Maya.

-- Moi aussi Harry, je t'aime de tout mon coeur et de toute mon âme.

Il s'écoula quelques minutes où les deux jeunes parents admirèrent leur fille avec bonheur, avant que maya ne reprenne la parole.

-- Il faudrait peut-être que l'ont prévienne tout le monde de la naissance d'Elysia.

-- Je ne sais pas avec Voldemort plus puissant que jamais j'ai peur qui lui arrive quelque chose.

-- Oui mais de toute façon tu m'as bien dit qu'il était au courant que j'étais enceinte alors je ne vois pas où est le problème. Je n'ai pas envie que ce psychopathe régisse notre vie, il ne faut pas que l'on vive dans la peur, sinon il nous rattrapera.

-- Je vais écrire à tout le monde se résigna Harry tandis que Maya souriait. Tu veux que je prévienne ta mère aussi ou pas.

-- Non elle se n'est plus ma mère, rétorqua maya avec froideur ce qui fit gigoté le bébé mal à l'aise. Chut mon amour, maman voulait pas être méchante fais dodo maintenant, s'empressa-t-elle de chuchoter avec douceur. Préviens seulement mes amies s'il te plaît. Je couche Elysia et je t'aide mais je ne peux pas encore me lever.

-- Je vais chercher de quoi écrire j'ai vu que tu avais pris nos affaires.

Harry se leva en essayant de ne pas faire de choc contre sa compagne et alla fouiller dans le sac à dos qui était assez en bordel. Il en ressortit plusieurs parchemin avec des plumes puis s'assit en face de sa fiancée qui se rhabillait convenablement. Ils passèrent les deux heures qui suivirent à rédiger les faire-part de naissance essayant de ne pas paraître trop brusque dans leur propos. Surtout dans la lettre ayant pour destinataire les maraudeurs. Bientôt deux phoenix disparurent les lettres accrochées à leurs pattes pour emmener la bonne nouvelle de partout.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Village des Amazones!! _

Maria, Jenny, Isabelle, étaient attablées autour d'un bon repas avec le reste de leur condisciple lorsqu'un phoenix d'un bleuté magnifique apparut dans un flash de lumière. Il se dirigea vers les trois filles et dans un joyeux trémolo laissa tomber une de ses lettres devant elles avant de nouveau reprendre son envol pour redisparaître dans le ciel voilé. Elles s'interrogèrent du regard en voyant leur nom sur la lettre et s'excusèrent auprès des autres avant de se retirer au calme.

En partant Jenny ne manqua pas de voir la mine triste de la reine qui savait que la lettre venait de sa fille et qu'aucune ne lui était destinée.

Dans la foule personne ne vit non plus trois petites filles sortirent discrètement du rang des amazones et partirent dans le village à la recherches de leur trois aînés.

Maria s'assit dans l'herbe vite suivi par ses deux condisciples. Elle posa la lettre entre elles et elles se regardèrent. Ce fut Isabelle, la moins patiente qui s'empara en premier de la lettre pour l'ouvrir et la lire à haute voix.

_Bonjour les filles,_

_Comment allez vous toutes les trois? Et les trois boud'chou? Moi ici tout va merveilleusement bien. Je ne sais pas combien de temps est passé au village mais là où je suis, presque 7 mois se sont écoulés._

_Comme vous vous en doutez si je vous écris c'est que j'ai une très grande nouvelle à vous annoncez. JE SUIS MAMAN. _

_C'est génial ça non?_

_J'ai accouché il y a quelques heures et je ne peux déjà plus me passer de mon pitit bébé: si vous la verriez vous tomberez immédiatement raide dingue d'elle. _

_A oui j'ai oublié de vous dire le nom que nous lui avons donné, cette adorable bambin s'appelle Elysia Lilian Potter. C'est jolie non?_

_Le deuxième prénom est le nom de la mère de Harry qui était une femme merveilleuse, pas comme la mienne. Mais bon passons !!_

_Je ne sais pas quoi vous raconter d'autre je suis tellement heureuse que je pense que mon coeur va exploser. J'ai tout ce qu'une femme pourrait rêvé: un fiancé tendre et complètement dingue de moi (ça c'est un avantage je vous le certifie), un bébé magnifique, et des amis sur qui ont peu compté dans n'importe quelles circonstances._

_Je vous promets que vous la rencontrerez lorsque tout ceci sera terminé, et dans ce monde, et dans celui de ryry. Je ne sais pas si nous nous reverrons avant la bataille finale mais ne vous en faite pas pour moi. Je sais qu'au début les hommes et les amazones s'étaient proposés pour venir aidé mais je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer avec les évènements de la dernière fois._

_Enfin bon je ne veux pas gâcher cette magnifique journée en repensant à ce semblant de mère qu'est la reine. _

_OHHHH mon Elysia vient d'ouvrir les yeux: Ils sont bleues clairs. Mais bon vous savez les bébés ont tous les yeux bleus à la naissance me dit Maïra, la dame qui m'a aidé à mettre au monde mon soleil. Zut moi je voulais déjà savoir mais bon je ne suis pas pressé de la voir grandir trop vite elle est trop mimi comme ça._

_Bon je vous laisse les filles._

_Bisous à vous toutes_

_Mayaween Potter & Harry Potter _

_PS: Jen me ferais-tu l'honneur de devenir la marraine de ma fille s'il te plaît ? Je sais comme ça que si il nous arrive quelque chose à Harry et moi, ma fille serait en de bonne main._

« Je savais bien que c'était une magnifique journée » s'exclama joyeusement maria en se laissant tomber sur le dos sur l'herbe

« Elysia Lilian Potter c'est joli comme prénom, elle a bien choisi. »

« Vous croyez que ma filleule aura les gènes d'amazones de sa mère ou pas? » demanda jenny en les ramenant sur terre

« Si c'est le cas je ne sais pas comment réagira maya. A mon avis elle ne veut plus rien à voir avec les amazones depuis ce qui s'est passé la dernière fois. »

« Je sais pas avoua jenny. Mais la première fois que nous avons rencontré Harry, j'ai parlé un peu avec lui pendant que Maya vous coursait. Il m'a avoué que même si Maya avait des difficultés avec sa mère même si à l'époque c'était moins grave, elle était fière d'être une amazone. Partout où elle va avec Harry elle dit pas qu'elle est humaine comme lui, elle répond à tous qu'elle est une amazone et qu'elle chérie cette partie d'elle. Alors si sa position n'a pas changé je pense qu'elle sera heureuse de voir que sa fille a aussi une part d'amazone en elle. »

« Et Harry? » questiona maria en se levant.

« Grand frère dira rien, il nous zaime toute beaucoup » intervint une voix fluette d'un peu plus loin.

Toutes les trois tournèrent la tête et virent Emilie et Sophie faire les gros yeux à Malicia qui les avait fait prendre.

« Oui tu as raison il sera heureux, après tout sa fiancée est une amazone aussi » acquiesça Jenny en invitant d'une main les petites à venir s'asseoir avec elle.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Morunkaï !!!_

Dans la grande salle du temple, il y avait toujours la même ambiance chaleureuse, toujours la même joie de vivre. Cependant toute cette ambiance festive s'arrêta lorsqu'un phoenix argenté arriva. Hikaru se leva pour rattraper l'oiseau mais ce dernier lui confia juste une lettre avant de disparaître à nouveau.

« Bizarre d'habitude il reste toujours un petit moment avant de repartir. »

« Oui mais si tu aurais bien regardé, il avait d'autres lettres accrochées à la patte donc je suppose qu'il n'y avait pas que du courrier que pour nous » rétorqua Sanaë avec un sourire cynique.

Voyant les deux amoureux repartirent dans leurs disputes, Genzo s'empara de la lettre et allait l'ouvrir quand il vit que toute la salle les regardait. Il grogna alors méchamment:

« Mêlez vous de vos affaires, mangez avant que ça refroidisse!!! »

Après avoir vu tout le monde se désintéresser d'eux, il ouvrit la lettre et la lu au trois autres, ses yeux s'exorbitants un peu plus à chaque phrase.

_Salut les amis,_

_Désolé pour ne pas avoir donner de nouvelles avant mais j'ai quelques peu été dépassé par certains évènements. Dans le monde où je suis actuellement je suis recherché en tant que hors la loi par toutes les autorités locales alors c'est un peu chaud de tout faire en même temps._

_Enfin bref si je vous écris ce petit mot c'est pour vous annoncez une grande nouvelle: _

_Maya et moi ont est heureux de vous annoncer la venue au monde de notre fille: Elysia Lilian Potter._

_Hey me faites pas un infarctus en lisant cette lettre s'il vous plait. Vous en faites pas ce n'est pas une erreur vous avez bien lu: Maya et moi ont est parents. Elle a accouché il y a quelques heures, et vous verriez la frimousse de ma fille elle est toute mignonne, je crois que je suis raide dingue d'elle. _

_En plus Maya m'a fait le plus beau des cadeaux possible avec, c'est elle qui lui a donné le nom de ma mère en deuxième prénom et vous savez ce qu'elle m'a dit pour se justifier: "_ta mère était quelqu'un qui avait beaucoup de coeur, elle s'est sacrifié par amour pour son enfant. Je veux que ma fille soit un coeur aussi pure et un amour aussi puissant pour les sien que ta mère en avait pour vous. Je veux qu'elle devienne quelqu'un d'aussi merveilleuse que ta mère." _J'ai cru que j'allais pleuré quand elle m'a dit ça, c'est touchant non!!_

_Je crois que je deviens un papa gateux, mais elle est tellement mignonne que je ne peux plus m'en passé._

_Je dois vous laisser les amis, je dois faire la lettre pour ma famille et ça va être drôlement plus dur. Souhaitez moi bonne chance_

_Bisous à tous_

_Harry et Maya Potter_

« Bah ça pour une surprise » souffla Kumi avec un sourire

« C'est une surprise » renchérit Hikaru.

« Ils ont pas perdu de temps » s'exclama genzo.

« Qui aurait pensé il y a quelques temps que Harry deviendrait un papa gateux comme ça à son âge. »

« Personne assurément, allez portons un toast à la nouvelle petite Potter » lança Hikaru en levant son verre vers le centre de la table.

« A la petite Elysia » renchérit les trois autres en tapant leurs verres entres eux.

Puis soudainement ils vidèrent leur verre d'un cul sec pensant encore avec surprise ce qu'ils venaient d'apprendre.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Conseil des elfes !!_

Tous les elfes regardaient présentement le phoenix bien connu de Harry se poser au milieu de la table calmement. Puis en quelques bruissements d'ailes il se rapprocha de Mizi et lui tendit sa patte où une lettre lui était adressée à elle et à tous les autres. Elle sourit en se doutant de ce qui l'attendrait quand elle ouvrirait la lettre. Elle fit un sourire énigmatique aux autres en laissant échappé un sourire et ouvrit finalement la lettre pour la lire dans sa tête sachant que si la lettre lui était premièrement destinée c'était qu'il y avait une raison bien précise.

_Coucou ma mizi_

_Comment tu vas depuis la dernière fois? Et le conseil? _

_Enfin bon là n'est pas le sujet de ma lettre même si vous nous manquez énormément. _

_Comme tu t'en doutes j'avais annoncé la bonne nouvelle à Harry lorsque nous étions encore chez lui. J'avais eu tord de me faire du soucis, il a été plus qu'enchanté. Je te jure je l'avais jamais vu aussi heureux depuis que je suis avec lui. Cela a été un pur moment de bonheur, il m'a pris dans ses bras et il m'a dit qu'il m'aimait et que plus rien maintenant ne pourrait nous empêcher de vivre heureux. Ah c'était magnifique._

_En tout cas les mois ont passés, et il y a quelques heures nous avons eux le suprême honneur de voir la naissance de notre fille Elysia Lilian Potter. Elle est trop mignonne et Harry est complètement gaga devant elle. Au début c'était drôle, il s'y prenait comme un pied pour la prendre dans ses bras mais maintenant c'est comme si il avait fait ça toute sa vie._

_En tout cas j'ai écrit en particulier à toi pour que tu l'annonces aux autres. Tu devrais d'ailleurs dire en premier à ton mari de la part de Harry "Merci vieux pour la deuxième partie du conseil de ton mariage j'ai jamais été aussi heureux"'. Van et Wess devraient comprendre. _

_Pour les autres je ne sais pas comment tu peux leur annoncer la nouvelle, mais veille à ce que Archi ne nous fasse pas d'infarctus. On a besoin de lui encore pour qu'il devienne le parrain de notre fille._

_Je te laisse Mizi je te fais plein de bizous. Je t'aurais bien dis la même chose de la part de Harry mais là il est en train de pouponner Elysia et rien semble le faire revenir dans la réalité._

_Mayaween et Harry Potter_

Elle releva la tête avec un petit rire, elle était heureuse pour eux, ils avaient l'air d'être plus heureux que jamais. Elle voyait ses amis la regarder intensément attendant les nouvelles de Harry et Maya, et elle se demanda un moment comment ils réagiraient lorsqu'ils apprendraient la nouvelle. Elle se tourna vers son mari et lui déclara d'une voix malicieuse:

« J'ai un message pour toi de la part de ry ».

« Ah ouai !! » s'étonna-t-il.

« En fait Maya m'a dit qu'il te disait je cite: "Merci vieux pour la deuxième partie du conseil de ton mariage j'ai jamais été aussi heureux" » expliqua Mizi en éclatant de rire en voyant la face décomposé de son mari et celui très surpris de Wess.

« Y'a une erreur c'est impossible » murmura van

« Tu sais bien que les mots impossible et Potter ne vont vraiment pas dans la même phrase. »

« Incroyable » lacha-t-il toujours aussi surpris.

« Bon on veut bien nous expliquez ce qui se passe là » s'exclama Archi.

« Du calme le parrain ordonna Mizi

« Hein le parrain?? Le parrain de qui??? » s'étonna l'elfe plus que perdu

« Le parrain de qui? mais de Elysia Lilian Potter voyons, de qui d'autre pensais-tu? » rétorqua-t-elle mine de rien.

« Attends j'ai loupé un morceau de l'histoire là, c'est qui Elysia Lilian Potter ? »

« Ah j'ai oublié de vous le dire » s'excusa Mizi pas du tout désolée. « C'est la fille de Maya et de Ryry qui est née il y a quelques heures. »

A ces quelques paroles il y eut un grand silence qui ne fut coupé que par le rire discret de Mizi qui s'amusait à voir la tête décomposée de ses amis. Elle fit soudainement apparaître des verres devant eux, et elle leur déclara devant leur surprise.

« Je crois que dans ces cas là, c'est un toast qu'il faut porter » leur dit-elle avec un sourire.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_Remus : à Poudlard: le lendemain de l'arrivée des élèves_

Décidément il n'arrivera jamais à s'y faire. Qui aurait pensé il y a de cela une vingtaine d'année que l'un des terribles maraudeurs et un loup garou de surcroît deviendrait professeur, et de défenses contre les forces du mal qui plus est.

Il regarda la grande salle se remplir peu à peu, presque tous les élèves étaient revenus dès la veille. Au début ce qui l'avait étonné avait été de voir combien certain de ses anciens élèves avaient grandi. Ceux qui étaient en première année étaient maintenant âgés de 13 ans.

Ah lalala tout ça ne le rajeunissait pas!!

Les hiboux arrivèrent le sortant ainsi de sa contemplation. Il sourit en voyant Alianté traverser majestueusement la salle sous les exclamations de surprise des élèves et venir se poser devant lui. L'oiseau à peine défait de sa lettre repartit dans un éclair de couleur. Remus regarda la lettre et grogna rien qu'en lisant le destinataire:

« Mon dieu qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore inventé ce mioche »

« Y'a un problème avec Potter ? » demanda Severus à côté de lui et qui attira l'attention de presque toute la salle mais aussi les professeurs.

« Vas y lit ce qui y'a en destinataire sur la lettre j'ose même pas imaginer quelle nouvelle connerie il a fait » dit-il en tendant la lettre à son collègue et nouvel ami.

« "_A remus, mon tonton le plus compréhensif du monde", _oula ça sent mauvais ça » s'exclama avec un léger sourire le maître des potions.

Le loup garou ouvrit la lettre et se mit à lire avec une certaine appréhension.

_Coucou tonton, pourquoi est-ce que je ressens que tu as légèrement peur quant au contenue de cette lettre _

(Remus laissa échappé un léger rire nerveux)

_Ne t'en fais pas je n'ai pas fait de bêtise enfin moi je ne compte pas ça comme une bêtise après nul doute que beaucoup dirons que c'est une grosse erreur mais moi je suis pas d'accord je suis simplement heureux. Heureux comme je ne l'ai jamais été auparavant. Je t'envoie cette lettre et te chargera de mettre tout le monde au courrant, enfin tu vois de qui je parle en disant tout le monde. _

_Je sais je suis lâche mais je tiens à ma vie, surtout maintenant._

(« Mais qu'est ce qu'il nous a encore fait » s'étonna Remus surpris par les propos du survivant en prenant une gorgée de café).

_Je suis heureux avec maya de vous annoncer la venue au monde de notre fille: Elysia Lilian Potter!!!_

(Remus recracha tout son café sur la table et continua de s'étouffer pendant qu'il relisait inlassablement la même phrase)

_Si tu verrais comme elle est magnifique, elle a des joues toutes roses et elle est toute mignonne. Je crois que j'en suis devenu accro et elle est si petite que j'ai peur de lui faire mal à chaque fois que je la prends dans mes bras. _

_Les temps sont dures dans ce monde mais là je pourrais même être dans le repère de Voldemort que je serais heureux. _

_D'ailleurs en parlant de tête de serpent ne t'en fais pas si y'a des fuites ce débile avait compris que maya était enceinte, c'est pour cela que je l'avais obligé à quitter la salle de réception pour l'élection du ministre. _

_Et crois moi si j'avais été au courant qu'elle était enceinte pour le bal je ne lui aurait jamais permis de se battre. Je les aime tellement toutes les deux que je n'ai aucune envie de les perdre, ni l'une ni l'autre. Je commence à me dire que toutes les femmes de la famille de ma Maya ont un don pour faire tomber les garçons à leur pied en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour le dire._

_J'espère que tu n'es pas fâché contre moi et que tu pourras annoncé la bonne nouvelle. Je ne sais pas quel jour vous êtes, ni combien de temps c'est déroulé depuis notre départ, je suis complètement déconnecté. Il va falloir que mes neurones se reconnectent avant la rencontre avec Voldy quand même._

_Bisous tonton_

_Harry et Mayaween Potter._

Remus regarda la fin de la page comme si il s'attendait à ce qu'une suite apparaisse. Puis soudainement il explosa de rire en se disant que les Potter n'avais pas encore fini de semer la surprise partout où ils allaient. Maintenant le plus dur serait d'annoncer la nouvelle à Sirius quoi qu'il devrait bien le prendre, il adore les bébés.

Il se rendit enfin compte que toute la salle l'écoutait pour avoir des nouvelles sur le "survivant".

Il tendit la lettre à Severus qui voulait savoir aussi et la tête qu'il fit quand il arriva à la moitié fut inimitable, c'était un mélange entre un rire et un désespoir quant à la santé mental du gryffondor. Finalement il tendit la lettre à Remus qui riait toujours et dit:

« Finalement c'est pas un Potter pour rien celui là, il vous aura tout fait avec ça. »

« Vaudrait mieux pas lui dire ça il sera capable de trouver pire. »

« Genre des jumeaux ou des triplés » murmura très très bas Severus qui ne fut entendu que par Remus qui explosa à nouveau de rire.

« Oui c'est un très bon exemple, mais c'est quand on croit qu'il nous a tout fait qu'il trouve d'autres conneries à faire. Bon je dois aller mettre Sirius au courant, le pauvre ça va lui faire un choc. Il va vouloir tuer son filleul. Donc je crois que je vais d'abord mettre les filles au courant. »

« Oui si on met des cours de rattrapage de défense aujourd'hui je m'en occuperais, il faut absolument que tu racontes ça à Black. »

Remus sourit et partit en quatrième vitesse vers pré-au-lard pour transplaner. Dans la grande Salle les professeurs se demandaient ce qui se passait et regardait attentivement le professeur de potion. Après un moment de silence le directeur se tourna vers Severus et lui demanda:

« Qu'est-il arrivé à Harry? »

« Rien de bien grave et il a juste une connerie de plus à son palmarès. Après tout ne dit-on pas tel père tels fils » souffla-t-il dans un murmure désespéré.

¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤¤

_De retour avec Harry._

Le lendemain, il fut réveillé par un Titi tout souriant. Il lui rendit son sourire et se décida à se lever, sa fiancée devait déjà être debout et avoir sa fille avec elle parce qu'elle n'était visible nulle part. Il poussa un gémissement de douleur en se tenant rapidement le bras. La vieille il avait été trop obnubilé par la naissance de sa fille qu'il n'avait pas fait attention à ses blessures. Mais maintenant que l'adrénaline du combat et les évènements joyeux étaient passés, il avait super mal.

« Tu aurais dû venir te faire soigner dès hier soir » le gronda titi en l'aidant à marcher.

« Je t'y aurais bien vu toi. D'ailleurs j'ai vu ton frérot hier, et il m'a mis tellement hors de moi qu'il s'est pris une de mes balles spéciales dans la tête. »

« Allez viens te faire soigner, et après je crois que nous devons des explications à tous. »

« Dis tu as vu ma fille toi? » demanda Harry des étoiles de bonheur dans les yeux. « Elle est magnifique, on peut pas passer la voir elle et Maya maintenant?? Te plaiiiis. »

« Harry t'es pas croyable mon vieux, t'as le corps criblé de je ne sais combien de balles et toi tout ce que tu veux c'est retrouver ta maya et ta fille. D'ailleurs en parlant d'elle c'est un très joli prénom que vous lui avez choisi. »

« Alors on peut y aller? » redemanda-t-il avec espoir.

« Bah je vais pas t'en empêcher mais il faudrait que tu te fasses soigner, mais que je crois que ton cerveau a aussi quelques dommages mais irréparables hélas » capitula le renégat sans voir la mine outrée mais amusée de son compagnon.

Quand ils arrivèrent enfin en vue de Maya et de sa fille, Harry fit un immense sourire et lâcha titi pour se précipiter aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers elles. Il embrassa tendrement sa fiancée et caressa avec délicatesse les petites joues de sa fille qui babillait joyeusement.

« Alors comment tu vas aujourd'hui ma chérie » demanda-t-il à sa fiancée.

« Je suis en pleine forme mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas, tu devrais allé te faire soigner après je veux que tu m'expliques ce qui t'a prit de faire une chose aussi débile que de rester seul en arrière. »

Harry lui tira la langue et suivit Titi pour aller se faire soigner par Maïra qui leva les yeux au ciel en le voyant dans cet état. Elle avait dû le soigner plusieurs fois pendant les entraînements et le connaissait assez bien dorénavant.

« Au fait Maïra merci d'avoir aider maya hier, je vous en serait éternellement reconnaissant. »

« Je n'ai fait que mon devoir et maintenant arrête un peu de gigoter espèce de papa gateux, sinon t'es pas prêt de retourner vers ta p'tite femme et ta fille. »

« Même pas vrai je suis pas un papa gateux »

Le médecin leva encore une fois les yeux au ciel devant cette réponse plus qu'enfantine. Elle passa du baume cicatrisant sur tous les impacts de balle et déclara à Harry qu'il avait de la chance car toute les balles avaient traversés son corps sans toucher le moindre organe vital. Il sourit en se disant que depuis la veille il avait beaucoup de chance. Finalement il eut l'autorisation de se lever et remercia Maïra chaleureusement qui lui rétorqua:

« Allez jeune papa gateux va voir ta fille et ta femme. »

Il sourit et détala aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Il retrouva Maya entourée de plusieurs personnes qui étaient venu la féliciter pour son bébé, elle semblait rayonnée de bonheur, et son sourire s'agrandit quand elle le vit arrivé. Il salua tout le monde et s'assit entre titi et sa fiancée qu'il embrassa tendrement. Il prit tendrement sa fille dans ses bras et remercia le ciel pour avoir autant de bonheur.

Cependant il fut vite ramené à la réalité par Titi qui lui expliqua que tout le monde attendait des explications sur ce qui c'était passé hier, mais surtout de qui ils étaient.

« Qu'est ce que vous voulez savoir exactement? »

« Qui êtes vous? »

« Harry Potter, Mayaween, et Elysia Potter » répondit Harry en tournant autour du pot ce qui fit soupirés Titi, Mumu et Maya, mais fit glousser légèrement le bébé.

« Non sans rire c'est quoi cette histoire de magie? » demanda Vlad qui en savait plus que les autres mais moins que Titi quand même.

« Non ce n'est pas une histoire de magie, c'est de la magie. Je suis un sorcier, tout comme Maya, nous avons le pouvoir de faire certaines choses que d'autres ne peuvent pas que ce soit ici ou chez nous. »

« D'ou venez vous? Je savais bien que vous ne veniez pas du Sud » rénchérit Sky.

« En effet nous ne venons pas du sud, nous venons de nulle part sur ce monde. Harry est originaire d'un monde et d'un pays appelé l'Angleterre, et moi je suis originaire du Vakala, c'est le monde des amazones. J'ai renoncé à mon titre pour partir avec Harry. Voila pourquoi j'ai des mèches aussi bizarres dans les cheveux, et je pense que Elysia ne va pas tarder à avoir les siennes. »

Tout le monde les regarda assez surpris, ils n'avaient jamais au grand jamais soupçonné l'existence d'autres mondes mais aussi d'autres peuples aussi différents du leur.

« C'est assez difficile à croire » essaya de se justifier Maïra.

« Je sais, c'est pour ça que l'on ne vous a rien dit, et je suis sûre que le big boss de la confédération des Elwings est de mèche avec Voldemort, un mage noir de mon monde qui veut toujours plus de pouvoir quitte à détruire des populations entières. »

« Mais il doit bien avoir un but ce mage noir? » demanda Vlad perplexe.

« Ma peau et dès qu'il saura, celle de ma fille. »

« Bah il peut se mettre sa baguette là où je le pense ce pov con, il touchera pas à ma fille » cracha Maya en reprenant sa fille pour la serrer tendrement contre son coeur.

« Je crois que vous savez tout ce que vous devez savoir » interrompit Titi qui savait certain sujet sensible pour Harry. « Maintenant il faut renforcer les défenses. Mon frère va être HS pendant un petit moment » déclara malicieusement le chef des rebelles en regardant Harry qui ne suivait plus la conversation et qui s'amusait à faire rire sa fille en faisant des grimaces.

Après ces épisodes riches en évènement, la paix revint dans cette immense grotte qui habitait la joie des habitants. Harry avec l'aide de Maya avait posé de nombreuses protections sur cette grotte. Mais il s'était arrangé pour la creuser un peu plus profondément et ainsi faire des dortoirs assez confortables. Lui et Maya avaient leur propre chambre en raison d'Elysia qui se réveillait toutes les nuits en ayant faim.

La vie continuait son cours, mais titi et Harry sentaient bien que quelques choses arrivaient et quelque chose qui n'allait pas leur plaire. La confédération des Elwings était bien trop calme depuis leur dernier assaut. Ils ne patrouillaient plus dans la forêt, ni dans les villages. Harry avait fait part de ses inquiétudes à Maya et elle lui avait dit que ce qui arrivera, arrivera. Qu'il ne pourrait rien empêcher mais qu'il pourrait se battre pour éviter que le plus catastrophique arrive.

Après cette petite crainte passagère Harry continua ses études sur les histoires des différents peuples et il se rendit compte du nombre faramineux de mage noir qu'il y avait eux, mais il fut surpris aussi de voir que à chaque qu'un mage noir apparaissait il y avait effectivement eu un Potter pour se battre contre lui. Mais souvent le mérite revenait à d'autre personne. Il sourit en se disant que lui n'avait pas eu la chance de rester dans l'ombre lorsque Voldy avait disparu la première fois.

Il passait beaucoup de temps aussi avec sa fille qui ne cessait de grandir. En définitive, elle avait les yeux vert émeraude de Harry et Maya en avait été ravi, mais elle avait presque pleuré de joie lorsque les mèches de couleur de sa fille étaient apparus. Harry avait bien rit en voyant que la couleur principal était le rouge, signe que sa fille aurait un tempérament vif et malicieux. En parlant de mèche de couleurs, Maya avait été surprise en se rendant compte un beau matin que les siennes avaient le bout qui devenait blanc signe qu'elle devenait sage. Mais elle gardait encore du bleu pour montrer qu'elle resterait quand même comme elle a toujours été.

Mais ces temps de paix n'étaient pas fait pour durer, un jour qu'il était en train de s'occuper d'Elysia avec Mumu et titi qui eux jouaient avec Laura, un espion du village le plus prêt déboula le plus vite qu'il put. Il reprit presque en criant.

« Une traîtresse, c'était une traîtresse »

« Qui était une traîtresse Léo ? » demanda Titi en essayant de faire reprendre son souffla à son espion.

« La medic, je l'ai vu, elle était dans la forêt, elle a assommé une fille au long cheveux noir, et plein de soldat sont arrivées, et elle a donné des ordres et ils sont reparti en emmenant la fille inconsciente, ou peut-être même morte, je sais pas. Je suis venue immédiatement vous prévenir. »

Harry de son coté ouvrait les yeux, d'effroi, Maya était normalement avec Maïra pour aller chercher des herbes médicinales. Il ne pouvait pas croire ce qu'il venait d'entendre, Maïra, la gentille et douce médecin, était une ennemie. Pourquoi fallait-il que tous ces traîtres dans sa vie prennent les gens qu'il aimait. Il se leva soudainement, confia sa fille à Mumu, et se précipita vers la sortie, il devait absolument aller la chercher. Il n'entendit pas Titi l'appeler par contre il le sentit très bien quand il lui sauta sur le dos pour l'arrêter.

« Laisse moi aller la chercher » cria-t-il en essayant de continuer à avancer.

« Tu vas y aller et tu vas te faire tuer, alors reprends ton calme » rétorqua Titi en criant plus fort que lui.

« Je ne peux pas la laisser là bas, je l'aime trop, ils peuvent la tuer. C'est moi qu'ils veulent alors laisse moi y aller. Il est hors de question qu'elle se fasse tuer à ma place ».

« C'est mon amie aussi, mais tu crois vraiment qu'elle aimerait que tu te jettes comme un abruti dans un piège gros comme une maison. »

« Mais je veux pas la perdre » murmura-t-il d'une voix suppliante.

« Nous non plus alors tu vas me faire le plaisir de retourner t'asseoir et on va essayer de mettre au point l'attaque pour aller délivrer ta belle. Cette situation dure depuis trop longtemps. »

Ils retournèrent dans la grotte bien que ce soit à contre coeur pour Harry et Titi se dépêcha de donné plusieurs ordres, sur l'attaque qu'ils feraient le lendemain sur le centre principal de la confédération. Quelques minutes plus tard Léo repartait pour regrouper les rebelles de chaque village, et un conseil de guerre se prépara.

« Le temps est arrivé commença titi, cette fois-ci en enlevant Maya, il nous ont déclaré ouvertement la guerre. Une traîtresse faisait partie de nos rangs, et n'a pas hésité une seconde pour enlever Mayaween dès qu'elle en a eu l'opportunité. Mais nous nous ne sommes pas comme eux des gens assoiffés de pouvoir, négligeant ses alliés pour tuer ses ennemis. Nous allons allé libérer Mayaween très tôt demain matin, et nous en finirons une bonne fois pour toute. Certains mourront, d'autres tueront, des blessures s'ouvriront, mais nous ne devons pas hésiter si nous voulons enfin vivre libre. 8 ans, c'est une longue période pendant laquelle certains naissent, apprennent à marcher à parler puis à se débrouiller seul. Mais ç'est aussi le temps que nous avons passé à fuir, à nous cacher, voyant les notre se faire tuer pour un idéal complètement pourri. Demain nous entrons en guerre, demain ce sera peut-être le début de tout ou alors la fin de la liberté de chez nous. Mais j'ai encore confiance en notre monde, si nous tombons d'autres reviendrons pour nous venger et continuer le combat. Il ne faut plus hésiter il faut se battre. Ce ne sera pas seulement une guéguerre entre deux idées opposées, ce sera la révolte d'un peuple affamé et oppressé par le pouvoir de certains. Maintenant je vous dis à tous bonne nuit, et demain nous partirons avant le lever du soleil.

« Harry tu viens dans notre chambre cette nuit » ordonna titi d'une voix qui n'offrait aucune réplique.

« C'est bon pas la peine de crier » maugréa-t-il

« Non là je ne crie pas, je veux juste être sûr que tu ne partiras pas dans la nuit. »

« Tu vas te coucher devant la porte » ironisa Harry de très très mais alors très mauvaise humeur.

« Exactement, alors maintenant que tout le monde aille se coucher demain sera une dure journée. »

Tous allèrent dans leur dortoir et Harry n'eut d'autre choix que de se plier aux règles de titi qui ne le lâchait pas d'une semelle. Il coucha Elysia qui ne se doutait pas une seule minute que sa maman était peut-être morte. Elle dormait d'un sommeil sans cauchemar et il ferait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour que jamais elle ne fasse de cauchemar à cause de l'idiotie des hommes. Il se coucha sur la couchette qu'on lui avait mise et tourna le dos à ses amis, il ne voulait pas voir la pitié qu'ils éprouvaient pour lui. Malgré tous ses efforts il ne parvint pas à s'endormir, il voulait sentir sa fiancée contre lui, elle lui manquait trop. Il attendit que ses deux amis s'endorment puis se leva en faisant le moins de bruit qu'il pouvait. Il sourit en voyant titi dormir en effet devant la porte pour ne pas qu'il sorte. Il prit un papier et leur expliqua qu'il allait libérer sa fiancée et qu'ils devaient prendre soin d'Elysia. Il s'excusa d'avance puis plaça le message en évidence sur la petite table.

« Désolé Antonio mais ce n'est pas l'absence d'une porte qui empêchera un Potter de sortir » pensa-t-il.

Il embrassa sa fille sur son front en caressant tendrement sa joue ce qui la fit sourire inconsciemment. Il se promit de revenir le plus vite possible et avec maya.

Il prit sa baguette qu'il n'avait plus utilisée depuis longtemps, et forma une porte pour sortir de la salle. Une fois dehors il se précipita vers la sortie en évitant les regards des guets et il s'engouffra dans la forêt qui avait subit un déboisement assez incroyable. Il se laissa allé à son instinct et continua de courir. Il se maudit en voyant que le soleil allait se lever dans presque une demi-heure. Il devait prendre encore plus d'avance si il voulait avoir une chance de devancer les rebelles pour s'occuper en personne de la traîtresse qui avait osé lever la main sur sa Maya.

Il finit par aboutir devant un grand bâtiment qui était gardé par des dizaines de gardes. Il chercha les portes de services et quand il en trouva une il sortit ses deux revolvers connectant le chargeur à sa magie et tira deux balles en direction des deux gardes qui se le prirent en plein dans le coeur. Ces derniers tombèrent immédiatement sur le sol après avoir convulser. Harry rentra délicatement à l'intérieur de peur de se faire prendre. Il prit ses yeux dorés pour la première fois depuis longtemps et avança dans les couloirs lugubres de ce sombre palais.

Mayaween reprit connaissance quand elle entendit une porte grincée et s'ouvrirent. Elle laissa échappé un gémissement de douleur en passant sa main sur sa tête, là où elle avait reçu le coup. Tout lui revint en tête, le sourire narquois qui était apparu sur le visage de Maïra puis des soldats qui étaient arrivée et après c'était le trou noir, elle ne se souvenait même plus de ce qui s'était passé après. On avait du la balancé dans cet endroit tout humide. Elle sentit soudainement quelqu'un la saisirent fermement par le bras et elle se défit rapidement de cette emprise. Elle tourna la tête et se retrouva avec une arme pointer sur elle. Elle regarda celui qui tenait l'arme et blanchit. Il s'agissait du frère à titi qui était réputé pour sa grande cruauté.

« C'est bon je vais vous suivre vous pouvez rangé votre arme » grogna-t-elle.

Cependant il ne la regarda même pas et la força à avancer à l'extérieur.

« Le grand Banchi veut te rencontrer. »

Elle ne répondit pas en sachant que cette fois ci c'était elle qui devrait se battre contre le sbire de Voldemort. Elle plaça sur elle son masque de froideur qu'elle ne mettait presque plus depuis sa rencontre avec Harry. Ils entrèrent dans une grande salle et sur une espèce de trône attendait Maïra avec un sourire des plus cruelle.

« Sors Miliardo, les petits bâtards et ton frère ne vont pas tarder à arriver, tuez les tous, je ne veux pas que l'ont vienne me déranger. Je veux régler les comptes de notre seigneur avec cette chère madame Potter » déclara-t-elle d'une voix ironique.

Le soldat salua en se baissant puis sortit de la salle prêt à donner l'alerte pour accueillir les rebelles.

« Pourquoi faire ça ? » demanda Maya

« Pour le pouvoir bien sûr. J'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi par le seigneur des ténèbres mais aussi de ton "Harry". C'est dingue comme vous êtes hypocrite dans la vie réelle, je m'en suis rendu bien compte. Devoir parler de cette voix mielleuse pour ne pas vous mettre la puce à l'oreille m'a complètement dégoûté. Mais aujourd'hui je vais faire plaisir au maître, je vais te tuer comme ça le survivant ne pourra plus rien faire pour battre mon maître, il sera trop malheureux. Et après quand il sera mort je tuerai ta gamine. »

« AH AH AH » rit avec cynisme Maya, « tu crois vraiment vieille folle que je vais te laisser toucher ne serais-ce qu'un cheveux d'Ely?? Si tu penses sincèrement ça je te tuerai avant. »

« Ah c'est ce que nous verrons » se délecta Maïra en sortant une longue épée fine. « Je pourrais te tuer d'une simple balle mais tu ne souffriras pas, hors moi je veux te voir souffrir. »

Maya recula en essayant de voir les possibilités qui s'offraient à elle, hors le combat mais elle rencontra un espèce de mur derrière elle.

« Et merde une surface de combat » cracha-t-elle

« Mais tu es plus maligne que tu en as l'air » fit semblant de s'étonné Maïra.

Cependant cette dernière ne perdit pas une seconde et s'élança comme une furie en direction de la jeune femme avec son épée droit devant elle. Maya eut juste le temps d'esquiver par la droite mais cela n'empêcha pas la lame de lui lacérer le bras.

La femme revint bientôt à la charge.

Elle continua un moment et maya ne comprenait pas, même quand elle esquivait la lame, elle se faisait quand même toucher. En plus elle commençait sérieusement à fatiguer. Elle avait essayé sa magie mais elle n'avait pas pu l'utiliser correctement, ces putains de champs de protection brouillaient toutes les ondes magiques.

Là elle était à terre et elle savait que ce serait bientôt la fin, elle ne pouvait plus rien faire pour se sauver. Elle ferma les yeux et vit le sourire de sa fille et ça lui redonna du courage. Elle donna un coup de pied dans la poitrine de Maïra qui fut éjectée plus loin qui fit tomber son arme. Maya se précipita dessus et la ramassa. Elle releva la tête et vit que son ennemie avait une nouvelle arme.

Les portes s'ouvrirent avec fracas, les faisant sursauter et elles virent toutes les deux Harry entrer. Il se dirigea vers le dôme mais fut repoussé par celui ci. Il était dans un sale état, du sang lui coulait de la joue et son épaule aussi ne semblait pas dans un très bon état.

« Je crois que c'est la fin, les rebelles ont pris les commandes du château ».

« Non c'est impossible, mon maître avait tout prévu, le château ne peut pas tomber. »

« Peut-être que vous avez sous estimé ce que la volonté d'un peuple lié peut faire, le jeu est finit Maïra rends toi » ordonna Maya en profitant du choc de son adversaire pour la désarmé.

« NON mon maître est le plus puissant » hurla-t-elle.

« Tout est fini pour toi! » répliqua Maya d'une voix calme en se rapprochant un peu plus de Maïra.

Soudain sans qu'il ne sache d'où cela venait un vent entoura l'ancienne médecin et Maya eut juste le temps d'entendre le hurlement de Harry puis elle se sentit engloutit dans une lumière verte qui la fit traverser avec force le dôme pour la faire atterrir avec force sur le mur.

Le survivant vit cela comme dans un cauchemar, le bracelet désormais assez connu qui se trouvait au poignet de Maïra se mit à luire d'une étrange lueur verte. Il hurla à Maya de s'éloigner de Maïra mais la marque des ténèbres en sortit et comme si elle était doté de sa propre vie elle fila droit sur l'amazone qui fut propulsé avec force à travers le dôme pour s'encastrer dans le mur.

Harry leva sa baguette mais plus rien ne se trouvait devant lui. Maïra comme l'avait fait Xenifoy avait disparu pour sûrement aller rejoindre son "maître". Le survivant lâcha tout ce qu'il avait dans la main que ce soit arme ou baguette et se dirigea en courant là ou gisait le corps inerte de sa fiancée. Il plongea à genoux à ses cotés et la redressa légèrement dans ses bras. Il fut rassuré quand il la vit encore respiré. Il semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité, il vit soudainement des larmes sur le visage de Maya mais ce n'était pas celle de sa fiancée, mais les siennes. Il avait eut tellement peur, c'était la première fois qu'il avait peur comme ça pour quelqu'un. Il ne voulait plus jamais se séparer d'elle.

Il sembla respirer à nouveau correctement quand il la vit papillonner avec difficulté des yeux pour pouvoir voir ce qui se passait. Elle sourit en voyant Harry devant lui, elle leva sa main et essuya les larmes qu'il avait sur les joues.

« Tu m'as manqué? » murmura-t-elle.

« Oh mon amour, si tu savais comme je m'en veux » supplia-t-il en l'enlaçant fortement.

« Ce n'est pas de ta faute » chuchota-t-elle d'une voix faible à son oreille tout en jouant du bout des doigts avec les cheveux dans le cou de harry.

« Je suis désolé » répéta-t-il.

« Arrêtes de dire des âneries et ramène moi vers ma fille, sa petite bouille me manque trop. »

« Ma magie s'est libérée, j'arrive pas à croire que Voldy parvenait à encombrer l'air de ses ondes pour bloquer les miennes. »

« Harry » supplia-t-elle.

« Tout de suite ma chérie. »

Il se releva avec difficulté et essaya de l'aider mais le choc était encore trop présent et elle se serrait effondrée si Harry ne l'aurait pas retenu. Il finit par la porter dans ses bras comme si ils venaient juste de se marier, cela fit rire maya qui lui demandait de la reposer à terre mais il refusa avec un petit sourire. Alors elle passa ses bras autour de son cou et se calla confortablement contre son torse.

Il refit le chemin inverse de celui qu'il l'avait mené à cette salle et vit Titi debout l'air lugubre et du sang sur les mains. Il regarda un peu plus loin et vit son frère mort sur le sol ainsi qu'une autre personne qu'il ne connaissait pas. Il fit un petit sourire en voyant maya qui lui fit un sourire réconfortant.

« Heureux de te revoir entière!! » dit-il en commençant à partir avec eux.

« Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul » répondit-elle en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres salées par les pleurs de son fiancé.

« Sortons de cet endroit pourrit, il me file la chaire de poule. »

Le reste du trajet se fit dans le silence. Quand ils arrivèrent dehors une foule était rassemblée et crièrent de joie en les voyant eux et pas les autres. Ils virent beaucoup de rebelles, certains blessés d'autres seulement salis. Mumu arriva prêt de titi et le serra dans ses bras.

« Je crois qu'il faut en finir une fois pour toute avec cette confédération des Elwings déclara Harry en posant tendrement maya par terre. »

« Que compte tu faire? » demanda Maya

« La même chose qu'à Drannoc!! Tout le monde est sorti? » demanda-t-il à Vlad qui se faisait soigner une jambe avec un angle bizarre.

« Oui il n'y a à l'intérieur que les corps des soldats morts. Nos défunts à nous ont été placés plus loin dans la forêt. Tu veux faire quoi? »

« Montrer à Voldemort qu'il ne faut plus s'en prendre à ma famille » cracha-t-il d'un voix froide en retournant dans le palais par la porte d'entrée qu'il défonça.

« Qu'est ce qu'il avait fait à Drannoc ? » demanda Titi.

« Il avait tout simplement fais ce qu'il avait à faire » rétorqua maya, « mais regarde si tu veux voir. Regarde et admire. »

Soudain ils sentirent le sol tremblé sous eux, et un hurlement de colère retentit et une explosion eut lieu, puis une suivante et ainsi de suite, jusqu'à ce qu'un colonne de feu sorte par le toit.

Puis le reste de la battisse explosa d'un seul coup, mais chose bizarre personne ne reçut de débris protéger par un drôle de dôme. La place était recouverte d'un immense nuage de poussière qui lorsqu'il fut dissipé permis à tous de voir à tous des phœnix de feu qui rentrèrent à l'intérieur d'une personne qui se tenait au centre de tous les débris. De l'ancien palais de la confédération des Elwing, signe de leur puissance, il ne restait désormais plus que des cendres et des débris. Harry posa un genou à terre pour reprendre son souffle et revint vers eux, il reprit Maya dans ses bras et déclara:

« Tout est fini maintenant. »

Il se tourna vers titi qui souriait.

« On retourne à la grotte, Maya doit se reposer et j'ai pas envie de laisser Elysia trop longtemps. »

Ils sourirent puis les deux amoureux transplanèrent jusque dans leur chambre, il posa Mayaween sur le lit et alla chercher sa fille qui dormait dans la chambre voisine. Il l'embrassa sur le front et l'amena à maya qui frémit de joie en la prenant dans ses bras. Même si elle n'en avait rien laissé paraître, elle avait eu peur de ne plus jamais revoir ce petit être qui comptait à présent tant dans sa vie. Elle releva les yeux et vit Harry qui la regardait pour ne pas lâcher un seul de ses mouvements de vu.

« Je ne vais pas m'effondrer Harry. »

« Tu n'as pas vu le vol plané que tu as fait sur le mur » rétorqua-t-il en s'asseyant à côté d'elle.

« Non mais je l'ai bien sentit » murmura-t-elle en posant sa tête sur son torse.

Un silence s'installa n'étant interrompu que par les gazouillements joyeux de la petite Potter qui ne devait même pas se rendre compte qu'elle avait presque failli perdre sa mère et son père cette nuit même.

« Harry? » demanda maya

« Oui »

« Pourquoi tu as mis tant de temps pour arriver? » demanda-t-elle avec un sourire malicieux sur les lèvres.

« Tout simplement parce qu'il n'a pas suivi les ordres que je lui ai donné » interrompit titi qui se trouvait à la porte et que personne n'avait vu. « Tu mériterais que je te frappe et que je t'assomme. Tu peux me dire ce qu'il t'a pris de partir ici en plein milieu de la nuit?? » grogna l'ancien hors la loi.

« Je te l'avais dit que je ne laisserais jamais ma femme entre les mains de l'ennemi. Et tu auras beau te coucher devant la porte ça ne m'empêchera pas de partir. D'ailleurs comment vous, vous avez fait pour arriver aussi vite? »

« Tu as peut-être réussi à nous trompez tous, que tu partais en pleine nuit, mais tu en as oublié une. »

« Qui ? » s'étonna le survivant qui était sur que personne ne l'avait vu partir.

« Elysia. A mon avis quelques minutes après que tu sois parti elle s'est mise à pleurer comme la cascade et on s'est rendu compte qu'elle savait que tu étais parti et qu'il y avait un problème. Donc en fait l'alarme a été donné par les cris de ta fille » expliqua titi en souriant en voyant la petite fille rire comme si elle comprenait et qu'elle était fière de son coup.

« La suite tu la connais, je suis arrivé quand tu étais face à mon frère et j'ai pris la relève de ton combat et je t'ai dit de partir pour aller chercher Maya. »

« D'ailleurs pour ton frère? » demanda d'une voix hésitante le survivant.

Titi souffla un coup et se laissa tomber sur le pouffe qui se trouvait dans le coin de la chambre.

« De toute manière lui et moi, on savait que lorsque ce combat arriverait l'un de nous devait périr de la main de l'autre. »

Harry sursauta imperceptiblement à cette formulation assez particulière du combat des deux frères qui le ramenaient, lui, à son destin. A l'accomplissement de la foutue prophétie qu'il devra réaliser.

« Je me sens mal pour ce que j'ai fait » grogna titi, « j'ai tué mon frère, la deuxième part de moi-même, mon frère avec qui j'ai le même sang. J'ai tué quelqu'un je suis un meurtrier »

Harry se leva et alla se poser à côté de lui, cela lui fendit le coeur quand il vit une fine larme perlée sur sa joue.

« Je ne vais pas avoir l'audace de dire que je comprends ce que tu ressens car je pense que lorsque je devrais tué Voldemort je serais dans le même état que toi et peut-être pire parce que moi je partirais au combat en étant sûr à 100 pour 100 que l'un devra tué l'autre. Mais dis toi que maintenant tu vas pouvoir mettre en place un pays où il n'y aura plus jamais de meurtre et massacre comme avec la confédération des elwings. Ton meurtre te fait mal mais dis toi aussi que ce meurtre là va empêcher l'accomplissement de centaines voir de milliers d'autres. En tout cas c'est ce que moi je pense pour avoir vu ton frère tué plusieurs personnes de sang froid juste parce que ces dernières n'ont pas agis au doigt et à l'oeil à ce qu'il a dit. »

« Merci Harry ça fait du bien, ça me rassure ce que tu me dis. Je me dis que comme ça je ne suis pas un monstre. »

« Bien sûr que non » renchérit maya qui pouponnait toujours sa fille. « Je ne vois pas qui pourrait te considérer comme un monstre, tu as passé les 10 dernières années à te battre pour défendre la liberté de la population de ton pays. C'est très noble ce que tu as fait, tu l'as fait pour défendre tes convictions et celle de milliers d'autres. Tu as eu le courage de dire tout haut ce que beaucoup pensait tout bas. Alors si ils doivent penser que tu es un monstre alors tu es un monstre tout mignon et tout gentil. Pas vrai ma Elysia. »

La petite fille gigota dans les bras de sa mère et se mit à rire pour montrer son approbation. Les deux hommes eux rigolaient en se rendant compte que décidément cette guerre là était bien fini. Finalement titi les laissa en leur disant qu'il allait se reposer car après beaucoup de travail les attendait: la reconstruction d'un pays entier.

Au beau milieu de la nuit Harry et Maya furent réveillés par l'entrer en fanfare de quelques anciens rebelles qui les traînèrent dehors pour que eux aussi prennent part un peu à toutes ces fêtes. La jeune femme grogna puis les mit à la porte sans aucune délicatesse en les traitant d'ivrogne. Elle souffla de dépit en voyant qu'ils avaient aussi réveillé Ely et donc la famille Potter opta pour aller un peu se montrer aux fêtes retentissantes de joie de tout le pays. Ils sourirent quand en arrivant dehors ils virent mumu et titi en émoi devant la petite Laura qui devait faire ses premiers pas. Ils arrivèrent près d'eux en saluant joyeusement Laura qui souriait. Ils parlèrent de tout et de rien s'amusant et se moquant de chaque rebelle qui ayant tellement bu ne savait plus ce qu'il faisait ni ne racontait. Cependant lorsque Vlad entama un strip-tease Harry et titi, l'assommèrent en disant qu'il valait mieux pour tout le monde de ne pas voir ce qui y'avait à voir.

« Si chose à voir il y a !!! » dit Maya avec un sourire malicieux.

Cette réplique relança la bonne humeur chez tout le monde. Les quatre parents rirent lorsqu'au beau milieu de la nuit les deux enfants regardèrent ébahis l'un des nombreux feu d'artifice qu'il y avait. Décidément la joie revenait dans ce pays auquel on lui avait si injustement volé.

Les mois passèrent, et le pays se reconstruisit d'une manière qui stupéfia tous les autres pays. Bien entendu un nouveau gouvernement fut mis en place et les gens mirent du même fait leurs héros au pouvoir de leur pays. Titi commandait tout le monde mais ce n'était pas pour autant qu'il se croyait supérieur aux autres. Ils écoutaient les réclamations de son peuple agissant du mieux qu'il pouvait ensuite pour leur en venir en aide. Néanmoins Titi avait insisté pour que Harry le seconde dans son rôle et il avait usé de tous ses talents de persuasion pour que le jeune terrien accepte.

Ainsi Harry était maintenant le ministre le plus important du gouvernement. Titi lui avait confié celui en rapport avec la guerre et il s'était justifié en disant que malgré son jeune age et ses grands talents en matière de combat, ce que Harry savait le mieux faire était d'éviter les conflits.

Il avait surtout réussi à avoir l'estime des autres pays lorsque le pays de Chincor, l'un des pays les plus redouté et les plus puissant, qui se trouvait à l'ouest avait tenté de les envahir. Personne ne savait exactement ce que le survivant avait dit au président de cette cité, cependant dix minutes après que Harry, furieux, soit sortit de son bureau les troupes étaient reparties en catastrophe de là où ils venaient. Harry aussi gentil qu'il soit était redouté car il possédait un pouvoir que personne ne connaissait et qui faisait peur.

Ainsi la vie continua, la petite Elysia grandissait et émerveillait ses parents tous les jours.

Cependant les choses devant évoluées, ils savaient qu'ils allaient devoir repartir sous peu, le temps pressait et il leur manquait un monde. Un Ultime monde avant enfin le grand combat. Harry se demandait ce que Merlin lui réservait mais il avait un étrange pressentiment sur ce qui allait se passer, de la joie mélangée à une peur grandissante. Il ne savait pas ce que cela voulait dire et lui faisait un peu peur. Il ne confia cependant pas sa crainte à sa fiancée qui avait autre chose en tête que ses petits tracas.

La veille de leur départ un grand banquet fut organisé pour leur dire adieu et à la plus grande peur de Harry ses amis lui dire la même chose que les autres.

« Compte sur nous lorsque la bataille sera venue. »

Là aussi il avait tenté de les dissuader de toutes ses forces mais ils étaient aussi têtus que lui, et il dut s'incliner devant leur tête de mule. Mayaween, elle, faisait un sourire triste en se demandant si son peuple à elle allait tenir ses engagements malgré leurs divergences d'opinion. Mais de toute façon maintenant elle n'était plus à une chose dite en l'air, prête.

Le lendemain Harry prit sa fille dans ses bras et la cala confortablement contre son torse en faisant en sorte qu'elle soit en sécurité si jamais il faisait une arrivée aussi grandiose que les précédentes. Il salua tout le monde en leur souriant puis en arrivant devant titi le prit dans ses bras en faisant quand même attention à Elysia, il embrassa Laura et Mumu et se plaça à quelques mètres d'eux en attendant maya qui n'arrivait pas à se défaire de l'étreinte de Mumu qui avait retrouvé en elle une soeur qu'elle avait perdu depuis des années. Finalement elle arriva prêt de lui passa son bras sous le sien et avec un sourire pour l'assistance qui les regardait ils récitèrent les paroles qui désormais leur était très familières. Ainsi dans un éblouissement de lumière blanche ils disparurent ne laissant dans ce monde que la marque de la libération d'un peuple.


	71. Prophétie de Malheur: le retour

_**Hello à touuuuuuuuuuuuus!! comment que vous allez bien??**_

_**Oui oui vous ne revez pas vous avez bien un chapitre des TI … après tout c'est son anniversaire 4ans déja que je l'ai commencé!!! j'ai les larmes à l'oeil lool merci à tousssssssssssssss  
**_

_**--' bon j'avoue je me suis rétamée à mes partiels (j'ai pas les résultats mais je suis pas optimiste du tout) mais en déprimant j'ai avancé sur la fic…. Au moins à une chose de mauvaise une chose de bien non??**_

_**en tout cas l'issue se profile!! voici le dernier monde mais je suis loin du dernier chapitre encore --'!!**_

_**je continue à le répéter, je n'abandonnerais pas cette fic, comme je l'ai mis dans mon pseudo msn: Ti j'aurais ta peau avant que tu es la mienne!!! ça veut tout dire non ..??**_

_**Bon aller bonne lecture à tous et bzouuuuuus**_

_**Merci pour les reviews qui me vont droit au cœur  
**_

* * *

_**69: Prophétie de malheur le retour**_

Durant tout le voyage Harry tint sa fille fermement dans ses bras, se préparant mentalement à un possible atterrissage catastrophe. Il ne se trompa pas car lorsqu'il sentit le sol sous ses pieds, son équilibre déjà précaire le fit trébucher. Il tomba à genoux et d'un geste vif tourna sur lui-même, finissant sa chute sur le dos. Il baissa les yeux en direction de sa fille et il la vit assisse sur son ventre en train de rire gaiement tout en tapant sur son torse, comme pour redemander un tour de manège. Il sourit et se redressa pour lui faire des chatouilles. Il tourna la tête pour voir où se trouvait maya, et déglutit avec difficulté quand elle la vit au loin, pointant son revolver en direction d'une espèce d'autel tribal qui se trouvait en plein milieu de la prairie où ils étaient arrivés. Lui même se releva en faisant taire sa fille avec un regard qui signifiait tout, et étrangement la petite sembla comprendre les intentions de son père car elle se cala contre son torse et ne pipa plus un gloussement, plus un rire. Harry, lui même sembla un peu surpris, il se disait que sa fille était assez extraordinaire, elle avait à peine 1 ans, mais semblait consciente de tout ce qui se passait autour d'elle.

Il passa sa main libre sous son manteau qui lui tenait d'ailleurs trop chaud, et sortit lui aussi son arme qu'il ne quittait désormais plus. En temps que ministre des plus important dans le monde précédent titi avait insisté pour qu'il soit armé partout où qu'il aille car personne ne pouvait savoir ce qui l'attendait. Cependant jusque là personne n'avait encore osé s'en prendre à lui et ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire.

Il avança d'un air dur en direction de Maya qui semblait discuter avec la personne qu'elle tenait enjoue. Il se plaça à coté d'elle et quand il vit cette personne il ne put empêché un éclair d'étonnement traverser son visage. Devant lui se trouvait Dumbledore qui les regardait tous les deux avec un air de surprise qui était très rare chez lui. Le survivant confia Elysia à Mayaween car elle commençait à gigoter en tendant les mains vers sa maman pour qu'elle la prenne dans ses bras. A peine eut-il le bras gauche de libre qu'il s'arma de son autre arme qu'il tint à bout portant en direction de Dumbledore. Tous se regardèrent pendant quelques minutes, un silence pensant s'installant mais étant quand même interrompu un peu par les gazouillements d'Elysia. Ce fut seulement après quelques minutes que le vieux sorcier prit la parole.

-- Je suis Albus…

-- …Dumbledore finit Harry froidement, merci mais ça on le sait.

-- Vous avez l'air de me connaître jeunes gens, mais moi je ne vous connais qui êtes vous? demanda Albus d'une voix toujours aussi calme.

Harry avait le cerveau en ébullition, il n'en revenait pas, Albus Dumbledore, le grand Dumby, ne le reconnaissait pas. Puis il se souvint qu'il devait être dans un monde parallèle ayant pour base la même que chez lui. Il regarda Maya qui se taisait bien, ne sachant pas comment son fiancé allait régler ce problème, puis avec un sourire cynique il demanda:

-- Qui voudriez vous que je sois?

-- Celui qui pourrait nous aider souffla-t-il d'un air complètement éteint sans la moindre étincelle dans les yeux.

-- Vous aider à quoi? À battre Voldemort? demanda à nouveau Harry mais avec ironie.

-- Absolument.

Harry reçut cette réponse comme une claque en pleine figure, quand il avait posé la question, il n'y pensait pas du tout.

-- Qui vous dit que nous pourrons vous aider? demanda Maya cette fois qui voyant le dilemme de son compagnon, voulut lui donner quelques minutes pour se reprendre en main.

-- Une prophétie a été faite il y a... commença albus avant de se faire interrompre par la voix froide de harry.

-- Encore une prophétie, et je suppose qu'elle disait encore qu'il y aurait un élu qui débarrasserait le monde des méchants sorciers pas bien dans leur tête qui veulent prendre le pouvoir et exterminer tous les moldus et les non sang pur. Pourquoi vous vous rabattez toujours sur des inepties que disent des folles pour pouvoir faire leur intéressante.

-- Vous avez déjà une prophétie sur vous comme une épée de damoclès demanda Albus toujours calme.

-- Qu'est ce qui vous fait dire ça?

-- Parce que j'ai réagie exactement comme vous lorsque j'ai appris la prophétie qui me pendait au dessus de la tête. J'étais sûrement beaucoup plus âgé que vous mais j'ai réagie de la même manière quand mon mentor m'a demandé de venir le voir son bureau de directeur à Poudlard. J'ai cassé un bon paquet de ses petits gadgets qu'il avait. Et je lui en aie voulu énormément.

Encore une fois en moins de 5 minutes Harry ne parvint pas à prononcer la moindre parole. Il trouvait que sa situation ressemblait beaucoup à celle de Dumbledore. Il releva les yeux vers le vieil homme et demanda d'une voix qu'il voulu forte mais qui finalement ne fut qu'un murmure.

-- Quelle est cette prophétie qui vous dit que nous sommes les sauveurs.

-- _Quand la lune sera rouge, rouge comme le sang que viendra de faire couler le serpent, le marqué arrivera. Il arrivera là où tout à commencer il y a mille ans et où tout devra finir définitivement. Son coeur pur, et sa sagesse sauvera les nations, il détruira le démon._

-- Je ne vois rien là dedans qui puisse affirmer que c'est nous les protagonistes de cette prophétie tenta harry.

-- En fait il y a deux choses, si vous regarder la lune vous vous rendrez compte qu'elle est très rouge, c'est très rare, la dernière fois cela remonte à 1000 ans. Mais aujourd'hui le monde sorcier est en émoi, Voldemort a attaqué les différentes écoles de magie et les grand centres sorciers de chaque pays, comme le chemin de traverse à Londres, la vallée de Ra en Égypte, les champs zalizées en France, et ce ne sont que trois parmi une vingtaine. Les blessés sont quasi nuls dans les écoles car les élèves n'étaient pas là, c'était surtout pour montrer son pouvoir aux autres pays que pour blesser les élèves. Mais sur les avenues marchandes et les villages sorciers cela a été un véritable carnage. De plus cette prairie est un symbole historique pour le peuple sorcier, c'est la prairie où il y a 1000ans se sont affrontés Gryffondor et serpentard et qui s'est soldé par leur mort à tout les deux. Cet autel mémorial est là pour rappeler aux gens le terrible combat qui a eu lieu. Maintenant me croyez vous ou pas?

-- Il se pourrait bien, mais cela ne veut pas dire que je vous écouterais me dicter des ordres. Je n'ai qu'un seul maître et c'est moi. Alors gardez votre esprit manipulateur pour vous, sommes nous clairs? marchanda Harry

-- Cela ne m'a jamais traversé l'esprit, se défendit Albus les yeux devenant un peu plus pétillant à chaque fois.

Un autre silence s'installa à nouveau, puis le survivant demanda ce qui le tracassait tant.

-- On est quand aujourd'hui?

-- Le 1er Août pourquoi?

-- Non quelle année? rétorqua Harry en rangeant ses armes.

-- Euhh 1977 pourquoi? retenta Albus qui pour l'une des rares fois dans sa vie de comprenait pas trop.

Soudain un pleur retentit, et tous se tournèrent vers Elysia qui gigotait en pleurant dans les bras de Maya qui tentait vainement de la calmer. Harry la prit dans ses bras et la berça un moment où elle se calma. Maya profita de ses bras libre pour retirer son manteau à elle et à sa fille en se doutant que c'était cela qui la dérangeait. En effet par rapport au monde de titi et Mumu, la température ici était une véritable fournaise. La petite se calma et bailla tout son soule.

-- Venez avec moi à Poudlard ce n'est pas très loin, votre fille a besoin de repos, et ce n'est pas très sur de rester ici. Je crois comme ça que nous pourrons discuter calmement autour d'un bon repas.

Harry se tourna vers maya qui sourit en disant:

-- C'est toi qui choisit?

Il souffla devant cette réponse puis se tourna vers sa petite qui regardait Albus avec de grands yeux ouverts.

-- Et toi Ely tu en penses quoi?

Elle se mit à rire avec de grands yeux illuminés.

-- Bon je crois que nous allons vous suivre.

Albus sourit puis se leva. Il les guida vers la forêt et soudain ils entendirent des bruits qui se rapprochaient d'eux. Ils virent au loin des licornes les regarder avec comme du respect dans les yeux. Elysia ouvrit une nouvelle fois de grands yeux et émit un "ohhhh" émerveillé devant tant de beauté, puis elle tapa le torse à son père pour lui montrer croyant qu'il n'avait pas vu.

-- Ça s'appelle des licornes ça, tu vois en fait ce sont les êtres les plus pures qui existent sur terres. Allez maintenant on va à Poudlard et tu pourras enfin faire dodo.

La petite le regarda avec les yeux mouillés puis voyant qu'elle ne pourrait pas le faire plier cette fois ci, elle fit un petit signe d'au revoir aux licornes. Le chemin continua ainsi, Harry berçant sa fille, et Maya discutant avec le directeur. Bientôt devant eux s'offrirent une vue magnifique, poudlard dominant tout le territoire se tenait fièrement, et l'éclairage rouge de la lune ne rendait le château que plus mystique qu'il ne l'était à l'origine. Et le silence dut à l'absence des élèves faisait un silence qui dérangea un peu Harry. Le directeur ne vit pas son trouble et les mena jusqu'au château. Maya ralentit la cadence et prit la main libre de Harry pour blottir sa tête contre son épaule. Dès qu'ils se mirent à déambuler dans les couloirs Harry reconnut immédiatement le chemin, rien n'avait changé en 20 ans, le directeur les emmenait à son bureau. Après avoir dit le mot de passe (fondant au citron), la gargouille s'enleva pour les laisser entrer. Il fit apparaître un lit pour enfant sur l'un des côtés et invita le jeune couple à coucher leur fille pour qu'ils puissent discuter. Harry se dirigea vers le lit rit en voyant que la petite s'était endormie en accrochant tenacement son pull.

Albus de son côté commanda aux cuisines de quoi manger pour trois personnes, puis s'assit dans son fauteuil en regardant ces trois personnes un peu hors normes. Il scruta attentivement le couple, ils semblaient si jeunes mais si vieux pourtant comme si ils avaient traversé des montagnes d'épreuves ensemble et que rien ne pourrait plus jamais les séparer. La petite avait un nom assez étrange qu'il n'arriva pas à se souvenir, mais il n'y avait pas que son prénom qui était étrange la manière de se comporter la faisait différente des autres bambins. C'est comme si d'un simple coup d'oeil elle parvenait à jauger les gens en passant outre leur barrière mentale. Lui, qui était un excellent occlument s'était sentit comme mis à nu devant ces deux prunelles vertes qui l'avait scruté si intensément avant de se mettre à rire. Puis la mère aussi était étrange, elle lui parlait comme si elle le connaissait. Mais surtout il ressentait d'elle une puissance enfouie assez incroyable. Elle semblait être en quelque sorte le calmant nécessaire à son mari? Compagnon? Fiancé?. Lui aussi était bizarre enfin autant que peu l'être un sorcier. Il semblait le connaître mais pas par les livres ou ses actions dans le passé, il semblait le connaître personnellement et il ressentait une profonde rancoeur quand il lui parlait. Et une puissance sourde et violente se dégageait de lui, comme si elle était en continuel mouvement à l'intérieur de lui. Mais qui donc était cette étrange famille qui était apparu aussi soudainement devant lui. Il les vit s'approcher du bureau et s'asseoir devant lui.

-- Je pense que pour avoir une discussion correcte il faut d'abord que vous vous rassasiez vous semblez affamé.

Les deux Potter acquiescèrent et maya se mit à manger, suivi bientôt d'un Harry réticent qui ne lâchait pas des yeux le professeur Dumbledore. Cela faisait drôle à Harry de se retrouver dans le bureau directorial, les deux dernières fois ou il était venu était marqué dans son esprit. La première, l'avant dernière fois il avait presque tout détruit et avait voulu presque tuer le directeur pour toutes les cachotteries qu'il lui avait fait pendant 5 longues années. Puis la dernière fois remontait à son dernier passage dans son monde quand il lui avait parlé pour avoir la réponse à certaines question qui le tracassait puis comme si le vieux sorcier avait un don pour vouloir qu'on le frappe il avait reparlé de cette stupide guerre où il voulait que ses amis se fasse tués parce que les sorciers étaient trop incompétents pour le faire eux même. Finalement repenser à cela lui coupa l'appétit et il repoussa son assiette loin de lui.

-- Vous n'aimez pas? demanda Dumbledore.

-- Disons que je n'ai pas faim, vous voir à remuer certaines choses qui auraient mieux fait de continuer à dormir un moment.

-- Pourquoi ai-je l'impression que vous me connaissez et que vous m'en voulez? demanda directement le directeur qui pour une fois ne voulait pas faire de détour.

-- Je ne sais pas si je peux vous en parler!! hésita Harry en regardant maya qui souriait.

En effet, elle était contente, elle tenait enfin la chance de faire faiblir cette rancœur qui détruisait son amant. Elle n'en pouvait plus de le voir aussi tourmenté à chaque fois qu'il parlait de poudlard, de chez lui ou même de son passé.

-- Explique lui, lui c'est Albus dumbledore, et pas Albus Dumbledore dit-elle énigmatiquement en faisant sursauter le directeur qui comprenait plus rien.

-- Bon tu n'as pas tord, c'est pas Dumbledore, mais je crois que dans ce cas je vais devoir tout lui raconter. Après tout lui il m'a rien fait. Et il vaux mieux avoir un allié de choix contre Jedusor.

-- Professeur, dit d'une voix calme maya, tout ce que vous allez apprendre là ne devra être en aucun cas divulgué à d'autres personnes, que ce soit les professeurs ou l'ordre du phoenix sans nous avoir demandé notre avis au préalable.

-- Comment connaissez vous l'ordre? s'étonna Dumbledore avec méfiance.

-- Là n'est pas la question pour le moment affirma maya d'une voix froide. Si vous voulez savoir vous écoutez les conditions ou alors nous repartons. Cependant même si j'ai eu des doutes, vous êtes un homme de bon sens qui essaye de sauver ceux qu'il aime alors vous écoutez et essayez de ne pas refaire les mêmes erreurs, à savoir de perdre la confiance de certaines personnes.

-- Maya c'est bon coupa Harry d'une voix faible, je suis sûre que si il est aussi curieux que le mien il nous écoutera n'est-ce pas dumbledore?

-- Allez-y vous avez toute mon attention, et je jure sur mon ame et sur ma magie que rien que ce que j'apprendrais ici ne sera divulgué promit Dumbledore en faisant ainsi un serment sorcier.

-- D'abord je crois qu'il faut que je me présente car toute cette histoire commence par la mienne. Je suis Harry James Potter.

-- Potter!!!! s'étonna le directeur.

-- Oui Potter, comme James Potter mon père et Lilian Evans Potter pour ma mère.

-- Ça alors qui aurait cru que ces deux là finirait ensemble? Quoi que ils ont l'air de s'être rapproché depuis l'année dernière. Donc vous n'êtes pas de cette époque?

-- Non c'est beaucoup plus complexe que ça, je ne viens pas de cette époque et je ne viens pas non plus de ce monde-ci. Je crois que je vais vous expliquer exactement qui je suis et ce qui c'est passé ce sera plus simple.

-- Oui je crois aussi.

-- Donc comme je le disais, je suis Harry Potter né de l'union de James et Lily Potter le 31 juillet 1980. Mes parents faisaient partit de l'ordre et était des membres très important avec mon oncle Remus et mon parrain sirius. Mais Voldemort les recherchait car ils étaient avant tout des potter. Un jour alors que j'avais un an et quelques, voldemort est venu à la maison à godric Hollow, pas wish manor, et il a tué mon père. Ma mère était en haut avec moi et tentait de me sauver mais elle a rien pu faire. Voldemort est monté et a tué ma mère d'un avada puis il s'est tourné vers moi pour se faire le dernier des Potter. Cependant ma mère en le suppliant de m'épargner avait posé sur moi une protection infranchissable, alors quand tom m'a lancé l'avada le sort a rebondi sur moi et c'est retourné contre lui. Voldemort a alors été réduit à l'état d'esprit mais il continuait d'exister. Mais pour le peuple sorcier c'était la délivrance et j'ai été mis sur un piédestal, je suis devenu le survivant. Celui qui avait tué Voldemort. Cependant je n'ai su que j'étais célèbre que lorsque j'ai eu 11ans et que j'ai reçu ma lettre de Poudlard. Pendant 5 ans j'ai eu mon lot d'aventure souvent devant me battre contre des formes de voldemort. Soit collé à l'arrière du crâne du prof de DCFM, soit contre une réincarnation du à son journal de ses 16 ans, contre lui qui revenait à la vie et enfin en 5ème année j'ai du me combattre lui. Cette 5ème année a été déterminante, il s'est passé beaucoup de chose et la seule personne en qui j'avais pu compter pendant 5ans c'était vous. Vous étiez à la fois mon grand père, mon mentor, celui a qui je pouvais confier mes peurs. Mais en cinquième année vous m'avez pratiquement ignoré, me laissant seul dans mes cauchemars. À la fin de l'année Sirius à pseudo-mourru mais ça on ne le savait pas à l'époque. Puis vous m'avez ramené dans votre bureau, et là comble de la débilité vous m'avez parler de la prophétie. Je vous aie haïs, et je m'en suis voulu. J'avais honte d'avoir mal, et j'avais honte aussi d'avoir fait confiance à quelqu'un qui avait aussi peu de coeur et de courage pour affronter un gosse de 15 ans en train de se faire poursuivre par un mage noir psychopathe. Enfin bon après tous ces épisodes je suis retourné chez ma pseudo famille. Là bas j'ai sombré encore un peu plus, et j'ai rencontré un homme qui me proposait de suivre un drôle d'apprentissage pour devenir plus fort. J'ai accepté et il m'a proposé d'aller dans des mondes différents pour apprendre, et développer mes connaissances. J'ai de la chance car il y a un décalage temporaire entre le temps qui s'écoule sur terre et celle dans les mondes. Ainsi plusieurs années ont passé pour mon entraînement mais même pas deux mois chez moi. Voila je crois que vous savez l'essentiel pour le moment. Ah non, maya n'est pas issu du même monde que moi, c'est une amazone.

Dumbledore le fixait avec gravité, cela devait être l'une des seule fois ou le garçon racontait vraiment sa rancoeur qu'il avait face à dumbledore enfin lui plutôt, et cela se voyait dans la souffrance présente dans ses yeux. Albus souffla un coup; lui aussi se sentait prêt du jeune homme, et il ne voulait pas faire les mêmes erreurs qu'il ferait dans le futur. Il sourit en voyant la jeune femme bailler tout en commençant à s'endormir assez profondément sur l'épaule de Harry qui semblait lui aussi en pleine réflexion.

-- Harry vous devriez allez vous coucher, j'ai une chambre d'ami dans mes appartements. Votre fille ne craint rien ici, les tableaux se chargeront de vous prévenir si elle se réveille ou si il y a le moindre problème.

Harry se contenta d'hocher la tête, il prit sa compagne dans ses bras et suivit le directeur qui le mena par un tableau dans des appartements luxueux, bizarres mais luxueux. Mais bon il s'appesantirait sur la décoration plus tard il devait pour le moment coucher Maya et aller lui même se coucher. Dumbledore avec un sourire ouvrit une porte qui était aux couleurs de Serdaigle et leur souhaita avec chaleur une bonne nuit. Harry lui répondit un froid idem avant de rentrer dans la pièce et de la fermer. Il posa sa compagne sur le lit, la déshabilla légèrement pour qu'elle soit au mieux et fit de même. Il s'allongea sur le dos, les mains derrière la tête tentant de réfléchir à tout ce qui c'était passé depuis les quelques heures qui venaient de se passé. Dumbledore, une nouvelle prophétie, un autre combat, Dumbledore, Poudlard et tout le reste. Il n'arrivait pas à en vouloir à ce Dumbledore là, et ça le rendait nerveux, et l'agaçait profondément. C'est ainsi qu'il opta pour garder son attitude froide et indifférente en sa présence. Il regarda sa compagne qui dormait sur son torse avec un petit sourire au lèvres puis souffla avant de lui aussi se laisser au bras de Morphée.

Le lendemain lorsque Harry se réveilla il fut étonné de voir que le soleil était déjà haut dans le ciel. C'était assez étonnant vu que d'habitude Elysia prenait un malin plaisir à les réveiller avant le lever du soleil. Il appela doucement Maya qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis la veille. Elle mit du temps à émerger et sourit en le voyant sourire aussi. Mais lorsqu'elle vit qu'il faisait déjà jour elle se posa la même question lui.

-- Où est Elysia?

Ils se levèrent tous les deux comme une même personne et prirent au passage des robes de chambre qui se trouvaient sur un dossier de chaise et coururent jusqu'au bureau du directeur. Quand ils déboulèrent ils restèrent pantois devant la scène qui s'offrait à eux. Sur une couverture qui avaient des motifs qui bougeaient, se trouvait Elysia, et Dumbledore qui lui montrait des images dans un livre enchanté. Soudain comme si la petite sentait la présence de ses parents elle tourna la tête et sourit.

-- Apa, Ama s'exclama-t-elle comme elle en avait l'habitude depuis quelques mois.

Albus se tourna et sourit aussi. Puis comme si une nouvelle force semblait arrivé dans son petit corps, la petite se mit sur ses genoux et d'un mouvement incertain tenta de se mettre sur ses jambes. Maya avait les doigts crispés sur le bras à Harry qui regardait lui aussi hypnotisé sa fille. Cependant la petite retomba sur les fesses en riant. Puis ne voulant pas abandonné elle se remit debout, puis mis son petit pied devant l'autre. Elle vacilla légèrement, mais tint bon. Elle recommença et avança doucement. Maya tomba à genoux et tendit ses bras en direction de sa fille avec un sourire.

-- Allez ma puce viens voir maman!!

La petite fille sourit un peu plus et tendit aussi les bras dans la direction de ses parents. Puis très vite elle avança en prenant le rythme et se jeta dans les bras de Maya. Cette dernière la serra fortement dans ses bras des larmes de joie coulant sur ses joues.

-- Harry elle marche, Ely elle marche cria-t-elle de joie.

Le survivant éclata de rire et embrassa sa fille sur la tête pour la féliciter. La petite fit un sourire conquérant montrant ainsi qu'elle était fière d'elle. Albus regardait tout ça d'un air mélancolique, il était heureux au fond de lui de voir ce jeune homme qu'était Harry d'avoir réussi à devenir aussi heureux. Lui, quoi qu'il fasse il ne pourrait plus jamais revivre il était beaucoup trop vieux maintenant.

-- Je crois qu'il faut fêter ça n'est ce pas dit-il d'une voix joyeuse, jus de citrouille pour tout le monde.

Harry qui voulait paraître froid n'y parvint pas, il ne savait vraiment pas pourquoi mais il ne pouvais en vouloir à ce Dumbledore. Lui qui disait à tous qu'on avait le droit à une seconde chance il pouvait bien la donner à Albus.

-- Oui vous avez raison, il faut fêter ça.

Maya sourit en voyant les résolutions de son amant, elle était la femme la plus heureuse au monde en ce moment même. Albus sourit et fit apparaître trois verre de jus de citrouille et un biberon qu'il tandis à Ely et qui s'en empara pour y boire goulûment à croire que sa petite victoire lui avait donnée soif. Finalement ils s'assirent tous autour de la cheminée se détendirent.

-- Que voulez vous faire pour la suite? demanda le directeur.

-- J'y ai bien réfléchi cette nuit, je crois que l'endroit le plus sûr pour Ely serait de rester ici, si c'est possible.

-- Oui je n'y vois aucun inconvénient mais en fait vous que ferez vous?

-- Je pensais qu'on pourrait faire notre septième année ici, mais le problème serait de garder Ely la journée et même le soir si on doit être dans des dortoirs séparés ça va être dur, surtout que j'aimerai que l'existence d'Elysia soit le plus longtemps possible caché. Donc je crois que nous sommes dans un dilemme car en plus nous ne pouvons pas dévoiler notre identité, ni notre relation, ça entraînerait trop de conséquence.

-- En plus je pense que pour que nous servions vraiment à quelques choses il faudrait que nous soyons dans des maison différentes.

-- Elle a raison moi j'ai toute mes chances de me retrouver à Serpentard et maya aura sa place à gryffondor je pense donc ça complique encore la donne.

-- Un Potter à Serpentard s'étonna Albus.

-- Tout est possible sourit harry.

-- Je crois que j'ai un plan mais ce sera un peu compliqué. Y'a deux personne très puissante en qui j'ai entière confiance, Mr et Madame Potter. Cependant ils doivent rester cacher chez eux car ils sont soumis au sortilège fidelitas, je sais pas si...

-- Qui est le gardien du secret interrompit Harry.

-- Un ami à eux, en qui ils ont confiance. Ils sont à Wish manor, je suis sur que si on leur explique ils pourront garder Elysia pour la journée, bien sur ils seront les seul au courant. Même James ne saura rien. Quand au fait que vous saurez séparer le soir là il va falloir la jouer finement. Je ne sais pas encore comment nous allons pouvoir faire.

-- Je crois que j'ai une idée marmonna maya avec un sourire plus que maraudesque sur les lèvres.

Elle s'apprêta à parler lorsque sans frapper déboula une Minerva Mc Gonagall 20ans plus jeune et complètement échevelée.

-- Professeur nous avons un pro... commença-t-elle avant de s'arrêter en voyant que le directeur recevait déjà des personnes. Je suis désolée.

Albus allait répondre cependant avant qu'il ne puisse parler, Maya se leva avec le même sourire diabolique et déclara.

-- Ah bonjour vous devez être Minerva Mc Gonagall, mon grand père m'a beaucoup parlé de vous, il a une très grande estime pour vous. Il parait que vous êtes un brillant professeur, j'ai hâte de pouvoir suivre vos cours.

-- Votre grand père s'étonna Minerva

-- Qu'est ce qu'elle a inventé? chuchota Albus à l'oreille de harry.

-- Si je vous dis que j'en sais rien ça vous rassure rétorqua celui ci.

-- Non dit-il en souriant.

-- Oh bien sur excusez moi je me suis pas présentée continua Maya. Je suis Mayaween Dumbledore.

-- Albus je ne savais pas que vous aviez une de vos petites filles qui venaient sourit Minerva en avançant vers Albus pendant que maya qui était à présent derrière la femme souriait de toute ses dents.

-- Si je vous dis que c'est une surprise pour moi aussi, vous me croyez déclara fébrile Albus qui n'en revenait pas.

-- Et vous êtes jeune homme demanda minerva en s'adressant à harry.

-- Je suis Harry, juste Harry dit-il en lui tendant la main.

-- Alors Minerva que vouliez vous en déboulant ainsi tout à l'heure?

-- C'est que hésita la professeur en regardant les deux jeunes et le bébé.

-- Allez y vous pouvez parler devant eux, ils ont toutes ma confiance.

-- L'ordre a le compte rendu de tout ce qui c'est passé hier, et ce n'est pas très joyeux. Nous sommes dans la grande salle comme c'était convenu mais vous ne veniez pas.

-- Vous avez bien fait de venir me chercher, je viens tout de suite. Je suis désolé maya je reviendra plus tard déclara Albus en rentrant dans le jeu de la jeune fille qui fit semblant d'être peiné.

-- C'est pas grave grand père je sais que tu as plein de travail. Je vais rester avec Harry et Elysia, nous irons peut-être dans le parc ou alors nous allons nous reposer la route a été longue depuis Londres.

-- Bien maintenant venez avec moi Minerva on nous attend, cependant j'attends de vous une discrétion exemplaire sur la présence de ma petite fille dans le château.

-- Comptez sur moi professeur déclara-t-elle en passant la porte, personne ne le saura par moi.

Harry et maya entendirent encore des bribes de voix puis plus rien, ils étaient trop loin. Alors seulement à ce moment là maya explosa de rire alors que Harry tentait de faire les gros yeux, mais son sourire démontrait le contraire.

-- C'est quoi le reste de ton plan?

-- C'est simple Albus pourra me donner des appartements privés, on pourra dire que je suis sa chouchoutte ce sera un peu normale si c'est mon grand père. Mais toi ton rôle sera encore plus délicat continua-t-elle avec un sourire démoniaque.

-- Qu'est ce que je vais devoir faire encore?

-- Je ne sais pas mais je sais que ce sera grandiose.

-- Je commence vraiment a avoir une mauvaise influence sur toi, c'est pas possible ça. Avant j'avais trouvé une femme qui réfléchissait tout le temps avant d'agir et maintenant elle fait comme moi, elle fonce dans le tas sans se préoccuper. Mon dieu qu'ais-je fais au ciel s'écria Harry avec un air théâtral qui fit rire Elysia et sourire Maya.

Après ce petit spectacle ils retournèrent sur la couverture qui n'avait pas bougé de place, et ils continuèrent de raconter les histoires à Elysia jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme en serrant contre elle le bout de la couverture. Harry sourit en caressant les joues de sa fille. Il sentit Maya retourner dans la chambre pour se changer et revenir avec leur nombreux livres. Elle passa le dernier livre à Harry pendant qu'elle même se blottissait contre lui pour continuer à lire ses livres sur les sorts en tout genre et les enchantements. Le survivant savait que même si sa compagne lisait les livres de défense et d'attaque, sa place était auprès des blesser pour les réconforter et les soigner. Elle avait un don pour la médecine, et même si elle savait très bien se battre, il n'en demeurait pas moins, qu'elle en avait horreur. Bien sur elle ne lui avait jamais dit directement. Mais cela avait été flagrant quand il était arrivé en plein milieu de son combat contre Maïra. Elle retenait ses coups de façon à ne pas faire de mal à son adversaire, qu'il soit ami ou ennemi. Il n'y avait vraiment qu'avec lui ou elle sentait qu'elle pouvait se battre en toute sécurité parce qu'elle savait qu'il pourrait parer ses coups.

Décidant de ne pas s'appesantir plus sur ce sujet il se remit dans son livre qui racontait l'épopée des anciens sorciers pour trouver le pouvoir absolu: bien comme l'indiquait le titre du chapitre, c'était essentiellement l'histoire des actions des mages noirs les plus puissants et les plus cruels de l'histoire. A des moments comme celui-là il maudissait Binns et ces stupides récits sur des mouvements importants de l'histoire de la magie. Lui il n'y voyait que les gobelins et leur révoltes mais il y avait tant de chose qui se déroulait en parallèle que c'était un véritable gâchis de ne pas l'apprendre aux élèves.

Il releva la tête seulement quand il vit une silhouette s'asseoir dans le fauteuil en face de lui. Il fut surpris de voir qu'il s'agissait du professeur mais quand il vit l'heure sa stupéfaction se dissipa. Il vit le professeur sourire et se demanda pourquoi quand il vit que maya s'était endormie contre lui, et qu'Elysia avait du se tourner dans son sommeil pour se blottir contre lui. Il sourit aussi et regarda le professeur qui semblait fatigué.

-- Professeur allez vous reposez? proposa Harry

-- Appelles moi Albus et tutoies moi Harry, après tout tu es mon petit fils par alliance maintenant dit-il en souriant malicieusement.

-- Prof, Albus qu'est ce qui se passe maintenant?

-- Les temps sont noirs maintenant, à partir du 5 septembre soit 4 jours après la rentrée des élèves, j'ai proposé qu'on invite toutes les écoles qui sont maintenant sans toit si l'on peut dire ainsi. Je pense que ça permettrait de renforcer la coopération internationale. Mais je vais avoir beaucoup de travail pour agrandir les dortoirs et aussi la grande salle et les salles de cours.

-- Hum c'est une bonne idée, je pourrais vous aidez pour les agrandissements, cela ne me posera pas de problème. En plus j'ai détecté les barrières protectrices de Poudlard, si il y a autant d'élèves il faut aussi que l'on augmente les protections. J'ai quelques idées qui permettront de tenir les mangemorts loin du château pour un moment.

-- Ça se voit que tu as l'habitude des combats, tu prends tout en main avec une facilité déconcertante s'étonna Dumbledore.

-- Etant donné que dans le monde précédant je me suis retrouvé un peu contre mon gré ministre des affaires militaires et internationales j'ai choppé le truc.

-- En tout cas on a beaucoup de travail qui nous attends pour ce mois ci. J'avais pensé en plus que dans l'année nous pourrions faire un tournoi de quidditch entre les différentes écoles car les sorties pré-au-lard seront interdites.

-- Oui mais alors il faudrait prendre de toutes les maisons, d'après ce que je sais d'après mon parrain Gryffondor a gagné l'année dernière mais pour leur dernière année il a fallu remanier presque toute l'équipe. Moi je pourrai je pense pouvoir postuler pour avoir comme ça toujours un oeil sur ce qui se passe sur le terrain.

-- Oui ton père est poursuiveur de même que Mr Lupin, Mlle Stevenson et Mr Black quand à eux sont batteurs. Il manque donc un attrapeur, un gardien et un poursuiveur. Je suppose pour que ce soit plus représentatif, on prendrait une personne dans chacune des trois maisons restantes pour les postes. Bien sur je suis désolée mais je crois que je vais devoir laisser Mr Potter, enfin ton père plutôt, en tant que capitaine. Et pour Maya elle ne pourra pas participer, c'est dommage.

-- Euhh non pas vraiment parce que maya et moi quand on joue ensemble on est batteur et on joue d'une façon assez différente car elle n'aime pas voler sur un balais donc elle ne jouera pas dans une équipe de quidditch répondit Harry en se souvenant de la seule fois ou maya était monté sur une balais.

-- Je pense aussi que pour tout les changement on pourrait demander aux Potter de nous aider, ils sont puissants et ainsi ils pourront faire ta connaissance, ainsi que celle de Maya et d'Elysia. Pour James et pour Sirius qui est chez lui j'ai une idée déclara malicieusement le vieil homme comme redevenu un adolescent prêt à faire plein de bêtises.

-- Tu fais aussi peur que maya quand tu fais ce sourire albus, finalement c'est peut-être bien ta petite fille.

Le vieil homme sourit et continua son explication.

-- Le but est de mettre quand même tes parents ensemble, alors j'ai pensé que l'on pourrait envoyé les deux garçons chez les Evans. Je vais écrire aux parents pour leur demander, et aussi à Mr Potter, ton grand père, pour mettre tout ça au point.

-- Je vous reconnais quand même bien là dedans, un as de la manipulation déclara Harry d'une voix amer.

-- Mon but n'est pas vraiment de manipuler les gens répondit Albus d'une voix douce, mais plutôt de forcer le destin.

-- Mais à force de vouloir forcer le destin, les gens peuvent peut-être interprété ces signes pour de la trahison. Je ne vais pas dire que je ne veux pas que mes parents se mettent ensemble dès maintenant parce que ce serait mentir. Mais il y a des choses plus importantes que le destin et ce sont les sentiments. Et si vous essayer de manipuler des sentiments aussi profonds que la haine ou l'amour, alors tout le bonheur qu'on aurait voulu provoquer se transformera en chaos. Vous jouez trop avec le feu albus, et celui-ci risque de vous brûlez.

-- Mais toi aussi tu tentes de changer aussi ton destin en quelques sortes! rétorqua le vieil homme.

-- Tout le monde essaye de changer son destin quand il sait que ce qui l'attend ne lui plaira pas. Et cela encore plus quand on a une prophétie qui plane sur notre vie. Mais il faut se battre soi même pour y arriver. Avoir l'aide et le soutien des personnes qu'on aime expliqua le survivant ses yeux dérivant sur Maya. Mais, dans mon cas, je ne ferai plus jamais confiance à quelqu'un qui essaye de me manipuler.

-- Comme je te l'ai dit mon but n'est pas de manipuler les gens affirma Albus en se penchant finalement sur des bouts de papiers, où ils se mit à rédiger des lettres. Mais si tu ne veux pas que je fasse avancer les choses entre tes parents, je ne dirais rien. Je vais envoyer James et Sirius chez la petite amie de celui-ci. Les Stevenson sont de grands sorciers je suis sur qu'il n'y aura pas de problèmes. Cela te va comme ça?

-- Je m'en fou que ça m'aille ou pas, tout ce que je veux c'est que les malheurs qui se sont passés chez moi ne se reproduisent pas ici.

Sur ce les deux sorciers reprirent leurs activités en silence. A présent tous les deux savaient que même si ils avaient le respect l'un de l'autre, ils ne pourraient sans doutes jamais avoir une relation comme Harry avait eu avec Dumbledore lors de ses jeunes années au collège.

Une petite heure plus tard Maya se réveilla et mit quelques minutes à se souvenir de tout ce qui c'était passé dans la journée. Elle leva la tête et vit son fiancé lire son livre. Elle bougea un peu pour lui faire comprendre qu'elle ne dormait plus et cela marcha à merveille. Il baissa la tête vers elle en lui demandant si elle avait bien dormi. Elle lui retourna son sourire et l'embrassa.

-- Tu es très confortable comme oreiller tu sais!! confia Maya dans un murmure.

Il esquissa un autre sourire avant de reprendre son masque d'indifférence. Cela intrigua sa compagne qui regarda ensuite Albus qui apposait le sceau des Dumbledore sur des lettres. Soufflant désespérément, elle se leva et demanda d'une voix triste.

-- Qu'est ce qui c'est encore passé, je vous préviens j'ai pas envie de passer un an, à vous voir vous tirez dans les pattes.

-- Il ne s'est rien passé affirma Dumbledore, nous avons juste eut besoin d'une petite mise au point tous les deux. De plus on a commencé à tout mettre au point pour la rentrée, et on va avoir du travail. Mais toi aussi tu vas avoir du travail avant tout ça.

-- Ah moui! s'exclama d'une voix de gamine l'amazone.

-- Pour être une Dumbledore, et surtout ma petite fille, il faut encore que tu connaisses l'histoire des Dumbledore.

-- Pas de chance Maya moi j'ai la pratique et toi la théorie rit doucement Harry en voyant la mine décomposée de sa compagne.

-- Bon d'accord mais d'abord expliquez moi tout ce qui va se passer, et que vous avez déjà mis au point entre vous.

Harry entreprit de lui expliquer toutes les modifications qu'ils devront faire au niveau des barrières de protections et aussi au niveau de la taille des dortoirs et des autres salles susceptibles d'accueillir des élèves. Elle regarda avec ses oeils de lynx où se trouvait le mensonge dans son récit. Elle avait bien vu qu'il n'avait pas parlé de la "mise au point" et elle craignait de ce qui c'était passé. Cependant voyant que ni l'un ni l'autre ne voulaient s'appesantir sur ce sujet, elle se leva, s'étira un peu, et s'assit en face d'albus en lui disant.

-- Bon alors grand père, qu'a-t-elle de siiiii passionnante l'histoire des Dumbledore?

Albus esquissa un sourire devant le ton démotivée de la jeune femme et se mit à lui raconter ses ancêtres, les anecdotes à savoir sur certain, et tout le reste. Tout cela dura toute l'après midi, et Maya priait le ciel pour ne jamais à avoir à apprendre la vie d'autres sorciers. Elle voyait du coin de l'oeil Harry s'occuper de sa fille avec joie. Elle aussi elle voulait jouer avec sa famille. Elle ne dut son salut que plus tard par des coups frappés contre la porte. Minerva entra et maya la bénit de tout son coeur.

-- Minerva encore? Décidément vous aimez faire les entrées fracassantes aujourd'hui!!! s'étonna le sorcier.

-- Il est beaucoup moins facile a étonné dans le futur pensa Harry en regardant le visage du directeur.

-- Je suis désolé monsieur le directeur mais Estella et Andrew insiste pour vous voir. Ils sont en bas, et ils disent qu'ils ont reçu une lettre à propos de certaines choses qu'ils ne veulent pas me dire. Mais ils veulent vous voir.

-- Allez les chercher et faites les monter à mon bureau!!

La directrice fit demi tour et repartit. Un silence de quelques secondes s'installa avant que Dumbledore ne demande au jeune.

-- Que leur disons nous exactement? je suis sous serment je ne peux rien dire pour ma part!!!!

-- La vérité peut-être souffla Maya en regardant fixement harry.

-- Ou une partie de la vérité, on peut leur dire que nous venons du futur et que je suis de leur famille mais le reste devra je pense rester sous silence du moins pour l'instant. Comme ça ils accepteraient peut-être mieux de garder Elysia si elle est de leur famille.

-- D'accord, j'explique ou tu préfères t'en charger Harry? demanda Albus

-- Faites le comme ça je ne serai pas tenter d'en dire plus que nécessaire!

Quelques minutes de silence passèrent avant que Minerva ne frappe et n'entre avec les deux Potter à sa suite. La professeur de métamorphose allait partir lorsque Harry soupira et lui demanda de rester à l'étonnement de Albus et maya.

-- Autant qu'elle soit aussi au courant, elle en sait la moitié autant qu'elle connaisse le reste se justifia-t-il sans détourner le regard perçant de Albus.

Celui-ci tentait de savoir ce qu'il pensait, mais pour la première fois de sa vie un esprit restait totalement hermétique à SON esprit. Et cela le dérangeait plus qu'il ne pouvait l'avouer. Il avait horreur de ne pas être au courant de tout et il savait que le jeune ne lui avait pas tout raconté. Finalement il se tourna vers les deux Potter qui regardaient les deux jeunes et le bébé d'un air un peu surpris, puis le directeur qui leur fit un signe pour s'asseoir. Harry sans que personne ne s'en aperçoivent lança un sort d'insonorisation, on ne savait jamais dans ces temps sombre même un rat pouvait être un traître. Il se leva finalement de la couverture et attrapa en souriant Elysia, qui tirait son pantalon, pour la prendre dans ses bras. Il regarda ensuite Albus pour lui dire d'expliquer la situation.

-- Bon déjà je dois vous dire que tout ce qui sera dit ici sera classé confidentiel, il n'y a que nous qui serons au courant de ce qui va se dire aujourd'hui. Minerva, vous serez la seule professeur à savoir la vérité, et vous Estella et Andrew vous avez en fait une mission un peu spéciale à réaliser durant l'année scolaire.

-- Professeur arrêtez de parler par énigme gronda Andrew.

Harry bien que ce ne fut pas intentionnel laissa échapper un petit rire cynique, ce qui augmenta les interrogations des nouveaux arrivants.

-- D'abord Minerva excusez moi mais je vous aie menti ce matin. Cette jeune fille expliqua Albus en montrant Maya, n'est pas ma petite fille, en fait je ne la connaissais même pas 12h avant. Elle a dit ça pour savoir si ce mensonge pourrait passer dans l'année.

-- D'accord répliqua vexée la prof de métamorphose, mais qui est-elle alors.

-- Là je ne sais pas trop comment l'expliqué, Harry je crois que tu vas devoir le faire par toi même!! avoua Albus en regardant le jeune homme qui soufflait.

-- Déjà pour le début Albus il aurait fallu d'abord parler de moi, car tous les problèmes commencent par moi. Donc je m'appelle Harry James Potter, dit-il tout en regardant Albus.

-- Potter s'exclamèrent tous ensemble Estella, Minerva et Andrew.

Harry ne put retenir un léger sourire quand il vit le regard meurtrier d'Estella envers son mari qui semblait complètement déboussolé. Il lui fit un signe négatif de la tête avec des yeux suppliants pour qu'il la croie et quand elle acquiesça, bien que ce soit avec méfiance, il se tourna vers le jeune homme.

-- C'est impossible nous sommes la seule famille Potter qui existe et vous n'en faites pas partie, j'en suis sur critiqua froidement Andrew en rajoutant d'une voix sincère. Et je n'ai jamais trompé ma femme en 25ans de mariage. Albus je ne sais pas ce que ce gamin vous a raconté mais c'est impossible.

-- Vous avez raison en ce moment même je ne fais pas partie de la famille Potter mais dans trois ans je m'appellerai Potter.

-- Je doute que mon fils, James, qui est le seul héritier du clan Potter vous épouse ironisa Andrew qui s'était levé pour faire face au jeune homme qui gardait son calme. Arrêtez un peu de débiter toutes ces sornettes.

-- En effet acquiesça Harry en gardant son calme, mais si lorsqu'il sort de Poudlard il épouse la fille qu'il aime et qu'ensemble ils ont un enfant qu'il appelle Harry James Potter alors je porterai bien mon prénom.

-- Impossible souffla Andrew en faisant un pas en arrière et en détaillant le jeune homme.

-- Impossible!! De quoi qui est impossible? Que votre fils se marie? Qu'il est un enfant? Ou que je porte le nom Potter résuma Harry qui riait intérieurement de la déconfiture des trois arrivants.

-- Qui êtes vous demanda tremblante Estella en se levant et en se plaçant à quelques centimètre de son mari.

-- Je suis Harry James Potter, fils de Lilian Margaret Evans Potter et de James Patrick Potter, né le 31 juillet 1980. Ça vous éclaire mieux là? demanda Harry d'une façon tellement simple que Albus se demandait si il ne se foutait pas de la figure des autres personnes.

-- D'accord souffla Andrew en se laissant tomber sur un des sièges et de se masser les tempes avant de regarder fixement Harry puis Dumby, puis Harry, puis maya puis Harry, puis Elysia puis enfin Harry. Qu'avez vous encore inventer Albus? Ce garçon est mon petit fils!!!! lâcha finalement Andrew qui trouvait bizarre de dénommé un garçon petit fils alors que ce dernier avait le même age que son propre fils.

-- Andrew je sais que c'est surprenant et sachez que moi même j'ai été assez surpris hier, et cela n'est pas peu dire, mais je ne suis absolument pas responsable de sa venue à notre époque expliqua le directeur en insistant sur époque tout en regardant Harry.

Un moment de silence passa, où les deux Potter regardait le jeune homme s'amuser à faire des grimace à sa fille pour la faire rire, où Minerva regardait fixement dans le vide l'air de penser à rien, comme si son cerveau avait cessé de fonctionner, où Albus souriait avec malice, et où maya regardait avec amour l'homme de sa vie et sa fille. Ce fut cette fois ci Estella qui rompit le silence.

-- Albus qu'est ce que vous attendez de nous?

-- En fait nous aimerions que dans l'année scolaire vous jouiez les nounous!! dit le vieux mage en riant légèrement

-- Des nounous articula difficilement Andrew en reprenant pied à terre. Des nounous pour qui?

-- Pour ma fille expliqua cette fois ci Harry. Cette année nous devons Maya et moi entré en 7ème année et nous ne pouvons pas garder Ely pendant la journée. De plus personne à part les gens qui se trouve dans cette pièce ne doit apprendre l'existence d'Ely il en va de sa sécurité et de la notre. Pendant les cours, personne ne saura non plus que nous sommes ensemble Maya et moi.

-- Mon dieu je vais vraiment finir par me prendre pour un vieux en moins de 5 minutes je viens de me rendre compte que je suis grand père mais arrière grand père aussi souffla Andrew en souriant béatement.

-- Oh mon dieu c'est mon arrière petite fille s'émerveilla Estella qui s'approcha de la petite qui souriait. Je peux la prendre dans mes bras? demanda-t-elle à Harry qui souriait.

Le survivant était heureux que ses grands parents prennent la nouvelle aussi bien, il avait pendant un bref moment eu peur qu'il le rejette et qu'ils rejettent aussi sa famille. Il lui tendit sa fille, et l'arrière grand-mère s'extasia devant la frimousse de la petite qui semblait aussi l'avoir adopté.

-- Et vous maya qui êtes vous? Demanda Andrew qui voulait quand même des explications.

-- Je viens d'un peuple assez retiré de la civilisation normale, ma mère est une folle et mon père je ne l'ai vu que rarement expliqua Maya en pensant à sa mère.

-- D'accord je commence à saisir!! Mais comment avez vous fait pour revenir presque 20ans en arrière? Vous avez découvert un moyen pour voyager dans le temps?

-- Là je ne peux vous expliquez c'est assez compliqué, mais il fallait que l'on vienne expliqua Harry d'une voix qui montrait qu'il n'expliquerait pas plus.

-- Potter avec Evans qui l'aurait cru un jour s'écria Minerva comme si elle venait de reprendre pieds à la réalité avec cependant un décalage assez important.

A croire que les informations avaient mis du temps à se rendre à son cerveau. Cependant cette petite coupure inopportune mit le silence dans la pièce avant que tous ne se mettent à rire alors que la professeur de métamorphose rosissait légèrement.

-- J'ai encore une autre question!!! Pourquoi demandez qu'on envoie James et Sirius chez les Stevenson pour la fin des vacances si on doit garder la petite juste pendant l'année.

-- Là c'est à Albus de tout vous expliquez expliqua Harry.

Le directeur prit une bonne bouffée d'air et expliqua aux Potter tout au sujet des nouveaux élèves qui arriveraient à Poudlard mais aussi de toutes les transformations que le château devait subir avant de pouvoir accueillir une population aussi importante. Minerva qui était déjà au courant pour l'arrivée des autres écoles haussa quand même un sourcil quand elle entendit une partie des projets que le directeur envisageait pour l'année à venir. Il faudra mettre en place une organisation rigoureuse et draconienne pour que tout marche à merveille.

Les Potter envisagèrent les pours et les contres et finalement acceptèrent d'aider le directeur. Après tout ils seraient ainsi plus tranquilles durant l'année en sachant que eux même avaient participé à la mise en place des protections du château. Il fut ainsi décidé que deux jours plus tard le couple Potter vienne emménager à Poudlard pour faciliter le travail et que James et Sirius partiraient chez les Stevenson qui avaient renvoyé une réponse affirmative dès le lendemain.

Durant cette entrevue fut mise en place la couverture de maya "Dumbledore" pour l'année scolaire mais pour Harry se fut plus dur.

-- James et Sirius et aussi Remus quand il s'y met, sont de véritables fouineurs expliqua Minerva.

-- Oh tiens ça me rappelle quelqu'un ironisa maya en souriant à Harry qui lui tirait la langue.

-- L'idée que tu gardes juste ton prénom est une bonne idée mais quelques choses me chiffonne.

-- En plus maintenant qu'on regarde de plus prêt c'est vrai que tu ressembles beaucoup à James outre que toi tu as les cheveux long et pas de lunette expliqua Estella qui tournait autour du jeune homme pour le détailler plus précisément. Mais on a toujours dit que si on avait un autre fils on l'appellerai Harry, et comme les garçons sont loin d'être stupide j'ai peur que ta couverture parte comme neige au soleil.

-- Bah il suffit de changer le nom, parce que si je dois encore inventer tout une histoire de famille avec un nom laissez tomber se sera trop compliqué pour moi.

-- En tout cas il est aussi fainéant que son père sur certaines choses surtout quand il s'agit de réfléchir lança avec humour Estella puis regardant son mari. C'est bien un trait distinctif des Potter ça.

-- Humm moi j'ai une idée intervint Maya avec un sourire malicieux.

-- J'aime pas quand ma petite fille prend ce sourire répliqua Albus en faisant rire Harry et Minerva.

-- Angélus, serait parfait, ça fait mystérieux et comme ça les serpentards auront qu'à bien se tenir.

-- D'où tu sors cette idée s'étonna Harry, ce truc ça me dit quelque chose.

-- Je l'ai vu à la télé quand on était à Wish manor avoua Maya en rougissant.

-- Oui ça pourrait aller ce prénom acquiesça Estella, mais j'arrive toujours pas à me faire que tu veuilles aller à serpentards. En fat je ne comprends pas pourquoi tu tiens à tout prix à y aller.

-- Elle a raison tout les Potter sont toujours allé à Gryffondor.

-- Je sais mais je sais surtout que les gryffondors on le choix de leur destin. Rare sont ceux qui ont des parents qui les obligent à choisir quelque chose de précis. Je veux donner aux serpentards la chance de pouvoir commencer à faire leur propres choix, de suivre leurs propres idées, de ne pas s'enfermer dans des rêves illusoires. Beaucoup sont contre les idéaux mangemorts mais comme il y a des personnes comme Malefoy qui ont beaucoup de pouvoir qui les empêche de choisir, ils se plient aux idéaux des plus forts et deviennent mangemorts. Trop de personne sont mortes comme ça, et je ne veux pas que cela se passe comme ici comme je l'ai dit au professeur Dumbledore. Je saurais me défendre contre une troupe d'adolescent en mal de pouvoir j'ai déjà vu pire.

-- Tu as peut-être raison mais je ne suis pas encore tout à fait rassuré expliqua Estella.

-- J'ai déjà fait face à Voldemort, alors ne vous en faites pas. Tout ce que vous pouvez faire pour le moment c'est avoir confiance en moi.

-- Tu as rencontré Tu-sais-qui s'égosilla Estella

Andrew fit un signe de tête pour montrer qu'il lui faisait confiance et à ce geste Harry sentit une bouffé de joie l'envahir. Lui qui avait toujours rêvé d'avoir une famille avait enfin la chance de rencontrer la sienne mais maintenant sa famille accueillait en plus Maya et sa fille. Il sursauta quand il sentit la main de maya sur sa joue. Il lui sourit et elle passa ses bras autour de sa taille pour poser sa tête sur son torse et ainsi voir sa fille dormir en serrant une mèche des cheveux longs à harry.

Dans la salle tous s'apprêtaient à partir mais ils ne purent s'empêcher de sourire en voyant le couple enlacé. Les deux Potter étaient fier d'avoir un petit fils comme lui même si techniquement il n'était pas encore leurs petit fils. Il avait trouvé une fille qu'ils trouvaient magnifique et très courageuse et leur fille était tout simplement délicieuse. Une vraie perle. Finalement ils les saluèrent et tous se séparèrent Albus raccompagna Minerva et les Potter jusqu'au hall et le jeune couple allant dans leur chambre couché leur fille dans le berceau qui avait été mis en place. Une fois cela fait maya tira Harry au lit et ils se couchèrent lovés l'un contre l'autre savourant la proximité de l'être aimé prêt de lui. Ils étaient tellement fatigués qu'ils ne virent ni n'entendirent la porte s'ouvrir pour laisser voir Albus qui sourit en les voyant ainsi. Décidément il aimait bien ces deux jeunes gens bien que le jeune garçon, lui, ne semblait pas bien l'aimer. Mais ça il ne pouvait le blâmer

Deux jours passèrent dans le calme, les deux amoureux profitant du beau temps pour aller se balader dans le parc avec Elysia qui désormais courrait de partout. Puis les Potter arrivèrent avec leurs bagages et sourirent en voyant la petite fille courir dans leur direction alors que Maya et Harry la suivait en se tenant la main. Ils retrouvèrent tous Albus et Minerva dans la grande salle et fut mit au point l'organisation pour le reste des vacances. Les femmes s'occuperaient dans un premier temps de tout organiser pendant que les hommes commençaient les agrandissements puis lorsqu'elles auraient fini, elles s'occuperaient de la décoration des salles avec l'aide des elfes de maison. Une fois tout cela mit au point ce fut la pratique qui fut mise en route.

Les hommes commencèrent à pousser les murs de la grande salle mais cela était très compliqué car il fallait que deux poussent les murs ensemble tandis que le troisième tenait le plafond en le rallongeant jusqu'au mur. C'était Harry qui s'occupait du plafond car il fallait être robuste pour supporter la pression qu'exerçait la roche au dessus de lui, et les deux autres étaient trop âgés pour supporter ce rôle.

Les femmes, elles, avaient investis le bureau d'albus et avaient devant elles des tas de parchemins gribouillés, raturés. Un seul était correct, celui qui faisait le recensement des élèves, par année, filles/garçons, par école... Elles gribouillaient des idées de bal, d'activité, de cours, de sorties. Bref leur tête regorgeait d'idées toutes plus diverses les unes que les autres mais la difficulté majeure résidait dans la mise en place et dans l'application de celles-ci. Elles passaient aussi beaucoup de temps à discuter de choses et d'autres, rigolant parfois, ce qui dans le cas de la sévère professeur de métamorphose était un peu surprenant. La glace qui au début les mettait mal à l'aise s'était vite dissipée lorsque Elysia était venu mettre le fouillis sur les papiers qui se trouvaient non loin d'elle, bavant et gribouillant avec régale dessus. Maya avait réagis vite mais pas assez pour sauvez les parchemins, et elle finit par rire en voyant qu'il s'agissait des lettres de fournitures pour les élèves, mais pas n'importes lesquels: les serpentards. Les femmes s'étaient regardées surprise ne sachant pas comment réagir puis Elysia leur avait fait un grand sourire et elle avait rigolé. De là était né une nouvelle amitié entre trois femmes de milieu complètement différent mais avec des tas de choses en communs. Elles avaient passé une journée mémorable entre crise de rires et partages de souvenirs. Cependant elles déchantèrent assez vite le soir lorsqu'elles virent les trois hommes monter dans le bureau d'Albus à bout de forces, les saluer légèrement et ensuite se "vautré" dans le divan devant la cheminée pour s'endormir. Elles ne sortirent de leur ébahissement que lorsqu'elles virent Elysia grimper sur le divan et donner des petites tapes sur les joues à Harry en criant joyeusement des "apa, apa, ebouut". Le survivant ouvrit un oeil difficilement, puis un second, et sourit en voyant sa fille le visage à quelques centimètres du sien. Il se redressa brusquement bloqua sa fille gentiment et lui fit plein de chatouillis ce qui la fit rire. Les trois femmes regardaient ce spectacle avec toujours le même sourire bienveillant que plus tôt. Finalement au bout d'un moment la fatigue eut raison de Harry qui se rendormit alors que les deux autres hommes n'avaient même pas bronché au bruit qu'il avait fait avec Elysia. La petite descendit du torse de son père et se cala entre lui et Andrew, avant de s'endormir.

-- Bah ça alors je n'ai jamais vu Albus aussi fatigué s'étonna Minerva qui passa sa main devant le visage des hommes endormis.

-- Moi je vais aller voir ce qu'ils ont fait de la grande salle qui aurait pu les mettre dans cette état lâcha maya qui était déjà partit.

Quand elles arrivèrent aux portes de la grandes salles elles restèrent bouche bée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait à leur yeux. La salle avait doublé voir même triplé de volume, la table des professeur qui paraissait imposante avant, n'était maintenant pas plus grosse qu'une fourmi dans cette immensité vide. Mayaween s'avança et sourit en voyant une marque sur le sol. Il s'agissait d'un sceau un peu spécial qui d'ailleurs intrigua Estella et Minerva.

-- Je me demande ce que c'est!! s'étonna la Potter

-- Le point d'appuie de Harry expliqua maya en passant sa main sur la marque.

-- J'avais encore jamais entendu parlé de ça !! dirent les deux femmes en choeur avant de rire légèrement.

-- Il faut savoir que pour agrandir un pièce normal à un niveau un peu plus grand ce n'est pas difficile, mais pour agrandir une pièce de cette envergure il faut déployer une magie phénoménal. Seulement si cette magie est mal maîtrisée, elle peut tout détruire, que ce soit la salle, les personnes autour et souvent même, hélas, le propriétaire de la magie. Harry a en quelque sorte ancrée sa magie dans le sol, comme ça si il y a un surplus de magie qui se dégage de lui, au lieu de partir dans tout les sens elle partira dans le sol où elle s'évaporera. Normalement faire ça est très difficile mais pour quelques raisons Harry a du s'entraîner pour pouvoir faire ça. Donc cette marque représente en quelques sorte le sceau du chef du clan Potter mélangé à deux trois autres choses qui lui sont chère aux coeur expliqua-t-elle en caressant doucement les ailes d'anges qui apparaissait sous le sceau. Il y en avait deux paires signes de leur union sous forme animagus.

-- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais faudrait aller manger maintenant je meurs de faim, s'égosilla joyeusement Estella. En tout cas j'ai passé une très bonne journée, ça faisait longtemps que ça ne m'était pas arrivé.

-- Pareil pour moi affirma Minerva, avec vous-savez-qui qui n'arrête pas ses attaques, plus personnes n'osent s'amuser.

-- Ah non toutes les deux vous allez pas commencer avec ce vous savez qui, il s'appelle VOLDEMORT, VOL-DE-MORT épela-t-elle en les regardant fixement dans les yeux, les mettant ainsi mal à l'aise.

-- Mais on ne peut pas prononcer son nom sinon c'est signe de mauvais présage s'outra Minerva.

-- Que néni, moi je dis que tout le monde dit ça parce que son nom est bizarre. Et puis il pourrait aussi bien s'appeler Tom qu'on l'appellerait comme ça. Moi on m'appelle pas vous savez qui parce que j'ai un nom bizarre alors faut faire pareille pour lui.

Maya sentit une joie immense l'envahir quand elle vit dans les yeux de ses deux aînées? Amies? Une lueur vengeresse et pleine d'espoir quand à la chute prochaine du mage noire. Mais son sourire s'évanouit en se rendant compte que c'était encore Harry qu'on mettrait en première ligne pour cette victoire. Soufflant désespérément elle suivit les deux jeunes femmes qui s'engouffraient dans les cuisines. Après tout on réfléchissait mieux avec l'estomac plein.

Les jours passèrent rapidement, surtout pour les hommes qui continuaient de travailler avec acharnement. Ils étaient tellement fatigués et manquaient tellement d'heure de sommeil qu'ils avaient des cernes assez impressionnants sous les yeux. Ce fut Mayaween qui un matin alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à aller continuer les agrandissements qui mit le bémol. Elle leur ordonna à tous les trois d'aller se coucher. Albus dans sa grande sagesse avait tenté de parlementer mais Mayaween était avant tout une amazone qui n'avait pas peur de se mesurer à des hommes puissants et encore moins à se soumettre à leur volonté. Alors comme si elle avait parlé à un enfant en bas age, elle leur avait dit d'une voix froide que si au bout de trois ils n'étaient pas couchés, elle les assommerait elle-même pour qu'ils se reposent. Finalement ils cédèrent et à peine leur tête eurent-elle touché leur oreiller qu'ils s'endormirent profondément. L'amazone se tourna vers les deux femmes surprises et fit un sourire conquérant. Maintenant toutes les deux savaient de qui la petite Elysia tenait son talent pour se faire entendre.

Les trois drôles de dames, comme les avait surnommé Harry en riant, avaient refait la décoration de la grande salle d'une manière sublime, elles avaient agrandis les tables, avait surélever celle des professeur pour qu'elle soit bien visible. Elles avaient opté en décoration, la sobriété, il y avait l'insigne de Poudlard et des quatre maisons, mais aussi les drapeaux et les insignes des autres écoles comme pour leur rendre hommage. Elles avaient aussi mise en place pour rigoler, un tableau spécial à l'entrée avec les photos de tous les professeurs et de tous les directeurs des écoles. Cela faisait un peu comme un interphone chez les moldus lorsqu'on voulait contacter quelqu'un. Si un élève voulait voir un professeur en particulier il devait appuyé sur la photo qui jugerait si le motif était important ou non et cela préviendrait le professeur demandé. Mayaween reconnut Mme Maxime dont Harry lui avait parlé. Toutefois il manquait encore certains professeurs, soit parce que le poste était libre, soit parce qu'elles n'avaient pas de photo d'eux. Cependant Minerva avait envoyé des lettres aux directeurs pour les avoir.

Aujourd'hui était pareille que tous les autres, les femmes s'occupaient de redécorer la salle commune des Gryffondor au grand plaisir de Minerva qui s'en donnait à coeur joie de faire toutes les modifications qu'elle avait tant rêvées. Cependant alors que tous travaillaient avec acharnement, ils entendirent un cri perçant puis Mayaween se mit à courir dans tout les sens comme si elle cherchait quelques choses et plus le temps passaient et plus elle semblait affolée. Elle monta en quatrième vitesse dans les dortoirs où se trouvait Harry en ignorant le cri des femmes qui l'appelait et une fois dans le dortoir elle se remit à chercher devant l'air interrogateur des hommes. Puis elle se tourna vers Harry et cria en pleurant:

-- Elysia elle a disparu, je suis stupide, j'ai pas fait attention, je sais pas où elle est

Harry vérifia que le plafond tenait bien et s'approcha de Maya pour la prendre dans ses bras.

-- Ne t'inquiètes pas on va la retrouver, elle ne peut pas être si loin que ça.

Sur ce tout le monde redescendit dans la salle commune. Harry regarda de partout une nouvelle fois avec maya, puis soufflant désespérément, il ferma les yeux et se concentra. Un long frisson lui remonta l'échine, la puissance de sa magie lui faisait parfois un peu peur. Puis soudain il rouvrit les yeux, ses pupilles dorées étaient de nouveaux en place. il sourit en voyant le regard plus que surpris des autres et il en profita pour regarder un peu toute la magie qui recelait dans le château. Il sourit en voyant que presque tous transitait par Dumbledore.

Puis reprenant conscience que sa fille avait disparu, il se regarda lui et maya, le lien qui les unissait était toujours aussi lumineux et épais mais maintenant un nouveau fil les reliait aussi, il était rose striée de bleu pale. Il les reliait tous les deux mais partait aussi dans une autre direction. Il sourit et se mit à remonter le fil de cette magie. Il reconnut très vite où ils allaient et cela ne faisait qu'accroître sa surprise et son amusement. Ils arrivèrent devant une salle que seul Maya et Albus reconnut. Le survivant reprit ses yeux normaux, puis fit signe aux autres de ne pas faire de bruit et ouvrit doucement la porte. Ils retinrent tous de justesse de rire à gorge déployée en voyant la petite fille assise sur une chaise devant un piano appuyant n'importe comment sur les touches et en chantant bruyamment. Finalement Harry s'avança vers la petite fille et s'agenouilla près d'elle.

-- Tu veux un petit coup de pouce ma puce? demanda-t-il avec un grand sourire.

-- vi.

-- Allez fais moi une petite place chuchota-t-il en la prenant dans ses bras et en la mettant sur ses genoux.

-- zoue apa, zoue apa cria la petite fille en riant.

-- Si la demoiselle le veut, la demoiselle l'aura déclara d'un ton guindé Harry qui fit rire les autres.

Harry fit craquer un coup ses doigts et les posa sur les touches avant de se mettre à jouer une des mélodies qu'il avait joué pour le mariage de Mizi et Van. Puis il eut fini, la petite applaudit bruyamment en demandant encore. Cette fois ci Harry regarda maya qui se plaça derrière la batterie, et à nouveau ils rejouèrent la toute première chanson qu'ils avaient jouée ensemble quand ils avaient été à Poudlard. Comme la fois précédente, Elysia applaudit avec ferveur et tous les trois se tournèrent ensuite vers les autres qui regardaient Maya surprise mais les Potter regardaient surtout leur "petit fils" avec émerveillement.

-- Bah quoi pas la peine de me regarder comme ça!! murmura Harry en rougissant d'être dévisager de la sorte par ses grand parents.

-- Tu joues extrêmement bien, c'est ta mère qui t'a appris à jouer du piano, parce que James lui c'est la guitare!!

Harry eut un pincement au coeur en se disant qu'il aurait bien voulu que ce soit vraiment ses parents qui lui apprennent la musique mais ils n'avaient jamais eu le temps de lui apprendre. Il n'avait même pas osé dire encore aux Potter que en fait leur fils mourrait d'ici quatre ans. Après tout tant qu'il serait vivant il ne laisserait plus jamais ce qui c'est passé chez lui se passé ici. Il releva la tête et leur sourit.

-- Non une amie à moi que j'ai rencontré pendant un voyage m'a appris la musique. Le piano et la guitare et un peu de flûte et de violoncelle, mais les deux derniers je suis loin de maîtriser. Bon il commence à être tard on fait quoi, on se remet au travail ou on arrête.

-- On va arrêter pour le moment il faut que l'on mette au point pour les défenses et les protections et j'ai aussi des choses à déterminer. Il faut que je trouve un professeur de potion, je n'ai pas pu m'en occuper avant. C'est dingue à croire que ce poste est maudit je n'arrive pas à garder un professeur plus d'une année. Et encore j'ai de la chance si il tient l'année entière.

-- Professeur de potion? s'étonna Harry en riant. A mon époque c'est le poste de défense qui est maudit.

-- Ah bon s'étonna Dumbledore

Tous décidèrent donc de rejoindre le bureau du directeur. Harry mit sa fille sur ses épaules qui désormais se prenait pour un pirate corsaire en criant joyeusement "en yavant oute". Une fois arrivé à destination le joyeux pirate se mit à somnoler de toutes ses aventures et ses parents la couchèrent pour être plus sur. En revenant ils s'assirent dans un des fauteuils qui restait, Maya sur les genoux de harry. La discussion tourna essentiellement autour de toutes les activités mises en place pour amuser les élèves vu que les sorties pré-au-lard étaient supprimées. Outre le tournoi de quidditch, il y avait désormais la mise en place de soirées spéciales dédiées à chaque fois à un des pays présent pour partager leur culture, puis certaines activités comme les duels ou alors la musique ou autre pourraient être mis en place mais cela n'avait pas été déterminé encore. Harry, lui, se contentait d'écouter mais en fait avait la tête ailleurs, depuis tout à l'heure il avait une idée en tête mais il se demandait si ce serait possible. Il sursauta quand on l'appela.

-- Ah désolé j'étais ailleurs s'excusa-t-il.

-- Tu vas bien? demanda Estella.

-- Oui je pensais à quelque chose depuis que vous m'avez dit qu'il manquait un prof de potion.

-- Tu voudrais faire venir Severus continua maya qui suivait son raisonnement.

-- Oui comme ça je sais qu'il ya quelqu'un d'autre sur qui je peux compter en cas de pépin.

-- C'est pas une mauvais idée approuva maya. Et puis c'est le meilleur dans sa spécialité, il pourrait même préparé la potion tue-loups pour Remus ou alors faudrait demandé à Mizi une nouvelle fiole pour Remus. Mais c'est dangereux de mélanger les choses comme ça?

-- Non aucunes conséquences qu'il m'a dit le premier jour, il savait que je viendrais ici, il m'avait dit que je ne devais pas oublier ses paroles et c'est ce que je fais. Quitte à tout bouleverser autant le faire correctement non?

-- Oui tu as raison. Mais Sirius va t'en vouloir si tu veux faire venir Severus et pas lui.

-- Je sais c'est bien ça qui me dérange car si je fais venir Severus, je dois faire venir aussi Sirius, puis Remus, mais aussi après Sarah et Nawaelle, c'est un cercle vicieux.

-- Oula du calme tout les deux interrompit Albus qui ne comprenait pas grand chose. Vous parler de Severus Rogue? Sirius Black et tout le reste des maraudeurs?

-- Bein oui je n'en connais qu'un de Severus maître des potions.

-- Il est ami avec les maraudeurs s'étonna Minerva.

-- Disons qu'il est ami avec moi et que les autres ont bien du se mettre à le tolérer. Mais si tout d'un coup il y a autant de nouveau professeur il va y avoir des soupçons.

-- Non peut-être pas si j'arrive à les faire s'embaucher par les autres écoles intervint le directeur.

-- Je sais pas, faudrait que je leur demande déjà si ce serait possible mais après y'a l'autre vieux croûton, sans vouloir vous offenser Albus, qui va encore me prendre la tête parce que je vais lui piquer ses professeurs. Bah pas grave il a qu'à se démerder un peu, je vais leur envoyer Alianté.

Sur ce Harry se leva sans voir l'air exaspéré de Maya celui surpris de Minerva, Andrew et Estella et celui légèrement amusé d'Albus.

-- Si il vous tolère vous, il est encore loin de toléré l'autre Dumbledore souffla maya.

-- J'ai déjà de la chance qu'il me tolère, je le vois dans ses yeux il vaut mieux être avec lui que contre lui.

-- Quand il parlait du vieux croûton il parlait de vous Albus? s'étonna Miverva

-- Oui, ou plutôt non, ou plutôt si, en fait c'est compliqué il en veut surtout au futur moi. Bon maintenant tout le monde devrait aller se reposer, la journée sera encore longue demain.

Tous acquiescèrent en se disant que décidément l'année scolaire serait très mouvementée. Dans la nuit noire, tous purent voir disparaître dans un éclair deux phoenix.

¤¤ A poudlard (présent sur la Terre) ¤¤

Comme d'habitude le courrier arriva le matin pendant le petit déjeuner, et lorsqu'ils virent Alianté arrivé avec un trémolo des plus joyeux, Severus et Remus poussèrent un soupir exaspéré en même temps. Ce qui aurait pu être risible en d'autre circonstance. En effet Alianté avait lâché une beuglante ou du moins une lettre qui y ressemblait juste devant la place du directeur. Le silence se fit dans la salle tous regardait la lettre qu'ils savaient venait de Harry Potter alors que l'oiseau s'était posé entre Severus et Remus une patte sur une de leur épaule. Soudain la lettre devint verte et une silhouette d'abord transparente apparut. Le survivant se matérialisait devant eux. Ce dernier regarda devant lui le directeur avec une expression dure puis avec malice il déclara:

-- Je vous pique Severus et Remus j'ai besoin d'eux, vous avez pu vous passez d'eux pendant des années quelques petits jours ne vous embêterons pas.

Puis la silhouette se tourna vers Remus et Severus:

-- A tout de suite.

Puis il y eut un éclair de couleur dorée et les deux professeurs disparurent de l'école Poudlard.

¤¤

Ils réapparurent dans une salle immense où ils retrouvèrent Sirius, Nawaelle et Sarah légèrement sonnés par leur arrivée. Ils se regardèrent soufflèrent un coup en se disant que Harry était bien le fils de James et essayèrent de savoir où ils avaient atterris.

-- Attendez on dirait qu'on est dans la grande salle s'étonna Severus.

-- Mais tu as vu cette taille? s'écria Sirius en regardant les murs et le plafond.

-- On a du l'agrandir pour diverses raisons que je vais vous expliquez, lança une voix amusée aux portes de la grande salle.

-- Harry s'écrièrent tous.

-- C'est bien moi sourit-il

Puis maya arriva à coté de lui et leur sourit à tous. Sirius allait dire quelques choses quand il vit une petite forme derrière les jambes de Harry qui les regardait avec surprise. Patmol s'approcha en souriant puis se baissa pour être au niveau de la petite qui se cacha plus fortement contre le pantalon de son père. Le parrain du survivant regarda son filleul puis à nouveau la petite fille.

-- Bonjour toi, tu t'appelles comment?

La petite fille toute timide se resserra contre le pantalon de Harry qui la prit dans ses bras.

-- Allez Elysia dit bonjour à papi Sirius rit doucement Harry.

-- 'your lança la petite fille en se cachant dans le cou de son père.

-- Hey pourquoi grand père Sirius!! s'offusqua le maraudeur. Non mais je ne suis pas si vieux que ça.

Ce fut la phrase idéale pour détendre l'atmosphère et la petite fille se mit à rire en voyant la mine boudeuse de l'animagus.

-- En tout cas je vous présente ma fille Elysia déclara pompeusement Harry fier de pouvoir enfin présenter sa fille à sa famille.

-- Je vous retiens tous les deux d'ailleurs reprit Remus en tirant le bout des oreilles des deux parents, vous n'avez pas honte de nous apprendre une bonne nouvelle de cette manière.

-- Aïe aïe aïe Remus, promit la prochaine fois on le dira avant promit Mayaween.

-- Oui elle a raison mais lâche mon oreille Lunard tu me fais mal supplia Harry en riant à moitié.

-- Pourquoi tu dis la prochaine fois? soupçonna Sirius. Me dites pas que tu es encore enceinte, vous êtes pire que des lapins, vous allez faire concurrence au Weasley si ça continue.

-- Ah bon tu es encore enceinte ma puce s'étonna Harry

-- Pourquoi ça te plairais susurra-t-elle avant de l'embrasser.

-- Vous allez pas un peu arrêter tout les deux de vous moquer du pauvre petit papi Sirius renifla faussement le maraudeur avant de se tourner vers la petite fille. Ils sont michant avec moiiii.

Elysia, elle, après avoir regardé le spectacle un peu bizarrement, se mit à rire en voyant ses parents se faire remonter les bretelles et aussi en voyant les larmes de crocodiles de Sirius. Finalement Remus les lâcha et se posta à coté de Sarah qui s'était approchée.

-- En tout cas elle est trop mignonne déclara-t-elle.

-- Et on dirait qu'elle le sait bien ria doucement Nawaelle en voyant la petite faire une sourire conquérant à ce compliment.

Finalement Harry reposa sa fille par terre et s'approcha de Severus qui était resté en retrait. Depuis qu'ils étaient devenus amis, c'était comme si ils se comprenaient sans avoir besoin de parler. Malgré toute leur différence aux niveau personnalité, ils avaient beaucoup de choses en commun: une enfance malheureuse, la perte de leur innocence d'enfant trop tôt, le fait d'avoir vu des horreurs trop jeune... Ils s'assirent tout les deux contre une des tables et regardèrent le spectacle qui s'offrait à eux. La petite Potter s'amusait avec ses "grands parents" comme une petite folle, et ces derniers semblaient l'avoir totalement accepter.

-- Alors pourquoi nous avoir fait venir ici? On dirait que nous sommes à Poudlard? demanda finalement doucement Severus.

-- C'est le cas, nous sommes à Poudlard en 1977.

-- 77 hurlèrent tous les étrangers d'une même voix.

-- Oui l'année de votre 7ème année.

-- Harry tu sais ce que ça représente pour moi ma scolarité, avec les maraudeurs et le reste, je ne veux plus jamais revivre ça.

-- Et tu ne le revivras pas, à la rentrée je me ferai répartir en 7ème année et j'irais à Serpentard. Je compte bien m'amuser un peu à mettre le bazar.

-- Pourquoi nous faire venir? demanda Sirius

-- J'ai besoin de personne de confiance, en qui je sais que je pourrais confié la vie de ma fille. Et de manière plus matériel il manque des professeurs, et sachant qu'il y a toujours des espions qui se démerdent pour infiltrer l'école, autant mettre le plus de cartes possibles de son coté et cela dès le début..

Un moment de silence passa où tous les "terriens" songeaient à ce que cela impliquait. Ce fut un cri perçant de l'entrée de la salle qui les fit sortir de leur torpeur. À l'entrée se trouvait Albus, Minerva, Andrew et Estella. Cette dernière avait crié en reconnaissant les maraudeurs. Sirius la regarda un moment comme pour se rappeler exactement qui elle était, et se jeta dans ses bras en la serrant fortement.

-- Comme je suis heureux de vous revoir estella.

-- Mon dieu Sirius, comme tu as grandi, et tu es tellement différent, comment as tu fais pour changer autant pour que cette mine rieuse disparaisse de ton regard.

Elle sentit le maraudeurs se raidirent sous ses paroles et les autres prirent soit des mines soucieuse, soit abattus. Mais patmol sourit, il ne pouvait pas dire à la femme qu'il considérait comme sa mère qu'il avait pourri pendant douze ans à Azkaban à cause d'un coup monté qui le faisait passé pour le meurtrier de James. Alors il déclara d'une voix légère.

-- Disons que chacun vieillit à sa manière, le beau gosse que j'étais à laisser la place aux p'tits jeunes, après tout je ne pouvais pas leur piquer leur copine à 30ans passé.

-- Arrêtes de raconter des âneries le coupa Remus qui le poussa pour prendre Estella aussi dans ses bras. Moi aussi je suis heureux de vous revoir.

-- Vous avez tous tellement changer ça en est presque troublant commenta Albus qui regardait tout ses anciens élèves.

-- C'est vous qui avez surtout changer, menteur, calculateur, et j'en passe, dit d'une voix éteinte Harry avant de se mettre à rougir en les regardant, il ne pensait pas avoir parler vraiment à voix haute. Les maraudeurs le regardèrent surpris qu'il le dise tout haut puis Albus éclata de rire.

-- Je commence à m'y faire. Mais bon si on vous expliquait exactement pourquoi nous vous avons fait venir ici ce serait plus simple. J'ai réussi à convaincre mes collègues directeurs que j'avais trouvé des personnes tout à fait aptes à remplir le rôle des professeurs absents.

-- Pourquoi les autres directeur? On ne travaillera pas ici? s'étonna Sarah qui ne comprenait pas plus que les autres.

-- Si mais pour le compte d'autres écoles expliqua Harry

C'est ainsi que les autres passèrent une bonne partie de la journée à leur expliquer l'arrivée des autres écoles, et de tous les plans qu'ils avaient mis en place. Severus accepta le poste avec joie mais Harry lui expliqua vite qu'ils ne devaient pas attirés l'attention donc il ne fallait pas se mettre les maraudeurs à dos. L'ex-mangemort avait accepté avec réticence mais il se soumit quand même aux conditions. Sirius, Remus, Sarah et Nawaelle avaient été éparpillé en tant que professeur dans plusieurs pays. Sarah se trouvait dans le corps enseignant espagnol, Sirius dans celui égyptien, Nawaelle dans les américains, et Remus chez les français à beauxbatons. Ils pourraient ainsi enquêter sur des comportements suspects chez leurs collègues.

La rentrée poudlarienne ne se déroulait que dans trois jours mais ils avaient encore tant de choses à faire. Déjà l'une des choses les plus primordiale à mettre en forme était l'engueulade Harry/Lucius. En effet dès le début, il faudra que Harry montre son opposition à malefoy afin de donner espoir aux serpentards de prendre leur indépendance. Et à la grande joie de Harry qui voulait depuis sa seconde année lui foutre son point dans la gueule, il pourrait enfin le faire. Même si ses tantes, Estella, Minerva et Maya n'étaient pas trop d'accord avec ce principe Bien sur Severus en tant que prof de potions sera aussi directeur de serpentard ce qui ne le dépaysera pas trop de d'habitude, et devra donc pour le bien être de la salle commune éviter que Harry et malefoy s'y retrouvent donc les deux auraient des dortoirs privés. Mais le dortoir à Lucius sera rempli de sors qui l'espionneront. Ensuite pendant le plus longtemps possible il fallait qu'ils gardent absolument tous leur couvertures avec leurs noms d'emprunt. Car même si Harry ne l'avait dit à personne il savait que tout leur manège ne durerait pas assez longtemps pour tuer Voldemort. Lui même ne survivrait pas à se faire passer pour quelqu'un d'autre pendant aussi longtemps. Il se mit à rire doucement en voyant Sirius se mettre à faire des grimaces à Elysia pour la faire rire. Il était heureux, ses oncles avaient parfaitement compris pourquoi il ne les avait pas prévenu avant et là la petite les avait totalement adopté. Ils formaient enfin tous ensemble une famille unie et soudés: passé et présent.

Néanmoins à la grande peine du survivant, il avait du confié à ses grands parents que James était mort. Il leur avait confié que tout cela n'avait été qu'un coup monté mais que ses parents étaient morts avec honneur. Avec l'aide de Sirius il avait expliqué aussi son enfance et le pourquoi il n'avait pu vivre avec son parrain. Il s'était excusé de ne pas leur avoir dit avant mais il ne voulait pas leur faire de la peine en leur disant une chose dont il tentera tout pour ne pas qu'elle se réalise ici. Estella avait fondu en pleur et Harry s'était encore excusé quand il l'avait vu comme ça, mais elle lui avait répondu qu'elle ne pleurait pas pour son fils mais plutôt pour lui parce qu'ils avaient perdu ses parents trop tôt, et aussi pour Sirius qui avait vécu en enfer pendant plus de douze ans. Il l'avait serré dans ses bras se raccrochant enfin à l'étreinte maternelle qu'il recherchait tant. Ses grands parents lui avait aussi confié qu'ils étaient fiers de ce qu'il était devenu et aussi très heureux de le rencontrer et de rencontrer leur petite belle-fille et leur arrière petite fille qu'ils adoraient déjà par dessus tout, au même titre que James, Harry et Maya. Désormais la famille Potter était grande, que les membres soient d'époques différentes ou non, ou de sang différents. Tout cela avait été un moment éprouvant mais ils n'en étaient tous ressortis que plus fort et plus déterminé à battre Voldemort.

La veille de la rentrée les maraudeurs allèrent dans les différentes écoles qu'ils devaient intégrés avec bien sur une lettre personnelle de Dumbledore qui expliquait qui était la personne présente (avec un gros mensonge nécessaire) et qu'elle avait toute sa confiance pour le reste de l'année. Maya de son coté maîtrisait très bien l'histoire dumbledorienne et était incollable sur toutes les anecdotes possibles et inimaginables. Elle avait coupé ses cheveux pour que ce soit plus simple pendant l'année, mais cependant ils restaient toujours aussi longs aux yeux de Harry. Ils lui arrivaient en bas des reins.

Le matin de la journée tant attendue arriva enfin, Elysia partit avec Estella et Andrew après un gros câlin de ses parents. Puis Minerva et Albus guidèrent les deux jeunes gens en direction du hall. Les professeurs dont Severus allaient arrivés d'ici une petite demi heure. Harry et Maya s'étaient placé sur les côtés de Albus et Minerva pour ne pas être tenté de se tenir par la main et de s'embrasser. Finalement cela était plus dur que ce qu'ils avaient pensé aux primes abords. Soudain Harry sentit des petites vibrations dans le sol et il déclara.

-- Les calèches arrivent.

A partir de ce moment là, tout commença véritablement, du moins il fallait passé la première épreuve, pour pouvoir continuer le "jeu". Harry vérifia une dernière fois que tout était en place, et plaça son masque de froideur et d'indifférence sur son visage. Maya eut un bref regard triste, elle n'aimait pas le voir comme ça, elle le préférait quand il souriait. Elle même s'approcha d'Albus et posa sur son visage un air rieur et malicieux qui fit scintiller les yeux de malice du directeur. Minerva, elle, regardait tout ça en silence, elle savait que l'année n'allait pas être de tout repos, surtout qu'elle n'arrivait pas à s'imaginer avec des maraudeurs en temps que professeur. Les professeurs arrivèrent joyeusement en saluant Minerva et Albus tout en regardant avec surprise les deux jeunes gens.

-- Venez allons dans la salle des professeurs déclara joyeusement Albus, nous avons plein de choses à mettre au point pour la rentrée de ce soir. J'espère que vous avez fais connaissance avec votre nouveau collègue, Mr Ritch me semble des plus talentueux.

-- Merci monsieur le directeur répondit Severus humblement en se reterrant dans son mutisme.

Albus guida tout ce petit monde jusqu'à la salle des professeurs. Harry qui regardait tout ça de loin le trouvait quand même très doué quand il s'agissait de tromper son monde. Rien ne laissait voir qu'il se jouait d'eux. Il rentra dans la pièce et se plaça vers l'entrée.

-- Avant de commencer la réunion expliqua Albus je voudrais vous présenter deux nouveaux élèves qui entreront en septième année. Tout d'abord Mr Angelus ou Angelus, il a été répartit à serpentard par le choixpeau. Donc Mr Ritch se sera un élève de votre maison.

En effet ils s'étaient mis d'accord pour dire qu'ils étaient déjà répartis comme ça ils pourraient faire plus sensation le soir même, surtout chez les serpentards, car les maraudeurs et Harry avaient mis au point la première phase de "emmerdons malefoy". Harry en voyant la tête des professeurs tous plus méfiants les uns que les autres, rit intérieurement.

-- Ça y est je suis répertorié comme mangemort pensa-t-il.

-- Ensuite reprit Dumbledore, je vous présente ma petite fille Mayaween Dumbledore. Elle est venue ici pour faire sa septième année car ses parents voulaient qu'elle soit en sécurité à Poudlard.

-- Enchanté de vous connaître salua Mayaween avec un grand sourire charmeur.

-- Maintenant les enfants, retournez dans vos dortoirs, nous devons discuter entre professeurs.

-- Bien dit sèchement Harry en sortant.

-- Je vous salue aussi et vous dit à plus tard j'ai été ravi de faire votre connaissance lança Maya en s'inclinant légèrement avant de partir joyeusement vers la porte où elle chantonna à Albus: A plus tard grand papa.

Elle sortit aussi et retrouva un Harry à moitié plié de rire en entendant des profs dirent à Albus "votre petite fille est charmante mais l'autre gamin semble être à surveiller de prêt". Il courut le plus vite possible vers l'appartement qu'il occupait avec maya et éclata enfin de rire. Il se laissa tomber sur le divan et sourit en voyant Maya arrivé avec son petit air tout innocent.

-- Ça y est je suis fiché avec les profs, ils me prennent tous pour un mangemort.

-- Mais non ne t'en fais pas répliqua-t-elle en se mettant à califourchon sur ses genoux et en collant son front sur le sien. Tu entends??

-- Entendre quoi? demanda Harry confus.

-- Le silence, il n'y a pas un bruit. La porte est verrouillée et il n'y a que nous deux de ce coté du château répliqua malicieusement en commençant à suçoter le lobe de l'oreille à Harry qui souriait de toute ses dents.

-- Je crois comprendre le message souffla Harry en s'emparant sauvagement de ses lèvres.

Il se leva en la tenant fermement par la taille et l'emmena dans la chambre pour profiter des dernières heures qu'ils leur restaient à être ensemble. Quelques heures plus tard ils durent se séparés à regret. Après un baiser Harry partit en direction de la bibliothèque du château qui était dorénavant ouverte avec la venue de Mme Pince et parce que les professeurs devaient mettre au point leur derniers cours pour l'année. Il la salua sèchement et se dirigea vers les livres sur la métamorphose. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Severus sur des livres de Potion, il le salua sèchement jouant son rôle à merveille et se mit à lire ce qu'il connaissait déjà. L'année promettait d'être ennuyeuse au niveau des cours "normaux". Et en plus ils savaient que pour rire Severus ne se gênerait pas pour lui mener la vie dure pendant ses heures de cours. Le déjeuner à midi se passa dans le silence pour sa part. Il était assis entre la professeur de DCFM dont il ne se souvenait plus le nom et Minerva, pendant que maya papotait joyeusement avec flitwick et grand papa. L'après midi il fut convié dans le bureau du directeur avec qui il fit les dernières vérifications des protections et cela incognito.

Le soir venu tous allèrent dans la grande salle, seule une partie des grandes tables avaient été aménagé et cela pour faciliter la mise en place de la première phase. Harry se plaça à la place fétiche de Malefoy. Severus et les maraudeurs lui avait expliqué que Lucius s'asseyait toujours ici et que personne n'avait le droit de s'asseoir à sa place. Bien sur Harry savait que ça allait l'énerver et c'était ce qu'il voulait. Les minutes semblaient durés des heures puis les premiers élèves arrivèrent poussant des cris de surprise en voyant la taille de la salle, puis en les voyant, eux, les nouveaux élèves. Il eut un pincement au coeur en voyant la troupe des maraudeurs et des maraudeuses si pleine de vie, saluant gaiement Maya. Le temps passa assez rapidement ensuite, bizarrement tout les septième année de serpentard arrivèrent en même temps et Harry sourit intérieurement quand il vit le regard fulminant de Lucius quand il se rendit compte que sa place de "roi" était prise. Il s'avança menaçant vers Harry qui ne bougea pas d'un pouce, ni ne tressaillit devant le regard impétueux du serpentard. Quand ce dernier se plaça en face de lui menaçant Harry se dit intérieurement.

-- Que le spectacle commence…


	72. 1ère journée pas de tout repos

_**Bonjour Bonjour je sais je suis encore une fois impardonnable !!**_

_**En tout cas vous avez un looong chapitre cette fois ci comme je sais que beaucoup m'ont detesté de la fin du dernier mais je vous dis que ce n'est que le début de ce monde (hey hey petit rire sadique)**_

_**Je remercie tous ceux qui pensent à laisser des ptits mot encourageant ça fait super plaisir je vous le jure. Savoir que sa fic est toujours autant apprécier malgré le temps et les rares updates fait chaud au cœur.**_

_**Je remercie aussi tous ceux qui m'ont demandé pour mes exams !! j'ai tous validé, mes deux partiels et mon examens final !! bon okay l'examen final je l'ai eut que hier donc me voila en repos, chose que je n'ai pas eut depuis 9 loooong mois !!**_

_**Bon je vous redis à tous je n'abandonne pas :!! De toute façon je me ferai tuer si j'abandonnais !!**_

_**Bonne lecture **_

_**Miliana**_

* * *

_**70 : 1**__**ère**__** journée pas de tout repos**_

-- Dégage c'est ma place cracha Malefoy d'une voix tellement forte et énervée que le silence se fit dans la grande salle.

-- Pardon!! s'étonna Harry d'une voix froide en le foudroyant du regard.

Dans la salle tous frémirent en entendant cette voix tranchante comme de l'acier.

-- Cette place est la mienne.

-- Ton nom n'est pas dessus grogna Harry.

-- Sais tu qui je suis? demanda pompeusement Malefoy d'une voix pompeuse.

-- Un emmerdeur qui m'empêche de mater les belles filles de la salle.

Lucius se prit cette réplique en plein dans la face pendant que les autres tables commençaient à rire surtout les maraudeurs. Harry aperçut maya qui pinçait les lèvres, signe qu'elle était vexée.

-- Aïe, aïe, aïe pensa-t-il, je vais me faire remonter les bretelles.

-- Je suis un Malefoy, l'héritier d'une des plus grandes familles de sang pur répliqua Malefoy en prenant son attitude de noble.

-- Ah lâcha simplement Harry avant de continuer d'une voix légère, désolé jamais entendu parler. Mes connaissances sur les petites familles anglaises sont assez restreintes.

-- Comment oses-tu cria Malefoy les poings crispés de fureur.

-- Je n'ose rien du tout je dis simplement la vérité, ta famille est tellement désuet que je n'en ai jamais entendu parler avant. Maintenant coucher, j'ai la dalle cassa Harry d'un ton qui n'offrait aucune réplique.

Malefoy allait répliquer mais les yeux glaçant de Harry lui firent comprendre qu'il avait intérêt à se taire. Les autres tables se mirent à bourdonner à propos de ce qui venait de se passer.

-- Ça alors commenta avec ferveur Sirius, je sais pas qui c'est ce mec mais je n'ai jamais vu quelqu'un réussir à remettre Malefoy comme ça à sa place.

-- En tout cas ce mec à l'air différent des autres Serpentard approuva Nawaelle.

-- Moi y'a un truc qui me chiffonne avec lui répliqua james.

Maya se tendit imperceptiblement.

-- Moi aussi je sais pas il me semble bizarre acquiesça Remus qui scrutait Harry qui continuait d'ignorer les déblatérations du Serpentard en face de lui.

-- Ne t'en fait pas Maya déclara Lily en la faisant sursauter, ils sont toujours comme ça à la rentrée. Ils essayent de trouver des gens bizarre sur qui ils peuvent enquêter. L'année dernière leur proie ça avait été le prof de potion.

-- Et alors on avait raison Lily jolie, ce mec était un schizophrène. Il se prenait pour une gonzesse quand c'était la nuit.

-- Ne m'appelle pas comme ça Potter gronda Lily.

-- En tout cas ça a traumatisé le pauvre Peter quand ce dingue à essayer de l'allumer une nuit où il s'était perdu dans les couloirs continua Sarah pendant que se déroulait une autre dispute Potter/Evans.

-- Bon a part les bizarreries de chez nous, parle nous un peu de toi, qu'est ce que tu es venu faire ici? demanda Remus en la regardant de ses yeux rendus encore plus perçant par l'approche de la pleine lune.

-- Disons que ma famille a insisté pour que je rejoigne mon grand père et qu'ainsi je sois en sécurité. Après la vague d'attaque de Voldemort sur tous les pays c'est plus sur ainsi.

-- Ne prononce pas son nom sifflèrent les maraudeurs et les filles.

-- Pourquoi c'est qu'un nom, moi d'ailleurs il me fait plus marrer qu'autre chose. J'ai trouvé un nom encore plus bizarre que le mien.

Sur ce elle éclata de rire sous les yeux ahuris de tous. Les maraudeurs allèrent dire quelques choses lorsque Mc Gonagall entra avec les premières années. Le choipeau chanta une chanson des plus étrange pour tout le monde sauf pour Albus, Harry, Maya, Severus et Minerva. Elle parlait des alliances entres pays, mais aussi des liens qui devait être fort et sincères entre les gens mais aussi et cela était le plus étrange, elle parlait d'un homme mystérieux qui venait d'on ne savait ou pour les sauver de l'Héritier. Bref de toutes les chansons que le choixpeau avait composé celle là recevait la palme de la bizarrerie. Puis Dumbledore reprenant contenance demanda à Mc Go de commencer la répartition. Harry, lui regardait tout ça de loin, il n'applaudissait jamais, se contentant juste de regarder ça de loin. Il savait que Malefoy le regardait du coin de l'oeil, et cela le rendait fou de joie. Tout se passait exactement comme c'était prévu. Il n'en revenait pas, il était encore plus facile d'énerver Lucius que Draco. Ils avaient un ego tellement démesuré que c'était une faille en forme de gouffre qu'il avait.

-- Finalement la répartition prit fin et Harry sut que le moment des présentations était venu.

-- Mes chers élèves, vous allez encore devoir attendre quelques minutes pour pouvoir vous rassasiez. Comme les Gryffondors et les Serpentards se sont rendu compte il y a deux nouveaux élèves. Tout d'abord Mr Angelus qui entre en septième année à Serpentard.

Harry se leva secoua sèchement la tête pour saluer tout le monde.

-- Bien passons, ensuite chez les gryffondors pour les septièmes années toujours, je suis plus que heureux de vous présenter Mayaween Dumbledore.

Maya se leva avec un sourire pour son grand père et la grande salle. En voyant l'air ahuri des maraudeurs elle se mit à rire, et du coin de l'oeil elle vit beaucoup de garçon la yeuté discrètement. Cependant la question que tous se posaient était quel est le rapport entre elle et le directeur. Alors voulant s'amuser un peu Maya regarda Dumbledore avec un sourire légèrement sadique, et le vit lever les yeux au ciel en se demandant encore ce qu'elle allait lui sortir.

-- Moi aussi je suis heureuse d'être à poudlard grand pap-père dit-elle en faisant semblant de se tromper sur le grand papa.

-- Oui enfin bon voila nos deux nouveaux élèves pour le moment. En effet, dans trois jours arriveront les autres écoles qui ont perdus leurs toits. Ils resteront avec nous pour l'année, donc nous serons très nombreux.

Les élèves se mirent à discuter bruyamment.

-- Silence s'il vous plait, je sais que vous avez faim mais plus nous prendrons de temps et plus on aura faim. Donc cette année le tournoi inter-maison de quidditch est annulée.

-- Quoi hurlèrent tout les joueur de quidditch, les maraudeurs surtout.

-- Oui ce ne sera plus inter maison mais plus inter école. Bien sur comme les gryffondor ont gagné l'année dernière ce seront eux qui représenteront l'école mais comme il y a trois postes vacantes, chaque joueur sera pris dans une des maisons différentes. Le capitaine sera toujours bien sur Monsieur Potter.

-- Il est hors de question qu'un serpentard fasse partit d'une équipe dirigé par Potter cracha Malefoy en se levant.

-- Parles pour toi, déclara froidement Harry, c'est pas parce que toi tu ne sais pas voler sur un balai que tu dois empêcher les plus talentueux de rendre au moins une fois dans leur vie les professeurs fiers des serpentard.

-- Tu vas voir toi, mon père il...

-- Il quoi ?? il va venir et dire au professeur Dumbledore de donner des fessés au michant petit Angelus parce que il aura fait un peu trop mal à l'égo démesuré de son demeuré de fils, demanda-t-il avec un sourire ironique comme si il parlait à un demeuré.

-- Messieurs s'il vous plait, intervint Albus d'une voix forte pendant que les autres élèves riait de la déconfiture de Malefoy. Donc comme je disais ainsi les quatre maisons seront représentées.

Le professeur continua ainsi quelques minutes et leur permit enfin de manger. Il regarda du coin de l'oeil comment se passait l'insertion des deux Potter et sourit en voyant Maya rirent aux éclats avec les maraudeurs. Mais son sourire malicieux s'agrandit en voyant à quel point la tension entre Harry et Lucius était forte. Cependant il craignait que cela aille quand même trop loin. Il regarda Severus qui mangeait en silence à quelques chaises de lui. Pour une fois il avait peur dans sa vie, il avait peur de ne pas pouvoir maîtriser la situation. Harry avait frappé fort sur les points faibles de Lucius et peut-être même trop fort. Ce dernier se vengerait et cela fera mal.

-- Albus, murmura Minerva, mangez un peu et faites lui confiance, n'oubliez pas qui il est, il parviendra à s'en sortir.

-- Oui vous avez raison, souffla le directeur se préparant d'avance à la morale qu'il devra faire plus tard aux deux serpentards.

La fin du repas se passa dans un silence absolu chez les serpentards pendant que dans les autres maisons le moment était à la bonne humeur. Enfin le moment redouté par Albus et Maya arriva, il leur souhaita une bonne nuit et les envoya dans leur salle commune tout en leur rappelant au passage les points du règlement qu'ils se devaient de mettre en application.

Harry saisit dans la voix du directeur un imperceptible étranglement. Il se faisait du souci pour lui. Mais lui il s'en moquait un peu de ce qui allait se passer maintenant, il avait tellement toujours voulu taper sur Malefoy qu'il ne se retiendrait pas le moment venu. Il sourit sadiquement à Lucius quand ce dernier le bouscula dans le couloir tout en lui glissant au passage.

-- Tu vas mourir pour avoir osez m'humilier.

Le survivant augmenta l'allure et frappa à son tour l'épaule de Lucius.

-- Si tu te sens humilié juste pour quelques mots alors je te ferais pleurer dans l'année.

-- Crabbe, Goyle ordonna Lucius avec un sourire mauvais.

Sitôt les deux gorilles s'emparèrent de Harry qui ne broncha pas et l'entraînèrent dans la salle commune. Une fois arrivé à destination, il y eut un silence Lucius se tourna vers tous ses camarades et déclara d'une voix dictatoriale.

-- A ceux qui se pensent supérieur à un Malefoy et qui ose se mettre contre moi voila ce que je leur réserve.

Il fit signe à Goyle et à Crabbe de resserrer leur poigne, et il frappa de toutes ses forces dans le ventre à Harry. Ce dernier ne bougea même pas, et encaissa le coup la tête haute, défiant Malefoy du regard. Le blond se sentit offenser à ce regard et enchaîna les coups, il voulait le voir le supplier d'arrêter, le voir se tordre de douleur devant lui. Après une nouvelle série de coup Harry avait maintenant la lèvre en sang ainsi que l'arcade sourcilière ouverte. Malefoy excédé devant l'attitude si molle de son adversaire cracha d'une voix forte.

-- Pourquoi ne dis tu pas que je suis simplement le plus fort, j'arrêterais de frapper.

-- Seul les chiens faibles aboient, les forts n'ont pas besoin de grogner car ils se savent supérieurs. Et tu sais quoi Malefoy tu es faible. Tu es même l'un des sorciers les plus faibles de cette salle.

Malefoy recula d'un pas sous l'impact de ses paroles. Puis Harry en profita par un coup sec à mettre ses deux armoires à glace à terre. Il s'approcha dangereusement de Malefoy en faisant craquer ses doigts. Et donna un coup à Malefoy, puis un second, avant de finalement l'envoyer balader par un uppercut. Cependant ce que Harry n'avait pas prévu était que le sorcier sorte sa baguette. Il en fit de même et se tinrent enjoue. Plus personne dans la salle n'osait bouger ni même respirer. Ce fut l'arrivée en catastrophe du maître de potions qui rappela tout le monde à l'ordre.

-- Mais qu'est ce qui se passe ici, s'époumona Severus d'une voix froide.

-- Monsieur il m'a attaqué par derrière s'indigna Malefoy pendant que Harry soufflait.

-- Est-ce vrai monsieur Angelus, avez vous vraiment attaquer Monsieur Malefoy par derrière.

-- Bien sur ça ne se voit pas, j'ai même sorti un sabre et regarder je l'ai coupé en petite rondelle. Là je m'apprêtait à aller chercher une accromantula géante dans la forêt interdite pour qu'elle puisse manger les petits bouts de chaire. Quoi que je l'a plains manger de la viande avarié ça ne doit pas être super bon. Imaginez des petits fours au Malefoy. Idéale pour aller au chiotte dans la minute qui suit.

-- Comment oses-tu, s'indigna Malefoy prêt à le refrapper.

Harry était explosé de rire intérieurement, et son envie de continuer augmenta quand il vit que beaucoup dans la salle commune semblait heureux de la déconfiture de son altesse malefoy. Severus sourit en se voyant plus jeune en train d'esquisser un sourire.

-- Tu te répètes malefouine, ton éducation de bourge a oublié l'option vocabulaire.

-- Ça suffit tous les deux, intervint fortement Severus. Vous venez avec moi tous les deux dans le bureau du directeur. J'ai honte d'être dans une maison qui se déchire ainsi et dès le premier jour. Monsieur Rogue amenez messieurs Goyle et Crabbe à l'infirmerie, ils ont l'air d'être dans les vapes pour un moment. Maintenant allez tous vous coucher, et vous deux suivez moi.

Il fit demi-tour ses robes noirs virevoltant autour de lui comme une flamme. Puis il se dirigea vers le bureau du directeur. En se faisant suivre ainsi par les deux élèves il avait l'impression d'être revenu à l'époque où il ne supportait pas encore Harry. Ils arrivèrent plus vite que prévu devant le bureau du directeur qui était "par hasard" ouvert. Harry essuya d'un geste sec le sang qui lui coulait de sa plaie au front mais cela ne fit qu'étaler un peu plus le sang sur sa joue. Il monta les escaliers du bureau directorial se retenant de frapper Malefoy qui continuait de l'insulter en marmonnant dans sa barbe. En arrivant dans le bureau Severus commença directement.

-- Monsieur je crois que la situation a dégénéré, je sais que vous pensiez que la petite altercation du dîner n'était que passagère mais ces deux là en sont venus aux mains. Il trouble la paix de la salle commune, et je ne pense pas que cela puisse continuer ainsi.

-- Monsieur Malefoy, je ne pensais pas que vous vous laisseriez guider par des instincts aussi bas que cela. Imaginez ce que dira votre père lorsque je lui enverrais une lettre pour lui dire que vous vous êtes battus comme un sauvage.

-- Mais monsieur, tenta Malfoy qui serrait tellement ses poings que ses jointures étaient blanches.

-- Silence ordonna Albus d'une voix sèche.

-- Tant qu'à vous Angélus, je me serais attendu à ce que vous vous comportiez un peu mieux avec vos nouveaux camarades.

-- Je ne respecte que ceux qui daignent respecter les autres, déclara simplement Harry d'une voix bornée.

-- Maxime veuillez emmenez monsieur Malefoy à l'infirmerie et faire préparer deux dortoirs séparés pour ces deux élèves. Quand à vous comme punition vous devrez assister à tous les cours optionnels où les professeurs vous ordonneront d'aller. Maintenant Angelus vous restez ici, il semblerait que vous n'avez pas compris ce que je me suis donner la peine de vous expliquer ordonna Albus d'une voix coléreuse.

-- Bien monsieur, acquiesça Severus/maxime, venez avec moi monsieur Malefoy, au revoir monsieur le directeur.

Cependant il ne répondit pas et les deux sortants regardèrent le directeur et Angelus s'affronter du regard, mettant l'autre au défi de ne pas détourner le regard. Ils sortirent enfin en fermant la porte et Albus et Harry s'effondrèrent dans les fauteuils, ils étaient à bout. Depuis une porte dérobée apparut maya qui poussa un soupir en voyant son amant en sang. Elle prit des compresses et un désinfectant et se posa à coté de Harry en commençant à désinfecter ses plaies sans aucune délicatesse.

-- Hey doucement s'offusqua harry

-- Ça c'est pour t'apprendre à mater les belles filles dans la grande salle. Maintenant arrête de gémir et conduit toi en grand garçon, ordonna-t-elle.

-- Mais c'est de la torture gémit Harry. Albus votre petite fille est une véritable tortionnaire

-- Tais toi ou tu dors sur le canapé ce soir, rétorqua maya, et vous ne dites rien Albus sinon la gentille petite fille va se débrouiller pour vous foutre la honte.

-- J'ai rien dit, protesta avec un sourire non dissimulé le directeur.

-- Je prévenais c'est tout.

Les minutes qui passèrent se déroulèrent dans le silence, sauf lorsque Harry se mettait à grincer des dents à cause de la douleur. Il ne l'aurait avoué pour rien au monde, mais il ne pouvait nier que Malefoy avait malgré son ego démesuré un redoutable crochet du droit. Soudain Albus se mit à parler en expliquant exactement maintenant le comportement qu'il devrait avoir, à savoir toujours mettre au défi les futur mangemorts. Harry acquiesça puis alla se coucher sachant que le lendemain il y avait les sélections de quidditch et qu'il ne devait en aucun cas être fatigué, Malefoy voudra prendre sa revanche à la manière serpentard c'est à dire avec perfidie et discrétion. Maya le rejoignit quelques minutes plus tard et elle se cala contre lui pour se blottir sur son torse. Imperceptiblement son coeur se remit à battre correctement, il avait eu peur pendant un petit moment qu'elle lui en veuille vraiment. Il espéra que Elysia se comportait bien chez ses arrières grands parents. En effet, ils avaient décidé tous ensemble que ce serait mieux pour la petite fille de rester chez les Potter le premier soir. Puis décidant d'arrêter de se tourmenter pour le moment, il cessa de se poser des questions auxquels il ne pourrait pas répondre et serra à son tour sa fiancée contre son coeur.

Le lendemain Harry et Maya se réveillèrent presque en même temps. Ils se regardèrent un petit moment yeux dans les yeux, puis s'embrassèrent doucement.

-- Je suis désolé mon amour pour ce que j'ai dit hier, susurra Harry d'une voix pleine de remords. Tu es la seule que j'ai envie de mater dans la grande salle.

Maya gémit et se cala sur son torse.

-- Je ne pensais pas que ce serait si dur, avoua-t-elle. Depuis plus de deux ans nous sommes ensemble jour et nuit, ne se quittant jamais, et là pendant toute une journée on devra s'ignorer, je sais pas si je vais résister. En plus il y a tellement de fille plus belle que moi, tu as vu comment elles te dévoraient du regard au dîner hier??

-- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes, c'était toi la plus belle hier dans la grande salle, moi je m'en fous des autres. Il n'y aura qu'une seule madame Potter et ce sera toi. N'oublie pas que sans toi je suis rien. C'est parce que toi tu es forte que j'arrive à être aussi fort. Je puise mon courage dans ton courage d'amazone.

Elle resserra un peu son étreinte sur son torse et il sentit soudain de l'eau sur sa peau. Il baissa les yeux et vit maya qui pleurait. Il la berça un moment pour qu'elle se calme et attendit qu'elle parle d'elle même.

-- J'en ai marre Harry!!

-- De quoi? Du rôle que nous devons jouer? De moi? essaya-t-il.

-- Harry, s'offusqua-t-elle, si y'a bien une chose que j'en ai pas marre c'est de toi et d'Elysia. Mais ce qui m'énerve en même temps que ça me fait mal c'est mon peuple. J'en peux plus de cette situation avec mon monde.

-- Ta mère te manque ? tenta-t-il.

-- Non elle ne me manque pas, maintenant je sais que je ne peux plus rien attendre d'elle. C'est une reine pas une mère, je ne m'attends plus à ce qu'elle me considère comme sa fille. J'ai fait des efforts mais elle non. Mais ce qui m'ennuie le plus c'est que je suis toujours accroché à ce rôle de fille à cause de mon rang de princesse. Je ne veux plus être une amazone, bouda-t-elle.

-- Allons calme toi, essaya-t-il de la rassurer en se redressant pour la bercer légèrement. Ça arrive à tout le monde de vouloir être quelqu'un d'autre. Moi pendant des années j'en ai eu marre d'être Harry Potter le survivant, mais moi je ne pouvais pas faire figure haute car j'étais faible. Toi Maya, tu es forte, tu ne t'es jamais sentie à l'aise avec ta mère, mais tu as essayé. Tu as le courage des amazones, la beauté des amazones, et le coeur des amazones. Tu es une amazone et c'est pour ça que je t'aime. J'en ai rien à faire moi des petites glousseuses qui n'attendent qu'à se faire écarter les cuisses pour se dire "un de plus de fait à qui le tour". Ne pense jamais que je préférerais quelqu'un d'autre à toi parce que tu es une amazone. Je suis fier de savoir que ma future femme est une amazone. Et que tu sois princesse ou non je m'en fous. Je veux que toi tu restes toi.

-- Je t'aime Angelus.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime Maya Dumbledore, répondit-il en l'embrassant tendrement.

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment chacun savourant la proximité de l'autre.

-- Dit Harry déclara Maya au bout d'un moment en riant légèrement.

-- Oui

-- Tu ne devais pas aller un peu t'entraîner avant le début des sélections de quidditch??

-- Tu es plus importante qu'une sélection de quidditch affirma-t-il.

-- Allez debout, habilles toi et va leur montrer à tous comment vole les Potter. Mets leur en plein la vue.

-- Mais et toi? s'inquiéta-t-il.

-- Moi je vais beaucoup mieux, alors maintenant fais moi plaisir et va enfin retrouver ce qui te manque tant.

-- Je t'aime Maya souffla-t-il avant de se lever et de mettre sa tenue de quidditch qui datait de sa dernière équipe à Poudlard pendant les vacances.

-- Fais attention à toi quand même, je sais que l'éclair de feu de Sirius est le plus sécuritaire possible et qu'il y a toujours Mizonard en cas de problème mais on ne sait jamais, déclara-t-elle soucieuse en se redressant dans le lit.

-- Fais moi confiance, personne ne peut battre Harry Potter sur un terrain de quidditch, affirma-t-il en lui volant un baiser en sortant avant de rajouter avec malice. Enfin sauf si une belle fille me fait les yeux doux depuis les gradins.

-- Allez vas-y avant que je t'assomme, rit-elle en lui lançant un coussin qui ne rencontra que la porte qui s'était déjà refermée.

Souriant l'amazone se leva, alla prendre sa douche et s'habilla avant de rejoindre les gryffondors qui ne tarderaient pas à arriver dans la grande salle. Elle fit un chignon bien serré pour ses cheveux comme la veille et sortit de la pièce après avoir souffler un coup. Quand elle arriva dans la grande salle il n'y avait presque personne sauf les professeurs. Elle s'approcha d'Albus avec un sourire et lui fit un sourire et un bisou sur la joue en disant:

-- Bonjour grand père, bonjour messieurs dames les professeurs.

-- Alors prête pour voir Poudlard en pleine effervescence pour les sélections de quidditch, demanda Albus.

-- J'ai hâte de voir ça, surtout ce garçon qui est arrivé en même temps que moi. Je me demande comment il vole, confia-t-elle avec malice.

-- Si j'étais vous mademoiselle Dumbledore je me méfierais de lui, il a provoqué une véritable esclandre hier dans la salle commune des serpentards, dévoila Severus à la grande surprise des professeurs. Il peut être dangereux, il a mit au tapis Messieurs Crabbe et Goyle et bien abîmé monsieur malefoy.

-- Maxime a raison maya il faut que tu fasses attention à lui, il a un passé assez ténébreux renchérit Albus.

-- Ne t'en fais pas grand papa lança joyeusement Maya en allant s'asseoir à sa place à la table des gryffondor en chuchotant tout bas: Angelus ne me fera jamais de mal.

Albus souffla depuis la table des professeurs et cela fit rire une bonne partie des professeurs mais aussi des quelques élèves qui étaient déjà dans la salle. Tout le monde se remit à manger dans la bonne humeur jusqu'à ce que tout les septième de gryffondor arrive. Bien sur la moitié avec leur balai et leur équipement de quidditch.

-- Bonjour belle Mayaween, salua Sirius avec un regard charmeur qui fit rire Maya.

-- Bonjour à vous également beau Monsieur Black mais à votre place je ferai attention à votre gente demoiselle qui risque de vous avada kedavrer dans la minute qui suit.

Sirius tourna la tête et rencontra le regard coléreux de nawaëlle.

-- Bonjour Maya tu as bien dormi? demanda Lily en s'asseyant à coté d'elle.

-- Oui ça va, et vous vous avez bien dormi tous?

-- Bof avoua James blanc comme un linge.

-- Tu te sens bien James demanda inquiète Maya.

Tous les maraudeurs et les maraudeuses se mirent à rire de la déconfiture de james.

-- Il est mort de peur parce qu'aujourd'hui c'est les sélections de quidditch il est toujours comme ça avant un grand moment de quidditch.

-- Non mais tu ne te rends pas compte Remus, on va représenter en quelques sortes les anglais!! Imagines qu'on se trompe dans les sélections, Poudlard deviendra la risée de toutes les autres écoles et cela à cause de nous.

-- Oula faut décompresser un peu, lâcha maya en levant les mains comme si elle se rendait. Et puis au pire vous n'aurez pas la coupe mais grand papa s'en moque de tout ça, il veut juste que ses élèves s'amusent. Lui, il n'est pas à un trophée prêt. Et je suis sure qu'il trouverait beaucoup plus drôle de rire au match plutôt que de les gagner.

-- Vous êtes bizarre dans cette famille quand même, affirma Sarah en souriant.

-- Et encore tu n'as pas tout vus répondit avec un sourire Maya avant de boire cul sec son jus de citrouille.

-- Tu aimes le quidditch, Maya?

-- Ça c'est une question débile Sirius avoua Maya d'une voix neutre qui fit exploser de rire les maraudeurs.

-- Non, je voulais dire tu joues au quidditch?

-- Hum, je ne pense pas que l'on puisse dire ça comme ça, je joue au quidditch mais je n'aime pas voler sur un balai, avoua mystérieusement Maya à la grande incompréhension de tous, puis elle reprit avec énergie en se levant. Direction le stade quidditch.

-- Mais Maya il n'est même pas encore 7h30, et les sélections commencent dans plus d'une heure.

Maya allait répondre mais l'exclamation de surprise de Lily et Remus l'interrompit.

-- Mon dieu, vous avez vu la tête de malefoy, il a les deux yeux noirs et aussi un putain de bleu sur la joue, lâcha lunard.

-- A ce n'est que ça, déclara Maya en levant les épaules, d'après mon grand père, c'est le nouveau qui l'a boxé hier soir dans la salle commune. Bon direction le stade maintenant.

Sur ce elle se leva et se dirigea vers le hall sans voir le regard ahuri des maraudeurs. Ces derniers se levèrent empoignèrent leur balais puis rejoignirent la jeune fille. Ils se dirigèrent vers le stade en discutant avidement de ce qui avait du se passer dans la salle commune des serpentards la veille. Maya, elle, suivait la conversation en serrant les dents, les maraudeurs étaient plus que remonter à l'idée de découvrir les secrets d'angélus et donc des siens. Alors que tous marchaient de bon coeur, James s'arrêta et Sirius lui rentra dedans.

-- James qu'est ce qui se passe ?? demanda Sirius.

Cependant le capitaine de quidditch ne répondit pas, il se contentait de fixer le ciel. Sirius et les autres firent de même et virent dans les cieux une silhouette évoluer sur un balai de manière extraordinaire. Il faisait des loopings, des zig zag et des piqués manoeuvrant son balais avec une dextérité que personne n'avait jamais cru possible. Puis soudain, il s'arrêta dans les airs et se lança dans un piqué vertical en prenant de plus en plus de vitesse.

-- Mon dieu il va s'écrasé cria Lily en mettant sa tête dans le cou à James pour ne pas voir ce massacre.

Mais cela n'eut pas lieu, la personne redressa le balai tellement bas qu'il fit décoller quelques gerbes d'herbes.

-- Vous avez vous cette feinte de Wronsky, s'extasia James.

-- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait un joueur comme ça à Poudlard, s'étonna Nawaelle qui ne quittait pas la personne dans les cieux.

-- C'est parce qu'il ne faisait pas parti de l'école l'année dernière expliqua Remus qui voyait mieux que personne. C'est le nouveau qui vole dans les airs.

Soudain le nouveau sembla s'apercevoir de leur présence et se dirigea au sol à l'autre bout du terrain. James se précipita vers lui et déclara avec enthousiasme.

-- Ouaou, tu voles très bien

-- Merci, répliqua sèchement Harry qui s'éloigna un peu plus, mais James le suivit.

-- Qui c'est qui t'a appris à voler comme ça, tu as un niveau professionnel?

-- On va dire que c'est un talent de famille, mon père était aussi très doué.

Harry s'éloigna un peu plus mais James le suivit et cela l'excéda, il se tourna froidement vers lui et le foudroya du regard.

-- Tu vas me suivre encore longtemps??

-- Alors c'est ton père qui t'a appris à voler? demanda James.

-- Je ne me souviens pas de mes parents, ils sont mort, cracha Harry en partant cette fois pour de bon.

Le survivant partit vers les gradins et s'adossa à l'un des poteaux en gardant son apparence froide, mais intérieurement il bouillait de rage. Il s'en voulait d'avoir parler comme ça à son père, mais il savait qu'il n'avait pas de choix. Ça lui avait déchiré le coeur quand il lui avait demandé si c'était son père qui lui avait appris à jouer. C'était assez ironique quand on connaissait sa situation, son propre père lui demandait en gros si plus tard il lui apprendrait à jouer au quidditch.

-- Tu n'as pas eu le temps papa marmonna avec peine Harry. Mais ici tu auras le temps de m'apprendre à jouer, et à voler.

Sur le terrain James essayait d'assimiler la nouvelle qu'il venait d'apprendre sur le nouveau. C'était un orphelin!!

-- Alors Jamesie, qu'est ce qu'il a dit de beau le nouveau? Du moins si un serpentard peut avoir un minimum de conversation? demanda Sirius.

-- Je lui ai demandé où il avait appris à voler comme ça!! expliqua d'un air absent le capitaine.

-- Et alors? Questionna avidement Nawaelle.

-- Il m'a envoyé chier lâcha simplement james.

-- Il t'a envoyé chier rit doucement maya.

-- Oui mais c'est de ma faute, je lui ai demandé, et il m'a dit qu'en fait c'était un talent héréditaire. Alors en tirant mes propres conclusions je lui ai demandé si c'était son père qui lui avait appris à voler!

-- Aïe mauvais pensa Maya en cherchant Harry du regard.

-- C'est logique acquiesça ?Nawaelle.

-- Mais le problème c'est que ses parents sont morts et qu'il ne se souvient même pas d'eux.

-- Et alors les serpentard sont des sans coeur à mon avis il s'en moque bien d'avoir des parents ou pas, lâcha Peter.

-- Peter, si tu as encore une autre remarque de spiritualité comme ça à nous sortir je te la ferais bouffer cracha maya offusquée. Moi je m'étais dit que vous étiez un groupe très ouvert sur les gens un peu originaux, cria maya en fixant Remus qui virait au blanc. Mais cela n'a pas l'air d'être le cas, vous êtes bourré de préjugés tous plus idiots les uns que les autres. Si avoir des amis à gryffondor signifie des amis comme ça qui ne pense qu'à être le nombril du monde alors je préfère rester seule.

Sur ce elle tourna les talons et alla s'asseoir dans les gradins en passant devant Harry qui laissa échappé un imperceptible sourire en la voyant. Elle s'assit dans les gradins non loin de son grand père qui ne tarderait pas d'arriver et attendit. Elle voyait les maraudeurs au centre du terrain en train de la fixer du coin de l'oeil. Elle respira un grand coup pour décompresser. Maintenant elle comprenait que ce qu'ils avaient mis au point pendant les vacances ne serait pas si facile que ça à mettre en place.

-- La théorie est toujours plus belle que la pratique souffla-t-elle intérieurement.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire cependant en repensant à la tête de malefoy, si elle, elle avait pu minimiser les dégâts sur le visage de Harry qui n'avait qu'une légère trace rouge au niveau de son arcane sourcilière, Malefoy lui avait été défiguré. Cependant sa lassitude du début de matinée ne tarda pas à revenir au galop, ses amis lui manquaient. Pas juste Maria, Jen et Isabelle, mais aussi ceux du temple qu'elle avait appris à apprécier, ceux du conseil qui demeureraient à jamais important dans son coeur, et tous ses amis du monde antérieur. Ceux avec qui ils avaient vécu des choses extraordinaires, ils avaient partagé leur douleur, leur joie. Son regard s'attarda sur sa bague de fiançailles qu'elle avait refusé d'enlever sur la demande d'Albus. Elle s'en souviendrait toujours de cette journée extraordinaire où Harry s'était mis à genoux devant elle, pour ensuite lui demander de l'épouser. Dieu qu'elle l'aimait, elle l'aimait tellement que des fois elle avait peur d'être trop envahissante avec son amour. Mais toujours Harry la prenait dans ses bras pour la réconforter et la rassurait en lui disant que lui aussi il l'aimait. Soudain elle sentit la présence de Peter, Lily et Sarah se rapprocher, elle ne broncha pas et ne tourna pas la tête quand ils s'assirent à coté d'elle.

-- Ecoutes Maya on est désolé pour ce que nous avons dit, tenta Peter mal à l'aise.

-- Pour ce que TU as dit je dirais, répliqua d'une voix froide maya qui sourit intérieurement quand elle entendit Peter couiner de peur.

-- Il ne voulait pas être méchant, mais toi tu n'es pas là depuis autant de temps que nous, Serpentard et Gryffondor se livrent une guerre depuis des siècles, tout est fait pour que nous ne puissions nous entendre, expliqua Lily.

-- Alors c'est que vous êtes encore plus stupide que vous ne l'êtes à l'origine, lâcha Maya qui continuait sa contemplation de son point imaginaire.

-- Quoi s'offusqua Lily.

Maya daigna enfin tourner la tête et les toisa tout les trois du regard.

-- C'est parce qu'une promotion il y a de cela des centaines d'années à décider que Gryffondor et Serpentard c'était la guerre alors depuis c'est comme ça pour toutes les générations suivantes. Vous êtes très petit dans votre tête, il faut évoluer, et apprendre à aimer les autres, à accorder leur pardon pour leur faute, à savoir les tolérer pour leur comportement. Moi je ne voix pas de différence entre Gryffondor et Serpentard.

-- Ce sont tous des mangemorts, cracha Peter.

-- Et pourquoi ce sont des mangemorts? Parce que pendant 7 ans dans cette école on leur a répété qu'ils n'étaient rien d'autre que des mages noirs et des mangemorts. Albus m'a parlé de toutes les farces que les "génialissimes" maraudeurs font sur les serpentards. Oui elles sont très bien faites, vous êtes très doués feint-elle en applaudissant. Mais pensez aussi que peut-être les mages noirs les plus puissants ce sont les gryffondors qui les font, en refoulant tout leur problème sur la tête de leurs camarades. Ce sont vous les responsables pour une grande majorité d'entre eux. ET dans cette école une seule personne à l'air de l'avoir compris c'est mon grand père. C'est pour ça qu'il tient tellement à la cohésion des quatre maisons. Vous êtes tous des étudiants, du même âge, d'origine différente d'accord mais vous êtes quand même des enfants. Maintenant je vais rejoindre mon grand père qui m'attend dans la tribune officielle.

Sur ce elle se leva et slaloma entre les personnes qui commençaient à arriver et à se placer dans les gradins. Elle repéra son grand père et se posa à coté de lui le visage froid.

-- Quelques choses ne va pas Maya demanda Albus inquiet.

-- Grand papa tes élèves sont stupides, fut tout ce qu'elle déclara à la surprise des professeurs.

-- Ah ça y est tu viens de voir le mauvais coté des gryffondors, s'exclama Albus à l'incompréhension de tous une fois de plus.

-- Franchement ce qu'ils peuvent débiter comme sornettes, "nous les gryffondors on est destiné à être auror et les serpentard des futurs mages noirs".

-- Il faut que tu saches que c'est comme ça depuis toujours presque tenta Albus.

-- Alors grand père tu es aussi stupide que tes élèves, même si je sais que tu fais ça pour prendre leurs défenses.

-- Ah Maya je me demande de quel coté tu tiens pour être comme ça? souffla désespérément en riant Albus pendant que la plupart des professeurs étaient stupéfait de la façon de parler de la si douce maya.

-- A croire que mes cotés dumbledoriens ressortent de plus en plus souvent en te côtoyant grand père, rétorqua la jeune fille qui continuait de fixer le terrain.

Cette fois ci Albus éclata de rire, décidément même si maya n'était pas vraiment sa petite fille par le sang, il commençait vraiment à la considérer comme sa petite fille. Le même mordant dans ses répliques, le même mystère, la même joie de vivre dans ses yeux.

-- Ah ça commence enfin déclara Albus en riant toujours légèrement.

-- Mesdemoiselles, messieurs s'écria un adolescent noir dans la tribune officiel avec un micro. Nous sommes aujourd'hui réuni pour la sélection des nouveaux membres de l'équipe de Poudlard. D'abord veuillez acclamez l'équipe gagnante du tournoi de l'année dernière, les plus valeureux, les plus vifs, les plus...

-- Jordan cria Mc Gonagall.

-- Oui professeur, donc voici l'équipe des génialissimes ("JORDAN") gryffondors, mené d'une main de maître par le grand James Potterrrrrrr qui joue en tant que poursuiveur central, fièrement aidé sur l'aile droite par son compagnon Remus Lupiiiin, et les deux valeureux ("Un peu d'impartialité bon sang") protecteurs Sirius Black et Nawaëlle Stevenson et sûrement bientôt Black.

-- Jordan s'insurgèrent les deux en rougissant de manière flagrante tandis que tous les gradins riaient à gorge déployée.

-- Donc aujourd'hui nous devons chercher un poursuiveur sur le flan gauche, un gardien, et un attrapeur chez nos condisciples de Serdaigle et Pouffsouffle et hélas pour nous chez ces fourbes de serpentard.

-- Jordan hurla Mc Go

Puis à la surprise de tous une autre voix retentit.

-- Tient qu'est ce que je te disais grand père!! hurla Maya fière d'avoir raison.

-- Je le sais Maya, je le sais et bien malgré moi alors calme toi un peu.

-- Toujours pareil marmonna la jeune fille.

-- Continuez monsieur Jordan insista Albus, mais s'il vous plait modéré vos paroles à propos de vos camarades de serpentard.

-- Oui monsieur le directeur, donc nous allons commencer par la sélection des gardiens. Étonnamment aucun serpentard ne s'est présenté...

Maya regarda tout ça d'un oeil assez lointain, elle, c'était surtout les attrapeurs qui l'intéressaient, et comble de malchance pour elle, il s'agissait du dernier poste à passer. Elle voyait à coté d'elle, son « grand père » regarder ses élèves évolués dans les airs avec un air émerveillé. Elle n'avait pas encore réussi à saisir complètement le vieil homme et il l'intriguait. En fait une chose en particulier l'intriguait: lors de leur première rencontre il avait avoué à Harry que lui aussi avait une prophétie au dessus de lui, mais il n'avait jamais reparler de ça, et il n'avait jamais dit si la prophétie s'était réalisé ou pas.

-- Maya réveilles toi, ça va être le tour des attrapeurs, chuchota Albus à son oreille en la faisant sursauter.

Harry regardait depuis le bas les autres évolués, il voyait bien que certain avait de très bon potentiel. Il vit au loin un groupe arriver et il haussa un sourcil interrogateur quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy avec son attirail de quidditch suivit docilement par tous ses toutous. Il souffla de soulagement quand il vit que Severus n'en faisait pas parti.

-- Alors Malefoy lâcha un des serdaigles présent lui aussi pour les qualifications d'attrapeur, nous avons tous compris hier que tu ne te rabaisserais jamais à faire partie d'une équipe avec des gryffondors??

-- Je veux leur montrer à tous que Serpentard sont les plus nobles et que je suis le plus fort.

-- Pas difficile que tu sois le plus fort rétorqua un poufsouffle, tu es le seul serpentard à te présenter. Mais dis moi ton maquillage est magnifique, quoi que je trouve que tu as abusé sur le fond de teint.

-- Allez tous en enfer cracha Lucius, mon père peut vous faire expulser de cette stupide école en moins de temps qu'il n'en faut pour en dire.

-- Mais le jour où ton père ne sera plus là, que feras-tu malefouine, tu te rabaisseras dans les jupons d'un mage noir dégénéré qui te permettra de garder un semblant de pouvoir cracha Harry en sortant de l'ombre des tribunes puis il se tourna froidement vers les autres et lâcha. Il y a finalement deux serpentards à se présenter pour le même poste. Mais O'connord a raison tu as abusé sur le fond de teint malefouine. A croire que tu t'es fait casser la gueule par quelqu'un.

Harry empoigna son balai et s'apprêta à partir lorsque le serpentard le relança.

-- J'ai le meilleur balai sur le marché, je vais t'écraser.

-- Même le meilleur balai au monde ne peut compenser la médiocrité du joueur dessus. Mais si tu veux jouer la dessus je te dirais de te taire car mon balais est mille fois plus performant que ta daube.

-- Je vais t'écraser sur le terrain cria Malefoy.

-- Ok nous règlerons ça sur le terrain.

-- Les attrapeurs sur le terrain ordonna james.

Harry sourit avec sadisme puis monta sur son balai en regardant Malefoy. Il lui fit un clin d'oeil et s'envola tellement vite que tout le monde poussa une exclamation de surprise dans les gradins.

-- Enfin un peu d'animation souffla maya.

-- Donc vous êtes quatre attrapeurs, nous allons d'abord devoir vous départager. D'ici 5 minutes vous ne serez plus que deux expliqua James. Déjà à la base de tout attrapeur se doit d'avoir la capacité à réagir vite en toutes circonstances. Nous avons disposé dans le stade une dizaine de vif d'or d'entraînement, et un cognard sera lâché. Cinq minutes plus tard le second cognard sera lâché.

-- Qui nous dit que tes batteurs ne vont pas me prendre pour cible pour tenter de m'empêcher de gagner, cracha Lucius de sa voix snobinarde.

-- Parce que ce n'est pas dans leur intérêt, alors ferme là Malefoy, tu as peur des cognards très bien alors Potter dit à tes deux batteurs de ne jamais viser malefoy, des fois qu'il tombe de son balais et qu'il s'écorche un peu plus la tête que dirait son chère papounet.

-- Moi au moins je n'ai pas honte à porter le nom de mes parents cracha Lucius.

James qui se posait aussi la question depuis pas mal de temps se contenta de laisser le nouveau répondre, mais quand il vit ses deux prunelles vertes étincelantes de rage, il recula d'un pas.

-- Je ne porte pas le nom de mes parents mais moi je porte leur couleur avec noblesse. Et il vaut mieux ne pas porter le nom de ses parents plutôt que de le souiller de honte. Et maintenant ce n'est plus des cognards que tu dois avoir peur Malefouine, mais plutôt de moi. Tu as joué beaucoup trop depuis hier soir.

Il s'approcha de Malefoy et lui déclara d'une voix tranchante:

-- Tu vas voir le film de ta vie défilé devant tes yeux

-- Bon les vifs sont en place, expliqua Madame bibine qui arrivait, puis elle vit le regard blanc de Malefoy et le regard d'acier du nouveau. Il y a un problème?

-- Non, trancha harry.

-- Potter a du vous expliquer le but, mettez vous en position dès que je siffle vous pourrez vous mettre à la recherche des vifs. Bien sur celui qui en a le plus gagne.

-- Madame le sort patafix est autorisé ou pas? demanda harry.

-- Nous sommes au quidditch mon cher s'étonna la prof.

-- D'après le décret numéro 678 paragraphe trois, alinéa 6: "toute personne susceptible de pouvoir jouer et faire de la magie en même temps, peut le faire sur le terrain à condition que le sort ne soit pas diriger sur un de ses adversaire. Le sortilège « accio » ainsi que tous les autres sortilèges d'attractions sont néanmoins interdit pour attirer les balles vers soi".

-- Vous connaissez les règles par coeur?

-- Disons que je m'y intéresse, après tout pour enfreindre les règles, le mieux est de les connaître non?

-- Il est vrai avoua la prof à contre coeur, donc vous pouvez utiliser ce sort si vous le voulez.

-- Tu as peur de tomber de ton balai marmonna Malefoy qui ne finissait pas de devenir plus blanc que la neige.

-- Il est vrai que tu as un certain courage Malefoy ou ne serait-ce que ton ego démesuré qui te donne la force de provoquer le diable alors qu'il a déjà promis qu'il t'enverrai en enfer.

-- Messieurs en place, intervint Bibine en portant le sifflet à ses lèvres.

James et Sirius qui avaient suivis avec intérêt la conversation des deux serpentards s'éloignèrent attendant pour la première fois depuis 7ans la victoire d'un serpentard. Ils savaient tout les deux que le serpentard était digne de confiance, mais il émettait autour de lui une telle aura de violence, et de puissance, qu'il leur faisait peur. Pour la première depuis qu'ils étaient arrivés à Poudlard les maraudeurs avaient peurs, peur car ils ne savaient pas ce que ce nouveau pouvait leur réservé. Sirius rejoignit Nawaelle dans les airs pour s'occuper des cognards et lui signala qu'ils ne devaient jamais s'attaquer à Malefoy.

-- Mais pourquoi demanda déçu la jeune fille.

-- Le nouveau va se charger lui-même de le faire tomber de son balais répondit Sirius avec un air sadique sur le visage.

Bibine siffla le début du test, et Harry ne demanda rien avant de s'élancer encore plus haut. Il repéra très vite quatre des vifs. Il n'aimait pas les vifs d'entraînement qu'il trouvait d'ailleurs pas assez vif, ils restaient toujours dans le même périmètre alors le jeu qu'était le quidditch perdait alors toute sa beauté. Il sourit sadiquement en voyant Malefoy le suivre comme son ombre.

-- Tel père, tel fils. Allez Lucius voyons si ton super balais vaut le coup marmonna Harry avant de s'élancer.

Il se plaça à la verticale, et attrapa sans le faire voir à personne le vif d'or. Il sourit en voyant Lucius le suivre dans son piqué. Il piqua un peu plus, et entendit les exclamations de peur dans les gradins. Il grogna de mécontentement en voyant Malefoy se redresser à plus de 10 mètre du sol.

-- Poule mouillée, ton fils a plus de courage que toi souffla Harry en attrapant vite fait un autre vif qu'il mit dans sa poche avec l'autre.

Il redressa lui même ses pieds touchant sans aucune pudeur l'herbe verdoyante du stade. Il vit un autre vif vers les poteaux des gardiens, il s'y dirigea à pleine puissance, faisant une légère embardée lorsque le cognard arriva vers lui. Cependant il ne le ralentit nullement. Maintenant il avait trois vif dans sa poche. Il entendit un cri et vit Malefoy s'accrocher au balai du serdaigle pour le ralentir et lui prendre le vif qu'il avait vu. Mais il tira tellement fort que le gamin tomba de son balais et tous était trop loin pour le rattraper, et bien sur Malefoy continuait sur sa lancé fier de lui. Harry fit demi tour et s'élança vers le jeune garçon qui hurlait de terreur, il l'attrapa et le hissa sur son balai derrière lui.

-- Tiens toi, on va faire chialer Malefoy cria Harry pour qu'il l'entende.

-- Merci gémit le jeune garçon en tremblant.

Le jeune Potter s'élança une nouvelle fois et passa sur la droite de Malefoy qui arbora une expression ahurie en voyant le serdaigle derrière le Serpentard. Il prit un peu plus de vitesse et lui barra la route en se plaçant devant lui et en zigzagant. Finalement il se mit en position pour être face à lui, et lui fit un sourire de dément. Il remonta en chandelle mais seulement le souffle de l'air fit perde à Malefoy le contrôle de son balais et ce dernier tomba au sol, atterrissant sur le sol en poussant un cri de douleur. Cependant n'étant tombé d'à peine 5 mètre il se redressa vite fait et remonta sur son balai.

-- Tu veux continuer ou pas? demanda Harry pour une fois gentiment.

-- Je ne veux plus jamais remonter sur un balais j'ai eu trop peur gémit le pauvre gamin de troisième année.

-- Allez me fait pas croire que Malefoy aura vraiment réussi. Les moldus disent que lorsque l'on tombe de cheval il faut tout de suite remonter.

-- Je peux te dire quelques chose? demanda timidement le serdaigle

-- Vas-y rit doucement harry.

-- T'es un Serpentard bizarre, tu es gentil même si tu n'en donne pas l'air, et tu aimes pas Malefoy.

-- Tu sais tous les Serpentards ne sont pas des mages noirs, je suis sur que beaucoup valent la peine d'être connu. Malefoy n'est qu'un hypocrite avide de pouvoir. Mais cette année je vais le faire chialer.

-- Merci encore sanglota le jeune homme.

-- De rien sourit doucement harry.

Ce dernier se dirigea vers les tribunes où se trouvaient la majorité des serdaigles, il descendit le premier de son balai et aida le jeune homme tout tremblant à descendre aussi. Une fille de sixième ou septième année se précipita sur lui et le prit dans ses bras alors qu'il explosait en sanglot.

-- Merci de l'avoir sauvé déclara-t-elle au serpentard.

-- De rien, et ne t'inquiète pas il est juste en état de choc, si l'un de vous a un bout de chocolat ou même une chocogrenouille, il lui en faudrait une pour qu'il se remette un peu. Le mieux serait un bon chocolat chaud mais tu ne peux pas aller tout de suite aux cuisines, il faut que tu voies encore la défaite de malefouine.

-- Oh non, Malefoy vient d'attraper un vif, c'est le premier a en attraper un souffla un serdaigle.

-- Pour la maison des aigles vous n'avez pas vraiment une vue aiguisée répliqua Harry en sortant 6 vif de ses poches.

Il leur fit un sourire puis sauta par dessus la rambarde, et tout les Serdaigles se penchèrent, car il avait sauté mais son balai à la main. Ce qui n'était pas vraiment l'idéal pour voler. Cependant il passa très vite dessus et redressa le balai d'une façon tellement évidente que beaucoup était jaloux. Il vit au loin bibine lâcher le second cognard. Le jeune Poufsouffle ne s'y attendant pas, se le prit dans le bras et il du abandonner la partie. Il ne restait sur le terrain que les deux serpentards, toutefois Harry se demanda ce qui se passait lorsqu'il vit Malefoy étiré un grand sourire. Il jeta un regard furtif aux serpentards dont certains avaient tiré leurs baguettes. Ils lancèrent des sorts en directions de Harry mais le faisceau lumineux étant transparent personne ne les vit et ne purent ainsi arrêter les serpentards. Frustré Harry du se mettre plus haut sur le terrain pour se mettre hors de porté. Mais dans sa tentative de protection il avait oublié les cognards. Ce ne fut que lorsqu'il perçut un sifflement se rapprochant de son oreille qu'il s'en souvint. S'en prendre le temps de réfléchir, il se mit debout sur son balai attendant que ses réflexes et son instinct le guide. Titi et Genzo lui avait enseigné ainsi. Il entendait en bas les autres le prévenir mais il n'en avait cure, il se concentrait. Soudain il sauta en l'air, et fit un salto, le cognard lui rasant le dos et effleurant légèrement sa tenue. Il se rattrapa avec ses mains et fit le poirier pendant un dixième de seconde avant de faire pivoter son balai, se retrouvant ainsi les pieds dans le vide. Le second cognard venait de passer exactement là où se trouvait. Après avoir repris son souffle il remonta sur son balai et se dirigea vers un vif qu'il avait repéré. Il l'attrapa juste devant le nez de Malefoy qui fit une drôle de tête en le voyant toujours sur son balais et entier.

-- Désolé mais même Voldemort ne peut pas me tuer, alors tu ne pensais quand même pas que deux cognards y arriveraient??

-- Tu es un monstre?? bégaya malefoy perdant pour la première fois son assurance.

-- Je suis un monstre venu de tes cauchemars pour tuer tous les mangemorts, donc toi. Je sais tout de toi Malefoy, je connais tout de ta magie, de ton aura. Tu es petit, et je suis grand.

-- FIN DE L'EPREUVE, hurla madame bibine en sifflant puissamment.

-- Savoure ta défaite roi des serpentards souffla Harry en retournant se poser au sol.

-- Il fallut quelques minutes à Malefoy pour les rejoindre en bas où se tenait le poufsouffle son bras en écharpe et le serdaigle qui se tenait le plus loin possible de Malefoy.

-- Montrez moi les vifs que vous avez attraper ordonna Bibine, cependant avant toute chose, je tiens à vous dire que ce n'est pas parce que vous en avez le plus que vous serez obligatoirement choisi, les professeurs et l'équipe déjà présente, regardera suivant vos aptitudes, et votre manière de jouer.

Le petit serdaigle baissa la tête de honte quand il avoua qu'il n'avait aucun vif, mais harry posa sa main sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Le poufsouffle en sortit un, tout penaud. Malefoy fit un sourire conquérant à Harry quand il en sortit deux. Pendant tout le test il n'avait jamais vu une fois Angélus attraper un vif. Harry lui fit un sourire hypocrite puis en sortit un qu'il mit dans la main tendu du professeur bibine, puis il en sortit un deuxième, un troisième, et enfin tout les autres. Il avait attrapé 7 vifs d'or. Il sourit avec sadisme quand il vit la face décomposée de Malefoy.

-- Le dernier vif d'entraînement est derrière le troisième anneau du gardien à l'opposer du stade j'ai pas eu le temps de l'attraper.

-- Abruti il n'y avait que 10 vifs d'or cracha Malefoy.

-- Abruti, tu n'as pas vu qu'ils avaient mis le vrai vif dans le tas. C'est d'ailleurs celui là le plus drôle à attraper rétorqua Harry en se dirigeant plus loin pour aller boire.

-- Il est très doué qualifia bibine avant de rejoindre les professeurs et l'équipe de gryffondor.

-- Je confirme rajouta le serdaigle en s'éloignant avec son camarade de poufsouffle.

Malefoy rageur de s'être fait ridiculiser comme ça, jeta ses gants au sol et les piétina de fureur. Il se tourna vers ses condisciples de Serpentard et les foudroya du regard. Ils avaient échoué dans la mission qu'il leur avait confiée et ils le regretteraient. Il frissonna quand il se rendit compte que lui aussi avait échoué, et il savait qu'il allait le regretter par son père. On ne déshonorait pas ainsi le noble nom des Malefoy.

Du coté des professeurs, Albus regardait Maya surpris, il savait que le jeune Potter savait volé mais là c'était un véritable balai aérien qu'il leur avait montré à tous. Il était maintenant sûr que le jeune homme lui cachait encore plus de chose qu'il ne lui avait dit sur son passé.

-- Il est doué commenta Severus/maxime.

-- Vous avez vu comment il a évité les cognards? s'extasia Chourave.

-- En plus il a rattrapé un élève de ma maison alors moi je suis pour lui laisser le poste, affirma Flitwick.

-- Du calme tenta Albus, attendons Sylia qui nous dira exactement ce qu'elle pense des concurrents c'est elle la spécialistes. Alors restons calme.

-- Professeur, cria Sylia Bibine essoufflée en arrivant en haut, vous avez vu comment il vole, c'est un as du quidditch ce gamin, vous l'avez trouvé où?

-- D'accord j'ai rien dit souffla Albus en riant légèrement.

-- Bon je crois que l'attrapeur est unanime, n'est ce pas monsieur Potter demanda le directeur.

Le jeune capitaine secoua fermement la tête, signe qu'il était d'accord. Les minutes qui passèrent, furent insoutenables pour le reste des participants. Tous les spectateurs soufflèrent de soulagement quand ils virent Dumbledore se lever sur son gradin, et l'équipe de gryffondor s'aligner face à tous devant le gradin.

-- Je demanderais à tous les participants de venir se mettre devant moi maintenant demanda gentiment Albus.

Tous s'exécutèrent se plaçant en file indienne suivant le poste qu'ils avaient tenté, et surtout suivant la taille. Malefoy bouscula Harry et se plaça devant lui pour se faire voir. Le Potter souffla mais ne dit rien.

-- Tout d'abord recommença le directeur, je veux vous féliciter tous pour la démonstration de vos talents à vous tous. Je suis ravi que les plus jeunes aient pris leur courage à deux mains pour défier leurs aînés, et je remercie les aînés pour avoir pris la peine de laisser leur chance aux plus jeunes. Néanmoins je dois dire que je suis extrêmement déçu du comportement de monsieur Malefoy face à son camarade de Serdaigle, cela entraînera une perte de 10 points pour serpentard et une heure de retenue avec monsieur Rusard.

Soudain un applaudissement retentit et tous virent Angélus applaudissant à tout rompre la décision du directeur. Il sourit sadiquement quand il vit Malefoy serré des points et Albus soupiré d'un air lasse.

-- Angelus je vous prierais d'arrêter un peu vos coups d'éclats, en plus j'allais pour une fois dire que vous avez fait quelques choses de noble en aidant votre camarade.

-- Je ne veux pas de points, je m'en fous rétorqua Harry alors que tout le stade faisait silence. Voir sa seigneurie malefouine se faire remettre à sa place me réjouit d'autant plus.

-- Nous avons déjà parlé de ça, hier soir il me semble dit d'une voix forte Albus.

-- Oui monsieur le directeur lâcha Harry d'une voix tellement mielleuse que personne n'était dupe de l'effet complètement inutile du discours du directeur sur le jeune homme.

En tout cas, vous nous avez tous offerts un très beau spectacle. Dès que je dirais votre nom, je vous demanderai de venir vous placer devant votre ligne. Monsieur Rodfort Chris des poufsouffles pour les poursuiveurs, mademoiselle Crow Séléna des serdaigles pour les gardiens, et enfin Monsieur Angélus des serpentards pour les attrapeurs. Maintenant je vous demande à tous de rentrer au château, et d'aller dans la grande salle où une petite soirée vous attend tous, et où sera présenté officiellement l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard. Les membres de l'équipe sont attendus dans les nouveaux vestiaires.

Tout le monde acquiesça content de pouvoir faire la fête dans pas longtemps. Tous les joueurs de l'équipe se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires, Harry restait silencieux dans son coin tandis que Nawaelle parlait avec Séléna son seul condisciple féminin dans l'équipe. Le poursuiveur lui était excité et regardait partout dans la salle des vestiaires, comme si il espérait trouver un trésor caché. Angélus était fier des changements qu'ils avaient fait dans les vestiaires. En fait il y avait un petit salon avec un canapé, une table et un tableau, pour la mise au point de tactiques. Il y avait dans un coin des casiers pour chacun des joueurs. Du coté des douches ils avaient séparé bien évidement le coté femmes et le coté hommes, et les cabines de douches étaient personnelles, ainsi ils pouvaient laisser leur affaires en toute sécurité. Soudain le directeur entra dans la pièce avec les quatre directeurs des maisons et madame bibine.

-- Si vous êtes là, c'est que vous êtes l'élite de l'élite de l'école de Poudlard. Cependant bien que je sache que pour vous ce tournoi est une chance immense, il faut que vous sachiez que votre place dans l'équipe dépendra de votre comportement à l'école. Donc de votre caractère, de vos notes, et d'autres critères. Il ne faut en aucun cas que le quidditch passe avant vos cours. Bien sur cela est aussi valable pour vous messieurs et mademoiselle de gryffondor dit-il avec un sourire joyeux. Demain vous recevrez des emplois du temps qui aura des heures d'entraînement mise en place, votre capitaine monsieur Potter fera ce qu'il veut de ces heures là. Ensuite dans votre casier à chacun, se trouve la tenue de quidditch officiel de Poudlard. Elle a été conçue par le département des sports et jeux magiques du ministère qui croit beaucoup en vos capacités. J'aimerai que vous revêtiez vos tenues qu'on puisse ainsi vraiment présenter à vos collègues l'équipe junior anglaise.

-- Comment ça? s'étonna James.

-- Oh j'avais oublié ce détail s'excusa Albus pas le moins désolé du monde, il se trouve que si vos résultats à la fin de la saison sont bons, vous représenterez l'Angleterre pour la coupe du monde des moins de 20 ans.

-- Mais c'est génial, hurla Sirius en commençant à faire la danse de la victoire vite suivi par tous sauf Harry.

-- Messieurs, mesdemoiselles du calme, allez vous changer maintenant.

Toute l'équipe se précipita plus ou moins rapidement vers les casiers, et partir en direction des douches pour se changer après une douche pour se décontracter. Harry sourit en entendant à coté de lui, les maraudeurs hurlés de joie de pouvoir jouer autant au quidditch et être ainsi respecté par tous. Il laissa son front s'appuyer sur la porte de la douche, ça lui faisait mal de les entendre si plein de vie. Aucun ne se doutait un temps soit peu de l'horreur que prendrait leur vie. Il se mit imperceptiblement à somnoler, masser et bercer par le jet d'eau lorsque le hurlement de Sirius (encore une fois) le fit revenir à la réalité. Il prit sa tenue et sourit en entendant les commentaires ravis des autres. Lui, il les connaissait, c'était lui, Maya, et Dumbledore qui les avaient dessinés avant de les envoyer au ministère. Ils les avaient fait de telle sorte qu'elles permettent une très grande marge de mouvement. Il sourit en pensant à la tête que devait faire les filles. Maya les avait faites assez sexy, tout en plaçant le maximum de protection possibles. En effet, la tenue féminine était beaucoup plus sécuritaire que celle des hommes considérés comme robuste. Il s'habilla puis sortit, il entendait Sirius se battre pour mettre le pantalon qu'il trouvait trop serré.

-- Albus sourit madame bibine, elles sont magnifiques ces tenues.

Elles avaient un pantalon rouge et une veste blanche. Dans le dos se trouvait le nom du joueur dans la couleur de sa maison, et devant le sigle de Poudlard placé sur le coeur. Les filles, elles, avaient une veste presque identique sauf qu'elle était plus ajustée à leur forme. Leur pantalon moulait parfaitement leurs cuisses que ne cachait pas leur veste ouverte sur le devant. La veste blanche descendait en large décolleté en V qui n'était retenu que par des lacets. Lacets qui avaient subi un enchantement qui le rendait dur comme de l'acier lors des impacts, et d'un sort anti-dénouement.

Bientôt tous furent prêts, et James essayait de retenir Sirius qui lorgnait dangereusement sur la tenue de Nawaelle qui semblait ravie d'avoir une tenue plus féminine. Albus les guida jusqu'au château pendant que les élèves parlaient avec leur responsable de maison. Harry ralentit la cadence pour être hors de porté de l'oreille loup garoutesque de Remus et parla enfin librement avec severus.

-- Mon dieu je commence déjà à en avoir assez, souffla-t-il.

-- Maintenant il faut que tu ramènes les serpentards du bon coté. Tu es bien parti pour. En sauvant le mioche tu as réussi à avoir déjà l'approbation de beaucoup. Faut mélanger les maisons.

-- Dès demain je m'occupe de ton cas ne t'en fais pas, déclara harry.

-- Tu m'as en potions en première heure, mais ne t'en fais pas tu te débrouilles très bien, tout le monde est très fier de toi, et je suis sûr que si les maraudeurs étaient là, ils penseraient la même chose.

-- Merci Severus, souffla Harry en reprenant son masque de froideur

Le maître de potions fit de même et regagnèrent le groupe. Les professeurs rentrèrent par une porte dérobée tandis qu'ils se mettaient tous en ligne devant la grande porte, prêts à rentrer. Ils écoutaient calmement à travers la porte le discours du directeur.

-- Maintenant je vous demande d'accueillir, l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard.

Les 7 élèves rentrèrent fièrement dans la salle, acclamés par leur condisciple. Certains de Serpentard osèrent même les applaudirent, sans doute parce que Malefoy n'était pas là.

-- Oh zut alors Malefouine doit être en train de bouder marmonna doucement harry.

-- Cette fois son père ne peut rien pour lui, répondit en souriant Remus.

-- Ça lui fera les pieds, on ne tire jamais rien de bon d'un enfant trop gâté répliqua harry.

-- Tu as raison!! En plus je ne crois pas qu'on est été présenté, tenta Remus, je suis Remus Lupin.

-- Angélus lâcha simplement Harry en lui serrant la main.

Cependant malgré son attitude froide, il jubilait intérieurement. Il venait de franchir un nouveau pas.

-- Maintenant asseyez vous tous, déclara Albus, nous allons prendre un bon repas puis nous nous amuserons en conséquence.

-- Albus ils ont cours demain s'offusqua Minerva.

-- Oh de toute manière ils auraient fait la fête dans leur salle commune, autant partagé ce moment de fête tous ensemble rétorqua Albus acclamé par les maisons sauf serpentard. Les moments de fête et de joie sont trop peu nombreux, il faut en profiter. Alors bon appétit à tous.

Soudain un repas digne de la veille apparut et tous se régalèrent. Harry lui de son coté était assis à la table des verts et argent et commençaient à râler.

-- Bien beau de mettre les uniformes de quidditch mais c'est pas fait pour manger ça râla-t-il en enleva les protèges des avants bras. Et puis on n'a pas besoin de tout cet attirail pour faire une partie.

-- Il n'y a que toi qui peux éviter des cognards en sautant comme ça intervint une voix à coté de lui où régnait un léger amusement.

Harry tourna la tête et regarda la personne à coté de lui avec un sourcil haussé. C'était Severus.

-- Je suis Severus Rogue je suis de la même année que toi se présenta-t-il en lui tendant la main.

-- Je suis Angelus mais ça tout le monde à l'air de le savoir déjà, ou si tu sais pas c'est écrit dans mon dos répliqua Harry froidement en lui serrant la main.

-- C'est vrai qui ne te connais pas ici!! lâcha Severus. En 24 heures tu as réussi à te mettre à dos la moitié des serpentards les plus vils, à rabattre le caquet de Malefoy tout en lui cassant la gueule. Et tu es parvenu à faire un spectacle de quidditch assez impressionnant.

-- Je vais finir par rougir si tu continues, répondit Harry en faisant semblant de glousser et de s'éventaillier le visage pour faire croire qu'il prenait des couleurs.

Et alors pour la première fois en 7 ans les gens dans la grande salle virent le méchant Severus Rogue, le misanthrope de Serpentard rire. D'un rire joyeux et sincère. Harry vit tout le monde les regarder et déclara d'une voix froide:

-- Vous avez jamais vu quelqu'un rire?? Vous savez c'est pas difficile il vous suffit d'ouvrir la bouche comme ça, expliqua Harry en faisant un grimace absolument ridicule montrant la débilité de la scène. Mais il le faisait avec un sérieux et une froideur tellement troublante, que tout le monde le regardait surpris. Et après accrochez vous bien c'est la partie la plus dur, faut emmagasiner de l'air dans les poumons et lâcher des ahahahah.

Là dessus le directeur de poudlard éclata de rire.

-- Vous voyez même lui il a compris le principe, rétorqua Harry en retournant à son assiette

Maya se mit à rire aussi et bientôt le rire de tous les élèves retentit dans la salle, c'était même pas parce que la situation était drôle c'était plutôt parce que c'était contagieux. Severus regardait la situation devenir de plus en plus irréelle, il se tourna vers son condisciple et lui sourit.

-- Merci, dit-il sincèrement.

-- De rien, ça m'amuse plus qu'autre chose de faire des choses comme ça. Mais ça n'a pas plus à tout le monde par le passé.

-- En tout cas ça se voit que tu maîtrises ton domaine.

-- Et encore tu n'as rien vu, là ou je suis le plus fort c'est face aux mages noirs avoua Harry qui voulait savoir la position de Severus sur ce sujet.

-- Tu sais qu'il y en a un terrible en Angleterre.

-- Bah ce n'est pas le premier et sûrement pas le dernier. En tout cas moi je trouve pathétique les gens qui se mettent à quatre pattes devant eux. Malefoy doit en faire parti. Ce genre de gens se met avec ces espèces de sorciers pour se prouver qu'ils sont forts et qu'ils ont du pouvoir. Mais moi je ne vois pas où est la force quand on tue et viole des femmes, et en tuant des bambins qui ne peuvent pas se défendre. Il n'y a pas de pouvoir, c'est le maître qui a tout, les larbins n'ont qu'un semblant de pouvoir. Je pense que ces gens là à la fin ne peuvent plus avoir de fierté.

-- Tu maîtrises bien le sujet, déclara soupçonneux Severus chambouler.

-- J'ai bien étudier la psychologie meurtrière des demeurés dans le genre de Voldy avoua Harry qui ne pouvait tout de même pas tout dire.

-- Voldy!! s'étonna Severus.

-- Bah dès que je dis Voldemort (Severus frissonne) tout le monde fait comme toi, ils se sentent plus, ont des sueurs froides et sursautent en pensant que l'autre dégénéré peut rappliqué. Alors je dis Voldy ça fait plus débile et personne me fait le remix de l'exorciste lâcha Harry.

-- L'exorciste??

-- Non laisse tomber c'est un truc privé se reprit Harry en se demandant si ce film était déjà sorti en 77. Mais toi tu soutiens les idées comme ça? demanda-t-il avec sérieux.

-- Je sais pas si je peux te faire confiance déclara Severus avec froideur.

-- D'accord alors j'insisterais pas, je n'aime pas forcer les gens à faire les choses contre leur gré sauf Malefoy bien sur mais lui c'est un cas à part. Alors racontes moi ce qu'il y a à savoir sur cette école et qui pourrait m'amuser, bien que mon jouet préféré va rester Malefoy.

-- Tu es diabolique murmura Severus.

-- Et sadique rajouta Harry en prenant une autre cuillère de purée. Donc y'a quoi à faire ou à savoir sur cette grande école qu'est poudlard.

Les cours sont pas mal, sauf les potions, à chaque fois on a des incompétents mais j'adore cette matière. La professeur de DCFM est bizarre aussi mais elle a l'air compétente. Par contre chez les élèves faudra faire gaffe aux gryffondors, dont tes collègues de quidditch. Ils adorent faire des blagues stupides.

-- D'accord donc je vais m'amuser encore plus que je ne le pensais

Severus le regarda d'un oeil bizarre puis ils se mirent à manger aussi tous les deux et en silence. Bientôt quand tous eurent fini le directeur se leva s'exclama.

-- Et si on dansait un peu pour mieux faire passer ce repas? Comme tout ceci est en l'honneur de l'équipe de quidditch, peut-être peuvent-ils ouvrir la danse?

Les maraudeurs se levèrent avec leur compagne, puis le poufsouffle demanda à une de ses amies tandis que la serdaigle demandait timidement à son voisin de table. Albus de son coté fit virevolter les tables sur le coté et ainsi laisser la place libre pour danser.

-- Oh zut alors j'ai pas de partenaire déclara Harry d'un air tellement désabusé que certain rirent, je peux pas danser quel dommage.

-- Tu n'aimes pas danser? lui chuchota Severus.

-- C'est pas que j'aime pas mais je n'ai pas envie rétorqua harry.

-- Tu n'as pas envi ou tu ne sais pas danser? intervint la voix moqueuse de maya.

-- Comme si je ne savais pas danser, elle m'a forcé à apprendre pensa Harry en souriant.

-- C'est un défi? demanda la voix interrogatrice de harry.

-- Il se pourrait bien, comme il ne se pourrait pas!!

-- Et tu me provoques, mais sais-tu danser ou pas? rétorqua avec pour une fois de la malice Harry.

-- C'est un défi? demanda Maya cette fois-ci.

-- Il se pourrait bien... comme il ne se pourrait pas.

Harry se leva et alla vers maya. Tel un gentleman il fit une révérence et lui demanda en lui tendant une main.

-- M'accorderiez vous une danse gente demoiselle??

-- Si vous ne m'écrasez pas les pieds ça ira répondit Maya en prenant la main de Harry.

Ce dernier grimaça en sentant les protections des tibias. Il les enleva et les jeta par terre là ou se trouvait les autres en criant "saloperie de truc qui tiennent de la place et qui servent à rien". Maintenant Harry portait un simple pantalon rouge avec une veste blanche légèrement déboutonné sur le haut.

-- Que tout le monde s'amuse lâcha Dumbledore avec un sourire trop malicieux pour être honnête.

-- Putain je sens le truc pourri chuchota Harry en mettant sa main dans le creux des reins de sa fiancée.

-- Tu es rodé de toute façon répondit-elle tout aussi bas.

Soudain retentit dans la salle un air de musique sud américaine. Mélange entre du mambo et de la salsa latine. Les six autres joueurs de quidditch se tournèrent vers le directeur qui regardait en souriant sa petite fille. Tous les regards convergèrent sur le couple qui n'avait pas bougé. Ils se dandinait avec grâce d'une jambe à l'autre semblant chuchoter des chiffres puis soudain tout s'enchaîna. Avant, arrière, tout en se déhanchant avec grâce. Puis il la fit tourner avant de la ramener contre lui et de recommencer à danser yeux dans les yeux. Albus, lui, souriait comme un dément, il avait vu les deux jeunes gens dansés pendant les vacances et dirent qu'ils étaient doués étaient un euphémisme. Plus la chanson passait plus le rythme s'endiablait mais aucun des deux ne perdait le rythme; des sourires diaboliques naissant au coin de leur lèvres. Les gestes devenaient plus sensuels, plus précis.

Harry, reprenait peu à peu ses marques en dansant avec maya, dieu comme il l'aimait la sentir se déhancher contre lui. Tout ça lui rappelait leur folle nuit d'amour. En pensant à ça un éclair furtif passa devant lui. Ils avaient oublié Elysia.

-- Et merde cria-t-il d'un coup sans pour autant arrêter de danser.

-- Je t'ai marché sur le pied s'étonna maya.

D'un coup Harry la fit tourner et la colla plus prêt possible de lui et lui murmura à l'oreille.

-- 19h, Elysia chuchota-t-il rapidement.

-- Fuck marmonna-t-elle en français.

-- J'irai le premier, tu nous rejoins plus tard quand tu n'attireras plus l'attention.

La femme acquiesça, et ils continuèrent à danser en se demandant quand enfin finirait cette stupide chanson. Comme si dieu avait entendu leur prière, la musique cessa quelques secondes après. Tout le monde les applaudit et ils saluèrent la foule avec grâce.

-- Je n'ai rien dit vous savez remarquablement danser avoua Maya en s'inclinant devant lui.

-- Vous de même ma chère, maintenant veuillez tous m'excuser, j'ai plein de chose à faire pour demain s'exclama Harry en prenant ses protections qui traînaient, et en se faufilant entre les gens pour sortir.

-- Les cours n'ont pas encore repris, et d'après votre dossier scolaire, ce n'est pas votre genre de prendre de l'avance s'étonna Albus.

-- Faire chier Malefoy demande une bonne dose de concentration et d'idée. En plus je peux pas me défouler sur lui ce soir c'est la déche râla Harry en sortant de la salle.

-- Bon la fête continu grand père, ce n'est pas parce que ce rabat joie part qu'il doit nous miner la soirée.

Harry courrait le plus vite qu'il pouvait à travers les couloirs et s'engouffra rapidement dans ses appartements. Il vit assis sur le canapé sa fille et son grand père. Il lâcha ses protections sur le sol ce qui attira la petite fille. Elle leva les yeux et vit son père. Elle sauta du divan et se précipita sur lui pour sauter dans ses bras grands ouverts.

-- Apaaaaaaaaa cria-telle folle de joie.

-- Bonjour ma puce dit-il avec un grand sourire en lui faisant un bisou sur les joues.

-- Tu yé en yetard! bouda-t-elle.

-- Je sais je suis désolé ma puce, maman va arriver plus tard. Mais je te jure qu'on ne l'a pas fait exprès répondit-il en faisant la moue pour se faire pardonner. Tu me pardonnes?

-- Vi pake ye t'aime.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime, alors tu me racontes ce que tu as fait avec grandpapi et grandmami?

-- On a bien yigoler, on a fait des gâteaux. On a mis de la fayine de patout et loyian a dit expliqua-t-elle en réfléchissant. ye me souviens pu.

-- Il a dit qu'on était des cas désespérés, parce que on avait plus de farine sur nous que dans le plat compléta Andrew en riant légèrement. Les gâteaux, ou du moins ce qui devaient y ressembler, étaient immangeables.

-- vi, cétè yigolo affirma la petite, pi yè fait plein de dessins pou toi et ama.

-- L'important c'est que tu te sois bien amusé, résuma Harry qui serrait tendrement sa fille.

-- Dit apa dit d'une petite voix la fillette.

-- Vi ma puce demanda patiemment le survivant.

-- Tu as fait bobo à ta tête là demanda-t-elle en appuyant sans aucune délicatesse sur son arcade sourcilière ce qui fit grimacer le Potter de douleur.

-- Vi j'ai fait bobo à ma tête, mais maintenant je vais mieux.

-- ama a réparé avec un bizou?

-- Vi ama a réparé ça avec un bizou rit doucement harry.

Soudain maya complètement essoufflée débarqua dans le salon et dès qu'elle vit sa fille un grand sourire fendit son visage.

-- Ahh mon bébé comme tu m'as manqué souffla-t-elle en la prenant des bras de son père et en la serrant contre elle.

-- Bon moi je vais vous laisser déclara Andrew en souriant. Je te vois demain Elysia.

-- Bizouuuus cria avec joie la petite fille en tendant les bras vers le grand père de son père.

Andrew s'approcha et elle encercla son cou de ses deux bras tout en restant dans ceux de sa mère et fit un gros bisou sur la joue de Andrew avec un peu de bave en cadeau. Puis saluant tout le monde le Potter repartit par la cheminée.

La petite famille passa le reste de la soirée à parler gaiement de tout ce qui avait fait pendant ces deux jours. Enfin plutôt la petite parla, ses parents ne voulant pas la mettre au courant de leurs agissements. Puis regardant l'heure qui commençait à devenir assez tardive, maya se leva et déclara.

-- Demain tout le monde se lève tôt alors tout le monde au dodo.

-- Te plaiiiis gémirent en même temps le père et la fille avec les même yeux implorants et la même petite bouille suppliante.

-- Je serais intraitable monsieur et mademoiselle Potter.

-- Tu ne nous laisse pas d'autre choix que de te torturer alors finalisa Harry en se levant et en s'approchant dangereusement de sa femme pendant qu'Elysia descendait comme elle pouvait du canapé.

-- Oh noooon hurla Maya en courant vers sa chambre.

Cependant Harry l'intercepta avant et sans être brusque il réussit à la mettre par terre pour commencer à la chatouiller sans vergogne. La petite arriva et chatouilla sa mère sans aucune pitié.

-- D'accooord cria Maya en riant je me rends vous êtes content?.

-- Zoupi cria la petite fille en se redressant et en courant dans tout l'appartement.

Harry, lui était toujours assit par terre, appuyé en diagonale sur son bras qui passait au dessus des jambes de sa femme, assise elle aussi. Il tourna la tête pour voir maya et il l'embrassa tendrement comme ça l'avait démangé pendant la journée. Rapidement la passion qu'il avait éprouvé en la sentant se déhanché sous lui le repris et il la renversa à nouveau sur le sol pour approfondir le baiser un peu plus.

-- Apa tu fé koi à ama demanda une voix fluette qui fit sursauter les deux tourtereaux.

Ils se tournèrent aussi vite qu'il le pouvaient et virent leur fille qui les regardait d'un regard d'innocence en tenant son doudou dans ses bras. Sans même s'en rendre compte ils se mirent à rougir. Finalement maya se rebrailla correctement et alla vers sa fille pour la prendre dans ses bras en allant s'asseoir sur le fauteuil.

-- Tu sais mon coeur lorsque deux personnes s'aiment beaucoup beaucoup comme moi et apa, et ben on fait ce genre de chose.

-- Mais pouquoi?

-- Parce que c'est comme ça ma puce répondit Harry en s'asseyant devant elles par terre.

-- C'est comme ça que je suis ayivée moi? redemanda innocemment la petite fille qui ne voyait pas le trouble grandissant de ses parents.

-- Je crois que tu es trop petite pour ce genre de conversation mon coeur déclara Maya en la reposant par terre.

-- Bon moi ye vais faire dodo dit finalement la petite fille en gambadant vers sa chambre. Cependant elle passa la tête par l'entrebaillement de sa porte, moi ye veux une tite soeur.

Les deux parents devinrent encore plus rouges, et Harry se mit à rire doucement.

-- Tu es sur qu'elle a un an cette gamine s'étonna Maya.

-- Deux rectifia automatiquement Harry, avec le voyage temporel elle aura bientôt deux ans.

-- En tout cas moi a deux ans je ne demandais pas ce genre de chose il me semble rit doucement Maya.

-- Oui mais toi tu n'as jamais du voir tes parents s'embrasser, moi j'en ai absolument aucune idée. Des fois j'ai des flashs sur cette année passé avec mes parents mais c'est tellement flou et furtif que je n'arrive pas à prendre ma marque sur l'image.

Deux minutes de silence passèrent dans le calme, puis soudain ils entendirent un petit cri.

-- APAAAAA, AMAAAAA ze peut avoir un bizou??

Ils rirent doucement puis se levèrent pour aller dans la chambre de la fillette. Maya rigola en voyant qu'elle avait mis sa petite chemise de nuit à l'envers. Elle lui remit correctement et lui fit un gros câlin et un gros bisou pour qu'elle s'endorme. Harry fit de même mais la petite ne le lâcha pas.

-- Ze peux avoir ma nistoiye? demanda la petite fille d'un air fatiguée.

-- Pas de problème ma puce il faut juste que je trouve laquelle je ne t'ai pas encore raconter rit doucement harry.

-- ye veux la belle au bois domant.

-- Encore mais je te l'ai raconter au moins 20 fois celle là s'étonna harry.

-- Te plais supplia-t-elle en le regardant avec des yeux mouillés.

-- D'accord alors je vais encore te la raconter céda le père.

-- C'est effrayant le pouvoir qu'elle a sur toi cette gamine rit doucement maya.

-- Que veux tu je ne peux rien résister au deux femmes les plus belles de toutes les dimensions.

-- T'es mignon tu sais confia-t-elle en l'embrassant.

-- Apa ma nistoiye fit rappeler à l'ordre la petite fille.

-- Oui tout de suite madame s'exécuta Harry en faisant un salut militaire qui fit rire la petite fille. Alors il était une fois dans un pays très éloigné où vivaient un roi et une reine que tout le peuple aimait et chérissait. Mais le roi et la reine étaient très tristes dans leur grand château, ils n'arrivaient pas à avoir d'enfant. Mais un jour après des prières et des prières, la reine eut un enfant. Une fille, un joli petit bébé aux cheveux aux reflets des blés qu'ils appelèrent...

-- Auyoye interrompit la petite fille fière d'elle.

-- Oui aurore, car elle était née au petit matin. Pour que cette petite fille soit heureuse toute sa vie le roi et la reine invitèrent toutes les fées et les magiciens de leur pays et des pays d'à coté. Pour les accueillir ils sortirent leur plus belle vaisselle, leur plus belle porcelaine. Tout le monde dégustait le repas dans la bonne humeur quand arriva une magicienne. Elle demanda pourquoi elle, elle n'avait pas été invité et les altesses, confus lui dire que c'est parce que... Harry s'arrêta en voyant sa fille dormir en serrant son doudou, il se pencha et l'embrassa sur le front. Bonne nuit ma puce.

Maya replaça correctement les couvertures sur sa fille et sortit de la chambre à la suite de Harry en refermant doucement la porte. Elle rejoignit Harry qui était déjà dans la chambre. Il était assis sur le lit, les yeux fermés semblant essayé de se détendre. Elle passa derrière lui et commença à lui masser les épaules essayant de détendre les nœuds qui s'étaient formés. Soudain il se mit à rire tout seul ce qui stupéfia un peu maya.

-- Qu'est ce qui t'arrive?

-- Je n'ose pas croire que tu m'aies dit que je ne savais pas danser alors que c'est toi qui m'a obligé à apprendre.

-- Et tu danses comme un dieu d'ailleurs, tu as fait sensation tout à l'heure. Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi ça te révulse autant de danser.

-- Je ne sais pas je suis pas à l'aise, autant si tu veux je peux même me mettre à danser sur mon balai autant sur terre ferme je peux pas

-- Moi je n'arrive toujours pas à croire comment tu fais pour être si insensible, voir même cruelle dans la journée et redevenir un agneau le soir venu.

-- C'est vrai que ce n'est pas facile mais en contrepartie ridiculiser Malefoy est un véritable souffle libérateur. J'ai même commencé à sympathiser avec Severus tout à l'heure au dîner.

-- Moi j'ai essayé de faire réfléchir les maraudeurs. Quand James a expliqué ce qu'il avait dit avec toi à propos de ton père, Peter a lâché une remarque assez désagréable.

-- Je hais ce bâtard.

-- Détends toi Harry, demain c'est la première journée de cour. Je sais que tu n'aimes pas ce bâtard, mais ne mets pas tout en péril à cause de lui. L'heure viendra où les traîtres payeront. Pour le moment l'objectif principal est le rapprochement des deux maisons Serpentard/Gryffondor. Je sais que tu as donné une très bonne impression de toi lorsque tu as sauvé le serdaigle.

-- Je ne pouvais pas le laisser tomber ce gamin, il doit être en troisième année à peine. Il y a déjà assez de mort comme ça à l'extérieur, il ne faut pas qui y'en ai en plus à l'intérieur.

-- Allez maintenant il faut se coucher sinon on sera crevé demain, déclara maya en enlevant ses habits pour se mettre en chemise.

Cependant Harry arriva par derrière elle alors qu'elle était nue et l'embrassa dans le cou tout en faisant remonter sensuellement ses mains sur sa poitrine offerte.

-- Harry gémit maya, il ne faut pas.

-- C'est presque Elysia qui nous a ordonné.

L'amazone sursauta et se tourna vers son fiancé.

-- Tu veux vraiment d'autres enfants?

-- Bien sur que je veux d'autres enfants, comme ça nous aurons une grande famille murmura-t-il avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

-- Moi aussi je veux former une grande famille avec toi confia maya avec sensualité, mais je pense aussi qu'il faut peut-être attendre la fin de la guerre avant de donner des frères et des soeurs à Elysia.

-- Oui je suis d'accord avec toi mais on ne sait jamais les accidents arrivent si facilement susurra-t-il en la posant délicatement sur le lit.

-- Je t'aime Harry James Potter.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime Mayaween Potter, j'ai hâte de me marier avec toi.

-- Faudrait peut-être commencer à préparer la cérémonie non? demanda Maya qui avait de plus en plus de mal à rester impassible aux caresses de son amant.

-- On verra ça demain murmura Harry en faisant des caresses de sa bouche sur tout le corps de sa femme.

-- Oui tu as raison souffla-t-elle en ramenant les lèvres de Harry vers les siennes.

Ils passèrent ainsi le reste de la soirée à profiter de la présence de l'autre, sachant que tous les petits sourires, les petits regards amoureux, et les gestes tendres étaient complètement interdits durant la journée. Le lendemain le vrai jeu commencerait, les cours et c'est cela que Harry redoutait le plus. Depuis plus de trois ans il avait pris l'habitude de faire de la magie en toute liberté et surtout avec une puissance peu commune et sans baguette.


	73. Ami ou Ennemi? Gryffondor et Serp

le lendemain harry fut secouer assez rudement par maya déjà lev

Bonjour à tous !!! ^^ je sais je suis impardonnable mais j'ai de bonne excuses : études, ordi qui crame avec perte de TOUTES les données (dont les TI snif snif)

Ensuite juste comme ça je suis en galère pour les combats qui vont arrivés alors je suis désolée ça sera encore long !!

Je m'appesanti pas plus dessus Bonne lecture à tous et à la prochaine !!! Bzou

Mili

_**71 : Ami ou Ennemi ?? Gryffondor et Serpentard ?? Il est temps que les mentalités changent !!!**_

Le lendemain Harry fut secoué assez rudement par Maya déjà levée et habillée de son peignoir signe qu'elle s'était déjà lavée. D'ailleurs là elle semblait plutôt exaspérée et ne cessait de grogner.

-- Allez gros patapouf tu vas te lever un peu, espèce de fainéant.

-- Nan veut pas gémit Harry en se camouflant sous ses draps.

-- Harry, tu as voulu tenté le diable cette nuit, et bien maintenant il faut que tu en payes les conséquences.

-- J'aime pas les potions justifia Harry qui finit par se caller sur le ventre de Maya.

Un hurlement retentit soudain dans le salon faisant ainsi sursauter les deux amoureux, puis une tornade du nom de Elysia arriva dans la chambre en lachant des "Ayoo, à yattaque". Elle monta sur le lit avec difficulté puis reprenant sa vitalité elle sauta sur son père qui retomba allongé sur le lit.

-- Ebouuuuut apaaaaaaaa. Ebouuuut amaaaaa hurla-t-elle.

-- Bah dit donc mon coeur tu es en forme aujourd'hui rit doucement Maya.

-- Vi amaa répondit vigoureusement la fillette en secouant énergiquement la tête.

-- Allez viens je vais t'habiller et t'emmener chez papi Andrew et mami stella vu que ton père a décidé de jouer les fainéants. Il va arriver en retard à son premier jour de cours, il faut le faire quand même. En tout cas je suis contente que tu n'ais pas hérité de sa fainéantise.

-- hey s'offusqua Harry de sous sa couette.

-- Tiens comme par hasard il est réveillé maintenant s'étonna faussement Maya alors que Elysia commençait à rire.

Le laissant ruminé, l'amazone prit sa fille dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Après lui avoir fait prendre une bonne douche, elle l'habilla simplement avec un débardeur et un jean et l'emmena dans le salon. Elle même alla passer son uniforme d'étudiante et souffla en voyant Harry en train de dormir profondément sur le ventre.

Elle alla s'asseoir doucement sur le rebord du lit et lui caressa tendrement la joue en remettant une de ses mèches de cheveux derrière son oreille. Elle lui fit un baiser sur sa joue et rejoignit sa fille dans le salon. Elle la prit dans ses bras et cria "Wish Manor". Dans le salon l'attendait Estella.

-- Bonjour Stella tu vas bien salua Maya.

-- Pfuu grogna la potter, impossible à faire se lever ce fainéant.

-- Moi il va être aussi en retard il a pas réagi ce matin approuva Maya.

-- Ce n'est pas des Potter pour rien ceux là déclara Estella. En fait j'ai reçu une lettre de James, il m'a appris tous les exploits de ce serpentard bizarre qui adore embêter Malefoy. Il m'a aussi parlé de la drôle de petite fille de Dumbledore.

-- Comme quoi on commence à être célèbre, rit doucement Maya.

-- Tu peux pas dire mieux que ça, il a fait un véritable récit de ce qui c'est passé hier, j'en ai trois parchemins. En plus il m'a dit expliqua-t-elle en essayant de retenir son rire, qu'il aurait bien aimer que Lily fasse parti de l'équipe de quidditch pour qu'il la voit rien qu'une fois dans la tenue de Nawaelle.

La jeune femme éclata de rire en imaginant très bien la tête que ferait James si rien qu'une fois il voyait lily avec une tenue aussi osé. Oh oui elle était fier des tenues qu'elle avait inventé. Elle sursauta rapidement quand la grosse horloge qui se trouvait dans le salon sonna.

-- Zut je dois y aller, si je suis pas dans la grande salle à l'heure dite je vais me faire engueuler par Albus déclara Maya avant de s'approcher du fauteuil où se trouvait sa fille. Elle s'agenouilla devant et lui caressa tendrement la joue. Bon ma puce je vais devoir y aller ce soir on vient te chercher tous les deux papa et moi, vers 8h d'accord?

-- Ye t'aime ama dit la petite fille en passant ses bras autour du coup de sa mère et en lui faisant un bisou.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime mon petit coeur, dans quelques jours ce sera le week end et on le passera rien que toi, moi et apa, d'accord?

-- vi affirma la petite fille en hochant vigoureusement la tête.

Maya se releva, salua Estella qui regardait tout ça d'un regard bienveillant, et lança un peu de poudre verte dans la cheminée. Quand le feu devint vert elle rentra dedans, fit un petit signe de main à sa fille avant de s'écrier "Poudlard, Domaine des Potter, A mort Voldemort". Sur ce elle disparut pendant que Estella riait de la dénomination de la salle où elle se rendait mais aussi du mot de passe qu'ils avaient choisi. En tout cas c'était sur personne ne viendrait chez eux par hasard

Maya arriva dans le salon et se dirigea directement dans la grande salle. Comme la veille elle alla embrasser son grand père et rejoignit les maraudeurs qui étaient déjà attablés. Elle passa un vague bonjour et se mit à regarder la grande salle, comme elle s'y attendait Harry n'était pas là. Soufflant désespérément elle croqua sauvagement dans son toast.

-- Tu es encore en colère demanda timidement Lily.

-- En colère? s'étonna Maya avant de se souvenir. Ah oui en colère, non je ne suis plus en colère. J'espère seulement que ce que je vous ai dit hier ne soit pas tomber dans les oreilles de sourds. Je sais que ce sera dur mais si vous regardez de plus prêt les serpentards essayent de faire pareille. C'est sur le nouveau a une technique bien particulière pour montrer que ce ne sont pas tous des mangemorts mais bon l'intention y ait.

-- héhé intervint malicieusement Sarah, pourquoi ce regard tellement rêveur en parlant du nouveau???

-- Quel regard rêveur s'étonna Maya en laissant bien malgré elle passé un sourire.

-- Celui que tu as fait en parlant du nouveau? répliqua Nawaëlle qui s'était joint à la discussion.

-- Je me souvenais juste qu'il dansait comme un dieu, il maîtrisait tout d'une main de maître il est très doué affirma Maya qui essayait de reprendre son calme.

-- Faudra qu'on est une discussion sérieuse entre fille un de ces quatre intervint Lily, tiens ton emploi du temps.

-- Alors on commence par quoi se dit maya.

-- Tu essayes d'esquiver le sujet reprit malicieusement Sarah.

-- Tiens deux heures de potions et après deux heures de Défense dit simplement Maya avant de se lever et de dire. Au lieu de chercher ce qui n'existe pas pourquoi ne demander vous pas à Lily les regards rêveurs qu'elles jettent à James quand il a le dos tourné.

-- Lily, s'étonnèrent les deux filles pendant que la concerné rougissait quitte à devenir de la même couleur que ses cheveux.

-- Bon on ferait bien d'y aller, c'est le nouveau prof celui de potion et il ne vaut mieux pas arriver en retard.

-- Mais on a pas nos affaires il faut aller les chercher, et comment ça se fait que tu les ais toi? s'étonna Sarah.

Maya rit doucement et sortit de la salle. Les trois maraudeuses se regardèrent puis comme si elles avaient eut une illumination se levèrent en quatrième vitesse et poursuivirent la Dumbledore à l'extérieur de la salle, attirant ainsi le regard interrogateur des maraudeurs. Les filles rattrapèrent vite fait maya et la prirent par le bras.

-- Tu vas bien nous accompagner dans la salle commune pour qu'on aille chercher nos affaires.

-- Bien c'est que... tenta de se soustraire l'amazone.

-- Ça ne te posera aucun problème finit Lily qui la poussa dans le dos pour la faire avancer.

-- En plus à part le premier soir ou tu n'es resté que quelques minutes dans la salle commune tu n'es jamais vraiment venue. C'est bête que ton grand père ait insisté pour que tu es ta chambre individuelle.

-- Bah d'un certain coté il a été comme qui dirait obliger murmura Maya.

-- Pourquoi ? insista nawaelle.

-- Ma mère, est une folle mais elle a expressément demandé à ce que j'ai une chambre seule.

-- Tu as des problèmes avec tes parents s'étonna Lily.

-- Tiens on vient d'arriver, dépêchez vous d'aller chercher vos affaires lança Maya en pénétrant dans la salle commune ignorant ainsi la question de la rousse.

Elle alla s'asseoir sur un des fauteuils et se perdit dans ses pensés. Un rire cynique franchit ses lèvres, dire qu'elle ne s'entendait pas avec ses parents étaient un euphémisme. Depuis la veille elle avait mûrement réfléchi et une idée un peu saugrenue lui avait traversé l'esprit. Elle ne savait pas si elle allait avoir le courage de le faire ou pas mais il fallait à tout pris qu'elle le trouve. Et cela rien que pour protéger sa fille. Sa mère était assez folle pour vendre sa propre fille alors elle n'osait même pas imaginer ce qu'elle ferait si elle apprenait qu'une nouvelle prétendante au trône avait vu le jour. La vendrait-elle comme elle l'avait vendu elle? Juste pour honorer ces stupides traditions, d'un clan en plein déclin. La venue de Voldemort et de Harry dans leur monde n'avait fait que mettre au grand jour ce que tous refusait de se montrer depuis pas mal de temps. Le clan des hommes et des amazones ne voulait plus rien dire. Des fois elle se demandait pourquoi elle n'était pas née dans une des familles aimantes qui vivaient dans le sud. Chez elles on les appelait les neutres, ils ne prenaient pas part au combat et aux traditions qui reliaient les amazones et les Hommes. Pendant longtemps elle les avait considéré comme des faibles mais maintenant elle le regrettait. Si eux étaient faibles parce qu'ils profitaient pleinement de l'amour de l'autre qu'était-elle elle qui était éperdument amoureuse de son fiancé. Elle sursauta quand elle entendit le cri de Sirius à ses cotés.

-- Oh!! Que fait notre cher condisciple Mayaween Dumbledore dans notre humble salle commune.

-- Merci Sirius je vais finir sourde avant l'age.

-- Pourquoi vous êtes partis aussi vite de la grande salle demanda James.

-- Je ne sais pas pourquoi les filles voulaient me voir mentit maya, puis comme elles devaient venir chercher leur affaires elles m'ont dit de les accompagner. Mais maintenant que vous êtes là je vais vous laisser, je vais directement en cour de potion.

-- Mais non reste un peu insista Remus croyant que c'était eux qui la faisait fuir.

-- Non et j'ai besoin de me retrouver un peu seule, allez à plus lâcha-t-elle en passant le portrait de la grosse dame en coup de vent.

-- Décidément elle est presque plus bizarre que ce nouveau s'étonna James.

-- Maya cria joyeusement Nawaelle en descendant des dortoirs, puis elle regarda étonné les garçons, elle est passée où?

-- Elle a dit qu'elle avec besoin de se retrouver un peu seule, on a pas essayé de la retenir elle semblait légèrement triste expliqua son bien aimé.

-- On n'aurait peut-être pas dû insisté autant? déclara Lily d'un air penaud.

-- De quoi s'intéressa James qui se rapprocha plus prêt qu'il le pouvait de sa jolie rousse.

-- Non rien laisser tombé, bon on y va sinon on va finir par être en retard finit-elle en tournant les talon et en sortant tout en ignorant james.

-- Tu y arriveras James rit doucement Sarah, elle finira bien par céder un de ces jours.

-- Mouai j'y crois pas trop, ce jour arrivera le jour où les serpentards et les griffondors deviendront amis rit le maraudeurs en sortant aussi de la salle

Mayaween arriva devant la salle de potion et croisa le professeur. Elle fit attention à ce qu'il n'y ait personne et s'adressa à lui en souriant.

-- Prêt pour affronter tes cours Severus?

-- Être impartial répéta-t-il, mon dieu qu'est ce que ça va être dur.

-- Fais pas cette tête, c'est dure pour tout le monde, si tu savais comme Ely me manque, j'ai envie de la prendre dans mes bras et de la câliner. En plus hier soir elle nous a fait un coup vache expliqua-t-elle en riant légèrement.

-- Ce n'est pas une Potter pour rien, elle vous a inventé quoi? soupira Severus qui se disait que finalement la gamine avait sûrement hérité de ses parents

-- Hier on s'embrassait avec Harry quand elle a débarqué et elle a demandé à Ry ce qu'il faisait à Ama, déclara-t-elle en recommençant à rire en repensant à la veille. Alors on lui a dit que lorsque deux personnes s'aimaient beaucoup beaucoup on faisait ce genre de chose. Et après tu sais ce qu'elle nous a sorti?

-- Encore un truc digne de vos esprits tordus sourit doucement le prof.

-- Elle nous a demandé si elle était arrivée comme ça. Alors Ry lui a expliqué qu'elle était trop petite pour qu'on lui explique ça. Alors elle s'est levé, est partie dans sa chambre mais en lançant au passage: "moi je veux une tite soeur". On est resté sur le cul avec Harry. Severus cette gamine a que deux ans, qu'est ce que ce sera lorsqu'elle en aura dix.

-- Elle tient bien de vous, quand on voit que vous avez réussi à faire un gosse à 16ans au nez et à la barbe de tous, on se dit que les enfants vont être extrêmement intelligent mais aussi fouteur de merde. Excuses moi du terme mais il n'y en a pas d'autre.

Maya allait rire lorsqu'elle entendit des voix se rapprochées d'eux. Severus eut l'air de le voir aussi vu qu'il fit juste un sourire avant de s'engouffrer seul dans sa salle de classe. L'amazone grimaça en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Malefoy et ses acolytes qui se la ramenait. Et l'air plus que suffisant du blond ne lui disait rien, surtout qu'en deux jours ils avaient subit moult ridiculisations alors normalement il ne devrait pas se pavaner de la sorte.

-- Tiens ne serait-ce pas la chère petite fille au bon vieux directeur déclara malefoy de sa voix traînante.

-- Voici donc celui dont j'ai tellement entendu parlé depuis la rentrée, monsieur Lucius malefoy, répliqua maya avec un sourire bien qu'elle était écoeuré intérieurement..

-- Qui n'a jamais entendu parler des malefoy, sourit-il en bombant le torse de fierté.

-- Ah non je ne parlais pas de ça, tout le monde sait que les malefoy flirtent avec la magie noire depuis des siècles. Certains disent d'ailleurs que beaucoup des membres de cette "ancienne" prestigieuse famille en plus d'avoir flirté l'ont embrassé à pleine bouche. Non je ne parlais pas de ça, je parlais plutôt de tes "exploits" face au nouveau, raconta maya comme si elle faisait face à une assemblée.

Soudain malefoy piqué au vif leva la main pour lui asséner une gifle lorsque le prenant de vitesse elle lui saisit rudement le poignet pour rabattre son bras dans son dos. Et avec sa force habituelle elle le plaqua contre le mur. Elle ne savait pas pourquoi mais depuis qu'elle avait de nouveau pensé à son passé, son envie de frapper quelqu'un n'avait pas disparu et ne faisait que s'accroître. Elle devait frapper un homme et malheureusement pour malefoy c'est lui qui en payerait le prix.

-- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Malefouine, que tu parades dans Poudlard je m'en fous, que tu frappes tes larbins de mangemorts je m'en fous aussi, que tu fasses ami ami avec Voldemort ça te regarde. Mais n'essaye plus jamais de porter ta sale main sur moi sinon je te castre et tu peux dire adieu à ta lignée des Malefoy.

-- Tu es folle gémit Malefoy en tremblant.

-- Je ne suis pas que folle je suis extrêmement dangereuse, je n'ai avec Albus que le nom en commun. Tu ne connais rien de mon éducation alors à ta place j'aurais peur. Le nouveau se contente de te remettre à ta place mais moi je ferais beaucoup plus que ça. En plus tu as mal choisi ton jour je suis de très très mais alors très mauvaise humeur.

-- Laisse moi partir, exigea Malefoy. Crabbe, Goyle.

-- Si j'étais vous je ne bougerais pas espèce de gros gorilles, intervint la voix froide de harry.

-- Pathétique Malefoy lâcha Maya, tu as besoin de tes deux gorilles pour te défendre d'une gamine de 16 ans. A ta place j'aurais honte. Tu veux que je te lâche, très bien je vais te lâcher.

L'amazone l'attrapa par le dos et le poussa très fortement sur ses compatriotes mangemorts. Harry eut juste le temps de se déplacer sur le côté pour ne pas se faire happer par la vague Malefoy. Le noble serpentard trébucha sur ses deux armoires à glaces et entraîna tout le monde dans sa chute ce qui provoqua un joyeux méli mélo de serpents prêt à mordre n'importe qui. Lucius rencontra le regard goguenard de Harry et frémit devant tant de haine et de froideur. Ce type était dangereux et il pourrait contrecarrer la suite de sa mission. Lucius se releva avec autant de noblesse qu'il put mais hélas le reste des serpentards et les gryffondors arrivèrent. Instinctivement tous les regards dérivèrent vers Angelus qui leva les mains comme si il se rendait pour dire qu'il n'y était absolument pour rien.

-- Maintenant MONSIEUR Malefoy cria Mayaween rouge de colère, la prochaine fois que tu oseras lever une main que ce soit sur moi ou n'importe qui d'autre je te ferai tellement mal que tu iras demander à Voldemort de t'achever.

-- Maya, s'étonnèrent les maraudeuses

-- C'est pas le moment, s'emporta Maya qui fulminait.

Nawaelle allait insister lorsque la porte s'ouvrit sur Severus. Il regarda un peu la scène qui se présentait devant lui et haussa un sourcil interrogateur. Après un moment de silence il se déplaça sur le coté et dit d'une voix glaciale que Harry connaissait bien.

-- Entrez en silence et installez vous.

Il n'en fallut pas plus à Maya qui ramassant son sac qui était à terre s'engouffra dans la salle de classe. Harry fit de même et dut se retenir de toutes ses forces de ne pas aller s'installer du coté des gryffondors, enfin plutôt à coté de Maya. Severus (jeune) rentra d'un pas sur et s'installa à coté de Harry. Les maraudeurs suivirent le pas dans un silence étrange puis les filles entrèrent.

-- Bon vous vous dépêchez d'entrer monsieur Malefoy, s'exaspéra Severus qui attendait toujours la porte. Ça me gênerait de devoir enlever des points à ma propre maison parce que vous avez dérangé le bon déroulement de ce cours.

Avec le très peu de dignité qu'il lui restait malefoy rentra dans la salle avec toute sa clique de futurs mangemorts en puissance et n'osa rien dire quand il vit que le nouveau lui avait encore pris sa place. Il s'assit derrière lui et se promis mentalement de se venger de toutes ses humiliations. D'ailleurs son père n'a pas très bien pris le fait de voir le nom des malefoy aussi ridiculiser et il avait confié à son fils qu'il s'en chargerait.

-- Bien commença le professeur, je suis le professeur de potion, Mr Ritch. Je sais que vous avez beaucoup de retard dans ma matière et je tenterais comme je pourrais de vous inculquer les éléments qui vous manquent. Je veux déjà vérifier votre niveau que je ne connais presque pas. Vous viendrez tous un par un à mon bureau et je vous désignerais une potion à faire. Bien sur pour éviter tout débordement ceux qui sont cote à cote n'auront pas la même. Bien alors mademoiselle Black Bellatrix approcher s'il vous plaît.

Avec réticence cette dernière s'approcha du bureau du professeur et prit la recette de la potion qu'elle devait faire. Elle fit une grimace en voyant le nom imprononçable de la potion et retourna à sa place pendant que Severus appelait sa soeur. Bien vite tous furent appelés sauf Harry et Mayaween. Severus (jeune) avait reçu à faire une potion de ratatinage et faisait sa potion comme s'il jetait un wingardium leviosa. Maya alla prendre le papier et grimaça en se rendant compte qu'elle n'avait jamais travaillé sur cette potion. Elle souffla un coup pour se donner du courage et se dit que si elle suivait correctement la recette elle n'aurait aucun problème à la faire. Elle retourna s'asseoir au fond de la classe et se concentra avant de se mettre à sa tache. Harry se leva et se dirigea vers Severus qui fit un sourire sadique. Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel en se disant qu'il avait vu juste. Il prit le papier et lu le titre de la potion: '"tue loup". Il regarda à nouveau Severus et déclara d'une voix surprise

-- C'est une blague??

-- Tout les élèves levèrent la tête pour voir pour la première fois une expression de surprise sur le visage du si froid Angelus.

-- Est-ce que j'ai une tête à faire des blagues comme ça monsieur Angelus?? rétorqua Severus fier de son coup. Il voulait savoir si Harry avait autant évolué en potions qu'il semblait l'avoir fait dans toutes les autres matières.

-- Non monsieur reprit Harry froidement.

-- Très bien alors allez au fond de la salle tous les ingrédients spécifiques à cette potion y sont à votre disposition.

Harry secoua la tête pour montrer qu'il avait compris et se dirigea au fond de la salle, où il commença sans préambule à se mettre au travail. Les maraudeurs se regardaient entre eux et se posaient beaucoup de questions.

-- Vous pensez qu'il a choppé quoi comme potions? demanda Sirius qui faisait sa potion et qui gardait un oeil sur Harry qui continuait minutieusement à suivre les instructions donnés par severus.

-- Je ne sais pas mais en tout cas servilus à un sérieux concurrent en tant que premier de la classe en potions répliqua james.

-- Ce type est pas net murmura Peter, vous avez vu comment il manie un couteau?

-- C'est vrai qu'il est très doué approuva Remus, mais il faut aussi que la potion soit bonne, je crois que le prof s'en fou un peu du maniement du couteau de chacun, c'est la potion qui compte.

-- Messieurs intervint fortement Severus, pour travailler correctement il faut le faire dans le calme et pour le moment c'est loin d'être le cas avec tout le boucan que vous faites. Dix points en moins pour gryffondor et maintenant mettez vous au travail en silence.

-- Harry, qui avait les yeux baissés, sourit quand même en entendant la punition de Severus. Il savait qu'il avait du lutter contre lui même et sa haine pour n'enlever que dix petits misérables point à Gryffondor. Il retourna à sa potion et sourit en voyant que pour le moment tout allait pour le mieux. Il avait beaucoup travaillé sur la théorie des potions mais il lui manquait la mise en application. Dans le monde précédent il avait essayé de s'y mettre mais entre la restauration de la démocratie et les traités avec les autres pays, la situation n'avait pas été des plus faciles. Résultats il était toujours en vadrouille et lorsqu'il revenait au pays il préférait rester avec Maya et sa fille plutôt que de se plonger dans ses études. Soudain il entendit une exclamation à sa droite et sourit avec sadisme en voyant Peter s'éloigner dangereusement de son chaudron qui semblait animé de sa propre vie tellement il bougeait. Le boum qui suivit le fit rire intérieurement, il n'avait que ce qu'il méritait ce sale traître. Il leva un dôme autour de lui pour empêcher les projections de la potion ratée du rat.

-- Bon maintenant cette satané potion est verte pomme et je dois rajouter un crin de licorne avant de tourner pendant deux minutes cette drôle de chose avec une plume d'hippogryphe pensa Harry qui suivait sa recette et qui n'était même pas conscient de toute le bazar que l'explosion de Peter avait provoqué autour de lui.

-- Mais il fout quoi le nouveau s'écria Sirius en se planquant sous sa table.

-- C'est pas vrai L... Pettigrow cracha Severus en se maudissant d'avoir failli dire Londubat.

-- Je, je suis désolé bredouilla pettigrow.

-- Désolé s'égosilla le professeur en rendant sa couleur d'origine à la classe grâce à deux trois coups de baguette, si vos camarades n'auraient pas eut le réflexe de se planquer sous leur table, une bonne partie serait à l'infirmerie.

-- Comment vous pouvez en être sur intervint James. Le nouveau est toujours debout et il n'a absolument rien sur lui. Et il n'est pas à moitié mort à emmener d'urgence à l'infirmerie. Peter a juste fait éclater son chaudron, ce n'est pas la première fois et ce ne sera sûrement pas la dernière que ça arrivera!!

-- POTTER cria Severus faisant ainsi rire légèrement Maya et sourire Harry qui trouvait un air de déjà vu. Si j'étais vous j'améliorerais ma perception visuelle. Vous êtes très doué pour faire des pirouettes dans les airs mais pour le reste vous êtes complètement stupide.

-- Il vous a rien fait défendit Sirius.

-- Vous êtes dans le même tas, aucun d'entre vous n'avait vu que votre camarade avait levé autour de lui une protection contre ce genre de stupidité. Certains ne sont pas comme vous monsieur Potter, ils essayent de travailler pour réussir dans la vie. Mr Angelus l'a compris c'est pour ça qu'il a préféré se mettre au calme plutôt que de subir les stupidités de votre ami.

-- Peter n'est pas stupide s'indigna James qui en oubliait même sa propre défense.

-- Si, il est en septième année et ne parvient pas à faire une simple potion de première année. Si vous tenez tant que ça à se qu'il ne se fasse plus ridiculiser je vous conseillerais monsieur Potter de lui donner des cours de rattrapage avancée.

-- Vous nous avez donné des potions de première année? s'insugea lily.

-- Non j'ai étudié vos dossiers scolaires et je vous ai donné des potions que je pensais de votre niveau mais ne dépassant pas la 5ème année. Ainsi vous avez tous eu une potion facile à réaliser sauf exception de monsieur Angelus.

-- Pourquoi il a le droit un traitement de faveur lui renifla avec mépris Malefoy.

-- Monsieur Malefoy si vous regardiez plus clairement vers le fond de la classe vous vous rendriez compte que le traitement de faveur c'est vous tous qui l'avez eu et non pas le nouveau comme vous semblez tous l'appeler.

-- Vous admettrez quand même que c'est bizarre de ne porter qu'un seul prénom et ne pas avoir de nom de famille intervint monotonement Severus (jeune).

-- J'admets seulement que nous avons tous un poids assez dur de notre passé sur nos épaules. Nous devons tous avancer avec. Maintenant je veux que vous finissiez tous vos potions sauf vous pettigrow contentez vous de faire ce que vous savez le mieux faire, c'est a dire rien.

Les maraudeurs allèrent s'offusquer mais un regard noir de severus (adulte) les en dissuada rapidement. Tous se remirent au travail désireux de montrer au nouveau professeur qu'ils avaient un niveau supérieur de quatrième année.

Mayaween, au fond de la classe, avait rien perdu de la scène qui venait de se passer et pendant un bref instant elle avait eut peur de ce que Severus aurait pu laisser échapper par hasard. Elle tourna légèrement la tête vers Harry et sourit en le trouvant plus que séduisant avec cette air sérieux sur son visage. Il avait accroché ses cheveux en un catogan vite fait qui laissait quelques mèches rebelles encadrés son visage.

-- Alors comme ça tu reluques le beau Angelus minauda à voix basse Nawaelle en la faisant sursauté.

-- Je ne vois absolument pas de quoi tu parles!! lui rétorqua-t-elle en se replongeant sur sa potion.

-- Tu sais il ne faut pas en avoir honte lui répondit simplement la petite amie de Sirius. Regardes ça fait bien des années que Lily et James se tournent autour mais Lily a tellement de fierté qu'elle n'ose même pas lui dire. Elle a une fierté assez démesurée.

-- Je ne vois pas pourquoi tu me parles de ça lâcha Maya.

-- Moi je crois que tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire, tu as craqué sur le nouveau et que tu le veuilles ou non il te plait. Hier lorsque tu t'es mise à danser avec lui ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure. Mais à ta place je me dépêcherai!!

-- Pourquoi s'étonna la dumbledore.

-- J'ai entendu dire que la pouffiasse de service, Sandy richardson, des serdaigles voulait tenter sa chance. J'ai appris aussi qu'elle avait largué son ex copain hier soir juste pour avoir le champ libre pour pouvoir le séduire. Cette fille est une vraie plaie son but est de se mettre tous les beaux mecs dans son pieu. Déjà qu'elle crise parce qu'elle n'a jamais eu les maraudeurs alors maintenant qu'un beau mec comme ça, j'avoue qu'il est mignon, est ici, elle va jouer sa fille en chaleur.

-- Je ne vois pas en quoi ça me concerne trancha Maya qui pensait déjà à la manière dont elle tuerait cette serdaigle si elle s'approchait trop prêt de son fiancé.

-- Fais comme tu veux, moi j'ai du faillir perdre Sirius avant de me rendre compte que finalement je l'aimais énormément. Alors tente ta chance!!

-- Un jour peut-être mais pas maintenant je ne me sens pas prête de me lancer dans une histoire mentit maya à contre coeur en se replongeant dans sa potion.

La fin du cours chaotique finit rapidement, tous durent rendre un échantillon de leur potion à Severus sauf le rat qui lui continuait de trembler devant les yeux glaciaux du serpentard. Harry fit de même sachant que sa potion n'était pas finie, mais severus le lui avait précisé dans les instructions et lui avait donné comme ordre de laisser la potion continuer à chauffer dans la salle.

Dans le couloir les avis étaient mitigés, mais beaucoup étaient outré des potions qu'ils avaient reçues à faire. Le survivant sourit et sortit son emploi du temps avant de grimacer, il avait deux heure de DCFM et cela allait être dur de cacher ses pouvoirs. Il suivit le troupeau en faisant croire ainsi qu'il ne connaissait pas le bâtiment et attendit devant la salle. Il se rendit compte qu'il était encore avec les gryffondors mais surtout ce qui attira son regard fut le regard meurtrier de Malefoy.

-- Malefouine arrêtes de me regarder comme ça, je sais que je suis beau comme un dieu mais tu n'arriveras jamais à m'égaler alors arrêtes de rêver !!

-- Je te suis de loin supérieur siffla Malefoy en gardant tout de même son sang froid.

-- Harry leva un sourcil, surpris de ne pas voir son excellence Malefouine monter sur ses grands chevaux, surtout après la énième humiliation qu'il avait subit le matin même avec maya. Un sourire diabolique naquit au coin de ses lèvres.

-- Oh votre seigneurie je m'excuse de tout mon cœur s'apitoya Harry avec un air qui sonnait si faux qu'il fit rire les gryffondors ainsi que quelques serpentards pendant que Malefoy serrait des points. Je ne vous avais pas reconnu mon seigneur dans vos habits de souillon, prenez, je vous rends votre couronne.

Harry leva sa baguette si vite que personne ne l'a vit, cependant tout le monde vit apparaître sur la tête de Malefoy une couronne des plus majestueuses digne des plus grands rois d'angleterre. A ce moment là plus personne ne comprenait grand-chose au comportement du nouveau. Un jour il détestait ardemment le serpentard et le jour d'après il lui faisait apparaître une couronne royale d'une beauté incroyable. Soudain la couronne sembla glisser légèrement de la tête de Lucius et Harry reprit encore une fois avec son air faussement pathétique et son étincelle de mauvaise augure dans les yeux.

-- Oh votre Majesté, regardez comme cela est terrible, votre sublimissime couronne ne tiens pas sur votre _graisseuse_ tête…

-- … De piaf murmura Sirius pas très loin en essayant de comprendre ce qu'allait faire le nouveau.

Il n'avait pas encore saisi comment ça marchait dans la tête du nouveau. Mais ce qu'il ne savait pas était que personne ne savait comment ça se passait dans la tête d'Harry Potter.

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas je vais tout de suite remédiez au problème.

Une nouvelle fois Harry leva sa baguette et une paire d'oreille de lapin poussa sur sa tête pour tenir à la perfection la couronne qui ne voulait plus bouger d'un pouce. Tout le monde explosa de rire et Lucius essaya d'enlever sa couronne mais dès qu'elle bougeait d'un millimètre de son crâne les deux oreilles de lapin se refermaient autour de la couronne en arc de cercle pour l'empêcher de bouger.

Malefoy allait répliquer une phrase mordante comme il avait le secret mais le jeune professeur de DCFM arriva en même temps. Elle regarda Lucius qui rougissait de honte de se montrer dans un tel état. Elle rechercha parmi ses élèves qui auraient pu faire ça. Elle pensa tout d'abord aux maraudeurs mais très vite elle se souvint qu'ils étaient étrangement calme depuis la rentrée et tout cela à cause de ...

-- Monsieur Angelus souffla le professeur. Monsieur le Directeur m'avait prévenu mais je ne tolérerais pas que vous vous comportiez ainsi dans mon cours, alors faites moi le plaisir de rendre à Monsieur malefoy son aspect d'origine.

-- Non rétorqua simplement Harry ne prenant même pas la peine de lever les yeux vers elle pour lui répondre. Il détestait être aussi irrespectueux envers les autres personnes, mais là il n'avait pas le choix il devait jouer son rôle jusqu'au bout.

-- Que tout le monde aille en cours siffla le professeur d'un ton tout de suite moins chaleureux. Et vous monsieur Angelus aller au premier rang que je vous surveille et vous Monsieur Malefoy allez à l'infirmerie que pompom vous enlève ces deux oreilles absolument ridicule. Et au passage monsieur angelus vous venez de faire perdre 5 point à serpentard.

-- Si vous le dites rétorqua Harry en allant se placer au premier rang.

-- La professeur fulmina sur place, elle ne tolérerait pas longtemps cet élève qui osait tant la sous-estimée, d'habitude tous les élèves (masculins) s'aplatissaient devant elle subjugués par les traits de vélane qu'elle tenait de sa mère. Elle rentra dans la salle dans un coup de vent en faisant claquer la porte ce qui fit sursauter quelques personnes.

-- Bon pour ceux qui ne me connaissent pas je suis le professeur Scuwel, j'enseigne donc la défense contre les forces du mal. Et je ne tolérerais aucun débordement dans mon cours, siffla-t-elle en s'adressant particulièrement à Harry qui l'ignorait. Bon alors je vais vous expliquer ce qu'il y aura au programme cette année. Nous allons aujourd'hui revoir tous les sorts que vous avez appris les années antérieures, et j'espère que monsieur Angélus et mademoiselle Dumbledore n'ont pas trop de retard sur nous. Je ne me fais pas trop de soucis pour vous mademoiselle Dumbledore, votre grand père étant un sorcier d'excellence, vous devez être également très doué.

Maya sourit mais au fond d'elle elle était écoeurée, cette prof était un exemple parfait de ce que l'on appelle communément une lèche-cul.

-- Donc aujourd'hui évaluation de votre niveau, et ensuite l'année sera divisé en trois parties, la première nous allons approfondir les sorts de défenses et atteindre presque le niveau que l'on apprend lors de la formation d'auror, ensuite nous ferons la même chose pour les sorts d'attaques, et enfin en fin d'année nous nous attaquerons au duel pour vous permettre d'alterner à la fois la défense et l'attaque tout en étant dans le feu de l'action.

-- pfuu souffla Harry malgré lui.

-- Monsieur Angelus dois-je comprendre par votre état d'apathie que mon programme ne vous plait pas, ou vous vous rendez compte que vous êtes en retard nargua la professeur en faisant ainsi rire les gryffondors et les partisans de Voldemort.

-- Non je me rends à quel point VOUS êtes en retard, le comble serait que vous me disiez que vous n'avez pas encore vu le patronus. Parce que là je vais m'installer au fond et je vais finir ma nuit.

-- Savez vous utilisé le sort du Patronus? demanda la professeur méfiante.

-- Il se pourrait bien comme il ne se pourrait pas. Pourquoi c'est vraiment au programme de cette année? demanda Harry en essayant d'être incrédule.

-- Il est effectivement au programme ronchonna la professeur, mais si vous faites tant votre malin que cela venez nous montrer le votre. Très peu de sorciers adultes savent l'utiliser et encore moins lui font prendre une forme.

Harry se leva et marcha d'un pas goguenard vers la prof tout en construisant le plus de barrières magiques possibles contre sa magie. Il lui ordonnait de se calmer et de lui laisser faire un simple patronus argenté. Il fit un sourire ironique à la prof et sortit sa baguette, il la regarda en se rendant compte que c'était la première fois qu'il l'utilisait depuis des années. Pour rabattre son caquet à malefoy il avait utilisé de la magie sans baguette plutôt que sa baguette, ça l'embêtait moins ainsi. Le tout était de faire extrêmement attention mais là il n'avait plus le choix, une quarantaine d'élève le fixait attendant qu'il montre son fameux patronus. Il regarda les maraudeurs, et Maya et raffermit sa prise sur sa baguette.

Les autres élèves regardaient le nouveau se lever pour aller au tableau, ils se demandaient pourquoi il faisait autant son intéressant et lorsqu'il ne prononça pas immédiatement la formule beaucoup furent persuadés qu'il avait vraiment parlé dans le vent pour se faire remarquer. Néanmoins alors que certains étaient prêts à se moquer de lui, leurs moqueries restèrent bloquées dans leur gorge. Le nouveau venait d'ouvrir les yeux en resserrant sa poigne sur sa baguette et ses yeux.... ses yeux verts semblaient animés d'une lueur de destruction tellement la puissance que l'on ressentait était forte.

Il leva sa baguette et lança un puissant Spero patronum qui irradiait tellement de puissance que les élèves crurent un instant que les murs du château se mettaient à vibrer et à vivre grâce à la magie du nouveau. Deux puissants jets argentés sortirent de sa baguette et se dirigèrent dans les airs pour formé deux halos de lumière argentée. Bientôt deux formes se distinguèrent il s'agissait de deux anges qui se tenait par la main. Les deux anges se regardèrent se sourirent, puis regardèrent les élèves avant de voir Harry. Ils descendirent devant Harry et lui firent une révérence que Harry leur rendit.

-- Vous pouvez partir maintenant déclara harry.

-- D'accord soufflèrent les deux anges avant de s'embrasser et de disparaître en millions de petites particules argentées.

Harry respira de soulagement, certes son patronus était impressionnant, mais ce n'était pas le dorée complexe qui avait été invoqué. Au départ il avait pensé ne faire apparaître que Mizonard, mais Mizonnard tout seul c'était comme lui sans Maya alors il avait fait apparaître Isslandra. Pour lui cela représentait sa fusion totale avec maya. Il fut sortit de sa torpeur par Maya qui pour cacher son grand sourire avait fait tomber son stylo à terre. Il se tourna vers la prof qui semblait complètement déconnecté de la réalité.

-- Maintenant puis-je aller m'installer au fond de la salle pour finir ma nuit.

-- Comment avez vous réussi à faire ça? murmura la prof ébahie

-- J'ai fait ça de façon très compliquée, j'ai pensé à une jolie fille et j'ai dit une formule et hop ça a marché. C'est géant non!!

-- Vous avez appris ça quand?

-- Je ne crois pas que cela vous intéresse, après tout ce n'est qu'au programme de septième année.

La professeur se reconnecta immédiatement à la réalité face à cette boutade cachée de son élève. Il fallait qu'elle le matte dès maintenant sinon cela ne se ferait jamais.

-- J'ai dit depuis quand savez vous faire ça???

-- Vous voulez vraiment que je vous prouve que certains de vos collègues sont plus doués que vous?? s'étonna Harry avec dédain. Très bien si c'est vous qui le voulez, alors j'ai appris ce sort lorsque j'étais en troisième année, donc je n'avais que 13ans.

-- C'est inhumain de faire apprendre ce sort à un gamin de 13 ans.

-- C'est surtout une preuve de confiance entre l'élève et son professeur, si le professeur a confiance en son élève alors l'élève réussira. Maintenant je vais m'asseoir et je vais finir ma nuit.

Harry sans laisser le temps à la prof de répondre alla au fond de la classe et se posa à coté de Severus à qui il sourit avant de mettre ses pieds sur la table, et de faire légèrement soulever sa chaise pour s'appuyer sur le mur. Il fit semblant de s'endormir mais ne manquait aucun moment du cours, aucun sort, aucune parole. Il devait reconnaître que même si la prof avait un caractère assez lunatique et vicieux, elle n'en demeurait pas moins un bon professeur. Il sortit de la salle à midi et rejoignit la grande salle sans un regard pour les autres qui ne cessaient de le suivre du regard. Il fallait à présent qu'il se fasse discret jusqu'au lendemain au moins.

Il parvint à ne pas se faire remarquer de l'après midi que se soit en cours de métamorphose pendant deux heures avec Minerva. Il était resté aux cotés de severus et il l'avait aidé en se rendant compte que la métamorphose n'était pas son point fort. Il profita également de ces deux heures pour se rendre compte à quel point son père et sa mère étaient doués en cours. Cependant une question lui tracassait les neurones et il faudrait qu'il en parle à maya le soir. Ensuite ce fut deux heures de botanique avant de finalement ne plus rien avoir.

Il proposa à Severus d'aller à la bibliothèque afin de faire leur travail et ce dernier le regarda avant de finalement lui poser une question qui le démangeait depuis qu'il lui avait parlé la veille.

-- Pourquoi cherches-tu ma compagnie? D'habitude, même les serpentards, tout le monde m'évite, sauf si ils ont des problèmes en potion Et cela n'a pas l'air d'être ton cas. Tu as pour mission de me surveiller, de me faire une mauvaise blague.

-- Pourquoi je ferai quelque chose comme ça. Je ne reçois de mission de personne, que des conseils, c'est moi qui dirige ma vie et personne d'autre. Et si j'ai envie de faire ta connaissance et bien je ferais ta connaissance. Les autres t'évitent et bien moi je ne suis pas les autres je suis moi.

-- Tu es vraiment bizarre? souffla Severus après un moment de surprise.

-- Et j'en suis fier, c'est bien d'être bizarre parce que ça prouve que l'on est différent. Or si on est différent ça veut dire que nous sommes ce que nous sommes. Il faut être fier des différences que nous possédons car ressembler aux autres, c'est comme si nous ne nous appartenions pas nous même. Bon allez maintenant au boulot.

Harry pénétra dans la bibliothèque d'un air vraiment motivé. Enfin ça c'est ce que pensait Severus qui était resté en arrière pour réfléchir à ce qu'il lui avait dit. Il souffla et rentra dans la salle où il rejoignit Harry qui avait déjà sorti ses affaires de métamorphose. Ils se mirent à rédiger leur essai qu'il devait faire pour Mc Go pour le lendemain et au bout d'un moment Severus demanda incrédule.

-- Tu veux vraiment devenir mon ami?

-- Bien sur pourquoi ne le pourrais-je pas? rétorqua Harry en relevant la tête de sa copie et en s'appuyant sur sa main.

-- Les maraudeurs vont te prendre pour cible, et même si tu fais parti de leur équipe de quidditch, ils ne feront pas de différence, pour eux, tu restes un serpentard et tu auras un point négatif avec toi: Moi.

-- Pfuu que néni, ils ne me font pas peur, les mangemorts ne me font pas peur, et même Voldy ne me fait plus peur réfléchit harry.

-- Mais de quoi as-tu peur alors? s'étonna severus qui ne croyait pas que c'était possible de ne pas craindre le seigneur des ténèbres.

-- J'ai peur de la peur elle-même depuis que je suis en age de comprendre ce qu'est la vraie peur expliqua Harry en repensant aux détraqueurs, j'ai peur aussi de perdre les quelques dernières personnes auxquelles je tiens. Elles ont eu la vie brisée à cause d'un seul homme qui n'a pas réussi à faire son propre choix, qui a préféré se soumettre plutôt que de lutter. Depuis je me suis promis de lutter pour que tout ceux que je rencontre fasse leur propre choix que ce soit en bien ou en mal mais ce sera leur choix à eux.

-- Donc si j'extrapole et que je t'avoue que je veux devenir mangemort tu en penserais quoi? demanda Severus d'une voix qu'il voulait légère.

-- Déjà je te demanderais si c'est vraiment toi qui fait ce choix, ou si est-ce que l'on te pousse à devenir mangemort? Ensuite si c'est vraiment ton choix, je me demanderais les raisons qui t'ont poussé à devenir mangemort? Et enfin je te demanderai si tu as réfléchi à toutes les conséquences que cela va provoqué. Sur ce point je t'ai déjà expliqué ma position.

-- Tu es contre V... Vol... essaya Severus, tu-sais-qui?

-- Bien sur que je suis contre lui avoua calmement Harry, et n'ai pas peur de dire son satané nom, c'est voldemort. Maintenant que moi je te l'ai dit pourquoi toi tu ne me l'avouerais pas? Que tu sois pour ou que tu sois contre je ne te dirais rien...

-- Je.. Je ne sais pas répondit Severus en baissant la tête. Avant je savais mais maintenant je ne sais plus. Je voulais être puissant mais maintenant je ne sais plus.

-- Pourquoi être puissant? demanda Harry qui voulait savoir jusqu'où pouvait aller son petit interrogatoire.

-- Pour pouvoir montrer que j'existe!! pfuuu tu dois me prendre pour une chochotte.

-- Non je te prends pour quelqu'un qui est perdu et qui a besoin d'aide! si tu veux que je t'aide tu peux compter sur moi, mais je veux surtout que tu réfléchisses bien à tes choix.

Soudain sa montre sonna et il se leva en quatrième vitesse.

-- Merde il est déjà 4h et y'a entraînement de quidditch, si tu veux tu peux venir bien que je doute que tu veuilles voir les gryffondors en plein vol.

-- Je verrais dit Severus d'une voix lointaine.

Harry sortit en quatrième vitesse de la bibliothèque faisant ainsi râler madame Pince, il traversa les couloirs et sortit par la porte principale en courant vers le stade de quidditch. Il le traversa et vit au passage maya et Lily dans les tribunes. Il entra en coup de vent dans les tribunes et se dirigea vers son casier. Il se tourna vers les maraudeurs qui le regardaient ébahis et il déclara:

-- Je vais me changer, j'arrive d'ici quelques minutes.

Il rentra dans le vestiaire à proprement parler et enfila sa tenue d'entraînement. Il ressortit et vit qu'il ne manquait plus que le dernier poursuiveur qui arriva complètement essoufflé deux minutes après. Pendant un moment James fixa tous ses joueurs et finit par Harry.

-- Bon je crois déjà que le plus important est que l'on fasse connaissance, ici il n'existe plus de maison, seulement sept étudiants de Poudlard qui vont représenter leur école.

Harry leva un sourcil, il savait que cela s'adressait surtout à lui, il voyait qu'il les intriguait. A bien y réfléchir rien que son arrivée avait du bouleversé beaucoup de chose. Déjà son grand père était encore vivant alors qu'il aurait du mourir devant les yeux de James pendant les vacances, selon les dires de Loxian. Puis il n'avait subi encore aucune farce des maraudeurs: était-ce de la crainte? de la peur? de la suspicion?. La simple pensée qu'il faisait peur à sa "famille" lui fit un peu mal au coeur. Il voulait se montrer fort mais en fait il était encore tout petit: il avait besoin de sa famille.

-- Vivement que Sirius et Remus arrivent avec mes tantes souffla-t-il en pensée.

Il voulait profiter, et rattraper tout le temps qu'eux tous avait perdu les uns avec les autres. Certes maintenant il n'était plus en manque d'amour, il y avait Maya qui l'aimait de tout son coeur et que lui aimait à la folie en retour. Mais il y avait un amour qu'il avait trop peu: l'amour paternel et familial. Il adorait Estella et Andrew mais ils étaient seulement un rêve pour lui, de sang il s'agissait bel et bien de ses grands parents mais il avait du vite se résoudre qu'il ne s'agissait pas de ses vraies grands parents, tout comme il ne pourrait jamais retrouver en Lily et James les parents qu'il n'avait jamais connu. Il leva les yeux et vit Sirius et Nawaëlle se lancer des regards doux, James et les trois autres rirent narquoisement. Son regard croisa celui de James et il y vit ce qu'il avait toujours imaginé en lui: de l'amour à perte de vue, et de la malice. Mais surtout il n'avait pas cette peur et cette peine et surtout le regard de bête traquée qu'il y avait dans le regard des maraudeurs de son époque.

-- Alors CAPITAINE que proposes-tu pour faire connaissance? commença Harry en insistant sur le capitaine.

Bien sur comme il s'y attendait cette réplique jeta un froid sur tout les joueurs, mais James qui le fixait encore dans les yeux ne se démonta pas et répliqua avec sincérité :

-- Je vais être honnête avec toi Angelus commença James, je ne voulais pas de serpentard dans mon équipe, je ne veux pas de mangemort à la botte de tu-sais-qui et de Malefoy. Mais comme l'a stipulé le directeur je n'ai pas le choix, c'est ainsi et pas autrement mais ne t'attends pas à ce que je devienne ami avec toi.

-- Je ne suis pas à la botte de Voldemort (sursaut général), et je suis encore moins sous les ordres de Malefoy. Donc commencez à faire connaissance!!!

Les maraudeurs le regardèrent essayant de mesurer le degré de confiance possible chez le nouveau et ils se retrouvèrent seulement face à un garçon aux sentiments de glace. James et Sirius se tournèrent vers Remus pour avoir des explications mais ce dernier haussa les épaules signe qu'il n'en savait pas plus qu'eux. Finalement tout le monde commença à se présenter, racontant les anecdotes qu'ils avaient avec le quidditch, les amis qu'ils avaient, les matières qu'ils appréciaient et enfin bref tout. Puis ce fut au tour d'Harry.

-- Donc comme beaucoup le savent je suis angelus... commença Harry.

-- Angelus comment?? interrompit Sirius.

-- Cela ne vous regarde pas répliqua froidement Harry, ainsi comme je le disais je joue au quidditch depuis que j'ai 11ans où je faisais partie de l'équipe de mon école. Je n'ai perdu qu'un seul match pendant toutes ces années et les circonstances de cette défaite sont loin d'être sympathique. Enfin bon bref je sais jouer en temps qu'attrapeur et en tant que batteur. A vrai dire je n'ai jamais essayé non plus les autres postes.

-- Ça ça peut être un atout envisagea James qui écoutait attentivement.

-- Donc moi mes cours préférés: bah pour le moment je sais pas trop, j'aime bien le prof de potion (il sourit à la perspective de ce qu'il venait de dire, si quelques années auparavant il aurait clamé qu'il aimait les cours à Severus il aurait traité les gens de fous), Mc Go est pas mal non plus. la prof de DCFM est un peu bizarre on dirait qu'elle croit que personne peut lui résister mais franchement il y a mieux.

-- Je crois que tu es le premier homme à ne pas être tombé dans le poteau s'écria joyeusement nawaelle pendant que tout les autres garçons rougissaient. Elle a des gènes de vélanes et elle arrive à avoir en quelques sortes un pouvoir sur tous les hommes, c'est pour ça que normalement il n'y a aucun problème dans ses cours.

-- Bof coté beauté j'ai vu mieux avoua Harry, genre la petite fille au dirlo, elle est magnifique.

-- Tu sais que c'est une gryffondor au moins et que tu es un serpentard?? s'interrogea le pouffsouffle qui s'appelait Chris

-- Et alors vos guéguerres enfantines entre vos deux maisons ne m'intéressent pas, je sais trouver la beauté là où elle est, point final. Vous savez quand vous vivez à l'extérieur il y a autres choses que pouffsouffle, serpentard, gryffondor et serdaigle. Rien n'est blanc et rien n'est noir, tout n'est qu'une décomposition de gris. Chaque personne à une part d'ombre à l'intérieur d'elle, Des fois elle se développe et des fois elle surgit seulement de temps en temps. Bon là on s'éloigne du sujet.

-- T'es bizarre toi souffla James.

-- C'est drôle c'est la deuxième fois que l'on me dit ça aujourd'hui. Bon sinon quoi dire d'autre, en camarade j'aime bien Severus il est sympa...

-- Servilo s'étouffa Sirius, mais c'est un futur mangemort...

-- Ça c'est ce que vous croyez réagit immédiatement Harry piqué au vif. Franchement vous êtes puérils, il m'a raconté seulement deux, trois trucs que vous lui avez faits et je trouve ça enfantin Vous avez jamais pensé que c'est vous qui les poussiez à devenir des mangemorts. A force de pousser les gens à bouts vous allez finir par les faire aller au bout et malheureusement des fois il n'y aucune façon de revenir en arrière. Pour Malefoy, lui c'est mort, il est mangemort et le restera. Mais ne mettez pas Severus au même titre que ces gens dépourvu d'âme. Toi black si j'ai tout compris ta famille entière est tournée vers la magie noire mais pourtant toi tu es du coté de la lumière. Potter qui a son père chef des aurors t'as laissé une chance, alors laissez aussi leur chance aux autres. Moi je n'ai rien d'autres à dire, je sais ce que j'ai à faire pour m'entraîner et je vais aller le faire

Lorsque Harry eut passé la porte, il n'y eut qu'un grand silence, puis timidement la serdaigle déclara:

-- Je crois qu'il est un peu à part des autres serpentards celui là.

-- Tu as peut-être raison souffla nawaëlle. Et lui aussi n'a peut-être pas tout à fait tord. Décidément l'année commence sur les chapeaux de roues, entre maya et lui.

-- Moi ce qui m'énerve avec ce mec s'emporta Remus c'est que j'arrive pas du tout à le cerner, je ne le connais pas et pourtant je ne peux pas m'empêcher de lui faire confiance. Il a une puissance magique assez faramineuse, et elle s'est plus que ressentit ce matin en DCFM.

-- Je sais pas admit le capitaine.

-- On pourrait leur accorder le bénéfice du doute supposa d'une voix timide la serdaigle, après tout lors des sélections il a aidé un garçon de ma maison qui d'ailleurs nous a raconté qu'il était hyper sympa.

-- Après tous les moldus disent bien l'habit de fait pas le moine récita posément le pouffsouffle avant de rougir face aux cinq regards qui le fixaient surpris. Oui bon c'est mon père qui le dit toujours. Il est policier et il dit toujours que parfois le criminel recherché est celui que l'on croirait le moins susceptible de l'être.

-- Tu es d'origine moldu? s'étonna Sirius.

-- Non moitié, moitié, ma mère est une sorcière.

-- Il serait peut-être temps d'aller s'entraîner un peu que je vois comment nos nouveaux coéquipiers bougent.

Tous acquiescèrent et rentrèrent sur le terrain les maraudeurs cherchèrent le serpentard des yeux et le virent faire un piqué aussi abrupte que celui de la veille mais sauf que la il avait les yeux bandés. James regarda dans les tribunes et vit Lily et Maya baguettes en main prête à intervenir.

-- Il est pas seulement bizarre ce mec il est malade souffla Sirius.

Soudain un sort le toucha et tous se tournèrent vers bibine qui tenait sa baguette. Néanmoins ce sort qui à l'origine devait sûrement aider le serpentard sembla plus le déstabiliser qu'autre chose étant donné qu'il se le prit de plein fouet et lui fit perdre l'équilibre. Il tomba sur le sol et roula dans l'herbe. Il resta un moment allongé essayant de remettre ses esprits dans l'ordre. L'équipe de quidditch se précipita vers lui de même que la professeur. Ils l'entourèrent essayant de savoir si il était gravement blessé ou pas. Ils furent poussé assez rudement sur le coté par Maya qui arrivait des tribunes. Les maraudeurs regardèrent la petite fille de Dumbledore et la virent se jeter sur le coté du serpentard et commencer à vérifier si il avait quelque chose de casser.

-- Mon dieu qu'est ce que tu cours vite s'étouffa Lily en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

Harry papillonna des yeux avant de les refermer, ça faisait depuis longtemps qu'il n'avait pas pris de coup comme ça. A vrai dire depuis que son entraînement avec Genzo avait fini. Il entendit autour de lui des gens parlés, puis quelqu'un le toucher. Il essaya de se concentrer et se remémora un peu ce qui c'était passé. Il avait tenté de repousser encore une fois les limites de ses sens, mais un sort l'avait percuté et avait cassé sa concentration. Il s'était mis imperceptiblement à paniquer et c'est ça qui lui avait fait foncé droit dans le poteau ou plutôt droit contre le sol. Grognant contre celui qui avait lancé le sort et encore plus contre lui-même pour s'être laissé avoir. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit Maya au dessus de lui en train de vérifier qu'il n'avait rien de casser. Il y avait également les joueurs de quidditch ainsi que madame bibine. Un léger sourire étira ses lèvres.

-- C'est bon il n'a pas l'air d'avoir quelque chose de casser expliqua Maya aux autres qui soufflèrent de soulagement.

Face à ce soupir commun tous se regardèrent surpris: depuis quand est-ce qu'ils s'inquiétaient pour un serpentard. Ils virent le nouveau ouvrir les yeux et sourire légèrement. C'était la première fois qu'ils le voyaient aussi naturel, sans ce masque qui cachait tout le temps ses sentiments. Il leva le bras et posa sa main sur la joue de maya qui frissonna à son contact.

-- Je ne savais pas qu'il y avait de telle ange en enfer souffla-t-il.

-- Angelus regarde moi se reprit Maya qui savait qu'elle ne devait pas céder, tu as mal quelque part?

Il fit semblant d'être encore un peu dans le pâté jusqu'à ce qu'elle l'aide à se redresser légèrement.

-- Ça va? demanda nawaëlle.

-- Ouais grogna-t-il avec une fausse mauvaise humeur. Je peux savoir qui est le crétin qui a balancé ce putain de sort????

Il regarda tous ses coéquipiers et bizarrement tous regardèrent la prof qui semblait gênée. Il souffla désespérément et se releva avec difficulté.

-- C'est bon laissé tomber c'est pas grave, c'est pas le premier coup que j'ai eu et ce ne sera sûrement pas le dernier.

Il fit quelques pas pour retrouver un peu chaque sensation de son corps et très vite il se dit qu'il aurait mieux valu faire appelle à Mizonard pendant la chute. Il vit du coin de l'oeil Maya, Nawaelle, Lily, la serdaigle et la prof suivrent ses pas comme si elles s'attendaient à ce qu'il s'effondre d'une minute à l'autre.

-- C'est bon pas besoin de me mater comme ça, je ne vais pas m'écrouler je ne suis pas fait en sucre.

-- Mais t'es malade s'insurgea Lily, tu as vu la chute que tu as fait???

-- Pourquoi est-ce que vous vous en souciez après tout je ne suis qu'un serpentard!! souleva Harry. Et d'après vos dires les serpentards sont tous des mangemorts. Et selon moi la place des mangemorts est six pieds sous terre. Il faudrait savoir ce que vous voulez courageux gryffondor.

Face à cette boutade dont personne ne s'attendait, aucun mot ne fut prononcé. Soupirant Harry reprit la parole.

-- Bon maintenant on reprend l'entraînement.

-- HORS DE QUESTION intervint Mayaween, tu dois avoir des contusions assez importantes au niveau de ta colonne tu dois te reposer et ne pas forcer dessus.

-- Il faut s'entraîner rétorqua harry.

-- La séance de quidditch est annulée pour aujourd'hui intervint madame Bibine qui reprenait peu à peu terre. Allez vous changer, tant qu'à vous monsieur Angelus, je suis désolée pour avoir lancer ce sort mais éviter de faire de telle chose à l'avenir. Mademoiselle Dumbledore occupez vous de Monsieur Angelus et au moindre problème je vous charge de l'emmener à l'infirmerie. Je vais aller avertir le directeur de cet incident.

-- Néanmoins le stade, hors entraînement de quidditch, reste en libre service, donc je peux rester pour m'entraîner nargua Harry avec un sourire cynique comme il en avait désormais l'habitude.

-- Bien sur et la marmotte elle met la chocogrenouille dans la boite rétorqua Maya. Allez avance et va prendre ta douche!!!

-- Je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi s'insurgea faussement Harry que ce duel verbal amusait.

-- Ah oui mais je peux très bien te l'obliger affirma maya qui ne voulait pas en démordre non plus.

-- Tu ne vas pas m'obliger ricana harry.

Tous les autres regardèrent les deux étudiants se chicaner. Ils avaient tous pensé que l'intervention de Bibine aurait réduit au silence le nouveau mais ce n'était pas le cas. Il ne voulait pas en démordre. Ils étaient plus qu'étonnés de voir le nouveau semblé soudain si humain, contre malefoy dès qu'il envoyait une boutade il paraissait comme programmer comme un robot. Mais là il semblait vraiment s'amuser comme un garçon de leur age.

-- Oh si je pourrais bien t'obliger....

-- Tu vas faire quoi? Me lancer un imperium??

-- Tu veux voir rétorqua maya avec un sourire mauvais.

-- Je m'en moque je pourrais le contrer mais si je me venge tu risques après d'en subir les foudres.

-- Allez je commence à en avoir marre avance finit Maya en lui appuyant sur le dos pour le faire avancé.

-- Hey ça fait mal s'insurgea-t-il.

-- C'est le but espèce de chochotte.

Les autres les regardèrent s'éloigner toujours en se disputant. Puis Remus émit un petit rire:

-- On a finalement trouvé comment mater le nouveau!!!

-- Je crois que j'aurais tout vu dans ma carrière souffla la prof en commençant à partir: une gryffondor avec un serpentard. Je plains vraiment le caractère des enfants.

-- Faut pas commencer à dire ça s'étonna James, ils se connaissent depuis moins de 48heures.

-- Que veux-tu c'est l'amour mais si ils sont aussi têtus et bornés que vous: Lily et toi, on est pas prêt de les marier finalisa Sirius qui repartait vers les vestiaires en compagnie de Nawaëlle qui riait bien.

Il ne resta bientôt que Lily et James aussi rouge l'un que l'autre, n'osant pas fixer autre chose que la pointe de leurs chaussures.

-- Tu vas pas rester toute seule dans le froid intervint finalement James au bout d'un moment. Viens nous attendre dans le salon des vestiaires c'est assez sympa ce qu'ils ont fait.

-- Avec plaisir James dit-elle en le suivant.

Cependant ni l'un ni l'autre ne se rendit compte qu'il faisait encore plus de 20 degré dehors. Ils marchèrent en silence et émirent un léger rire en entendant Maya et Angelus s'insulter à nom d'oiseau.

-- Mais c'est pas possible ça, tu es encore plus têtue qu'un âne s'insurgea maya

-- Oh on dirait que cette chère petite Dumbledore est a cours de nom d'oiseaux, tu te ramollis depuis tout à l'heure.

Maya souffla désespérément du moins c'est ce qui sembla aux autres.

-- Pourquoi tu ne veux pas lui montrer ton dos demanda James qui rentrait dans la salle avec lily.

-- Bon d'accord admit Harry en se concentrant en même temps pour essayer de minimiser son tatouage, mais il savait qu'il ne pourrait pas le faire partir intégralement , après tout c'était une puissante magie qui l'avait ancré en lui et il ne la maîtrisait pas suffisamment pour la faire disparaître.

Il se leva du fauteuil où il s'était littéralement vautré, et enleva le haut de son uniforme de Quidditch. Une fois torse nu il se tourna vers maya qui arborait un joyeux sourire de vainqueur.

-- Mademoiselle est-elle contente ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux que je fasse encore ? Que j'enlève mon pantalon ? demanda Harry complètement blasé.

-- Bah à vrai dire je ne serais pas contre mais tu ne t'es pas fait mal à la jambe je veux juste vérifier que tu n'as aucune vertèbre déplacée ou même endommagée. Alors tu vas poser ton joli petit cul sur cette chaise et essayé de ne pas bouger.

Il s'exécuta et elle se mit à sa tache, elle vérifiait rigoureusement qu'il n'y avait aucune problème sur le dos de son amant, et elle faisait exprès de faire des légères caresses juste pour voir comment Harry se contrôlerait. Elle leva les yeux et vit qu'il y avait encore James et Lily devant eux.

-- James tu devrais aller te changer les autres y sont déjà allés, j'ai bientôt fini de vérifier le dos de cet imbécile.

Harry qui avait les yeux fermés en rouvrit un et déclara.

-- Si j'étais vous mademoiselle Dumbledore, j'éviterais de traiter les autres pour ce que je suis. Aïe, mais vous êtes malade s'insurgea-t-il de douleur.

-- Oh excusez moi, j'ai pas fait exprès rétorqua Maya d'une voix pas du tout crédible.

-- Je ne savais pas que tu t'y connaissais en médecine Maya, intervint Lily pour éviter que la bataille ne recommence. Tu veux devenir medicomage plus tard ?

-- Je ne sais pas avoua Maya d'un air vraiment sincère, je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire, enfin si une partie de mon avenir est déjà tout tracé et j'en suis des plus heureuse, mais c'est pour le reste que je ne sais pas. Si la guerre continue à se renforcer, je vais me battre, si la guerre se finit je soignerais les blessés, et si on ne veut pas de moi, je retournerais là où je me sens chez moi.

-- Et tu habites où ? Ce sera dommage que tu coupes le contact avec nous !!

-- Tu vois déjà cette éventualité, alors tu penses que la guerre va bientôt cessé, et qu'on aura pas besoin de moi rigola légèrement Maya avant de déclarer à Harry. Angelus tu peux aller te changer ça ne sert à rien de rester là à t'endormir je ne te ferais pas de massage, je t'ai tout remis en place.

-- Oh Merci j'ai juste le droit de me faire martyriser j'ai pas le droit au massage qui suit, c'est de l'arnaque cette infirmerie.

-- Et moi je suis pas rémunéré alors bouge ton popotin et va t'habiller.

Le jeune homme se leva en bougonnant puis se dit qu'il avait surtout besoin d'une bonne douche froide. Maya, elle, alla s'asseoir sur le canapé à coté de Lily en attendant tous les autres.

-- Alors on en était où ? demanda la Dumbledore.

-- T'as vu comment il est bien foutu ce mec s'exclama enfin librement la rouquine. On doit être bien blottie contre lui. En plus son tatouage dans le dos est bizarre, on dirait le lion de gryffondor et le serpent de serpentard.

-- Oui si tu le dis laissa échapper maya qui intérieurement acquiesçait vigoureusement à propos des bras de son fiancé. Mais dis-donc James va être jaloux.

-- Pourquoi il serait jaloux ?

-- Bah il est raide dingue de toi alors ça ne fait jamais plaisir quand on voit la personne qu'on aime en reluquer un autre.

-- Ça c'est ce qu'il dit mais ce n'est qu'une mauvaise plaisanterie qu'il dit à tout le monde et tu ne peux pas savoir comment c'est vexant et humiliant de savoir ça. Les autres le croit mais moi il m'a fait pendant des années des blagues douteuses alors franchement son baratin j'en crois pas un mot.

-- D'après moi ses sentiments ont l'air sincère mais je ne le connais pas assez pour te dire tout ça. Et franchement là je ne sais même plus quelle opinion je peux me faire de vous, j'ai l'impression qu'en deux jours j'ai vu le pire et le meilleur. C'est assez déstabilisant.

-- Toi aussi tu es bizarre pour nous rétorqua Lily, tu nous a fait plus la morale depuis que t'es arrivé que Mc Gonagall nous l'a fait en 7 ans. Tu as l'air d'avoir beaucoup vécu.

-- Pour t'avouer la vérité il y a encore trois ans j'étais une petite fille capricieuse qui avait tout ce qu'elle pouvait rêver de posséder à quelques choses prêt bien sur. J'avais le pouvoir, le statut, et un jour tout a été bouleversé : j'ai sauvé la vie à quelqu'un. Pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis sentie complète et je voulais aider les autres. Ma mère l'a très mal pris et nous nous sommes séparés avec de très mauvais rapports, et j'ai suivi mon chemin comme elle, elle s'efforce de suivre le sien. Mais cette année est un peu spéciale, Albus m'a demandé de venir ici pour en quelques sortes être en sécurité. Etre la petite fille de Dumbledore n'apporte pas que des privilèges.

-- Pourquoi tu ne viendrais pas dans le dortoir un soir juste pour qu'on apprenne à faire vraiment connaissance ? demanda Lily.

-- Je ne sais pas je ne me sens pas bien quand je suis avec les autres dans le dortoir mais je te promets que je réfléchirais à ta proposition, et oublie pas je connais le mot de passe je pourrais rentré sans problème.

-- Tu sais ça m'a fait plaisir de papoter avec toi admit Lily en souriant.

Maya lui retourna son sourire et elles attendirent en silence que les autres reviennent. Bien sur Sirius arriva en grande esclandre et firent pouffer les deux filles de rire. Mais alors qu'il leur faisait un sourire charmeur Nawaelle arriva par derrière et le frappa légèrement de sa batte. Il laissa échapper un aïe et lui fit les yeux doux pour se faire pardonner. Finalement ils furent presque tous réunit et il ne manquait qu'Angelus. Cela parut bizarre à tout le monde mais ils l'attendirent quand même d'ailleurs quand ce dernier pénétra dans la salle il fut légèrement surpris de les voir tous ici.

-- Qu'est ce que vous faites encore là, avec le canari ? demanda Harry vraiment surpris.

-- Je ne suis pas un canari espèce de paon, s'offusqua la princesse.

-- Oh excusez moi très chère !! Tu préfères la bécasse ?

-- T'es qu'un sale corbeau qui mitraille tout du regard tout le temps.

-- C'est bon temps mort intervint James, on t'a attendu Angelus simplement parce que nous formons tous une équipe que nous le voulions ou non et puis ce n'est pas drôle de faire le chemin tout seul.

-- On a juste eu pitié de toi recommença maya alors qu'ils commençaient tous à marcher en direction du château.

Et ce fut le déclic pour que le vocabulaire spécialisé dans les animaux et surtout les oiseaux, refasse surface. Les autres poussèrent un soupir d'exaspération avant de se mettre à rire légèrement et de parler entre eux de cette première séance de quidditch qui n'en était pas vraiment une. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall d'entrée ils virent un groupe de fille dont une se détacha, elle était toute timide et s'avança prudemment vers eux, une légère rougeur sur les joues. Les maraudeurs soufflèrent d'exaspération et Nawaëlle déclara silencieusement à l'oreille de Maya.

-- Elle, c'est Sandy richardson, celle dont je t'ai parlé tout à l'heure en potion.

-- Oh fut tout ce que répondit Maya qui imaginait déjà comment elle allait tuer la pauvre fille.

La pauvre fille en question se posa devant Harry qui souleva un sourcil en signe qu'il ne savait pas qui était la jeune fille ni ce qu'elle venait faire en face de lui.

-- Euhh Angelus, je peux te parler un moment s'il te plait ? demanda la serdaigle d'une voix fluette et timide

-- Et si cela ne me plait point de me séparer de mes coéquipiers, tu peux le dire devant eux, ils retiendront sans doute mieux ce que tu as à me dire que moi.

-- Je voulais savoir si tu ne voulais pas qu'on aille se balader tous les deux dans le parc, j'aime beaucoup ce que tu as fait à malefoy et …

-- C'est bon abrège, et dis franchement ce que tu as à dire s'exaspéra le jeune homme.

La jeune fille sursauta, comment cet homme osait-il lui parler ainsi, elle, la fille désirée de tout le château, enfin presque.

-- Tu n'as rien d'autre à dire cassa Harry, alors je te réponds, non je ne veux pas aller dans le parc avec toi, et je ne veux rien avoir à faire avec toi, j'ai pas besoin d'avoir un perruche en plus du canari.

-- Autruche s'offusqua la serdaigle

-- Mon dieu elle est sourde aussi, s'inquiéta faussement Harry, j'ai dit perruche et pas autruche.

Il se tourna vers maya qui était prête à lui sauter à la gorge suite au canari, un sourire étira ses lèvres et il continua dans ce sens.

-- Tu sais canari j'ai beaucoup apprécié cette échange spirituel avec toi ce soir !!! Bon sur ce je vais dans la salle commune de serpentard histoire de dire bonjour à ce cher Malefoy et voir si ces mignonnes petites oreilles sont redevenues normales.

Il tourna les talons et se dirigea vraiment dans la salle commune des verts et argents dans l'espoir de retrouver quand même Severus : le repas ne serait que dans une heure. Quand il arriva dans l'antre de serpentard il repéra immédiatement le jeune Rogue devant la cheminée et il alla se poser vers lui.

-- Hello Sev, ça te dérange pas si je t'appelle Sev parce que Severus c'est trop long pour moi ?

-- Euhh non hésita Severus surpris par cette arrivée, mais tu fais quoi ici tu ne devais pas avoir entraînement de quidditch ?

-- Je me suis fais virer de l'équipe répondit simplement le jeune Potter.

-- Quoi !!!

-- C'est bon je rigole, on va dire qu'il y a eu un petit accident sur la pelouse, j'ai tenté quelque chose et je suis tombé et comme ils croient que j'ai besoin de repos on a reporté l'entraînement. Et après y'a l'autre perruche dont je me souviens plus le nom mais qui était à serdaigle qui voulait faire un tour avec moi. Ahlala que d'aventures je te jure.

Le jeune Severus sourit légèrement devant l'air si découragé de son camarade ? ami ?

-- Tu sais que tu es mieux quand tu souris et puis pourquoi tu n'en profites pas pour faire tomber toutes les filles à tes pieds ?

-- Ça ne m'intéresse pas c'est tout et puis vu l'opinion qu'ils ont tous de moi ce sera dur.

-- Oublies pas demain y'a plein de nouveau qui débarque et aussi des nouvelles qui n'auront aucun préjugés.

-- Si tu le dis, bon demain on a à nouveau cour de DCFM tu veux venir ou tu vas le faire sauter ?

-- Je vais venir pardi je sens que je vais bien m'amuser dans ce cours !!!!

Ils parlèrent ainsi de tout et de rien pendant plus d'une bonne heure avant qu'ils ne se rendent compte qu'il était l'heure de manger. Ils se levèrent et partirent vers la grande salle tout en parlant de potions. Harry était heureux il faisait peu à peu connaissance avec Severus qu'il ne considérait pas comme juste la version plus jeune de Severus, mais comme un nouvel ami sur qui il pourrait compter en cas de problème. Ils s'assirent tranquillement jusqu'à ce qu'un petit première année s'approche timidement de lui.

-- Excusez moi Monsieur commença-t-il.

-- Ah non si tu m'appelles Monsieur je te t'excuse pas, je m'appelle Angelus rétorqua Harry avec un sourire. Et déstresse je ne vais pas te manger sauf si tu t'appelles malefoy et que tu as rajeuni dans ce cas là je te dis de partir et très vite.

-- Je m'appelle Jonatan, et on m'a dit que tu étais très fort en DCFM et j'ai pas compris le cours d'aujourd'hui, je ne veux pas prendre de retard sur les autres.

-- Tu sais quoi Jon, je t'expliquerais après dîner si tu veux, j'irais dans la salle commune. Je suis sur qu'il n'y aura pas malefoy, le pauvre il est bloqué à l'infirmerie parce qu'il a pris une subite envie de manger des carottes.

Severus éclata de rire et le jeune homme le remercia en riant également. Harry toujours aussi calme se replongea dans son assiette. Finalement les serpentards n'étaient pas plus mauvais que les autres.

Après dîner il tint sa promesse et retrouva le jeune garçon qui était accompagné de presque toute sa classe qui n'avait pas compris. Il souffla désespérément et leur expliqua avec patience et douceur tout le cours. Cela ne lui prit pas bien longtemps car il s'agissait simplement d'un petit sort de base qu'il maîtrisait depuis très longtemps. Il poussa un peu plus le sujet et sourit en se rendant compte qu'il empiétait sur les plates bandes de la professeur et qu'elle allait encore lui crier dessus. Il regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était déjà 19h45. Il se redressa sur sa chaise et déclara aux enfants.

-- Bon je vous laisse j'ai des choses à finir pour demain, et ne vous inquiétez pas si vous ne comprenez pas le reste demander à Severus il se fera un plaisir de vous aider.

-- Mais s'offusqua Severus.

-- Oh allez tu ne vas pas faire ton timide, je dois y aller je sens que Malefoy va pas tarder à arriver et je ne suis pas d'humeur pour me le faire. Et je sais que tu aimes la défense alors il n'y aura pas de problème.

Il se dirigea vers le passage qui menait à l'extérieur et déclara d'une voix froide et forte :

-- Je vous salue bien bas, amis serpentards.

Soudain une fumée l'entoura et une explosion retentit, puis il disparut il n'était plus là. Tous les serpentards regardèrent étonnés là où se trouvait auparavant Angelus. Puis tous les « non-mangemorts » se mirent à rire en entendant quelqu'un tousser comme si il venait de se faire asphyxié. Puis le calme revint avant que tous ne se rende compte que c'était la première fois depuis des années qu'ils riaient tous ensemble sans aucunes moqueries. Décidément cette année rien ne sera plus comme avant.

Harry une fois qu'il eut respiré un peu d'air pur se mit à courir pour arriver le plus vite possible à sa chambre. Il pouvait bien sur transplaner mais c'était trop dangereux, sa couverture pouvait tomber mais personne ne devait découvrir ses pouvoirs avant l'heure. Il pénétra dans le salon et se rendit compte que maya n'était pas encore là. Mais à peine eut-il finit de penser ça qu'il se fit éjecté par la porte qui s'ouvrait en grand.

-- Oh mon cœur je suis désolée s'excusa Maya en s'agenouillant à coté de lui. En plus ton dos doit encore te faire mal.

-- Je suis sur qu'avec un petit bisou ça irait vite mieux demanda Harry.

Après avoir lever les yeux au ciel la princesse ne se le fit pas prier deux fois avant d'embrasser son compagnon qui en profita pour l'enlacer et la faire se coller contre lui. Quand ils se séparèrent ils se regardèrent dans les yeux sans parler, puis se relevant Harry déclara malicieusement :

-- Allez mon canari, faut aller chercher notre petit cœur chez Estella et Andrew.

-- Mais c'est pas vrai tu vas pas m'appeler mon canari tout le temps quand même ? s'insurgea Maya.

Harry ne dit rien et prit la poudre de cheminette pour se retrouver chez ses « grands-parents ». Il arriva dans le salon qui était vide et fut rejoint par Maya. Ils s'étonnèrent de ne trouver personne et commencèrent à partir à l'étage. Ils croisèrent au passage Andrew qui semblait soulagé de les voir arriver.

-- Ah enfin je commençais à désespérer !!!

-- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Harry qui avait un mauvais pressentiment.

-- On a eu un petit problème avec Elysia souffla piteusement Andrew.

-- Quoi s'insurgèrent les deux parents.

Rassuré vous il n'y a rien de grave, le problème est qu'un ami à nous est apparu par poudre de cheminette tout à l'heure et il rate toujours ses atterrissages. Ely a commencé à avoir peur parce qu'il grognait (il s'était fait mal à la jambe), et comme on a mis un peu de temps à arriver, sa magie s'est déclanché et elle a détruit la moitié du salon en expulsant mon ami par la porte du salon, et après elle est parti se cacher dans une salle et on arrive pas à l'en faire sortir.

-- Mais pourtant le salon … s'étonna Harry.

-- Loxian et les autres elfes ont tous remis en place, ce n'est pas bien grave, mais la petite croit qu'elle a fait une grosse bêtise et que maintenant nous la détestons du coup elle veut pas sortir de la pièce des ancêtres.

-- C'est sur qu'il va falloir commencer à lui apprendre à se servir de sa magie soupira Harry

-- Mais tu n'y penses pas elle n'a que deux ans s'étonna Andrew.

-- Oui mais si on ne le fait pas, ça continuera en s'empirant. Il ne faut pas oublier qu'elle a hérité de la magie des Potter associé à la magie des amazones. Déjà lorsque j'étais petit je maîtrisais mal ma magie, j'avais réussi à transplaner à même pas 6ans alors imagine les dégâts qu'elle pourrait faire. Il ne faut pas qu'une chose pareille se reproduise aussi bien pour elle que pour vous. La puissance mal maîtrisée peut devenir une arme meurtrière, à ton avis pourquoi je n'utilise jamais toute ma puissance ??

-- D'accord tu as raison admit le Potter qui n'en revenait pas que son petit fils ait pu transplaner à 6ans.

Ils arrivèrent rapidement devant la pièce où était assise Estella qui parlait doucement à travers la pièce avec un homme assez embarrassé à coté d'elle.

-- Allez ma puce, je te promets qu'on ne te grondera pas, il faut que tu sortes maintenant !!!

Harry et Maya n'entendirent qu'un sanglot et cela leur déchira le cœur.

-- Mon cœur vas-y chuchota Maya à son fiancé.

Il acquiesça et transplana dans la salle des ancêtres. Comme la salle était sombre il eut du mal à repérer sa fille, mais les sanglots étouffés de celle-ci le guida rapidement à elle. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'elle, et dès qu'elle le vit elle se jeta dans ses bras en pleurant toutes les larmes de son petit corps.

-- Chut ma puce, ce que tu as fait n'est pas grave…

-- Siiiii j'ai habimé les zolies foteuil à mami stela, et j'ai fait bobo au monsieur tout noir. Z'ai été michante.

Il lui caressa le dos pour la décontracter et attendit que ses pleurs cessent. Puis doucement il la réconforta…

-- Quand un sorcier est petit il lui arrive souvent ce genre de choses ma puce, moi quand j'ai été petit j'ai transformé les cheveux de ma tata en bleu. On peut travailler ensemble si tu veux et je t'aiderais à te contrôler pour ne plus que tu refasses ce genre de choses. Pour aujourd'hui ce n'est pas grave, le salon est à nouveau comme neuf, et le monsieur va bien. Tu leur diras que tu es désolée et je suis sur qu'ils te pardonneront d'accord.

-- Vi apa approuva la petite en reniflant bruyamment, ze t'aime apa.

-- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ti cœur,viens on va rejoindre tout le monde maintenant.

Il la prit dans ses bras et au moment où il allait sortir son regard se posa sur l'arbre généalogique, il vit avec stupeur qu'il y avait une photo de lui, maya et Elysia au bas de l'arbre et cela lui arracha un sourire. Cette pièce était magique. Il remonta dans l'arbre pour voir ses grand parents puis ses arrière grands parents et ses arrière arrière grands parents, et ses arrière arrière arrière grands parents, et les arrière arrière arrière arrière grands parents, et arrière arrière arrière arrière arrière grands parents, puis ses…. GRYFFONDOR !!

Il ferma les yeux et les ouvrit à nouveau, il rêvait ce n'était pas possible, il voyait bien écrit Gryffondor. Il sortit de la salle et tendit la fillette à Maya qui s'inquiétait et retourna dans la salle. Il fit apparaître ses ailes et toucha le portrait d'un certain Guilbert Gryffondor, comme il l'avait découvert pour lui pendant l'été la biographie apparut, et il fit ainsi en remontant de plus en plus, la salle ne semblait pas avoir de plafond et enfin il arriva à celui qui hantait son esprit depuis qu'il avait vu le nom : Godric Gryffondor. Il resta deux minutes à regarder le portrait de cet homme qui pour un temps représentait l'effigie de sa maison. Il sursauta quand il vit apparaître Andrew à coté de lui, il se tenait sur une plaque qui volait.

-- Si il y a une photo de gryffondor ici, c'est que … commença Harry

-- Oui les Potter sont les héritiers de Godric gryffondor, c'est ce qui nous donne autant d'autorité sur le monde de la magie. Au travers des années les noms des ancêtres se sont perdus, tout le monde nous respecte mais plus personne ne sait pourquoi !! Tu ne le savais pas ??

-- Non je l'ai découvert tout à l'heure….


	74. Amis d’autres contrées ! Bienvenue

Bonjour à tous ^^ Bonne année !!! Bonne santéééééé (moi ça commence mal j'ai le dos bloqué vive les sciatiques mdr)

Alors voila un nouveau chapitre mais avant ça j'ai quelque chose à répondre à une revieuweuse du nom de MalaikaNina : Attendre d'être au chapitre 53 pour juger il y a un poil de quoi rire. Je prends bien tes remarques malgré ce que tu pourras penser même si je pense que tu ne liras pas ce message car tu as du t'arrêter de la lire.

J'ai commencé cette fic il y a prêt de 5ans et oui les persos ont évolué de façon OOC. Ils ont évolué comme ça parce que j'ai voulu les faire évolué comme ça. Tu pourras me dire « oui mais JK Rowling…. », mais je m'en fiche de JK Rowling, je ne touche pas d'argent sur cette fic alors je pense qu'elle n'a pas son mot à dire. Cette fic est signée Miliana et pas JK Rowling.

Maintenant attaquons sur ce que tu disais : les relations avec Mione et Ron. Par défaut je n'ai déjà jamais pu m'encadrer le rouquin dans tous les bouquins, il fait tache mais bon chacun choisi ce qu'il veut. As-tu déjà vécu des simples horreurs dans ta vie qui ont fait que tu voulais simplement que tout s'arrête, que tu n'as qu'une envie : tourner toutes les pages de ce qui c'est passé. Crois moi dans ce genre de cas, il n'y a qu'une chose à faire c'est tout tourné et malheureusement après tu ne penses qu'aux mauvais cotés de cette période là de ta vie.

Ma fic commence comme ça, Harry veut tout oublié, il est à bout de nerf il veut juste oublier, et il a pas eu le temps de faire le point sur son passé, il veut se concentrer sur son but. Il n'a pas pu prendre le recul nécessaire. Mais le but d'une fic est de le faire évoluer n'est-ce pas. Alors comme pour un film il faut parfois attendre la fin avant de juger.

Il est vrai que ma fic n'a maintenant plus vraiment rien à voir avec les Hp de JK Rowling à part les noms et les lieux tels Poudlard, le chemin de traverse.

Donc si ça rassure tout le monde, mes persos sont OOC et j'en suis fière comme ça il s'agit de MES persos. Et je sais également que cette fic ne plait pas à tous le monde et HEUREUSEMENT !!! je fais cette histoire pour des gens qui se dise « cool un nouveau chapitre ». et moi je l'écrit en me disant que ça fait plaisir à ces quelques personnes qui daigne me laisser des gentils petits mots.

Je galère pour finir cette fic mais je m'accroche, je suis une tenace. Alors si c'est pour m'entendre dire au bout de 5 ans ta fic ne vaut rien ça me faire juste rire. Si je suis là au bout de 5ans c'est bien qu'il y a des gens qui la lise encore ^^. Et toutes ces personnes je les remercie chaleureusement même si je n'ai pas le temps de faire les RAR.

Et pour finir, où cas où vous ne l'auriez pas encore remarqué je suis une grande foldingue, alors je m'amuse de peu de chose et je le fais partir en sucette alors si vous craignez un peu les trucs zarbs arrêter de lire il vaut mieux pour votre santé mentale ^^

Maintenant que tout cela est dit, je vous resouhaite une bonne année et plein de bonheur et tout ce que vous pouvez souhaiter sachant que la santé est le plus important. Bizou à tous

* * *

_**72 : Amis d'autres contrées !!! Bienvenue à Poudlard !!!!**_

Un bruit strident sortit Maya de ses songes. Etant revenus assez tard de chez les Potter, elle était fatiguée. Paresseusement elle étira son bras en espérant rencontré le corps chaud de son fiancé, mais à a place elle ne toucha que le satin des draps. Elle ouvrit les yeux subitement et constata qu'effectivement Harry n'était plus dans le lit ce qui était assez surprenant vu sa fainéantise matinale habituelle. Elle se leva et se demanda réellement où il avait bien pu passer, il ne se trouvait ni dans la salle de bain ni même dans le reste de l'appartement. Elle ne regarda même pas dans la chambre de sa fille vu qu'elle se trouvait déjà chez ses baby-sitters attitrés. La veille, la soirée avait été longue pour tout le monde, entre les excuses de la petite, les explications ancestrales de la famille Potter, les changements qu'avaient provoqués leur arrivés à savoir la non-mort de Andrew. En effet celui-ci aurait du mourir il y a de cela un an durant les vacances qui précédait la sixième année de James, mais lors de l'attaque, car il y avait bien eu une attaque, celui-ci avait été sauvé in extremis par une personne assez âgé ayant une longue barbe blanche. Ce sauveur improvisé lui avait d'ailleurs dit une chose bizarre qu'Andrew n'arrivait toujours pas à comprendre mais que Harry comprit sans aucun problème :

_Ce monde est différent, les morts doivent vivres, les traîtres doivent rester fidèles. Vous avez encore beaucoup à faire dans ce monde, vous ne pouvez pas partir celui qui vous aidera arrivera bientôt. Les temps seront durs mais il ne faut pas fléchir, après la tempête vient toujours le beau temps._

Le survivant avait tout de suite compris qu'il s'agissait de merlin.

-- Ainsi il savait dès le départ que je viendrais ici avait-il pensé sur le coup.

La soirée avait continué s'éternisant ainsi jusqu'à 2h du matin lorsque Maya avait commencé à somnoler alors qu'Elysia dormait depuis longtemps. Harry était allé coucher la petite dans sa chambre à Wish manor et ensuite l'avait prise dans ses bras pour rentrer. L'amazone s'était endormie sans demander son reste. C'est pourquoi elle se demandait encore comment il avait fait pour se lever si tôt. Le réveil se remit à sonner la faisant sortir de ses pensées.

-- Zut je vais être en retard si je continue.

Elle se prépara sachant que de toute manière elle le retrouverait bientôt. Elle jeta dans son sac de cours ses affaires de défenses et de soin aux créatures magiques et se précipita à l'extérieur. Pour une fois quand elle pénétra dans la grande salle elle était de loin d'être l'une des premières, il ne devait manquer que quelques personnes pour que le compte soit bon. Elle alla vers Albus pour le saluer et ce dernier lui fit les gros yeux de façon paternelle en lui disant qu'elle était en retard.

-- Allons Albus ne soyez pas aussi stricte envers elle, elle ne peut pas tous les matins être dans la Grande Salle avant ses condisciples.

-- Merci Professeur Mc Gonagall répondit Maya avec un petit sourire candide.

-- Allez va manger avant de vraiment te mettre en retard souffla Albus avant de boire un peu de thé.

La jeune fille rit sincèrement avant de rejoindre les maraudeurs, elle les salua tous chaleureusement, rentrant même dans le jeu charmeur de Sirius. Elle parvint même à le faire rougir ce qui fit rire les autres : son jeu venait de se retourner contre lui.

-- Alors pourquoi tu es en retard ce matin ? demanda Lily qui riait de la face boudeuse de Sirius.

-- Me suis rendormit avoua piteusement l'amazone.

-- Mais pourtant même si tu es en retard tu es impeccable, ton chignon n'a jamais un seul cheveu rebelle, pourquoi tu ne les lâches pas ?

Elle fit un sourire mystérieux, et mangea voracement sa tartine. Elle releva la tête comme tous ses condisciples lorsqu'Albus se leva pour faire une annonce.

-- Mes chers élèves je suis désolé de vous interrompre lors de votre petit déjeuner, mais je tiens à vous rappeler que les autres écoles arriveront durant l'après midi et j'espère que vous les accueillerez chaleureusement en faisant honneur à Poudlard et à votre maison, c'est pourquoi et cela contre l'avis des professeurs, je vous autorise exceptionnellement à ne pas porter vos uniformes mais des tenues assez bien habillés que l'on puisse accueillir nos invités comme il se doit : en faisant la fête. Pour les problèmes de langues ne vous inquiétez pas ils auront tous un système qui leur permettront de communiquer avec vous. Donc cet après midi tous les cours sont suspendus. Voila maintenant finissez bien votre petit déjeuner.

Cette annonce de suppression de cours fut appréciée par les élèves et surtout les maraudeurs de même que la fête. Ils discutaient ardemment de tout ce qu'ils allaient pouvoir faire dans l'après midi. Ils furent tous interrompus dans leurs discussions par la nuée d'hiboux colporteurs des courriers des élèves. Maya fut surprise lorsqu'une chouette brune se posa devant elle avec un énorme bouquet de roses. Elle les reconnut immédiatement c'était ses préférés, elle en prit une et la sentit. Elle avait une odeur enivrante qui l'hypnotisa et ce ne fut que lorsque Sarah poussa une exclamation de surprise qu'elle reprit pied.

-- Qui donc a bien pu t'envoyer ces fleurs, elles sont magnifiques !!!

Maya leva les épaules leur faisant croire qu'elle ne savait pas de qui c'était mais ses yeux étaient fixés sur Angelus qui discutait avec Severus. Il tourna rapidement la tête et lui sourit. Ce sourire avait tellement été furtif qu'elle crut un moment qu'elle avait rêvé.

-- Regardes il y a une petite carte, tu n'ouvres pas ? l'interrogea Nawaëlle.

-- Si, si je n'avais pas vu.

Elle prit la petite enveloppe et lut le petit mot : « A mon ange canarien, avec tous mes remerciements ». Un petit rire s'échappa de ses lèvres à l'incompréhension de tous ses amis, elle s'accrocha une des roses dans son chignon, mit le petit mot dans sa poche, récupéra ses fleurs et se leva. Elle se dirigea vers la table des profs et demanda à son grand père si il pouvait en prendre soin jusqu'à midi. Après elle alla du coté des serpentards et là ce fut le silence dans la grande salle, personne ne comprenait ce qu'elle faisait. Elle se pencha à coté d'Angelus et lui fit un léger baiser sur la joue.

-- Merci elles sont magnifiques.

-- Je ne suis peut-être pas très commode mais je sais être reconnaissant envers ceux qui m'ont un jour aidé canari. Alors c'est moi qui te remercie, et si j'ai le droit à un baiser à chaque fleur je t'en offre tous les jours répondit humblement Harry

-- Mais ne dit-on pas qu'il ne faut pas abusez des bonnes choses ? susurra-t-elle avant de quitter la grande salle

Angelus sourit froidement, et retourna à sa conversation avec Severus qui faisait des gros yeux face à l'échange entre son ami(?) et la gryffondor. Quelques minutes passèrent avant que tous les élèves ne se lèvent pour rejoindre leur salle de classe, faisant comme les autres les deux serpentards suivirent le mouvement. Angelus fut coupé dans la phrase qu'il disait à Severus par la voix pompeuse de Malefoy.

-- Père il s'agit de ce garçon là dont je ne cesse de vous parler.

Harry leva la tête et rencontra les yeux d'acier du père de Lucius et donc le grand père à Draco. Il leva un sourcil et toisa le blond d'un regard froid. Les autres élèves se contentèrent de regarder les deux personnes se demandant comment tout cela allait finir. Cet attroupement peu commun alerta les professeurs qui ne tardèrent à arriver.

-- Monsieur Malefoy puis-je savoir ce qui vous amène aussi tôt au sein de notre école demanda Albus avec diplomatie.

-- Il suffit Dumbledore coupa la voix froide du père Malefoy. Si je suis ici ce n'est pas de bon cœur, mais pour rétablir l'honneur bafoué de ma famille. Je souhaite non j'ordonne un renvoi disciplinaire envers ce garçon, cracha-t-il en montrant Harry du doigt.

-- Monsieur, il est très impoli de montrer les gens du doigt. Je ne vous fais point d'affront en vous montrant du doigt et en vous désignant comme un moins que rien. Je veux prendre ma défense, je n'ai jamais dénigré le nom des Malefoy, je n'ai fait que m'en prendre qu'à votre fils qui est, lui, un moins que rien.

-- Vous savez à qui vous avez à faire ??? s'insurgea le blond.

-- Ben figurez vous que non, car bien même que vous me connaissez, vous n'avez pas pris la peine de faire de même rétorqua Harry toujours aussi calme et froid.

-- Je suis Ignatus Draco Malefoy, le père de Lucius et d'après ses dires vous avez bafouez l'honneur de ma famille.

-- Messieurs un peu de calme intervint Albus.

-- Laissez professeur Dumbledore, je ne dirais rien d'autre à Monsieur Malefoy que ce que j'ai dit à son fils lorsqu'il était en train de me tabasser, les chiens faibles aboient monsieur Malefoy, les forts eux n'en ont pas besoin car ils se savent supérieurs. Maintenant je vous salue mais nous avons cours.

Harry tourna et partit en direction de la salle de cours. A peine eut-il fait deux pas qu'il entendit des cris d'horreur derrière lui, mais il était prêt il savait qu'un sort se précipitait sur lui. Il dégaina sa baguette et fit face au sort qu'il n'eut aucun mal à détourner à la grande surprise de tous. Il se précipita sur Malefoy père et passa derrière lui sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive et le désarma avant de lui chuchoter à l'oreille.

-- J'ai un message pour ton maître Voldemort, dis lui que le nouveau chef des serpentards lui envoie ses salutations et n'attends que lui pour se divertir. Il ne me fait pas peur, et vous non plus saloperie de mangemort.

Il remit sa baguette dans sa poche et reprit sa route, il entendit malefoy reprendre difficilement ses esprits et bégayer une sorte de phrase incompréhensible voulant essentiellement le traiter de fou.

-- Je ne suis pas que fou Malefoy, je peux t'envoyer rejoindre tes ancêtres que tu penses si purs quand je le veux répliqua Harry abandonnant ainsi le vouvoiement. Et maintenant tu as une bonne raison de m'en vouloir, j'emmerde les Malefoy et leur lâcheté.

Cette fois-ci il s'en alla définitivement laissant tous les sangs purs complètement choqués par les insultes qu'il venait de proférer auprès de la si grande famille des Malefoy.

Harry se posa dans la salle de défense qui était ouverte et s'installa dans le fond avec Severus. Il n'y avait que maya dans la salle qui d'ailleurs fut ravi de les voir.

-- Je commençais à me demander ce qui se passait !! Vous êtes resté bloqué dans la grande salle ???

-- Et non canari on n'est pas resté bloqué !! On a Malefoy père qui est venu nous rendre visite.

-- Oh et il est aussi détestable que son abruti de fils.

-- A ton avis rétorqua Harry avec un sourire.

-- Oui répondirent-ils tous les deux avec une moue dégoûtée

-- Tu me fais trop halluciné Angelus, intervint Severus quand même estomaqué, tu viens de rabattre le caquet à l'un des hommes les plus importants de la communauté sorcière et tu ne crains absolument aucune représailles.

-- Je lui ai dit qu'il pouvait aussi dire à Voldemort que je l'emmerdais du fond du cœur.

-- Oh vous croyez qu'il est encore là que je puisse lui dire de passer mes salutations à Voldy ?? demanda maya.

-- Vous êtes fêlé tous les deux vous iriez bien ensemble !! s'étonna Severus.

-- Moi avec lui, que Dieu me protège mentit l'amazone. En tout cas je ne te connais pas je suis Mayaween Dumbledore et toi ??

-- Severus Rogue rétorqua sèchement Severus qui se demandait pourquoi elle lui parlait si humainement, après tout n'était-elle pas amie avec les gryffondors ?

-- Enchanté de te connaître Severus, en tout cas je te plains de supporter ce pivert pendant les cours !!

-- Et !!! s'offusqua Harry. Je ne te permets pas le canari !!!!

-- En tout cas je te dis bonne chance pour la suite Severus dit Maya en ignorant royalement Harry.

-- Salut la compagnie chanta joyeusement Sirius en déboulant dans la salle. En tout cas Angelus on doit te remercier pour le meilleur moment que je n'ai jamais passé à Poudlard…

-- Toi je te comprendrais jamais, et tes potes aussi, hier j'étais le serpentard, chien de Voldemort, à abattre et maintenant je suis quelqu'un de normal. Décidément vous et le dirlo êtes sacrément bizarres !!

Cette phrase fit l'effet d'une bombe tous se demandait s'ils ne rêvaient pas, le nouveau leur disait qu'ils étaient bizarre alors qu'à lui seul il avait réussi en 48 heures à détruire toutes les convictions des gryffondor sur les serpentards en prenant le pouvoir, implicitement, dans sa maison. Cependant ils ne purent se pencher plus sur la question car la professeur venait de rentrer dans la salle suivit des serpentards pro-Voldi.

-- Bon mettons nous directement au travail, nous avons pris beaucoup de retard après ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure. Nous avons deux heures devant nous, je veux que vous essayer de conjurer un patronus, mais n'attendez pas beaucoup de résultat dès le début. Je serais là pour vous aidez si vous en avez besoin et je suis sure que Monsieur Angelus sera des plus ravis d'aider ses condisciples termina-t-elle avec un air sadique pensant que ça dérangerait son élève.

-- Mais ce sera effectivement avec un grand plaisir répondit Harry avec le même sourire et dans la langue des vélanes.

Tout le monde sursauta en entendant cette langue qui ressemblait à un chant, la prof elle-même s'interrogeait : comment un homme pouvait parler la langue de ses ancêtres.

-- Comment avez-vous fait pour parler comme ça ? Ou plutôt comment avez-vous appris à parler cette langue? demanda-t-elle.

-- Madame vous n'en avez pas assez de me demander tous les jours où j'ai appris telle ou telle chose ??? Je ne vais pas non plus vous dire tous mes secrets.

La professeur grogna et ils se mirent tous au travail. Harry aida tout d'abord Severus et quand il eut un début satisfaisant, il se dirigea vers un groupe qui avait besoin d'aide. Il aida même un gryffondor qui avait de la peine à manier sa baguette pour le sort. Au début ce dernier avait eu peur quand le serpentard s'était dirigé vers lui, puis peu à peu il s'était détendu et avait accepté cette aide miraculeuse : contrairement à d'habitude où la professeur venait lui crier dessus, le serpentard, lui, lui avait expliqué avec patience, et l'avait aidé pendant plus d'une demi heure. Et lorsqu'un petit nuage argenté était apparu au bout de sa baguette à la fin du cours il avait crié et hurlé sa joie en faisant la danse de la victoire avant de prendre le serpentard dans ses bras pour le remercier. Bien sur il s'était fait réprimandé mais il était heureux, pour une fois il avait bien avancé en DCFM.

Mais le plus heureux était quand même Harry, même s'il ne le montrait pas extérieurement, il réussissait plus vite qu'il ne l'aurait pensé à rapprocher les deux maisons qui avaient été pendant si longtemps ennemies. Il alla ramasser ses affaires et rejoignit Severus qui l'attendait dans le couloir. Maintenant ils avaient encore deux heures en communs avec les gryffondors mais cette fois-ci en SCM (soins créatures magiques). Harry se demandait comment allait se dérouler ce cours, après tout il était habitué à Hagrid et ces grosses bébêtes qu'il affectionnait particulièrement.

-- Hey Sev, il est comment le prof ?? demanda-t-il.

-- Bah il est plutôt chiant pour être honnête, on dirait qu'il se contente de nous raconter ce qui est écrit dans son bouquin.

-- OK donc ça va être rouillage intensif pendant deux heures, et au fait oublies pas faudra te faire beau pour cette aprem, y'a plein de jolies filles qui débarquent sourit Harry.

-- Angelus souffla Severus dépité, j'ai pas envie de « me faire beau ». Ça ne m'intéresse pas de prendre du temps à m'habiller, et à me peigner. Franchement je ne te croyais pas aussi superficiel

-- Moi superficiel, j'ai pas besoin de ça pour toutes les faire tomber à mes pieds se vanta Harry avec un faux air pompeux que ça fit sourire Severus. Et me dit pas que ça te ferait pas plaisir rien qu'une fois dans ta vie de faire de l'ombre aux maraudeurs ???

-- Je ne te contredis pas mais tu sais j'ai pas trop envie de passer pour ce que je ne suis pas, et tu te rends compte déjà du choc pour moi, en quelques jours je suis passé de misanthrope de Serpentard à connaissance d'une personne comme…comme… comme toi !!!

-- Ça s'appelle un ami, tu sais c'est pas compliqué comme mot, c'est un petit mot de trois lettres, bon d'accord y'a deux syllabes mais je suis sur que tu peux passer outre cette petite difficulté.

-- T'es un cas désespéré souffla Severus en le devançant.

Harry sourit franchement et le rattrapa en commençant à lui baratiner un truc sur le conte du roi qui avait selon les dires mis sa culotte à l'envers et qui avait apporté ainsi une malédiction sur son royaume. Il ponctuait son roman par des « si Sev j'te jure tu pourras demander au prof ». Finalement les deux heures passèrent et Harry regrettait franchement Hagrid et ses monstres. Sur le chemin qui menait à la grande salle Harry racontait encore des anecdotes qu'il avait appris dans ses bouquins d'histoires mais cela paraissait tellement risible que Severus se demandait quoi penser, et alors qu'ils étaient à table il l'arrêta et lui déclara.

-- Soit tu es hyper calé dans les conneries de l'histoire soit tu as une imagination débordante.

-- Tu me fais de la peine là Sev, tu me crois même pas, je boude na !!!! Harry fit une espèce de grimace mais toujours avec son masque de froideur que ça troublait tout ceux qui le regardaient.

-- Déjà si tu boudes essayes de faire comme si, ce serait déjà un peu plus crédible.

Un sourire passa furtivement sur les lèvres d'Harry qui se leva et qui se dirigea vers les premières années, il se baissa pour être à leur niveau et discuta avec eux.

Severus de loin regardait tout ça avec un petit sourire, les enfants parlaient avec entrain de leur cours de DCFM à Angelus qui les écoutait avec beaucoup de patience. Il sentit à coté de lui quelqu'un s'asseoir et frémit imperceptiblement en se rendant compte qu'il s'agissait de tous les pro-mangemorts.

-- Alors Severus, tu fais ami ami avec les traîtres à notre maison ? demanda Malefoy avec sadisme.

-- Il me convient de faire ce qu'il me plait avec qui il me plait Lucius, je ne suis pas un de tes subordonnés qui se contente de t'écouter aveuglement répondit patiemment Severus qui avait décidé de ne plus se laisser marcher sur les pieds par personne que se soit son tuteur, les gryffondors où même des mangemorts.

-- Tu sais quel sort notre maître réserve à ceux qui le trahissent ?? s'insurgea Nott.

-- Et toi sais-tu quel sort il réserve à ceux qui ont le peu de cervelle de se mettre à son service??

-- Comment oses-tu espèce de traître à ton sang s'insurgeant Bellatrix en attirant l'attention de toute la grande Salle.

-- Mademoiselle Black arrêtez de sortir ce genre d'ineptie intervint Severus (adulte), pour votre comportement deux heures de retenue et 10 points en moins à Serpentard. Maintenant retournez à votre place et laissez les autres manger en paix.

Severus replongea dans son assiette se disant qu'il venait d'échapper belle. Il sursauta quand Angelus revint s'asseoir à coté de lui, il avait un visage grave et inquiet, et cela réchauffa le cœur de Severus : pour la première fois de sa vie quelqu'un s'inquiétait pour lui.

-- Hey Sev tu vas bien ?? T'es tout blanc ??

-- Angelus je suis toujours tout blanc reprit avec un sourire Severus.

-- Bah c'est pas une raison pour en être fier répliqua-t-il faussement offusqué puis il reprit avec inquiétude, tout est OK ?

-- Oui tout est OK, en tout cas maintenant tu n'as plus le choix, tu dois m'aider !!!

-- T'inquiètes c'est dans mes compétences ça, en tout cas à cause de l'autre pauvre folle de Black on a encore perdu des points et on va m'accuser à tord et à travers une fois encore. C'est la déche, et en tout cas je suis bien content nos petits se sont vachement bien débrouillés en DCFM, la prof elle était hyper surprise.

Albus se leva, le coupant ainsi.

-- Je vous préviens que je vous veux tous prêt à 15h dans le parc cet après-midi.

-- Bon je vais devoir aller me préparer rit doucement Harry à l'intention de Severus pour le convaincre lui aussi.

-- Tu ne vas pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je te dise oui souffla désespérément le serpentard.

-- Tu me connais ?? s'offusqua harry.

-- Bien oui justement je commence à te connaître, allez viens on y va, comme ça tu me lâcheras, et je ne suis plus à ça prêt pour aujourd'hui.

-- Yes lança Harry en faisant le signe qu'il était plus fort.

Severus lui donna une légère frappe sur la tête et se leva, il fut vite rejoins par Harry tout content de pouvoir aider son ami. Il passa devant sa chambre et demanda à Severus de l'attendre deux minutes il saisit dans le salon un sac qu'il avait préparé et rejoignit rapidement son ami. Ils allèrent dans le dortoir des serpentards et Harry fut surpris de ne trouver aucun de ses camarades de classe.

-- Attends j'ai un problème faudrait te couper les cheveux et je sais pas couper les cheveux je vais appeler à l'aide se demanda soudainement Harry en ouvrant la fenêtre avant de siffler.

-- Comment ça me couper les cheveux ???? s'insurgea le serpentard.

-- Bah oui couic, ils sont trop longs, j'espère que le canari sait couper les cheveux au moins se demanda-t-il en sachant parfaitement la réponse.

-- NON MAIS ET EN PLUS UNE GRYFFONDOR, MAIS T'ES COMPLETEMENT GIVRE hurla Severus.

-- Faudra juste l'attendre en bas déclara Harry en ignorant complètement Severus qui virait rouge de crier.

-- MAIS JE VEUX PAS MOI !!!

-- Allez vas te laver en attendant, moi je me charge d'aller accueillir la miss canari en bas.

-- Et en plus les gryffondors n'ont pas le droit de pénétrer dans la salle commune d'une autre maison s'insurgea Sev.

-- Bien sur que non que c'est pas interdit répondit simplement Harry en faisant un message pour la chouette qui venait d'arriver sur le rebord de la fenêtre !!

-- Qu'est ce que tu en sais, tu n'es là que depuis deux jours reprit Severus qui ne voulait pas en démordre.

-- C'est stipuler nulle part dans le règlement que l'on a pas le droit de faire rentrer quelqu'un d'une maison autre que la notre. La seule condition prérequise est que la personne ne doit en aucun cas divulguer le mot de passe. Si mes souvenirs sont bons c'est le paragraphe 2043, alinéa 6, à la page 321 du règlement interne de l'école.

-- Tu connais le règlement par cœur s'étouffa Severus sous la surprise.

-- Comme je l'ai dit à madame Bibine hier, le mieux pour enfreindre les lois, est de les connaître. Alors maintenant va te laver, et je vais chercher la coiffeuse, je suis sure qu'elle acceptera.

-- T'es amoureux d'elle toi lâcha Severus en se rendant dans la salle de bain.

-- Bien sur que non rétorqua le survivant en virant rouge.

-- Mouai c'est ce qu'on dit renvoya Severus de dessous la douche qui baissa après la voix d'un air désespéré. Et qu'est-ce qu'y m'a pris d'accepter ce merdier.

-- Surveille ton langage Sev réprimanda Harry, aller je vais attendre le canari.

Il entendit seulement un grognement et il descendit dans la salle commune, il sortit et attendit Maya devant le portrait. Quand elle arriva dans le couloir avec un grand sourire et le message à la main, Harry vérifia que personne n'était dans les parages avant de l'enlacer et de l'embrasser. Baiser bien sur auquel elle répondit avidement.

-- Tu m'as manqué ce matin souffla l'amazone avant de recapturer ses lèvres.

-- Mon cœur c'est pas bien de m'allumer, déjà que Sev pense que je suis raide dingue de toi, ce qui en soit n'est pas bien faux. Faut faire attention sans pour autant s'ignorer, et ça m'amuse la situation d'en ce moment, et puis ça rapproche nos …. Stoppa Harry en entendant des bruits de pas, avant de reprendre froidement mais avec sourire, merci canari de m'aider dans mon dessein. Viens rentre dans la salle commune.

-- Grouilles le pivert j'ai pas que ça à faire que de m'occuper de toi !!!

Ils rentrèrent dans la salle commune où tous les regards convergèrent vers la gryffondor qui les salua chaleureusement. Ils montèrent dans le dortoir et attendirent en silence que Severus sorte de la salle de bain. Quand il arriva et qu'il vit la gryffondor son premier réflexe fut de retourner dans la salle de bain mais Angelus avec son sourire carnassier le fit s'asseoir sur le tabouret. Maya se plaça derrière lui et le rassura en lui disant :

-- Ne t'inquiètes pas je ne vais pas te faire de mal, mais tu aurais pu sortir un peu plus tôt de la salle de bain, ton pote est pas très causant.

-- Alors pourquoi tu es venu si tu n'aimes pas beaucoup mon « pote » rétorqua froidement Severus.

-- Ça m'amuse de m'occuper des garçons c'est comme si on s'occupait de gros bébés.

-- Hey s'offusquèrent les deux garçons.

-- Maintenant silence laissez moi me concentrer, Pivert au lieu de faire potiche va te laver.

-- Tu insinues que je sens mauvais trancha Harry en levant un sourcil.

Maya leva sa baguette en la pointant sous son nez comme si c'était une vulgaire spatule de cuisine.

-- J'ai dit va prendre ta douche, moi aussi j'ai à me préparer après alors arrêtes de me faire perdre mon temps.

Harry obtempéra et dès qu'il franchit la porte de la salle de bain un franc sourire apparut sur ses lèvres, Maya avait commencé son œuvre.

Lorsqu'il sortit de la salle de bain, il vit que sa Maya était déjà partie, et il chercha Severus du regard. Il le trouva devant la fenêtre en train de regarder au loin la forêt interdite.

-- Sev, j'suis là !!!

Ce dernier ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte et continua de regarder le ciel, puis Harry lui donna un coup de l'épaule qui le fit sursauter. Le jeune Potter sourit en voyant combien les cheveux courts le rendaient plus humain qu'avant.

-- T'as vu j'ai les cheveux courts dit-il.

-- J'ai vu, j'ai vu acquiesça le survivant en se posant sur le lit de son ami. En tout cas j'aime bien et toi qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?

-- Ça me fait bizarre, j'arrive pas à me reconnaître, tu penses que ça me va bien ??

-- Tu parles je pense que tu vas bien pouvoir séduire une jolie petite égyptienne ou même japonaise, quoi que les françaises ont beaucoup plus de grâce à ce qui parait.

-- Bon alors je vais m'habiller maintenant dit-il en se dirigeant vers sa penderie, il en sortit une robe de sorcier simple mais pourtant très bien habillé.

Harry regardait son ami d'un air dépité, il se mit à gémir comme un gamin pas content lorsque son ami fut habillé.

-- Severus tu as des actions sur les fabricants de tissu noir ??

-- Je n'ai que ça alors ne vient pas m'embêter !!

-- Je peux faire quelques petites modifs te plais, te plais supplia Harry qui avait de toute manière déjà sorti sa baguette.

-- Allez je ne suis plus à ça près, de toute manière le ridicule ne tue pas même si ça fait pas mal de dégâts.

Le survivant se mit au travail, il voulait que Severus reprenne confiance en lui, qu'il arrête de toujours se dévaloriser. Il se remémora les quelques conseils de mode que lui avaient donné les filles durant les dernières années et quand il vit exactement ce qu'il voulait faire il se mit à la réalisation à coup de sort bien dosé. Quand il eut finit il laissa Severus se remettre de son choc devant le miroir avant de se changer lui-même. Lui, il avait opté pour une tenue moldue qu'il avait acheté pendant son retour furtif chez lui : soit un simple pantalon noir avec une chemise en satin bleu ciel légèrement déboutonnée sur le haut. Cette chemise pourtant loin d'être moulante ne laissait aucun doute quand à la musculature du survivant. Il lâcha ses cheveux mi-longs et la touche finale fut l'éternelle cravate blanche non serrée autour du cou. Il retourna auprès de Severus, qui admirait encore sa tenue, complètement stupéfait des changements survenus dessus. Il regarda son ami et sursauta en le voyant prêt.

-- Alors tu te sens prêt Sev ??

-- Tu es whaou !! Je crois que finalement je vais pas y aller, tout le monde va se moquer de moi reprit Severus.

-- Non il en est hors de question, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser aux autres, tu m'as demandé de t'aider et ça c'est mon premier conseil, ne laisse personne te marcher sur les pieds, et je dis bien personne.

-- J'arrive pas à m'y faire, et puis il faut me comprendre pendant 6 ans j'ai été à part, et complètement ridiculisé par les maraudeurs. Et toi tu débarques et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire tu débarques et tu bouleverses tous les ordres établis de Poudlard. Je croyais savoir des choses que je ne savais pas finalement. Angélus j'ai été élevé pour devenir un mangemort, c'était mon destin, et toi tu m'as permis pour la première fois de ma vie à faire mon propre choix. Tu ne sais pas comment c'est déstabilisant, mon père est un mangemort, il va être puni pour ma trahison. Depuis que ma mère est morte j'ai presque vécu seul, mon père n'est pas un modèle avoua Severus qui avait besoin de se confier.

Il se posa sur le lit en face de celui de Harry où il s'était assis pour écouter Severus. Il savait déjà par les visions qu'il avait eu que le père Rogue était un homme violent et alcoolique de surcroît. Mais il ne laisserait pas son ami dans le brouillard comme lui il l'avait été pendant tellement longtemps.

-- Tu sais moi je suis comme je suis depuis pas tellement longtemps, j'ai eu beaucoup de problèmes, et j'en ai toujours énormément, mais je me dis qu'il existe toujours pire. J'ai perdu mes parents a un an mais j'ai un ami c'est encore pire, ses parents sont devenus fous suite à des doloris, maintenant ils sont dans un tel état d'apathie qu'ils ne le reconnaissent même pas. Mais il faut croire que ça pourra un jour s'arranger expliqua Harry en pensant aux Londubat qu'il avait soigné. Je suis une personne froide en apparence car comme tout le monde j'ai peur d'être blessé par les autres, tout le monde connaît cette peur : Potter se cache sous ses talents en magie, Black sous sa joie de vivre, Malefoy sous son nom. La vie peut se résumer à l'aventure, le plus dure ce n'est pas de vivre c'est de survivre, et pour survivre il faut savoir se faire respecter, il y a des leaders, les suiveurs et les lâches. Un ami que j'ai rencontré en chine continua-t-il en pensant à Genzo, m'a un jour expliqué qu'il existait trois sortes de personnes lors d'une bataille : ceux qui ont peur avant sont les timides, ceux qui ont peur pendant sont les peureux et ceux qui ont peur après sont les courageux.

-- Tu as l'air d'être très doué pour faire la morale aux autres souffla Severus qui imprimait dans sa tête tout ce que son ami lui disait. Mais tu arrives à y tourner de telle manière qu'on y croit et que ça nous libère d'un poids qui nous permet de mieux avancer.

-- Le but ce n'est pas de te faire la morale mais c'est plutôt de t'aider avoua Harry sincèrement.

-- Bon si on y allait se décida Severus.

-- Je te suis sourit Harry en se levant.

Le survivant mit son beau masque de froideur et Severus fit de même, ils descendirent puis prirent le chemin qui les mènerait au parc. En chemin ils croisèrent plusieurs personnes qui restèrent surpris devant les changements de Severus qui ne fléchit pas une seule fois. Cependant le moment que le serpentard n'oublierait jamais sera le visage surpris des maraudeurs qui étaient arrivés avant eux. Il suivit Angélus qui se dirigeait vers les autres serpentards des premières années avec qui ils avaient noués un lien de fraternité. Peu à peu les professeurs arrivèrent également, puis les deux Dumbledore arrivèrent en même temps, Albus devant suivie de près par Maya qui était habillée de telle façon qu'elle faisait extrêmement sérieuse. En fait ce que personne ne savait outre Harry, était que Dumbledore voulait que Maya représente la noblesse des Dumbledore, elle devait montrer qu'elle était une Dumbledore et surtout convaincre car certains directeurs étaient de très bon amis au directeur et elle n'avait le droit à aucun faux pas.

-- Et Angélus arrêtes de la regarder comme ça, tes yeux vont sortir de leur place se moqua gentiment Severus en le faisant sursauter.

-- Mais je ne la regardais pas démentit calmement Harry, mais c'est vrai qu'elle en jette fagotée comme ça le canari on dirait qu'elle est la secrétaire attitré du directeur, en plus elle reste à ses cotés.

Maya arborait un ensemble pantalon tailleur assez strict de couleur sombre, elle avait fait un chignon serré cette fois aussi mais avait laissé sa longue frange retombé en deux mèche autour de son visage. Mais dans cette forteresse de froideur on pouvait également voit l'espièglerie de la jeune femme qui avait mis quatre baguettes de décoration qui avait chacune une représentation de chaque maison de Poudlard.

-- Tu peux dire ce que tu veux moi je suis sur qu'elle te plait.

Harry fut sauvé par la voix de Maya qui retentit dans tout le parc grâce à un Sonorus.

-- Donc nous sommes tous au complet désormais. Le nombre exact d'école que nous allons accueillir est de 8 ce qui fait énormément d'élèves en plus. La première école qui devrait arriver est nos amis d'Égypte de l'école de « L'Ile de Pharanos » qui ont une directrice qui s'appelle Mme Cassandre Cérès, c'est un des plus petits effectifs que nous accueillons étant donné qu'ils ne sont que 200 élèves. En second devrait arriver « Esperanza » l'école qui se trouve en Espagne, c'est également une directrice qui se prénomme Madame Isabel Francesca de la Helecho, en troisième place encore des amis du Sud : l'Afrique et plus précisément le Cameroun. Ils sont au nombre de 400 et sont mené par Monsieur Azaan Mambale et l'école s'appelle « la case de Papa Mawu ». Ensuite… SILENCE… cria Maya à l'intention de quelques premières années de gryffondor qui ricanait. Je ne tolère pas que l'on se moque ainsi de la culture des pays qui n'est pas le notre, vous n'avez aucun droit de vous moquer d'eux. Je n'ai aucun droit de vous sanctionner étant donné que je ne suis pas du corps enseignant mais si je vous reprends je suis sure que le directeur le fera à ma place.

-- Oula elle est stricte le canari souffla harry.

-- Ouais je plains celui qui sortira avec elle, elle doit les mener à la baguette répondit en murmurant Severus. Pas de chance Angelus !!

-- Donc je reprends reprit Maya, après nos amis d'Afrique viennent les japonais de « L'académie du Soleil Levant » emmené par Eichiro Mitamotashi sama. Puis après arrive le groupe le plus important qui comporte 1000 élèves ce sont bien sur les Américains de « L'institut de Salem » mené par Monsieur Andréa Smith. En sixième position les français qui ont déjà plusieurs fois participés à des échanges d'élèves avec nous. Beaucoup connaissent donc la directrice de « L'Académie de Beaubatons » : Mlle Olympe Maxime. En fin d'après midi deux écoles arriveront en même temps, l'école de Bulgarie « Drumstrang » ayant pour directeur Victor Sigridur et l'école d'Islande « L'Hexereï » menée par Mr Gunnar Hinn Frodi. Voila maintenant vous savez le principal, mais tenez compte que tous les élèves qui vont arriver ne connaissent pas l'Angleterre pour la plupart, alors soyez indulgent. Maintenant je rends la parole au Professeur Dumbledore qui ne voulait pas faire les présentations par manque d'inspiration selon lui finit piteusement Maya en faisant rire l'ensemble des étudiants et des professeurs.

-- En tout cas je n'aurais pas mieux dit moi-même rit le directeur, va rejoindre tes amis à présent si tu le souhaites. Donc comme l'a expliqué précédemment ma petite fille, nos premiers convives ne devraient pas tarder. J'aimerais également que vous n'oubliiez pas les raisons qui poussent ces écoles sans toit à nous rejoindre. Leurs bâtiments ont été dévastés par les mangemorts qui voulaient montrer leur puissance ? Mais quel est l'honneur a tiré d'avoir détruit des bâtiments scolaires. Aucun honneur ne rejoint ces actes immondes. En tout cas pour repartir sur une note plus joyeuse, parmi les professeurs des autres écoles certains d'entre vous reconnaîtrons par exemple l'ancien professeur de sortilège et de potions (grand dégoût de la part des élèves). Je compte également sur Monsieur Angelus en cas de problème avec les systèmes de traduction des langues.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry qui ne semblait même pas les voir, il fixait seulement le professeur Dumbledore. Puis il s'approcha des professeurs et déclara en français sachant que le professeur comprendrait :

-- Insinueriez vous que vos systèmes ne sont pas fiables ??

Le professeur Dumbledore éclata de rire de même que Maya. Quelques élèves avaient également compris mais ils ne voyaient pas ce qu'il y avait de drôle dans la situation ni dans la conversation. Soudain tous levèrent les yeux au ciel pour voir apparaître une pyramide tirée par trois grands sombrals que personnes, à quelques exceptions, ne virent. Pour beaucoup il s'agissait seulement d'une immense pyramide qui d'ailleurs amorçait une descente vers eux. Puis une porte s'ouvrit pour laisser descendre les élèves et la dizaine de professeurs les accompagnants Harry sourit franchement en voyant son parrain le teint hyper bronzé qui le cherchait du regard.

-- Mes chers amis égyptiens je suis très heureux de vous accueillir parmi nous pour cette année à venir.

-- Merci à vous de nous héberger, je dois dire que sans votre proposition moi-même et de nombreux de mes collègues directeurs serions dans de beaux draps pour aider les élèves à obtenir leurs diplômes remercia chaleureusement Cassandre Cérès.

-- Je vous prie de prendre vos aises, nos amis Espagnols ne seront pas ici avant une demi-heure.

La directrice se tourna vers ses élèves et leurs déclara d'aller vers les autres élèves pour faire connaissance. Bien sur personne ne s'approcha pour briser le silence. Ce fut Harry une nouvelle fois qui s'approcha le premier, il se dirigea vers Sirius et s'inclina respectueusement devant lui avant de lui dire avec un sourire et en Anglais pour que tous comprenne :

-- Alors Maître Curt votre femme vous a laissé tomber ??

-- Sache Angelus que non ma femme ne m'a pas laissé tomber comme tu dis, elle est dans une autre école, et toi sal vaurien tu es toujours à errer d'un endroit à l'autre ??

-- Vous cassez sec aujourd'hui !!

-- J'ai eu un bon professeur aussi.

Un moment de silence passa avant que Sirius ne le prenne dans ses bras en lui disant.

-- Sale mioche je suis heureux de te revoir quand même !!!

-- Deviendriez-vous sentimental avec l'age ?? se moqua gentiment Angelus. En tout cas je suis heureux de vous revoir également.

-- Allez finit les réjouissances je veux voir comment tu as évolué depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu ça fait déjà trois ans.

-- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment professeur, tout le monde nous regarde bizarrement et ça risque de nuire à mon image reprit froidement Angelus.

-- Tu as changé souffla désespérément Sirius parfaitement dans la peau de son personnage.

-- Le destin en a voulu ainsi rétorqua froidement le survivant en perdant son sourire, venez que je vous présente les membres de ma maison car rester à ne rien dire pour l'aprem c'est pas super intéressant.

Il se dirigea avec Sirius vers Severus qui commençait sérieusement à se demander qui était vraiment cet étudiant hors du commun qui était devenu son ami.

-- Sev je te présente Curt Adams, roi de la magouille et professeur de métamorphose à ses heures perdu.

-- Sal mioche râla Sirius en lui donnant un coup sur la tête, il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il raconte il a toujours été jaloux de mon talent, et de mon charisme, ….

-- C'est ça, c'est ça souffla Harry en n'y croyant pas un mot, en tout cas maître Curt voici Severus Rogue.

-- Enchanté de vous connaître monsieur.

-- Moi de même, jeune homme. En tout cas je te plains de devoir supporter Angelus toute la journée !!!

-- Je me demande ce que tu fais aux autres Angelus tout le monde me dit ça aujourd'hui.

-- Et a raison completa Sirius l'air sérieux.

-- Bon vous avez pas fini tout les deux c'est pas possible ça !!!!

Harry recommença à parler avec Sirius et Severus et sourit froidement en voyant que tout le monde commençait à faire connaissance, les élèves se mélangeaient enfin.

Severus, lui, apprenait à faire plus ample avec la jolie professeur de potion égyptienne. Il commençait à se demander quand vraiment tout avait commencé à déraper dans sa vie. Lorsque les maraudeurs se moquaient de lui?? Non ça remontait à bien avant cela, à son père pour être plus précis! il n'en avait jamais parlé à personne mais il savait que Harry avait lu en lui, il avait réussi à passer outre la barrière de l'occlumencie pour connaître qui était vraiment le grand méchant Severus Rogue celui qui l'avait haït pendant plus de 5ans, et qui lui avait mené la vie de façon la plus insupportable qui soit. et aujourd'hui il lui apprenait à revivre, à faire ce qui lui plaisait quand ça lui plaisait. et dire que c'était le fils de son pire ennemi??

-- Monsieur Ritch intervint Isiria Milys en le faisant sursauter

-- Maxime reprit Severus décidé de vivre chaque jour à 100%

-- Pardon s'étonna la jeune femme

-- Appelez moi Maxime, cela sera beaucoup plus simple si nous devons nous côtoyer tous les jours cette année.

-- A la seule condition que vous m'appeler Isiria souffla-t-elle en rougissant.

Harry qui de loin regardait peu à peu les mélanges se faire sourit intérieurement en voyant Severus/Maxime aider la professeur à s'asseoir dans l'herbe avant de se poser à coté d'elle. Il fit un bref coup de coude à Sirius pour lui montrer le drôle de couple et un sourire fendit son visage.

-- Au fait intervint Severus(jeune) qui discutait toujours avec Harry et Sirius, Angelus ne vous a pas mis au courant mais il a le béguin pour une fille de gryffondor, la petite fille du dirlo qui plus est.

-- Sev si tu continues à raconter de tels bobards tu vas regretter de m'avoir un jour adressé la parole pour faire connaissance avec moi. Je deviendrais ton pire cauchemar.

-- Euuuhh fut tout ce que put dire son camarade pendant que Sirius riait pleinement.

Severus finalement reprenant un peu contenance regarda Harry et déclara d'une voix nonchalante en essayant de ne pas montrer son trouble.

-- De toute manière tu es déjà mon pire cauchemar tu as tous chamboulé dans ma petite vie bien tranquille !!!

Harry sourit avec sadisme extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement il était très touché. Il savait que le discours de Severus aurait pu paraître froid voire un peu rancunier mais Harry commençait à le connaître et il savait que ces quelques phrases représentaient pour le serpentard : l'espoir.

-- Et encore tu n'as rien vu !!! souffla-t-il

-- Ah bon tu as le béguin pour une fille ?? se moqua Sirius. Montre moi qui c'est !!

-- Vous n'allez pas vous y mettre aussi !!!! Vivement que votre femme arrive !!

-- C'est la fille là bas à coté de Dumbledore répondit calmement Severus en esquissant un sourire lorsqu'il vit le regard meurtrier de Harry.

-- C'est vrai qu'elle est plutôt pas mal maintenant reste à savoir comment tu vas t'y prendre pour aller l'aborder car elle n'a pas l'air facile comme ça !!!

-- Oh non il ne faut pas se fier à ça, elle aussi à craquer sur lui il me semble !

-- Mais vous allez arrêter tous les deux !! s'emporta le survivant qui n'arrivait pas à s'empêcher de rougir intérieurement.

-- Tu veux que j'aille lui parler à ta place demanda Sirius dans un grand sourire.

-- Vous êtes désespérant tous les deux lâcha Harry avant de s'éloigner rapidement.

Il se dirigea en direction du lac et s'appuya nonchalamment sur le grand chêne qui le protégeait ainsi de la chaleur du soleil. Il vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne à proximité grâce à sa magie et se laissa ainsi aller à se détendre. Malgré ce qu'il pensait à l'origine tenir ce rôle devenait très épuisant psychologiquement. Il s'entendait vraiment très bien avec Severus mais il y avait quelque chose qu'il ne comprenait pas : comment avaient-ils pu se lier d'amitié aussi rapidement ? Il savait par le Severus qu'il connaissait d'origine qu'il était très solitaire et ne se liait avec personne. Et là paf par miracle ils étaient devenus de bons amis.

-- C'est à ne plus rien comprendre tout ce bazar dit-il tout haut avant de se remettre à penser. Je ne sais même pas comment je vais m'y prendre pour m'occuper de Voldemort et pourtant je sens qu'il va bientôt il y avoir un pépin avec lui. Bon il connaît déjà le sauveur masqué grâce à l'attaque qu'il a fait à pré-au-lard y'a deux semaines mais je suis sur qu'il sait déjà qui je suis. Il doit être en contact avec le Voldemort de mon époque et donc connaître la vérité sur Maya et sa fille. Maïra avait du lui dire. D'ailleurs celle là l'inquiétait particulièrement, il n'arrivait toujours pas à croire qu'elle avait réussi à tromper son monde pendant tellement longtemps.

Il se mit à réfléchir pendant un moment, complètement perdu dans ses pensées. Il regarda le château et les formes que prenaient les nuages au dessus. Soudain une chose qu'il avait complètement oubliée lui revint en mémoire : _c'est une partie d'un monde se trouvant actuellement au dessus du château de Poudlard. _La cité de Maladrone. Rapidement tout lui revint en mémoire, une solution possible pour s'occuper de Voldemort : il fallait qu'il aille là-bas,il fallait qu'il voit les anciens qu'il leur parle et surtout il fallait qu'il passe l'épreuve, peut importe qu'il la réussisse ou pas il fallait que le Golwyn disparaisse à tout jamais.

Il savait ce qu'était cette épée, il l'avait trouvé plusieurs fois dans ses livres d'histoires. Il s'agissait d'une arme absolue qui avait été utilisé qu'une seule fois dans l'histoire de la magie et cela avait abouti à la disparition totale de l'atlantide. En effet la soif de pouvoir et la vanité de l'empereur Calsiriam l'avait mené à chercher ce trésor, cette arme. Il avait su charmer les anciens qui l'avaient quand même mis en garde sur l'utilisation de l'arme qui possédait sa propre conscience. Mais il n'avait pas été assez fort il n'avait pas réussi à imposer sa volonté à l'arme qui n'était animé que d'envie de destruction et de pouvoir, et elle avait pris le contrôle. Elle insinuait dans son être sa volonté et cela poussait l'empereur à vouloir toujours plus, toujours mieux. Il se lançait dans des guerres d'une envergure exceptionnelle. Cette époque fut l'apogée de l'Atlantide. Des constructions immenses avaient été entreprises, et la technologie s'était développée d'une façon extraordinaire. Lorsque Calsiriam ne fut plus en âge de se battre il construisit au cœur de son île un sanctuaire où reposerait le Golwyn qui veillerait sur la cité. Ainsi l'arme fut presque abandonnée. Elle ressentit alors un sentiment de trahison qui la mena à détester le peuple de l'atlantide. Et comme l'arme avait acquis énormément de pouvoir grâce à l'empereur, elle dégagea, d'un seul coup tout son pouvoir qui ébranla la Terre et les eaux environnantes. Bien sur la suite était connue, un immense raz de marée recouvrit l'île et celle-ci sombra à jamais avec ses souvenirs et ses technologies. Après ce drame personne ne savait ce qui c'était passé mais Harry comptait bien aller demander des explications à Long Hinn. S'il se souvenait bien de ce que l'ancien lui avait raconté Alianté pourrait l'aider à les contacter. Le temps pressait mais il ne pouvait pas le faire maintenant il devait attendre le soir.

Il se leva et se mit à marcher en direction du lac, il trouvait le paysage reposant et cela lui faisait beaucoup de bien. Il enleva ses chaussures et ses chaussettes, et mis ses pieds dans l'eau se moquant que ça mouille le bas de son pantalon. Il continua sa marche pendant un bon moment se moquant de louper l'arrivé des nouveaux élèves.

Soudain sa cicatrice lui fit mal, c'était une douleur brève mais fulgurante en intensité. Voldemort préparait quelque chose mais quoi. Il avait un mauvais pressentiment. Il se rassit calmement dans l'herbe et se concentra. Il tentait le tout pour le tout. Il chercha le lien qui le reliait à Voldemort et doucement, très doucement, il laissa son esprit s'insinuer dans celui de Voldy. Une fois qu'il y fut il retint sa respiration cherchant à savoir si le mage noir l'avait ou non ressentit. Pour une fois la chance semblait être de son coté au sujet de la pénétration de l'esprit. Il se concentra et d'un coup il vit que ce Voldemort lui-même voyait et hélas il voyait ce qu'il redoutait et pressentait depuis le début des cours. Devant lui se tenait un hologramme de Voldemort, de SON voldemort. Il essaya de se faire encore plus petit pour écouter ce que se disaient les deux mages noirs.

-- Fais attention à l'école se trouve un élève, de chez moi, ce n'est qu'un parasite mais un parasite qui peut vous apportez beaucoup de problème déclara le Voldemort du présent.

-- Je n'ai pas peur d'un étudiant un peu chiant pour le moment j'ai des problèmes un peu plus urgent à régler. Je suis content de cette collaboration mais je ne tolérerais que l'on me dicte des ordres. Les détraqueurs vont bien nous servir maintenant dégager j'ai du travail à faire pour essayer de détruire cette satané école ragea le Voldy du passé.

L'hologramme disparut et des questions envahirent la tête à Harry, il allait partir pour retourner dans son corps mais lorsqu'il vit qu'il allait assister à une réunion de mangemort il resta pour essayer d'en apprendre le plus possible

-- Nott avez-vous des informations sur ces types en blanc qui nous ont bloqué la dernière fois ???

-- Non, non maître….. balbutia le mangemort avec crainte.

-- Mauvaise réponse ….. Endoloris cracha férocement le seigneur des ténèbres pendant que le mangemort se tordait de douleur.

-- Oui, oui maître…… dit Nott en se remettant doucement du sortilège.

-- Black (Harry sursauta), Goyle, Crabbe, vous avez trouvé le gardien du secret des Potter, je les veux !!

-- Non, non maître….. pitié pas le Doloris !! supplia Black

-- Je n'aime pas ceux qui ne font pas ce que je leur demande Orion, mais je déteste encore plus ceux qui veulent me donner des ordres.

-- Ce…ce n'est pas mon intention maître reprit apeuré le supposé père de Sirius

-- ENDOLORIS cria Voldemort en le jetant au sorcier. J'en ai marre de travailler avec des incompétents, je veux des informations alors vous allez me trouver des informations….. je veux tuer cet homme pour l'affront qu'il m'a fait et je veux les potter

Bientôt dans la salle il ne resta que Voldemort et un mangemort qui était caché par sa cagoule.

-- Pourquoi restes-tu planter comme ça Ignatus, j'attends ton rapport sur ta visite au château ce matin !! Les mesures de sécurité, les changements, je veux tout savoir.

-- Maître j'ai de très mauvaises nouvelles à vous annoncer. Le vieux fou à changer une bonne partie des protections et elles sont extrêmement puissantes, je n'ai pas réussi à les identifier j'en suis désolé. Ensuite j'ai une nouvelle encore plus mauvaise, il y a un nouvel élève qui a atterri à serpentard et qui semble d'une puissance assez dévastatrice….

-- Il faut que ton fils le recrute il sera un bon élément dans mes rangs…. le coupa Voldemort

-- C'est bien là le problème Sir, c'est un étudiant rebelle, il a complètement divisé la maison de Serpentard. Maintenant il y a vos partisans fidèle d'un coté et de l'autre lui et ceux qui voient en lui un espoir. Il a complètement ridiculisé mon fils au cours des deux derniers jours et ce matin je suis allé voir à cause des lettres de Lucius et il m'a insulté ouvertement de mangemort, et il a dit « qu'il vous emmerdait ». Je suis désolé pour les termes employés mais ce sont ceux qu'il a utilisés par lui-même. Il a même réussi par je ne sais quel moyen à mettre le jeune Rogue de son coté.

-- AAAAAAHHHHHHHHH hurla de fureur le mage noir en commençant à tout détruire autour de lui.

A ce moment là Harry repartit dans son corps. Quand il se réveilla il était trempé de sueur, il se calma pour reprendre un peu son souffle et vérifia qu'il n'y avait personne dans les parages pour pouvoir se remettre correctement de ces nouvelles. Il fallait absolument qu'il parle de tout ça aux autres. Il se lança un sort de fraîcheur, et remit ses vêtements correctement. Il garda ses chaussures à la main profitant de la fraîcheur de l'herbe qui lui permettait de calmer un peu les battements frénétiques de son cœur. Quand il arriva sur la petite bute qui surplombait le terrain ou arrivait les nouveaux il regarda un peu et se rendit compte qu'il avait loupé pas mal d'arrivé. Il esquissa un sourire quand il vit Severus toujours en train de discuter joyeusement avec la professeur égyptienne de potions. Il chercha Severus en version jeune et le vit en train de discuter avec une demoiselle qui semblait assez jolie. Il fut sortit de sa contemplation lorsqu'un cri perçant retentit. Il regarda d'où ça venait et vit qu'il s'agissait de nawaëlle et qu'elle semblait le regarder lui. Puis elle se mit à courir dans sa direction attirant peu à peu l'attention de vraiment tout le monde

-- Oh non j'y crois pas ils m'ont pété un câble les deux souffla Harry de dépit en voyant sa marraine se rapprocher de plus en plus de lui.

Dès qu'elle ne fut plus qu'à un pas de lui, il s'inclina et déclara froidement :

-- Madame vous êtes toujours aussi belle, vous êtes toujours sure que vous ne voulez pas lâcher votre crétin de mari pour m'épouser.

-- Il est vrai que c'est un crétin répondit nawaëlle ce qui offusqua Sirius. Mais toi tu n'es qu'un petit chenapan qui l'a rendu encore plus crétin qu'il ne l'ait.

-- Je prendrais cela comme un compliment madame dit-il avec un sourire charmeur en lui faisant un baisemain.

-- Tu as bien grandis depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu !! Pourquoi ne nous donnes-tu pas de tes nouvelles ???

-- Ohhh vous savez je erre toujours de droite à gauche comme le dis maître Curt répondit vaguement Harry.

-- Bien sur mais cela n'empêche pas de nous envoyer un message même si c'est pour nous dire : « j'ai encore de gros ennui », « je suis pas encore mort », « maître Curt vous êtes un crétin » rétorqua Nawaëlle avec un air de mère poule.

-- Je suis désolé madame.

-- Je vais finir par te jeter un sortilège si tu continues à m'appeler madame, je m'appelle Isabelle.

-- Oui madame lâcha simplement Harry avant de se fondre dans la foule silencieuse.

Il voulut rejoindre le groupe de serpentard mais pour cela il dut passer devant les gryffondors qui le regardaient étrangement sauf maya qui semblait amusée par la situation. Alors qu'il les dépassait, il entendit la voix de Sirius (jeune) derrière lui.

-- Pourquoi tu te balades pieds nus, il commence à faire frais.

-- Par rapport à là où je me trouvais il y a quelques jours, ici il fait une canicule. Mais bien le bonjour à toi aussi Black.

Sur ce il rejoignit Severus et se posa à coté de lui, il fusilla les autres du regard et ils se remirent à discuter oubliant peu à peu ce qui venait de se passer. Puis son regard passa de la jeune fille à Severus et vice versa, personne ne parlait et c'est lui à nouveau qui brisa la glace.

-- Alors tu ne fais pas les présentations Sev ???

-- Bien sur où avais-je la tête, Sabrina je te présente angelus. Il est en 7ème année à serpentard aussi, et pour toi Angelus sache que Sabrina vient de l'école de Salem.

-- Enchanté mademoiselle répondit poliment Harry, je vais vous laisser discuter tranquillement j'ai vu qu'il y avait des professeurs que je connaissais outre Maitre Curt et sa femme. Je te rejoindrais plus tard. Quand à vous jolie demoiselle ce fut un plaisir de vous rencontrer j'espère que nos routes se rencontreront à nouveau par la suite.

Il passa devant les premières années de serpentard qui le saluèrent avec excitation en leur présentant leurs nouveaux amis qui venaient d'arriver. Il leur sourit froidement ce qui fit un peu peur aux nouveaux qui furent vite rassuré par les petits. Harry fendit à nouveau la foule et vit qu'avec chance Sarah discutait avec le professeur Dumbledore. Il la salua chaleureusement et murmura rapidement à Dumbledore qu'ils allaient avoir des problèmes.

-- Venez dans mon bureau ce soir, j'ai l'impression que l'on aura beaucoup de chose à se dire répondit aussi bas dumbledore avant de reprendre avec entrain. Eichiro san comment allez vous ??

-- Je commence à me faire vieux !! répondit le directeur japonnais. Si seulement je ne m'étais pas absenté, le temple serait toujours debout.

-- On n'avance pas avec des si lâcha simplement Harry que ça peinait de voir le vieil homme aussi triste.

-- Eichiro laisses moi te présenter Angelus, il s'agit d'un de mes étudiants de septième année qui se situe à serpentard.

Harry allait s'incliner mais le vieil homme lui tendit la main, il la prit avec un sourire.

-- Tu as un étrange cal sur ta main, et tes yeux parlent pour toi. Tu as été dans de nombreuses batailles et tu sais te battre. Ta posture démontre également que tu as confiance en toi déclara le japonais en faisant le tour de Harry qui ne put cacher sa surprise.

-- Qu'est-ce qui peut vous faire dire ça ???

-- Comme je l'ai dit je commence à me faire vieux.

-- Ne vous en faites pas Angelus Eichiro ne se trompe jamais lâcha Albus.

-- Je n'ai jamais dit qu'il avait tord nargua Harry.

Mitamotashi-sama éclata de rire, et Sarah eut un peu plus de retenue, mais lorsqu'elle vit la mine boudeuse du directeur elle ne put se retenir plus longtemps.

-- Albus je l'aime bien ce petit, tu crois qu'il pourra venir à mes cours de combat ??

-- Ce sera avec plaisir Mitamotashi-sama coupa Harry ne laissant pas ainsi le temps à Albus de répondre.

Il s'inclina et s'éloigna laissant les adultes rirent entre eux. Il alla s'asseoir au pied d'un arbre seul. Il ne voulait pas déranger Severus qui prenait peu à peu plus d'assurance. Il se laissa encore une fois aller à ses pensées, mais cette fois ci il fut interrompu par l'arrivée des gryffondors. Il ouvrit un œil et vit maya avec eux.

-- Yo le canari, qu'est-ce qui vous amène à venir me voir ??

-- Tu semblais seul dans ton coin alors on est venu voir ce qui se passait !!! répliqua lily

-- Tu t'es rendu compte que Servilus était un mangemort et qu'il fallait l'évité? demanda la voix niaise du rat.

Sans que personne n'ait eut le temps de voir ce qui se passait une explosion retentit et Peter fut envoyé plus loin vers les autres élèves. Il tremblait de peur et essayait de fuir Harry qui se rapprochait de lui avec sa baguette en main.

-- Ecoutes moi bien maintenant espèce d'abruti, je n'aime pas que l'on insulte les gens que l'on ne connaît pas sous prétexte qu'il se trouve dans telle ou telle maison. Severus n'est pas un mangemort et il ne le sera jamais car il se bat pour se faire respecter à cause de tout ce que toi ou tes crétins d'amis ont fait. C'est quelqu'un de respectable qui je suis sur un jour vaudra beaucoup plus que toi. Et deuxièmement je ne tolère pas que l'on insulte mes amis. Je ne te ferais rien car je respecte tes amis qui sont à la fois mes coéquipiers mais que je n'entende plus jamais de telle connerie sur Severus sinon tu regretteras d'être un jour venu au monde.

Il sentit sur son épaule la main réconfortante de Maya.

-- Angelus laisse tomber, il est terrorisé.

-- C'est le but, et encore j'ai été gentil avec lui.

Il tourna les talons s'arrêta au niveau des maraudeurs.

-- Potter tu n'aimes pas que l'on insulte tes amis alors apprends leur à ne pas insulter ceux des autres. Surtout ton petit ver de terre, sinon je ne répondrais plus de moi la prochaine fois. Severus est quelqu'un de tout à fait honorable et c'est vous qui avez failli lui faire commettre l'irréparable. Apprenez à faire la différence entre vos amis et vos ennemis sinon le jour venu vous serez dans la panade. Et sachez également que nos ennemis ne sont pas forcément ceux que l'ont croit.

-- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par l'irréparable bredouilla James.

-- Je suis sur que tu le sais, et je ne parle pas de mort, je parle de quelque chose de pire encore que la mort lâcha Angelus avant de continuer son chemin.

Il retourna s'asseoir vers les serpentards et cette fois-ci il ne bougea pas jusqu'au soir. Il voyait l'arrivée des trois dernières écoles et maintenant tous les élèves étaient mélangés parlant avec entrain de tout et de rien. Il fut sortit de sa léthargie par la main de Severus qui apparut devant ses yeux.

-- Allez viens espèce de flemmard il est temps de retourner dans la grande salle tous les élèves sont arrivés.

Le début de soirée parut très long à Harry. Il fallut répartir les deux dernières écoles. Les autres avaient été faites lorsqu'ils étaient partis en vadrouille soit quelques minutes après l'arrivée des égyptiens. Rapidement avant le banquet de bienvenue Albus prit la parole :

-- Bienvenue à tous, je vous souhaite la bienvenue au collège de Poudlard. Je sais que ça va être dure pour quelques uns de s'habituer à la Grande-Bretagne en raison de ses variations climatiques. Je vais maintenant vous expliquez plus en détails comment va se dérouler cette année. Les visites du village sorcier Pré-au-lard sont toutes annulés mais ne vous inquiétez pas vous ne serez pas en reste. Il y aura donc le tournoi de quidditch (applaudissement général), mais aussi de nombreux bals à thème. Ces bals auront tous au moins une fois comme thème la culture des différentes écoles rassemblés ici, mais il y en a d'autre qui seront dévoilé plus tard, il faut garder quelques secrets quand même. Maintenant je vais vous parler des cours. Dans un premier temps tout le monde aura cours normalement avec ses professeurs mais dans quelques temps nous pourrons tenter des échanges. Bien sur pour que chaque école ne vivent pas séparer des autres, il va y avoir des clubs organisés selon les idées des professeurs où tous les élèves de chaque école pourront participer. La liste de ces clubs sera disponible dès demain matin, elle vous sera remise par les préfets. Maintenant je n'ai qu'à vous souhaitez un bon appétit.

Un banquet apparut et tout les élèves purent se rassasiez après la longue journée qu'ils avaient eu. Angelus regarda un peu plus les nouveaux élèves à sa table, certains étaient déjà très profondément ancrés du mauvais coté, et bizarrement ils s'entendaient à merveille avec malefoy. L'amie à Severus était également à serpentard mais était heureusement du bon coté. Elle pourrait l'aider à résister aux autres. Finalement vint l'heure où tous durent aller se coucher. Harry se sépara et se dirigea directement dans le bureau de dumbledore il fallait qu'il sache ce qu'il avait appris et ce qu'il comptait faire dans le mois qui allait venir.

Il rentra dans le bureau et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé en face de la cheminée. Il ne dut attendre que quelques minutes avant que le directeur n'arrivent accompagné de Maya, Minerva et des maraudeurs (adulte). Tout le monde avait l'air exténué mais il n'avait pas le choix il devait leur dire ce soir. Il lança de la poudre de cheminette et appela également les Potter, eux aussi devaient être mis au courant. Ils ne tardèrent pas à arriver dans le bureau directorial avec Elysia qui se jeta dans les bras d'Harry qui la serra fortement. Aujourd'hui il avait encore plus peur que d'habitude pour elle, Voldemort était très dangereux. Il la confia à maya et la petite ne se gêna pas pour enlever les baguettes dans les cheveux à sa mère qui se détachèrent.

-- Bon Harry qu'y a-t-il de si urgent ?? demanda Dumbledore lasse.

-- Cet après midi ma cicatrice m'a fait mal pendant que je me baladais tranquillement. Bien sur je me suis dit, Voldy prépare un truc alors j'ai essayé de l'avoir comme lui m'avait eut l'année dernière à l'école. J'ai utilisé la légilimancie contre lui. J'ai réussi à pénétrer dans son esprit, je me suis fait tout petit et j'ai pu assister à une réunion de mangemort, j'ai enfin vu comment le système marchait entre le Voldemort de chez nous et celui qui se trouve ici. Mais, et là c'est peut-être un avantage pour nous, il semble que Voldy1, le notre, n'aie pas tout dit à Voldy 2. Il lui a envoyé des détraqueurs pour qu'il puisse attaquer l'école.

-- Il faut donc mettre l'accent sur l'apprentissage du patronus, réfléchit Albus, je le dirais à mes collègues directeurs dès demain.

-- Voldy2 n'a pas l'air d'apprécier se faire dicter des ordres et il a coupé la communication d'une façon assez sèche en disant à peu prêt qu'il avait autre chose à faire, comme détruire Poudlard, que de s'occuper du parasite contre lequel Voldy1 l'a mis en garde. Bien sur le parasite c'est moi.

-- Ça peut être un avantage ça réfléchit Severus, il est vrai qu'il n'a jamais aimé se faire dicter des ordres même lorsqu'on lui donnait des conseils on le payait souvent très cher.

-- Oui j'ai vu ça, parce qu'après que Voldy 1 soit retourné dans son bracelet, il y a eut une réunion de mangemort, autant dire qu'ils se sont pris pas mal de doloris. Andrew, Stella, qui est votre gardien du secret ???

-- Un ami en qui nous avons toute confiance, pourquoi ??? demanda Andrew

-- Il est activement recherché par les mangemorts, Voldy 2 veut votre mort et rien ne l'arrêtera. En plus ils sont à la recherche du mec en blanc, là-dessus je n'ai pas trop de soucis tant qu'il ne demandera ou n'en parlera à Voldy 1. Et enfin ce matin Malefoy était là surtout pour tester les barrières de sécurité, il lui a aussi transmis mon petit mot d'amour. La dernière chose que j'ai vu est sa fureur quand il a appris qu'il avait perdu le jeune severus. Voila vous savez à peu près tout.

-- Tu te rends compte des risques que tu as pris en t'insinuant dans la tête de ce taré grogna maya.

-- Je sais mais on n'a pas le choix, il veut en finir rapidement, je le sais je le sens rétorqua harry. Quand tu m'as dit que tu étais enceinte j'ai promis que personne ne toucherait ni toi ni Ely, et tu as vu ce qui c'est passé avec Maïra ?? Je n'ai pas envie de refaire la même erreur deux fois.

-- Ce n'était pas ta faute, personne n'aurait pu prédire ce qui aurait pu se passer le réconforta Maya qui savait qu'il s'en voulait encore énormément.

-- On aurait dû être plus sur nos gardes c'est tout, cela n'aurait jamais dû arrivé. C'est ma faute trancha harry. En tout cas Albus dans quelques jours je vais devoir m'absenter je ne sais pas pour combien de temps j'en aurais.

-- Tu vas allez où demanda maya inquiète.

Harry hésita, il avait promis aux anciens qu'il ne dirait rien, et bien que cela lui coûte de le dire, il regarda Maya dans les yeux d'un air abattu et désolé.

-- Je n'ai pas le droit de te le dire ma chérie, je ne sais pas ce qui va m'attendre là-bas, et je ne veux pas que vous me rejoigniez en cas de pépin. De plus j'ai prêté un serment magique de ne rien dévoiler à personne.

-- Harry vas-tu encore risquer ta vie ?? supplia la voix éteinte de maya.

-- Je suis désolé je n'ai pas le choix, je dois vous protéger coûte que coûte, si je ne fais pas ça, cela risque d'avantager Voldy lâcha Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pendant qu'elle pleurait.

-- Tu es sur de ce que tu veux faire Ry demanda Nawaëlle.

-- Je suis désolé mais je n'ai vraiment pas le choix, en plus je n'ai pas trop envie de partir l'école est en danger.

-- Ne t'en fais pas j'ai tenu pendant des années contre Voldemort j'y arriverais bien quelques jours encore. Ce que tu nous as appris nous montre à quel point ce mage noir est sournois, Andrew et Estella vous rentrez à Poudlard dès que vous le pouvez je vous veux en sécurité. Vous tous allez m'aider à tenir les protections si jamais nous sommes attaqués et qu'elles sont prêtes à tomber. Harry tu auras l'autorisation de partir dès que tu le voudras mais j'aimerais que tu me donnes de tes nouvelles qu'on sache si on doit venir te secourir ou non.

-- Ne vous en faites pas je ne risque pas de me faire tuer là bas je reviendrais !!! Mais je ne sais pas quand je pourrais partir mais pas avant trois semaines, j'ai des recherches à finir avant expliqua-t-il les yeux fixé sur Maya qu'il continuait de consoler.

-- Ama pouquoi tu pleuye ?? demanda timidement Elysia qui ne comprenait pas ce qui se passait.

L'amazone essuya ses larmes et prit sa fille dans ses bras.

-- Apa va devoir faire un petit voyage sans nous dans quelques temps, alors je pleure parce qu'il va me manquer !!

-- Tu nous zabandones pleura la petite fille qui commençait à rivaliser avec sa mère.

-- Bien sur que non ma puce, tu sais bien que je vous aime toutes les deux et que jamais je ne vous abandonnerais.

-- Amène nous yavec toi !! supplia la fillette.

-- Je ne peux pas répondit en tremblant Harry qui perdait peu à peu ses moyens. S'il vous plait arrêtez de pleurer

-- Vous devriez retourner dans vos appartements Harry murmura Sirius que ce spectacle émouvait au plus haut point.

Lui aussi se faisait du souci pour son filleul mais il avait confiance en lui, jamais il ne l'avait déçu alors il garderait confiance en lui jusqu'au bout.

Le survivant acquiesça et après avoir saluer tout le monde se rendit rapidement dans ses appartements avec sa petite famille. Ça lui fendait le cœur de les voir aussi triste, aussi le chemin se fit dans le plus grand silence possible. Quand ils arrivèrent dans les appartements il alla coucher sa fille qui s'était endormie à force de pleurer. Il la borda un moment puis retourna auprès de Maya qui était déjà changer et dans le lit, recroqueviller sur elle-même, il n'aimait pas la voir comme ça. Il se déshabilla et se mit à coté d'elle, il passa son bras en travers de son ventre de telle façon à avoir son dos contre son torse.

-- Je suis si désolé mon amour pleura-t-il silencieusement, je ne veux pas vous abandonnez.

-- Ry j'ai un très mauvais pressentiment renifla l'amazone, c'est pour ça que je pleure autrement je te fais confiance.

-- Essaye de dormir un peu ma chérie demain les cours reprennent.

Il la berça gentiment en attendant qu'elle s'endorme, et se dirigea dans le salon, il s'assit au bureau et prit un parchemin pour rédiger la lettre qu'il enverrait à Long hinn après tout il était le seul qu'il connaissait parmi les anciens.

_Cher Long Hinn,_

-- Non ça va pas souffla Harry en gribouillant le début.

_Long Hinn,_

_Je ne sais pas si vous savez qui je suis alors je vais me présenter et vous expliquer mon problème._

_Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, je viens d'un monde parallèle à celui là. J'ai 16 ans officiellement mais 19 officieusement. Une prophétie a été faite dans ce monde me disant que je devais détruire Voldemort. Cela ne me fait plus peur outre mesure car il y a également une prophétie nous reliant chez moi. Bref cela n'est pas le but de ma lettre. Je vous écris pour vous expliquer qu'il y a quelques temps déjà lorsque j'étais chez moi vous m'avez contacté, et vous m'avez proposé de devenir votre allié: j'ai accepté._

_Le but de cette lettre est une requête, je veux avoir l'autorisation de venir à Maladrone, afin de pouvoir passer les tests pour obtenir Golwyn. Je sais que Voldemort cherche à se l'accaparer. Je ne peux laisser cela se produire, il faut que je la prenne avant et que je la détruise. Je sais que cette arme est l'une de vos plus puissantes créations mais je me dois de le faire._

_Je vous envoie mon phoenix Alianté avec cette lettre, et j'attends impatiemment votre réponse. Sachez cependant qu'il me faut un délai de 3 semaines pour me préparer et arriver à stabiliser au mieux la situation dans Poudlard avec le professeur Dumbledore._

_Dans le cas où j'obtiendrais une réponse négative de votre part, je considérerais notre pacte comme factice et je viendrais quand même pour m'en emparer. Sachez que si je le fait ce n'est pas de bon cœur mais par nécessité._

_Amicalement_

_Harry James Potter_

Harry relut une nouvelle fois la lettre et appela Alianté. En attendant qu'il arrive il se posa devant la cheminée et se prit la tête entre les mains. Quelques minutes plus tard Alianté arriva en silence et Harry n'avait toujours pas bougé, il fixait le parchemin inlassablement.

-- Alianté est-ce que tu crois que je suis entrain de faire une erreur?? demanda-t-il complètement perdu.

-- Le plus important n'est pas ce que je crois, ou ce que les autres croient, c'est que vous vous croyez. Pensez vous que vous faites une erreur?

-- Je ne sais plus où j'en suis!! Tout à l'heure j'étais sûr que c'était une très bonne idée mais là je ne sais plus. Tu sais pas comment ça fait mal de voir la femme que l'on aime et sa fille supplier du regard pour ne pas que l'on parte

-- Non en effet je ne sais pas ce que cela fait maître Harry mais sachez que je vous suivrais au bout du monde pour pouvoir vous protéger.

-- J'ai tellement peur qu'il arrive quelque chose pendant mon absence. Je sais que je suis pas tout puissant, que je ne peux tout résoudre mais là je serais vraiment pas en état d'intervenir. Je tiens tellement à Maya et Ely, je n'ai pas envie de me rendre compte qu'elles ont disparu lorsque je reviendrais, ou pire qu'elles soient mortes.

-- Maître Harry pourquoi vous voyez tout en noir, ne faites vous point confiance au défense que vous avez mises au point?? Elles sont puissantes croyez moi!!!

-- Tu as raison il faut que j'arrête de pleurer, ma décision est prise, demain les cours recommencent!! Je te confie la mission d'apporter ça aux anciens Alianté.

-- Il en sera fait selon votre désir maître salua poliment l'oiseau avant de commencer à partir mais la voix de Harry l'interrompit.

-- Alianté………. Merci pour tout déclara sincèrement le survivant.

-- De rien maître Harry!!!

Harry resta encore un moment à méditer, même s'il était fatigué il n'avait pas le courage d'aller se coucher. Sous les coups de 3h du matin il se décida finalement d'aller se coucher. Quand il passa devant la chambre de sa fille il entendit des sanglots étouffés. Il pénétra doucement à l'intérieur de la pièce et vit sa fille roulée en boule en train de pleurer. Il murmura un léger Lumos et s'approcha de sa fille qui se jeta dans ses bras quand elle le vit.

-- Apa z'ai pas envie que tu pate!!! Gémit-elle

-- Je ne vais pas partir tout de suite, mais tu sais quoi on va se faire une promesse d'accord? proposa-t-il

-- Vi apa, renifla la petite qui se reprenait peu à peu.

-- Je te promets que je reviendrais, et toi tu me promets que tu veilleras bien sur ta maman d'accord? Dit-il en lui tendant son petit doigt.

La petite le saisit et une petite lumière rosée les entoura scellant ainsi la promesse. Il la remit correctement dans son lit, et lui raconta une histoire pour qu'elle se rendorme. Quand il fut sur que sa fille dorme d'un sommeil paisible il se décida enfin à rejoindre sa propre couche. Il enlaça sa fiancée et se laissa aller à un repos bien mérité. Les temps à venir seront durs, et tout le monde en payera les frais.


	75. Où chance ne rime pas avec Potter

Bonjour à tous !!

Aujourd'hui je mets un nouveau chapitre avec une petite larme à l'œil !! Cela fait 5ans jour pour jour que j'ai commencé cette fic !! et j'y suis toujours !!! Alors amis lecteur je lève mon verre à la votre pour vous remercier de tous vos encouragements qui me font tenir !!

Je ne dirais qu'une seule chose (ou plutôt deux) : la première est que je vous donne rendez vous à la fin de ce chapitre surtout toi MalaikaNina :). Et la seconde (plus importante selon moi) BONNE LECTURE !!!

Savourez ce chapitre c'est l'un de mes préférés ^^ hey hey vous saurez vite pourquoi !!

A en bas….

* * *

_**75 : Où chance ne rime pas avec Potter **_

Le lendemain Maya fut morose pour toute la journée, elle ne comprenait pas pourquoi Harry ne voulait pas lui dire ce qu'il devait faire. Jusqu'à présent elle avait toujours compris la raison de ses actes mais aujourd'hui elle ne comprenait plus. Étais-ce parce qu'il ne lui faisait plus confiance?? L'amazone secoua la tête comme pour faire disparaître cette pensée. Elle savait au fond d'elle même que Harry lui faisait plus confiance qu'a lui même mais qu'il ne voulait pas tout lui dire pour la protéger.

-- Allo poudlard appelle Mayaween Dumbledore, on vient de recevoir la liste des clubs dispos cette année déclara Sirius la faisant ainsi sursauter.

Elle regarda autour d'elle, les yeux encore perdus dans le vague, et vit les maraudeurs et les filles la regarder avec étonnement.

-- Ça va s'inquiéta Lily.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas ça va aller j'étais juste perdu dans mes pensées. Alors c'est quoi cette histoire de club?

-- Tu es la petite fille du dirlo et tu n'es même pas au courant des clubs qu'ils ont décidés de mettre en place cette année pour assurer une cohésion avec les autres écoles d'après ses dires.

-- Ah ces clubs là, non je ne sais pas tout, je suis au courant de certains seulement. En plus il faut rendre ça quand ?

-- D'après ce qui est écrit en bas de la feuille, ils nous laissent la journée pour réfléchir comme ça les directeurs mettent tout en place pendant le week end afin que tout soit prêt la semaine prochaine.

-- Bon voyons voir ça soupira maya qui voulait assez vite en finir.

Elle prit le parchemin et commença à le parcourir.

_Chers élèves qui venez de tous horizons je vous souhaite tout d'abord la bienvenue parmi nous. Comprenant votre difficulté à vous lier avec vos autres camarades, les directeurs des différentes écoles et moi-même avons mis en place des cours optionnels ouvert à tous. Comme l'explique l'optionnel ces cours ne sont pas obligatoire et les personnes qui ne participeront a aucun de ces cours ne seront pas par un quelconque moyen désavantagé dans leur moyenne de classe. Néanmoins je veux que le principe soit clair, pour que les cours se déroulent dans une bonne ambiance, il faut que vous soyez motivé._

_Apprendre à se connaître et s'apprécier sont deux choses extrêmement difficiles surtout quand la différence de culture intervient dans ce lent processus. C'est pour ça que je souhaiterais que vous reteniez ces quelques mots : humilité, effort, persuasion, tolérance._

_Maintenant voici les « clubs » proposé par l'équipe enseignante._

_------------------- artistique--------------------------_

_¤ Club de musique : vous aimez vous laisser transporter par la beauté des notes ??? Ce club de musique est fait pour vous. Vous apprendrez à jouer, à vous améliorer et devrez d'ici la fin d'année effectuée un travail d'équipe._

_¤ Club de danse : tous les types de danse seront abordés lors des différentes sessions. Idéale pour se mettre en fête avant même le début de celle-ci. Ce club se devra d'ouvrir tous les bals de l'année scolaire._

_Projet commun : les professeurs de ces deux clubs ont décidés qu'il serait bon de faire un spectacle au alentour de la fin d'année mélangeant les élèves de ces deux clubs. Le projet n'est pas encore déterminé afin que les élèves puissent aussi faire leur proposition._

_----------------- intellectuel-----------------------_

_Club de lecture : vous êtes mordu par les livres ? Suite à un partenariat passé avec les différents éditeurs du monde, les élèves pourront découvrir avant leur sortie officielle de nombreux ouvrages._

_Initiation à la médicomagie : Le combat ne vous plait pas et vous aimez venir en aide aux autres ? Cette initiation à la médicomagie dispensée par Mme Pomfresh et parfois des médicomages de St mangouste vous offriront l'opportunité d'apprendre à soigner les gens et pourquoi pas leur sauvez la vie._

_Création d'un journal : n'en avez-vous donc pas assez de n'avoir des nouvelles de ce qui se passe dans Poudlard que par des journaux extérieurs ? Ce journal sera entièrement réalisé par des élèves pour des élèves pour informer leurs camarades de tout ce qui se passe au sein de l'école._

_----------------- Défense -------------------------_

_Initiations aux différentes techniques de combat sorcier : la beauté de la magie associée à la puissance d'un combat peut donner des résultats dépassant parfois ce que nous pensions impossible à réaliser._

_Initiations aux différentes techniques de combat moldu : Avez-vous déjà entendu parler des arts-martiaux ? Ces arts qui permettent au moldu de se défendre ? Ces arts issus de l'histoire de notre planète sont maintenant à votre porté de main. _

_Apprentissage avancé dans les forces du mal : La guerre faisant rage, ce club permet d'apprendre de nombreuses choses qui ne sont pas au programme scolaire et qui pourtant peuvent vous sauver la vie en ces temps sombre._

_Club de duel : Savoir se battre c'est bien ? Connaître des sorts aussi ? Mais ne serait-ce pas mieux de savoir tout utiliser en même temps et en version réelle ??._

-- Vous allez prendre quoi vous ?? demanda-t-elle

-- Moi il y en a plein qui me tente avoua Lily, je pense que je vais prendre le club de duel, l'initiation à la médicomagie, et le club de musique comme ça c'est assez varié.

-- Moi je vais prendre pareil sauf pour l'initiation à la médicomagie, je pense qu'avec les entraînements de quidditch j'aurais sûrement plus trop de temps pour moi !! expliqua nawaëlle.

Maya se perdit une nouvelle fois dans ses pensées n'écoutant pas les réponses de ses amis. Elle sortie un stylo de sa poche sous le regard surpris de tous les sangs purs qui se demandait ce qu'était cette drôle de chose et elle cocha sur la feuille le combat sorcier. D'un regard furtif invisible aux yeux des autres elle regarda Harry qui lui fit un micro sourire en articulant silencieusement « danse ». Elle cocha également ce club et replia soigneusement la feuille.

En relevant la tête elle vit le regard surpris des maraudeurs qu'elle décida d'ignorer. Il était grand temps qu'elle commence à reprendre son sang froid face aux évènements sinon jamais elle ne tiendrait lorsqu'Harry s'en irait.

La journée fut légèrement chaotique dans l'enceinte de Poudlard avec les nouveaux qui se perdaient, les erreurs dans les emplois du temps qui conduisaient parfois des professeurs à faire des cours, de même matière heureusement, dans la même salle. Ce fut avec soulagement qu'elle laissa les gryffondors allés à l'entraînement de quidditch sans elle sous prétexte qu'elle était fatiguée.

Elle alla directement dans ses appartements et s'assit sur le canapé, les genoux relevés sous son menton. Quelque chose n'allait pas, outre le départ presque imminent du survivant quelque chose n'allait vraiment pas et elle ne savait pas quoi. Ou plutôt elle le savait mais elle ne voulait pas le croire, son pouvoir l'appelait à passer le test.

Chaque amazone une fois mature magiquement et physiquement parlant devait passer un test qui les faisait atteindre le dernier stade de la magie. De plus étant la fille de la reine et donc par conséquence la future souveraine ce test était d'autant plus important. Mais elle, elle ne voulait pas le passer, elle n'était plus une amazone, enfin elle ne voulait plus être une amazone. Et puis Harry qui devait partir on ne sait où et on ne sait quand n'arrangeait en rien la situation.

-- Pourquoi tout doit arriver en même temps murmura l'amazone en resserrant un peu plus sa prise autour de ses jambes

Elle ne vit pas le temps passé, ni entendit la porte de l'appartement s'ouvrir, ni ne sentit la personne s'asseoir à coté d'elle. En revanche elle sortit de sa torpeur quand la personne en question l'a pris dans ses bras.

-- Je suis tellement désolé de devoir bientôt partir murmura-t-il

-- Tu m'avais promis après qu'on soit allé chercher Sirius derrière le voile que jamais tu me laisserais.

Et alors pour la première fois depuis des années Harry explosa en pleure. Pas des pleurs de soulagement comme lorsqu'il avait vu dans le monde antérieur sa femme bien vivante, pas des larmes de joies comme lorsqu'il avait pour la première fois la bouille de sa fillette, ni des larmes de peine comme après sa 5ème année mais des larmes de honte et de haine. Il se détestait tellement.

-- Je ne suis qu'un con, à vouloir tout faire pour le mieux j'oublie complètement ce que toi tu peux ressentir. Mais je voulais tellement que Voldemort ne puisse pas faire autant de dégâts ici qu'à mon époque. Je suis désolé tellement désolé

-- Je ne sais plus quoi faire, comment réagir murmura maya en resserrant sa prise autour de Harry. Je n'arrive plus à rester enfermé dans ce château !! Je suis épuisée par tout ça, j'ai tellement envie que tout ça se finisse et qu'on puisse enfin être tout les trois ensemble à simplement pouvoir profiter de la présence des uns et autres.

Le survivant resserra ses bras autour du corps de sa compagne en les faisant légèrement se balancer comme pour calmer leurs crises de larmes.

-- Et moi bien sur je n'ai rien vu, je ne suis qu'un sal égoïste qui ne pense qu'à lui. Pas une seule fois je t'ai demandé si tu n'en avais pas assez de courir d'un monde à l'autre sans arrêt, mettant ta vie et celle de notre fille à chaque fois en jeu. Il faut que j'arrête de me voiler la face, je dois grandir maintenant et arrêtez de penser toujours à moi. Finalement Severus n'avais pas tort avant, je ne suis qu'un sal gamin pourri qui ne pense qu'à lui.

-- C'est pas vrai renifla Maya en relevant la tête, tu n'es pas qu'un sal égoïste qui ne pense qu'à toi. Je n'ai jamais rien dit pour les mondes car l'aventure m'attirait. Si je n'avais pas voulu venir je ne serais jamais venu avec toi, ça a été mon choix de te suivre. On a vécu des choses horribles mais en même temps on a découvert tellement de choses et on en a partagé tellement qu'il faut arrêter de toujours voir les mauvais moments. Ici j'ai vraiment peur parce que toi tu as peur. Tu ne t'en ai jamais rendu compte mais dans les mondes antérieurs jamais au grand jamais tu as eu peur d'un combat et pourtant dès le départ on a su qu'il allait falloir se battre.

-- Je ne m'en étais jamais rendu compte, finalement il se pourrait bien que les problèmes ce soit moi qui les recherches et non pas eux qui me trouvent. Auparavant je n'ai jamais eu peur car je pense que je ne considérais pas les combats comme étant mes combats. Là je vais devoir affronter celui qui me pourrit la vie depuis des années et des années et j'ai envie de le tuer ce monstre. Mais j'ai peur de tuer quelqu'un j'ai peur de devenir un monstre sans cœur. Je sais que tout le monde ne peut pas être ni tout blanc ni tout noir mais j'ai peur. Je n'ai pas envie de faire une erreur que je regretterais.

-- Il faudra bien que tu te rentres dans le crâne qu'on est en guerre, il y aura obligatoirement des morts s'emporta maya en se levant. Même moi je vais devoir tuer des gens et j'en ai pas envie.

-- Mais toi on t'as formé à l'origine pour te battre répliqua vivement Harry en se levant également. On t'a appris à réagir dans un combat moi non.

-- Moi moi moi tu ne sais que dire ça cria maya, tu n'es pas le seul à avoir des problèmes.

-- Ah parce que avoir un mage noir dégénéré ou plutôt deux mages noirs dégénérés aux basques c'est pas un problème majeur ???

-- C'est peut être un problème majeur mais tu en viens à délaisser ta propre famille et à ignorer les soucis que les tiens ont. tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se rendre compte que l'On passe après les autres. ce que tu reproches À dumbledore tu fais exactement la même chose avec nous. tu nous LAISSES dans l'Ignorance et tu mènes ton combat de ton propre coté. je suis fatiguée moi aussi monsieur potter de toujours faire comme si tout allait bien pour éviter que tu te FASSES encore plus de soucis. et j'en ai asséz de ces guerres, j'en ai assez de me demander encore dans quel merdier tu vas encore te mettre et j'en ai assez d'avoir peur de devoir annoncer à ely que son timbré de pere s'est fait tuer.

-- ne me compare pas à dumbledore je ne suis pas comme lui protesta vivement le survivant

-- si tu es comme lui, tu fais les choses comme toi tu le penses tout en laissant les autres dans le brouillard.

-- Je ne vous cache rien

-- et ou est-ce que tu vas partir alors ??

-- ça je ne peux pas le dire !!

-- bien sur tu ne « peux » pas le dire ou tu ne « veux » pas le dire.

-- très bien tu veux que je te dise ou je vais !! s'emporta le survivant pour la première fois depuis toujours. je sais même pas ou je vais devoir aller, je dois aller récupérer une arme antique mise au point par des mages et enchanteurs surpuissants qui a déja détruit tout un peuple. et voldemort veut aussi cette arme. je sais pas comment la recuperer, je sais pas comment la manipuler et je sais encore moins comment je dois la détruire. je ne sais même pas comment je vais faire pour y aller s'égosilla Harry. j'en ai marre aussi je veux aussi déposer les armes et je ne peux pas, je suis comme ça tu l'as vu par toi-même ici je ne voulais pas et pourtant je n'ai pas eu le choix. tu crois que ça me plait à moi aussi de savoir que je risque de mourir en te laissant dérrière moi avec ely et pire savoir que tu risques de te faire tuer et ely aussi.

-- et voila tu ramenes encore le problème a toi. alors je vais t'apprendre quelque chose monsieur !! la tradition des amazones veut que lorsque la magie est assez forte chez une jeune fille elle doit se confronter au cercle et à ce moment là elle doit entrer en possession de son heritage. et tu sais quoi ça fait plus d'un mois que ma magie me tiraille pour que j'aille affronter ce putain de cercle. mais toi tu as rien vu tu ne sais pas ce que cela signifie. si j'Accepte cette confrontation je risque de vous perdre toi et elysia car j'ai du bridér sa partie amazone en elle afin que rien ne lui arrive. je risque de me retrouver prisonière de ce cercle afin que je prenne la succession de ma mère. quand je t'ai dis que je ne voulais plus être une amazone tu n'as pas compris ce que j'ai voulu te dire se déchaîna maya.

-- Pou…. Pourquoi tu ne m'as rien dis souffla Harry en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil sans lâcher du regard le visage furieux de sa fiancée.

-- Parce que j'aimerais que de temps en temps…….. commença Maya avant qu'un bruit sourd provenant de la foret ne résonne lugubrement dans le château.

Le survivant se leva puis finalement se rassit, cette fois ci il devait penser à maya plutôt qu'aux autres. Ce fut elle qui soupirant sortit la première de la pièce pour aller en direction de la grande salle comme l'indiquait la voix retentissante du professeur Dumbledore via un sonorus particulièrement puissant.

Quand il arriva à son tour dans la grande salle il vit une pagaille impossible, et il fallut toute l'autorité du grand Albus Dumbledore pour que tout le monde s'assoit enfin à sa place. Seuls Harry et Maya restèrent debout dans le fond de la salle. Un silence pesant et charger de peur prit place pendant que Dumbledore semblait chercher les mots qui lui permettraient de rassurer tout le monde. Soudain un autre grondement retentit depuis la foret faisant sursauter tout le monde.

Maya de part sa condition d'amazone donc proche de la nature sembla soudain entrer en transe.

-- Elle a mal, elle appelle au secours murmura-t-elle d'une voix qui n'étais pas la sienne. La magie souille l'essence même de la vie, il détruit tout, le démon entre en action.

Ce murmure avait raisonné comme un cri d'agonie face à la torpeur générale des élèves qui se demandaient réellement ce qui se passait. Puis faisant fit des conversations qui s'élevaient devant elle, Maya s'élança à l'extérieur en direction de la forêt interdite.

Harry n'avait pas réagit immédiatement quand l'amazone était partit, il savait que lorsqu'elle était dans cet état même lui ne pourrait la rattraper. Il se tourna vers Albus qui semblait réellement perdu face à ce qui passait.

-- Professeur !! Tenez les barrières, demandez de l'aide aux autres directeurs s'il le faut, des choses rodent dans la forêt interdite, des choses qui ne devraient pas s'y trouver. Il faut que les élèves soient le maximum en sécurité.

Puis sans rien demander de plus il s'élança à l'extérieur s'engouffrant dans la forêt sans que personne n'ait pu le distinguer. Il courait vite, il voulait la rejoindre, il devait la rejoindre. Il ne se pardonnerait jamais s'il lui arrivait quelque chose alors qu'ils venaient de s'engueuler pour la première fois depuis le début de leur relation.

-- Ne pas penser à ça ne pas penser à ça murmura Harry pour se redonner courage tout en continuant à courir de plus en plus vite.

Quand il déboula au fin fond de la forêt, la situation était encore pire que ce à quoi il pensait. Il y avait des dizaines et des dizaines de détraqueurs, des bestioles immondes qu'il était incapable d'identifier et des magemorts, des dizaines de mangemorts.

-- Pourquoi est-ce qu'ils sont tous réunis ici se demanda le survivant en se cachant derrière un bosquet. Il ne devait pas attaqué poudlard aussi tôt c'est pas possible. A moins que …..

Il sursauta quand la voix tant haïe retentit.

-- Je sais que tu es là, il me l'a dit et je te sens petit lion. Sors de ta petite cachette.

Harry était en proie à un vrai dilemme s'il sortait il ne pourrait jamais faire face tout seul à cette véritable armée. Il chercha rapidement où pouvait se trouver maya mais il n'arrivait pas à la repérer, chercher Maya dans une foret c'était comme chercher une aiguille dans une botte de foin. Et puis cette histoire de cercle pour une épreuve pourquoi elle ne lui avait pas parlé de ça avant.

Soudain ses sens lui indiquèrent que quelques choses arrivaient en plein sur lui. Il ne du sa vie qu'à ses réflexes qui lui permirent de rouler sur le coté, évitant certes le sort mais se mettant ainsi à couvert sans aucune possibilité de fuir et de se cacher. Quand il releva la tête il vit toute l'armée de Voldemort le regarder avec fureur. Soupirant pour se donner du courage il se leva, prit le temps d'épousseter sa veste et décida de jouer la carte de la naïveté, peut-être qu'il aurait de la chance.

-- Euh excusez moi je crois que je me suis un peu perdu vous ne savez pas ou je pourrais aller me balader sans vous déranger, je vais ptêtre repartir dans l'autre sens à la prochaine déclara-t-il en faisant demi tour décidé à prévenir Poudlard.

Néanmoins ses pas furent arrêter lorsqu'il fit un pas sur le coté pour éviter le sort qui lui arrivait dans le dos et que a priori Voldemort lui-même avait envoyé.

-- Bon je pense que niveau crétinite aigue c'est pas pour aujourd'hui souffla imperceptiblement Harry qui essayait de mettre au point un possible plan d'évasion.

-- Petit Lion qui vient de si loin pourquoi essayes-tu de partir si vite ?? Notre présence te répugne-t-elle à ce point ? demanda Voldemort qui s'approchait de lui. J'ai entendu beaucoup de chose sur toi, on dit que tu as le pouvoir de plusieurs sorciers aguerris, pourquoi ne pas venir dans mon camp, tu seras respecté pour ton pouvoir.

Le mage noir tendit la main vers Harry qui ne bougea pas. Ce dernier l'étudiait attentivement, le Voldemort qui se tenait devant lui n'avait rien de ressemblant avec le sien. Celui qui dans le futur ressemblerait à un squelette mi serpent mi humain était un bel homme à cette époque. Un homme pas jeune certes mais dégageant tellement de pouvoir et une aura si électrisante que si Harry ne le connaissait pas et ne le haïssait pas autant il aurait serré cette main tendue à lui. Il aurait embrassé les croyances de cet homme se laissant envoûter par l'assurance et la ferveur qu'on sentait provenir du sorcier.

-- Que sais tu de moi ? demanda Harry sans bouger reprenant sa voix normale.

-- Dois je en conclure que tu refuses cette poigné de main ? siffla Voldemort.

-- Tu ne t'es pas présenté, je n'ai peut-être pas envie de suivre un inconnu expliqua simplement Harry ce qui eut le don d'outré les mangemorts.

D'ailleurs certains d'entre eux s'étaient rapprochés rapidement du survivant baguette en main prêt à faire payer à ce petit plaisantin son impertinence. Mais le seigneur des ténèbres n'eut qu'à lever le bras pour les stopper dans leur élan.

-- Il est vrai que je manque à toutes mes obligations en faisant fit des présentations, je suis lord Voldemort le plus grand mage de cette planète. Me rejoindre c'est s'assurer un futur sur dans la société.

-- Oh fut tout ce que dis Harry avant de lâcher simplement moi je suis Angelus, euhh 7ème année à serpentard, désolé j'ai pas trouvé mieux comme pedigree.

-- Allons allons petit lion pourquoi tu ne dis pas simplement que tu es Harry Potter souffla Voldemort jouissant de l'incrédulité qui s'élevait des rangs de l'armée de Voldemort

-- Bah sal serpent je te retourne le compliment Tom Jedusor répliqua harry.

D'ailleurs le survivant esquissa un sourire conquérant quand il vit le sourire de Voldemort disparaître pour faire apparaître un rictus de colère.

-- Il m'avait prévenu de ton impertinence, je ne voulais pas le croire quand il disait que tu étais un caillou dans ma chaussure murmura Voldemort en se rapprochant du survivant qui ne fit pas un pas.

A ce moment là Harry derrière son air indifférent avait peur, il ne sentait plus du tout sa compagne, nulle part, il était fait comme un rat à la portée d'une armée de fou détraqué. Qu'est-ce qu'il pouvait y avoir de pire ??

Une goûte d'eau tomba sur son front et tous levèrent les yeux aux ciels pour voir d'épais nuages noirs s'amonceler au dessus de leur tête. Voldemort laissa un sourire sadique apparaître sur ses lèvres et Harry se disait qu'il pouvait toujours y avoir pire.

-- Pour être honnête avec toi je savais que tu ne voudrais pas coopérer de toi-même alors j'ai une petite surprise pour toi.

La peur d'Harry ne fit que monter un cran ou ptetre même une dizaine de cran quand il entendit la voix si sadique du mage noir. Ce dernier leva le bras et un rictus démoniaque déforma carrément son visage lorsqu'il vit le regard horrifié du survivant.

Harry pria merlin, les anciens, les dieux des temps anciens pour qu'il soit dans un cauchemar un horrible et vicieux cauchemar. Mais rien ne le fit revenir à une possible réalité. Devant lui se tenait trois mangemorts qui tenaient fermement ses ex amis enfin Ron et Hermione et il fut même surpris de voir Drago Malefoy. Mais plus que les voire là c'était leur état qui était préoccupant, le plus mauvais au point était sans nul doute Ron. Il ne restait presque plus rien de ses cheveux roux, il avait de grandes balafres sur le visage, ses bras étaient tellement en mauvais état qu'on ne distinguait même pas ses blessures.

Sur un autre geste de Voldemort les trois mangemorts envoyèrent valdinguer les prisonniers qui s'écrasèrent au pied de harry. Hermione et Draco réussirent tant bien que mal à se redresser mais ce ne fut pas le cas pour le roux. Harry tomba à genou et pris dans ses bras Ron qui ouvrit faiblement les yeux. Un reste d'ébauche de sourire se dessina sur le visage du rouquin.

Le survivant mitrailla du regard Voldemort qui agrandit un peu plus son sourire sadique.

-- Oh je suis désolé je ne savais pas qu'il s'agissait de tes amis, c'est mon moi du futur qui me les a envoyé feignit Voldy.

-- Qu'est que vous avez fait à Ron hurla Harry perdant la maîtrise de ses nerfs.

-- Voyons voir, comme on dit que les rouquins ont une chevelure de feu on a regarder si c'était vraiment du feu avec un sort d'allumage, hélas pour lui ça a vraiment pris feu et on n'avait pas la possibilité d'éteindre donc on l'a laissé s'éteindre seul. Le pauvre il a tellement hurlé qu'il s'en ai déchiré les cordes vocales, et il a mis du sang de partout. C'est un pouilleux qui ne sait pas qu'on ne doit pas salir chez les autres expliqua Voldemort d'un faux air de reproche et qui expliquait les tortures qu'on avait fait au rouquin. Puis on a remarqué qu'il avait pas mal de cochonneries sous les ongles alors on a voulu lui nettoyer les dessous des ongles avec du bambou mais on n'a pas eut de chance les ongles sont partis en même temps.

La description macabre dura un moment pendant lequel fut cité l'endoloris, des tortures physiques au poignard sur le torse et les genoux auxquels ont avait sectionné les tendons et les ligaments afin qu'il ne puisse plus fuir. Puis aussi il y avait eut les sortilèges de lacération, de strangulation, d'écrasement, de coagulation sanguine, puis les sorts de magie noire.

Tout au long du discours Harry se mit à pleurer en resserrant peu à peu son étreinte sur son meilleur ami et quand enfin le mage noir se tu Harry ne se préoccupa même pas de lui. Il regardait celui qui avait été son ami pendant 5 longues années.

-- Hey tu vas tenir le coup hein murmura Harry en essayant de sourire.

-- Peut ….. pas fut tout ce que le rouquin réussit à dire avant de se tourner sur le coté et de tousser en crachant une quantité impressionnante de sang.

-- Hey hey intervint Harry qui ne se rendait pas compte que son air désespéré faisait presque jouir le psychopathe et ses acolytes.

-- Ron reste avec nous ste plais pleura mione en attrapant la main de son ami.

La seule réaction du rouquin fut de fermer légèrement les yeux qu'il rouvrit lorsque le survivant le secoua légèrement.

-- Vieux frère tu peux pas nous laisser maintenant hein !!

-- Désolé H…ry

-- Pourquoi tu es désolé cria Harry en redressant un peu plus Ron dans ses bras. C'est à moi d'être désolé j'ai pas arrêté de me conduire comme un parfait idiot et regarde maintenant dans quel état vous êtes même si je sais pas pourquoi Malefoy est là. Allez tu vas me faire plaisir de tenir le coup hein ?? J'ai plein de monde fabuleux à te présenter. Allez tiens le coup je t'en supplie pleura Harry en sentant son ami venir de plus en plus mou dans ses bras.

-- Prend soin de mione souffla Ron avant de fermer les yeux définitivement et pour toujours.

Harry hurla de douleur et déposa le corps sans vie de son ancien ami délicatement par terre il se releva. Voldemort et ses acolytes qui riaient s'arrêtèrent soudainement lorsqu'ils virent les yeux du survivant. Ils n'étaient plus verts, ni dorés mais noirs, noirs comme les sentiments qui envahissaient son cœur au moment même.

-- Très bien mage de mes deux tu veux faire mumuse on va faire mumuse cracha Harry qui s'arracha les deux manches de sa chemise afin d'avoir une plus grande marge de mouvement.

Sans même leur laisser le temps de réagir il sortit sa baguette et envoya des sorts sur les mangemorts et voldemort. Certains réagirent à temps et eurent le temps de se protéger et les autres tombèrent à terre pétrifié.

-- Allez tous à Poudlard, tuez tout le monde ordonna Voldemort. On va voir si tu peux faire face à tout ça petit lion.

Presque comme si leur vie en dépendait toute l'armée de voldemort (bestioles, mangemorts, détraqueurs) se lança à travers la forêt afin de prendre d'assaut le château. En moins de trois minutes toute la prairie se retrouva vierge. Seul le piétinement du sol laissait penser ce qui venait de se passer. Mais Harry s'en moquait pour lui la seule chose qui comptait était que Voldemort venait de tuer un de ses amis, et pour ça il allait payer.

-- Poudlard n'a pas besoin de moi pour rester debout espèce de serpent visqueux cracha Harry en lançant un sort de chaînage que le mage contra aisément.

-- Tu crois quand même pas m'avoir avec des sorts aussi puérile mon petit Harry ricana Voldemort.

-- Va crever en enfer hurla Harry libérant sa magie pour la première fois.

Il lança sa baguette en direction d'Hermione qui ne comprenait pas et il se lança à l'assaut de voldemort qui ne comprenait pas plus que la gryffondor. Puis très vite il du reculer sous les projections de boule feu, d'eau. Il laissa échapper un hurlement de douleur quand une flèche d'air le toucha au bras faisant une nette et profonde entaille.

Le mage noire jura en se rendant compte qu'il ne pouvait plus utiliser son bras droit car ce satané gamin avait du toucher l'un de ses nerfs. Et puis même s'il ne l'aurait pas avoué il commençait à avoir peur, les attaques qu'il recevait devenaient de plus en plus puissantes et il avait de plus en plus de mal à les contrer.

Harry profita d'un bref moment d'inattention de son ennemi pour lancer un destructum sur son bras droit et il eut la joie de voir que le mage noir hurla de douleur lorsque le bracelet tant maudit éclata en morceau dont certains s'enfoncèrent profondément dans la chair du mage noir. Ce dernier énervé lança également de nombreux sort que le survivant ne prit même pas la peine d'esquiver se moquant de la douleur et du sang qui le recouvrait. A ce moment là ce n'était pas son corps mais son âme qui souffrait, il venait de perdre une partie de ce qu'il avait été, un frère malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passé entre eux. Et pour ça Voldemort allait payer, il allait payer pour toutes les familles qu'il avait détruites, pour tous les enfants qui désormais étaient orphelin et surtout il allait payer pour avoir tué Ron.

Soudain un éclat de lumière retentit dans la forêt et Harry eut l'impression qu'on lui enlevait une partie de son cœur et de son âme encore. Il tenta de chercher le lien qui l'unissait à maya mais le lien était plus là il avait disparu. Il se tourna vers le mage noir qui profita de l'accalmie des assauts pour transplaner en tenant difficilement son bras meurtris.

Harry se tourna vers Drago, et Hermione, qui secouait désespérément le corps sans vie de Ron. Il s'agenouilla à coté d'un des mangemorts pétrifiés et lui pris sa cape. Il retourna vers le corps sans vie du rouquin et fermant les yeux il posa la cape sur le corps.

-- Non non non il est pas mort hurla Hermione en tentant d'enlever la cape qui ne laissait plus voir celui qui fut un de ses meilleurs amis.

-- Granger intervint Malefoy qui voyait bien que Harry était à bout.

-- Non il est pas mort il a pas le droit de mourir

-- Granger reprit le blond

-- T'as gueule toi céda hystériquement la gryffondor, qu'est ce que tu peux comprendre à tout ça ?? Tu n'as pas d'amis tu as personne à pleurer, tu as un cœur aussi froid que de la pierre.

Hermione horrifiée par ses paroles plaqua rapidement ses mains sur sa bouche mais il était trop tard le mal était déjà fait.

-- On doit retourner à Poudlard interrompit Harry qui prit le corps sans vie de Ron dans ses bras.

-- Nooonn reprit Hermione quand elle le vit avancé avec le corps.

-- Il est mort Hermione tu peux rien faire souffla Draco en posant sa main sur son épaule.

La jeune fille cherchant juste un peu de réconfort se jeta dans ses bras. D'abord un peu surpris et ne sachant pas comment réagir il passa timidement ses bras dans le dos de la gryffondor avant de lui murmurer des mots réconfortants.

Quand elle eut repris un peu son calme elle suivit Harry qui les attendait un peu plus loin, et tout les trois en silence se dirigèrent aussi vite qu'ils le pouvaient vers le château. En chemin Harry aurait pu sourire en voyant des corps jonchés le sol grâce au pièges qu'ils avaient posés et sûrement l'œuvre de maya, mais la situation était beaucoup trop dramatique : Ron mort, maya disparue, le château peut-être détruit. Quelle autre horreur lui réservait cette journée maudite. Pourquoi avait-il fallu que ce timbré de mage noir attaque aujourd'hui ?? Jamais au grand jamais ils ne s'étaient fâchés l'un contre l'autre et encore moins ils s'étaient criés dessus et voila qu'aujourd'hui elle disparaissait après toute les horreurs qu'il lui avait dit.

-- Potter t'es qu'un crétin murmura le survivant entre ses dents.

Quand il arriva aux abords du château il fut heureux de voir de nombreuses bestioles dont les détraqueurs essayé de passer les défenses sans grand succès. Il conjura le plus puissant patronus qu'il pouvait faire dans ces conditions ce qui eut vite fait d'exterminer les aspireurs d'âme. Il ne s'occupa pas des autres choses sachant qu'elles ne pouvaient pas passer les protections. Il signala à ses deux camarades de faire doucement et il rentra discrètement dans le château. Il voyait des dégâts matériels mais pour le moment pas un seul corps. Il entra dans la grande salle et fut surpris de voir deux mangemorts ligotés au centre de la salle dans une petite bulle bleue.

Il pénétra dans la grande salle et le silence se fit, ce fut les vieux maraudeurs qui réagirent les premiers. Ils s'avancèrent vers les trois adolescents mais Harry ne s'arrêta pas à leur niveau, il continuait désespérément vers l'estrade des professeurs. Une fois devant il déposa délicatement son morbide paquet et s'assit à coté la mine totalement défaite. Il sentit à peine quand Hermione vint se caller dans ses bras pour pleurer. Un silence sinistre s'installa dans la grande salle. Dumbledore s'approcha d'eux et releva la cape qui se trouvait sur le corps. Il se demanda qui il était comme la fille et le garçon qui se trouvaient avec Harry mais les exclamations d'horreur de Sirius, Remus et Severus (les vieux) le tira de ses réflexions.

-- Mon dieu Ron souffla Remus en s'approchant tremblant du corps.

Il posa son doigt sur son cou tentant désespérément de trouver un léger pouls, même infime, mais rien. Tout était désespérément plat.

-- Il … il est mort ?? demanda sirius.

Remus hocha la tête sinistrement et Hermione replongea dans une crise de larmes.

-- Pourquoi pourquoi hurla Hermione toujours dans les bras du survivant. Il aurait pas du mourir pas comme ça !!!

-- Je suis désolé Mione si seulement j'avais su murmura Harry essayant de la réconforter malgré son propre chagrin.

-- Tu aurais fait quoi s'emporta la préfete, tu aurais plongé tête baissée dans le piège que te tendait ce con de Voldemort et c'est pas un mais deux amis que j'aurais perdu.

-- Jeune fille tenta Albus pour la calmer.

-- Oh vous ont vous a pas sonné espèce de vieillard sénile, à tout cacher aux autres voila ce qui arrive cria Hermione.

Harry se rendant compte que son amie avait les nerfs qui lâchaient complètement suite à son emprisonnement se leva et il passa une main devant son visage. Aussitôt la fille se détendit et se serait écroulée par terre si le survivant ne l'avait pas retenu. Il confia la jeune fille endormie à son parrain en déclarant.

-- Je te l'a confie, fais attention à elle, le réveil sera dur expliqua-t-il. Emmènes la à l'infirmerie avec Drago que Pomfresh puisse les soigner correctement. Je ne sais pas depuis combien de temps ils sont enfermés, ni ce qu'ils ont endurés.

Sirius ne pu que hocher la tête en signe d'acquiescement, et le survivant repris la route de dehors à la grande surprise de tous.

-- Jeune homme où repartez vous ? demanda Mme Maxime sachant que tout le monde se posait la question.

-- Mayaween a disparu sans laisser de trace je vais dans la forêt pour savoir ou elle est et ce qui s'est passé répondit-il profondément fatigué et anxieux.

La nuit tombait maintenant mais cela ne l'empêcha pas de faire une métamorphose sur lui-même pour devenir une panthère noire. Il s'élança dans la foret essayant de repérer avec de la chance l'odeur si particulièrement fruitée de sa compagne. Mais rien, nada, que dalle, il avait perdu sa piste vers le milieu de la forêt là où se trouvait d'ailleurs bon nombre de corps de monstres et de mangemorts. Reprenant sa forme humaine il s'assit contre un arbre là où il avait perdu sa trace et pleura. Il pleura pour toutes les fois où il n'avait pas osé pleurer, il pleurait la mort d'un ami, il pleurait la disparition de la femme qu'il aimait.

Le lendemain matin il se releva et se dirigea le pas traînant jusqu'au château. Il avait une mine épouvantable le sang qu'il avait perdu imbibait ses vêtements même si la pluie en avait chassé une bonne partie mais les blessures qu'il avait n'avaient pas bougé d'un pousse sauf peut-être pour devenir parfois encore un peu plus profonde. Mais le pire c'était le moral, il se sentait à nouveau comme un petit étudiant de 11ans plongé en plein milieu d'évènement dont il ne comprenait pas le moindre but. En traversant le parc il vit Albus l'attendre assis sur le perron de l'école un air sincèrement inquiet sur le visage. Il s'affaissa littéralement à coté de lui, aucun des deux ne parla pendant un moment, ce fut Albus qui parla le premier.

-- On a vu Estella et Andrew, ils ont gardé la petite cette nuit.

Face au peu de réaction qu'il eut du survivant, il souffla imperceptiblement.

-- C'est la première fois qu'on se disputait vraiment en trois ans commença Harry le regard ailleurs. On s'est crié dessus et puis tout d'un coup y'a eut cette attaque. Jamais on ne s'était crié dessus avant, jamais je ne lui avais dis des choses pareilles. Et maintenant elle est introuvable, aucune trace d'elle nulle part, j'ai fait toute la forêt. Albus je sais plus quoi faire, je suis perdu.

-- J'ai reçu des nouvelles d'un de mes espions cette nuit, il est déjà certain que Maya n'est pas entre leur mains donc peut-être que l'on se fait du souci pour rien expliqua le directeur avec espoir.

-- Je ne pensais pas qu'il attaquerait si tôt ce con, ce n'est pas dans ses habitudes d'attaquer au hasard réfléchit harry.

-- C'est bien ça le problème avec des mages noirs psychopathes Harry, c'est qu'on a souvent du mal à savoir ce qui va se passer. Rassure toi on a eut que quelques blessés légers c'est un miracle pour une attaque de cette ampleur reprit le vieux sorciers.

-- Allez dire ça à Ron cracha Harry avant de reprendre doucement, désolé.

-- Qui sont-ils les jeunes gens qui sont arrivés hier ?? Le corps de ton ami repose à l'infirmerie pompom lui a nettoyé ses blessures.

-- R…ron et Hermione ont été les premiers amis que j'ai eut en arrivant à Poudlard en fait les premiers que j'ai eut dans la vie. Au début avec Hermione c'était la guerre Ron ne supportait pas la miss je-sais-tout et Hermione ne supportait pas l'incompétence de Ron expliqua Harry souriant tendrement à ses souvenirs. A halloween un troll des montagnes a pénétré dans le château, vous avez demandé à tout les élèves de rejoindre les salles communes et ont allait y allé avec Ron, quand on a entendu une camarade dirent que Hermione pleurait dans les toilettes. On sait dit qu'on devait lui dire pour le troll, mais quand on a retrouvé Mione le troll y était déjà. Résultat j'ai sauté sur le troll en lui mettant ma baguette dans son pif et Ron avec un sortilège de lévitation l'a fait s'assommer avec sa propre massue. Après ça on était devenus inséparables, le trio d'or de gryffondor, Hermione était l'esprit, Ron le tacticien et moi la force. Quand vous m'avez trahis et que je suis parti dans les mondes j'étais tellement désespéré que tout ce que je voulais c'était tourné une page sur mon passé. Et hélas Ron et Mione faisaient partis de mon passé. Et le ptit blondinet c'est Drago Malefoy, je ne sais réellement pas ce qu'il fait ici, ça a été notre ennemi juré à l'école. Combien d'erreurs faut-il encore que je fasse ? Combien de mort faut-il encore qu'il y ait ? Je suis fatigué Albus

Le directeur ne su pas quoi répondre, il savait que la fatigue dont parlait le jeune n'était pas physique malgré son piteux état mais plutôt le moral. Le jeune venait de perdre un être cher, sa fiancée sur qui il se reposait. Et nul ne savait où elle était.

-- Ma couverture a du partir en morceau non ? Voldemort connaissait mon vrai nom, d'ailleurs il ne doit plus pouvoir contacter l'autre souffla Harry.

-- Hier soir tu as loupé beaucoup de choses quand tu es parti Sirius s'est occupé de tes amis, des aurors sont arrivés en apprenant que nous étions attaqués. Ils ont embarqué les deux mangemorts que nous avions capturés, les autres avaient tous fuis. Lorsque je n'ai donné des morceaux que partiels de ce qui était arrivé ça avait l'air d'allé aux aurors mais les élèves ont parlé un peu plus. Rapidement je les ai envoyés dans leur dortoir mais le mal était fait. Je n'ai pas répondu aux questions des aurors me mettant ainsi pas mal de monde à dos mais je n'ai pas eut le choix, mes collègues directeurs n'ont pas insisté mais ils veulent avoir une réponse eux aussi face à ce qui passer. Ce n'est pas tous les jours que deux étudiants partent affronter des mages noirs. Pour ce qui est de ton identité je ne sais pas du tout ce que nous allons faire mais chaque chose en son temps. Tu dois aller à l'infirmerie pour te faire soigner.

-- Je préfère rester ici on ne sait jamais essaya Harry pas convaincu lui-même par ses propres paroles.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas si elle revient par là elle saura retrouver son chemin assura le vieux directeur en faisant se lever le survivant qui grimaça de douleur.

Ils se dirigèrent tous les deux en silence en direction de l'infirmerie croisant que quelques élèves lève tôt qui les dévisagea en passant. Mais Harry était tellement fatigué qu'il ne prit même pas la peine de les envoyer paître du regard. Quand ils entrèrent dans l'infirmerie Harry se dirigea vers le lit où reposait Hermione avec à ses coté sur une chaise Remus, il s'assit délicatement sur le bord du lit en prenant la main de son amie. Il lui enleva une mèche de cheveux qui lui barrait le visage et se retrouva prêt de 5ans dans le passé lorsque tout allait encore bien pour eux.

-- Je suis tellement désolé Mione, jamais tout cela n'aurait jamais du arriver murmura-t-il le moral dans les chaussettes.

-- Potter tu n'y es absolument pour rien intervint la voix du lit d'à coté.

Tournant la tête il distingua la tête blonde qui l'avait profondément énervé pendant des années.

-- S'il y a quelqu'un qui doit s'excuser c'est moi, on était tous dans le parc quand il y a eut une attaque de mangemort, des milliers de phoenix sont venus protéger le château mais hélas j'étais loin dans le parc et des mangemorts sont venus pour me tuer parce que j'ai refusé de les rejoindre. Granger et Weasley sont venus m'aider et c'est comme ça qu'ils ont été capturés. Du fait qu'ils m'aient aidé j'ai été immédiatement associé comme amis du survivant. Je suis profondément désolé pour tout ce qui vient de se passer et pour la mort de Wea….. de Ron.

Harry n'eut pas le temps de dire quoi que ce soit que la tornade du nom de Pomfresh venait d'entrer dans l'infirmerie poussant un cri d'horreur face à toutes les blessures qu'avaient le survivant. Elle lui ordonna d'aller prendre une douche avant qu'elle ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit. Mais le survivant voulait d'abord des réponses.

-- Comment vont-ils ?? demanda-t-il regardant toujours Hermione.

Soufflant de dépit face au comportement du serpentard l'infirmière se décida à répondre sachant que tant qu'il n'aurait pas des nouvelles il refuserait de se faire soigner.

-- Le jeune homme ici présent commença-t-elle en désignant Draco, avait deux cotes cassées et une fêlée, d'ailleurs il s'est fait soigné à temps parce qu'une des cassées n'était pas loin de perforer son poumon droit. Il a reçu un coup assez dur sur la tête mais ça n'a pas déclenché de contusions, puis quelques bleues par ci et par là. La jeune fille avait juste quelques bleus mais je pense que c'est moralement qu'elle a le plus souffert. Il faudra faire attention dans les jours qui arrivent. Et l'autre garçon …..

-- C'est bon je sais coupa Harry essayant de retenir ses larmes.

-- Angelus ce que je vais vous dire risque de vous paraître cruel mais dans l'état dans lequel il se trouvait il n'aurait jamais pu revivre normalement. Il vaut mieux qu'il ait succombé à ses blessures.

-- Comment osez vous s'étouffa le survivant en lâchant Hermione pour se diriger vers l'infirmière qui recula.

Dumbledore se plaça devant l'infirmière et Remus se leva au même moment pour retenir son impulsif neveu. Se dégageant de l'étreinte de son oncle Harry sortit de l'infirmerie sans même se faire soigner, il ne voulait qu'une seule chose c'était s'asseoir et ne plus penser à rien. Qu'est-ce quelques égratignures face à la lacération qu'il ressentait au plus profond de lui-même. Il alla dans ses quartiers et prit une bonne douche. Il frotta à s'enlever la peau dans l'espoir que ça puisse aussi faire disparaître également sa honte et sa tristesse.

Il s'habilla de son vieux kimono et s'assit sur le divan se laissant hypnotiser par les flammes du feu. Il attrapa finalement un de ses livres mais a peine eut-il parcourut quelques pages que ses nerfs se rebellèrent. Il balança le livre dans le feu puis se leva avant de se mettre à tourner dans l'appartement comme un lion en cage. Rugissant de colère il attrapa son arme héritée des anciens et sortit. Dans le couloir il croisa plusieurs élèves qui dévièrent vite de leur chemin quand ils voyaient le regard flambant de rage du serpentard.

Le survivant s'engouffra dans la salle réservée normalement aux combats. Il actionna rapidement le système d'entraînement individuel. C'est lui qui avait mis au point ce système pour pouvoir s'entraîner sans avoir forcement besoin de l'aide de quelqu'un. Il commença directement par le niveau le plus dur, et très vite il fut en sueur perdant à nouveau du sang de ses nombreuses blessures mais peu lui importait, le seul but était de se défouler.

Il était tellement pris dans son entraînement qu'il ne vit même pas Mitamotashi sama entré dans la salle par une porte dérobée pour se mettre à l'observer attentivement. Il continua non pas à s'entraîner, mais à se défouler, détruisant toutes les moindres cibles qui s'approchaient de lui. Puis sans qu'il s'en rende compte le système d'entraînement s'arrêta. Il tourna la tête et remarqua enfin le directeur japonais qui s'avançait doucement pour se placer en face de lui.

-- En garde jeune homme fut tout ce que déclara le vieil homme en sortant un long katana.

Le survivant une fois la surprise passée, salua respectueusement le vieil homme et se mit en garde. Pendant prêt de 5 minutes les deux adversaires se jaugèrent du regard chacun cherchant la faille dans la garde de l'autre. Ce fut Harry qui lança le premier assaut qui fut paré avec aisance par son adversaire.

-- L'intelligence de l'aigle, la fougue du lion commença le vieil homme en s'élançant à son tour sur Harry qui était prêt à en découdre.

-- Le calme du blaireau continua-t-il en recommençant à se jauger.

Harry devant le regard du senseï de dévia nullement le sien, il le soutint fermement prêt à lui montrer qu'on ne pouvait pas non plus faire plier Harry Potter même s'il était mal au point.

-- Et la fierté du serpent finit-il. Qui es-tu toi enfant de Poudlard ??

-- Je suis un serpent de 7ème année, un lion de par ma naissance, un aigle de par mon ascendance, et un blaireau par vocation répondit harry.

-- Se battre alors qu'on est blessé est imprudent signala le directeur, pourquoi avoir accepté un duel ??

-- Un bon combattant ne refuse jamais une bonne bataille rétorqua Harry en s'élançant sur le vieil homme.

A partir de là et pendant une bonne dizaine de minutes il n'y eut plus aucun échange verbal, seul le bruit des lames se rencontrant brisait le silence qui s'était imposé dans la salle. Mais une chose n'avait pas du convaincre le directeur.

-- Un bon combattant lorsqu'il accepte de combattre doit se battre de toutes ses forces et de toute son âme pour faire honneur à son adversaire.

-- Mais comment faire lorsqu'on a plus son âme supplia Harry les yeux redevenant humide.

-- Il faut déposer les armes et laisser le temps refermer les plaies de l'âme ou parfois même laisser l'âme se reconstituer finit le vieil homme en désarmant efficacement le survivant qui tomba à genoux en se tenant le flanc droit.

Le directeur sursauta quand l'arme de Harry qu'il tenait dans ses mains chauffa et qu'il du le lâcher. Sa surprise augmenta quand il vit le katana fondre sur Harry avant de se ranger délicatement dans son fourreau. Le japonais se rapprocha du survivant et lui fit enlever son haut.

-- Tu devrais aller à l'infirmerie certaines de tes blessures sont plutôt sévères.

-- Pourquoi vous ne posez pas directement les questions que vous voulez me poser coupa Harry.

-- Albus nous a dit que nous aurons bientôt des explications, et je fais confiance à Albus. Je sais que tu n'as pas retrouvé sa petite fille malgré tout ce que tu as pu faire comme effort. De plus les mangemorts nous ont dit hier que tu étais en « tête à tête » avec Voldemort. Aucun de nous ne pensait que tu allais réellement revenir vivant Harry.

Face à l'utilisation de son prénom le survivant sursauta et se tourna vers le japonais.

-- Comment m'avez-vous appelé ??

-- Harry !! C'est comme ça que t'ont appelé les mangemorts hier !! le Ptit Harry qui pleurait la mort de son ami qu'ils disaient.

-- Putain de connard de mangemorts s'énerva une nouvelle fois le survivant. Qu'est ce que Dumbledore a dit exactement ?

-- Rien !! Il a dit que nous aurions des explications lorsque les principaux concernés seraient d'accord expliqua simplement le directeur.

Harry regarda sa montre pestant contre le fait qu'il était l'heure du petit déjeuner, il attrapa son katana et sortit de la pièce sans un mot et sans même prendre la peine de reboutonner son kimono. Il se dirigea vers la grande salle tout en tenant son flanc droit de sa main gauche et son katana de l'autre main.

Comme la veille son arrivée ne passa pas inaperçue et le silence se fit. La plupart des élèves et des professeurs firent une moue d'incrédulité en voyant les blessures de l'adolescent.

-- Albus il faut qu'on parle insista Harry tellement fatigué qu'il ne se rendait pas compte qu'il avait utilisé le prénom du directeur.

-- Passez à l'infirmerie d'abord coupa Pomfresh en se rapprochant de lui.

-- Vous !! Vous ne vous approchez plus de moi à moins de 10 mètres.

-- Faites pas l'imbécile vous perdez votre sang repris Pomfresh.

-- Albus je vous attends dans votre bureau et non je n'irais pas à l'infirmerie n'insisté même pas vous non plus trancha le survivant en voyant le directeur prêt à lui dire aussi d'aller à l'infirmerie.

Il était déjà loin dans les couloirs quand le directeur regarda les vieux maraudeurs assis à la table des professeurs.

-- Il est toujours comme ça ??

-- Non intervint Severus à la surprise de tous, à l'ordinaire il se serait contenté d'envoyer Pompom contre le mur.

-- Je comprends toujours pas pourquoi il ne veut pas se faire soigner souffla Sarah, si ça continue comme ça on va devoir appelé en urgence Mizi, Albus allez voir ce qu'il se passe, nous on se charge de prévenir la guérisseuse.

-- Et nos réponses Albus intervint la voix froide du directeur de Drumstrang

-- Plus tard plus tard, Minerva occupez vous d'envoyer tout le monde en cour, moi je m'occupe d'Angélus expliqua le directeur en partant aussi vite que les conventions lui permettait.

Rapidement il accéléra l'allure en voyant des traces de sang sur le sol, quand il arriva dans son bureau il vit le survivant torse nu en train de se battre avec une bande qu'il tentait de mettre autour de son torse. Ce dernier sursauta quand il sentit quelqu'un prendre la bande pour l'aider à la serrer correctement autour de la blessure, il reconnu vite fait le directeur et le laissa faire.

-- Qu'est-ce que les mangemorts ont dit exactement hier demanda harry. Le directeur japonais m'a appelé Harry.

-- Je crois qu'une bonne partie de ta couverture est partie en fumée commença le directeur en s'asseyant avec lassitude. Quand ils ont débarqués ont a été étonné de voir ni toi ni maya et là y'a un mangemort qui a dit que le ptit Harry qui pleurait son ami était en train de se battre avec Voldemort. Après il a feint d'avoir fait une erreur et t'a appelé Angelus. Autant te dire qu'il y a eut pas mal de questions qui ont fusé dans les pensées des élèves et des professeurs. On est quand même pas passé loin à ce qu'ils révèlent ton nom de famille mais je me réjouis pas trop je pense que les enfants de mangemorts ne vont pas se gêner pour le faire circuler. A partir de là je ne sais pas si ont doit révéler la vérité, sortir un nouveau mensonge.

-- Je ne sais pas du tout souffla Harry en se massant ses tempes qui étaient douloureuses face au mal de tête qui se pointait.

-- Tu te sens bien ?? s'inquiéta le directeur.

-- Ça va aller, ne vous inquiétez pas juste un mal à la tête

-- Tu aurais du aller te coucher au lieu de faire je ne sais pas quoi s'emporta Albus.

-- Ahh c'est bon lâcha Harry en balayant l'air avec sa main comme s'il voulait chasser une mouche particulièrement énervante qui lui tournait autour.

-- Non ce n'est pas bon, ça ne peux pas être bon quand on se vide de sang pour le répandre dans le couloir, ce n'est pas bon de ne pas se reposer pour laisser sa magie se remplir.

-- Vous occupez pas de ça

-- Tu crois que te tuer de fatigue et d'inquiétude va la ramener plus vite s'emporta le mage.

-- C'est pas vos oignons rétorqua méchamment le survivant sachant qu'il avait appuyé sur une corde sensible.

-- Si ce sont mes oignons, contrairement à ce que tu peux penser moi aussi j'éprouve des sentiments et je considère Maya comme ma vraie petite fille. Et je suis désolé pour toi mais tu es le fiancé de ma petite fille et je tiens également à toi. Imagines ce qu'elle va ressentir quand elle va revenir et te voir à semi-mort parce que tu as refusé de te faire soigner ??

-- Je n'irais pas voir Pomfresh affirma Harry.

-- Toujours autant tête de mule a ce que je vois souffla une voix derrière lui.

Le survivant sursauta en entendant cette voix si connues et se tourna vite vers le nouvel ou plutôt les nouveaux arrivants. Devant lui se trouvait un archi l'air moqueur et une Mizi a l'air renfrogné cachés sous de grandes capes amples. Cette dernière s'avança vers le survivant et lui enleva d'autorité son haut afin de voir les dégâts.

-- Qu'est- ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi grogna l'elfe guérisseuse.

-- Me soigner demanda quand même avec espoir Harry qui commençait sérieusement à ne plus rien ressentir dans son corps.

-- Professeur Dumbledore il n'y aurait pas un endroit plus approprié pour que je puisse soigner cet imbécile ?? Pas que je n'aime pas votre bureau, très charmant au passage, mais bon voila demanda Mizi.

-- Je persiste à dire que le meilleur endroit reste l'infirmerie pour soigner des blessés, en plus comme ça vous pourrez demander à Pomfresh si certaines choses vous manquent.

-- Très bien allons-y.

-- Si Pomfreh s'approche de moi je l'envoie contre le mur le plus proche céda Harry qui savait qu'il n'avait plus le choix en voyant les regards de reproche de ses deux amis et des maraudeurs.

-- Bien Professeur vous venez avec nous, j'ai déjà demandé à Nawaëlle qui m'a dit que l'infirmerie était vide sauf les deux arrivés hier mais eux m'ont déjà vu alors pas de soucis. Il faut que vous fassiez sortir l'infirmière que je puisse enfin enlever cette satanée cape.

-- Pourquoi vous ne pourriez pas l'enlever même avec l'infirmière dans les parages ? s'étonna Albus qui fut encore plus perdu en voyant un sourire naître sur les lèvres du survivant.

La guérisseuse et l'autre intrus baissèrent les capuches et rirent en voyant la bouche grande ouverte d'étonnement du directeur.

-- Impossible souffla-t-il.

-- Allons professeur n'est-ce pas vous qui dites que plus rien ne peux vous surprendre dans le monde de la magie rit doucement Harry avant de se lever et de perdre l'équilibre.

Il fut vite rattrapé par la deuxième personne arrivée avec Mizi.

-- Merci Archi.

Ce dernier sourit, remis sa capuche et passa un bras dans le dos de Harry en mettant l'un des siens autour de son cou pour l'aider à marcher. Tout le petit groupe se dirigea vers l'infirmerie, Harry perdant peu à peu connaissance en chemin. Ils croisèrent de nombreuses personnes qui se demandèrent qui étaient encore ces personnes bizarres avec le nouveau.

-- Faut accélérez le mouvement décréta Mizi sinon on va finir par le perdre avant d'arriver à l'infirmerie.

Sirius passa de l'autre coté de Harry et aida Archi a porté au mieux son neveu. Ils accélérèrent le rythme et au moment ou ils arrivèrent ou plutôt déboulèrent dans l'infirmerie. Cela réveilla instantanément Hermione et Draco qui s'horrifièrent en voyant le corps meurtri du survivant.

-- C'est quoi ce bazar cria Pomfresh en entendant le boucan avant de s'arrêter en voyant le jeune homme en sang, je savais qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup, posez le là j'arrive tout de suite.

N'écoutant pas ce que la femme avait dit Mizi reprit.

-- Archi pose le là.

-- Mais qu'est ce que vous faite s'offusqua l'infirmière en voyant la femme cachée sous sa capuche enlever les vêtements du blessé.

-- Ma chère Pompom pourriez vous s'il vous plaît allez avertir Minerva que nous avons du réquisitionner votre infirmerie et qu'elle doit vous emmenez à la salle sur demande pour le cas ou des élèves auraient besoin de vos bons soins expliqua Albus en la poussant fermement mais délicatement vers la porte.

-- Mais …. Mais… mes patients essaya Pomfresh.

-- On s'en charge ne vous inquiétez pas finit Albus en fermant et verrouillant la porte.

Dès qu'elle entendit le clic du verrouillage de la porte Mizi laissa tomber sa cape et s'occupa de son patient tout en fermant les rideaux autour d'eux.

Et dans l'infirmerie commença l'attente insoutenable surtout lorsque l'on entendait des « oh merde» par ci par là. Ne pouvant plus attendre Sirius s'approcha du lit d'hermione.

-- Comment tu te sens ?

-- Mal fut tout ce qu'elle dit.

-- Dis toi qu'il est mort en te protégeant un maximum et c'est ce qu'il voulait murmura doucement le parrain du survivant en la prenant dans ses bras.

-- Il va tellement me manquer sanglota-t-elle. Et si il arrive quoi que ce soit à Harry…..

-- Harry va s'en sortir il est fort tu sais intervint Archi.

-- Mais il était si blanc souffla la gryffondor.

-- Il va s'en sortir, rien que pour sa fille il va s'en sortir, rassura Sirius.

-- Sa fille !! s'exclamèrent Hermione et Draco.

-- C'est bizarre on a tous à peu prêt la même réaction en l'apprenant sourit doucement Remus.

-- C'était ça que vous appris quand vous avez recraché votre café dans la grande salle se souvint Draco.

-- Il faut dire que c'est assez surprenant on quitte son neveu et deux jours plus tard on apprend qu'il a une ptite fille ça ne nous rajeuni pas.

-- Oh te plains pas, nous aussi ça nous a fait un choc quand on l'a appris expliqua Archi, la lettre avait été adressé à Mizi car elle seule était au courant de l'état de Maya. J'ai appris en moins de 5 minutes que le gars que je considérais comme mon petit frère avait une fille et qu'en plus il m'a fait parrain de la fillette en question où cas où un pépin leur arriverait.

-- Je ne savais pas qu'il avait nommé un parrain, il ne nous en a jamais parlé !! Et tu sais qui est la marraine ?? demanda Nawaëlle.

-- Non, elle n'est pas de notre monde en tout cas, a priori pas du votre non plus s'étonna Archi, peut-être Sanaë ou Kumi, ou peut-être même quelqu'un qu'il a rencontré après. Je n'en ai vraiment aucune idée.

-- Albus faites venir les Potter, il faut quand même les mettre au courant, et aussi prévenir Ely qu'elle va devoir rester un petit moment sans ses parents souffla Sarah.

-- La pauvre, je me demande quand même ce qui leur a prit de faire un enfant en plein milieu d'une guerre, en ce moment on a aucune nouvelle de sa mère et son père est à moitié mort s'inquiéta Sirius.

-- Maya a disparu s'écria Archi.

-- Hier elle est partie avant Harry et on a aucune idée de ce qui c'est passé expliqua Remus, puis on a été attaqué par des mangemorts qui ont disparus tout seul au bout d'un moment. Leur marque les a brûlés. Une longue heure plus tard Harry en aussi mauvaise état qu'il l'est à l'heure actuelle, il est venu déposer le corps de …. s'interrompit l'ex loup-garou en voyant les lèvres à Mione commencé à trembler à nouveau.

-- Qui ?? Qui est mort s'impatienta l'elfe qui ne voyait pas le trouble de la gryffondor.

-- Ron murmura-t-elle au bord des larmes.

-- Il est mort ?? J'en suis vraiment désolé déclara sincèrement l'elfe.

-- Il a été torturé à l'extrême expliqua Draco, il est mort dans les bras de Potter.

-- Quoi d'autres ?? demanda Archi en s'asseyant fatigué sur un lit vide.

-- La couverture que Harry et nous tous avions mis au point s'est retrouvé pas mal compromise surtout pour Harry expliqua Albus. Les mangemorts savaient parfaitement à qui ils avaient à faire….

-- Hey Harry reste avoir moi cria soudainement Mizi derrière le paravent, Harry garde les yeux ouverts.

Un bruit de gifle qui retentit.

-- Harry allez vas-y racontes moi ce qui s'est passé avant mon mariage pour que tu es eu envie de tuer Archi.

-- Ri…rien murmura la voix faible du survivant.

-- Mais si le discours qu'il t'avait fait !!! Reste avec moi Harry.

-- C'était la tenue qu'il m'avait filé je hais les tenues elfiques finit le survivant en se mettant à tousser.

-- Pourquoi elles te vont bien ?? insista Mizi.

Cette dernière sortit à reculons de derrière le paravent en continuant de faire parler le survivant qui a chaque fois qu'il avait la voix qui baissait Mizi le ramenait parmi eux. Quand elle fut légèrement hors du paravent elle murmura rapidement à Archi.

-- Va me chercher de la Filsnis et des clochettes c'est urgent.

Puis elle retourna aux coté du survivant, tandis que Archi sans demander plus d'explications étaient déjà en route. Sirius le rejoignit en lui disant qu'il l'emmenait aux serres de Chourave et qu'il pourrait ainsi prendre ce dont il avait besoin.

Un silence pesant se redéposa sur l'infirmerie seulement coupé par les murmures d'Harry et les injonctions de l'elfe. A un moment Albus vit même Mme Pomfresh tenter de rerentrer dans la pièce mais il la remit dehors avec un peu moins de délicatesse qu'auparavant.

-- Harry Harry ouvre les yeux allez un peu d'effort, tu dois nous présenter Elysia Liliane encore insista Mizi désespérée.

-- Prenez soin d'elle fut tout ce que répondit Harry.

-- Et merde cracha l'elfe.

N'en tenant plus Hermione se leva et ouvrit les rideaux à la volé et tous purent voir un Harry blanc comme les draps qu'il y avait dans l'infirmerie.

-- Qu'est-ce qu'il a fait pour se retrouver dans cet état s'insurgea l'elfe.

-- Il s'est battu contre Voldemort murmura la gryffondor en se rapprochant du lit.

Elle posa doucement ses doigts contre le cou de son ami et faillit tomber dans les vappes en sentant son pouls, faible certes mais présent. Elle regarda avec espoir la guérisseuse qui s'était assise, épuisée, sur une chaise.

-- Il vient de tomber dans le coma, j'ai tout fais pour empêcher que ça arrive mais je n'ai pas réussi à le faire rester conscient. Il a de nombreuses blessures, de sérieuses blessures. Je me demande comment il a fait pour continuer à bouger depuis hier soir. Il a frôlé la mort ici.

-- Il n'a pas cherché à se défendre hier pleura Mione.

-- Comment ça ?? s'étonna tout le monde.

-- Lorsque Ronald a rendu son dernier souffle il est devenu monstrueux, j'ai jamais vu autant de magie chez quelqu'un expliqua Malefoy sachant que la gryffondor n'aurait pas le courage de tout raconter. Il a foncé sur vous-savez-qui comme un taureau, et il lui a envoyé des dizaines et des dizaines de boules de feu, d'eau, de terre, d'air. Il n'a pas laissé un seul moment de répit au lord noir. Ses yeux étaient noirs, je suis sur que si on aurait tenté de l'arrêter il nous aurait aussi envoyé valdingué. Bref arrivé à un moment vous-savez-qui a commencé à lancer aussi des sorts mais Potter s'en moquait, il se les prenait plein face pendant qu'il continuait d'acculer vous-savez-qui.

-- Mon dieu Harry qu'est ce que tu nous as encore fait souffla Mizi en remettant une mèche rebelle du jeune homme comateux derrière ses oreilles.

-- Qu'est ce qu'il vous avait fait ? demanda Nawaëlle désireuse d'en apprendre un peu plus sur la vie de son filleul.

-- Il est resté plus de 5 semaines dans un semi coma pour laisser sa magie se reconstituer, mais son cas était moins préoccupant que maintenant et il avait Maya à ses cotés qui veillaient sur lui. Là il a abusé de sa magie, il a puisé dans ses plus profondes réserves. Il a eu une déchirure musculaire assez conséquente dans le torse et plusieurs de ses tendons ont été endommagé, il lui faudra un bon moment pour pouvoir se rebattre comme avant. Je me demande comment on pourra un jour lui faire comprendre qu'il y a d'autre moyen pour se battre que de gaspiller inutilement sa magie. Il a mal très mal je l'ai rarement vu comme ça.

-- Quand est-ce qu'il se réveillera ??demanda Sarah.

-- Si seulement je le savais, techniquement si j'avais réussi à lui faire ingurgité les plantes que j'ai demandé à Archi tant qu'il était encore réveillé ça l'aurais au moins stabilisé mais là je ne sais pas du tout. Il peu très bien nous faire un coma éclair comme ça peut durer des mois.

-- La disparition de Maya a du être un choc pour lui aussi expliqua Remus. Si vous les aviez vu au début, ils avaient l'air si heureux ensemble, on aurait dit que rien n'aurait pu les séparer. Et je pense qu'inconsciemment Harry pensait la même chose, et là elle disparaît d'un seul coup, ça l'a complètement anéantit.

-- Du peu que je sais ils se sont disputés juste avant de partir se battre leur apprit Albus. L'attaque est survenue en plein dans leur dispute.

Il fut interrompu par l'entrée en trombe de Sirius et Archi qui tenait en main différentes herbes mais quand ils virent les mines sombres de tout le monde, ils eurent soudainement peur surtout que l'air livide de Mizi ne les rassura pas.

-- Il est tombé dans le coma expliqua la guérisseuse.

Les deux nouveaux arrivants allèrent dirent quelques choses quand la porte s'ouvrit sur un couple d'un certain age avec une petite fillette. Quand cette dernière vit son père sur le lit, sans se douter le moins du monde de son état, elle couru vers lui toute contente.

-- Apa apa cria-t-elle joyeusement en courrant.

Elle monta sur une chaise à coté du lit et grimpa sur le lit après.

-- Apa yegade

La petite fille, toute fière, leva sa main qui s'illumina d'une douce lumière. Mais soudainement son sourire s'effaça quand elle vit son père sans réaction.

-- Apa pouquoi tu doyes !! Yéveilles toi apa se mit-elle soudainement à pleurer.

-- Viens ma puce dit Albus en la prenant dans ses bras.

-- Non apa, pouquoi qui doye, je veux yesté avec apa. Et ama où est ama pleura la fillette.

-- Ama est loin en ce moment, on ne sait pas où elle est, et apa est malade c'est pour ça qu'il fait dodo mentit Albus.

-- Ama m'a zabandonné ?

-- Bien sur que non, mais des méchants monsieur l'ont emmené loin, mais elle va vite revenir, juste pour pouvoir te faire des gros bizous.

-- Vai de vai ? demanda avec espoir Ely.

Le directeur de poudlard hocha la tête, et la fillette sécha d'un revers de la main toutes les petites larmes qui restaient sur ses joues.

-- C'est qui eux désigna Ely.

-- Moi je m'appelle Archi, je suis un vieil ami de ton papa commença l'elfe en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. Et d'après ce qu'il m'a dit je suis également ton parrain.

-- Un payain ?? s'étonna la fillette.

-- Il est pour toi ce que moi je suis pour ton apa expliqua Sirius avec un micro sourire.

-- Un tonton ??

-- Non admit sirius avec un léger rire, un parrain c'est quelqu'un que tes parents ont désigné pour prendre soin de toi si jamais ils ne pouvaient plus s'occuper de toi.

-- Y'est pas envie de quitter Apa pleura la fillette.

-- Je resterai ici à veiller sur toi et ton papa expliqua archi. Il faut bien qu'il puisse voir ton joli sourire quand il se réveillera.

La fillette fit un sourire gigantesque et troqua les bras d'Albus pour les bras d'Archi.

-- Pouquoi t'a de longues noreilles ? tu yé un lapin ?? demanda candidement la fillette.

Dans la salle tout le monde explosa de rire, Elysia avait demandé ça d'une façon si naïve que ça en était hilarant.

-- Non je suis un elfe, et regarde Mizi aussi à de longues oreilles, et c'est aussi une elfe.

-- Oh déclara-t-elle avec émerveillement avant de reprendre, ye yeconnais su les photos à apa et ama. Elle a une belle yobe blanche.

-- Oui ça devait être moi sourit la guérisseuse, tu n'avais pas vu que j'avais de longues oreilles déjà ??

-- Non avoua penaude la fillette.

-- Ce n'est pas grave, si tu veux je te raconterais plein de chose sur ta maman et ton papa.

-- Vai de vai demanda Elysia heureuse

-- Oui vrai de vrai promit la guérisseuse complètement sous le charme de la fille de ses amis.

-- Et c'est qui eux demanda la fillette à Archi.

-- Bah pour être honnête je ne les connais pas trop avoua l'elfe avec une moue désespérée qui fit rire la Potter.

-- Je suis une amie de ton papa depuis longtemps, je m'appelle Hermione se présenta la gryffondor en esquissant un sourire, le premier depuis qu'elle était arrivée. Et lui là continua-t-elle en désignant Draco, c'est un…. une connaissance de ton papa depuis plein d'années aussi finit-elle.

-- Pouquoi que tu es toute tiste demanda Elysia.

A ces mots là une larme coula à nouveau sur la joue de Mione. La petite fille descendit des bras de son parrain et alla vers Mione.

-- Tu veux un câlin ?? apa me fait touyou un câlin quand ça va pas.

La gryffondor accepta et la petite lui fit un gros câlin en se calant dans ses bras. Un silence relativement calme où Sirius expliquait au fond de l'infirmerie tous ce qui c'était passé aux Potter.

Plus tard dans la matinée un coup frappé à la porte fit sursauté tout le monde, Archi et Mizi mirent leur capes, prirent Ely avec eux et se planquèrent derrière les rideaux qu'ils tirèrent autour du lit de Harry. Albus alla ouvrir délicatement la porte et laissa entré la personne qui se trouvait de l'autre coté avant de refermer la porte.

-- C'est bon ce n'est que Minerva déclara-t-il à ceux qui s'étaient caché. Minerva que ce passe-t-il ??

-- Ce qu'il se passe est que tout commence à empirer siffla la directrice de gryffondor en jetant différents journaux sur un lit. Les élèves n'arrêtent pas de poser des questions, la maison serpentard est complètement déchirée les pro-mangemorts comme Malefoy….

-- Voyons Minerva ce ne sont que des enfants interrompit le directeur plein de compassion.

-- Albus vous savez que je vous respecte énormément mais là il y a des limites, il faut que vous arrêtiez de faire l'imbécile s'emporta Minerva. Je veux bien comprendre que vous fassiez confiance à vos élèves mais trop c'est trop, ils ont fait leur choix, le jeune Rogue lutte comme il peut pour défendre les autres mais il va vite se retrouver dépasser. Et Severus, l'adulte, ne va pas tarder non plus à ne plus pouvoir gérer tout ça.

-- Que proposeriez-vous ? souffla Albus en s'asseyant.

-- Si vous me le permettez intervint Mizi, moi je dirais qu'il faudrait renvoyer tout les pseudo je sais plus quoi, afin de déjà assainir le château. Parce que s'il y a autant d'élèves infiltrés que vous le penser jamais au grand jamais vous ne pourrez mener des actions en cachette.

-- Et sous quel prétexte ?? demanda Albus. Je ne peux pas renvoyer des élèves sous prétexte qu'il puisse être un mage noir.

-- Veritaserum déclara remus.

-- Le ministère n'acceptera jamais rétorqua le directeur.

-- Et alors si le ministère est un problème laissez le de coté vous êtes le grand Albus Dumbldore par merlin s'offusqua Sarah.

-- Déclarez Poudlard en institution indépendante intervint Andrew. Quand je travaillais encore activement au ministère il est arrivé une fois où dans les archives au département des mystères j'ai trouvé un document qu'il y a de cela plusieurs siècles un directeur avait déclaré Poudlard comme une institution indépendante. Le ministère ne veut pas que ça se sache comme ça il peut garder du pouvoir sur Poudlard alors qu'il n'en a absolument pas le droit.

-- Arriver à de telles extrémités quand même souffla Albus.

-- Alors lisez ça s'emporta Minerva en lui tendant la gazette du sorcier.

_ATTAQUE A POUDLARD…_

_Ce que tout le monde craignait est arrivé : des mangemorts ont infiltrés le célèbre collège de Poudlard hier dans la soirée !!!_

_Alors que l'heure du dîner arrivaient des bruits sourd ont retentit dans la forêt interdite alertant ainsi tout les habitants du château d'un danger imminent. Mettant en sûreté nos progénitures dans la grande salle le directeur de Poudlard n'a pas eut le temps d'expliquer ce qui se passait que deux étudiants s'élancèrent, seuls, au devant du danger : la propre petite fille du directeur Mayawin Dumbledore, et Angélus un étudiant de 7__ème__ année._

_Peu après un groupe de mangemort a pénétré dans l'enceinte du château. Perdus tous le monde craignit qu'il soit arrivé quelques choses lorsqu'un mangemort déclara que « le petit lion Harry » se battait en duel face à vous-savez-qui en personne. Face à l'incompréhension générale le mangemort déclara que le fameux Harry était en fait l'étudiant se faisant appeler Angelus._

_Après un combat où les professeurs réussirent à faire fuir les mangemorts, sauf deux qui furent prisonniers, Monsieur Angelus revint au château VIVANT accompagnés de deux personnes inconnues et portant dans les bras le corps d'une troisième personne. A priori ces personnes doivent êtres des amis à monsieur Angelus qui les confia au bon soin d'un des professeurs égyptiens. Puis il repartit, blessé, fatigué, dans la forêt à la recherche de Mlle Dumbledore qui semble avoir disparu._

_A l'heure où nous publions ces quelques lignes nous ne savons pas ce qu'il est advenu de la petite fille du grand Albus Dumbledore, pas plus de l'état du jeune garçon._

_Aucuns communiqués à la presse n'a été émis, le ministère se tait au sujet de ce qui c'est passé._

_Sommes-nous en mesure de réclamer des explications ?? Poudlard ne devait-il pas être imprenable pour les mangemorts ?? Nos enfants ne devaient-ils pas être dans le lieu le plus sur au monde ?? Dumbledore parviendra-t-il a nous sauvé comme il l'a fait face à Grindelwald et cela malgré son age avancé ?_

_Que de questions sans réponses………… mais, on espère, en auront dans les jours qui arrivent._

_Rita Skeeter._

A la mention du nom de la journaliste Mione se leva rapidement et attrapa le torchon qu'était la gazette du sorcier. Rapidement elle scruta chaque recoin de l'infirmerie sous les airs surpris de tous ceux qui y étaient.

-- Skeeter est un animagus scarabée c'est comme ça qu'elle récupère toutes les informations qu'elle publie, elle est non déclarée comme ça elle peut se balader en toute impunité dans la vie privée des gens.

-- D'accord je vais poser une sécurité contre les animagus non déclarés souffla Albus.

-- Euh professeur intervint Sirius légèrement gêné en se dandinant sur place. Il faudrait empêcher que les animagus scarabée.

-- Pourquoi ?? s'étonna le directeur.

-- Bah ce ne sont pas des maraudeurs pour rien souffla Sarah alors que Sirius se transformait en chien.

-- Vous……. Vous l'êtes déjà bégaya la professeur de métamorphose.

-- Plus particulièrement depuis la 5ème année rougit Sirius, c'est le seul moyen qu'on avait trouvé pour accompagner Remus pendant ses transformations en loup garou.

-- Bon je verrais ça que pour les scarabées au début mais je vais devoir convoqués les maraudeurs ont pas le choix souffla Albus.

-- Je vais refaire une potion pour le Remus d'ici expliqua Mizi, je vais avoir besoin de beaucoup de chose.

-- Quelle potion ?? s'étonnèrent tout ceux de l'époque.

-- Je ne suis plus un lycanthrope expliqua en souriant Remus.

Face à l'incompréhension de tous, Mizi expliqua comment tout cela s'était passé la première fois et Albus acquiesça avec reconnaissance.

-- Je vais quand même devoir y aller, j'ai le ministre qui doit essayer de me joindre désespérément, je dois prévenir aussi ma propre famille de garder la couverture pour Maya.

-- Allez-y Albus on va s'occuper de Harry, on va sûrement le transférer dans sa chambre si c'est possible parce que on ne pourra pas bloquer l'infirmerie infiniment. Mais je ne sais pas ce qu'on va pouvoir faire pour Hermione et Draco, si on les renvoie ou pas chez nous, et le corps de Ron, on doit le remettre à ses parents pour qu'il soit enterré décemment se demanda Remus.

-- Je veux rester ici insista Hermione, j'ai pas envie de voir tout le monde, et puis Harry est dans le coma je veux être là si jamais il lui arrive un souci.

-- Moi je m'en fou dans les deux cas je suis en danger mais encore plus chez moi parce que mon père va essayer de me tuer encore une fois renchérit Draco alors je préfère encore mieux rester ici.

-- Pour le moment vous allez vous reposer tout les deux, on va devoir monter une nouvelle histoire acquiesça Albus. Vous savez comment renvoyer le corps du jeune homme, Ron je crois, chez lui ??

-- On va l'envoyer avec Alianté expliqua Sirius.

-- Je …. Je vais écrire une lettre pour ses parents murmura Hermione en se remettant à pleurer. Et aussi pour leur dire que je vais bien, et que… que Ron est mort en héros.

Un silence pesant retomba dans l'infirmerie, puis Albus et Minerva quittèrent la salle bien décidé à remettre un peu d'ordre dans tout le bazar que les mangemorts avaient mis la veille. En premier lieu prévenir sa famille, en second lieu le ministère, et enfin les directeurs à mettre en partie au courant.

-- Mizi il est possible de le transférer dans ses appartements ? demanda sarah.

L'elfe acquiesça et tout le petit groupe avec Draco et Hermione se rendirent dans les appartements des Potter. La petite Elysia était cachée sous une cape d'invisibilité qui d'ailleurs ne fut pas utile car ils ne rencontrèrent heureusement personne. Une fois dans les appartements, Sirius et Mizi allèrent mettre le survivant dans son lit pendant que la fillette allait chercher sa couverture doudou dans sa chambre. Elle alla ensuite dans la chambre de son père et lui mit la couverture sur lui avant de se blottir à coté de lui et de s'endormir sous les yeux protecteurs de Archi qui ne quittait plus sa filleule des yeux.

-- Vous feriez mieux de tous aller vous reposer, je pense que vous n'avez pas beaucoup dormi de la nuit intervint la guérisseuse, je vais ramener Ronald à ses parents pour expliquer la situation moi-même. Hermione si tu veux faire la lettre fait là maintenant, Draco aussi, si tu veux mettre quelqu'un au courant fais le maintenant.

-- Et si jamais il y a un problème avec Harry demanda anxieusement Sirius.

-- Archi n'est pas aussi bourrin qu'il voudrait le faire croire, malgré qu'il soit un des meilleurs combattants de la cité, il reste un de mes anciens élèves. Il arrivera à s'occuper de Harry le temps que je suis pas là, Ron est mort en héros, il ne mérite pas qu'on renvoie son corps comme ça.

-- Merci de casser mon image comme ça grogna l'elfe.

-- Merci pleura chaudement Hermione en prenant l'elfe, surprise, dans ses bras. Merci pour tout. Je suis sure que de là où il nous regarde maintenant il est très touché par tout ce que vous faites pour lui.

-- Et moi je suis sure que tu lui fais beaucoup de peine à pleurer comme ça sourit l'elfe en essuyant les larmes sous les joues de la gryffondor. Allez va faire ta missive.

Voyant que le Malefoy ne répondait pas et semblait profondément perdu par tout ce qu'il voyait et découvrait sur la vie de son ancien ennemi.

-- Tu n'as personne à qui écrire toi ?

-- Ma famille m'a trahi, je n'ai jamais eu d'amis hors mangemort et je viens de me faire sauver par celui que je détestais le plus.

-- Pas toute ta famille ! intervint Sirius.

-- Ah ouai parce que pour vous lorsque votre père tente de vous tuer ça ne ressemble pas à une trahison ?? rétorqua méchamment le blond.

-- Que sais-tu de ta famille ??

-- Ce sont des mangemorts s'entêta Malefoy.

-- Bon je demande différemment, connais-tu tout les membres de ta famille ?

-- On est pas très nombreux, ma mère, mon père, ma tante une mangemorte psychopathe, et son fou de mari, mes grands parents sont mort des deux cotés.

-- Bon alors Malefoy on va faire un petit jeu vu que tes neurones ont l'air d'aller à deux à l'heure commença Sirius en s'asseyant nonchalamment en travers du fauteuil. Quel était le nom de jeune fille de ta mère ?

-- Black répondit Draco.

-- Et le mien ?

-- Black !! Mais je comprends pas mère m'a dit qu'on avait rien à voir avec vous demanda perdu le jeune garçon.

-- Cissa et Bella étaient mes cousines, je suis donc de ta famille pas si éloignés que ça. Tu n'as sûrement jamais du me voir sur les arbres généalogiques car j'ai tourné le dos à la famille Black quand j'avais 15ans. Je suis allé me réfugier chez ceux que je considérais comme ma véritable famille.

-- Chez qui ??

-- Chez nous !! intervint Andrew. Il est apparu il y a deux ans en plein milieu de la nuit en disant qu'ils s'étaient à nouveaux disputés avec ses parents qui ne voulaient pas qu'il devienne aurors pour défendre tous les traîtres à leur sang et les sangs de bourbe. Bref il a débarqué en colère et a pesté pendant une bonne partie de la nuit contre l'honorable famille des Black et a fini par rester avec nous.

-- Vous êtes donc de ma famille ?? s'enquit Draco.

-- Savais-tu que tu avais une autre tante du nom d'Androméda ?

-- Non je n'en ai jamais entendu parler s'étonna le blond.

-- Ça ne m'étonne même pas, nous sommes tous les deux de la même génération, c'est la sœur de ta mère pourtant, elle est mon aînée, elle s'est enfuit en pleine nuit pour aller épouser un sorcier issus de parents moldus. La famille l'a tout de suite renié, c'était un traître à son sang. Ils ont eut une fille qui est maintenant auror. Une très bonne auror d'après ce que j'ai pu constater.

-- Vous croyez qu'ils voudront bien me parler ?? Après tout ce que ma famille leur et vous ont fait subir.

-- Oh moi je m'en fou bien, mes parents avaient leur idées, j'ai eut suffisamment de force pour leur résister, mon frère les suivaient comme des toutous, il a été tué quand il a vu l'atrocité que les mangemorts faisaient. Il a voulu quitté Voldemort ce fou. Bref tout cela pour te dire qu'il te reste quand même de la famille sur qui tu peux compter.

Draco acquiesça et replia ses genoux sous son menton pour prendre le temps de réfléchir à tout ce qu'il venait d'apprendre. Hermione revint peu de temps après et tendit une lettre à Mizi. Cette dernière vérifia une dernière fois l'état de Harry, donna quelques indications à Archi où cas où, remit sa cape et s'engouffra dans les couloirs afin d'accomplir sa funeste mission.

Le reste de la journée se passa relativement dans le calme, Remus avait demandé aux elfes de maison d'aménager la chambre d'Elysia pour rajouter deux lits pour les deux adolescents. Mais les elfes firent encore mieux, ils créèrent aussi deux nouvelles pièces pour les elfes. Et finalement bercé par la douce ambiance qui se dégageait dans la salle tous s'endormirent, excepté Archi, épuisés par les derniers évènements.

L'elfe regarda Harry dormir, puis pris sa température et plein d'autres constantes sans remarqué le moins du monde le léger froncement de sourcils qui étaient intervenus sur le faciès du survivant.

A suivre … hey hey

* * *

Alors ma chère Malaika !! Tu aimes les retrouvailles avec Mione et le rouquin ?? Me sort pas le couplet sur l'amitié des cinq ans et JK Rowling sinon ça va pas le faire !! Alors parlons de tes reviews qui ont déclencher la politique. Cependant avant de commencer ne pense pas que tu es quelqu'un particulier parce que je te réponds personnellement parce que loin de me vexer tes reviews m'ont bien fait marrer !!

*

*

*

_MalaikaNina__ 2009-01-13 . chapter 53_

_Ok. J'ai pas fini de lire ta fic, désolée de juger mais la c'est trop quoi.  
Je n'ai pas l'habitude de critiquer une fic __**(est-ce donc un traitement de faveur de ta part alors ??), **__surtout ne le prends pas mal, mais tes persos sont trop OOC__**(en même temps MES persos sont à moi alors je les fais comme je veux !! si tu regarde bien on voit très peu le monde à JK et on découvre mon histoire) **__Harry se la pète trop et tombe trop dans le mélo avec sa souffrance et tout __**(c'est sur il a toute les raisons d'être content : on le prend pour une arme à tuer, il a pas le choix, il se fait traiter comme de la merde, il a perdu son parrain, … c'est vrai pourquoi déprimer la vie est belle !!!).**__ Qu'il fasse la gueule à Dumby parce qu'il lui a caché des choses et qu'il a souffert à cause de lui OK, mais qu'il engueule sans raison valable __**(il me semble que j'ai mis les raisons dans l'histoire, après que ces raisons soient pertinentes ou non n'est pas la question, c'est le ressenti de Harry à ce moment là !!! pas à la logique de JK !!!)**__ Hermione et Ron et qu'il ne soit plus ami avec eux tout d'un coup je trouve que c'est super exagéré, il aura suffi d'une seule phrase malencontreuse __**(la goutte d'eau qui fait débordé le vase….) **__pour qu'il les snobe sans raison, mais les pauvres c'est normal qu'ils ne sachent pas comment s'y prendre avec lui, il à changé et il ne s'est jamais réellement confié à eux !__**(ça va être sa faute maintenant ?? la confiance ça se gagne pas facilement. Harry est réputé pour être quelqu'un qui suit son instinct et crois moi dans ce genre de cas ton inconscient est plus fiable que tout le reste.) **__Hermione et Ron passent presque au rang de vil manipulateurs à la Dumby pour bien montrer que Harry est super puissant mais super déprimé avec ses supers nouveaux amis et bye bye les anciens amis, à la poubelle __**(je crois que ce chapter te l'as démontré !!)! **__Avant de te laisser une review complete, je vais essayer de lire le reste de la fic, parce que malgré tout j'aime bien le concept (l'espèce de voyage initiatique que Harry fait pour se débarasser de Voldy), j'espère que les persos auront des réactions moins OOC dans les autres chapitres, c'est vraiment dommage, je trouve que ça gâche toute l'histoire.  
Bon courage. MalaikaNina_

_*_

_*_

_*  
_

Donc si je résume tout j'ai l'impression que tu prends à cœur les sentiments de Ron et de Mione !! c'est très noble de ta part mais y'a un hic !! TU PRENDS L'HISTOIRE DANS LE MAUVAIS SENS !!! si tu te relis là c'est toi qui fait passé Harry pour « _vil manipulateurs à la Dumby »._

Pour ce qui est des persos OOC… no comment !!

Après cette reviews j'ai posté et je n'avais pas eut de news de ta part avant que tu me postes cela quand j'ai mis mon speech de début chapter

*

*

*

_MalaikaNina__ 2009-01-23 . chapter 74_

_Haha... C'est précisément pour ça que je n'ai pas reviewé avant, à chaque fois qu'un fait quelques petites critiques aux auteurs d'une fic, ils prennent la mouche :s. (__**non pas la mouche je suis réellement morte de rire parce qu'il n'y a rien de pertinent mais ça on va voir à la fin.. )**_

_Écoute, je n'ai JAMAIS dit que ton histoire était pourrie (__**je n'ai pas dis ça !! à priori je suis pas la seule à avoir des soucis de compréhension !!). **_

_Et je n'ai jamais dit que je voulais que les persos ressemblent à ceux de JKR, justement, je préfère celles qui changent de l'histoire, sinon, où serait l'utilité de lire des fan fictions ? Je pense juste que tu as beaucoup trop changé la personnalité de Harry tout d'un coup. Quand on est ami avec des personnes pendant 5 ans, on ne casse pas tout avec eux juste parce qu'ils posé UNE question ou qu'ils ont dit quelques mots un peu limite sans savoir. C'est tout. __**(vis tu dans le monde des bisounours ou tout le monde est beau et il est gentil ?? Réveilles toi et vis un peu dans la vie réelle !! Les choses comme ça se passent tous les jours !! Moi ça m'est arrivé avec une personne que je connaissais depuis plus de 10ans !!)**_

_Il me semble quand même avoir été respectueuse avec toi, non ? et ma review avait juste pour but d'exprimer mon avis et peut-être de t'aider pour ta fic __**(je n'ai pas besoin de toi je suis désolée !! quand on comprend pas l'âme et le sens d'une histoire on ne peut se permettre de donner des idées pour la suite !!) **__où est l'utilité si tu ne reçois que des reviews qui t'encensent ?__** (si tu regardes bien certaines reviews que je reçois m'encensent peut-être mais possèdent également des remarques pertinentes qui sont loin de m'indisposer … au contraire)**_

_Contrairement à ce que tu crois, j'ai lu jusqu'à la fin, et ce pour émettre un avis objectif, et il ne change pas d'avant : Sur le fond tu nous a inventé un superbe monde, avec un superbe scénario, mais gâchés par des personnages peut-être trop... trop quoi, je ne sais pas quel mot employer, arrogants peut-être __**(encore une fois dans quel monde vis tu ?? l'adolescence ça te dis un truc ??). **__J'espère que tu comprendras et que tu ne le prends plus mal... __**(je répète mais je ne l'ai pas pris mal !!)**_

_*****_

_*****_

_***  
**_

_MalaikaNina__ 2009-01-28 . chapter 47_

_C'est toujours gentil de se faire traiter de "personne aigrie et amère" sans talent d'écriture par quelqu'un qui n'a de toute évidence même pas lu la review que j'ai laissée __**( dis moi pas que tu lisais toutes mes reviews pour être sur que personne ne te rentrerais dans le lard ?? au moins cette histoire m'aura bien fait rire), **__cette review est, du moins de mon point de vue, tout à fait respectueuse de l'auteur même si elle ne la couvre pas d'éloges comme 90% des autres reviews... _

_Quant à mon talent d'écriture, je ne pense pas être orgueilleuse __**(c'est sur ce n'est pas de l'orgueil venant de quelqu'un qui fait plein de faute dans les rewiews et qui n'a posté qu'un chapitre !!) **__en disant que je ne m'en tire pas trop mal (même si je n'ai pas la patience nécessaire pour écrire une fic aussi longue que celle de Miliana, je dois avouer que je respecte ça__**)(ça veut dire que le reste de ma fic tu ne respectes pas ??)**_

_*****_

_*****_

_*****_

Enfin bref voila maintenant mettons nous d'accord : cette fic si ça te dérange change le nom de Harry en celui de napoléon si tu veux mais je suis fière de l'évolution de mes persos. Le début de cette fic est mal écrite mais j'étais débutante et crois moi même-moi je ne me supporte pas de le relire. Mais le fait qu'ils soient OOC c'est tout ce qui m'importe.

Un excellent ami à moi m'a dit l'autre jour qu'il trouvait le HP de JK débile et je suis de son avis. Il est soit disant Harry Potter, super célébrité, et il reste chez ses tuteurs comme un bon petit chien chien. Au diable Dumbledore, il peut bien réfléchir par lui-même, c'est soit disant le survivant il est pas plus con qu'un autre. Et moi je ne supportais pas de voir ça, il est fort, il est tout ce que tu veux et elle le fait passé pour un moins que rien après l'avoir monté sur un piédestal, son histoire est une succession de contradictions même si l'intrigue est intéressante !!

J'ai appris à aimer HP à travers les yeux et les histoires de fanficqueurs de talent tels Imeldamizi, Tobby, Ccilia, Alohomora et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Alors voila pourquoi ça me fait rire quand on me dit que mes personnages sont OOC !!

Ensuite pour Fumsteack10954 c'est super d'avoir pris ma défense mais c'est vrai que personne « aigrie » était peut-être un peu violent ?? et non Harry ne finira jamais avec Ginny même si Maya meurt (bonne idée tiens….c'est une piste à creuser : ) ) je ne l'aime pas. Pour moi Ginny restera une petite sœur à la rigueur mais jamais une conquête.

Et pour finir une grand et énorme merci à tout ceux qui ont lu, qui lisent et qui liront cette histoire c'est un pur bonheur pour moi de recevoir vos reviews et TOUTES les reviews (et oui même après 5ans :) ).

Je vous salue tous et vous dis à la prochaine !! a++

Miliana

PS : Juste pour vous mettre au courant j'ai quelques chapitres d'avance que je garde sous le coude car je les retouches pas mal pour semer des indices :) alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour la suite elle sortira bien !!!


	76. Dumbledore réagit enfin !

Youpla boum !! c'est moiiiiiiiii !!

Je sais que beaucoup ont cru que j'avais abandonné mais ça jamais je vous le jure. Je poste aujourd'hui car j'ai pu finir un chapitre déterminant pour la suite où je devais retoucher celui-ci pour dispatcher des indices.

Alors qui d'autres va mourir ?..... non je plaisante voyons !!...... quoi que !!

Allez bonne lecture à tous et des milions de merci et de bisous à tous les reviewers vous ne vous doutez pas à quel point ça nous booste pour écrire.

* * *

_**76 : Dumbledore réagit enfin !!!**_

Tout était blanc autour de lui. Pourquoi ne reconnaissait-il pas ce lieu? Pourquoi était-il allongé dans ce grand lit au milieu d'une salle ronde. Il se leva et fut étonné de constater qu'il n'avait plus aucune blessure sur le corps. Il était habillé que d'un bas de pyjama mais pourtant il n'arrivait pas à sentir les habituels courants d'air qu'il y avait dans le château de Poudlard. Il se tourna sur le coté s'attendant à réveiller la douleur mais rien, même pas un étirement, pas de frottement, juste le drap rencontrant son corps.

-- Bizarre se dit-il.

Il se dirigea vers une des grandes arches présentes dans la pièce et déboucha sur un balcon. Il du se tenir à la table qu'il y avait pour ne pas tomber de surprise. Il se rapprocha du bord et regarda avec suspicion vers le bas. Devant lui s'étendait à perte de vu de vague choses blanches qui semblaient voguer au gré de la légère brise qui soufflait et entre deux choses blanches il parvint à distinguer un vieux château: Poudlard.

-- Quand j'ai reçu ta missive je t'attendais réellement que dans trois semaine intervint une voix dans son dos.

Il sursauta et se retourna d'un seul coup. Devant lui se tenait une personne qu'il n'avait vu qu'une seule fois, en rêve: Long Hin.

-- Attendez si vous êtes là, que je vois le château en bas ça veut dire que je suis ........ souffla Harry complètement hébété.

-- Bienvenue à Maladrone sourit l'ancien. Il est vrai que la dernière fois que tu es venu parmi nous tu n'as pas vraiment pu visiter j'avais des choses bien plus importante à te raconter. Et oui ces espèces de trucs tout blancs sont bien des nuages.

-- La dernière fois se souvint Harry, mais alors ici Voldemort a tenté de s'emparer du Golwyn?? Je ne comprends pas, comment j'ai déjà pu venir ici, alors que là je suis à Poudlard en 77.

-- La cité de Maladrone est une dimension a elle toute seule, certes elle est bien plus "ouverte" que les autres, mais elle est seule et unique, peut importe que tu viennes de chez toi, de poudlard 77, du temps des fondateurs, ou de la cité d'or expliqua l'ancien.

-- Comment suis-je venu jusqu'ici?? je me souviens juste avoir perdu connaissance pendant qu'on m'emmenait à l'infirmerie et après tout est flou!! Je ne suis pas mort quand même?? s'horrifia le survivant.

-- Bien sur que non, Voldemort ne t'as pas tué, d'ailleurs si ça t'intéresse il a l'air aussi mal au point que toi. Ce qui d'ailleurs n'est pas plus mal. Si ton âme t'a conduit jusqu'ici c'est que tu es théoriquement prêt à passer le test. Mais une fois que tu auras le Golwyn en main que vas-tu en faire? Ce n'est pas une arme comme tu les connais.

-- J'ai lu la légende qui s'y rapporte coupa Harry en s'asseyant sur la rambarde dos au vide, et ça n'a fait que renforcé ma détermination à le récupérer et à le détruire.

-- Pourquoi chercher à le détruire alors qu'il pourrait t'apporter encore plus de pouvoir s'étonna le mage. Je croyais que tout rêve de chaque humain était de devenir invincible, et pour être invincible il te faut du pouvoir. Les légendes que tu as lu le concernant sont dans le bon sens certes mais sont loin d'expliquer tout les pouvoirs et toutes les possibilités que tu peux retirer à manier une arme comme ça. Il s'agit de la dernière arme antique encore en état de fonctionner.

-- Le pouvoir m'intéresserait avoua Harry avec honnêtement, mais je n'ai pas envie de devenir une arme à tuer. J'ai déjà un mal de chien à contrôler mes propres pouvoirs que plus se serait encore pire. Non ce que je veux c'est que ce pouvoir disparaisse à jamais de ce monde. C'est égoïste je le sais, mais il y a eut trop de mort avec les guerres. La folie des hommes peut nous mener à faire les pires horreurs. Si jamais une telle arme était à la porter de Voldemort c'est signé la fin de l'humanité, il ne faut pas se leurrer même s'il gagne cette guerre il va peu à peu tuer ses propres mangemort sous prétexte qu'il y a 46 générations il n'y avait pas un sang pur dans la famille du dit mangemort.

-- Tu sembles avoir philosopher dessus on dirait se moqua l'ancien.

-- Vous rigolez je ne fais qu'y penser, et plus j'y pense, plus j'ai peur. J'aimerais tellement prendre ma fille et ma fiancée et partir loin de tout ça mais c'est impossible. Partout où je vais un combat m'attend. Il faut que je détruise le Golwyn pour que jamais ce qui est arrivé à l'Atlantide n'arrive à nouveau. Le sang a déjà coulé, trop coulé même, il faut que cela cesse. Je détruis le Goldwyn, je rentre chez moi, je recherche ma fiancée, je tue Voldy1 puis le 2 et après j'espère avoir le droit de me reposer.

-- Que d'ambitions siffla moqueusement Long Hin.

-- Et arrêtez de vous moquer de moi s'énerva Harry qui commençait à tourner en rond sur le balcon. J'essaye de faire du mieux que je peux, si vous êtes pas content allez vous battre vous même contre Voldemort bien qu'à ce que j'ai compris la dernière fois il a le moyen de vous tuer vous.

-- Pourquoi ne fais-tu pas les choses à ton propre rythme?? Et pourquoi ne fais-tu pas plus confiance aux autres?? demanda sérieusement l'ancien dont l'une des cordes sensibles avait été touché.

-- Comment ça s'étonna Harry en s'arrêtant de marcher.

-- Tu dis qu'il faut que tu ailles sauver Mayaween?? Mais as-tu déjà pensé qu'elle était peut-être assez grande pour se débrouiller toute seule?? Tu l'as connais bien mal, n'oublies pas qu'il s'agit d'une amazone, son sang est celui d'une amazone, elle est la fille de filixien et d'Asclia, deux grands combattants. Elle possède bien plus de ressource que tu ne peux soupçonner. Ton amour est pure jeune Potter mais il l'étouffe, elle a besoin d'être libre, elle a besoin de savoir repousser ses limites sans forcément avoir besoin d'un prince charmant à chaque fois. Elle a besoin de faire ses preuves, pour les autres mais surtout pour elle. Elle t'aime, n'en doute jamais, mais elle a besoin de savoir se débrouiller seule aussi, c'est une guerrière avant d'être ta femme et la mère de ta fille. Ensuite ce n'est pas parce que tu n'es pas à Poudlard que c'est la fin du monde, en ce moment même en 77 se trouve les sorciers les plus puissants du cotés de la lumière, ils ne tomberont pas pour quelques mangemorts.

-- Je ne fais confiance à personne c'est ça mon problème non? demanda Harry abattu de voir la vérité en face.

-- Oui avoua l'ancien mais le plus important c'est que tu ne te fais même pas confiance. Tu n'as pas confiance en tes sentiments, en tes capacités, en ton pouvoir. Tu te leurres la plupart du temps, avoir l'air fort n'est pas forcément synonyme d'être fort. Tu as du pouvoir en toi, bien plus que personne n'en a mais tu ne sais pas l'utiliser et tu n'as pas confiance en ta magie c'est pour ça que quand tu te bats, sérieusement je parle, tu te retrouves dans les vaps 4 fois sur 5.

-- Je dois être ridicule. Mais le pire c'est que je le savais mais je n'osais pas me l'avouer. J'ai peur de mes pouvoirs, ça me fait peur de sentir cette puissance qui gronde au fond de moi et qui ne cherche qu'une brèche pour pouvoir sortir. Et si elle venait à sortir alors que je suis énervé je risquerais de blesser quelqu'un. Je sais qu'il ne faut pas penser avec des si, mais c'est plus fort que moi.

-- Te l'avouer est déjà un grand pas sur le long et dur chemin de la sagesse. Connaître ses forces c'est bien mais connaître ses faiblesses c'est encore mieux. Maintenant suis moi!! ordonna l'ancien en rentrant. Dans l'état actuel des choses je ne peux pas te laisser affronter le golwyn, dès que tu le toucherais tu le garderais pour la puissance et ce malgré toute ta bonne volonté à vouloir le détruire. Tu connais la loi des temps pour les différents mondes?

-- Oui ici il passe moins vite qu'en bas c'est ça? demanda Harry qui courrait presque pour ne pas perdre Long Hin.

-- Tu vas rester ici et t'entraîner. Je vais t'aider à apprendre à contrôler ta puissance et aussi t'apprendre à tuer. Je ne préviens je ne suis pas un enfant de coeur, et si jamais tu arrives à repartir en un seul morceau tu sauras ce qui t'attends ??

-- hey hey souffla Harry je ne veux pas apprendre à tuer moi.

-- Si tu n'as pas le choix, il faut que tu arrêtes de te comporter en parfait gamin. Rien n'est blanc et rien n'est noir c'est toi qui le dit. Tu es en guerre tu devras tuer, tu es obligé de tuer car si tu ne les tue pas ils continueront à tuer et là ce sera réellement de ta faute se fâcha l'ancien. En plus quand tu reprendras conscience en bas, parce que là tu es dans le coma au passage, tu vas devoir te remettre physiquement de tes blessures et ce ne sera pas une partie de plaisir.

Harry courrait à présent pour suivre l'ancien qui s'arreta devant une grande porte, en poussant les portes Harry resta pantois. Jamais il n'avait vu autant de livre de sa vie.

-- Voici une bibliothèque ancestrale tous les livres possibles et inimaginables s'y trouvent. Sens toi honoré de pouvoir y pénétrer car quiconque est invité dans cette bibliothèque par un ancien peut y revenir autant de fois qu'il le veut dans sa vie. Maintenant entre, je vais te mener au rayon concernant l'utilisation de ses pouvoirs. Je veux que tu lises tout les livres qui s'y trouve, ça pourra te prendre des semaines ou des années mais je m'en fou, tu ne sortiras pas d'ici avant de savoir la théorie, trop de vie son en danger si jamais tu perds le contrôle de cette furie qu'est ta magie.

Sur ce l'ancien le laissa seul dans un immense rayon de livre tous plus épais les uns que les autres. Il regarda un peu les titres pour finalement décider de commencer par le début à savoir le premier tout en haut. Il fut surpris de voir à quel point il était facile de lire les ouvrages, quoi que son don, lui permettant de retenir dès qu'il lisait, devait jouer pour beaucoup dans la compréhension des livres.

Le temps passa rapidement, il en perdit vite la notion, il ne sortait presque jamais de la bibliothèque. Il avait découvert un petit espace pas loin de lui où il pouvait dormir et faire sa toilette, et il n'avait qu'a demandé pour avoir à manger. Il n'avait aucune nouvelle de Long Hin ni de ce qui se passait sur terre, tous ce qui l'importait était de finir ces livres de malheurs qui hélas la plupart du temps lui faisait perdre du temps parce qu'il répétait les mêmes choses que les autres.

---------------------------- Pendant ce temps là à Poudlard 77-----------------------------

Quiconque aurait vu le grand Albus Dumbledore en ce moment même ne l'aurait jamais reconnu, il était avachi sur son fauteuil dans son bureau et pestait dans sa barbe. Il venait juste d'avoir son frère Alberforth par cheminette et les nouvelles ne le réjouissaient pas. Il voulait les mettre au courant pour Mayaween, pour conserver leur couverture mais la presse avait été rapide et avait déjà envahie les demeures Dumbledore pour avoir des nouvelles sur la jeune fille. Heureusement personne n'avait rien dit se doutant qu'Albus avait fait ça pour aider quelqu'un et disait juste qu'il était inquiet de la disparition d'une des leurs. Ainsi Albus avait du tout raconté à son frère qui heureusement le comprenait et se chargeait de mettre le reste de la famille au courant.

Il souffla désespérément quand Rusard entra dans la pièce suivit des maraudeurs, maraudeuses et de Severus Rogue.

-- Pourquoi vous êtes vous encore battu ? demanda Albus fatigué sans même leur laisser le temps de dire quoi que ce soit. N'en avez vous donc pas assez de vous battre comme des enfants de trois ans et demi. Et encore je suis sur que même eux sont plus enclins à se tenir correctement que vous. Je me serais attendu quand même qu'avec une préfete en chef parmi vous, vous vous tiendriez un peu mieux et encore plus aux vues des évènements de hier soir. Vous vous devez de montrer le bon exemple aux plus jeunes et aussi aux autres écoles. Qu'est-ce que vous pensez qu'ils vont penser de vous. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous la tolérance mais il faut bien que vous admettiez qu'on ne peut pas être tous pareils.

-- Monsieur interrompit James mal à l'aise, le professeur Mc Gonagall........

-- Le professeur Mc Gonagall est désespérée avec vous coupa à nouveau le directeur, vous êtes parmi les meilleurs étudiants de Poudlard et vous vous comportez puérilement. Je sais que votre opinion, enfantine aussi, est que les Gryffondors sont gentils et les Serpentards sont des méchants. Grandissez au nom de Merlin, vous ne voyez pas que vous désespéré tout le monde avec votre attitude. Et si jamais vous continuez je vous mets à la porte de Poudlard, je n'ai pas besoin de bataille au sein de Poudlard il y en a déjà trop à l'extérieur. Si vous saviez comme je suis déçu de vos comportements, j'avais placé de grands espoirs en vous, j'étais sur que ….

-- Professeur on voulait juste des nouvelles de Maya cria James avant de rougir d'avoir interrompu si grossièrement le directeur de Poudlard.

-- Oh !! déclara Dumbledore confus de s'être laisser aller.

-- Et des nouvelles d'Angelus aussi ou peu importe son nom demanda Severus bien décidé à ne pas se laisser marcher sur les pieds par les gryffondors.

Le directeur fit apparaître 6 autres chaises qui s'additionnèrent aux deux déjà présentes, et invita les adolescents à s'asseoir. Il proposa des bonbons au citron et seule Lily en prit un car elle les connaissait, ils étaient moldus. Le directeur regarda les étudiants et tous semblaient réellement inquiets pour leurs camarades. Il se permit de prendre un instant de réflexion tentant d'opter pour la solution qu'auraient choisie Harry et Maya : la vérité ou du moins une partie de la vérité.

-- On a demandé au professeur Mc Gonagall expliqua Sirius qui tentait de justifier leur venue en voyant le directeur silencieux et le visage fermé, et elle nous a dis de venir directement vous voir car elle nous a dis qu'elle n'était pas habilitée à nous révéler des choses sur la vie privée de ses étudiants. On est super inquiets alors on est venu vous voir. Quand on est arrivé à la gargouille il y avait déjà Sn.... Severus qui essayait des mots de passe. On a essayé aussi et Ru... monsieur Rusard est arrivé. On est vraiment inquiet y'a des rumeurs qui disent qu'ils sont mort tout les deux et que vous nous cacher les corps.

-- Rassurez vous il n'y a eut aucun mort rassura Albus avant de se souvenir de l'ami du survivant, enfin si il y en a eut un.

-- Qui étais-ce?? osa demandé Lily qui avait bien vu comme l'intégralité des étudiants le corps mutilé d'un jeune homme.

-- D'après le peu que j'ai compris il s'agissait du meilleur ami de Monsieur Angelus. Il a souffert car il a tenté de protéger la jeune fille jusqu'au bout. Il est mort dans les bras d'Angelus. Pour ce qui est de Maya nous ne savons hélas pas où elle est à l'heure actuelle mais nous avons de bonnes raisons de croire qu'elle n'est pas entre les mains de Voldemort. Et s'il vous plaît les enfants, arrêtez de trembler à ce nom. Avoir peur de ce nom stupide c'est aider Voldemort à faire régner une vague de terreur parmi la population.

-- Et comment .... comment savez vous qu'elle n'est pas entre les mains de vo..vo..voldemort réussit à articuler doucement Sarah.

-- Miss Mc Gregor et vous tous imaginer que vous êtes de mages noirs psychopathes complètement cinglé qui tentés de vous emparer du monde. Et que vous teniez entre vos mains la petite fille d'une des personnes que vous détester le plus au monde car il vous met plein de bâtons dans les roues. Qu'est ce que vous feriez ??

-- Euhhh je la tuerais avoua bêtement Sirius vite soutenu par les maraudeurs.

-- Ca c'est un raisonnement typique de gryffondor sourit le directeur. Monsieur Rogue de l'avis d'un pur serpentard pour quelle solution opteriez vous ?

-- Je dirais au monde entier que je tiens la petite fille en question afin que tout le monde puisse se rendre compte que je suis vraiment le plus puissant expliqua Severus.

-- Exactement mon cher !! De plus j'ai deux trois petites personnes qui m'ont confirmé que Maya n'était pas entre leur mains acquiesça Albus.

-- Mais où est-elle alors?? s'inquiéta Lily.

-- C'est là tout le problème Miss Evans nous n'avons absolument aucune idée du lieu où est Maya souffla le directeur avec lassitude avant de relever la tête et de sourire. Mais c'est une Dumbledore, alors je suis sur que peut importe où elle est, elle arrive à rendre chèvre tout ceux qui sont avec elle et ceux qui l'ont enlevé. Car il est sur aux vues des indices dont nous disposons qu'elle n'y est pas allée de son plein gré. Et si elle est prisonnière encore à l'heure actuelle elle parviendra à s'évader, je lui fais pleinement confiance. Elle est très intelligente, c'est une tacticienne hors paire même je dirais qu'elle me surpasse. Je lui fais confiance elle reviendra réaffirma le directeur.

-- Et Angelus monsieur??

-- Ahh !!! Le cas d'Angelus est beaucoup plus préoccupant avoua le directeur. Je ne vous cacherais pas qu'il a été très très gravement blessé et le fait qu'il est attendu avant de se faire soigner n'a fait que tout empirer. Je pense honnêtement que s'il n'avait pas eut une excellente condition physique il n'aurait pas réchappé de ses blessures.

-- Pourquoi refusait-il que Madame Pomfresh l'approche? On l'a vu pester contre des intrus qui avaient envahi son infirmerie ce matin? Qui est-ce qui a soigné Angelus? On peut aller le voir? s'inquiéta Severus à la grande surprise des maraudeurs.

-- Du calme monsieur Rogue, je suis désolé mais non vous ne pourrez pas voir Monsieur Angelus, il est actuellement plongé dans le coma. La personne qui le soigne est une experte, une amie à lui en qui il a pleinement confiance, mais hélas elle n'a pu l'empêcher de sombrer. Mais je peux vous affirmer qu'elle a lutté pour le garder parmi nous. Nous l'avons déplacé pour que madame Pomfresh puisse revenir dans son infirmerie. Et enfin Monsieur Angelus ne voulait pas madame Pomfresh l'approche parce qu'elle a fait une réflexion ce matin qu'elle n'aurait jamais du faire. Il a d'ailleurs failli s'en prendre à elle et il a fallu l'intervention de François Bergeau (NA : c'est Remus) et moi-même pour l'empêcher de l'atteindre. On a d'ailleurs loué le ciel qu'il soit en si mauvais état sinon nous n'aurions rien pu faire. Mais madame Pomfresh était vraiment allée trop loin je l'avoue. J'aurais réagit comme lui.

Il y eut un silence où tous tentèrent d'assimiler ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

-- Monsieur je peux vous posez une dernière question tenta James.

-- Allez-y monsieur Potter

-- Hier les mangemorts on parler d'un certain Harry qui serait Angelus, et ils l'ont aussi appelé ptit lion pourquoi?

-- Ça ne sert à rien que je vous cache la vérité de toute façon Voldemort va bien se débrouiller comme il peu de mettre un bordel monstre. Alors oui le Harry en question est bien Angelus et oui il se battait bel et bien contre Voldemort, c'est grâce à lui qu'on n'a pas eut de mort, c'est parce qu'il l'a gardé à distance. Et sans vouloir flatter son ego je suis en mesure de vous apprendre que si notre Angelus est dans le coma Voldemort ne se porte pas bien mieux à l'heure actuelle. Il nous a tous sauvé enfin surtout vous en gardant Voldemort loin de l'enceinte du collège.

-- Et pourquoi un lion? Normalement c'est le blason de gryffondor pas d'un serpentard objecta vivement Peter qui ne voulait pas devoir sa vie à celui qui s'immisçait si facilement dans leur groupe alors que lui avait eut tant de mal à y parvenir.

-- Monsieur Pettigrow votre ignorance n'a d'égale que votre stupidité si je puis me permettre rétorqua le directeur las sous les yeux ahuris des étudiants qui ne l'avaient jamais vu comme ça. Il faudrait que vous enleviez un peu les oeillères que vous avez et que vous appreniez à voir plus loin que le bout de votre nez. Monsieur Angelus est allé à Serpentard car il est rusé c'est indéniable, mais il aurait pu aller où il voulait. Aux yeux d'un pur serpentard il a tout les atouts d'un vrai Gryffondor: le courage, la puissance. Aux yeux de certains il aurait pu être un parfait Serdaigle tant il est doué. Et d'autres l'aurait reconnu comme un Pouffsouffle pour sa droiture d'esprit et sa loyauté. Condamner quelqu'un parce qu'il est dans telle ou telle maison est une erreur qui peut vous coûter beaucoup Monsieur Pettigrow. En plus je suis sur que vous passez à coté de gens fantastiques avec qui vous vous entendriez parfaitement.

Le rat voulu répliquer mais le professeur Mc Gonagall entra en trombe suivit de tout un groupe de sorciers dont le ministre Fudge.

-- Dumbledore j'exige des explications fulmina le ministre.

-- Les enfants je ne peux hélas pas mieux répondre à vos questions, tous ce que je peux vous dire c'est de croire en vos camarades. Mayaween et Angelus sont redoutables, bien plus que vous ne l'imaginez, et peut importe le temps que ça prendra ils s'en sortiront, tout les deux. Maintenant si vous vouliez bien nous laisser s'il vous plait demanda Albus en ignorant le ministre qui rougissait un peu plus de rage.

-- Oui professeur déclarèrent tous en se levant et en sortant.

-- Merci professeur ajouta sincèrement Severus en suivant les autres.

Le directeur lui fit un sourire amical et dès que la porte se referma se leva et foudroya du regard le ministre qui eut du mal à déglutir.

-- Cornélius lorsque je suis en entretien avec des élèves je vous serez gréé de laisser vos ordres aux orties déclara froidement Albus. Alors pourquoi avez vous débarquer ici sans même me le dire, en beuglant comme si vous aviez la mort aux trousses.

-- Je ne beuglais pas se défendit le ministre

-- Là n'est pas la question, qu'êtes vous venu faire à Poudlard?? s'impatienta Albus.

-- Je suis venu en personne pour savoir pourquoi le ministère n'était au courant ni de l'entrée dans l'école de votre petite fille mayawyn…

-- Mayaween rectifia automatiquement le directeur.

-- … Bref quelle qu'elle soit, ni de celle d'un certain angelus s'impatienta Fudge.

-- Comment quelle qu'elle soit s'outra le directeur, je vous signale que vous parler quand même de ma petite fille là cornilius.

-- Cornélius

-- Bref quel que soit exactement votre prénom sachez que je n'ai pas à vous dire qui j'accepte dans mon école ou pas?

-- Comment osez-vous me parler Dumbledore, je suis le ministre de la magie.

-- Peut-être mais ce n'est pas du haut de vos 70ans que vous allez me faire la morale.

-- J'ai ... j'ai pas 70ans bégaya le ministre de colère. En plus je ne sais pas ce que vous nous cacher mais nous n'avons trouvé aucune archive de votre petite fille. Miss Dumbledore n'a jamais existé, de plus les registres indiquent que vous n'avez jamais eut d'enfant.

-- Evidement acquiesça Dumbledore comme s'il parlait à un attardé, tout le monde sait que je n'ai pas eut d'enfants, mais mon frère oui. Et je considère ses enfants comme les miens et ses petits enfants comme mes petits enfants. Vous voulez que j'aille le chercher? demanda Albus sans attendre l'avis du ministre.

Il lança un peu de poudre de cheminette en lançant incognito un sortilège de confusion afin que les autres personnes dans le bureau comprennent autre chose que ce qu'il allait dire. Il souffla de soulagement en voyant son frère et toute sa petite famille rassemblée.

-- Abe j'ai besoin de toi, j'ai le ministre dans mon bureau qui m'affirme que Maya n'existe pas. J'ai besoin de ton aide pour le convaincre, il ne faut pas qu'elle perde sa couverture sinon tous nos efforts n'auront servis à rien.

-- Mayaween Dumbledore n'existe pas s'outra une femme d'une quarantaine d'année, mon petit bébé a disparu et tout ce que le ministre trouve à dire c'est qu'elle a jamais existé.

-- Ça te va comme ça Albus demanda son frère en riant.

-- Oui et merci ma petite Béa, je vous attends dans mon bureau finit le directeur en retournant d'où il venait.

Sans que le ministre n'est eut le temps de dire quoi que ce soit Alberforth fit apparition dans la cheminée suivit de prêt par un couple dont la femme pleurait à chaudes larmes. Quand elle leva les yeux et qu'elle vit Albus elle se précipita dans ses bras.

-- Tonton Albus, dis moi que vous l'avez retrouvé?? Dis moi qu'elle va bien?? supplia la jeune fille.

-- Je suis désolé ma petite Béa mais je n'ai pas d'autres informations que celle que je t'ai déjà fourni expliqua Albus rentrant parfaitement dans son rôle.

-- Alors pourquoi papa nous a dis de venir te voir alors que tu n'as pas de nouvelles de ma ptite Maya, mon petit bébé pleura à nouveau la femme.

-- Le ministre de la magie, monsieur Fudge avait quelques questions à vous poser déclara Albus sachant qu'il livrait le ministre à des Dumbledore ce qui était pire que des lions affamés.

-- Vous voulez faire des recherches et il vous faut des photos c'est ça? demanda la femme avec espoir.

Et sans que le ministre ne puisse ajouter un mot elle s'empara d'un épais livre relié que portait son mari et alla à la rencontre du ministre. Elle ouvrit le livre et en montra des photos. Ainsi pendant une quarantaine de minute la dénommée Béa montra toute la petite enfance de "Maya" s'attardant à chaque fois sur les circonstances qui ont fait que la photo était comme ça et pas autrement. Finalement son mari s'approcha d'elle et l'a prit dans ses bras.

-- Béa calme toi, ce n'est pas avec des photos d'elle bébé qu'ils vont l'a retrouvé la consola-t-il.

-- Voila une photo d'elle récente intervint Abe en tendant une photo de la Maya actuelle prise lors des arrivées des autres écoles.

-- Votre fille n'est référencée nulle part intervint une certaine Dolores Ombrage sous secrétaire d'état. Nous sommes donc enclins à penser que vous jouer la comédie pour protéger une personne quelconque.

La dite Béa explosa à nouveau en pleure avant de se tourner vers Ombrage et de se diriger vers elle les yeux flambant de rage. Elle fut arrêtée par son "père" qui lui demanda de retourner à la maison avec Will.

-- Allez viens ma chérie nous allons nous même lancer des recherches pour la retrouver il ne faut pas se faire de soucis c'est une Dumbledore rassura Will en allant vers la cheminée.

-- Mais mon petit bébé est peut-être blessée gémit la femme.

-- Elle est grande maintenant, rentre à la maison la première je te rejoins dit-il doucement en lançant de la poudre de cheminette dans la cheminée.

Quand sa femme eut disparut dans les flammes il déclara doucement.

-- Abe je vous laisse gérer ça si je reste ici je vais tuer ces idiots.

Et sur ces quelques paroles il disparut à son tour.

-- J'espère avoir des explications grogna Abe, vous insinuez que ma petite fille existe pas??

-- Selon les registres Monsieur repris Miss Ombrage, votre petite.........

-- C'est quoi ce bazar, c'est moi même qui suis allée la faire enregistrer, Albus était même avec moi, vous avez paumé le dossier de ma petite fille et maintenant vous venez nous accusez. Vous êtes encore pire que ces pourritures de mangemorts, ça vous arrangerait bien qu'elle n'existe pas comme ça vous ne feriez pas votre boulot comme d'habitude.

-- Monsieur vous êtres en train de parler au ministre de la magie alors un peu de respect s'insurgea Ombrage complètement outrée.

-- Et vous êtes en train de dire que tout le clan Dumbledore ment et que même Albus Dumbledore ment rétorqua méchamment Abe. Sachez que vous venez de tous nous mettre à dos, et nos relations vont également être mises au courant de l'incompétence du ministère. Nous avons le bras long.

-- Il n'est peut-être pas nécessaire de s'emporter, les preuves apportées par votre fille sont suffisantes, des recherches pour la retrouver vont se mettre en place le plus rapidement possible vous pourrez la rassurer intervint rapidement Fudge qui plus encore que Voldemort avait peur de chuter dans l'opinion publique.

-- On verra si vous faites votre boulot correctement finit Abe en repartant.

Un silence pesant s'installa lorsqu'Abe eut disparu par la cheminée, Albus attendit un moment avant de finalement reprendre calmement.

-- Jolie coup madame Ombrage vous avez une des familles les plus dangereuses de grande Bretagne contre vous.

-- Je n'ai fais qu'énoncer des faits déclara-t-elle fière d'elle.

-- Bref Cornélius vous avez intérêt à respecter vos promesses sinon vous pouvez dire au revoir à votre siège de ministre. Et pour revenir à ce que vous disiez tout à l'heure Angelus est également un de mes étudiants qui a certes choisi d'étudier sous le nom d'Angelus mais qui a tous ses droits d'être ici. Poudlard se doit d'offrir l'enseignement à tous selon la volonté des 4 fondateurs.

-- Bon admettons que nous oublions ce point admit le ministre, comment se fait-il que deux adolescents aillent à la rencontre d'un mage noir et que des mangemorts puissent entrer dans l'école?? Albus vous avez la vie de nos enfants entre vos mains, comment pouvons nous être encore rassuré en sachant que des mangemorts peuvent entrer comme bon leur semble dans Poudlard. Et par Merlin Albus ce jeune Angelus a affronté vous savez qui seul.

Le directeur fit un sourire démoniaque qui fit peur aux intrus.

-- Vous me facilitez les choses Cornélius.....

-- Dans quel sens ?? s'inquiéta le ministre qui n'était pas du tout rassuré par l'étincelle qu'il voyait dans les yeux du vieil homme.

-- Pour pouvoir répondre à votre réponse Cornélius je demanderais aux aurors ainsi qu'à Mademoiselle la sous-secrétaire d'état de bien vouloir sortir de mon bureau. Il faut aussi que je convoque tous mes collègues directeurs, et je vous expliquerais ça à tous mais nous le ferons à huit clos expliqua Albus qui déclencha un mécanisme appelant automatiquement en urgence les directeurs des écoles.

Le ministre hésita, mais voulant avoir le fin mot de l'histoire, obligea finalement sa suite à sortir. Il ne pouvait pas refuser la demande de Huit clos de Dumbledore, c'était un des pouvoirs des directeurs de Poudlard. Ainsi même s'il l'avait voulu il n'aurait pas pu, ministre ou non.

Ils attendirent pendant un petit moment durant lequel les directeurs arrivèrent tous les uns après les autres. Quand tous furent plus ou moins assis confortablement le directeur se leva et enclencha les protections de son bureau. Cela faisant tous réalisèrent que la discussion qui allait suivre était des plus confidentielles.

Au bout d'un moment Albus se tourna et regarda chaque directeur de chaque école, Harry lui avait assuré qu'ils avaient tous une aura pure. Qu'il pouvait avoir confiance en chacun d'eux comme eux avaient confiance en lui. Il savait que ce qu'il allait demander et peut-être même faire allait tout changer mais il n'avait pas le choix, il était responsable de la vie de plus de 3000 étudiants et il ne pouvait se résoudre à les laisser en danger. Même si cette solution était un peu draconienne Minerva avait eut raison de le pousser à prendre cette décision, trop de sang avait déjà coulé.

-- L'heure est grave, hier les mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer dans Poudlard résuma Albus avant de prendre un moment de silence. Ce que vous ne savez pas, c'est que mes barrières avaient arrêté une cinquantaine de détraqueurs, et une centaine de créatures toutes plus variés les unes que les autres.

-- Des détraqueurs blanchit le ministre. Ils sont sous le contrôle du ministère c'est impossible. Nous avons parfaitement le contrôle de ces créatures Albus.

-- Lorsque Angélus a ramené le corps de son ami il s'est occupé des détraqueurs

-- Albus !! interrompit à nouveau le ministre. Quand bien même il y aurait eut des détraqueurs ce que je doute sincèrement, comment un gamin de 17ans aurait pu s'en occuper. De plus le ministère n'a répertorié aucune protection au fil de ces derniers siècles pouvant les stopper. Albus ce gamin vous a raconté des bobards.

-- Cornélius !! se fâcha le directeur, vous avez assez craché votre venin. J'ai confiance en Angelus, et je lui confierais ma vie sans aucun doute. Maintenant taisez vous sinon je vous exclue de ce bureau. Ministre ou non.

Le ministre serra les poings tellement fortement que ses jointures en devinrent blanches. Il se faisait violence pour ne pas répliquer car il voulait savoir le reste. Il en avait assez de rien savoir des petits secrets à Dumbledore.

-- Bien repris Albus comme je disais avant d'être interrompu, les barrières de l'école mises au point cet été ont stoppé les détraqueurs et les créatures. Monsieur Angelus s'est occupé définitivement des détraqueurs. Et les créatures quant à elles sont encore dans la forêt interdites mais les centaures se sont mis à leur poursuite. Donc d'ici une semaine il n'y aura plus aucun souci du coté de la forêt. Néanmoins il faut laisser un périmètre de sécurité aux abords de la forêt pour les étudiants, on n'est jamais trop prudent.

-- C'est étrange pourtant les centaures n'aiment pas se mêler des affaires des humains s'étonna Andréa Smith le directeur de Salem.

-- Ils commencent à réaliser qu'ils ne peuvent plus se tenir à l'écart des « affaires des humains », Voldemort gagne en puissance, chaque minute qui passe est un allié de plus dans son camp. De plus les créatures qu'il y avait hier dans la forêt ont attaqué plusieurs des leurs, ils ont décidé de réagir face à ça expliqua le directeur. Hélas ils ne sont pas officiellement en guerre avec nous, ils préfèrent leur neutralité mais c'est déjà beaucoup pour nous.

-- Pourquoi avoir laissé votre petite fille aller se battre, je n'ai pas compris pourquoi vous n'avez pas tenté de la retenir?? demanda Mme Olympe. Désolée du changement de sujet mais cette histoire me tarabuste depuis hier, il s'agit de votre petite fille quand même.

-- Mayaween est puissante répondit Albus, elle est tout à fait apte à faire face au danger, et puis même si j'avais voulu l'empêcher d'y aller je n'aurais pas pu, c'est une Dumbledore. Par conséquence elle est aussi tête de mule que moi ou mon frère. Elle est très bien entraînée depuis son plus jeune age, elle est une tacticienne hors paire, elle parviendra à revenir ça il n'y a pas de doute. Ce que je ne sais pas c'est quand elle reviendra hélas.

-- Je ne pense pas que vous nous avez convoqué pour ça lâcha mitamotashi-sama.

-- Toujours aussi perspicace mon cher sourit le directeur avant de reprendre un air particulièrement sérieux qu'il avait rarement arboré. On va passé tous les étudiants au véritaserum et tous ceux suivants les idées de Voldemort seront renvoyés. Si les mangemorts ont réussi à pénétrer hier c'est qu'un des leurs avaient pu voir les protections de l'intérieur la veille sous prétexte de venir me voir au sujet de son fils. Les protections ne sont identifiables que de l'intérieur.

Contrairement à ce qu'il s'attendait les directeurs ne polémiquèrent pas, ils semblaient en proie à une réflexion pour savoir si effectivement c'était la meilleure solution ou pas. Mais le ministre de la magie était exactement comme il l'avait imaginé rouge de rage et malgré l'avertissement qu'il avait déjà reçu il éclata telle une bouilloire sous pression.

-- Je suis contre hurla le ministre.

-- Ça je m'en serais douté souffla Albus faisant ainsi sourire ses collègues.

-- Hors de question Dumbledore, le ministère s'oppose fermement à ça s'emporta le ministre postillonnant à moitié. Ce ne sont que des enfants, vous accusez des enfants d'êtres des mangemorts. N'avez vous pas honte? C'est tout simplement intolérable, inacceptable, inadmissible même.

-- Ces enfants ont fait leur choix reprit avec calme Isabel Francesca de la Helecho la directrice de l'école d'espagne. Je suis de l'avis d'Albus, nous sommes en guerre, ces enfants ont fait leur choix. Et il est temps pour nous de prendre aussi nos responsabilités.

-- On pourrait peut-être en mettre certain en isolement réfléchit Azaan Mambale le directeur africain. Certains sont peut-être encore hésitant, et les renvoyer seraient les pousser directement dans le camp de vous savez qui.

-- Albus, nous avons tous accepté votre invitation car vous êtes un ami pour nous et quelqu'un en qui nous pouvons avoir confiance expliqua le directeur d'Islande, si vous penser que tout cela est nécessaire alors je vous donne mon accord.

-- Mais il en est hors de question hurla le ministre furieux de se sentir exclure de ce débat alors qu'il était la personne la plus puissante, politiquement parlant, dans la pièce. Dumbledore quand les parents vont apprendre ce que vous allez faire subir à leur enfants vous allez être diffamé par la presse, et je vais faire en sorte que vous soyez remplacer à ce poste de directeur. De toute évidence la perte de votre petite fille vous empêche de réfléchir correctement. Vous ne ferez pas ingurgiter une seule goûte de ........

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers Cassandre Cérès qui avait sa baguette en main.

-- Cet idiot commençait légèrement à m'énerver avec ses couinements. Albus j'ai pleinement confiance en vous, mais je suis d'accord avec Azaan, certains sont encore incertains il ne voudrait mieux pas les laisser dehors.

-- J'avoue que j'avais déjà préparé tout un discours pour vous convaincre souffla Albus faisant légèrement rire ses collègues. De toute manière je ne voulais pas faire le « barbare » non plus, pour faire simple tout allons convoquer les élèves par groupe, je veux que pour chaque école il y ait son directeur pour ne pas qu'on puisse m'accuser qu'il y eut un abus, mon professeur de potion s'occupera du veritaserum et sera là pour l'inoculer correctement aux élèves. Je lui fais pleinement confiance et pour le préparer et pour l'inoculer.

Il fut interrompu dans son explication par Fudge qui tapait sur le bureau en criant, bien qu'on ne puisse l'entendre. Son visage pouvait rivaliser avec une tomate plus que mure. La directrice égyptienne leva son sort et rapidement les cris hystériques du ministre résonnèrent à nouveau dans la pièce.

-- ....OUS DES FOUS!! JE VAIS VOUS FAIRE ENVOYER A AZKABAN POUR CA!! hurla-t-il. JE VOUS RENVOIE DE VOTRE POSTE DE DIRECTEUR DE POUDLARD DUMBLEDORE, MARRE DE VOS MAGOUILLES A DEUX NOISES.

-- MONSIEUR FUDGE tempêta Albus les yeux pétillant de fureur. J'en ai plus qu'assez de votre incompétence moi aussi. Je suis fatigué, je n'ai pas dormi de la nuit, ma petite fille est portée disparue, un de mes étudiants est dans le coma, et j'ai un ministre complètement stupide dans mon bureau. Vous êtes faibles vous voulez des tas de choses mais vous ne faites rien pour le réaliser. On est en guerre Fudge en GUERRE, votre ministère bien aimé est comme une pomme pourrie infestée de vers. Les mangemorts vous manipulent.

-- Impossible fulmina le ministre, le ministère est tout ce qu'il y a de plus sain.

-- Vous me fatiguez Cornélius votre stupidité m'exaspère on va droit dans le mur souffla Albus. Ainsi en cette heure avec pour témoin tous mes collègues directeurs, je vous apprends que Poudlard est désormais une institution indépendante. Je ne vous ai autorisé que trop longtemps à fourrer votre nez là où il ne devait pas être. J'ai tous fait pour vous épaulez mais maintenant débrouillez vous seul, mais je ne donne pas cher de votre capacité à garder votre poste de ministre.

-- Vous n'avez pas le droit souffla le ministre en blanchissant dangereusement.

-- Oh si !! J'ai le droit et je l'utilise, Poudlard sera dorénavant une institution indépendante. Je reprends le contrôle de mon école Cornélius. Ainsi vous n'avez plus aucune autorité dans le domaine de Poudlard et des 4 fondateurs. Et sachez pour votre gouverne que celui qui a donner les indications à Voldemort sur les protections de l'école n'est d'autre que votre bien aimé Malefoy. Votre soif de pouvoir va tous nous détruire si nous continuons comme ça Cornélius, j'ai la vie de mes élèves entre mes mains et je compte bien en prendre soin.

-- Bien maintenant que tout est dit allons préparer les salles où aura lieu les interrogatoires déclara le directeur japonais.

Il se leva et fut suivit par tous les directeurs y compris Dumbledore. Ce dernier déverrouilla la porte et la passa suivit de ses collègues. Ils passèrent devant le groupe ministériel qui se demandait ce qu'il passait. Mais leurs interrogations se renforcèrent quand ils virent débouler le ministre du bureau directorial et poursuivre les directeurs dans les couloirs du château. N'ayant d'autre choix ils suivirent le petit groupe.

-- Dumbledore revenez ici ordonna le ministre.

-- Je suis dans mon école et je fais ce que je veux Cornélius, vous n'avez pas votre mot à dire répliqua calmement Albus.

-- Hum hum intervint la sous secrétaire d'état.

-- Une pastille pour votre gorge demanda hypocritement Mme Olympe qui connaissait la réputation de cette femme à cause de tous les décrets de restrictions qu'elle avait fait adopter envers les hybrides, même si ce n'était qu'en Angleterre.

-- Professeur Dumbledore il me semble que vous oubliez que vous parler au ministre de la magie. Et selon le décret de 1506, toutes décisions concernant l'école doivent passer par l'aval du ministre de la Magie.

-- Exactement Dumbledore, vous n'avez pas le droit, vous avez pensé à ce décret cria avec soulagement le ministre.

Ces cris attirèrent peu à peu tout les professeurs qui faisaient cours dans les salles à cotés.

-- Monsieur Fudge veuillez s'il vous plait quitter Poudlard demanda Albus. Vous empêchez mes professeurs de faire cours aux étudiants dans le calme.

-- Vous n'avez pas le droit s'insurgea Fudge qui ne voulait pas lâcher le morceau.

-- C'est quoi tout ce boucan intervint froidement une voix en sortant de derrière un panneau. Ou cas où vous ne le sauriez pas y'a un gamin plongé dans le coma par là. Sans compter deux autres qui se sont fait torturer par des mangemorts. Ils ont besoin de repos et pas d'un tel tintamarre derrière la porte.

-- Désolé Archiwendel, j'espère qu'on n'a pas trop dérangé s'inquiéta Albus qui considérait réellement Harry comme une personne à part entière de sa famille

-- Je crois que pour le moment il ne risque pas de se passer grand-chose. Il adore faire les choses en grand comme la dernière fois. Espérer un coma éclair est utopique. Enfin bref alors pourquoi autant de bruit dans les couloirs??

-- Qui êtes-vous objecta la sous secrétaire d'état. Dumbledore des intrus cagoulé dans Poudlard le ministre ne va pas laisser passer ça.

-- Hein qu'est-ce qu'elle me veut cette vieille peau demanda Archi avec lassitude et sa délicatesse légendaire. Vous savez vous devriez en porter une aussi de capuche car votre laideur m'abîme les yeux sans parler de votre voix de gamine complètement attardée. Vous m'avez fatigué avec vos débilités.

-- Rien, je ramène tous ce beau monde aux portes de Poudlard car il me semble qu'ils ont du mal à assimiler la petite phrase "Poudlard, institution indépendante" expliqua Albus qui aimait beaucoup l'humour mordant de l'elfe.

-- Vous n'avez pas le droits s'insurgèrent d'une même voix la sous secrétaire et le ministre.

-- Exactement comme je viens de dire souffla Dumbledore avant de reprendre d'une voix dure, Cornélius vous avez 5 minutes pour partir de Poudlard sans quoi c'est moi qui vous expulse du château.

Le ministre puisant dans le peu de courage qu'il avait se flanqua droit devant Dumbledore le défiant de l'expulser du château. En plus il craignait rien, il était le ministre de la magie et de nombreux aurors l'accompagnaient. Il était invincible.

Albus regarda en riant le ministre et eut presque pitié de cet être si faible qui tentait tant bien que mal de se faire entendre. Il hocha de la tête lorsque Archi lui fit signe qu'il retournait à l'intérieur.

-- Vous n'avez pas l'air de vouloir être raisonnable Cornélius souffla Albus en regardant sa montre, vous n'avez plus que deux minutes trente. Ça fera très juste pour réussir à atteindre la sortie là.

-- Je vous serez gréé PROFESSEUR Dumbledore de m'appeler MONSIEUR le ministre dorénavant siffla le ministre de colère.

-- Comme vous voulez Cornélius acquiesça le directeur sous la furie du ministre.

Lorsque les 5 minutes furent passées le groupe ministériel n'eut pas le temps de réagir que le professeur Dumbledore avait déjà sortit sa baguette et lancer un puissant Wingardium leviosa. Souriant aux personnes qui lévitaient dans les airs il les salua et murmura un expulso qui les envoya directement derrière le portail de Poudlard qui se ferma derrière eux. Et comme le destin ne semblait pas être avec le ministre et ses comparses ils atterrirent en plein dans une flaque de boue. Le ministre se releva difficilement et tenta de repasser le portail. Il sortit sa baguette mais le rugissement de la statue du lion au dessus d'eux le fit sursauter.

-- Vous n'êtes pas habilité à pénétrer en ces lieux rugit le lion. Le maître des lieux vient de vous expulser.

-- Je suis le ministre de la magie s'offusqua Fudge

-- Le maître des lieux à déclarer que nous étions indépendants, vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue en ces lieux. Vous êtes ministre de la magie et non maître des lieux de Poudlard.

Voyant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot face au protecteur du portail, il parti jurant sur son poste qu'il ferait tout pour discréditer Dumbledore et ainsi reprendre le pouvoir de Poudlard.

Dans le couloir les différents directeurs applaudirent Albus qui salua comme s'il était un grand comédien et tous reprirent leur route vers les cachots. Ils trouvèrent finalement une salle vide qu'ils eurent vite fait de préparer afin d'accueillir les étudiants. Ils avaient partagé la salle en 8 petites pièces qui allaient leur permettre de faire différents interrogatoires. Il se dirigea ensuite vers la classe de potion et demanda à Severus de sortir deux trois minutes pour qu'il puisse lui parler.

-- Maxime, il me faut une très très très grande quantité de veritaserum, on va passer tout les élèves pour savoir qui est de confiance ou non.

-- Pour quand fut la seule réponse de maxime.

-- Le plus tôt possible réclama le professeur. Nous sommes en position de faiblesse, Voldemort ne pas en profiter même s'il est mal au point.

-- Donner mes classes aux autres professeurs, je vais m'occuper de le faire mais même en y passant la nuit, je ne pourrais pas vous le donner avant demain soir expliqua Severus qui prévoyait déjà son emploi du temps. Et il me faudra certains ingrédients spéciaux que je n'ai pas en réserve là. Je vais devoir m'absenter mais il me faut quelqu'un pour surveiller la potion.

-- Quelqu'un en qui Harry a toute confiance de préférence déclara Albus.

-- Je vois mal un des maraudeurs m'aider, je ne vois qu'une personne à l'heure actuelle capable de m'aider. Et cela même si ça ne me réjouit pas de l'avouer souffla désespérément le professeur de potion.

-- Qui donc s'étonna le directeur.

-- Miss granger, la miss je sais tout. C'est un vrai rat de bibliothèque je suis sure qu'elle pourra m'aider.

-- Faites donc, allez la chercher acquiesça le directeur. Cela lui permettra de se changer un peu les idées. Allez-y je m'occupe de votre classe.

Le directeur entra dans la salle et regarda les étudiants qui le fixaient stupéfait.

-- Je reprends la fin de votre classe, votre professeur de potion a du aller s'occuper de deux trois petites choses à ma demande expliqua le directeur. Maintenant remettons nous au travail les enfants.

---------------- Retour à la chambre du comateux ^^-----------------------

Lorsqu'Archi referma la porte derrière lui, il vit que les cris de porc qu'on égorge du ministre avaient finalement réveillé tout le petit monde qui s'était peu à peu endormi. Draco et Hermione avait beaucoup de sommeil en retard et les séances de tortures auxquels ils avaient été soumis les avaient épuisés physiquement.

Les maraudeurs, eux, les avait finalement laissé désirant laisser les "enfants" se reposés, et surtout s'occuper de leur classes. Ils étaient professeurs après tout maintenant. Bien que Sirius avait voulu rester avec eux.

-- Qu'est-ce qui ce passe? demanda Draco immédiatement sur le qui-vive.

-- Rendors toi petit, il s'agit juste de votre ministre qui fait des siennes. Décidément celui là peu importe dans quel monde il est, il est toujours aussi couard expliqua Archi en se posant dans le fauteuil. Je me demande même comment il a réussi à devenir votre chef. Quand Harry en parlait je pensais qu'il blaguait mais entre l'exemple chez vous et celui d'ici, il n'y aucun doute à avoir : c'est un imbécile.

-- Vous connaissez Potter depuis longtemps hésita le blond. Je ne comprends pas pourquoi vous parlez de monde et de tout et tout.

-- Ah souffla Archi en maudissant les autres qui étaient partis et qui le laissait s'occuper des explications. Je pense qu'il faut que je vous explique deux trois petites choses au sujet de Harry avant. Tout à commencé à priori à la fin de votre dernière année scolaire, la cinquième je crois, pour vous ça fait pas longtemps, mais pour lui ça remonte à loin maintenant. Bref lorsque Sirius s'est fait aspiré derrière le voile, il a vraiment sombré, il se croyait abandonné par le dernier membre de sa famille, trahi par ses amis et par le directeur, un vrai enfer en somme. Et quand je dis sombrer c'est sombrer, plusieurs fois il a tenté de mettre fin à ses jours à priori. Un homme lui a proposé alors de devenir fort pour pouvoir se débarassé de Voldemort et tout le tsoin tsoin. Et honnêtement je pense qu'au point où en était Harry, il était prêt à accepter tout, pour pouvoir oublier, partir loin de la magie, de Poudlard, de Dumbledore, de son passé. Il a donc accepté l'offre de l'homme qui l'envoya en apprentissage dans différents mondes. Des lieux parallèles ayant des cultures, des moeurs, et des habitants différents de chez vous expliqua-t-il en faisant bouger ses longues oreilles

-- Il est arrivé chez vous alors ? questionna Hermione qui s'était également peu à peu réveiller.

-- Non, nous ne sommes pas les premiers chez qui il est arrivé. En premier il est arrivé à Morunkaï, d'ailleurs vous avez rencontré ses amis de Morunkaï lors du match de quittitch

-- quidditch repris Draco par habitude.

-- Les gens asiatiques ?? demanda Hermione en cherchant dans sa mémoire.

-- Asiatique ?? questionna Archi qui ne comprenant pas ce que ça voulait dire.

-- Oui les gens qui ont les yeux comme ça expliqua la gryffondor en tirant sur le coté de ses yeux pour les faire bridés.

-- Ah oui c'était bien eux affirma l'elfe. Bref là où il a atterrit en premier a été Morunkaï, il y a appris de nombreuses choses, se tuant parfois à moitié tellement il travaillait. Maitre Kiraï a du le mettre plus d'une fois en arrêt forcé afin qu'il récupère physiquement et magiquement ses forces. Mais à ce moment là son moral était toujours au plus bas encore. Ah au fait avant que j'oublie, il faut que vous sachiez la règle primordiale des mondes, le temps ne s'écoule pas pareil entre le monde de départ et les mondes visités. Donc a priori chez vous 1 journée équivaut à plusieurs mois dans un monde. Donc il est resté presque un an à Morunkaï, après il a atterrit dans une véritable forêt. Il a bien cru qu'il était seul mais il se trompait il y avait un ours. Pour pouvoir s'échapper il a du sauter d'une falaise pour atterrir dans l'eau, seulement il avait oublié qu'il ne savait pas nager. Mais il a eut de la chance une personne l'avait vu tomber et elle a sauté immédiatement pour aller le récupérer. C'est la première rencontre entre notre petit Harry et sa chère Maya expliqua l'elfe avec un léger sourire rêveur sur les lèvres.

Se rappeler de leur arrivée et de tout ça évoquait tous les souvenirs qu'il avait avec les deux adolescents qu'il considérait comme membre à part entière de sa famille au même titre que son frère jumeau.

-- Ils ne sont restés que 2 jours dans le monde de Maya. On ne sait que très peu de chose sur son monde. La seule chose sure est qu'il s'agit de la fille de la reine des amazones c'est tout. Puis ils sont arrivés chez nous. Ils y sont restés un petit moment, on a passé des moments magnifiques ensemble. Puis ils sont rentrés chez Harry. Je ne sais pas ce qui s'est passé ensuite sauf la naissance de Ely et le fait que Harry était à priori considéré comme hors la loi dans le monde où il était.

-- C'est pour ça que vous disiez qu'il avait 18ans demanda Hermione essayant de se souvenir de tout ce qui s'était passé. Alors que normalement il ne devait en avoir que 16.

-- Exactement affirma Archi avec un sourire.

-- Je commence à comprendre un peu ce qu'il a ressentit vis à vis de nous maintenant reprit la gryffondor. Hier après la mort de ... de ron, j'ai voulu tout oublié pour oublier combien j'avais mal. Si j'avais pu j'aurais oublié même au fait qu'il était un ami, un frère pour moi, pour oublier la douleur de l'avoir perdu. J'imagine que c'est ce que Harry a enduré mais puissance 10. Je lui en avais beaucoup voulu de nous traiter comme ça après tout ce qu'on avait vécu ensemble. Et Peut-être qu'inconsciemment je ne voulais pas que notre trio disparaisse face à tout les changements qu'il y avait dans le monde de la magie. Et je les aime tellement que je voulais aussi les avoir pour moi toute seule, pour que je sois toujours la miss je-sais-tout qui les exaspérait tant mais qui en même ils aimaient. Je ne me suis comportée que comme une gamine.

-- Tu ne t'es comportée que comme une gamine de 15ans qui ne comprenait pas encore tout c'est tout rassura Archi. Une gamine de 15ans qui s'est retrouvée plongée en plein cœur d'une guerre sanguinaire et qui voyait l'un des piliers de sa vie s'en aller.

La jeune fille lui lança un profond regard de remerciement.

-- Je me suis planté sur toute la ligne moi gémit Draco.

-- Parfois certains détours sont nécessaires pour trouver le bon chemin expliqua philosophiquement l'elfe avant de faire une mine horrifiée. Bon dieu je deviens pire que ce bon vieux Legolas avec ses conseils. Vivement que Mizi revienne que je puisse reprendre mon bon vieux caractère de cochon.

Les deux jeunes rirent légèrement devant la comédie de l'elfe, et comprirent pourquoi Harry le tenait maintenant en si haute estime. Alors que l'elfe allait recommencer à parler la porte s'ouvrit sur le professeur Rogue qui semblait assez pressé. Il repéra la gryffondor et lui déclara en vitesse.

-- Miss Granger je vais avoir besoin de vous pour faire le veritaserum, venez vite j'ai pas l'éternité.

-- oui oui professeur réagit la préfète de gryffondor. Je vous suis.

-- Professeur intervint Draco, je peux venir vous aider s'il vous plaît?? Il faut que je me change les idées ou je vais finir par devenir fou à force de tourner en rond à ressasser le passé.

Severus le jaugea du regard et regarda Archi qui lui fit un sourire en acquiesçant, signe que physiquement Draco tiendrait le coup.

-- Bien Draco !! Viens aussi mais tu vas te tenir à carreaux, au moindre problème je te renvoie illico presto ici. Sache que c'est Miss granger qui me secondera, si elle t'ordonne quelque chose à faire tu ne rechignes pas et tu fais expliqua Severus à la surprise de la gryffondor qui croyait halluciné en entendant le professeur de potion.

-- Oui acquiesça le serpentard avec humilité.

-- Maintenant suivez moi tout les deux, en plus nous sommes en plein inter cour, il y aura tous les élèves dans les couloirs. Maintenant ils savent tous que nous sommes tous plus ou moins reliés entre nous et que le noeud du problème est Harry, mais ils ne savent rien alors faites attention à ne pas vous vendre. Miss Granger vous votre nom ne dira à personne mais ce n'est pas la même chose pour vous Monsieur Malefoy. Votre père est encore étudiant en 7ème année et a eu pas mal d'accrochage avec Harry alors faites attention tout les deux. Il va falloir être très très très prudent, Drago maintenant il faut que tu oublies que tu as été un Malefoy, là tu es juste Draco.

-- Oui professeur répondirent en coeur les deux étudiants.

-- Aussi je m'appelle pas Severus Rogue ça serait bizarre, je suis Maxime Ritch d'accord.

La gryffondor et le serpentard hochèrent la tête et suivirent docilement le professeur qui sortait des appartements. Comme l'avait annoncé Rogue ils croisèrent un nombre impressionnant d'élèves, bien plus nombreux que chez eux. Ils gardèrent la tête haute en suivant le professeur. Ils se dirigèrent vers les cachots comme ils s'y attendaient mais alors qu'ils étaient prêts à s'arrêter vers la salle de cours, Rogue les mena dans une salle plus loin.

-- Nous sommes dans le laboratoire réservé aux professeurs de potions, il faut préparer au moins 10 chaudrons de veritaserum. Le début de la potion est facile, je vous laisse commencer les dix chaudrons Hermione, je vais devoir m'y faire à vous appeler comme ça. Je dois aller chez l'apothicaire chercher quelques ingrédients que je n'aurais jamais en assez grande quantité ici. La recette est sur le tableau, si jamais vous avez le moindre problème vous vous arrêtez.

-- Compter sur nous professeur répondirent les deux étudiants.

Le professeur quitta la pièce et attendit derrière un petit moment pour vérifier que ses deux étudiants ne s'étripaient pas. Quand il fut rassuré il remonta en vitesse pour sortir du château, il croisa au passage Albus qu'il mit au courant et s'en alla.

Dans la salle de potion il y eut un léger flottement pendant lequel aucun ne su comment se comporter, puis Hermione prit le livre. Elle lut deux trois fois la première partie de la potion pour être sur de ne rien oublier, et sortit de la réserve les ingrédients dont elle allait avoir besoin.

-- Drago tu peux me piler les ailes de fée en poudre, il m'en faudrait 50grammes s'il te plaît, moi je vais m'occuper des limaces finit-telle avec un air dégoûté.

-- On échange si tu veux demanda Draco.

-- Non c'est bon répondit-elle précipitamment avant de se reprendre. Je suis désolée, mais il y a tellement de choses qui arrivent en même temps, la mort de Ron, toi qui deviens gentil en nous ayant détesté, Harry dans le coma, rogue qui me fait presque des compliments.

-- Oh

-- En plus hier je t'ai dit des choses cruelles, toi aussi tu dois être triste à cause de tous ce qui t'es arrivé. Je n'avais pas le droit de te dire de telles choses, je suis sincèrement désolée s'excusa la gryffondor.

-- Puisqu'on en est aux excuses je crois que c'est surtout moi qui doit vous en faire aussi bien à toi qu'à Potter, je ne pourrais hélas plus les faire à Weasley, mais saches que je suis désolé déclara le serpentard avec une telle sincérité dans la voix que Hermione se jeta à son cou pour le remercier.

Elle s'éloigna du serpentard dès qu'elle prit conscience de ce qu'elle était en train de faire, et ils se remirent chacun au travail. Ils leur fallu une bonne demi heure pour préparer tout les ingrédients nécessaire à la première partie, puis méthodiquement elle commença à préparer les chaudrons mettant bien 10minutes de décalage entre chaque chaudron afin de ne pas avoir de problèmes pour les étapes fastidieuses à réaliser.

Le temps passa rapidement et lorsque Severus revint il fut étonné de voir ses deux étudiants sereins en train de remuer délicatement un des chaudrons. Ils relevèrent la tête et Draco se dépêcha de venir aider son professeur à porter les paquets. Après avoir tout déballé soigneusement Hermione expliqua exactement où ils en étaient, comment ils avaient réalisé telle ou telle étape, le système de 10 minutes entre les chaudrons. Severus écouta silencieusement l'exposé plus que détaillé de son élève et même s'il ne le dirait jamais il était impressionné par le professionnalisme qu'elle démontrait à seulement 16ans.

Ils reprirent leur travail et Severus se sentit même en trop face à l'équipe de choc que faisaient les deux anciens ennemis. Ils n'avaient plus aucune notion de l'heure qu'il était tellement ils étaient concentrés sur la tache qu'on leur avait confié. Ils sursautèrent quand des petits coups furent frappés à la porte, Draco alla ouvrir et fut surpris de voir un trio d'étudiantes portant des plateaux de nourritures.

-- Désolé de déranger, je suis Lily Evans la préfète en Chef, Monsieur le directeur nous a demandé de vous apporter à manger quand il a vu que vous n'étiez pas venu au dîner. Il a dit qu'il ne fallait pas que vous mouriez de faim parce qu'il vous avait demandé une petite potion.

-- Entrez Miss Evans invita le professeur sachant que Draco ne saurait pas comment réagir.

Les trois filles entrèrent dans la salle et furent impressionnés devant le nombre de chaudron fumant qu'il y avait éparpillés. A vue d'œil ce n'était qu'une simple petite potion qu'ils avaient à réaliser. Elles savaient qu'ils préparaient quelque chose pour le professeur Dumbledore mais elles lui avaient promis qu'elles ne fouineraient pas étant donner qu'il leur faisait confiance pour leur apporter à manger. Lily vit dans le coin, une jeune fille au dessus d'un chaudron, semblant comme hypnotisé par son contenu.

-- Hermione viens manger ordonna Draco.

-- Plus tard, je m'occupe de ce chaudron pour le moment répliqua la fille. Et je n'ai pas faim de toute manière.

-- Tu n'avais pas faim ce matin, tu n'avais pas faim à midi, et tu veux me faire croire que tu n'as pas faim ce soir s'emporta Draco.

-- Hermione votre regard ne va pas permettre à la potion d'avancer plus vite, l'hypnotiser ne marchera pas. Venez manger maintenant ordonna Severus.

-- Mais professeur supplia Hermione.

-- Venez manger, ce n'est pas en mourrant d'anémie que vous avancerez plus vite. Et ce n'est pas en mourrant d'anémie qu'Angelus se réveillera plus vite. Il risque plutôt de nous tuer nous. Alors venez manger.

La jeune fille sachant qu'elle n'aurait jamais le dernier mot, attrapa un des sandwichs que les filles avaient apportés et doucement elle se mit à manger sans grand appétit. Quand elle eut finit elle lança un regard noir à Draco et au professeur avant de finalement déglutir et mettre une main devant sa bouche en courant hors du laboratoire.

-- Il aurait fallu s'en douter souffla Severus.

-- Je vais voir si elle a besoin d'aide professeur s'excusa Lily en partant en courant à la poursuite d'Hermione.

La préfète poursuivie Hermione dans les couloirs se doutant qu'elle avait du rejoindre les toilettes les plus proches. Elle l'a trouva à coté de la cuvette en train de régurgiter absolument tout ce qu'elle venait d'engloutir et peut-être même tout ce qu'elle avait dans l'estomac. Elle faisait peur à voir, elle était blanche comme la mort, ses yeux cernés rendaient ses yeux couleur chocolat terne. La préfète conjura une serviette fraîche qu'elle tendit à la jeune fille qui lui fit un sourire reconnaissant.

-- Pourquoi ne pas simplement dire que tu n'arrives pas à garder ce que tu as dans l'estomac ?? demanda Lily en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

-- Ils se font déjà bien assez de soucis pour Angelus qui est dans le coma, et pour la petite fille du directeur qui a disparu, je n'ai pas besoin de leur causer plus de soucis que ça. Et je suis sure que ça passera ça résulte juste d'un choc traumatisant expliqua Hermione d'un ton très hermionesque. J'ai lu ça un jour dans un livre.

-- Je suis désolé pour ton ami qui est décédé compatit la préfète. Ça ne doit pas être facile pour toi si Angelus est en plus dans le coma.

-- Merci pleura Hermione reconnaissante.

-- Je sais que tu ne me connais pas mais si jamais tu as envie de parler je suis là lui expliqua la rousse avant de décider de changer de sujet. Tu aimes lire alors??

-- J'adore lire, d'où mon surnom de miss-je-sais-tout sourit doucement Hermione qui reconnaissait en Lily les traits de gentillesse de son meilleur ami.

-- Oh je vois que chez toi aussi ils ne sont pas très imaginatif, ravie de te rencontré miss je sais tout, moi aussi je suis miss je tout alias la préfète coincée soupira tragiquement Lily. Mais ce n'est pas de ma faute, ce sont la faute des livres ils n'ont qu'à pas être aussi intéressant aussi.

-- Oui tu as raison, ce n'est pas de notre faute si on passe nos week-end à la bibliothèque, c'est la faute des livres acquiesça vivement Hermione en riant. Moi je lis depuis que je suis toute petite, mon père me lisait des histoires tous les soirs et quand j'ai été assez grande pour lire j'allais prendre des livres dans leur bibliothèque, donc des fois je tombais sur des livres médicaux, pas très joyeux, mais bon c'était quand même intéressant.

-- Tes parents sont médicomages??

-- Non dentiste sourit Hermione

-- J'ai jamais entendu dire qu'il y avait des dentistes dans le monde sorciers s'étonna la préfete.

-- Bah moi non plus figure toi.

-- Bah alors tes parents sont moldus??

-- Et oui je suis une 100% sang de bourbe comme disent ces satanés mangemort cracha Hermione avec mépris.

-- Il ne faut pas faire attention à ce qu'il raconte, moi aussi j'ai eu le droit à cette insulte un bon nombre de fois. Je ne réponds même plus à leur provocation, ce ne sont que des gamins immatures. Ils n'acceptent pas qu'une sang de bourbe soit plus intelligente qu'eux alors ils se cachent derrière leur prétendu pureté du sang.

-- Je suis tout à fait d'accord avec toi, mais ça n'empêchaient pas Ron et Angelus de prendre ma défense et de déclancher des bagarres dans les couloirs de l'école s'exaspéra Mione en repensant à tout ça.

-- Angelus s'étonna Lily, tu as l'air de bien le connaître.

-- Oui mais il a beaucoup changé depuis quelques années, beaucoup trop changé à mon avis, il a perdu son adolescence qu'il aurait du garder souffla le brune. Il n'a jamais eut une vie facile et il y a quelques années il y a la goutte qui a fait déborder le vase et il est parti. Il a laissé derrière lui son passé, nous, ses problèmes. Mais jamais il ne nous a jamais oublié j'en suis sur.

-- Ça à l'air d'être un type bien même s'il est à Serpentard admit la préfète.

-- C'est un type bien peut importe dans la maison dans laquelle il se serait retrouvé, il te ressemble beaucoup tu sais. Les mêmes yeux, la même gentillesse quand il réconforte quelqu'un. Il tuerait n'importe quel mage noir s'il savait que ça pourrait sauver ne serait-ce même qu'une seule vie. S'il est dans le coma à l'heure actuel c'est à cause de ça, Ron est mort dans ses bras hier. Il n'a pas cherché à calculer plus loin, il s'est lancé seul sur Voldemort, pas dans le but de le tuer, mais dans le but de lui faire mal, dans le but de le faire souffrir finit Hermione les yeux brillant de rage.

-- Il est si fort que ça??

-- Il a réussi à vaincre avec Ron un troll des montagnes après seulement deux mois de cours en 1ère année. J'avais jamais eu aussi peur de ma vie raconta Hermione.

-- UN TROLL ?? A 11ans ?? cria Lily.

-- Tu ne devineras jamais comment ils l'ont eut sourit Hermione en tentant de se remettre droite.

Elle du s'appuyer contre le mur pour ne pas retomber par terre bien que la rousse veillait au grain. Après un petit moment elle s'approcha doucement des robinets et s'aspergea abondamment le visage d'eau.

-- Alors ?? demanda-t-elle à la préfète

-- euhh alors quoi se demanda la rousse perdue.

-- Pour le troll!!

-- Oh je sais pas

-- Angelus lui a sauté sur le dos comme un parfait abruti et une fois là haut il ne savait plus quoi faire. Il a sorti sa baguette et lui a enfoncé le plus profondément qu'il a pu dans le nez. Bien sur comme on aurait pu s'en douter ça n'a fait que l'énerver encore plus. Ron le pauvre ne savait plus quoi faire rit doucement Hermione en se souvenant. Il a prit sa baguette et à jeter un Wingardium leviosa sur la massue du troll qui allait d'ailleurs l'abattre sur la tête de ce pauvre Angelus. Puis toujours avec le sortilège de lévitation il a assommé le troll avec la massue. Quand j'y repense ça me fait rire, mais quand j'y étais j'étais morte de peur.

-- Tu m'étonnes rigola la préfère qui imaginait très bien la scène.

-- Il faut que je retourne travailler, le professeur compte sur mon aide déclara Hermione en reprenant doucement le chemin des cachots. Quand ils arrivèrent dans la pièce les autres maraudeuses étaient déjà reparties avec les plateaux repas. A peine Hermione eut-elle mis un pied dans la salle que Severus lui mit une fiole sous le nez. Elle l'a prit avec hésitation puis regarda le professeur sans comprendre.

-- Drago a pensé qu'on ne pouvait pas vous laissez mourir d'anémie, c'est une potion de nutrition. Mais il faut faire attention avec cette potion, la dépendance arrive très vite. Il va falloir que vous réappreniez à manger correctement Hermione expliqua le professeur avant de se tourner vers Lily. Miss Evans je vous remercie pour votre aide, vous pouvez retourner dans votre salle commune, j'y ai déjà renvoyé vos amies.

-- Oui professeur, au revoir Hermione prends bien soin de toi quand même déclara Lily avant de sortir et de s'éloigner.

-- Et bien et bien Miss Granger vous vous êtes fait une bonne amie, et pas des moindres si je ne m'abuse.

-- Elle lui ressemble beaucoup vous savez, j'ai eut l'impression que c'était lui à coté de moi pendant un moment répondit la fille perdue dans ses pensés.

-- euhh vous parlez de qui?? se demanda Drago perdu.

-- De Lily, la mère à Harry, elle lui ressemble énormément, en fait c'est plutôt Harry qui lui ressemble beaucoup techniquement expliqua Hermione.

-- Si vous le dite dit avec scepticisme Severus, maintenant buvez cette potion, j'ai besoin d'une assistante en pleine possession de ses pouvoirs.

La jeune fille avala la potion d'une traite et se remis au travail. Cela lui permettait d'oublier pendant un petit moment ses problèmes. Et ce fut avec soulagement et fatigue que 24 longues heures plus tard ils annonçaient à Dumbledore que le veritaserum était prêt à être administré aux élèves mais que pour le moment ils ne souhaitaient rien d'autres qu'une bonne nuit de sommeil.

Severus raccompagna les deux étudiants aux appartements d'Harry, et alla lui même se coucher.

Archi sursauta quand il vit Hermione et Draco rentrer dans le salon et se vautrer dans le canapé. Avec Elysia dans les bras il s'approcha et fit une grimace en voyant leur mine fatiguée. Il savait qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix, mais les nuits blanches pour des convalescents n'étaient pas le meilleur moyen pour récupérer des forces.

-- Allez vous couchez tout les deux dans la chambre à Ely, on vous a installé deux lits.

-- Yè même laisser mes pluches pou pas que vous yavé peuye dans le noye expliqua fièrement la fillette qui avait quand même gardé avec elle sa peluche fétiche.

-- C'est vrai fit semblant de s'émerveiller Hermione en se levant.

-- Vui vai de vai acquiesça fièrement la petite en descendant des bras de son parrain et en prenant la main, viens voye ye vais de monter.

La petite tira le bras d'Hermione qui se laissa faire en riant.

-- Est-ce qu'elle a mangé? demanda Archi inquiet

-- Le professeur Rogue lui a fait prendre des potions nutritives. Mais il lui a dit que c'était la dernière fois car elle va finir par en devenir dépendante expliqua le blond.

-- C'est bien ce que je pensais souffla Archi, heureusement que je peux me balader librement dans le château grâce à Dumbledore, j'ai pu aller dans la serre du professeur qui s'en occupait. J'ai récupéré quelques plantes qui pourront aider Hermione à remanger, ça ne développera pas de dépendance, mais ça ne remplacera pas un bon repas non plus.

-- Elle a déjà perdu pas mal de kilo par rapport à la fin de l'année dernière expliqua Draco. Je voudrais bien vous aider mais je suis encore dans la case « ennemi » pour elle je pense, et je doute qu'elle veuille m'écouter et encore plus m'aider.

-- Ne te base pas sur le passé, ne voit que ton futur, beaucoup de chose se sont passés entre vous, elle ne peut pas ignorer le lien qui vous relie désormais l'un à l'autre. Faut vraiment que je me calme sinon je vais perdre ma réputation s'horrifia à nouveau Archi.

Quelques rirent se firent entendre venant de la chambre, ils avancèrent et virent les deux filles faire une mini bataille de peluche.

-- Hey daco mione a dit que celui la c'était pou toi déclara Ely en tendant une petite fouine en peluche à Draco qui ne savait pas comment réagir.

-- Allez viens ma puce, on va les laisser se reposer, ils doivent être éreintés déclara Archi en la prenant dans ses bras. On va voir si ton papa a encore fait des drôles de grimaces d'accord.

-- Vui vui allons voye apa cria énergiquement la petite, bizou bizou.

Les deux adolescents firent un bizou à la petite fille qui ordonna vite fait à son parrain de rejoindre son apa qui avait peut-être besoin d'eux. Un nouveau silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents, Hermione prit des affaires qu'on lui avait prêtées et alla à la douche. Elle y resta longtemps, pleurant encore son ami disparu, pleurant sur son destin, pleurant en silence pour ne pas qu'on l'entende. Quand elle rentra dans la chambre elle indiqua à Draco que la douche était libre et se coucha rapidement. Elle fit semblant de dormir quand le garçon rerentra dans la pièce. Elle ne savait plus où elle en était, et elle savait qu'elle n'était pas en mesure de réfléchir alors autant ignorer le plus possible.

Ainsi se passa le week end, Hermione avait repris peu à peu goût à la nourriture, et passait de longues heures dans le parc sous le saule pleureur à lire des livres qu'elle avait empruntés dans la bibliothèque d'Harry. Plusieurs fois elle revit Lily, parfois seule où elles pouvaient discuter de livres, de moldu, et parfois avec les maraudeurs et les maraudeuses qu'elle avait appris à apprécier. Elle y eut même l'agréable venue de Severus (jeune) qui venait lui demander des nouvelles d'Angelus, ce à quoi hélas elle répondait toujours: « aucune amélioration ».

La semaine qui suivit fut assez sombre dans le château de Poudlard, tous les élèves furent interrogés sous veritaserum. Bien sur certains se rebellèrent disant que le ministère où travaillaient leurs parents était contre. Mais ces protestations furent vaines lorsque Dumbledore annonça que Poudlard était désormais une institution indépendante. Les interrogatoires furent longs, certains élèves furent renvoyés sur le champ tels Bellatrix Black, Lucius Malefoy. D'autres créèrent la surprise, soit en bien comme pour Severus Rogue qui avait définitivement abandonné cette idée, ou en mal tel Peter qui était un espion depuis plus de 4mois pour Voldemort. Lorsque les maraudeurs entendirent cette dure vérité de la bouche même de Dumbledore ils changèrent de tout au tout, de rieur et blagueur, ils devinrent ternes et sombres. Trahis au plus profond de leur âme et de leur amitié.

Par contre une question subsistait dans l'esprit des élèves, certains élèves n'étaient plus avec eux en cours, mais avaient encore leur affaire au dortoir. Nuls ne savaient où ils étaient mais les professeurs les rassurèrent en leur disant qu'ils ne les avaient pas tué. Mais qu'ils devaient parler avec eux. D'ailleurs Albus et les autres directeurs se trouvaient avec une quarantaine d'élèves dans une pièce circulaire qui ne possédaient aucune ouverture, même la porte avait disparu après que les directeurs soient rentrés.

-- Si vous êtes ici, vous devez vous douter du pourquoi du comment. Au fond de vous même la cause du seigneur des ténèbres vous plait, mais vous n'avez pas encore embrassé sa cause à 100%. Je ne vais pas tenter de vous convaincre par les mots mais plutôt par les faits. Voici une pensine déclara-t-il en faisant apparaître la dite pensine, un ancien mangemort repentit y a mis ses souvenirs pour vous montrer la cruauté des mangemorts, et moi j'y ai mit mes souvenirs des après batailles lorsque les gens pleurent, les professeurs ont également insisté pour en rajouter un.

-- Si …… si on ne veut pas voir demanda une élève.

-- Si vous ne voulez pas voir je n'aurais d'autres obligations que de vous classer dans la catégorie mangemort et vous renvoyer de Poudlard.

Face à cet aveu du directeur tous les élèves se levèrent et touchèrent la surface brillante des souvenirs. Ces derniers défilèrent à toutes allures commençant par un massacre particulièrement sanglant sur des enfants d'un orphelinat, puis vint l'image d'une rue commerçante dévastée joncher de corps, des gens courant dans tout les sens, pleurant des proches morts. Puis comme un coup de point en plein coeur chaque élève vit la destruction des écoles et les morts que cela auraient pu faire si jamais les mangemorts avaient attaqué en pleine période Scolaire.

Quand tous réapparurent dans la salle de classe plusieurs se retinrent de vomir. Albus les laissa quelques minutes le temps qu'ils reprennent un peu leur esprit puis demanda à Severus de revenir avec du Veritaserum.

-- Nous allons à nouveau vous administrez du veritaserum et de ce que vous aurez compris de ces souvenirs résultera de votre avenir dans ce collège.

Deux heures plus tard deux nouveaux étudiants furent expulsés du château pendant que les autres reprenaient place parmi les leurs. Le directeur leur avait dis que par contre ils seraient surveillés et qu'au moindre souci ils seraient renvoyés sans même avoir l'occasion de demander le pardon.

A partir de ce moment une certaine quiétude remplie le château, tout le monde se sentait en sécurité et les maisons se mélangeaient progressivement à la grande joie de Dumbledore. Les journaux et le ministère était entré dans leur phase: détestons Dumbledore et tout les jours des véritables torchons le concernant était publiés et envoyé en millions d'exemplaire dans le monde. Mais le directeur s'en moquait, si le ministère pensait qu'il reviendrait sur ses dires concernant l'indépendance de l'école à cause de journaux ils se fourraient leur baguette dans l'oeil.

Néanmoins même s'il était heureux du bon déroulement dans son école, il ne pouvait s'empêcher d'être inquiet, cela faisait maintenant 1 mois qu'Angelus était dans le coma et que Mayaween avait disparu. Voldemort commençait à redevenir actif faisant quelques attaques sans trop d'importances à droite et à gauche.

Son sourire revint en pensant à la petite Elysia à qui il apprenait à se servir de ses pouvoirs. La petite était douée, très brillante même. Bref à l'image de ses parents. La vie continuait il ne fallait pas faiblir

Puis alors que tous déjeunaient tranquillement un matin du 15 octobre, personne ne se rendit compte lorsque le survivant ouvrit subitement les yeux.

A suivreuuuhh....


	77. Revivre

Bonjour à tous ^^

Et non vous ne rêvez pas, il s'agit bien d'un nouveau chapitre !! et ça fait même pas 6 mois que vous attendez !!

J'avoue que je suis en pleine période d'examen mais j'ai jamais autant écrit de ma vie… c'est plutôt bizarre non ?? lool

Merci à tous pour les review que vous m'avez laissé !! surtout les anonymes car je n'ai pas pu vous répondre. Enregistrer vous pour laisser les reviews comme ça je pourrais répondre correctement ^^.

Petit message perso : Mon nono qu'est ce qui se passe je te vois plus !! j'ai plus personne pour me donner les avis sur les nouveaux chapter snif snif.

En tout cas bonne lecture à tous et à bientôt dans les RAR perso (j'espère qu'il y en aura plein) et je ne vous reverrai pas avant Décembre je pense. Vous voila prévenu !!

Bonne Lecture

Bizou à tous

Mili

* * *

77 : Revivre

D'abord surpris de sentir une douleur constante dans son corps le survivant tenta de se lever mais en vain. Il tourna la tête et vit avec bonheur la chevelure en bataille de sa fille. Levant avec difficulté un de ses bras il lui caressa tendrement la tête. Après un moment il parvint enfin à distinguer l'heure qu'il y avait sur son réveil et il souffla désespérément. 6 heures du matin.

-- Quelle plaie souffla le survivant avant de grincer des dents en tentant de se lever. Allez Harry tu as survécu à ce foutu entraînement de malade tu vas bien réussir à te lever s'encouragea-t-il.

Serrant les dents il fit pivoter ses jambes hors du lit et se redressa en position assise. Il attendit deux petites minutes que le monde arrête de tourner autour de lui et se leva en prenant appuie sur la table de chevet. Puis tel un bambin qui apprendrait à marcher, il se dirigea d'un pas hésitant jusqu'à la salle de bain. Une fois arrivé à destination il se contempla un moment dans la glace, un bandage autour de la tête, des cicatrices sur le visage.

-- Ah bah tu ferais presque peur mon petit Harry lui rétorqua le miroir.

Faisant une moue dédaigneuse le survivant défit le gros bandage et doucement se déshabilla avant de rentrer dans la douche. Soulageant ses muscles endoloris sous la douche, le survivant se concentra et sourit en ne sentant plus aucun pro-Voldy dans le château. Dumbledore avait enfin réagit pour assurer la totale protection des élèves. Harry savait qu'il avait loupé approximativement un mois et quelques sur terre mais il ne le regrettait pas. Long Hinn lui en avait fait baver comme jamais il n'en avait bavé durant les années antérieures mais tout ça était d'une valeur inestimable. Mais il ne se leurrait pas il avait encore beaucoup à apprendre mais il se sentait grandit de cette épreuve. Sa magie ne lui faisait plus peur, il comprenait enfin comment communiquer avec elle, comment la diriger et surtout comment la gérer. Mais bien sur comme rien n'est gratuit Long Hinn lui avait dit qu'il pourrait utiliser son enseignement à une seule condition : lever la malédiction qu'il lui avait lancée. Cette malédiction avait le pouvoir de le rendre plus fort comment il pouvait le rendre tout faible.

Sortant doucement de la douche afin de ne pas glisser, il grimaça en sentant les courbatures de ses muscles se réveiller et ses muscles craqués montrant leurs mécontentement d'être tant sollicités après un aussi long repos. Respirant doucement pour se donner du courage il avança en essayant d'oublier la douleur. Certes l'ancien l'avait prévenu que le réveil serait douloureux mais il ne s'attendait quand même pas à ressentir comme si un camion venait de lui passer sur le corps. De plus le temps jouait contre lui, il devait se remettre sur pieds le plus vite possible.

Une fois habillé il regagna sa chambre et sourit en voyant sa fillette, réveillée, le fixant de ses grands yeux émeraude, l'air émerveillé de le voir enfin sur ses jambes et réveillé. Elle sauta du lit et se précipita sur les jambes de son père en les encerclant fermement. Perdant l'équilibre et encore faibles, il ne put se retenir au chambranle de la porte et tomba assis serrant les dents de douleur quand il percuta le sol. Mais même une telle douleur ne put lui enlever son sourire quand la fillette se blottit contre lui, serrant son T-shirt de toutes ses forces craignant sans doute qu'il parte à nouveau.

-- Apa t'es yenfin guéyit s'émerveilla la petite.

-- Pas tout à fait guérit j'ai encore un peu mal surtout à mes jambes avoua le survivant. Tu m'as manqué ma puce !

-- Toi aussi apa cria la fillette en reniflant bruyamment tout en se blottissant un peu plus dans les bras de son père qui la berçait tendrement.

-- Tu as bien veillé sur tout le monde au moins ???

-- Voui apa avoua la fillette d'un air fier en bombant le torse. Et yegade papy siyius et papy abus m'ont zappis plein de choses.

Voulant prouver ses dires par ses actes la fillette éclaira fortement sa main avant de diriger la lumière dans le bout de ses doigts. Puis elle fit voler quelques objets avant de faire venir son doudou depuis le lit. Harry, tel un père complètement gaga, regardait émerveillé les progrès de sa fille. Encore plus que pour ses premiers mots, encore plus que ses premiers pas Harry était des plus fiers d'avoir une fille autant douée. Elle était exceptionnelle à ses yeux.

-- Tu es la plus forte ma petite puce, et je suis très très très fier d'avoir une fille comme toi avoua Harry en souriant avant de lui faire un gros bisou.

Elysia sourit de toutes ses dents, elle était très contente que son papa la félicite aussi chaudement. Elle avait travaillé très dure pour réussir à tout faire.

-- Et ama elle yevient quand ? demanda finalement la fillette qui avait hâte de retrouver son apa ET sa ama.

-- Je ne sais pas du tout ma puce, je ne sais pas du tout où elle est. Mais je sens qu'elle va bien !! Et puis elle est très très forte, elle reviendra bientôt j'en suis sur et certain.

-- Y'espèye elle me manque renifla la petite en se blottissant à nouveau contre son apa.

Un nouveau silence s'installa dans la chambre, mais contrairement aux autres silences habituels, ce n'était pas un silence pesant, c'était un silence paisible qui berçait doucement le survivant qui en profitait pour bercer tendrement sa fille.

-- Harry !! s'exclama une voix venant de la porte d'entrée de la chambre.

Levant la tête, le survivant sourit doucement en voyant Archi qui le fixait. Il sembla peser le pour l'engueuler tout de suite ou le contre en le prenant dans ses bras. Après un moment il souffla et s'approcha de Harry encore à terre.

-- Qu'est ce que tu nous inventeras encore la prochaine fois ??

-- Je ne sais pas mais un truc un peu moins douloureux si possible je suis complètement cassé. Je tiens à peine sur mes jambes, à peine Ely les a encerclé que je suis tombé avoua Harry qui se sentait vraiment affaibli dans cette position.

Soufflant désespérément contre l'état de santé de son ami, Archi du parlementer un moment pour que Ely laisse un peu son papa afin qu'il puisse se redresser. A contre cœur elle se leva et l'elfe aida le survivant à se redresser. Quand il fut enfin debout il le prit dans ses bras et l'humain pu ressentir la vague de soulagement que ressentait l'elfe de le voir enfin debout et presque en bonne santé.

-- Je suis désolé Archi je me suis comporté comme un idiot, j'ai plongé tête baissé dans le piège que me tendait Voldemort. Et à cause de moi vous vous êtes tous fait un sang d'encre, je suis vraiment désolé avoua penaud le survivant.

-- Pas grave petit frère la prochaine fois essaye juste de prévenir avant. Et surtout appelle nous tout de suite pour qu'on te soigne afin qu'on te perde pas de façon aussi dramatique que cette fois ci. Tu nous as fait une belle peur !!

-- Promis j'essaierais… Dis archi tu pourrais m'aider à me remettre d'aplomb afin que je puisse me rebattre comme avant ?

-- Finalement tu es bien resté le même déclara l'elfe en levant les yeux au ciel. Moi qui craignais que tu sois un peu gaga après de telles blessures tu me rassures, toujours aussi motivé même après un coma d'un mois et demi!!

Le survivant lui fit un sourire d'excuse ce qui eut le don de l'exaspérer encore plus.

-- Il faut d'abord que je prévienne les autres que tu es réveillé et après on s'y met expliqua le guérisseur en le dirigeant vers le salon suivit au pas par Elysia qui ne voulait plus quitter son apa maintenant qu'il était réveillé.

-- D'accord céda Harry qui savait qu'il n'était pas en position de se plaindre.

-- Harry je préfère te prévenir avant, ça ne sera pas une partie de plaisir. Ton niveau magique est revenu presque à la normal là il n'y a rien à dire mais physiquement c'est beaucoup moins glorieux. Tu as pas mal dérouillé. Je ne te cache pas qu'il se pourrait très bien que tu ne retrouves jamais tes capacités pré-coma. Je ne veux pas te démotiver mais là j'ai quand même pas mal de craintes sur les chances de réussite avoua l'elfe.

-- J'y arriverais rétorqua Harry sur de lui. Je ferai venir Genzo, Hikaru, Wess, Titi ou n'importe qui d'autre. Mais je me rebattrais comme avant.

-- Titi ?? demanda Archi

-- Un ami que nous nous sommes fait dans le monde antérieur, je dois y arriver Archi je n'ai pas le choix.

L'elfe acquiesça sachant qu'il n'aurait jamais le dernier mot lorsque le survivant s'était mis une idée en tête. Il aida le survivant à s'asseoir sur le fauteuil en face du feu où il ne fallu pas plus de cinq secondes à Ely pour grimper sur les genoux de son père et se caler à nouveau dans ses bras. Archi souriant devant ce tableau de bonheur, alla réveiller Hermione et Draco pour les prévenir du retour du survivant. A peine dix secondes plus tard, une Hermione à peine réveillée, échevelée et en pyjama déboula dans le salon pour se précipiter sur le survivant. Elle faillit se jeter dans les bras à Harry mais Ely y étant déjà elle s'assit sur l'accoudoir tout en serrant fortement son ami dans ses bras.

-- Je suis tellement désolée Harry sanglota-t-elle

-- Pourquoi s'étonna le malade.

-- Pour le comportement que j'ai eu toutes ces années, à vouloir tout diriger dans notre groupe. J'ai réalisé que je m'étais conduite comme une parfaite petite égoïste qui ne voulait pas que son petit train-train quotidien change.

-- Arrête de raconter autant de bêtise ce n'est pas digne de ton intelligence. En plus je ne crois pas que ce soit vraiment le bon moment pour qu'on parle de tout ça. Si ça peu te rassurer tu n'es pas la seule fautive non plus dans cette histoire rassura Harry calmement en faisant de douce caresse en rond dans le dos de la jeune fille afin de la calmer.

-- Je suis désolée tu viens juste de te réveiller et je t'embête déjà avec mes petits problèmes de conscience s'excusa Hermione en séchant ses larmes.

-- Arrête de t'excuser un peu sinon je vais me fâcher gronda gentiment Harry.

Il sourit de façon rassurante à sa meilleure amie qui acquiesça doucement de la tête. Son regard se posa ensuite sur Malefoy. Les deux « ex » ennemis se regardèrent un petit moment chacun jaugeant les différences intervenues chez l'autre depuis qu'ils s'étaient vus la dernière fois. Ce fut le blond qui céda le premier du regard et qui parla le premier.

-- Potter

-- Malefoy rétorqua Harry avec le même air dédaigneux que le blond avait employé.

-- Tu t'es enfin décidé à te réveiller ??

-- Comme tu peux le voir

-- Il faut dire qu'avec de telles blessures aussi

-- Qu'est ce que je pouvais y faire j'avais sommeil !!! répliqua Harry négligemment.

Il y eut à nouveau un moment de silence avant que draco ne s'approche du survivant.

-- Tu te souviens de notre première rencontre ??

-- Comment pourrais-je oublier le gamin arrogant qui se vantait de tout savoir de la vie alors qu'il ne savait rien !! Comment pourrais-je oublier celui qui dès le premier jour m'en a voulu car il ne supportait pas qu'une autre personne que lui ait plus de pouvoir que lui ?

-- Le jour de la rentrée en 1ère année je t'ai proposé de m'allier à toi grâce à une poignée de main. Tu l'as refusé. Tu m'avais dit que tu savais faire par toi-même la différence entre les gens bien et les gens à éviter. Pendant longtemps je t'en ai voulu, pendant longtemps je t'ai haït mais maintenant je suis heureux que tu ais refusé cette poignée de main, tu avais raison je faisais partie des mauvaises personnes celles qu'il valait mieux éviter lâcha Draco.

-- Tout ça remonte à loin, trop loin presque. J'ai fais mes choix et toi tu as fais les tiens. Je veux bien te laisser une seconde chance mais je ne te faciliterais pas la tache. Tu as dis et fais des choses que je ne pourrais pas te pardonner. Peut-être Mione l'a fait mais moi je ne peux pas, et seul merlin sait comment je peux être têtu. Je vais attendre que tu fasses tes preuves expliqua le survivant avant de tendre sa main en direction de malefoy.

Le blond hésita un moment avant de finalement accepter de serrer la main du survivant. Néanmoins il s'attendait à une plus dure réconciliation.

-- Et le fait que je sois un malefoy ?? hésita Draco

-- Sache une chose, je ne te condamnerais pas à cause de ton nom de famille mais sur tes actes. Chaque familles aussi noble et sang pur soit à ce que les moldus appellent un vilain petit canard. Dans ta famille tu as l'exemple même de mon parrain, et même de ta tante qui est la mère de Tonks.

-- Bon maintenant que la séquence émotion est passée on va un peu s'organiser, Draco va dans la grande Salle et prévient les tous du réveil de Angelus, n'oublie pas.

-- Pourquoi tout le monde grimaça Harry.

-- Sache que beaucoup de monde s'est fait du souci pour toi Harry, un certain Severus Rogue de 17ans, des petits serpentards aussi, et les maraudeurs expliqua hermione.

-- Oh Ok céda le survivant surpris.

-- Donc comme la belle au bois dormant c'est enfin réveillé…..

-- Hep hep hep interrompit à nouveau Harry. Comment tu connais la belle au bois dormant toi ??

-- C'est moi qui lui yè yaconter intervint fièrement Elysia. Y connaissait pas aloys yè yaconter justifia la petite d'un air horrifié que quelqu'un puisse ne pas connaître la belle au bois dormant.

-- Ça m'étonne même pas de toi ma puce rit doucement le survivant qui savait que cette histoire était la favorite de sa fille.

-- Donc on va procéder comme ça, Draco la grande salle, Hermione tu amènes la petite chez Andrew et Estella et nous Harry on va se mettre au travail immédiatement avant que tes muscles déraillent encore plus maintenant que tu bouges expliqua Archi.

Immédiatement tous s'exécutèrent bien qu'il fallu toute la persuasion que possédait Hermione, Archi et Harry pour que Elysia laisse son papa. Une fois tous les deux, Archi attrapa sa cape avec sa capuche avant de se tourner vers Harry qui le regardait perplexe.

-- Enlèves ta capuche ordonna le survivant.

D'abord surpris l'elfe s'exécuta faisant pleinement confiance à son ami. Harry se concentra un petit moment, puis levant sa main vers Archi il prononça doucement « Metate ». Instantanément le visage de l'elfe devint plus dur, ses traits se modifièrent pour ressembler à ceux de Harry, ses cheveux se raccourcirent et surtout ses oreilles pointues devinrent humaines biens que gardant une très très légère pointe. Archi d'abord surpris alla se regarder dans la glace la plus proche et fit une expression surprise particulièrement ridicule qui fit rire le survivant.

-- Alors grand frère comment tu te trouves ??

-- Ça fait bizarre avoua l'elfe qui tâtait ses oreilles. Pourquoi tu m'as fait ressembler à toi ?? On dirait que je suis vraiment ton frère !!

-- C'est le but !! Officiellement tu seras mon grand frère. Et comme ça tu pourras sortir quand tu veux dans les couloirs sans avoir besoin de te mettre tout le temps cette horrible capuche sur la tête qui te fait ressembler à un mangemort expliqua le survivant.

-- Hey petit frère regarde ça c'est moi le plus beau de la famille rit doucement l'elfe en s'admirant dans le regard.

-- Ça tu peux toujours rêver rétorqua Harry en lui lançant un coussin sur la tête.

-- Tu es jaloux c'est tout. Et comment veux-tu me concurrencer ?? Tu ressembles à une épave !! Attention petites collégiennes de poudlard Archi débarque dans les chaumières.

-- Ça y'est tu te sens plus soupira harry. Bon si on se mettait au travail maintenant mon BEAU grand frère ??

-- Tu perds jamais le nord toi sourit l'elfe avant de l'aider à se lever.

Prenant leur temps ils sortirent de l'appartement et Harry respira fortement l'air pur qu'il sentait passer sur lui. Même ses poumons lui faisait mal, il fallait vraiment qu'il se remette en état.

-- Allez dis moi où je peux t'emmener pour te remettre d'aplomb ??

-- J'ai la salle de torture idéale murmura Harry ironiquement.

Le survivant guida l'elfe à travers un dédale de couloirs afin de le mener dans la salle d'arts martiaux. Ils se mirent rapidement au travail, le temps jouait contre eux. Aussi Archi commença fortement l'entraînement prenant le temps au départ de tester surtout Harry voir où les failles s'étaient crées, et où il n'avait pas perdu.

------------------------------- Du coté de la grande salle---------------------------------------

Draco mit un certain temps pour arriver à la grande salle. En effet tellement perdu par ses pensées il avait inconsciemment fait le détour par le cachot des serpentards pour aller après à la grande salle. Aussi fut-il surpris lorsqu'il se rendit compte qu'il était déjà aux grandes portes.

La conversation qu'il venait d'avoir avec celui qui avait été son plus grand ennemi pendant des années l'avait complètement chamboulé. Bien sur durant le mois et demi écoulé il avait appris à le connaître au travers des différents récits des vieux maraudeurs, de Archi et de Mione.

-- Depuis quand je l'appelle Mione ?? s'étonna-t-il lui-même. Bref concernant Potter il est trop bizarre ce mec, il est complètement insaisissable. Pendant des années j'ai essayé de le pourrir, j'ai même insulté sa fiancée, et lui il me sort des grandes phrases à la mord moi le nœud. Bon okay mais bon ses phrases toutes faites font quand même effets. Mon père a essayé de le tuer plus d'une fois et il me pardonne. Bon ok c'était mon père et pas moi mais quand même ça doit compter.

Secouant la tête pour faire partir ses diverses pensées toutes plus confuses les unes que les autres Draco souffla un coup en poussant les grandes portes devant lequel il était resté planté comme un piquet pendant plus d'une dizaine de minutes. Il pénétra dans la salle captant sur lui le regard de tous les étudiants surpris de le voir là.

En effet depuis un mois et demi il se terrait dans les quartiers d'Harry, refusant de sortir, ne voulant pas faire face aux autres. Ainsi beaucoup avait eut l'occasion de voir Hermione se baladant dans le parc mais lui restait un véritable mystère pour eux. La seule personne qui arrivait à le faire sortir un peu de sa monotonie était Elysia à la grande surprise de tous ceux qui étaient dans le secret. En effet la petite était une véritable petite boule d'énergie et semblait détester quand quelqu'un broyait du noir. Aussi venait-elle vers lui en lui sortant toute sorte de chose à faire pour lui changer les idées. Et ça marchait.

Draco s'avança doucement vers la table des professeurs et fit un sourire d'excuses au professeur Dumbledore pour s'excuser de son interruption. Devant le regard paisible du directeur Draco laissa enfin sortir la nouvelle que tous attendaient depuis plus d'un mois.

-- Angelus viens enfin de refaire surface !!

Les vieux maraudeurs, Minerva, Albus et Severus (vieux) se levèrent comme un seul homme un grand sourire illuminant leur visage.

-- Et comment va-t-il ?? demanda une voix qui venait de derrière Draco.

Tous furent surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait de Severus Rogue le nouveau « chef » des serpentards.

-- Il va comme quelqu'un qui s'est battu contre Voldemort et qui est resté pendant un mois et demi dans le coma.

-- En gros il est en miette c'est ça ? suspecta Sirius de la tables des gryffondors.

-- Ça résume assez bien son état physique mais il …. expliqua Draco

-- Ce n'est ni le lieu ni le moment pour vous d'avoir des nouvelles coupa Dumbledore. Il s'agit avant tout de la vie privée d'un de vos camarades où cas ou vous l'auriez oublié. Et si vous avez oublié aussi les cours commencent dans dix petites minutes.

-- Professeur on est inquiets s'entêta Lily.

-- Je n'en doute pas miss Evans, et je vous promets que vous aurez des nouvelles rapidement promit le directeur.

-- Et tous les élèves qui ont cours avec moi, je vous laisse la joie d'apprendre la métamorphose avec la très douée professeur Mc Gonagall renchérit le professeur Sirius avant de s'élancer en direction de la sortie sous l'exaspération de tout les professeurs et les rires des élèves dont certains enviaient ceux qui devait l'avoir en professeur.

-- Bon vu que je n'ai pas mon mot à dire à priori même si je suis le directeur rit doucement Albus, je vous veux tous en cours dans dix minutes sauf ceux qui ont cours normalement avec Curt Adams qui suivront le professeur Mc Gonagall, la dame à coté de moi, afin de ne pas se perdre dans les couloirs. Draco emmènes nous jusqu'à lui.

Tous s'exécutèrent ne voulant pas s'attirer les foudres du directeur de Poudlard. Certains ronchonnèrent tel Severus Rogue, de ne pas avoir de nouvelles de son ami. Albus quant à lui suivit Draco mais en cours de chemin pour se rendre jusqu'à l'appartement du jeune Potter ils rencontrèrent un Sirius qui revenait penaud.

-- L'appartement est vide

-- A ce que j'ai compris tout à l'heure Archi a prévu de s'occuper tout de suite de remettre Harry sur ses pieds. La rééducation promet d'être corsée à priori. Il ne tenait même plus sur ses jambes ce matin expliqua Draco qui essayait de se remémorer exactement ce qu'avait dit l'elfe afin de savoir où ils étaient allés.

-- Il aurait fallu s'en douter qu'il allait galérer pour redevenir celui qu'il était. Rester pendant plus d'un mois dans le coma avec de telles blessures ne peut qu'aboutir à ce genre de problèmes souffla Albus qui voyait ses pires craintes se réaliser quant au sort de celui qu'il considérait aussi comme son petit fils.

-- Albus arrêtez de broyer du noir vous allez nous porter la poisse. Harry y arrivera à se remettre d'aplomb, il a toujours réussi à ressortir la tête de l'eau. Il va en baver mais je suis sur que comme d'habitude il va en ressortir que plus fort s'exclama Sirius avec fougue.

-- C'est vrai qu'à l'école il en a bavé avec l'infirmière mais il s'en ai toujours remis admit Draco.

-- Peut-être !! En tout cas nous ne savons toujours pas où ils sont passés tout les deux s'exaspéra le directeur de Poudlard.

Sirius sourit doucement en se demandant réellement si les neurones de Dumbledore ne se mettaient pas en mode Hors Service dès lors qu'il était question de harry. Il semblait à chaque fois redevenir un grand père complètement paniqué qui ne savait plus comment réagir à telle ou telle situation.

Il s'approcha du tableau d'une jeune fille, livre à la main, regardant désespérant par la fenêtre avec un grain de mélancolie. Quand elle remarqua le maraudeur lui faisant les yeux doux elle se mit à rougir.

-- Charmante demoiselle, venez me pardonner pour mon impertinence de vous empêcher de continuer votre lecture déclara le maraudeur avec un air charmeur.

-- Bon…bonjour bégaya la jeune fille hypnotisée par les magnifiques yeux bleus océan qui la fixait. En plus le livre je l'ai déjà lu et relu alors ce n'est pas grave. Que puis-je faire pour vous beau jeune homme ??

-- Jeune homme ?? Vous me flattez charmante demoiselle ….

-- Sirius abrèges s'impatienta Draco que cet échange de compliments à l'eau de rose écoeurait totalement.

-- Ne faites pas attention à ce que ce jeune homme raconte il est encore jeune il n'a pas la délicatesse d'un vrai gentleman repris rapidement Sirius en lançant un regard noir à Draco qui leva les yeux au ciel.

-- La galanterie se perd de nos jours hélas souffla désespérément la jeune fille, heureusement que des hommes tels que vous existent encore.

-- Vous me flattez jeune demoiselle, je vous ai odieusement interrompu dans votre lecture afin de vous demander si vous n'avez pas vu passé deux hommes il n'y a pas longtemps. L'un doit se cacher sous une longue cape et l'autre semble malade reprit Sirius entrant quand même dans le vif du sujet.

-- Huumm réfléchit la demoiselle, il y a à peine trente minutes j'ai bien vu passé deux hommes. L'un ne semblait même pas tenir sur ses jambes, il était obliger de se faire aider.

Les trois hommes se regardèrent confus : Archi ne sortait absolument jamais sans sa capuche. Il ne voulait pas passer pour un animal de foire.

-- Par où sont-ils passés demanda abruptement Draco avant d'ajouter devant le regard meurtrier de son « oncle », s'il vous plait gente demoiselle.

-- Il parlait d'une salle de sport…… art martiaux il me semble répondit la demoiselle qui faisait un grand sourire charmeur à Draco.

-- Merci gente demoiselle, votre aide nous a été précieuse. Nous allons à présent vous laissez à votre lecture déclara Sirius.

-- Revenez me voir quand vous voulez souffla la demoiselle avec espoir.

-- Nous en avons pris bonne note ma demoiselle intervint Albus qui savait que s'il laissait faire le maraudeurs ils seraient toujours là à l'heure du déjeuner.

Sur ce il partit vite suivit par les deux autres hommes qui semblaient quand même ravi de s'être débarrassé du tableau. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la dite salle d'arts martiaux, ils virent le directeur japonais avec un groupe d'élèves attendre à l'extérieur tout en parlementant avec le tableau qui a priori refusait de s'ouvrir.

Questionnant rapidement le tableau à son tour le directeur ne fut nullement surpris lorsque le chevalier qui gardait la porte lui appris que la salle était déjà prise. Ils durent le convaincre pendant presque une demi-heure avant que ce dernier cède à un Sirius très remonté l'entrée de la salle.

Une fois à l'intérieur tous restèrent surpris en voyant ce qui se passait sous leurs yeux. Deux garçons se ressemblant fortement se battaient assez violement avec des épées. A ce moment là tout le monde était divisé sur la réaction à avoir : les élèves étaient surpris de voir deux occidentaux manier les armes de leur pays presque mieux qu'eux, Albus, Draco et Mitamotashi-sama étaient pantois devant la démonstration de résistance que montrait harry qui était supposé ne presque plus tenir sur ses genoux, et Sirius qui,lui, était tout simplement heureux de voir son filleul presque son fils debout et semblant en forme malgré tout.

-- Stooooooooooop hurla Harry faisant sursauter tout le monde.

-- Déjà s'étonna l'elfe

-- J'en peu plus souffla fortement Harry en tombant assis par terre tentant de récupérer par tout les moyens possibles son souffle.

-- A peine une heure d'entraînement marmonna l'elfe.

-- Oui je sais c'est pas énorme lâcha Harry en prenant de grande bouffée d'air.

-- Humm humm fut tout ce que répondit l'elfe en réfléchissant. En tout cas tu ne cesseras jamais de m'étonner petit frère. Saute pas de joie tout de suite le bilan n'est pas aussi catastrophique que je pensais mais il n'est pas glorieux non plus. Tu as perdu vitesse, force, endurance, vitesse et tu es brouillon dans tes déplacements ce qui ne te ressemble pas du tout mon cher. Le seul point positif concerne tes réflexes, là il n'y a rien à y redire, tu as gardé les même je dirais peut-être même plus aiguisée qu'auparavant.

-- C'est cool alors !!!!

-- Des réflexes sans conditions physiques c'est comme un bâton de sucette sans sucette. Ça sert strictement à rien cassa gentiment l'elfe qui ne voulait pas que son petit protégé se fasse de fausse idée sur son compte.

Harry à bout de souffle et à bout physiquement se laissa tomber en arrière tentant désespérément d'attraper ainsi des goulées d'air qui lui permettrait de calmer ses poumons en feu. Il ferma les yeux faisant le vide en lui. Quand il les rouvrit il sursauta en voyant la tête de son parrain juste au dessus de lui. Seulement ce sursaut au premier abord bénin lui arracha un cri de douleur quand une violente vibration remonta sa colonne vertébrale.

-- Salut déclara doucement le survivant en tentant de se redresser.

Seulement la douleur de son dos était telle qu'il ne parvenait pas à se redresser. Il fallu l'aide de Sirius qui voyant le problème de son filleul s'était mis à genoux pour être à son niveau.

Une fois qu'il fut a peu prêt redressé et que la douleur fut a peu prêt apaisée il remarqua enfin toute les personnes présentes dans la salle : son parrain, les élèves, le directeur japonais, Albus, Draco. Son regard se posa sur le directeur japonais qui ne détourna pas le regard. Pendant un petit moment ils se regardèrent sans jamais ciller, aucun ne voulait lâcher. Néanmoins aucun jeu n'est éternel et ce fut le vieil homme qui le perdit en baissant le regard le premier.

-- J'ai hâte de pouvoir me rebattre contre vous déclara le vieil homme à la surprise de toutes les personne présente qui n'avaient jamais entendu parler d'un quelconque combat entre les deux hommes.

-- Quand vous voulez, j'ai hâte de prendre ma revanche en plus sourit Harry. Cette fois ci vous n'aurez plus aucun avantage sur moi, et c'est vous qui aller déclarer forfait le premier j'en suis sur.

-- J'ai plein de ressources tu sais !! Même pour quelqu'un de mon age rit doucement le vieil homme.

-- Oh je n'en doute pas admit Harry avant de reprendre avec un sourire démoniaque. Mais moi aussi je suis plein de ressources, je connais deux trois petites choses qui pourraient vous surprendre.

-- Je n'ai jamais douté de tes ressources, il en faut une certaine quantité pour tenir un combat avec un trou dans le flan droit et tout un tas d'autres blessures que je ne connais pas !!

-- En tout cas en attendant tu vas plutôt essayer de retenir sur tes jambes un peu plus d'une heure et après on verra si tu peux refaire mumuse intervint Archi qui savait que Harry était tout à fait capable d'accepter des combats comme ça juste pour s'amuser.

-- Oui chef lâcha Harry en faisant semblant de se mettre au garde à vous.

-- Je vais vous laissez la salle expliqua Mitamotashi-sama, vous avez l'air d'en avoir plus besoin que moi à l'heure actuelle. Je vais leur faire faire une bonne séance d'oxygénation dehors, courir un peu va les dérouiller. Et arrêtez tous de râler sinon je rajoute du temps, à la moindre plainte je rajoute 5minutes lâcha le directeur à ses élèves qui se calmèrent immédiatement dans leur polémiques. Je vous laisse travailler tranquillement, ravi de te revoir sur pied Angelus, enfin presque sur tes pieds.

-- Merci monsieur.

-- Cette après midi je vous rends la salle intervint Archi en réfléchissant. Nous irons dehors je viens d'avoir une idée qui me plait beaucoup et qui je sais ne plaira pas à Angelus, bref l'idée parfaite.

Tout le monde rigola face à cette drôle de façon de penser de l'homme et les japonais s'éclipsèrent une fois que le directeur ait remercié Archi pour la salle l'après midi. Albus se dirigea à leur suite et verrouilla fermement la porte de l'intérieur avant de se tourner soucieux vers l'adolescent.

-- Tu vas bien Harry demanda-t-il avant de rendre compte que sa question était des plus stupides lorsque le destinataire était avachi par terre.

-- Non pour le moment ça ne va pas !! J'arrive plus à bouger, je sens Voldemort plus que jamais présent, mais ça ira mieux. De toute façon il faut que ça aille mieux je n'ai pas le choix. D'ici quinze jour j'irais beaucoup mieux expliqua le survivant avec une mine tellement sure de lui que le directeur ne pu que hocher la tête d'acquiescement.

-- Harry, je te l'ai déjà dit il ne faudra du temps. Et en quinze jour c'est parfaitement impossible que tu te remettes de toutes ces blessures souffla Archi.

-- Bien sur que si c'est possible rétorqua Harry. C'est toujours toi qui dis que le mot impossible est incompatible avec Harry Potter. Alors je vais te prouver que c'est vrai en 15jours je serais debout et capable de me battre.

-- Oui magiquement parlant le mot impossible est incompatible avec Harry Potter, mais là on parle de physique harry !! Tu es en miette rétorqua fermement l'elfe.

-- Miette ou pas miette je n'ai pas le choix j'ai quinze jours pour me remettre d'aplomb c'est tout s'entêta Harry. Dans quinze jours c'est Halloween, Voldy adore faire les fêtes en grand, je suis sur qu'il prépare un mauvais coup. Je sais déjà que ce ne sera pas Poudlard qui est maintenant imprenable pour lui donc il faudra faire attention expliqua Harry en repassant en mode « combattant » même si là c'était plutôt le mode « combattant estropié ».

-- Tu ne vas pas commencer avec tes âneries alors que tu viens juste de te réveiller s'énerva sirius. Prends le temps de te remettre d'aplomb tu sais aussi bien que moi que faire les choses dans la précipitation n'apporte que des problèmes.

-- Sirius ne passe pas pour plus idiot que tu es, tu sais aussi bien que moi que je n'ai pas le temps de souffla harry. Voldemort ne va pas attendre que je me remette d'aplomb pour faire ses coups fourrés. Albus d'ailleurs, vos espions vous tiennent-ils au courant de l'état de santé de l'autre attardé qui se prend pour le maître du monde ??

-- Aux dernières nouvelles que j'ai reçues il était dans un état de semi coma inquiétant pour ses mangemort.

-- Suite à notre affrontement s'étonna Harry

-- Non mon espion m'a dit que Voldemort avait tenté quelque chose psychiquement. Il ne savait pas du tout ce que c'était mais à priori une fois que Tom s'est plongé en stase il a paru comme mort.

-- Dommage qu'il ne le soit pas vraiment marmonna Sirius déçu

-- L'espoir fait vivre compatit Archi

-- Je peux continuer ?? demanda Albus qui s'amusait quand même en entendant les remarques que faisaient les deux hommes.

-- Allez y répondit Harry blasé, ne faites pas attention à ces deux andouilles sinon vous n'allez jamais pouvoir finir.

-- Hey s'offusquèrent Sirius et Archi.

-- Donc comme je disais repris Albus imperturbable face aux grimaces des deux « hommes/adolescents ». Voldy a tenté quelques choses psychiquement et je ne sais pas ce que c'est. Je doute même qu'un quelconque mangemort le sache. Tom s'est réveillé assez violement de sa sieste, il paraissait complètement anéantit. Malheureusement il a réussi à refaire surface et tente en se moment de se remettre d'aplomb comme toi mais lui il utilise la magie noire.

-- Il n'y a pas eut d'attaque de licorne au moins s'inquiéta Harry.

-- Non on n'a pas répertoriez de licorne morte mais de nombreux apothicaire se sont fait dévalisé au cours de cette dernière semaine expliqua le directeur.

-- Ça lui fera les pieds à ce merdeux à vouloir prendre le contrôle de mon esprit pensa Harry en souriant de façon assez cannibale.

-- Mon espion pense que ce n'est qu'une question de jours avant que Tom ne soit à nouveau sur ses jambes finit Albus.

-- Donc tu vois Sirius je n'ai pas le choix !!! D'ici quinze jours il sera sur pieds, je dois en faire de même mais sans pour autant vendre mon âme au diable trancha Harry.

-- Mouai, mais bon on peut faire face un petit peu tout seul pour te laisser le temps de te remettre.

-- Tu es désespérant Sirius souffla Harry.

-- Je suis peut-être désespérant mais tu ne l'es pas moins que moi je te signale. Tu as raison tu dois te remettre d'aplomb le plus vite possible même si je trouve que ça risque de te faire plus de mal que de bien, tu as besoin de retrouver ton autonomie.

-- Ne t'inquiète pas je vais quand même y aller un minimum en douceur, le seul point négatif qu'il devrait normalement ressentir c'est une très très grande fatigue mais normalement il ira mieux expliqua Archi. Mon but n'est pas de le rendre encore plus en miette qu'à l'origine.

-- Okay admit à contrecoeur Sirius avant de laisser son regard passer de Harry à Archi. Maintenant tout les deux expliquer nous pourquoi Archi semble être un Potter à part entière ??

-- Bah en fait je trouvais ça débile qu'il se balade avec sa capuche tout le temps sur le dos. En plus ça nous aurait plus empêché de travailler correctement qu'autre chose. Alors je lui ai légèrement modifié le visage pour qu'il me ressemble. Je le considère comme mon frère ainsi maintenant dans le château il sera officiellement mon grand frère c'est beaucoup plus simple comme ça expliqua Harry fier de son plan.

-- Bon maintenant que nous avons vu que tu vas mieux, on va vous laissez travailler tranquillement. Tu t'es fixé un dur objectif Harry a toi de nous étonner. Ah voui j'oubliais vous viendrez dans la grande salle pour le déjeuner ? Je ne te cacherais pas que beaucoup de monde s'est fait du souci pour toi et Maya !! intervint Albus.

-- On viendra donc à midi j'y avais déjà prévu de toute façon. Et pour maya ne vous en faites pas elle reviendra bientôt, j'en suis sure lâcha Harry ses yeux perdus dans le vague. Elle est forte, bien plus forte que moi. Elle parviendra à revenir j'en suis sur et certain !! Bon allez au boulot archi reprit vivement Harry faisant sursauter tout le monde à cause de coup de voix.

Le survivant se releva tant bien que mal et tous surent que cette fois ci la conversation était belle et bien finit. Le temps de « récréation » était passé il fallait se remettre dard dard au travail.

Les trois intrus acquiescèrent et sortirent de la pièce pour retourner vaquer à leur occupation. Enfin pour ceux qui en avait. En tout cas de voir le survivant si plein de vie même blessé et de savoir que Maya serait bientôt de retour, redonna espoir aux hommes. Si Harry affirmait en plus que maya reviendrait bientôt alors c'était qu'elle reviendrait bientôt. Face à tout ça les trois hommes avaient tous le cœur un peu plus léger. Une dure période pour eux tous allait enfin tourner sa page.

Lorsque le repas débuta dans la grande salle de nombreux élèves jetaient des coups d'œil anxieux à la table des professeurs désireux d'avoir enfin les explications et nouvelles tant attendues. Bien sur le directeur de Poudlard et le professeur de métamorphose Curt Adams étaient les plus dévisagés mais ils mangeaient calmement discutant avec leurs collègues.

Soudain la porte derrière la table des professeurs s'ouvrit et tous retinrent leur souffle avant de soupirer de déception.

Ils étaient tous tellement obnubilé par la venue de cet homme inconnu qu'aucun ne remarqua la silhouette qui était rentrée par les deux grandes portes et qui s'était délicatement assis à coté de Severus Rogue à la table des serpentards.

Archi s'assit entre Remus et Severus a qui il donna des nouvelles d'Harry très doucement de telle sorte que personne ne l'entendit !!

-- Je me demande qui c'est ?? se demanda Severus à la table des serpentards.

-- Il ressemble un peu à ton ami non ?? intervint Sabrina, l'américaine avec qui il avait sympathisé dès son arrivée.

-- Oh c'est normal la ressemblance c'est mon grand frère répondit nonchalamment une voix qui se trouvait à coté d'eux les faisant ainsi sursauter.

Severus et sa collègue tournèrent la tête tellement rapidement que leur cou fit un craquement sinistre. L'adolescent dévisagea son camarde pendant un moment essayant de réaliser qu'il se trouvait bel et bien devant lui.

-- Angelus cria-t-il attirant ainsi le regard de toute la grande salle sur eux.

-- Il semblerait bien que ce soit mon prénom en effet sourit doucement Harry. Comment vas-tu Severus ??

-- Par merlin tu es complètement idiot s'emporta le serpentard qui oubliait toute notion du sang froid. Je croyais que tu te foutais de moi en début d'année quand tu me disais que tu te battais contre des mages noirs. Pourquoi tu es allé tête plongée te battre contre tu sais-qui ?

-- Voldemort pas tu sais qui ?? interrompit Harry

-- Par merlin tu es vraiment inconscient !!! Tu restes un mois et demi dans le coma et tu cherches encore à t'attirer ses foudres !!! Et pourquoi tu t'es jeté comme ça dans la bataille !!! Par merlin mais t'es vraiment inconscient s'emportant le serpentard dont les nerfs lâchaient.

-- Sympa l'accueil grogna le survivant. Je suppose que c'est ta façon de me dire que tu t'inquiétais pour moi ???

-- Bien sur que je m'inquiétais espèce d'idiot tu es mon ami s'enerva Severus.

-- Ouahh tu as réussi à dire le mot ami sourit Harry.

-- Tu veux vraiment que je te frappe à te moquer de moi ??

-- Je te taquine sev !!! Je suis vraiment très touché que tu me considères vraiment comme ton ami et aussi que tu te sois inquiété pour moi !!

-- Oh et je ne suis pas le seul à m'être inquiétez !! Tu crois quoi toi !!! Les maraudeurs aussi s'inquiétaient, poudlard s'inquiétait sans parler du dirlo et de certains profs !!expliqua severus reprenant difficilement le contrôle de ses nerfs. Maintenant tu veux bien me dire pourquoi tu t'es lancé seul comme un imbécile sur ce foutu mage noir ??

-- Severus, ce foutu mage noir comme tu dis venait de tuer mon meilleur ami sous mes yeux c'était une bonne raison non ?? demanda Harry calme.

-- Oh !! Je suis vraiment désolé je ne voulais pas remuer le couteau dans la plaie s'excusa Severus en se traitant mentalement de tout les noms possibles et inimaginables. Mais de là à te lancer seul sur tu sais qui quand même…..

-- Voldemort Severus, ce barge a un putain de nom qui est Voldemort s'exaspéra Harry qui en avait plus que marre que les gens aient peur de dire ce nom.

-- Angelus s'il te plaît modère un peu ton langage intervint Albus les yeux pétillants en rajoutant même si je ne vois pas d'autre termes pour le qualifier.

-- Bref Sev comme je te l'ai déjà dit VOLDEMORT ne me fais pas peur. Un homme imbu de sa personne tuant des autres plus faibles que lui juste pour qu'il croie qu'il a un semblant de pouvoir, m'inspire plutôt la pitié et le dégoût. Et quand bien même il m'aurait fait peur j'étais trop énervé pour réagir correctement et de façon sensée.

-- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ici comme étudiant ?? Tu as clairement un niveau largement supérieur à nous !!! demanda un serdaigle qui écoutait la conversation comme toute la grande salle.

-- Euhhh…… fut tout ce que répondit Harry en se grattant la tête gêné il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était là pour rétamer la face à Voldemort ça serait mal passé.

-- Monsieur Pitters, pourquoi cela vous intéresse-t-il autant ? Poudlard est ouvert à tout ceux qui veulent apprendre intervint Albus au secours du survivant.

-- Mais professeur il est allé se battre contre vous savez qui, il a clairement plus rien à apprendre reprit une pouffsouffle.

-- Et vous tous pourquoi voulez vous que votre camarade étale sa vie privée devant presque 3000 étudiants ?

-- Professeur vous nous avez tous soumis au véritaserum et vous nous avez posé des questions très personnelles dont certain ont entendu la réponse expliqua une serdaigle qui semblait être la jumelle de la pouffsouffle. De ce que nous savons sur Angelus, c'est-à-dire pas grand-chose et cela qu'on soit étranger ou non, il se pourrait très bien qu'il soit un mangemort.

-- Et voila le retour d'Angelus le mangemort, décidément vous ne savez toujours pas reconnaître vos alliés de vos ennemis, ça pourra vous jouer un tour un de ces quatre souffla Harry désespéré. En tout cas je répondrais à une seule de vos questions les autres sont trop privés pour le moment : le pourquoi je suis ici !! C'est simple je suis là à la demande d'Albus dumbledore qui connaît mon passé scolaire plus qu'étrange. Il m'a demandé de veiller sur vous en temps que surveillant. Mais je voulais faire ma septième année alors il m'a permis quand même d'être élève en sachant que je devais garder certains de mes camarades à l'œil. Si vous vous posez la question j'ai plus de pouvoir que les préfets en chef et moins que les professeurs. Mon objectif n'est pas de jouer au parfait petit gendarme pour vous ou auror si vous préférez, mon objectif est simplement d'avoir mon diplôme en fin de 7ème année c'est tout. Maintenant excusez moi mais je vais manger calmement et discuter avec Severus termina Harry.

Sur ce le survivant se mit à manger montrant ainsi l'exemple à tous ceux qui le fixait. Après un moment où il avait sentit le regard de Severus posé sur lui, il se tourna vers son ami qui le regardait avec des yeux pensifs.

-- Tu savais avant même que je te raconte n'est ce pas souffla Severus qui n'arrivait pas à assimilez la nouvelle

-- Oui

-- Et tu ne m'as pas dénoncé ?

-- Non

-- Pourquoi demande Severus perdu

-- Parce que

-- Parce que quoi ?? insista Severus qui voulait comprendre ce qui avait motivé son ami à le sauver purement et simplement.

-- Severus tout le monde a le droit a une seconde chance surtout quand il n'a presque pas eut le choix pour la première chance. Contrairement à ce que tu penses tu étais quelqu'un de bien. C'est ce qui t'a permis d'être là avec nous aujourd'hui expliqua sincèrement Harry. Tu es quelqu'un de bien sur qui on peut compter. De toute manière je te le dis honnêtement si je n'avais pas cru en toi je t'aurais logé à la même enseigne que Malefoy et ses têtes à claques. Mais je savais que tu arriverais à faire le bon choix. Et tu ne m'as pas déçu ça tu peux en être certain.

-- Jamais personne n'a cru en moi souffla le futur maître de potion complètement chamboulé par ce qu'il venait d'apprendre.

-- Si le professeur Dumbledore a toujours cru en toi contredit Harry en continuant à manger négligemment. C'est toi qui ne croyais pas en toi et en tes envies.

-- Pfuu tu es vraiment désespérant souffla Severus en se remettant à manger.

-- Je sais on me le dit tout le temps.

-- Tu reviens en cours ?

-- Non

-- Comment ça non ??

-- Sev ce n'est pas parce que je viens de te complimenter légèrement que tu dois arrêter de réfléchir souffla Harry l'air moqueur. Sev pourquoi crois-tu que je sois resté dans le coma pendant plus d'un mois ??

-- Euhh tu avais sommeil tenta Severus qui se rendait compte que sa question précédente était maintenant complètement stupide.

-- C'est une bonne théorie admit Harry en riant avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Non sans dec Sev j'ai pas mal dérouillé physiquement. En clair ça veut dire que je tiens plus sur mes jambes et que je suis devenu aussi rapide qu'un vieillard avec une cane.

-- C'est pourquoi tu vas bouger ton popotin et me suivre pour qu'on se remette au travail illico presto petit frère intervint Archi derrière Harry.

-- J'arrive chef répliqua Harry en attrapant toute les pâtisseries qui lui passait sous la main.

Archi lui en prit quelques unes, disant que lui non plus n'avait pas pris de dessert parce qu'ils n'avaient pas le temps. Harry souffla devant la si courte pause qu'il avait eut mais il savait que s'il voulait aussi retrouver ses capacités d'antan il se devait de respecter et de se plier aux ordres de l'elfe. Saluant sympathiquement Severus qui dévisageait ahuris les deux frères qui se ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau, Harry et Archi sortirent de la salle.

Le survivant déglutit difficilement en se rendant compte qu'Archi le menait en direction du lac. A ce moment là il bénit merlin de l'avoir envoyé dans le monde frigorifique de Titi. Serrant les dents il métamorphosa ses habits en affaires de bain et suivit archi qui était déjà dans l'eau et qui n'avait pas une seule fois tiqué sur la froideur de l'eau.

-- L'eau a des vertus curatives qui peuvent accélérez la guérison étant donner que dans l'eau tout ton corps travaille beaucoup plus. Tu risques d'être très fatigué surtout en sortant de l'eau alors il faudra que tu prennes le temps de te reposer. Ça fait aussi partie du processus de guérison expliqua Archi comme s'il répétait cérémonieusement une ancienne leçon qu'il avait apprise ?

-- Oui oui je ferais bien dodo j'ai pigé s'impatienta harry qui claquait des dents, en attendant tu peux un peu accélérer et me dire ce que je dois faire. De préférence avant que je me transforme en glaçon.

-- Harry tu maîtrises le feu essayes de réfléchir un peu à l'utilisation de tes pouvoirs souffla désespérément l'elfe.

-- Comment ça s'étonna Harry

-- Ton élément est en toi harry expliqua Archi en nageant légèrement, de plus aux vues de ce que j'ai vu il est très développer chez toi. Essayes juste de le faire se manifester à l'intérieur de toi de façon réchauffante plus que de le faire se manifester à l'extérieur de façon offensive.

Harry essayant d'oublier le froid qui lui lacerait tout le corps se concentra en tentant de faire ce que l'elfe lui avait dit de faire. Il faillit faire rôtir deux fois archi en lâchant sans faire exprès des boules de feu mais au troisième essai il réussit enfin à se réchauffer de l'intérieur.

-- Ouaahh c'est cool ce truc sourit Harry qui se sentait bien maintenant.

-- Il faut que tu arrives à le maintenir en place le plus longtemps possible. Ça fera ainsi retravailler ton endurance en même temps qu'on va refaire marcher le reste.

Cette après-midi là quiconque regardait en direction du lac pouvait voir deux hommes se baignant et faisant des exercices sans relâche et quiconque écoutait pouvait entendre les cris de douleur de l'élève de 7ème année super puissant Harry Potter mieux connu sous le pseudo d'Angelus.

Au bout d'une semaine et demie à la stupéfaction d'Archi, Harry avait retrouvé la moitié de ses capacités. L'elfe n'en revenait tout simplement pas, il n'avait jamais fait face à un tel cas. Un blessé qui guérissait à vue d'œil. Honnêtement la rééducation qu'il faisait subir à Harry était certes soutenu mais jamais il aurait du retrouver autant en si peu de temps.

Bien sur ce qu'il ne savait pas c'était qu'Harry avait appliqué le système de la magie interne que lui avait suggéré l'elfe pour se réchauffer, pour accélérer sa propre guérison. Il savait que ce qu'il faisait pouvait être dangereux mais la présence plus que récurrente des mangemorts dans les pages morbides des journaux était une motivation supplémentaire du survivant qui culpabilisait à chaque fois un peu plus en voyant le nom des morts qu'il n'avait pas pu sauver. En effet bien qu'il ne puisse aller sur le terrain le survivant avait exploité au maximum son lien avec Voldy afin de mettre Albus et l'ordre du phoenix au courant pour qu'ils puissent, eux, agir. Chaque mort était une nouvelle défaite.

C'est ainsi qu'un matin très tôt, Harry se réveilla en sueur complètement désorientée. Il lui fallu dix petite seconde avant de remettre ses pensées en place : Voldemort se préparait à attaquer un petit village moldu. Le temps était compté. Tout en s'habillant il calcula rapidement qu'il n'avait pas le temps de prévenir tout le monde. Il se précipita en 4ème vitesse dans la chambre d'à coté et secoua l'elfe sans ménagement.

-- Wess bas les pattes, veut dormir, fiche moi la paix marmonna l'elfe en se reblottissant dans la chaleur de ses draps.

-- Debout archi Voldy attaque un village moldu, si tu te bouges pas j'y vais tout seul grogna Harry.

-- Quoi quoi quoi s'exclama Archi qui s'était totalement réveillé en entendant le mot attaque et Voldy.

-- Bouge on a pas le temps lâcha Harry déjà sur le point de forcer les barrières de Poudlard pour transplaner directement sur les lieux de l'attaque.

-- Attends tu es trop faible encore protesta l'elfe tout en s'habillant en conséquence.

-- J'y vais point barre trancha Harry d'une voix sure.

Archi sourit en entendant le retour du grand combattant qu'était Harry, et à peine eut-il enfilé sa cape que le survivant le prit par le poignet et ils transplanèrent sans voir les deux yeux effrayés qui les regardait par le petit espace entre le mur et la porte.

A peine arrivée Harry et Archi restèrent pantois devant leur découverte. C'était le chaos complet : des maisons étaient en flammes, des gens complètement terrifiés courraient dans tout les sens pour essayer de sauver leur vie, des corps jonchant le sols, et par-dessus tout des hommes encagoulés qui riaient à plein poumons devant la détresse des gens qu'ils assassinaient.

Cependant parmi tout ce désordre une chose rassura Harry, Voldemort n'était pas là, il devait se trouver trop supérieur pour un simple village de moldu qui ne pouvaient se défendre. Les deux combattants du bien se regardèrent se souhaitant une bonne chance silencieusement puis tels deux preuxs chevaliers ils s'élancèrent dans la bataille. Harry mit rapidement en application ce que l'ancien lui avait montré à Maladrone et qu'il ne lui avait pas bloqué avec la malédiction.

_Ceux qui prennent la vie des gens pour le pouvoir ne mérite pas la leur, alors prends là, enlève leur comme ils l'enlèvent aux impuissants. C'est tué pour sauver sa vie, et tuer pour sauver des vies_.

Son arme prit la forme d'un long katana et serrant les dents pour cacher son dégoût il tua deux mangemorts. Bien sur cela attira inévitablement les autres mangemorts bien décidés à venger leur compagnon. Harry sachant qu'il n'était pas encore assez endurant pour aller à leur rencontre attendit tout en mettant tous ses sens aux aguets. Il évita un sort qui lui arrivait dans le dos et se redressa juste à temps pour contrer le doloris qui fonçait sur lui.

Harry grimaça légèrement en sentant ses muscles polémiqués avec ferveur contre cet exercice un peu trop brutal pour eux. Mais outre ça une chose marqua Harry, les mangemorts n'étaient pas très forts, les sorts étaient faiblards, ça devaient être des apprentis : des petits nouveaux qui devaient prouver leur valeur à l'autre taré. En plus foncé tête baissée sur lui, ils devaient vraiment être très peu au courant de ce qui se passait entre lui et Voldy. Il fit un sourire hypocrite aux hommes cagoulés qui le croyait acculer et sans aucune résistance et leva son sabre verticalement au dessus de sa tête. La lame devint bleue, bleu comme les lèvres des mangemorts qui commençaient à grelotter. Puis une explosion, un vent violent les submergea telle une vague déferlant sur une maison en paille. Dès que l'épais brouillard se dissipa on pu apercevoir une dizaine de mangemort, gelé sur place, l'air menaçant la baguette lever prête à lancer un sort.

A bout de force, Harry tomba à genoux, utiliser ce genre de magie l'épuisait toujours plus que la normale. Alors en état de faiblesse c'était pire que tout. Prenant la peine de calmer son souffle court et les battements frénétiques de son cœur Harry sourit en voyant débarqué Dumbledore et l'ordre du phoenix de façon complètement désordonné comme s'ils étaient en état d'urgence. Mais la vue qui s'étalait devant eux les coupa dans leur élan : un jeune garçon se trouvait assis sur le sol au milieu d'un groupe de mangemort immobiles et particulièrement blanc, et Archi qui s'occupait plus loin des blessés qu'il trouvait sur son passage tout en pestant contre la folie de Voldemort et de tous les pseudo homme qui l'accompagnait. Ce monde était fou.

-- Salut déclara joyeusement Harry de sa place.

-- Angelus souffla désespéré Albus en levant les yeux au ciel.

-- Oui c'est bien moi il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir rit joyeusement le survivant au directeur s'avançait vers lui ou plutôt les mangemorts.

-- Ça c'est sur il n'y a pas de doute ironisa le directeur.

-- Comment tu vas ? demanda Mc Gonagall soucieuse de le voir assis sur le sol en plein champs de bataille

-- Oh ça va, no soucis, j'ai juste un peu de mal à reprendre mon souffle expliqua Harry pas du tout anxieux.

-- Il y a deux mangemorts morts par ici déclara le jeune auror qui s'appelait Kinglsey Shacklebolt.

-- C'est moi qui les ai tué intervint Harry froidement laissant de coté tout ses sentiments de culpabilités et de remords.

-- Ce n'est pas des sorts qui les ont tués examina Maugrey qui était allé voir.

-- Non ce n'est pas des sorts acquiesça harry. Les sorts ils peuvent les éviter, et je ne voulais pas qu'ils s'en sortent.

-- Tu as l'habitude de tuer comme ça à l'arme blanche ? s'enquit Maugrey qui était quand même impressionné par la netteté et la précision des marques sur le corps des cadavres.

-- Je ne suis pas un assassin rétorqua Harry tout de suite sur la défensive.

-- Pourtant au vu de ces blessures, ça n'a pas été fait par un amateur reprit Maugrey avec sa délicatesse légendaire.

-- Allons allons maugrey nous avons déjà parlé de ça intervint finalement Albus qui voyait que Harry était prêt à exploser. Angelus a toute ma confiance que vous l'approuviez ou non !!

-- Je trouve ça louche qu'un môme arrive à avoir le dessus sur autant de mangemort, qu'il tue comme un pro, qu'il connaisse si bien Voldemort, et surtout qu'il sache autant de chose sur les attaques reprit vivement Maugrey.

-- Ouai ouai c'est ça vigilance constante le coupa froidement Harry. Mais à être trop parano vous allez vous faire tuer plus vite que vous ne le pensez, auror ou non.

-- Allons calmez vous tout les deux, Angelus pas la peine de t'énerver et toi Alastor on verra ça plus tard, ce n'est ni le lieu et encore moins le moment pour parler de tous ça coupa Albus qui sentait la situation s'envenimée.

-- Mouais c'est ça rétorqua Harry pour lui-même.

-- Allons allons et si tu me disais plutôt ce que tu as utilisé sur eux demanda Albus qui semblait émerveillé devant les mangemorts gelés. Même les sortilèges de glace les plus puissants que je connais n'arrivent pas au même résultat.

--Hey hey hey sourit doucement Harry qui se calmait. C'est un secret. Mais il y un autre problème, je me demande à quoi joue Voldy, cette attaque a été mené comme un pied, ça ne lui ressemble pas.

-- Comment ça s'étonna le directeur. Tu veux un coup de main pour te relever ?? tu vas pas rester par terre toute la journée.

-- Ça ne serait pas de refus remercia Harry en empoignant fortement la main tendue du vieil homme. Ces mangemorts sont des novices, ils n'avaient aucunes tactiques. Ils ont foncés tête baissée sur moi, sans rien calculer. Et loin de moi l'idée de leur faire un éloge mais les véritables mangemorts aguerris réfléchissent un minimum. Le trait même d'un mangemort c'est leur perfidie ajoutée à leur cruauté, d'habitude ils réfléchissent un minimum pour parvenir en finesse à faire souffrir un maximum leur victime. Là ils se contentaient de lancer un avada par ci par là. Et en temps normal ils ne se lancent pas comme des bourrins sur leurs victimes. Je ne comprends vraiment plus rien avec ces timbrés. Cette attaque n'avait vraiment aucun sens.

-- Oh si je crois qu'elle avait vraiment un sens cette foutue attaque intervint Archi qui revenait avec un couple et une adolescente passablement terrorisée.

-- Qui êtes vous encore vous grogna Maugrey énervé qu'on lui cache autant de chose. Vous êtes un pote au gamin là ??

-- Je ne crois pas que ça vous regarde là répondit Archi calme.

-- Qu'est ce qui les as attiré ici ? demanda Harry qui ignorait totalement Maugrey mais qui ne parvenait pas à défaire son regard des yeux émeraudes de la femme derrière Archi.

-- Ils sont venus chercher ou plutôt tuer les personnes qui sont là expliqua l'elfe en désignant les moldus.

-- Mon dieu s'exclama d'un coup Minerva qui avait comme un déclic.

Harry, quant à lui ferma les yeux, il priait pour qu'il est tord dans ce qu'il pensait. Il pria merlin que Archi ne dise pas les noms qu'il redoutait temps.

-- Je vous présente Rose et Eric Evans avec leur fille Pétunia hésita Archi qui guettait la réaction du survivant.

-- Oh putain de mangemort s'emporta Harry, irradiant de colère et de haine.

Archi réagissant au quart de tour, se jeta sur le survivant et le bloqua alors qu'il se dirigeait férocement sur les mangemorts gelés. A ce moment là, l'elfe remercia les dieux qu'Harry n'ait pas encore récupérés l'intégralité de ses capacités sinon il n'aurait jamais pu l'arrêter.

-- Laisses moi Archi, laisse moi aller leur régler leur compte à ces salops se débattit le survivant fou de rage.

-- Il est hors de question…. Que je te laisse faire un truc que tu regretteras plus tard rétorqua Archi qui tentait de raffermir sa prise sur l'adolescent.

-- Personne ne les regrettera ces cons, ça débarrassera la société de ces pourritures !!

-- Non je te lâcherais pas tant que tu ne te seras pas calmer !!

-- Mais putain réfléchit Archi s'emporta Harry

-- Réfléchir à quoi ?? À te laisser commettre des meurtres sous le signe de la colère ??

-- C'est pas un meurtre c'est un service rendu à la société.

-- Tuer des personnes qui sont dans l'incapacité de se défendre relève du meurtre Harry cria Archi. Si tu fais ça, ça veut dire que tu t'abaisses au même niveau qu'eux. Et je ne veux pas que tu fasses un truc que tu regretteras toute ta vie !!

-- Mais il faut que ça s'arrête !!! Il a voulu tuer mes grand parents hurla Harry en elfique de telle sorte que personne ne compris. C'est après moi qu'il en a, il va tout faire pour me faire mal. Ces gens ont rien à voir avec moi, ils seront mes grands parents mais ils ne le sont pas là !!

-- Harry trancha sèchement l'elfe dans sa langue natale. Calme-toi au nom des anciens !!! Depuis quand tu nous fais ces caprices hystérique ?? Où est passé le grand Harry Potter qui maîtrisait tout d'une main de maître ?

-- J'ai jamais rien maîtrisé cria le survivant qui parvint enfin à se défaire de l'étreinte de son ami.

Il se tourna pour faire face à l'elfe oubliant momentanément son idée d'occire les mangemorts. Archi de son coté était tout aussi rouge de colère que lui, il comprenait plus rien à ce qui se passait avec son ami.

-- J'ai jamais maîtrisé que dalle hurla Harry toujours en elfique.

-- Mais pour nous tu maîtrisais !! Pour nous tu t'es battu en chef !! Pour eux tu les as sauvé un nombre incalculables de fois s'emporta Archi en montrant les sorciers et les moldus qui ne comprenaient pas du tout ce langage bizarre. Arrête de te mettre dans cet état tu fonces tête baissée dans le piège que te tends Voldemort.

-- Tu comprends pas !!

-- Alors expliques moi !!!

-- Il va finir par s'en prendre à Ely !!! Je le connais !!! rétorqua Harry méchamment mais se calmant quand même.

-- Il ne lui arrivera jamais rien répondit sereinement l'elfe.

-- T'as vu ça dans une boule de cristal rit jaune Harry pour cacher sa peur.

-- Je lui ai lancé un enchantement qu'utilisent les elfes !! Je l'ai juste un peu modifié. Tant que je ne l'ai pas « libérer » au moindre signe de magie néfaste sur elle, elle devrait se retrouver au palais ou à un endroit « digne de confiance et sécuritaire ».

Face à cette déclaration Harry tomba des nues, sa colère s'évapora comme neige au soleil. Il serra chaudement l'elfe en le remerciant et tout son cœur, disant qu'il n'aurait jamais pu rever à un meilleur parrain pour sa fille. Soudain de nombreux plop retentirent et Dumbledore se crispa en reconnaissant le ministre et les aurors.

-- Angelus !! Ramènes les Evans à Poudlard. Fais comme tu le sens pour les explications mais partez vite déclara Albus qui guettait de l'œil l'avancé du ministre qui avait déjà remarqué le jeune homme. Par merlin Harry fais vite…

Sans réfléchir plus Harry empoigna les trois Evans tandis qu'Archi lui tenait l'épaule. Il transplana en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour dire transplaner. Ils se retrouvèrent dans l'appartement des Potter à Poudlard ce qui eut pour effet de faire sursauter Estella et Andrew qui prenait calmement leur petit déjeuner.

Une fois qu'il sentit le sol se matérialisé sous ses pieds Harry tomba en sueur tentant avec difficulté de reprendre son souffle et ses esprits. Rapidement Archi et Andrew l'aidèrent à se redresser alors qu'Estella s'occupait des trois moldus complètement perdus et terrifiés.

-- Ne vous en faites pas vous êtes en sécurité ici, vous êtes dans une école qui s'appelle Poudlard, il n'y a pas d'endroit plus sur qu'ici. Je m'appelle Estella Potter se présenta-t-elle.

-- Potter comme James Potter s'étonna la moldue.

-- Vous connaissez mon fils s'étonna la Potter qui ne savait pas du tout qui étaient ces trois personnes et surtout elle ne savait pas que son fils les connaissait.

-- Quand Lily rentre à la maison ça n'arrête pas « et James Potter par ci » et « James Potter par là » ça ne s'arrête pas souffla désespérément la moldue.

-- Alors oui c'est bien mon fils il n'y a que lui pour exaspérer les gens à ce point rit doucement estella. Et je suppose que Lily est Liliane Evans non ?

-- Excusez-nous avec tous ce qui vient de passer on en oublie les bonnes manières on n'en a oublié à se présenter. Je suis Rose Evans et voici mon mari Eric et ma fille aînée Pétunia se présenta la moldu en guettant la réaction de la Potter.

D'ailleurs son mari sembla penser la même chose car il demanda

-- Vous faites pas l'hystérique vous ??

-- Euhh non…. pourquoi ? Le devrais-je ?? s'étonna Estella qui surveillait du coin de l'œil Harry qui semblait avoir du mal à se remettre.

-- Quand il a su comment on s'appelait le jeune homme là bas est devenu complètement hystérique expliqua Rose.

-- Ça ne m'étonne pas vraiment murmura Estella en imaginant très bien la réaction de son petit fils, puis elle reprit gentiment. Asseyez vous, mettez vous à l'aise et racontez moi ce qui s'est passé. Nous savons seulement que des mangemorts ont attaqué un petit village moldu ce matin très tôt.

S'asseyant dans le canapé et soufflant de répits pour la première fois depuis qu'ils avaient été réveillés en sursaut, ils expliquèrent doucement ce qu'il s'était passé, captant ainsi peu à peu l'attention des trois autres hommes.

Harry, lui, écoutait à peine ce qu'ils racontaient, il contemplait ses grands parents maternels dont il n'avait jamais entendu parler. Il retint son souffle en contemplant à nouveaux les yeux émeraude si semblables aux siens, ils savaient maintenant de qui il les tenait, sa grand-mère, d'ailleurs elle ressemblait énormément à Lily. A la pensée de sa mère il ferma les yeux, les mangemorts en avait après sa famille maintenant il en était plus que sur sinon Voldemort ne s'en serait jamais pris à un village si peu grand, et si jamais il arrivait à passer l'enchantement de Archi et à s'en prendre à Ely. Et Maya qui n'était pas là pour le conseiller, pour lui dire quoi faire.

-- Harry respire lui souffla Archi inquiet.

-- Qu'est ce qui lui arrive ?? demanda Estella inquiète.

-- Je sais pas c'est bien ça le problème, il développe des crises d'angoisses de plus en plus fréquente et de plus en plus virulente répondit l'elfe.

-- Vais …… bien réussit à articuler le survivant en tentant de respirer.

-- Non tu ne vas pas bien, tu vas aller te reposer dans notre chambre insista Andrew en le levant pour le transporter dans la chambre avec ou sans l'accord du concerné.

-- Il n'était pas comme ça avant son coma s'inquiéta Estella qui regardait la porte ou avait disparu son mari et son « petit fils ».

-- Il a toujours été très émotif, malgré toutes ses tentatives pour ne pas qu'on le remarque. Le problème c'est qu'il se concentre uniquement sur les sentiments néfastes. Mais là je me demande vraiment ce qui se passe s'inquiéta aussi l'elfe. Il arrive à passer de la colère, aux larmes, puis à la joie en moins de 5 minutes.

-- Pourquoi a-t-il réagit aussi violement en entendant notre nom demande Rose Evans complètement perdue.

-- C'est un monstre répliqua hargneusement Pétunia, et c'est à cause de ma monstrueuse sœur qu'on a plus de maison. On a tout perdu à cause d'elle et à cause de tous ces fous.

Estella qui avait appris à aimer Lily au travers des yeux amoureux de James et au travers Harry la gifla violement sous les yeux ahuris de tous.

-- Vous n'êtes pas mieux que tous ces monstres qui ont détruit notre maison cria pétunia hystérique en se tenant sa joue meurtrie. Vous aussi vous voulez nous tuez.

-- Sache jeune fille que si j'avais vraiment voulu te tuer, tu serais déjà morte depuis un bon petit moment expliqua Estella calme. Je ne sais pas ce que tu veux mettre sur le dos de ta sœur mais Lily est loin d'être un monstre.

-- Estella explique leur trancha Archi froidement en dévisageant Pétunia qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

-- Vrai….vraiment ?? s'étonna la Potter

-- Raconter leur ce que vous savez, aux vues de vos deux familles ils ont autant le droit de savoir que vous lâcha Archi.

La Potter réfléchissait à la solution la mieux quand un sort venant de derrière elle percuta les Evans effrayés. En se retournant elle vit son mari soucieux, baguette en main.

-- Archi a raison, vous êtes en droit de savoir la vérité sur Harry. Le sort que je viens de vous lancer est un sort de non divulgation car il ne faut en aucun cas que la moindre bribe de la conversation qu'on va avoir sorte d'ici expliqua calmement andrew.

-- Si c'est si confidentiel que ça pourquoi nous en parler alors s'étonna Mme Evans

-- Ça je l'ai dit, vous avez autant le droit de savoir le pourquoi du comment que nous.

-- Bon on vous écoute alors si c'est si important que ça !! Mais ça risque de nous mettre encore plus en danger s'inquiéta Eric Evans.

-- Sachez monsieur que pour les mangemorts vous êtes l'ennemi n°3 à éliminer ex aequo avec nous souffla Andrew. C'est pour ça que nous nous cachons. Et c'est pour ça que les mangemorts ont débarqué chez vous ce matin.

-- Pourquoi ?? Enfin je veux dire y'a plein de molu alors pourquoi nous ? demanda Rose terrifiée

-- Moldu rectifia automatiquement Estella.

-- L'ennemi n°2 à abattre pour le mage noir est Albus Dumbledore et le 1er est le jeune homme qui vous a sauvé.

-- D'accord tout ça est très intéressant mais en quoi ça nous concerne réellement ? insista Eric. Nous on l'a jamais vu et on ne lui a jamais rien fait à votre mage noir.

-- Oh si vous avez fait une chose, vous avez donné naissance à Liliane Evans expliqua Archi.

-- En quoi la naissance de notre fille concerne ce psychopathe ??

-- Le jeune homme qui vous a sauvé, qui tient tête au mage noir, s'appelle Harry James Potter, fils de James Potter et Lily Potter née Evans souffla Estella qui guettait la réaction du couple.

-- Oh oh oh héla Eric Evans en levant les mains pour l'arrêter dans son récit, je suis le seul à trouver qu'il y a un truc bizarre là ou quoi ?

-- C'est… c'est impossible il est presque plus vieux que ma fille balbutia Rose. Et elle est pas mariée à ce James Potter, ils ne se supportent pas.

-- Comme je le dis toujours le mot impossible et Harry Potter sont foncièrement incompatibles lança simplement Archi qui surveillait du coin de l'œil le repos du survivant qui paraissait assez agité.

-- Il viendrait du futur ?? Vous nous prenez vraiment pour des imbéciles ?? trancha froidement Rose.

-- Je sais que c'est compliqué à comprendre mais je peux vous assurez que ce garçon est bien celui qu'il prétend être à savoir le fils de nos enfants. Etant le chef des aurors, en fuite je l'accorde, je suis quand même de nature assez paranoïaque. Je n'ai aucun moyen de vous le prouver, mais j'ai fais de nombreux tests et tous sont allés dans le même sens, il partage le sang des Evans et des Potter que nous le voulions ou non. Et contrairement à ce que vous pensez, ça nous à encore plus surpris que vous expliqua Andrew. Nous, nous savions que la magie ne permettait pas de tel retour en arrière mais lui il l'a fait.

-- Je ne vois pas beaucoup de ressemblance avec ma fille s'entêta la moldue

-- Pourtant Lily lui a transmis ce que vous-même avez transmis à votre fille expliqua Archi d'un regard soutenu.

La moldue essaya de se remémorer le jeune homme puis comme un coup électrique qui lui aurait traversé le corps, un regard vert émeraude s'immisça dans ses pensées. Elle souffla de dépit en se disant que cela ne pouvait être que les yeux de sa famille. Et son air résigné montra ainsi aux Potter qu'ils l'avaient convaincue.

-- On lui a toujours dit que physiquement il ressemblait comme deux gouttes d'eau à son père mais qu'il possédait les yeux de sa mère intervint Archi.

-- Donc il vient du futur !! admit Rose. Mais pourquoi est-il venu ?

-- Il est venu vous sauvez, il est venu modifier le passé mentit un petit peu Archi qui était le seul à connaître l'entière vérité dans la pièce. Il est venu affronter Voldemort pour que ce qui s'est passé chez lui ne se passe pas ici.

-- Pourquoi ?? s'étonna Eric.

-- Harry est orphelin depuis qu'il a un an. Voldemort a débarqué chez lui lorsqu'il avait à peine un an, il a tué ses parents sous ses yeux de bambins expliqua Archi d'une voix neutre. Lily en excellente sorcière, est parvenu à lui jeter un antique sort de protection au moment de sa mort ce qui a permis à Harry de survivre.

-- Il a quand même pas atterrit dans un orphelinat ? demanda Rose au bord des larmes tout comme Estella dès lors qu'on évoquait la mort de son fils.

-- Oh non bien pire que tout ça, il est allé chez sa tante Pétunia expliqua Archi.

-- Ouff il a quand même eut une enfance normale alors souffla Rose de soulagement en se tournant vers sa fille étonnée d'un regard fière. Je savais que tout au fond de toi tu aimais quand même ta sœur, c'est merveilleux d'avoir élevé son fils.

-- Rose ne vous emballez pas intervint froidement Archi. Faire vivre un enfant 10ans dans un placard, le laisser comme pushing ball à son fils, ne rien lui donner à manger pendant plusieurs jours et autres joyeuseté de ce genre n'est pas ce que j'appellerais avoir une enfance normale.

-- Je ….je tenta de se justifier Pétunia paniquée face aux regards de déception de ses parents mais comment se justifier de ce que l'on a pas encore fait.

-- Cette histoire ne les concerne pas Archi interrompit durement Harry en se tenant difficilement au chambranle de la porte. Mon enfance et tout ce qui s'y rapporte est trop compliqué pour être abordé comme ça et surtout ici. Il n'ont pas besoin d'avoir à supporter mes propres fantômes je le fais très bien tout seul. Et monsieur et madame Evans ne pleurer pas la mort de Lily tout à changer ici. Ne blâmer pas Pétunia ce qui l'avait fait devenir comme ça à mon époque n'a pas eut lieu.

-- C'était quoi ?? demanda Pétunia quand même bouleversée de savoir comment elle aurait pu finir.

-- La mort cette nuit de vos parents. Vous avez haïs à partir de ce moment là la magie et par conséquent votre sœur expliqua Harry qui se laissait peu à peu glisser contre le mur tellement il se sentait faible. Sachez juste une chose Pétunia, Lily vous aime, vous êtes sa sœur que vous le vouliez ou non. Profitez de votre famille à 100% tant que vous l'avez encore auprès de vous finit Harry en fermant douloureusement les yeux.

-- Elle va bientôt revenir ne t'inquiète pas, c'est toi-même qui nous l'a dit réconforta Estella. On te fait confiance.

-- Elle me manque tellement…

-- Et je suis sur que Ely et toi lui manquer encore plus. Elle, elle est seule, peu importe où elle est. Elle va se battre et reviendra bientôt.

-- Merci Stella

-- C'est bien le rôle des grandes mères de faire ça sourit la Potter qui savait que Harry n'avait jamais eut personne à part Maya pour se faire réconforter.

-- Vous leur avez parlez d'ely ? demanda le survivant.

-- Non

-- Archi va la chercher s'il te plaît !!!

-- No soucis petit frère sourit l'elfe en disparaissant dans la cheminée.

-- Euhh…. Lui aussi c'est le fils de Lily ?? interrogea Eric

-- Non ne vous en faites pas, je suis enfant unique. Je considère Archi comme mon frère. Je lui ait un peu transformé le visage pour qu'il me ressemble. Personne ne sais qui je suis dans le château et il ne faut surtout pas que quelqu'un l'apprenne en particulier James ou Lily.

Les trois Evans acquiescèrent et profitèrent d'un moment de silence pour dévisager le jeune homme complètement épuisé, appuyé sur le mur. Soudain le feu de la cheminée redevint vert et une mini tornade en sortit pour aller se jeter sur Harry qui souriait.

-- Apa s'écria joyeusement ely

-- Salut ma puce

-- Tu yavais encoye dispayu gronda la petite.

-- Mais non je n'avais pas disparu, j'étais ici mentit un petit peu Harry.

-- Non yé pas vé !!! Tu yé patit tè vite avec achi gronda Elysia en pleurant sur le torse de son papa.

-- Ma puce je suis allé aider des gens qui avaient besoin de moi s'excusa le survivant en la berçant.

-- C'est Ely qui nous a dit que vous aviez disparu !! Dumbledore est parti directement expliqua Hermione qui arrivait

Harry secoua la tête, Ely avait des pouvoirs très développés pour son age. Elle semblait savoir exactement quand un problème survenait comme chez titi.

-- C'est qui eux apa ? demanda finalement la petite fille en pointant les Evans qui étaient bouche bée.

Face à cette question tous restèrent silencieux et ce fut Pétunia à la grande surprise de tous qui répondit.

-- Des méchants monsieurs ont détruits notre maison !!! Et ton papa est venu nous aider.

-- Mon apa c'est le plus foye apa du monde déclara fièrement Ely en arrachant un sourire à tous.

-- Ma ptite puce intervint Andrew en la prenant dans ses bras. Ils sont comme nous pour ton apa ce sont son papy et sa mamie.

-- Comme papy Siyius et Abus ?? demanda la petite étonnée.

-- Non Sirius et Albus sont des papys de cœur, et nous on est les papys et les mamies par le sang. Je suis le papa du papa à ton papa.

-- Ça fait beaucoup de apa souffla la petite perdue.

-- Viens là ma puce déclara Harry en lui tendant la main pour qu'elle vienne s'asseoir sur ses jambes allongées. Ton apa c'est moi et ama c'est maya !! Tu suis jusque là ??

-- Vi apa répondit la fille concentrée.

Cependant Harry se doutait bien qu'elle allait bientôt décrocher et plus rien comprendre contrairement à ce qu'elle disait. Aussi précoce qu'elle soit elle n'en demeurait pas moins qu'une fillette de deux ans. Il la fit tourner sur ses genoux de telle sorte qu'elle avait son dos sur le torse de son père.

-- Regarde toi tu es là expliqua Harry en faisant apparaître une mini illusion d'elle, au dessus ton ama et ton apa continua-t-il en rajoutant une illusion de Maya et de lui qui se lançait des bisous.

-- Oh c'est ama s'émerveilla la fillette en voyant la petite Maya lui faire un bizou.

-- Oui c'est ama !! Et là au dessus de moi il y a mon apa et ma ama renchérit le survivant en mettant les illusions de James et Lily d'après les souvenirs qu'il avait d'eux à l'age adulte. Donc ce sont ton grand apa et ta grand ama. Ensuite il y a Estella et Andrew ici au dessus de James expliqua doucement Harry en rajoutant les dites illusions.

-- Tu comprends jusque là ?

-- Oui apa !!

-- Bien donc après il y a monsieur et madame Evans le apa et la ama de Lily qui est là finit Harry en rajoutant une mini rose et un mini Eric.

-- Y'ai plein de grand apa et de grand ama aloye s'émerveilla la fillette qui en fin de compte n'avait pas tout compris.

-- Oui ma puce tu as plein de grand apa et de grand ama rigola doucement Harry qui sentait peu à peu le sommeil le gagner.

-- Apa !! apa s'écria Ely faisant ainsi sursauter le survivant qui ouvrit péniblement les yeux. Et les payents de ama ils sont où ??

Harry se tendit imperceptiblement, mais malgré tout ce qu'il reprochait à Asclia et Fixilien ils n'en demeuraient pas moins les parents de Maya.

-- Ils sont là ma puce montra le survivant en faisant apparaître la reine et le chef de tribu, l'air froid, toisant les alentours avec dédain.

-- Je vais les voyes bientôt ??

-- Je ne pense pas que les rencontreras ma puce !! Ils ont fait quelque chose de très méchant à ta ama !! Alors elle leur fait la tête expliqua Harry en minimisant les faits. En plus ils sont très occupés alors ils ne pourront pas nous recevoir.

-- Sont méchant ?? s'entêta la fillette.

-- Non ils sont juste un peu spéciaux, ils n'ont jamais vraiment élevé ta maman. En plus ils ont des coutumes que je n'aime pas et je ne veux pas qu'ils veuillent les appliquer à toi ma puce ! répondit Harry avec patience.

-- Pouquoi qui zont pas zelevé ama ???

-- Parce que c'est comme ça !!

-- Ely vient ma puce on va laissez papa se reposer intervint Archi qui voyait Harry blanchir de plus en plus.

-- Tu sais faire des gâteaux ?? demanda Rose qui voyait bien que la situation demandait l'éloignement de la fillette.

-- Non avoua penaude la petite Potter

-- Tu veux qu'on aille en faire un avec Estella et Pétunia et la jeune fille là déclara Rose en désignant la Potter, sa fille et Mione.

-- Moi je suis partante fit joyeusement Estella qui surveillait du coin de l'œil l'état déplorable du survivant.

-- Moi aussi ça fait des années que je n'en ai pas fait sourit Mione en se dirigeant vers une cuisine annexe de l'appartement.

Rapidement toutes les femmes présentes furent dans la cuisine. Archi ordonna à Eric et Andrew de porter Harry vers le lit de la chambre. L'elfe ne comprenait pas Harry semblait peu à peu se vider devenant de plus en plus faible.

-- Harry réveille toi souffla Archi en le secouant légèrement.

-- Sommeil marmonna Harry

-- Pourquoi tu te vides de ta magie et de ton énergie ??

-- J'sais pas !!

-- Tu as utilisé quoi comme sort ??

-- J'sais plus

-- Mais merde Harry tes réserves magiques étaient pleine ce matin et 4heures plus tard tu te vides comme un baloune qu'on perce !!! Qu'est ce qui se passe ?? Si ça continue tu vas nous retomber dans le coma !!!

Harry ne pouvant plus lutter ferma les yeux se laissant porter par l'état de légèreté qui le recouvrait.

A suivreuuuuuuuhhh…..


	78. Se reconstruire

Coucou à tous !!!

Bon janvier c'est comme Décembre non ?? Désolée du retard mais en décembre j'ai finis mes études (enfin fini l'école youpi) et j'ai commencé mon taff.

Et je ne vais pas mentir j'ai mis l'histoire principale des TI entre parenthèse. Je me suis sentis inspirée sur des « petites » vignettes qui font intervenir des perso qui apparaitront plus tard.

Je vous souhaite à tous une excellente année avec tous les vœux habituels.

Je recherche aussi une personne susceptible de corriger mes chapters qui sont infestés de fautes je le sais snif snif. Alors laisser moi un mot. Mais il me faut quelqu'un qui n'a pas peur du travail à accomplir lool va y avoir du boulot.

Je ne vous ennuie plus !! Bonne lecture et à bientôt j'espère !!! quand j'aurais retrouvé l'inspiration pour l'histoire principale.

Bizou

Mili

78 : Se reconstruire

Quand il se décida enfin à rouvrir les yeux il ne su pas combien de temps c'était passé. Il avait enfin trouvé ce qui le vidait ainsi, il avait sentit la demande d'énergie que maya avait demandé où qu'elle soit. Elle avait besoin de ressource pour préparer son retour mais il ne savait pas quand celui ci viendrait. Il sentit un douloureux pincement au cœur en pensant à elle et eut soudain envie de pleurer tellement elle lui manquait. Il sécha d'un revers de la main une larme qui roulait sur sa joue et qu'il n'avait pas sentit venir.

Il tourna dans le lit cherchant encore un peu à profiter de la chaleur du lit, il savait qu'il était dans la chambre de ses grands parents mais là il s'en moquait, il voulait juste chercher un peu de chaleur pour le réconforter. Il se sentait si seul, et si... si ...., enfin il se sentait bizarre.

-- C'est à cause de toi espèce de vieux croûton grogna le survivant. Avec ton idée débile de malédiction je ne contrôle plus rien!!! Et tu dois bien te fendre la poire à me voir dans cet état.

Le survivant grogna encore plus fort quand l'image de l'ancien arborant un sourire moqueur apparut dans son esprit. Et cela ne fit qu'augmenter sa colère. Sachant que plus il resterait à se tourmenter plus le problème s'amplifierait, il décida de se lever pour rejoindre la pièce d'à coté où il pouvait distinguer aux énergies qu'il y avait les même personne que tout à l'heure. Il se mit sur ses deux jambes et fut rassuré en se sentant en forme et pas prêt à s'écrouler dès que sa fille lui sauterait dessus, il attrapa rapidement sa robe de sorcier et sortit pour rejoindre les autres.

-- Apa s'écria joyeusement la fillette en se jetant dans ses bras.

Harry le sourire aux lèvres l'attrapa littéralement au vol et la fit tourner autour de lui ce qui fit rire la fillette aux éclats.

-- Tu ya fini dodo?

-- Oui ma puce, et toi je suppose que tu as goûté le fameux gâteau au chocolat que tu nous as préparé rit le survivant en voyant la bouche de Ely pleine de chocolat.

-- Na ye voulais que tu goute le pemier

-- Elle a juste décidé qu'il fallait qu'elle lèche le plat expliqua Hermione.

-- Pourquoi est-ce qu'elle est toujours en pyjama?? s'étonna Harry en voyant l'état de sa fille.

-- ye voulais pas pati sans toi gronda la filette.

-- Bon alors jeune fille de bonne famille, on va rentrer à l'appartement et après une bonne douche on t'habillera un peu plus convenablement.

-- Mais gâteau supplia Elysia en faisant les yeux mouillés.

-- Pour le petit déjeuner d'accord, sauf si tu préfères un gâteau au chocolat à moi auquel cas je te laisse ici lâcha Harry en se dirigeant vers la cheminée en posant sa fille à terre.

La petite n'hésita même pas deux minutes avant de se précipiter dans les jambes de son papa. Pour la première fois depuis longtemps elle allait l'avoir enfin rien que pour elle. Non pas qu'elle n'aimait pas tout le monde mais son papa avait semblé si distant qu'elle commençait même à se demander s'il l'aimait encore.

-- Harry intervint Albus qui était arrivé pendant sa sieste. Il faut que nous parlions tout de suite.

-- Non Albus trancha Harry avec sa puce dans les bras.

-- Harry, tu vas avoir de sérieux problèmes insista le directeur.

-- Non Albus le sérieux problème c'est que je me suis conduis comme un parfait abruti répliqua froidement Harry énervé sans aucune raison. Albus contrairement à ce qu'on veut faire croire à tout le monde je ne suis plus un gamin, j'ai une petite fille de deux ans que je n'arrive pas à voir plus de 1heure par jour tellement je suis occupé. J'ai jamais connu mes parents je ne veux pas que ma fille connaisse ça, c'est clair??

-- Oui je comprends mais tu pourras faire ça plus tard là il y a un sérieux souci tenta le directeur.

-- Albus peut importe ces fameux soucis, aujourd'hui je m'occupe de ma fille qui a pris la peine de me faire un gâteau au chocolat. Je risque ma vie pour vous, j'ai perdu mon meilleur ami, j'ai ma fiancée qui a disparu nul ne sait ou, alors ne me demander plus de laisser de coté ceux que j'aime. A plus tard tout le monde, aujourd'hui je redeviens seulement Harry Potter, alors si vous chercher le survivant il n'est pas là finit froidement le survivant avant de disparaître dans un tourbillon de flamme verte.

-- Il est tant que ça dans la panade s'inquiéta Andrew une fois le survivant disparu dans les flammes avec sa fille.

-- Ah un point que tu n'imagines même pas souffla Albus.

-- Je peux peut-être intervenir en sa faveur tenta Andrew. Je suis encore aux dernières nouvelles le chef des aurors, j'ai quand même encore pas mal de pouvoir dans le ministère.

-- Le ministre joue à un jeu que je ne comprends pas!! Il sait qu'Harry a tué deux mangemorts qui avaient tués auparavant des moldus, mais il veut quand même faire inculper Harry pour meurtre. Et je lui fais confiance pour manipuler la presse comme il l'entend pour faire répandre des fausses rumeurs sur harry. Moi je n'en ai que faire mais Harry je ne sais pas comment il réagira.

-- Pour meurtre?? s'étonnèrent les deux Potter ainsi que Mione et Draco.

-- Il a tué deux mangemorts commença Archi avant de se faire interrompre par Albus.

-- Et pas des moindres même si c'était des novices il y a votre père Draco ainsi que Rodolphus Lestrange. La presse va s'enflammer quand ils vont apprendre que deux descendants d'aussi prestigieuse famille se sont fait tuer.

-- Mais ils ont voulu nous tuer s'horrifia Rose Evans.

-- Peut-être mais ça la presse y verra moins d'attraction que la mort de ces deux garçons. Il faut absolument que je parle à Harry, il risque vraiment de gros soucis s'il ne se présente pas au ministère car ça prouvera qu'il a bien "assassiné" les deux mangemorts réfléchit Albus en se levant.

-- Je suis désolé mais je ne vous laisserais pas faire Albus intervint Archi ce qui provoqua l'étonnement de tous. Harry a besoin de se retrouver seul avec sa fille, il est à bout de nerfs.

-- Je sais mais....

-- Non vous ne savez pas, vous ne connaissez pas Harry trancha Archi. Vous ne savez rien de lui, de ses réactions, de sa façon de penser. Pour le moment c'est pas un caprice qu'il fait, c'est un besoin. Ce matin pour la première fois de sa vie, il a tué quelqu'un, et malgré tout les airs qu'il veut se donner ça l'a affecté plus que tout ce que vous ne pouvez imaginer. Il a besoin de se sentir encore humain après ça.

-- Et puis Elysia avait l'air tellement contente aussi renchérit Hermione. Son père lui manque beaucoup, je ne sais pas comment ils étaient proche avant quand il y avait encore Mayaween, mais là elle se sent seule même si elle est toujours avec l'un de nous. Ils ont besoin de se retrouver en famille.

-- Quelque chose de grave doit se préparer aussi admit Archi. Il veut profiter du calme avant la tempête. Il est mort de peur que quelque chose puisse arriver à Ely, encore plus maintenant qu'il sait qu'il va avoir tout le monde à dos, je sais qu'il n'hésitera même pas deux secondes à l'envoyer chez moi ou chez des amis s'il soupçonne le moindre problème. Alors accordons-lui la misérable journée de repos qu'il nous a demandé.

-- Pour ce qui est des problèmes, je pense que nous pourrions nous même trouver une solution intervint Draco. Je sais que je suis le plus mal placé pour dire ça, mais avec tout ce qu'il a fait pour nous on va bien trouver une solution.

-- Il a raison il est temps aussi pour nous de réagir. Rester à me cacher pendant que des gens se battent en mettant leur vie en danger commence à me peser approuva Andrew vite soutenue par sa femme.

De son coté Harry savait bien ce qui l'attendait, il savait aussi pourquoi Albus l'attendait, mais pour une fois il voulait être égoïste. Il voulait faire passer sa famille avant les sorciers. N'en avait-il pas le droit? Il s'était juré d'être le meilleur père possible pour Elysia et qu'était-il devenu? Un obsédé du travail, négligeant sa fille qui venait de perdre sa mère.

-- Quel père modèle tu es devenu ironisa intérieurement Harry.

-- Apa, apa cria elysia en le faisant revenir à la réalité.

-- Oui

-- Tu yamis ma yobe à yenveye pouffa la fillette

-- Et toi tu as pas honte de te moquer de ton pauvre petit papa hein grogna le survivant avant de renverser sa fille et de lui faire des chatouilles.

Il n'en fallu pas plus à la jeune Potter pour se mettre à éclater de rire en même temps que Harry qui continuait de torturer la fillette.

-- Toooooop apa hurla Elysia qui n'en pouvait plus tellement elle riait.

-- Il ne faut pas énerver le meilleur papa du monde ma chérie sinon il se venge rit le survivant en se souvenant de ce que sa fille avait dit le matin même.

-- Mais tu ya quand même mis ma yobe a yenveye.

Le survivant leva les yeux au ciel en se disant que définitivement sa fille était belle et bien un savant mélange de maya et de lui. Il remit la robe à l'endroit et fit un petit sourire ironique à la fillette qui lui tirait la langue en riant en se dirigeant en courant dans la salle de bain.

Au moment où elle revint dans la pièce Harry se rendit compte à quel point il l'avait négligé ses derniers temps. Il prit doucement la brosse à cheveux qu'elle lui tendait et se mit à lui brosser comme il pouvait ses cheveux tout en bataille.

-- Apa demanda-t-elle au bout d'un moment

-- Oui

-- Pouquoi ama est pas yencoye là ??

-- Je ne sais pas ma puce, je ne sais réellement pas souffla le survivant qui sentait la peine de sa fille. J'espérais qu'elle rentrerait bientôt mais je ne sais pas.

-- Y'es peuye renifla la fillette en se tournant et en se blottissant dans les bras de son père.

-- Ma chérie pourquoi tu as peur ? Tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire elle est forte elle va revenir en pleine forme et te faire plein de bisous et de câlins rassura Harry qui avait plus l'impression de se rassurer lui-même que sa fille.

-- Elle a bobo pleura Elysia.

-- Comment ça elle a bobo s'étonna Harry en se décollant de sa fille et en la regardant dans les yeux. Ely pourquoi tu dis que ama a bobo ??

-- Ye sais po, dans mes yeves, elle a bobo, beaucoup bobo, et elle yayete pas de pleuyer pleura la fillette.

-- Pourquoi tu ne me l'as pas dit avant que tu faisais ce genre de rêves ? souffla le survivant.

-- Daco et mione et tout les auyes disais que tu yavais po le temps, que ye devais pas t'embêter dans ton yavail avoua la fillette qui continuait de pleurer abondamment sur la chemise du survivant.

Harry reçut cette phrase en plein cœur. Il avait tellement été obnubilé par cette foutue guerre qu'il en avait négligé le plus important. Il ne s'était rendu compte de rien pendant plus de 15 jours.

-- Je suis désolé mon ptit cœur, mais tu sais quoi la prochaine fois que tu fais ces cauchemars vient me voir peu importe ce que diront les autres. Tu es beaucoup plus important que n'importe quel travail, et tu le seras toujours.

-- Ye t'aime apa

-- Moi aussi mon cœur, bien que j'ai été un très mauvais papa ces derniers temps.

-- Po vai tu es le meyeuye apa au monde grogna la fillette.

Harry la prit dans ses bras et la serra fortement contre lui. Il maudissait à l'instant même Long Hinn qui lui avait affirmé que Maya se débrouillerait seule. Et là il était bloqué dans ce fichu monde et il ne pouvait pas aller l'aider. Etais-ce parce qu'elle était tellement mal au point qu'elle avait du lui faire appel à sa propre énergie.

-- Ma puce est-ce que tu voies qui fait du mal à maman ??

-- Ye connait po, mais elles sont michantes affirma la fillette

-- Comment ça elles ??? Ce sont que des femmes ?? s'étonna Harry qui commençait à avoir de plus en plus un mauvais pressentiment.

-- Vui, y'ai po vu de monsieur, elles zont des choses comme moi et ama, expliqua la fillette en montrant une de ses mèches rouges.

-- Je sais où est ama maintenant expliqua tristement Harry qui se maudissait de ne pas avoir percuté avant que Maya aurait pu retourner chez elle.

En plus elle lui avait dit que son sang l'appelait à passer un test. Le cercle ou un truc du genre.

L'appel a-t-il été si fort qu'elle n'a pas pu lutter plus longtemps ?? se demanda Harry.

-- Apa elle va quand même yeveniye ?? sanglota tristement elysia.

-- Oh oui elle reviendra, j'irais la chercher moi-même s'il le faut mais elle reviendra.

-- Vui moi zossi z'iyait la chaicher approuva la fillette avec détermination.

Les minutes qui suivirent passèrent en silence, Harry peignait sa fille tout en se concentrant sur maya. Il devait trouver un moyen pour l'aider.

_Elle a besoin de savoir repousser ses limites sans forcément avoir besoin d'un prince charmant à chaque fois. Elle a besoin de faire ses preuves, pour les autres mais surtout pour elle_ lui avait dit Long Hinn

Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir directement dans ce combat, ce n'était pas le sien. Tout comme maya ne s'interposerait pas dans son combat avec Voldemort il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir contre les Amazones. Elle devait se surpasser, et repousser ses limites pour revenir seule.

-- Pfuuu plus le temps passe et moins je sais comment réagir à tout ce qui arrive soupira intérieurement Harry. En plus le ministre et tous ces cons du ministère ne vont pas tarder à venir me faire chier.

-- Ma chérie, tu te souviens de titi ?? demanda-t-il à sa fille en finalisant sa petite queue de cheval.

-- Vui avec mumu et Lauya?? On va les voye ??? répondit-elle heureuse.

-- Il se peut que tu ailles les voir toute seule si jamais il se passe trop de chose ici, je n'ai pas envie qu'il t'arrive le moindre problème.

-- Ye veux pas patiye toute seule bouda Elysia.

-- Mais tu seras pas toute seule, il y aura titi et mumu là bas, et tu les connais bien, et eux te connaissent bien aussi se justifia le survivant.

-- Tu m'aimes pu

-- Je t'interdis de penser ça Ely, c'est justement parce que je t'aime plus que tout que j'essaye de te mettre en sécurité, et j'ai peur qu'ici tu ne le sois pas. Je n'ai pas envie que des méchants messieurs ou des méchantes dames te fasses bobo.

-- ….

-- Me fais pas la tête ma puce, en plus tu resterais chez eux que quelques jours voire une journée sûrement expliqua Harry en pensant au changement temporel.

-- Ye veux pas patiye bouda-t-elle.

-- Non tu ne partiras que s'il y a le moindre problème pour toi. Tu vas rester avec moi parce que moi non plus je n'ai pas envie que tu partes, mais si jamais il arrive le moindre souci tu partiras. -- Et je te promets que je viendrais te chercher moi-même pour te faire plein de câlins.

-- Promis soupçonna la fillette.

-- Promis approuva Harry en levant son petit doigts.

La Potter fit de même et ils entrecroisèrent leurs petits doigts, le père et la fille scellèrent ainsi cette promesse. Harry fit un sourire et embrassa sa fille sur la tête, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.

-- Et si on allait manger ce bon petit gâteau au chocolat ??

-- Vui vui approuva la fillette aussi gourmande que son père.

Le survivant opta plutôt pour le transplanage direct pour se retrouver dans les appartements des Potter. Il se sentait en pleine forme, ça faisait longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eut ce sentiment de paix. Il se sentait enfin en communion avec son esprit, son cœur et son corps. Il sentait encore la malédiction présente en son être mais moins forte. Étais-ce là la clé pour la faire disparaître ??

-- C'est renous / C'est yenous lançèrent simultanément Elysia et Harry.

-- C'est pas trop tôt, nous aussi on voulait le goûter ce bon petit gâteau au chocolat rouspéta Andrew qui en salivait presque d'avance.

Rose alla le chercher dans la cuisine, et à peine l'eut-elle posé sur la table que les trois Potter, Harry, Andrew et Elysia, se rapprochèrent de la table. Ils regardèrent Rose avec des étoiles dans les yeux, et celle-ci leva les yeux au ciel en commençant à le découper.

-- On voit bien qu'ils sont de la même famille ces trois là soupira albus.

Faisant fit des remarques Andrew allait attaquer son gâteau quand Elysia l'empêcha avec des yeux mécontents.

-- C'est apa qui goute le pemier gronda-t-elle.

-- Mais euhhh c'est pas juste, y'a du favoritisme bouda l'auror.

-- Goûte apa ordonna la fillette en mettant d'autorité une cuillère dans la bouche de son père ce qui fit exploser de rire les autres.

-- Quelle autorité pouffa Hermione.

-- Aloye apa demanda la petite attendant avec impatience la réponse de son père.

-- Il est délicieux ma puce, tu as parfaitement bien réussi ce gâteau approuva-t-il en mettant une autre cuillère dans la bouche.

La petite fille bomba le torse fièrement et qui fit sourire Harry qui savait bien que la petite n'avait sûrement du que lécher le plat. S'en suivit une dégustation du gâteau où tous félicitèrent la fillette qui souriait de toutes ses dents.

Harry fut surpris que personne ne reparle de ce qui s'était passé le matin même, il s'était attendu à ce qu'Albus tente de le raisonner sur le fait que le ministre allait sûrement débarquer, mais rien, pas une remarque, pas un regard suppliant. Quand le directeur s'excusa pour aller un peu s'occuper des affaires de l'école Elysia proposa plusieurs jeux qui furent accepté par tous. Les Evans apprenaient à mieux connaître celui qui serait leur petit fils et neveu, et les autres étaient habitués aux jeux plus que surprenant que pouvait mettre en place Elysia.

Le reste de la journée passa rapidement ponctué de bonne humeur et d'éclat de rire, ce qui n'était pas arrivé pour beaucoup depuis de nombreuses années. Et Harry se sentait serein, il avait l'impression de renaître, d'être enfin sortit de ce cercle vicieux dans lequel Voldemort l'avait entraîné malgré lui. Il était sur que si Maya avait été avec eux pendant cette journée merveilleuse, il aurait eut la plénitude et la force nécessaire pour se sentir entier et non plus bridé par cette malédiction de malheur.

-- Apa tu me yacontes la belle au bois domant ?? demanda Elysia avec une voix fatiguée d'avoir tant couru de partout en venant se pelotonner dans ses bras.

Souriant le survivant se leva et tout en marchant de long en large pour la bercer lui raconta cette histoire de conte de fée qu'elle affectionnait tant. Les autres, avec les maraudeurs qui étaient arrivés entre temps, regardait le père et la fille tout en se rendant compte combien le survivant avait changé.

Draco était l'un des plus surpris par le nouveau survivant qu'il avait sous les yeux. Il savait que maintenant de nombreuses années le séparaient de lui, mais il paraissait tellement mur, et tellement sérieux. Et il était un père affectueux qui savait qu'il risquait gros mais qui prenait une journée pour s'occuper de sa fillette.

-- ……… et le chevalier alla affronter un dragon….

-- Apa tu as déjà affonté un dagon demanda la fille d'une voix endormie.

Tous ceux qui avait été présent pour la quatrième année du survivant se regardèrent en se demandant ce qu'il allait bien pouvoir répondre, et surtout s'il allait répondre. Après tout cette année de sa vie était l'une des plus noires et des plus dures pour le survivant.

-- Oui il y a longtemps avoua Harry.

-- Vai de vai ? s'excita la fillette qui apparemment n'avait plus du tout sommeil.

-- Oui vrai de vrai

-- Et il lançait du vai feu

-- Oui du vrai feu qui fait mal répondit calmement le survivant.

-- Ouaaaa apa t'es vaiment le plus foye apa du monde s'extasia la fillette.

-- Tu sais quand tu seras plus grande on ira voir les dragons en Roumanie avec Maya d'accord ??

-- Ouaaaaahhh

-- Mais en attendant tu vas aller faire dodo, sinon Maya va me gronder parce que tu auras pris mes mauvaises habitudes sourit Harry.

-- Ama dit que tu es une fé…. Une féniansse rit Elysia ne se souvenant plus trop du dernier mot.

-- Tu n'as pas honte de te moquer de ton pauvre petit apa.

La petite ne fit que rire devant les yeux de chien battu que lui fit Harry, mais se blottit finalement un peu plus sur son torse lui montrant qu'ainsi elle voulait que ce soit lui qui aille la border dans son lit.

-- Aller ma puce on dit au revoir à tout le monde et on va faire dodo souffla doucement le survivant en lui faisant un baiser sur le dessus de la tête.

La petite acquiesça et descendit des bras de son père pour saluer et faire un bisou à tout le monde, même aux Evans qui furent surpris, car elle ne les connaissait que depuis le matin même. Puis une fois le tour fait elle revint se caler dans les bras de son père qui n'attendait que ça.

-- Apa ze peu domiye avec toi te plais, veut pas faye cauchemaye?

-- Oui tu dormiras avec moi, et si tu fais le moindre cauchemar tu me réveilles. Demain tu resteras avec Hermione, Draco et Archi d'accord?? Moi il faut que je retourne en cours et que je m'occupe de deux trois choses importantes?

-- Vui apa soupira la fillette triste de ne plus avoir son apa rien que pour elle.

-- A demain tout le monde sourit-t-il avant de transplaner.

En arrivant dans son appartement qu'il trouvait désespérément vide depuis le départ de Maya et cela même s'il y avait Archi, Mione et Draco qui y vivait aussi. Mais beaucoup de chose était sans vie maintenant pour lui.

-- Putain Harry reprend toi se secoua-t-il, si tu commences comme ça tu vas ressombrer.

Se secouant mentalement il parvint finalement à retrouver des idées claires, et alla déposer sa fille sur son lit. Il rit légèrement en se rendant compte que Morphée l'avait déjà emporté dans ses songes. Il la changea et la glissa sous les draps pendant que lui allait prendre une douche bien méritée.

Une fois propre il ne se dirigea pas vers son lit mais vers le coffre qui se trouvait dans le placard. Il fit attention de ne pas faire de bruit et en sortit un livre épais de manière si révérencieuse qu'on aurait pu croire qu'il s'agissait de la 8ème merveille du monde. A peine eut-il ouvert qu'un sourire nostalgique apparu sur ses lèvres.

C'était l'album photo qu'avait tenu à mettre à jour Maya, il y avait toutes les photos qu'ils avaient prises depuis le mariage d'Imelda et van. Il eut l'impression d'avoir pris un coup de vieux en se voyant si jeune alors que le reflet que lui renvoyait le miroir le faisait paraître si vieux. Il n'était plus un enfant de 17ans se baladant d'un monde à un autre pour apprendre, il était un adulte affirmé, qui se battait pour la liberté des peuples.

Les photos défilèrent ainsi sous ses yeux pendant un bon moment, lui arrachant parfois des sourires, parfois des larmes. Dès demain tous changerait, il savait qu'il allait devoir faire face, il allait devoir faire ressortir le ministre internationale qu'il était lors du dernier monde. Demain il tirerait définitivement un trait sur son passé, demain il serait définitivement Harry Potter, et demain il assumerait pleinement ses actes.

Il regarda ses mains et retint un frisson en se rendant compte que cette fois-ci ce n'était pas une simulation. Il avait bel et bien enlevé la vie à une personne. Et si Archi ne l'avait pas retenu il aurait fait un véritable massacre. Ses mains paraissaient si blanches, si pures alors qu'elles étaient en fait souillées, rempli de sang, meurtrières. Harry se mit à trembler en réalisant pleinement ce qu'il avait fait. Désirant ne pas retomber dans ce cercle vicieux qui le mènerait au fond du gouffre, il décida qu'il valait mieux pour lui qu'il essaye de se changer les idées.

Il vérifia une dernière fois que sa fillette dormait tranquillement avant de sortir doucement de la pièce. Il se dirigea vers la salle d'arts martiaux espérant pouvoir se défouler un moment. Néanmoins il ne semblait pas être le seul à avoir eut cette idée étant donné que Mitamotashi-san s'y trouvait déjà.

Il s'approcha doucement du vieil homme et quand il se retrouva à moins de 10 mètres de lui ce dernier tourna rapidement sur lui-même pour faire face à l'étranger qui venait le déranger pendant ses exercices. Il sourit en voyant le jeune homme armé de son sabre.

-- Vous voulez votre revanche ??

-- Non ce n'était pas mon intention rit doucement le survivant, j'avais besoin de décompresser et c'est le seul moyen que je connais.

-- Taper dans des cibles mouvantes ou te battre avec un vieillard ??

-- Je dirais plutôt les cibles mouvantes, le vieillard je ne le fais que lorsque je suis très énervé et que j'en ai un à porter de main. C'est plutôt rare.

Le vieux japonais se mit à rire de bon cœur devant le sourire du survivant qui appréciait beaucoup ses divers échanges avec l'homme.

-- Pose ton arme, connais-tu ce que nous orientaux appelons la boxe contre l'ombre ? Ou boxe de l'éternelle jeunesse suivant les écoles ?

-- Non répondit Harry

-- Essaie de refaire les mouvements que je fais, vide ton esprit de tous tes soucis de toutes tes interrogations, entre en harmonie avec ton environnement et ton toi intérieur expliqua doucement le directeur japonais en faisant des gestes fluides avec ses bras et ses jambes.

-- A quoi cela sert-il ? s'étonna le survivant en tentant temps bien que mal à suivre les gestes et le tempo lent.

-- La boxe contre l'ombre s'appelle aussi le tai-chi-chuan. C'est un art martial à lui tout seul même qui se développe de façon interne.

-- Vous plaisantez lâcha Harry en relâchant ses muscles et en arrêtant ses mouvements pour regarder le directeur japonais qui paraissait on ne peut plus sérieux.

-- Je ne suis pas de nature à plaisanter sur les arts martiaux, maintenant reprends les mouvements et essaye de mettre un peu plus de souplesse dans tes poignets.

-- Oui mitamotashi senseï

Le vieil homme sourit imperceptiblement en entendant cette marque de respect et reprit ses explications.

-- Le taï-chi-chuan insiste sur le développement d'une force souple et dynamique appelée jing qui est le contraire de la force physique à l'état pure. Ce que toi jeune homme tu n'as fait que développer jusqu'à présent à priori.

Harry ne répondit pas il se concentrait sur ce qu'il faisait tout en écoutant le récit du directeur japonais.

-- L'uns des règles primordiales du tai-chi-chuan est le relâchement de l'être qui permet la fluidité des mouvements et leurs coordinations.

-- Comment ça ??

-- Un mouvement du poing prend naissance à la taille, se prolonge par l'épaule, puis par le bras. Les muscles sont utilisés d'une façon coordonnée et la force pénétrante provient d'une contraction rapide lors de l'impact.

-- Oh d'accord s'étonna Harry qui ne pu s'empêcher de fermer son point et de taper dans le vide pour voir si cela était vrai.

-- Ne met pas la charrue avant les bœufs dirait Albus, il faut laisser au temps le temps de faire son ouvrage. Une fois la relaxation song installée, on développe le peng jing ou force interne qui consiste à relier chaque partie du corps en restant relaxé : une partie bouge, tout le corps bouge; une partie s'arrête, tout le corps s'arrête.

-- Je connais ça ne pu s'empêcher de lâcher Harry en se souvenant des exercices que lui avait fait faire maître Kiraï et Long Hinn sur sa magie.

-- Le peng jing est la force caractéristique du tai-chi ; on peut lui trouver une analogie avec une boule élastique : frappez la boule et votre coup sera retourné dévier vers vous. Plus simplement, le tai chi contrôle les mouvements en exerçant des forces tangentielles ou de rotation. Lors de coups frappés, l'énergie est tout d'abord concentrée dans le dantian, qui est un des points d'énergie plus connus sous le nom de « chakras » situé deux pouces en dessous du nombril équivalent au second chakra et un en profondeur, puis est libérée, accompagnée d'une onde de choc propagée par l'ondulation des articulations du pratiquant, tel un fouet. On appelle cela explosé la force ou fajing.

-- A entendre parler de ça comme ça on dirait un film d'art martiaux bourrés d'effet spéciaux intervint Harry.

-- Ça peut ressembler en effet sourit la maître d'art martiaux qui bien qu'il soit sorcier n'en demeurait pas moins un passionné de moldu comme son confrère anglais. Le tai-chi porte une attention particulière à l'enracinement. L'énergie doit aussi partir des « racines » dans les pieds, puisque c'est généralement eux qui dans la majorité des cas vont lancer le coup que donnera la main, ou tout autre partie frappante. On dit parfois, « le pied donne le coup, la hanche dirige, et la main transmet. » L'énergie provient des pieds puis elle est dirigée par la taille avant d'être émise par les mains. L'entraînement du tai chi chuan est tout d'abord exécuté lentement pour percevoir la précision des mouvements et la maîtrise de la position du corps dans l'espace. La respiration est globale : cage thoracique et abdomen se dilate lors de l'inspiration, les muscles et tendons sont relachés.

-- Ne pas mettre la charrue avant les bœufs c'est ça ? sourit Harry

-- Exactement même si chez moi on te dirait « Un jour en vaut trois pour qui fait chaque chose en son temps ». Mais dans peu de temps tu pourras commencer à accélérer les gestes, et pratiquer les fajing - libération de l'énergie - d'abords réduits afin d'éviter d'abîmer tes articulations, puis de plus en plus complets. Les exercices de poussées de mains permettent d'appliquer les principes du tai-chi avec un partenaire et ceci de manière progressive : rester relaxé (song) sur une poussée par exemple pour démarrer.

-- Mais ça sert à quoi exactement à part à se détendre et à développer sa souplesse ? demanda Harry désireux d'en apprendre plus

-- Il y a déjà des coups frappés aussi bien avec les pieds ou les genoux que les mains ou les coudes. Même si l'usage des pieds s'avère difficile à mettre en pratique pour le corps à corps. Après tu as la possibilité d'exercer des pressions sur les cavités de ton ennemi pour provoquer des blocages respiratoires ou sanguins. Et après au plus haut degré de maîtrise tu as la possibilité de pressions sur les points d'acupuncture qui peuvent entraîner des troubles de l'organisme (état mental, destruction des organes internes, K.O voire la mort).

-- Et rien qu'à main nu je peux faire ça !! lâcha le survivant qui n'avait jamais pensé que réellement ça pouvait faire autant de dégâts qu'au cinéma.

-- Le tai-chi-chuan se pratique généralement à mains nues, mais il existe des formes de tai-chi avec éventail, poignard, épée, bâton, mais tu ne pourras l'apprendre qu'après avoir acquis de l'expérience.

Le directeur se tu et commença un enchaînement un peu plus compliqué quand il se rendit compte que le survivant maîtrisait le premier. Ils passèrent plus de deux heures en silence à faire des exercices de plus en plus compliqués.

Harry se sentait bien, il se sentait serein il avait l'impression de flotter dans sur un petit nuage. Il n'avait plus aucun souci, plus aucune préoccupation. Hélas lorsque le vieil homme lui annonça qu'il fallait maintenant arrêter pour ne pas trop forcer, le retour à la réalité fut plutôt brusque.

-- Alors te sens-tu mieux maintenant ?

-- Je me sentais mieux en plein dedans, j'ai l'impression que tout mes soucis me rattrapent au galop maintenant souffla Harry en se laissant tomber assis au sol.

-- Il est vrai que tu as beaucoup d'ennuis maintenant, je ne sais pas ce que tu leur a fais mais ils ne sont pas prêt de te lâcher. Oter la vie est un acte grave, mais je suis sure que tu le payes bien plus qu'eux.

-- Il s'apprêtait à les tuer, je n'ai pas eu le choix.

-- Regrettes-tu ton acte ?

-- D'un certain coté oui avoua Harry qui se sentait en confiance avec ce vieux professeur zen. J'ai l'impression de ne pas valoir mieux qu'eux. Mais je sais que j'ai eut raison, si je ne les avais pas arrêté Merlin seul sait les dégâts qu'ils auraient pu faire encore. Je ne veux pas déclarer la guerre à tout le monde et à tout va mais je ne supporte pas certaine chose, et l'une d'entre elle est de voir des gens se faire massacrer sous mes yeux.

-- La rose n'a d'épines que pour qui veut la cueillir souffla le vieil homme.

-- J'aime bien vos proverbes sourit Harry.

-- Comme je ne cesse de le répéter, Albus te fais confiance, et je fais confiance en Albus. Tu te bats à ta façon, à ta manière, mais au moins tu te bats, tu ne te laisses pas abattre et tu avances. Il y a un mois et demi tu as combattu Tu-sais-qui, je sais que depuis que tu es réveillé tu as beaucoup fais, tu as sauvé beaucoup de vie. Alors peu importe les affabulations de votre empoté de ministre et de vos journaux sache jeune homme que tu auras mon soutien ainsi que celui de mon pays et de mes élèves.

-- Je vous remercie Mitamotashi senseï, mais il est temps pour moi de bousculer certaines choses. Demain je vais être dans la ligne de mire de beaucoup de personne et pas pour des congratulations, je pense même avoir des soucis au sein de l'école. Peut-être même vais-je devoir quitter l'établissement.

-- Quitter l'école et fuir ne fera qu'accorder plus de crédit aux dires de tes détracteurs. L'école a besoin de toi. Si Albus a jugé nécessaire de te faire venir ici, c'est que l'on a besoin de toi ici. Maintenant si tu veux bien m'excuser mais je ne suis qu'un simple vieillard qui va aller se coucher s'excusa le directeur japonais en commençant à partir.

Mitamotashi senseï l'arrêta Harry en se tournant vers lui.

-- Oui ??

-- Merci pour votre aide et aussi pour vos conseils, ça fait du bien de savoir que je n'ai pas absolument tout le monde contre moi.

-- Tu as tes amis, Albus et sûrement des gens dans les zones d'ombres qui te concernent, qui t'aident à rester à la surface, tu n'es pas tout seul. Tant que tu crois en ce que tu fais et en ce que tu dis c'est le plus important.

-- Merci quand même lâcha Harry en se retournant pour contempler le vide devant lui.

Il se concentra un moment et sut rapidement que le vieil homme était sorti de la pièce.

-- La seule personne de la zone d'ombre qui peut m'aider à rester à la surface c'est Maya. Et elle est pas là soupira intérieurement le survivant.

-- Pourquoi ne pas la faire revenir intervint une voix mélodieuse de derrière lui

Le survivant sursauta avant de souffler de soulagement en voyant qu'il s'agissait seulement de son phœnix. La manière dont il se prenait pour le prendre toujours au dépourvu était une question dont il n'avait toujours pas la réponse.

-- Je n'ai pas le droit d'intervenir dans son combat, si elle avait besoin d'aide elle m'aurait appelé j'en suis sur répondit le survivant.

-- Par ce que pour vous maître Harry, quand on se fait aspiré sa magie par sa bien aimée ce n'est pas un appel au secours ??

-- Je ne peux pas répondit Harry d'un air buté bien que le trémolo dans sa voix laissait transparaître sa peur.

-- Certes vous n'êtes pas obliger d'intervenir directement dans son combat, elle sait s'en sortir mais vous pouvez l'aider à revenir !! Après tout elle, elle n'a pas appris comme vous l'avez fait avec maître Long Hinn a maîtrisé sa magie. Bien que vous ne puissiez pas encore utiliser ce savoir, vous en avez la connaissance.

-- Et comment tu veux que je l'aide à revenir sans avoir à m'en mêler ??

-- Le monde des rêves n'est pas seulement accessible lorsque vous dormez, il vous ait accessible lorsque votre âme est en harmonie et en paix, essayer de le regagner et vous aurez à nouveau la possibilité d'atteindre ce que vous voulez.

-- Pfuu plus facile à dire qu'à faire tenta Harry tout en se mettant en position de concentration.

-- Maîtriser vous plus maître Harry, ne vous laissez pas à nouveau absorber par vos sentiments, il suffit juste que vous fassiez le vide et vous allez réussir encouragea le phœnix.

-- Alors arrêtes de parler tu me déconcentres grogna le survivant, je ne suis déjà pas en grande forme en ce moment alors si en plus tu me déconcentres je jette l'éponge par avance.

Cette fois ci le survivant se plongea au plus profond de sa magie, en plein cœur de ce qui faisait de lui celui qui a survécu. Il eut beaucoup de mal à maîtriser l'afflux de magie qui le submergea à cause du sceau maudit que lui avait posé Long Hinn mais il tint bon. Il ne savait pas si ce que lui avait dit Alianté marchait mais il se sentait complètement transporté, il ne sentait plus du tout le sol sous lui. Il avait l'impression de flotter dans un grand lac en se laissant dériver au bon vouloir des caprices de la nature.

Décidant de ne quand même pas dériver trop loin, il se concentra sur le lien qui le reliait à maya, ce lien si cher à son cœur. Ce lien qui leur avait plusieurs fois de se retrouver, de se consoler, de s'aimer.

-- Harry !! Harry !! Réveille toi cria soudainement une voix en le secouant.

Il ouvrit précipitamment les yeux et se retrouva dans l'antichambre des rêves, il reconnut rapidement celle qui l'avait secoué, elle n'avait que très peu changé depuis la dernière fois qu'il l'avait vu.

-- Jenny mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ??

-- Je sais pas, Maya a atterri hier dans la soirée dans le cercle d'invocation des anciennes qui voulait lui faire passer l'Epreuve. Elle a refusé en disant qu'elle devait repartir de là où elle venait. Elle était blessée au bras. Les anciennes ont rien voulu savoir et on essayé de l'empêcher de repartir, je me suis interposée et je me suis retrouvée ici.

-- Reste calme et explique-moi plus calmement ce que c'est que ce fichu test. ?? grogna Harry

-- C'est pas un test c'est l'Epreuve s'excita Jenny a bout de nerfs. En plus elle était blessée, et moi qui me suis interposée ça dois être encore pire pour elle.

-- Jenny reprend toi s'il te plaît, tu es pourtant pleine de sang froid normalement. Je ne sais pas de combien de temps je dispose pour vous aider toute les deux, alors explique moi ce qu'est cette épreuve ??

-- C'est le test que doivent passer toute les souveraines de nos peuples expliqua jenny qui avait repris un semblant de calme. Dès qu'elles ont enfantés, leur sang se réveille et leur pouvoir se développe. A ce moment là elles sont appelées par les anciennes du village qui l'assaille pour savoir si elle est apte à reprendre le trône et à diriger son peuple. Elles testent tout : les connaissances, la force, la sagesse. Absolument tout y passe.

-- Maya y arrivera, elle est forte.

-- Je sais mais le problème c'est que Sir Fixcillien était encore là et avec Asclia ils ont tenté de s'en mêler pour qu'elle puisse repartir. Les ancêtres ont donc voulu en savoir plus sur la situation de Maya et elles ont ainsi appris ton existence. Elles vivent recluse dans les montagnes et donc ne te connaissais pas auparavant. Elles n'ont pas du tout apprécié c'est le moins que l'on puisse dire. Elles ont convoqués les neutres. Et maintenant ils sont tous en train de se déchirer avec Maya au centre qui en reçoit de partout.

-- Ça dure depuis combien de temps ??

-- Ça a commencé dès qu'elle est arrivée, je m'en suis mêlé deux trois heures plus tard quand elle était à bout de force ? Ils ne l'ont pas raté. Il a y une petite heure elle est tombée semblant à bout de forces mais elle s'est tout de suite relevé pleine d'énergie. Ça lui a sauvé la vie je pense.

-- D'accord.

-- Je suis désolée Harry, mais tu arrives après la bataille, d'ici quelques minutes tout sera fini regarde dans la mare.

Harry se dirigea vers la mare que lui indiquait l'amazone. Cette même mare qui lui avait permis d'intervenir lors de l'assaut à Azkaban. Il laissa échapper un murmure de douleur en voyant sa bien aimé le bras en sang mais tenant fermement son épée dans sa main. Il eut l'impression de revenir des années en arrière en la voyant habillé d'une simple brassière et d'un mini short en peau, avec ses cheveux tressés avec des lianes et des petites fleurs roses.

-- Elle n'a pas eut le choix, elles lui ont fait revêtir de force ces habits expliqua Jenny en voyant le regard profondément perdu du survivant.

-- Elle est toujours aussi séduisante dans ces vêtements fut tout ce que put dire Harry en suivant les mouvements de sa fiancée en train de se battre contre trois monstres féminins aux ailes de démons et aux pattes fourchues.

-- Ce sont des démones spécialement invoqués pour, mais je ne comprends pas d'habitude ce sont des démons de force mineurs et elles, elles font partie des démons à forces majeures.

-- Elle s'en sortira, elle s'en sort toujours souffla Harry avant de crier, à droite esquive à droite. A gauche maintenant. Couche-toi.

Comme si elle entendait les instructions de son compagnon Maya réagissaient au quart de tour. Harry le premier moment de surprise passé, continuait d'encourager sa compagne, lui indiquant de temps en temps quand une des démones tentait de la prendre en revers.

Ainsi le combat durait depuis presque trois heures au lieu de quelques minutes comme l'avait signalé Jenny, Maya avait déjà terrassé deux de ses ennemis sur les trois. Elle était à bout de force et serait tombée depuis longtemps si Harry ne lui envoyait pas un peu d'énergie de temps à autre.

Il fallu 10 minutes de plus à l'amazone pour arrêter la démone qui la chargeait et dès qu'elle lui planta son épée en plein cœur elle cria férocement en s'essuyant la sueur qui perlait sur son visage avec sa main en sang répandant ainsi une traînée sanglante sur son visage.

-- Stooooooooop, maintenant y'en a marre de vos conneries hurla la princesse. Je rentre chez moi que vous le vouliez ou non.

-- Tu n'en a pas droit tant que nous ne t'avons pas donné l'autorisation intervint une vieille femme en sortant de l'ombre qui entourait maya.

-- C'est elle qui m'a éjecté ici, et qui a invoqué les démones, et fait venir Maya ici expliqua jenny qui voyait le trouble dans le regard du survivant.

-- Je me moque de votre autorisation ricana maya. J'ai passé vos stupides épreuves juste pour honorer mes ancêtres, maintenant laissez moi vivre en paix !!

-- Tu réclames donc ta neutralité ?? persifla la vieille femme.

-- Je ne veux rien du tout, je suis une amazone et pas la peine de sourire comme ça, je suis une amazone mais je me marierai à Harry, ma fille ne suivra jamais vos traditions, et je suivrai ma propre voie.

-- Tu ne peux pas faire ça !!! cria une autre vieille femme.

-- Bien sur que si je peux et je vais le faire

-- Tu ne pourras pas partir d'ici tant que tu n'auras pas décidé de reprendre le trône de ta mère, tu es prisonnière de notre cercle d'invocation se moqua une troisième femme en sortant de l'ombre.

-- C'est à moi d'intervenir là sourit Harry à Jenny pendant que Maya lançait une réplique cinglante. Tu peux faire attention à ce que je ne passe pas totalement dans la marre, je ne peux pas quitter le monde ou je suis actuellement, sinon le temps repart en sucette et ça ne va pas arranger nos affaires. Il faut que je te renvoie chez toi après.

-- Je peux venir avec vous plutôt ?? demanda timidement l'amazone.

-- Tu es sur s'étonna Harry.

-- S'il te plait, je ne peux pas retourner auprès de gens qui n'ont pas hésiter une seule minute à enlever une mère à sa fille.

-- Si c'est ton choix, il n'y a pas de problème.

Harry sourit et s'allongea sur le ventre de telle façon à avoir la moitié haute du corps plongé dans l'eau. Il eut l'impression d'y passer totalement car il se retrouva plaquer totalement contre une espèce de dôme transparent qui le séparait de Maya. Il en déduisit rapidement qu'il s'agissait des fameuses protections qui devaient empêcher Maya de se faire la malle. En temps normal il ne doutait même pas 5 secondes qu'elle les aurait passé sans aucun soucis, mais là elle était dans un tel état de faiblesse qu'il se doutait qu'elle ne tiendrait plus longtemps debout.

Il plaça sa main sur le dôme et lui injectant une dose de magie bien proportionné le fit exploser telle une vitre qu'on briserait. Les amazones en dessous sursautèrent en sentant leur protection sauter et Maya sourit.

-- C'est fini maintenant je rentre chez moi souffla-t-elle en attrapant la main d'Harry qui se matérialisait lentement derrière elle.

-- On rentre à la maison mon ange, tu t'es bien battue, repose toi sourit-il en passant ses bras autour d'elle alors qu'elle se laissait aller à la vague de sommeil qui la submergeait.

Harry se tourna vers les vieilles femmes qui semblaient prête à se battre, mais le regard flamboyant de rage du survivant les dissuada rapidement.

-- La prochaine fois, je vous tue. Ne vous avisez plus jamais de vous approchez de Maya, ni de ma fille sinon vous préféreriez la mort à ce que je vous réserve.

-- Comment est-ce possible ?? s'étouffa à moitié les anciennes.

-- Contentez vous de vous souvenir de ce que je vous dis, et n'essayer pas de savoir le pourquoi du comment. La prochaine fois je m'occuperais personnellement de vous si vous vous en prenez à nouveau à quelqu'un de ma famille !!

Sur ce, Harry brisa le lien qui les reliait au monde des amazones et se retrouva à nouveau dans le monde des rêves avec jenny à coté de lui qui souriait et Maya serrez contre lui en train de dormir paisiblement.

-- Je ne peux pas nous faire atterrir directement au château, je ne sais pas qu'elle heure il est là bas, ni où je vais arriver. Tiens moi bien le bras expliqua Harry à Jenny qui semblait un peu nerveuse.

Tentant le tout pour le tout, il transplana directement dans la forêt interdite, et plus précisément dans la clairière où ils étaient arrivés quand ils avaient débarqué dans ce monde. L'atterrissage fut assez rude, et Harry eut juste le temps de pivoter sur lui même pour que Maya se retrouve sur lui et non l'inverse.

-- Sympa l'atterrissage gémit Jenny en tentant de se redresser tant bien que mal.

-- Merde il fait jour pesta Harry en voyant le soleil déjà haut dans le ciel.

-- Et c'est un problème ??

-- Ah oui il faut que je te mette au courant de certaine chose nous concernant maya et moi dans ce monde. Mais d'abord on doit prévenir Albus que nous avons retrouvé Maya et qu'il doit bien jouer son rôle de papy gâteux car tous les élèves doivent être dans les couloirs.

Harry siffla fortement et presque immédiatement Alianté se matérialisa à ses côtés.

-- Vous avez réussi maître Harry sifflota gaiement l'oiseau.

-- Et je suis épuisé répondit Harry en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire et en sortant de sa poche un vieux morceau de parchemin et un stylo.

_Albus,_

_Je suis allé chercher maya._

_Elle est blessée._

_On rentre._

_Jouer bien votre rôle de papy gâteux._

_On a une amie avec nous._

_Harry_

-- Amènes ça à Dumbledore, celui de cette époque bien entendu.

-- A vos ordre maître Harry répondit le phœnix en baissant la tête avant de s'emparer du parchemin et de disparaître aussi vite qu'il était venu.

-- Il est temps de nous mettre en route reprit le survivant en prenant le corps de sa compagne dans ses bras. Alors je t'explique ici il ne faut pas m'appeler Harry, je ne suis pas le fiancé de Maya et ta filleule n'existe pas.

-- Je pourrais la rencontrer quand même ?? s'émerveilla soudainement jenny

-- Bien sur il n'y aura pas de soucis, mais sauf un groupe restreint de personne, personne n'est au courant de son existence. Maya, s'appelle Mayaween Dumbledore ici, et c'est la soit disante petite fille du directeur de Poudlard

Et pendant plus d'heure Harry prit le soin d'expliquer tout ce que Jenny avait besoin de savoir. Il était tellement pris dans ses explications qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte que maya s'était réveillée. Ce fut jenny qui s'en rendit compte la première.

-- Maya s'écria-t-elle. Comment tu vas ???

Harry s'arrêta immédiatement et la sentant se tortiller dans ses bras, il la laissa descendre de ses bras pour se mettre debout.

-- Ça va !! j'ai mon bras qui me lance un peu mais je crois que je suis surtout fatiguée.

-- Tu vas tenir le coup mon ange ?? Même si on n'est pas bien loin de Poudlard !!

La jeune fille ne répondit même pas, elle passa juste sur ses bras autour du cou de son fiancé avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Ne cherchant pas plus loin Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa taille et lui rendit aussi passionnément son baiser. A cet instant même il se rendit compte combien ses lèvres si sucrés lui avait manqué.

-- Maintenant je peux tenir le coup sourit-elle en gardant ses lèvres contre celles du survivant.

-- Je peux te porter, quand on va arriver au château tu vas être prise d'assaut expliqua Harry qui la voyait déjà s'éloigner.

-- J'ai été absente combien de temps ?

-- Presque deux mois, Elysia s'est retrouvée sans parents pendant un long mois et demi expliqua Harry en la suivant.

-- Comment ça sans parents, tu es quand même pas parti en sachant qu'elle serait toute seule ?? s'horrifia l'amazone

-- Je suis resté dans le coma pendant un mois et demi, je me suis réveillé depuis une quinzaine de jours à peine. Tu as loupé beaucoup de chose.

-- Et qui a veillé sur elle pendant tout ce temps ?

-- Draco et Hermione, et aussi Archi avec l'aide des Potter ont pris soin d'elle. Les maraudeurs aussi. Elle a beaucoup grandi tu verras, et aussi elle fait plein de nouvelles choses avec sa magie, tu seras très fière d'elle.

-- Tu sais quoi on est presque au château, je reviens dans tes bras, je fais la belle au bois dormant, et tu m'emmènes aux cotés de ma puce ?? sourit Maya en se mettant d'office dans les bras de son fiancé qui riait de même que jenny.

Harry la repris dans ses bras en la serrant fortement contre lui pour ne plus qu'elle reparte. Ils marchèrent à peine 10 mètres avant de se retrouver à la lisière de la forêt interdite. Jenny poussa un cri d'émerveillement en voyant le château se dessiner devant elle dans toute sa splendeur. Elle qui ne connaissait que des huttes très spartiates construite en plein milieu de la forêt ça lui faisait un choc de voir un tel amoncellement de pierre et de roche devant elle.

-- Dites ça va pas faire bizarre de débarquer habillées comme ça ? demanda jenny un peu mal à l'aise en se rendant compte des vêtements plus habillés que portait le survivant.

-- Jenny tu n'as pas à avoir honte répliqua durement maya en ouvrant un œil. Nous sommes toutes les deux des amazones quoi qu'en disent ces vieilles harpies qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que discriminer ceux qu'elles ne connaissent pas.

-- Comment peux-tu encore penser ça après ce qu'elles t'ont fait subir ??

-- Tu as toujours été la plus calme de nous, tu as toujours tout analysé avant de prendre une décision. Ne hâte pas ton jugement sur elles, elles sont tellement obnubilées par leurs traditions devenues désuètes qu'elles passent à coté de beaucoup de chose. Si j'avais voulu j'aurais pu repartir tout de suite.

-- Mais alors pourquoi tu as décidé de passer cette foutue épreuve ??

-- Je l'ai fait pour Ely, que je puisse débrider la partie amazone qui est en elle et que j'avais scellée pour que les vieilles ne la retrouvent pas, d'un moyen ou d'un autre. Je l'ai fait pour moi, pour leur montrer que ce qu'elles considéraient comme une faiblesse était réellement devenu une force pour moi. Puis je savais que j'allais devoir affronter le cercle un jour ou l'autre. C'est le destin de toute princesse et de toute amazone.

-- Pfuuu ça me fait super bizarre d'entendre des paroles aussi sage dans la bouche d'une fille qui était aussi impulsive et aussi froide que toi.

Maya sourit et referma les yeux en se pelotonnant un peu plus dans le cou de son fiancé.

-- Et puis maintenant je peux faire ce que je veux, à l'heure qu'il est elles ont du me renier pour le trône, ce qui en soit m'arrange totalement. Maintenant je peux organiser mon mariage calmement souffla Maya en souriant.

-- Je ne veux pas d'un grand mariage même si on ne peut pas, et si la bienséance ne l'interdisait pas, je t'épouserais maintenant dans la minute qui suit.

-- Alors pourquoi on ne le fait pas ?? sourit maya alors qu'ils traversaient maintenant le parc de Poudlard.

-- Je me suis déjà renseigné pour le faire avoua Harry penaud en faisant rire les deux filles. Et si nous aurions été deux personnes normales il n'y aurait eut aucun soucis, mais la poisse que nous avons fait que nous ne sommes pas deux personnes normales. En virant fudge de sa place de ministre en utilisant le pouvoir du clan Potter, j'ai en quelques sortes réveillées des vieilles traditions qui auraient mieux fait de dormir encore. Nous allons devoirs inviter tout un tas de haut dignitaire à notre mariage et même si j'en ai pas envie on n'aura pas le choix. Au moment même où la date sera fixée, des lettres seront automatiquement envoyé à qui de droit.

-- Pfuuuu souffla maya.

-- Peut-être plus sage mais toujours aussi impatiente rit doucement jenny.

La future Potter ouvrit doucement un œil puis vérifiant que personne ne les épiait tira la langue à son ami avant de se replonger dans son pseudo coma.

-- Mayaaaaaaaaaaa retentit une voix venant du perron de poudlard.

-- Tous en scène murmura Harry en reprenant son attitude froide qu'il arborait désormais en public.

Le survivant ne pu néanmoins empêcher un petit sourire furtif se dessiner sur ses lèvres en voyant Albus se précipiter vers eux, un air inquiet particulièrement accentué sur son visage. Il s'arrêta à quelques centimètres du groupe et grimaça en voyant le bras en sang de maya.

-- Comment va-t-elle ? Où es-tu allé la chercher ?? Et sa blessure comment est-ce qu'elle se l'ait faite ?? demanda-t-il en un temps record.

-- Ne vous inquiétez pas elle s'en remettra vite, comme ça, ça paraît impressionnant mais ses blessures ne sont pas très importantes.

-- Maya crièrent de nouvelles voix venant de derrière eux.

Harry du se maîtriser sachant que cette fois ci, la comédie allait vraiment commencer. La moitié de l'école se précipitait vers eux. Il sentit imperceptiblement Maya se tendre dans ses bras et il sut qu'il devait faire vite car sa position n'était pas des plus confortables. Albus sembla aussi voir la situation car il se reprit rapidement et déclara.

-- Viens avec moi on va la déposer dans sa chambre, il lui faut du repos. Toi aussi tu dois être fatigué de même que cette jeune demoiselle lâcha Albus en faisant demi-tour intimant ainsi le petit groupe à le suivre.

Ils fendirent ainsi le groupe d'élèves qui s'étaient amoncelés sur le perron de l'école et qui chuchotait sur ce retour irréel de la petite fille du directeur. Certains tendaient le cou pour être dans les premiers à les voir.

-- Retournez dans vos salles communes, il me semble que vous avez d'autre chose à faire ?? ordonna froidement Albus.

Tous les élèves et professeurs furent surpris par le ton presque polaire qu'avait utilisé le directeur, puis très vite ils eurent honte de leur comportement et comprenait le directeur. Ils étaient tous là à regarder sa petite fille comme une bête de foire parce qu'elle avait disparu depuis un peu moins de 2 mois. Ils s'exécutèrent rapidement et se dispersèrent.

Quand il n'y eut plus personne qui les suivit, Maya s'autorisa à ouvrir les yeux et à sourire au vieux directeur qui était réellement inquiet.

-- Bonjour Albus

-- Oh Maya on s'est fait un sang d'encre pour toi, où étais-tu passé ?? Et pourquoi es-tu blessé ? demanda le vieil homme.

-- C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterais plus tard, pour le moment je n'ai qu'une envie, c'est de retrouver ma fille. J'ai raté beaucoup de chose mais pour le moment je n'ai pas envie de m'occuper des problèmes d'accord ??

-- Il n'y a pas de soucis sourit Albus heureux de voir que même si elle semblait épuisée elle paraissait en pleine forme.

-- On y est intervint Harry avant de donner le mot de passe pour ouvrir la porte.

Ils rentrèrent dans le salon et ne trouvèrent personne mais ils entendirent des rires venir de la chambre d'Elysia. Harry alla dans sa chambre et déposa maya sur son lit, lui ordonnant de rester coucher le temps qu'il aille chercher la fillette.

-- Coucou ma puce lança-t-il joyeusement en rentrant dans la chambre de sa fille.

La petite qui était en train de jouer avec Draco et Hermione sous l'œil vigilant de son parrain se releva en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire avant de se jeter dans les bras de son père.

-- Harry où étais-tu ?? Tu n'as pas dormi de la nuit on dirait s'inquiéta Hermione qui voyait les poches noirs sous les yeux du survivant.

-- Ma puce j'ai une surprise pour toi expliqua Harry en ignorant la demande de Hermione pour ne pas inquiéter inutilement sa fille.

-- Pou moi ??? s'émerveilla la fillette.

Harry sourit et portant sa fillette sortit de la chambre pour se diriger vers la sienne. Il ouvrit doucement la porte et rentra. Maya était assise sur le lit, souriante.

-- Ama cria Elysia en se tortillant pour descendre des bras de son père avant de courir aussi vite que lui permettaient ses petites jambes dans les bras de sa mère qui les tendait dans sa direction.

-- Oh mon petit cœur comme tu m'as manqué pleura Maya en la couvrant de baiser et en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

-- Ama tu yè yevenu renifla la fillette en s'accrochant désespérément au cou de sa mère.

-- Apa est venu me chercher expliqua maya en souriant à Harry qui était venu se poser à cotés d'elles sur le lit.

-- C'est le meilleuye apa au monde sourit aussi Ely.

-- Il m'a dit que tu avais appris plein de choses c'est vrai ?? demanda Maya qui avait hâte de voir combien sa fillette avait grandi.

Elysia descendit des genoux de sa mère et sous ses yeux émerveillés commença à lui montrer tout ce qu'elle savait faire.

Depuis la porte de la chambre, les cinq autres personnes (Hermione, Draco, Albus, Archi et Jenny) regardaient les retrouvailles familiales avec un grand sourire.

-- Elle est blessée quand même soupira Archi.

-- D'après elle ce n'est pas bien grave expliqua Albus.

-- Elle a surtout besoin de repos compléta jenny qui suivait des yeux la petite fille qui gesticulait dans tout les sens.

-- Vous êtes qui ?? s'étonna Archi

-- Une amie d'enfance de Maya, et la marraine d'Elysia.

-- Elle était retournée chez elle ?? demanda Hermione perdue.

-- Non c'est un peu plus compliqué que ça hélas soupira Jenny en refermant doucement la porte pour laisser un peu plus d'intimité aux Potter dans leurs retrouvailles.

Elle demanda à tous de s'asseoir et elle se mit à raconter tout ce qui était arrivé à Maya pour une journée pour elle et deux mois pour eux. Au cours de son récit les vieux maraudeurs débarquèrent afin de prendre des nouvelles de celle qu'ils considéraient comme leur nièce au même titre qu'Harry.

Une demi-heure plus tard alors que Jenny allait commencer l'explication à l'arrivée d'Harry dans le monde des rêves, ils virent arriver doucement la fillette qui sortait de la chambre de ses parents.

-- Apa et ama se sont yendomi bouda la fillette.

-- Ils sont très fatigués, ton papa a du battre les méchants qui retenaient ta maman prisonnière expliqua Sirius en la prenant dans ses bras. Et elle aussi a du se battre pour ne pas que les méchants lui fasse trop trop de mal. Alors tu vas les laissez se reposer ma puce d'accord ?

-- Vui siyius admit penaude la fillette qui voulait profiter de ses parents.

-- Si jamais ils se reposent pas ton papa et ta maman vont pas réussir à s'occuper de toi après renchérit Nawaëlle en lui caressant les cheveux tendrement.

-- C'est qui yelle ?? finit par demander Ely en désignant jenny qui était assise à la droite d'Archi

-- Elle s'appelle jenny et c'est ta marraine !! expliqua Archi.

La fillette descendit des genoux à Sirius et s'avança prudemment de la femme.

-- Tu as les mêmes choses que moi dans mes cheveux ?? s'étonna la fillette en montrant ses mèches.

-- Oui et comme ta maman aussi.

-- Les michantes dames qui lui faisaient bobo avaient zossi ça !! répliqua Elysia méfiante en se souvenant de la mise en garde de son père.

-- Oui tu as raison, les méchantes personnes qui s'en sont pris à ta maman avaient aussi des mèches de couleurs identiques aux nôtres dans les cheveux répondit calmement jenny qui était quand même surprise par la vivacité d'esprit de sa petite filleule.

-- Toi yossi tu veux faiye du mal à ama ?? soupçonna la fillette.

-- Non je ne veux pas faire de mal à ta maman, je suis ici parce que j'ai essayé de défendre ta maman face aux méchantes dames mais je ne suis pas assez forte et j'ai pas pu l'aider. Ta maman est une de mes plus anciennes amies, c'est pour ça qu'elle m'a nommée comme étant ta marraine, car elle savait que jamais je ne pourrais te faire du mal. Et que je me battrais pour que jamais rien ne t'arrive de mal.

-- Vai de vai ??

-- Je te le promets par les êtres sacrés de la nature répondit solennellement l'amazone en mettant sa main sur son cœur.

-- Et don tu yè la chiyi de achi ?? finit la fillette avec un sourire.

-- Quoi ?? s'étouffèrent en même temps les deux concernés alors que les autres se mettaient à rire.

-- Bah vui répondit Elysia comme si c'était une évidence, siyius cé le payain à apa, et nawy cé la mayaine de apa, et sont amouyeux. Donc vous yossi vous yetes amouyeux.

-- Bien sur quelle évidence rigola Albus qui se sentait enfin revivre.

-- C'est vrai ça archi nawy c'est ma chirie alors toi aussi Jenny ça doit être la tienne rajouta Sirius qui était roulé en boule tellement il riait.

Bref dans la pièce tout le monde riait à plein poumon sauf la fillette qui ne comprenait pas et les deux concernés qui ne savaient plus ou se mettre.

-- Ma chérie tu sais ce n'est pas parce que nous sommes ton parrain et ta marraine que nous sommes forcément un couple expliqua calmement Archi en la prenant sur ses genoux.

-- Ton parrain a raison, en plus on ne se connaît même pas, même si ta ama m'avait parlé de lui je ne l'avais jamais rencontré avant renchérit jenny.

-- Comment ça maya avait parlé de moi ?? s'étonna Archi.

-- Ne crois pas qu'elle avait coupé tout les ponts avec les amazones sourit Jenny. Elle nous a tout raconté sur ce qui c'était passé avant son passage dans le monde à Harry.

-- Moi ye dis que vous yetes yamouyeux intervint Elysia en faisant repartir le fou rire des gens présents.

-- Desfois je me dis que tu es aussi exaspérante que tes pauvres parents souffla Archi.

-- Moi je dis qu'elle est exactement comme ses parents rit doucement Remus qui était parmi les seuls à connaître le fonctionnement de Harry et Maya.

Ainsi se déroula la fin de la journée dans la bonne humeur, Albus avait prévenu sa famille que maya était réapparu et ils attendaient le réveil de celle ci pour mettre au point la confrontation avec « ses parents » afin que les doutes sur son identité disparaisse. Jenny apprenait peu à peu à faire connaissance avec tous le petit groupe et plus particulièrement sa filleule qu'elle trouvait très avancée et très intelligente comme sa mère.

Au cours de la journée ils virent en en coup de vent Minerva qui venait prendre des nouvelles des deux adolescents étant donné que tout le château s'inquiétait et que le directeur et les vieux maraudeurs n'étaient pas réapparu dans la grande salle.

La soirée venait à peine de débuter et il était tous installé autour de la grande table du salon quand ils virent sortir de la chambre un Harry à l'air endormi baillant de tout son saoul et une maya resplendissante avec seulement un bandage neuf fait il y a peu de temps vraisemblablement.

-- Bonjour tout le monde sourit-elle avant de se faire prendre dans la forte étreinte d'Archi.

-- La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup comme ça, c'est moi qui viendrais t'achever.

-- Je te remercie d'avoir pris soin de ma famille remercia sincèrement l'amazone en resserrant son étreinte avec l'elfe.

-- Vous êtes ma famille au même titre que Wess et Elendil, il est normal que je vous aide quand vous avez besoin de moi. Et ton épaule comment va-t-elle ??

-- Ne t'inquiète pas pour mon épaule, c'est juste une mauvaise égratignure que je me suis faite contre les mangemorts, ça avait juste une sale tronche parce que le sang avait coulé et séché. Alors ne te fais pas de soucis et j'ai un fiancé tout à fait adorable qui m'a fait un bon bandage.

-- Si tout va bien ça me rassure sourit l'elfe.

-- Bon archi arrête de vouloir la garder rien que pour toi gronda Sirius derrière lui en le poussant sur le coté sans ménagement et en prenant celle qu'il considérait comme sa fille dans ses bras.

L'amazone se mit à rire devant toute cette bonne humeur. Elle qui avait tellement enduré durant ces dernières 24h, se sentait enfin libre. Avec un sourire elle fit la bise et un câlin à toutes les personnes présentes et s'assit en bout de table en prenant sa fillette sur ses genoux, Harry à ses côtés.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, Maya berçait doucement sa fillette qui s'était endormie sur ses genoux en tenant une de ses mèches de cheveux fleuris dans ses mains.

-- Donne la moi je vais aller la coucher murmura Harry dans son oreille en la faisant ainsi frissonner.

-- Non je vais la coucher moi même souffla-t-elle aussi doucement que Harry en lui arrachant un baiser au passage.

Le survivant sourit mais se leva en même temps qu'elle pour aller coucher la fillette. Cette dernière ne se réveilla même pas d'un poil, elle avait passé sa soirée à courir dans tous les sens et maintenant elle en payait le prix. Ils firent tout les deux un baiser sur le front de leur fille et sortir de la chambre doucement en mettant un sort pour ne pas que le bruit qu'il y aurait à coté ne la réveille.

Ils rejoignirent le reste des personnes qui s'étaient assises confortablement sur les fauteuils et les canapés du salon. Ne restant que le fauteuil maya poussa son fiancé dessus et se blottit doucement contre le torse de celui-ci.

-- Et si vous me racontiez tous ce que j'ai loupé maintenant ?? demanda maya sérieusement.

Tous les regards convergèrent vers Harry sachant qu'il était le mieux placé pour tout raconter. Il se redressa dans le fauteuil et commença son récit du moment où ils avaient quittés le château pour affronter les mangemorts : la mort de Ron, l'arrivée de Mione et de Draco, son coma d'un mois et demi, son réveil, sa rééducation, les échecs de Voldemort et enfin la bataille de la veille avec ce qui en avait abouti soit la mort de deux mangemorts et la polémique du ministère contre lui.

-- Ainsi tu as finalement tué des mangemorts murmura Maya en essayant d'assimiler la nouvelle.

-- Oui répondit le survivant d'une voix blanche en fixant désespérément ses mains.

Il sursauta quand il sentit sa compagne prendre ses deux mains dans les siennes.

-- Ces mains ne sont pas tachées de sang, elles ne sont pas synonymes de meurtres, tu as sauvés des dizaines de milliers de vie ces dernières années avec ces mains. Tu as toujours pensé au bien des autres même de tes ennemis, mais il était temps que cette barrière cède. Et elle a cédé. Tu as dis à Titi qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un meurtrier quand il a tué Miliardo, qu'il était loin d'être un monstre car il avait toujours tout sacrifié pour se battre. Tu es comme lui, alors arrêtes de regretter cet acte qui a sauvé des dizaines de vie dont celle de Rose, Eric et pétunia.

-- Oui chef souffla Harry en se laissant aller sur le dossier du fauteuil en fermant les yeux.

-- Le ministre a tenté de venir au château aujourd'hui pour te parler à priori lâcha Albus à la surprise de tous.

-- Je m'en doutais répondit Harry les yeux toujours fermé, je me doutais qu'il viendrait aujourd'hui c'est pour ça que je suis allé chercher Maya.

-- Comment ça ? s'étonna l'amazone.

-- Je ne suis pas intervenu avant car je n'avais pas le droit, il s'agissait de ton combat pas du mien. Si tu avais voulu que j'intervienne je serais intervenu. Mais là je savais que le temps m'était compté et même si j'ai confiance en toutes les personnes qui sont ici je ne voulais pas qu'Elysia se retrouve encore une fois toute seule. Et puis aussi parce que tu me manquais ma chérie finit-il.

-- Merci mon ange souffla Maya en l'embrassant doucement.

-- De toute façon le ministre s'est fait gentiment éconduire par Eichiro Mitamotashi. Mais il a promis de revenir dans quelques jours et je crains que cette fois-ci ce ne soit pas pour une visite de courtoisie. Et hélas je ne peux pas l'interdire de revenir car là il est dans son droit.

-- Ce n'est pas grave on l'attendra de pied ferme répliqua Sirius bien décidé à ne pas laisser son filleul dans l'embarras.

-- Non vous ne vous emmêlerez pas, je m'occuperais moi même de cet incompétent. J'aurais besoin de vous car on peu être sur qu'il va débarquer avec tout les pro-mangemort du ministère. J'ai fais du mieux que j'ai pu pour brouiller la visibilité des barrières mais s'ils viennent ici ce n'est pas pour moi mais pour les barrières.

-- Tu veux qu'on les arrête alors ?? sourit Maya

-- Moi je n'ai plus rien à craindre je suis déjà dans la ligne de mire des médias, du ministère, des mangemorts et de Voldy alors je peux vous assurer que pas un seul mangemort ne repartira d'ici pour divulguer les barrières à Voldy expliqua le survivant.

-- Donc demain tu reviens en cours pour reprendre un peu le rythme ?? questionna Albus.

-- Oui

-- Moi aussi sourit Maya.

-- Non répliquèrent en cœur tout le monde la faisant ainsi sursauter.

-- Demain tu te repose mon cœur et tu profites d'une journée de repos trancha Harry.

-- Mon chéri s'il te plait supplia maya en lui faisant les yeux doux.

-- Non c'est non, tu es épuisée il faut que tu te reposes !! raffermit Harry avant de jeter ses dernières cartes en voyant sa compagne prête à en découdre avec lui. Et quand bien même tu te sentes en pleine forme tu vas passer un peu de temps ici, penses à Ely, tu lui as beaucoup manqué. Ça fait deux mois qu'elle ne t'a pas vu

-- C'est bon vous avez gagné demain je ne retournerais pas en cours vous êtes content ??? bouda l'amazone.

-- Extrêmement et je pense qu'on va aller se coucher, demain les cours reprennent youpi lâcha le survivant avec une ironie non dissimulée.

-- Nous aussi on va y aller, il va falloir que nous reprenions un peu les cours aussi grogna Remus. Quels piètres professeurs sommes nous, en moins de deux jours on a quasiment loupé deux journées de cours.

-- Mais non ne dites pas ça Remus, si vous pensez ça de vous que devrais-je dire de moi souffla Albus. Je laisse ma propre école aux mains de cette pauvre Minerva, et demain ce sera pareil.

-- Vous ne réapparaissez pas demain ? s'étonna Harry

-- Non je vais dire à Minerva de prendre les commandes officiellement pendant quelques jours histoires de retourner dans ma famille avec ma petite fille qui vient de revenir sourit le vieil homme.

-- Albus vous n'êtes pas obligé de faire ça soupira Maya quand même touchée par le geste du vieil homme. Cette école est tout pour vous !!!

-- Maya, je me dois de faire ça pour votre couverture expliqua Dumbledore. Le ministère a de sérieux doutes sur le fait que tu sois une Dumbledore, nous avons du mentir et celle qui se fait passé pour ta mère a réussit à les convaincre pour le moment. Mais si le ministère avait vent sur le fait que tu retournes en cours sans même passer quelques jours « chez toi » pour rassurer « tes parents » ça ne ferait que rajouter des problèmes.

-- C'est vrai je pensais même plus à tout ça soupira le survivant. Je me demande même comment ça se fait que le psychopathe et ses ptits toutous n'aient pas encore divulgué qui j'étais. Ça leur serait très facile.

-- Je pense qu'il a peur tout simplement lâcha Draco à la stupéfaction de tous.

-- Et qu'ils ne peuvent pas non plus rajouta Hermione en regardant le sol avec une fascination soudaine et les yeux aux bords des larmes.

-- Comment ça ? s'étonna Andrew.

-- Quand on a été envoyé ici avec Ron commença avec difficulté Hermione sur le point de se remettre à pleurer.

-- Pas la peine d'expliquer Mione l'interrompit Harry. Tu n'es pas en mesure de raconter tout ça pour le moment alors ne te force pas à le faire. Je sais comment marche voldemort, s'il ne veut pas que l'information s'échappe il envoûtera lui même ses mangemorts pour ne pas qu'il y ait de fuite.

-- Bon allez tout le monde au lit lâcha Nawaëlle en se levant tout en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Rapidement le salon se vida chacun regagnant ses appartements ou chambre laissant seuls Harry et Maya. Le survivant la prit délicatement dans ses bras et l'emmena dans sa chambre. Il verrouilla la porte et jeta un sort de silence dessus à la grande incompréhension de l'amazone.

-- Mais Harry qu'est-ce que …..

-- Chut l'interrompit-il en mettant un doigt sur sa bouche et en s'assoyant à coté d'elle. Laisse moi parler s'il te plait et surtout ne m'interrompt pas. Je n'ai pas dis la vérité ou du moins pas l'entière vérité aux autres. Pendant mon coma mon âme a en quelque sorte fait un nouveau voyage dans un nouveau monde un peu spécial. C'est là où je devais me rendre normalement quelques jours. Je voulais y aller pour récupérer une âme antique que Voldemort convoite, une arme meurtrière qui a déjà détruit un continent il y a des milliers d'année sur Terre. Le Golwyn : l'épée sacrée des anciens.

-- Mais pourquoi me le dire alors que tu n'avais pas le droit ? interrompit quand même Mayaween.

-- Je n'ai pas à te cacher ça, et de toute façon tu t'en serais rendu compte, l'ancien m'a maudit soupira le survivant.

-- Maudit, mais comment ?? Pourquoi ???

-- Laisse-moi continuer s'il te plaît. Je voulais donc récupérer cette satanée épée et la détruire pour que plus personne ne puisse l'utiliser. Je suis tombé dans le coma sur terre et lorsque j'ai rouvert les yeux à peine 2 secondes plus tard j'étais là haut dans la cité de Maladrone. J'y ai vu Long Hinn le seul ancien encore vivant, quand je lui ai dis que je voulais récupérer le Golwyn tout ce qu'il a fait c'est me rire au nez bouda le survivant tandis que Maya laissait échapper un léger rire. Il m'a dit qu'il me laisserait passer l'épreuve pour le Golwyn à une seule condition : que je subisse son entraînement pour arrêter de craindre ma magie qui risquait un jour de me submerger. Il m'a aussi dit qu'il fallait que j'arrête de faire l'enfant que j'apprenne à tuer en mettant mes émotions de coté. Ça a été les deux lignes de conduite de mon entraînement là haut : maîtriser mes pouvoirs et maîtriser mon sang froid pour tuer. Il m'a laissé plusieurs mois seul dans la bibliothèque ancestrale pour que j'apprenne le pourquoi du comment des pouvoirs. Je n'ai pas vu le temps passé, je serais incapable de te dire combien de temps je suis resté dans la bibliothèque et un jour lorsque j'ai fermé le dernier livre j'ai vu qu'il m'attendait. Et avec son foutu sourire cynique il m'a balancé à la tête que j'avais été trop long à lire ses foutus bouquins s'emporta Harry.

-- Tu as donc mis en pratique ?? demanda Maya doucement avec un sourire en le calmant.

-- Oh oui là la pratique à commencer…….


	79. Reprise en douceur … Ou pas

Bien le bonzour ami lecteur,

Voici un nouveau chapitre des TI que j'ai eut beaucoup de mal à terminer. Snif snif entre le boulot et le boulot bah j'ai plus beaucoup de temps pour moi. Mais les petites reviews que je reçois sont des vrais éléments de motivations. MERCI A TOUS ! ça fait super plaisir de voir que sa fic est lu avec toujours autant d'enthousiasme qu'au début. Alors hésiter pas à laisser des petits mots. Même si ce sont des reproches.

Bon je termine mon mois de mai à plus de 200h de boulot ! vive les heures supp mdr.

En tout cas merci à tous, je ne sais pas pour quand sera le nouveau chapitre.

J'arrete pas d'écrire et encore moins j'abandonne les TI alors ne vous inquiétez pas.

A++

Mili

* * *

79 : Reprise en douceur …. Ou pas

- Oh oui là la pratique à commencer….

Flash back

- Alors tu en a mis du temps pour lire quelques pauvres livres ricana Long Hinn

- Vous vous moquez de moi, j'ai épluché plus de 200 bouquins donc les trois quarts répétaient la même chose alors venez pas me faire une de vos foutus réflexions de merde s'énerva le survivant à bout de nerfs.

L'ancien haussa un sourcil face à cette réflexion et avant qu'Harry ne puisse faire le moindre geste, il l'expulsa droit contre le mur qui se situait à l'opposé du couloir. Il se rapprocha de l'adolescent qui tentait tant bien que mal de se remettre debout et le regarda de haut avant de lâcher froidement pour lui faire comprendre qui était l'instructeur ici.

- Ici c'est moi qui dit et toi qui fait. Il va falloir que tu apprennes à maîtriser cette fougue que tu as à l'intérieur de toi sinon tu risques de faire beaucoup de dégâts. Pas seulement physique mais aussi magique et mental.

- C'est bon j'ai compris répliqua le survivant en se relevant.

- Arrêtes de répondre ! persifla l'ancien en le bloquant à nouveau contre le mur. Ne me prends pas pour cet imbécile de Tom. Je me suis fais avoir une fois par manque de vigilance et je peux t'assurer que ça ne risque pas de recommencer. J'ai assez sur la conscience pour ne pas avoir ta mort aussi sur la conscience.

- Pourquoi ma pauvre petite vie vous intéresse-t-elle tout d'un coup ? je crois que je me suis assez fait manipulé par le passé alors excusez moi bien si maintenant je ne veux plus jouer au pantin répliqua quand même le survivant malgré la mise en garde de l'ancien.

- A ton arrivée ici je te l'ai dis que ton point faible majeure était ton manque de confiance terrible envers les autres. Albus, ton Albus a fait des erreurs dans le passé, il s'en mort les doigts, il regrette. Il faut aussi que tu apprennes à faire ta part des choses et à ne pas confondre conseils, aide et ordre. Maintenant suis moi nous allons nous mettre au travail finit l'ancien en s'élançant à grandes enjambées dans un dédale de couloir.

Le survivant furieux de s'être laisser faire avoir le suivi et se promis de prendre sa revanche sur ce vieux schnock qui lui faisait perdre du temps à lire des livres qui ne lui servirait pas.

- Assis toi ici en face de moi ordonna le vieillard en s'asseyant sur un tapis moelleux. Il faut que tu apprennes à diriger ta magie. Kiraï t'as enseigné les bases, mais tu la fuis.

- Fuir quoi ?

- Ta magie, tu as peur dès que tu l'as sens un peu trop tournoyé à l'intérieur de tes veines. Et n'ose même pas me dire le contraire je le sais. Toute les personnes avec des pouvoirs même moins puissants que les tiens prennent un jour peur quand leur magie se réveille entièrement. Toi tu es une exception c'est qu'elle ne s'est pas encore entièrement réveillé et que tu es déjà exceptionnellement puissant.

- Je sais je le sens avoua Harry.

- Et tu es complètement immature pour la diriger. Le temps que tu vas passé ici en transe va te permettre d'affronter ta magie, de lui faire comprendre qui est le maître.

- Combien de temps est-ce que je vais passer ici ?

- Le temps qu'il faudra ! trancha l'ancien.

- Je ne veux pas retourner en bas quand ma fille sera majeure et vaccinée ! Quand est-ce que je vais repartir siffla Harry en colère.

- Quand tu seras prêt. A moins bien sur que tu veuilles redescendre maintenant et prendre le risque de perdre le contrôle de ta magie et tuer ta fille et tes amis d'un seul coup. ? Dans ce cas là tu peux repartir tout de suite mais ne viens pas pleurer après.

Le survivant serra les points fortement et se laissa tomber lourdement sur le tapis en face de celui de l'ancien. Ce fut à ce moment là qu'il réalisa qu'il s'était mis en colère sans même savoir pourquoi. Ce n'était pas son style d'agresser les gens de la sorte.

L'ancien sourit en voyant le visage horrifié de son élève devant lui.

- Je vois que tu commences à comprendre que quelques petites choses ne tournent pas rond. Les autres avaient mis plus de temps que toi ricana le vieillard.

- Qu'est-ce que vous m'avez fait ?

- Je t'ai maudit sourit le vieillard fier de lui.

- Mais pourquoi espèce d'imbécile. ?

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que les humains ne savent pas contrôler leur sentiment. Et cela fait très mauvais ménage avec la magie. Alors je vous maudis, c'est à vous de trouver le moyen de vous libérer de cette malédiction ?

- Mais comment ?

- Je viens de te dire que c'était à toi de trouver le moyen et ne pense même pas à repartir. Même en réintégrant ton corps tu resteras maudit, c'est ton âme que j'ai maudit. Je t'expliquerais plus quand tu partiras car te leurre pas tu ne trouveras pas comment t'en libérer avant la fin de l'entraînement.

- La malédiction finira bien par s'estomper de toute façon.

- Bien sur que non, certains n'ont jamais réussi à s'en libérer. Mais bon cessons là ces bavardages inutiles. Je veux que tu fasses le vide entier comme lorsque tu apprenais à maîtriser ta magie, mais cette fois-ci concentre toi sur ta magie, son caractère.

Harry ouvrit un œil septique devant l'explication pas des plus clairs que lui avait dit l'ancien. Mais bon il n'avait rien à perdre à essayer près tout. Essayant de retrouver ses anciennes marques datant de son entraînement à Morunkai lorsqu'il liait sa magie, il fut surpris en visualisant sa magie. Déjà à l'époque elle était très abondante et vivante mais là elle paraissait déborder et en furie.

- Par merlin souffla Harry en voyant le carnage de sa magie devant ses yeux.

A ce moment il se rendit enfin compte que l'ancien n'avait pas le moins du monde exagéré en disant que s'il perdait le contrôle il pourrait tuer tout ceux qui lui était cher rapidement. Et à ce moment là il aurait eut seulement ses yeux pour pleurer. Sachant que rester là à yeuter cette mer de magie en furie ne l'aiderait pas plus il se sortit de sa transe et tomba sur l'air moqueur de l'ancien.

- Ça a bien changé depuis la dernière fois n'est-ce-pas ?

- Comment ça a pu autant se modifier ? On dirait une mer déchaînée qui ravage tout sur son passage ? J'arrive même à me demander pourquoi je ne suis pas encore mort avec une telle pression à l'intérieur de moi demanda le survivant avec sérieux.

- Tu n'avais jamais cherché à vérifier si tes protections avaient tenu le coup ?

- Non, pour moi il s'agissait d'un acquis, une chose qui était telle, et qui ne disparaîtrait pas. Je ne suis encore bien fait avoir. Je devrais savoir que rien n'est jamais définitif dans le monde de la magie.

- Harry l'une des lignes de conduite de ton entraînement est que jamais tu ne dois t'appesantir sur les erreurs que tu as pu faire dans le passé. Cela ne fait que te rendre encore plus faible et ça laisse une faille non négligeable à ta magie.

- Je ne pourrais jamais garder une barrière permanente pour une telle force.

- Pour le moment non tu ne peux pas ! accorda l'ancien avec sérieux. Mais je peux t'assurer qu'à la fin de ton entraînement ici, tu maîtriseras ta magie sans aucun souci. Encore faudra-t-il que tu arrives à maîtriser tes sentiments. Ta magie et tes sentiments sont intimement liés. Maintenant tu vas m'écouter attentivement et faire absolument ce que je te dis. Et surtout n'hésite pas, même si tu trouves ce que je te dis hors norme fais le.

- D'accord.

- Alors replonge-toi en transe, mais ne bloque pas le son de ma voix. Arrives-tu à visualiser ta magie ?

- Oui

- Cherche ton centre magique, le nœud de ta magie. Comme ton cœur en temps que humain, si ton centre magique se stoppe tu deviens cracmol mais toi ça n'arrivera jamais. C'est ça qui détermine si on est sorcier ou cracmol, tout le monde est moldu.

- Bien sur que non interrompit Harry cassant ainsi sa concentration.

- Reconcentre toi gronda l'ancien en lui tapant la tête. Si tout le monde n'est pas moldu comment expliques-tu que des gens issus de longues lignées sorcières n'aient pas de pouvoir et que d'autre ne connaissant pas du tout la magie en ait subitement ? Cela résulte du fait que le nœud magique fonctionne ou non. Bien sur avoir des parents sorciers surtout sa mère favorise le fait de devenir un sorcier. Les ondes magiques de la mère déclanche le fonctionnement du nœud magique pendant la gestation. C'est pourquoi quand on a une mère très puissante comme la tienne, on a déjà le mécanisme magique bien ancré en soi. Et quand on rajoute un héritage magique tel celui des Potter ça nous donne un survivant surpuissant impossible à gérer ses afflux magiques.

- C'est bon grogna le survivant.

- As-tu réussi à repérer ton centre magique ?

- Non

- Concentres toi un peu plus alors trancha le vieil homme. En chaque sorcier la magie se matérialise de différentes façons. C'est personnel je ne peux pas te dire comment faire ou pas pour trouver.

- Je n'arriverais jamais à me concentrer en vous parlant en même temps siffla Harry entre ses dents en sentant sa concentration lui passer sous le nez encore une fois.

- Très bien fait une totale abstraction avec ce qui se passe à l'extérieur, essaye de la trouver, et écoute moi bien une fois seulement que tu l'as bien visualiser et seulement à ce moment là essaye de réguler le débit de magie. Essaye de la dompter, telle ton âme ou ton corps, ta magie a une vie propre qu'il faut que tu apprennes à comprendre.

Essayant de faire totale abstraction de tous ce qui l'entouraient comme lui conseillait l'ancien, le survivant eut beaucoup de mal à visualiser sa magie. A croire que cette dernière ne voulait pas qu'on la voie. Les secondes se transformèrent en minutes et Harry eut même l'impression qu'elles se transformaient en minutes puis en heure. Quand il parvint enfin à faire le vide, il eut comme un flash aveuglant qui l'obligea à rouvrir les yeux dans la réalité.

Il mit quelques secondes avant de reprendre pied avant de se tourner vers l'ancien qui le regardait l'air inquiet.

- Tu as réussi ?

- J'ai rien pu distinguer, à croire que le premier coup était un pur moment de chance. Je me suis pris un coup de flash dans la tête tellement puissant que ça m'a directement renvoyé ici.

- Depuis combien de temps es-tu en transe selon toi ?,

- Deux, trois heures environ réfléchit Harry.

- Je dirais plutôt deux, trois jours ricana ironiquement le vieil homme. Et le fait que tu n'as rien vu de ta magie en trois jours est plutôt inquiétant.

- Trois jours ? souffla Harry.

- A partir de maintenant ton emploi du temps se divisera comme cela : deux semaines d'entraînement physique, magique et psychique confondu, et après tentative de retrouver ta magie comme aujourd'hui. Il ne sert à rien de forcer les choses, il faut faire chaque chose en son temps.

- Et bien sur je n'ai pas mon mot à dire n'est ce pas ? s'irrita le survivant.

- Exactement alors maintenant suis-moi et mettons nous au travail.

A partir de ce moment là les entraînements commencèrent et s'intensifièrent rapidement, passant sans état d'âme d'une matinée épuisante au niveau magique à un après-midi harassant niveau physique. Dès qu'il avait la possibilité de se reposer calmement il savourait ce bref moment de répit pour penser à sa famille avant que finalement Morphée de l'embrasse.

Les jours passèrent se transformant en mois avant que Harry n'arrive à identifier sa magie. Il trouva, à l'aide de l'ancien, le pourquoi du comment sur le fait que sa magie était parfois incontrôlable. Depuis qu'il avait appris durant sa deuxième année qu'une partie de Voldemort faisait à présent partie de lui, il n'avait jamais autant mesuré l'ampleur de cette situation. Voldemort faisait bel et bien parti de lui, la magie serpentarde à l'intérieur de lui ne cessait de se mettre en confrontation avec sa magie originelle et cela entraînement de nombreuses frictions lorsque les deux magies se retrouvaient en contact. De plus Voldemort devait être au courant de cette emprise qu'il avait sur le survivant car il s'insinuait dans son esprit en se cachant dans sa magie.

Ils leur avaient fallu du temps et de la maîtrise avant de parvenir à expulser radicalement le serpent qui s'insinuait dans son être mais Harry était fier de ce qu'il avait fait. En expulsant le mage noir de sa tête, il avait du user de toutes ses valeurs serpentardes pour que la magie de Voldemort qui était restée en lui, se soumette à lui.

A partir de ce moment là, le survivant parvint de mieux en mieux à maîtriser sa magie, mélangeant la magie des serpentards à celle de ses ancêtres. Néanmoins il sentait la malédiction de l'ancien devenir de plus en plus oppressante, dès qu'il y pensait il avait une envie de trucider l'ancien avant de se sentir étouffer, ne parvenant plus à trouver l'air qui lui manquait.

La première fois que cela s'était manifesté chez lui, il avait bien cru qu'il allait mourir, plus il réfléchissait et plus l'air qu'il avait besoin pour respirer se raréfiait. Il avait fallu que l'ancien lui lance une attaque physique pour qu'il décroche de ses idées.

- Alors Potter on se fait des crises d'angoisses l'avait nargué l'ancien

- Allez vous faire voir, spèce de vieillard avait rétorqué le survivant en reprenant peu à peu son souffle.

A ce moment là, il ne l'aurait jamais avoué à personne et même sous la torture mais il était reconnaissant que le vieil homme intervienne pour lui changer les idées.

Ces crises devinrent de plus en plus espacées mais parfois de plus en plus violentes, plus d'une fois il avait eut l'impression que son cœur était sur le point de lâcher. Et toujours l'ancien avait été là pour le faire réagir, certes pas de la manière la plus douce mais l'intention y était. Enfin du moins le jeune homme l'espérait.

Il ne savait plus depuis combien de temps il était là, il avait presque oublié ce pour quoi il était là avant que l'ancien n'entame la phase ultime de son entraînement : l'art de tuer.

Le survivant avait été très clair dès le départ, jamais le vieillard n'arriverait à le convaincre que tuer son ennemi était nécessaire. Et comme beaucoup de fois depuis qu'il était arrivé là, l'ancien lui avait prouvé qu'il avait une nouvelle fois tord. Le convaincre n'avait pas été une chose facile, il avait fallu plus de 6 mois à l'ancien avant de parvenir à faire céder cette barrière chez son apprenti. Et il n'était pas fier de la manière dont il s'y était pris.

Il avait plongé le survivant dans une puissante illusion, le mettant en parfaite situation d'attaque de Poudlard. Et il avait fait tuer la petite Elysia juste sous les yeux effrayés de son père. A ce moment là le jeune Potter, s'était déchaîné, il avait tué de sang froid tous les mangemorts présents, usant de son épée et de sa magie. Il avait tout massacré, avant de finalement s'effondrer en pleur à coté du corps sans vie de sa fillette.

L'ancien avait brisé l'illusion, et si Harry avait été en mesure de la remarquer, il aurait vu pour la première fois une lueur de profonde excuse dans les yeux bleus du vieillard. Il avait fallu beaucoup de patience pour remettre sur pied le survivant. Il avait du prouver à maintes reprises que sa fillette était en pleine forme sur terre.

- Je suis un monstre avait soufflé le survivant en voyant ses mains et en revoyant cette scène sanglante dans sa tête.

- Harry tu as vu ce qu'ils étaient capables de faire dans ta simulation. Ce qu'ils ont fait à ta fille à ce moment là, ils le font tous les jours avec des enfants de moldus et de sorciers et parfois même ce ne sont que des bambins. Il y a une chose qu'il faut que tu te rentres dans la tête, c'est que ceux qui prennent la vie des gens pour le pouvoir ne mérite pas la leur, alors prends là, enlève leur comme ils l'enlèvent aux impuissants. C'est tué pour sauver sa vie, et tuer pour sauver des vies. Et non pas tuer pour dire de tuer.

Bien que toujours réticent à l'idée d'ôter la vie de quelqu'un, Harry n'avait désormais plus le moindre scrupule lorsqu'il était question des différents mangemorts.

Une nouvelle page dans la vie du survivant s'était tourné … la fin de son innocence purement et simplement.

Fin flash back

- Il m'a renvoyé dans mon corps quelques mois plus tard le temps que je sois complètement en mesures de surmonter ça. Je pense qu'il avait un peu peur que je reperde mon sang froid et que je refasse un massacre comme ça. Maintenant tu sais absolument tout mon ange finit Harry la gorge sèche d'avoir trop parlé.

- Je vois…. Souffla l'amazone. Tu avais complètement pété les plombs c'est ça ?

- Tu résumes assez bien la situation mon cœur sourit le survivant blasé.

- Mais ça ne change pas que je suis très fière de toi, malgré tout ce que tu peux te reprocher. Depuis que tu es revenu tu as sauvé des dizaines de personnes en comptant tes grands parents et ta tante, alors si jamais tu penses que tu as mal agi pense aux sourires des gens que tu as sauvés.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ma princesse souffla le survivant en l'embrassant doucement dans le cou.

- Harry arrêtes murmura doucement l'amazone qui ne cherchait cependant pas à se soustraire des bras de son fiancé. C'est pas sérieux.

- Tu m'as trop manqué susurra Harry ses lèvres remontant doucement jusqu'aux lèvres de sa bien-aimée.

- Tu as cours demain et il est tard tenta l'amazone qui n'était pas du tout crédible étant donné qu'elle était déjà en train de le déshabiller en le caressant sensuellement.

- On s'en fou des cours ! Si tu savais l'effet que ça m'a fait de te revoir dans ton mini short avec ta brassière….. murmura le survivant en la renversant sous lui pour l'embrasser voracement.

L'amazone répondit à ce baiser avec la même ardeur et avec un geste sec de la hanche elle renversa leur position et se retrouva en travers de son torse. Elle mit fin au baiser et s'éloigna de quelques centimètres du visage de son fiancé. Yeux dans les yeux, brûlants de désir pour l'autre, ils restèrent dans cette position quelques secondes avant que Maya ne se repenche sur son visage. Elle cola ses lèvres sur celle de son fiancé et murmura :

- Je t'aime Harry James Potter

Le survivant lui sourit tendrement avant de s'emparer avidement de ses lèvres. Le reste de la nuit lui permis de lui prouver à quel point lui aussi pouvait l'aimer et combien elle comptait dans sa vie. Et ce ne fut que bien plus tard qu'ils purent enfin gouter au repos tant aspiré que leur réclamait leur corps alors que leur cœur leur réclamait encore bien autre chose.

Le lendemain matin fut dur pour Harry qui devait retourner en cours. Il ouvrit les yeux et sourit en voyant le corps endormi de sa fiancée blotti contre lui. Maintenant il était sur, il n'avait pas rêvé elle était belle et bien de retour auprès de lui. Il déposa un léger baiser volatile sur ses lèvres et rit doucement en la voyant faire un sourire bienheureux dans ses rêves. Il se dirigea dans la salle de bains et après une bonne douche il passa devant le miroir quand quelque chose attira son attention : son tatouage avait de nouveau acquit une nouvelle couleur.

- On verra ça plus tard, ce n'est pas le plus important souffla le survivant en s'accrochant les cheveux en un catogan bien séré. Bon où est-ce que j'ai mis mon foutu uniforme…

- Les elfes ont sûrement du le ranger dans le placard parce que tu le laissais traîner n'importe où comme d'habitude se moqua la voix endormie de sa fiancée.

- Ce que tu peux être mauvaise langue grogna le jeune homme en se dirigeant quand même en direction de la penderie.

- Et toi ce que tu peux être de mauvaise foi répliqua en riant l'amazone qui le fixait depuis son lit.

Le survivant, de dos, sourit et s'habilla.

- Ma chérie tu … commença le survivant en se tournant vers la jeune femme avant de s'interrompre en se rendant compte qu'elle s'était rendormie.

Malgré tous les efforts qu'elle faisait, elle était épuisée magiquement et physiquement, et il lui faudrait beaucoup de repos pour se reposer. Surtout que la soirée qu'ils avaient passée n'avait pas été de tout repos. Il s'approcha du lit, déposa un baiser sur la commissure des lèvres de sa fiancée et murmura.

- Repose toi bien ma chérie.

Il sourit doucement quand il se rendit compte qu'elle avait passé une chemise de nuit pendant son faible laps de temps d'émergence. Soufflant pour se donner du courage, il sortit de la chambre et ne croisa personne avant de pénétrer dans la grande salle.

A son entrée le silence se fit, il vit à la table des professeurs le grand siège du professeur Dumbledore vide conformément à ce que ce dernier leur avait dit la veille. Il salua d'un signe de tête ses tantes et oncles et se dirigea vers Severus (jeune). Voyant que personne ne se décidait soit à parler soit à manger ce fut Sabrina, l'amie à Severus, qui posa la question que tous attendaient :

- Comment va la jeune fille que tu as sauvée ?

- Mayaween va bien, elle n'a que des blessures superficielles, que je suppose ont été soignées rapidement. Je l'ai posé dans sa chambre hier sur ordres de Dumbledore, et je crois qu'il a fait venir sa famille. Mais je n'en sais pas plus, désolé mentit Harry.

- C'est une bonne nouvelle renchérit Sevérus. Tu reviens en cours aujourd'hui. ?

- Oui mais je ne me souviens même pas de notre emploi du temps, on commence par quoi ?

Voyant que la conversation devenait légère tous se remirent à manger, mais le survivant savait pertinemment qu'ils voulaient tous savoir ce qui s'était passé avec les mangemorts.

- Quatre heures de DCFM et tu as pas de chance, on passe le test sur le Patronus aujourd'hui commença Severus avant de se reprendre, quoi que non toi tu n'as pas de soucis à te faire. Et elle a dis que si on avait le temps on commencerait l'étude des impardonnables.

- OK et cette aprem ?

- Une heure d'histoire grimaça Severus et puis on a 3heures de métamorphose avancée en fin de journée.

- Et après on a les options renchérit Sabrina. Tu avais choisi quoi ?

- Je sais même plus ce que j'avais choisi. Je verrais plus tard pour le moment ce n'est pas ma priorité. Les cours mixés entre deux écoles ont-ils déjà commencés ?

- Certains oui, on a eut pas mal de cours en commun de métamorphose avec les égyptiens car leur professeur était souvent absent. Et de même pour tous les autres professeurs qui semblent être ses amis….. et les tiens termina Severus en regardant soupçonneusement son ami.

- Je les considère comme membre à part entière de ma famille, même si rien ne nous relit vraiment expliqua sincèrement le survivant.

- Une famille ça a un sens très large de toute manière, parfois on considère plus des amis comme sa famille que sa propre famille par laquelle nous somme reliés par le sang. Je pense honnêtement que la famille ce sont les gens qui prennent soin de vous, comme si vous étiez l'être le plus précieux de sa vie expliqua Sabrina avant de se mettre à rougir en voyant qu'elle s'était légèrement laisser allé sur son explication.

- C'est exactement ça sourit furtivement le survivant en se mettant à manger.

Il était affamé et en plus il avait besoin de reprendre des forces. Il soupira quand il entendit la sonnerie sonnée et s'apprêtait à suivre les autres quand il se rendit compte qu'il avait complètement zappé de prendre son sac mais pire encore sa baguette.

- Sev dis à la prof que j'arrive j'ai oublié un truc dans ma chambre.

- T'as oublié quoi ?

- Mon sac rétorqua Harry d'un air blasé.

- T'es un cas irrécupérable souffla Severus en hochant quand même affirmativement la tête.

Le survivant se mit à courir à toute vitesse en direction de sa chambre sous le regard effaré des étudiants qu'il croisait. Il déboula dans le salon de ses appartements et vit attablé autour d'un petit déjeuner Jenny et Archi et Mione.

- Harry qu'est ce que tu fais ici, la cloche a sonné tu devrais être en cours ! s'étonna Hermione.

- J'ai oublié mon sac et ma baguette en partant ce matin rétorqua Harry avec un sourire d'excuse en balançant dans son vieux sac à dos les affaires dont il avait besoin et en prenant sa baguette qui reposait sur le bord de la cheminée.

Archi explosa de rire en entendant l'excuse de son ami :

- T'es irrécupérable ptit frère.

- C'est bon pas la peine d'en faire un pâté ! soupira le survivant avant de se diriger vers la sortie. A ce soir.

Il n'entendit même pas la réponse des trois autres tellement il sortit vite. Il n'y avait plus personne dans les couloirs, et au moment où il allait se mettre à courir en direction de la salle de cours il entendit le son d'un piano mais plus encore des pleurs. Il identifia rapidement la salle d'où provenaient les pleurs comme étant celle de musique.

Il entra dans la salle et reconnut sans aucun mal celle qui serait dans le futur sa mère. Elle jouait la chanson hallelujah qu'il affectionnait tant et qu'il savait que sa mère aimait aussi. Il devina rapidement la raison de ses pleurs : ses parents étaient supposés être morts deux jours auparavant. Son cœur se serra quand il savait le mal qu'il faisait à cette jeune fille en la laissant dans une telle tristesse alors qu'il savait pertinemment que ses parents étaient bien vivants et en parfaite santé.

Doucement il posa son sac et alla s'asseoir derrière le deuxième piano. Sa mère avait les yeux fermés et ne le vit pas s'asseoir ni ne l'entendit tellement elle semblait prise dans son monde de tristesse et de souvenirs. Cependant elle l'entendit très bien quand il commença à jouer, elle le regarda surprise mais ne s'arrêta pas de jouer. Si elle s'arrêtait de jouer, elle savait qu'elle ne tiendrait pas, cette chanson c'était celle que préféraient sa mère et sa sœur. S'arrêter serait les perdre définitivement.

Mais chaque chose à une fin, et bientôt la dernière note et le dernier hallelujah s'éteignirent dans la pièce. Lily serra des lèvres ne voulant pas s'effondrer devant personne. Depuis deux jours elle fuyait ses amies et les maraudeurs qui tentaient de la réconforter. Que pouvait-il comprendre à sa douleur. Eux, ils avaient encore leurs parents. Ils ne pourraient jamais comprendre la douleur qu'elle ressentait d'avoir perdu ces trois êtres si chers à son cœur. Elle sursauta quand Harry parla.

- C'est une belle chanson….

Lily ne répondit pas mais se remis à jouer, vite suivi par le survivant. Elle avait besoin de réfléchir. Devant elle se trouvait la personne qui peut-être pourrait lui dire que ses parents n'étaient pas vraiment morts. Il avait été sur place. Il savait ce qui c'était passé.

Un moment de silence s'installa avant qu'elle ne prenne son courage à deux mains.

- Angelus ? murmura-t-elle

- Oui

- Tu étais sur place n'est-ce-pas ?

- Tu le sais déjà ça, les journaux en font un sacré patacaisse et le ministre aussi…

- Comment c'était là bas ?

- C'était comme dans toute bataille répondit Harry les yeux perdu dans le vague, le sang, les cris, les gens qui pleurent, les enfants qui cherchent leurs parents. Et ces êtres répugnants qui ne méritent même plus le titre d'humain tellement ils sont dénués d'humanité, qui rient et jouissent de la terreur et du malheur qu'ils répandent.

- Pourquoi vas-tu te battre en risquant ta vie ? Personne ne peut rien faire pour empêcher ces mangemorts de nous enlever les personnes qu'on aime. Il n'y a plus d'espoir pour le monde sorcier finit la rousse en s'effondrant en pleure.

Le survivant ne sut comment faire face à cette situation. Il se leva et alla prendre sa future mère dans ses bras.

- Tant qu'il y a la vie il y a l'espoir Liliane, il faut que tu sois forte. Perdre les êtres qui nous sont chers, est la pire épreuve que nous avons à traverser dans la vie. Tout le monde les subit un jour, certains sont encore jeunes pour les surmonter et ils ont besoin d'aide. Moi on me l'a apporté, je suis sur que toi aussi tu as des gens sur qui compter. J'ai aperçu James ce matin, et ça se voyait comme le nez au milieu de la figure qu'il était mort d'inquiétude.

- Il arrête pas de se moquer de moi renifla la jeune fille.

- C'est ça et moi je suis le futur ministre de la magie. Un jour un grand sorcier m'a dit que la base même de la magie la plus puissante qui existait sur terre et de partout dans l'univers était l'amour. Elle permet de faire bien des miracles, mais pour ça il faut croire. Si personne ne croit alors je suis d'accord avec toi il n'y a plus d'espoir pour ce monde. C'est pour ça que moi je garde espoir. On arrivera à le tuer ce monstre. Alors crois je t'en prie.

- Mais comment peux-tu croire après tout ce que tu as enduré. Mione m'a raconté : le troll, le serpent géant, la mort de ton meilleur ami. Comment peux-tu garder espoir ?

- J'ai souvent perdu espoir ! Mais je ne me suis promis que jamais une ordure comme Voldemort ne pourra se vanter de me voir effondrer devant lui. Et je me déteste parce que j'ai échoué, je me suis complètement effondré quand j'ai découvert le corps mutilé de ron, qui n'avait résisté que pour me dire de prendre soin d'Hermione, et de tuer cet enfoiré de Voldemort. Jamais plus il ne me prendra des êtres que je chéris, je me battrais de toute mon âme et de toute ma force. Je sais que des gens périront encore dans cette guerre, mais nous nous battons pour une noble cause. Chaque personne est destinée à mourir un jour, mais ces personnes donnent aussi la vie avant quand elles ont pu. Lily, tu ne pourras jamais effacer totalement ta douleur, tu peux juste l'apaiser. Et un jour quand tu seras totalement remise tu écouteras enfin ton cœur et tu céderas aux avances que te fait l'homme de ta vie. Vous vous marierez. Vous aurez plein d'enfants, qui vous donneront des petits enfants.

- J'aime pas Potter

- J'ai jamais parlé de Potter sourit Harry en entendant sa mère se vendre elle-même. Lily, une dernière chose avant qu'on aille en cours, parce que soit sur que je t'entraîne avec moi. Que tu es peur de t'engager dans une relation avec quelqu'un d'aussi insaisissable que James Potter je le comprends parfaitement. Mais n'oublie pas que nous sommes en guerre s'il arrivait quelques choses tu risques de le regretter. Croque la vie à pleines dents, savoure tous les jours comme si c'était le dernier jour. Et surtout promet moi de ne plus jamais reperdre espoir ? La vie est quelque chose de précieux il ne faut pas la gâcher.

- Je vais me battre et je ne perdrais plus espoir murmura la rouquine, ses yeux verts brillants de puissance.

- Je préfère te voir comme ça petite lionne sourit Harry qui laissait complètement tomber son personnage de serpentard. Maintenant tu vas venir avec moi, on a cours de DCFM et une interro de surcroît à ce qu'on m'a dit.

- Non, je .. je ne veux plus y aller murmura la rousse.

- Pourquoi !

- Je n'arrive plus à faire mon patronus, j'ai essayé hier et j'ai même pas réussi à faire la moindre petite étincelle.

- Mais aujourd'hui est un autre jour, crois en toi Lily, tu vas y arriver rassura Harry en prenant ses deux mains dans les siennes. Tu m'as promis que tu gardais espoir maintenant alors tu ne vas pas reculer si près du but. Et puis pense à ton beau poursuiveur comme pensée heureuse.

- Ohh c'est bon rougit la gryffondor.

- Ça me fais plaisir tu ne me détrompes même pas, c'est un grand pas.

- Une dernière chose Angélus… murmura Lily en le retenant par la manche alors qu'il allait partir.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

- Merci pour tout ! Merci de me redonner l'espoir ! Merci d'avoir tenter de sauver mes parents et mes amis moldus ! Merci d'avoir jouer du piano avec moi. Tu es quelqu'un d'exceptionnel, et je suis fière d'être une de tes amies si tu me considères ainsi.

- Merci petite lionne sourit Harry avec du baume au cœur. Et je rejouerais avec toi quand tu veux, mais ne le dis à personne s'il te plaît. Ça ruinerait ma réputation d'insensible rit le survivant.

- Tu es quelqu'un de bien raffermit Lily et c'est tout ce que je sais.

Ils se sourirent et se décidèrent enfin à aller en cours. Au moment où la griffondor allait frapper à la porte, Harry la retint et après lui avoir fait un clin d'œil ouvrit la porte faisant ainsi sursauter tout le monde.

- Monsieur Angelus, ne vous a-t-on jamais appris à frapper à la porte ? Et pourquoi êtes vous en retard de même que vous Miss Evans.

- Professeur c'est….. commença Lily avant de se faire couper par la voix froide de Harry.

- Je me suis perdu dans les couloirs et comme Miss Evans était aussi en retard, elle m'a guidé jusqu'ici mentit Harry.

Tout le monde le regarda avec des yeux grands ouverts, ce mensonge était débile. Et ça se voyait qu'il mentait.

- Monsieur angelus je vois que vous n'avez rien perdu de votre humour rétorqua la professeur.

- Et moi je vois que je vous déstabilise toujours autant madame répliqua Harry en s'asseyant à coté de Severus qui tentait tant bien que mal de contenir son rire comme le reste de la classe.

- Asseyez vous miss Evans, nous allons reprendre l'examen sur le patronus. Je sais que vous avez loupé beaucoup de cours mais cela ne devrait pas vous poser de problème monsieur Angélus lâcha la professeur avec cynisme.

Le cours reprit et Harry eut l'impression que cela durait des siècles, il n'était plus habitué à si peu d'action. Il esquissa un sourire furtif quand il vit le puissant patronus que fit sa mère. Il fut appelé le dernier comme il s'en doutait dès le départ. Cette fois ci il maîtrisait beaucoup mieux sa magie qu'autrefois et il mit beaucoup moins de temps pour faire apparaître Mizonard et Isslandra qui dansait une valse au dessus de leur tête faisant ainsi sourire le survivant.

- On dirait des êtres vivants souffla la professeur encore sous le choc.

- Les êtres vivants ne sont pas seulement les êtres humains conclut le survivant en retournant s'asseoir à sa place.

- Bien je vous donnerais le résultat de cet examen plus tard, il ne reste qu'un petit quart d'heure à ce cours. Juste le temps pour moi de vous expliquer le sujet que nous allons aborder. Les sortilèges impardonnables. Nous les verrons tous les trois selon leur degrés de puissance, ainsi nous commencerons par le moins puissant : l'imperium, le second : le doloris, et enfin le plus terrible l'avada kedavra le sortilège mortel.

- Je suis désolé mais je ne suis pas d'accord avec votre classement intervint Harry avant de se maudire mentalement, question discrétion ce serait pour plus tard décidément.

- Ce n'est pas mon classement, c'est le classement officiel s'irrita la professeur qui n'aimait pas se faire contredire devant ses élèves.

- Vous n'avez jamais reçu les sortilèges impardonnables n'est ce pas ? Selon moi le moins pire des sortilèges impardonnable est l'avada kedavra, et le pire l'imperium expliqua Harry.

- Ceci est n'importe quoi, connaissez vous au moins les effets de ces sorts pour dire de pareil stupidité.

- Selon vous, c'est moins pire de vivre en ayant été sous le joue de l'imperium et en ayant massacré toute votre famille sans pouvoir rien faire, que de mourir d'un coup sans douleur ? Si vous arrivez à vivre avec de tels souvenirs alors je m'excuse de vous dire que vous êtes une égoïste sans cœur, et sans aucun respect pour la vie d'autrui. Pour ce qui est du doloris je pense que vous-même ne réaliser pas la douleur que c'est de ressentir la moindre petite parcelle de votre corps se faire transpercer par des aiguilles chauffées à blanc. Vouloir que tout s'arrête pour que vous puissiez agoniser en paix, et finalement ne même plus sentir la douleur tellement votre corps est mort. Mais si après ça vous penser que l'avada est le pire alors je ne comprends pas votre raisonnement.

- Tu les as reçu balbutia Severus alors qu'un silence de mort s'était abattu sur la classe.

- On ne se bat pas avec Voldemort à coup d'expelliarmus ou de sortilège bloque jambe Severus sourit Harry en se maudissant d'avoir réagit trop impulsivement en rétorquant à la prof.

- Sortez tous, le cours est fini balbutia la prof sous le choc.

Ce fut dans un silence de mort que tous sortir de la classe pour rejoindre la grande salle. Harry s'esquiva habilement et descendit à la cuisine. Il demanda quelques sandwichs et se dirigea au bord du lac. Il était seulement en uniforme et malgré le froid de fin octobre il n'avait pas froid. Après tout il avait vécu bien pire dans le monde antérieur.

- Je me demande ce qu'un jeune homme comme vous peut bien avoir dans la tête pour réfléchir toujours aussi profondément intervint une voix le forçant à sortir de ses pensées.

- Bonjour Mitamotashi senseï sourit Harry sans même se retourner en reconnaissant l'aura rassurante du vieil homme.

- Ton retour en cours fait beaucoup parler de lui, cette chère Victoria Scuwel est très remontée par la manière dont tu te comportes durant son cours sourit le japonais.

- C'est plus fort que moi, enseigner les forces du mal sans les avoir affronté une seule fois me met hors de moi.

- La tolérance mon ami…

- L'incompétence je dirais plus sourit Harry faisant ainsi rire le vieil homme. On ne calme pas une classe en faisant ressortir son aura de vélane. On ne parle pas des forces du mal comme si c'était une malédiction contre quoi on ne pouvait rien faire.

- Je vois que tu as retrouvé toute ta fougue rit le senseï.

- Après avoir dormi une journée entière et une nuit entière j'ai intérêt à être en forme sinon je demande qu'on me rembourse.

- Puis-je voir ce que tu donnes en combat maintenant que tu es de nouveau sur pied sourit le vieil homme en sortant son katana de sa longue robe.

- Cela ne vous ressemble pas de dire ça, c'est moi d'habitude qui vous provoque en duel rit Harry. Vous avez fait un pari et vous avez perdu ou quoi ?

- Oui j'ai perdu contre mes élèves acquiesça l'homme faisant ainsi redoubler le rire de Harry.

- Que pensez vous de profiter de ce beau temps ? Après tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi je peux bien vous battre à l'épée.

- Je suis peut-être vieux mais j'ai encore quelques cordes à mon arc.

Harry ne fit que sourire mystérieusement avant d'appeler son épée grâce à un accio. Il but une dernière gorgée de jus de citrouille et se leva.

- Ton arme est spéciale n'est ce pas ?

- C'est le cadeau d'une personne qui m'est très cher même si c'est un vieux schnock sénile qui aime torturer ses apprentis répondit Harry en pensant à l'ancien.

Le vieux japonais rit en entendant la description très peu flatteuse de l'homme. Ils se placèrent au milieu du parc et se firent face. Les sourires disparurent alors qu'ils se saluaient selon les règles.

Pendant prêt de 10 minutes ils tournèrent en suivant le périmètre d'un cercle invisible au sol. Ce fut le vieil homme qui attaqua le premier et Harry n'eut aucun mal à parer le coup. Il riposta puissamment, fermement campé sur ses jambes, il ne tremblait plus. Il vit soudainement du coin de l'œil le vieil homme tenter de lui faire une balayette pour le faire tomber, il fit un salto arrière et se remit immédiatement en position de défense pour parer l'attaque du vieil homme.

- Mitamotashi san, Angelus hurla une voix à l'entrée du château.

Les deux épées s'immobilisèrent, celle du vieil homme pointée sur le cœur de Harry, et celle de ce dernier taquinant le cou du vieil homme. Ils tournèrent la tête simultanément en direction de la voix qui venait de hurler et virent la directrice provisoire de l'école ivre de colère alors que les ¾ de l'école regardaient depuis derrière le combat des deux hommes.

- Minerva ! Quelle bonne surprise ! s'exclama le senseï avec un sourire en rangeant son arme. Que pouvons nous faire pour vous aider ?

- Vous vous rendez compte de ce que vous étiez en train de faire ? cria Minerva qui se rapprochait des deux hommes.

- On profitait du beau temps voyons répondit tout naturellement le japonais en se tournant vers le survivant comme pour avoir confirmation.

- Il fait beau pour une fin octobre, les oiseaux chantent, le calme plat bref renchérit l'adolescent.

- Nous sommes dans une école Messieurs, et je voudrais que vous ayez un peu plus de retenu quand à l'utilisation de vos armes barbares. On ne sait jamais ce qui pourrait se passer, vous auriez pu blesser quelqu'un s'irrita Minerva qui continuait de s'approcher.

- Euh professeur vous ne devriez pas vous approcher plus tenta Harry.

- Et pourquoi donc Monsieur Angelus ? trancha la professeur de métamorphose en s'arrêtant quand même.

Le jeune homme que vous avez devant vous, est un combattant exceptionnel, mais plus encore c'est sa capacité à veiller à ce que personne extérieur ne soit blessé pendant ce genre de choses. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il a utilisé mais il a déployé une puissante barrière de protection expliqua Mitamotashi san sous le regard ébahi de Harry qui ne pensait pas que le vieil homme avait repéré sa barrière.

- Comment savez vous ? s'étonna Harry en rangeant son katana dans son fourreau.

- Au moment où j'allais mettre la mienne en place, la tienne était déjà là. Elle est remarquablement discrète et puissante. Puissant sorcier, puissant combattant….. que nous caches-tu encore ? sourit le vieil homme.

- Si je vous le disais ce ne serait pas drôle rétorqua Harry en s'apprêtant à retourner vers le château avant de se faire stopper par la baguette de Minerva.

- Je n'en ai pas fini avec vous deux.

- Minerva voyons calmez vous un peu, nous allons rentrer et prendre un thé que vous affectionnez tant et vous vous détendrez. Je vous promets que tant que vous serez responsable de cette école nous ne referons pas de telles choses ça vous rassure ? tenta le japonais avec compassion.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va pouvoir faire de vous eichiro san, vous êtes pires que les maraudeurs de Gryffondor.

- Je prends ça comme un compliment ma très chère Minerva sourit le vieil homme en commençant à rentrer au château avec la directrice adjointe avant de se tourner vers Harry. Je vous attends dans la salle habituelle après votre cours de métamorphose pour continuer le cours que nous avons commencé il y a deux jours.

- J'y serais Mitamotashi-senseï salua Harry en partant du coté de sa salle de cours.

- Vous n'allez pas vous battre comme des chiffonniers Eichiro-san, vous l'avez promis s'insurgea Minerva.

- Rassurez vous très chère, le château ne s'écroulera pas ce soir.

- Si vous le dites rétorqua le professeur pas du tout convaincu des dires du vieil homme.

- Comme il s'y attendait, Harry fut le premier dans la salle d'histoire de la magie. Il redoutait un petit peu ce cours, il avait appris tellement de choses intéressantes sur l'histoire de la magie pendant son passage à Maladrone qu'il allait s'endormir à coups sur pendant ce cours s'il ne faisait pas autre chose.

Rapidement la classe se remplit et comme il s'en doutait la moitié le dévisagea, il sentit quand même Severus s'asseoir à coté de lui et cela lui fit quand même plaisir.

- Tu es mon ami mais tu es quand même un type sacrément bizarre j'espère que tu le sais soupira Severus en sortant ses affaires d'un air non motivé.

- Disons que je n'ai pas le même mode de vie que la plupart des sorciers normaux Severus, mais je suis touché que tu m'acceptes avec toutes mes bizarreries répondit sincèrement Harry.

- Les serpentards savent passer par-dessus les préjugés trancha Severus. Tu savais que c'est ton Maître Adams qui allait nous faire cours après pendant trois heures ?

- Non il ne me l'avait pas dis s'étonna Harry.

- Mc Gonagall a déclaré qu'il pouvait bien la remplacer le temps qu'elle remplace le directeur. Donc cette aprèm on a un cours en commun avec des égyptiens. A priori ses cours sont assez spéciaux.

- Je ne sais pas ce qu'il donne comme vrai professeur, pour moi je n'ai jamais été en classe quand il m'enseignait des choses, alors je ne sais pas du tout comment il va se comporter avec d'autres étudiants même si je pense qu'il faut s'attendre au pire venant de lui.

- J'ai entendu dire qu'il était assez spécial quand même….

- Une chose est sur avec lui on ne va jamais s'ennuyer avec des cours théoriques.

Le début du cours commença et Harry passa son heure à réviser ses propres cours d'histoire qu'il avait pris le temps de mettre quand même dans son sac. Et lorsque la cloche sonna tous attendaient impatiemment ce cours de métamorphose qui promettait d'être si spécial.

Harry suivit de loin le troupeau qui allait en direction de la salle de cours, Severus à ses cotés. Ils retrouvèrent les égyptiens et quand le survivant vit son ami aller dire bonjour à des autres étudiants il réalisa enfin tout ce qu'il avait loupé. Et surtout en les voyant rire il se rendit compte de la barrière invisible qui les séparait des étudiants normaux.

- Cela est normal de toute manière, ils sont beaucoup plus jeune que moi réellement souffla mentalement Harry en s'adossant au mur derrière lui.

- Merci Angelus intervint une voix à sa droite.

Il savait déjà qui était là, il l'avait sentit arrivé. Il tourna la tête en direction de cette personne et fit face à son père qui s'était posé exactement comme lui contre le mur.

- Pourquoi me remercies-tu Potter ? D'avoir été absent au premier match de quidditch ? ironisa Harry.

- Non, de toute façon les directeurs ont jugés que la raison pour laquelle tu étais absent méritait bien qu'on repousse notre match jusqu'à ce que tu sois de retour parmi nous. Je voulais juste te remercier pour ce que tu as fais pour Lily. Je ne sais pas de quoi il en retourne mais elle semble avoir surmonté la mort de ses parents.

- Elle reste encore fragile, elle a repris l'espoir mais elle a encore une blessure importante à l'intérieur d'elle. On ne surmonte jamais la perte de ses parents. Vous devez veiller sur elle, surtout toi Potter.

- Elle me déteste répondit le gryffondor blasé.

- Elle a peur de toi plutôt rétorqua Harry qui trouvait quand même bizarre de faire l'entremetteur entre ses parents.

- Peur ?

- Il faut la comprendre c'est une femme, elles ont sans cesse besoin d'être rassurée, elles ont besoin de sentir qu'elles peuvent avoir confiance en nous. Et honnêtement tu es loin d'être quelqu'un de rassurant Potter. Tu as, pendant des années, fait ton image autour des maraudeurs, celle d'un garçon joyeux, blagueur et tout ce que tu veux sauf sérieux.

- J'ai changé depuis la trahison de Peter murmura James pour qui cette révélation avait été terrible.

- Ça je le sais Potter, mais c'est pas moi qu'il faut que tu convainques mais une petite rouquine qui n'attend que ça.

- Si tu le dis murmura James complètement perdu.

- Quand aura lieu le match de quidditch alors ? reprit Harry qui sentait le besoin de changer de conversation.

- Je pense que maintenant que tu es de retour on connaîtra la date d'ici quelques jours répondit Le capitaine. On a beaucoup travaillé, on ne va pas changer les postes tout de suite. On va rester en formation initiale.

- J'ai pas vraiment eut le temps de remonter sur un balai depuis que je me suis réveillé de mon coma mais normalement il ne devrait pas y avoir de problème capitaine. Quand aura lieu le prochain entraînement ?

- Demain soir ? Tu seras là ? demanda James qui savait que le serpentard avait un emploi du temps des plus chargés.

- Je ne peux te le promettre, j'ai certaines choses qui me rendent indépendant d'un emploi du temps normal, mais je te promets que je tenterais d'être là.

- Je te remercie

- Arrêtes de remercier un serpentard ça va te rendre malade à force ironisa Harry.

- J'ai grandit Angelus, et je pense que tu as fait tes preuves pour montrer que tu n'étais pas un mangemort, et cela peut importe ce que le ministre dira. D'ailleurs le prof japonais l'a bien envoyé balader hier.

- Mitamotashi Senseï est quelqu'un de remarquable trancha Harry avant d'ajouter avec ironie en criant en direction du bout du couloir, pas comme ce Monsieur Curt qui est incapable d'être à l'heure à son propre cours.

- Sale mioche répliqua une voix amusée.

- Je vous retourne le compliment maître Curt.

- Allez rentrer tous dans la salle rit Sirius (vieux).

Sirius (vieux) eut un pincement au cœur comme à chaque fois qu'il revoyait les maraudeurs et surtout James. Il attendit patiemment que tous les élèves se mettent à leur place et fit un sourire cynique à son filleul qui leva les yeux au ciel d'exaspération. Une fois le calme instauré dans la pièce il commença sa présentation.

- Bon je vais refaire ma petite présentation, je suis désolé à mes élèves qui vont me prendre pour un vieillard sénile qui radote mais il faut quand même que nos amis anglais sachent quelle personne magnifique je suis commença-t-il avec humour.

- Bien sur tout le monde y crois ironisa Harry avec un sourire faisant rire discrètement les élèves qui sentaient bien que ce cours allaient rester dans les annales pendant des années.

- Il ne faut pas écouter ce que ce petit vaurien raconte, il a toujours été jaloux de moi. Je suis donc Curt Adams mais si vous me vouez un véritable culte comme le mioche du fond vous pouvez m'appeler MAITRE Curt.

Sirius eut juste le temps d'éviter un expelliarmus qui venait de Harry et qui faisait tournoyer sa baguette négligemment entre ses doigts bien que le maraudeur sache que son filleul n'avait absolument pas besoin d'elle.

- Je suis donc professeur de métamorphose bien que je sois un peu un touche à tout. Honnêtement ça n'a jamais été ma matière préférée à l'école mais il faut bien manger, alors autant trouver un boulot qui paye bien non. ?

- C'est pour ça que tu avais dis qu'il était professeur de métamorphose à ses heures perdues demanda Severus à Harry.

Harry sourit mystérieusement ce qui offusqua un peu plus Sirius bien qu'il soit réellement mort de rire. Il retrouvait enfin sa joie de vivre, son filleul semblait oublié l'espace de quelques heures son rôle et ses obligations pour devenir le maraudeur qu'il aurait du toujours être.

- Bref voila j'ai travaillé dans beaucoup de chose, auror, professeur, parrain quelques fois sourit-il en regardant Harry qui lui souriait. Vous avez des questions ?

- Vous avez été auror ? s'étonna Sirius (jeune)

- Oui à une époque, j'ai été comme vous monsieur black, et avec mon meilleur ami on a décidé de devenir Auror pour se battre contre les forces du mal. Notre autre ami, lui était d'un naturel beaucoup plus calme mais c'était un mordu de DCFM. D'ailleurs c'est le professeur de DCFM de vos camarades français expliqua Sirius qui regretta d'avoir commencé cette conversation car cela partait dans un sens qui ne lui plaisait pas du tout surtout pour son filleul.

- Et votre autre ami ? demanda Yxos, un élève égyptien.

- Il est mort, il est mort en tentant de défendre sa famille contre des salopards de mage noir trancha Harry.

- Il est mort il y a bien longtemps maintenant finit Sirius avec une voix éteinte alors que le silence s'installait dans la salle.

- Je suis désolé hésita Yxos confus d'avoir remué de tels souvenirs.

- C'est pas toi qui les as tué affirma Harry, alors tu n'as pas à être désolé. Alors on va reprendre le cours comme il avait commencé c'est-à-dire dans la bonne humeur. Sinon je vous dis pas comment mon père nous maudirais s'il savait comment rien qu'en parlant de lui on plomberait l'ambiance.

- C'est vrai il ne faut pas vivre dans le passé mais se tourner vers le futur quand de dures épreuves se sont passés. Et ça ! Ça serait mon premier enseignement même si ça ne vient pas de moi mais d'un grand sorcier que je connais sourit Sirius en se tournant vers son filleul.

- C'est bon vous pouvez m'appeler maître Angelus maître Curt se moqua le survivant qui savait que maintenant ils devaient à tout pris détendre l'atmosphère.

- Sale mioche, bon et si on commençait ce cours de métamorphose ? trancha Sirius en tapant dans ses mains. Pour ceux qui ne le savent pas sachez qu'avec moi vous ne verrez pas la métamorphose passive mais la métamorphose qui pourrait vous sauvez la vie lors d'un combat. C'est une partie du programme de fin de 7ème année mais j'ai pensé qu'étant donné la situation à l'extérieure le voir un peu plus en détails ne ferait de mal à personne.

- Mais à quoi peut servir la métamorphose en combat interrogea Andromèda une égyptienne.

- Vous réagissez comme ça car vous ne penser pas à l'intégralité de ce que peut vous offrir la métamorphose tenta d'expliquer Sirius qui sentait bien qu'il s'empêtrait avant de faire un air catastrophé à son filleul qui était beaucoup plus pédagogue que lui.

- Imagine que tu dois fuir, que tu es blessé, mais que tu ne sais pas où allez. Tu as de la chance tu arrives à trouver une grotte en plein milieu d'une jungle pas du tout rassurante. Tu utilises alors les enchantements pour allumer un bon feu mais que faire après ? Tu te vides de ton sang et sauf si tu as un couteau dans ta poche pour chauffer la lame avec le feu et cautériser la plaie, ce dont je doute si tu es en pleine en évasion et que ton ennemi a du te faire les poches techniquement, je pense que tu es dans la merde.

- Oui mais si ton ennemi t'as enlevé ton couteau, il a aussi du t'enlever ta baguette, donc tu es dans le même cas, tu te vide de ton sang sans pouvoir rien faire rétorqua Sirius (jeune)

- Il existe des sorts de bases de première sécurité qui peuvent se faire sans baguette expliqua Sirius (vieux). Mais il y a mieux : lorsque vous avez choisi vos baguettes les vendeurs ont du vous dire que c'était les baguettes qui vous avaient choisi. A ce moment là un lien c'est créer, cette baguette fait parti de vous. Il existe un rituel que devrait vous apprendre vos professeurs d'enchantement, vous pouvez renforcer ce lien.

- Pourquoi on ne le fait pas dès le début c'est pas logique interrompit Sarah.

- La magie des étudiants est trop instable, normalement la fin de votre 7ème année votre magie est stabilisée, votre empreinte magique est définitive. Vous ne pouvez pas faire de serment par le sang ou par la magie valable avant que votre magie ne soit totalement stabilisée. Et si on se mettait au travail ?

Les élèves sourirent et Sirius fit apparaître devant tous différentes plantes.

- La première chose est comme l'a expliqué Angelus, pouvoir se soigner quand on est blessé. Quand vous êtes dans la nature les choses les plus présentes autour de vous sont les végétaux. Vous pourrez désinfecter un minimum les plaies avec un aquarius que vous avez appris en enchantement et après il faut faire apparaître des compresses. Sachez quand même qu'il faut que vous connaissiez un minimum les végétaux car si vous sélectionnez une herbe très urticante la métamorphose ne fera pas disparaître cet aspect de l'herbe.

- Donc en plus de la métamorphose, faut aussi être calé en botanique souffla un égyptien.

- Les enseignements que vous dispense les écoles sont tous très importants….

- Même l'histoire de la magie ? se moqua James.

- Euhhhh…. Oui….. je crois hésita Sirius faisant rire tous les élèves.

- Je crois que c'est à marquer dans les annales, Curt Adams qui dit que l'histoire de la magie est une matière importante ironisa Harry.

- Trouve une seule personne à part toi qui trouve l'histoire de la magie intéressante rétorqua le professeur commençant à faire rire les élèves.

- Mione a suivi ardemment tout les cours d'histoire de la magie dans sa vie, je ne l'ai pas vu dormir une seule fois sourit Harry.

- Hermione ne compte pas rétorqua Sirius.

- Tu m'as demandé de dire une personne alors je te dis Hermione, de toute façon avec elle dans mon camp je suis sur d'avoir raison sur tout se moqua Harry qui se prenait tellement au jeu de son oncle qu'il ne se rendit pas compte qu'il était passé au tutoiement.

- Bon d'accord alors je n'ai rien dis, l'histoire de la magie est une matière très importante se soumis Sirius avant de rajouter : pour quelques rares exceptions.

- Mais tu ne suis même pas les cours en plus s'étonna Severus en regardant son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu l'écouter une seul fois le professeur lors de l'heure précédente.

- Disons que je travail sur l'histoire de la magie mais pas sur celle des gobelins principalement. J'essaye de voir un peu plus loin expliqua Harry.

- Moi aussi je trouve que l'histoire de la magie est intéressante approuva Lily.

- Mais toi Lily tu aimes tous les cours, ça ne compte pas supplia le jeune Sirius.

- Le quidditch n'est pas non plus une matière nécessaire, qui n'a même pas d'ASPIC et pourtant vous y travailler plus que vos cours répondit avec mordant la rouquine.

- Mais on peut pas comparer l'histoire de la magie avec le quidditch, c'est comme manger la carte et laisser la chocogrenouille s'indignèrent les deux Sirius en même temps à la surprise de tous.

- Monsieur vous aussi vous utiliser cette expression qui veut rien dire s'étonna Remus.

- Bah c'est-à-dire que….

- Quand je disais que c'était un crétin c'est pas pour rien intervint Harry pour détourner l'attention.

- Je te remercie de ta compassion comme d'habitude petit vaurien rétorqua le professeur. Bon si on se mettait vraiment au boulot, j'ai passé l'age de me faire remonter les bretelles par la directrice parce que je n'ai pas fait mon travail. Alors comme je disais tout à l'heure vous avez une liste de sort de transformation à connaître pour survivre dans la nature, ce sont ceux écrit sur le tableau. Je veux que vous les recopier en essayant déjà de mémoriser les incantations qui vont avec.

Aussitôt dit, les élèves se mirent au travail. Sirius fit signe à Harry pour qu'il vienne le rejoindre devant après tout lui il n'avait pas besoin de tout ça. Il avait démontré plus d'une fois qu'il était capable de se sortir tout seul d'une mauvaise passe.

- Je suis désolé que ça ait dérapé sur tes parents, je ne voulais pas s'excusa doucement Sirius.

- Ne t'inquiète pas, j'ai fait mon deuil sourit Harry. Ça fait toujours aussi mal surtout maintenant mais je crois que je suis arrivé à surpasser ça. Tu as quelques difficultés en temps que professeur n'est ce pas ?

- Je t'en parle pas, normalement ça va mieux, mais là avec eux il faut que je fasse attention. Tu as vu rien qu'avec une de mes phrases à la con j'ai du leur mettre la puce à l'oreille. Je sers à rien ici souffla désespérément le maraudeurs.

- Si ! Tu soutiens ma famille, et je suis heureux que pour une fois on soit tous dans la même aventure même si c'est un peu compliqué. Ça va pas tarder à se décompliquer, tommy est de plus en plus nerveux. Le fait que je le ramasse sur tout les coups qu'il tente le fait un peu paniquer et c'est là-dessus qu'il va falloir jouer termina Harry.

- Bon vous avez bientôt fini de toute recopier demanda Sirius à voix haute.

- C'est bon laissez nous le temps quand même, et pourquoi Angelus il a pas à écrire le cours lui s'irrita un élève.

- Tu connais le favoritisme ? rétorqua froidement Angelus.

- Euhh oui hésita l'élève qui ne savait pas comment se comporter face à cette imposante personne devant lui.

- Et bien tu en as une parfaite démonstration devant toi, alors au lieu de jacasser repique le nez sur ton parchemin et termine d'écrire le cours trancha sirius.

- Tu sais quoi c'est pas mal d'être du coté des profs finalement sourit Harry en s'asseyant sur le bureau. Tu as le pouvoir, tu peux faire tout ce que tu veux, donner des colles à qui tu veux, et tu les fais bosser sur ce que tu veux, c'est le pied.

- Hey ho reviens sur terre, même si tu pouvais faire ça je te connais assez pour savoir que tu ne le ferais pas.

- Ptêtre qu'en fait je ferais un professeur infect que tous les étudiants détesteraient répliqua Harry.

Là dessus Sirius explosa de rire à l'incompréhension de tous. Il riait tellement qu'il avait du mal à reprendre son souffle et il du aller à la fenêtre pour prendre un peu l'air.

- Je vois pas ce qu'il y a de drôle ça se trouve c'est vrai…

- Bien sur comme ton ancien prof de potion lâcha Sirius avant de se remettre à rire. Arrêtes de me faire marcher.

- Bon d'accord j'avoue il ne peut pas y avoir pire céda Harry en pensant à l'ancien Severus.

- Tiens pour la peine tu vas m'aider à finir le cours, comme ça on verra si Hermione avait raison ou pas trancha Sirius.

- Pas besoin de faire ça, on sait déjà que Mione a presque toujours raison lâcha Harry en descendant du bureau prêt à se faire oublier pour le reste du cours.

- Angelus tu restes ou tu es, ici c'est moi le professeur c'est moi qui décide sourit Sirius en faisant rire les élèves.

- Désespérant tu es réellement désespérant, je me demande comment ta femme fait pour te supporter tous les jours, elle doit bénir les cieux quand tu ou elle est en cours. Ça doit lui faire calme. Je serais un bien piètre professeur à coté de sa grande majesté de toute façon rétorqua Harry avec un faux air mielleux.

- En tout cas tu te débrouillais bien avec les 1ère années intervint Severus content de mettre son ami dans l'embarras. Ils avaient sacrément cartonné en DCFM.

- Severus c'est bon trancha Harry.

- Et pour le Patronus tu avais donné de bon conseil aussi déclara un gryffondor qui avait fait des progrès remarquable en quelques heures sur son patronus quand Harry l'avait aidé.

- Tu vois même tes camarades de classe te pousse à devenir mon super assistant pendant le reste du cours finit Sirius en passant derrière Harry et en levant les pouces en direction des élèves qui rirent ce qui fit se retourner immédiatement Harry alors que son parrain faisait une tête d'ange qui jurait extrêmement faux.

- Je savais que j'aurais mieux fait de rester coucher ce matin, et puis pourquoi revenir en cours alors que je ne peux même pas avoir de cours normaux : une vélane pour qui les DCFM c'est comment éviter de se casser un ongle, un fantôme, et un Curt Adams dégénéré.

- Oh allez soit honnête quand tout se passe bien tu t'ennuies bien trop vite, tu es un homme d'action pas une de ces femmelettes qui adorent rester dans les bouquins expliqua Sirius avant de se souvenir que son filleul avait une sacrée bibliothèque. Euhh oublie pour les livres d'accord ?

- Si jamais un de mes sorts dérapent ce ne sera pas bien grave Maître Curt n'est ce pas ? répliqua Harry avec un sourire sadique.

- Bon alors maintenant que tout le monde est d'accord mettons nous au travail intervint Sirius.

- Parce que vous savez réellement ce que ça veut dire que de travailler ? se moqua Harry.

- Tais toi sale blanc bec, maintenant nous allons vous montrez comment on doit faire pour transformer la plante qui se trouve devant vous. On va commencer par les compresses. Vous devez pointer votre baguette sur la plante et après vous prononcer la formule….. BOUM

Sirius s'arrêta en plein de son explication quand une motte de terre lui arriva en plein dans la tête. Il tourna la tête juste pour voir son filleul l'air moqueur, sa baguette en main devant un pot de terre vide.

- Ça t'amuse ?

- Je m'amuse pas je montrais juste ce qu'il ne fallait pas faire fut tout ce que répondit Harry avec son sourire malicieux.

- Bon d'accord, je vais protéger mon derrière pour toute la fin du cours j'ai compris souffla Sirius en secouant ses cheveux pour faire partir la terre qui s'y trouvait. Bon Angelus vient de vous montrer ce qu'il ne faut pas faire si vous ne voulez pas vous retrouver avec de nouvelles blessures. Donc comme je disais il faut que vous pointiez votre baguette sur votre plante et vous avez juste à dire la formule « expréouate » en visualisant bien la taille et l'épaisseur de la compresse que vous désirez obtenir expliqua Sirius en s'éloignant de Harry quand il parla de la métamorphose en elle-même.

Rapidement les élèves se mirent au travail, et ils eurent rapidement des résultats satisfaisants. Harry et Sirius avaient regardé tout ce petit monde avec des yeux scrutateurs, et quand tous les élèves déclarèrent avoir fini, ils se regardèrent tout les deux et Harry déclara sans même lever les yeux du sol.

- Vous êtes tous recalés.

- Pourquoi ! s'indignèrent tous.

- Pourquoi ? répéta Harry en sautant du bureau pour se retrouver sur ses pieds. Severus, si je te fais une blessure et que tu utilises ta compresse que penses-tu que ça va faire ?

- Ça arrêtera l'hémorragie …. Normalement… douta le serpentard.

- Exact, maintenant Sirius peux-tu répondre à la même question ?

- Bah ça fera pareil normalement douta également le gryffondor en yeutant sa compresse et celle du serpentard quasi identique.

Qui penses comme eux ? demanda Harry.

Tous se regardèrent, ils étaient tous d'accord mais si le serpentard demandait ça c'était sûrement la mauvaise réponse.

- Alors j'ai pas eut de chance je suis tombé seulement sur deux personnes qui ont donné la bonne réponse ? demanda Harry en arquant un sourcil.

Aussitôt tous les élèves levèrent la main, et quand ils virent le sourire de vainqueur du serpentard, ils surent qu'ils venaient de tomber tête la première dans le piège qu'il leur tendait. Leur impression se renforça quand Curt Adams sourit et déclara :

- Pas bien de mentir Angelus, pas bien du tout du tout du tout.

- En tout cas je réitère ce que j'ai dis au début, vous êtes absolument tous recalés.

- Mais pourquoi ? demanda Lily perdue.

- Alors attendez il faut que je passe en mode Curt Adams

Il fit un sourire sincère à tout le monde et avec un air pompeux reprit.

- Le maître fabuleux qui resplendit de milles merveilles et qui vous éblouit par son incroyable intelligence a déclaré il n'y a pas une heure qu'il fallait que vous analysiez un minimum les végétaux que vous utilisiez.

A ce moment là tous les étudiants réalisèrent qu'ils avaient oublié de regarder leur plante avant de les transformer et cela tous autant qu'ils étaient.

- Je sais j'ai toujours raison. Vous pouvez m'appeler dieu si vous voulez finit Harry avant de reprendre son attitude normale alors que Sirius était mort de rire.

- Sale garnement va rit Sirius alors que la classe riait aussi.

- Je n'ai ptetre pas été assez vantard déclara Harry en haussant les épaules et en faisant disparaître les compresses pour faire arriver de nouvelles plantes. Maintenant recommencez et n'oubliez pas qu'il faut toujours réfléchir avant de faire quoi que ce soit.

Le survivant se rassit sur le bureau à coté de son oncle et ce dernier lui donna une frappe dans le dos en essayant de calmer son rire.

- Sacré toi va !

- Je te signale que c'est toi que j'ai imité, c'est de toi dont tout le monde c'est moqué répliqua Harry avec un léger sourire.

- Regarde comme c'est bien dans ces moments là d'être prof sourit Sirius en montrant la classe.

Ce cours était en effet, LE cours qui resterait dans les annales, celui où tous les élèves avaient définitivement oublié les maisons, les cultures et tous ce qui les différenciaient pour apprendre ensemble. Ils s'entraidaient, cherchant les plantes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas, le disant aux autres pour les prochaines, fois, notant les diverses réponses pour dire. Ceux qui étudiaient seuls à des bureaux se voyaient conviés à venir avec les autres qui se serraient un peu plus pour laisser un morceau de bureau. Et même les serpentards qu'on aurait pu croire réfractaire à cette situation s'y plièrent avec plaisir. La dernière barrière qui existait entre les élèves venait enfin de tomber.

Le reste du cours se passa dans la bonne humeur, les deux professeurs se balançaient des pics amicaux tout le long mais les élèves sentaient quand même un respect indéniable entre ces deux personnes si différentes. Et ce fut une des rares fois où les élèves se demandèrent ce qui se passaient quand leur prof leur déclara que la fin du cours était enfin arrivée.

- Bon je suis fier de vous, vous avez bien avancé, la prochaine fois on tentera la même chose mais sans baguette, vous allez sentir la différence. Mais en tout cas maintenant vous savez réagir et sauvez votre peau si jamais vous êtes perdu en plein milieu de nulle part. Je ne vous demande rien de particulier pour le prochain cours sauf celui de ne pas oublier ce que je ou plutôt ON vous a appris aujourd'hui. Je vous souhaite une bonne fin de journée et surtout de bien vous amuser lors de vos différents clubs finit Sirius.

Harry fit signe à Severus de partir sans lui et lorsqu'il n'y eut plus personne dans la pièce les deux hommes se posèrent et Harry laissa tomber définitivement le masque de Angélus.

- C'est pas facile de faire attention à chaque mot que l'ont dis souffla Sirius.

- C'est vrai que vous vous connaissez tellement tout les trois et même les filles qu'il faut faire attention mais je pense que pour le moment on a assez bien géré. Mais votre expression sur la chocogrenouille ça veut vraiment rien dire.

- Mais bien sur que si ça veut dire quelques choses Harry je t'expliquerais plus tard, il me semble que tu as rendez-vous avec le directeur japonais. De toute façon on passera sûrement vous voir à l'appartement ce soir.

- Sirius tu crois qu'il faudrait que j'envoie Mione et Draco en apprentissage comme moi j'en ai subit ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu ça plutôt ?

- Je sais qu'ils veulent prendre part à la guerre que ce soit ici ou chez nous, je vais qu'ils veulent se battre. Mais au stade où ils sont ils vont se faire piétiner comme des fourmis expliqua Harry.

- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, tu as déjà la réponse mais ce n'est pas à moi qu'il faut en parler mais plutôt avec eux.

- Oui tu as raison j'en parlerais avec eux ce soir, il faut réagir vite, Voldy s'active et je n'aime pas ça du tout expliqua Harry en mettant son sac sur son dos. A ce soir.

- A ce soir monsieur le professeur nargua Sirius.

Seul la grimace de Harry lui répondit, mais une chose était claire dans l'esprit de l'ex criminel : son filleul avait aimé être professeur. Ça s'était plus que largement vu dans la façon où il expliquait calmement aux autres élèves, à la patience dont il faisait preuve. Mais ils avaient bien rit quand même.

- Alors ce cours demanda une voix à la porte.

- Si tu savais « François », on est pas sortie de l'auberge rit Sirius qui commençait à expliquer tout ce qui s'était passé à son ami de toujours.

Harry courait dans les couloirs afin de ne pas être trop en retard. Quand il pénétra dans la salle d'art martial le vieil homme sortait tout juste des vestiaires, habillé d'un simple kimono.

- As-tu emmené une tenue un peu plus confortable ? demanda le vieil homme.

- Oui je vais me changer mentit Harry qui n'y avait pas du tout penser.

Il entra dans le vestiaire et fit apparaître un de ces vieux kimonos, moins usé que son préféré mais plus présentable quand même. Il se changea rapidement, retrouvant le plaisir de se sentir à l'aise dans ces vêtements amples et retourna dans la salle où l'attendait Eichiro San.

- Je voudrais que tu me rejoignes dans cette salle trois fois par semaine commença directement le vieil homme.

- Je ne suis pas contre, j'apprécie énormément nos différents échanges mais il se peut que j'ai des imprévu dans mon emploi du temps qui hélas je ne peux pas prévoir.

- Il est vrai qu'il est difficile de se mettre à la place d'un psychopathe de mage noir. Il faut beaucoup de courage pour se battre avec autant de bravoure et de force.

- Vous n'imaginez même pas la difficulté, ce gars c'est un perfide. Il n'a pas l'emblème d'un serpent pour rien, il est pire que du venin qui se répand dans les veines d'une personne sourit Harry. Je me bats contre lui depuis toujours pour moi ce n'est plus du courage c'est de l'acharnement il faut que ça cesse expliqua Harry qui commençait à suivre les gestes de ce vieil homme.

- Penses – tu que cela cessera bientôt ?

- Je ne peux pas l'affirmer à 100% mais je pense que d'ici un mois voire deux mois grand maximum nous serons définitivement fixé sur le futur du monde sorcier.

- Il faut donc préparer à se battre conclut le senseï avant de reprendre sur un autre sujet. J'ai entendu dire que tu avais fait tes grands débuts dans l'enseignement, tends un peu plus ta jambe droite.

- M'en parler pas souffla Harry.

- Les élèves en parlaient avec beaucoup de vivacité dans les couloirs, ils sont convaincus de ta façon d'enseigner. Et du peu que j'ai entendu je suis également convaincu, tu as réussi à unifier ta classe et c'est très important pour être un bon enseignant.

Harry répondit un faible moui/moui et se perdit à fond dans son entraînement. Il ne savait pas pourquoi mais il aimait énormément cet art martial si différent de ceux qu'il connaissait, il se sentait si serein quand il le faisait qu'il l'aurait bien fait toutes les heures de tous les jours.

Les deux hommes étaient tellement perdu dans leur entraînement qu'ils n'entendirent même pas la cloche sonné deux heures plus tard signifiant la fin des cours et le début du dîner. Ils réalisèrent la fin que lorsque Minerva Mc Gonagall rentra dans la salle.

En effet cette dernière n'ayant pas vu les deux combattants au dîner et se rappelant de leur escarmouche du midi avait eut peur que les deux hommes remettent ça malgré leur promesse. Quand elle était rentrée dans la pièce elle avait été surprise de les voir tout les deux si concentré. Elle n'était pas habituée à voir Harry si calme et si serein. Elle le voyait toujours angoissé, sur le qui-vive prêt à se battre s'il le fallait dans la minute qui suivait. Et c'est donc à contre cœur qu'elle sortit les deux hommes de leur danse hypnotique.

- Eichiro-san, Angelus pourquoi ne vous êtes vous pas arrêter en même temps que les autres clubs.. ?

- Mais il est à peine commença Harry avant de finir piteusement …. 20h.

- La cloche a-t-elle sonnée ? demanda candidement le professeur japonais faisant rire la directrice et l'étudiant.

- Oui tout les autres clubs ont finit à la bonne heure, il ne manquait plus que vous deux sourit Minerva face à l'embarras du vieil homme.

- 20h, tu as dis, j'ai une réunion avec mes professeurs lâcha soudainement le vieil homme. Je dois vous laisser. Quand faisons-nous le prochain cours ?

- Après demain ! Demain j'ai un entraînement de quidditch expliqua Harry faisant ainsi sourire victorieusement Minerva. Bonne soirée mitamotashi senseï.

Le vieil homme les salua et quitta rapidement la salle.

- Il serait peut-être temps que tu retournes voir ta famille. Je ne vais pas t'embêter avec tous les compliments que les élèves ont faits sur le cours que Sirius et toi avez fait.

- Oh Minerva vous allez pas vous y mettre vous aussi souffla Harry en récupérant son sac.

- Allez va voir ta famille petit chenapan.

- Merci pour tout Minerva, pour le sacrifice que vous faites pour nous protéger.

- Je le fais avec grand plaisir et maintenant file avant qu'on ait une maya dépressive et en manque de Harry.

Le jeune homme rit et courut d'un pas rapide jusqu'à ses appartements.

- Je suis rent…. Commença-t-il avant de s'interrompre en voyant des personnes qu'il ne connaissait pas dans son salon.

- Apaaaaaaa cria Ely en sautant des bras de sa mère pour filer dans ceux de son père qui semblait perdu.

- Harry, mon chéri tu es rentré sourit maya en se levant pour venir lui faire un baiser.

- Ce sont qui chuchota-t-il doucement.

- Mon cœur je te présente mon grand père : Alberforth Dumbledore et mes parents : Béatrice et William Dumbledore.


	80. Positionnement des pions sur l'échiquier

Bonjour, bonjour ^^

Ne me tuer pas s'il vous plait ! Je vous ai fait un grannnd chapitre. Mili ou l'art des excuses débiles.

Je suis sincèrement désolée pour le temps atrocement long entre les up de nouveaux chapitres. Mais j'ai un travail très prenant. Quand je finis le mois à seulement 200h je suis contente et je prends le temps de me reposer aussi un peu.

Cependant comme je l'ai dit et redis je n'abandonne pas. Maximilien, un des reviewers pourra pour le confirmer je vous réserve des choses assez « originales » (et complètement OOC je signale au passage ^^ et désolé pour tes maux de tête mon max mdr). Mais le temps me manque de les écrire mais toutes les idées sont là pour toute la fin de la fic.

Donc merci pour votre patiente et vos messages d'encouragement ça motive toujours à fond.

Alcis merci d'avoir yeuter mes chapitres pour en enlever déjà pas mal de fautes. Alors tous soyez sympa avec son taf il a galéré sec mdr.

Et dernier point même si je sais que c'est pas sérieux mdr. Malaika Nina que fais tu dans la vie juste pour avoir le temps de regarder mes reviews et voir si des gens ont écrit qu'il n'était pas d'accord avec toi ? et sache juste une chose tu n'es pas la première revieuweuse à laisser des message comme quoi tu n'aimes pas. Alors attention à pas toujours penser que c'est que toi. Attention à ton égo !

Sache que c'est la dernière fois que je citerai ton nom et te laisserai un message afin que tu puisses usé de ton temps de façon un peu plus intelligente. Je ne lirai même plus les messages que tu laisseras à la fin ça ressemble vraiment à une vieille qui radote : Tu n'aimes pas, tu veux pas lire la fic, c'est pas bien ! ON A COMPRIS ! alors juste une dernière chose MDR.

Bon maintenant que cette parenthèse est définitivement refermé je vous laisse lire ce chapitre où les choses commencent légèrement à bouger.

Bizou à tous

A noel je vous promets

A++

Mili

80 : Positionnement des pions sur l'échiquier

- Euhh … enchanté fut tout ce que répondit Harry le temps qu'il réagisse.

- Harry je te présente mon frère Alberforth intervint Albus qui voyait que le survivant était légèrement perdu.

- Enchanté de faire votre connaissance jeune homme j'ai entendu beaucoup de compliment sur vous. Mon frère ne tarie pas d'éloge à votre sujet. Et vous permettez que je vous tutoies ?

- Bien sur bégaya le survivant toujours autant perdu.

- Je serai bien venu te saluer avant mais nous avons quelques difficultés avec le ministère et les journalistes. Je te présente ma fille Béatrice et mon gendre William.

- Oh d'accord je comprends maintenant, je suis désolé je ne suis pas très très réceptif ce soir s'excusa le survivant faisant rire ses convives. Vous êtes donc la supposée famille de Maya c'est ça ?

- Oui Maya est ma fille sourit Béa, nous somme venus la voir pour parler un peu avec elle. Apprendre un peu à la connaître aussi. Le ministre a de sérieux doutes sur notre histoire.

- Le ministre est un crétin de toute manière répliqua Alberforth beaucoup moins diplomate que son frère.

- Je ne le vous fais pas dire acquiesça Harry en se laissant tomber dans son fauteuil fétiche. Il se mêle de tout et n'importe quoi sauf de ce qui est important.

- Bon on est pas là pour parler de ça souffla Maya, fatiguée.

- Bah on compare nos points de vue s'exclamèrent Harry et Alberforth en même temps pour se défendre.

Maya fit les gros à son fiancé ce qui le fit ravaler son rire.

- Désolé ma chérie, je t'écoute.

- Demain tu vas avoir le droit à la rencontre officielle avec mes parents, on ne sait pas quand encore et on te le dira pas histoire que l'effet de surprise soit un minimum quand même.

- Pourquoi ? Ici personne ne doute de ton identité s'étonna le survivant.

- Mais il y a beaucoup d'enfant de personne travaillant au ministère et soit sur qu'avec ce que je te réserve les élèves en parleront autour d'eux expliqua malicieusement Béatrice.

- Pas trop violemment ? espéra Harry.

- Le problème, c'est que j'ai dis aux maraudeurs en début d'année que ma mère était légèrement foldingue sur les bords…. s'excusa maya

- Demain sera à nouveau une loooooooongue journée alors souffla le survivant blasé faisant ainsi rire les personnes présentes.

- Nous allons vous laissez maintenant, nous vous avons assez largement déranger pour la journée lâcha Béatrice en se levant. Et Mayaween a encore besoin de repos. A demain.

La Dumbledore se leva donnant ainsi le mouvement pour son père et son mari. Elle fit une bise à sa fille en lui faisant un clin d'œil et disparut dans la cheminée vite suivit des deux hommes.

- Moi je vais prendre une bonne douche et me changer je reviens dans pas longtemps, Mione, Draco il faut que je vous parle sérieusement après expliqua Harry à l'incompréhension de tous en se dirigeant vers sa chambre.

Il fut à peine rentré dans sa douche qu'il sentit l'aura de sa fiancée approchée. Il sourit en se disant qu'elle était vraiment une personne impatiente qui voulait toujours tout savoir. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il l'entendit lui demander.

- Ry il y a un souci ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu qu'à chaque fois que je veux parler sérieusement c'est qu'il y a forcément un souci ?

- Parce que je te connais Harry, c'est comme si j'étais ta fiancée tu sais ironisa la jeune femme.

- Tu sais avec des si …. Commença en rigolant Harry avant de se prendre un savon dans la tête. Maiis euuuhh ça fait mal.

- Sache qu'on ne se moque pas aussi impunément de moi, et plus tu t'enfonces ce soir, plus nous seront cruelles avec toi demain, Béa et moi.

- Pfuu t'es même plus drôle ma chérie soupira Harry en sortant de la douche en passant une serviette autour de la taille.

- Bon tu m'expliques maintenant ? soupira l'amazone en suivant son fiancé dans la chambre.

- Je veux envoyer Draco et Mione dans d'autres mondes expliqua calmement Harry en sortant des vêtements propres.

- Mais pourquoi ?

- Ils vont vouloir se battre : Mione pour se venger et parce qu'elle veut qu'on respecte les enfants de moldus. Et Draco malgré toutes les décisions qu'il prendra il restera à jamais un Malfoy, il veut se venger de la vie que ses parents lui ont fait vivre, il veut retrouver son honneur. Tous les deux veulent aussi avoir leur place dans la bataille. Et je veux qu'ils soient prêts pour affronter ça et surtout je veux qu'ils trouvent une autre motivation pour se battre que celle de se venger. Il faut qu'ils mûrissent tout les deux, dans l'état actuel des choses ni l'un ni l'autre n'est en mesure de se battre, leur dernière bataille est trop ancré dans leur mémoire. Je n'ai pas vu Mione refaire une seule fois de la magie.

- C'est vrai que d'après ce que j'ai vu aujourd'hui, elle est restée profondément marquée par sa captivité chez Voldemort.

- C'est surtout la mort de Ron qui l'a marquée, elle savait mieux que quiconque de quoi était capable ces hommes et là elle a pu le constater de ses yeux. Et sur une personne qui lui était chère.

- Fais comme tu le sens mon chéri, j'ai toujours respecté tes décisions jusqu'à aujourd'hui même si je n'en comprenais pas certaines. Ton instinct est la chose la plus précieuse pour un chef comme toi, alors fais comme tu le sens termina l'amazone en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Tu sais que je t'aime ma princesse sourit Harry.

- Et tu sais comment moi je t'aime ? répliqua malicieusement l'amazone en déboutonnant les premiers boutons de la chemise de son fiancé.

- Mon cœur un peu de sérieux s'il te plaît arrêta à contre cœur le survivant en empoignant les deux mains taquines de sa fiancée en les emprisonnant dans les siennes.

- On continuera cette discussion plus tard alors trancha l'amazone en laissant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son fiancé et en sortant de la pièce.

Le survivant rit doucement et termina de s'habiller. Il retourna vite fait dans le salon et ce qu'il vit le fit sourire. Sa fiancée était assise derrière sa fille, par terre, et était en train de lui raconter une histoire abracadabrantesque tout en peignant doucement ses cheveux. Draco et Hermione discutait tranquillement avec Pétunia qui essayait de comprendre un peu mieux le monde où vivait sa sœur, et les Evans discutaient avec les Potter. Seul manquait Albus qui avait du repartir dans son bureau pour se mettre au courant de tous ce qui s'était passé dans la journée dans son école.

- Je ne vais pas y aller par quatre chemins commença Harry en s'adressant aux deux adolescents, je sais ce que vous voulez faire dans cette guerre, je sais que vous voulez vous battre mais pour le moment vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire face.

- Ma….. commença Mione avant de se faire interrompre par le regard impétueux du survivant.

- Et n'essayes pas non plus Malefoy trancha Harry en voyant le serpentard sur le point de protester. Avant que vous ne jetiez votre venin prenez le temps de réfléchir un minimum. Dans l'état actuel des choses vous ne tiendrez même pas deux minutes face à des mangemorts.

- Je me suis bien battue au ministère répliqua Hermione furieuse.

- Non on ne s'était pas battu au ministère. Nous nous sommes défendu en essayant de fuir pour sauver notre peau. C'est l'ordre du phoenix qui s'est battu contre les mangemorts pas nous. A l'AD je ne vous ai appris qu'à vous défendre, Mione tu n'es pas en mesure d'affronter des mangemorts et encore moins te battre contre eux. J'ai juré à Ron que je te protégerais et je jure que je ne te laisserais pas aller à l'échafaud expliqua Harry qui se trouvait ignoble de reparler de Ron dans une telle situation.

- Alors apprends moi à me battre comme toi tu as appris soutint fermement Hermione.

- Tu ne tiendrais jamais le rythme qu'il a tenu intervint Archi qui avait suivit de loin la conversation. Tu peux demander à toutes les personnes qu'il a rencontrées, jamais nous n'avions vu une personne avec une telle puissance et une endurance telle que la plupart du temps c'est nous qui étions fatigués avant lui.

- Et en plus je n'aurais pas le temps de vous apprendre ici reprit Harry, c'est un de mes principaux soucis ici, c'est que le temps nous manque. Draco toi tu as un avantage sur Hermione, avec ton éducation et ta famille tu as déjà vu le coté obscure de la magie et tu sais réellement à quoi t'attendre des mangemorts même si je pense que tu n'as pas encore vu le pire.

- Alors tu proposes quoi ? Car je suppose que si tu nous parles de ça ce soir c'est que ça a déjà pas mal cogité chez toi. J'ai raison n'est-ce pas ?

- Et moi je rajouterais pourquoi tu parles de ça ce soir justement ? demanda avec suspicion Archi.

Harry regarda intensément sa fiancée qui hocha la tête avant de se lever et de prendre sa fille, qui baillait, dans ses bras.

- Aller il est l'heure d'aller au dodo, dis au revoir à tout le monde.

La petite fit un bizou à tous et un câlin en prime pour son père avant de rejoindre sa maman en demandant.

- De quoi papa y payle ?

- Ils parlent de choses de grandes personnes mon ti cœur expliqua Mayaween en refermant la porte de la chambre.

- Voldemort s'énerve de plus en plus commença de but en blanc le survivant. Il stresse car aucune des attaques qu'il a prévu ne se déroule comme il l'a décidé. Mais ce qu'il me fait le plus peur c'est que je ne sais pas ce que NOTRE Voldemort lui a dis. Je veux qu'on soit un maximum préparé. Elysia va partir de ce monde d'ici quelques jours.

- Tu as si peu confiance que ça en mon sort répliqua Archi.

- Non j'ai juste très peu confiance en Voldemort. Elysia a des pouvoirs très présents, elle arrive à sentir quand des choses ne vont pas. Elle a développé une espèce d'empathie, et je ne veux pas qu'elle soit encore plus troublée qu'elle ne l'est en ce moment. Soit sur que l'enchantement que tu lui as lancé est bien présent et le restera jusqu'à ce qu'elle soit grand-mère.

- Et pour en revenir à nous tu veux faire quoi ? demanda Draco.

- Je vais vous envoyer dans différents mondes. Je pense que vous en aurez deux à cause du manque de temps. Je ne sais pas où vous allez atterrir, je ne sais pas sur qui vous allez tomber. Mais ça vous aidera. Ici personne ne peut vous aider. Il faut que vous développiez votre propre magie et vos propres capacités. La magie c'est vaste, et personne n'a une magie identique à celle d'un autre expliqua Harry.

- Tu ne sais pas sur qui nous tomberons ? s'étonna Draco.

- Non je ne sais pas ou vous allez atterrir et combien de temps vous allez y rester et je ne peux pas vous faire atterrir dans les mondes que je connais déjà : la distorsion temporelle disparaît quand je quitte un monde. C'est pour ça que je ne peux pas quitter ce monde moi-même.

- Et nous irions que nous deux ? s'inquiéta Hermione.

- Oui Mione il faudra que vous vous entraidiez tous les deux expliqua Harry. Je ne veux pas que vous me donniez de réponse ce soir, je veux que vous analysiez correctement le pour et le contre. Et que vous voyez surtout si vous êtes capable d'affronter ça tout les deux.

- Demain ! On te répondra demain affirma Mione qui réfléchissait déjà à toute les opportunités qui s'offrait à elle ou plutôt à eux maintenant.

- Maintenant passons au deuxième point, Jenny et Archi, vous utilisez une magie très différente tous les deux, mais elle se ressemble quand même si on part du point de vue que c'est essentiellement la maîtrise des différents éléments. J'aimerais si possible que vous travailliez ensemble et que vous vous entraidiez en échangeant vos différentes connaissances. Je sais que tu dois demander au conseil avant Archi mais fais une exception je t'en prie, nous n'avons pas le temps. J'en prendrais l'entière responsabilité à la fin de la guerre.

- Pourrions-nous également apprendre un peu de tout ça ? demandèrent les Potter.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, on se mettra à travail dès demain expliqua Archi avec un signe d'acquiescement de jenny.

- Maintenant à vous Rose, Eric et Pétunia, vous laissez dans le château c'est vous laissez courir des risques inutiles. Vous ne pouvez pas sortir et ça doit vous peser toute cette tension. C'est pourquoi j'aimerai vous envoyé dans un autre pays pour que vous puisiez vous cacher, j'ai pas mal d'argent et ça sera amplement suffisant pour vous cacher sachant que ce ne serait que temporaire.

- On ne va pas te laisser payer pour nous s'indigna Rose.

- Si je paierais, j'ai les moyens, c'est de ma faute si vous êtes dans cette situation. J'aimerais vous envoyer en Australie, c'est loin et ils parlent Anglais. Personne ne vous connaît là bas, on changera quelques petites choses sur vous mais comme ça vous pourrez vivre au moins au grand jour ?

- Tu veux que l'on fuit critiqua Eric.

- Vous ne pourriez rien faire ici de toutes façons et je sais que c'est égoïste mais moins il y aura de proche à moi dans cette guerre et plus je serais concentré pour battre l'autre taré. Certaines personnes, je ne pourrais jamais les empêcher de participer à cette guerre, mais vous je le peux et je compte bien le faire. Et ça c'est le résultat de la tête de mule que furent mes deux parents expliqua Harry.

- Très bien céda finalement Monsieur Evans alors que sa femme allait le contredire, quand partirons-nous ?

- En même temps que Elysia, dans deux trois jours.

- Pour que tu fasses bouger les choses ainsi c'est qu'il n'y en a vraiment plus pour longtemps n'est-ce pas ?

- Voldemort n'aime pas se sentir impuissant fut tout ce que répondit le survivant en fermant les yeux.

Pour la première fois de la journée il put enfin respirer calmement en essayant de se détendre. Il se sentait beaucoup mieux maintenant qu'il savait que les personnes à protéger seraient bientôt en sécurité et que les personnes qui devaient se battre allaient se donner les moyens pour vraiment se battre.

- Souffle maintenant chuchota la voix de sa fiancée dans son oreille alors qu'elle lui massait doucement les épaules.

- Je souffle, je souffle, mais ce sont des sacrés journées qui nous attendent répondit doucement le survivant en renversant sa tête sur le repose tête du fauteuil.

- Tu l'envoies chez titi n'est-ce pas ? demanda Mayaween en rapprochant son visage du sien.

- Oui elle les connaît et eux aussi la connaissent, c'est le mieux. Et puis elle pourra jouer avec Laura pour se changer les idées sourit le survivant bien qu'il soit mort d'inquiétude pour sa fillette.

- Il ne va pas être facile de l'a convaincre de partir, tu le sais ?

- On en a déjà parlé, la condition siné qua non c'est que ce soit moi qui aille la chercher répondit Harry.

- J'espère que cela ne dérangera pas trop titi et Mumu, ils ont énormément de travail pour remettre la cité de Elenowoa d'aplomb. Ils étaient en bonne voie quand nous sommes partis mais ça ne change pas surtout avec l'autre abruti de Chincor ! murmura Maya toujours sur le visage de son fiancé.

- Le roi de Chincor j'en fais mon affaire, il ne va pas tenter quelques chose avant longtemps ne t'inquiète pas, et je pense que Vlad et tout le reste des hors la loi seront présents si jamais ils ont besoin d'aide. C'est le meilleur endroit ou nous pouvons l'envoyer sans qu'elle ne se doute que des choses trop graves se passent répondit aussi bas le survivant.

- Je te fais confiance mais elle va me manquer quand même soupira l'amazone.

- C'est normal, moi aussi elle va énormément me manquer mais il faut se dire que bientôt ce sera fini et qu'il n'y aura plus de problème après. On y est presque mon ange, ce Voldemort et puis le mien et après on se marie, et après on fait plein d'autres bébés, et après on va vivre très vieux et faire plein de choses ensemble sourit le survivant.

- Pleins d'autre bébé ? rit doucement l'amazone.

- Des tas et des tas sourit Harry en lui volant un baiser au passage.

- C'est pas bientôt fini ces messes basses intervint Archi les faisant ainsi revenir sur terre et rougir.

- On ferait bien d'aller se coucher demain sera une dure journée pour tout le monde déclara Estella en se levant.

- Sirius voulait passer ce soir rétorqua Harry.

- Peut-être mais tu as aussi besoin de repos répondit Archi avec un sourire en lançant de la poudre de cheminette pour contacter Sirius. Domaine des Black, vive les chocogrenouilles.

Tout le monde rit en entendant le drôle de mot de passe qui protégeait les appartements de son parrain et de sa marraine. Harry, lui se laissa aller à se détendre complètement sous le léger massage que lui prodiguait sa fiancée. Il n'entendit que vaguement Archi dire à Sirius qu'ils allaient tous se coucher.

Rapidement tout le monde alla se coucher, et les deux amoureux n'eurent même pas le courage de terminer la « discussion » qu'ils avaient commencé dans le début de soirée. La journée avait été dure, et le lendemain le serait encore plus.

Malheureusement le repos qu'aspirait tant le survivant ne fut pas aussi relaxant qu'il le souhait. Les cauchemars hantaient de nouveaux ses songes, l'affreuse simulation qu'il avait subit chez l'ancien lui revenait sans cesse le rendant presque paranoïaque sur la santé de sa fille. Et c'est tout naturellement qu'il se réveilla en sueur et l'air paniqué. Il n'était que 4 heures du matin mais il savait que le sommeil ne reviendrait jamais le prendre. Il embrassa Maya sur le front et se leva.

Il s'habilla rapidement de sa tenue de quidditch et sortit des appartements déserts. Il ne croisa pas âmes qui vivent dans le château. Il sortit rapidement du château et se dirigea vers le stade. Le ciel semblait compatir à ses tourments, un vent violent soufflait et les dieux semblaient pleurer de tout leur être tellement la pluie tombait.

Harry se plaça au centre du terrain et malgré la nuit noire il tourna sur lui-même semblant regarder autour de lui, délimiter le terrain, voir les tribunes vides. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son aura sortir de lui-même et très vite il sentit tout ce qui l'entourait, chaque animal qui se baladait dans la forêt, chaque élève qui dormait dans leur dortoir. Puis alors que rien ne laissait présager un quelconque geste du survivant, il commença à s'élever du sol mais sans ses ailes et sans son balai qui se trouvait à coté de lui. Soudain il redescendit et empoigna son balai avec un sourire et monta dessus prêt à se défouler.

Il perdit complètement la notion du temps se laissant bercer par le mauvais temps et par le soleil qui se levait au loin. Il s'était allongé sur son balai et regardait les étoiles disparaître dans les cieux. Il savait qu'il était en équilibre mais il était tellement bien qu'il ne se lasserait jamais de voler.

Rapidement ses sens lui indiquèrent qu'il y avait de mouvement dans le château et c'est à contrecoeur qu'il rejoignit les vestiaires. Il sourit en se rendant compte que ses collègues avaient aménagé le petit salon à leur goût. Il se changea rapidement après une bonne douche et rejoignit la grande salle où il n'y avait personne pour le moment.

A peine se fut-il assis, son petit déjeuner préféré apparut devant lui. Il surveillait du coin de l'œil les professeurs commencés à arriver et se demanda ce qu'il se passait entre Severus (vieux) et la professeur de potion égyptienne avec qui il l'avait vu discuter lors de leur arrivée. Les élèves se succédèrent rapidement et un brouhaha effroyable retentit dans la salle. Il se leva et alla se poser devant la salle de potion, et attendit.

- Je ne l'aurais jamais cru si on un jour on m'avait dit que tu serais devant ma salle de cours en avance déclara Severus en faisant tournoyer ses robes noirs pour rentrer dans sa salle.

- On a pas vraiment eut le temps de discuter depuis que je me suis réveillé de mon coma, je te remercie pour toute l'aide que tu as apporté à tout le monde.

- Je ne veux pas de remerciements larmoyante Harry, j'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire un point c'est tout trancha Severus avec sa froideur naturelle.

- Si tu le veux, mais je n'en pense pas moins. En tout cas Voldemort s'agite, il ne va pas tarder à attaquer je pense.

- Je le sens aussi, avoir travaillé si longtemps pour lui me rends plus sensible que les autres. Je suis toujours relié à lui en quelques sortes, et je sens sa folie macabre.

- Combien de temps selon toi. ?

- 2, 3 mois grand maximum réfléchit Severus.

- Moi j'aurais dis 1 à 2 mois soupira Harry. Et là je prie pour que ce soit toi qui aies raison. Si tu savais comme je redoute cette confrontation… confia le survivant.

- Tu en as parlé aux autres ?

- Tu rigoles, ça la foutrait mal si je disais que je suis mort de peur. Les cauchemars reviennent malgré l'occlumencie, le ministre est manipulé par tous les mangemorts et ils risquent de débarquer dans les jours qui arrivent. Et Voldemort qui prépare une attaque massive je ne sais pas où. Je ne sais plus ce que je dois faire.

- Si tu faisais comme tu as toujours fais ! répliqua Severus en continuant de préparer ses cours. J'ai jamais été d'accord avec ton comportement quand tu étais à Poudlard, à cause de mon passé, et parce que je trouvais que tu allais au devant des ennuis. C'est ta façon d'être Harry, tu ne te laisses pas prendre de vitesse, tu essayes d'anticiper pour qu'il y ait le moins de morts possible. A l'école ça avait une envergure moindre, mais là tu as entre les mains la vie de milliers de personne et je pense que c'est plus ça qui te fais peur, plutôt que ce dégénéré de Voldemort qui ne t'as jamais fait peur outre mesure.

- J'aime bien discuter avec toi, j'adore les autres mais ce n'est pas pareil. Tu arrives à me rassurer même avec ton air de je m'enfoutisme. J'ai l'impression que l'étau se resserre inlassablement autour de moi.

- Tu n'es pas tout seul, et tu ne seras plus jamais tout seul dans une bataille. Tu as voulu qu'on vienne là pour t'aider et on t'aidera. Tes tantes et oncles, n'ont pas l'air mais ils sont sacrément puissants, et leur esprit maraudesque les rend presque aussi dangereux que les mangermots comme les jumeaux Weasley.

- J'aurais jamais cru entendre ça un jour, Severus Rogue qui complimente les maraudeurs, je crois que ce jour est à marquer d'une pierre blanche dans l'histoire de Poudlard.

- Je ne complimente pas je dis juste la vérité, à ton avis quand Sirius a été accusé du meurtre de tes parents pourquoi a-t-on envoyé toute une troupe d'auror pour l'arrêter ? Ce n'était pas pour faire jolie ! Maintenant, ils ont repris leur entraînement à ce que j'ai compris, ils m'ont proposé mais j'ai refusé, j'ai ma manière serpentarde de me battre et eux ont la leur.

- On dirait que vous vous appréciez un peu plus soupira Harry.

- On se tolère serait plus juste, ce ne sont pas mes grands amis et je ne suis pas le leur. Nous avons trop de tension pour le moment qui nous sépare.

- Ce ne serait plus drôle si on perdait notre infâme chauve souris des cachots ironisa Harry en souriant.

- Tu veux que je te colle répliqua Severus sans même lever les yeux des parchemins qu'il lisait.

- J'aurais été à gryffondor y'aurait déjà 50 points qui auraient sauté rit doucement le survivant faisant très très très légèrement sourire le maître de potions.

- Il faut être impartial ici !

- Non tu vas pas me faire croire que tu n'as pas enlevé un seul point sans justification valable aux gryffondors pendant ces deux mois s'égosilla Harry.

- Bah c'est pourtant la pure vérité, je n'ai plus de raison à en vouloir aux gryffondors, j'ai grandit, j'arrive à faire ma part des choses pour le moment expliqua Severus.

- Serait-ce grâce à ta chère consœur égyptienne tenta Harry un sourire planté sur le visage.

- Il est temps que tu ailles à ta place les premiers élèves ne vont pas tarder à arriver Angelus trancha Severus mettant ainsi fin à la conversation.

- Harry, regarda son professeur de potion et quand il distingua une légère rougeur sur ses joues il éclata de rire avant d'aller se mettre au fond de la classe.

- Sale mioche

- Je sais on arrête pas de me le dire en ce moment ricana le survivant reprenant son air froid et passif de serpentard.

Harry se mit au fond de la classe et un silence s'installa entre les deux hommes. L'un plongé dans ses copies en ressassant le passé et l'autre, plus jeune, redoutant le futur. Ce fut l'arrivée des élèves qui les sortirent de leur torpeur, le survivant fit un signe de tête au sourire que lui envoya Lily, et salua Severus (jeune) quand il s'assit à coté de lui comme ils en avaient pris l'habitude.

- Bon aujourd'hui nous allons continuer la potion que nous avons commencé à étudier la dernière fois. Vous la réaliserez en solo et mettrez vos échantillons dans différents tubes que je récupérerais pour vous noter.

Harry grimaça en voyant l'air goguenard de son professeur qui savait pertinemment qu'il ne savait pas du tout de quelle potion il parlait. Néanmoins il eut la surprise de voir son collègue de table poser ses notes entre eux.

- Merci Sev murmura Harry en lisant rapidement de quoi il était question.

Il sourit en voyant que c'était le commencement de la potion de polynectar. Cette même potion qu'ils avaient réalisée durant leur seconde année afin de s'introduire chez les serpentard. A l'époque où tout ce danger n'était que semi-présent, où Sirius n'existait pas encore, et où Ron était encore vivant. Il sursauta quand il vit l'ombre du professeur devant lui. Ils échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et Harry lui fit un sourire moqueur.

- J'avais bel et bien raison, c'était vous qui aviez chapardé dans mon armoire à cette époque ?

- Non ce n'était pas moi répliqua Harry en se mettant au travail sans même lever le nez de son chaudron.

- Mais bien sur …..

- C'était Mione répliqua moqueur Harry avant de finir plus doucement, c'était elle la surdouée des potions pas nous

- Ça ne m'étonne pas, mais réaliser du polynectar en 2ème année est quand même relativement inquiétant souffla Severus en s'éloignant.

- Il a été ton professeur ? murmura Severus à coté de lui.

- Oui ce fut mon professeur passé un temps expliqua Harry, mais c'est vieux.

- Il doit être doué alors, tu ne regardes même pas ce que tu fais souffla le serpentard.

- Il est même plus que doué c'est un maître de potion, mais ce n'est pas lui qui m'a appris tout ce que je sais dans ce domaine. J'ai eut bien d'autre personne pour m'expliquer le fonctionnement des potions depuis.

- J'aimerais bien devenir un maître en potion aussi avoua le serpentard.

- C'est bien que tu es de nouvelles ambitions maintenant que tu es libre. Et je suis sur que tu as un énorme talent en potion, toi aussi tu zyeutes à peine ton chaudron. Il suffit juste que tu es confiance en toi et que tu te donnes à 200% pour réussir ce que tu veux faire expliqua Harry.

- Et toi tu veux faire quoi plus tard après Poudlard ? tenta Severus.

Harry fut tellement surpris que la lame de son couteau ripa et lui entailla le doigt.

- Ah merde, fait chier cria Harry faisant sursauté tout le monde tandis qu'il sortait un mouchoir de sa poche pour stopper le sang. C'est bon c'est pas la première fois que vous voyez quelqu'un qui se coupe.

Aussitôt tout le monde retourna à sa potion, même s'ils laissaient traîner les yeux derrière pour voir le serpentard qui se bandait le doigt. C'était l'une des première fois où ils le voyaient réellement décontenancé, et la question que tous se posait à présent était : qu'est-ce que Severus avait bien pu lui dire pour le faire réagir ainsi.

D'ailleurs ce dernier restait pantois devant la surprise de son ami, il aurait jamais pensé qu'il réagisse ainsi avec une simple question.

- Je suis désolé….

- Pourquoi tu t'excuses baragouina le survivant en finissant le nœud de son bandage avec ses dents.

- Bah … hésita le serpentard.

- T'y es pour rien, j'ai juste été surpris de la question c'est tout, bon remettons nous au boulot avant que le prof ne pousse une gueulante murmura Harry replongeant dans son chaudron.

Le survivant souffla imperceptiblement en se rendant compte qu'il avait pu esquiver la question. Il ne pouvait pas répondre qu'il ne savait pas s'il pouvait faire ce qu'il veut plus tard pour la simple et bonne raison qu'il risquait purement et simplement de crever rapidement. Il savait que tout le monde devait se douter plus ou moins qu'il aurait un rôle à jouer dans le combat contre Voldemort, mais ils étaient tous si loin de la vérité… ils se reposaient tous sur le vieux directeur.

Le reste du cours se passa comme un rêve pour Harry, il avait l'impression qu'il était une entité fantôme qui écoutait vaguement ce qui se passait mais qui ne faisait pas parti de ce monde à part entière. Tellement pris dans ses pensées, il ne fit même pas attention quand Severus lui indiqua la fin du cours pour partir ensuite en botanique.

Ce fut dès qu'il sentit sur son visage l'air frais des serres qu'il reprit pied avec le monde. Il sourit doucement pendant le cours quand Mme Chourave demandant les propriétés de quelques plantes et que tous levèrent la main excepté lui. Le premier moment de surprise passé, la prof avait interrogé les élèves croyant à un pari et resta stoïque devant toutes les bonnes réponses.

- Attendez rassurez moi, je n'ai pas déjà fais ce cours ? Sinon je suis en train de développer une amnésie déclara la professeur faisant rire les élèves.

- On y a étudié hier en cours de métamorphose expliqua un serpentard.

- Oh je vois, ce fameux cours de métamorphose répéta la prof doucement ses yeux se fixant sur le serpentard avant de reprendre avec bonne humeur. Mr Angelus, voudriez vous me prendre mon travail à me voler mes élèves?

- Non c'est pas mon truc l'enseignement mentit Harry, je suis pas doué pour ça finit-il en faisant une grimace de dégoût.

- En tout cas vous avez votre version et nous avons la notre sourit la professeur. Bon on va donc faire le cours que j'avais prévu pour la semaine prochaine.

Le reste du cours se passa dans la bonne humeur et c'est toujours dans cet état que les septièmes années serpentard-gryffondor pénétrèrent dans la grande salle pour le repas de midi.

Un petit quart d'heure après alors qu'il était en train de débattre sur la propriété du sang de dragon dans différentes potions avec Severus, Harry sentit une énergie vive qui se dirigeait dans leur direction. Cela le fit s'arrêter en plein milieu de sa phrase pour qu'il puisse identifier la source de cette énergie.

- Oh merde lâcha-t-il en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la petite porte derrière la table des professeurs à l'incompréhension de tous.

- Où est-il ? hurla une voix qui venait de débouler dans la grande salle. Où est ce Angelus ?

Tous regardèrent surpris la personne qui venait de débarquer dans la grande salle avec des yeux ahuris, et quand elle demanda qui était Angelus et où il se trouvait tous les regards se fixèrent sur lui. Malheureusement il n'avait pas eut le temps d'atteindre la porte. Il souffla un coup pour se redonner contenance et se tourna vers la femme.

- Pourquoi voulez-vous voir Angelus ?

- Je veux le voir c'est tout rétorqua méchamment la femme en faisant semblant de le chercher encore du regard.

- Mèèèèèère hurla de fureur une nouvelle voix déboulant dans la pièce.

Tous les étudiants eurent alors l'occasion de voir Maya, légèrement essoufflée, les cheveux sortant négligemment autour de son chignon. Elle portait une jupe noire fendue bien loin de ressembler à celle de son uniforme, et un léger débardeur rose pale avec des touches de vert pastel dessus. Néanmoins tous purent voir le bandage qui recouvrait son épaule et une partie de son bras.

- Mère il suffit de vos histoires trancha la jeune fille avec froideur.

- Je veux parler avec le jeune homme qui t'as sauvé quand même s'insurgea Béa.

- Pourquoi faut-il toujours que tu fasses toute une histoire ? Tu ne pouvais pas lui envoyer une lettre disant que tu voulais le voir et père aussi, plutôt que de débouler comme une folle dans la grande salle ?

Tous les élèves et les professeurs regardèrent les deux Dumbledore s'engueuler en plein milieu de la grande salle que personne ne fit attention au jeune homme qui se rapprochait doucement de la porte. Malheureusement la chance ne semblait pas être sa meilleure amie car le directeur japonais lui demanda :

- Pourquoi fuir Angelus ?

En entendant ça, la « mère » de Maya se tourna vers lui et sans qu'il ait pu dire quoi que ce soit, elle le prit dans ses bras.

- Merci d'avoir sauvé ma fille lâcha-t-elle des fausses larmes dans les yeux, les Dumbledore te sont à jamais redevables ! Tu veux pas l'épouser ?

- Pardon ! Je crois que j'ai mal compris là douta Angelus en regardant avec un regard froid la femme devant elle.

- Mais non comprends moi, ma pauvre petite fille, elle s'est faite enlever, et elle a été blessée, et TOI, tu es allé la sauver en mettant ta vie en péril. Tu as risqué TA vie pour celle de ma fille expliqua Béa complètement dans son rôle de malade mentale. Alors moi en temps que mère quoi de mieux que d'offrir la main de ma fille à celle de son sauveur.

- Mère on va rentrer maintenant ça suffit réagit Maya qui était absolument morte de rire intérieurement en voyant l'air de sa « mère » et de son fiancé.

- Mais….

- Pas de mais qui tienne, je ne veux pas me marier avec lui et lui ne voudra jamais se marier avec moi alors voilà tu l'as remercié, c'est très gentil mais maintenant il suffit…

- Il a pas dis qu'il voulait pas t'épouser argumenta quand même béa

- C'est vrai j'ai pas dis que je refusais nargua Harry à la surprise de tous ce qui fit s'accentuer le sourire fou de la Dumbledore.

- Tu vois ma chérie, et comme ça comme ton père il récupérera le nom des Dumbledore lors de ton mariage. Je sais que ton grand père a une grande estime en ce jeune homme.

- Bon maintenant STOP, Mère on va rentrer à la maison, et toi Angelus ton humour est toujours aussi douteux se fâcha Maya avant de lâcher en elfique à l'incompréhension de tous : mais je t'aime quand même !

Angelus s'avança en direction de la jeune fille, s'arrêta à coté d'elle et lui déclara en elfique :

- Moi aussi je t'aime, mais calme ta mère là…

La jeune fille le regarda d'un air suspect en serrant les lèvres de fureur en reprenant en anglais :

- Je te permets pas….

- Alors calme ta mère trancha le jeune homme en sortant de la pièce en jetant un froid.

- Spèce d'abruti grogna la jeune fille jouant à merveille la comédie avant de se tourner vers sa mère qui semblait déçue. Toi je te ramène à la maison et je retourne à Poudlard.

- Mais maya ….

- Tu as fais assez de dégâts dans ma vie comme ça rétorqua la jeune fille en empoignant sa mère par le poignet et en se tournant vers les élèves. Je suis désolée que vous ayez du assister à ça, je vais faire en sorte qu'elle ne mette plus les pieds ici.

Elle sortit de la pièce en traînant sa mère qui continuait quand même d'essayer de la convaincre d'épouser le « séduisant » serpentard. Elles firent un bout de chemin en continuant à se disputer avant de s'arrêter dans le couloir et d'éclater de rire quand elles surent qu'elle était hors atteinte des oreilles indiscrètes des élèves.

- J'ai bien cru qu'il allait me tuer souffla Béa en reprenant un air normal.

- Et moi j'ai bien cru que j'allais réellement vous tuer sourit Harry en sortant d'un renforcement dans le mur faisant ainsi sursauter les deux femmes. Vous aviez tout préparé bandes de petites sournoises.

- Non le coup du mariage je m'y attendais pas non plus expliqua Maya en se tournant vers sa mère.

- Il fallait bien un peu de surprise des deux cotés, oh et puis tu es bien rentrée dans mon jeu Angelus, j'ai cru que notre Maya allait nous faire une crise d'apoplexie rit doucement Béa.

- Je n'allais pas dire que je ne voulais pas l'épouser quand même sourit le jeune homme en embrassant légèrement sa fiancée.

- Faudra peut être que je fasse le retour de la mère casse-pieds un de ces quatre matin sourit la Dumbledore en voyant l'air catastrophé des deux jeunes. En tout cas je vous dis pas la réputation d'Albus maintenant que tout le monde sait que sa « fille » est complètement fêlée.

- Oh je pense pas que ça dérange Albus tant que ça, lui aussi tout le monde le prend pour un timbré expliqua Harry mine de rien.

- En tout cas je me suis bien amusée, mais rassurer moi qu'à la fin on remettra tout en ordre ? Parce que c'est amusant un petit moment mais quand même il y aura une limite.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Béa, à la fin tout sera révélé rassura Harry.

- Tout ? s'étonna Maya

- Oui tout…. De toute façon les interrogations des gens ne font que se multiplier, je suis pas doué pour jouer le grand méchant 24heure sur 24. Bon les élèves vont pas tarder à arriver, passer une bonne après-midi sourit Harry avant de repartir aussi vite qu'il était venu.

- Stupéfiant ce jeune homme quand même s'étonna Béa faisant ainsi rire Maya.

Elles se dirigèrent, bras dessus, bras dessous en direction des appartements de la jeune fille en riant.

Harry, arriva ric-rac en cours, l'air encore énervé si bien que personne ne lui adressa la parole craignant une quelconque réplique cinglante. Et c'est ainsi que se déroula toute l'après-midi, dans le calme et la sérénité pour Harry qui pu enfin apprécié un cours de A à Z. A la fin du cours, il prit son temps pour se diriger vers le terrain de quidditch. Il était le premier à arriver et quand il ouvrit son casier il eut l'agréable surprise de voir un petit mot avec écrit dessus « Bon retour parmi nous ! ». Cela le fit sourire sachant que ce même mot n'était pas là le matin même.

Il se changea et rejoignit le terrain. La pluie n'avait pas cessé depuis le matin et s'était même renforcé de même que le vent. Il laissa le vent le bercer quelques secondes, le temps qu'il puisse évacuer le trop plein de stress qu'il avait en lui, et sauta sur son balai pour démarrer au quart de tour. Il enchaîna les vrilles, les loopings, les piqués et toute sorte de figures complexes que lui considéraient comme de base. Puis soudain sans qu'il ne sache d'où il provenait un vif passa devant son nez et d'un geste presque automatique il l'attrapa alors qu'il tentait de fuir.

Il entendit des applaudissements à travers le vent et vit le reste de son équipe en bas. Il descendit en piquer dans leur direction et alors qu'il était à deux mètre du sol il sauta du balai pour atterrir devant eux.

- Je vois que tu n'as rien perdu sourit James.

- Tu rigoles je suis super rouillée, j'aurais du mettre quidditch dans le plan de rééducation expliqua sérieusement Harry qui trouvait réellement qu'il avait perdu.

- Tu sais que tu es un petit drôle toi !

- Mais je suis sérieux Sirius rétorqua Harry.

Ses camarades restèrent pantois devant cette déclaration tentant de discerner si leur camarade était réellement sérieux ou si c'était seulement le jeu de mot avec le prénom de leur camarade. Ce fut finalement Nawaëlle qui cassa le silence.

- Les directeurs voudraient nous voir, ils sont dans le salon. On a essayé de t'appeler mais tu étais parti trop loin dans tes pensées je pense.

- Ça fait longtemps que vous êtes là ? s'étonna Harry

- Presque 5 minutes, et tu as mis 2minutes 30 pour attraper le vif expliqua Remus alors qu'ils se dirigeaient tous en direction du salon.

- C'est parce qu'il m'est passé devant le nez, c'est juste un bon coup de chance. Ils veulent nous voir à propos du match de quidditch ?

- Oui normalement nous aurions du ouvrir la compétition contre les japonais, mais comme tu as été « absent » ils ont bien voulu le repousser expliqua James. A ce que j'ai entendu dire, ils veulent une compétition fair-play.

- Ce qui en soit est tout à fait normal, et je suis content que vous n'ayez pas été disqualifié à cause de moi. Mais ça du causé par mal de retard non ?

- Non on a avancé les autres matchs, il en reste encore 3 nous inclus pour deux matchs lâcha Remus en ouvrant la porte des vestiaires.

- A vous voila enfin sourit Minerva, la date de votre match a été fixé.

- On a jugé que vous aviez été quand même avantagé par rapport aux autres équipes. Vous connaissez le terrain, le temps, et vous avez pu repousser votre match pour une raison tout à fait honorable je précise commença Andrea Smith.

- D'ailleurs ce n'est même pas vous qui avez demandé cela mais moi lâcha Eichiro Mitamotashi à la surprise de tous sauf Harry qui sourit en reconnaissant bien là la gentillesse du vieil homme.

- Certes Eichiro San mais ils ont eut un avantage sur nos joueurs quand même répliqua Azaan Mambale.

- Dites vous cela parce que vos joueurs se sont fait battre ? taquina le japonais

- Non ce n'est pas ça …

- Bref tout ça pour vous dire qu'on doit aussi vous désavantager quelques part reprit Cassandra Cérès laissant ses collègues se taquiner entre eux. C'est pourquoi votre match de quidditch sera demain et celui contre l'Hexereï sera le dernier.

- Mais… mais paniqua James alors que le reste de l'équipe était prêt à répliquer férocement à cette décision.

- Il n'y aura pas de soucis, nous serons au point demain soir pour le match trancha Harry.

- Mais on ne sera jamais au point demain s'insurgea James en se tournant vers lui.

- Ai un peu plus confiance en tes joueurs et tu seras grandement surpris. Ils ont raison, nous avons été avantagés, il est normal qu'on est aussi un désavantage quelque part. Le fait qu'on ait deux match au premier tour était normal du au fait que ce soit nous qui accueillions les équipes. Et vois le bon coté des choses pour demain, tu auras moins le temps de stresser comme ça.

- Oui il a raison, et puis on est l'équipe de Poudlard, on est les meilleurs ! On a le courage des lions, l'intelligence de l'aigle, l'amitié du Blaireau et la perfidie du serpent lâcha Sirius plus que motivé avant de rougir en voyant les regards meurtriers des directeurs.

- Merci Sirius ta description sur moi me va droit au cœur ironisa Angelus.

- Euhh c'est pas exactement ça que je voulais dire rougit le lion.

- Bon on va vous laissez vous entraînez, demain après-midi les cours sont donc annulés. Le directeur devrait être de retour normalement expliqua Minerva en sortant suivit de tous les directeurs excepté le japonais.

Le cours de demain est annulé, je ferais la fête avec mes élèves pour fêter notre victoire sourit le vieil homme.

- Bien sur, étant un de vos élèves vous serez bienvenue à la petite fête que l'on donnera pour notre victoire, il n'y a pas de soucis répliqua Harry avec la même sournoiserie.

- Tu semble bien sur de toi ?

- Et moi aussi je vous retourne le commentaire Mitamotashi Senseï.

- Nous verrons donc demain trancha le vieil homme avec un rire en sortant.

Le reste de l'équipe se regarda, et d'un même pas ils sortirent pour s'entraîner. Seulement dans les gradins se trouvaient toutes les autres équipes qui venaient zyeuter, pour voir ce que valait cet attrapeur dont il avait tellement entendu parler.

- Bon on va passer en mode attardé suprême souffla Harry à la surprise de tous.

Et c'est ainsi que pendant deux heures Harry joua aussi bien au quidditch qu'un bambin de 6mois risquant de tomber de son balai. Ses coéquipiers ne disaient rien mais étaient intérieurement mort de rire en voyant le serpentard faignant faire un piqué mais redressant à peine eut-il commencé la figure.

Quand l'équipe retourna dans les vestiaires, ils explosèrent tous simultanément de rire pendant que Harry allait prendre une bonne douche. La partie du lendemain s'annonçait explosive….

Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle tous les élèves de Poudlard les dévisagèrent, ils ne comprenaient pas : les récits que leur avaient fait les élèves étrangers étaient si loin de ce qu'ils avaient vu le premier jour.

Harry mangea calmement, discutant potion et DCFM avec ses collègues serpentard avant de retourner dans son appartement. Ce soir il fallait régler le cas Mione/Draco, et peut-être même Elysia. D'ailleurs tout le monde était réuni dans le salon prêt à mettre au point tout ce qui allait suivre.

- Bonjour ma puce, tu t'es bien amusé ?

- Ama m'a dit que z'allais allé chez titi ? demanda de suite la fillette.

- Oui tu vas aller chez Titi et Mumu, on en a déjà discuté. Tu risques de partir dans pas longtemps, et je te promets que c'est moi qui viendrais te chercher ! réexpliqua doucement Harry

- Avec ama ?

- Oui on viendra te chercher tous les deux ajouta Maya en s'approchant de sa fille et de son fiancé.

- Mais pouquoi que ye peut pas yester ?

- Tu t'ennuies ici toute seule ma puce commença Harry.

- Là bas tu seras avec Laura, et vous pourrez faire plein de bonhomme de neige toute les deux. Et il y a aussi tous les enfants de la cité.

- Mais vous ne ferez pas trop de bêtises non plus sourit Harry qui connaissait le tempérament fougueux de sa fille et de son amie.

- Y'ai pépayé mes nounousses se résigna la fillette.

- Tu es une grande fille et je suis très très très fier de toi mon cœur déclara Harry en embrassant sa fille.

Maya regarda son fiancé et par un simple regard elle décela chez lui son angoisse. Il fallait que la fillette parte le plus vite possible.

- Que dirais-tu de partir ce soir ma chérie ? demanda Maya à la surprise de tous sauf Harry. Même si c'est loin, c'est bientôt la nuit chez titi et je suis sure que tu pourrais faire une petite Pyjama-Party avec Laura.

- Une vraie piyama paty ? s'émerveilla la fillette qui ne sentait pas qu'elle se faisait amadouer par ses parents.

- Une vrai de vrai, aller viens avec moi on va te préparer quelques affaires sourit Maya même si au fond d'elle elle ne souriait pas du tout.

Harry vit les deux femmes de sa vie s'éloigner et à ce moment précis il ressentit un pincement pire qu'un doloris dans son cœur.

- On discutera un petit peu plus tard s'il vous plaît, supplia Harry qui se dirigeait dans la chambre de sa fille.

- Apa c'est vai qu'il fé foid chez titi ?

- Oui il fait très froid même alors il faut que tu t'habilles chaudement sourit Harry en se mettant à la hauteur de sa fille qui farfouillait dans sa petite armoire.

La fillette continua à farfouiller dans son armoire, mettant le plus de bazar possible pendant que ses parents la regardaient faire avec mélancolie. Harry attrapa la main de sa fiancée et la serra fortement quand il la vit se mordre la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas pleurer.

- Je veux pas la voir partir chuchota-t-elle la voix tremblotante.

- Il faut se dire que c'est pour son bien, elle ne craindra rien là bas, ici elle ne fait rien. Si je savais que là maintenant je puisse battre Voldemort, je serais déjà en train de le trucider mais il est trop tôt. Severus ne le sent pas sur ce coup non plus, alors je veux la savoir en sécurité le plus tôt possible.

Maya hocha la tête sachant qu'elle ne pouvait rien dire sans qu'elle ne se mette à pleurer.

- Tu veux que j'envoie maki avec elle pour la protéger au cas où ?

L'amazone hocha à nouveau doucement la tête et siffla doucement en tremblotant. Deux secondes après les deux phœnix arrivèrent. Harry expliqua la situation aux deux animaux tandis que Maya aidait la fillette à finir son bagage.

- Maître Harry, ne devriez vous pas prévenir auparavant votre ami ? Il risque de s'inquiéter en voyant maîtresse Elysia arrivée seule.

- Tu penses que ce serait possible de créer une porte, qui pourrait me permettre de faire passer Ely sans danger et de discuter avec Titi ?

- On peut vous aider, mais ce sera à vous de faire le plus gros maître Harry, la magie n'a de limite que lorsqu'on en a fixé une répondit avec sagesse l'oiseau.

- Ma chérie, tu vas dire au revoir à tout le monde dans le salon et tu reviens ici d'accord, ama et apa doivent parler avec Titi et Mumu d'accord ?

- Oui apa sourit la fillette en allant dans le salon.

- Je vais pas y arriver c'est trop dur sanglota doucement Maya.

- On va y arriver encouragea Harry avant de se concentrer.

Porte des dimensions

Ouvre-nous un vieil horizon

Au palais de elenowoa

Je veux que tu t'ouvres.

Et c'est là bas qu'elle ira.

Une lumière argentée entoura le survivant, les deux phoenix et Maya avant qu'une porte se dessine dans le vide donnant sur le bureau de leur ami qui sursauta en voyant le visage de ses amis de l'autre coté.

- Harry, Maya !

- On a pas beaucoup de temps devant nous Titi, nous allons t'envoyer Ely.

- Vous avez un souci s'inquiéta le jeune homme en se levant de son siège pour contourner son bureau et se poster devant la porte.

- Pour faire court on est dans un monde avec un Voldemort fou allié, il s'en prend à toutes les personnes reliées de prêt ou de loin à moi.

- Vieille sur mon bébé je t'en supplie coupa Maya.

- Elle vous connaît, j'ose espérer que ça ne vous dérangera pas…

- Bien sur que non Harry quelle idiotie, votre fille est comme la notre, nous prendrons soin d'elle.

- Je lui ai promis une mini pyjama-party pour ce soir sourit doucement Harry qui reconnaissait la gentillesse de son ami.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça mon ami, on l'occupera pour ne pas qu'elle pense trop au fait de retourner avec vous ! Mais faites attention à vous quand même ! Et au moindre souci appelez-nous !

- Non ça il en est hors de question, je ne veux pas avoir plus de proche à moi dans celle là de guerre gronda le survivant.

- Tu es toujours aussi têtu je remarque par contre souffla son ami.

- Apa, ama intervint la voix fluette de la petite Potter faisant se retourner ses deux parents.

- Tu as bien fait un bisou à tout le monde ? demanda Maya en la prenant dans ses bras et en la serrant fortement pour lui faire un câlin.

- Tiens ses affaires lâcha Harry en faisant passer les affaires de sa fillette par la porte.

Il se rapprocha de sa petite famille et la prit dans ses bras. Il sentait Maya trembler entre ses bras et sa fillette sur le point de pleurer.

- Tu seras sage ma puce hein murmura Maya.

- Vui ama !

- Et tu seras gentille avec Mumu et Titi !

- Vui ama !

- Tu vas me manquer ma puce sanglota l'amazone.

- A moi aussi tu vas me manquer ma chérie affirma Harry en lui faisant un baiser sur le front.

- Moi yossi ! ye vous zaime

- Si tu as le moindre souci, tu dis à maki de venir nous rejoindre et on viendra tout de suite d'accord ? s'inquiéta Maya en la reposant sur le sol.

- Daccoye !

- Allez tu viens avec moi Ely sourit Titi en lui tendant la main à travers la porte.

La fillette fit un dernier bisou et câlin à ses parents avant de prendre la main de titi et de passer de l'autre coté de la porte.

- Merci titi murmura Maya doucement.

Ils virent de l'autre coté Titi expliquer comment elle allait bien s'amuser avec eux pendant quelques jours, et après un dernier sourire pour ses parents, la porte disparut. Maya s'effondra en pleure dans les bras de Harry, qui serrait fermement les lèvres pour ne pas se mettre à pleurer comme Maya.

- Elle va bien, ne t'inquiète pas ! Elle sera bientôt de retour !

- J'en ai assez de cette guerre, je veux vivre avec ma famille sans avoir à me cacher pleura l'amazone.

- Je te promets d'en finir dès que possible mais il faut être prudent.

- Je ne veux pas que tu meures dans cette guerre, je sais que tu ne le sens pas.

- Je ne mourrais pas, je me battrais de tout mon cœur et de toute mon âme promis Harry en resserrant son étreinte autour de sa fiancée. Sèche tes larmes mon ange.

- C'est au tour de Draco et Mione de partir c'est ça ?

- Oui c'est à leur tour, ils ne m'ont pas encore donné leur réponse mais leurs sacs sont faits donc je pense qu'ils ont pris leur décision. Si tu veux aller te reposer je m'occupe de ça ne t'inquiète pas expliqua Harry en se balançant d'un pied à l'autre pour bercer sa fiancée.

- Non je sais que c'est dur pour toi aussi, si ce n'est plus. On s'est promis de tout affronter ensemble et nous resterons ensemble répliqua Maya en séchant voracement ses joues inondées de larme. Ely va me manquer mais je sais au moins maintenant qu'elle est en sécurité, et qu'elle peut vivre sans avoir à se cacher.

- Et puis elle va pas tellement grandir, c'est pour nous que le temps sera le plus long, mais ça se trouve pour elle il ne se sera écoulé qu'une journée si ce n'est moins expliqua Harry.

- Ça s'accélère vraiment…. Souffla maya.

- On va y arriver, il faut garder espoir…

- Mais je m'inquiète tellement, surtout avec cette malédiction qui pèse sur toi et ta magie, et tes crises d'angoisses qui risquent de se déclencher à n'importe quel moment. Imagine que ça se passe pendant que tu te retrouves contre Voldemort ?

- Cela risque plutôt de m'embêter pour le Voldemort de chez moi, mais pas celui d'ici. Il est au courant de pas mal de choses mais je pense que tommy a omis, volontairement ou non, de lui dire plein de chose à propos de moi. A propos de nous aussi ! Ce que je redoute moi, c'est de tellement m'en faire quand les autres se battrons que je perdrais ma concentration !

- Sur le champ de bataille tu nous oublieras Harry trancha Maya en prenant la tête de son fiancé entre ses deux mains pour le regarder dans les yeux. Tu ne penseras plus à rien, ton combat est Voldemort, les mangemorts c'est à nous de nous en occuper.

- Mais …

- Pas de mais qui tiennent. Il faut que tu apprennes à déléguer tes responsabilités. Albus et Andrew et même les maraudeurs ont déjà vécu des batailles, J'AI déjà vécu des batailles, NOUS avons tous vécus des batailles, et nous avons tous VOLONTAIREMENT décidé de nous engager dans celle là. Ne confond pas ton combat avec celui des autres répliqua Maya.

- C'est pas moi qui devais te réconforter ? se moqua gentiment le serpentard.

- Si mais il faut que je m'occupe l'esprit comme ça je ne penserais pas à Ely répliqua Maya. Bon allez on va finir ce qu'on avait commencé, il est tant que les amants Potter reprennent un peu les responsabilités qui pesaient sur leur épaule. Ce n'est pas en jouant au quidditch ou en faisant gober des histoires aux élèves qu'on avancera.

La jeune femme embrassa sauvagement son fiancé et quand ils eurent enfin assez de courage, ils sortirent dans la chambre main dans la main pour retrouver les autres qui attendaient en silence.

- Elysia sera en sécurité maintenant, c'est une dure décision que vous avez du prendre tous les deux, mais vous avez fait le bon choix j'en suis sur les consola Sirius qui comprenait mieux que quiconque ce que cela faisait de perdre ainsi ceux qu'on aimait.

- Il est temps de poser les pions sur le jeu d'échec soupira Harry en se laissant tombé dans le fauteuil. Mione, Draco votre décision ?

- On va partir, c'est mieux ainsi expliqua Draco. Là nous ne sommes d'aucune utilité sauf à faire d'autre cible facile pour les mangemorts. Ma décision est peut-être prise à cause d'une mauvaise motivation mais je veux y aller. Et quand je serais assez puissant, je m'occuperais moi même des Malefoy, et je redonnerai sa fierté à ma famille et à mon nom.

- Mione…

- Je veux devenir plus forte, pour leur prouver qu'une vulgaire sang de bourbe peut leur faire ravaler leur putain de sang pur répondit sombrement la jeune fille. Et je veux venger Ron, et tout les gens qu'ils ont tués à cause de leur idéaux stupides.

- J'ose espérer que tu trouveras une motivation un peu moins sombre souffla Harry, vous êtes prêt à partir ?

- Nos sacs sont faits et on attend que nos instructions expliqua Hermione.

- Je n'ai pas d'instructions à vous donner, sauf de faire attention à vous, c'est Alianté qui vous guidera de monde en monde. Vous en ferez deux normalement. Suivez votre voie comme moi j'ai suivi la mienne.

Les deux allèrent chercher leur sac tandis que le survivant expliquait à son phœnix qu'il était chargé de veiller sur les deux adolescents. Et quand ils revinrent Harry pris Draco deux secondes à part et d'un air menaçant lui déclara :

- Il lui arrive la moindre chose et je t'étripe. Tu n'as pas seulement ton apprentissage en main, tu as la vie de Mione. Crois moi il lui arrive le moindre truc je te poursuivrais jusqu'en enfer !

Le jeune homme déglutit difficilement et sursauta quand il sentit la main tremblante de Mione se glisser dans la sienne.

- Juste cette fois s'il te plaît supplia la jeune fille.

Il fit une petite pression sur sa main lui montrant que lui non plus n'en menait pas plus large qu'elle mais que lui aussi était déterminé.

- Prenez soin de vous deux quand même sourit Harry alors qu'ils se sentaient partir, et à dans quelques années.

Et dans le salon il ne resta que les maraudeurs, Albus, les Evans, les Potter et Archi et Jenny.

- Tu veux que le plus de monde possible se mettent à l'abri rapidement ? conclut le vieil homme.

- Oui Severus ressent aussi la folie meurtrière de Voldemort se réveiller et devenir de plus en plus vive. Il faut que les non-combattants soient le plus loin de cette guerre le plus tôt possible.

- Je te préviens de suite, moi je reste ici trancha Sirius.

- Moi aussi suivirent le maraudeur restant et les deux maraudeuses.

- Oui vous vous restez ici il n'a jamais été question de vous renvoyer. Les seuls qui restent à faire partir sont vous Rose, Eric et Pétunia. Archi, Jenny comment c'est passé l'entraînement avec Andrew et Estella ?

- J'ai remarqué d'où tu tenais une partie de ta puissance, ils apprennent vite. Ils ne pourront jamais tout apprendre si le combat est si proche que ça, mais les former sur ce que nous connaissons renforce leur propre magie. Comme toi tu l'avais fais avec le conseil. Et en ce qui concerne Jenny, pour ma part c'est une utilisation complètement différente de ce que nous nous faisons habituellement.

- Et il s'en sort plutôt pas mal, surtout pour une magie prévue initialement pour une femme assura Jenny.

- Donc on est tous d'accord, demain Maya revient en cours, Albus vous reprenez votre rôle de directeur dégénéré, Andrew, Estella, Archi, Jenny vous continuez l'entraînement. Rose, Pétunia, Eric, je voudrais que vous partiez aussi demain. Je vous donnerais l'argent pour rester à l'hôtel le temps qu'il faudra. Je préviendrai Fumseck le phoenix d'Albus pour qu'il veille sur vous. Si au moindre doute face à une quelconque situation vous pensez qu'il s'agisse de mangemort vous appeler Fumseck et vous vous tirez de là bas d'accord ?

- D'accord accepta Eric avant de regarder sa femme qui semblait mal à l'aise.

- Harry hésita-t-elle.

- Je suis obligée de vous envoyer loin d'ici lâcha le survivant qui pensait qu'elle voulait le convaincre du contraire.

- J'ai compris ça ne t'inquiète pas ! Mais Lily comment va-t-elle ? Avant nous avions des nouvelles très souvent mais maintenant que nous ne pouvons plus communiquer, nous ne savons pas comment elle va…. s'inquiéta la rousse.

- Elle va mieux, la « perte » de ses parents a été un gros choc. Je l'ai trouvé en pleure hier matin et j'ai tenté de la consoler du mieux que j'ai pu sans pour autant lui dévoiler la vérité. Les maraudeurs vont l'aider à remonter la pente j'en suis sure. Je vous donnerais des nouvelles de Lily le plus souvent possible je vous le promets.

- Je te remercie mais plus que Lily qui, nous savons, est entre de bonne main, fais très attention à toi.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, moi aussi je suis entre de bonne mains sourit Harry en regardant sa famille et sa fiancée avec un regard tendre.

- Bon pas que votre compagnie me dérange mais je suis épuisée intervint Estella en étouffant un long bâillement.

- C'est vrai que cette journée n'a pas été de tout repos bailla également son mari.

- Mais arrêtez de bailler tout les deux râla Archi qui étouffait comme il pouvait un bâillement alors que tout le monde riait.

- Tu es une bonne bailleuse Estella, car comme dise les moldus un bon bailleur en fait toujours bailler deux rit Rose.

- Et c'est dans la bonne humeur que tout le monde se dispersa pour aller se coucher, le lendemain serait une longue journée que ce soit pour les deux étudiants ou les adultes.

L'amazone et l'elfe allèrent rapidement se coucher aussi, laissant les deux amants dans le salon. Maya se leva et déclara :

- Je vais vérifier si Ely …..

Elle s'interrompit en se rendant compte que sa fille n'était plus parmi eux. Rapidement une larme coula sur sa joue et Harry la serra fortement contre lui.

- Courage ma chérie, allez viens te reposer ça a été une dure journée. Et demain je te promets qu'on fera la fête dans le château pour que tu puisses te changer les idées…

- La fête s'étonna la jeune femme.

- Le match de quidditch qu'on devait faire début septembre a été repoussé étant donné que j'étais dans le coma. Il a été mis pour demain après midi, et je te promets que je le gagnerais comme ça on fera la fête, en temps que serpentard et gryffondor, mais on s'amusera ça nous fera du bien.

- On se prendra la cuite du siècle pour oublier tous nos soucis sourit tristement la jeune femme en se changeant pour se mettre au lit.

- C'est un pari ? répondit Harry déjà sous les couvertures.

- Non c'est une déclaration de guerre rit maya en se calant contre son torse musclé.

- Maintenant je n'ai plus le choix il faut absolument que je gagne pour la miss canari ! souffla Harry.

- Ah non tu ne vas pas recommencer avec ce surnom stupide grogna la jeune femme.

- Le survivant rit et resserra sa prise sur sa fiancée avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de morphée.

Le lendemain c'est avec regret qu'ils se séparèrent, Harry allant dans la grande salle avant Maya afin de ne pas attirer l'attention. Cependant il ne pu retenir un sourire furtif lorsqu'il vit les maraudeuses courir en direction de la jeune fille pour la serrer fortement dans leur bras. Les retrouvailles semblèrent touchantes, et Harry pensa que cela devait changer un petit peu les mauvaises pensées de sa fiancée qui avait beaucoup de mal à se remettre du départ de Elysia. Il tourna la tête en direction de la table des professeurs et vit le directeur en grande discutions avec Mitamotashi Senseï et à voir leur grand geste ça devait parler de quidditch.

- Prêt pour le match demanda Severus à coté.

- Toujours et surtout pour la cuite que je vais me prendre ce soir ! répondit le survivant avec un regard froid et un sourire carnassier.

- Il faudrait peut-être gagner avant de prévoir de faire la fête quand même intervint Sabrina. Je t'ai vu hier et honnêtement vous ne savez pas combien les japonais sont doués.

- Nous verrons bien à ce moment là, qui sait tout est possible dans le monde de la magie répondit avec mystère Harry pendant que Severus faisait le même sourire.

- Bon il faudrait y aller, c'est pas tout de parler quidditch mais y'a cours quand même lâcha Sabrina en se levant.

Les deux étudiants se levèrent en même temps et rejoignirent les étudiants qui attendaient devant la salle de DCFM. Harry taquina légèrement James qui stressait de plus en plus et pendant tout le cours Harry ne pipa pas un mot malgré les nombreux regards que lui lançait la professeur. Il laissait son esprit vagabonder comme s'il se trouvait déjà sur son balai pour le match tant attendu.

Le midi dans la grande salle, Harry pas du tout anxieux comparé à tous les autres, s'empiffra de tous ce qui lui tombait sous la main à la grande surprise de tous qui s'attendait à le voir un minimum stressé. Les deux équipes quittèrent les premières la grande salle pour faire leur briefing d'avant match tandis que les supporters allaient se changer pour se mettre aux couleurs de leur équipe fétiche.

- Bon il faut qu'on gagne on a pas le choix déclara Harry à la surprise de tous.

- Bien sur mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Remus.

- J'ai envie de me bourrer la tronche ce soir, alors on marque, on gagne et on fait la fête ! Pas vrai capitaine ! La cuite du siècle ça me tente pas mal !

- J'aurais pas vu ça comme motivation mais c'est pas mal rit James toute tension s'évacuant en mettant sa main au centre de leur groupe. Tous ensembles pour la cuite du siècle ?

- Partant hurla Sirius en mettant sa main sur celle de son ami.

- Boire à deux ce n'est pas très intéressant expliqua Remus avec un grand sourire en mettant également sa main.

Les trois autres mirent également la main au centre et regardèrent le serpentard qui souriait d'un air qui ne disait rien qui vaille.

- Moi je suis aussi pour la fête de Poudlard, les quatre maisons confondues, vous en pensez quoi ?

- C'est pas mal sourit James.

- Et bien sur ma cuite qu'il ne faut pas oublier finalisa Harry en mettant sa main sur celle des autres en les faisant exploser de rire.

- J'aurais jamais vu pareil motivation pour un match quand même, et c'est beaucoup mieux que tes discours habituels Jamesie rit Sirius.

- Bon et si on allait leur montrer que je sais quand même comment tenir sur un balai ? demanda Harry.

- C'est vrai que hier c'était du grand art, et tout le monde à jouer le jeu et personne ne nous as vendu je crois, on va leur en mettre plein la vue expliqua vivement Nawaëlle.

- Je vais quand même commencer doucement histoire de ne pas abîmer leurs joueurs trop vite.

- Vous vous rendez compte quand même qu'on a eut qu'un seul entraînement tous ensemble, et que c'était hier soir lâcha Séléna, la gardienne serdaigle.

- Vous avez mis au point vos tactiques ensembles c'est le principal, moi j'essaierais de désengorger la situation ou cas ou. Ayez confiance en notre équipe on est les meilleurs cria Harry pour les motiver avant de reprendre plus doucement… ayez confiance en la cuite qu'on va se prendre ce soir.

Ils éclatèrent tous de rire et allèrent se poster à coté de l'équipe japonaise qui était l'archétype même des sérieux.

- Et glou et glou et glou sifflota Harry faisant à nouveau éclater de rire les poudlariens pendant que les japonais ne comprenaient pas.

- Sûrement l'humour anglais pensèrent-ils.

Ils rentrèrent sur le terrain et après un tour d'honneur où Harry continua de faire l'idiot, ils se postèrent en ligne devant les gradins « officiels » pour entonner les deux hymnes de leurs pays. Mais bien sur les joueurs poudlariens, plus que motivés, entonnèrent en parallèle une bonne chanson à boire, faisant se dérider les japonais qui étaient les seuls à les entendre.

- Je veux que cette rencontre soit placé sous le signe du fair-play expliqua Bibine pendant que les deux équipes se saluaient et que Harry continuait de siffloter sa chanson à boire.

- Bonne chance sourit James

- Je vous le retourne surtout après avoir vu comment se débrouillait votre attrapeur, vous allez en avoir besoin je pense sourit en retour Toru Miyaki qui déchanta en voyant le regard carnassier de l'équipe adverse.

- Que les meilleurs gagnent alors lâcha James avant de se tourner vers son équipe. Bon allez tous à vos positions.

- Euhh Angelus y est déjà se moqua Sirius.

Tous restèrent surpris, personne ne l'avait vu bouger. Et en levant la tête en peu plus haut ils le virent assis sur son balai comme s'il s'agissait d'un banc, regardant calmement ce qui se passait sous lui.

- Ehh t'endors pas quand même hurla Nawaëlle !

- Je m'endormirais pas si vous étiez un peu plus rapide à vous mettre en place rétorqua le jeune homme en se remettant correctement sur son balai.

Tous les joueurs se mirent en place, et tous purent voir que les japonais avaient perdu leur assurance et ne cessait de suivre du regard l'attrapeur anglais. A peine le coup de sifflet de début match commença que tous les étrangers comprirent pourquoi il fallait se méfier de cette équipe redoutable.

Les trois poursuiveurs avançaient dans les lignes ennemies sans se soucier des cognards qui leur fonçaient dessus et que les deux batteurs renvoyaient avec force. Les buts s'enchaînèrent en faveur des anglais tandis que les japonais avaient très peu d'opportunités qu'ils ne parvenaient pas souvent à concrétiser.

Harry lui n'avait toujours pas bougé, il regardait le match d'un œil critique, relevant les imperfections qu'il faudrait améliorer pour le prochain match.

- Tu ne cherches pas le vif d'or demanda l'attrapeur japonais Shuu Ashira

- Non pour le moment je regarde répondit en japonais le survivant surprenant ainsi son adversaire. Et je pourrais te retourner la réflexion ?

- Je regarde aussi sourit le jeune homme.

- Quand les anglais marquèrent le 200ème points James se tourna vers son attrapeur et cria :

- Mais tu vas bouger ton cul un peu maintenant au lieu de prendre les conditions atmosphérique de là haut.

- Quel rabat-joie tu fais capitaine répliqua Harry. Tu commences à fatiguer c'est pour ça !

- Attrapes ce putain de vif hurla James

- Bon ce fut bien amusant de papoter avec toi mais il est temps pour nous deux de livrer aussi notre petite bataille, accroche toi bien sourit Harry de façon carnassière en lui faisant un clin d'œil.

Le survivant piqua avec son balai en plein milieu des autres joueurs et se mit à faire des loopings, des vrilles et plein d'autre figure pour déconcentrer leur adversaire permettant ainsi d'accroître encore la différence de point entre les deux équipes.

Pour tous ceux qui se trouvaient dans les tribunes il ressemblait à un chien fou qui s'amusait à mettre la panique partout ou il passait. Et soudain tout se figea, il piqua en direction du sol, le japonais le suivant de très prêt. Ils fonçaient droit devant, et quand le sol fut à moins de 1 mètre, le serpentard remonta en chandelle tandis que son adversaire s'écrasait au sol. Harry fonça vers le poteau droit des buts et attrapa le vif d'or mettant ainsi fin au match. Cependant il ne s'arrêta pas mais se dirigea vers l'attrapeur adverse qui était toujours au sol. Il sauta de son balai et s'accroupit à coté de lui.

- Et ça va quand même ? s'inquiéta le serpentard en l'aidant à se rasseoir.

- Tu nous as tous berné comme des bleus hier rit l'attrapeur qui semblait juste un peu sonner. Cette feinte de Wronsky, j'ai jamais vu quelqu'un la faire comme toi. Et je me suis dirigé comme un idiot dedans.

- Shuu-kun ça va ? cria son capitaine qui se dirigeait à pleine vitesse vers eux comme le reste des deux équipes.

- Ouai juste un peu sonné mais ça va je ne suis pas cassé.

- Mitamotashi senseï vous enseigne trop bien pour que vous puissiez vous blesser de manière aussi stupide lâcha Harry.

- Oui tu as raison, mais j'ose espérer que j'aurais le droit à ma revanche un de ces jours ? sourit l'attrapeur en tendant sa main vers Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de soucis sourit le survivant en serrant la main tendue vers lui. Mais il va falloir que je me calme parce que je vais finir par devoir me battre contre toute votre école si ça continue.

- Yeah on a gagné notre premier match hurla Sirius en se jetant sur le serpentard et avant de faire la même chose avec les autres.

- Ce soir on va faire la fête, pas seulement pour fêter le quidditch mais pour dire de faire la fête, ça vous dirait de venir ? demanda Harry à la surprise de tous.

- Attends tu étais sérieux quand tu disais que tu voulais inviter tout le monde s'étonnèrent les anglais.

- Bah bien sur, on va pas faire la fête et laisser les autres s'ennuyer dans les salles communes répliqua Harry.

- Comment tu veux qu'on passe au travers des profs ? Et la place qu'il faudrait ! chuchota Sirius qui voyaient les gens arrivés vers eux.

- Bah la grande salle est assez grande ….

- Mais t'es malade s'insurgèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Ils vont nous bloquer en même pas trois secondes…

- Sauf si on leur bloque l'accès en deux répliqua Harry avec un air mystérieux en se dirigeant vers les vestiaires.

- Il est frappadingue votre attrapeur, mais vous pensez qu'il était sérieux ?

- Je sens qu'on va se faire la plus grosse fiesta qu'est jamais connu poudlard s'enjoua Sirius.

- On fera passé des mots pour communiquer quand, ou et comment expliqua Séléna tremblante.

Les anglais se dirigèrent vers les vestiaires laissant les japonais complètement pantois.

- Ils sont complètement barges lâcha Tsukushi Dômyôji, une des poursuiveuses (NA: petit clin d'œil à un de mes mangas fétiches ^^)

- Mais on va bien s'amuser je pense sourit le capitaine.

- Mitamotashi senseï avait raison sur Angelus-san, il est pas commun. Et quand il dit qu'il peut bloquer l'accès à la grande salle je suis sur qu'il est capable de le faire acquiesça Shuu Ashira.

- Donc le but est de prévenir le plus de monde possible sans se faire griller par les professeurs souffla le gardien.

- Je suis fier de vous intervint une voix derrière eux les faisant sursauter. Vous vous êtes brillamment battus, mais l'ennemi était trop fort.

- Arigato Mitamotashi sama saluèrent les élèves avec respect.

Dans les vestiaires les anglais s'étaient changés et Lily, Sarah et Maya étaient venus les rejoindre pour les féliciter.

- Vous avez maîtrisé du début à la fin c'était super, je suis très fière de toi mon chéri s'exclama Sarah avec fierté en allant embrasser Remus qui rougissait.

- On avait la motivation pour de toute façon expliqua Nawaëlle en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil en riant.

- Qu'est-ce que c'était encore ?

- De se prendre une bonne cuite ce soir avec le reste de l'école expliqua Harry comme si c'était la chose la plus évidente.

- Angelus veut rassembler tout le monde dans la grande salle, sans les profs bien sur, et il y aurait tout le monde expliqua Remus.

- Mais comment tu veux faire tout ça ? C'est impossible et c'est interdit par le règlement s'horrifia Lily.

- Lily, ce soir oublie le règlement, oublie tes problèmes, et profite. C'est jour de fête ! s'emporta Sirius en l'emportant dans une espèce de valse la faisant ainsi éclater de rire.

- D'accord, d'accord j'ai compris rit la jeune fille essayant de se soustraire des bras de Sirius qui la rendait malade à la faire tourner dans tout les sens. Et c'est bien beau d'avoir des idées comme ça mais concrètement comment voulez vous le réaliser….

- Là je vais avoir besoin de vous trancha Harry. Il faut que vous alliez au cuisine commander le plus de nourriture festive possible, et une deuxième équipe doit aller à pré-au-lard pour prendre des alcools et des boissons normales. Il faudra que vous les rétrécissiez. Et pour ce qui est de la salle, je m'en charge et Miss canari m'aidera, elle a la magie des Dumbledore ça m'aidera à contrer celle du dirlo expliqua Harry en mentant un petit peu sur la fin.

- Tu sais que tu es vraiment barge ? éclata de rire James.

Le serpentard sourit avec mystère et tous se mirent en route afin de faire ce qui était prévu. Maya et Harry durent se faire discret pour atteindre la grande salle mais une fois qu'ils furent à l'intérieur ils verrouillèrent fermement toutes les portes et s'embrassèrent.

- Tu as été formidable mon chéri

- C'est parce que tu m'encourageais c'est pour ça souffla Harry en continuant de l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Tu penses qu'on arrivera à bloquer l'accès de la salle aux professeurs ?

- Bien sur qu'on y arrivera mais il vaut mieux s'y mettre maintenant. Je m'occupe de l'enchantement pour les professeurs et tu t'occupes de la déco tu as toujours été très douée pour ça.

- Tu penses que ça se passera bien ? s'inquiéta la jeune fille en se mettant déjà au travail.

Voyant que son fiancé ne lui répondait pas elle se tourna, inquiète, et le vit au milieu de la pièce, sur son point d'appui psalmodiant doucement des enchantements. Puis soudain une puissante lumière dorée sortit de lui avant de se calmer pour former un halo autour de lui. La lumière sembla ensuite aspirée dans le sol pour traverser la salle.

Maya regardait soufflée le spectacle qui se déroulait sous ses yeux, la magie de son amant sinuant dans chaque petite rainure du sol, remontant sur les murs et finissant par le plafond. L'intégralité de la pièce était striée de cette dorure. La lumière se stabilisa un moment avant de finalement disparaître, laissant un Harry essoufflé mais heureux au centre de la pièce.

- Ça va mon cœur s'inquiéta Maya.

- Oui ne t'inquiète pas, je vais reprendre un peu des forces et après je t'aide le rassura le survivant.

- Non repose toi pour le moment, maintenant c'est à moi de sortir le grand jeu ! J'ai eut un bon entraînement avec Minerva et Estella pendant les grandes vacances sourit Maya en commençant à lancer dans tout les sens des sorts pour changer les tables, les chaises….

Rapidement la salle devint de grande et imposante, à rassurante et conviviale. Elle avait disposé sur les cotés de la salle et sur une bonne partie de la salle de la moquette où se trouvaient des fauteuils, des canapés, et des pouffes et coussins en pagailles pour tout le monde. Elle avait laissé un coin de la salle avec une piste de danse pour s'amuser. Et Harry s'occupa de tout le coin bar pour que ce soit automatique.

- Bon je crois que c'est bon soupira Maya contente.

- Non la lumière ne va pas avec l'ambiance sourit Harry en se mettant derrière elle et en faisant disparaître tout les torches plongeant la salle dans le noir total.

- Harry arrêtes gloussa maya !

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de toi là maintenant susurra Harry à son oreille avant de la mordiller doucement.

- C'est pas sérieux et je vois même pas quelle heure il est, les autres ne vont pas tarder à arriver.

- Ils ne pourront pas rentrer de toute façon sourit le survivant en la faisant tombé sur le sol moelleux entre deux canapés. Au pire ils pourront ouvrir la porte mais pas nous voir.

Maintenant il se trouvait sur elle et même si elle savait que ce n'était pas sérieux elle ne put que succomber à nouveaux aux assauts de son fiancé. Et c'est ainsi que les deux amants Potter exécutèrent à merveille les conseils qu'ils avaient donnés à tous à savoir oublier leurs soucis pour profiter de leur journée.

Ce fut une bonne heure plus tard qu'ils entendirent la petite porte du fond s'ouvrir et la voix de Sirius raisonner :

- Ohé vous êtes là, on voit rien fait tout noir !

- Deux secondes, on doit remettre les lumières vous êtes arrivés au mauvais moment râla Harry en se rhabillant à vitesse grand V comme sa fiancée. Vous seriez arrivés deux minutes plus tôt vous auriez eut encore les vieilles torches. Bon le canari on opte pour quoi finalement demanda Harry pour faire semblant.

- La première solution répondit Maya.

- Les deux amants se concentrèrent et essayant de se mettre dans la même harmonie et commencèrent à faire de grand geste dans la salle.

Une grande lumière éblouit les maraudeurs et ils restèrent soufflés devant la métamorphose de la grande salle. Ils voyaient leurs amis faire des grands cercles avec leur baguette pour faire apparaître des étoiles lumineuses de toutes les couleurs qui n'avaient pas la même intensité suivant qu'elles se trouvaient vers la piste de danse ou vers le coin des fauteuils.

- C'est magnifique s'extasia James en touchant le sol de ses mains.

- Vous avez les boissons ? demanda Harry une fois la lumière définitivement en place.

- On a complètement vandalisé les bars de pré-au-lard et pas seulement les trois balais, heureusement qu'on a le droit d'utiliser la magie pour rétrécir les barils sinon dans trois jours on continuait à faire des allers-retours expliqua Sirius en vidant ses poches de même que James, Sirius, Remus et Chris (dernier poursuiveur de l'équipe). Et tous les barmaid on été super sympa sur les prix quand on leur a dit que Poudlard avait gagné et qu'on avait besoin de tout ça pour fêter notre victoire !

- Oh par merlin s'exclama Maya en voyant les centaines de tonneaux se ranger magiquement derrière le bar suivant que c'était de la bière-au-beurre, du whisky pur feu, de l'hydromel fumante ou autre boisson.

- On a dit cuite du siècle alors ce sera cuite du siècle répliqua James tous fier.

- Maintenant il faut qu'on trouve un moyen pour que tout le monde vienne.

- Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça, j'ai fait apparaître un petit papier pour chaque étudiant pour qu'ils puissent rentrer sans soucis. Et pas de risque de fuite dès le papier lu, il se consume répondit Harry en se prenant un verre de whisky pur feu en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche.

- Tu as convoqué tout le monde à quelle heure ?

- Etant donné que c'était jour de match, le repas de ce soir avait été prévu pour 21h, j'ai dis au étudiants de venir pour 20h30, histoire de croiser le moins de prof possible. Et même s'ils voyaient des étudiants rentrés je doute qu'ils puissent les suivre sauf s'ils remplissent la condition expliqua Harry.

- Et c'est quoi cette condition ? demanda Sirius en se prenant aussi du whisky pur feu.

- Qu'ils veuillent faire la fête en se prenant une cuite et sans avoir envie de l'arrêter d'une quelconque façon, mais c'est pareil pour les étudiants même si pour eux la cuite n'est pas obligatoire.

Tout le monde explosa de rire devant cette imagination débordante du serpentard qui d'un mouvement de baguette enchanta les instruments qui se trouvaient sur la scène pour faire un bruit de fond. Les filles arrivèrent peu après ayant passé toute les commandes aux cuisines bien qu'elles aient du convaincre les elfes qui ne voulaient pas désobéir à tous les directeurs.

- Bon il reste 1h30 avant que les autres débarquent, je vais me changer et je reviens pour 19h45 expliqua Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la sortie du fond.

Les autres firent pareilles, se donnant rendez vous à la même heure. Quand Maya rentra dans sa chambre, elle entendit du bruit dans la salle de bain. Elle se déshabilla et rejoignit son fiancé qui ne tarda pas à l'enlacer.

- Promets moi que ce soir tu me feras danser ?

- Jusqu'au bout de la nuit si tu veux susurra Harry en commençant un slow dans la douche.

- Tu es bien câlin aujourd'hui mon chéri rit Maya.

- J'ai le droit d'oublier toutes mes responsabilités aujourd'hui, alors j'en profite pour redevenir un simple garçon de 20ans, fou amoureux de la fille de ses rêves.

- Mais on doit aller retrouver les autres sourit Maya qui aimait voir son fiancé si libre.

- Ce soir une partie de la couverture d'Angélus risque de partir en fumé soupira Harry.

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu peux bien te laisser aller pour cette fois, et tu sais que je suis toujours avec toi, alors restes toi-même. Ça c'est vu pendant le match que tu es quelqu'un de bien quand tu as foncé tout de suite pour voir si l'autre attrapeur allait bien.

- C'est de ma faute quand même s'il s'est écrasé se défendit Harry qui continuait son slow.

- Il faudrait peut être qu'on se lave, les autres vont nous attendre lâcha Maya qui ne cessait pas de danser pourtant.

Harry se résigna et arrêta de tourner. Ils prirent leur douche tranquillement, et après qu'Harry eut refait le bandage à sa fiancée celle-ci lui tendit une tenue.

- Tu mets ça et tu rejoins les autres, il faut s'habiller simplement mais bon je vais quand même me pomponner un peu rit la jeune femme en retournant s'enfermer dans la salle de bain.

- Ah les femmes soupira Harry en s'exécutant.

Il s'habilla rapidement et retourna dans la salle, il était à peine 19h30 alors il en profita pour se resservir un verre en se mettant à l'aise dans un des poufs ou plus précisément en s'écrasant sans aucune délicatesse dans un pouf.

Rapidement cela le lassa et se resservant au passage il alla s'installer derrière le piano. Il but cul sec son verre et posa ses doigts sur les touches. Il ferma les yeux et laissa son instinct le guider pour jouer, il reconnut rapidement une musique de film qui existait à son époque : la comptine d'un autre été. A peine eut-il appuyé sur la dernière touche qu'il entendit des gens arrivés, il se leva rapidement et retourna se poser vers le comptoir pour remplir son verre.

- Yo les mecs salua-t-il en voyant les maraudeurs et Cris et en vidant son verre cul sec à nouveau.

Cependant contrairement aux autres verres celui là lui donna légèrement le tournis et ne fit qu'accroître un peu plus son sourire de dément.

- Ça fait longtemps que tu es de retour ?

- En tout cas assez pour bien descendre le whisky pur feu intervint Remus qui voyait combien le niveau du liquide alcoolisé était descendu.

- J'avais soif fut tout ce que répondit Harry en se resservant un verre.

- Je comprends maintenant quand tu disais que tu voulais vraiment boire, tu vas finir ivre avant le début de la soirée Angelus rit James en buvant aussi cul sec.

- Je suis plein de ressources …. sourit mystérieusement le survivant.

- Re les ivrognes intervint la voix de Maya dont les talons raisonnaient sur le sol non recouvert de moquette.

Harry ne pu retenir un sifflement en la voyant faisant ainsi rire les autres. Elle portait un simple débardeur en soie or avec une jupe longue de couleur rouge. Ses cheveux étaient retenus par des simples petits bâtons de toutes les couleurs.

- Je me suis mise aux couleurs de ma maison sourit la jeune fille en tournoyant sur elle-même. Vous me servez un verre s'il vous plait.

Elle se posa à côté d'Harry qui trouva cela pire que de la torture de la voir à coté de lui sans pouvoir la toucher. Et c'est pourquoi il vida à nouveau son verre cul sec. Rapidement les autres filles arrivèrent et le survivant décida que pour le bien du début de la soirée il allait s'arrêter sur la beuverie.

- Pour quelqu'un qui était déterminé à boire, je te trouve bien peu téméraire nargua Nawaëlle qui vidait son verre.

- Ma puce, tu viens juste d'arriver tu n'as pas vu tout ce qu'il a enquillé quand il était avec nous, sachant qu'il avait commencé tout seul avant.

- Mais on peut pas trinquer à l'équipe de quidditch alors ? s'exclama Cris.

- Bon si c'est pour la bonne cause je veux bien me dévouer lâcha Harry en remplissant son verre. Mais c'est au capitaine de faire le discours maintenant.

- Bon commença James mal à l'aise en se levant. Aujourd'hui nous avons joué comme jamais nous n'avons joué. De nouveaux camarades, de nouveaux mouvements, de nouveaux adversaires. Nous avons tout affronté ensemble et ….

Soudain une musique au violon retentit venant de l'instrument enchanté. Tous se tournèrent vers le serpentard qui haussa juste les épaules.

- J'ai mis la musique de circonstance, ça va me faire pleurer si ça continue se moqua-t-il en portant son verre à ses lèvres.

- Non Angélus, on trinque d'abord et on boit après l'arrêta Maya en empoignant le poignet de son fiancé. James finit vite ton discours avant qu'il ne boive réellement son verre.

Tout le monde était mort de rire, et James eut du mal à reprendre son sérieux.

- Bref nous avons affronté une équipe japonaise redoutable, et je suis fier d'être votre capitaine et surtout votre ami. Vive l'équipe de Poudlard termina James en levant son verre au milieu de la petite table.

L'équipe, les maraudeuses et Maya, l'imitèrent et Harry vida son verre d'un seul coup en reposant fortement le verre sur la table.

- On peut rentrer demanda timidement un japonais depuis la porte.

- Bien sur venez sourit James.

Les élèves arrivèrent rapidement et ils se retrouvèrent tous pantois devant la nouvelle déco de la grande salle. Et quand ils demandaient comment ils allaient faire pour les profs c'était Angélus qui leur répondait que ce n'était pas un problème.

L'un des grands moments fut aussi l'arrivée de Severus accompagné de Sabrina, Harry tel un taureau avait foncé sur eux et les avait trainés à leur table. Il était complètement sonné et il n'avait même pas dissuadé son ami.

- Il est saoul ? demanda Severus pendant que Maya et Harry reprenaient un verre.

- Je dirais plutôt qu'il commence à être ivre expliqua Lily. Ça fait plus d'une heure qu'il enquille verre sur verre.

- Hey Angelus t'es saoul ?

- Bien sur que non répondit Harry avec sérieux. J'ai pas encore assez bu pour être ivre. Mais maintenant que tous les étudiants sont arrivés il faudrait ptetre faire un discours et trinquer ?

Pour accompagner son geste, il fit une explosion avec sa baguette pour attirer l'attention de tous.

- Bon c'est moi qui m'y colle car si James le fait on va devoir à nouveau faire jouer un air larmoyant aux violons commença Harry avant de reprendre avec un sérieux qui ferait presque douter tout le monde que le jeune homme avait picolé. Je veux tous vous remercier d'être venu ce soir, à cette soirée organisée par des étudiants et pour des étudiants. Les professeurs ne pourront pas rentrer dans la salle sauf cas qu'ils remplissent les conditions requises qui est de vouloir faire la fête. Je veux que cette soirée ne soit pas placée sous le signe de la victoire d'une équipe de quidditch, mais de la fraternité entre les écoles. Nous sommes tous ici, nu de nos uniformes, et il n'y a plus de maison, ni d'école. Je veux que vous vous amusiez, que vous oublier tous vos soucis et vos tracas, vos anciennes querelles expliqua Harry en appuyant son regard sur Severus et les maraudeurs qui rougirent. Et si j'apprends qu'il y a eut un seul souci pendant cette soirée vous aurez à faire à moi. Aussi je vous souhaite à tous une bonne soirée et à la votre finit Harry en vidant cul sec son verre vite suivit par tous. Toi tu viens danser avec moi !

Il empoigna Maya par la main et la traîna sur la piste de danse.

- Musique Maestro ! cria Harry.

- C'est toi le maestro espèce d'ivrogne hurla James par-dessus les rires des étudiants.

- Je mets une valse et vous avez intérêt à tous bouger votre cul cria Harry en faisant débuter la musique.

Il prit la main droite de sa fiancée, et en lui souriant tendrement il commença à danser avec elle. Son sourire se renforça quand il vit James invité Lily à danser et Severus demandé à Sabrina. La piste de danse se peupla rapidement chacun s'amusant comme il pouvait mais toujours dans la bonne humeur. Lorsque la seconde danse commença les barrières entre les différents étudiants se brisèrent définitivement, chacun invitant son voisin à venir s'amuser sur la piste.

Au bout d'une trentaine de minute, un madison endiablé commença et les étudiants américains qui connaissaient si bien cette danse de chez eux apprirent aux autres. A la fin de la chanson tous en redemandèrent une à Harry pour qu'ils puissent danser correctement de A à Z cette fois ci.

Seulement le destin ne sembla pas les accompagner car les grandes portes de la salle s'ouvrirent d'un seul coup pour laisser voir tout le corps enseignant les regarder d'un air surpris en train de danser un madison tous ensembles.

- Oh merde chuchotèrent tous les élèves d'une même voix qui résonna telle un cri.

- Angélus auriez vous détourner la grande salle à des fins personnels rit doucement Albus en mettant sa main sur une espèce de bouclier transparent.

- Moi ! Faire ça ! C'est pas mon genre se défendit Harry avec un air théâtral.

- Que penses-tu faire exactement ?

- La fête, comme tous mes amis ici présents ! Nous avons décrété que c'était jour de fête expliqua le survivant comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Il a bu ? demanda piteusement Sarah adulte

- Il a bu confirmèrent les trois autres maraudeurs adultes.

- Il est impossible à contrôler dans ce cas là souffla piteusement Remus en souriant.

- Bon on va au restaurant nous alors conclut Sirius en s'éloignant avant de se tourner vers Severus, tu viens avec nous Max ?

- Pourquoi pas ! Isiria ?

- Mon dieu il va neiger, ils vont au resto ensemble et sans se tuer ? cria Harry en faisant une illusion de neige qui tombait.

- Je crois que je vais vous accompagner aussi finalisa Albus. Et je pense qu'il faut annuler les cours pour demain, allons faire la fête de notre coté.

- Albus s'indigna Minerva. Nous n'allons pas laisser le château à un groupe d'étudiants qui sont en train de se saouler en plus !

- Minerva quand bien même je serais contre je ne peux pas franchir cette barrière, ce môme à penser à tout ! rationalisa le directeur. Allons plutôt nous aussi nous détendre de notre coté. Angelus au moindre souci tu sais comment nous joindre.

- Dac dac chef amusez vous bien finit Harry pendant que les professeurs partaient, consentant ou non, bon et si on reprenait là ou on en était ?

Tous les élèves restaient complètement surpris devant la scène qui venait de se passer devant les yeux. Les directeurs venaient-ils de donner l'autorisation pour qu'ils se saoulent en faisant la fête jusqu'à pas d'heure ? Soudain le madison reprit et la fête aussi.

Harry sourit chaleureusement à sa fiancée pendant qu'ils étaient en train de danser au milieu des autres. Il était heureux de bien pouvoir s'amuser ce soir. Et c'est ainsi qu'il reprit sa fiancée dans ses bras pour danser toutes les autres danses qui suivirent.

Les heures défilèrent, et les boissons diminuèrent d'une façon draconienne. Harry se sentait comme en transe plus du tout capable de réfléchir, et il voyait bien que sa compagne était aussi sobre que lui. Si bien que leurs gestes se faisaient de plus en plus sensuels révélant la passion qu'ils gardaient en eux.

- Vous croyez que demain ils seront dans quel état demanda Severus en voyant les deux amoureux sur la piste.

- Je ne sais pas avoua Sirius, mais en tout cas j'en connais un autre qui est heureux.

Il regardait avec un sourire son frère James danser un slow torride avec la rouquine qui lui plaisait depuis tellement longtemps.

- Dis-moi Lily ! Pourquoi tu me détestes tant ? demanda le Potter à la jeune fille qu'il tenait dans les bras.

- Je ne te déteste pas James !

- Mais tu dis toujours que je suis un petit con arrogant et immature et tu me gifles.

- Car tu n'as jamais été honnête avec moi, tu joues avec les sentiments des gens, comment veux-tu que je te croie ? Je t'ai vu faire tellement de mal ! expliqua la rouquine

- Si je me mettais à genoux devant toi pour te demander de m'épouser tu me croirais mieux ? s'enflamma James.

- James c'est de ça dont je te parle, ne peux-tu pas être un peu sérieux s'exaspéra Lily qui resta surprise quand le jeune homme s'arrêta de danser et posa un genou à terre.

- Lily j'ai été sous ton charme dès que je t'ai aperçu sur le quai le premier jour de notre 1ere année. Et toujours j'ai été sincère avec toi quand je te disais que je t'aimais. Et je le suis toujours même si tu ne me crois pas. Je suis dingue quand tu me dis que je suis qu'un idiot. J'ai compris mes erreurs, et j'essaie de les réparer avec le peu d'honneur qui me reste et que j'ai bafoué ces dernières années. Je veux que tu sois mienne pour le reste de notre vie. Et si c'est le seul moyen pour te prouver que je suis des plus sérieux je te le demande ce soir : Liliane Evans acceptez vous de m'épouser et de me supporter pour le restant de nos jours ?

- Tu plaisantes ? trembla Lily en tombant à genoux devant James qui avait baisser les yeux tellement il était désespéré.

- Lily, tu es réputée intelligente fais marcher ton cerveau bon dieu s'indigna Harry qui était encore en train de vider des verres. Tu connais beaucoup de garçon qui en pleine réception ferait un truc aussi idiot et débile que se mettre à genoux pour demander à la fille qu'il aime de l'épouser s'il ne l'aimait pas sincèrement ?

Maya recracha son verre pour éclater de rire en entendant la déclaration de son fiancé qui lui rappelait sa propre demande en mariage.

- Tu es sérieux ?demanda Lily la voix tremblante en relevant le visage à James.

James embrassa sauvagement Lily et se décolla pour la regarder dans les yeux.

- Si je n'étais pas sérieux je ne serais pas en train de faire une telle déclaration en plein milieu de la soirée.

- Alors oui souffla la rouquine.

- Quoi oui ? s'étonna le maraudeur.

- Je veux t'épouser ! Mais si tu me fais le moindre faux plan je te détruirais et je te ferais mal comme jamais tu aurais pensé avoir mal, je te détruirais menaça Lily avant de l'embrasser sauvagement alors qu'il restait sans réaction.

- Par merlin crièrent les deux maraudeurs restant et les maraudeuses en voyant le nouveau couple s'embrasser avec passion au milieu de la piste de danse.

- Yeahhhhhhh faut trinquer hurla Harry fou de joie en descendant son verre pour s'en resservir un autre et trinquer. A la votre les amoureux !

Toutes les personnes présentes vidèrent leur verre et les maraudeurs rejoignirent les deux amoureux qui semblaient soudainement mal à l'aise d'avoir donner un spectacle si mièvre. Harry lui prit la main de sa fiancée et lui sourit avec amour avant de la ramener sur la piste pour profiter.

- Je suis heureux pour eux !

- Ça ne m'étonne pas mon chéri ce sont tes parents quand même murmura doucement l'amazone au creux de son oreille pendant le slow.

- Oui mais plus que ça ce sont des amis…

- En tout cas c'est vrai tu as raison ,,,

- sur quoi? s'étonna le survivant.

-,,,,, y'a pas plus ringard que de demander à la fille qu'on aime de l'épouser pendant une cérémonie sourit Mayaween.

Et c'est ainsi que pour la première fois, tous purent entendre le rire sincère et plein de joie du serpentard. Il fit tourner la jeune fille qu'il avait dans les bras et l'entraîna dans un boléro en continuant de rire.

- Vous savez quoi ? demanda James revenu à la table et rayonnant de bonheur.

- Non on ne sait pas mais tu vas nous éclairer de ta lumière rétorqua Severus qui était malgré tous rester avec eux toute la soirée.

- Cette soirée,….. commença-t-il en souriant….. elle est magique.


	81. Protections des pions blancs

_**Bonjour à tous ^^**_

_**Joyeux Noëlllllllll ! Et excellentes fêtes de fin d'années**_

_**Comme promis je vous mets un petit chapitre qui commence à donner le ton de la fin du monde des maraudeurs ^^… ou pas.**_

_**Je tiens à prévenir en avances à compter de ce chapitre je pars vraiment en OOC et en les situations partent en live -_-' mais j'assume. Et je sème énormément de détails qui ont des liens avec des chapters passés ou/et des chapters futurs.**_

_**Il faut savoir que dans les TI même si ça parait bizarre rien n'est laissé au hasard. Chaque chose apprise à un role à jouer et tous les personnes ont leur rôle également.**_

_**Je tiens également encore à remercier Alcis pour avoir enlever pas mal de fautes au chapitre.**_

_**Et merci également à tous les reviewers de me laisser des mots d'encouragement ça fait très très très plaisir et je suis désolée de pas répondre mais j'ai vraiment peut de temps pour le faire (là je suis au boulot et je profite de 10 minutes de calme ! pas bien mili ^^).**_

_**En tout cas passer tous des excellentes fêtes de fin d'année, et vive le papa noël !**_

_**A l'année prochaine.**_

_**Bonne Lecture**_

_**Mili**_

_**81 : Protections des pions blancs**_

- Hey hey réveilles toi murmura Sirius en secouant son meilleur ami qui tenait une petite rouquine dans ses bras.

- Fou moi la paix grogna James en enfouissant sa tête dans les cheveux auburn de sa fiancée.

Sirius souffla fortement de mécontentement en voyant tout ses amis dormirent profondément autour de lui dans les poufs de la grande salle. Son regard se porta sur les seules personnes qui semblaient réveillés. Mais avaient-elles seulement dormis ?

Le maraudeur tenta de se lever mais un violent mal de tête le dissuada rapidement de continuer cette action trop brusque pour lui. Comment ces personnes pouvaient-elles être encore ou déjà éveillées ? Cependant malgré ses interrogations il ne pu s'empêcher de sourire en les voyant valser comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde. Que rien ne pourrait jamais les atteindre.

Il ne connaissait pas beaucoup ce fameux serpentard qui cachait des tas de secrets et qui semblait si bien les connaître sans pour autant les avoir jamais vus avant. Et cette gryffondor, petite fille du directeur, qui à peine arrivée les avait remis à leur place pour les faire grandir. Ils leur étaient à tous les deux tellement redevables qu'ils ne pourraient sûrement jamais leur rendre la moitié de ce qu'ils leur avaient donné à tous.

- Ils sont mignons n'est-ce pas ? intervint une voix venant de sa gauche.

Sirius tourna la tête tellement rapidement qu'il eut l'impression que son cerveau s'était mis à vibrer. Il resta plus que surpris en voyant le directeur assis au bar sirotant une bieraubeurre, le sourire aux lèvres, regardant tous ses élèves dormir calmement et sa petite fille danser.

- Monsieur le directeur ! s'exclama Sirius qui se demandait ce qu'il fallait qu'il fasse. La barrière d'Angelus a cédé ? demanda-t-il avec une petite voix craintive.

- Ne réfléchissez pas autant monsieur Black rit Albus. Vous n'allez faire qu'augmenter votre mal de tête. Mais pour répondre à votre interrogation, la barrière de Monsieur Angelus est toujours en place et le restera tant que ce ne sera pas lui qui en aura décidé autrement.

- Mais comment alors … commença Sirius.

- Il me semble que je remplis les conditions requises sourit Albus en buvant son verre de bierraubeurre. Vous en voulez un ?

- Non je crois que j'ai déjà bien assez bu hier ! refusa Sirius. Mais il est quelle heure ?

- Il est bientôt 6h du matin et heureusement que j'ai fais annulé les cours, car tous vos camarades ont l'air d'avoir beaucoup plus de mal que vous pour se réveiller.

- Vous êtes là depuis longtemps ?

- Environ 2 heures, je suis venu pour vérifier que mes étudiants étaient quand même toujours vivants. Mais je ne me faisais pas beaucoup de soucis vous étiez entre de bonne mains.

- Mais alors…. Hier soir vous auriez pu rentrer dans la pièce ? Et Angelus est complètement ivre, alors ptetre pas si bonnes mains que ça se moqua Sirius en voyant le couple boire un de leur verre qu'ils avaient aligné sur le bord de la scène avant de se remettre à danser en riant.

- Bien sur que je passais hier soir ! Je suis toujours partant pour faire la fête mais j'ai pensé que vous préféreriez faire la fête entre vous. Je ne suis pas pour les beuveries mais je pense que ça vous à tous fait beaucoup de bien. Surtout pour votre ami James …

- Celui qui était le dernier des maraudeurs à se caser est le premier à se fiancer c'est un comble pouffa patmol.

- Et pour ce qui est de Angelus sachez que même ivre, il n'aurait eut aucun souci à faire face aux problèmes. Peut-être pas une horde de mage noir mais il est malin, il s'en serrait sorti. Cette soirée lui a fait beaucoup de bien je pense…

- Il paraissait tellement détendu et plus humain que ce que l'ont voit de lui en temps normal….

- Vos amis et vous et même tous les autres vous ne voyez que la partie émergée de l'iceberg. Moi-même je ne parviens pas à le cerner entièrement, d'ailleurs je ne me serais jamais attendu à ce qu'il me fasse un coup comme ça hier soir rit le directeur.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'il existait un tel enchantement pour bloquer cette salle immense… souffla Sirius qui ne lâchait pas le couple des yeux.

- En vous répondant honnêtement je ne sais pas du tout comment il s'y est pris mais c'est du grand art.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il ne reste pas toujours aussi ouvert avec les autres qu'il l'a été hier soir ?

- Monsieur Angelus a, malgré son jeune âge, énormément de responsabilité sur les épaules. Il a décidé seul d'affronter les mangemorts, il a décidé seul d'aller sauver ma petite fille, il a décidé seul de faire face à Voldemort expliqua Dumbledore.

- Pourquoi lui plutôt qu'un adulte averti ?

- Je sais que vous êtes au courant des nombreuses choses qui sont arrivés à votre collègue dans sa jeunesse. Il ne veut pas que d'autres personnes souffrent comme lui a souffert.

- Il va affronter les mangemorts toutes les fois alors murmura Severus qui était réveillé et qui écoutait en silence.

- Il est plus que probable que dorénavant à chaque fois que vous entendrez parler d'une attaque de mangemort Angelus y soit allé pour défendre le maximum de vie possible.

- La vie est un cadeau qu'il ne faut pas gâcher il m'a dit un jour expliqua le serpentard.

- Et qu'à plusieurs, soudés, on parviendrait à tout renchérit Sirius qui se souvenait à présent des recommandations d'Angelus.

- Ce dont je suis le plus fier c'est qu'il a réussi à unifier des élèves qui auparavant ne pensaient jamais pouvoir se supporter. Vous êtes les exemples même de tout ceci. Je sais que vous avez fais tous beaucoup d'efforts et j'en suis des plus heureux.

- C'est Angelus qui est parvenu à faire tout ça, il nous a tous uni quand nous ne voulions pas. Maintenant je n'attache pas plus d'importance que ça aux maisons affirma Severus songeur.

- Il est parvenu à vous unifier et c'est quelque chose d'extraordinaire. Ça avait été une de mes préoccupations principales quand j'ai accepté de recevoir toutes les écoles, que les combats entre maisons ne fassent que s'empirer avoua Albus.

- On a été une belle bande de crétin quand même, surtout nous affirma Sirius, mais Mayaween et Angelus ont tout changé à eux deux.

- Et je suis sur qu'ils sont raide dingue l'un de l'autre renchérit Severus en souriant en voyant le couple danser sur une tango des plus sensuels.

- Hélas j'ai bien peur que cela soit un domaine dans lequel vos deux camarades soient de vrais novices mentit Albus en riant.

- Vous croyez qu'ils s'arrêteront quand de danser ? Ils ne se sont pas lâchés de la soirée ?

- Je pense que là ils y sont pour encore un petit moment ! Vous devriez aller vous coucher dans vos dortoirs maintenant vous y serez beaucoup mieux qu'ici sourit Albus en finissant son verre et en se levant. Je vais y envoyer vos camarades également.

- Comment vous allez faire ça s'étonnèrent les deux garçons en cœur.

- Ah ce sont les secrets des directeurs de Poudlard ça ! Maintenant allez y je me charge de tous vos camarades, et j'enverrai peut être nos deux réfractaires se coucher aussi. Bien que ce ne soit pas gagné d'avance souffla le directeur qui voyait les deux amoureux continuer à enquiller verre sur verre.

Les deux élèves jetèrent un dernier coup d'œil à la salle avant de sortir pour rejoindre leur dortoir. Au moment de se séparer aucun des deux ne savaient réellement comment se comporter et se fut finalement Severus qui tendit sa main à Sirius :

- A plus tard alors ?

- Oui à plus tard répondit le gryffondor en souriant et en serrant la main tendue.

Quand il pénétra dans son dortoir il eut la surprise d'y voir déjà tout ses camardes déjà installés sous leur draps, et il ne pu contenir une sourire pervers en voyant que James n'avait pas lâché sa Lily. Soudain une vague de fatigue le submergea à nouveau et il retourna se coucher, profitant de cette accalmie. Et il ne fallu pas plus de quelques secondes avant que Morphée ne le prenne à nouveau en son sein.

Dans la grande salle Albus venait tout juste d'envoyer les derniers élèves dans leur dortoir qu'une grande lumière vint de derrière lui le forçant à se tourner en sursautant. Il rit doucement en voyant les deux amoureux habillés tel de haut noble : Maya dans une splendide robe dorée avec un diadème posé sur ses cheveux qui s'étaient défaits et Harry dans un costume bleu foncé. Le survivant s'inclina respectueusement devant l'amazone :

- Belle princesse m'accorderiez vous une autre danse ? sourit-il avec un sourire à faire fondre.

- Mais avec plaisir preux chevalier répondit-elle en se fondant en une profonde révérence.

Il n'en fallu pas plus pour que le jeune homme la ramène sauvagement contre lui, l'embrasse avant de la faire tournoyer à nouveau alors qu'elle riait de joie. Les deux amoureux semblaient complètement vivre dans leur monde à eux, et Albus était sur que même s'ils les interpellaient jamais ils ne lui répondraient de peur de casser ce moment magique.

Le vieil homme sortit de la grande salle et verrouilla la pièce de telle sorte que personne ne puisse déranger les amoureux et ainsi les priver de ce bien-être qui leur manquait tant en ce moment.

- Albus ! intervint une voix derrière lui.

- Minerva avez vous bien dormi ? sourit Albus en l'entraînant dans l'autre sens.

- Albus arrêtez un peu ? Comment vont les élèves ? Il n'y a pas eut de soucis au moins ? s'inquiéta Minerva

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tous les élèves sont actuellement dans leur dortoir en train de dormir profondément. Il n'y a pas eut de problème rassura le vieil homme. Il ne reste plus que deux élèves dans la salle.

- On devrait les envoyer … commença Minerva avant de souffler en voyant le regard malicieux du directeur. Ce sont Harry et Maya ?

- Ils sont complètement dans leur monde, et à mon avis complètement ivre aussi rit le directeur.

- Ça leur fera du bien à tout les deux trancha Minerva faisant stopper le directeur sous le coup de la surprise.

- Minerva vous sentez vous bien ? Vous venez de dire que deux élèves devaient profiter pour se saouler un peu plus et faire la fête encore ? déclara Albus complètement stupéfait.

Les temps à venir seront durs pour tous les deux, surtout avec le départ d'Ely, ils ont besoin de décompresser. Et si pour ça il faut qu'ils boivent un coup alors autant qu'ils boivent un bon coup et qu'il se remette en forme pour la suite expliqua Minerva faisant rire son directeur.

- Que de surprise venant de vous ma chère plaisanta le directeur.

Dans la grande salle quiconque aurait pu regarder les amoureux, aurait tout de suite vu que quelque chose clochait : leurs pieds ne touchaient plus le sol.

- Mon ange on devrait peut-être aller se coucher murmura Maya sa tête posée dans le cou de son fiancé.

- Je sais mais j'ai pas envie de te lâcher chuchota Harry. Et le jour ne s'est pas encore lever !

- Et alors sourit la jeune fille…

- J'ai promis de te faire danser jusqu'au bout de la nuit, et il fait encore nuit ma chérie sourit le survivant.

- Et si j'ai envie de faire autre chose que danser demanda sa fiancée taquine en soufflant doucement dans son cou.

- Dans ce cas là je pense qu'on peut bien s'arranger rétorqua le jeune homme en embrassant l'épaule dénudée de sa fiancée. Mais ça ne peut pas compenser le fait que je t'ai promis de danser avec toi jusqu'au bout de la nuit.

- Certaines personnes disent qu'il existe une danse vieille de la nuit des temps souffla Maya en passant ses mains sous l'uniforme de son fiancé pour le caresser.

- Je ne connais pas les pas se moqua Harry qui commençait à jouer avec la fermeture éclair de la robe de sa fiancée.

- Je t'apprendrais alors minauda Maya alors qu'un léger vent se levait dans la pièce.

Harry sourit et embrassa farouchement sa fiancée qui en voulait toujours plus. Elle passa ses bras derrière son cou en se mettant sur la pointe des pieds afin de se coller encore plus à son fiancé qui resserrait son étreinte.

Pendant ce temps là aucun des deux n'avaient vu le vent violent qui s'était levé autour d'eux faisant voler leurs cheveux et leur costume. Et soudain dans un éclat de lumière les deux amoureux disparurent, le vent se calma. La grande salle était redevenue celle qu'elle avait toujours été, les quatre tables correctement installées, les torches allumées, la table des professeurs en place, et les grandes portes ouvertes prête à accueillir les nouveaux venus.

Le reste de la journée se passa calmement. Les professeurs mangèrent seuls à midi dans la grande salle, aucun élève ne daignant montrer le bout de son nez.

Ce ne fut qu'à l'heure du dîner que les élèves rejoignirent la grande salle. Ils avaient tous un air fatigué et certain était un peu pale mais ils semblaient tous entier ce qui rassura grandement les directeurs qui n'avaient cessés de harceler Albus pour avoir des nouvelles. Maya arriva dans les dernières et elle paraissait être une des plus mauvaises au point, elle semblait tellement ailleurs qu'elle n'avait même pas pris la peine d'accrocher ses cheveux. Et tous furent surpris de la longueur mais plus encore des petites mèches bleues virant sur le rouge mais finissant sur le blanc.

- J'ai mal au cœur déclara la jeune fille en s'asseyant vers les maraudeurs et en prenant sa tête entre ses mains.

- Tu m'étonnes avec tout ce que tu as bu rit Lily qui ne lâchait plus la main de James.

- Au moins moi j'ai pas fait une véritable scène d'amour en plein milieu de la soirée répliqua-t-elle en tirant la langue faisant rougir les deux concernés.

- Ah non Maya dis pas ça, on a eut tellement de mal à les caser s'épouvanta Nawaelle faisant rire tout le monde sauf Maya qui poussa un gémissement de douleur.

- Crie pas si fort, j'ai mal à la tête gémit la jeune fille.

- Vous avez finis à quelle heure avec Angelus demanda Sirius.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Maya qui avait que de très maigre souvenir de sa fin de soirée ou plutôt début de matinée.

- A 6h du matin vous étiez toujours en train de danser alors qu'on était encore en train de roupiller, mais vous ne sembliez pas très conscient ricana Patmol.

- Me suis réveillée dans ma chambre y'a 20 minutes et je crois qu'il était 11h quand je me suis couchée expliqua Maya en se gardant bien d'expliquer ce qu'elle avait fait après avoir dansé.

- Et Angélus ? demanda malicieusement Sarah.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il a lui ? rétorqua maya.

- Bah rien, mais vous sembliez bien proche hier soir… tenta Nawaëlle.

- Très bon partenaire pour danser, et au moins il ne m'écrase pas les pieds lui expliqua Maya en faisant rougir Sirius qui lui avait écrasé les pieds quand il l'avait invité à danser.

- Ah voila enfin la dernière personne que nous attendions lâcha Albus en se levant.

Tous les élèves cessèrent leur conversation et tournèrent la tête vers les grandes portes. Harry rentra dans la grande salle. Ils restèrent tous surpris, professeurs compris, en le voyant en pleine forme. Aucune once de fatigue de transparaissait sur son visage froid, il était habillé d'un simple T-shirt et d'un pantalon noir qui firent soupirer toutes les filles qui le trouvait plus que séduisant. Il s'assit en face de Severus et les salua avant de se servir à manger.

- Euh Angélus ça va ? tenta Severus qui se souvenait comme tous de l'état déplorable de son ami lors de la soirée.

- Bien sur pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? fit mine de s'étonner Harry.

- T'as pas la gueule de bois ? s'exclama Sabrina.

- Non répliqua le survivant avec un air démoniaque accroché aux lèvres. J'étais debout depuis 13h, mais je n'allais pas me faire un repas en tête à tête avec les profs quand même ! Bon qu'est-ce qu'il nous veut le papy ?

- Toujours aussi délicat Angelus soupira Albus alors que la moitié du corps professoral était outrée.

- Vous allez m'enguirlander je ne vais pas non plus vous faire un grand sourire rétorqua Harry faisant rire le directeur.

- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait pour te faire enguirlander aussi ! Je dois te rappeler comme me l'a fait remarquer mes collègues que tu as violé une bonne partie du règlement de Poudlard. Tu as détourné la grande salle de l'école, organiser une fête sans accord, …

- J'ai aussi apporté l'alcool, oubliez pas l'alcool surtout interrompit Harry.

Tous regardèrent le serpentard, qui continuait de manger, avec des yeux ronds. Le directeur de Poudlard était en train de l'accuser de choses très graves, et lui il en remettait une couche dessus. Mais surtout le plus étrange était qu'il prenait l'intégralité de la faute sur lui. Etait-il complètement fou ?

- Exact, et la liste est encore longue soupira Albus. Ainsi donc tu mérites amplement quelques sanctions comme me l'ont suggéré mes collègues. Tu auras donc ….

- Grand père tu ne vas pas le punir quand même s'insurgea Maya qui se leva d'un coup avant de se prendre la tête dans la main en lâchant un aïe.

- Il me semble Mlle Dumbledore que vous êtes également responsable dans cette histoire intervint Cassandra Cérès.

- Et alors ça pose un souci ? rétorqua l'amazone d'un regard froid.

- Maya soupira Albus.

- Il me semble qu'Albus est un peu trop gentil avec ses élèves trancha Olympe Maxime. Mr Angélus vous allez donc écoper d'une retenue de deux heures tous les soirs jusqu'à la fin de l'année. Et comme Mlle Dumbledore semble vouloir partager votre punition elle obtient également la même.

- Alors moi aussi intervint James en se levant. J'ai participé à l'organisation de cette fête.

- Je dirais même que l'instigateur de cette fête est l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard continua Sirius en se levant comme Remus, Nawaelle, Chris, Selena.

- Lily et Sarah se levèrent, ayant elles aussi participées à l'organisation de la soirée.

- Et moi j'ai participé à cette soirée conscient qu'il s'agissait d'une fête clandestine souffla Severus en levant face à la table des professeurs.

- Et moi aussi approuva Sabrina debout.

Tous les élèves se regardèrent se demandant comment réagir et rapidement tous se levèrent pour défier les directeurs et les professeurs qui étaient plus que surpris de cet élan de solidarité. Seul Albus souriait de toutes ses dents, fier de ses élèves.

- Moi j'ai une idée intervint Sirius (vieux) à la table des professeurs avec un sourire typique maraudesque.

Et à ce moment là, Harry se leva et tous se demandèrent ce qu'ils allaient se prendre dans la tête.

- Ça ne sert à rien de leurs donner à tous des retenues, les deux punitions divisées en 3000 ça ne donne plus grand-chose. Alors puisqu'ils veulent prendre leur indépendance pourquoi ne pas la leur donner pour les soirées prochaines.

- C'est-à-dire ? demanda Andréa Smith le directeur Américain.

- Ils sont tous là à vouloir dire qu'ils sont soudés. C'est que leur petite soirée devait être bien ? Donc les prochaines, ce seront à eux, et uniquement à eux de les organiser. Ils choisiraient les thèmes, sauf les bals sur les différentes cultures qu'on garde. Après tout on a des musiciens, des danseurs, des gens doués pour tout ce qui est organisation. Alors pourquoi ne pas les laisser se débrouiller ?

- Désespérant souffla Harry en regardant son parrain.

- Ce n'est pas inintéressant comme idée réfléchit Mitamotashi sama. Il est vrai qu'ils font preuve d'une belle solidarité, reste à voir s'ils arriveront à se débrouiller seuls pour les autres bals.

- Alors on fait comme ça trancha Albus heureux, mais je veux quand même que le comité organisateur change à chaque fois. Histoire que ce ne soit pas tout le temps les mêmes qui organisent et les mêmes qui profitent.

- Oh je pense que les organisateurs en ont bien profité quand même ricana Shuu Ashira l'attrapeur japonais en regardant Lily, James, Mayaween et Angélus.

Le couple de gryffondor rougit en se rappelant de la scène d'amour qu'ils avaient fait en pleine soirée. Maya elle, ne releva même pas le pic, son mal de tête lui vrillant la tête, et elle se demandait comment son fiancé faisait pour être autant en forme, alors qu'il avait dormi moins qu'elle et beaucoup plus bu. Harry, lui, avait repris son personnage de personne insensible et ne montra pas un seul sentiment face au commentaire de son camarade.

- Bon je pense qu'il est temps pour vous de retourner à vos assiettes ou pour certains à vos lits, n'est-ce pas ? finalisa Albus en regardant sa petite fille.

- Ouaa on n'est pas passé loin de la punition générale soupira Severus.

- Le professeur Dumbledore est assez cool, nous on aurait fait ça à Salem, on aurait tous eut nos heures de colles.

- Nous aussi expliquèrent deux étudiants de l'Hexereï et Drumstang.

- En même temps ça a été une sacrée soirée rit une étudiante espagnole. La tête qu'ils ont fait quand le professeur Dumbledore a dit qu'il nous laissait faire la fête. C'était un pur moment.

- Surtout Mc Gonagall, j'ai cru qu'elle allait nous faire un infarctus ricana Severus. Oh fait je suis Severus Rogue, 7ème année.

- On sait qui tu es, tu es plutôt connu dans la maison sourit la jeune espagnol. Mais c'est vrai que nous n'avons pas encore eut l'opportunité de faire connaissance. Je suis Gabriela Gatelia

- Hugo Krum déclara l'étudiant de Drumstang.

A l'entente de ce nom, Harry releva le nez de son assiette pour un peu mieux observer celui qui serait le futur père du plus grand attrapeur du moment. Il était tellement perdu dans ses pensées qu'il ne fit même pas attention à la présentation de l'autre étudiant Spik Or Hann, et Sabrina. Il sursauta quand il sentit le coup de coude de Severus dans ses côtes.

- Oh moi je suis Angelus expliqua Harry.

- Qui ne te connaît pas toi ? rit la jeune espagnole.

Harry se replongea dans son mutisme en regardant les différentes tables qui parlaient entre elles. Partageant leur opinion sur la fête et les prochaines idées pour celle qui suivait. Puis soudain comme si un éclair de lucidité les avait traversés, un des élèves s'écria :

- Mais le prochain bal c'est celui d'Halloween !

- Exactement répondit Isabel Francesca de la Helecho, et il est dans trois jours….

Trois jours paniquèrent les élèves avant de se tourner vers ceux qui avaient organisé la première fête.

- La fête d'hier soir ayant été une fête non officielle on peut bien reprendre le même comité organisateur ? demanda Severus avec un air typique serpentard.

- C'est vrai vous avez réussi des merveilles en quelques heures approuva Tsukushi Domiôjy depuis la table des serdaigles.

- Ça c'est à vous de vous arranger avec vos camarades sourit Albus.

L'équipe de gryffondor se leva et fit signe à Angelus de les rejoindre devant les portes de la grande salle. Il soupira et se leva, il fut surpris en voyant Severus le suivre et plus encore en le voyant saluer tous les gryffondors.

- On s'occupe du bal d'halloween ou pas alors ? demanda Sirius qui regardait surtout celui qui avait organisé le premier.

- Je ne sais pas si j'aurai le temps répondit Harry le regard dans le vide, qui savait que la période d'halloween allait sûrement s'accompagner d'une attaque de Voldemort.

- Cette fois-ci, on n'aura pas à bloquer l'accès à la porte, fais comme tu le sens sourit Nawaëlle

- Je vous aiderais comme je le pourrais mais ne comptez pas trop sur moi non plus. On commencera à s'organiser demain, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit. Hier était exceptionnel, maintenant il n'est plus le temps à la fête pour moi trancha Harry en tournant les talons pour se perdre dans les couloirs.

Maya haussa un sourcil : pourquoi Harry était-il aussi tendu ? Qu'avait-il fait pendant qu'elle dormait ?

- Qu'est-ce qui lui est arrivée ? s'étonna James.

- Il reprend ses responsabilités soufflèrent Sirius et Severus de concert en se souvenant de leur conversation avec le directeur.

- Bon moi je crois que je vais retourner me coucher gémit Maya en se dirigeant vers sa chambre en titubant.

Harry, quant à lui, était allé dans la salle d'entraînement, il avait besoin de se défouler. Le matin même quand sa fiancée s'était enfin endormie, il était venu dans cette salle afin de refaire le point sur ses barrières magiques. Histoire de vérifier qu'elles n'avaient pas céder comme le lui avait appris Long Hinn. Et très vite sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte il avait plongé dans l'esprit de Voldemort.

Heureusement il s'était vite repris mais il avait eut le temps d'assister à une réunion de mangemort et de capter quelques bribes de phrases telles « Halloween », « détruire », « aucuns survivants », « plus fort ». Et aux vues de l'air jouissif de tout ces allumés de la baguette, ce n'était pas une petite attaque. Mais où allait avoir lieu cette attaque ? Contre qui ? Et surtout quand ?

Ainsi le survivant avait passé la majeure partie de son après midi en transe avant d'enchaîner sur son entraînement afin de renforcer son endurance. Et ce ne fut que lorsque son estomac le rappela à l'ordre qu'il rejoignit enfin la grande salle. Mais malgré tout cela il ne pouvait repousser en lui cette frustration grandissante de ne pas savoir quand il aurait à agir.

- Calme Harry s'ordonna-t-il. Ne pas laissez les sentiments empiétés sur la magie !

Rapidement le système se mit en route, et Harry se concentra afin de pouvoir taper autant de cible que possible. Il commença d'abord sur les attaques à distance en transformant son arme en lance, et rapidement l'arme se transformait pour finir de plus en plus petite.

Il ne savait pas combien de temps était passé lorsqu'il se laissa tomber au sol, mais la noirceur extérieure lui indiqua qu'il devait être tard. Il fit reprendre son apparence ordinaire à son arme et se dirigea vers sa chambre. Il ne fut pas surpris de trouver Maya pelotonnée sur un fauteuil. Elle avait du l'attendre mais son mal de tête avait eut raison d'elle.

Il se concentra sur le reste de l'appartement et sentit les deux respirations calmes de Jenny et Archi qui devaient dormir pour se remettre de leur entraînement qu'il savait difficile. Il alla se laver rapidement et se changer avant de revenir dans le salon prendre sa fiancée dans ses bras. Il ne lui en fallu pas plus pour qu'elle passe ses bras autour de son cou afin de se rapprocher du torse de son fiancé.

Cependant quand il sentit quelque chose de mouillé contre sa peau il baissa les yeux surpris et vit qu'elle pleurait. Serait-ce à cause de lui ? Elle murmura doucement « Ely », et cela finalisa d'achever le survivant.

- Je suis désolée mon ange je n'avais pas le choix chuchota Harry la voix brisée en embrassant les yeux humides de sa fiancée.

Maya resserra son emprise autour du cou du survivant lorsqu'il voulu la lâcher pour la mettre délicatement sous les couvertures et voyant que finalement il n'arriverait jamais à la poser seul, il du utiliser sa magie afin de soulever les couvertures pour qu'ils puissent se glisser en dessous.

Malheureusement pour lui, l'humeur macabre de Voldemort le réveilla alors que le soleil ne s'était pas encore levé

- Semaine de merde grogna le survivant en se levant.

Il fit à peine quelques pas qu'une fulgurante douleur le pris à sa cicatrice l'obligeant à poser un genou à terre. Il essaya tant bien que mal de se redresser mais ce ne fut que pour s'adosser au mur le plus proche.

- Putain mais qu'est-ce qu'il fait ce con s'insurgea Harry en grimaçant de douleur.

Cependant il était tellement concentré sur la douleur qu'il ne s'était même pas rendu compte qu'il avait réveillé sa fiancée qui le regardait avec un air des plus inquiets. Rapidement elle se rendit compte que le problème venait de la cicatrice de son fiancé et elle se rapprocha de lui doucement.

- Pense à canaliser la douleur… expliqua-t-elle d'une voix calme.

- Je sais pas ce qu'il fait… rétorqua Harry.

- Je sais que tu veux voir ce qu'il fait, mais si tu ne calmes pas la douleur pour reprendre tes esprits tu n'arriveras jamais à analyser la situation.

Le survivant ferma les yeux, et tenta désespérément de calmer les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui faisait pulser son sang dans chaque millimètre de son corps à une vitesse fulgurante. Quand il sentit qu'il allait mieux il se laissa guider par la voix de sa fiancée qui agissait sur lui comme du baume calmant.

Très vite il se retrouva dans une prairie, Voldemort se tenait, baguette en main, devant une personne couverte de sang, qui semblait avoir du mal à respirer.

- Dit moi ou se trouve les Potter siffla le lord noir en relançant un doloris.

- Bien sur lâcha l'homme à terre.

A ce moment là Harry se crispa l'homme à terre était-il le gardien du secret de ses grands parents ? Était-il sur le point de les vendre à Voldemort. ?

- Ils sont dans ton cul au fond à droite ou peut-être à gauche cracha l'homme en toussant du sang.

- Avada kedavra lança le lord noir fou furieux.

Cependant le sortilège vert n'atteignit jamais l'homme. Une barrière dorée striée de vert et de rouge s'était levée devant lui. Voldemort surpris, recula d'un pas, avant de tourner la tête et de se retrouver devant un survivant en chair et en os.

- Toi cracha le lord noir.

- Moi reprit Harry même pas surpris de se retrouver ici.

- Laisse moi finir ce que j'avais commencé et je m'occuperais de toi après trancha le lord en relançant un avada sur l'homme.

- J'ai dis stop cria Harry en colère en levant à nouveau un dôme autour de l'homme. Tu sais que tu commences à me faire chier…

A ce moment là l'homme et Voldemort regardèrent surpris le jeune homme.

- Mais je peux te retourner le compliment espèce de sang-mêlé de Potter ….

- Venant d'un type qui a un père moldu t'es plutôt mal placé pour te vanter de ta pureté de sang Jedusor.

- Tu va voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'en prendre à Voldemort cracha ivre de rage le mage noir abandonnant définitivement le gars à terre.

- Ça fait 10ans que l'autre me le promet aussi, et je crois que je commence à en avoir marre de vos idées sordides à tous les deux répliqua Harry en commençant à tourner autour du même cercle que Voldemort.

Rapidement les deux combattants commencèrent à se lancer des sorts de faibles intensités, destinés à savoir la condition physique et magique de l'autre. C'est ainsi que chacun se laissait touché par les petits sorts de son adversaire voulant montrer sa supériorité. Mais c'est également ainsi que très vite ils furent recouverts de petites entailles plus ou moins importantes, mais sans grande gravité.

- Pourquoi ne pas me rejoindre alors, nous serons puissants à deux tenta le mage noir.

- Me prends pas pour un de tes lèches bottes

- Tu n'arriveras jamais à nous arrêter.

- C'est un défi?

- Non une déclaration de guerre, maintenant on va voir si on joue dans la même cour, tente de m'arrêter et peut-être que je jouerai avec toi répondit le lord noir en transplanant.

- Sale tache hurla Harry en direction de l'endroit où il s'était trouvé.

Le survivant laissa retomber la tension et courut le plus vite possible aux cotés de l'homme qui tentait désespérément de se redresser. Il paniqua un peu en voyant l'ampleur des dégâts sur l'homme, il n'était pas médicomage lui.

- Ne bouger pas….. Tenez le coup signala Harry.

- Qui êtes vous ? tenta faiblement l'homme.

- Quelqu'un qui ne vous veut aucun mal répliqua Harry qui tentait désespérément d'arrêter les différentes hémorragies.

- Pointez vos baguettes sur les plaies les plus importantes, et …. Expliqua faiblement l'homme avant de tomber dans les vapes.

- Réfléchit Harry se maudit le survivant avant de poser sa main sur le cœur de l'homme pour lui envoyer un peu de magie pour lui laisser un délai.

Il enleva son T-shirt se moquant du froid qui lui caressait le dos. Il le déchira et en fit plusieurs bandelettes. Il fit plusieurs garrots à l'homme et tenta de lui faire reprendre connaissance. Quand il vit que le temps lui était compté il passa son bras sous celui de l'homme pour tenter de le mettre debout. Il ne pouvait pas le porter, il était bien trop lourd pour lui. Il se concentra pour transplaner dans les protections de Poudlard, peut importait les conséquences maintenant, le plus important était de sauver la personne qu'il avait dans ses bras.

Il transplana directement dans la Grande Salle faisant sursauter ainsi toute les personnes qui s'y trouvaient pour petit déjeuner.

- Albus allez me chercher Archi vite… je sais pas combien de temps il va encore tenir ordonna Harry en se dirigeant vers l'infirmerie.

Harry était à bout de souffle et fut surpris en sentant soudainement l'homme devenir plus léger. Il tourna la tête et vit Albus.

- Maya court plus vite que moi fut tout ce qu'il répondit en continuant d'avancer.

Ils posèrent l'homme sur un des lits, et quelques secondes après déboulèrent Archi et Maya. L'elfe voyant l'état de l'homme ne posa aucune question en se mettant rapidement à le soigner comme le lui avait appris Mizi.

- Maya occupe toi de soigner Harry ordonna-t-il.

L'amazone s'approcha du survivant qui s'était laissé tomber dans un lit à bout de souffle.

- Que c'est-il passé ? demanda-t-elle doucement.

- C'est le gardien du secret d'Andrew et Estella. Voldemort voulait lui faire révéler leur position. Mais il a rien dit expliqua le survivant.

- Cet homme est Eddy Lewis, c'est un médicomage reconnu dans tout le monde sorcier expliqua Albus. La gazette a écrit ce matin comme quoi il avait été enlevé par des mangemorts alors qu'il rentrait de St mangouste dans la nuit après son service.

- C'est pour ça qu'il a tenté de m'expliquer comment le soigner un minimum quand il a vu que je n'étais pas doué souffla Harry en fermant les yeux.

- Tu as donc encore affronté Voldemort murmura Maya qui nettoyait les nombreuses entailles de son fiancé.

- On s'est en quelque sorte déclarée la guerre, tout va changer Albus. Tant que j'en aurais pas fini avec lui tout va aller en s'empirant. Il faut renforcer les protections de toutes les grandes places sorcières. Je ne vais pas pouvoir tout faire tout seul, je suis désolé termina Harry la voix nouée face à son impuissance.

- Si tu savais depuis le temps qu'on attendait que tu dises ça ! Tu n'es pas seul, et nous plus que toi devrions nous sentir concerné par ce qui arrive. Je vais rassembler le plus de personne possible, les mangemorts nous arriverons à les contrôler, et le fait que tu puisses sentir les attaques comme ce dernier mois va grandement nous aider. Repose-toi !

- Je suis désolé murmura Harry.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé mon chéri, tu sauves des vies. Tu as fait ce qui t'as semblé juste et c'est le plus important. Je suis fier de toi chuchota l'amazone en lui déposant en léger baiser sur les lèvres avant de déclarer avec colère. Mais si j'en choppe une seule à te reluquer comme elles te reluquaient toutes tout à l'heure, je les tues.

- C'est pas sérieux ma chérie rit doucement le survivant qui se sentait bien mieux à présent.

- C'est pas fini ces déclarations mielleuses ! les interrompit archi avec sérieux. Retournez en cours, vous ne faites que me déconcentrer ici.

- Mais… tenta Harry.

- S'il te plaît Harry, je suis pas un guérisseur aussi expérimenté que Mizi et j'ai besoin de calme. Alors allez en cours et je viendrais te tenir au courant des nouvelles trancha Archi.

- Je vais prendre une douche et je vais en cours, Maya vas-y aussi, Albus restez là s'il vous plait ou cas ou lâcha Harry qui voyait bien que son ami avait besoin de se concentrer un maximum sans personne dans les pattes.

Il se dirigea vers ses appartements pour se laver et s'enlever le sang qu'il avait sur lui pendant que Maya rejoignait la salle de métamorphose. Il rentra dans la salle de cours une heure plus tard et à ce moment là un grand silence se fit.

- Vas t'asseoir à ta place Angelus déclara Minerva qui voulait éviter l'avalanche de questions que les élèves voulaient déclencher.

Il s'assit à coté de Severus qui lui chuchota rapidement tout ce qu'ils avaient vu. Il ne posa pas une seule question sur ce qui c'était passé et Harry lui en était reconnaissant. Le cours parut durer une éternité pour Harry qui se demandait comment son ami s'en sortait avec le blessé. Il fut l'un des derniers à sortir et vit son « frère » l'attendre adossé au mur avec un attroupement autour de lui.

- Viens avec moi ordonna l'elfe.

Harry ne chercha même pas à savoir et le suivit en silence. Ils pénétrèrent dans l'infirmerie et Harry souffla de soulagement en voyant l'homme conscient. Très mal au point certes, mais conscient.

- Votre ami a l'air plus doué que vous pour soigner les gens rit doucement l'homme.

- Et je suis aussi le plus beau rajouta Archi avec un sourire fier augmentant ainsi le rire de l'homme et le sourire du survivant.

- Je suis Eddy Lewis se présenta l'homme en tendant une de ses mains bandées.

- Je suis Angélus répondit Harry en serrant doucement la main tendu.

Néanmoins quand il voulu la retirer il sentit le médicomage la serrer plus fortement.

- Qui êtes vous vraiment ? Voldemort vous a appelé Potter ! demanda l'homme avec suspicion.

Harry tenta de se souvenir de ce qui avait été dit le matin même et souffla en se rendant compte qu'en effet le lord l'avait appelé par son nom de famille.

- C'est une longue histoire que je vous raconterai un autre jour. Pour le moment je vous demanderais de garder cela pour vous et de m'appeler Angélus si cela ne vous dérange pas ?

- Je te dois bien ça après tout céda l'homme en se laissant tomber sur son oreiller. Je crois que je ne pourrais jamais te remercier pour ce que tu as fait pour moi !

- Vous sauvez des dizaines de vie par votre métier et croyez moi c'est le plus beau cadeau que vous pouvez me faire. Alors remettez vous vite et bien et ne vous inquiétez pas vous êtes en sécurité et les personnes dont vous êtes le gardien aussi sourit Harry.

- Comment sais-tu ? s'étonna l'homme inquiet.

- Ça aussi ça viendra plus tard, je ….. commença Harry avant de se faire couper par la porte qui s'ouvrait avec fracas.

Ses sens en alerte il se mit immédiatement en position de défense tout comme Archi. Mais dans l'encadrement de la porte se trouvait un James Potter essoufflé.

- Doc doc ! cria-t-il en se précipitant sur l'homme qui souriait.

- Hey le morpion sourit doucement Eddy en passant sa main bandée dans les cheveux en pagaille du jeune homme.

- Comment tu vas ? Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé ? Tu n'as pas trop mal ? Et c'est quoi tous ces bandages ? commença James.

- Tu vas te calmer non mais ! Il a été gravement blessé, il faut le ménager ordonna Archi en éloignant le jeune homme du lit.

James afficha un air penaud qui fit rire Eddy et sourire Harry et Archi.

- Ne te fais pas de soucis le morpion, les jeunes hommes ici présents ont bien pris soin de moi. Je ne suis pas beau à voir mais je vais bien ! rassura l'homme. Et toi qu'est-ce que tu me racontes de beau ?

- Bah pas grand chose répondit le jeune homme encore trop obnubilé par ce qui était arrivé à l'homme.

- Tu as toujours pas réussi à séduire ta petite rousse alors le morpion taquina l'homme

- Je vais me marier avec elle sourit James.

- Oui je sais que tu veux te marier avec elle, ça fait 6 ans que tu me le rabâches sans cesse. Mais la question serait plutôt de savoir si elle, elle veut se marier avec toi rit Eddy.

- Bah elle lui a dit oui d'après mes souvenirs assura Harry pendant que l'homme ouvrait la bouche et James virait au cramoisie.

- Et tu m'as pas dis que tu sortais avec elle filleul indigne trancha Eddy en prenant une moue boudeuse.

- Mais je suis jamais sorti avec elle docdoc se défendit le gryffondor.

- Il lui a demandé de l'épouser pendant qu'ils étaient ivres expliqua Harry assis sur le lit à coté.

- Hey prend pas ton cas pour une généralité, on n'était pas ivre, toi tu l'étais par contre se défendit James.

- Je n'étais pas ivre non plus rétorqua Harry.

- Bon on s'en moque de qui était ivre ou non, je veux savoir comment ça s'est passé ! interrompit l'homme qui essayait de se relever.

Harry fut le premier à coté de lui pour l'aider tandis qu'Archi posait des coussins dans son dos pour l'aider à se maintenir dans cette position.

- Merci Angélus, Merci Archi.

- Il n'y a pas de quoi…

- Bon alors morpion expliques moi tout ça ? s'enquit l'homme avide de détails croustillants.

James lui raconta alors tout ce qui c'était passé l'avant veille : le match de quidditch ou ils avaient écrasés l'équipe adverse, l'enjeu du match, la mise en place de la soirée, et enfin la soirée. Quand il arriva au passage qui concernait le mariage avec Lily, Harry comprit que l'homme qu'il avait devant lui, était le confident de son père. Celui avec qui ils partageaient tous les secrets qu'il n'osait pas aborder avec Andrew.

- Tu aurais pu faire plus romantique quand même soupira l'homme.

- Je ne pensais pas qu'elle allait accepter aussi rétorqua James.

- Mais tu es quand même un peu imbécile, tu arrives ENFIN à séduire la fille de tes rêves et tu l'abandonnes pour venir voir un estropié comme moi. Je croyais t'avoir mieux appris que ça le morpion déclara le médicomage avec un sourire ironique.

- Elle a pensé qu'il fallait te ménager si tu étais blessé. Et on a le bal d'halloween à organiser, alors ils ont commencé à s'y mettre dessus pendant que je venais te voir expliqua James.

- Et maintenant que tu as vu que j'étais vivant, tu vas retourner auprès de tes amis et préparer un bal d'halloween comme jamais poudlard n'en aura vu. Je commence à fatiguer de toute façon sourit l'homme.

- Je suis content que tu ailles bien docdoc sourit James en le prenant doucement dans ses bras laissant enfin redescendre la tension qu'il avait accumulé depuis le matin.

- Moi aussi morpion

- Et arrête de m'appeler morpion j'ai plus 5 ans fit semblant de se vexer le maraudeur.

- Promis le morpion acquiesça l'homme faisant rire Archi et sourire mélancoliquement Harry.

- Angelus, tu viens avec moi ? Ça te changerais les idées tenta James gêné.

- Allez y Angelus, nous discuterons plus tard sourit le médicomage.

- Vas y je vais veiller sur lui le temps qu'il se remette un minimum. Je vais préparer les baumes cicatrisant made in Mizi pour qu'on le remette sur pied d'ici quelques jours rassura Archi qui savait dans quel état d'esprit se trouvait son « frère ».

- Au moindre souci tu viens me chercher trancha Angélus en sortant de l'infirmerie.

- C'est un remarquable petit gars conclut Eddy tandis que James sortait en courant pour rejoindre le serpentard.

- Plus que vous ne pouvez imaginer souffla Archi en regardant la porte qui s'était refermée derrière le maraudeur.

- Angélus attends s'il te plait cria le gryffondor.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? s'étonna Harry.

- Je te remercie d'avoir sauvé docdoc, euhh Eddy. Je sais pas pourquoi les mangemorts en avaient après lui, mais pour moi il est comme mes parents. Si jamais je peux faire quoi que ce soit pour t'aider, ou même une corvée, fais moi signe.

- Je ne fais pas ça pour avoir la reconnaissance des gens. Les voir vivants, en bonne santé et avec leur famille ça me suffit.

- Ça ne change pas que tu as sauvé l'homme que je considère comme un second père… se buta James avant de percuter Angélus qui s'était arrêté et qui s'était tourné vers lui.

- Très bien Potter, je ne veux qu'une seule chose venant de toi commença Harry en le prenant par le col de sa chemise et en le poussant contre le mur.

- Euhh quoi ? balbutia le gryffondor qui n'était soudainement plus si sur de vouloir aider le serpentard.

- Tu as intérêt à prendre soin de Lily, je ne veux pas la voir triste à cause de toi. Je veux que tu la protèges comme si c'était la prunelle de tes yeux… trancha Harry en le lâchant et en suivant son chemin avec un léger sourire aux lèvres que ne pouvait pas voir son père qui était resté stupéfait.

- Hey angélus, ça je peux le faire sourit le gryffondor en le rejoignant en courant même s'il était encore un peu sonné.

- Y'a intérêt que tu puisses le faire rétorqua Harry froidement en rentrant dans la petite salle annexe à la grande salle.

Ils y retrouvèrent attablés tous les anciens organisateurs avec Severus et Sabrina en plus. Et il semblait y avoir un grand débat entre les filles et les garçons tel qu'ils ne s'étaient même pas rendu compte de l'arrivée des deux garçons, exceptée Maya qui leur sourit.

- Moi je te dis que les monstres ça serait cool pour halloween explosa Sirius en regardant sa copine.

- Et moi je te dis que les filles préféreraient un bal traditionnel avec de belles robes et tout et tout renchérit Nawaëlle.

- Et moi je vote pour qu'on se déguise tous en Bisounours pendant que Nawaëlle fera Belle et Sirius la bête lâcha Harry avec ironie en s'asseyant nonchalamment sur une des chaises.

- En entendant ça Lily et Cris qui connaissaient le monde moldu explosèrent de rire alors que les autres se demandaient bien de quoi le Serpentard parlait.

- Tu es un génie Angelus rit Lily

- Ah non j'ai toujours préféré Aladin moi grogna Harry.

- Vous parlez de quoi là ? demanda Severus.

- Le prochain thème du bal sera : les histoires d'enfants et leurs héros, moldu ou non. Toutes cultures confondues sourit Lily.

- Ça fait pas vraiment peur comme thème pour halloween soupira Sirius.

- T'as jamais entendu parler de Shrek ? lâcha Harry sans faire attention que normalement l'histoire n'existait pas à cette époque.

Cependant il ne put s'empêcher d'hausser un sourcil de perplexité en entendant Lily et Cris dans une crise de rire. Il fallait vraiment qu'il se renseigne sur les différences et les similitudes entre ce monde et le sien.

- Je vois bien Nawaëlle dans le rôle de Fiona rit Lily.

- Et on mettra Mg Go dans le rôle de la méchante fée gloussa Cris qui imaginait déjà la sévère professeur avec la robe rose.

- C'est quoi Shrek ? demanda Sirius septique.

- Ceci est Shrek présenta Harry en faisant apparaître une illusion du monstre vert.

- Beurkk lâcha l'illusion en faisant aussi un pet sonore.

- C'est …. Commença Nawaëlle avec dégoût en tentant de trouver ses mots.

- C'est répugnant ouais approuva James.

- Tu rigoles c'est terrible ce truc rit Lily en passant sa main vers l'illusion.

- Alors qu'est ce que tu penses de ton futur costume Sirius se moqua Harry.

- Tu vas pas me faire ça ? eut soudain peur le rouge et or pendant que l'illusion continuait de péter et de roter à tout va.

- Quand bien même on prendrait ce thème là, comment veux-tu que tous les élèves aient les costumes ? Surtout sur quelques choses d'aussi spéciale interrompit Severus.

- Qui t'as dis qu'on allait dire aux élèves le thème de la soirée répliqua Harry avec mystère.

- Qu'est-ce que tu nous prépares encore souffla Lily.

- Métamorphose couplée avec un enchantement n'est ce pas? demanda Maya qui savait maintenant comment son fiancé fonctionnait.

- En plein dans le mille Miss Canarie affirma Harry. On va enchanter juste la grande porte et à chaque fois qu'une personne passera, il y aura métamorphose et enchantement pour qu'il puisse ou elle puisse ressembler à la personne du conte de fée.

- Mais c'est bien au dessus de notre niveau ça, on ne pourra jamais faire un truc comme ça rétorqua Sabrina.

- Je ferais l'enchantement et la métamorphose ce n'est pas le souci reprit Harry avant de se faire couper par James.

- Si c'est un souci, ce n'est pas à toi de t'occuper de toutes les taches ingrates comme la dernière fois. Tu as des choses bien plus importantes que ça à t'occuper.

- Ça ne me prendra pas de temps, j'ai trois jours pour réfléchir à comment je vais m'y prendre. Par contre tu as raison pour tout ce qui est déco, bouffe et le reste je vous laisse vous débrouiller.

- Ça veut dire qu'on prend le thème des dessins animés ? demanda Lily toute contente.

- Dessins animés ? demandèrent tous les sorciers d'un seul coup

- Les histoires d'enfants et leurs héros reprit Lily.

- Si vous pouviez m'avancer en me faisant des minis illusions de tous les personnages que vous connaissez ça m'arrangerait pour les costumes demanda Harry qui avait quand même une connaissance très limitée sur les histoires enfantines sorcières.

Les autres acquiescèrent et se mirent à élaborer le déroulement de la soirée pendant qu'Harry mangeait calmement des sandwiches que leur avaient envoyés les elfes de maison. Rapidement il fut décidé que personne à part les personnes présentes dans la pièce ne serait au courant du thème de la soirée que ce soit professeur ou élève.

Ils furent sortis de leur rêverie lorsque le directeur leur demanda de revenir dans la grande salle car ils avaient une annonce importante à faire et que cela pourrait leur servir pour la préparation du bal.

Quand ils rentrèrent plusieurs filles poussèrent un soupir de déception quand elles virent qu'Harry avait finalement remis un pull. Il sourit intérieurement quand il vit les poings de Maya se serrer pour éviter de lancer des sorts aux glousseuses.

- Je vous prie de bien vouloir nous écouter quelques minutes avant que vous ne repreniez vos cours commença Albus avec la voix grave. Au vue des évènements récents, j'ai décidé avec l'appui de mes collègues que les visites à Pré-au-lard seraient annulées.

Tous les élèves se mirent à protester vivement avant que la voix impérieuse d'Angelus ne tranche :

- Vous préférez aller à Pré-au-lard et rester à la portée d'un mage noir psychopathe ? Aussi grands sorciers sont-ils les directeurs ne pourront jamais assurer la protection de 3000 étudiants. Votre vie n'a-t-elle donc aucune valeur pour que vous vouliez l'abandonner pour un simple après midi de détente ?

A ce moment il y eut un grand blanc, où tous réalisèrent la position plus que délicate dans laquelle se trouvait leur directeur.

- Je sais que vous êtes tous déçus de ne pas pouvoir y aller reprit Albus, mais comme l'a signalé Angelus votre vie est plus importante que de simples protestations. Nous allons tenter de vous occuper du mieux que nous le pouvons, mais nous devons faire face à des évènements qui n'étaient pas prévus.

- Et pour le bal ? demanda timidement une pouffsouffle.

- Il n'y aura pas de thème avoua déçu le vieil homme.

- Ça c'est lui qui le dit ricana Sirius avant de mettre sa main devant sa bouche en réalisant qu'il avait pensé trop haut.

- Sirius grondèrent les autres.

- Dois-je en déduire que vous nous réservez quelques petites surprises ? demanda Albus avec un sourire.

- Nous avons le génie de la lampe avec nous fut tout ce que répondit Harry.

Tout le monde entendit des bruits de pas précipités et des éclats de rires bruyants venant du hall: Lily n'avait pu se retenir. Cela ne fit qu'accroître le sourire du directeur.

- Pouvons-nous avoir un indice ? essaya le directeur japonais.

- Oui vous pourriez mais on en a pas envie répliqua Maya avec un sourire.

- Bien maintenant que tout est dit, je vous souhaite à tous une bonne après-midi.

Rapidement les élèves se dispersèrent et au moment où le petit groupe allait faire de même Sabrina se tourna vers le serpentard.

- Ton tatouage c'est un vrai ?

- Je ne vois pas de quoi tu parles mentit Harry en poursuivant son chemin.

Il savait très bien que tout le monde avait du le voir. Comment auraient-ils pu ne pas le voir ? Il lui recouvrait tout le dos. Mais personne ne devait faire le rapprochement avec ses pouvoirs, trop de choses étaient en jeu.

Il rentra dans la salle de cours et se mis au fond en priant pour que le reste de la journée se passe normalement. Mais la professeur arriva en même temps que le directeur qui ordonna à Harry et Maya de le suivre. Soufflant désespérément le serpentard s'exécuta et suivit les deux Dumbledore jusque dans le bureau.

- Harry, Maya, je sais que tout commence à mal tourner et j'en ai discuté avec les autres directeurs. Surtout après ce que tu nous as dis ce matin dans l'infirmerie. Voldemort étend son pouvoir.

- Les attaques vont se multiplier aussi, je le sens et je suis sur que Severus aussi à du le sentir. Il n'a pas apprécié que j'intervienne ce matin. Ça bouleverse tous les plans.

- C'est exact, c'est pourquoi je veux passer outre le ministère pour qu'on renforce nous même les places sorcières les plus importantes.

- Et les histoires avec le ministère ça en ait ou justement demanda Maya.

- Hélas le ministre est buté, il est déterminé à t'envoyer à Azkaban, mais en s'entêtant ainsi il ne fait que se discréditer encore plus. Il ne va pas tarder à revenir je pense mais là n'est pas le problème. Halloween approche et c'est une date importante : de nombreuses fêtes sont organisées un peu partout dans le monde. Voldemort frappera il n'y a pas de doutes à avoir expliqua Albus.

- Il a prévu une attaque massive avoua Harry. Aucun survivant dans ses plans juste un des plus gros massacre de l'histoire d'après ce que j'ai compris. Le souci c'est que je ne sais pas du tout quand ce sera, ni ou, et ni même s'il y a une cible privilégiée dans l'histoire.

- C'est pourquoi j'ai passé la matinée avec mes collègues à répertorier les plus grosses festivités d'halloween pour qu'on puisse peut-être agir.

- Albus si vous alliez à l'essentiel, vous ne nous auriez pas fait sauter les cours juste pour ça lâcha Harry.

- Les directeurs veulent des explications te concernant marmonna le directeur. J'ai par tous les moyens essayé de discuter mais ils sont clairs, ils veulent des explications. Sauf Mitamotashi san, même si je peux voir dans ses yeux qu'il a de nombreuses interrogations te concernant. Et comme la vérité sur toi concerne aussi Mayaween j'ai décidé de venir vous chercher.

- Appelez vos collègues trancha Harry en se levant et en parcourant de long en large la pièce pour réfléchir. Appelez vos collègues, je répondrai à leur question, du moins celle que je peux. Elysia, les Potter, les elfes, les amazones, les Evans ne doivent en aucun cas être cités. Ce sont des personnes de confiance mais ça se sont les sujets tabou.

- Je te suis mon chéri sourit Maya tandis qu'Albus faisait appeler les directeurs par des elfes de maison.

- Tu vas leur dire quoi exactement demanda Albus en faisant apparaître des fauteuils dans son bureau.

- Je ne sais pas encore, je vais attendre de voir leurs questions et j'aviserai. De toute manière tout le monde sait que je ne suis pas normal. Ça c'est bien vu ce matin quand j'ai forcé les barrières de transplanage. Ça n'a jamais été un souci pour moi alors que normalement c'est impossible à faire.

- Ce matin on t'a senti arrivé expliqua Maya. Ça devait venir du fait que tu transplanais avec une autre personne. Mais j'ai senti la barrière de Poudlard se déchirer un bref instant avant de se refermer.

- C'est d'ailleurs l'une des raisons qui a fait que les directeurs veulent savoir maintenant qui tu es. Ce n'est pas donner à tout le monde de pouvoir passer les barrières de Poudlard pour transplanner. Et ce n'est pas non plus donner à tout le monde de pouvoir bloquer une grande salle comme ça, surtout sans se faire repérer continua Albus.

- J'arrive à les passer aussi vite et à les moduler car je les ai en partie mise en place avec vous et Andrew minimisa Harry.

- Arrêtes de te …. Gronda Albus avant de se faire interrompre par des coups à la porte. Entrez !

Les directeurs entrèrent tous, et ils posèrent un regard de surprise devant la présence de Mayaween dans l'un des fauteuils et du jeune homme assis sur le rebord de la fenêtre plongé dans ses pensées en regardant le sol.

- Je sais que certain d'entre vous était en cours, mais comme je vous l'ai expliqué ce matin le temps nous ai compté : Voldemort prend de plus en plus d'ampleur. Maintenant il n'est plus une menace seulement pour l'Angleterre mais pour tous. La condition si né qua non si je puis dire ça comme ça était que vous ayez les réponses à vos questions sur Angélus, que je n'étais pas en droit de divulguer.

- Mais pourquoi la présence de votre petite fille alors Albus…. S'étonna Olympe Maxime.

- Mayaween est ma fiancée, elle a pris le nom de Dumbledore seulement par sécurité lâcha Harry toujours perché sur sa fenêtre en relevant les yeux pour dévisager les mines surprises des personnes présentes.

- Mais la dame d'avant-hier ? N'était-ce pas votre fille Albus ? se souvint Andréa Smith.

- Je n'ai pas d'enfants comme le ministre me l'a si bien démontré sourit Albus. Mais il s'agissait bien d'une Dumbledore, de la fille de mon frère plus précisément. Je l'a considère comme ma fille. Il faut absolument que l'on continue de croire que Maya est une Dumbledore pour diverses raisons, et comme beaucoup d'élèves ont leur parent au ministère…. Le bouche à oreille marche très bien.

- Pourquoi nous dévoiler ça si c'est aussi secret ?

- Vous vouliez des réponses non ! cingla Harry en sautant de sa fenêtre pour se remettre debout. Nous avons besoin de votre aide pour aider les sorciers et si pour cela nous devons répondre à vos questions nous le ferons. Mais sachez quand même que je ne répondrais pas à certaines questions malgré tout ce que vous voulez savoir. Et aussi que je viens de vous lancer un enchantement de non divulgation pour que rien ne sorte de cette pièce.

- Je t'ai même pas senti soupira Albus blasé.

- C'était le but Albus ! sourit Mayaween

- Nous n'avons pas énormément de temps devant nous ! Posez vos questions trancha Harry.

- Déjà si tu te présentais ce serait pas mal ?

Harry grimaça, il savait que cette question serait posée et pour lui c'était une des seules sur laquelle il se demandait si oui ou non il donnerait la réponse.

- Divulguer ton nom de famille engendrerait-il quelques troubles ? demanda Azaan

- Je m'appelle Harry, et en effet je ne peux pas vous divulguer mon nom de famille expliqua le survivant en regardant Maya fixement qui finit par hocher la tête d'approbation après un moment de réflexion. Je ne peux pas vous le dire parce que je ne suis pas d'ici !

- Que veux-tu dire quand tu dis « pas d'ici » ?

- Je ne suis pas de cette époque et Mayaween non plus lâcha Harry telle une bombe avant de reprendre en voyant les directeurs ouvrirent la bouche, et je ne vous dirais pas si c'est du futur ou du passé.

- Comment est-ce possible ? murmura Olympe Maxime essayant de se chercher une réponse. C'est impossible vous mentez.

- Je n'ai aucune raison de mentir, j'ai besoin de vous et je vous ai promis la vérité. Après à vous de l'accepter ou non rétorqua Harry calme. Je viens d'une époque différence que vous le vouliez ou non, comment je suis arrivée ici est secret. Là aussi beaucoup de choses sont en jeu.

- Tu connais Voldemort n'est ce pas ? interrogea Mitamotashi Sama avec son regard perçant.

- Toujours aussi perspicace Mitamotashi Sama sourit Harry sincèrement à la surprise de tous. Voldemort et moi c'est une grande histoire d'amour expliqua ironiquement le survivant.

- Hey s'offusqua Maya faisant sourire les directeurs.

- Si tu nous expliquais un peu plus en détails ? demanda Gunnar Hinn Frodi

- Je ne peux pas tout dire là aussi, sachez seulement que la première fois que je l'ai rencontré j'étais âgé d'un an, et que depuis que j'ai 11ans je suis une mauvaise herbe pour lui. Mon destin est de l'affronter et je ne me déroberais pas. Mais je ne peux pas affronter Voldemort et les mangemorts en même temps.

- D'accord, je comprends mieux maintenant ce qu'Albus nous a expliqué ce matin souffla Victor Sigridur

- Comment ça ?

- « Notre priorité à nous n'est pas Voldemort mais plutôt les mangemorts ». Toi tu te concentres sur Voldemort et nous sur les mangemorts n'est-ce pas ? expliqua le directeur de Drumstang

- Exactement. Je sais qu'il a prévu une attaque massive pour Halloween. Ne chercher pas à savoir comment je sais tout ça je ne dirais pas trancha le survivant en voyant les directeurs ouvrirent la bouche. Comme il y a des festivités un peu partout dans le monde sorcier et que le ministère, surtout anglais, ne veut pas bouger il va falloir renforcer les plus importantes places sorcières.

- Tu sais diriger des troupes à ton âge. C'est impressionnant souffla Cassandra Cérès un peu dépassée.

- On va dire que je baigne dedans depuis des années et que je prends le coup de main. Maintenant que vous connaissez le principal…

- Non j'ai encore une question ! intervint Isabel Francesca de la Helecho

- Laquelle souffla Harry qui trouvait qu'ils perdaient un temps précieux.

- Où as-tu appris tout ça ?

- Et les barrières que tu as franchies ce matin aussi ? rajouta Cassandra Cérès

- J'ai appris un peu de partout, usant de connaissances oubliées depuis des lustres. Apprenant de chaque petite chose. Et pour les barrières je les maîtrise en partie car j'ai aidé Albus à les monter pendant les grandes vacances. La barrière pour les détraqueurs c'est mon invention par exemple.

- Et Mayaween dans l'histoire ?

- Je suis en quelques sortes son bras droit …. je crois…. hésita Maya.

- Elle est plus que ça. Elle est celle qui m'empêche de péter un câble quand la pression devient trop forte. C'est elle qui m'aide quand je ne sais pas quoi faire, que je suis bloqué dans mes décisions. Elle m'encourage même quand elle ne comprend pas. Elle a toujours confiance et ne perd jamais espoir. Elle est bien plus que mon bras droit, elle est ma moitié, et je l'aime plus que tout avoua Harry avec sincérité.

La jeune femme sauta de son fauteuil pour les bras de son fiancé avant de l'embrasser avec passion. Se perdant dans cette tempête de sentiments, ils oublièrent toutes les personnes présentes autour d'eux, et il fallu les « hum hum » répétitifs d'Albus pour les faire revenir à la réalité.

- C'était elle ma plus grosse zone d'ombre sourit le survivant en regardant le directeur japonais tout en tenant la jeune femme dans ses bras.

- Ça explique beaucoup de choses souffla le vieil homme qui parvenait enfin à assembler les morceaux. Notamment pourquoi soudainement après notre conversation tu es allé la chercher !

- J'avais besoin d'elle, Voldemort s'agite. Maintenant avez-vous d'autres questions ou peut-on se mettre au travail ?

- Je crois que pour le reste on attendra que tout soit fini, j'ai ce qu'il me faut approuva Azaan vite suivi par les autres.

- Tu as déjà réfléchi à comment nous allons nous y prendre ? demanda Andréa Smith

- Albus auriez vous la liste des grands évènements que vous avez répertoriés dont vous m'avez parlé tout à l'heure ? Le temps nous est compté maintenant. Je crois que nous ne dormirons pas beaucoup avant halloween…. Soupira le survivant en attrapant les parchemins que lui tendait le directeur.

Il les épingla sur le mur d'un geste sec et les regarda en silence de même que Maya. Il y avait beaucoup de lieu et beaucoup de fête.

- Trop pour être toutes protéger marmonna Harry le morale à plat.

- Albus celles en rouge sont celles qui rassembleront le plus de personnes n'est-ce pas ? demanda Maya qui en tacticienne qu'elle était voyait déjà comment agencer tout ça .

- Oui

- Harry et moi nous occuperons de celles-là. Pour les autres il faudrait que vous y allier deux par deux expliqua Maya. Vous vous fatiguerez moins, et récupérerez plus vite. Donc nous gagnerons un temps précieux.

- Ça ne change pas que les barrières risquent de céder si les mangemorts sont en trop grand nombre lâcha Harry toujours hypnotiser par les panneaux d'affichage.

- Il nous faudrait un moyen pour évacuer le maximum de personne en un minimum de temps soupira Mitamotashi Sama venant se placer à coté des jeunes en face du tableau.

- Et les envoyer dans un lieu sur rajouta Azaan de sa place.

- Les barrières que nous avons mises en place sont les plus sures du monde sorcier car personne ne les connaît expliqua Albus. Poudlard est la zone la plus sure pour le moment.

- Albus vous n'y penser pas, si des mangemorts parviennent à se faire évacuer en même temps que les victimes ça peut faire un carnage parmi nos élèves s'offusqua Isabela.

- Mais les envoyer ailleurs ne provoquera qu'encore plus de panique rétorqua Albus.

- Albus a raison, mais la Señora Francesca de la Helecho a raison également. Nous ne pouvons pas nous permettre de risquer la vie des élèves. Les mangemorts sont des perfides prêt à tout pour avoir ne serait qu'un compliment minime de l'autre taré expliqua Harry qui tournait dans sa tête toute les possibilités qui s'offraient à eux.

- Mais comment voulez vous les faire venir jusqu'à Poudlard… demanda Victor Sigridur.

- Je crois que la seule chose que nous pouvons faire c'est des portoloins souffla Harry.

- Mais si les mangemorts parviennent à s'en emparer.

- Les mangemorts dégagent une aura de magie noire, mais pas seulement leur aura, leur corps aussi. La marque des ténèbres est un des sorts de magie noire qui imprègne cette magie dans le bras de son porteur. Il faut que nous créions un système qui déclenche des portoloins pour les personnes ne dégageant aucune magie noir. Je ne sais pas un objet qui dès qu'il toucherait une personne le ferait apparaître dans Poudlard.

- Une illusion de Sakura dans un tourbillon ? demanda le directeur japonais.

- Exactement Mitamotashi sama sourit Harry.

- Tu te rends compte de la complexité du sort Harry souffla Olympe Maxime. Il faut une illusion qui se déclenchera au contact de sorts offensifs, et qui se transformera en chose réelle pour devenir un portoloin. Et ne toucher QUE les personnes à sauver ?

- Ne sommes-nous pas considérer comme les sorciers les plus puissants ? demanda Albus. Ce sera dur à réaliser mais pas impossible surtout si l'on pense à la motivation que l'on va avoir.

- Surtout le principal c'est d'avoir confiance en votre magie expliqua Harry en se tournant finalement vers l'assistance. Si vous ne sentez pas le coût de l'illusion ce n'est pas grave. Vous avez compris le système trouver une alternative.

- Et pour l'école vous y avez pensé ? rappela Andréa Smith.

- Minerva s'en chargera, et vos professeurs sont des gens de confiance. Ils sauront gérer pendant notre absence rétorqua Albus qui faisait déjà une missive explicative pour la directrice des rouge et or.

- Voila tout est dit maintenant au travail. Nous allons commencer avec Mayaween, nous en aurons sûrement pour une bonne partie de la nuit aussi ne nous attendez pas expliqua Harry avant de sortir de sa poche une poignée de mornille. Que chaque groupe prenne une pièce, nous serons tous reliés les uns aux autres en cas de soucis, la pièce chauffera.

- Très ingénieux ce système s'émerveilla Victor Sigridur.

- C'est un vieux système qui a bien été utile à un moment sourit Harry en pensant à l'AD et en s'apprêtant déjà à transplanner.

- Et surtout pas un mot sur nous deux aux autres personnes sourit Maya en transplanant vite suivit du survivant.

- Ils sont toujours comme ça demanda Gunnar Han Frodi.

- Et là encore ils sont calmes sourit Albus. Vous verriez les travaux qu'ils nous ont aidés à mener en Août au château, vous seriez stupéfait. Mais il est temps pour les vieillards que nous sommes de nous mettre au travail.

- Hey s'offusqua Cassandra Céres.

- Dommage qu'on ne puisse pas tranplanner également soupira Azaan. Mitamotashi san voulez vous faire équipe avec moi ?

Le vieil homme accepta et les groupes se formèrent. Albus préféra rester seul disant qu'il connaissait bien les places sorcières anglaises et qu'il n'aurait pas de soucis à se débrouiller seul.

Ils se répartirent les différentes villes du monde à couvrir et rapidement tous quittèrent le château. Une fois tous à Pré-au-lard ils se souhaitèrent bonne chance et se séparèrent désireux de mener à bien une mission si importante.

Maya et Harry à peine sentirent-ils le sol sous leur pied qu'ils durent faire apparaître un manteau chaud. Ils étaient en plein cœur de la Russie. Ils parcoururent quelques mètres dans la neige et finir par s'engouffrer dans une salle de bal richement décorer d'orange et de noir, des citrouilles flottant au dessus de leur tête.

- Je te prête une partie de ma magie mon ange et je te laisse faire chuchota l'amazone se collant contre le dos de son fiancé et passant ses deux bras autour de son torse musclé.

Il fallu une bonne demi heure de concentration au survivant avant qu'il ne se mette à lancer les sorts. Et il lui fallu une bonne heure de plus avant que tout soit enfin en ordre.

- C'est bon c'est en place murmura avec un sourire l'adolescent en s'épongeant le front avec sa manche.

- C'est bien mon chéri sourit l'amazone se mettant sur la pointe des pieds prêt à l'embrasser dans le cou.

- Qui est là demanda une voix en russe les faisant ainsi sursauter.

Ils ne cherchèrent pas plus loin et transplanèrent avant de se faire repérer et de risquer de faire capoter leur projet.

Et c'est ainsi qu'ils atterrirent dans un autre pays pour une place à sécuriser. Tout s'enchaîna rapidement, Harry trouvant qu'ils allaient trop lentement. Malheureusement il se résigna bien vite à prendre une pause quand il se rendit compte que sa fiancée ne tiendra pas le rythme si ça continuait ainsi.

Ce fut vers 21h qu'il sentit sa pièce le chauffer, Albus l'appelait. Il prit sa compagne dans ses bras ne voulant pas qu'elle puise encore plus dans ses réserves magiques et transplana aux cotés de son directeur.

Albus se trouvait dans un grand bureau accueillant, où se trouvait des partitions en pagaille signe que le propriétaire était un grand féru de musique.

- Angelus nous avons un problème commença sérieusement Albus.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Il se passe que le 31 Octobre doit se jouer la plus grosse œuvre de charité du monde sorcier expliqua Albus.

- Pourquoi n'était-il pas en rouge ? se souvint Mayaween.

- Hector ici présent est un vieil ami à moi, si quelqu'un devait s'occuper de cet endroit c'était moi ou personne, expliqua le vieil homme. Le problème est que j'ai tenté de mettre en place les barrières et il n'y a eut aucun souci là-dessus mais c'est que la magie des barrières empêche les joueurs de jouer correctement.

- Comment ça demanda Harry perdu.

- Albus explique toujours à moitié soupira l'homme. Je suis le chef d'orchestre du grand orchestre symphonique sorcier : Hector Sullivan. Nous sommes en quelques sortes l'attraction pour cette soirée de bienfaisance. Et les barrières produisent trop de magie et absorbent les sons. Albus a tenté de nombreuses choses et je ne sais pas exactement ce qu'il en ait, mais le problème est là. Et le concert ne peut en aucun cas être annulé.

- Encore des problèmes en plus soupira Harry en se laissant tomber dans le fauteuil le plus proche. Vous êtes sur qu'il n'est pas annulable ?

- Non, le ministre de la magie a été clair. De nombreuses personnes célèbres du monde sorcier et même moldu seront présentes, on ne peut pas annuler.

- Vous lui avez demandé.

- J'ai tenté de lui expliqué la situation expliqua Hector, mais il m'a dit « si vous ne jouez pas, votre réputation sera ternie jusqu'à la fin de vos jours et vos joueurs pareils. Ne croyez pas aux affabulations d'un directeur dérangé ». Moi je m'en fiche de ma réputation, mais pas de celle de mes joueurs.

- Plus con que lui on ne trouve pas soupira le survivant. Il faudra des gens sures dans la salle pour assurer la sécurité. Mais vos joueurs ne seront pas à l'abri par contre.

- Il n'est pas possible de poster des hommes sur scène demanda Albus.

- Bien sur que non Albus cingla Hector. La scène c'est pour les musiciens. Je ne veux aucun aurors ou personnes traînassant sur la scène si elle n'a rien à y faire.

- Nous avons un problème interrompit la voix de Olympe Maxime en transplanant dans la pièce avec Andréa Smith.

- Et un de plus un….. murmura Harry blasé.

- Les barrières que nous devions poser à New York à l'amphibulle pour la représentation de l'EVA…..

- Laissez moi deviner interrompit Harry….. Les barrières empêchent les sons de passer ?

- Comment savez vous demanda le directeur américain surpris.

- Nous avons exactement le même problème pour la représentation de l'orchestre symphonique soupira Albus.

- C'est quoi l'eva ? demanda timidement Maya

- Ensemble vocal amateur, c'est une chorale assez imposante, qui se produit dans la région de New York répondit Hector. Ils étaient en pleine préparation du requiem de Mozart il me semble ?

- C'est exact…

- Bon on va prendre le taureau par les cornes trancha Harry en se levant. Allez chercher les membres de l'EVA, et je suis désolé Monsieur Sullivan mais je vais changer le programme que vous allez jouer. On ne peut pas assurer la protection de deux salles. Alors nous allons vous réunir sur scène.

- Le requiem de Mozart a été préparé il y a quelques années mais nous ne sommes plus du tout au point. Et les choristes n'ont jamais répétés avec nous expliqua Hector.

- Il nous reste toute la nuit, la journée de demain, et la nuit de demain aussi et le concert est après demain soir. Albus retournez à Poudlard et demander à Maxime des potions de récupération. Je vais rester ici pour tenter de trouver une solution au problème. Mayaween retournes avec ton grand père tu as besoin de repos.

- On est déjà parti sourit Andréa Smith

- D'accord acceptèrent les deux Dumbledore en transplanant.

- Mes joueurs ne vont pas tarder à partir je vais les prévenir sourit Hector. Vous m'accompagner ?

- Avec plaisir, j'ai hâte de vous entendre, j'aime beaucoup la musique avoua Harry.

- Oh et vous en jouez ?

- Oui du piano et de la guitare. Et j'aime bien gribouiller des partitions aussi…

- Je vois sourit l'homme avec un petit sourire en coin. Albus vous tient en très grande estime, je l'ai rarement vu faire confiance autant à une personne.

- Nous avons une relation un peu bizarre tout les deux, chacun respecte l'autre pour ses obligations et sa connaissance. Et nous voulons surtout tous les deux qu'il y ait le moins de victimes possible. Car c'est sur Voldemort frappera quelque part expliqua le Potter.

- Je vois, mes joueurs sont donc en danger ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas on va tous faire pour les protéger un maximum.

- Oh je ne me fais pas de soucis, je sens qu'ils vont être entre de bonnes mains assura l'homme à l'incompréhension de Harry en montant sur la scène pour se mettre sur son estrade de chef d'orchestre. Bon suite aux menaces de vous savez qui, nous avons du faire quelques changements.

- Quels genres de changements ? demanda une violoniste

- Nous allons accueillir l'EVA, donc nous allons retravailler le requiem de Mozart.

- Mais c'est impossible le concert est dans même pas 48h s'horrifia un flûtiste.

- Nous répéterons jours et nuits avec la chorale qui va arriver bientôt. Le maître de potion de Poudlard va préparer des potions revitalisantes pour nous assura Hector avant de reprendre avec un sourire malicieux. Et l'autre changement c'est Angelus, qui sera votre nouveau chef d'orchestre.

- Quoi ? hurla le jeune homme en sautant sur scène.

- Il faut un homme pour assurer la protection de mes joueurs tu as dis ? Je ne veux pas de pingouin à traînasser sur la scène, donc tu vas prendre mon rôle et moi j'irais avec mes joueurs pour jouer du violoncelle expliqua l'homme avec un ton qui montrait bien que le jeune homme n'avait pas le choix.

- Mon dieu dans quoi je me suis embarqué souffla Harry quand l'homme lui tendit la baguette de chef d'orchestre avec un grand sourire…


	82. Echec…

_**Bonjour Bonjour,**_

_**^^ je suis de retour avec un nouveau chapitre pour cette nouvelle année et bonne année à tous (mieux vaut tard que jamais)**_

_**Je pense que 2011 marquera la fin de la fic des terres inconnues si je parviens enfin à débloquer pour écrire les batailles finales et je galère énormément. Mais je n'abandonnerai pas si prêt du but.**_

_**En tout cas je vous certifie qu'il y aura encore beaucoup de surprise qui peut être ne plairont pas à tous le monde lool.**_

_**Je vous remercie encore une fois pour vos reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir mais quand on voit les stats entre ceux qui lisent les chapitres et le nombre de reviews ça déprime mais bon c'est la vie.**_

_**Dans une des reviews M. Alpha m'a demandé de mettre un petit résumé de ce qui s'était passé précédemment alors je vais tenté de le faire mais je suis pas douée pour ça alors je suis désolée si j'oublie des passages.**_

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents.**_

_**Harry, Maya et leur fille Ely débarquent dans le dernier monde : Poudlard 1977. L'année où les maraudeurs sont en 7**__**ème**__** année.**_

_**Maya se fait passé pour la petite fille de Dumbledore et sera à gryffondor. Harry est Angélus un 7**__**ème**__** année serpentard froid et distant qui ne cache pas son dégout et sa haine pour Voldy.**_

_**Il affronte Voldemort 77 après que ce dernier est tué Ron et torturé Hermione et Draco. Il est blessé et reste plus de 1mois dans le coma pendant lequel sa fille Ely et son presque frère l'elfe Archi veillent sur lui sans se douter que son ame suit un entrainement avec un ancien appelé Long Hinn dans un endroit appelé Maladrone.**_

_**Maya a disparu de ce monde pour être rappelé chez elle où elle passe l'épreuve du cercle qui lui permet de s'affirmer et de prendre son indépendance.**_

_**Quand Harry se réveille de son coma, il travaille comme un acharné pour retrouver la santé et un jour lors d'une attaque de mangemort sur des moldus il prend par à la bataille et tue pour la première fois de sa vie. Durant cette bataille il sauve la vie des parents de Lily et Pétunia.**_

_**Face aux accusations du ministre pour meurtre et à la situation qui s'accélère il va chercher Maya dans le monde des amazones via le monde des rêves. Jenny l'amie de Maya les accompagnera dans le monde de 77.**_

_**Un fois la situation légèrement stabilisée il en profite pour envoyé Ely chez titi et mumu afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. En même temps il envoit Draco et Mione dans d'autres afin qu'ils fassent leur propre expérience et leur propre apprentissage.**_

_**Un jour Harry a une vision qui l'envoie directement dans un prairie où Voldemort torture Eddy Lewis, un medicomage brillant mais aussi le gardien du secret des Potter. Il le sauve et le rammène à Poudlard.**_

_**Dans un même temps Albus lui apprend que Voldy prépare un mauvais coup pour Halloween mais il ne sait pas où. Avec l'aide des directeurs et de Maya, Harry fait sécurisé les plus grandes places sorcières où aura lieu les plus grandes manifestations pour Halloween.**_

_**Mais l'amphibulle de new York et l'opéra sorcier de Londres ne peuvent être soumis à ces enchantements protecteurs. Les deux manifestations se dérouleront donc à l'opéra de Londres où Harry assure à Hector Sullivan (le chef d'orchestre) qu'il s'occupera de la sécurité. Le vieil homme ne doute pas de lui et sans même l'avertir il explique la situation à son orchestre en déclarant que le jeune homme sera le chef d'orchestre pour la soirée à venir à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry qui ne s'en doutait pas.**_

_**Voila voila j'espère que ça vous convient.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous.**_

_**A Bientôt**_

_**Mili**_

* * *

_**82 : Echec… **_

Harry fit craquer ses doigts qui avaient commencé à se raidir. Cela faisait près de deux heures qu'Hector l'avait promu nouveau chef d'orchestre. Et deux heures qu'il tentait de décrypter le recueil du requiem de Mozart.

Il était sur scène pianotant sur son piano de temps en temps pour voir l'allure de la symphonie. Les joueurs étaient allés se restaurer dans la salle à coté où était apparu des mets succulents venant directement de Poudlard grâce à Albus. La chorale aussi était arrivée mais ils n'avaient pas encore commencé à travailler.

Le seul qui s'y était mis pour le moment c'était lui et il en bavait vraiment. Il sursauta quand il vit une part de tarte se poser sur le piano devant ses yeux. Il tourna la tête et vit le responsable de l'orchestre lui sourire.

- Il faudrait peut-être que tu manges un peu, la nuit va être longue !

- Merci, mais je n'ai pas le temps, un fou m'a filé un place de chef d'orchestre sur une œuvre que je connais à peine rétorqua Harry en prenant quand même une bouchée de tarte et en continuant de jouer d'une main.

- Ça fait un moment que je t'écoute et tu es bien plus doué que je ne pensais rit l'homme.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir plutôt mis au piano ça m'aurait arrangé ! Surtout que tous les joueurs me prennent pour un assassin répliqua froidement Harry.

- Non ils ne te prennent pas pour un assassin. Malgré ce que tu penses très peu de personne croit le ministre quand il dit que tu as « assassiné de sang froid deux pauvres adolescents ». Mais je ne te cache pas qu'en effet nous nous posons beaucoup de questions, mais bon nous n'allons pas t'embêter pour ça. Et puis honnêtement un piano dans un orchestre symphonique ça ne s'est jamais vu sauf pour un concerto au piano.

- Le ministre est stupide. Et le pire c'est qu'il sera là à la soirée, et je pense qu'une bonne partie des gens qui l'accompagneront sera composée de mangemorts. C'est pour ça que la salle sera surprotégée dans le public expliqua Harry.

- Donc l'attaque sera pour nous ? souffla l'homme de dépit.

- C'est ce que je redoute mais le pire c'est encore cette foutue partition de merde grogna le survivant en appuyant sur toutes les touches du clavier pour se défouler.

L'homme rit et tapa doucement dans le dos de l'adolescent qui finit d'engloutir sa tarte pour se défouler.

- Tu es très doué Angelus, et je suis sur qu'on fera un beau concert tous ensemble rassura Hector avant de se souvenir. Albus voulait te voir, mais il n'a pas pu résister aux gâteaux à la crème. Alors je pense qu'il vaudrait mieux que tu y ailles.

- Et après au boulot souffla Harry en sautant de l'estrade pour se diriger dans la pièce où se trouvaient tous les artistes.

Hector était sur le point de partir aussi quand il vit le recueil du concerto. Harry avait parcourut et déchiffré plus des trois quarts de la partition et avait bien entamé le dernier quart.

- J'ai hâte de voir comment il va se débrouiller sourit l'homme en descendant de scène pour rejoindre ses joueurs.

- Alors Angelus ? demanda en souriant Albus.

- No comment grogna l'adolescent en prenant le dernier chou à la crème dans l'assiette du vieil homme qui s'indigna. C'est pas vous qui avez à vous taper une partition de tordu et c'est mauvais pour le cholestérol, je fais ça pour vous !

- Sale môme ! s'indigna le directeur faisant sursauter la salle.

- Espèce de vieillard sénile rétorqua Harry.

- Je me demande ce qu'on va bien pouvoir faire de toi !

- Votre pote m'a déjà trouvé de quoi me recycler souffla l'adolescent.

- Mayaween viendra assurer la protection de la salle un peu plus tard signala le vieil homme avec un regard entendu.

- Dites lui de se reposer c'est le plus important ! sourit Harry avec son habituel froideur même si ses yeux démontraient tout l'amour qu'il portait à la jeune femme.

- Les directeurs sont aussi rentrés se reposer, je vais rester ici un moment pour regarder comment tout s'agence. On effectuera les agrandissements de la salle demain afin de pouvoir accueillir le public de nos amis de l'EVA.

- Ne faites pas ça tout seul menaça le jeune homme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! Nous serons 9, il n'y aura pas de soucis soupira le vieil homme quand même touché par l'inquiétude du jeune homme. Bon allez il faut que tu ailles te mettre au travail je crois que tu en as beaucoup devant toi.

- Quand vous rentrerez au château vous pourrez dire aux maraudeurs que je passerais le 31 dans la journée pour le bal. Et qu'ils réfléchissent aussi à ce que je leur ai demandé expliqua Harry avec mystère.

- De quoi s'agit-il exactement ou cas ou ils demanderaient ? tenta le vieil homme avec malice.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ils s'en souviendront rétorqua Harry en sortant de la salle faisant rire Albus.

Harry resta un moment immobile quand il vit tous les joueurs s'installer avec leur instrument pendant que la chorale se chauffait la voix.

- Allez courage Harry se motiva-t-il.

Il avança d'un pas sur vers la scène et monta pour rejoindre le pupitre qui lui était destiné : ses partitions déjà en place. Il s'était à peine installé qu'il vit que le silence s'était fait et que tous le regardaient.

- Je vais être direct avec vous, je ne suis qu'un amateur et c'est votre taré de chef d'orchestre qui a décidé ça commença Harry faisant rire les joueurs et choristes et s'offusquer Hector. Néanmoins je vais tenter de faire du mieux que je peux pour être à la hauteur de vos ambitions et surtout de vos renommées.

Les joueurs se sourirent et applaudirent le jeune homme vite suivit par les choristes.

- Je tiens aussi à m'excuser auprès de vous continua Harry avec une voix grave une fois le silence revenu. A cause de moi vous allez devoir changer tout votre programme et sacrifié beaucoup d'heures. Néanmoins nous n'avons pas eut le choix à cause de cet abruti de Fudge.

- Laisse tomber les explications coupa la voix bourru d'une basse de l'EVA. Ce serait plutôt à nous de nous excuser, à cause de nous tu te retrouves coincé ici à nous faire répéter.

- Il a raison, tu veux juste sauver nos vies et rien que pour ça nous ne voulons aucune excuse approuva un clarinettiste.

- Bon maintenant que les choses sont claires mettons nous au travail trancha en souriant Hector.

- Madame Summernine pouvez-vous faire répéter votre chorale ? Je verrais pendant ce temps là avec l'orchestre s'ils n'ont pas trop perdu….. Et surtout si j'arrive à suivre demanda Harry en finissant sa phrase pour lui faisant rire doucement les joueurs qui se trouvaient aux premiers rangs.

Il leva un dôme pour les séparer des choristes et il attendit que tous les joueurs soient en place. Il se savait chanceux d'être à la place si désirée par beaucoup mais il aurait largement préféré le faire dans des circonstances un peu moins dramatiques. Au moment où il leva sa baguette, le silence envahi la pièce, même les respirations des joueurs semblèrent se stopper.

Le survivant regarda les violonistes et les invita à commencer le premier mouvement. Voyant qu'il avait fait un geste trop grand et que les joueurs étaient partis en Forte au lieu du double pianissimo. Il s'arrêta avec une grimace faisait rire Hector qui se fit avada kedavrer sur place par le regard du survivant.

- Bon on va réessayer soupira le survivant.

- Oublie pas nous n'avons pas le temps de lire les intonations sur les partitions quand on joue c'est toi qui nous guide expliqua Hector. Et surtout fais confiance en ton instinct, tout à l'heure tu as très bien réussi tout seul alors fais nous partager tes émotions.

- Déjà on va se mettre à l'aise ça ira mieux trancha le jeune homme en enlevant sa robe de sorcier encombrante et en se retrouvant en simple jean avec un pull qu'il enleva pour se retrouver en T-Shirt. On va se faire le requiem version moi trancha le jeune homme en re-zyeutant rapidement les partitions devant ses yeux tendit que les joueurs riaient.

Quand il releva les yeux, tous sentirent un frisson d'excitation leur parcourir l'échine, les yeux du jeune homme s'étaient illuminés d'une troublante lueur rendant ses yeux verts encore plus magnifiques et mystérieux.

Il releva le bras et donna le coup de départ pour les violonistes. Harry se laissait bercé par la mélodie, et laissait libre court à son intuition, il fit démarré les vents mais oublia le départ des autres cordes ce qui le fit se maudire.

- Bon on recommence et cette fois-ci on le fait trancha le jeune homme en relevant la main.

Il attendit que tous les joueurs aient remis leur partition à la bonne mesure et relança à nouveau le début du requiem. Après encore quelques petites hésitations il parvint enfin à finir le premier mouvement sans trop d'encombre.

- Bah tu vois qu'on va y arriver, c'était pas mal se moqua Hector.

- Non ce n'était pas bien rétorqua Harry, il y a encore trop d'imperfection. Il faut que je sois plus percutant sur les forte et les pianissimo, et un peu plus régulier sur les mezzo. Il n'y a pas assez de modulations. On va recommencer.

C'est ainsi que pendant les deux heures qui suivirent Harry perfectionna le premier mouvement et le second avant d'entamer le troisième. Finalement il supprima la protection qui les séparait des choristes. Ils allaient enfin passer aux choses sérieuses. Avant de commencer Harry se tourna et vit Albus assis sur l'un des premiers rangs en train de dormir. Soufflant désespérément devant l'entêtement du vieil homme à rester ici, il saisit sa baguette et fit apparaître une couverture qu'il déposa sur le directeur. Il se remit en position et voyant les regards surpris des personnes sur scène, il leur déclara simplement.

- Ce n'est qu'un homme, il a besoin de dormir, il n'a pas pris de potion lui ! Donc remettons nous au travail. Je pensais que ça serait beaucoup plus galère que ça, nous prendront peut-être un repos bien mérité la nuit prochaine si nous sommes en avance. Mais pour le moment boulots !

Harry attendit quelques secondes et lança le départ pour les musiciens. Après plusieurs mesures purement instrumentales il fit également signe aux choristes de se lancer. Ils effectuèrent le premier mouvement, Harry relevant les imperfections qu'ils entendaient.

- Bon c'est pas trop mal par contre soyez plus percutant dans vos débuts de phrases car vous commencez tous à la queuleuleu et ça fait trop brouillon. Pensez aussi à vous fondre dans la masse certaines voix ressortaient trop du coté des ténors et des alti. Et ensuite dernière chose levez les yeux de votre partition, c'est moi que vous devez regarder. Si vous regarder le sol votre voix ira se perdre sur le sol ce qui en soit n'est pas le but. Bon on va recommencer et cette fois-ci je m'arrêterais à chaque fois que quelque chose n'ira pas !

Chacun restèrent une demi seconde stupéfaits devant le professionnalisme de l'adolescent qui avait rapidement prit le pli. Hector, lui, était aux anges, il avait mis le jeune homme au poste de chef d'orchestre un peu sur un coup de tête voulant protéger ses hommes, mais maintenant il n'avait plus aucun doute. Il avait eut une idée de génie, et si l'autre taré de mage noir ne venait pas tout faire foirer pendant la soirée ça serait sûrement un des plus beaux concerts qu'ils feraient.

- Il est impressionnant ce ptit gars chuchota un autre violoncelliste, tu l'as trouvé ou ?

- C'est un élève d'Albus, même si je pense qu'il y a un très grand mystère là dessous, après tout ce n'est pas n'importe quel étudiant qui se bat contre des mangemort répondit en chuchotant Hector avant de sursauter lorsque la voix tranchante du survivant retentit.

- Monsieur Sullivan, vous voulez jouer à l'élève indiscipliné pour m'en rajouter encore ?

- Non mais je trouve que tu t'en sors comme un chef, chef ! sourit l'homme.

Rapidement Harry refit partir l'orchestre et la chorale. Cette fois cela fut long et fastidieux car ils s'arrêtaient toutes les deux mesures afin de se perfectionner encore plus. Et deux heures plus tard Harry posa sa baguette de chef d'orchestre déclarant qu'ils avaient deux heures de pauses à la joie de tous.

Les choristes et les joueurs se précipitèrent hors de la salle, désirant se dégourdir les jambes après être restés aussi longtemps assis. Harry s'approcha doucement du directeur et le vit toujours en train de dormir. Il transforma les fauteuils en une couchette un peu plus confortable pour le vieil homme et s'assit dans les fauteuils à coté. Il laissa sa tête se poser sur le dossier du fauteuil en fermant les yeux et étendit ses jambes par-dessus le dossier du fauteuil de devant. Rapidement il ne su pourquoi mais il se mit à penser à sa fiancée qui devait encore se faire du souci pour lui, en restant seule à Poudlard.

- Un gallion pour tes pensées ? demanda une voix venant du siège à coté de lui.

- Non sourit le jeune homme toujours les yeux fermés.

- 10 gallions ?

- Non plus !

- Combien alors pour tes pensées ?

- Elles ne sont pas à vendre, elles ont beaucoup trop de valeur pour les divulguer sourit Harry.

- Tu n'es pas drôle bouda l'homme à coté.

- Que voulez vous monsieur Sullivan…

- Hector je t'en prie, le chef appelle ses joueurs par leur prénom et pas par les noms de famille non plus, pas plus qu'il ne les vouvoie aussi interrompit l'homme.

- Donc comme je TE disais Hector, je ne peux pas tout faire, et pour le moment la situation n'est pas à la rigolade.

- En tout cas je pense qu'on va faire un très beau concert

- Si l'autre psychopathe ne vient pas tout faire foirer comme d'habitude. Allez vous reposer Hector il y a encore du boulot… souffla le jeune homme en se relevant.

- Tu viens avec nous ?

- Non il faut que je m'occupe d'Albus, je vais le ramener à Poudlard. Il y sera beaucoup mieux qu'ici. Ce n'est qu'une tête de mule, il aurait pu rentrer normalement au lieu de vouloir rester ici !

- Que veux-tu il est inquiet sourit le chef d'orchestre avant de reprendre avec inquiétude. Pense aussi à te reposer chef !

- Ne t'en fait pas pour moi, je serais de retour dans 1 heure et demi à peu prêt rétorqua Harry en disparaissant d'un plop sonore avec le directeur de poudlard.

Il atterrit directement dans ses appartements et alla déposer le vieillard dans la chambre d'Elysia où se trouvait le lit de Draco. Il alla ensuite dans sa chambre et vit sa fiancée endormit serrant fermement le drap contre sa poitrine. Il s'assit au bord du lit et l'admira pendant un long moment.

Il se pencha finalement sur elle et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres avant de se lever. Il sortit de son appartement, il avait besoin de se défouler et il lui restait encore une bonne heure devant lui. Il adorait la musique mais elle ne lui provoquait pas la même adrénaline que l'exercice physique. Et là il en avait besoin. Son corps était fatigué et il le sentait, ce qui en soit était normal étant donné qu'il n'avait pas pris de la potion de Severus.

En effet la potion pouvait à trop forte dose et mal préparée rendre quelqu'un à l'état végétatif de façon irréversible. Elle « endormait » une partie du cerveau : celle qu'on voulait rendre insensible au monde extérieur. Là ils avaient fait en sorte d'anesthésier la partie qui ressentait la fatigue. Mais Harry savait que s'il prenait cette potion il couperait une partie du lien qui le reliait à Voldemort et ça il en était hors de question en cette période aussi troublée. S'il pouvait capter la moindre bribe d'information qui lui permettrait de savoir où se déroulerait l'attaque il ne devait pas la laisser passer.

Il réapparut une heure plus tard dans la salle de spectacle, lavé, et changé mais toujours à l'aise et vit que les autres devaient encore profiter de leur pause qu'ils avaient largement méritée.

Il alla s'asseoir au piano et se mit à jouer les chansons qu'il avait écrites dans le passé mais sans les chanter. Quand il joua les premières notes de « je l'aime à mourir » il ne put s'empêcher de sourire mélancoliquement. Elle représentait tellement la vérité avec une troublante concordance avec leur histoire à Maya et lui.

Etaient-ils condamnés à se battre jusqu'au bout pour pouvoir enfin s'aimer comme ils le voulaient ? Et Ely si loin d'eux, qui ne devait même pas se rendre compte dans quoi ses parents étaient impliqués ! Étaient-ils de mauvais parents pour laissez leur fille si loin d'eux ?, Pour l'avoir fait alors qu'ils étaient en plein trouble ?

Non ! Jamais il ne regretterait la naissance de sa fille et s'il fallait qu'il devienne le pire des meurtrier pour la protéger ou même protéger Mayaween il franchirait cette barrière. Ne l'avait-il pas déjà fait d'ailleurs après cette immonde mise en scène que l'ancien lui avait faite. Maintenant qu'il était plus au calme et qu'il parvenait enfin à réfléchir, il avait peur mais en même temps il était rassuré : il ne céderait à la pire des violences qu'en cas d'extrême urgence. C'était là toute la différence qu'il y avait avec Voldemort, l'un se battant pour les autres, et l'autre ne se battant que pour lui.

Ses doigts ne quittèrent pas le clavier d'une blancheur immaculé du piano lorsque sa musique se finit et qu'il enchaîna sur une nouvelle mélodie en laissant ses doigts suivre leur instinct. Il eut un sourire ironique en entendant qu'il s'agissait d'un morceau de classique.

- Décidément ce style de musique me poursuit depuis quelques temps sourit-il en ouvrant les yeux et en se laissant envahir par les sensations que lui procurait ce morceau.

Une magnifique œuvre mondialement reconnu de Paganini et transformer par Liszt pour être jouer au piano. La Campanella était un mélange de saveur que chaque pianiste croquait à pleine dent à chaque fois et le survivant n'y échappait pas. Et c'est en arrivant sur la dernière minutes de la musique qu'il se rendit compte que la dextérité de ses doigts, bien que très peu entraînés au piano depuis longtemps, était conservée voire améliorée à cause de son maniements des armes.

Et cette fois-ci dès que la dernière touche fut enfoncée il retira ses doigts comme s'il venait de se brûler. Il essaya de reprendre un peu son souffle et se leva avant de s'arrêter brutalement en voyant tous les joueurs et les choristes assis dans les fauteuils.

Hector se leva et se mit à applaudir rapidement suivit par tout les autres. Et c'est ainsi que toutes les personnes ici présentes le soir même purent se vanter d'avoir vu le serpentard rougir. Harry se demanda quoi faire pendant un moment avant de finalement inviter les musiciens et les choristes à venir se remettre à leur place d'un geste de la main. Quand Hector passa devant le jeune homme il ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter :

- Où as-tu appris à jouer comme ça ?

- Quelque part de très lointain répondit vaguement Harry en se recomposant son attitude froide.

- Jouer ainsi à 17ans est exceptionnel, la Campanella est un morceau extrêmement ardu à jouer même pour des professionnels. Comme toute la musique classique moldue d'ailleurs et tu ne sembles pas rencontrer plus de problèmes que ça pour les jouer. Et tu les joues avec une telle exactitude et une telle passion que même moi j'ai failli en pleurer expliqua l'homme réellement touché.

- Je n'ai jamais réellement joué du classique devant les gens ça demande beaucoup trop de perfectionnement et de temps que je n'ai pas. Contrairement à vous je ne veux pas en faire mon métier Hector, la musique tout comme le quidditch est une passion. Les faire à trop forte dose et par obligation risquerait vite de me lasser avoua le jeune homme.

- Il n'empêche qu'au vu de ce que nous venons d'entendre, on devrait plutôt se sentir honorés d'avoir un chef tel que toi plutôt que l'inverse rit Hector.

- Je ne me ferais jamais de nom dans la musique, je ne veux pas, mais même s'il y a une attaque de Voldemort, sursaute pas s'il te plait c'est qu'un nom. Donc comme je disais si Voldemort attaque demain soir, je resterais quand même heureux d'avoir passé du temps ici avec vous sourit le jeune homme sincère.

- Peut-être pourrons-nous renouveler l'expérience dans le futur ?

- Ça c'est beaucoup moins sur marmonna Harry d'une voix blanche sachant qu'après il rentrerait chez lui pour s'occuper de son Voldemort.

- Allez mettons nous au boulot s'enflamma Hector !

- C'est toi qu'on attend imbécile crièrent les violoncellistes sur les rangs du fond.

L'homme alla à sa place en grommelant pendant que tous étouffaient un petit rire et qu'Harry esquissait un petit sourire.

Rapidement ils se remirent au travail, ne cessant de se perfectionner. Ils étaient tous tellement prit dans leur répétition qu'ils ne virent ni n'entendirent l'arrivée des directeurs, de Mayaween, de Archi et de Jenny sur les coups de 9 heures du matin. Enfin si, Harry les avait sentit arriver mais il ne pouvait pas lâcher ce qu'il était en train de faire pour les saluer. Ils ne leur restaient que peu de temps avant le concert : 2 journées et une seule nuit.

Cependant alors qu'ils finissaient le 7ème mouvement, ils applaudirent et Harry se retourna pour faire une petite courbette alors que les autres artistes riaient doucement.

- Bon il est l'heure de prendre un petit déjeuner cria Hector en s'étirant et en se levant.

- Hector je ne l'ai pas dis ! Il me semble que c'est moi le chef et plus vous ! rétorqua Harry avec un petit sourire. Il fallait réfléchir avant de me donner le pouvoir !

- Quelle autorité se moqua Archi.

- Je ne t'ai pas sonné toi rétorqua Harry avant de se tourner vers ses artistes et de dire en souriant. Il est l'heure d'aller prendre un petit déjeuner.

Tous rirent alors qu'Hector se plaignait en bon enfant qu'il était, qu'il s'était fait engueulé pour rien. Harry, lui, rejoignit les nouveaux arrivants.

- Alors comme ça Albus on a besoin d'une baby sitter on ne peut pas aller se coucher tout seul ? se moqua Harry en s'approchant.

- C'était tellement beau, que ça m'a fait une berceuse soupira Albus faisant rire les autres. Tu aurais pu me laisser là, ce n'était pas la peine de me ramener au château ! Je te dis pas le bon que j'ai fait quand j'ai vu que j'avais été déplacé dans mon sommeil et qu'en plus je n'avais absolument rien sentit.

- Il a réveillé tout l'appartement soupira Archi en faisant une accolade à son frère avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Tu as une petite mine.

- J'ai passé la nuit à travailler moi rétorqua Harry en étouffant un bâillement.

- Tu ne veux toujours pas prendre la potion ? soupira Albus qui lui tendait un flacon.

- Albus vous savez très bien que je n'en prendrais pas ce n'est pas la peine d'insister, si je fais ça je serais deux de tension après et ça ne peut rien apporter de bon. J'ai déjà fait bien pire que passer une nuit ou deux sans dormir. Et vous comment allez vous ? Tout c'est bien passé pour les autres sites ? demanda le survivant aux directeurs.

- Oui en espérant que tout se déroule comme prévu, Albus-san nous a expliqué ce qu'il arrivait ici et on est venu voir comment tu te débrouillais Angelus-san. Et à priori comme d'habitude tu te débrouilles à merveille.

- Il y a encore du boulot dit-il en surveillant du coin de l'œil les derniers artistes à sortir de la pièce.

Une fois la porte refermée il attira sa fiancée contre lui et l'embrassa passionnément. Baiser auquel elle répondit avidement pendant que Albus, Archi et Jenny poussaient un soupir à fendre l'âme et que les directeurs souriaient doucement.

- Hello ma chérie sourit l'homme en redevenant le garçon joyeux qu'il était en collant son front sur celui de sa fiancée pour se regarder yeux dans les yeux.

- Tu m'as manqué cette nuit chuchota-t-elle en recapturant les lèvres du Potter.

- Bon c'est fini les câlins soupira Archi en séparant les deux amoureux en plein baiser.

- Archi s'insurgèrent les deux adolescents.

- Et qu'est-ce que tu fous ici d'ailleurs grogna le survivant.

- J'ai emmené ça pour tes choristes espèce de cornichon ! répliqua l'elfe en levant un petit sac remplis de petites pastilles vertes.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna Harry regardant plus en détails une de ces pastilles.

- Si tu les fais chanter autant, ils auront plus de voix pour votre concert. C'est un puissant baume réparateur afin de leur protéger les cordes vocales. Je n'ai pas envie de me déplacer pour venir assister à un concert dont les choristes ont tous la voix qui déraillent expliqua l'elfe.

- C'est cool ça sourit le survivant avant de percuter, comment ça tu seras là ?

- Jenny et moi allons nous infiltrer dans le public, on va se caler à coté du ministre de la magie…

- Non non non et non, c'est là où il y aura le concentré de mangemort interrompit Harry en reprenant son air sérieux.

- Justement il faut bien te protéger les arrières, et même si c'est un empoté de première catégorie il faut aussi protéger le ministre rétorqua l'elfe.

- Mon derrière sera bien assuré, je n'ai pas besoin que vous risquiez vos vies pour ça répliqua le survivant en se calant devant son ami.

- Je dois te rappeler que je n'ai pas d'ordre à recevoir de toi grogna Archi droit et fier sous le regard impérieux de l'adolescent avant de reprendre en elfique. Moi je sais me battre, j'ai affronté la cité noire, ne me confonds pas avec tes sorciers qui ne savent rien faire par eux même.

- Tu as risquez ta vie pour TON peuple imbécile, tu n'as pas à risquer ta vie ici. Déjà que tu veux te battre en cas de grosse attaque je ne veux pas non plus te balancer dans la gueule du loup.

- Et alors je te retourne le compliment monsieur, toi tu as bien risqué TA vie pour MON peuple. C'est pas la première fois qu'on a cette discussion ! Et je ne changerais pas d'avis trancha l'elfe.

- Très bien, mais tu n'as pas intérêt à mourir sinon je viendrais te chercher en enfer pour t'en faire voir de toute les couleurs menaça l'adolescent réellement sérieux.

- Bon maintenant que la situation est clause si nous nous mettions au travail lâcha Mayaween avec bonne humeur.

- Par quoi on commence ? demanda le survivant las.

- Toi tu vas aller manger correctement et après on verra si oui ou non nous avons besoin de toi l'envoya balader Albus. Je suis sure qu'à part mon choux à la crème, que tu m'as honteusement volé je rappelle, tu n'as rien mangé ?

- J'ai fait ça pour votre bien Albus, les sucreries à votre âge c'est pas tip top sourit Harry en sortant de la salle après un baiser à sa fiancée.

Il se décala juste à temps pour éviter un sort que lui avait lancé le vieil homme qui lui tirait la langue. Il rejoignit les artistes qui furent heureux de le voir enfin se mélanger à eux. Et à peine se fut-il assis à table qu'il avala tout ce qui lui passait par la main. Il avait tellement l'habitude de ne pas faire attention à ce que réclamait son corps qu'il ne s'était pas rendu compte combien le manque de nourriture lui tiraillait l'estomac.

- Bah quoi j'ai faim se défendit l'adolescent devant le regard étonné de ses voisins de table.

Tout le reste du repas il refit ses réserves, carburant au jus d'orange et aux vitamines C. Cependant, une fois repu, il ne resta pas assis à se décontracter, il préférait quand même s'assurer que tout se passait bien à coté. Il fut surpris en voyant la pièce deux fois plus grande.

Bon non finalement ils n'ont pas besoin de moi sourit Harry en les voyant tous en train de faire de grands gestes avec leur baguettes, même Archi et Jenny qui en avaient des fausses, afin de consolider le bâtiment à cause de la rude transformation qu'il venait de subir. Maya, elle, s'était déjà attaquée à la fresque de la coupole centrale qu'il fallait reproduire à l'identique mais beaucoup plus imposante.

Le survivant alla se caler dans le fond gauche de la salle et se coucha sur les fauteuils comme il l'avait fait dans la nuit, espérant se détendre et reprendre des forces. Son corps ne pu résister à la tentation et le plongea en transe comme l'ancien lui avait appris afin de récupérer un maximum de force en un minimum de temps. Ainsi même 1heure de repos en équivalait plusieurs pour son corps.

Quand il se réveilla, il entendit le requiem de Mozart, il regarda sur la scène et vit les choristes et les joueurs en train de jouer les passages qu'ils n'avaient pas encore répétés. Hector se tenait à la place de chef d'orchestre. Et Harry ne put qu'admirer les compétences de l'homme. Il regarda sa montre et se rendit compte qu'il était déjà 13h, il avait dormi un peu plus de deux heures. D'ailleurs quelqu'un lui avait mit un coussin sous la tête et une couverture pendant qu'il dormait. Ça devait sûrement être Maya sinon il l'aurait sentit. Il aurait du s'en douter qu'il ne tiendrait pas le coup, entre la nuit du bal, la mauvaise nuit passée, la magie dépensée pour les protections et le sauvetage d'Eddy, et la nuit blanche son corps l'avait mis en repos forcé malgré lui.

Il défit sa queue de cheval, et secoua ses cheveux. Ils avaient beau les maudire pour leur rébellion lorsqu'ils étaient cours, il les préférait ainsi. Il se décida enfin à se lever et attendit qu'ils aient fini le morceau avant de parler avec malice.

- Alors comme ça on veut reprendre sa place de chef Hector ?

- On a perdu le chef actuel dans les rangs du fond ! répliqua l'homme en lui rendant la baguette de chef.

- Désolé que je crois que j'ai eut besoin d'une petite sieste, s'excusa l'adolescent envers tous ses artistes.

- Le professeur nous a expliqué la situation, mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas pris la potion ? demanda Mme Summernine.

- La potion aurait une trop mauvaise influence sur moi, je ne peux pas la prendre, mais à priori se faire 3 nuits blanches de suite n'a pas été très apprécié par mon corps. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis en pleine forme maintenant, et je serai opérationnel jusqu'à demain soir ! expliqua Harry.

- Tu n'as dormi que 2h ! soupira Hector allant à sa place.

- C'est bien assez ne vous inquiétez pas ! Remettons nous vite au travail déclara Harry qui se sentait bien et reposé.

Hector sourit et lui expliqua tout ce qu'ils avaient fait pendant les deux heures qu'il avait manqué. En effet ils s'étaient remis au travail deux minutes après que le jeune ait sombré dans le sommeil. Ils en avaient profité pour dégrossir un maximum les partitions afin d'être beaucoup plus productifs dès que le jeune homme se serait réveillé.

- On va recommencer dès le début et on va essayer d'enchaîner le plus possible, on est presque nickel sur les 7 premiers morceaux, vous avez bien dégrossis les 7 derniers. On va tenter de tout enchaîner, mais si jamais ça dérape trop je stoppe tout. Il faut que l'ont prenne le pli de filer tous les mouvements. Mesdames, messieurs les choristes, vous avez eut les pastilles pour vos cordes vocales ?

- Oui elles sont miraculeuses, ça va beaucoup mieux ! remercia la chef qui s'était incrustée avec les soprani.

- Allez on bouge et on boucle ça avant minuit !

- Euhh c'est un peu trop optimiste ça quand même ? hésita Hector…

- Mais non on va y arriver, je suis en pleine forme, vous êtes en pleine forme, ils sont en pleine forme s'emporta Harry avec humour en désignant les sorciers qui effectuaient les finitions de la salle, nous sommes donc tous en pleine forme et nous allons y arriver. Croyez en vous ! Allez les violons on démarre.

Après deux secondes il abaissa sa baguette. Les 7 premiers mouvements passèrent sans problèmes, et le 8ème aussi, et le 9ème, et le 10ème et le 11ème. Néanmoins les suivants furent beaucoup moins réussis, voire massacrés si l'on en croyait les commentaires d'Archi.

Faisant fit des commentaires de son « frère » ils se remirent au travail, chacun désirant faire un merveilleux concert le lendemain. Ils travaillèrent sans relâche s'octroyant une faible pause d'une heure sur les coups de 19h afin de faire taire leur estomac affamé.

Ainsi à minuit il parvenait à enchaîner les 14 mouvements même s'il restait encore de nombreuses imperfections.

- Bon vous voyez je vous l'avais dit se moqua l'adolescent, vous y êtes bien arrivés. Vous commencez à fatiguer ce qui est tout à fait normal étant donné que vous n'avez pas repris de potion. Pour des raisons de sécurité, nos braves travailleurs ont créé des dortoirs pour que vous puissiez dormir tranquillement. Le bâtiment est surprotégé pour la nuit, vous ne risquez rien tant que vous ne sortez pas. Et nous répéterons demain matin et après midi et ce jusqu'au concert pour être en parfaite osmose avec le thème, et….

- Tu oublies qu'il faut que nous nous préparions interrompit Hector.

- Ah oui bien sur si vous voulez vous changer je suis désolé je n'y avais pas pensé, on s'arrêtera en début d'après midi le temps que vous vous prépariez, et on refera juste un filage avant le concert expliqua Harry.

- Oublies pas que toi aussi tu dois te changer, pas que ton look actuel ne t'aille pas mais ….

Harry regarda son T-Shirt, son jean et ses baskets et ne voyaient pas ce qu'ils lui reprochaient, il était bien comme ça. Puis soudain il percuta, en se souvenant de vieilles images qu'il avait vu à la TV enfant.

- Non non non je ne m'habillerais pas en pingouin trancha Harry en voyant le sourire sadique des joueurs.

- C'est la tradition Angelus, ces dames seront en robes de soirées, nous serons en costumes et l'EVA portera son uniforme. Il faut bien que notre chef d'orchestre soit habillé de même se moqua Hector.

- Non non et non, vous n'avez qu'à vous habillez en jean baskets rétorqua Harry qui n'aimait vraiment pas être habillé avec formalités.

- J'ai hâte de voir ça rit Maya qui savait que son fiancée avait horreur de ces vêtements guindés.

- Oh c'est bon le canari rétorqua Harry avec les gros yeux.

- Bon je veux aller me coucher moi dit leur que tu t'habilleras correctement point barre grogna Archi en étouffant un bâillement.

- Mais je veux pas ! s'entêta le survivant.

- Si tu fais pas ça je te ferais porter de force une tenue elfique trancha l'elfe dans sa langue natale.

Toutes les personnes présentes écoutèrent les deux hommes se disputer gentiment avant que le plus vieux ne dise une chose dans une langue que personne ne comprit. Néanmoins à l'entente de cette réplique le plus jeune devint blanc avec une petite lueur de peur dans le regard pendant que Mayaween éclatait de rire et que Archi faisait un sourire conquérant.

- Okay je m'habillerai correctement pour demain soir capitula Harry qui ne voulait pas de tenue elfique.

- Dommage marmonna Maya faisant rire Archi.

- Bon on se dit demain matin à 8h ? demanda Harry.

- No soucis chef sourit Hector

- Et repose toi aussi cria Mme Summernine.

- Alors à demain sourit le jeune homme en attrapant toutes les personnes présentes et en les faisant apparaître dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Tu pourrais prévenir quand tu fais un truc comme ça grogna Albus un peu sonné.

- Je préserve votre santé face à votre âge Albus rétorqua Harry en riant sincèrement avant de bailler.

- Allons nous coucher demain sera une très longue journée et nous devons êtres en pleine forme lâcha la directrice française.

Il n'en fallu pas plus au survivant pour attraper sa fiancée en riant et disparaître en transplanant.

- Il est désespérant souffla l'elfe en sortant de la pièce accompagnée de Jenny qui riait.

Dans leur chambre, les deux amants s'étaient plongés dans une étreinte passionnelle qui eut vite raison d'eux. Ils étaient absolument à bout. Ils se couchèrent rapidement et Maya se cala sur le torse de son fiancé en l'emprisonnant de ses bras.

- Maintenant que tu es dans mon lit tu vas y rester mon ange. Marre de dormir toute seule, fait trop froid ici se plaignit-t-elle la voix endormie.

- Je suis là mon ange sourit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front en la voyant plonger dans le sommeil.

Rapidement il s'endormit et contrairement aux autres nuits qui étaient peuplés de cauchemars ces derniers temps il rêvait des répétitions et de tous les petits détails qu'il y avait encore à améliorer pour être au top le lendemain.

Le lendemain il fut réveillé par quelque chose qui lui chatouillait le bout du nez. Il chassa rapidement l'inopportun et se tourna sur le ventre pour se cacher dans ses couvertures. Cependant il fut totalement réveillé quand il sentit un poids se mettre sur le bas de son dos et de douces mains commencé à lui dénouer les nœuds nerveux qu'il avait.

- Mon ange debout susurra la voix heureuse de Maya.

- Trop tôt mon cœur, et pourquoi tu es aussi heureuse ? sourit Harry en mettant sa tête sur le coté en espérant la voir.

- J'ai réussi à te garder prêt de moi toute une nuit, et à me réveiller à coté de toi, c'est un miracle rit-elle.

- Pourquoi tu m'as réveillé alors que je dormais si bien ? gémit Harry qui commençait à fondre sous les caresses de sa fiancée.

- Mon ange on n'a pas le temps pour ça chuchota la jeune femme en sentant la main de son fiancé lui caresser doucement la cuisse.

- On a toujours le temps pour un câlin rétorqua Harry en la faisant perdre son équilibre de sur son dos pour l'emprisonner sous lui.

- Oui mais là non sourit la jeune fille alors que le jeune homme l'embrassait dans le cou.

- Et pourquoi donc madame Potter sourit Harry qui remontait vers ses lèvres.

- Car tu as exactement 5 minutes pour t'habiller et transplanner pour ta répétition rit Maya.

- Oh merde lâcha Harry en se levant d'un bon en attrapant un T-shirt et un pantalon au passage pendant que sa fiancée riait aux éclats. Arrêtes de te moquer, tu ne pouvais pas me le dire avant !

- Tu voulais pas te réveiller j'y pouvais rien ! se défendit Maya en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez file mon cœur à tout à l'heure !

Harry transplana en catastrophe dans le réfectoire qu'ils avaient aménagé à l'opéra, et comme il s'y attendait il était vide. Il attrapa un croissant et un pain au chocolat dans la bouche, un verre de jus d'orange et se dépêcha à rejoindre la salle de spectacle où tous se mettaient en place pendant que la chorale se chauffait la voix.

- Pile à l'heure chef se moqua Hector en regardant sa montre.

Harry voulu répondre mais il se souvint qu'il avait son pain au chocolat et il du l'enlever pour tirer la langue à l'homme avant de se remettre à manger.

- Et bien dis donc il est en forme le chef ! rit un clarinettiste.

- Et affamé en plus rajouta un violoniste qui testait ses cordes.

Le survivant finit d'engloutir ses viennoiseries, vida son jus d'orange, fit disparaître son verre et se mit en position.

Il fallu attendre encore un petit moment le temps que les choristes aient fini de se chauffer correctement la voix, et ils se mirent au travail. Harry s'arrêtait à chaque chose qui le chipotait et ne lui convenait pas et les fit travailler et retravailler. Si bien qu'à 13h ils venaient enfin de finir un filage entier de tout le requiem de Mozart.

- C'était magnifique s'émerveilla Hector.

- Il y avait encore quelques petites choses murmura Harry pour lui.

- Allez soit pas rabat joie ! On peut pas faire plus pour le moment, on a déjà accompli un miracle en moins de 72h alors vient pas casser le rêve s'emporta Hector avec toujours un grand sourire.

- D'accord j'ai rien dit se rendit Harry en levant les mains. Bon allez je vais vous laissez tranquille pour vous préparer, on se donne rendez-vous à 17h étant donné que le concert ne sera qu'à 20h30 ça nous laissera du temps pour les derniers réglages.

- Tu as trouvé ta tenue ?

- Et moi j'ai jusqu'à 16h00 pour me trouver un truc potable à mettre finit le survivant en grimaçant faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes sur scène.

- Allez file, en plus Albus m'a dit que tu avais du boulot à Poudlard pour leur bal de ce soir ! sourit Hector.

- A ce soir tout le monde et stresser pas trop, on va leur en mettre plein la vue encouragea le jeune homme en transplanant.

- Il dit ça mais c'est lui qui est mort de peur pour ce soir rit une violoniste.

- A croire qu'il a plus peur qu'on se plante que de la probable attaque qu'on va subir renchérit Hector dépassé.

Harry apparut à la frontière de la forêt interdite et se précipita à l'intérieur en se maudissant : il était seulement en T-Shirt et il pleuvait. Il rentra dans le château et poussa les deux grandes portes de la grande salle. Il se dirigea d'un pas rapide vers Albus alors que le silence se faisait : après tout cela faisait deux jours que personnes ne savaient où il était passé.

- Albus dans 1heure il faut que la grande salle soit vide, j'ai pas énormément de temps devant moi s'il vous plait demanda Harry même si ça sonnait plus comme un ordre avant de se tourner vers les maraudeurs. Dans 30 minutes dans la même salle que l'autre jour pour qu'on voie ce qu'on avait pensé !

- On ne pe….

- Albus vous connaissez déjà la réponse alors arrêtez de poser la question trancha Harry en ressortant.

- Il stresse rit Albus une fois le jeune homme parti alors que les élèves se demandaient de quoi le directeur parlait.

- C'est un peu normal quand même soupira Cassandra Ceres.

- Je suis quand même déçu de ne pas pouvoir assister à ça déclara Mitamotashi sama.

Le survivant couru jusqu'à l'infirmerie. Il ignora superbement l'infirmière et se dirigea vers l'homme qu'il avait sauvé 2 jours plus tôt.

- Ah tu daignes enfin revenir me voir

- Je suis désolé monsieur Lewis j'ai été largement occupé ! s'excusa le serpentard.

- Dumbledore est venu m'en parlé, et j'ai juste le regret de pas pouvoir assister à ça, il en avait des étoiles dans les yeux ! expliqua l'homme.

- J'espère qu'il n'y aura pas trop de soucis murmura Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit d'à coté posant une barrière de silence autour d'eux. Vous aviez des questions à me poser ?

- Non je ne t'embêterai pas avec ça aujourd'hui ! Tu as plein de choses à faire et tu devais t'occuper du bal aussi je crois ! Alors files rit l'homme.

- Je vous promets que vous aurez vos réponses quand tout se sera calmé s'excusa Harry en partant avant de revenir sur ses pas. Je suis heureux de voir que vous avez meilleure mine quand même.

L'homme rit et Harry ressortit de la salle pour rejoindre celle annexée à la grande salle. Il fallait qu'il s'asseye pour se calmer, il était une vraie pelote de nerf. Il sourit quand il vit qu'il y avait un repas sur la table, Maya ou Albus avait du penser à lui. Il prit le temps de manger alors que les autres étudiants arrivaient :

- Yo Angelus salua Sirius en s'asseyant. Tu vas nous dire où tu as disparu depuis deux jours ? Maya veut pas nous le dire.

- Et elle a raison, cela ne vous regarde pas, bon mettons nous au travail, je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi trancha Harry en mettant son repas de coté avant que Mayaween ne le remette devant lui.

- Tu peux bien suivre les explications en même temps que tu manges !

- Okay chef s'avoua vaincu Harry qui avait quand même encore faim.

- Bon les pros de l'enchantement, montrez un peu le projet s'enthousiasma Nawaelle en regardant Lily, James, Maya et Severus.

Les 4 étudiants firent apparaître une illusion de la grande salle en expliquant tous leur projet de décorations, de scène, de musiques avant de finalement s'attaquer aux illusions des héros de dessins animés. Lily s'occupait des moldus, tandis que James et Severus s'occupaient des contes sorciers.

Harry se balada entre les illusions et sourit parfois mélancoliquement en retrouvant des personnages de son enfance tel mickey, ou minie. Il connaissait beaucoup moins les contes sorciers et se promis de s'y mettre dès qu'il aurait un moment surtout avec une telle variété de personnage, de monstre et autres choses non identifiées.

- Bon on va … commença Harry avant de rapidement se tourner vers la porte et de crier. Albus vous rentrez dans cette salle, vous vous prenez un sort entre les yeux et je vous y enferme jusqu'à ce soir.

- Tu es un rabat joie grogna le directeur derrière la porte.

- Et vous vous êtes un gamin alors débarrassez le plancher s'énerva Harry.

Maya était morte de rire tandis que les autres ne savaient pas quelle attitude adopter. L'adolescent parlait avec le plus grand sorcier du monde comme s'il s'agissait d'un pote de toujours.

- Angelus, tu sais que tu viens de parler à Dumbledore hésita Remus.

- Albus n'est qu'un gamin, ça fait deux jours qu'il me tanne pour savoir ce qu'il va y avoir pour le bal. Bal auquel je ne serais pas d'ailleurs répliqua Harry qui continuait son exploration de ses petits personnages.

- Et tu l'appelles Albus ?

- Je n'ai plus aucune raison de l'appeler Monsieur le directeur, vu comment se goupille la situation à mon avis je ne reviendrais pas en cours. J'aime bien ce bonhomme il est marrant…

- C'est Alfredo le crado, c'est un lutin des landes lui apprit Severus.

- Bon allons nous mettre au travail, je n'ai plus qu'une heure trente devant moi.

- Tu seras où ce soir ? tenta Lily alors qu'ils se dirigeaient vers la grande salle.

- Je serais là où est ma place petite lionne. Je vous l'ai dis, le bal d'il y a trois jours était une exception. Vous votre place est à ce bal, mais ce n'est plus la mienne expliqua Harry en posant sa main sur le contour de la porte en réfléchissant à comment il allait faire ça.

- Si jamais tu changes d'avis, tu es quand même la bienvenue rappela Sirius.

- C'est sympa mais si j'arrive je ne sais pas ce que ça va donner soupira Harry qui savait que s'il débarquait alors que le bal était encore en place c'était qu'il y avait eu un souci à l'opéra. Allez au boulot tout le monde.

Ils rentrèrent dans la grande salle vide et Harry fit apparaître un grand dôme opaque pour que personne ne puisse les voir travailler. Il enleva les deux grande porte en bois et les posa contre le mur où il les accrocha fermement pour ne pas qu'elles glissent pendant la soirée. Il hésita pendant longtemps de la marche à adopter avant de finalement se mettre à faire des petits symboles sur tout le chambranle de la porte et du sol. Il utiliserait comme base de sort une incantation elfique.

Lorsqu'il eut apposé le point final à sa dernière phrase elfique il eut juste besoin de faire passer un peu de magie dedans en appuyant sur la première lettre de la première phrase. Rapidement tel un courant d'eau, la lumière se répandit dans chaque lettre à une vitesse affolante et lorsqu'elle entra en contact avec le point final un rideau de lumière se tenait dans le vide de la porte.

Il lança ensuite une vague d'enchantement de métamorphose et d'apparition. Avant de finalement s'éloigner d'un air satisfait. Il sursauta quand il vit Maya passer de l'autre coté puis revenir de leur coté pour tester.

- Alors comment me trouvez vous demanda-t-elle en faisant tournoyer sa robe de princesse qui passait du rose au bleu.

Mais plus que la robe, elle avait maintenant un diadème sur la tête, de longs gants et de fins talons qui l'allongeait. Son visage qui était auparavant vierge de tout artifice était maintenant méticuleusement maquillé avec goût et discrétion. Et si Harry n'avait pas écouté le peu de raison qui lui restait il lui aurait sauté dessus dans la seconde suivante.

- C'est quel personnage ? demanda Nawaëlle soufflée.

- La belle au bois dormant souffla Harry hypnotisé par la robe qui tournoyait et changeait de couleur au rythme de sa fiancée.

- Manque plus que le prince hein taquina Sirius en tapant dans le dos du survivant.

- C'est quoi toutes ces inscriptions ? demanda Severus qui regardait la porte.

- L'inscription c'est la mémoire de tous les costumes, après j'ai lancé les sortilèges de métamorphose et d'apparition expliqua Harry avant de regarder la salle métamorphosée. Vous avez fini tout ce qui était déco c'est super bien fait en tout cas.

- Merci sourirent les adolescents fiers.

- On a fini tous les gros travaux on fera le reste au dernier moment expliqua Sarah.

- Le dôme noir que vous voyez dehors c'est pour empêcher quiconque, hormis vous, de pénétrer dans la pièce.

- Et pour le faire disparaître ce soir ? On va faire comment ? demanda James.

- Il faut trouver la formule de ce que les voleurs veulent cacher répondit mystérieusement le serpentard.

- Y'en a marre des énigmes souffla Sirius.

- Votre petite rouquine l'a trouvé sourit Harry en voyant l'éclair de compréhension dans les yeux verts de Lily, avant de voir qu'il était déjà 16h15. Vous verrez avec elle, moi je dois vous laissez, je sens que je vais être à la bourre ! Bonne soirée

Il sortit de la salle en quatrième vitesse, n'entendant même pas les questions et les exclamations des autres. Il faillit percuter des élèves et Albus en courant jusqu'à ses appartements, mais continuait sur sa lancée. Il salua à vitesse grand V les Potter dans son salon et s'engouffra dans sa douche. Il soupira quand il dut se raser et sortit dans sa chambre avec seulement une serviette autour de la taille. Il fut surprit quand il vit sa fiancée lui montrer le lit avant qu'elle ne sorte. Il sourit en voyant qu'elle avait trouvé la tenue qu'il lui fallait, elle lui avait même sortit ses sous vêtements et des chaussures de ville correctement cirées.

Il s'habilla en prenant son temps, et rit nerveusement en voyant sa main en train de trembler : il ne se souvenait pas avoir été aussi stressé pour une chose aussi insignifiante depuis des années.

Il se regarda dans le miroir et se trouva extrêmement élégant, mais il ne se reconnaissait pas en étant habillé comme ça. Il rejoignit le salon et quand tous les regards se tournèrent vers lui il stoppa et fit demi-tour.

- Je vais me changer !

- Non non s'épouvanta Estella. Tu es superbe comme ça mon grand !

- J'ai toujours eu bon goût se vanta l'amazone en regardant son fiancé avec une lueur perverse dans les yeux.

Il était vêtu entièrement de noir avec une veste de smoking blanche. Il avait laissé les premiers boutons de sa chemise défaits afin d'être le plus à l'aise possible, même s'il se sentait comme s'il avait reçu le sortilège de saucissonnage.

- Il est temps que j'y aille, on a un dernier filage à faire expliqua le jeune homme mal à l'aise. Albus vous avez fait tout ce qui était à faire pour la sécurité du public ? Et le public de l'EVA ?

- Ta priorité pour ce soir est d'assurer le spectacle alors file et le reste on gère ! rassura le vieil homme.

- Tu es très beau mon chéri murmura Maya en mettant son col droit et en l'embrassant tendrement.

Harry se décolla à contre cœur de sa fiancée, souffla un bon coup et transplana dans les couloirs de l'opéra. Il calma les battements de son cœur et se mit à marcher d'un pas sur vers la salle de spectacle. Quand les premiers artistes l'aperçurent ils restèrent stupéfaits et rapidement tous regardèrent le jeune homme si élégant et au moment où Hector allait dire quelque chose le survivant le foudroya du regard.

- Un seul mot et je me remets en T-shirt et en jean !

- Tu es quand même très élégant chef déclara timidement une violoniste vite approuvée par tous.

- Vous êtes tous magnifique également et ce soir on va jouer comme jamais on a joué ! Alors on va faire le dernier filage et surtout ne forcez pas sur vos voix au fond, qu'elles restent claires pour tout à l'heure ordonna Harry en regardant les choristes.

Il dut attendre un moment pour que les femmes musiciennes se mettent en place correctement, un peu plus longue que la normale à cause de leur robe. Dès les premières notes Harry oublia complètement son stress et se laissa transporter par la musique, transmettant son amour pour la musique et toute la fougue qu'il gardait enfoui à l'intérieur de lui.

Les 14 morceaux passèrent sans aucun souci et Harry fit un grand sourire sincère à tous, bien différents de ceux habituellement froids.

- On va tout déchirer ce soir murmura l'adolescent avant de lâcher un « YEEES » qui firent rire les artistes.

Tous descendirent de la salle hormis Harry qui se tourna en direction de la salle de spectacle. Elle était devenue immense et réellement magnifique et le nombre de place pour les invités avait doublé. Et lui, pauvre adolescent qu'il était allait se retrouver au milieu de tout ça.

- C'est magnifique n'est-ce pas ? demanda la voix d'Hector à ses cotés.

- Je n'ai pas confiance Hector, je sens qu'il va se passer quelque chose avoua Harry.

- On va se planter ? essaya de plaisanter l'homme qui savait très bien que le jeune homme parlait des mangemorts.

- Voldemort va frapper…

- Albus m'a dit de te dire à la dernière minute que le chef des aurors serait présent ce soir, parmi les invités d'honneur, ce qui est en soit normal, les Potter font énormément de dons pour la communauté sorcière expliqua Hector.

Harry ferma les yeux en serrant les points et sa lèvre inférieure. Il voulait se mettre en colère parce qu'ils ne lui avaient pas dis, mais il n'avait pas le droit. C'était leur combat à eux aussi, il n'avait pas le droit de leur interdire de se battre. Mais maintenant il était sur, Voldemort frapperait ce soir.

- Il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'il y aura le moins de victime possible soupira Harry.

- Et aussi qu'ils nous laissent finir ce si beau concert tenta de relativiser l'homme qui savait que la situation était grave.

- Vous n'avez pas peur ? demanda l'adolescent.

- Si le final me fait un peu peur et aussi le passage dans le 8ème mouvement…

- Hector un peu de sérieux s'il vous plait !

- Bien sur que si j'ai peur, les joueurs aussi on peur, et les choristes aussi, mais on s'est promis de pas mourir sans se battre. Nous aurons tous nos baguettes à porter de main. Albus nous a vaguement expliqué hier qu'en cas d'attaque vous alliez nous faire disparaître pour ailleurs. Et je te promets qu'en attendant on ne se rendra pas sans se battre. Je pense que nous avons été beaucoup trop laxistes dans cette guerre.

- Pourquoi réagir maintenant alors ?

- Parce qu'un gamin de 17ans s'est levé seul devant cette boucherie, et qu'à ce moment nous nous sommes tous rendu compte combien nous avions été faible et inutile.

- Vous n'étiez pas faible et inutile démentit Harry.

- Si ! tu as fais plus depuis que tu es Poudlard que nous tous réunit depuis la montée de vo…vol…vold…

- Voldemort encouragea l'adolescent.

- vo…Voldemort au pouvoir ! Beaucoup de sorcier ont ressortit leur manuel de défense pour reprendre les bases. Nous tiendrons le coup ce soir ne t'inquiète pas ! Maintenant il faut que nous descendions de scène les premiers invités vont arrivés.

- Le ministre est au courant de tous les changements au fait ? demanda Harry en descendant de scène avec Hector.

Il avait complètement zappé ce détail.

- Bien sur que non il n'est pas au courant, stupide homme qu'il est ! Il croit toujours qu'on va se faire la Tierra del Sanctus. Au début je prendrais la parole, les musiciens seront en place. Les choristes seront derrière le second rideau, cachés. J'expliquerais vaguement la situation avec un gros mensonge et je te laisserai la place. On commencera immédiatement comme ça il n'aura rien à dire.

- Je comprends pourquoi vous êtes ami avec Albus soupira Harry.

Hector rit et l'emmena dans le self afin de grignoter quelque chose.

L'heure qui les séparait de leur entrée en scène passa comme une seconde pour Harry qui se retrouvait dans les coulisses en train de regarder ses joueurs se mettent en place sur l'avant scène, et les choristes sur l'arrière scène. Hector les fit s'accorder une dernière fois comme le faisait normalement le maître de concert et une fois que la lumière se baissa dans la salle le survivant sentit sa boule de stress doublée dans son ventre.

- Mes chers amis sourit Hector en s'adressant aux spectateurs. Je sais qu'il n'est pas dans la tradition de faire des discours avant le début des concerts mais il me semble qu'il faille que je réponde à de nombreuses questions que vous vous posez face à ce changement de taille.

Le public rit devant le jeu de mot de l'homme.

- La salle a été modifiée et le programme également. Les papiers que vous avez entre les mains ne sont plus le reflet de ce qui va se passer ce soir. En effet nous avons le privilège et l'immense honneur de partager notre scène avec le célèbre chœur de l'EVA des Etats-Unis expliqua Hector heureux de voir le ministre commencer à se mettre en colère parce qu'il n'était pas au courant, alors que le rideau s'ouvrait sur la chorale qui salua la salle. Nous ne jouerons donc plus le morceau prévu initialement qui était la Tierra del Sanctus, mais le requiem de Mozart, le compositeur moldu. Il y a quelques années nous l'avions déjà joué et afin de ne pas vous lasser, il y aura un nouveau chef d'orchestre.

A ce moment là il y eut un immense blanc dans la salle : qui avait donc assez de talent pour diriger le plus grand et talentueux orchestre symphonique sorcier ? Existait-il un homme qui possède la moindre capacité de remplacer le grand Hector Sullivan en chef d'orchestre ?

Harry se composa un visage froid, ne laissant rien transparaître de sa nervosité et continua de regarder Hector qui avait calmé la salle avec un regard impétueux.

- Ces changements sont intervenus il y a moins de 72h alors je vous prierais de bien vouloir pour une fois faire preuve de solidarité et de compréhension ! Et deux dernières petites choses avant de faire venir notre nouveau chef expliqua Hector prenant un air inhabituellement sérieux et froid. Si une seule personne s'avise de critiquer notre chef, il aura à faire aussi bien aux musiciens qu'aux choristes. Et cela peut importe qui elle est ! Et la dernière chose, si certains ont pour une quelconque raison que ce soit envie de foutre cette soirée en l'air qu'il le fasse mais après le concert trancha l'homme en fixant les gens qu'il savait mangemorts et le ministre.

Harry se sentit toucher quand il entendit la menace de l'homme mais son sourire sadique s'agrandit quand il vit tout les pro-mangemorts réaliser qu'ils étaient pris comme des rats.

- Maintenant il est temps pour nous de vous offrir un magnifique spectacle car ce sera le cas soyez en sur reprit Hector avec sa joyeuseté naturelle en se tournant vers les coulisses où se trouvait Harry qui vérifiait sa tenue.

- Angelus il est temps pour toi de prendre ta place aussi ! invita l'homme.

Harry passa de l'ombre à la lumière en quelques secondes. Et même si le public était mitigé, les artistes l'applaudir chaleureusement. Il tourna le dos au public et se mit en place. Il attendit quelques minutes qu'Hector se mette en place. Il sentait dans son dos le regard perçant des mangemorts qui savaient maintenant qu'ils étaient tombés à pied joints dans le plan tendu.

- C'est ok chef déclara Hector.

Harry souffla un coup, fit signe aux choristes de sourire, et lança rapidement le requiem. Dès les premières notes il se mit à sourire, les joueurs voulaient impressionner le public difficile et ils pouvaient compter sur lui. A partir de ce moment là, il oublia complètement la situation dans laquelle ils se trouvaient et se consacra uniquement à la musique faisant confiance à son instinct pour le faire bouger en cas de soucis.

Dans le public, Andrew regardait avec fierté son petit fils diriger un si grand orchestre avec une telle dextérité et une telle justesse. Il semblait dans son élément loin des tracas que lui causait Voldemort. D'ailleurs l'auror tenait à l'œil un bon nombre des mangemorts présents : ils semblaient de plus en plus nerveux, et en attente de quelque chose.

Puis soudainement d'un coup en plein milieu du requiem ils se levèrent comme un seul homme et lancèrent simultanément des avada en direction de la scène et plus précisément d'Harry.

- Harryyyyyyyyyy hurla Andrew en se levant et en stupéfixiant des mangemorts à sa portée.

Le survivant était fier de ses joueurs qui se débrouillaient comme des as. Et soudain il sentit un mouvement derrière lui et le hurlement terrifié de son grand père. Il eut juste le temps de se retourner et de dresser une immense barrière protectrice entre le public et ses joueurs pour intercepter les 25 avada qui se dirigeaient droit sur eux.

Il posa un genou à terre devant toute la puissance qu'il venait d'utiliser mais il se releva rapidement en se tournant vers ses joueurs et choristes qui avaient tous sortit leur baguette. Il lança rapidement l'incantation qu'il avait mise au point et ils disparurent tous en direction de Poudlard. Et le survivant ne du qu'à ses réflexes d'éviter le sort qui se dirigeait vers lui.

Il se cala contre le mur pour reprendre son souffle et vit que la panique s'était installée dans le public. Il pensa à l'idée qu'avait suggéré Mitamotashi sama et rapidement une tempête de fleur de cerisiers envahi la salle faisant disparaître toutes les personnes non mangemortes.

Il enleva sa veste blanche qui le rendait trop voyant dans la noirceur de la salle et se faufila dans les tribunes. Les mangemorts étaient nombreux, bien plus nombreux que tout ce qu'ils avaient bien pu imaginer, et le petit groupe que formait les aurors, les Potter, Archi et Jenny semblaient coincés dans le fond de la salle mais parvenait quand même à résister tous aux assauts.

- Hey bande d'abruti hurla Harry en se levant sur un des fauteuils pour attirer leur attention.

- Un sang-impur qui se permet de souiller un tel endroit! Tu vas mourir et le maître se réjouira sur ta tombe ! cracha un des mangemorts en s'approchant dangereusement du jeune homme.

- Ton mage noir de pacotille se réjouira sur ma tombe si je ne me réjouis pas sur la sienne avant ! répondit Harry en évitant les doloris du mangemort.

- Toujours aussi présomptueux à ce que je vois déclara la voix froide de Voldemort derrière Harry qui ouvrit les yeux d'effroi de ne pas l'avoir senti arrivé. Endoloris

Le sort percuta de plein fouet le jeune homme qui se mordit la lèvre inférieure pour ne pas montrer sa douleur au mage noir qui se mit à rire avec sadisme. Harry ferma les yeux tentant de faire abstraction de la douleur, il savait que ce qu'il allait faire était dangereux mais il fallait qu'il le fasse s'il ne voulait pas mourir. Il avait perdu bien trop d'énergie à sauver toutes les personnes présentes et ils sentaient son corps céder petit à petit à la douleur.

Il rouvrit les yeux et Voldemort prit peur de la lumière dangereuse qui s'était allumé dans le regard du jeune homme. Il renforça son sort mais, et malgré qu'il le voyait souffrir le martyre, la puissance qui se dégageait du jeune homme devenait de plus en plus importante.

- A chaque chose son temps, tu as avancé tes pièces Tom, aucun pion en face de toi n'est tombé déclara dangereusement Harry qui se mettait à cracher du sang.

Il plaça ses deux mains devant lui et invoqua la plus grosse tempête qu'il n'avait jamais pu invoquer en temps normal. Cela déstabilisa complètement Voldemort qui cessa le doloris pour utiliser son énergie afin d'essayer de résister.

Harry avait profité de ce moment de répit pour se diriger tant bien que mal vers le petit groupe restant où Archi, Jenny et dans une moindre mesure Estella et Andrew, entretenaient la tempête de vent. Il ramassa un morceau de siège laissé là à l'abandon et le transforma en portoloin. Il n'avait plus assez d'énergie pour transplanner avec autant de personne.

Il relança une vague de tempête en direction d'un des piliers qui supportait l'immense structure de béton qui commença à s'ébranler dangereusement. D'ailleurs certains mangemorts furent sévèrement blessés par des morceaux de pierre assez imposants qui avaient commencé à se détacher de la voûte centrale. Ils avaient presque tous transplanner sauf Voldemort qui tentait d'atteindre encore le jeune homme par divers sort.

- Sectusempra répliqua Harry atteignant le torse du mage noir qui se mit à saigner abondamment.

- Je t'aurais la prochaine fois hurla le mage noir en transplannant tentant d'arrêter l'hémorragie.

- Il est temps pour nous aussi d'y aller murmura-t-il faiblement alors que tous sentir l'habituel crochet les prendre par le nombril pour disparaître loin de ce qui aurait pu être un cauchemar.

Harry sentit rapidement quatre bras le retenir alors qu'il était sur le point de tomber en sentant le sol sous ses pieds. Il devait absolument reprendre son souffle et calmer le débit frénétique de sa magie dans ses veines. Il entendait autour de lui, le cri surpris de ce qui devait être des élèves. Des personnes qui aidaient à soigner. Mais par-dessus tout ça il entendit dans un coin de la salle la seule personne parmi toutes celles présentes ici qui aurait mieux fait de la fermer.

- Mais Albus c'est quoi encore cette mise en scène pour vous rendre intéressant !

- Lâchez moi murmura Harry ivre de rage en se remettant sur ses pieds et en rouvrant les yeux.

Andrew s'apprêtait à répliquer mais quand il vit la colère dans les yeux du jeune homme il préféra s'abstenir : il savait mieux que quiconque qu'un Potter en colère n'était pas une personne à contredire. Il le lâcha faisant attention à se qu'il ne trébuche pas. Mais loin de l'adolescent mal au point d'il y a quelques minutes, c'était à présent un homme sur de lui qui se dirigeait vers le directeur de Poudlard.

Harry ne fit même pas attention à ce qu'on lui disait, il s'approcha du directeur et empoigna le ministre par le col et le colla contre le mur son bras sous la gorge, les pieds du ministre ne touchant plus le sol. Un silence de mort était tombé dans la grande salle. Chacun regardait le jeune homme qui en temps normal retenait si bien ses émotions et qui, ce soir, était dans une colère folle furieuse.

- Vous êtes fier ! hurla l'adolescent.

- Lâchez moi assassin se révolta le ministre.

- Moi un assassin ? Regarder toutes ces personnes qui n'ont rien à faire dans cette école et dites moi qui est l'assassin ? ! L'opéra pouvait contenir combien de personne à l'origine ? 1500 ! Plus les joueurs ! Ça aurait fait autant de cercueil ! Alors me traiter pas d'assassin quand vous êtes bien pire que moi ! s'emporta l'adolescent à bout.

- Lâchez moi vous n'avez pas le droit gémit le ministre qui essayait désespérément de toucher le sol.

- J'ai peut-être pas le droit mais je vais le prendre ! Vous ne savez rien de moi alors arrêtez de vous permettre des jugements sans valeur !Vous savez quoi Fudge vous êtes un incompétent doublé d'un couard, d'un imbécile et de tous les adjectifs peu glorieux qu'on peut attribuer à une personne comme vous ! Vous ne valez pas mieux que cette bande de psychopathes qui revendique une putain de pureté de sang que certains de possèdent même pas!

- Albus aidez moi supplia le ministre en regardant le directeur de Poudlard.

- C'est MOI votre interlocuteur alors regardez moi ! l'interrompit Harry en hurlant en empoignant le menton du ministre pour le tourner vers son visage et le regarder yeux dans les yeux. Là je m'adresse à vous en temps qu'homme alors pour une fois prenez vos responsabilités ! Et pas la peine de trembler je ne vous tuerai pas, ça je le réserve aux mangemorts. Mais sachez une chose ! Je vous reprends une seule fois à refaire des choses comme ça et je vous livrerai à Voldemort moi-même et vous vous rendrez compte ce que ça fait de se retrouver victime de ses actes. Quoi que maintenant je n'ai plus à m'inquiétez pour ça, il va finir par vous tuer, ses mangemorts sont grillés il n'a plus besoin de vous ! Il n'aime pas les jouets cassés et vous n'êtes plus qu'une marionnette cassée Fudge !

- Je veux pas mourir… supplia Fudge en reniflant bruyamment.

Harry le redescendit et le jeta au sol.

- Et ces personnes que vous avez envoyées à l'échafaud ce soir pour ne pas perdre la face dans l'opinion publique, elles voulaient mourir ? Et toutes les autres personnes mortes avant par votre manque d'action ? Et les moldus qui n'ont jamais entendu parler du monde sorcier et qui meurt parce que notre ministre est un incompétent ? Est ce que toutes ces personnes voulaient mourir ? Certaines sont mortes en laissant derrière elles des orphelins ! Des gamins qui ne connaissaient rien de la vie et qui ne connaîtront jamais leurs parents. Des gamins qui garderont dans leur yeux la douleur et l'horreur de la journée où tous à basculer et cela pour toute leur vie ! Si vous aviez pensé un peu plus aux sorciers plutôt qu'à vous, la situation n'aurait jamais autant dégénéré. Vous ….

- C'est bon ! Il a compris ! coupèrent en même temps Sirius (vieux) et Remus (vieux) en retenant le jeune homme avant qu'il ne frappe réellement le ministre.

- Ne venez pas pleurer dans les robes des puissants sorciers maintenant Fudge, on récolte ce que l'on sème. Et malheureusement pour vous à défaut d'être un bon ministre, vous êtes très bon agriculteur termina Harry en retournant auprès de ceux qui s'étaient battus.

- Albus tenta le ministre sanglotant.

- Je vous prierais de m'appeler Monsieur Dumbledore dès à présent Monsieur Fudge trancha Albus reprenant ainsi les propres termes que le ministre avait utilisé après l'attaque de septembre.

Il suivit le garçon et laissant l'homme, toujours à terre, comprendre enfin l'énormité de ses erreurs et de sa couardise. Il avait été d'une cupidité extrême et maintenant tout cela se retournait contre lui : c'était le principe de l'échange équivalant : à tout vouloir sans rien donner déclenchait automatiquement un juste retour des choses. Harry, quant à lui, s'arrêta à hauteur de ses musiciens et de ses choristes et demanda avec inquiétude.

- Vous allez bien, il n'y a pas de blessés ?

- Comment as-tu fait pour bloquer les avada ? demanda une violoniste encore sous le choc.

- Un sort que j'ai mis au point répondit vaguement Harry qui s'assurait qu'il n'y avait vraiment que des blessés légers dans les adultes.

- Tu devrais prendre ça lâcha une voix froide en mettant une potion sous son nez.

- C'est quoi ? s'étonna l'adolescent en regardant son professeur de potion.

- Vu la respiration sifflante que tu te traînes, ils t'ont balancé des doloris ? Et tu sais très bien que le but est de détruire tes poumons. La potion va les reconstituer expliqua Severus qui savait pertinemment que toutes les personnes présentes étaient aux aguets pour avoir des nouvelles sur ce qui s'était passé après.

Harry ne tenta même pas d'en comprendre plus avant d'ingurgiter la potion qui lui brûla les poumons.

- J'ai oublié de te dire que ce n'était pas agréable sourit Severus avec son air moqueur. Il faut que j'apporte encore quelques petites améliorations à ma potion.

- C'est toujours mieux que l'état d'avant parvint à articuler faiblement Harry en s'asseyant sur le rebord de la scène et en faisant enfin revenir les battements de son cœur à la normale.

Il sourit quand il vit maya s'approcher de lui le regard inquiet :

- Je vais soigner ton épaule Angélus murmura-t-elle.

- Je ne te l'ai pas dis mais tu es magnifique dans cette robe souffla-t-il en elfique en reprenant ensuite : Elysia serait super fière de voir que sa maman ferait une si belle Belle au bois dormant.

- Mais il me manque mon prince charmant rit la jeune femme qui savait que le principal pour le moment était de lui changer les idées.

- Alors champion comment ça va demanda Hector avec bonne humeur malgré ce qu'il venait de se passer.

- Bien bien je suis content qu'il n'y ait pas eut de morts ! Mais un peu déçu quand même de la tournure des évènements ! avoua Harry

- S'il n'y a que ça on a qu'à se le refaire ici s'enthousiasma Hector en allant déjà demander aux autres et à Albus.

- Je vais prendre une douche je serais beaucoup mieux que dans cette chemise souffla Harry en se levant ne percutant même pas ce que le musicien était en train de faire.

En sortant de la grande salle il esquissa un léger sourire en voyant Estella, Andrew et Eddy, qui était venu aider malgré ses blessures où cas où il y aurait eut des blessés plus grave, en train de parler avidement avec les maraudeurs jeunes habillés en contes de fée. Il sursauta quand il sentit une main se posée sur son épaule.

- Je vais faire un bout de chemin pour t'accompagner sourit Sirius (adulte).

- Classe ton costume sourit Harry en voyant son parrain affublé d'une cuirasse marron avec une cape bleu laissant voir une musculature que toute femme aurait voulu tripoter.

- Je ne sais même pas ce que je suis ! Et je suis en jupe s'épouvanta le maraudeur faisant rire Harry.

- Tu es un super héros moldu qui s'appelle Hercule expliqua Harry, l'histoire a été adaptée pour les enfants mais il a vraiment existé, même si je ne pense pas qu'il avait une plastique aussi formidable.

- Notre François est pas mal, et Maxime aussi, même si le mieux trouvé est François rit Patmol.

- J'ai même pas fait attention aux costumes pour être honnête soupira l'adolescent en rentrant dans ses appartements.

- Va prendre ta douche pour te relaxer, prends ton temps surtout…

Le jeune homme soupira et s'engouffra dans sa chambre pour rejoindre sa salle de bain. Il poussa un soupir à fendre l'âme en se disant que ses fringues ci étaient aussi bonnes pour la poubelle comme toutes celles qu'il avait porté lors de ses anciennes rencontres avec le mage noir.

- Il va finir par me revenir cher ce con grogna Harry en les envoyant directement à la poubelle.

Il rentra sous l'eau chaude et ne pu s'empêcher de laisser passer des frissons de douleur. Le doloris accentué que lui avait lancé Voldemort était encore profondément ancré dans sa chair : il avait l'impression que tous ses muscles s'étaient contractés au maximum pour résister à la douleur, et que maintenant ils ne voulaient plus revenir à leur état initial. Il fallu beaucoup d'eau chaude et d'étirement avant de sentir son corps se décontracter.

Quand il sortit enfin de la douche il se sentait beaucoup mieux. Déjà il n'avait plus l'odeur du sang sur lui, ses poumons semblaient s'être enfin réparés, et son cœur s'était calmé de même que sa magie. Il était fatigué et l'idée de se jeter dans son lit pour y rester le tenta énormément mais il résista à la tentation et soupira en s'habillant : ils avaient régler le problème en amont en cas d'attaque mais pas en aval. Qu'allait-il faire de toutes ces personnes qui avaient atterri dans la grande salle ? Ils ne pouvaient pas les garder à Poudlard. Ça deviendrait invivable.

Il attrapa un jean, une chemise rouge et rejoignit son parrain.

- Tu vas mieux ? Tu as meilleure mine en tout cas !

- J'ai l'impression d'avoir reconnecté avec le monde réelle. Voldemort n'y est pas allé de main morte avec son putain de doloris avoua Harry en secouant son épaule encore douloureuse.

- Tu l'as reçu de plein fouet ? demanda Sirius inquiet.

- Je l'ai pas senti arrivé ce chien galeux, il est apparu derrière moi, et me la lancé directement, j'ai eu aucun moyen de l'éviter. Et il a bien prit plaisir à augmenter la puissance du sort…

- Tu m'étonnes que tes poumons aient dérouillés !

- Si moi ce sont mes poumons qui ont trinqué, lui j'ai failli lui faire une opération à cœur ouvert sourit Harry avec sadisme en pensant à son sectusempra bien placé. Mais je vous raconterai tout plus tard okay ?

- Comme tu veux sourit Sirius en ébouriffant les longs cheveux de son filleul qui grogna pour la forme.

Au moment où ils allaient entrés dans la grande salle Harry se figea en voyant que maintenant toutes les personnes présentes étaient habillées selon le thème de la soirée. Il du se retenir d'éclater de rire devant un Albus Dumbledore dans le rôle du grand Schtroumph, un Eichiro Mitamotashi en tortue géniale, mais le meilleur fut comme lui avait promis son oncle Remus et Sarah (vieux) en loup et petit chaperon rouge, et Severus et Isirya en César et Cléopâtre.

- Tu dois vraiment pas l'apprécier la prof de DCFM pour l'avoir transformée comme ça chuchota Sirius en montrant une espèce de vieille femme, le dos courbé, une laideur à vomir, le nez crochu avec une énorme verrue dessus, et se baladant avec un panier de pomme.

- J'ai rien prémédité, c'est la méchante reine dans Blanche neige et les 7nains, la chose qui a le plus de valeur pour elle c'est sa beauté. Et c'est pas ma faute si le sort a également détecté ceci chez elle se défendit Harry qui cherchait du regard ses parents.

Il eut un éclat de rire qu'il étouffa bien vite en voyant le groupe des organisateurs discutés avec une autre personne qu'il ne parvenait pas à identifier de dos. Severus et Sabrina faisait le remake d'Aladin et Jasmine, Sirius et Nawaëlle faisaient la belle et la bête, Séléna habillée en princesse Anastasia et accompagné de Cris en Dimitri. Remus et Sarah était dans le sobre avec simplement la réplique de Cendrillon. Mais le mieux restait ses parents : Tarzan et Jane. En voyant Lily il eut l'impression de revoir Maya la première fois qu'il l'avait vu et qu'il l'avait observé dans cette fameuse grotte alors qu'elle venait de le sauver.

- Ah voila enfin la personne qu'on attendait tous cria de joie la personne qui discutait avec les maraudeurs en se retournant.

Harry resta un moment surpris en se demandant qui pouvait se cacher derrière ce déguisement de singe.

- Tu aurais pu refaire un effort pour te faire une beauté comme tout à l'heure chef gronda le singe.

- Hector ? Vous êtes un singe ? hésita Harry

- Je suis un singe certes mais un Roi d'après la demoiselle rousse presque pas habillée à coté de moi expliqua le musicien pas du tout mal à l'aise de la gêne qu'il occasionnait à Lily.

- Le roi Louis murmura Harry se remémorant enfin le livre de la jungle.

- De toute manière quand il passera la porte ses vêtements changeront expliqua James.

- Bon allez tout le monde en place s'enthousiasma Hector en montant sur scène avec une impatience d'un enfant de 5ans, vite suivit par une bande de pirates, de princesses, et de choses qu'Harry ne connaissaient pas.

Le survivant, n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce, son cerveau n'arrivait plus à comprendre ce qui se passait. La salle s'était remplie de sièges confortables où tous s'asseyaient. Il fut surpris quand le singe se tourna vers lui et s'impatienta :

- Bon chef on va pas t'attendre toute la nuit non plus, nos cocottes de soprani vont se refroidir si tu continues à prendre racine là bas.

- Mais c'est quoi tout ça ? balbutia le jeune garçon.

- On s'est promis de se faire le requiem en entier, et de satisfaire tout le monde, il ne nous manque plus que toi pour commencer !

- Mais comment ?

- T'as pas fini avec tes questions stupides, je t'ai connu plus vivace ! Si tu veux en langage adolescent, on a les boules de pas avoir fini tout à l'heure, et tu as aussi les boules on le sait tous, surtout après tout le boulot que tu et nous avons fait ! C'était plus compréhensible ?

- Je croyais qu'il fallait être extrêmement poli avec son chef se reprit Harry en reprenant son attitude normal et son petit sourire ironique.

Il marcha d'un pas sur et franchi la porte. Il sentit sa magie se répandre et l'entourer un bref instant mais cela ne l'arrêta pas dans sa détermination, il continuait droit devant, le regard fixé sur la scène qu'il monta sans soucis.

- Alors Lily chuchota bruyamment Sirius.

- Nous avons le prince de notre chère Belle au bois dormant rit Lily.

- On le savait, yeeeessss ! crièrent de concert les trois maraudeurs avant de rougir en se rendant compte que toute la salle les regardait.

- Désolé s'excusa James rouge de honte surtout que ses parents étaient dans la salle.

Harry prit précautionneusement la baguette que lui tendait Hector avant d'aller se mettre en place. Cependant l'adolescent posa la baguette et entreprit de défaire la longue cape qui allait l'embêter dans ses mouvements

- Hey ! s'insurgea Hector.

- Hector tu te tais, tu t'assoies et tu te concentres trancha Harry. Comment tu veux que je bouge avec un truc comme ça qui va me repasser devant toutes les cinq secondes. ?

- Ah bah voila ! On retrouve notre bon vieux chef grincheux !

- Hectooor gronda l'adolescent.

- J'suis OK chef sourit l'homme enfin le singe maintenant.

Harry souffla un coup, et sourit à ses hommes. Sa main qui tremblait un peu de fébrilité comme à chaque fois qu'il se lançait se calma rapidement et il lança le requiem de Mozart.

Et si au début il avait craint que toutes les émotions de la soirée n'empiètent sur leur jeu, cela n'avait pas eut lieu. Tout du moins pas eut lieu en négatif, car même s'il savait que le public ne le ressentait pas, lui il sentait la passion qui s'échappait de chacun de ses joueurs et choristes évacuant ainsi l'adrénaline des heures passées.

Les morceaux s'enchaînèrent, et Harry connaissait à présent tellement la mélodie et chacun de ses pièges qu'il avait abandonné ses partitions pour se consacrer uniquement à ses joueurs. Et à partir de ce moment la musique prit encore une nouvelle dimension. Chaque personne dans le public semblait comme électrisée par ce son qui les traversait de part et d'autre. Ils n'étaient pas sur scène mais ils avaient l'impression d'y être.

Lorsque la fin du 14ème morceau arriva enfin le regard du survivant se durcit montrant bien à tous que maintenant c'était le final et qu'il fallait maintenant donner tout ce qui leur restait, aussi bien au chant qu'aux instruments. Et c'est ainsi que le double Forte de la fin fit retenir plus d'une respiration dans le public.

Il fit tenir le chant et la note plus longtemps que prévu avant de finalement tout stopper en serrant les points fermement alors que tout son corps tremblait de l'émotion de la musique. Il n'osa pas se retourner de peur de voir la réaction des gens derrière lui mais les grands sourires des artistes le forcèrent à faire ce demi-tour tant craint. Il resta surpris devant les expressions figées de toutes les personnes présentes, chacune semblant encore scotché par cette interprétation grandiose.

Albus fut le premier à se lever et à applaudir en criant un puissant « Bravo », et tous suivirent rapidement. Et les élèves qu'on aurait pu croire aux premiers abords réfractaires à de la musique de ce genre suivaient l'allégresse générale, conquis également par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre.

- Hey chef la tradition veut que tu salues le public maintenant souffla Hector.

Harry s'exécuta et salua le public qui redoubla dans ses applaudissements. Le survivant se décala sur le coté et montra ses musiciens et choristes qui saluèrent également.

Et quand le public scanda pour avoir un bis, Harry grava à jamais cette image dans sa mémoire, sachant que malgré tous les évènements qui s'étaient passés, cela resterait sûrement une de ses plus belles journées dans sa vie. On l'applaudissait enfin pour lui et pas pour des « on dit », ou des choses insignifiantes.

Il se remit à sa place et indiqua à ses musiciens qu'ils reprenaient les 3 derniers mouvements. Mais avant de commencer, Hector le regarda en souriant, voyant la joie dans les yeux du garçon

- Alors ?

- Je vais peut-être garder votre place Hector finalement sourit Harry faisant rire les joueurs.

- Hey non non je ne suis pas d'accord et je suis jaloux, j'ai jamais été applaudis comme ça moi bouda le violoncelliste

- C'est parce que je suis plus séduisant que vous rétorqua Harry.

- Cette soirée était parfaite en tout cas j'ai tous les poils de ma personnalité singesque qui se sont dressés sourit Hector faisant rire les personnes qui l'entendirent.


	83. Se débarrasser des pions noirs … ou blan

_**Amis du zour bonzour !**_

_**Enfin un nouveau chapitre diront certains avant de m'insulter en voyant comment je l'ai terminé ^^ je sais je suis michante !**_

_**Je suis enfin arrivé à la bataille finale de ce monde et j'ai commencé à écrire celle du monde finale et je galère énormément car j'ai encore fait un truc tordu ! c'est vrai me direz vous mili a-t-elle déjà fait un truc pas tordu ? ^^**_

_**Bon allez trêve de blabla je vous faire le mini résumé des épisodes précédent et je vous laisse à votre lecture.**_

_**J'attends impatiemment vos avis et remercie tous ceux qui m'en ont laissé aux derniers chapitre ça fait chaud au cœur.**_

_**Bizou **_

_**Mili**_

* * *

_**Résumé des épisodes précédents.**_

_**Harry, Maya et leur fille Ely débarquent dans le dernier monde : Poudlard 1977. L'année où les maraudeurs sont en 7**__**ème**__** année.**_

_**Maya se fait passé pour la petite fille de Dumbledore et sera à gryffondor. Harry est Angélus un 7**__**ème**__** année serpentard froid et distant qui ne cache pas son dégout et sa haine pour Voldy.**_

_**Il affronte Voldemort 77 après que ce dernier est tué Ron et torturé Hermione et Draco. Il est blessé et reste plus de 1mois dans le coma pendant lequel sa fille Ely et son presque frère l'elfe Archi veillent sur lui sans se douter que son ame suit un entrainement avec un ancien appelé Long Hinn dans un endroit appelé Maladrone.**_

_**Maya a disparu de ce monde pour être rappelé chez elle où elle passe l'épreuve du cercle qui lui permet de s'affirmer et de prendre son indépendance.**_

_**Quand Harry se réveille de son coma, il travaille comme un acharné pour retrouver la santé et un jour lors d'une attaque de mangemort sur des moldus il prend par à la bataille et tue pour la première fois de sa vie. Durant cette bataille il sauve la vie des parents de Lily et Pétunia.**_

_**Face aux accusations du ministre pour meurtre et à la situation qui s'accélère il va chercher Maya dans le monde des amazones via le monde des rêves. Jenny l'amie de Maya les accompagnera dans le monde de 77.**_

_**Un fois la situation légèrement stabilisée il en profite pour envoyé Ely chez titi et mumu afin qu'elle soit en sécurité. En même temps il envoit Draco et Mione dans d'autres afin qu'ils fassent leur propre expérience et leur propre apprentissage.**_

_**Un jour Harry a une vision qui l'envoie directement dans un prairie où Voldemort torture Eddy Lewis, un medicomage brillant mais aussi le gardien du secret des Potter. Il le sauve et le rammène à Poudlard.**_

_**Dans un même temps Albus lui apprend que Voldy prépare un mauvais coup pour Halloween mais il ne sait pas où. Avec l'aide des directeurs et de Maya, Harry fait sécurisé les plus grandes places sorcières où aura lieu les plus grandes manifestations pour Halloween.**_

_**Mais l'amphibulle de new York et l'opéra sorcier de Londres ne peuvent être soumis à ces enchantements protecteurs. Les deux manifestations se dérouleront donc à l'opéra de Londres où Harry assure à Hector Sullivan (le chef d'orchestre) qu'il s'occupera de la sécurité. Le vieil homme ne doute pas de lui et sans même l'avertir il explique la situation à son orchestre en déclarant que le jeune homme sera le chef d'orchestre pour la soirée à venir à la grande stupéfaction d'Harry qui ne s'en doutait pas.**_

_**Après deux jours de répétition vint enfin la soirée tant attendue mais les mangemorts et Voldemort attaque mais Harryet ses amis parvient à évacuer tous les innocents. Arrivés à Poudlard il choppe le ministre et lui hurle dessus que tout est de sa faute. Finalement tous les musiciens et les chanteurs refont leur concert à Poudlard qui se termine par les acclamations du public.**_

* * *

_**83 : Se débarrasser des pions noirs … ou blanc**_

_**Soirée d'Halloween pas comme les autres !**_

_Hier soir pendant le grand gala annuel de l'orchestre symphonique en faveur des plus démunis, les sinistres mangemorts désormais beaucoup trop connu à nos goûts ont encore frappés. L'opéra, bâtisse ancestrale et cœur de la musique sorcière depuis des siècles, n'est ce matin plus qu'un vulgaire amas de pierres et de décombres._

_Quand cesseront-ils ? Combien de victimes allons-nous encore devoir décompter avant que tout cela ne cesse ?_

_Une de nos grandes interrogations a enfin trouvé sa réponse en la personne d'Angelus … ce jeune homme de 17ans étudiant à Poudlard en 7__ème__ année à Serpentard dont on entend toute sorte de chose à son sujet, surtout après « l'assassinat » de Messieurs Malefoy et Lestrange._

_En effet grâce à lui et à l'aide des différents directeurs résidant actuellement à Poudlard, nous avons la plus grande joie de vous apprendre que même si l'opéra est ce matin en ruine il n'y a eu aucune victime._

_Il n'y a pas d'erreur à l'impression et vous avez bel et bien lu : il n'y a eu AUCUNE victime au cours de la soirée d'hier ! Le miracle d'Halloween !_

_Un Miracle ? Pas si sûr ! Laissez moi vous contez la situation qui sera sans doute bien plus révélatrice que tous les mots que je pourrais utiliser !_

_J -2 avant Halloween :_

_Alors que nous le voyions déjà mort, Eddy Lewis, illustre médicomage, est retrouvé et sauvé par Mr Angelus. Gravement blessé, il sera emmené d'urgence à Poudlard et soigné par une personne semblant être le frère de Monsieur Angelus d'après nos sources._

_Dans un même temps, il parvient aux oreilles d'Albus Dumbledore que celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom prépare une attaque massive sur une ou des grandes places sorcières. Mais un problème se pose alors se résumant en une simple question « quelles seraient les cibles potentielles pour le Lord Noir ? ». En effet les festivités données en l'honneur d'Halloween sont nombreuses de part le Monde._

_Nous ne savons pas exactement comment cela s'est mis en place, et ce n'est pas le plus important, mais nous savons que dès le début de l'après midi, les directeurs aidés de Mr Angelus et Mlle Dumbledore ont sécurisés les places où allaient se dérouler les plus imposantes festivités._

_Il apparu dans la soirée que deux de ces places ne pouvaient subir le même traitement : l'amphibulle de New-York et l'Opéra sorcier de Londres. La seule solution qui s'offrit à eux pour une meilleure sécurité fut donc de rassembler ces deux soirées en une seule._

_Le partenariat Orchestre Symphonique et EVA (ensemble Vocal Amateur) est lancé._

_Hector Sullivan, maître chef d'orchestre, a lui-même pris la décision de laisser le jeune Angelus à son poste afin d'avoir une sécurité sur scène : la cible la plus facile à atteindre._

_Les répétitions pour le Requiem de Mozart, œuvre très célèbre et difficile moldue, sont mises en place très rapidement. Un travail de Titan se dresse devant eux, et ils n'ont que 48h pour relever ce défi._

_J -1 avant Halloween :_

_Les musiciens et Choristes ont répétés toute la nuit grâce à une potion mise au point par le maître de Potion de Poudlard mais également toute la journée._

_Pendant les répétitions de la journée, le groupe de directeurs accompagné d'autres sorciers a transformé la salle de spectacle, repoussant les murs afin de pouvoir accueillir le public initial mais également celui des choristes de l'EVA._

_La répétition s'est terminée sur les coups de minuit laissant ainsi une courte nuit de repos à tous._

_Jour J : Halloween._

_Les artistes ont travaillés durs jusqu'à la dernière minute afin d'offrir un spectacle de qualité à tout le public._

_Et c'est ici Messieurs, Dames que les choses deviennent intéressantes._

_Avant même le début du concert, Mr Sullivan à pris la parole expliquant ces changements qui étaient demeurés secret pour des raisons de sécurité. Il n'a pas hésité à menacer les mangemorts infiltrés sur place que s'ils « voulaient foutre cette soirée en l'air qu'il le fasse mais après le concert ». C'est après que Monsieur Angelus est enfin apparu sur scène, habillé de noir et de blanc le rendant encore plus intimidant que d'habitude._

_Le concert commença, et hélas les prières d'Hector Sullivan ne furent pas exaucées, car en plein milieu de cette œuvre, jouée de manière sublime, les mangemorts synchronisés ont tous attaqué en même temps._

_Monsieur Angelus a sauvé, à lui tout seul, toutes les personnes présentes sur scène en arrêtant plus d'une vingtaine d'Avada. Comment ? Personne ne le sait. Mais le résultat est bien là, personne n'a péri par ce sort maudit. Il envoya ensuite tous les artistes à Poudlard, mais là aussi nous ne savons pas comment il s'y est pris. _

_Pendant ce temps là dans le public, les aurors en faction avec la présence exceptionnelle du chef des aurors, Andrew Potter, et de sa femme, Estella Potter, ont commencé à neutraliser les mages noirs et même s'ils étaient clairement en sous-effectifs, ils tinrent bon._

_Je fus ensuite évacuée avec les gens du public. Je ne peux donc pas vous en apprendre plus sur ce qui s'est passé par la suite. Et pour l'évacuation je ne sais pas comment cela est possible mais il y a eut un tourbillon de fleurs roses qui dès qu'elles rentraient en contact avec quelqu'un celui-ci se retrouvait dans la grande salle de Poudlard._

_L'arrivée d'autant de personne aurait pu causer la panique à Poudlard mais les directeurs avaient déjà tout prévu. Les élèves semblaient un peu perdus d'être dérangé de cette manière pendant leur bal mais il n'y eut aucune panique réelle._

_Rapidement les gens du public qui étaient médicomages, Mme Pomfresh, et Mr Lewis sont venus auprès des gens qui avaient été blessés, mais il n'y avait aucun blessé grave._

_Il fallut attendre encore une bonne demi-heure avant que les combattants arrivent eux aussi. Tous paraissaient sains et saufs excepté Mr Angelus qui, sur le point de s'écrouler, fut retenu par son frère et Mr Potter._

_Mais il s'est rapidement échappé de leurs poignes pour se diriger tel un taureau ayant repéré sa cible sur le ministre qui accusait le directeur de Poudlard d'avoir orchestré cette mise en scène. Le jeune homme a attrapé l'homme et malgré sa fatigue et sa faiblesse visible l'a décollé du sol pour le plaquer contre le mur._

_Et à ce moment tous comprirent que les accusations du ministère sur le fait que le jeune homme soit un assassin n'étaient en fait qu'une idée sans fondement particulier venant du ministre qui n'avait pas apprécié ne pas être dans les petits secrets des deux hommes. Le jeune homme loin d'être tendre dans ses propos ne s'en ai pas seulement pris au ministre, même si cela était sous entendu : nous avons été passif dans cette guerre, et maintenant nous payons les pots cassés._

_Le jeune homme qui d'habitude est si froid et si insensible à son environnement était vraiment ivre de rage, et il fallu l'intervention de deux professeurs (à priori des connaissances de Mr Angelus) pour le calmer._

_Nous avons appris par la suite que le jeune homme s'était pris des doloris qui avaient endommagés ses poumons, mais loin de s'inquiéter pour lui, sa préoccupation principale fut d'abord de s'assurer que les autres allaient bien._

_A partir de ce moment là, une ambiance étrange s'est mise en place, nous nous sommes mélangés aux étudiants pour leur soirée d'Halloween, pendant que Mr Angelus était parti se rafraîchir et sûrement se soigner un peu mieux au vue de l'état apathique dans lequel il était._

_Le comité d'organisation du bal, l'équipe de quidditch de Poudlard, nous obligea à passer par la porte de la grande salle où avait été mis en place un enchantement des plus complexes : dès que l'on passait dessous on se retrouvait habillé en héros de contes de fées. Il décida également après les longues demandes voire supplications de Mr Sullivan de les laisser faire leur œuvre dès le retour d'Angelus._

_Et une fois que celui-ci fut enfin revenu dans la salle, il eut un moment d'absence alors que Mr Sullivan s'acharnait à le faire monter sur scène. Et pour la représentation qui arriva ensuite, il n'y a aucun mot pour décrire une telle beauté, et une telle émotion. Ces hommes et femmes avaient accompli un vrai miracle en moins de 48h !_

_Et ce que nous avons pu retenir de tout cela est que Monsieur Angelus en plus d'être un combattant et un stratège hors pair est également un chef d'orchestre des plus merveilleux qui n'aurait aucun mal à se faire un nom dans ce milieu si spécial._

_C'est ainsi que se termina la journée d'Halloween tant mouvementée pour bon nombre d'entre nous._

_Nous ne pourrons jamais remercier assez Mr Angelus pour ce qu'il a fait pour nous. Mais nous pouvons lui assuré notre présence et notre soutien en nous remettant à la défense afin de lui démontrer que nous aussi, sorciers, savons nous battre._

Rita Skeeter

A la suite de l'article se trouvaient toute une galerie de photo, certaines en couleurs comme lorsque Harry était monté sur scène à l'opéra.

- Elle a pas été radine sur les détails soupira Sirius à la table des professeurs en laissant tomber le journal à coté de lui.

- Mais au moins pour une fois elle n'a pas inventé la moitié de son article, je dirais même qu'elle a raconté réellement les faits, ce qui est très surprenant venant d'elle répliqua Nawaëlle qui regardait les photos de son filleul.

- On aurait du mieux faire attention hier soir soupira Sarah. Je ne l'ai même pas vu une seule fois cette satanée journaliste.

- Elle a une particularité qui lui permet de se balader où elle veut n'oublie pas ma chérie sous entendit Remus.

Harry de son coté, dormait paisiblement dans son lit. Il se remettait doucement de sa dure soirée. Il avait emprisonné sa fiancée dans ses bras en se couchant et ne l'avait pas lâché de la nuit, sa tête se perdant dans la longue chevelure noire de la jeune fille.

Mayaween s'était réveillée quelques heures plus tôt, mais elle s'était vite rendu compte qu'elle ne pourrait se soustraire à la forte étreinte de son fiancé. En fait le voulait-elle vraiment ? Elle s'était juste blottie un peu plus contre lui avant de replonger dans le sommeil qui leur manquait tant depuis quelques temps.

Ce ne fut que quelques heures plus tard que Maya émergea enfin totalement. Elle sourit en voyant que son fiancé était toujours à ses cotés, endormi paisiblement sur le ventre, ses mèches rebelles encadrant son visage pour une fois serein. Elle grimaça un peu en voyant son épaule bleuie.

Avant de s'endormir il l'avait serré dans ses bras et lui avait raconté toute la soirée. Elle avait sourit doucement en l'entendant parler d'une voix émerveillée du concert qu'ils avaient donné mais ce sourire s'était rapidement évaporé quand il avait commencé à raconté l'arrivée des mangemorts.

Elle posa un léger baiser sur les lèvres et le vit sourire avant qu'il ne déclare :

- Normalement c'est le prince qui réveille sa belle endormie !

- Comment tu te sens mon chéri s'inquiéta l'amazone.

- Cassé grimaça l'adolescent en se redressant dans le lit. Il ne m'a vraiment pas loupé avec son putain de doloris ce fils de pute !

- Surveille ton langage quand même soupira la jeune fille. Heureusement que Elysia n'est pas là sinon je te dis pas comment elle retiendrait ça et ne se gênerait pas pour ressortir tes imbécillités.

- Si c'est comme ça je retourne sous mes couvertures bouda Harry en tirant la couverture sur lui faisant rire sa fiancée.

- Tu me boudes alors ?

- Exactement rétorqua Harry la tête tournée de l'autre coté avec un grand sourire.

- Bon dans ce cas là il ne me reste plus qu'à me lever !

Maya pivota pour se retrouver les pieds dans le vide et au moment où elle allait sortir du lit, un bras vint entourer sa taille et la tirer en arrière. Elle laissa échapper un petit cri de surprise qui mourut bientôt dans sa gorge quand son fiancé l'embrassa avec fougue.

- Je croyais que tu me boudais sourit la jeune fille.

- Il faut bien que tu te fasses pardonner fut tout ce que répondit le survivant avant de partir à la découverte du cou offert de sa fiancée qui caressait doucement son torse nu.

- Si c'est moi qui dois me faire pardonner pourrais-tu me dire pourquoi tu es dessus alors ? rit l'amazone.

- Parce que j'ai envie sourit le survivant en reprenant en otage les lèvres de sa fiancée.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai hâte que tout se finisse, que l'on puisse se réveiller tous les matins comme ça sans avoir peur de ce qui risque de se passer dans la journée soupira Maya pendant qu'Harry remontait doucement ses mains sur ses cuisses.

- Alors fuyons, on prend nos cliques et nos claques, on récupère Ely et on va vivre tranquillement tous les trois dans un autre monde sans ce fou sourit Harry en lui arrachant un gémissement de plaisir lorsque ses doigts effleurèrent ses lèvres mouillées.

- Tu sais bien que l'on ne peut pas sinon on serait déjà loin et mariés murmura Maya suçotant le lobe de son oreille.

- Bon pour Voldemort je suis d'accord mais pour le mariage, on a qu'à se marier à la moldue !

- Et les autres gémit l'amazone alors qu'il jouait avec son bouton d'amour.

- Et si pour une fois nous pensions un peu plus à nous ? sourit Harry en sentant sa fiancée devenir de plus en plus impatiente.

- Arrêtes de faire ça héla l'amazone prise de tremblements de plaisir

- Faire quoi ? répondit le jeune homme avec une fausse candeur tout en augmentant la pression de ses caresses

- Ah mon cœur s'il te plait supplia la jeune femme en s'accrochant aux épaules de son fiancé.

- Tu veux que j'arrête de parler de mariage en douce ? rit le jeune homme en léchant les seins offerts de sa fiancée.

Puisant dans les dernières ressources qui lui restaient, elle renversa son compagnon sur le dos et s'empala dans un geste vif sur son sexe dressé arrachant ainsi un cri de plaisir et de surprise à son fiancé qui avait empoigné les fesses fermes de l'amazone.

- Que tu es bien impatiente ma chérie se moqua Harry en passa ses mains sous sa nuque pour la ramener vers lui.

- Peut-être mais il me semble que cela ne te déplais pas répliqua l'amazone en donnant un puissant déhanchement du bassin.

Harry gémit de plaisir et alors qu'il allait descendre ses mains sur les hanches de sa fiancée il sentit qu'elle les lui emprisonnait par une forte poigne au dessus de sa tête. Il essaya de s'en défaire mais un autre coup de rein de sa fiancée lui fit perdre la raison.

- Ma chérie je t'en prie susurra Harry dont la respiration s'était emballée.

- Tu veux que j'arrête quoi ? rit l'amazone en renversant la même situation d'il y a quelques instants mais à son avantage.

- Joue pas à ce ptit jeu avec moi menaça Harry qui se vit attribuer un nouveau coup de rein.

- Sinon quoi ?

- Sinon ….. commença Harry avant de lever la tête et d'attraper un des tétons de sa fiancée entre ses lèvres.

A partir de ce moment il se mit à le lécher, le mordiller et il sentait peu à peu la poigne de sa fiancée céder peu à peu alors qu'elle se cambrait de plus en plus sous le désir que lui prodiguait la langue miraculeuse du garçon. Soudain elle ne tint plus et passa ses mains sous la nuque de son fiancé pour lui relever la tête afin qu'il accentue sa douce torture. Il n'en fallu pas plus au Potter pour continuer son exploration linguistique bien que Maya avait sentit sur sa peau l'étirement d'un sourire sur les lèvres de son fiancé. Le survivant laissa ses mains glisser sensuellement jusqu'au creux des reins de l'amazone avant de les poser sur ses hanches. A partir de ce moment là il accentua les coups de rein, accélérant par le même fait les va et vient. Il renversa à nouveau la situation en remettant sa fiancée sur le dos : comme ça il avait une meilleure prise.

Il ne fallu pas longtemps à Maya avant qu'elle ne jouisse dans un profond cri de plaisir. Harry se retint en ralentissant la cadence et quand il vit les étoiles disparaître peu à peu des yeux de sa fiancée il se relança à l'assaut de son corps reprenant les coups de va et vient.

- Tu es un démon parvint à susurrer Maya au travers de ses nombreux gémissements.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma chérie sourit Harry en l'embrassant sauvagement.

Maya essaya de lutter contre la nouvelle vague de plaisir qui menaçait de la submerger et mordit l'épaule de Harry. Elle entoura ses deux fines jambes autour de la taille de son compagnon le poussant ainsi à aller toujours plus vite et toujours plus fort. Ils perdirent rapidement la tête tous les deux, et dans un puissant cri les deux amants rendirent enfin les armes. Essayant de reprendre son souffle Maya leva sa tête et emprisonna amoureusement les lèvres de son amant pour lui donner le plus passionné des baisers.

- Allons nous marier chez les moldus souffla-t-elle.

- Et les autres ? taquina le survivant.

- Au diable les autres, ils seront là pour le grand mariage sorcier avec tout le tintamarre. Là je ne veux que toi et les autres je m'en fiche mon chéri. A moins que bien sur tu ne sois plus d'accord… aaaahhh

Il venait de l'embrasser et quand il décolla à contre cœur ses lèvres de celles de sa fiancée il lui attrapa le poignet et l'obligea à se lever. Elle explosa de rire en voyant son petit sourire angélique.

- Mon cœur je pense qu'il faudrait déjà qu'on s'habille ! Et je ne pense pas qu'on puisse se marier immédiatement !

- Tu paries combien que d'ici une heure on sera marié ?

- Tu te moques de moi rit Maya qui n'arrivait pas à savoir si son fiancé était sérieux ou non.

- Tu as ¾ d'heures pour te préparer ma chérie sourit Harry en enfilant un jean et un T-shirt avant de l'embrasser et de disparaître.

Maya retomba assise sur le lit, l'air perdu toujours nue comme un vers. Harry avait-il réellement l'intention de l'épouser d'ici une heure ? Elle se laissa tomber sur le dos et sourit comme une bienheureuse avant de se redresser avec un air paniqué. Si elle se mariait elle devait se faire une beauté ! Elle courut dans la salle de bain et prit sa douche dans un temps record avant de se diriger vers sa penderie.

Elle hésita un long moment avant de finalement faire apparaître sa robe blanche qu'elle portait lorsqu'elle combattait avec Harry. Elle l'aménagea quelque peut afin de la rendre un peu plus sexy : les deux habituelles bretelles avaient sautées afin de se retrouver nouées derrière sa nuque, le dos avait complètement disparu et l'échancré que cela faisait aurait pu paraître à la limite de l'indécence dans un bal à Poudlard. Elle regarda l'heure et vit qu'il lui restait peu de temps avant la limite que lui avait apposé son fiancé, elle se lança un sortilège sur ses cheveux et se fit un léger maquillage : Harry la préférait au naturel mais bon c'était quand même son mariage. Elle sursauta quand un phœnix apparut dans sa chambre avec un bouquet de fleur rose dans son bec. Elle sourit et après avoir vérifié qu'elle était présentable attrapa le bouquet qui comme elle s'en doutait était en faite un portoloin.

Elle se retrouva au bout d'une allée fleurie qui était recouverte de pétale de rose. Elle leva la tête au loin et vit son fiancé l'attendre en souriant devant une table d'une blancheur immaculée où se trouvait un vieil homme. Elle mit deux secondes avant de pouvoir remettre le nom sur le visage et de murmurer :

- Merlin !

- Oh ama comme tu yè belle s'exclama la voix d'une petite fillette qui courait dans sa direction.

- Ma puce, comment ça se fait que tu sois ici ? murmura Maya qui s'était accroupie pour prendre sa fille dans ses bras.

- Apa est venu me chèché pour faiye une supize, mais apès ze yetoune ché titi et mumu expliqua la fillette en faisant un câlin à sa maman.

- Tu es magnifique ma puce sourit l'amazone en voyant la petite avec une robe blanche et des tresses avec des rubans roses dans les cheveux.

- Apa a dit que tout devait zete pafait !

- Et je crois qu'il a bien réussi son coup chuchota Maya en levant les yeux vers son fiancé qui les couvait tout les deux avec un regard plein d'amour et de tendresse.

Elle se redressa, sécha discrètement une larme de joie qui avait coulé sur sa joue, lissa sa robe et regarda les deux hommes qui étaient un peu plus loin avec un grand sourire. Son sourire s'agrandit quand la marche nuptiale retentit. Elle s'avança cérémonieusement vers l'autel et se plaça au coté de son fiancé qui lui prit la main pour lui poser un baiser dessus.

- Mes chers amis commença Merlin avec un grand sourire. Si nous sommes rassemblés en cette fin d'après midi en si petit comité c'est pour vous unir tous les deux par les liens sacrés du mariage. Je sais de part votre position actuelle que cela ne peut être votre véritable mariage, néanmoins un très vieux rituel magique remplace très bien le mariage. Je suis heureux d'avoir été choisis par le futur marié pour exécuter ce rituel.

- Merci Merlin murmura Maya touchée.

- Les égyptiens attribuaient l'amour à leur Déesse Hathor, les grecs et romains à Eros et Cupidon, et beaucoup d'autre peuple avait leur croyance, mais tous les peuples ont cru, croient et croiront en l'amour. L'amour est quelque chose d'unique que chaque personne est en mesure d'éprouver, même le pire des hommes. Il s'agit d'un pouvoir bien différent d'une personne à une autre, mais l'un de ces grands pouvoirs est celui de trouver son âme sœur. Et je suis heureux car cela a été le cas pour vous deux. Pourtant issus de deux mondes différents vous avez su surpasser à deux les obstacles qui se sont dressés devant vous. Vous avez cru en votre amour et l'avez fait mûrir. Et vous avez déjà commencé à en récolter les merveilles en votre fillette Elysia Liliane Potter…

- C'est moi interrompit la fillette toute contente faisant rire les trois adultes.

- Oui c'est toi sourit l'homme. Depuis les quatre années où vous avez traversé pas à pas ensemble vous avez changé. Toi Harry James Potter, tu as appris à prendre tes responsabilités à ne plus fuir. Tu as grandis et est devenu le puissant chef d'une grande lignée de sorcier dont tu ne connais pas encore tout. Tu as la bonté d'un grand homme et si tu ne te laisses pas dépassé par tes sentiments tu as toutes les qualités pour devenir une personne exceptionnelle. Toi Mayaween issue de la lignée des Jacynthes des reines des Amazones, tu as ouvert ton cœur à une seule personne qui fut la bonne. Tu es devenue une femme admirable, une femme fidèle sur qui Harry peut compter à tout moment, une mère aimante donnant tout l'amour qu'elle possède pour rendre heureuse la famille qu'elle s'est construite. C'est ainsi que ce soir j'ai l'honneur de vous unir officieusement. Harry James Potter, chef du clan des Potter voulez-vous en ce jour et en cette heure, prendre Mayaween 6ème membres de la lignée des Jacinthes comme légitime épouse et de l'aimer pour l'éternité.

- Je le veux sourit Harry avant de sortir de sa poche une alliance dorée et de la passer à l'annulaire de sa fiancée qui pleurait de joie.

- Et vous Mayaween 6ème membres de la lignée des Jacinthes, voulez vous en ce jour abandonner votre titre de princesse et d'héritière, afin de vous unir à Harry James Potter pour l'éternité ?

- Oui je le veux sourit Maya en baissant les yeux vers sa fillette qui lui tendait l'alliance pour son fiancé.

Elle passa l'alliance à l'annulaire de son fiancé et Merlin reprit la parole.

- Si quelqu'un dans l'assistance est contre ce mariage qu'il parle maintenant ou se taise à jamais déclara Merlin alors que la seule personne présente était Elysia.

- Sont obligés de se mayier y s'aime lâcha la fillette avec candeur comme s'il s'agissait d'une évidence faisant rire les trois personnes présentes.

- Maintenant prenez la petite faucille dans ce bocal en or et mélanger votre sang.

Les deux amants s'exécutèrent et le vieil homme reprit :

- Il est temps pour vous maintenant d'échanger vos vœux pendant que je vous lancerais l'enchantement qui vous liera pour l'éternité expliqua Merlin en sortant sa baguette.

- Vas y ma chérie à toi l'honneur sourit le jeune homme.

- Lorsque je t'ai rencontré je suis immédiatement tombée sous le charme de tes yeux. J'ai su que je pouvais te faire confiance mais j'ai longuement hésité. Et finalement je ne regrette rien. Grâce à toi j'ai pu devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui, une femme ouverte aux autres, qui est heureuse de se lever tous les matins. Je suis heureuse car tu m'as fais le plus beau des cadeaux en me donnant Elysia et même si j'ai le regret que tu n'es pas pu assister à l'accouchement je sais que tu seras là pour tous les autres enfants que nous aurons. Nous formerons une grande famille, et moi qui n'en ai jamais eut je suis la femme la plus heureuse au monde et cela je te le dois à toi Harry James Potter. Tu es l'homme de ma vie et tu es l'homme que j'ai décidé d'épouser en connaissant tout ce que cela impliquait. Je t'aime mon amour avoua Maya les larmes aux yeux et le sourire en voyant les larmes dans les yeux de son amant.

- Là j'ai qu'une envie c'est te sauter dessus et te faire l'amour passionnément mais je vais me retenir chuchota doucement le survivant faisant rire la jeune femme. Maya mon cœur, mon amour, et tous les noms de ce genre que je peux utiliser, je ne sais pas comment exprimer tous ce que je ressens pour toi, je t'aime comme un fou. Tu sais de quoi je suis capable pour toi. Comme je l'ai dis il y a quelques jours, tu es ma moitié, la partie de moi qui fait qu'à présent je me sens vivant. Tu m'as montré qu'il fallait se battre pour être heureux et je pense que nous avons mené un bon bout de la bataille ensemble pour le moment. Ce matin tu voulais que nous nous marions, et hélas je n'ai pas pu le faire en aussi grand comité et exactement comme tu le voulais mais ¾ d'heure c'est juste quand même se défendit le jeune homme avec humour tandis que Maya était en larme. Tout ça pour te dire que princesse je t'aime à mourir.

- Vous pouvez embrasser….. commença merlin avant de s'interrompre dans sa phrase en voyant que le survivant avait déjà capturé les lèvres de l'amazone. …. Bon pas besoin de vous le dire. Mais c'est ainsi que j'ai l'honneur de vous déclarer devant les dieux mari et femme, en vous souhaitant à tous les deux ou plutôt tous les trois tout le bonheur possible.

- Youpi cria Elysia en lançant des pétales de fleurs sur ces parents qui riaient à travers leurs larmes de bonheur.

- Merci mon amour susurra Maya en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de son mari.

Harry sourit et se tourna vers Merlin qui les regardait avec un grand sourire.

- Je ne sais pas si un jour je pourrais vous remercier pour tout ce que vous faites pour moi.

- Je ne fais que ce j'ai à faire Harry, mais je suis heureux que tu es pensé à moi pour vous unir. Tu ne cesseras jamais de m'épater sourit le mage.

- Merci pour tout quand même sourit Maya qui ne lâchait plus la main de son nouveau mari.

- Profitez bien de vos quelques jours de repos à tout les deux vous en avez bien besoin. Vous voulez que je ramène Elysia chez vos amis ?

- Apa ze sui obligé de yepatiye ? demanda la fillette qui était dans ses bras.

- Oui mais je te promets que lorsqu'on viendra te chercher la prochaine fois, on ira visiter plein de choses ensemble. Mais là tu ne peux pas rester, tu t'ennuies chez titi ?

- Non ye fais plein de betiz…..euhh ye youe avec lauya expliqua la fillette en faisant un sourire d'ange.

- Comment ça vous faîtes des bêtises Mademoiselle Potter ? demanda Maya.

- Y'ai pas fait y'expès, vlad m'embêtait et pouf il a les cheveux yozes.

Harry explosa de rire en imaginant la tête de leur ami rebelle avec les cheveux roses. Maya essayait de faire les gros yeux mais le petit rire qui s'échappait de ses lèvres prouvait bien le contraire.

- Ce n'est pas bien grave ma chérie, au pire on arrangera tout ça quand on viendra te chercher. Mais promets-moi de faire bien attention ! déclara Maya en caressant la joue de sa fille.

- Voui ama.

- Et surtout ne dis pas à Titi et Mumu que apa et ama se sont mariés d'accord ?

- Pouquoi ?

- Parce qu'il faut que ça soit une surprise pour tout le monde d'accord sourit Harry.

- Pomis je diyè yien répondit joyeusement la fillette en tendant son petit doigt que son père prit avec le sien pour sceller leur secret.

- Je ne veux pas vous presser mais je n'ai pas énormément de temps accordé dans ce monde intervint Merlin.

- Désolé merlin, alors ma puce soit bien sage et on viendra bientôt te chercher d'accord ? murmura Maya en faisant un bisou à sa fille.

- Et surtout amuse toi bien sourit Harry en posant ses lèvres sur l'autre joue de sa fille.

La fillette leur fit un bisou à tout les deux et Harry la confia au mage qui disparut dans un brouillard lumineux. Il ne resta alors devant l'autel que Maya et Harry.

- Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dis que tu étais sublime ce soir ? murmura le survivant à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Non

- Et bien ma chérie tu es magnifique et cette robe est bien trop révélatrice pour que je puisse garder mon sang froid plus longtemps sourit le garçon en descendant ses mains dans le dos nu de l'amazone.

- Et toi aussi tu es séduisant mon amour.

Harry avait en effet coupé ses cheveux qui étaient redevenus court et en pagaille. Il portait un costume noir et blanc chic qu'il détestait mais qu'il savait que sa fiancée affectionnait énormément.

- Comment as-tu pu organiser une telle cérémonie en si peu de temps. Il y a une heure tu me faisais l'amour passionnément et maintenant nous voila mariés…

- Et je te parie que dans 15 minutes je serais encore en train de te faire l'amour passionnément sourit le jeune homme en capturant les lèvres entrouvertes de sa femme.

- Tu ne te rends pas compte qu'en moins de deux heures tu viens de faire de moi la femme la plus heureuse sur terre. J'ai pu revoir ma fille et me marier avec toi. Si tu savais comme je t'aime, j'ai l'impression que mon cœur va exploser.

- Et je voudrais faire tellement plus si tu savais

- Alors que me réserves-tu pour ma nuit de noce demanda la femme avec malice.

- J'adore quand tu me regardes avec des yeux comme ça, ça fait galoper mon imagination répondit le jeune homme en transplanant.

Ils arrivèrent devant un immense hôtel, et Harry alla directement à la réception.

- J'ai réservé au nom d'Harry Potter.

- En effet la suite nuptiale n'est ce pas ?

- Exacte.

- Nous avons bien reçus vos bagages tout à l'heure et elles sont déjà dans votre chambre. Je vous souhaite un bon séjour dans notre hôtel et permettez-moi de vous adresser tous mes vœux de bonheur sourit le réceptionniste en voyant leur tenue de cérémonie tout en leur tendant la carte de leur chambre.

Les deux jeunes mariés sourirent et Harry présenta son bras à sa femme qui rit devant l'air de son mari. Ils traversèrent le hall attirant ainsi le regard de toutes les personnes présentes qui les trouvèrent magnifiques. Quand ils arrivèrent devant la chambre Harry ouvrit la porte et prit sa femme dans ses bras pour passer la porte.

- Une tradition terrienne ma chérie sourit-il devant l'air surpris de la jeune femme.

Quand ils furent de l'autre coté, Harry ferma la porte d'un coup de pied et porta sa femme jusqu'au lit, ne s'attardant pas sur le coté décoration. Le reste de la nuit leur appartenait et ils allaient en profiter pour faire de cette soirée une des plus belles de leur vie. Voldemort ne comptait plus, les mangemorts pareils, les questions qui pouvaient être soulevées à Poudlard dues à leur absence ne les inquiétaient pas plus, seuls comptaient leur amour et cette chambre dans laquelle ils pourraient enfin vivre leur lune de miel.

A Poudlard cela faisait quatre jours que personnes n'avaient entendu parler de Maya et Harry, et même si au départ il y avait eut quelques rumeurs comme quoi ils avaient fuis ensemble pour vivre leur amour au grand jour (ce qui en soit n'était pas si loin de la réalité), maintenant elles faisaient place à des commentaires inquiets. Néanmoins à l'aube du cinquième jour sans nouvelles, ils eurent la surprise de leur vie en ouvrant le journal.

En effet on voyait sur la photo Maya et Harry se tenant au milieu d'un groupe de mangemort prêt à les attaquer. Albus et les vieux maraudeurs, se mirent immédiatement à lire l'article voulant savoir où se trouvaient les jeunes gens et surtout pourquoi ils étaient entourés de mangemort.

_**Attaque de mangemort au japon**_

_Hier en fin d'après midi heure locale, les mangemorts ont de nouveaux frappés. Profitant de l'abondance du peuple japonais dans les rues ils sont apparus à la tour de Tokyo et ont rapidement commencé à lancer des sorts. _

_Les aurors japonais sont rapidement arrivés sur place mais se sont vite retrouvés dépassés. Heureusement pour eux et pour toutes les personnes présentes, deux jeunes personnes sont intervenus et ont finit par avoir le dessus sur les mages noirs. Ces deux adolescents sont la petite fille du grand Albus Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Mayaween Dumbledore et Angelus, un étudiant de cette même école dont on ne cesse de vanter les mérites depuis quelques temps. Ces deux étudiants ont, à eux seul, renversé la situation et ont permis la capture des mangemorts. _

_Nous n'avons pas pu avoir de plus amples informations sur la présence des deux étudiants ici mais d'après les bribes d'informations qui sont parvenus à nos oreilles, ils auraient été sur la trace de ce groupe de mangemort depuis la soirée d'Halloween. _

_Malheureusement malgré leur rapide intervention, le japon déplore la mort de 25 personnes dont trois enfants._

_Alex Pairtise_

- Bon maintenant on sait où ils sont soupira Sirius à la table des professeurs.

- Ces deux si je les attrape menaça Albus qui se sentait quand même rassurer.

- Je crois que si vous les attrapez vous ne pourrez pas faire grand-chose Albus, l'un est insaisissable et l'autre votre petite fille relativisa Remus.

- On n'a pas idée de se lancer à la chasse aux mangemorts quand même !

- Albus calmez vous c'est mauvais pour votre cœur de vous énervez comme ça trancha une voix froide depuis les grandes portes.

Toutes les têtes se tournèrent vers les portes d'entrée et restèrent surpris en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Angelus. Mais un Angelus aux cheveux courts et en pagaille et vêtu d'un kimono vert avec des fils argentés. A coté de lui se trouvait Maya toute souriante, habillée d'un Yukata rouge et des imprimés or dessus.

- Salut grand papa sourit-elle malgré l'air furieux du vieil homme.

- Je peux savoir jeune gens à quoi tout cela rime ? s'emporta Albus en montrant le journal.

- C'est quoi ? L'attaque au Mexique ? s'étonna Maya en s'avançant vers son grand père.

- Parce qu'en plus il y a eut une attaque au Mexique. ? interrogea Sirius contrarié.

- Non a priori ce n'est pas celle du Mexique ! bouda la jeune fille en s'emparant du journal. Hey c'est quoi cette photo ? Tu as vu la tête que je me paye dessus !

- Je trouve que c'est celle que tu fais tous les jours répliqua Harry en regardant la photo.

- Tu ne pourrais pas un peu faire preuve de gentillesse de temps en temps répliqua Maya bien décider à s'amuser à faire une joute verbale avec son mari.

- Je ne suis pas là pour être gentil! répliqua le Potter.

- Qui est ce qui a eut la bonté de te couper les cheveux quand ce crétin de mangemort te les a fait cramer ?

- On voit bien le résultat ! J'ai l'air de m'être peigné avec un pétard ! Et arrêtes un peu de parler tu me saoules !

- Je ne te permets pas !

- C'est parce que madame voulait faire les magasins qu'on n'a pas pu rentrer hier ! Alors si je veux dire que tu me saoules, tu me saoules c'est clair. Quatre jours à te supporter c'est ma limite !

- Tu peux parler toi ! On dirait un iceberg, toujours à tirer une tronche de 6 pieds de longs ! Comme si sourire de temps en temps allait t'arracher la gueule ! Et hier si tu ne voulais pas rester t'avais qu'à pas rester !

- C'est sur avec le groupe de mangemort qui nous collait aux trousses ça aurait été le bon plan que de se séparer !

- Tu m'énerves !

- Mais je te retourne le compliment le canari !

- Ça suffit tout les deux, allez dans mon bureau tout de suite s'emporta Albus mettant ainsi fin à leur joute verbale.

- Albus j'ai passé l'âge de me faire remonter les bretelles, je vous l'ai dis ! Je suis libre de mes mouvements !

- Mais là tu as embarqué ma petite fille répliqua le vieil homme qui tenait à merveille son rôle de grand père.

- Embarqué rit cyniquement Angelus. Dites plutôt que c'est elle qui m'a collé aux basques ! Elle m'a suivi quand je suis parti et impossible à m'en défaire. C'est moi qui devrait demander réparation pas vous.

- Mayaween ? interrogea le grand père avec un regard sévère.

- Tu as vu mon Yukata il est beau ? Il est aux couleurs de gryffondor sourit la jeune femme évitant ainsi la question.

- Angelus je sais que ce n'est pas ton genre mais tu aurais au moins pu nous laisser un mot explicatif soupira Sirius.

- Me prends pas pour un bleu répliqua Harry. Je sais parfaitement que si je vous avais envoyé ne serait-ce qu'une seule lettre vous auriez pu me repérez. Je ne suis pas idiot maître Curt.

- Je veux quand même avoir les explications moi trancha Albus.

- Si vous voulez mais vous verrez y'a pas grand-chose à dire soupira Harry en étouffant un bâillement. Sauf que votre petite fille est une chieuse.

- Tu veux te battre s'offusqua l'amazone en sortant sa baguette.

- Où tu veux quand tu veux répliqua le survivant en sortant également la sienne.

- Cessez de vous comporter comme des gamins ! rugit à nouveau Albus.

- Je suis fatigué et à bout de nerfs là soupira Harry avant de sortir un parchemin de la poche de son kimono et de le tendre à Mitamotashi senseï qui fut étonné.

- Ah oui c'est le message du chef des aurors, il nous a demandé de vous le remettre quand on rentrerait au château expliqua Maya.

Le vieil homme parcourut rapidement le message et se mit à rire en voyant les deux adolescents continuer à se lancer des piques de gamins. Il replia soigneusement la lettre et la rangea dans sa poche avant de se lever.

- Bon ils me semblent que nous avons à discuter mes jeunes amis sourit-il.

- A quel sujet ? firent semblant de s'étonner les deux époux en même temps avant de se foudroyer du regard.

- J'aimerais en savoir un peu plus sur l'attaque des mangemorts et surtout pourquoi vous vous battiez comme des chiffonniers tous les deux alors que vous étiez encerclé.

- C'est sa faute accusèrent les deux adolescents en même temps en pointant l'autre du doigt.

- Tu vas arrêter de dire comme moi ! s'emporta Maya.

- Et toi tu ne vas pas un peu la fermer ! répliqua Harry.

Les deux adolescents ressortirent leur baguette et se mirent enjoue. Albus soupira fortement et les désarma aisément avec un expeliarmus même s'il savait que les deux s'étaient laissé désarmer volontairement.

- Maintenant vous me suivez tous les deux et je ne veux plus vous entendre ! trancha le directeur qui était mort de rire intérieurement mais qui essayait de garder une apparence sévère.

- Mais grand…. commença Maya avant de se faire bâillonner par la main d'Harry.

D'un regard impétueux il la somma de se taire et l'emmena à l'extérieur de la grande salle où les attendait déjà les directeurs. Ils firent quelques pas dans un silence des plus complets et quand ils furent sur que personne ne pouvait les voir ou les entendre les deux amoureux explosèrent de rire.

- Vous êtes vraiment irrécupérable vous deux soupira Albus qui souriait quand même.

- Il fallait bien qu'on marque notre retour Albus taquina Harry en prenant la main de sa femme et en déposant un baiser dessus pendant qu'ils montaient les escaliers du bureau du directeur.

- Bon maintenant si vous nous expliquiez pourquoi vous êtes parti à la chasse aux mangemorts ? demanda Cassandra Cérès.

- On n'est pas parti à la chasse aux mangemorts ! se défendit Maya assise sur les genoux de son mari. Ils nous emmerdent déjà bien assez sans qu'on ait besoin de leur courir après en plus.

- On voulait juste un peu de vacances après halloween expliqua Harry. On est parti le lendemain, et on est allé du coté du Mexique.

Maya sourit comme une bienheureuse et se laissa aller sur le torse de son mari en cachant son visage rougi dans son cou. Sa nuit de noce et la journée qui avait suivie resteraient à jamais gravées dans sa mémoire : quand Harry avait déclaré qu'il la comblerait au delà de ses espoirs il n'avait pas menti.

- Je t'aime mon ange murmura Maya à l'oreille de son mari qui esquissa un sourire.

- Et donc au Mexique ? demanda Albus pour essayer de les faire revenir sur terre.

- On était sur la plage quand ces mangemorts sont apparus, Voldemort a du savoir que j'avais quitté le pays et il a mis tous ses toutous sur le pied de guerre. Il devait penser que loin de Poudlard j'étais plus vulnérable. Bref ces mangemorts là n'ont pas posé de soucis, et on a décidé d'aller à Tokyo. Maya voulait goûter des ramens soupira Harry.

- Tu n'étais pas contre quand j'ai proposé !

- C'est vrai donc on est allé à Tokyo et on en a bien profité. Mais hier soir les mangemorts ont débarqué dans la tour. Il a fallu qu'on occupe les mangemorts le temps que le reste des aurors arrivent. Comme il y avait des enfants et des personnes qui ne pouvaient se défendre on ne pouvait pas déclencher d'hostilité ouverte. On a alors commencé à se crier dessus comme vous avez vu tout à l'heure. Ils ont été tellement surpris, et heureusement qu'ils étaient un peu cons, qu'ils ont suivis notre dispute sans faire attention aux renforts. Voila vous avez toute l'histoire.

- Et qu'y avait-il dans la lettre du chef des aurors ? demanda Albus en se tournant vers le directeur japonais qui se mit à rire de même que les deux adolescents.

- Juste que les mangemorts étaient interrogés, que les deux se criaient dessus comme des gamins quand ils étaient arrivé sur les lieux, et qu'il avait fait cette lettre sur leur demande pour avoir une excuse pour sortir de la grande salle.

- Okayy soupira Azaan.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais bon je vais aller me reposer un peu je crois ! Je suis mort déclara Harry en tentant de se lever avant de se rendre compte que Maya avait passé ses bras autour de son coup et le regardait avec des yeux de chiens battus.

- Allez vous reposer et surtout si vous repartez comme des voleurs prévenez-nous qu'on ne s'inquiète plus gronda gentiment Albus.

Les deux amants sourirent puis transplannèrent dans leurs appartements pendant que les directeurs se demandaient s'il fallait s'inquiéter ou rire de la situation avec les mangemorts.

Lorsque les deux amants apparurent dans le petit salon de leur appartement, ils s'étalèrent comme des bienheureux dans le canapé et sans qu'ils ne s'en rendent compte s'endormir dans cette position. C'est ainsi que le soir venu les maraudeurs et les autres habitants de l'appartement les découvrir.

- Bon on va les laisser dormir ! Ils ont l'air d'être épuisé s'inquiéta Nawaëlle en posant une couverture sur les deux amoureux.

- Oh je ne pense pas qu'il faille vraiment s'inquiéter ! Ils ont l'air plutôt d'en avoir bien profité quand même sourit Sirius qui se rappelait très bien comment se comportaient deux jeunes amoureux de leur âge.

Le lendemain et les jours suivants la vie reprit son cours normal à Poudlard pourtant une chose avait changé : Maya et Harry se cherchaient encore plus qu'avant au plus grand amusement de certains mais à l'exaspération du corps enseignant.

Cependant outre ce petit jeu de chien et chat les élèves ne savaient plus comment se comporter envers Harry. Il ne venait presque plus en cours, juste de temps en temps pour dire de se faire voir en classe. La plupart du temps on le voyait sortir de la salle d'arts martiaux en nage ou de la forêt interdite recouvert d'égratignures, ou alors en pleine discussion avec les directeurs dans les couloirs, bref le mystère Angélus ne faisait que s'épaissir de plus en plus.

Les attaques de mangemorts avaient également repris leur cours. Les attaques étaient nombreuses mais grâce à l'intervention très rapide des forces de secours et d'Harry, les victimes étaient quasiment nulles. Et à sa plus grande joie, les gens n'hésitaient plus à défendre comme lorsqu'une attaque avait éclaté dans un petit village du nord, les villageois s'étaient associés en petit groupe pour contrer chaque mangemorts. Certes cela pouvait être considéré comme de la lâcheté d'être à plusieurs sur un, mais qu'est-ce que la lâcheté en comparaison de sauver sa peau ?

Ce petit manège dura pendant 5 semaines et c'est à la fin de la première semaine de décembre que les choses changèrent. Lors d'un repas une chouette vint se poser devant Albus qui parut surpris. Il parcourut rapidement la missive, et son regard se durcit. Il fit un signe de tête entendu à Minerva qui acquiesça. Il se leva et sans avoir à prononcer un seul mot Harry et Maya ainsi que les directeurs se levèrent pour sortir de la grande salle et rejoindre le bureau du directeur.

- Mes espions ont trouvés le repaire de Voldemort ! commença immédiatement Albus attirant ainsi la plus grande attention de tous.

- Comment les avez-vous localisés ?

- J'ai des espions très habiles mais ils en ont bavés, les mangemorts ne restent jamais plus de 3 jours au même endroit en ce moment.

- Il faut les attaquer maintenant, défoncer la fourmilière quand elle ne s'y attend pas lâcha Maya en se levant.

- C'est ce qui est prévu pour ce soir. L'ordre du phoenix est sur le pied de guerre. Nous comptons attaquer dès que le soleil se sera couché. Néanmoins on ne peut pas tous y allé, il faut des gens ici ou cas ou.

- Moi je viens déclarèrent en même temps Maya et Harry.

- Non toi tu n'y va pas Maya rétorqua Harry.

- Oh si je vais y allé et j'ai bien l'intention de me battre aussi. Et ne commence pas à me sortir tes grandes phrases sur ma sécurité répliqua Maya en elfique. Je t'ai épousé en connaissance de cause, je suis une cible pour voldemort que tu le veuilles ou non. Et la meilleure des défenses reste l'attaque. Alors tu te tais et tu me laisses t'aider pour une fois.

- On se battra ensemble alors souffla Harry qui savait pertinemment que dans tous les cas la jeune fille viendrait qu'il le veuille ou non.

- Mais Harry enfin tenta Albus.

- Albus taisez vous aussi, je ne suis pas une poupée en porcelaine cingla Maya envers son grand père avant de sourire avec sadisme. Oh ! et je viens d'avoir une idée de génie en plus.

Sans dire plus, elle transplana laissant les autres plus que surpris.

- C'est une sacrée fille que tu t'es trouvé mon garçon souffla le directeur bulgare.

- Et encore vous n'avez rien vu sourit doucement le garçon.

Les minutes passèrent où les directeurs décidèrent de rester au château afin d'organiser des tours de garde. Ils ne seraient pas de trop si jamais ça tournait mal et qu'ils devaient évacuer d'urgence tous les élèves.

Maya réapparut dix minutes plus tard avec un grand coffret dans les bras qu'elle laissa tomber lourdement sur le bureau. Le coffre était en bois poli, et un iris était gravé dans le bois et la dorure qui le marquait lui donnait un air mystique. Elle regarda son mari qui semblait hypnotisé par le coffre.

- Ma chérie tu as eut une idée de génie souffla-t-il.

- Harry, il est temps de redevenir ce que l'on était il n'y as pas si longtemps que ça sourit la jeune femme en ouvrant le coffre.

Elle attrapa une chose dans le coffre et le lança en direction du jeune homme qui le saisit au vol. Harry regarda l'objet qui était dans sa main et leva son bras devant lui.

- Ils avaient vraiment fait du travail exceptionnel souffla-t-il.

- Dites moi que ce n'est pas ce que je pense demanda Albus qui se souvenait que trop bien de l'arrivée des deux adolescents dans leur monde.

- Oh si c'est parfaitement ça Albus sourit Maya en plaçant un chargeur remplit dans son arme avec un coup sec. Les mangemorts ne se douteront jamais de ça.

- C'est dangereux d'avoir de telle arme dans votre chambre ! s'étonna Olympe Maxime qui avait reconnu les armes moldues

- Bien sur que non répliqua Harry qui était repassé en mode combat en transformant son uniforme en tenue plus adéquate pour le combat.

Il prit dans le coffre une ceinture qu'il mit et auquel il accrocha 4 armes à feu chargées et le double de chargeur dans des emplacements prévus à cet effet. Ensuite il prit un double holster d'épaule où il plaça également deux armes. Il accrocha ensuite à son avant bras un porte couteau où il avait placé son sabre en mode poignard. Une fois paré, il repassa sa longue cape et ainsi personne ne pouvait voir ses armes. Quand il releva la tête il vit que Maya avait fait exactement comme lui.

- Tu ne pensais quand même pas que je n'allais pas apprendre à m'en servir en combat ? sourit-elle. Tu es bien trop naïf mon cœur ! Par contre je te le dis illico moi je n'aurais aucun remord à utiliser de vraies balles. Ces pourritures n'auront rien de plus que ce qu'ils méritent.

- Quelle femme impitoyable tu es quand même ! soupira Harry qui savait depuis longtemps que sa femme ne pardonnait pas les atrocités que faisaient les mangemorts.

- Non je ne suis pas impitoyable simplement je ne me cache pas la face c'est tout rit-elle à la grande stupéfaction des directeurs qui n'avaient pas osé intervenir.

- Bon nous partons d'abord rejoindre les autres expliqua Albus. Messieurs, Dames en cas de problèmes je vous confie mon école.

Les directeurs acquiescèrent l'air grave, et Albus transforma une feuille de papier en portoloin. Sans aucunes hésitations Harry et Maya touchèrent la feuille et disparurent en même temps que le directeur de Poudlard.

Ils réapparurent dans des ruines sous une pluie battante mais ce ne fut pas la première chose que remarqua le survivant. En effet dans un coin une des personnes présentes avaient levé sa baguette dans leur direction et avait lancé un sort dans sa direction. Harry l'avait senti mais ne réagit pas, il se déplaça seulement d'un pas et regarda l'expéditeur.

- C'est tout ce que vous aviez à dire Monsieur Maugrey ? demanda-t-il calmement.

- Un gamin comme toi n'a rien à faire ici, tu ne fais pas parti des nôtres ! trancha l'auror.

- Vous avez raison je ne fais pas parti des vôtres et je ne veux pas en faire parti. Je ne suis pas là pour vous, et honnêtement que vous soyez là ou pas je m'en fou. Néanmoins je vous serais gréé Monsieur de modérer votre paranoïa. La prochaine fois le sort vous vous le reprendrez dans la tête.

Les autres membres restèrent surpris. Ils s'attendaient tous à ce que le jeune homme s'insurge d'avoir été pris pour cible mais non rien. Il avait juste réagit calmement et cela le rendit encore plus intimidant. A partir de ce moment là une lourde ambiance s'installa et toutes les personnes de l'ordre qui apparurent par la suite ne dirent rien, ne sachant pas ce qui s'était passé. Quand Andrew et Estella apparurent Harry ne sut pas vraiment comment réagir. Il savait pertinemment qu'ils allaient venir, après tout ils faisaient bien parti de l'ordre, alors tout ce qu'il put faire fut de souffler.

- Bon maintenant nous sommes tous réunis, il faut que l'on mette tout au point commença Albus. Alastor, Félix, selon vos observations qu'est-ce que vous pouvez nous apprendre sur le repère de Voldemort ?

Maugrey regarda Harry d'un œil mauvais, et le défia du regard. Le survivant ne put que souffler d'exaspération.

- Bon j'ai pas le temps de jouer à ces conneries Albus, je vais faire les choses à ma manière comme je l'ai toujours fait depuis quelques années. J'ouvre le passage et vous me suivez si vous le voulez.

- Tu te charges de Voldemort et je m'occupe de ses toutous acquiesça Maya qui faisait amplement confiance à son mari pour tous ce qui concernait les batailles.

- Attendez un peu tous les deux interrompit Andrew en foudroyant du regard l'auror.

- Malgré tout le respect que je te dois Andrew, là je gère les choses à ma manière. Je vous demande juste une chose c'est d'attendre dix minutes avant que vous lanciez votre assaut. Je vais poser une barrière anti transplannage pour les bloquer à l'intérieur comme des rats. Mais je pense pas qu'elle tiendra bien longtemps, ils sont très puissants et usent de magie vraiment maléfique. Alors plutôt que de parler dans le vent passez à l'action pour une fois termina Harry en appuyant son regard sur Maugrey.

Sans en prononcer d'avantage il s'engouffra dans la forêt et pris sa vue dorée. Il sentait derrière lui sa fiancée qui se glissait dans ses pas.

- Comment savait-il qu'ils se cachaient par là bas ? s'étonnait le dénommé Félix.

- Moi je vous le dis ce gamin est pas net ! Et maintenant il va les prévenir et on va les louper ! s'indigna Maugrey.

- Il suffit Maugrey, ce gosse à toute ma considération. Et je sens que ce soir on va faire la plus grosse prise de mangemort depuis le début de cette satanée guerre. Alors cessez de vous comporter comme un abruti fini ! Vous croyez que ça l'amuse à son âge de penser qu'à se battre ? Il ne fait pas ça pour se retrouver à la unes des journaux contrairement à ce que vous voulez bien penser! s'emporta Albus. Alors maintenant on se concentre et on y va, la barrière anti transplannage est en place.

Harry sentit immédiatement lorsque l'ordre du phoenix se mit en mouvement et il pria tous les dieux pour qu'il ne leur arrive rien de fâcheux. Quand il repéra la bâtisse où les mangemorts et leur dégénéré de chef se cachaient il fut surpris. Il s'agissait d'une grande maison dans les styles coloniaux. Il se tourna vers sa femme et déposa un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime

- Ah bon tu es sur ? sourit Maya

Harry saisit violement sa femme dans ses bras et lui donna le plus passionné des baisers. Et lorsqu'il la relâcha elle était comme en état de choc et se fut son petit rire qui la sortit de sa torpeur.

- Ça ne prouve rien !

- Crois moi on n'aurait pas l'ordre du poulet derrière nous, et Voldemort à quelques mètres devant nous je te l'aurais prouvé sur le champ.

- Bon on règlera cette histoire plus tard alors ! Mais je n'ai pas dis mon dernier mot sourit la jeune femme.

- Bon il est temps d'y aller.

- Mon chéri essaye d'être un minimum discret au début quand même soupira la jeune femme qui connaissait le tempérament de feu de son mari.

- Bon très bien !

Il prit une de ses armes et mit un chargeur spécial qui avait été fait spécialement pour lui. Celui qu'il utilisait avec ses balles de magie. Il la regarda et lui fit une grimace entendu qui voulait dire « c'est bon t'es contente ? ». Elle souffla et lui sourit en lui montrant qu'elle aussi avait ce style de chargeur puis ils reprirent leur sérieux. Maintenant plus de pause « câlins », plus de mots doux, la concentration était le maitre mot. Maya leva sa main et abaissa doucement chacun de ses doigts et lorsque le dernier s'abaissa, ils tirèrent chacun en direction des gardes qui dès qu'ils furent touchés tombèrent à terre pris de tremblement avant de tomber dans le coma.

Harry sortit des fourrées sur ses gardes, et sortit de son holster une deuxième arme chargée en vraies balles. Quand ils passèrent devant les gardes immobilisés Maya ne put s'empêcher de leur donner à tous un bon coup de pied à l'amusement du jeune homme. Il fixa la porte qui se dressait devant lui avec insistance et détermina le nombre d'auras qu'il distinguait derrière.

Il la regarda en lui murmurant un « 12 » muet et quand elle hocha la tête il détruisit les deux grandes portes, et commença à tirer des balles sur tous les mangemorts présents. Maya fit de même mais lorsque les mangemorts sonnèrent l'alerte, ils n'eurent plus aucun remords à sortir leurs vraies armes à feu. Bien sur ils tiraient de façon à blesser sérieusement les mangemorts, mais ils ne voulaient pas non plus que cet assaut se transforme en carnage et les fasse passer pour des bouchers. Soudain Il se retourna d'un geste sec et força sa femme à s'accroupir tandis qu'il touchait à l'épaule un mangemort qui venait de viser Maya.

Quand il n'y eut plus aucun mangemort dans la pièce ils avancèrent prudemment sachant que maintenant tous devaient se douter de leur arriver. Ils montèrent les escaliers pénétrèrent dans la pièce qui se trouvait à leur gauche et dès que la porte se fut refermée sur eux ils crièrent d'une même voix :

- Couche-toi !

Au moment où leur ventre toucha par terre, une dizaine de faisceaux de lumière détruisait avec violence la porte qui se trouvait derrière eux. Harry leva le bras et toucha un des mangemort. Maya profita de ce moment pour passer sur le dos de son mari et se réfugia derrière un canapé pour se protéger pendant qu'elle mettait un nouveau chargeur plein dans son arme.

- Harry viennnnnt hurla-t-elle alors qu'elle lançait à la fois des balles et des sorts.

Le survivant tenta de changer son chargeur pour se protéger mais son arme semblait s'être enraillée.

- Harry vient vite te mettre à l'abri insista Maya qui avait épuisé déjà pas mal de ses munitions.

- Et merde ! cria-t-il en balançant l'arme à la tête d'un mangemort.

Il se remit sur les genoux et envoya valser les mangemorts par une vague d'eau bouillante et par une forte impulsion rejoignit sa femme derrière le canapé.

- Ah fait chier murmura-t-il en voyant une plaie importante au niveau de sa jambe. Dos au canapé, il tendit la main en arrière et dès qu'il toucha un coussin, le prit et le transforma en une bande de tissus. Il nettoya rapidement la plaie et la pansa avec sa bande de fortune. Il se remit sur ses genoux et déclara :

- Besoin d'aide ma chérie ?

- Arrête de faire l'imbécile gronda-t-elle en se penchant pour éviter une salve de sort dans leur direction. Et arrête avec la magie élémentale tu vas finir KO et on n'a pas encore vu Voldemort !

- Bon on fonce, faut qu'on sorte d'ici ! Ils ont compris le truc pour les balles, passe à la magie !

- Expelliarmus cria-t-elle en envoyant valser deux mangemort contre le mur ce qui les assomma. Comme ça mon cœur ?

Harry sourit et dans un même mouvement ils se levèrent et contre attaquèrent. Les avada explosaient au contact des Incarcerem, les Doloris étaient détournés par des expelliarmus. Rapidement une épaisse fumée envahi la pièce et Harry du utilisé le vent pour la disperser.

- On était mieux dans le brouillard chuchota la jeune femme à l'oreille de son mari quand elle vit que maintenant il y avait Voldemort et le cercle des privés de Voldemort en plus des autres.

- Ma chérie c'est pas le moment pour avoir des idées coquines chuchota Harry alors que sa femme se demandait comment il faisait pour plaisanter dans de telles circonstances.

- On dirait que j'ai quelques intrus dans mon humble demeure… constata le lord noir.

- C'est vraiment pas de chance ça répliqua Harry comme s'il compatissait au malheur de Voldemort. Je vous jure ces jeunes ils ne respectent plus rien à notre époque.

- Pourquoi tu es là Potter ?

- A ton avis ? Tu me manquais trop et je me sentais si seul loin de toi !

- Ne joue pas à ce petit jeu avec moi, tu es loin d'être en position de supériorité ! s'énerva le mage noir en levant sa baguette dans sa direction.

- Je ne joue pas ! Ou du moins nous ne jouons pas au même jeu tous les deux. Mais pourquoi autant de mystère Tomi ? Tes toutous savent qui je suis et d'où je viens alors comment se fait-il que cela n'est pas encore filtré à l'extérieur ? demanda Harry sa baguette également levée.

Le silence qui s'installa laissait entendre la bataille qui avait lieu plus loin entre l'ordre du phœnix et les mangemorts alors que Voldemort et Harry continuait de se juger du regard les baguettes levées. Mais n'étant pas d'un naturel très patient un des mangemort lança un doloris dans la direction du survivant mais Maya s'interposa grâce à un bouclier qui renvoya le doloris sur le mage noir qui se tordit de douleur.

- Potter, voila que tu emmènes la Dumbledore maintenant ? Ta petite fiancée t'a laissé tomber à ce que je vois ! rit sadiquement le lord noir.

- Humm je crois que nous n'avons pas été présenté correctement sourit Maya avec ironie avant de lancer deux stupéfix sur deux mangemorts qui tombèrent raide sur le sol. Vous semblez moins crétin dans le futur bien que toujours aussi vaniteux.

- Tu es dure ma chérie sourit Harry qui surveillait quand même le flux de magie chez son adversaire.

- Bien sur que nous n'avons pas été présenté car je ne vois pas en quoi cela vous avancerait. Mais sachez une chose, ce n'est pas avec vos yeux injectés de sang qui vous font passé pour un lapin albinos, et votre nez qu'on dirait que vous vous être pris une porte, que vous allez me faire peur. Et vous savez quoi en plus je n'aime pas vos petits toutous, leurs robes sont si moches qu'on dirait des cadavres ambulants. Ils ne font même pas peur, je dirais qu'ils font plutôt pitié.

Les mangemorts répliquèrent sur le champ, outrés des paroles de l'amazone. Mais loin de s'inquiéter elle laissa pour l'une des rare fois dans sa vie ressortir sa magie et envoya une violente bourrasque de l'autre coté. Et seuls les mangemorts les plus confirmés parvinrent à rester stable.

- Comment n'ai-je pas pu faire le rapprochement plus tôt murmura Voldemort.

- Parce que vous êtes un crétin et un homme répliqua Maya qui retrouvait ses vieilles habitudes de chez elle.

- Je crois qu'il faut que je vous présente ma femme Tom sourit sournoisement le survivant. Vous avez devant vous Mayaween Potter !

- Comment un gamin comme toi, peut-il avoir autant de ressources ? se crispa Voldemort avant de lever sa baguette et de lancer un avada.

Cependant contrairement à d'habitude Harry riposta également. Il envoya un avada à la grande surprise des mangemorts qui n'auraient jamais pensé qu'un gamin aurait le courage de le lancer.

- Attention ma chérie murmura Harry qui savait pertinemment ce qui allait se passer.

En effet lorsque les deux sorts entrèrent en contact, au lieu d'exploser comme les autres sorts des mangemorts, ils semblèrent se relier. Harry ressentit les vibrations de sa baguette, la même vibration électrique qu'il avait ressentit quelques années plutôt lors de la troisième tache. Il regarda en face Voldemort qui semblait complètement perdu face à ce nouveau phénomène pour lui. Il tentait de lâcher sa baguette mais elle semblait collée à sa main. A présent un intense faisceau lumineux doré les reliait.

Puis le sol sembla se dérober sous ses pieds mais ça aussi Harry s'y attendait. Cependant cette fois-ci ils ne furent pas emmenés autre part étant donné qu'ils étaient en intérieur. Soudain le fil d'or qui reliait les deux baguettes sembla s'effriter et les morceaux de lumières furent projetés dans les airs, se croisant encore et encore jusqu'à ce qu'une multitude d'arc s'entrecroisent au dessus de leur tête. Un chant de phoenix ne tarda pas à résonner dans ce drôle de dôme doré où seuls se trouvaient Voldemort et Harry et une boule blanche de lumière se forma au centre du lien.

Voldemort fixait sa baguette avec horreur, jamais une telle chose ne lui était arrivée. Il fixa le jeune homme en face de lui qui était la sérénité pure.

- Qu'est ce que tu as fais à ma baguette !

- Ce que j'ai fait à ta baguette ? Tu ne le sais pas? s'étonna réellement Harry.

- Arrête de jouer l'innocent ! s'emporta le mage en envoyant une vague de magie dans sa baguette afin que la bille parte du coté de Harry.

- Je n'arrive pas à croire que ton toi futur t'es caché autant de chose. Tu t'es fait bananer jusqu'à la moelle mon pauvre Tom. Pourquoi tu te bats contre moi si tu sais si peu de choses?

- Arrêtes de vouloir faire ton malin rétorqua le mage noire avant de se tourner vers ses mangemorts qui s'étaient regroupé autour du dôme comme des chacals autour d'un cadavre. Et vous bande d'ahuris restez pas planté là, tuez la fille et trouvez un moyen de sortir d'ici !

Maya ne chercha pas plus loin et après un regard entendu avec Harry, elle s'élança à l'extérieur pour dire d'éloigner les mangemorts des deux hommes. Au fond du couloir elle vit une fenêtre et sans chercher plus elle sauta à l'air libre en la défonçant. Elle sentit à peine les petits bout de verre qui lui lacérèrent la peau, elle lança juste un sortilège de coussinage afin d'atterrir en douceur sur le sol. Quand elle se retourna elle vit qu'une dizaine de mage noir l'avait suivit, et usaient de sorts plus ou moins noirs pour ne pas s'écraser au sol. Elle se redressa et leva sa baguette en même temps que les autres qui se mirent à rire, un rire gras qui montrait bien toute la folie qui les habitait.

- Alors ma jolie on essaye de fuir ?

- Pourquoi fuirais-je des hommes ? Toujours à vous croire supérieur ! Vous en devenez réellement pathétique répliqua calmement la jeune femme.

- Parce que tu te crois supérieur à nous ? se moqua un autre homme.

- Vous n'êtes que des bleus, pourquoi m'avez-vous suivi ? Pour prouvez au grand lord de pacotille que vous êtes plus fort. Ses toutous préférés n'ont pas été si inconscients que vous, maintenant vous allez voir de quel bois je me chauffe.

Un léger vent se leva faisant virevolter les cheveux de la jeune femme autour de son visage qui démontrait une grande concentration. Un mangemort lança un expelliarmus et parvint à désarmer la jeune femme.

- Tu fais moins ta maline main… se vanta le mangemort en la narguant avec la baguette avant que le reste de sa phrase reste bloquée dans sa gorge.

Maya avait relevé la tête, et tous purent voir le feu doré qui s'était allumé dans ses pupilles violettes.

- Je vais vous apprendre une chose, il ne faut pas sous-estimer les femmes murmura Maya avant d'envoyer valser un mangemort contre le mur avec seulement un geste de la main. Harry est quelqu'un de trop sensible à mon humble avis, si ça ne tiendrait qu'à moi vous seriez déjà tous mort. Alors désolé mais vous ne vous en sortirez pas.

Les mangemorts reculèrent d'un pas, non pas que les paroles de la jeune femme leur avaient fait peur, mais c'est plutôt la tonalité de sa voix qui les faisaient frémir. Et aussi ce puissant vent qui la rendait presque inhumaine. Elle avança d'un pas et ils se rendirent compte qu'elle ne touchait même plus le sol. Ils essayèrent de fuir, mais un mur de feu se dressa sur leur chemin. Ils se retournèrent et la virent la main levée dans leur direction alimentant gaiement ce feu qui rendait l'endroit pire qu'une fournaise. Et impossible de transplanner pourtant ils entendaient des pop caractéristique du transplannage derrière eux mais là ils ne pouvaient pas une autre barrière les en empêchaient.

Deux solutions se présentaient à eux : soit ils passaient par le feu derrière eux et finissaient carbonisé, soit ils fuyaient par la forêt auquel cas il faudrait passer l'obstacle Maya. Ils se regardèrent tous et s'élancèrent, baguette levée, droit sur la jeune femme qui avait fermé les yeux. Cependant quand ils furent à moins d'un mètre d'elle elle les rouvrit et leva sa main devant elle en murmurant.

- Ils ont perturbé votre tranquillité ! Amusez vous maintenant…

Plusieurs ombres sortirent de la forêt et attrapèrent les mangemorts avant de les aspirer dans leurs antres. Et c'est ainsi que soudainement s'élevèrent des hurlements venant de la forêt qui prenait sa revanche contre cette bande d'humain qui avait osé profiter aussi impunément d'elle.

Maya revint doucement au sol et fit disparaître le mur de feu et vit que derrière la bataille semblait s'être enfin calmé. L'ordre du phœnix se tenait dans l'herbe de nombreux mangemorts ligoté, blessé, ou inconscient devant eux. Ils levèrent immédiatement leur baguette avant de reconnaître la jeune femme. Ils avaient seulement vu le mur de feu et les hurlements qui s'échappait de derrière et ils n'auraient jamais pensé qu'il puisse s'agir de la petite fille du directeur.

- Si vous voulez d'autres mangemorts, y'en a dans la forêt expliqua-t-elle calmement en regardant Maugrey.

- Qui êtes-vous demanda doucement un membre de l'ordre.

- Qui je suis ? Mayaween Dumbledore voyons fit semblant de s'étonner la jeune femme.

- Non arrêtez de nous menez en bateau ! Ce n'est pas donné à n'importe qui de faire des sorts comme ça et encore moins de se lancer à l'assaut de mages noirs à votre âge s'énerva un autre membre.

- Allons allons l'important c'est que tout le monde aille bien et que les mangemorts soient arrêtés même si ce n'est que les sous fifres calma Albus.

- Angelus est toujours là haut ? interrompit Estella inquiète.

Maya tourna vivement la tête en direction de la fenêtre qu'elle avait détruite, et sentit rapidement des vibrations magiques de plus en plus intenses dans le sol. Elle se tourna vers l'ordre du phœnix avec un regard paniqué et déclara :

- Il faut s'éloigner d'ici, on est trop proche !

- Mais pourquoi ? s'étonna Albus quand il l'a vit soulevé avec un wingardium les mangemorts prisonniers.

- Pas le temps faites ce que je dis bon sang ! Vous ne le sentez pas ?

Elle s'éloigna rapidement en direction de la forêt, malgré la nuit noire qui força tous les autres à utiliser des lumos pour ne pas tomber, il fallait vraiment qu'ils s'éloignent le plus rapidement possibles. Les vibrations dans le sol étaient de plus en plus intenses. Quand elle arriva aux ruines où ils avaient atterri au début de la soirée, elle déposa les mangemorts capturés dans un coin avant de faire une prison de terre autour d'eux.

- Albus aides moi à lever le plus puissant bouclier que tu connaisses ordonna la jeune fille avant de voir son air interrogateur. Je t'en prie je t'expliquerais tout plus tard mais là j'ai besoin de toi.

Le vieux directeur s'exécuta immédiatement en percevant l'urgence de la situation dans la voix de la jeune femme. Il leva un bouclier qui fut vite renforcé par Maya.

- J'espère que nous aussi nous pourrons avoir les explications renchérit Andrew en accentuant le bouclier de même que sa femme.

Rapidement tout l'ordre du Phœnix vint renforcer le bouclier. Maya n'avait pas quitté des yeux la direction de la battisse où se trouvait encore son mari. Les secousses devenaient presque intenables, elle avait l'impression que ses jambes étaient toutes engourdies même si les autres ne sentaient rien. Puis soudain plus rien, la terre redevint stable et les vibrations cessèrent.

- Maintenant souffla-t-elle en lançant toute sa magie disponible dans le bouclier qui prit une couleur bleutée.

- De quoi maintenant ?

- Ça murmura-t-elle.

Soudain dans la noirceur de la nuit tous purent voir une énorme explosion là où ils se trouvaient même pas dix minutes avant. Ils ne sentirent pas la violence de l'explosion mais ils purent la voir aisément en voyant des arbres se déracinés sous un vent violent alors que des projectiles venaient s'échouer contre leur bouclier. Et dans le ciel s'élevèrent deux formes distinctes : un serpent et un lion se défiant du regard avant que le serpent ne disparaisse faisant rugir de colère le lion.

Alors à ce moment là l'amazone laissa tomber le bouclier et s'élança dans la noirceur de la forêt en se demandant ce qui avait pu se passer pour déclencher une telle explosion.

Un peu plus tôt, alors que Maya venait juste de sortir en courant de la pièce poursuivie par la horde de mangemort, il ne resta dans ce petit salon que le survivant et Voldemort toujours entourés de leur dôme doré.

- Contrairement à toi, je sais beaucoup de choses sur toi Tom expliqua Harry en se concentrant pour garder la bille à distance raisonnable du bout de sa baguette. Je sais que ton père était un moldu d'une famille noble qui avait été empoisonné par ta mère qui était une sorcière et la descendante de serpentard de surcroît. Elle était tombée sous le charme de ton père mais comme lui ne s'intéressait pas à elle, elle a provoqué le destin avec un filtre d'amour. Hélas comme rien n'est éternel et surtout pas ce genre d'amour, quand il a repris ses esprits il l'a foutu à la porte alors qu'elle t'attendait. Ce qui explique une partie de ta haine pour les moldus

- Tais toi ! murmura Voldemort

- Elle a accouché seule dans le désespoir et en espérant que tu ais une meilleure vie qu'elle elle t'a abandonné à l'orphelinat en disant que tu t'appelais Tom Elvis Jedusor comme ton père qu'elle aimait toujours malgré tous ce qu'elle avait vécu.

- Je t'ai dis de te taire s'insurgea le mage noir un peu plus fort envoyant du même fait la bille du coté de Harry.

- Tu as grandi dans un orphelinat où tu as été détesté et battu parce que tu faisais des choses étranges continua Harry. Là tu as réellement détesté les moldus et tous ce qui s'en référait de près ou de loin. Et à 11ans tu es rentré à Poudlard. Tu as découvert toutes les opportunités que t'offrait la magie, et surtout tu as découvert que tu étais le descendant d'un des plus grands sorciers de la terre. Tu as ouvert la chambre des secrets, mais tu n'as pas eut de chance, le basilic tua une des élèves et t'obligea ainsi à tirer un trait sur cette arme fabuleuse si tu ne voulais pas qu'on te soupçonne.

- Stop cria-t-il.

- C'est vrai jusque là il ne pouvait y avoir aucun soupçon sur toi, tu étais le grand Tom Elvis Jedusor, des notes exemplaires, préfet en chef, apprécié de sa maison, rapportant des points. Mais ton professeur de métamorphose avait lu dans ton jeu n'est ce pas ?

- Ferme là, tu ne sais riennnn

- Albus Dumbledore avait parfaitement vu dans ton jeu ! Et après tu as disparu et tu es devenu ce que tu es maintenant une loque qui ne mérite même plus le titre d'humain. Alors maintenant dis moi toi ce que tu sais sur moi ?

- Potter grinça Voldemort ses yeux rouges vibrant de colère.

- Ça j'ai compris que tu connaissais mon nom ! se moqua Harry. Mais c'est tout ce que tu sais.

Voldemort força encore plus sur sa magie et Harry grimaça en sentant cet assaut de magie qui poussait contre sa baguette. Le lord noir avait cessé de jouer, maintenant il était dans une colère noire, et bien décidée à le trucider de la façon la plus terrible qui soit. Le survivant se concentra en renvoya la bille de l'autre coté. Le vrai combat entre les deux hommes venait enfin de commencer. Puis soudain sans qu'ils ne s'y attendent la bille lumineuse qui était au milieu du lien se fissura en deux parties distinctes qui se dirigèrent vers chaque baguette. Harry paniqua un instant, ça ne devait pas se passer comme ça à l'origine.

Lorsque les billes rentrèrent en contact avec les baguettes, les deux hommes hurlèrent de douleur. Ils avaient l'impression d'avoir la main en feu et impossible de la lâcher malgré leur tentative.

- C'est ta faute ça ! hurla Voldemort

- Ta gueule répliqua Harry en lançant une boule de feu avec son autre main. C'est le priori incantatum crétin, on a le même cœur à nos baguettes ! Et ça ton abruti de double le savait.

- Je ne suis pas un crétin répliqua le mage noir en lançant une incantation de magie noire dans sa direction.

- Ah fait chier murmura Harry en essayant désespérément de faire lâcher sa baguette tout en évitant les sorts de Voldemort qui avait enfin capté qu'il pouvait toujours faire de la magie sans baguette.

- Arrêtes ton putain de truc avec les baguettes hurla le mage noir de fureur en lançant un autre sort de magie noire.

- Tu es bouché en plus d'être con rétorqua Harry en lançant un sort également. Je t'ai dis que c'est le priori incantatum, nos baguettes font ça toute seule.

Soudain tout se calma, et les deux baguettes tombèrent lourdement au sol à la surprise des deux hommes. Néanmoins ils se reprirent rapidement et commencèrent à se battre sans baguette, chacun usant de la magie qu'il maîtrisait le mieux sans baguette : l'un la blanche et l'autre la noire.

- Sectumsempra lança Harry

- Emlash viciria répliqua Voldemort.

- Evanescia….

- Endoloris …

L'échange de sort dura pendant cinq bonnes minutes durant lesquelles aucun sort ne parvint à toucher sa cible. Le petit salon était dans un état lamentable, les fauteuils étaient brûlés, le sol et les murs donnant sur l'extérieur avaient de gros trous. Les murs intérieurs étaient complètement détruit et à présent l'étage représentait une seule pièce, les escaliers avaient même été obstrués par les gravas qui y était tombé. Bref il s'agissait maintenant d'un vrai terrain de guerre et les deux hommes ne cessaient pas. La barrière anti-transplannage avait sauté depuis un moment mais aucun n'avait eut la moindre envie de partir, aucun ne voulait fuir ce combat.

- Même pour un mioche tu es plutôt bien entraîné souffla Voldemort en reprenant son souffle et en lançant un autre sort au passage.

- Vas en enfer vieux con rétorqua Harry aussi essoufflé que son adversaire.

- Pourquoi tu ne me rejoindrais pas ? Nous serions invincible tout les deux tenta le mage noire avant de lever un bouclier pour éviter un sort que Harry venait de lancer pour répondre à la question du mage.

- Arrêtes de me demander quand tu connais très bien la réponse !

Voldemort s'apprêta à répliquer quand ils entendirent soudainement un « clic » inquiétant et le chant d'un phœnix. Mais contrairement à d'habitude ce chant n'était pas rassurant et plein d'espoir, il était triste et puissant. Il marquait également la colère du chanteur.

- C'est quoi encore ça ?

- Comment je le saurais ! rétorqua Harry avant de murmurer, les baguettes !

- Qu'est ce qu'elles ont encore. ?

Harry ne répondit pas et sentant venir l'orage conjura un puissant bouclier dans lequel il s'enferma, faisant attention à tout ce qui l'entourait. Il ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer mais il avait une mauvaise impression. Voldemort allait lancer une remarque sarcastique en voyant le jeune homme se protéger ainsi quand il sentit soudainement un puissant flux de magie venir de l'endroit où avait eut lieu le priori incantatum plus tôt et où devait se trouver les baguettes. Il essaya de transplaner mais se rendit vite compte que ses pieds étaient collés au sol. Maudissant une fois de plus l'adolescent il fit comme lui.

Bientôt la pression magique ne cessa d'augmenter et les deux hommes eurent de plus en plus de mal à garder leur bouclier actif surtout que le chant de désespoir du phœnix résonnait toujours et ne les aidait pas à rester concentrés. Un des gravas présent vers la cheminée explosa, libérant ainsi les deux baguettes qui étaient dessous. Elles s'élevèrent doucement du sol, et les propriétaires se rendirent compte qu'elles étaient à présent collées l'une avec l'autre. Un vent violent, chaud, humide et désagréable se leva alors que les deux baguettes flottaient à présent dans le vide. Elles devenaient de plus en plus lumineuses et le chant du phœnix ne faisait que s'accroître de même que la pression qui s'exerçait sur leur bouclier. Et quand la luminosité sembla atteindre son paroxysme, les deux baguettes explosèrent balayant tout sur leur passage : les murs explosèrent, le toit se consuma, le plancher s'effondra.

Les deux baguettes jumelles étaient nées en même temps et avaient décidé de mourir en même temps.

Cependant en étant attentif on pouvait se rendre compte que deux petits endroits n'avaient pas disparu au premier étage. Deux petits endroits où se trouvaient encore Voldemort et Harry, se dardant du regard avec haine. Aucun des deux n'avait levé les yeux au ciel, et aucun n'avait vu ces deux animaux de lumière apparaître, se défiant du regard comme eux le faisaient si bien.

- On se retrouvera plus tôt que tu ne le penses Potter menaça Voldemort avant de disparaître en transplanant laissant le survivant seul parmi les décombres.

Harry attendit de ne plus sentir l'énergie maléfique de Voldemort avant de faire apparaître ses ailes et de rejoindre l'herbe où il se laissa tomber dessus. Il sourit quand il sentit sa femme arriver à toute vitesse vers lui. Elle déboula entre les arbres et resta un moment surprise par l'état de la maison avant de le voir par terre en train de lui sourire. Elle courut auprès de lui et lui sourit quand elle le vit entier et à priori en pleine forme.

- Ma chérie tu as plein de feuilles dans les cheveux sourit le jeune homme en lui enlevant les dites feuilles.

- Crétin va soupira sa femme en se calant sur son torse.

- Je t'aime tant, si tu savais murmura le jeune homme en embrassant l'alliance de sa femme qu'ils avaient rendu invisible.

- Ah oui c'est vrai il faut que nous reprenions cette discussion susurra-t-elle à son oreille en le mettant sur le dos et en s'asseyant à califourchon sur lui.

- Ma chérie ce n'est pas le bon moment tenta Harry.

- Quand tu m'as épousé, tu as promis de me combler autant que je le voudrais Monsieur Potter…

- Ma chérie y'a plein de monde qui vient d'arriver dans les alentours en plus de l'ordre du phœnix, on ne peut pas essaya de dissuader Harry qui avait de plus en plus de mal à garder son self contrôle sous les caresses de sa femme.

- Justement on a qu'à s'éclipser, les journalistes on s'en fou et l'ordre du poulet aussi comme tu dis susurra la jeune femme en s'emparant avidement de la lèvre inférieure de son mari pour la caresser de sa langue.

- Au château tout les autres doivent être dans l'appartement à nous attendre tenta misérablement Harry qui commençait à caresser Maya qui sut immédiatement qu'elle avait gagné.

- Mon chéri tu sembles oublier la petite folie qu'on a fait il y a quelques semaines. ? sourit l'amazone.

Le survivant sourit et s'empara des lèvres de sa femme. Ils disparurent pour nul ne sait où et au même moment un petit message arriva sous forme d'avion en papier à Dumbledore qui était interviewé par les médias. Il s'empressa de lire le message et ne pu que rire.

« Albus, on est parti décompressés, vous inquiétez pas (cette fois) ! H & M »

- Albus est-ce vrai que votre petite fille et Angelus ont participé à cette attaque ? demanda un journaliste.

- Qu'est-ce qui vous fait dire ça ? demanda Albus septique.

- Les aurors nous l'ont dis !

Albus soupira, il aurait bien voulu éviter une nouvelle vague médiatique sur les deux adolescents mais là il ne pouvait rien faire. Il ne pu que hocher la tête et les journalistes partirent à la recherche des deux jeunes gens sans savoir que leur espoir serait vain.

Le lendemain la gazette du sorcier et tous les autres journaux tirèrent en gros titre l'attaque que les forces de la lumière venaient de gagner. De nombreuses familles avaient perdu en quelques heures leur notoriété et leur honneur lorsqu'il fut révélé que leurs membres étaient mangemorts. Bien sur il y avait tout un paragraphe sur Maya mais encore plus sur Angelus, même si les journalistes n'avaient pas pu les interviewer car introuvable sur le site.

Le midi les deux jeunes gens étaient pourtant dans la grande salle, en pleine forme. Ils furent bombardés de questions mais ni l'un ni l'autre n'y répondit. Les maraudeurs s'occupèrent rapidement de faire fuir ceux qui tournaient autour de Maya pour l'embêter, et Harry lui n'avait pas ce genre de problème. Les autres l'évitant quand il les dardait méchamment du regard.

Et le soir ils durent raconter en détails ce qui s'était passé à ceux qui étaient restés au château. Et Harry ne pu s'empêcher de les mettre en garde face à la dernière phrase de Voldemort. Il avait un très très très mais alors très mauvais pressentiment.

Et son mauvais pressentiment se révéla exact lorsqu'à l'aube du troisième jour un phoenix des ténèbres arriva dans la salle lâchant une lettre noire au centre de la grande salle juste entre la table des serdaigles et des Gryffondor.

- Éloignez vous tous hurla Harry en sautant sur la table et en se rapprochant de la lettre.

Il attendit que tous les élèves soient loin et que Maya et Albus et les vieux maraudeurs soient sur leur garde avant de lancer un « revelare » sur la lettre qui fit apparaître la silhouette de Voldemort. Tous les élèves poussèrent des cris d'horreurs et certains s'évanouirent en voyant cet être malfaisant.

- Qu'est – ce qui se passe ? demanda Archi en déboulant avec Jenny dans la grande salle parce qu'ils avaient senti l'aura noire du psychopathe.

- Oula il est toujours aussi moche stoppa Archi en voyant l'illusion.

- Harry, tu as voulu jouer au petit malin ! Tu as osé me prendre mes soldats en jouant le héros. Alors moi je te prends ta reine s'enflamma le Lord Noir avec colère avant de disparaître tandis qu'un rayon noirâtre se dirigeait droit sur Maya.

- Noooon hurla Harry en lançant son plus puissant bouclier.


	84. Echec et mat

_**Bonjour à tous !**_

_**Avant de commencer toute chose : félicitations à tous ceux qui ont passé des diplômes et qui l'ont obtenu ! (ma cousinette a eut son bac ^^, bravo à toi).**_

_**Ce chapitre marque la fin d'une ère pour la fic. Pour ceux qui lise depuis longtemps cette fic ce chapitre sera peut être le dernier que vous aimerez. En effet j'ai fait lire les quelques passages de la suite à certaines personnes qui aimaient le début de la fic et le verdict est simple : soit on aime, soit on déteste. J'espère cependant que vous me laisserez le bénéfice du doute.**_

_**Je me répète mais noter bien tous les petits détails car rien n'est laissé au hasard.**_

_**Merci à tous ceux qui me laisse des reviews ça me fait énormément plaisir**_

_**Bonne vacances à tous**_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili**_

* * *

_**Résumé des épisodes précédent**_

_**Après avoir déjouer les plans de Voldy pour Halloween, Harry, Maya et l'ordre du phœnix découvre la cachette de Voldy et s'y rendent.**_

_**Harry fait face à Voldy et le priori incantatum de leur baguette dégénèrent entrainant la destruction de celles-ci ainsi que du repère à Voldy.**_

_**Pendant ce temps Maya attrapent un paquet de mangemort à elle toute seule ce qui engendrent beaucoup d'interrogation de la part des autres membres de l'ordre**_

_**Se trouvant au pied du mur après l'explosion de son repère Voldy déclare qu'il n'en restera pas là et transplanne.**_

_**Deux jours plus tard une lettre arrive dans la grande salle de la part de Voldy qui déclare que puisque Harry lui a pris ses pions quelques jours plus tôt, il allait alors lui prendre sa reine et un sort noire s'extirpe de la lettre et fonce sur maya …**_

* * *

_**84 : Echec … et Mat**_

L'amazone se décala rapidement sur le coté mais le sort dévia également pour la suivre. Prise de panique elle se mit à courir en direction de Harry mais le sort la pris rapidement de vitesse et la percuta de plein fouet l'envoyant s'écraser contre la table des serpentards.

Harry se mit à courir sur la table des verts er argent et s'élança pour tomber à genoux à coté de la jeune femme inerte. Il toucha son pouls et la faible intensité de celui-ci le paniqua. Il prit la main droite de sa femme et la caressa doucement dans l'espoir de la réveiller.

- Maï mon ange ouvre les yeux murmura-t-il. Tu ne peux pas te faire avoir comme ça ! Ouvre les yeux je t'en prie j'ai besoin de toi.

Dans la salle plus personne ne bougeaient, encore sous le choc de ce qui venait de se passer. Qu'était-ce cette drôle de chose noire qui venait de percuter la jeune gryffondor ? Pourquoi Angélus d'habitude si froid et si distant semblait autant touché par tout ça ? Ce fut Archi qui se reprit le premier et qui s'élança vers la jeune femme à terre. Mais alors qu'il était à moins de 5 mètres du couple à terre il se heurta à un violent vent noir l'empêchant de continuer dans sa course.

- Harry je peux pas passer hurla-t-il.

Cependant le survivant ne l'entendit pas, il était trop concentré sur le corps inerte de sa femme à coté de lui. Il sentait peu à peu la magie s'évaporer de Maya et cela le tétanisait. Il posa rapidement sa main sur son cœur et mis celle de sa femme sur le sien.

Par le pacte que j'ai scellé

Par celui que tu as contracté.

Tu es mon moi

Je suis ton toi.

Partage ce que j'ai à t'offrir

Au nom de tous ces souvenirs.

Leurs deux alliances se mirent à briller fortement et toutes les personnes présentes dans la grande salle durent se cacher les yeux. Quand ils purent enfin les rouvrir ce ne fut que pour voir le même spectacle : leur camarade gryffondor dans les bras du serpentard.

- Allez ouvre les yeux supplia une nouvelle fois Harry qui ne savait plus quoi faire.

- H'ry murmura faiblement la jeune femme.

- Je suis là ne t'inquiète pas je ne te laisserais pas réconforta Harry en la serrant un peu plus contre lui.

- J'ai mal…

- On va te soigner ne t'inquiète pas, Archi va venir te soigner ! N'oublie pas c'est l'élève à Mizi la meilleure guérisseuse qui existe !

- Harry je peux pas passer coupa l'elfe la voix éteinte en essayant désespérément de passer outre la barrière que Voldemort avait dressé.

- Je vais mourir alors souffla faiblement l'amazone en refermant les yeux.

- Si tu oses faire ça je viendrai te chercher pour te ramener trancha Harry en l'embrassant doucement.

- Je suis fatiguée de toutes ces guerres, je n'en peux plus soupira la jeune femme.

- Les guerres ne sont pas éternelles, je te promets que je vais en finir le plus vite possible mais tu n'as pas le droit de m'abandonner comme ça. Et pas seulement moi maintenant tu es bien plus que celle que tu étais avant.

- Je n'arrive pas à résister ! J'aurais tellement voulu revoir Ely une dernière fois. Elle me manque tellement ! pleura doucement la jeune femme

- Albus par pitié venez m'aider je sais pas quoi faire supplia Harry en tournant la tête vers le vieil homme qui essayait désespérément de faire sauter le bouclier de voldemort avec Archi et les vieux maraudeurs.

- On peut pas faire sauter cette satanée barrière répliqua Albus à bout de souffle.

- Harry appelles Alianté ordonna Sirius bien déterminé à ne pas laisser son filleul seul dans cette situation. Dans l'heure actuelle des choses il sera un des seuls capable de t'aider.

- Maya reste éveillée, tu ne vas pas mourir maintenant et tu la reverras mais pour ça tu dois te battre. Ne laisse pas le plaisir à cette satanée vipère de prendre le dessus sur toi tu vaux beaucoup plus que ça secoua Harry avant de hurler : Aliantééééééé ! Makiiiiiiii !

Les deux phoenix apparurent immédiatement et contrairement aux sorciers parvinrent à passer la barrière noire que le mage noire avait dressé. Ils se posèrent chacun à coté de leur maitre et leur chant habituellement si joyeux et plein d'espoir fut rempli de tristesse ce qui n'améliora en rien l'ambiance dans la grande salle.

- Maki posa sa tête dans le cou de sa maitresse et chanta doucement à son oreille un chant d'espoir et de force pour l'aider à rester parmi eux.

- Alianté aide moi je t'en prie souffla le survivant dépassé.

- Maitre Harry je ne peux rien faire sauf aider maki à chanter pour aider maitresse Mayaween à rester parmi nous.

- Mais pourtant tu m'as bien sauvé la vie plusieurs fois ! répliqua Harry à qui cette réponse ne plaisait guère.

- Maitre Harry je suis parfaitement apte à vous aider pour lutter contre les poisons et les blessures physiques graves mais je ne peux en aucun cas aider pour lutter contre les malédictions. Sinon je vous aurais aidé à lever la votre depuis longtemps.

- L'ancien souffla Mayaween les yeux fermés qui avait écouté la conversation de son mari et d'Alianté. Appelle l'ancien …

- Je peux toujours essayer après tout ce vieux con est un expert en malédiction souffla le survivant arrachant un sourire douloureux à la jeune femme.

Il enleva sa cape de sorcier et la posa pliée tel un coussin sur le sol avant de déposer délicatement la tête de sa femme dessus. Il se leva et dirigea son regard sur le plafond enchanté qui il savait était un miroir qu'utilisait l'ancien pour surveiller Poudlard.

- Long hinn, toi maitre de Maladrone, grand enchanteur, et maitre parmi les anciens, je t'implore de venir à mon aide au nom de ce que nous avons partagé et de ce qui nous uni déclama solennellement l'adolescent à la surprise de tous qui se demandait qui était encore ce type bizarre qui allait débarquer.

Cependant rien ne se passa et Harry voyant l'état déplorable dans laquelle se trouvait sa femme décida de jeter les cérémonies aux orties. Il commençait à en avoir marre de ce bordel et le vieux con qui continuait encore à jouer avec ses nerfs ne faisaient rien pour l'aider à se calmer.

- Vieux schnok bouge ton cul et rends-toi utile !

- C'est pas en m'appelant comme ça que tu vas me faire arriver plus vite intervint une voix semblant venir de l'autre monde faisant frissonner les élèves et les professeurs.

- Peut-être et tu pourras me maudire autant de fois qu'il le faut et que tu voudras mais là j'ai réellement besoin de toi. C'est la seule et unique chose que je te demanderai dans cette guerre et dans l'autre. Par pitié fais vite ou sinon je la transfère à Maladrone.

- Ne la déplace surtout pas espèce de cornichon ! Qu'est-ce que tu fais des choses que je t'ai apprises !

- Vous les avez bloqués vieux schnock ! se révolta Harry qui sentait une fois de plus ses sentiments prendre le dessus.

- Tu es vraiment l'un des pires élèves que j'ai eu dans ma longue vie. J'arrive ne bouge pas, ne la bouge surtout pas et calme toi par tous les anciens. Je ne veux pas t'avoir une fois de plus hors de contrôle.

Harry grimaça en se rendant compte que cette fois encore il était sur le point de craquer. Il sentit soudainement un poids sur son épaule et se sentit tout de suite mieux en sentant l'aura protectrice de son phœnix près de lui.

- Harry qui est …. Commença Albus avant qu'un craquement sonore ne l'interrompe dans sa question.

Le survivant poussa un puissant soupir de soulagement en voyant l'ancien devant lui. Son vieux maitre était toujours aussi imposant bien qu'il ne portait pas son armure de combat. Sa barbe grisonnante, sa grande balafre qui lui lacérait le visage et ses yeux gris acier firent retenir plus d'une respiration parmi les personnes qui assistaient à tous ça comme s'il s'agissait d'un film dans lequel ils ne pouvaient en aucun cas intervenir.

Harry s'approcha de celui qui avait été son professeur mais celui-ci toujours aussi délicat passa la barrière comme si elle n'existait pas et le poussa rudement sur le coté. Il s'agenouilla près de la jeune femme qui tentait d'ouvrir les yeux pour voir celui qui avait été le tourmenteur de son mari.

- Ne forcez pas ce n'est pas la peine, je vais m'occuper de vous. Relaxez vous expliqua avec douceur l'ancien.

La jeune femme se laissa guider par la voix apaisante du vieil homme et rapidement referma les yeux. Elle savait que maintenant elle était entre de bonnes mains malgré tous les différents que reprochaient son mari à ce vieil homme, il avait indéniablement un grand respect pour lui. Et surtout il lui faisait confiance.

- Maintenant je ne veux pas un bruit dans cette salle alors soit vous la fermer soit vous sortez trancha long Hinn en se tournant vers les autres personnes dans la salle qui murmuraient entre eux ou qui tentaient encore de détruire la barrière.

Rapidement un silence de mort s'installa chacun voulant savoir ce que ce drôle de personnage allait faire. Harry s'était placé à quelques pas de sa compagne mais assez loin pour ne pas déranger l'ancien pendant qu'il s'occupait de sa femme.

Les mains du vieillard s'illuminèrent d'une douce lumière bleutée et il commença à les passer de façon rotative au dessus du corps de la jeune femme. Harry suivait tous les gestes de son mentor s'arrêtant même de respirer quand il le vit faire une grimace alors qu'il passa sur le ventre de sa compagne. Mais il cru rapidement que son cœur avait lâché lorsque le médecin de bonne fortune lâcha un « fait chier ce con » alors que ses mains se trouvaient sur les tempes de l'amazone. Quand l'ancien eut finalement fait l'intégralité du corps de Maya il se pencha vers son oreille et lui murmura quelque chose qui la fit sourire même si elle semblait souffrir, puis il reprit un peu plus fort.

- Maintenant accroches toi petite amazone, je m'occupe de toi et Harry va s'occuper de Voldemort, tu seras bientôt libre. Mais accroche-toi en attendant ! Je sais que la douleur doit être intenable mais concentre toi sur une image, sur une chose en particulier et ne la lâche pas.

Le vieillard s'approcha du jeune homme qui ne comprenait rien et lui décocha la droite du siècle l'envoyant valser hors de la barrière de Voldemort.

- J'ai pas bougé rétorqua le survivant en se relevant habitué aux coups de son ancien mentor.

- Ça c'est parce que tu es stupide Harry. Et maintenant tu vas arrêter de faire le gamin ce n'est plus de ton âge et ça ne te ressemble pas. Elle ne pourra pas tenir éternellement ! Voldemort tente de s'en prendre à son esprit, elle se fait à moitié doloriser le cerveau. Alors tu vas bouger ton cul et faire ce pour quoi tu es ici. Et après je t'en recollerais une. Mais dépêche toi elle ne tiendra pas longtemps. Elle doit tenir ses protections encore plus que d'habitude alors grouille.

- Qu'est-ce que qu'elle a exactement pour que Voldemort soit passé aussi simplement au travers de ses barrières mentales? s'inquiéta Albus qui savait que la jeune femme était une occlument aguerrie.

- Rien que vous pouvez l'aider à résoudre trancha long Hinn. Harry tu te bouges où tu attends la St glinglin.

- Et je vais le trouver comment moi Voldemort ?

- Déclenche la prophétie espèce de nigaud !

Harry allait poser une question mais un cri de douleur de sa femme le dissuada rapidement. Il bouscula les personnes présentes et se posa sur son point d'appuie. Il s'entailla la main et fit couler quelques gouttes.

- Arrivé lors de la lune rouge, rouge comme le sang que le serpent a fait couler. Rouge comme ce sang que je donne pour offrande. Marqué comme son égal, j'use de ce pouvoir qu'il ne connait pas afin que tout finisse en cette journée là où il y a 1000ans tout à commencer. Né par ceux qui t'ont par trois fois défier, ose me faire face par ce sang maudit qui a causé sa perte et son retour.

Un puissant éclair de couleur se forma de ses quelques gouttes de sang qui perlaient de sa plaie et s'évapora dans le néant.

- Je vois que tu t'améliores songea l'ancien. Heureusement que tu as utilisé ton point d'appuie et surtout que tu l'as bien créé sinon je n'aurais pas donné cher de la vie de toutes les personnes ici présentes. C'est sur tu n'as fais aucune erreur à ce niveau là mais je ne suis pas sure qu'avoir fait un méli mélo avec l'autre prophétie soit la meilleur idée du siècle.

- Tu tiens ta promesse en t'occupant de ma femme et je m'occupe de mes affaires et ce pour quoi je suis ici ! Dumbledore je vais activer les barrières offensives ou cas ou. Voldemort n'a pas du apprécier mon petit cadeau. Il faut que je me dépêche de quitter le château ordonna le jeune homme qui n'avait plus rien à voir avec l'adolescent désemparé d'il y a quelques minutes, maintenant il était le survivant.

Harry s'approcha ensuite de sa femme et s'agenouilla doucement à coté d'elle.

- Mon ange je vais m'occuper de voldemort, tiens le coup et je te jure qu'après ça on part et on se prend 6 mois de vacances sans magie, sans emmerdes. Je t'aime chuchota-t-il en déposant un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

- H'ry … ma bague parvint à dire avec difficulté la jeune femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle est peut-être visible mais elle est toujours là rassura le jeune homme en embrassant son alliance sur son annulaire.

- Prend là souffla-t-elle douloureusement en l'enlevant et en lui tendant.

- Je te promets que je te la rendrais sourit le jeune homme se rappelant de la dernière fois lorsqu'il était allé chercher Sirius.

- T'as intérêt et fais le sortir de ma tête je t'en prie !

- Compte sur moi et je reviendrai entier je te le promets rassura Harry en l'embrassant une dernière fois avant de se lever.

Le survivant se leva et fit face à l'assemblée devant lui qu'il avait complètement oubliée et qui le regardait avec surprise. Il vit sa tante s'approcher de lui et défaire sa chaine qu'elle lui remit.

- Tu en auras besoin pour ne pas perdre sa bague, et sache que cette chaine me vient de ta mère et j'y tiens énormément tu as intérêt à me la ramener entière menaça Nawaëlle en lui tendant une petite chaine en or.

Harry ne put que hocher la tête, avant de regarder fixement l'ancien qui s'était à nouveau accroupit auprès de la jeune femme. Il soupira de résignation à la laisser avec lui puis fendit la foule pour sortir du château. Maintenant tout allait se jouer dans les heures qui suivraient.

En arrivant dans le hall il prit une grande bouffée d'air, il ne pouvait plus faire marche arrière. Il sursauta quand il sentit trois personnes se mettre à coté de lui.

- Tu ne pourras pas faire face à Voldemort et à son cercle privé en même temps, je m'occuperais de Black j'ai des comptes à régler avec lui expliqua Sirius qui regardait lui aussi fixement la forêt interdite qui semblait en mouvement.

- Je m'occuperai de Greyback assura Remus. Cette bestiole a fait beaucoup trop de dégâts et a détruit beaucoup trop de famille et de vies.

- Rogue est pour moi termina Severus.

Harry acquiesça et se transforma en panthère noire avant de s'élancer sur la forêt interdite. Rapidement il entendit derrière lui un aboiement sonore made in patmol, un hurlement d'excitation de Lunard, et un rugissement qui le fit se retourner. Derrière eux se trouvait une autre panthère noire et Harry se dit que le mythe de la chauve-souris des cachots venait de s'effondrer.

Quand il arriva dans la prairie qu'il avait foulée lors de son arrivée Voldemort n'était pas encore là mais le survivant savait que ce n'était qu'une question de minutes avant que le mage noir ne fasse son apparition.

Dans la grande salle Albus avait rapidement repris le contrôle de la situation. Il avait parfaitement compris que si le combat entre Harry et Voldemort aurait lieu dans la prairie de la forêt interdite, le combat réel aurait lieu sur les terres de Poudlard. Et le château ne devait en aucun cas céder.

- Albus je vais me poster sur les hautes tours qui donne sur le chemin de votre village à coté et de la forêt je pourrais attaquer de là-haut expliqua Archi.

- Tu es sur que tu ne veux pas rester ici pour Maya ou cas ou ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

- Je ne sais pas qui est ce gars mais il est puissant, très puissant. Et il a de sacrés reflexes rien qu'à voir la patate qu'il a mis à Harry qui n'a même pas tenter d'esquiver et je me demande même s'il l'a vu arrivé. Mais si Harry lui a laissé Maya entre les mains c'est qu'il le considère comme une personne digne de confiance au même titre que vous ou moi. Alors autant que je me rende utile.

- Je vais me cacher du coté de la forêt je serais bien plus utile que sur les remparts. Je ne peux pas utiliser la forêt d'aussi loin ajouta Jenny.

- Faites attention à vous deux s'inquiéta Sarah qui tenait fermement sa baguette dans sa main. Je sais que vous connaissez votre domaine mais on est jamais trop prudent.

- Miss Evans ! Mr Peterson et tous les préfets ramenez les élèves dans les dortoirs et n'en sortez sous aucun prétextes. Les mangemorts risquent de s'infiltrer dans l'école et je ne peux pas vous renvoyer chez vous maintenant. J'espère que les barrières arrêteront déjà toutes les créatures de Voldemort.

- Professeur c'est vrai que Angelus avait une prophétie le reliant à voldemort.

- Il vous expliquera tous ça plus tard, il l'a promis mais là on a pas le temps, vous êtes nombreux alors filez ordonna Mitamotashi senseï.

- Je vais prévenir les autorités de mon pays, même si je pense qu'ils ne pourront pas être là avant le début de la bataille lâcha Olympe Maxime en sortant rapidement de la salle pour atteindre les cheminées de communication.

Tous les directeurs firent comme elle, et Albus ordonna à Minerva de prévenir l'ordre puis il se rapprocha du dôme de Voldemort.

- Comment va-t-elle ?

- Comme quelqu'un qui aurait du devenir folle alliée depuis un moment et qui se bats pour rester avec nous lâcha l'ancien sans délicatesse.

- Si jamais les mangemorts parviennent à pénétrer dans le château… commença Albus avec appréhension.

- Comme l'a dit Harry lui il gère Voldemort, vous vous gérer vos emmerdes avec les mangemorts et moi je m'occupe de Maya. N'ayez crainte je veillerai sur elle. Mais vous aussi vous avez votre combat à mener maintenant. Mayaween n'es pas la faible femme que vous connaissez elle saura résister, elle a toutes les raisons de résister.

- Fais attention à toi Albus murmura Mayaween les yeux toujours fermés et le visage crispé de douleur.

Le vieil homme fut scotché sur place, décidément cette fille faisait à présent entièrement partie de sa famille.

- Accroche toi Maya on va bientôt en finir je suis sur que Harry se bat de toutes ses forces pour te venir en aide.

- Je sais sourit la jeune femme.

Le vieil homme sortit de la salle et referma précautionneusement les portes derrière lui. Il savait que cela n'empêcherait pas les mangemorts d'accéder à la salle s'ils le voulaient mais cela donnerai quelques secondes à l'ami de Harry et à Maya pour fuir.

Dans la grande salle Maya savoura le silence qui l'entourait et parvint même à oublier la douleur lancinante qui lui lacérait le cerveau.

- Maintenant que nous somme seuls tous les deux tu pourrais me dire pourquoi tu as scellé une partie de ta magie ? demanda l'ancien comme s'il demandait la pluie et le beau temps.

- Je ne vois pas de quoi vous parler murmura la jeune femme mal à l'aise.

- Si ! Tu vois très bien ce que je veux dire mais tu fais comme si tu ne savais pas. Alors je vais partir dans l'optique que tu ne sais soit disant pas. Après tout depuis que j'ai formé ton mari je sais ce que c'est les gens complètement tordu et vous en faite tous les deux royalement parti expliqua calmement le vieil homme.

- Je comprends pourquoi Harry disait que vous étiez dingue sourit l'amazone.

- Venant de gens comme vous cela ne me touche pas le moins du monde. Alors reprenons les explications car je suis sur qu'il y a plusieurs explications. Alors première solution tu as peur de la puissance que tu as développée rapidement et peut-être même trop rapidement depuis que tu as rencontré Harry et tu as peur de blesser les gens autour de toi. Après tout la magie sorcière hors de contrôle peut faire des dégâts considérables. Il suffit juste de voir avec Harry lorsqu'il perd le contrôle de ses émotions. Enfin bref, deuxièmement tu es têtue et tellement butée que tu ne veux plus rien à voir avec les amazones alors que ta magie est une magie d'amazone et donc par conséquence tu la brides. Troisièmement qui es une succession directe du deuxième, tu as peur que Harry te rejettes si tu utilisais de la magie amazone à cause de tout ce que ton peuple t'a fait. Quatrièmement tu ….

- C'est bon vous avez raison soupira la jeune femme en faisant une grimace de douleur.

- Je sais que j'ai raison, mais sur lequel des points ai-je donc raison ?

- Les trois et surement tous ceux qui arrivent après alors pas la peine de faire l'homme étonné soupira Maya avant de se crisper de douleur sous l'afflux d'une attaque de Voldemort.

- Donc maintenant que j'ai eu ce que je voulais tu vas m'écouter bien attentivement. Malgré ce que j'ai dis à Harry et il doit le savoir au fond de lui-même, tuer voldemort ne fera pas disparaitre la malédiction, elle pourrait même se renforcer avec la mort de l'invoqueur. Et il faut que tu réalises que dans l'état dans lequel tu es, si tu persistes comme ça je ne donne pas cher de ta peau. Il faut que ce soit toi qui le fasses et pour ça je dois t'aider à débrider ta magie d'amazone. Voldemort attaque ta partie sorcière que tu as développée et qui ne correspond même pas au dixième de ta puissance. Il faut que tu éjectes ce dégénéré de ta tête.

- J'ai peur murmura l'amazone en repensant à l'attaque qu'ils avaient effectué sur le sanctuaire du mage noir. La dernière fois j'ai cru qu'elle allait me submerger et m'engloutir complètement.

- C'est ta magie, c'est une partie de toi. Si tu lui parles calmement elle t'écoutera. Harry a une difficulté de plus là-dessus car il a aussi à dompter une partie de sa magie qui appartient à Voldemort c'est pour ça qu'il est si instable. Quand ceci sera fini, Harry t'a promis de t'emmener loin pour 6,7 mois. Je vous enverrai des bracelets qui vous bloqueront partiellement vos pouvoirs et vous remettrez de l'ordre dans vos magies. Alors maintenant tu vas suivre ce que je te dis et on va réussir à se débarrasser de ce débile qui se trouve dans ton crane. Et surtout n'ai pas peur de la réaction des autres et surtout de Harry. Il sait que tu es une amazone et il te respecte et il en est fier alors bats toi. Mais bats-toi en ton âme et conscience et pas en ce que tu voudrais que les autres veulent voir de toi.

- Aidez moi à me redresser j'arriverai beaucoup mieux à me concentrer en étant assise souffla Maya avec détermination tout en gardant les yeux fermés afin de ne pas reperdre pied avec la réalité.

Le vieil homme sourit fièrement et aida la jeune femme à se mettre en position assise. Même s'il ne l'aurait avoué à personne même sous la torture il avait aimé transmettre son savoir au jeune homme et il savait qu'il allait tout autant aimer aider cette jeune femme qui possédait un courage hors pair.

- Fais le vide en toi, laisse toi-même envahir par la douleur, mais n'écoute que ma voix, oublie tout le reste. Cherche les flux en toi qui se déchainent comme une mer en pleine tempête.

Maya hurla en sentant la douleur reprendre le dessus sur elle et elle s'accrocha férocement à la première chose qu'elle sentit sous ses doigts à savoir le bras du vieil homme. Elle l'entendait parler mais elle n'arrivait pas à rester concentrée pour trouver ces fameux flux. Sans qu'elle ne s'en rende compte elle avait commencé à glisser son pouce en direction de son annulaire et quand elle ne sentit pas la présence de son alliance avec laquelle elle avait pris l'habitude de jouer quand elle stressait, elle eut un électrochoc qui lui donna l'impression de l'envoyer dans les cieux, la faisant flotter sur des nuages. Elle ne sentait plus une seule once de douleur dans son être et cela lui permit de prendre de grande bouffé d'air frais qui lui manquait depuis une éternité lui sembla-t-il. Elle ouvrit les yeux et vit enfin devant elle les rivières bleutées, blanche et rouges complètement déchainés car attaqués par des tas de brouillards noirs.

L'ancien regardait la jeune femme qui s'accrochait désespérément à lui comme à une bouée de sauvetage, elle souffrait le martyre mais elle ne lâchait pas le morceau et ça il aimait. Il aimait les gens qui se battaient sans jamais se rendre, il aimait les gens pour qui tant qu'il y avait de la vie il avait de l'espoir. Il la vit rapidement bouger sa main droite semblant chercher quelque chose et soudainement elle prit une grande bouffée d'air comme si elle ne l'avait pas fais depuis des heures et son corps se détendit. Il se remit alors à lui parler calmement et quand il vit au fur et à mesure que son corps s'illuminait et que son aura devenait de plus en plus importante, il sut qu'ils avaient gagné. Voldemort et ses mangemorts n'allaient pas continuer leur ère de terreur plus longtemps en ce monde.

Maya suivait les instructions du vieil homme qui résonnait en elle comme une berceuse qui lui permettait de calmer sa magie. Elle devait avant tout retrouver sa magie d'amazone. Elle avait joué à l'imbécile depuis trop longtemps. Elle était une amazone et pas une sorcière, et elle n'arriverait jamais à battre Maïra si elle s'entêtait à utiliser cette magie qu'elle ne maitrisait pas et qu'elle ne connaissait que partiellement. Après ce qui lui sembla des heures elle arriva à l'orée d'une forêt et elle savait qu'elle avait enfin retrouvé le cœur de sa propre magie. Mais la forêt semblait prisonnière d'elle-même, des lianes bloquaient l'entrée, les arbres étaient tellement feuillus que la lumière ne pouvait pas la pénétrer. L'amazone s'approcha et sans même chercher plus loin elle commença à arracher les lianes. Elle pénétra dans la forêt forçant elle-même son propre chemin et enfin elle vit une magnifique rose violette emprisonné dans une prison de ronces mais qui semblait dépérir à vue d'œil. Maya eut honte de ce qu'elle voyait, c'était elle-même qui avait fait ses propres dégâts avec sa magie, elle qui avait presque provoqué sa propre perte. Elle se mit à genoux à coté de la fleur et arracha les ronces qui la retenaient prisonnière se moquant des épines qui lui lacéraient les mains. Elle la prit précautionneusement dans la paume de ses mains et ne put que murmurer un « désolé » sincère et poignant.

La fleur violette se mit à trembler violemment et Maya du la lâcher rapidement. L'amazone vit des racines sortirent de la rose et s'enterrer dans la terre avant de se mettre à rayonner d'une puissante lumière violette qui réchauffa le cœur de l'amazone qui ferma les yeux pour savourer ce sentiment de bien être qui l'envahissait ainsi que certaines images de ce qu'elle était avant et qu'elle avait complètement enfoui au fond d'elle même.

Flash back

- Princesse puis-je savoir pourquoi vous étiez absente lors de mon cours ? demanda une Nicole avec quelques années en moins à une petite fille à peine âgée de 6ans.

- Non vous ne pouvez pas savoir répliqua froidement la fillette en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers sa chambre.

- Nous verrons bien ce que dira la reine dans ce cas là trancha la professeur de danse. Il ne faut pas se leurrer princesse, si vous n'exceller pas dans tous les domaines vous ne pourrez pas reprendre le trône de son altesse.

La jeune Mayaween aux mèches électrisantes bleues ne daigna même pas se retourner et continua son chemin sachant que sa mère ne tarderait pas à la convoquer…. Comme d'habitude.

- Comment oses-tu te comporter avec autant d'ingratitude envers tes tantes rugit de rage la reine Asclia. Je laissais passer tes bêtises lorsque tu avais 6ans, mais maintenant tu en as 10. Tu rentres dans l'âge où tu dois faire tes preuves. Tu dois t'entrainer pour ne pas finir faible comme les hommes. Et pour cela tu dois te rendre à tes cours.

- Mère je n'irais à ces cours que lorsque l'on m'y enseignera quelque chose d'utile trancha la fillette avec froideur.

- Si tu continues dans cette voie tu finiras faible. Faible comme ces hommes qui ne sont bons qu'à la reproduction.

- Mère je ne vous permets pas grogna de colère la fillette.

- Tu ne me permets pas ? Mais qui es-tu pour réclamer ce droit ? Je n'ai devant moi qu'une petite ingrate qui ne daigne même pas apprendre à se battre. Tu es faible Maya et si tu persistes tu continueras ainsi trancha la reine.

La fillette serra les points et sorti de la salle du trône. Elle fendit la foule qui s'était faite dans le couloir gardant son visage impassible et ses yeux de glace mais dès qu'elle put elle laissa libre court aux larmes qui inondaient son visage alors qu'elle courrait jusqu'à perdre haleine jusqu'à son refuge secret.

Elle n'était pas n'importe qui, elle était la princesse des amazones et surement la plus forte. Mais ça ses tantes ne le savaient pas, sa mère non plus. Et pour avoir osé dire tout cela, elle ne ferait que plus d'effort. Elle nagea jusqu'à son refuge et attrapa un bâton qui se trouvait contre le mur qu'elle se mit à faire tournoyer vivement autour d'elle pendant qu'un vent léger commençait à l'envelopper.

Un jour je serai la plus grande des amazones et ça tout le monde devra le reconnaitre renifla la fillette avant que la foudre ne s'abatte sur une des cibles

Fin flash Back

- C'est vrai je disais ça avant souffla la jeune femme.

Quand elle sentit derrière ses paupières que cette déferlante de puissance s'était calmée, elle rouvrit les yeux et resta stupéfaite. Devant elle se dressait un champ de fleur de toutes les couleurs bien que la rose violette qui se trouvait en son centre semblait bien plus imposante que les autres. La forêt qui le bordait était claire et illuminée libérée de toutes les entraves qui la retenait auparavant prisonnière d'elle-même. La clairière fleurit était à présent traversée par une rivière calme alors qu'auparavant il s'agissait d'un ruisseau presque asséché. L'amazone se redressa finalement et remonta le courant de sa magie et arriva finalement là où se trouvait toujours les masses de brouillard noir qui ne parvenaient plus à titiller les flux calmes de magie.

- Il est temps d'envoyer balader ce psychopathe hors de mes pensées.

Elle se concentra et rapidement une bulle faite de pétale de fleur emprisonna les masses noires qui tentaient de se débattre. L'amazone regarda longuement la bulle et soupirant faiblement ferma son poing avec fermeté. La bulle de pétale se rétrécit immédiatement et le noir à l'intérieur sembla se débattre mais il était trop tard. La bulle disparut dans une explosion soudaine de pétales de fleur après avoir atteint la taille d'une petite bille de plomb. Maya soupira et sous les pétales qui tombaient toujours autour d'elle elle se ragenouilla devant la rose violette et déposa un léger baiser dessus.

- Merci de l'avoir protégé face à mes bêtises, je ne te fuirais plus promit-elle avant de disparaitre même si elle crut rêver en voyant la fleur semblant lui sourire avec ses pétales

Quand elle rouvrit les yeux elle vit le vieil homme qui lui souriait en étant debout à coté d'elle. Il lui tendit la main et sans la moindre hésitation elle la saisit fermement afin de se relever.

- Vous êtes exactement comme Harry me l'avait décrit sourit le vieil homme.

- Moi par contre j'ai eu le droit à une version quelque peu erronée de vous rit la jeune femme heureuse d'être toujours parmi les vivants et plus en forme que jamais.

- Oh je n'ai pas le moindre doute là-dessus. En tout cas je dois vous féliciter, ce que vous venez de faire n'est pas à la porter de n'importe quelle personne. Je ne pense pas me tromper en disant qu'en expulsant l'autre imbécile de votre tête vous avez du donner quelques secondes de répit à Harry qui ne doit pas lui faire de mal. Le pauvre il s'est sentit d'humeur joyeuse et a à priori brisé sa malédiction lui aussi.

- Comment le savez vous. ?

- L'invoqueur le ressent quand la malédiction qu'il a jetée vient d'être brisée. Décidément ton mari choisit toujours les bons moments pour faire les choses en grand soupira le vieil homme. J'espère juste que cela n'est pas prématuré.

- Il se bat depuis longtemps ? s'interrogea l'amazone qui n'avait plus aucune notion de l'heure qu'il pouvait être.

- Cela fait bien deux heures qu'il est parti….

- La magie noire est aux portes de Poudlard interrompit soudainement Maya en tournant la tête vers les grandes portes encore fermées. Je vais les aider.

- Mayaween n'oubliez pas, plus de magie sorcière pour le moment, juste votre manière à vous de vous battre sermonna l'ancien en faisant apparaitre dans ses mains une longue tige noire ornées de quatre cristaux de différentes couleurs. Ce bâton a comme l'arme de ton mari été confectionné par l'ancien Ichiro, prend en grand soin et tu parviendras à lui faire faire ce que tu veux. Je vais maintenant retourner à Maladrone. Je vous recontacterais après la bataille en vous envoyant vos bracelets via Maki ou Alianté. Prends soin de toi petite amazone termina le vieil homme en lançant l'arme à la jeune fille avant de disparaitre.

Maya soupira et tenant fermement le bâton dans sa main droite elle usa du vent pour disparaitre dans une tempête de pétale de fleur pour se retrouver dans le parc de Poudlard derrière les mangemorts qui s'attaquaient à Poudlard. Elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que le château tenait le coup. Les élèves avaient contré la volonté des professeurs et s'étaient tous regroupés aux fenêtres dans les étages supérieurs et lançaient des sorts d'entrave, de désarmements, de toutes les connaissances qu'ils avaient accumulés pendant des années d'apprentissage et qui pour une fois leur semblait très utile. Ainsi ils pouvaient stopper les mangemorts les plus faibles ou qui n'étaient pas sur leur garde face à des gamins. Les mangemorts les plus forts étaient quant à eux accueillis beaucoup plus férocement que les autres car dans les deux étages inférieurs et le rez-de-chaussée maya pouvait distinguer les professeurs, des membres de l'ordre et des personnes étrangères qui lançaient des maléfices beaucoup plus puissants que ceux des enfants.

- Maya hurla une voix au quatrième étage.

L'amazone tourna la tête et sourit de toutes ses dents lorsqu'elle vit la tête rousse de Lily Evans, les yeux ouvert d'effrois et de peur de la voir seule derrière les mangemorts. Elle répondit à l'appel de son amie par un petit signe de la main et rapidement tous les regards se tournèrent vers elle dont les mangemorts qui voyaient enfin une proie hors des protections du château. Désirant la prendre au dépourvu ils s'élancèrent comme un seul homme sur l'amazone qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce s'éloignant du même fait du champ d'action et la portée des maléfices lancer par les défenseurs.

- Les hommes dans leur grandeur ont toujours bafoué la nature pensant qu'ils étaient maitres sur elle. Mais savez vous qu'elle aussi peut se défendre ? demanda Maya en faisant un geste avec son bâton déclenchant ainsi un vent violent qui envoya valser une dizaine de mangemort dans le lac où les êtres de l'eau s'occupèrent d'eux se faisant une joie de les couler.

- Ta gueule gamine cria un des mangemort en lançant un avada sur elle.

- Et toi pauvre homme que tu es n'as-tu donc aucun respect pour la vie des autres pour t'attaquer comme ça à une école ? répliqua Maya en évitant facilement l'avada et en s'approchant telle un fauve ayant repéré sa proie.

- Ils ne valent rien ce ne sont que des sangs impur, des sangs de bourbes qui ne méritent pas….

Le mangemort ne pu continuer sa diatribe que Maya lui avait donné un violent coup de bâton dans le ventre lui bloquant ainsi la respiration. Elle l'acheva en lui donnant un coup sec sur la nuque qui fit un craquement morbide.

- Salope hurlèrent les autres mangemorts en s'élançant sur elle.

- Salope peut-être si vous le dites, mais une salope qui vaut certainement plus que vous qui vous agenouillez devant un psychopathe dont le père était un moldu et qui assassinez des gamins qui ne savent pas se défendre. Et retenez bien que contrairement à Harry je ne suis pas une enfant de cœur !

L'amazone s'élança à son tour sur les hommes donnant des coups de bâton bien placés, tout en évitant tous les sorts mortels qui se dirigeaient vers elle. Elle était recouverte d'égratignure mais cela lui importait peu. Elle allait enfin pouvoir utiliser la magie qu'elle avait mis au point toute seule depuis son plus jeune âge. Elle ne savait pas comment l'ancien était au courant de son utilisation de la magie avec un bâton mais elle lui en serait redevable pour des années à venir. Elle s'arrêta en plein milieu des mangemorts et fit tourner son bâton dans sa main et autour d'elle appelant la nature et les éléments à venir la rejoindre. Un pentagramme de 10 mètres de diamètre se forma sous ses pieds éjectant de ce même fait une vingtaine de mangemorts qui se trouvait dans ce périmètre.

Une nuée de pétales de fleur se mirent à voleter autour d'elle la chatouillant et la faisant rire par la même occasion. Puis un des mangemorts tenta de lui lancer un avada mais les pétales se dirigèrent vers lui et lui lacérèrent la peau comme s'il s'agissait d'un couteau dans une motte de beurre. Le mangemort se mit à hurler de douleur avant de s'écrouler telle une marionnette désarticulée. Les mangemorts les plus proches de la forêt tentèrent de fuir par là mais c'était sans compter sur la présence de Jenny qui leur bloqua une partie de la forêt et que Maya rameutait les êtres de la forêt de l'autre en laissant une partie de sa magie aux arbres pour leur permettent de bouger à leur guise.

Maya commença à se déplacer délicatement dans son pentagramme. Ses gestes lents et délicats associés à l'odeur enivrante des pétales de fleurs se mirent à envouter les mangemorts les plus prêts qui cessèrent peu à peu de bouger. L'amazone commença alors à passer entre eux les attaquant férocement avec son bâton. De là où se trouvaient les adultes et les élèves elle ressemblait à une déesse de la mort, aucuns mangemorts n'en rechaperaient cela était une certitude.

Une partie des mangemorts semblèrent se réveiller quand certains des leur les plus en retrait se mirent à hurler de douleur. En se retournant ils les virent en feu à cause de flèches enflammées qui provenaient de la tour d'astronomie. Ce fut le point de départ de la perte des mangemorts. Les élèves et les adultes dans Poudlard se mirent à relancer des sorts. Les mages n'avaient plus le choix ils se savaient foutu mais ils préféraient encore se faire stupéfixer par des gosses et des profs plutôt que de finir dans le ventre de bestioles ou comme un bucher ou pire encore déchiqueter par des pétales dirigées par une sorcière sortie d'outre tombe.

Il fallu une demi heure avant que tous les mages noirs ne soit immobilisés faisant ainsi hurlés de joie les élèves qui étaient mort de fatigue dans les étages de Poudlard. Maya allait retourner à l'intérieur du château quand elle sentit une explosion dans le sol faisant trembler les murs de Poudlard. Et alors que tous poussèrent des cris de peur et d'anxiété elle ne put s'empêcher de rire joyeusement la faisant passer pour une démente aux yeux de tous les Poudlariens avant qu'ils ne voient au loin la marque des ténèbres se faire pulvériser par un éclair rouge, or, argent et vert.

- Votre guerre est fini Albus, vous allez enfin pouvoir vivre libre rit Maya en regardant le vieil homme qui venait d'ouvrir les grandes portes du château pour se précipiter vers elle. Et en plus il neige je ne vois pas quoi demander de plus. Vous êtes enfin libre, l'école ne craint plus rien. L'ère de terreur de Voldemort vient de finir.

Albus regarda le ciel et leva la main et vit qu'en effet il neigeait. Sans même s'en rendre compte des larmes coulèrent le long de ses joues mais il ne savait pas si c'était parce que la guerre était fini, si c'était parce que Maya allait bien et semblait pleine de vie, si c'était parce que miraculeusement il n'y avait eut aucune victime de leur coté, ou encore si c'était parce que Harry venait de débouler au dessus de la forêt avec de grandes ailes d'ange dans le dos.

Maya s'élança sur son mari qui piquait vers elle et s'accrocha désespérément à son cou alors qu'il s'emparait avidement de ses lèvres.

- La guerre est finie enfin sourit Albus en voyant les deux jeunes adultes s'embrasser dans les airs.

Il sursauta quand il vit sortir à toute vitesse de la forêt un loup, un chien noir, une panthère noire, un tigre et une tigresse de Sibérie. Devant lui les 5 animaux reprirent forme humaine.

- Albus vous ne risquez plus rien à présent. Le cercle privé de Voldemort n'existe plus sourit Sirius qui avait une grande balafre sur la joue et sa chemise déchirée.

- Je suis si content que vous soyez tous en vie pleura le vieil homme en prenant Sirius, Remus et Severus dans ses bras. Cependant vous devriez aller vite vous faire soigner vous êtes en mauvais états !

- Mais non ne dramatiser pas comme ça déclara Remus qui avait un bras en sang et une trace de morsure assez profonde sur le cou.

- Je crois que tu es le mal placé pour dire ça soupira Severus qui avait juste la manche droite de sa robe de sorcier et son bras droit de bruler.

- Mais bien sur professeur, ce n'est pas parce que vous pisser pas le sang vous aussi que vous devez faire le fort conquérant rétorqua Hermione.

- Et vous ! Vous avez tellement grandi et vous paraissez en pleine forme repris Albus.

Il prit dans ses bras Draco et la jeune femme qui ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Après tous ils ne le connaissaient toujours que sous le jour de leur directeur d'école.

- Nous sommes heureux d'être de retour ici professeur sourit Mione en rendant son étreinte au vieil homme.

Mayaween a l'air d'aller beaucoup mieux à priori constata Remus en riant en la voyant toujours en train d'embrasser Harry dans les airs, ses jambes nouées autour de sa taille ses ailes également déployées. En tout cas je ne sais pas comment elle s'y est pris pour éjecter l'autre dégénéré de sa tête mais ça ne lui a pas fait du bien à face de serpent.

- Allez vous reposer vous paraissez exténués ! Ils nous restent encore à nous occuper des mangemorts stupéfixés déclara Albus alors que les aurors et les adultes du château se dirigeaient sur le champ de bataille pour s'assurer que tous les mangemorts étaient hors état de nuire.

Rapidement le vieil homme se rendit compte qu'Harry se rapprochait de lui en volant et en tenant toujours précautionneusement Maya contre lui.

- Je suis contente de voir que tu vas bien Albus sourit Maya avant de se faire prendre dans une forte étreinte.

- La prochaine fois que tu me fais un truc comme ça mon pauvre cœur n'y survivra pas. Quelle idée d'aller se jeter sur des mangemorts, seule, alors que deux heures plus tôt tu ne tenais plus sur tes jambes.

- Albus ne t'inquiètes pas tout va bien maintenant, je me sens plus en forme que jamais. Et je savais ce que je faisais. La seule personne à gronder ici il me semblerait que ce soit toi. Que vont donc penser tout ces gens en voyant le grand Albus Dumbledore en pleure sourit l'amazone en séchant les larmes du vieil homme qui rougit alors que tout le petit groupe riait.

- Harry je ne sais pas comment te le dire mais … commença le vieil homme avant de se faire interrompre par la main du jeune homme.

- Ne terminer pas votre phrase Albus. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier. J'ai fais ce que j'avais à faire. Vous n'avez pas à me remercier au nom d'une population qui n'arrivera surement pas à le faire elle-même. Je ne veux pas de ça et je ne veux pas que vous vous rabaissiez à faire ça !

- Et les remerciements d'un vieux directeur à qui tu as sauvé son école et ses étudiants tu peux les accepter ? Ou les remerciements d'un grand père à qui tu as sauvé sa petite fille? sourit Albus dont l'humilité du jeune homme le surprenait toujours.

- Humm ça je crois que je peux le faire rit le survivant.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça Albus mais nous aussi on veut nos câlins soupira Nawaelle qui arrivant en courant poussa le directeur sans ménagement sur le coté alors qu'elle se jetait sur Sirius pour l'embrasser.

Sirius oubliant ses blessures accueilli à bras ouvert sa fiancée et l'embrassa passionnément. Sarah ne tarda pas non plus à arriver mais hésita à se jeter sur Rémus en voyant ses blessures. Ce fut finalement l'ex loup-garou qui lui attrapa le bras pour la ramener brusquement vers lui pour s'emparer de ses lèvres.

- Je t'aime mon ange chuchota Harry en s'emparant lui aussi des lèvres offertes de sa fiancée. Si tu savais comme j'ai eu peur tout à l'heure. J'ai cru que je t'avais réellement perdu. Je comprends maintenant quand tu me reproches mes frasques qui me mettent dans un mauvais état. Je t'aime tellement, je ne veux plus jamais te voir avec une telle douleur sur le visage.

- C'est bon tout est fini maintenant mais j'aimerais bien récupérer ce qui m'appartient sourit la jeune femme en passant sa main sur le torse de son mari là où se trouvait sa bague.

Le survivant défit la chaine de sa tante avec un sourire et repassa solennellement l'anneau en or à l'annulaire de sa femme qui reprit son tic de la faire tourner autour de son doigt alors que l'anxiété la gagnait.

- Dis moi est-ce que tu arrives à ressentir les énergies des autres êtres à proximité de toi maintenant que tu n'as plus la malédiction?

- Comment sais-tu que j'ai brisé la malédiction demanda fébrilement Harry éludant ainsi la question de sa compagne.

- C'est l'ancien qui me l'a dis, maintenant réponds moi je t'en prie ! murmura maya en passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari pour se coller contre son torse.

- Alors ce n'est pas un contrecoup. Je sens vraiment ce que je pense ressentir, dis moi pas que je me fais une fausse joie ? murmura Harry regardant avec espoir les prunelles violettes de sa femme qui s'illuminèrent de joie.

Elle hocha simplement la tête avec un petit sourire et Harry se mit à crier comme un dément faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes qui se demandaient ce qui se passaient et qui craignaient le retour de possibles mangemorts. Il attrapa la jeune femme et la fit tournoyer autour de lui alors qu'elle riait de joie.

- Albus nous allons vous laisser gérer tous ça maintenant je crois que nous avons besoin de repos tous les deux déclara Harry en reposant sa femme à terre mais en la gardant contre lui.

- Vous en avez grandement besoin et je crois que pour vous le mieux sera en effet de vous retrouver tous les deux ensembles.

- Les trois, on va aller chercher Ely interrompit Maya qui ne tenait plus en place à l'idée de revoir sa fillette.

- Faites bien attention à vous et surtout envoyer nous des nouvelles de temps en temps soupira le vieil homme qui voulait pas que les deux jeunes s'en aillent mais qui savait que cela ne pouvait leur faire que du bien.

- Promis grand père on t'enverra des nouvelles sourit l'amazone en prenant le vieil homme dans ses bras alors que Harry se dirigeait vers les vieux maraudeurs et Mione et Draco.

- Tiens tata je crois qu'il faut que je te rende ce qui t'appartient aussi sourit le survivant en remettant la chaine autour du cou de Nawaëlle.

- Si tu savais comme nous somme fier de toi, et je suis sur que tes parents le serait autant si ce n'est plus ce qui en soit est très difficile car nous somme terriblement fiers de toi sourit Nawaëlle.

Harry était au bord des larmes, lui qui n'avait jamais eu de paroles réconfortantes de la part de ses tuteurs ne put se retenir plus et se mit à sangloter en prenant sa marraine dans ses bras alors que son parrain venait les prendre tous les deux dans ses bras.

- Arrêtez vous allez réussir à me faire pleurer aussi renifla Remus.

- C'est juste la tension de ces 4 derniers mois qui redescendent c'est tout trancha Severus tout en essuyant discrètement une larme sur le coin de ses yeux.

- Si vous savez comme cela fait vide ne de plus ressentir la présence de Voldemort, c'est comme si la pression constante qui m'oppressait avait disparu au moment où il avait disparu. Mais quelque part je sens toujours la présence de l'autre.

- Justement ne parle plus de lui, pour le moment tu es là et tu es libre. Alors tu vas emmener ta fiancée loin de tout ça, récupérer ta fille et te détendre comme tu devrais le faire plus souvent. La guerre n'est pas fini mais ici tout est fini alors tu as le droit Harry d'en profiter. Prends 6 mois, un an de pause cela nous importe peu. Prenez le temps tout les deux de vous retrouver et de profiter de la vie d'accord ?

- D'accord Sarah sourit Harry en la prenant aussi dans ses bras avec Remus.

Le survivant se tourna vers Severus et avant qu'il n'ai pu dire quoi que ce soit le maitre de potion le devança.

- Ne t'avise même pas à vouloir me faire un câlin si tu ne veux pas que je t'empoisonne.

- Merci de ton aide sourit Harry en lui tendant la main faisant sourire Severus qui la prit fermement.

- Prenez soin de vous tout les deux, vous l'avez grandement mérité lâcha le professeur de potion.

- Et bien vous deux vous allez encore nous en faire voir combien des comme ça cria Archi qui se précipitait vers eux.

Il attrapa Maya et l'étouffa à moitié avant qu'Harry ne le décroche de l'amazone ne voulant pas la voir mourir d'asphyxie maintenant. Cependant l'elfe se tourna vers le survivant et lui réserva le même sort faisant rire tous les autres. Rapidement Jenny arriva aussi depuis la forêt expliquant qu'il n'y avait plus un seul mangemort libre de ses mouvements dans la forêt. Les embrassades furent raccourcies lorsque le ministre arriva suivi d'une armée d'auror menée par Andrew.

- Mr Angelus …. commença solennellement le ministre.

- Mione, Draco je sais que l'on a beaucoup de choses à se raconter mais là je n'ai qu'une envie c'est prendre une bonne douche et aller me coucher. On vous enverra des nouvelles à vous tous ne vous inquiétez mais pour le moment je crois que nous avons besoin de prendre nos distances expliqua Harry ignorant le ministre qui fulminait d'être ignorer. Merci d'être arrivé à temps sinon je pense qu'on aurait très vite été en sous nombre là bas.

- Tu n'as aucuns remerciements à nous dire, nous faisons comme toi en notre âme et conscience. Tu n'es pas tout seul à te battre, tu n'es plus tout seul. Alors tant que tu auras besoin de moi tu pourras compter sur la miss je sais tout sourit Hermione. Et si j'ai pu te venir en aide aujourd'hui tout comme Draco c'est parce que tu as su prendre les bonnes décisions au bon moment comme le grand chef que tu es et que tu as toujours été.

- Tu es devenue une très belle femme Mione, je suis heureux que tu es réussi à passer par-dessus ta haine des mangemorts et te trouver un nouveau but dans la vie que de tous les pourrir sourit Harry en prenant sa meilleure amie dans ses bras et de lui chuchoter à l'oreille. Et je suis sur que Ron est aussi très fier de toi, je suis sur qu'il est avec mes parents pour veiller sur nous.

- Merci Harry souffla la gryffondor en resserrant son étreinte, heureuse de sentir à nouveau son meilleur ami avec elle.

- Mais en tout cas je confirme tu es devenu une très belle femme reprit Archi avec un air charmeur alors que tous levait les yeux au ciel.

Et alors que l'elfe allait s'approcher de la jeune femme qui rosissait sous les compliments, Draco vint se placer devant elle en sortant sa baguette.

- On ne s'approche pas espèce de don juan de pacotille.

- Qui aurait pu croire un jour que le petit serpentard défendrait bec et ongle sa belle gryffondor se moqua Severus.

- Vous foutez pas de moi j'ai pas envie qu'il m'expédie en enfer s'insurgea Draco en désignant Harry qui souriait tout en tenant Maya amoureusement contre lui. Je lui ai promis que je veillerai sur Mione alors je veille sur elle c'est tout.

- Mione ? répéta doucement Maya en riant dans l'oreille de son mari alors qu'il l'a tenait fermement contre son torse les mains nouées sur son ventre.

Soudainement Draco se sentit comme mis à nu lorsque les deux prunelles vertes de son ex-ennemi se mirent à le sonder. Il eut beau vérifier ses barrières d'occlumencie, cela ne sembla pas arrêter le sondage

- Arrêtes ça se crispa le blond en regardant le survivant.

- Désolé une vieille habitude qui vient de ressurgir. Mais en tout cas je sais et je suis sur maintenant que ma meilleure amie est entre de bonne main expliqua Harry faisant rougir Draco pendant que Mione arborait un air interrogateur.

- Angelus au nom du peuple….. recommença le ministre profitant d'un moment de calme avant d'être encore une fois interrompu.

- Bon nous n'allons pas tarder je commence vraiment à être crevé et il faut aussi que Maya se repose. Ejecter un dégénéré de son crane n'est pas la chose la plus facile coupa Harry alors que sa femme baillait. C'est bientôt noël de toute façon et pour une fois que je vais pouvoir le passer en famille je ne vais pas me gêner pour le faire sourit le survivant envers sa famille.

- Mais vous allez m'écouter par merlin cria le ministre.

- Non répondirent en cœur Harry, Maya, les vieux maraudeurs, Draco, Mione et Andrew clouant ainsi le bec au ministre qui s'éloigna fulminant contre eux.

- Harry as-tu besoin d'argent ou de quoi que ce soit d'autre demanda Andrew inquiet.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas pour nous Andrew, nous sommes des adultes. Nous arriverons à nous débrouiller.

- Je crois que j'ai quand même le droit de m'inquiétez pour vous non ! Et je crois aussi que je ne suis pas le seul dans ce cas là. Vous faites partie intégrante de ma famille au même titre que James et Sirius.

- Merci Andrew sourit Maya alors que le survivant était ému.

- Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous d'y aller, si vous voulez raconter la vérité à tout le monde vous pouvez le faire ce n'est plus mon problème. Aujourd'hui Angélus disparait pour redevenir juste Harry. Et Albus vous pouvez me rendre juste un petit service ?

- Bien sur après ce que tu as fais sourit le vieil homme.

- Dans ma chambre dans le livre de DCFM se trouve une enveloppe qui est scellée, pourriez vous la transmettre à Hector Sullivan s'il vous plaît ?

- Bien sur mais c'est quoi ?

- Son cadeau de noël un peu en avance sourit le survivant.

- Tu l'as fini s'étonna Maya.

- Bien sur que je l'ai fini fit semblant de s'offusquer le jeune homme. Et aussi une dernière chose, il faudrait que vous rappeliez nos petits exilés d'Australie, vous pourrez demander de l'aide à Alianté et Maki ils vous aideront. Dites à Lily de ne pas les blâmer de leur silence et que si il y a une personne dans cette histoire à qui elle doit en vouloir c'est moi et uniquement moi. Bon maintenant que tout est dis on va y aller je vous dis à dans quelques temps.

- Mais vous ne pouvez pas partir comme ça s'insurgea le ministre alors qu'il revenait pour retenter de faire son discours.

- Bien sur que si on peut sourit Harry en attrapant Maya et en disparaissant d'un coup.

- Et ils l'ont fait cinglèrent toutes les personnes présentes avant de tourner les talons vers le château.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais si on faisait la fête maintenant s'enthousiasma Sirius en rentrant dans le château où les hurlements de joie des élèves continuaient de résonner dans les couloirs.

- Oui il est temps pour nous de faire la fête sourit Albus en rentrant dans le château également laissant le soin aux aurors de faire leur travail après tout lui n'était qu'un vieux directeur d'école. Mais je me demande quand même si Harry et Maya s'en sortiront, ils ne connaissent pas grand-chose de cette époque.

- Albus faites leur confiance, ils s'en sortiront, quand ils sont tous les deux on ne peut pas les séparer réconforta Sirius en pénétrant dans la grande salle comme tous les combattants qui les rejoignaient également en riant, en pleurant de joie et autres. C'est d'ailleurs pour ça que voldy a dérouillé : il a tenté de les séparer.

- Je n'aime pas me sentir si impuissant, j'ai l'impression qu'ils sacrifient tout pour nous et en échange on ne peut rien leur rendre. Ce ne sont que des gamins normalement on devrait veiller sur eux et là c'est l'inverse. Et je n'aime pas ça avoua le vieil homme.

- Et encore vous vous ne connaissez ça que depuis 4 mois. Imaginez un peu dans quel état moi je me trouve. Ce gamin est le fils de mon meilleur ami, celui pour lequel je devais vivre pour rendre sa vie la meilleure possible. Et qu'a-t-il eut à la place. 10 ans d'enfer chez des moldus, du sang, et des larmes. Et moi je ne pouvais rien faire mais pire encore. Au lieu que ce soit moi, l'adulte qui l'aide à sortir de l'enfer, il est venu lui-même me chercher en enfer. Et depuis ce jour je sais que j'aurais toujours la place de parrain dans son cœur mais il n'a plus besoin de moi. Alors je ne peux que le soutenir de loin et l'aider dans sa guerre contre Voldemort. Mais je suis d'accord avec vous c'est très désagréable de ne rien pouvoir faire.

- Espérons juste que tout se passe bien pour eux soupira le vieil homme.

- Il faudrait que nous ramenions les Evans, je vais aller les chercher, je pense être de retour dans une dizaine de minutes expliqua Sirius avant de siffler et de voir Maki l'attraper dans ses serres pour l'emmener dans un autre pays.

- Aïe cria quelqu'un à coté du directeur le faisant sursauter.

Albus tourna la tête et sourit doucement en voyant Sarah (adulte) s'acharner à vouloir désinfecter la méchante morsure qui ornait le cou de son Remus.

- Non mais quelle idée d'aller se battre contre un loup garou tu peux me le dire grogna-t-elle en appuyant un peu plus sur la plaie.

- Il n'est pas allé se battre contre un loup garou, je dirais plutôt qu'il est allé exploser un loup garou sourit sadiquement Draco.

- Le pauvre il s'attendait pas à se faire prendre à son propre jeu de loup affamé rit Remus qui se sentait beaucoup mieux après avoir explosé celui qui avait ruiné une partie de sa vie.

- Ça ne change pas qu'il a presque failli t'arracher le cou répliqua Sarah.

- Mais non ….

- Mais si…

- Je contrôlais la situation….

- Mais bien sur…..

- Albus laissez les se disputer tranquillement déclara Séverus (vieux) en faisant sursauter encore une fois le directeur. Je crois que tous les élèves attendent que vous fassiez un discours.

En effet dans la grande salle se trouvaient tous les professeurs, les élèves, l'ordre du Phoenix et toutes les autres personnes des autres pays qui étaient venus pour les aider à tenir contre les mangemorts et qui maintenant attendait en silence que le vieux directeur disent ce que tous savait déjà.

- Voldemort est mort déclara simplement Albus faisant à nouveau hurler de joie toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle avant de lever le bras pour réclamer le silence. Cependant avant que tout le monde ne se réjouissent et fasse la fête jusqu'à plus d'heure, j'aimerai que nous respections une minute de silence pour toutes les personnes qui ne sont plus avec nous aujourd'hui.

Tout le monde respecta cette minute de silence, certains pleurèrent en pensant à leur famille disparue comme la préfète en chef de Poudlard.

- Voldemort a été vaincu par Mr Angelus et comme tous ont pu le voir la grande majorité des mangemorts ont été vaincu par Mayaween repris le directeur avant de se faire couper par Lily.

- Où sont-ils ?

- Actuellement je serais incapable de vous le dire sourit le directeur à la stupeur de tous. Ils m'ont simplement dis « on a besoin de vacances, on vous laisse gérer le reste ». Et je pense qu'ils ont amplement mérité le repos qu'ils veulent. Je sais que vous vous poser tous des questions aux sujets de vos deux camarades et ils m'ont donné l'autorisation d'y répondre…

Presque chaque personne dans la salle leva la main prête à demander mais ils rebaissèrent rapidement le bras en entendant le vieil homme.

- …. Mais je ne le ferais pas trancha le vieil homme. S'ils veulent le faire à leur retour ils le feront, je n'ai pas à dévoiler des choses sur eux s'ils ne sont pas là. Surtout que je ne connais pas l'intégralité de ce qu'ils ont cachés. Alors maintenant je vous laisse faire la fête autant que vous le voudrez, les cours sont annulés jusqu'à début janvier et je vais m'arranger pour que vous puissiez aller fêter tous ça avec vos familles.

Un chant de phœnix venant du hall d'entrée interrompit Albus qui se tourna vers Lily qui se trouvait vers les premiers rangs près de lui.

- Miss Evans quand à vous j'ai un dernier message à vous transmettre de la part de Monsieur Angelus sourit le vieil homme.

- A moi s'étonna la préfète.

- Oui il m'a demandé de vous dire de ne pas les détester pour leur silence qu'ils n'avaient pas eut le choix et que si dans cette histoire il y avait une personne à détester c'était lui et uniquement lui. Même si je ne suis pas d'accord mais bon je transmets juste le message.

- Leur silence ? Ne pas les détester ? interrogea la Préfète perdue.

- Lily cria une voix depuis l'entrée de la pièce.

- Par merlin souffla la préfète qui faillit s'évanouir si elle n'avait pas été rattrapée par les bras puissants de son fiancé.

- Qui est-ce demanda James perdu avant de voir que sa fiancée n'était plus dans ses bras et qu'elle se précipitait à toute vitesse vers les trois personnes qui étaient rentrées dans la pièce.

- Maman cria la jeune femme en se jetant dans les bras accueillant de la femme qui était en larme.

- Oh ma chérie tu nous as tellement manqué, tu es devenu encore plus belle pleura Rose en regardant le visage de sa fille plein de larme.

- Nous sommes tellement désolés de ne pas avoir pu te donner de nos nouvelles s'excusa Eric avant que sa fille ne se jette également sur lui.

- Vous êtes en vie et c'est tout ce qui compte ! Mais comment est-ce possible. ? La maison elle était dans la gazette, elle était complètement détruite !

- Il me semble que cette année vous n'aviez pas un élève comme les autres ? sourit Rose.

- Angélus…

- Oui Angélus, il est venu nous cherché, il nous a sauvé et il nous a caché pendant tout ce temps. Et même si nous ne pouvions communiquer il nous envoyait des lettres toutes les semaines pour nous tenir au courant avoua Eric.

- D'ailleurs à ce qui parait tu as finalement succombé à ton cher maraudeur taquina Rose.

- Je dirais même plus que succomber étant donner que tu vas te marier avec lui renchérit Eric.

- Euhh oui rougit la jeune femme.

- Mais je dois dire que les circonstances de cette demande en mariage ne sont pas celles auxquelles ont pourrait s'attendre, surtout venant de votre état à tous les deux.

- Ils vous a vraiment tous raconter murmura la préfète en rougissant.

- Mieux que ça encore, il nous l'a montré renchérit sa mère.

- Comment a-t-il fait ça ?

- J'ai toujours su que le monde de la magie recelait de plein de mystères. Il nous l'a montré en envoyant une illusion expliqua Eric avant de l'embrasser sur le front comme lorsqu'elle était petite. Il a l'air d'être un expert dans ce domaine. En tout cas je suis sur que ce sera un très beau mariage.

- Et que vous aurez beaucoup de bonheur et des enfants admirables compléta Rose avec mystère.

- Pourrais-je venir aussi à ton mariage petite sœur ? demanda timidement Pétunia qui jusque là n'avait pas osé parler à cause de ses antécédents avec sa cadette.

- Pétunia, tu … tu…. Bégaya la rousse de surprise.

- Je suis désolée Lily d'avoir jugé sans avoir pris la peine de te compre…..

Pétunia ne put aller plus loin que la rouquine se jetait dans ses bras, heureuse de retrouver cette sœur qu'elle pensait avoir perdu.

- Bon et si on faisait la fiesta maintenant s'écrièrent en même temps le jeune et le vieux Sirius.

Les élèves hurlèrent de joie et rapidement la grande salle se mis en branlement de combat. Les clubs de musique se chargeaient de l'ambiance, un groupe avait couru aux cuisines pour prévenir les elfes de maison, et les maraudeurs harcelaient le directeur pour avoir l'autorisation d'aller chercher des boissons

- Toi tu vas d'abord venir par là vous n'êtes pas possible tous les deux cria Nawaëlle en attrapant son fiancé et en le faisant s'asseoir à coté de Remus qui se faisait toujours soigner.

- Ma douce calme toi rassura Patmol en se relevant et en la prenant dans les bras. C'est fini ici maintenant calme toi.

- Comment veux-tu que je me calme espèce d'imbécile, vous êtes tous les quatre allé vous jeter comme ça dans la gueule des mangemorts. Vous n'en avez pas assez de risquer vos vies ? s'emporta la brune.

- Tu voulais qu'on laisse Harry affronté seul les mangemorts et Voldemort ? Ma douce je sais que cette guerre dure depuis trop longtemps mais nous allons bientôt en finir. Mais Harry a besoin et va avoir besoin de nous. A priori j'ai pas tout compris mais Voldemort d'ici n'est pas mort. Ou du moins son corps est mort mais son âme et ses pouvoirs sont allés à notre Voldemort. Harry n'a rien dis tout à l'heure mais il est mort de peur.

- Notre Voldemort avec deux fois plus de pouvoir ? murmura Nawaëlle avant de tomber dans les vapes rattrapée de justesse par Sirius.

- Je vois que tu es toujours aussi délicat railla Severus alors que Patmol tenait la jeune femme inconsciente dans ses bras.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Estella qui avait rejoint la grande salle.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, je crois qu'elle a eut un trop gros choc ! Le stress de la bataille et tout et tout! essaya de rassurer Sirius.

- Je croyais que je t'avais dis, bon il y a longtemps pour toi peut-être, qu'il fallait que tu arrêtes de faire le nigaud et que j'avais un maraudeur pour fils et que je savais lorsque que vous me mentiez. Parce que vous êtes de très mauvais menteur. Alors maintenant explique moi, ta femme est dans les pommes et celle de François est plus blanche que la mort.

- Estella je vous prie de prendre un peu de bon temps. Votre guerre est finie, vous pouvez enfin respirer et profiter de la vie. Je vais m'occuper de ma femme ne t'inquiète pas. En plus je suis crevé je vais aller me coucher, je n'ai plus 17ans sourit Sirius en regardant son sosie adolescent qui riait et dansait avec ses amis.

- Ah lala vous êtes pas possible soupira Estella.

- Ne me mettez pas dans le même lot que eux s'offusqua Severus qui sirotait calmement un whisky pur feu.

- Oh ce n'est pas parce que je te connais moins que ces garnements là que tu peux te croire au dessus de tout ça. Tu n'as pas été plus réfractaire à te lancer là dedans à ce que je sache réprimanda sèchement la Potter coupant ainsi la chique au professeur de potions.

- Maman interrompit la voix d'un jeune homme les faisant tous sursauter.

- Oh James je suis si contente que tu ailles bien mon cœur soupira Estella en prenant son fils contre elle.

- Arrêtes je suis plus un gamin, et pas devant tous le monde rétorqua James gêné d'être traiter ainsi en public.

- Une mère n'a donc plus le droit de s'inquiéter pour ses enfants ? grogna Estella en regardant James mais aussi les vieux maraudeurs.

- Estella vu que nous avons fini cette charmante discussion je vais me reposer avec ma femme, elle en a grand besoin profita Sirius en se dirigeant vers la petite porte derrière eux derrière la grande table des enseignants.

- Attends un peu toi essaya Estella. J'en ai pas fini avec toi !

- Tu les connais ? s'étonna James.

- Oh oui je les connais et bien plus que tu ne le penses mon chéri souffla Estella en voyant Sirius passé la porte et disparaitre.

- Mais alors tu connais Angélus aussi ?

- Bien sur que je le connais aussi ! C'est un jeune homme charmant et très courageux admit Estella avant de reprendre avec une ironie non feinte. Et il est aussi tête brulée et curieux que toi.

- C'est pas possible, je suis James Potter le seul et l'unique ! Seuls mes enfants pourront me surpasser déclara James en bombant le torse par vanité même si son sourire démontrait ce trait là.

Cependant alors que l'adolescent s'attendait à des remontrances de sa mère pour son comportement elle ne fit qu'éclater de rire de même que Remus adulte et sa compagne tandis que Severus laissait s'échapper un sourire ironique.

- Bah quoi qu'est-ce que j'ai dis de si idiot ! se vexa l'adolescent.

- Rien mon chéri allez file voir tes amis rit Estella en embrassant le front de son fils qui bougonna.

- Alors Estella qu'est-ce qui vous emmenait dans le coin ? demanda Severus.

- Andrew essaye de canaliser le ministre qui divague complètement. Je suis à la recherche d'Albus.

- Je pense qu'il est parti dans l'appartement des gamins, Harry lui a demandé de faire quelque chose avant qu'ils ne partent. Je suppose qu'Albus s'en charge en ce moment même.

- DISPARAISSEZ DE CETTE ECOLE ! hurla une voix depuis le hall central couvrant même la musique qui s'arrêta instantanément.

- Je suis le ministre de la magie.

- Et alors je m'en fou comme de ma première chocogrenouille que vous soyez ministre, roi, ou je sais que d'autres ! Dégagez de cette école hurla à nouveau la voix.

- Me dis pas que c'est Isabelle s'écrièrent en même temps Severus et Remus alors que Sarah s'élançait déjà vers le hall, bousculant les élèves au passage.

- Laissez moi passer grogna la blonde en se frayant un chemin avant de rester pantoise devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle.

Sa meilleure amie, qui en temps normal était la gentillesse et la vitalité incarnée, se tenait devant le ministre et le menaçait ouvertement de sa baguette.

- Je réclame de savoir où se trouve Angélus, il a beaucoup de choses à expliquer au ministère, et la fille Dumbledore aussi ! J'exige de les voir ! ordonna le ministre.

- Je suis sa tutrice légale, et je vous informe espèce de bouffon, que je ne veux en aucun cas que mon filleul revienne de son repos durement acquis ! Contrairement à vous et votre stupide ministère, il s'est battu pour sauver les gens. Il a sacrifié plus que vous ne pourrez jamais sacrifier. La seule chose qui vous importe est votre renommée et l'opinion publique. Et le reste vous vous en balancez complètement !

- Bien sur que non ! s'offusqua le ministre

- C'est ça me prenez pas pour une imbécile ! Vous voulez même envoyer une gamine de 17ans en exil, loin de tous ceux qu'elle aimait, sous prétexte qu'elle a vu quelque chose qu'elle n'aurait pas du voir cria Nawaëlle qui laissait sortir tout le venin qu'elle retenait depuis trop longtemps contre Fudge.

- Co… comment … bafouilla le ministre.

- Comment je le sais ? ironisa la maraudeuse. Je ne crois pas que ce soit très intéressant mais sachez désormais que tant que je serai ici, je ne n'aurai de cesse que de vous poussez hors de votre siège de ministre sombre crétin !

- Vous n'êtes même pas de ce pays rétorqua d'une voix faible.

- Si elle ne peut pas le faire sous prétexte qu'elle n'est pas de ce pays, alors moi je le ferai résonna la voix d'Albus depuis le haut des marches du grand escalier. Pourquoi vous évertuez vous à tout gâcher à chaque fois Cornélius ? Cette victoire n'est pas votre victoire, il s'agit de celle de Angélus, que vous le vouliez ou non !

- Et vous ça vous parait pas bizarre qu'un gosse de 17ans est soit disant l'égal de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom, et qu'en plus il l'a battu. Il doit être complètement inconscient et peut-être même mala…

- Expulso cria Nawaëlle l'envoyant balader contre le mur. NE LE TRAITER PLUS JAMAIS DE MALADE MENTAL,

- Je ne vais pas…

- DEGAGER… cria Sirius en même temps.

- … en rester….

- … DE CETTE ECOLE finit patmol.

- …. là.

- Cornélius arrêtez de vous ridiculiser ainsi, vous ne pourrez jamais interroger Angélus sur quoi que ce soit déclara Albus calmement pour tenter de calmer les deux maraudeurs.

- Comment ….

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que Angélus est mort.

- QUOI hurlèrent tout le monde en même temps excepté le cercle privé de Harry qui avait compris la signification de la phrase et qui souriait.

- Il est pas mort je l'ai vu partir ! s'énerva à nouveau le ministre.

- FAUX ! Vous n'avez pas vu partir Angélus rit Hermione qui se dégageait de la foule amonceler aux portes de la grande salle.

- Arrêtez de me prendre pour un idiot rougit de rage Cornélius

- Angélus est mort à l'instant même où Voldemort à rendu son dernier souffle expliqua calmement le directeur.

- La personne que vous avez-vous partir est Harry enchérit Andrew qui vint se mettre en face du ministre aux cotés de Nawaëlle.

- Un jeune homme qui a décidé de se prendre des vacances méritées, et si j'apprends que vous voulez aller l'importuner je vous tue trancha Nawaëlle en tournant les talons pour se diriger vers ses appartements suivis de Sirius inquiet.

- Maintenant partez Cornélius, n'aggraver pas plus votre cas ! Vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue dans ce château. Et n'essayer plus de manipuler la presse ils sont déjà au courant de tout alors partez ! trancha Albus en se tournant vers la foule et les intimant ainsi de reprendre leur fête où ils l'avaient stoppé.

- Andrew, votre trahison va vous couter cher grogna le ministre envers le chef des aurors avant de quitter précipitamment le château suivi de quelques uns de ses fidèles.

- Vous n'auriez pas du vous opposer à lui Andrew soupira Sarah en s'approchant de l'auror qui n'avait pas bougé.

- Je me fiche royalement de ce que cet incapable peut penser, Harry représente plus pour moi que ce fichu boulot sous les ordres de cet incapable.

- Heureusement qu'il n'est pas là sinon il vous tuerait sur place sourit Remus.

- Il a une sacro-sainte horreur qu'on se sacrifie pour lui renchérit Sarah.

- Et alors ce n'est pas mon souci. Nous ne voulions pas non plus qu'un gosse de 17ans sacrifie à moitié sa vie pour nous. Et il l'a fait. Alors s'il est pas content c'est son problème à lui. Et honnêtement je pense qu'à l'heure qu'il est, les questions qu'on se pose sur lui et ce que l'ont fait sont même pas dans ses pensées finit l'auror avec un sourire pervers.

- Je pense que là c'est votre coté gryffondor qui ressort Andrew se moqua Severus, ils ont usés énormément de magie aujourd'hui et avec le stress des derniers mois ils n'ont pas pu récupérer correctement de leurs aventures de septembre et de tous ce qui a suivi. Ils ont besoin d'énormément de repos.

- En tout cas je sais pas ce que Maya lui a dis tout à l'heure mais il m'a fait une peur bleu quand il s'est mis à crier ! soupira Rémus.

- Je crois que tout le château a eut une seconde de peur avant de voir qu'il riait avec Maya dans ses bras avoua Albus.

- Merlin seul sait ce qu'il s'est vraiment passé trancha Severus. Et maintenant je crois que je vais faire comme les deux autres et je vais aller me reposer.

- Vous ne voulez pas venir profiter de la fête s'étonna Albus.

- Non les fêtes très peu pour moi !

Le maitre des potions tourna les talons et dans un tournoiement de cape dont lui seul avait le secret, il s'engouffra dans les escaliers menant aux cachots. Rapidement tous ceux qui avaient activement participé à la chute du cercle privé de Voldemort firent de même et s'éloignèrent en direction de leur appartement afin de panser leurs plaies et prendre un repos amplement mérité.

Albus et Andrew retournèrent dans la grande salle et firent de grands sourire en voyant la joie sur les visages de toutes les personnes présentes. Une ère de terreur venait de prendre fin et une ère de paix et de joie s'ouvraient sur l'avenir.

Pendant ce temps là de l'autre coté de l'Angleterre un oiseau de feu magnifique apparu dans un tintamarre de joie faisant sursauter le groupe de personne qui faisait une fête improvisée.

- Mon beau qu'est ce que tu fais par là ? Tu es venu faire la fête avec nous ? rit un vieil homme en s'approchant de l'oiseau qui se mit à chanter avec allégresse.

- Hey chef il a un paquet avec lui se moqua un autre homme assis plus loin.

L'homme se saisit de la grosse enveloppe où était apposés trois sceaux ressemblant à des notes de musique. Il se saisit du parchemin qui était accolé à l'enveloppe et où était écrit 6 petits mots : « ton cadeau de noël en avance ».

- Alors chef c'est quoi ?

- Mon cadeau de noël à ce qui parait répondit le vieil homme à moitié perdu.

- De toute façon la mort de celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est déjà un super cadeau de noël pour tous le monde !

L'homme ignora les commentaires et ouvrit la grosse enveloppe pour en ressortir un cahier avec les couvertures en cuir. Cependant il n'y avait aucun titre, aucun auteur, les couvertures étaient vierges. Il ouvrit la première page et vit qu'un mot lui était adressé. Ecrit avec finesse le mot disait :

_« Hector,_

_A l'instant où vous lirez ces quelques lignes je ne serais surement plus parmi le monde sorcier. Peut-être même serais-je mort. Mais une chose est sur si je suis mort j'aurais emmené cette face de serpent de voldemort avec moi dans la tombe !_

_Ce recueil que vous tenez entre vos mains est une des seules choses qui m'a permis de tenir le coup pendant tout ce temps. Avoir le privilège d'avoir pu jouer non diriger plutôt un groupe de musicien aussi talentueux que le votre à émoustiller mon imagination à un point inimaginable. Ce projet me tenait à cœur et j'espère un jour avoir l'espoir de vous voir l'utiliser si ce n'est pas trop mauvais._

_Je ne suis qu'un débutant aussi si cela est monstrueux faite comme si vous ne l'aviez jamais reçu. _

_Néanmoins je tenais à vous l'offrir pour vous remercier de tout ce que vous m'avez apporté dans le domaine de la musique. Il n'y a aucun brevet dessus et seul ce mot sera signé de ma main, le reste vous appartient._

_Gardant espoir de pouvoir un jour vous revoir, je vous adresse toutes mes salutations et vous souhaite un joyeux noël en avance._

_Angélus_

_Ex-chef par procuration du concert mémorable d'Halloween 1977. »_

- Par merlin souffla Hector en tournant la page pour voir apparaitre en lettre dorée : « Après la pluie vient le beau temps : le passé n'existe plus, le futur n'existe pas. Il faut vivre au jour le jour» et toutes les pages qui suivaient, étaient noircies de notes, de clés, et de rythmes.

- Alors chef de quoi s'agit-il ? s'étonna un des musiciens surprit de ne plus voir aucune réaction chez son chef d'orchestre.

Le chef ne répondit pas, trop absorbé par la contemplation de ce qu'il avait sous les yeux. Si son instinct ne le trompait pas il avait devant lui une partition unique avec des sons encore jamais essayé.

- Bon aller tout le monde au boulot, on a un nouveau spectacle à mettre sur pied s'enflamma le vieil homme faisant sursauter toutes les personnes présentes.

- Vous rigolee chef ! On fait la fête on va pas travailler! Celui-dont-on-ne-doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom est mort !

- Justin regarde ça ! lança le chef en tendant le recueil à son maitre de concert.

Le dénommé Justin se leva à contre cœur de sa chaise mais n'abandonna pas son verre de wisky pur feu pour autant. Il se saisit du carnet que lui tendait son chef et fut surpris en voyant la partition. Il l'a parcouru rapidement des yeux et interrogea son chef du regard.

- Regarde sourit le vieil homme en se remettant sur la toute première page.

- Par merlin souffla le maitre de concert en lisant le mot laisser par angélus.

- Hey hey se moqua Hector

- Allez tous le monde au travail maintenant rugit Justin en posant son verre et en se dirigeant vers la scène où reposait tous leur instruments. On va préparer le concert du siècle et au diable le symphonique américain on va les enterrer !

A suivre…..


	85. Interlude

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Voici enfin le chapitre que je redoute le plus de poster car la fic prend un tournant absolument différent. **_

_**Je vous remercie tous pour vos reviews et vos petits mots qui me poussent à améliorer sans cesse cette fic même si je ne peux écrire aussi souvent que je le voudrais.**_

_**Demain je pars en vacances sans ordi sans rien donc le prochain chapter sera pour dans longtemps je suis désolée.**_

_**Je crois que cette fois ci le résumé n'est pas nécessaire ^^**_

_**Bonne vac à tous (ça fait un an que j'attends ça je suis morte)**_

_**Bizou bizou**_

_**Mili**_

_**85 : Interlude**_

* * *

_Le 17 Décembre 1977_

_Cher Sirius,_

_Juste une petite bafouille pour vous dire que nous allons bien et que nous sommes bien arrivés._

_Mayaween dort déjà mais je ne voulais pas que vous vous inquiétez plus pour nous._

_Soigne-toi bien, prenez bien soin de vous._

_A bientôt _

_Harry_

* * *

Le 18 Décembre 1977

Harry,

Je suis tellement heureux que vous alliez bien tous les deux. Je ne te cacherai pas que nous sommes tous un peu inquiets à votre sujet mais nous vous faisons confiance.

Je sais que tu ne veux pas en entendre parler mais je sais également qu'au fond de toi tu veux savoir ce qui se passe. Sache que ce sera la première et la dernière fois que j'aborderai ce sujet avec toi à travers nos lettres. Tu veux des vacances et pour cela tu dois te couper du monde magique. Alors commençons par le début.

La gazette a relaté la bataille qui avait eut lieu, pas la tienne intégralement car personne, sauf nous, ne sait réellement ce qu'il s'est passé. Mayaween et toi êtes devenus les héros de ce que les journalistes appellent la grande bataille et vous êtes ardemment recherché à travers tout le pays.

Alors si vous êtes encore en Grande Bretagne, fuyez !

Vous savoir tous les deux tranquillement au calme en train de batifoler comme des adolescents nous rassurera beaucoup plus que de vous imaginer aux prises avec les journalistes.

Le ministère aussi est à votre recherche mais pour d'autres raisons que je n'aborderai pas ici. Nous allons gérer la situation pour vous. Fudge ne va plus être ministre bien longtemps.

Les maraudeurs (la version 77 bien sur) et Severus sont inquiets à votre sujet et ne cessent pas de nous harceler pour savoir si vous allez bien.

Voila tu sais tout ce que tu devais savoir et c'est bien assez pour le moment. Alors profitez de vos vacances méritées.

Je vous embrasse tous les deux. Prenez soin de vous.

Sirius

* * *

_Le 19 Décembre 1977_

_Hey tonton,_

_Tu sais quoi ! C'est bientôt noël !_

_Aussi comme je vous l'ai dit avant de partir j'aimerai si cela est possible que nous passions pour la première fois depuis des dizaines d'années cette fête en famille. Est-ce que cela vous irai ? si bien sur cela est impossible je comprendrai ne t'en fait pas._

_Nous somme allés chercher Ely et elle ne tient plus en place depuis qu'elle sait ce qu'est noël. Elle veut faire des câlins à tous les pères noël que nous croisons dans la rue. D'ailleurs Maya m'en veut de ne pas lui avoir expliqué le concept de noël avant. Elle trouve qu'on aurait pu la fêter les années précédentes. Je vais devoir trouver un bon cadeau pour me faire pardonner. Tu n'as pas une petite idée pour aider ton neveu préféré ?_

_Pour redevenir plus sérieux je te remercie de tout ce que tu m'as raconté dans ta lettre et je te rassure nous ne sommes pas en Angleterre. Nous ne sommes même plus en Europe si tu te poses la question. Et nous nous sommes éloignés du monde magique. Nous ne craignons rien ne t'inquiète pas._

_Avant de bloquer mes pouvoirs et ceux de Maya nous avons surprotégés la maison ou cas ou. Et oui tu as bien lu, Harry Potter n'est plus un sorcier, il n'a plus la moindre parcelle de magie. Je te rassure ce n'est que provisoire, Long Hinn a décrété que nous devions remettre de l'ordre dans nos magie alors nous les avons bloquées grâce à deux bracelets mais si un danger survient nous récupérerons nos pouvoirs immédiatement alors ne t'inquiète pas._

_Je te laisse, nous avons toute la maison à décorer et on me hurle dessus pour me dépêcher. Je te jure ces femmes !_

_Affectueusement_

_Harry._

* * *

Le 20 décembre 1977

Mon cher neveux préféré… espèce de nigot tu es mon seul neveu !

Comment oses-tu penser que nous ne pourrions pas fêter noël ensemble ! Comme tu l'as si bien dit à tout le monde nous somme une famille ! Assez disparate je te l'accorde mais je pense qu'on est la plus belle des familles non ?

Dites nous seulement où, quand, comment et nous y serons tous. Mais je te préviens ta tante a légèrement prêter les plombs sur les cadeaux, ta fille va finir pourrir gâtée à cette allure là je te le dis !

COMMENT OSES-TU DIRE CA SIRIUS ! Harry n'écoute pas ce que ton crétin de parrain raconte, il me fait passer pour ce que je ne suis pas ! C'est lui qui prenait tous les trucs qu'il trouvait mignon dans les magasins ! J'espère que vous allez tous bien je vous embrasse tous très fort. Tata Nawy.

Bon d'accord on va dire que j'ai fait quelques folies pour ma petite Ely mais bon j'ai quand même le droit non ?

Pour ce qui est de ton problème de cadeau avec maya je ne dirai qu'une chose ! DEBROUILLE TOI ! Chacun ses soucis. Moi aussi je galère pour trouver alors….

J'attends rapidement tes instructions pour qu'on puisse vous rejoindre.

Je vous embrasse également tous les trois.

Sirius

* * *

_Le 20 Décembre 1977_

_Tonton, _

_Il est assez tard et je suis crevé, j'ai pas arrêté de courir pour trouver les derniers cadeaux qui me manquaient et tu sais quoi ? ahahahaha j'ai trouvé le cadeau pour Maya !_

_Tu trouveras dans l'enveloppe des billets d'avion au départ de Londres pour los Angeles. Ne t'inquiète pas je n'habite pas directement à Los Angeles cela serait trop risqué. Tu trouveras toutes les indications pour nous trouver dans l'enveloppe._

_Faites très attention à ne pas vous faire suivre, car tout le monde sait que vous êtes proches de nous._

_Je vais me reposer et vous dit à dans quelques jours. J'ai hâte d'être à noël pour la première fois de ma vie._

_Je vous embrasse tous_

_Harry _

_PS : pour ce qui est du seul neveu tu n'as qu'à dire à Lunard de s'y mettre aussi : p_

* * *

3 janvier 1978

Harry,

On est bien rentré, je suis mort ! J'aime pas les décalages horaires.

Bonne nuit

Sirius

PS : merci pour ces merveilleuses fêtes de fin d'années ! Je croise les doigts pour ta rentrée.

* * *

_10 janvier 1978_

_Ahhhh j'en peux plus !_

_Il faut que je respire que je garde mon calme !je sens que je vais en écorcher un vivant._

_Bon reprenons un peux plus calmement._

_Coucou Sirius _

_Comment vas-tu ? Pas trop dur la reprise des cours ? Tu t'es bien remis du décalage horaire ? Et tout le monde va bien au moins ?_

_Ma rentrée à moi a commencé sur des chapeaux de roue. Il y a un truc de trop bizarre dans cette école. Je suis tombé prof principal d'une classe considérée comme à problèmes. Pour les problèmes il n'y a pas de soucis je m'en suis rendu compte tout seul que quelques choses allaient pas. Se faire enfariner la gueule par de la craie dès le premier cours te met vite dans le bain._

_J'aurais pu aisément l'éviter mais bon cela n'aurait fait qu'emmener des interrogations inutiles et des regards sur moi que je ne veux pas avoir._

_Le coup de la brosse pleine de craie n'est pas la seule chose qui me soit arrivé : les punaises sur la chaise, les lettres de menace dans mon casier (si seulement ils savaient…), et ils ont même tagger ma voiture. D'ailleurs Ely trouve la nouvelle voiture à son gout alors on va la garder tagger. Maya, quant à elle, était tellement morte de rire que j'ai pas compris ce qu'elle a baragouiné._

_Les autres professeurs m'ont expliqué que cette classe accueillait tous leurs professeurs principaux de cette manière. Depuis le début de l'année je suis le 6__ème__ à arriver c'est un peu flippant quand même._

_Mais mon instinct me dit que ces gosses ne font que se défendre, se protéger. Ils cachent quelque chose de grave je pense. Et l'école pourrait bien en être responsable car dès que je me renseigne les profs me disent de ne pas m'occuper de ces « incontrôlables ». Bref je suis furax !_

_Coté cours ils n'écoutent même pas ce que je raconte sauf une élève, bref une Hermione. Je crois que je vais pouvoir me rapprocher un peu d'elle mais c'est flippant je ne l'ai jamais entendu émettre le moindre son. Et là aussi dès que j'en parle personne ne m'écoute. Bref je sens que je vais foutre ma merde et je vais bien m'amuser. Me faire prendre pour un con je suis d'accord mais il faut s'attendre à un juste retour des choses. _

_Ils ne veulent pas apprendre de manière conventionnelle alors ils vont apprendre de manière non conventionnelle._

_Je te laisse je vais un peu m'entrainer à l'arrière de la maison ça me défoulera._

_Affectueusement_

_HJP_

_PS : Je sais que je répète toujours bref mais c'est comme ça je suis trop énervé pour penser correctement._

* * *

15 janvier 1978

Harry ,

J'espère que tu as calmé un peu tes nerfs depuis la dernière lettre sinon je vais m'inquiéter pour ta tension artérielle.

Quand j'ai lu ta lettre je me suis demandé s'il fallait que je te plaigne mais quand je t'ai visualisé « la gueule enfarinée à la craie » j'ai pris un de mes plus gros fous rires. Je sais je ne suis pas très compatissant mais c'était tellement drôle. Et tu n'aurais pas une photo de la voiture histoire que je rigole encore un peu ?

Tu as réussi finalement à te rapprocher de « Hermione » ? Et tu sais un peu ce qui s'est passé dans l'histoire de cette classe ?

Mais je ne comprends pas pourquoi on ne les renvoie pas s'ils sont aussi turbulents que ça ? Faire fuir 5 professeurs en l'espace de 4 mois même nous on ne l'a jamais fait et ce n'est pas faute d'avoir essayé pourtant.

En tout cas ici à Poudlard c'est toujours la même chose. Mais les cours sont beaucoup plus détendus et une bonne ambiance règne perpétuellement ça fait du bien. Les maraudeurs et Severus tentent toujours d'avoir des nouvelles mais bon tu gères.

J'espère que toute ma petite famille exilée aux états unis va bien. Tu feras des gros bisous à ma petite Ely.

Je vous embrasse tous les trois

Sirius.

PS : bref c'est comme ça et puis c'est tout !

* * *

17 janvier 1978

_Sirius !_

_Espèce de traite tu pourrais être un peu compatissant. Ça se voit que tu sais pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver avec la bouche et le nez plein de craie !_

_A part ça vous aller bien ?Nous ici tout va bien sinon que je me pose de plus en plus de questions._

_Pour répondre à tes nombreuses questions concernant ma classe on va y aller en douceur_

_¤ Pourquoi on ne les renvoi pas ? Tout simplement car ma classe regroupe l'équipe de hockey sur glace la plus redoutable dans les tournois inter-lycées. Crois moi je les ai vu sur la glace ce sont des monstres mais ils semblent tellement heureux que ça me fait plaisir de les voir comme ça. La direction étouffe leur mauvais comportement en classe mais fait bien ressortir leur exploit au sport. Le comportement de la plupart de mes collègues me dégoute : un tas d'hypocrite plein de mauvaise foi. Ils disent tout haut aux autres écoles que la classe est géniale mais ils les traitent comme de la les aiderai presque à faire des mauvais coups à mes collègues mais ça serait pas sérieux. N'est-ce pas ?_

_¤ L'histoire de la classe. C'est toujours un grand mystère pour moi mais j'ai bien l'impression que ce n'est pas quelque chose de très drôle._

_¤ « Hermione » : Tout d'abord elle s'appelle Vanessa. En farfouillant un peu plus j'ai découvert qu'elle était la belle fille d'un violoniste assez célèbre, et donc la demi-sœur d'un élève d'une autre classe. A priori ce n'est pas seulement réservé à moi, elle n'a jamais décroché un mot depuis plus de 2ans. J'ai essayé de me rapproché d'elle, elle s'est recroquevillé sur elle et tout le reste de la classe est venu faire barrage. Je connais cette peur et j'ai vraiment un mauvais pressentiment._

_Voila pour les nouvelles je ne suis pas sur par contre qu'elles sont bonnes. Mais je te jure foi d'Harry Potter que ces gamins ne finiront par leur adolescence comme ça._

_Je te souhaite une bonne soirée même si je pense que toi tu la recevras demain matin._

_Tendres sentiments à tous._

_HJP_

* * *

25 janvier 1978

Harry,

Ce que tu me racontes à propos de ta classe me fait un peu flipper. Comment tu as fais pour te retrouver dans un lycée aussi bizarre.

Fais attention à toi ou rentre-leur dans le lard. Tel que je te connais je sais déjà quelle option tu vas choisir mais par merlin fait attention à toi.

Pour ce qui est de « Hermione », j'aime bien l'appeler comme ça moi, je ne sais pas quoi te dire. J'ai bien une petite idée de ce que tu as voulu me dire la dernière fois. Je sais ce que c'est une famille comme ça mais moi j'avais les maraudeurs pour survivre et j'étais à Poudlard 10 mois sur 12 ça aide.

Quand à toi, même si toi tu as su leur pardonné moi je ne peux pas le faire. Mais plus encore je ne peux pas ME le pardonner. Si je n'avais pas fait l'idiot après la mort de tes parents, tu aurais vécu avec moi et rien de tout ceci ne serait arrivé. J'ai été un parrain inutile dès le jour où tes parents m'ont fait signer le papier et je sais que je ne peux toujours rien faire pour toi et ça m'énerve !

Alors soit pour cette gamine ce que je n'ai jamais pu être pour toi, pas un sauveur avec un S, pas le super Harry Potter. Soit juste un enseignant avec un cœur plus gros que n'importe qui et qui n'aime pas voir les autres souffrir.

Je ne sais pas trop quoi te dire de plus sinon que nous nous faisons du souci pour toi.

Bisous à tous les trois

Sirius

20 Février 1978

* * *

_Hello Sirius_

_Désolé pour le temps de réponse à la lettre mais j'ai été pas mal occupé mais ne t'inquiète pas tout le monde va bien. Et quand je dis tout le monde c'est vraiment tout le monde._

_Pour ce que tu as dis dans ta dernière lettre si je ne m'étais pas coupé du monde magique tu te serais pris la beuglante la plus monumentale existante avec un sort bien mérité en pleine tête. Comment oses-tu dire que tu ne sers à rien ! Dois-je te rappeler qui a réchappé à 12ans d'Azkaban en ne devenant pas fou juste pour moi ? Dois-je te rappeler qui a failli se faire recapturer à de nombreuses reprises à cause de moi parce que j'avais des soucis et que j'avais besoin d'aide et de conseils ? Qui est MORT à cause de moi au ministère de la magie ? toi, toi et TOI ! Alors je t'interdis de dire que tu n'as jamais rien pu faire pour moi._

_Mais tu as raison sur un point pour moi tu n'es pas mon parrain. Tu es comme mon père. Tu as pris soin de moi comme tu prendras soin de tes futurs enfants j'en suis sur. Et c'est ça qui fait l'homme exceptionnel que tu es malgré tout ce qui t'est arrivé tu n'as jamais et je dis bien JAMAIS baisser les bras. D'où crois tu que je puise mon courage et mon modèle ? James et Lily sont mes parents de sang, je sais qu'ils m'ont aimés tout ce qu'ils ont pu, ils se sont sacrifiés pour moi, et je sais que de là haut ils veillent encore sur moi. Et je les aime aussi énormément. Mais en ce bas monde terre à terre mes parents ce sont toi et Nawaëlle quoi que puisse en dire les mauvaises langues._

_J'ai fait mes deuils, il ne sert à rien de vivre dans le passé et dans la terreur de ce qui nous est arrivé. Maintenant il faut se tourner vers le futur !_

_Je sais cette nouvelle façon de penser doit te paraitre bizarre surtout venant de moi, mais au cours de ce mois j'ai vu tellement de choses que je ne sais plus que penser. Adolescent je croyais être le seul à avoir des soucis mais tous ont des soucis qui sont à leur manière extrêmement grave et insurmontable si on ne les aide pas. J'étais vraiment égoïste à cette époque._

_Tout cela me ramène à Vanessa. Et comme je m'en doutais elle a été battue presque à mort, je l'ai retrouvé le dos en sang. Je te jure une véritable horreur. Cela faisait une semaine que personne n'avait de nouvelles d'elle et quand j'ai vu que tous mes autres élèves étaient mort de peur pour elle j'ai décidé d'aller voir directement chez elle. J'ai appris que sa mère était décédée depuis 4ans et que son beau père s'était remarié. Et la belle mère en question est la mère de l'autre élève de l'école. A priori c'était aussi la maitresse du père depuis x années enfin bref passons… C'est cette vieille harpie qui m'a ouvert quand j'ai sonné et elle m'a répondu texto : « cette incapable a fugué ont ne l'a pas vue depuis plus d'une semaine ». Mon œil oui ! Même si je n'ai plus le plus gros mes pouvoirs j'arrive encore à sentir les gens autour de moi et je sentais bien qu'elle était à l'intérieur et extrêmement faible._

_J'ai attendu qu'il fasse nuit et je suis rentrée par effraction. Et par merlin cette gamine agonisait dans la cave ! Quand elle m'a vu elle a fait de gros yeux apeurés mais elle a rapidement perdu conscience. Je te jure j'ai pas cherché plus loin, je l'ai embarqué et ramené d'urgence à la maison. Et que dieu bénisse le jour ou Maya a appris a soigné les blessures. Me doutant qu'elle aurait peur de moi si elle se réveillait j'ai laissé ma princesse gérer._

_Le lendemain sa famille a débarqué en furie dans ma classe en hurlant « où est-elle ? » . Et là je crois que j'ai réussi à avoir le respect de mes élèves en prenant l'air le plus surpris possible « mais de qui parlez-vous madame ? » je te jure j'aurais pu lui refermer la porte de la salle dans la gueule elle n'aurait pas tilté la folle. Bien sur le proviseur a débarqué croyant à un nouvel esclandre de mes élèves qui se tenaient étonnamment calme. Exposant rapidement et candidement la situation au directeur la vieille folle s'est vite remise de ses émotions et à demander où était Vanessa. Pfuu comme si elle s'en souciait en plus. Et là je lui en ai mis une deuxième réplique dans la tête « mais hier vous m'aviez assuré qu'elle avait fugué ? Comment pourrais-je savoir où elle est ? C'est vous sa mère, ce serait plutôt à vous de nous dire où elle est ! » Et elle a pas apprécié ! Elle m'a dit que son mari avait des relations et qu'elle allait découvrir ce qui s'était passé. Elle a de l'espoir cette vieille folle._

_Bref voila un peu le début de l'histoire, quand elle est partie j'ai pas pu m'empêcher de sortir un « salope » bien sentit mais bon tu me comprends non ? Toi je suis sur que tu l'aurais encastré dans le mur ! Mais quand j'ai vu le regard de mes élèves et l'espoir qu'ils avaient dans leurs yeux j'ai su que je pouvais enfin avoir les réponses que je voulais._

_Pour la première fois depuis un mois je les ai vu sourire soulagée quand je leur est dit que Vanessa était en sécurité et bien cachée de sa famille._

_Et en contrepartie ils m'ont expliqué l'histoire de leur classe et je comprends pourquoi ils ne font plus confiance aux professeurs et aux adultes en général. Un des professeurs qu'ils ont eut en première année les a emmené à un voyage scolaire, et ils se sont retrouvé au milieu de la mafia à devoir se défendre seul. Leur professeur avait fuit comme un lâche les laissant affronter seul des gars armés jusqu'aux dents. Ils ont été livrés à eux même. Et pire encore après on les a accusé d'avoir planifié tout ça. Ils ont été bafoués et insultés. Et pire encore, eux qui voulait à tout prix rejoindre la section artistique de l'école se sont vu refuser l'accès disant qu'ils terniraient encore plus la renommée du lycée._

_Bref j'ai retourné tout l'ordre établit dans l'école et ils ne savent même pas que c'est à cause de moi. Je les ai inscrits à la grande compétition artistique (musique et dance confondu) qu'il y a aux USA chaque année. Bien sur il y a déjà la section artistique qui est déjà inscrite mais je les ai inscrit en candidat libre et j'ai eu de la chance c'était le dernier jour des inscriptions. Comme ils sont en candidats libre il fallait le nom d'une personne responsable. Et félicitation parrain il s'agit de toi. Je ne pouvais pas mettre mon nom, l'école me prend toujours pour un professeur un peu demeuré qui fait cours à des demeurés. Ils verront bien ce que les demeurés vont leur mettre dans les dents au spectacle._

_Donc voila à quoi j'ai occupé mon dernier mois. Remettre d'aplomb Vanessa (c'est devenue la meilleure copine à Ely), mettre en place le concours artistique (ils sont super motivés en tout cas), continuer à jouer le niais à l'école, et le plus important quand même : m'occuper de ma famille. Tout commence à se mettre en place et c'est génial._

_J'espère qu'à Poudlard tout va toujours aussi bien. Nous avons envoyé une lettre aux maraudeurs ils doivent moins vous ennuyer n'est ce pas ?_

_Allez je t'embrasse « papa »_

_HJP_

* * *

25 Février 1978

Mon fils,

O par merlin si tu savais depuis le temps que je voulais t'appeler comme ça et que je n'osais pas. !

Et tu n'as pas honte de me faire pleurer en plein milieu de la grande salle le matin en pleine heure d'abondance ?

Quand j'ai lu le début de ta dernière lettre j'ai littéralement fondu en larme. Nawaëlle se demandait même ce qui se passait. Cela faisait longtemps que je n'avais pas versé autant de larmes. Et rassure toi pour nous tu es déjà un fils.

Alors comme ça je me retrouve à parrainer ta classe pour ce concours ? Rassure toi ça ne me dérange pas le moins du monde. Mais parle m'en un peu plus ! C'est juste une épreuve ? Il y a des éliminatoires ? Que pensez-vous faire ? Si jamais vous avez besoin d'un peu d'argent tu peux me demander il n'y aura pas de problème.

Mais je me demande comment tu vas faire pour me faire passer juste moi comme responsable de tout ça ? Tes collègues vont bien se douter de quelques choses !

Et revenons en un peu à « Hermione », va-t-elle mieux ? Se cache-t-elle toujours chez toi ? Et ses blessures ? Êtes-vous allé voir les autorités ? A-t-elle subit d'autres sévices ou non ?

En tout cas le plus important à se demander maintenant est : est-ce que ta vie d'aujourd'hui te plaît ? Tu parles beaucoup des autres mais pas beaucoup de toi. J'espère que tu ne te surmènes pas trop et que tu fais bien attention à toi. Tu as toujours eut tendance à te négliger alors que tu faisais tout pour les autres.

Je m'inquiète quelques peu mais je sais que tu gères la situation. Si jamais tu venais à ne plus la gérer fais appelle à moi et j'arriverai pour t'aider dans la minute qui suit.

Je vous embrasse tous les trois.

Sirius.

PS : Le parchemin qui est derrière celui là est une lettre des maraudeurs qui voulaient te contacter.

* * *

10 Mars 1978

_Papa,_

_Arrête de t'inquiéter autant je ne suis plus tout seul, Maya veille bien sur moi comme moi je veille sur elle. Et ta petite fille est survoltée, elle a l'impression d'avoir plein de nouveau grands frères et grandes sœurs. Alors ne t'inquiète pas les Potter vont très bien._

_Concernant ma petite troupe tout va pour le mieux. Ils destroyent tout au hockey, sont surmotivés pour la compétition, et Vanessa se remet très bien. Maya a même trouvé un traitement pour réparer ses cordes vocales._

_Elle ne veut pas retourner en cours de peur que sa famille vienne la chercher et elle sursaute à chaque fois que quelqu'un tape un peu trop fort sur la porte. Elle ne perdra pas cette peur avant de nombreuses années. On ne guérit pas facilement de ce type de blessure. _

_L'autre jour Travis (un garçon de ma classe) a même proposé de l'épouser pour qu'ainsi elle puisse se soustraire à l'autorité de sa famille. Bien sur tous les autres ont commencé à le chambrer disant qu'il ferait un bien piètre mari. Il s'est vexé mais à ce moment là pour la première fois on a entendu Vanessa rire. D'un son faible certes mais présent. Et je peux te dire que des étoiles de bonheur sont apparues dans les yeux de chacun de ses amis. Ce sont des rustres mais des amis fidèles. Bien que je pense que Travis ait de doux sentiments pour elle rien qu'à voir comment il la couve du regard._

_Mais le problème est qu'elle ne pourra pas se cacher éternellement et elle refuse d'aller porter plainte. De toutes manières elle n'aurait aucune chance sa famille a trop d'autorité dans la ville pour que quoi que ce soit leur soit reproché. Et je n'arrive pas à trouver de solutions pour ça et ça me tue._

_Pour ce qui est de l'école, ça a été un de mes plus beaux moments lorsque deux représentants du concours sont venus à l'école pour voir les DEUX équipes qui participaient. Les professeurs ont tous frôlés la crise d'apoplexie ! Un pur moment je te jure. Ils ont bien du admettre qu'ils n'avaient pas le choix que de laisser ma classe participer mais ont prévenu qu'ils n'avanceraient pas un centimes pour les aider croyant que ça allait nous décourager. Les pauvres ils ont de l'espoir !_

_Le concours est en trois étapes : 2 étapes éliminatoires et l'étape finale. Je te parle de la finale aussi car je suis sur qu'ils y parviendront. Ce sont de braves petits je suis fier d'eux._

_Première étape des éliminatoires : la danse. J'avoue qu'il y a du boulot. Maya se fait un plaisir de tous nous torturer. Et je dis bien nous, parce que c'est nous qui leur apprenons les pas et les bases. En tout cas on se prend de sérieux fou rire, les filles sont comme des dingues et les garçons comme … des hockeyeurs sur glace sans patins. En tout cas ils sont quelques peu retissant sur le tango, on a peut-être un peu abusé avec maya quand on leur a montré : un peu trop sexuel d'après eux. Pauvres petits !_

_Deuxième étape des éliminatoires : la musique. Il faut avouer que je comprends pourquoi ils tenaient à rentrer en section artistique ils sont très doués. Pour cette épreuve il faut créer ou prendre un morceau existant et le jouer. De concert ils sont tous partis sur un morceau à créer et figure toi qu'ils se débrouillent bien je ne suis là qu'en soutien. Je ne vais pas non plus tout leur dévoilé. Je vais rester la carte maitresse. Après tout je ne suis qu'un simple professeur._

_La finale : sur 4 jours, 4 équipes, 4 soirées. Chaque équipe doit monter un spectacle classique ou non et faire un véritable concert. Ils n'ont pas peur des défis ils sont parti sur une comédie musicale : Roméo et Juliette. Maya s'éclate pour faire les costumes, on a demandé de l'aide à des écoles de danses pour avoir de l'aide et ça va être pas mal. Pour ces écoles si elles arrivent en final même avec un groupe « inconnu » c'est tout bénéfice. Mais d'après le règlement on ne peut faire appel à eux qu'à la finale. Alors à nous de jouer._

_Allez j'envoie Alianté avant que tout le monde vienne répéter. Heureusement que j'ai un grand dojo de l'autre coté du jardin._

_Bizou des états unis._

_HJP_

* * *

15 Mars 1978

Fiston !

Ça y'esttttttt Severus a enfin franchi le pas avec sa jolie professeur égyptienne. On ne peut pas dire qu'ils soient très nerveux sur ce coup mais ils sont mignons ensemble. Il nous a demandé s'il avait le droit de lui raconter toute la vérité nous concernant. Il a l'air de vraiment tenir à elle, mais le mot final t'appartient. Donc je peux juste te dire que Severus est anxieux en attendant ta réponse.

D'ailleurs tu trouveras ci-joint une photo d'eux pris à leur insu, si c'est pas mignon je te jure ! Mais leur dis pas que ça vient de moi sinon je vais me faire tuer.

Bon alors tout ton petit passage sur le concours m'a bien plus, et je penserai fortement à vous pendant les éliminatoires à défaut de pouvoir venir vous soutenir. Mais bon pour vous soutenir il faudrait déjà que tu me donnes les dates.

Tes collègues se doutent toujours de rien ? Franchement je les plains ils ont vraiment déclaré la guerre à la mauvaise personne.

Tu n'as pas dis toutes tes connaissances en musique à tes élèves alors. J'imagine déjà leur tête s'ils apprennent que tu t'es retrouvé chef d'orchestre de l'orchestre symphonique londonien. Malgré qu'il soit sorcier il est également connu dans le monde moldu.

Pour ce qui est de Vanessa je ne sais pas vraiment quoi te dire. Je ne suis pas bon conseil tu as raison cela tiendrai qu'à moi j'emplafonnerai sa famille sans chercher à comprendre. Mais si elle a plus de 16ans pourquoi ne pas demander son émancipation. ? Elle pourrait vivre chez toi (après tout c'est ce qu'elle fait depuis plus de 1 mois maintenant). Le seul problème là dedans c'est si tu veux rester invisible aux yeux des autres ça risque de ne pas être pratique. Mais si elle est émancipée elle ne doit rien à personne il me semble. Je m'étais renseigné dessus plus jeune mais hélas l'émancipation ne marche par chez les sorciers.

Bon je te laisse à tes répétitions et à tes cours et à toutes tes tentatives de sauvetage.

Tendrement

Sirius Black

* * *

16 Mars 1978

_Dites tout à la copine à Severus. Qu'il en profite autant qu'il veut._

_J'ai pas le temps je donnerai des news plus tard._

_A+_

_HJP_

_PS : sont mignons sur la photo_

_PPS : 1__ère__ épreuve le 18 mars_

* * *

22 Mars 1978

_Papa,_

_Désolé pour la brève lettre de l'autre jour mais je n'avais aucune minute à moi. Alors comment se sont passé les aveux ?_

_J'espère de tout cœur que tout a bien été pour Severus._

_Ici tout va bien, et je suis heureux de te dire que tu as une nouvelle « petite fille » par procuration. Vanessa a prit son courage à deux mains quand je lui ai parlé de l'émancipation._

_Elle a beaucoup hésité ce qui en soit est normal car elle se retrouvera sans revenus et à la rue. En fait elle avait peur et se demandait pourquoi nous (maya et moi) nous donnions tant de mal pour eux. Et je lui ai avoué mon enfance, je lui ai raconté que moi aussi je sentais encore les coups de ceinture de mon oncle sur mon dos, la peur d'être enfermée dans le noir, la faim qui nous tiraille l'estomac quand on n'a pas mangé depuis 3 jours. Je crois que ça la un peu effrayé. Mais quand après je lui ai rappelé tout ce que j'avais gagné après mon enfance: Maya, ma fille, mes amis, ma nouvelle famille, elle a repris courage._

_Et c'est elle de sa propre initiative qui est venue me voir un soir que je corrigeais des copies et qui m'a dit de sa voix faible en volume mais forte en détermination qu'elle voulait son émancipation. Elle ne m'a rien demandé, pas d'argent, pas de toit, rien ! Sauf que je l'accompagne pour ne pas qu'elle affronte ça toute seule._

_Si tu savais l'élan de fierté qui m'a traversé, ça m'a tout retourné._

_Et deux jours plus tard elle était libre, émancipée. _

_L'assistante sociale ne voulait pas au début prétextant qu'elle ne pouvait pas demandé l'émancipation sans bonne raison et qu'en plus pourquoi voulait elle vivre seule alors qu'elle venait d'une famille aussi bien renommée. Et loin de se laisser abattre Vanessa s'est levée avec fierté et à retirer son t-shirt en tournant le dos à la femme. J'ai rapidement fermé les yeux pour ne pas jouer au voyeur mais je sais qu'elle a encore de nombreuses cicatrices, maya me l'a dit. Et en tout cas ce qu'elle a vu l'a complètement choquée car elle n'a pas décroché un mot et à signer les papiers sans aucune autre objection. Vanessa a signé les papiers la main tremblante mais sa signature est déterminée. _

_Mais au moment de rendre le papier à l'assistante je l'ai pris et rempli le derrière de la feuille me portant garant pour elle et lui fournissant des revenus dont elle aurait besoin._

_« Bienvenue dans la famille Potter » je lui ai dis avec un sourire. J'espère que j'ai bien fait tu en penses quoi ?_

_La pauvre elle s'est écroulée en pleure dans mes bras. Je ne sais pas si c'était des larmes de soulagements, de joie, de remerciements ou seulement la tension qui redescendait mais elle ne pouvait plus s'arrêter de pleurer. Peut-être faudra-t-il la mettre au courant de tout ? Je ne sais pas j'hésite encore._

_Penses-tu que dans notre monde elle est encore vivante ou a-t-elle trépassé dans cette foutue cave ? J'ose même pas imaginé la réponse._

_En tout cas voila elle est retournée à partir de ce jour là en cours. Elle a amené les papiers qui disaient qu'elle était émancipée et qu'elle n'avait plus aucun rapport avec sa précédente famille. Elle n'a rien dit sur ce qu'elle avait fait, où elle était, et où elle vivait._

_Sa famille en furie à débarquer mais quand elle s'est planté devant eux fière et droite et qu'elle a juste levé le bras avec le papier ils sont restés comme des poissons hors de l'eau. Et elle a fait tout ça sans décroché un mot, après tout pour eux elle est toujours muette._

_Ahh c'est le pied le vent commence à tourner !_

_Et maintenant passons au concert !_

_L'épreuve de danse a été dure mais on est passé. Ils se sont comportés comme des pros, et n'ont même pas répliqué aux insultes que leur ont envoyées l'autre équipe de l'école. D'ailleurs ces derniers ont fermé leur clapet dès le début des épreuves tellement ils ont été surpris. C'est sur que les voir, eux mes hockeyeurs bourrins avec autant de grâce et de délicatesse c'est un peu surprenant. Maya avait préparé des robes absolument sublimes pour les filles. Et honnêtement je suis fier d'être leur professeur principal. Et les autres profs n'en menaient pas large non plus. « Imagine que des étudiants à qui ont a refusé l'accès à la section artistique supplante ceux de cette dite section, ça serait très mauvais pour l'école ». Mais le regard suffisant du coach des autres élèves me poussent à me méfier._

_Je suis sur que le beau-père de Vanessa va s'investir dans l'autre équipe pour défendre l'honneur de son fils et de cette école dont il se vante être un investisseur. Enfin on verra bien. Nous sommes confiants._

_La seconde étape prend super en forme. Mes élèves ont crées une mélodie magnifique. Et ils voulaient un truc qui trancherait pour les paroles. Histoire que leur morceau ne ressemble pas aux autres. Et là je les ai aidés. Ils vont la faire mais en japonais et le mieux du pire pour les autres c'est que notre chanteuse n'est autre que celle « affectueusement » surnommée la muette par les mauvaises langues. Mon dieu ils vont s'en mordre les doigts je te le dis. L'épreuve est le 1__er__ avril._

_Pour la comédie musicale ils travaillent d'arrache pied et ça prend également une forme étonnante. Ce sera le 15 mai pour donner le temps aux répétitions._

_C'est drôle mais je suis presque aussi stressé qu'eux._

_Pour la question que tu te posais l'autre jour : non ils ne savent pas tout de mes magouilles artistiques. Ils savent que j'en connais un minimum que j'ai des « bases » au piano. Mais c'est tout. Et tant que je ne serai pas obligé de leur dire et bien je ne le dirai pas._

_En tout cas voila pour les news ici. Elysia s'amuse comme une folle. Les élèves s'amusent à lui apprendre les différents instruments auxquels ils jouent. Et elle aime bien le piano. « Pour faire comme apa » elle a dit. Maya et elle ont assisté à la première étape d'ailleurs. Elysia faisait la pompom girl. Et elle est officiellement devenue la mascotte de notre équipe. Elle a été porté sur les épaules de Jo quand ils ont été surs qu'ils étaient passés. Elle faisait presque plus de bruit que eux. Mais bon ils se sont tous très bien amusés et c'est le principal non ? Je ne pouvais pas être avec elles hélas mais tout le monde se demande qui elles sont._

_Maya s'occupe de faire les costumes, et de les aider en danse. Elle n'a pas voulu prendre des cours et autres, elle veut s'occuper de Ely pendant la journée et elle se repose. Tout ça lui fait du bien._

_Malgré qu'on ne veuille pas y penser la guerre va bientôt nous rattraper. Autant profiter autant que l'on peut non ?_

_Allez je t'embrasse. Prenez soin de vous._

_HJP_

_PS : je te joins une photo de leur première victoire._

_PPS : Pourquoi moi ai-je pu être émancipé à 16ans alors ? Les lois ont du changer dans le monde magique !_

* * *

22 Mars 1978

Fiston !

Si tu savais comme ta joie de vivre qui se trouve dans tes lettres me fait plaisir. Je suis très heureux pour toi que tu t'amuses autant. La photo est pas mal et Ely est toute mignonne avec son pull d'encouragement. Mais pourquoi un nom d'équipe pareil ? Honnêtement ça risque de faire mal vu non ?

Pour ce qui est des révélations faites à Isiria elle nous a pris pour une bande de fêlé échappé d'Azkaban (bon ok pour moi elle n'était pas bien loin mais bon…). On a mis toute une après midi pour lui prouver qui nous étions et surtout pourquoi nous étions là. Nous lui avons également parlé de toi, de maya, et Ely et elle est restée complètement stupéfaite. Mais en même temps on ne peut pas vraiment lui en vouloir c'est tout à fait normal. Nous avons laissé Severus géré le reste et lorsqu'on est revenu un peu plus tard pour voir comment ça se passait ils étaient dans un baiser passionné. Je pensais pas que notre cher maitre de potion avait autant de fougue. Qui sait nous avons peut être trouvé la futur Madame Rogue ! En tout cas je reste choqué par ce baiser je sens que je vais continuer à faire des cauchemars. Beurkkkk ! Je pense quand même qu'il faudra qu'on parle tous sérieusement quand tu seras de retour.

Albus vous passe également le bonjour mais on dirait que son âge l'a rattrapé il parait fatigué et je crois qu'il s'inquiète pour Maya. Elle pourrait peut-être lui envoyer une petite bafouille pour lui remonter le moral ?

Quoi d'autre à te raconter : ah si Poudlard arrive en demi finale pour la coupe et devine qui te remplace ? … Drago ! Et oui il a pris ta place mais en temps que remplaçant il a signalé. Mione et lui veulent passer leur Aspics et je ne sais pas ce qu'ils ont appris pendant leur voyage mais ce ne sont pas des choses aux programmes normaux en tout cas.

Pour revenir à toi, je suis content et très fier de ce que tu as fais pour « Hermione » ça me fait une autre petite-fille même si avec son âge ce serait plutôt une fille. Tu parles d'un coup de vieux si je suis grand père d'une fille de 16ans !

Bon je te laisse et vous embrasse tous

Patmol

* * *

2 Avril 1978

_On est en finaaaaaaaaale ! On est en finaaale ! Je te l'avais dis on les a mangé tout cru ! Et les autres sont passés de justesse !_

_Ils se sont battus comme des forcenés parce que ce que je redoutais est arrivé. Le beau père de Vanessa s'en ai mêlé._

_Bon allez je te raconte tout ça !_

_Alors les autres sont passés avant nous. Comme nous nous en doutions ils ont fait un morceau de classique et devine qui était le soliste ? Le demi frère à Vanessa et honnêtement sans être de mauvaise foi il n'est pas un joueur exceptionnel. Il est bon mais sans plus. Il a pas de talent de soliste. Le père et la mère étaient dans la salle fiers comme des paons et le corps enseignant aussi._

_Enfin jusqu'à ce que les « incontrôlables » arrivent. Moi j'aime bien ce nom il représente bien le groupe. Déjà imagine bien le moment où ils sont arrivés et se sont installés de façon orchestre dans le noire. Et alors que tout le monde se demande ce qui se passe la lumière s'allume sur Vanessa en longue robe de satin debout. Bien sur toutes les personnes qui la connaissaient ont commencé à se moquer « une muette qui chante ? ». Puis elle a commencé. D'abord à capella d'une voix forte et cristalline. Puis la harpe qui s'allie à sa voix. Et soudainement la lumière éclaire tous les joueurs en même temps qu'ils se mettent à jouer pour l'accompagner._

_Ah je te jure j'en ai des frissons encore. Maya les as enregistré je te l'envoie avec un walkman pour que tu puisses écouter._

_Quand elle a refermé la bouche et que les instruments se sont tues peu à peu il n'y avait plus un bruit dans la salle puis une explosion d'applaudissement. Merlin que je suis fier. Et bien sur au moment où tout s'est calmé le cher « expert en musique », l'ancien beau père de Vanessa, a décrété que le morceau était hors réglementation car non chanté en Anglais. J'ai cru que j'allais le tuer. Et honnêtement les membres du jury semblaient vraiment sur le point d'hésiter. Et à ma grande surprise Vanessa a calmement déclaré : « si vous voulez nous pouvons vous jouer un autre morceau plus traditionnel ? » et ils ont accepté. _

_Et là on a littéralement explosé tout les records. Vanessa s'est penché vers Travis (1__er__ violon) qui a parut surpris deux secondes. Et je me demande bien pourquoi mais il semblait réticent. Elle a acquiescé sure d'elle et à fait s'avancer le piano à queue. Et à deux ils nous ont joué un incroyable concerto pour violon d'Edward Elgar. Je ne savais pas honnêtement qu'elle jouait aussi bien au piano je suis surpris. Et encore une fois quand ils ont fini ça été une nouvelle fois une explosion d'applaudissement et avant que quiconque ait pu dire quoi que ce soit le président nous a déclaré d'office finaliste. _

_Le beau père de Vanessa s'est rué dans les coulisses et lui a demandé pourquoi ce morceau. Et elle lui a rétorqué que « les souvenirs font plus mal que les coups de fouet et j'espère honnêtement que là tu souffres ! Parce que moi je me sens bien ! ». Il allait rétorquer mais quand une dizaine de hockeyeurs se mettent à vous faire des gros yeux ça peut vite vous dissuader. Après Ely est arrivée comme une furie pour leur sauter dessus en étant toute contente pour eux._

_Et on fait donc la fête depuis hier. Ahh je m'amuse trop c'est le pied._

_Et le pire c'est qu'à l'école ils se doutent toujours pas que c'est moi qui suis derrière tout ça. Mais il commence à se demander si la mystérieuse personne qui a inscrit mes élèves de leur veut pas de mal. Bref ils commencent à tomber dans la paranoïa c'est assez marrant. Mais j'ai hâte de voir leur tête quand ils vont découvrir que c'est moi qui suis derrière tout ça._

_Le deuxième groupe de l'école est passé aussi mais je pense que c'est l'autre trou duc qui a encore dis quelque chose._

_En tout cas maintenant il n'est plus le temps au doute. Il faut que l'on se concentre sur notre objectif qui est la finale. Mais il faut aussi que je les aide à préparer leur examens finaux car avec toutes leurs conneries depuis deux ans ils ont pris énormément de retard. En plus la finale n'a pas lieu à Los Angeles mais à Phenix alors il va y avoir tout un déplacement à mettre en place. Et il y également la finale de Hockey. Ils ont beaucoup de courage pour tout affronter de front. Mais ça va les filles aident bien à dégrossir le travail donc les garçons peuvent se concentrer sur la glace. Ils forment vraiment un bon groupe très complémentaire._

_Passons maintenant un peu aux news que tu m'avais donnés de Poudlard. Je suis choqué d'imaginer mon professeur de potions en train de rouler une fougueuse pelle à un autre professeur. Je crois que tu n'es pas le seul à faire des cauchemars à cette image. Mais moi c'est pire parce que je l'imagine. Beurkk ! Mais bon s'il a trouvé la femme qui lui plais je suis heureux pour lui, il le mérite amplement. Pour ce qui est de Isiria il n'y aura pas de soucis nous parlerons de tout quand nous reviendrons il n'y a vraiment pas de soucis. Après tout elle va rentrer dans la grande famille des maraudeurs si elle s'accroche à Severus._

_L'enveloppe qui est jointe est pour Albus. Il y a des friandises, des dessins d'Ely et une lettre de ma part et de Maya. J'espère qu'il ira un peu mieux après._

_J'espère que la fouine porte bien les couleurs de Poudlard au moins et qu'il s'est amélioré dans ses feintes et que notre équipe laisse les matchs dans l'histoire de Poudlard. Mais étonnement et c'est peut-être égoïste vis-à-vis de l'équipe mais ça ne me manque même pas. Et je n'ai aucuns regrets. J'ai l'impression d'avoir enfin trouvé ma place de me sentir vivant. Et ça fait bizarre ! Ils vont me manquer ces petits à la fin. Par merlin je deviens trop sentimental._

_Pour Hermione je ne sais pas quoi dire à part que ça ne m'étonne pas trop qu'elle veuille passer ses examens et en même temps ça me soulage. Quoi qu'il arrive Hermione reste Hermione. Et je suis sur qu'elle y est pour quelques chose pour Drago qui a également repris ses études. D'ailleurs je le trouve un peu trop proche, fais attention à ce qu'il se rapproche pas trop de Mione. Tu ne sais donc pas ce qu'ils ont fait pendant leur « voyage » ?_

_Aller je te laisse tranquille le grand père._

_Tendrement_

_HJP_

* * *

15 Avril 1978

Coucou fiston.

Alors je te remercie d'abord pour le « walkman » mais la prochaine fois envoie moi le mode d'emploi aussi. Je te dis pas la honte c'est Albus qui m'a aidé à le mettre en route pour écouter. Mais c'était comme tu m'avais dis : une pure merveille. J'en ai même eut des frissons. Elle a une voix magnifique. Et le morceau de violon après, sublime. Je suis fier d'être le parrain d'une troupe « d'incontrôlables » pareille.

Dommage que vous ne soyez pas plus prêt, je serai venu vous voir pour la finale mais en plus ça va tomber juste avant les aspics alors je pourrais vraiment pas me libérer. C'est pas juuuuuuste !

Laisse-moi deviner. Pour le voyage l'école ne va s'occuper de rien et ce sera à l'homme invisible de tout faire ?

Alors ils en sont où ? Ils ont eut leur finale de Hockey ? Et les répétitions ? Et leurs examens ? Les profs ne leur mènent pas trop la vie dure pour les décourager ? En tout cas d'après tes dires Vanessa à l'air de reprendre du poil de la bête et ça fait plaisir de l'entendre dire. Pour ce qui est de lui dire la vérité tout dépend à comment elle s'est ancrée dans ta famille. Mais tel que je te connais tu l'as considère déjà comme une petite sœur au même titre que Mione. Alors peut-être vaudra-t-il mieux lui dire la vérité.

D'ailleurs en parlant de Mione, ce n'est plus une petite fille il faudrait peut-être que tu la laisse vivre sa vie. Je sais que tu n'as pas envie quelle souffre surtout à cause de Malfoy mais il faut aussi qu'elle fasse ses propres expériences et qu'elle ne vive pas toujours au travers de la vie de Harry Potter.

Et surtout tu as raison de ne pas te sentir fautif pour le quidditch ! Vis ta vie comme tu l'entends tu en as le droit.

Albus va beaucoup mieux. Il a même accroché les dessins de Elysia dans son bureau. Et il en est tout fier. Mais bien sur quand on lui demande qui les a faits il ne brise pas sa parole. Et oui bien que tu lui ai donné l'autorisation de tout dévoilé il a rien dit il a dit que les deux seules personnes ayant le droit de tout dire c'était vous deux. Alors voila le voile n'est toujours pas levé sur vous deux. Mais je m'égare un peu trop.

Hier nous avons vu Estella, Andrew, Rose et Eric et ils vous passent le bonjour. Ils sont venus pour voir tes parents pour se mettre d'accord pour les choses à organiser pour leur mariage. Et à priori c'est pas chose facile que de se mettre d'accord entre coutume moldue et coutume sorcière. Et vous quand aller vous enfin vous mettre d'accord sur ce mariage que l'on attend tous ?

Allez bisous à tous les trois… quatre (même si Vanessa me connait pas elle fait quand même partie de la famille)

Sirius

* * *

1er mai 1978

_Coucou papa !_

_Ici tout vas bien. Et l'on a discuté sérieusement avec Maya a propos du mariage. Je ne sais pas si tu le sais mais quand j'ai utilisé les droits du clan Potter j'ai « réveillé » des vieilles lois qui auraient mieux fait de continuer à dormir honnêtement. Le mariage devra être très traditionnel avec toutes les coutumes sorcières qui s'y rapporte. Ça ne nous enchante pas plus que ça mais là on ne peut rien y faire. C'est pourquoi nous avons pensé vous laissé vous occuper de ça toi et Nawaëlle. Après tout vous êtes deux sang purs vous devez bien connaitre tout ce protocole ? Et puis honnêtement nous tout ce qu'on veut s'est se marier officiellement avec nos amis de présent. En date nous avons pensé au alentour de Halloween après tout nous ne savons pas quel état nous serons fin aout. Enfin bref voila si ça vous amuse à organiser tout ça faites vous plaisir._

_La finale de Hockey a eut lieu et ont a gagné de justesse. A la fin ils se sont littéralement écroulés sur la glace complètement mort de fatigue. Je leur ai ordonné de rester 3 jours au repos total à tous et je crois que ça leur a fait du bien. Ils avaient besoin d'une coupure._

_Les répétitions continuent et nous sommes presque fin prêt à affronter les autres écoles. Tout le voyage a été mis sur pied. Et la tension commence à monter mais ça c'est normal._

_Pour ce qui est de l'école certains professeurs essayent en effet de leur mener la vie dure. Mais d'autres (une plus grande majorité heureusement) ont commencé à revoir leur jugement les concernant. Après tout ils ont enfin compris qu'ils n'étaient pas si bêtes que ça. Et leurs notes sont remontées de façon vertigineuse. _

_Pour Vanessa nous avons décidé de lui dire toute la vérité nous concernant. Et au début elle nous a pris pour des malades ce qui en soit est très compréhensible mais quand Ely a commencé à faire voler des choses dans la pièce elle s'est résignée à nous croire. Elle ne connait pas encore exactement tout car nous ne voulons pas trop la brusquer. Mais elle prend la nouvelle assez bien et ça fait plaisir._

_Bon je te laisse on a loué un studio pour enregistrer toute la bande son et il y a même le jury qui s'est déplacé pour être sur qu'il n'y a pas de trucage. Heureusement l'autre trou du cul n'est pas là. Si tu veux je t'enverrai la bande son et je leur demanderai de chanter sur une ou deux pour que tu puisses avoir un aperçu du spectacle quand même._

_Bizou à tous_

_HJP_

* * *

14 mai 1978

Fiston,

Sache qu'avec ta dernière lettre tu as déclenché des émois chez deux furies que je ne nommerai pas ! Elles sont complètement survoltées à l'idée de préparer votre mariage. Même Mione commence à s'y mettre mais je n'en dirai pas plus je garde moi aussi une part de secret dans tout ça.

Demain est enfin le grand jour pour vous et je pense très fort à votre réussite. La musique que tu m'as envoyée est magnifique. Et connaissant le goût de Maya pour les costumes (rien qu'à voir ce qu'elle avait fait avec les tenues de quidditch j'ai déjà un aperçu). J'ai écouté également les quelques chansons que tu as fais enregistrés et j'ai encore plus la mort de ne pas pouvoir venir vous voir. Mais Mione m'a dit qu'il existait un camemèscope pour filner des choses. Tu pourrais le faire pour moi ? (yeux de patmol)

J'ai bien aimé la brochure de présentation que vous avez faite. Les rouges d'un coté et les bleus de l'autres. Vous êtes sacrément nombreux mais c'est vrai qu'il faut quand même pas mal de danseurs. J'ai adoré le concept d'avoir la « muette » en meilleur amie de Juliette et que Juliette soit Vanessa. J'étais mort de rire mais j'adore le clin d'œil. Mais le fait d'avoir Travis en Roméo est voulu ou pas ?

J'attends impatiemment des nouvelles.

Et quand comptes-tu révéler la situation à tes collègues ?

Je suis heureux que Vanessa ai bien pris les nouvelles que vous lui avez donné. C'est vrai que ce n'est pas forcément très facile à digérer comme nouvelle.

Allez je ne prends pas plus de ton précieux temps. Je pense fortement à vous tous.

Patmol.

* * *

17 mai 1978

_Hello P'pa_

_Tout est fini la compétition est arrivée à son terme._

_Je vais d'abord te faire mariner un peu en te parlant des trois autres équipes et de ce qu'elles ont fait._

_L'autre équipe de l'école : on a bien vu l'influence de l'autre crouton. Ils ont fait les 4saisons de Vivaldi et honnêtement c'était pas mal mais je persiste à dire que le demi-frère à Vanessa n'est pas fait pour être soliste. Et ça a un peu gâché leur prestation. Mais ils ont beaucoup travaillé et se sont investis et cela prouve qu'ils nous ont vraiment pris pour des adversaires de valeurs auxquels il fallait se méfier. Mais malheureusement pour eux ils ont fini quatrième. Trou du cul bouillait de rage et toute la direction de l'école qui avait fait le déplacement ont blanchi dangereusement. Leur équipe élitiste avait perdu comme de la merde et n'était même pas dans le trio de tête._

_L'équipe de Washington : leur point fort à eux était la danse. Et ils ont vraiment bien dansé. Un véritable ballet. Et je pense qu'ils auraient pu nous concurrencer sérieusement si seulement il avait eux même enregistrer leur bande son. Mais ils ont repris un ballet connu et utilisé la bande-son existante. Je trouve cela vraiment dommage pour eux car cela se voit qu'ils ont énormément travailler. Je sais que c'est une compétition mais ça ne m'empêche pas de trouver cela dommage. Ils ont fini troisième mais semblait heureux d'être arrivé aussi loin. C'était la première année où ils allaient aussi loin dans la compétition. _

_Et enfin nos concurrent directs : l'école Julliard. C'est l'école par excellence des arts de la scène et le tenant du titre. Et ils ont été les premiers à passer. Ils ont fait un spectacle du même genre que nous. L'histoire semblait être un pot pourri de leurs années d'école. C'était très bien réalisé. Mais je crois qu'ils ont eut un problème en court de route. Ça ne s'est pas vraiment vu mais quand on voit la jeune fille qui chante ouvrir les yeux d'horreur quand son compagnon arrive on a de quoi s'interroger. Beaucoup ont cru que c'était fait exprès mais moi je ne pense pas._

_Et nous enfin. On est passé les derniers donc autant dire que l'on savait que la barre avait été mise très très haute. Et ils ont franchement eut les pétoches. Mais ils ne se sont pas apitoyés sur leur sort. Maya les a tous préparé de façon remarquable. Ils étaient magnifiques et la représentation qui a suivi je te laisse te faire ta propre idée car je n'arrive pas à la décrire. Nous avons tout filmé et le DVD t'a été envoyée. Vas dans la salle sur demande, enfin dis plutôt à Hermione d'y aller et de souhaiter un home cinéma. J'ai triché en faisant venir de la technologie de chez nous pour filmer ce sera en meilleur résolution. Elle saura faire marcher tout ça._

_En tout cas, nous nous sommes battus comme des lions….. Et on a fini premierrrrrrrrrrrr ! On a gagnéééééééé ! De très très peu mais on a gagné quand même._

_Voila ce qu'à dit le président du jury en leur donnant leur prix bien que tu l'auras aussi sur la vidéo : « vous avez su créer à deux reprises lors de cette compétition des morceaux de toutes beautés. Vous n'aviez rien à faire dans cette compétition d'après certaines personnes et nous même étions un peu réticents au départ en voyant un groupe en candidat libre surtout avec un nom comme le votre. Mais vous nous avez donné à tous une très belle leçon d'humilité, à moi le premier. Vous n'avez jamais répliqué aux moqueries, vous ne vous êtes pas insurgés pendant la deuxième épreuve. Vous avez travaillé énormément et vous avez été presque plus dur envers vous qu'envers les autres. Vous visiez l'excellence et vous y êtes parvenu à la sueur de votre front. Vous avez su avec détermination abattre tous les obstacles qui se sont dressés devant vous. C'était admirable !Et par tous les saints vous avez fait pleurer la moitié de la salle hier soir. Félicitation encore une fois et qu'une grande carrière s'ouvre devant vous»_

_Les deux autres équipes les ont fortement applaudis quand ils ont pris leur prix. Et je suis fier de mes élèves qui avant de sauter de joie sont allés saluer les autres pour les féliciter de leur spectacle et de tout le bien qu'ils en avaient pensé. C'est un beau fair-play. _

_Bien sur il a fallu qu'ils fassent un discours et c'est Vanessa qui s'y ait collé : «Avant toute chose je voudrais remercier les deux troupes de danseurs qui ont travaillé comme des malades avec nous pour nous aider à mettre en place ce spectacle Titanesque. Ce prix est autant le votre que le notre. Maintenant parlons peu mais parlons bien. si nous sommes arrivés jusqu'ici c'est que nous avons eut la chance d'avoir un ange gardien qui a veillé sur nous. Certaines personnes savent qui il est, d'autre non. Il a fait bien plus pour nous que nous ne pourrons jamais lui rendre. Ce protecteur est parvenu a trouvé quelqu'un qui voulait bien aider financièrement des « incontrôlables » comme nous et nous voudrions le remercier sincèrement du fond du cœur. Cette victoire est la votre plus que la notre. Nous avons également trouvé un coach, une confidente, une danseuse, une amie en la personne de Maya. Elle a passé des journées entières à confectionner nos costumes et à prendre soin de nous, surtout de moi. Si je peux chanter, parler avec autant d'ardeur aujourd'hui devant vous c'est grâce à elle. Et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissante. Et finalement notre Mascotte, notre plus fervente supportrice, notre petite Elysia. Celle qui par un sourire vous rassure et vous redonne courage. Merci à vous tous du fond du cœur. ! »_

_Bien sur la mascotte est arrivée ensuite comme une furie sur scène et c'est partie en rire et en joie. Bref ça a été un moment exceptionnel. Il ne reste plus que les examens et je pense que l'année bien chargée qui vient de se passer va se finir en beauté._

_Et dans quelques jours nous allons assister à la compétition professionnelle entre deux orchestres. Je sais pas encore qui il y aura mais je pense que ces quelques jours de repos seront accueilli avec bonheur par tous. Y compris moi-même je me sens épuisée comme si la tension depuis janvier venait enfin de tomber._

_Allez je retourne faire la fête. On est à l'hôtel et il n'y a personne d'autre de l'école ici alors je peux retrouver mes élèves._

_A++_

_Harry._

* * *

- Tiens c'est étrange ? murmura Sirius en voyant Alianté arrivé à l'heure du diner.

- Tu n'avais pas reçu des nouvelles ce matin déjà ? s'étonna Remus.

- Si et c'est bien pour ça que je trouve ça étrange. D'habitude il envoi des lettres tous les mois et pas à des intervalles si court. J'espère qu'il n'y a pas eut de soucis s'inquiéta Patmol.

Alianté laissa tomber ce qui sembla juste un petit bout de papier et disparut aussi vite qu'il était arrivé. Sirius s'en saisi immédiatement et se rendit vite compte qu'il s'agissait d'une photo.

- Par merlin souffla le professeur de métamorphose sous le choc avant de se lever en serrant le papier dans sa main et en attrapant une Nawaëlle surprise par l'autre. Albus on prend des jours de congés il faut absolument que l'on s'absente

Sans un mot de plus il entraina sa femme à l'extérieur de la salle qui était devenue complètement silencieuse. Une fois dans le couloir sa femme se défit de sa poigne.

- Siri qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

- Regarde ça souffla l'animagus en lui rendant le bout de papier. Regarde cette photo et tu comprendras.

Nawaëlle baissa les yeux et vit une photo où dessus se trouvait un petit mot : « _papa regarde comment notre nouvelle famille est belle ! Je vous présente Orphéo et Jio Potter_». Et sur la photo on voyait Maya dans un lit d'hôpital l'air exténué mais radieuse avec un bébé dans les bras. Harry était assis à coté d'elle dans le lit en tenant également un bébé dans ses bras. Et debout à coté du lit on voyait une jeune fille aux longs cheveux blond qui veillait à ce qu'Elysia ne tombe pas du lit de sa mère sur lequel elle s'était assise en porta faut.

- Faillamalle ! accio hurla Nawaëlle en faisant venir à elle quelques affaires et en commençant déjà à repartir vers le hall. Mais dépêche toi un peu ! Si tu restes prostré ici on va les voir débarqué majeur et vacciné et Voldemort sera déjà six pieds sous terre.

Sirius allait se mettre à rire mais soudain il sentit les barrières de Poudlard se déchirer une voix suppliante l'appeler : « papaaaaaaa ». Il regarda sa fiancée et ensemble se mirent à courir aussi vite qu'il le pouvait vers le hall. Quand il arriva il resta un moment surpris devant lui se trouvait un groupe de jeune de 16/17ans mais surtout il y avait quelques personne bâillonnée et accroché et tenu en respect par son « fils ».

- Harry … commença Sirius.

- Les mangemorts nous ont retrouvé à Phénix interrompit le jeune homme la voix dure. Je les ai ramenés ici une fois que je les ai arrêtés mais je ne pouvais pas laisser mes élèves et Elysia là bas.

Sirius tourna la tête aussi vite qu'il put et vit qu'en effet au centre du groupe se trouvait une jeune fille blonde qui serrait fortement une petite fille aux mèches rouges.

- Peux tu t'occuper de mes élèves il faut que j'aille chercher Maya et…. Hésita Harry en regardant son père.

- Jio et Orphéo n'est-ce pas ? sourit Nawaëlle.

- Tu ne pourras pas transplanner avec eux et dans l'état de Maya ce ne serait pas très raisonnable non plus. Sur ce coup là tu as besoin de nous. Tes élèves seront en sécurité ici ne t'inquiète pas conclut Sirius.

- Apa pleura la petite voix de Elysia qui se tortillait des bras de Vanessa pour rejoindre son père qui l'accueillit à bras ouvert.

- Hey il ne faut pas pleurer mon cœur. Les méchants messieurs ne vont plus nous faire du mal. Et je vais aller chercher ama alors ne t'inquiète pas. Papi et mamie viennent avec moi. Tu vas rester sagement ici et puis tu vas veiller sur Vanessa d'accord. ?

- Professeur on est où ? tenta une des élèves de Harry.

- Nous sommes à Poudlard dans une école de magie au fin fond de l'Angleterre répondit la voix de Vanessa.

- Mais c'est quoi ces conneries s'insurgea Travis. Vous avez fini de nous prendre pour des imbéciles ? Et comment ça se fasse que vous sachiez vous battre comme ça ? Vous n'êtes pas sensé être professeur d'histoire ?

- Je vous promets que je vous raconterai tout et je dis bien absolument tout quand j'aurais mis ma femme et mes enfants en sécurité. Pour le moment vous aller rester ici c'est l'endroit le plus sur du monde expliqua froidement Harry à la surprise de ses élèves qui ne le connaissait pas du tout comme ça, puis il se tourna vers la foule de professeurs et d'élèves qui le regardait surpris. Albus pouvez vous prendre soin de mes élèves quelques jours je serai rapidement de retour ?

- Il n'y a pas de soucis, tu veux que j'appelle deux-trois amis aurors pour vous aider ? ou même Andrew ?

- Non ! À trois on a suffisamment de chance de se débrouiller si on tombe sur des mangemorts et on est suffisamment peu nombreux pour passer inaperçue. Je crois que mes vacances sont définitivement fini soupira sombrement le jeune homme en voyant ses « incontrôlables » complètement perdu.

- Fais attention à toi et ramène-moi ma petite fille entière. On prendra soin de tes élèves. Nous allons les installer dans tes appartements. Je vais y faire rajouter des chambres.

- Merci Albus déclara Harry avec reconnaissance avant de s'avancer vers ses élèves. Ici vous êtes en sécurité. Je sais que vous ne devez pas comprendre grand-chose pensant qu'un prof s'est encore moqué de vous. Mais je ne me suis jamais moqué de vous et retenez bien tout ça pour moi vous êtes et resterez toujours mes premiers élèves. Albus ressemble un peu au père noël mais c'est une personne exceptionnelle. Un peu bizarre mais exceptionnelle comme vous tous. Vanessa je te confie Elysia, ce ne serait pas prudent qu'elle reparte avec nous. Normalement on sera de retour demain soir ou après demain matin. Dès que j'ai plus de nouvelles je te contacterai. Et je vous demanderai à tous une grande faveur même si je n'ai pas le droit de le faire car à cause de moi vous avez été en danger mais ne dites à personne mon nom de famille sinon il y aura encore plus de problème.

- On ne dira rien promit Vanessa en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. Prenez soin de vous tous les trois et ramène nous Maya, Orphéo et Jio en pleine forme s'il te plait. Je n'ai pas envie de perdre un membre de ma nouvelle famille.

Le survivant sourit et embrassa sa fille tendrement sur le front avant de faire le même geste avec Vanessa. Il s'approcha ensuite de Sirius et Nawaëlle et à contrecœur enleva son bracelet droit qui était déjà partiellement défait. Et avant que le bracelet ne tombe au sol le survivant avait déjà disparu avec ses « parents ».

- Que tous les élèves aillent à leurs cours d'option maintenant ou dans leur salle commune pour faire leur devoir ordonna Albus en se tournant vers tous les élèves qui ne comprenaient pas qui étaient ces jeunes.

- Venez avec moi sourit Remus aux élèves de son neveu en prenant Elysia dans ses bras. Et toi ma puce tu vas bien ? Tu as beaucoup grandi depuis noël.

- Apa dit que ze devient aussi zoli que ama répondit fièrement la fillette.

- Et il a bien raison mais je suis sur que tu deviendras encore plus belle que ta maman. Allez on va aller montrer leur chambre à tout tes copains et tes copines s'enthousiasma l'ex loup garou.

- Et même que anessa c'est ma nouyelle soeuye !

- Je le sais ma grande, je sais également qui sont tout tes amis sourit Remus à la surprise des élèves qui continuaient de le suivre dans le couloir puis il s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un lion et un serpent. Voici l'entrée des appartements. Comme vous êtes dans le monde de la magie il n'y pas de poignée il suffit de dire le mot de passe qui est…

- A mort Voldemort coupa Vanessa faisant sursauter ses amis alors que le portrait pivotait sur lui-même.

Remus fut surpris comme les élèves quand il rentra dans les appartements de son neveu mais pour une autre raison. Le salon avait triplé de volume mais semblait toujours aussi accueillant. Elysia se tortilla pour descendre des bras de son « grand père x »et se dirigea comme une fusée dans sa chambre. Elle en ressortit rapidement avec une de ses peluches et vint se poser dans le fauteuil préféré de son apa devant la cheminée.

Les élèves, eux, regardait la grande salle qui s'étendait devant eux. Ils avaient l'impression de retrouver la maison de leur professeur aux états Unis. La même chaleur se dégageait de tout ce qui était présent, et amenait quiconque à pénétrer ces lieux à se sentir reposer. Soudain ils se dirigèrent tous rapidement vers un mur où se trouvaient des photos. Ils furent surpris de trouver des photos d'eux pendant les répétitions, les matchs et les épreuves artistiques qu'ils avaient passées. Sur chaque photo il y avait des petits commentaires qui reflétaient bien les moments pris.

- Nous n'avons pas eut le temps de mettre la dernière on ne l'a reçu que ce matin les fit sursauter Remus en s'approchant d'eux avec un cadre qu'il fixa au milieu des autres photos.

Sur la photo ils se trouvaient tous en costume sur scène, Travis brandissant un grand trophée dans ses bras alors que tous dansaient de joie à coté de lui.

_« Grande victoire des incontrôlables – 15 mai 1978, fier d'être le professeur d'élèves aussi admirables, qu'ils restent tels qu'ils sont et l'avenir leur ouvrira toutes les portes. » _

- Durant ces derniers mois vous lui avez apporté beaucoup de choses. Je sais qu'il a fait beaucoup de choses pour vous, même si vous ne savez pas tout, mais contrairement à ce que vous pensez vous lui avez tout rendu au centuple expliqua le professeur de DCFM.

- Il vous a tout raconté s'étonna madison.

- Je ne pense pas qu'il nous a tout raconté. Après tout par lettre c'est dur de tout dire. Mais il nous a dit beaucoup de choses. Et je dois vous remercier du fou rire qu'on s'est tous pris quand on l'a imaginé la gueule enfariné à la craie.

Tous les élèves rougirent se rappelant qu'en effet ils avaient mené la vie dure à ce professeur qui par la suite les avait aidés de toutes ses forces.

- Mais avec ce qu'on a vu tout à l'heure, il a de sacrés réflexes, il aurait pu facilement éviter tous nos pièges réfléchit Travis.

- Venez vous asseoir je vais vous expliquer quelques petites choses sur votre professeur - expliqua Remus en allant s'asseoir sur le bord de la cheminée.

Elysia se leva de son fauteuil et vint se blottir dans ses bras avant de s'endormir rapidement. Soudainement des verres apparurent sur la table faisant sursauter tous les élèves qui s'installaient dans les fauteuils et sur les poufs.

- Servez vous cela vous fera du bien. A priori il y a des boissons moldus pour vous pour ne pas que ça vous fasse trop de surprise d'un coup sourit le professeur.

- Moldu murmura Travis en regardant Vanessa.

- Des gens qui n'ont pas de pouvoirs magiques expliqua la jeune fille en se servant.

- Donc le professeur est un magicien ?

- Nous disons plutôt sorcier rit Remus avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Je sais que pour vous ça doit vous paraitre irréel et nous devons être complètement fous à vos yeux. Et je ne peux pas vous faire de reproches là-dessus. Passer d'un monde ou la magie est un rêve à un monde où la magie existe vraiment peut faire vraiment un choc. Harry, n'avait vraiment pas l'intention de vous tromper en devenant votre professeur. Il a traversé beaucoup de chose et il avait l'impression de n'être plus qu'une machine à se battre qu'un humain alors il est parti. Il est parti avec Maya et Elysia pour des vacances. Ils avaient besoin de se retrouver. De se prouver que lui, Harry James Potter, pouvait apporter autres choses aux gens que son nom.

- Mais en quoi son nom a quelques choses de particulier s'étonna un autre élève.

- Cette partie là il vous la racontera. Il a promis qu'il le ferait et il le fera, malgré sa jeunesse il n'a qu'une parole et il l'a tient. Vous lui avez tous à votre manière rendu une part de son humanité qu'il croyait avoir perdu. Je ne sais pas comment il s'est retrouvé professeur de votre classe exactement mais cela a été une chose bénéfique. Il a pu s'investir dans quelques choses qui l'a passionné et enivré, il nous racontait vos exploits avec tellement de fierté qu'on aurait dit un papa gâteau devant les premiers pas de sa fille.

- Et Maya ? Parce que vous parler de Harry mais pas de Maya s'étonna Jeff.

- Maya est le point d'ancrage d'Harry, sa raison d'être. Et j'arrive pas à croire qu'ils aient pu à nouveau nous dissimuler sa grossesse. Je suppose qu'elle a accouché si j'ai tout compris tout à l'heure.

- Oui ce sont des jumeaux sourit Vanessa en se levant et en sortant de sa petite besace son portefeuille dans lequel elle prit une photo qu'elle lui tendit. Jio Albus Potter et Orphéo Andrew Potter née le 19 mai 1978. Mais l'accouchement a été dur et long et Maya est exténuée. En tout cas quand Harry nous a annoncé que c'était des jumeaux ça lui a fait un choc. Ils ne voulaient pas savoir avant si c'était un garçon ou une fille mais à priori ils ne savaient pas non plus qu'il y en aurait deux. Maya a un jumeau alors elle avait toutes les chances d'en avoir aussi à son tour.

- Harry et Maya se sont rencontrés en guerre. Et Harry allait mal, il survivait de bataille en bataille. Ses plaies se refermaient mais son moral sombrait. Il a eu une enfance très dure, et il a du survivre comme il pouvait, seul la plupart du temps. Et un jour il l'a rencontré. Et il a enfin commencé à vivre. Maya sans Harry ou Harry sans Maya ce serait le début de la fin pour eux. Vous voyez l'amour de Roméo et Juliette et bien eux se sont pareils. Très peu de personne peuvent rentrer dans leur cercle mais vous vous y être rentré et pour eux vous resterez toujours des personnes spéciales ils tiennent énormément à vous.

- Donc pour en revenir à tout à l'heure, il aurait pu éviter toutes nos vacheries alors ?

- Les yeux fermés et les deux jambes dans le plâtre il aurait pu tout éviter. Mais plus que se fâcher il voulait comprendre. Vous lui avez fait tirer quelques cheveux mais il a plus détesté ses collègues et leur hypocrisie, que vous avec vos blagues.

Soudain on toqua à la porte et la tête de Sarah passa par la porte.

- On peut se joindre à vous ?

- Vous êtes sa tante Sarah n'est-ce pas ? demanda Vanessa qui essayait enfin de mettre une tête sur tous les noms dont Harry lui avait parlé.

- Exactement sourit la blonde en s'approchant de la jeune fille, et toi tu dois être la nouvelle venue dans notre grande famille hétéroclite : Vanessa ?

- Oui rougit la jeune fille qui n'avait plus l'habitude d'être aussi bien traité.

Cependant elle se raidit quand la blonde la pris rudement dans ses bras avant qu'elle dise en murmurant dans son oreille avec une voix enthousiasme.

- A deux blondes on pourra enfin se soutenir, je ne serais plus toute seule !

- Mais laisse la un peu respirer Sarah s'indigna Remus qui se tu rapidement en entendant la jeune fille exploser de rire tout comme sa fiancée.

Hermione rentra également avec Severus et Drago.

- Je crois que ta fiancée a vraiment…

- Finis pas ta phrase Severus répliqua Remus en sortant sa baguette faute de pouvoir se lever avec Elysia toujours dans ses bras.

- Ahh les hommes soufflèrent en même temps Mione et Sarah faisant enfin rire les élèves à Harry qui commençaient enfin à reprendre pied à la réalité.

- Vous vous devez être Mione c'est ça ? essaya Vanessa.

- Exactement sourit la gryffondor en enlevant sa cape de sorcière pour se retrouver en vêtement moldue à la surprise des étudiants.

- Mes parents sont moldus comme vous, j'ai vécu comme vous pendant les 11 premières années de ma vie et après j'ai reçu ma lettre pour Poudlard me disant que j'étais une sorcière. Je vous dis pas comment j'ai eu peur en arrivant dans ce château pour la première fois avoua Hermione.

- Tellement en flippe qu'elle a appris tous ses bouquins par cœur se moqua Drago faisant rougir la jeune femme.

- Vous vous devez être Drago la fouine chercha Vanessa dans ses souvenirs. Mais pourquoi la fouine ?

Cette fois ci ce fut au tour d'Hermione d'éclater de rire et à Drago de rougir de honte.

- Il ne t'a pas dit pourquoi on l'appelait comme ça ? Normalement le titre entier c'est Drago Malfoy l'extraordinaire fouine bondissante éclata Hermione en riant.

Drago fit mine de se vexer mais le regard tendre qu'il posa sur la jeune fille dissuada tous les autres qu'il lui en voulait réellement.

- Est-ce que vous avez faim ? demanda froidement Severus qui se souvenaient de pourquoi ils étaient venu ici.

- Non c'est bon ça va aller murmura Travis impressionné par le ton polaire du maitre de potion mais le son que fit son estomac fit rire Vanessa.

- Venez suivez nous dans la grande salle, Albus a fait préparer une nouvelle tournée à manger pour vous rit Hermione qui était toujours dans son délire de Drago la fouine bondissante.

Tous les élèves se levèrent et firent le chemin inverse à celui qu'ils avaient fait pour venir. Ils restèrent surpris de la salle dans laquelle ils rentèrent. Elle était immense, presque plus grande que la salle dans laquelle ils avaient faire leur spectacle quelques jours plus tôt. Mais le plus surprenant était le plafond qui représentait le crépuscule. Surement car il était l'heure du coucher du soleil en Angleterre.

- Ahh je suis content de vous revoir jeune gens sourit Albus en s'approchant d'eux tout habillé de rouge. Je vous rassure je ne suis pas le père noël malgré ce que Harry a pu vous dire. J'ai fais préparé quelques spécialités de notre pays en espérant que cela vous permettra de découvrir un peu mieux notre culture.

- Zou papi abus marmonna Ely toujours dans les bras de Remus mais se réveillant doucement.

- Oh il faut que je te fasse plein de bisous pour les jolis dessins que tu m'as fais. Ils étaient magnifiques sourit Albus en prenant la petite dans ses bras.

- Vrai de vrai s'émerveilla la petite.

- Bien sur je les ai accrochés dans mon bureau pour que tout le monde voie combien je suis fier d'avoir d'aussi beaux dessins.

- Ze peux manzer moi zossi demanda timidement la fillette en voyant tous ses amis assis à table et émerveillés devant toutes la nourriture qui apparaissait sur la table.

- Mais bien sur ma chérie rit Albus en faisant apparaitre une chaise haute et en faisant sursauter tous les élèves. Excusez-moi c'est l'habitude.

- Ce n'est rien, et merci beaucoup pour votre hospitalité remercia Vanessa soutenu par les autres.

- Ce n'est rien voyons, les élèves de Harry sont comme mes élèves. D'ailleurs votre professeur nous a fait envoyé tous ces drôles de costumes tout à l'heure et il nous a demandé de faire geler le lac. Je n'ai jamais pu voir comment les moldus jouaient un tel sport et honnêtement j'ai hâte de voir ça.

Tous les garçons furent surpris en voyant leur attirail de hockey mais plus encore par l'enthousiasme du vieil homme. Mais rapidement la faim les ramena sur terre et ils goutèrent tout hésitant à la drôle de nourriture devant eux. Et un seul mot les traversa tous : « délicieux ». Vanessa qui n'était pas loin d'Elysia mis quelques légumes dans l'assiette de la fillette qui bouda.

- Ely il faut manger des légumes pour devenir une grande fille gronda la jeune fille.

- Je te donnerai un morceau de mon dessert lui chuchota Travis faisant un sourire entendu à la fillette qui enfila tous ses légumes sans demander son reste.

- Travis ! s'indigna Vanessa faisant sourire tous les amis de Harry qui se rendait compte qu'il avait vraiment trouver une autre fille exceptionnelle.

- Vaness on est dans un château immense, en train de manger comme des cochons de la bouffe qu'on mettrait toute une vie à se payer, alors je suis sur qu'il y a encore autant de dessert qui arrive après ! C'est pas comme si je lui promettais quelque chose d'impossible !

- A force de manger comme des cochons les garçons vous allez fini par faire un trou dans la glace ! rit doucement Madison

- Mais non on reste les red scorpions. L'équipe la plus crainte dans les tournois inter-lycées et les champions de cette année pour la troisième fois consécutives ! hurla Jeff en levant son verre devant lui.

- Yeaaahhh cria aussi Ely en levant son verre.

- Ouaiiisss renchérit Travis mort de rire en voyant ses compagnons de jeu et Elysia encore en train de fêter leur victoire.

- Et bien on ne peut pas dire qu'ils ne s'adaptent pas facilement ceux là soupira Remus qui regardait la table des élèves chanter « we are the champions » avec Elysia.

- Comment ont-ils prit les nouvelles ? s'inquiéta Albus.

- Je pense que le fait que Vanessa soit déjà au courant de tout a permis aux autres de comprendre rapidement que c'était la vérité. Harry lui avait même donné le mot de passe pour ses appartements. Elle nous connait tous. Je pense qu'ils lui ont vraiment tout raconté expliqua Remus.

- J'ai contacté Archi et Jenny avec Alianté, ils seront bientôt de retour je pense.

- Ils ont du se débrouiller comme des chefs tous les deux, on n'a pas eut écho de choses bizarres.

- Ils avaient le droit aussi de prendre des vacances. Vous auriez pu en prendre aussi, la suite ne va pas être des plus calmes pour vous reprit le directeur de Poudlard.

- On s'est engagé à être professeur Albus, si nous avions quitté nos postes vous vous seriez retrouvé dans la panade. Alors ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous on en a bien profité aussi sourit Remus.

- Excusez moi intervint Vanessa faisant sursauter les deux hommes.

- Il y a un problème ? s'inquiéta Albus.

- Oh non aucun c'était délicieux merci encore. Mais ils sont partis dans leur délire avec Elysia et dans ce cas là le meilleure moyen pour qu'ils se calment c'est de se défouler. Tout à l'heure vous avez parlé d'un lac gelé ? En plus je ne sais pas si ça vient du décalage horaire, de l'escarmouche ou de ce sublime château mais ils sont complètement hystériques. Alors pourrions nous aller du coté du lac si cela est possible ?

- Bien sur Miss, Je vais demander aux elfes de créer une pièce pour vous dans les vestiaires du stade de quidditch qui est prêt du lac. Remus va vous y conduire. Vos affaire y seront avant vous sourit Albus.

- Merci encore monsieur, et il faudrait aussi une veste pour Elysia, il doit y en avoir dans sa chambre à l'appartement normalement hésita la jeune fille qui avait l'impression de demander beaucoup.

- Je vais t'accompagner sourit Hermione.

- Merci

Vanessa récupéra Ely et après lui avoir promis de rejoindre les autres après elle accepta de suivre les deux jeunes filles. Elles croisèrent quelques élèves dans les couloirs mais un regard noir de la gryffondor les dissuada de leur adressé le moindre mot.

- Ils doivent vraiment être considérés comme des héros alors souffla la moldu en voyant le regard qu'avait lancé les jeunes.

- Les sorciers sont humains, ils ont placés Harry sur un piédestal qui ne lui va pas. Maya et Harry ont beaucoup contribué dans la guerre, ils t'en ont parlé ?

- Maya plus qu'Harry m'en a parlé. Il n'est pas très révélateur sur ce sujet avoua Vanessa.

- Quand ils sont partis ils ont été propulsés sur le devant de la scène, ils sont des héros et rentreront dans les légendes qu'on ne tardera pas à écrire. Depuis plus de six mois le nombre de personne appelant leur nouveau né Angelus ou Mayaween est de 45%. C'est hallucinant et ça devient n'importe quoi. Toute cette célébrité pourrait monter rapidement à la tête de n'importe qui mais pas eux. Ils sont parti parce qu'ils voulaient des vacances et profiter de leur fille. A mort Voldemort. A mon avis vous faire venir ici a été très douloureux pour Harry.

- Va chercher une veste ma puce souffla la moldue en déposant la fillette au sol qui se précipita dans sa chambre.

- Ils m'ont sauvé la vie, ils m'ont rendu ma vie je devrai même dire. Sans rien dire ils ont débarqué et ont transformé nos vies, ont ravivés nos rêves. Malgré ce que Remus, il me semble, a dit tout à l'heure nous leur serons à jamais redevables. Nous ne pourrons jamais leur remboursé la moitié de notre dette.

- En effet vous ne pourrez jamais leur rembourser votre dette car cette dette n'existe pas pour eux. Vous allez bien voir quand ils vont revenir, des tas de journalistes et de politiciens voudront les voir pour faire leur éloge, mais une fois qu'Harry sera sur que Maya est tranquillement installé il filera sur la glace pour s'amuser avec vous, ou au stade. Ou même n'importe où du moment qu'il soit loin d'eux ça lui ira.

- Je crois qu'il aurait du mal à faire un match contre les red scorpions quand même pouffa Vanessa.

- Et moi je crois qu'il ne vous a montré que ce vous aviez besoin de voir répliqua malicieusement Hermione.

- Ayèè on y va, on y va, on y vaaaaa cria Elysia toute heureuse et habillée d'une veste assez légère qui fit grimacer Vanessa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas au pire on en fera venir une plus chaude avec un sort rassura la gryffondor.

- Mais alors nous n'avions pas besoin de venir jusqu'ici ?

- Non mais j'avais l'impression que tu voulais parler et puis il ne faut pas oublier que ce qu'on peu faire à la moldu on le fait à la moldu, sinon on devient trop vite dépendant.

- Il ne faut pas exagérer quand même sourit Vanessa alors qu'elles sortaient dans le parc.

- Et bien si tu veux j'enlève leur baguette à des sang-pur pendant une demi-journée et tu verras le carnage. Certaines filles ne savent même pas se peigner sans leur baguette c'est ridicule.

Vanessa éclata de rire et alla s'asseoir à coté de ses camarades féminines qui encourageaient l'une ou l'autre équipe. Les garçons s'étaient divisé pour faire un match et Elysia était sur la berge à courir dans tous les sens en criant des encouragements bizarres.

Le reste de la soirée se passa dans la bonne humeur autour du lac. Les filles étaient également allé sur la glace un peu plus loin des Red scorpions pour patiner tranquillement. Vanessa avait, à plusieurs reprise, vu des élèves qui les épiaient depuis le château mais n'avait pas cherché plus loin.

Le lendemain le réveil fut dur pour les américains. A cause du décalage horaire ils s'étaient couché très tard ou plutôt tôt. Vanessa fut la première debout et il était déjà plus de 10h30, elle envahit la salle de bain et ressortit rapidement. Elle vérifia rapidement qu'Elysia dormait bien et s'installa confortablement devant le feu au milieu des coussins. Elle sortit un livre sur l'histoire de Poudlard qu'elle avait trouvé dans la grande bibliothèque et se plongea rapidement dans l'ouvrage.

Elle sursauta 3heures plus tard quand elle sentit une main se poser sur son épaule. Elle sourit en reconnaissant Travis avec son T-shirt des Red Scorpions, le n°9 et son insigne de capitaine sur le cœur.

- Viens on va manger.

Il lui tendit la main et l'aida à se relever. Son sourire s'agrandit quand elle vit que les filles avaient fait prendre le bain à Ely et l'avait habillé avec son T-shirt de supportrice des "incontrôlables". Elle mit son livre dans son sac à dos et rejoignit ses amis.

En sortant ils hésitèrent un peu sur la direction à prendre et à leur grande honte ce fut Ely qui les guida comme si c'était le chemin le plus facile. En arrivant dans la grande salle ils furent surpris par le nombre d'élève de présent.

- Papiiii cria Ely en courant sur Albus.

- Ely revient ici souffla Vanessa en s'élançant à la suite de la fillette.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas elle ne craint rien rit Sarah. Elle n'a pas l'air d'être du genre à rester en place !

- Depuis ce matin elle veut retourner sur la glace et Vaness était tellement prise dans son bouquin qu'elle ne s'est même pas rendu compte qu'on s'était tous levé. Alors la petite s'est mise encore plus en suractivité le temps de patienter que Madame daigne relever la tête de son livre. Mais ce moment n'est jamais arrivé et on a dut la secouer un peu !

- Mais il était bien ce bouquin alors m'embête pas ! répliqua vivement la blonde.

- Du calme les tourtereaux se moquèrent les autres de la classe.

- Fermez là cinglèrent en même temps les deux adolescents en virant rouge.

- En tout cas sont yamouyeux avoua Ely comme si c'était une évidence mettant encore plus mal à l'aise les deux adolescents.

- Bon et si vous vous installiez pour manger un morceau coupa Albus qui riait au éclat. On vous a laissé à votre place d'hier soir.

- Merci beaucoup professeur Albus remercia Vanessa avant de voir tous les regards horrifiés du corps enseignant et des élèves et de reprendre d'une petite voix. Euh j'ai dis une bêtise ?

- Bien sur que non rassura le vieil homme, c'est juste qu'ils sont tous tellement à cheval sur le protocole, monsieur le directeur, professeur Dumbledore… bref professeur Albus ça me va très bien !

- Je suis désolée je ne connais que les prénoms et parfois même que les surnoms.

- Mais ce n'est pas grave allez va vite manger avant que tous tes camarades donnent directement les desserts à Ely.

La jeune fille se retourna juste à temps pour voir Elysia s'emparer d'une part de tarte alors que les garçons lui faisaient passer des choux à la crème. Quand ils sentirent le regard perçant de leur déléguée sur eux, ils lui firent un sourire angélique qui jura faux. Elle s'approcha de la fillette et eut juste le temps de lui enlever les sucreries devant elle. Elle lâcha un oups et essaya aussi de faire un sourire angélique qui ne marcha pas. Elle poussa Travis et s'installa entre lui et la fillette n'écoutant même pas le son de protestation du jeune homme. Elle la servit correctement de légumes et de viande et fit manger la fillette qui savait qu'elle devait se plier aux ordres de sa grande sœur si elle voulait ses desserts

- Bon maintenant que tout le monde est enfin dans la grande salle j'ai deux trois petites choses à vous annoncer expliqua Albus avec sérieux. Comme vous vous en douter tous depuis hier Angélus va revenir sous peu et ces jeunes gens sont ses élèves. Ce sont des moldus. Par conséquent j'attends de vous tous de l'entraide s'ils ont besoin de vous. Je ne veux pas que vous leur posiez de question sur Mayaween ou Angelus, ni même sur la fillette accro au sucre.

- C'est moi papiii chantonna la fillette.

- Et je ne serais pas fière à ta place miss accro au sucre ! Maintenant mange tes légumes gronda Vanessa.

- J'attends de vous que vous vous comportiez correctement sans indiscrétion, les réponses à vos nombreuses questions vont enfin avoir leur réponse alors calmez vous. Pour ce qui est du lac vous vous êtes rendu compte qu'il avait été gelé c'est normal. Des barrières ont été posées. Vous pouvez utiliser toute la partie gauche mais la droite est réservée à nos nouveaux venus.

- Et ça fait quoi si on s'aventure du coté droit demanda avec malice Sirius qui voyait un défi à relever.

- J'espère pour vous Monsieur Black que vous serez alors armer de votre batte de quidditch !

- Ouais pake on est les yed scopionnnn cria Ely en levant son verre

- Et on est les meilleurs cria par-dessus Jeff

- Et …

- Stop les conneries les gars ! On a des examens à passer dans 15 jours je vous rappelle trancha Vanessa.

- Mais Vanessa de mon cœur on peut pas laisser une patinoire en plein air pour des bouquins poussiéreux soupira Jeff avant de se prendre un coup de pied de son capitaine par-dessous la table.

- Je crois que vous avez vos raisons Monsieur Black rit Albus alors que la moitié de la salle était stupéfait de l'attitude des nouveaux.

- Te fâche pas Vaness, on est plus que prêt pour les examens rassura Madison.

- Faites comme vous voulez de toutes manières souffla la déléguée vaincue.

- Vous faites un match avec nous les filles ? invita Travis.

- Et moi ze peux zouer ? demanda Elysia les yeux implorants.

- Ce n'est peut-être pas très prudent souffla Vanessa.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle ne craindra rien et on lui passera même le palet rassura Travis dans son oreille la faisant frissonner.

- Dans ce cas là on a pas le choix les filles, ils faut sortir nos T-Shirt des red scorpions sourit la déléguée en enlevant sa chemise révélant son T-Shirt des red scorpions.

- Yeahhh crièrent tous les garçons de l'équipe qui la voyait pour la première fois avec le T-Shirt qu'ils lui avaient fait faire après leur victoire et qu'elle n'avait jamais mis.

Elle ouvrit son sac à dos et sortit un autre T-Shirt mais beaucoup plus petit qu'elle passa à Elysia toute fière de porter le numéro 9 que lui avait dédicacé l'équipe. Soudain elle sursauta quand un oiseau bizarre se posa devant elle. Elle se remémora rapidement ce que Harry lui avait raconté sur le courrier et timidement elle prit la lettre et caressa le phœnix qui émit un son joyeux.

_« Les enfants nous serons à Poudlard en fin d'après midi heure locale, nous avons pu prendre l'avion. J'ai rencontré un vieil ami qui m'a aidé à vous défendre face à l'école mais vous aurez un nouveau défi à relever. _

_J'espère qu'Elysia n'est pas trop pénible et que les étudiants ne posent pas trop de questions._

_A ce soir _

_Harry »_

- Bon si on allait se la faire cette partie, histoire que l'on montre à ces hommes qu'il y a bien meilleur que eux ! snoba Vanessa en se levant et en partant avec Elysia l'allure fière.

- Non mais pour qui elle nous prend s'indigna Travis en se levant et en courant derrière la jeune fille.

- 20 dollars qu'ils sont ensemble avant de rentrer aux USA s'écria Jeff en sortant son billet.

- Pauvre gars soupira Madison en se levant et dépeignant les cheveux du gardien. Ça fait depuis longtemps qu'Harry a ouvert les paris là-dessus mais interdiction de jouer de l'argent !

- Et vous étiez tous au courant ? s'indigna le gardien.

- En même temps depuis le temps que ça traine ! À ton avis pourquoi ça a été Roméo et Juliette rit Héléna en se levant et en suivant son amie.

- N'empêche sur scène ils n'ont pas été loin de s'embrasser ! Qu'est ce que c'était romantique souffla Rosalie.

- Bon allez tout le monde sur la glace ordonna David en se levant également.

- On va vous laminer ! nargua Sam.

- Sauf si vous êtes à terre avant nous rétorqua Rosalie.

- Ma petite rosie, tu es blonde on ne peut pas t'en vouloir de croire encore au père noël sourit Jo en mettant son bras sur les épaules de son amie qui le retira violement.

- T'es mort Jo Mc Koy ! trancha la blonde en sortant également de la salle.

- Ah ça commence à devenir intéressant les mecs, les filles se rebellent rit Jo en regardant ses amis qui se levèrent également en riant.

Rapidement tous les moldus furent dehors et Albus les suivit rapidement ayant hâte de voir ce match allait se passer même s'il se doutait que ce serait très soft avec la présence de Ely sur le terrain. Il eut confirmation quand il se rendit compte qu'ils n'avaient même pas revêtu leur équipement de sécurité. Vanessa patinait derrière Elysia qui s'enfuyait pour lui mettre une casquette sur la tête.

- Elle pense vraiment à tout pour Ely s'amusa Remus en s'asseyant à coté d'Albus.

- Elle la considère comme sa petite sœur c'est normal qu'elle prenne soin d'elle rétorqua Sarah en s'asseyant entre les jambes de son fiancé pour se caler contre son torse. Et puis Harry lui a confié la petite, après tout ce qu'elle a vécu ça doit être la première fois qu'on lui confie une tache aussi lourde et pleine de responsabilité. Elle veut prouver qu'elle est à la hauteur.

- Ahh ça commence s'enthousiasma Albus en voyant Vanessa et Travis se mettre face à face avec un sourire provoquant pour Vanessa et amusé de Travis.

Une fois le palet au sol ce fut une véritable émeute au milieu du terrain. Vanessa parvint à prendre le palet et le lança doucement à Elysia qui attendait plus loin. Les garçons firent mine de vouloir l'intercepter avec des cascades toutes plus ridicules les unes que les autres mais la petite s'en rendit pas compte elle était trop concentrée sur sa tache. Elle récupéra le palet et avança un peu tremblotante jusqu'au but où elle lança doucement le palet qui « miraculeusement » atterri dans les but.

- Ouaii y'es marquééééé hurla de joie la fillette faisant rire les quelques spectateurs et applaudir son équipe.

- Ouais t'es la meilleure cria Vanessa à fond dans son rôle en tapant dans la main de la fillette.

La partie dura pendant bien une heure dans une ambiance bonne enfant, de nombreux fou rire, de nombreuses cascades. Les garçons avaient même mis au point une danse de la victoire pour Ely qui était très heureuse de s'amuser autant.

Au bout d'un moment la fillette déclara qu'elle était fatiguée et elle alla se caller dans les bras de sa tata Sarah qui était toujours sur le bord. Elle fit apparaitre un verre de jus de citrouille que la fillette s'empressa de boire. Sur le terrain les deux équipes se faisaient face et les filles savaient qu'elles allaient devoir joueur sur leur souplesse et leur vitesse car les garçons allaient monter d'un cran leur niveau de jeu.

Rapidement le palet se mit à tournoyer sur la glace et les coups de crosse se mirent à pleuvoir. Les filles perdirent rapidement du terrain les garçons étant beaucoup plus violent alors elles se mirent à essayer de les draguer sur place les faisant perdre ainsi leur concentration. La partie dura qu'une vingtaine de minutes et les filles sortirent de la piste le visage fier même si elles s'étaient faites complètement rétamées.

Les garçons eux préférèrent se faire une vraie partie et là les élèves de Poudlard comprirent les mises en garde du directeur. Bien que ami ils ne se faisaient aucun cadeau, se rentrant dedans, se poussant. Bref la fureur à l'état brute mais le pire était que plus le match avançait et plus ils devenaient intense captivant ainsi presque tous les élèves de Poudlard qui ne connaissait souvent pas ce sport moldu.

- Stoppppp hurla la voix de Vanessa au bout d'un moment les faisant tous sursauter.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe belle Vanessa s'étonna Jeff avant de se prendre accidentellement un coup de crosse de son capitaine.

- Si vous voulez vous mettre à jouer correctement je n'y vois pas d'inconvénient mais aller mettre vos équipements de sécurité avant !

- Elle a raison, je veux tout le monde sur le terrain dans 5 minutes ordonna Travis en sortant du lac gelé pour mettre ses baskets et courir vers les vestiaires suivi par tous les autres.

- Euhh là ils ne jouaient pas pour de vrai ? hésita Sirius.

- Non juste l'échauffement répondit Vanessa comme si c'était normal.

- Ahaha Lily jolie ne dit plus jamais que le quidditch est un sport violent après ça s'exclama fièrement James avant de se prendre un coup sur la tête.

- Tonton vlad y zoue aussi coupa Ely.

- C'est qui tonton vlad s'étonna Mione.

- C'est un ami du apa a lauya sourit Ely.

- Ohh murmurèrent tous les proches de Harry qui savaient que Laura était la personne chez qui les Potter avait envoyé leur fille pour échapper à Voldemort.

Rapidement les sportifs revinrent et semblaient s'être désaltéré et plus remonté que jamais à en découdre. Et là la violence du jeu moldu le plus rapide du monde prit une proportion assez démesurée. Et tous déglutirent en imaginant les coups que devait se prendre tous les joueurs. Ely quand à elle prenait très à cœur son rôle de supportrice et arrêtait pas de lancer des encouragements typique d'une fillette de trois ans.

Vanessa quand à elle ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil au portail du château et à sa montre. Il était presque 18h et ils n'avaient toujours aucune nouvelle de Harry.

Ce fut à 19h alors que les garçons avaient enfin fini de se taper dessus que tous entendirent des vrombissements sonores. Vanessa attrapa rapidement Elysia dans ses bras et s'élança en courant vers l'entrée de Poudlard sans se rendre compte que tout Poudlard la suivait.

Elle arriva au moment où une voiture arrivait calmement pendant que deux motos faisaient deux dérapages dans les graviers. Soudain elle respira de soulagement en voyant Harry enlever son casque et descendre de la moto rouge alors que son «grand père » descendait de la bleue.

- Apa cria de joie Ely en se précipitant sur Harry qui la rattrapa au vol. apa tu as yamené ama ?

- Oui elle est dans la voiture mais elle est très fatiguée alors on va aller la mettre dans son lit pour qu'elle se repose d'accord sourit Harry qui se moquait maintenant parfaitement que les gens découvrent tout sur lui.

Le survivant ouvrit la voiture et sortit délicatement un nourrisson de son siège. Il le tendit subtilement à Vanessa qui s'empressa de le prendre avec douceur dans ses bras. Il ouvrit la porte de l'autre coté et en ressortit un autre nourrisson qu'il tendit à son père qui ne lui laissa d'ailleurs pas trop le choix. Et enfin il sortit délicatement celle que tous attendait de voir à Poudlard Mayaween Dumbledore.

- Elle s'est endormie quand on était du coté de Leeds expliqua Nawaëlle en commençant à attraper des sacs dans le coffre magiquement agrandi de la voiture.

- Laisse maman tu es exténuée coupa Harry avant de se tourner vers ses élèves ignorant ainsi les sorciers qui le regardait comme la huitième merveille du monde. Maya m'a fait embarqué tous vos costumes, vos bagages et vos instruments, elle ne voulait pas les laisser à Phénix, emmener les jusqu'à l'appartement, on se retrouve là bas.

Maya ne se réveilla pas et se blottit un peu plus dans ses bras alors que son mari l'amenait à l'intérieur du château suivi de prêt par sa fillette, Vanessa, Sirius et Nawaëlle. Les élèves de Harry s'exécutèrent et à la surprise de tous sortir du coffre des robes de soirée soigneusement emballé, des costumes qui semblaient sortir d'un autre temps et des sacoches bizarre plus ou moins grande qui avaient la forme d'instrument de musique. Et ils suivirent en silence leur professeur qui ne les avait pas abandonnés comme ils avaient légèrement redouté au début même s'ils lui faisaient confiance.

Ils entendirent vaguement les professeurs empêché les autres élèves de les suivre et ils se dépêchèrent d'accéder aux appartements avant qu'on ne les rattrape. Ils accrochèrent les costumes là où ils pouvaient avec douceur de peur qu'ils tombent en morceau après ce long voyage et lâchèrent leurs bagages en vrac dans une des chambres tout en déposant les instruments sur les lits. Ils virent que la porte qu'ils avaient tenté en vain d'ouvrir était ouverte et que leur professeur couchait doucement sa femme. Il revint en faisant attention à ne pas faire de bruit et rejoignit ses parents dont Sirius berçait toujours Jio et Vanessa qui tenait précieusement son petit frère contre elle.

- Bon je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire la vérité, l'entière vérité me concernant. Mais cela risque d'être long souffla Harry fatigué avant même de commencer à parler.

- On s'est levé super tard de toute façon et y'a pas de télé pour regarder quoi que ce soit déclara Travis mine de rien.

- Alors j'espère que vous avez rien contre les histoires d'horreur car ça va être à peu prêt ce que vous aller apprendre. Mais avant tout je dois vous présenter les deux personnes ici présentes. Officiellement ils sont mon parrain et ma marraine mais pour moi ce sont mes parents. Voici Sirius Black et Nawaëlle Stevenson. Et c'est grâce au nom de ce monsieur là que vous avez pu faire le concours.

- Il y a un autre Black dans l'école… un élève des rouge et or de la table derrière nous je crois se rappela Nolan.

- C'est exact continua sombrement Harry, mais avant d'en arriver là il faut que je vous parle d'abord d'un petit garçon appelé Tom Elvis Jedusor ….


	86. RévélationS

_**Bonzour bonzour,**_

_**Et voila enfin un des chapitres les plus attendues comme l'indique le titre « Révélations ».**_

_**Merci à ceux qui m'ont laissé des reviews et à qui je n'ai pu répondre. (Laissez moi vos mails comme ça je vous enverrai un ti message ^^).**_

_**J'espère que vous aimerez ce chapitre qui est rythmé par le sérieux et le comique.**_

_**Pour le résumé je sais pas trop quoi dire alors je vais improvisé lool : **_

_**Après avoir mis KO Voldemort en 1977, Harry et Maya se prennent des « vacances » et partent s'installer aux USA. Là bas Harry devient professeur d'une classe loufoques et dangereuses avec laquelle il va tisser des liens très fort.**_

_**Cinq mois plus tard Maya accouche de jumeaux et deux jours plus tard ils sont attaqués par des mangemorts qui ont retrouvé leur trace. Harry amène ses élèves à Poudlard pour les garder en sécurité quelques temps et il leur révèle son histoire.**_

_**En tout cas j'espère que vous aimerez tous ce chapitre. J'attends vos impressions avec grand stress lool.**_

_**Bzou bzou**_

_**Mili**_

_**PS : le chapter d'après viendra pendant les fêtes de fin d'année je pense ^^**_

* * *

_**86 : RévélationS**_

Comme la veille le réveil fut dur pour les Américains car en plus du décalage horaire tous repensaient à ce qu'ils avaient appris concernant leur professeur. Ils avaient tous entendu à la télévision les nouvelles des attentas qui survenaient partout dans le monde et plus encore en Angleterre mais jamais ils n'auraient imaginé une horreur pareil. Et savoir que leur professeur avait été au cœur de toute cette boucherie et le serait encore selon toute vraisemblance leur avait fait un choc.

Comment un homme qui avait vécu autant d'horreur et vécu autant pour les autres, avait-il eut encore le courage de les aider autant qu'il l'avait fait ? Et Mayaween, celle qui avait passé des heures à les aider, à confectionner leurs costumes, celle qui avait été comme une mère pour eux, avait été également beaucoup touchée dans cette guerre.

- Vous dormez encore les gars souffla Jeff d'une voix faible.

- Qui a vraiment bien dormi cette nuit plutôt ? répliqua Jo de sa voix bourrue.

- C'est vraiment trop irréel ce qui se passe depuis deux jours. Vous vous rendez compte que ce prof à qui ont doit tout, qui est considéré comme un simple esprit par de nombreuses personnes est un héros !

- C'est clair il a sauvé plein de vie !

- Ça doit être génial d'être un héros, d'avoir toute les filles à ses pieds.

- Arrêtez un peu de dire des conneries pareilles trancha Travis en se levant. Harry n'est pas comme ça, il n'est pas un héros parce qu'il ne veut pas l'être. Il a fait ce pour quoi il était obligé de faire il a dit ! Mais vous savez aussi bien que moi qu'il est naturellement comme ça. Il aide les personnes parce qu'elles ont besoin d'aide et que lui ne peut pas rester comme ça sans rien dire et sans rien faire. Rien ne l'obligeait à nous aider, et il l'a fait ! Et qu'est ce qu'il nous a demandé en retour ? Rien absolument rien. Alors ne commencer pas à changer avec lui et Maya, pour nous on s'en fou de leurs héros de guerre à la con. Pour nous Harry restera pour toujours notre professeur et Maya restera la femme de ce professeur hors du commun et c'est tout !

Sur ce il prit son sac qui contenait ses affaires et sortit de la chambre. Il sourit en voyant assis sur le canapé son professeur et sa femme qui semblait en pleine forme en train de faire des grimaces à deux nouveaux né. Il se dirigea vers la salle de bain et au moment où il allait ouvrir la porte, celle-ci s'ouvrit révélant Vanessa, les cheveux encore mouillés lui collant encore plus au corps. Elle le détailla comme hypnotisé par le regard que le capitaine de hockey posait sur elle

- Qu'elle est belle pensa-t-il en la détaillant de haut en bas.

- Je te laisse la place sourit-elle en reprenant pied à la réalité.

- Bon évitez de flirter de bon matin les enfants les taquina Harry qui les regardait par-dessus le canapé.

Maya se mit à rire en les voyant rougir et baragouiner des phrases incompréhensibles avant que le jeune homme n'aille s'enfermer dans la salle de bain. La jeune maman se retourna et après avoir fini de donner le biberon à son fils se leva et alla réveiller doucement les élèves de son mari. Une dure journée les attendait. Elle ne fut à moitié surprise de les voir déjà tous à moitié réveiller, mais avait-il seulement dormi avec tout ce qu'ils avaient entendu la veille ? Elle leur fit un grand sourire et ils se regardèrent tous avant de sourire aussi. Travis avait raison rien n'avait changé.

- Amaaaaaaa tu es yeveillée hurla Ely en se jetant sur sa mère qui la rattrapa au vol.

- Bien sur que je suis réveillée ! Je ne suis pas la belle au bois dormant ma chérie sourit Maya avec un clin d'œil à son mari qui éclata de rire.

Et c'est ainsi dans le joyeux remue-ménage que tout le monde connaissait que tout le monde se prépara. Rien n'avait changé. Harry resterai Harry, Maya resterai Maya. Peut importe qu'ils aient des pouvoirs, qu'ils soient des Héros ou autre choses. Pour eux ils étaient leur professeur et amie.

Une bonne heure plus tard tout le monde était prêt et il était déjà presque midi. Harry était heureux que ses élèves n'aient pas revu leur jugement pour eux. Après tout il allait être leur professeur encore pour un petit moment. Il prit Jio qu'il calla dans son bras gauche et Maya fit de même avec Orphéo dans son bras droit. Ely se mit entre eux et leur prit leur main libre et commença à sautiller joyeusement jusqu'à la grande salle, les américains morts de rire devant l'empressement de la

En rentrant dans la grande salle, Harry hésita un peu mais après avoir vu le regard encourageant de ses élèves, releva la tête et avança la tête haute ignorant les remarques qui lui étaient adressé.

- Ahh mes petits amoursss chantonna joyeusement Sirius en s'approchant des bébés qu'il caressa doucement en les embrassant doucement sur le front avant de se tourner vers Ely. Et si c'est pas la plus belle.

La fillette rit quand il la prit dans ses bras en commençant à lui faire des chatouilles.

- Pire qu'un gamin soupira Harry avec un sourire aux lèvres.

- Je vois que vous nous avez encore caché des choses gronda gentiment Remus en s'approchant du couple.

Harry regarda Maya qui acquiesça avec un petit sourire.

- Oui on ne voulait pas que ça s'apprenne trop vite relativisa Harry avant de mettre Jio dans les bras de son oncle un peu perdu. Je te présente Jio Albus, ton neveu et filleul.

- Filleul s'étonna l'ex loup-garou.

- Oui ton filleul à toi et à ta fiancée… expliqua Harry alors que Maya allait mettre Orphéo dans les bras de Severus surpris qui ne savait pas comment on tenait un nouveau né dans ses bras.

- Harry et moi on serait honoré que tu veuilles bien être le parrain de Orphéo Andrew sourit Maya.

- Mais interdiction de lui faire faire plein de potion rajouta Harry avec humour.

- Pourquoi moi ? souffla le maitre de potion ému.

- La question serait plutôt pourquoi pas toi ? répliqua Maya.

- Pendant 5ans je t'ai haïs Harry, je t'ai traité comme un moins que rien et malgré ça tu m'as sauvé la vie et maintenant tu fais de moi le parrain de ton fils…

- Exact car le passé est le passé, tu m'as haï et je t'ai haï tout autant alors on est quitte. Et puis honnêtement j'arrivais pas à départager pour les parrains et les marraines et c'est Maya qui a choisi car j'avais choisi Archi pour Elysia déjà.

- Et qui est la marraine de Orphéo alors demanda Sarah émue avec le petit Jio dans ses bras.

Harry sourit et tourna la tête vers ses élèves à la recherche d'une tête blonde qu'il ne trouva pas. Il resta septique un moment puis demanda à Travis qui semblait gêner :

- Où est Vanessa ?

- Elle se sentait pas bien répondit le jeune homme sans regarder son professeur dans les yeux.

- Et… insista le professeur en se mettant en face de Travis qui se sentait très mal à l'aise.

- Elle pleurait avoua doucement le capitaine de hockey.

Les deux Potter se regardaient se doutant un peu de ce qui se passait dans la tête de la jeune fille.

- Vas y Harry, retrouve là et montre lui ce que nous avons finalisé ce matin !

- Mais comment vous allez la retrouver, ce château est immense, je vais… commença Travis avant d'être interrompu par le survivant.

- J'ai appris à faire confiance à mes sens et surtout aux relations qui unissaient les gens entre eux au fil du temps alors ne t'inquiète pas. A mes yeux aucuns de vous ne sera jamais perdu.

Harry ferma les yeux et depuis près de six mois, sentit sa magie l'englober chaleureusement. Il les rouvrit et entendit juste le cri surpris de tous les élèves de la salle. Il avait les yeux dorés maintenant. Il se concentra sur les liens qui le reliait à toute les personnes présentes et sourit en voyant des liens partir du lien qui l'unissait à Maya vers ses trois enfants présents, mais un quatrième lien rose pale le menait à l'extérieur. Il le suivit un moment et se retrouva dans le stade de quidditch. Il repéra rapidement la blonde dans les gradins et s'approcha doucement. Il l'entendait pleurer comme il ne l'avait jamais entendu. Elle était forte il le savait, il ne l'avait vu pleurer que de joie au fils de ces mois mais jamais de peine ou de douleur et pourtant des cauchemars intenses la réveillaient toutes les nuits mais jamais elle ne pleurait.

Il s'assit à coté d'elle et l'a pris maladroitement dans ses bras. Et les pleures de la jeune fille redoublèrent.

- Chut qu'est-ce qui se passe ? rassura le survivant en la berçant doucement.

- Vous allez m'abandonner comme maman maintenant ?

- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous allons t'abandonner ?

- Vous avez retrouvé vos familles, vos amis. Et puis il y a Jio et Orphéo. Vous allez plus avoir besoin de moi et je vais me retrouver encore seule.

- En effet nous n'allons plus avoir besoin de toi…commença Harry faisant redoubler les pleurs de l'adolescente qui s'accrochait désespérément à son pull. Nous n'avons jamais eut besoin de toi. Pour nous tu as immédiatement fais parti de notre famille au même titre que Elysia. Tu as vécu avec nous pendant 5 mois, tu nous connais mieux que même mon parrain que je considère comme mon père ne me connait. Lorsque je t'ai souhaité la bienvenue dans notre famille ce n'était pas des mots lancés en l'air. Quand tu as chanté divinement lors de la deuxième étape j'étais fier comme un père. Quand tu as décidé de prendre ton destin en main j'étais fier comme un père. Quand vous vous êtes amusés à dévaster la cuisine Ely et toi, j'étais contrarié comme un père. Quand on a été attaqué par les mangemorts j'étais inquiet comme un père. Tu fais partie de notre famille seulement maintenant il y a les autres membres de la famille aussi.

- Vous allez pas me laisser seule alors ? renifla la jeune fille dont les larmes se calmaient.

- Si tu veux rester ici à cette époque avec tes amis il n'y aura aucun problème, on mettra au point un système pour se voir sans que cela pose problème. Si tu veux venir avec nous alors sache que tu es la bienvenue à la maison. Ta chambre a déjà été préparée.

- C'est vrai ? demanda timidement Vanessa.

Harry la regarda un moment et sortit un tas de papier plié de sa poche arrière de son jean. Il les tendit à la jeune fille qui se demandait de quoi il s'agissait et qui lâcha les papiers quand elle vit l'intitulé sur la première page.

- Avec Maya on en a discuté sérieusement depuis un petit moment déjà. On a du se renseigné pour savoir si c'était faisable. Il ne manque plus que ta signature et tu deviendras officiellement notre fille à Maya et moi. Certes tu es presque majeure et nous avons seulement 4ans de plus que toi on va dire en années normale. Mais nous te considérons comme notre fille. Et cela peut importe ce que les autres diront c'est un fait. Alors sèche moi ces vilaines larmes qui ne te vont pas du tout au teint sourit Harry en séchant les larmes sur les joues de la jeune fille qui rayonnait à présent de bonheur.

- Je m'appellerai Vanessa Potter alors ?

- Ce choix n'appartient qu'à toi. Tu peux garder le nom de ta mère, ou prendre le notre mais cela ne changera rien. Et je préfère te le redire même si je vous l'ai déjà dit hier mais mon nom n'est pas facile à porter. Et je n'ai pas envie qu'il te porte préjudice.

- J'aimais beaucoup maman, elle était toujours très gentil avec moi mais je ne l'a connaissait pas vraiment. C'était une grande violoniste et elle était souvent en concert dans le monde entier. J'étais fière d'avoir une mère pareille. Mais d'un certain coté vous m'avez apporté beaucoup de choses vous aussi. Et sans vous je serai morte au fond de cette cave il y a presque six mois de ça se remémora la jeune fille avant de sortir un stylo de son sac à dos et de signer les feuilles devant elle. Alors je serai fière de m'appeler Vanessa Potter, papa hésita la nouvelle Potter en disant le dernier mot.

Harry sourit de toutes ses dents et l'attira dans ses bras en lui faisant un baiser sur le front. Ils restèrent un moment comme ça puis après un petit moment leur permettant de reprendre leur esprit à tout les deux, ils se dirigèrent en silence au château. A peine rentrée dans le château Vanessa se mit à courir comme une folle en riant jusqu'à la grande salle qu'elle traversa rapidement avant de prendre Maya dans ses bras alors qu'elle se remettait à pleurer doucement.

- Chut calme toi voyons sourit doucement maya en lissant tendrement les cheveux de l'adolescente.

- Je sais pas quoi dire murmura Vanessa.

- Alors ne dis rien répliqua l'amazone essayant de calmer les tremblements qui parcourait la jeune fille.

- Harry on ne t'a jamais dis qu'il ne fallait pas faire pleurer les jolies filles gronda gentiment Sirius.

- Pouquoi que tu peuyes anessa ? demanda Elysia en tirant sur le pull de sa « grande soeur ».

- Rien ma puce c'est que je suis très très très heureuse et que voila je pleure de joie sourit la blonde en séchant rapidement ses larmes.

- Ainsi comme on disait tout à l'heure voila la marraine de Orphéo. Sa grande sœur Vanesssa annonça Harry en souriant doucement alors que la blonde ouvrait de grands yeux surpris.

- Mais … mais bégaya la jeune femme.

- Oh à ta place je ne les remercierai pas. Il va falloir que tu supportes le parrain et vu son caractère grognon de grincheux ça va peut être pas être un plaisir rit Sirius avant de se faire frapper par un sort de silence du dit parrain.

- Si tu veux rire comme un demeuré continue mais en silence, tu nous casses les pieds grogna le maitre des potions en détaillant la jeune fille devant lui.

- Mais apa y peuvent po ête le payain et la mayaine de phéo déclara septique la petite Elysia.

- Et pourquoi ça ma chérie ? s'étonna Maya.

- Mais sont pas yamouyeux ! ça mache pas ! avoua la fillette faisant exploser de rire toute la grande salle.

- Ma puce pour être parrain et marraine il ne faut pas forcément être un couple expliqua doucement le survivant en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. Regarde ça marche pour mon parrain et ma marraine ils sont amoureux. Le parrain et la marraine de Jio aussi. Mais toi Archi et Jenny ils sont pas amoureux et ce sont bien ton parrain et ta marraine.

- Siiii Achi et Jenny sont yamouyeux répliqua joyeusement la fillette.

- Mais non ils sont pas amoureux murmura le survivant en faisant des yeux interrogateurs à sa femme qui haussa les épaules signe que elle non plus n'en savait pas plus.

- Laisse tomber Harry, Jenny et Archi venaient juste de faire connaissance qu'elle les avait déjà presque marié, on a jamais compris pourquoi d'ailleurs rit Sirius faisant bouder la fillette qui partit rejoindre ses amis à la tables des incontrôlables.

- En tout cas je réitère ce que j'ai dis tout à l'heure, interdiction de lui faire faire des potions dès qu'il sera en âge de se tenir sur ses jambes gronda Harry en regardant Severus et en se tournant ensuite vers Vanessa, et interdiction de le martyriser avec des livres dès qu'il sera en mesure de lire.

Le parrain et la marraine rougirent d'embarras et tout le petit groupe éclata de rire alors que les élèves de Poudlard mangeaient en silence espérant avoir les réponses à leur question. Mais ce temps là n'était pas encore arrivé. Harry salua les directeurs chaleureusement et Albus, qui rayonnait de joie en papotant joyeusement avec Maya. Puis le survivant alla se placer avec ses élèves pour manger dans le calme enfin autant que peut être un repas avec les incontrôlables.

- Ah on dirait que votre boulot vient d'arriver sourit Harry en voyant Alianté apporter un gros colis qu'il déposa devant lui.

Il prit le parchemin avant de lire et de faire une grimace éloquente. Il ouvrit le colis et après avoir enlevé ce qui semblait être le premier cahier il se leva et en donna un à chacun de ses élèves.

- Cela concerne ce que je vous ai raconté hier soir. A priori le morceau choisi est le concerto n°2 de Rachmaninoff au piano. Et Hector t'a désigné en pianiste Vanessa expliqua Harry en lui tendant le livret du soliste. Il aimerait également que tu refasses le concerto pour violon que vous aviez fait. Mais ça reste à voir. En tout cas ça va être un sacré challenge, le concert est dans 5 jours.

- Et le dernier livret là c'est quoi ? s'étonna Jeff en voyant leur prof avec un livret.

- Hector Sullivan est un chef d'orchestre très talentueux, et extrêmement gentil. Mais il voulait à tout prix que nous rejouions ensemble une fois. Et pour protéger le fait que moi aussi je sois ici, il a balancé à ceux de l'école et l'ex beau-père de Vanessa « je suis sure que même avec ce prof comme chef d'orchestre on serait meilleur que vous ». Et bon comme il nous a enlevé une sacré épine du pied je ne pouvais pas refuser. Je vais faire de mon mieux alors advienne…

- … que pourra pourra finirent en cœur ses élèves en riant.

- Ouais on est les meilleurs…. Commença Jeff en criant.

- On est les yed scopionnnnn fini Ely depuis les genoux de Travis.

- Mais 5 jours pour faire autant de tenues ça va être chaud réfléchi Maya.

- On a récupéré les tenues que tu nous avais déjà fait coupa Madison.

- Les garçons c'est sur je ne pourrai pas faire mieux, sauf Travis. Comme il a un solo avec Vanessa il faut que j'harmonise les tenues. Mais vous les filles vous ne pouvez pas porter les mêmes robes c'est impensable trancha Maya.

- Mais pourquoi avoir récupérer les autres costumes alors bredouilla la pauvre madison perdue.

- Ces tenues sont les vôtres. Les danseurs ont récupéré leurs tenues et celles-ci sont les vôtres. Elles ont pleinement contribués à vos différentes victoires, je ne pouvais pas les abandonner comme ça. Vous pourrez les vendre si vous le voulez cela vous fera un peu d'agent…

- Mais t'es dingue s'insurgèrent tous les élèves d'un coup.

- Tu as vu le nombre d'heures que tu as passé à les dessiner,…

- … à les coudre….

- … à les ajuster…

- Alors que tu étais enceinte jusqu'au cou ! Jamais de la vie on se séparera de ces costumes. Si tu ne les veux plus on les gardera en souvenir de toi mais jamais on ne les vendra ! trancha Travis.

- Allez o bouyoooooot trancha joyeusement Ely donnant ainsi un signal d'alarme à tous qui quittèrent la pièce.

- C'est donc à ça qu'ils ont passé les six derniers mois ? s'étonna Mitamotashi sensei.

- Et encore au cours de l'année ils ont du jongler avec le tournoi inter-lycée de hockey, le concours et les études. Je suis sur que maintenant même un petit concerto aussi dur que du Rachmaninoff ne leur fait pas plus peur que ça. Et comme j'ai pas cours cette après-midi je vais pouvoir aller les espionner et voir enfin en vrai comment il se débrouille rit Sirius en sortant par la porte des professeurs.

Après avoir récupérer leur instrument, Harry amena ses élèves dans la salle sur demande. Ils le prirent tous pour un fou alors qu'il passait trois fois devant ce qui leur semblaient être un mur normal avant qu'une porte ne s'ouvre sur une pièce qui ressemblait presque au dojo de Harry qu'ils utilisaient pour répéter. La seule différence était un coin aménagé avec une table basse avec de nombreux coussins et deux couffins à coté. Maya pourrait rester avec eux pour dessiner ses ébauches de costumes et veiller sur les deux bambins. Harry posa sa partition dans un coin décidant de s'occuper d'abord d'aider ses élèves. Il aurait tout le temps plus tard, après tout avec les deux bébés il allait faire des nuits beaucoup plus courtes maintenant. Il dressa entre ses élèves des barrières isolantes leur permettant à chacun de mieux se concentrer sur leur propre instrument. Il savait que ses élèves n'avaient pas fait de rapprochement entre Hector Sullivan et le symphonique Anglais et cela était bien mieux que de se mettre de la pression pour rien.

Vérifiant que tous travaillait sérieusement et rencontraient pas de sérieuses difficultés il alla se poser à coté de sa femme qui avait déjà un crayon à papier dans les cheveux et gribouillait avec un autre sur une feuille. Elysia était allée s'asseoir à coté de Vanessa qui jouait du piano un sourire radieux éclairant son doux visage.

- Tu sais que tu pourrais commencer à répéter toi aussi si tu demandais un autre piano à la pièce déclara Maya les yeux toujours fixés sur son dessin. A moins que tu ne veuilles pas jouer devant tes élèves ?

- J'aurais le temps de répéter plus tard ne t'inquiète pas ma chérie. Mais tu sais que là c'est pas une tenue que tu dessines ? se moqua le survivant en lui faisant un baiser dans le cou.

- Je sais mais j'ai envie de les dessiner, c'est rare de les voir si calme alors je dessine. J'ai pris gout au dessin et au stylisme ces derniers mois avoua l'amazone. Est-ce que tu penses que c'est égoïste de ne pas vouloir revenir dans le monde sorcier ? Tu as vu ce matin la tête de tous, ils avaient tous tellement de question et si Albus les avait pas calmé quand tu es sorti ils se seraient tous lancé à ta poursuite. Sauf les maraudeurs et Severus qui eux ont l'air simplement heureux de nous voir. Il faudrait peut être qu'on leur parle avant les autres.

- Je sais mais il y a tellement de choses à faire que moi aussi je n'ai pas envie d'être ici. Il faut parler à Isiria, parler avec les directeurs, parler avec les maraudeurs et ensuite répondre aux questions du monde sorcier récapitula Harry en se laissant tomber sur le dos dans les coussins. Je ne sais pas par ou commencer. Nous ne devons rien à personne en plus mais bon on a promis alors on doit le faire. Mais je pense que pour le monde sorcier une bonne conférence de presse et puis basta.

- Tes tantes m'ont déjà parlé du mariage ce matin rit Maya en s'allongeant aux cotés de son mari. Et rien qu'à voir toutes les traditions qu'ont pu mettre au point les sorciers de sang pur ces derniers siècles j'en ris d'avance. La journée qui doit être la plus belle de notre vie va être une pure galère.

- Alors on s'enfuira et on ira se marier rien que tous les deux lâcha Harry en se tournant pour emprisonner sa femme sous lui.

- Mais n'est-ce pas déjà ce qu'on a déjà fait ?

- Ah oui peut-être bien avoua le survivant avant d'embrasser passionnément sa femme oubliant totalement où ils se trouvaient et surtout avec qui ils se trouvaient. Est-ce que je t'ai déjà dit combien je t'aimais et combien j'étais heureux avec toi ?

- Non pas encore aujourd'hui mon chéri sourit Maya avant de sursauter en voyant du coin de l'œil tous les élèves les fixer en rougissant. Euhh mon cœur on vient de choquer encore plus tes élèves qu'avec le tango je crois.

- Laisse ce ne sont que des petites natures se moqua Harry en embrassant fougueusement sa femme alors que tous les élèves étaient outrés d'être traité de petite nature.

Harry fut interrompu dans son baiser par une myriade de boulette de papiers venant de ses élèves qui les traitèrent de vieux pervers. Il éclata de rire et décida de se relever pour les aider à déchiffrer leur partition. Tous travaillèrent séparément pendant le reste de l'après midi Harry les aidant tous autant que possible mais la partition était dure et le morceau était ardu à jouer et il s'agissait d'un vrai défi pour eux. Vers les coups de 17h, ils furent surpris en voyant Sirius rentré dans la salle suivie du reste de la famille et Isiria portant des verres et des gâteaux. Elysia fut la première à rejoindre la grande table basse qui était apparu en criant un « gouterrrrrrrrrr » retentissant. Les musiciens accueillirent cette pause avec plaisir et ils allèrent se détendre autour de la table parlant de leur difficulté et du prochain concert à venir. Les « adultes » se posèrent autour de la table de Maya qui rangea toutes les feuilles volantes qui étaient dessus. A la grande surprise de Harry, Severus s'approcha du couffin de son filleul et le prit doucement dans ses bras puis le silence se fit autour de la table.

- Vous pouvez pas dire quelques choses je me sens vraiment pas à l'aise là supplia Isiria en regardant les autres professeurs.

- Si on peut te redire que tu as de sacré tripes pour supporter Severus ! sourit Sarah.

- On peut aussi te dire que ce soir on aura normalement des tagliatelles au saumon en plat principal ! ajouta Sirius.

- Et on peut même te dire qu'un de tes élèves fait des choses pas très catholiques avec une de mes élèves dans un placard à balais du sixième étage rit Nawaëlle.

- Bon si on oublie un peu leur connerie je crois qu'il faut que je me présente correctement. Je m'appelle Harry James Potter, et je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter et je viens du futur trancha gentiment Harry en tendant la main à la professeur qui la lui serra un peu surprise. Je te présente aussi celle que je considère comme ma femme Mayaween Potter qui est une amazone continua le survivant en appelant sa fillette qui se gavait de viennoiseries et Vanessa pendant que sa femme saluait la professeur. Et enfin je te présente ma première fille Vanessa Potter, que nous avons adopté, et ma deuxième fille Elysia Liliane Potter, et il y aussi les deux petits derniers Orphéo Andrew Potter dont Severus est le parrain et Jio Albus Potter qui est le filleul de Remus et Sarah.

- Ce n'était donc pas une farce ? demanda timidement la professeur de potion.

- Non ce n'est pas une farce, nous venons du futur, pas de votre futur mais d'un autre futur. Je suis relié à Voldemort je lui avais déjà fait face avant ici et je lui referai encore face une dernière fois en rentrant chez moi. Car je ne vais pas faire durer la guerre, tout se jouera à notre retour. Ils ont du tout te raconter et ils ont eut raison. Tu as devant toi des personnes qui méritent bien plus le titre de héros que moi.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises gronda Sirius.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna Isiria

- Sirius, mon parrain, mon ami, mon père, a survécu pendant 12ans à Azkaban sans devenir fou, il s'en ai évadé, a fui le ministère, et est revenu d'entre les morts et tout ça pour lutter contre Voldemort. Remus, ancien loup-garou, a été rejeté par la société entière et pourtant il s'est battu de toutes ses forces pour elle. Où est la justice là dedans ? Sarah, exilé pendant 15ans pour avoir développé des pouvoirs qui faisaient peur à la société et elle s'est quand même battu pour elle. Nawaëlle, qui croit en l'être humain, qui savaient envers et contre tous que son fiancé était pas un criminel. Et elle aussi s'est battue pour eux. Et enfin Severus, qui dans l'ombre, a joué avec sa vie pour en sauver de nombreuses autres. Et je pourrais te citer des tas de personnes qui ont beaucoup plus de mérite que moi.

- Mais tu as combattu Voldemort quand même hésita le professeur en frissonnant sur le nom honni.

- Et alors ? Je me suis battu contre un seul homme et non pas contre une armée de mangemort comme vous. Maintenant excuse moi mais je dois aller aider mes élèves s'excusa Harry mal à l'aise en rejoignant ses élèves qui s'était rassemblé autour du piano pour chanter des chansons de leur comédie musicale.

- Je suis désolée s'excusa Maya envers la professeur. Il n'aime vraiment pas parler de ça. Il sait que son destin est dicté par les prophéties mais plus que les prophéties il aime aider les gens mais pas pour recevoir des titres honorifiques ou autre en retour. Juste un peu de paix. Il a parlé avec toi car il veut réellement que Severus soit heureux. Comme dirait Sirius nous sommes un petit groupe de personne qui ne se laisse pas approché facilement, peu de personne arrive à passer la barrière que l'on a dressé inconsciemment autour de nous. Mais tu sais on veut juste un peu la paix. Nous nous battons depuis tellement longtemps, on a eut tellement de responsabilités qu'ici on ne veut plus qu'être simplement nous. Néanmoins si tu as des questions à me poser je te répondrai.

- Non j'ai tout ce que je voulais savoir. En fait je n'arrivais pas à les croire car je ne vous connaissais que par vos actes. Je comprends ce que vous ressentez. Peu de gens vous connaisse mais tous se permette un jugement sur vos comportements. Ça doit être très déstabilisant d'être juger sur chacun de ses actes. Mais en tout cas si je peux me permettre vous avez des enfants magnifique rougit Isiria en caressant doucement la joue de Orphéo qui était toujours dans les bras de son parrain.

- Oui ce sont les enfants les plus beaux du monde rétorqua Maya avec fierté.

- Eh papa interrompit Harry en souriant, tu ne voulais pas écouter en direct live la chanson qu'ils ont mis au point pour la deuxième étape ? sourit Harry.

- Mais il faut qu'ils se changent, ils seront bien mieux en costumes s'insurgea Maya.

- C'est juste une chanson maman hésita Vanessa sur le dernier mot.

- Mais tu étais tellement belle ce jour là. Et si je retrouve ces petits cons qui avaient osé se moquer de vous je les étriperai sans aucune vergogne.

Vanessa sourit et attendit que ses amis se soient mis en position avant de fermer les yeux et de se mettre à chanter à capella comme le demandait le début de la chanson. Rapidement comme la première fois les instruments s'unirent à sa voix rapidement faisant vibrer l'air de la salle et prenant chaque spectateur jusqu'aux tripes. Quand la voix se tut finalement tous applaudirent de toute leur force.

- Alors ils sont bon mes élèves hein ! se vanta Harry fier comme un paon.

- Et la chanson du mariage de Roméo et Juliette vous pouvez nous la faire ? C'était tellement émouvant demanda Nawaëlle.

- Vous nous avez vus ? demanda étonné Travis.

- Tiens ça pourrait vous faire plaisir de voir l'enregistrement que j'ai fait de votre spectacle réfléchi Harry avant de demander à la salle son home cinéma avec écran géant qui scotcha tous les élèves. J'adore cette salle, on peut lui demander presque tout. Allez asseyez vous, comme ça vous pourrez vous-même faire une auto critique du spectacle. Cela sera constructif dans le sens où vous prendrez conscience de vos points faibles et que vous pourrez travailler ensuite dessus. Mais sachez que ce soir là vous aviez mis la barre extrêmement haute. Le président du jury n'exagérait pas quand il a dit que vous aviez fait pleurer la moitié de la salle, moi j'aurais dis presque les trois quarts de la salle pleurait mais je ne suis pas objectif on me dira.

- On peut rester ? demanda Sirius.

- Bien sur il n'y a pas de soucis, les fans sont toujours les bienvenue sourit Jeff avant de se prendre des coups derrière la tête accompagnée de « crétin ».

Harry alla s'asseoir à coté de sa femme qui avait sorti de son sac deux biberons qu'elle réchauffa doucement avant d'en tendre un à Severus pour qu'il nourrisse son filleul, et un à Sarah qui avait pris son filleul dans ses bras aussi. Il mit rapidement l'enregistrement en route et sourit en voyant ses élèves faire de grands yeux étonnés de se voir à la TV, en costume d'époque. Ils ne se reconnaissaient pas. Personne ne vit le temps passé à regarder le spectacle, même ceux qui l'avait vu auparavant, appréciait tout autant la prestation en le regardant à nouveau. Harry s'était placé au fond contre le mur, Maya blotti contre son torse qui chuchotait les chansons qu'elle connaissait par cœur et qui lançait des encouragements aux élèves même s'il s'agissait d'un enregistrement. Il sourit en voyant sa grande fille Vanessa le visage rosissant et qui n'osait pas regarder son camarade assis à coté d'elle. Et il failli même éclater de rire en entendant Jeff murmuré à l'écran « allez vas-y embrasse là » alors que Roméo et Juliette se faisait face à face. Et une heure plus tard alors que les lumières de la scène s'éteignaient tous applaudirent chaudement avant de se rendre compte qu'ils s'applaudissaient eux-mêmes.

- C'était magnifique souffla Isiria qui était la seule dans la pièce qui découvrait le spectacle pour la première fois. Les costumes étaient magnifiques, et vous chantez magnifiquement bien. C'était vraiment excellent !

Les élèves rougirent devant tant de compliment et ils se mirent à parler avec véhémence de tout ce qu'ils venaient de voir, des détails qui les avaient fait grogné. Et ce fut toujours dans cette ambiance surexcitée qu'ils se rendirent tous dans la grande salle. Harry éclata de rire en entendant devant lui Jeff glissé discrètement à Travis qu'il avait presque réussi à embrasser sa Juliette mais que la prochaine fois il faudra se rapprocher un peu plus pour que ça marche. Le capitaine de hockey vira au rouge et se mit à courser son gardien dans les couloirs lui promettant milles et unes morts les plus affreuses les unes que les autres. Les élèves s'assirent à leur place et mangèrent en quatrième vitesse et dix minutes plus tard ils se relevaient à la surprise de Harry.

- Pourquoi avoir mangé aussi vite ?

- Le concert est dans quelques jours et on est vraiment pas au point. On a une réputation à tenir, si on a pu être aussi bon une fois, rien ne nous empêchera de le refaire expliqua Travis en rejoignant les autres qui étaient déjà dehors.

- Ahh j'adore ces gosses rit Harry en se levant également et en emportant avec lui quelques parts de desserts. Ça me manquait les soirées comme ça ! Attention Hector les incontrôlables se réveillent! ahahaa on va tous les bouffer !

- Et son rire mourut alors qu'il s'éloignait de la salle. Maya souriait désabusée et se remit à manger calmement, alors que sa fillette trépignait d'impatience à rejoindre ses amis et son père.

Cette soirée donna rapidement le planning des jours qui suivirent, on ne vit presque plus les américains moldus. Au début ils venaient encore dans la grande salle mais après ils se faisaient livrer la nourriture directement dans la salle sur demande. Les seules que les gens de Poudlard voyaient étaient Maya qui venait saluer tout le monde et Elysia qui aimait bien voir ses papis et mamies.

Harry de son coté ne dormait pas beaucoup comme d'habitude. Il passait ses journées à jongler entre ses étudiants et sa famille et la nuit entre deux biberons pour les bébés il en profitait pour décortiquer sa partition et jouer du piano. Ses élèves lui avaient déjà posé la question sur comment il allait gérer le concert mais il détournait toujours habilement la conversation. Mayaween de son coté travaillait rapidement et efficacement sur les costumes et elle était sereine du temps qui lui restait pour les finir.

Un jour avant le jour du concert, Harry transplanna avec ses élèves jusqu'à une ruelle sombre et sans personne à Londres. Il les guida jusqu'à l'opéra moldu où devait déjà répéter les musiciens du symphonique sorcier. En rentrant dans le hall une personne leur ordonna d'aller directement dans la salle de spectacle, que l'orchestre était déjà en train de répéter. Les élèves se précipitèrent pour voir ces professionnels qui leur avaient vraiment mis la pression sans le vouloir et restèrent surpris devant la musique que jouait l'orchestre. Jamais au grand jamais ils ne l'avaient entendu, et ce fut le bruit d'un cahier tombant au sol qui les sortit de leur torpeur. Leur professeur venait de laisser tomber ses affaires et regardait les larmes aux yeux l'orchestre qui jouait comme en transe. Une femme leur demanda d'avancer vers la scène mais Harry ne parvenait plus à bouger. Il était totalement pétrifié, il n'entendait plus que cette musique qui l'hypnotisait jusqu'au plus profond de lui-même.

L'agitation de la jeune femme attira l'attention du premier violon qui dérailla en reconnaissant la personne. Et rapidement tous s'arrêtèrent pour fixer le groupe de jeunes gens mais surtout de leur professeur.

- Ah Harry ! s'exclama avec enthousiasme Hector qui descendit de la scène pour voir le jeune homme toujours immobile.

- On ne sait pas ce qui s'est passé, il a fait un black out depuis qu'on est rentré dans la pièce s'excusa Travis mal à l'aise.

- C'était quoi ce morceau ? C'était magnifique !

Voyant que le jeune professeur semblait toujours hypnotisé par la scène le chef d'orchestre haussa les épaules et se tourna vers les adolescents en souriant chaleureusement.

- Il faut que je vous raconte une petite histoire. Un jour un groupe de musicien célèbre risquait gros pendant un concert de même qu'une chorale extrêmement connue. Quand je dis gros c'était la vie de chacun de ses membres. Les musiciens et les choristes ne se connaissaient pas. Et puis est arrivé un jeune garçon impétueux qui a proposé de réunir les deux groupes sur scène pour ainsi avoir moins de sites à protéger et le projet a été monté. Et le jeune homme s'est retrouvé chef d'orchestre pour pouvoir assurer la sécurité de tous sur scène. Pour monter ce spectacle tout le monde n'avait que 72h. le concert qui a eut lieu à l'issu de quelques péripéties fut merveilleux et quand j'y pense j'en ai encore des frissons. Deux mois plus tard à noël le chef d'orchestre initial des musiciens à reçu de son jeune chef des partitions qui étaient soit disant un brouillon mauvais fait par un débutant. Et c'est ce brouillon mauvais fait par un débutant mais qui est la merveille que vous avez entendu.

- Il doit être méga calé pour faire une symphonie pareil siffla Jeff.

- Ça a été un merveilleux chef d'orchestre, et même moi malgré mon âge j'ai rarement vu un jeune aussi sérieux et aussi calé.

- Vous pensez qu'on pourra le rencontré ? s'enthousiasma Madison.

- Et il a déjà du vous entendre jouer son morceau, il en a pensé quoi ? rajouta Jeff

- Je ne sais pas je vais lui demandé s'il est revenu parmi nous sourit le vieil homme avant de se tourner vers Harry à l'ébahissement de tous. Alors Harry penses-tu toujours que mon cadeau de noël est une gribouille faite par un amateur.

- Hector c'était… commença Harry en cherchant ses mots.

- Horrible, mauvais ?

- Magnifique ! Mais il me semble que tu as changé la clé de la 4ème mesure non ? s'emballa Harry oubliant complètement ses élèves.

- Regarde je vais te montrer, j'ai pas modifié grand-chose mais il y a des choses tellement complexe dedans que je n'ai pas réussi à comprendre ce que tu voulais dire répliqua le vieil homme avec autant d'enthousiasme en ouvrant son cahier sur le bord de la scène pour montrer ses annotations au jeune homme.

Les joueurs professionnels ou adolescent regardèrent les deux hommes s'enflammer à parler musique les oubliant totalement et ce fut finalement le maitre de concert qui les invita à prendre place parmi eux. Les adolescents furent un peu intimidé au départ mais se détendirent rapidement quand ils se mirent à jouer tous ensemble prenant tous les conseils que les pros leur donnaient. Quand ils se rendirent compte que les deux chefs d'orchestre étaient encore dans leur délire le maitre de concert voulu attraper le livre mais la main d'Harry lui agrippa le poignet.

- Oh merde excuse moi c'est les réflexes s'excusa le jeune homme confus en relâchant le violoniste.

- C'est pas grave au moins maintenant vous êtes revenu parmi nous ! Parce que là on attend que vous pour commencer, on s'est même accorder mais on attend le chef sourit Justin.

Les deux hommes ne parurent pas confus par leur enthousiasme et ils se mirent tous les deux en place. Harry souffla quelques encouragements à sa fille et ils se mirent enfin au travail. Au départ le survivant avait eu un peu peur que la différence de niveau se voit trop mais ses élèves se débrouillèrent comme des chefs. La répétition dura jusqu'au soir dans une ambiance joyeux enfant et lorsque Travis et Vanessa firent leur concerto les musiciens applaudirent tous vivement.

Le soir en rentrant les américains ne cessèrent de réclamer des détails à Harry au sujet du concert d'halloween dont les joueurs n'avaient cessé de vanter le niveau et la beauté de la musique. Mais le survivant restait de marbre devant toutes les questions. Et ce fut un Harry épuisé qui pénétra dans la grande salle pour aller embrasser doucement sa femme qui papotait joyeusement avec sa fillette.

- Allez professeur racontez ! supplia Madison et Jo.

- Vous savez quoi on va faire un pari d'accord ? souffla le survivant avec un sourire mauvais.

- Euh quel genre de pari ? douta Vanessa.

- Moi contre les Red Scorpions, sur la glace, au hockey. Si vous gagnez je vous raconte tout, si je gagne vous me foutez la paix avec cette histoire !

- Vous êtes pas sérieux ? Vous n'allez jamais pouvoir gagner seul contre toute l'équipe ! s'insurgea Jeff.

- C'est sur ce serait la honte si un pauvre petit professeur d'histoire ridiculisait la Grande équipe des Red Scorpions. A moins que vous ayez peur de moi ? ironisa le survivant qui savait que ses élèves blessés dans leur fierté allaient répliquer vivement et cela ne manqua pas.

- Après le concert sur la glace, vous allez vous faire laminer ! trancha Travis en tendant la main à son professeur.

- Oouuh je tremble de peur se moqua Harry en serrant la main du capitaine de Hockey avant de se tourner vers sa femme qui semblait blasé par son comportement de gamin.

- Tu es insupportable mon chéri ! Alors cette journée ?

- Epuisante ! souffla Harry fatigué avant de reprendre avec joie. Je les ai entendus jouer le morceau que j'avais écrit pendant la guerre. Et par Merlin si tu avais entendu ce que ça rendait je ne pouvais pas décrocher de ce que j'entendais. Hector a réussi à mettre une dimension de joie et de mélancolie dans l'interprétation absolument magnifique.

- Ils vont la jouer demain ? s'impatienta Maya qui avait déjà entendu une partie de la musique quand Harry l'avait composé il y a de ça plus de 6 mois.

- Je ne sais pas je n'en ai pas parlé plus que ça avec Hector avoua Harry.

- Je voudrais tellement l'entendre avec des vrais instruments souffla Maya déçue.

- Tu voudrais vraiment l'entendre demain ?

- Bien sur… s'offusqua Maya.

- Alors je crois que cette nuit tu vas devoir rester seule ma chérie murmura Harry à son oreille avant de lui voler un baiser et de se tourner vers Albus pour lui donner un papier qu'il sortit de sa poche de jean. Tenez Albus, je crois que la date limite c'est ce soir.

- Harry tu te rends compte de ce que tu viens de me donner ?

- Bien sur c'est mon inscription pour passer mes examens, mes aspics plus précisément répliqua Harry à la surprise de tous les sorciers.

- Mais pourquoi les passer ? demanda le vieil homme perdu.

- Un jour une jeune fille aux cheveux en broussaille trop intelligente pour tout le monde a été pétrifiée par un basilic. Ses deux amis ont tout fais pour la réveiller et quand enfin la jeune fille a ouvert les yeux, ils se sont promis de finir leur scolarité ensemble. Et surtout de passer leur examens ensemble. Une promesse est une promesse. Mione a décidé de passer ses examens alors Harry passera ses examens avec la miss je sais tout.

- Tu t'en souviens encore ? murmura la gryffondor émue.

- Je suis sur que si Ron était encore parmi nous, tu l'aurais entendu râler par les révisions qu'il aurait du faire. Mais il l'aurait fait. Mais je ne compte pas te laisser la première place de la promotion. Tu as intérêt à passer tes derniers jours à réviser ! Moi j'ai encore du boulot sourit Harry en sortant de la salle devenue silencieuse.

- Hey Harry, tu peux toujours rêver ! Je te laisserai jamais la première place aux aspics, je prendrai ma revanche des buses cria Hermione avec un grand sourire.

Le survivant fit juste un signe de la main et disparut à l'extérieur du château et tous purent entendre le plop caractéristique du transplannage.

- Il est parti où là ? s'étonna draco.

- Mayaween où l'art de mener son mari par le bout du nez se moqua Jeff.

- C'est vrai ça Maya, c'est pas bien du tout du tout du tout déclara Travis en secouant la tête de droite à gauche avec un faux air navré.

- Et alors ! Vous êtes vraiment des idiots ! N'oubliez pas qu'Harry n'est pas le petit innocent professeur que vous connaissez ! Et comme je ne peux pas revenir sur le pari de Harry je vais en faire un avec vous. Si mon mari vous lamine sur la glace je vous montrerai ce que vous voulez de cette soirée d'Halloween. Bon et c'est pas tout ça mais moi j'ai des tenues à fignoler avant demain.

Une fois la Potter partie, laissant la petite Ely avec sa sœur, les élèves restèrent un peu surpris, voire un peu effrayé par ce qu'ils venaient d'entendre puis Jeff se mit à rire nerveusement.

- Hey les gars vous allez pas les croire, Harry à lui seul ne pourra pas nous battre sur la glace.

- S'il est aussi bon au quidditch que sur la glace vous pouvez déjà vous considérer comme perdant intervint le jeune Sirius depuis la table des Gryffondors.

- Le quoii ? s'étonna Travis.

- Le sport des sorciers c'est ça ? Sur des balais et tout le tsoin tsoin? hésita Vanessa.

- Exactement sourit James en se rapprochant des élèves qui continuaient de manger. Votre professeur faisait parti de l'équipe, et en fait d'ailleurs toujours partie pour nous. Il a réussi à se faire passer pour un bleu auprès de toutes les écoles ici présentes avant de tous les laisser sur le cul pour le premier match de l'année.

- Non non non on est les meilleurs refusa d'admettre Jo avant de se tourner vers sa plus fervente supportrice. Pas vrai Ely que c'est nous les meilleurs ?

- Ui répondit candidement la fillette en mangeant sa mousse au chocolat avant de relever la tête et de faire un sourire plein de chocolat…. Apès apa !

- Pfuu on va gagner de toute façon bouda Jo alors que toutes les personnes présentes dans la salle s'étaient mises à rire.

Travis de son coté ne disait rien, il fixait l'adolescent qui se trouvait devant eux. S'il avait les yeux verts, les cheveux un peu plus longs, plus de lunettes et un peu plus de muscles il ressemblerait traits pour traits à leur professeur. Mais ça personne ne semblait l'avoir remarqué, excepté Vanessa qui le détaillait sous toutes les coutures.

- Vous êtes James Potter n'est-ce pas ? lâcha soudainement la blonde faisant recracher le jus de citrouille à Jeff et à plusieurs de ses camarades de classe qui fixèrent ahuris le jeune garçon.

- Euhh oui ! répondit l'adolescent vraiment mal à l'aise. Ça pose un problème ?

Vanessa voyant que ses camarades ne déscotchaient pas de l'adolescent chercha au plus profond de sa mémoire dans ce que lui avait raconté son père pour éviter de griller leur couverture. Puis finalement elle repensa à Halloween et à ce que son père lui avait raconté.

- C'est bien vous qui avez demandé votre copine en mariage avec plus de 6 grammes dans chaque bras c'est ça ?

L'adolescent et la copine en question se mirent à rougir comme une pivoine alors que tous éclataient de rire. Travis posa sa main sur la cuisse de son amie et lui murmura doucement à l'oreille un « félicitation » qui la fit vibrer au plus profond de son être.

- Tu vois Jamesie ta demande en mariage a fait le tour du monde rit Sirius en tapant dans le dos de son ami qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et alors votre professeur n'était pas en meilleur état que moi pendant cette soirée ! Il a quand même réussi à détourner la grande salle juste pour pouvoir faire la fête et boire comme un ivrogne !

- Ahh je l'adore ce prof ! Tu crois qu'on pourra le convaincre de faire une beuverie rien que pour nous ? éclata de rire Madison.

Vanessa sourit puis se leva, elle chuchota deux trois mots à Elysia qui fit comme elle en lui prenant la main. Et elles s'éloignèrent ainsi toutes les deux sans rien demander à personne. Elles rentrèrent doucement dans la salle sur demande où Maya finissait de coudre une robe.

- Maman je peux te poser une question demanda timidement la jeune fille en se posant sur le banc du piano non loin.

- Bien sur que tu peux la poser. Je ne sais pas si je pourrais y répondre mais j'essaierais sourit Maya en se tournant vers la jeune fille.

- Ça fait quoi d'être amoureuse ? rougit la blonde honteuse de demander quelque chose de si niais.

Pourtant loin de se moquer, Maya posa son nécessaire à couture sur la table basse et alla s'asseoir à coté de sa grande fille. Vanessa n'avait pas eut une adolescence normale et donc ne comprenait pas toujours ce qui pour beaucoup était évident en matière de sentiment. Mais à qui jeter la pierre. ? Surement pas à elle ! Ces affreuses personnes qui avaient été ses tuteurs l'avaient beaucoup plus marqué que par quelques cicatrices dans le dos. La jeune fille avait tellement peur de perdre ses amis qu'elle ne se liait pas plus avec certains que d'autres, et ne laissait place qu'à l'amitié et se donnait corps et âme pour que tout se passe bien dans leur groupe. Mais voila aujourd'hui tout avait changé.

- Je ne sais pas vraiment comment expliqué ça. C'est quelque chose de vraiment personnel tu sais, personne ne ressent la même chose qu'une autre personne avec l'être aimé. Moi c'est comme si Harry était mon oxygène quand il est loin de moi j'ai l'impression d'étouffer, et je me tends comme si j'économisais mon air. Et quand il revient je me détends instantanément. Et quand il me prend dans ses bras je frissonne de bonheur. Mais pourquoi tu me demandes tout ça ?

- Non pour rien pour rien rougit la jeune fille en se mettant à jouer au piano.

- D'accord sourit Maya en se relevant et en se remettant au travail bien qu'elle avait compris les sentiments de la jeune fille depuis longtemps. Tu sais je sais que ça va faire un peux clicher mais bon je te dis quand même ce que je pense. Quand on aime une personne, un ami ou une nouvelle connaissance, on a toujours peur de se déclarer. C'est normal après tout si les sentiments ne sont pas partagés ça peut casser l'amitié qui nous lit. Mais si tu prends le problème dans l'autre sens tu te rends compte que tu as beaucoup plus à y gagner.

La jeune fille ne répondit pas et se lança dans son concerto de Rachamaninoff alors que sa mère souriait en finalisant sa robe et que sa petite sœur s'amusait à faire des grimaces à ses frères. La soirée s'annonçait reposante au sein de sa famille et Vanessa apprécia plus que tous de pouvoir jouer pour eux.

Le lendemain personne n'avait encore revu Harry alors que ses élèves stressaient de plus en plus et que Maya faisait les dernières retouches nécessaires à ses costumes directement sur les élèves. Trois heures avant le début du concert Harry revint rapidement au château pour faire transplanner ses élèves, Maya et Elysia. Les bébés resteraient bien au chaud au château.

A peine arrivés dans les coulisses, Maya pris les choses en main. Elle envoya tout le monde se changer et commença à s'occuper des maquillages et des coiffures des étudiantes. Elle plaça un des costumes qui était caché par la protection sur la penderie et comme elle l'avait fait deux semaines plus tôt raconta toutes sortes d'anecdotes pour détendre les adolescents qui stressaient de plus en plus. Harry quand à lui parlait doucement avec Hector qui semblait survolté à l'approche du concert. Une fois que tous les musiciens (adultes et adolescents) furent prêts Maya attrapa rudement son mari par la manche alors qu'il motivait les troupes et s'enferma avec lui dans la pièce où elle avait accroché le costume.

- Vous croyez que le prof ressemble à quoi dans un costard ? rit difficilement Jeff qui se trouvait très mal à l'aise.

- Il a de la classe, de la pure classe lâcha une violoniste.

- Mais il n'aime pas beaucoup s'habiller comme ça à priori, je ne sais pas comment son frère l'avait convaincu la dernière fois mais en tout cas, ça valait le coup d'œil renchérit une clarinettiste.

- Vu son gout pour les vêtements je pense que Maya avait du l'habiller. Elle a un sacré gout pour les vêtements sourit Alexandra en faisant tournoyer sa robe.

- Bon je vous laisse je vais dans le public, j'ai une personne à faire venir encore et je ne veux pas louper la moindre seconde de votre spectacle sourit Maya en sortant de la pièce, changée et un grand sourire sur les lèvres en tendant la main à Ely. Allez viens ma puce, on va encourager les red scorpions et papa. Et merde à vous tous !

Elle embrassa sa grande fille sur le front et s'éloigna rapidement avec son autre fille.

- Bon aller il est temps d'aller se mettre en place Hector trancha Harry en sortant de la salle et en se dirigeant directement à l'antichambre qui les séparait de la scène.

- Mais nous sommes en seconde partie normalement ? s'étonna Madison.

- Ouahh la classe s'étonnèrent deux autres garçons.

- Vous vous êtes en seconde partie mes enfants. Votre professeur non sourit Hector en suivant le jeune professeur avant de se tourner vers les adolescents surpris. J'ai fais réservé le premier rang pour vous. Alors allez dans la salle, ça va bientôt commencer. Profiter pleinement du spectacle. Je sais aussi que vos professeurs et vos parents sont arrivés.

- Nos parents ? se moqua Jeff

- Nos parents nous prennent pour des erreurs de la natures, des bons à rien, alors je doute qu'ils aient parcouru la moitié du globe pour venir nous voir jouer de la musique trancha Nolan. Harry et Maya se sont plus comportés comme des parents en 5 mois que certains de nos parents l'ont fait de toute notre vie.

- Pourtant Harry les a invités. Et ils ont à priori accepté de venir, vous avez réussi ce que vous vouliez faire. Car plus que gagner le concours, vous avez gagné le respect des gens et ça, ça vaut toutes les victoires du monde sourit le vieil homme en rejoignant son orchestre.

Les élèves se mirent à courir dans les couloirs pour atteindre la salle de spectacle et allèrent au premier rang là où se trouvaient déjà Maya, Elysia, une bonne partie de la famille à Harry et aussi trois personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas : une asiatique, une personne ressemblant énormément à Harry, et une fille avec des mèches jaunes dans les cheveux comme celle de Maya. Ils virent plus loin les représentants de leurs écoles et en effet il y avait quelques uns de leurs parents qui parurent surpris de les voir aussi bien habillés.

- Mes chers amis ce soir est un soir extraordinaire commença Hector qui était monté seul sur la scène. Oui extraordinaire car nous allons avoir l'honneur et je dis bien un honneur d'accueillir sur cette scène les grands finalistes et vainqueurs du concours Mozarto qui a lieu toutes les années aux états Unis. Je vous prie d'applaudir chaleureusement ces étudiants qui ont un rare talent : les incontrôlables.

La salle se mit à applaudir chaleureusement alors que les projecteurs les éclairaient les révélant à tous rouge de gêne et faisant ainsi augmenté un peu plus leur stress.

- Cependant alors que je les félicitais chaleureusement après le concert un confrère de l'orchestre symphonique américain, Mr Stevens qui se trouve parmi nous ce soir, nous a mis au défis de jouer avec les incontrôlables et pour rajouter une difficulté nous a en quelques sortes imposé un nouveau chef d'orchestre pour le morceau : leur professeur principal. Alors Mr Stevens nous relevons fièrement ce défi mais le jeune professeur Harry, sera notre grand chef d'orchestre pour l'intégralité du concert. Et oui Mr Stevens, et rien que pour vous il a accepté de vous montrer ce qu'un pauvre petit professeur un peu niais pouvait faire finit Hector avec un sourire mauvais alors que Harry rentrait sur scène.

Harry s'assit au piano, droit et fier, le visage dur. Ses élèves ne le reconnurent pas tout de suite, mais ils comprirent rapidement qu'ils avaient devant eux le vrai Harry Potter, celui qui avait fait la guerre. Et celui qui était plus communément appelé Angélus chez les sorciers.

Dès les premières notes du morceau de Schumann tous furent pris jusqu'aux tripes alors que les doigts du professeur semblaient comme animés d'une autre vie. Travis se demanda même si pendant un moment il n'entendit pas deux pianos différents, comme tout le monde leur avait dis depuis une semaine Harry avait très bien caché son jeu. Il tourna la tête et ne put empêcher un sourire mauvais de se former quand il vit l'expression ahurie de ceux de l'école et de l'ex beau père à Vanessa.

Quand le morceau fini par mourir du bout des doigts de Harry, il y eut énormément d'applaudissements et ses élèves se levèrent pour l'applaudirent encore plus fortement. Harry les regarda et leur fit un clin d'œil avant de regarder surpris la jeune femme qui se trouvait à coté de Maya et qui l'applaudissait aussi fortement que les élèves avec les larmes coulant sur ses joues.

Harry finit par se tourner vers les musiciens qui s'étaient installés et le concert commença rapidement avec comme acteurs principaux : Harry Potter et l'orchestre symphonique sorcier Anglais. D'abord le concerto pour violon de Tchaïkovski, puis la symphonie n°1 de Brahms et pour finir l'ode à la joie de Beethoven. Après l'entracte on demanda aux adolescents de venir les rejoindre sur scène et c'est ce qu'ils firent avec les tripes nouées et l'estomac au bord des lèvres.

- N'oubliez pas, nous sommes ici comme aux répétitions. Vous êtes là pour vous faire plaisir avant toute chose et non pour démontrer quoi que ce soit aux autres. Vos preuves vous les avez déjà faites de la plus belle manière qui soit il y a plus d'une semaine. Amusez vous, comme vous vous êtes amusés pendant le concours sourit Harry à ses élèves avant de se pencher et d'embrasser sa grande fille sur le front alors qu'elle avait les doigts qui tremblaient. Amuse toi bien, je compte sur toi tu es la meilleure.

Vanessa sourit et après avoir vu le sourire encourageant de Maya, elle posa ses doigts sur le piano que son père avait utilisé plus tôt dans la soirée. Pianissimo puis crescendo jusqu'à fortissimo, les doigts de la jeune fille semblaient se mouvoir tout seul alors qu'elle se laissait bercer par la musique des autres instruments qui venaient renforcer la voix de son propre instrument. Les douze minutes du concerto semblèrent filer comme douze secondes. Les adolescents s'éclataient et souriaient de toutes leurs dents. Leur trac avait complètement disparu. Quand la musique se tut enfin, de puissant bravo furent clamés depuis la salle et les joueurs professionnels avaient tous posé leur instrument pour les applaudir chaleureusement. Ils les poussèrent même à se lever afin de saluer le public.

- Maintenant en mémoire de leur deuxième étape qu'ils avaient passé avec bravoure, le jeune Travis et la jeune Vanessa vont nous interpréter à nouveau le concerto pour Violon d'E. Elgard exposa Hector alors que Travis se levait pour se rapprocher du piano de la jeune fille.

Rapidement leur regard se croisa pour ne plus jamais se détacher l'un de l'autre et l'alchimie se remit en route. Ils jouèrent en transe, chacun plongé dans l'âme de l'autre. Harry s'était assis à la place de Travis à coté du premier violon qui paraissait surpris par la maitrise du jeune homme avec son instrument. Certes il n'avait pas la maitrise d'un joueur professionnel qui jouait tous les jours. Mais il mettait une fraicheur et une jeunesse incroyable dans ses morceaux en les interprétants qu'il en avait la chair de poule. Quand le morceau pris fin il fut surpris de voir sa fille se lever et se jeter dans les bras du violoniste folle de joie. D'ailleurs elle fut tellement prise dans son euphorie sous les applaudissements des gens, qu'elle raffermit sa prise derrière le cou de son camarade et l'embrassa rapidement avant de se rendre compte de ce qu'elle faisait et de se décrocher du jeune homme rouge cramoisie.

- Ahh quel merveilleux moment nous ont fait partagé cet admirable petit couple d'amoureux intervint Hector rendant les deux adolescents encore plus rouge et encore plus mal à l'aise qu'ils ne l'étaient. Maintenant messieurs, dames je vais vous raconter une petite histoire pendant que nos jeunes joueurs retournent à leur place.

- Hector arrêtez de toujours raconter la même chose déclara Harry en soupirant avec lassitude en se plaçant à la place de chef d'orchestre à la surprise de Maya.

- Oh tu es vraiment un rabat joie chef bouda Hector avant de se tourner vers le publique. Mais passons un peu cet empêcheur de tourner en rond et laisser moi vous raconter ma petite histoire. Un jour il y a de ça quelques mois, nous avons décidé d'organiser dans une école un concert très privée avec une chorale réputée américaine. Pour des raisons d'organisation le chef d'orchestre fut un des jeunes étudiants de cette école. Il s'est révélé au cours des répétitions que ce jeune homme avait du talent, un sacré talent même. Ensemble nous avons fait l'un des plus beaux concerts que j'ai jamais fais dans ma longue carrière. Le temps a passé et a repris son cours. Et quelques temps plus tard, au dernier noël plus précisément, j'ai reçu un cadeau. Une partition d'un morceau mis au point par le jeune homme. Il me l'a envoyé en me disant qu'il s'agissait d'un simple gribouillis fait à la va vite. Et c'est ce simple gribouillis qui était prévu que je vous offre en première ce soir. Tout du moins la première partie du gribouillis l'autre étant toujours en préparation. Mais voila il a été décidé de travailler en collaboration avec ces jeunes étudiants américains et là ô surprise, notre bien aimé jeune chef, était leur professeur. Et hier il est venu me voir me demandant ce que nous, nous n'avions osé demander : diriger ce morceau. Alors maintenant mesdames, messieurs apprécier ce morceau et je ne vous dirais que les mots qu'il m'avait laissé avec la partition et bien que nous tous comprenons ces mots simples, la profondeur de leur signification est invisible à beaucoup de gens : Après la pluie vient le beau temps : le passé n'existe plus, le futur n'existe pas. Il faut vivre au jour le jour.

Et soudainement alors qu'Hector se remettait à sa place Harry fit un sourire presque sadique à l'encontre des professeurs de son école et telle une armée l'EVA rentra sur scène. Imposante et conquérante, elle venait apporter son aide afin de mettre un point final à la soirée. Harry leva sa baguette et tous retinrent leur souffle se demandant ce qui allaient leur tombé dessus. Et telle une déferlante s'abattant sur le public la chorale se mit à chanter en parfaite synchronisation avec les instruments qui s'emballaient comme la guerre qui les avaient tous traversé de part en part, violemment, cruellement, puis le calme enfin et toujours. Le calme prévue avant la tempête mais où chaque instrument montrait qu'il était en vie. Chacun avait sa partie faisant de lui sa première partie : la clarinette, les hautbois, les violons, les contrebasses, les cors. Tous étaient honorés et Harry fit même quelques notes au piano pour montrer que tous étaient égaux. Puis la bataille repris sourde et fermée d'abord avant d'éclater mettant ainsi le point de départ à la bataille finale. Et là ce fut de longues plaintes tirées des instruments à cordes qui s'affolèrent peu à peu. Les timbales sonnaient le rythme qu'on aurait pu assimiler au glas si les instruments à vent de faisaient pas planer cette atmosphère d'espoir. Et finalement, brutalement tout se termina. Aussi impitoyablement que cela avait commencé, tout était terminé.

Hector n'attendit même pas que le public se remette de sa surprise qu'il se leva et alla serrer fermement Harry dans ses bras des larmes coulant de ses yeux.

- Promets-moi que tu seras là quand on fera la deuxième partie ? supplia le vieil homme.

- Hector je ne peux pas vous promettre ça. Mais croyez moi ça a été un honneur de pouvoir partager la scène une nouvelle fois avec vous tous sourit Harry en regardant les joueurs et les chanteurs.

- Regarde un peu ce que tu as fais, et tu verras que cette fois encore c'est plutôt nous qui devrions être honoré de t'avoir eut avec nous sur scène trancha Hector en faisant pivoter le jeune homme qui se retrouva face au public muet et choqué.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil à sa femme et lui fit un sourire tendre et malicieux en la voyant sous le choc. Rapidement elle se leva et monta souplement sur la scène pour aller l'embrasser fougueusement. Ce geste brusque sembla ramener toutes les personnes à la vie dans la salle et ce fut une explosion d'applaudissement et de bravo alors que le couple continuait de s'embrasser tendrement sur scène.

- Mon ange c'était magnifique chuchota Maya.

- Il me semble que tu voulais voir ce que donnait le morceau fini et terminé se moqua le survivant en lui essuyant quelques larmes encore présente sur ses joues.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu le dirigerais ! Tu as été magnifique !

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il serait peut-être temps que tu salues ton public Harry rit doucement Hector en tapant dans le dos du survivant avant de se tourner vers Maya. Ravie de vous revoir Mlle Dumbledore ou peut-être même Mme Harry ?

- Mme Harry ça me plait bien sourit Maya. Félicitation pour ce merveilleux concert. Vous savez Harry vous tiens en très grande estime, il n'a pas cessé pendant des mois de me rabâcher les oreilles sur votre magnifique concert.

- Apaaaaa cria Ely en se jetant dans ses bras.

- Alors ça t'as plu ? sourit le survivant.

- Tu es le apa le pu foye au monde ! trancha la fillette en faisant un bisou à son père.

- Allez viens on va saluer le public rit Harry en s'approchant du bord et en s'amusant à faire de drôle de révérence que sa fille reproduisait en pire faisant ainsi rire le public.

Harry fit signe à ses élèves et eux aussi vinrent saluer le public avec lui. Ce fut ensuite au tour de la chorale puis des musiciens et le rideau se tira définitivement alors que le public continuait d'applaudir chaleureusement. Harry enleva rapidement son nœud papillon, la veste de son costume et resta en chemise dont il déboutonna les trois premiers boutons et redevint enfin le Harry que tous ses élèves connaissaient.

Quand il pénétra dans la salle de réception où avait lieu l'après concert, il fut accueilli par de nombreux applaudissements venant du public, de ses élèves, des joueurs et de toutes les personnes présentes. Il se dirigea vers la personne qu'il avait aperçu un peu plus tôt aux cotés de sa femme et la prit fortement dans ses bras.

- Merci !

- C'était magnifique. Le morceau final était somptueux

- Merci pour tout ça c'est grâce à toi !

- Oh non tu as su te donner des possibilités tout seul ! Je suis contente de te revoir sourit la jeune femme en resserrant son étreinte, des larmes recommençant à couler le long de ses joues. Tu as tellement grandi en quelques temps pour moi ça me fait bizarre. Je te dis pas la surprise quand on a reçu le faire part de naissance d'Elysia. On a tous eu l'impression de prendre un coup de vieux en 5 secondes.

- Et oui j'ai maintenant 21ans alors que pour toi j'avais 18ans il y a peu. Et encore tu ne sais pas tout ma chère amie sourit le survivant en pensant à ses jumeaux et à l'adoption de Vanessa.

- Professeur vous ne nous aviez pas dis que vous jouiez comme ça ! interrompit la voix accusatrice de Jeff.

Harry se tourna et vit tous ses élèves le regarder avec des yeux accusateurs et surtout interrogateurs.

- C'est sa faute à elle ! C'est elle qui m'a enseigné la musique dénonça Harry en pointant du doigt la jeune femme. Sanaë je te présente mes élèves appelés communément les incontrôlables. Les enfants je vous présente celle qui m'a tout appris en musique à l'époque où je pensais que la seule chose pour laquelle je vivais était de me battre.

- Il dit que je lui ai tout appris mais vous savez comme moi que c'est faux, il a beaucoup appris tout seul sourit Sanaë. En tout cas vous jouez tous très bien, ça a été un plaisir de vous écouter ce soir.

- Mais une chose est sure c'est toujours moi le plus beau de nous deux intervint une voix qui fit se retourner le survivant d'un seul coup. Et oui petit frère tu as beau être toujours le plus doué en tout c'est toujours moi le plus beau !

- Mieux vaut un corps moins parfait et une tête bien remplie qu'un corps parfait sans le moindre cerveau ! rétorqua Harry avec ironie avant de se faire prendre dans une forte étreinte.

- Je suis content de te revoir petit frère sourit Archi en défaisant son étreinte et en poussant le survivant pour se tourner vers les incontrôlables. Et si vous voulez j'ai plein de trucs à vous raconter sur lui comme ça vous pourrez le faire chanter autant que vous voulez. Comme la fois où ils ont cru que le palais étaient vide et que Maya et lui ont commencé à se bécoter sévère, quand on est rentré dans la pièce on les a vu….

- Mais tu vas la fermer s'insurgea Harry rouge de gêne en frappant l'elfe qui para aisément le coup. Ce sont mes élèves crétins !

- De toute manière on le savait déjà que vous étiez des vieux pervers avec Maya ! se moqua Jeff.

- LACHE MOI hurla une voix dans l'assemblée faisant sursauter les personnes.

Harry scruta rapidement la pièce et vit au loin Vanessa aux prises avec son ex beau-père qui la tenait par le bras. Il vit Maya se précipiter vers eux et il fit de même. Il attrapa le poignet du violoniste qui tenait le bras de l'adolescente et serra pour le faire lâcher prise mais celui-ci ne semblait pas vouloir lâcher.

- Je vous donne 5 secondes avant que je vous brise le poignet trancha le survivant alors que Maya tenait Vanessa contre elle.

- Vous n'avez aucun droit d'intervenir ! C'est ma fille !

- 3 secondes répliqua froidement Harry resserrant ainsi sa prise.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! s'insurgea l'homme.

- 1 seconde, trop tard pour vous ! trancha le survivant avant de saisir le poignet à pleine main et de le tordre faisant ainsi entendre à tous le bruit d'un os cassant et le hurlement de douleur de l'homme.

- Ne vous approcher plus jamais de ma fille espèce de brute rajouta Maya en lançant une droite en plein visage de l'homme. Elle n'a pas voulu porté plainte contre vous mais sachez que moi je n'aurais pas de scrupule à venir vous tuer si j'apprends que vous avez recommencé ou si vous osez vous approcher à moins de 50 mètres de ma fille. On est bien d'accord ?

- C'est la fille de ma défunte femme ! Vous n'avez aucun droit sur elle !

- Je n'ai jamais été ta fille intervint la voix tremblotante de Vanessa qui était dans les bras réconfortant de Harry. J'ai toujours été le caillou dans ta chaussure. Celle qui revenait trop cher à éduquer, à nourrir, à élever. J'ai demandé mon émancipation par rapport à cette famille de fou et j'ai été adoptée par Harry et Maya qui ont plus été en 6 moins des parents que toi tu ne l'a été depuis toujours. C'est Maya qui m'a réparé les cordes vocales. C'est Harry qui a pris soin de moi. Ce sont eux ma famille et pas toi. Disparais de ma vie, si je ne m'étais pas démarqué ce soir et la semaine dernière tu ne serais jamais revenu vers moi, alors laisse moi tranquille !

- Je vais vous faire perdre votre poste, vous avez osé vous en prendre à moi cracha le violoniste tenant douloureusement son poignet contre lui. Si cette école se permet de vous garder je coupe toutes les subventions.

- Ahhh cool ça m'enlève une belle épine du pied alors sourit sadiquement Harry en renvoyant son poing dans la tête de l'homme. Maintenant que je suis renvoyé je vais pouvoir dire enfin ce que je pense tout haut de vous, de cette école et de la bande d'hypocrite que vous formez tous. Mais avant ça sachez une chose c'est moi qui est inscrit ces gamins au concours, c'est moi qui est financé leurs différents spectacles et là c'est moi qui m'occupent encore de tout. Et je me suis bien amusé à vous voir flipper pendant 5 mois croyant à un complot contre vous. Vous avez osé cracher votre venin sur des pauvres gosses qui n'avaient rien demandé et que vous avez traité en parias. Et je suis sur que maintenant vous vous en mordez les doigts. Vous imaginez la gloire que ça rapporterait à votre école de savoir le partenariat d'une de vos classes avec le grand orchestre d'Hector Sullivan, mais personne n'assimilera plus jamais les incontrôlables à votre école. Je ne vais pas retourner avec eux aux états unis mais si j'apprends que vous vous en êtes pris à eux pour leur porter préjudice pour leur examens finaux vous comprendrez pourquoi la famille Potter est redoutée et respectée en Angleterre alors maintenant déguerpissez avant que mes nerfs ne lâchent réellement.

- Tu vas bien ma puce demanda Mayaween en serrant fortement Vanessa qui tremblait comme une feuille contre elle.

- Ça va mieux maintenant ! soupira la jeune fille se laissant aller à l'étreinte de sa nouvelle mère.

- Ahh merde il m'a énervé ce con pesta Harry.

- Harry les journalistes sorciers ne vont pas tarder à arriver déclara Hector doucement de façon à ce que aucun moldu ne puisse les entendre.

- Merde merde et merde jura le survivant.

- Que tu sois un Potter ou qui que tu sois tu seras toujours notre chef d'orchestre préféré sourit le vieil homme faisant sursauter le survivant qui se rendit compte qu'il s'était vendu lui-même. On ne peut pas évacuer tes élèves maintenant mais toi et ta femme pouvez partir. Pour éviter qu'on vous traque au transplannage Albus avait fait rapatrié deux motos où cas ou. Fuyez, on s'occupe de ramener tes élèves plus tard à Poudlard.

- Merci pour tout Hector sourit Maya qui continuait de bercer Vanessa. Travis je te confie ma fille en attendant que vous nous rejoigniez, mais face aux journalistes tenez vos langues.

Le jeune homme se mit à rougir rapidement de même que Vanessa et cela ne fit que rappeler à leur bon souvenir le baiser qu'ils avaient échangé sur scène.

- Archi, Jenny occupez vous de Ely, nous on va fuir le plus vite possible.

- No soucis ptit frère ! accepta l'elfe en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. On se retrouve au château.

- Tu ne penses pas que tu devrais mettre au courant les maraudeurs maintenant avant qu'ils l'apprennent par les journaux ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Va chercher les Evans Sirius. Remus peux tu aller prévenir les Potter ? Je vous attends avec les maraudeurs dans nos appartements le plus tôt possible.

- Nous on ne sera pas traqué au transplanage on sera surement là bas avant vous acquiesça Remus en sortant de la pièce avec Sarah.

Harry donna quelques indications à ses élèves et quand il entendit des faibles plop, il attrapa sa femme et se mit à courir pour sortir par la porte de derrière. Une fois dans la ruelle il monta sur la moto et mis son casque. Il fut surpris quand il sentit sa femme se mettre derrière lui et non sur l'autre moto. Il démarra rapidement au quart de tour et fila droit devant lui voulant quitter la capitale anglaise le plus vite possible sans pour autant attirer l'attention après tout les sorciers pouvaient être de partout. Une fois lancés en direction du nord, il poussa la moto à son maximum et savoura la vitesse lui donnant l'impression de voler.

Et ce fut deux heures plus tard qu'il arriva enfin à Poudlard faisant un dérapage dans les graviers. Il aida Maya à descendre et pénétra rapidement dans le château et malgré qu'il soit déjà 23h la grande salle était pleine.

- Albus où sont les maraudeurs ? demanda Harry en panique.

- Déjà dans vos appartements, je suis désolé Harry soupira le vieil homme.

- Vous n'y êtes pour rien. Enseignez sous mon propre nom allait forcément ressortir un jour ou l'autre. Il faut qu'on file ! A plus tard déclara rapidement le survivant.

- En tout cas vous avez fait un merveilleux concert lança le directeur avec malice.

- Merci Albus sourit Harry en empoignant la main de sa femme et de se diriger en silence vers ses appartements.

- Courage souffla maya pour lui donner la force de tout révéler.

Il fit juste une petite pression pour la remercier et rentra finalement dans l'appartement. D'un coté se trouvait les adolescents un peu dépassé par tout ce qui se passait, d'un autre ses grands parents des deux cotés qui parlaient joyeusement avec Elysia qui avait été ramené par Archi pour éviter les questions à son sujet à l'opéra de Londres. Et de l'autre coté se trouvaient les vieux maraudeurs anxieux et silencieux.

Les grands parents vinrent immédiatement les saluer dans la joie et la bonne humeur ne faisant qu'accroitre les questions silencieuses que se posaient les adolescents. Harry finit par se tourner vers eux et sut que cette fois il ne pourrait pas reporter le moment des révélations.

- Je suis désolé de vous déranger si tard mais cette fois ci je n'ai pas le choix il faut que je leur dise la vérité soupira le survivant. Archi peux tu aller avec Ely dans la grande salle s'il te plait.

- No soucis ptit frère compatit l'elfe en prenant la fillette dans ses bras. Allez viens on va aller faire la fête avec les autres et manger plein de gâteaux !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda timidement Sarah ado une fois l'elfe et l'enfant partis.

- Les journalistes ont découvert l'identité de Harry, et on pense qu'il vaut mieux que vous appreniez la vérité ce soir de notre bouche plutôt que demain dans les journaux même si les journaux ne parleront que de Harry expliqua Sirius.

- Pourquoi juste nous alors ? s'étonna Séverus.

- Pour la simple et bonne raison que mon vrai nom est Severus Rogue et que je ne suis pas de cette époque mais plutôt de 20ans dans le futur trancha le maitre de potion avec sa délicatesse naturelle.

- Sevérus on pensait le faire en douceur sourit doucement Harry voyant l'air ahuri de l'adolescent.

- Plus on tournera autour du pot et plus on s'emmêlera les pinceaux. Avec les gryffondor c'est toujours la même chose, essayé de faire passer délicatement le message sans brusquerie mais vous faites que vous embrouillez ! Et puis c'est pas comme si on savait pas comment on réagirait se moqua le serpentard.

- Je l'aime bien ce gars moi se mit à rire Andrew en tapant dans le dos de Severus.

- Pa… papa tu … tu … savais ?

- Bien sur que je savais, je crois que j'ai été la 2ème personne à être au courant à cette époque !

- Bon je crois que c'est à nous maintenant soupira Sirius en se levant et en se regardant plus jeune dans les yeux. Je suis Sirius Black appelé communément Patmol par mes amis.

- Je m'appelle Nawaëlle Stevenson

- Heyyy noooonnn c'est pas normal que 20ans plus tard elle ne porte pas mon nom s'horrifia Sirius faisant rire ses amis qui cessèrent aussitôt quand ils virent que cela ne faisaient pas rire les « vieux ». On… on est plus ensemble ?

- Si mais c'est compliqué soupira Sirius pendant que Harry blanchissait dangereusement.

- Donc si on suit la logique, blonde jusqu'au bout des ongles tu es Sarah c'est ça ? demanda Remus jeune en pointant du doigt sa compagne venue du futur.

- Exacte et te voici toi quelques années plus tard sourit Sarah en prenant la main de Remus.

- Et toi comme tu es blond tu es…. Tenta le Remus jeune en pointant alternativement Remus, Sarah et Draco du doigt.

- Non Remus et Sarah ne sont pas mes parents, mes parents vous les avez connus. Je crois que Sirius je peux t'appeler cousin éloigné. Je suis Draco Malefoy, le fils de Narcissa Black et Lucius Malfoy soupira le blond.

- Et tu es un gentil alors ?

- On peut dire ça comme ça ! marmonna le blond mal à l'aise.

- A mon tour maintenant je suis Hermione Granger et mes parents sont moldus. Je n'ai rien à voir avec les maraudeurs et aucun lien de parenté caché non plus. Je fus la meilleure amie de Harry depuis notre entrée à Poudlard en 1991 et je l'ai toujours suivi dans ses premières aventures expliqua brièvement Mione.

- Tu n'es pas obligé de parler au passé Mione soupira Harry plus pale qu'un mort et qui se tenait sur le bord de la cheminée avec Maya fermement serrer contre lui.

- Bon je pense que c'est à votre tour Harry et Maya encouragea Sirius adulte.

Harry ferma les yeux essayant de faire fuir les dernières images qu'il avait de ses parents : leur sacrifice pour lui sauver la vie, la vision d'eux dans le miroir du risèd, leur fantôme lors de la remontée des sortilèges, leur âme alors qu'il venait de fêter ses 18ans. Toujours ces visages souriant croyant en lui. Il rouvrit les yeux et ne rencontra que les yeux terrifiés de deux adolescents qui malgré leur ressemblance ne seraient jamais ses parents. Il releva la tête fièrement et déclara avec aplomb.

- Je m'appelle Harry James Potter et je suis le fils de James et Lily Potter et non un adultère d'Andrew comme vont s'empresser de dire les journaux dès demain. Je viens de 20ans dans le futur. Et je vous présente ma femme Mayaween Potter.

- Je ne suis pas et n'ai jamais été la petite fille d'Albus bien que dans mon cœur il soit mon grand père. Et je crois que vous connaissez déjà nos enfants : Vanessa qui n'est pas là et que nous avons adopté, Elysia qui est sortie avec Archi, et les deux petits derniers Orphéo et Jio qui sont avec Albus normalement expliqua Mayaween alors que les yeux de tous les jeunes s'étaient fixés sur le survivant.

- Tu… vous vous.. bégaya James en faisant de grands signes entre lui, Lily et Harry.

- Non vous vous n'êtes pas et vous ne serez jamais mes parents trancha froidement le survivant à la surprise de tous. Si votre futur n'avait pas changé alors peut être aurais-je pu vous qualifier de futur parent mais là ce n'est plus le cas. Mes parents et mes grands parents sont morts. J'ai fait mes deuils. Et cela est le cas pour vous tous. Sirius tu ne deviendras jamais ce Sirius sérieux là, Remus tu ne deviendras pas comme mon Remus, Severus tu ne deviendras pas comme ça, et c'est pareil pour vous les filles. Je peux répondre à certaines de vos questions si vous le voulez mais je ne vous raconterai pas tout. Comme je l'ai dis à tes parents lorsque je les ai rencontrés Lily, nous avons tous nos propres démons et il est hors de question que vous ayez à supporter les nôtres en plus. Surtout pour des histoires qui ne se passeront jamais ici.

- Comment en êtes vous sur ? Peut êtres que certaines choses étaient nos destinées et que ça va se passer de nouveau ici ! tenta Severus qui regardait sa version plus âgée.

- Et comme ça on pourrait se préparer à l'affronter… essaya à son tour Sirius ado.

- Je doute que tu puisses te préparer à affronter 12ans d'Azkaban Black trancha Severus adulte faisant pâlir l'adolescent alors que Sirius adulte fermait les yeux de douleur en repensant aux effets des détraqueurs. Et toi Severus tu ne te mettras pas au service d'un mage noir dégénéré avant de te rendre compte que c'était la pire erreur de toute ta vie.

- Mais 12 ans d'azkaban n'était pas ta destinée Sirius, tu as atterri là bas à cause de Pettigrow ce sale rat visqueux. Et ici il n'est plus votre ami donc il n'y a plus de soucis. Severus, toi tu as su faire le bon choix dès le départ. Ici vous allez tous finir vos études et faire ce que vous voulez. Vous mariez, avoir des enfants, faire le métier qui vous plait. Vous êtes tous voués à faire de grandes choses donc ne vous embêtez plus avec des histoires comme ça. Ici nous n'existons pas et n'existerons certainement pas alors promettez moi de ne plus penser à nous une fois que nous serons parti supplia Harry.

- Non je suis pas d'accord répliqua férocement Lily qui parlait pour la première fois. Que tu ne veuilles pas qu'on t'assimile en tant que probable futur fils je peux comprendre et moi-même je trouverai ça bizarre. Mais tu es un ami pour nous. Tu nous as aidé et tu nous as sauvé la vie alors ne nous demande pas d'oublier notre ami. Depuis 6mois tout le monde sorcier se demande qui vous êtes mais pas une seule personne ne s'est inquiété de savoir si vous alliez bien mais nous si. Ton objectif Angélus était peut être de venir ici faire ce que tu avais à faire et repartir mais je suis désolée de te dire que tu le veuilles ou non tu fais maintenant parti de nos vie. Tu as sauvé mes parents alors que leur destin était de mourir à priori. Alors je ne veux plus jamais t'entendre dire de nous oublier. Et si tu ne veux rien nous raconter je m'en fou. Savoir comment je vais mourir ne m'intéresse pas vraiment. Savoir que je vais me marier et avoir des enfants me suffit amplement, le reste ne nous regarde pas point barre !

- Des enfants ? s'étonna James alors que Harry était soufflé par la diatribe de Lily.

- Espèce de crétin tu oublies qu'il a un frère. Donc s'il a un frère c'est qu'ils sont deux ! Et ça fait donc des ! rétorqua la rouquine fière alors que James blanchissait.

- Ne prends pas peur James je suis fils unique rit doucement Harry alors que tous explosaient de rire.

- Mais l'autre ?

- Archi est un de mes meilleurs ami, surement le plus proche. Il est le parrain d'Elysia et un bon médecin. On l'a fait passer pour mon frère pour des soucis d'organisation. Ce que vous voyez de lui est une illusion pour qu'il me ressemble. Je pense que dès que je le reverrai je vais faire sauter l'illusion mais vous risquez d'avoir un choc sourit le survivant en serrant sa femme un peu plus contre lui.

- Et donc vous êtes mariez tous les deux ? demanda Sarah

- Au moins ça vous avez eut du mal à le cacher sur le fait qu'il y avait quelque chose entre vous. Bon les enfants et la grossesse on y vu que du feu mais bon… commenta Nawaëlle.

- J'ai fait ce qu'on appelle communément un déni de grossesse je n'ai rien vu pendant 4mois. C'est le jour de la bataille finale que Long Hinn l'a détecté et me l'a dit sourit la nouvelle maman.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu avais crié comme un demeuré se rappela Sirius.

- Merci pour le demeuré bouda le survivant.

- Et donc vous êtes mariés ? redemanda Sarah.

- Officiellement ou officieusement demanda avec malice Harry pendant que Maya riait doucement.

- Vous n'auriez pas osé ? s'étouffa Sirius adulte.

- Osé quoi ? répliqua candidement Maya.

- Harry Potter regarde moi dans les yeux et jure moi que vous n'avez pas fait ce que je pense gronda Sirius.

Harry sourit et releva fièrement les yeux sur son parrain. Il concentra sa magie dans ses yeux et commença à détailler l'homme devant lui. Il voyait tout de lui, son aura, sa magie, les liens qui partaient de lui.

- Arrêtes de faire ça, c'est super désagréable ! s'écria Patmol en s'éloignant du jeune homme.

- Hey hey se moqua le survivant avant de reprendre solennellement. Je vous présente Mme Harry Potter. Officieusement mariés avec moi par l'antique rituel magique depuis le 1er Novembre. Et officiellement nous n'avons pas pu nous marier encore car nous devons respecter la tradition du vieux mariage des puissantes maisons sorcières. Sarah, Nawaëlle et Hermione sont en train de le préparer.

Severus (vieux) explosa de rire alors que les vieux maraudeurs boudaient dans leur coin, vexés de ne pas avoir été mis au courant du pseudo-mariage de leur neveu/fils. Et même s'ils comprenaient leurs raisons, ils ne pouvaient s'empêcher d'être légèrement déçus de leur comportement.

- Pourquoi faire un mariage avec tout le protocole ? Il n'est plus nécessaire de le faire. La famille Potter n'a plus autant de puissance que dans le passé s'étonna Estella en regardant son mari.

- Ou alors la question est : qu'est-ce que tu as fais pour réveiller les anciens pouvoirs de la famille Potter ? demanda le plus vieux des Potter.

- J'ai porté plainte contre le ministre de la magie et la sous secrétaire d'état leur enlevant du même fait leur poste. Et j'en ai profité pour dissoudre le magenmagot expliqua Harry en faisant une grimace éloquente. J'ai poussé les sorciers à la rébellion à mon époque mais Fudge est vraiment un incapable et j'ai fait le ménage un jour que j'étais un peu trop sur les nerfs. Mais si j'avais su que faire ça m'empêcherai de me marier comme je le voulais j'aurais peut être hésité à le faire.

Le Potter sénior éclata de rire de même que Eric alors que leur femme semblait choquer du pouvoir qu'exerçait leur petit fils dans son époque.

- Il y a un truc qui m'agace et que je comprends pas interrompit Severus jeune.

- Rogue qui ne comprends pas un truc et qui ose le dire ! Merlin que le monde a changé se moqua le vieux Sirius.

- Mieux vaux demander dans ce cas là que rester ignare toute sa vie Black ! trancha le vieux Severus.

- Je t'écoute Sev et fais pas attention à eux !

- Vous venez tous de plus ou moins 20ans dans le futur, ça j'ai pigé. Vous êtes nous ou des descendants de nous ça j'ai pigé aussi. Mais pourquoi vous ne ressentez aucun effet ? Si le passé change le futur est irrémédiablement changé normalement. Pourquoi Drago est encore là alors que son père est mort ? Et pourquoi n'avez-vous pas disparu au moment où vous-savez-qui est mort ? Car comme il est mort les 20 prochaines années ne seront pas en guerre et par exemple Sirius n'aura pas fait 12ans à Azkaban et là il les a faits ! Pourquoi ? Je sais je m'explique mal mais la situation en elle-même est pas très claire.

- Tu as raison Sev, et là-dessus je ne vais pas m'éterniser et tout vous expliquer ce serait trop long pour ce soir. Mais sachez qu'il existe de nombreuses dimensions que j'ai appelé des mondes. Et j'ai la capacité de me balader entre ces mondes. Cette époque et mon époque sont deux mondes différents. Tout ce que je fais ici n'aura aucune répercussion sur mon époque. D'ailleurs vous avez des connaissances et de la technologie de mon époque. Vous êtes une variante de mon monde plus précisément.

- Je suis issue du monde des amazones et je ne connaissais rien de votre magie et de vos traditions avant de rencontrer Harry. On pourrait dire que je ne suis pas humaine à proprement parlé si la base humaine ce sont les habitants de chez Harry. Je suis de l'espèce humaine mais je suis une amazone. Le système est assez compliqué. Toutes les races ou presque sont humaines enfin ceux chez qui nous sommes allés mais elles ont toutes une détermination différente renchérit Maya.

- Donc tu as risqué ta vie ici pour rien ? souffla Andrew.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as pas dit ! enragea Estella.

- Une prophétie a été faite dans ce monde me reliant une fois encore à Voldemort. Ce combat a autant été le votre que le mien. Mais moi je n'ai pas encore finit ma guerre. Quand je rentrerai chez moi j'aurais encore à me battre contre Voldemort. Et celui là me fait beaucoup plus peur que celui d'ici. Mais si on pouvait éviter de parler de ce con ça m'arrangerait. J'ai pas pensé à lui pendant 5 mois alors qu'il me pourri la vie depuis plus de 10ans et ça m'a pas manqué ! Et avant même que tu puisses émettre la moindre pensée sur ce sujet Andrew aucun de vous ne viendra en aucun cas m'aider dans ma guerre. Je suis formel là-dessus et je n'accepterai aucune exception.

La pièce plongea dans un grand silence pesant qui furent interrompu par des petits coups frappés à la porte puis timidement la tête blonde de Vanessa se dessina.

- Je dérange. ?

- On vient de finir de parler pour ce soir. Ils savent l'essentiel alors non tu ne déranges pas ma chérie sourit Maya en la prenant dans ses bras. Tu voulais quelque chose. ?

- Jio et Orphéo ont commencé à pleurer dans la grande salle et Archi et Albus n'arrivent pas à les calmer expliqua timidement la blonde.

Le couple Potter sortirent rapidement à la suite de leur fille et allèrent dans la grande salle où les élèves étaient morts de rire devant les grimaces qu'essayaient de faire les deux hommes pour calmer les bambins. Maya soupira d'exaspération et prit Jio qui pleurait le plus fortement dans ses bras alors qu'Harry prenait son autre fils dans ses bras. Immédiatement les deux enfants se calmèrent et se callèrent plus confortablement contre leur parent qui se mirent à les bercer.

- Albus ils ont mangé ? demanda Maya en voyant que son fils ne se rendormait pas.

- On les a fait manger juste avant votre concert !

- Bah il ne faut pas chercher ils ont simplement faim sourit Harry avant de faire des chatouilles à son fils qui se mit à rire doucement. Pas vrai que tu as faim espèce de morfale !

Aussitôt deux biberons apparurent depuis les cuisines et les deux parents se posèrent calmement dans un coin de la salle pour nourrir les deux bambins pendant que la fête reprenait de plus belle. Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant ses élèves toujours habillé de leur costume en train de s'amuser avec les jeunes sorciers. Même Elysia s'amusait à danser avec les sorciers. Albus avait même invité l'EVA et les musiciens à se joindre à eux pour la soirée même si les adultes préféraient parler calmement dans un coin avec les professeurs et les directeurs. Il se tourna vers sa femme qui racontait de façon abracadabrantesque la soirée à son fils qui tétait goulument son biberon. Quelques minutes plus tard les maraudeurs revinrent dans la salle, un peu pale et choqué mais ils avaient plutôt bonne mine.

Estella et Rose se ruèrent dans leur direction pour voir les deux bambins, et Harry ne put s'empêcher de lever les yeux au ciel en les entendant toutes les deux déterminés de qui ils tenaient le plus. Quand ils eurent finit leur biberons et fait leur rots, les grands-mères insistèrent pour les bercer le temps qu'ils s'endorment. Et Maya accepta à moitié morte de rire devant l'enthousiasme des deux femmes.

Harry fit apparaitre une bulle de silence autour des deux couffins et signala aux grands-mères de coucher les enfants une fois qu'ils seraient endormis. Il sursauta quand il vit l'équipe de hockey se poster juste devant lui avec un sourire mauvais.

- Vous n'avez pas oublié votre pari cher professeur ? demanda Travis.

- Vous voulez vraiment faire ça ce soir soupira Harry.

- Vous avez peur de vous faire rétamer par la grande équipe des Red Scorpions c'est pour ça ? se moqua Jeff.

- Allez vous changer je vous attends sur la glace ! Et vous comprendrez qu'il faut parfois se taire avant de parler sourit le survivant en sortant de la salle.

- Travis ! Mettez bien vos équipements de sécurité s'il vous plaît supplia Maya alors que les adolescents sortaient aussi de la salle.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Maya ! On va essayer de ne pas trop amoché ton mari !

- C'est pour vous que je dis ça. Je sais comment joue mon mari et je vais l'encourager de toutes mes forces nargua l'amazone.

- Et nous on va encourager notre équipe ! Mais on se souviendra de ta traitrise accusa Madison.

- Moi ze vais encouyager apa s'enflamma Elysia en attrapant la main à sa mère.

- Et toc ! se moqua Maya.

- Encore une traitrise bouda Madison qui se tourna vers Vanessa. Ton père ou ton chéri ?

- Mais … mais…. Mais… pas mon chéri s'empourpra Vanessa qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Ça ne répond pas à la question tu encourages ton père ou les Red Scorpions ? renchérit Madison.

- Je peux rester neutre ? demanda timidement la blonde.

- Ahhh quelle dure perte cette fois encore ! pleura Madison avec air dramatique faisant rire les personnes présente avant de sortir de la salle avec ses camarades pour aller se changer dans leur appartement.

Maya se concentra et ferma les yeux, sa fillette faisant la même chose et elles furent entouré de pétales de fleurs faisant sursauter tous les sorciers présents. Quand les pétales disparurent elles portaient toutes les deux un costume de cheerleaders avec les insignes de Harry dans le dos. Elles avaient même les pompons vert, doré, rouge et argent. Elle se tourna vers sa grande fille qui la regardait avec des yeux exorbités.

- Quitte à être ridicule autant l'être jusqu'au bout rit Maya en allant vérifier que ses deux bambins dormaient bien dans les bras des deux grands-mères qui n'avaient pas eut le cœur de les poser dans leur couffins.

Elle sortit dans le parc et resta surprise en voyant de loin que la patinoire provisoire était illuminée comme si on était en plein jour. Même le sol rayonnait d'une douce lumière doré. Maya se posa sur la berge et agita ses pompons en lançant un encouragement débile qui fit exploser de rire les élèves qui l'avaient suivi. Harry se tourna et se mit à rire aussi en la voyant à fond dedans comme Elysia qui agitaient ses deux pompons dans tous les sens. Il claqua des doigts et se retrouva habillé de son vieux kimono qu'il affectionnait tant et qui avait le même symbole que Maya dans le dos.

- Mon dieu il a encore ce machin c'est pas possible déclara Sanaë.

Les Red Scorpions arrivèrent rapidement les garçons en hockeyeur et les filles en costumes de cheerleaders noirs avec un scorpion rouge et des flammes jaunes et rouges et des pompons noirs et rouges.

Harry se tourna vers sa grande fille qui se trouvait au milieu des deux groupes de supportrices toujours habillé de sa robe de bal et lui fit un sourire interrogateur. Elle haussa juste les épaules signe qu'elle ne pouvait se départager entre les deux. Il claqua des doigts et elle se retrouva avec un costume blanc avec le Scorpions rouge sur la poitrine et l'écusson des Potter dans le dos. Ses pompons, blancs aussi, étaient composés de noir, de rouge, de doré, de vert et d'argent.

- Nous avons donc la neutralité chez les supportrices également sourit Harry en regardant les joueurs prendre place en face de lui. Donc l'enjeu de cette partie est le fameux concert d'halloween. Si vous gagnez je vous raconte et vous montre tout et si je gagne vous me foutez la paix et ne me reparler plus de la soirée d'accord ?

- On va vous laminer ! grogna Travis.

- Quand à toi Travis j'attends de voir si tu es digne de ma fille à toi de faire tes preuves murmura tout bas Harry au capitaine en face de lui qui déglutit difficilement.

Vanessa en tant que neutralité du match s'avança sur la glace où Travis et son père se faisait face ne se quittant pas des yeux. Elle regarda les deux joueurs et dans un mouvement brusque elle lâcha le palet laissant les deux joueurs se battre pour le récupérer. Dès l'instant où le palet fut dans la crosse de son père elle ne put décrocher son regard du match. Elle entendait vaguement les hurlements d'encouragements des deux équipes de supportrices derrière elle mais jamais elle ne se serait attendue à voir son père jouer comme ça. Il ne glissait pas sur la glace on avait l'impression qu'il volait. Et Jeff n'eut même pas le temps de réagir que le palet se trouvait déjà dans sa cage.

- Et toc se moqua Harry en retournant sur sa partie du terrain alors que ses deux supportrices attitrées hurlaient de joie sous les rires des sorciers.

- C'est pas parce que vous avez réussi à nous mettre un point qu'on va se laisser faire ragea Travis.

- Mais je n'en attendais pas moins de vous ! sourit Harry.

A partir de ce moment là les adolescents se lancèrent à corps perdu dans la partie. Bien plus dur que le championnat, ils avaient un adversaire redoutable à mettre à terre et ils allaient déployer toute leur connaissance et leur stratégie. Harry de son coté était heureux, ses élèves étaient en train de mettre en place des coups très bien pensés rien que pour le voir perdre. Il était fier d'eux. Ils se démenaient comme de beaux diables.

La partie reprit rapidement les incontrôlables ne se laissaient pas faire et même si au début ils avaient un peu de scrupule à tacler leur professeur qui n'avaient aucune protection, ils n'en eurent rapidement plus aucun état d'âme. Après tout leur professeur ne se gênait pas pour les tacler méchamment aussi. Quand Travis parvint à mettre le premier but de son équipe il se tourna vers son prof et lui lança un « et toc » qui ne fit que faire rire le survivant.

La partie dura un moment, chacune des équipes prenant chacune à son tour la tête avant d'être rejoint rapidement au score. Néanmoins au bout d'une heure et demi de jeu alors qu'ils étaient dans les dernières seconde de jeu, Travis lança un coup majestueux et Harry du se jeter sur la glace afin de l'empêcher de rentrer. Lorsque Vanessa siffla une seconde plus tard la fin de la rencontre, les incontrôlables hurlèrent de joie, ils n'avaient pas gagné mais ils étaient ex-æquo et venaient de faire le meilleur match de leur vie.

- Ah la vache vous y avez pas été mollo sur les coups de crosse grogna Harry en voyant des bleus apparaitre sur ses jambes.

- Hey hey donnant donnant. Même avec nos équipements ont va avoir des bleu. Tu es un vrai sauvage Harry ! s'insurgea Jeff en voyant aussi des bleus apparaitre.

- Et encore là j'ai joué selon vos règles : pas de magie, pas de bataille rangée. Si Vlad avait été là, ça aurait été mémorable ! rit Harry.

- Oui et si Vlad avait été là, les trois quarts de tes étudiants seraient couché dans le coma à l'infirmerie, alors tu laisses Vlad où il est s'insurgea Maya qui les rejoignait sur la glace. La dernière fois que vous avez joué ensemble tu t'es retrouvé avec une balle dans la jambe et lui a failli se faire congeler sur place.

- Je me demande à quoi ça ressemblerait un match avec lui maintenant que j'ai plus mes pouvoirs rit Harry alors tous crièrent en cœur un « QUOI » retentissant.

- Ça serait un carnage. Alors tu restes le ministre bien gentil à mon cœur et on est bien comme ça !

- Comment ça tu n'as plus tes pouvoirs ? Tu as bien transplanner avec tes élèves ? Et tes transmutations? s'écria Albus.

- Albus je n'ai pas besoin de pouvoirs, quand je suis parti, nous avons maya et moi sceller nos magie. Pour que je puisse sceller intégralement la mienne j'ai du la brider à 5 reprises. Seul le premier sceau a été libéré lorsque l'on s'est fait attaqué à Phoenix. Le plus petit des sceaux. On va dire que je suis aussi puissant que les élèves de 7ème année et puis c'est tout. Toutes les petites choses particulières que j'ai ne peuvent ressortir. Pour la première fois de ma vie je suis un sorcier normal c'est cool.

- Et toi Maya ?

- Un sceau sur deux seulement de défait sourit l'amazone. Et puis c'est pas drôle si on fait tout avec la magie. C'est très rigolo de vivre comme des moldus. Surtout pour rencontrer des mioches insupportables.

- Hey s'offusquèrent les mioches en question qui s'approchèrent dangereusement d'elle alors qu'elle prenait la fuite sur la glace.

- D'ailleurs en parlant de transmutation se rappela Harry en se relevant et en se dirigeant vers Archi qui semblait plus que surpris.

- Hey qu'est ce que tu vas faire !

- Ne bouge pas ordonna Harry en posant sa main sur le visage de son frère. Il est temps de faire tombé les masques soupira le survivant en regardant les jeunes maraudeurs.

Archi sentit quelques chatouilles au niveau de son visage, des étirements au niveau de ses oreilles. Il rouvrit les yeux en entendant le cri ahuri de tous les sorciers. Il toucha ses oreilles et se rendit compte qu'il avait repris son visage elfique. Ses cheveux avaient retrouvé leur longueur et leur blondeur.

- Maintenant il n'y a pas à dire tu es bien mieux foutu que moi ! sourit Harry pour casser le silence qui s'était fait.

- Mais tu resteras mon petit frère que tu le veuilles ou non. Pas frères de sang mais frère d'armes et frère de cœur.

Harry sourit et tous les deux se serrèrent le bras de manière elfique. Puis Archi se mit à rire avec sadisme.

- Un Survivant sans pouvoir ça ne cours pas souvent les rues. Il vaut mieux en profiter tant qu'il est encore temps. Avec un peu de chance je vais pouvoir te foutre la raclée du siècle.

Harry comprenant que ça risquait de chauffer pour ses fesses s'élança sur la glace fuyant le plus loin possible. Il dépassa ses élèves qui avaient finalement rattrapé Maya et continua aussi vite qu'il le pouvait. Mais c'était sans compter sur la vitesse et le poids plume d'un elfe, Archi se retrouva bientôt face à lui.

- Haha et tu peux même pas faire fondre la glace c'est le pied ! Tu aurais du brider tes pouvoirs avant on aurait pu mieux s'amuser !

- Tu parles tu aurais été le seul à t'amuser mais j'ai pas dis mon dernier mot rétorqua Harry en se mettant en position de combat. Accio.

Rapidement son arme arriva à lui alors que Archi faisait sortir son Katana de sa paume de main comme le faisait tous les elfes. Finalement le silence se fit, on entendait que les commentaires blasés de Maya qui se demandait vraiment pourquoi elle avait épousé un gamin pareil.

- Albus retournez à l'intérieur, retournez tous faire la fête. Je ne veux pas que vous attrapiez tous la crève à 15jours des examens.

- Mais… essaya Sirius qui voulait voir comment se battait réellement son supposé futur neveu.

Cependant Harry ne répondit même pas que Archi fondait déjà sur lui. Harry évita rapidement le coup et s'ensuivit un échange de coups de plus en plus violent et ce pendant 15 minutes. Finalement Archi s'arrêta et planta son épée dans la glace en s'asseyant à coté.

- Harry je suis dans la merde déclara Archi.

- Où est le piège ? se méfia le survivant quand même troublé par l'air perdu de son ami qui venait de mettre fin à un combat selon une tradition elfique.

- Il n'y a pas de piège, même si tu n'as plus ta magie tu as toujours ta condition physique et tes réflexes ! bouda l'elfe toujours assis sur la glace et l'air perdu.

- Alors dis-moi ce qui ne va pas ! trancha Harry en plantant son épée de la même manière et en s'asseyant en face de l'elfe.

- Quand est-ce que tu as su que Maya était la femme de ta vie et que tu ne pourrais plus jamais vivre sans elle. ?

- Ahh soupira Harry avec un sourire bienheureux sur les lèvres et le regard perdu dans ses souvenirs. Je crois que c'est juste avant que je perde connaissance. Ses yeux. C'est la seule chose dont je me souvienne. J'ai vraiment cru que j'allais mourir ce jour là, je sentais déjà l'eau rentré dans mes poumons, et le noir m'engloutir et soudain j'ai senti qu'on me sortait de l'eau et là j'ai vu ses yeux. Que ça ! Ces deux orbes violettes qui brillaient d'inquiétude ! Et je me suis noyé dedans comme j'avais failli me noyer plus tôt. Bon après quand je me suis réveillée et que je l'ai vu devant moi j'ai complètement craqué. Mais bon je ne crois pas que ça soit ça qui te mette dans cet état.

- J'crois que je suis amoureux lâcha l'elfe dans sa langue natale. Je suis complètement paumé !

- Allez tous le monde à l'intérieur, et c'est pas un conseil cette fois ci cria Maya froidement depuis la berge où personne n'avait bougé précédemment sous l'injonction de Harry.

- Comment ça amoureux ? Tu es tombé amoureux pendant ton tour du monde ? Qui c'est ? Originaire de quel pays ? s'etouffa Harry une fois que tous furent rentrés, il avait du mal à croire que le don juan qu'était son frère puisse se caser un jour.

- Jenny souffla Archi en se laissant tomber sur le dos à même la glace.

- D'accord alors aux grands maux, les grands remèdes sourit Harry en se concentrant pour faire apparaitre deux choppes remplis devant lui, il en tendit une à Archi qui semblait surpris. Tiens de la korma, la meilleure de toute la cité d'or.

- Tu viens de la piquer dans le palais ?

- Bah ils sont pas obligés de le savoir rit Harry en tendant sa choppe. A la tienne frangin, et à la pire des erreurs que tu viens de faire de ta vie à savoir tomber amoureux. C'est que le début des emmerdes moi je te dis.

- Venant d'un type qui a quatre gosses et qui sait rien refusé à sa femme je prends ça pour un compliment rigola Archi en trinquant avant le survivant.

- Te plains pas tu as 2 neveux et 2 nièces en plus. Sans compter le bébé d'Elendil et Wess qui va bientôt arrivé. Tu vas être un tonton occupé pour les prochaines décennies.

- Je crois que même si tu te dis l'homme le plus heureux avec ta nouvelle famille, je suis aussi heureux que toi frangin pour la famille que tu m'as apporté aussi. C'est sur pour deux amoureux qui mettaient du temps à se décider vous avez accélérer le mouvement et n'avez pas lésiné sur les moyens. Mais te voir non vous voir tous les deux aussi heureux, crois moi c'est une des choses que je souhaitais de pires pour vous.

- Ça me touche frangin murmura Harry en buvant un coup pour cacher ses émotions avant de relever la tête avec curiosité. Maintenant racontes moi, je veux tout savoir.

- En revenant de chez vous à Noël on a fait comme on vous avait dis, on a décidé de découvrir ton monde même si ce n'est pas vraiment ton époque. On a utilisé les faux papiers que tu nous avais fabriqué et l'argent que tu nous as donné pour nous payer un vol pour l'Amérique du sud. On voulait pas abusé alors on a décidé de se trouver des petits boulots pour payer nos virées dans les différents pays. Mais bon les petits boulots ça payent pas des masses pour voyager et dans un village près de Mexico il y avait un concours de danse avec une petite somme non négligeable à la clé. Et je crois que c'est là que j'ai craqué. Quand on s'est inscrit et que pour répéter je l'ai senti se coller à moi…. Se rappela l'elfe en frissonnant avant de finir cul sec son verre qu'Harry s'empressa de reremplir.

- Laisse moi deviner, tu as complètement craqué ? Je sais comment danse les amazones et je suis surpris que tu ne lui ai pas sauté dessus rit Harry.

- J'ai failli, et par tous les anciens j'ai du me faire violence pour limite ne pas la sauter sur place avoua l'elfe rebuvant à moitié sa choppe. Et putain pourquoi de la Korma, on va finir bourré et couché avant tous ces puceaux ! Et regardes comment je parle.

- Laisse tomber le langage, et dis moi ce que tu comptes faire pour Jenny.

- Dans mes rêves ou dans la réalité ? gloussa Archi finissant sa choppe de même que Harry. Allez tavernier rempli les verres.

- Là je crois qu'on commence vraiment à avoir pas mal de grammes ! éclata de rire Harry en remplissant à nouveau les verres.

- Allez à la tienne ! rit l'elfe.

Les deux hommes toquèrent leur choppe et burent presque l'intégralité de leur choppe avant de se remettre à éclater de rire tout seul. Ils sursautèrent quand ils entendirent une voix indignée venant de quelques pas d'eux.

- Alors les ivrognes, vous osez boire sans moi ! Et en plus de la Korma du palais. J'ai jamais pu en piquer, Legolas veille dessus comme à la prunelle de ses yeux, on a cru qu'il allait faire un infarctus.

- Hey frangin rejoint nous, il fait frais sur la glace mais on est bien ! beugla Archi.

- Archi m'expliquait comment il était tombé raide dingue amoureux de la meilleure amie de ma femme. Et qu'il rêvait de la sauter se moqua Harry en lui tendant une choppe bien rempli aussi.

- Hey j'ai jamais dis ça !

- Si y'a deux minutes et tu allais me le redire !

- Putain les gars vous en êtes à combien de choppe ? s'étonna le nouvel arrivant.

- Juste 2 ou 3 Wess mais pas plus ! On a pas encore montré nos fesses ! Hey ça rime en plus pouffa le survivant entrainant par le même fait Archi dans son fou rire pendant que Wess buvait son verre avec délice.

- Humm toujours aussi bonne cette Korma !

- Ouai à la tienne frangin trinqua Archi en levant son verre devant lui.

- A la notre renchérit Harry en collant son verre à celui de Archi.

- Et à notre famille finit Wess en rejoignant son verre avant que les trois finissent cul sec leur verre.

- Bon maintenant racontes nous comment tu rêves de conquérir ta belle !

- Il l'a toujours pas mise dans son lit ? s'étonna Wess.

- Et non le don juan, le Casanova, briseur de cœur, a les pétoches de se déclarer. Et ça fait à priori plus de 5 mois qu'il supporte ça se moqua Harry.

- Hey je suis là je vous signale ! s'indigna l'elfe en question, noyant son indignation dans son verre.

- Bon alors racontes nous comment tu comptes t'y prendre !

- Je sais pas avoua penaud l'elfe amoureux.

- Tu m'as bien dis que vous aviez dansé ?

- Oh ouai plus d'une cinquantaine de concours et j'ai toujours eut envie de la sauter à chaque fois si ce n'est pas plus rêva l'elfe.

- Il casse quand même un peu le romantisme comme ça ! lacha Wess qui récupérait bien son retard en terme de nombre de verre et de sobriété.

- Allez lèves tes fesses. Tu vas aller la faire danser un peu ta belle. Et qui sait peut être que tu auras la possibilité de lui rouler un patin ! décréta Harry en se levant et en vacillant dangereusement.

- Ouai debout frangin acquiesça Wess en retombant assis.

Les trois garçons explosèrent de rire, et rejoignirent la berge comme ils pouvaient : en rampant, en glissant, en s'accrochant désespérément à celui de devant. Bref toutes les idées étaient les bienvenues. En arrivant devant les portes du château Harry se tourna vers Wess.

- Elendil est là ?

- Oui elle parle bébé avec Maya d'ailleurs vous êtes pires que des lapins tous les deux ! Et vous auriez pu nous avertir ! s'offusqua Wess.

- Surpriiiiiiiiiiiiiise, t'es tontonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn ! hurla Archi en lui sautant sur le dos tout en déclenchant à nouveau les fous rires des trois hommes.

- Merde un peu de tenue Archi, c'est pas comme ça que tu vas la conquérir s'offusqua Harry en transformant leur vêtements en vêtements classes.

- Ahhh musique sud américaine ! se réjouit Archi.

- Sud Américaine. ? s'étonna le troisième frère

- Oui comme ça mima Archi en faisant des pas bizarres et des regards aguicheurs et langoureux !

- Beuuuurk firent les deux autres.

- Allez messieurs un peu de tenue ! trancha Harry essayant de reprendre un visage séducteur.

- Comment tu arrives autant à te contrôler alors que tu supportes encore moins la Korma que nous.

- Parce que demain j'ai à nouveau plein d'emmerdes alors je suis bourré je le sais, je le sens et je m'en fou ! Et j'espère finir la soirée auprès d'une ravissante jeune femme aux yeux violets! rit le survivant de même que les deux autres.

- Allez sérieux les gars, j'ai une fille à conquérir moi aussi ! se motiva Archi.

Les trois garçons entrèrent en même temps dans la grande salle attirant comme d'habitude les regards de tous. Ils se plantèrent devant les trois jeunes femmes qui discutaient bébés avec le reste de la gente féminine proche d'Harry. Ils s'inclinèrent et déclarèrent en même temps d'une voix sensuelle.

- M'accorderiez-vous une danse belle demoiselle ?

- Avec plaisir répliquèrent en même temps Elendil et Jenny en prenant la main de leur cavalier.

- Combien de verre de Korma ? demanda Maya avec malice.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que j'ai bu s'indigna Harry en portant une main à son cœur l'air faussement outré.

- Tu m'invites à danser de ta propre initiative et non parce que tu me l'as promis avant, espèce d'ivrogne ! rit Maya en prenant la main de son mari qui avait un sourire rempli de malice collé aux lèvres.

- Tu viens de casser toute l'ambiance qu'on voulait mettre en place ma chérie bouda le survivant.

- Oh excusez moi monsieur le ministre, je serai ravie de partager une danse avec vous joua Maya en se fondant dans une profonde révérence.

Le survivant regarda ses deux frères et failli éclater de rire en voyant le regard un peu paniqué d'Archi. Il retourna vers sa femme et plaqua son bassin contre le sien.

- Prépares toi à danser contre deux elfes ma chérie déclara Harry avec mystère. On ne va quand même pas perdre la face contre ces deux grands pères.

Soudain une atmosphère lourde s'installa dans la grande salle rapidement coupé par quelques notes mystérieuses au piano suivi par la guitare. Le tango de Roxanne était lancé. Maya sourit langoureusement en rentrant dans son rôle remplit de sensualité. Elle s'avança lentement vers le centre de la piste de danse, ses balancements de hanche allument une lueur brulante dans les yeux de Harry.

Maya fit un tour sur elle-même et sa tenue se transforma d'un coup. Elle portait maintenant une robe dos nu mettant en valeur sa chute de rein et lui arrivant jusqu'aux chevilles. à chaque pas, les côtés fendus révélaient ses longues jambes fuselées. Elle se cambra légèrement et lança un regard provocateur par-dessus son épaule nu, à son mari.

Sans plus attendre, Harry alla jusqu'à elle, l'attrapa brusquement par les hanches et la tourna vers lui. Maya en profita pour lever une jambe et l'enrouler autour de sa taille. Harry caressa langoureusement sa cuisse alors que les yeux plonger dans le regard de l'autre, ils se défiaient.

Maya libéra violemment sa jambe et s'éloigna de lui en des mouvements sensuels. N'appréciant pas vraiment, Harry la rattrapa et la colla contre lui, leurs corps s'emboitant parfaitement. On ne pouvait même pas passer une feuille entre eux, même par magie.

Au moment où le chanteur donna de la voix, la vraie bataille commença.

Avec autorité, Harry guida sa femme dans un tango langoureux. Ses gestes, tantôt brutaux, tantôt caressants, rendaient Maya malléable entre ses bras, comme une poupée de chiffons. Mais bien vite, elle se rebella, le repoussant, lui faisant comprendre qu'il ne serait pas si facile de la soumettre.

La sensualité était omniprésente, rendant leur danse si intime que les spectateurs en rougissaient, même les plus avertis.

- C'est du sexe ambulant leur truc, ils vont encore nous faire un petit sur place si ça continue murmura Jeff avec dégout.

Provocante, elle fit quelques pas loin de lui d'une démarche si suggestive que bien des mâles dans la salle en bavaient, son mari n'étant pas le dernier de la liste. Jaloux, Harry vint se greffer à elle, mais d'un coup de rein provocateur, elle descendit au sol, une jambe tendu sur le côté, les mains caressant son mari du torse jusqu'au ventre, dans sa descente vertigineuse. Puis, elle remonta doucement, dos cambré, se frottant sans la moindre honte contre l'érection d'Harry, qui ne put retenir un gémissement à cette torture.

Elle s'éloigna de nouveau de lui, en des petits pas sensuels, levant une jambe, tournant sur elle-même, se déhanchant, se cambrant, se caressant, les yeux fermés, la bouche légèrement entrouverte. Tout cela devant son mari assoiffé. Soudain, elle se stoppa net, en une pose impudique.

- Mais comment ils arrivent à faire ça sans se quitter des yeux bafouilla James.

- Cherche pas Potter je crois ça c'est leur trip à eux rétorqua Severus.

- Nous on s'est toujours demandé comment elle faisait pour pas se briser une cheville avec des talons pareils avoua Madison.

Ce fut alors au tour de Harry d'exécuter un solo prenant, conquérant, presque bestiale, tourbillonnant, dérapant sensuellement à genou, se relevant d'un mouvement félin, montrant sa colère, sa frustration par des gestes amples, tremblants, déterminés, promettant les pires châtiments. En un rien de temps, il fut sur elle.

Alors, un enchainement d'une intensité indescriptible commença. On les voyait se déchirer pour mieux se retrouver, se battre pour mieux se caresser, se défier pour mieux s'apprécier. Les jeux de jambes complexes, les figures languissantes, les portés sensuels se succédèrent sous le déchainement de la musique.

Harry la fit tourbillonner sur elle-même, de plus en plus vite, avant de l'attraper par la taille, de la soulever en l'air, pour un porté majestueux. Sur les dernières notes de la chanson, il la lâcha, la rattrapant dans ses bras. Il la fit tournoyer une dernière fois dans ses bras, puis la cambra fermement en arrière pour le final. Sa main descendit le long de son visage jusqu'à sa cuisse qu'il remonta d'un geste sensuel, alors que celles de Maya remontèrent vers ses cheveux qu'elle fourragea presque violement, leur lèvres à quelques millimètres l'une de l'autre.

Quand la dernière note retentit les deux amoureux revinrent à la réalité brutalement et se redressant ils s'échangèrent un regard plein de promesses. N'oubliant pas le but principal de la manœuvre Harry tourna rapidement la tête vers Archi qui regardait Jenny dans les yeux. Soupirant, il attrapa à nouveau sa femme par la taille et commença à la faire tourner avec lui.

- Mais qu'est ce que tu fais ?, s'étonna Maya.

- Chut et admire souffla Harry avec un sourire mauvais.

Ils passèrent derrière Archi et tout en continuant de tourner le survivant appuya sur la tête de son presque frère.

- Allez crétin bouges tes lèvres maintenant murmura Wess alors que Harry arrivait vers lui.

- D'accord je comprends, c'est elle la fameuse fille dont il est amoureux pouffa Maya en elfique face au plan que les deux frères avaient mis au point. Mais il faudrait peut-être qu'il s'active à ce niveau !

Le fait de sentir les lèvres de l'amazone sur les siennes sembla réveiller l'elfe, qui resserra son emprise autour de la jeune femme en raffermissant le baiser. Et quand il sentit qu'elle lui laissait l'accès total à sa bouche, il approfondit le baisser tout en la serrant un peu plus fortement contre lui. Ce fut le besoin d'oxygène qui les sépara et jenny colla son front contre celui de l'elfe afin de le regarder dans les yeux. Archi quand à lui se perdait dans les yeux azurs de sa dulcinée. Il sursauta violement quand il sentit qu'on le tirait en arrière.

- Mademoiselle ravi de vous rencontrer, je suis votre futur beau frère. Wess ! se présenta Wess avec un grand sourire en lui faisant un baisemain. Vous ne le saviez peut être pas mais ce nigaud de frère jumeau que j'ai, est raide dingue de vous et il ose même pas vous le dire ! Bon maintenant vous le savez. Mais sachez que le prochaine mariage c'est celui de Harry et Maya ! Ensuite c'est le mien ! Vous ne pourrez vous mariez qu'après ! Il faut faire la queue et prendre un ticket !

- Ta gueule commença Archi avant qu'Harry ne lui saute sur le dos et le bâillonne de sa main.

- Preuuuuumsss, c'est moi qui me pends en premier ! Et interdiction de nous gruger la place on a trop attendu! beugla Harry en riant avant de reprendre en s'offusquant. Jenny c'est pas bien de rouler des pelles comme ça en public surtout devant des enfants tout naïf comme mes élèves qui vont vous prendre pour des pervers. Quoi que ce serait le pied comme ça ils ne diraient plus rien sur ma chérie et moi !

- Bon Tavernier il fait soif ! trancha Wess alors que Harry faisait apparaitre à nouveaux trois choppes de Korma alors que l'amazone ne savait plus ou se mettre.

- Tous les trois vous savez que la dernière fois que vous avez bu de la korma, vous avez failli faire sauter la moitié de la cité d'or gronda Elendil.

- Oui Elendil/chérie avouèrent penaud les trois hommes en finissant de boire cul sec leur verre et en les lançant par-dessus leur épaule histoire de faire disparaitre les preuves.

- Alors dehors et tant que vous buvez je ne vous veux pas dans l'école trancha Maya !

- C'est ma chérie la meilleure rit Harry en trinquant à nouveau avec ses deux autres frères et des nouvelles choppes pleines.

- Dehoooooooors les ivrognes cria Maya morte de rire.

Harry sourit et attrapa sa femme pour l'embrasser passionnément.

- Si tu as le moindre problème vient me chercher je ne serais pas loin murmura le survivant en déposant un baiser sur sa joue.

- Allez ramène ta fraise amoureux transis crièrent les deux elfes en même temps en l'attrapant chacun par un bras.

- Foutez le camp de ce château gronda sévèrement Elendil.

Les trois hommes s'enfuirent alors dehors en chantant des chansons paillardes à plein tubes à moitié en elfique et en anglais. Dans la grande salle tous explosèrent de rire en voyant l'état dans lequel était le toujours très sérieux Angelus.

- C'est quoi cette boisson s'inquiéta Sirius adulte.

- La Korma. Le délice des dieux. Spécialité des elfes expliqua Elendil. C'est notre élixir le plus fort. A mon avis ils en sont déjà bien à 6 choppes. La dernière fois qu'ils en ont bue, ils ont failli faire exploser le palais. On a dut les virer à l'extérieur de la cité d'or mais ils ont quand même fait des leurs.

- Harry commence à être complètement raide rit Maya.

- A ta place je ne ferai pas ma maligne, la dernière fois il me semble que tu étais dans le même état ! Toi aussi on t'a foutu dehors ! Déjà que les deux frères Wendel ont toujours été insupportables. Depuis qu'on vous connait c'est encore pire ! se moqua Elendil. Mais Harry tiens toujours le pompon des plus grosses conneries avec toi pas loin derrière. Pour des humains vous vous défendez plutôt pas mal !

- Et alors je ne regrette rien de cette soirée, 7 mois et demi plus tard j'étais maman ! rétorqua Maya en prenant sa fille dans ses bras et en se tournant vers Albus. Albus, je suis désolée mais il va falloir que les dortoirs qui donnent sur le lac et le parc soient soumis à des sorts de silence si les élèves veulent dormir en silence.

- Peut-être même tout le château soupira Elendil.

- Ils peuvent pas faire autant de bruit que ça ! rationalisa Remus. Surtout s'ils retournent sur le lac.

Maya leva les yeux au ciel et leva sa main droite devant elle. Puis en comptant les secondes elle rebaissa ses doigts un par un. Quand son poing fut totalement fermé ils entendirent un capharnaüm monstre venir de dehors.

- Les trois frères savent jouer de la guitare et malheureusement pour nous c'est encore pire depuis qu'Harry leur a montré les guitares eleclique ! pouffa elendil.

- Electrique Elendil !

- Ouais bah moi il me saoule avec sa guitare depuis plus de 1 mois et c'est tout ce que je sais rétorqua l'elfe. Honnêtement j'avais réussi à les faire abandonner leur instrument de malheur depuis 40ans et vous débarquer et ça redémarre ! Quoi qu'il faut voir le bon coté, cette fois ci tu n'es pas avec eux pour faire encore plus de bruit avec ton instrument de malheur.

- Ama je peux aller jouer avec papa demanda la fillette en baillant à se décrocher la mâchoire.

- Non toi tu vas au dodo et tes frères aussi ! trancha Maya.

- Harry aurait pu rester pour s'occuper des bébés avec toi s'offusqua Nawaëlle.

- Il a passé la semaine à faire les biberons de nuit, entre deux répétitions. Il les gardait avec lui dans la salle sur demande pour que je puisse me reposer correctement. Je peux bien le laisser s'amuser un soir. Et puis il en a besoin, ça lui fait du bien de se retrouver avec les deux zigotos ! Et honnêtement à part le jour de ses 18ans et à la cité d'or je l'ai jamais vu vraiment saoul.

- Mais à la soirée après le premier match de quidditch il était pas mal attaqué quand même ! se moqua une serdaigle.

- Ohh noon moi j'étais complètement attaqué. Lui non. Bon je vous souhaite à tous bonne nuit bailla l'amazone avant de se tourner vers ses amis. Elendil je te propose de dormir ici avec moi, tu vas pas retourner à la cité d'or seul pendant que Wess continuera de se saouler ici. Tu dormiras dans mon lit, dans ton état c'est le mieux.

- Mais… je vais pas te piquer ton lit quand même s'offusqua l'amazone.

- Tu me le pique pas je te le prête simple nuance. Je vais dormir avec les enfants dans leur chambre. Les incontrôlables vous rentrez quand vous voulez, profiter de votre soirée. Jenny ta chambre n'a pas bougé. Sanaë que veux-tu faire ?

- Je rentre à Morunkaï sourit l'asiatique. J'ai passé une soirée fantastique et je suis heureuse de voir que j'ai servi à quelques choses dans l'enseignement d'Harry. Je te remercie de m'avoir invité. Dis lui que je serai heureuse de rejouer avec lui un jour d'ailleurs. Mais Shauvenik est pas au mieux de sa forme en ce moment alors je préfère être auprès de Hikaru.

- Prends bien soin de toi et de vous alors déclara l'amazone en la prenant comme elle pouvait dans ses bras, Elysia étant toujours accrochée à son cou. Allez Ely fais un bizou à Sanaë.

La petite s'exécuta et soudain Maki vint se poser sur l'épaule de la jeune femme qui disparut d'un éclat de lumière à la surprise de tous.

- Allez Bonne nuit finalisa Maya en allant du coté des bébés avec Elendil.

- Passes moi Ely maman pendant que tu prends un des jumeaux déclara Vanessa en s'approchant des deux femmes.

- Merci ma chérie, tu reviendras faire la fête après sourit l'amazone en lui faisant un baiser sur le front et en lui confiant la petite qui s'était déjà endormie.

- On verra soupira la blonde en attrapant sa petite sœur.

Elendil et Maya prirent chacune un des garçons et rirent en entendant les trois ivrognes de dehors qui paraissaient sur le coup assez sobre chanter tous les trois en cœur une berceuse elfique.

- Dure soirée rit doucement Maya en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil de la chambre de ses enfants, une fois qu'ils furent tous les trois couchés et endormit.

Elle se mit à regarder les trois hommes sur la glace qui s'amusait en buvant, en chantant, en dansant, en se battant comme des enfants. Et c'est comme ça qu'elle s'endormit sans même s'en rendre compte, mettant un terme à cette soirée magnifique.


	87. Potter vous avez dit Potter ?

_**Bonjour ^^**_

_**Comme promis voici le chapitre suivant et vous avez même pas attendu six mois…. Le père noël existe peut être vraiment alors !**_

_**Je remercie tous les reviewers dont Lolly , morgane, Dj3ssii3, Klaude, Romain, Perrine, gabacho88 qui n'ont pas de compte et à qui je ne peux pas répondre. Et à Graety tu as un compte mais je ne peux pas te répondre en mp car tu n'as pas du les activer. Mais merci à tous pour vos reviews.**_

_**J'ai une ANNONCE importante à faire qui demandera un peu de votre collaboration : un lecteur « ami » m'a déclaré que mes chapitres étaient parfois trop longs et qu'on loupait souvent les petits détails de la mort qui tue qui seront utiles pour la suite.**_

_**Alors à vous autres mes lecteurs je vous pose la question préférez vous : **_

_**Des chapitres longs mis à jour de façon aléatoire ?**_

_**Des chapitres moins long mis à jour de façon plus rapide ? (genre toutes les deux semaines par exemple) **_

_**J'attends votre avis et si vous ne voulez pas le laisser par review envoyez-moi un mp que je sache. En tout cas je compte sur votre collaboration.**_

_**Je voudrais remercier aussi Mebahiah26 pour ses corrections acharnées et surtout pour tous les délires que je me suis prise depuis que je le connais : Merci beaucoup pour ton aide.**_

_**Bonne lecture à tous et bonnes fêtes de fin d'année si je ne vous revoie pas d'ici là.**_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili**_

_**87 : Potter vous avez dit Potter ?**_

Maya s'éveilla doucement sous la chaleur du soleil qui pointait ses rayons à l'horizon. Elle grimaça en sentant son dos douloureux d'avoir dormi dans une aussi inconfortable posture. Elle se releva et vit une couverture tombée à ses pieds. Qui donc lui avait mis cette couverture ? Elle sourit en voyant sa fille dormant profondément en tenant serrer dans son petit poing sa couverture doudou qu'elle ne quittait jamais. Mais quand elle s'approcha des deux berceaux des jumeaux elle paniqua ne de pas les voir. Où étaient-ils ? Les avaient on kidnappés ? Elle sortit en trombe et resta plantée devant le spectacle qui s'offrait devant elle. Vanessa donnait son biberon à un des garçons alors que Travis essayait désespérément de rendormir le bambin qu'il avait dans ses bras et qui s'agitait gaiement. Mais plus que ça le plus drôle était les trois hommes endormis devant la cheminée comme des bienheureux.

- Bonjour Maya

- Bonjour Maman

- Bonjour tous les deux salua Maya en posant un baiser sur le front de sa fille qui continuait de nourrir son frère.

- Ils sont pitoyables n'est-ce pas rit le capitaine de Hockey en désignant les trois hommes qui avaient d'immenses sourire aux lèvres.

- Pourquoi sont-ils de toutes les couleurs ? s'étonna l'amazone en voyant des taches de couleur sur les hommes qui étaient devenus multicolores.

- Je ne sais pas mais ils ont fait un boucan du tonnerre toute la nuit se moqua Travis qui se tourna vers elle plein d'espoir. Oh Jio regarde maman est debout. Tu vas allez faire un câlin à maman et te rendormir hein ?

- Allez donne le moi rit l'amazone en tendant les bras avant de se mettre à le bercer. Vous auriez du me réveiller.

- Tu dormais bien et nous étions réveillés alors autant te laisser dormir tranquillement surtout que la journée ne va pas être de tout repos à priori. Autant que vous soyez au max de vos possibilités. Même si je pense que pour notre ivrogne de professeur c'est mal parti expliqua Travis.

- Bah on verra bien ce qui se passera relativisa l'amazone alors que le silence se faisant dans le salon seulement entrecoupé par la berceuse qu'elle chantonnait doucement.

- Maya ?

- Oui

- Vous allez nous abandonner maintenant ? demanda Travis mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi penses-tu que nous allons vous abandonner s'offusqua Maya.

- Hier Harry a dit que vous ne repartiriez pas aux Etats Unis avec nous. Il ne sera plus notre professeur vous n'aurez donc plus aucune raison de vous occupez de nous. Vous avez retrouvé vos amis, votre famille. Et puis nous sommes juste des adolescents capricieux, moldus de surcroit. Vous allez retourner dans votre monde et nous oublier soupira l'adolescent mal à l'aise.

- Je ne pensais pas que tu avais une aussi piètre opinion de nous Travis soupira l'amazone avant de reprendre en voyant le regard de panique du garçon. Pendant plus de 4 mois vous avez passé plus de temps chez nous que dans votre propre famille. Si vous étiez seulement une bande d'adolescents capricieux nous n'aurions pas fais ça pour vous. Vous êtes devenus nos petits protégés et nous tenons tous les deux énormément à vous. Vous nous avez apporté en 5 mois un souffle d'humanité et de joie que nous croyions à jamais perdu. Comme Harry l'a dit à Vanessa, nous mettrons en place un système qui vous permettra de nous contacter peu importe ou nous sommes. Si vous avez besoin de nous dans le futur vous pourrez compter sur nous. Notre maison qui a été un peu la vôtre pendant 5 mois vous sera toujours ouverte même si nous n'y sommes pas. Vous êtes les seuls à pouvoir pénétrer dans ce domaine qui est aussi un peu votre domaine. En effet comme Harry l'a dit hier nous n'allons pas retourner de suite aux Etats Unis car nous avons beaucoup à faire en Angleterre avant d'aller chez nous. Mais si vous avez le moindre problème vous pourrez compter sur nous. Nous pouvons aller aux Etats Unis beaucoup plus vite que ce que vous connaissez. Dites vous que pendant des années très peu de personne ont pu percer notre petit cercle comme vous vous avez pu le faire. Nous avons rencontré beaucoup d'amis, beaucoup de connaissances. Mais personne exceptés ces deux bienheureux Archi et Wess n'a jamais pu nous approché d'aussi près. Même la famille à Harry. Vous avez su dès le départ que nous nous étions mariés en cachette de nos famille, et notre famille ne l'a appris que hier.

- C'est juste que j'ai peur. Avant de vous rencontrer tout était tellement chaotique, se lever le matin, continuer toujours et inlassablement à faire les mêmes choses pour ne recevoir que des coups de bâtons par derrière. Et puis vous êtes arrivés et nous vivons tous un rêve depuis qu'on vous connaît. Et j'ai pas envie de me réveiller de ce rêve. Vous avez été une sortie de secours pour nous, on savait ce qui arrivait à Vaness et on a jamais rien pu faire. Et vous vous avez réussi. On voulait jouer de la musique et grâce à vous on a pu bien au delà de nos rêves les plus fous. Vous nous avez permis de nous relever, tous, les uns après les autres, vous nous avez trainé et soutenu à bout de bras pendant des mois pour qu'on avance tous vers le futur.

- Mais maintenant c'est à vous d'avancer et de faire votre chemin seul. De prendre votre vie en main. Comme si vous étiez sur un vélo et qu'on vous enlevait les roulettes c'est vous maintenant qui allai avancé seuls. Mais n'oublie jamais Travis que les amis que tu t'es fait, que les incontrôlables Red Scorpions restent un groupe d'amis, soudé. Vous entrez à l'université l'année prochaine et vous allez être éparpillés à travers les Etats Unis. Vous allez vous faire des autres connaissances, des autres amis. Mais en aucun cas il faudra oublier que quelque part il y a des gens qui pensent encore à toi déclara Harry en se redressant difficilement pour se mettre sur le fauteuil. Et quoi que puisse en dire quiconque vous êtes et resterez à jamais des personnes chères à mon cœur, mes premiers élèves et je pense les pires que j'aurais pu trouver.

- Merci souffla le jeune homme.

- Et puis honnêtement entre nous quatre seulement, avec ce qui c'est passé hier je pense que dans l'avenir nous serons amener à te revoir très très très souvent Travis ! sourit malicieusement le survivant son regard allant de sa fille au jeune homme alors qui devinrent complètement cramoisi face à ce sous-entendu.

- Maintenant que tu as sorti ta stupidité matinale, peux-tu me dire pourquoi vous avez changé de couleur tous les trois ? demanda Maya donnant ainsi le temps aux enfants de reprendre le contrôle de leur émotion.

- Oh ça sourit le jeune homme en commençant à rire doucement.

- Oui ça rétorqua l'amazone suspicieusement.

- Comment t'expliquer réfléchit Harry qui déclara ensuite avec un grand sourire. Disons que l'humeur romantique d'Archi nous a donné l'âme d'artistes. Nous avons apporté un peu de lumière et de couleurs à ce monde de brutes. Afin que le monde sache l'amour que nous portons aux femmes de nos vies.

- Harry rassure moi, vous n'avez pas peint la glace du lac ?

- Voyons ma chérie quelle idée stupide ! Pourquoi peindre un lac ? C'est pas futé ! On a plutôt repeint le château! Intérieur et extérieur c'est beaucoup plus drôle. Et ça défoule. On a chargé des grosses balounes de peinture et le but était de les exploser sur les murs. Du grand art. Pour l'intérieur ça a été un peu plus délicat.

- Par merlin souffla Maya en ouvrant la porte de l'appartement pour voir l'intégralité du couloir peint en noir avec des cœurs de toutes les couleurs.

- Nous avons appelé ce couloir, le couloir de l'amour rit Harry. On a failli faire le couloir du Kama Sutra mais comme ils ne connaissaient pas ça m'aurait pris trop de temps. Et puis, pour les pauvres gamins de 11 ans ils auraient finis pervers avant l'âge.

- Mon chéri plus jamais je t'autorise à boire de la Korma se moqua Maya qui riait en imaginant les autres couloirs.

- Ne t'inquiète pas en plus on a prit des photos se moqua Harry qui essaya de se lever temps bien que mal. Maintenant il me faut du café. Un café super fort parce que je suis trop à l'ouest encore.

- Travis tu veux bien l'aider à aller à la cuisine s'il te plaît. Il va finir par se prendre un mur ou pire encore marché sur ses propres pieds soupira l'amazone qui continuait de bercer son fils.

Et ce fut mort de rire que le jeune homme alla aider son professeur à se rendre dans la cuisine annexée au salon. Harry se servit une généreuse tasse de café qu'il but cul sec. Et il se resservit une deuxième tasse qu'il se mit à boire un peu plus doucement. Il sursauta quand il vit que le jeune homme avait posé devant lui un verre d'eau avec des bulles à l'intérieur.

- Un peu d'aspirine ça fait pas de mal contre les gueules de bois, crois moi sourit Travis.

- Merci répondit Harry avec un soupir bienheureux qui se transforma en grimace de dégoût quand il but le breuvage. Il est quelle heure ?

- Presque 8h, les autres ne vont pas tarder à se lever je pense répondit le jeune homme en se servant un coca frais.

- Viens avec moi, je vais te montrer un nouveau moyen de te calmer et de te sentir serein quand tu n'auras pas de patinoire avec toi dans le futur sourit le survivant en se levant.

Harry rentra dans sa chambre et fit signe à Travis de l'attendre et il alla chercher un sac dans lequel il entassa quelques affaire que le jeune ne put voir. En repassant dans le salon Harry déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme et sur les fronts de ses trois enfants réveillés. Une fois déambulant dans les couloirs Harry ne put s'empêcher de rire tandis que Travis riait ouvertement en voyant les nouvelles décorations. Cela pouvait être considéré comme très enfantin néanmoins cela était bien fait même si parfois c'était un peu trop réaliste. Harry lui fit signe de ne pas faire de bruit une fois encore et ils rentrèrent dans une pièce ou Travis pouvait entendre une musique zen et voir un vieil homme en train de faire des mouvements lents mais qui se stoppa quand ils refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

- Tu es en retard Angélus déclara le vieil homme avec un sourire sans même ouvrir les yeux et en reprenant ses mouvements fluides.

- Gomen Mitamotashi sensei mais la soirée a été dure, et la nuit courte soupira Harry faisant exploser de rire le vieil homme.

- En tout cas j'aime beaucoup la nouvelle décoration du château, et même si je n'ai pas pu voir encore Albus je suis sûr qu'il doit adorer aussi mais sûrement pas cette chère Minerva. Vous allez passer un mauvais moment tous les trois continua de rire le vieil homme sans s'arrêter dans ses mouvements. Mais tu es bien plus courageux que je ne le pensais, je pensais réellement ne pas te voir ce matin.

- Cela fait bien longtemps que Minerva ne me fait plus peur et j'apprécie trop vos cours pour les manquer à cause d'une simple gueule de bois. Mitamotashi sensei j'ai emmené un de mes étudiants avec moi, il a besoin comme moi de se trouver un échappatoire pour évacuer le stress sans avoir à se battre contre des vieillards à chaque fois sourit Harry faisant se retourner le vieil homme qui s'approcha de l'adolescent mal à l'aise.

- Ton jeune violoniste hockeyeur approuva le directeur japonais. Il a une bonne souplesse et ses gestes sont fluides quand il marche et quand il joue. Il a un très bon sens d'analyse et est très vif dans ses réflexions. Il est parvenu hier à mettre rapidement de nombreuses stratégies en place. Néanmoins j'ai remarqué que tu protèges toujours ton épaule droite ? Serais-ce une vieille blessure ? Ce qui expliquerait que lorsque tu joues tu as toujours ta main droite un peu crispée.

- Comment vous savez tout ça ? s'étouffa le jeune homme.

- Ah le mystère de la vieillesse. Angélus lui as-tu apporté des vêtements un peu plus confortables ?

- Oui sourit Harry en sortant un kimono neuf qu'il donna à Travis qui fut surpris.

- Alors vas te changer mon enfant je t'attends. Angélus quant à toi rejoins nous mais prends une douche avant, je ne pourrais jamais me concentrer avec un étudiant autant barbouillé de couleur et les yeux aussi vitreux que toi se moqua Mitamotashi sensei.

Les deux hommes s'exécutèrent rapidement et Harry savoura sa douche comme une renaissance. Quand il sortit de la douche il sourit en voyant son étudiant le plus problématique suivre les pas du vieil homme qui lui expliquait comme lors de leur première rencontre le principe de la boxe de l'ombre. Harry se posta de l'autre coté de la pièce pour les laisser tranquille et ferma les yeux à la recherche de sa magie. Il vérifia ses barrières comme tous les jours et commença calmement les gestes lents, berçant de ce même fait sa magie qui se calmait peu à peu permettant ainsi aux barrières de se renforcer. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans son état de demi conscience mais entendit parfaitement la voix de Mitamotashi sensei qui le ramenait à la réalité comme tous les jours depuis qu'il était revenu.

- Tu t'es vraiment améliorer pendant ces quelques mois Angélus affirma le vieil homme fier.

- Cette méthode m'aide à gérer ma magie et à me calmer quand j'en ai besoin. Cela me permet de remettre de l'ordre dans mes pensées et me permet de réfléchir plus calmement. Et merlin seul sait combien j'en ai eut besoin en janvier. J'ai cru que j'allais m'arracher les cheveux avec des gamins pareils !

- Ah les joies de l'enseignement rit doucement le vieil homme alors que Travis était mal à l'aise.

- Mitamotashi senseï je vais vous faire sniffer de la craie et on verra bien ce que vous en penserez bouda Harry faisant augmenter les rires.

- Ah mon jeune Travis raconter moi tout je veux tout savoir. Comment vous avez réussi à le faire tourner en bourrique déclara le vieil homme.

- Vous savez on est pas vraiment fier de ce qu'on lui a fait. Il voulait seulement nous aider et on lui a pourri la vie pendant presque un mois. Il a fallu qu'il sauve la vie d'une des nôtres avant qu'on ne le respecte un minimum.

- Mais maintenant vous le respecter totalement et c'est le plus important. Des fois les choses acquises dans la douleur sont plus précieuses et plus fortes que celle acquises sans aucuns efforts. Angelus est quelqu'un qui croit en général dans la nature humaine et même si vous lui en avez fait baver je suis sur que vous êtes tous très important pour lui sourit le vieil homme qui se tourna vers le jeune professeur. N'est ce pas professeur Angélus ?

- Exactement sourit le survivant avant de prendre un air sérieux et de se tourner vers le directeur japonais. Hier les journalistes ont découvert qui j'étais et mon vrai nom. J'aimerai si cela ne vous dérange pas que vous m'appeliez Harry Potter à partir de maintenant Mitamotashi senseï. Il est temps de rendre à César ce qui appartient à César n'est ce pas ? et d'appeler les gens par leur vrai nom ?. Les journalistes vont inventer une histoire d'adultère pour rendre leur histoire un peu plus vraisemblable aux yeux des gens mais je voulais me présenter de vive voix devant vous afin que vous ne vous fassiez pas de fausses idées sur ma famille.

- Donc maintenant je peux affirmer que ce n'est pas le passé mais bel et bien le futur qui t'envoie à nous n'est ce pas ?

- Je suis le fils de James Potter et de Lily Evans, future Potter, qui sont en 7ème année à Gryffondor ici. Mais hier quand je leur ai dis la vérité je leur ai bien fait comprendre qu'ici ils ne devaient prendre aucune responsabilité vis-à-vis de moi. Il y a beaucoup de choses que Maya et moi devons vous expliquer mais nous n'avons pas eu le temps. Alors s'il vous plaît attendez que l'on vous raconte toute l'histoire avant que vous ne vous fassiez votre opinion sur nous. De plus tous les adultes que je connais ici sont des personnes proches de moi qui viennent de la même époque mais normalement les journalistes n'en parleront pas.

- J'attendrai donc que tu nous racontes toute l'histoire avec ta femme ? fiancée ? hésita Mitamotashi senseï.

- Ça aussi c'est un autre souci. Nous nous sommes mariés à Halloween mais pas selon le sacre du mariage traditionnel. Nous avons demandé à un très vieil ami à nous de nous unir selon l'ancien rituel magique. Maintenant notre lien est ancré dans notre chair mais aux yeux de la loi nous sommes toujours deux fiancés.

- Mais dans vos cœurs vous êtes mariés et c'est le plus important. Et puis vos enfants sont de vrais perles, mais les deux bébés sont étranges quand même s'étonna le directeur perdu dans ses pensées.

- Comment ça mes bébés sont étranges s'offusqua Harry faisant rire discrètement Travis qui suivaient les deux hommes dans les couloirs.

- Deux bébés de quelques jours devraient normalement passés leur temps à dormir. Hier avant le concert Albus les a fait mangés avec Minerva et les ont couchés dans leur berceaux sous un sort de silence pour ne pas que le bruit les dérange. Ensuite Albus à déclencher l'enchantement qui nous a permis d'assister à distance au concert mais les bébés pleuraient et dès qu'ils se sont mis à écouter la musique ils se sont calmés mais ne se sont pas rendormis. Ils suivaient tout le spectacle. Et je suis presque prêt à parier ma chemise qu'au moment où le jeune Travis et la jeune pianiste se sont embrassés ils ont ris. Je trouve cela étrange mais bon côtoyant leur père, je me dis que finalement cela n'est pas plus surprenant qu'autre chose.

- Ahaha on rit beaucoup moins gamin rétorqua Harry en se tournant vers Travis qui avait viré rouge avant de reprendre calmement. Je ne sais pas d'où ça peut venir mais leur sœur, pas la grande la petite, a aussi un très fort pouvoir d'empathie. Peut être ont –ils le même je ne sais pas.

- Ah te voila enfin Harry grogna Albus alors qu'ils rentraient dans la grande.

Le survivant grimaça en voyant 99% des personnes lire la gazette, sorcière hebdo et autres journaux. Il rejoignit ses deux frères qui paraissaient un peu blanc bien qu'en pleine forme.

- Maintenant tous les trois je veux savoir comment vous avez fait ça ? grogna le directeur

- C'est sa faute s'accusèrent les trois hommes chacun montrant son voisin.

- Je veux pas savoir qui mais je veux savoir comment !

- Ben en fait pour l'extérieur on a utilisé des balounes géants remplis de toutes sortes de couleurs…

- Des balounes ?

- Des ballons de baudruche si vous connaissez mieux comme ça. Donc on a rempli les ballons et le but a été de les explosés contre la façade du château.

- Et c'est moi qui est gagné, j'en ai balancé le plus à la fois ! approuva Archi fier de lui.

- Pour l'intérieur on a conjuré des centaines de pinceaux et avec des invocations elfiques ça marche comme sur des roulettes, je voulais faire le couloir Ka…

- Stop Harry ça ils ont pas besoin de le savoir coupa Maya qui riait.

- Ça je m'en doutais un peu mais je veux que vous me montriez comment vous avez changé ma statue ! J'ai jamais réussi à virer ce visage sinistre de gargouille s'enthousiasma Albus.

- Vous aimez notre grand schtroumpf alors ? sourit Harry fier.

- On a longtemps débattu pour savoir ce qu'on allait mettre, moi au début je voulais qu'on mette Merlin il est sympa ce gars mais bon après ça allait faire un peu bizarre alors on l'a pas fait. Après Archi voulait mettre sa propre face mais imaginer l'horreur de voir sa face tout les jours. Je le subis et je sais à quel point c'est horrible. Et puis Harry nous a sorti ce bonhomme on sait pas qui c'est mais il était sûr que vous seriez mort de rire ce qui est le cas. Pour le château ne vous inquiétez pas on va nettoyer. Harry va s'en charger.

- Et pourquoi moi ? s'offusqua le jeune homme

- Parce que c'est moi le plus vieux et c'est donc moi qui décide ! trancha Wess avec un sourire mauvais.

- Bon à part ça c'est quoi les nouvelles du jour demanda Archi avec enthousiasme faisant grimacer Harry.

- Alors selon sorcière Hebdo Harry est le frère jumeau de James Potter et tes parents t'ont séquestré depuis ta naissance expliqua Maya en riant et en dépliant les différents journaux devant elle. Selon la gazette du sorcier le grand auror Andrew Potter a honteusement trompé sa femme avant le mariage. Selon le chicaneur les Leprechaun t'ont enlevé à ta naissance et te renvoie maintenant sur terre pour trouvé de l'or dans le terrain de Poudlard. Selon radio wizzard les Potter t'ont abandonné bambin et tu as été élevé chez les elfes.

- Franginnnnnnn crièrent de concert les deux elfes en prenant Harry dans leur bras.

- Bas les pattes, foutez-moi le camp s'offusqua Harry en riant avant de se tourner face à tous les élèves. En tout cas on peut dire qu'ils ont de l'imagination ces journalistes mais ils ont tous tort. Je ne suis pas issu d'un adultère d'Andrew, pas plus qu'ils m'ont abandonnée à la naissance. Et j'ai fait connaissance avec ces deux abrutis j'avais déjà 17ans. Je ne sais pas ce que sont les Leprechaun et James n'est pas mon frère jumeau. Après je ne sais pas quelles sont les autres rumeurs mais je pense que personne n'a réellement trouvé qui j'étais. Mais je m'appelle bel et bien Harry Potter si cela peut vous rassurer. Je n'ai pas 17ans j' ai bientôt 21ans. Mais non je n'ai jamais fini mes études et c'est pour ça que je me suis inscrit à mes aspics. Après je ne sais pas quoi réellement vous dire sauf que ces papiers que vous avez dans les mains sont des torchons qui ne sont bons que pour la poubelle.

- Pourtant dans celui là il y a un beau baiser d'une pianiste et d'un violoniste coupa Jeff mort de rire en levant un journal.

- Quoi s'insurgèrent les deux adolescents en lui arrachant le journal de la main.

- Bon on peut maintenant dire que vous sortez ensemble trancha Harry en s'avançant en riant et en se postant devant tous ses élèves. Et c'est moi qui est gagné le pari, j'étais le plus près !

- Hey moi j'avais dis avant qu'on ne reparte aux Etats Unis, les autres sont encore plus loin ! s'offusqua Jeff.

- J'ai vraiment cru qu'ils allaient s'embrasser le soir de la finale avoua Madison en haussant les épaules.

- VOUS AVEZ OSE PARIER DANS NOTRE DOS ? hurlèrent les deux adolescents en même temps.

- En même temps tu lui a quand même proposé de t'épouser fin Janvier, il y avait de quoi se poser des questions Travis. Et puis on n'a pas parié d'argent ça n'aurait pas été honnête envers vous. ça a été un simple pari pour le jeu. Mais maintenant c'est votre histoire à tous les deux et nous n'avons plus à nous en mêler trancha Harry en souriant avant de se pencher vers Travis et de lui murmurer tout bas. Je ne m'en mêlerai plus en temps que professeur mais je m'en mêlerai sûrement en temps que père. Tu as réussi à lui rendre son sourire mais si tu lui fais perdre tu auras intérêt à te cacher très vite, très loin et de faire ta prière. Et ça c'est si Maya ne s'en occupe pas avant.

- Oui Monsieur déglutit difficilement Travis qui ne se sentait pas de l'appeler Harry après ce discours.

- Monsieur le directeur, le ministre est dans le hall et souhaite vous voir intervint Argus Rusard.

- Angelus quelle joie de vous revoir décréta le ministre avec hypocrisie en arrivant malgré l'invitation à rester dans le hall.

- Joie non partagée Fudge rétorqua Harry froidement. Vous vouliez vous entretenir avec Albus dans ce cas nous allons vous laisser tranquille.

- A vrai dire c'est vous que je venais voir, le grand héros de la guerre lâcha à contrecœur le ministre avant de reprendre avec perfidie. Je suis venu avoir des réponses à mes questions. Et cette fois ci que Poudlard soit indépendant ou non je réclame mes réponses et vous me les devez.

- Où est l'héroïsme à se battre ? Où est l'héroïsme à prendre la vie d'autrui ? Un monstre oui mais un héros sûrement pas. Je ne suis pas votre jouet Fudge. Je ne l'ai jamais été et je ne le serai pas. Pour ce qui est de vos questions je crois qu'elles viendront bien après toutes celles que se posent les élèves de cette école que j'ai plus côtoyé et apprécié que vous. Et que vous soyez ministre, roi, chambellan je m'en fous. Je ne vous dois rien Fudge. Ni à vous ni à votre satané ministère à la noix. Vous n'aimez pas ne pas savoir n'est ce pas ? Et bien je m'en fous aussi. C'est comme ça et puis c'est tout.

- Des êtres hybrides se trouvent dans ce château, des moldus se trouvent dans ce château alors qu'ils n'ont rien à y faire. Si vous ne nous répondez pas vous risquez…. Déclama orgueilleusement Ombrage avant de s'arrêter en sentant une lame sous sa gorge.

- Un seul mot de plus sur ma famille, sur mes élèves et je vous égorge comme la truie que vous êtes Ombrage lâcha Harry de sa voix froide. Vous touchez à un seul cheveu de mes frères elfes ou à la moindre bribe de mémoire de mes élèves et vous préférerez retrouver Voldemort plutôt que moi. Que vous m'injuriez, me discréditiez aux yeux de tous je m'en fous. Mais comprenez qu'en ce bas monde il y a des choses auxquelles il ne faut pas toucher et là vous êtes sur le point de poser les mains dessus.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit.

- Oh si j'ai le droit mais je ne l'utiliserai pas ici Ombrage. Je veux que James et Lily puissent se marier comme bon leur semble.

- Si vous n'avez rien à cacher pourquoi ne pas répondre aux questions alors ? Pourquoi vouloir garder autant de mystères ? Peut être que sous vos grands airs de sauveur et vos belles paroles vous ne voulez que nous attendrir pour mieux nous planter un couteau dans le dos rétorqua le ministre avant de s'écrouler au sol avec le nez en sang.

Lorsque le ministre releva les yeux, prêt à faire arrêter le sorcier pour s'en est pris à lui. Il déchanta rapidement en voyant une bande d'étudiants devant lui : remontés à bloc et à la carrure imposante.

- Ça c'est pour avoir osé dire des conneries sur Harry. Vous êtes une enflure et une petite bite, enfoiré de ministre de merde. Vous ne valez rien que ce soit en tant qu'homme ou en tant que politicien. Vous n'avez aucun respect pour les autres si ce n'est votre putain personnelle de goret à coté de vous. Harry a plein de défauts, il est cachotier, s'endort de partout, passe son temps à dire des conneries, joue au Hockey comme un bourrin, aime trop sa femme pour s'empêcher de la bécoter en public. Mais jamais on ne vous laissera l'injurié de la sorte. Je me demande même pourquoi il s'est battu pour des ordures de votre genre. Malgré tout ses défauts et ses airs de durs à cuire c'est un homme avec un cœur dont vous ne trouverez jamais les limites. Et déjà à cause de vos conneries on a perdu notre prof principal on va pas vous laisser nous enlever notre ami claqua Jeff en redonnant un coup au ministre.

- Ministre, je dirais plutôt que vous êtes un sinistre psychopathe égocentrique et puis c'est tout trancha Madison en se plaçant à coté de Jeff.

- Nous sommes des moldus mais nous sommes THE moldus et c'est pas vous qui allez nous faire peur. S'il faut se battre on se battra rajouta Travis en resserrant la ceinture du kimono et en retroussant les manches du haut.

- Et puis nous sommes juste de passage nous n'allons pas rester trancha Vanessa. Et nous savons très bien que rien concernant la magie ne devra jamais filtrer dans notre monde. Nous sommes des moldus mais pas des imbéciles. Et puis si on est là c'est à cause de vous et de votre incompétence une fois encore. C'est une bande de mangemorts qui nous a attaqué à Phoenix et on était bien nous à Phoenix. Mais si vous les aviez arrêtés on aurait pas risqué nos vies et on ne serait pas là et on aurait pu continuer à faire la fête. Et les autres ne sauraient même pas qu'Harry et Maya sont sorciers.

- Youpi une bataille s'enthousiasma Jo en se plaçant à coté de Jeff.

- Les enfants calmez vous ordonna Maya en s'approchant du ministre alors que Harry venait se placer à coté d'elle. Vous voulez savoir qui nous sommes et bien nous allons vous le dire. Vous voulez qu'on vous dise pourquoi on est là on vous le dira. Mais nos vies ne vous concerne pas c'est le principe de la vie privée. Vous voulez peut-être que tout le monde vous harcèle et vous adule mais ne prenez pas votre cas pour une généralité. Quand à vous vous savez que ce que les hybrides vous disent ? grogna Maya en se tournant méchamment vers Ombrage.

- Mais voyons mademoiselle Dumbledore, je ne parlais pas pour vous…. Murmura la femme de peur.

- Je suis Mayaween, ex-héritière du trône des amazones. Je ne suis pas une sorcière et ne serait jamais une sorcière. Je me suis unie à un sorcier et j'ai des enfants avec cet homme et ce ne sont pas de vulgaires hybrides comme vous vous plaisez à le penser. Ce sont des êtres vivants qui ont une âme, un cœur et des sentiments et qui valent certainement mieux que votre pathétique petite personne.

- Je suis Sirius Black affirma Sirius en venant se placer à coté de son fils. Et je considère ce gamin comme mon fils. Et sa femme comme ma fille. Et ses enfants comme mes petits enfants. Et toutes les injures et les remarques que vous leur lancer c'est comme si vous me les lanciez directement en plein visage. Sachez que je ne supporterai pas cela si ça venait vraiment à se produire.

- En tant qu'oncle pour Harry et ex loup garou je peux facilement m'énerver si vous vous en prenez à nouveau à notre famille. Alors foi de Remus Lupin si vous venez une nouvelle fois nous chercher des noises nous nous ferons un plaisir de vous considérer comme nous vous considérons dans le futur Débilus Fudge.

- C'est impossible souffla le ministre alors que dans la salle tout les regards allaient des deux garçons aux deux hommes.

- Ah oui et tant que vous êtes là, servez un peu à quelque chose intervint Draco en se plaçant à côté de Remus. La soi disant grande famille des Malefoy est rongée jusqu'à la moelle dans les arts sombres. Le père malefoy était le bras droit de Voldemort et le fils prenait le même chemin. Vous avez accusé Harry de meurtre mais on peut aussi appeler cela de la légitime défense face à des mages noirs. Si vous ne me croyez pas aller à Malefoy manor et dans la bibliothèque du salon vous trouverez un portrait d'Elixis Malefoy, vous décrochai le portrait en déclamant « Toujours Pur, toujours fort, toujours puissant ». Derrière il y a une manette. Vous tirez sur cette manette et une trappe s'ouvre dans le sol du salon et dedans vous y trouverez des tas d'artefacts plus noirs que vous ne l'auriez jamais pensé. Cette salle servait également de laboratoire à Voldemort alors faites gaffe bande d'incapables.

- Comment ….

- Vous êtes vraiment tordu dans ta famille pouffa Hermione.

- Bah au moins je me rends utile comme je peux soupira Draco en haussant les épaules.

- Malefoy tu sais que tu viens de faire saisir le manoir ancestral de ta famille et tous leurs biens ? se moqua le survivant.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux Potter ! On a la classe ou on l'a pas ! Et puis je crois que ça retournera les ancêtres dans leur tombe et ça ne peut pas leur faire de mal.

- Vous venez du futur ? demanda timidement une Serdaigle.

- On peut dire ça comme ça rétorqua Harry avec dédain avant de s'immobiliser en sentant un froid intense l'envahir. Fudge espèce de con me dites pas que vous avez emmené des détraqueurs ?

Le ministre ne répondit pas mais l'air paniqué de celui-ci valu toutes les réponses. Harry le poussa sans ménagement sur le coté et alors qu'il commençait à entendre les cris de sa mère dans sa tête il arracha sans aucune arrière pensée le bracelet tressé de fils doré qu'il avait sur le bras droit. Il foudroya du regard le ministre et déclara froidement et avec difficultés:

- Vous pouvez dire adieu à vos gardes du corps de pacotille Fudge et après je vous jure que je vais m'occuper de vous. Et putain , combien sont-ils ?

_Lily prends Harry et fuis entendit-il dans sa tête avec la douleur habituelle l'obligeant ainsi à poser le genou à terre._

_Papaaaaaa hurla la voix effrayé de sa fille dans sa tête._

_Voldemort – du sang – sa fille sur le sol – plus un souffle de vie – sa femme au sol rongé par la douleur – Sirius passant par le voile de la mort – le noir autour de lui._

- …. pitié pas ma famille murmura-t-il avant de perdre connaissance.

Maya ne sentait pas encore les effets des détraqueurs qu'Harry était déjà au sol, le front plissé par la douleur. Elle sursauta quand elle le vit faire apparaitre son patronus complet et doré dont les formes s'élancèrent avec vitesse à l'extérieur. Elle lança également le sien et entendit juste le murmure suppliant de son mari avant qu'il ne perde connaissance et Sirius commencer à poser le genou à terre en devenant tout blanc. Elle s'élança sur son mari et invoqua une puissante barrière autour d'eux.

- Harry mon ange, on est là. Reviens parmi nous. Ely est là en pleine forme et attends juste que tu lui racontes une nouvelle fois la belle au bois dormant. Je suis là tu ne vas pas me perdre supplia la jeune femme qui savait que ces bestioles ténébreuses faisaient revivre les pire moments à son mari. Nous sommes la tous les cinq revient vers nous.

- Qu'est ce qu'il nous fait encore ? s'offusqua Fudge.

- Vous ! Vous allez nous laisser tranquille hurla l'amazone en se levant et en s'avançant vers le ministre ses yeux commençant à virer peu à peu sur le doré. Vous n'en avez pas assez de pourrir la vie des gens comme ça ! comment réagiriez vous en revoyant votre mère se faire tuer devant vos yeux sans que vous ne puissiez rien faire, en voyant la mort de vos enfants après qu'ils se soient fait torturés par un mage noir, en visualisant la femme que vous aimer au sol se tordre de douleur et que vous soyez impuissant. Dites moi qu'est ce que vous feriez espèce d'imbécile ! Mon mari est seulement un être humain alors foutez lui la paix. Vous vouliez qu'on tue Voldemort on l'a fait, on veut pas de votre gloire, allez pourrir en enfer Fudge.

- James utilise les pouvoirs de tes ancêtres décréta Lily sûre d'elle. Je sais ce que ça implique mais il faut le faire. Depuis 6 mois malgré toutes les tentatives ce ministre à la con est encore là, Maya a besoin de nous et tu es la seule solution pour le moment. Et puis honnêtement pour la suite tant que je peux me marier avec toi ça me va après la façon je m'en fous. Allez fais le !

- Je sais pas comment on fait pour faire un truc pareil moi ! J'ai pas ses connaissances moi ! s'offusqua le jeune homme complètement perdu en pointant le survivant encore allongé sur le sol. Je pense pas qu'il suffise que je dise moi James Potter je veux que cet idiot ne soit plus ministre !

James s'arrêta immédiatement de parler quand il sentit une douce chaleur l'envahir et une aura rouge et or l'englober alors qu'un lien se formait pour le relier au ministre tremblant de peur qui se mit à luire de la même couleur que lui. Le gryffondor paniqua un instant avant de finalement ne plus rien ressentir et voir un voile noir passé devant ses yeux. Il se sentit faible comme si un poids venait de s'ajouter à ses épaules trop frêles pour le porter. Et finalement le noir complet et ses jambes refusèrent de le porter plus longtemps.

Andrew arriva en panique dans la grande salle juste au moment où son fils tombait dans les pommes. Il ouvrit les yeux encore plus grands en voyant Harry inconscient au sol et Maya en train de tuer le ministre du regard.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ici ? demanda perdu Andrew avant de reprendre avec panique. Mon groupe d'aurors a repéré un groupe de détraqueurs au nord de la forêt interdite à cause de cris d'agonie. Les gens de pré-au-lard nous on tout de suite prévenu. Je suis venu voir si ici il y avait des problèmes avec ces bestioles. Et pourquoi James est dans les vapes et Harry dans le même état ?

- Ton rejeton a réveillé les anciens pouvoirs du clan Potter expliqua Severus. Mais il a usé de toute sa magie et donc il va se taper un bon petit somme, il faut dire qu'il a pas la même réserve de magie que Harry ainsi ce gugusse de pacotille n'est magiquement plus ministre. Et Harry bah comme d'habitude avec les détraqueurs, en plus si ses boucliers sont scellés avec sa magie c'est même pas étonnant qu'il perde connaissance. Je suis juste surpris qu'il les ait senti d'aussi loin.

- Parle pour toi Rogue grogna Sirius qui était plus pâle qu'un mort. Moi aussi je les ai senti mais j'ai 12ans d'entrainement pour maitriser ces putains remontées de souvenirs. Si tu ne maitrisais pas aussi bien l'occlumencie tu serais dans le même état que nous et peut-être même pire que Harry. Alors ne fais pas ton malin !

- Très bien dans ce cas, occupons nous de ce fauteur de troubles sourit Andrew en se tournant vers l'ex ministre qui continuait de trembler comme une feuille. Cornélius Fudge, ex ministre de la magie ne possédant plus la protection juridique et l'immunité diplomatique je vous arrête pour détournement de fonds, pour diffamation auprès d'Albus Dumbledore et Harry Potter, pour soutien envers un mage noir, et j'en passe et des meilleurs. Vous êtes aux arrêts et serez juger selon l'ancien code sacré de la Justice magique et à votre place je n'ouvrirai pas ma bouche avant d'être parti de ce château et d'avoir un avocat. Sinon je vous laisse entre les mains de Maya qui vous fera parler beaucoup plus que moi trancha Andrew en passant des liens magiques aux poignets de Cornélius qui n'arrivait pas à se remettre de ces nouvelles.

Soudain un hurlement apeuré surgit dans la salle. Maya se retourna et couru se jeter sur le torse de son mari qui regardait dans tous les sens avec un regard apeuré. Elle plaça son front sur le sien et de ses deux mains emprisonna son visage afin de le fixer dans les yeux. Et ce qu'elle y vit dedans la retourna complètement, il avait les même yeux torturés qu'il avait au début de leur relation et qu'elle avait eu temps de mal à faire partir au fil des années.

- Mon ange regarde-moi je suis la murmura-t-elle doucement en essayant de l'apaiser. Je suis là je vais bien et les enfants vont bien. Orphéo et Jio sont en train de baver allègrement sur Nawaëlle et Sarah qui semblent complètement gaga devant eux même s'ils ruinent leur tenue. Elysia et Vanessa sont juste là aussi, elles sont en pleine forme et en vie. Tu m'entends Harry ce n'était qu'une illusion Elysia va BIEN et ce qui est arrivé était prémédité tu ne pouvais rien faire, ce n'était pas de ta faute. Elysia est avec nous et vivante insista-t-elle en faisant un signe à ses deux filles de s'approcher.

Elysia se jeta sur son père qui l'enserra fermement dans ses bras murmurant quand même combien il était désolé et quand sa seconde fille vint s'accroupir à coté de lui il l'a prit également dans une grande étreinte.

- On va bien papa ne t'inquiète pas rassura Vanessa en le serrant aussi de toutes ses forces. Notre famille va bien, mais Maman est un poil paniquée.

- Et Sirius demanda avec panique le jeune homme.

- Je suis là fils, n'oublie pas tu es venu me chercher derrière le voile. Je suis tombé mais tu m'as ramené ce souvenir n'a plus lieu de te torturer ainsi rassura patmol en s'accroupissant à ses cotés alors qu'il ne lâchait pas ses deux filles

- Voldemort se réveille souffla Harry il faut que je sache quel jour nous sommes. Et non je ne me calmerai pas rajouta-t-il en voyant le regard de sa femme, de son père et de ses frères. Je l'ai senti passé mon occlumencie alors que normalement il n'a plus aucun passage pour ici. Ce n'est pas normal.

Harry se défit de l'étreinte de ses filles et se remit difficilement debout. Il ramassa le bracelet doré qui trainait encore par terre et sursauta quand il vit Maya ouvrir les premiers boutons de son chemisier pour attraper le médaillon de Merlin qui était redevenu visible lorsqu'ils avaient scellés leur magie. Avec conviction elle tira dessus et une brise fleurie l'enveloppa alors que quelques fleurs se mettaient à pousser sous ses pieds. Elle déposa son médaillon dans la main à Harry et déclara avec assurance.

- Voldemort est à toi mais Maïra est à moi !

Le survivant soupira et arracha aussi son médaillon et plaça sa main sur le tatouage qu'il avait le long du bras gauche. Il murmura quelques phrases que personne ne put saisir et le tatouage disparu alors qu'il sentait à nouveau sa magie parcourir librement son corps, ses barrières se remettant en place. Il ne restait plus qu'un sceau désormais qui le canalisait mais il n'était pas encore temps de le briser. Il se tourna vers ses élèves qui paraissaient un peu paniqué par ce qui venait de se passer et qui prenait conscience qu'il ne connaissait vraiment pas leur professeur.

- Aujourd'hui est ma dernière journée avec vous en tant que professeur dès demain mon destin me rattrapera. Je voulais essayer de vous ramener au moins aux USA mais je ne pourrais pas. Je vous montrerai ce concert que vous vouliez voir pendant que je m'occuperai de votre retour au pays. J'ai deux trois petites choses à vous expliquer en plus, aller chercher vos affaires de cours et attendez moi dans la salle sur demande. Je vous rejoins dans quelques minutes expliqua Harry avant de se tourner méchamment vers Fudge. Quand à vous ministre de pacotille….

- Stop Harry pas la peine de s'énerver pour lui coupa Andrew en lui montrant les menottes et les liens de l'homme. Monsieur Fudge, ex ministre de la magie, est déjà aux arrêts.

- Ex-ministre ? murmura le survivant sans comprendre.

- Et oui pendant que tu faisais une mauvaise sieste ton ex futur père a réveillé les pouvoirs Potter sans vraiment le faire exprès. Et paf ministre plus ministre expliqua Archi en essayant de détendre l'atmosphère alors qu'il était accroupi auprès du jeune homme dans les vapes. Mais bon contrairement à toi il a pas une réserve de magie outrageusement prodigieuse et il a décidé de faire la sieste. Comme toi lorsque tu t'amuses à faire sauter des châteaux !

- Laisse moi faire soupira Harry en se plaçant de l'autre coté de l'adolescent.

Sa main devint légèrement bleue et cela rappela vaguement à tous les sorciers le comportement que le vieil homme avait eu avec Maya le jour de la grande bataille. Soudainement il murmura un « ici » alors qu'il était sur l'abdomen du jeune homme et posa sa main dessus. Il se concentra en essayant de doser sa magie comme il le pouvait étant donnée qu'elle était déchainée de se retrouver libre des entraves des sceaux, et la transféra dans le corps de l'adolescent qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur en sentant la puissance magique du survivant s'infiltrer dans chaque parcelle de son corps.

- Ouahh par la chocogrenouille de grand père s'enflamma James quand Harry se releva en lui tendant la main pour l'aider à se redresser. C'est quoi ce truc que tu m'as injecté. ? j'ai l'impression que je vais pouvoir rester éveiller des mois entiers.

- James tu n'aurais jamais du faire une connerie pareille. Déclencher les pouvoirs de la lignée des Potter sera plus une plaie qu'autre chose. Je vais faire des recherches un peu plus tard pour que je puisse rendormir ta lignée.

- Bah t'es pas obligé et puis honnêtement c'est pas si grave que ça. On se mariera comme on voudra et le protocole on s'en fout ! Pas vrai pa' ?

- Euhh James croit Harry quand il te dit que tu ne pourras pas te soustraire au protocole. Il te l'a dis hier, malgré toute leur tentative avec Maya ils n'ont pas pu. Tu ne pourras pas non plus expliqua Andrew. Mais Harry j'aimerai savoir comment tu comptes les rendormir ici si tu ne peux les rendormir chez toi.

- Chez moi il faudrait quelqu'un plus puissant que moi pour surpasser la magie déclencher pour le réveil de la lignée. Ici je suis plus puissant que la magie que James à utiliser je pourrais le faire il faut juste que je sache comment faire. Je trouverai bien dans les archives de Wish manor chez moi. Mais je ne pourrais m'en occuper qu'après avoir boucler ces sinistres prophéties.

- Et Dumbledore ?

- Me parler pas de ce vieux con, déjà rien que de penser que je vais le revoir je commence à m'énerver, stupide vieillard manipulateur grogna Harry alors que tous ouvraient les yeux de stupeur excepté Albus qui éclatait de rire.

- Ahh ça me manquait tes répliques comme ça. J'essayerai de pas faire les même erreurs ici que chez toi sourit le vieil homme en se tournant vers le jeune homme. Je suis heureux que tu ai fini par quand même m'accepter ici et d'avoir réussi à surpasser les griefs que tu avais contre moi.

- Après tout vous êtes le grand père de ma femme et on ne choisi pas toujours sa famille. Regarder j'ai bien été adopté par deux elfes survoltés de plus de 150 ans avec l'âge mental de gamin de 10ans rétorqua Harry avec un sourire avant de se tourner ers les deux elfes qui arborait deux airs faussement choqué. Et pour votre idée, là où j'étais avant j'ai fait sauter le palais résidentiel de la confédération des elwings ! Les fondations de la bâtisse incluses. Et en me battant avec Voldemoche en Novembre on a fait exploser son repère sans même s'en rendre compte. Bon j'y vais les incontrôlables m'attendent termina Harry en attrapant sa besace que lui tendait sa femme qui lui déposa juste un petit baiser sur les lèvres en lui murmurant qu'elles avaient mis du courrier dans le sac.

- C'est quoi cette histoire avec Ely demanda Archi avec sérieux une fois que le survivant fut hors de la salle.

- La personne que vous avez vu le jour de la bataille et qui a pris soin de moi a formé Harry quand il était dans le coma. Me demande pas comment je ne sais pas, je sais juste que ça c'est fait, comme s'il avait fait un nouveau voyage. Il a essayé pendant plus de 6 mois de convaincre Harry à tuer ses adversaires et il n'a jamais réussi. Tu sais comme moi combien il est têtu et combien il considère la vie humaine pour ne pas vouloir la prendre.

- Malgré toutes les batailles et toutes les guerres il n'a jamais tué personnes en 10ans, il avait du courage le papy se moqua Archi avant de voir le regard sinistre de l'amazone.

- Il a réussi à le convaincre Archi ! Mais il a utilisé ce à quoi Harry tenait le plus. Il l'a plongé en situation réelle d'une attaque de Poudlard d'après lui mais qui était en réalité une puissante illusion, et Harry a du se battre. Il continuait de blesser les mangemorts mais quand il a vu Voldemort en train de torturé puis de tuer Ely je te laisse imaginer ce qu'il s'est passé frissonna Maya en serrant sa fillette dans ses bras.

- Harry a perdu le contrôle de sa magie pour la première fois de sa vie n'est ce pas ? demanda sinistrement Wess qui imaginait très bien sa réaction si on lui prenait Elendil et son futur enfant à naitre.

- C'est pas le contrôle de sa magie qu'il a perdu totalement ça a été la raison. Il les a tous massacré et même pas à la magie ça aurait été trop doux pour eux. Il les a totalement lacérés, découpés et tués avec son sabre en mettant autant de haine qu'il pouvait dans ses coups. Ça a été une véritable boucherie. Puis il est tombé à coté du corps d'Ely et il n'a plus bougé pendant un mois. Un long mois pendant lequel il s'est laissé dépérir. Il a fallu plus de 8mois à Long Hinn pour le remettre un minimum sur pied. Cet homme a détruit en une heure tout ce que nous avions mis plus de 5ans à construire. Les crises d'angoisse qu'il fait, les détraqueurs ça vient de là Archi. Malgré tout ce qu'on peut dire ou faire il se laisse toujours guidé par ses sentiments. Tu as vu ses yeux tout à l'heure ?

- Je ne l'avais jamais vu avec un regard aussi perdu, même la première fois où nous l'avons vu soupira Archi.

- Lorsque Sirius est passé derrière le voile de la mort, il avait le même regard de bête traquée et de gamin abandonné déclara Hermione en se replongeant dans ses souvenirs. Mais maintenant il n'est plus tout seul, il est là et nous sommes là. Et puis je pense pas qu'il soit dans le même état d'esprit que lorsqu'il avait 15ans. Il va se remettre rapidement. Et je suis sur que les incontrôlable ont vu que quelque chose allait pas et vont lui changer les idées.

- Ama Kèki se passe ? demanda la fillette perdu face à tous les regards sombres de sa famille. C'est pake apa a fait un cauchemaye ?

- Oui apa a fait un très mauvais cauchemar, mais je suis sûre qu'il va mieux maintenant que tu lui a fait un gros câlin rassura Maya en resserrant sa prise autour de sa fille. Tu sais que ton papa t'aime beaucoup beaucoup, tout comme il aime tes frères et ta sœur. Et il a rêvé qu'un méchant monsieur vous faisait du mal. Alors il va falloir faire plein de câlin à apa pour le rassurer ma chérie. D'accord ?

- Oui on va faiye une bizou paty à apa sourit la fillette en faisant rire sa mère. Dis ama, on est bien le jou du pinik ?

- Oui on est samedi ma chérie et c'est le jour du pinik rit Maya.

- Aloys vite ama il fo pépayé à manyer ! s'enthousiasma la fillette.

L'amazone rit et se dirigea vers ses deux bambins qui étaient encore dans les bras des deux maraudeuses qui les berçait doucement et leur demanda des les remettre dans leur transat. Elle les récupéra et suivit Ely qui était déjà branché à cent mille volts pour faire le pique-nique hebdomadaire.

Harry de son coté marchait sombrement en direction de la salle sur demande, il ne pensait pas que les détraqueurs allaient avoir un jour un effet encore pire que ce qu'il avait connu en troisième année. Et une nouvelle fois la magie lui avait prouvé le contraire. Quand il avait revu le corps sans vie de sa fille, il avait réellement cru que cette fois ci son cœur allait lâcher.

- Stop Harry elle va bien, elle est avec Maya, tout vas bien, pas besoin de paniquer se réconforta le jeune homme ne rentrant dans la salle sur demande qui avait prit l'apparence exact de sa salle de classe aux USA.

Il posa sa besace sur le bureau en attendant que ses élèves arrivent puis se souvint du fameux courrier qui était arrivé pour lui. Il hésita un moment craignant qu'il ne s'agisse d'un courrier sorcier mais il savait que dans ce cas là Maya ne l'aurait pas mis dans sa besace avant d'avoir regarder ce que la personne voulait. Après tout techniquement même sans leur pouvoir ils étaient incartables. Il soupira et ouvrit sa sacoche il y avait beaucoup de courrier mais Harry rit en voyant qu'il s'agissait que d'enveloppes moldus. Leur courrier d'Amérique bien sur ! Maya avait relié par un élastique toutes les factures et avait déposé un post-it avec un gros cœur dessus, un « je t'aime mais ça c'est pour toi mon chéri » et un smiley qui tirait la langue à la fin du mot. Soupirant désespérément il remit les factures dans la sacoche et prit les quelques autres enveloppes qu'il y avait. La première venait de l'école de danse de Santa Barbara qui les remerciait une nouvelle fois pour la soirée et l'opportunité qu'ils leur avaient donnée. Et qu'ils étaient dispo si jamais ils voulaient refaire le spectacle. L'autre école leur avait également envoyé une lettre de remerciement et Harry la plaça sur son bureau avec l'autre. Il prit la plus grosse enveloppe et resta surprit en voyant l'insigne de Julliard sur le haut de la page. Il ouvrit l'enveloppe et vit une lettre et un CD l'accompagnant.

_Cher camarade de scène,_

_Nous vous adressons ce petit mot pour vous féliciter une nouvelle fois encore du spectacle que vous avez donné lors de la finale du concours. Vous nous avez bluffés et nous sommes fiers d'avoir pu être vos adversaires directs dans un concours d'un tel talent._

_Nous vous adressons un petit DVD pour vous remercier plus en détails avec une surprise pour vous à la fin._

_Espérant de vos nouvelles rapidement._

_Cordialement_

_Zackary Simon_

_Directeur Julliard University_

Harry sourit en posant la lettre et en gardant le DVD à portée de main. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en entendant le boucan que faisant ses élèves morts de rire en voyant l'état des couloirs qu'ils découvraient. Et comme à leur habitude comme tous les matins, ils entrèrent dans la salle comme si la porte venait de céder sous l'assaut d'un troupeau d'hippopotames. Chacun s'assit à sa place discutant joyeusement avant que la déléguée, Vanessa, vienne lui donner le cahier de présence. Il leva les yeux au ciel et sa fille haussa les épaules signe qu'elle ne faisait que son devoir même si c'était stupide de le faire aujourd'hui. Le survivant sourit et fit l'appel sachant d'avance qu'ils étaient déjà tous présents. Une fois l'appel finit et quelques conneries sorties par Jeff et Jasper comme à leur habitude Harry se tourna vers eux l'air grave.

- Aujourd'hui est le dernier cours que nous aurons, ce sera la dernière fois que je me tiendrai devant vous en temps que professeur. Je vous l'ai dis à certain mais je veux que tout le monde le sache. Vous êtes et resterez pour toujours mes premiers élèves et des gens important pour moi. En 6 mois j'ai appris à vous connaitre en même temps que je vous laissais pénétrer dans ma vie. Chose que je n'ai fait qu'avec peut de personne jusque là. Sachez que si je me sors vivant du bourbier dans lequel je suis, vous pourrez toujours compter sur moi. Et quand bien même je ne m'en sortirai pas, n'oubliez pas que quelque part au nord de Los Angeles se trouve une maison qui vous accueillera pour toujours. Je veux qu'à partir d'aujourd'hui vous preniez votre destin en mains. Vous allez passer vos foutus examens et vous vous en sortirez haut la main. Finissez premier de promotion histoire d'emmerder un peu plus les autres, je sais que vous en êtes capable. Vous êtes capables de beaucoup de choses et vous l'avez démontré. Je ne veux plus jamais que vous vous laissiez influencer par les autres, si vous vous accrochez à vos rêves rien ne vous empêchera jamais de les réaliser. Et ne laisser personne vous rabaisser, plus jamais ! Vous êtes des adultes maintenant alors agissez comme tels. L'année prochaine vous entrez tous à l'université, certain resteront dans la même ville, d'autres partiront de l'autre coté du pays et peut être même certains dans d'autres pays. Et je veux que vous vous souveniez toujours que l'amitié qui vous lie n'est pas un lien désuet qui partira avec le temps, peu importe où vous êtes n'oublier pas que quelque part dans le monde certaines personnes pensent à vous et sont prêts à vous aider si vous avez des problèmes. J'ai essayé de vous apprendre tout ce que j'étais en mesure de vous apprendre en croyant bien faire. J'ai du faire des erreurs mais je pensais bien faire.

- Harry tu nous as rendu nos rêves murmura Sam qui était sur les rangs de devant. Grâce à toi on nous respecte maintenant alors que cela faisait plus de deux ans que plus personnes ne nous considérais comme des humains à part entière.

- Tu es jeune mais tu es le meilleur professeur qu'on aurait jamais pu espérer avoir, et j'espère que dans le futur, car il y a aura un futur j'en suis sûre, tu seras un aussi bon professeur pour aider des pauvres adolescents qui auront besoin de ton aide renchérit Madison. Bon c'est vrai qu'on ne comprend pas vraiment tout ce qui se passe depuis que nous sommes ici mais bon tu nous as tous accepté avec nos bizarreries alors on peut faire un effort pour t'accepter avec les tiennes.

- C'est plus fun comme ça renchérit Jo avec sa bonne humeur contagieuse. Et honnêtement respect dans le genre je remue une école. La déco des couloirs et de la façade du château est terrible je suis devenu un de tes plus grand fan artistique Harry. Surtout que vous l'avez fais avec un max de grammes dans le sang. Mettre autant de couleurs sur si peu de surface c'est magnifique, comme quoi l'alcool peut faire du bien, et la statue…

- Tais toi crièrent tous les autres pour le stopper dans son délire alors qu'Harry riait doucement.

- Pour ce qui s'est passé ce matin, je crois que je vous dois quelques explications sur la frayeur que je vous ai faite reprit sérieusement le survivant qui interrompit d'un geste de la main ceux qui voulaient l'interrompre. Je vous dois des explications et je ne me force en aucun cas, je vous le dis parce que je le veux. Je n'ai pas honte après tout je ne suis qu'un homme comme dirait Jeff. Il faut que vous sachiez que dans le monde de la magie il existe une sorte de monstres, on dit plutôt créature démoniaque, qui s'appelle détraqueurs. On les appelle les gardiens, car depuis des lustres ce sont les gardiens d'Azkaban, la prison soit disant impénétrable des sorciers d'où personne ne s'est jamais enfui, enfin jusqu'à ce que Sirius Black s'en échappe en 1993 mais ça c'est autre chose. Donc ces bestioles peuvent voler et survivent en se nourrissant des pires moments de la vie des hommes. Plus précisément elles dégagent une aura ténébreuse qui fait remonter chez les personnes, moldues ou sorcières, les pires moments de leur vie et leur fait revivre. Il émane alors de ces personnes leur souffrance, leur peur, et leur craintes et ces bestioles se nourrissent de ces sentiments là. Faisant disparaitre peu à peu tout espoir et les faisant sombrer dans la folie ou dans certains cas dans les vapes ou dans le coma. Et si elle finit par vous aspirer toute votre douleur elle vous prend alors votre âme et dans ce cas là c'est la mort assurée, du moins la mort mentale car votre corps vit jusqu'à dépérir par lui même. Je ne sais pas si c'est charmant ou pas mais pour prendre l'âme du sorcier on dit dans le jargon que c'est le baiser du détraqueur. C'est aussi la peine capitale pour les plus grands criminels sorciers. Dans mon cas la première fois que j'ai fais face à une de ces bestioles j'avais 13 ans et comme ce matin je me suis évanoui en entendant des voix dans ma tête, c'est plus tard que j'ai compris que ces bestioles me faisaient revivre en direct la mort de mes parents et le sacrifice de ma mère. C'est traumatisant de savoir que le seul souvenir que vous avez de votre mère est les hurlements suppliants qu'elle criait pour ne pas qu'on vous tue. Seulement voila depuis que je voyage j'ai vécu d'autres choses et un de mes maîtres pour me bouger un peu le cul a tué Elysia dans une illusion tellement réelle que j'ai vraiment cru qu'elle était morte. Et ce matin j'ai aussi revu ce passage. Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre car vous ne l'avez pas vécu mais quand vous êtes pères, plus que votre vie, c'est celle de vos enfants qui passent avant tout. Mais ne vous inquiétez plus mes barrières mentales sont revenus en place alors il n'y a plus de soucis à se faire, je ne vais pas vous refaire le coup de tomber dans les vapes comme une fillette.

- Et si on lui injecte une bonne dose de bons sentiments à ces bestioles qu'est ce que ça fait demanda Jeff passionné par le cours qui virait sur une cours de DCFM.

- C'est un peu ce que j'ai fait ce matin. Le seul moyen que les sorciers connaissent pour les repousser est le patronus. Le sorcier se concentre sur tous les plus beaux souvenirs de sa vie et emmagasine en lui tout ce bonheur avant de lancer le sort. Normalement le sort se transforme en une forme très personnelle. Personne n'a le même patronus que quelqu'un d'autre à quelques exceptions prêt. Ce sort éloigne les détraqueurs permettant ainsi au sorcier d'aller se mettre à l'abri. Le mien est doré et je ne sais pas pourquoi il a viré comme ça, je pense que c'est du à ma magie. Il est doré, a plusieurs formes et surtout il tue ces bestioles, il les déchiquète jusqu'à ce qu'ils disparaissent. Donc voila vous venez d'avoir un cours de septième année théorique de défenses contre les forces du mal sourit Harry en voyant l'air passionné de ses élèves.

- Cool !

- Bon maintenant passons à des choses un peu plus joyeuses c'est notre dernier cours mais c'est pas une raison pour ne pas finir sur des notes un peu plus joyeuses. J'ai reçu du courrier des danseurs, des deux écoles et ils vous remercient encore pour leur avoir donné l'opportunité d'avoir pu participer au concours Mozarto. Et juste avant que vous rentriez dans la salle j'ai ouvert une lettre de Julliard avec un mot vous félicitant encore une fois et un DVD expliqua Harry en faisant apparaitre un lecteur DVD et un écran blanc dans la salle. Je suis surpris je suis censé être en 78 et pourtant, il y a de la technologie de l'an 2000. Comme quoi je suis pas vraiment dans mon passé. Enfin bref passons. Je ne sais pas du tout ce qu'ils nous veulent mais voyons voir ça.

Le survivant lança le DVD et tous furent surpris en voyant apparaitre la troupe entière de l'autre équipe sur le tableau blanc. Dans la bonne humeur chacune des personnes de la troupe se permis de laisser un petit message, un petit commentaire, un encouragement et même une se permis de faire une petite remarque désobligeante sur leur spectacle. Mais cela sembla être dans son caractère car tous ses collègues soupirèrent blasé par son comportement. Puis l'image passa sur un vieil homme souriant qui s'adressa face à la caméra.

_Bonjour à tous chers artistes incontrôlables, je suis Zachary Simon le directeur de Julliard university. Bien que je sois plutôt orienté cursus supérieur chaque année je me fais un plaisir d'assister au concours Mozarto afin de découvrir de nouveaux talents et vous mes chers amis vous m'avez tous littéralement conquis. J'adresse donc ce message à votre professeur principal qui j'espère vous transmettra mes amitiés et ceux de vos précédents adversaires. Vous avez remotivés mes troupes de façon prodigieuse, eux qui n'avaient jamais perdu un concours, ont trouvé meilleur qu'eux et je vous en remercie. J'ai appris que vous alliez jouer avec l'orchestre symphonique Londonien d'orchestre Sullivan et je ne vous dirai que merde mes chers amis. On peut dire que vous avez une bonne étoile qui vous propulse vers des directions bénies par les dieux. Tout ça pour vous dire que j'aime beaucoup votre travail, votre persévérance et votre motivation. J'ai parlé de votre cas à mes professeurs d'université qui seraient ravi d'avoir des étudiants aussi déterminé que vous pour faire leur cursus post lycée. Alors je vous propose à tous de nous rejoindre l'année prochaine si cela vous intéresse, avec votre talent vous pourrez obtenir une bourse pour vous aider à subvenir à vos besoins. En tout cas si cela vous intéresse vous êtes d'hors et déjà exempté des épreuves artistiques étant donné que vous avez gagné le concours Mozarto. En espérant avoir rapidement de vos nouvelles, je vous salue agréablement et vous redis merde pour votre représentation musicale de Londres._

- Je rêve où un gars vient de nous proposer d'intégrer l'université de Julliard cria Madison en regardant tous ses camarades qui étaient béats devant le tableau qui était redevenu blanc. New York, le rêêêêêêêêve !

- Vous voyez une nouvelle voie vient de s'ouvrir pour votre futur mais Madison avant de t'exciter comme une puce rappelle toi que tu dois d'abord passer tes examens de fin d'année et de préférence avec brio, pour que tu puisses intégrer Julliard si c'est vraiment ce que tu souhaites. Maintenant c'est à vous de choisir votre destinée.

- Le seul hic c'est l'argent, New York ça va être la poisse même si on arrive à se déchirer pour avoir une bourse râla Jasper.

- Vous vous êtes vraiment battus juste pour faire fermer le clapet des gens de l'école ricana Harry à la surprise de tous les élèves. Je vais vous rappeler quand même que les gagnants du concours Mozarto gagnent une récompense de 500 000 dollars. Quand j'ai vu que vous vous en inquiétiez pas plus que ça j'ai pris la liberté d'ouvrir un compte pour chacun de vous sur lequel j'ai dispersé l'argent du concours de façon équitable. J'ai demandé à quelques connaissances de faire des placements ce qui fait que le contenu de votre compte a encore du augmenté. L'argent normalement revient à l'école car c'est elle qui avance les frais d'inscription, les frais de déplacement, les frais pour les costumes et les décors mais comme notre cas est un peu différent l'argent m'a été remis car j'étais votre professeur principal. Vous pouvez utiliser cet argent comme bon vous semble et je pense que cela pourra vous aider pour vos prochaines études car certains de vos parents ne voudront pas en entendre parler.

- Vous avez dépensé combien pour nous ? s'époumona Jeff qui n'avait jamais pensé à cet aspect-là du concours.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'ai dépensé car je le pouvais et puis je n'allais pas vous piquer l'argent que vous avez gagnés à la sueur de votre front. Et si vous n'êtes pas contents dites-vous que c'est juste un prêt que vous me rembourserez quand vous serez plein aux as nargua Harry.

- Je crois que notre bonne étoile s'appelle Harry Potter soupira Travis. On ne pourra jamais te rendre le dixième de tout ce que tu nous a apporté ! Tu viens de nous dire que tu nous avais ouvert des comptes avec plus de 16 000 dollars chacun. Je suis le seul à trouver ça complètement loufoque ou pas ? Et tant que tu y es pourquoi ne pas nous acheté une maison à coté de Julliard !

- Pourquoi je vous achèterai une maison à New York se moqua Harry. Je crois qu'il y a un manoir Potter par là-bas et qu'Andrew vous le prêtera si cela est possible. Mais il me semble Travis que tu voulais faire autre chose ? Tu m'en a parlé et je t'ai aidé du mieux que je pouvais mais je pense qu'il faudrait maintenant que tu en parles à tes amis. Surtout que maintenant la partie financière ne pose plus de problèmes, plus rien ne t'empêche de tout tenter pour le faire. Tu as fais énormément d'effort et tu as presque des notes parfaites.

- Je n'irai pas à Julliard commença le jeune homme en regardant fixement devant lui pour ne pas voir les regards surpris de ses amis tout en sortant mécaniquement une grande enveloppe de son sac à dos. Et je ne continuerai pas le Hockey même si des écoles m'ont approché dans ce but après la finale. Je me suis rapproché de Harvard, j'ai toujours rêvé de devenir médecin et j'ai toujours été passionné par les sciences. Harry m'a payé le billet d'avion pour que j'aille passer le concours d'entrée et j'ai eu le nombre de points qu'il fallait. J'ai été accepté mais le seul truc c'est qu'il faut que j'ai mes examens finaux. Je suis désolé les gars mais je ne peux pas aller à Julliard avec vous, même si vous me manquerez.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes espèce d'imbécile heureux hurla Jeff en lui sautant sur le dos. Putain Harvard mon gars, tu as passé les examens d'Harvard et tu as été accepté ! C'est pas grave si on est plus ensemble, Harry a raison on sera toujours amis. Et rien ne t'empêchera de venir nous voir, on refera la déco de chez les Potter, et rien ne nous empêchera d'aller t'emmerder sur le campus de la plus huppée des universités ! New York et Massachussetts c'est pas si loin que ça. Putain une école de l'Ivy league j'arrive pas à y croire. D'ailleurs qui y aurait cru si on nous avait raconté ça en décembre.

- Si nous sommes aux confessions interrompit Vanessa mal à l'aise en sortant également une enveloppe de son sac, j'ai approché l'université de Yale. Quand je leur ai envoyé ma candidature pour intégrer le département Droit, ils m'ont également fait passer des entretiens d'entrée que j'ai réussie. J'ai reçu la réponse juste avant le concert et j'ai pas eu le temps d'en discuter avec quiconque. Je suis désolée papa mais ça il fallait que je le fasse seule. Je veux devenir avocate spécialisée dans les sévices sur les enfants pour mettre des pourritures comme mon ex beau-père sous les barreaux. Et Yale est l'une des universités les plus réputées pour le droit. Vous savez pour moi la musique c'était un moyen de survivre en me souvenant de mes parents décédés et un moyen que j'avais de décompresser avec vous. Ça a toujours été un plaisir et je continuerai de jouer avec vous pour m'éclater mais je veux que ça reste un plaisir et pas une obligation. Et puis le Connecticut c'est à coté de Harvard et pas bien loin de New York non plus.

- Je suis fière de toi ma chérie sourit Harry en déposant un baiser sur le front de la jeune fille. Toutes mes félicitations.

- Ouais dis plutôt que c'est un moyen pour toi de rester en tête à tête avec ton chéri dans les états du nord taquina Madison troublée de perdre sa meilleure amie pour ses études supérieures. Finalement ça va être la fin des incontrôlables.

- Les incontrôlables disparaitront le jour où nous déciderons de nous abandonner les uns, les autres et selon moi ce jour est loin d'être arrivé rétorqua Jeff en frappant du poing sur la table.

La fin du cours se passa dans le plus grand bazar possible, où certains garçons avouèrent vouloir continuer des études sportives dans le Hockey, où certains voulaient continuer dans des voies différentes pour voir de nouveaux horizons, et Harry participa joyeusement à ce grand bazar avec joie. A 13h ils eurent la surprise de voir apparaitre une lettre bleue qui dévoila une illusion de Maya souriante.

- Où cas ou vous auriez oublié nous sommes samedi et il fait beau. La plage n'est pas là mais il y a quand même le parc avec une patinoire géante en plein air.

Ils se regardèrent tous surpris en voyant la lettre se consumer pour disparaitre puis tous rangèrent ou plutôt fourrèrent leur affaires dans leur sac avant de sortir précipitamment de la salle de classe en riant pour se ruer vers l'extérieur du château essayant tant bien que mal d'éviter de renverser les autres élèves. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le parc ils virent au loin à proximité du lac Elysia leur faire des grands signes alors que Maya était assise sur une immense couverture en compagnie des trois elfes, de Jenny et des deux bébés. Les élèves se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre avec un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry suivait tout le petit monde sans se presser avec un sourire de 4 mètre de long accroché aux lèvres, il réceptionna sa fille quand elle s'élança dans ses bras pour lui faire un gros câlin et des bisous. Il se doutait que maya avait demandé à la fillette de lui faire plein de câlins et il n'allait pas se plaindre. Il posa un baiser sur le front de ses deux bambins endormis et s'assit à coté de sa femme qu'il embrassa langoureusement.

- Pitié vous allez nous coupez l'appétit avec vos baisers fit semblant de vomir Jeff.

- Oh dans ce cas sourit le survivant en faisant basculer sa compagne sur le dos pour l'embrasser passionnément et langoureusement alors que ses élèves lançaient encore des remarques les traitant de pervers et que les autres adultes éclataient de rire. Bon maintenant je crois que je vais pouvoir profiter pleinement de ce petit pique-nique car ils n'ont plus faim ces petites natures.

Les élèves tirèrent la langue en même temps et se servirent tous généreusement des salades et des plats que Maya avait préparés. Les incontrôlables ne purent se retenir plus longtemps et dévoilèrent tout à Maya sur la proposition que le directeur de Julliard leur avait fait, des décisions de chacun et de l'argent que Harry leur avait « prêté ». Archi expliqua aux moldus ce qu'étaient les elfes en leur racontant des contes historiques de leur cité d'or pendant qu'Harry de son coté les écoutait en souriant et en berçant sa fillette qui était venu se blottir dans ses bras.

- Apa tu voy que achi était yamouyeu !

- Oui ma chérie ton parrain et bien amoureux de ta marraine mais ça personne ne le savait sourit le survivant en continuant de se balancer de droite à gauche. Tu sais que Archi et Wess se sont tes vrais tontons car ce sont des gens que j'aime comme mes frères si j'avais eu des frères. Si jamais un jour il y avait un problème c'est chez lui que vous iriez vivre toi et tes frères et Vanessa, bien sûr quand elle ne sera pas à l'université.

- Et y'ai des tontons du côté de ama demanda innocemment la fillette. Pake tu m'avais monté le apa et la ama mais pas les tontons.

- Comment ça tu lui avais montré mes parents s'étonna l'amazone en fixant son mari.

- Lorsque nous sommes revenus du sauvetage de Rose et Eric, je lui ai dis que c'étaient ses arrières grand-parents, mais ses arrières grand-parents de sang. Elle ne comprenait pas la différence qu'il y avait entre Sirius et Andrew par exemple, pour elle tous les adultes plus vieux que nous sont des papis et des mamies alors je lui ai montré son arbre généalogique avec des illusions. Elle en bas, puis nous deux au dessus, puis James et Lily au dessus de moi, puis Andrew et Estella au dessus de James et Rose et Eric au dessus de Lily. Après elle m'a demandé si tu avais aussi un apa et une ama. Je sais que tu ne veux plus jamais les voir ma chérie mais elle voulait savoir alors je lui ai montré les illusions d'Asclia et Fixillien en lui disant qu'elle ne les verrait jamais. Du moins temps que toi tu ne voudras pas qu'elle les voit. Je n'ai jamais parlé de ton frère, de ton ex fiancé ni rien ma chérie finit Harry en murmurant tout en lui déposant un chaste baiser sur les lèvres.

- C'est légitime et oui ma chérie j'ai un frère mais comme mes parents tu ne le rencontreras pas sourit Maya avant de se tourner vers Harry. Et Yale c'est une bonne université ?

- Mais Maya tu sors d'où ? s'écria Jeff avant de faire un geste de la main. Oublie j'ai rien dit ! Il y a des universités qui sont le best du best, il n'y en a pas énormément et Yale et Harvard en font partie. Il faut être méga intelligent pour y aller ou alors super friqué. Les plus grands politiciens ou scientifiques ou avocat du pays sortent de ces écoles. Quand l'école va savoir ça, ils vont faire une jaunisse.

- Le plus important n'est pas de faire des choses juste pour emmerder les autres mais de faire des choses qui vous plaisent. A partir de là si vous vous défoncer vous pourrez arriver à tout faire sourit Maya.

- Ah ça va trop me manquer les pique-nique du samedi et les rassemblements chez vous cria Jeff en se laissant tomber sur le dos pour bouder.

- Hey Jeff crois moi, je commence à bien connaitre nos deux amoureux de service, et je pense que s'ils n'avaient pas d'aussi bonne conscience pour faire ce qui leur parait juste, ils seraient déjà avec vous dans l'avion pour vous ramener aux Etats Unis se moqua Archi alors qu'Harry s'allongeait sur le dos à moitié dans l'herbe et à moitié sur la couverture.

- Tu sais quoi Archi, c'est pas con ton idée sourit le survivant alors que sa femme venait se blottir contre son torse. Je vais laisser tomber les sorciers et devenir un homme normal, égoïste et qui ne pense qu'à lui !

- Ça ce sont dans tes rêves les plus fous mon chéri rit doucement l'amazone en déposant un léger baiser sur sa mâchoire. Car je ne peux te dire que si tu deviens un de ces hommes sans cœur, sans ligne de conduite et complètement macho je me barre et je vais me trouver un nouvel amant autre part. Mais je sais que ça n'arriverait jamais, je ne trouverai jamais un amant comme toi.

Harry rit légèrement et ferma les yeux pour savourer le soleil sur sa peau et l'odeur de sa femme qui s'était confortablement installé dans ses bras et qui lui caressait tendrement le torse. Il entendit peu à peu ses élèves se mettre à discuter, à lire ou simplement à profiter du soleil, Il savait qu'il aurait du s'inquiéter de Voldemort, des journalistes qui devaient être au pied levé au portail de Poudlard, où alors de la simple séparation qui allait avoir lieu pour dire au revoir à ses élèves mais il voulait juste oublier et profiter du moment présent. Rapidement il sombra dans le sommeil rattrapant les heures de sommeil qui lui avait manqué depuis qu'il était revenu chez les sorciers.

- Quand je disais qu'il s'endormait de partout se moqua doucement Jeff pour ne pas réveiller son professeur.

- C'est dingue il dort vraiment vérifia Archi en se penchant sur lui afin de vérifier qu'il respirait toujours. C'est pas normal ! Harry ne dort que lorsqu'il n'a pas le choix. Il faut se battre pour qu'il dorme et se repose en temps normal. Et encore il dort toujours sur le qui vive. Et sauf quand il était dans le coma je l'ai jamais vu roupillé comme ça !

- Bah pourtant presque tous les samedis à la plage pour le pique-nique il s'endort comme ça expliqua Travis en haussant les épaules et en replongeant dans son livre.

- Il rattrape peut être toutes les heures de sommeil qu'il a perdu depuis qu'il s'entraine renchérit Vanessa qui se remit à lire son histoire de Poudlard.

Le reste de l'après midi se passa dans le calme des plus paisibles. Certains étudiaient, d'autres lisaient, faisaient la sieste, ou patinaient tranquillement sur le lac. Ils eurent même l'agréable surprise de voir Albus leur demander de rester ce soir car il y avait un match de quidditch de prévu et à la suite une fête d'adieu était prévue pour eux. Les élèves acquiescèrent, touchés par le geste du vieil homme qui ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant Harry continuer à dormir comme un bienheureux sur les cuisses de Maya avec ses bras autour de sa taille de peur qu'elle ne s'enfuie loin de lui. Elle s'était adossée à un arbre et dessinait le château de Poudlard scintillant de milliers de couleur. Et ce fut vers 17h que le survivant se réveilla en entendant à quelques centimètres de lui les gazouillements joyeux d'un bébé.

- Bonjour toi sourit-il en relevant la tête et en tendant le bras pour lui caresser la joue. Tu ne dors plus mon chéri ? C'est sûr que ton transat ne doit pas être aussi confortable que Maman n'est ce pas ?

- Oui mais maman doit se lever pour venir me donner mon biberon parce que j'ai faim et que mon papa il est complètement avachi sur ma maman murmura une douce voix à son oreille.

- Oh ma chérie, c'est fabuleux Jio parle déjà se moqua Harry en tournant sa tête vers sa femme alors que ceux qui restaient encore à côté d'eux se mettaient à rire.

- Honte à toi père indigne c'est Orphéo qui est réveillé railla Maya en le poussant hors de ses jambes pour se pencher sur le transat de son fils et le prendre tendrement dans ses bras.

- Ta maman elle est méchannnnnte avec moi fit semblant de pleurer Harry en regardant son fils qui semblait s'amuser.

- Alors pendant que la maman méchante prépare le biberon, le papa indigne va prendre soin de son fils ! trancha l'amazone en posant doucement le bébé à plat ventre sur le torse de son père toujours allongé au sol.

- Allez mon chéri vient faire un câlin à papa sourit doucement le survivant en caressant doucement la joue de son fils qui se mit à babiller joyeusement tout en lui bavant dessus. Tu sais que je t'adore toi !

Harry mit sa main derrière la tête de son fils et doucement se releva en position assise avec le bébé qui gazouillait toujours dans ses bras.

- Bon alors où en était on l'autre jour dans l'histoire ? demanda Harry avant de se souvenir. Alors oui je m'en souviens tu t'en souviens aussi ? demanda le survivant à l'enfant qui gazouilla de plaisir. Le prince Jean aussi perfide que mesquin se décida à organiser un tournoi de concours de tir à l'arc. Après tout il était connu dans tout le pays que Robin des Bois était un archer hors pair et un homme au grand cœur. Et le prince Jean savait que l'homme viendrait pour gagner l'or et le donner aux pauvres. Et il ne se trompa pas Robin était bel et bien venu mais déguisé afin que personne ne le reconnaisse. Mais rapidement l'infâme conseiller du prince Jean découvrit qui il était et Robin ne dut son salut qu'à frère Tuck qui assomma ce sinistre conseiller…

- Tu vas leur raconter tous les dessins animés que tu connais rit Maya en lui tendant le biberon de son fils qui se mit à agiter ses petites mains en direction du biberon.

- Et oui mon petit goinfre, tu aimes ça hein sourit le survivant en lui donnant son biberon. Et puis je trouve que Robin des Bois c'est une belle histoire.

- Apa tu me yacontes la belle au bois domant ? demanda Ely en venant se poser à coté de lui.

- J'ai une bien meilleure idée ma chérie, si tu la racontais à Jio qui vient de se réveiller le temps que Ama finisse de préparer son biberon.

- Harry tu es un vrai papa gâteau avec tes enfants, j'espère que tu le sais se moqua Archi en venant s'asseoir à coté de son frère pour caresser la joue du bambin qui tétait goulument à son biberon. Hey tu sais quoi bonhomme, je vais devenir le meilleur tonton du monde comme ça tu resteras avec moi.

- Ne l'écoute pas il dit que des bêtises renchérit Harry. En plus il ne sait presque pas faire à manger ce n'est pas un super tonton de la mort qui tue. En plus il a plein de défaut et c'est moi qui te chante des plus jolies berceuses que lui. Et puis c'est moi ton papa et tu me quitteras jamais jamais jamais !

- Tu sais que tu es un cas Harry !

- Et écoute le en plus il ose se moquer de ton papa. Moi je te dis c'est pas le meilleur tonton du monde s'il ose se moquer de ton pauvre petit papa pas vrai continua Harry en faisant semblant de pleurer.

- Et tu sais quoi iyo, apa c'est le plus foye apa du monde. Lui aussi il a déjà battu un dagon s'enthousiasma Elysia qui racontait son histoire avec de grands gestes alors que son frère la regardait avec des grands yeux ouverts comme s'il comprenait ce qu'elle racontait. Et même que apa il a dis qu'un you on iyait voye les dagons…

- Harryyyyy….. gronda Maya qui ne connaissait pas cette partie de l'histoire.

- Quand ils seront beaucoup plus grands ma chérie tenta Harry en faisant un grand sourire et une petite moue penaude avant de regarder son fils dans les yeux. Papa va faire profil bas avant que Maman ne le tape vraiment.

Harry continua de nourrir son fils en regardant sa femme faire pareil avec son autre fils. Quand le bébé eut fini, Harry se décida à se lever et à marcher un peu pour bercer son fils et se détendre les jambes. Doucement il se mit à fredonner Hallelujah comme sa mère le faisait pour lui lorsqu'il était bébé. Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses pas le conduisirent dans le stade de Quidditch.

- Regarde comme c'est beau mon fils sourit Harry en tournant sur lui-même pour que son fils puisse voir le grand stade en entier. Je te promets que je me battrai de toutes mes forces et de toute mon âme pour qu'un jour je puisse vous apprendre à voler à tous les trois. Ton grand père n'a pas pu le faire et je suis sur qu'il aurait adoré m'apprendre à voler. Tu sais ton grand père adorait voler et c'était un excellent joueur de quidditch. Et moi aussi j'aime voler et j'aime le Quidditch et je suis sur que vous aimerez autant que moi. C'est dans les gênes des Potter. Ça ne m'avait pas manqué mais maintenant que l'on se retrouve ici tout les deux j'ai presque envie de voler, imagine ne plus rien sentir qui te retient sur terre, aller caresser les nuages de tes mains, sentir le vent te décoiffer tes cheveux en pétard avoua Harry en riant en voyant son fils le regarder avec des grands yeux. Oui je sais je vais pas aller voler avec toi dans mes bras, ta maman me tuerais à coups sûr, et j'aime beaucoup plus ta maman que voler. Quoi que ça dépend des jours. Tu sais les femmes c'est compliqué mais on peut pas vraiment s'en passé !

- Tu sais que tu es atteint Potter se moqua une voix derrière lui.

- Et lui c'est tonton Draco mais tu peux aussi l'appeler la fouine. Tu sais pourquoi la fouine parce qu'un jour un professeur l'a transformé en fouine et le faisait rebondir dans tous les sens. Je te montrerai la scène quand tu seras plus grand. Et c'est aussi un joueur de quidditch, il est bon, mais pas aussi bon que Papa. Papa l'a toujours rétamé déclara fièrement Harry en regardant son fils.

- Qu'est ce que tu viens de dire ? murmura la voix surprise du serpentard.

- Oui je sais moi Harry Potter vient de déclarer que tu n'étais pas mauvais au quidditch ! souffla Harry qui se remit à regarder avec nostalgie les buts en face de lui.

- Pourquoi as-tu dis à ton fils que j'étais son tonton ? bégaya le Malefoy.

- Je ne sais pas avoua le survivant en reprenant un peu de sérieux. Je veux qu'ils connaissent tous un maximum de personne. Comme ça si je ne m'en sors pas vivant ou pire si Maya et moi nous en sortons pas vivant, ils auront des personnes vers qui se tourner. Ils ne resteront pas seuls. Si tu es là c'est que tu dois avoir un match ce soir, alors on va te laisser te concentrer. Hein Orphéo on va retrouver maman finit le survivant alors que le bébé commençait à s'endormir.

- Je croyais que tu dormais quand le professeur Dumbledore était venu vous annoncer le match de ce soir pour que tes élèves puissent le voir s'étonna l'attrapeur.

- Depuis que tu es rentré dans l'équipe de Serpentard en deuxième année tu viens toujours sur le stade 2 heures avant le match et tu t'imprègnes du stade vide. Je ne t'aimais pas Malefoy mais j'ai malheureusement la même manie que toi, et pour les matchs Gryffondor-Serpentard tu m'as toujours pris ma place. Je t'ai détesté encore plus rit le survivant en commençant à partir. Bonne chance pour ce soir, je te laisse te concentrer.

- Harr.. commença Draco en se retournant avant de voir son ex-ennemi déjà loin de lui en train de raconter des histoires de quidditch acadabrantesque à son fils.

Le survivant arriva au moment où tous rangeaient leurs affaires pour aller se préparer pour le match. Il embrassa tendrement son fils sur le front et le reposa dans son transat en embrassant son autre fils qui s'était rendormi après son biberon. En route il apprit que c'était la finale du tournoi de quidditch inter-école et que c'était Poudlard contre les espagnols d'Esperanza. Dans la grande salle à l'heure du repas, Harry passa près d'une heure à expliquer les détails du jeu à ses élèves et il était tellement pris dans ses explications qu'il ne se rendit même pas compte que toutes les personnes autour de lui s'étaient arrêté de parler. Les sorciers qui pourtant connaissaient le jeu avait l'impression de le redécouvrir sous une autre facette tellement le survivant en parlait avec ferveur. Une fois tout le monde repus, tous se dirigèrent vers les gradins. Harry sourit en se rendant compte qu'Albus avait fait arranger un coin des gradins pour eux. Pour qu'ils puissent mettre Jio et Orphéo à l'abri du temps mais aussi de tout incident pouvant survenir si les élèves se sentaient un peu trop heureux ou coléreux. Le survivant se tourna ensuite pour regarder le terrain et il ne put s'empêcher de pousser un soupir à fendre l'âme en prenant sa femme dans ses bras, collant son dos contre son torse pour joindre ses mains sur son ventre.

- Ça te manque le quidditch ? demanda-t-elle en posant ses mains sur les mains de son mari.

- Je ne vais pas te dire le contraire ma chérie. Honnêtement pendant 6 mois tout ça ne m'a pas manqué. Même voler ne m'a pas manqué. Mais maintenant que je suis là dans les gradins à regarder tout le monde encourager son équipe préférée, ça me manque. Tu n'aimes pas voler sur un balai mais pour moi c'est une des meilleures choses que je connaisse après faire l'amour avec toi bien sûr murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa femme. Tu connais pas l'excitation qui te prend au tripes alors que tu attends désespérément de pouvoir rentrer dans le stade pour faire le tour d'honneur, tu ne connais pas les doutes qui t'assaillent sur qui pourraient prendre le vif avant toi. Mais comme le reste je ne regrette rien, je t'aime trop pour ça ma chérie.

- Moi aussi je t'aime mon ange sourit Maya en tournant la tête pour l'embrasser langoureusement alors que les gens à coté d'eux commençait à les siffler.

Ils durent attendre encore une dizaine de minutes avant que le commentateur du match ne commence son speech d'avant match. Il rappela les équipes et les fabuleux matchs que les deux équipes pendant les tours précédents afin de saluer les autres équipes de leur talent et de leur bravoure. Quand il annonça le nom des joueurs, Harry se prit à l'euphorie des gradins et se mis à encourager Poudlard. Il se mit à rire en voyant ses élèves la bouche grande ouverte en voyant les joueurs faire leur tour d'honneur. Néanmoins au moment de commencer les hymnes Harry ne put s'empêcher de chanter la chanson à boire qu'il avait chanté pour le premier match du tournoi alors que Maya riait doucement se laissant bercer par les bras de son mari.

Au moment de commencer le match le calme se fit dans le stade alors que Draco se dirigeait vers les tribunes. Il se posa sur la rambarde et regarda Harry dans les yeux.

- Potter je te rends ta place d'attrapeur titulaire déclara le blond à la surprise de tous.

- Qu'est ce que tu racontes comme connerie encore Malefoy ! s'étonna Harry son cœur loupant un battement.

- Tu as bien compris ce que j'ai dis alors ne fais pas l'abruti s'il te plaît se vexa Draco en descendant de la rambarde pour passer définitivement dans le groupe des supporters. Tu l'as dis toi-même tu es meilleur attrapeur que moi. Et je n'ai joué jusqu'ici qu'en tant que remplaçant. Je te rends ta place.

- Ne fais pas l'idiot et va jouer ce match ! Tu es étudiant ici, moi je ne le suis plus. Et derrière toi il y a une équipe qui compte sur toi, tu ne dois pas fuir comme ça. En plus je ne suis pas monté sur un balai depuis plus de 6 mois.

- Peux-tu me dire qui est-ce qui fuit Potter ! Je crois que tu as échangé les rôles ici! Tu t'es inscrit à tes aspics alors tu es étudiant autant que les 2900 personnes derrière moi ! Pour ce qui est de l'équipe je leur est dit dès le départ que je serais remplaçant !

- Je ne me suis pas entrainé depuis trop longtemps, et surtout avec cette équipe ! essaya Harry sans grande conviction.

Maya regardait l'échange sans sourciller, elle voyait bien le combat interne de son mari. D'un coté l'adulte responsable qui savait que sa place était dans les tribunes à veiller sur sa famille, et de l'autre côté l'adolescent fougueux qui adorait plus que tout voler. Elle sourit, se détacha de l'étreinte d'Harry et se posta derrière lui. Elle lui déposa un léger baiser sur la joue et déclara.

- Tu as intérêt à gagner Harry.

- Quoi ? s'étonna le survivant avant de se prendre une bourrasque de vent qui le propulsa dans le vide en direction du terrain.

Tous poussèrent un cri d'effroi en voyant le jeune homme se faire propulser dans les airs et les incontrôlables eurent un instant peur que Maya ait fait une tentative de meurtre. Mais rapidement tous entendirent le sifflement d'un balai fendant l'air. Harry l'attrapa alors qu'il était en chute libre et remonta en une chandelle parfaite en faisant un contrepoids avec ses pieds se retrouvant presque à quatre pattes sur un minuscule bout de bois.

- Allez Marco rétame lui la gueule cria Malefoy depuis les gradins à l'attrapeur espagnol.

- Ta sollicitude me touche Malefoy grogna Harry qui se plaçait dans le trou que ses coéquipiers lui avait fait. Tu dis ça parce que Serpentard a toujours perdu comme des pauvres idiots qu'ils étaient.

- Et toi la superstar des gryffondors on s'est toujours demandé comment tu arrivais à voler avec une tête aussi lourde ! rétorqua le blond.

- Et c'est encore pire que tout, parce que même avec ma tête enflée on était toujours meilleur que vous se moqua le survivant revenant presque 7ans dans le passé.

- Tu étais ou plutôt tu seras un gryffondor ? demanda timidement Cris.

- Tu as déjà vu des Potter à Serpentard espèce d'idiot se moqua Malefoy depuis les gradins.

- Le choixpeau avait failli m'y envoyé, mais imagine le drame : le survivant à Serpentard nargua Harry.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il y a un match de quidditch qui nous attend, vous continuerez de vous battre plus tard cria Maya calmant du même fait les deux hommes.

- Harry, il faudrait que tu ailles te changer signala doucement Séléna.

Le survivant sourit et il se retrouva rapidement habillé de sa tenue de quidditch. La même qu'il avait porté la dernière fois sauf que cette fois ci le Angélus avait disparu au profit de Harry Potter. Mme Bibine donna rapidement le coup de sifflet de départ et Harry s'élança à toute vitesse dans le ciel. Il retrouvait enfin cette sensation de liberté qui caractérisait temps ce sport béni des dieux. Il ne savait pas si son compatriote espagnol le suivait mais il s'amusait comme un fou à faire des figures dans tous les sens et à lancer son balai à toute vitesse. Quand il vit, au loin, ses coéquipiers pris dans le piège de la défense Espagnole, il se dirigea vers eux et au moment de passer au-dessus de James il hurla simplement « lance-la au dessus ». Le capitaine s'exécuta et Harry récupéra le souaffle et fit une vrille pour passer la défense et marqua rapidement. A partir de ce moment là le match pris un aspect étrange, il n'y avait plus d'attrapeur, le dénommé Marco était venu en renfort pour aider ses poursuiveurs qui ne pouvaient contenir 4 poursuiveurs. Et ce fut certainement ce qui causa la perte de son équipe. Alors qu'Harry venait de marquer un but il passa par-dessus et lâcha son balai et se laissa tomber à pic sans que personne ne puisse rien faire. Cependant son balai vint se poster à coté de lui alors qu'il était à moins de 2 mètres du sol et il eut juste le temps de l'attraper pour décélérer un peu sa chute et il atterri au sol les jambes fléchies alors qu'un silence de mort s'était fait dans les gradins.

- C'est ça que vous chercher ? demanda avec humour le jeune homme en ouvrant son deuxième poing où se trouvait une petite boule avec des ailes.

- Poudlard gagne la rencontre cria Mme Bibine en sifflant alors que ses coéquipiers se dirigeaient à grande vitesse vers lui.

- Tu vas finir par te tuer avec des conneries pareilles éclata de rire Sirius en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Bien joué Harry rajouta Remus en le poussant gentiment.

Harry sourit et s'excusa avant de remonter sur son balai pour s'élancer vers les tribunes. Il sauta de son balai pour se retrouver devant sa femme et l'embrassa avec tout l'amour qu'il éprouvait pour elle. Quand il se sépara d'elle, elle lui murmura un « félicitation » et rapidement une tornade blonde et une noire vinrent l'emprisonner dans leur bras pour le féliciter. Il serra ses filles très fortement contre lui et regarda sa femme avec un sourire d'ange.

- Non je te l'interdis !

- Ma chérie fait moi confiance il n'y a aucun danger.

Maya soupira et se mit sur le qui vive pour réagir au quart de tour au moindre problème.

- Venez faire un tour d'honneur avec moi les filles sourit le survivant en ré-enjambant son balai.

Il fit signe à sa grande fille de se mettre derrière lui et de le tenir de toutes ses forces et il prit sa plus jeune fille qu'il mit devant lui pour la tenir avec un bras alors que l'autre dirigeait le balai. Il s'élança rapidement dans les airs et cru avoir perdu son audition tellement Vanessa hurla fort. Il rejoignit ses coéquipiers et ils commencèrent leur tour d'honneur. Elysia était survoltée et criait dans tous les sens faisant exploser de rire l'équipe. Vanessa resta un peu crispée au début avant de se mettre à rire avec sa petite sœur en demandant à leur père d'aller de plus en plus vite. Harry sourit à ses coéquipiers et lança son balai à pleine vitesse les faisant survoler le parc de Poudlard, le lac et le château. Quand ils revinrent dans le stade, toujours aussi vite ils allèrent se poser auprès des autres équipes des 8 écoles qui attendaient la remise des prix et la cérémonie de la fin de la compétition. Vanessa retourna dans les gradins avec des étoiles plein les yeux alors qu'Ely voulait rester dans les bras de son apa. Harry suivit la cérémonie en souriant, toutes les équipes avaient une particularité : équipe la plus fair play, équipe la plus courageuse, … et il ne put s'empêcher d'exploser de rire en voyant sa fillette applaudissant aussi fortement tout le monde. Et quand les équipes passaient à coté d'eux pour reprendre leur place elle leur lançait des grands Bravo les faisant rire. Quand l'équipe de Poudlard fut appelé sur scène pour la remise du premier prix Harry laissa ses collègues y aller sans lui. Il préférait rester au pied de l'estrade et profiter du spectacle avec sa fille dans les bras. Il se mit à rire en voyant les maraudeurs faire les clowns en remerciant à qui voulaient l'entendre leur père, leur mère, le bon dieu…

- Déjà avant de dire n'importe quoi j'aimerais que Draco vienne avec nous pour savourer cette victoire. Car sans lui nous n'aurions pu aller bien loin dans la compétition. Tu te considérais peut être comme remplaçant mais pour nous tu as été notre attrapeur. Et cette victoire est autant la tienne que la notre commença James vite applaudit par tous alors que Draco les rejoignait les joues un peu rouge de honte surtout quand Harry se moqua de lui. Maintenant je voudrais te remercier personnellement Harry. Tu es arrivé dans cette école en septembre avec Maya, et à vous deux vous avez changé nos vies. Je ne parlerai pas de tu sais qui car cela ne le concerne pas mais vous nous avez permis de grandir. De devenir des adultes et d'assumer nos choix et nos actes. Le professeur Dumbledore nous a dis que c'était toi qui était l'instigateur de ce tournoi de quidditch et que Maya avait fait nos tenues alors merci pour ça. Mais et je pense le dire au nom de tous les étudiants ici présents, nous n'avons jamais pu te remercier, car même avec le monde extérieur à dos tu as mis en place une soirée extraordinaire nous permettant de mieux nous connaitre tous, tu as fais une soirée d'Halloween splendide et surtout vous nous avez fait rire avec vos bêtises alors que nous nous complaisions dans notre malheur. Alors merci Harry Potter. Merci pour être venu changer ce qui aurait pu être une année d'étude barbante en une année d'étude plutôt cool et rempli de bonne humeur.

- Apa y yaconte quoi le gaçon ? demanda Elysia complètement perdue faisant exploser de rire toutes les personnes.

- Je disais simplement que tu avais un super papa sourit James.

- Oui c'est le meilleuye apa au monde approuva la fillette en posant un baiser sur la joue en sueur de son père avant de faire un beurk. Apa tu pu !

- Heyy on ne dit pas ça à son apa chéri s'offusqua Harry.

- Harry vient sur le podium s'il te plaît demanda Albus en prenant une médaille qu'il passa autour du cou du jeune homme. Voila pour toi, le meilleur attrapeur de la compétition, le plus suicidaire dirait certain, le plus courageux pour d'autre.

- Merci Albus remercia Harry alors qu'Elysia regardait la médaille avec envie.

Le survivant enleva la médaille et la passa autour du cou de sa fille qui semblait fière de garder la médaille de son apa.

- Espérons qu'elle soit moins casse-cou que son père sourit James.

- Qu'est ce que tu veux James, chez les Potter on est tous des tarés quand on est sur des balais, alors je crois que tu es un des plus mauvais placé pour me dire ça rétorqua Harry. Bon ma puce tu vas retourner avec maman et Vanessa pendant que papa va prendre une douche. Et après on fait le fête !

- Oui Apa, fiestaaaaaaaaa cria la petite.

Harry sourit et après un sourire moqueur pour tous les joueurs déploya ses deux grandes ailes blanches et s'envola en direction des tribunes où il déposa sa fille dans les bras de sa femme. Il l'embrassa rapidement et se jeta à nouveau dans le vide pour marcher calmement vers les vestiaires souriant de son petit effet sur l'intégralité du public. Il resta un moment surpris en voyant que dans les vestiaires de l'équipe de Poudlard il n'y avait pas 7 casiers mais bien 8. Le sien n'avait pas bougé et il sourit doucement en voyant que le nom de « Angelus » avait été barré comme un sauvage pour être écrit en noir en dessus « Harry Potter ». Il prit ses affaires et se dirigea dans la cabine de douche. Il entendit ses coéquipiers débarquer comme des sauvages et chanter des chansons paillardes à plein tubes. Il appuya doucement son front contre le mur et laissa l'eau faire son œuvre pour lui délier les muscles endoloris par l'effort. Il passa rapidement un Boxer et un pantalon noir avant de se diriger torse nu vers les casiers.

- C'est quoi ce machin sur ton dos hurla Sirius en sortant de la douche et en le voyant de dos.

- Un héritage magique soupira Harry en regardant le tatouage dans le miroir.

- La légende des Potter demanda timidement James.

- Oui James, la légende des Potter affirma Harry en prenant un T-shirt dans son casier pour l'enfiler rapidement.

Il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait du maillot des Red scorpions avec le numéro 69, parce que soit disant c'était un pervers avec sa femme, et le flocage « prof » derrière. C'était la première fois qu'il le mettait depuis que ses élèves lui avaient offert et cette dernière soirée semblait être la bonne occasion pour la porter. Il s'assit dans le canapé pour attendre ses coéquipiers et en profita pour voir les différentes photos qui ornaient les murs. Il ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant des photos de Draco mort de rire, l'hypocrite petit Serpentard avait bien changé. Et il l'avait démontré encore une fois ce soir en lui laissant la place pour la finale. Une fois tous réunis, ils se dirigèrent vers le château où tous se permirent de faire des remarques à Harry sur la nouvelle déco de l'école. Quand ils pénétrèrent dans la grande salle, les incontrôlables hurlèrent de joie en le voyant avec son T-shirt.

- Maintenant que nos grands champions sont arrivés, il est temps de commencer à faire la fête pour les féliciter et pour dire au revoir à nos chers incontrôlables Red scorpions qui ont réussi à mettre de l'ambiance depuis leur arrivé il y a une semaine déclara Albus en levant son verre. A la votre et que vous puissiez continuer vos études.

- A Yale, A Harvard, à Julliard et à toutes les surprises que vous réserves le futur continua Maya en levant son verre vers les élèves de son mari.

- A tout les futurs pique nique que nous ferons sur la plage, et les prochains matchs de Hockey où je vous rétamerai renchérit Harry en riant.

Tous burent leurs verres et la musique se mit rapidement en route. La soirée s'annonçait placée sous le signe de la joie et du bonheur malgré les adieux se rapprochant. Harry s'amusa à danser avec sa femme, ses filles et presque chacune de ses élèves.

- Bon Harry vu que tu nous as presque tout dis, dis nous encore ce que tu nous as caché pour la musique ! demanda Jeff en venant se poser à coté du professeur.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus grand-chose à ajouter Jeff, vous avez tout vu hier soir. La guitare a été le premier instrument auquel Sanaë m'a appris à jouer. Mon père jouait de cet instrument mais je ne l'ai appris que bien après. Le piano est arrivé ensuite. A force que l'on s'amuse à faire des duos guitare – Piano ça m'a plu et j'ai voulu changé de place. Elle m'a donc appris à jouer du piano. J'aime autant la guitare que le piano. Plus tard elle a essayé de m'apprendre la flute mais je devais partir et je ne m'y suis jamais remis dessus. Après j'aime bien jouer de temps en temps, c'est un moyen surpuissant pour endormir les bébés sourit le jeune homme qui berçait l'un de ses fils.

- Pourquoi tu nous l'as jamais dis ?

- Vous ne me l'avez jamais demandé non plus rétorqua Harry avec moquerie. Et vous ne vous êtes jamais demandé comment cela se faisait que vous bloquiez sur des partitions et que comme par miracle le lendemain il n'y avait plus de problèmes ? et les parties de guitares pour la bande son du spectacle, elles ne sont pas apparues toutes seules !

- C'était toi ? bégaya le jeune homme.

- Les partitions oui c'est moi et pour la guitare aussi. Je n'étais pas resté pour discuter avec les examinateurs mais je suis resté pour enregistrer les parties à la guitare. Ça les a surpris mais bon comme j'étais incorporé aux incontrôlables par mon statut de professeur principal il n'y a eut aucun soucis.

- Et Maya ? On sait qu'elle joue Elendil l'a dit hier mais on ne sait pas de quoi !

- Ah ça c'est à elle de te répondre sourit énigmatiquement Harry en se tournant vers sa femme qui dansait avec Archi une valse endiablée.

- S'il n'y a que ça rit Jeff en se levant et en s'avançant vers le couple dansant, il s'inclina respectueusement et demanda, est-ce que la charmante dame ici présente m'accorderait une petite danse ?

Archi fit semblant de s'offusquer qu'on veuille lui piquer sa cavalière mais se rabattit rapidement sur Jenny qui avait finit de danser avec Wess. Jeff prit la main de la jeune femme et commença à la faire tournoyer en lui racontant des bêtises.

- Au fait tu joues de quel instrument ? demanda l'élève sur un ton nonchalant.

- Harry a pas voulu te répondre c'est ça ? éclata de rire l'amazone.

- Mea Culpa avoua l'adolescent en faisant un grand sourire. Alors tu joues de quel instrument ?

L'amazone ne fit que sourire et augmenta le rythme de la danse au grand damne du jeune homme qui ne pu plus parler trop concentrer à ne pas lui marcher sur les pieds. Quand la danse fut finit Maya lui posa un baiser sur le front comme elle le faisait avec ses enfants et lui déclara doucement « tu vas voir ». Puis elle s'en alla sautillante de joie jusqu'à son mari. Elle se pencha sur son dos pour lui murmurer quelque chose à l'oreille et vu son air renfrogné il n'avait pas l'air bien d'accord. Néanmoins après un langoureux baiser plein de promesse il acquiesça et reposa son fils dans son transat.

- Tu sais quoi Jio, ta maman elle aura un jour la peau de papa avec ses idées soupira le survivant alors que le bébé semblait plutôt tout content.

- Mais tu vois il est d'accord avec moi sourit l'amazone fière d'elle.

- Allez ma chérie rajeuni moi de quelques années plaisanta Harry avant de lui chuchoter doucement à l'oreille, et j'aurais le droit à la même fin de soirée que ce jour là ?

- Peut-être gloussa-t-elle avant de se précipiter sur la scène où le club de musique jouait des musiques de temps en temps.

Elle discuta un moment avec la professeur qui s'en occupait et avec Albus afin d'avoir leur approbation. Le directeur rit légèrement en voyant l'air morbide qu'arborait Harry. Maya expliqua rapidement la situation à tous les élèves et les incontrôlables se rapprochèrent plus près afin de voir enfin le spectacle que donnait le mari et la femme ensemble. Harry attrapa une guitare électrique et vérifia l'accordement et se mit à rire en voyant Maya se balader entre les instruments pour faire augmenter l'impatience des incontrôlables.

- En espérant que je sois pas trop rouillé, la dernière fois qu'on a joué ça, on était ivre et j'avais en fait non j'allais sur mes 18 ans s'excusa Harry avant de se tourner vers Maya. Tu te décides quand tu veux ma chérie !

Maya s'assit derrière la batterie alors que tous ouvraient des yeux exorbitants et comme quelques années auparavant ils chantèrent en parfaite harmonie « mourir demain ». Tous restèrent surpris devant le talent des deux jeunes adultes excepté Archi qui s'amusait à danser avec sa filleule dans ses bras la faisant ainsi rire aux éclats. Maya se leva et alla sur le devant de la scène où elle fit une révérence ironique aux incontrôlables alors que Harry continuait de s'amuser en grattant quelques cordes.

- Trop terrible lâcha Jeff complètement sous le charme ! Une femme qui joue de la batterie et qui chante comme une déesse, t'a trop de la chance Harry.

- Hey gamin tu vas pas commencé à faire du gringue à ma femme rit le survivant.

- Harry tu pourrais faire la partie guitare de notre chanson ? supplia madison qui regardait hypnotisé les doigts de son professeur se mouvoir sur le manche de la guitare.

- Voila une des raisons pour lesquelles je ne vous ai jamais dis pour la guitare soupira Harry en commençant les quelques notes avant de se tourner vers ses élèves. Je ne compte pas m'amuser à faire le show tout seul alors bouger vos fesses. James tu peux venir me filer un coup de main s'il te plaît ? Je sais que tu joues et Sirius m'a raconté que tu connaissais bien le morceau ! Pas ton Sirius mais le mien !

Le gryffondor fut un peu surpris par la demande de Harry, et monta sur la scène alors que quelques incontrôlables prenaient place derrière des instruments et que les autres se plaçaient sur le bord de la scène prêt à mettre le feu. Le survivant s'approcha de James et lui expliqua qu'il s'agissait de « Knocking on Heaven's door » des Guns and Roses et qu'il devait juste l'accompagné, lui-même s'occupant de la guitare principale. En moins de quelques secondes Harry laissa ses doigts s'emporter avec frénésie alors que ses élèves se déchaînaient. James, qui au début se sentait un peu en trop dans le groupe, se pris rapidement au jeu quand les incontrôlables virent le prendre par les épaules pour le faire chanter avec eux. Harry de son coté s'était placé vers sa grande fille qui s'enflammait au piano et regardait tous les élèves de la salle danser avec frénésie. Il se mit à rire en voyant ses élèves illustrés une nouvelle fois le fait qu'ils portaient bien leur nom, ils étaient devenus complètement incontrôlables et ce n'était que le début de la soirée. Il vit au loin Albus qui souriait, ravi que de simples moldus se sentent si bien dans son château et s'amusent autant.

- Merci merci déclara Jeff avec un faux air ringard faisant rire les autres.

- Dites moi Mitamotashi sensei vous parler bien japonais ? demanda Travis.

- Pour un japonais je pense que je me débrouille rétorqua le vieil homme faisant rire les incontrôlables.

- On a besoin d'un avis extérieur pour savoir si Vanessa a un accent merdique ou pas ? se moqua Jeff.

- Hey s'offusqua la jeune fille en allant taper son collègue. J'ai passé des heures et des heures et répéter des trucs qui voulait rien dire pour moi! C'était pas facile !

- Elle n'a pas un accent merdique approuva Harry en posant la guitare pour aller rejoindre sa femme. Vous avez qu'à lui faire écouter et il pourra vous confirmer qu'elle n'a pas un accent merdique.

- Je vais pas chanter seule devant autant de personne paniqua Vanessa en voyant tout les regards braqués sur elle.

- On a fait bien pire vanessa, tu as même roulé un patin en public à Travis hier soir se moqua Jeff avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête.

- Mais on les voyait pas c'est pas pareil essaya la jeune fille commençant à trembler de panique.

Maya fit signe à tous les incontrôlables de se mettre en place avec leur instrument et monta sur scène elle fit tourner le dos au public sa fille et fit signe à Harry de baisser la lumière.

- Yuuyami semaru … commença Maya en faisant signe à sa fille de la suivre.

- … kumo no ue, istumo ichiwa de tondeiru, taka ha kitto kanashikarou enchaina Vanessa en se laissant peu à peu porter par les paroles de la chanson alors que sa mère se taisait peu à peu.

Maya la fit peu à peu tourner sur elle-même pour qu'elle fasse face au public qui était à présent plongé dans le noir. La blonde continua deux phrases seules alors que sa mère rejoignait son père dans le public. Rapidement les instruments vinrent accompagnés sa voix claire et puissante. Quand la chanson se finit les incontrôlables vinrent la prendre dans leur bras pour la féliciter alors que tous applaudissaient.

- Magnifique approuva Mitamotashi Sama en regardant la jeune fille dans les yeux tout en repensant à la chanson. Au dessus des nuages dans le crépuscule le faucon vole, il doit surement être triste, tous les bruits cessent sous l'effet du vent, se tenant bien haut dans le ciel il ne peut reposer ses ailes…

- … comment exprimer ce que ressent mon esprit, il est comme le faucon. Comment exprimer ce que je ressens, ma tristesse volant dans le ciel. La pluie doucement tombe sur la terre. Se cachant toujours là derrière la roche, une floraison. Cette petite fleur, est sûrement amère. Toutes les couleurs se fanent sous la pluie. Qui ne cessera jamais de les apprécier ses faibles pétales roses ? Comment exprimer ce que ressent mon esprit, mon cœur est comme cette fleur. Comment exprimer ce que je ressens, l'amertume qui balance sous la pluie. Sur ce chemin désert, toi qui marche à mes côtés, tu dois sûrement être seul. Les insectes gazouillent dans l'herbe. Mais nous qui marchons ensemble, n'avons pas dit un mot. Comment exprimer ce que ressent mon esprit, mon esprit qui tout seul marche. Comment exprimer ce que je ressens, ma solitude qui seule voyage termina Harry les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- Il connait mieux nos textes que nous soupira Jeff.

- En même temps je l'ai écrit donc oui je me souviens des paroles nargua Harry.

- Et pour répondre à votre question jeune homme, son japonais est très compréhensible et son petit accent américain tout à fait charmant ! Il ne change en rien la qualité de la chanson expliqua le vieil homme faisant rougir Vanessa. Tu as eu un bon professeur.

- Dites pas ça comme ça, il est flippant ce gars ! Pour nous faire répéter nos examens, il s'est mis à faire des cours d'histoire en espagnol, en français et même en italien s'horrifia Jeff. Et même quand on passait en répétition on ne trouvait plus le bouton anglais. Et même Maya s'y est mise !

- Voyez le bon côté, maintenant vous savez répondre dans l'urgence et vous vous êtes considérablement améliorer en langue étrangère. Mais si ça peut vous amuser on peut continuer rit Harry avant de reprendre en français « Maintenant vous allez bouger vos fesses et faire ce pour quoi vous êtes sur scène et mettre un peu d'ambiance, ce sont vous les incontrôlables et pas nous ! »

- Moins vite crièrent tous les américains en même temps alors que les français de la salle riaient.

- Il faut peut être leur dire si on veut pas s'endormir quand même demanda une troisième année française.

- Hey j'ai compris crièrent Travis, Jeff et Jo en même temps que Vanessa qui finissait de traduire l'intégralité de la phrase pour le reste des incontrôlables.

Ils expliquèrent la situation à leur ami et en moins de temps qu'il ne faut pour en dire ils prirent le contrôle de la soirée mettant l'ambiance comme ils savaient si bien le faire. Parfois ils demandèrent à Harry de mettre des musiques bien spécifiques et tous passèrent une agréable soirée. Vers minuit quand les bébés se réveillèrent pour manger ils ne voulurent pas se rendormir immédiatement et Vanessa déclara timidement :

- Joues leur du piano comme pour les répétitions avec Hallelujah.

- Ah vous voulez vraiment embêter votre petit papa souffla Harry en faisant deux chatouilles à ses fils.

- Vanessa dis nous pas que tu étais au courant ? demanda suspicieusement Madison en faisant les gros yeux à la blonde.

- On va dire que je n'étais pas au courant de tout. Et puis j'ai vécu avec eux pendant 5 mois jour et nuit alors je connais quand même un minimum. Et puis la semaine dernière quand j'allais répéter tôt le matin, il chantait souvent pour endormir les jumeaux.

- Allez viens jouer avec moi sourit Harry en tendant la main à la blonde avant de se tourner vers la foule alors que deux pianos à queue apparaissaient en plus de celui de présent. Lily vient jouer avec nous, je sais que tu adores cette chanson.

- Je savais aussi qu'il jouait du piano avant les autres et qu'il connaissait Hallelujah nargua Lily aux incontrôlables et aux membres de Poudlard.

- Hallelujah est un souvenir de ma mère qui me la chantait pour m'endormir le soir, c'est la première mélodie que j'ai su jouer à la guitare, la chanson me rapprochait de ma mère et la guitare de mon père avoua Harry sans regarder la rousse qui semblait émue par cette révélation. Et puis c'est une belle musique apaisante.

Les deux adolescentes s'assirent et chacun des parrains attrapa son filleul alors que Elysia se blottissait dans les bras de sa mère. Elle aimait beaucoup quand son apa chantait cette chanson. Les trois pianos commencèrent à l'unisson et la résonnance donna le ton de la chanson. Harry commença à chanter, vite accompagné par la rousse et par la blonde. Dans la salle tous se mirent à danser un slow langoureux alors que la chanson continuait. Harry savoura ce moment, cette chanson représentait pour lui les meilleurs moments de sa vie : ses débuts à la guitare, les soirées pour endormir ses enfants, la rencontre avec sa mère, cette soirée magnifique. Même s'il savait que la Lily qu'il avait en face de lui n'était pas sa mère, il ne put s'empêcher de l'imaginer comme telle. Trois générations présentes autour de trois pianos pour chanter une même chanson. Il était même sur d'entendre sa mère le bercer en étant à coté d'elle, lui chantant les paroles au creux de l'oreille. Le pouvoir qu'avait cette musique sur lui était faramineux.

- Ama demanda Elysia endormie alors que son père continuait de jouer.

- Oui ma chérie ! répondit doucement l'amazone qui continuait de la bercer.

- C'est qui la dame deyieye apa souffla la fillette les paupières à moitié closes et l'esprit déjà dans ses songes.

- Il n'y a personne derrière apa s'étonna maya avant de voir la fillette finalement endormie. C'était sûrement un rêve ma chérie, fais de beaux rêves.

Elle embrassa sa fille sur le front qui se cala un peu mieux dans son cou. Elle regarda Remus et Severus et vit que ses deux fils avaient également replongé dans leur songe. La voix d'Harry était vraiment apaisante. Quand la chanson fut finie les trois joueurs se sourirent doucement et Harry s'approcha de sa famille. Il caressa tendrement la tête de sa plus petite fille et la pris dans ses bras. D'un commun accord, ils décidèrent d'aller coucher les enfants dans l'appartement et d'aller se reposer également. La journée avait été riche en évènement. Les incontrôlables quant à eux étaient reparti dans leur délire à la grande joie de tous qui s'amusaient beaucoup. En passant près de Travis Harry murmura doucement « demain cours à 8h avec Mitamotashi Sama avant que je vous renvoie chez vous. Sois prêt ». Remus et Severus les accompagnèrent jusqu'à la chambre des petits pour coucher les deux bambins. Harry était toujours surpris par la délicatesse, la douceur et la gentillesse qu'éprouvait Severus pour son filleul et cela lui faisait chaud au cœur. Ils mirent en place les sonorus sur les bébés pour les entendre seulement dans leur chambre et se dirigèrent vers leur chambre à coucher.

- Alors est-ce que j'ai le droit à la même soirée que celle de mes 18 ans ? murmura doucement Harry en attrapant sa femme pour la plaquer contre lui.

- Je ne sais pas si cela est possible minauda Maya alors que Harry ouvrait déjà son chemisier.

- Hum sous-vêtement rouge ma chérie, tu avais tout calculé comme ce jour là. Tu veux vraiment ma mort susurra le survivant en embrassant chaque parcelle de peau qui était à sa disposition.

- Oh non je ne veux pas ta mort, je veux te rendre fou mon chéri…. chuchota-t-elle en lui léchant sensuellement le lobe de l'oreille avant de passer sa jambe autour de sa taille pour bloquer sa virilité déjà dure sur son sexe déjà humide, … fou de désir pour moi

Le survivant attrapa sa femme par les fesses pour la décoller du sol et l'entraina sur le lit sur lequel il se laissa tomber en l'embrassant avec passion. Le reste de la nuit leur appartenait. Et peu importe la guerre qui était à leur porte, peu importe le destin qui les soumettaient, peu importe les avis, ils s'aimèrent. Ils s'aimèrent comme ils savaient si bien le faire. L'amour est la plus puissante des magies d'après Merlin et celle que le couple Potter maitrisait de toute évidence le mieux.

Le lendemain Harry se réveilla en entendant le gazouillement de ses enfants dans la chambre d'à-côté. Il déposa un baiser sur l'épaule nue de sa femme et remonta les couvertures sur elle pour qu'elle ne prenne pas froid. Il s'habilla rapidement d'un boxer et d'un jean seulement et alla doucement dans la chambre des enfants. Il soupira quand il vit que ses deux bébés étaient réveillés et que les deux avaient visiblement faim. Il les mit délicatement dans leur transat et se rendit au salon avant de faire venir à lui deux biberons, de l'eau chaude et le lait en poudre. Il prépara rapidement les biberons et regarda les deux bébés.

- Bon papa a plein de pouvoirs mais toujours que deux bras avoua la survivant penaud.

- Et c'est pour ça que Travis va aider le papa pour nourrir un des deux bébés termina une voix derrière le survivant.

Harry sourit et confia un de ses fils à l'adolescent qui se mit à le nourrir, lui-même faisant de même avec son autre fils. Après un silence bienfaisant Travis commença à raconter la fin de la soirée à Harry qui se mit à rire quand il apprit que Albus n'avait pas eut le courage d'arrêter Jeff dans sa bonne humeur contagieuse et que la fête avait duré bien plus longtemps que prévue. Et qu'elle s'était arrêtée seulement parce que Madison avait failli assommer le gardien. Harry sentait que le jeune homme voulait parler de sa fille et qu'il n'osait pas mais ce n'était pas à lui de commencer cette conversation. Une fois les enfants repus et rendormit bien sagement, ils les remirent dans leur couffin et allèrent se changer pour se mettre en kimono.

Dans le couloir ils rencontrèrent le directeur japonais qui paraissait fatigué. Il parla avec engouement à Travis à propos de leur chanson japonaise et de la bonne humeur qu'ils avaient répandues dans le château, brisant la monotonie des cours. Comme la veille Harry se plaça seul dans un coin de la salle, il savait qu'il devait faire attention aujourd'hui avec toute la magie qu'il avait descellé le jour d'avant et c'est pourquoi il mis en place un double bouclier à l'incompréhension des deux hommes qui comprirent rapidement en voyant l'aura sortir de Harry voulant fuir par vague déferlante détruisant tous les obstacles qui se dressaient sur son chemin.

Harry mit un moment avant de calmer le torrent déchaîné qui lui parcourait les veines mais peu à peu il parvint à le faire, fortifiant de manière vertigineuse ses barrières aussi bien mentales que magiques. Dans quelques heures, ses élèves repartis, le destin, son destin, le rattraperait définitivement pour clore cette sordide pièce dans lequel il n'était qu'un pantin.

Quand il rouvrit les yeux, les deux autres hommes n'avaient pas fini leur exercice et continuait de se mouvoir tranquillement avec sérénité. Harry était fier des progrès que Travis avait fait depuis qu'il le connaissait. Après Vanessa, c'était un des plus problématiques de la classe. Rejeté par sa famille, rejeté par les adultes il avait longtemps été seul. Plongé dans la drogue et l'alcool alors qu'il avait à peine 13 ans, un jour lors d'une échauffourée avec un gang de rue on l'avait poignardé à l'épaule. Et c'est à ce moment là alors qu'il se vidait de son sang qu'était passé dans la rue une femme remplie de bonté avec une adolescente blonde. La mère de Vanessa l'avait emmené à l'hôpital malgré les réticences de son mari, le beau père de Vanessa. Elle avait pris soin de lui et l'avait sauvé de toutes les manières possibles : son corps, son âme et son cœur meurtri. Elle lui avait fait reprendre le violon en l'aidant du mieux qu'elle pouvait. Il était ensuite retourné en cours délaissant peu à peu ses parents qui n'en était pas vraiment.. Malheureusement la mère de Vanessa mourut des suites d'une maladie. C'est pour cela qu'il voulait devenir médecin, pour aider le maximum de personne à guérir. Et plus tard il s'était dégoûté de n'avoir à son tour pût aider la fille de cette femme merveilleuse qui peu à peu s'était laissée gagner par les ténèbres à cause de sa belle famille. Mais aujourd'hui tout ça était loin derrière eux, maintenant il était un jeune homme fort et déterminé, et elle était forte également. Plus jamais le destin ne les priverait de bonheur.

- Harry, youhou tu dors ? demanda Travis en passant sa main devant le visage perdu de son professeur.

- Non je pensais au chemin que vous avez tous parcourus depuis quelques mois et je suis fier d'avoir pu participer à cette évolution, même si ma participation était minime sourit Harry. Vous allez vraiment me manquer. Mais je vais pouvoir embrasser ma femme comme je veux maintenant sans avoir une bande de gnomes derrière nous, nous traitant de pervers.

- Pfuu marmonna le jeune homme.

Le petit déjeuner se fit dans la bonne humeur même si tous ressentaient une légère nostalgie et un pincement au cœur face à la très, trop, proche séparation qui allait avoir lieu. Finalement ils se levèrent tous en même temps et se dirigèrent dans le parc. Tous les américains avaient leur sac à dos, le reste de leurs affaires leur serait envoyé directement à la maison des Potter là bas. Maya serra fortement sa fille contre elle, lui donnant mille et une recommandation et ce fut à contre cœur qu'elles se séparèrent. Harry la prit également dans ses bras, lui donnant les mêmes recommandations, lui disant que s'il y avait le moindre souci ils arriveraient, et quoique disent l'école et le reste elle était bien leur fille, elle était Vanessa Potter. Elle embrassa à nouveau sa sœur et rejoignit ses amis qui attendaient plus loin. Elle prit la main de Travis pour se réconforter et personne, même Jeff, ne se permit de faire une remarque salace. Le temps était aux adieux et pas aux moqueries.

- Bon je crois qu'il est le temps de faire les adieux souffla Harry mal à l'aise devant son groupe d'étudiants.

Un silence pesant se mis en place et personne n'osa le rompre. Ce fut Albus qui brisa le silence en arrivant avec Minerva à coté de lui.

- Mes chers incontrôlables, je suis très heureux de vous avoir reçus dans ce château. Sachez que maintenant que vous y êtes venus, cette école est aussi la vôtre surtout que j'ai cru comprendre que hier vous avez même eut un cours de défense contre les forces du mal rit Albus arrachant un sourire aux incontrôlables et à Harry. J'espère que votre futur sera tel que vos rêves l'imaginaient, pas la puissance, le pouvoir mais seulement vos rêves à la hauteur de vos attentes. Des fois avoir trop n'est pas synonyme de bonheur. Hector m'a dit de vous transmettre ses salutations et que lui et son orchestre étaient ravis d'avoir pu joué avec vous lors d'une soirée. Je ne vais pas m'éterniser car vous avez plein de choses à vous dire. Sachez que si vous voulez revenir un jour au château, vous serez les bienvenus. Rentrez bien et bonne chance termina le directeur avant de partir. Ah j'oubliais reprit-il en se tournant vers le groupe, un message des élèves qui ne voulaient pas vous importunez : « cool la soirée d'hier, sont sympas, vivement qu'ils reviennent ». Voila j'ai tout dis alors à bientôt.

- Il est vraiment zarb ce dirlo remarqua Jeff alors qu'ils voyaient au loin le Dumbledore essayé de convaincre sa directrice adjointe que la nouvelle déco du château était parfaite.

- Je ne vous le fais pas dire sourit Harry avant de reprendre mal à l'aise. Je ne suis pas doué pour les adieux je n'ai jamais aimé ça !

- En même temps c'est pas des adieux mais plutôt un au revoir ! rétorqua Madison.

- Et puis il faut bien qu'on fasse nos preuves seuls, vous nous avez portés, toi et Maya, à bout de bras pendant 5 mois pour nous aider à réaliser des choses magnifiques mais maintenant on doit vous prouver que nous sommes capables d'en faire autant en étant seuls continua Jasper.

- Et puis une fois que tu auras rétamé voldemachin, vous reviendrez pour qu'on fasse la fête ! Tu dois nous montrer ce fameux concert d'Halloween que tu nous as promis même si tu n'as pas vraiment perdu à proprement parlé ! Si tu nous fais faux bond on retient Vanessa en otage commenta Sam.

- Enfin c'est surtout Travis qui va la garder en otage dans ses bras ajouta Jeff brisant ainsi la sensation de malaise qui planait sur le groupe.

- Idiot crièrent les deux amoureux en tapant le pauvre gardien.

- Prenez soin de vous, faites attention la semaine prochaine à l'école ils vont peut être tenté de vous faire faire de mauvais pas. Ne faites rien que vous risquiez de regretter. S'ils vous interrogent sur le futur ne leur dites rien s'ils ne le savent pas. Si vous avez la moindre question sur quoi que ce soit pour vos examens envoyer nous une lettre, Vanessa sait comment nous joindre rapidement. Même si ce n'est pas pour vos examens et que vous avez un problème on est là. La maison vous sera toujours ouverte si vous avez des soucis ou si vous avez simplement besoin d'un peu de calme et de solitude.

- Harry arrêtes de t'inquiéter autant pour nous ! coupa Héléna.

- Inquiète-toi à rétamer l'autre con et comme ça on va faire la fête. Tu comptes sur nous pour nos examens et nos écoles et nous on compte sur toi pour nous revenir en bonne santé. On va se donner à fond pour que vous soyez fiers de nous et vous quoi qu'il arrive on sera toujours là pour vous attendre renchérit Travis avant d'ouvrir son sac à dos et de sortir le plus grand trophée qu'ils avaient reçu pour le concours Mozarto. Ce trophée Harry ce n'est pas le nôtre, c'est le tien et celui de Maya avant tout. Les incontrôlables étaient rien avant de vous rencontrer et maintenant on est tous sur des petits nuages. On voulait vous offrir ce trophée, vous êtes aussi des incontrôlables et peut être même les pires.

- Surtout toi Harry, surtout quand tu es bourré se moqua Jo alors que Travis donnait le trophée à Harry.

- Merci fut tout ce que parvint à dire Harry alors que Maya était émue jusqu'aux larmes.

Le survivant attrapa Travis et lui fit une grosse accolade lui faisant plein de recommandations pour la suite, et il fit ainsi avec tous ses élèves. Tous étaient en larmes mais tentaient de garder le sourire, ce professeur était une perle et possédait un cœur bien trop grand pour que le commun des mortels ne le reconnaisse à sa juste valeur. Maya les embrassa tous également et les incontrôlables firent de gros câlins à Elysia qui pleurait de perdre toutes ces personnes qui avaient été ses grands frères et grandes sœurs pendant 5 mois.

Au bout d'un quart d'heure les incontrôlables se regroupèrent et après un dernier sourire de la part d'Harry, ils disparurent dans un éclat de lumière pour aller affronter leur destin.

- On va rétamer cette sale face de serpent grogna Harry en serrant les poings de colère. J'en ai assez qu'il dirige ma vie !

- On y arrivera mon ange ne t'inquiète pas rassura maya qui portait Elysia en pleurs dans ses bras.

Harry les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras savourant ce moment de calme qui sera sûrement un des rares qu'il pourra partager avec sa famille avant la fin de la bataille. Finalement Voldemort avait gagné cette bataille en séparant Harry des gens qu'il aimait.


	88. Les ames maudites

_**Bonjour à tous,**_

_**Avant toute chose, Bonne année et bonne santé et plein de bonnes choses pour 2012.**_

_**Merci aux reviewers Julien0707200, Unknown, Dj3ssii3, Chotsala, Klaude, godric-gryffondor (à qui je n'ai pas pu répondre en mp) et à tous ceux qui ont pris deux secondes pour me donner leur avis sur la question des longueurs de chapitres.**_

_**Donc dans l'ordre on a en 1ere place les chapitres longs, les sans avis, et enfin les chapitres courts.**_

_**Néanmoins j'ai une bonne (ou peut être mauvaise pour certain) nouvelle. J'ai enfin fini d'écrire la fic. Cependant il me reste encore des choses à peaufiner. Donc j'espère pouvoir poster des LONGS chapitres DEUX fois par mois environ ^^.**_

_**Est-ce que cela vous convient ?**_

_**En tout cas j'attends vos commentaires sur le chapitre qui arrive et qui je pense surprendra tout le monde et j'ai hâte de savoir si certains parviendront à lire entre les lignes. Que j'ai hâte ! (mili sautille de partout).**_

_**Alors je vous dis juste bonne lecture et à dans deux semaines j'espère.**_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili**_

_**PS : merci papy Mebah pour tes relectures et des supers commentaires ^^**_

_**88 : Les âmes maudites**_

- Mon chéri tu vas contacter Poudlard ? demanda Maya en remontant son visage pour regarder son mari qui était songeur.

- Sûrement souffla le survivant.

- Alors il est temps de le faire. Plus tôt nous serons fixés, plus vite nous pourrons faire face à ce qui va se passer trancha Maya. Et plus vite on réglera ces problèmes.

- Je ne sais pas si je pourrais faire face à Dumbledore avoua Harry alors qu'ils remontaient doucement vers le château. J'ai appris à apprécier Albus ici car il n'a jamais tenté quoi que ce soit pour me faire rentrer dans ses clous. Peut-être que si je ne l'avais pas mis en garde il l'aurait fait mais ici je considère réellement Dumbledore comme ton grand-père. Une personne de ma famille. Mais pour l'autre ça reste le manipulateur cachotier. Je ne doute pas qu'il voulait faire des choses justes, j'y ai beaucoup réfléchi quand j'étais à Maladrone mais je ne peux pas lui faire confiance. Dès que j'essaie de m'en convaincre je revois tout ce qui c'est passé dans le passé !

- Fais comme tu le sens sourit Maya. Mais on va le faire maintenant, et puis au pire tu demandes plutôt à parler à Mizi, elle pourra te renseigner et tu n'auras pas à parler à Dumbledore.

- Ça c'est une bonne idée approuva le survivant retrouvant un peu le sourire. La pauvre elle va être complètement perdue, quand elle est partie tu étais portée disparue et moi je tombais dans le coma. Et là elle nous retrouve en pleine forme avec des bébés en plus.

Maya rit légèrement en imaginant la tête d'arriéré que fera celle qu'elle considérait comme son amie la plus proche depuis toujours. Harry fut rassuré quand il vit que la grande salle était presque vide. Il ne voulait pas ouvrir une porte sur son Poudlard avec plus de 3000 regards inquisiteurs derrière lui. Ils firent un détour par leur appartement pour expliquer ce qu'ils comptaient faire aux vieux maraudeurs, et à tous leurs amis. Tous voulurent les accompagner pour soi-disant être au courant de la situation politique mais surtout ils voulaient être prêts à intervenir si le jeune homme ne parvenait pas à faire face à Dumbledore. Elendil décida de rester dans les appartements afin de garder les deux jumeaux qui dormaient tranquillement et Elysia.

Dans les couloirs tous furent surpris en voyant le groupe avancer l'air grave et Albus décida de les accompagner. Il était curieux de voir ce qu'il donnerait dans quelques années. Et l'air grave de tous, à l'antipode de la bonne humeur qui régnait depuis quelques jours lui fit un peu peur. La guerre était à nouveau aux portes de Poudlard mais pas de son Poudlard. Et cette fois ci il ne pourrait rien faire pour aider Harry même si dans la guerre qui venait de se terminer c'était plutôt Harry qui les avait aidé avec Maya. Harry se positionna sur son point d'appui qui n'avait pas bougé d'un pouce depuis qu'il l'avait fait à son arrivée en août. Maya se positionna juste derrière lui, comme le premier commandant qu'elle était, et les autres se mirent également derrière mais bien plus loin. Harry souffla rapidement et toutes émotions disparurent instantanément de son visage. Harry Potter le survivant était bel et bien de retour et prêt à se battre. Tous frémirent en sentant la magie commencée à se dégager du survivant qui regardait fixement devant lui en psalmodiant cérémonieusement dans une langue que personne ne comprit, même les elfes. Un cadre immense en bois se dressa devant eux et après un flash de lumière ils virent de l'autre coté une vue que personne ne reconnue exceptés Mione et Harry : le terrier.

- Harry s'étonna Dumbledore de l'autre coté en ouvrant de grands yeux en les voyant.

- Dumbledore salua froidement le jeune homme.

- Harry je suis tellement désolé commença le vieil homme avant d'être interrompu par le survivant.

- Mon amie Mizi a du venir vous voir il y a quelques jours, puis-je lui parler s'il vous plaît !

- Oh Harry je suis tellement désolé, Voldemort à frapper pendant les obsèques de Monsieur Weasley, les mangemorts ont capturés tous les membres de l'Armée de Dumbledore incluant Ginevra et les jumeaux Weasley et votre amie qui tenait à être présente pour vous représenter miss granger et toi…

Dès le moment où Harry entendit « Voldemort », « capturer », il ne put se retenir il empoigna le vieil homme par le col et le fit passer par la porte pour le coller par terre avant que personne ne puisse réagir.

- Et pourquoi vous n'avez rien fait ! Vieillard stupide ! Comment ont-ils pu attaquer ! L'enterrement du fils du ministre qui se dit clairement contre Voldemort ! Vous êtes réputé puissant et intelligent pourquoi n'avez-vous pas protégé la place ? Votre réputation est une putain de légende surfaite.

- Harry … essaya le vieil homme toujours à terre sous la poigne de fer du jeune homme.

- Depuis combien de temps ? demanda froidement le survivant alors que les fondations de Poudlard commençaient à trembler.

- Calme-toi Harry tenta Dumbledore avec sa voix bienveillante.

- Je répète une dernière fois la question, depuis combien de temps ? Si vous répondez autre chose je vous fais sauter la tête menaça Harry en lui posant un revolver sur la tempe.

- Calme-toi Harry tenta Sirius derrière le jeune homme qui ne cilla pas.

- Hier murmura le vieil homme sous le choc de voir à quel point le jeune homme avait changé. Harry je t'en prie laisse-moi t'aid…

- On est le combien ?

- Quoi s'étonna le vieil homme par cette question bizarre.

- Quel jour sommes-nous ? reformula Harry.

- Le 24 août, mais pour… ? tenta le vieil homme avant d'écarquiller les yeux de stupeur en entendant une voix paniquée.

- Albus mais qu'est ce qui se passe, le château tremble de toutes parts, c'est la panique ! cria Minerva Mc Gonagall en déboulant dans la grande salle.

- Rien Minerva, juste Harry qui prend des nouvelles de chez lui répondit calmement le directeur de 1977 en se montrant plus vieux l'arme toujours pointée sur son front.

- Harry lâche le maintenant murmura Maya d'une voix douce mais ferme. L'heure n'est plus à tes règlements de compte avec lui mais plutôt à l'heure de la mission de sauvetage pour sauver Mizi et les autres.

Le survivant foudroya une dernière fois le vieil homme et rangea son arme et se tourna prêt à partir avant de déclarer froidement.

- Première chose Dumbledore, n'oubliez pas que plus jamais vos petits jeux de manipulateur ne marcheront, deuxièmement l'AD n'a jamais été et ne sera jamais l'armée de Dumbledore, et troisièmement je vous laisse 10 minutes avant de quitter cette époque en repassant par ce portail si vous ne voulez pas que je vous y expédie par moi-même. Si vous êtes incapable de prendre soin de vos élèves et d'assurer la protection de gens qui compte sur vous je vous conseille de prendre votre retraite. Dites aux Weasley que l'on fera tout notre possible pour ramener leurs enfants… vivants j'espère !

- Harry il faut faire vite paniqua Hermione en se précipitant sur le survivant, blanche comme la mort et tremblante.

- Mione calme-toi, faire les choses dans la précipitation ne sont pas les meilleures. J'ai fait assez d'erreurs comme ça. On va les sauver mais je ne peux pas confronter Voldemort directement.

- Harry tu ne sais pas ce que ça fait de se retrouver prisonnier de ces barbares s'emporta la gryffondor.

- Non je ne sais pas ! Mais je sais ce que ça fait de perdre les personnes qui me sont chères ! Alors calme-toi ! rétorqua froidement Harry qui tournait tous les plans possibles et imaginables dans sa tête avant de se rendre compte que son Dumbledore n'avait pas bougé. Qu'est ce que vous foutez encore là ?

- Contrairement à ce que tu penses je fais tout mon possible pour aider mes élèves ! J'ai essayé de te contacter avec Fumseck mais tu n'as pas répondu ! Je veux bien prendre la responsabilité de ce qui c'est passé quand tu étais plus jeune Harry mais je ne prendrai pas la responsabilité pour des choses qui ne sont pas de mon fait rétorqua durement le vieil homme sans plus aucune malice dans son regard. Le cimetière magique est un lieu sacré, quiconque s'amuse à manipuler les barrières déjà présentes cours de grands risques car elles sont très instables. Voldemort a perdu plus d'une vingtaine de mangemorts sur cette affaire et il a développé des pouvoirs qui me surpasse. L'ordre du phœnix a pu les repéré dans Malfoy Manor et Voldemort a construit une armée surpuissante, et l'ordre du phœnix et moi-même ne pouvons la contrer seuls ! Comme toi je n'ai jamais voulu recevoir la responsabilité de tout ça mais comme toi je l'ai ! Je sais que tu me diras d'aller me faire voir mais si vous avez besoin d'aide nous sommes quand même là pour vous aider, finalisa froidement Dumbledore en se tournant pour repasser par le portail qui disparut.

- S'ils sont à Malfoy Manor je peux vous aider, ils doivent être dans les cachots et je connais très bien la constitution du manoir commença doucement Malefoy. Et je suis sûr que le professeur Rogue peut aussi nous aider, il sait comment les mangemorts fonctionnent.

- Très bien on va saturer les cachots alors approuva Harry oubliant le vieil homme pour repasser en mode action avant de voir le visage interrogatif de toutes les personnes présentes. Malefoy tu vas faire un plan de ces cachots, tu ne vas pas pouvoir aller avec eux. Et pas la peine de dire quoi que ce soit, je te vois mal aller sauver une bande de gryffondor qui te prend pour un mangemort. Tu resteras de ce côté avec moi pour tenir un bouclier de protection avec Jenny. Je ne peux pas passer dans l'autre monde maintenant, le décalage temporaire nous sera bien trop utile. Je tiendrai le portail ouvert avec maya en même temps qu'on va saturer magiquement toute la partie des cachots de Malefoy Manor pour empêcher quiconque d'y pénétrer. Nous ne tiendrons pas plus de 5 minutes, il faudra faire extrêmement vite. Hermione ça ne me rassure pas mais il va falloir que toi aussi tu y ailles, tu les connais mieux que tous les autres et au moment où ils te reconnaitront ils te feront confiance. Wess tu vas avec eux pour t'occuper de Mizi. Archi reste de ce côté pour accueillir les blessés car ce serait utopique de penser que même en 24h il ne leur soit rien arrivé. Severus, Sirius, Remus, Nawaëlle, Sarah vous y aller aussi. Vos formes animagi pourront vous faire gagner du temps pour faire le tour des cachots. On va faire ça de dehors, on a pas assez de place dans la grande salle et faire une manœuvre pareille dans le château sera bien trop dangereuse. Minerva continua Harry en se tournant vers le directeur et son adjointe, faites rentrer toutes les personnes qui se trouvent dans le parc, il ne faut personne à proximité. Albus pourriez-vous aller prévenir Eddy Lewis qu'on risque d'avoir besoin d'aide ?

- Je vais prévenir Eddy et je reviendrai pour vous aider à tenir le bouclier de protection, et pas la peine de parlementer Harry je ne prends pas part à ta guerre, je protège juste mon école répliqua Albus en sortant rapidement de la grande salle alors que son adjointe faisait déjà rentrer tous les élèves avec des Sonorus.

- Il se peut que dans les cachots vous trouviez d'autres prisonniers, libérez-les tous! ordonna Harry. Mais avant de faire rentrer quiconque dans le château il faudra vérifier que ce n'est pas un piège de Voldemort. Au moment où il a kidnappé tout le monde il devait se douter que je viendrais pour les libérer, il est bien trop perfide pour laisser passer ça. Bon maintenant Draco à toi de nous expliquer avec Severus comment sont faits les cachots et tout ce qui pourrait nous aider à bloquer ces pourritures de mangemorts.

Le blond hocha la tête et fit apparaître une illusion de son ancienne maison. Il expliqua toutes les entrées tous les passages qu'il connaissait et fit une illusion des cachots. Severus qui connaissait aussi cette partie du manoir expliqua comment les mangemorts procédaient à l'époque où il faisait encore partie des leurs. Harry dut reconnaître que même si les Malefoy avaient un égo démesuré ils ne faisaient pas dans la demi-mesure lorsqu'il s'agissait de défendre leur bien. Des pièges, des maléfices et toutes sortes de choses dans ce genre était éparpillées aux quatre coins du cachot pour éviter les intrusions et les fuites. L'explication dura un quart d'heure et c'est dans un silence absolu qu'ils rejoignirent le parc où les attendaient Eddy Lewis et le directeur. Le médicomage ne posa aucune question en voyant l'air grave du groupe mais savait par le directeur que des blessés plus ou moins graves allaient bientôt arrivés. Avant de commencer Harry s'approcha d'Hermione qui fut surprise lorsqu'il lui lança un enchantement.

- Je viens de te faire reprendre l'aspect que tu avais quand tu es arrivée ici, ils doivent être tous suffisamment choqués pour se demander en plus comment tu as fait pour prendre plusieurs années en quelques jours. Fait attention à toi Mione et n'oublie pas, ne fais pas de folies. Il sera bientôt temps de se battre et tu pourras te battre je ne t'empêcherai pas. Mais ce temps-là n'est pas venu. Sauve nos amis et fais attention à toi c'est tout ce que je veux.

La jeune fille ne put que hocher la tête et Harry retourna auprès de sa femme qui commençait déjà à se concentrer pour pouvoir lâcher le maximum de magie dans un minimum de temps. Harry se tourna vers toute l'équipe, Draco, Jenny et Dumbledore avaient déjà levé le bouclier de protection et n'attendait que le début de l'opération pour le renforcer au maximum. Le survivant allait rajouter quelque chose lorsque les 8 directeurs des autres écoles se posèrent en ligne à coté de Dumbledore pour sortir leur baguette et accentué également le bouclier.

- Si la destinée ne nous aide pas, nous l'aiderons nous-mêmes à se réaliser déclara consciencieusement le directeur japonais.

Harry secoua la tête froidement pour les remercier de leur aide et se tourna vers l'équipe qui allait au devant des dangers et qui était déjà prête à foncer dans les cachots : « 5 minutes ! Pas une minute de plus »

Harry se tourna ensuite vers l'horizon qui s'étendait devant lui et après un dernier regard pour sa femme il se concentra sur sa magie comme il le faisait chaque matin. Il entendit sa femme à coté de lui prononcer religieusement l'incantation qui permettrait au portail de s'ouvrir et quand il sentit la magie entrée en action il fit sauter toutes les barrières internes de sa magie et la propulsa par le portail en hurlant « maintenant ».

Une demi-seconde plus tard il sentit que Voldemort tentait de percer sa défense faisant monter la pression contre le bouclier de façon vertigineuse. Le survivant se permit de rouvrir les yeux et vit devant lui l'immense portail qui s'était ouvert devant eux. Ils entendaient les bruits de barreaux qui explosent, des cris de joies ainsi que des cris de pas précipités qui retentissent entre les sombres couloirs. Soudain il sentit que son bouclier se mettait sous pression, Voldemort entrait enfin en jeu.

- Ry tenta difficilement Maya en lâchant encore plus de magie.

- Je l'ai senti, lâche tout ce que tu as affirma Harry à sa femme.

Maya referma les yeux et bizarrement toutes traces d'effort et de fatigue disparurent immédiatement de son visage. Les mèches de ses cheveux se mirent à luire doucement alors qu'elle s'élevait du sol où un pentagramme s'était dessiné. Une odeur fruitée enivrante se mit à envahir l'espace des cachots alors que des lierres poussaient tout autour du cadran en bois du passage. Harry trouvait ce spectacle magnifique surtout lorsqu'il vit les prunelles violettes de sa femme se teinter de paillettes d'or. Ce ne fut que le bruit sourd d'une explosion et des points d'impact sur son bouclier qui le firent sortir de sa contemplation. A défaut de pouvoir accéder aux cachots par la porte, Voldemort avait fait exploser les murs afin de voir son ennemi.

- Harry quelle joie de te revoir siffla ironiquement le mage noir alors que venait se placer à côté de lui une femme que personne ne reconnue exceptés les deux amoureux.

- Vous vous envoyez en l'air avec des moldus maintenant ? rétorqua maya avec acidité en foudroyant la femme sur place.

- Moldus ? je ne vois pas de cette sous-espèce parmi nous se moqua Voldemort.

- Moi aussi je suis ravie de te revoir Mayaween sourit méchamment la femme.

- Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas Maïra ? demanda l'amazone avec peine.

- Tomber aussi bas ? Je n'ai jamais été aussi haute de ma vie ! Mais je vois que tu te complais toujours dans la médiocrité avec ton hors la loi! snoba Maïra.

- Je vois que tu as encore mis ton grain de sel dans mes affaires grogna Voldemort en voyant les premiers prisonniers passer du coté du monde où se trouvait Harry.

- Il me semblait que tu devais te tenir tranquille jusqu'au 26, et je vois que tu ne sais même plus respecter les traditions magiques rétorqua Harry en renvoyant une vague de magie dans sa protection. La prophétie se réalisera dans deux jours Tom. Que cherches-tu à faire avant ?

- Comme si j'allais te dévoiler mes plans avant, tu es toujours aussi naïf mon pauvre petit Potter ricana le mage noir.

- Et vous vous êtes toujours aussi con rétorqua méchamment Maya.

- Je vois que par contre tu n'as toujours pas appris à ta fiancée à tenir sa langue devant les gens plus puissants qu'elle.

- Le jour où vous aurez une quelconque suprématie sur moi sera le jour où vous pourrez vous vanter d'être mort avant moi !

- Et je n'ai rien à lui dire, c'est ma femme et pas mon chien comme Maïra. Elle est libre de dire et de faire ce qu'elle veut expliqua calmement Harry qui renforçait encore le bouclier le temps que les derniers prisonniers reviennent surtout Mizi et Wess.

- Et au fait comment va votre fille ? Elysia, il me semble demanda avec sadisme Voldemort.

- Tu la touches tu es un homme mort même si on est pas le 26 grogna Harry une aura de colère l'entourant faisant vaciller sa protection ce que le mage noir se rendit compte.

- Es-tu sûr qu'elle est en sécurité à l'instant même ou je te parle ? tenta Voldemort avant de voir l'hésitation passé dans les yeux du survivant. Ta fille ou tes amis prisonniers chez moi ? Je croyais que ton choix serait beaucoup plus rapide que ça Harry. Tu es vraiment un père immonde pour hésiter à ce point là.

Harry ferma les yeux de douleur se concentrant sur sa protection qui vacillait dangereusement. Il se rappelait de l'enseignement que Long Hinn lui avait donné. Ne pas laisser ses émotions entachées ses décisions. Il se força à se calmer et recomposa son bouclier. Une fois qu'il fut sûr que le mage noir ne pouvait rien faire pour le moment il se concentra sur le château qui se trouvait derrière lui. Il visualisa l'aura de chaque personne présente distinguant par le même fait leur sentiment. Il finit par trouver son appartement où se trouvait ses enfants les deux bambins étaient apaisés et semblaient encore dans leur songe, Elysia était triste sûrement dû au départ de sa grande sœur et Elendil à côté d'elle avait une aura rassurante et maternelle. Tout le monde allait bien. Harry rouvrit ses yeux arborant maintenant ses prunelles dorées et remplies de détermination faisant vaciller ainsi le regard conquérant de Voldemort.

- Très bonne tactique Voldemoche mais n'oublie pas que je ne suis plus un gamin de 17 ans lâcha Harry.

- Plus un gamin ? se moqua le mage noir. Tu ne vas pas me faire croire que tu es un homme !

- Et toi ce n'est pas parce que tu as repris l'apparence d'un humain à cause de ce dégénéré que j'ai viré ici qu'il faut te croire le maître du monde ! Tu restes un vieux croûton complètement imbu de lui-même et psychopathe rétorqua Harry en plaçant ses deux mains jointes en une prière.

_Ce que le temps a fait, le temps ne peut le défaire. Non concerné par le maudit destin du survivant, vous qui avez été un jour pour moi mes amis et ma famille je vous somme de venir à mes côtés psalmodia Harry._

Instantanément plusieurs halos de lumière se formèrent derrière lui, il sentit Archi se précipité sur Mizi inconsciente et en mauvaise état et malgré qu'il se contrôle il ne put qu'une nouvelle fois se tourner vers le mage noir avec fureur.

- T'es un homme mort souffla le survivant en lâchant ses dernières barrières.

- Ah enfin ça commence à devenir intéressant murmura Voldemort avec un regard de fou alors qu'un brouillard intense entourait le survivant.

Harry réapparut rapidement habillé non plus de sa traditionnelle tenue de combat blanche mais d'une tenue plus sobre mais le rendant non moins impressionnant. Il jeta un regard à sa femme et s'élança dans le portail en même temps que la barrière de l'autre coté cédait laissant ainsi le passage libre à Voldemort. Les deux ennemis foncèrent l'un sur l'autre aucun des deux ne voulant flancher le premier. Au moment où Harry passa le portail les cachots disparurent et tout devint blanc. Le monde des rêves se tenaient à présent en porte-à-faux entre le monde de Voldemort et le monde où se trouvait Harry.

Les deux hommes bondirent d'un même mouvement chacun lança sans baguette un sort de son cru. Bien sûr ils esquivèrent et s'éloignèrent rapidement l'un de l'autre en se toisant avec haine. Plus rien n'existait maintenant à leur yeux, ni les mangemorts qui les regardaient d'un côté, ni les 3000 paires de yeux qui les fixaient de l'autre, Maya et Maïra n'existaient plus non plus. Maintenant le but était de se battre et d'essayer de conclure cette sordide prophétie de malheur. Harry s'immobilisa en sentant le mage noir tenté de percer ses barrières magiques recherchant par le même fait la trace de résidu de sa magie qu'il avait laissé ancré dans le survivant la fameuse nuit de la fin de son premier règne. Le survivant sourit avec sadisme avant de répondre à l'attaque mentale avec autant de haine.

- Tu as beaucoup appris bébé Potter félicita le mage noir en commençant à tourner sur la périphérie d'un cercle invisible.

- Je n'ai malheureusement pas la même remarque à te faire, tu es toujours aussi peu doué dans l'innovation rétorqua Harry en tournant de la même façon que le mage noir tout en ne le lâchant pas du regard.

- Je ne comprends toujours pas pourquoi tu refuses de t'allier à moi Harry, le pouvoir… commença Voldemort.

- Tut tut tut, attention tu commences en plus à radoter signala Harry avec un sourire cynique.

Le mage se tut et continua de bouger autour de son cercle invisible tout comme le survivant. Rapidement cette ambiance commença à mettre mal à l'aise les gens qui les regardaient. La tension devenait presque insoutenable et seules Maïra et Maya ne bronchaient pas fixant les deux hommes, prêtes à intervenir si nécessaire. Soudainement les deux hommes s'immobilisèrent et une légère brise s'éleva de chacun d'eux. Ils se toisèrent un moment avant de finalement s'élancer à nouveau l'un contre l'autre. Cependant l'impact n'eut jamais lieu. La rencontre des deux vents comme deux aimants à polarité inversée les expulsèrent chacun à l'autre bout de la salle. Les deux hommes se relevèrent et se fut à nouveau la même chose.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as encore foutu Potter grogna le mage noir en se relevant difficilement à cause de sa rencontre brutale avec le mur.

- Ce combat ne peut avoir lieu qu'entre les âmes de la prophétie de la destinée, intervint une voix sourde.

- Celui qui a le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des Ténèbres approche…il naîtra de ceux qui l'ont par trois fois défié, il sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois…et le Seigneur des ténèbres le marquera comme son égal mais il aura un pouvoir que le Seigneur des ténèbres ignore…et l'un devra mourir de la main de l'autre car aucun d'eux ne peut vivre tant que l'autre survit… Celui qui détient le pouvoir de vaincre le Seigneur des ténèbres sera né lorsque mourra le septième mois… récita Harry faisant découvrir ainsi la prophétie à Voldemort. Qui que vous soyez ça ne vous regarde pas !

- Je ne parlais pas de cette prophétie ridicule faite par une descendante plus que médiocre d'une très ancienne prophétesse se moqua la voix.

- Je trouve que cette petite prophétie m'énerve bien trop à mon gout, je suis le grand lord Voldemort si vous vous agenouillez devant moi je daignerai vous laisser la vie sauve malgré votre comportement.

- Et comment toi un simple petit humain comptes-tu me pardonner mes actes ? se moqua à nouveau la voix alors que surgissait du néant une femme absolument magnifique mais aux yeux dangereux.

Elle s'approcha de Voldemort et passa sa main sous son menton pour fixer son regard. Maïra de son côté ne supportant pas cet attouchement, s'élança dans la salle et tira violement Tom en arrière.

- On dirait que l'âme noire est parmi nous, il ne manque plus que l'âme blanche signala la femme en regardant Mayaween qui se tenait toujours de l'autre coté du portail.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda Harry en se mettant volontairement entre la femme et sa femme.

- Tu sais que tu fais beaucoup parlé de toi dans les domaines divins Harry Potter. Tu as bouleversé beaucoup de lois magiques en te baladant comme tu le fais d'un monde à l'autre. Nous autres immortels passons notre temps à veiller sûr les hommes et toi tu es un petit homme qui nous intéresse beaucoup.

- Le secret de l'immortalité murmura Voldemort avec envie en se rapprochant par derrière de la femme.

- Vous n'avez pas répondu à ma question sûr qui vous êtes ? rétorqua Harry sans se laisser démonter.

- Hum appelle moi Isis si tu as besoin de m'appeler réfléchit la jeune femme. Je ne suis qu'une simple messagère aux âmes maudites. Le combat ne devait pas se dérouler comme ça en ce temps et en cette heure.

- Et tu vas payer pour avoir délivré ce message répondit avec sadisme Voldemort ses yeux se teintant de noir. Tes pouvoirs sont à moi maintenant.

Et sans que la jeune ne puisse faire quoi que ce soit Voldemort plongea sa main dans le corps de la jeune femme et se saisit de son cœur qu'il arracha avec toute la cruauté dont il était possible. Harry regarda le spectacle qui se passait devant lui avec des yeux horrifiés. Ce Voldemort qui se tenait devant lui n'avait plus rien à voir avec son Voldemort d'antan. Il était réellement devenu un monstre. Harry se dirigea aussi vite qu'il pût vers le corps agonisant que le mage noir avait laissé à l'abandon et le tira avec lui le plus loin possible du mage noir.

- Le sceau de la prophétie est désormais brisé murmura difficilement l'immortelle. Le destin suit son cours

- On s'en fout de la prophétie ! s'emporta le survivant en tentant de stopper le flot de sang qui s'écoulait de la plaie béante. Dites moi comment je peux vous aider ? Vous êtes une immortelle vous ne pouvez pas mourir comme ça.

- Comme le disait les rumeurs l'âme au grand cœur est fidèle à elle-même. Tu ne peux rien pour moi Harry Potter. Mon destin était d'être porteuse du sceau des 4 maudits sourit difficilement la jeune femme alors que son corps commençait à luire. Et l'âme maléfique vient de briser le sceau. Je n'ai pas de cœur, je n'existais que pour transmettre ces paroles aux âmes maudites.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel lâcha Harry.

- Fuis Harry Potter il n'est pas temps de compassion pour moi. C'était mon destin, à l'instant même ou je suis arrivée ici je savais ce qui allait se passer. Ton amie l'elfe à besoin de ton savoir et prends ceci pour l'aider souffla la femme en posant sa main sur le front du jeune homme. Remets-toi Harry Potter et entraines-toi ! Je ne dois pas prendre partie mais je te souhaite bonne chance.

Ce fut les dernières paroles de la messagère divine avant que ses paupières se ferment à jamais. Le corps de la femme devint alors complètement étincelant et une explosion violente eut lieu. Harry sentit juste le souffle de l'explosion et ses pieds quittés le sol avant de sentir que son dos percutait quelque chose de dur. Le portail était brisé et il venait de percuter les murs de Poudlard. Il sentit son corps tombé mais il ne pouvait plus faire un geste alors il se laissa tomber. Il sentit qu'il passait au travers de quelque chose de froid mais ne se rendit même pas compte de ce que c'était avant de sentir de l'eau remplir ses poumons. Il essaya vainement de remonter mais le choc qu'il avait subi lui avait complètement paralysé le dos. Il suffoqua quand il sentit qu'on le tirait de l'eau rapidement et qu'on le ramenait sur la berge. Il ouvrit les yeux et vit devant lui deux orbes violets scintillantes de peur.

- Tiens ça me rappelle quelque chose ça sourit le survivant en voyant sa femme avec de l'eau dégoulinant sur tout son corps.

- Espèce de nigaud rit Maya avec nervosité en posant sa tête sur le torse de son mari.

- Aide moi à aller auprès de Mizi souffla Harry en se souvenant des dernières paroles de la femme.

Maya l'aida à se relever et fit apparaître ses ailes de même que Harry. Elle l'aida à se tenir debout quelques secondes avant qu'ils ne prennent leur envol pour aller se poser à coté de Archi qui ne les avait même pas vu.

- Mizi je t'en prie dis-moi ce qu'ils t'ont fait ? Je ne pourrais pas t'aider sinon supplia l'elfe alors que la guérisseuse était dans un état proche de l'état végétatif.

- Eloignes-toi ordonna Harry en poussant l'elfe pour se mettre difficilement à genoux à côté de son amie.

Il concentra sa magie sur ses mains et passa sur tout le corps de son amie recherchant sa source de magie pour repérer le lieu exact de la blessure ou de l'infection pour pouvoir l'entériner. Mais le problème était justement qu'il ne trouvait aucune magie dans le corps de l'elfe. Il rouvrit les yeux horrifiés.

- Par merlin il a osé ce barbare souffla Harry avant de laisser sa tête poser sur le coté pour murmurer doucement à Mizi. Mizi même si tu ne peux pas parler, que tu es prisonnière de ton propre corps je suis là je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jamais ! Tu m'as toujours aidé quand j'en avais besoin. J'ai appris une technique qui pourrait t'aider mais c'est de la magie antique, et je pense que ce sera douloureux. Je ne peux rien te promettre juste que je resterai auprès de toi. Je ne t'abandonnerai pas. Jusqu'à ce que tu reviennes à toi je resterai auprès de toi ! Je sais que tu as la force en toi pour me faire le moindre signe pour me dire que tu es prête à tenter le tout pour le tout. Je t'en prie réagit. Montre-nous que tu es toujours là supplia Harry en continuant à parler tout bas tout en lui caressant doucement les cheveux.

- Harry sa main a pressé la mienne s'écria au bout d'un moment Maya qui était de l'autre coté de l'elfe et qui lui tenait la main avec espoir.

- Si tu savais comme je suis fier de tes efforts Mizi, je sais que tu es là et je vais t'aider. Si tu as mal je t'autorise à me frapper après je te promets. Et je te promets que je rejouerai pour toi et Van. Et surtout pense à ton mari. Il t'aime tellement et vous avez tellement attendus. Tiens le coup ! affirma Harry avant de se tourner vers Archi qui le regardait. Archi je vais avoir besoin d'un peu de ton sang.

- Mon sang ?

- Oui, il faut que je me dépêche acquiesça Harry en s'ouvrant lui-même la paume de la main avant de tendre son poignard à l'elfe. Fait couler ton sang dans ma propre plaie.

- Harry on a pas le même sang, la même magie ! Ça va te tuer refusa l'elfe.

- C'est pour ça que tu fais couler dans ma plaie. Comme ça toi tu ne seras pas toucher ! Alors dépêches-toi gronda le survivant avant de se rendre compte qu'ils y avaient encore tous les blessés à l'extérieur du château. Albus, Mr Lewis, emmenez mes amis à l'infirmerie s'il vous plaît. Draco, Jenny allez vous reposer vous êtes blanc comme des linges. Et par Merlin dépêches-toi Archi !

A contre cœur l'elfe s'entailla profondément la main et fit couler un long filet de sang dans la plaie du survivant. Quand le flot de sang s'arrêta Harry referma sa main et sentit rapidement que sa magie et son sang se rebellait contre ces organismes étrangers. Il murmura rapidement à sa femme de faire la conversation à Mizi pour garder son attention et se plongea en transe. Il devait se dépêcher de calmer sa propre bataille interne. Il se relaxa et trouva son centre magique. Il isola la partie elfique qui lui avait été transmise et s'attela à sa propre magie. Il remit d'abord toutes ses barrières en place pour inciter sa propre magie à se calmer. L'adrénaline du combat l'ayant poussé à déborder dans tous les sens. Et peu à peu il libéra la magie elfique l'incorporant à sa propre magie. Il ne sut combien de temps il resta dans cet état de transe mais quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit que sa femme parlait à l'elfe de ses enfants avec une énergie débordante. Et Archi à côté veillait sur eux trois. Le survivant plaça ses deux mains l'une en face de l'autre et commença à appeler sa magie à lui tout en continuant à faire des gestes avec ses mains comme s'il caressait une boule de cristal. Et au bout de quelques secondes un éclat doré strié de vert apparu au centre de ses paumes. Mais le survivant ne s'arrêta pas là, et rapidement le petit éclat devint une bille, puis une sphère.

- Je suis désolé Mizi s'excusa Harry avant de redresser sa main droite qui tenait la sphère et de l'abaisser brutalement sur son amie.

La sphère pénétra rapidement dans le corps de l'elfe et Harry se pencha sur elle pour la prendre par les épaules alors que son corps commençait à être pris de spasmes violents.

- Ne te bats pas Mizi je t'en prie je sais que tu peux y arriver supplia le survivant en tenant son amie alors que sa femme s'était éloignée.

- Ha…..ry suffoqua l'elfe.

- Oui c'est ça, vas y reviens vers nous ! déclara le survivant avec espoir alors que les convulsions de son amie s'apaisaient.

- Mal…

- Je sais, je suis désolé !

- Merci fut tout ce que lâcha l'elfe avant que son corps s'arque sous une dernière convulsion.

Harry redressa doucement la tête et passa à nouveau sa main sur le corps de son amie et ne pût s'empêcher de pousser un soupir de soulagement en sentant que sa magie avait été acceptée par le corps de son amie. Il se releva avec difficulté et sentit son dos crier grâce mais il ne s'en inquiéta pas. Qu'était-ce qu'une petite douleur face à celle que venait d'endurer son amie. ? Il la prit dans ses bras et se dirigea dans le château suivit d'Archi et de sa femme.

- Passes la moi Harry je vais la porter tenta l'elfe en présentant ses bras.

Harry ne répondit rien et se dirigea vers l'infirmerie. Il posa son amie dans un lit et la borda doucement. Son regard fit le tour de la salle et à part quelques bandages et quelques bleus tous les ex- prisonniers semblèrent en forme. Harry se tourna vers sa femme et lui murmura doucement.

- Je vais veiller sur Mizi ma chérie, je ne sais pas comment son corps risque de réagir !

- Reposes-toi mon ange, il est déjà tard, je suis fière de toi mon amour susurra Maya en déposant un baiser sur son front.

- Eddy comment va tout le monde ? demanda finalement Harry en se tournant vers le médicomage tout en gardant la main de son amie dans la sienne.

- D'après ce qu'ils m'ont raconté si Vo.. voldemort ne s'était pas concentré exclusivement sur ton amie ce serait beaucoup plus grave. Malgré qu'elle soit prisonnière et avant qu'on ne la blesse sérieusement elle a eut le temps de poser une protection sur toutes les personnes ici présentes expliqua le médicomage en s'approchant. Et maintenant jeune homme c'est vous qui allez vous faire ausculter ! Se battre comme un chiffonnier et percuter un mur n'est pas vraiment recommandé pour la santé.

- Eddy je vous en prie occuper vous des personnes présentes dans cette infirmerie et ne vous occupez pas de moi. Je vais parfaitement bien ! s'entêta le survivant. La nuit vient de tomber. Je vais veiller sur eux pendant la nuit si vous voulez aller vous reposer. Je suis désolé de vous avoir déranger alors que vous travailliez.

- Mon travail est de soigner des gens, et c'est ce que j'ai fait aujourd'hui Angélus ! Dois je te rappeler qu'il y a 7 mois c'est moi qui me trouvait dans ce lit à la place de ton amie en train d'agoniser ! Tu ne portes pas le poids du monde sur tes épaules ! Il y a des gens qui sont là pour t'épauler alors accepte qu'ils t'aident. Et surtout ne t'excuse plus parce que tu sauves des vies par Merlin. Tu es le plus idiot des idiots ! gronda gentiment le médicomage alors qu'Archi se moquait de lui et que maya essayait de dissimuler son rire.

- Je vais rester ici aussi cette nuit pour veiller sur tout ce petit monde et pour tenir compagnie à cet empoté de survivant affirma Archi en riant en s'installant sur un fauteuil alors que tous les adolescents riaient doucement.

Le médicomage parla un petit moment avec Archi en lui expliquant tous les cas de blessures qu'il y avait dans la salle. Maya disparue pour rejoindre ses enfants après avoir embrassé son mari. Harry raffermit sa prise sur la main de son amie qui semblait plonger dans un sommeil réparateur. Il entendit peu à peu les respirations de ses « amis » se calmer alors qu'ils se laissaient tous aller peu à peu dans les bras de Morphée. Il ne pipa le moindre mot mais Archi n'était pas plus bavard de son côté. Il fit plusieurs fois le tour des lits pour vérifier que tous dormaient correctement. Cependant malgré tous les airs que le survivant voulait se donner son grand retour dans le milieu des combats l'avait complètement épuisé. Et c'est ainsi qu'il s'endormit la tête poser sur le lit de son amie alors qu'il tenait toujours précieusement sa main dans la sienne.

- Allez Harry il est temps d'ouvrir les yeux murmura une voix tendre en lui caressant les cheveux. Sinon j'appelle Hikaru pour venir te réveiller !

- Non pas Hikaru s'horrifia le survivant en se réveillant en sursautant avant de pousser un gémissement de douleur à cause de son dos.

- Tu sais Harry Potter qu'il faudrait que tu fasses un peu plus attention à ta santé gronda la voix.

Harry releva les yeux et vit Mizi parfaitement réveillée le regarder avec un petit air moqueur. Il se mit debout et prit fortement son amie dans ses bras. Mizi sourit et passa ses bras autour du jeune homme pour le serrer contre elle alors que son visage se calait sur l'épaule du garçon.

- Hum Maya je crois que c'est à ce moment là que l'on doit commencer à être jaloux.

- Pas du tout, allez fait moi aussi un câlin mon Vanou minauda l'amazone en prenant l'elfe dans ses bras.

- Van s'horrifia Harry en sursautant et en se défaisant de l'étreinte de son amie pour se tourner vers l'elfe. Van si tu savais comme je suis désolé, si je n'avais pas envoyé Mizi chez moi elle n'aurait jamais eu à subir tout ça. Je suis tellement désolé…

Le survivant ne put continuer sa plainte que Van s'était élancé sur lui pour lui balancer une droite en plein visage.

- Ah la vache si un jour on m'avait dit que je verrais Van en colère j'y aurais jamais cru s'étonna Maya.

- Maintenant tu vas m'écouter Harry Potter gronda l'elfe en attrapant le jeune homme par le col. Tu as risqué ta vie pour nous, tu ne nous a jamais obligé à nous battre à tes côtés. Nous l'avons décidé nous-mêmes. Crois moi savoir ce que ma femme a subi me donne envie de vomir. Mais nous savons tous que nous risquons de perdre la vie en t'aidant, de perdre des amis, des amants mais nous avons décidé nous-mêmes de t'aider. Alors rentre-toi bien ça dans le crâne ! Et par tous les anciens pourquoi tu t'excuses, tu as sauvé ma femme ! Quand comprendras-tu que tu ne peux pas porter la responsabilité de tout ce qui passe ?

- Van calmes-toi tenta Mizi en enlevant ses couvertures pour tenter de se lever.

- Toi tu restes coucher répliquèrent de concert les deux hommes en incendiant la guérisseuse du regard.

- Bon maintenant que le point a été fait, que tout le monde va mieux, tu vas venir t'asseoir sur ce lit mon chéri que je puisse m'occuper de ton dos trancha joyeusement l'amazone en attrapant son mari pour le faire s'asseoir de force sur un lit.

L'amazone enleva la veste de combat que son mari avait toujours sur lui et la jeta par terre avec dégoût en voyant le sang séché dessus. Elle se mit à examiner son dos et elle remercia le ciel qu'il ait une excellente condition physique sinon elle n'aurait pas donné cher de sa colonne vertébrale. Juste quelques vertèbres avaient bougées et un hématome énorme recouvrait ses omoplates. Par contre son épaule droite s'était démise et l'amazone se demanda encore une fois comment son mari pouvait faire abstraction d'une telle douleur. A contre cœur elle attrapa son bras et tira un coup sec pour la remettre en place. Elle n'entendit pas un seul cri de douleur provenir de son amant mais elle le sentit se raidir et serrer fermement son second poing.

- C'est bon mon ange j'ai fini, détend toi murmura doucement l'amazone au creux de l'oreille de son mari qui avait le visage enfui dans l'oreiller.

- Merci ma chérie souffla difficilement le survivant laissant enfin ses muscles se relâcher.

- Ah bah tiens si c'est pas un apa et une ama en train de faire dodo s'étonna une voix à l'entrée de l'infirmerie faisant se tourner toutes les têtes.

- Apaaaaaa s'écria la voix d'Elysia en s'élançant en direction de ses parents.

- Hey ma chérie sourit Harry en lui caressant la joue tout en étant toujours couché le ventre sur le lit.

- Apa, ama a dit que tu avais bobo a va mieux ?

- Oui ma chérie mais je suis sûr que quand tu m'auras fais un bizou j'irais beaucoup mieux rassura Harry en se redressant et en attrapant sa fillette qui se cala dans ses bras en lui faisant un gros bizou.

- Apa ? C'est qui eux ? demanda la fillette en pointant du doigt Van et l'intégralité des autres personnes dans l'infirmerie qui avaient les yeux exorbités de surprise.

Harry souffla en voyant la tête de ses « amis » à qui ils n'avaient pour le moment pas parler. Il se tourna vers Maya qui souriait doucement et avec sa fille toujours dans ses bras, s'approcha des lits occupés.

- Alors lui il s'appelle Neville, il était dans la classe à papa à l'école, et il est très doué pour examiner les arbres et les fleurs. Et tu sais quoi il est né le même jour qu'Apa. A côté il y a Luna, elle est plus petite que Neville et n'était pas avec nous tout le temps mais c'était quand même notre copine. Et je suis sûr qu'elle connait des tas d'histoires que tu adorerais. Et si tu es gentille elle t'en racontera sûrement. A côté il y a Jessica, elle jouait avec papa au quidditch, Alicia aussi présenta le survivant en faisant le tour d'une quinzaine de lits avant de s'arrêter vers trois lits où se trouvaient 3 rouquins. Et eux ce sont Ginny, Fred et Georges Weasley. Ils sont tous les trois frères et sœur. Et apa a pas été très gentil avec eux la dernière fois qu'il les a vus.

- Pas bien apa gronda la fillette en faisant les grands yeux à son père alors que les adolescents riaient doucement. Apa poukoi kils sont payeille ?

- Fred et Georges sont comme Archi et Wess, et Jio et Orphéo. Ce sont des jumeaux. Ils se ressemblent donc beaucoup expliqua le survivant avant de regarder tous les adolescents. Vous tous je vous présente ma fille Elysia et certains connaissent déjà ma femme Maya. Vous devez vous poser des tonnes de questions et je sais que pour certains je vous dois des excuses et des explications mais vous comprenez pourquoi je ne peux pas y répondre maintenant. Eddy va repasser dans la journée pour voir si tout va bien et s'il y a le moindre problème Archi pourra vous aider de même que Maya.

- Et moi aussi s'insurgea Mizi depuis son lit.

- Non toi tu te reposes et tu n'as pas le choix trancha Van.

- Ohh yee connaiiiiiit s'enthousiasma la fillette en voyant l'elfe. Su photo a Ama avec Mizi.

- Bonjour toi sourit l'elfe avec son calme normal. Je m'appelle Van et je me suis marié avec Mizi. Et je connais ton papa et ta maman depuis longtemps maintenant.

- Et tu sais quoi ma chérie rajouta Maya envers sa fille qui la regardait avec des yeux interrogateurs. Il fait des dessins encore plus jolis que ceux de ama !

- Vai de vai ? demanda la fillette avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

- Je ne sais pas comment ta Ama dessine …essaya l'elfe avant d'être interrompu par des bruits de pleurs de bébé et des éclats de rire.

- Wess il te reste que 5 mois pour prendre l'habitude se moqua Elendil en rentrant avec un bébé calme dans les bras alors que son fiancé la suivait avec un bébé en pleure.

- Mais j'y comprends rien ! Y'a deux minutes il riait et maintenant il chouine tenta l'elfe qui ne savait plus comment arrêter la fontaine de larmes.

Maya se mit à rire en voyant l'air abattu de l'elfe et prenant pitié de lui s'approcha du bambin et le prit dans ses bras. Les pleurs diminuèrent peu à peu. Harry posa Elysia dans les bras à Wess qui était beaucoup plus à l'aise avec la fillette qui ne risquait pas de se briser à tout moment. Il posa un baiser sur le front de son fils qui se tenait dans les bras de sa mère et prit Orphéo qui se tenait dans les bras d'Elendil.

- T'aurais jamais du lui dire ça le jour de ton mariage Van, ils ont rattrapés leur retard d'une main de maître soupira Wess en se laissant tombé assis sur le lit de Mizi qui souriait.

- Trois gosses murmura l'elfe architecte.

- Si seulement soupira Archi.

- Nous avons adopté une jeune fille de 17ans sourit Harry en faisant des grimaces à son fils.

- Et oui parce que tu ne sais pas mon petit Vanou que notre petit Harry est devenu professeur dans le monde moldu. Il est devenu le prof d'une bande de tarés. Aussi fauteurs de troubles que le prof et aussi doués en musique même si à priori ils étaient doués bien avant de le rencontrer.

- Arrête de médire sur mes élèves, frangin de pacotilles s'insurgea Harry en donnant un coup de pied dans les fesses de son frère.

- Tu vois Orphéo je te l'ai dit il y a deux jours, tonton Archi est bien plus fréquentable que ton papa ! Regarde ton papa il tape ton pauvre petit tonton fit semblant de pleurer Archi.

- Je crois qu'il ne compatit pas vraiment sourit Van en s'approchant du bébé qui gazouillait toujours gaiement dans les bras de son père. Harry tu permets ?

Le survivant sourit et posa le bébé dans les bras de son ami. Il embrassa doucement le front de son fils et alla se poser à coté du lit de Mizi. Il la fit s'allonger et comme la veille plaça sa magie dans ses mains qui prirent une luminosité bleue. Il passa consciencieusement ses mains sur le corps de son amie vérifiant que la magie qu'il lui avait transmis la veille n'avait pas fait de dommage. Il fut rassurer de surtout retrouver la magie elfique plutôt que la magie sorcière dans son centre magique mais plus que tout il était surpris par le résultat : les deux magies n'essayaient même pas de se combattre. Il ferma les yeux se concentrant un peu plus intensément et analysa plus précisément la nouvelle structure de la magie. La magie elfique coulait à une vitesse hallucinante dans les veines de la guérisseuse car la magie sorcière l'avait englobé pour former des nouveaux canaux de magie exclusivement réservés au passage de celle-ci. Les canaux remplaçaient les anciens qui avaient été sauvagement détruit lorsque le mage noir avait extirpé sauvagement la magie du corps de l'elfe. Sans qu'il ne le sache Voldemort lui avait donné l'occasion de rendre son amie encore plus puissante qu'elle ne l'était auparavant. Cependant arriverait-elle à faire face à ce changement. Il rouvrit les yeux et ne vit que le regard paniqué de Van, celui un peu perdu de Mizi et ceux interrogateurs des autres personnes de la salle. Il monta sur le lit de son ami et se posa face à elle, assis en tailleur.

- Tu me fais confiance Mizi demanda l'adolescent en mettant ses deux mains devant lui paume vers le haut.

- La question ne se pose même pas répliqua l'elfe en posa ses paumes sur celle de son ami.

Harry se concentra pour attraper en quelque sorte la conscience de son amie et la dirigea vers son nouveau centre de magie. L'elfe en voyant tout ça ouvrit les yeux de stupeur stoppant du même fait la concentration du jeune homme.

- Ce que tu viens de voir est ta magie expliqua calmement Harry. Je pense que tu sais et que tu as réalisé ce que Voldemort t'a fait. Tu es une elfe, un être mystique et par-dessus tout magique. Sans magie tu dépéris. Je t'ai injecté la magie elfique d'Archi que j'ai pu extirper de son sang. J'ai du la développer et la faire grossir rapidement grâce à ma propre magie. Quand je te l'ai « injecté » hier j'ai du l'englobé dans ma propre magie. Ce que tu as vu sont de nouveaux canaux de magie faits à partir de ma magie sorcière. De la magie antique des Potter. Et à l'intérieur coule la magie des Wendel. J'aimerais si tu t'en sens capable de tester d'abord ta magie à l'écart pour faire face à tout débordement possible et ensuite si tu as des soucis Wess, Archi ou moi-même et tous les sorciers de cette école pourront t'aider à te contrôler avec l'une ou l'autre des magies.

- Ouais, on a une nouvelle sœur s'enthousiasma Archi en venant sur le lit pour prendre l'elfe dans ses bras en riant.

- Maintenant je pense que l'on peux dire tous les quatre que nous formons une nouvelle famille. Nous partageons tous la même magie. Et je partage aussi une partie du sang à Archi donc de Wess également sourit doucement Harry.

- Hey non je veux pas être le beau frère de trois tarés de votre genre ! s'insurgea Van avant de poser un baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme.

- Moi je suis contente d'avoir Mizi et Elendil pour belle sœur sourit Maya.

- Tu parles d'une famille se moqua Wess. 5 elfes, un humain, deux amazones, une moldue en comptant Vanessa et en plus les bébés.

- Deux amazones ? s'étonna la guérisseuse.

- Ah ouais autre scoop sœurette révéla Wess en s'asseyant de l'autre coté de la guérisseuse. Archi est amoureux, il fricote avec la meilleure amie de Maya. Une amazone bien sur ! Répondant au doux prénom de Jenny. Tu aurais vu le spectacle il y a deux jours, même pas le courage de lui rouler un patin. Mais heureusement que comme à son habitude le grand Harry Potter veillait sur son bien être. D'ailleurs elle est où ?

- Elle se repose rougit l'elfe. Hier Draco et elle sont restés en position avec le bouclier jusqu'à ce que le portail soit détruit. Et malgré l'aide des directeurs, ils ont abusé plus que nécessaire sur leur magie. Même une mouche n'aurait pu pénétrer dans Poudlard.

- Bah à priori Draco a réussi à se lever même s'il ne tient pas vraiment debout signala Harry en voyant Hermione rentrer dans l'infirmerie avec le blond vacillant dangereusement à ses cotés.

- Salut à tous, Mione va voir tes amis, bonne nuit lâcha l'adolescent en s'écroulant sur le lit pour s'endormir aussi vite sans même prendre la peine de se mettre sous les couvertures.

- Pourquoi est-ce qu'il s'est levé ? s'étonna Archi en venant quand même vérifier que l'adolescent ne faisait juste que dormir.

- C'est ma faute avoua timidement Hermione. Tout à l'heure il s'est réveillé et il a été surpris que je sois encore à son chevet et pas auprès de mes amis. Je lui ai dit que je voulais les voir mais que je ne pouvais pas le laisser seul si jamais il y avait un souci. Alors il s'est levé et est venu directement ici. C'est normal qu'il soit dans cet état ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas je veille sur lui ! rassura Archi. Va voir tes amis ! Je pense que la petite rousse a besoin de sa meilleure amie !

Hermione le remercia du regard ne pouvant dire à voix haute ce qu'elle pensait. Voir ses amis ainsi dans ces lits blancs de l'infirmerie la ramenait des années en arrière quand elle était arrivée dans cette infirmerie. A cette époque elle avait perdu tout ce qui faisait son monde. Elle s'avança doucement vers les lits et s'assit à coté de sa meilleure amie qui avait les yeux remplis d'eau. Après un moment d'hésitation elle l'a prit brusquement dans ses bras alors que les larmes coulaient à flots sur ses joues. Ginny se mit aussi à pleurer, de joie de revoir sa meilleure amie en excellente santé, de peine en repensant à la mort de son grand frère, et de soulagement d'être finalement en sécurité.

- Je suis si contente de vous savoir tous en vie et pas trop amoché sanglota la gryffondor.

- Hey Miss je-sais-tout faut pas pleurer pour ça taquina Fred.

- Je suis pas une miss je-sais-tout rétorqua Hermione en séchant ses larmes avec la manche de son uniforme.

- Qui c'est qui a eu toutes ses buses ? C'est toi alors tu es bien une miss je-sais-tout répliqua Georges.

- Harry les a toutes eues avec optimal ! Même en Potion! Et félicitation du jury en défenses ! Et le pire de tout c'est qu'il s'est spécialisé en Histoire ! trancha Hermione.

- Non Harry, on croyait en toi ! Comment as-tu pu nous faire ça ! s'indigna Fred en tenant son cœur dans sa main.

- Comment as-tu osé avoir un optimal en potions avec la chauve souris des cachots ! rajouta Georges avec le même air dramatique.

- Et par la barbe de Merlin ! L'histoire de la magie ! D'accord que tu dois avoir besoin de discours barbant pour endormir tes enfants mais ne te rabaisses pas à ça !

- Vous êtes vraiment pas sortables tout les deux. L'histoire de la magie est passionnante quand on se donne la peine de voir autre chose que ces foutus révolutions gobelines. On voyait les révolutions gobelines mais jamais ce qui en a découlé, ce qui a déclenché ça, et surtout ce qui se passait en parallèle. Binns a une fixation morbide sur ces passages de l'histoire mais je suis sûr que si nous avions eu des professeurs passionnés, vous auriez adorés cette matière. Pour ce qui est des buses disons que c'est plus mon héritage que moi qui les a eu. Et je laisse le poste de miss-je-sais-tout à Mione. Et on ne tape pas une personne qui a un bébé dans les bras Mione ! Et je crois que je vais remonter dans votre estime quand vous saurez que j'ai complètement repeint la façade de Poudlard et l'intégralité des couloirs ! Ça même les maraudeurs ne l'on jamais fait !Et pour le bal d'Halloween nous avons transformé l'intégralité des personnes de la grande salle en héros de contes de fée !

- Apaaaaaa ! Y'avait auyoye ? s'enthousiasma Elysia en venant se jeter dans les jambes de son père qui se tenait debout devant les trois lits.

- Oui ma chérie il y avait la belle au bois dormant et son prince charmant sourit malicieusement Harry.

- Ton apa faisait un très beau prince charmant expliqua Maya en souriant.

- Et ta maman était la plus belle des belles au bois dormant !

- Youpiiiii rit la fillette.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais il ne faut pas oublier que les choses sérieuses ont commencées reprit gravement Harry. Je dois m'occuper de plein de choses dont certaines ne me plaisent pas vraiment.

Harry salua tout le monde, reposa son fils qui s'était endormi dans son transat et embrassa sa femme avant de lui murmurer à l'oreille « il faut que je découvre ce qu'est cette nouvelle prophétie ! ». Maya ne répondit rien mais son regard apeuré et sa prise un peu plus forte sur son fils dans ses bras équivalaient à toutes les réponses possibles. Au moment où il ouvrit les portes de l'infirmerie il entendit la voix pour une fois sérieuse des jumeaux Weasley.

- Harry on ne t'en veut pas pour la mort de Ron, tu ne pouvais rien faire. Tu fais toujours partie des nôtres, ne l'oublies pas si tu as besoin d'aide.

- Merci souffla Harry sentant partir un poids immense de ses épaules.

Le survivant se dirigea dans ses appartements et prit une bonne douche enlevant le sang sécher qui s'était collé à sa peau. Encore une fois une personne était morte dans ses bras sans qu'il ne puisse rien faire. Quand aura-t-il enfin le dessus sur ce monstre de mage noir ! Quand est-ce que cette sordide histoire allait finir ! Une fois habillé il se dirigea vers le parc à l'endroit même où la porte s'était ouverte. Il vérifia que le portail s'était bel et bien refermé et qu'il ne subsistait pas la moindre parcelle de magie noire dans l'air. Il hésita un peu avant de rejoindre la bibliothèque. Il croisa quelques élèves mais ne répondit à aucune interrogation tellement il était perdu dans ses pensées. La veille la dénommé Isis avait parlé de la prophétie des âmes maudites et les avait appelé tous les 4 par des noms bien spécifique, l'âme blanche, l'âme noire, l'âme au grand cœur et l'âme maléfique. Mais par ou commencé les recherches ? Jamais dans toutes ses recherches historiques il n'avait entendu parler d'une telle prophétie ou même de personnes ayant cette dénomination. Il salua de la tête madame Pince et hésita avant de s'engouffrer dans la section des mythes anciens. D'un mouvement de la main tous les volumes de l'étagère la plus haute vinrent se poser en piles sur la table et il se mit à lire remerciant son don qui lui permettait de retenir tout ce qu'il lisait. Il ne ressortit de sa folle lecture que sur les coups de 19h quand madame Pince lui déclara que la bibliothèque allait fermer. Il faillit l'envoyer sur les roses, mais décida de voir un peu sa famille quand même.

La soirée se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur même si Harry ne pouvait penser à autre chose que cette nouvelle prophétie. Et c'est pourquoi une fois tout le monde couché il mit ses bébés dans leur transat et se rendit à nouveau à la bibliothèque pour continuer ses recherches et laisser les autres se reposer en paix.

Cette journée là donna le rythme des journées qui suivirent. Harry s'occupait de sa famille, de vérifier ses barrières magiques et ses recherches à la bibliothèque jour et nuit. A l'aube du 5ème jour il ferma le dernier livre de la section histoire et même s'il avait appris des milliards de choses, il était toujours bredouille sur cette fameuse prophétie. La seule phrase qui ressemblait un tant soi peu à des âmes maudites parlaient de deux sœurs. Mais rien de plus comme si ce sujet était tabou à une époque et l'était toujours.

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment sur cette histoire les garçons confia Harry à ses fils qui babillaient tranquillement. Si seulement je savais ce qu'étaient ces putains d'âmes maudites ! On peut bien dire qu'on est maudit ! Je crois que cette fois ci je n'ai pas le choix il va vraiment falloir que j'aille au ministère de la magie ! On va demander à Andrew hein ?

Bien sûr les bébés ne répondirent pas mais Harry écrivit rapidement un message au chef des aurors lui demandant son aide pour pouvoir aller au département des mystères, plus précisément dans la salle des prophéties. Il rangea tous les livres en un mouvement de la main et sortit de la bibliothèque pour rejoindre sa famille qui devait commencer à se réveiller. La matinée se passa dans le calme et la bonne humeur et tous apprécièrent de voir que Harry restait avec eux. Vers 14h Andrew arriva avec son uniforme de chef des aurors et Harry le suivit sans un mot. Sachant que dans quelques secondes il allait se replongé 7ans dans le passé au moment où il avait cru que sa vie se terminait. Andrew ne pipa mot non plus, laissant ainsi au jeune homme le temps de se préparer au monde extérieur qui était devenu une vraie cohue depuis les différentes révélations qui avaient été faites. Harry s'y attendait mais pas à ce point là. Dès qu'il eut mis les pieds dans le ministère de la magie, toutes les personnes présentes, journalistes ou non, se ruèrent sur lui pour l'engloutir sous une montagne de questions. Il lui fallu toute sa maitrise de soi pour ne pas s'énerver et perdre le contrôle. Andrew posa sa main dans un geste de soutien et Harry lui en fut infiniment redevable. Ils tracèrent droit devant eux et se rendirent enfin au département des mystères. Pendant qu'Andrew s'entretenait avec le directeur du département Harry se dirigea dans la chambre des prophéties comme dans ses souvenirs. D'ailleurs cela étonna le responsable que le jeune homme puisse si bien se retrouver dans le labyrinthe du département. Le survivant prit sa vue dorée et suivi son instinct. Rapidement il se retrouva face à la prophétie de la lune rouge, celle qui avait prédit son arrivée dans ce monde, seul le nom de Tom Jedusor et l'année était indiqué dessus ce qui en soi était des plus normal. Il passa des heures et des heures à slalomer entre les différentes étagères ayant la vague impression de passer devant ce qu'il cherchait plusieurs fois de suite sans jamais voir. La voix moqueuse de long Hinn retentit dans son esprit comme un souvenir :

« Bien avant votre ministère, il existait des lieux sacrés créés par les dieux. Et pour les trouver il vaut mieux laisser parler son instinct plutôt que ses yeux ».

Laissant finalement sa magie prendre le dessus sur ses sens il ne sentit même pas ses pieds quitter le sol, il n'entendit pas les cris de stupeurs des membres du ministère. Il sentit juste lorsque sa magie lui cria qu'il était au bon endroit. Il rouvrit les yeux et vit qu'il se trouvait à centre de la pièce, là où toutes les étagères se rejoignaient. Il se baissa et regarda plus précisément la gravure qu'il y avait sur le sol. 4 personnes étaient dessinées : deux hommes et deux femmes.

- Cette gravure se trouve dans cette pièce depuis des siècles et des siècles expliqua le directeur du département avec Andrew à ses cotés. Je ne sais pas si vous le savez mais le département des mystères se trouvent dans les fondations du ministère de la magie. Cette salle est une des plus anciennes, elle a été rénovée mais jamais complètement. Le sol n'a jamais été refait. Beaucoup de personnes se sont penchés sur le mystère de cette gravure mais personne n'a jamais réussi à le résoudre. Nous n'avons jamais trouvé quiconque qui puissent lire les inscriptions. C'est une langue inconnue que nous n'avons jamais pu déchiffrer et nous n'avons jamais rencontré cette écriture autre part.

- Des inscriptions illisibles? s'étonna Harry en regardant le vieil homme.

- Ici et ici et sur tout le pourtour de la gravure renchérit le directeur en se baissant pour les montrer avec son doigt.

_« La vie, la mort, la lumière et les ténèbres, ces quatre élus maudits par le destin se retrouveront. Eparpillés à travers les mondes ils se feront à nouveau face. Fait sera ce qui doit être fait. Dit sera ce qui doit être dit. Détruit sera ce qui doit être détruit. Et créé sera ce qui doit être créé. Dans le chaos de l'ère des retrouvailles les liens se resserreront et le destin se réalisera. N'appartenant à aucun des mondes mais à tous à la fois, la bataille fera rage à travers les âges » lu Harry en tournant sur lui-même pour lire au fur et à mesure l'inscription du contour avant de se pencher sur les deux petites inscriptions incorporées au dessin. « Si tu lis ceci humain c'est que les dieux t'ont marqués », « âme maudite bienvenue à toi, l'histoire se dévoile aux trois autres ! »._

Harry ne put décoller sa main de la gravure qui s'illumina et il sentit quelque chose passer ses barrières mentales aussi facilement que si elles étaient inexistantes et des images s'imposèrent à son esprit. Comme un film dont il était le spectateur il voyait enfin l'histoire mystique des 4 âmes maudites. Et bien que l'histoire ait commencée il y plusieurs milliers d'années il avait devant lui des gens qui leur ressemblaient comme deux gouttes d'eau. Son sosie était à priori le frère d'un Tom beaucoup plus humain mais avec le regard toujours aussi mauvais. Harry suffoqua en se rendant compte que non seulement il voyait mais qu'il ressentait également les émotions de sa vie antérieure. Il ressentait l'amour fraternel qui l'unissait à Tom même s'il ressentait au fond de lui le mauvais côté de l'autre garçon, mais c'était son frère et c'était ainsi. Lui vivait dans une pauvre ferme avec pour compagnie ses animaux et pour occupation l'entretien des champs. Alors que son supposé frère était habillé richement et ne venait le voir que lorsqu'il avait quelque chose à lui demander. La vie sembla suivre son cours jusqu'à ce qu'il trouve dans les bois une jeune femme ressemblant comme deux gouttes d'eau à Maya. Elle expliqua rapidement qu'elle et sa sœur avait été chassées de chez elles et qu'elles s'étaient séparées en arrivant dans cette forêt. Elle était à présent toute seule, perdue et elle n'avait aucun endroit où aller. Harry l'invita donc dans sa modeste demeure, lui préparant une bonne soupe chaude malgré son manque flagrant de moyens. Il lui avait d'ailleurs offert son repas du soir. Et il lui proposa de dormir au sec ce qu'elle accepta avec chaleur. Le temps passa et jamais la jeune femme ne repartit, aidant Harry aux champs ou pour les animaux. Et l'amour naquit naturellement entre eux. Jamais ils ne revirent le frère à Harry ou la sœur à Maya mais ils vivaient dans leur petit monde qui leur suffisait amplement. Ils se marièrent tout simplement et ils eurent des enfants : 2 petites filles et 2 petits garçons qui firent la fierté de leurs parents. Un jour alors qu'il revenait chez lui, il vit sa femme faisant face à un être quasi irréel tant il était beau. Il apprit que cet homme était le père de sa femme et celui qui l'avait chassé de chez eux lorsqu'elle avait tenté avec sa sœur de voler une arme antique qui résidait dans leur palais. Mais qu'en vivant de manière si droite auprès de Harry elle avait regagné le droit de rejoindre le royaume des immortels à leur côté. Harry ressentit la peur de sa vie antérieure à l'idée que sa femme parte loin de lui, mais avec amour la jeune femme répondit qu'elle était beaucoup plus heureuse sur terre avec son mari et ses enfants. Une fois l'homme reparti, Maya expliqua qui elle était et pourquoi en voulant aider sa sœur pour ne pas qu'elle ait d'ennui elle s'était retrouvé exilée sur terre. Quelques temps plus tard alors que les enfants faisaient la sieste les deux amoureux décidèrent de faire une promenade dans le bois derrière leur maison. Mais prise d'un mauvais pressentiment, Maya les obligea à rentrer. Et en rentrant Harry sentit son cœur se briser en mille morceaux en voyant le cadavre de ses enfants, tous morts de façon des plus cruelles. Maya se laissa tomber à genoux en prenant dans ses bras le corps sans vie de son petit garçon pour le bercer. Puis le silence morbide fut rompu par deux rires remplis de folies. Se tournant ils virent sur le pas de leur porte Tom et Maïra qui se moquaient ouvertement de leur peine. Maya posa doucement le corps sans vie de son bébé dans son berceau et se redressa doucement pour faire face à sa sœur qui se mit à rire comme une hystérique en demandant comment sa pauvre petite sœur qui n'avait jamais su rien faire par elle-même, ferait maintenant. Tom répliqua qu'elle ferait sans doute comme son petit frère incapable, c'est-à-dire rien. Et là! Les deux époux Potter se lancèrent dans la bataille : magie, arme, corps à corps, tout était permis pour prendre la vie de ceux qui avaient osés prendre la vie de leurs enfants. Il est de notoriété public que l'instinct parental prend le dessus dans des situations comme celle là et c'était exactement ce qui se passait. Rapidement la bataille prit une telle ampleur que cela déstabilisa le monde entier. L'équilibre venait d'être brisé. Et soudain alors qu'ils étaient tout les quatre à l'article de la mort mais continuant de se battre Harry se sentit immobilisé par une force inconnue et devant lui apparut 10 personnes parmi lesquelles il reconnu le père de sa compagne. Maïra les insulta immédiatement et il comprit qu'il s'agissait du conseil des immortels. Le plus vieil homme s'avança vers eux alors que Maya continuait de sangloter sur la mort de ses enfants demandant qu'on l'achève également pour qu'elle puisse les rejoindre dans l'autre monde. Mais le vieil homme psalmodia une étrange litanie que le survivant ne comprit pas et il vit sa compagne être englober par une bulle dorée alors qu'elle était inconsciente et disparaitre dans le néant. Il essaya de hurler mais se rendit compte que pas une bribe ne parvenait au monde extérieur. Le vieil homme fit la même chose pour Maïra et Tom resta complètement détaché à la perte de sa compagne et cela ne fit qu'accroitre le dégoût qu'Harry éprouvait pour cet homme. Et le vieil homme se tourna ensuite vers eux. Il les accusa d'avoir brisé l'équilibre des mondes en séduisant les deux sœurs bannies alors que justement leurs rôles étaient de garder l'équilibre et que par leurs fautes un jour le monde connaitrait à nouveau un combat titanesque pouvant entrainer sa fin. Harry s'entendit crier demander où était sa femme et finalement le cercle des dix se placèrent en rond autour des deux hommes et chantèrent dans la langue qui deviendrait plus tard la langue maudite.

_« Frères du destin, ennemis de toujours, vous errerez à travers le monde et à chaque nouvelle ère vous vous affronterez pour devenir les plus puissants. Ceci sera votre malédiction pour avoir détourné les deux immortelles de leur destinée. Ames maudites, vous qui serez la vie, vous qui serez la mort, vous qui serez la lumière, vous qui serez les ténèbres, le jour des retrouvailles signera la fin de l'équilibre. Lorsque les éléments seront rassemblés le temps sera venu. Prenez garde à vous peuples vivants, la fin sera là bien avant que vous ne vous en doutiez ! »_

Puis un éclair lumineux le fit sortir de cette réalité et quand il rouvrit les yeux au beau milieu du département des mystères, il dut prendre une bouffée d'oxygène faisant souffrir ses poumons. Il se mit à tousser alors qu'Andrew était à ses cotés complètement paniqué.

- Harry, Harry réponds moi, qu'est ce qui se passe ?

- Mes enfants, ma femme…. Tués … frère… sœur paniqua le survivant en tranplanant directement dans ses appartements de Poudlard.

Quand il arriva à destination il vit tout le monde paniqué dans le salon alors qu'Archi tapait durement contre la porte de la chambre des enfants en demandant à Maya d'ouvrir.

- Pousse toi cria Harry en poussant son frère et en détruisant la porte.

Il s'élança aux côtés de sa femme qui tenait sa fille dans ses bras en pleurant tout en veillant sur les deux bébés. Une puissante barrière fleurie les entourait empêchant ainsi de les approcher. Il la prit dans ses bras et les pleurs de l'amazone redoublèrent alors qu'elle se laissait aller à l'étreinte puissante que lui donnait son mari. Harry sentit sa fillette se tortiller entre eux. La pauvre ne devait pas comprendre grand-chose.

- Apa pouquoi ama elle peuye se mit à pleurer la fillette.

- Du calme ma chérie maman a fait de très très mauvais cauchemars. Reste avec elle pour lui faire des câlins rassura Harry qui assis par terre continuait de bercer sa femme qui pleurait à s'en décrocher les cordes vocales.

- Elle avait pas le droit pleura-t-elle. Elle avait pas le droiiiiiiiiit.

- Ma chérie ils sont là, ils vont bien, Vanessa est à l'école, les incontrôlables veillent sur elle. Je sais que c'est dur, je suis déjà passé par là.

- Nooooon toi c'était une illusion, là nooooonnn cria Maya en serrant fermement la chemise de son mari trempé de ses pleurs. Ils sont morts !

- Maya regarde moi gronda Harry en relevant le visage en pleurs de sa femme. Nous savons que le danger existe, nous ne les laisserons jamais seuls. Cette fois ci tout ira bien ma chérie. Calme toi je t'en supplie Elysia est terrifiée.

- Je suis désolée ma chérie murmura Maya en prenant sa fillette dans ses bras pour la bercer. Quoi qu'il arrive ne doute jamais que je t'aime et que ton papa t'aime de toutes ses forces lui aussi.

- Moi aussi ye t'aime ama.

Ils restèrent ainsi pendant 30 minutes Maya calmant peu à peu ses pleurs alors que le survivant les berçait toutes les deux en leur chantant de douces berceuses. La petite finit par s'endormir et le survivant du argumenter pendant 5 minutes avant que sa femme daigne lâcher la petite pour qu'ils puissent la coucher dans son lit. Cependant malgré toutes ses tentatives il ne parvint à la faire sortir de la chambre des enfants. Il la prit finalement dans ses bras et alla la coucher sur le tas de coussin qui peuplait un coin de la chambre. Il s'allongea à ses côtés et renforça au maximum la protection autour de la chambre avant de se laisser aller à l'étreinte de sa femme qui continuait à sangloter.

- Calme toi mon ange je t'en supplie murmura Harry en séchant ses larmes tout en embrassant ses yeux rougis.

- J'ai ressenti toute la douleur, Harry mon cœur a cessé de battre. Alanaween était une mère qui aimait plus que tout ses enfants. J'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'arrachait une partie de moi. Elle les a portés pendant 9 mois avec amour et attention et en moins d'une seconde elle a perdu une partie d'elle. Harry j'ai encore dans la tête ton visage horrifié, je sais que tu as mal mais que tu ne veux pas craqué mais par Merlin c'est plus que de la trahison à ce niveau là. Elle les a tués. Promets-moi que quoi qu'il arrive je m'occuperai d'elle !

- Je pense que de toute façon moi aussi j'ai des comptes à régler avec son fils de pute de mari. Il n'est pas tout blanc dans cette histoire. Maintenant repose toi mon ange sourit Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

- Tu restes là ? supplia-t-elle.

- Je ne quitterai pas tes bras sauf pour m'occuper des bébés. Je resterai dans cette chambre jusqu'à ce que tu te décides d'en sortir rassura Harry en s'emparant amoureusement de ses lèvres. Maintenant que j'ai trouvé cette prophétie je ne te quitterai plus jamais ma douce. Maintenant dors

- Même si on peut penser que c'était notre destinée, qu'on devait s'aimer sache que je t'aime de tout mon cœur Harry James Potter murmura l'amazone avant de se laisser aller dans les bras de Morphée.

Harry sourit et raffermit sa prise autour de la taille de sa femme. Il chassa cette sordide histoire dans le tréfonds de sa mémoire et se laissa aller à ses songes ne pensant pour une fois qu'à sa famille et pas aux autres. Il fut réveiller deux heures plus tard quand il sentit un petit corps se mettre entre lui et sa femme et il sourit en voyant qu'il s'agissait d'Elysia qui venait se blottir contre sa maman qui avait le sommeil agité. D'ailleurs dès que la fillette fut dans ses bras l'amazone se calma se cala un peu mieux dans les coussins et sa fille dans ses bras. Harry s'apprêtait à se rendormir lorsqu'il entendit ses fils commencer à gémir alors il se leva pour s'occuper d'eux avant de retourner se coucher auprès de deux des trois femmes de sa vie, sa décision prise.

Sa femme l'avait plusieurs fois supplié de lui apprendre les techniques qu'il avait appris avec Long Hinn et il avait toujours fermement refusé croyant en son for intérieur que la bataille qui ferait rage entre elle et Maïra ne sera pas aussi dangereuse que sa propre bataille mais cette fois ci il n'avait plus le choix. Ils allaient devoir se battre tous les deux au delà du raisonnable et des pouvoirs normaux. La bataille allait de nouveau reprendre pour jouer et conclure le sinistre acte de la sordide histoire qui avait finalement commencé il y a de cela des milliers d'années. Mais quelle en sera l'issue ?


	89. Retour aux sources

_**Coucou tout le monde,**_

_**Comme promis me revoilà après deux semaines de silence pour un nouveau chapitre !**_

_**Je suis contente que le chapitre dernier a plus autant, je craignais pas mal vos réactions ! et personnes n'a encore sur lire entre les lignes de la prophétie ! ça doit donc vouloir dire que je suis pas si nulle que ça pour cacher les infos ! **_

_**Merci à Gaeldrech, chotsala pour vos messages auquel je n'ai pas pu répondre. Ça fait très plaisir que vous preniez 5 minutes pour laisser un message.**_

_**Je tiens aussi à remercier les 600 visiteurs qui ont lu le chapitre précédent (on m'a appris à lire les stats du site je suis fière). J'espère que ce chapitre vous plaira également à tous. Mais n'oubliez pas ! un petit message de votre part c'est un petit peu plus de motivation pour l'auteur peut importe la fic que vous lisez^^.**_

_**En tout cas bonne lecture à tous et à dans deux semaines.**_

_**Merci Mebah pour ton yeutage intensif **_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili**_

_**PS : vous pouvez remercier Alkatra qui a décidé que je posterai ce soir (tu vois que je t'écoutes quand même ^^)**_

_**89 : retour aux sources**_

- Alors comme ça, en misérable que tu es, tu as engendré des monstres ! Et je n'aime pas les monstres ricana la voix cruelle de Maïra en tenant le corps sans vie d'un nourrisson qu'elle jeta dans le vide.

- Noooooooonnn hurla Maya en se réveillant en sursaut et en pleurs.

- Calme-toi ma douce, je t'en supplie calme-toi murmura doucement Harry désemparé en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Pas mes bébés pas mes bébés sanglotait l'amazone avec hystérie.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa femme et commença à la bercer doucement comme il le faisait depuis plus d'une semaine. Cela faisait 5 jours qu'ils avaient découvert l'histoire originelle et cela faisait 5 jours qu'ils vivaient un véritable enfer. Même si le survivant ne se réveillait pas en hurlant, ses songes étaient peuplés de cauchemars et il avait développé une véritable paranoïa sur la sécurité de ses enfants. Il veillait constamment sur les autres ce qui faisait qu'il ne dormait pas plus d'une demi-heure par nuit et son corps commençait réellement à sentir ce manque de repos et il devenait facilement irritable et irascible. Le pire restait quand même Maya qui ne dormait presque plus et qui passait son temps à veiller sur ses enfants, elle passait trois fois par jour au USA juste pour vérifier que Vanessa allait bien et dès qu'un des enfants quittaient son champ de vision elle paniquait avant de remuer tout le monde pour le retrouver et de s'effondrer en pleurs. Harry avait mis les autres au courant à demi-mot sur l'histoire, ils savaient juste l'essentiel et ils avaient tous décidé de mettre du leur afin de renforcer la protection autour des enfants. Archi avait jeté le sort de protection elfique aux jumeaux comme il l'avait fait 8 mois plus tôt sur sa filleule. Et quand Maya l'avait découvert elle s'était effondrée en pleurs dans ses bras pour le remercier.

- Bon Stop ! Y'en a marre hurla Archi en rentrant dans la chambre avec furie avant de se planter devant Maya en pleurs. Tu comptes te réveiller en chialant comme ça pendant combien de temps encore Mayaween ?

- Calme-toi trancha froidement Harry en tuant son frère du regard alors que Maya se mettait à trembler.

- Non je ne me calmerai pas. Il faut que vous vous bougiez le cul tout les deux ! Je sais que tu as mal Maya je le sais crois-moi. Je ne peux pas dire que je comprends ta douleur car ce ne serait pas vrai mais on est là nous. Tes enfants à toi que tu as mis au monde ou pas mais que tu aimes plus que tout sont là. Ils vont bien mais tu vas finir par les traumatiser en continuant à te comporter comme ça. Tu te rends compte qu'en faisant ça c'est comme si tu laissais la victoire à ces deux fils de pute. Réagis bon sang ! Où est l'amazone qui pour assurer la protection de sa fille a failli se faire tuer par sa magie ? Où est passée la femme du plus puissant sorcier du monde ? Où est passée cette femme que rien ne peut ébranler tellement elle croit en la vie ?

- Je… je…. Tenta Maya ses sanglots se calmant au fur et à mesure.

- Ce n'est pas en restant cacher dans ton lit que tu parviendras à faire la peau à l'autre conne ! Alors tu vas te bouger les fesses et pour te les bouger tu vas te les bouger je te l'assure grogna l'elfe en l'attrapant pour la mettre sur son épaule tout en l'emmenant dehors.

- Lâche-moi hurla l'amazone alors qu'ils étaient déjà dans les couloirs.

- D'accord et j'espère que ça te fera reprendre tes esprits ! rit Archi avant de la balancer dans le lac.

- Dégage cria Maya en se relevant complètement trempée et les cheveux dans tous les sens.

- Tu te rends compte que c'est la première fois de la semaine que tu fais autre chose que paniquer et crier d'hystérie rétorqua l'elfe avant de faire deux pas en arrière en voyant les yeux dorés de colère de l'amazone mais il devait la faire se bouger et il le ferait. Et que comptes-tu me faire petite amazone. Tu as à priori plus aucune volonté pour te battre vu que tu te laisses dépérir. L'époque de la grande Mayaween Potter la redoutable stratège est finie. Tu es devenue une pauvre loque !

- Ta gueule cria l'amazone en commençant à utiliser des boules d'eau depuis le lac et que l'elfe essayait tant bien que mal d'éviter.

- Je fermerais ma grande gueule quand tu me diras que la pleurnicharde que tu es devenue va passer à la trappe. Tu es devenue une pleurnicheuse et au lieu de te battre tu t'apitoies sur ton sort. Si tu voulais réellement que tes enfants soient en sécurité tu te battrais et tu t'entrainerais au lieu de rester passive dans ta chambre ! finit Archi avant de paniquer réellement en la voyant sortir de l'eau en lévitant.

- Tu es mort ! trancha calmement l'amazone ivre de rage alors que son bâton apparaissait dans sa main et que le sol du parc se retrouvait complètement fleuri.

Les pétales commencèrent à se séparer de chaque fleur et se lancèrent sur l'elfe qui du invoquer un puissant bouclier de feu. Mais l'amazone ne lui laissa pas un temps de répit et commença à lui envoyer des éclairs tout en s'approchant du pauvre elfe qui résistait tant bien que mal. Mais au moment où elle envoyait une puissante attaque un bouclier de cristal apparut autour de l'elfe.

- Maintenant tu te calmes Mayaween Potter trancha Harry en venant se planter devant sa femme. Tu vas pas tuer la personne que tu considères comme ton frère sous prétexte qu'il t'a dit ce que moi je n'ai pas osé te dire ! Ce qui est arrivé à Alanaween et Will est cruel mais c'est le passé. N'est-ce pas toi qui m'a dis qu'il fallait que j'arrête de vivre dans le passé parce que je passais à coté de plein de chose dans le présent ? Je ne suis pas Will et tu n'es pas Alanaween ! Et leurs enfants ne sont pas NOS enfants ! Ce sont des vies antérieures. Ils étaient seuls et nous nous ne le sommes pas ! Ils ne s'attendaient pas à affronter les deux autres, nous si ! Alors arrêtes de comparer ce qui n'est pas comparable ! Nous allons nous battre Mayaween, nous allons nous battre pour ce que nous croyons et pour ce que nous défendons. Nous nous battrons pour nous et pour nos enfants. Pour qu'ils aient le futur qu'ils veulent, qu'ils fassent leurs erreurs et qu'ils vivent heureux. Je vais essayer de t'apprendre le maximum de magie que j'ai appris à Maladrone et nous nous battrons ! Alors maintenant, regarde-moi et dis-moi que tu te battras de toutes tes forces ? demanda Harry alors qu'elle pleurait en hochant la tête de haut en bas. Non je ne veux pas te voir hocher la tête. Je veux t'entendre le dire avec conviction.

- Je vais me battre approuva doucement Maya ses yeux redevenant violet et sa magie s'arrêtant immédiatement. Oh mon dieu Archi.

L'amazone s'élança vers son ami qui était tombé au sol en même temps qu'Harry avait arrêté son bouclier. Elle se laissa tomber au sol à côté de l'elfe et commença à sangloter en le voyant blesser.

- Je t'avais dit d'arrêter de pleurnicher ! grogna l'elfe.

- Je suis tellement désolée. Tu voulais seulement m'aider et moi j'ai presque failli te tuer ! si tu savais comme je m'en veux ! si je t'avais tuer je n'aurais jamais pu regarder Wess dans les yeux !

- Calme-toi Maya je savais ce que j'encourais en faisant ça. Mais je pensais que ton mari allait intervenir un peu plus tôt quand même, gémit l'elfe en bougeant son épaule douloureuse. Et puis honnêtement je préfère m'attirer tes foudres à toi plutôt que celles d'Harry. Parce qu'avec lui je serais déjà mort. Maintenant vous allez me faire plaisir tous les allez vous coucher et rattraper vos heures de sommeil car vous êtes de véritable loques. Et dès demain vous reprenez du poil de la bête ! Mais avant ça aidez moi à rentrer je suis un peu cassé !

Maya se mit à rire doucement devant l'air penaud de l'elfe et cela lui fit un bien fou. Les deux amants aidèrent leur frère à rentrer et ne purent s'empêcher de rire en entendant les bêtises que le blessé racontait. En arrivant dans le salon de l'appartement ils furent accueillis par Elendil et Wess qui souriaient doucement en donnant leur biberon aux bébés qui s'agitaient gaiement.

- La prochaine fois que je perds un pari je refuse que ce soit Elendil qui me donne mon gage grogna Archi en se laissant tomber sur le fauteuil alors que sa belle sœur souriait pas du tout prise de remords.

- Vous avez toujours une tête de déterrés tous les deux mais vous avez meilleur teint sourit Elendil. Pas vrai que ta maman elle fait moins peur que hier. ?

- Hey dis pas ça à mon bébé s'indigna l'amazone qui s'approcha de son fils pour l'embrasser sur le front.

- Allez vous reposer on s'occupe des trois petites terreurs aujourd'hui expliqua Wess. Et si tu fais encore un rêve comme ça Maya bute-lui la tronche dans ton rêve. C'est TON rêve c'est toi la chef dans ta petite caboche. Tu as réussi à virer Voldingue de ta tête tu ne vas pas nous dire que sa pute personnelle y aurait plus de pouvoir ?

- Ne parle pas comme ça devant les bébés grogna Elendil en faisant les gros yeux.

- Et au pire si tu n'arrives pas à la tuer tu n'as qu'à imaginer un Harry Potter nu que tu peux tripoter à volonté ! finalisa Wess sans faire attention au regard de sa fiancée et à aux rires de son jumeau.

- Oui je crois que je vais bien dormir vu comme ça sourit Maya en déshabillant son mari du regard.

- Ouh la ! ça va être chaud dans la chambre siffla Archi.

- Tu sais chez les moldus beaucoup de choses fonctionnent à batterie. Et il est dit que pour qu'une batterie dure plus longtemps il faut impérativement la vider entièrement avant de recommencer à la recharger. Et je me sens pas encore à plat nargua Maya en empoignant son mari pour l'embrasser fougueusement alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos pour la caresser.

- Alors il faut te mettre à plat, tout de suite ma chérie, sourit doucement le survivant en se ré-accaparant les lèvres de sa femme pour la guider vers la chambre en refermant la porte derrière eux alors que les trois elfes ouvraient les yeux de stupeur.

- Je pensais pas que Mizi avait raison quand elle me disait qu'en faisant sauter le blocage émotionnel elle redeviendrait tout de suite elle-même, hallucina Wess.

- Elle ne redeviendra jamais vraiment elle-même ! Mais maintenant elle a compris qu'il fallait qu'elle sépare sa vie antérieure avec sa nouvelle vie. Là ! C'est le contrecoup. Elle aura encore des coups à la baisse mais, après ça ira beaucoup mieux. Et ! C'est pas tout ça, mais il faut que j'aille voir Mizi pour qu'elle regarde si l'autre folle d'amazone ne m'a pas pété un truc ! soupira Archi.

- En tout cas maintenant je pense qu'on rentre vraiment dans la dernière ligne droite avant le combat final lâcha Wess avant d'entendre un drôle de bruit depuis la chambre des jeunes mariés. Alors autant qu'ils en profitent pour baiser comme des lapins !

- Wess s'indigna Elendil

- Jalouse ma chérie ? rétorqua l'elfe avec un sourire aguicheur.

Dès le lendemain tous ressentirent les dires de Wess, la bataille finale était à leur porte et il n'était plus question de perdre du temps en palabre inutile. Il fallait se mettre au travail. Pendant les semaines qui suivirent Maya et Harry disparaissaient des heures et des heures dans la forêt interdite et même si pour les taquiner les elfes les traitaient de pervers tous savaient qu'ils passaient leur temps à travailler et à s'entrainer. Mais ils faisaient toujours un point d'honneur de rentrer à 17 heure afin de passer du temps avec leurs enfants : dans le parc ou dans l'appartement. Mais ils profitaient de la chance qu'ils avaient. Ils prenaient aussi énormément de nouvelles des USA où les incontrôlables avaient commencé leur sessions d'examens. Harry quant à lui avait également commencé à passer ses aspics mais il bouclait toutes les épreuves en un temps record ce qui faisait grogner de frustration Hermione.

Les autres qui participeraient également à la guerre continuaient aussi de s'entrainer parfois en solo parfois en groupe. Mais tous mettaient un point d'honneur à être fin prêt lorsque le combat éclaterait dans le monde de 1996.

- Regarde j'ai presque fini les robes pour leur bal de promo déclara Maya en souriant alors qu'ils étaient calmement installés dans leur appartement.

- J'espère qu'ils ont réussi leur dernière épreuve, les langues s'étaient vraiment leurs plus grosses lacunes mais ils ont tous intérêt à avoir de supers notes en histoire bouda Harry en pensant à ses élèves.

- Moi ce que j'espère c'est que leur bal de promo se passe bien ! A ce qui paraît le bal de promo est très important pour les lycéens expliqua Maya.

- L'école leur a demandé de faire une représentation de leur talent pendant le bal. Je ne sais pas exactement de quoi il en retourne mais Vanessa a l'air de beaucoup aimé l'idée. Mais c'est une surprise, on verra bien ! souffla Harry en allant s'asseoir vers la fenêtre afin de jouer un morceau à la guitare.

Il sourit quand il vit dans le parc Mione et Draco se faire face chacun entouré d'une meute d'animaux. Il ne savait pas exactement qu'elle était cette étrange magie qu'ils utilisaient mais il savait que sans elle et surtout sans eux ils auraient été dans la panade lors du combat contre le Voldemort de cette époque.

Flash Back

Il venait d'arriver dans la prairie où ils étaient arrivés en Août lorsqu'ils avaient débarqué à cette époque. La fameuse prairie de la forêt interdite qui avait vu se dérouler le combat entre Gryffondor et Serpentard prêt de 1000 ans auparavant. Il sentit Sirius, Rémus et Severus reprendre forme humaine derrière lui mais aucun mot ne fut prononcer. Il n'était plus temps de parler mais il était temps de faire face à son destin et de boucler cette sinistre prophétie de la lune rouge.

- Pourvu que j'affaiblisse assez face de serpent pour que Maya puisse l'éjecter de son crane soupira le survivant en serrant les poings de frustration.

Il sentit une main sur son épaule pour le rassurer et il sut immédiatement qu'il s'agissait de son parrain/père. Il le remercia d'un regard et rapidement il sentit les ondes magiques changer dans l'atmosphère. Voldemort s'apprêtait à rappliquer. Et à priori comme le survivant l'avait pensé il n'était pas seul.

- Ne pense pas du tout à nous, ton seul et unique objectif est Voldemort Harry. Tu nous oublies nous n'existons pas ! Lâcha sévèrement le maître de potions.

Le survivant ne répondit pas il savait depuis longtemps qu'il était incapable de laisser les autres dans les ennuis et il préférait ne rien dire plutôt que d'acquiescer et de ne pas tenir cette promesse. Et il savait bien au fond de lui-même qu'à quatre contre Voldemort et son cercle privé cela serait très dur pour eux.

- Alors comment vas ta femme bien aimée déclara sadiquement Voldemort en apparaissant enfin dans la clairière accompagné de dix de ses hommes les plus fidèles alors que le survivant serrait les poings de colère. Est-ce donc çà ta redoutable armée ?

- Il est mort de peur se moqua un des mangemorts faisant rire les autres.

- Il se rend compte qu'il n'aurait jamais du s'en prendre au plus grand sorcier de tout les temps.

Soudain Harry leva ses deux bras sur le côté et deux puissants jets de flamme contournèrent le groupe de Voldemort pour atteindre deux mangemorts placés plus en retrait et qui se mirent à hurler tout en brûlant vifs. Il n'était plus le petit garçon apeuré qu'on avait mis sur un piédestal, ils étaient en guerre et tuer était nécessaire même si cela le rebutait profondément. Néanmoins Voldemort réagit instantanément en lançant un sort pour arrêter la combustion de ses deux larbins qui s'écroulèrent au sol en gémissant de douleur. Et il lança un doloris sur Harry qui n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter.

- Apprends à tes chiens à aboyer un peu moins fort à l'avenir déclara Harry des paillettes d'or commençant à apparaitre dans son regard.

- Tu crois que te débarrasser deux incompétents fait de toi un sorcier puissant ? railla le mage noir en faisant signe à ses mangemorts restant de se déployer en cercle autour des quatre sorciers. Maintenant dis moi comment quatre larves incompétentes de votre espèce vont pouvoir faire face à neuf sorciers tels que nous ?

- Harry on gère les mangemorts éloigne Voldemort murmura Remus alors que tous les quatre étaient dos à dos.

- Mais…

- Arrêtes de trop penser Harry, à trois ! tu attaques trancha Severus à voix basse.

- Et fais attention à toi chuchota Sirius.

- 1 Commença Severus

- 2 continua Rémus

- A toi de jouer 3 finit Sirius alors que les trois hommes se mettaient à lancer des sorts simultanément.

Cependant Harry n'attendit pas de voir les effets des sorts il balança des bourrasques de vent à pleine puissance faisant s'éjecter Voldemort contre un arbre plus loin. Il se mit à courir à pleine vitesse essayant d'éviter le maximum de sorts que les mangemorts lui lançaient dans le dos. Mais ses oncles veillaient et les détournaient habilement de lui. Il se rapprocha à pleine vitesse de Voldemort qui se remettait debout d'un air sonné et il lui balança une droite en plein visage avant de se faire lui-même envoyé balader par un sort.

- Tu veux te la jouer méchant Harry cracha le mage noir en essuyant le sang qui coulait de sa lèvre fendue. Est-ce que le sort des lames tu connais !

Voldemort leva une nouvelle baguette et des milliers de lames s'élancèrent sur Harry qui invoqua sa propre épée qu'il transforma en bâton avec des lames de chaque côté. Il fit tournoyer son arme devant lui en essayant d'éviter les lames qui l'attaquaient et malheureusement pour lui certaines armes parvinrent à le toucher plus ou moins sévèrement. Quand il réussit à arriver à proximité de Voldy il lui lança un sectusempra bien placé sur son bras lui faisant ainsi lâcher sa baguette ce qui en soi ne servit pas à grand-chose car le mage plein de ressource répliqua avec son bras gauche.

- Tu vas mourir Harry Potter, tu vas mourir à mes pieds comme le morveux que tu es ! savoura Voldemort avant de lancer une attaque mentale sur le survivant.

- Je mourrai un jour, peut être aujourd'hui mais je te fais la promesse que ce ne sera pas à tes pieds ragea Harry en se levant et en retournant l'attaque mentale du mage noir.

- En tout cas tes amis vont mourir au pied de mes mangemorts ricana l'arriéré mental.

Le mage noir continua à rire ce qui ne fit qu'accroître la haine du jeune homme qui attaqua avec les éléments : les larbins de ce fils de pute était en train de prendre le pas sur sa famille et risquait de tuer les personnes qui comptaient le plus à son cœur et lui ne trouvait rien de mieux que de ricaner.

- Ahhhh hurla un mangemort

- Prends ça enculé ragea une voix féminine alors que le mangemort hurlait d'agonie faisant immédiatement perdre le rire de Voldemort qui commit l'erreur de tourner la tête pour voir ce qui se passait.

Harry lui ne chercha pas plus loin et balança sur le mage noir tous les sorts qui lui passaient par la tête en mêlant la magie elfique et les bribes de connaissances qu'il se souvenait de Maladrone. Il ne sut combien de temps il s'acharna sur Voldemort mais le mage noir avait de plus en plus de mal à subir son assaut et soudain sans signe avant coureur le psychopathe tomba à genoux et se tint la tête entre les mains.

- Ma chérie t'es la meilleure sourit le survivant en posant sa main contre sa poitrine où reposait son alliance pendant que son regard était attiré par le combat qui se déroulait plus loin. Je savais que tu y arriverais !

Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Mione entourée par une troupe d'animaux qui la défendait becs et griffes tout en attaquant voracement les mangemorts. Et quand un mangemort s'apprêta à l'attaquer dans le dos il vit Malefoy se mettre en travers du sort et grâce à un fouet le mettre Ko avant que les animaux ne se jettent sur lui afin d'en finir avec sa carcasse. Les trois maraudeurs se battaient avec les trois plus redoutables mangemorts du cercle privé du mage noir et semblaient sur le point de leur mettre le coup de grâce. Lunard sous sa forme animagus se battait férocement loup contre loup face à Greyback en très mauvaise posture. Severus bien que blessé acculait son père dans un coin et Sirius donnait le coup de grâce à son propre paternel.

- On va y arriver sourit Harry en reprenant confiance et en se sentant en pleine forme.

Soudain il sentit comme un déclic se faire à l'intérieur de son centre magique et il fut submerger par une vague de magie alors que des flots d'informations absolument hallucinant venait remplir sa mémoire. Il venait enfin de mettre fin à cette foutue malédiction de malheur et il se sentait en pleine forme.

- Ahhhh gamins de malheur hurla de rage le mage noir qui avait repris ses esprits.

- Ma femme est têtue c'est un des traits qui la rend si séduisante. Et Mione et Draco sont très rancuniers ! Tu es fait Tom trancha calmement Harry en se mettant en position d'attaque comme le lui avait enseigné l'ancien.

- Sale morveux ! cracha Voldemort en lançant de sorts de tortures sur l'adolescent qui les esquivaient tranquillement en souriant.

- Attention tu radotes, Alzheimer guette !

Le mage noir avait perdu son calme et tout son plan était en train de se retourner contre lui et il était en train de se fatiguer inutilement. Cependant alors que le survivant répliquait par un sectusempra Voldemort se figea, le sort l'atteignant en pleine poitrine.

- Rends-moi ma jeunesse et donne-moi tes pouvoirs faible créature pathétique ricana une voix depuis les ténèbres qu'Harry aurait reconnu entre des milliers.

- Ahhh hurla le mage noir de cette époque alors que le bracelet à son bras droit commençait à briller de mille couleurs.

Le survivant lança rapidement un destructum sur le bracelet mais cela eut juste pour effet de faire exploser le bracelet et également le corps du mage à sa grande surprise. Le sort destructum n'avait normalement aucun impact sur la chair comment le corps avait-il explosé. Son Voldemort avait-il vraiment récupérer tous les pouvoirs de ce Voldemort avec un corps en parfaite santé ? Le survivant ne put s'empêcher de frissonner d'horreur en imaginant son Voldemort avec autant de pouvoir entre les mains.

- Harry déclara la voix douce de son parrain à coté de lui le faisant sursauter.

- C'est fini ? murmura le survivant avec un regard perdu.

- Oui ici c'est fini sourit Lunard.

- Notre Voldemort a récupéré les pouvoirs de ce Voldemort avec un corps en parfaite santé. Comment je ferais je ne peux pas affronter ce type avec deux fois plus de pouvoir paniqua Harry.

- Hey calme-toi ça ne sert à rien de prendre peur pour ça ! Tu es fatigué et tu repenseras à ça à tête reposée rassura son parrain. Maintenant on doit retourner au château !

- Le château ! Maya ! cria le survivant en se relevant et en courant avant de prendre son envol avec ses deux ailes d'anges.

Il ne sut combien de temps il mit pour rejoindre le château mais quand il vit sa femme se tenir au milieu du parc au milieu de corps de mangemorts il piqua vers elle. Il la réceptionna alors qu'elle s'élançait sur lui et l'embrassa fougueusement. Cette fois ils étaient vraiment libres dans ce monde. La guerre était finie et ils l'avaient remporté haut la main.

Fin Flash Back

- C'est pas bien d'espionner les gens mon ange susurra Maya à l'oreille de son mari le faisant sursauter.

- J'espionne pas ! je pense ! répliqua le survivant en faisant s'asseoir sa femme sur ses genoux.

- A moi j'espère !

- Oui et non je me remémorais le 17 Décembre souffla le survivant alors que sa femme se crispait sur ses genoux. Je t'ai revu te crisper de douleur après avoir percuté la table des serpentard, l'arrivée de Long Hinn, la bataille, le retour de Mione et Draco, et enfin le super baiser que tu m'as donné alors qu'on était encore en plein vol. L'annonce de ta grossesse et après notre arrivée à la maison. Je ne sais pas si je déteste cette journée où si je l'aime !

- Vu sous cette angle je partage ton avis soupira Maya avant de reprendre en souriant. Je déteste le matin mais j'aime plutôt bien l'après-midi !

- Oui mais si tu réfléchis l'après-midi on était aux USA donc tu enlèves 8 heures et tu retombes au matin ! nargua Harry. Ce qui fait que tu aimes l'après-midi ET le matin.

- Et cette question existentielle est apparue alors que tu espionnais Mione et Draco ! murmura l'amazone en regardant aussi les deux jeunes s'amuser dans le parc avec Elysia et les animaux alors qu'Archi veillait sur la petite. Mon chéri est-ce que tu penses à Alanaween et Will encore ?

- Bien sur que j'y pense ! Qu'on le veuille ou non ils font quand même un peu parti de nous. Et puis il ne faut pas se leurrer ça explique beaucoup de chose. Pourquoi Voldemort s'acharne sur moi ! Pourquoi soudainement Maïra est devenue comme ça…

- Dans ma vision de l'histoire ça a été exactement pareille que dans la vraie vie. On était deux sœurs extrêmement proches, on s'entendait très bien depuis toujours. Elle était gentille et moi j'étais la petite sœur mais elle prenait soin de moi. J'étais timide et la petite et les gens se moquaient de moi car j'étais la faible fille d'un des membres du conseil. Et elle prenait toujours ma défense. Et un jour elle a décidé de voler cette arme antique que le conseil a caché dans le domaine céleste. Et je ne voulais pas la laisser seule mais je savais au fond de moi que ma sœur n'était pas la même que d'habitude. Quand on s'est fait arrêter et qu'on a été exilé par le conseil elle m'a laissé seule en plein milieu de la forêt. Elle m'a tourné le dos en me traitant d'incapable et de mouton qui n'avait pas la moindre volonté, seule. Que je n'étais pas capable de réfléchir seule et qu'il me fallait toujours quelqu'un de plus fort que moi pour ne pas être perdue. Elle m'a laissé seule et je me suis mise à errer dans la forêt avant de tomber sur un champ. Et puis je t'ai vu et rien qu'en te voyant sourire cela m'a rassuré. Tu m'as offert le gite et le couvert sans rien demander, te privant pour que moi je puisse en profiter. Je crois que comme pour nous maintenant je suis tombée amoureuse au premier regard. Et on a eu les enfants. Et mon père qui est arrivé pour me dire de rentrer..Mais ma place était auprès de toi maintenant. J'ai ressenti pour la première fois de ma vie que j'étais enfin à ma place. Et puis il y a eut ces horribles meurtres renifla l'amazone en pleurant. Tenir ce petit corps sans vie au creux de mes bras ça m'a tué Harry, ce n'est pas l'exil après ce qui m'a tué c'est ça. Ce dont j'ai le plus peur c'est que tout se déroule pareil. Parce que pour le moment tout est pareil !

- Non rien n'est pareil ma douce je te l'ai déjà dit murmure Harry à l'oreille de sa femme. Là bas nous ne nous attendions pas à ça, ici on sait que ces deux psychopathes veulent notre peau. Là bas nous étions seuls, ici on a un paquet de personnes sur le dos même si ça m'arrangerait qu'ils restent en sécurité au lieu de se battre. Là bas les enfants étaient sans défense et ici ils croulent sous les défenses. Alors ne t'inquiètes plus. Le seul truc qui risque de se passer pareil est le déferlement de pouvoir qu'il va il y avoir pendant la bataille finale.

- Vu les paroles que les immortels ont laissé dans les départements des mystères pour sceller la légende je pense qu'on combattra en territoire neutre. Où je ne sais pas mais loin c'est une certitude.

- « N'appartenant à aucun des mondes mais à tous à la fois, la bataille fera rage à travers les âges » c'est à ça que tu penses ?

- Oui mais je ne sais pas on verra bien, pour le moment profitons du moment présent souffla maya en l'embrassant tendrement.

- Attention Ely on ferme ses petits yeux pour ne pas voir les cochonneries que font papa et maman déclara gaiement Archi en rentrant dans la pièce avec Ely à qui il cachait les yeux et avec Jenny qui paraissait exaspérée par les remarques de son petit ami.

Ely se défit de la prise de son parrain en riant et se dirigea en courant vers ses parents. Elle monta sur les genoux de Maya et ils firent un gros câlin à trois pendant qu'Archi souriait doucement devant le tableau plein de bonheur de la petite famille.

_20 Juin 1978_

_Coucou Maman, Coucou papa,_

_Comment allez-vous depuis deux jours ?Et mes frères et ma petite sœur ? _

_Je suppose que vous êtes encore en pleine séance d'entrainement mais prenez le temps de vous reposer. N'est pas toi papa qui disait que travailler jusqu'à l'épuisement n'apportait rien de bon ? Je me sens super fière de pouvoir te ressortir ta phrase alors je savoure !_

_Hier a eut lieu le bal de promotion et maman je ne te remercierai jamais assez pour les robes que tu nous as faites. Elles étaient absolument magnifiques. Les autres pouffes du lycée étaient vertes de jalousie. Et j'avoue qu'on a pas mal allumées les gars de la salle et qu'elles n'ont pas trop appréciées. Enfin c'est surtout les autres filles qui ont allumés les gars parce que figurez-vous que j'ai un petit copain. Je sors officiellement avec Travis. Soyez pas étonnés comme ça avant ce n'était pas vraiment officiel et maintenant ça l'est._

_Donc la soirée a été magnifique et j'ai été élue reine du bal et Travis roi du bal. On a du partager la première danse et qu'est ce que c'était romantique. Le reste de la soirée a été magnifique du moins d'après les rumeurs parce qu'on s'est fait renvoyé de la soirée 10 minutes après l'élection du roi et de la reine. En plus on n'a pas fait volontairement les idiots pour se faire renvoyer on s'est juste quelque peu embrouillé. On devait faire notre petit show mais les garçons et certaines filles avaient un peu (trop) bu. On avait appris une chanson coréenne (cherchez pas c'est une idée de Jeff !) et on avait mis au point la petite chorégraphie qui allait bien avec mais les alcoolisés n'avaient plus aucune coordination. Et ceux non alcoolisé riaient à moitié en chantant et donc n'avaient pas plus de coordination. En gros la chanson a été superbe (malgré quelques canards alcoolisés) mais la chorégraphie absolument débile._

_L'école a cru qu'on se moquait d'eux et le directeur a pété un câble : « une honte jusqu'au bout ! Aucune considération ! Bande de bons à rien ! Foutez le camp dehors ». Jo lui a sauté dessus pour lui rouler un patin en clamant son amour éternel au directeur mais Travis et Jeff l'ont empêché de poser ses lèvres sur les lèvres du dirlo. Beurk. En tout cas il est complètement traumatisé le vieux. Méline a tout filmé avec son appareil photo qui ne la quitte jamais. Elle a gardé une copie des photos et des vidéos et me donne la copie de la carte SD que j'ai accroché derrière la lettre. Mais vous allez voir c'est du grand incontrôlable._

_On a fini la soirée dans le stade de foot. On a allumé les projecteurs et mis de la musique à travers les hauts parleurs et pieds nus on a dansé toute la nuit au clair de lune. Je crois qu'on ne pouvait pas rêver de meilleur bal de promo. Et juste pour indication le dojo s'est transformé en dortoir. Ils sont déjà tous en train de roupiller._

_Papa as-tu aussi un bal de promo ? Si c'est le cas je suis sûr que maman et toi serez les plus beaux. Et qu'Ely sera la princesse de soirée._

_En tout cas papa quand as-tu le résultat de tes examens ? _

_Je te préviens si tu les loupes j'en connais quelques-uns qui n'attendent que ça pour te charrier._

_Allez je vais dormir et je vous embrasse tous très fort. J'espère vous revoir très vite._

_Je vous aime._

_Vanessa Potter._

- Qu'est ce qu'ils nous ont encore inventé cette bande de mioches soupira Harry pendant que Maya riait au éclat en relisant la lettre de leur grande fille.

- Pauvre Jo il a vraiment du boire comme un trou pour avoir envie de draguer le directeur !

Le survivant fit apparaitre un ordi portable et y inséra la fameuse carte SD à l'intérieur. Il fut surpris en voyant un fichier intitulé « Fichier à lire en premier ». Il lança le fichier qui s'avéra être une vidéo et sourit en voyant la tête bien maquillée, bien peignée et toujours souriante de son étudiante passionnée de photographie : Méline. Vraisemblablement elle tenait son appareil photo d'une main pour pouvoir être au devant de la caméra.

- _Salut chef, reporter Méline en direct où pas des états unis. Ce n'est pas juste que vous ne soyez pas avec nous pour cette soirée alors on va essayer de vous faire partager le maximum de choses de notre bal de promo. Regarder comment les filles sont toutes magnifiques sourit Méline en faisant tourner la vidéo pour montrer les filles en train de faire des révérences de princesses. Et de l'autre coté nous avons les gentlemen (la vidéo tourna du coté des garçons en train de boire tranquillement)._

- _Poser ces bouteilles de bière les garçons c'est une vidéo pour Harry et Maya ! s'insurgea Madison de l'autre côté._

- _On l'a vu complètement bourré à chanter des chansons paillardes sur une patinoire après avoir limite fait l'amour à Maya sur un tango alors ce n'est pas une bière qui va lui cramer les yeux ! déclara Jo qui se mit à sourire en regardant l'objectif. Et mec on t'en garde une au frais pour quand tu repasseras par là._

- _Vous êtes une honte pour l'humanité les garçons les incendia Madison alors que les filles pouffaient (gros plan sur madison rouge de colère)._

- _Donc voila chef pour l'avant Bal ! Attention que de stress. Et je coupe la vidéo sur votre fille qui est absolument délicieuse pas vrai Travis ? déclara malicieusement Méline (filme Vanessa qui essaye désespérément de fuir l'objectif) avant de murmurer. Il est tout rouge le capitaine c'est trop mignon. (Fin du film)._

- Jo avait l'air bourré avant même de partir pour le bal se mit à rire maya avant de voir le regard stoïque de son mari. Il y a un problème ?

- C'est une honte ce jour là je n'ai même pas pu te faire l'amour parce que lorsque je suis rentré tu dormais dans la chambre des enfants ! Et si je t'avais vraiment fait l'amour pendant la chanson on aurait pas gardé nos vêtements ! Il va falloir qu'on répare ça ma chérie bouda Harry.

Maya ne fit que rire un peu plus et ouvrit le dossier « à ouvrir en deuxième ». À l'intérieur du dossier se trouvait les photos de couples du bal. Les trois quarts des couples des incontrôlables y étaient allés en amis mais les photos étaient superbes. Tous prenaient des pauses plus ou moins classe et plus ou moins drôle. Jo avait même une photo spéciale avec sa bouteille de bière qu'il câlinait. Et maya ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant la photo pleine d'émotion de sa fille dans les bras de Travis qui la regardait avec regard amoureux. Et la photo de Sam et Méline était flou à plusieurs reprises avant d'en avoir une potable. Sous les photos flous Méline avait écrit « Jo en photographe 1 » puis ainsi de suite jusqu'à 10 avant que la photo claire soit intitulé « que ferait-on sans notre capitaine? ».

- Ça a été une grande soirée pour Jo à priori pouffa maya en voyant la photo de Travis blasé alors que Jo lui faisait un bisou sur la joue avec Vanessa à côté les poings sur les hanches faisant semblant d'être en colère.

Dans le dossier « à ouvrir en troisième » il y avait à nouveau une vidéo mais cette fois ci de leur arrivée au bal. Jo, David et Jasper rentrèrent dans la salle en lançant une pièce d'un dollar au prof de sport en lui disant « brave homme vous pouvez aller garer mon vélo mais attention à ne pas le rayer». Autant dire que le professeur a que moyennement apprécié mais rapidement on entendit dans la vidéo les cris légèrement surpris des gens devant leur arrivée et surtout devant leur élégance.

- _ Allez les filles lâchez-vous ce soir je suis pas l'homme d'une seule fille mais l'homme de toutes les filles» déclara Jo avec un sourire séducteur faisant éclater de rire le reste des incontrôlables._

_Soudain le DJ passa un rock et tous les incontrôlables s'élancèrent sur la piste pour danser exceptée Méline qui continuait de filmer._

- _Maya c'est pour toiiii hurlèrent les ados avant de se regarder avec sérieux pour se mettre à danser un rock acrobatique._

- _Filme vite Jo intervint la voix de Sam à coté de la caméraman._

- _Oh mon dieu pauvre Héléna rit Méline en zoomant sur le couple._

- _Tu parles elle a l'air aussi sèche que lui, ils risquent plutôt de tuer quelqu'un._

_Les deux danseurs bougeaient dans tout les sens et heureusement que Jo était très robuste sinon il se serait écrasé à force de faire sauter Héléna qui n'arrêtait pas de redemander. Et à la fin de la chanson alors que les autres applaudissaient doucement la démonstration Héléna et Jo saluaient le public à grand coup de « merci merci ! Moi aussi je vous aime ! ». (fin de la vidéo)._

- Ils sont complètement hors contrôle et ce n'est que le début de la soirée. Et j'ai loupé ça ! putain de mage noir de merde !

- Garer leur vélo ? Ne pas le rayer ? explosa de rire Maya en ouvrant le 4ème dossier.

Dans le dossier se trouvait des photos faites au fil de la soirée, des photos de groupe, des gens riant, des facéties des garçons. Et puis vint le fameux dossier 5 « élection du roi et de la reine du bal »

_(gros plan sur Sam qui tenait un micro)_

- _ Bonjour ici Sam Dobbs reporter pour connerie sans frontières. Nous sommes ce soir en direct live du bal de promo où dans quelques minutes seront désignés le roi et la reine du bal. Etant donné comment sont sapés les autres je pense que les grands gagnants seront des nôtres (rire discret de Méline et léger vacillement de la vidéo). Si ce n'ai pas un des notres c'est que toutes les personnes présentes ici ce soir sont des aveugles, des faux-culs et des hypocrites. Donc ça m'étonnerait pas que ce ne soit pas un de nous ! Mais t'inquiète maya tes tenues sont les plus superbes de la soirée et de là où je suis j'ai un visuel très direct sur le décolleté à Méline._

- _Regarde ailleurs grogna Méline. (on vit une main partir de derrière la caméra pour frapper doucement le reporter)._

- _Où est mon micro ? s'insurgea le DJ._

- _Jo ! tiens va lui rendre rit Sam en tendant le micro à son ami qui souriait avec un sourire mauvais._

_Le hockeyeur se dirigea vers la scène et tendit le micro au DJ qui le prit avec suspicion. (gros zoom sur la tête du DJ)._

- _Vous en avez fait quoi ?_

- _A ton avis comment peut-on utiliser un bâton avec un bout comme ça ? en plus maintenant j'ai mal au cul?_

- _Oh mon dieu t'es qu'un gros dégueulasse ! s'insurgea le DJ en lâchant le micro alors que les incontrôlables essayaient de garder leur sérieux._

- _J'aurais du penser que ce n'était pas assez grand !_

- _Ta gueule je veux plus rien entendre !_

- _Ecoutes ne me parle pas. je ne pensais pas que le bout arrondi ferait autant chier. Ma chaise a cassé et je pensais que ça m'aidera à la faire tenir droite mais résultat me suis encore re-cassé la gueule après. Et maintenant j'ai mal au cul alors parle-moi un peu mieux s'insurgea Jo._

- _Tu l'as juste utilisé comme pied de chaise ? demanda le DJ confus._

- _Bien sur tu pensais que j'en aurai fais quoi ! rétorqua le hockeyeur avec un air de benêt._

- _Bah tu disais que tu avais mal au cul alors ….. avoua penaud le DJ._

- _Mais t'es dégueulasse s'horrifia Jo avant de hurler. Je me suis pas mis ton micro dans le cul mais si tu oses inventer une histoire comme ça je te le fous dans ton __troufion__ ce satané micro._

_(reste quelques secondes sur le visage horrifié du DJ avant de prendre le visage souriant et fier de Jo qui fit un détour pour se prendre un verre)._

- _Bonjour je suis Jo et je suis le meilleur moi aussi je vous aime ricana Jo en faisant une révérence à la caméra avant de murmurer à Sam. Méline a un sacré décolleté._

- _Chut tais toi Jo ils vont annoncés les noms du roi et de la reine._

- _Mais mon discours était bien mieux que celui du vioc ! bouda l'ivrogne._

- _Oui mais maintenant ferme ta gueule ! ragea Méline._

- _Le roi de cette soirée est donc Travis Bruenor déclara la présidente des élèves visiblement à contre cœur._

- _Capitaine ! Capitaine ! Capitaine !OUH ! OUH ! OUH! scandèrent les incontrôlables hommes pendant que les filles faisait semblant de crier d'hystérie et que Travis les incendiait du regard._

- _Et la reine de la soirée est Vanessa Bresby ! annonça la présidente mais Vanessa ne bougea pas de sa place faisant rire les incontrôlables et sourire Travis. Et pourquoi tu ne montes pas sur scène toi ! s'insurgea la présidente._

- _Tu parles à moi fit mine de s'étonner Vanessa._

- _Non je parle au directeur ! rétorqua avec ironie l'irascible adolescente._

- _Ah tu me rassures vu comment tu me fixais j'ai cru que tu me parlais ! soupira de soulagement Vanessa faisant augmenter la fureur chez l'adolescente._

- _Mais bien sûr pauvre cruche que je parle à toi !cria la présidente._

- _Ohh ! Dans ce cas tu t'es trompée de nom ! sourit calmement la Potter._

- _Pour qui tu te prends co…_

- _A ta place je ne continuerais pas ma phrase menaça froidement Travis. La politesse est quelque chose que tu devrais apprendre. Miss Potter auriez-vous l'obligeance de venir sur scène s'il vous plait sourit le hockeyeur en tendant sa main à la jeune fille qui l'a pris avec un grand sourire._

- _Ces deux-là! veulent nous faire croire qu'ils sont sérieux mais c'est que du flan pouffa Sam à coté de la caméra._

- _Potter ? Comme le prof d'histoire qui s'est fait viré ? s'étonna la présidente._

- _Potter comme mon père et il s'est fait viré parce que lui a eu le courage de dénoncer les injustices commises au sein de ce bahut au lieu d'être complètement passif comme la plupart des adultes trancha sévèrement Vanessa avant de regarder Travis avec un sourire doux._

- _Une danse mademoiselle ?_

- _Avec plaisir._

_Une fois qu'ils furent sur la piste une danse rythmée bien loin de la valse traditionnelle retentit. Travis fusilla la présidente du regard alors qu'elle souriait avec mesquinerie avec le DJ. Vanessa posa sa main sur sa joue et il se calma instantanément. Haussant les épaules de dédain il la prit sauvagement dans ses bras avec un sourire dévastateur et commença à la faire danser au rythme de la musique._

- _Ils ont quand même la classe les amoureux soupira Madison à coté de la caméra._

- _On les a jamais revu s'embrasser, ils sortent ensemble ou pas ? interrogea Jasper._

- _Bah on va régler le problème rit Jeff avant de se mettre à hurler : 'UN BISOU ! UN BISOU !_

_Rapidement tous les incontrôlables se mirent à scander la même chose et quand la danse se finit les deux amoureux s'embrassèrent tendrement sous les sifflements et les applaudissements de leur amis._

- _C'est dans la boite Méline cria Sam en tapant dans ses mains alors que la vidéo s'arrêtait._

- Un micro dans le cul ? pouffa Maya. Vanessa a abusé dans sa lettre « on a pas fait volontairement les idiots », ils sont complètement intenables. Tu m'étonnes que le vioc ait pété un câble si leur fameuse représentation est encore pire.

- J'ai jamais aimé cette présidente des élèves ! Elle et le DJ font parties de la section artistique ce qui explique qu'ils ne peuvent pas s'encadrer les incontrôlables. En tout cas ça fait bizarre de voir Travis et Vanessa s'embrasser comme ça bouda Harry.

- En même temps on a toujours su que ça finirait comme ça depuis Janvier. Les mots peuvent dire une chose mais les regards ne peuvent pas mentir sourit doucement l'amazone en se calant contre le torse de son mari. A leur manière ils ont quand même traversé beaucoup d'épreuves. Surtout Travis et Vanessa.

- Si un jour je chope les deux idiots qui l'on mit au monde je les livre à Voldemort. Ce pauvre gosse a été mis à la porte de sa maison. Vivre au centre des sans abris depuis ses 15ans ! Je ne comprends pas pourquoi il a refusé de venir vivre à la maison !

- Travis est un battant, il veille sûr ses amis comme s'il s'agissait de sa famille. Il m'a fait jurer de ne rien dire aux autres ! Il veut qu'on s'occupe des incontrôlables en premier et lui ce n'est pas important. Cette école est vraiment une institution de fous. Ils ont de véritables perles et ils ne l'ont jamais vu.

Maya souffla une dernière fois et ouvrit le dossier « 6. Incontrôlables quand tu nous tiens ! »

- _Bonjour ici Sam Dobbs toujours votre dévoué journaliste pour Conneries sans frontière, dans 2 petites minutes les grands gagnants du concours Mozarto et joueurs exceptionnels avec l'orchestre symphonique de Londres (râclements de gorge mauvais)_

- _Vous voulez une pastille pour la gorge monsieur le directeur ? demanda Sam avec un sourire candide alors que seul un grognement répondait et qu'on entendait des rires discrets._

- _Donc je reprends ! les grands, les fabuleux incontrôlables vont vous interpréter ce soir une chanson venue de l'autre bout du monde : let's go on trip ! Avec la chorégraphie qui va avec ! Alors Méline je sais que tu veux filmer mais vient avec nous !_

- _Non non non je préfère filmer Jo, David, Jasper et Jeff. Ils ont l'air en grande forme ils tanguent comme le Titanic pouffa la caméraman en faisant un zoom sur les 4garçons qui se tenaient par les épaules en chantant l'hymne à l'amour et en tanguant dangereusement avant de s'arrêter et de se regarder dans les yeux quand la musique endiablée retentit dans la salle._

- _Oh ooohh ohhhhh commencèrent les quatre ivrognes complètement faux_

- _Oh mon dieu pouffa Méline alors que les autres incontrôlables ouvraient les yeux de stupeur avant de se mettre à rire_

- _Poo leun unduk eh, Bae nang eul me go, Hwang geum beet tae yang, Chook jae reul yeo neun, Gwang ya reul hyang hae suh gae gok eul hyang hae suh, Mun dong ee teu neun, Ee leun ah chim eh, Do shi eh so eum, Soo man eun sa ram, Bil ding soop sok eul bus uh na bwah yo, _

- _Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu _

_(alors qu'ils doivent tous être en rythme y'a des garçons qui tournent le dos en sautillant, d'autres qui regardent leurs pieds en se demandant comment les faire bouger)_

- _leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Goop e ddoh goop e geep eun san joong eh, Siwon han ba ram na reul ban gi nae, Ha neul eul bo myuh suh no rae boo reuh sae, _

- _Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Check! __Check! Check ga bang eul buh suh YO! YO! Yeo heng eul dduh nah, San eu roh! Bada roh! Gang eu roh! UH! UH! Uh di roh gal kah, So lee jil reul joon bi dweht na je dae roh han bun dal ryuh bo ja, _

- _ONE! TWO! THREE! AND FOUR!, hurlèrent Jasper et Jo complètement ivres avant de se faire bâillonner par Travis qui riait à moitié en chantant._

- _Ouais capitaine quel Crooner pouffa Héléna qui dansait une valse avec Jeff._

- _Goop e ddoh goop e geep eun san joong eh Siwon han ba ram na reul ban gi nae, Ha neul eul bo myuh no rae boo reu sae, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Nae gah goom goo uht dun gos eh geu dae son eul jab go gul uh yo, _

- _Allez Vanessa allume le feuuuu cria Madi en dansant la chorégraphie beaucoup trop vite par rapport aux autres._

- _E jae neun dduh nah yo yeo reum geu gos eu roh, Yeo heng eul dduh na yo (Gaja gaja yeo heng dduh na), Jeul guh woon ma eum eu roh (A ssah a ssah shin nan da), Mo doo ham keh dduh na yo (Okay), Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo, Mae ah lee so lee ga deul ryuh oh neun gae gok sok eh heu leun eun mool cha jah, geu gos seu roh yeo heng eul dduh na yo (x2)_

_Les incontrôlables se baissèrent en même temps pour saluer mais les 4 Titanic perdirent complètement l'équilibre et se retrouvèrent par terre en train de rire. Et il fallu l'aide de Travis et de Sam sûrement les deux garçons les plus sobres des incontrôlables pour les relever._

- _Qu'est ce que c'était que ça ! s'époumona le directeur rageur en fusillant les ado. (gros zoom)_

- _Représentation exceptionnelle des incontrôlables ! On est doués, on le sait __et ce n'est pas la peine__ de nous envoyer des fleurs ! déclara Jo avec un sourire ravageur. _

- _Vous êtes une bande d'incapables ! hurla le directeur._

- _Ouahh alors comme on vous a rétamé la gueule au concours ça fait quoi d'être pire que des incapables ? pouffa Jasper._

- _Vous nous ferez vraiment honte jusqu'au bout ! vous n'avez aucune considération pour les gens qui vous ont enseigné pendant 3ans ! ragea le directeur._

- _Monsiiiiieur la seule chose intelligente que vous ayez fait pour nous a été d'engager Harry, d'ailleurs Harry si tu nous regarde on t'aiiiiiiiime rétorqua Héléna complètement ivre qui tanguait dangereusement avant que Vanessa ne la rattrape. Et vous savez quoi votre bahut c'est de la merde ! Rien qu'à voir votre section artistique qui s'est faite rétamer par une bande d'incontrôlables ça montre le niveau! Et vous savez quoi je vous aime pas ! Vous puez du bec et vous êtes sapé comme un bouseux !_

- _Héléna dis pas ça moi je l'aime notre directeur ! Allez faites-moi un bisou je sais que vous en avez toujours voulu un ! s'écria Jo en s'élançant vers le directeur les bras tendu pour lui donner une longue étreinte mais au moment où ses lèvres allaient se poser sur celles du directeur Travis et Jeff qui avait repris un soupçon de lucidité le tirèrent en arrière l'envoyant se rétamer par terre._

- _Vous êtes une bande de bon à rien ! Vous ne ferez jamais rien de votre vie ! Des bons à rien sans avenir voilà ce que vous êtes ! hurla le directeur avec colère._

- _Boursiers pour Julliard levés les mains pouffa Jasper alors qu'une vingtaine de mains se levaient chez les incontrôlables et que les autres ouvraient les yeux de stupeur. Et si c'est pas notre sami chéri qui va à la Columbia university de new York ! Et notre Johny d'amour qui part pour Stanford à l'autre bout du pays pour étudier l'économie (les incontrôlables firent semblant de pleurer alors que John riait) _

- _Techniquement c'est vous tous qui vous barrez à l'autre bout du pays pouffa John._

- _Mais bien sûr Méline se barre à l'université de Seattle à l'autre bout du pays aussi juste pour pouvoir faire joujou avec son appareil photo (léger rire discret derrière la caméra avant de voir la main de la caméraman faire un coucou) continua Jazz en ignorant la remarque de son ami! et puis nos deux hockeyeurs qui vont aussi à l'université de Pittsburg! et le must du must qui c'est qui va à Harvard ? hein capitaine ! et qui c'est qui va à Yale ! Miss la déléguée !_

- _Impossible ! ragea le directeur._

- _Les gars je suis au regret de vous dire que malgré les études dans lesquelles nous nous lançons nous sommes des bons à rien sans avenir ! je demande une minute de silence demanda Jasper alors que tous les incontrôlables baissaient la tête en signe de deuil._

_Soudain on entendit une voix claire et forte : Madison commençait à chanter la marche funèbre vite accompagné par tous._

- _Dégager de là je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir s'époumona le directeur en désignant la porte._

- _Bon bah à Lundi alors pouffa Jo en lui envoyant un baiser._

- _Méline prends les garçons là bas rit doucement Sam à côté de la caméra._

_(la caméra se tourne vers les tables où se tient le buffet et les boissons et les garçons sont en train de piquer les saladiers de punch avant de se fondre dans la masse des incontrôlables pour sortir de la salle)_

- _C'est dans la boite rit légèrement Méline avant que la vidéo s'arrête._

- Je ne sais pas si je dois avoir honte ou être super fier de mes élèves rit Harry. Le directeur doit avoir pris un sacré coup en apprenant les différentes universités. Et je ne pensais pas que ma douce Héléna puisse devenir aussi virulente en étant complètement bourrée.

- Allez debout Harry on récupère les enfants et on va à la maison pour la journée décréta Maya en se levant.

- Attends on fini de regarder les photos et les vidéos et après on y va sourit le survivant qui avait hâte de revenir dans sa maison même si cela n'était que pour une journée.

Dans le dossier 7 il y avait une multitude de photos de lorsqu'ils étaient sur le terrain de foot. Il y avait pour la première fois de la soirée des photos de groupe entier, Méline ayant utilisé le retardateur. Et ces photos rappelèrent aux amants Potter pourquoi ils se battaient. Ils se battaient pour que cette joie de vivre qu'ils voyaient sur cette photo continue encore et encore et pour le reste du temps. L'avant dernier le 8 était une petite vidéo que Méline et Sam avaient fait sûr ceux qui dansaient sur la pelouse : Jasper et Jo dans un slow langoureux, Jeff et Madison qui se regardaient yeux dans les yeux avec un regard brillant. Rosalie qui dansait avec une peluche de la mascotte de l'équipe de foot, et puis plus tard on vit Vanessa et Travis qui riaient en dansant comme s'ils étaient seuls au monde.

- _Harry, Maya cette vidéo est pour vous. De bons à rien sans aucun espoir pour l'avenir vous avez changé nos vies. Pas avec de la magie comme le monde sorcier. Mais avec votre gentillesse et votre bonté ! Avant de vous connaitre je ne me souviens pas avoir vu Travis sourire autant (zoom sur le capitaine) et cela faisait deux ans que nous n'avions plus entendu le rire de vanessa (zoom vanessa). Regarder comme nous sommes heureux, nous avons passé un bal de promotion absolument mémorable et tout ça c'est grâce à vous. Vous nous avez dis que si nous avions besoin d'aide vous seriez là alors n'oubliez pas que si vous voulez décompresser nous aussi on est là pour vous. En tout cas c'est comme ça que se termine ce bal de promotion qui je pense restera une soirée mémorable pour nous tous sourit Méline pour la première fois devant la caméra._

- _C'est dans la boite murmurèrent Sam et Méline ensemble avant que la vidéo ne s'arrête._

Et finalement dans l'ultime dossier il y avait quelques photos du dojo où l'on voyait les étudiants en train de dormir avachis dans les canapés ou à même le sol. Et c'est avec émotion que les deux amants se levèrent main dans la main et mirent les bébés dans leur transat avant de se diriger dans la grande salle où se trouvaient les autres pour déjeuner.

- Ely viens avec Ama sourit Maya en tendant sa main à sa fillette.

- On revient dans deux jours ne vous inquiétez pas ! déclara Harry avec un sourire tendre.

- Vous partez où ? s'étonna Archi.

- A la maison pour souffler un peu expliqua Maya avec un grand sourire.

- Et aussi pour secouer une bande d'ivrognes qui squatte mon dojo ! ricana Harry.

- Bal de promo dévastateur ? demanda Mione.

- Ils se sont fait virer de leur bal de promos soupira le jeune professeur. Jo a essayé de rouler une pelle au directeur, Helena l'a insulté et ils ont foutu un bordel monstre !

Les personnes présentes dans la grande salle éclatèrent de rire pas du tout surpris par ce qu'ils apprenaient sur les incontrôlables. Rapidement la petite famille Potter sortit du château et transplana aux USA. En arrivant dans le jardin les deux Potter soufflèrent de joie ils se sentaient enfin chez eux. Ils allèrent poser les bébés dans la chambre qu'ils avaient faite et se dirigèrent vers le dojo où tous les étudiants dormaient encore à poing fermés. Ils décidèrent de préparer un rapide petit déjeuner et avec sadisme Harry slaloma entre les étudiants et alla s'accroupir devant Jo qui ronflait comme un bienheureux. Il lui donna une petite tape et le hockeyeur ne fit que grogner pour se tourner. Le survivant lui fila une plus grosse baffe et Jo ouvrit les yeux avec difficulté. Quand il vit Harry souriant ses yeux s'ouvrirent de stupeur.

- Ha…Harry ? bégaya Jo.

- Alors elle est où ma bière ? demanda le survivant.

- Ah la vache j'ai mal au crâne ! gémit le hockeyeur.

- Et juste pour indication Jo tu m'as peut être vu complètement bourré à chanter des chansons paillardes sur une patinoire après avoir limite fait l'amour à ma femme sur un tango mais moi je t'ai vu complètement bourré en train d'essayer de rouler une pelle au directeur du bahut ! nargua le survivant.

- QUOIIIIII hurla l'adolescent réveillant du même fait les autres étudiants.

- Allez bande de flemmards, il est l'heure de se lever ! rit Harry en faisant s'ouvrir toutes les fenêtres. On vous a préparé un bon petit déjeuner !

- Papa cria Vanessa en se levant et en venant le prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu es magnifique dans cette robe sourit Harry en lui retournant son étreinte avant de murmurer. Ta mère et ta sœur sont en train de préparer le petit déjeuner si tu veux aller les voir.

La jeune fille se mit à rire et remonta sa robe pour sortir en 4ème vitesse de la pièce afin de rejoindre les deux autres Potter. Le survivant regarda ses élèves qui étaient plus ou moins blancs et leur sourit gentiment. Revenir faire un break ici était une excellente idée.

- Qu'est-ce que vous faites-là ? demanda Héléna avec des yeux vitreux et un teint blanchâtre.

- Il me semble que cela reste quand même ma maison les enfants ! nargua le survivant.

- Ouais t'a compris ce que j'ai voulu dire grogna la jeune fille qui se laissa retomber sur son canapé.

- De trois choses l'une, une bière m'attend au frais à ce qui paraît, j'ai reçu une petite invitation si j'en avais marre des sorciers et que je voulais prendre un break et je venais pour vérifier que vous étiez toujours vivants. En tout cas je me suis bien marré. Mais était-ce vraiment nécessaire d'insulter le directeur et de vouloir l'embrasser ? rit le survivant en regardant Jo et Héléna qui semblaient chercher dans leur mémoire alors que certains riaient en se souvenant de cette partie de la soirée.

- Je n'ai pas insulté le proviseur ? murmura Héléna avec interrogation avant de pâlir dangereusement en voyant le regard moqueur de tous.

- Oh mon dieu paniqua la jeune fille.

- Allez venez le petit déjeuner va bientôt être prêt sourit Harry en sortant du dojo pour rejoindre sa petite famille.

A peine fut-il dehors qu'il vit ses deux filles sortirent des couverts pour les poser sur la table pendant que Vanessa continuait de raconter plein de choses à Maya qui écoutait depuis la cuisine. Rapidement ils entendirent des pleurs et Vanessa se précipita à l'étage en disant qu'elle s'occupait de ses frères vite suivit par Ely qui disait la même chose.

- Alors mon mari chéri ça fait quoi de retrouver la maison ? demanda Maya avec ce sourire qui ne la quittait pas depuis qu'ils avaient reçu la lettre.

- Ça fait beaucoup de bien ! Pas à toi ? répondit le survivant en attrapant sa femme pour la faire asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Oh pitié pas des cochonneries si tôt le matin sinon je vais vraiment vomir ! grogna Jo écœuré en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise.

- Tiens prends une aspirine ça te fera du bien déclara Travis en envoyant le tube de comprimés à son ami qui se le prit dans la tête déclenchant le fou rire de ses amis.

- Chut moins fort supplia le hockeyeur.

Maya rit doucement et se leva des genoux de son mari pour aller du coté de l'adolescent. Prise de pitié elle ramassa le tube et servit le cachet à Jo qui la regardait comme si elle était Dieu en personne. Et gaiement elle s'éloigna dans la maison pour rejoindre ses quatre enfants qui étaient à l'étage. Cependant elle perdit rapidement son sourire en entendant ses deux filles papoter.

- Ama elle yétait toute bizare expliquait Ely avec des grands gestes. Elle pleuyait tout le temps et elle avait tout le temps peuye. Tonton achi y disais qu'elle pedait la boule à cause de deux cons !

- Ely ne répète pas tout ce que Oncle Archi dit comme gros mots gronda Vanessa en faisant les gros yeux à sa petite sœur avant de la soulever pour la poser sur la commode. Tu sais Ely maman et papa ont beaucoup de responsabilités, ils doivent faire des choses qu'ils n'aiment pas faire. Mais ils doivent le faire.

- Comme moi quand je dois manger des légumes ? demanda innocemment la petite fille.

- Oui comme toi quand tu dois manger tes légumes sourit la blonde devant la comparaison avant de reprendre sérieusement. Maman nous aime beaucoup et elle a beaucoup peur que des méchants messieurs nous fassent du mal à toi, aux jumeaux, à moi. C'est pourquoi elle s'inquiète beaucoup pour nous quatre. Et ce n'est pas parce qu'elle perdait la boule comme disait oncle Archi mais c'est parce qu'elle nous aime énormément. Alors ma chérie tu vas me faire une promesse quand tu es avec papa et maman tu leur fais plein de câlins et de bisous et comme ça ils s'inquièteront moins. Et moi je vais tout faire avec les incontrôlables pour qu'ils se détendent un maximum avec leur passage à la maison.

- D'accoye promis la fillette en présentant son petit doigt à sa grande sœur qui fit de même.

Et c'est ainsi que les deux sœurs Potter scellèrent leur pacte sans se soucier que cela avait déclenché une crise de larmes chez leur mère qui les regardait depuis le couloir. Elle avait été pendant quelques temps une mauvaise mère et même ses enfants s'en étaient rendu compte. Mais loin de la blâmer ils s'inquiétaient pour elle. Elle rentra dans la chambre faisant sursauter les deux filles et elle les prit toutes les deux dans ses bras.

- Je suis désolée les filles murmura Maya.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas maman, je t'ai vu lors de tes passages éclairs ici plusieurs fois par jour il y a quelques temps même si tu te voulais discrète mais je sais que ce n'était pas pour m'espionner. Grand Père Sirius m'a expliqué la situation dans une lettre et je suis contente que tu te sois autant inquiétée pour moi. Mais n'oublies pas maintenant je ne suis plus seule j'ai toujours les incontrôlables vers qui me tourner.

- Et surtout un certain capitaine de Hockey depuis quelques temps n'est ce pas ? demanda Maya à travers ses larmes faisant rougir sa fille.

- Je suis amoureuse de lui murmura doucement l'adolescente rouge cramoisie.

- Je sais depuis presque 6 mois que tu es amoureuse de lui ma chérie sourit Maya avant de se séparer de l'étreinte de ses filles et d'essuyer ses joues. Je dis pas que tu as fait concurrence à une tomate et tu ne dis pas que j'ai pleuré comme une madeleine parce que je suis fière de vous.

- D'accord sourit Vanessa avant que les gazouillements des bébés n'interrompent ce moment. Je crois que les deux morfales ont faim.

- Ils tiennent ça du côté de votre père se moqua Maya faisant rire Vanessa et Ely qui ne comprenaient pas vraiment tout.

L'adolescente et la mère de famille prirent chacune un bébé et redescendirent dans le jardin afin de rejoindre les incontrôlables qui racontaient à Harry tout ce qu'il avait manqué au Lycée. Le survivant avait complètement disparu aujourd'hui il était resté à Poudlard. Seul Harry Potter, simple professeur d'histoire et papa gâteau était présent et cela n'était pas plus mal. Maya déposa Jio dans les bras de Harry avant de retourner préparer les biberons pendant que Vanessa s'asseyait avec Orphéo à coté de lui.

- Et là il a essayé de faire son malin en parlant de la guerre de sécession mais son cours était complètement pourave, un vrai somnifère ce gars. Jeff s'est même endormi au bout d'un moment alors on a décidé de faire bouger un peu ça rit Madison. Travis a commencé à poser plein de questions sur les anecdotes que tu nous as racontées et il ne savait pas quoi répondre. Et vanessa toute gentillette et naïve qui répond à toutes les questions. Il savait plus où se mettre. Ça a été du grand art.

- Pas sérieux une déléguée et un capitaine comme ça ! pas vrai Jio que ta grande sœur c'est une fausse sérieuse ? demanda Jeff en prenant la petite main du bébé.

- Et pas sérieux un gars qui a de la merde devant les yeux, il s'agit d'Orphéo idiot rétorqua le capitaine qui se trouvait en bout de table complètement décontracté en train de boire un jus d'orange frais.

- Et ne dit pas des mots comme ça devant mes enfants grogna Maya en le tapant au passage alors qu'elle revenait avec les biberons qu'elle donna à son mari et sa fille. Et toi tu diras à ton pseudo grand frère qu'il arrête de dire des gros mots devant Ely. Sinon je lui retire son poste de parrain.

- Détends toi Maya, tu sais on dit que le parrain est là pour apprendre à son filleul toutes les bêtises que ses parents lui interdiront de faire et pour lui apprendre plein d'autre choses. Il prend juste son rôle très au sérieux apparemment rit Jo qui avait retrouvé un teint un peu plus normal.

- Toi l'ivrogne on ne t'a pas sonné grogna Maya qui mettait des crêpes dans l'assiette de sa plus jeune fille.

Le reste du petit déjeuner pour les américains et déjeuner pour les anglais se passa dans la bonne humeur comme si rien n'avait changé et qu'ils étaient toujours en pleine préparation du concours Mozarto. La joie et la bonne humeur de ces adolescents hors normes redonnaient un souffle de vie sans nom aux deux sorciers qui se sentaient peu à peu revivre. L'après midi se passa calmement les trois quarts des personnes profitant d'une sieste amplement méritée.

- Bon ce soir c'est barbecue, Travis, Harry vous allez me faire plaisir et aller faire des courses ordonna Maya en regardant les deux hommes qui venaient de finir une séance de taïchi.

- Ma chérie tenta Harry avant de voir le regard de sa femme qui n'admettait aucune objection. Okay on y va.

- Hey ! s'offusqua l'adolescent qui se trouvait légèrement pris en traitre.

- Je viens avec toi et tavis apa ! s'exclama joyeusement Ely en venait sauter dans les jambes de son père qui la mit rapidement sur ses épaules la faisant rire aux éclats.

- Alors comme ça tu sors avec ma fille ? demanda Harry au bout d'un moment alors qu'ils se rendaient au supermarché deux rues plus loin.

- Tu n'es pas d'accord ? rétorqua Travis en tournant la tête pour regarder son professeur tout en s'éloignant quand même légèrement au cas-où.

- Je n'ai pas dis ça mais je vais te dire une chose très simple : tu l'aimes, elle t'aime, tu lui fais du mal je te tue est-ce que c'est clair ? demanda le survivant avec un sourire éclatant faisant difficilement déglutir le jeune homme.

- Oui Harry murmura Travis.

- Dis apa on peut acheter un gos gateau ! demanda joyeusement Ely en tapant sur la tête de son père.

- Je pense qu'on va faire ça ma chérie sourit le survivant avec un grand sourire.

- Maya ne voulait pas qu'on achète de la viande pour le barbecue plutôt ? coupa Travis avant de se faire incendier du regard par les deux Potter.

- Elle nous a dis de faire des courses pour le barbecue, elle n'a pas spécifié d'acheter que de la viande répliqua malicieusement Harry faisant légèrement rire l'adolescent face à l'interprétation très personnelle que son prof avait fait des propos de sa femme.

Cependant le rire de l'adolescent ne fit que monter crescendo alors que dans le magasin Harry achetait tout ce que voulait Ely à qui il ne savait pas dire non. Et ils ressortirent du magasin sous les yeux ahuris des caissières avec de quoi nourrir les incontrôlables pour au moins une quinzaine de jour. Travis et Harry avait les bras remplis de sacs pendant que Ely marchait calmement à côté d'eux avec un gros bouquet de fleurs qu'elle avait voulu acheté pour sa ama.

- Travis ! intervint soudainement une voix faisant sursauter l'adolescent qui riait des facéties de son professeur avec sa fillette.

Travis tourna la tête et son rire mourut dans sa gorge alors qu'il reconnaissait les deux personnes qui se tenaient devant lui et qu'il avait autrefois appelé parents. Harry le vit se crisper et raffermir sa prise sur les sacs de course avant que l'adolescent tourne la tête et reprenne la route qui menait à la maison Potter.

- Travis je t'en supplie écoute-nous supplia sa mère faisant légèrement vaciller la détermination de l'adolescent qui poursuivait sa marche.

En arrivant à la maison de son professeur il vit que ses deux géniteurs l'avaient suivi et il déclara d'une voix froide :

- Attendez-moi ici j'en ai pour deux minutes et je reviens.

Il rentra dans la maison le visage froid et les yeux criant de haine faisant stopper les rires de ses amis qui étaient dans le salon.

- Travis il y a un souci ? s'inquiéta Jeff son meilleur ami.

- Non pas de soucis mangez sans moi trancha l'adolescent en posant les sacs de courses sur la table et en récupérant son sac à dos.

Arrivé à la porte il souffla pour se donner du courage et sentit rapidement une poigne forte sur son épaule pour le rassurer. Il tourna la tête et remercia son professeur avant de prendre une dernière bouffée d'air et de sortir rejoindre ces deux personnes qu'il avait un jour aimé et qui l'avait détruit. Le survivant quand a lui retrouva sa femme dans la cuisine qui était septique et inquiète face au comportement étrange de l'adolescent et l'air particulièrement sérieux de son mari ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

- On a croisé ses parents déclara doucement le survivant en se laissant tomber sur sa chaise. Ils voulaient lui parler et je suis vraiment surpris par le courage et la détermination de Travis pour affronter ça. J'aurais été à sa place je les aurait envoyé valdinguer. Encore pire que ce vieux con de Dumbledore

- Tu vas voir je vais leur dire ce que j'en pense de leur comportement minable moi trancha Maya en enlevant son tablier qu'elle lança sur la table avant de traverser le salon où les incontrôlables étaient encore sous le choc.

- Maya laisses-le! lâcha le survivant en rattrapant sa femme.

- Non il n'est pas aussi fort que tu le penses, il te ressemble bien plus que ce que tu ne peux le croire. C'est toi qui m'a fait promettre de me battre pour les gens qui me sont chèrs et 90% de ces personnes se trouvent dans cette maison aujourd'hui Harry répliqua l'amazone en enlevant la main de son mari sur son bras pour sortir de la maison.

L'amazone se mit à courir, les trois Bruenor ne devaient pas être bien loin ils n'étaient partis que quelques minutes avant elle. Elle les retrouva dans le parc qui se trouvait à quelques pâtés de maison de leur demeure. Travis se tenait fièrement debout devant ses parents qui s'étaient assis sur un banc et ils avaient l'air vraiment à mal l'aise devant le regard froid de leur ancien fils.

- Je vous écoute cracha Travis en les défiant du regard.

- Vas-y fait leurs en voir de toutes les couleurs murmura maya cachée derrière un arbre.

- Tu sais qu'on fait pire que voyeur à ce stade là chuchota une voix à son oreille la faisant frissonner.

- On a appris que tu avais remporté le concours Mozarto avec tes amis ! commença timidement sa mère.

- Depuis quand ce ne sont plus des idiots sans cervelle qui ne valent rien, des délinquants en puissance ? Et vous auriez pu le savoir en direct live qu'on avait gagné mais pourquoi vous ne l'avez pas su ? demanda Travis avec sérieux avant de reprendre avec cynisme. Ah oui je sais c'est parce que vous m'avez foutu dehors en disant que je n'étais plus votre fils ! J'ai bien compris le message ne vous inquiéter pas ! trancha l'adolescent froidement avant de faire demi-tour.

- Travis attends supplia la voix remplie de larmes de sa mère.

- Si tu savais comme on est désolé Travis , implora son père.

- Etre désolé ne résout pas tout dans la vie monsieur Bruenor. Vous m'avez jeté dehors. Vous avez dis à la police de m'arrêter ! Vous ne m'avez jamais considérer comme votre fils !

- Essaye de nous comprendre pleura la femme.

- Essayer de vous comprendre ? rit ironiquement l'adolescent. Vous vous essayer à l'humour aujourd'hui ? Vous vous n'avez pas essayé de me comprendre alors je ne vois pas pourquoi je ferais l'effort d'essayer de vous comprendre. Je vais être franc avec vous je ne vous hais plus et je ne vous aime plus, vous m'êtes complètement indifférent. Comme vous m'avez dit il y a quelques temps je ne suis plus votre fils. Et vous vous n'êtes plus mes parents. Je suis orphelin depuis quelques années déjà !

- Je …. tenta son père avec un air de chien battu qui ne fit que renforcer la colère que ressentait l'adolescent c'était lui la victime pas cet homme.

- Non tu vas la fermer et arrêter de faire ton air de chien battu ! Cette fois c'est moi qui vais te dire ce que je pense coupa Travis qui perdait peu à peu son sang froid et sa maîtrise de lui en voyant l'air de ses parents qui voulaient vraiment se faire passer pour les victimes de l'histoire, encore une fois ça allait être de sa faute s'il les écoutait. Bien avant que vous me balanciez hors de la maison je savais que je n'avais pas de parents. Qui laisserait son gamin sombrer aussi bas ? Vous n'avez rien de parents ! Vous voulez que je vous comprenne mais essayer d'abord de comprendre ce que ça fait de se retrouver livrer à soi-même, de finir toxico et alcoolique à l'âge de 13 ans parce que vous vous sentez seul au monde. A l'hôpital vous n'êtes pas venu vous conduire en parents vous avez fui en me traitant de moins que rien ! Vous auriez du venir me voir, me punir comme de vrais parents mais vous ne l'avez pas fait, vous avez fui devant cette responsabilité qui vous incombait. Il a fallu que ce soit Lois qui le fasse. Une femme que je n'avais jamais vu m'a sauvé deux fois la vie en moins de deux jours. En m'emmenant à l'hôpital et en m'enguirlandant comme un mioche. Comme une mère se doit de punir son enfant.

- Travis …

- Ta gueule j'ai dit ! hurla l'adolescent à son ancien père. Et vous ne m'avez pas cru quand je vous ai dit qu'on y était pour rien au lycée. Vous n'avez même pas voulu m'écouter alors pourquoi moi je devrais vous écouter. J'ai essayé de ne pas vous haïr j'ai essayé pendant 3 ans de ne pas haïr les adultes par votre faute. Mais j'ai pas réussi je vous ai haïs de tout mon cœur et de toutes mes tripes. Je me suis battu pendant trois ans pour prendre soin de mes amis qui sont ma seule et ma vraie famille. Et il a fallu que les Potter arrivent pour que tout change. En 5 mois ils se sont plus comportés comme des parents que vous vous ne l'avez fait en 17ans de mon existence. Ils ont réussi avec leur amour et leur gentillesse à nous réapprendre à croire aux gens. Grâce à eux on a gagné le concours Mozarto et toujours grâce à eux je rentre à l'université de Harvard à la rentrée prochaine. Et pas la peine d'essayer d'avoir ce regard fier Bruenor ce n'est pas ton fils qui rentre dans cette université tu n'as plus de fils je te le rappelle. C'est le gamin que tu as renié de ta famille et mis à la rue qui va à Harvard. Ce soir vous vous êtes souvenus qu'il y a quelques années vous aviez un fils. Pourquoi ? J'en sais rien et honnêtement je m'en fous. Votre conscience vous tourmentait ? Ce n'est pas mon problème, j'ai la mienne et ça me suffit amplement. Vous vouliez parler mais moi je ne veux pas vous écouter je veux que vous disparaissiez de ma vie et dès ce soir ce sera définitif !

- Je t'en supplie pleura sa mère.

- Les larmes ne changeront rien je ne veux plus jamais vous revoir vous et votre mari ! finit Travis en tournant définitivement la page et en partant.

Cependant quand il passa devant l'arbre derrière lequel se cachaient le couple Potter ils ne purent ignorer les larmes qui coulaient abondamment sur les joues de l'adolescent.

- Vas le voir chuchota Harry à sa femme avant qu'il ne sorte de l'ombre pour aller se planter devant les deux adultes qui étaient complètement tétanisés sur le banc. Vous avez de la chance qu'il ne vous ai pas frappé !

- C'est de votre faute cria la femme.

- Peut être mais jamais ma faute ne sera aussi grande que la vôtre déclara calmement le survivant. Ce gosse que vous avez humilié, brisé, renié s'est battu pendant 3 ans pour devenir l'homme qu'il est aujourd'hui. Un jeune homme brillant qui se bat pour ses rêves et pour protéger les gens auxquels il tient. Vous avez fait des erreurs monumentales et il n'est pas prêt de les oublier.

- Vous ne pouvez pas comprendre ce que ça fait de voir son fils sombrer et ne rien pouvoir faire ! Il était complètement incontrôlable ! ragea l'ancien père de famille.

- Je crois que si on parle d'enfant je suis mieux placé que vous pour en parler. J'ai 2filles et 2 fils et je prends soin d'eux. Quand je vois que ça ne va pas je les aide même s'ils ne veulent pas me dire ce qui ne va pas. Ce n'est pas à eux de venir nous voir pour nous dire qu'ils ont des problèmes c'est à nous de le voir. Mes trois enfants génétiques sont jeunes je suis d'accord mais ma fille, la fille de Lois, que j'ai adopté est passée par beaucoup d'épreuves et elle peut à nouveau faire face car nous nous sommes conduit en parents pour l'aider à s'en sortir. Votre fils l'a aidé à s'en sortir. Travis est exceptionnel et vous ne l'avez jamais vu. Je ne plaiderais jamais en votre cause car ce que vous avez fait est littéralement ignoble. Honnêtement il y a encore quelques jours je disais à ma femme que si je vous voyais je vous démonterais pour en avoir fait autant baver à ce gosse mais il est venu de lui-même pour vous dire ce qu'il avait sur le cœur. Vous n'imaginez même pas le courage que cette confrontation lui a demandé. Mais si j'apprends que vous l'importuner ou quoique ce soit d'autre je vous assure que je vous ferais encore plus peur que votre fils dans sa période rebelle. Je vous saluerais bien mais je n'ai pas envie d'être poli avec des gens comme vous termina Harry en tournant les talons.

Il marcha en direction de la plage là où il sentait la présence de sa femme et de son élève et quand il les vit enfin assis dans le sable il eut envie de faire demi tour pour aller tuer ces deux idiots qu'il venait de laisser. Travis était recroquevillé sur lui-même et pleurait toutes les larmes de son corps alors que Maya lui caressait doucement le dos pour le rassurer et le calmer. Il était en train d'extérioriser toute la frustration et le mal être qu'il ressentait depuis des années. Il alla s'asseoir de l'autre côté de l'adolescent et attendit en silence qu'il se calme.

- Je .. je suis désolé bredouilla difficilement l'adolescent entre deux pleurs.

- Tu n'as pas à être désolé pour des crétins pareils qui ne savent pas t'apprécier à ta juste valeur rétorqua Harry qui ne quittait pas des yeux les vagues qui venaient s'échouer sur la plage.

- Pendant des années tu as ignoré tes sentiments Travis et ce soir ça a simplement explosé sourit gentiment Maya en le prenant contre elle. Pleure et tu verras que ça ira mieux après, libère-toi de ces sentiments qui t'emprisonnent et qui t'empoisonnent.

A ce moment là les pleurs de l'adolescent redoublèrent. Il n'avait plus rien de l'adolescent dur à cuir, du fier capitaine des red scorpions inébranlable ou du chef non officiel des incontrôlables, non il était seulement un petit garçon qui pleurait les injustices de la vie. Maya chantonnait une berceuse à son oreille tout en le berçant afin de le calmer et peu à peu elle le sentit se détendre dans ses bras.

- Harry rit doucement Maya au bout d'un moment.

- Hum bredouilla le survivant en décrochant enfin son regard de l'océan.

- Je crois qu'il s'est endormi, on ferait mieux de rentrer à la maison, à partir de maintenant il dormira à la maison. Ce papy est bien gentil de l'accueillir mais il est trop âgé et sa fille va mettre Travis à la porte. Et il est hors de question qu'il retourne dans ce centre de sans abris ! On mettra bien les points sur les I avec Vanessa, je ne veux pas de dérapage expliqua Maya alors que son mari souriait malicieusement.

- C'est vrai que ce serait ballot de se retrouver grand-parents à 22ans ricana le survivant en se levant.

Maya se défit de l'étreinte du jeune homme qui ne broncha pas d'un pouce. Harry le hissa facilement sur son dos et ils se mirent en route pour rentrer à la maison où ils savaient qu'ils étaient attendus par les incontrôlables. A peine eurent-ils passé la porte d'entrée qu'ils virent débarquer en vitesse les incontrôlables qui ouvrirent de grands yeux apeurés en voyant leur capitaine inconscient sur le dos de leur professeur. Maya leur fit signe de se taire pendant que son mari montait à l'étage pour coucher l'adolescent dans le clic-clac qui se trouvait dans le bureau. Il le posa précautionneusement dans le lit et le déshabilla pour le laisser en caleçon afin qu'il soit à l'aise pour dormir. Il lui mit la couverture dessus et sortit de la chambre sans un bruit.

- Papa murmura la voix apeurée de Vanessa dans le couloir.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie ton amoureux va bien sourit le survivant en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Qu'est ce qui lui ait arrivé ? demanda la jeune fille qui commençait à sangloter.

- Il a affronté les démons de son passé mais ne t'inquiètes pas quand il aura digéré tout ça il t'en parlera mais ne le force pas rassura Harry en serrant fortement sa fille contre lui.

- Les démons de son passé ? Papa il a replongé ? paniqua la belle blonde.

- Non il n'a pas replongé ni dans l'alcool ni dans la drogue alors ne panique pas d'accord. Il va avoir besoin de toi pour retrouver son équilibre alors ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie. Et maintenant on va redescendre et aller manger parce que je meurs de faim. Et je vais me faire tuer par ta mère à cause de toutes les cochonneries que j'ai permis à Ely d'acheter !

- Mais et Travis. ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas il ne se réveillera pas avant demain.

- Quand ils arrivèrent dans le jardin le barbecue était en train d'être allumé et Maya hallucinait devant les courses qu'ils avaient faites un peu plus tôt. Il y avait énormément de viandes mais également énormément de gâteaux. Le bouquet qu'Ely avait acheté trônait dans un beau vase au milieu de la table.

- Comment va Travis s'inquiéta Jeff quand les deux Potter pénétrèrent dans le jardin.

- Il va mal mais demain ça ira mieux avoua Harry. Si vous le considérez comme votre ami ne l'embêter pas avec ce qui s'est passé ce soir, il a besoin de faire le point lui-même avant de pouvoir en parler. Le seul service que vous pouvez lui rendre est de vous comporter comme d'habitude.

- Et maintenant que tu as mis les points sur les I j'aimerais que tu m'expliques pourquoi il y a autant de gâteaux dans le frigo ? grogna Maya.

- Ma chérie est ce que je t'ai déjà dit que tu étais magnifique et que je t'aimais à la folie ? rétorqua Harry avec un air charmeur en se rapprochant de sa femme d'une démarche féline alors que les incontrôlables se mettaient à rire.

- Ne crois pas t'en sortir comme ça Harry James Potter répliqua Maya.

- Je n'oserai pas ! Mais tu es réellement magnifique ma chérie sourit Harry en la prenant dans ses bras pour l'embrasser tendrement alors qu'il levait un pouce en direction de ses élèves qui éclatèrent de rire.

- Et Harry vainqueur par KO rit Jo.

- Allez ce soir on fait la fête s'enthousiasma Jasper.


	90. Où Voldemort n'a pas dis son dernier mot

_**Coucou tout le monde ^^**_

_**Me voici donc deux semaines plus tard avec un petit chapitre qui commence à donner le ton de la fin (ou pas). En tout cas si je reste sur ce que j'ai fait la fic sera fini dans 7 chapitres après celui là.**_

_**Merci à Chotsala et charlie pour vos reviews**_

_**Et merci au 800 autres lecteurs de lire ma fic ça fait très plaisir de voir qu'elle est autant apprécié même après 8 ans. (pensez à laisser des reviews ça aide les lecteurs pour les suites je vous jure).**_

_**Merci aussi à Mebah pour ses corrigeations :p**_

_**Et bonne lecture à tous**_

_**A dans deux semaines ^^**_

_**Bzou**_

_**Mili**_

_**90 : où Voldemort n'a pas dis son dernier mot. **_

En ouvrant les yeux le lendemain il fallut quelques secondes au capitaine des red scorpions avant de se souvenir des évènements de la veille. Il aurait du être désemparé mais bizarrement il se sentait bien, il avait enfin fait ce choix qui le retenait dans le passé depuis si longtemps : renier à son tour ses parents. La page avait été tournée et c'était lui qui avait apposé le point final et le « The End » en bas de la page et il en était assez fier mais il savait que sans Harry et Maya il n'aurait jamais trouvé le courage d'affronter tout ça. C'est vrai qu'étaient ses petits problèmes quand on voyait ce que le couple avait dû et allait devoir affronter. En tournant la tête il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant Vanessa couchée sur le ventre de l'autre côté du lit.

- Salut murmura-t-elle doucement en ouvrant ses yeux.

- Salut répondit l'adolescent en souriant tendrement.

Rapidement un silence s'installa entre les deux adolescents mais un silence calme et reposant, où chacun profitait simplement de la présence de l'autre.

- Mes parents m'ont renié et m'ont foutu à la porte de la maison lâcha doucement Travis faisant sursauter la jeune fille.

- Je suis dé… commença la Potter avant d'être interrompu par la voix de son petit ami.

- Il y a presque 3ans maintenant avoua le capitaine de hockey faisant s'ouvrir les yeux de stupeur à la blonde. A l'époque où ta mère, je parle de Loïs là, m'a trouvé, j'avais de très gros problèmes de drogue et d'alcool.

- Je sais murmura Vanessa étonnant ainsi le jeune homme. Maman m'avait dis la vérité à ton sujet dès le départ Travis. Je sais que tu as été poignardé dans cette ruelle à cause d'un dealer de drogue, je sais que tu as tenté toi-même d'enlever le couteau de ton épaule et que tu as déclenché une hémorragie qui aurait pu te tuer. Je savais que les rapports avec tes parents étaient chaotiques mais je ne savais pas que c'était à ce niveau là. Et quand tu dis à la porte c'est … hésita la jeune femme.

- A la porte sourit Travis. Je n'ai pas remis les pieds dans la maison de mon enfance depuis 3ans maintenant. 2 semaines exactement après le retour de ce voyage scolaire chaotique. Ils ne voulaient rien entendre de ce que j'avais à leur dire et je crois que d'un coté ça les arrangeaient bien ce qui c'était passé. Ils m'ont renié et balancé dehors en me traitant d'incapable et de déchet de l'univers si je me souviens bien des termes exacts

- Et tu dormais où ?

- Dans le centre des sans abris, j'y suis resté presque 2ans et puis un jour j'ai aidé un papy qui avait du mal à porter ses sacs et il m'a proposé une chambre. En échange je l'aide quand il a besoin de moi. Mais sa fille est contre mon hébergement, elle croit que je profite de son père et dans un sens je la comprends. Je vais retourner au centre le temps qu'on parte tous pour la côte Est. Et ne me regarde pas comme ça, c'est pas la mort je te jure ! Y'a des gens sympas bien qu'il y en ait d'autres qu'il ne vaut mieux pas approcher.

- Restes ici murmura la jeune femme.

- Non je ne veux pas abuser plus que nécessaire. Tes parents ont déjà trop fait pour moi et ce serait leur manquer de respect de leur demander de m'héberger. Mais ne t'inquiètes pas rien ne changera ce sera comme avant, sauf qu'avant vous ne saviez pas où j'étais. Maintenant toi tu sauras mais je ne veux pas que les autres sachent de suite. Je ne suis pas prêt à en parler à tout le monde.

- D'accord accorda la jeune fille avant de reprendre timidement tout en rougissant. Travis… je peux venir dans tes bras ?

- Bien sûr bégaya l'adolescent complètement pivoine en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquels la blonde se cala confortablement.

Travis regarda quelques minutes les yeux de sa petite amie et doucement se pencha pour s'emparer de ses lèvres. Quand ils se séparèrent Vanessa ne laissa pas le loisir au jeune homme de s'éloigner d'elle en passant sa main derrière sa nuque pour l'attirer à nouveau contre ses lèvres dans un baiser fougueux. Timidement la jeune femme sentit la langue de son compagnon lui caresser la lèvre inférieure et avec hésitation elle lui laissa l'accès à sa bouche. Rapidement leurs langues se trouvèrent, et s'apprivoisèrent dans un ballet sensuel. Et vanessa ne put s'empêcher de gémir en sentant des frissons la transpercer de part et d'autre.

- Je ne vais plus pouvoir me passer de tes lèvres maintenant murmura la jeune femme en mordillant gentiment la lèvre inférieure de son compagnon.

- Tu sais que si ton père rentre dans ce bureau et me voit à moitié coucher sur toi en train de t'embrasser je vais me faire tuer ?

- Mais est-ce que tu mourras heureux ? rit doucement la jeune femme avant de se faire bâillonner par les lèvres de Travis.

- L'homme le plus heureux du monde sourit le jeune homme avant de bailler légèrement.

- Rendors-toi il est encore tôt murmura vanessa en caressant sa joue.

- Restes avec moi, je ne veux pas rester seul, avoua difficilement son petit ami.

- Je reste avec toi rassura la jeune femme alors qu'il posait sa tête sur son ventre.

Tendrement elle caressait sa nuque et ses épaules et rapidement elle sentit son souffle se calmer signe qu'il s'était de nouveau endormi. Elle baissa les yeux et ne put s'empêcher de rougir en voyant l'air angélique qu'il arborait quand il dormait. Quand elle l'avait rejoint incognito dans la chambre pendant la nuit elle avait passé des heures à le regarder dormir. A ce moment là Travis n'était plus l'adolescent tourmenté, le ténébreux capitaine des red scorpions disparaissait. Elle se mit à rire en se disant qu'ils se feraient tuer plus tard par ses parents qui devaient bien se douter qu'elle était dans cette chambre mais pour le moment elle s'en moquait , elle était trop bien installée dans les bras de son compagnon pour s'empoisonner de pensées néfastes. Et rapidement bercée par le souffle régulier de son désormais capitaine, elle se laissa happer par les bras de Morphée.

Les deux amoureux se réveillèrent en sursaut quelques heures plus tard en sentant la maison tremblée dangereusement. Ils se levèrent rapidement, s'habillèrent légèrement et descendirent à toute vitesse en bas et virent les incontrôlables qui dormaient dans le salon dans le même état qu'eux : réveillés en panique.

- Vas-y Chérie fait lui la peau rit une voix d'homme dehors.

- Vanou je ne dirais pas la même chose à mon mari sinon tu risques de te retrouver veuf ! Mais faites attention à la maison. Il y a des protections magiques mais on est quand même dans le monde moldu ! avertit maya avec un petit rire.

- Mizi ne les écoute pas et ne panique pas, c'est normal ce qui se passe ! trancha la voix calme et rassurante de Harry qui devait se trouver dans le dojo vu la faible intensité de sa voix.

- Comment fais-tu pour gérer ça ! Sachant que j'en ai qu'une toute petite partie ? Je n'y arrive pas ! lâcha une voix féminine avant qu'un nouveau BANG retentisse.

- N'est-ce pas toi pendant des mois et des mois qui m'a dit de prendre mon temps pour dompter mes éléments ? Suis ton propre conseil, elle réagit violemment, car tu as peur et elle, elle a également peur. Il faut vous apprivoiser et pour ça il faut juste du temps ! rassura Harry.

- Mais on a pas de temps, cria la femme accompagnée d'un BANG.

- Au pire sœurette, on te balance dans un groupe de mangemorts et on te laisse perdre le contrôle, ricana une voix.

- Ta gueule répliqua un groupe de personnes.

- Tu vois ma Ely après ils disent que c'est tonton Archi qui dit que des gros mots mais ce n'est pas vrai fit semblant de pleurer l'homme faisant rire la fillette qui devait se trouver avec eux.

Dès qu'elle entendit le nom de son oncle Vanessa sourit de toutes ses dents et se précipita à l'extérieur pour voir le reste de sa famille. Autour de la table du jardin se trouvait sa mère qui tenait Orphéo, sa tante Elendil qui tenait Jio, Wess qui jouait avec Jio, Archi qui faisait les yeux doux à Jenny, et enfin un autre elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas avec Ely sur ses genoux en train de faire des dessins. Et elle voyait par les portes ouvertes du dojo son père en tenue de combat face à une femme elfe qu'elle ne connaissait pas non plus.

- Ah ça y'est la dernière de la famille daigne montrer le bout de son nez ! Comment vas-tu la dormeuse ? sourit Archi avant qu'un gros bruit du dojo retentisse.

- La famille Potter/Wendel/Ostwin au grand complet manque plus que les maraudeurs, mais eux c'est la vieille génération pouffa Wess.

- Si j'ai bien tout compris tonton, tu es techniquement plus vieux de quelques centaines d'années par rapport à Papy Sirius, rétorqua la blonde avant d'aller embrasser sa famille.

- Juste une centaine d'années, pas plusieurs s'offusqua l'elfe.

- Tonton vanou ! c'est ma gande soeye Vanessa , présenta Ely toute fière avant de lever la feuille qui était devant elle. Vanessa yegade comme tonton vanou fait de beaux dessins !

- Bonjour salua timidement la moldue.

- Bonjour Vanessa , j'ai beaucoup entendu parler de toi, sourit Van. Je suis le mari de la sœur à ton père.

- Je croyais qu'il était enfant unique murmura la jeune fille perdue.

- Bah ! Il y a eut quelques soucis à Poudlard, raconta évasivement Archi, et on a en quelques sortes du mélanger nos sangs et nos magies. Je suis donc au regret de te dire que tu as réellement deux oncles et une tante. Mais comme tu pourras le voir, je suis toujours le plus beau de la famille.

- Et donc, là-bas ! C'est votre femme et la sœur à papa ? demanda Vanessa ne relevant même pas la dernière phrase de son oncle qui fit mine de bouder.

- Oui Imelda dit Mizi, elle a de gros problèmes avec sa magie et Harry est le seul qui a la capacité de l'aider pour le moment.

- Oui pake apa c'est le plus foye apa du monde approuva Ely.

- Et je suppose que tous ces jeunes sont les fameux incontrôlables ? demanda Van en voyant les élèves de Harry regarder la magie que déployait leur professeur et sa sœur avec de grands yeux admiratifs.

- Et même que Tavis c'est le chéyi de Vanessa raconta Ely faisant rougir les deux adolescents.

- Ah et est-ce que le père de la fille a déjà fait les menaces ? Nous ! Les oncles on ne peut décemment pas faire les menaces, avant le père ça ne se fait pas ? demanda Wess à son frère jumeau.

- J'ai fait ça avec mon plus grand sourire intervint Harry depuis le dojo. Mais si vous voulez en rajouter une couche je vous laisse faire ! Quoi que non, il faut que je fasse une chose avant, Archi, Wess venez prendre la relève pour 10 minutes !

Aussitôt les deux elfes se levèrent et allèrent dans le dojo.

- Elle garde trop de magie faites-en lui dépenser autant que possible et une fois que la furie de sa magie se sera apaisée on pourra passer aux choses sérieuses déclara Harry avant de sortir de l'antre et de regarder sa femme avec un air entendu.

- Vanessa, Travis venez avec nous ordonna l'amazone en posant son fils dans les bras de Jeff qui était toujours un peu gauche avec le bébé.

- On a été ravi de te connaitre capitaine déclara Jeff avec un air compatissant faisant déglutir difficilement son capitaine.

- Déjà ! avant toute chose, comment vas-tu ce matin Travis ? demanda Maya avec inquiétude une fois la porte du salon fermement verrouillée.

- Je pense que je me sens bien, mais je crois que je n'ai pas encore réalisé toute l'étendue de ce qui c'est passé hier soupira l'adolescent en s'asseyant sur le canapé comme le lui indiquait Harry. Je ne sais pas où vous étiez cachés hier soir mais je sais que vous n'étiez pas loin. Je ne vous ai pas vu mais je sentais que vous étiez là pour me soutenir et je pense que c'est ça qui m'a permis de leur balancer à la tête tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur. Au début je ne voulais pas perdre le contrôle mais quand je les ai vus , ça a été plus fort que moi.

- Je trouve que tu as plutôt bien gardé le contrôle, la dernière fois que j'ai vu ce sale con de Dumbledore, celui de mon époque bien sûr, je lui ai calé un flingue sur la tempe soupira Harry, alors que Maya riait doucement devant l'air ahuri des deux ados. Donc je peux te dire que pour le tempérament fougueux que tu as, tu as très bien gardé le contrôle hier soir.

- En tout cas pour après mer….

- Tais-toi ordonna Maya en coupant l'adolescent. Si tu oses prononcer ce mot de 5 lettres ou tous autres mots synonymes à ce fameux mot saches que c'est toi qui va être dévoué pour aller vider les batteries magiques de ma belle sœur.

- Dé..dé..solé ! bredouilla l'adolescent.

- Biiiiippppp ! Ce mot fait également parti des mots interdits, nargua le professeur.

- Que comptes-tu faire maintenant Travis ? Je sais que la fille du papy qui t'hébergeais veut que tu t'en ailles ! Que vas-tu faire en attendant la rentrée ?

- Ne vous inquiétez pas pour ça, je vais faire ce que j'ai toujours fait : me débrouiller. Vous avez autre chose à faire que vous inquiétez pour moi. Je vais savoir gérer, expliqua l'adolescent confiant. Et puis ça ne sera pas comme la première fois, je connais les gens du centre. Je sais où il faut que j'aille. Il ne reste qu'une semaine avant les résultats des examens et ensuite il y a la remise des diplômes, le lendemain. Je pense que d'ici deux semaines, on va aller sur la côte Est, du moins pour moi. Alors s'il vous plait ! Ne vous inquiétez pas pour moi vous avez vraiment autre chose à penser.

- Tu dis que tu vas faire ce que tu as toujours fait : te débrouiller seul. Mais n'oublies pas que dans l'équation maintenant tu n'es plus tout seul Travis, il y a ma fille commença Maya. Et je ne veux pas qu'elle passe ses nuits, tourmentée de ne pas savoir si tu dors bien, si tu as bien un lit, si tu n'as pas froid et autres joyeusetés de ce genre. Malgré que vous ne le réalisiez pas, tu ressembles beaucoup à mon mari et saches que demander de l'aide n'est pas forcément un signe de faiblesse. Donc à partir d'aujourd'hui, tu restes dormir ici ; tu dormiras dans le bureau.

- Mais… tenta l'adolescent.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne. Tu ne veux pas qu'on s'inquiète pour toi, mais comment veux-tu qu'on ne s'inquiète pas en te sachant à la rue ? Donc à partir de ce soir, tu dors ici ! Mais comme vous devez le réaliser lorsque nous repartirons à Poudlard vous serez que tous les deux à vivre ici. Nous allons donc mettre en place quelques règles avant de repartir trancha Harry.

- Vous êtes des adultes à vous de vous conduire comme tels. Nous vous faisons confiance ! On ne va pas poser des sorts d'espionnage mais je vais être honnête avec vous, si j'apprends Travis que tu as engrossé ma fille à 17ans , je viendrai t'étriper. Il y a de bons moyens de contraception et vous devrez les utiliser ! Je sais qu'à votre âge, c'est parfois dur de résister à la tentation…

- Maya ! Maman ! Stop crièrent en même temps les voix mal à l'aise des trois personnes présentes.

- Arrêtez de toujours être si coincés, le sexe n'est pas un sujet tabou soupira l'amazone. Ma mère m'a parlé de tout ça quand j'avais 10ans.

- Mais ta mère est complètement fêlée murmura Harry.

- Maman tu avais quel âge quand tu as eu Ely ?

- Là n'est pas la question Vanessa, la situation entre toi et Travis est complètement différente de la situation où je suis tombé enceinte. Je ne regrette pas Ely, ni les jumeaux, mais avoir des enfants ce sont des lourdes responsabilités. Vous vous lancez dans de longues études, où vous serez loin l'un de l'autre et les enfants n'ont pas de place dans ce genre de situation. Donc ! Vous pouvez dormir ensemble comme vous l'avez fait cette nuit, mais si vous décidez de coucher ensemble faites-le en toute connaissance de cause et protégez-vous! termina Maya fière de son discours sans se rendre compte des trois personnes qu'elle venait de traumatiser.

- De toute façon la question ne se pose pas, s'il touche à ma fille je le tue !

- Harry enlève tes œillères, quel garçon sain d'esprit écoute son beau père quand il l'interdit de coucher avec sa fille ? Ça l'encourage juste à la mettre dans son lit le plus rapidement possible ! rétorqua Maya.

- De toute façon pour le moment ce n'est pas dans les projets souffla Travis vite approuvé par Vanessa qui avait envie de disparaitre sous terre.

- Bon cette discussion c'est plutôt pas mal passée s'écria joyeusement Maya en se levant.

- Parle pour toi grognèrent en même temps les trois autres personnes.

- Bon je vais prendre la relève des deux idiots, ils doivent être sur les rotules et j'ai besoin de me défouler rit joyeusement l'amazone alors qu'elle s'éloignait et que des pétales commençaient à virevolter autour d'elle. Ça doit être la magie des Potter qui l'a rend si endurante. Toi aussi mon chéri tu es très endurant.

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça susurra le survivant qui s'était levé et qui l'avait collé contre lui pour l'embrasser fougueusement.

- Tes parents ou comment traumatiser les gens soupira Travis qui prenait vraiment le temps de respirer pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation.

- Je pense qu'ils nous ont juste donnés l'exemple rit timidement la jeune femme avant de s'asseoir à califourchon sur les genoux de l'adolescent pour le regarder dans les yeux alors qu'il passait ses mains dans son dos pour ne pas qu'elle bascule.

- Je t'aime murmura le jeune homme avant de s'emparer des lèvres de sa petite amie alors qu'il renforçait leur étreinte en la collant contre lui.

- Soit il est courageux, soit il est suicidaire le gosse s'étonna une voix depuis l'entrée du salon faisant sursauter les deux adolescents.

- Maintenant que les recommandations d'usage des parents ont été faites, ce sont au tour des oncles rirent les deux wendel.

- Travis je les retiens pendant que tu fuis rit légèrement Vanessa en se redressant.

- Il est hors de question que je fuis en te laissant ici si je fuis ce sera avec toi rétorqua l'adolescent en riant en mettant la jeune fille de force sur son dos avant de se mettre à courir pour sortir de la maison. Jo ouvre le portail de derrière hurla l'adolescent alors que Vanessa éclatait de rire sur son dos et que les elfes les poursuivaient.

Cependant lorsqu'il arriva dehors le portail était fermé et les incontrôlables morts de rire. Travis se tourna et se retrouva devant les deux oncles de sa copine morte de rire sur son dos. Il l'a déposa au sol comme s'il s'agissait d'un colis très fragile et se mit en position de combat face aux deux elfes qui parurent surpris de le voir prêt à en découdre avec eux.

- Tu veux te battre ? se moqua Archi avant de se prendre un coup venu de nulle part.

- Putain ! Ils ont réveillé le grand barbare ! pouffa Jeff.

- Je vais me faire latter la gueule mais au moins je vais défendre mon honneur trancha l'adolescent en enlevant sa chemise pour se retrouver torse nu devant les deux elfes.

- Tu as osé me frapper ? grogna l'elfe avant de balancer à son tour son poing qui se retrouva esquivé par l'adolescent. Mais tu as raison je préfère de beaucoup les actions aux longs discours.

- Vaness va vers les autres je ne veux pas que tu te prennes un coup perdu ordonna Travis prêt à en découdre.

- Mais vous n'allez pas réellement vous battre ? s'offusqua la jeune femme.

- On ne se bat pas on va se mettre d'accord affirma l'adolescent vite soutenu par les deux elfes. Et honnêtement ça va me faire du bien de me défouler !

- Allez je t'attends petit humain nargua Archi.

Cependant l'adolescent ne répondit pas à l'attaque verbale. Il savait pour s'être battu un nombre incalculable de fois que lorsqu'on était en position de faiblesse il fallait monter sa garde et analyser son adversaire. L'elfe ne tarda pas à attaquer et cela donna le coup d'envoi d'une vraie bagarre de rue. Et contrairement à ce que les incontrôlables pensaient leur capitaine se défendait remarquablement bien face à un elfe surentraîné. L'autre elfe ayant décidé d'aller s'asseoir et d'admirer le spectacle.

- Je suis morte mais je me sens mieux souffla Mizi en venant s'asseoir à coté de son mari.

- Pourquoi Archi et Travis se battent-ils comme des chiffonniers ? demanda Harry en s'asseyant entre sa fille et sa sœur.

- En tout cas il se défend plutôt pas mal le gamin, avoua Wess. Et il apprend super vite, il s'est beaucoup amélioré depuis tout à l'heure. Et il a de très bonnes réactions et un bon esprit d'analyse.

- Archi ça sert à rien de continuer alerta le survivant.

- Mais non je vais le mettre à terre ! rétorqua son frère avant de se prendre un coup dans le ventre.

- Peu importe l'état dans lequel il sera, il se relèvera à chaque fois !

- Pfu vous êtes pas drôle bouda l'elfe avant de se prendre un coup dans la mâchoire et un coup de pied dans la hanche. Hey !Aïe ! Hey ! Arrêtes de taper c'est bon.

- J'arrêterai quand tu diras que je peux sortir avec ta nièce ! rétorqua l'adolescent en continuant à taper comme un sauvage sur l'elfe qui devait faire appel à la magie pour former un bouclier.

- C'est bon tu peux sortir avec ma nièce, tu es content ?

- Oui très ! sourit Travis avant de se laisser tomber par terre pour reprendre son souffle alors qu'il s'allongeait sur le dos. Oh putain ! Heureusement que tu étais presque à plat sinon tu m'aurais défoncé ! Je suis complètement mort !

- C'est déjà bien de le reconnaître pouffa l'elfe en se laissant tomber à côté de l'adolescent. Mais pour un humain tu te débrouilles pas trop mal et tu tapes fort ! Et tu sais où taper !

- On va dire que j'ai eu pas mal d'entrainement murmura Travis si bas que seul l'elfe l'entendit le faisant hausser les sourcils de perplexité.

- Bon maintenant c'est quoi la suite des évènements ? demanda Wess alors que son jumeau tentait toujours de se redresser en reprenant son souffle.

- Si vous voulez aller vous balader avec les incontrôlables et les enfants, ou aller à la plage vous pouvez. J'ai encore pas mal de travail ici, il faut que j'explique à Mizi comment avoir un minimum de contrôle quand elle est sur le point de le perdre comme ce matin expliqua Harry tout en câlinant sa fillette.

- Je suis désolée Harry ! Si je réussissais à mieux me contrôler je ne t'aurais pas gâché ton week-end de repos !

- Mizi la ferme, avant de sortir d'autres conneries plus grosses que toi ! J'ai mis plus de 10 ans pour avoir un minimum de contrôle sur ma magie et j'aurai été très vexé et jaloux si tu avais réussi à le faire en 1 mois même si tu n'as qu'une toute petite partie de ma magie. Et arrêtes de t'en faire pour ça tu t'en sors très bien et vous avez bien fait de venir si tu sentais que ta magie allait exploser. Je préfère prévenir que guérir, une explosion de magie peut faire énormément de dégâts, souviens-toi de Drannoc ! Et puis vois le bon côté des choses ! Maintenant tu connais ta dernière nièce, lâcha le survivant.

- Tu en auras pour combien de temps avec Mizi cette après midi ? demanda malicieusement Elendil.

- Une heure ou deux grand max ! Pourquoi ? demanda Harry avec suspicion quand il vit le sourire de l'elfe s'agrandir.

- Bon , alors une fois Mizi libre, SHOOPIIIIINNNNNNNNG hurla l'elfe enceinte surmotivée .

- Que Merlin/les anciens nous protègent soufflèrent en même temps Harry, Archi, Wess et Van horrifiés déclenchant du même fait l'hilarité des étudiants.

- De toute façon messieurs vous n'êtes pas invités pouffa Maya en voyant le visage rassuré et radieux des hommes face à cette nouvelle. Mais mon chéri je prends ta carte de crédit !

- Je disais bien que c'était trop beau pour être vrai et qu'il y avait forcément une arnaque quelque part soupira le survivant faisant rire toutes les personnes présentent alors que Maya lui envoyait un baiser de loin.

Le repas se passa dans la bonne humeur, les incontrôlables mettant en place les loisirs de l'après midi pour les étrangers même si certains étudiants devaient repasser chez eux pour rassurer leurs parents. Harry de son côté ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant au bout de la table Vanessa et Travis se tenir timidement par la main alors que Archi, Wess et Jeff ne cessaient de les taquiner gentiment.

- Mon chéri tu es dans la lune ? demanda soudainement sa femme au creux de son oreille alors qu'elle venait s'asseoir sur ses genoux.

- Non je pensais ! La dernière fois que vous êtes allées faire du shopping toutes ensembles ou presque c'était pour mes 18ans sur terre. Et je me souviens de ces magnifiques dessous rouges que Mizi t'avais acheté. Humm tu étais une pure déesse dedans et rien que d'y repenser ça m'émoustille murmura sensuellement Harry à l'oreille de sa femme qu'il mordilla gentiment au passage.

- T'es un pervers mon cher mari ! rit doucement l'amazone.

- Je ne vois pas la perversité à désirer sa femme comme un fou, à lui dire qu'elle est belle avec des dessous sexy et que j'ai toujours envie de lui faire l'amour ! et Pervers ! Moi ? s'offusqua le survivant. C'est toi qui a les yeux scotchés sur mon derrière dès que j'ai un pantalon un peu trop moulant comme ma tenue de quidditch ou mes jeans. Et c'est toi également qui dès que je suis torse nu, passe son temps à me caresser et à balader tes mains sur mon corps. Alors si je suis un pervers de trop t'aimer c'est que toi tu es une adepte du rinçage d'œil !

- Idiot va ! pouffa maya avant de l'embrasser sensuellement.

- Ça veut donc dire Oui pour les dessous sexy alors ? sourit le survivant comme un enfant qui va avoir le droit d'avoir ses cadeaux de noël en avance.

- On verra bien ! pouffa Madame Potter. Tout dépendra si on a le temps de faire les magasins de lingerie comme Victoria's secret. C'est dans cette enseigne qu'on avait fait des folies la dernière fois.

- Mizi au boulot ! Tout de suite ! s'enflamma Harry en se levant tout en faisant exploser de rire sa femme.

- Tu as tant hâte que ça à ce que je vide ton compte en banque mon chéri rit l'amazone.

- A un point que tu n'imagines même pas souffla Harry contre ses lèvres tout en l'embrassant avant de faire un sourire coquin.

Le survivant retourna dans le dojo où il fut rapidement rejoint par sa sœur.

- Pour contrôler ta magie il faut déjà que tu contrôles tes émotions mais ça tu le sais. Je sais qu'il extrêmement ardu de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions quand tu es en situation de stress. C'est normal et je sais que c'est un cercle vicieux, car plus tu paniques plus tu échoues. Alors à partir d'aujourd'hui tu feras par jour 2h de taïchi comme je le fais moi-même.

- Ta…. Ï….chi ? demanda l'elfe perdu.

- Fais comme je fais et fais le vide. Vide ton esprit, coupe-toi du monde. Concentre-toi sur la magie qui est en toi et que tu sens pulser dans chaque parcelle de ton corps. Ecoutes ma voix au début, elle te permettra de trouver ta magie.

Rapidement Harry expliqua ce qu'était cet art martial à sa sœur de la même manière que Mitamotashi sensei lui avait enseigné à lui il y quelques mois et à Travis il y a un mois. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire doucement en voyant Mizi les yeux fermés faire des gestes amples et liés comme si elle dansait. Mais le plus surprenant restaient les deux boules d'eau qui étaient apparues à ses poings et qui bougeaient en parfaite harmonie avec les gestes de l'elfe.

- Harry c'est splendide ! J'ai l'impression que ma magie elfique et ma magie sorcière sont enfin en paix ensemble. Elles ont enfin arrêtées de se confronter. C'est si reposant murmura la guérisseuse.

- Ouvre doucement les yeux Imelda Maîtresse de l'eau ! Et surtout ne brises pas ta concentration déclara calmement le survivant.

Cependant dès que l'elfe eut ouvert les yeux les boules d'eau perdirent leur consistance et l'eau tomba au sol faisant sursauter les deux « sorciers » qui se retrouvèrent avec les pieds mouilles.

- Pourquoi nos pieds sont mouillés et le sol trempé ? s'étonna l'elfe.

- Tu as réellement réussi à mettre en communion ta magie elfique avec l'eau qui est ton élément de prédilection et ta magie sorcière. Si tu avais vu ça, c'était absolument magnifique. L'eau t'entourait et bougeait en parfaite harmonie avec toi.

- Mais on se retrouve complètement trempé ! Bien piètre Maîtresse de l'eau rit l'elfe.

- La patience est une vertu minauda Harry ne faisant qu'augmenter le rire de l'elfe.

- C'est ma phrase ça ! Voleur pouffa Mizi en sortant du dojo avant de s'immobiliser devant la vue qui s'offrait à elle. Tu as un nouvel Harem mon chéri ?

Dans le jardin tous les hommes et les étudiants étaient partis et Van se retrouvait entouré de Maya, Elendil, Jenny, Vanessa et Elysia.

- Tu étais en tête à tête avec un charmant jeune homme alors je tuais le temps avec ces charmantes demoiselles répondit Van avec un sourire avant que sa femme vienne s'asseoir sur ses genoux pour l'embrasser.

- Bon on y vaaaa s'enflamma Elendil en se levant.

- Je vais prendre une bonne douche et j'arrive s'enthousiasma Mizi qui se leva et couru dans la maison avant de revenir penaude. Où est la salle de bains ?

Maya éclata de rire et rejoignit sa belle sœur dans la maison afin de lui monter la salle de bains et lui donner quelques affaires de rechange.

- Bon les garçons, vous déguerpissez ! ordonna Elendil en donnant un sac à dos à Harry.

- C'est toujours un plaisir de se faire mettre à la porte de sa propre maison soupira Harry. Et tu veux que je fasse quoi avec ce sac ?

- Papa ! Archi, Wess et les autres sont à la plage, expliqua Vanessa en faisant lever un sourcil de perplexité au survivant. Et ne t'inquiètes pas maman s'est occupée de l'illusion sur les elfes.

- Mais tu vas t'occuper des autres elfes ici présents rit Maya en revenant dans le jardin.

Harry soupira, se concentra et lança rapidement un sortilège rendant les elfes présents un peu plus humains aux yeux du commun des mortels

- Maintenant Oust ! ordonna Elendil en poussant les deux hommes vers la grille du jardin.

- Je rêve où Elendil vient vraiment de me foutre à la porte de chez moi ? s'offusqua le survivant alors qu'ils prenaient la direction de la plage.

- Harry merci d'avoir aidé Mizi aujourd'hui je ne l'avais jamais vu si paniquée et hors de contrôle remercia Van.

- Vu tout ce que vous avez fait pour moi et pour nous crois moi ce n'est pas grand-chose. Et puis vous avez pu faire la connaissance de Vanessa comme ça sourit le survivant.

- C'est dingue quand on vous voit avec elle on a l'impression que vous prenez 10 ans d'un coup et qu'elle, elle en perd autant. On ne dirait pas que vous avez que 5 ans de différence. Ça doit être le destin mais une chose est sûre, vous êtes une véritable famille. Et je peux te dire que de vous voir Maya et toi aussi heureux, nous fait à tous super plaisir.

- En tout cas ! On la considère réellement comme notre fille. Ce qui fait de toi un tonton bien occupé comme Archi !

- Attends que cette putain de guerre soit finie et je t'assure que tu vas devenir aussi un oncle super occupé ! rétorqua Van.

- Projet bébé en vue ? demanda Harry avec un sourire.

- Bien sûr qu'on veut des bébés ! Mais toi est-ce que tu as réalisé que dans quelques années, moins de 10 ans je pense tu seras grand père se moqua Van faisant stopper le survivant.

- Arrêtes de dire ça Vanessa et Travis sont beaucoup trop jeunes ! Et n'essayes même pas de comparer leur situation à celle de Maya et moi , grogna le survivant.

- Je n'ai rien dit se défendit l'artiste en riant doucement.

Le reste du trajet se passa dans un silence reposant où chacun était perdu dans ses pensées. Quand ils arrivèrent sur la plage ils furent stupéfaits devant le monde présent mais bizarrement ils n'eurent aucun soucis à repérer les incontrôlables qui faisaient un bruit incroyable.

- Allez à la flotte les retardataires hurlèrent Jeff, Jo, Jazz, Wess et Archi en se précipitant sur eux.

- Alors ça! J'aimerais voir nargua Harry en balançant son sac à dos sur les serviettes et en se mettant en position d'attaque. BANDE DE POLTROOOONNNS hurla le survivant en riant en les voyant tous se détourner de lui pour s'occuper de Van qui courait aussi vite qu'il le pouvait pour échapper aux ados et à ses deux beaux frères.

Il leur fallut plus de 10 minutes avant de réussir à mettre la main sur l'elfe et 5 minutes de plus avant de finalement le mettre à l'eau tellement il se débattait en les insultant de tous les noms. Puis comme un seul homme ils se tournèrent d'un bloc vers le survivant qui leur souriait, pas du tout paniqué de les voir s'approcher de lui.

- Les gars, ça va être serré, va falloir se la jouer fine, déclara Wess avant de soupirer en voyant les ados.

En effet bien loin d'écouter ses mises en garde les ados s'étaient tous jetés sur lui et le survivant eut tôt fait de les mettre dans le sable, les uns après les autres. Cependant quand Harry vit ses deux frères avec des sourires diaboliques, il renforça quelque peu sa vigilance.

- Je suis en week-end ! Vous ne pouvez pas m'oublier un peu ? Ou allez-vous noyer par exemple !

- Tu parles ! On se noierait tu viendrais nous repêcher. Tu nous aimes trop pouffa Wess faisant rire le survivant qui était complètement d'accord avec ça.

- Alors vient nous faire un câlin frangin hurlèrent en chœur les deux elfes en courant sur le jeune homme les bras grands ouverts.

- Les gars un peu de discrétion ne vous ferait pas de mal grogna Madison quand elle se rendit compte que toutes les personnes présentes sur la plage les dévisageaient.

- Arrêtes d'être aussi rabat joie se moqua Jeff en la prenant dans ses bras. Un peu d'eau fraîche te fera du bien !

L'adolescent la prit dans ses bras et s'apprêta à la lancer dans l'eau mais elle encercla son cou en le faisant tomber dans l'eau avec elle.

- Allez frangin câlinnnnnnnnnnnsss crièrent les deux elfes en encerclant le jeune professeur de leur bras tout en raffermissant sa prise autour de lui.

- Un peu d'eau fraîche te fera le plus grand bien après cette matinée de dur labeur approuva Archi alors qu'ils marchaient tous les trois en canards jusqu'à l'eau.

Quand le survivant sentit l'eau à ses pieds il sourit à ses deux frères et se baissa rapidement pour échapper à leur étreinte sans qu'ils aient eu le temps de réagir. Il s'accroupit et fit une balayette aux elfes qui tombèrent face la première dans l'eau.

- A l'Attaquuuue hurlèrent les ados en se lançant une nouvelle fois sur leur professeur.

- Pas de front ! Bande de crétins cria Travis mort de rire.

Harry ne se démonta pas et envoya les ados dans l'eau. Ados qui plus que motivés ressortaient de l'océan morts de rire et tentaient encore et encore de le balancer à l'eau en le déstabilisant.

- Excusez-moi ! Pourriez-vous faire moins de bruit ? demanda un maître nageur en les interrompant dans leurs délires.

- Non désolé nous ne pouvons pas ! Si les personnes qui sont venues vous voir étaient d'abord venues nous voir nous nous serions calmés. S'ils ont des choses à nous dire qu'ils viennent le faire en face rétorqua Travis alors qu'Harry riait doucement.

- Je transmettrai le message sourit le maître nageur en partant, avant de se retourner en riant. Vous vous y prenez super mal en l'attaquant de front, vous l'avez à peine fait bouger. Son pied droit n'a pas changé de place depuis que les deux autres l'ont emmené sur le bord de l'eau.

- C'est vrai ? demanda Jeff à son professeur

Le survivant ne fit que rire un peu plus alors que le maître nageur s'en allait pour de bon.

- Wess, Archi vous savez faire des illusions ? demanda Travis avec un sourire mauvais.

- Ça peut se faire ! Pourquoi ?

- A votre avis si notre cher professeur voyait sa femme apparaitre en bikini serait-il encore sur ses gardes et ses réflexes à l'affût ? rit l'adolescent.

- On va lui faire boire tout l'océan sans qu'il ne réagisse avec ce plan là ! pouffa Wess alors qu'Archi se concentrait sur l'illusion.

Harry de son côté voyait son meilleur élève et ses deux frères comploter avec des airs démoniaques et cela ne lui disait vraiment rien qui vaille.

- Salut Maya cria Madison depuis l'eau sans savoir qu'elle rentrait dans le plan des trois comploteurs.

Le survivant regarda dans la direction que regardait la jeune fille et ne put s'empêcher de sourire comme un benêt en voyant sa femme dans un mini bikini qui dévoilait bien trop de formes à son goût. Au moment où il allait lui parlé, il se sentit propulser en arrière pour atterrir dans l'eau froide.

- Yeah les gars vous êtes des chefs hurla Jeff avant de se jeter sur son professeur dans l'eau.

- Vous êtes des salopards plutôt j'ai la gaule maintenant rit Harry alors que Jeff s'éloignait de lui horrifié et que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Tous les moyens sont bons pour arriver à ses fins dirait quelqu'un que nous connaissons bien nargua Travis.

- Ma vengeance sera terrible cria Harry avec un faux air supérieur accentuant ainsi les rires des autres.

Le survivant s'éloigna rapidement et tranquillement au large et ne put s'empêcher de sourire en entendant ses étudiants et ses frères hurlés de rire. Après avoir nagé pendant une bonne heure il sortit de l'eau et alla se caler sur sa serviette où il s'endormit presque instantanément récupérant ainsi le sommeil qu'il ne pouvait avoir chez les sorciers.

- Apaaaa hurla Elysia en sautant sur son père et en le réveillant en sursaut. Debout apaaaaaaaaaa recria la fillette assise sur son dos.

- Ely chérie fait moins de bruit pour ton pauvre petit apa grogna le survivant.

- Tu vas me gyonder ? demanda la fillette avec les yeux mouillés de larmes.

- Bien sûr que non ma princesse ! Allez viens faire un câlin à apa sourit Harry en ouvrant un bras.

La fillette descendit rapidement du dos de son père et se cala dans ses bras. Le survivant profita d'avoir sa fille dans ses bras alors qu'elle lui racontait de façon abracadabrantesque la sortie shopping de l'après midi. Et s'il comprenait bien tout ce que la fillette lui racontait, sa carte bleue avait dû passer en mode surchauffe. Il sentit rapidement un corps venir se coller à son dos alors qu'un bras venait entourer son torse.

- Alors bien dormi mon ange ?demanda une voix féminine à son oreille le faisant frissonner.

- Comme un bébé mais une petite chipie est venue me réveiller rit Harry avant de commencer à chatouiller sa fillette qui se mit à hurler de rire.

- Toooooooop apaaaaaaaaaa criait la fillette entre deux rires.

- Alors file embêter ton parrain ma chérie sourit le survivant en embrassant le front de sa fille qui se mit rapidement debout pour courir vers son parrain.

- C'est pas bien de se débarrasser de sa fille comme ça Harry James Potter murmura la voix de sa femme à son oreille.

- C'est pour la bonne cause rétorqua le survivant en capturant le bras de sa femme pour s'emparer de sa main. Et toi ma chérie, ça donne quoi ce shopping ?

- Ça donnera ta folie ou ta mort prochaine Harry Potter. Mais je te rassure ce sera une mort rapide et sans douleur ! Tu vas comprendre toute l'étendue de la phrase « mourir de plaisir » !

- J'aime quand tu me parles comme ça murmura Harry en se décalant pour se mettre sur le dos et avoir ainsi sa femme sur son torse. Tu es magnifique ma douce princesse des amazones.

- Je suis magnifique car tu m'aimes comme je suis Harry James Potter murmura l'amazone avant de capturer les lèvres de son mari.

- J'ai des projets pour nous ce soir susurra le sorcier à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Quel genre de projets ? fit mine de s'interroger naïvement la jeune femme.

- Un projet qui nécessite un lit, et toi et moi nus dedans souffla le professeur en capturant à nouveau les lèvres de sa femme.

- J'aime ce projet approuva la jeune femme.

- Allez ! On calme les hormones et on redescend sur terre avant de continuer la reproduction en direct hurla Archi en les aspergeant d'eau fraîche refroidissant leurs envies d'un même coup

- Mon chéri ! Je vais buter ton frère déclara Maya avec un grand sourire avant de se lever et de courser son beau frère qui riait bien moins en la voyant foncer sur lui.

Le survivant se leva rapidement et rejoignit sa femme qui courrait encore après l'elfe. Rapidement il les laissa s'amuser et plongea tête la première dans l'océan. Il nagea pendant près de 10 minutes avant de voir sa femme nager dans sa direction.

- Je crois que j'ai besoin d'une leçon particulière madame déclara malicieusement le survivant.

- Monsieur, essaieriez-vous de me séduire ?

- Est-ce que j'ai une chance ?

- Une seule et unique chance Monsieur. Et attention je suis très difficile à convaincre ! Vous allez devoir faire preuve d'une grande imagination !

Harry sourit et en quelques brasses alla enlacer sa femme qui passa ses bras autour de son cou tout en encerclant sa taille de ses jambes. Puis rapidement sa bouche partie à la découverte de son cou avant de se stopper à son oreille.

- Moi je n'étais rien et voila qu'aujourd'hui… commença le survivant avant de sentir sa femme se raidir contre lui et éloigner son visage du sien afin de pouvoir regarder ses yeux.

Le survivant continua sa chanson, yeux dans les yeux, criant ainsi son amour pour sa femme comme il l'avait fait un fameux après midi au bord d'un lac. Il chantait son amour pour la sublime femme qui avait complètement changé sa vie.

- Tu n'as pas honte de me faire pleurer comme ça ? renifla l'amazone à la fin de la chanson.

- Non vraiment aucune honte car ce que j'ai écrit il y a de ça 5 ans dans cette chanson est toujours valable aujourd'hui si ce n'est plus. Ce jour-là ! Je t'ai offert mon cœur, mon âme et mon corps et je ne l'ai jamais regretté. Ma vie était complètement pourrie et toi tu as déboulé dans cet enfer et tu as transformée tout ça en une vie magnifique dont je n'avais jamais osé rêver en plus de 16 ans. Tu m'as permis de revivre Mayaween. Tu m'as permis de croire, d'espérer et tu m'as donné trois adorables enfants, et on a pu adopter une autre fille merveilleuse. Tout le monde dit « Harry Potter le survivant », mais sans Mayaween Potter le survivant n'est rien. Je t'aime tant Mayaween, je t'aime à en crever et je ne sais même pas comment te le faire ressentir.

- Fais-moi l'amour !

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit le moment ni même le lieu pour faire ça rit doucement le survivant avant de voir le regard fiévreux de sa femme qui s'était mise à onduler légèrement sur lui.

Le jeune homme resserra leur étreinte et commença à semer des baisers sur le cou et le visage de sa femme qui en avait d'ailleurs profité pour passer une main entre leur deux corps pour s'emparer de son sexe dressé de plaisir qu'elle commença à masturber. Rapidement Harry fit disparaitre magiquement son caleçon de bain et le bas de bikini de sa femme qui s'empala directement sur lui leur arrachant à tous les deux de puissants gémissements de plaisir.

- Mon ange réveille toi susurra une voix sensuelle à son oreille alors que tout disparaissait autour de lui. Allez Harry ouvre les yeux !

- Non rendez-moi mon rêve grogna le survivant en attrapant inconsciemment sa femme qu'il cala sous lui avant de se rendormir aussi vite.

- Mon ange tu ne préfères pas rester avec moi dans le vrai monde plutôt que de rêver dit Maya en riant de même que toutes les personnes présentes avant de se stopper dans sa rigolade en entendant le léger chantonnement qui provenait de son mari.

- .. jardin du sommeil de ses nuits … ouvrir l'espace de ses bras pour tout reconstruire…. Je l'aime à mourir,…. Elle danse au milieu des forêts qu'elle dessine … je dois juste essayer de lui appartenir … je l'aime à mourir, je t'aime à mourir murmura le survivant sans se rendre compte que tous l'écoutaient.

Harry raffermit sa prise sur sa femme et replongea dans un sommeil silencieux cette fois ci après avoir soupirer comme un bienheureux alors que sa femme était en pleurs tout en le serrant contre elle.

- Je t'aime Harry James Potter murmura l'amazone à l'oreille de sa femme.

- T'aimes chérie chuchota Harry inconsciemment faisant ainsi rire l'amazone.

- On arrivera un jour à l'entendre en entier cette satanée chanson beugla Archi avant de se faire foudroyer par le regard noir de sa belle sœur.

- Archi j'ai jamais rien dit avant quand tu fouinais mais laisse cette chanson à Harry et Maya trancha Wess avec fermement. Ce morceau et tout ce qui s'y rapporte leur appartient. Voir Maya en larmes devrait te suffire pour savoir que c'est important pour eux. Ne les pousse pas à bout.

- Désolé bredouilla l'elfe penaud.

Cependant l'amazone n'entendit même pas les excuses, elle avait la tête posée sur le torse de son mari, fermement blottie dans ses bras. Elle se laissait bercer par les battements de son cœur tout en dessinant du bout des doigts des arabesques sur son torse musclé. Rapidement elle laissa Morphée la prendre en son sein et s'endormit sur son mari sous les yeux attendris de leur immense « famille ».

- Ils ont besoin de repos, il faut les laisser dormir tranquillement. Ces dernières semaines ont été dures et celles à venir le seront tout autant si ce n'est pire. Ce weekend est vraiment tombé à pic lâcha Mizi.

- Qu'est-ce qui c'est passé à poudlard après notre départ ? On a vu Maya qui passait plusieurs fois par jour en panique mais on a jamais su demanda Jeff alors que l'elfe frissonnait de douleur en repensant à la bataille.

- Jeff je te l'ai dit ça ne te regarde pas trancha Vanessa.

- Le retour dans les combats a été rude. On va simplement dire qu'ils ont fait face à leur passé. Les destinées de Harry et Maya sont très complexes. Ils s'entrainent beaucoup voire trop et ne se reposent pas assez. Vous revoir vous et votre bonne humeur leur a fait énormément de bien. Quand ils vous voient, vous et votre bonne humeur, cela leur donne l'espoir et ça les réconforte. Ils savent comme ça qu'ils se battent pour quelque chose de vrai et de précieux. Alors ne changer jamais avec eux et rester tels que vous êtes expliqua Mizi avec un sourire alors que son mari l'avait prise dans ses bras.

Les incontrôlables opinèrent de la tête réalisant que la situation des Potter était encore pire que ce qu'ils avaient déjà imaginés de pire. Lentement mais sûrement ils se remirent en mouvement et le bazar revint rapidement sur la plage au grand dam des autres personnes présentes qui avaient espérer enfin un peu de repos.

Cependant deux heures plus tard Elysia, décidant que la sieste avait assez durée, vint sauter sur ses parents les réveillant ainsi en sursaut.

- Apa ! Amaa ! chantonna joyeusement la fillette faisant rire les incontrôlables et les elfes.

- Oula attaque violente grogna Harry arrachant un léger rire à sa femme.

- Bonyou apaaa ! Bonyou amaa continua de crier joyeusement la fillette.

- Elle tient sa voix de sa mère grogna à nouveau le survivant.

- Tu veux dire par là qu'elle a une voix magnifique et envoûtante demanda l'amazone en plaçant ses lèvres à quelques centimètres de celle de son mari.

- Non elle me rend dingue sourit Harry en emprisonnant les lèvres de sa femme par les siennes avant qu'elle n'ait eu le temps de s'offusquer. Et pour ça je dis qu'elle mérite une bonne séance de chatouillis !

- Nonnnnnnnnn hurla la fillette en riant.

Elle se releva rapidement et se mit à courir comme une folle sur la plage pour échapper à son apa qui s'était levé et qui la poursuivait.

- Allez viens faire un câlinou à ton apa chéri cria Harry qui continuait de poursuivre sa fillette avec ses bras grands ouverts.

- Non rit Elysia.

- Grr je te tiennnnsss Miss Potter grogna Harry en l'attrapant dans ses bras et en la faisant tournoyer avant de commencer à rentrer dans l'eau.

- Ahh ça mouuuuille cria la fillette morte de rire en sentant l'eau commencer à toucher ses pieds.

Harry bascula sur le dos et se laissa tomber dans l'eau dans un gros splatch afin de se retrouver complètement mouillé avec sa fille dans ses bras.

- Ye t'aime apa déclara la fillette en riant en embrassant la joue du survivant.

- Moi aussi je t'aime ma petite chérie sourit Harry en embrassant le front de sa fille. Ta ama, toi, Vanessa, Orphéo et Jio êtes les personnes que apa aime le plus au monde. C'est pour ça qu'à Poudlard papa peut pas jouer autant qu'il le voudrait avec toi.

- Ye sais apa mais ye t'aime rétorqua la fillette avant de frissonner.

- Aller on va sortir avant que tu ne prennes froid déclara Harry en sortant avec sa fille toujours blottie contre lui.

Maya les attendait sur leur serviette et empaqueta chaudement la petite pour ne pas qu'elle prenne froid alors qu'elle lui chantait une chanson pour la bercer.

- Et vous mes p'tits gars qu'est-ce que vous racontez de beau à votre apa ? demanda le survivant en s'asseyant en face des deux bébés dans leur transat

- Regarde apa grande sœur elle fait des cochonneries avec son chéri comme apa et ama le font, déclara la voix de Jo qui était avachi derrière les deux bambins.

Harry tourna la tête brusquement et vit les deux adolescents tendrement enlacés sur leur serviette. Ils n'avaient pas l'air de dormir et semblait juste profiter de la présence de l'autre.

- Eh oui ! votre grande sœur est amoureuse, mais si Travis l'a rend malheureuse ou lui fait du mal, ou même pire les deux, on lui cassera la gueule, pas vrai les mecs ? demanda Harry aux deux bébés qui gazouillèrent scellant ainsi leur accord.

- Maya vous rentrez à Poudlard ce soir ? demanda Madi qui souriait en voyant sa meilleure amie heureuse dans les bras de leur capitaine.

- Oui, nous n'avons pas le choix approuva l'amazone avant de sourire. Et ne t'inquiètes pas sauf si nous sommes vraiment dans l'incapacité de venir, nous serons là pour votre cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

- Vanessa doit être folle de joie !

- Elle n'est pas au courant ! On ne veut pas qu'elle se fasse de faux espoirs et surtout qu'elle s'inquiète plus que nécessaire si elle voit qu'on n'est pas là. Alors je compte sur toi pour tenir ta langue Madison Carter !

- No soucis chef ! Motus et bouche cousue promis l'adolescente en faisant mine de fermer sa bouche à double tour et de lancer les clés.

- Et c'est ainsi que se passa le reste de la soirée : joie, bonne humeur et musique. Les ados rentrèrent chez eux rapidement et les Potter reprirent le chemin de Poudlard. Les séparations avec Vanessa furent un peu dures mais sachant que c'était juste un au revoir, il n'y eut pas d'expansion de larmes.

- Bon retour à Poudlard ! déclara Albus en voyant la grande famille rentrer dans le château. Comment vont tes élèves Harry ?

- Samedi a été dur mais aujourd'hui nickel ! rien ne vaut le soleil et la plage de la Californie avoua le survivant.

- Allez vous reposer, le décalage horaire c'est toujours un peu perturbant !

- Bonne nuit grand père sourit Maya en déposant un baiser sur la joue du vieil homme.

- Bonne nuit Albus mais je ne vous ferai pas de bisous déclara Harry en riant tout en tenant sa fille endormie et un des transats de ses fils.

Le vieil homme se mit à rire avant de se mettre à discuter avec les elfes pendant que les Potter rejoignaient leur appartement. Ils couchèrent les enfants et à peine furent-ils dans leur chambre que Maya sauta sur son mari en l'embrassant fougueusement.

- Hum j'aime quand tu me sautes dessus comme ça gémit le survivant alors qu'elle le caressait sensuellement. Et qu'ai-je fait pour mériter une telle récompense ?

- Je t'aime susurra sensuellement Maya à l'oreille de son mari avant de la mordiller gentiment.

- J'ai fait un rêve magnifique aujourd'hui, toi et moi, nus dans l'océan, faisant l'amour passionnément. Je chantais ta chanson et j'ai eu l'impression de me retrouver à nouveau à 17ans au bord de ce lac à la cité d'or.

- Tu as réellement chanté ma chanson en dormant, tout le monde l'a entendu. Si tu savais comme je t'aime Harry James Potter.

- Dans mon rêve je t'ai dit une chose très importante et je pense qu'il faut que je te le redise maintenant. Quand je t'ai écrit cette chanson il y a 5 ans, je t'ai donné mon corps mon cœur et mon âme. C'est peut être même ce jour-là qu'on a scellé définitivement nos destins mais je ne regrette rien. Dans la guerre comme dans nos aventures, je n'ai jamais rien regretté. Et je sais qu'on tombe dans la guimauve mais je m'en fous !

- C'est bon la guimauve rit doucement l'amazone en le serrant fortement contre elle. J'ai confiance en notre destinée Harry. On va être obligé de gagner. Regarde les incontrôlables, ils vivaient un enfer et maintenant pour eux, c'est le rêve ! Alors nous ce sera pareil rit maya alors qu'Harry la faisait tournoyer.

- Et j'ai le droit de voir ces dessous sexy que tu as achetés ?

- Hey hey ! Pas ce soir mon chéri, je vais attendre le moment où tu t'y attendras le moins et là BAM! Ça te tombera dessus sans que tu ne puisses rien faire rit Maya avant de hurler quand son mari la balança sur le lit.

Harry grimpa sur le lit et se posta sur le corps de sa femme tout en laissant ses mains commencées leur œuvre. Le reste de la nuit se passa dans une ambiance remplie de passion et de désir.

Cependant cette bonne humeur qui s'était emparée de leur corps les quitta tout aussi rapidement dès le Lundi matin : l'entraînement reprenait. Maya et Harry dans la forêt, les elfes dans le parc de Poudlard, et les maraudeurs dans le château.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'ils étaient tous à table, Archi grogna.:

- Harry ? Arrêtes de scruter tout le monde, comme cela. Tu fais flipper tout le monde. A croire que Voldemort va surgir par depuis une pochette surprise!

- J'ai un mauvais pressentiment ! Et je n'aime pas avoir de mauvais pressentiment ! rétorqua sérieusement le survivant.

- Tu sais quoi je n'aime pas non plus quand tu as des mauvais pressentiments ! C'est souvent l'arrivée des emmerdes ! Alors pitié pour ton frère préféré, dit moi que tu as juste mangé un truc qui n'est pas passé ou que tu es en manque de sexe supplia Archi qui parvint enfin à arracher un sourire à son frère alors que Maya s'offusquait à coté de lui.

- Ça ne peux venir que de la nourriture rétorqua Maya en boudant.

- Insinuerais-tu jeune fille que la nourriture que sert mon école n'est pas bonne ? se scandalisa Albus

- Grand père malgré tout le respect que je te dois j'ai eu trois enfants avec lui alors penses-tu réellement qu'il est en manque de sexe ? Et puis vu l'heure à laquelle on s'est couché hier je peux te dire que Morphée a du se rincer l'œil avant de venir faire mumuse dans notre chambre ! répliqua l'amazone alors que Harry laissait sa tête tombée dans ses mains et que tous commençaient à rire.

- Et après vous voulez nous faire croire que vous êtes trop fatigués par vos entraînements ! pouffa Archi.

- Tu es jaloux c'est pour ça !

- A ta place je ne dirais pas ça, je dois dire que je trouve merveilleux l'enseignement des amazones ! rougit doucement l'elfe alors que Jenny le frappait gentiment.

- Dis toi que Maya est la fille de la reine elle a eu des cours encore plus poussés ! rajouta Jenny.

- Putain Mec ! T'es un putain de chanceux hurla Archi en tapant dans le dos de son frère qui était complètement rouge et qui ne savait plus où se mettre.

- Et alors je ne vois pas ce qu'il a de chanceux ! Je peux te dire en toute honnêteté que la pratique avec Harry vaut toutes les théories du monde et que la personne chanceuse, c'est moi sourit malicieusement l'amazone.

- STOPPPP ! On arrête de parler de notre vie sexuelle ou de votre vie sexuelle cria Harry en dévisageant les deux amazones et l'elfe. Quand à toi Archi je plaindrai plutôt Maya, c'est sa mère qui lui a tout expliqué et cette gonzesse est complètement barge.

- Pas bien de parler de sa belle mère comme ça Ryry. Pas bien du tout ! gronda gentiment Archi.

- Je trouve qu'il a été plutôt soft dans sa description moi approuva Maya. Et puis comme elle m'a reniée ou plutôt que je l'ai reniée techniquement elle ne sera jamais la belle mère à Harry. D'ailleurs Albus les cours d'éducation sexuelle qu'on a eu en début d'année sont assez pathétiques !

- Ma chérie , stop ! s'il te plaît supplia Harry en bâillonnant sa femme qui haussa les sourcils d'un air de dire « désespérant » avant de se tourner vers son frère. Quand à toi si ma vie sexuelle t'intéresses autant renseigne-toi sur comment on fait les enfants et tu pourras apprendre certaines choses. Jenny tu n'es pas aussi tordue que les amazones alors reste la gentille marraine de ma fille et ne me fait pas changer l'idée que j'ai de toi , s'il te plaît. Albus laissez vos cours comme ils sont. La vision des amazones sur la vie sexuelle est très très poussée alors oublie ce que Maya t'a dit OK. Et quand à toi jeune fille je ne veux plus t'entendre parler de notre vie sexuelle sinon ceinture finit Harry en murmurant à sa femme qui ouvrit des grands yeux horrifiés.

- D'accord je me tais bouda l'amazone en croisant les bras comme le faisait Ely quand elle n'avait pas ce qu'elle voulait.

- C'est bi…. Commença Harry avant de se lever en sursaut son mauvais pressentiment revenant au galop et plus ancré en lui que jamais.

Soudainement on entendit deux chants de phœnix et dans un éclat de lumière apparurent trois hommes, une femme et deux fillettes dont l'une était inconsciente dans les bras d'un des hommes. L'homme qui portait la fillette inconsciente regarda autour de lui un peu paniqué et dès qu'il aperçu Harry il se précipita vers lui.

- Monsieur le ministre je vous en supplie ! pleura l'homme en tombant à genoux devant le survivant qui s'était approché de lui.

- Votre majesté depuis quand est-elle dans cette état ? demanda doucement Harry en posant sa main sur le front de la gamine.

- Depuis une quinzaine de jours ! Elle se plaignait de son bras, j'ai rejoint la cité d'Eleonowa dans l'espoir de vous voir mais le temps du voyage, elle est tombée dans cet état. Monsieur le ministre je vous donnerai tout ce que je possède, je vous donnerai mon royaume, ma couronne, ma fortune, mais sauver ma fillette, je vous en supplie gémit l'homme à terre.

Harry prit la fille dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce vite suivit par Archi et Mizi qui le suivirent sans un mot. Maya quand à elle s'était levée et se posta devant l'homme devant lequel elle s'inclina respectueusement.

- Votre majesté, reprenez-vous s'il vous plait. Votre fille est entre de bonnes mains. Ayez confiance ils vont tout faire pour la soigner souffla gentiment l'amazone.

- Sauvez mon bébé je vous en supplie continua de gémir l'homme à terre.

Maya soupira et leva sa main. Rapidement des pétales de fleur vinrent entourés l'homme qui tomba rapidement endormi sur le sol de la grande salle.

- Enlever vos fourrures on est en plein été, en vrai été, vous allez mourir de chaud déclara Maya avant de sourire à la petite fille qui vint se jeter dans ses bras.

- Tatiiiiiiiiie

- EH ! Ma petite princesse tu as drôlement grandie depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vue ! Tu es magnifique, je suis sûre que tu as plein de petits copains à la cité ? demanda malicieusement Maya en enlevant la veste de la petite qui fit un grand sourire alors qu'elle entendait quelqu'un grogner. Ma petite puce que dirais-tu d'aller jouer dans la chambre de Ely avec elle je suis sûre que vous avez plein de choses à vous raconter.

- Ma coupiiiiiiine cria joyeusement Ely depuis la table des professeurs.

Elendil se leva en prenant la main d'Ely et vint vers la petite fille.

- Je suis Elendil la tata à Ely, ça te dit de venir jouer à la poupée avec nous ? demanda l'elfe à la fillette en lui tendant sa main de libre.

- Mamaaann supplia la petite blondinette à sa maman qui savait que son amie faisait ça pour éloigner les enfants.

- Je vais même venir jouer avec vous comme ça Elysia pourra me raconter tout ce qu'elle a fait depuis qu'elle nous a quitté sourit Mumu en prenant la main de sa fille pour suivre l'elfe et la petite Potter. On va laisser tata, tonton, et papa gérer tout ça !

Maya attendit que les fillettes et les femmes soient sorties et se soient éloignés de la grande salle pour se tourner vers les deux hommes qui regardaient la grande salle avec des airs surpris.

- Vladimir, Antonio portez le roi ! ordonna l'amazone perdant du même fait son sourire.

- Tu ne peux pas le faire avec ta magie ? demanda le dénommé Vladimir avant de déglutir dangereusement en sentant une arme pointée entre ses deux yeux alors que les étudiants d'origine moldu criaient horrifiés.

- Et tu veux que je te la place où ? rétorqua Maya avec acidité alors que l'homme s'exécutait pour aider Antonio à porter le roi.

- Tu étais moins chiante enceinte ! bouda l'homme.

- Maya tu ne veux toujours pas rejoindre mon conseil des ministres, tu as plus d'autorité que moi sur Vlad ! Et je suis sûr que même ce vieux Sky ne l'ouvrirait plus se moqua le deuxième gars.

- Tu as déjà mon mari en tant que ministre, un seul Potter c'est largement suffisant ! Maintenant suivez moi !

- Je croyais que Maya le taquinait quand elle l'appelait Ministre mais à priori il est réellement ministre le mioche ! Et dire qu'il a horreur de la politique pouffa Sirius en pensant à son fils.

- Ministre de guerre à priori d'après le peu qu'il nous a dit expliqua Wess. Mais le dénommé « Titi » qui doit être le fameux Antonio a dû batailler sec pour le décider.

- Ça explique aussi en partie ses capacités analytiques des situations de combat. Quand il disait qu'il avait été plongé dedans il ne mentait pas se remémora le directeur Azaan.

- Ses capacités analytiques il les a surtout développées aux côtés de Maya. Harry n'a jamais eu les capacités d'analyses aussi poussées que Maya. Au début, son crédo c'était : je fonce et je verrai une fois dedans. Mais Maya c'est autre chose : elle est une tacticienne complètement flippante, elle arrive à trouver une parade à chaque problème. Mais c'est vrai que dans chaque monde ils ont des rôles importants : Morunkai il est le disciple n°2 de maître Kirai. A la cité, ils font tous les deux partie du conseil, et chez eux à Eleonowa, même si Harry n'est que ministre, on sait tous qu'il en discute avec Maya, avant. Donc! C'est comme s'ils en faisaient partie tous les deux.

- Et puis ! Kidnappeur de princesse chez moi rit légèrement Jenny.

- Son plus beau rôle ou en tout cas celui qui lui va le mieux et qui lui rapporte le plus approuva Van avec un petit sourire.

- Sauf quand les filles vont faire du shopping ! Là ! C'est pas sûr qu'il y soit gagnant ricana Wess.

- En tout cas j'espère que la gamine ira mieux ! Elle était vraiment pâle soupira Draco.

- On appellera l'accro aux barbes à papa si les autres sèchent ça ferait un avis de plus! sourit doucement Mione avant d'éclater de rire toute seule. . En parlant d'avis ! La tête qu'il avait fait en voyant le montant !

- Moins pire que celle du cuistot quand il avait vu sa photo se moqua le serpentard avant de rire franchement. Ta photo n'est pas mal non plus ! Ahhhh Melloriiiinee !

- Tais toi idiot grogna Hermione en lui balançant un bout de pain à la tête avant de se lever et de partir de la grande salle.

- Melloriiiiine où vas-tuuuu ne m'abandonnes paaaas cria Draco en se levant tout en riant pour courir derrière la jeune femme en continuant de crier des Mellorine dans le couloir alors que Mione l'envoyait paître à chaque fois.

- Je me demande bien ce qui c'est passé pour eux dans les mondes qu'ils ont visités ! En tout cas si on m'avait dit quand ils étaient en 5ème année encore qu'ils deviendraient amis j'aurais fait interné la personne à st mangouste soupira Severus.

- Tout comme si on t'avait suggéré que tu deviendrais ami avec Harry ! se moqua Sirius.

- Non cette personne là je l'aurais même pas faite internée je l'aurais tuée directement.

De son coté Maya avançait en silence dans le couloir qui menait à l'infirmerie suivit des trois hommes dont un inconscient. Elle s'interrogeait sur la drôle de scène qui venait de se passer. Son mari lui avait toujours assuré que le problème avec le roi de Chincor avait été résolu à l'époque. La clé de l'énigme avait-elle été cette petite fille ? Si oui elle comprenait parfaitement pourquoi l'homme couronné avait été prêt à déclencher une guerre s'il pensait que son seul espoir se trouvait en Eleonowa. Elle-même était prête à tout pour ses enfants si jamais ils avaient besoin d'elle, même à reprendre sa place parmi les amazones s'il le fallait.

En rentrant dans l'infirmerie elle vit les deux elfes éloignés du lit dans lequel se trouvait la fille du roi alors que son mari se trouvait à coté du lit les mains entourés d'un halo bleu flamboyant. Mais ce qui inquiéta le plus l'amazone étaient les mains tremblantes de son mari. Elle savait qu'il connaissait la magie antique pour guérir mais il n'avait qu'un très léger contrôle dessus. Elle s'approcha calmement, passa devant les deux elfes et avec douceur posa ses deux mains sur les mains de son époux. Il n'ouvrit pas les yeux mais un léger sourire vint ébranler ses lèvres alors que ses tremblements s'étaient atténués.

- En fait ! Il n'avait pas besoin de nous, juste de Maya ! grogna Archi.

- On peut le poser où. ? Ce n'est pas qu'il est lourd mais quand même ! demanda Vladimir alors que son compagnon levait les yeux au ciel.

- Poser le là ? indiqua Mizi en désignant un lit éloigné des deux amants Potter. Il s'est écroulé comment ?

- Maya a levé la main et des pétales de fleurs l'ont entouré avant qu'il s'écroule. Il était en pleine crise de stress je pense qu'elle l'a juste drogué pour qu'il dorme mais je ne suis pas un spécialiste expliqua calmement Antonio. Vous devez être leur ami de la cité d'or n'est ce pas ?

- Et le fameux Titi c'est toi ? se moqua Archi faisant pouffer le dénommé Vlad.

- Maya et son surnom débile je vais vous le faire bouffer un de ces quatre surtout toi si tu continues de pouffer comme un groupie en chaleur ! grogna Titi alors que Mizi déshabillait le roi afin qu'il ne meurt pas de chaud.

- En tout cas je suis Imelda appelée plus communément Mizi par tout le monde, je suis la grande sœur de ce crétin d'Archi et de Wess son jumeau que vous avez vu dans la Grande salle. Et je suis aussi la grande sœur d'Harry sourit l'elfe.

- Pourquoi ce serait toi l'ainée ! s'offusqua Archi.

- Parce que je suis la plus sage ! et que je suis la plus vieille !

- Mais tu as rejoint la famille en dernier, donc ! Tu es la petite dernière !

- Je n'y comprends plus rien, il n'est pas orphelin et fils unique, le Ryry ? souffla Vlad à son chef qui acquiesça d'un signe de la tête

- Quand il est venu à la cité d'or il a vécu chez moi pendant toute la durée de son séjour, à l'époque mon jumeau Wess était enfermé à la citadelle de Drannoc mais pour moi je le croyais mort. J'ai pas mal broyé du noir et un jour sont arrivés ces deux petits humains que j'ai décidé d'aider envers et contre tous s'il le fallait. Pour moi, dès le départ ce petit bonhomme d'Harry Potter a été mon frère. Pas frère de sang mais frère d'armes et frère de cœur. Imelda! Quand à elle était mon instructrice en magie soignante. Ils se sont baladés de monde en monde avant de finalement arriver ici! La version 1977 enfin 1978 maintenant du monde à Harry. D'ailleurs ses parents sont encore élèves à cette époque ! Bref en septembre il y a eu une grosse rencontre avec Voldemoche et Harry a été très grièvement blessé, et Maya avait disparu dans son monde à cause de ses ancêtres ou je ne sais pas trop quoi. Elle ne nous a pas vraiment tout expliquée et Jenny ne dévoile pas trop là-dessus. Et on nous a appelés pour nous occupés d'Harry. Mais Voldy pour s'en prendre à Harry avait capturé trois de ses anciens camarades : ses deux Meilleurs amis Hermione et Ron et son ex meilleur ennemi Malefoy. Voldemort a tué Ron qui est mort dans les bras d'Harry. Il a été décidé que je m'occuperais d'Harry pendant que Mizi s'occupait de ramener le corps de Ron chez lui.

- Pendant les funérailles de Ron j'ai été kidnappée avec plusieurs camarades de Harry qui assistaient à l'enterrement reprit Mizi. J'ai rapidement lancer toutes les incantations protectrices que je connaissais sur les enfants mais j'ai pas eu le temps pour moi. Voldemort a besoin de magie, beaucoup de magie et je pense même que la magie et mon noyau magique qu'il m'a arraché vont être pour sa pouffiasse ! Et un être magique sans magie c'est juste une coquille vide, je voyais tout et je ne pouvais rien faire, pas bouger, enfermer dans un corps qui ne me répondait plus. Et Harry est arrivé comme d'habitude au bon moment, il a réussi à faire libérer ses amis et à venir me chercher. Il a du me réinjecté de la magie, mais il fallait de la magie elfique pour ça. Archi qui partage le même sang que Wess lui a donné de son sang et donc de sa magie, et Harry à modeler la magie d'Archi avec sa propre magie avant de me la réinjecter. Nous sommes maintenant tous les quatre reliés par le sang et la magie expliqua Mizi qui avait un peu blanchie pendant la conversation en repensant à tout ça.

- Et je suis donc le grand frère de Wess, Harry, et Mizi finalisa fièrement Archi arrachant un pouffement aux deux humains.

- Ça m'arrange de ne pas être le plus grand, l'aîné est celui qui a le plus de responsabilité taquina Harry qui venait vers le groupe avant de prendre ses deux amis dans de fortes accolades. Bonjour à tous les deux, désolé pour tout à l'heure.

- C'est quoi ce dôme fleurit autour de la gamine ? demanda Archi en s'approchant du lit tout en tendant la main pour toucher avant de se prendre une forte décharge magique qui lui paralysa le bras. Oh putain ! C'est quoi cette merde ?

- On a plongé Valentine dans un état de mort clinique comme l'appellerait les moldus. Si vous prenez ses constantes vous la découvrirez morte. Son corps a comme été figé dans le temps. La barrière sert à ce que rien ni personne ne puisse la toucher ou la contaminer. Son système immunitaire s'est également arrêté et je ne veux pas aggraver son état. Voldemort regroupe ses forces et il puisait la force vitale de la gamine. Mais la question est : comment arrive-t-il à faire ça alors qu'elle n'avait plus de bracelet à son poignet ? soupira Harry. Les choses se compliquent et s'accélèrent !

- En tout cas il peut pomper la force vitale de Xenifoy autant qu'il peut ça ne me dérange pas ! rajouta Archi avec un sourire mauvais.

- Sylvia est déjà morte il n'y a pas de soucis à se faire de ce coté …

- Oh putainnnn cria Harry en se mettant à courir à toute vitesse à l'extérieur de l'infirmerie et du château.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore ? cria Archi en suivant son frère en courant.

Le survivant ne répondit pas et se concentra deux secondes avant qu'un portail ne s'ouvre donnant sur une bâtisse inconnue de tous. Mais ils virent de suite quelques personnes que certains reconnurent rapidement.

- Livrez-moi son corps ! ragea une voix sifflante

- Disparaît d'ici souffla la voix posée d'un vieil homme qui se concentra rapidement pour faire apparaître dans ses mains une boule d'énergie qu'il envoya s'écraser contre une tapisserie qui ne brûla pas entièrement..

Harry se concentra quelques secondes et fit les mêmes gestes que le vieil homme avait faits quelques minutes plus tôt.

- Maitre Kirai, Hikaru, emmenez moi Shauvenik ordonna Harry avant de lancer de toutes ses forces l'orbe magique s'écraser contre la tapisserie qui hurla de rage avant de flamber de mille feux.

- Harry commença son ami essoufflé.

- Pas le temps pour ça Hikaru, ton père ne tiendra pas longtemps ! il faut que je m'occupe de lui MAINTENANT alors fait le vite passer par là ! trancha le survivant.

Le moine n'attendit pas plus et fit passer son père mal en point par le portail magique. Harry le réceptionna sans difficulté et transplana rapidement à l'infirmerie rapidement suivi par sa femme. Et comme plus tôt dans la mâtinée les deux amants Potter plongèrent une nouvelle personne dans le coma.

- Harry qu'est-ce qui arrive à mon père hurla la voix d'Hikaru qui déboulait dans l'infirmerie suivit de maitre Kirai, de Sanaë, de Genzo, de Kumi et des autres venus de la mâtinée en plus des elfes.

- Hikaru j'ai du plongé ton père dans le coma de mort clinique ! Comme la petite Valentine qui est dans le lit ici ! expliqua Harry avant de se prendre un coup de son ami qu'il ne chercha même pas à éviter. Et tu peux me frapper autant que tu veux je n'ai pas eu le choix !

- Pourquoi tu as fait ça ! Ne dit pas que tu n'as pas le choix, on a toujours le choix ! C'est toi qui l'as dit ! hurla Hikaru fou de rage.

- Et tu crois que ça m'amuse de plonger les gens dans le coma voir même de les foutre dans un état proche de la mort ! Alors arrêtes de hurler ça n'arrangera rien ! Ton père a fait des conneries et maintenant il en paie le prix ! Il a fait ses choix et à chaque choix il y a des conséquences ! rétorqua le survivant.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver à nouveau seul gémit douloureusement le moine en dévisageant son père blanc comme un mort.

- C'était soit je le plongeais dans le coma de mort clinique avec le risque que son cœur ne reparte jamais ou je le laissais mourir à petit feu le laissant se faire aspirer sa vie par Voldemort ! Et désolé de te déranger mais je préfère miser sur l'espoir que sur la tragédie répliqua Harry en fusillant son ami du regard et en sortant de l'infirmerie en colère.

- Je suis désolé murmura Hikaru penaud. Mais…

- Mais tu ne veux pas perdre ton père rassura maya avec un sourire. Ne t'inquiète pas Harry n'est pas blessé par ce que tu viens de dire. Il s'en veut parce que des gens qu'il apprécie sont encore la proie de Voldemort et qu'il ne peut rien faire pour remédier à ça. Est-ce que cela faisait longtemps que Shauvenik avait des soucis avec son bras ?

- Une quinzaine de jours à peu près mais aujourd'hui il y a eu cette voix d'outre tombe qui est sortie de n' importe où ! Je suis tellement désolé Maya !

- Arrêtes de t'excuser vous allez venir avec moi et tu vas aller te reposer un petit peu tu as une tête de déterrer un peu de repos ne te fera pas de mal !

- Mais Harry…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas je m'occupe de lui mais pour le moment un peu de repos ne vous fera pas de mal à vous tous sourit Maya en sortant de l'infirmerie qui abritait dorénavant deux comateux : deux pauvres victimes de Voldemort.

Le trajet se passa dans le silence puis quand ils pénétrèrent dans le salon de l'appartement, Maya ne put s'empêcher de rire en voyant les deux femmes et les deux fillettes avec leurs poupées en train de prendre le thé.

- Ton mari est avec les jumeaux sourit doucement Elendil alors que Mumu faisait un grand sourire et que les autres se regardaient perdus, sauf les elfes et Sanae.

- Ze vient avec toi amaaa s'écria Ely en se levant et en suivant sa mère jusqu'à sa chambre où Harry se trouvait avec les jumeaux.

- … et le méchant vizir fit tomber le pauvre Aladin dans la grotte de sable. Le pauvre tombait dans le vide et il ne dut son salut qu'au tapis magique qui lui évita de s'écraser par terre. Il fit rapidement le tour de la grotte et trouva enfin ce pour quoi il était là. La lampe à huile. Mais à quoi peut bien servir cette lampe recouverte de poussière se dit le jeune homme raconta Harry à ses deux fils qui se trouvait à côté de lui dans le grand lit. Mais rapidement il vit une petite inscription sur le bord de la lampe et avec sa chemise il essuya la poussière et soudainement la lampe se mit à luire de toutes les couleurs alors il la lâcha mais elle ne tomba jamais au sol.

Maya sourit doucement en entendant le récit de son mari et elle fit monter sa fillette sur le lit qui se blottit dans le lit à coté de ses frères alors qu'elle se mettait de l'autre côté du lit en souriant à Harry qui caressait doucement les ventres des bambins tout en racontant son histoire. L'amazone savoura ce moment en silence, prenant plaisir à écouter son mari raconter son histoire aux enfants. Et même si les bébés ne parlaient pas ils avaient de grands yeux ouverts pendant le récit alors qu'Ely de son côté ne se gênait pas pour demander des explications ou même pour commenter l'histoire.

- Et voila c'est fini, il est temps de faire une petite sieste maintenant sourit Harry en embrassant le front de ses trois enfants.

- Pas maintenant bouda Ely en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

Cependant à force de caresses et de bisous elle ne tarda pas à rejoindre ses frères dans le monde des rêves sous le regard attendri de ses parents.

- Hikaru s'en veut à mort de t'avoir parlé comme ça ! expliqua calmement Maya en caressant le front de sa fillette endormie.

- Il n'a pas à s'en vouloir il avait une tête de déterrer, il est normal qu'il s'inquiète. Son père est la seule famille qui lui reste. Les retrouvailles avaient été assez violentes. Il leur a fallu beaucoup de temps pour reconstruire un semblant de lien paternel. Il ne veut pas à nouveau le reperdre alors qu'il fait de nouveau partie de sa vie. Combien de gens vont encore devoir souffrir avec cette putain de guerre ?

- Tu veux que je te réponde honnêtement ou que je te réponde avec la réponse que tu voudrais entendre ? demanda maya à son mari qui souffla avant de poser sa tête à côté de la tête endormie de son fils.

- Je sais qu'il va il y avoir encore beaucoup de victimes. Mais ils ont déjà tous tellement payés : Morunkaï, les elfes, Eleonowa ! Pourquoi ne veulent-ils pas comprendre que je ne veux pas d'eux dans cette guerre ? Est-ce que je suis si égoïste que ça ?

- Ce n'est pas de l'égoïsme Harry c'est simplement que tu as peur pour eux ! Va te défouler un peu ça te fera du bien je reste là ! Ne t'inquiètes pas ! sourit Maya.

Le survivant se leva doucement du lit, mit des coussins à sa place afin que les enfants ne bougent pas et alla embrasser délicatement sa femme de l'autre côté du lit. Il transplanna rapidement dans la salle d'arts martiaux et soupira de soulagement en voyant qu'il était seul et que Mitamotashi sensei n'avait pas besoin de la salle. Il revêtît rapidement un de ses kimonos d'entrainement et lança sa magie dans la salle afin de déclencher le système d'entrainement solo.

Il s'entraîna pendant plus d'une heure avant de couper le système et de se lancer dans une séance de taïchi pour se relaxer et renforcer sa maîtrise de sa magie. Il sentait tout au long des gens entrer dans la pièce sans briser le calme ni même lui parler alors il continua tranquillement ce qu'il avait commencé : essayer de remettre son esprit en ordre. Au bout d'un moment il sentit quelque chose se rapprocher de lui à grande vitesse et il eut juste le temps de lever un dôme de protection avant d'ouvrir les yeux. Il regarda à côté de lui sa sœur qui avait encore à ses pieds une grande flaque d'eau alors qu'elle arborait une mine colérique.

- Je n'y arriverai jamais soupira l'elfe avant de se laisser tomber assise dans la flaque d'eau qu'elle fit rapidement disparaître de sa main.

- La patience est une vertu murmura le survivant en souriant tout en continuant ses mouvements lents.

- Ta gueule Potter grogna Mizi.

- Et attends comment tu disais à l'époque : si c'est pas l'hôpital qui se fout de la charité ! répliqua avec malice la voix d'une personne âgée.

Harry stoppa ses exercices et se tourna vers le propriétaire de la voix. Il sourit doucement en reconnaissant la première personne qui lui avait appris la maîtrise de sa magie : Maitre Kirai. A côté de lui se trouvait Mitamotashi senseï qui s'était également stoppé.

- Maitre Kiraï vous me fendez le cœur je suis triste maintenant snif snif déclara Harry en faisant semblant d'essuyer une larme imaginaire à son œil.

- Cela me fait plaisir de te revoir même si pour moi cela ne fait pas tant de temps que ça sourit le vieil homme avec un air peiné. Dommage que cela soit dans de telles circonstances. N'en veut pas à Hikaru pour tout à l'heure il est sous pression, il a tellement peur de perdre son père.

- Vous croyez vraiment que j'ai pas vu le coup venir ? répliqua Harry avec un sourire triste.

- Harry même à 6 contre toi alors que tu avais les yeux bandés tu arrivais à éviter les coups. Je sais que tu l'as vu venir ! Et je sais aussi que mon stupide disciple le sait et il s'en veut encore plus pour ça.

- Stop maître Kiraï, s'il vous plaît arrêtez de vouloir lui trouver des excuses ! Ce qui est fait est fait ! Point barre ! Hikaru est un très bon ami et je ne lui en veux absolument pas ! Comment le pourrais-je d'ailleurs ! C'est vous qui avez le plus subit les pires moments de ma vie : mes joies, mes peines, mes changements d'humeur. Vous avez supportez tout ça pendant plus d'un an. Surtout Hikaru qui n'a jamais lâché la moindre chose, qui ne m'a jamais laissé m'apitoyer sur mon sort. Ce type, cet affreux moine qui ne sait pas réveiller les gens sans les traumatiser est l'homme qui m'a redonné envie de me battre dans un premier temps et de garder espoir dans un second. Alors ce qui c'est passé tout à l'heure ce n'est rien du tout ! Il a juste besoin de repos et de décompresser !

- Lorsque nous avons quitté tes appartements Imelda et moi-même il y a une petite heure, il jouait à 4 pattes avec ta fille après s'être extasié auprès des jumeaux ! Je crois que les félicitations s'imposent dans ce cas-là ? sourit le vieil homme. Même si tu nous fais prendre à tous des coups de vieux monumentaux !

- Ne m'en voulez pas trop mais je ne suis vraiment pas désolé pour ça ! répliqua le survivant avec malice déclenchant le rire des trois autres personnes.

- En tout cas tu t'es énormément améliorer dans le contrôle de ta magie et tes phases de transes approuva le vieil homme.

- Mitamotashi senseï m'a apprit cet art que je trouve très reposant sourit Harry en regardant le directeur Japonais.

- Nous en avons discuté pendant que tu travaillais et que Mizi inondait la pièce !

- Hey Ho je suis là je vous signale grogna l'elfe.

- Vu l'état du sol on sait bien que tu étais là se moqua le survivant qui sauta rapidement sur le côté pour éviter un coup.

- Si c'est comme ça je vais dire à mes grands frère que le morveux se moque de moi et ils vont venir te casser la gueule fit semblant de bouder et de menacer l'elfe en sortant de la pièce suivie par les trois hommes qui riaient.

- Ho allez sœurette pas la peine de te vexer pour si peu ! taquina Harry en venant passer ses bras sur les épaules de sa sœur qui arborait toujours sa mine boudeuse.

- Apaaaaaaaaaaa cria une fillette en courant vers lui suivit d'une autre qui hurlait en riant : tontonnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnn

Le survivant faillit tomber à la renverse quand les deux fillettes vinrent percuter ses jambes en riant. Harry les prit, les souleva toutes les deux en même temps sous les bras, puis sans signe avant coureur il se mit à courir à travers les couloirs slalomant entre les professeurs et les élèves qui le dévisageaient avec de grands yeux stupéfaits alors que les fillettes criaient pour qu'il aille plus vite. Quand il eut couru pendant plus de 20 minutes il reprit la route des ses appartements où Maya avait déjà ouvert la porte en le sentant arrivé et il lança les deux fillettes sur le canapé en faisant attention à ce qu'elles ne se fassent pas mal.

- Encoore tonton cria Laura en ressautant sur son oncle.

- Encore apaaa renchérit Ely en sautant sur le canapé.

- Prenez un peu en pitié votre pauvre petit tonton et apa les filles, je suis mort souffla le survivant en se laissant tomber sur le canapé avec toujours la fillette dans ses bras alors que sa propre fille venait se jeter sur lui.

- Harry commença nerveusement Hikaru en regardant son ami qui reprenait difficilement sa respiration.

- Si tu continues ta phrase je te botte le cul ! grogna Harry avant d'avoir les deux fillettes qui lui sautent dessus.

- Apa faut pas dire des gos moooot hurla Ely.

- Pas bien tontonnnnnnnn cria à son tour l'autre petite tête blonde.

- Vous leur avez fait manger quoi pour le goûter ? souffla Harry avant de s'emparer des filles pour les jeter sur le canapé d'en face. Vous allez voir ce qu'il en coûte de s'attaquer à super papa et super tonton ! mouahahahaha.

- Maya tu vas épouser un gamin pouffa Sanaë avant de sourire en voyant la lueur de joie et d'amour dans le regard de l'amazone qui regardait son mari s'amuser avec les enfants.

- Attention apa cria joyeusement Ely avant d'être entourée de pétales de fleur qui se précipita sur son papa pour le chatouiller.

- Ah c'est comme ça mademoiselle Potter rétorqua Harry alors que des mini bourrasques de vent venait à son tour la chatouiller.

- Ahh nonnnn rit la petite Potter en commençant à courir dans l'appartement pour essayer d'échapper aux bourrasques.

- Allez Ely fait comme maman t'a montré maintenant encouragea Maya sans voir le regard ahuri de tous dans la pièce face à la démonstration de magie de la petite Potter.

La fille du survivant mit ses deux mains devant elle alors qu'un halo rose pâle l'entourait et rapidement les fleurs vinrent l'enlacer, la protégeant ainsi des bourrasques de vent. Harry souleva un sourcil devant le déploiement de magie de sa fillette alors que sa femme lui faisant un sourire moqueur. Peu à peu le survivant augmenta la force des bourrasques alors que Maya se rapprochait de sa fille. Elle parvint rapidement à passer le bouclier et s'accroupit à côté de sa fille pour lui parler doucement. Et soudain sans que le survivant ne se doute de quelque chose venant d'une fillette de trois ans, elle se baissa pour éviter la bourrasque et répliqua par un expelliarmus informulé qu'il évita par réflexe alors qu'un vase derrière-lui explosait et que la petite faisait un grand sourire plein de fierté. Le survivant s'approcha de sa fillette et la prit fortement dans ses bras.

- Tu étais magnifique ma chérie souffla Harry alors que Ely souriait comme sa maman.

- Apa on peut manzer gateau au cocolat ? murmura la petite fille faisant éclater de rire son papa alors que sa maman soupirait désespérée.

- Ely on va bientôt manger, au dessert tu pourras en manger expliqua Maya alors que la fillette faisait des yeux de merlans fris à son père. Harry ne te laisse pas avoir !

- S'te plaît ma chériiiie supplia le survivant avec une petite moue adorable alors qu'Ely faisait pareil.

- Pfuu abandonna la maman alors que le papa et la fillette se tapaient dans la main, contents d'avoir réussis.

- Allez-viens avec moi Laura sourit Harry en tendant sa main à la petite blonde qui se précipita pour prendre sa main alors que le survivant se relevait avec sa fillette dans ses bras avant de sortir des appartements.

- Pourquoi vous faites tous des têtes d'ahuris profond ? soupira Maya en retournant s'asseoir à sa place et en voyant le regard de tous leurs amis.

- Elle manipule la magie des amazones mieux que moi bégaya Jenny.

- C'est quoi cette quantité de magie ahurissante dans un si petit corps ? souffla Hikaru.

- C'est notre fille à Harry et moi fut tout ce que répondit Maya avant de se lever en entendant les jumeaux pleurer dans la chambre pour leur biberons.

- Harry c'est injuste s'indigna Hermione en rentrant comme une furie dans les cuisines avant de se mettre à table avec les trois gourmands qui mangeaient du gâteau et pour bouder.

- Tu as raison Mione la vie est injuste avoua Harry en savourant un éclair au chocolat.

- Gâteau ? demanda gentiment Laura en tendant une tarte à la citrouille à la sorcière.

- Je ne sais pas si tu as été présenté je te présente Laura, Laura je te présente Mione c'est une copine de tonton depuis longtemps ! présenta Harry avec un sourire en voyant la fillette se lever pour faire une petite révérence comme elle en avait l'habitude dans son pays. Quand à toi Mione pourquoi la vie est-elle tellement injuste aujourd'hui ?

- Tu es désespérant Harry Potter est-ce que tu le sais ?

- Maya me le dit tous les jours se moqua le survivant.

- Vous avez fini de manger ou vous n'avez pas fini ? demanda Mione qui regardait les plats vides sur la table.

- A finiiii chantonna Ely qui mettait la dernière bouchée de gâteau dans sa bouche tout comme Laura

- Bon je crois qu'on a fini bouda Harry en s'emparant quand même d'un nouvel éclair au chocolat. Alors qu'est ce que tu veux Mione ?

- Suivez moi soupira la sorcière avant de sourire quand Ely lui tendit les bras pour qu'elle la porte.

Le survivant soupira et attrapa Laura qu'il mit sur ses épaules en la faisant rire alors qu'il suivait calmement sa meilleure amie qui discutait magie avec Ely. Quand ils arrivèrent dans le hall Harry fut surpris devant l'attroupement anormal qui s'y trouvait. Il jeta un regard interrogateur à sa meilleure amie qui soupira un peu plus et elle le poussa en direction du tableau d'affichage alors que tous se poussaient pour les laisser passer.

- Oh fut tout ce que put dire Harry en voyant le tableau d'affichage avant de regarder sa meilleure amie penaud. Tu m'en veux ?

- Non bouda Mione.

- Tu parles elle t'en veut à mort plutôt se moqua Draco en arrivant à côté d'eux. N'est-ce pas mellorine. ?

Sans que les élèves ne comprennent comment ni pourquoi une énorme tigresse apparut dans le hall et se dirigea sur Draco qui ne bougea pas d'un iota alors qu'un tigre apparu se mettant entre lui et la tigresse.

- Pourquoi Mellorine ? demanda Harry à Draco avec malice.

- Draco Malefoy je te jure que si tu expliques ça, je raconterais à tout le monde le moindre de tes vices et je t'empêcherai de te reproduire ! menaça Mione.

- Tant que ça ? pouffa Harry.

- Tonton demanda timidement Laura toujours sur ses épaules.

- Oui ma puce !

- Je ne reconnais pas les lettres, maman m'a appris les lettres mais je ne reconnais pas ! expliqua la fillette qui fixait toujours le panneau d'affichage.

- Ma chérie c'est normal tu n'utilises pas la même langue à ta maison expliqua Harry avant de faire un geste de la main pour que le papier affiché se duplique dans une langue bizarre que personne ne comprit. Là tu reconnais ?

- Oui mais je sais pas lire encore les lettres ensemble sourit la fillette faisant pouffer Draco.

- Le papier dit que ton tonton a fini premier pour les examens de fin d'année ! expliqua calmement la voix d'Albus derrière eux. Et que Hermione est deuxième et Draco troisième.

- Mais ils ne comptent pas tous les trois de toute manière rit Sirius jeune pas loin du trio.

- Harry ne me dis pas que ma fille est allée s'empiffrer de gâteaux avant le diner ? gronda une voix pas loin du survivant.

- Va falloir qu'on fasse des compliments à ta maman sinon on est mort murmura Harry à la fillette sur ses épaules mais c'était sans compter sur sa propre fille. Ou pas…

- Tata viens voir comme apa c'est le plus foye apa du monde s'enthousiasma Ely en descendant des bras de Mione pour aller prendre la main de Mumu.

La jeune souveraine regarda le tableau d'affichage perplexe avant que le survivant ne lui tende l'exemplaire qu'il avait modifié.

- Je croyais que tu ne voulais plus finir tes études à Poudlard ? demanda Mumu avant de voir Albus et de demander froidement. Êtes-vous Albus Dumbledore ?

- Stop Mumu, ce n'est pas MON Dumbledore et je dois dire que cet Albus est plutôt cool dans son genre alors ne dégaines pas ton arme pour rien ! Et si ça te rassure le seul réflexe que j'ai eu en revoyant MON Dumby ça a été de lui collé un flingue sur la tempe. Et chargé de vraies balles grimaça Harry.

- En tout cas préviens-le que lorsqu'on le verra il aura intérêt à se tenir à carreaux sinon c'est une balle entre ses deux orbites !

- D'accord ma version du futur est vraiment appréciée par tes amis également pouffa Albus.

- Où est ton mari, je ne l'ai pas vu quand je suis revenu à l'appartement avec les filles demanda Harry.

- Il est avec sa majesté de Chincor à l'infirmerie, avec Vlad également et ta sœur qui explique toute la partie médicale expliqua Mumu. Et avant même que tu penses à prendre ta mine torturée tu t'arrêtes ! Laura tire les cheveux à tonton s'il te plaît.

La petite fille s'exécuta avec plaisir et tira férocement les cheveux du survivant qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de lâcher des aïe.

- Tiens bien fait pour toi approuva Mione avant de lui tirer aussi une mèche de cheveux.

- Mione tu voulais que je te laisse la première place ? supplia Harry du regard.

- Oui bouda Mione.

- Si je t'avais laissé la première place tu m'en aurais voulu car tu aurais pensé que j'avais insulté ton intelligence ! Ose me dire le contraire ! rétorqua le survivant.

- Pfuu Je vais voir les autres à Wish Manor grogna Mione en tournant les talons et en partant avec le loup blanc derrière elle.

- Les jumeaux vont lui pourrir la vie pouffa Draco avant de soupirer d'un air triste. Mais plus que les résultats je crois que c'est Ron qui lui manque le plus.

- Quand le basilic l'a plongé dans le coma en seconde année, on a vraiment cru qu'on l'avait perdu ! Vous ne compreniez pas vous ! Stupides Serpentards que vous étiez et même les autres, mais on avait perdu une partie de nous-mêmes à ce moment-là. Tu ne l'as pas vu à l'époque Draco, mais voir la fille que tu respectes le plus et que tu considères comme ta sœur complètement pétrifiée avec un air horrifié sur le visage ça te perturbes. Ron avait beaucoup de défauts mais il l'aimait sincèrement de tout son cœur et de toute son âme. Et je sais pertinemment que tu connais les sentiments de Mione à son égard ? Il lui manque.

- Je le sais, je le sais bien malgré moi soupira le Serpentard qui s'éloigna rapidement pour rejoindre le parc.

- Il est amouyeux déclara Ely à Mumu qui se trouvait à coté de Harry.

- Dommage que tes amis n'aient pas voulu rester à Poudlard Harry déclara Albus.

- Ils doivent se remettre physiquement et moralement de tout ça, ils sont bien mieux avec Andrew et Estella à Wish manor qu'ici où tout le monde les inonderaient de questions. Trois d'entre eux ont perdu leur frère, il leur faut du temps pour faire leur deuil expliqua Harry alors que sa fillette s'emparait de sa main.

- On va voye ama ?

Le survivant sourit juste à sa fille et ils reprirent le chemin de l'appartement avec Mumu à coté d'eux.

- Harry fait un peu un effort tu ne vas pas y aller en jean quand même ! Archi toi aussi tu vas t'habiller correctement! gronda Maya le lendemain matin dans l'appartement.

- Mais ma chérie… tenta pitoyablement le survivant avant d'aller se changer dans sa chambre tout comme son frère.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe demanda Titi en sortant de sa chambre avec un air endormi sur le visage.

- Retourne dormir !

- Ma chérie calme toi, regarde je suis déjà bien habillé mais on ne part que dans 8heures n'oublies pas le décalage horaire alors tu as le temps.

- Mais c'est important une cérémonie de remise des diplômes ! Et tout est prêt à New York ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, nous serons à l'heure à la remise des diplômes de Vanessa susurra Harry en embrassant langoureusement sa femme. Et le manoir de New York est prêt selon Andrew alors calme toi.

Cette fois-ci ! Ce fut l'amazone qui ne put rien répondre car noyée sous une vague de baisers de son mari qui la menait vers la chambre qu'il referma du pied.

- Bon je n'ai plus qu'à retourner me coucher maintenant soupira Titi en haussant les épaules.

- Dépêche toi on va être en retard ! hurla Maya dans tout l'appartement alors qu'elle finalisait de faire des couettes à sa fillette.

- On est en avance alors on se calme ! répliqua Harry qui installait Jio confortablement dans un porte bébé dorsal sur le dos d'Archi alors qu'il avait lui-même Orphéo dans le dos qui semblait s'amuser comme un petit fou.

- Non Maya a raison on va être en retard il faut se dépêcher rajouta Sirius content de mettre le bazar.

- Papa tu te tais sinon tu ne vas pas à la remise de diplômes de ta petite fille ! trancha Harry.

- Tu es bien installé mon chéri soupira Maya en caressant la joue de son fils sur le dos de son mari.

Bien évidement le bébé ne répondit pas mais se cala un peu plus contre le dos réconfortant de son père. Harry quand à lui attrapa sa fille et la cala sur sa hanche avant de sortir de la chambre suivit par tout le groupe. Les venus de Morunkaï et d'Eleonowa les accompagnaient mais resteraient au château. Seul les Potter, les elfes, Jenny et les deux Black assisteraient à la remise de diplômes des incontrôlables.

- Hey Jio arrêtes de tirer les cheveux de tonton se plaignit Archi faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes alors que le bébé s'amusait à tirer les cheveux de l'elfe.

- C'est bien mon fils je suis fière de toi murmura Maya en phoenixi en caressant la joue de son fils et que Harry éclatait de rire.

- Tu as dis quoi ? demanda l'elfe avec suspicion.

- J'ai dit que ce n'était pas bien de tirer les cheveux de son tonton répondit l'amazone avec aplomb augmentant le rire du survivant.

- Mais ama t'as pas dit ça ! intervint la voix fluette d'Ely.

- Ma chérie tu as compris ce que ta maman a dit ? demanda Archi qui vint prendre sa filleule d'autorité des bras de son père.

Cependant alors qu'ils arrivaient dans le parc, la fillette ne put répondre parce qu'elle se mit à trembler alors que les deux bébés se mettaient à pleurer et qu'Harry et Maya sentaient les barrières de Poudlard se déchirer. Sans que quiconque n'ait le temps de réagir Maya s'était emparée d'Orphéo qu'elle mit d'autorité dans les bras de Wess pendant que le survivant se débarrassait rapidement du porte bébé pour se mettre en position d'attaque.

- Chut ma chérie ne pleure pas murmura Archi en berçant Ely.

Le survivant allait parler pour rassurer sa fillette mais Maki et Alianté apparurent en même temps qu'un portail se formait dans le vide. Tous furent surpris en voyant une femme et un homme sortirent en premier du portail alors que Maya se raidissait et se posait devant même son mari et qu'un dôme de pétales de fleur venait entourer Archi et Wess qui tenaient les petits Potter. Jenny passa devant les autres et vint se mettre juste derrière Maya qui était à présent armée de son bâton noir.

- Ma…. Commença la femme avant de se faire foudroyer du regard par la femme du survivant.

- Excusez-nous vos majestés mais le temps presse intervint la voix d'une jeune femme derrière la femme.

Rapidement on vit apparaitre deux jeunes femmes dont l'une portait une fillette de 4 ans à peine qui avait du mal à respirer alors que l'autre jeune femme tenait un jeune homme mal au point.

- Qu'est-ce que ce crétin a fait ? demanda froidement Maya en désignant l'homme mal au point.

- Ne parle pas comme ça du prince grogna une voix d'homme derrière l'homme.

- Sinon quoi Molshein ? coupa froidement Harry en foudroyant le jeune homme du regard. Et détourne ton regard de ma femme. Je t'ai prévenu une fois et ne compte pas avoir mon indulgence une deuxième fois. Le démon de l'époque était bien gentil par rapport à maintenant.

- Il suffit Molshein ! trancha l'homme qui était arrivé en premier qui voyait que l'autre homme était sur le point de répliquer. Princesse Mayaween, je sais qu'il est très déplacé de venir vous demander votre aide après ce qu'il s'est passé il y a quelques jours avec le conseil, mais mon fils a besoin de votre aide. La petite a besoin de votre aide. Nous ne sommes pas en mesure d'exiger quoique ce soit mais nous pouvons toujours implorer votre aide finit l'homme en s'inclinant respectueusement.

- Grand frère murmura faiblement la fillette en regardant le survivant.

- Allez-viens avec moi ma belle on va s'occuper de toi sourit Harry en s'approchant de la fillette qu'il prit dans ses bras. On va te soigner et tu pourras très vite retourner jouer avec tes copines.

- Toi! Ne regarde pas ma fille comme ça trancha froidement Maya. Tu t'approches à moins de 10 mètres d'un de mes enfants et surtout de mes filles et je te tue Asclia. Je te tuerai sans aucun scrupule ni remords alors tourne ta tête dans une autre direction. Nous allons vous aider mais attention je vous ai à l'œil ! Maria, Isabelle laissez cet idiot par terre je vais utiliser la magie pour le porter, dit chaleureusement Maya en regardant ses deux amies.

- Ama demanda Ely toute tremblotante.

- Chuuuut ma chérie ne t'inquiètes pas, tout va bien aller maintenant rassura Maya en embrassant le front de sa fillette. Tu vas partir voir Vanessa avec tes tontons, tes tatas et papy et mamie et si apa et moi on est pas là à temps tu applaudiras Vanessa de toutes tes forces pour nous et tu lui feras plein de bisous. D'accord ma chérie ?

- Câlin demanda Ely en tendant les bras vers sa mère.

- A tout à l'heure ma chérie murmura Harry en embrassant le front de sa fillette.

- Archi je reste ici, c'est mon monde cette fois-ci déclara Jenny alors que l'elfe la prenait dans ses bras pour la serrer contre lui.

- Je t'aime susurra-t-il à son oreille avant de l'embrasser langoureusement. Fait attention à toi.

- Je vais surtout essayer de faire en sorte que Maya ne tue pas la reine pouffa doucement l'amazone en l'embrassant à son tour.

- Tenez prenez cette corde c'est un portoloin qui doit vous emmenez à côté du lycée. Dites à Vanessa qu'on fera tout pour être là à temps et qu'on l'aime. Mais ne dites pas qu'il y a des problèmes sinon elle va s'inquiéter pour rien ! expliqua Harry en donnant une corde à sa famille.

- Hey Archi ! intervint Maya en remettant sa fille dans les bras de son parrain. Prends soin de ma famille s'il te plaît.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ! sourit l'elfe en embrassant le front de l'amazone qui caressa une dernière fois la joue de sa fille et de ses fils avant qu'ils ne disparaissent.

- Mumu, Titi, ne laissez pas ces personnes hormis les deux filles là s'approcher de Laura. Si nécessaire planter leur des balles dans le corps ! expliqua Maya alors que des pétales venaient se placer sous l'homme inconscient pour le porter. Vous suivez-nous et pas de faux pas !

- Encore de nouveaux venus pour l'infirmerie demanda Albus avec inquiétude en voyant le petit groupe rentré dans le château.

- Hélas Albus ! soupira Harry qui était en tête de file suivit par le roi et la reine puis par Molshein et enfin les 4 amazones.

- Tu vas bien Maya s'inquiéta Albus en voyant la jeune femme le regard sévère et le visage fermé.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas grand père juste un petit contretemps qui me met un peu sur les nerfs mais ne t'inquiètes pas ! sourit l'amazone.

- Tu es ma petite fille que les autres soient d'accord ou non avec ça ! Et dans une famille c'est normal que l'on s'inquiète ! Toi la véritable mère poule le sait plus que quiconque! se moqua gentiment Albus sans voir le trouble et la tristesse passé dans les yeux de la reine.

- Harry, Maya s'étonna Hikaru quand ils rentèrent dans l'infirmerie.

Le moine était venu passé un peu de temps auprès de son père inconscient tout comme le roi de Chincor qui ne quittait presque pas le chevet de sa fillette. Le survivant déposa la fillette dans un lit pendant que Maya s'occupait de déposer son frère dans un autre lit.

- Qu'est-ce que …. Tenta de demander la reine en voyant Harry les mains au dessus de la fillette avec les mains entourées d'un halo bleu.

- Tu te tais et tu nous laisses nous concentrer ! rétorqua froidement Maya.

L'amazone Potter se calma rapidement. Cela ne servait à rien d'apporter encore plus de tension à Harry alors que normalement elle était là pour l'apaiser et l'aider à canaliser sa magie. Elle souffla une dernière fois et posa ses mains sur les mains de son mari. Et comme d'habitude elle se laissa aller au rythme de sa magie. Quand elle sentit que son mari avait fini de plonger la petite dans le coma elle fit apparaître le dôme fleurit alors que le survivant commençait déjà à ausculter son frère.

- Voldemort peut à priori pomper l'énergie vitale de beaucoup plus de personnes que nous le pensions souffla le survivant.

- Ça lui en fera toujours 4 en moins ! affirma Maya. Harry on ne peut pas se battre contre des fantômes que l'on ne connaît pas et surtout que l'on ne voit pas !

- Prête à mettre ton frère dans le coma ? demanda le survivant alors qu'Albus et Hikaru poussait deux cris de surprise.

- Cet homme a juste le même sang que moi, ce n'est pas mon frère ! Ma famille ce ne sont pas eux mais toi, les enfants, les incontrôlables, les elfes, les maraudeurs et Albus ! Alors maintenant on se dépêche car on est déjà très en retard !

Harry fit un petit sourire et une dizaine de minutes plus tard le frère jumeau de Maya était à son tour plongé dans un état proche de la mort. Maya vacilla légèrement face à la perte de magie et elle sentit rapidement son père la prendre dans ses bras.

- Bats les pattes, ne me touchez pas ! cria l'amazone en transplannant pour se retrouver à coté de son mari qui la rattrapa rapidement alors qu'elle perdait l'équilibre.

- On doit discuter Mayaween tenta la reine.

- Non à l'heure actuelle il faut que je m'occupe de ma fille qui doit s'inquiéter pour nous. Tu n'as peut être jamais su te comporter comme une mère mais ce n'est pas mon cas, du moins je l'espère. Je travaille dur chaque jour pour que mes enfants grandissent correctement, qu'ils soient heureux, et contents que je sois leur maman. Tu as la fierté d'être reine Asclia mais tu n'auras jamais la fierté d'être une bonne mère ! trancha Maya en prenant la direction de la sortie avec Harry.

- Je suis … désolée murmura la reine.

- Etre désolé ne résout rien ! Quand le mal est fait, il est fait ! rétorqua Maya avant de transplanner avec son mari pour rejoindre sa véritable famille.


	91. Revirements

Bonjour à tous,^^

Me revoili me revoilou pour un nouveau chapitre

Merci à tous les lecteurs et les reviewers dont yachiru-chan, Klaude, Syssi et chotsala à qui je ne peux pas répondre par mp.

Un immense merci à Papy Mebah qui s'arrache à chaque fois les cheveux pour les corrections ^^.

Je vous souhaite bonne vacances à ceux qui le sont et bon courage à ceux qui bosse ^^

A dans deux semaines

Bzou

Mili

91 : Revirements

- Mademoiselle Bre…. Potter donnez-moi votre discours que je puisse le lire ? demanda le proviseur à son étudiante.

- Je suis désolée Monsieur le directeur mais mon discours est dans ma tête. Vous-même vous avez instauré la règle que le major de promotion fasse le discours final. Il n'est stipulé nulle part que vous devez être au courant du contenu et nous respectons cette règle décréta Vanessa calmement en remettant convenablement la couronne de fleur qu'elle portait sur la tête.

- Comprenez Mlle Potter que de nombreuses personnes seront présentes aujourd'hui et qu'il en va de la réputation de cette institution, essaya le proviseur mal à l'aise.

- Vanessaaaa entendit la jeune fille qui n'eût pas le temps de tourner la tête avant de sentir un choc à ses jambes.

- Hey ma puce comme tu m'as manqué murmura la jeune fille en se baissant pour prendre sa petite sœur dans ses bras qui lui fit un gros câlin. Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?

- Tu pensais réellement qu'on allait manquer ta remise des diplômes ? se moqua une voix derrière elle la faisant sursauter.

- Tu nous fends le cœur petite nièce fit semblant de pleurer une autre voix.

- Câlinnnssss hurlèrent les deux voix en même temps.

La blonde se mit à rire en sentant ses deux oncles Wendel la prendre dans ses bras doucement alors qu'eux-mêmes tenaient ses deux petits frères. Elle embrassa tendrement les deux bambins qui babillaient joyeusement et son sourire se renforça quand elle vit derrière eux ses grands parents, ses tantes et son autre oncle. Elle les étreignit fortement mais rapidement son sourire diminua.

- Papa et maman ne sont pas là ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix avant de frissonner désagréablement en voyant le stress qui était monté dans chacun d'eux. Ils… ils ont des soucis ?

- Ne t'inquiètes pas ma chérie, tes parents risquent d'avoir un peu de retard mais ils ne rateront ta remise des diplômes pour rien au monde rassura Nawaëlle en la prenant dans ses bras.

- Est-ce qu'ils sont en danger ? Ils ont dû vous dire de me préserver mais je veux savoir de toute façon je suis toujours inquiète pour eux murmura la jeune femme à l'oreille de sa grand-mère.

- Les amazones et les hommes ont débarqués à Poudlard expliqua Archi.

- Cette femme est donc la mère à Maya ? s'étonna Sirius.

- Et l'homme son père approuva Archi dont Jenny avait un peu expliqué la situation. C'est pour cela que Jenny est restée là-bas, elle veut essayer de calmer les ardeurs de la Princesse.

- Attends, l'autre gars.. Mols… je sais pas quoi, il a parlé du type inconscient comme étant le prince ! Maya a un frère ? Oh Putain !

- Un frère jumeau même à ce qui parait intervint une voix derrière le petit groupe.

- Comment tu sais ça toi !

- Quand Harry est sorti complètement secoué de la salle d'accouchement pour nous dire que c'était des jumeaux, il a dit sans vraiment faire attention que c'était tout à fait plausible d'avoir des vrais jumeaux car Maya avait un frère jumeau. Il était tellement secoué qu'il n'a même pas du percuter qu'il avait lâché l'info ! En tout cas salut tout le monde ! salua le jeune homme.

- Salut Travis ! Sans vouloir atteindre ta fierté d'homme qu'est ce que tu fous avec une couronne de fleurs sur la tête ? se moqua Wess en désignant la dite couronne de fleurs pendant que le garçon se renfrognait et que Vanessa riait doucement.

- Jo est beaucoup plus ridicule que moi avec cette couronne sur la tête ! Mais lui il est ridicule jusqu'au bout souffla le capitaine des red scorpions en désignant son ailier droit.

Tous les anglais tournèrent la tête et éclatèrent de rire en voyant l'imposant adolescent avec sa couronne de fleurs. Mais il avait poussé le vice beaucoup plus loin et avait de fausses boucles d'oreilles fleuries, un collier de fleurs et il s'amusait à distribuer des fleurs à toutes les femmes qu'il croisait avec un sourire charmeur. Leurs rires s'accentuèrent lorsqu'ils virent Ely courir vers lui et lui demander des fleurs pour elle. Le Hockeyeur lui donna son panier de fleurs et la souleva pour la mettre sur ses épaules alors qu'il venait dans leur direction pendant qu'Elysia jetait des fleurs de partout en riant. Quand ils furent à quelques pas du groupe le hockeyeur prit quelques fleurs et s'approcha avec son sourire charmeur.

- Et voila des fleurs pour les plus jolies déclara-t-il en offrant une fleur à Nawaëlle, Elendil, Mizi et même Vanessa pendant que Travis soupirait désespéré.

- La cérémonie va bientôt commencer je demande à tous de bien vouloir rejoindre vos places intervint le proviseur depuis son estrade.

- Ely tu vas venir avec nous, tu seras bien mieux installer avec nous devant décréta Jo avant de se tourner vers les deux frères Wendel avec un air malicieux.

- N'y pense même pas Jo, les bébés restent avec nous trancha Archi avant que Jio et Orphéo ne se mettent à pleurer. Oh Jio arrêtes de pleurer.

- Allez-viens avec grande sœur rit Vanessa en prenant son frère qui se calma immédiatement alors que son jumeau redoublait de pleurs.

- Je te jure ! aussi bizarre que leurs parents ces gosses , souffla Wess en mettant le bébé dans les bras à Travis.

Les pleurs cessèrent immédiatement à l'exaspération des adultes pendant que les ados riaient doucement. Après les recommandations d'usage des adultes et la troisième intervention du directeur face aux trois ados pas encore en place, ils rejoignirent le rang de devant où se trouvaient déjà les autres incontrôlables. Faisant fi du regard meurtrier du directeur, les autres incontrôlables vinrent tous saluer les petits Potter dans un joyeux bordel. Il fallu attendre 5 minutes avant que les incontrôlables ne se calment et se rasseyent à leur place. Le directeur commença à faire son discours mais rapidement les adolescents décrochèrent. Rosalie qui se trouvait à côté de Jo apprenait à Ely à faire des couronnes de fleurs avec celles de Jo, Jeff jouait avec Jio qu'il avait prit des bras de sa sœur ainsi qu'avec Madi, et Travis racontait des bêtises à Orphéo qui le regardait avec de grands yeux ouverts.

- Attention ! toutes les classes sont passées, ça va être à nous intervint Vanessa qui était l'une des seules à suivre réellement la cérémonie de remise des diplômes.

- Regarde au fond de l'allée centrale sourit Travis à son oreille la faisant frissonner.

La blonde le regarda interrogateur puis se tourna et un sourire éclatant vint orner son beau visage. Ses parents se trouvaient au bout de l'allée et semblaient en pleine forme. Jeff qui avait entendu son meilleur ami se tourna également et rapidement le bruit se répandit que les deux Potter étaient enfin arrivés et tous les incontrôlables sourirent de toutes leurs dents.

- Excusez-moi monsieur mais j'ai une urgence intervint Jo en se levant et en posant Ely sur les genoux de Rosalie et en prenant son panier de fleurs pour courir vers les Potter. Et une fleur pour la plus belle ! déclara l'ado en tendant une rose à Maya qui lui fit un baiser sur le front en le remerciant alors que les incontrôlables éclataient de rire.

- Jo retourne à ta place avant que ce pauvre proviseur meurt d'une crise d'apoplexie sourit Maya en remettant la couronne de fleurs droite sur la tête du hockeyeur tout en rajustant sa tunique de remise de diplôme alors que le garçon avait un grand sourire.

Jo fit un dernier baiser sur la joue de l'amazone et retourna calmement à sa place pas du tout pressé alors que les autres étudiants pouffaient de rire de même que certains parents dans l'assistance.

- Bien reprenons reprit nerveusement le directeur en jetant des coups d'œil nerveux aux incontrôlables dont certains avaient des mauvais sourires. Les élèves de la Terminale C sont donc la dernière classe à recevoir leur diplôme. Ces trente élèves ont fait la fierté de notre école au cours de cette année scolaire. Ces étudiants ont réussi à mener brillamment de front leurs études, le concours inter lycée de hockey ainsi que le concours Mozarto. Et ils ont remporté la victoire dans ces deux dernières compétitions. Ces trente brillants élèves sont tous ! Les premiers de l'école et font tous partis du top 100 des meilleurs étudiants Américains avec des résultats exceptionnels à leurs examens et 5 d'entre eux font partie du top 10 et une d'entre-elles est même arrivée deuxième du pays. C'est la première fois que notre établissement est aussi bien représenté et cela restera dans l'histoire : l'honneur d'avoir eût de si brillants étudiants.

Le directeur commença à appeler les noms des étudiants qui se levaient pour monter sur l'estrade prendre leur diplôme et même s'ils disaient tous merci par pure politesse les regards incendiaires qu'ils lui lançaient ne faisaient qu'augmenter sa nervosité. Et il n'avait pas encore appelés les trois étudiants qu'ils craignaient le plus.

- Jean Octave Mac Koy 9ème du pays élève boursier en Hockey à l'université de Pittsburg appela le directeur avant de déglutir nerveusement devant le regard foudroyant du hockeyeur face à l'utilisation de son prénom entier.

- C'est qui ? demanda candidement Elysia avant de se sentir soulever pour être mise sur les épaules de l'imposant Jo qui se levait pour monter sur l'estrade. Youpi !

- Félicitation jean ….

- Redites encore une fois mon prénom en entier et je vous descends sur place intervint froidement Jo avant de sourire méchamment en voyant le directeur stressé à mort. Et je vous remercie pour ces trois années FORMIDABLES où cette école à pris SOIN de nous. Vous êtes une équipe MERVEILLEUSE.

- Me.. merci balbutia le directeur en serrant la main tendue du jeune homme.

Jo prit la main du directeur et la broya de toutes ses forces en gardant un sourire gentil placé sur son visage. Le pauvre homme se remit à respirer seulement quand l'adolescent fut à nouveau assis à sa place. Il jeta à nouveau un coup d'œil sur sa fiche et poussa un soupir de soulagement en appelant Madison qui était arrivée 7ème du pays. L'incontrôlable se leva, alla prendre son diplôme et ne salua même pas le directeur. Elle vit au loin ses parents qui lui firent les gros yeux mais ils savaient pourquoi elle faisait ça. Parmi tous les incontrôlables elle était celle qui avait le plus de chance. Jamais ses parents ne lui avait tournés le dos, et toujours ils l'avaient crus ou du moins avaient fait semblant de la croire. Elle-même ne savait pas trop quoi en penser sinon qu'elle avait vraiment de la chance.

- Jeff Lewis, 6ème du pays ! Elève boursier à l'institut de Julliard new york annonça le directeur en retenant sa respiration et en se mettant à trembler alors que l'adolescent s'avançait vers lui avec un regard mauvais.

- Merci MONSIEUR le directeur, j'espère qu'à l'avenir vous ne réserverez pas le même traitement de faveur à vos prochains élèves. Ce serait dommage d'avoir une nouvelle promotion comme nous. Nous sommes uniques comme vous l'avez si bien signalé et seules les choses uniques restent dans l'histoire comme vous dites déclara Jeff avec ironie faisant déglutir très difficilement le vieil homme.

- Monsieur Travis Bruenor , 3ème du pays, université de Harvard souffla l'homme d'une voix inaudible tellement il retenait son souffle.

Le capitaine se leva de sa place sous les encouragements et les applaudissements de ses amis. Il regarda le bébé qu'il avait dans les bras et sa petite amie qui lui proposait de le prendre et haussant les épaules il cala le bébé un peu plus confortablement contre son torse avant de monter sur l'estrade sous les murmures surpris du public , face au bébé.

- Tu vois Orphéo tout le monde dit que tu es le plus beau bébé et même que tout là-bas tu vois la tête désespérée de ta maman devant mon comportement mais ce n'est pas grave, 'on est des incontrôlables tous les deux c'est normal hein ! rit doucement le hockeyeur avant de s'approcher du directeur qui fit un pas en arrière en le voyant s'approcher de lui.

- Félicitation souffla le proviseur en tendant le diplôme d'une main tellement tremblante qu'on pourrait le penser atteint de la maladie de Parkinson.

- Ça tu vois mon Phéo, ce bout de papier c'est la liberté et la fin de ce bahut merdique avec des profs débiles révéla le capitaine au bébé en agitant le rouleau de papier et en ne prenant pas la peine de se faire discret dans ses propos. Et me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça, ton papa n'est plus professeur dans ce lycée donc je ne le considérais pas dans les débiles, même, s'il est un peu idiot sur les bords. Mais c'est ce qui fait son charme , dirait ta maman.

- Tu n'as pas fini de raconter des conneries à mon petit frère se fâcha gentiment Vanessa quand son copain vint se rasseoir à ses côtés.

Travis lui fit un grand sourire avant de l'embrasser légèrement sous le sifflement de ses amis.

- Vanessa ama va te gonder, pas bien les gos mots ! trancha Ely avec un air sérieux faisant exploser de rire Jo alors que la blonde rougissait.

- On pourra dire que c'est la faute de ton oncle Archi comme d'habitude se moqua Jo et réinstallant plus confortablement la fillette sur ses genoux alors que les incontrôlables entendaient le dit oncle s'offusquer.

- Maintenant Mesdames, messieurs, je vous demande d'applaudir chaleureusement Mlle Vanessa Br… Potter qui a fini 2ème dans le classement national et qui intégrera dès la rentrée prochaine l'université de Yale dans la section Droit déclara le proviseur qui avait repris des couleurs depuis le passage du dernier hockeyeur.

Vanessa se leva de sa chaise, remit sa couronne de fleurs correctement et monta sur l'estrade fièrement sous les applaudissements chaleureux de la foule et enflammés de sa famille et de ses amis. Elle prit son diplôme et se mit derrière le pupitre en ignorant le regard implorant du directeur. Elle attendit que le silence se fasse puis regarda ses parents qui lui souriaient plein de fierté.

- Bonjour à tous je m'appelle Vanessa Potter mais je suis sûre que vous avez dû entendre parler de moi sous le surnom affectueux de « la muette » attribué par l'intégralité de vos enfants que j'ai côtoyé pendant ces trois années. La muette car je ne parlais pas pour me rendre intéressante selon les dires de certains alors que médicalement parlant je ne pouvais plus parler à cause de l'état de mes cordes vocales : mais il est si simple de se moquer pourquoi chercher plus loin ? Il est dans la tradition que le discours de fin d'année vante les mérites de ses camarades, de l'établissement et de notre futur que l'on pensera comme utopique. Mais comme on nous l'a répété les incontrôlables n'ont rien de traditionnel. Cette école nous a appris de nombreuses choses mais pas des connaissances scolaires, on nous a appris à faire face à la vie seul envers et contre tous. On nous appris ce que ça faisait de se sentir trahi, humilié et bafoué pendant nos premières années de lycées. On nous a appris la cohésion, l'amitié le soutien. On nous a appris à se respecter soi-même pour savoir respecter les autres. Mais la chose la plus importante, nous l'avons apprise de mon père qui fut notre enseignant pendant 5 mois. Il nous a démontré que même si vous n'aviez qu'une seule personne qui croyait en vous, alors que vous aviez le reste du monde contre vous, vous parviendriez à tout faire dans la vie. Vous pourrez réaliser vos rêves si vous vous en donner les moyens. Le championnat de hockey a été remporté à la sueur du front de nos bourrins de red scorpions qui s'entrainaient SEULS, le concours Mozarto nous l'avons remporté en CANDIDAT LIBRE, et nos examens nous les avons obtenus avec Prix d'Excellence grâce au travail acharné du professeur Potter déclara Vanessa avec aplomb sans voir le corps enseignant avec le teint plus ou moins verdâtre. Je hais cette école! comme l'intégralité de mes amis les incontrôlables de la terminale C mais cette école nous a permis de renforcer notre amitié. Et je dirais même plus, nous sommes une famille maintenant. Je suppose que vous autres étudiants des autres classes , vous nous avez toujours considérés comme les délinquants de cette école, les insupportables, les fouteurs de merde même, vous êtes fiers d'être diplômés de cette école, Nous non. Je vous dis réellement à tous félicitations et bonne chance pour la suite et je le pense contrairement à ce que l'on pourrait croire. La période du Lycée est soi-disante la meilleure de notre vie. Dans notre cas ce fut la meilleure et la pire mais j'espère que pour vous autre que ce ne fut que la meilleure. Je ne vous dis pas au revoir mais plutôt adieu car je ne reviendrai jamais ici, tout comme mes camarades. Dans 10ans pour le bal des anciens élèves je doute que vous ayez le moindre incontrôlables et c'est plutôt rassurant pour vous vu ce qu'il s'est passé au bal de fin d'années. Si ça peut vous rassurer nous ne penserons plus jamais à Vous, mais Vous ! Vous allez continuer à penser à Nous et à entendre parler de Nous pendant des années et des décennies. Soyez-en sur. Alors quand même pour finir de façon traditionnelle afin que les professeurs puissent se remettre à respirer correctement : félicitations à tous pour vos diplômes et qu'une nouvelle vie remplie de vos rêves et de réussites commence pour tous finit Vanessa en lançant sa couronne de fleurs comme tous ses amis alors que les étudiants normaux lançaient leurs chapeaux de graduation. Et juste une dernière chose pour prendre Jo et mes oncles de vitesse : câlinnnnnnnnnnnn hurla Vanessa en sautant de l'estrade pour aller se jeter dans les bras de ses parents morts de rire.

- Toutes mes félicitations ma chérie, tu as été magnifique souffla Maya en embrassant sa fille tout en la serrant fortement dans ses bras.

- Je crois que tu vas rester dans l'histoire des plus beaux discours de fin d'année. Tu as presque réussi à tous les faire s'enterrer sous terre rit Harry

- Câliiiinnnn hurlèrent une voix aigüe et une voix grave avant de les percuter.

Jo et Elysia se joignirent au câlin puis vint rapidement les autres qui leur sautèrent à moitié dessus faisant exploser de rire toutes les personnes présentes. Ce petit manège dura presque un quart d'heure avant que les étudiants arrêtent de faire les imbéciles laissant ainsi au Potter le droit de respirer à nouveau correctement.

- Alors ça fait quoi d'être diplômé ? demanda Harry avec un sourire à ses élèves.

- Pas mal répondirent évasivement Jo, Jeff, Jasper et Travis.

- Monsieur Potter ? intervint une voix derrière le groupe les faisant tous sursauter.

Harry sourit quand il vit qu'il s'agissait de certains de ses élèves des autres classes qu'il avait eu. Il délaissa quelque peu ses incontrôlables et parla avec ses élèves de leur futur et de leur réussite à leur diplôme. Il salua également quelques uns de ses anciens collègues mais ignora totalement le directeur qui avait tenté de lui parler.

- Harry c'est vrai qu'à New York c'est prêt ? s'écria Rosalie parmi ses élèves derrière lui.

- Oui Rosalie le manoir a été vérifié et nettoyé, vous pouvez aller vous installer dès que vous le souhaitez sourit doucement Harry avant de voir Madison s'approcher de lui avec une grimace et suivit par un couple.

- Maman, papa je vous présente Harry, Harry voici mes parents ! Ils voulaient te parler pour New York souffla la jeune femme avec une grimace.

- Madison quand tu auras des enfants tu comprendras que c'est le lot de tous les parents de s'inquiéter de l'avenir de leur enfant gronda gentiment sa mère avant d'entendre le reniflement dédaigneux des incontrôlables et même de Maya.

- Monsieur, Madame Carter, je suis ravi de vous rencontrer, vous avez une fille exceptionnelle j'espère que vous le savez ? sourit Harry en serrant la main des deux adultes en face de lui.

- Hélas ! Elle est aussi têtue que sa mère soupira l'homme avant de se prendre une claque derrière la tête de sa femme et de sa fille.

- Monsieur Potter, Madison nous a expliqué que vous aviez une demeure près de New York où pourra loger notre fille ? Combien voulez-vous comme loyer ? demanda la mère de Madison alors que les incontrôlables éclataient de rire devant la tête surprise de leur professeur.

- Un loyer ? Madison ni aucun des incontrôlables ne payeront de loyer ! s'offusqua Harry.

- Ouais il met ça sur notre ardoise et on lui remboursera quand on sera plein aux as rit Jeff en venant passer son bras sur les épaules de Madi. Pas vrai Madi on va être les stars de demain ! Je vois déjà les affiches de concert !

- Ouais en gros plan : « les incontrôlables en concert exceptionnel au Madison square Garden » rit Madison en faisant de grands gestes de la main devant elle comme si elle voyait déjà l'affiche.

- Si on oublie ces deux idiots quelques instants ils auront à payer leur courses, prendre soin de la maison, se débrouiller seuls. Nous avons déjà nos billets d'avions pour y aller dès cette après midi car les élèves de Julliard doivent passer à l'institut pour valider leur inscription et leur demande de bourse très rapidement. Si cela vous rassure vous pouvez venir dès demain à New York et vous serez ainsi rassurer de voir la demeure où vivra votre fille.

- Plutôt dès mardi coupa Jasper avec un regard entendu pour Jeff, Travis et Jo avant de reprendre précipitamment. C'est vrai avec l'avion on sera mort ce soir, demain il nous faudra le temps de s'installer et Lundi on va à Julliard. Venez dès mardi ce sera plus simple !

- Il n'a pas tort avoua Harry avant de se demander pourquoi les 4garçons soufflaient imperceptiblement. En tout cas vous êtes les bienvenus et Madi aura son portable si vous chercher à la joindre.

- Tenez voici l'adresse à New York sourit Maya en sortant un bout de papier d'un des sacs des bébés pour le tendre au couple Carter.

- Bon c'est pas tout ça mais l'avion décolle dans 2heures. On a mis toutes nos affaires dans votre dojo ce matin s'enflamma Jeff en prenant la direction de la maison des Potter suivi rapidement par ses amis et la famille Potter/Wendel/Ostwin.

- Je suis désolé mais les garçons ont raison, nous devons nous dépêcher sourit Harry avant de se tourner vers Madison. Prends le temps de dire au revoir à tes parents Madi on t'attend à la maison.

Harry, les mains dans les poches, rentrait tranquillement chez lui et sourit quand il entendit quelqu'un courir derrière lui. Madison s'immobilisa à coté de lui et ils marchèrent tranquillement l'un à côté de l'autre jusqu'à la demeure des Potter.

- C'est cool que vous ayez pu venir sourit Madi.

- On a bien failli ne pas pouvoir ! soupira le survivant.

- Je te dis pas le nombre de scénarios catastrophes qui nous est passé par la tête quand on a vu les autres mais pas Maya et toi. Il s'est passé des choses graves ?

- Je ne crois pas que ce soit une bonne solution de parler de ça avec toi Madison ! sourit tristement Harry.

Les deux arrivèrent enfin dans le domaine Potter et suivirent rapidement les cris pour trouver les autres. Quand ils le virent arriver ils s'arrêtèrent dans le bazar avant de se reprendre. Le survivant alla vers sa femme et l'embrassa tendrement, chose qu'il n'avait pas pu faire depuis le matin avec tout ce qui s'était passé ensuite.

- Ça va ma douce ? murmura doucement Harry.

- Pourquoi ça n'irait pas ? J'ai tous mes enfants avec moi, ma famille avec moi et je t'ai toi ! Je l'ai dis ce matin je n'ai pas besoin ni des amazones, ni des hommes et encore moins d'Asclia. Malgré que j'utilise la magie des amazones, que j'ai des origines d'amazone, que j'ai les mèches héritières des amazones je n'en suis plus une.

- Harry il est temps intervint gravement Travis derrière le groupe.

- Temps pour quoi ? Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna le professeur en voyant Jeff et Travis devant lui avec le regard grave.

- Temps qu'on se fasse démonter la gueule hurla Jo en se jetant sur lui dans son dos en même temps que Jasper pendant que Travis et Jeff le bloquait chacun par un coté.

- Alianté hurla Travis.

- Qu'est-ce que ! cria le survivant en sentant ses pieds décollés du sol.

Sans qu'il ne s'en rende compte ses réflexes prirent le contrôle de son corps et il envoya sans ménagement les deux garçons sur ses côtés valdinguer au loin pendant que les deux garçons sur son dos se faisait projeter par le devant.

- C'est quoi ce bordel hurla Harry en se tournant vers ses 4 étudiants qui se trouvaient au sol en gémissant de douleur.

- Oh putain 2 minutes à peine pour se faire défoncer la gueule rit Jo en se tournant au sol sur le ventre. Putain de merde les red scorpions terrassés en 2 minutes ! La hooooonte !

- Mitamotashi senseï mission accomplie souffla difficilement Travis qui avait percuté un mur.

- Mitamotashi seinsei s'étonna Harry en se tournant pour se retrouver face aux étudiants de Poudlard, à leur famille et aux professeurs.

- Pas juste qu'on soit les seuls à avoir notre remise des diplômes décréta Jazz en aidant Jeff à se relever.

- Mais vous êtes stupides ! se fâcha le jeune professeur. Si ma magie avait répliqué plutôt que mes réflexes vous seriez morts à l'heure qu'il est ! Bande d'imbéciles !

- Tes frères et ta sœur nous ont lancés un enchantement de protection, si ta magie avait réagit on aurait été téléporté dans une autre dimension ! continua de rire Jo toujours par terre. Ça fait cool de dire ça comme ça on se croirait dans un film.

- Vous auriez pu me le dire aussi bande d'imbéciles intervint maya en courant suivit par tout le reste du groupe. Je ne vous dis pas la trouille que j'ai eu quand vous avez disparu !

- Ça aurait été moins fun, et puis qui sait si tu n'aurais pas lâché le morceau même involontairement se moqua Jo en se tournant sur le dos.

- Jo pourquoi tu te relèves pas ? s'inquiéta soudainement l'amazone en venant s'accroupir à côté de l'adolescent.

- Professeur Dumbledore il y a des nuages dans votre plafond répliqua l'adolescent faisant rire toutes les personnes présentes avant de lever les yeux vers l'amazone. J'ai mal un peu au dos mais si j'ai un petit bisou de maman Maya qui répare tous les bobos ça sera beaucoup mieux je suis sûr.

Maya leva doucement la main et des milliers de pétales vinrent entourés l'adolescent alors que l'amazone se concentrait. Au bout de deux petites minutes les pétales se volatilisèrent dans le néant et Maya se pencha sur l'adolescent pour lui embrasser le front avec un grand sourire.

- Ton dos doit aller beaucoup mieux relève-toi maintenant avant de finir comme serpillères pour la grande salle rassura la Potter en se relevant.

Harry s'approcha de l'ado et lui tendit sa main pour l'aider à se relever. Jo attrapa la main sans aucun doute et se releva avec inquiétude avant d'arborer une mine réellement surprise quand il ne sentit aucune douleur dans son dos.

- Ah pétard Maya t'es la meilleure maman du monde ! et tes bisous guérisseurs sont super efficaces sourit l'adolescent faisant pouffer de rire ses amis. Pas vrai ma Ely que ta maman c'est la meilleure maman du monde ?

- Ui et c'est ma ama déclara fièrement la fillette depuis les bras de sa sœur.

- Et ma mienne aussi renchérit Vanessa avec une moue enfantine.

- Merci les filles murmura Maya émue en embrassant ses filles sur le front alors que le survivant souriait tendrement face à sa famille.

- Albus j'ai pris la liberté avec l'accord de nos confrères de faire venir notre major de promotion pour qu'il assiste à la cérémonie comme tous ses camarades ici présents expliqua Mitamotashi sensei alors que les incontrôlables faisaient passés une cape sur les épaules de Harry avant de le pousser en direction du banc des étudiants.

- Notre petit Harry est devenu si grand, le voila diplômé maintenant renifla Jo en essuyant une fausse larme au coin de ses yeux.

- C'est quand même ironique d'avoir été diplômé avant notre professeur non ? remarqua Travis alors qu'Harry, complètement blasé, allait s'asseoir à côté d'Hermione.

En tournant la tête vers sa meilleure amie il vit qu'elle avait les yeux humides alors sans réfléchir il lui attrapa la main et la serra de toute ses forces.

- C'est pas juste Ron devrait être avec nous renifla discrètement la jeune fille.

- On pense tout les deux à lui c'est comme s'il était là murmura Harry à l'oreille de sa meilleure amie alors qu'Albus reprenait son discours.

Durant l'heure qui suivit chaque étudiant fut appelé par son directeur d'école qui lui remit son diplôme. Lorsque Draco fut appelé ce ne fut pas Albus qui lui remit son diplôme mais Severus en temps qu'ancien directeur de maison pour lui. Hermione fut appelé ensuite et ce fut Remus qui lui tendit son diplôme qu'elle prit toute tremblante.

- Angelus, 7ème année de Serpentard alias Harry James Potter élève de gryffondor, major de promotion avec les notes maximales dans toutes les matières, félicitation déclara Albus en tendant le diplôme à Harry qui serra gentiment la main du directeur.

- Merci à tous pour votre soutien et votre enseignement pendant cette année scolaire déclara Harry en s'inclinant respectueusement devant les directeurs d'école alors que ses propres élèves hurlaient dans le fond pour l'acclamer.

- Merci également pour tout ce que tu as pu nous apprendre pendant cette année Harry. Malgré nos titres respectifs de directeurs d'école et autres, tu nous as appris énormément de chose ! sourit Madame maxime en s'inclinant également tout comme les autres directeurs

- Nous savons que tu as horreur des discours et qu'à l'origine tu n'avais pas prévu de participer à cette célébration alors nous avons demandé à Miss Granger de faire le discours, cela ne te dérange pas ? demanda Azaan au survivant qui tendit juste sa main à sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle le rejoigne.

- Dis ce que tu as sur le cœur Mione, tu mérites plus que moi de pouvoir faire ce discours. Nous savons tous les deux que si la situation n'avait pas dégénérée de la sorte c'est toi qui aurait surpassée tout le monde aux examens et sans avoir besoin d'entrainement particulier. Bon courage souffla Harry en posant un baiser sur le front de sa meilleure amie touchée.

Harry Potter où l'art de déstabiliser les gens rit doucement Mione une fois derrière son pupitre. Je voulais réellement faire un joli discours gai et plein d'entrain mais je n'y arriverai pas je suis désolée. Je n'y arriverai pas car même si la guerre est finie pour vous et que vous êtes parmi nous, il ne faut pas oublier que certain de nos camarades sont morts. Des adolescents ou parfois même des enfants pour les premières années, qui n'ont pas eut la chance de vivre et d'étudier. Des pauvres enfants qui se trouvaient souvent au mauvais endroit au mauvais moment continua la jeune fille avec mélancolie et tristesse et les larmes aux yeux. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger et je viens du futur. J'ai commencé Poudlard en septembre 1991. Avant cela j'avais toujours été seule, le rat de bibliothèque, la bosseuse qui était complètement impopulaire et trop ennuyeuse pour avoir des amis. Mais Poudlard m'a offert la possibilité de reprendre à zéro. Et pour la première fois de ma vie je me suis fait des amis. Deux garçons au courage exemplaire : Harry Potter et Ronald Weasley. On formait un trio étrange appelé plus communément le trio d'or de gryffondor : le rat de bibliothèque, le gringalet célèbre aux cheveux en pétard, et le grand rouquin qui passait son temps à manger. Nous avons traversé de sacrées aventures tous les trois : un troll des montagnes, le sauvetage de la pierre philosophale, les araignées géantes, le basilic caché dans les tréfonds de l'école, un évadé d'Azkaban qui poursuivait Harry, le tournoi des trois sorciers, le tout saupoudrer de Voldemort. On s'était promis plein de choses au fur et à mesure de nos aventures : finir nos études ensemble, devenir aurors ensemble, rester ensemble envers et contre tout ! sanglota Hermione. Mais Harry est parti pour suivre sa voie ! Puis Ron est parti définitivement, la vie sauvagement arrachée par un détraqué mental. Si je vous raconte tout ça ce soir ce n'est pas pour avoir votre pitié je n'en veux pas ! Je vous ai raconté tout ça pour que chacun de nous pense à chérir ses amis qu'il a encore à côté de lui mais qu'il n'oublie pas non plus les gens qui sont partis. La vie est sacrée il faut la chérir autant qu'on le peut expliqua Hermione avant de lever les yeux vers le plafond comme si elle cherchait à voir au travers des cieux. Et maintenant je vais faire la gamine et régler mes comptes une fois pour toute ! Ron je sais que tu nous entends de là haut, je le sais et je le sens et je te déteste pour avoir sacrifié ta vie pour la mienne, tu n'avais pas le droit de faire ça ! Tu n'aurais pas dû te sacrifié pour que les mangemorts s'occupent seulement de toi ! Tu devrais être ici avec Harry et moi à recevoir un bout de papier inutile comme tu dirais. Tu devrais être là en train de maudire les jumeaux qui t'aurais pris pour cible avec leurs farces ! Tu devrais être là en train de dire que je te prends la tête avec un discours barbant ! tu devrais être avec nous ! Tu n'avais pas le droit de partir ! Reviens je t'en supplie pleura Hermione alors que toute la salle s'était figée face à la douleur de la jeune fille.

- Et puis merde le grand conseil râla une voix depuis le milieu de la grande salle. Allez vas-y ! Mais en douceur par pitié !

Un grand rouquin bien baraqué apparu et se précipita sur la jeune fille qui s'était écroulée en pleurs derrière son pupitre.

- Allez-viens avec moi Mione lâcha le jeune homme en attrapant Mione dans ses bras et pour la porter comme si elle ne pesait rien. Harry viens avec nous, je crois qu'il faut qu'on parle tous les trois ! Et je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps avant que les vieux ne me rappellent là-haut !

Le survivant hocha la tête d'un air indifférent mais à l'intérieur de lui-même il était complètement bouleversé. Comment Ron pouvait-il être là parmi eux. Quand il passa vers ses élèves et sa femme il sentit une vague d'amour venir de sa femme pour l'encourager à faire face à ce qu'il allait devoir affronter. Il suivit Ron qui continuait de parler calmement à Mione qui pleurait comme une fontaine dans ses bras. Son cœur se serra légèrement quand il vit qu'il les avait emmenés au bord du lac sous le grand arbre, là où ils avaient l'habitude de venir tout les trois quand ils étaient encore étudiants.

- Comment est-ce possible ? demanda finalement le survivant à son meilleur ami qui s'était assis avec Mione contre lui alors que lui-même était toujours debout les yeux perdus dans le vague.

- C'est toi qui ose me demandé comment c'est possible ? railla Ron. Toi le survivant qui se balade de monde en monde, qui se marie en cachette avec une amazone, qui pourrait facilement faire exploser toute l'Europe s'il s'en donnait la peine !

- Le cynisme ne te va pas Ron souffla Hermione qui tentait de reprendre le contrôle de ses nerfs.

- Je sais je voulais juste essayer une fois rit Ron faisant rire ses deux condisciples qui se sentirent immédiatement mieux. On va dire qu'on a eu l'autorisation avec tes parents d'assister à votre remise des diplômes, mais quand on a vu l'état de Mione, tes parents m'ont limite expédié d'autorité ici. Les pauvres ils doivent se faire remonter les bretelles par le grand conseil et ils doivent essayer de m'avoir des minutes de répit.

- Mes parents ? s'étonna Harry.

- Ouais, du moment où j'ai rendu mon dernier souffle ils ont été à mes côtés pour m'aider et prendre mes marques dans l'autre monde. Ce sont des gens exceptionnels et tu leur ressembles énormément. Mais ton père est intenable maintenant qu'il a trouvé un compagnon de jeu d'après ta mère sourit doucement le rouquin. Ils sont baba devant leurs petits enfants et tu les aurais vu tout à l'heure quand tu as eu ton diplôme, ils étaient resplendissants de fierté pour toi ! Même si tu es en danger assez souvent ils sont sereins pour toi car tu es fort ! Mais toi Mione que t'arrive-t-il ? s'inquiéta le rouquin alors que la jeune fille resserrait son emprise sur la tunique de son ami.

- Restes avec moi, tu me manques trop renifla la gryffondor.

- Mione je suis là mais je vais bientôt partir, je suis mort ! Mort et enterré ! Il faut que tu fasses ton deuil ! Tu es intelligente et magnifique Mione, il y a d'autres personnes qui tiennent à …

- Je t'aime ne m'abandonne pas lâcha soudainement Mione en fixant les deux prunelles bleutées de son ami.

- Si tu savais comme je voulais entendre ces deux petits mots venant de toi quand j'étais encore de ce monde sourit Ron en caressant doucement le visage de la brune. Je t'ai aimé comme un fou aussi, si tu savais comme j'étais jaloux à en crever lorsque tu prenais Harry dans tes bras alors que tu restais si distante avec moi. Mais je suis mort Mione. Il faut que tu m'oublies, que ton cœur m'oublie. Il faut que tu réapprennes à aimer….

Cependant le rouquin ne put continuer que la jeune fille avait plaqué ses lèvres contre les siennes et l'embrassait fougueusement. Harry se mit à sourire tristement en voyant Ron tenter brièvement de retenir ses sentiments avant d'enlacer amoureusement leur amie commune pour l'embrasser avec autant d'ardeur. Il sentit rapidement un regard sur eux et il ne put s'empêcher de faire un sourire désolé à Draco qui se tenait sur le parvis du château et qui regardait les deux amoureux s'embrasser avec une douleur palpable.

- Ne repars pas supplia Mione les lèvres à quelques centimètres de celles de Ron.

- Il le faut pourtant ! Et tu sais pourquoi ! murmura Ron ses lèvres presque collées à celle de la brunette.

- Non ! se remit à sangloter Mione.

- Apaaaaaaaa hurla une fillette en arrivant sur eux pour se jeter dans les jambes de son père qui la prit rapidement dans ses bras. Apa éki se passe ?

- Regarde autour de nous Mione, ma place n'est plus là, vous avez évolués ! Harry est père de famille et maître dans la prochaine grande guerre ! Tu as refusé d'ouvrir ton cœur mais tu as également évolué Mione ! Malgré les œillères que tu t'obstines à garder tu n'es plus ma Mione. Tout comme je ne suis pas votre Ron ! Je suis là mais pas pour rester, je suis venu pour que tu puisses enfin faire ton deuil et si ma venue ne fait qu'accroitre ton chagrin je compte sur Harry pour effacer tous les souvenirs de cette journée ! J'ai pu me matérialiser car je puise la magie de Poudlard mais ma place n'est plus parmi vous.

- Apa pk ke Mione elle peuye demanda Ely en se tortillant dans les bras de son père pour qu'elle la dépose au sol. Mione câlin !

La petite fille alla se poser dans les bras de Mione qui sanglotait alors que Ron se levait pour se poser en face du survivant.

- Je suis désolé d'être mort dans tes bras Harry, tu ne méritais pas ce fardeau en plus sur tes épaules.

- Ta gueule Ron grogna Harry en lui lançant un crochet du droit. Ely, Hermione rentrez au château toutes les deux !

- Mais… tenta Hermione.

- Il n'y a pas de mais qui tienne Hermione, tu as pu lui dire ce que tu avais sur le cœur maintenant c'est à mon tour et je ne veux pas que ma fille vois ça ! Retourne au château ! trancha Harry sans quitter des yeux son ami qui se massait douloureusement la joue.

- Ouais c'est sûr tu n'es plus le petit gringalet d'avant, heureusement que je suis mort sinon tu m'aurais tué avec un coup pareil ironisa Ron en enlevant sa grande toge pour se retrouver en pantalon et chemise alors que la brunette retournait au château avec la petite Potter à contre cœur.

- Très drôle ! lâcha Harry avant de se prendre un coup de son ami qu'il n'avait pas vu venir.

- Comment t'as pu laisser Malefoy tombé amoureux de Mione s'enflamma le mort.

- Et toi comment as-tu pu laisser Mione se faire capturer, si tu avais été seul tu aurais pu sauver ta peau idiot ! répliqua le survivant avec la même fougue. Et pire encore comment OSES tu t'excuser après la manière dont MOI je vous avais traité !

- Maya je te rends ta fille faut que j'y retourne s'époumona Mione en faisant un dérapage contrôlé dans la grande salle en déposant la fillette dans les bras de l'amazone.

- Hermione qu'est-ce qui se passe !

Cependant la gryffondor ne répondit pas qu'elle courait jusqu'au lac à perdre haleine accompagnée de deux loups et trois panthères. Quand elle arriva sur la berge elle s'immobilisa en voyant ses deux amis debout sur le lac marchant sur le lac et se faisant face. Ron était entouré d'une douce lumière irréelle tandis que le survivant avait la moitié gauche du corps et du visage gelé mais cela ne semblait pas le paniquer plus que ça.

- Plus que le tempérament de feu, le survivant est la glace, qui aurait pu le croire il y a de ça quelques années ! sourit Ron. Mais pourquoi n'as-tu pas encore faire sauter les deux derniers sceaux ?

- LE dernier sceau plutôt rétorqua Harry perplexe.

- TU n'as scellé qu'une partie de ta magie, une autre est scellé depuis bien plus longtemps ! Et il faudra que tu arrives à faire sauter le sceau avant le 26 août expliqua Ron.

- Il ne pourra le desceller de lui-même intervint une voix froide qu'il aurait reconnu entre mille.

- C'est encore un de tes coups vieux schnock grimaça le survivant.

- Je ne t'ai pas scellé Harry, moi je t'ai maudit et tu as levé la malédiction expliqua Long Hinn en apparaissant sur son coté droit.

- Alors qui ?

- Toi-même ! lâcha une autre voix venant de sur sa gauche.

- Merlin souffla le survivant.

- Mione, Miss Potter retournez à l'intérieur s'il vous plaît et faites en sorte que personne ne vienne ici s'il vous plaît demanda Ron en souriant aux deux femmes qui se trouvaient sur la berge.

Aussitôt un immense pentagramme apparu sous les pieds de Maya tandis que son bâton offert par Long Hinn apparaissait dans ses mains. Elle se tourna vers le rouquin et le toisa froidement.

- Essayes de me faire bouger et on verra !

- C'est une sacrée femme que tu t'es trouvé Harry. Déjà à 17ans elle ne faisait pas rire mais là elle est presque flippante pouffa doucement le mort avant de se tourner vers Mione avec un air amoureux. Mione, toi il faut que tu rentres au château. Je t'en prie, il faut que personne ne se doute de rien et que la fête continue s'il te plaît. S'ils te posent des questions, dit simplement que j'apprends à faire connaissance avec la femme de mon ex meilleur ami.

- Tu as intérêt à venir me voir avant de partir Ronald Weasley rétorqua la brunette en partant vers le château tout en laissant deux de ses loups devant les portes de Poudlard auxquels se joignirent rapidement deux autres loups.

- Malefoy veille sur elle de loin, j'arrive pas à croire que ce soit le destin de ce serpent visqueux de prendre soin de notre Mione soupira le rouquin.

- Merlin expliquez moi s'il vous plaît ! Vous avez toujours été sincère avec moi, j'ai besoin de réponses à ce niveau là c'est quoi encore cette histoire de sceaux ? demanda Harry en se tournant vers le vieil homme.

- Sale gosse entendit-il dans son dos sachant que Long Hinn s'était senti visé. Il répond toujours car son temps est toujours limité dans les mondes !

- Il n'a pas tort, j'étais réputé pour être assez énigmatique de mon temps ! Et là c'est toujours le manque de temps qui me pousse à tout lâcher sourit l'enchanteur avant de reprendre son sérieux en voyant le regard perdu du survivant. Harry comme Ron vient de te le dire tu as deux sceaux qui te contrôlent et qui stoppent ta magie. Le 5ème sceaux que tu as toi-même posé fin Décembre et un autre sceau que tu as inconsciemment posé et renforcé pendant des années. Et qui bloque je dirais à vue de nez 60% de ta magie. Ais-je raison Long Hinn ? demanda Merlin à l'autre ancien faisant ainsi pivoter rapidement Harry qui dévisagea son ancien mentor.

- Ce morveux a fait bien pire que ça il a bloqué 75% de sa magie à l'intérieur de son corps. Et le pire c'est que lorsqu'il est dans son centre magique il ne sent même pas le sceau tellement il l'a caché et renforcé. Il est resté à Maladrone pendant presque 5 années et jamais il ne l'a détecté une seule fois ! Et ça ne lui a jamais traversé l'esprit que parfois dans sa vie il avait quand même puisé inconsciemment dans cette source : à 13 ans contre une centaine de détraqueurs par exemple. Mais quand j'ai vu qu'il galérait avec seulement 25% de sa magie j'ai préféré faire en sorte qu'il maîtrise déjà ces 25% avant d'aller plus loin. Et nous n'avons pas eu le temps d'aller plus loin ! expliqua Long Hinn alors qu'Harry se sentait de plus en plus démuni.

- Vous m'avez menti ? bafouilla le survivant blessé en regardant alternativement Merlin et Long Hinn alors qu'il sentait sa carapace de glace s'effriter sur son coté gauche et son être intérieur se révolter face à ces nouvelles.

- Nous n'avons pas menti, nous avons …. tenta de commencer Merlin

- Occulter de te dire certains faits me concernant pour ma sécurité c'est ça hurla le survivant hors de lui alors que les eaux du lac commençaient à se déchaîner dans tous les sens. Vous Merlin je vous ai fait confiance, j'ai remis ma vie entre vos mains ! Et vous vous êtes comporté comme cette enflure de Dumbledore. Quand à toi Long Hinn Malgré ton comportement et ton acharnement à me faire contrôler mes émotions, tu aurais pu me le dire ! Toi qui selon toute vraisemblance en savait plus que tout le monde là-dessus ! 5 ans espèce d'enfoiré, je t'ai supporté 5 ans, tu as commis le pire des crimes en me plongeant dans cette foutue illusion et pour quoi ? Pour 25 malheureux pour cent de magie ! Vous vous foutez tous de ma gueule ! Vous allez faire quoi la prochaine fois ? Me faire croire que je suis Voldemort et que je tue par plaisir des milliers de gens afin que je perde définitivement la raison !

- Calme toi tenta Long Hinn sur ses gardes.

- Dégagez tous de ma vie ! Je vous hais ! trancha Harry en disparaissant vite suivi par Maya morte d'inquiétude.

- Putain je ne les sens plus nulle part, même les enfants s'inquiéta Ron en se concentrant sur l'âme supérieure des sorciers qu'il ressentait normalement à tout moment.

- Je crois qu'on a déclenché la colère sourde d'une grande amazone en plus souffla Merlin en voyant là où Maya avait disparu des chardons entourés de basilic signe de la vengeance et de la haine.

- Vu son état au départ quand vous avez commencé à l'envoyer de monde en monde il n'aurait jamais pu maitriser la magie du sceau ! Alors Merlin n'ayez crainte celui qui est vraiment sur sa liste noire c'est moi ! J'aurais du être plus fin à ce niveau là souffla l'ancien.

- Qu'est-ce que vous avez fait hurla Archi en se précipitant sur l'eau pour dévisager les trois personnes. Mon frère, sa femme, leur 4 enfants et les incontrôlables ont disparus soudainement et il y a dans l'air un résidu de magie que seul Harry peut laisser. Qu'est que vous avez fait à ma famille ?

- En un mot comme en cent il nous hait mais maintenant il a toutes les cartes en mains et il est le seul à pouvoir y faire face ! Continuer sans eux car lorsqu'ils reviendront la bataille sera imminente ! expliqua Long Hinn avant de disparaitre.

- Qu'est ce que ça veut dire ! cracha l'elfe en regardant Merlin qui disparu rapidement avec son regard éteint. Toi tu as intérêt à me répondre !

Archi se tourna vers Ron qui se grattait la tête mal à l'aise et surtout inquiet de ne pouvoir sentir les Potter dans ce monde. Il n'avait pas sentit la distorsion temporelle se faire donc techniquement Harry et sa famille devaient encore se trouver dans ce monde mais comment par tous les dieux avait-il réussi à faire disparaitre l'existence même de son âme. Le rouquin perdu dans ses réflexions en fut brusquement sortit lorsqu'il fut envoyé violement sur la berge par un coup armé d'une tornade.

- Archi stooooop supplia Mione en venant s'accroupir à coté du rouquin sonné en prenant précieusement son visage entre ses deux mains. Ron je t'en prie dis-moi ce qui c'est passé, on ne sent plus Harry dans Poudlard, ni Maya ni les enfants et tous y compris ses élèves ont disparus. Dis-moi ce qui c'est passé je t'en prie ?

- Ses deux maîtres les plus puissants lui ont avoués une vérité qu'il aurait peut être fallu garder encore un peu cachée expliqua Ron en regardant la famille de Harry qui s'était approché de lui.

Je suis désolé! Mais peut-être, même ne vous fait-il plus confiance à vous aussi. Mais contrairement aux sorciers vous avez toujours su faire des bons choix pour Harry.

- Qu'est ce que vous lui avez encore dit putain de cons ? s'écria Archi en secouant le rouquin.

- Qu'il fallait qu'il descelle les 75% de magie qu'il a scellée pendant plus de 20 ans dans son corps inconsciemment. S'il veut avoir la moindre de chance contre Voldemort il n'a d'autre choix que de desceller cette magie en lui, mais avant ça il faut qu'il l'a trouve avoua Ron qui commençait à devenir transparent. On me rappelle là-haut !

- Harry se battait à seulement 25% la dernière fois ? bégaya Wess qui se souvenait de l'explosion magique qui avait eu lieu lors du sauvetage de Mizi et des autres.

- 15% à peine, le dernier sceau qu'il s'est lui-même apposé en Décembre bloque encore 10% de sa magie ! Adieu Mione cette fois tu ne me reverras plus; ce n'est pas moi qui serai responsable des liens avec les humains sourit Ron en posant délicatement ses lèvres sur les lèvres humides de la gryffondor alors que lui-même disparaissait définitivement.

- Adieu Ron pleura la jeune fille alors que Draco venait la prendre dans ses bras pour la rassurer. Je suis à nouveau seule.

- Non Mione je suis là murmura le blondinet avant de reprendre avec gêne. Et puis y'a tous les autres. Tu as entendu le vieux balafré Harry reviendra mais quand il reviendra il faudra qu'on soit prêts ! Alors courage satanée gryffondor, la fierté et le courage n'est-il pas le signe distinctif de ces foutus or et rouge ? taquina Draco.

- Saleté de Serpentard perfide et mesquin grogna Hermione tout en faisant rire Draco et en se laissant aller sur le torse de la seule personne qui finalement ne l'avait jamais quitté.

- Ouahh on est où ? s'exclama Jeff alors que tous atterrissaient dans une nuée de pétales de fleur dans un immense salon.

- Et c'est quoi ces médailles bizarres qu'on a tous s'étonna Madi en sortant de sous son pull une chaîne avec un petit pendentif en scorpion.

- Putain de connard de merde qu'ils aillent tous pourrir en enfer hurla une voix à l'étage les faisant tous frissonner alors qu'un grand bruit de casse retentissait.

- Bon les enfants désolé pour ce voyage un peu improvisé mais nous n'avons pas vraiment eu le choix sourit Maya en rentrant dans le salon avant de grimacer en entendant à nouveau des bruits de casse. Putain il va tout casser à cette allure !

- Maman qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta Vanessa alors que Maya prenait dans ses bras un de ses bambins qui avait été transférer dans un doux cocon fleuri.

- Ton père est légèrement énervé soupira Maya en se tournant vers sa plus jeune fille alors que les bruits de casse continuaient de même que les injures. Ma chérie tout ce que papa est en train de dire je ne veux jamais l'entendre dans ta jolie petite bouche s'il te plaît !

- Maya, c'est Harry qui est en train de tout casser là haut ? demanda timidement Rosalie en sursautant face à un nouveau boum.

- Il ne casse pas tout, il réaménage seulement le dernier étage tenta pitoyablement Maya en voyant le regard des ados qui disait clairement « tu te fous de notre gueule ». Bon d'accord il est en train de tout casser là haut ! Il y a eu quelques complications et ont a décidé qu'il valait mieux qu'on parte.

L'amazone, exténuée, se laissa tomber dans le canapé où Ely vint se caler contre elle de même que Vanessa qui avait pris son deuxième petit frère dans ses bras. Et c'est quand ils virent la femme la plus forte qu'ils connaissent fermer les yeux avec une larme silencieuse s'en écoulant qu'ils comprirent que quelque chose de grave s'était passé. Travis ne savait pas où ils avaient atterri mais il se mit rapidement à fouiner pour trouver la cuisine où il servit un grand verre d'eau fraîche qu'il ramena au salon où tous ses amis s'étaient assis dans les canapés et sur les coussins.

- Tiens Maya boit un coup ça te fera du bien déclara doucement le capitaine de hockey en tendant le verre à la mère de famille qui ouvrit un œil.

- Merci Travis sourit doucement l'amazone en se redressant légèrement et en reprenant un peu contenance tout en buvant son verre. Je suis désolée mais j'ai vraiment usé de beaucoup de magie aujourd'hui alors j'ai un petit coup de pompe mais ne vous inquiétez pas tout va bien aller maintenant. Alors comment trouvez-vous votre futur chez vous ? demanda Maya avec un léger sourire.

- On est à la maison de New York ? s'époumona Jeff en regardant le plafond qui se trouvait à plus de 4m de haut.

- Le manoir de New York serait plus juste, nous sommes dans le salon approuva Maya avant de grimacer en regardant les murs. Et heureusement que Harry a racheté le manoir à Andrew parce que franchement la déco n'est pas terrible. Je compte sur vous pour mettre un peu plus de chaleur sur ces murs froids. J'aimerais si cela ne vous dérange pas pour le moment que vous choisissiez vos chambres sur le 1er et le 2ème étage. Histoire qu'il y ait 6 étages entre vous et Harry au cas où ! J'ai placé autant de barrières que je pouvais entre lui et vous mais on ne sait jamais !

- Tu sais quoi Maya tu vas aller faire une bonne sieste bien méritée et nous on s'occupe de tout ici. On va préparer à manger et tout et tout pendant que tu vas te reposer sourit Madison pleine d'énergie.

- Madi a raison on va s'occuper des jumeaux et d'Ely et toi va pioncer ! approuva Jo faisant rire légèrement Maya.

- Jo tu vas encore apprendre des trucs débiles à ma fillette si je te laisse comme ça avec elle !

- Tu es cruelle de traiter Vanessa de fillette et je peux te dire qu'elle va sûrement faire des chooooses avec Travis bien loin de ce que ferait une fillette rétorqua le hockeyeur avec malice avant de se faire mettre au sol et étouffer par des coussins par son capitaine.

- Vas-y mange ce coussin Jean Octave ! nargua Travis en prenant bien le soin d'insister sur le prénom entier de son camarade.

- Jo, je m'appelle JO s'écria le hockeyeur en essayant de se relever pour plaquer son capitaine sans grand succès. Je m'appelle Jo ! Je n'y peux rien si ma délurée de mère a des origines européennes et des goûts aussi crades pour les noms !

- Chut chuchota puissamment Ely en lançant deux cousins sur les deux garçons qui s'arrêtèrent dans leur bataille. Ama fait dodo alors chuuuuuut.

- Tu sais où est la chambre de ta ama Ely demanda tout doucement Jeff en prenant la femme de leur professeur dans ses bras.

- Dans ce genre de palace il doit bien y avoir des chambres de maître rationalisa Rosalie en se levant et en se dirigeant vers la porte pour trouver les escaliers afin de monter aux étages.

- Je me demande comment elle a fait pour s'endormir avec le raffut de ces deux idiots et Harry qui n'arrête pas de tout casser en jurant comme un charretier s'étonna Jazz.

- Moi ce qui m'inquiète surtout c'est son état de fatigue même enceinte je l'ai jamais vu avec les traits aussi tirés s'inquiéta Méline en posant sa main sur le front de l'amazone pour s'assurer qu'elle n'avait pas de fièvre.

- C'est la porte là-bas s'enthousiasma Ely en courant au fond du couloir pour atteindre la porte qu'elle ouvrit.

En rentrant dans la chambre les étudiants restèrent un moment surpris devant la grandeur et surtout la décoration qui détonnait avec le reste du manoir. La chambre était chaleureuse et ils eurent l'impression d'être dans un cocon d'amour et de protection. Vanessa ouvrit les draps du lit et fit signe à son ami de poser sa mère dedans.

- Je vous rejoins en bas je vais la mettre un peu plus à l'aise pour dormir expliqua doucement la blonde à ses amis qui sortirent de la pièce exceptée sa petite sœur.

Ely se mit en mission d'enlever délicatement toutes les barrettes que sa maman avait dans ses cheveux pendant que Vanessa la déshabillait doucement afin qu'elle soit plus à l'aise. Elle sourit légèrement quand elle vit sa petite sœur utilisé la magie pour faire venir à elle des barrettes qu'elle ne parvenait pas à retirer de la chevelure de leur mère. La façon dont sa petite sœur faisait de la magie lui semblait étrange par rapport à tout ce que les étudiants de Poudlard lui avaient racontés. Normalement il fallait des formules et une baguette magique mais sa petite sœur parlait aux barrettes leur demandant gentiment de s'enlever des cheveux de leur mère afin qu'elle puisse faire un gros dodo comme elle disait. Et bizarrement les barrettes s'enlevaient d'elles-mêmes pour aller se poser délicatement dans la main de la petite toute fière.

- T'as vu comme qu'on est beau ? demanda Ely en attrapant un cadre qui se trouvait sur l'autre table de chevet où elle avait posé les barrettes.

Vanessa tendit son bras et attrapa le cadre pour mieux regarder la photo. Elle ne se souvint même pas quand elle avait été prise et cela était peut être normal étant donné que dessus elle dormait. Elle reconnaissait vaguement l'appartement de Poudlard et elle était endormie sur le canapé à moitié avachie sur son père qui dormait aussi avec Orphéo dans les bras. Maya était de l'autre coté d'Harry et tenait Jio dans ses bras alors qu'Elysia dormait tranquillement contre elle. En fait leur mère était la seule réveillée et veillait sur eux tous avec un regard brillant.

- En tout cas tu avais mangé un gâteau au chocolat ce jour-là tu en as autour de la bouche taquina la grande en montrant la photo à sa cadette.

- Bah y yétè bon avoua la petite avec un grand sourire avant de lever les mains et que des pétales de fleur viennent fleurir doucement près de l'oreiller à leur mère. Ama fait psser ces fleuyes quand j'ayyive pas à faye dodo.

- Alors je suis sûre que grâce à toi elle fera un beau gros dodo rassura la grande fille en rabattant les couvertures sur sa mère afin qu'elle ne prenne pas froid.

A peine finit-elle de dire ça que leur mère se tourna dans le lit afin de se blottir confortablement dans les draps. Vanessa attrapa sa sœur dans ses bras et ensemble elles sortirent de la chambre veillant à bien refermer afin que leur amazone de mère puisse se reposer correctement. En chemin elle fut surprise de voir la moitié des incontrôlables déposer leur affaires dans des chambres. Elle apprit rapidement qu'ils s'étaient tous plus ou moins réparties les tâches afin de pouvoir s'installer confortablement le plus rapidement possible. Dans le salon les garçons avaient été désignés pour changer les meubles de place.

- Où sont les jumeaux ? s'inquiéta Vanessa de ne pas voir ses petits frères.

- Vas voir en cuisine pouffa Travis en désignant une porte de la main.

- Vous allez voir les mecs on va faire un repas d'enfer pour votre maman, maintenant que vous vous êtes goinfrés déclarait Jo aux deux bambins.

Vanessa regarda depuis la porte son ami se mettre à cuisiner pour tout le monde. Visiblement les longues heures que son camarade avait passées auprès de sa mère pendant 5 mois l'avait passionné dans le domaine de la cuisine. Il jonglait avec les poêles et les casseroles avec une dextérité qu'elle ne lui aurait jamais soupçonnée. Elle ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement quand elle entendit son ami parler à ses frères.

- Votre grande sœur c'est rien qu'une voyeuse, elle n'arrête pas de me reluquer le derrière depuis tout à l'heure mais c'est vrai que je suis magnifique et bien bâti, on ne peut pas lui en vouloir si je suis si attirant ! déclara le hockeyeur alors que la blonde s'outrageait mais ce n'était rien par rapport à la suite. Mais vous savez quoi elle est bien mieux à l'extérieur de la cuisine que dedans. Une fois avec Ely elles ont failli faire exploser la cuisine à Los Angeles. Il faudra qu'elle s'améliore si un jour elle veut devenir une bonne épouse. Travis mange beaucoup !

- Arrêtes tes délires s'écria la blonde en venant frapper l'arrière du crane au hockeyeur pendant que les bébés gazouillaient de joie.

- Jooo tu fais gateauux ? hurla Ely qui débarquait dans la cuisine.

- Oui je vais en faire mais pour ça il faut que les autres reviennent des courses. Il me manque beaucoup de choses pour pouvoir finir de faire à manger, et peut-être que ton papa viendra nous rejoindre s'il sent des bons gâteaux !

- Les hommes sont toujours dictés par leur estomac c'est bien connu intervint Madi qui rentrait dans la cuisine avec les bras chargés de courses tout comme David, Paul et John.

Vanessa rit doucement et prépara des verres d'eau qu'elle mit sur un plateau avant de se diriger vers tous les ados qui travaillaient et qui devaient avoir soif avec la chaleur du mois de juin. Quand elle croisa Travis au deuxième étage il la regarda avec un regard qu'elle ne comprit pas immédiatement. Il prit le plateau qu'elle portait et la déposa sur une tablette non loin de là avant de l'attirer dans une chambre pour l'embrasser passionnément. Ils passèrent les cinq minutes suivantes à s'embrasser comme des damnés, avant que Travis ne prenne férocement la jeune fille contre lui.

- Ça va aller ne t'inquiètes pas rassura-t-il alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter contre lui. Ils vont s'en sortir ! Peut importe ce qu'il se passe ils s'en sortiront ! Ne t'inquiète pas !

- Comment veux-tu que je ne m'inquiète pas maman est inconsciente dans son lit épuisée jusqu'à ses limites, et papa est fou de rage en train de défoncer tout un étage de la maison ! pleura la belle blonde.

- Ta mère n'est pas inconsciente elle se repose, elle n'est pas blessée ni rien ! Et je ne pense pas que tu y as fait attention mais les bruits ont cessés, ton père a repris le contrôle. Je l'ai vu rentré dans la chambre à Maya tout à l'heure. Il était dans un sale état je te l'accorde mais il va bien ! Mais s'ils ont des soucis ma chérie, il faut qu'on fasse en sorte qu'ils les oublient tant qu'ils sont avec nous ! Alors une fois hors de cette chambre je ne veux plus voir une seul larme dans tes yeux d'accord sourit l'adolescent en fixant les yeux bleus de sa petite amie avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- C'est ta chambre n'est-ce pas ? demanda au bout d'un moment la jeune fille en observant la chambre dans laquelle ils se trouvaient.

- Qu'est ce qui te fait dire ça sourit le jeune homme en se tournant légèrement pour voir la chambre tout en gardant la jeune fille dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas je le sens c'est tout ! Tu sais 'intuition féminine sûrement ! Bien que j'avoue que le violon sur le bureau et le sweat des red scorpions avec le numéro 9 qui traîne donne quelques indices se moqua Vanessa.

- Oserais-tu te moquer de moi ? s'insurgea le capitaine de hockey.

Quand il vit le petit sourire moqueur de sa compagne il la prit dans ses bras pour la balancer sur le grand lit avant de la bloquer sous lui pour la chatouiller alors que son rire raisonnait dans toute la chambre et sûrement le couloir. Cependant sans qu'il ne s'y attende sa petite amie le renversa sur le lit et s'allongea à moitié sur lui, leurs visages face à face séparés à seulement quelques centimètres. Rapidement leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent et dansèrent sauvagement ensemble alors que leurs mains caressaient avec pudeur les formes de l'autre.

- Je me demande si tu ne devrais pas te reposer un peu comme ta mère, tu as l'air éreintée ma chérie déclara Travis une fois la passion légèrement retombée alors qu'elle avait la tête poser sur son torse sur lequel elle dessinait des arabesques à travers sa chemise.

- Je t'aime murmura-t-elle à mi-voix somnolente sous les caresses que lui prodiguait l'homme de sa vie.

- Je suis désolé ma douce tu as épuisée une grande partie de ta magie alors que je n'ai pensé qu'à moi ! Comme d'habitude ! soupira Harry en s'allongeant aux côtés de sa femme une fois calmé et douché.

Cependant même si cela devait être inconsciemment sa femme vint juste se caler un peu plus contre lui en respirant de bonheur.

- La seule chose qui fait que je ne les déteste pas à mort c'est que grâce à Merlin j'ai quand même pu te rencontrer ma chérie, me marier avec toi ! Grâce à lui j'ai pu fonder ma famille et nous avons quatre merveilleux enfants ensemble : d'ailleurs je sens dans la maison Travis et Vanessa dans la même chambre mais bon il faut bien qu'on s'y habitue. Mais si tu savais comme ça fait mal, j'ai eu l'impression de me vider de mon sang et de tout organe vital en moins d'une seconde. Pourquoi faut-il toujours que les autres en sachent plus sur moi que moi-même sur ma propre magie et ma propre vie. Et ça me tue de dire ça ce putain de con de Long Hinn a raison, je suis incapable de maîtriser déjà 25% de ma magie, alors comme est-ce que je pourrais en gérer 3 fois plus ? Comment est-ce que j'ai pu en sceller autant sans même le savoir c'est ça le pire !

- Et si tu te reposais afin de te calmer et que tu réfléchissais à ça plus tard à tête reposée qu'est -ce que tu en penserais ? marmonna Maya d'une voix endormie en levant la couverture pour que son mari passe en dessous juste contre elle.

- Tu as une grande salle de danse au dernier étage et j'ai un grand dojo maintenant expliqua doucement Harry avec un léger rire.

- Alors il faudra que tu me fasses danser rétorqua Maya alors que le sommeil revenait la gagner.

- Autant que tu le souhaites ma douce sourit Harry pour la première fois depuis les sinistres découvertes qu'il avait faites.

- Mon ange si mon père rentre dans cette chambre tu es un homme mort rit une voix à l'oreille de l'hockeyeur qui se réveillait doucement.

- Pourquoi … commença le jeune homme avant de se rendre compte dans la position dans laquelle ils étaient.

En effet durant leur sieste improvisée ils avaient légèrement changé de position, Vanessa allongée sur le dos alors que Travis s'était mis sur son coté pour la garder contre lui et sa main n'avait à priori pas trouvée de meilleure place que sa poitrine.

- Je m'en fous je mourrais heureux alors sourit tendrement le jeune homme en l'embrassant doucement alors que ses mains passaient sous le pull de la jeune fille et parcouraient timidement la poitrine de sa compagne qui ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner et de gémir alors qu'elle en profitait pour déboutonner la chemise de son compagnon.

- Qu'est-ce que tu dis ? s'écria Jo en regardant la fillette assise sur la table en train de lécher un saladier plein de reste de pâte à gâteau au chocolat.

- Apa y fait pu de magie et y ki pu ! déclara la fillette.

- Non ce que tu as dis sur Vanessa et Travis ! insista le hockeyeur.

- Y font dodo ensemble !Comme apa et ama ! expliqua Ely avec candeur ne voyant pas le mal dans la situation alors que le hockeyeur ouvrait de grands yeux avec un sourire machiavélique.

- Rosiiiie interpella Jo en voyant son amie passer devant la porte de la cuisine.

- Oui !

- Viens deux minutes par là, veille à ce que Ely ne tombe pas de la table et aux deux futurs accros aux gâteaux qui sont en train de pioncer, les gâteaux sont au four et il n'y a rien sur le feu. Je reviens vite expliqua rapidement le cuistot en déposant son tablier, en faisant un baiser sur la joue de son amie avant de sortir de la cuisine avec un air diabolique.

Rapidement tous demandèrent ce qui se passait quand ils virent l'espiègle monter les marches qui montaient aux chambres et s'arrêter devant celle de leur capitaine.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fous s'indigna Madi en voyant son ami l'oreille posée sur la porte.

Le hockeyeur ne répondit pas et ouvrit la porte doucement avant de regarder et de refermer la porte rapidement en criant un « oh putain !» et de se mettre à courir dans le manoir comme un dératé.

- Dis moi pas que c'est ton père entendirent les autres demander derrière la porte. Par ce que dans ce cas-là j'ai vraiment la poisse à 100%.

- Mon père t'aurais explosé directement ! Je dirais plutôt que c'est ton ailier droit ! rit doucement une voix féminine.

- Je peux donc le démonter je n'ai plus d'équipe d'Hockey à superviser, je te jure il est mort cria Travis en sortant de la chambre pied nu et la chemise complètement ouverte. Jo cache toi parce que si je te trouve t'es un scorpion écrabouillé !

- Travis calme toi tenta de le raisonner Jeff en le poursuivant inquiet devant la colère sourde qu'il ressentait de son meilleur ami.

Cependant le capitaine de hockey ne démordait pas et courait à perdre haleine dans les couloirs du manoir pour retrouver celui qui l'avait déranger dans un moment intime avec sa copine. Il ne sut pas combien de temps il passa à courir dans la maison mais en repassant au premier étage il fut surpris de voir Jo arrêter net devant la chambre des parents Potter où Harry était adossé l'air grognon.

- Est-ce que l'un de vous deux peut m'expliquer ce que c'est que tout ce boucan depuis tout à l'heure ? demanda gravement le professeur.

- Je détruis cet empêcheur de tourner en rond, je le réduis à l'état de microbe et après je te le laisse pour en faire ce que tu veux Harry intervint Travis en empoignant son ailier droit pour le plaquer contre le mur. Il est volontaire pour se faire démonter la gueule aujourd'hui !

- Et c'est quoi cette odeur de bruler ? redemanda Harry.

- Travis lâche moi, les gâteaux sont en train de cramer dans le four balbutia Jo toujours plaqué au mur.

- Jo tu crois que j'en ai réellement à foutre de ces putains de gâteaux grogna Travis en renforçant sa prise et en tournant légèrement la tête vers Jeff qui regardait ses deux amis se battre. Jeff va éteindre le four, je veux pas d'une bande de Potter en manque de sucre pour le repas ! Mais toi et moi mon ptit pote on a des comptes à régler termina le capitaine en fixant à nouveau son ami froidement.

- Harry pitié aide moi supplia Jo en regardant leur professeur qui les regardait avec un petit sourire.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as fait pour que Travis se mette à ce point en boule ? demanda le professeur fatigué puis rapidement perplexe en voyant le capitaine de hockey se tendre en rougissant et l'ailier droit sourire malicieusement.

- Tu lâches quoi que ce soit et tu n'auras pas la chance d'atteindre la fin du couloir avant de mourir menaça froidement le capitaine.

- Je parie que Jo les as déranger en plein milieu d'un câlin avec Vanessa! J'en suis sûre rit doucement Maya en robe de chambre en venant s'appuyer sur son mari.

Travis a peine entendit-il les mots de l'amazone se décomposa tout en lâchant le hockeyeur qui en profita pour s'éloigner de quelques pas mais qui ne voulait pas la scène de confrontation entre l'ado amoureux et le père surprotecteur de la copine.

- Harry je peux tout expliquer tenta calmement Travis en reprenant le contrôle de son corps.

- Viens avec moi au dernier étage, il faut qu'on parle trancha Harry en commençant à monter dans les étages alors que le hockeyeur foudroyait son ami du regard avant de suivre leur professeur.

- Est-ce que je dois me préparer à me faire destroyer ou pas ? demanda Travis alors qu'il découvrait les étages supérieurs.

- As-tu fait quelque chose de répréhensible qui mériterait que tu te fasses destroyer ? rétorqua simplement Harry avec un regard suspicieux

- Est-ce que trop aimer Vanessa est répréhensible ? balbutia le futur médecin.

- Trop aimer sa femme n'est pas un acte répréhensible si elle est consentante grimaça Harry en essayant de rester calme. Travis votre couple avec ma fille n'a jamais été normal et je l'ai vu dès que je suis rentré dans votre salle de cours en Janvier. Tu as toujours veillé sur elle plus que tous les autres ! Je crois que ce serait plutôt moi qui mériterait des coups aujourd'hui, Maya a utilisé ce matin énormément de magie avant votre remise des diplômes tout en recevant un sacré coup au moral. Et quand les mauvaises nouvelles sont tombées à Poudlard c'est elle seule qui vous a fait transplaner tout en vous faisant apparaître vos médaillons pour vous cacher aux yeux du monde afin de vous protégez.

- Qu'est-ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard ? Jeff faisait le con en essayant d'être compositeur à succès, chose à laquelle il a ridiculement échoué au passage. Sa pauvre chanson qu'il a appelé la rade, on la renommé en « la crade » d'ailleurs. Et soudainement on a été entouré de fleurs et on s'est retrouvé au salon en t'entendant hurler comme un charretier avec des bruits de casse !

- On verra plus tard pour ça faut que je réfléchisse à certains points, pour le moment c'est trop embrouillé ! expliqua évasivement Harry en ouvrant enfin une des deux seules portes du dernier étage. Comme tu peux le voir je n'ai pas fait que tout détruire tout à l'heure. Bien que j'utiliserai ce dojo pour m'entraîner, je veux que tu saches que tu es la bienvenue pour te défouler ici Travis. Je sais que je suis un des plus mal placé pour dire ça mais n'attends pas d'arriver au point critique de tout détruire pour venir ici. L'année prochaine à Harvard il faudra que tu sois calme et serein et si pour ça tu as besoin de te défouler ici le weekend tu es plus que le bienvenu. Si je te dis tout ça c'est que j'ai jamais vu Jo aussi apeuré et Jeff autant en flippe que tout à l'heure !

- Il m'a vraiment mis en rogne l'autre ! Je fais le serment que le jour où il nous ramène une fille je lui foutrai la honte de sa vie ! Et puis ils étaient en flippe car normalement c'est pas contre eux que je suis, mais plutôt avec eux ! Faut vraiment que je me calme sinon je ne donne pas cher de mes études ! Ça ferait tache de se faire virer au bout de 2 jours quand même soupira Travis en regardant dans un coin un sac à boxer.

- Travis je réfléchis depuis pas mal de temps et j'ai une mission pour toi commença Harry sérieusement faisant se tourner l'adolescent surpris vers lui. Je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer pour moi dans le futur, mais je veux que tu veilles sur Vanessa. Hormis les elfes je ne fais plus confiance en personne et des gens savent que j'ai une fille moldue. Ceci est une arme à feu je vais t'apprendre à t'en servir tout en t'entrainant si tu l'acceptes et je veux que tu veilles sur Vanessa lorsque je ne serai pas ou plus en mesure de le faire ! expliqua le professeur en faisant apparaître une arme à feu.

- Bien sûr que j'accepte Harry mais arrêtes de parler comme si tu ne reviendrais jamais ! déclara Travis avant de reprendre avec un sérieux Et arrêtez de garder Vanessa toujours de côté en pensant qu'elle s'inquiétera encore moins car c'est encore pire. Elle ne dort pas en pensant que vous êtes peut-être en train de vous battre. Elle ne sait pas ce qui se passe alors expliquez lui pour qu'elle comprenne. Elle se fera du souci mais elle est loin d'être stupide elle comprendra. Elle ne veut pas qu'un jour Archi passe la porte de la maison ou du manoir pour venir la voir et lui dire que vous êtes morts ! Tu aurais vu l'état dans lequel elle était tout à l'heure à mon avis elle équivalait à Maya et toi ! Elle sait qu'elle n'est que moldue mais laissez-la vous soutenir comme elle peut, elle y tient vraiment. Et même , si elle vous considère comme ses parents, et qu'elle vous aime plus que tout, en faisant ça elle a l'impression que vous la laisser de côté même si c'est inconsciemment et non délibéré.

- On est vraiment de piètre parents quand même soupira Harry en s'asseyant à même le sol avant de se prendre un coup sur la tronche.

- Si vous étiez de piètres parents vos enfants ne vous aimeraient pas autant tous les deux déclara Travis en prenant soin de reculer de deux pas quand même pour pas se reprendre un coup. Si vous étiez de mauvais parents j'aurais déjà tout fait pour mettre Vanessa en sécurité loin de vous ! Ce que j'ai dit n'est pas pour te faire culpabiliser mais pour te faire comprendre que tu es humain et que tu as fait une erreur ! Et heureusement les erreurs ça se réparent ! Alors s'il te plaît reprend ton rôle de grand sage parce que ça ne me va vraiment pas ! Alors on descend on va manger, je vais quand même latter le cuistot à deux balles et on s'entraîne à partir de demain !

- Faisons comme ça sourit doucement le survivant.

- Et c'est quoi l'autre porte ? demanda Travis avant de voir le regard blasé de son professeur.

- Des fois je me demande ce qu'on ne ferait pas pour la femme de sa vie ! soupira Harry alors que l'adolescent ouvrait la porte.

Travis ne put s'empêcher de rire bruyamment en voyant une immense salle de danse dont les murs étaient recouverts de miroir avec dans un coin un grand piano et sur les côtés de grandes enceintes pour la musique. Une chose était sûre Mayaween allait adorer cette salle et sa propre petit amie également. Harry en profita pour lui montrer de nombreuses salles qu'il avait fait aménager dans les étages inférieurs : des salles de musique insonorisées, un atelier de stylisme géant pour sa femme puis finalement ils rejoignirent la salle à manger où la table avait été dressée et où tout le monde avait commencé à manger.

- Une pace pouye apa et une pace pouye tavis sourit Ely en montrant les deux places à côté d'elle.

- Elle veut des alliés à coté d'elle pour les desserts rit Vanessa alors que sa petite sœur faisait un grand sourire.

Travis passa derrière Jo et appuya férocement sa tête dans son assiette avant de s'asseoir à coté d'Ely et que tous éclataient de rire. Il se pencha sur la petite et lui parla doucement à l'oreille avant qu'elle se mette à hurler de joie en tapant dans ses petites mains.

- Qu'est ce que tu lui as dis pour qu'elle se mette à sautiller comme ça rit Michaëlla qui était en face de la fillette.

- Chuuuuut sekè déclara la fillette en bâillonnant Travis qui était mort de rire.

- Oui c'est un secret Mika je ne peux rien dire je suis désolé !

C'est ainsi que le repas se passa à la plus grande joie de tous qui retrouvaient enfin un semblant de normalité qui leur manquait depuis le matin même. Aucun des incontrôlables ne parla de ce qui s'était passé à Poudlard et cela rassura les Potter. Au moment du dessert Travis demanda une grosse part à l'étonnement de ses amis qui savaient qu'il ne raffolait pas plus que ça de sucre et attendit que la fillette à côté de lui ait fini son dessert avant de lui donner la sienne pleine et de prendre la vide.

- Tu vois moi aussi je sais faire de la magie pas vrai Ely déclara sérieusement Travis alors que la fillette plongeait sur sa part de gâteau comme une affamée alors que les autres éclataient de rire.

- Quelque chose me dit qu'elle aime ce genre de magie sourit Maya blasée alors que la fillette approuvait hystériquement de la tête.

Après le repas Harry déclara réunion de famille des Potter en faisant un sourire entendu à Travis et il monta dans sa chambre suivit de sa femme, de ses deux filles et des deux bambins. Rapidement tous repartirent à la découverte du manoir maintenant que le danger Harry était passé et alors que le capitaine retournait dans sa chambre pour être au calme pour jouer calmement au violon et pour réfléchir. Au bout d'un moment il s'arrêta et s'endormit avant de sentir quelques minutes plus tard un poids venir se poser sur son torse.

- Merci d'avoir parler à papa chuchota Vanessa en se calant confortablement sur son torse.

Travis ne répondit pas sachant que les mots seraient superflus mais il renforça son emprise sur elle avant de sombrer de nouveau dans le sommeil. Bien loin de la période préparatoire concours, examens et matchs une nouvelle ère s'ouvrait pour les incontrôlables : la vie d'adultes. Et la dernière ligne droite pour les Potter venait de montrer le bout de son nez.

Le dimanche se passa dans le calme, enfin un calme tout à fait relatif quand on connaissait les incontrôlables. Harry de son côté avait commencé à former Travis qui n'avait à cœur que de réussir du mieux qu'il pouvait cet art même s'il espérait sincèrement ne jamais avoir à s'en servir. Et voir ainsi pour la première fois son professeur aussi à l'aise dans le monde des armes et des combats le conforta dans son idée qu'ils n'avaient vraiment vu leur professeur pendant les 5 mois qu'ils avaient passés tous ensembles. De plus il comprenait réellement maintenant le malaise de Archi quand il avait vu Harry dormir aussi librement car lorsque le jeune homme s'était dirigé vers le dojo à 8h du matin son professeur était déjà en place et quand il avait rendu les armes vers 15h à bout de force son professeur avait continué de s'entraîner jusqu'à tard dans la nuit étant donné qu'à 23h personne ne l'avait vu redescendre.

Le lendemain Harry fut dans le dojo dès 5heure du matin, il profitait d'être seul afin de se plonger en transe et ainsi se plonger dans son centre magique pour espérer ne serait-ce que repérer le sceau mais il n'y arrivait pas. Pour lui tout était désespérément normal et aucune trace de magie autre que celle circulant actuellement dans ses veines n'était en vue à part le sceau de Décembre mais ça il le savait. Peut-être était-ce encore une mauvaise blague de ce vieux fou d'Ancien ? Mais Harry n'y croyait pas trop, il avait vu la peur dans les yeux de l'Ancien quand il avait commencé à s'énerver et il savait que l'Ancien n'aurait jamais pris le risque de le mettre en colère si proche d'autres personnes.

- Papa vient faire un break on va partir à Julliard intervint doucement Vanessa en rentrant dans le dojo. Tu trouveras comment faire mais il faut que tu te changes les idées !

- J'arrive souffla Harry en se levant et en avisant sur la petite horloge qu'il était déjà 10h du matin.

- Travis, Jo, Jeff, Jazz sont déterminés à prendre les motos et maman veut que tu sois avec eux si jamais il y a un souci ! expliqua Vanessa alors qu'ils descendaient rejoindre les autres dont la moitié se trouvait déjà dans l'immense garage où se trouvaient des voitures plus ou moins récentes, et plus ou moins puissantes. Et je conduirais la voiture avec maman et les enfants.

- Faudra vraiment que ta mère se décident un jour à apprendre à conduire soupira Harry faisant rire sa fille.

- Allez grouille Harry, Juilliard attend pas ! s'époumona Madi en poussant son professeur vers les motos alors qu'elle-même montait derrière Jeff sur la moto.

- Tiens Harry sinon Maya va te tuer pouffa Travis en lançant un casque de moto à son professeur qui était déjà prêt à partir sans aucune protection.

- Ah je te jure j'ai le droit de dire qu'elle me gonfle ces gonzesses grogna Harry en se mettant en route tout en accélérant rapidement.

- Maya voulait qu'il refrène notre ardeur ou que nous on refrène son ardeur ? demanda Jazz en riant dans le micro du casque.

- Jazz ta gueule et avance on va le perdre râla Travis en augmentant l'allure.

- Les gars ! intervint malicieusement Harry après 15 minutes.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Jeff.

- Je ne sais pas du tout où je vais là ! Je tenais à vous le signaler avant qu'on arrive à Washington quand même.

- Oh l'enfoiré ! hurla Madi dans le casque faisant grimacer tous les garçons. Harry sale vipère pourquoi tu ne l'as pas dis plus tôt que tu ne savais pas où c'était ! Jeff fait demi-tour !

- Arrêtes serre pas si fort je vais plus pouvoir respirer gémit Jeff faisant rire les autres.

- Maintenant tu te démerdes comme tu veux Harry mais tu as intérêt à nous amener à Julliard rapidement, t'as qu'à mettre ton radar à Maya en route râla la jeune fille.

- Mon radar à Maya ? pouffa Harry moqueusement en faisant demi tour alors que ses yeux prenaient une teinte or sans que personne ne le voit. Tu crois que je suis un chien Madison Carter !

La jeune fille ne répondit pas mais tous l'entendaient râler dans le casque se demandant pourquoi elle n'avait pas suivit les autres dans les voitures plutôt que de suivre « cette bande de barges qui n'en ont rien à faire à part faire les idiots ». Le petit groupe reprit donc rapidement la route à pleine vitesse mais cette fois-ci Harry savait où il allait, enfin en espérant que sa femme et ses enfants étaient bien arrivés à destination. Cependant quand 10 minutes plus tard ils virent l'enseigne de l'institut plus personne ne parla et en rejoignant le parking ils ne purent s'empêcher de rire en voyant les autres qui les attendaient contre les voitures. Harry descendit rapidement de sa moto et alla embrasser fougueusement sa femme qui ne comprenait pas vraiment ce qu'il se passait surtout quand il se mit à renifler son cou alors que les autres motards éclataient de rire.

- Ça y est le chien à retrouver sa maitresse. ? taquina Jeff alors que Madison le tapait sur la tête.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel demanda Maya en essayant de faire relever la tête à son mari qui laissait désespérément sa tête dans son cou.

- Attends deux minutes que ma magie redescende j'ai encore les yeux dorés, j'ai de plus en plus de mal à les faire redevenir normaux rapidement souffla imperceptiblement Harry à l'oreille de sa femme qui raffermit juste sa prise autour de lui.

- Les enfants allez y, on vous rejoint plus tard sourit Maya en regardant les jeunes. On vous confie les enfants et c'est votre entrée dans une nouvelle école essayez de ne pas tout casser tout de suite.

Au bout de 5 petites minutes Harry releva enfin les yeux et Maya sourit doucement en voyant les yeux émeraudes de son mari. Profitant du fait de ne pas avoir ni les enfants ni les incontrôlables ils en profitèrent pour s'embrasser comme des adolescents en mal d'amour puis se mirent en route jusqu'à la salle où se tenaient les inscriptions. Tous les incontrôlables futurs étudiants de l'institut étaient assis autour d'une table et remplissaient leur formulaire dans un silence qui leur était très étranger.

- Eilen où sont –ils ? entendirent-ils derrière eux.

- Les jeunes autour de la table expliqua la dénommé Eilen attirant définitivement l'attention des incontrôlables.

- Ah mes chers amis, je suis si heureux de vous accueillir dans notre établissement, je suis Zackary Simon le directeur des sections universitaires de Juilliard. Et vous êtes donc les fameux incontrôlables ! C'est un grand honneur pour nous de vous accueillir à partir de la rentrée. J'espère que vous avez fait un bon voyage depuis Los Angeles.

- Merci Monsieur, c'est aussi un grand honneur de poursuivre nos études dans une université avec une telle réputation répliqua Jeff avec un sérieux qui ne lui était pas connu.

- J'ai cru comprendre que je n'accueillerais pas toute votre troupe dès la rentrée est-ce exacte ? demanda le vieil homme peiné en voyant certains des incontrôlables debout derrière leur ami.

- Exacte monsieur sourit Vanessa.

- Je perds donc Juliette, est-ce le cas de son Roméo également ?

- Oui monsieur affirma Travis en prenant Vanessa dans ses bras.

Le vieil homme demanda à tous ceux qui était debout et le pauvre sembla démoralisé que certains aient d'autres inspirations que l'art dans la vie. Harry de son côté ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire quand le vieil homme le prit pour un étudiant mais qu'il ne se souvenait pas l'avoir vu dans le spectacle.

- Cet homme est notre professeur Harry Potter, et avec du recul on se rend compte que les trois quart du spectacle ont été mis en place par lui. Et à côté il s'agit de Mayaween sa femme et notre styliste personnelle expliqua Rosalie en faisant les présentations et en rendant son bulletin d'inscription.

- Les gars je suis dans … la merde hurla Jo en arrivant dans la salle avant de déglutir difficilement en voyant le couple Potter. Je suis vraiment vraiment dans la merde là !

- Qu'est ce qui se passe ? s'étonna Jeff.

- Où est Ely ! cria Vanessa en s'approchant du hockeyeur.

- Euhh elle est dans l'institut….. j'espère murmura Jo très mal à l'aise en voyant le regard perçant des Potter. J'ai tourné les yeux deux minutes et elle n'était plus là, je n'arrive pas à la trouver !

Aussitôt les deux Potter, Vanessa et Travis sortirent de la pièce avec précipitation sous les yeux ahuris du directeur.

- Monsieur on revient rapidement pour finir les papiers lâcha Jeff en sortant rapidement de la salle comme tous ses amis excepté Jo qui fut retenu dans la pièce par Rosalie en colère.

- Toi tu restes ici sous surveillance, prends Orphéo et je prends Jio, on va attendre devant la porte histoire que si elle retrouve son chemin il y ait encore quelqu'un dans le coin ! Et putain comment tu as pu perdre Ely espèce de crétin !

- J'y peux rien, je te jure je tenais sa main et je l'ai lâché 1seconde et elle était plus là après ! répliqua Jo avec un air sous entendu à Rosie qui ouvrit les yeux de stupeur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? s'inquiéta le directeur un peu dépassé par les évènements rapides qui venaient de se passer.

- Notre petite sœur de 3 ans à peine a disparu, elle a du vouloir partir à l'aventure et ce grand benêt a pas réussi à la retrouver.

- Venez avec moi je vais faire le tour avec vous sourit doucement le directeur avant de se tourner vers la femme des inscriptions. Eilen si la petite reviens par là gardez-là avec vous et annoncer le moi par les hauts parleurs s'il vous plaît.

- Tu parles d'une entrée en matière à Julliard soupira Rosie alors que Jio tapait dans ses petites mains d'un air content. Et toi espèce de petit garnement tu es content que tous le monde cherchent Ely !

- Si on réfléchit sérieusement elle doit être soit vers une salle avec un piano soit vers une salle de danse ! tenta Jo.

- Elle adore les scènes aussi ragea Rosalie en regardant son ami.

- Soit ! Elle peut donc être dans tout l'institut ! rit légèrement le vieil homme avant de reprendre avec calme. Ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sûr qu'on l'a retrouvera rapidement.

- Non mais quel idiot, « nous on va se balader pendant que vous faites vos lignes » râla Jasper en faisant toutes les pièces dans le couloir de la section piano.

- Excusez moi, vous n'auriez pas une fille de 17ans qui en parait 14, pas plus haute que trois pommes, avec les cheveux en pétards et un air hystérique collé au visage? demanda un jeune homme presque aussi baraqué que lui le faisant rire face à la situation.

- Non je suis désolé et vous vous n'auriez pas vu une petite fille de trois ans, vraiment pas plus haute que 3 abricots avec les cheveux noirs tous bouclés dans tous les sens ? Bien qu'elle peut aussi avoir un air hystérique collé au visage ? demanda Jazz faisant rire l'autre homme.

- Ah les petites sœurs je vous jure souffla l'autre homme.

Jasper ne répondit pas et continua à explorer les pièces. D'un accord muet il s'occupait des salles de droite et son camarade d'infortune s'occupait des salles de gauche.

- Alice mais bon dieu qu'est ce que tu fais déjà assise à un piano c'est pas encore la rentrée, on te cherche de partout tonna la voix coléreuse du jeune homme.

- Emmet arrêtes de crier rétorqua une voix féminine chantante comme des clochettes.

- Ki cé ? demanda une petite voix que Jazz aurait reconnue entre mille.

Il se précipita dans la salle et souffla de soulagement en voyant Ely assise sur le banc de piano à côté d'une jeune fille.

- Ely par tous les dieux, qu'est-ce qui t'a pris de te sauver comme ça, tu sais le souci que tout le monde se fait pour toi! gronda gentiment le jeune homme en venant prendre la petite dans ses bras.

- Vais me faiye gonder ? demanda la petite fille avec une moue toute mignonne et ses yeux tout mouillés.

- Oh oui mademoiselle tu vas te faire gronder cette fois-ci ! Tu sais que tu ne dois pas partir toute seule quand tu es dans un endroit que tu ne connais pas ! sermonna Jazz en posant son front sur celui de la fillette pour bien la fixer dans les yeux. Qu'est-ce que tu aurais fait si tu n'avais pas trouver la dame avec qui rester ?

- Mais c'est ma coupine Lice ! se défendit Ely avec une moue adorable.

- Attention aux regards de chiens mouillées des petites sœurs c'est souvent la fin de toutes choses se moqua l'autre jeune homme en tapant doucement dans le dos à Jasper. Et la sienne a l'air particulièrement redoutable !

- Emmett tais-toi grogna la jeune fille faisant enfin lever les yeux de Jazz.

- Jazz c'est ma coupine Lice ! présenta fièrement Ely alors que Jazz ne pouvait s'empêcher de détailler la jeune fille sous toutes les coutures.

- Elle est bien plus grande que trois pommes quand même déclara Jazz à Emmett qui éclata de rire alors que la jeune fille prenait un air outré. En tout cas Lice je te remercie d'avoir veillée sur Ely et j'espère qu'elle n'a pas été pénible comme sa mademoiselle sait si bien le faire !

- Pas du tout, elle est venue s'asseoir à côté de moi juste pour écouter expliqua doucement la jeune fille toute rouge.

- J'espère te voir à la rentrée, je suis Jasper Withlock ! se présenta enfin Jasper.

- Alice Cullen répondit la jeune femme en serrant la main tendue de Jasper qui en profita pour lui faire un baisemain.

- Maintenant on va retrouver les autres ! À cause de toi on s'est fait remarqué alors que la rentrée n'a pas encore eu lieu ! Tu devrais avoir honte Ely sermonna gentiment Jazz à la petite fille qui faisait juste un grand sourire et des grands signes d'adieu à Alice et son frère.

- « Les gars j'ai retrouvé Ely on est dans la salle des inscriptions » déclara Jazz dans le haut parleur que la dame lui avait tendu. Merci Madame, et désolé encore pour tout ce dérangement.

- A peine deux minutes plus tard Mayaween et Harry débarquaient en courant et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant la petite dans les bras de Jasper. Maya la prit rapidement dans ses bras avant de la regarder avec des gros yeux.

- Vous allez avoir des problèmes mademoiselle Potter, priver de gâteaux pendant une semaine et ne compte pas sur Travis, sur papa ou n'importe qui pour t'en donner gronda sévèrement l'amazone en posant sa fille sur la table alors qu'elle se mettait à sangloter. Ma chérie je sais que tu me détestes mais je suis obligée de te gronder, est-ce que tu sais l'inquiétude qu'on s'est tous fait quand Jo nous a dit que tu avais disparue ? Si des méchants messieurs ou des méchantes dames t'avaient fait du mal, tu sais la peine que cela aurait fait à apa et ama, sans parler de tous les incontrôlables.

- Désolée ama pleura la fillette en tendant les bras vers sa mère qui la prit dans ses bras. Tu m'aimes encoye ?

- Bien sûr que je t'aime ma chérie, et apa aussi il t'aime mais ne refait jamais jamais jamais jamais ça !

- Allez arrêtes de pleurer ma puce rassura Harry en embrassant sa fillette sur la tête et en prenant sa femme et sa fille dans une forte étreinte.

Rapidement tous les incontrôlables arrivèrent et soupirèrent de soulagement en voyant la petite dans les bras de ses parents. La petite s'excusa auprès de tous et promis de ne pas recommencer. Même le directeur eut le droit à ses excuses et il se pencha pour se mettre à sa hauteur.

- Après tout gronder pour gronder, est-ce que tu as aimé mon école ?

- Oui Lice jouait top bien du piano comme apa admit la fillette.

- Lice ? s'étonnèrent tous les incontrôlables en regardant Jasper.

- Alice, c'est une étudiante qui commencera en septembre comme nous à priori, elle devait être en train de jouer tranquillement quand Ely l'a rejoint. Mais elle a l'air dans le même style que notre chère Ely, son frère la cherchait également soupira Jazz faisant rire tous le monde.

- Pourquoi tes joues se teintent de rouge murmura la voix de Vanessa à l'oreille du blond.

- Il fait chaud je trouve dans cette pièce rétorqua simplement le jeune homme faisant éclater de rire la futur avocate.

Les incontrôlables se remirent rapidement à remplir leur bulletin pendant que Ely expliquait vaguement à son papa toutes les musiques qu'elle avait entendues avec Alice. Et c'est ainsi qu'une heure plus tard ils se retrouvaient tous sur le parking prêts à rentrer ou à aller faire du shopping ou tout simplement se balader

- Au yevoi Lice hurla Ely en faisant de grand signe à la jeune fille qui lui fit un grand sourire près d'une voiture à l'autre bout du parking alors que tous les incontrôlables se tournaient vers elle.

- Bye bye Elyyy et ne t'enfuis plus comme ça cria la jeune fille en lui faisant un grand signe. A la prochaine Jasper j'espère !

Jasper fit juste un léger signe de la main et monta sur la moto en mettant son casque cachant du même fait les rougeurs qui recouvraient ses joues.

C'est ainsi qu'en arrivant à la maison commença la punition d'Ely qui ne chercha même pas à désobéir. En voyant le regard inquiet de ses parents elle avait compris qu'elle avait fait une grosse bêtise alors elle subissait sa punition comme une grande fille.

Harry de son côté était fier de sa fille qui se comportait très bien face à sa punition mais dès le lendemain il dut faire très attention aux émanations magiques de ses enfants à cause de la présence des parents à Madison qui ne parvenaient à réaliser la grandeur de la maison dans laquelle leur fille allait vivre. Et heureusement que les incontrôlables l'aidaient à veiller car Ely lâchait souvent de la magie sans même le faire exprès et ils avaient sauvé deux trois fois la situation face aux moldus qui repartirent 4 jours plus tard à la grande joie de tous.

- Harry déclara Travis en plein milieu de taïchi en s'arrêtant avec une mine soucieuse.

- Oui ?

- J'ai réfléchi à ce que tu m'as raconté sur ta magie, et j'ai eu une idée assez tordue par rapport à tout ce que tu nous avais raconté à Poudlard !

- Je t'écoute sourit doucement Harry devant l'air sérieux de son étudiant qui tentait tous les jours de l'aider dans sa magie même s'il n'avait pas l'air de trop comprendre.

- C'est un truc complètement loufoque et tu auras le droit de te moquer de moi déclara l'adolescent en s'asseyant par terre contre le mur pour se concentrer.

- Promis je ne me moquerai pas de toi, si tu savais le nombre de conneries qui m'est passé par la tête depuis que j'ai appris cette histoire de sceaux, tu aurais de quoi te moquer de moi pendant des années rit doucement Harry en s'asseyant contre le mur à côté de l'ado. Vas-y je t'écoute.

- Les trois zigotos ont bien dit que tu avais scellé ta magie depuis 20ans, soit depuis que tes parents sont morts si je me souviens bien ?

- Exact! je ne sais pas si c'est exactement 20ans, mais ce doit être dans ces eaux-là !

- Et tu nous as dit que quand tu étais plus jeune, que tu vivais chez ton oncle et ta tante, toutes les manifestations magiques étaient défendues, et que tu étais considéré comme un monstre anormal !

- Ouais grogna Harry dont les mauvais souvenirs refaisaient surface.

- Et si justement c'était-çà ! le sceau ! tenta l'adolescent faisant lever la tête de son professeur plus que perplexe.

- Je ne vais pas me moquer de toi parce que je ne comprends rien là !

- Quand tu étais petit tu as toujours voulu être normal alors peut-être que dans ton centre magique c'est la partie la plus normale qui est la moins normale s'embrouilla l'adolescent.

- Tu veux dire que c'est la normalité de mon centre magique qui est pas normale ? rit doucement Harry avant de s'immobiliser en entendant la réplique de l'ado.

- Après tout, tous disent que tu n'es pas normal Harry, ce n'est pas un défaut dans ton cas, juste une constatation mais je crois qu'il faudrait peut-être regarder ce qui est trop normal chez toi pour voir ce qui n'est pas normal !

Sur ce l'adolescent laissa son professeur tranquillement dans le dojo. De son côté Harry réfléchissait méticuleusement aux paroles de son étudiant qu'il n'avait d'ailleurs pas entendu quitter les lieux. Il se plongea rapidement dans son centre magique et s'approcha de la partie qui respirait le plus la normalité de son être : la plus calme, la plus douce, la plus parfaite, la plus normale. Il posa doucement sa main s'apprêtant à toucher le bord de son noyau magique mais il passa au travers. Il passa son corps à travers la fine pellicule opaque et sa concentration se coupa intensément quand il vit ce qu'il avait devant les yeux.

- Oh putain murmura Harry en revenant dans le monde réel.


	92. Prélude à la liberté

Bonsoir à tous,

Comme certains le savent déjà, mon ordi s'est mis à fumer la semaine dernière. Et tout le monde sait que fumer nuit gravement à la santé. Mon ordi a donc attrapé un cancer foudroyant et est décédé quasiment immédiatement -_-'. Je suis légèrement poursuivit par la poisse parce que ce pauvre ordi avait attrapé un mauvais rhume il y a quelques temps appelé « le virus du gendarme ».

Bref ma vie ne vous intéresse pas mais je viens de finir de faire toutes mes réinstallatations avec mon nouveau PC que j'ai monté hier et me voiciiiiiiii ^^ bon avec un peu de retard mais ça compensera pour les fois où je les poste le vendredi au lieu du week end. Cette version du chapitre n'est pas la version corrigée car elle est partie en fumée (sans jeu de mot dsl -_-'). Donc j'ai pensé que vous préfériez lire le chapitre plutôt qu'attendre.

Beaucoup de reviewer m'ont dit « ouahh cross over avec Twilight ». Et désolée ça n'a rien à voir j'étais juste en rade de prénoms pour mes persos. Cependant certains ont bien trouvé le cross over qui fera parti de la fin de la fic, mais de toute façon vous allez rapidement le découvrir dans ce chapitre. Donc désolée si cela choque certaines personnes mais je ne pouvais décemment pas laisser passer une idée pareille.

Merci aux reviewers anonymes chotsala, Sissy, et klaude pour leur message. Merci aux autres reviewers également grâce à qui j'ai passé les 3000 reviews ^^ je suis très heureuse. Et merci aux 700 autres lecteurs qui ont également lu le chapitre précédent.

J'en ai assez fini avec mon blabla et je vous laisse à la lecture.

La suite dans deux semaines ^^

A++

Mili

* * *

92 : Prélude à la liberté

- Bonsoir déclara une voix grave depuis l'entrée de la grande salle faisant sursauter tous ses habitants.

- Tu as réussi à faire le point ? demanda Archi gravement ne faisant pas attention aux exclamations de surprises des autres personnes.

- J'ai fais ma part des choses je pense rétorqua le nouveau venu avec une voix envoutante.

- Putain tu nous as manqué frérot, ne repars jamais comme ça ! s'enthousiasma l'elfe en venant prendre le survivant dans ses bras. Et où sont ma belle sœur préférée et mes neveux et mes nièces ?

- Tu m'étrangles Archi marmonna difficilement Harry.

- Je m'en fou je te lâche pas tant que tu ne m'auras pas répondu rétorqua l'elfe en resserrant encore sa prise autour de l'humain.

- Ouai calinnnnnn ça manquaiiiit cria Wess en venant se jeter sur les deux hommes.

- Moins de trois minutes, merci tonton rit une voix derrière Harry faisant tourner la tête des deux elfes alors que Harry les gardait serré contre lui.

- Retenez vous elle a Orphéo dans les bras et Maya derrière elle a Jio alors allez pas les étouffer tous les deux signala le survivant calmement avant de relâcher sa prise.

- Tontonnnnn hurla Ely en se jetant sur son parrain qui la rattrapa au vol pour lui faire un gros câlin.

Archi profita de la présence de sa filleule et tendit son autre bras pour enlacer en même temps Vanessa qui tenait un des bambins. Même s'il ne l'avouait pas il s'était fait un sang d'encre pour celui qu'il considérait comme son petit frère. Mais il savait aussi que le survivant avait eut besoin de faire le point et de prendre du recul, après tout le sinistre acte de clôture de son histoire allait bientôt arriver à sa fin.

- Comment vont vos parents demanda doucement l'elfe aux deux filles qu'il tenait dans ses bras.

- Ça va mieux, papa à l'air plus serein, maman fait comme si de rien n'était mais je sens la pression qui monte inlassablement et inexorablement et ça me fait peur avoua Vanessa en plongeant sa tête dans le cou de son oncle qui raffermit sa prise sur elle.

- Et c'est quoi cette histoire des moins de 3 minutes demanda finalement Archi faisant rire la petite famille Potter.

- Apaaaa ta peduuuuuu chantonna Elysia pendant que le survivant levait les yeux au ciel avec un petit sourire.

- Apaaa ta perduuuuuu reprit Vanessa malicieusement.

- Je m'incline mesdemoiselles Potter j'ai perdu avoua Harry en faisant une mini révérence devant les filles qui éclataient de rire de même que Maya.

- On garde la sentence pour plus tard, pas vrai Ely ? déclara Vanessa en tendant sa main à sa petite sœur qui tapa dedans en riant.

- Maya ça ne doit pas être facile d'élever 5 gamins, je suis de tout cœur avec toi affirma Wess en déposant un baiser sur la joue de sa belle sœur et en prenant le bambin dans ses bras.

- Et encore tu oublies les incontrôlables ! pouffa doucement l'amazone en finissant de saluer toute leur famille proche. Des fois je me demande comment j'ai pu tous les supporter pendant 5 mois et enceinte !

- Peut être parce qu'on était tous aux petits soins pour toi souffla le survivant en se déplaçant si vite derrière elle pour la prendre dans ses bras que personne ne le vit bouger. Et peut être parce que tu nous aimes trop pour nous dire de nous calmer !

- Peut être aussi parce que le jour où vous serez tous calme sera le jour où il y aura des problèmes et que ce jour là je serais plus inquiète qu'autre chose avoua Maya en se laissant aller à l'étreinte de son mari.

- Pourtant quand tu es dans ta salle de danse ou en train de coudre tu es loin d'être calme maman lâcha Vanessa faisant éclater de rire Harry alors que l'amazone cachait sa tête contre son torse.

- Même pas vrai bouda l'amazone.

- Tonton tu veux que ye te monte comment kon danse avec ama et anessa? S'enthousiasma Ely en regardant son parrain avec ses grands yeux lumineux.

- Ely on vient à peine d'arriver, tu montreras à parrain une autre fois expliqua calmement Maya en regardant sa fillette.

- Tu veux pas voyes ? demanda la fillette à son parrain et avec une moue tremblotante.

- Il est cuit sourit doucement Maya en voyant sa fille accentuer son air suppliant alors qu'elle-même fermait les yeux en respirant l'odeur fruité qui émanait de son mari qui lui caressait doucement le dos.

- Amaaaaa viens danser insista la fillette en attrapant le bas de la robe de sa mère pour l'emmener plus loin où se trouvait Vanessa qui semblait oscillante entre le désespoir face à l'entrain de sa sœur et le rire face à la mine amusée des personnes présente. On va faiye la danse à amaa !

- Pas sur que ce soit la meilleure idée soupira Maya en voyant du coin de l'œil Asclia qui s'était tenue en retrait avec les amazones et les hommes.

- Je crois au contraire que c'est une excellente idée qu'a eut Ely trancha Harry avec sa voix calme et posée.

- Très bien mais Ely tu sais que tu n'as pas le droit aux pointes …. commença Maya en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de sa fille.

- Sinon ye vais me faye bobo aux petons ! termina la fillette comme si elle récitait une leçon répétée des milliers de fois. Allez en poyition ama, anessa! yegade bien tonton !

- Elle tient son coté autoritaire de sa mère pouffa Harry avant de voir sa femme lui tirer la langue avec un sourire malicieux.

- Harry elles ne vont quand même pas faire la scala ? bredouilla Jenny en voyant son amie et ses deux filles se mettre dans la même position alors que les 3 autres amazones ouvraient des yeux exorbités.

Harry ne répondit pas et fit juste un petit sourire avant de refixer son regard sur les trois femmes de sa vie alors que les jumeaux gazouillaient joyeusement dans les bras de leurs oncles comme pour encourager leur mère et leurs sœurs. Rapidement la musique retentit dans la grande salle et les trois femmes Potter se mirent en mouvement chacune avec une grâce qui leur était propre : la maturité, la sérénité et l'enfance. Toutes arboraient un sourire sincère montrant ainsi qu'elles prenaient beaucoup de plaisir à danser de cette façon. Au moment où il fallut faire des pointes Maya et Vanessa le firent correctement alors qu'Elysia voletait à deux centimètre du sol grâce à la magie ce qui faisait que ses pieds ne touchaient pas le sol.

- Hop des tite fleuye chantonna joyeusement Ely en tournant alors que des pétales de fleurs venaient l'entourer.

- Et hop des tites fleurs rit Vanessa en soufflant sur les fleurs de sa sœur tout en continuant à tournoyer.

Les trois femmes Potter dansèrent pendant encore 4 minutes avant de finir dans une élégante révérence avec le sourire aux lèvres alors que toute leur famille les applaudissaient chaudement. Elysia alla se jeter dans les bras de son parrain et ensemble ils partirent dans un grand débat sur la danse que les filles venaient de faire. Jenny ne tarda pas à les rejoindre complimentant chaudement la petite fille qui avait un grand sourire aux lèvres. Harry dans son cas alla prendre sa femme et sa fille dans ses bras pour les féliciter.

- Ta réussi à faire faire une attaque à la reine Mayaween Potter se moqua doucement Harry alors que l'amazone tournait la tête vers sa génitrice.

- C'est elle ? demanda timidement Vanessa en regardant la femme.

- Ouais marmonna Maya en se calant sur le torse du survivant qui la prit dans ses bras.

- Bah en tout cas tu as beaucoup plus de classe que elle maman déclara Vanessa avec un air typique incontrôlable déclenchant le rire de ses parents et de jenny pendant que la reine s'offusquait.

- De quel droit ! Comment osez-vous ! s'enflamma la reine en faisant un pas dans leur direction.

- Tu fais un pas de plus et je t'éjecte d'ici Asclia déclara calmement Maya sans même bouger des bras de son mari alors que des fleurs commençaient à pousser à ses pieds.

- Comme dirais Jo, putain heureusement que t'as pas le sale caractère de tes vieux ! rit doucement Vanessa avant de se tourner vers sa mère et de lui faire un bisou sur la joue alors qu'elle souriait. Ne t'inquiète pas maman, n'oublie pas que je sais aussi me défendre ! Mais je t'aime !

- Je sais mais tu es ma fille et c'est mon devoir de prendre soin de toi je l'ai promis ! Et puis je crois qu'il est temps que Asclia voit ce qu'est devenu l'incapable qu'elle a mis au monde ! sourit Maya à sa fille avant de se tourner froidement vers sa mère et en faisant apparaitre son bâton. Asclia le jour où je suis parti tu voulais que nous discutions mais je n'ai aucune envie de discuter avec toi. Tu as vu je te tutoie maintenant car tu es devenue un être insignifiant pour moi, comme je te l'ai dis il y a un peu plus d'un mois tu n'as pas la fierté d'être mère. Deux fois j'ai tenté de revenir vers toi, et deux fois tu m'as poignardé dans le dos. Tu n'as jamais su voir qui j'étais ou peut être n'as-tu jamais voulu. Ce pentagramme à mes pieds est l'ancienne magie des amazones tu l'as sans doute reconnu ou senti, ce que tu vois est le pentagramme que ton incapable de fille faisait à l'âge de 10ans. Tu t'en souviens de la petite ingrate prétentieuse qui ne daigne pas apprendre à se battre, qui est aussi faible que les hommes qui ne servent qu'à la reproduction ! Pourquoi fais tu cette tête je ne reprends que tes paroles Asclia où peut être est-ce la puissance de ce pentagramme qui te trouble ? ! Cette petite ingrate qui était la princesse est morte ta fille est morte ! je suis Mayaween Potter, je suis une amazone et fière de l'être finalisa Maya en relevant les yeux vers la reine qui fit un pas en arrière.

Maya avait maintenant des paillettes dorées dans ses yeux violets et le pentagramme recouvrait tout le sol de la grande salle pendant que des pétales blancs se mettaient à voleter autour d'elle. elle n'avait pas utilisé plus d'un quart de sa magie mais les amazones et les hommes étaient paralysés devant le déploiement de magie de l'ancienne princesse. L'ambiance devint lourde alors que tous réalisait la puissance dont pouvait faire preuve la si douce Maya. Cependant cette ambiance fut radicalement coupée lorsque les deux bébés se mirent à babiller joyeusement tout en bougeant leur petite main comme s'ils applaudissaient.

- Ma ama cè la plus mieux bien meilleuye ama au monde nargua Ely en tirant la langue à l'amazone déclenchant le fou rire d'Harry. Apa z'aime pas la dame !

- Je te l'avais dis ma chérie ! sourit doucement Harry en venant la prendre dans ses bras alors qu'elle se mettait à bailler. Et je crois qu'il est temps de faire un bon gros dodo !

- Nooonn te plais supplia la fillette en faisant les yeux doux à son père.

- Pourtant apa avait prévu de te raconter la belle au bois dormant pas vrai Vanessa ! déclara Maya alors que sa magie retombait.

- Il me semble bien que apa disait ça tout à l'heure affirma Vanessa avec un sourire malicieux alors que son père levait les yeux au ciel.

- Nui nui à demainnnn hurla la fillette en se faisant reposer au sol pour attraper la main de son père et le tirer vers l'extérieur. Allez apaaaaa !

- Vanessa tu…. Déclara maya avec un sourire entendu en embrassant sa fille sur le front.

- Bonne nuit tout le monde sourit la jeune fille avant de se diriger vers son grand père et de récupérer Jio avant de récupérer également Orphéo des bras de Sévérus. Allez venez les frangins on va aller faire une pyjama-party, on fait un dernier bisou à ama et on va au dodo !

- Bonne nuit les garçons, faites de beaux rêves souffla doucement la maman en embrassant ses trois enfants. Nous restons dans la grande salle, si tu as un souci appelle nous !

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! J'essaye de te renvoyer papa le plus rapidement possible ! sourit Vanessa avant de saluer une dernière fois les personnes présentes hormis Asclia et sortit de la salle en racontant une histoire bizarre à ses frères.

- Avant votre arrivée nous étions en train de déjeuner, joins toi à nous déclara Albus en tirant la chaise qui se trouvait à coté de lui.

- Je veux bien me joindre à vous grand père mais nous sortons de table alors je ne vais pas manger ! Même si mon idiot de mari va encore se gaver de sucreries déclara maya en levant les yeux au ciel dans un geste désespéré.

- Je vois que tu médis encore sur mon dos ma douce susurra Harry en arrivant derrière la chaise de sa femme sans que personne ne l'ait vu arrivé et se déplacer.

- Et je constate que tu ne me contredis pas répliqua l'amazone avec malice avant de lever la tête et de le regarder. Tu as abandonné la belle au bois dormant ?

- Vanessa m'a dit qu'elle prenait la relève et que ma place était avec toi, elle s'est installée dans la chambre des enfants ! expliqua le survivant en posant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de sa femme avant de s'asseoir à coté d'elle et de se servir un morceau de tarte à la citrouille. Et avant que tu dises que tu avais raison je te signale que je ne t'avais pas contredis !

- Harry qu'est-ce qui s'est passé il y a un mois et pourquoi on ne sent pas vos énergies ? demanda gravement Mizi au bout d'un moment faisant stopper immédiatement toutes les conversations.

- Albus vos desserts sont toujours aussi délicieux déclara Harry en regardant le directeur d'école.

- Tu ne veux pas nous expliquer c'est ça ? repris sa sœur.

- Il n'y a rien à expliquer c'est tout trancha Harry avec sa voix calme et posé en levant enfin son nez de ses gâteaux. Voulez vous vraiment qu'on commence à parler de ça ce soir ? À plomber l'ambiance en parlant de guerre, de meurtre. De gens qui vont se salir les mains dans une guerre qui ne les concerne pas ! Veux tu vraiment que je parle de ça Mizi ?

- Nous nous sommes fait du souci que ça te plaise ou non Harry Potter ! Je te demande pas de réponse car tu es aussi têtu qu'un plyel ! Mais comprend aussi la peur que nous avons eut quand vous avez disparu avec les enfants et les incontrôlables ! Que tu le veuilles ou non nous on te considère comme notre petit frère et tu as disparu comme un voleur ragea Imelda en jetant sa serviette sur la table pour sortir de table et s'en aller.

Cependant elle ne s'attendait pas à se retrouver face à face à Harry qui se trouvait à présent à la porte de la grande salle.

- Tu veux que je te dise quoi Mizi, que j'ai flippé comme un gosse !Que j'étais perdu ! Que je ne savais pas quoi faire ! J'ai 4 gosses et une femme et j'ai peur qu'ils leur arrivent quelque chose. Dans trois jours on sera le 26 aout ici et je passerais aussi de l'autre coté pour rétablir un semblant de suivi temporel. Dans trois jours je risque de mourir, ma femme risque de mourir, vous ma famille vous risquez de mourir. J'ai appris que j'avais un pouvoir immense mais ce pouvoir est incontrôlable pour moi ! Des gens que je considérais comme très proches m'ont encore caché des choses, des choses graves ! J'avais besoin de faire le point ! Est-ce si bizarre qu'Harry Potter est besoin de calme et de temps pour réfléchir murmura frénétiquement le survivant perdant pour la première fois sa voix calme et posée.

- Juste ne nous oublie pas quand tu as besoin d'aide, tu n'es plus tout seul rétorqua Mizi en le prenant dans ses bras dans un forte étreinte.

- Vous êtes tous des personnes en qui j'ai entièrement confiance enfin à peu prêt déclara Harry en regardant les amazones et les hommes. Vous allez devoir diriger vous-même la guerre contre les troupes de Voldemort je ne sais pas ce qui se passera pendant que moi je me battrai contre face de serpent.

- Harry doit on faire venir tous les alliés possibles ? demanda Hermione en se levant avec Draco après un sourire entendu.

- Mione tu es prête à faire rentrer encore plus d'amis à toi dans cette guerre ? souffla le survivant en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- Tu rigoles s'ils apprennent que par ma faute ils ont loupé une bonne baston, ils me renieraient jusqu'à la fin des temps et bouderaient comme des gosses ! rétorqua Hermione avec un air outrée arrachant enfin un sourire à Harry. Je te jure que j'ai pas envie de les perdre mais les savoir de notre coté me rassure grandement. Voldemort a aussi fait des siennes chez eux ils veulent leur vengeance et crois-moi, invités ou non ils seront là. Avec un peu de chance si on se met d'accord sur un plan d'attaque ils suivront.. enfin je crois… j'espère ! Putain Draco il va rien écouter il va foncer dedans pour foutre la merde ! paniqua Hermione déclenchant le rire du serpentard.

- L'espoir fait vivre, il écoutera peut être ricana le serpentard pas convaincu pour un sous par ce qu'il racontait.

- Ce soir je fais un point avec Alianté et Maki sur les alliés qu'ils ont réussis à rassembler, penses tu que tes amis pourront être là demain Hermione ? Vous autres pouvez vous me faire un récapitulatif de vos troupes que je sache à peu prêt sur qui compter ?

- Harry on vient avec toi déclarèrent en même temps Archi, Wess, Titi, Hikaru, Genzo, Draco, Sirius, Remus et Severus en se levant.

- Reposez vous ! rétorqua Harry.

- Tu as dis toi-même que tu n'assisteras pas à la grande guerre contre les mangemorts et leur alliés alors laisse nous organiser ça avec toi ! C'est nous qui mènerons cette guerre que tes sorciers soient d'accord ou non ! Ce sont tous des incapables de toutes manière trancha Wess.

- Ça nous va droit au cœur Wess baragouina Sirius avec un air mauvais.

- Mais vous c'est pas pareil !

- Vlad va pouvoir faire l'état de nos troupes très facilement, il connait la situation de notre pays aussi bien que moi, je te serais plus utile qu'à lui déclara titi sérieusement sans faire attention à la pseudo guerre Sirius/Wess.

- Pendant que je fais l'état des troupes avec mon cher frère nos deux meilleures disciples te seront bien utiles déclara Kiraï.

- Draco et moi-même connaissons beaucoup de mangemorts que nous devrons affronter et la magie qu'ils utilisent.

- Puis je vous accompagner pour voir ce que tout cela va donner s'il vous plait ? demanda Fixcilien qui parlait pour la première fois.

Harry regarda sa femme qui fixait l'homme avec un regard perçant. Elle souffla imperceptiblement et se tourna vers son mari.

- Pourquoi pas ! Le roi des hommes est très cartésien dans ses décisions il pourra surement nous aider ! répliqua Maya en phœnixi.

- A croire que tu n'as pas pris que des mauvais défauts dans tes gênes sourit doucement Harry arrachant un sourire à Maya avant d'hocher la tête de confirmation envers l'homme.

- Moi aussi je vous accompagne Harry, et me regarde pas comme ça ! Si la bataille se déroule à Poudlard ou dans les environs je peux vous donner beaucoup de conseil sur les secrets du château ! lâcha Albus en se levant également et en se dirigeant vers la sortie avec les autres pendant que le survivant soupirait et que Maya venait lui prendre la main en riant doucement.

- Déprimant ton grand père souffla Harry en suivant la petite troupe vers un endroit du château qu'il connaissait peu.

Ils débouchèrent rapidement dans une grande pièce qu'Harry ne connaissait pas et qui disposait d'une énorme table ronde avec de nombreux fauteuils autour. Rapidement tous prirent place et Harry tourna un regard interrogateur vers le directeur de l'école.

- Non Harry ce n'est pas la vraie table ronde mais sa sœur jumelle, la première table ronde pour être exacte expliqua le vieil homme.

- Avant que tu commences à te prendre la tête Harry sache que nous avons déjà fait un résumé des forces dont disposait à peu prêt Voldemort il y a 15 jours grâce à Alianté commença Wess alors que Sirius faisait apparaitre sur un tableau une liste de créature. Nous avons du trouver pas mal de parades pour les créatures magiques que nous ne connaissions pas ! Et on peut dire que cette enflure a le bras sacrément long !

- Ça j'en ai jamais douté vu comment il a interféré dans vos différents mondes ! grogna Harry.

- Mais d'un point de vu technique tu as le bras plus long vu que toi tu t'es déplacé dans les mondes sourit doucement Maya en ne lâchant pas la main de son mari.

- Méchante va bouda Harry en tirant la langue à sa femme avant de se concentrer sur la liste qui était apparu. Cyclopes, géants, ogres, loups garous, troll, elfes noires, sorciers noirs, chaporouges, lutins, basilic avec les serpents, phénix de l'ombre, détraqueurs, nains, allip, ankhregs, blêmes, démonbres ! on peut dire que ce con s'est vachement bien entouré et je pense qu'il y aura encore pas mal de surprises ! Quelle merde.

- C'est quoi les quatre derniers j'en ai jamais entendu parler demanda doucement maya.

- Maya quand Harry t'as appris la magie sorcière est-ce qu'il t'a appris le fondement même de la magie ? demanda Remus avec son sourire de professeur.

- Euhh le maniement du centre magique ? essaya maya peu sure d'elle-même.

- Non je ne lui ai pas appris tout l'historique et les bases même de la magie parce qu'à ce moment là je ne la connaissais pas et c'est vrai que par la suite je n'ai jamais vraiment eut l'opportunité de le faire trancha Harry.

- Mais qu'est ce qu'ils vous ont appris en première année en DCFM? s'offusqua Albus.

- Un mage noire implanté sur la tête d'un professeur incompétent est-il une explication plausible face à ces non connaissance ? ironisa Draco. Mais bien sur je n'avais pas besoin de tout ça, j'étais un Malfoy et je connaissais déjà le B-A-BA du monde magique !

- Mais bien sur et qui c'est qui criait comme une fillette dans la forêt interdite un fameux soir de retenue ! rétorqua Harry.

- Bon pendant que les deux gamins partent dans leur délire il faut savoir que la magie se divise sur plusieurs plans : le plan inférieur, le plan supérieur et le plan divin. Ces trois plans ont chacune leur particularité. Le plan inférieur est le plan physique dira-t-on. C'est le monde dans lequel nos corps vivent. Le plan supérieur est le plan spirituel. Chaque créature physique douée de conscience fait également parti de ce plan. Les sorciers par exemple ont très peu d'interaction avec ce plan là sauf ceux qui manipule la légimencie et l'occlumencie de façon active et encore ils n'ont pas un grand pouvoir sur ce plan. Les démons de ce plan là sont très robuste et nous n'avons quasiment pas d'arme pour les neutraliser. Et enfin le plan divin, royaume des dieux qui gouverne sur les deux autres plans avec suprématie. Personnellement je croyais très peu en l'existence de ce plan mais après avoir vu Ron je pense vraiment qu'il existe.

- En gros s'il y a des démons d'autres plans on est dans la merde soupira l'amazone.

- Non NOUS serons dans la merde, pendant la bataille finale votre unique préoccupation sera Maïra et Voldemort rectifia Titi.

- Donc maintenant que les bases sont posées je vais pouvoir t'expliquer ce que sont les allip, les Ankhregs, les Blêmes et les Démombres. Toutes ces créatures font partis du plan inférieur et sont donc facilement atteignable avec de la magie, élaborée certes, mais normale. Les allip sont les plus faibles des 4, en fait ce sont des restes spectraux de ceux qui ont trouvé la mort par la folie et le suicide, ils veulent que se venger de ceux qui les ont poussés à cette dernière extrémité.

- Et comme les trois quarts des mangemorts sont timbrés il y en a pas mal qui veulent se venger des aurors et des sorciers dit de la lumière rajouta Draco avant de soupirer en voyant le regard meurtrier de Remus qui n'aimait pas être dérangé dans ses explications.

- Ensuite les Ankhreg sont des vers de plusieurs mètres de long, des vers de terre géant si tu préfères. Ils possèdent de terribles mandibules qui est une de leur arme de prédilection au corps à corps. A distance ils disposent d'un jet d'acide à l'épreuve de nombreuses armures (surtout non magiques). Il faut donc se méfier énormément de ces bestioles. Et malheureusement pour nous ils ont une carapace chitineuse qui les rend pratiquement invulnérables et les coups d'épée ont plutôt tendance à rebondir qu'à transpercer. Lorsqu'ils sont mis en difficultés ils se réfugient sous terre. Ils ont une très grande préférence pour les attaques en groupe. Et sans voir forcément le coté négatif de la chose les Ankhreg sont des animaux utiles à l'homme puisqu'elles fertilisent la terre.

- En gros ces bestioles vont nous faire chier mais le sol sera content soupira Archi.

- Sais-tu ce que sont les goules ?

- Oui Harry m'avait expliqué, je crois qu'il y en a une qui vivait dans le grenier des Weasley affirma Maya.

- Alors les blêmes sont en quelques sortes leur cousins on pourrait dire. Mais ils sont plus dangereux et surtout plus vicieux. Il faut faire attention car ils secrètent un liquide qui paralyse ses victimes et comme ce sont des charognards je te laisse imaginer la suite de l'histoire expliqua Rémus. Et enfin les démombres, ce sont celles-ci de créatures dont il faut se méfier, elles sont les plus sombres, les plus dangereuses et surtout les plus perfides des créatures du plan inférieur. Elles ont une grande intelligence qui les rende parfaitement autonome et elles prennent un plaisir inextinguible à faire le mal autour d'elle.

- Je pense Remus que Voldemort nous réserve des démons du plan supérieur et qu'il faudra s'en méfier mais ce ne sera pas à vous de vous en occuper. Les instances magiques du monde des esprits n'auraient pas pris la peine de laisser Ron venir nous voir s'ils n'avaient rien à voir dans cette guerre. Je pense que le plan supérieur va aussi être bouleversé et peut être même le plan divin rajouta Harry. Il ne faut pas oublier que cette histoire remonte jusqu'aux immortels.

- Nous ne pouvons faire que très peu de choses contre les démons du plan supérieur Harry soupira Rémus.

- Les potions peuvent aider mais je n'y crois pas trop et je suis d'accord avec Rémus compléta Sévérus. Même un maitre en occlumencie comme moi peut très peu de chose contre ses bestioles.

- Ron a dit qu'il ne serait pas responsable du groupe en relation avec les humains, donc ils doivent se préparer à ça et nous contacterons en temps venus je pense se remémora Draco.

- Ça seul le temps pourra nous le dire souffla Harry. Et donc pour toutes ces bestioles vous avez trouvé comment vous en débarrasser ?

Le reste de la soirée se passa calmement entre des tactiques de combat, des recherches et des explications sur les bestioles maléfiques qu'ils auraient à affronter. À ce moment tous se rendirent compte que Maya ressemblait énormément à son père dans sa façon d'analyser les situations pour trouver le moyen de contrecarrer les plans de l'ennemi. Quand il fut l'heure d'aller se coucher tous furent surpris en voyant Harry embrasser doucement Maya avant de disparaitre sans un bruit.

- Il va où ? s'étonna Archi.

- S'entrainer répondit simplement Maya. Il ne se couchera pas avant quelques bonnes heures de toutes façon alors ne l'attendez pas. Quand à moi je vais aussi m'entrainer alors ne vous inquiétez pas !

- Maya dit moi pas que vous tenez ce rythme depuis plus de 1mois et demi ? s'inquiéta Mizi.

L'amazone ne répondit pas mais le sourire triste qu'elle fit répondit amplement à tous alors qu'elle sortait de la salle.

- Vivement que cette putain de guerre finisse grogna Archi en serrant les poings de fureur.

- N'empêche on ne les sent toujours pas s'interrogea Hikaru.

- Les amazones ont depuis la nuit des temps développer leur technique de dissimulation expliqua Fixcilien qui parlait pour une des rares fois de la soirée. Les amazones sont également appelés les chasseresses car elles traquent leur proie et bien sur elles ne doivent en aucun cas se faire repérer. Je ne sais rien de cette technique je ne suis que le roi des Hommes mais je pense que cette fois ci ce n'est pas Harry qui protège sa famille mais Maya qui la protège. Et elle a poussé sa technique jusqu'à un point que je n'avais encore jamais vu. Je ne suis même pas sur que les membres du cercle sachent se rendre aussi invisible.

- Maya donnerait sa vie pour protéger son mari et ses enfants même si ce concept peut vous paraitre étrange c'est comme ça qu'elle voit sa vie que vous soyez ou non d'accord avec ça trancha Titi.

- Je ne veux pas prendre la défense de la reine mais malgré ce que vous pensez elle aime sa fille expliqua Fixcilien avant de voir le regard septique des amis de la princesse.

- Vous êtes son père ou du moins son géniteur si j'ai tout compris, vous ne viviez pas avec elles alors comment pouvez vous ne serait-ce qu'émettre un jugement sur la relation que Maya et la reine avait ? ricana Wess.

- Wess arrêtes ton cynisme soupira Mizi en frappant la tête de son frère. Monsieur nous connaissons Maya depuis pas mal de temps maintenant et jamais je ne l'ai vu avoir une telle rancœur envers quelqu'un. Quoique maintenant c'est plutôt de l'indifférence qu'elle éprouve envers la reine. Le fait d'être devenu mère et d'avoir tissé de tels liens avec ses enfants lui montre tous les jours ce que elle, elle n'a pas eut. Je ne doute pas que la reine avait beaucoup de travail et autre joyeuseté de ce genre mais elle a fait de mauvais choix en ignorant sa fille où à priori en la rabaissant comme le disait tout à l'heure Maya. Maya a fait ses choix il ne reste plus qu'à la reine de les accepter et se conduire enfin en mère pour la première fois de sa vie.

Rapidement tous sortirent de la pièce pour rejoindre les appartements que leur avait donnés Albus une fois les élèves partis. Seul Archi se dirigea vers l'appartement des Potter. Il rentra doucement dans l'appartement et soupira en voyant la chambre des parents ouverte et désespérément vide de ses habitants. Il ouvrit la porte de la chambre des enfants et ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant les deux bébés dans leur berceau et les deux filles endormies dans un lit dans lequel la grande serrait sa petite sœur dans ses bras comme pour la protéger.

- Je savais que je te trouverai là susurra une voix à son oreille alors que deux bras venait l'entourer tendrement.

- Si tu savais comme j'ai envie de me réveiller et de me dire que ce n'est qu'un cauchemar, je n'en peux plus de les voir dans cet état là. Regarde comme les enfants sont paisibles. Hormis Vanessa aucun des trois petits Potter ne se doutent de l'horreur que vivront leur parents dans deux jours maintenant. Harry et Maya s'entrainent comme des dératés et je ne sais même pas s'ils prennent la peine de se reposer souffla Archi. Je crois que toute cette tension rend tout le monde à fleur de peau.

- Vient te reposer il s'est passé beaucoup de chose aujourd'hui ! rassura Jenny en posant ses lèvres sur le cou de l'elfe.

- Jenny ça te dérange si on reste dans cet appartement cette nuit ? Je ne sais pas quand vont rentrer Maya et Harry, et je veux être là si Vanessa a besoin d'aide ! se justifia l'elfe.

- Allez viens sourit l'amazone en le tirant vers leur ancienne chambre.

Le lendemain pendant le déjeuner ils virent apparaitre Alianté et Maki qui lâchèrent un bout de tissu noir devant Hermione qui ne le déplia pas mais qui l'attacha à son bras tel un brassard avec grand soin.

- Ils arrivent! C'est ça alianté ? demanda Hermione avec un grand sourire et en se levant en 4ème vitesse pour courir vers le parc en entendant le sifflement joyeux du phœnix.

- Mione fais gaffe à l'autre cuistot à deux balles hurla Draco en se levant et en se précipitant derrière elle tout en faisant apparaitre un long fouet entouré autour de sa taille.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe encore soupira Harry en se levant et en se dirigeant vers le parc avec tout le monde.

- On attends quoi exactement ? demanda Archi au bout d'un moment alors que rien ne se passait.

- Ils vont venir avec Sunny patience rétorqua Hermione qui ne quittait pas le lac des yeux.

- C'est moi où Mione débloque à pleine tube chuchota Archi à l'oreille de Harry qui haussa juste les épaules.

- Oh y'a plein de magie dans le lac déclara candidement Elysia depuis les bras de sa mère.

Soudainement comme rejeté par les eaux ils virent surgirent des tréfonds du lac un magnifique bateau avec une figure de proue bizarroïde ressemblant à une tête de lion avec des pétales de tournesol pour simple crinière. Mais le plus imposant était la grande voile parfaitement dépliée dévoilant ainsi l'immense tête de mort orné d'un simple chapeau.

- Miaaaaaaa hurla une voix depuis le pont du bateau alors qu'Hermione souriait de toutes ses dents.

- C'est quoi la fleuye apa demanda Ely en tendant sa main vers la figure de proue alors que son père haussait les épaules signe qu'il ne savait pas.

- C'est pas une fleur Ely, c'est un soleil. Ce bateau est le mille-soleil appelé communément Sunny par ses occupants expliqua calmement Draco avant de sourire avec malice en pensant justement aux énergumènes qui l'occupait.

Hermione fit rapidement apparaitre un ponton sur le lac et le bateau put se mettre à quai sans aucun souci. A peine le bateau se fut-il immobilisé qu'un groupe de personne en descendit certaines à priori beaucoup plus pressé que d'autres si on en croyait le jeune blondinet qui courait vers eux avec les bras grands ouverts.

- beugla le jeune homme en prenant son élan pour se jeter sur Hermione qui ne bougeait pas.

- Dégage de là cuistot pervers grogna Draco en envoyant valser le blondinet plus loin grâce à un coup de pied bien placé.

- Mia tu nous as tant manquééééééééé cria une petite créature au nez bleu en venant se jeter sur les jambes de Hermione qui se baissa pour le prendre dans ses bras alors qu'un autre gars avec un nez incroyablement long venait se rajouter à leur étreinte.

- Des déesses, je suis au paradiiiiis reprit le blondinet en voyant enfin les femmes dans le groupe.

- Nonnn Sanjiii hurla Mione quand elle vit le jeune homme se précipité sur Maya.

Cependant le blondinet fut arrêté dans son élan quand une lame se posa sur sa gorge. Il se mit à déglutir avec difficulté en voyant Harry Potter les yeux froid et teinté de paillettes d'or.

- Tu t'approches encore plus de ma femme et je te tue. Tu ne dois ta vie que par le fait que tu es un ami à Mione et à Draco alors garde tes élans d'amour pour d'autres personnes prévint furieusement le survivant.

- Coucher ! ragea furieusement une jeune femme rousse en assommant le cuisinier par un grand coup sur la tête.

- Oh oh ces retrouvailles me mettent les larmes aux yeux même si je n'ai plus de yeux ! rit tout seul un squelette avec une coupe afro.

- Nami les cheveux longs te vont magnifiquement bien complimenta Draco en faisant un baisemain à la rousse avant d'en faire un à une brunette. Et tu es toujours aussi sexy Robin.

- Pourquoi on le frappe pas lui ! s'indigna le cuistot en se relevant et en s'allumant une cigarette.

- Parce qu'il a une certaine classe quand il le dit c'est tout rétorqua la dénommée Nami avant de serrer dans ses bras Hermione pendant que Draco narguait le cuistot.

- Il est aussi le seul qui arrive à faire rougir Robin taquina un homme aux cheveux bleus. Allez viens faire un câlin à tonton Franky ! Et ma Mia si on est chez toi n'oublie pas ta promesse !

- Et à moi aussi rajouta la petite créature au nez bleu.

- Je tiendrai mes promesses promit Hermione avant de lever les yeux avec suspicion. Où sont le capitaine et Zorro ?

L'air suspicieux de la jeune femme se renforça quand elle vit l'air désespéré de tout l'équipage qui regardait le bateau. Cependant aucun n'eut le temps de prononcer la moindre parole qu'ils virent un homme se faire propulser vers la berge avec force, mais il se releva rapidement sans même faire attention à ce qui se passait autour de lui. Il prit le bandeau qu'il portait sur son bras comme Mione et le mit sur sa tête avant de regarder le jeune garçon qui se trouvait debout sur la figure de proue du bateau. Hermione prit agilement son bandeau et se le mit sur la tête avant de se précipiter sur l'homme avec une épée dans chaque main. Même si elle était très silencieuse l'homme se retourna instantanément et bloqua les deux épées en plein vol grâce à son katana.

- Salut Zorro déclara gaiement la jeune femme toujours en position.

- Tourne légèrement ton poignet droit, et la courbe de ton attaque était légèrement trop droite. Tu ne t'es pas entrainée tous les jours Hermione ! gronda l'homme en relâchant la pression et en enlevant son bandana pour le remettre sur son bras.

- Mellorine tu étais parfaite cette tête de gazon ne sait pas reconnaitre ton talent ! s'indigna le cuistot. Pourquoi t'obstines-tu à apprendre avec ce rustre. Je peux t'enseigner bien plus de chose que lui !

- Mais tu ne m'apprendras jamais rien car tu ne sais pas dire aux femmes quand elles ont tort ou quand elles font mal quelque chose !et arrête de m'appeler Mellorine! rétorqua Mione avant de se tourner à nouveau vers Zorro. Je suis désolée je me suis concentrée sur des recherches magiques et j'ai légèrement négligé mes entrainements.

- Tu bouges plus vite c'est déjà bien ! félicita à demi mot l'épéiste en tapotant la tête de la jeune femme.

- Bon c'est quand qu'on se bat ! déclara le garçon sur la figure de proue

- Luffyyyyyyy s'insurgèrent tous l'équipage avec Draco et Mione.

- Je vois que vous avez bien grandit tous les deux et que vous êtes bien entourés maintenant rit doucement une voix en provenance de la forêt interdite.

Hermione et Draco se dirigèrent vers le vieil homme qui sortait de la forêt entouré de deux licornes. Ils saluèrent chaudement le vieil homme et revinrent enfin vers les deux groupes de personnes.

- Le temps des présentations est enfin venu je pense je suis l'Hermite ! se présenta le vieil homme avant de planter son regard dans celui de Harry. Est-ce toi le sorcier des dimensions ? C'est très étrange je sens que c'est toi parce que ce sont mes tripes qui me le dise mais je ne ressens rien !oh à quel doux problème sommes-nous confrontés ?

- Ne t'inquiète pas Harry il est toujours comme ça rassura Mione avant de sourire et de se placer à coté de l'équipage du Sunny. Vous tous je vous présente les mugiwaras, les fiers pirates du chapeau de paille ! Voici donc Luffy le capitaine et futur seigneur des pirates…

- Et goinfre parmi les goinfres murmura Draco en soupirant arrachant un sourire à toute les personnes présentes.

- Zorro, le meilleure épéiste que je connaisse sans vouloir mettre tes compétences en doute Harry continua Mione.

- Et meilleure dormeur de l'équipage capable de s'endormir n' importe où et n'importe quand rajouta Draco toujours aussi doucement que précédemment.

- Nami la navigatrice et la meilleure cartographe de tout grand line

- Qui déteste les pirates mais qui en ai une chercher l'erreur...

- Sanji, le chef cuistot du bateau présenta Mione.

- Mellooooooor…. Commença le cuistot avant de se faire assommer par Draco.

- Qui passe son temps à courir après les filles ! soupira Draco.

- Ussop, un excellent tireur qui peut avoir très facilement sa cible même à plusieurs centaines de mètres…

- Mia expliqua leur que je suis aussi à la tête d'une grande armée de huit milles hommes ! rajouta l'homme au nez long.

- Il est aussi à la tête d'une grande armée de huit milles hommes rajouta Mione pas convaincue.

- Que personne n'a jamais vue, car ussop est un mythomane en puissance souffla le Serpentard.

- Nico Robin, l'archéologue et historienne du groupe…

- Qui adore profaner des tombes pour l'histoire.

- Franky le cyborg, qui est le charpentier et qui a construit le sunny…

- Et qui se balade en slip de bain même à moins 15 degrés !

- Brook le musicien du groupe qui est un squelette !

- Et qui sort des blagues de squelettes pouraves !

- Et enfin le dernier mon petit Tony-Tony Chopper, le renne au nez bleu qui est un excellent médecin finit Hermione.

- Stupide humain cracha le petit renne mais en arborant quand même une mine ravie tout en se dandinant de joie à la grande incompréhension de tous.

- Pas de petit commentaire cette fois ci taquina Wess en regardant Draco qui n'avait rien dit sur le médecin.

- Chopper m'a sauvé la vie fut tout ce que répondit Draco avant de se terrer dans son mutisme alors que tout l'équipage arborait une mine grave et Mione une mine coupable.

- Mia tu as oublié deux membres de l'équipage reprit malicieusement Nami. Mia la tigresse recherchée par le gouvernement mondiale pour 120 millions de Berry, et Draco le protecteur sauvage recherché pour la modique somme de 150 millions de Berry.

- Notre petite Mione recherchée ? se moqua Sirius en regardant la jeune femme qui rougissait.

- Ton fils adoptif a aussi eut un avis de recherche sur le dos signala Titi en souriant à Mione qui lui lança un merci silencieux.

- Mais j'avais pas un surnom aussi classe que le tigre ou le protecteur sauvage rétorqua simplement Harry en faisant un sourire à sa meilleure amie qui était toujours aussi rouge qu'une tomate. Mais comment une préfète tel que toi toujours à cheval sur le règlement a pu devenir une hors la loi ?

- Oh c'est bon, c'est à cause de la mauvaise influence que Ron et toi avez eut sur moi à force de me faire transgresser le règlement répliqua Mione avant de voir le regard indéchiffrable que lui lançait son meilleur ami. Et ne t'inquiète plus j'ai bien compris, Ron est mort et il ne reviendra pas peu importe ce que je veux. J'ai fait mon deuil mais je ne veux pas renier son existence et la place qu'il a eut dans notre vie !

- Tu as fait un grand pas en avant Hermione déclara le vieil Hermite.

- Ouais mais à quel prix marmonna Draco que seul Harry entendit avant de reprendre d'une voix normale. Tu présentes dans l'autre sens Mione.

- Draco tu oublies les commentaires sinon l'histoire de la fouine ne sera que le début de ton calvaire prévint Harry avec un grand sourire ironique.

- Bien dans ce cas il faut que j'aille chercher un truc que j'avais laissé sur le Sunny déclara le Serpentard avant de rejoindre le bateau.

Il défit son fouet et comme s'il s'agissait d'une chose normal le lança en l'air pour qu'il s'accroche à la rambarde et monta dans le bateau ainsi. Hermione quand a elle en profita pour faire les présentations et quand elle révéla à Ely et à Laura que Luffy était un homme élastique les petites s'amusèrent à le tirer dans tous les sens à la grande honte de leurs parents pendant que le capitaine s'amusait comme un petit fou.

- Amaaaaa s'horrifia la fillette au bout d'un moment faisant sursauter tout le monde excepté sa sœur et son père qui se mirent à rire et sa mère qui leva les yeux au ciel.

- Oui ma chérie ? répondit calmement Maya même si elle savait parfaitement ce qui allait suivre.

- Gouterrrrrrr ! c'est l'heuye du gouterrrrr hurla la fillette.

- Tataaaaa rajouta la petite Laura.

- Miaaaaa s'horrifia à son tour le capitaine en regardant Mione avec des yeux larmoyants.

- Bon que ceux qui veulent un gouter me suive soupira Mione alors que finalement tous la suivait excepté Harry et Robin qui regardaient le Sunny.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas le Sunny ne disparaitra pas taquina l'archéologue.

- Draco ne revient pas est-ce normal ? demanda le survivant.

- Non ce n'est pas normal qu'il ne soit pas encore revenu mais soyez sur que d'ici deux minutes une fois qu'elle aura mis tout le monde à l'aise pour le gouter Mia va ressortir et aller voir sur le bateau pourquoi Draco n'est pas là. Et comme à chaque fois elle va le trouver assis à la vigie en train de regarder au loin. Et comme à chaque fois elle va s'asseoir à coté de lui sans lui parler pour ne pas le déranger et s'endormir contre lui sans même s'en rendre compte expliqua Robin avant de sourire. Puis on va s'inquiétez et les chercher et on va finir par les retrouver endormi l'un contre l'autre. Je vais leur mettre une couverture sur le dos pendant que Sanji pleure que sa Mellorine devrait dormir dans ses bras, Nami va l'assommer, et Zorro va monter la garde.

- Ça a l'air très mouvementé sur votre navire lâcha Harry en riant légèrement quand il vit Mione sortir du château pour se diriger vers le bateau.

- C'est vrai que l'arrivé de Mia et de Draco a rendu notre équipage un peu plus mouvementé qu'il ne l'était avoua Robin.

- Pourquoi l'appeler vous Mia ?

- Ce n'est pas vraiment cette question là que vous vouliez poser ? rétorqua la jeune femme.

- Non avoua Harry, mais je voudrais quand même savoir.

- C'est juste une idée du capitaine. Quand ils sont arrivés et qu'elle a dit s'appeler Hermione, Luffy a déclaré que c'était trop long. A demi mot elle nous a dis que Draco et ses amis l'appelait Mione mais on a bien vu que ça lui faisait mal qu'on l'appelle comme ça. Donc on a encore réduit à Mia. Dans l'équipage seul Draco l'appelle Mione, Zorro, lui, utilise toujours son prénom entier. Et Sanji, lui, a tout déformé jusqu'à ce qu'apparaisse Mellorine et depuis il l'a toujours appelé comme ça. Et si maintenant vous posiez votre question ?

- Draco a failli mourir à priori. Mais pourquoi Mione avait un tel regard de culpabilité ? demanda Harry en fixant pour la première fois depuis le début de la conversation les yeux de sa camarade de bavardage.

- Il s'est interposé entre un sabre et elle. La lame a fait pas mal de dégâts et est passé très prêt de son cœur, on a même cru trop prêt. Chopper à lutter pendant des heures pour le soigner et le sortir de son état. Mia était effondrée elle hurlait qu'il n'avait pas le droit de la quitter lui aussi. Elle est resté à son chevet jusqu'à ce qu'il soit sortit d'affaire mais dès qu'il a repris connaissance elle n'est pas allé le voir une fois. Elle passait son temps à s'apitoyer sur son sort. Zorro lui a dit que si elle voulait être plus forte afin que les gens arrête de se sacrifier pour elle il fallait qu'elle s'entraine. Et zorro a commencé à lui apprendre l'art de l'escrime. On voit tous qu'elle n'est pas faite pour cet art mais elle s'y accroche et ça lui a appris pas mal de choses. Quand Draco a pu enfin sortir de l'infirmerie elle n'a pas pleuré, elle s'est retenue de s'excuser et elle lui a dit que maintenant elle ferait tout pour que plus personne ne perde la vie pour elle. Ça lui a fait un sacré électrochoc mais elle continue quand même à s'en vouloir.

- Mione vous a fait venir ici pour participer à une guerre qui ne vous regarde pas, je ne sais pas si elle vous a expliqué le pourquoi du comment mais c'est dangereux lâcha Harry. Mione a déjà perdu assez dans cette guerre sans perdre plus de gens auxquelles elle tient.

- Dans notre monde l'autorité mondiale est assuré par ce qu'on appelle le gouvernement mondial avec à sa solde les marines. Ces soldats mènent une véritable chasse aux pirates. Pour aller droit à l'essentiel j'ai été faite prisonnière par ce fameux gouvernement et emmené sur une ile appelé Enies Lobby, un des symboles du pouvoir, avec plus de 15 000 soldats en factions là bas, plus des troupes spécifiques. On dit que chaque personne qui passe le portail de cette ne revoit jamais la lumière du jour car il faudrait être complètement idiot et suicidaire pour s'aventurer à délivrer quelqu'un là bas où même penser à s'évader. Depuis plus de 500ans que le gouvernement mondial est au pouvoir jamais personne n'a ne se serait-ce que pensé à aller chercher quelqu'un à Enies Lobby. Mais eux ils sont venus, sans même chercher le pourquoi du comment ils sont venus, ils ont tous terrassé, quoique détruit serait plus juste, et m'ont sauvé y compris Draco et Mia expliqua Robin. Quand Draco nous a raconté ce qui se passait chez vous et ce que Mia avait vaguement affronté, le capitaine s'est tourné vers elle et lui a demandé ce qu'elle voulait. Et tu sais ce qu'elle a dit ?

- Qu'elle voulait que vous restiez à l'abri ! tenta le survivant.

- Non elle ne voulait pas perdre son meilleur ami et les gens qui lui étaient cher contra l'archéologue. Le capitaine a simplement déclaré qu'on serait aussi de la partie car il n'aime pas quand un de ses nakamas est triste. Et puis honnêtement Luffy adore les bastons, que ce soit suicidaire ou juste une chasse au trésor pour lui une aventure est une aventure et il court toujours après. Et puis nous avons aussi quelques tours dans nos sacs rit l'archéologue en croisant ses bras sur sa poitrine.

Harry sursauta quand il vit sortir du sol des dizaines de bras qui attrapèrent le cuisinier qui était sorti du château, il se tourna vers l'archéologue qui fit un autre geste et les bras poussèrent jusqu'au château pour y ramener le cuistot qui pleurait sa Mellorine.

- Evitons de les déranger pendant leur sieste, un peu de repos ne peut nuire à personne à l'aube d'une bataille rationnalisa l'archéologue avant de rentrer dans le château où son capitaine mettait l'ambiance autour de la table.

Le survivant acquiesça avant de sentir sa main commencer à trembler. Il se mit à jurer et s'élança dans la grande salle où il s'arrêta derrière la chaise de sa femme moins d'une seconde plus tard faisant sursauter tout le monde.

- Je perds le contrôle je sais pas si je rentre cette nuit je t'aime murmura rapidement Harry en embrassant sa femme, ses filles et ses fils avant de redisparaître aussi rapidement.

- Ouahh comment il fait ça ? s'extasia le capitaine pirate.

- Mon apa c'est le plus foye apa du monde déclara Ely comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Maya ? s'inquiéta Archi.

- Ne t'inquiètes pas mais on ne le reverra que demain au mieux expliqua Maya parfaitement sereine extérieurement alors qu'intérieurement elle était stressée. Je compte sur toi Archi pour mettre tous nos amis dans la confidence face à tous ce qui va arriver.

- Ah oui maman il faut qu'on regarde pour ça j'avais oublié lâcha Vanessa en se frappant le front. Tu penses qu'on peut regarder maintenant ?

- Allons voir ça acquiesça l'amazone en se levant et en récupérant un de ses bambins pendant que Vanessa prenait le deuxième et qu'Ely se levait pour les suivre pour sortir de la grande salle.

- Il faut qu'on leur dise qu'elles mentent mal où elles le savent ? demanda Nami à l'assemblée silencieuse.

- Pour ce que j'ai à vous expliquer elles n'ont pas besoin d'être là et Harry non plus vu qu'ils auront leur propre combat. Elendil qu'est-ce que tu penses d'aller avec Laura dans un endroit un petit peu plus calme ? demanda Archi même s'il ne donnait pas vraiment le choix de la réponse. Maintenant je vais vous expliquer ce qui va se passer dans les prochains jours !

Harry eut à peine le temps de dresser un dixième bouclier autour de lui que sa magie explosa le faisant hurler de douleur alors qu'il tombait au sol écrasé par la puissance et la tension de sa magie. Il planta ses doigts dans le sol et dirigea tant bien que mal sa magie pour l'expulser dans le sol. Comme d'habitude il se concentra sur sa famille et résista au flux qui le submergeait. Quand il sentit que sa magie s'était calmée il ne put s'empêcher de rester conscient plus longtemps et tomba en transe dans lequel il se revit un mois plus tôt alors qu'il venait de voir pour la première fois l'intégralité de son centre magique.

- _Oh putain murmura Harry en revenant dans le monde réel._

_En passant sa main à travers le sceau il avait juste légèrement effleuré cette magie qui s'était mise à vibrer sous ses doigts et maintenant il avait l'impression que tout son être s'était mis à vibrer. C'était comme si une onde de choc s'était propagée à travers tout son corps. Mais rapidement il se rendit compte qu'il tremblait réellement et que des bribes de magie s'évaporaient de son corps. En passant la main dans le sceau il avait ébréché le bouclier qui contenait la magie et maintenant elle tentait de s'évader. Il lança rapidement tous les boucliers de protection qu'il connaissait et des sorts de silence._

_Il avait l'impression de bruler de l'intérieur et jamais il n'avait eut aussi mal, même le doloris ressemblait à une vulgaire caresse face à ce qu'il ressentait en ce moment même. Il n'entendit pas la porte du dojo explosé, ni le cri horrifié de Maya qui ordonna rapidement aux enfants d'aller en ville et de sortir du manoir. Elle rajouta elle-même des dizaines de bouclier et s'élança sur le corps de son mari qui hurlait toujours au sol. Harry se souvint juste de la main fraiche et rassurante de sa femme sur sa joue avant de perdre connaissance submerger par une force qu'il ne connaissait pas._

_Dès qu'elle sentit son mari faiblir dans ses bras maya commença à paniquer. Elle ne savait pas ce qui était arrivé et surtout ce qui arrivait mais de toute évidence son mari était submergé par sa magie. Se souvenant du jour où Mizi avait débarqué dans un état presque similaire, elle se pencha sur le corps de son mari et les fit tous les deux transplanner dans le jardin le plus loin possible de la demeure. Rapidement son pentagramme vint se former sous eux pendant que des lierres venaient recouvrir le corps du survivant. Puis comme des sangsues elles se mirent à aspirer la magie du survivant pour la transférer dans le sol. Maya vit la végétation du jardin pousser à une vitesse phénoménal et quand elle sentit son mari se détendre contre elle, elle fit disparaitre les lierres avant de se mettre à respirer bruyamment en reprenant ses esprits. Elle venait d'user d'énormément de magie afin que les lierres ne disparaissent pas bruler par la magie sauvage de son mari._

- _Je sais que tu m'entends Harry, plonge toi dans ta magie afin d'y remettre de l'ordre je veille sur toi et ne t'inquiète pas personne n'a été blessé murmura l'amazone à l'oreille de son mari qui respiraient enfin calmement._

_Le lendemain lorsqu'Harry rouvrit les yeux complètement épuisé ce fut pour voir sa femme endormie sur lui alors qu'ils étaient en plein milieu du jardin. Il sursauta quand il vit apparaitre devant ses yeux une paire de chaussure._

- _Harry tu penses pouvoir rentrer où tu as besoin d'aide ? demanda doucement Travis en s'accroupissant à son niveau._

- _T'avais raison murmura Harry en laissant sa tête reposée sur le sol. Je ne suis pas normal !_

- _Encore heureux sinon on s'emmerderait comme des rats morts et on aurait pas de piscine! intervint joyeusement Jo. _

- _Jo ! se fachèrent Travis, Vanessa, Jeff et Jazz qui se trouvaient dans le coin._

- _Bah quoi c'est vrai que s'il était normal on s'emmerderait comme c'est pas permis s'offusqua le hockeyeur faisant naitre chez Harry un début de fou rire : les incontrôlables étaient vraiment irrécupérable._

- _Jeff, Jazz vous pouvez porter ma femme jusqu'à notre chambre s'il vous plait demanda le professeur._

- _No soucis sourit Jazz en prenant la femme de son professeur sans grand problème._

_Une fois qu'il ne sentit plus le poids de sa femme sur son dos il se tourna sur le dos et regarda le ciel avant de se redresser pour se mettre en position assise il ne put s'empêcher de gémir quand il sentit tous ses muscles demandés grâce alors qu'un mal de cœur le prenait jusqu'au tripes en lui retournant l'estomac. Il se mit à vomir tout ce qu'il avait mangé la veille et s'affala à nouveau au sol._

- _Harry tu veux qu'on appelle Archi s'inquiéta Travis à coté de lui en lui posant un chiffon humide sur le front avant de sentir la poigne forte et brulante de son professeur sur son poignet._

- _Non ça va passer ! assura Harry. Il faut juste attendre que le monde arrête de tourner autour de moi. Rassurez moi je n'ai blessé personne au moins ?_

- _Ne t'inquiète pas Harry tout le monde va bien sauf toi qui vomit tes tripes, tes enfants vont bien et le manoir n'a eut aucun dégât. Et comme dirait Jo tu nous as faire une super piscine dans le jardin rassura Travis en tournant le sens du chiffon sur son front. Tu te sens d'attaque à ce qu'on t'amène jusqu'à ta chambre pour que tu te reposes ou tu veux attendre encore un peu ici ?_

- _Cette magie est incontrôlable soupira Harry profitant de la fraicheur du sol._

- _Nous étions aussi incontrôlables et incompatibles et peu à peu on est devenus amis Harry. Tu nous as un peu assagis et nous on t'a rendu encore plus taré que tu l'étais. Peut être que cette partie de ta magie attends aussi quelques concessions de ta part déclara Jeff. Et puis comme dirait Ely tu es le plus fort papa du monde, alors tu vas y arriver sans soucis._

- _Vous pouvez m'aider à rejoindre ma chambre je suis pas sur de pouvoir faire trois pas sans m'écrouler par contre lâcha Harry._

- _Nous on a quand même jamais réussi à te mettre KO comme ça, c'est pas juste !_

- _Jo TA GUEULE ! hurlèrent Travis et Jeff d'une même voix en soutenant Harry pour marcher._

- _Vous êtes cruels avec moi pleura le hockeyeur avant de se mettre derrière le trio dans les escaliers afin de leur éviter de basculer._

_Ce jour là il ne se souvint même pas être arrivé jusqu'à sa chambre mais il se réveilla trois jours plus tard en pleine forme. Les autres fois où il se concentra sur sa magie furent un peu moins catastrophique car il prit plusieurs précautions et sa magie reconnut l'intrus de la fois précédente. Il fallut beaucoup d'heure de méditation, de transe et de tentative avant que le survivant puisse rester dans son nouveau centre magique sans perdre tout ses moyens. Mais il devait avouer que plusieurs fois il perdait le contrôle. Cependant avoir accéder à cette nouvelle magie même non manipulable ajoutée au savoir qu'il avait acquis à Maladrone par l'ancien lui avait offert de nouvelle opportunité, dont une façon de se déplacer encore plus efficace, plus sécuritaire et plus rapide que le transplannage._

Harry se réveilla au son des chants des oiseaux et des bruits d'animaux dans la forêt interdite. Il avait un mal de tête surpuissant mais heureusement pas d'envie de vomir. Il sursauta quand il sentit une présence débouler dans le petit coin de clairière. Il se concentra rapidement et prit son visage impassible même si les tambours continuaient dans sa tête. Il eut à peine le temps de rouvrir les yeux qu'il vit apparaitre l'escrimeur contre qui Mione s'était battue la veille.

- Bonjour déclara Harry d'une voix roque tellement sa gorge était sèche et irritée d'avoir trop hurlé.

- Je cherche le lac grogna l'homme sans aucune délicatesse.

- N'étais tu pas au château ? s'étonna Harry qui ne comprenait pas comment le jeune homme avait pu se retrouver si loin du château.

- Si mais impossible à trouver ce lac rétorqua l'homme énervé.

Harry ne répondit rien ni demanda si l'homme avait un sens de l'orientation absolument inexistant il se contenta juste de hocher la tête. Après tout qui était-il pour faire remarquer les faiblesses des gens alors que lui-même était incapable de gérer sa propre magie. Grinçant des dents face à la douleur qui lui transperçait le corps il se releva et se tourna vers le bretteur.

- Je rentre au château, rentrons ensemble ils doivent se faire du souci. Mais c'est vrai que le territoire de Poudlard est un labyrinthe quand on ne connait pas ! décréta Harry en prenant le chemin qui menait au château tout en tentant de masquer sa douleur.

Pour Harry ce retour jusqu'à l'école magique fut une véritable épreuve de force. Il ne sentait plus son corps et sa tête était peuplée de joueurs de timbales non synchronisés et débutants dont le but est de faire le plus de bruit possible. En sortant de la forêt interdite il guida Zorro jusqu'au bord du lac où se trouvait tous les futurs combattants qui avait l'air de s'être regroupé par affinité : les médecins, les inventeurs, les accros aux livres, … néanmoins dès que Maya le vit arrivé elle lâcha tout ce qu'elle était en train de faire et se précipita sur lui. Elle prit son visage entre ses mains et fixa ses yeux avant de prendre sa main et de l'emmener d'autorité vers le château.

- Elle est douée pour lire en lui ! J'ai mis plus de 20 minutes pour m'apercevoir que quelque chose clochait chez lui et elle en deux secondes elle voit tout ça ! Hermione ton Harry est mal au point déclara Zorro.

- Je vais voir commença Archi.

- NON hurla Vanessa en se levant. Personne ne va voir papa maintenant ! Maman est avec lui, ça va aller mieux.

- Dois-je comprendre que ce n'est pas la première fois qu'il finit dans cet état pitoyable au cours de ce dernier mois ? soupira Mizi.

- Tata pourquoi poses-tu la question quand tu connais parfaitement la réponse ! répondit la Potter avant de se rasseoir et de se replonger dans son livre montrant ainsi aux autres la marche à suivre.

- J'en ai marre gémit Harry en tombant sur son lit.

- Prends ces potions ça ira déjà un peu mieux déclara sa femme en lui faisant boire d'autorité plusieurs potions.

- Beurk c'est dégueu bouda Harry arrachant un léger sourire à Maya qui passait sa main tendrement dans ses cheveux. La végétation de la forêt interdite a pris encore un sacré coup d'évolution.

- Et pas de piscine ? se moqua gentiment l'amazone.

- Non pas de piscine par contre rit doucement Harry. En tout cas maintenant le manoir de New York a presque une piscine olympique.

- Avec d'immenses arbres et des milliers de fleurs ! Tu es un grand romantique mon chéri taquina Maya en l'aidant à se relever.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu m'aimes rétorqua Harry en l'embrassant tendrement avant de se lever et de se diriger vers la salle de bain en commençant déjà à se déshabiller. Tu viens prendre un bain avec moi ?

- Pervers cria Maya depuis la chambre avec un sourire avant de se diriger quand même vers la salle de bain.

- J'ai envie de toi ma chérie attaqua directement Harry en l'interceptant dès son entrée dans la salle de bain pour l'embrasser.

- Tu n'es pas en état tenta de raisonner Maya avant de gémir quand Harry colla son bassin au sien pour lui montrer la preuve évidente de son désir pour elle.

- Tu disais mon ange ? souffla Harry en picorant son cou tout en la déshabillant habilement.

Maya ne répondit pas mais le désir visible dans les prunelles de son mari l'enflamma jusqu'à ses entrailles et elle fit un geste du poignet faisant ainsi disparaitre leur vêtement. Il n'en fallu pas plus au survivant pour partir à l'assaut du corps de sa femme qui fondait littéralement sous ses mains chaudes. Et rapidement ils atteignirent le septième ciel.

- Tu as une drôle de façon de prendre ton bain mon ange respira difficilement Maya alors qu'elle était toujours entre son mari et le mur et son mari toujours en elle

Harry lâcha juste un petit rire avant de se retirer de sa femme leur arrachant à tous les deux un grognement de mécontentement. Il les guida vers la mini piscine qui servait de baignoire et déposa précautionneusement sa femme dans l'eau chaude avant de la rejoindre pour la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser.

- Mon ange tourne toi ordonna Maya avec autorité afin d'avoir le dos de son mari contre sa poitrine.

D'abord un peu ronchon à l'idée de ne pas pouvoir tripoter sa femme à volonté le survivant se laissa rapidement aller face aux mains expertes qui le massait. Maya sourit doucement en sentant peu à peu son mari faiblir face à son toucher. Elle savait qu'à l'issu de toutes ses pertes de contrôle il était dans un état déplorable et qu'il faisait tous pour ne pas le faire remarquer. Mais à la veille d'une bataille elle voulait qu'il soit au mieux de sa forme et quitte à sacrifier une après midi de débauche elle préférait qu'il soit en pleine forme face à Voldemort pour pouvoir le vaincre sans trop de mal.

- Je t'aime souffla Harry en se laissant emporter par ses songes tout en s'appuyant un peu plus sur sa femme.

- Moi aussi mon ange mais là je suis bloquée dans le bain avec toi contre moi pouffa Maya en posant un baiser sur sa joue avant de les faire transplanner tous les deux jusqu'au lit.

Elle les sécha rapidement grâce à un mouvement souple du poignet et elle se cala contre lui afin de rattraper elle aussi un peu de sommeil.

- Apa ta fini dodo ? hurla Ely en sautant sur son père alors qu'ils les rejoignaient dans le parc deux heures plus tard.

- Oui j'ai fini dodo sourit Harry avant d'embrasser sa deuxième fille.

- Ça va papa ? murmura Vanessa inquiète.

- Si ça te rassure il n'y pas de piscine dans la forêt. Celle au manoir est toujours la plus belle taquina Harry à sa fille qui se mit à rire en le tapant doucement pour le traiter d'idiot.

- Même votre sœur elle dit que je suis un idiot les garçons pleura Harry en prenant ses deux bambins dans ses bras. Pas vrai que votre super papa est pas idiot ? Et prenez pas cet air septique quand je dis ça s'offusqua le survivant en voyant les jumeau avec une drôle de moue pleine de réflexion.

- Ça va Harry s'inquiéta Archi.

- No soucis frangin sourit Harry avec sincérité avant de s'étonner en voyant Wess, Genzo, Zorro, Aichi, Brook, Hikaru, Kumi, Hermione, Mizi, Jenny, Isabelle et Maria tous armée de sabre ou de katana ou autre arme blanche. Et ils nous font quoi là bas ? Un cercle pour les combattants anonymes ?

- Non ils se font un tournoi à l'épée expliqua Archi.

- Et ils veulent même pas que je joue avec eux bouda Luffy.

- Luffy Mione et Draco vous ont ils expliqué jusqu'où pouvait monter les combats magiques ? demanda Harry avant de voir l'étincelle de joie apparaitre dans le regard du Mugiwara. Un combat pour le fun ça te tente ?

- Yahoooooooo hurla de joie le capitaine en se levant et en déposant son chapeau de paille sur la tête de Nami qui bronzait au soleil.

- Capitaine tu enlèves ton chapeau ? bredouilla Mione.

- Mia si tout ce que tu as dis sur cet homme est vrai alors je ne veux pas abîmer mon chapeau ! déclara simplement Luffy en se mettant en face de Harry qui souriait simplement.

- Harry tire pas la corde menaça Maya avec un regard entendu.

- Deux minutes capitaine bouda Harry en se concentrant et en scellant à nouveau sa nouvelle magie tout en vérifiant qu'elle soit bien conciliante. Ça te va Maya ?

- J'espère souffla imperceptiblement l'amazone prête à réagir au quart de tour si la magie de son mari devenait incontrôlable.

Harry sourit quand il vit le pirate se jeter sur lui en premier. Il avait visé juste le capitaine pirate était un aventurier qui aimait se battre et l'attente n'était pas vraiment son point fort. Il évita un coup de point en se baissant et tenta une balayette mais le capitaine n'eut aucun mal à l'éviter en riant comme un enfant. Visiblement il s'amusait comme un fou. Il fallu plus de 5 minutes au survivant avant de pouvoir mettre une droite au capitaine qui lui répliqua par un coup dans l'estomac. Et rapidement les coups se mirent à pleuvoir avant que le capitaine ne sourit de toutes ses dents et s'immobilise en posant son poing au sol alors que de la fumée commençait à lui sortir de la bouche. Le survivant leva un sourcil face à ce drôle de spectacle et répliqua joyeusement.

- Si faut faire mumuse avec de la fumée je peux aussi le faire !

Harry fit apparaitre un puissant brouillard autour de lui tout en revêtant sa tenue de combat sombre et que ses pupilles devenaient or. Il sentit le capitaine forcé son brouillard et se diriger vers lui mais il lui intercepta le bras et l'écrasa au sol avant de sauter au loin évitant un coup de jambes.

- T'es pas drôle de jouer au chat et à la souris dans le brouillard râla Luffy au bout de 20 minutes.

- Si tu le veux concéda Harry en faisant disparaitre le rideau de brouillard se rendant enfin visible aux yeux de tous qui restèrent surpris.

Harry se trouvait sur le lac et comme lors de son affrontement avec Ron la moitié gauche de son corps était recouvert par de la glace. Luffy pas démonter pour un sous s'élança sur le lac dans un saut en ignorant les NON hurlés par son équipage alors que Zorro et Sanji s'était mis à courir vers le lac à la surprise de tous.

- Harry ! Le laisse pas tomber dans l'eau hurla Mione.

Harry tenta de réceptionner le capitaine mais ce dernier évita le sort et tenta d'assommer le survivant qui bougea à temps pour ne pas se le prendre. Néanmoins il n'eut pas le temps de réceptionner le capitaine qui se scratcha dans le lac avec un grand splash. Le survivant se rendit vite compte que le pirate ne remontait pas et il cessa toute magie pour plonger en piqué dans le lac tout en récupérant le capitaine qui ne remontait pas. Il l'attrapa par le poignet et remonta à vitesse grand V en utilisant les éléments qui les expulsèrent tous les deux sur la berge.

- Espèce de crétin s'insurgea Nami en frappant férocement la tête de son capitaine. Je peux savoir ce qui t'as pris de t'élancer comme un idiot dans un lac plein d'EAU !

- Mais Nami !

- En plus tu oses répondre hurla la navigatrice en redonnant un coup sur le capitaine.

- Je pensais qu'ici peut être tenta le capitaine.

- Qu'ici de l'eau ne serait pas de l'eau ! Tu passes à travers la mer des nuages, tu coules à travers la mer bleu alors tu pensais qu'ici ça sera bon ! Mais t'es idiot mon pauvre vieux ! s'insurgea la rousse.

- En plus j'ai perdu bouda le capitaine.

- Bah tu auras ta revanche une autre fois rationalisa Nami en remettant le chapeau sur la tête du Mugiwara.

- Mione tu m'expliques là ? demanda Harry perdu en regardant sa meilleure amie.

- Dans le monde de Luffy il n'y a pas de magie à proprement parler mais il existe ce qu'on appelle des fruits du démon. Ces fruits donnent à ceux qui les mange des pouvoirs spécifiques et puissant mais en contrepartie les détenteurs du fruit du démon sont incapables de nager Dès qu'ils sont en contact avec l'eau ils deviennent complètement impuissant et vider de leur force. Depuis qu'on est revenu je tente de chercher une solution mais j'ai pas vraiment le temps de me concentrer exclusivement sur ça et il faut que je trouve des ouvrages bien plus élaboré que ceux que j'ai à la bibliothèque de poudlard.

- Celle de Wish manor t'es ouverte Mione sourit Harry avant de sursauter quand Maya lui posa une serviette sur la tête avant qu'elle en donne une à Luffy.

- Andrew m'a dit la même chose mais le problème maintenant c'est le temps avoua la Gryffondor.

- Bon ce soir on fait la fête ! lança le capitaine en se levant.

- Feu de camp géannnnnnnt hurlèrent Ussop et Chopper.

- Demain on passe aux choses sérieuses il faut se reposer déclara Archi avec sérieux.

- Mais noooonnnn il faut décompresser et faire la fête ! cria le capitaine avec un entrain débordant.

- C'est quoi cette bande de taré souffla Harry en voyant peu à peu les pirates convaincre tous le monde.

- Ils font des feu de camps géants en faisant la fête en plein territoire ennemi, et quand le capitaine a décidé d'une chose il ne change pas d'avis intervint Draco derrière lui avec l'Hermite. Et même si cela peut sembler étrange, débile et tout ce que tu veux, faire la fête la veille de grand évènement fait toujours beaucoup de bien. Laisse toi aller ce soir Harry, ne pense pas à demain !

- Draco, Harry venez s'écria joyeusement Hermione en venant les prendre tous les deux par les poignets pour les mener vers la grande table que les garçons avaient ramené de la grande salle.

- Bon nous on va se pomponner par contre lâcha Elendil en attrapant Nami et Robin surprise d'être reliée à l'intégralité du groupe de femme sans Asclia bien sur.

- Vous allez voir j'ai plein de modèle en stock que j'ai crée y'a pas longtemps s'enflamma maya toute contente en tenant la main de ses deux filles avant de se tourner vers Harry et de hurler. Harry fait venir Travis !

- Merci maman s'extasia Vanessa en embrassant sa mère alors que les pirates se demandaient qui était le dénommé Travis.

- C'est le namouyeux à Vanessa ! expliqua Ely.

Harry soupira et écrivit rapidement un mot qu'il confia à Alianté avant de l'envoyer cherché l'adolescent.

- Euh salut tout le monde déclara l'adolescent légèrement déboussolée face au feu de camp géant quelques minutes plus tard.

- Si c'est pas notre morveux préféré taquinèrent Archi et Wess en se jetant sur l'adolescent qui essaya vainement de fuir.

Le hockeyeur s'immobilisa deux secondes et mit à terre un des elfes avant de pointer une arme à feu sur la tête du second qui s'immobilisa immédiatement.

- Ah j'ai oublié de dire que je lui avais appris quelques petits trucs se moqua Harry en voyant la mine choqué de tous ceux qui connaissait l'adolescent. Alors Travis quoi de neuf ?

- Méline est partie ce matin pour Seattle et John pour Stanford soupira l'adolescent en s'asseyant à coté de son professeur. Jo et David attendent le dernier moment pour partir car ils prennent juste une chambre d'étudiants.

- Et toi ?

- J'attends la dernière minute pour partir où cas où Vanessa aurait besoin de moi. Tous les papiers sont fait j'ai plus que des formalités à remplir même ma demande d'appartement en logement étudiant est OK, alors t'inquiète. Maintenant tu peux me dire ce qui se passe ici ?

- Luffy a déclaré que ce soir on faisait la fête autour d'un feu de camp géant soupira Harry faisant rire l'adolescent.

Draco attrapa l'adolescent et fit les présentations en bonne et due forme et quand il vit à coté du dénommé brook un violon il lui demanda s'il en jouait. Et à partir de là ce fut le début de la fin pour le calme relatif, les deux violonistes s'entendaient à merveille et n'arrêtait pas de parler musique même si aucun de connaissait les morceaux de l'autre.

- Hey Harry vient filer un coup de main lâcha Zorro en désignant des tonneaux dans la cale de leur bateau. Une fête sans rhum n'est pas une vraie fête. Attrape ça !

Harry décida que pour le bien de sa santé mentale il fallait qu'il arrête de réfléchir ce soir et qu'il profite de la soirée. Quand les deux bambins hurlèrent pour avoir leur diner Harry prit plaisir à les nourrir et à prendre soin de eux comme il ne l'avait plus fait depuis quelques temps tellement il était stressé et obnubiler par la guerre. Il se mit à rire en voyant les autres se déridés autant que lui et se mettre à faire les fous autour du feu de camp. Et quand les elfes de feu comme Wess ou Van se mirent à jeter des boules de feu dans le feu de camp Luffy devint hystérique.

- Travis hurla joyeusement Vanessa en descendant des marches du château en courant pour aller se jeter sur son amoureux et l'embrasser passionnément.

- Alors papa vous a bien nourri ? demanda une voix par-dessus son épaule aux deux bébés qui se trouvaient dans leur transat sur la table.

Jio lâcha un rot bien sentit répondant ainsi à la question de sa mère qui ouvrit de grand yeux pendant que Harry éclatait de rire et que Orphéo gazouillait joyeusement.

- Bien lancé mon ptit gars rit Harry en caressant doucement le ventre du bambin.

- Harry tu apprends quoi à mes enfants ! s'offusqua la maman.

- Hey ce sont les miens aussi rétorqua malicieusement Harry avant de tourner la tête et de siffler en voyant sa femme plus sexy que jamais. Les gars le prochain truc que je vous apprendrai sera de siffler les filles.

- Je vais prendre ça comme un compliment hésita Maya avant de soupirer. Ne les fait pas devenir comme Sanji, le pauvre est en train de se vider de son sang depuis qu'on est arrivé.

Harry tourna la tête et rit en voyant le cuisinier au sol en train de se vider de son sang par le nez et un sourire extatique sur le visage en regardant toutes les femmes qui venaient d'arrivé toutes plus sexy les unes que les autres. Chopper à coté de lui hurlait en paniquant qu'il fallait un médecin avant que Archi lui dise que techniquement c'était lui le médecin de l'équipage ce qui calma immédiatement le petit renne au nez bleu. Elysia et Laura étaient vers le feu mais à une distance raisonnable ou cas où et elle s'amusait à tournoyer pour faire voler les volants de leur robe en riant alors que Brook jouait une petite mélodie au violon. Le survivant passa son bras autour de la taille de sa femme et la cala contre lui en lui embrassant le cou avant de lui murmurer qu'elle était splendide avec une telle voix qu'elle se mit à rougir.

- Un peu de tenue Monsieur Potter susurra Maya en le regardant dans les yeux et en posant son front sur le sien.

- Tu sais que mes yeux sont inexplicablement attirés vers ton décolleté ma chérie bien que tes yeux soient magnifiques ! murmura Harry.

- Arrêtes sinon je te saute dessus répliqua sensuellement maya en passant ses bras autour du cou de son mari.

- Même pas cap ! rit doucement le survivant.

- Maman et papa reviennent les garçons sourit Maya à ses deux bambins sur la table avant de pousser son mari du banc et de se laisser tomber sur lui pour l'embrasser de toutes ses forces alors que tous les autres s'étaient arrêtés dans leurs activités pour les regarder complètement bouche bée.

- Il faudrait qu'on se calme… quoique… haleta Harry avant de s'emparer à nouveau des lèvres de sa femme tout en caressant son dos dénudé.

- Ils vont mettre le cinquième en route à ce rythme là lâcha moqueusement Archi faisant rire tout le monde.

- Jaloux murmura Harry avant de renverser sa femme pour se mettre sur elle et approfondir le baiser.

Harry sentit venir dans leur direction une grosse quantité de magie mais il ne s'en soucia pas plus que ça. En effet à peine les boules d'eau arrivèrent sur eux elles furent immédiatement renvoyé sur l'expéditeur et ce qui éteignit du même fait le feu de camp faisant râler tout le monde.

- Vos gueules râla Harry avant de reprendre son baiser tout en faisant un geste dans son dos rallumant du même fait le feu mais en beaucoup plus puissant et surtout avec des flammes de toutes les couleurs au plus grand plaisir des fillettes.

Cependant les deux amoureux sursautèrent quand ils sentirent des gouttelettes d'eau les atteindre malgré tout. Ils levèrent la tête et ouvrirent de grands yeux en voyant les jumeaux tapoté dans leurs mains créant des minis bulle d'eau qui explosaient en fine pluie et qui les faisait rire.

- Quelqu'un a donné de l'eau aux jumeaux ? demanda Maya en s'asseyant en face des bambins et en regardant les adultes.

- Pourquoi on donnerait de l'eau aux jumeaux se moqua Archi avant de voir le regard soudainement rempli de fierté des deux Potter. Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

Cependant aucun des deux Potter ne prirent la peine de répondre.

- Allez les garçons faite comme papa s'émerveilla Harry en faisant un geste de droite à gauche créant une légère ligne d'eau.

Les garçons regardèrent leur papa et en gazouillant joyeusement tendirent leur main vers leur père qui se retrouva mouillé pendant que Maya éclatait de rire.

- Ah vous voulez jouer à ça s'enthousiasma Harry en envoyant sur les deux bébés une très légère brume les faisant éclater de rire alors qu'ils renvoyaient aussi de l'eau.

- Jenny balbutia au bout d'un moment maya perdant son sourire pour regarder la tête de ses enfants.

- Oui s'étonna l'amazone face au regard complètement perdu de son amie.

- Les hommes n'ont jamais de mèches normalement ?

- Non c'est l'héritage des amazones ! affirma la petite amie de l'elfe.

- Alors pourquoi mes fils ont des mèches rouges et VIOLETTES ! C'est quoi encore ce bordel ! hurla maya en prenant dans ses bras Orphéo qui continuait de faire mumuse avec l'eau et qui avait de légères mèche violettes dans ses cheveux noirs de jais.

- Maya ton fils est en train de faire de la magie élémentale là ? bredouilla Mizi en pointant du doigt le bambin.

- Mais il a des mèches violettes ! J'ai jamais entendu dire que quelqu'un avait eut des mèches violettes! s'écria l'amazone plus troublée par la couleur des cheveux de son fils que par sa magie.

- C'est jolie, ze peux avoye les même ama ! déclara Ely qui se précipitait sur eux pour voir de plus prêt les mèches de son frère.

- Maya ne t'inquiètes pas tu as poussé ton coté amazone plus loin que personne ne l'a jamais fait à ma connaissance tu as transmis une partie de tes gênes à tes enfants. Ils sont en bonne santé et c'est le plus important. Ne t'inquiète pas pour ça rassura Jenny en caressant la joue d'Orphéo. Vu les pouvoirs que les parents ont c'est pas étrange que les enfants soient très puissant Maya. Ta fille de trois ans maitrise mieux la magie des amazones que moi. Et comme tu nous l'as si bien dit la dernière fois pour toute explication : Ely est votre fille à Harry et toi. Alors dis-toi que pour les jumeaux la seule explication plausible est : les jumeaux sont vos fils à Harry et toi.

- Mais violets c'est étrange quand même bafouilla Maya avant de se prendre une gerbe d'eau dans le visage. D'accord d'accord j'arrête de réfléchir ce soir ! Content monsieur Orphéo Potter ? Tu veux venir danser avec ama ?

Le petit gazouilla de joie tout en continuant à mettre de l'eau de partout et la maman alla vers les deux petites filles, Luffy, Ussop et chopper qui dansaient vers le feu de camp. Hermione toute joyeuse vint prendre Jio et alla danser avec les autres sous le regard bienveillant d'Harry qui rigolait aux facéties de ses fils.

- Sacré soirée n'est-ce pas déclara l'Hermite en venant s'asseoir à coté de Harry quelques heures plus tard.

- Je n'ai plus vu Mione aussi heureuse depuis longtemps déclara le survivant en voyant sa meilleure amie danser avec Ely et Laura en sautillant comme des folles.

- 43 jours, c'est le temps qu'il a fallu avant qu'elle ne se mette à faire de la magie expliqua le vieil homme faisant se tourner le survivant vers lui avec surprise. Tu dois te douter dans quel état elle était quand tu les as expédiés tous les deux dans des dimensions parallèle. Ils sont arrivés juste dans mon jardin. Je me souviens encore de l'air des deux et Draco qui s'est mis devant elle, baguette levée prêt à la défendre jusqu'à la mort. Ils m'ont vaguement raconté leur passé et pourquoi ils étaient là. Draco avait quand même de la peur dans le regard mais Hermione avait un regard que je n'oublierais pas. Elle était malheureuse, infiniment malheureuse. Quand je leur ai appris ma magie Draco s'est tout de suite essayé à la pratique mais Hermione a refusé. Je crois que même moi je n'avais pas autant étudié la théorie quand j'ai commencé.

- Ça m'étonne pas vraiment de Mione sourit tristement Harry. Je ne sais même pas exactement en quoi consiste leur nouvelle magie et ce qu'ils ont appris chez vous et sur le sunny.

- Je leur ai appris à transformer leur aura en protecteur.

- Les animaux que l'ont voit apparaitre de nulle part ? s'étonna le survivant.

- Oui c'est exactement ça sourit le vieil homme. Selon les situations ils ont des protecteurs différents. Draco et Hermione ont une légère préférence pour leur loup mais je pense que cela vient que leurs loups les ont aidé un jour qu'ils étaient en forêt. Mais entre nous ils ont beaucoup plus de résultat pour les animaux de la famille panthéra à cause de leur « animalus ».

- Animagus rectifia Harry.

- Oui c'est ça, ils se sont entrainés à devenir leur tigre de sibérie selon Hermione. Et depuis ce moment là ils ont beaucoup plus de résultat avec les animaux de cette espèce. Mais ils restent attachés à leur loup. Enfin bref je dévie, je dévie et je parle je parle. Comme j'expliquais tout à l'heure, ces animaux sont en fait des extensions de la personne. Si l'animal est blessé, les blessures se refléteront sur l'invocateur. C'est une magie qui donne de nombreuses possibilités car non limité si on veut. Mais gardé un familier prêt de soit sur une longue période est fatiguant. De même qu'invoquer de nombreux familiers en même temps car ces animaux utilisent la force vitale de l'invoquer pour se déplacer et attaquer. Mais chaque animal invoqué par la personne a une signification. Je me rappelle cela faisait 42 jours qu'ils étaient là et Draco est allée voir Hermione qui travaillait et tout fier il a fait apparaitre une fouine sourit le vieil homme en se souvenant de la scène. Puis il a commencé à faire sauter la fouine dans tout les sens. Au début je me suis demandé ce qui se passait et je commençais à avoir des doutes sur sa santé mentale. Et Hermione a éclaté de rire, mais un vrai rire plein de joie, elle a regardé Draco avec un sourire moqueur et elle a commencé à jouer avec la fouine abandonnant ses livres. Mais comme il avait trop forcé Draco est tombé dans les vapes et dès le lendemain Hermione s'est mise à refaire de la magie.

Harry éclata de rire en imaginant la scène surtout qu'il savait que le blondinet gardait en horreur la scène de la fouine bondissante en 4ème année. Il avait mis sa propre fierté de coté pour Mione et là-dessus Harry lui en serait éternellement reconnaissant. Pendant l'heure qui suivit l'Hermite continua de lui raconter les différentes aventures et l'apprentissage que les deux adolescents avaient suivi chez lui avant de partir plus d'un an plus tard sur le Sunny.

- Allez vient danser Harry, tu ne vas pas t'incruster à ce banc toute la nuit soupira Hermione en venant vers lui pour lui prendre la main et le faire se lever de force. Et j'ai l'autorisation de ta femme alors ne râle pas !

- Mione j'aime pas danser tenta le survivant.

- Sauf quand c'est ta femme parce que tu peux la tripoter au passage se moqua la gryffondor faisant rougir son meilleur ami.

- Décidément Luffy a déteint sur toi rit doucement Harry en l'enlaçant pour danser.

- L'Hermite t'as tout raconté n'est-ce pas ? demanda Hermione en posant sa tête sur l'épaule du survivant.

- Il ne m'a pas tout raconté mais il m'a raconté beaucoup de choses qui expliquent beaucoup de choses répondit honnêtement Harry. Je suis désolé de ne pas avoir su prendre soin de toi avant de te faire partir Mione.

- Harry tu n'avais déjà pas le temps de prendre soin de toi, de ta fille et de ta femme, comment aurais-tu eut le temps de prendre soin de moi ?

- Là n'est pas la question j'aurais du trouver du temps ! répliqua Harry.

- Honnêtement Harry je pense que même si tu avais trouvé le temps je n'aurais pas voulu de ton aide. Je n'étais pas prête à faire mon deuil et à accepter la mort de Ron. Tu as bien vu l'état déplorable dans lequel j'ai été lors de la remise des diplômes ! D'ailleurs j'en ai encore honte, je me suis ridiculisée devant des milliers de personnes soupira la gryffondor avant de sentir l'étreinte de son meilleur ami se renforcer. C'est grâce à Draco que j'ai recommencé la magie.

- Je sais murmura Harry.

- Il a pris soin de moi de toutes ses forces et je n'ai rien pu faire pour lui soupira Hermione.

- Mione, Draco a été trahi, rejeté, renié par sa famille. Son père a tenté de le faire tuer. Il est passé d'un adolescent adulé, riche et plein de pouvoir à quelqu'un de seul. Mais regarde le en train de donner le tournis à ma fille à force de tourner, il rit Mione, il est heureux, il se sent bien. Et ça c'est grâce à toi et à vos amis, tu as su lui apporter plein de choses même si tu ne le réalises pas. Au début je pensais comme toi, Maya m'a apporté tellement de choses sans parler des enfants. Humainement parlant elle m'a sauvé de moi-même. Je sais ce que ça fait de se retrouvé au fond du trou, ne plus avoir envie d'avancer ou même la peur d'avancer mais elle a détruit toutes mes résistances. Et à coté de ça je me disais, pourquoi est-ce qu'elle reste auprès de moi ? Et tu sais ce qu'elle m'a répondu ?

- Je l'aime je crois murmura Hermione inaudiblement.

- C'est aussi ce qu'elle m'a dis mais sans le je crois sourit Harry en raffermissant encore sa prise sur sa meilleure amie. Elle m'a dit que j'étais le seul à pouvoir la faire rougir rien qu'en la regardant, la faire se sentir femme par une caresse. Que quand je suis à coté d'elle elle se sent capable d'abattre des montagnes. Que lorsque je la sers dans mes bras ses cauchemars s'en vont. Que lorsque je suis loin d'elle elle ne peut plus respirer. Quand j'ai appris à danser juste pour lui faire plaisir tu aurais du voir les étincelles dans ses yeux. C'est ça qu'on leur apporte même si nous sommes des handicapés des sentiments.

- J'ai pas le droit ce serait comme trahir Ron renifla Mione.

- Oh Mione soupira le survivant en arrêtant de danser et en la prenant dans ses bras. Ron c'est fini il n'est plus là et ne reviendras pas. Tu l'aimais et il t'aimait mais c'est fini, il faut que tu fasses ta vie maintenant. Ne pense pas à ce qui est bien ou pas bien, regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi ce que tu veux. Oublies les scrupules ou les quand dira-t-on ! Putain tu es une pirate, hors la loi, recherché pour pas mal de fric d'après ce que j'ai compris ! C'est toujours toi qui m'a dis de ne pas faire attention aux autres ! Alors que veux tu Mione ?

- Et si lui il veut pas murmura Mione avec les joues rouges.

- Tu te prendras un râteau monumental rationnalisa Harry en riant faisant s'offusquer sa meilleure amie.

- C'est pas drôle bouda la jeune femme alors qu'ils se remettaient à danser.

- Bien sur que c'est pas drôle ! Je sais que c'est pas drôle ! Mais je crois qu'au point où nous en sommes il faut qu'on arrête de se poser des questions. Et si vraiment ça te tracasse à ce point Ron vous donne sa bénédiction et vous avez aussi la mienne. Draco n'a plus rien à voir avec le petit serpentard qui nous insultait.

- Hey Harry on échange nos partenaires ? intervint une voix derrière lui les faisant tous les deux sursauter.

- Pas de soucis Draco sourit Harry en faisant tournoyer sa meilleure amie pour qu'elle atterrisse dans les bras du blond pendant que sa femme venait se caler sur son torse.

- Faut-il que je sois jalouse ? murmura Maya à son oreille.

Harry ne répondit pas mais embrassa tendrement l'amazone qui sourit contre ses lèvres. Ils eurent à peine fait deux pas que le survivant fut attrapé sauvagement par Genzo et Wess qui le firent s'asseoir à coté de Sanaë.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on a fait comme bêtises ? murmura le survivant à l'oreille de son amie

- Si seulement je le savais soupira la musicienne.

- Bon maintenant on veut vous entendre tous les deux on vous a jamais entendu en fait ! déclara Genzo.

- Entendre quoi ? lâcha Harry avec ironie.

- Harry mon chéri tu veux bien jouer avec Sanae pour moi minauda Maya en venant s'asseoir sur ses genoux avec une moue adorable.

- Bande de salauds grogna Harry en entendant les autres se mettre à rire alors que son désir pour sa femme, qui se trémoussait toujours sur ses genoux, se réveillait.

- Et moi j'y gagne quoi dans l'affaire ? rit la musicienne à coté d'eux.

- Je t'accrocherais Hikaru tout nu dans ton lit et tu pourras abuser de lui autant que tu veux réfléchit Maya faisant éclater de rire Sanaë de même que toutes les autres personnes présentes tandis que le shurié rougissait. Mais sans rire on ne vous a vraiment jamais entendu jouer ensemble.

- Ta femme a de sacré argument Harry rit Sanaë en se levant et en se mettant derrière le piano.

- Je ne te le fais pas dire soupira le survivant en faisant apparaitre sa guitare et en s'asseyant en tailleur par terre contre le banc de Sanaë comme il en avait pris l'habitude pendant presque un an il y a de ça des années.

Sans même se regarder Harry commença à gratter rapidement ses cordes avant qu'elle ne se mette à jouer en sautillant. La jeune asiatique se mit à chanter des paroles bizarres aux yeux des autres alors que le survivant riait tout en se déchainant sur son instrument.

- Harry pince plus tes cordes ! gronda la professeur.

- Et toi respecte plus les nuances au piano rétorqua Harry.

- Et ton poignet est trop raide reprit la professeur.

- Et tu viens de faire une fausse note nargua le jeune homme qui se baissa à temps pour éviter un coup de la jeune fille.

- J'ai pas fais de fausse note ! s'insurgea Sanaë.

- Si on a changé la fin normalement se moqua Harry en levant la main pour faire la fin qu'ils avaient modifié.

- Comment on a fait pour jamais vous chopper avec le bruit que vous faite ! déclara Kumi faisant rosir les deux musiciens.

- Puissant sort de silence à mon avis ricana Sirius augmentant encore le rosissement des joues des deux victimes.

- Comment tu fais pour te souvenirs qu'on a changé une seule petite note alors que toi ça remonte à plus de 5ans soupira Sanaë.

Harry haussa juste les épaules et s'assit à coté d'elle pour commencer à jouer du piano à quatre mains avec son amie. Peu à peu le survivant se mit à faire l'idiot et à passer devant les mains de Sanaë qui ne se démonta pas pour si peu et qui passa devant les mains de Harry.

- Toujours aussi gamin murmura Sanaë.

- Tu vas voir ça rit Harry en augmentant de façon vertigineuse le tempo.

- Ou comment bloqué un petit impertinent nargua Sanaë en changeant brusquement de mélodie en riant.

Les deux pianistes oublièrent rapidement qu'on les écoutait et partaient dans leur délire chacun inventant des morceaux que l'autre tentait de reproduire avant qu'ils ne se mettent à jouer chacun sur un morceau du piano. Les spectateurs étaient soufflés, leur doigts étaient animés d'une véritable frénésie et touchaient à peine le clavier.

- Tu ne m'auras pas Potter !

- On va voir ça !

- On a réveillé deux hystériques je crois bredouilla Genzo surpris devant l'air carnassier de son amie de longue date réputée douce.

- En tout cas quelle belle musique, j'en ai la chair de poule, même si je n'ai plus de chair ricana Brooke avant de se mettre à jouer du violon pour essayer de suivre la frénésie des deux autres.

- On comprend pourquoi il joue aussi bien maintenant qu'on les voit ensemble sourit Mizi en voyant son petit frère s'amuser comme un fou.

- Maya arrêtes de baver comme ça devant ton mari se moqua Archi.

En effet sa belle sœur dévorait le survivant des yeux et semblait sur le point de se jeter sur lui. Maya ne pouvait s'empêcher d'admirer son mari, le voir avec les yeux pétillants de joie loin de la lassitude de la guerre lui donnait un air jeune fripon qui faisait à chaque fois vibrer son cœur.

- Ah merde j'ai plus de batterie les gars grogna Travis alors que son portable se mettaient à bipper et qu'on entendait des râlements de l'autre coté.

- Ah ça veut dire qu'on est libre alors rit Harry en accélérant son morceau avec Sanaë avant d'appuyer pour la touche finale et de se lever tout content. Maintenant c'est le temps des récompenses !

Il s'avança vers sa femme et l'embrassa fougueusement sans prendre la peine de dire quoi que soit ni même de s'interroger sur quoi que soit. Il sourit doucement quand il sentit la magie de sa femme se réveiller à ses pieds alors qu'elle passait ses mains sous sa chemise.

- Travis enlève tes mains de sous la jupe de ma nièce cria Wess.

- Quoi ! hurla Harry en se décrochant de sa femme pour se tourner vers sa fille qui se trouvait vers le feu avec sa petite sœur dans les bras pour la bercer alors que Travis se trouvait pas loin de eux mort de honte et tentant de tuer l'elfe.

- Ah on a trouvé comment faire réagir facilement le papa gâteau ! ricanaArchi.

- Je ne suis pas pour moi ! déglutit difficilement Travis devant le regard perçant de son professeur. Harry je te jure que Vanessa est avec Ely depuis un bon moment !

- Bon il est l'heure Brooke intervint Hermione avec un petit sourire.

- En effet il est l'heure petite Mia sourit le squelette en se mettant au piano. Mon cher Travis aurais-tu l'obligeance de m'accompagner, nous allons faire la musique que je t'ai fais écouter tout à l'heure. Te souviens-tu ?

- On verra bien rit l'ado en prenant le violon alors que Brooke commençait à jouer du piano.

- Yohohohohoho Binks no sake wo Todoke ni yuku yo Umi kaze, kimakase Nami Makase Shio no Mukou de Yuuhi mo sawagu Sora nya, wa wo kaku Tori no uta Sayonara minato Tsumugi no sato yo "Don" to icchou utaou Funade no uta Kimba gimba Shibuki ni kaete Ore taccha yukuzo Umi no kagiri Binkusu no sake wo Todoke ni yuku yo Warera kaizoku Umi watteku Nami wo makura ni Negura wa fune yo Ho ni hata ni Ketateru wa dokuro Arashi ga kitazo Senri no sora ni Nami ga odoru yo Doramu narase Okubyou kaze ni Fukarerya saiko Asu no asahi ga Nai ja nashi Yohoooooooooooooooooo Binkusu no sake wo Todoke ni yuku yo Kyou ka asu ka to Yoi no yume Te wo furu kage ni Mou are nai yo Nani wo kuyoku yo Asu mo tsuku yo Binkusu no sake wo Todoke ni yuku yo "Don" to icchou utaou Unaba no uta Douse daredemo Itsuka wa hone yo Hate nashi ate nashi Warai banashi Yohoohoooo! Chanta en cœur l'équipage du chapeau de paille avec Draco et Mione.

- Je m'en vais livrer le saké de Binks, en suivant la brise du vent, en chevauchant les vagues. Loin à travers les profondeurs salées, la chanson des oiseaux peint des cercles dans le ciel. Au revoir le port, à ma ville natale, allons chanter avec entrain (avec un "Don!") la chanson de la navigation. Les vagues d'or et d'argent se changent en jets salés, nous allons y aller, vers la fin d'océan. Je m'en vais livrer le saké de Binks, nous les pirates, naviguent à travers l'océan. Les vagues sont nos couettes et le bateau notre perchoir, la tête de mort est imprimée sur notre drapeau et nos voiles. Une tempête survient du ciel éloigné, les vagues dansent, fait résonner les tambours. Si tu ne tiens pas le coup, ce souffle pourrait t'être le dernier, si tu résistes, le soleil de l'aube se lèvera. Yoho Je m'en vais livrer le saké de Binks, aujourd'hui et demain et les rêves de la nuit. L'ombre de nos mains qui se disent adieu, nous ne pourrons plus nous voir, mais ne sois pas triste, la lune se lèvera la nuit. Je m'en vais livrer le saké de Binks, allons chanter avec entrain (avec un "Don!") la chanson des vagues. De toute façon, tout le monde deviendra un tas d'os, une histoire drôle immortelle et errante pour toujours. Yohohoho~ Yo-hoho-ho~ traduisit Harry pour ceux qui arborait une mine perdu face à la langue.

- La chanson de Binks soupira Draco, Luffy nous a limite fait une crise cardiaque quand il a su qu'on ne connaissait pas la chanson de binks !

- Mais tout le monde connait la chanson de Binks s'indigna le capitaine.

- Sauf quand on vient d'un autre monde répliqua Draco.

Rapidement la fête repris mais les deux Potter décidèrent de rejoindre leur appartement pour coucher les jumeaux qui dormaient depuis un moment, Vanessa promettant de ramener sa petite sœur plus tard. En remontant au château il sourit doucement en voyant Hermione et Draco s'éclipser vers le sunny et il espéra que sa meilleure amie saisisse sa chance pour être heureuse.

- Ils sont morts après avoir fait joujou avec la magie élémentale rit doucement maya en changeant Jio pour le mettre dans son lit.

- Ils ont pas commencé par la magie la plus simple non plus sourit Harry en embrassant tendrement le dessus de la tête de son deuxième fils. Et puis maintenant je ne risque plus de les mélanger avec leurs mèches de couleur.

- Tu ne m'en veux pas ? murmura Maya mal à l'aise.

- Pourquoi je t'en voudrais, tu es unique et je t'aime. Et nos enfants sont merveilleux rassura Harry en posant son fils sur la table à langer pour le changer. Et une fois les deux garçons au lit je compte bien te montrer ça par a + b.

- Oh d'ailleurs en parlant de ça ricana l'amazone en se concentrant faisant apparaitre son pentagramme sous ses pieds avant de claquer des doigts en riant. Chose promise chose due à Sanaë.

- Et moi est-ce que je pourrais t'avoir toute nue attaché au lit ? murmura Harry à son oreille la faisant ainsi frissonner.

Les deux parents bordèrent et embrassèrent tendrement leurs deux bambins avant de se rendre dans leur chambre les lèvres soudées. Délicatement le survivant déshabilla sa femme et stoppa en voyant l'ensemble qu'elle portait.

- Tu peux faire flamber ma carte bleue à nouveau quand tu veux gémit Harry en voyant la lingerie coquine qu'elle portait.

- En tout cas on a toute la nuit déjà pour profiter de cet ensemble soupira l'amazone quand Harry commença à la caresser sans pour autant lui enlever ses sous vêtement.


	93. Bataille à Poudlard Partie 1

Joyeux Naniversaire, joyeux naniversaire, joyeux naniversaire terres inconnues, joyeux naniversaiiiiiiiireuuuuh.

Bonjour à tous, aujourd'hui il y a 8ans jours pour jours je commençais les terres inconnues alors je vous poste la suite en avance comme cadeau.

Je remercie les 8 reviewers qui m'ont laissé un petit message. D'ailleurs à ce sujet Or0n merci pour ta review en anonyme et ta superbe déclaration d'amour ^^ mais avec mon caractère tu aurais tot fait de me tuer et ce serait balo y'aurait plus la suite de la fic.

J'aimerais beaucoup avoir des avis sur cette suite car c'est vrai que je suis un peu dans le flou face au peu de review que je reçois par rapport au nombre de lecteur (750). Si vous aimez pas hésitez pas à le dire aussi.

Bonne lecture à tous.

A++

Mili

93 : Bataille à Poudlard (Partie 1)

- Le carnage murmura Harry le lendemain vers 5h30 alors que le soleil se levait à peine sur le parc. Et j'ai trouvé ma dernière fille !

Le survivant sourit et remonta la couverture qui avait glissé de sa fille qui était blottie contre son amoureux qui était calé contre un arbre. Nul doute à avoir qu'il aurait mal au dos en se réveillant. Son sourire s'agrandit quand il vit Luffy, Ussop, Chopper dormir n'importe comment sur les bancs et la table, Zorro dormir contre un rocher, l'Hermite blotti vers le feu, Archi, Jenny dans une profonde étreinte à même le sol sous une couverture. Ses amis de Morunkai, exceptés Hikaru et Sanaë, étaient aussi parmi les dormeurs.

- Il me semble pourtant qu'il y a assez de lit dans mon école soupira Albus en arrivant derrière Harry qui ne bougea pas l'ayant sentit arriver.

- Bonjour Albus sourit le survivant.

- Je sais que ça risque de faire tache comme dirait les jeunes de nos jours mais bonjour à toi aussi Harry déclara le directeur.

- Ouais journée de merde en perspective souffla Harry.

- Ah ne pense pas encore à ça râla le vieil homme avant de reprendre avec joyeusement même si Harry voyait qu'elle était feinte. Et où est ma petite fille ?

- Elle m'a remplacé dans le lit par deux jeunes hommes fit mine de pleurer le survivant avant de reprendre avec un sourire plein d'amour. Elle est encore en train de dormir avec Jio et Orphéo blottis contre elle, et Elysia qui prend la moitié du lit à elle toute seule. Je suis donc partie à la recherche de ma dernière fille mais elle est entre de bonnes mains.

- Je vais bientôt être arrière-arrière-grand-père si ça continue s'enthousiasma le vieil homme avant de rire en voyant le regard noir du survivant. En tout cas tu t'es trouvé de sacrés élèves Harry.

- Albus je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer et si je ne reviens pas … commença gravement Harry.

- Je t'interdis de penser comme ça Harry, tu as trop de personnes qui attendent ton retour pour ne pas revenir gronda le directeur.

- Albus de toi à moi tu sais aussi bien que moi vers quoi je me lance ! Alors s'il te plait écoute-moi ! Dans ce monde tu es l'une des personnes en qui j'ai le plus confiance et je te demande de veiller sur mes incontrôlables. Bats-toi pour qu'ils étudient et qu'ils réalisent leurs rêves si je ne suis plus là. Ils sont encore trop jeunes pour le comprendre mais ils se reposent beaucoup sur leur groupe, si un seul faiblit j'ai peur que ce soit tout le groupe. Si je ne reviens pas tu expédies Travis d'autorité à Harvard. Ce gamin peut devenir un excellent médecin et je ne veux pas qu'il sacrifie tout ça. Sa rentrée est le 8 septembre et il doit y être de gré ou de force demanda Harry. Pour Vanessa je demanderai à Sirius et Archi de s'en occuper.

- J'essaierais de faire mon possible soupira le directeur

- Non Albus promets moi que tu le feras et pas que tu essaieras, j'ai besoin de certitudes aujourd'hui et pas de possibilité je t'en prie supplia le survivant.

- Je te promets sur ma magie et mon honneur que tes étudiants finiront leur cursus de gré ou de force déclara Albus en faisant un serment de sorcier.

- Merci Albus et j'espère que vous n'aurez jamais à vous servir de ce serment soupira Harry soulagé.

- Je l'espère aussi de tout mon cœur Harry murmura le vieil homme.

- Nous partirons dans le milieu de la matinée mais en attendant il faut que je me retrouve un peu seul, à plus tard Albus murmura Harry en s'éloignant vers le stade de quidditch désert.

- Alianté, Maki appela Harry avec une voix puissante une fois qu'il fut dans le stade.

- Oui maitre répondirent immédiatement les deux phœnix en apparaissant.

- Arrêtez avec le maitre grimaça Harry pour la énième fois faisant ainsi chanter malicieusement les deux protecteurs avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Alianté, Maki, il y a de ça un peu plus de trois ans vous m'avez dis que vous partiez à la recherche d'alliés pour la guerre. Le 26 aout est arrivé, dès ce soir commencera la bataille finale. Nous connaissons approximativement les effectifs de l'autre fou. Mais qu'en est-il de nos propres alliés que vous avez trouvés ?

- Pour ma part maitre Harry j'ai rallié de nombreux peuples de la nature : Dryades, fées, les elfes de votre monde, les farfadets, les dames blanches, les nymphes, les centaures également.

- Les centaures ont acceptés de rentrer en guerre ? s'étonna le survivant avant d'entendre le trémolo joyeux de ses deux amis. Vous les avez forcés à rentrer à guerre.

- Disons que les étoiles ont par hasard donnés l'intuition aux centaures que le temps n'était plus à la neutralité répondit Maki avec malice.

- Les vampires nous ont également joint ou du moins une partie des vampires, l'autres parties ne se sentant pas concerné par la guerre intervint Alianté pour couper les reproches que s'apprêtait à lâcher son maitre.

- Les gobelins ont décidés de protéger également les sorciers de la lumière car Voldemort est mauvais pour les affaires expliqua Maki.

- Vous avez bien travaillé sourit Harry en caressant tendrement les deux oiseaux.

- Beaucoup d'autres peuples magiques nous suivront. Le nouveau ministre à commencer à abolir toute une partir des lois discriminatoires envers les peuples et les créatures magique afin d'augmenter leur droit. Cela a beaucoup fait pencher la balance dans leur choix. Avoir fait nommé le père de votre ami à ce poste était une excellente idée maitre expliqua Alianté.

- Mais à quel prix ? Ron est mort, il a failli perdre les jumeaux et Ginny, sa famille est traquée ! soupira Harry en s'asseyant à même le sol.

- Avant d'aller vous jeter tête baissée contre le mage noir prenez le temps de discuter avec eux déclara maki en frottant sa tête contre la joue de son maitre qui sourit doucement en la caressant.

- Quand comptez-vous faire sauter intégralement le sceau ? Et enlever celui de décembre ? demanda Alianté.

- Quand je serai face à Voldemort ou jamais, je ne veux pas perdre le contrôle en compagnie de gens qui me sont chers. Si je perds le contrôle face à Voldemort et qu'il se fait toucher par de la magie brut ça ne me dérange pas. Mais honnêtement avec l'adrénaline qui va monter je doute perdre le contrôle comme ce dernier mois expliqua Harry avant de sourire et de se calmer pour rentrer en transe se coupant ainsi du monde.

- Maitresse Maya revenez nous tous les deux en bonne santé supplia maki en s'envolant et en se posant sur l'épaule de sa maitresse qui était quelques pas derrière son mari en train de les écouter.

- J'espère Maki, j'espère murmura l'amazone alors que l'aura de son mari commençait à briller de mille feu.

- Ma chérie tu prends soin de ta sœur et de tes frères, on t'a ouvert un compte à Gringotts et un compte chez les moldu si tu as besoin d'argent, si tu as un soucis quand tu seras aux USA appelle Fumseck et Albus viendra t'aider, n'oublies pas de bien manger trois repas par jour, si tu as ta gorge qui te fait encore mal il reste un peu de la potion dans notre chambre à Los Angeles, si…

- Stop maman tu me diras tout ça quand tu reviendras murmura Vanessa avec des sanglots dans la voix en prenant fortement sa mère dans ses bras. Je t'en prie revenez entier !

- Je t'aime ma chérie assura Maya en renforçant son étreinte sur sa fille qui pleurait.

- Ama sanglota Ely en venant s'accrocher férocement à la jambe de sa mère. Paye paaaaaa ! Veut paaaaaaaaaaas !

- Ely commença doucement Harry en s'accroupissant à coté de sa fille en voyant que sa femme avait déjà les yeux plein d'eau.

- Veut paaaaaaaaaaaaaaaa hurla la fillette en attrapant le cou de son père avec son autre bras.

- Harry, Maya prenez le temps pour dire au revoir, on y va avant vous ! déclara doucement Mizi avec les yeux malheureux en voyant sa petite famille en pleure.

Le survivant ne regarda même pas ses amis avec les rescapés de l'AD disparaitre de ce monde, alors qu'Elendil s'éloignait avec Laura, Albus et Travis pour laisser la famille Potter ensemble. Les pleurs d'Elysia avaient fait lâcher les dernières barrières de Vanessa qui sanglotait à présent sans retenue dans les bras de sa mère en lui demandant pardon de les retarder.

- Chut ne t'excuses pas ordonna gentiment Maya en berçant sa grande fille.

- Je vais me reprendre, je vais me reprendre répétait la blonde avec une respiration erratique.

- Les filles calmez vous déclara Harry avec une voix suppliante en prenant sa petite dans ses bras et en encerclant sa femme et sa seconde fille avec son autre bras.

- Papa, tu as une dette de sorcier envers Ely et moi, pour honorer ta dette je veux une promesse de sorcier ! trancha Vanessa en se décollant de sa mère au bout de 10 minutes et en regardant son père dans les yeux. Je veux une promesse ….non un serment de sorcier que tu reviendras avec maman en vie !

- Vanessa tenta Harry.

- Promet cria la futur avocate.

- Pomet apa gronda Ely

- Tu sais que ça ne changera rien soupira le survivant avant de souffler en voyant le regard déterminé de ses deux filles. Moi Harry James Potter, promets solennellement sur mon âme et ma magie que je reviendrais avec Mayaween Potter en vie afin d'honorer la dette d'honneur contracté avec Vanessa Potter et Elysia Liliane Potter.

Vanessa appuya fortement son pouce sur sa canine et une perle de sang se mit à couler de son doigt qu'elle présenta à son père qui soupirait. Il fit la même chose et même Elysia prit son courage à deux mains pour faire pareille. Les trois acteurs de la promesse de sorciers rejoignirent leur pouce entre eux alors qu'une douce lumière bleutée les entourait : le pacte était scellé.

- Tu as promis papa, tu as fait un serment de sorcier que tu reviendras avec maman, alors dépêchez vous de partir pour vite revenir déclara Vanessa en prenant sa petite sœur dans ses bras. On vous attendra tous les quatre et je n'irais pas en cours tant que vous serez pas de retour !

- Vanessa … commença durement Maya.

- Vous avez qu'à revenir rapidement pour m'y envoyer à coup de coup de pieds au cul rétorqua la blonde.

- Où est passé notre douce Vanessa ? pouffa doucement Maya.

- Je crois que Travis a mauvaise influence sur toi ma chérie soupira Harry.

- Revenez vite murmura Vanessa en embrassant une dernière fois ses parents avec sa petite sœur avant de s'éloigner d'eux. Je veillerai sur notre famille ne vous inquiétez pas pour nous ! Et dégommer les deux autres !

Maya leur lança des bisous avec ses mains, les regarda toutes les deux une dernière fois ainsi que ses deux bambins qui étaient dans leur transat et détourna la tête en la mettant sur le torse de son mari afin que ses enfants ne la voit pas craquer. Harry leur fit un dernier sourire tendre et après un doux je vous aime il les fit tous les deux disparaitre pour son monde. Les derniers dés venaient enfin d'être lancés.

Le 26 Aout 1996 à 11h37, le parc de Poudlard aurait pu ressembler au chemin de traverse en période de soldes précédent la rentrée scolaire tellement il y avait du monde. Mais si on regardait plus prêt on se rendait compte que beaucoup de ces personnes n'était pas non plus humaines. Archi et les elfes proches d'Harry rejoignirent rapidement le reste du conseil qui était là avec une légion d'elfe prête à se battre, Maitre Kirai sourit en rejoignant ses shuriés avec Hikaru pendant que les combattants rejoignaient également leurs pairs qui étaient arrivés. Les amazones sans un mot s'inclinèrent respectueusement face à leur reine avant d'ouvrir des yeux exorbités en voyant la douce Jenny leur faire un signe de la main avant d'aller se jeter sur l'elfe qui l'appelait plus loin pour la présenter au conseil des elfes. Les hommes à coté d'eux restaient silencieux et de marbre comme l'était leur chef. Titi accompagné du roi de Chincor qui voulait défendre l'honneur de son pays et de sa famille rejoignirent leurs deux armées qui les attendaient et qui avaient fait la paix pour le bien de leurs deux nations. Cependant à 12h00 pile, le brouhaha se calma immédiatement jusqu'à devenir un silence total lorsque apparut dans un violent vent doré le survivant serrant fortement contre lui sa femme.

- On va vite y retourner ma chérie murmura Harry avec une voix remplie d'émotion tout en essuyant les larmes sur les joues de sa femme.

- Je vais tuer la pouffiasse à ce putain de mage noir de merde affirma Maya faisant lâcher des exclamations de stupeur aux sorciers présent.

- Finalement ce n'est pas à cause de Travis que Vanessa est devenue aussi tête de mule se moqua gentiment le survivant faisant s'offusquer l'amazone qui le frappa sur le bras.

- Elle a un caractère aussi tordu que vous deux de toute manière intervint Archi non loin de eux.

- Archi tu la feras aller à l'université de gré ou de force, qu'elle veuille ou pas, promets moi qu'elle ira à l'université déclara Maya en s'approchant de son beau frère avec une moue menaçante.

- Mais vous serez bien en mesure de le faire c'est dans une quinzaine de jour relativisa l'elfe avant de reprendre devant l'air de l'amazone. Vanessa est intelligente, elle sait ce qui est bon pour elle, je n'aurai pas besoin de la forcer pour quoi que ce soit.

- Elle nous a dis que tant qu'on ne sera pas de retour elle ne retournerait pas en cours, qu'on a qu'à rentrer vite pour l'envoyer en cours à coup de pied au cul dirait-elle soupira Harry.

Cependant loin de s'attirer la compassion de ses frères et sœurs, ils se mirent tous à se moquer de lui en affirmant que dans ce cas là ils ne pouvaient rien faire face à la volonté de la futur avocate. Harry soupira en se demandant comment il s'était retrouvé avec une famille pareille et ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant Maya et Archi se disputer gentiment. Il regarda un peu autour de lui et fut surpris par le monde qui se trouvait autour d'eux : les alliés étaient enfin rassemblés. Cependant son léger sourire disparut rapidement quand il vit à quelques pas de lui Madame Weasley qui embrassait férocement ses trois enfants qui avait été capturé par le mage noir.

- Arrêtes de faire cette tête tu vas me plomber le moral soupira Hermione à son oreille en apparaissant à coté de lui.

- C'est que maintenant que tu arrives ? déclara Harry.

- J'ai aidé Nami et l'équipage pour nous mettre à quai expliqua la pirate en montrant le bateau accosté sur le lac avec Luffy sur la tête de proue en train de s'extasier devant toutes les natures de créatures magiques que Draco semblait nommés.

Harry et Mione furent sortis de leur contemplation lorsqu'ils se virent prendre tous les deux dans une étreinte à couper le souffle.

- Que Merlin soit loué, vous êtes tous les deux en bonne santé pleura Madame Weasley en serrant un peu plus son étreinte.

- Molly laisse les respirer intervint Arthur en essayant de décrocher sa femme des deux jeunes adultes.

- Hermione ma chérie tu es devenue une jeune femme magnifique et toi Harry tu es grand et fort et en pleine santé, je suis tellement rassuré de vous voir comme ça renifla la vieille femme qui les connaissait depuis des années.

Et contrairement à ce qu'on aurait pu pensé ce ne fut pas Hermione qui céda la première mais bel et bien Harry qui la prit fortement dans ses bras en profitant de cette étreinte maternelle qui l'avait si souvent réconforté pendant 5ans. L'étreinte de celle qui avait remplacé sa mère après 10ans de mauvais traitement.

- Madame Weasley si vous saviez comme je suis désolé, j'aurais du… murmura Harry d'une voix cassée et pleine de remords.

.

- Qu'aurais-tu pu faire de plus Harry ? chuchota la maman avec peine.

- Si seulement j'avais su… tenta la survivant avant de se taire.

- Hermione m'avais expliqué dans sa lettre que tu ne pouvais rien faire de plus, il était mourant tu ne pouvais rien faire pleura Molly avant de lever la tête du survivant. Harry regarde moi mon grand s'il te plait. Ce jour là pour le venger tu t'es lancé dans un combat face à Vo…vo…

- Voldemort lâcha Mione avec un petit sourire.

- Voldemort. Tu t'es lancé sur Voldemort avec la rage du désespoir et tu lui a fais beaucoup de mal d'après ce que je sais et tu t'es également fait beaucoup de mal. Ce qui t'a valu de tomber dans le coma. Tu as vengé mon fils en tuant une première fois ce monstre Harry. Mon fils Ron est mort et ça me ronge mais nous ne pouvons rien y faire. Tu as sauvé Fred, Georges, Ginny, et des milliers de personnes dont certaines sont ici pour te montrer qu'elles te soutiennent. Alors relève la tête fièrement comme tu l'as toujours fait et avance ! Ni Arthur, ni moi ne t'en voulons pour la mort de Ron, nous te sommes reconnaissants de nous avoir fait ramener le corps. Tu es notre fils de même que Hermione fait également parti de la famille alors ne t'en fait plus rassura la rousse en reprenant le survivant dans une forte étreinte alors que des larmes silencieuses coulaient sur les joues du jeune homme. Quand à toi Hermione Granger je veux que tu cesses de te fustiger de la sorte, ce n'est pas non plus de ta faute gronda Molly à Hermione en lui tendant son bras pour la prendre aussi contre elle.

- On m'a déjà fait la leçon rit doucement Mione.

- Ah oui s'étonna la rousse.

- Oui le grand dadet qui pleure comme une fontaine dans vos bras sourit gentiment la jeune femme en arrachant un rire à celle plus âgée.

- Même pas vrai ! Je pleure pas se défendit Harry en relevant rapidement la tête et en passant sa main devant son visage pour enlever les larmes sans que personne n'ai eut le temps de suivre ses gestes.

- Donc tous les deux vous savez maintenant à quoi vous en tenir gronda gentiment Molly même si ses yeux étaient remplis d'eau d'avoir parlé de son fils décédé.

- Bon c'est quand qu'on se bat ? hurla une voix impatiente.

- LUFFY ! hurlèrent d'une même voix ceux qui connaissait le capitaine.

- Mais Mia elle a dis qu'on se battrait aujourd'hui ! répliqua le capitaine avec bouderie.

- Luffy par les couilles de merlin ferme là ! beugla Mione à la surprise de tous ceux qui était resté sur Hermione Miss Préfète parfaite. Est-ce qu'une fois dans ta vie pour 10 petites minutes tu peux arrêter de penser avec ton estomac ou tes muscles.

- Mellorine j'adooooore quand tu t'énerves comme ça s'enthousiasma le cuistot en courant dans sa direction les bras grands ouverts.

- Et toi je t'ai déjà dis d'arrêter de m'appeler Mellorine s'énerva Mione qui envoya bouler le blond par un coup de poing.

- J'ai une histoire drôle, j'ai une histoire drôle intervint soudainement Ussop.

- Ce con de Voldemort il a pas de nez, pas de cheveux et il arrive même pas à tuer un binoclard de 15ans. Pas étonnant que ses initiales soit VDM, vie de merde ! rit le menteur au long nez laissant tout les sorciers sur le cul.

- C'est Draco qui a sortit ça un jour qu'il avait trop bu, et c'est plus drôle quand tu ne la répètes pas tous les trois jours souffla Nami en frappant le menteur.

- Hey tu nous avais caché tes talents d'humoristes se moqua Wess en passant son bras sur les épaules du blondinet.

- Hey Harry comment Voldemort a-t-il perdu son nez ? demanda Draco avec un petit sourire tordu.

- Je crois que je veux même pas savoir soupira Harry.

- Je sais je sais je sais s'enthousiasma Brooke en venant vers le survivant.

Le musicien squelette fit un geste sur le bord du nez du survivant et d'un geste rapidement plaça le bout de son pouce entre son index et son majeur.

- Oh tu as perdu ton nez aussi, comme moi se moqua le squelette.

- Par merlin souffla Harry en jetant un regard compatissant à sa meilleure amie.

- Et il a sortit des blagues comme ça sur Voldemort, son père et tous les mangemorts pendant une nuit entière. Le rhum a bien aidé aussi rigola la jeune femme.

- Si un jour Voldemort demandait à un honnête passant : « j'étais beau, c'est du passé, je suis beau, c'est quoi? » Que répondrait le passant ? demanda une voix sorti de nulle part.

- Je connais cette voix intervint Remus pensif pendant que Maya et Harry ouvraient de grands yeux.

- Alors la réponse ? demanda malicieusement la voix sans que le propriétaire se montre.

- Papa ? souffla Harry sur ses gardes.

- Non pas « papa », il lui répondrait "c'est un mensonge!" rit la voix avant que finalement James Potter apparaisse d'outre tombe suivit par sa femme et une cinquantaine de personnes avant qu'il ne déclare joyeusement. Heyyy Salut tous le monde !

- Hey celle là elle est pas mal de blague rit Luffy avant d'aller de James à Harry. Vous vous ressemblez vachement tous les deux ! T'as encore un frère ?

- Bonjour Papa, maman sourit doucement Harry ébranlé.

- Nous sommes les derniers arrivés. Nous nous occuperons des démons de plans supérieurs et l'autre équipe menée par Ron dans les plans divins s'occupera des démons du plan divin avec les immortels s'ils daignent bougés leurs fesses sourit le père Potter.

- Cornedrue hurlèrent d'une même voix Sirius et Rémus en sautant sur leur meilleur ami qui s'étala au sol.

- Oh merde c'est même pas un fantôme s'étonna Draco.

Lily soupira devant les trois gamins et s'avança vers son fils qu'elle prit dans une tendre étreinte. Elle déposa un léger baiser sur le nez de son fils comme elle le faisait quand il était bébé puis se tourna vers la famille Weasley. Elle prit les deux mains de Madame Weasley et lui sourit doucement.

- Vous avez un fils merveilleux et il m'a demandé de vous dire qu'il vous aimait tous à la folie, que vous lui manquiez mais qu'il ne voulait voir aucun d'entre vous avant des dizaines et des dizaines d'années. Il va se battre là haut de toutes ses forces pour que vous soyez fier de lui sourit tendrement la rouquine avant de se diriger vers Maya.

- Bonjour Madame Potter sourit timidement l'amazone.

- Lily, je m'appelle Lily, je te l'ai déjà dis Mayaween. Tu es madame Potter toi aussi oublie pas ! En tout cas merci d'avoir donné trois beaux enfants à mon fils. Avec Vanessa vous faites une famille magnifique et même si personne ne te l'a dis de vive voix tu es une bonne mère Mayaween Potter. Une excellente mère même déclara Lily à la stupeur de tous les sorciers alors que l'amazone était émue aux larmes. Comme tu as dis à la reine Asclia tu as le bonheur et la fierté d'être mère et tu la amplement mérité.

- Merci Lily murmura Maya en la prenant dans ses bras, soulagée et rassurée.

- James arrêtes avec tes blagues débiles râla Lily au bout de 10 minutes en continuant à saluer les personnes qu'elle connaissait.

- J'en ai une pas mal s'enthousiasma Draco sans faire attention à la remontrance de la mère à Harry : Crabe et Goyle sont à Azkaban, ils veulent s'échapper, Crabe dit à Goyle : « Va voir la hauteur du portail d'entrée, si il est trop haut on passera par dessous, sinon on passera par-dessus ». Goyle va voir et revient quelques minutes plus tard : « On va pas pouvoir s'évader, y a pas de portail ! »

- C'est bien leur niveau ! approuva James. J'en ai encore une, qu'est ce…..

- J'ai dit Stop Potter cria Lily en venant frapper son mari derrière la tête.

- Mais Lily jolie tenta James en faisant les yeux doux à sa femme.

Maya de son coté, était venu prendre la main de son mari légèrement sous le choc. Harry sourit et la prit contre lui avant de sentir une brise chaude et désagréable lui raser la nuque le faisant frissonner d'anticipation.

- Stop plus de blagues trancha Harry avec autorité son aura dansant autour de lui alors qu'il se concentrait pour savoir d'où venait ce vent.

- Tu l'as sentit aussi ? demanda sa femme dos à lui scrutant la foule silencieuse.

- A droite souffla le survivant en disparaissant immédiatement avant de réapparaitre derrière un vampire qui se trouvait dans l'ombre du château et de lui coller un couteau sous la gorge entaillant même la peau pendant que sa main irradiait de feu. Expliques toi ! Tu as deux secondes !

- Lord Potter intervint un vampire avec une couronne sur la tête.

- Je veux des explications sur cette attaque immédiatement ordonna Harry d'un ton qui n'admettait aucune réplique alors que le couteau s'enfonçait un peu plus dans la chair froide du vampire.

- Maitre Potter, ce vampire n'est pas notre ennemi lâchez le intervint Alianté en venant se poser sur l'épaule de son maitre.

Harry plongea son regard dans celui de son phœnix et soupirant il ravala sa magie et rangea son couteau en moins d'une demi seconde. L'homme couronné qui l'avait apostrophé se pencha vers le vampire terrorisé et lui décocha la droite du siècle le décapitant sur place, le faisant immédiatement tombé en poussière.

- Lord Potter laissez moi me présenter, Lestat de Lioncourt se présenta le vampire en faisant une légère révérence.

- Pourquoi avoir tué un de vos sujets ? rétorqua Harry froidement.

- Les vampires détestent perdre et être laisser en vie, il aurait tenté de vous tuer après expliqua calmement la tête couronnée. Il n'a guère apprécié de vous voir si peu sérieux et prêt à vous battre à l'aube de cette bataille sans précédent.

- Harry et Mayaween ne sont pas concernés par la guerre contre les mangemorts intervint Archi en venant se poser à coté de son frère alors que les sorciers et tous les alliés restaient perplexes.

- Comment ça s'étonna Dumbledore.

- Une histoire de famille à régler définitivement. Ça a duré depuis bien trop longtemps ! marmonna sombrement Mayaweem en serrant les poings en fermant afin que personne ne puisse voir la douleur traverser ses orbes violettes.

- Bref que tous les responsables de chaque groupe nous rejoigne rapidement qu'on explique la situation intervint fortement Archi avant de se tourner vers son petit frère. Profites du temps qu'il te reste avec Maya et décompresse un maximum. Ne t'occupes pas de ça on s'en occupe. Souffles.

- Merci Archi murmura le survivant en rejoignant sa femme.

- De rien sourit l'elfe en se dirigeant vers le château avant de se tourner vers Alianté. Alianté Ramènes les trois enfants Weasley et les autres en sureté.

- Non on va se battre s'enflamma Fred ou peut être était-ce Georges.

- Maintenant Alianté s'il te plait sourit Archi alors que les trois ados Weasley se mettaient à courir pour échapper au phœnix.

Cependant ils se firent rapidement avoir et disparurent avec un dernier sourire et baiser envoyé par leurs parents. Harry et Maya se regardèrent et d'un même pas se dirigèrent vers la grande salle assisté au meeting. Même s'ils ne se battaient pas contre les mangemorts savoir ce qui allait se passer allait les rassurer légèrement. Archi se lança un sonorus afin que tous dans le parc puissent suivre le débat et ce qu'ils allaient devoir faire.

- Premier point : Nami avec deux elfes archers et deux tireurs de pointe vous allez sur la tour d'astronomie afin de couvrir le chemin de pré au lard et la partie nord. Vous tirer sur tout ce qui bouge. Les archers vous avez des carquois là haut, à peu prêt 8 si c'est OK, donc vous pouvez y aller. Les pointes ont été trempés dans des poisons de Séverus alors ne vous tromper pas de cibles commença Archi avec un petit sourire.

- Les tireurs d'élites vous avez des chargeurs avec balles perforantes imbibés des mêmes poisons alors faites également attention rajouta Titi.

- Deuxième point sur la tour Ouest pour couvrir le sud du parc et le lac : Ussop, 2 elfes et 2 tireurs, les carquois et les chageurs sont en place.

- Un CHARGEUR Archi un chargeur et dis pas que c'est la même chose ! C'est comme si je disais un caquois pour tes flèches ! réprimanda Titi faisant rire Harry face aux débilités de ses amis qui essayaient de détendre tout le monde.

- Sur le toit même il y a comme une terrasse, tous les autres tireurs seront là haut avec les centaures, vous couvrirez la forêt interdite vous êtes face à elle. Attention aux attaques en vol mais normalement ceux des tours pourront vous couvrir surtout Nami si j'ai tout compris. Il ne faut pas la fâcher elle peut être foudroyante à ce qui parait murmura Archi sur un ton de la confidence avant de reprendre.

- Nami chér….. commença Sanji avant d'être sauvagement assommé par la jeune femme.

- Et moi je me bats quand ? bouda Luffy

- Bientôt capitaine, bientôt rassura Mione en lui tapotant la tête comme un petit garçon avant de chuchoter rapidement. Continue rapidement Archi.

- Depuis les fenêtres du château : tous les sorciers, les shuriés et les personnes capables d'attaqué à distance qui ne veulent pas combattre au corps à corps. Comme dirait Harry qui bouillonne dans le coin, une vie est une vie et il ne faut pas avoir honte à vouloir sauver la sienne, et parfois même un stupéfix peut tout changer. Ce qu'il nous faut c'est du courage et de la détermination.

- Bien dit frangin souffla Harry avec un sourire en elfique arrachant un sourire à tous les elfes avant de reprendre dans une langue compréhensible pour tous. Je me permets d'intervenir encore là-dessus Archi, les gens qui seront dans l'établissement permettront également d'aider ceux qui se battront au corps à corps dans le parc. Donc vous devez être d'une vigilance constante pour aider un maximum de personne. Surtout si les détraqueurs arrivent, tous les patronus seront la bienvenue.

- Ensuite Mesdames les amazones, avec les elfes des bois, et tous les peuples de la forêt vous serez dans la forêt interdite. Vous ne les arrêterez pas à leur premier passage, il faut les laisser rentrer dans le parc, vous les prendrez à revers s'il tente de fuir. Harry m'a signalé par exemple la présence d'un énorme nid d'accromantula à l'ouest. Même si elles ne participent pas à la guerre, si on leur offre un casse-croute elles ne diront pas non. Voila j'ai fini pour toutes les attaques à distance. Bien sur personne n'est cantonné à son poste, s'il pense pouvoir aider au corps à corps il sera la bienvenue.

- Maintenant la partie médicale, car il serait utopique de penser que personne ne sera blessé, et mieux vaut prévenir que guérir commença Mizi. Le dortoir des Serdaigles sera le rassemblement pour les blesser, il est assez loin du champ de combat où cas où il y ait des coups perdu mais il y a des chemins très rapide pour y accéder. On vous montrera les passages après. Je m'occuperais des blessés les plus graves avec pompom, les nymphes s'occuperont des blessures légères et de la récupération les blessés que Chopper nous amèneras. Chopper tu auras un poste assez dangereux mais Mione est persuadée que tu y seras à ton aise. Tu seras le médecin de terrain. Ceux que tu peux aider sur place, tu y vas. Si tu ne peux pas tu les rapatries dans le château.

- Maintenant pour la bataille qui aura lieu dans le parc. On commence par Luffy reprit Archi en faisant un grand sourire au capitaine qui sautillait de joie. Luffy comme on sait que tu as un poigne de punch, tu seras accompagnés des Hommes et des gobelins. Votre tache sera de vous occupez des Anghreks, des blêmes et des dénombres.

- C'est quoi ça ? bouda Luffy.

- Ce sont des vers-de-terre surpuissant et des bestioles qui ressembleraient à Doflamingo avec des plumes de couleurs bizarres et des sourires mauvais et des monstres très dangereux expliqua grossièrement Mione à la stupeur de tous alors que les yeux du capitaine se mettait à briller de joie. Et quand tu auras fini de tout taper tu pourras bien sur aller taper sur d'autres bestioles. Mais promet moi que tu te concentreras d'abord la dessus, que tu suivras le plan.

- Mais Mia ! tenta le capitaine arrachant un rire à Draco qui se fit foudroyer du regard par Mione.

- Luffy promet sinon je te renvoie chez toi sans te battre menaça Mione sans s'apitoyer devant la moue suppliante de son capitaine. Et me regarde pas comme ça, la moue suppliante d'Elysia est 100 fois plus destructrice que la tienne !

A cette réplique Maya et Harry ne purent s'empêcher d'éclater de rire de même que leur famille, au moins tous reconnaissait que la tactique de la petite Potter était terrible.

- Promis, mais quand j'ai tout ziguindé je vais taper autre chose menaça le pirate.

- Promis tu pourras taper autant de bestioles et de mangemorts que tu veux sourit gentiment Mione en lui tapant à nouveau sur la tête de contentement.

- Les vampires avec l'aide de quelques sorciers vous vous battrez contre vos congénères qui se sont ralliés à face de serpent. Les combattants, Zorro, Sanji et une troupe de phœnix, vous vous occuperez des géants, des cyclopes, des trolls et des basilics. Les gros serpents les basilics vous ne devez en aucun cas les regarder dans les yeux avant que les phœnix ne leur les ait crevée sinon adios amigos.

- Je peux aider les phœnix pour crever ou du moins cacher les yeux à distance intervint Nico Robin en faisant un signe de la main faisant pousser deux bras sur la tête à Archi afin de cacher ses yeux.

- J'ai compris Robin, débarrasse moi de ces trucs cria l'elfe en tentant de se débarrasser de ces deux bras supplémentaires à l'hilarité générale.

- Les autres personnes que cet idiot n'a pas citées s'occuperont du reste à savoir, les allips et les nains et surtout les mangemorts.

- Voldemort tenta Albus.

- Voldemort et Maïra ne seront pas là, vous n'avez pas à vous en occupez trancha Harry d'un ton sans réplique.

- Malefoy sera pour moi intervint Draco avant de voir la mine de tous. Vous croyez quoi, je veux saluer mon père pour avoir voulu me tuer et lui dire tout le bien que je pense de son éducation de sang pur. Et puis je lui dirais à son tour que c'est pas lui qui me renie, que c'est moi qui le renie ce bâtard à la vaseline.

- C'est le coté des black qui ressort affirma James en regardant son meilleur ami.

- Hey alors Potter j'en suis fier de mon coté Black répliqua le blond avec aplomb déclenchant l'hilarité du père du survivant.

- Je prends Bellatrix s'écria Hermione avec un sourire mauvais que peu lui connaissait voire personne hormis les pirates.

- J'ai envie de remettre ça avec Greyback sourit Remus avec sadisme.

- Je crois que je peux légitimement réclamer Pettigrow demanda Sirius en regardant son fils/filleul dans les yeux.

- Je n'ai plus 13ans et la situation n'est plus la même, je pense que papa est d'accord avec moi pour que ce sale rat arrête le massacre déclara Harry alors que James hochait la tête avec gravité.

- Et pour finir James et Lily Potter s'occuperont des démons des plans que nous ne verrons pas, alors on n'aura pas à s'inquiéter de bruit sourd dont on ne sait pas d'où ils proviennent. Harry, selon toi combien de temps il nous reste ? demanda gravement Archi.

- Jusqu'au coucher du soleil, ses créatures de l'ombre craignent la lumière. Ce soir les lumos solem pourront sauver de nombreuses vies expliqua Harry avant de reprendre avec enthousiasme. Que tous ceux qui doivent être postés sur le toit me suivent, je vais vous montrer le chemin.

- Harry tenta Archi.

- Si je reste à rien faire je vais virer fou s'excusa le survivant en allant dans le hall en attendant que tous se rassemble autour de lui.

- Ceux qui seront postés dans la forêt venez avec moi continua Maya en souriant et en se postant dans un coin du parc pour rassembler les combattants dont sa mère.

- Nami et ton équipe suivez moi je vais vous guider à la tour d'astronomie, comme ça tu me diras ce que tu penses du temps rit Mione.

- Mia je vous accompagne s'enthousiasma Luffy.

- Ussop rassemble ton groupe et on va à ta tour ordonna Draco alors que le tireur d'élite déglutissait difficilement.

- Mizi, rassemblez vos troupes médicales Sirius va vous montrer tous les petits coins et chemins pour aller à la tour des serdaigles et je vais rassembler toutes mes potions en stock expliqua Severus en quittant la salle pour rejoindre ses cachots.

- Ils ont pris en main notre guerre d'une main de maitre s'étouffa Arthur Weasley en regardant Albus.

- Il semblerait qu'Harry ne se soit entouré que des meilleurs et qu'ils soient des spécialistes dans leur genre déclara le vieil homme en voyant son ancien élève se battre gentiment avec le dénommé Archi.

- Allons également repéré les lieux dans les étages, je ne serais jamais bonne dans le corps à corps, je laisse ça aux aurors lâcha Molly remontée à bloc pour faire honneur à son fils qui se battrait aussi face à des démons.

- Harry nous a tous sauvé sans rien demandé en retour et sachez que nous voir là en train de nous préparer à faire la guerre le rend malade s'exclama un vieil elfe qu'ils se souvenaient avoir vu au bal et qui s'appellerait Legolas d'après leur souvenir du bal.

Le directeur soupira et prit la direction de son bureau, cependant en cours de route il croisa son ancienne étudiante qui était promis à un brillant avenir : Hermione Granger, et elle était accompagné du mystérieux jeune homme au chapeau de paille qui avait l'air impatient d'aller se battre. Etait-il fou pour rechercher à ce point la mort ?

- Bonjour professeur Dumbledore salua respectueusement la jeune femme.

- Mais Mia on l'a vu ce matin s'étonna le jeune homme faisant soupirer la gryffondor d'exaspération.

- Luffy on a changé de monde, le Albus qu'on a laissé ce matin n'est pas la même personne que le directeur Dumbledore qui se tient devant nous. Je te l'ai déjà expliqué gémit la brunette avant de reprendre avec espoir. Et si tu allais chercher Draco pour qu'il t'emmène manger aux cuisines, ils font de la viande excellente.

- J'y cours Mia, j'y couuuuuurs sourit le jeune homme en partant en 4ème vitesse.

- Vous appelez l'autre directeur par son prénom ? s'étonna le directeur faisant rosir Hermione.

- J'ai fini ma scolarité là-bas et il m'a appris plein de chose sur Poudlard, la métamorphose, la gestion de l'école. Et puis il ne voulait pas que je l'appelle professeur Dumbledore mais j'ai tenu le coup pendant 4 mois admit fièrement la jeune femme faisant rire le vieil homme.

- Mione je te haiiiiiiiiiiiiis hurla une voix dans les profondeurs du château faisant éclater de rire la préfète quand elle eut reconnu Draco.

- Le capitaine a trouvé Draco pouffa Mione avant de se tourner vers un couloir. Je vais prendre un thé dans la salle commune des gryffondor vous vous joignez à moi ?

- Vous voulez échappez à Monsieur Malefoy ? se moqua le vieil homme.

- Echappez ? Bien sur que non un gryffondor ne fuit pas devant un vil serpentard, je vais me reposer dans ma salle commune, et c'est simplement une coïncidence si Draco ne peut pas y aller car il ne connait pas le mot de passe.

- Et vous vous le connaissez ? s'étonna le directeur.

- Non pas pour le moment mais vous êtes avec moi sourit malicieusement la jeune femme faisant une nouvelle fois rire le directeur.

- Et qui vous dit que j'accepte cette tasse de thé ? reprit malicieusement Dumbledore.

- Parce que vous voulez savoir répondit simplement Hermione en marchant calmement vers sa salle commune.

Albus de son coté était surpris, la jeune fille qui était une vraie femme à présent avait énormément changé et de toute évidence elle le connaissait très bien. Arrivés dans la salle commune la jeune femme claqua des doigts et un service à thé apparu immédiatement à la grande surprise du directeur qui s'assit sur un des fauteuils pendant qu'Hermione s'asseyait à même le sol calée contre le canapé. Après 10 minutes de silence reposant Hermione commença à raconter à son directeur comment elle en était venue à nouer une solide amitié avec le directeur de Poudlard de 1978.

- Mione t'es… là cria Harry en déboulant dans la salle avant de se taire en voyant le directeur.

- Oui je suis là fit signe la jeune femme en levant la main pour qu'il la voit depuis l'entrée. Je t'ai piqué ta place de prédilection !

- On te cherche de partout, Luffy veut partir en éclaireur pour taper les gros monstres dit-il ricana le survivant.

- Draco va s'en charger et quand il en pourra plus Nami l'expédiera valser contre un mur et il se calmera relativisa Mione. Allez viens t'asseoir avec nous !

- Mione gémit piteusement Harry qui savait que sa meilleure ami voulait le confronter à Dumbledore.

- Allez viens je te propose pas un thé mais du coca et des gâteaux pleinnnnn du sucre déclara vicieusement la jeune femme même si elle savait qu'on n'achetait pas le survivant. Viens un peu te poser au calme de la salle commune, ça fait longtemps.

Le survivant souffla devant l'air déterminé de sa meilleure amie et alla s'asseoir sur le canapé alors qu'elle remontait d'un cran pour être à coté de lui. Une fois qu'elle fut sur que son meilleur ami ne fuirait pas, elle reprit son discours sur les anecdotes qui avaient fait sa vie à Poudlard dans le passé. Voyant que son meilleur ami était désespérément silencieux plongé dans ses gâteaux elle commença alors à le taquiner en racontant deux trois de ses frasques que les maraudeurs lui avait révélé sans en dévoilé trop de la vie de son camarade. Elle savait qu'il n'aimait pas qu'on parle de lui et de sa vie devant les gens. Aussi fut elle surprise quand elle l'entendit répliquer à ses petites histoires en tentant toujours de détourner la faute.

Au bout d'un moment Harry se surpris à rire avec le directeur alors qu'avec Hermione ils revenaient sur toutes les bêtises qu'ils avaient faites, les règles qu'ils avaient brisées, les règlements qu'ils avaient enfreints pendant leurs premières années d'études. Et contrairement à ce qu'ils pensaient il y a beaucoup de choses que le directeur ignorait et pour lequel ils venaient de se vendre.

- Mione je pense que tu devrais monter rapidement dans ton dortoir rit Harry.

- Pourquoi s'étonna la jeune femme avant d'entendre Draco pester depuis le couloir. Ah oui tiens il faut que…. j'aille voir euuh … la couleur des draps !

En riant la jeune femme monta les marches 4 par 4 sous le rire du directeur et du survivant alors que Draco les cheveux en pétard rentrait dans la pièce.

- Où est cette satanée gryffondor ? éructa le serpentard en dévisageant les deux hommes mort de rire.

Rapidement une fouine apparut de nulle part et monta par l'escalier qui menait aux dortoirs des femmes. Ils entendirent un rire étouffé et le serpentard fit un sourire conquérant en s'élançant en direction du dortoir des filles tout en se transformant en tigre afin de ne pas se faire refouler.

- Ahhhh Dracoooooo hurla la jeune femme en riant.

- Tu vas voir toi ! se moqua le blond.

Ce fut tous ce que le survivant et Dumbledore entendirent. Et alors que l'un était étonné l'autre ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en les imaginant en plein baiser. Cependant rapidement un silence pesant et désagréable se mit en place et le directeur se leva prêt à partir avant de regarder son étudiant une dernière fois.

- J'ai été heureux de partager ce moment avec vous deux Harry sourit le vieil homme.

- A ma grande surprise moi également avoua le survivant avant de se lever et de monter dans le dortoir qui l'avait accueilli pendant 5ans.

Il sourit quand il vit par la fenêtre le parc noir de monde en train de déjeuner et de se parler. La frontière des races avait disparu. Soufflant courageusement il esquissa un grand sourire avant de sauter sur son lit et de fermer les yeux pour savourer le calme qui l'entourait. Rapidement il fut pris d'un fou rire en se disant que justement c'était trop calme et qu'il ne le supportait plus, ça manquait trop de gazouillement de bébés, de cris d'enfant, de musique des incontrôlables, de la respiration douce de sa femme à coté de lui. Ça manquait désespérément de vie et ça le stressait.

- Tu es devenu fou mon chéri ? demanda doucement Maya à la porte du dortoir.

- Ma chérie viens vite par là c'est urgent déclara Harry avec un sourire enfantin en lui tendant la main.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe encore ? s'étonna l'amazone en s'approchant avant de crier quand son mari lui attrapa la main pour la faire tomber à coté de lui dans le lit alors qu'il souriait comme un benêt.

- Voila c'est moins stressant comme ça ! soupira le survivant en caressant doucement le bras que sa femme avait passer sur son ventre. Tout seul dans ce grand dortoir sans bruit j'ai trouvé ça trop irréel et trop silencieux !

- Tu sais si Draco a réussi à mettre la main sur Mione ? Il l'a cherchait de partout, Luffy lui a mené la vie dure ! demanda Maya avec un petit rire.

- Pour lui mettre la main je pense qu'il la lui a bien mise même ! Le dortoir de Hermione doit être fermement verrouillé avec un puissant sort de silence chuchota Harry comme si c'était un secret alors que sa femme ouvrait de grands yeux.

- Ah que de souvenir ce dortoir s'exclama James en débarquant dans le dortoir comme un malade avant de s'immobiliser en voyant son fils avec sa femme tendrement enlacés.

- Bah rentre tu as le dr…. s'époumona Sirius avant de s'immobiliser également en voyant son presque fils.

- Tu voulais du bruit non ? se moqua Maya en regardant son mari qui se mit à bouder.

- On dérange peut être ? demanda Remus avec un petit sourire.

- Non non vous sauvez justement la vie à mon mari se moqua l'amazone.

- C'est bizarre on ne peut pas pénétrer dans notre ancien dortoir s'étonna Lily en rentrant dans le dortoir avec Sarah et Nawaëlle avant de se figer en voyant son fils qui s'était tourné sur le ventre pour étouffer son fou rire dans ses oreillers pendant que Maya se mordait la lèvre pour ne pas rire.

- Ne cherche pas Lily, ils ont disjonctés à plein tube tous les deux expliqua Sirius comme si ça expliquait tout.

- Heureusement qu'elle a verrouillé la porte pleura Harry en elfique tellement il riait. La préfète de gryffondor en train de s'envoyer en l'air dans son dortoir avec le chef des serpentard !

- Harry mon ange calme toi tu vas t'étouffer rit Maya en lui caressant doucement les cheveux avant de se tourner vers les six intrus. Vous êtes pas obligés de prendre racine à la porte. Il va finir par se calmer.

Les 6 maraudeurs sourirent et pénétrèrent dans le repère des pires gryffondors avant de se mettre à discuter calmement entre rire et blagues. Harry s'était calmé peu à peu et avait la tête callé sur les cuisses de Maya qui s'était mise en position assise et qui continuait de lui caresser la tête. Ils écoutaient sa femme parlée avec entrain de ses enfants et de leur petite mimique auquel Lily répliquait souvent que le survivant faisait pareil quand il était bébé. Il était sur que si la bataille n'était pas pour dans quelques heures il aurait pu facilement s'endormir bercé par les voix de ces personnes qui lui étaient si chères.

L'après midi se passa ainsi dans un calme relaxant, le survivant faisait confiance à ses amis dans le parc pour gérer le reste, ils le lui avaient assez rabâché les oreilles. Vers 18h il se remit à rire tout seul à la grande incompréhension de tous sauf Maya qui éclata de rire quand Hermione et Draco arrivèrent dans le dortoir. Harry regarda sa meilleure amie et se remit à rire sans s'arrêter alors qu'elle devenait toute rouge. Il n'en fallu pas plus à la gryffondor pour sauter sur le lit de son meilleur ami et de le chatouiller sans vergogne alors qu'il ne pouvait se défendre à cause de Maya qui lui avait bloqué les mains.

- Bandes de traitresses rit le survivant avant de voir les moqueries des autres. Vous êtes des lâches !

- Admets notre supériorité Potter déclara fièrement Hermione avant de crier lorsque le survivant bougea en moins d'une demi seconde se délivrant du même fait de la poigne de sa femme.

- Tu disais Mione murmura la voix douce du survivant à son oreille derrière elle.

- Au secouuuuuuuuurs hurla la gryffondor en se mettant à courir dans le dortoir pour essayer de s'échapper de son meilleur ami qui se rapprochait d'elle comme on traque une proie.

Harry fit juste un mouvement de poignet et Hermione se retrouva dans les bras de Draco surpris alors que le survivant s'approchait d'eux. Il colla sa bouche entre leur deux oreilles et murmura pour que seuls eux deux entendent :

- Je ne me permettrais pas de faire des chatouilles à Mione, après tous elle est chasse gardé à Mr Malefoy corps et âme n'est ce pas ? commença Harry en les faisant devenir tout rouge de gêne. C'est vrai il serait dommage que tout le monde sache pourquoi bizarrement un des dortoirs de gryffondor restaient obstinément fermé tout à l'heure. En tout cas toutes mes félicitations tout les deux et ce que je t'ai dis avant que vous partiez est toujours valable pour toi Malefoy. Prends soin de Mione, si tu lui fais du mal je te tuerai même si je suis déjà mort !

Le blond hocha juste la tête en déglutissant difficilement face à la voix froide et sans pitié de son ex ennemi.

- Bon je vais prendre une douche et me changer déclara joyeusement Harry en allant dans la douche pendant que Draco et Hermione se permettaient enfin de se remettre à respirer sous le regard moqueur de Maya.

- Nous on va descendre et rejoindre les autres il est bientôt temps murmura sombrement Sirius son attitude contrastant avec la bonne humeur des heures écoulées.

Maya se retrouva vite seule et transplanna dans la douche de son mari se moquant d'être complètement habillé et mouillée.

- Je me demandais pourquoi tu ne m'avais pas encore rejoint soupira Harry en dévorant son cou de baiser alors que ses mains avait déjà arraché son débardeur et qu'il s'attaquait au pantalon.

- Arrête de parler souffla l'amazone en faisant disparaitre elle-même ce qui lui restait d'habit.

- Je voulais te déshabiller tenta de se plaindre Harry avant que Maya ne l'embrasse fiévreusement.

- Fais-moi l'amour Potter et ferme là !

- A vos ordres Potter, je suis au garde à vous murmura Harry en se frottant à sa femme qui se mit à rire face au jeu de mot de son mari : il était bel et bien au garde à vous.

- Vous vous êtes perdu dans les couloirs ? se moqua Archi quand les deux amoureux débarquèrent dans le parc au alentour de 20h.

- Tu te souviens de cette passionnante conversation à propos de la sexualité de mon couple Archi ? demanda Maya pas du tout gênée alors qu'Harry lui sautait dessus pour la bâillonner.

- On ne va pas repartir là-dessus tous les deux, ce qui se passe dans notre chambre reste dans notre chambre gronda Harry en faisant les gros yeux à sa femme qui avait un regard pétillant. Et ce qui se passe dans la salle de bain reste dans la salle de bain Mayaween Potter.

- Pfua pfole bouda la jeune femme sur la main de son mari.

- Sirius à quelle heure exacte se couche le soleil ? demanda Harry en relâchant sa femme pour regarder son presque père.

- 20h58 d'après les centaures. Tu penses réellement que ça va basculer à ce moment là ? questionna Patmol.

- Brisé l'équilibre entre la lumière et les ténèbres, le moment où le jour meurt pour que la nuit naisse, nous qui seront la vie, la mort, la lumière et les ténèbres fut tout ce que répondit le survivant le regard plonger vers la forêt interdite.

- Qu'est ce que …. Commença Albus avant de se taire en voyant le regard incendiaire de Mizi.

- Tu y a pas mal réfléchi !

- Peut être même trop mais c'est la seule solution viable et encore réalisable vu l'heure qu'il est répondit Harry en se tournant pour regarder le château où il voyait tous les combattants se mettre à son poste. Est-ce que j'ai le droit de dire que je n'aime pas voir Poudlard sur le pied de guerre ?

- Je crois que personne n'aime cette vision que ce soit Poudlard, Morunkai, la cité d'or, la cité d'Eleonowa ou n'importe quel autre endroit Harry. La guerre en elle-même est déjà un échec soupira Legolas à coté du groupe.

- Il est vrai qu'on aurait pu remettre un peu de notre talent artistique sur la façade pour que ce soit un peu plus joyeux intervint Archi avec un air de profonde réflexion en venant s'accouder sur l'épaule de son petit frère pendant que son jumeau faisait pareil de l'autre coté.

- On est trop sobre pour ça relativisa Wess.

- Si y'a que ça comme problème sourit Harry en levant la main pour faire apparaitre trois choppes.

- Les cons ! Nonn ! cria Maya alors que les trois frères vidaient leur verre cul sec à la grande surprise de tous qui les regardait ébahi à les voir ses saouler à quelques minutes du début de la bataille.

- Vous êtes des crétins tous les trois, boire de la Korma avant de vous battre vous êtes tarés ! hurla Mizi en se plantant devant ses trois frères qui lui faisaient des sourires innocents. Non mais et puis quoi encore !

- T'es pas drôle grande sœur soupira Archi.

- Vouai t'es pas drôle sœurette bouda Wess.

- Vous êtes des gamins grogna la guérisseuse.

- Tiens bois un coup sœurette ça te fera du bien sourit Harry en lui tendant une choppe pleine.

L'elfe allait se mettre à hurler à nouveau mais le sourire de ses frères la dissuada, y'avait anguille sous roche. Elle porta la choppe à ses lèvres et dès que le liquide fut en contact avec ses lèvres elle sourit doucement avant de descendre la choppe rapidement alors que les autres comprenait plus rien.

- Bande d'idiot rit Mizi en balançant la choppe sur Wess avant de voir les autres. C'est de la bierreaubeurre qu'il a mis dans les choppes ce crétin !

- Harry on attend plus que toi coupa Hermione qui sortait du château pour les rejoindre.

- Pour quoi faire ? s'étonna la survivant avant de voir que tous le fixait alors qu'un silence complet s'était fait.

- Parles leur, dis leur ce que tu as sur le cœur par rapport à la bataille qui aura lieu ce soir souffla Maya à son oreille.

- Je ne peux pas leur dire que je suis mort de peur marmonna Harry à sa femme en phoenixi.

- Tu sais ce que tu dois dire, tu le sais depuis que la date de la bataille a été fixée, tu le sais grâce à toutes les batailles que tu as mené, tu le sais grâce à tout ce que tu as appris, tu le sais Harry Potter alors fais le trancha doucement Maya.

- Ce soir n'est pas un soir comme tous les autres soirs commença Harry après un long silence en se lançant un Sonorus. La soirée du 26 aout 1996 restera dans l'histoire. Elle restera dans l'histoire pour la simple et bonne raison qu'on perde ou qu'on gagne contre Voldemort et ses mangemorts nous sommes ensemble. Je veux que chaque personne prenne le temps de regarder les personnes à coté de lui et qu'il prenne conscience de la chose extraordinaire qui s'est passé : la barrière inter-raciale est tombée. Les vampires alliés à des sorciers, les gobelins se battant aux cotés de gens sans pouvoirs, des elfes, des centaures, des sorciers et vous tous vous êtes ensemble. Liés pour toujours pour cette cause que vous voulez défendre ce soir : la liberté. Ce jour restera dans l'histoire comme la journée où les peuples se sont soulevés pour dire « Stop ! » Stop à l'asservissement ! Stop à la discrimination ! Stop aux massacres du à nos origines ! Nous sommes tous des êtres vivants dotés de conscience et qui voulons vivre librement et honnêtement. Ce soir notre plus grande arme sera notre cohésion et notre courage, nous ne voulons pas de héros, y'en a plein les cimetières. Ce soir nous allons nous battre mes amis et nous allons gagner notre liberté !

- Bravo Harry Potter monsieur hurla une voix aigue en apparaissant alors que tous criaient d'approbation avec vigueur.

- Dobby s'étonna le survivant.

- Dobby est désolé du retard, méchant elfe Dobby se fustigea l'elfe avant de se précipiter vers le mur pour se frapper la tête avant d'être interrompu par le survivant.

- Stop Dobby, plus de châtiments et plus de punitions tu es un elfe libre n'oublie pas gronda gentiment Harry. Pourquoi dis tu que tu es en retard?

- Et là à la stupeur de Harry l'elfe de maison claqua des doigts et prêt de 800 elfes de maison apparurent et s'inclinèrent devant tous.

- Nous sommes là pour aider le grand Harry Potter et tous ses amis ! déclara Dobby avec un sourire bizarre et ses gros yeux globuleux étincelant.

Harry tomba à genoux devant son ami et le pris dans une forte étreinte en lui murmurant un vibrant merci qui fit frétiller l'elfe de plaisir jusqu'au bout de ces grandes oreilles.

- Harry Potter monsieur, Dobby a trouvé d'autres amis qui veulent aider Harry Potter Monsieur reprit l'elfe.

Rapidement apparurent une centaine de femmes blondes toutes plus magnifiques les unes que les autres monter sur des immenses cheveux ailés : les vélanes et leur abraxan rejoignaient la guerre contre Voldemort.

- Lord Potter s'inclina l'une des femmes couronnées.

- Lady Aurora d'Orléans salua Harry en faisant un baisemain à la femme. C'est un honneur pour nous que la reine des Vélanes vienne en personnes nous assister dans cette guerre.

- Trêve de rond de jambes, nous sommes en retard à cause de ce satané Voldemort qui croyait qu'on le rejoindrait. Heureusement votre serviteur Dobby est venu à notre aide à plusieurs reprises pour renforcer nos boucliers. Vous avez un excellent laquais en sa personne Lord Potter.

- Dobby n'est pas un laquais ou un serviteur mais il est un ami sur qui on peut compter et une chose est sur il m'a sauvé la vie de nombreuses fois. Et ce soir il a rassemblé énormément d'allier sans que je ne le sache et je lui en serais éternellement reconnaissant déclara Harry faisant se trémousser de surprise l'elfe.

- Le temps presse souffla soudain Maya en voyant le soleil presque couché avant de se tourner vers les elfes et les vélanes. 200 elfes vont se poster sur le toit afin de protéger les tireurs grâce à vos boucliers surpuissant. Les elfes les plus légers, j'en veux un qui monte avec chaque vélanes. Vous les protégerez de vos boucliers pendant qu'elles couvriront la zone de combat avec les abraxans. Une dizaine d'entre vous, vous restez avec Chopper pour l'aider à soigner les blessés sur le champ de combat. Une centaine d'elfes se postent dans la forêt interdite pour rapatrier grâce à votre transplannage d'escorte les blessés graves jusqu'à la tour des serdaigles où sont soignés les blessés.

- A vos ordres madame la grande femme de Harry Potter salua Dobby avant de se tourner vers les elfes. Vite à nos postes nous sommes en retard !

- Cou… commença Harry avant d'être bloqué en pleine phrase par un vent qui se levait autour de lui tout comme sa femme et qu'une voix d'outre tombe retentissait.

_Frères du destin, ennemi de toujours, errance après errance, affrontement après affrontement, vous avez acquis la puissance d'antan. Pécheur du passé vous avez brisé les barrières des dimensions pour détourner une nouvelle fois les sœurs immortelles de leur destinée. Pécheurs du passé vous avez une nouvelle fois rompu l'équilibre forgé par des milliers d'années. Ames maudites vous qui serez la vie, vous qui serez la mort, vous qui serez la lumière, vous qui serez les ténèbres le temps est venu. Que l'équilibre se BRISE !_

Dès que la voix eut appelé la vie Mayaween disparut soudainement à l'horreur de 95% des personnes présentes qui remirent ça quand Harry disparut à l'appel de la lumière.

- Archi que s'est-il passé ? s'inquiéta Dumbledore.

- Tous le monde à vos postes, si nous avons Maya et Harry qui ont disparu de leur coté c'est pareil : Voldemort et Maïra ont disparu. La prophétie des âmes maudites vient de se déclencher alors tous à vos postes ils ne vont pas tarder à arriver ! ordonna Archi en se postant en première ligne.

- Quelle prophétie des âmes maudites ? bégaya le vieil homme perdu.

- On vous expliquera plus tard Albus, les démons du plan supérieur rentrent en jeu décréta James Potter avant de disparaitre avec sa femme et son armée alors qu'on entendait des bruits sourds comme perdu entre deux murs.

- Que les Dieux nous protègent souffla Archi en voyant des masses sombres sortirent de la forêt alors que les premières flèches et balles étaient tiré des points les plus haut du château.

- Y'a les gros vers hurla de joie Luffy en s'élançant en courant sur les bestioles en ignorant les cris horrifiés des sorciers qui se figèrent en voyant le jeune garçon mettre le vers KO par un seul coup de poing.

Les Gobelins qui savaient qu'ils devaient faire équipe avec le jeune homme s'élancèrent à sa suite et ce fut le début du cauchemar. Toutes les personnes présentes dans le parc s'élancèrent sur les monstres tandis que les archers et les tireurs des tours et du toit éliminaient le plus de créatures possibles. Néanmoins ils furent rapidement déranger par des nués de corbeaux, de phoenix de l'ombre et autres nuisibles volant. Cependant les elfes veillaient au grain et tenaient un formidable bouclier de protection.

- C'est quoi ces billes bizarres s'étonna Vlad en voyant des boules noirâtres monter depuis la tour nord.

- J'en ai aucune idée répliqua le chef avant de se pencher et de voir Nami avec un grand bâton noir qu'elle faisait tournoyer dans sa main. Mais qu'est ce qu'elle fait !

- Fulguro tempo hurla la jeune rousse en envoyant une bille jaune qui sortit de son bâton vers les bulles noires.

Les deux hommes ne virent pas exactement ce qui se passa mais des immenses éclairs se mirent à pleuvoir foudroyant une partie des nuisibles qui durent s'éloigner pour reprendre des forces permettant ainsi aux elfes de reprendre un peu d'énergie.

- Putain une vraie bombe cette gonzesse, je me demande si elle est aussi foudroyante au pieux s'exclama le 1er commandant de l'armée avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête de la part de son chef qui l'incendia du regard face à ces pensée déplacées en plein milieu d'une guerre.

- Faites gaffe les corbeaux sont des yokaïs hurla un centaure à leur droite avant de s'écouler au sol face à un corbeau qui s'était transformé en démon sanguinaire à la beauté irréel et qui venait de l'éventrer.

- Attention les détraqueurs arrivent hurla Archi en décapitant au passage une bestiole qu'il ne chercha même pas à identifier.

Il lança rapidement un patronus comme Harry le leur avait appris il y a quelques années. Puis une vague de patronus arriva de derrière lui et il sourit en voyant les sorciers du château lancer le sort : finalement ils n'étaient pas si désespérant que ça.

- Shurié en position ordonna Hikaru en se mettant en position tout en concentrant son pouvoir entre ses mains avant de sourire méchamment. Vos potes qu'on a croisés la dernière fois n'ont pas vraiment apprécié notre cadeau !

Les hommes de Hikaru lancèrent rapidement leur boule d'énergie sur les ex gardiens d'Azkaban qui ne prirent même pas la peine de fuir : ils savaient qu'ils résistaient à la magie alors à quoi bon fuir. Seulement la magie que les moines de Morunkai avaient utilisée était tellement concentrée que les détraqueurs touchés furent immédiatement calcinés et réduit en poussière à l'horreur de leurs congénères. Et quand ils essayèrent de fuir ils se retrouvèrent face à un autre groupe de shurié mené par Kiraï qui leur réserva le même sort.

- Hey occupes toi de tes monstres plutôt que des nôtres, Capitaine !râla Zorro qui finissait de couper en petit morceau un troll qui était pourtant réputé pour avoir une peau des plus dure.

- Je crains jeune maitre épéiste que votre capitaine vous ai entendu ricana un gobelin qui finissait d'achever un dénombre.

En effet Luffy respectait en partie la promesse faite à Hermione et tapait sur les Ankhreg, les Blêmes et les Dénombres mais Mia n'avait rien dit sur les coups perdu qui atterrissaient par hasard sur d'autre bestioles.

- Mione, ton capitaine il est complètement barjot hurla Wess en décapitant deux chaporouges simultanément grâce à ses lames.

- Je vous l'avais dis que ça nous ferait de sacrés alliés déclara la jeune femme tout en continuant à lancer sortilège sur sortilège alors que deux loups et 4 panthères tournaient autour d'elle pour attaquer ceux qui s'approchait trop prêt.

- Prends ça espèce de sang de bourbe ricana une voix hystérique à quelques pas de la jeune femme.

Mione acheva le vampire qui se tenait devant elle en le décapitant avec une de ses épées pendant que deux loups le tenaient au sol et se dirigea vers la source de la voix. Le mangemort était en train de lancer un doloris sur un aurors qui était blessé à terre et qui convulsait sous l'effet du sort. Sans réfléchir elle envoya un expulso qui envoya le mangemort rencontré gentiment la face la première contre l'arbre, lui permettant de s'accroupir auprès du blessé. La préfète vérifia que l'homme était toujours en vie et appela en urgence Dobby pour faire évacuer l'homme avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

- Oh si ce n'est pas notre sang de bourbe préférée ! Tu as quitté les jupons de bébé Potter ricana la voix du mangemort qui s'était relevé.

- Bonjour Bellatrix, ça m'attriste de voir que la consanguinité de ta famille ta rendu taré ou peut être est-ce ton nouvel amant l'arbre ? Quoi que non ! Tu étais tarée avant de te taper l'arbre! répliqua calmement Mione en apparence calme alors que son sang bouillonnait.

- Les gryffondors sont stupides, tu crois qu'une gamine comme toi peut faire quoi dans cette guerre ? se moqua la foldingue avec sa voix de petite fille hystérique.

- Et toi qu'est ce que tu crois que tu fais dans cette guerre ? répliqua Mione à la stupeur de la mangemorte. Tu tues des gens qui de t'on rien fait parce que leur sang est différent ? Parce que tu es tarée ? Parce que le sang mêlé que tu appelles maitre te l'a demandé. ?

- Endoloris cracha la folle furieuse

- Comment as-tu pris le fait de finalement réaliser que tu n'étais pas la putain préféré de Voldy. ? Il s'envoie en l'air avec une MOLDUE cracha Mione. Tu te rends comptes ton maitre t'a demandé de côtoyer une MOLDUE !

- Ta gueule, n'insulte pas le maitre s'écria la mangemorte folle furieuse en commençant à lancer des maléfices de magie noire.

- On dit s'il te plait quand on demande quelques choses s'indigna faussement Mione comme on gronde un enfant avant de sauter sur le coté pour échapper à un rayon noir.

La jeune fille lança divers sorts plutôt de niveau collégien qui ne faisait pas vraiment de mal à la sorcière qui n'arrêtait pas de se moquer en la traitant de sang de bourbe qui ne connaissait rien. Mais Mione gardait un petit sourire narquois qui agaçait au plus au point la folle à lier qui essayait désespérément de l'atteindre. Mais elle était encore plus insaisissable qu'une anguille mouillée.

- Fuit, sautille autant que tu veux sale sang de bourbe mais cette fois ci personne ne sera là pour te sauver ! Le traitre à son sang qui bavait comme une limace à tes pieds est mort ! Bébé Potter est en train de se faire tuer par mon maitre ! Et quand j'en aurais fini avec toi je mettrais la main sur la gamine à Potter et je lui lancerai le doloris, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'elle ressemble à ces incapables de londubat qui ne savent rien faire d'autre que de se baver dessus. Mais toi tu ne seras plus là pour voir ça ! jouit presque la mangemorte en lançant un avada que Mione bloqua par une bouclier rouge électrique.

- Tu me vois déjà morte ? Parce que pour que tu ais ne serait-ce que l'opportunité d'approcher Ely à moins de 200 mètre faudra me tuer et me couper en morceau, et après tuer de nombreuses autres personnes beaucoup beaucoup beaucoup plus puissante que moi je le reconnais. Et tu devrais vraiment te mettre à la page, les Londubat sont en plein forme en train de tuer tes amis les bouffons de service. Et maintenant que tu t'es bien amusée avec tes sorts de magie noire et tes impardonnables il est temps que je m'amuse aussi un peu lâcha Mione avec un sourire vraiment mauvais. Tu sais ça me donne envie de vomir mais on a un point en commun Bellatrix !

- Je n'ai rien en commun avec une sale sang de bourbe cracha Bellatrix.

- Regarde ça, ça ne te rappelle rien ? demanda la gryffondor en faisant apparaitre un avis de recherche. Tu te souviens de ton avis de recherche avec ta tête de déterrée dessus. Mille gallion pour ta capture. Mais je trouve dommage que la photo soit si moche, elle ne te met pas vraiment en valeur.

- Inflamare hurla la mangemort faisant bruler son avis de recherche.

- Ouai tu as raison j'aurai honte aussi, mais regarde le mien il est pas mal j'en suis plutôt fière sourit Mione de toutes ses dents en sortant son avis de recherche.

Sur l'avis de recherche se trouvait une photo qui prenait les 75 pour cent de l'affichette et même si Bellatrix voulait ignorer la gamine en face d'elle, son regard ne pouvait s'empêcher de passer de la photo à la sorcière. Ce n'était pas possible que la gamine en face d'elle, cachée sous sa robe de sorcière soit la fille allumeuse de la photo. En effet sur la photo Mione se tenait accroupie faisant un câlin à une grosse tigresse et tirait la langue à l'objectif avec un petit air malicieux, mais ses vêtements où plutôt le manque de vêtements la rendait sexy au possible. Elle portait en tout et pour tout une espèce de brassière en lambeaux qui faisait juste le tour de sa poitrine et une mini jupe volante avec des chaussures à talon dont les lacets remontait jusqu'aux genoux.

- Menteuse souffla la mangemorte.

- Ah je savais que tu n'allais pas me croire tu me peines ma petite Bellatrix pleura Mione avant de déboutonner sa robe de sorcière pour se retrouver exactement dans la même tenue que sur l'avis de recherche et remontant ses cheveux qu'elle accrocha grossièrement. Une chose Bellatrix avant que je te fasse regretter tous tes actes, dis toi que pire que les mangemorts ça existe, et on appelle ça des pirates !

Là dessus Mione n'attendit pas de réponse et s'élança sur la mangemorte qui resta pantoise devant le coup qui lui arriva dans la tête. Rapidement elle reprit ses esprits et dégaina sa baguette prête à faire feu mais elle ne voyait plus la sorcière.

- Je te présente Lucifer déclara Hermione derrière elle la faisant sursauter alors qu'une tigresse se jetait sur elle et la griffait profondément dans le dos la faisant hurler de douleur. Tu me pardonnes j'ai oublié de lui couper les griffes à mon bon petit matou. Oh oui tu es désolé toi aussi ma lulu !

La tigresse vint se frotter dans les jambes de Mione qui lui gratouilla la tête pour le faire ronronner. Bellatrix folle de rage leva son bras pour lancer un sort mais une panthère venue de nulle part lui mordit tellement fortement le poignet qu'il le lui arracha avec violence. Bellatrix ressentit une douleur immense et tomba à genoux alors que son souffle devenait erratique et qu'elle ne pouvait presque plus respirer. Elle regarda la sang de bourbe qui se trouvait en face d'elle et ouvrit les yeux d'horreur quand la gamine brisa net sa baguette.

- Tu es finie Bellatrix j'espère pour toi que tu iras au paradis et que là bas tu te feras éclater la gueule jusqu'à la fin des temps par les gens que tu as tué et qui ne méritait pas ça. Tu sais quoi ? J'ai un peu exagéré tout à l'heure je suis une pirate mais je suis pas un assassin. Mes deux chéris vont s'occuper de toi, ils ne mangent pas de viande humaine, ils mangent la magie du sorcier. Et quand tu auras plus une goutte de magie en toi, tu seras alors ce que tu détestes le plus : une moldue sans pouvoir ! Mais je pense que tu auras perdu connaissance par la perte de ton sang et là tes amis les bêtes que tu as toujours discriminé se feront une joie de te bouffer murmura méchamment Mione avant de tourner les talons pour se précipiter à nouveau dans la bataille sans faire attention aux hurlements pitoyable de la mangemorte sur laquelle se jetait une tigresse et une panthère.

- Melloriiiiiiiine tu es si belllllllllllllllllllllllle gémit Sanji en courant vers elle les bras grand ouvert tout en kickant des bestioles qui se trouvaient sur son chemin.

Cependant au moment où il allait se jeter sur elle la tigresse et la panthère arrivèrent et il se stoppa dans son élan alors que les deux animaux grognaient.

- Tu disais Sanji ? demanda Mione tout en lançant deux stupéfix sur des mangemorts non loin.

- Oh je dois m'occuper du géant là bas s'enthousiasma le cuistot qui se mit à courir à toute vitesse dans l'autre sens pour aller se défouler sur le pauvre géant qu'on pourrait presque prendre en pitié vu les coups qu'il se prenait.

- Mione la tigresse est enfin apparue intervint une voix sensuelle à son oreille.

- Ta tante a été surprise devant ma photo pouffa la jeune femme en se retournant pour embrasser tendrement le jeune homme. Un petit remontant et c'est reparti s'écria Hermione avant d'aller aider un groupe de sorcier en danger face à un cyclope.

- C'était Mione ? s'étouffa Archi à deux pas de la sorcière.

- Mia la tigresse affirma Brooke qui se battait à coté de lui. J'en arriverai à bander si je pouvais encore bander !

- Fait attention à ce que Draco t'entende pas Brooke sinon t'es mort même si tu peux pas mourir pouffa l'elfe avant de se replonger dans la mêlée.

- Hey Sirius pas vraie qu'elle est bandante notre petite Mia ? demanda le squelette au sorcier à coté duquel il se battait depuis plus de 3h déjà.

S'inquiétant de ne pas avoir de réponse le squelette fut surpris de voir le sorcier se transformer en chien et se mettre à courir à travers les combattants.

- Peut être une envie subite d'aller pisser souffla le musicien en haussant les épaules avant d'endormir une dizaine de mangemorts grâce à son violon.

Mais contrairement à ce que pensait le musicien squelettique Sirius venait de repérer Pettigrow qui tentait de s'échapper et s'était transformé afin de le retrouver rapidement. Son odorat le conduisit rapidement jusqu'au saule cogneur qui ne bougeait plus.

- Sale rat, toujours à te cacher grogna Sirius en reprenant forme humaine une fois arrivé dans la cabane hurlante.

Il se concentra rapidement et verrouilla toutes les issues possibles de la maison. Maintenant les seules solutions pour sortir de la maison seraient qu'il meurt ou que qu'il lève l'enchantement. Il avança prudemment et malgré lui il ne put s'empêcher de repenser au passé. La cabane hurlante avait été leur repaire, là où ils avaient préparé leur pire coup, là où ils riaient, là où ils pleuraient. Et à cause de la putain de faiblesse d'un seul, tout ça avait disparu. Il se dirigea dans la chambre dans lequel il avait emmené de force le jeune Ron il y a 3ans et sourit avec sadisme en sentant l'odeur répugnante du rat.

- Peter tu ne veux pas sortir de ton trou et saluer un vieil ami chantonna joyeusement l'ex prisonnier. Tu te souviens de cette pièce on en a préparé un paquet de connerie et de blague en tout genre ici, on stockait nos réserves d'alcool et de bonbons et toutes les farces et attrapes qu'on achetait ? Mais c'est vrai que ça remonte à l'époque où tu étais quelqu'un de respectable. Tu sais l'époque où tu avais de VRAIS amis, des gens qui aurait donné leur VIE POUR TOI. Peut être que le fait de ne pas porter des capes noires et des masques et de ne pas tuer des gens innocents ce n'était pas assez drôle pour toi ! REPONDS !

Sirius entendit vaguement un couinement plaintif dans l'angle de la chambre dès qu'il haussa le ton et la couardise de son ex ami le dégoutait au plus haut point.

- Pourquoi tu n'es pas là haut comme tout le monde Peter, c'est grâce à toi que Voldemort est revenu, c'est grâce à toi que le chaos règne, c'est grâce à toi que le bébé d'un de tes meilleurs amis est en train de se battre pour sa vie. Montre toi Peter, tu n'aurais jamais du finir à gryffondor tu n'as aucun courage et tu es lâche ! Pouffsouflle n'est pas pour toi non plus la loyauté et toi ça veut rien dire ! Serdaigle je n'en parle même pas ! Et Serpentard non plus car tu n'as aucune notion de fierté. Tu as fait tes choix Peter et tu ne les assumes pas comme tu ne les as jamais assumé alors montre toi je sais où tu es. Soit tu te montres soit je te force à te montrer ! Et crois moi Severus m'a appris quelques petites choses qui te ferait passé l'envie que ça arrive menaça froidement Sirius

Finalement au bout de 5 minutes il entendit du bruit et fut surpris que ce pleutre de Pettigrow reprenne sa forme humaine et ne se mette en garde avec sa baguette levée bien haute mais loin de s'en soucier Sirius éclata de rire.

- Tu comptes faire quoi avec cette baguette levée Peter ? Tu trembles comme de la gelée !

- Tu ne m'auras pas !

- Et en quel honneur ? se moqua Patmol.

- Pour Harry , il ne voulait pas que tu me tues! lâcha le traitre faisant s'ouvrir de stupeur les yeux de son ex ami.

- Par merlin tu as osé sortir une connerie de ce genre ! Je dois de l'argent à Remus ! Je ne pensais pas que tu étais stupide à ce point Peter ! Je vais te tuer mais ça va faire ni chaud ni froid à Harry. Il m'a même donné sa bénédiction si ça te rassure à ce point. Tu pensais réellement que le gamin qui s'entraine comme un fou pour tuer Voldemort va t'accorder ne serait-ce qu'une pensée ? Et Harry ne voulait pas que je te tue la dernière fois car il ne voulait pas que moi je sois un meurtrier comme toi ! Expelliarmus lâcha simplement Sirius en récupérant la baguette du sorcier qu'il brisa sans chercher plus loin sous les yeux horrifié du rat. Mais je suis au regret de te dire que Harry n'a plus 13ans et ne se fait plus d'illusion. J'ai tué mon père lorsque j'ai remonté le temps jusqu'au temps des maraudeurs avec Harry. Là haut sur le champ de bataille j'ai tué des gens alors ce n'est pas ta misérable vie qui va faire de moi un meurtrier. Harry a fait un très beau discours tout à l'heure et tu seras un héros si tu le veux ! Car des héros y'en a plein les cimetières comme il dirait menaça Sirius en s'avançant dangereusement.

- Et James tu y as pensé, il n'aurait pas voulu que tu me tues pleurnicha Peter collé au mur.

- Traiitre souffla une voix dans la pièce faisant trembler le rat pendant que Sirius restait de marbre.

- Tu… Tu as entendu ? bégaya le rat paniqué.

- Tu disjonctes à plein tubes mon pauvres Peter ! Est-ce la perspective de mourir bientôt qui te fait entendre des voix ? L'au-delà est déjà dans l'attente de ton âme ! sourit narquoisement Sirius qui avait parfaitement entendu la voix d'outre tombe de James.

- Tu nous as vendu Lily et moi ! souffla à nouveau la voix de James.

- James ! s'horrifia Peter.

- Tue-le ! Tue-le ! Vas-y Sirius ! cria James pendant que Sirius levait sa baguette avec un petit rire.

- Adieu Peter !

- Pitié pitié pitié pitié supplia le rat

- Lily a supplié Voldemort aussi avant qu'il ne l'a tue Peter et tu sais ce qu'il a fait n'est ce pas ? Il a levé le bras haut et a lancé avada …. Commença Sirius.

- BOUH hurla James en apparaissant derrière le rat qui fit un bon de 3 mètres en se tenant la poitrine.

- Ja… James s'horrifia le rat avant d'ouvrir de grand yeux et de s'écrouler par terre.

- Hey Peter t'es encore parmi nous ? demanda James étonné sans avoir de réponses.

Après un échange de regard interrogateur avec Sirius, il s'approcha prudemment de son ex ami qui était étendu face contre terre et le retourna sur le dos. Il fut surpris de le voir les yeux révulsés grand ouvert avant de prendre son pouls.

- Par merlin il est mort ! souffla James en essayant encore de trouver une parcelle de vie chez le rat.

- Il m'aura vraiment fait chier jusqu'au bout je n'aurais même pas eut à le tuer, ça aussi il se démerde comme un pleutre ! Mort pitoyable pour un sorcier pitoyable je te jure soupira Sirius avant de sourire à son ami. Merci pour le coup de main mais j'aurais pu m'en occuper moi-même !

- Je voulais aussi une petite revanche mais je ne pensais pas que j'allais littéralement le faire mourir de peur bouda James avant de lever la tête. Faut que j'y retourne ça barde pas mal avec ces démons à deux noises.

- Ça se passe comment ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

- Oh on les aura, on s'attendait à en avoir beaucoup plus à combattre, j'ai même renvoyé une vingtaine de gars pour aider Ron là haut. Retourne sur terre toi aussi, ils t'attendent !

- James fais gaffe à toi quand même sourit Sirius avant de transformer et de courir pour sortir de la cabane hurlante alors que James redisparaissait dans les limbes.

- Avada Kedavra hurla une voix derrière Albus qui eut juste le temps de se décaler d'un pas pour éviter le sort.

Cependant la pauvre Hestia Jones n'eut pas la même chance que le vieux directeur et s'écroula au sol morte. Le vieux directeur lança par automatisme un puissant expulso et le mangemort alla s'écraser contre la façade du château dans un bruit sinistre. Nul doute que ce mangemort ne se relèverait pas, ni demain ni jamais. Mais le directeur n'avait pas lieu de s'occuper du reste il restait encore trois mangemorts en face de lui et malheureusement pour lui personne à coté de lui qui puisse venir l'aider. Rapidement les trois mangemorts se mirent à lui lancer des sorts qu'il parvint tant bien que mal à parer et à éviter avant de contrattaquer en tentant de les figer.

- Dumbledore vous vous faites vieux, vous pensez réellement nous arrêtez avec des stupéfix nargua un des hommes faisant ricaner ses deux acolytes.

- Monsieur Carrow…. Alecto il me semble ? Amycus ne doit pas être bien loin ! Mais qui est la troisième personne demanda Albus en priant le ciel pour ne pas avoir un troisième mangemort du cercle privé.

Albus serra la prise sur sa baguette quand il se rendit compte que cette fois ci la chance n'était pas de son coté lorsque le troisième mangemort enleva sa capuche dévoilant ainsi l'infâme mari de cette folle de Bellatrix Lestrange : Rodolphus Lestrange. Il attendit que les trois mangemorts lancent des sorts et lança le sort Avis, les oiseaux fictifs encaissant les sorts le temps qu'ils puissent répliquer. Il transfigura des pierres en plaque de glace pour les faire perdre l'équilibre tout en lançant des stupéfix et en priant Merlin que quelqu'un lui vienne en aide rapidement. Cela faisait presque 4heures qu'il se battait sans relâche et malgré tout ce que les gens pouvaient pensé il se faisait vieux et il ne tiendrait pas ad vitam aeternam face à trois mangemorts surentrainé qui lançaient sans répit des sorts de haute magie.

- Alors on fatigue Monsieur le directeur se moqua Alecto Carrow en appuyant bien sur le titre du vieil homme.

- Ahhh hurla Rodolphus en s'écroulant par terre mort avec un trou entre les deux yeux.

Le deuxième frère Carrow repéra rapidement le tireur qui se trouvait au troisième étage et lança une salve de sort sur l'homme qui ne put tous les esquiver et qui s'écroula. Le vieil homme profita de ces quelques secondes salutaires que ce brave homme lui avait permis d'acquérir et se mit à mitrailler les deux frères de sorts de magie noire à la grande surprise des deux hommes qui n'en revenait pas de voir le si respecté directeur de Poudlard faire de la magie dites des forces du mal. Il ne sut pas combien de temps dura cet assaut mais rapidement il se sentit faiblir, il se faisait vraiment trop vieux pour ces conneries.

- Endoloris hurla Alecto faisant exploser le bouclier d'Albus qui dut reculer de deux pas pour reprendre son souffle.

- Sectusempra rajouta Amycus atteignant le vieil homme en pleine poitrine alors qu'il s'écroulait au sol.

- Episkey murmura faiblement le directeur en pointant sa baguette sur sa blessure mais l'un des mangemorts lui écrasa le poignet au sol à l'aide de son pied.

- Je crois que le mythe de Dumbledore va se finir ce soir ricana Amycus en enfonçant un morceau de bois dans la plaie sanguinolente du vieil homme avant de sourire avec sadisme en pointant sa baguette sur le bout de bois. Amplificatum

Albus serra les dents pour ne pas donner le plaisir à son ennemi de crier mais quand Alecto se mit à faire bouger le bout de bois dans la plaie il ne pu s'empêcher de hurler.

Il était au bord de l'inconscience quand il sentit soudainement son poignet être libéré du pied du mangemort alors que quelqu'un se jetait à coté de lui.

- Tenez bon Albus rassura Archi. Dobby, Winky apparaissez tout de suite j'ai besoin de vous maintenant ! Wess essaye de les tenir légèrement à distance je t'aide une fois que j'ai stabilisé le directeur.

Archi regarda le corps du vieil homme devant lui et ne put s'empêcher de grimacer les deux mangemorts avaient vraiment fait des carnages au niveau de ses points vitaux et là en pleine bataille il ne pouvait rien faire pour lui. Le temps jouait contre eux. Donnant des ordres précis aux deux elfes afin de faire gagner du temps à Mizi qui devait être débordé les deux petits êtres disparurent rapidement emportant avec eux le directeur de Poudlard.

- Comment va le directeur ? demanda Wess alors que son frère venait se poser à coté de lui.

- Je ne sais pas, j'ai pas pu bien voir jusqu'ou le bout de bois était enfoncé, je ne sais pas vraiment. C'est pour ça que je l'ai fait transporté d'urgence je ne pouvais rien faire d'ici ! Mais maintenant ces deux branleurs vont voir ce qu'il en coute de s'attirer les foudres des frères Wendel sourit méchamment Archi à son frère qui fit de même.

- Et qu'est ce que deux hybrides comme vous peuvent faire devant la puissance du maitre nargua Alecto.

- Devant Voldy ? fit semblant de s'étonner Wess avant de faire semblant de chercher dans la foule. Il me semble pourtant que votre bouffon de chef n'est pas là !

- Comment osez-vous ! éructa Amycus. Les sous être comme vous devez le respect aux être qui vous sont supérieurs !

- Mon petit frère a raison, il dit que vous êtes que des bouffons abruti par la consanguinité de vos familles à la con ! et que vous suivez les yeux fermés un pauvre psychopathe dont le père était MOLDU ! Vous suivez corps et âme un pauvre gars au sang mêlé.

- Votre frère mourra pour avoir sorti de telle inepties cracha Alecto fou de rage.

- Bah là il est en train de rétamer face de serpent voldemort alias Tommy alors on lui transmettra ton message car tu ne seras plus en mesure de le faire sourit cyniquement Archi.

- Po… commença le mangemort avant de se taire sous l'assaut que lançaient les deux elfes.

Archi et Wess ne perdirent plus de temps en palabres inutiles et lancèrent élément sur élément forçant les deux hommes à reculer jusqu'à ce qu'ils ne puissent plus lire les mouvements des deux elfes qui allaient trop vite pour leur yeux d'humain. D'ailleurs soudainement ils les perdirent de vue et n'eurent même pas le temps de s'interroger que déjà leur tête tombait au sol et que les chaporouges, pourtant leur alliés, se jetait sur leur corps pour dévorer leur chaire.

- Dumbledore avait presque finit de les vider de leur magie quel gâchis je te jure souffla Wess en décapitant un vampire qui se jetait sur lui.

- Archiiii, Wess vous auriez pas vu Draco s'inquiéta Mione en courant vers eux paniqué.

- Il est peut être dans le château ? rassura Archi avec une boule dans la gorge en voyant l'état de la pauvre fille qui avait déjà tant souffert.

- Tes animaux ne peuvent pas le retrouver ? tenta Wess.

- Les miens non mais moi oui s'enthousiasma la jeune femme avant de se transformer en tigresse et en disparaissant.

- J'espère qu'il est rien arrivé au gamin sinon cette fois elle s'en relèvera pas souffla Archi alors que son frère opinait de la tête pour montrer son accord avec lui.

_Bonsoir père déclara Draco en se plantant devant un mangemort et en faisant une courbette._


	94. Bataille à Poudlard Partie 2

Coucou ^^

Je fais mon blabla à la fin

Bonne lecture ^^

94 : Bataille à Poudlard (Partie 2)

- _Bonsoir père déclara Draco en se plantant devant un mangemort et en faisant une courbette._

- Draco répliqua froidement Lucius avec une moue dégoutée.

- Je suis fort surpris père que vous me répondiez avec autant de mépris et d'impolitesse ! Que faites vous du protocole qui régente les relations entre les gens de sang purs ? Nos ancêtres de la noble maison des Malefoy doivent être fort indignés de voir l'honneur de notre famille ainsi bafoué s'indigna Draco avec un air aristocratique qu'il n'avait plus utilisé depuis longtemps. N'est-ce pourtant point vous père qui depuis ma naissance m'offrez des cours d'éthique sur les traditions du à notre rang.

- Tu ne fais plus partie de ma famille traitre à ton sang rétorqua Lucius.

- Il me semble Lord Malefoy qu'il faille que je corrige quelques petits points avec vous car il apparait que vous avez commis quelques erreurs au cours du mois dernier repris Draco avec un petit sourire sadique. La plus grosse des erreurs est d'avoir cru en attaquant Poudlard que je faisais parti des proches de Potter. Ron et Mione, purs gryffondor et courageux m'ont seulement vu au fond du parc et sont venus me prévenir de l'attaque : stupides gryffondors qu'ils étaient. A ce moment là je pensais encore me mettre au service de votre maitre père pour faire honneur aux valeurs de notre famille. Valeur que vous appliquez toutefois fort bien père : la stupidité, la fierté, l'aveuglement, l'égoïsme, l'égocentrisme.

- Comment oses-tu ! cracha le vieux blond.

- Stupidité pour croire un homme dont le père était moldu plutôt que de croire ton propre fils ! Fierté ! Mais une fierté mal placée car tu es incapable de reconnaitre tes propres erreurs père ! L'aveuglement pour suivre un idéal complètement stupide et dépassé ! L'égoïsme car c'est chacun pour sa peau ! Et égocentrisme car vous pensez tous que vous êtes le centre du monde ! Par la suite Père votre deuxième erreur a été de suivre un idéal complètement dépassé et désuet qui vous a fait perdre la raison! Lucius votre incapacité à utiliser vous-même votre cerveau vous a fait commettre votre troisième erreur : vouloir tuer votre fils, le sang de votre sang, la chair de votre chair. Quatrième petite erreur bénigne : vous n'avez pas pensé que je m'en sortirais vivant quand Voldemort nous a transféré dans le passé pour être torturé par son psychopathe de clone ou clown suivant les avis. Et donc vous n'avez pas renié devant la magie ce fils qui vous avait tant fait honte ! Et dernière erreur vous avez oublié qu'en me passant du coté de Harry j'allais me faire de puissant alliés que ce soit au niveau juridique ou au niveau magique nargua Draco avant de prononcer la sentence. Lucius Malefoy vous êtes renié de la noble famille des Malefoy de par la loi et la magie !

- Impossible, c'est du bluff rétorqua surement le vieux blond qui ne put s'empêcher de douter en voyant le sourire conquérant de son fils enfin ex-fils.

- La femme de mon cousin par alliance est redoutable avec les textes juridiques et les anciennes coutumes sorcières. Tu te rappelles Sirius Black le dernier héritier de la maison des black et sa fiancée Nawaëlle Stevenson. La seule part non pourrie que j'ai dans mon sang c'est la tare des Black dont a hérité aussi Sirius. Et malgré tout ce qu'on a dis ces deux là aurait amplement mérité d'être à Serpentard. Je ne vais pas tout te raconter ce serait un peu long mais il est écrit dans la constitution de la magie que Merlin lui-même a légué à la communauté magique que si un homme maitre d'une noble maison brisait les lois et tuerait ou tenterait de tuer sa descendance, pouvant ainsi prendre le risque de voir s'éteindre le pouvoir de certaines famille, cet homme pourra être à nouveau renié par quelqu'un de même sang que lui et qu'il perdrait ainsi tous les pouvoirs que lui octroi sa place de maitre de maison. Et surprise père je vous renie de la famille Malefoy ! chantonna joyeusement Draco en montrant une chevalière avec les armoiries de sa famille qui apparut à son index pendant qu'elle disparaissait de la main de Lucius.

- Avada…. Commença à hurler le blond avant de lâcher sa baguette sous un coup de fouet que venait de lui envoyer Draco.

- Comme je sais que tu t'inquiètes pour ta famille je vais te rassurer un peu, on se ressemble un peu quand même ! Regarde j'ai aussi un superbe avis de recherche sur ma tête nargua Draco en faisant apparaitre l'affichette.

Comme pour Mione il y avait une superbe photo qui tenait 75% de l'affiche et si celle de la jeune fille laissait douter de la véracité entre la force de la fille et le montant de la prime, celle de Drago laissait déjà beaucoup moins place à l'imagination. Il dardait l'objectif d'un air froid avec une coulée de sang qui entravait son visage surement après une bataille vu le feu en fond de l'image. Il était torse nu recouvert d'égratignure avec un simple pantalon en tissus. Son fouet était accroché en travers de son torse alors qu'un gros tigre se trouvait à ses cotés avec un air redoutable.

- Draco le protecteur sauvage, j'adore cette affichette sourit Mione en arrivant derrière le serpentard et en passant ses bras atour de sa taille. Je me suis inquiétée quand je ne te trouvais plus !

- J'expliquais juste à Lucius qu'il était à la rue rassura Draco mort de rire devant la tête de son père. Papa je crois qu'il faut quand même que je te présente ma petite amie : Hermione Granger !

- Doloriiiis tenta à nouveau le blond avant de hurler quand le fouet lui percuta une nouvelle fois le poignet.

- Père tu comprends pourquoi tu ne peux plus diriger la famille, tu n'as plus une once de savoir vivre fit semblant de compatir Draco avant d'embrasser doucement Mione. Retourne là bas, sinon ils vont encore s'imaginer des trucs je te rejoins dans pas longtemps, il faut juste que je m'occupe de cette vermine.

- A plus tard gémit Mione contre sa bouche avant de partir en courant en relançant des sorts dans tous les sens.

- Comment as-tu pu tomber aussi bas s'horrifia Lucius en voyant l'air benêt de son fils.

- C'est simple si j'étais plus haut j'aurais pas une vue aussi belle vue de ses fesses répliqua Draco toujours en regardant le derrière de la jeune femme de loin. Et maintenant que j'ai le droit de mater comme un pervers j'en profite !

- Avada Kedavra lança Lucius surpris de pouvoir enfin lancer un sort.

Cependant Draco pivota au même moment et trancha le sort en deux qui fit deux petits trous dans le sol de part et d'autre de lui. Il se tourna vers son père qui se mit à lui lancer des dizaines et des dizaines de sorts mais Draco les détournait tous de leur cible. Et quand Lucius avec un air victorieux lança un sort de découpe il déchanta rapidement en voyant le fouet dévier également le sort.

- Cette arme moldue a été trempée dans différentes potions et je doute que tes sorts puissent passer outre ses nouvelles capacités magiques expliqua Draco avant de donner un coup de fouet dans les deux genoux de son père qui s'écroula au sol.

- Episkey lança le mage noir en pointant sa baguette pour pouvoir se relever mais malgré le sort il ne parvint à se remettre debout à sa grande horreur.

- Oh je t'ai pas dit je me suis entrainé à ça pendant des années juste pour toi, tu n'as aucune blessure physique je détruis juste tes points d'ouverture de magie que tu as dans le corps. Oh oui tu peux me regarder avec horreur Lucius car lorsque je te laisserai ici tu seras incapable de bouger déclara Draco en privant son père de ses deux bras et du bas de son corps. Juste une dernière chose papa sache qu'il y a encore plus vicieux qu'un mangemort sans honneur comme toi ! Et on appelle ça des pirates !

Lucius s'apprêta à hurler mais deux loups venus de nulle part se jetèrent sur lui.

- Manger lui sa magie mes petits, il ne mérite même pas que je me salisse les mains pour lui trancha Draco en écrasant la baguette de son père avec son pied. Adieu Lucius !

Le serpentard allait retourner se battre quand il vit du coin de l'œil tous les loups garous quitter le champ de bataille pour rejoindre une partie du parc de Poudlard qui n'avait pas encore été touché par la bataille. Soucieux de ce qui pourrait se passer il se jeta un sort de désillusion tout en cachant son odeur et suivi le groupe. Il sourit doucement en voyant que sa cousine par alliance Nawaëlle avait également suivi le mouvement de même que Sarah qui était livide et les yeux perdu dans le vague.

- Sarah tu devrais retourner au château tu es pale comme un mort murmura Draco derrière les femmes en les faisant sursauter.

- Je peux pas c'est ma vision répliqua la blonde d'une voix blanche en regardant son Rémus se tenir au centre des loups garous.

- Ta vision ? s'étonna le Malefoy qui ne comprenait pas.

- J'ai été emprisonné loin des miens après ma septième année car j'avais eut la vision d'un homme qui semblait tenir en respect plus de 300 loups garou avec Poudlard en pleine guerre derrière. Les visions des prophétesses au contraire des prophéties sont vu par le ministre grâce à une pensine et Fudge ne voulait surtout pas qu'un jour se révèle un homme puissant pouvant contrôler les loups garous. Il a usé de son pouvoir et m'a arraché à ma famille et mes amis pour me faire « emprisonner » quelque part en Europe. Je serai bien incapable de te dire où d'ailleurs. Si seulement ils avaient pris le temps d'étudier cette vision je n'aurai pas perdu 17ans de ma vie renifla Sarah avant que Nawaëlle ne l'a prenne dans ses bras.

- Rémus va réussir alors ? questionna Draco.

- Une vision ne dévoile pas l'issu de la situation tout comme les prophéties c'est le choix des participants qui font que ça penche la balance d'un coté ou d'un autre avoua Nawaëlle. Et si Remus a besoin d'aide nous ne serons pas trop de trois pour l'aider.

- Je reste ici alors déclara Draco en posant une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Sarah qui fixait son fiancé avec peur.

- Alors Greyback tu uses de ton statut d'alpha pour faire venir tous les loups garous à toi de peur que je te fasse du mal nargua Remus calmement en regardant les loups garous s'avancer et se poster derrière le mangemort.

- Co… comment… avez-vous guérit ? demanda un des hommes derrière Greyback avec espoir.

- Tais toi misérable vers de terre cracha Greyback.

- Est-ce une façon de parler à tes « enfants » que tu as si soigneusement contaminés ? ironisa Remus avec un sourire moqueur. Quand à moi PERE j'ai demandé mon indépendance !

Le loup garou ne répondit pas et se transformant en créature de la nuit il s'élança sur Remus pour l'attaquer à la gorge. Le maraudeur ne se laissa pas submergé par la peur ou la haine qu'il ressentait envers cette homme et grâce à un expulso bien sentit il envoya valdinguer le loup un peu plus loin qui se réceptionna sans mal.

- Je vois que ton pitoyable maitre a trouvé un moyen pour laisser la bête en toi se montrer quand tu veux ! cracha Remus en donnant un coup de pied dans l'abdomen de la bête qui lui mordait le bras.

- On n'insulte pas le maitre grogna Greyback.

- J'insulte qui je veux, je suis un homme libre Greyback et pas un de tes sous fifres que tu peux faire ployer grâce à ton statut d'alpha ! Je suis allé dans le passé avec Harry, et je t'ai tué une fois et crois moi je ne me gênerai pas pour le faire une seconde fois. Tu ne me fais pas peur et peut importe combien tes crocs sont acérés je ne te laisserais plus jamais faire du mal à qui que ce soit grogna Remus en se transformant en loup pour se jeter sur Greyback.

A partir de ce moment là la magie avait été oubliée et les deux loups se battaient à coups de griffes et de crocs. Deux trois fois les pro greyback avait tenté d'intervenir pour venir en aide à leur « père » mais une centaine de loups immenses étaient apparu entre la zone de combat et les loups garous les dissuadant ainsi de se mêler de ce qui ne les regardait pas.

- Impressionnant souffla Nawaëlle en regardant Draco à coté d'elle.

- Je ne m'appelle pas Harry Potter Nawaëlle, je pense que l'Hermite et Mione ne sont pas loin. Seulement 18 de ces loups sont de moi mais je compte sur vous pour protéger mes arrière parce que je ne peux plus bouger. Si je vacille les loups disparaitront. J'espère que les loups garous ne vont pas décider de se battre ! murmura Draco les yeux fermés en se concentrant sur ses animaux. Vas y Remus déboite le !

Le professeur de DCFM reprit forme humaine et se plaça en position d'attaque à la grande surprise du loup garou qui ne chercha pas plus loin avant de se lancer sur lui. Remus ferma les yeux et se concentra sur sa magie interne comme Archi lui avait appris pendant le mois écoulé et quand il rouvrit les yeux il vit le regard vacillant de Greyback devant sa montée de magie. Ne cherchant pas plus loin Remus s'élança sur l'animal rageur et juste au moment où la bête sauta pour l'attaquer il se fit glisser au sol sur le dos et lança un diffindo en plein cœur de l'animal en vol qui se retrouva expulsé plus loin un trou béant dans la poitrine. Remus se redressa et s'avança prudemment vers le corps du loup garou le plus meurtrier du dernier siècle.

- J'aimerai pouvoir dire repose en paix Greyback mais je ne l'espère pas ! Retrouve tous ces enfants, toutes ces familles que tu as brisées ! Et souffre pour l'éternité ! souffla Remus avant de lancer un incendio sur le cœur.

Après tout il était reconnu que les pouvoirs de régénération des loups garou étaient extraordinaires et Greyback était sans nul doute un des loups garou les plus puissants.

- Loup garou ! hurla Remus en se tournant vers les loups garou qui restaient pantois devant le brasier qui emmenait leur « père ». Si vous voulez vous battre sachez que votre sort sera le même que celui de Greyback, mais ceux qui rendent les armes maintenant pourront être guéri mais ils devront quand même répondre de leur actes !

Presque immédiatement tous lancèrent leur baguette et s'assirent à même le sol dans la boue afin de monter qu'ils ne montreraient aucune résistance et que pour eux la guerre était finie. Cependant 5 d'entres eux s'élancèrent sur Remus mais avant qu'ils n'aient pu l'approcher à moins de 10 pas une cinquantaine de loups se jetèrent sur eux et les déchiquetèrent en moins de 2 minutes avant de se remettre en position de défense.

- Draco balbutia Nawaëlle avec un étrange teint verdâtre.

- Ce n'est pas moi ni Mione, ce sont les loups de l'Hermite ! Nous ne sommes pas des assassins nous n'avons jamais pu nous résoudre à en devenir réellement. Nos loups et nos animaux dévorent la magie des victimes, ils n'ont pas réellement la même capacité que les vrais animaux expliqua Draco en faisant disparaitre ses loups avant de se remettre à respirer normalement.

- Dobby appela calmement Remus sans quitter les repentis des yeux.

- Professeur Remus a appelé Dobby ? demanda l'elfe en apparaissant immédiatement.

- Dobby demande à tes amis elfes et à d'autres personnes d'escorter ces personnes jusqu'aux cachots où ils devront être sous haute surveillance expliqua Remus. Les loups garous ne font plus parti de notre guerre !

- Dobby pense que le professeur Lupin devrait aussi se mettre à l'abri dans le château. Il a beaucoup de blessures déclara Dobby alors qu'un petit groupe d'elfe de maison apparaissait pour faire disparaitre les loups garous qui n'opposèrent pas la moindre résistance.

- Merci de t'inquiéter pour moi Dobby mais je tiens encore sur mes jambes et je peux encore être utile là bas. Tant que le jour ne sera pas levé nous ne devons pas faiblir ! sourit Remus avant de se tourner pour rejoindre le champs de bataille et de se figer en voyant ses deux amies et Draco.

- Tu vois Sarah tu avais vu la victoire de ton fiancé sur un groupe de loup garou lâcha Nawaëlle alors que Sarah se jetait sur son loup pour l'embrasser.

- Bon je retourne là bas indiqua Draco en courant vers l'enfer.

- Où sont les loups garous hurla Archi qui se battait contre un troll qui s'était éloigné de ses compatriotes.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tous les loups garous sont sous contrôle et enfermé dans les cachots de Poudlard sous haute surveillance expliqua Draco avant de faire claquer son fouet dans les genoux de la bête qui s'écroula au sol. C'est moi où j'ai l'impression que l'on est moins nombreux à se battre ?

- Les basilics ont fait énormément de dégâts et beaucoup sont à bout de force et sont rentrés se mettre à l'abri expliqua l'elfe qui acheva le monstre en le décapitant. Si on passe la nuit on aura gagné ! Dans deux heures tout sera fini !

- Encore faut il passer la nuit rétorqua Draco alors qu'un de ses loups se jetait sur un mangemort qui essayait de l'attaquer par derrière.

- Tais toi oiseau de mauvais augure cria Archi qui était aussi à bout de force.

- Tout le monde aux abris cria soudainement un sorcier avant de courir vers le château alors que des grognements puissants venaient du ciel.

- Que les anciens nous viennent en aide murmura Archi qui voyait vaciller sa détermination pour la première fois depuis des mois.

- Calmez vous hurla une voix depuis le milieu du champ de bataille. Que tous ceux qui ne tiennent plus sur leur jambe rentrent dans le château en sécurité ! Paniqué n'aboutira à rien de bon, rassemblez-vous dans le château et attaquez à distance, unis ! Si nous mourrons nous mourrons fièrement pour notre liberté ! Dragons, mangemorts ou quoi que ce soit d'autre nous ne plierons plus sous les assauts des mages noirs !

- Mione tenta faiblement Wess à coté de la jeune femme qui venait de hurler.

- Mes meilleurs amis se battent de leur coté pour nous, je n'ai pas le droit de perdre espoir et de m'arrêter ! je me battrais jusqu'à mon dernier souffle trancha la jeune femme fermement camper sur ses jambes alors qu'une dizaine de Dragon inondait le ciel de Poudlard.

- Rentrer dans le château les flèches et les armes de leur font rien hurla Nami depuis sa tour en déclenchant des éclairs pour laisser le temps aux guerriers de se mettre à l'abri.

- Namiiiii cria Draco en lançant des sorts d'expulsion sur une des bêtes qui fonçait sur la tour.

- Sauuuuuuuutes ordonna une voix en contrebas.

Cependant les sorts de Draco n'eurent aucun effet et la bête fondit sur la tour prête à embrocher la jeune femme qui sauta dans le vide au moment où la bête lui lacérait le dos avec ses griffes. La bête voyant son repas lui échappé plongea à la suite de la jeune femme sans faire attention à un poing gigantesque qui se rapprochait de lui et qui l'envoya s'écraser dans le parc.

- Personne ne touche à ma navigatrice hurla Luffy avec les yeux noirs de rage. Personne ne touche à mes nakamas !

- Nami montre moi ton dos ordonna Archi en courant vers la jeune femme qui avait atterri au sol en douceur grâce à un elfe de vent.

- Ne touche pas Archi les griffes de dragons sont pleine de poisons ordonna Severus en se mettant à coté de l'elfe et en sortant de l'intérieur de sa poche une petite fiole qu'il fit boire à la navigatrice qui avait du mal à respirer. Nami, buvez cette potion c'est un puissant contre poison. Ça vous aidera à lutter le temps que Mizi ou un médecin puisse vous soigner.

- Nami cria son capitaine en se dirigeant vers eux. Comment va-t-elle ?

- Mal et faut la mettre rapidement en sécurité dans le château expliqua Archi alors que deux nymphes sortaient du château pour venir récupérer la jeune femme.

- Désolée capitaine ! souffla la jeune femme avant de perdre connaissance.

Luffy enleva son précieux chapeau de paille et le mis sur la tête de sa navigatrice avant de tourner le dos au château. Il jeta un coup d'œil au reste de son équipage qui hocha la tête et il s'élança dans les airs pour s'attaquer à un autre dragon pendant que Sanji et Zorro s'occupaient de deux autres dragons.

- On va se les faire lâcha Archi en se posant à coté de son frère jumeaux.

- A la façon d'Harry ! demanda Wess

- A la façon d'Harry ! affirma Archi.

Les deux frères du survivant se mirent dos à dos et commencèrent à canaliser leur pouvoir alors que le sol commençait à se mettre à vibrer sous eux.

- Faites moi une place les frangins murmura une voix féminine en venant se mettre dos avec eux.

Du château les sorciers regardaient le parc qui avait été déserté par 80% des combattants tous regardaient ce qui se passaient incapable de décrocher leur regard de ceux qui était prêt à sacrifier leur vie pour eux. Les trois pirates qui dégommaient sans aucune once de peur trois dragons avec les créatures magiques qui restaient. Draco Malefoy aidé d'un vieil homme s'occupait d'un dragon avec deux dragons qu'ils semblaient manipulés. Trois elfes, deux hommes et une femme qui venait de les rejoindre depuis le château, qui ne bougeaient plus mais des morceaux du sol avait commencé à s'élever à leur pied alors que tous leurs ennemis désertaient leur périmètre en fuyant à toutes pattes ou jambes. Leur regard furent rapidement attiré par des boules blanches qui venait d'un homme en kimono qui se trouvait à proximité du château à coté de deux hommes qui armes en joue tentaient de percer la défense d'un dragon.

- Que tous ceux qui maitrisent les sorts d'entrave et de bouclier viennent avec moi s'écria un rouquin en s'élançant dans le hall.

- Charlie tenta Mme Weasley avant de voir son mari rejoindre son fils.

- A plusieurs on a plus de chance que seul et Charlie connait son travail trancha Arthur en sortant dehors avec son fils.

- Ces hommes ne sont pas concernés par cette guerre et sont prêt à sacrifier leur vie alors que nous nous terrons dans le château lâcha Ritchie, un auror qui avait été sauvé par Harry. Je veux que ma fille soit fière de moi lorsqu'elle sera grande. Que je n'aurais pas à me justifier de ces morts alors que moi je suis encore en vie !

- Je ne vais pas laisser mon père et mon petit frère se battre seul déclara Bill avec son bras en écharpe.

Rapidement plusieurs sorciers suivirent les weasley et l'auror et ensemble ils lancèrent des sorts sur le dragon qui se retrouva entravé dans ses mouvements. Et alors que la créature s'éloignait difficilement au dessus du lac dans l'espoir d'avoir un répit il ne s'attendit pas aux tentacules qui sortirent de l'eau pour l'entrainer dans les tréfonds du lac.

- Saturer le lac afin qu'il ne remonte pas à la surface cria un des êtres de l'eau au sorcier avant de replonger alors que les sorciers s'activaient à faire ce qui leur était demandé.

- Maintenant hurla Mizi en rouvrant les yeux de même que ses frères alors que le sol s'était définitivement craquelé sous eux.

Rapidement tel une tempête des gerbes de magma sortirent du sol et s'élancèrent sur les ennemis à proximité. Deux dragons n'eurent pas le temps de fuir qu'ils se retrouvèrent carbonisés alors que trois autres dragons étaient plus ou moins sévèrement touchés. Même les dragons de feu ne pouvaient rien faire contre le magma. Sirius et les maraudeurs s'attaquèrent à un des dragons qui avait été largement brulé par les trois elfes et ils parvinrent à l'immobiliser au sol.

Hermione au milieu de tout ça ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire en voyant que la majorité des dragons avaient été évincé où était sous contrôle et elle allait s'occuper des autres. Elle alla se placer au milieu du parc comme si elle cherchait un point exact et s'immobilisa. Elle fit un sourire tendre à Draco qui la regardait avec un rictus horrifié en devinant ce qu'elle allait faire. Elle se retourna et baissa la tête afin de se concentrer ignorant du même fait les attaques qu'elle subissait.

- Miooone hurla Draco en s'élançant dans sa direction pour l'empêcher de faire cette folie mais quand il fut stoppé par une barrière invisible il sut qu'il était arrivé trop tard.

Rapidement le château se mit à luire doucement telles des étoiles sur la façade noire de l'école. Puis les arbres de la forêt devinrent quasiment fluorescent tandis que le lac devenait bleu turquoise comme si une lampe l'illuminait du fond. L'herbe du parc sembla également s'illuminer et tous les ennemis se retrouvèrent incapables de bouger. Puis Hermione releva enfin la tête alors que ses prunelles marron semblaient animées d'un feu surpuissant. Elle leva le bras droit sur le coté et un grand faisceau de lumière blanc sortit de son bras. Elle fit la même chose avec son bras gauche alors que le même faisceau apparaissait.

- Entends-tu les voix? Entends-tu les pleurs? Entends-tu l'effroi? Entends-tu crier je t'aime ? Entends-tu crier au secours ? Entends pleurer les peines ? Entends-tu pleurer l'amour ? Entends-tu Pleurer les airs ? Entends-tu pleurer les eaux ? Entends-tu Pleurer les frères ? Entends-tu pleurer les animaux ? L'espoir qui désespère et le vrai qui sonne faux ? Entends-tu les hommes crier? psalmodia Hermione alors que les rayons blancs entouraient peu à peu leur ennemi. Toi créer par les 4 grands je te réveille en ce jour et te sort de ton sommeil. Toi qui as été chatouillé dans ton sommeil, toi protecteur de Poudlard entends tu les hommes pleurer? Entends-tu les hommes crier ?

Les scintillements du château, du lac et de la forêt s'envolèrent peu à peu de leur point de départ, telles des lucioles, et vinrent se regrouper derrière Mione qui tenait toujours ses ennemis dans son filet blanc.

- Mione lâche ! Tu ne tiendras pas supplia Draco qui tomba à genoux sur le rebord du bouclier.

Cependant la gryffondor ne lâcha pas et sa magie sembla se renforcer alors que ses cheveux s'allongeaient et qu'un vent venait l'entourer. Tous semblait s'être figé dans le parc et fixait cette jeune femme qui faisait preuve d'un déploiement de magie hors norme alors qu'elle s'était battue toute la nuit. Puis l'énorme boule lumineuse derrière elle éclata et un dragon doré se révéla. Il se mit à rugir à en faire trembler les murs du château et s'élança sur les dragons ennemis qui étaient encore en vol. Les dragons furent rapidement expulsé au sol ou dans le lac sans que personne ne puissent suivre ses mouvements.

Puis à l'horreur de tous, le dragon souffla une gerbe de feu sur Hermione qui n'avait pas bougé. Le feu se mit à tournoyer autour de la sorcière avant de s'élancer sur le lien blanc s'attaquant à chaque ennemi immobilisé. Hermione, toujours au cœur du feu qui ne semblait pas la bruler, perdit enfin son air sérieux et concentré et après un petit sourire s'écroula au sol alors que le lien blanc disparaissait.

- Mione paniqua Draco en venant se jeter à ses cotés alors que le silence était total juste coupé par des pas précipité. Mione respire ! Je t'en supplie !

- Laisse moi faire ordonna Mizi en se plaçant à coté de la sorcière inconsciente qui ne respirait plus.

Cependant alors que l'elfe allait poser ses mains sur Hermione le dragon doré se posa devant eux en faisant trembler le sol.

- Arrière ordonna le dragon.

- Il faut que je m'occupe d'elle déclara Mizi avant de se sentir immobiliser par un pouvoir qu'elle ne connaissait pas.

- Je ne me serai jamais attendu à ce que le directeur de Poudlard soit une femme aussi jeune déclara le Dragon avant de souffler sur Mione qui s'illumina de mille feux.

- C'est la préfète de gryffondor et non pas la directrice de Poudlard expliqua Draco qui ne quittait pas la jeune femme des yeux.

- Une élève qui connait l'enchantement pour me réveiller ? Elle est promise à un grand destin ! Ma mission est désormais terminée lâcha le dragon en disparaissant en millions de particules qui s'évaporèrent en un instant alors que la gryffondor prenait une grande bouffée d'air avant de tousser.

- Mione tu m'entends ? murmura Draco en la prenant dans ses bras.

- J'ai réussi ? souffla-t-elle sans pour autant ouvrir les yeux.

- Oui tu as réussi tu as sauvé tout le monde avoua Draco en lui embrassant le front et en la berçant doucement.

- C'est bien alors chuchota Hermione avant de se laisser aller aux ténèbres qui la submergeait.

- Regarder le soleil se lève cria une voix derrière eux alors que tous voyaient le soleil se lever au loin et les ennemis fuir à toutes jambes ou pattes dans la forêt interdite.

- On a passé la nuit souffla Archi en se laissant tomber au sol sur le dos complètement à bout de souffle. Maintenant il ne reste plus qu'à prier que Maya et Harry nous reviennent en pleine forme !

- Maintenant ce sont aux sorciers de prendre le relais soupira Wess en voyant les aurors se précipiter dehors pour arrêter les mangemorts encore vivants et détruire les dernières bestioles qui erraient même si Luffy continuait de se défouler sur elles.

- Comment va Hermione ? s'inquiéta Sirius en venant s'asseoir à coté d'eux avec le reste des maraudeurs.

- Elle dort murmura Draco qui resserra sa prise sur elle.

- Il faut que je trouve Jenny souffla Archi en se mettant à quatre pattes dans l'espoir de se relever.

- Arrête de forcer ordonna Mizi en lui tenant le bras pour qu'il reste à terre.

- Je dois la trouver pour voir si elle va bien rétorqua l'elfe en se mettant sur ses pieds et en s'éloignant avant de tomber vite rattraper par Chopper qui se ruait vers eux.

- Il est KO sourit doucement Mizi en caressant les cheveux de Wess qui s'était aussi endormi à bout de force.

- C'est quoi ce truc que vous avez fait sortir du sol ? C'était vachement puissant ! déclara Nawaëlle.

- C'était un petit cadeau made in Potter/Wendel/Ostwin ! rit doucement Mizi avant de bailler. Mais c'est diablement épuisant !

- Il faut que tu te reposes aussi, tu as soigné des blessés toute la nuit, on va t'aider à rentrer au château déclara Sirius qui n'était pas très réaliste étant donné qu'il tanguait dangereusement à bout de force.

- Nous allons vous aider à rentrer déclara un groupe de sorciers en venant vers eux.

Cependant lorsque deux d'entre eux s'approchèrent de Draco ils furent stoppés dans leur élan par deux loups qui grognèrent alors que le Serpentard les foudroyait du regard.

- Personne ne touchera à Mione menaça le Serpentard.

- Tu ne pourras pas rentrer avec elle dans tes bras, tu es à bout de force tenta Severus.

Le Serpentard ne répliqua pas et puisa au plus profond de ses réserves pour se redresser avec la femme de sa vie dans ses bras. Il l'a mis dans ses bras dans une position un peu plus confortable et sans un mot se dirigea vers le château sans se douter qu'il était suivit de prêt ou cas ou il chancellerait. Il marcha doucement vers l'infirmerie et posa précautionneusement Hermione dans le lit tout en lui enlevant ses chaussures. Puis il enleva sa chemise et se mit à coté d'elle dans le lit pour la prendre dans ses bras dans un geste protecteur.

- Mizi hurla une voix dans un couloir.

- Hey sourit doucement l'elfe avant de se faire prendre dans une forte étreinte. Je t'aime !

- Tu m'as fait une peur bleu ! Harry t'a pas passé que son bon coté des Potter, il t'a aussi transmis son caractère d'idiot en puissance soupira van en la gardant contre lui.

- J'espère que Harry et Maya vont bien murmura la guérisseuse d'une voix faible.

- Ils vont vite revenir ne t'inquiète pas souffla l'architecte en embrassant le front de sa femme avant de se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie contre lui. Ils doivent revenir bientôt maintenant ils n'ont plus le choix !

- Allez vous reposer si vous n'êtes pas blessé les dortoirs ont été ouvert pour que tout le monde puisse se reposer déclara Arthur en s'approchant du couple avant de reprendre avec inquiétude. Avez-vous vu Hermione. ? Molly est folle d'inquiétude depuis qu'elle l'a vu s'évanouir !

- Je crois que Draco l'a amené à l'infirmerie ! déclara Chopper en passant dans le couloir avec un blessé.

- Elle est blessée ? paniqua le ministre.

- Non à bout de force et Draco ne voulait pas la lâcher. Et vu qu'il était également épuisé ça a du lui sembler la pièce la plus simple à rejoindre ! expliqua le renne avant de partir en courant en direction du dortoir des serdaigles où se trouvaient les médicomages.

- Je vais emmener ma femme se reposer, elle a vraiment abusé en dépensant autant de magie avec les deux frangins soupira Van.

- Sans elle et vous tous nous serions morts, je ne sais pas si on pourra un jour vous remercier pour tout ce que vous avez fait pour nous murmura Arthur avec reconnaissance.

- La seule chose qui nous irait vous n'êtes pas en mesure de le réaliser !

- Peut être que…. Tenta arthur.

- Tous ce que nous voulons c'est le retour de Maya et Harry en bonne santé afin qu'ils puissent définitivement tourner cette page de leur vie et qu'ils puissent profiter de la vie. Et ça ni vous ni moi ni personne ne sommes en mesure de le réaliser. Et rien que d'imaginer l'état dans lequel se trouvent Vanessa, Ely et les jumeaux ça me rends malade !

- Qui sont-ils s'étonna le ministre.

- Vous le saurez en temps voulu maintenant excusez moi mais je vais aller me reposer avec ma femme !

Les deux jours qui suivirent cette nuit d'épouvante se passa dans une ambiance bizarre. Même s'ils savaient qu'ils avaient gagné une grande bataille ils n'osaient pas encore se réjouir tant qu'ils n'auraient pas de nouvelles des deux Potter. Ceux qui avaient passé leur nuit à combattre commençaient à s'éveiller peu à peu découvrant ainsi les mauvaises nouvelles. Archi avait été anéanti quand il avait appris que Jenny était dans le coma dans un mauvais état et depuis il ne quittait plus son chevet. Les morts commençaient à être inhumés selon les traditions de chacun amenant ainsi une ambiance de désolation sur le château en deuil.

Cependant à l'aube du troisième jour tous ceux qui détectaient la magie sentirent une déchirure se faire dans l'air avant qu'une explosion retentisse.

Mizi qui était dans la grande salle s'élança dehors rapidement suivit par son frère Wess qui sentait pointer en lui une vague d'espoir. Cependant cet espoir mourut immédiatement dans son cœur quand il vit que l'épaisse fumée provoquée par l'explosion se dissipait pour laisser apparaitre deux corps dans un sale état.

- Non c'est pas possible s'horrifia-t-il en courant à perdre haleine tout comme sa sœur avant de se jeter à coté d'un des deux corps. Hey Maya c'est moi Wess tu es en sécurité maintenant ! Ouvre les yeux !

- Harry allez ouvre les yeux y'en a marre de tes comas à deux balles ! Réveilles toi ptit frère s'insurgea Mizi en secouant son petit frère tout en oubliant qu'elle était guérisseuse.

- Laissez moi passer cracha une voix en poussant toutes les personnes qui s'étaient agglutinés vers les deux blessés. Putain de merde ptit frère ! Et vous ! Dégagez de là ! Vous n'avez rien d'autre à reluquer ! Barrez vous avant que je m'occupe de vous !

- Calme toi Archi tenta Sirius qui avait les yeux éteint à la vue de son fils dans cet état.

- Ils ont pas le droit de mourir souffla l'elfe.

- Aidez moi à les emmenez à l'intérieur intervint Chopper en prenant Harry dans ses bras en voyant que les trois elfes n'étaient pas en mesure de réfléchir convenablement.

Wess prit sa belle sœur dans ses bras et s'élança à la suite du renne alors que son frère et sa sœur le suivait de prêt. En arrivant dans l'infirmerie Chopper se mit immédiatement à ausculter le survivant pendant que Mizi s'approchait de Maya.

- Reculez vous, vous n'êtes pas en mesure de faire quoi que ce soit trancha une dryade en auscultant l'amazone.

- Je sais m'occuper de mon frère et de ma belle sœur ! s'indigna Mizi.

- Alors arrêtez de trembler comme une feuille et on en rediscutera plus tard répliqua la dryade alors que l'elfe se rendait compte qu'elle tremblait de tous ses membres.

L'attente parue duré des heures aux trois elfes qui se tenaient serrés les uns contre les autres pour se rassurer.

- Ils ne se réveilleront pas de sitôt ils n'ont pas fini de se battre expliqua calmement Lily en apparaissant du néant.

- Mais ils sont là balbutia Mizi perdue.

- Leurs corps sont là mais pas leur âme, ils sont encore en train de combattre. Et je peux vous certifier qu'ils se battent comme des sauvages tous les quatre expliqua Lily en devenant transparente à sa grande contrariété avant de souffler. Et prenez gardes aux immortels !

- La guerre n'est pas finie murmura Archi en berçant sa sœur qui tremblait.

- Comment on va dire ça aux enfants ? souffla Mizi sur le torse de l'elfe.

- Titi allait bien chercher Mumu, Laura et les Weasley aujourd'hui ? demanda Wess avec un regard affolé avant de se lever et de courir vers la grande salle.

- Laissez moi passer hurla une voix dans la grande salle.

- Qui êtes vous ? rétorqua un auror qui lui bloquait le passage.

- Tonton Wess cria la jeune fille en se jetant sur l'elfe avec un regard suppliant. Où sont papa et maman ?

- Vanessa tu devrais retourner chez ton grand père avec ta sœur et tes frères déclara Wess en jetant un regard lourd de sens à sa femme derrière sa nièce qui ouvrit des yeux horrifiés.

- Il est arrivé quelque chose à maman et papa ? murmura Vanessa anéantie alors que dans la grande salle tous essayait de savoir qui était cette jeune fille.

- Vanessa s'il te plait tenta Wess.

- Non non non ils ont pas le droit ! déclara la blonde en criant avant de s'élancer à toute vitesse hors de la grande salle avec une petite fille sur les talons.

- Vanessa reviens cria l'elfe en se lançant à la poursuite de sa nièce qui courait comme une folle en slalomant entre les gens.

Cependant quand la blonde rentra dans l'infirmerie ce fut à ce moment là que la dryade et Chopper ouvrirent les rideaux dévoilant ses parents plus blanc que la mort elle-même avec des pansements et des contusions de partout.

- Qui êtes vous ? s'indigna la dryade avant de se taire en voyant le regard noir des elfes et celui éteint des deux nouvelles venues.

- Papa tu avais promis que tu reviendrais avec maman en bon état murmura Vanessa en s'approchant du lit de ses parents alors que des larmes coulaient le longs de ses joues. Tu avais promis que tu resterais en vie ! Je croyais qu'un serment de sorcier ne pouvait pas être violé ! Pourquoi maman et toi êtes en si mauvais état ! Papa réveilles toi ! Maman réveilles toi ! supplia la blonde alors que les sorciers ouvraient les yeux de stupeurs.

- Vanessa poukoi ke apa et ama y zont pleins de bobos et qui font dodos ! demanda Ely alors que Archi la prenait dans ses bras pour ne pas qu'elle s'approche de ses parents.

- Tata réveilles les ! Toi tu peux le faire ! Je sais que tu peux le faire ! Ils peuvent pas rester comme ça supplia Vanessa en regardant Mizi.

- Viens là ma grande souffla Mizi en prenant sa nièce dans ses bras. Je ne peux pas les réveiller, nous ne pouvons rien faire pour eux pour le moment. Seuls leur corps sont ici, ils sont toujours en train de se battre ailleurs, quelque part où nous ne pouvons aller les aider.

- Je ne veux pas me retrouver seule à nouveau ! pleura Vanessa.

- Vanessa tu ne seras plus jamais seule, plus jamais assura Wess en prenant sa sœur et sa nièce dans une forte étreinte. Tu as les incontrôlables avec toi et que tu le veuilles ou non tu as deux oncles et une tante qui ne sont pas prêt de te lâcher que tu le veuilles ou non ! Et un arrière grand père et des grands parents !

- Vanessa pleura Ely depuis les bras de son parrain alors qu'elle levait les bras vers sa sœur.

- Allez viens avec moi ma puce on va être fortes pour apa et ama pour qu'ils soient fier de nous quand ils se réveilleront et on va bien s'occuper des jumeaux !

- Vanessa retournez à Poudlard tenta Wess.

- On va rester là et raconter plein de choses à apa et ama comme ça ils auront vite envie de revenir parmi nous et ils feront des beaux rêves expliqua Vanessa en ignorant le commentaire de son oncle.

- Mais poukoi kils doyent !

- Ils font un dodo spécial qui répare les bobos. Quand tu te fais des gros bobos et que tu as beaucoup sommeil tu fais tes dodos qui réparent les bobos. Et apa et ama comme ils ont beaucoup de bobos ils font un gros dodo réparateur.

- Comme les bizous de ama ?

- Les bisous de ama ça marche contre les petits bobos et là ils ont des gros bobos, mais on va souhaiter très fort qu'ils se réveillent bientôt comme ça ils se réveilleront bientôt rassura Vanessa. Et après on leur fera pleins de bisous comme punition !

- Oui !

- Maintenant il n'y a plus qu'à espérer qu'ils détruisent rapidement les deux autres et qu'ils reviennent vite pensa la jeune fille en laissant s'échapper quelques larmes devant le visage tuméfié de sa mère alors qu'elle resserrait sa prise sur sa petite sœur.

- Tu as bien changé depuis la dernière fois que je t'ai vu Mayaween, ou devrais-je dire petite sœur Alanaween! déclara narquoisement Maïra en regardant l'amazone en face d'elle.

- Alanaween, Mélindra, Will et Tom sont morts il y a des milliers d'années ! rétorqua calmement Mayaween même si intérieurement elle bouillait de rage.

- Morts comme tes enfants ! nargua Maïra. Et comment va la petite Elysia ?

- Tu es un monstre Maïra souffla Maya les poings serrés de rage. Combien d'innocent es-tu prêt à tuer juste pour être la putain d'un mage noir ? As-tu encore une once de respect pour ta pathétique petite personne ?

- Parce que tu penses valoir plus que moi ? Tu n'as jamais eut la moindre volonté ! Toujours à chercher un maitre à suivre comme un toutou fidèle ! À une époque tu me suivais de partout, tu as commis un des plus hauts crimes des immortels avec moi !Et tu voulais encore me suivre une fois sur cette terre ma chère Alanaween ! Puis tu as rencontré Will et c'est à lui que tu t'es accroché ! Sans parler de Harry, on pourrait presque croire que tu es son ombre tellement tu lui colles aux basques !

- As-tu perdu la raison à ce point pour ne plus faire la différence entre le passé et le présent !

- C'est toi qui n'accepte pas Alanaween, peut importe ce que tu voudras tu es une ex-immortelle bannie des cieux. Et ces petits corps que tu tenais contre toi avec tellement de désespoir et de chagrin c'était tes enfants ! Des enfants que tu as conçus avec amour, que tu as mis au monde ! Toi qui est si déterminée dis moi que tu n'as rien ressenti quand tu as pris connaissance de ce que nous étions ? provoqua Maïra en voyant le visage de l'amazone se teinté de douleur. Tu veux savoir ce que j'ai ressentit ? C'était un souffle libérateur comme si j'avais enfin retrouvé une partie de moi-même. Le seul regret est que je n'étais que spectatrice de ce que je voyais et j'aurais tellement voulu les tuer moi-même !

- Espèce de monstre grogna Maya alors qu'un pentagramme rouge sang se matérialisait sous ses pieds.

- Te voir pleurer, supplier, complètement détruite en sanglotant comme la pitoyable faiblarde que tu es…. continua Maïra avant d'être interrompue par un faisceau rose.

Le sort se retrouva stoppé par une barrière d'eau qui se matérialisa devant l'ex médecin alors que Maya ouvrait à nouveau les yeux d'horreur en réalisant ce qui se passait.

- Tu as volé la magie de Mizi souffla l'amazone.

- Je dois dire que cette magie est des plus enivrante et permet énormément de choses savoura Maïra alors que des gerbes d'eau dansaient autour d'elle.

Maya était prête à s'élancer sur la voleuse de magie mais au moment de le faire elle entendit la voix de ses deux filles au creux de son oreille. Elles lui disaient qu'elle l'aimait et que même si elle se battait elle devait faire attention à elle, qu'elles attendaient son retour. Alors à ce moment là Maya compris qu'elle s'y était mal prise, plongée tête baissée sur Maïra en perdant son sang froid était le début de la fin. Elle releva la tête vers sa « sœur », fit un pas en arrière et un pentagramme non plus rouge sang mais vert forêt se dessina sous elle alors que le vent rempli de pétale de fleur se levait. Levant un sourcil de circonspection Maïra lança des boules d'eau dans sa direction et quelques pétales allèrent se loger dans les boules avant de les faire exploser.

- Voila qui va devenir intéressant, la petite sœur se rebelle ironisa Maïra en se lançant sur sa sœur.

- Sauf qu'il ne faut pas que tu oublies je ne suis pas vraiment ta sœur trancha Maya en la bloquant efficacement pour l'envoyer valser au loin même si son épaule avait été touchée. Mais je te félicite tu as réussi à me déstabiliser mais contrairement à toi je sais qui je suis Maïra expliqua Maya.

- Et qui es-tu donc ? se moqua la mage noire.

- Je suis Mayaween Potter, femme d'Harry Potter et mère de quatre adorables enfants qui attendent le retour de leurs parents. J'aime passer des heures à dessiner assise dans le jardin, j'aime faire la cuisine et créer des vêtements. J'aime prendre soin de mes enfants, leur faire plein de câlin et de bisous. J'aime les entendre rire, et les voir sauter sur leur père pour l'embêter. J'aime mon mari quand il me prend dans ses bras, quand il m'embrasse, quand on fait l'amour. J'aime l'étincelle qu'il a dans les yeux quand il me regarde. J'aime les incontrôlables et leurs frasques. Voila ce qu'est ma vie Maïra, et même si je ne suis qu'un petit toutou qui colle Harry j'en suis heureuse sourit Maya. Et toi qui dis que tu te sens enfin complète et toi-même qu'as-tu fais de ta vie ? y-a-t-il des personnes qui tiennent à toi et qui attendent ton retour ?

- Ta gueule! grogna Maïra en envoyant des impardonnables.

- Je croyais qu'on ne se parlait pas ainsi entre sœur rétorqua Maya protéger derrière un bouclier de lianes. Tu vas te battre en te croyant toi même Maïra et moi je me battrais en étant moi-même ! Alors que la meilleure gagne.

Et là sans que Maïra ne s'y attende le sol désertique sur lequel elles se battaient devint une prairie chatoyante remplie de fleurs. Mayaween l'amazone venait de se réveiller complètement et Alanaween n'avait absolument rien à faire dans l'histoire.

Ainsi commença réellement la bataille entre les deux sœurs du destin, les coups entre elles pleuvaient mais aucune des deux ne laissaient voir un quelconque signe de faiblesse. Maïra utilisait la magie elfique et la magie noire avec beaucoup de virulence tandis que maya se concentrait exclusivement sur la magie ancienne des amazones et tout ça saupoudrer de répliques cynique et ironique.

- Tes fleurs commencent à faner Maya nargua Maïra après ce qui leur semblaient des jours.

- Je trouve que tu as du mal à reprendre un peu ton souffle serais-tu fatiguée ? rétorqua Maya en essuyant sa joue qui saignait abondamment.

- Bien sur que non souffla Maïra avec autodérision alors qu'elle sentait ses entrailles la bruler de plus en plus et puis soudain un craquement sinistre retentit à l'intérieur d'elle alors qu'elle se mettait à hurler de douleur.

Maya sauta rapidement de coté en voyant des gerbes d'eau partirent dans tous les sens et elle se demanda rapidement ce qui se passait avant de voir son adversaire tombée au sol en hurlant alors qu'elle se griffait les bras et chaque parcelle de peau à nue comme pour faire sortir une bestiole qui se serait incrustée sous sa peau. L'amazone compris rapidement ce qui se passait quand elle sentit des bribes de magie elfique s'échapper du corps de l'usurpatrice : la magie de Mizi se révoltait. Souriant devant cette chance inespérée qui se présentait à elle maya regarda sa main et son léger sourire disparu.

- Je suis désolée les enfants mais ama ne rentrera peut être pas ! Mais je vous aime de tout mon cœur et je veillerai toujours sur vous. Je ne peux pas la laisser s'en sortir il faut que cela cesse pour que vous puissiez vivre ! Je vous aime murmura Maya avant de relever les yeux avec une étincelle déterminée qui fit peur à Maïra qui relevait la tête au même moment.

Maya fit apparaitre un poignard et s'entailla la paume de la main de manière à saigner abondamment. Et sans aucune hésitation fonça aux cotés de Maïra et plaça sa main sur les grandes griffures ensanglanté. Elle se concentra sur sa magie et la dirigea vers sa blessure pour l'expulser dans le corps de Maïra qui se mit à se débattre en hurlant.

- Arrête ! hurla Maïra en tentant de se défaire de son étreinte alors qu'elle sentait un brasier la consumer de l'intérieur.

- Non cette fois ci grande sœur c'est moi qui aurait le dernier mot et même si c'est la dernière chose que je ferais je protègerais mes enfants murmura Maya en renforçant son transfert alors qu'elle sentait ses propres forces l'abandonner.

- Ama stop cria une voix dans sa tête en la faisant lâcher prise

Tremblante Maya sursauta et regarda autour d'elle paniquée espérant que sa fille ne soit pas réellement là mais elle ne vit que Maïra au sol avec un souffle erratique. Elle allait se rapprocher à nouveau pour donner le coup final mais ses jambes flanchèrent et le noir l'engloutit alors qu'elle sentait son être la bruler au plus profond de ses entrailles.

- Je vous aime souffla Maya avant de définitivement perdre connaissance.

- Non c'est pas possible souffla Harry en tombant à genoux alors qu'il sentait la magie de sa femme s'éteindre.

- Sectusempra hurla Voldemort avec satisfaction en voyant la magie du gamin s'arrêter subitement alors qu'il tombait au sol.

Harry trop perdu dans sa recherche avec la connexion de sa femme ne vit pas le coup venir et se fit littéralement lacéré le dos. Ce chien galeux de Voldemort venait de perdre sa compagne et il ne semblait même pas triste ni rien, il jubilait juste de l'avoir touché. Il jubilait de le voir encore une fois à terre parce qu'il venait de perdre un être cher.

- Tu vas mourir Tom chuchota Harry avec une voix d'outre tombe en se redressant alors que son épée apparaissait dans sa main.

Le mage noir fit inconsciemment un pas en arrière quand il vit que les iris mordoré de son ennemi devenir noir alors que la magie qui l'entourait habituellement semblait devenir de l'anti magie, du néant à l'état pur. Harry, épée en main s'approcha du mage noir par petit pas ignorant les sorts qu'on lui lançait, ignorant son dos ensanglanté. Et quand il fut à moins de 10 pas de l'homme qui pourrissait sa vie depuis des années il fit appelle au vent. Voldemort commença à paniquer quand il se sentit pousser en direction du môme qui semblait cette fois ci complètement résolu à le tuer.

- Avada kedavra tenta faiblement le mage noire mais le sort sembla aspiré par l'aura d'anti magie.

- Tu vas mourir souffla à nouveau Harry en levant l'épée prêt à l'embrocher.

Harry leva le bras au moment où le mage arrivait sur lui mais au moment où l'épée devait traverser le corps du mage noire une autre personne apparue entre eux se prenant ainsi l'épée en plein abdomen. Horrifié en reconnaissant la personne le survivant tenta d'enlever l'épée pendant que le mage noire s'éloignait de quelques pas mais le blessé referma ses deux mains sur la main d'Harry pour garder l'épée en lui.

- Long Hinn souffla Harry.

- Tais toi cornichon gémit le vieil homme. Toi Harry James Potter tu as passé il y a des mois de cela les protections de Maladrone de ta propre volonté et tu viens de desceller l'arme antique appelé le Golwyn en voulant ma mort. Tu es le nouveau maitre.

- Non je ne voulais pas haleta Harry redevenant lui-même.

- Tu comprends maintenant cornichon quand je disais que tu n'étais pas prêt pour passer l'épreuve, tu es trop bon pour vouloir ôter la vie d'une personne que tu connais. Et là tu te dirigeais avec l'intention de tuer pour la première fois et ne dis pas non tu as toujours eut peur. Tu es maintenant le nouveau maitre.

- Noooon hurla Voldemort, Golwyn est à moiiiiiiiii !

- Maintenant retire l'épée de mon corps et sache petit cornichon que tu as été un bon disciple et que je suis désolé d'avoir du te cacher autant de choses.

- On va vous soigner supplia Harry.

- Je ne vivais que grâce au Golwyn, laisse moi aller me reposer en paix Harry Potter, Maladrone te reviens également de droit. Maintenant retire cette épée !

- Non gémit le survivant.

- Petit cornichon cria le vieil homme en puissant dans ses dernières forces et poussa sur la main du jeune homme pour retirer l'épée de son corps. Cours maintenant.

- Quoi murmura Harry alors que le corps du vieil homme tombait au sol et qu'un vent très violent l'entourait.

- Donne-moi cette épée Potter ! Accio Golwyn hurla Voldemort mais l'épée de bougea pas de la poigne du survivant.

Harry sentit une montée en puissance de la magie sur le corps de son ancien mentor et compris enfin les dernières paroles du défunt. Il tourna le dos à Voldemort et se mit à courir le plus vite qu'il pouvait mais hélas rapidement le corps du vieil homme explosa l'envoyant valdinguer plus loin de même que Voldemort. Il sentit juste des débris de roche tomber sur lui et soudain ce fut le trou noir.

Quelques minutes plus tard il fut tiré de son obscurité par des cris et des hurlements et tout un tas de mouvements à coté de lui. Etait-il déjà de retour à Poudlard ?

- Allez putain Harry tu vas pas nous lâcher comme un con comme ça ! Bats-toi ! Fais repartir ton grand cœur de grand con.

- Travis ? pensa Harry. Non sa voix est trop grave pour être Travis et qu'est-ce qu'il foutrait à Poudlard ?

- Allez bats-toi espèce de petit frère indigne, reviens parmi nous supplia une voix de femme qu'il identifia comme Mizi.

- Je vais… bien croassa difficilement Harry en ouvrant les yeux et en essayant de se redresser.

- Attention papa ne force pas s'inquiéta immédiatement une jeune femme d'une vingtaine d'année à ses cotés. Prends ces potions tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.

- Que… qu… marmonna le survivant perdu avant d'entendre des soupirs de soulagement à coté de lui.

Il tourna la tête et vit sa sœur et un homme dans la trentaine assis dans l'herbe en train de rire nerveusement pendant qu'un homme à terre se tournait sur le coté, dos à lui, en toussant et en tentant de reprendre son souffle. Mais surtout ce qui le surprenait était la vue imposante de Poudlard sur sa gauche. Mais hormis sa sœur il ne reconnaissait personne.

- C'est quoi encore ce bordel pensa le survivant en essayant de reconnaitre des gens. Il entendait des gens derrière lui mais il n'avait même pas la force de se tourner pour voir à sa droite se trouvait une énorme pierre blanche qu'il n'avait encore jamais vu à Poudlard. Et un peu plus loin se trouvait un groupe de personne aligné semblant invoquer une puissante barrière verte avec quelques pétales de fleurs roses devant. Comme celui que sa femme faisait et il pouvait réellement sentir les pouvoirs de sa femme. Et pourquoi derrière ces gens d'autres paraissaient si paniqué et en larme alors que des enfants étaient endormis ?

- La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup comme ça je te tue Potter grogna Mizi sortant ainsi le survivant de sa torpeur.

- Occupez-vous de lui il ne comprend pas et regarde son dos souffla le dénommé Potter en pointant le survivant dans son dos.

- Je dois aller chercher ma femme s'épouvanta le survivant en se souvenant que sa blessure au dos était du au fait qu'il avait sentit Maya disparaitre.

- Stop papa ne bouge pas les jumeaux s'en occupent ! trancha la jeune femme en lui faisant boire d'autorité une potion qui le soulagea immédiatement.

- Je vous connais pas qui êtes vous ! Et pourquoi vous m'appelez papa ? grogna le survivant complètement perdu devant ces deux prunelles émeraudes inquiète.

- Jio où est Phéo ? ! hurla une jeune femme brune devant un portail magique ouvert devant le groupe de personne protégé par le bouclier.

- Ely vient m'aider à prendre maman, Phéo ne pourra pas tenir éternellement ! Voldemort était moins en mauvais état que papa! souffla un jeune homme avec Maya inconsciente dans ses bras.

Le survivant n'eut même pas le temps de s'écrier face à l'utilisation du diminutif du prénom de sa fille que déjà la jeune femme courait vers le jeune homme où elle récupéra dans ses bras le corps inconscient de sa femme.

- Va derrière les incontrôlables, derrière la barrière, si tu te prends une décharge magique je ne donne pas chère de ta peau ! hurla Jio à la jeune fille brune près du portail.

- Mais Phéo ! tenta à nouveau la jeune femme d'un type asiatique.

- Tu fais ce qu'on te dit point final ! Jo tu la gardes contre toi et tu ne la lâches surtout pas sinon Phéo va tous nous butter trancha Jio en expulsant la jeune femme qui hurlait de rage contre l'incontrôlable qui la réceptionna et qui la garda serrée dans ses bras.

- Ely pose là ici je vais m'occuper d'elle ordonna un autre elfe faisant sursauter à nouveau le survivant.

- Archi interdiction de tripoter ma femme lâcha faiblement l'homme qui avait été appelé plus tôt Potter.

- Putain je comprends pourquoi tu m'as fait bosser comme un malade sur les potions de sang, cette dingue a fait n'importe quoi ! Je vous jure que lorsque tout ceci sera calmé tu devras beaucoup d'explication à beaucoup de monde ! grogna Archi en faisant boire des potions à l'amazone inconsciente.

- Peut être mais là il faut que j'aille chercher mes enfants, ils ne tiendront pas face à Voldemort je suis le seul à pouvoir le toucher à cause de cette putain de prophétie lâcha l'homme à terre en se redressant difficilement faisant s'échapper une exclamation de stupeur chez le survivant en voyant sa réplique exacte mais plus âgée.

- Tu crois honnêtement qu'ils vont se laisser faire ry ? Je plains plutôt Voldemort parce que même s'il ne peut pas le toucher Phéo va lui faire la misère tel que je le connais rassura Mizi.

- Qui… êtes vous ? murmura le jeune Potter.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard grogna l'homme qui vacilla. Putain de merde file moi une potion reconstituante Travis ! Tout de suite !

L'homme à terre lui lança une fiole que l'homme avala rapidement avant d'enlever une longue robe de sorcier et de disparaitre pour réapparaitre devant le portail plus loin. Au moment où il réapparut il y eut une explosion et deux corps furent expulser violement en même temps alors que la femme à quelques pas de lui hurlait un « non » retentissant et que des hurlements et des pleurs d'enfants retentissait d'une même voix derrière les incontrôlables alors qu'ils soufflaient tous de soulagement.

- Ne me touchez pas ! Qui êtes-vous ? hurla Mayaween en se débattant alors que la femme qui venait de se réveiller courait vers le portail où l'autre homme avait réceptionné tant bien que mal deux garçons.

- Mayaween Jacynthe Potter, par les couilles de merlin tu vas te calmer sinon je t'assomme ! Je t'ai déjà eut une fois hystérique sur le dos et je te promets que je te calmerai aussi cette fois ! trancha Archi.

- Archi… s'étonna l'amazone en ouvrant les yeux de stupeur en reconnaissant son beau-frère.

- Archi vient vite, Phéo a un problème à son bras ! hurla la femme qui avait couru vers le portail que le survivant identifia comme sa femme plus âgée.

- Non occupe toi de papa et maman miniature ! Ça peut attendre décréta le jeune homme.

- Hey on n'était pas des miniatures, on était juste plus jeune ! trancha la femme avant de faire léviter une potion à Archi. Fais lui boire ça, ça lui fera du bien Quand à toi Phéo il faut s'occuper de ton bras !. Si ton père et moi avons repris connaissance c'est qu'ils ne sont plus en danger alors tu vas voir ton oncle ou ta tante et te faire réparer cette horrible balafre avant que ton frère décide de faire la même chose.

- Pourquoi je ferai une chose aussi débile maman tu me vexes là déclara un des jumeaux avec un faux air choqué.

- Jio dois-je te rappeler pourquoi vous avez tous les deux une cicatrice sur le genou ? taquina Ely qui soutenait son petit frère blessé.

- Mais c'est pas pareil bouda le jeune homme, j'étais jeune et influençable !

- Et qui ta influencer pour faire ça ? rétorqua Maya âgée avec ironie.

- Euhh….. Jo… c'est la faute de Jo ! Il m'a envoyé l'idée par onde mentale! tenta Jio alors que l'incontrôlable s'offusquait.

- Harry on est où ? balbutia Maya à coté de lui alors qu'il lui prenait la main pour la serrer fortement.

- Bonjour maman, papa sourit une femme blonde en venant s'accroupir devant eux.

- Vanessa ?

- Oui c'est bien moi, pas votre fille actuelle mais la fille que je serai dans quelques années sourit la femme.

- Ouai avec les rides qui vont avec se moqua un des incontrôlables auquel Vanessa tira la langue en riant.

- POTTERRRRRRR hurla de rage une voix dans le portail alors qu'Harry se tenait toujours fièrement devant sans bouger.

- Vous permettez que je vous laisse, je veux voir à quoi ressemble ce fils de pute de Voldemort ! sourit Vanessa en se redressant et en rejoignant sa famille devant le portail.

Le jeune survivant puisa dans ses forces et se redressa également. Il défit le bras d'Archi sur son bras qui tentait de le retenir et doucement rejoignit l'endroit où se trouvaient les autres. Voldemort se tenait debout de l'autre coté et fixait son homologue plus âgé avec haine tandis qu'Harry était la neutralité incarnée.

- Potter tu ne sais plus te battre seul, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide dans le futur ! nargua le mage noir en voyant le jeune survivant.

- _« La vie, la mort, la lumière et les ténèbres, ces quatre élus maudit par le destin se retrouveront. Eparpillés à travers les mondes ils se feront à nouveau face. Fait sera ce qui doit être fait. Dit sera ce qui doit être dit. Détruit sera ce qui doit être détruit. Et crée sera ce qui doit être crée. Dans le chaos de l'ère des retrouvailles les liens se resserreront et le destin se réalisera. N'appartenant à aucun des mondes mais à tous à la fois, la bataille fera rage à travers les âges ». _Ma femme est la vie, la tienne la mort, je suis la lumière et tu es les ténèbres. Tu as été maudit en étant le descendant de Serpentard, j'ai été maudit par toi lorsque tu as tué mes parents, Maïra était schizophrène partagée entre sa bonne moitié et sa vie antérieure, et Maya n'a jamais trouvé sa place auprès de sa mère et de son peuple commença à expliquer Harry vieux calmement pendant que ses enfants se reculaient de plusieurs pas. Eparpillés sur terre, sur le Vakala et en cité d'Eleonowa on a quand même réussi à se regrouper. Moi en allant physiquement dans les mondes et toi en violant les interdits de la magie. Tu as pris mon sang ce qui nous a en quelques sortes crée un lien de fraternité tu étais mon frère, et Maïra et Maya avaient créée une très belle amitié. Mais ces liens ont été détruits. J'ai crée ma famille dans la douleur et tu as voulu me la prendre Tom. Mais regarde ! Là, derrière moi, mes enfants sont avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non. Et vu l'état du bras de mon fils un Potter à peine adulte t'a encore tenu en respect. Et je ne crois pas qu'il faille que je te déchiffre la phrase « _Dans le chaos de l'ère des retrouvailles les liens se resserreront et le destin se réalisera _». Dans l'histoire d'origine Alanaween et Will avaient quatre enfants et la prophétie des 4ames maudites n'a pu se déclencher que lorsque nous, Maya et moi, avons adopté Vanessa afin d'avoir deux garçons et deux filles comme à l'époque. C'est cette adoption qui a fait que tout se déclenche. Pour la suite nous n'appartenons pas vraiment à un monde à force de tous les côtoyer et attention à la petite subtilité que je pense tu n'auras plus trop de mal à comprendre maintenant : à travers les âges. Et te voila bien plus tard ici en face de moi. Là où nous nous sommes tous fourvoyé est que ce n'était pas à Harry de 20ans de te tuer Tom. A cette époque je devais juste résisté et engagé le combat. Lui il a finit sa guerre. Celui à qui il appartient de te tuer et qui va te tuer Tom c'est moi ! Et crois moi si à 20ans j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de te tuer, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

- Potter tu es mort cracha Voldemort en fourchelangue et en s'approchant d'un pas conquérant vers le portail alors que le survivant prenait réellement conscience de ce que l'autre Harry avait dit.

- N'oublie pas que je ne suis plus sans défense Tom trancha le vieil Harry en levant son bras où une épée apparue immédiatement avec la pointe placée à quelques centimètres de la tête du mage noir.

- Tu as tué ton maitre pour acquérir cette arme, cette arme est la preuve de ton premier meurtre de sang froid Potter nargua Voldemort alors que le jeune Harry sentait sa main trembler d'horreur face à ce souvenir. Tu ne dis rien ? Tu te cherches une excuse ? Pathétique Potter !

- Je ne voulais pas murmura le jeune Harry la voix tremblante.

- Qu'est ce qui fait que ta langue est redevenue bien fourchue Tom ? A mon souvenir tu ne faisais pas vraiment ton malin tout à l'heure? Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse pour la mort de Long Hinn, il n'y a aucune excuse à prendre la vie d'un homme. Je ne suis pas comme toi à me cacher derrière un idéal aussi stupide que le tien sur la suprématie des sangs pur : un meurtre est un meurtre. Cette arme que tu as convoité pendant tellement de temps, que tu as voulu, quitte à sacrifier des vies innocentes c'est la personne qui était la plus loin de pouvoir l'obtenir qui l'a eut. Regarde cette main Tom expliqua Harry vieux en levant sa main alors que le Golwyn disparaissait et que des arabesques recouvraient la peau de son avant bras.

Harry leva également sa main devant ses yeux et se rendit compte qu'exactement comme sa version plus âgée il avait également la main et tous l'avant bras recouvert d'arabesque comme un ancien tatouage tribal.

- Regarde bien cette main Tom ! Car si Long Hinn a été mon premier meurtre de sang froid, après tout je me dirigeais vers toi dans l'intention de te tuer, tu seras le prochain et c'est de cette main que ce sera ! trancha le vieil Harry en le faisant sursauter et sortir de sa contemplation. Regroupe tes forces Tom et on verra plus tard, je dois discuter avec quelques personnes avant de m'occuper de ta pathétique petite personne !

- Potterrrrrrrrr hurla le mage noir.

Le vieux Potter fit juste un léger mouvement du poignet et le mage noir rencontra un bouclier qui l'expulsa à plus de deux cent mètres en arrière. Il refit un geste et le portail se scella de lui-même alors que le vieil Harry se tournait vers lui.

- Putain le coup de vieux ! soupira le vieil Harry alors que les boucliers de défenses sautaient un peu de partout et que tous se mettaient à rire nerveusement. Suis moi on retourne auprès de ta femme…

- Et ne t'avise pas de dire belle et jeune Potter sinon tu dors sur le canapé nargua Maya vieille en prenant la main de son mari qui posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Papa tu as à priori le droit de dire à maman vieille et moche taquina le jumeau qu'ils supposèrent être Jio.

- Harry ! s'offusqua la vieille Maya.

- Hey j'ai rien dis ! C'est pas de ma faute si ton fils dit des âneries ! rétorqua le vieil Harry.

- C'est aussi ton fils !

- Non quand il dit des choses comme ça c'est le tien !

- Maman papa arrêtez un peu on sait encore comment ça va finir trancha calmement le deuxième jumeau qui avait un bras dans un bandage.

- Phéo ! hurlèrent Ely et Jio avec une moue dégoutée pendant que les deux vieux Potter rougissaient.

- C'est pas de ma faute si nos parents sont des pervers et j'ai rien dis c'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal placé ou alors il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mouche! sourit doucement Orphéo

- Phéo ! s'offusquèrent cette fois ci ses parents alors que les deux jeunes Potter entendaient des rires derrière eux.

- Les deux grands garçons là ce sont mes bébés ? demanda Maya jeune avec des yeux exorbités alors que son mari s'asseyait à coté d'elle.

- Hey on est plus des bébés s'insurgèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez souffla le jeune survivant qui n'arrêtaient pas de regarder partout autour de lui.

Il reconnaissait plus ou moins certaines personne, il savait qu'ils étaient à Poudlard mais à quoi rimait toute cette comédie ?

- Vous êtes dans le futur, dans votre futur. Cette fois ci ce n'est pas une histoire de monde parallèle, je suis toi et Maya est maya. C'est pour ça que nous étions inconscients car vous-même étiez sur le point le mourir. Et si vous mourrez nous mourrons forcément. Et toutes les choses dans lequel nos vies ont eu un quelconque impact pendant les années qui nous séparent se sont retrouvées figées dans le temps.

- Les enfants ne risquent plus rien maintenant ? demanda une blonde des incontrôlables aussi pale qu'un mort alors que celui qui avait été appelé Jo plus tôt par un des jumeaux lui tenait la main tout en gardant contre lui la fille brune qui continuait de se débattre.

- Les enfants ne risquent absolument plus rien Rosalie rassura la vieille Maya avec un sourire en faisant un signe à des personnes derrière eux.

- C'est encore un coup monté pensa Harry.

- Maintenant écoutez moi attentivement tous les deux et je sais ce que tu es en train de penser Harry. Ce n'est pas un coup monté, et non je n'utilise pas la légilimencie sur toi ! Il y a quelques années c'est moi qui étais à ta place et je sais ce que tu ressens. Tout comme dans quelques années tu ressentiras ce que je ressens. Je ne vais pas vous dire quelle année nous sommes car vous ne devez pas savoir, tout comme vous ne devez pas savoir qui sont les personnes que vous voyez et que vous ne connaissez pas. Il faut laisser le destin agir. Mais je n'ai très que très peu de temps devant moi pour te dire tout ce que j'ai à dire. La plus importante est que lorsque tu te réveilleras à ton époque tu vas apprendre que Vanessa a du passé un pacte avec le clan des immortels afin de sauver ses frères et sa petite sœur.

- Les enfants sont en danger ? paniqua Maya en essayant de se redresser alors que la vieille Maya la faisait se rallonger en passant ses mains sur son corps et en faisant un petit sourire malicieux à son mari qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Les enfants sont en sécurité pour le moment, Vanessa veille très bien sur eux. Ne dors presque pas, ne mange plus mais elle veille sur eux et sur vos deux corps avec beaucoup d'attention expliqua Harry alors qu'Elysia prenait la main de sa grande sœur à coté d'elle. Car oui si vos esprits sont ici vos corps sont actuellement dans un coma étrange dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Quand tu auras mis un peu d'ordre dans tes affaires tu invoqueras le conseil des immortels pour te retrouver chez eux et tu décréteras qu'en temps que chef de famille tu vas ajouter des clauses au contrat que ta fille à passer avec eux, vu que tu ne peux pas le défaire. Ils ne voudront pas mais tu devras IMPÉRATIVEMENT te faire écouter, quitte à faire exploser ta magie. Leur excuse est que la magie des Potter est incontrôlable et eux veulent vous la faire maitriser. C'est un mal pour un bien mais tes enfants n'auront pas à subir ça toute leur vie. Pendant deux mois toutes les années vous allez passer votre temps dans le monde des immortels à vous entrainer mais que se passera-t-il quand tes enfants auront à leur tour une famille ? Ils n'abandonneront pas leur famille pendant deux mois, c'est inhumain. Tu te souviens ce que tu as ressentit quand tu étais à Maladrone et je sais que tu ne veux pas que tes enfants ressentent un jour ça. Tu ajouteras donc comme clause que lorsque l'un de tes enfants magiques aura à son tour une famille par l'union et/ou la naissance alors à ce moment là le pacte cessera pour tous expliqua Harry.

- Papa commença doucement Jio après avoir regarder Ely et son frère dans les yeux alors que le vieux Harry souriait tristement. Il faut que tu nous fasses une promesse à nous tous ici. On va te dire plusieurs fois qu'on te déteste, qu'on te hait, qu'on ne veut pas y aller, que tu es un père méchant et sans cœur. On va te supplier, pleurer, hurler, mais jamais jamais jamais tu ne dois nous dire comment mettre fin à ce pacte. Il faut que tu nous le promettes.

- Mais pourquoi ? souffla le jeune Harry en se regardant plus vieux.

- Papa si tu étais dans notre cas et que tu apprenais comment mettre fin à une situation que tu hais, que ferais-tu ? demanda Ely avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord je vous comprends grimaça Harry faisant rire les grands enfants et le Harry plus vieux. Je vous le promets !

- Et dis toi que ça va être une des promesses les plus durs à tenir de ta vie Harry Potter expliqua gravement Harry. Déjà rien que lorsque Ely te boude ça te fend le cœur, qu'est ce que ça va être quand tes enfants en pleurs te diront qu'ils te détestent ? Ce pacte va avoir un très gros impact sur ta famille. Surtout que pour pouvoir faire fonctionner les clauses, les immortels vont en apporter une de leur cru. Ils ne veulent pas que lorsque le pacte soit brisé toi et Maya puissiez engendrer de nouveaux enfants.

- Je ne vais plus avoir d'enfants haleta Maya en posant ses mains sur son ventre alors que des larmes silencieuse se formaient dans ses yeux et que le survivant lui serrait fortement la main pour la rassurer.

- Mayaween ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus de bébés mais tu en as déjà 4 qui te rendront chèvres dès qu'ils le pourront et tu seras heureuse. Très heureuse même. Laisse la vie passée, profite de chaque moment et de ce que la vie peut t'apporter. Pour cela il faut que je te présente quelques petites personnes pour te montrer que la vie continue expliqua Maya en se redressant et passant derrière eux avant de revenir avec deux jeunes femmes et une petite fille blonde toute intimidée. Regarde comme la vie continue Mayaween.

- Coucou tantine sourit une femme aux longs cheveux blonds en faisant une profonde révérence.

- Laura ? balbutia Maya alors que la blonde acquiesçait en riant devant sa tête.

- Coucou tata déclara l'autre jeune femme qui était une elfe. Pas la peine de chercher qui je suis, tu me connais sans me connaitre, je ne naitrais que dans quelques mois. Je peux dire mon prénom et qui je suis ou pas ?

- Oui sourit le vieux Harry.

- Je suis Fériline la fille d'Elendil et de Wess sourit la jeune femme. Et à votre époque je suis encore dans le ventre de maman !

- Harry tricheur ! Tu savais que ce serait une fille s'insurgea Elendil derrière le groupe.

- Et les super fringues qu'on porte c'est toi qui nous les as faits tantine et même si nos pères les aimes pas pour les décolletés on a la classe ! renchérit Laura en prenant la pose avec l'elfe en faisant rire la vieille Maya et soupirer les deux pères des filles.

- Donc maintenant vous voyez que la vie continue son cours mais il faut que je vous présente la petite demoiselle qui se cache dans mes jambes sourit Maya en s'accroupissant pour être à son niveau. Ma puce tu ne veux pas dire qui tu es ?

- Ils te ressemblent à toi et à papy murmura timidement la petite fille alors qu'imperceptiblement le cœur du survivant loupait un battement.

- Ce sont nous ma chérie, tu sais comme les histoires que te lis papy. C'est nous quand ta maman et ton papa avaient seulement 17ans.

- Alors c'est toi et papy ? chuchota la fillette.

- Oui

- Cool, quand je vais dire ça à Parker il va pas me croire ! s'enthousiasma la petite.

- Ma chérie tu n'as pas le droit de parler de la magie à Parker soupira Travis en venant s'accroupir à coté de l'enfant.

- Je sais et c'est pas cool bouda la fillette.

- Et si tu disais à papy Harry et à mamie Maya comment tu t'appelles ?

- Bella Bruenor et lui c'est mon papa Travis, et ma maman Vanessa et ma mamie Maya et mon papy Harry présenta la petite fille alors que Vanessa explosait de rire devant l'air ahuri de ses parents en version 20ans. Et il y a tonton Jio, tonton Phéo, tata Ely et même que ….

- Stop ma chérie tu ne dois pas dire le reste tu es aussi pipelette que ta maman stoppa Travis en posant sa main sur la bouche de la fillette qui se mit à rire quand il la chatouilla légèrement.

- Le merdeux a osé toucher à ma fille grogna Harry jeune en faisant exploser de rire le vieux Harry alors que la jeune Maya caressait avec tendresse la joue de la fillette qui regardait émerveillé les fleurs dans ses cheveux.

- Hey ! J'ai fais ça dans les règles Harry alors tu n'as pas de mots à dire là-dessus ! rétorqua Travis.

- C'est vrai je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paniqué que lorsqu'il est venu nous demander l'autorisation d'épouser Vanessa se moqua Harry arrachant un sourire au survivant qui se rendait compte que le début de la vraie vie commençait enfin.

- Le pacte des immortels prendra donc fin avec Vanessa ? demanda maya jeune avec un sous entendu à la surprise de tous sauf des deux Harry, de Vanessa et de la vieille Maya.

- Non, Vanessa n'est pas une vraie Potter à leurs yeux. Car elle n'a pas de pouvoir ! Le sceau à fonctionner au delà de nos espérances sourit Maya avant de grimacer. Mais en tout cas ça ne les as pas déranger de la prendre en compte pour passer le pacte. C'est des enfoirés ces gars !

- Mais lequel alors ! Car s'ils sont au courant du pacte il a du être rompu ? souffla Maya en regardant ses trois autres enfants qui regardaient tous le ciel en sifflotant innocemment.

- Poudlard est donc en sécurité maintenant ? demanda Harry jeune. Et tous le monde va bien ?

- Tu verras quand tu seras de retour à ton époque je ne peux rien te dire sur ce qui s'est passé de la bataille ce sera aux autres de le faire. Mais Poudlard est toujours debout et les combattants ont passés la nuit. Maintenant je veux te parler de quelques choses que tu constateras au fil des années. Durant le laps de temps qui nous sépare tu comprendras les agissements d'Albus Dumbledore, notre Albus Dumbledore.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce type coupa férocement le survivant en sentant son cœur se serrer comme à chaque fois.

- Grand bien cela te fasse j'en ai absolument rien à carrer ce que tu veux ou pas Harry Potter rétorqua Harry vieux froidement en le faisant frissonner. Car si tu me dis tout ça c'est que tu as rien compris à ce que je m'évertue à t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure. Pendant des dizaines d'années tu ne diras rien à tes enfants sur ces foutus clauses du pacte pour leur bien, pendant des dizaines d'années tu garderas cette journée secrète pour le bien de tous. Que cette paix qu'ils ont tous si chèrement acquise ne soit pas juste une utopie. Pour que tous vivent heureux sans être sur le qui-vive qu'un jour toute cette merde recommence. Ce que tu reproches si fortement à Dumbledore c'est ce que tu feras exactement toi-même.

- Harry calme toi tenta la vieille Maya en posant une main sur l'épaule de son mari.

- Harry tenta aussi faiblement sa femme.

- Il m'a mentit ! rétorqua le jeune Potter en se relevant.

- Pour te protéger espèce d'idiot ! Comme un père le fait avec ses enfants car il ne veut pas leur mettre un gros fardeau sur les épaules ! Comme un grand père qui n'a qu'une envie : que ses petits enfants s'amusent et grandissent sereinement. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor juste avant le début de la bataille quand tu étais avec lui et Mione, est-ce que tu te souviens de ses yeux et des étincelles de joie et de soulagement qui la traverser. Dumbledore nous a caché des choses, des choses graves et importantes, mais il l'a fait en pensant que c'était pour nous la meilleure des choses à faire. Il a fait des conneries, tu feras des conneries aussi, putain on est que des hommes et tous les hommes font des conneries. C'est la nature humaine. Comme te l'a dit Travis il y a quelques temps Harry Potter, c'est tout ce qui est normal qui n'est pas normal chez toi ! Et Dumbledore voulait juste t'accorder un peu de normalité !

- Et je fais ça comment, je me réveille, je vais le voir, et je lui dis « hey mon pote, serre m'en 5 on oublie le passé et on recommence ! » ironisa le jeune survivant.

- Non car ne toute façon même si j'ai réussi à te faire faire un pas sur le chemin du pardon tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné, je le sais. Il faut que tu comprennes par toi-même et que tu ressentes par toi même tout ça. Tu aviseras quand tu y seras maintenant que tu as compris souffla Harry.

- Maman papy il n'arrête pas de dire des gros mots c'est pas bien, il va être puni de gâteau ? lâcha une petite fille derrière les incontrôlables les faisant exploser de rire alors que le vieil Harry grimaçait comiquement.

- Ma chérie tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas empêcher papy de manger des gâteaux sinon il devient tout grognon rassura la maman. Et on sait tous que quand mamie Maya lui interdit d'en manger vous vous débrouiller tous pour lui en donner en douce. Petits chenapans.

- C'est parce que Papy il est pas drôle quand il est en manque de sucre déclara malicieusement un garçon un peu plus âgée.

- Et un jour papy il va prendre mal au foie avec toutes les cochonneries qu'il mange ! répliqua la maman en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Mais non super papy est invincible sourit le vieil Harry alors que le survivant pouffait doucement.

- Dois-je te rappeler le teint verdâtre que tu as pris quand tu as gouté les tests des enfants en cuisine ? nargua la vieille Maya alors que son mari grimaçait.

- En plus il a fait le magicien, et tonton Phéo et Tonton Jio aussi s'extasia un petit garçon en passant sa tête entre Rosalie et Jo.

- Ils peuvent aussi faire sortir des lapins des chapeaux ? rêva un autre petit garçon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Un des jumeaux éclata de rire et fit apparaitre un chapeau avant de sortir un petit lapin de dedans faisant éclater de rire sa famille et les incontrôlables alors que les enfants hurlaient de joie et que le survivant et sa femme ne pouvaient s'empêcher de sourire d'envie, ils avaient hâte.

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda Maya qui regardait émerveillé les enfants qui se révélaient derrière les incontrôlables qui s'approchaient doucement.

- Tu ne pensais réellement pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement Mayaween Potter ? taquina une femme qu'ils identifièrent comme Madison.

- Comme on te considère avec Harry comme nos parents, tu es grand-mère pas mal de fois sourit un Jasper plus âgé.

- Vous êtes si ….

- Beau ? taquina Jo avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête en faisant rire l'amazone. Vieux alors ?

- Plein de vie je dirais plutôt sourit la jeune amazone. Et Jo tu n'as pas changé d'un poil !

- Sauf que maintenant le disciple a dépassé le maitre en cuisine ! ahahahaha nargua l'homme avec fierté.

- Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il voudrait bien se dire ! pouffa Nolan.

- Madi tu as ce que je t'avais demandé de toujours garder sur toi ? demanda malicieusement le vieil Harry.

- Je comprends pourquoi maintenant rit Madison en sortant son portefeuille et en extirpant délicatement un papier qu'elle déplia pour former un mini poster qu'elle tendit à Harry.

- En tout cas si Jo n'a toujours pas dépassé le maitre, trois d'entre eux ont bien dépassé leur professeur expliqua Harry en passant sa main sur l'affiche avant de la tourner en direction des jeunes.

- « Les incontrôlables au madison square garden » lu Harry avant de se tourner vers Jasper, Madison et Jeff qui prenaient la même pose que sur l'affiche.

- Hey hey on vous l'avait dis qu'on ferait trembler les scènes du monde entier snoba Jeff avec un grand sourire.

- Je suppose qu'une quatrième personne est avec vous sur scène et qu'il l'a fait disparaitre ? sourit Harry qui sentait son cœur se gonfler d'espoir.

- Et oui mais vous ne devez pas savoir qui c'est ! Comme toutes les personnes ici présentes ! expliqua le vieil Harry.

- Donc derrière vous ce sont vos femmes, maris et enfants ! demanda Maya en dévisageant toutes les personnes.

- Et oui Maya ce sont ton futur, et tu vois ainsi même si tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants tu seras une mamie bien occupée sourit la vieille Maya.

- Et quelle femme est assez tarée pour épouser Jo gloussa Maya en faisant s'offusquer l'incontrôlable et rire ses amis.

- La jeune femme là-bas qui a encore la main sur une arme à feu, avec les cheveux court et méchés rouge. Et la tunique turquoise montra Maya en souriant.

- Mais Maya je croyais que tu… elle … enfin vous ne deviez pas savoir balbutia Jo.

- Elle est la seule pour laquelle j'ai su, elle est donc la seule pour laquelle elle saura Jo sourit la vieille Maya.

- C'est pour ça que tu savais quand on l'a rencontré, tu le savais depuis le départ, tu savais que je tomberai amoureux d'elle ! Bon pressentiment mes couilles oui, tu savais déjà tout !

- La jeune femme avec les cheveux en pétard je l'ai déjà vu aussi ! coupa la jeune Maya en désignant une autre femme alors que l'incontrôlable continuait de fusiller maya du regard. Je la connais n'est ce pas ?

- Non tu ne l'as connais pas, mais oui tu l'as déjà vu ! Et je ne te dirais pas qui est son mari tu le découvriras assez rapidement !

- Ce sera même une des premières personnes qui composera notre nouvelle famille renchérit Alexandra.

- Harry interdiction de lire les liens ! gronda le vieux Harry alors qu'il souriait malicieusement.

- Et la jeune femme brune là-bas ? Est-ce la fille de Sanaë et Hikaru ou Kumi et Genzo ? désigna Harry en voyant la jeune femme qui gesticulait dans tous les sens. Elle est trop vieille pour être une de vos filles elle a l'âge des jumeaux on dirait !

- Comment tourner ça sans rien dire réfléchit Jio. Elle sera en quelque sorte ta nouvelle partenaire en connerie papa, un air de souffle frais dans la connerie des incontrôlables ! Mais vraiment de la grande connerie! Mais tu as raison elle a un petit quelque chose de Sanaë, ou pt' être même de Kumi… le doute est permis !

- Il m'embrouille encore plus, il parle mais il dit rien rit doucement Harry en voyant son fils si plein de malice.

- Quand on dis qu'il sert à rien c'est pas pour rien se moqua Jeff avant de se prendre un coup.

- Et là bas on dirait Nymphadora ! renchérit Harry.

- Je m'appelle D …Tonks Potter à deux noises Tonks râla l'auror en s'approchant du groupe.

- Toujours aussi susceptible ! pouffa Harry.

- Les médaillons scorpions ont bien fait leur œuvre avec les charmes de protections mais avec quelques aurors on a renforcé les boucliers où cas où. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux enfants parce que les aurors n'avaient pas bougé leur cul Harry nous aurait tous butté. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien mini Harry sourit l'auror accroupie devant celui qu'elle avait connu adolescent. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer. Il faut que tu me présentes ta femme que je ne connais pas encore en 1996.

- Nymphadora a raison il est temps ! coupa Vanessa en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Pas une Potter pour rien celle-là grogna l'auror face à l'utilisation de son prénom entier faisant pouffer le jeune Harry.

- Temps pour quoi ? s'étonna Travis en prenant sa fille que lui tendait sa femme.

- Temps pour montrer à tous que je suis une Potter ! déclara avec malice Vanessa avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres et murmurer deux mot que le survivant d'entendit pas.

- Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Bella en voyant son père perdu.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce souffla l'incontrôlables en embrassant le front de sa fille.

- Ely tu dois m'accompagner ! décréta Vanessa en se posant à genoux entre la version jeune de son père et celle jeune de sa mère. A cause du serment sorcier qu'on a fait !

- T'accompagner où ?

- Tu avais cru à un rêve Ely, quand deux femmes étaient apparues dans un halo de lumière dans la nuit précédent le réveil de papa et maman. Tu ne te souviens pas de cette jeune femme brune qui te racontait la belle au bois dormant ?

- Mais Vanessa les deux avaient des pouvoirs et même si je t'aime comme ma sœur de sang tu n'en as pas ! murmura Elysia perdue.

- De tous les enfants Potter j'ai surement été celle qui a été le mieux protéger Ely, tu vas comprendre rapidement ! Viens en face de moi ! Maman papa ne vous inquiétez pas on revient vite ! Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer ! sourit Vanessa avant d'attraper à son cou une médaille qui venait d'apparaitre.

Elle se mit à réciter rapidement une petite litanie avant de se faire saigner le bout du doigt et de verser son sang sur la médaille qui se mit à luire.

- Elle brise le sceau murmura Mayaween en voyant celle qui deviendra sa grande fille.

- Elle a des mèches de couleurs qui apparaissent balbutia Ely en dévisageant sa mère qui souriait tendrement.

- Comme tous les enfants Potter ! expliqua Maya à ses enfants.

- Allez on y va s'enthousiasma Vanessa en attrapant la main de son père et celle de sa mère âgés de 20ans. Ely me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça et pose tes mains sur les miennes.

- Hey juste une chose Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de ça : Risèd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant à coté de lui.

- Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit s'étonna le survivant alors que cette fois ci plus personne ne comprenait même ses enfants.

- Un artefact de cette valeur qui a traversé le temps ne peut être détruit aussi facilement. Te souviens tu de ce que t'avais raconté le directeur cette troisième nuit d'hiver où il t'avait surpris ?

- Qu'il voulait des chaussettes pour noël ? ironisa le survivant en cachant ainsi son trouble avant de souffler et de reprendre sérieusement en voyant sa version plus âgée avec le regard dur. Pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, le miroir du risèd serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Que le miroir n'apportait ni connaissance, ni vérité et que des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils voyaient car ils ne savaient pas si ce que leur montrait le miroir était réel ou même possible.

- Ton désir, notre désir le plus fort, le plus intense le plus fou, sache qu'il ne se trouve pas dans le passé mais dans le futur. Un jour tu repasseras devant et tu constateras que l'image à changer, et à chaque fois que tu passeras ça changera, et un jour plus rien ne changera. Juste ton image, toi en train de faire le pitre devant un miroir quelconque.

- L'homme le plus heureux au monde ? souffla le survivant.

- Non un homme qui apprécie à sa juste valeur ce qu'il a à coté de lui et qui en profite sans en vouloir plus. Certains diront qu'un homme sans désir insensé n'est pas un homme mais profite de la vie et ignore les. Et n'oublie pas Harry, tu en as fini pour le moment avec Voldemort, et même si plus âgé on ne s'en sort pas, il ne repassera jamais le portail ! Trouve un moyen pour le bloquer, use de la bibliothèque des anciens. Et dis à tous que Voldemort est hors course et surtout vis ! vis heureux et profites de chaque minutes ! souffla le vieil Harry avec un sourire.

Les deux jeunes Potter fermèrent les yeux et se sentirent rapidement partir en se disant qu'ils avaient encore des milliers de questions à poser mais il était trop tard. Mais leur guerre était maintenant finie et jamais il ne s'était sentit aussi libre et bien.

- Vanessa pouquoi que apa et ama y se yeveille po, ils ont pu de bobo demanda Ely à sa grande sœur qui la serrait dans ses bras.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce, je ne sais vraiment pas expliqua l'adolescente avec la gorge nouée alors qu'une larme traitresse s'échappait de ses yeux.

- Oh yegade y'a plein de magie s'émerveilla la fillette alors que leurs parents se mettaient à luire et que deux silhouettes se dessinaient peu à peu.

Cependant la plus vieille des Potter n'était pas aussi enthousiaste que sa petite sœur. Ces halos de lumière lui faisaient trop penser à ces gens qui avaient voulu s'en prendre à ses petits frères et sœurs il y a deux semaines : les immortels. Avaient-ils décidé finalement de ne pas respecter leur parole et voulaient-ils s'en prendre à ses frères et sa sœur ? En tout cas, elle en vie, jamais ils ne les toucheraient, quitte à briser le sceau. Elle se redressa, posa sa sœur dans le fauteuil qu'elle occupait et se plaça devant elle en sortant l'arme à feu qu'elle avait demandé à Antonio après l'apparition des immortels.

- Qui êtes vous ? demanda froidement Vanessa sans montrer qu'elle était morte de peur et en espérant que ses oncles et tantes arrivent vite.

- Toi aussi tu vas avoir un paquet de choses à nous dire grogna une des filles qui étaient apparues.

- On vient de te poser une question ? sourit la deuxième personne qui se pencha sur son père pour poser sa main sur son front en souriant. Il est bien revenu dans son corps.

- Qui êtes vous ? Vous approchez pas de mes parents ! cria Vanessa en tremblant alors que la femme blonde se penchait cette fois au dessus de sa mère.

- Maman est aussi bien revenue souffla de soulagement la blonde avant de rire doucement en voyant sa compagne d'apparition fixant Vanessa et sa petite sœur.

- Tu es vraiment jeune murmura la jeune femme.

- Je te signale que là tu es cachée derrière moi dans le fauteuil morveuse ricana la blonde alors que Vanessa essaya de cacher un peu mieux sa petite sœur.

- Par merlin les jumeaux sont si petits s'extasia la jeune brune en se dirigeant fissa vers les deux couffins où dormait les deux bambins. Ils sont si mignons et calme, ça doit faire au moins 15ans que j'ai pas vu Jio aussi calme !

- Ne leur faites pas de mal supplia Vanessa en se rendant compte qu'elle ne pouvait rien faire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas Vanessa, Ely ne fera jamais de mal à nos petits frères. Je m'appelle Vanessa et je viens de rapatrier papa et maman dans leur corps sourit la blonde alors qu'elle lâchait son arme sous le coup de l'émotion.

- Ils vont se réveiller ? demanda la futur avocate avec espoir et les yeux brillants de larme.

- Demain sur les coups de 8h ou plutôt tout à l'heure ils se réveilleront d'après mes souvenirs, maintenant il faut que nous discutions toutes les deux

- Vous venez du futur ? coupa Vanessa.

- Ouais grande sœur, quoi que là je suis plus vieille que toi rit Elysia en s'accroupissant à coté du fauteuil. Bonjour Elysia, tu sais quoi pendant que ta grande sœur discute avec ma grande sœur je vais te raconter une histoire. Ma préférée c'est la belle au bois dormant et toi ?

- Moi aussi s'extasia la petite alors que la grande brune faisait un clin d'œil à la blonde.

- Ely et la belle au bois dormant, toute une histoire d'amour souffla la vieille Vanessa.

- Elle est si belle et si grande s'émerveilla l'adolescente.

- Et si chieuse aussi toussa doucement l'autre en la faisant éclater de rire alors qu'un dôme bleuté les entourait. Vanessa je n'ai pas beaucoup de temps devant moi alors il va falloir que tu m'écoutes attentivement. Ce qui va se dire ici restera à jamais de toi à moi, donc en moi. Même Ely n'entend pas ce que nous disons. Papa et maman ont neutralisé les deux malades mentaux, la guerre est finie mais des mangemorts sont encore en liberté. Il va falloir que tu t'entraines et jamais tu ne devras briser le sceau. Tu vas te retrouver dans des situations que tu penses désespérées mais garde confiance en papa, Maman et Travis.

- Travis ! ne put s'empêcher de rougir la jeune fille.

- Dis toi qu'avec le temps il va devenir encore plus sexy avoua la vieille Vanessa avec un air rêveur. Mais bon là n'est pas la question. Il faut que personne ne soit au courant que les Potter t'ont adopté avec un partage de sang. Je n'ai brisé le sceau qu'il y a quelques heures, pour ramener papa et maman.

- Ils étaient dans le futur ?

- Je ne peux pas t'expliquer ça, tu ne dois pas savoir mais leur âme dérivaient alors nous les avons interceptés. Et nous avons pu faire ça grâce au serment sorcier qu'on a passé avant qu'ils ne partent de Poudlard. Et même si j'ai échangé quelques mots avec eux, ils ne sont pas au courant de ce qui s'est passé.

- Papa ne sait pas que….

- Non il ne le sait pas, mais il le saura tout à l'heure , Mione lui dira la vérité et sa dernière volonté, et il va avoir besoin de sa famille à ses cotés même s'il ne le montre pas. Il va être instable un petit moment. Et surtout ne t'en veux pas pour le pacte que tu as du passé avec les immortels, racontes leur tout. Et surtout profites de la vie on doit y aller des gens approchent sourit le vieille Vanessa alors que le dôme disparaissait.

- Je te confie Ely sourit Ely en lui tendant la fillette qui dormait comme une bienheureuse avant de lui faire un bisou sur la joue. Au revoir grande sœur et ne t'inquiète pas pour Phéo, Jio et moi à cause du pacte, on sera heureux. Et contrairement à ce que tu penses tu ne nous as pas condamnés. Ça sera dur mais je t'assure que tu es la meilleure des grandes sœurs possible.

- Au revoir Ely et merci, et j'arrive pas à me dire au revoir à moi-même rit nerveusement la blonde.

- Ce n'est pas grave, allez Ely on déguerpie ordonna l'adulte en prenant la main de sa sœur et en disparaissant.

- Vanessa qu'est-ce que tu fais à regarder le vide ? Tu devrais te reposer gémit son oncle Wess en la faisant sursauter.

- Heu hésita la jeune femme. Je berçais Ely car elle ne voulait pas dormir mais maintenant ça va.

- Tu n'as pas touché à ton plateau repas, il faut que tu te reposes et que tu manges Vanessa Potter grogna l'elfe en désignant le plateau encore plein.

- Comment vont Jenny et Hermione ? demanda la jeune femme évinçant ainsi les réflexions de son oncle.

- Elles sont au bord du suicide ou du meurtre tout dépend du point de vue pouffa l'elfe.

- Draco et Archi ? rit doucement l'adolescente. Il faut les comprendre ils se sont inquiétés pendant plus de trois semaines. Et il y en a encore tellement dans le coma qui doivent encore se réveiller. Comme papa et maman mais bon gardons espoir je suis sur que demain ils se réveilleront !

- Tu dis ça toutes les nuits Vanessa, crois moi je veux le croire aussi mais….

- Non je veux rien entendre, ils vont se réveiller ! Il faut le croire, ne m'enlève pas l'espoir que j'ai s'il te plaît ! gémit douloureusement la jeune fille en prenant la main de son père dans la sienne.

- Tu as raison, ils vont bientôt se réveiller, je vais dormir avant de sortir d'autres débilités, toi aussi va te coucher !

- C'est bientôt l'heure du biberon des jumeaux et j'irai après !

- Si tu as le moindre…

- … soucis je viens vous voir je sais. Bonne nuit tonton trancha Vanessa en déposant un baiser sur la joue de son oncle avant de se tourner vers ses petits frères alors qu'il sortait de la pièce. Elle a dis qu'ils se réveilleraient demain alors on va attendre demain et voir s'ils se réveillent, pas vrai les gars. Il faut qu'ils se réveillent pleura la jeune femme qui ne savaient plus où elle en était.

Cette nuit là la jeune fille ne parvint pas à trouver le sommeil, hantée par les paroles que sa version du futur lui avait dit. Elle voyait l'heure qui n'avançait pas et son stress ne faisait que monter en puissance. Se réveilleraient-ils aujourd'hui ? Ces personnes qui étaient apparus étaient-elles réelles ou était-ce son cerveau tourmenté qui lui faisait avoir des hallucinations. Et il n'était que trois heures du matin ! Encore 5 heures à attendre !

- Par les couilles de merlin j'ai un marteau piqueur dans le crane gémit une voix dans le lit de son père faisant sursauter Vanessa faillit trébucher tellement elle se leva vite pour aller aux cotés de son père.

- Papa, papa ça va ? paniqua-t-elle surtout qu'il n'était que 4h du matin.

- Bonjour ma puce sourit doucement le survivant en ouvrant difficilement les yeux.

- Papa tu es bien réveillé ou je suis encore en train d'halluciner ? demanda la jeune fille avec espoir.

- Me dit pas que tu te drogues aux hallucinogènes ma puce ? C'est pas sérieux ça ! se moqua gentiment le survivant.

Cependant quand il vit des flots de larmes se déverser des yeux bleus de sa fille il ne put que soulever difficilement son bras alors qu'elle se jetait sur son torse en pleurant toutes les larmes qu'elle avait retenu si longtemps. Aucun des deux ne se rendit compte du temps qu'ils passèrent l'un dans les bras de l'autres mais ils furent sortis de leur torpeur par le cri de Ely quant elle vit son père réveillé.

- Apa caliiinnnn pleura la fillette en bas du lit en tendant ses petits bras.

Vanessa se décolla à contre cœur de son père et fit monter sa petite sœur sur le lit qui se cala rapidement contre leur père en lui faisant plein de bisous alors qu'il éclatait de rire. Il tendit la main à Vanessa et la ramena à nouveau contre lui.

- Apa c'est fini ? demanda Ely au bout d'un moment.

- Non mon ange c'est maintenant que ça commence sourit Harry en se souvenant de tous ces enfants et ces rires qu'ils avaient vu dans le futur.

- J'ai le droit à des câlins moi aussi ? souffla une voix faible dans le lit d'à coté.

- Maman ! Ama ! hurlèrent d'une même voix les deux filles.

- Coucou les filles sourit Maya.

Vanessa attrapa sa petite sœur et elle se précipita sur le lit de sa mère où elles se serrèrent toutes les trois fortement dans les bras. Harry sourit en voyant ses filles et sa femme en larmes. Doucement il se redressa dans le lit et tenta de se lever mais il ne parvint à se tenir sur ses jambes et aurait faillit s'écrouler si sa grande fille ne l'avait pas retenu.

- Moi aussi je veux un super gros câlin groupé bouda le survivant.

Harry pouffa quand il vit Vanessa chuchoter quelque chose à Ely qui se concentra afin que son lit se retrouve coller à celui de sa femme qu'il embrassa tendrement alors que les deux filles lâchaient un beurk habituel. L'adolescente déposa les deux couffins de ses frères sur les lit qui en formait plus qu'un et elle monta dessus pour se caler dans les bras de son père.

- Papa, j'ai fait une bêtise je crois déclara Vanessa la tête posée sur le torse de son père qui lui caressait doucement les cheveux.

- Me dis pas que tu as couché avec Travis et que tu es enceinte ? taquina Harry avant de sentir de l'eau sur sa peau nue.

Il souleva doucement le visage de sa fille et se rendit compte qu'elle était en pleurs.

- Explique nous ma chérie rassura Maya en lui caressant la joue.

- Il y a quinze jours des gars bizarres, illuminés dans tous les sens du terme, sont apparus. Ils ont dis être les immortels. Ils ont voulu prendre avec eux Ely, Jio et Phéo sous prétexte que vous n'étiez pas là et qu'il n'y avait personne d'assez puissant pour les aider à contrôler leur trop plein de pouvoir. Ils ont dis que s'ils ne les neutralisaient pas maintenant ils deviendraient des dangers aussi bien pour nous que pour eux. Ils ont dressé une barrière, je me suis mise entre eux et les petits mais j'étais toute seule. Je ne savais pas quoi faire. Archi, Wess, Sirius, Mizi, Remus, Draco et tous ont essayé de passer la barrière mais ils n'ont pas réussi. Ils m'ont proposé un marché pour laisser les petits: pendant une certaine période les Potter magique doivent aller dans le monde des immortels pour subir un entraiment pour maitriser leur pouvoirs. C'était soit j'acceptais, soit ils prenaient mes frères et sœurs. J'ai pas eut le choix, je suis désolée pleura l'adolescente en frissonnant en se souvenant de la puissance écrasante qui l'avait prise jusqu'aux tripes.

- Tu as bien fait ma puce, tu as veillé sur tes frères et ta sœur plus que sur toi-même. Ne t'inquiète plus de tout ça on est là à présent. Repose toi ma puce rassura Maya en lui embrassant le front.

Harry fit la même chose et tout en lui chantant des berceuses, se mit à caresser doucement la tête blonde de sa fille qui ne tarda pas à s'endormir tout comme sa petite sœur bercée par Maya.

- Par les anciens souffla Mizi en rentrant dans l'infirmerie une petite heure plus tard.

- Chut sœurette, Vanessa vient de s'endormir sourit doucement Harry qui continuait de caresser les têtes de ses enfants endormis. Et ne commence pas à pleurer je ne peux pas me lever !

- Je ne pleure pas renifla Mizi en s'approchant doucement du lit dans lequel se trouvait les deux Potter. Je ne rêve pas ?

- Pourquoi est-ce que tout le monde pense qu'il hallucine ?

- Parce que ça fait presque deux mois que vous étiez dans le coma espèce d'idiot lâcha l'elfe. Je dois aller chercher les autres !

- Et sans que les Potter puissent dire quoi que ce soit l'elfe courait pour sortir de l'infirmerie pour prévenir tout le monde.

- Moi je vais me taper un petit somme, je suis en charmante compagnie avec trois magnifiques beautés et je sens que je vais faire de beaux rêves soupira Harry avant de sourire en voyant sa femme bailler à s'en décrocher la mâchoire. Repose toi mon ange maintenant tout est fini, on peut enfin profiter de la vie.

- Et je crois qu'elle va être remplie de joie et de rire d'enfants papy Harry sourit Maya en fermant les yeux.

- Repose toi bien mamie Maya souffla Harry en fermant aussi les yeux signant ainsi réellement la fin de cette guerre.

A suivreuuuhhh….

Re !

Alors avouez, qui s'attendait à ça ? ais-je raison d'être fière de mon chapitre et de ma prophétie ou je ferais mieux d'aller me coucher ?

J'ai hâte d'avoir votre avis sur le plus gros mystère de la fic !

Merci aux reviewers enregistrés

Merci à Klaude et Chotsala pour vos reviews anonymes ça fait toujours aussi plaisir ^^.

Merci aux 700 autres lecteurs qui lisent la fic (je suppose que vous aimez si vous la lisez ^^)

La suite arrive dans deux semaines, à bientôt.

A++

Mili


	95. Post Bataille

Coucou à tous, ^^

Voici la suite de ce qui fut la bataille de Poudlard qui en a surpris plus d'un. Je suis assez fière ^^ j'avoue.

Merci à yachiru-chan, toxynne et chotsala pour vos review anonymes ^^ ça fait toujours aussi plaisir. Et merci à tous les autres aussi ^^

Je ne m'eternise pas, vous voulez lire et j'ai un avion à prendre dans une heure ^^ c'était soit je postais aujourd'hui soit vous attendiez Mardi. J'ai pensé que vous préfériez aujourd'hui.

Bzou à tous

Bonne lecture

A dans deux semaines.

Mili

95 : Post Bataille

- Vous deux bougez vos fesses venez avec moi ! hurla Mizi en débarquant comme une furie dans la grande salle où résidait encore une grande partie des combattants ainsi que des élèves.

- Tu as le feu aux fesses ? rétorqua Wess en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire.

- Mizi tu as pleuré ? s'inquiéta Archi en voyant les sillons encore humide sur les joues de sa sœur.

- Venez murmura-t-elle avec une petite voix en leur prenant la main à chacun pour les sortir de la grande salle devenue silencieuse.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? Vanessa a un souci ? paniqua Archi en voyant qu'ils prenaient la direction de l'infirmerie.

- Chut pas de bruit souffla la guérisseuse en poussant doucement la porte.

- Par les anciens suffoquèrent les jumeaux.

- Ils se sont rendormis sourit doucement Mizi en posant sa main sur le front de son petit frère.

- C'est fini ?

- Allez parlez plus loin y'en a qui essaye de dormir grogna Harry en rouvrant les yeux.

- Je sais même plus s'il faut rire ou pleurer rit nerveusement Wess.

- Je pense qu'il faut rire et en profiter maintenant sourit doucement Harry en caressant la joue de sa femme endormie.

- Si je ne pensais pas que Vanessa a besoin d'une montagne d'heures de sommeil je t'aurais déjà sauté dessus frangin de pacotille murmura Archi en s'approchant doucement du lit. Tu sais que tu nous as manqué petit frère.

- Je suis content de voir que vous allez bien, comment ça s'est passé ici ?

- Stop pas un mot sur la bataille de Poudlard. Tu poses ta tête sur ton oreiller et tu te reposes, on aura bien le temps de discuter de ça plus tard trancha Mizi avec un regard sévère pour les jumeaux avant de se tourner vers le survivant. Tu as be….

- Il s'est rendormi coupa Archi en pouffant.

- Mizi tu restes veillez sur tout le monde et que personne ne vienne les déranger ordonna Wess avant de se tourner vers son jumeau. On va chercher les incontrôlables, c'est un peu le reste de la famille et je pense que Ry aura besoin de toute sa famille quand il aura reprit pied au monde.

- Tout va bien ? s'enquit une voix inquiète à l'entrée de l'infirmerie.

- Tu es toute seule Mione ? Tu as réussi à te débarrasser de ton geôlier ? pouffa Mizi.

- Oui, et Jenny profite de l'absence du sien ! rétorqua moqueusement la gryffondor alors que Archi s'offusquait. Il y a un problème avec Harry et Maya ?

- Ils se sont réveillés, enfin réveillés c'est un bien grand mot. Ils se sont rendormis mais maintenant ça ne pourra que aller sourit l'elfe.

- Vous lui avez dis pour…. Hésita doucement la jeune femme.

- Non, ils se sont à peine réveillés, et on parlera de ça plus tard, je ne veux pas qu'Harry commence à s'en vouloir alors qu'il est encore si faible. Les garçons vont allés chercher les incontrôlables. Ces gosses sont un soutien qu'on ne pourra jamais égaler pour eux.

- Je reste ici si vous voulez, je ne suis pas encore en mesure d'utiliser ma magie comme je le veux ! grimaça Hermione.

- Et c'est pour ça que tu tombes dans les vapes de temps en temps et que même si ça t'énerves je te lâche pas ! grogna une autre voix à l'entrée faisant rosir la gryffondor.

- Le geôlier est de retour pouffa Mizi.

- Quand vous parlerez à Harry de ce qui c'est passé à Poudlard, est ce que je pourrais lui annoncer moi-même pour … murmura Hermione alors que ses lèvres se mettaient à trembler et que ses yeux se remplissait d'eau.

- Assis toi Mione, même si tu as bien repris des forces il faut te ménager, et là c'est pas une amie qui te le dis mais une guérisseuse déclara doucement l'elfe en faisant asseoir la jeune femme. Et de toute manière je ne nous voyais pas raconter tout ce qui s'est passé à Poudlard sans toi. Si nous sommes la nouvelle famille de Harry, n'oublie pas que toi tu en fais parti depuis bien plus longtemps que nous. Quand il se réveillera et qu'il te verra ici à le veiller ça lui fera énormément plaisir.

- On va chercher les gosses, Draco vient aussi on va avoir besoin de toi trancha Wess en attrapant le blond pour le faire sortir d'autorité de l'infirmerie laissant les deux femmes entre elle. Hey ma chérie si tu cherches Mione et Mizi elles sont à l'infirmerie.

- J'arrive plus à me trainer on dirait une baleine soupira l'elfe qu'ils venaient de croiser dans le couloir.

- Si je peux me permettre Elendil, tu fais en tout cas une magnifique baleine. Beaucoup plus belle que certains humains coupa Draco avec une petit sourire séducteur.

- Je l'aime bien ce petit moi rit l'elfe enceinte en déposant un baiser sur la joue à Draco qui vira complètement rouge. Et arrête de faire cette tête mon chéri, un peu de compliment ne peut pas nuire à une femme enceinte. Et où vous partez aussi vite tous les trois ?

- Harry et Maya se sont réveillés, bon là ils pioncent à nouveau mais on va chercher les incontrôlables. La magie nous aide beaucoup plus et permettent aux phœnix de nous faire beaucoup mieux voyager entre les mondes depuis la grande salle.

- Je vais essayer d'arriver à l'infirmerie avant que vous reveniez pouffa Elendil avec un grand sourire avant d'embrasser son fiancé et de reprendre sa route.

- Il y a un problème demanda Arthur Weasley alors qu'ils pénétraient dans la grande salle.

- Non coupa Draco avant de se tourner vers les deux elfes. Je vais chercher Travis, il a plus de poids que les autres et il était inquiet pour Vanessa. Je m'occuperai après des deux expatriés de Seattle et San Francisco. Occupez vous des autres ! makiii.

Aussitôt le phœnix de Maya apparut pour redisparaitre instantanément en emportant avec lui l'ancien serpentard.

- Bien alors…

- Attendez je viens avec vous pour le groupe de new York et les deux autres trancha Sirius en venant se poser à coté des elfes en comprenant que les choses avaient enfin bougé pour aller chercher les petits moldus.

- Alianté appelèrent les deux elfes et Sirius avant de disparaitre.

- Merlin soit loué rit nerveusement Nawaëlle en comprenant aussi la situation.

- Ils vont arrivés par ici, allez à l'infirmerie et dès qu'ils arriveront je vous les enverrai là bas immédiatement sourit Jenny alors que Nawaëlle, Sarah et Remus se dirigeaient à toute vitesse vers l'infirmerie. Si un seul d'entre vous s'avise d'aller fouiner à l'infirmerie pour voir les Potter je vous ferais la misère. Alors tenez vous tranquille !

- Où sont-ils ? s'écria un jeune homme âgé d'à peine 17ans en apparaissant dans la grande salle.

- Draco a pas trainé en tout cas pouffa jenny. Va à l'infirmerie, ils y sont tous même Vanessa !

- Ils…. Hésita le jeune homme.

- Je ne sais pas je ne les ai pas vu mais je pense que pour que Mizi, Archi et Wess déclarent votre rapatriement ils doivent quand même pas trop être mal en état. Allez file ! Et bonjour quand même !

- Ouais saluuuut Jen désolé cria le jeune homme en courant pour sortir de la grande salle alors que l'amazone pouffait doucement.

- Qui est-il ? Est-il prudent de laisser un étranger se balader comme ça dans l'école ? déclara un auror qui se levait pour suivre l'ado.

- Quand vous étiez convalescent monsieur auriez vous apprécié que nous considérions vos enfants et petits enfants comme des éléments pouvant nuire à l'école ! Je ne pense pas ? Alors laissez ces gosses tranquilles !

- Ces gosses ?

- Une trentaine va encore arriver et si vous leur nuisez, c'est tout le clan Potter que vous risquez de vous mettre à dos. Et ceux que j'appelle le clan Potter ce sont ceux qui étaient encore dehors alors que le soleil se levait !

- Monsieur Simon un jeune homme du nom de Archi Potter souhaiterait vous parlez mais il n'a pas rendez-vous. Pouvez vous le recevoir demanda la secrétaire du directeur de Julliard à travers le téléphone.

- J'arrive de suite ! s'enthousiasma le vieil homme en abandonnant ses dossiers pour sortir du bureau et rejoindre le fameux jeune homme. Ravi de vous rencontrer enfin Mr Potter.

- Bonjour Mr Simon, je suis désolé de vous déranger mais je souhaiterai emmener les incontrôlables pour quelques temps en Angleterre demanda Archi avec un petit sourire.

- Ces pauvres enfants n'ont plus aucune volonté pour la musique, ils suivent les cours, jouent, mais n'ont plus aucune passion et volonté pour ce qu'ils font. Dois-je espérer que vous venez les chercher pour de bonnes nouvelles ?

- Mon petit frère va s'occuper de vous les remotiver à coup de pieds au cul. Je sais que vous avez fais énormément pour eux et on vous en sera éternellement reconnaissant. Ces espèces d'idiot ne savent pas la chance qu'ils ont de pouvoir réaliser leur rêve ! soupira Archi.

- Venez suivez moi, tous les premiers années en musique sont en cours d'harmonisation, je pense que ça ne sert à rien de les laisser s'enfoncer dans leur abimes. Votre jeune frère et sa femme ont eut un accident assez grave est-ce cela ?

- Oui, ils étaient plongés dans le coma, ils ont repris connaissance hier, et j'ai immédiatement pris l'avion afin de venir les chercher. Mon autre frère est également allé chercher ceux dans les autres écoles ! expliqua Archi avant de s'immobiliser devant une grande salle de cours.

- Je ne sais pas si vous les avez vus depuis l'accident de votre frère et votre belle sœur mais même mes collègues n'ont pu faire le rapprochement entre les finalistes du Mozarto et ces étudiants. Vous allez avoir un choc je pense souffla désespérément le vieil homme avant de rentrer dans la pièce alors qu'archi se calait dans l'ombre du chambranle de la porte. Alienor je vais vous emprunter quelques uns de vos étudiants qui risquent de rester absent quelques temps.

- Quelques ? s'étonna la professeur alors que le directeur se tournait dans l'amphithéâtre.

- Les incontrôlables sont attendus en Angleterre déclara le directeur alors que les étudiants sursautaient face à cette dénomination bizarre.

- Par les anciens souffla Archi en reconnaissant les incontrôlables, la mine sombre, calme voire apathique en haut des gradins.

- Je ne veux pas y aller murmura Madison alors que ses amis commençaient à se lever la mine encore plus sombre.

- Comment ça ? s'étonna le directeur qui pensait que les étudiants sauteraient de joie.

- Je ne veux pas aller à un enterrement, je ne veux pas ! s'écria nerveusement la jeune femme alors que des larmes s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- Il ne me semble pas que le directeur ait parlé d'enterrement Madison Carter ! intervint Archi en passant de l'ombre à la lumière. Je crois qu'un mariage est prévu mais surtout plus d'enterrement. Et si vous voulez bien bouger vos fesses moi aussi je veux profiter de mon petit frère et de ma belle sœur.

- Ils se sont réveillés ? hurla Rosalie avec un regard plein d'espoir.

- Ils sont hors de danger et Vanessa a enfin accepté de se reposer alors…

- Grouilles Archi on doit aller directos en Angleterre, bouge ! Faut prévenir Travis et les autres ! Mais bouge ARCHIIII ! hurlèrent les étudiants d'une même voix en déboulant dans les escaliers et en commençant à courir sans même prendre la peine de récupérer leur affaire.

- Monsieur… bredouilla la professeur perdue alors qu'aucun des étudiants ne comprenaient.

- Mr Potter, vous voyez ils viennent de montrer plus d'énergie en 5 secondes qu'ils n'en ont eut depuis la rentrée, je compte sur votre jeune frère rit le directeur alors que deux incontrôlables tiraient le pauvre elfe derrière eux.

- Nous on les voudrait bien un peu apathique de temps en temps quand même cria Archi avant de disparaitre du champ de vision du directeur qui était mort de rire.

- Monsieur le directeur… tenta à nouveau la professeur complètement perdue.

- Continuez votre cours et ne touchez pas à leur affaire, ils seront de retour dans quelques semaines continua de rire le directeur.

- De toutes manières qu'ils soient là ou non ça ne fait pas une grande différence renifla dédaigneusement l'enseignante avant de se remettre au travail.

- Allez Archi grouilles toi !

- Stop maintenant on se calme ! trancha Archi alors qu'ils apparaissaient dans la grande salle. Ils se sont réveillés dans la nuit mais sont encore faible et je compte sur vous pour les ménager. Retenez-vous de leur sauter dessus. Et il y a encore des autres personnes là bas qui sont pour certaines dans le coma. Alors calme d'accord ?

- Oui archi répondirent en cœur les ados avant de sortir calmement de la salle.

Cependant une fois dans le couloir, Archi, qui n'avait pas bougé de la grande salle, ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire en entendant les pas se transformer en course effrénée.

- Comment dis Jo déjà : parle à mon cul ma tête est malade pouffa l'elfe alors que jenny venait se blottir contre lui. Les autres sont arrivés ?

- Ouais mais je ne sais pas qui était le plus intenable de Jo, David ou Sirius pour courir jusqu'à l'infirmerie sourit l'amazone avant de bailler.

L'elfe regarda avec inquiétude la jeune femme et la prit dans ses bras contre sa volonté avant de se diriger vers l'infirmerie. Quand il pénétra dans l'infirmerie il ne put s'empêcher de rire doucement en voyant les adolescents assis dans un coin tranquillement car les Potter dormaient encore.

- On est en train de transformer l'infirmerie en dortoir géant pouffa Archi en déposant jenny qui s'était endormie entre temps dans un lit.

- Vanessa s'est légèrement réveillée, et s'est calée dans les bras de son chéri et n'a plus bougé depuis se moqua Remus en désignant l'adolescent assis dans un fauteuil qui tenait sa petite amie endormie dans ses bras.

- Elle a beaucoup de repos à rattraper constata Mizi.

- C'est quoi tout ce bordel dans l'infirmerie ! grogna un voix bourrue depuis l'entrée. Le gosse s'est enfin réveillé à ce qui parait ?

- Professeur Maugrey, je suis contente de vous voir s'enthousiasma Hermione en se levant.

- Joie non partagée par Mr Malefoy n'est ce pas ? ironisa l'ancien auror.

- C'était vous le prof qui l'avait transformé en fouine ? pouffa Travis qui continuait de caresser la chevelure blonde de sa copine.

- Travis tu as de la chance de tenir Vanessa dans tes bras sinon je t'aurais étripé ! grogna le pirate.

- C'est vrai qu'on connait la tradition du meurtre chez les Malefoy ! trancha Maugrey.

- Stop Maugrey intervint une voix d'une jeune femme couchée dans un lit dans le fond de l'infirmerie. Vigilance constante ne veux pas dire œillère sur les yeux. Mon cousin s'est battu à nos cotés toute la nuit. C'est un bon gars alors ne le met pas dans le même sac que le reste de sa famille. Sirius est un Black, Draco est un Malefoy mais oublie pas que ton apprentie est la descendante de la sœur de Bellatrix Lestrange et Narcissa Malefoy. Et puis il y a eut assez de bataille, de blessés et de morts. Et en restant logique, je te rappelle qu'il a mis hors circuit le bras droit de Voldemort et un paquet de mangemort et tu ne fais plus le poids contre lui. Alors si tu es venu pour mettre ton bazar et réveiller tous les Potter qui sont en manque de sommeil, repart d'où tu viens, ou sinon j'attends le paquet de chocogrenouilles qu'il y a dans ta poche.

- Qui dit que les chocogrenouilles sont pour toi Nymphadora ? rétorqua le vieil auror.

- Je suis faible, et mal au point j'ai besoin de chocogrenouilles sinon je vais mourir gémit la jeune femme en faisant semblant d'être à l'article de la mort.

- Si elle a même pas réagit au fait que vous l'ayez appelé Nymphadora je crois qu'elle a vraiment besoin de ces chocogrenouilles professeur Maugrey pouffa la voix endormie du survivant qui n'avait toujours pas ouvert les yeux.

- C'est vrai Potter, NYMPHADORA est en petite forme ! nargua l'auror.

- Attendez tous les deux que je mette la main sur ma baguette ! commença à s'agiter la jeune femme.

Cependant à force de s'agiter dans tous les sens à la recherche de sa baguette la jeune femme calcula mal son coup et se tomba au sol dans un gémissement sonore alors qu'Harry et Maugrey pouffaient à l'insu de la pauvre femme.

- Attendez je vais vous aider intervint Jo en s'approchant de la jeune femme qui gémissait de douleur sans parvenir à se redresser.

- Jo croassa difficilement Harry en ouvrant les yeux et en se figeant en voyant tous ses élèves qui faisaient des petits sourires et des petits coucous.

- Il se réveille à peine et il pense déjà à moi ! Je suis trop chanceux ! s'émerveilla faussement le hockeyeur.

- Retenu de 4 heures pour ne pas avoir rendu ton devoir sur l'invasion des peuples du nord nargua le survivant.

- Hey t'as pas le droit ! Il y a prescription ! C'était en janvier ! s'offusqua le hockeyeur en redéposant la jeune femme sur le lit. Hey pourquoi vous avez les cheveux roses ?

- Cool ça refonctionne souffla la jeune femme soulagée en faisant pousser pour raccourcir ses cheveux

- J'ai toujours eu un drôle d'effet sur les femmes mais là ça craint quand même pouffa Jo faisant éclater de rire les sorciers.

- Bella hurla Maya en se réveillant en sursaut plongeant la pièce dans un silence pesant.

- Chut Maya on est là calme toi rassura Harry en se tournant dans le lit pour placer son front sur le front de sa femme avant de murmurer en phoenixi. Bella n'existe pas encore, ce petit con a pas intérêt à toucher à ma fille avant de la demander en mariage !

- J'espère qu'ils iront bien pleura l'amazone.

- On va tous faire pour que ça aille bien ! Pour que les enfants grandissent et soit aussi heureux que ce qu'on a vu. Mais ça on ne peut le construire qu'à partir de maintenant alors maintenant je vais t'embrasser comme un dément, on va se faire traiter de pervers et on va reprendre le cours de nos vies. Et surtout je vais t'épouser pour de vraie que je puisse enfin clamer haut et fort que tu es ma femme murmura le survivant dans la langue des oiseaux avant d'embrasser tendrement sa femme qui ne tarda pas à passer ses bras autour de son cou.

- Pervers crièrent de concert les incontrôlables arrachant un sourire aux deux Potter.

- Je suis désolé les gars mais je préfère quand même les voir se bisouiller plutôt que dans le coma coupa Travis.

- Peut être mais on ne change pas les bonnes vieilles habitudes rit doucement Jo en s'asseyant à coté de Tonks. Hey ! David faudrait qu'on est les même lit à l'infirmerie de Pittsburg on est super bien dedans !

- Tu prends quand même de la place ! Et tu as quand même du culot pour te mettre dans mon lit alors qu'on ne se connait pas ! s'offusqua l'auror.

- Attends si Jo connait déjà Pittsburg, pourquoi Vanessa était-elle là plutôt qu'à Yale ? demanda suspicieusement Harry en se redressant dans son lit.

- Papa je t'avais dis que t'avais qu'à revenir avec maman en pleine forme pour m'y envoyer à coup de pied au cul ! souffla vanessa en se réveillant.

- Mais on était là ! Tu aurais du y aller ! rétorqua le survivant.

- Des corps sans âmes sont pas ce que j'appelle être là papa ! répliqua la jeune fille en se postant devant le lit de ses parents les points sur les hanches.

- De toute manière tes élèves sont tous en passe de se faire virer de leur cursus surtout ceux de Julliard lâcha Archi alors que tous les incontrôlables se raidissaient en mitraillant l'elfe du regard.

- Qu'est ce qu'il veut dire par « en passe de se faire virer » ? demanda durement Maya en se redressant dans son lit.

- Maya ne t'énerves pas autant, repose toi tenta Jeff en essayant de s'approcher du lit avant de se figer. Les gars on est mort ! Albus nous a envoyé de force à l'école, mais comment vous vouliez qu'on se concentre quand on savait que vous étiez dans le coma !

- ESPECE DE SOMBRE IDIOT hurla Maya alors que les incontrôlables se raidissaient et que les autres patients se réveillaient en sursaut et que les autres adultes pouffaient doucement. VOUS ETES DES ABRUTIS DE PREMIERE ZONE ! EST-CE QUE JE DOIS VOUS RAPPELER LE BOULOT QUE VOUS AVEZ TOUS ABBATU POUR FAIRE CE QUE VOUS VOULIEZ !

- Maya tenta doucement Jo avant de se cacher derrière Nymphadora en voyant le regard meurtrier de Maya.

- TOI TU TE TAIS SINON TU VAS RECURER LES CUISINES DE POUDLARD A LA BROSSE A DENT. JE VOUS JURE QUE VOUS ALLEZ VOUS METTRE AU BOULOT ET RAPIDEMENT !

- Oui maya bafouillèrent les adolescents.

- Et toi tu n'as rien à dire Travis ! trancha maya.

- Harry et toi vous êtes tellement investi pour m'aider à rentrer à Harvard que je ne voulais pas vous décevoir parce que je savais pertinemment que vous alliez revenir ! Pour le moment je suis dans les premiers de ma promotion mais si ça te rassure je deviendrais le premier sourit doucement l'adolescent toujours assis dans le fauteuil alors que Vanessa revenait se blottir contre lui.

- Enfin un qui a une cervelle dans le groupe ! grogna Maya.

- Et puis je me suis dis que si vous ne retrouviez pas le chemin pour revenir avant halloween, j'allais venir vous dire que les autres foutaient rien et qu'il fallait que vous veniez leur botter le cul. Et connaissant la hargne de Maya, elle serait revenue illico presto pour leur botter le cul et Harry serait revenu en suivant le chemin de Maya rien que pour admirer le spectacle ! Pas plus compliqué ! sourit le jeune homme tout fier.

- Traitre hurlèrent les incontrôlables

- Hey je suis pas une hargneuse s'insurgea aussi Maya.

- Non tu viens de réveiller toute l'infirmerie mais à part ça tu es aussi douce qu'un agneau ! ironisa Archi.

- Moi je trouve qu'il manque quelque chose made in incontrôlables taquina Wess en regardant Jo qui se mit à sourire doucement.

- Bon maintenant qu'on s'est fait engueuler comme des pourris ! CALINNNNNNNNN hurla l'adolescent en sautant de son lit pour se jeter sur les deux Potter qui n'eurent pas le temps ou peut être même l'envie de l'esquiver.

- CALINNN reprirent en cœur les autres en sautant aussi sur le lit.

- Maintenant que les autres sont en train d'étouffer mes parents est-ce que je peux avoir un baiser murmura Vanessa à Travis.

Le jeune homme fit juste un petit sourire avant d'embrasser passionnément la jeune femme qu'il n'avait pas vu depuis plus de 1mois.

- Tu as encore d'horrible cerne sous les yeux mon ange, tu devrais te reposer encore un peu sourit le jeune homme en resserrant son étreinte sur la blonde qui se cala contre son torse.

- Je veux être réveillé quand ils apprendront ce qui s'est passé. Et ça te dérange pas de sortir avec une fille qui sèche les cours ?

- Quand bien même tu serais la dernière des imbéciles, je m'en fou Vanessa. Je t'aime et je connais peu de personne qui sacrifierait son rêve pour veiller sur d'autres personnes rassura Travis en déposant un léger baiser sur les lèvres de vanessa.

- Hey morveux arrête de bisouiller ma fille ! grogna Harry.

- Vient m'en empêcher alors nargua Travis en recapturant les lèvres de vanessa pendant que tous se mettaient à rire.

Harry souffla et passa ses jambes hors du lit avec un petit sourire. Malgré ce qu'il avait dit à sa femme plus tôt, il ne pouvait chasser de son esprit cette petite tête blonde qui l'avait appelé papy. Comme tous les autres enfants, tous si petits, si mignons, qui l'avait appelé papy et qui semblaient l'aimer plus que tout. Et cette femme aux cheveux courts qui avait eut le courage de se mettre en couple avec Jo. Sans même s'en rendre compte il se mit à éclater de rire et perdit l'équilibre tout en continuant de rire et en dévisageant chacun de ses incontrôlables. Maintenant qu'ils les avaient devant les yeux âgés de 17ans, ils retrouvaient certaines ressemblances. La petite fille qui avait été la première à parler ressemblait énormément à Paul, et le petit garçon était une miniature de Sam.

- Harry respire, ça va ? s'inquiéta Archi en venant s'accroupir auprès du survivant qui continuait de pouffer comme une groupie

Harry continua de rire et cessa tout aussi vite en se rappelant de la conversation houleuse qu'il avait eut avec lui-même. Relevant un genou pour mettre son bras dessus et ainsi caler sa tête pour regarder sa famille qui le regardait perplexe. Il ferma les yeux et se concentra mais rapidement tous virent apparaitre un air désorienté sur le visage du survivant.

- J'ai un problème avec ma magie, je ne sens pas Dumbledore. Je vous sens tous mais pas lui ! Il est au ministère ? s'étonna le survivant avant de sentir un froid lui remonter le long de la colonne vertébrale en voyant le regard fuyant de ses amis.

Mione se dégagea des bras de Draco et hésitante se rapprocha de son meilleur ami et elle eut l'impression de se retrouver à l'époque où ils étaient encore étudiants. Elle s'assit difficilement devant lui et en levant la main fit apparaitre un dôme les isolant du reste du monde.

- Il n'est pas au ministère n'est ce pas ? demanda faiblement Harry qui comprenait enfin les paroles de son futur lui.

- Non avoua Hermione en sortant de sa poche intérieure une lettre avec le cachet de Poudlard. Il n'est pas au ministère ni nulle part.

Harry regarda autour de lui et quand il vit le regard en suspend de toute sa famille il attrapa la main de Mione et transplanna.

- Harry tu ne dois pas faire de magie tant que tu es aussi faible gronda gentiment Mione en se rendant compte qu'elle se trouvait assise dans un coin perdu du parc juste en face du lac. Je ne connaissais pas ce coin, c'est magnifique.

- On ne peut y accéder qu'en transplannant , j'ai jamais pu venir ici par voie terrestre expliqua Harry avant de reprendre avec gravité son regard fixer sur l'horizon. Je veux tout savoir Mione, dis moi ce qui c'est passé pendant que je n'étais pas là.

- Je peux même pas te raconter, j'ai même pas l'impression d'y avoir participer tellement tout est flou renifla Mione. Le moindre recoin du parc ou de la forêt était un champ de bataille, les hommes qui agonisaient, les créatures qui tombaient, l'odeur du sang et de la mort qui embaumait l'air et qui collait à la peau. Les cris, les pleurs,…

- Vous avez passé la nuit si le château est toujours debout ?

- Oui bien que j'ai perdu connaissance juste un peu avant le levé du soleil grimaça la jeune femme.

- Tu es blessée ? s'inquiéta immédiatement le survivant

- Non j'ai chatouillé le dragon de Poudlard sourit doucement l'ancienne préfète.

- Miss Granger croyait donc aux légendes de la magie ? Personne, même à l'époque de la création de Poudlard, n'a vu et n'a pu faire apparaitre le dragon Mione ! Toi qui es une pure littéraire très cartésienne qui ne croit qu'en ce qu'elle voit tu as basé ta défense sur une légende ? nargua gentiment le survivant en s'asseyant à ses cotés.

- L'histoire de Poudlard dit qu'il est impossible de transplanner dans l'enceinte de l'école ! Pourtant toi ainsi que Maya le faites. Un sorcier peut faire de la magie seulement avec sa baguette ! Pourtant nous ne l'utilisons plus ! Je crois en plus que la tienne a explosé contre Voldemort 77. Normalement il faut être adulte et avoir des années d'entrainement pour vaincre un troll des montages adultes, vous n'aviez que 11ans. Harry, depuis que je te connais tu bouleverses toutes les lois de la magie des plus ancestrales aux plus nouvelles. Voila pourquoi lorsque je suis tombée sur le rituel du protecteur de Poudlard j'y ai cru avoua Hermione en jouant avec sa lettre cachetée de Poudlard sans regarder Harry. Albus de 77 m'a dis que l'amour joue un grand rôle dans le pouvoir d'une personne mais ce qui peut la rendre dangereuse c'est son imagination. Luna est redoutable et tu sais pourquoi ?

- Elle arrive à croire à des choses dont personnes ne croit sourit Harry.

- Quand as-tu commencé à croire à ces choses Harry ?

- En fait je crois que je n'ai jamais vraiment fait la différence entre ce qui est possible et impossible dans la magie. Quand on avait 11ans, tu connaissais tous tes livres par cœur et tu savais selon les livres ce qui était possible ou pas, Ron, lui, était un sorcier de sang pur. Il connaissait les limites car il avait été conditionné comme ça. Mais moi Mione la magie c'était un nouveau monde magnifique, un vrai souffle libérateur qui m'emmenait loin de mes moldus. Pour moi tout était possible. J'ai vu un homme revenir à la vie. Et même si c'était le plus détraqué des hommes, il était revenu de la mort ce fils de pute.

- Et tu n'as jamais douté et c'est là-dessus que tu nous es bien supérieur souffla Mione en le regardant.

- Non quand Sirius est passé à travers le voile j'ai douté, j'ai même cessé de croire en la magie elle-même avoua Harry faisant s'ouvrir de grand yeux à sa meilleure amie. Me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça Mione ! Quand on est revenu du ministère je me suis rendu compte que ce monde que je croyais sans limite en avait belle et bien. Et j'étais furieux, furieux que cette putain de magie ait aussi ses limites. Puis Dumbledore m'a parlé de cette foutue de prophétie de merde et là je n'ai plus cru en rien. Je me suis retrouvé seul, sans Sirius et sans cette magie qui je pensais me protégerait toujours expliqua Harry perdu dans ses souvenirs.

- Pourtant tu as recommencé à y croire sourit Mione en posant sa tête sur son épaule.

- J'imagine que me retrouver sur les hauteurs de Morunkai avant de rencontrer un pseudo moine complètement farfelu aide beaucoup à croire rit doucement Harry. Sans Merlin et les voyages que j'ai effectué je pense honnêtement que je ne serais jamais revenu à Poudlard et que je serais encore en train de me morfondre dans la plus petite chambre du 4 privet drive à tenter encore et encore de m'ouvrir les veines. Mais pourtant aujourd'hui je suis là et Voldemort n'est plus.

- C'est fini soupira Mione.

- Oui c'est finit Mione acquiesça Harry après un moment d'hésitation en caressant tendrement ses cheveux.

- Albus Dumbledore est mort sanglota Mione.

- J'avais compris Mione ne t'inquiète pas rassura le survivant en essayant de calmer les soubresauts de sa meilleure amie. Il y a eut beaucoup de pertes ?

- Ça aurait pu être pire mais il y en a trop eut.

- Dès qu'une personne perd la vie c'est déjà trop Mione soupira Harry avant de reprendre avec hésitation. Qui sont les personnes qui y sont restés Mione ?

- Chez les sorciers que tu connais : Dumbledore, Shakelbot, Dedalus Diggle, Mondingus Fletcher, Hestia Jones, Mme Bibine, Mme Chourave, Hagrid, et une cinquantaine d'autres sorciers du ministère et des aurors. Bill Weasley a également été attaqué il a fait un petit séjour à l'infirmerie mais rien de bien méchant lâcha Mione en relevant la tête pour voir son ami se morde férocement la lèvre inférieure alors qu'une étincelle de douleur apparaissait dans ses yeux.

- Continue s'il te plait Mione murmura Harry avec une voix défaillante.

- Chez les elfes il y a 25morts en plus de Legolas et Lontro. Maylas est encore dans le coma et Mizi ne sait pas s'il va se réveiller ou pas. Pour Eleonowa il y a 13 morts dont Sky. Pour ceux de Morunkaï une quarantaine de personnes sont décédés dont Kiraï. Genzo a été très grièvement blessé mais ses jours ne sont plus en danger. Du coté des amazones elles ont perdu 7 d'entre elle dont Maria l'amie à Maya et chez les hommes trois morts.

- Et chez les alliés ?

- Tu es sur que tu veux que je continue Harry ? s'inquiéta Mione en voyant des larmes silencieuses coulées sur les joues de son ami alors qu'elle-même pleurait sans retenue.

- Oui je veux savoir

- Une centaine d'elfe de maison sont décédés, sans eux les pertes auraient été catastrophiques. Dobby et Winky ont du faire un séjour à l'infirmerie pour cause d'épuisement magique. Ils se sont défoncés comme des bêtes. Pour les vélanes une dizaine sont mortes, 33 chez les vampires, 6 chez les elfes des bois, 27 chez les gobelins, 9 chez les centaures, 26 chez les fées, et 2 chez les dryades. Nami a été gravement blessé par un dragon et a été empoisonnée, heureusement que le professeur Rogue a immédiatement réagit sinon on aurait rien pu faire pour la sauver. Elle s'est réveillée il y a trois jours seulement.

- Pourquoi est-ce que je les ai autorisés à faire cette putain de guerre qui ne les concernait pas ! J'aurais du sceller les dimensions, j'aurais du les empêcher lorsqu'ils se sont rassemblés ! Mione ils n'auraient pas du risquer leur peau et la perdre pour les sorciers ! s'énerva Harry en se levant alors qu'il laissait enfin ses nerfs lâchés.

- Harry tenta Mione.

- Non ! Je m'en fou de ce qu'ils pensaient ! Sky, Legolas, Maylas, Kiraï avaient des familles, des amis qui tenaient à eux Mione. Et parce qu'ils ont voulu m'aider ils sont mort ! Mort et ils ne reviendront plus ! Et putain de Dumbledore, pourquoi il a fallu qu'il y reste !

- Ils ont fait ce qui leur semblaient juste Harry, et c'est justement parce que c'était des gens biens qu'ils nous ont aidé. C'était des gens qui se sont battu pour la liberté toute leur vie, et tu les as aidé à acquérir cette liberté alors ils voulaient juste t'aider à acquérir la tienne hurla à son tour Mione. Alors maintenant tu arrêtes de croire que tout est de ta faute et putain de merde tu vas reprendre le contrôle de tes nerfs sinon les miens aussi vont lâcher. On est plus des gosses Harry, ça fait mal je le sais mais il faut se reprendre !

- J'étais un imbécile de croire que je pourrais sauver tous le monde !

- Tu l'auras cherché grogna Mione en s'approchant de son ami pour lui mettre une baffe. Tu as sauvé tous le monde espèce d'abruti, tu nous as débarrassés de Voldemort ! Espèce de survivant à deux noises !

- Aïe Mione je me suis réveillé que ce matin murmura Harry en se massant sa joue alors que son éclat de colère était passé.

- Ouais et tu n'as pas arrêté de sortir des conneries depuis ce matin alors tu récoltes ce que tu sèmes ! trancha Mione en se rasseyant. Cette situation est facile pour personne alors on doit se serrer les coudes et oses même pas dire que tu es désolé sinon cette fois ci tu te prends un aller-retour.

- C'est le fait d'avoir vécu comme un pirate qui t'as rendu comme ça ? taquina doucement le survivant.

- Comme dirais Franky ils ont fait ressortir ce qu'il y avait de mieux en moi, la tigresse endormie ! pouffa doucement la jeune femme avant de reprendre avec sérieux. Qu'est ce que tu comptes faire maintenant ? Pas aujourd'hui ni demain mais sur le long terme ?

- Il faut que je me remette correctement, que j'épouse Maya parce que putain ça fait trop longtemps qu'on attend, que j'aille voir les immortels pour essayer de gérer la situation expliqua Harry sans vraiment répondre.

- Vanessa t'as donc parlé de ce qui s'était passé ? J'ai jamais ressentit une aussi grosse pression magique, impossible à traverser le bouclier. Elle a fait face seule, elle était morte de peur mais elle a rien lâché. Elle a même frappé un des gars qui s'était un peu trop approché d'Ely.

- Elle est persuadée d'avoir mal agi mais elle a juste tenté de protéger ses frères et sa sœur et là-dessus je ne pourrais jamais lui en vouloir. Mais il faut que j'aille leur montrer qu'on a pas dit notre dernier mot ! Et pour après je ne sais pas soupira Harry.

- Regarde cette lettre Harry, peu importe ce que toi tu en penses je crois que ma décision à moi est prise lâcha Mione en lui tendant finalement la lettre qu'elle trifouillait depuis l'infirmerie.

_Harry, Hermione_

_Si vous lisez cette lettre c'est que je ne m'en suis pas sorti mais qu'heureusement la nouvelle génération est encore là._

_J'espère que vous excuserez mon langage pour la suite de la lettre mais je crois sincèrement que si je continue d'écrire comme l'homme que je suis Harry ne voudra pas prendre la peine de continuer à lire. Aussi je vais dire ce que je pense même si cela pourra sembler décousu, mais n'est-ce pas normal venant d'un vieillard complètement fou ?_

_Ce soir aura lieu dans le parc du château la plus grande bataille que Poudlard n'aura jamais connu et nous venons de prendre quelques heures à discuter à cœur ouvert de votre scolarité, de vos attentes, de vos joies, et de vos peines. Hermione vous avez rendu un vieil homme heureux cet après midi et je vous en serais éternellement reconnaissant. Et cet après midi m'a aidé à comprendre beaucoup de choses sur mes erreurs passés._

_Harry, je ne vais pas admettre que tous ce que tu me reproches est réellement de ma faute mais j'admets que beaucoup étaient de mon fait de façon non intentionnelle. J'ai fais des choix dans ma vie, des choix qui se sont avérés mauvais avec le temps. J'ai toujours pensé que tu étais plus en sécurité chez ta tante et ton oncle et je me suis voilé la face sans prendre la peine de vérifier si tu étais traité convenablement. Par ma faute tu as en effet eut une enfance malheureuse et je sais que j'aurais à répondre de ce choix devant tes parents dans l'autre monde._

_Pour la prophétie je suis désolé mais je ne regrette pas de ne pas te l'avoir révéler avant. Je réalise juste que le moment où je te l'ai divulgué n'était pas le bon mais sache que si c'était à refaire je le ferai à nouveau comme ça. Tu avais le droit d'être un sorcier normal sans une prophétie au dessus de ta tête à l'âge de 11ans._

_Savoir que tu as tenté de mettre fin à tes jours me bouleverse, aucun enfant ne devrait arriver à une telle extrémité. Tu avais raison j'aurais du être à tes cotés pour te soutenir face à la perte de ton parrain. Tu me faisais confiance et j'ai outrageusement bafoué cette confiance. J'ai été aveugle en pensant que Severus arriverait à mettre de coté ses sentiments pour t'apprendre l'occlumencie. Je sais plus que quiconque que c'est un art extrêmement délicat à maitriser et encore plus à enseigner. Je n'aurais pas du attendre tant de temps, dès la réapparition de Voldemort j'aurais du t'enseigner moi-même comment bloquer ton esprit._

_Depuis la fin de l'année scolaire j'ai beaucoup douté, me disant que tous les maux qui t'arrivaient étaient de ma faute. Mais quand je te vois avec ta fiancée les yeux amoureux comme l'étaient tes parents, que je te vois rire sincèrement avec tes amis, que je t'entends parler avec tendresse de tes enfants et tes fameux incontrôlables je me dis finalement que je ne regrette rien. Je ne regrette rien pour la simple et bonne raison que si tu es heureux aujourd'hui c'est que tu as acquis ce bonheur par toi-même en te croyant seul._

_Contrairement à ce que tu m'as dis je tiens tout de même à te signaler que la sécurité de mes étudiants et de mes proches sont toujours passés avant tout bien que j'ai souvent failli à cette tache. Mais tu avais raison : « ma réputation était une putain de légende surfaite » et le fait que je ne puisse te dire tout cela de vive voix en ai la preuve._

_Harry, Hermione, vous êtes la nouvelle génération de sorciers. Vous savez ce qu'est la guerre, vous savez ce qu'est le prix de la liberté et je sais que vous apporterez de très bonnes choses au monde sorcier. Il faut que la discorde et le sectarisme disparaissent. Faire changer la vieille génération sera probablement impossible c'est pourquoi je veux que vous appreniez à la prochaine génération le respect, l'humilité et surtout l'égalité de tous. Je veux que vous preniez la direction de l'école à vous deux. Que vous apportiez les changements que vous désirez. L'école est indépendante du ministère vous aurez donc carte blanche._

_Cependant cela n'est que le rêve d'un vieil homme bercé d'illusion et de rêves. Vous avez le droit de vivre la vie que la guerre vous a enlevé. Aussi je vous nomme comme mes successeurs mais vous avez le droit de refuser. Ou seulement un de vous deux peut prendre le poste si l'autre refuse. Je ne vous oblige en rien et je sais que vous avez maintenant chacun un compagnon ou une compagne à qui demander auparavant._

_Je crois qu'il est temps de vous dire adieu à tous les deux et que merlin vous protège et vous bénisse pour les temps à venir._

_Adieu_

_Albus Dumbledore._

_Je soussigné Albus Perceval Wulfric Brian Dumbledore, directeur de Poudlard, Président-Sorcier du Magenmagot, Manitou suprême de la Confédération internationale des mages et sorciers, Ordre de Merlin, première classe, et Enchanteur-en-chef nomme en tant que successeur au poste de directeur de Poudlard Mlle Hermione Jane Granger ainsi que Mr Harry James Potter. Telle est ma dernière volonté que je formule sur la magie des quatre fondateurs._

- Je vais accepter Harry lâcha Mione en voyant son ami relevé les yeux de la lettre qu'il lui rendit en tremblant. Que ce soit avec ou sans toi !

- Je … je tenta le survivant en tournant toutes les infos dans son esprit.

- Tu ne sais pas pour l'instant et c'est normal, je cogite là-dessus depuis trois semaines et je n'ai pas pris ma décision en trente seconde. Honnêtement je voulais refuser au départ, je me pensais trop jeune et pas assez expérimenté expliqua l'ex préfète.

- Et comment tu as fais pour prendre ta décision ?

- Je me suis faite avoir par un vil Serpentard manipulateur bouda Mione faisant doucement rire le survivant. Harry dis toi que si tes moldus avaient été normaux, qu'est-ce que tu aurais le plus regretté en rentrant dans le monde de la magie ?

- Je sais pas trop mais déjà rien que l'annonce que j'ai des pouvoirs ça a été un coup dur…

- Tu ne savais plus ce que tu étais, qui tu étais, ce que tu devais faire compléta Mione. Et si tu étais directeur et que tu avais le pouvoir de faire quelque chose pour ça tu ferais comment ?

- D'accord je vois comment Draco s'y ai prit le petit malin éclata de rire le survivant alors que Mione souriait doucement. Tu n'es vraiment pas douée en temps que vil serpentarde manipulatrice Mione.

- Peut être parce que j'ai un autre vil serpentard devant moi nargua la jeune femme en tirant la langue avant de se lever.

- Je ne te promets rien Mione juste que je vais y réfléchir pour le moment sourit Harry avant de s'avancer vers le lac pour regarder le château au loin.

- De toute façon je sais que si j'ai besoin de toi, que tu sois directeur avec moi ou non je m'en moque, je sais que je pourrai compter sur toi comme depuis toujours souffla Mione en s'avançant à coté de lui avant d'ouvrir de grands yeux surpris. C'est quoi ce bordel dans le parc ?

- Tu ne pensais réellement pas que les incontrôlables ne foutraient pas leur merde Mione et même si je n'étais pas là je sais que le fait de nous savoir HS avec Maya a du les bouleversé. Plusieurs fois pendant notre entrainement enfin surtout moi ils m'ont retrouvé inconscient, il y en avait toujours un pour nous veiller jusqu'à ce qu'on se réveille. Travis s'est même mis à étudier les potions de soins.

- Ce sont de braves gosses, à l'image de leur professeur Harry sourit Mione en se calant dans les bras de son meilleur ami. Si tu ne veux pas être directeur tu veux pas être professeur ?

Harry regarda sa meilleure amie qui avait une petite moue candide et il ne put s'empêcher d'éclater de rire.

- Je t'ai dis que je réfléchirai à tout ça à tête reposée Mione, et si on retournait dans le parc de Poudlard, je veux profiter de mes enfants et de mes amis. Tu es prête ?

- Oui vas y et prouve moi encore que l'histoire de Poudlard n'est pas sur à 100% souffla Mione alors qu'il passait ses bras dans son dos pour la garder contre lui.

- Mione l'histoire de Poudlard d'un point de vue historique et pratique est fiable à 100%. Je ne transplanne pas, j'apparais seulement ! Si j'essayais de transplanner ça ne fonctionnerait pas ! sourit Harry en embrassant la tempe de son amie qui pouffait contre son torse.

- Bon quand tu veux Harry, y'en a qui sont mort comme ça ! s'impatienta Mione.

- Draco je pense qu'il va vraiment falloir qu'on devienne jaloux un de ces 4 gloussa Maya alors que Hermione se décrochait de Harry qui riait.

- Mais… comment ? souffla Mione perdue.

- Je ne transplanne pas j'apparais petite Mione répéta posément Harry avant d'attraper au vol Ely qui courait vers lui pour lui faire un gros câlin.

- Tiens papa viens t'asseoir Dobby a fait plein de gâteaux sourit Vanessa en désignant une place sur la grande couverture juste entre elle et sa mère.

Harry fit juste un sourire un peu plus grand et vint s'asseoir à la place indiqué. Il déposa un baiser sur la joue de sa grande fille et sur la joue de sa femme et avec sa fillette toujours sur les genoux ils se jetèrent tous les deux sur les gâteaux à l'exaspération de Maya.

- Alors comme ça Draco tu es un vil Serpentard manipulateur ? demanda Harry au blond alors que Mione le foudroyait du regard.

- Elle a essayé de te convaincre en faisant la même chose ? pouffa le serpentard.

- Ouai et je dois dire que je l'ai vu venir à 10km à la ronde se moqua Harry faisant s'offusquer sa meilleure amie.

- Et alors ?

- Alors je dois en parler à ma femme et à mes enfants Draco, si elle a besoin de moi je serais là en soutien mais pour le moment j'ai besoin de me poser calmement sans responsabilités à assumer avoua Harry.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe Harry ? s'inquiéta Maya.

- Dumbledore est mort

- Je sais murmura Maya en lui prenant la main. Ils m'ont tout raconté pendant que vous discutiez tous les deux.

- Il nous a nommé Mione et moi comme successeur au titre de directeur de Poudlard avoua Harry avant de reprendre en phoenixi. Tu crois qu'il m'a dis tout ça pour que j'accepte le poste ? Pourquoi il ne nous as pas dit, je ne sais pas quoi faire !

- Il ne nous a rien dit parce que lui on ne lui avait rien dis tout comme toi tu ne diras rien! Est-ce que tu veux devenir directeur de Poudlard ?

- Je sais pas !

- Alors on verra plus tard pour ça sourit doucement Maya avant de l'embrasser tendrement.

- Epouse moi Mayaween lâcha Harry en anglais en regardant sa femme dans les yeux.

- Oui et peut importe le nombre de fois où tu me poseras la question, ma réponse sera la même ! rit Maya.

- Ma puce va dans les bras de Vanessa un petit moment sourit le survivant en déposant Ely sur les genoux de sa sœur avant de se tourner pour se jeter sur sa femme et l'embrasser férocement.

- Pervers hurlèrent en cœur les incontrôlables.

Cependant ils restèrent pantois avant d'éclater de rire en voyant leur professeur leur faire un bras d'honneur alors qu'il continuait d'embrasser sa femme comme si c'était la dernière fois qu'il pouvait le faire.

- A cet allure je vais avoir de nouveau frère et sœur dans pas longtemps pouffa Vanessa avant de lancer un regard incompréhensible à ses parents qui s'étaient stoppés dans leur élan et qui arboraient une mine grave.

- Harry ! s'inquiéta Archi en voyant son frère.

- Désolé un petit moment d'absence, surement la fatigue sourit le survivant avec une mine contrite en se souvenant qu'ils n'auraient plus jamais d'enfant.

- Tataaaaaa hurla une petite fille en arrivant derrière maya pour se jeter sur elle alors qu'ils sursautaient tous face à cet assaut.

- Hey ma petite princesse sourit l'amazone en lui faisant un gros câlin.

- T'as plus de bobo ? Tonton aussi ? s'impatienta Laura en les regardant avec des yeux pleins d'espoir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas petite puce rassura Harry en lui déposant un baiser sur la joue.

- Franchement il n'y a que vous pour vous faire un pique nique alors que vous sortez du coma se moqua une autre voix derrière eux. Vanessa tu as meilleure mine que la dernière fois que je t'ai vu.

- C'est normal elle arrête pas de bécoter son chéri depuis ce matin ! se moqua Jo.

- Ecoute pas cet idiot tonton sourit Vanessa.

- Coucou tout le monde je suis heureuse de tous vous revoir chantonna une jeune femme en arrivant.

Harry tourna finalement la tête et il du se mordre la joue pour éviter de perdre le contrôle de ses émotions et de se mettre à pleurer. Devant lui se tenait tous ses amis de Morunkaï, d'Eleonowa et de la cité d'or.

- Je vois que tu commences à apprendre à te réveiller tout seul sans que j'ai besoin de venir te réveiller déclara doucement Hikaru avec son éternel sourire bien qu'une lueur malheureuse brillait au fond de ses yeux.

- J'ai horreur de tes réveils espèce de moine sadique rétorqua doucement le survivant en se levant pour se planter devant ses amis.

Le survivant s'avança et en moins de deux pas se retrouva devant son ami qu'il prit fortement dans ses bras comme pour se convaincre qu'il ne s'agissait pas d'un rêve et qu'il était bel et bien là.

- Harry je me souviens encore du jour où tu es arrivé et où je t'ai rencontré en haut de cette colline à Morunkaï. Tu avais dans les yeux une douleur. Et maintenant c'est fini tu es libre !

- Je suis désolé pour maitre Kiraï souffla Harry.

- Tu sais ce que disait tout le temps Legolas ? sourit mélancoliquement Urioni un des elfes du conseil qui se trouvait à coté d'eux.

- Maitre Legolas disait beaucoup de choses rétorqua Harry en pensant au vieil elfe.

- C'est vrai qu'il parlait beaucoup, et souvent pour rien dire ! Qu'est-ce qu'il me prenait la tête avec ses grands serments souffla Archi de dépit. Et dire que lorsqu'il était jeune il était presque aussi pire que toi petit frère.

- Je l'ai jamais su s'étonna le survivant.

- Le jour de l'enterrement de son prédécesseur il est arrivé sur les lieux de la cérémonie complètement ivre avec sa choppe de Korma se souvint Mizi en riant doucement de même que les elfes. Il s'est planté devant la veuve de Maitre Irianeth et lui as embrassé la joue comme le font les enfants et il a dit « Maitre Irianeth était un elfe parmi les elfes et maitre sachez que vous êtes un horrible maitre avec vos sermons qui prennent la tête !...

- Avec vous qui rodiez dans le palais on pouvait jamais rien faire de ce qu'on voulait, il fallait toujours donné l'exemple et vous aviez même osé me confisquer ma Korma elfe indigne continua Van en riant et en essayant de parler comme un saoulard. Et parce que vous étiez comme ça vous étiez vous-même ! Vous ne croyez pas en la vie après la mort ni en la réincarnation mais moi je penserai à vous tous les jours qui me reste dans ma vie ! Ce qui fait que vous ne mourrez jamais vraiment car vous vivrez dans nos mémoires et dans nos cœurs ! Alors prenez ça dans les dents pour une fois c'est moi qui ai raison ! Et puis pour une fois arrêtez de faire le sérieux et prenez un coup de Korma, histoire que vous en profitiez une fois dans votre vie, vous n'avez plus à être un exemple maintenant que vous êtes libre». Et là il a mis sa choppe pleine de Korma dans la main du mort avant de repartir en sifflotant. Il a choqué toute l'assistance. Mais son crédo n'avait pas changé au file des années : les gens que tu aimes et auxquels tu penses ne meurent jamais.

- Bah au moins pour les funérailles de votre ancien il était bourré ça pouvait se comprendre rétorqua Vlad. J'avais 15ans quand je suis rentré dans les forces rebelles et deux jours plus tard un pote que je connaissais depuis tout gamin est mort sous mes yeux. Quand on l'a enterré je chialais comme une madeleine et Sky a débarqué et m'a foutu un coup tellement fort que j'ai cru que j'y passais aussi. « Arrête de chialer comme une gonzesse, c'est pas toi qui l'a tué alors si t'as des couilles tu te reprends et tu continues de vivre pour que son sacrifice ne soit pas vainc. C'est en notre victoire qu'ils vivront et qu'on pourra les célébrer avec joie ! »

- Sky n'était pas un modèle de délicatesse sourit doucement Titi.

- Bon allez on a assez ressassez les vieux souvenirs ! s'enthousiasma Vlad arrachant un sourire à Harry qui savait que ses amis avaient dis ça pour ne pas qu'il s'en veuille.

- Jo ! David ! Je pense que vous allez bientôt appeler ce gars Dieu ! déclara le survivant.

- C'est vrai que ce nom me va au plus au point avoua le jeune homme avec un grand sourire alors que son ami lui frappait la tête.

- Vous êtes le fameux joueur de Hockey ? s'émerveilla Jo.

- Hockey ? s'étonna Vlad en regardant le survivant.

- La rondelle expliqua Harry. Ils y jouent aussi mais ils appellent ça le Hockey sur glace.

- Ah on va bien s'entendre mon petit gars rit Vlad en allant s'asseoir à coté des deux adolescents.

- Apa c'est quoi un crado ? demanda Ely en regardant son père

- Papa c'est quoi les couilles ? renchérit Laura qui regardait aussi son père

- Un crado est un gars qui se sert de ses couilles lâcha simplement Jeff avant de lâcher un aïe en se prenant dans la tête le verre que maya venait de lancer.

- Ne parles pas comme ça devant les enfants Jeff ! trancha sévèrement Maya alors que tous pouffait de rire. Ma chérie on ne dit pas un crado mais un crédo ça veut dire que lorsqu'un personne a une idée et un idéal alors il va vivre sa vie en suivant cette ligne de conduite. Tu comprends ma chérie ?

- Non sourit Ely.

- Le crédo de ton papa est qu'un bon repas ne peut se finir que par une montagne de dessert alors toute sa vie il va manger plein de gâteau !

- Z'aime le crado a apa, je veux le même s'enthousiasma Ely alors qu'Harry éclatait de rire et que Maya levait les yeux au ciel.

- Hey ma Ely tu prononces les r maintenant s'étonna Travis à coté de la petite fille.

- Oui je suis une grrande fille se vanta la petite Potter alors que Maya lui déposait un baiser sur le front.

- Papa c'est quoi les couilles ? rappela Laura faisant à nouveau éclater de rire les personnes présentes.

- C'est le zizi du garçon expliqua fièrement Ely alors que tous les adultes ouvraient les yeux de stupeur.

- Pourquoi tu dis ça ma puce ? pouffa Archi.

- Quand Jo il a dis des choses méchantes à rosie elle a levé le genou jusqu'à son zizi et elle a dis « et un bon cou dans les couilles ça te tente ? » alors les couilles c'est le zizi affirma Elysia alors que Jo éclatait de rire et que Rosie se cachait le visage dans les mains.

- Comment j'ai fait pour trouver des élèves comme ça ! souffla Harry en posant sa main sur son visage dans un geste de dépit.

- Jo vient de se dévouer pour récurer la cuisine à la brosse à dent grogna Maya.

- Heyyyy j'y suis pour rien pour une fois ! s'offusqua le hockeyeur.

- C'est sa faute si j'ai dis ça ! Je n'y suis pour riennnnn fit mine de pleurer Rosalie en pointant son ami du doigt.

- Ma rosinette d'amour tu vas morfler ! éclata de rire Jo en se levant et en prenant dans ses bras sa meilleure amie avant de courir vers le lac pour la lancer dans l'eau.

- Mais t'es malade on est en octobre elle est gelée cette flotte ! hurla la blonde en tentant d'asperger son ami qui continuait de rire.

- Solidarité féminine hurlèrent Madison et Alexandra en se levant et en poussant le hockeyeur en direction de l'eau.

- Dobby tu es par là ? demanda doucement Vanessa.

- Que peux faire Dobby pour la grande fille de Harry Potter Monsieur Missy ! s'enthousiasma immédiatement l'elfe en apparaissant.

- Tu pourrais faire apparaitre des serviettes s'il te plait car mes idiots d'amis vont tous finir tremper à cette allure souffla la blonde en voyant de plus en plus de ces amis dans l'eau en train de s'amuser.

- Dobby ! manger gâteaux avec nous rajouta Ely en tapotant une place à coté d'elle.

- Missy Ely est trop bon avec Dobby comme son père le grand Harry Potter monsieur pleura de joie l'elfe alors que les serviettes apparaissaient.

- Elle a raison Dobby, les gâteaux que tu nous as fait sont délicieux, reste en manger avec nous et demande à Winky de nous rejoindre sourit Harry heureux de voir l'elfe fidèle à lui-même.

- Mizi on peut s'occuper de notre professeur ? sourit largement Jeff en s'approchant du groupe.

La guérisseuse ne répondit pas mais se mit à rire un peu plus fort alors que Harry lâchait son gâteau pour se mettre à courir pour éviter Travis, Jeff, Jo et tous les garçons qui tentaient de l'attraper.

- Je suis convalescent et on ne s'en prend pas à un convalescent ! s'indigna Harry qui continuait de courir.

- Pour un convalescent tu cours vite Harry dommage que ta magie te régénère aussi vite se moqua Archi.

Le survivant hurla à la traitrise tout en courant mais rapidement sa fatigue repris le dessus sur son corps et ses élèves n'eurent aucun mal à l'attraper pour le jeter dans l'eau. Et c'est ainsi que se passa le reste de l'après midi entre rire, joie et émotion lorsqu'ils évoquaient les disparus. Cette après midi là Harry appris énormément sur ses amis disparus, sur ce qu'ils avaient été et ce qu'ils avaient fait. Et cela le réconfortait et l'aidait dans son deuil de même que tous ses amis qui peu à peu perdaient l'étincelle malheureuse dans leurs yeux.

- On dirait que rien a changé souffla Maya la tête sur l'épaule de son mari qui câlinait un de ses bébés.

- Au contraire ma chérie tout à changer et plus rien ne sera comme avant sourit Harry en regardant ses élèves et ses amis s'amuser autour du feu de camp géant.

En effet en début de soirée l'équipage du chapeau de paille avait débarqué avec une Nami affaiblie et ils avaient voulu fêter comme il se doit la fin de la guerre. Une partie des sorciers qu'Harry connaissaient étaient même venu se joindre à eux décompressant enfin. Et après avoir connu une bataille sanglante Poudlard connaissait à présent la fête, les rires, la joie et l'espoir d'un monde nouveau.

- Papa ça va pas ? interrogea Vanessa faisant sursauter son père.

- Si je contemplais juste le lac avec le reflet de la lune dessus il est magnifique. Et toi ma chérie tu ne t'amuses pas avec les autre ? sourit doucement Harry en baissant sa manche qu'il avait relevé.

- Quand tu étais à l'infirmerie tout le monde a vu la marque étrange que tu prenais au niveau de ton bras répliqua la jeune fille en voyant le geste de son père. Tu sais d'où ça vient ?

- Ouais j'ai peur de savoir d'où ça vient et crois moi j'aimerai mieux ne pas le savoir et ignorer les raisons de son apparition souffla Harry en regardant les arabesques qui sillonnait sa main et son avant bras droit. Ça aurait été trop beau que tout se finisse trop simplement.

- Tu dis ça à cause des immortels ? murmura Vanessa avec la gorge nouée.

- Je dis ça parce que pour le moment je ne sais pas ce que je vais faire à part épouser ta mère ! Je dis ça parce qu'en effet ma fille a eut le courage de se dresser contre le clan des immortels ! Je dis ça parce que des amis à moi sont morts dans cette guerre ! Je dis ça pour beaucoup de choses ! Mais ne t'inquiète pas pour les immortels demain j'irai leur rendre une petite visite de courtoisie.

- Est-ce prudent papa ? Tu n'as pas encore récupérer ! s'inquiéta la blonde.

- Je suis en pleine forme, ce matin il fallait juste le temps que je reprenne pied à la réalité !

- Que ton esprit reprenne place dans ton corps c'est ça ?

- Tu les as vus alors ? sourit doucement le survivant.

- C'était vraiment moi ?

- Oui d'après ce que j'ai compris, je ne sais pas quel âge tu ou Ely avait mais vous étiez magnifique toutes les deux ! se rappela Harry.

- Vous avez vu le futur ?

- Oui on était dans le futur et non je n'ai rien vu ! Ils avaient bien pris soin de nous montrer que ce qu'on avait besoin de voir c'est tout ! Je serai incapable de te dire ce qu'il va se passer dans le futur. Mais garde ça pour toi s'il te plait !

- Donc tu sais pas si tu vas être directeur avec Mione ?

- Non je ne sais pas ça aurait été trop facile je pense ! rit doucement le survivant.

- Papa tu penses que les gens qui sont morts ils veillent quand même sur nous depuis l'autre monde ?

- D'après ce que mes parents m'ont dis à priori oui mais ils ne nous espionnent pas tout le temps et tous ne sont pas autorisé à agir mais si tu fais une prière dans leur direction ils t'entendent ! Tu penses à tes vrais parents ?

- Ça ne veut pas dire que je vous aime pas papa ! Vous êtes les meilleurs parents qu'on peut avoir et je suis très heureuse paniqua la blonde.

- Ne t'inquiète pas sourit Harry avec tendresse. Je pense souvent à mes parents James et Lily et ça n'enlève pas moins l'amour que je porte à Sirius et Nawaëlle. Mais c'est vrai qu'au final on est une sacré famille recomposé : mes parents Nawaëlle et Sirius, mes oncles Severus et Remus avec ma tante Sarah, le grand père à Maya Albus, mes frères et sœur Archi, Wess et Mizi avec leur compagne et compagnons.

- Et puis les autres que je considère comme mes oncles donc Laura est ma cousine car après tout tu es son oncle pouffa Vanessa avant de reprendre avec tendresse. Et tous les incontrôlables qui sont mes frères et sœur de cœur et qui vous considèrent pour la majorité comme leur parents.

- Dans ce cas là j'ai raté l'éducation de Jo grogna Harry faisant rire la jeune femme avant de faire apparaitre quatre petites bougie avec une espèce de flotteur en dessous. Qu'est ce que tu penses si on envoie un message à nos parents comme quoi on est heureux de notre famille ?

- Bonne idée papa sourit Vanessa en s'accroupissant au bord de l'eau avec son père pour poser deux bougies sur l'eau pendant qu'Harry faisait de même.

Le survivant alluma les quatre bougies et ils poussèrent les quatre petites bougies qui s'éloignèrent de la berge. Il tourna la tête vers ses amis qui étaient encore en train de rire autour du feu et il fit apparaitre d'autres petites bougies qu'il alluma et qu'il fit s'éloigner sur le lac qui commença lentement à s'illuminer.

- Plein de personne dans l'autre monde méritent bien d'avoir une prière en ce jour de fin de guerre sourit doucement le survivant en voyant le regard interrogateur de sa fille face à la multitude de lumière.

- qui avait un deuxième petit réservoir était pour qui ?

- Legolas adorait la Korma ça lui fera plaisir dans l'autre monde pouffa le survivant avant de sursauter en voyant une petite bougie flotter devant lui avant de se poser sur le lac et de partir au loin.

- C'est pour Ron sourit doucement Mione en s'accroupissant à leur coté.

- J'en avais déjà envoyé une pour lui mais je suis sur qu'il apprécie le geste souffla le survivant.

- Tu sais que tu as de bonnes idées quand tu t'en donnes la peine Potter décréta une personne en venant s'asseoir aux cotés de Mione.

- Ouah apa c'est jolie s'émerveilla Ely en venant se jeter sur lui pour mieux voir le lac et les petites lumières qui vagabondaient au fil de l'eau.

- C'est pour dire à mon papa et ma maman et à tous ceux qui sont avec les anges qu'on pense à eux ! expliqua Harry à sa fillette qui le regarda avec de grands yeux avant de courir vers les autres et de prendre la main de Jo pour revenir.

- Apa tu peux faire une grosse lumière pour le petit frère à Jo qui est avec les anges ? s'enthousiasma Ely alors que l'incontrôlable perdait son eternel sourire.

- Une grosse ? s'étonna Vanessa.

- Oui pake Jo il aime beaucoup beaucoup son frère !

- Stop Ely! coupa Jo alors que des larmes silencieuses s'échappaient de ses yeux.

- Elle n'a peut être pas tort et crois moi je sais qu'ils entendent le message déclara Harry en faisant apparaitre une petite bougie dans la main de l'incontrôlable. Après à toi de l'allumer ou non Jo mais je suis sur que Tyler n'a pas besoin de ça pour savoir que tu penses à lui.

- Je suis désolé de t'avoir grondé Ely ce n'était pas gentil de ma part, tu peux aller chercher Rosie s'il te plait souffla Jo à la petite fille qui partie rapidement avant de se tourner vers son professeur. Tu peux m'en faire apparaitre deux autres s'il te plait ?

- Oh c'est jolie ces petites lumières s'émerveilla l'incontrôlable qui arrivait vers le lac avant de se figer en voyant son ami avec un sourire si triste. Il y a un souci Jo ?

- Vient avec moi ma rosie lâcha Jo en lui prenant la main pour l'emmener un peu plus loin avec les trois bougies à la main.

- Il l'allumera affirma avec conviction Vanessa en regardant ses deux amis de loin.

- Je sais souffla Harry qui regardait aussi ses deux étudiants.

- Qui est Tyler ? Son frère ? C'est quoi le rapport avec Rosalie ? questionna Hermione perdue de même que Draco.

- Chaque incontrôlable a un épouvantard qui l'a fait devenir ce qu'il est aujourd'hui et qui l'a rendu incontrôlable Mione. Tyler est celui de Jo, si tu lui demandes il te le racontera peut être un jour mais pour le moment il n'est pas prêt. Le lien avec Rosalie aussi il faudra lui demander je ne me permettrais pas de raconter la vie privée de mes élèves expliqua Harry qui sourit tristement en voyant les deux adolescents pousser au loin les trois bougies qui restèrent collées ensemble alors que les deux étudiants se tenaient la main en regardant au loin. Mais le capitaine veille toujours de loin sur ses frères et sœurs.

En effet Travis s'était approché doucement de ses deux amis et avait posé une main réconfortante sur l'épaule de Jo. Il lâcha quelques mots et pendant que son ami s'offusquait Rosalie se mettait à pouffer de rire. Et comme d'habitude cela parti rapidement en mini bataille et Jo voulu faire son malin en essayant de mettre son capitaine à l'eau mais Travis n'eut aucun mal à le prendre à son propre jeu. Jo leur tira la langue et nagea en direction du petit groupe pour ressortir calmement du lac.

- Harry à cause de toi c'est plus du jeu, avant une fois sur trois j'arrivais à mettre sa raclée au capitaine et maintenant on a plus aucune chance, moi aussi je veux apprendre à me battre ! bouda Jo avec sa joie enfantine retrouvée.

- Demande à Vlad il aura surement quelques bonnes idées pour t'aider mais va vite te sécher vers le feu avant de prendre froid et demande à un sorcier de te sécher tes vêtements ! ordonna Harry.

- Oui papounet chantonna Jo avec un air de gamin arriéré mais en allant quand même vers le feu.

- Si c'est mon fils j'ai vraiment loupé un truc dans son éducation ! souffla Harry.

- T'inquiète il est irrécupérable ! Il s'est pris trop de coup au hockey pouffa Travis en arrivant et en se calant à coté de Vanessa.

- Je te propose pas de lumière Travis lâcha le survivant avant de voir le regard meurtrier de son élève.

- Ah ah ah je suis MORT de rire, la seule personne que je connaisse qui mérite une lumière c'est Lois Harry et je suis sur que Vanessa l'a déjà fait trancha Travis avant de poser un baiser sur la joue de sa copine. Tu viens avec moi vers le feu ?

- A plus tard papa rit Vanessa en embrassant son père avant de se lever avec son chéri pour rejoindre les autres.

- Bon il va falloir que j'y aille aussi je vous laisse mais faites pas de bêtises tous les deux ce ne serait pas digne de la future directrice de Poudlard taquina gentiment Harry en faisant rougir Draco et Mione avant d'aller rejoindre sa famille vers le feu de camp pour passer une fin de soirée tranquille.

- Tu es sur que tu veux y aller seul ? murmura Maya blottie dans les bras de son mari.

- A priori c'est ce qu'il faut que je fasse d'après ce qu'il a dis mais je sens aussi qu'il faut que j'y aille seul. Il a dis que j'allais surement devoir faire ressortir ma magie et pas de la meilleure façon qui soit et je ne veux pas que tu sois touchée par ça souffla doucement le survivant avant de l'embrasser doucement et de se reculer de deux pas. Souhaite-moi bonne chance !

- Je ne le dirais pas ça porte malheur à ce qui parait sourit doucement Maya avant que son mari disparaisse et qu'elle murmure avec crainte. Merlin veillez sur lui encore une fois et faites qu'il me revienne en un seul morceau !

- Maman ! Papa est déjà parti ? s'inquiéta Vanessa qui arrivait en courant.

- Ne t'inquiète pas tout va bien se passer ma puce déclara Maya avec un grand sourire remplit de confiance.

- Pas la peine de faire semblant maman, t'es pas crédible rétorqua l'adolescente en prenant la main de sa mère.

- Je sais mais dans ce cas là l'espoir est tout ce qu'il nous reste souffla l'amazone avant de souffler. Je ne sais pas pour combien de temps il en aura, allons nous occuper de ta sœur et tes frères en attendant qu'il revienne.

- Il veut que je prenne d'assaut ce bâtiment ou quoi ! souffla Harry en se retrouvant devant un portail en cristal qui laissait voir un palais digne des mille et unes nuit.

Tournant légèrement la tête il ne put toutefois s'empêcher d'admirer la vue qui s'offrait à lui tout était si blanc et si pure et les couleurs de la végétation semblaient fluorescents.

- Que voulez vous intrus ? demanda froidement un garde en le tenant en joue le faisant ainsi sortir de sa contemplation.

- Je veux une entrevue avec le conseil répliqua Harry avec la même voix dédaigneuse que son interlocuteur.

- Le conseil est en délibération sur une affaire il ne reçoit personne aujourd'hui ! et surtout pas des gens de votre espèce cracha le garde.

- Ils sont venus dans mon monde pour avoir à faire avec des gens de mon espèce alors si vous ne voulez pas me faire rentrer je rentrerai tout seul trancha Harry.

Le garde se mit immédiatement en position de défense et Harry leva juste la main. Accumulant la pression dans sa main il fit apparaitre une bulle de vent qu'il expulsa contre le garde qui alla s'écraser contre le portail alors qu'une alarme commençait à retentir dans les environs.

- Courage Potter c'est pour tes enfants tu ne perdras pas le contrôle s'encouragea Harry en faisant ressortir son aura avant de détruire le portail devant lui et de se mettre enfin à avancer.

Il remonta l'allée d'un pas décidé son bouclier résistant parfaitement aux assauts magiques de gardes qu'ils envoyaient valser plus loin par vague. Quand il arriva devant deux grandes portes en bois finement sculpté gardé par une dizaine de garde en mode défensif il sut qu'il avait trouvé le bon endroit.

- Je demande audience au conseil déclara-t-il calmement.

- Repart d'où tu viens intrus ! ordonna un des gardes.

- Et ils veulent que mes enfants côtoient ce genre de personne grogna Harry avant de stupéfixer les gardes et de détruire les portes.

- Gardes ! hurlèrent les vieux ronflants dans leur fauteuil de cristal.

- Vos gardes ont décidés de se prendre une petite sieste bien mérité expliqua Harry.

- Qui êtes vous ? Que voulez vous ?

- Je veux une audience avec le conseil ! répondit calmement Harry

- Nous ne recevons personne aujourd'hui trancha dédaigneusement un des hommes avant de sursauter quand les vitraux explosèrent.

- Je n'ai pas dis je voudrais et je n'ai pas posé une question ! j'ai dis Je VEUX m'entretenir avec le conseil ici et maintenant ou je continue de tout détruire déclara Harry en faisant sortir encore plus sa magie alors que le sol se mettait à trembler. Vous êtes venus chez nous, vous avez exigez que mes enfants viennent ici pour contrôler leur pouvoir je veux annuler ce pacte en temps que chef de famille.

- Calmez-vous Harry Potter, tout détruire ne nous mènera à rien que ce soit pour vous ou pour nous et le serment passé est un serment inviolable lâcha un des hommes les plus âgés.

- J'ai été calme, je voulais que ce soit un entretien poli et correct mais au cours de ces 10 dernières minutes j'ai eut l'impression de me retrouver en face de mangemorts. C'est quoi cette façon de parler aux gens, vos gardes ont dit que des « gens de mon espèce », des « intrus » n'avaient à faire ici. Il me semble que c'est vous qui êtes venu nous chercher et je ne tolérerai pas que des gens se montrent aussi incorrect et irrespectueux avec ma famille.

- Vous êtes des dangers ambulants il faut vous contenir avant que vous détruisiez tout autour de vous ! C'est notre devoir de garder l'équilibre magique des mondes

- Silence ordonna le vieil homme mais il était trop tard.

Harry perdit cette fois ci complètement patience il s'approcha d'un pas rageur de l'homme son aura plus brillante que jamais alors que les dalles du sol se brisaient sous la pression de sa magie. Il attrapa l'homme par le col de sa toge et le plaqua contre la table avant de lui mettre son couteau sous la gorge.

- Ecoute moi bien misérable immortel que tu es, tu ne me fais pas peur ! J'en ai rien à foutre de votre devoir car si je comprends bien vous avez complètement foiré avec l'apparition de Voldemort. Si c'était votre devoir pourquoi vous avez pas eut le courage de vous en occuper vous-même ? Il a fallu que ce soit le danger ambulant que je suis qui s'en charge. Vous avez du bien vous éclater en voyant les morts et la bataille qui a eut lieu. Des gens sont morts cette nuit là pendant que tu te prélassais dans ton fauteuil surdimensionné misérable abruti! Et vous n'avez même pas eut le courage de venir aider pour accomplir votre devoir ! Et pire encore les couards que vous êtes n'avez même eut les couilles d'attendre que je me réveille pour débarquer et réclamer l'avenir de mes enfants !

- Lord Potter le temps pressait nous devions descendre pour voir où en était l'évolution magique de tes enfants étant donné que tu n'étais pas en mesure de gérer les afflux de magie qui les entourait ! ta jeune fille fait beaucoup de magie accidentelle et tes deux fils sont en train de prendre le même chemin ! Il fallait qu'on protège les autres et qu'on les protège d'eux même tenta calmement un des autres membres du conseil.

- Vous avez exigé beaucoup de ma famille, vous avez fait faire un serment inviolable à ma fille qui est moldue ! Je devrai tous vous tuer pour ça ! trancha froidement Harry.

- Tuer des immortels avec tes misérables sorts ? ricana un des hommes

- Et de la magie pure associée à de l'antimagie dans ta tête ça te tente ? on verra si les immortels résistent aussi à ça ! rétorqua Harry en faisant un pas dans sa direction alors que les hommes blanchissaient en faisant un pas de coté. Il faut faire attention j'ai une très bonne imagination !

- Que veux-tu Harry Potter ? Un serment inviolable ne peut être défait même si nous mourrons tous !Donc dans tous les cas ta famille sera condamnée à passer deux mois par ans dans ce monde ! demanda calmement le vieil homme.

- Elle serait condamnée à venir mais comme dirait votre garde elle n'aurait pas à côtoyer des gens de votre espèce ! rétorqua Harry.

- Pourquoi veux tu une audience dans ce cas là ? Tu sais que le serment passé est un serment inviolable ! Tu sais que notre mort ne mettra pas fin à ce serment ! Pourquoi es tu venu ? reprit le vieil homme en s'asseyant sur son fauteuil et en faisant signe à Harry de s'asseoir en face de lui.

- Je sais qu'il n'est pas possible de revenir sur un serment inviolable afin de l'annuler mais je sais que je peux renchérir avec un autre serment inviolable pour rajouter des clauses au premier serment surtout que je suis lié par un lien de paternité à la personne qui a accepté le premier serment expliqua Harry en faisant disparaitre son aura et en s'asseyant face à l'homme sans même écouter les cris des autres hommes.

- Quelles sont ces clauses ?

- Lorsque mes enfants concernés par ce pacte auront des enfants à leur tour où lorsqu'ils se marieront ou se fianceront ce pacte devra cesser pour tous mes enfants. Ils auront une famille à s'occuper et je ne veux pas que leur père ou leur mère doivent s'absenter à cause de vous. Cela vous laisse donc presque une vingtaine d'année de répits pendant lesquels vous apprendrez à mes enfants à contrôler leur pouvoir. Je vous offre une vingtaine d'année d'entrainement pour la liberté après de mes enfants ! Et une fois ce putain de serment terminé vous disparaitrez définitivement de notre vie et sur toutes les générations futures également. On entendra plus jamais parlé des immortels et vous nous foutrez la paix, pas un seul contact de votre part ! De plus il est hors de questions que mes enfants restent seuls avec vos instructeurs quand je vois le respect que votre peuple porte envers nous. Ma femme ainsi que moi-même devront toujours être présent lorsque vous serez auprès d'eux. Il ne sert à rien de se cacher la face, je ne vous fait pas confiance et je pense que je ne vous ferais jamais confiance.

- N'oublie pas que ta femme mais surtout toi devez apprendre aussi à vous canaliser…

- Je vous arrête de suite je m'entrainerai la nuit et aux moments de pause, on intervertira avec ma femme si c'est nécessaire cela n'est pas un problème ! Est-ce que je peux compter sur votre collaboration alors ? tenta Harry en tendant sa main à l'homme

- Tu nous proposes une vingtaine d'année d'entrainement pour tes enfants et vous-même mais qu'adviendra-t-il si vous avez d'autres enfants ? Ces enfants seront aussi forts et puissant que les trois actuels et devront à leur tour avoir un entrainement solide. Mais si le pacte n'est plus pour tous les enfants ils seront livrés à eux même !

- Sauf s'il renonce à avoir d'autre enfants avec sa femme! lâcha l'homme que Harry avait menacé plus tôt avec une lueur malveillante dans les yeux.

- Accepterais-tu à ton tour cette clause ? Accepterais tu que nous administrions à ta femme une potion qui fera en sorte qu'elle ne puisse plus enfanter ?

- Espèce d'enculé grogna Harry en phoenixi et en serrant les poings tellement fort que ses jointures étaient blanches.

- Tu refuses ? nargua un des immortel.

- J'accepte mais vous vous devrez de respecter les clauses ! Si un seul d'entre vous s'en prend à ma famille délibérément où même pire les met en danger je vous assure que je raserai votre monde ! assura Harry. Donnez-moi la potion pour ma femme !

- Nous venons avec toi nous devons nous assurez que ta femme prenne bien la potion déclara le vieil homme en se levant et en allant poser sa main sur un globe en verre comme ses 6 compères. Pose ta main sur ce globe et nous serons directement à Poudlard.

Harry s'exécuta de mauvaise grâce et il sentit un pincement au nombril comme les portoloins avant de fouler l'herbe du parc de Poudlard. Au moment où les hommes allaient avancer vers le château à la recherche de Maya le survivant leva la main pour les en empêcher.

- Reviens tu sur ta parole sorcier ? provoqua un des hommes avec un regard suffisant.

- Non je ne reviens pas sur ma parole une fois que je l'ai donné mais je ne veux pas que vous vous approchiez plus que nécessaire de ma famille et de mes amis. Maya a du sentir que j'arrivais avec des personnes étrangères et elle ne sera pas longue à arriver !

- Après avoir placé tes enfants sous charmes de protection n'est-ce pas ? soupira le plus vieux des immortels. As-tu donc si peu confiance en nous ?

- Je vous contredis sur ce point je n'ai pas « si peu confiance » en vous car pour cela il faudrait que je vous fasse un minimum confiance. Et je n'ai absolument aucune confiance en vous. Et dès que ma femme aura connaissance de votre clause elle vous haïra vous pouvez en être certain ! trancha Harry.

- J'espère que dans l'avenir nous pourrons parvenir à établir une relation de confiance entre ta famille et mon peuple tenta le vieil homme.

- Harry il y a un soucis ! s'inquiéta Maya en arrivant à hauteur de son époux.

- Donnez lui la potion et disparaissez ! ordonna Harry à la surprise de tous.

- Tu ne veux pas lui dire auparavant ! s'étonna le vieil immortel.

- Donnez moi votre potion répliqua Maya en tendant la main.

- Tu n'as pas peur que ce soit un poison ? nargua l'immortel désagréable en donnant la fiole à l'amazone qui la but d'une traite à la surprise de tous.

- Si cette fiole contenait un poison dans le but de me tuer et que ça aurait sauvé mes enfants de vos desseins j'en reprends même une deuxième. J'ai demandé à mon mari de tout faire pour les protéger et je lui fais confiance ! trancha Maya en posant sa main sur son ventre en sentant une chaleur désagréable.

- Ne vous inquiétez pas ce n'est pas un poison et si vous sentez une gène et une douleur s'installer dans votre bas ventre sachez que cela n'est que pour quelques minutes ! rassura le vieil immortel avant de tendre la main à Harry qui l'empoigna fermement. J'approuve ici vos clauses et admet le serment.

- Je voudrai rajouter au serment une clause qui n'engage qu'un peu de bonne volonté de votre part : ne dites jamais rien à mes enfants sur la façon de briser ce serment. En fait je ne veux pas qu'il soit au courant de cette promesse tenta Harry.

- J'accepte cette clause supplémentaire en espérant que ce sera la première pierre de notre futur partenariat dans de bonnes conditions sourit le vieil homme.

- J'accepte donc les termes du serment murmura Harry alors qu'une lumière dorée les entourait.

- Il est temps de partir maintenant, à dans quelques mois Harry et Mayaween Potter déclara l'immortel alors qu'ils disparaissaient tous.

- Je n'aurais plus d'enfants gémit Maya en tombant à genoux et en se mettant à pleurer.

- Mais j'ai réussi à leur faire appliquer MES limites ma chérie, les enfants seront bien libre quand l'un se mariera ou sera parent ! Et je te jure que lorsqu'on sera là bas je ne leur faciliterais pas la tache et je vais leur mener la vie dure rassura Harry en lui embrassant le front. Tu te sens mieux ?

- Oui et Harry il faut que tu aides Mione ! soupira Maya en se relevant difficilement et en essuyant rageusement ses joues.

- Qu'est-ce qui lui arrive ?

- Le conseil d'administration et une partie du ministère refuse qu'elle prenne le poste de directrice. Et même si Monsieur Weasley la défend et la soutien ils ne veulent pas en démordre et bien tout ça saupoudrer de journaliste. On se croirait à une lapidation sur place expliqua l'amazone.

- Tu veux que j'accepte de devenir directeur ? On en a pas encore parlé Maya ! J'y ai même pas réfléchi encore ! On sort d'une guerre qui a duré près de 10ans Maya pourquoi est-ce que je n'ai pas le droit de me poser avec ma femme et mes enfants et de rien faire ? souffla le survivant.

- Ça t'apprendra à sauver le monde ! taquina la jeune femme.

- Si je les mets devant le fait accompli ils n'auront pas le choix, ils commencent tous à me faire chier aujourd'hui ! Je mets Mione sur le fauteuil de directeur et après on va toi, les enfants et les incontrôlables à Wish manor ! lâcha Harry en soufflant un bon coup avant de se diriger d'un pas sur vers le château.

- Et comment tu vas faire ça ? Et tu vas devenir directeur ? s'étonna sa femme qui marchait à ses cotés avec la même détermination.

- Pour le moment je reste indéterminé, il faut que je réfléchisse mais je sais que j'aurais un rôle à jouer là dedans dans le futur. Mon moi du futur avait raison Dumbledore avait pas que des mauvaises idées et sa dernière volonté est que j'aide Mione à apprendre aux élèves le respect afin que la discrimination cesse. Mais on verra plus tard quand est-ce que je prendrai ce rôle ! En attendant c'est à Mione de le faire ! Est-ce que cette fois encore tu vas te tenir à mes cotés Mayaween Potter ?souffla Harry alors qu'ils arrivaient à la porte du château.

- D'après le protocole des sang pur Nawaëlle m'a dit que la femme devait toujours se tenir un pas derrière son mari mais je te soutien ! sourit Maya en faisant un pas en arrière avant de revenir aux cotés de Harry qu'il l'avait attrapé par la main.

- Maya depuis toujours tu es à mes cotés et pas derrière moi comme un vulgaire chien, je m'en fou des sangs purs ! Je t'ai demandé de te tenir à mes cotés ! ragea Harry.

- Je t'aime souffla Maya en l'embrassant doucement.

Harry sourit doucement resserra un peu plus sa prise sur la main de sa femme et posa un baiser sur sa joue avant d'arborer une mine sérieuse et sévère et de pénétrer dans le château. Il suivit les cris qui le menèrent dans la grande salle et il failli lancer un silencio en entendant tout ces foutus politiciens dénigrés sa meilleure amie qui avait les poings serrés et le visage fier et qui encaissaient sans rien dire. Rapidement les journalistes le repérèrent et délaissèrent le débat qui faisait attraction dans la salle. Cependant ils ne purent s'approcher du couple qui fendit la foule pour s'approcher d'Hermione.

- Qu'entends-je ? Hermione Granger trop jeune pour diriger une école ? Trop inexpérimenté pour s'occuper du futur de vos enfants ? déclara ironiquement Harry en foudroyant les sorciers du regard. Le jour où Hermione Granger foirera ce qu'elle entreprend sera le jour où vous tous du monde sorcier aurez un cerveau en mesure de fonctionner et que vous serez en mesure de vous montrer un peu moins cons.

- Harry laisse tomber tenta Mione en l'attrapant par le bras.

- Non Mione je ne laisserai pas tomber et je ne te laisserai pas être mise plus bas que la terre par ces crétins sans cervelle expliqua Harry avant de se retourner vers les politiciens qui arboraient tous une mine outrée et qui semblaient prêt à lui lancer des sorts. Vous dites que Hermione est trop jeune pourtant il me semble qu'elle s'est battue toute la nuit contre des mangemorts et des monstres qui dès que vous entendez les noms vous donne des cauchemars ! Trop jeune pour diriger une école mais parfaitement en âge de l'envoyer se faire tuer contre des mages noirs pendant que vous vous la coulez pépère chez vous. A part le ministre, les aurors et quelques rares sorciers vous n'étiez pas nombreux pour aider à défendre le château ! Où étiez-vous ?

- Ne mélangez pas tout ! Ce n'est pas parce que vous avez gagné contre vous savez qui que vous pouvez tout vous permettre railla un vieil homme.

- Et oui je me suis battu contre Voldemort et je l'ai mis hors circuit ça vous dérange ? demanda froidement Harry plongeant la pièce dans un silence de mort avant de se tourner vers sa meilleure amie avec un sourire réconfortant. Mione veux-tu réellement devenir la directrice de Poudlard ? Tu peux retourner avec les mugiwaras et mener une vie tranquille Mione !

- Une vie tranquille avec le capitaine ? pouffa Draco.

- Tu n'es pas le seul à être têtu Harry Potter et si on veut que la prochaine génération soit moins arriéré on a pas le choix rétorqua la gryffondor avec un air de défi.

- Pfu de toute manière je n'en suis plus à ça prêt avec les héritages merdiques souffla Harry en baissant la tête avant de la tourner très légèrement vers Mione. Ce n'est pas un engagement Mione mais je te promets que si tu as besoin de moi tu pourras compter sur moi mais laisse moi le temps de reprendre pieds à la réalité et de faire ce que je dois faire avant ça.

- Qu'est-ce que tu racontes ? bafouilla la jeune femme complètement perdue.

- Moi Harry James Potter par le sang du père je réclame l'héritage de Godric Gryffondor le brave et la part de Poudlard me revenant de droit commença Harry alors que dans la salle tous ouvrait de grand yeux et que le sigle de gryffondor du blason de l'école derrière la table des professeurs s'illuminait. Moi Harry James Potter par le sang de la mère je réclame l'héritage de Rowena Serdaigle la sage et la part de Poudlard me revenant de droit. Moi Harry Potter par partage des spécificités héréditaires léguées par le dernier descendant Tom Elvis Jedusor je réclame l'héritage de Salazard Serpentard le rusé et la part de Poudlard me revenant de droit. Moi Harry James Potter déclare en ce jour étant propriétaire et détenteur des trois quarts de l'école de Poudlard Mlle Hermione Jane Granger directrice légitime de cette institution tout en détruisant définitivement les liens qui nous lient au ministère de la magie.

Aussitôt trois faisceaux de couleurs sortirent du blason pour cibler Hermione qui avait les yeux exorbités. Lentement la lumière diminua et dans la salle tous arboraient de profond air ahuri alors qu'Harry soufflait de désespoir en voyant une bague ornée son majeur gauche avec les blasons des trois fondateurs.

- Potter ? Par le sang de ta mère ? s'étonna Draco qui était resté en retrait.

- Ouais à priori Rowena Serdaigle a lancé une malédiction sur sa lignée : Que ce soit tous des cracmols et que lorsque la descendante qui aurait le pouvoir et la soif de connaissance comme elle naitra alors les pouvoirs de la lignée se libérerait : ma mère avoua Harry gênée en se gratouillant l'arrière de la tête mal à l'aise.

- Et putain Potter tu nous en gardes encore beaucoup des comme ça ! hurla Mione en s'approchant de Harry avec une panthère à ses cotés.

- Mione une directrice ne doit pas parler comme ça et tu fais un peu flipper comme ça tenta Harry.

- Hermione je pense que tu as plein de choses à faire maintenant que tu as un travail à plein temps alors je t'emprunte mon fiancé de mari ! sourit Maya.

- Tu pourrais rester m'aider au moins Potter ! Vous allez encore baiser comme des lapins vous pouvez pas vous arrêtez dix minutes ! s'offusqua Mione avant de rougir en réalisant ce qu'elle venait de dire.

- Alors petit 1 Mione je viens de faire le boulot le plus important, petit 2 cela fait bien plus de 10 minutes qu'on a pas baiser comme des lapins et petit 3 je ne te demande pas ce que tu faisais dans le dortoir de gryffondor avec ton adorable et vil serpentard l'autre jour alors tu me laisses faire ce que je veux avec ma femme! répliqua Harry faisant exploser de rire sa femme avant de prendre sa main et de sortir de la pièce.

Cependant ils entendirent rapidement des pas et surent qu'ils s'agissaient des journalistes alors ils se mirent à courir jusqu'à la salle sur demande où se trouvait les enfants et les incontrôlables qui jouaient de la musique.

- Bon tous le monde venez vite on doit se grouiller enchaina rapidement Harry en faisant un signe à tous de s'approcher de lui.

- Papa un problème avec les immortels paniqua Vanessa.

- Non avec les journalistes on va à la maison Vanessa sourit le survivant en les faisant tous transplanner pour se retrouver dans le salon de Wish Manor laissant tous les incontrôlables sur le cul. Les enfants ! Bienvenue à Wish Manor !

- Maitre Harry bon retour à Wish Manor déclara une voix derrière les étudiants les faisant sursauter.

- Bonjour Loxian, bonjour vous tous ! sourit Harry en voyant son équipe d'elfe de maison. Loxian peux tu emmener les incontrôlables pour leur faire visiter la maison et leur montrer leur chambre s'il te plait ?

- Avec plaisir maitre Harry accorda l'elfe en se baissant.

- Loxian gronda le survivant. J'ai dis quoi à propos du MAITRE Harry ?

- Je crains de ne plus m'en souvenir maitre Harry rétorqua l'elfe avec malice avant de se tourner vers les moldus. Que les invités du maitre me suivent pour prendre possession de leur appartement.

- On vous suit chef Loxian s'enthousiasma Jo.

- Vanessa vient avec nous, ta chambre à toi est déjà prête comme je te l'avais déjà dis sourit Harry avant de se baisser vers Ely. Ma puce cette maison ressemble beaucoup à celle de papy Andrew et mamie Stella mais ce n'est pas la même et même Loxian et les elfes ne sont pas les mêmes alors ils ne te connaissent pas encore.

- Ce sont plus mes coupains ? s'horrifia la fillette.

- Je suis sur qu'ils seront rapidement tes coupains ne t'inquiète pas sourit Harry avant de prendre un des bambins dans ses bras pendant que sa femme prenait le deuxième. J'ai l'impression que ça fait une éternité que je ne suis pas venu mais j'ai envie de dire : enfin à la maison ça fait du bien.

- Papa comment ça s'est passé avec les immortels demanda faiblement Vanessa alors qu'ils montaient les escaliers.

- Pas aussi bien que je l'espérais ils t'ont fait contracter un serment inviolable et je ne peux pas revenir là-dessus soupira Harry.

- Je suis désolée je ne savais pas ! paniqua Vanessa avec un regard horrifié. J'ai condamné mes petits frères et ma petite sœur !

- Vanessa ne t'inquiète pas j'ai rajouté une clause qui fait que jamais tes frères et ta sœur ne devront rester seul avec un de leur instructeur. Et puis ce ne sont que deux mois par ans. Tu n'avais pas le choix Vanessa. Je les ai rencontré et j'ai détruit la moitié de leur palais tellement ils étaient bouchés sourit pauvrement le survivant.

- Et qu'ont-ils demandé en retour, je ne pense pas qu'ils soient le genre de personne à accepté quelque chose sans rien avoir en retour murmura Vanessa avant de s'immobiliser en voyant sa mère blanchir dangereusement et son père raffermir sa prise sur Jio.

- Tu n'auras plus de petits frères ou de petites sœurs souffla Maya en passant sa main sur son ventre avant de reprendre avec une voix faussement enthousiaste. Mais bon j'ai encore mes trois bébés, ma grande fille et une trentaine d'ados à finir à élever alors ce n'est pas si grave. On est déjà une belle et grande famille. Et puis dans quelques années je serai grand-mère et je m'occuperai de mes petits enfants.

- Euh maman rougit doucement Vanessa alors qu'Harry s'horrifiait à coté.

- Pas tout de suite dans quelques années j'ai dis soupira l'amazone avec un petit sourire.

- Alors ici c'est la chambre à Ely déclara Harry en poussant un porte sur laquelle se trouvait un dessin de la fillette en train de danser au milieu des fleurs.

- Oh ama y'a plein de fleur par terre s'émerveilla la fillette en sautillant joyeusement sur la pelouse qui faisait office de moquette avant de pousser un cri de pur bonheur en voyant la fresque sur le mur. Apa c'est la belle au bois dormant !

- Ça te plait ma chérie ? sourit Maya en s'accroupissant.

- Oh oui j'aime j'aime j'aime rit la fillette qui tournoyait en dansant dans sa chambre.

- En face la chambre des jumeaux indiqua Harry en poussant la porte où il y avait le dessin de deux bébés dormant calé contre un arbre avant de rire doucement. Cachés votre joie les garçons !

En effet les deux bébés dormaient comme des bienheureux dans les bras de leurs parents et ne semblaient pas plus captivés que ça par le tour de la maison. Harry posa Jio dans un des berceaux pendant que Maya faisaient de même avec Orphéo. Ils les embrassèrent tous les deux sur le front et Harry déclencha le sort du plafond faisant s'illuminer des milliers d'étoiles avant de refermer doucement la porte.

- Je suppose que c'est ma chambre sourit Vanessa en voyant un peu plus loin un dessin d'elle assise en travers sur un fauteuil en train de lire dans un bibliothèque.

- Vas y ouvre pouffa Maya.

Tous les murs étaient d'un bleu glacé qu'elle aimait énormément mais un coin avait été peint entièrement en noire avec un gros scorpion rouge dessiné entouré de flammes jaunes. Un grand piano se trouvait dans ce coin et quand elle s'approcha un peu plus elle vit plein de photo d'elle et de ses amis et de sa famille. En tremblant elle prit un des cadres et regardant ses parents avec émotions.

- Où avez-vous trouvé cette photo ? Moi-même je n'en ai plus souffla la jeune femme en regardant le visage souriant de ses parents biologiques avec elle bébé.

- Elle te plait ? sourit doucement Maya en s'approchant.

- Oh merci maman pleura Vanessa en prenant sa mère dans ses bras.

- Allez viens on va te faire visiter le reste de la maison déclara Harry en l'embrassant sur le front avant de prendre Elysia dans ses bras.

Rapidement la petite famille se remit en route et ensemble ils visitèrent la demeure ancestrale des Potter profitant de passer un moment tranquille. Quelques heures plus tard ils furent appeler par les elfes de maison pour rejoindre la salle à manger où se trouvaient déjà des invités avec les incontrôlables. Etonnés car ils n'attendaient personne, la famille Potter rejoignit rapidement la salle et sourit en se rendant compte que tous leurs amis étaient là.

- Harry cette baraque est six fois plus grande que Dreams Manor ! s'enthousiasma Alexandra quand elle les vit apparaitre.

- Dreams Manor ? s'étonna le survivant.

- Bah oui Dreams Manor là où on vit à New York ! soupira Madison comme si ça coulait de source.

- Vous avez appelé le manoir Dreams Manor ? pouffa Maya.

- C'est là où nous vivons presque tous pour réaliser nos rêves non ? Alors Dreams Manor était le nom idéal ! sourit Sam.

- Ouais si vous vous faites pas virer de Julliard pour certain lâcha Archi en faisant semblant de tousser alors qu'une partie des incontrôlables le foudroyaient du regard.

- Mais en attendant Harry on peut savoir ce que c'est que ça ? nargua Jo en ouvrant un magazine devant le couple Potter.

- Oh non pas ça gémit Harry en reconnaissait le fameux magasine que Sirius leur avait envoyé et qui racontait la soirée de son anniversaire où sa femme et lui-même avait mis l'ambiance dans un bar en étant complètement saoul.

- Pourquoi j'ai l'impression que les vrais ennuis vont commencer maintenant même si Voldemort est HS ? soupira Maya avec un petit sourire.

- Parce que c'est la vie rit doucement Travis.

- Oui la vie continue approuva Sirius.

- Oui vous avez raison la vie continue sourit Harry à son tour avant d'embrasser sa femme langoureusement.

- Pervers ! hurlèrent les adolescents.

- En tout cas certaines choses ne changent pas rit le survivant alors que Maya éclatait de rire.

- Et je pense ne changeront jamais ! et tant mieux décréta Maya.


	96. Et le temps passa…

Coucou

Voici l'avant dernier chapitre de la fic. Si vous réaliser bien dans 2 semaines 8ans de lecture pour vous et 8ans d'écriture pour moi seront fini ^^ ça fait une belle histoire non ?

Cependant le dernier chapitre faisant dans les 30 000 mots environs voulez-vous que je le coupe en 2 ou pas ?

Merci aux reviewers inscrit ainsi qu'à Klaude et yachiru-chan qui me laisse des reviews à chaque fois.

Bonne lecture à tous.

A bientôt

Mili

PS: j'arrive pas à faire la mise en page que je veux alors j'espère que ce sera compréhensible.

* * *

96 : Et le temps passa….

* * *

_**1996**_

- Harry arrêtes ! Tu stresses tout le monde ! grogna Archi à l'oreille de son frère.

- Je vais me marier ! Enfin !

- Justement tu as attendus quasiment 10ans alors tu vas bien pouvoir encore attendre 5 petites minutes ! souffla l'elfe.

- Et moi à ta place je commencerai à m'inquiéter car aucun de tes élèves n'est assis à sa place ! Ça pu les conneries ! pouffa Wess faisant ouvrir les yeux de stupeur.

- C'est quoi ce bazar ! bredouilla Harry en voyant sa grande fille remontée l'allée centrale non pas au bras de Travis mais au bras de Sirius avant de s'asseoir derrière le piano.

- Vu leur sourire à ta place je me méfierais se moqua Wess en voyant les autres incontrôlables remontés également l'allée mais s'arrêter à chaque début de rangée de siège.

- Mais que… souffla le survivant perdu avant que sa fille ne se mette à jouer avec un petit sourire et que la porte du fond s'ouvrait enfin.

- Quand on a que l'amour, à s'offrir en partage, au jour du grand voyage qu'est notre grand amour commença Vanessa accompagnée de Madison alors qu'Elysia et Laura apparaissaient dans de sublimes petites robes blanches avec des fleurs dorées brodées dessus.

Elles portaient toutes les deux des paniers de fleurs et s'amusaient à lancer des pétales dans tous les sens tout en dansant au son des voix des incontrôlables.

- Quand on a que l'amour, mon amour toi et moi, pour qu'éclatent de joie, chaque heure et chaque jour continuèrent les deux filles accompagnées cette fois par Alexandra et Tabitha.

Cette fois ci ce fut Severus et Remus qui entrèrent tous les deux avec chacun son filleul dans les bras. D'ailleurs les bébés s'en donnait à cœur joie et lançaient des mini brise de vent qui faisaient bougé dans tous les sens les pétales que les fillettes lançaient devant eux.

- Quand on a que l'amour, pour vivre nos promesses, sans nulle autre richesse, que d'y croire toujours enchainèrent les quatre filles avec Rosalie et Héléna en plus.

Harry ne put s'empêcher d'échapper un léger rire en entendant le cri choqué des sangs purs face à ceux qui venaient de rentrer dans l'église. Dobby et Winky dans toutes leur splendeur, arborant un air fier, avaient été invités au plus grand mariage du siècle et faisaient parti des invités d'honneur. Et ça les deux petits elfes en étaient très émus et reconnaissant au grand Harry Potter Monsieur.

- Quand on a que l'amour, pour meubler de merveilles, et couvrir de soleil, la laideur des faubourgs poursuivirent les filles avec Méline et Michaela.

- Y'a vraiment que Potter pour faire un mariage protocolaire comme ça murmura Draco avec Mione qui riait à son bras en remontant également l'allée

- Quand on a que l'amour, pour unique raison, pour unique chanson, et unique secours continuèrent les filles avec Haylee et Anastasia

Ce fut au tour de Laura et Titi d'entrer et de rentrer dans l'église pour remonter l'allée et aller s'asseoir.

- Quand on a que l'amour, pour habiller matin, pauvres et malandrins, de manteaux de velours chantèrent Reese et Eilen avec les autres

- Allez plus vite souffla Harry en voyant Hikaru et Sanaë passés entre ses élèves qui chantaient toujours.

- Quand on a que l'amour, à offrir en prière, pour les maux de la terre, en simple troubadour enchainèrent les filles avec Shania et Stephany

- Ah non c'est pas pour ce coup ! se moqua Wess en voyant Hikaru et Sanaë.

- Quand on n'a que l'amour, à offrir à ceux-là, dont l'unique combat, est de chercher le jour continua Amanda en rejoignant le chœur de ses amies.

- Bientôt Harry bientôt pouffa Archi en voyant leur sœur et leur beau frère arrivés également.

- Quand on a que l'amour, pour tracer un chemin, et forcer le destin, à chaque carrefour. Quand on a que l'amour, pour parler aux canons, et rien qu'une chanson, pour convaincre un tambour chantèrent les filles alors que les deux témoins de Maya faisaient leur entrée : Jenny et Elendil.

Chacune portait une robe bleu pale et même si le modèle était à la base identique elles ressortaient diamétralement opposés sur les deux jeunes femmes : l'une étant enceinte et l'autre non.

- J'ai le droit de trouver ma fiancée belle même si elle dit qu'elle ressemble à une baleine souffla Wess avec un air benêt.

- Bah elle porte ton fils c'est normal rit doucement Archi.

- Sauf que ce sera une fille rétorqua Harry.

- Mizi penche pour le garçon taquina Wess.

- Et moi je te dis que ce sera une fille affirma Harry avec malice.

Mais Harry n'eut pas vraiment le temps de s'appesantir sur le débat que Maya apparaissaient au bras d'Albus Dumbledore. Celui là même de 77, celui qui était de la famille, celui qui était le grand père de Maya.

- Alors sans avoir rien, que la force d'aimer, nous aurons dans nos mains, amis le monde entier finirent en cœur les filles accompagnées des garçons juste au moment où Albus remettaient la main de Maya à Harry.

- Je hais ces gosses murmura Maya alors que Harry lui lançait un regard interrogateur. Ils ont réussi à me faire pleurer avant même le début de la cérémonie !

- Et encore tu n'as pas vu le pire Maya se moqua Travis qui l'avait entendu.

- En tout cas tu es sublime et j'espère qu'elle n'est pas trop dure à enlever cette robe ? souffla Harry à l'oreille de sa femme qui se mit à rougir avec de se reprendre.

- Ça c'est à toi de trouver mon cher !

* * *

- Vous êtes en retard trancha la voix du directeur de Julliard alors que les incontrôlables rentraient doucement dans la salle de spectacle pour se caler dans les rangs du fond.

- Chuuuuut on doit pas nous entendre ! cria Ely en posant son doigt sur sa bouche en regardant l'homme sur la scène.

- Ely dans ce cas il ne faut pas hurler rit Vanessa en tenant la main de sa petite sœur.

- Oh ! réalisa la petite fille avant de reprendre en chuchotant. Chut on doit pas se faire remarquer !

- Ma puce je crois que tu as réussi à te faire remarquer plus que tous les autres réunis soupira Harry en prenant sa fillette dans ses bras avant de regarder le directeur qui souriait. L'avion a pris du retard et nous n'avons pu vous contactez pour vous mettre au courant. Je suis désolé d'interrompre votre spectacle de cette façon.

- La voix de la sagesse a parlé souffla Archi.

- Amen finalisa Jo en riant à moitié.

- Messieurs Potter c'est un plaisir de vous revoir tous les deux en pleine santé de même que vous Madame Potter déclara le directeur alors qu'Harry et Maya souriaient doucement en hochant la tête.

- Je crois qu'il est temps de passer aux choses sérieuses n'est-ce pas ? souffla Archi en regardant les incontrôlables avec un petite sourire malicieux.

- Miss Carter pourriez vous me rejoindre sur scène s'il vous plait ? demanda le directeur avec sérieux.

- Euh pourquoi moi ? paniqua Madison en regardant ses amis qui haussèrent juste les épaules.

- Fais ce qu'il te demande Madison ordonna gentiment Maya en la poussant vers la scène.

La tête baissée, et essayant d'éviter de trembler de tout son corps devant l'ensemble des étudiants de première année de Julliard et de leur famille, la jeune fille rejoignit le directeur sur scène. Quand elle releva la tête elle eut l'impression de se retrouver 5 mois auparavant dans la salle de spectacle de Phénix : Harry qui souriait, Ely qui gesticulait dans tous les sens, Maya qui l'encourageait du regard, et le public septique qui attendait de savoir la suite des évènements à venir. Cependant cette fois ci ses amis n'étaient pas à ses cotés mais dans le public en l'encourageant en levant leur pouce. Alors reprenant courage elle se tourna vers le directeur qui lui rappelait vaguement Albus avec ses yeux pétillants.

- Miss Carter savez vous ce qu'un homme de mon âge n'aime pas ? demanda le directeur malicieusement.

- Euh Mc Do répondit pitoyablement Madi alors que le public pouffait et que ses amis riaient effrontément.

- Il est vrai que je ne raffole pas de ce genre de nourriture avoua le directeur avec un petit sourire avant de reprendre sérieusement. Ce que je n'aime pas Miss Carter c'est qu'on me dise que j'ai tord et que j'ai fait des erreurs.

- J'ai jamais dis ça s'offusqua Madi.

- Non vous ne l'avez jamais dis directement avec vos amis mais vous y avez contribué fortement répondit le directeur avec détermination avant de planter son regard dans celui de la jeune fille perdue. Imaginez ma surprise quand à la rentrée au lieu de trouver 23 étudiants chamailleurs j'ai accueilli 23 loques humaines aussi motivées par la musique que par la mauvaise herbe qui pousse sur le parking. Imaginez ma surprise lorsque mon professeur de chant m'a prévenu que Madison Carter n'avait pas de voix, imaginez ma surprise lorsque ma professeur d'harmonisation m'a prévenu que Jeff Lewis ne savait pas s'harmoniser avec un orchestre, imaginez ma surprise lorsque l'on m'a dit que Paul Mc Calister ne savait pas jouer du cor car il n'a pas de souffle, et je pense que la liste est longue…

- Désolée bafouilla la jeune femme en se mordant sa lèvre inférieure.

- Mais le pire dans tout ça c'est lorsque mes enseignants se disaient déçu de n'avoir aucun de ces formidables étudiants qui avaient gagné le Mozarto l'an dernier. Ces étudiants surmotivés qui ont gagnés en candidats libre une des plus dures compétitions artistiques. Et qu'à la place je m'acharnais à vouloir vous garder sur les bancs de cette école ! Miss Carter et vous tous au fond vous allez devoir vous réveiller et rapidement.

- Que devons nous faire alors ? demanda Madison qui n'avait même pas besoin de regarder ses amis.

- Oh juste me rendre un léger service Miss Carter sourit le vieil homme avec les yeux étincelants.

- Et quel est ce service ? suspecta Madison

- J'aimerai que vous testiez la résonnance de ma salle avec vos amis même si normalement on parle d'acoustique ! rit le vieil homme en voyant le regard horrifié de la jeune femme.

- Vous êtes un voyeur monsieur ! s'offusqua Madison à la grande incompréhension de tous sauf de ses amis qui s'étaient tous figés. Comment avez-vous su ça ? C'est encore un coup à Harry et Archi c'est ça ?

- Non Messieurs Potter n'y sont pour rien ! On va dire que j'aime bien me balader dans les salles de spectacles pendant les répétitions pour repérer les futurs talents, ce qui explique que j'ai toujours refusé de faire parti du Jury ! sourit le vieil homme.

- Je veux aussi je veux aussi ! s'enthousiasma Jo en se levant faisant soupirer ses amis.

- Tu me déprimes Jo j'espère que tu le sais soupira Madison en descendant de la scène à la grande incompréhension du public alors que les incontrôlables se levaient pour monter sur la scène hormis Jo qui restait également au fond.

- Monsieur les micros n'ont pas autant de portée ? bafouilla un des techniciens.

- Pas besoin de micros ! trancha Rosalie en attrapant sa flute traversière alors que quelques uns de ses amis se mettaient aussi en position avec des instruments.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez attiré sur scène aussi ? soupira John.

- Tu nous gênais pour sortir des sièges rit Nolan en lui tapant dans le dos.

- Helena mets toi devant ordonna Travis en passant derrière son amie avec son violon.

- Mais c'est toujours toi normalement !

- Justement maintenant ça ne sera plus moi ! Tu es étudiante ici moi non ! Mais je suis là en soutien rassura Travis.

- Putain les gars je vous retiens ! Je suis en place soupira Jasper assis sur les hauteurs du balcon de la salle.

- Monsieur vous feriez mieux de vous éloignez des chœurs conseilla Maya assise dans la salle.

- Je préfère admirer depuis la scène sourit le vieil homme.

- Je vous prépare l'aspirine alors pouffa Archi.

- Je suppose qu'il faut refaire comme ce jour là souffla Vanessa en s'avançant sur scène alors que le silence se faisait totalement.

Elle regarda sa mère et son père qui lui souriait, puis Jo au fond devant les portes de droite, puis Madi au fond devant les portes de gauche, Jasper sur le balcon en face d'elle, puis fermant les yeux elle laissa s'échapper un filet de voix comme ce fameux après-midi avant la finale.

- Tu testes la résonnance sourit Travis.

- J'avoue que ça passe mieux qu'à Phénix ou alors il y a moins de stress je sais pas ! rit Vanessa alors qu'elle voyait certain adulte du public ouvrir de grands yeux et interroger le directeur du regard.

- Hey Jo tu testes la résonnance ? pouffa Madison

- Je te retourne le compliment Madi, honneur aux dames ! ricana Jo.

Madison souffla pour se donner du courage et releva la tête pour regarder son ami qui se trouvait de l'autre coté des gradins. Et alors avec toute la puissance de sa voix commença la fameuse introduction du roi lion, auquel les chœurs de la scène répondirent avant que Jo chante à son tour. Cela marqua le début de la fin du calme pour la salle de spectacle de Julliard. Les cris africains résonnaient de toutes parts, les instruments s'élevaient peu à peu et les incontrôlables perdaient peu à peu leur réserve. Comme pour la finale Mozarto plus rien ne comptait à part s'amuser. (NA : Le cercle de la vie/ roi lion Mogador)

- Vous ne chantiez pas aussi fort à Phénix bafouilla le directeur en se tournant vers ceux de la scène à la fin de la chanson.

- Moins de stress ptetre avoua Jeff en haussant les épaules.

- Vanessa éloigne toi de ce piano ! ordonna Michaela en voyant la Potter pianoter doucement sur le piano de la scène.

- Travis pose même pas ton archet sur ton violon si tu tiens à ta vie ! menaça Jeff en voyant le capitaine avec un petit sourire.

- J'ai rien fait !

- On peut retourner s'asseoir maintenant ? demanda Rosalie

- Oui sauf les joueurs à cordes un de mes amis voudraient jouer avec vous sourit le directeur.

- Jasper ramène tes fesses grogna Travis.

- Hey c'est pas drôle !

- Et tu crois que c'est drôle pour moi je suis même pas étudiant ici !

- Je me suis entrainé et je suis sur de pouvoir jouer avec vous maintenant s'enthousiasma un vieil homme en rentrant sur la scène avec un violoncelle.

- Monsieur Sullivan ? s'étonnèrent les incontrôlables.

- Refaisons ce morceau que vous aviez joué à l'école après le concert de Londres s'impatienta le vieil homme alors que Jasper s'asseyait à coté.

- Vous êtes pas trop vieux pour ce genre de morceau Hector ! se moqua Nolan derrière sa contrebasse.

- Harry si j'arrive à suivre le rythme de tes élèves tu me devras une faveur ! trancha le directeur en regardant le Potter qui acquiesçait. Je fais les pizzicatos !

- C'est le plus facile que vous avez pris Hector ! taquina Jasper.

- Je sais sourit le vieil homme fier de lui.

Tous soufflèrent en se regardant puis Nolan tira une longue plainte de sa contrebasse avant qu'Hector commence les pizzicatos tout en ne lâchant pas du regard Jasper qui avait l'une des parties les plus compliqué au violoncelle. Quand le blond se mit à jouer faisant ainsi monter la pression du morceau le vieil home ne pu s'empêcher de sourire tout en savourant la musique qu'il entendait. Rapidement les violons vinrent s'associer et les coups d'archet se firent plus rudes et violents. Les dissonances qui auraient du à premières vus titiller les oreilles des professionnels ressortaient de manière sublime. Aucune fausse note n'était tolérée sous peine que la difficile harmonie des cordes ne se brise. (NA : Fade to Back/ Apocalyptica)

- Ah j'aime ces gosses soupira Hector.

- Nous aussi on vous aime Hectooooor hurla Jo avec une voix de groupie avec de se faire frapper par Rosalie.

- Je crois que la représentation d'aujourd'hui est donc finie sourit le directeur avec malice en voyant tous ses professeurs complètement figés alors que les gens du public commençaient à se lever pour sortir de la salle.

- Harry les répétitions sont finies expliqua Hector en s'approchant du survivant. On veut que tu conduises ! On veut que tu conduises les voix d'angélus !

- Les voix d'Angélus ? s'étonna Maya en regardant son mari.

- Vous leur avez donc trouver un nom Hector sourit doucement le survivant.

- Bien sur les voix d'Angelus écrite par Angelus en 1977 et seul toi peux nous diriger pour la première !

- Je serai là Hector.

- J'en suis heureux, ce sera le troisième samedi de Novembre à Londres je t'enverrai Fumseck pour les détails ! sourit Hector avant de rejoindre le directeur de Julliard qui était attaqué de tous les cotés par ses professeurs

- Jazz on va voir Lice ! viens viens viens ! s'enthousiasma Ely en attrapant la main de l'incontrôlable pour le tirer vers une jeune femme qui était un peu plus loin.

- Harry ! cria Maya en ouvrant les yeux de stupeur.

Le survivant regarda également la jeune femme qui papotait joyeusement avec Ely alors que Jasper rougissait et il ne put qu'éclater de rire. Alexandra dans le futur avait eut raison, ils avaient très vite reconnu la jeune femme avec les cheveux en pétard.

- L'histoire suit son cours soupira Maya en se calant sur son mari.

* * *

- Hey Harry tu stresses ? se moqua Hector Sullivan alors qu'ils voyaient depuis les coulisses le public s'installer dans les fauteuils après l'entracte.

- Moi ? Stresser ? Bien sur que non ! déclara Harry en essayant d'avoir l'air sur de lui avant de reprendre piteusement. Mort de peur serait plus juste !

- Au pire si on se plante personne ne connait ta partition ils ne le sauront pas taquina le vieil homme avant de voir le regard perdu du survivant. Qu'est-ce qui t'inquiète autant ?

- Vous savez pourquoi j'ai écrit ces morceaux ? répliqua Harry.

- Parce que tu aimes la musique ?

- Quand je l'écrivais je faisais retentir les enchainements dans l'appartement et maya ne cessait de dire qu'elle aimait et qu'elle était sur qu'Ely adorerait un jour me voir diriger ce morceau. Voir son apa debout sur scène pour diriger de la musique. Ce morceau je l'ai écrit pour ma fille en premier lieu. Je veux pas leur apprendre à se battre et même si je sais que je n'aurais pas le choix je veux qu'ils connaissent autre chose. Quand on a joué la deuxième partie en mai Elysia avait trouvé ça magnifique, Vanessa aussi adorait. Et Albus m'a dit que les jumeaux avaient aussi ressenti cette musique à travers l'écran de la grande salle. Ce morceau je veux le jouer pour mes enfants Hector, je veux qu'ils soient fier de moi comme moi je suis fier d'eux. Je veux un jour voir mes enfants jouer sur les voix d'Angelus et je pourrais clamer haut et fort, « ce sont mes enfants ».

- Tous en place ! hurla un des techniciens

- Harry écoutes moi bien. Ce morceau que tu as écrit c'est le passé de tes enfants mais c'est ton souhait pour le futur. Donne ce que tu as de meilleurs en toi et ta famille ne pourra qu'être fier de toi-même si je pense qu'ils n'ont pas besoin de ça pour l'être sourit Hector en lui serrant l'épaule avant de se diriger vers la porte qui donnait sur la scène et de se retourner légèrement. Tu es un grand chef Chef alors même si tu n'y crois pas sache que nous, les musiciens, sommes fier et honoré de t'avoir comme chef ce soir.

Harry regarda une dernière fois le public et rit doucement en voyant Ely et Vanessa assise l'une à coté de l'autre sautillant sur leur siège en tapant des mains et en criant des « apa ! apa ! ». Reprenant son sérieux il rentra sur la scène, dévisagea sa femme, ses 4 enfants, ses incontrôlables, le reste de sa famille auquel il fit un furtif sourire avant de se placer sur l'estrade de chef d'orchestre.

- Courage Chef souffla Hector.

- C'est parti sourit Harry en levant ses deux mains prêt pour donner le top départ des voix d'Angelus sous le regard rempli de fierté de sa famille.

* * *

- Tu es sur que ça ne te dérange pas ma chérie ? demanda Harry à sa femme.

- Je sais que ça te plait d'enseigner et je pense aussi que tu as assez fait attendre Mione ! sourit Maya avant de déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres. Allez file à Poudlard maintenant !

- Je t'aime souffla Harry avant de disparaitre.

* * *

- Hey Mione je peux te déranger cinq petites minutes sourit Harry en rentrant dans le bureau directoriale de Poudlard.

- Bien sur ça me fera du bien de prendre une petite pause ! Heureusement que Albus de 77 et le professeur Mc Gonagall m'aident sinon je ne m'en sortirai jamais ! souffla Mione.

- Tu sais que techniquement tu es plus haut dans la hiérarchie que Minerva et tu continues à l'appeler professeur ! se moqua le survivant en s'asseyant sur le fauteuil prêt du perchoir de Fumseck. J'espère que tu n'appelle pas Draco professeur sinon il va plus se sentir !

- Si tu es venu pour m'embêter retournes jouer avec tes enfants ! bouda la directrice.

- Je ne suis pas venu pour ça rassura Harry.

- Il n'y a pas de problèmes avec ta famille au moins ? s'inquiéta Mione.

- Non tout le monde va très bien ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit Harry avant de reprendre malicieusement. Je me demandais juste si le poste de professeur d'histoire était toujours vacant ou pas ?

- Enfinnnnnnn hurla Mione de joie en s'élançant sur son ami pour le serrer fortement dans ses bras.

- Ça veut dire que j'ai le poste ? rit doucement le survivant.

- Non trancha Mione en se reprenant coupant ainsi le rire du survivant légèrement perdu. Tu prends le poste de professeur d'histoire et tu prends la moitié de la direction avec moi !

- Tu sais que je vais avoir besoin de certaines plages horaires Mione, que parfois je vais devoir m'absenter, que je ne serais jamais là à la rentrée et que si ça se trouve je vais devoir partir avant la fin de l'année ? souffla Harry.

- On va se débrouiller ! Et puis moi aussi je vais de temps en temps aller voir mes amis ! rassura Mione avant de tendre sa main vers Harry. Alors ravie de vous rencontrer Mr le directeur de Poudlard.

- Ravie également de vous rencontrer Madame la directrice de Poudlard sourit Harry en serrant la main de Mione avant de reprendre malicieusement. Comme je suis directeur ça veut dire que je peux faire ce que je veux dans mes cours sans avoir à t'en référer ?

- Euhh oui je crois souffla Mione de dépit pendant que Harry éclatait de rire.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je ne vais pas faire que la révolution des gobelins ! Par contre je me demande comment les Serpentard vont réagir ! Pour eux les directeurs se seront deux gryffondors au pouvoir et ils risquent de ne pas trop apprécier s'inquiéta le survivant.

- Je ne sais pas comment m'y prendre avec eux, ils ne font plus confiance à personne ni à moi, ni à Draco qui est un traitre à leur sang, ni à Severus de peur d'être associé à un ex mangemort. Je ne sais vraiment pas comment m'y prendre ragea Hermione. Et je sais que ce sont de bons gosses. Et nous mieux que quiconque on sait que les maisons ça ne veut rien dire.

- Mione je crois que tu n'as pas réellement compris la lettre de Dumbledore souffla Harry avant de voir le regard surpris de Mione. Pour que les mentalités changent, il faut que Poudlard en lui-même change !

- Comment tu veux changer Poudlard demanda Mione perdue.

- J'y avais déjà réfléchi quand j'étais dans le passé mais qu'est-ce qui fait que les élèves se confrontent comme ça ? Ce sont les différentes maisons. Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'il y a des préjugés avant même de connaitre les personnes ? Les a priori des maisons. Qu'est-ce qui fait que les élèves n'osent pas réellement faire connaissance avec ceux de leur âge ? Ce sont les maisons. Si tu regardes en Angleterre à Poudlard on est les seuls à diviser les élèves dès la première année.

- Tu veux supprimer le système des maisons ? souffla Mione avec les yeux exorbités.

- Pour les deux premières années au moins. Le temps qu'il ait le temps de faire connaissance entre eux, qu'ils puissent tisser des liens qui resteront après quand ils seront divisés. Pour cette année c'est fichu si on peut dire ou alors on supprime les maisons pour tous les étudiants de toutes les années excepté les 7èmes.

- Tu sais qu'on va se faire à moitié lyncher pour ça ?

- Et toi tu sais que j'ai raison ! nargua Harry.

- Des parents surtout les sangs pur ne vont pas apprécier ça Harry ! s'inquiéta Mione.

- Si on reste dans la même optique que pendant les siècles passés on n'évoluera jamais Hermione. Si comme le dise les gryffondor tous les serpentards étaient des mangemorts Voldemort aurait eut un quart de la population anglaise derrière lui et c'était quand même loin d'être le cas. Il faut qu'on donne une chance à ces gosses de faire leur vie Mione. Draco à eut de la chance de pouvoir s'émanciper et de prendre l'éloignement nécessaire mais beaucoup ne peuvent pas le faire. J'ai évolué dans la maison Serpentard je sais comment ça se passe. Et dès le moment où les autres écoles sont arrivées ça a vraiment tous changés. Ils sont devenus plus ouvert d'esprit. Si les fruits pourris veulent partir ils n'ont qu'à partir, si certains veulent rester même contre la volonté de leur parent on les accompagnera à poursuivre leur études.

- C'est vrai que je n'avais pas pensé à ça plus tôt ! soupira Mione avant de taper Harry qui laissa s'échapper un aïe. Et toi tu pouvais pas venir m'aider avant ! Ça nous aurait fais gagner un temps précieux ! Et comme c'est ton idée tu vas te débrouiller pour expliquer ça à tout le monde !

- Mione je pense qu'on devrait ouvrir également de nouvelles classes avança à nouveau Harry avec appréhension.

- Laisse-moi deviner : la magie noire ?

- Il faut rétablir l'équilibre Mione tu me comprends ?

- Je comprends !

- Il faut que les gens comprennent que la magie n'a pas de couleur et que la volonté d'une personne donne la couleur au sort. Si tu lance un levicorpus et que tu me fais tomber de 10mètres de haut je ne donne pas cher de ma peau ! Et pourtant c'est un simple sortilège de 1ere année. Et je ne pensais pas juste à la magie noire, mais comme l'école de Mitamotashi Senseï un peu d'activité physique ne ferait pas de mal aux étudiants.

- Des clubs et autres comme pendant ton année dans le passé ?

- Ouais j'ai pas vraiment pu en profiter mais à priori ça éclatait à peu prêt tout le monde.

- On va te retourner toute l'école à ce niveau là j'espère que tu as compris ce que ça impliquait ? souffla Mione en regardant son meilleur ami dans les yeux.

- On va foutre la merde dans tous les recoins de l'école sourit Harry faisant légèrement rire sa meilleure amie. Mais je pense que tu es d'accord avec moi qu'il faut que tout change.

- Première chose à faire changer la grande salle, les cours finissent dans 45minutes avant le déjeuner je pense qu'il s'agit d'un bon moment pour commencer à tout régler !

- Tu ne veux pas prévenir l'équipe professorale ? s'étonna le survivant.

- Bah ils s'adapteront ! On est pas toujours au courant de tout ce qui nous tombe dessus ! pouffa Mione avant de sortir de son bureau et de se tourner en voyant que Harry la regardait en souriant. Bah quoi tu viens.

- Allez viens Mione ricana Harry en attrapant sa main et en disparaissant pour se retrouver immédiatement dans la grande salle.

- Bonjour à tous salua Harry alors que les étudiants pénétraient dans la grande salle.

- Je vous demanderai de ne pas vous asseoir immédiatement car comme vous pouvez le constater Poudlard va connaitre quelques changements continua Mione avec un sourire alors que les élèves restaient perplexe face aux 7 tables qui s'étendaient devant eux.

- Harry, Hermione qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ? demanda Minerva perplexe en rejoignant ses deux anciens élèves qui se tenaient devant la table des professeurs.

- Potter a enfin décidé de se mettre à bosser à priori nargua Malefoy avant de voir le petit sourire malicieux du survivant et de Mione. Vous allez vraiment foutre la merde n'est ce pas ?

- Assis toi, tais toi et admire Malfoy fut tout ce que déclara Harry pendant que Mione disait aux autre professeurs de s'asseoir calmement à la table des professeurs et de les laisser faire.

- A compter de ce jour, j'assumerai la direction de l'école en collaboration avec le professeur Harry Potter qui va reprendre en charge les classes d'histoire de la magie, il va vous expliquer les nouvelles règles qui vont entrer en vigueur dès le déjeuner expliqua Mione avant de se tourner vers Harry avec un petit sourire disant « à toi de te débrouiller maintenant ».

Harry regarda les élèves qui se trouvaient au fond de la salle et si les gryffondors avaient de grands sourires les Serpentards arboraient tous des airs méprisants comme il fallait s'en douter et les deux autres maisons semblaient neutres.

- Comme Miss Granger vient de vous l'apprendre je vais reprendre dès à présent la classe d'histoire de la magie et je pense que je vais dispenser mon premier cours maintenant. Je ne vous demande pas de prendre des notes où de retenir ce que je vais vous raconter. Je vous demande juste de comprendre expliqua Harry avec un petit sourire rassurant. Il y a plus de 1000ans a commencé ce que les moldus et les sorciers appellent la chasse aux sorcières. Les moldus avaient peur de ce qu'ils ne pouvaient expliquer et la magie en faisait parti. A cette époque naquit 4 grands sorciers : Salazar Serpentard, Rowena Serdaigle, Helga Pouffsouffle et Godric Gryffondor. Ces 4 mages décidèrent sous l'impulsion de l'enchanteur Merlin qui fut leur mentor de créer un refuge, un lieu pour toutes les personnes et les créatures possédant des pouvoirs. Et oui même le grand Serpentard était de cette avis n'en déplaise à certain. Il fallu plus de 5ans aux 4 mages pour finir cette école : Poudlard. D'ailleurs savez vous d'où viens le nom de l'école ? demanda Harry.

- On s'en fou Potter grogna Théodore Nott.

- « La connaissance des mots conduit à la connaissance des choses » monsieur Nott. Et ça c'est un philosophe grec de l'antiquité qui nous l'a appris. Comment veux tu savoir où tu vas dans la vie si tu ne sais pas ce que tu y fais ? Tu étudies à Poudlard, tu te fais des amis à Poudlard ? Comment te considères-tu ?

- Je suis un serpentard et je suis fier d'être à Serpentard répliqua l'adolescent avec un air de défi.

- C'est bien d'être fier de ces couleurs, j'avoue qu'à l'époque 77 quand j'ai fait mon année sous les couleurs de Serpentard j'ai également été fier. Tout comme lorsque je portais le rouge et or des gryffondors. Porter avec fierté ses couleurs ça veut dire représenter aussi le symbole qu'il représente.

- On a rien en commun avec ces idiots de gryffondors ! s'enragea le serpentard comme la totalité de ces condisciples.

- Harry on est pas comme eux et toi encore moins! Ce sont tous des mangemorts ! s'horrifia Seamus.

- Messieurs Finnigan et Nott approchez vous s'il vous plait ! reprit Harry toujours calmement même s'il sentait derrière lui les professeurs et leur anxiété. Théodore quand tu regarde Seamus qu'est ce que tu vois ?

- Un idiot de gryffondor !

- Espèce de mangemort !

- Très bien je vois soupira le survivant avant de lever la main pour faire en sorte que les deux adolescents se retrouve en uniforme vierge de toutes couleurs. Moi je vais vous dire ce que je vois. Je vois deux adolescents aveuglés par des préjugés sans aucune valeur rationnelle. Les Serpentards ne sont pas tous des mangemorts Seamus sinon Voldemort aurait eut un quart de la population d'Angleterre derrière lui. Je te rappelle quand même par principe que l'héritier de la noble et courageuse maison des Malfoy s'est battu de notre coté, que ce professeur de potion Severus Rogue pour lequel très peu d'étudiants ont du respect à passer sa vie à se battre dans l'ombre pour faire tomber Voldemort. Ce sont pas des mangemorts et pourtant dis moi quelle maison leur irait le mieux ? Parce que je ne vois pas d'autre maison pour eux que celle de Serpentard!

- C'est pas pareil ! essaya de se défendre Seamus.

- Et pourquoi ce ne serait pas pareil Seamus ! Pour toi faut-il toujours arriver à l'extrémité de tuer des gens, des mages noirs peut être mais des gens quand même, pour avoir de la valeur à tes yeux. Faut-il avoir les mains pleines de sang ? Je vois très mal Mr Malefoy habillé en rouge et or et pourtant il a appris à faire confiance à des rouges et or ! Quand à toi Théodore pourquoi les gryffondor sont-ils tous des idiots ? Parce qu'ils n'ont pas peur de dire ce qu'il pense même si parfois ils se fourvoient ? Parce qu'on t'a dit que les gryffondors étaient des idiots ? As-tu pris ne serait-ce que deux minutes depuis le début de ta scolarité pour parler avec eux ? Réponds moi honnêtement je ne suis pas là pour juger.

- Non avoua le serpentard de mauvaise foi.

- S'ancrer dans des préjugés ne peut mener à rien de bon, Soyez plus intelligents que vos prédécesseurs, que vos propres parents. Vous êtes tous doté de cerveau de la possibilité de penser et de raisonner par vous-même. Alors faites vous vos propres expériences et vos propres idées. « La calomnie est un vice curieux : tenter de le tuer le fait vivre ; le laisser tranquille le fait périr de mort naturelle. »

- Thomas Paine rit doucement Luna faisant sourire Harry.

- Exactement Miss Lovegood. Ce que je m'évertue à vous dire depuis tout à l'heure est que nous allons revenir aux fondements de l'école. Dorénavant et jusqu'à nouvel ordre les maisons n'existent plus trancha Harry en levant la main pour faire disparaitre tous les écussons des uniformes à la grande horreur de tous le monde. Chaque table représentera une année, on part de droite vers la gauche. Ce que nous allons faire est vous offrir à tous une seconde chance de vous ouvrir sur de nouvelles perspectives. Apprenez à vous connaitre, laisser tomber les préjugés, vous ne faites plus partie d'aucune maison dorénavant. Vous êtes juste des étudiants de Poudlard.

Comme Harry s'y attendait aucun étudiant ne bougea, bizarrement ils s'étaient tous unis contre lui afin de lui faire abandonner son idée. Les voir faire front tous ensemble ne fit que le faire éclater de rire alors que Mione essayait de se contenir ayant elle aussi comprit où en était venu Harry. Luna se tourna vers ses compatriotes et en les regardant tous défier du regard les professeurs dont Harry qui continuait de rire, elle sourit doucement et de son pas dansant alla à la table des 5ème années afin de s'asseoir pour déjeuner.

Harry se calma dans son rire quand il vit Ginny quittée aussi le rang des élèves pour s'asseoir à coté de Luna qui lui murmura à l'oreille en la faisant éclater de rire.

- Hey Fred, Georges pour info c'est Wilson Montague qui avait ensorcelé les livres d'histoire de la magie pour qu'il chante les tubes des Bizar sister dès qu'on les ouvrait.

- Oh dans ce cas il faut qu'on parle mon p'tit gars s'enthousiasmèrent Fred et George en attrapant le Serpentard pour le mener vers la table des 7èmes années tout en discutant bruyamment.

Rapidement tous les élèves plus ou moins à contre cœur pour certains allèrent s'asseoir à leur place sous le sourire victorieux de Harry.

- Bon maintenant Potter dis nous d'où sort le nom de Poudlard ! souffla Draco derrière Harry le faisant éclater de rire.

- A priori avant la construction du château Rowena Serdaigle qui avait le don de rêves prémonitoire a fait un rêve d'un cochon verruqueux qui la conduisait à une falaise. Cette falaise où se tient désormais le château. A l'origine le nom de l'école était « Poux-de-lard » mais au fils des années c'est devenu Poudlard.

- Aucune imagination ! pouffa Draco.

- Serpentard l'aurait appelé cochon malade ! rétorqua Hermione.

- Et Gryffondor porcherie boutonneuse ! répliqua Draco.

- Et le capitaine « à table » rirent les deux pirates.

- Il vaut peut être mieux la version de Serdaigle finalement ricana Filius Flitwick.

- Ce soir au diner nous vous expliquerons le nouveau système pour les dortoirs, et toutes les nouvelles choses que nous vous proposerons. Et dès demain vous aurez de nouveaux emplois du temps expliqua Hermione. En tout cas bon appétit à tous.

- Potter tu veux vraiment pas que j'enlève des points aux gryffondors c'est pour ça ? nargua Severus.

- Ça va être dur Sev mais je suis sur que tu survivras ! rétorqua malicieusement Harry en faisant éclater de rire la table professorale.

* * *

_**1997**_

- Harry, Maya je vous présente votre nièce Fériline présenta Wess avec émotion en posant un petit tas de couverture dans les bras de sa belle sœur.

- Elle est magnifique sourit Maya en regardant Elendil qui se reposait dans un lit complètement exténuée.

- Moi aussi je veux voir le bébé Ama se plaignit Ely qui tirait sur le bas de la tunique de sa mère.

Maya s'accroupit et aussitôt Elysia et ses deux petits frères qui marchaient depuis peu s'approchèrent du bébé pour lui faire de tendres bisous.

- En tout cas j'étais persuadé qu'il s'agirait d'un garçon souffla Mizi septique.

- Et moi je vous l'avais dis qu'il s'agirait d'une fille nargua Harry en échangeant un sourire malicieux avec sa femme.

* * *

- Hey Harry, Maya c'est génial y'a un gars qui adore notre musique s'enflamma Madison.

- Je pense qu'il y a plus d'une personne qui adore votre musique Madi sourit Maya.

- Non, non, non c'est un producteur, il a adoré le groupe quand on s'est produit Madi, Jazz, Alice et moi au café à coté de Julliard. Il est même prêt à nous faire signer pour enregistrer une démo pour peut être sortir un album s'époumona Jeff.

- Et vous allez vous appeler comment ? demanda Harry avec un petit sourire en réalisant enfin qui était la fameuse personne qui n'apparaissait pas sur le poster qu'il s'était lui-même montrer plus vieux.

- Bah les incontrôlables bien sur rétorquèrent Jazz, Madison et Jeff en cœur.

- Mais bien sur que je suis bête fit mine de soupirer Harry en faisant rire les autres incontrôlables.

* * *

**_1998_**

- Papa je veux pas y aller, ils sont méchannnnnnnnnt hurla Elysia en pleurs en tendant sur le bras de son père.

- Je sais ma chérie mais on a pas le choix expliqua calmement Harry.

- Te d'teste papaaaaaaaa, veut pas y aller pleura Jio en mitraillant son père de son regard violet.

- Les enfants on a pas le choix, on doit y aller sinon ils vont venir ici et vous prendre de force ! tenta Maya en voyant le regard peiné de son mari qui tentait de garder son calme.

Cependant son explication bien loin de calmer les enfants mis le feu au poudre et les trois petits Potter redoublèrent de pleurs suppliant encore et encore de ne pas aller chez les immortels.

- Moi aussi je les aime pas et je ne veux pas y aller mais je veux que vous soyez avant tout en sécurité, même si pour cela papa et maman doivent subir leur foudres encore et encore. Et puis arrêtez de pleurer vous pourrez toujours faire plein de magie et de bêtises là haut pour les embêter ! essaya tendrement Harry en s'asseyant par terre pour bercer doucement Orphéo qui était venu se blottir contre lui. Je sais que c'est dur pour vous mais s'il y a le moindre problème, qu'ils osent poser un doigt sur vous ou vous grondez trop fort il faut que vous veniez nous voir.

- J'les deteste apa renifla Elysia.

- Moi aussi ma puce, moi aussi avoua Harry en lui embrassant tendrement le front. On y va alors ?

Les trois enfants ne répondirent pas mais chacun prit une main de leur parent pour disparaitre pour deux mois dans le monde des immortels.

* * *

- Les enfants j'ai voulu vous voir tous car il va falloir qu'on s'organise, le groupe des incontrôlables prend de plus en plus d'ampleur même mitamotashi senseï a entendu parler de vous commença Harry avec sérieux.

- Et c'est pas bien ? s'inquiéta Madison.

- Les journalistes vont commencer à creuser, et les sorciers vont risquer de s'en mêler car ils savent très bien qui vous êtes par rapport à moi soupira Harry.

- Si tu veux qu'on laisse tomber… tenta Jeff avant de se mitrailler du regard par son professeur et sa femme.

- Arrêtes de dire des bêtises idiot ! trancha Maya.

- Je veux protéger votre passé magique par un sortilège fidélitas dont je serai le gardien, et je veux protéger votre passé tout court par ce même sortilège dont l'un de vous sera le gardien. Vos passés, votre enfance est très difficile pour certains et je doute que vous aimeriez retrouver ces informations dans des feuilles de choux, vous pourrez laisser filtrer ce que vous voulez du moment que vous aurez l'accord de votre gardien du secret expliqua Harry.

- Travis sera notre gardien déclara Nolan sous l'approbation de tous sauf Travis qui levaient les yeux au ciel.

- Comme je m'y attendais pas ! souffla le capitaine blasé.

- On fait ça aujourd'hui ? sourit Harry en se levant.

- Ouais on va faire de la magie ! s'enthousiasma Jo en faisant soupirer ses amis.

* * *

**_1999_**

- Harry, depuis qu'on a eut nos sujets pour nos examens de fin d'année on a aucune nouvelle de Jeff, on sait pas où il a disparu, ça fait une semaine qu'on a pas de nouvelles s'inquiéta Madison au téléphone.

- Qu'est qu'il a eut comme sujet pour disparaitre comme ça ? s'alarma Harry

- Bah justement on en sait rien ! Simons ne veut pas qu'on présente un projet sous les incontrôlables, il veut qu'on soit évaluer séparément.

- Et toi tu as reçu quoi ?

- Un truc bizarre « Vous assistez au concert de votre idole ! Quelles sont vos impressions ? » et j'ai commencé à écrire une morceau qui finira en chanson : « le chameau ».

- C'est sensé être ton idole Madi et tu appelles la chanson « le chameau « ? ricana Harry.

- Ouai j'ai déjà mon idée, en gros au début je vante qu'elle est parfaite que j'ai ses places de concert depuis trois plombes et le jour du concert comme je suis devant elle arrête pas de me crachoter dessus et là c'est le drame ! Mais bon ça c'est pas grave on fait quoi pour Jeff, notre passage est dans 3jours ?

- Je le cherche et je vais voir avec lui, mais s'il veut rester seul pour bosser je ne vais pas le forcer à rentrer à Dreams Manor ! Je vous enverrai un sms quand je l'aurai trouvé pour que vous arrêtiez de vous inquiéter souffla le survivant en raccrochant son portable.

- Laisse moi deviner : un problème avec les incontrôlables ? s'inquiéta Mione en voyant la mine soucieuse de son ami.

- Jeff a disparu après l'annonce de son sujet d'examen qui se déroulera dans trois jours et les autres ont pas de news depuis une semaine soupira Harry en se levant. Si tu as besoin de moi envoie-moi Fumseck mais il faut que je trouve Jeff.

- Il est peut être chez ses parents ? tenta Mione qui n'avait jamais eut le fin mot de l'histoire avec les incontrôlables.

- Non ça c'est une certitude il n'est pas chez eux trancha froidement Harry avant que se yeux deviennent doré et qu'il disparaisse en remontant le lien qui le liait à Jeff.

Il fut surpris quand il se retrouva dans le hall de leur maison à Los Angeles mais il dépassa rapidement sa surprise quand il entendait des cris de rage venant du salon.

- Putain de vieux con ! Comment je suis sensé faire une putain de chanson d'amour ! Je suis pas Madi ni Alice cria rageusement Jeff en chiffonnant un papier qui alla rejoindre les centaines d'autres qui jonchaient le sol.

- Je savais que tu étais bordélique mais là je reste quand même ébahi souffla Harry en faisant se tourner l'incontrôlable surprise.

- Je vais tout ranger ne t'inquiète pas paniqua Jeff en commençant à rassembler les feuilles. Je ne savais pas que vous aviez prévu de venir ici, si j'avais su je serai allé autre part !

- Je suis là car les autres sont inquiets pour toi, ils n'ont aucune nouvelles de toi depuis une semaine Jeff ! gronda gentiment Harry avant de voir les boites de sandwich. Ne me dit pas que ça fait une semaine que tu manges que des sandwichs tout en détruisant le plus de feuilles possibles ?

- Euh ça se pourrait rougit d'embarras l'incontrôlable. Ne dis pas aux autres que je suis là !

- Tu vas venir à Wish Manor avec moi histoire que tu prennes un repas correct et après on discutera ! Tu as besoin de prendre l'air et de te changer les idées ! soupira Harry.

- Attends il faut que je range je vais pas laisser le salon dans cet état ! décréta Jeff en ramassant ses feuilles.

- Laisse tomber souffla Harry en faisant un geste de la main pour tout remettre en place. Maintenant viens avec moi !

Jeff lâcha un soupir à fendre l'âme et à la grande surprise d'Harry attrapa la guitare qui reposait sur le divan avant de s'approcher de son professeur. Harry posa sa main sur son épaule et les fit tous les deux apparaitre dans le salon de wish manor où Maya faisait de la couture pendant que les trois enfants jouaient tranquillement.

- Jeff hurlèrent de joie les trois petites terreurs en se jetant sur l'incontrôlable en le voyant arrivé avec leur père alors que Maya était plutôt inquiète surtout en voyant la mine soucieuse de son mari qui sortit son portable pour vite tapoter dessus et le ranger dans sa poche.

- Les enfants Jeff viendra jouer avec vous plus tard pour le moment il faut qu'il mange trancha Harry alors que l'incontrôlable rougissait.

Harry le fit s'asseoir à la table du salon et rapidement un vrai festin apparu devant l'adolescent qui mangea pour quatre. Maya avait délaissé sa couture et était venu s'attabler avec eux tout en surveillant les enfants du coin de l'œil.

- Si j'ai compris ce que Madison m'a raconté, tu as eu ton sujet pour la fin d'année enfin pour dans trois jours à priori ? demanda Harry quand l'adolescent fut rassasié.

- Ouai je dois écrire sur « se déclarer à l'élue de son cœur demande un peu d'audace et de courage » minauda Jeff avant de reprendre sombrement. Est-ce que j'ai une gueule à écrire des chansons d'amour ?

- Tu veux le tenter à la guitare ? Je ne savais pas tu savais en jouer ? s'étonna le survivant faisant à nouveau rougir le jeune homme.

- On va dire à force de voir Alice apprendre à Madison et Jazz j'ai pris le coup de main. Et puis toi aussi tu joues souvent il suffit de bien observer et après de reconnaitre à l'oreille expliqua Jeff. Et je compte sur vous pour pas cracher le morceau après ils vont encore me faire bosser encore plus !

- Tout comme ils ne savent pas que tu sais composer et que tu t'es amélioré depuis ton diplôme de lycéen taquina Maya.

- Ce qu'ils ne savent pas ne peuvent pas leur faire de mal ! sourit Jeff avec amusement avant de reprendre rageur. Mais les histoires d'amour c'est pas mon truc !

- Fais-moi écouter comment tu joues ? Je te promets que je ne t'aiderai pas mais maintenant que tu as craché le morceau je veux t'entendre pouffa Maya.

Jeff fit un petit sourire et attrapa la guitare avant de se mettre à jouer avec dextérité sur des morceaux que les incontrôlables avaient inventé ou sur d'autre beaucoup plus connu. Puis il enchaina sur quelques notes mais s'arrêta au bout d'une minute.

- Le dernier morceau c'est tout ce que j'ai trouvé pour ma compo souffla Jeff.

- Pourquoi tu t'ennuies quand tu joues Jeff ? demanda Phéo en regardant l'incontrôlable.

- Je m'ennuie ?

- Bah vui on dirait que t'es pas content mais c'est rigolo la musique, je vais te monter ! rit joyeusement Ely avant de se précipiter vers la cheminée pour attraper une petite et une grande guitare qu'elle donna à son père pendant que ses deux frères attrapaient chacun une guitare encore plus minuscule.

Harry descendit de sa chaise et s'assit par terre avec ses trois enfants et là à la surprise de Jeff Ely commença à jouer doucement quelques accord en chantant avec ses frères qui semblait tout content en lâchant des « na na na na aya » en lâchant juste un accord par ci et par là pour accompagner leur sœur. Puis Harry se mit à jouer faisant augmenter le rythme pendant que ses enfants jouaient et chantaient en riant et que Maya chantaient avec eux en tapotant sur la table pour donner le rythme. La chanson durait à peine trois minutes mais les Potter semblaient s'amuser comme des fous ! Et quand elle fut finit les trois enfants se levèrent tout fier et saluèrent comme s'ils avaient un public.

- Je l'avais jamais entendu cette chanson s'étonna Jeff.

- On l'a inventé l'année dernière chez les immortels on la chante quand on est là bas ! avoua Maya. On a essayé de rendre cet entrainement un peu moins pénible pour les enfants !

- Viens Jeff on va t'apprendre ! Mais c'est un secret gronda Phéo en prenant la main de son grand frère.

- J'ai pas le temps ! bafouilla l'incontrôlable.

- Change toi les idées et tu verras tu trouveras ce que tu dois faire sourit Harry. Bon je dois retourner en cours j'ai un cours qui commence dans trois minutes. A ce soir tout le monde.

- Maya quand on ne sait pas parlé d'amour on fait comment ? demanda Jeff à Maya quelques heures plus tard.

- L'amour ne réside pas à de grandes déclarations grandiloquentes Jeff. Chaque personne a une façon bien à elle de se représenter l'amour. Si tu cherchais l'amour de ta vie Jeff qu'est ce que tu voudrais ?

- Qu'elle m'aime pour ce que je suis ! répondit Jeff.

Maya ne fit que sourire avant de se lever laissant pauvre garçon complètement perdu mais elle savait en voyant l'étincelle soudaine dans son regard qu'il avait enfin trouvé ce qu'il cherchait : pour que la personne l'aime comme il est il fallait d'abord qu'il se présente tel qu'il était sans ombre et sans mensonges.

* * *

- Je me sens pas bien ! soupira Madison blanche qui paraissaient hyper pale surtout avec son T-Shirt rouge des red scorpions.

- Dis toi que les autres sont dans le public ! rassura Jasper qui avait aussi son T-Shirt.

- Même Harry et Maya sont venus avec les enfants, j'espère juste qu'il n'y aura pas de problème s'inquiéta Jeff qui savait comme ses deux amis que les jumeaux avec de très gros problèmes de magie accidentelle.

- Vous pensez que je pourrais les rencontrer ? demanda Alice, habillée normalement, qui n'avait jamais rencontré les Potter exceptée Ely.

- Ils doivent repartirent directement après le concert ma chérie, je doute que tu puisses les rencontrer cette fois ci ! expliqua Jasper habillé de son t-shirt rouge.

- J'entends tellement parler d'eux que j'aimerais faire leur connaissance !

- Ils sont énormément occupés mais je suis sur qu'un jour il n'y aura pas de problème et ils seront heureux de te rencontrer également sourit Madison.

- C'est l'heure ! hurla un technicien.

- Bon il faut se dire qu'au lieu du public de 2 000 dont on a l'habitude ils sont plus de 10 000 c'est pas la mer à boire ricana nerveusement Jeff avant d'attraper son portable qui avait vibré.

_« Bougez vos culs Ely est intenable sur mes épaules ! Bande de fainéant on va faire la teuf sans vous ! Magnez vous ! »_

- Jo est irrécupérable pouffa Madison en voyant le mot.

- Allez go les amis, on est les incontrôlables et on va leur en mettre plein la vue ! encouragea Jeff en mettant sa main entre eux quatre alors que les autres mettaient également la leur dessus. Goooo !

Les quatre artistes s'élancèrent dans les couloirs de la salle de spectacle et furent accueillis par des ovations du public marquant ainsi le début d'une carrière mémorable.

* * *

_**2000**_

- Je sens que je vais bien rigoler aujourd'hui rit Harry attablée dans la grande salle pour le petit déjeuner.

- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer ? s'étonna Minerva.

- Regardez l'air paniqué de votre directrice et de votre professeur de défense et je pense que vous aurez vos réponses pouffa Harry en voyant l'air horrifié de sa meilleure amie et son compagnon nouvellement fiancé.

- Je ne connais que certaines personnes qui arrivent à les faire perdre leur moyen comme ça ! ricana Sévérus.

- Mais quelle bande de con ! Abruti de capitaine à deux balles ! Il ne va pas forcer les barrières comme à Skypea quand même ? grogna Hermione en enlevant sa lourde robe de sorcière pour se diriger dehors sous le regard perdu des élèves et celui rieur du survivant.

- T'as pas peur que le cuistot lui saute dessus ? nargua Harry.

- Me fait chier ce con ! râla Draco en faisant apparaitre autour de son torse son fouet.

- Quel triste exemple pour ces pauvres petits élèves qu'avoir une directrice et un professeur qui jurent comme des charretiers ! Mais où va le monde ? pouffa Harry.

- Harry normalement c'est toi le directeur irresponsable qui jure et qui part en catastrophe ! Laisse un peu le beau rôle à Hermione pour une fois ! taquina Sévérus.

- J'avoue mais je vais quand même allez me fendre la poire et voir la miss parfaite se lâcher un peu ! Elle serait capable de renforcer les protections juste pour les empêcher d'arriver ! ricana Harry en se levant et en s'arrêtant au milieu tout en continuant de rire. Minerva pour pouvez avertir les cuisines de préparer à manger pour une cinquantaine de personne supplémentaire ?

- Autant de personne ? s'étonna le professeur Flitwick.

- Euh ils sont que 9 et j'espère que niveau nourriture ça sera suffisant rit Harry avant d'entendre une explosion et des cris sauvages dehors. A priori ils ont réussi à passer les protections !

Harry sortit du château en riant toujours autant sans voir les élèves se lever pour épier ce qui se passait dans le parc. Dans le lac était apparu un navire avec un soleil en figure de prou qui paraissait minuscule par rapport au bateau de derrière qui devait faire trois fois sa taille avec quatre mats et trois grandes voiles. Sur chacune des voiles il y avait un dessin différents : un tigre, une tigresse et sur la dernière des ailes d'anges. La figure de prou quand à elle était une panthère qui se tenait sur une branche d'arbre.

- Hey Mia, Draco ! s'enthousiasma un jeune homme avec un chapeau de paille se tenant debout sur la figure de prou du mille soleil.

- Tu as deux secondes pour t'expliquer Luffy ! trancha Mione en croisant les bras et en regardant son capitaine comme lorsqu'elle réprimandait un élève.

- J'espère que le gâteau sera bon sourit le capitaine pas du tout anxieux face aux regards de sa nakama.

- Draco t'es un noble il y aura plein de gars riche à votre mariage ? demanda Nami avec des yeux pétillants en s'asseyant sur le bord du bateau.

- Il va falloir faire un régime pour rentrer dans nos plus beaux habits même si je n'ai plus que les os et pas de peau décréta Brook.

- Un mariage historique même si Draco a mis longtemps à se décider ! taquina Robin.

- Je m'occuperai des feux d'artifice trancha Ussop avec fierté.

- J'espère qu'il y aura de la barbe à papa sourit Chopper.

- Melloriiiiiiiiiine pourquoiiiiiiiiiiii ? pleura Sanji.

- On est arrivé ? bailla Zorro en s'étirant.

- Hey Mia, Draco hurla Franky qui se trouvait sur l'immense navire.

- Félicitation hurlèrent les 9 pirates en cœur avant de sauter de leur navire pour venir féliciter Mione et Draco qui avaient oublié toute rancœur face à cette visite impromptue.

- Bande de crétin renifla Mione avant de prendre dans ses bras tous ses amis même Sanji qui s'évanouit de bonheur au passage.

- C'est quoi ce navire ? demanda Harry en saluant tout le monde d'un geste de la main.

- Notre cadeau de mariage ! sourit Franky. Et après hésitation sur le nom nous avons réussi à nous mettre d'accord : on vous présente le Wizzard. Le tigre pour Draco, la tigresse pour Mione, les ailes car vous êtes tombés du ciel il y a de ça des années, et la panthère car c'est votre animal fétiche.

- Francky il est magnifique souffla Draco ému en mettant sa main sur la coque du bateau. Mais il est immense !

- Vous allez bien nous faire des moufflets quand même ! rétorqua Nami avec malice faisant rougir les deux futurs mariés.

- Quand vous venez avec les incontrôlables où quand Harry nous rend visite avec sa famille le Sunny est trop petit. Et puis ce bateau n'est pas considéré comme un bateau pirate c'est plus sur. Mais il est aussi robuste et confortable que les meilleurs bateaux. Mais Mione tu pourras rajouter toutes les protections que tu jugeras nécessaire expliqua Franky. Draco faudra que je te montre toutes les astuces et les armes que j'ai mise au point !

- Merci beaucoup il est absolument extraordinaire ! sourit Hermione.

- Il est également de la part de tous vos amis qui ne seront présent que pour le mariage expliqua Robin.

- Mia… demanda Luffy d'une petite voix.

- Oui capitaine ?

- J'ai faim sourit le capitaine faisant éclater de rire toutes les personnes présentes.

* * *

**_2001_**

- Maman pourquoi ils disent qu'on est des monstres ? renifla Orphéo en prenant la main de sa mère.

- Qui a osé dire ça ? s'offusqua Draco qui était à coté de maya en s'accroupissant à niveau du petit garçon.

- Là bas les vieux messieurs qui pu, ils disent qu'on a les yeux bizarres et nos cheveux aussi ! Qu'on est des monstres comme papa et maman mais c'est pas vrai on est pas des monstres ! pleura Jio alors que Maya restait choquée.

- Les garçons il ne faut pas écouter ces vieux imbéciles qui pu comme dirait Jio. Vous avez les yeux violets, les jolis yeux de votre maman. Vous avez des mèches de couleur dans vos cheveux comme votre maman. Maya vous a fait cadeau de cette partie d'elle parce qu'elle vous aime beaucoup beaucoup et est-ce que votre maman est un monstre ? demanda doucement Draco aux garçons qui secouèrent négativement la tête. Votre maman et votre papa sont les personnes les plus courageuses et les plus amoureuses du monde, et ils vous aiment comme vous êtes ! et …. Attends phéo !

Draco resta pantois en voyant le petit garçon de 5ans aller se camper devant les vieux sangs pur avec un regard made in Harry Potter.

- Vous êtes méchants, vieux et vous sentez pas bons ! Vos vêtements sont pas beau et vos chapeaux donnent envie de vomir. Moi je suis comme ça parce que ma maman elle est comme ça ! et ma maman c'est la plus belle maman du monde ! Et vous vous êtes comme ça parce que vous êtes même pas fort et même pas intelligent ! alors si je suis un monstre je suis un gentil monstre pas comme vous ! cria Orphéo en colère devant les vieux sangs purs avant de faire demi tour et de retourner auprès de sa famille rester sur le cul de sa diatribe.

- Bien jouer mini monster félicita Travis en tapant doucement dans le dos du petit garçon.

- Ils arrivent même plus à respirer ces vieux imbéciles rit Jo en voyant les vieux en pleine crise de tétanie.

- Je suis désolée les garçons à cause de nous vous êtes victimes des méchancetés des autres renifla Maya en s'accroupissant pour prendre ses deux garçons dans ses bras.

- Jio pourquoi tu as les yeux bleus ? lâcha Elysia en voyant son petit frère.

- Je sais pas je voulais bleus en pensée mais je ne savais pas ! paniqua le petit garçon en regardant sa mère avec excuses.

- Si vous vous sentez mieux avec les yeux bleus les garçons vous pouvez les garder bleus sourit Maya en les embrassant sur la joue. Mais je veux que vous vous souveniez que nous vous aimons tous comme vous êtes !

- Je t'aime maman ! souffla le petit Jio.

- Moi aussi je t'aime maman renchérit Phéo.

- La cérémonie de commémoration va bientôt commencer annoncèrent simultanément Harry et Mione en arrivant vers le groupe.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta le survivant en voyant ses garçons avec les yeux bleus et le sourire triste de sa femme.

- Je t'expliquerai ce soir souffla maya en se calant dans ses bras.

* * *

**_2003_**

- Maman papa asseyez vous dans le canapé faut qu'on parle gronda Elysia du haut de ses 10ans en désignant le canapé à ses parents surpris.

- Qu'est ce qui se passe Ely ? s'étonna Harry en regardant le visage habituellement joyeux de sa fille devenu sévère.

- Vous nous avez toujours dis que c'était pas bien de mentir !

- Mais c'est vrai il faut pas mentir c'est pas bien affirma Maya légèrement perdue comme son mari.

- Alors pourquoi vous nous avez toujours menti ? trancha la fillette en fixant ses deux émeraudes sur ses parents qui s'étaient raidis.

- Sur quoi penses-tu que nous t'avons menti Ely ? tenta Harry qui se demandait si sa fille avait découvert pour le pacte des immortels ou même sur Voldemort.

- Pas seulement à moi mais à tous le monde !

- Ely ton père t'a demandé sur quel sujet et pas à qui ! coupa Maya.

- Pourquoi vous nous avez dis qu'on n'aurait jamais de petit frère ou de petite sœur ! gronda Ely alors qu'imperceptiblement Harry soufflait de soulagement.

- Tout simplement Ely parce que je ne peux plus avoir d'enfant expliqua doucement Maya avec tristesse en caressant son ventre.

- Alors pourquoi je sens la vie dans ton ventre maman ? Pourquoi es-tu enceinte ? lâcha la jeune femme en montrant le ventre de sa mère de son doigt.

- QUOI ! hurlèrent en cœur les deux parents Potter.

- Ely ce n'est pas drôle ! Et c'est même méchant de dire ça murmura Maya avec tristesse.

- Mais je te jure maman j'ai la même sensation que lorsque tatie Elendil, Mizi, Sanaë et toutes les autres étaient enceintes déclara Ely avec toute la conviction qu'une petite fille de 10ans pouvait mettre dans une phrase.

- Je reviens rapidement souffla Maya en disparaissant immédiatement.

- Je te jure que je voulais pas faire de mal à maman, je te le jure papa, je veux pas qu'elle parte ! pleura Ely en regardant son père qui avait le regard vide.

- Allez viens là ma chérie on va attendre que maman se calme et revienne et tu vas arrêter de pleurer sourit doucement Harry en ouvrant ses bras dans lesquelles Ely se jeta.

- Papa pourquoi que maman elle est partie ? Elle nous zaime plus ? renifla un des jumeaux cachés derrière le canapé.

- Elle nous a zabandonné ? sanglota le deuxième petit garçon en sortant aussi de sa cachette.

- Oh les garçons dites pas de bêtises bien sur que maman nous aime tous encore beaucoup, elle va pas tarder à revenir. Venez avec nous sur le canapé sourit tendrement Harry tout en se demandant quand même où sa femme avait disparu.

- Harry hurla Maya en débarquant une dizaine de minute plus tard.

Le survivant leva les yeux vers sa femme et quand il vit son immense sourire avec des larmes coulées de ses yeux il ne put que murmurer « par les anciens » avant de sourire comme un dément. Il allait à nouveau être père.

* * *

- Il faudrait que je vous parle à tous les deux plus tard s'il vous plaît murmura Travis avec une voix tremblante.

- Bien sur sourit Maya avec un regard entendu pour son mari qui souriait malicieusement.

* * *

- Vous savez que j'aime Vaness plus que ma propre vie commença doucement Travis avant de reprendre fermement et de regarder les deux Potter avec détermination. Je sais que ce n'est pas dans la tradition des incontrôlables de suivre les traditions normales mais j'aimerai cette fois ci faire les choses dans les règles. Mr Potter, Madame Potter, je veux plus que tout épouser votre fille, m'accorderiez vous sa main en nous donnant votre bénédiction pour nous unir?

* * *

- « Veux-tu devenir ma femme ? »

- Je t'aime murmura Travis à l'oreille de Vanessa. Je ne sais pas ce que l'avenir nous réserve mais je sais que je veux le passer à tes cotés. J'ai demandé l'autorisation à ton père et à ta mère et ils nous donnent leur bénédiction. Maintenant il ne manque plus que toi mon ange. Me ferais tu l'honneur de devenir ma femme ?

- Je n'osais même plus espérer que tu me le demandes un jour pleura Vanessa.

- Ça veut dire oui alors ? demanda Travis avec espoir.

- Oui Travis Bruenor j'accepte avec honneur de devenir votre femme et de vivre avec vous pour toujours, toujours, toujours rit-elle alors qu'il la prenait dans ses bras pour la faire tourner en hurlant de joie.

* * *

- J'espère que vous êtes pas contre le fait de tous nous revoir dans quelques temps pour faire la fête sourit Travis

- On va se marier hurla de joie Vanessa en sautillant sur place avant que madison vienne se jeter dans ses bras en hurlant à son tour.

- C'est pas trop tôt crièrent les autres en cœur avant d'aller féliciter les futurs mariés dans la bonne humeur.

* * *

- Harry j'en peux plus je ne devais accoucher que dans un mois ! souffla Maya complètement à bout de souffle, le visage couvert de sueur.

- Respire ma douce je sais que tu vas y arriver rassura Harry en posant son front sur le front de sa femme qui était déjà à 18h de travail.

- Ahhhhhh hurla Maya lors d'une contraction en saisissant les cheveux de Harry qui s'empêcha de justesse de hurler de douleur.

- Respire, inspire tenta Harry tout en essayant d'oublier son cuir chevelu maltraité.

- Désolé pleura Maya quand elle vit ses mains pleines de cheveux noirs avant d'être prise à nouveau par une contraction. Harry putain plus jamais tu me touches !

- Allez Madame Potter il va falloir pousser à la prochaine contraction sourit la médicomage qui surveilla le moniteur avant de crier. Poussez….. plus fort !

- Et tu crois que je fais quoi vieille chauve souris puante hurla Maya.

- Allez on voit la tête, pousseezzzzz !

- Harry retiens moi je vais la tuer si elle me dit de pousser encore plus fort rugit Maya pendant que Harry lui tenait la main l'encourageant ainsi silencieusement.

- Une dernière fois et ce sera bon ! Allez-y poussezz ! sourit la médicomage pas du tout touchée par toutes les insultes.

- Espèce de dégénéré du bulbe tu crois que je fais quoi putain ! brailla Maya avant de se calmer soudainement en entendant le bruit d'un pleur de nourrisson.

- Une magnifique petite fille en pleine santé rassura la médicomage avant de lever un sourcil quand elle vit l'amazone lui tendre les bras. Ma ptite dame le travail est pas fini !

- QUOIIIII hurlèrent de concert les deux Potter.

- A priori vous n'étiez pas au courant mais le deuxième arrive, poussez maintenant miss Potter.

- Harry t'a pas intérêt à t'évanouiiiiiir invectiva Maya avant de prendre peur en voyant les yeux de la médicomage. Pourquoi vous faites cette tête ?

- Le cordon s'est mis autour de son cou, et j'ai perdu ses battements de cœur expliqua la médicomage très sérieusement.

- Non, non, non pleura Maya.

- Miss Potter écoutez moi il faut le sortir avec cette poussée, vous n'allez pas avoir le choix, il faut donner tout ce que vous avez ! encouragea la médicomage.

- Tu vas y arriver ma douce ! déclara Harry avec un sourire encourageant même si intérieurement il était mort de peur. Prends ma main.

- Poussez maintenannnnnt ordonna la médicomage.

Maya s'empara violement de la main du survivant et poussa de toutes ses forces, elle sentait son corps se rebellé contre ces efforts elle sentit la magie de Harry se révolter et protéger sa main qu'elle aurait déjà cassé en temps normal. Elle sentait ses muscles qui voulaient se relâcher mais dans un dernier cri de rage elle poussa encore plus fort.

- Arrête de pousser ma douce ! murmura Harry.

- Mon bébé ! paniqua Maya en regardant le regard perdu de son mari.

- Il a pas crié il l'ont emmené derrière expliqua Harry avec des larmes qui tombaient sur ses joues.

Maya se mit à pleurer et elle eut l'impression qu'on lui arrachait une partie de son cœur. Et soudain alors qu'ils n'y croyaient plus ils entendirent un hurlement de bambin et c'est avec espoir qu'ils attendirent le retour des sages-femmes et du médicomage.

- J'ai l'impression que votre fiston a la même rage de survie que ses parents vous méritez largement votre réputation sourit la médicomage en rentrant dans la pièce avec un nourrisson dans une couverture bleue pendant qu'une sage femme arrivait avec une couverture rose dans laquelle s'agitait un bébé.

- Je suis si heureuse pleura Maya.

- Les prénoms s'il vous plait ? demanda la sage femme en posant la fillette dans les bras de sa mère où se trouvait déjà son petit frère.

- Matthéo James Potter déclara Maya pour son fiston.

- Harmonia Nawaëlle Potter sourit Harry en caressant la joue de sa fille. Tu as fait un boulot fantastique Mayaween Potter et je t'aime comme un fou.

- Je t'aime comme une folle aussi Harry Potter et j'espère que tu vas pas tomber dans les vapes taquina l'amazone

Harry lui tira la langue avant de passer son bras derrière elle pour la garder contre lui, profitant de ses deux nouveaux enfants qui étaient par bien des cotés deux petits miracles à eux seuls.

- Papa comment va maman ?Et le bébé ? s'inquiéta Vanessa en se levant dans la salle d'attente avec sa petite sœur et ses deux petits frères.

- Venez avec moi sourit doucement le survivant. Elle veut vous voir tous les quatre.

Harry mena ses quatre enfants devant une porte et l'ouvrit doucement en leur disant de ne pas faire de bruit. Il ne put s'empêcher de soupirer de joie en voyant sa femme redressée sur son lit avec Matthéo dans les bras.

- Les enfants je vous présente votre petit frère Matthéo James Potter sourit Maya rayonnante de joie. Matthéo je te présente ta grande grande sœur Vanessa qui va aussi bientôt avec un bébé et qui va se marier, puis il y a ton autre grande sœur Elysia, et enfin tes deux grands frère Jio et Orphéo qui sont jumeaux.

- Oh maman il est magnifique s'enthousiasma Ely en s'approchant du lit.

- Quand à moi j'aimerai vous présenter Harmonia Nawaëlle Potter votre petite sœur interrompit Harry en prenant le bébé qui dormaient dans son couffin.

- Papa t'es tombé dans les vapes comme pour nous ? demanda Orphéo avec un petit sourire.

- Pfuu bande d'enfants indigne, toi ma puce tu vas pas devenir comme eux ! bouda Harry en s'asseyant sur le lit à coté de Maya pendant que ses 4 enfants se moquaient de lui.

- Votre papa a été très courageux il a pas fait de bisous au sol rassura Maya avec un petit sourire faisant définitivement bouder le survivant.

- Maman je peux faire renter les autres ou tu es trop fatiguée ? demanda Vanessa avec un sourire.

- Je suis d'attaque sourit l'amazone avant de bailler furieusement en se calant contre son mari qui la regardait avec inquiétude.

- Tu leur diras pas longtemps Vaness rajouta Harry auquel sa fille acquiesça.

Le père de famille ne put s'empêcher de couver sa famille d'un regard rempli d'amour quand il vit ses trois autres enfants essayés de faire connaissance avec les bambins et en commençant à leur raconter plein de bêtises. Décidément la vie était magnifique.

* * *

- Papa j'ai les jambes qui tiennent pas je vais m'écrouler paniqua Vanessa alors que la marche nuptiale retentissait.

- Je te tiens jusqu'à l'autel et après Travis ne te laissera pas tomber ! rassura Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

- En plus je suis moche et je ressemble à une grosse vache !

- Non tu es enceinte et magnifique mon cœur, alors tu me tiens le bras et tu vas rejoindre ton futur mari pour enfin vous marier sourit Harry en commençant à avancer.

Vanessa resserra un peu plus sa prise sur le bras de son père et releva la tête. Et quand elle vit le sourire heureux de Travis qui la détaillait sous toutes les coutures elle ne put s'empêcher de sourire à son tour toute anxiété envolée. Elle ne vit pas le regard rempli d'autorité de son père quand il posa sa main sur celle de Travis avant de l'embrasser pour aller s'asseoir auprès de sa femme qui avait déjà les yeux remplis de larmes.

Elle n'écoutait même pas ce que le prêtre racontait la seule chose qui existait pour elle était le jeune homme qui ne cessait de la couver du regard. Elle ne reprit ses esprits que lorsqu'il fut temps d'échanger leur vœu.

- Travis il faut que je respire car j'ai tout oublié souffla doucement Vanessa.

- Si je savais qu'il fallait t'épouser pour que tu arrêtes de parler je t'aurais posé cette satané question il y a des années taquina doucement Travis faisant rire ceux du premier rang qui l'entendirent.

- Oublie pas que tu l'as fait à 17ans se moqua Jeff qui était le témoin de Travis.

- Travis reprit Vanessa avec malice toute trace de stress envolés. Je voulais te faire une belle déclaration d'amour mais tu viens de me contrarier et on ne contrarie pas une femme enceinte sinon c'est à tes risques et tes dépends. Je me souviens encore de la première fois où on s'est parlé, tu m'as traité de blondasse écervelée et de planche à pain !

- Je m'en souviens plus ! feinta Travis avec un sourire malicieux alors que les gens qui assistait à la cérémonie commençait à rire.

- Cependant je te rassure je ne t'en ai jamais voulu quand j'ai vu que tu ne savais même pas faire cuire des pates seul sans faire cramer la casserole, ou que tu as utiliser du liquide vaisselle pour nettoyer le sol. Venant d'un petit génie c'était vraiment très très hilarant ! taquina Vanessa avant de reprendre avec tendresse. Mais je me souviens que tu avais fais cramer cette casserole pour moi, pour me faire à manger. Tu l'avais fait parce que tu t'étais inquiété pour moi. Depuis ce jour tu as toujours été là pour moi, prenant sur toi et ton bonheur pour ne pas que je sombre. C'est ton amitié puis ton amour qui m'ont permis de devenir celle que je suis aujourd'hui : une femme comblée et heureuse. Je me souviens encore de tes yeux quand tu m'as demandé de t'épouser la première fois et crois moi si les autres n'auraient pas été là je me serai jetée sur toi en lâchant un grand oui. Aujourd'hui je ressemble à une baleine et rien qu'en regardant tes yeux j'ai l'impression d'être la plus belle femme du monde. Et ça c'est grâce à toi. Je t'aime Travis pour toujours et à jamais finit Vanessa avec émotion alors que Travis avait les yeux remplis de larmes qu'il tentait de retenir.

- Allez capitaine secoue toi se moqua Jeff en tapant dans le dos de son meilleur ami.

- T'as gueule tu vois pas que j'essaie de pas chialer crétin ! grogna Travis en faisant éclater de rire sa future femme.

- Travis fait attention à ton langage c'est ton mariage, et ton bébé qui doit entendre son père jurer comme un charretier ! Quelle triste figure paternelle tu fais ! fit mine de s'offusquer Madison qui se trouvait derrière Vanessa.

- D'accord j'ai compris il ne faut pas embêter une femme enceinte sous peine de subir ses foudres, celle de son témoin et celle de mon INDIGNE témoin souffla Travis pendant que Jeff s'offusquait. Ma douce crois moi ce n'est pas une impression, tu es la plus belle femme du monde car tu es ma femme. Et tu portes mon enfant : le fruit de notre amour et de notre passion. Comme tu l'as si bien dis à tous je suis nul en cuisine, je suis bordélique et surtout faut pas m'embêter, je suis loin d'être parfait. Pendant longtemps j'ai haï des parties de ce que j'étais mais tu m'as appris à les aimer car tu m'as accepté comme tel. Tu as été mon ange et si je suis heureux aujourd'hui c'est parce que tu es à mes cotés. Comme tu m'as dis il y a quelques années ce sont les perfections de mes imperfections qui font que je suis comme ça. Je t'aime Vanessa depuis je ne sais pas combien de temps mais depuis des années si ce n'est le lendemain de notre rencontre et crois moi j'aurais été l'idiot le plus heureux du monde si à 17ans tu m'aurais dis oui. Je t'aime.

- Je…. Commença le prêtre avant de s'arrêter envoyant la mariée se jeter sur son homme pour l'embrasser fougueusement alors que leurs amis les applaudissaient et sifflaient.

Quand Travis daigna relâcher la mariée ils n'eurent même pas conscience de ce qui se passait. Tous leur gestes étaient devenu automatique et ce ne furent que lorsqu'ils rentrèrent dans la voiture qui devaient les conduire à Dreams Manor pour la réception qu'ils reprirent pieds à la réalité.

- Tonton Archi met toi sur le bas coté je me sens pas bien fit mine de paniquer Vanessa avant de murmurer doucement à son mari. Prends le volant dès qu'il sort et on va s'amuser.

Archi s'arrêta rapidement et sortit de la voiture pour se précipiter du coté de sa nièce mais il ne parvint pas à ouvrir la porte. Quand il regarda la mariée elle lui faisait un grand sourire et il eut juste le temps d'entendre la porte conducteur se refermer. Vanessa descendit la fenêtre et sourit de toutes ses dents.

- On vous rejoindra plus tard on prends la voiture en otage, désolée tonton rit Vanessa en remontant la fenêtre avant que Travis démarre au quart de tour laissant Archi sur le bas coté complètement mort de rire.

- Pas une Potter pour rien celle là pouffa l'elfe avant de transplanner à Dreams Manor pour faire part à l'assistance de la défection des mariés pour le repas de noce.

* * *

**_2004_**

- C'est normal que ce soit aussi long ? s'inquiéta Harry qui ne cessait de tourner en rond dans la salle d'attente.

- Oui c'est normal Harry les accouchements sont longs et difficile soupira Maya sereine. C'est pas comme si tu ne le savais pas !

- Elle a accouché ? hurla quatre tornades en pénétrant dans la salle.

- Non toujours pas grogna Harry qui regardait le couloir par où étaient partis sa fille et son gendre deux heures plus tôt.

- Je croyais que vous étiez en concert ce soir ? s'étonna Maya en regardant Jeff, Jazz, Madi et Alice.

- Problème technique le concert a été annulé ! répondit Jazz.

- Problème technique ?

- Ouai il manquait les 4 artistes sur scène, ils ont reçu un coup de fil il y a trois heures et bizarrement 5 minutes plus tard il n'y avait plus personne sourit Jeff.

- Vous avez des nouvelles ? demanda Madison légèrement inquiète.

- Non aucune sinon que Travis était pale comme un mort tout à l'heure et qu'il était complètement en panique comme je l'ai jamais vu. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas je suis sur que tout se passe bien ! rassura Maya.

- Fille ou garçon selon vous ? demanda Alice.

- Garçons répondirent les incontrôlables alors que les deux Potter lâchaient en même temps.

- Fille.

- Et votre fratrie elle est où ? soupira Jazz.

- Momo et Matty sont à l'école, Mione veille sur eux. Ely, Phéo et Jio ont décrétés qu'ils étaient grands et sont allés s'acheter des cochonneries aux différentes machines de l'autre coté du couloir. Vous les avez pas vus en arrivant ? expliqua Maya avant de grogner. Harry arrête de tourner en rond comme ça sinon je t'assomme !

- J'aime pas être en stress comme ça gémit le survivant.

- Tu vois tu n'aurais pas du envoyer le sms groupé, tu aurais du prendre le temps de les écrire un par un comme ça tu aurais de quoi t'occuper ! sourpira Maya.

- Tiens papa des gâteaux sourit Orphéo en tendant un paquet à son père.

- Tiens maman ton eau ! rajouta Jio en donnant une bouteille à sa mère.

- Vous dites plus bonjour ? s'étonna Jeff.

- Vous êtes passé comme des sauvages devant nous sans même voir qu'on vous faisait des grands signes de la main ! Pour un prêté un rendu taquina Ely faisant pouffer ses parents.

- Désolé Ely soupira Jeff en prenant la petite fille dans ses bras avant de chuchoter. Tu ne diras rien à personne mais je suis en stress total pour mon meilleur ami et sa femme ! Ça risquerait de ruiner ma réputation de dur à cuire !

- Promis murmura Ely en lui posant un baiser un la joue.

- Hey tout le monde lâcha la voix fatiguée de Travis à l'entrée de la pièce.

Le pauvre faisait peur à voir, des cernes lui mangeaient la moitié du visage, et ses joues étaient marquées par des sillons de larmes qui avaient séché. Ses cheveux étaient encore plus désordonnés que d'habitude et sa chemise avait trois boutons qui avaient été arrachés.

- Ça va ? demanda timidement Harry.

- Mamie Maya, Papy Harry, j'ai pensé que vous voudriez rencontrer votre petite fille sourit Travis.

Le survivant sentit une boule d'émotion se former dans sa gorge et il ne pu que hocher la tête alors que des larmes s'échappaient déjà des yeux de sa femme émue. Les deux Potter suivirent le jeune homme qui essuyait de temps à autre une larme qui s'échappait de ses yeux. Travis rentra doucement dans une chambre qui était illuminée juste par la lampe de chevet allumée à cette heure tardive. Dans le lit se trouvait Vanessa l'air exténué les yeux rouges mais avec un grand sourire collé aux lèvres.

- Ma petite Isabella je te présente ton papy Harry et ta mamie Maya, mon papa et ma maman sourit Vanessa. Maman, papa je vous présente votre petite fille Isabella, née à 23h12 et qui pèse 2kg900. Une petite crevette en pleine forme.

- Oh c'est merveilleux ma chérie et toi pas trop fatiguée ? demanda Maya en l'embrassant tendrement sur le front de même que Harry.

- Epuisée mais le jeu en vaut la chandelle, j'ai l'impression d'avoir mon cœur qui a doublé de volume.

- Tu as très bien travaillé mon ange sourit Travis en l'embrassant tendrement et en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour la poser dans les bras de Harry qui retenait difficilement ses larmes. Alors heureux papy Harry.

- Comblé sourit le survivant.

* * *

- Harry vient voir vite s'impatienta Maya

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ? s'inquiéta le survivant.

- Regarde ça ! rit maya en prenant un fou rire.

Le survivant regarda la couverture du livre qui indiquait « magie ancienne ». Maya soupira entre deux rires et tourna les pages pour arriver à celle voulue et elle montra du doigt le passage qui l'intéressait.

_« Début des préparations qui doivent être préparées pour les femmes.  
Faire qu'une femme cesse d'être enceinte pendant un, deux ou trois ans.  
Extrait d'acacia (fruit non mûr d'acacia ou partie de l'acacia), caroube, dattes : environ 0.4gr par ingrédients  
Ce sera finement broyé dans un vase en cristal avec l'intérieur recouvert de miel de thym._

_Ajouté après 15h d'infusion 1gr d'aubépine, 10clochettes de muguet et 2gr de camomille et laisser sur le feu pendant 4h._

_Une fois la préparation finie la garder dans des fioles toujours en cristal qui permettra à la préparation de garder son efficacité. »_

- Tu crois que… ? tenta Harry qui n'était pas sur du raisonnement de sa femme.

- La caroube est reconnue pour ses vertus épaississantes, les épines d'acacia enferment une sorte de latex qui s'enrichit en acide lactique au fur et à mesure du processus d'infusion. C'est pour ça que la potion des immortels n'est pas passée dans mon système. L'aubépine est la fleur de l'espérance, le muguet le retour du bonheur et la camomille donne l'énergie dans l'adversité. Harry c'est cette putain de potion que je me suis fais boire quand ils parlaient du bras de Orphéo et de Jio qui a fait l'imbécile avec son genoux. C'était pas une potion pour me remettre de la bataille rit Maya.

- On a baisé les immortels ? pouffa le survivant.

- Et en beauté si je puis dire ! Maintenant il ne manque plus que je me mette au travail pour faire cette potion ! souffla Maya avec joie. Si tu savais comme je suis heureuse !

- Je comprends maintenant pourquoi ils pouvaient pas tout nous dire et pas nous montrer toutes les personnes, je suis sur que Momo et Matty étaient derrière nous mais on ne devait pas savoir. Si j'avais sur que la potion des immortels seraient inefficace je n'aurais pas pu assurer le bluff quand je suis allé les voir.

- Et ça veut dire que si je veux d'autre enfant je vais devoir t'épuiser encore et encore murmura Maya en capturant les lèvres de son mari.

- J'aime ce projet ! sourit le survivant en embrassant fougueusement sa femme.

* * *

**_2006_**

- Mizi… tu…. Com… hésita Jo mal à l'aise et ne trouvant pas ses mots et plongeant la pièce dans un silence inconfortable.

- Jo cette fille était en train de se faire tabasser n'est ce pas ? demanda Mizi en s'accroupissant devant le hockeyeur pour fixer ses yeux alors qu'il acquiesçait doucement de la tête.

- Je… je … tenta le jeune homme avant de souffler et de fermer les yeux et de serrer ses poings qui tremblaient. Je me dirigeais vers ma voiture après mes courses et j'ai entendu des cris dans la ruelle. C'est pas un des quartiers les plus réputés de New York et je sais que les bagarres y sont fréquentes et je ne voulais pas m'en mêler en pensant que c'était un règlement de compte de dealer. Et j'ai vu deux hommes penchés sur cette femme qui était recroquevillée sur elle alors j'ai lâché mes sacs et je me suis précipité dans la rue. Je sais pas ce qu'ils racontaient mais un des gars lui a plongé le couteau dans la cuisse, je courrai le plus vite que je pouvais mais j'ai pas pu arriver à temps. Elle me criait de fuir de la laisser mourir sur place expliqua le hockeyeur en tremblant. Harry si tu nous avais pas appris à nous défendre et à développer nos reflexes je serai mort dans cette ruelle, j'ai pu esquiver toutes les balles et je sais pas comment j'ai fait. Je n'avais plus le contrôle de mon corps. J'ai frappé les deux hommes de toutes mes forces et je l'ai prise dans mes bras pour fuir. Une fois dans la voiture elle a enlevé le poignard j'ai appuyé comme un malade sur la plaie mais elle perdait tellement de sang, je sais même pas comment j'ai fais pour rentrer.

- Tu es rentré et tu as très bien agit, elle est mal au point mais rien que je n'ai pas vu pendant la guerre rassura Mizi en caressant la joue du hockeyeur. Officiellement elle avait juste le bras déboité et une plaie importante à la cuisse. J'ai pu remettre son bras en place et je l'ai immobilisé, ses ecchymoses partiront rapidement grâce aux différentes pommades mais ça risque pas de choquer les autres même ceux qui ne connaissent pas la magie en bas, Travis l'a souvent utilisé avec les enfants et vous. Seule sa jambe ne peut pas être immédiatement guérie sans attirer l'attention. Déjà d'ici demain elle ira mieux et à la fin de la semaine prochaine elle sera complètement rétablie. Tu lui as sauvé la vie Jo Mc Koy. Tu t'es lancé au devant du danger pour sauver une jeune femme que tu ne connaissais pas.

- Merci Mizi sourit doucement le hockeyeur avant de voir la lueur malicieuse intelligente dans les yeux de Maya. Qu'est ce qu'il y a Maya.

- Rien rien je réfléchissais juste lâcha Maya avec un énorme sourire malicieux.

* * *

- Mizi tout à l'heure tu as dis officiellement mais réellement qu'avait-elle ? murmura Jo avec une voix chargée de sanglot.

- Triple fracture au bras droit, déchirures des ligaments du poignet gauche, épaule gauche luxée, deux cotes fêlées et une cassée qui avait commencé à perforer son poumon gauche, le pied droit tordu et double entorse à la cheville gauche. Tu rajoutes à cela sa cuisse et ses deux genoux fortement endommagés et tu as à peu prêt le compte expliqua doucement Mizi en aidant le hockeyeur sous le choc à s'asseoir sur le canapé. Jo écoutes moi, j'ai vu des blessures sur le corps de cette fille et des cicatrices beaucoup plus anciennes. Quelques choses me dit que ce qui c'est passé ce soir n'est pas une première pour elle. Tu lui as sauvé la vie et tu t'en veux de tout ce qu'elle a subit mais fais attention à toi !

- Vous ne lui faites pas confiance ? murmura le hockeyeur en regardant les deux femmes.

- J'ai un bon sentiment pour elle sourit malicieusement Maya faisant soupirer de soulagement le jeune homme.

* * *

- Parles nous de ce gang que je sache contre qui il va falloir protéger Jo car maintenant qu'ils l'ont vu ils ne lui laisseront aucune minute de répit dès qu'il sortira du manoir demanda Harry.

- Ils ont beaucoup de noms, les wizards, les jackals mais ceux de la strate supérieure se font appelé mangemorts et répondent aux ordres d'un homme qu'il nomme le maitre déclara la jeune femme avant de sursauter quand elle entendit le bruit d'un verre qui explose….. Ils sont à la recherche d'un type qui se fait appelé « le survivant ». Le survivant de je sais pas quoi, il n'y avait aucun nom, aucun prénom, aucun lieu qui puisse nous indiquer de qui il s'agit. Mais à priori pour le faire sortir de son trou ils ont décidé de s'en prendre à d'autres personnes. C'est à ce moment là que j'ai entendu du bruit et je ne sais pas qui sont ces personnes j'ai juste vu quelque mots : contrôlables, scorpions, élèves 77-78.

- Si tu cherches dans ta mémoire Judith est-ce que la dénomination les incontrôlables Red Scoprions te dit quelque chose par rapport à ce que tu as vu sur les papiers ? Je sais que je te demande beaucoup mais il faut vraiment que je sache demanda Harry tendu en regardant ses élèves et en espérant vainement que ces types ne soient pas de vrais mangemorts.

- Une nouvelle fois Judith se perdit dans ses pensées essayant de revoir exactement ce qu'elle avait vu d'écrit dans ce foutu bureau. Puis elle se souvint de l'écusson qu'elle avait vu : un scorpion rouge, et puis le mot contrôlable était sur le bord gauche d'un cahier et le « in » aurait très bien pu être vers la reliure. Alors comme précédemment elle hocha la tête alors que tous soufflaient de dépit.

- Vous savez de qui il s'agit ? demanda Judith.

* * *

- Et voila la famille s'agrandit encore sourit Maya en se calant contre son mari en regardant Jo et Judith dansés.

- On ne sera pas là pour la naissance c'est dommage soupira Harry avant de rire. En tout cas tu avais ou tu auras raison, il fallait bien une fille complètement tarée pour Jo.

- Mais ils s'aiment et c'est le principal, mais quelque chose me dit que Tonks est bien proche de Sam pouffa Maya alors que Harry éclatait de rire.

* * *

- C'est quoi ces tenues hurla Alexandra en robe de mariée en voyant ses amis arrivés.

- Je trouve qu'on est beau il y a un souci ? demanda malicieusement Travis.

- Je vous hais ! Vous êtes obligé de faire les cons le jour de mon mariage ! rugit la mariée. Judith tu m'avais promis que tu tiendrais ton mari !

- Bah j'ai appris qu'il ne fallait pas s'opposer à la volonté des incontrôlables ! sourit l'ancienne mariée.

- Je vois pas pourquoi tu hurles comme ça Alex on est beau et classe fit mine de s'étonner Elysia en tournant sur elle-même.

- J'avoue que je trouve que ces tenues nous donnent du style ! Lâcha Jio

- C'est peut être la coupe qui ne lui plait pas rajouta Orphéo toujours très calme en observant les incontrôlables et les enfants des autres incontrôlables.

Et bien que le petit Potter garde une mine calme et décontracté tous purent voir l'étincelle de malice brillés dans ses yeux bleus.

- Putain Phéo vous êtes en putains de père Noël ! hurla Alexandra.

- Ah c'était pour être dans le ton de la saison ! sourit Orphéo pas du tout perturbé par les éclats de voix. Et je ne suis pas en père noël je suis en lutin !

- Allez viens on va faire les photos rit Travis en prenant la main de son amie qui continuaient de fulminer sur place.

- Espèce de capitaine indigne ! Ami indigne ! Écervelé du bulbe ! grommela la mariée.

- Allez Alex sourit sinon on va demandé à Jo de te faire un striptease et quand on te dit qu'on a toute la panoplie c'est qu'on a vraiment la panoplie complète ! pouffa Nolan.

- Hey hey rit le hockeyeur en défaisant sa pantalon de père noël.

Aussitôt la mariée se mit à rire en voyant le caleçon où s'écrivait en gros « Merry Christmas » avec des guirlandes de noël.

- Vous êtes pas sortable pouffa Alex toute colère envolée.

- Mais c'est comme ça que tu nous aimes rétorqua Madison en déposant un bisou sur la joue de son amie.

- Hélas tu dis vrai gémit la mariée faisant rire ses amis qui la félicitèrent chaudement pour son mariage.

* * *

**_2007_**

- Albus on est là sourit Harry en rentrant dans le bureau d'Albus.

- Tu es sur de toi Jio, tu préfères venir à Poudlard à cette époque ? demanda le vieux directeur à son « arrière petit fils ».

- Je suis pas aussi fêlé que les incontrôlables grand père, je préfère largement t'avoir toi comme directeur que papa et tatie Mione répliqua le jeune Potter.

- Je suis heureux que tu viennes dans mon école rassura Albus avant de se lever et de prendre un vieux chapeau dans la main. Et Orphéo ne veut toujours pas venir ?

- Il a passé en juin les examens pour rentrer à partir de Janvier au conservatoire de New York. Depuis que Travis nous a emmener voir un concert du conservatoire il veut absolument jouer du violon là bas ! Si c'est ce qu'il veut faire et que ça le rend heureux je ne vais pas l'empêcher de faire ce qu'il veut expliqua Harry avant de prendre son fils dans ses bras. Jio tu ne fais pas de bêtises, tu ne pousses pas ta magie à bout, si tu as un problème de contrôle tu viens directement à la maison.

- Oui P'pa souffla désespérément le garçon de 11ans. Je sais me débrouiller seul je suis pas un gamin.

- Si ! Tu resteras mon gamin toute ta vie ! rétorqua Harry alors que Jio l'entourait dans ses bras.

- T'inquiète je gère papa !

- Bon courage pour ta répartition ! Et sache que je plains déjà ton futur directeur de maison sourit Harry.

- Tu viens pas avec nous ? s'exclama Jio avec une pointe de stress.

- Je croyais que tu gérais comme un grand ! nargua le survivant en embrassant son fils sur le front avant de le regarder dans les yeux. Ici il y a encore beaucoup de discorde entre les maisons Jio, tu entendras beaucoup de choses. Mais je veux que toi parmi tous te rappelle la solidarité, l'amitié et surtout la tolérance.

- Tu as peur que je finisse à Serpentard ? demanda Jio.

- Espèce d'idiot je me fou de la maison dans laquelle tu atterriras ! J'ai été Serpentard et j'en suis fier, j'ai été gryffondor et j'en suis également fier. Sois toi-même et je ne pourrais pas être plus fier de toi que je ne le suis ! rassura Harry.

- Euhh Harry pas vraiment lui-même sinon il va me faire exploser mon école ! gémit comiquement Albus.

- Fais moi confiance grand père ! sourit Jio.

- Te faire confiance pour être calme ou une calamité ? s'inquiéta le vieil homme.

Le jeune homme ne fit que sourire un peu plus avant de relâcher son père et de souffler un coup avant de sortir du bureau vite suivi par son grand père.

- Tu ne vas pas voir dans quelle maison il va être réparti ? s'étonna Fumseck.

Harry sourit et se désillusionna avant de sortir également du bureau pour rejoindre la grande salle pleine à cette heure là. Il savait qu'ils avaient quelques jours de retard mais malheureusement les immortels avaient refusé de les laisser partir plus tôt. Selon eux cette école ne servait à rien aux enfants alors que leur enseignement à eux était des plus importants. Enfin ça c'était leur avis.

- Bonjour à tous ce soir nous accueillons un nouvel étudiant qui n'a pu se joindre à nous le 1er Septembre. J'appelle donc Mr Jio Potter afin qu'il soit réparti déclara Albus avant que Jio débouche de la petite porte du fond.

Le Potter s'assit sur le tabouret qui se trouvait devant la table des professeurs alors que les élèves se demandaient s'il était un des enfants de Harry Potter alias Angelus et de Mayaween Dumbledore. Minerva posa le choixpeau sur la tête du jeune garçon et Harry eut du mal à ne pas éclater de rire en voyant la directrice murmurer comme une prière « pas gryffondor, pas gryffondor, pas gryffondor ! ». Soudainement le choixpeau éclata de rire alors que Jio arborait un sourire.

- SERDAIGLE ! hurla le choixpeau alors que la table des bleus et bronzes éclatait en applaudissement.

- P'pa j'te laisse le dire à tout le monde ! cria Jio en riant en direction de son père encore invisible.

- Je passerai le message sourit Harry en redevenant visible et en disparaissant pour retourner à son époque.

- Aloooors ? hurla Maya en se jetant sur son mari.

- Serdaigle ! envoyez la monnaie ! ricana Harry en levant la main pour recevoir ses gains.

- Tricheur ! bouda Archi en payant quand même.

- Tu cernes les élèves tu avais pas le droit de parier ! renchérit Wess approuvée par Mizi alors qu'ils payaient.

- Maya toi tu avais parié sur Serpentard ! Allonge aussi la monnaie ! nargua Harry à sa femme.

- Ne t'inquiète pas je payerai …. mais plus tard…. et en nature susurra Maya à l'oreille de son mari qui ne put s'empêcher de frémir d'anticipation.

* * *

_Cher Monsieur Potter,_

_J'ai le plaisir de vous informer qu'au vue des représentations exceptionnelles que vous avez fait pour le concours d'entrée, vous êtes accepté au sein de notre établissement à partir du 15janvier 1991._

_La section choisie est Violon._

_Veuillez trouver ci-joint vos notes obtenus lors des éliminatoires…_

* * *

- Je crois qu'il reste un dernier paquet pour toi mon chéri sourit Vanessa en posant un cadeau carré pas très grand sur les genoux de Travis.

Travis haussa les sourcils, ce paquet n'avait pas été posé sous le sapin, il ne l'avait pas vu auparavant. Il défi consciencieusement le papier cadeau ignorant les regards de toutes les personnes dans la pièce. Ce fut seulement une boite qu'il trouva, il la secoua légèrement pour écouter et voyant le regard de sa femme sur lui, il ouvrit doucement la boite pour voir ce qu'il y avait dedans avant de la faire tomber en lâchant un cri de surprise alors que Vanessa se mettait à rire joyeusement. Se levant en quatrième vitesse il rejoignit sa femme alors que le silence le plus complet s'était fait , il lui prit le visage dans les mains voulant avoir la confirmation de ce qu'il croyait et devant son sourire il ne put que hurler avant de l'embrasser passionnément.

- Cette fois c'est définitif il nous a pété définitivement un câble se moqua Jeff avant de se lever pour voir le contenu de la boite et de hurler à son tour.

- Bon il y a quoi dans la boite ? s'impatienta madison.

- Hey hey sourit doucement Jeff avant de sortir délicatement deux petits chaussons de bébé et de se tourner vers Harry et Maya. Je crois que les félicitations s'imposent encore une fois grand père et grand-mère.

A partir de ce moment là tous les incontrôlables regardèrent Ely qui fit un petit sourire d'acquiescement et ils se mirent à hurler de joie sans faire attention que les deux futurs parents s'éloignaient en catimini les lèvres toujours soudées l'un à l'autre.

* * *

- Onze ans, Onze** longues** années que je vous supporte commença piteusement Harry.

- Onze ans qu'on te supporte plutôt rétorqua Jeff.

- Jeff quand le professeur parle on lève la main trancha gentiment Harry faisant sourire tous les incontrôlables. Onze ans que nous passons Noel ensemble, et 5ans que notre grande famille à commencer à s'agrandir à ma plus grande joie. Je voudrai porter ce toast à notre grande famille qui va encore s'agrandir, félicitation à vous Jasper, Alice, Méline, Timothy, Vanessa, Travis vous avez bien travaillé. Les autres devraient prendre un peu exemple sur vous hein !

- Si c'est les ordres, alors au boulot rit Jo en embrassant Judith, sa femme, et en jouant avec la bretelle de son pull sur son épaule.

- Pervers ! lancèrent les autres incontrôlables.

- En tout cas moi je dis qu'il y aura certainement d'autres naissances dans l'année déclara Ely avec un petit sourire mystérieux faisant rire sa famille.

- Qui ? hurlèrent en cœur tous les incontrôlables faisant sursauter leur invités.

- Vous verrez bien sourit la Potter avant de se pencher à l'oreille de sa sœur qui éclata de rire.

- Que dieu, les anciens, et Tinky Winky tout puissant nous protège rit Vanessa.

- Oula tant que ça ? pouffa Maya.

- Bon vous accouchez les filles ? grogna Nolan.

- Pas avant 7 mois Nolan nargua Vanessa en tirant la langue.

* * *

_**2008**_

Harry on a un problème la marque du serpent est revenu….

* * *

- Tu vois Ileana je t'avais dis que papa et papy viendrait nous sauver sourit Vanessa en embrassant le front de sa fille alors que Travis et Harry apparaissait dans la voiture mort de trouille. Allez fait un sourire à papa et à papy ma chérie !

- Je ne sais même plus si je dois rire ou si je dois pleurer avoua Travis les larmes aux yeux en embrassant le front de sa fille et les lèvres de sa femme.

- Tu sais quoi ma petite Ileana tu vas dans les bras de papa et mon papa à moi va me sortir de cette voiture trancha la jeune maman en mettant le bébé dans les bras de Travis.

Harry passa à l'arrière de la voiture pour se retrouver à coté de sa fille qu'il prit fermement dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi tu n'as pas défait le sceau ? murmura Harry.

- Parce que je savais que Travis et toi viendriez me chercher papa. Tu sais comme moi qu'il n'est pas encore temps de le briser sourit tendrement Vanessa. Papa sors moi de cette voiture s'il te plait.

Doucement sans la brusquer il l'aida à passer devant puis la sortit de la voiture en la prenant dans ses bras et en la déposant sur le sol.

- Hey tonton Archi sourit la jeune femme.

- Ne nous fait plus jamais une peur comme ça Vanessa Potter Bruenor sermonna Archi en venant la prendre dans ses bras.

- Tu as vu ma fille comment elle est belle demanda l'avocate avec fierté.

- Tu lui as donné un prénom ma chérie tout à l'heure s'étonna Travis en s'asseyant à coté d'elle le bébé dormant doucement contre lui.

- Ileana Bruenor ! Tempérance m'a aidé à accoucher malgré l'état pitoyable de sa jambe et elle m'a dit qu'Ileana signifiait Eclat du soleil en grec. Pour avoir accouché sous terre j'ai pensé que ce nom lui irait à merveille sourit Vanessa alors qu'on entendait au loin le bruit des sirènes de pompiers.

- Vanessa pourquoi ne m'as-tu pas prévenu dès que tu as vu la marque des ténèbres ? gronda Harry une fois la peur de perdre sa fille redescendue.

- Parce que je ne voulais pas que tu replonges là dedans papa !

- Ce fou a failli te tuer cria Harry en colère.

- Et toi ils ont aussi failli te tuer un nombre incalculable de fois ! répliqua Vanessa en colère et en pleurant.

- Ma chérie vous êtes tous ce que j'ai murmura Harry en tombant à genoux devant sa fille. Tu es ma fille, la mère de mes petits enfants. Ces monstres ont dévastés des tas de famille et je refuse qu'ils détruisent ce qu'on a mis si longtemps à construire. Tu le sais que mon devoir est de tous les arrêter pour qu'ils arrêtent !

- Non papa n'y va pas je t'en prie pleura Vanessa en essayant de se redresser alors qu'Harry se relevait.

- Je suis obligé d'y aller ma chérie !

- Papa je t'en prie arrête, n'y va pas, retombe pas là dedans ! Reste avec moiiii pleura Vanessa. Demande un peu aux autres de le faire ! Ce n'est pas à toi de toujours faire ça !

- C'est le devoir de ton mari de rester auprès de toi ma chérie et c'est mon devoir de père de faire en sorte que tu sois en sécurité termina Harry en l'embrassant sur le front avant de se diriger vers sa moto qu'il redressa pour partir sans même remettre son casque.

* * *

Et soudain alors qu'elle n'y croyait plus elle vit ses parents rentrés dans la chambre d'hôpital en souriant pour venir la prendre dans leurs bras alors qu'elle éclatait en sanglot relâchant ainsi la pression.

- Chut ma chérie, il ne te fera plus jamais de mal rassura Maya en embrassant le haut de sa tête.

- On va vous laisser tranquille vous avez des choses à vous dire trancha Jeff en rendant le bébé à Travis et en sortant de la pièce invitant ainsi toutes les personnes de la chambre à le suivre.

- Papa tu l'as tué ? demanda faiblement Vanessa en regardant son père.

- Je n'en ai pas eut l'occasion, ta mère m'a pris de vitesse lâcha Harry alors que Maya resserrait sa prise sur sa fille.

- Je ne voulais pas que vous retombiez là dedans pleura l'avocate ses pleurs inondant à nouveau ses joues.

- Ma chérie il s'agissait de Dolohov, je ne sais pas comment il a réussi à s'échapper **et à venir ici** mais il a pas apprécié que des « gamins » le stoppe et il s'est dit qu'il pourrait faire d'une pierre deux coups. Regarde moi insista maya en relevant la tête de sa fille. Il a déjà eut sa chance. Je n'aime pas tuer, je n'ai jamais aimé, mais je préfère tuer et sauver mes enfants et des vies que laisser des pourritures dans son genre courir les rues. Je sais que tu pensais bien faire en nous cachant tout ça mais plus jamais je veux que tu recommence une chose pareille.

- Je t'aime maman sanglota Vanessa en reprenant sa mère dans ses bras et en tournant la tête vers son père. Je t'aime aussi papa.

Harry sourit doucement et prit sa femme et sa fille dans une forte étreinte rassurante. Et puis au bout de 10 minutes le survivant releva la tête vers son gendre qui berçait doucement le petit bébé.

- Allez Ileana va faire un câlin à grand père il en meurt d'envie sourit Travis en posant le bébé dans les bras de son beau père.

- Oh elle est magnifique murmura émue Maya en caressant doucement la joue du bambin

* * *

**_2009_**

- Il est hors de questions que les immortels s'approchent de moi ou de mon bébé hurla Maya alors que les contractions devenaient de plus en plus rapprochées.

- Maya je suis pas fait pour ça ! paniqua Harry.

- Tu te démerdes Potter, tu assumes tes putains d'actes ! Ça te dérange pas de me sauter dessus quand ça t'arrange alors maintenant tu te bouges le cul et tu fais comme Mizi t'as expliqué t'as pigééééé ! hurla Maya de colère.

Le survivant ne chercha même pas à répondre sachant que dans ces moments là il n'avait jamais eut le dernier mot avec sa femme. Quand ils avaient appris qu'elle était à nouveau enceinte ils étaient tous les deux fous de joie avant de se rendre compte qu'elle accoucherait pendant leur passage dans le monde des immortels. A partir de ce moment là Maya avait obligé Harry à suivre des cours de naissance avec Mizi pour que ce soit lui qui s'en charge, elle refusait absolument que les immortels s'approchent de son futur bébé. Eux qui étaient tellement en colère qu'ils aient réussi à déjouer leur plan se feraient un plaisir de faire du mal au bébé pour éviter d'avoir un autre Potter sur les bras. Mais Harry aussi sauveur du monde soit-il, aussi grand sorcier soit-il, n'était qu'un homme paniqué face à l'épreuve qui l'attendait. Il avait aidé Mizi à mettre au monde des bébés et il n'y avait jamais eut de soucis mais là il s'agissait de son bébé : la chaire de sa chaire et le sang de son sang.

- Putain Potter réagit ! hurla Maya en voyant son mari passé de l'état de panique à l'état de calme. Tu vas pas me claquer entre les mains maintenant !

- Chut ma douce on va s'en sortir il suffit que je reste calme d'accord et tout va bien se passer rassura Harry en embrassant le front plein de sueur de sa femme.

- Vous pensez que Papa va s'en tirer où il va tomber dans les vapes ? demanda Jio dans le salon en entendant les hurlements de sa mère à l'étage.

- Papa est vraiment une boule émotionnelle en puissance et qui fait n'importe quoi quand il panique pouffa Ely.

- Mais on sait également qu'il n'y a pas plus fort que lui et qu'il peut avoir un sang froid à toute épreuve rajouta calmement Orphéo plongeant ainsi le salon dans le silence.

Puis soudainement ils entendirent des pleurs de bébé à l'étage et tous se redressèrent dans leur siège avant que Harry ne hurle à Ely de monter. Paniquée la jeune femme monta les escaliers quatre par quatre et entra dans la chambre de sa mère et fut horrifié par le sang qui se trouvait dans le lit.

- Ta mère est en train de faire une hémorragie, occupe toi de nettoyer ta petite sœur ordonna Harry en lui mettant le bébé dans les bras. Bouges Ely !

Immédiatement la jeune femme alla dans la salle de bain pour s'occuper de sa petite sœur essayant de calmer ses mains qui tremblaient. De son coté Harry avait immédiatement donné des potions à sa femme en la plongeant en stase avant de se concentrer sur la vielle magie afin de stopper l'hémorragie et la soigner. Il ne sait pas combien de temps il passa à se concentrer sur le corps de sa femme, il n'entendit même pas sa fille sortir de la chambre avec le bébé, il n'entendit pas les pleurs et les cris angoissés de ses enfants à l'étage. Pour le moment tout cela lui semblait futile, seule sa femme entre la vie et la mort l'inquiétait.

Quand ses mains s'éteignirent et qu'il fut sur que sa femme dormait d'un sommeil réparateur il se laissa tomber assis au sol laissant enfin toute l'angoisse qu'il avait ressentit envahir son corps. Ses mains se mirent à trembler et sa tête se posa sur le lit où reposait sa femme. Il voulait rester là, ne plus bouger mais il avait encore beaucoup de chose à faire. Doucement il fit léviter sa femme et changea les draps souillée pour en mettre des propres, et fit apparaitre une bassine pleine d'eau avec gant de toilette.

- Quand je dis que tu auras ma peau Mayaween Potter c'est pas pour rien ! souffla Harry en commençant à la nettoyer avec tendresse. La prochaine fois que tu me fais une peur pareille je te jure que je ne m'en relèverai pas espèce d'idiote ! Je t'aime trop !

Une fois sa femme propre et bien installée sous les couvertures, il alla lui-même prendre une douche pour se décontracter laissant échapper quelques larmes face à tout ce qu'il venait de subir. Puis reprenant contenance il rejoignit le salon où se trouvaient ses autres enfants qui s'étaient tous endormis sauf Phéo qui tenait sa petite sœur dans ses bras en lui racontant des histoires. Le survivant regarda ses enfants pendant cinq minutes avant qu'Orphéo se lève soudainement en le voyant.

- Papa s'exclama-t-il réveillant du même fait ses frères et sœur.

- Comment va maman ? hurlèrent-ils tous en même temps.

- Tout va bien elle dort d'un sommeil réparateur, mais je dois dire qu'elle m'a foutu la frousse ! ricana nerveusement Harry en s'asseyant dans un fauteuil avant de lever les yeux vers son fils.

- On ne sait même pas comment elle s'appelle mais elle est très calme en tout cas sourit Orphéo en mettant le bébé dans les bras de son père. Ely lui a fait un biberon tout à l'heure.

- Merci de ton aide Ely souffla Harry plein de gratitude.

- T'inquiète papa je gère et puis j'ai le coup de main avec les quatre merdeux ! rit Ely.

- Hey s'offusquèrent d'une même voix les quatre autres enfants.

- Papa on peu aller dans la chambre à maman si on fait pas de bruit ? demanda Jio avec hésitation.

- Bien sur mais ne la déranger pas, il faut qu'elle se repose le plus possible sourit le survivant alors que tous se levait pour rejoindre la chambre de la matriarche.

Le lendemain quand Maya ouvrit les yeux il lui fallu quelques minutes pour reprendre pied à la réalité. Elle ne se souvenait que de la douleur qui l'avait traversé de part et d'autre et le sang qui s'était mis à coulé alors qu'Harry avait commencé à lui donner des instructions précises. Elle essaya de lever sa main mais n'y parvint pas avant de se rendre compte que sa main se trouvait dans celle de Momo assoupie sur le bord du lit à coté de son frère qui dormait à moitié sur elle. De l'autre coté de la chambre Jio était vautré sur le sofa avec Ely allongée sur lui pendant que Phéo dormait au pied du sofa.

- Et si c'est pas une maman qui s'est réveillée après un gros dodo murmura Harry depuis un fauteuil de l'autre coté du lit en train de donner un biberon au bébé.

- Tu as réussi Harry sourit Maya.

- Non trancha le survivant en se levant pour s'asseoir sur le bord du lit. On a réussi ma douce mais ne me fait plus peur comme ça, je ne sais même pas comment j'ai fait pour m'en sortir !

- Tu es le meilleur c'est pour ça gloussa la mère de famille avant de tendre ses bras dans lesquels Harry déposa le bébé. Une petite fille, elle est magnifique !

- Bienvenue parmi nous Enora sourit Harry en embrassant le front du bébé et de sa femme.

- Enora Alanaween Potter souffla Maya avec émotion.

* * *

**_2010_**

- Coucou Grand père je peux te déranger ? sourit Elysia en rentrant dans le bureau d'Albus dans le passé.

- Tu ne me dérange jamais Ely rassura le vieux sorcier.

- Jio ne te pose pas trop de problèmes ? taquina la jeune Potter.

- A part qu'il dort pas dans son lit, qu'il est toujours en vadrouille, qu'il dort en cours de combat ? Je ne pense pas que je peux appeler ça problème mais je me demande s'il se plait dans mon école ! souffla le directeur.

- Crois moi il ne se plairait pas ici il ne resterait pas et il serait parti depuis très longtemps rassura Elysia avant de sortir un papier de son sac à dos. Papy, j'en ai parlé avec papa, je veux passer mes aspics ! je sais que ça me servira jamais à rien mais j'ai bien envie de faire quelque chose de normal pour un sorcier.

- Pourquoi ne pas les passer chez toi ?

- Mon père est Harry Potter, le survivant et directeur de Poudlard, Tatie Mione est directrice, Tonton Draco, Sev sont professeurs. Si j'ai des bonnes notes les autres crieront au favoritisme, et si je me plante ils cracheront leur venin sur Poudlard alors que papa et Mione ont mis trop d'effort pour que la situation soit correcte.

- Tu viens donc en terrain neutre ? sourit le vieil homme.

- Oui affirma Elysia avec son petit air malicieux. Et puis tu auras la joie de m'avoir à l'école pendant une semaine !

- Youpi les deux terreurs en même temps à l'école je m'en réjouis d'avance rétorqua Albus avec un air sombre même si ses yeux pétillaient de malice.

- Je pourrais demander à Phéo de venir me soutenir aussi fit mine de réfléchir Ely.

- Non pas la peine qu'il vienne te déconcentrer coupa Albus faisant éclater de rire la jeune Potter. Je t'enverrai ton emploi du temps et pour pimenter je choisis les matières ?

- J'ai tout coché ! Il faut vivre un peu dans le suspense pouffa la jeune Potter.

* * *

- Arrêtez de bouger derrière ! Faites le mort sinon je vais louper ma prise chuchota furieusement Elysia l'œil derrière son objectif en train d'attendre le bon moment pour prendre la photo idéale.

Elle fixait du haut d'une falaise l'endroit appelé la gorge des fées. C'était un des endroits les plus craints par les immortels car ces lieux étaient « hantés » par les antiques fées selon leurs dires. Des créatures pures et dénoués de tous sentiments de violence choses que les bouchés d'immortels ne parvenaient à comprendre. Pour eux une créature sans animosité était forcément une sous créature car n'ayant pas la rage de vivre. Mais Elysia ne parvenait à comprendre ce point de vue, ses parents l'ayant élevé dans le respect et l'égalité de tous, lui expliquant depuis sa plus tendre enfance les vertus et les connaissances de chaque peuples et ce que chacun avait à offrir pour peu qu'on prenne le temps de les écouter et de partager avec eux. D'ailleurs avec tous les phénomènes présents dans sa famille la notion de « normal » n'existait même pas dans son vocabulaire.

C'est pourquoi elle s'était levée bien avant l'aube pour pouvoir prendre en photo le levé du soleil qui se reflétait dans les maisons de cristal des êtres mystiques. Hélas depuis quelques temps, depuis de l'année dernière plus précisément, elle se sentait souvent épié par un regard qu'elle ne connaissait pas. Ça ne la dérangeait pas outre mesure en temps normal étant donné qu'on ne la dérangeait pas mais là il l'a dérangeait vraiment beaucoup. Si on ne pouvait même plus être tranquille à 5h du matin où allait le monde ? Et pourquoi avait-il besoin de respirer ?

Cependant elle fut tirée de ses réflexions par les éclats de lumière qui apparaissaient au lointain et alors sans réfléchir elle se mit à photographier en rafale avec un grand sourire espérant que les photos rendraient comme dans ses rêves. Quand elle eut fini et qu'elle fut enfin satisfaite elle remonta la légère pente qu'elle avait descendu et se tourna vers l'endroit où elle sentait la présence de son épieur.

- Maintenant je voudrais savoir pourquoi vous me suivez depuis l'année dernière ? demanda la jeune femme de 17ans.

- Vous m'intriguez et je suis désolé si vous vous êtes sentit suivis déclara un « jeune » immortels en se révélant enfin. Je ne pensais pas que vous m'aviez remarqué.

- Vous ne m'avez jamais dérangé outre mesure mais quand je suis dans un stress comme ce matin pour prendre mes photos il ne faut même pas penser à respirer à coté de moi ! fit semblant d'être en colère Elysia avant de reprendre avec malice. Alors qu'est-ce qui vous intrigue autant chez la simple humaine ?

- Votre capacité à vous émerveiller de tout et de rien ! C'est très déstabilisant ! Je voulais essayer de comprendre ! avoua le jeune homme enfin autant que peu l'être un immortel alors qu'Ely avait un petit sourire rêveur qui apparaissait sur ses lèvres.

- C'est peut être vous qui n'avez pas la capacité à apprécier la vie comme il se doit expliqua simplement Ely en regardant en contrebas le peuple des fées se mettre en mouvement. Ces sous créatures comme vous les considérez ont crées à elles seules un environnement magnifique. Vos maisons sont dans le même matériel pourtant trouver moi une seule maison qui ait les mêmes reflets au soleil que ce qui s'est passé ce matin ? J'ai observé depuis des années et même si vos maisons sont en cristal, elles sont ternes de mélancolie. Vous vous êtes reposé sur vos acquis, sur votre puissance et vous vous complaisez à vivre dans votre monotonie quotidienne. Les immortels ont, sur ma famille, le pouvoir ne nous faire venir car ils ont abusés de ma sœur qui ne pouvait se défendre. Et même si vous nous avez corps et pouvoir ici, vous n'aurez jamais notre âme.

- Je ne comprends pas souffla l'immortel perdu face à la conviction de la jeune femme.

- Alors je vais vous montrer sourit Ely avant de tendre sa main. Je m'appelle Elysia, je suis ravie de faire ta connaissance.

- Je suis Raffayel sourit en retour le jeune homme s'emparant de la main de la jeune femme pour lui faire un baisemain alors qu'elle rougissait. Et je suis également ravie de faire ta connaissance.

* * *

**_2011_**

- Pourquoi ne pas sceller ce traité par l'union de nos deux ainés ? déclara un homme richement habillé et couronné.

- Avec tout mon respect Roi Orfin, ma fille n'est pas un objet et un simple parchemin signé de nos deux mains sera amplement suffisant pour marquer le scellage du traité répondit Titi avec un sourire commercial.

- Insinueriez vous que votre fille n'est pas assez bien pour mes enfants ? répliqua le roi en face de lui avec dureté.

- Je dis juste que mes enfants n'ont pas à prendre parti avec les traités que je passe au nom de mon pays et de ses habitants. Je ne suis en place de régent que parce qu'ils le veulent bien,

- Justement asseoir votre autorité par le mariage de votre fille vous ferait garder la main mise sur ce pays !

- Le pouvoir ne m'intéresse pas !

- Jio reste là murmura furieusement Harry à son fils qui s'approchait de son « oncle » et sa « tante » derrière lesquelles se trouvaient Laura le visage impassible bien que ses yeux reflétaient une certaine appréhension.

- Oh le con souffla Ely en voyant son petit frère s'avancer avec un sourire alors qu'Orphéo pouffait doucement.

- Surveille ton langage Ely gronda sévèrement Maya en tenant Mattéo et Harmonia par la main.

- Oncle Titi, tata Mumu je suis content de vous revoir s'enthousiasma Jio en posant un baiser sur la joue des deux souverains surpris avant de s'incliner respectueusement devant le roi qui avait les yeux exorbités. Roi Orfin, c'est un honneur pour moi de vous saluer, que prospérité et puissance vous accompagne.

- Jio qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? bafouilla Mumu surprise.

- Je suis venue voir ma belle sourit Jio avec malice avant de rejoindre Laura et de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Ne proteste pas et joue le jeu.

La grande blonde hocha juste la tête avec un petit sourire et Jio dans un geste soudain la prit dans ses bras pour l'embrasser sauvagement. Il la sentit se tendre quand sa langue quémanda l'entrée de sa bouche mais rapidement elle profita du baiser.

- Pourquoi ne pas m'avoir averti que votre fille était déjà fiancée ? gronda la voix surprise du roi.

- Euh… hésita titi perdu.

- Votre majesté Orfin, les fiançailles de mon frère et de la fille du régent Antonio Wandsmed sont pour le moment un secret très bien gardé par nos deux familles bien que désormais vous soyez également dans la confidence. Vous pouvez facilement comprendre pourquoi nos deux familles ont voulu garder le secret. Mon frère n'ayant pas encore l'âge requis pour demander officiellement la main de Miss Wandsmed il nous faut rester discret. Je pense que nous pouvons faire appel à votre discrétion et à votre honneur pour garder ce secret ? Ce sera je pense une bon compromis à ce fameux traité que vous venez de signer ! expliqua calmement Orphéo sans faire attention aux yeux exorbités des membres de sa famille pendant que Jio et Laura continuaient de s'embrasser passionnément.

- Marier votre fille avec le fils de votre ministre de guerre, reconnu et redouté dans le monde entier est une idée digne d'un roi. Je me suis bien trompé sur votre compte, vous avez l'esprit d'un régent puissant. Cette union vous assurera à vous et votre famille la place de souverain pour les générations futures ! décréta le roi complètement à coté de la plaque. Considérer notre accord comme officiel et je me retire dans mes appartements.

- Et voila plus de problème rit Jio en se décollant de Laura.

- Laura reprends toi on dirait que tu vas prendre feu se moqua Ely en s'approchant de sa meilleure amie qui était rouge pivoine.

- Jio je peux savoir à quoi ce manège rime ! gronda Maya en s'emparant du bout de l'oreille de son fils pour tirer dessus.

- Stop m'man ça fait mal ! gémit Jio en essayant de se soustraire de la poigne de sa mère.

- Il faut voir le bon coté des choses, maintenant le roi n'embête plus tonton pour marier Laura, Laura est calme et a pas encore fait l'hystérique et les menaces de mort de tonton pour les vêtements que tu fais pour Laura, Cynthia et Siléna n'ont même pas été abordés. Je trouve que pour une fois la situation est tout à fait correcte ! sourit doucement Orphéo.

- Mes deux chéris ne devenez pas comme vos grands frères même Orphéo s'il parait calme dis plein de bêtises souffla Maya en s'accroupissant à hauteur de Momo et Matty.

- Oui mamaaann chantonnèrent en cœur les deux petits qui avaient les yeux qui pétillaient de malice.

- Je crois qu'il n'y a plus qu'Enora pour rester calme soupira Harry avec une fillette de un an dans les bras.

- Hey si c'est pas mes morveux préférés hurla Vlad en rentrant dans la pièce avec un grand sourire avant de voir la tête de tout le monde. Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Jio prit une grande respiration en souriant et au moment d'ouvrir sa bouche il fut interrompu par ses parents et son oncle et sa tante.

- Jio tu te tais !

- Pour faire cours tonton voila la situation rit doucement Laura avant d'empoigner le col de Jio encore à ses cotés pour l'embrasser fougueusement faisant éclater de rire Ely et Orphéo.

* * *

- Alors Travis ? s'impatienta Harry en voyant son gendre arrivé.

- Si je veux un fils il va falloir en refaire encore un pouffa doucement le médecin.

- Une petite sœur papa ? s'émerveilla Bella avec sa petite sœur Iléana à coté d'elle.

- Et oui mes chéries vous avez une petite sœur, vous venez voir maman ? sourit Travis en prenant la main à ses filles avant de se tourner vers les Potter. Venez avec nous !

- Ça va faire trop de monde d'un coup, Vanessa doit être épuisée ! déclara Harry qui mourrait quand même d'avis d'y aller.

- Ne t'inquiète pas elle est en pleine forme rassura Travis en sortant de la salle d'attente pour rejoindre la chambre de sa femme.

Il eut à peine ouvert la porte que ses deux filles s'échappèrent pour courir vers le lit de leur mère qui avait un grand sourire.

- Une tite sœur ! s'enthousiasma Iléana.

- Et oui les filles, une nouvelle venue dans la famille pour faire tourner encore plus en bourrique votre papa taquina Vanessa faisant tirer la langue à Travis et rire les Potter. Je vous présente Kelly. Kelly je te présente Bella ta grande grande sœur et Iléana ta grande sœur. Et puis il y a papy Harry, Mamie Maya, Tata Ely, Tata Momo, Tata Eno, Tonton Phéo, Tonton Jio et Tonton Matthy même si son nom c'est Matthéo. Ça fait beaucoup de o n'est ce pas ?

- Elle est même plus qu'en forme pour sortir des trucs comme ça pouffa Jio faisant tirer la langue à sa sœur.

- En plus quand tu vois son sourire je me dis qu'elle le fait exprès d'avoir que des filles, juste pour essayer d'avoir un garçon après taquina Ely.

- Ely j'ai trois enfants, dis moi combien on est ? souffla Vanessa en regardant ses parents.

- Ils comptent pas ce sont des lapins dictés par leur hormones ! Et puis Maman elle triche par deux fois elle les a fait par deux ! pouffa Ely alors que Harry et Maya rougissaient et que tous se mettaient à rire.

- En tout cas la famille s'agrandit et puis d'ici quelques années ce sera à moi de devenir tata sourit la blonde.

- On a encore le temps pour ça souffla Harry faisant rire toute sa famille alors qu'il s'approchait du lit de sa fille pour l'embrasser sur le front. Toutes mes félicitations ma puce.

- Merci papa ! Et avoue que tu as hâte d'avoir d'autres petits enfants ! murmura Vanessa à son père qui ne lui répondit que par un sourire et un autre baiser sur le front.

* * *

**_2013_**

- Non pas d'excuse, je n'en veux pas ! Je n'ai rien dis car je voulais faire une surprise, je pensais réellement que l'autre mentait quand il parlait de faire venir les incontrôlables. Il faut être stupide pour penser acheter les incontrôlables pour une compétition. Je voulais vous mettre au courant une fois que j'aurais eut les affiches, je les ai eut seulement hier. Je veux que ce concert ce soit celui de Li Lin Fan et Orphéo Potter pour l'orphelinat de New York et non un concert des incontrôlables. Je vous aime tous comme si vous étiez mes frères et sœurs de sang mais je veux aussi faire mes preuves comme vous vous l'avez fait quand vous aviez mon âge. Vous n'allez pas sur le terrain lorsque Jio joue, vous n'allez pas dans le labo de Travis quand il fait joujou avec ses trucs bizarres, vous n'êtes pas dans le tribunal quand Vanessa fait ses plaidoiries. Je sais que vous aimez tous le monde de la musique mais je veux aussi y faire ma place. Alors comme je n'ai pas pu le faire hier, j'aimerais le faire ce soir expliqua Orphéo à sa famille et aux incontrôlables tout essayant de reprendre son souffle. Dans un mois pour passer mes examens finaux j'ai organisé un concert avec une de mes camarades, un concert caritatif pour l'orphelinat de New York. Le thème est les pirates, assez enfantin mais les enfants ont adorés. J'aimerais que vous veniez tous à ce concert.

* * *

Harry venait juste de sortir de la salle de spectacle où son fils venait de finir de jouer les voix d'Angelus pour son spectacle de fin d'année et il était complètement en état de choc. Jamais il ne se serait attendu à ça au début de la soirée.

- Alors Harry que penses-tu de notre deuxième partie ? demanda Hector Sullivan en s'approchant du survivant.

- Hector est-ce que c'est vous qui avez … ? bafouilla Harry complètement remué.

- Il y a quatre mois j'ai vu ton phœnix débarqué chez moi avec une lettre de ton fils qui me demandait si j'étais partant pour les voix d'Angelus. Autant te dire que la décision a été très dure à prendre j'ai bien dû hésiter un millième de seconde. En fait le temps que l'information me parvienne au cerveau. Ce que vous avez vu ce soir, ça a tout été mis en place par ton fils et sa camarade sourit l'ancien chef d'orchestre qui avait repris du service juste pour cette soirée.

- Maintenant je sens les sorciers mais sur scène j'ai rien vu et avec les costumes j'ai reconnu personne !

- C'est là tout le talent de ton fils Harry ! taquina Hector avant d'entendre une salve d'applaudissement alors que les deux étudiants pénétraient dans la pièce. Va le voir Harry, il a besoin de savoir !

Le survivant n'entendit même pas la fin de la phrase de son vieil ami qu'il se dirigeait vers son fils qui le regardait avec anxiété. Se moquant qu'il ait 17ans, que surement il y avait des camarades à lui dans les parages, il le prit fortement contre lui tentant de refouler les larmes qui l'avait déjà submergé quand il avait entendu les voix d'Angelus.

- Tu as aimé apa ? demanda finalement Orphéo au bout d'un moment au creux de son oreille.

- Commence pas à m'appeler comme ça en plus sinon je ne pourrais vraiment plus m'arrêter de pleurer, je suis en train de tremper tout ton bandana et heureusement que ta mère m'a mit un large chapeau ! Qu'il est beau le grand Harry Potter a pleuré comme une madeleine! renifla doucement Harry tout en raffermissant son étreinte sur son fils. Si tu savais comme je suis fier Orphéo, les voix d'angélus ont marqué la fin de ma guerre et le début du bonheur avec vous. Je me suis battu pour que vous ayez l'opportunité de faire ce qu'ils vous faisaient plaisir, que vous grandissiez en riant et en jouant avoua Harry avant de finalement relever la tête pour regarder son fils dans les yeux. Ce morceau joué aujourd'hui, maintenant par toi, alors que tu fais ce que tu as toujours voulu faire est un honneur pour moi et une fierté immense. Je suis fier de toi mon fils.

* * *

- Le serment s'est brisé répliqua un des immortels avec leur habituelles voix mornes.

- Comment ça brisé ? s'étonna légèrement Elysia en regardant ses parents qui n'avaient pas réagit.

- Vos parents avaient vraiment gardé ça secret ?

- Un Potter n'a qu'une parole ! Et plus que ça ce sont mes enfants, ils avaient le droit de faire leur propres choix ! Mais comment s'est-il brisé ? rétorqua mon père.

- L'union et la naissance ! Les deux facteurs nécessaire pour que le pacte cesse ! déclara cérémonieusement un des hommes.

- QUOI ! hurla Harry en se tournant vers Orphéo et Li Lin. Li Lin tu es enceinte ?

- Elle ne peut pas être enceinte papa, je sais quand même utiliser les sorts contraceptifs, mais je lui ai demandé de m'épouser ! répliqua Orphéo en soutenant le regard de son père.

- Je suis enceinte apa murmura doucement Elysia nous faisant tous nous tourner vers elle d'un même mouvement.

- Je crois que ce qui arrive maintenant n'est plus de votre ressort lâcha papa en regardant les hommes.

- Elle ne peut pas garder l'enfant ! repris un immortel.

- Vous ne toucherez pas à un cheveu de mon bébé s'horrifia Ely en se mettant en position d'attaque alors que Maya, Momo et Matty venaient se placer devant elle.

- Je ne crois pas que vous avez le pouvoir de décider de nos vies maintenant que le serment est brisé.

- Qu'on amène le traitre ordonna un des membres du conseil.

Aussitôt apparurent trois nouvelles personnes, deux gardes qui tenaient une troisième personne bien amoché et ligoté.

- Raffayel s'horrifia ma sœur en essayant de le rejoindre alors que Jio la ceinturait pour la garder contre lui.

- Un immortel a commis le crime suprême de se reproduire avec une mortelle sorcière, le bébé ne peut naitre et le père sera exécuté ! Donnez nous le bébé ordonna un des immortels pendant qu'Ely s'évanouissait à moitié dans les bras de Jio.

Soudainement le prisonnier s'éleva du sol et arriva dans le groupe des Potter à une vitesse affolante. Les gardes réagirent et s'avancèrent mais mon Harry se plaça en travers de leur chemin, les iris dorés luisant de son pouvoir titanesque.

- Maintenant on arrête les conneries ! Cet homme que vous considérez comme un traitre est dorénavant sous la protection des Potter. Il est le père de l'enfant de ma fille et je ne tolérerais pas que vous leur enleviez la vie pour s'être aimés.

- Vous n'avez pas le droit ! s'offusqua un des immortels

- Pendant 17ans nous nous sommes pliés à VOTRE volonté ! Nous nous sommes soumis à VOS règles ! Mes enfants n'avaient pas besoin de VOUS pour leur pouvoir ! C'est VOUS qui nous avez fait venir chez VOUS, dans VOTRE monde, nous soumettre à VOS traditions alors maintenant stoppe c'est fini tout ça. Alors avec tous les devoirs que nous avons fait, je pense quand même que nous avons quelques droits ! Pour le bien de la paix entre vous et nous arrêtez-vous sinon nous nous battrons trancha Harry en lachant un peu de pouvoir alors que ses vêtements devenaient sa tenue de combat.

Jio déposa Ely près du dénommé Raffayel et les jumeaux les englobèrent dans une protection pendant que la jeune compagne d'Orphéo venait s'accroupirent à coté d'Ely qui pleurait sur le torse de l'homme qui essayait tant bien que mal de la réconforter. Après un échange de regard Orphéo et Jio se posèrent à côté d'Harry et furent rapidement en tenue de combat, épée à la main et boule élémentale au poing. Maya s'éleva légèrement du sol et redevint l'amazone de combat qu'elle était. Cette fois ci les Potter ne se laisseraient pas faire.

- Vous être prêt à mettre en péril la paix entre nos deux peuples pour des idioties pareilles ! ricana un des immortels avant d'avaler difficilement quand il se retrouva bloquer par des épaisses lianes.

- Des idioties pareilles ? répéta froidement Maya son pentagramme habituel se formant sous ses pieds alors qu'elle s'élevait légèrement du sol. Vous pensez que la vie et l'amour ce sont des idioties ? Ce sont les pauvres mortel que nous sommes qui nous sommes battus il y a de ça 17ans. Ce sont nous qui nous sommes battus contre une menace qui vous faisait trembler tellement vous étiez inefficace. Vous avez mis un poids énorme sur le dos de ma fille de 17ans en lui faisant faire un choix qu'elle croyait irrévocable, vous avez gâché 17 étés à mes plus grands enfants en les faisant trimer comme des fous. Nous ne nous sommes jamais rebellé, car vous ne vous en être jamais pris directement à nous. Mais vous osez toucher un cheveu à ma fille, son bébé, ou son ami et je vous jure que vous comprendrez vraiment comment les Potter peuvent se déchainer. Rentrer en guerre contre vous ne nous fait pas peur. On sera peut être 8 Potter contre le monde des immortels mais nous ne lâcherons pas et nous aurons de nombreux alliés. Alors n'attiser pas le feu alors qu'on peu encore l'éteindre. Vous savez comme moi que si vous vous en prenez à l'un de nous vous aurez des Potter incontrôlables et inarrêtable.

- Si je renonce à mon immortalité, vous cesserez tout ça ? Le sang a trop coulé dans le passé ! demanda l'ami à Elysia en venant se poser entre les immortels et nous.

- Je crois que le ton est assez monté pour aujourd'hui intervint le seul immortel qui jusque là n'avait pas encore parlé : le grand maitre du conseil. Maintenant tout le monde se calme. Le serment des Potter a été brisé, peu importe par qui et comment, cela faisait parti du pacte. Ils ont tenu leur obligation, à nous de nous en tenir aux nôtres et de les laisser partir. Ce sont des hommes libres qui auraient pu depuis longtemps se soustraire au serment s'ils en avaient décidés mais ce sont des hommes de paroles. Harry Potter tu es sage, tu as sacrifié beaucoup pour le bonheur des tiens et cela est à ton grand honneur. Mais comprends la peur de notre peuple de savoir un bébé immortel avec dans son sang le pouvoir incontrôlable des Potter. Si Raffayel renonce à son immortalité et à celle de ses descendants nous repartirons et vous n'entendrez plus jamais parler de nous.

- Mais… s'indigna un membre du conseil avant d'être interrompu par la main levée du chef.

- Par les ancêtres des temps nouveau, j'abandonne en ce jour mon immortalité et celle de mes descendants. Je renie mon nom et mes origines et ce qui fait de moi un immortel et je deviens en ce jour un simple mortel déclara cérémonieusement Raffayel en tombant à genoux avant quiconque ai pu dire quoi que soit.

- Il l'a fait s'horrifièrent une partie des immortels alors que la lumière qui entourait normalement les immortels disparaissait sur Raffayel et que le ventre d'Elysia brillait doucement avant de s'éteindre aussi.

- Nous sommes donc d'accord maintenant trancha Harry en se plaçant à coté du désormais mortel.

- Adieu à vous clan Potter s'inclina le chef des immortels avant de disparaitre vite suivi par les autres plus ou moins à contre cœur.

* * *

- N'empêche j'aurais jamais cru que ces entrainements prendraient un jour fin. Papa aurait du nous le dire qu'on pouvait stopper ça ! ragea Orphéo alors qu'il était attablée avec son jumeau et sa grande sœur dans une brasserie.

- Il ne pouvait pas nous le dire et d'un certain coté je comprends pourquoi il nous l'a pas dit souffla Ely.

- Bah moi je ne comprends pas, on aurait pu trouver une solution à ça bien avant rétorqua Orphéo avant de souffler doucement. Et j'aurais pu rester avec Li Lin

- Et tu aurais fait un enfant à une femme que tu n'aimais pas ? Tu te serais marié avec la première personne que tu aurais croisée dans la rue ? Phéo, je sais que ça été dur pour toi. Je ne peux pas imaginer la douleur que tu as ressentie d'être loin de Li Lin pendant plus de 2 mois mais je sais ce que ça fait de ne pas pouvoir être avec la personne qu'on aime. Papa et maman ne nous ont jamais rien dit car ils voulaient que nous choisissions des gens que nous aimions par amour et non par obligation. Tu sais aussi bien que moi que si nous avions été au courant on aurait tenté par tous les moyens de briser ce pacte.

- Et puis cette séparation t'a permis de la mettre dans ton lit plus vite que tu aurais cru rajouta Jio.

- Jio s'écrièrent Phéo en cœur avec Ely avant qu'ils ne se mettent à éclater de rire tous les trois.

* * *

- Jio si tu as le moindre souci, peut importe le moment, appelle moi et j'arriverai dans la seconde déclarai Orphéo à son jumeau en le prenant dans mes bras.

- T'inquiète frangin si les affaires se gâtent sur le sunny on ira sur le wizard ! et on sera là pour la commémoration dans un mois ne t'inquiète pas !

- Allez je vous ouvre le portail tant qu'on est à Poudlard sourit Orphéo.

* * *

A suivre...


	97. The ends ou la fin de tout

Chers Amis,

C'est avec une joie contenue et beaucoup d'émotion que je déclare solennellement la fin des terres inconnues avec ce dernier chapitre.

Youpiiii enfin liiiiiiiiibre ^^ même si je dois avoué que j'ai un gros pincement au cœur.

Ce chapitre est très long mais vous êtes nombreux à m'avoir demandé de ne pas le couper.

D'ici quelques temps je poster 4 histoire « hors sujet » sur cette fic. Des petites histoires qui reprennent et développent certain passage du chapitre 96.^^

Merci à tous les reviews dont Klaude et chotsala mes habituelles anonymous reviewer.

Je vous souhaite à tous bonne continuation et surtout que ce chapitre vous plaise.

A bientôt… peut être.

Bzou

Mili

97 : The ends ou la fin de tout

- Hey mon grand comment se sont passées tes mini-vacances ? sourit Harry en prenant Jio dans ses bras.

- Si je dis calmes, tu me crois ? rit le jeune homme de 17ans.

- Calme et mugiwaras ne vont pas dans la même phrase avoua Harry en voyant au loin Laura saluer ses parents. Laura n'a pas eu trop de mal à se faire passer pour un membre de l'équipage ?

- Tu rigoles elle faisait des concours de snipper avec oncle Ussop et elle était vraiment à niveau avec son arme à feu ! pouffa Jio avant de reprendre avec inquiétude. Phéo et Li Lin ne sont pas là ?

- Si tu cherches ton jumeau je crois qu'il est en train de roucouler dans une classe vide avec sa chère et tendre intervint Mione en levant les yeux au ciel avant de reprendre en mitraillant du regard un groupe de personnes déjà installé pour la commémoration. Ces vieux imbéciles ont été plutôt désobligeants en voyant Li Lin au bras de ton frère.

- C'est pourtant pas le genre à Li Lin de se laisser faire ! Et de prendre aux mots ce que les autres peuvent dire ! s'étonna Jio.

- C'est pour ça qu'elle s'est plantée devant eux et leur a fait un superbe doigt d'honneur pouffa Maya. Ils n'ont pas vraiment apprécié et quand elle a vu leur mine de coincé elle leur a simplement dit « à ce qui parait les baguettes magiques se rangent dans des portes-baguettes et pas dans le cul ! Pas étonnant que vous soyez aussi frustrés ! ». Mais je crois que ce qui les a vraiment finis c'est quand ils ont vu le si placide Orphéo éclater de rire.

- C'est vrai que depuis son petit éclat de voix à cinq ans Orphéo était le digne descendant d'un sang pur, jamais une émotion, jamais un mot plus haut que l'autre en public déclara Draco pensif. Comme quoi c'est peut être l'un des pires !

- Je vois que tu médis encore sur mon compte Oncle Draco trancha froidement Orphéo en apparaissant derrière son oncle.

- Oh Jioooooo tu m'as tant manqué le lit était si viiiiiiide sans toiiiiii hurla Li Lin en se jetant sur un Jio ébahi avant d'éclater de rire dans son cou. Tourne-toi et regarde la tête des vieux cons du fond !

Le jeune homme raffermit sa prise et tourna sur lui-même avant d'éclater de rire et de relâcher la fiancée de son frère qui riait toujours autant.

- Ils ne sont vraiment trop pas crédibles ces gars, ils gobent tous ce qu'ils voient !

- Orphéo elle est tarée ta nana ! Et le fait de rester avec les incontrôlables n'est pas pour arranger son cas ! pouffa Jio avant de lâcher Li Lin et de prendre son frère dans une forte étreinte. Tu m'as manqué frangin.

- Toi aussi sourit Orphéo avant de faire un petit sourire en relevant la tête. On s'en fout ?

- Clair admis Jio en riant alors que personne ne comprenait.

Et là ! à la surprise de toutes les personnes présentes les deux jumeaux se mirent à luire doucement et Harry ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un sentiment de fierté en voyant ses enfants avec leurs cheveux mi-long tressés en bas du cou avec leurs yeux devenant violet.

- Vous êtes bien mieux comme ça les garçons sourit Li Lin en se calant dans les bras de son fiancé et que Maya essuyait discrètement des larmes qui coulaient de ses yeux.

- Vous avez enfin compris souffla Vanessa en arrivant avec sa petite famille.

- Mamie elles ne sont pas belles ces robes de sorciers bouda Isabella en s'approchant de Maya.

- Hey Bella vu que ton tonton Jio et ton tonton Phéo font les rebelles, on a qu'à faire pareil. On a pas de pouvoirs magiques mais on est bien comme on est n'est-ce pas ? sourit Li Lin en enlevant sa robe de sorcier pour se retrouver habillée d'une simple robe noire.

- Je peux maman ? demanda la petite fille avec une petite moue suppliante.

- Fais ce que tu veux ma chérie déclara Harry à la place donnant ainsi le feu vert à sa famille et à ses incontrôlables qui étaient rassemblés plus loin, de se mettre à l'aise.

- Ely ton rouge à lèvres à couler taquina Travis en regardant sa belle sœur qui s'essuya rapidement la bouche avant de le mitrailler du regard.

- J'ai pas de rouge à lèvres Travis déclara dangereusement la jeune femme.

- Je plains Raffayel de te supporter avec tes montées d'hormones et tes sautes d'humeur, tu dois vraiment être suicidaire se moqua Jio en tapant dans le dos de l'ami à sa sœur.

- Je la trouve encore plus merveilleuse comme ça sourit le jeune homme en l'embrassant doucement pendant que les incontrôlables se moquaient d'eux.

- Maman ça va ? s'inquiéta Orphéo en voyant sa mère soucieuse en train de trifouiller dans sa poche alors que tous ses enfants se tournaient vers elle.

- T'inquiète pas mon chéri essaya de rassurer Maya.

- Vous pensez aujourd'hui ? demanda Vanessa en regardant ses parents alors que personne ne comprenait.

- Peut-être je ne sais pas souffla Maya avant d'essayer de sourire. Mais on verra bien !

- Papa ? s'inquiéta Vanessa en se tournant vers son père qui avait le regard au loin.

- Je ne sais pas non plus Vanessa et tu le sais aussi bien que nous ! lâcha le survivant.

- De quoi vous parlez ? soupira Harmonia complètement perdue face à l'échange.

- De rien de bien important venez on va s'installer tranquillement et puis Vanessa ne t'inquiète pas, on verra bien ça peut être aujourd'hui comme l'année prochaine comme dans 10 ans on ne sait pas, on ne devait pas savoir trancha Harry avant de se diriger avec Maya vers les places qui leurs sont réservées.

Harry s'empara de la main de sa femme et déposa un baiser dessus pour la rassurer. Il sentait derrière lui les yeux perçants et surtout pleins d'interrogations de ses enfants mais il ne pouvait rien dire, de toute façon que pouvait-il bien dire ? « ah au fait Voldemort est pas vraiment mort, et à 17ans on était en train de mourir et on compte sur vous ! ». Et de toute façon ses enfants étaient bien trop jeunes par rapport à ses souvenirs ça ne pouvait pas être aujourd'hui pensa Harry avant de voir ses deux fils avec les yeux violets et Li Lin entre eux.

- « non pas aujourd'hui ils sont trop jeunes ! » se répéta Harry même si au fond de lui il était assailli de doutes.

- Harry calme toi, même si c'est aujourd'hui on a tout préparé, on a fait comme on a pu maintenant on ne peut que attendre alors arrête parce que tu projettes sur tout le monde ! souffla Maya à l'oreille de son mari.

- Ça ne te stresse pas ? ! s'étonna Harry perdu.

- Si et peut être encore plus que toi, la potion est dans ma poche mais imagine si elle est mal préparée ! Momo, Matty et Eno ne viendront jamais au monde ! J'ai peur Harry, je suis terrorisée comme je ne l'ai plus été depuis des années car je ne sais pas ce qui se passera après. Je ne sais pas si tout ira bien pour les enfants, je ne sais pas ce qui va se passer entre toi et Tom, je ne sais pas Harry et je n'aime pas ne pas savoir. On a plus 20ans et je suis quand même morte de peur. Alors j'ai besoin que toi tu sois serein ! J'ai besoin de toi ! J'ai besoin que tu me dises que tout ira bien, j'ai besoin que tu me dises que ce sera bientôt fini ! souffla Maya avec les yeux voilés de stress.

- Désolé ma chérie il faut croire que je me suis ramolli avec le temps ! s'excusa Harry en calmant ses sentiments qui le submergeaient dans tous les sens.

- Arrête de dire des bêtises comme ça ! Le jour où ça se déclenchera tu seras le premier sur tes gardes et à réagir alors que moi je serai sûrement déjà dans les vapes !

- Harry tu viens ? interrompit Hermione avec tristesse en faisant sursauter les deux Potter.

- J'arrive sourit pauvrement le survivant avant de déposer un baiser sur la joue de sa femme pour rejoindre sa collègue et meilleure amie.

Comme toutes les années depuis maintenant 17 ans Harry ne put s'empêcher de regarder autour de lui. Le Château de Poudlard éclairé par le soleil semblait briller de mille feux alors que des drapeaux noirs signe de deuil pendaient aux différentes fenêtres. L'école avait subi de nombreux changements depuis ce jour où il s'était associé à Mione en temps que directeur. Au début il avait juste débarqué dans le bureau de son amie pour lui demander le poste de professeur d'histoire étant donné qu'elle avait limogé Binns dès qu'elle était devenue directrice. Elle avait accepté de lui confier le poste à la condition qu'il assume la moitié de la direction avec elle. Elle ne lui avait jamais dit de vive voix mais il savait qu'elle avait eu beaucoup de mal toute seule, surtout pour la gestion des Serpentards. Puis rapidement ils avaient décidé de supprimer le système des maisons pour permettre aux étudiants de mieux s'accepter entre eux et surtout de se tolérer. Les étudiants s'y étaient tous pliés plus ou moins à contrecœur car ils n'avaient pas le choix mais c'était loin d'être le cas des familles surtout les sangs-purs et les sangs mêlés.

Il avait fallu à peine 2 heures après l'annonce avant qu'ils ne commencent à recevoir les beuglantes des familles et même Arthur s'était déplacé en temps que ministre de la magie afin d'avoir des explications. Harry qui était alors en cours avait vu débarqué dans sa classe de cours le ministre, son amie avec la mine sombre et quelques personnes qui avaient accompagnées le ministre. Les Serpentards qui se trouvaient dans ce cours savouraient déjà leur victoire sur le survivant mais ils avaient très vite déchanté.

- Mione tu abuses, me faire inspecter en cours alors que je suis là que depuis 1h ! Tu as à ce point si peu confiance en moi ? avait fait mine de s'offusquer le survivant. Les incontrôlables étaient déjà comme ça avant que je les rencontre ! Si Jo a dit le contraire ce n'est pas vrai !

- Directeur Potter est-il vrai que vous avez supprimé l'identité même de l'école ? interrogea froidement une vieille femme qu'Harry identifia comme la grand-mère de Théodore Nott.

- Non rétorqua Harry toute malice envolée.

- Harry as-tu avec Hermione décidé de supprimer le système des maisons ? demanda Arthur.

- Est-ce Monsieur Weasley le ministre qui demande ou simplement Arthur ? rétorqua Harry.

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit important lâcha le rouquin.

- Pour moi ça l'est, alors dites moi qui veux les réponses et je vous les donnerai ! répliqua le survivant pas du tout intimidé.

- C'est Mr Weasley, ministre de la magie élu par des citoyens. Ces mêmes citoyens qui se demandent si tu n'as pas perdu la tête avec Hermione souffla Arthur.

- Donc Monsieur le Ministre je tiens à vous rappeler que vous n'avez aucune décision à prendre dans cette école, ce que j'y fais avec Miss Granger ne regarde que nous trancha froidement le survivant. Madame Nott semble penser que nous avons supprimé l'identité de l'école ? Comme vous tous je pense ! Avez-vous donc si peu envie de voir vos enfants grandir correctement dans le respect de l'autre ? Car c'est ce qu'une école est sensée apporté à un élève. Poudlard n'est pas seulement une école pour les étudiants, c'est une école dans laquelle ils vivent pendant 7ans, c'est une école dans laquelle ils grandissent. C'est dans cette école qu'ils se préparent pour affronter l'avenir. N'en avez-vous donc pas assez que vos enfants, vos petits enfants, vos neveux, vos nièces soient jugés selon leur appartenance à une maison ? Je ne cautionne pas ou du moins je ne cautionne plus ! Si les adultes à l'extérieur de cette école ne parviennent pas à oublier les préjugés des maisons et les transmette à leur enfants alors notre rôle d'enseignant est de faire disparaître la source du problème termina Harry avec froideur son aura dansant légèrement autour de lui avant de reprendre avec douceur et gentillesse. Maintenant si c'est Arthur qui me le demande, ce même Arthur qui se passionne pour les objets moldus, ce même Arthur qui s'est battu pour la liberté aux côtés d'autres peuples, d'autres espèces alors à cet Arthur-là je lui répondrai simplement que je ne veux pas reproduire les bêtises de nos prédécesseurs. La passivité des anciens directeurs a créée des monstres. Pas seulement des mages noirs comme Voldemort mais des êtres comme Ombrage, racistes et intolérants qui ne se complaisent que dans le rabaissement et la diffamation de ce qu'ils ne connaissent et ne comprennent pas.

- Merci Harry sourit doucement Arthur.

- Et je tiens aussi à signaler que si un enfant lycanthrope, un elfe, un vampire, une fée où n'importe quel enfant magique vient demander à intégrer cette école pour étudier, ni moi ni Mione ni aucune personne de notre corps professoral ne refusera l'éducation à ce petit termina Harry horrifiant du même fait les sangs-purs.

- Il est hors de question que ma fille étudie avec des monstres s'insurgea Circé Greengrass. Vous allez avoir mes avocats sur le dos Potter !

- Grand bien cela me fasse Lady Greengrass mais ces monstres défendaient le château pendant que votre mari tentait de le détruire au nom d'un malade mental. Alors croyez-moi si ces créatures sont des monstres vous feriez mieux de ne plus vous regarder dans un miroir trancha froidement Harry en faisant frissonner la femme devant lui. Vous pouvez aller porter mes paroles aux sangs-purs, vous pourrez me discréditer, vous pourrez m'attaquer en justice et vous pouvez même retirer vos enfants de cette école. Mais s'ils demandent notre aide pour rester ici je vous assure qu'ils l'auront : Gryffondors, Pouffsouffles, Serdaigles et SERPENTARDS confondus termina le survivant en appuyant bien sur la dernière maison. Maintenant sortez de ma salle de classe j'ai un cours à terminer et vous n'êtes pas la bienvenue.

- Même Serpentard ? redemanda une étudiante pour être sûre de ce qu'elle avait entendu alors qu'un des vieux sangs purs la mitraillait du regard.

- Etre à Serpentard n'est pas une tare Miss Jugson! Donc oui si un Serpentard a besoin de notre aide il peut venir nous trouver !

- Harry tu es avec nous ? s'inquiéta Mione en le faisant sursauter.

- Je me souvenais de mon premier cours ici souffla Harry.

- Deux jours plus tard la moitié des Serpentards étaient retirés de l'école soupira la directrice de Poudlard en regardant les élèves de Poudlard qui étaient assis au fond du parc.

- Et je me souviens qu'une semaine après j'ai découvert Ambre Jugson cachée dans une salle de classe vide car elle s'était échappée de chez elle. Et peu à peu la majorité des Serpentards se sont révoltés et sont revenus. Ces gosses ont eu le courage de se rebeller contre leur sang, ils leur ont fallu beaucoup de courage sourit Harry en voyant les anciens étudiants diplômés qui étaient quand même venus assistés à la cérémonie.

- Je ne crois pas qu'Ambre réalise que c'est elle qui a posé la première pierre du côté des élèves ! Et Harry ne parle pas de ça j'ai l'impression de vieillir d'un coup gémit Mione.

- Et je me souviens aussi à la fin de leur année quand Draco et Nawaëlle les ont rassemblés pour le petit cours « récupérons notre héritage ». Je crois que c'est à ce moment-là que les vieux sangs purs se sont vraiment mis à nous haïr. Ceux qui avaient crus avoir l'idée du siècle en reniant leurs enfants s'en mordent encore les doigts rit doucement Harry en savourant de voir ses anciens élèves discutés sans aucune animosité alors qu'ils étaient dans des maisons diamétralement opposées.

Mione ne fit que hocher la tête et le survivant retourna dans son observation. En plus des « terriens humains» à proprement parler il y avait également une délégation de chaque peuple qui s'était battue à leur côté. Bien sûr il y avait toute sa famille elfique, ses amis du temple, ses amis d'Eleonowa avec le roi de Chincor, ils étaient tous accompagnés de leurs enfants et pour certains de leurs petits enfants si on tenait compte de Shauvenik qui berçait un bébé dans ses bras. Dobby et Winky étaient également présents en tant qu'elfes en chef de Poudlard et en tant qu'amis. Le rôle que les elfes de maisons avaient joué lors de la bataille finale leur avaient permis d'acquérir de nouveaux droits et leur esclavagisme avait été aboli. Ils aimaient toujours autant servir et aider les autres mais maintenant ils n'étaient plus à la merci de vieux despotes. Les vélanes, les anciens loups-garous, les vampires, les Gobelins, les amazones, les hommes, tous étaient présents pour rendre hommage en ce triste 10 octobre aux leurs qui étaient tombés au combat avec courage.

Son regard dériva et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire tendrement en voyant ses incontrôlables. Harry leur avait maintes et maintes fois répéter qu'ils avaient mieux à faire que de venir ici pour célébrer la fin de la guerre mais chaque année tous posaient des jours de congés, s'excusaient auprès de leur compagne ou compagnon, auprès de leurs enfants, et ils venaient. Ils venaient pour rendre hommage à des personnes qu'ils ne connaissaient pas mais qui s'étaient battues pour la liberté. Presque tous les incontrôlables avaient des familles maintenant, certains étaient parents plusieurs fois même, mais leur famille ne savaient rien de la magie. Pour eux, les Potter étaient juste un peu étrange et les incontrôlables partageaient de sombres secrets dont ils ne devaient rien savoir. Dans le lot le seul qui avait à peu près la chance de pouvoir tout partager avec sa tendre moitié était Sam.

Il y avait 7ans les mangemorts qui n'avaient jamais été arrêtés après la chute de Voldemort en 1977 étaient réapparus dans leur époque. Une jeune femme flic tout à fait normale avait infiltré le réseau et elle avait découvert que ces hommes, appelés mangemort, agissaient au nom du « maître » et voulaient tués les « incontrôlables » pour avoir le « survivant ». Quand ils avaient compris qu'elle était au courant ils avaient tentés de la tuer mais le destin avait mis Jo sur sa route et il l'avait sauvé. Et entre temps il avait fallu faire protéger les autres incontrôlables et Harry avait demandé de l'aide à certaines personnes de son époque. A cette époque là une jeune auror du nom de Nymphadora Tonks qui connaissait très bien les incontrôlables avait été assigné à la protection de Sam. Et un an plus tard ils se mariaient. Mais parfois vivre dans des époques différentes n'étaient pas de tout repos.

- Papa tu dors debout ? demanda une petite voix en faisant sortir le survivant de sa torpeur.

- Oui papa arrête pas de dormir debout aujourd'hui sourit tendrement Harry en prenant sa fillette de trois ans dans ses bras. Alors Eno pourquoi tu es venue réveiller ton petit papa ?

- C'est à nous de déposer les fleurs papa sourit Enora en posant un baiser sur la joue de son père.

Harry l'embrassa sur le front et s'avança vers sa famille. Peu à peu il était devenu une tradition que les Malefoy soit les avant-derniers et les Potter les derniers à se recueillir sur le monument qui avait été érigé aux morts. Scorpius et Rose, les deux enfants à Draco et Mione venaient de poser une énorme gerbe de fleurs pendant qu'Hermione, le visage rempli de larmes, tentait de calmer les soubresauts qui la parcouraient.

- Li Lin, Raffayel, restez en arrière avec moi déclara doucement Travis en regardant sa future belle sœur et son futur beau frère. Ça ! ils doivent le faire seul.

- Vanessa ça va ? demanda Harry en voyant combien sa fille était pâle.

- A chaque fois que je vois ces noms papa, ça me rappelle quand vous étiez dans ces grands lits ! Ça me rappelle tellement de mauvais souvenirs soupira Vanessa. Je me dis que si le destin n'avait pas été avec nous il y aurait vos noms aussi de graver sur cette pierre.

Harry ne put rien dire, il ne le pouvait tout simplement pas. Il ressentait au fond de lui une boule qui grossissait à chaque fois qu'il lisait les noms sur la stèle. Il s'avança, seul, pour se retrouver devant le monument. Les noms de toutes les victimes, moldues ou sorcières, des mangemorts depuis le début de la première guerre avaient été inscrits sur la pierre.

_Charlus Potter_

_Dorea Potter née Black_

_Cliona Potter_

_Humpfrey Potter_

_Andrew Potter_

_Estella Potter née Graham_

_James Potter_

_Liliane Potter née Evans._

_Eric Evans_

_Rose Evans née Cooper_

_Vernon Dursley_

_Pétunia Dursley née Evans_

_Dudley Dursley_

Toute la famille des aïeuls d'Harry se trouvait sur cette stèle et le survivant ne put s'empêcher de passer ses doigts sur chacun des noms. Il entendit des légers cris d'incrédulité comme chaque année alors qu'il sentait derrière lui la magie de ses enfants et de sa femme se réveiller. Pourquoi faire appel à un magerboriste pour avoir des fleurs lorsque l'ont pouvait faire appel à la nature elle-même ?

Harry se redressa et tourna la tête pour voir ses six enfants magiques faire naître aux pieds de leur grande sœur des centaines de fleurs qui se lièrent entre elles pour créer une composition magnifique. Puis Vanessa s'accroupit et la prit en main pour aller la déposer au pied du monument funèbre avant de refaire un pas en arrière pour se retrouver au niveau de ses frères et sœurs. Et enfin Maya qui leva la main alors que des milliers de pétales de toutes fleurs confondues se mettaient à tomber du ciel offrant par leur spectacle un peu de réconfort à ce gens qui se replongeaient dans leur deuil.

Et là à la surprise d'Harry, Travis, Li lin et Raffayel s'approchèrent et se placèrent devant la stèle. Et si Travis et Raffayel se contentèrent de nouer leurs bras dans le dos tout en baissant la tête pour une prière silencieuse Li Lin tapa deux fois dans ses mains avant de s'incliner et de se redresser tout en remettant ses deux mains devant elle paume contre paume en fermant les yeux. Et trois minutes plus tard elle rouvrit les yeux en souriant tendrement, retapa deux fois dans ses mains et s'inclina à nouveau avant de faire un pas en arrière et de siffler.

- La tradition voudrait que je sonne les cloches du temple pour rendre hommage à vos morts mais on fait avec ce qu'on a sourit doucement Li Lin devant la mine perdue de tous.

- Tu n'étais pas obligé Li Lin mais je suis touché remercia Harry ému.

- Ces hommes et ces femmes se sont battus pour que votre monde soit libre Harry. Si ce monde était encore sous le joug de vos manges-merdes .Orphéo ne serait jamais devenu musicien mais plutôt révolutionnaire magique et je ne l'aurais jamais connu. Alors j'ai prié pour les remercier et pour leur réincarnation dans une autre vie expliqua la fiancée de son fils en se calant dans ses bras.

- Je pense plutôt qu'Ely ou Jio auraient été des révolutionnaires avec leur caractère survolté, Phéo lui aurait été le sournois de l'équipe ! taquina doucement Travis.

- Donc je pense que nous sommes bien mieux ce que nous sommes aujourd'hui sourit Raffayel.

- Et puis comme ça j'ai pu avoir la gloire de faire perdre le grand Harry Potter taquina Li Lin.

- Je n'ai pas encore perdu bouda Harry en regardant ses incontrôlables qui discutaient plus loin entre eux.

- Vous avez pas fini de vous comporter en gamin tous les deux gronda Maya faisant rire les autres alors que les deux parieurs continuaient de se lancer des gentilles répliques. Bon si c'est comme ça je vais leur poser la question ! Et comme ça vous nous ficherez la paix !

- Non crièrent d'une même voix Li Lin et Harry faisant augmenter les rires des autres Potter qui regardaient la scène tranquillement.

- Vous voulez pas savoir qui a gagné ? s'étonna maya.

- Pas comme ça ! C'est pas drôle ! bouda Harry.

- Ouais il faut encore du suspense ! confirma Li Lin.

- Phéo tu aurais dû la ramener à la maison bien avant on aurait bien ri ! Dit Jio, riant en tapant dans le dos de son jumeau.

- Crois moi si à la même époque l'année dernière on m'avait assuré que je me marierai à Li Lin Fan j'aurais tué la personne qui aurait osé ne serait-ce qu'émettre l'idée !

- Parle pour toi moi je me serais suicidée ! trancha la jeune asiatique.

- C'est quand même bizarre l'amour s'étonna Matty en regardant son grand frère et sa fiancée s'embrasser tendrement. Ouais trop bizarre même !

- T'es trop petit pour comprendre Matty taquina Jio.

- Tu parles t'es un vieux et t'a pas l'air d'y comprendre plus que moi rétorqua le petit faisant s'offusquer son grand frère.

- Petit Cornichon …. Cours maintenant cria une voix du néant alors que le silence total se faisait dans le parc de Poudlard et que Harry ouvrait les yeux de terreur.

- Har…. Commença Maya en paniquant avant de s'écrouler au sol à l'horreur de ses enfants.

- Dans deux secondes c'est moi qui tombe, mon cœur va s'arrêter, vous devez retrouver nos corps ! On est en train de mourir ! Tous ceux inconscients pas morts ! FAUT nous réveiller… pas savoir … bouclier… débita rapidement Harry en regardant ses enfants avant qu'un voile noir ne passe devant ses yeux et qu'il s'écroule au sol rapidement suivis par Matty, Momo et Enora.

- Papa, maman, ça devait pas se passer comme ça ! hurla Vanessa en tombant à genoux et en secouant ses parents alors que les trois autres Potter s'étaient figés.

- Il respire plus s'affola Travis en prenant le pouls de son beau père avant de s'horrifier en voyant le même résultat chez Maya et les petits. Vanessa pousse toi de là il faut les réanimer, Archi, Mizi, ils respirent plus !

- Vanessa respire, explique nous ! C'est quoi ce bordel ! cria Jio en secouant sa grande sœur qui paniquait.

- Jio arrête tes conneries ! grogna Phéo en poussant son frère pour s'accroupir devant sa sœur et poser ses mains sur ses joues et la regarder dans les yeux. Vanessa de toute évidence tu as l'air de savoir ce qui se passe ! Explique-nous ! Papa et maman sont en danger ?

- Oui affirma doucement la grande Potter.

- Respire et explique nous !

- Je ne sais presque rien sauf que leurs âmes sont en train de mourir et qu'on doit aller les chercher pour les réanimer.

- Mais quelles âmes ? demanda Elysia.

- Leurs âmes à 20ans, celles qui sont en train de se battre contre Voldemort !

- Ça veut dire que Voldemort n'est pas mort ? s'horrifia Mione.

- Je ne sais pas, je n'en sais rien ! pleura Vanessa. Je ne sais rien !

- Bon dans l'immédiat il faut aller les chercher c'est tout ce dont on est sûr !

- Traviiiiiiis hurla Rosalie paniquée en tombant à genoux face à un homme qui tenait un nouveau-né inerte dans ses bras.

- Par Merlin soufflèrent les Potter en prenant enfin conscience de ce qui se passait dans le parc alors que Vanessa courait, paniquée, vers Sirius où ses trois filles étaient inconscientes.

Les sorciers couraient dans tous les sens, les délégations des différents peuples étaient sur le quai vive, mais le plus dramatique pour les Potter furent de voir les compagnons des incontrôlables qui étaient apparus derrière eux avec l'intégralité des enfants inconscients.

Les trois Potter se redressèrent et se dévisagèrent à peine un instant avant que les jumeaux ne se mettent à courir le plus loin possible de tous alors qu'Alianté et Maki apparaissait dans un éclat doré et faisait apparaître un portail dans lequel s'engouffrèrent les deux garçons. Immédiatement un vague de magie submergea le parc mais Elysia dressa un bouclier avant de se tourner vers les personnes derrière elles.

- Mettez-vous sur le qui vive on ne sait pas ce qui risque de sortir de ce portail ! Les incontrôlables activez les boucliers de vos médaillons scorpions ordonna Ely.

- Ely les enfants ! gémit Jo en tenant un petit garçon dans ses bras.

- Putain Jo fais ce qu'on te demande une seule fois dans ta putain de vie ! Moi c'est toute ma famille qui risque de mourir alors active ton putain de bouclier ! cria Ely en colère alors qu'un pentagramme légèrement identique à celui de sa mère se formait sous ses pieds. Mione envoie les élèves dans le château ! Dobby, Winky aidez-là !

Ely restait concentrée mais ne put s'empêcher de sursauter en voyant Raffayel venir se placer devant elle en position défensive.

- Dans ton état ce n'est pas le plus intelligent ce que tu es en train de faire Elysia gronda l'ex-immortel avant de reprendre doucement. Avant de te rencontrer je n'aurais pas compris mais maintenant je comprends ! Mais fait attention à toi et au bébé !

- Aurors ! Boucliers puissance maximale ! ordonna Nymphadora en se posant devant son mari avec son escadron. Elysia me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça, mon fils et ma fille sont inconscients. Il y a 17ans je me battais dans ce parc, je ne vois pas pourquoi je ne le ferai pas aujourd'hui surtout en tant que capitaine de la 3ème brigade.

- Hey toi là, le grand dadais file moi un de tes flingues ! ordonna Judith la femme de Jo en déposant précautionneusement sa fille inconsciente à côté de ses deux frères.

- Dans les mains d'une débu…. commença Vlad avant de se faire mettre au tapis par une prise de judo particulièrement bien maitrisée.

- Si tu ne me le donnes pas je me sers ! trancha la jeune femme en prenant l'arme de l'homme complètement abasourdi. Qu'on veuille me buter je m'en fous, mais on ne touche pas à mes enfants ! Je suppose qu'il faut flinguer tout ce qui sort de ce machin et qui ne ressemble ni à Phéo, ni à Jio, ni à Harry et ni à maya ?

- A priori affirma Draco avec deux tigres à ses côtés qui grognaient en regardant le portail.

- Allez les frangins plus vite grogna Elysia son regard vrillé sur le portail et son empathie poussée à fond pour essayer d'anticiper.

- Par tous les anciens c'est quoi ce chaos souffla Jio dès qu'il eut pénétrer dans la dimension où avait eu lieu la rencontre entre les quatre âmes maudites.

- Jio protège-toi de ton bouclier marmonna Phéo en avançant prudemment. Comment on va faire pour les retrouver dans ce bordel c'est complètement en ruine ! On se croirait dans un vieux film aux mauvais effets spéciaux.

En effet le sol était sec et gris et de longues fissures d'où s'échappaient de la fumée le traversaient de part et d'autre. Des arbres qui avaient dus exister autrefois, il n'en restait que la souche calcinée avec des feuilles mortes dessus. Des montagnes visibles de loin étaient recouvertes de cratères d'où s'élevaient des jets orangés rouges dont la fumée qui s'en dégageaient noircissait le ciel d'un brouillard terne.

- Putain Phéo c'est des impacts de magie ces machins ! s'horrifia Jio en s'accroupissant pour passer sa main sur un trou dans le sol.

- Il faut qu'on les trouve tu te sens d'attaque de chercher les liens car moi je ne sens aucune magie, ils doivent tous être à plat? demanda l'autre jumeau.

- Pas le choix, je suppose que le plus important c'est d'aller le plus vite possible n'est ce pas ! souffla Jio en se concentrant tout en faisant apparaitre ses ailes comme son frère. Papa est dans cette direction. Je ne le vois pas clairement mais je le sens déjà !

- Ça ira pour le moment ! rassura Orphéo en prenant son envol vite suivit par son frère.

Les deux Potter se lancèrent à toute vitesse esquivant au mieux les geysers d'eau bouillante qui sortaient de la terre de manière aléatoire et ils finirent par arriver dans ce qui devait être une ancienne clairière. Mais maintenant se trouvait un immense cratère fumant dans le sol.

- Là Jio indiqua Phéo en se posant au côté d'un homme couché sur le ventre avec le dos ouvert d'une énorme balafre. On va pas pouvoir le transporter comme ça il faut que je le soigne un minimum ! Si on le bouge comme ça il va mourir à coup sûr.

- Je monte la garde, Voldemort ne doit pas être bien loin ! Mais dépêche-toi !

Orphéo ne releva même pas la remarque de son frère et se concentra sur la magie ancienne comme son père lui avait enseigné. Se doutait-il à cette époque que ça lui sauverait la vie plus tard ?

- Oh oh Phéo pas bon faut qu'on se barre ! stressa Jio en piétinant derrière lui.

- Attends 5 minutes grogna Phéo.

- Balance toute ta magie d'un coup, y'a un mage noir aux yeux ingurgités de sang et très en colère qui ramène sa fraise par ici ! Tu veux que je gagne du temps !

- Non aide moi à porter papa, on va déjà le sortir lui pour que les autres puissent le soigner et ensuite on retourne chercher maman ! trancha Orphéo en redressant son père pour mettre un de ses bras sur ses épaules pendant que son jumeau faisait pareil de l'autre côté.

Jio lança une bourrasque de vent au mage noir qui était à moins de 50 mètres et s'éleva en même temps que son frère. Ils mirent à peine 5 minutes pour repasser par le portail pour aller déposer leur fardeau aux pieds de Mizi et Archi qui s'en occupèrent immédiatement.

- Et maman ? paniqua Vanessa toujours à coté de ses fillettes.

- Une chose à la fois Vaness c'est un vrai chaos là bas ! Et Voldemort n'est pas mort c'est une certitude ! trancha Jio faisant ainsi haleter de peur tous les sorciers. On y retourne Phéo !

- Je vais vous accompagner trancha Ely.

- Hors de question ! crièrent les deux garçons d'une même voix.

- Nos boucliers résistent à peine à la pression des résidus magiques, personne ne peux y aller et surtout pas toi en étant enceinte ! lâcha Phéo en retournant dans le portail vite suivit par son frère qu'il poussa rapidement avant de lancer une boule de feu.

- Mais tiens qu'avons-nous là ? Des intrus ? déclara une voix sadique.

- Jio va chercher maman je m'occupe de lui ! trancha Phéo en évitant encore un sort.

- Mais…

- Je ne sais pas utiliser les liens, alors faisons ce que nous savons le mieux faire : moi la baston et toi les liens ! Bouge ! ordonna le jumeau avant de lancer un « Glaciandscius ».

- Trouver M'man et se barrer d'ici se motiva le second jumeau en s'élançant à toute vitesse dans le ciel.

- De mon côté ça va il est encore dans les vapes mais plus pour longtemps ! rassura Mizi qui s'occupait du jeune Harry. Et toi Travis !

- Je ne comprends pas normalement son cœur devrait repartir mais là il repart pas ! paniqua le jeune médecin en faisant un massage cardiaque à son beau père. Allez putain Harry tu vas pas nous lâcher comme un con comme ça ! Bats-toi ! Fais repartir ton grand cœur de grand con.

Mizi voyant que Travis commençait à perdre patience et surtout ses forces le poussa sur le côté afin de reprendre le massage cardiaque. Car malheureusement dans ces situations-là qu'on soit humains, sorciers ou elfes il n'existait pas cinquante mille solutions pour faire repartir un cœur.

- Allez bats-toi espèce de petit frère indigne, reviens parmi nous supplia la guérisseuse.

- Je vais… bien déclara difficilement le jeune Harry pensant sûrement que Mizi s'adressait à lui.

- Attention papa ne force pas s'inquiéta immédiatement Elysia en abandonnant le bouclier à Mione qui lui avait fait signe derrière Harry. Prends ces potions tu te sentiras beaucoup mieux après.

La jeune Potter ne put s'empêcher de sourire en voyant son père avec le même âge qu'elle. Il était complètement perdu mais les cris de victoire à côté d'eux le fit sursauter alors qu'imperceptiblement tous soufflait de soulagement en voyant leur Harry tousser en essayant de reprendre des grandes goulées d'air frais. Et il fallu à Elysia toute sa maîtrise d'elle-même pour ne pas qu'elle se jette sur son père en pleurant.

- La prochaine fois que tu nous fais un coup comme ça je te tue Potter grogna Mizi en faisant à nouveau sursauter le jeune Harry complètement paniqué.

- Occupez vous de lui il ne comprend pas et regarde son dos souffla Harry en désignant le jeune survivant qui était toujours derrière lui.

- Y'a pas que lui qui comprend rien murmura nerveusement Travis en incendiant son beau père du regard.

- Je dois aller chercher ma femme s'épouvanta le jeune Harry en asseyant de se redresser avant d'être fermement attraper par Elysia qui le garda au sol.

- Stop papa ne bouge pas les jumeaux s'en occupent ! rassura la future maman avant d'attraper des potions que lui tendait Archi pour les faire boire d'autorité au convalescent qui sembla immédiatement reprendre du poil de la bête.

- Je vous connais pas qui êtes-vous ? Et pourquoi vous m'appelez papa ? grogna-t-il.

- Bah je suis ta fille mais avec 17ans de plus c'est pour ça que je t'appelle papa pensa bêtement Ely qui se retenait de le dire à voix haute

- Li Lin reviens lâcha Draco alors que la fiancée d'Orphéo se dirigeait vers le portail en courant au moment même où Jio en sortait en portant le corps de sa mère.

- Jio où est Phéo ? s'inquiéta l'asiatique avant de voir à travers le portail son fiancé en train de se battre contre un autre homme.

- Ely vient m'aider à prendre maman, Phéo ne pourra pas tenir éternellement ! Voldemort était moins en mauvais état que papa! Cria Jio tout en dressant un bouclier derrière lui afin d'éviter un coup perdu alors que sa sœur s'était levée et courait à toute vitesse vers lui.

- Par Merlin souffla Ely en voyant son petit frère tenir tête au mage noir. Sa main…

- A été touchée… approuva sombrement Jio avant de se tourner vers Li Lin. Va derrière les incontrôlables, derrière la barrière, si tu te prends une décharge magique je ne donne pas chère de ta peau

- Mais Phéo ! tenta à nouveau Li Lin qui ne lâchait pas son fiancé du regard alors qu'il esquivait et contrattaquait à une vitesse affolante.

- Putain Li lin réfléchit un peu ! Qu'est-ce que tu crois que tu peux faire ! à part te faire tuer ? murmura furieusement le Potter avant de voir l'air déterminé de sa future belle sœur. Tu fais chier ! Tu fais ce qu'on te dit point final ! Jo tu la gardes contre toi et tu ne la lâches surtout pas sinon Phéo va tous nous buter trancha finalement Jio en expulsant Li Lin qui hurla de rage contre l'incontrôlable qui la réceptionna et qui la garda serrée dans ses bras.

- Calme toi Li Lin on ne peut rien faire, ils savent se battre, ils ont appris ! Mais si Phéo s'inquiète pour toi il ne pourra pas se donner à fond ! essaya de rassurer le hockeyeur.

- Il a pas le droit de mourir pleura Li Lin en tapant fermement sur le torse de l'incontrôlable. Il a pas le droit de m'abandonner !

- Ely pose là ici je vais m'occuper d'elle ordonna Archi à sa nièce qui portait la version jeune et blessée de sa mère.

- Archi interdiction de tripoter ma femme lâcha Harry qui essayait toujours de calmer sa magie et les battements frénétiques de son cœur qui n'avait pas apprécié cette interruption momentanée et forcée.

- Putain je comprends pourquoi tu m'as fait bosser comme un malade sur les potions de sang, cette dingue a fait n'importe quoi ! Je vous jure que lorsque tout ceci sera calmé tu devras beaucoup d'explication à beaucoup de monde ! grogna Archi en voyant les profondes coupures de l'amazone et surtout les plaies qui commençaient à devenir noires à cause de graves infections dues au mélange de sangs.

- Peut-être mais là il faut que j'aille chercher mes enfants, ils ne tiendront pas face à Voldemort je suis le seul à pouvoir le toucher à cause de cette putain de prophétie expliqua Harry en se relevant enfin avant de tanguer dangereusement et de se tourner vers son gendre sans même relever les cris de stupeur de sa version plus jeune.

- Tu crois honnêtement qu'ils vont se laisser faire ry ? Je plains plutôt Voldemort parce que même s'il ne peut pas le toucher Phéo va lui faire la misère tel que je le connais rassura Mizi.

- Qui… êtes vous ? murmura le jeune survivant.

- Nous verrons ça plus tard grogna Harry qui continuait de voir le monde tourner autour de lui. Putain de merde file moi une potion reconstituante Travis ! Tout de suite !

Travis dévisagea son beau père avant de lui lancer la fiole en soupirant. La priorité maintenant était de sauver les jumeaux qui étaient en train de risquer leur vie, réanimer Maya et après seulement viendrait le temps des réponses. Harry de son côté accéléra les effets de la potion grâce à sa magie et s'élança à pleine vitesse vers le portail au moment où il y eut une explosion à l'intérieur. Il entendit le cri de Maya qui se réveillait et ceux des gens qui reprenaient connaissance mais il se focalisa sur ses deux fils. Priant pour que sa magie ne lui fasse pas défaut à ce moment si crucial il lança deux vagues de vents sur ses jumeaux ce qui leur permit de se réceptionner avec agilité alors qu'ils se remettaient immédiatement en position d'attaque le pied à peine posé au sol.

- Rester en arrière les garçons souffla Harry le regard plongé dans celui de Voldemort qui le contemplait froidement de l'autre coté du portail.

- Potter ! lâcha Tom.

- Jedusor ! répliqua le survivant avec la même voix alors que sa femme arrivait derrière lui avec sa fille.

- Archi vient vite, Phéo a un problème à son bras ! hurla Maya en voyant le bras de son fils sanguinolent et légèrement noirâtre.

- Non occupe toi de papa et maman miniature ! Ça peut attendre décréta Phéo avec son flegme habituel.

- Hey on n'était pas des miniatures, on était juste plus jeune ! trancha Maya avant de sortir en tremblant imperceptiblement de sa poche une fiole en cristal qu'elle fit léviter à Archi. Fais lui boire ça, ça lui fera du bien Quand à toi Phéo il faut s'occuper de ton bras! Si ton père et moi avons repris connaissance c'est qu'ils ne sont plus en danger alors tu vas voir ton oncle ou ta tante et te faire réparer cette horrible balafre avant que ton frère décide de faire la même chose.

- Pourquoi je ferai une chose aussi débile maman tu me vexes là s'offusqua Jio avec un air théâtral.

- Jio dois-je te rappeler pourquoi vous avez tous les deux une cicatrice sur le genou ? taquina Ely qui avait pris son petit frère blessé dans une forte étreinte. Tu as réussi Phéo, ils se sont tous réveillés tu as été génial.

- Le bébé va bien ? murmura Phéo en regardant sa sœur avec inquiétude.

- Il va parfaitement bien, bien qu'il ne serait pas contre un petit gâteau au chocolat sourit Ely.

- Mais c'est pas pareil j'étais jeune et influençable ! continuait de se plaindre Jio.

- Et qui t'a influencer pour faire ça ? rétorqua Maya avec ironie.

- Euhh….. Jo… c'est la faute de Jo ! Il m'a envoyé l'idée par onde mentale! tenta Jio alors que l'incontrôlable s'offusquait.

- T'as des idées à la con sans moi Jio grogna l'incontrôlable.

- Li Lin je sais que tu veux venir voir Phéo mais nos versions jeunes ne doivent pas savoir qui tu es ! Reste auprès des incontrôlables expliqua doucement Maya à la fiancée de son fils pendant que Vanessa détournait l'attention des deux jeunes. Vous tous également, ils ne doivent rien savoir, nous leur montrerons et présenterons uniquement certaines personnes et vous aurez vos réponses après quand tout se sera calmé. Ils ne doivent en aucun cas entendre parler de Matty, Momo et Eno, il faut absolument qu'ils ignorent qu'ils auront d'autres enfants !

- Mais pourquoi ? souffla Madison perdue

- Ouais avec les rides qui vont avec se moqua Sam en écoutant plus loin ce qui se passait entre Vanessa et ses jeunes parents.

- Vous comprendrez tout à l'heure affirma Maya.

- Dora continue à garder les protections avec ton unité s'il te plaît demanda Harry à l'auror qui ne fit que hocher la tête.

- Ouais ma maman c'est la meilleure ! s'enthousiasma une petite fille derrière les incontrôlables.

- Vous tous avant que vous l'ouvriez je vous rappelle que je suis votre supérieur alors on la boucle trancha gentiment Tonks en regardant ses subalternes qui avaient un sourire malicieux. Et je suppose que pour aujourd'hui je m'appelle Tonks alors ne vous trompez pas.

- POTTERRRRRRR hurla de rage Voldemort en voyant son ennemi de toujours impassible devant lui sans rien dire.

Harry dut puiser dans ses réserves de sang froid pour ne pas laisser s'échapper un petit rire mesquin pour se moquer du mage noir. Mais cela aurait donné trop de pouvoir à Voldemort qui aurait savouré de le faire réagir et ça il n'en était pas question. Il sentit arriver derrière lui sa grande fille qui prit dans ses bras ses frères et sœurs et puis vint se placer à coté de lui, sa version jeune. Comme lui avait eu le droit près de 17ans plus tôt, lui aussi allait avoir le droit à l'annonce de son répit. Mais pas une seule fois il ne détourna le regard de Voldemort qui n'attendait que ça pour passer le portail et semer la mort et la terreur une fois encore.

- Potter tu ne sais plus te battre seul, il faut que tu ailles chercher de l'aide dans le futur ! nargua Voldemort en essayant de trouver une proie plus réceptive à ses invectives.

- Dommage pour toi Tommy, lui il a peut être 20ans mais moi je n'en ai plus 20 pensa Harry avant de reprendre à voix haute et froidement. _« La vie, la mort, la lumière et les ténèbres, ces quatre élus m__audits__ par le destin se retrouveront. Eparpillés à travers les mondes ils se feront à nouveau face. Fait sera ce qui doit être fait. Dit sera ce qui doit être dit. Détruit sera ce qui doit être détruit. E__t créer sera ce qui doit être créer.__ Dans le chaos de l'ère des retrouvailles les liens se resserreront et le destin se réalisera. N'appartenant à aucun des mondes mais à tous à la fois, la bataille fera rage à travers les âges ». _Ma femme est la vie, la tienne la mort, je suis la lumière et tu es les ténèbres. Tu as été maudit en étant le descendant de Serpentard, j'ai été maudit par toi lorsque tu as tué mes parents, Maïra était schizophrène partagée entre sa bonne moitié et sa vie antérieure, et Maya n'a jamais trouvé sa place auprès de sa mère et de son peuple commença à expliquer Harry alors que ses enfants faisaient tous deux pas en arrière pour lui laisser l'espace de régler ce problème avec Voldemort avec un sentiment de confidentialité. Eparpillés sur terre, sur le Vakala et en cité d'Eleonowa on a quand même réussi à se regrouper. Moi en allant physiquement dans les mondes et toi en violant les interdits de la magie. Tu as pris mon sang ce qui nous a en quelque sorte créé un lien de fraternité. Tu étais mon frère, et Maïra et Maya avaient créées une très belle amitié. Mais ces liens ont été détruits. J'ai créé ma famille dans la douleur et tu as voulu me la prendre Tom. Mais regarde ! Là, derrière moi, mes enfants sont avec moi que tu le veuilles ou non. Et vu l'état du bras de mon fils un Potter à peine adulte t'a encore tenu en respect. Et je ne crois pas qu'il faille que je te déchiffre la phrase « _Dans le chaos de l'ère des retrouvailles les liens se resserreront et le destin se réalisera _». Dans l'histoire d'origine Alanaween et Will avaient quatre enfants et la prophétie des 4 âmes maudites n'a pu se déclencher que lorsque nous, Maya et moi, avons adoptés Vanessa afin d'avoir deux garçons et deux filles comme à l'époque. C'est cette adoption qui a fait que tout se déclenche. Pour la suite nous n'appartenons pas vraiment à un monde à force de tous les côtoyer et attention à la petite subtilité que je pense tu n'auras plus trop de mal à comprendre maintenant : à travers les âges. Et te voila bien plus tard ici en face de moi. Là où nous nous sommes tous fourvoyé est que ce n'était pas à Harry de 20ans de te tuer Tom. A cette époque je devais juste résisté et engagé le combat. Lui il a finit sa guerre. Celui à qui il appartient de te tuer et qui va te tuer Tom c'est moi ! Et crois moi si à 20ans j'étais terrorisé à l'idée de te tuer, ce n'est plus le cas maintenant.

- Potter tu es mort cracha Voldemort en fourchelangue et en s'approchant d'un pas conquérant vers le portail.

Harry sentit sa famille se mettre en position derrière lui, mais lui-même ne bougea pas d'un pas. Il se contenta de lever son bras droit. Et pour la première fois il fit apparaître le Golwyn, la peau de son bras redevenant vierge de tout tatouage. Il sentait en même temps que les pulsations de son cœur la vie que contenait cette épée millénaire, il entendait les âmes des damnés le supplier, il entendait la voix du Golwyn qui lui réclamait encore et encore des âmes. Mais Harry imposa sa puissance à l'épée et la leva droit devant lui faisant ainsi se reposer la pointe de la lame sur la jugulaire du mage noir qui se stoppa immédiatement.

- N'oublie pas que je ne suis plus sans défense Tom trancha Harry

- Tu as tué ton maître pour acquérir cette arme, cette arme est la preuve de ton premier meurtre de sang froid Potter nargua Voldemort alors que les personnes derrière Harry laissait s'échapper des cris de stupéfaction.

- Tuer son maître ? souffla Archi perdu.

- Merlin ? s'étonna Wess

- Tu ne dis rien ? Tu te cherches une excuse ? Pathétique Potter ! continua Voldemort fier de lui en voyant la graine du doute qu'il avait semé chez les proches de sa némésis.

- Je ne voulais pas murmura le jeune Harry la voix tremblante

- Qu'est ce qui fait que ta langue est redevenue bien fourchue Tom ? A mon souvenir tu ne faisais pas vraiment ton malin tout à l'heure? Intervint finalement Harry d'une voix toujours neutre. Je ne me cherche pas d'excuse pour la mort de Long Hinn, il n'y a aucune excuse à prendre la vie d'un homme. Je ne suis pas comme toi à me cacher derrière un idéal aussi stupide que le tien sur la suprématie des sangs-purs : un meurtre reste un meurtre. Cette arme que tu as convoité pendant tellement de temps, que tu as voulu, quitte à sacrifier des vies innocentes c'est la personne qui était la plus loin de pouvoir l'obtenir qui l'a eu. Regarde cette main Tom ….

Harry fit disparaître le Goldwyn et les arabesques réapparurent sur son bras. Il leva la main et montra sa paume à Voldemort sans même faire attention à sa version plus jeune qui tremblait en comprenant les conséquences la chute de Long Hinn : il était le nouveau gardien de l'arme légendaire.

- Regarde bien cette main Tom reprit Harry après un silence. Car si Long Hinn a été mon premier meurtre de sang froid, après tout je me dirigeais vers toi dans l'intention de te tuer, tu seras le prochain et c'est de cette main que ce sera ! trancha le survivant en faisant ainsi sursauté le jeune à côté de lui. Regroupe tes forces Tom et on verra plus tard, je dois discuter avec quelques personnes avant de m'occuper de ta pathétique petite personne !

- Potterr hurla Voldemort.

- En tout cas il a vachement bien imprimé notre nom de famille ce gars là déclara Orphéo avec calme alors que Harry scellait magiquement le portail.

- Que veux-tu il n'a pas notre imagination : jedusor, tomy, voldemoche, voldychou pouffa Jio.

- Vous pouvez baisser les protections déclara Maya en s'approchant de son mari qui pour la première fois se regardait réellement dans les yeux.

- Putain le coup de vieux ! soupira Harry en délaissant son masque d'impassibilité alors que les boucliers de défenses sautaient un peu de partout et que tous se mettaient à rire nerveusement. Suis moi on retourne auprès de ta femme…

- Et ne t'avise pas de dire belle et jeune Potter sinon tu dors sur le canapé nargua Maya en prenant la main de son mari qui posa un baiser sur sa joue.

- Si tu dors dans mes bras je m'en moque souffla Harry à l'oreille de sa femme.

- Papa tu as à priori le droit de dire à maman vieille et moche taquina Jio.

- Harry ! s'offusqua Maya en foudroyant son mari du regard.

- Hey je n'ai rien dit ! Ce n'est pas de ma faute si ton fils dit des âneries ! rétorqua Harry.

- C'est aussi ton fils !

- Non quand il dit des choses comme ça c'est le tien !

- Maman papa arrêtez un peu on sait encore comment ça va finir trancha calmement Orphéo qui avait bandé sa main.

- Phéo ! hurlèrent Ely et Jio avec une moue dégoûtée pendant que les deux parents Potter rougissaient.

- Ce n'est pas de ma faute si nos parents sont des pervers et je n'ai rien dit c'est vous qui avez l'esprit mal placé ou alors il n'y a que la vérité qui fait mouche! sourit doucement Orphéo

- Phéo ! s'offusquèrent cette fois-ci ses parents alors que toutes les personnes présentes encore dans le parc éclataient de rire face à ce spectacle qui était plus que courant.

Les deux grands garçons là ce sont mes bébés ? demanda finalement la jeune Maya qui dévisageait Orphéo et Jio avec des yeux lumineux alors que son mari se laissait tomber assis à côté d'elle

- Hey on est plus des bébés s'insurgèrent les jumeaux en cœur.

- Et si vous nous expliquiez souffla le jeune survivant qui n'arrêtait pas de regarder partout autour de lui.

Harry se regarda en train d'essayer de savoir s'il était fou et où il se trouvait vraiment. Cela ne cessait de lui rappeler ce que lui-même avait ressenti il y a tant d'années : la joie, la peur, le doute, l'espoir. Le survivant regarda derrière les deux Potter assis par terre et sourit tendrement en voyant ses trois autres enfants qui s'étaient cachés derrière les maraudeurs pour ne pas qu'ils soient vus. Soufflant imperceptiblement pour se donner du courage Harry s'accroupit en face des deux jeunes et commença.

- Vous êtes dans le futur, dans votre futur. Cette fois-ci ce n'est pas une histoire de monde parallèle, je suis toi et Maya est maya. C'est pour ça que nous étions inconscients car vous-même étiez sur le point de mourir. Et si vous mourriez nous mourrions forcément. Et toutes les choses dans lequel nos vies ont eu un quelconque impact pendant les années qui nous séparent se sont retrouvées figées dans le temps.

- Les enfants ne risquent plus rien maintenant ? demanda Rose avec inquiétude bien que son bébé pleurait à «cœur-joie » dans les bras de son père.

- Les enfants ne risquent absolument plus rien Rosalie rassura la vieille Maya avec un sourire pour ses enfants et ses petits enfants derrière les autres.

Elle mourait d'envie d'aller les prendre dans ses bras et de les embrasser à les en étouffer tellement elle était heureuse. Ils avaient été les derniers à reprendre connaissance car il avait fallu inoculer la potion à Mayaween avant. Et maintenant qu'ils étaient réveillés elle était certaine que la potion fonctionnait correctement.

- Papa t'as l'air de cogiter sévère se moqua Ely derrière son père qui lui tira la langue alors que le jeune avait même pas entendu tellement il était concentré.

- Je pense que vous allez réaliser quelque chose très vite les enfants souffla Harry avant de faire un signe au jeune Harry pour qu'il revienne parmi eux. Maintenant écoutez moi attentivement tous les deux et je sais ce que tu es en train de penser Harry. Ce n'est pas un coup monté, et non je n'utilise pas la légilimencie sur toi ! Il y a quelques années c'est moi qui étais à ta place et je sais ce que tu ressens. Tout comme dans quelques années tu ressentiras ce que je ressens. Je ne vais pas vous dire quelle année nous sommes car vous ne devez pas savoir, tout comme vous ne devez pas savoir qui sont les personnes que vous voyez et que vous ne connaissez pas. Il faut laisser le destin agir. Mais je n'ai très que très peu de temps devant moi pour te dire tout ce que j'ai à dire. La plus importante est que lorsque tu te réveilleras à ton époque tu vas apprendre que Vanessa a dû passé un pacte avec le clan des immortels afin de sauver ses frères et sa petite sœur.

- Les enfants sont en danger ? paniqua le jeune Maya en essayant de se redresser alors que Maya la faisait se rallonger en passant ses mains sur son corps et en faisant un petit sourire malicieux à son mari qui ne put s'empêcher de pouffer.

- Vanessa ? s'étonnèrent les incontrôlables en voyant leur ami qui avait blanchie en se souvenant de ça.

- Les enfants sont en sécurité pour le moment, Vanessa veille très bien sur eux. Ne dors presque pas, ne mange plus mais elle veille sur eux et sur vos deux corps avec beaucoup d'attention expliqua Harry alors qu'Elysia prenait la main de sa grande sœur à côté d'elle pour la rassurer. Car oui si vos esprits sont ici vos corps sont actuellement dans un coma étrange dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard. Quand tu auras mis un peu d'ordre dans tes affaires tu invoqueras le conseil des immortels pour te retrouver chez eux et tu décréteras qu'en temps que chef de famille tu vas ajouter des clauses au contrat que ta fille à passer avec eux, vu que tu ne peux pas le défaire. Ils ne voudront pas mais tu devras IMPÉRATIVEMENT te faire écouter, quitte à faire exploser ta magie. Leur excuse est que la magie des Potter est incontrôlable et eux veulent vous la faire maîtriser. C'est un mal pour un bien mais tes enfants n'auront pas à subir ça toute leur vie. Pendant deux mois toutes les années vous allez passer votre temps dans le monde des immortels à vous entraîner mais que se passera-t-il quand tes enfants auront à leur tour une famille ? Ils n'abandonneront pas leur famille pendant deux mois, c'est inhumain. Tu te souviens ce que tu as ressenti quand tu étais à Maladrone et je sais que tu ne veux pas que tes enfants ressentent un jour ça. Tu ajouteras donc comme clause que lorsque l'un de tes enfants magiques aura à son tour une famille par l'union et/ou la naissance alors à ce moment-là le pacte cessera pour tous expliqua Harry en lançant un regard à ses trois grands enfants magiques qui ouvrirent de grands yeux.

Immédiatement les trois enfants se regardèrent et regardèrent leurs trois autres frères et sœur avant d'arborer une mine coupable alors que Jio s'approchait de la version jeune de son père après l'approbation de son jumeau et de sa sœur.

- Papa commença-t-il doucement avec un regard d'excuse pour son père qui souriait tristement. Il faut que tu nous fasses une promesse à nous tous ici. On va te dire plusieurs fois qu'on te déteste, qu'on te hait, qu'on ne veut pas y aller, que tu es un père méchant et sans cœur. On va te supplier, pleurer, hurler, mais jamais jamais jamais tu ne dois nous dire comment mettre fin à ce pacte. Il faut que tu nous le promettes.

- Mais pourquoi ? souffla le jeune Harry en se regardant plus vieux.

- Papa si tu étais dans notre cas et que tu apprenais comment mettre fin à une situation que tu hais, que ferais-tu ? demanda Ely avec un petit sourire.

- D'accord je vous comprends grimaça le jeune Harry faisant rire les Potter. Je vous le promets !

- Et dis toi que ça va être une des promesses les plus dures à tenir de ta vie Harry Potter expliqua gravement Harry. Déjà rien que lorsque Ely te boude ça te fend le cœur, qu'est ce que ça va être quand tes enfants en pleurs te diront qu'ils te détestent ? Ce pacte va avoir un très gros impact sur ta famille. Surtout que pour pouvoir faire fonctionner les clauses, les immortels vont en apporter une de leur cru. Ils ne veulent pas que lorsque le pacte soit brisé toi et Maya puissiez engendrer de nouveaux enfants.

- Oh putain les cons grognèrent Mizi et Archi en cœur avant de se faire bâillonner par leur tendre moitié de peur de se faire entendre par les deux Potter.

- Mais papa souffla Momo perdue en regardant son père qui essayait de ne pas détourner le regard du jeune Harry.

- Je ne vais plus avoir d'enfants haleta la jeune Maya en posant ses mains sur son ventre alors que des larmes silencieuse se formaient dans ses yeux et que son mari lui serrait fortement la main pour la rassurer.

- Mayaween ne t'inquiète pas, tu n'auras plus de bébés mais tu en as déjà 4 qui te rendront chèvres dès qu'ils le pourront et tu seras heureuse. Très heureuse même. Laisse la vie passer, profite de chaque moment et de ce que la vie peut t'apporter. Pour cela il faut que je te présente quelques petites personnes pour te montrer que la vie continue expliqua Maya en se redressant et passant derrière.

Elle s'approcha de ses trois enfants et les embrassa tendrement avant de prendre la main de Bella et de faire signe à Fériline et Laura de la suivre.

- Regarde comme la vie continue sourit Maya en faisant un sourire encourageant à ses deux grandes nièces.

- Coucou tantine sourit Laura en faisant une profonde révérence.

- Laura ? balbutia la jeune Maya alors que la blonde acquiesçait en riant.

- Coucou tata pouffa Fériline qui se retint in extremis de rire également en voyant la tête de sa jeune tante. Pas la peine de chercher qui je suis, tu me connais sans me connaitre, je ne naîtrai que dans quelques mois. Je peux dire mon prénom et qui je suis ou pas ?

- Oui sourit le vieux Harry.

- Je suis Fériline la fille d'Elendil et de Wess sourit Fériline. Et à votre époque je suis encore dans le ventre de maman !

- Harry tricheur ! Tu savais que ce serait une fille s'insurgea Elendil derrière tout le monde alors qu'Harry faisait un petit sourire candide.

- Et les super fringues qu'on porte c'est toi qui nous les as faits tantine et même si nos pères ne les aiment pas pour les décolletés, on a la classe ! renchérit Laura en prenant la pose avec l'elfe en faisant rire Maya.

- Vous êtes trop jeunes pour des décolletés pareils ! ronchonna Titi faisant pouffer de rire sa fille qui lui tira juste la langue.

Harry sourit tendrement à sa femme et à sa petite fille qui se cachait dans les jambes de Maya et il fixa son regard sur le jeune couple qui allait avoir une de leurs plus belles révélations d'ici quelques secondes.

- Donc maintenant vous voyez que la vie continue son cours mais il faut que je vous présente la petite demoiselle qui se cache dans mes jambes sourit Maya en s'accroupissant pour être au niveau de sa petite fille. Ma puce tu veux pas dire qui tu es ?

- Ils te ressemblent à toi et à papy murmura timidement Bella alors que Harry ne pouvait s'empêcher de sourire doucement en se voyant 17ans plus jeune sur le point de pleurer.

- Ce sont nous ma chérie, tu sais comme les histoires que te lis papy. C'est nous quand ta maman et ton papa avaient seulement 17ans expliqua Maya

- Alors c'est toi et papy ? chuchota Bella qui continuait de détailler les deux « version jeune » de ses grands parents.

- Oui

- Cool, quand je vais dire ça à Parker il ne va pas me croire ! s'enthousiasma Bella.

- Ma chérie tu n'as pas le droit de parler de la magie à Parker soupira Travis en venant s'accroupir à côté de l'enfant.

- Tu crois qu'il souffle à cause de Parker ou à cause de Bella passée en mode pipelette ? se moqua doucement Phéo à l'oreille de sa grande sœur.

- A cause de Parker je pense pouffa Vanessa faisant rire ses frères et sœur.

- Je sais et c'est pas cool bouda la fillette.

- Et si tu disais à papy Harry et à mamie Maya comment tu t'appelles ? sourit Travis avec un tendre sourire.

- Bella Bruenor et lui c'est mon papa Travis, et ma maman Vanessa et ma mamie Maya et mon papy Harry présenta Bella en désignant à chaque fois faisant exploser de rire tout le monde devant l'air ahuri des Potter en version 20ans. Et il y a tonton Jio, tonton Phéo, tata Ely et même que ….

- Stop ma chérie tu ne dois pas dire le reste tu es aussi pipelette que ta maman stoppa Travis en posant sa main sur la bouche de la fillette en voyant le regard paniqué de ses beaux parents. Tu es vraiment une vraie pipelette murmura le médecin à l'oreille de sa fille qui se mit à rire quand il la chatouilla légèrement.

- Mamie elles sont trop cool les fleurs dans tes cheveux ! s'émerveilla Bella en s'approchant de la jeune Maya pour voir les fleurs dans ses cheveux.

- Si tu veux je te natterai les cheveux avec des fleurs sourit le vieille Maya avant de déclarer malicieusement. Mais ça voudra dire qu'il ne faudra pas bouger le temps que je te les fasse ! et la dernière fois tu n'as pas tenu trois minutes assise sans bouger !

- Même pas vrai mamie ! J'ai tenu au moins 5 minutes bouda la fillette faisant éclater de rire les deux mamies.

- Le merdeux a osé toucher à ma fille grogna soudainement Harry jeune en faisant exploser de rire le vieux Harry alors que la jeune Maya caressait avec tendresse la joue de la fillette qui continuait de papoter.

- Si on lui rappelle ce que fait un couple marié tu crois qu'il va tuer Travis à 17ans ? murmura Jio à l'oreille d'Elysia qui éclata de rire pendant que Vanessa rosissait et Phéo souriait doucement.

- Hey ! J'ai fait ça dans les règles Harry alors tu n'as pas de mots à dire là-dessus ! s'offusqua Travis en dévisageant son beau père dans l'espoir d'être défendu.

- C'est vrai je crois que je ne l'ai jamais vu aussi paniqué que lorsqu'il est venu nous demander l'autorisation d'épouser Vanessa se moqua Harry arrachant un sourire au jeune survivant.

- C'est bas de se moquer Harry tu sais que t'es méga flippant quand tu le veux ! se défendit le capitaine des incontrôlables.

- Le pacte des immortels prendra donc fin avec Vanessa ? demanda la jeune Maya.

Harry, Maya et Vanessa se regardèrent à la surprise de tous qui se demandait pourquoi la jeune Maya pensait ça et surtout pourquoi les trois Potter se regardaient anxieux sans réfuter immédiatement cette interrogation.

- Non, Vanessa n'est pas une vraie Potter à leurs yeux. Car elle n'a pas de pouvoirs ! Le sceau à fonctionner au-delà de nos espérances sourit Maya avant de grimacer. Mais en tout cas ça ne les as pas déranger de la prendre en compte pour passer le pacte. C'est des enfoirés ces gars !

- Mais lequel alors ! Car s'ils sont au courant du pacte il a dû être rompu ? souffla la jeune Maya en regardant ses trois autres enfants.

Elysia, Jio et Phéo sourirent et se mirent à siffloter en regardant le ciel. Cependant si les jeunes Potter auraient fait plus attention ils se seraient rendus compte que les yeux d'Elysia détaillaient un des hommes cachés avec les aurors pendant que Phéo observait Li Lin qui était toujours aux côtés de Jo en train de râler.

- Les enfants reculez et toi aussi avec Bella Travis ça va crépiter sec par là souffla Harry en sachant qu'ils allaient attaquer un moment dur pour le jeune Harry.

Ses enfants le regardèrent surpris mais quand ils virent le regard autoritaire de leur mère ils s'exécutèrent et se reculèrent de quelques pas. Harry regarda Mione qui était plus loin et qui veillait sur l'entrée de l'école et fermant les yeux il attendit la phrase qu'il avait lâché 17ans plus tôt et qui avait été le début d'un véritable conflit interne qu'il avait mis plus de 10ans à calmer.

- Poudlard est donc en sécurité maintenant ? demanda Harry jeune. Et tous le monde va bien ?

- Tu verras quand tu seras de retour à ton époque je ne peux rien te dire sur ce qui s'est passé de la bataille ce sera aux autres de le faire. Mais Poudlard est toujours debout et les combattants ont passés la nuit. Maintenant je veux te parler de quelque chose que tu constateras au fil des années. Durant le laps de temps qui nous sépare tu comprendras les agissements d'Albus Dumbledore, notre Albus Dumbledore.

- Je ne veux pas entendre parler de ce type coupa férocement le jeune avec les yeux hantés.

- Grand bien cela te fasse j'en ai absolument rien à carrer ce que tu veux ou pas Harry Potter rétorqua Harry froidement en le faisant frissonner. Car si tu me dis tout ça c'est que tu n'as rien compris à ce que je m'évertue à t'expliquer depuis tout à l'heure. Pendant des dizaines d'années tu ne diras rien à tes enfants sur ces foutues clauses du pacte pour leur bien, pendant des dizaines d'années tu garderas cette journée secrète pour le bien de tous. Que cette paix qu'ils ont tous si chèrement acquise ne soit pas juste une utopie. Pour que tous vivent heureux sans être sur le qui-vive qu'un jour toute cette merde recommence. Ce que tu reproches si fortement à Dumbledore c'est ce que tu feras exactement toi-même.

- Harry calme toi tenta Maya en posant une main sur l'épaule d'Harry en sentant la magie de Harry crépité autour d'eux.

- Harry tenta aussi faiblement la jeune Maya.

- Il m'a menti ! rétorqua le jeune Potter en se relevant pour se placer face à face avec Harry.

- Pour te protéger espèce d'idiot ! Comme un père le fait avec ses enfants car il ne veut pas leur mettre un gros fardeau sur les épaules ! s'époumona Harry en désignant ses enfants de la main avant de montrer Bella. Comme un grand père qui n'a qu'une envie : que ses petits enfants s'amusent et grandissent sereinement. Dans la salle commune de Gryffondor juste avant le début de la bataille quand tu étais avec lui et Mione, est-ce que tu te souviens de ses yeux et des étincelles de joie et de soulagement qui l'ont traversés. Dumbledore nous a caché des choses, des choses graves et importantes, mais il l'a fait en pensant que c'était pour nous la meilleure des choses à faire. Il a fait des conneries, tu feras des conneries aussi, putain on est que des hommes et tous les hommes font des conneries. C'est la nature humaine. Comme te l'a dit Travis il y a quelques temps Harry Potter, c'est tout ce qui est normal qui n'est pas normal chez toi ! Et Dumbledore voulait juste t'accorder un peu de normalité !

- Et je fais ça comment, je me réveille, je vais le voir, et je lui dis « hey mon pote, serre m'en 5 on oublie le passé et on recommence ! » ironisa le jeune survivant.

- Non car de toute façon même si j'ai réussi à te faire faire un pas sur le chemin du pardon tu ne lui as toujours pas pardonné, je le sais. Il faut que tu comprennes par toi-même et que tu ressentes par toi- même tout ça. Tu aviseras quand tu y seras maintenant que tu as compris souffla Harry sachant pertinemment qu'il ne pourrait plus jamais voir son Albus Dumbledore.

- Maman papy il n'arrête pas de dire des gros mots c'est pas bien, il va être puni de gâteaux ? lâcha Lindsay la deuxième fille de Paul qui comme ses amis restait impassible pour ne pas se vendre.

- Ma chérie tu sais bien qu'on ne peut pas empêcher papy de manger des gâteaux sinon il devient tout grognon rassura Sandra la femme de Paul. Et on sait tous que quand mamie Maya lui interdit d'en manger vous vous débrouillez tous pour lui en donner en douce. Petits chenapans.

- C'est parce que Papy il n'est pas drôle quand il est en manque de sucre déclara malicieusement Théo le fils à Tonks et Sam.

- Et un jour papy il va prendre mal au foie avec toutes les cochonneries qu'il mange ! répliqua Sandra en regardant Harry avec moquerie.

- Mais non super papy est invincible sourit Harry.

- Dois-je te rappeler le teint verdâtre que tu as pris quand tu as goûté les tests des enfants en cuisine ? nargua la vieille Maya alors que son mari grimaçait.

- Il a surtout vomi dans le jardin ce jour-là souffla Jio en faisant rire sa famille sauf son père qui l'incendia du regard en l'entendant.

- Tu vas me rendre malade Jio, arrête ! bafouilla Ely en devenant toute blanche.

- Aussi discrètement que possible les deux garçons éloignèrent leur sœur des deux versions passées de ses parents afin qu'ils puissent parler un peu plus tranquillement.

- Ça va aller Ely ? s'inquiéta Jio.

- Si tu parles pas de vomi ça devrait aller rien que d'imaginer l'odeur ça me donne aussi la nausée ! grogna la jeune femme.

- En plus il a fait le magicien, et tonton Phéo et Tonton Jio aussi s'extasia Nicolas le fils de Méline en passant sa tête entre Rosalie et Jo.

- Ils peuvent aussi faire sortir des lapins des chapeaux ? rêva un autre petit garçon avec des étoiles dans les yeux.

Jio, qui les avait entendu, s'approcha du groupe des incontrôlables et éclata de rire. Puis avec un air théâtral fit apparaître un chapeau avant de sortir un petit lapin de dedans qu'il confia à Nicolas. En voyant le manège du jeune sorcier toute sa famille se mit à rire de même que les incontrôlables pendant que les enfants hurlaient de joie et voulaient à tout prix caresser le lapin.

- Jio si Nico veut ramener ce lapin à la maison je te tue grogna Méline entre ses dents faisant éclater de rire le jeune Potter.

- Comment va la main à Phéo s'inquiéta Li Lin qui commença à stresser quand elle vit Jio se crisper.

- Il ….

- Qui sont-ils ? demanda la jeune Maya qui regardait émerveillée les enfants qui se révélaient derrière les incontrôlables après concertation et un regard approbateur de leur Harry.

- On verra ça plus tard Li Lin reste ici murmura Jio en retournant auprès des autres.

- Tu ne pensais réellement pas te débarrasser de nous aussi facilement Mayaween Potter ? taquina Madison.

- Comme on te considère avec Harry comme nos parents, tu es grand-mère pas mal de fois sourit Jasper.

- Vous êtes si ….

- Beau ? taquina Jo avant de se prendre un coup derrière la tête en faisant rire la jeune Maya. Vieux alors ?

- Plein de vie je dirais plutôt sourit la jeune amazone. Et Jo tu n'as pas changé d'un poil !

- Sauf que maintenant le disciple a dépassé le maître en cuisine ! ahahahaha nargua l'homme avec fierté.

- Enfin ça c'est ce qu'il voudrait bien se dire ! pouffa Nolan.

- C'est moi où ils ont pas l'air perturbé de parler avec des versions des parents de 20ans plus jeunes s'étonna Ely.

- En même temps les incontrôlables sont complètement incontrôlables , c'est bien connu ! sourit doucement Phéo.

- Madi tu as ce que je t'avais demandé de toujours garder sur toi ? demanda malicieusement Harry.

- Je comprends pourquoi maintenant rit Madison en sortant son portefeuille et en extirpant délicatement un papier qu'elle déplia pour former un mini poster qu'elle tendit à Harry.

- En tout cas si Jo n'a toujours pas dépassé le maitre, trois d'entre eux ont bien dépassé leur professeur expliqua Harry en passant sa main sur l'affiche avant de la tourner en direction des jeunes.

- « Les incontrôlables au madison square garden » lu le jeune Harry avant de se tourner vers Jasper, Madison et Jeff qui prenaient la même pose que sur l'affiche.

- Hey hey on vous l'avait dit qu'on ferait trembler les scènes du monde entier snoba Jeff avec un grand sourire.

- Je suppose qu'une quatrième personne est avec vous sur scène et qu'il l'a fait disparaître ? sourit le jeune Harry.

- Il manque aussi deux autres personnes sur l'affiche taquina Ely à l'oreille de Phéo qui resta de marbre.

- Et oui mais vous ne devez pas savoir qui c'est ! Comme toutes les personnes ici présentes ! expliqua Harry.

- Donc derrière vous ce sont vos femmes, maris et enfants ! demanda la jeune Maya en dévisageant toutes les personnes.

- Et oui Maya ce sera ton futur, et tu vois ainsi même si tu ne pourras plus avoir d'enfants tu seras une mamie bien occupée sourit Maya.

- Et quelle femme est assez tarée pour épouser Jo gloussa la jeune Maya en faisant s'offusquer l'incontrôlable et rire ses amis.

- La jeune femme là-bas qui a encore la main sur une arme à feu, avec les cheveux courts et méchés rouge. Et la tunique turquoise montra Maya en souriant de même que Harry alors que tous ouvraient les yeux de stupeur.

- Mais Maya je croyais que tu… elle … enfin vous ne deviez pas savoir balbutia Jo.

- Elle est la seule pour laquelle j'ai su, elle est donc la seule pour laquelle elle saura Jo sourit Maya.

- C'est pour ça que tu savais quand on l'a rencontré, tu le savais depuis le départ, tu savais que je tomberais amoureux d'elle ! Bon pressentiment mes couilles oui, tu savais déjà tout ! s'insurgea Jo.

- La jeune femme avec les cheveux en pétard je l'ai déjà vu aussi ! coupa la jeune Maya en désignant une autre femme alors que l'incontrôlable continuait de fusiller Maya du regard. Je la connais n'est ce pas ?

- Non tu ne l'as connais pas, mais oui tu l'as déjà vu ! Et je ne te dirai pas qui est son mari tu le découvriras assez rapidement ! expliqua Maya en faisant un regard lourd de sens à Jasper qui rougissait.

- Ce sera même une des premières personnes qui composera notre nouvelle famille renchérit Alexandra en se mettant devant son ami pour ne pas qu'il se fasse voir.

- Harry interdiction de lire les liens ! gronda le vieux Harry alors que le jeune souriait malicieusement.

- Et la jeune femme brune là-bas ? Est-ce la fille de Sanaë et Hikaru ou Kumi et Genzo ? désigna Harry en pointant Li Lin du doigt qui continuait de grogner dans son coin. Elle est trop vieille pour être une de vos filles elle a l'âge des jumeaux on dirait !

- Sans déconner mima Travis avec un sourire malicieux alors que Phéo restait toujours aussi impassible même si pour ceux qui le connaissaient la lueur dans ses yeux le trahissait.

- Faut qu'on mette notre grain de sel là ? demanda silencieusement Genzo à Maya qui secoua négativement la tête et qui montra discrètement Jio.

- Comment tourner ça sans rien dire réfléchit Jio. Elle sera en quelque sorte ta nouvelle partenaire en connerie papa, un air de souffle frais dans la connerie des incontrôlables ! Mais vraiment de la grande connerie! Mais tu as raison elle a un petit quelque chose de Sanaë, ou ptêtre même de Kumi… le doute est permis !

- Il m'embrouille encore plus, il parle mais il dit rien rit doucement le jeune Harry en voyant son fils si plein de malice.

- Quand on dit qu'il ne sert à rien ce n'est pas pour rien se moqua Jeff avant de se prendre un coup.

- Et là-bas on dirait Nymphadora ! renchérit le jeune Harry.

- Je m'appelle D …Tonks Potter à deux noises ! Tonks ! râla l'auror en s'approchant du groupe alors que ses collègues se moquaient d'elle face à l'erreur qu'elle avait failli commettre.

- Toujours aussi susceptible ! pouffa le jeune Harry.

- Les médaillons scorpions ont bien fait leur œuvre avec les charmes de protections mais avec quelques aurors on a renforcé les boucliers où cas où. Si jamais il arrivait quoi que ce soit aux enfants parce que les aurors n'auraient pas bougé leur cul Harry nous aurait tous butté. Je suis heureuse de voir que tu vas bien mini Harry sourit l'auror accroupie devant celui qu'elle avait connu adolescent. Mais je crois qu'il est temps pour vous de rentrer. Il faut que tu me présentes ta femme que je ne connais pas encore en 1996.

- Et les incontrôlables aussi… souffla tendrement Sam en faisant attention à ne pas se faire entendre alors que Harry et Maya soupiraient face à leur comportement.

- Vanessa c'est à toi de jouer murmura silencieusement Maya avec un sourire pour sa fille qui souffla d'un coup à la surprise de tous et qui s'approcha de ses deux parents de 20ans.

- Nymphadora a raison il est temps ! déclara Vanessa en prenant sa fille dans ses bras pour lui embrasser la joue.

- Pas une Potter pour rien celle-là grogna l'auror face à l'utilisation de son prénom entier faisant pouffer le jeune Harry.

- Temps pour quoi ? s'étonna Travis en prenant sa fille que lui tendait sa femme.

- Temps pour montrer à tous que je suis une Potter ! déclara avec malice Vanessa avant de lui déposer un léger baiser sur les lèvres et de lui murmurer à l'oreille. Je suis désolée de n'avoir jamais rien dit mais je t'aime n'en doute pas.

- Papa qu'est ce qui se passe ? demanda Bella en voyant son père perdu.

- Je ne sais pas ma puce souffla l'incontrôlables en embrassant le front de sa fille.

- Ely tu dois m'accompagner ! décréta Vanessa en se posant à genoux entre la version jeune de son père et celle jeune de sa mère. A cause du serment sorcier qu'on a fait !

- T'accompagner où ? s'étonna Elysia en s'approchant.

- Tu avais cru à un rêve Ely, quand deux femmes étaient apparues dans un halo de lumière dans la nuit précédent le réveil de papa et maman. Tu ne te souviens pas de cette jeune femme brune qui te racontait la belle au bois-dormant ?

- Mais Vanessa les deux avaient des pouvoirs et même si je t'aime comme ma sœur de sang tu n'en as pas ! murmura Elysia perdue.

- De tous les enfants Potter j'ai sûrement été celle qui a été le mieux protéger Ely, tu vas comprendre rapidement ! Viens en face de moi ! Maman papa ne vous inquiétez pas on revient vite ! Maintenant c'est à moi de jouer ! sourit Vanessa avant d'attraper à son cou une médaille qui venait d'apparaître.

Elle se mit à réciter rapidement une petite litanie avant de se faire saigner le bout du doigt et de verser son sang sur la médaille qui se mit à luire.

- C'est quoi ce bordel souffla Travis.

- Elle brise le sceau murmura la jeune Mayaween en voyant celle qui deviendra sa grande fille.

- Elle a des mèches de couleurs qui apparaissent balbutia Ely en dévisageant sa mère qui souriait tendrement.

- Comme tous les enfants Potter ! expliqua Maya à ses enfants.

- Allez on y va s'enthousiasma Vanessa en attrapant la main de son père et celle de sa mère âgés de 20ans. Ely ne me regarde pas avec des yeux comme ça et pose tes mains sur les miennes.

- Hey juste une chose Harry, est-ce que tu te souviens de ça : Risèd Elrue Ocnot Edsi Amega Siv Notsap Ert Nomen Ej ? demanda Harry en s'accroupissant à côté de lui.

- Je croyais qu'il avait été détruit s'étonna le jeune survivant alors que cette fois ci plus personne ne comprenait même ses enfants.

- Un artefact de cette valeur qui a traversé le temps ne peut être détruit aussi facilement.

Te souviens-tu de ce que t'avais raconté le directeur cette troisième nuit d'hiver où il t'avait surpris ?

- Qu'il voulait des chaussettes pour noël ? ironisa le survivant avant de reprendre sérieusement en voyant sa version plus âgée avec le regard dur. Pour l'homme le plus heureux du monde, le miroir du risèd serait qu'un miroir ordinaire, il ne nous montre rien d'autre que le désir le plus profond, le plus cher, que nous ayons au fond de notre cœur. Que le miroir n'apportait ni connaissance, ni vérité et que des hommes ont dépéri ou sont devenus fous en contemplant ce qu'ils voyaient car ils ne savaient pas si ce que leur montrait le miroir était réel ou même possible.

- Ton désir, notre désir le plus fort, le plus intense le plus fou, sache qu'il ne se trouve pas dans le passé mais dans le futur. Un jour tu repasseras devant et tu constateras que l'image à changer, et à chaque fois que tu passeras ça changera, et un jour plus rien ne changera. Juste ton image, toi en train de faire le pitre devant un miroir quelconque.

- L'homme le plus heureux au monde ? souffla le jeune survivant.

- Non un homme qui apprécie à sa juste valeur ce qu'il a à côté de lui et qui en profite sans en vouloir plus. Certains diront qu'un homme sans désir insensé n'est pas un homme mais profite de la vie et ignore-les. Et n'oublie pas Harry, tu en as fini pour le moment avec Voldemort, et même si plus âgé on ne s'en sort pas, il ne repassera jamais le portail ! Trouve un moyen pour le bloquer, use de la bibliothèque des anciens. Et dis à tous que Voldemort est hors course et surtout vis ! vis heureux et profite de chaque minute ! souffla Harry avec un sourire.

- C'est parti souffla Vanessa en se concentrant sur sa magie pour la première fois de sa vie et en remontant le lien de la promesse avant de disparaître avec sa sœur et les âmes de ses parents.

- Mamannnnn hurla Bella depuis les bras de son père en voyant sa mère disparaître.

- C'est quoi ce bordel putain ! cria à son tour Travis en dévisageant ses beaux parents. Où est Vanessa ?

- En 1996, le 10 octobre dans l'infirmerie de Poudlard répondit Maya. Harry regarde le bras de Phéo je sais pas ce que Voldemort lui a balancé dessus mais la couleur ne me plaît pas !

Harry s'approcha de son fils qui le regardait sévèrement et quand il voulut s'emparer de son bras le jeune homme fit un pas en arrière et décrocha un regard noir à son père.

- C'est quoi qu'on va apprendre le mois prochain ? Que vous n'êtes pas nos parents ? Que nous sommes réellement des monstres ! Qu'il y a encore des mages noirs surpuissants qui se baladent dans des dimensions ! demanda froidement Phéo.

- Phéo écoute laisse moi regarder ton bras et on verra ça après ! souffla Harry.

- C'est sûr on est plus à 17ans près Monsieur Potter ! Et c'est quoi cette putain d'épée qui t'est sortie du bras ! rajouta Phéo.

- Montre-moi ton bras ! ordonna Harry.

- Alors réponds à mes questions d'abord refusa Orphéo.

- Phéo tu devrais … tenta Lilin.

- Non ! Je veux mes réponses ! décréta le jeune homme.

- Putain pourquoi faut-il que mes gosses soient aussi têtus que moi ! souffla Harry avant de lâcher sa magie et de s'approcher de son fils sans que celui-ci ne réagisse et de le faire tomber au sol en l'immobilisant. Tu peux continuer à essayer de hurler je t'ai cloué le bec ! Que tu veuilles faire tes caprices tu en a le droit surtout après tout ça, mais que tu veuilles jouer avec ta vie ça il en est hors de question ! Et si tu ne te calme pas je demande à ta mère de te droguer ! trancha Harry avec ses yeux virant au doré alors que son fils cessait de se débattre. Quand à toi Travis calme toi Vanessa va bientôt revenir avec Ely, il faut qu'elle discute avec sa version adolescente.

- Archi, Mizi, Wess et les maraudeurs vous pouvez emmener les incontrôlables et les enfants dans le château je veux qu'il y ait le moins de monde possible dans le parc, on ne sait jamais si le portail lâche demanda Maya.

Harry défit le bandage d'infortune que son fils s'était fait et ne put que grimacer en sentant la magie noire à plein nez. Visiblement son fils avait vraiment mais vraiment du titiller Voldemort pour qu'il en vienne à utiliser ce genre de sort.

- Papa c'est quoi ? s'horrifia Jio.

- Tu as vu les sorts qu'utilisaient Voldemort Jio ! Et toi plus que quiconque devrait savoir que la magie peut être dangereuse à un tel niveau soupira Harry ses mains devenant bleutées.

- Phéooo pleura Enora en voyant son grand frère mal au point.

Harry injecta un peu plus de magie et sentit le sortilège se rebeller face à cette magie pure qui tentait de le faire disparaître. Et il fallut plus de 20 minutes au survivant avant que le bras de son fils ne soit guéri même si à présent une grande cicatrise argentée barrerait son avant bras.

- On est là déclara Vanessa en arrivant avant de se faire prendre dans une étreinte à couper le souffle par son mari qui était fou d'inquiétude.

- J'ai envie de vomir gémit Elysia qui faillit s'écrouler si Raffayel ne l'avait pas retenu. Putain c'était trop bizarre j'étais pas plus haute que Enora et Vanessa était super jeune ! Je me souvenais plus qu'elle avait eu des cernes comme ça ! Et les jumeaux étaient si petits ! Et Jio si calme ! et…

- Calme toi sinon tu vas vraiment finir par vomir interrompit Raffayel.

- Non mais tu te rends compte toi y'a 17ans t'étais déjà comme ça ! Et moi j'étais vraiment pas plus haute que ça s'enflamma Ely en montrant sa taille avec sa main.

- Papa, maman pourquoi vous avez dit à vos copies qu'ils n'auront jamais d'enfants ? demanda Harmonia

- Phéo t'es en état d'écouter ? demanda Harry en regardant son fils qui se tenaient les tempes.

- Ouais juste super mal à la tête ! grogna l'adolescent.

- Maintenant décanter toute cette merde parce là ça pue vraiment à des milles et des cents ! lâcha Jio.

- Honnêtement je ne sais même pas par où je dois commencer les enfants soupira Harry en s'asseyant dans l'herbe pour regarder ses enfants.

- Expliquez-moi pourquoi ma femme a des pouvoirs d'un coup ! demanda Travis faisant légèrement rire Maya.

- Désolée mais je pensais réellement que la première question qui viendrait serait sur ce qui c'est passé aujourd'hui et pas sur Vanessa s'excusa Maya avant de reprendre calmement. Il y a de ça 17ans quand nous avons décidé d'adopter Vanessa nous avons du nous renseigner pour la rendre légitimement notre fille afin qu'elle ait les mêmes droits que ses frères et sa sœur. Surtout si l'on venait à mourir dans la guerre. Lors de l'adoption nous avons donc fait un rituel magique, on pensait juste mélanger nos sangs mais il y a eu quelques effets secondaires.

- Elle a hérité de vos pouvoirs c'est ça ? s'étonna Ely alors que Vanessa regardait ses mèches de couleurs avec un petit sourire.

- Oui sourit Maya. Mais à ce moment-là nous étions seulement 3 à être au courant de ce qui s'est passé et on a décidé de sceller ses pouvoirs. Pas en prévision d'aujourd'hui car à l'époque nous ne savions pas mais pour qu'elle puisse vivre aussi normalement que possible. Sans avoir à subir le mariage protocolaire, sans avoir à avoir les responsabilités des Potter tant qu'elle n'y serait pas obligée…

- A cette époque je venais juste de trouver mon équilibre entre mes amis, ma nouvelle famille, Travis expliqua doucement Vanessa en se replongeant presque 17ans en arrière. Je voulais faire mes études à Yell, rester avec mes amis et profiter de la vie sans avoir d'énormes responsabilités si je n'y avais pas été obligé.

- Mais pourquoi t'as pas fait péter le sceau face aux immortels ! lâcha Travis. Quand j'ai reçu ta lettre ce jour-là j'ai failli débarquer tellement je ne pouvais pas te relire à cause des tremblements de ton stylo.

- Parce que j'ai eu la plus grosse frayeur de ma vie et que je suis restée complètement paralysée en les voyant et en sentant la magie qu'ils dégageaient. Et quand ils ont commencé à s'approcher d'Ely et des jumeaux je n'avais plus le temps de le briser !

- Et pour la naissance d'Ileana ! Tu aurais pu briser le sceau et sortir de cette voiture ! se fâcha Travis.

- Non je ne pouvais pas répondit calmement Vanessa.

- Si c'est à cause de Tempérance on aurait pu lui effacer la mémoire après ! Putain tu as failli mourir ce jour là et Ileana aussi cria Travis en colère. Tu aurais du briser le sceau !

- Non car il était pas encore le moment de le faire… et je savais que tu viendrais avec Papa souffla Vanessa.

- Tu as dit à ta version de 17ans ! Tu savais ce qui allait se passer s'horrifia Travis.

- Bien sûr que non espèce d'idiot ! Je savais juste que même dans les situations que je pensais désespérées je devais te faire confiance à toi et papa et que jamais vous me laisseriez rétorqua Vanessa.

- Et si jamais on ne t'avait pas trouvé ! répliqua Travis.

- Là n'est pas la question car vous m'avez trouvé et on allait tous bien ! trancha Vanessa.

- Papa, maman continuez et laissez les se battre comme des gosses lâcha Jio.

- Qu'est ce que vous nous cacher encore ? demanda Orphéo avec un regard accusateur.

- Il n'y a plus rien de secret, beaucoup de choses méritent des explications mais il n'y a plus de secret soupira Harry.

- Je sais que ça n'a pas du être drôle pendant 17ans mais pour les immortels, papa et maman ont quand même une excuse ! C'est Jio et Ely qui lui ont fait promettre de ne rien dire à personne tenta Matty avant de voir le regard légèrement penaud des trois.

- C'est vrai ça c'est une promesse qu'on vous a demandé de faire et on a souvent été méchant en vous le reprochant soupira Ely. Désolée !

- Ely vous étiez des enfants c'était normal que vous détestiez y aller et comme c'était nous qui vous forcions à y aller vous vous faisiez comprendre comme vous pouviez ! Et si ce n'était pas une promesse faite à vous les enfants je ne crois pas que j'aurais tenu le secret jusqu'à la fin ! Mais je savais qu'un jour vous seriez libres mais je pensais que les jumeaux seraient plus âgés car j'étais persuadé que c'était Jio qui avait brisé le pacte !

- T'avais une chance sur trois de te louper papa et tu t'es loupé se moqua Jio.

- Ouais et je me suis loupé sur plein de choses à priori ! souffla Harry en regardant Phéo. Tu m'en veux pour tout ça ?

- J'ai envie de vous en vouloir pour nous avoir menti maman, papa, mais je n'y arrive pas ! expliqua Phéo. Je veux vous en vouloir pour le pacte des immortels qui aurait pu prendre fin depuis longtemps mais je ne peux pas vous en vouloir parce que vous avez fait ça pour nous. Je veux vous en vouloir pour aujourd'hui pour ne nous avoir jamais rien dit mais je ne peux pas. Comme tu l'as dit à ta version minipousse papa tu as caché ça à tout le monde pour qu'on puisse grandir sans se soucier de Voldy et ses bouffons. Et même si il y a eu des petits accrochages pendant ces années on a toujours vécu en paix. J'ai envie de vous en vouloir car j'ai horreur de ne pas savoir ce qui se passe, de ne pas comprendre les tenants et les aboutissants d'une situation. Et il y a tellement de flou dans tout ce que vous avez dit ! J'ai envie de vous en vouloir pour nous avoir caché que Vanessa était également une sorcière mais Vanessa n'a jamais eu de gênes à être la seule moldue de la famille et je me dis qu'à priori la savoir moldue lui a évitée les entraînements chez les immortels.

- Et si on arrêtait de se prendre la tête que vous nous racontiez tout depuis le début souffla Vanessa en s'attirant le regard de ses frères et sœur. Ne me regardez pas comme ça, le seul truc dont j'étais au courant était que les âmes de papa et maman avaient atterries dans le futur, je ne savais pas du tout comment, par qui, dans quel état ni tout ce que cela avait déclenché. Tout ce que je savais était qu'un jour je serai amené à briser le sceau pour ramener les âmes de papa et maman dans leur corps mais le reste c'est aussi une découverte pour moi !

- Comme vous l'avez entendu tout à l'heure à l'heure actuelle en 1996 Vanessa a du passé un pacte avec les immortels qui ont débarqués pour en quelque sorte vous kidnapper tous les trois Ely, Jio et Phéo. Vanessa a du accepté que vous soyez formés par les immortels afin de pouvoir apprendre à gérer vos pouvoir colossaux. Le pacte dit deux mois terriens par an expliqua Maya. Vanessa a accepté ce contrat en espérant que lorsque nous serions de retour nous aurions la possibilité de faire sauter ce pacte.

- Mais pourquoi alors…. bafouilla Matty.

- Ils m'ont fait scellé un serment inviolable sans que je le sache lâcha Vanessa. Et à priori même si je n'avais pas de magie pour le contracter j'avais le nom Potter comme sceau valable pour le serment.

- Quand j'ai repris conscience avec votre mère Vanessa était dans tous ses états. Et dès le lendemain j'ai mis en pratique ce que je me suis dit aujourd'hui : je suis monté dans le monde des immortels. Les enfants vous vous êtes toujours demandés ce qu'étaient les fissures magiques dans la salle du conseil ….

- C'est toi papa ? souffla Jio alors que Harry souriait malicieusement.

- Ce sont les seules qu'ils n'ont pas pu réparer mais je peux dire, et je pense que Raffayel doit s'en souvenir, le jour où je suis monté là-haut j'ai largement fait explosé ma magie et j'ai détruit une bonne partie du palais expliqua Harry pendant que Raffayel acquiesçait de la tête. Je vous passe les détails de mon entrée et c'est pas pour vous cacher quelque chose Phéo c'est juste pour écourter. Ils m'ont insultés j'ai laissé passer, ils vous ont insultés je me suis énervé. J'en ai empoigné un et je l'ai menacé avec l'anti-magie qui est une magie que je ne vous expliquerai jamais trancha Harry en voyant ses enfants prêts à bondir sur cette nouveauté. Le gars a eu tellement peur que j'ai pu voir dans son esprit ce qui s'était passé avec Vanessa et donc ce qui avait découlé de l'entretien : le serment inviolable. En entrant dans la salle du conseil j'avais encore l'espoir de pouvoir tout annuler malgré ce que ma version du futur m'avait dit mais de savoir que le serment passé était un inviolable cela m'a encore plus énervé. J'ai donc usé du droit du père pour surenchérir sur le serment de Vanessa avec de nouvelles clauses.

- Celles qu'on soit libéré lorsqu'on fondera notre propre famille … souffla Ely qui commençait à agencer les pièces du puzzle.

- Pas seulement ça Ely, certes j'ai quémandé votre libération, mais j'ai exigé en plus qu'une fois le pacte fini les immortels n'interviennent plus jamais dans la vie de notre famille et de nos descendants et surtout pour vous protégez j'ai ajouté la clause que vous deviez toujours être accompagnés par votre mère ou moi pendant l'entraînement expliqua Harry.

- C'est pour ça que lorsqu'on faisait des bêtises vous apparaissiez toujours pour nous faire sortir de la salle d'entraînement avant qu'ils ne s'énervent ? haleta Jio.

- Et c'est aussi pour ça que votre père s'est battu un nombre incalculable de fois contre les immortels qui avaient tentés de vous mettre en danger et à cause de qui vous vous étiez blessé sourit Maya.

- Je m'en occupais car tu avais failli en tuer un qui avait presque cassé la jambe à Phéo rétorqua Harry.

- Il a failli casser la jambe à mon fils je lui ai juste cassé les siennes ! trancha Maya alors que ses enfants découvraient enfin l'envers du décor.

- Mais ils devaient vous en faire baver quand c'était à vous soupira Ely.

- Du moment qu'ils vous laissaient tranquille le reste nous importait peu ! rassura Maya avant de se tourner pour regarder un point à l'horizon et de faire un signe à Harry. Continue de raconter !

- Comme je pensais réellement que les jumeaux d'aujourd'hui était plus vieux j'ai vraiment insisté en leur disant qu'on allait quand même leur offrir une vingtaine d'années d'entraînement mais pour eux ce n'était pas possible. Ils voulaient à tout prix que les Potter aient le contrôle de leur pouvoir mais que se serait-il passé si le pacte prenait fin et que votre mère donnait à nouveau naissance. Ce bébé là n'aurait pas l'entraînement et les immortels l'auraient en quelques sortes hors de contrôle. Pour nous le seul moyen de faire passer nos clauses étaient d'accepter la leur.

- Que vous n'aillez plus avoir d'enfants ? souffla Jio.

- Exact sourit Maya qui berçait Enora.

- Mais on est là ! Et on est libre ! s'étonna Momo.

- Oui parce que j'ai accepté leur condition. J'ai accepté car je savais que même si nous n'aurions plus d'enfants nous serions quand même heureux. Je l'avais vu ! On l'avait vu ! Notre petite fille Bella, et tous les enfants des incontrôlables, et puis le vieux Harry et la vieille Maya qui étaient heureux. Nous préférions sacrifier ce que nous n'avions pas que de sacrifiés la vie de nos enfants vivants. Le marché passé ils m'ont accompagné sur terre pour faire boire une potion de leur cru à votre mère pour qu'elle n'ai plus d'enfants expliqua Harry.

- Ils se sont loupés dans leur potion alors ? s'étonna Travis.

- Non j'ai bien ressentie la chaleur de la potion je pense qu'elle fonctionnait rit Maya devant l'air perdu de ses enfants. Alors imaginez notre surprise lorsque 7ans plus tard une petite fille de 10ans nous a demandé…

- Non ! Ordonner ! chérie, Ely nous a ordonné taquina Harry pendant que Ely rougissait.

- Oui donc imaginez notre surprise lorsque notre petite fillette de 10ans nous a ordonné de nous asseoir pour nous faire la morale comme quoi c'était pas bien de mentir et tout le tralala. Ce jour-là tu nous as fait peur Ely on a vraiment cru que tu avais découvert la vérité pour les immortels et sur le fait que Voldemort était vivant. Et quand tu as dit que tu sentais la vie dans mon ventre j'ai eu l'impression qu'on m'avait poignardée en plein cœur, ce n'était pas possible, ça ne devait pas être possible ! Je suis arrivée chez Mizi et je lui ai sauté dessus pour qu'elle m'ausculte et le bilan est tombé. J'étais enceinte !

- Comment c'est possible ? réfléchit Phéo.

- Chéri tu veux vraiment que tes parents t'expliquent comment on fait les bébés ? pouffa LiLin arrachant enfin un sourire au jeune homme.

- On a découvert un an après la naissance des jumeaux une drôle de potion dans un livre de magie ancienne. Une potion qui me rendait stérile pendant quelques années mais je ne pense pas que vous ayez besoin que je rentre dans les détails si ? taquina Maya à ses enfants qui hochèrent de la tête.

- C'est cette fiole bizarre que tu tripotais depuis ce matin et que tu as lancé à Archi tout à l'heure pour la faire boire à ta Toi plus jeune ? percuta Phéo.

- J'avoue je suis coupable rit Maya.

- Mais pourquoi vous leur avez dit qu'ils n'auront jamais d'enfants ! s'étonna Momo.

- Parce que votre père est un menteur et un acteur déplorable souffla Maya.

- Hey ! s'offusqua le survivant.

- C'est toi-même qui me l'as dit quand on a découvert la potion. Si tu avais su que la potion des immortels serait inefficace tu n'aurais pas pu assurer le bluff quand tu es allé les voir rétorqua Maya. Donc sur ce point-là on a réussi à tirer notre épingle du jeu. Est-ce que vous avez d'autres questions là-dessus ? Et pour ce qui est de comment on fait les enfants Phéo je pense que Li Lin pourra t'expliquer mieux que moi et même te le montrer ! Sauf si tu tiens vraiment à ce que je te l'explique ?

- Maman ! Maya ! hurlèrent tous les Potter d'un coup alors que Phéo était complètement rouge.

- Harry pourquoi tu as menti à tout le monde pour Voldemort en disant qu'il était mort ? demanda finalement Travis coupant d'un même fait les rires de tous.

- Trouve moi une seule fois où j'ai dis texto « Voldemort est mort » ? répliqua Harry avant de sourire pauvrement en voyant son gendre ouvrir de grand yeux stupéfaits. A chaque fois qu'on parlait de Voldemort je disais qu'il était HS, neutralisé, plus un problème mais je n'ai jamais dit réellement qu'il était mort. Je suis un bien piètre menteur comme l'a dit Maya. Et comme je l'ai dit à Tom tout à l'heure ce n'était pas à 20ans que je devais le tuer…

- Tu vas pas retourner là-bas papa, ce gars est pas humain papa ! J'ai vu de quoi …. commença Phéo avant d'être interrompu par le regard impétueux de son père.

- Papa ! Phéo a raison pourquoi tu ne boucles pas le portail définitivement tenta à son tour Ely.

- On peut aider pour ça papa rajouta Matty.

- Et un jour les sceaux tomberont et il sera libre et il s'en prendra à mes descendants, vos descendants les enfants. Il est dans la tradition des Potter qu'à chaque mage noir qui se lèvera un Potter se trouvera en face pour se battre contre lui. Orphéo a raison Voldemort est un monstre et je ne prendrai pas le risque de mettre ma famille en danger parce que je n'aurai pas eu le courage d'y aller. Voldemort a plus d'un tour dans sa manche mais il n'est pas le seul…

- Toi tu as une épée dans le bras souffla Jio en regardant le tatouage de son père.

- C'est quoi en plus cette histoire que tu as dû tuer ton maître ? demanda Vanessa.

- Le savoir de la magie ancienne est gardé depuis la nuit des temps par le conseil des Anciens qui réside dans un lieu appelé Maladrone. Ils étaient trois : Ichiro, Excelsius et Long Hinn. Je ne sais pas exactement comment ils en sont arrivés là, s'ils l'ont créée, s'ils l'ont récupérée mais ils sont devenus les gardiens d'une arme antique. Une épée s'appelant le Golwyn expliqua Harry en faisant apparaître l'épée et en la posant devant lui. Non Matty ne la touche pas ! Cette arme a été utilisée une seule fois dans l'histoire mais cette unique utilisation à laisser son nom dans l'histoire.

- La disparition de l'Atlantide ! souffla Phéo.

- Je suis content qu'au moins un de mes enfants retient ce que je raconte sourit Harry. Cette arme appartenait à l'empereur de l'Atlantide Calsiriam qui l'a eu par je ne sais quel miracle en sa possession, Certains disent que c'est les anciens qui qui la lui auraient donnés mais je ne sais pas. En tout cas cette épée a une conscience propre animée de pouvoirs et de destructions. Et au lieu que ce soit l'empereur qui contrôle l'épée c'est l'épée qui s'est mise à le contrôler le faisant faire la guerre pour avoir toujours plus. Ce fut la grande Epoque de l'Atlantide : tant au niveau des conquêtes qu'au niveau de la connaissance. Mais Calsiriam était un homme, un homme qui se mit à vieillir et qui ne peut plus se battre arrivé à un certain âge. Il construisit au cœur de son île un sanctuaire où reposerait le Golwyn qui veillerait sur la cité. Et l'arme fut presque abandonnée. Elle ressentit alors un sentiment de trahison qui la mena à détester le peuple de l'Atlantide. Et comme l'arme avait acquis énormément de pouvoir grâce à l'empereur, elle dégagea, d'un seul coup tout son pouvoir qui ébranla la Terre et les eaux environnantes. Mais cette arme plus que posséder une conscience renferme les âmes que Calsiriam a pris avec expliqua Harry.

- Et comment elle est passé de l'Atlantide à dans ton bras ? Parce que je ne pense pas que tu sois allé la pêcher en retrouvant l'ile perdue de l'Atlantide ? demanda Ely.

- Lorsque l'Atlantide a été submergée par les eaux les anciens ont récupérés l'épée et l'ont scellés afin qu'elle n'atterrisse pas entre de mauvaises mains. Et il y a une soixantaine d'années maintenant ou dans ces eaux-là Voldemort s'est présenté à Maladrone pour réclamer le Golwyn. Ils ont refusé de lui donner alors il a tenté de s'en emparer par la force enfin bref du Voldemort tout craché. Il a réussi à détruire Excelsius et Ichiro, ce qui montre quand même son niveau ahurissant en magie. Long Hinn est parvenu à le bannir de Maladrone. Puis Voldemort a disparu la fameuse nuit d'Halloween 1981. Je vous passe tout le reste, mais un jour, le jour de mes 18ans plus précisément Long Hinn est rentré en contact avec moi pour avoir une sorte de pacte bien que ce soit surtout moi le bénéficiaire il m'a confié une épée contrôlant les éléments tout en m'indiquant qu'il me ferait parvenir des indices dans la guerre pour m'aider.

- Mais dans les récits de guerre personne n'a jamais parlé de lui souffla Jio.

- Parce que personne ne le connais Jio sourit nostalgiquement Harry perdu dans ses souvenirs avant de reprendre. Quand nous avons atterri en 1977 il y a eu une bataille, la fameuse bataille où j'ai perdu mon ami Ron alors que Tatie Mione et tonton Draco avaient été envoyés dans la dimension pour être torturés.

- Maman avait disparu aussi et tu étais dans le coma se souvient Ely les yeux dans le vague pour se remémorer. C'est ce jour-là que j'ai fait la connaissance de tonton Archi et tatie Mizi n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui sourit Harry. Mon corps était dans le coma mais mon âme est montée à Maladrone, j'en ai profité pour demander à passer l'épreuve pour avoir le Golwyn mais Long Hinn a décrété que je n'étais pas apte mais qu'il allait m'apprendre à contrôler correctement ma magie. Cet homme était une ordure, un tortionnaire, un pauvre con mais il savait y faire pour parvenir à ses fins grimaça Harry en se souvenant de l'illusion de Ely mourante. Mon âme a passé 5ans là-haut à s'entraîner comme un dératé mais même au bout de ses 5ans je n'étais pas apte à avoir le Golwyn alors que Voldemort il ne lui aurait fallu qu'une seconde pour l'avoir.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fallait faire pour avoir cette putain d'épée ! s'époumona Jio

- Tuer Long Hinn n'est-ce pas papa ? demanda Phéo calmant du même fait son jumeau.

- Quand je n'ai plus senti la magie de votre mère pendant que je me battais avec Voldemort il a eu la mauvaise idée de me titiller et je me suis vraiment énervé j'ai lâché ma magie et je me suis dirigé vers lui avec une vraie intention meurtrière pour la première fois de ma vie. Quand j'allais embrocher Voldemort Long Hinn est apparu entre lui et moi et s'est fait embroché à la place de Voldy. Je ne voulais pas avoir Long Hinn mais le sceau à détecter l'envie meurtrière et Long Hinn m'a confié le Golwyn. Mais étant un être magique sa mort a provoqué une explosion raconta Harry avec un boule d'émotion coincée dans la gorge.

- C'est lui qu'on a entendu avant que vous vous écrouliez, celui qui a parlé à petit cornichon ? haleta Vanessa.

- J'avais horreur qu'il m'appelle comme ça ! grogna Harry avant de sursauter. Voldemort est vraiment en rogne le portail ne va pas tarder à céder !

- Papa laisse nous au moins venir t'aider si on s'y met à plusieurs ça ira mieux ! supplia Ely.

- Tu crois réellement que je vais laisser ma fille, enceinte de surcroît, aller se battre contre Voldemort ? rétorqua Harry avec ironie. Vous avez d'autres questions ?

- Si on te pose des questions tu ne vas pas te battre ? demanda Momo.

- Des questions pertinentes Momo sourit Harry alors que le Golwyn reprenait place dans son bras.

- De toute manière si tu ne reviens pas d'ici trois heures on vient te chercher que tu le veuilles ou non! trancha Ely.

- Alors là ça m'étonnerai Ely nargua Harry en l'embrassant sur le front.

Harry embrassa chacun de ses enfants sans échanger un mot puis se plaça en face de sa femme qui avait les mains qui tremblaient. Il s'empara des mains de sa femme alors que des larmes commençaient à inonder ses yeux violets.

- N'y va pas on va sceller le portail murmura Maya entre deux pleurs.

- Tu sais ce que je vais faire ne t'inquiète pas…

- Justement c'est pour ça que je m'inquiète.

- J'y arriverai je te promets, le sceau va tomber je t'aime sourit Harry en déposant ses lèvres sur celles de sa femme avant de disparaître pour réapparaître juste au moment où le portail se matérialisait. A nous deux Tom.

Harry s'élança dans le portail qui disparu à nouveau, immédiatement alors que Maya tombait à genoux avant d'être rejointe par ses enfants.

- Trois heures maman et après on va le chercher s'il est pas revenu rassura Jio bien qu'il tremblait.

- Il a scellé le portail de l'intérieur personne ne peut rentrer… commença Maya avec un sous-entendu.

- Et personne ne peut sortir n'est-ce pas ? ragea Ely.

- Croyez moi c'est pas pour vous qu'il a fait ça mais pour moi ! Car je n'aurais pas la patience d'attendre trois heures avant d'essayer de forcer ce putain de portail ! grogna Maya. Votre père a toujours tout voulu garder secret pour que vous n'ayez pas à grandir comme lui il a grandi. Vous pouvez lui reprocher beaucoup de chose mais pas l'amour qu'il vous porte !

- On le sait maman ne t'inquiète pas, c'est juste qu'il s'est passé beaucoup de chose depuis tout à l'heure ! il y a quatre heures papa faisait encore l'imbécile et maintenant il est en train de se battre contre Voldemort après qu'on ait vu vos versions du passé ! lâcha Phéo en s'accroupissant aux côtés de sa mère.

- Dis comme ça, ça fait encore plus bizarre Phéo souffla Li Lin.

- Bon allez maintenant il faut que j'aille voir les incontrôlables pour leur expliquer se motiva Maya en essuyant rageusement ses joues.

- En tout cas Maya tu as loupé un super truc, Judith t'a mis Vlad au sol pour lui piquer son flingue de façon magnifique ! Vlad a été traumatisé je crois rit Jio pour essayer de changer les idées de sa mère.

- Aujourd'hui que j'ai vu ça de l'autre côté je me rends compte qu'à 17ans j'avais manqué plein de détails, jasper qui a rougi quand on a parlé de Alice, Dora qui a failli se tromper de nom, et des tas de trucs que tout le monde a dit que je n'avais même pas entendu à l'époque soupira Maya.

- En même temps je pense qu'à cette époque-là vous aviez d'autres chats à fouetter ! rassura Li Lin. Mais vous pensiez vraiment que j'étais la fille de vos amis ?

- On en doutait même pas une minute ! Mais on s'est posé des questions quand on s'est rendu compte qu'ils avaient eu des garçons ! pouffa Maya. Après tu es devenue un mystère, tu étais peut être une compagne un peu jeune des incontrôlables mais jamais on aurait pensé que tu étais la compagne d'un de nos fils. Et toi Raffayel je ne t'avais même pas remarqué et pourtant tu étais visible avec les aurors.

- C'est tout l'art de la discrétion Madame Potter sourit Raffayel avant de se retourner dans un sursaut.

- Un problème ? souffla Ely.

- Non j'ai juste eu un mauvais frisson l'espace d'une seconde mais c'est sûrement à cause de toute la magie résiduelle qui traîne dans le coin souffla l'ex-immortel.

- On ferait mieux de rentrer au château vite trancha Maya son expression se durcissant alors qu'elle sommait sa fratrie de marcher plus vite puis finalement elle se retourna. Retournez au château et dites à Mione et à tous les profs de dresser les barrières.

- Li Lin prends Eno et court au château et ne te retourne pas ordonna Orphéo en se mettant derrière sa mère tout comme son frère jumeau.

- Travis va aussi dans le château lâcha Vanessa en se mettant avec ses frères.

- Mais… essaya Travis

- Fais-moi confiance mon amour et va rassurer les filles sourit tendrement la blonde en embrassant son mari qui se dirigea à contre-cœur vers le château.

- Momo, Matty allez à l'abri ! ordonna Elysia.

- Beuhhh grognèrent les deux enfants en tirant sur leur œil pour bien montrer à leur sœur qu'ils ne bougeraient pas.

- C'est ça alors les fameuses poussées de magie que vous sentez ? souffla Vanessa.

- Vaness sans être désagréable c'est pas le moment de t'extasier de tes nouveaux dons ! trancha Jio qui regardait autour de lui.

- Les enfants allez dans le château ! ordonna Maya avec colère alors que son pentagramme apparaissait sous ses pieds.

- Je croyais qu'ils ne devaient plus rentrer en contact avec vous grogna Raffayel alors qu'apparaissaient trois immortels devant eux.

- Je ne peux plus bouger murmura Vanessa en regardant sa sœur avec un peu de panique.

- Moi non plus mais ne le montre pas souffla Elysia en essayant de garder un air : sûre d'elle-même!

- Vous avez accepté le pacte et tout ce qui en découlait vous n'avez rien à faire ici, laissez ma famille tranquille ! ragea Maya en s'avançant d'un pas vers les hommes.

- Vous vous êtes joués de nous pendant 17ans mais Harry Potter n'est pas le seul à savoir jouer avec les mots, il a passé le pacte au nom de Harry Potter pour sa femme Mayaween et ses enfants mais qu'en est-il d'Alanaween l'immortelle ? décréta l'immortel avec un rictus mauvais alors que l'amazone blanchissait.

- L'âme de Mélindra n'est plus, elle a payé de ses péchés mais la place d'Alanaween est là-haut rajouta un autre immortel.

- Alanaween est morte il y a des millénaires de ça ! Laissez là reposer en paix et laissez nous tranquille ! cria Maya.

Roeus duitame arp el ceeph roeus

Neisrev ne at eurdeme

Sapre sde llimasénire ed reancer

Neisrev ne at eurdeme

Maya se sentit immobiliser et elle fut submergée par la même sensation qu'elle avait eu face à Mélindra : les côtés d'Alanaween tentaient de prendre le dessus. Elle ne parvenait plus à bouger mais elle vit du coin de l'œil ses enfants résister à la magie des immortels pour tenter de rester debout.

- Pourquoi résiste-t-elle ? s'étonna un immortel.

- Il suffit de la ramener et son esprit humain s'affaiblira ! ricana un des hommes en s'approchant de l'amazone.

- Eloigne toi d'elle ragea Jio en faisant un micro pas dans leur direction.

- Alors viens te battre morveux ricana l'immortel en disparaissant avec Maya et les deux autres immortels qui se moquaient également.

- Une micro seconde d'ouverture ! cria Phéo en faisant disparaître sa famille alors que Raffayel criait un « non » surpuissant.

- Enora qu'est-ce qui se passe ? paniqua Li Lin quand elle entendit la petite fille qu'elle tenait dans ses bras se mettre à pleurer en hurlant.

- Eno tu ne pouvais pas rester là-bas essaya de réconforter Travis avant d'entendre le hurlement de Raffayel.

- Enora tu restes dans les bras de Jeff ordonna Li Lin en déposant la fillette dans les bras de l'incontrôlable le plus près d'elle.

Rapidement Travis et Li Lin rejoignirent leur beau frère dehors alors qu'il se trouvait seul au milieu de l'immense parc sans plus aucun signe des Potter.

- Raffayel où est-ce qu'ils sont passés ? hurla Li Lin.

- A priori ils ont aussi interprété le pacte comme il le voulait, et dire que j'étais l'un d'eux bafouilla Raffayel blanc. Comment Elysia a-t-elle réussi à voir le bon côté dans toutes ces choses et à me laisser ma chance !

- L'ex-immortel fut sorti de son début de dépression par le poing de Travis qui lui percuta la mâchoire avant qu'il ne l'attrape par le col.

- Pour le moment tes petits problèmes de dépression intérieure on s'en fout Raffayel ! Tu n'es plus un immortel tu es des nôtres maintenant ! Alors explique nous sinon je te jure que moldu ou non tu te reprendras mon poing dans la gueule ! Et crois moi arrivé à un certain niveau je ne me contrôle vraiment plus ! ragea l'incontrôlable. Où sont ma femme et le reste de ma famille ?

- Très bien tu veux voir je vais te montrer grogna Raffayel en prenant son pendentif et en tendant la main. Donne moi ton alliance et toi Li Lin ta bague de fiançailles.

Aucun des deux moldus ne posa de question et ce n'était pas faute de le vouloir mais ils s'exécutèrent et chacun confia sa bague à leur beau frère. Il accrocha les deux bagues avec son médaillon et ferma les yeux alors qu'un carré de verdure devant eux commençait à fondre.

- Ouah c'est quoi ce bordel souffla Li Lin en sautant en arrière.

Raffayel ne répondit pas et continua de se concentrer sur une magie qui lui était normalement interdite d'utiliser sur terre. Et soudain il lança dans le carré de verdure le pendentif avec les deux bagues alors que Li Lin et Travis s'horrifièrent avant de voir le vert de l'herbe devenir transparent alors que des images apparaissaient : les enfants Potter disparus.

- Phéo s'inquiéta Li Lin en posant sa main sur l'image de son fiancé qui était allongé au sol.

Mais sa main ne rencontra qu'une espèce de produit gélatineux qui ne fit que brouiller l'image.

- Où sont-ils ? demanda Travis avec inquiétude en voyant sa femme qui paraissait légèrement paniquée.

- Dans leur maison dans le monde des immortels, Orphéo a profité de la faille faite dans les protections lorsque les immortels ont transplanés (pour faire transplaner) ( pour téléporter )

toute sa famille c'est pour ça qu'il doit être épuisé. Je ne peux plus m'y rendre moi-même, je n'ai pas assez de magie et la puissance magique qui se dégage de ce monde aurait tôt fait de me tuer. Maintenant on ne peut que voir et attendre leur retour à eux et à Harry.

- On est où ? paniqua Vanessa quand elle sentit à nouveau le sol sous ses pieds.

- Phéo ! cria Jio alors que son jumeau s'étalait au sol.

- Dites moi qu'on est bien tous ici et entier ! souffla Phéo les yeux fermés en essayant de reprendre son souffle.

- Mais t'es complètement barge d'avoir fait ça tout seul ! hurla Elysia en s'accroupissant à côté de son petit frère. Momo va chercher une potion énergisante dans la chambre de papa et maman. Et Vanessa tu ne vas pas nous tomber dans les pommes maintenant !

- Si tu as la tête qui tourne c'est normal c'est le monde des immortels qui fait ça, c'est la magie ! Il faut que ton corps l'accepte, vient t'asseoir sourit Matty en prenant la main de sa sœur pour qu'elle s'assoit sur le fauteuil.

- On est dans le monde des immortels ? haleta Vanessa.

- Ouais on est dans notre maison ! Matty vient m'aider à porter ma loque humaine de jumeau et toi Ely tu vas t'asseoir et te calmer aussi ! Tu es enceinte !ordonna Jio en soulevant son frère pour le traîner vers le canapé sur lequel Matty l'aida à le hisser.

- J'ai faim gémit Orphéo faisant rire sa famille pour la première fois depuis qu'ils étaient dans le monde des immortels.

- Jio viens m'aider et montre moi où est la cuisine, il faut qu'on mange et qu'on réfléchisse après à ce qu'on va faire décréta Vanessa en se levant. Orphéo tu ne bouges pas de ce canapé…

- Tu veux que j'aille où ? Je tiens plus debout !souffla Orphéo

- Ely, toi, tu ne bouges pas de ce fauteuil et tu te reposes un peu ! continua Vanessa passée en mode grande sœur surprotectrice.

- Vanessa je … tenta Ely en essayant de se lever avant de s'arrêter en voyant le regard noir de sa sœur. Oui grande sœur.

- Dans cette histoire je risque plus d'être un boulet qu'autre chose Ely alors laisse moi faire ce que je sais faire, laisse moi prendre soin de vous d'accord sourit Vanessa en embrassant sa sœur sur le front. Repose-toi.

- Je vais monter dans mon lit je serais bien mieux là-haut sourit la future maman en se levant pour rejoindre sa chambre mais quand elle passa devant la chambre de ses parents elle ne put s'empêcher de s'arrêter alors que des larmes inondaient ses yeux. Papa viens nous aider je t'en supplie je ne sais pas comment on va s'en sortir !

- Tu es enfin devenu un homme Potter ! nargua Voldemort.

- 17ans que je t'ai pas vu Tom et t'as toujours une sale gueule souffla Harry avant de voir le sang qui coulait de l'arcade du mage noir. J'espère que tu as apprécié ta rencontre avec mon fils !

- Une petite teigne comme son père ! grogna le mage noir en reprenant avec sadisme. Et quel dommage pour son bras !

- Je sais que tu es un homme de très grande valeur moral Tom, tu lui as prêté une blessure et comme je suis son père je te la rends à sa place sourit Harry avant de bouger si rapidement la main que le mage eut juste le temps de sentir une douleur lui lacérer le bras. Il ne faut pas s'en prendre à mes enfants Tom ! JAMAIS !

- Saleté haleta le mage noir en tenant son bras avant de bouger imperceptiblement deux de ses doigts en murmurant « lux tenebris ».

Aussitôt deux globes noirs aux reflets se matérialisèrent aux côtés du mage noir avant de se diriger à toute vitesse vers le survivant avec des directions aléatoires. Harry mis son pied à l'arrière prêt à bondir d'un côté ou d'un autre dès que les sortilèges seraient sur le point de l'atteindre. Cependant il ne se doutait de rien lorsque les deux boules vacillèrent et explosèrent à quelques mètres de lui délivrant des éclairs rouges qui se mirent à foudroyer tout ce qu'ils rencontraient. Harry dressa un bouclier et ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un gémissement quand un des éclairs le toucha quand même.

- Putain Harry c'est plus avec tes gosses que tu fais mumuse-là se morigéna le survivant en voyant la fumée qui s'échappait de sa robe de sorcier qu'il transforma en sa tenue de combat.

- Pas mal Potter pour réussir à stopper ce sort !

- Pas mal Tom pour réussir à le lancer ironisa Harry avant de sourire méchamment et de faire le même geste que Voldemort avait fait et de lancer également « lux Ténébris ».

Aussitôt le sort de magie noir se lança sur le mage noir qui eut juste le temps de reculer de deux pas et de lancer un autre sortilège provoquant une explosion entre les deux maléfices. Harry avança à travers le brouillard et décrocha une bonne droite dans la tête du mage noir qui ne l'avait pas sentit arriver et qui perdit l'équilibre en tombant au sol.

- Alors Tom on ne tient plus sur ses jambes ? demanda Harry.

- Et le golden boy ose utiliser la magie ! Que vont pensez tous tes fans Harry Potter ! rétorqua Voldemort.

- Severus enseigne la magie noire à Poudlard car en tant que directeur j'ai voulu l'instruire aux élèves ! Il n'y a pas de couleur dans la magie juste les intentions Tom expliqua Harry comme s'il parlait de la pluie et du beau temps.

- Ce traître de Severus ! ragea le mage noir en se redressant.

- Et si on cessait de discuter de choses aussi futiles Tom! Est-ce que mon coup t'aurait sonné et tu cherches à gagner du temps ? Crois moi maintenant que je te vois comme ça devant moi tu es loin de me faire peur, de la pitié oui mais pas de la peur. Alors montre moi de quoi tu es capable car je suis sûr que tu n'es pas au mieux de tes capacités fils de moldu !

Voldemort transplana pour réapparaître à une vingtaine de mètres plus loin et pouvoir se remettre debout sans risque.

- Si tu voulais juste te relever tu aurais dû me le dire je t'aurais laissé te relever on m'a dit qu'il fallait être gentil avec les personnes âgées ! lâcha Harry.

Harry regarda le mage noir se mettre à rager et c'est exactement ce qu'il voulait. Plus le mage noir se mettait en colère plus il dégageait de la magie et plus la magie de Harry se réveillait, le galvanisant au plus haut point. Il adorait la vie qu'il menait et il pense que ça aurait été déplacé de le dire à voix haute et il ne l'avait jamais pensé consciemment avant aujourd'hui mais putain qu'est ce que ça faisait du bien de pouvoir lâcher sa magie sans avoir à faire attention.

Il lâcha un pic de magie en direction de Voldemort qui répliqua avec la même intensité et Harry ne put s'empêcher de sourire en se disant que les choses sérieuses allaient enfin commencer. Le combat qui avait été mis en suspend 17ans plus tôt reprenait pour la partie finale. Les coups se mirent à pleuvoir et Harry remercia cérémonieusement Long Hinn d'avoir affaibli le mage noir momentanément du moins le temps qu'il affronte son fils sinon Orphéo aurait eu beaucoup d'ennui.

Il ne sut combien de temps ils passèrent à se battre, peut être était-ce quelques minutes, quelques heures mais Harry commençait à ressentir au plus profond de lui-même qu'il devait rentrer. Il y avait un souci dans le monde réel et on avait besoin de lui. Cependant perdu dans ses pensées il ne vit pas le sectusempra arriver et lui entailler l'œil le forçant à poser le genou au sol face à ce flux de sang et à cette cécité momentanée.

- Plus vieux mais tu fais toujours les même erreurs ! nargua Voldemort en s'approchant et en lançant des sorts que Harry parvint à arrêter in extremis.

Ni une ni deux le survivant déchira un morceau de sa tunique et s'en servit pour bander son œil. Il n'avait pas le temps de se soigner pour le moment. Et ce sentiment qui ne le lâchait pas et qui le rendait de plus en plus nerveux n'était pas pour l'aider surtout que Voldemort semblait avoir un regain d'énergie en le voyant en difficulté. Harry baissa son bouclier magique et ni une ni deux Voldemort s'approcha afin de lancer le plus de maléfices possibles qui bizarrement n'eurent aucune impact sur le survivant.

- J'ai envie de te dire que toi tu innoves mais c'est également toujours la même erreur Tom ! trancha Harry en levant son bras alors que le Golwyn apparaissait pour transpercer Voldemort qui se retrouva avec le souffle coupé n'arrivant pas à croire ce qui se passait.

- Po…tter haleta le mage noir en tentant de sortir la lame de son corps.

Cependant dès que sa main rentra en contact avec la lame il ne put que hurler de douleur. Ses veines ressortirent de son corps et le même genre de veines apparut sur la lame du Golwyn. Et doucement, fatalement la lame devint légèrement bleutée avant de se foncer alors qu'elle commençait à aspirer la vie de l'âme du mage noir.

- Potter enlève ça ! hurla de douleur le mage noir.

- Tu voulais cette arme Tom, si toi tu me l'avais planté dans le corps aurais-tu eu la décence de la retirer si je te l'avais demandé ? demanda Harry avec la main sur la garde de l'épée millénaire.

- Oui… souffla Tom à bout de force.

- Tu me fais de la peine Tom, toi qui t'es vanté des années d'être le digne descendant de Salazard Serpentard ait la fierté de l'être jusqu'au bout ! Et je crois qu'il est temps que tout cela finisse ! trancha Harry en enfonçant un peu plus l'épée dans le corps qui mage noir qui se remit à crier.

- Et… toi… tu te crois mieux Potter haleta Tom en crachant du sang. A utiliser cette arme qui avait été volés par les sœurs !

- C'est donc ça la fameuse arme antique qu'elles ont tenté de voler ? s'étonna Harry en regardant l'épée.

En effet plusieurs fois Maya avait ragé contre sa vie antérieure en la traitant d'idiote d'avoir juste endossé le rôle de « celle qui monte la garde » pendant que sa sœur s'occupait de ses petites affaires. Elle n'avait jamais réellement su de quelle arme il s'agissait mais elle pensait plutôt qu'elle avait subit un lavage de cerveau là-dessus car à chaque fois qu'elle cherchait des détails dans sa mémoire elle ne voyait qu'un flou noir.

- Harry je t'en supplie revient intervint la voix en pleure de Li Lin en faisant sursauter le survivant.

- Ta gamine ! grogna Voldemort qui n'avait même plus la force de bouger.

- La future femme de mon fils plutôt ! rétorqua Harry.

- Une grande sorcière je suppose pour réussir à passer les frontières de cette dimension souffla Tom.

- Une grande moldue qui a l'air d'avoir plus d'un tour dans son sac je dirais plutôt sourit Harry.

- Quelle honte ! gémit Voldemort qui tentait de résister de toutes ses forces.

- Le monde a bien changé en 17ans Tom, mes enfants choisissent qui ils veulent pour être heureux. Si ça te rassure la nouvelle génération de sangs-purs est une brave bande de gosses qui se bat pour regagner l'honneur de leur famille : des serdaigles, des pouffsouffles, des gryffondors et des Serpentards. La honte que tu avais apportée sur la maison de ton ancêtre a été lavée par ces gosses ! J'aimerais te dire repose en paix Tom mais ce serait déplacé envers toutes les vies que tu as pris finit Harry alors que le mage noir ne bougeait plus.

Deux secondes plus tard la lame du Golwyn redevint normale et Harry la retira du corps de son ennemi de toujours. Immédiatement le corps du mage noir devint poussière qui eut vite fait d'être dispersée dans le chaos de ce monde qui avait été le spectateur de ce combat épique. Il baissa son œil valide vers sa main qui tenait le Golwyn et il eut l'impression d'avoir un problème à son œil tellement sa main tremblait : il avait réussi. Il était maintenant temps de rentrer et il ne savait pas comment ils s'y étaient pris à Poudlard mais la voix de Li Lin avait créée une brèche dans le sceau qu'il avait posé sur le portail. D'ici quelques secondes tout serait fini, il sera enfin libre.

*** 20 minutes plus tôt dans le parc de Poudlard***

- Raffayel arrête toi tu vas finir par y rester ! ordonna Archi en rejoignant dans le parc Li Lin, Travis et l'ex-immortel. Venez-vous reposer tous les trois !

- Archi c'est pas possible ils sont en train de se lancer à l'assaut d'un monde à eux 6, ils sont complètement fous ! gémit Travis en désignant sa femme qui se reflétait toujours sur la surface aqueuse que Raffayel gardait ou plutôt tentait de garder ouverte.

- Ça fait douze heures que vous êtes là tous les trois, venez manger et vous reposez un moment tenta à nouveau calmement Archi avant de s'énerver quand il vit qu'aucun des trois n'avait de réaction appropriée. Vous croyez que vous êtes que tous les trois à être inquiets ! Travis tu as tes filles qui sont mortes de peur et qui se demande où vous êtes passés ! Li Lin tu crois que Phéo dira quoi quand il saura que tu tiens plus debout et que tu fais n'importe quoi ? Et toi Raffayel tu crois que c'est en t'épuisant magiquement que ça fera revenir Ely plus vite !

- Elle est enceinte et elle s'apprête à se battre contre des gens qui nourrissent de la tuer depuis 17ans Archiwendel ! Et tout ce que je peux faire c'est attendre ici je ne peux rien faire ! ça fait à peine 12h qu'ils ont disparu et là bas presque 2 semaines se sont écoulées ! souffla Raffayel en tombant à genoux alors que l'image vacillait.

- Vous pensez que Harry a réussi ? demanda finalement Li Lin en regardant dans la direction ou le survivant avait disparu il y également une douzaine d'heures.

- Je ne sais pas … murmura Archi.

- Non non non n'y allez pas ! hurla Raffayel quand il vit dans l'image les 6 Potter se diriger en ligne vers le palais où se dressaient des golems de Cristal afin d'assurer la première ligne de défense.

- Putain je viens d'avoir une idée ! Archi tu t'y connais en serment sorcier ? paniqua Li Lin en voyant vers quoi se dirigeaient les Potter.

- Pas vraiment… s'étonna l'elfe.

- Raffayel tiens le coup je sais pas ce qu'elle a comme idée mais tiens le coup ! On revient ! lâcha Travis avant de se mettre à courir derrière la fiancée de Phéo.

Li Lin déboula dans la grande salle comme une furie faisant ainsi cesser tout le vacarme qui y régnait. Elle chercha quelqu'un du regard et se remise à courir jusqu'à quasiment la percuter.

- Hermione lors d'un pari magique comment on fait pour recevoir nos gains ? s'affola Li Lin alors que Travis comprenait enfin où elle voulait en venir.

- Li lin je ne vois pas le….

- Réponds ! exigea Travis.

- Déjà avant de réclamer les gains d'un pari il faut savoir si tu as gagné ! Tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier avec qui tu as contracté le pari mais quand tu as passé le pari ta main a dû s'illuminer demanda Mione à Li Lin qui hocha la tête. Si tu gagnes le pari normalement cette même main s'illumine.

- Non c'est pas possible sa main aurait déjà dû s'illuminer ! contra Travis alors que Li Lin ouvrait de grand yeux.

- J'ai gagné ? bafouilla la chinoise.

- Depuis le premier jour quasiment ! rétorqua Travis. Et sa main ne s'est pas allumée Hermione !

- Comme j'ai dit tout dépend de la puissance du sorcier ….

- Putain c'est Harry le sorcier dis moi pas qu'il est pas assez puissant pour un putain de pari de merde ! s'énerva l'incontrôlable.

- Elle n'a pas encore gagné alors ! rétorqua la directrice de Poudlard. Dans un pari sorcier la moindre petite nuance dans la phrase peut avoir son importance ! Réfléchit Li Lin ! Quels sont les termes exacts qu'Harry à utiliser juste avant de sceller le pari?

- « S'ils sont ensemble avant noël je te devrais quelque chose, s'ils ne sont pas ensemble avant noël, tu me devras une chose petite Li Lin ! » se rappela Li Lin en regardant Travis.

- Et ça a l'air d'être le cas ! affirma Travis avant de stresser. Enfin normalement ! Oh putain je ne sais même plus avec toutes ces conneries !

- Si je force le pari pour gagner il sera quand même valable pour moi ! s'inquiéta Li Lin alors que Hermione haussait les épaules signe qu'elle ne savait pas.

- Qu'est-ce qui se passe s'inquiéta Jeff.

- Et toi pour une fois dans ta vie tu ne pouvais pas prendre ton courage à deux mains ! Non ce n'est pas possible ça tu m'as fait chier toute la nuit en me parlant de tes déboires ! Et tu n'es même pas capable de te décider cria Travis cette fois ci réellement en colère.

- Et de un déjà tu te calmes Travis! Tu es pas le seul à être inquiet ! Tu sais se sont nos parents, nos frères et nos sœurs qui sont dans la merde et t'es pas le seul à être inquiet ! Alors ça sert à rien de hurler ! rugit Jeff alors que Jo et David se tenaient quand même prêts à intervenir au cas où la situation déraperait. Et de deux je me suis jeté à l'eau ! T'es content ?

- Elle t'a jeté souffla Li Lin en regardant au loin Madi qui rougissait.

- Non trancha Jeff.

- Alors merde pourquoi ça fonctionne pas ! Noel n'est pas encore passé! Il faut que Harry revienne ils ne vont pas s'en sortir face à ces trucs ! pleura Li Lin en tombant au sol et en tapant sa main sur le sol. Allez putain allume toi ! J'ai gagné allume toi ! Harry je t'en supplie revient !

- Li Lin arrête tu vas finir par te péter la main ! ordonna Jasper en se mettant à genoux pour prendre la chinoise dans ses bras.

- Pourquoi ça s'allume pas ! On a besoin de Harry ! sanglota la jeune femme.

- Expliquez nous calmement … sans s'énerver ! intervint Rosalie en mitraillant son capitaine du regard.

- A priori Li Lin et Harry ont parié que je sortirai avec Madi avant Noel ? N'est-ce pas Li Lin ? demanda Jeff en s'accroupissant devant la jeune femme qui hocha la tête.

- Quoi ! hurlèrent en cœur les incontrôlables en regardant Madi et Jeff.

- Mais ma main ne s'allume pas ! Et je sais pas pourquoi ! gémit la jeune femme qui continuait de regarder sa main ensanglantée.

- Alors ils sortent pas ensemble ! décréta Jo comme si c'était une évidence. Mais ce n'est pas encore Noël !

- Tu as gagné Li Lin souffla Madison en venant s'accroupir à côté de Jeff devant la chinoise pendant que tous ouvraient de grands yeux. On sort ensemble depuis trois semaines mais on voulait voir d'abord comment ça fonctionnait avant de bouleverser tout l'équilibre de la famille. Seul Orphéo était au courant car il nous a surpris dans les coulisses rougit Madison.

Li Lin allait parler lorsqu'elle sentit une douce chaleur dans sa main droite. En baissant les yeux elle se rendit compte qu'elle s'était illuminée avec à l'intérieur le sceau des Potter qui s'était dessiné. Elle avait remporté le pari ! Elle leva les yeux vers Travis qui l'encouragea du regard.

- Harry Potter comme tu as perdu tu devras me conduire à l'autel pour mon mariage avec Orphéo avec toute la famille présente mais pour ça il faut que tu reviennes et que tu ailles chercher les autres Potter ! décréta Li Lin attendant un miracle…. qui ne vint pas alors qu'elle explosait en pleurs.

- Tu auras essayé au moins Li Lin ! déclara sombrement Travis avant de tourner les talons. Je vais voir où ils en sont là-haut !

- Attends-moi j'arrive lâcha Li Lin en essuyant rageusement ses yeux et en se relevant. Madison, Jeff je suis désolée de vous avoir forcé comme ça mais je me suis dit que si j'avais une chance de faire revenir Harry je devais la saisir.

- Ne t'inquiète pas ! sourit Madi.

- Et maintenant ils auront plus à se cacher dans les coulisses pour se bécoter taquina gentiment Jasper.

Travis et Li Lin ne se prirent même pas au jeu et sortirent dans le parc le cœur gros et surtout déçus que l'idée de la jeune femme n'ait pas fonctionné. Raffayel n'avait pas bougé de même que Archi qui semblait avoir cessé d'essayer de le raisonner et quand il les vit arriver la mine sombre la petite lueur d'espoir qu'il avait dans les yeux s'éteignit.

- Ça a pas marché sanglota Li Lin avant de laisser échapper un cri d'horreur en tombant à genoux. Ils sont en train de tout détruire ! Je croyais qu'il n'était pas possible de lâcher autant de magie ?

- Hey Li Lin on parle des Potter oublie pas ! Ils sont peut-être en sous effectif mais ils sont hargneux et ils savent ce qu'ils veulent ! Ils n'ont pas seulement subi les entraînements des immortels, nous les avons tous formés ! rassura Archi avant de se tourner vers Travis. Vanessa se bat comme une lionne tu peux être fier d'elle.

- C'est quoi ce bordel ! hurla Harry en apparaissant de nulle part. Pourquoi je ne sens plus qu'Eno ?

- Harry tu es là ! cria Li Lin en se levant pour aller se jeter dans les bras de son beau père perdu en pleurant. Harry… les immortels… maya prisonnière… phéo frère sœur…. Disparus… battre… monstre !

- Li Lin respire et explique moi j'ai rien compris ! exigea Harry.

- Harry ton œil souffla Archi en s'approchant mais qui s'arrêta vite en voyant le regard enfin en voyant l'œil valide d'Harry le mitrailler du regard.

- Putain ! s'insurgea Harry en voyant enfin la flaque dans le sol. Qu'est-ce qu'ils foutent à se battre là- bas ? Et où est Maya ?

- Regardez dans mon esprit ce sera plus simple j'ai baissé tous mes boucliers déclara Raffayel. Mais ne me fait pas perdre ma concentration ce miroir des ombres est la seule chose qui nous permette de suivre ce qui se passe !

- Tu peux être tué pour utiliser cette magie ici Raffayel s'inquiéta Harry.

- Mr Potter la femme que j'aime et qui porte mon enfant est en train de partir à l'assaut des immortels je n'ai plus rien à perdre souffla l'immortel en ne quittant pas Elysia du regard.

- Archi tu peux aller dire aux sorciers que Voldemort est réellement mort cette fois ci s'il te plaît demanda Harry en s'approchant de Raffayel.

- Tes blessures… tenta Archi avant de faire demi tour en marmonnant. Imbécile, crétin, va te faire voir ! Je me demande encore pourquoi je m'inquiète pour toi !

Le survivant posa deux doigts sur la tempe de l'ex immortel et plongea dans ses souvenirs, dans les 12 dernières heures pour être plus précis. Et quand il eut fini ce serait un euphémisme de dire qu'il était en colère. La terre tremblait et il était entouré d'une puissante aura qui ressemblait plus à un brasier ardent.

Il regarda ses deux gendres et sa belle fille et disparu du parc de Poudlard pour se retrouver en plein milieu de la bataille que ses enfants avaient déclenché face aux immortels. Maya les avaient mis en garde lors de la fin du pacte, s'ils cherchaient les Potter et ne respecteraient pas leur clause ils allaient se retrouver avec une guerre sur le dos. Ils l'avaient voulu alors ils l'auraient. Foi d'Harry Potter pensa le survivant tout en détruisant avec le Golwyn deux Golem qui s'acharnaient contre Vanessa qui tentait tant bien que mal de résister.

- Papa ! cria Vanessa en se jetant sur son père qui la serra fortement dans ses bras.

- Reste derrière moi, il faut qu'on se regroupe. Ils tentent de vous disperser car vous êtes plus facilement atteignables en étant seul ! ordonna Harry en se tournant pour décapiter un autre monstre.

- Jio nous l'a bien dit en plus, mais je me suis fait avoir gémit la blonde.

- Tu t'en sors très bien ne t'inquiète pas ! rassura Harry en avançant dans la ligne ennemie en détruisant les golems par la magie pure.

- Papa ! hurlèrent Momo en Matty en se jetant sur leur père qui s'inclina pour les attraper tous les deux en vol.

- Vous allez bien, pas trop de bobo ? demanda le survivant inquiet.

- Non ça va pour le moment que des égratignures et ton œil papa ? souffla Matty en voyant le bandage d'infortune de son père.

- On verra ça plus tard, restez derrière moi avec Vanessa déclara Harry en reposant ses enfants au sol.

- Attention derrière toi Vanessa cria Elysia en lançant une boule de feu sur un golem derrière sa sœur. Papa il t'est arrivé quoi au visage ? Laisse-moi regarder !

- Elysia je vais bien l'important c'est de récupérer Phéo et Jio et d'aller chercher votre mère ! lâcha le survivant en posant un baiser sur la joue de sa fille. Et comment ça va ?

- Bizarrement je me sens bien ! Je sais qu'il est trop tôt encore pour sentir quoi que ce soit mais j'ai l'impression de le sentir réagir avec la magie et l'adrénaline sourit tendrement Elysia en caressant son ventre qui avait pris un très léger volume.

- Fais attention à vous deux Raffayel est mort d'inquiétude ! souffla Harry avant de regarder ses 4 enfants. De toute manière je récupère les jumeaux et je vous renvoie sur terre.

- L'espoir fait vivre papa ! trancha Jio en arrivant avec Phéo. On est là pour récupérer maman et tant que l'on n'aura pas récupérer maman on reste là.

- Maman avait dit que s'ils touchaient un seul d'entre nous, on rentrerait en guerre ! Ils s'en sont pris à Maman, papa ! Et le gars nous a clairement mis au défi de venir et je peux te dire que 17ans de colère emmagasinée ça va péter sec ! expliqua calmement Orphéo avant de se retourner et de faire exploser deux Golems.

- Je vois ça ! Vous avez l'air …. en pleine forme si j'en crois la nouvelle déco du coin ! ironisa Harry en avisant les trous et les morceaux de Golems qui jonchaient le sol ci et là. Bon alors c'est quoi votre plan ? demanda Harry avant de voir l'air de ses enfants. Vous avez un plan au moins ?

- Bien sûr ! On lâche notre magie, on rentre, on récupère maman et on se barre sourit Momo avec candeur.

- Pitié dites moi qu'au moins un de vous a hérité de l'esprit de votre mère ? supplia Harry avant de se tourner pour détruire 4 golems.

- En tant normal on t'aurait dit Phéo mais là il a passé la limite du politiquement correct, il est foutu ! se moqua Ely.

- Tu sais que c'est Li Lin qui a réussi à me faire revenir de l'autre côté du portail ! Elle a créé par je ne quel moyen une faille dans le scellé aussi grande qu'un gouffre ! dévoila Harry.

- Tu ne lui as pas demandé comment elle a fait ? s'étonna Jio pendant que Phéo souriait avec fierté.

- J'étais à peine apparu dans le parc qu'elle m'a sauté dessus en pleurs sans que je ne comprenne rien et j'ai vite compris quand j'ai vu que Raffayel avait fait apparaître un miroir d'ombre. Ça fait plus de 12h qu'il le maintient ouvert pour que Travis, Li Lin et lui-même puissent suivre ce qui se passe. Je pense que lorsque elle a vu les Golems elle a dû commencer à paniquer notre petite Li Lin expliqua Harry.

- Un miroir des ombres ? C'est quoi ça ? bafouilla Ely perdue.

- Un sortilège des immortels qui leur permettent de suivre ce qui se passe ici expliqua Harry avant de sentir des barrières de protection se mettre en place entre eux et le palais alors il se mit à sourire malicieusement. Plusieurs fois vous m'avez dit les enfants que vous alliez bientôt me battre je crois qu'il faut que vous preniez conscience de quelque chose après toutes ces années. Mais avant ça allons chercher votre mère et rester bien derrière moi.

- Mais les défenses qu'ils viennent de mettre ? s'étonna Ely en voyant son père avancer.

- Les défenses ? Quelles défenses ? sourit Harry en débridant sa magie pour la lancer sur les barrières de protections qui disparurent immédiatement. Je crois que la grossesse te ramollit les sens Ely, il n'y a pas de défense.

- Ouah c'était quoi ça encore ! Ça m'a fait trembler jusque dans le cerveau cria Vanessa.

- Jio et Phéo vous avancez à mes côtés pour parer les coups qui arrivent direct. Vanessa, Ely au milieu pour supporter le choc magique et Momo et Matty vous vous mettez derrière et vous garder les boucliers actifs jusqu'à ce qu'on soit rentré de ce putain de palais. Ensuite vous vous diviser en équipe de 2 pour retrouver votre mère et moi je partirai de mon coté. Au moindre problème vous appeler à l'aide d'accord ? décréta Harry avec inquiétude.

- Vanessa tu viendras avec moi déclara Phéo en même temps que Jio lâchait. Ely tu viendras avec moi.

- Ah priori on a pas nos mots à dire là-dessus souffla Ely en levant les yeux au ciel.

- Les gardes arrivent ! lâcha Matty en pointant du doigt les hommes habillés de blanc et de rouge.

- Les enfants toute votre vie on vous a dit de restreindre vos pouvoirs, de faire attention, de ne pas en utiliser trop. Aujourd'hui vous allez devoir faire avec tous vos pouvoirs, oubliez vos limites. Sentez la magie qui circule dans votre corps, canalisez là et lâchez là d'un seul coup. Vous verrez que ça fait pas mal de dégâts conseilla Harry.

- Pourquoi les trucs les plus drôles tu nous les montres que maintenant père indigne ! bouda Orphéo qui essaya sur le mur d'enceinte du palais qui explosa littéralement.

- Ouais le politiquement correct a même largement été dépassé ! Tu traines trop avec les incontrôlables Phéo ! souffla Harry alors que ses autres enfants riaient ouvertement.

- Il est encore plus drôle dans cet état que lorsqu'il a bu pouffa Elysia.

Harry sourit tendrement en entendant ses enfants se moquer aux dépends de Orphéo qui ne le relevait même pas perdu dans sa contemplation du palais du conseil des immortels.

- Hey Phéo tu dors ? taquina Momo en voyant son grand frère sans réaction.

- Il cherche son rythme coupa Jio à l'incompréhension de ses frères et sœurs.

- Regardez sa main gauche, celle qui tient son violon normalement expliqua Harry en désignant la main de son fils où ses doigts bougeaient en rythme. Et une fois qu'il aura trouvé son rythme tant que le morceau sera pas terminé il sera sur sa lancée.

- Comme toi papa !

- On se calera sur vous se sera plus simple et puis faut pas se leurrer c'est vous les deux qui avez le plus de rythme ! Satané musicien à deux noises décréta Jio.

- T'as qu'à te remettre à jouer et arrêter d'emmerder le monde ! Et prendre aussi ton courage à deux mains une fois de temps en temps ! rétorqua Phéo en revenant à la réalité et en lançant un regard plein de sous-entendu à Jio. Si aujourd'hui j'arrive à suivre papa c'est parce que j'ai la conscience tranquille Jio ! ce qui n'est pas ton cas je te le rappelle !

- Ça y est ils bougent ! lâcha Vanessa en voyant les immortels.

- Vous êtes prêt ? souffla Harry.

- Oui répondirent ses 6 enfants.

- Au moindre souci vous battez en retraite ! ordonna Harry

- Oui

- Si vous avez besoin d'aide vous appelez ! rajouta Harry.

- Oui

- Allez Papa on bouge trancha Orphéo en commençant à avancer.

- Putain rendez-moi mon gosse toujours calme ! jura Harry en remontant jusqu'au niveau de son fils alors que les autres les suivaient au pas. Prêts Phéo ? Jio ?

- Toujours P'pa ! s'enthousiasma Jio avec une épée à la main.

- A l'abordage ! sourit Phéo en souvenir de son concert de fin d'année au conservatoire.

Harry, Orphéo et Jio se mirent rapidement à lancer divers sorts d'expulsion afin de se faire une ouverture dans les rangs ennemis qui se rendirent vite compte qu'ils ne faisaient pas le poids. Les trois Potter qui ouvraient la marche bougeaient chacun en harmonie avec celui d'à côté, les filles derrières dégageaient sur les côtés pendant que les deux petits à l'arrière avaient érigés un puissant bouclier. Aucun angle mort n'était exploitable dans cette formation.

Et soudainement à la surprise des immortels les 6 enfants se séparèrent et s'éloignèrent à toute vitesse dans des directions opposées ne laissant que le survivant qui continuait encore et encore de renforcer son aura. Harry sourit presque avec sadisme en voyant les soldats le regarder sans même réagir, trop absorbés qu'ils étaient par son aura qui se révélait. Et sans qu'aucun d'eux n'ait le temps de faire quoi que ce soit il lança une vague de sort de sommeil plongeant la défense ennemie dans leurs songes. Mais le survivant n'était pas dupe, comme avec Voldemort il ne s'agissait là que de sous-fifres et le conseil serait une autre paire de manche à avoir.

Activant la lecture de ses liens il dû contrôler sa colère quand il vit le lien qui le reliait à sa femme non plus lisse et rouge mais parcouru de zigzag et oscillant comme s'il cherchait à disparaître mais qu'en même temps il résistait. Se dépêchant tout en se débarrassant des inopportuns ses pas le conduisirent non pas dans la salle du conseil comme il le pensait au départ mais dans les sous sol du palais. Seul lieu en ce monde dont il ne connaissait rien car intimement et jalousement garder au secret par le conseil.

Au bout d'une vingtaine de minutes il finit par arriver devant une porte à double battant finement ouvragée. Il essaya bêtement de l'ouvrir en se disant que peut être il aurait une chance mais visiblement ce n'était pas son jour de chance. Si 17ans plus tôt il avait deviné la traitrise des immortels il ne leur aurait fait aucun cadeau et aurait fait beaucoup plus de dégâts. Il essaya plusieurs sorts de déverrouillage mais aucun ne fonctionna de même que les sorts de destruction. La porte restait désespérément hermétique à sa magie. Et puis soudainement il sentit les énergies de ses enfants disparaître.

- Non!hurla le survivant avant de se rappeler sombrement les cris implorants d'Elysia alors qu'il était dans l'illusion de Long Hinn 18ans plus tôt. Et putain de porte de merde !

Complètement hors de lui le survivant défit le sceau qui retenait la majorité de sa magie et se laissa enfin envahir par ce pouvoir qui était le sien. Les murs du couloir se mirent à se fissurer face à la pression magique qui émanait du survivant et un des pauvres soldats qui se trouvait pourtant à presque 50 mètres fut quasiment brûler vif par la magie pure. Il posa sa main droite sur les battants de la porte et laissa sa magie s'infiltrer détruisant chacun des sceaux de protections et des enchantements de fermeture. Il comprit rapidement pourquoi il n'était pas parvenu plus tôt à l'ouvrir, cette porte n'en était pas une, il s'agissait seulement d'un leurre qui devait être là juste pour retarder les ennemis le temps de laisser aux membres du conseil l'opportunité de trouver des plans de secours.

- Quand il n'y a pas d'ouverture il suffit simplement d'en créer une ! bande de cons souffla Harry en envoyant des pulsions de magie pure qui détruisit les faux battants et qui pulvérisa la pierre sur 4 mètres. Sale bande de rats je vais vous faire sortir de votre trou ragea le survivant.

Il posa sa deuxième main à coté de la première et se plongea dans son centre magique afin de rassembler sa magie qu'il fit monter de plus en plus en pression. Puis il rouvrit les yeux et lâcha sa magie qui se répercuta dans tout le sous-sol du palais. Il ne put s'empêcher de sourire avec sadisme en entendant les hurlements à l'étage mais plus encore en entendant les cris qui provenait de la pièce qu'il venait de révéler à plus de 100mètres.

- C'est pas possible bégaya un des membres du conseil en le voyant pénétrer dans la salle avec son aura toujours aussi flamboyante.

- Vous saviez que si vous vous en preniez à ma famille je vous tuerais misérable imbécile pathétique déclara calmement Harry alors que sa voix jaillit comme un hurlement.

Le survivant avisa sa femme assise sur une espèce de trône en pierre, les bras levés au ciel. Elle était maintenue de toutes parts par d'énormes chaînes et elle paraissait exténuée.

- Ry… les enfants… sauve les enfants souffla-t-elle à bout de force ses yeux se fermant tout seul.

- Ta gueule cria un des immortels en la frappant au visage.

Le survivant lança sa magie contre l'homme et l'éjecta contre le mur sur lequel il s'écrasa avec un craquement morbide. Et dans un geste aussi rapidement il fit apparaître dans sa main un poignard de glace qu'il s'apprêta à lancer en plein cœur de l'immortel encore encastré dans le mur mais il fut interrompu par le cri d'un autre immortel à sa droite.

- Si tu tiens à tes mioches tu vas te rendre calmement Harry Potter !

Harry tourna la tête et failli devenir fou en voyant ses six enfants à genoux et blessés alors que les immortels les tenaient en joue. Il sentait sa magie qui voulait se révolter mais quand il croisa le regard vide de ses enfants il réalisa immédiatement que quelque chose ne tournait pas rond. Il ne sentait pas la magie de Vanessa, d'Elysia, de Jio, de Momo et de Matty, c'est comme si leur corps était là mais que ce n'était pas eux. Il planta son regard dans les yeux violets d'Orphéo qui se mit à sourire malicieusement répondant ainsi à sa demande silencieuse. Hormis Orphéo les autres personnes n'étaient que des leurres !

Il sentit la présence familière de son fils qui effleurait ses protections mentales et il lui laissa la possibilité de les passer alors que les immortels prenaient cette soudaine immobilité pour sa capitulation et s'avancèrent pour le neutraliser. Cependant tellement hypnotisé par les visions que lui envoyait son fils pour lui expliquer la situation, le survivant ne sentit pas les immortels tenter désespérément de passer ses boucliers alors qu'ils se faisaient refouler par sa magie.

- _Vous avez trouvé quelque chose ? demanda Matty avec inquiétude en retrouvant ses 4 grands frères et sœurs._

- _Non rien que dalle ! soupira Elysia. Même avec mon empathie je n'arrive pas à trouver la trace de maman._

- _Et les liens ? demanda Momo à Jio._

- _Non plus, je n'ai rien ! Je sens encore vaguement papa mais c'est comme s'il était à des kilomètres ! soupira Jio._

- _Elle doit bien être quelque part quand même ! grogna Vanessa._

- _J'ai peut être une idée intervint doucement Phéo._

- _Vas-y explique mais j'aime pas ton regard Phéo trancha son jumeau en fixant son frère._

- _On métamorphose 6 benêts qu'on a mis KO en nous même et on appelle les renforts. Ils jubileront de nous croire prisonnier et il y a fort à parier qu'ils les emmèneront forcément auprès du conseil donc __à côté de __Maman et là où papa se dirige commença à expliquer Orphéo. Le tout sera d'attendre que papa arrive avant de passer à l'action._

- _Et nous on fait quoi en attendant qu'ils emmènent nos clones là bas ? demanda Vanessa septique._

- _Je vous renvoie sur Terre et je m'infiltre parmi eux ! finalisa Orphéo._

- _Il en est hors de question ! s'insurgea Jio. On ne va pas fuir comme ça pendant que toi et papa vous risquez vos vies ! On est pas des pleutres ! Il est hors de question que je te laisse ici Phéo !_

- _Si on reste tous ici __on est tous morts __Jio ! Et puis il faut arrêter de se voiler la face Vanessa, Momo et Matty sont complètement dépassés, Elysia est sur le point de s'écrouler de fatigue ! Vous pensez que maman ou papa seront satisfaits s'il se passe un truc de mauvais pour chacun de vous ! rétorqua Phéo alors que ses trois sœurs et son petit frère faisaient une moue d'embarras._

- _Dans ce cas ils rentrent et je reste avec toi ! contra Jio._

- _Non ça ne fonctionne pas non plus ! J'ai passé les barrières de mon propre chef en vous emmenant je suis en __quelque sorte inscrit su__r les barrières de protection maintenant. Si vous essayer de retourner sur terre seuls vous n'y parviendrez jamais. On a déjà essayé pendant 17ans de rentrer par nos propres moyens et on a jamais réussi ce n'est pas pour rien. Je vais me faire capturer et je ne vais pas bouger avant d'avoir papa à__ mes côtés, et j__e pourrais rentrer en urgence si nécessaire ! expliqua Phéo._

- _Tu ne pouvais même pas tenir ta fourchette tout seul quand tu nous as fait ap__paraître i__ci Phéo, tu penses être en état pour te battre après nous avoir renvoyé sur Terre ! s'insurgea Vanessa._

- _Sauf si on lance l'enchantement de transfert d'énergie depuis __là-bas à tra__vers le sang des Potter! souffla Elysia avant de voir le petit sourire malicieux de son frère._

- _Vous serez vous 5 et il ne faut pas oublier Enora, même si elle a que trois ans elle a quand même la magie des Potter dans le sang et normalement elle est remontée à bloc ! rajouta Phéo. Après si vous avez un meilleur plan je vous écoute mais là si on continue comme ça on va tous au casse pipe !_

- _T'as intérêt à faire attention Phéo parce que je te jure que si tu y restes je vais te chercher en enfer et je te ferai la misère grogna Elysia en prenant son petit frère dans ses bras pour le serrer fortement alors que les autres Potter venaient se joindre à l'étreinte._

- _Vous pourrez dire à Li lin que je l'aime et que je reviendrai murmura Phéo mal à l'aise._

- _Tu lui diras toi-même quand tu reviendras trancha Jio. On va mettre l'enchantement en place dès notre arrivée__ là-ba__s pour que tu puisses être opérationnel le plus rapidement possible._

_Le jumeau ne fit que hocher la tête et en silence les 5autres Potter firent l'éviter 5 immortels inconscients qu'ils assommèrent un peu plus avant de les métamorphoser en eux-mêmes. Puis après un dernier regard pour leur frère ils se regroupèrent alors que Jio hurlait avec un sonorus qu'ils avaient capturé les gosses Potter. Puis Orphéo les fit disparaître de ce monde en utilisant la brèche qu'il avait fait le coup d'avant et il tomba à genoux complètement vidé alors que les immortels arrivaient en pensant qu'il avait mis KO ceux qui les avaient attaqués._

Jio cours chercher Enora on a pas beaucoup de temps souffla Ely à peine le pied posé au sol.

Ely paniqua Vanessa en retenant sa sœur qui tomba au sol pour vomir tandis que Jio était déjà presque aux portes de Poudlard.

Elysia souffla Raffayel en tentant de s'approcher.

Restes où tu es, Travis et Li Lin aussi ! murmura Elysia pale comme un mort.

Dis nous comment on peut aider Ely, papa n'a jamais voulu nous expliquer cette magie déclara Momo.

Non vous êtes trop jeune et la moindre erreur peut nous être fatale à nous et à Phéo refusa Ely en se levant et en essayant de garder le monde stable autour d'elle tellement tout tournait.

Moi je vais t'aider j'étais petit mais je m'en souviens encore déclara Jio en déposant Eno au sol qui couru se jeter dans les jambes de Vanessa pour la serrer fortement.

Papa et maman ? demanda la fillette avec espoir avant de voir qu'il manquait aussi une autre personne. Phéo ?

On va les faire revenir ma petite puce ne t'inquiète pas rassura Vanessa en lui embrassant le front tout en caressant ses cheveux dans un geste maternel.

Jio je compte sur toi murmura Ely en regardant son petit frère.

Dépêchons nous, Phéo doit se réveiller rapidement déclara Jio posant un baiser sur la joue de sa sœur qui tremblait de peur, de fatigue et de stress contenus.

Les deux Potter se firent face et dans un même geste firent exploser leur magie autour d'eux si bien que tous les habitants du château ressentirent des tressaillements dans les murs.

Par ce sang partagé commença Ely en faisant tomber quelques gouttes au sol

Par ton sang partagé par ton jumeau et ta famille continua Jio en faisant aussi tombé au sol un peu de sang.

Nous partageons nos corps, nos ames et nos vies scellèrent en même temps les deux enfants Potter alors qu'uns arabesque immense à six pointes apparaissait sous leur pieds avec à l'extrémité de chaque pointes un pentagramme.

Jio et Elysia se mirent chacun dans un pentagramme et sentirent rapidement leur énergie leur être retiré et la jeune femme enceinte ne tarda pas à tomber au sol à bout de force.

Mettez vous vite dans un cercle chacun pour le moment on paye pour vous quatre grimaça Jio en posant un genou au sol avant que les autres Potter ne se mettent rapidement en place.

Maintenant il suffit de prier assez fort pour que les dieux nous entendent soupira Elysia faiblement.

Harry rouvrit les yeux une fois sa vision finie et dire qu'il était fier de ses enfants était un euphémisme, il était ébahi par l'idée tordue que son fils avait eu permettant de mettre à l'abri les autres tout en protégeant en même temps ses arrières. Il regarda son fils dont le sourire s'étira un peu plus alors que ses yeux se posaient sur sa main intimant ainsi à son père de regarder également. Harry dû se retenir de rire en voyant que son fils avait commencé un décompte avec ses doigts et que sa magie alliée à l'énergie de ses frères et sœurs l'entourait de plus en plus puissamment. Le survivant posa à son tour sa main sur sa cuisse pour montrer le décompte qu'il avait bien suivi avec son fils.

Quand leur dernier doigt se rétracta Harry fit apparaître le Golwyn qu'il envoya de toutes ses forces en direction des chaines de sa femme qui se brisèrent immédiatement alors qu'elle semblait prendre une respiration vitale à son système.

Décrire ce qui se passa ensuite était quasiment impossible : Harry et Orphéo lâchaient une quantité de magie absolument inimaginable pour le commun des sorciers. Ils détruisaient et se débarrassaient de tout ce qui se mettaient sur leur chemin : à savoir le chemin qui les séparaient de Maya. La magie sorcière blanche et noire, la magie des éléments, la magie des créatures qui leur avait enseigné, tout était permis.

- Phéo couche toi ordonna Harry alors que son fils s'exécutait sans même chercher à comprendre.

Le survivant fit apparaître une violente tempête de vent qu'il transforma en blizzard quand elle fut à proximité d'une horde d'immortels qui tentait de prendre son fils à revers. Harry fit un sourire hypocrite aux immortels qui étaient complètement dépassés et qui comprenaient enfin qu'ils avaient déclenché la fureur de la mauvaise famille et ils étaient en train de tout perdre. Ils récoltaient ce qu'ils avaient semé.

- Maman réveille toi ! paniqua Orphéo en arrivant enfin auprès de sa mère inconsciente avachie sur le trône où elle avait été installée.

- Qui… souffla Maya en regardant le jeune Potter avant de sauter dans les bras d'Harry qui arrivait derrière.

- Merlin tout puissant tu vas bien ! haleta Harry en serrant sa femme de toutes ses forces.

- Oh Will j'ai cru que tu étais mort ! pleura Maya.

Harry échangea un regard paniqué avec son fils qui avait arrêté sa main à 2cm du dos de sa mère quand il l'avait entendu appeler son père Will. Serait-il possible que les immortels ait réussi leur immonde dessein ? Le survivant posa ses deux mains sur les épaules de sa femme ou du moins de celle qui fut sa femme et l'éloigna de force de lui pour pouvoir regarder ses yeux. Et là à sa grande surprise ils n'étaient non plus violets mais marrons.

- Will ? s'inquiéta la femme qui ne comprenait pas.

- Alanaween ? tenta Harry avec la voix légèrement vacillante.

- Attention Papa cria Phéo en faisant apparaître un bouclier derrière son père alors que lui-même se retrouvait expulser contre le mur à cause du souffle de l'explosion.

- Papa ? Will ! souffla la femme perdue en voyant son époux se précipiter auprès du jeune homme. Will ! Qu'est-ce que ça veut dire ?

- Je ne suis pas Will ! Will est mort il y a des centaines d'années ragea Harry. Phéo est-ce que ça va ?

- Putain ça fait mal grogna le jeune Potter en passant sa main sur sa tête avant de se rendre compte qu'il perdait du sang. Et merde !

- Il faut rentrer, de toute façon ça ne va pas tarder à s'effondrer par là ! Tu arrives à te redresser ?

- Ouais je crois souffla le jeune Potter en se remettant debout avant de voir sa mère. Et on fait quoi pour maman ?

- On la ramène avec nous souffla Harry en s'approchant de Maya qui fit deux pas en arrière pour s'éloigner de lui.

- Maman pas là ça va s'effondrer hurla Orphéo en voyant sa mère reculer dans une brèche qui s'était ouverte dans le sol derrière elle.

Maya/Alanaween n'eut pas le temps de réagir qu'elle se sentit tomber en arrière avant de sentir deux bras forts la prendre dans ses bras. Elle ferma les yeux s'attendant à l'impact mais elle entendit juste un hurlement.

- Phéo retour à la maison maintenant !

Harry se concentra en serrant plus fortement sa femme enfin celle qui fut sa femme et faisant exploser sa magie autour de lui il les fit apparaître dans le parc de Poudlard tout en scellant le monde des immortels pour qu'ils ne puissent plus les importuner.

- Mamannnn hurla Enora en voyant son père et sa mère apparaître.

- Eno ne t'approche pas ! ordonna Orphéo en interceptant sa petite sœur sans lâcher du regard son père et le corps de sa mère.

- Lâchez-moi ! hurla Maya en se contorsionnant pour expulser Harry loin d'elle grâce à ses pieds.

- Maman ! tenta Elysia qui ne comprenait pas en voyant le comportement de son père et de son frère.

- Ce n'est pas Maman trancha Orphéo toujours sur le qui-vive.

- C'est encore un coup de Mélindra ! Où est Will ! hurla Alanaween avant de faire apparaître une flamme dans sa main. Où est cette pétasse de Mélindra ? Réponds sinon je m'en prends à eux !

- Mélindra, Will, Tom et même toi vous êtes morts il y a des milliers d'années rétorqua Harry en faisant quand même apparaître un bouclier entre eux et ses enfants. Et je sais que ma femme qui est ta réincarnation est encore là !

- Fouta… commença la femme en levant le bras avant de s'immobiliser. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait !

- Ma femme Mayaween est encore là, tu as peut-être pris possession de son corps mais tu n'auras pas son esprit. Toi qui a perdu tes enfants, qui a vécu l'enfer ! Souviens toi Alanaween ce qu'une mère peut faire pour protéger ses enfants ! trancha froidement Harry avant de s'approcher de sa femme. Rends son corps à ma femme !

- Ce corps est à moi ! Je dois venger ma famille! hurla la femme.

- Alors expliquez moi Alanaween pourquoi vous avez une cicatrice ici demanda Harry en posant sa doigt sur la hanche droite de sa femme. Expliquez-moi pourquoi vous avez des mèches de couleurs dans vos cheveux ! Expliquez-moi ce qu'est cette bague que vous porter à l'annulaire ? Vous êtes prête à sacrifier la vie d'une personne qui vous est inconnue, pour rien ! Pour une vengeance qui a depuis longtemps été accomplie. Mais pire encore vous osez menacer mes enfants qui sont aussi les enfants de la femme que vous possédez. Sachez une chose Alanaween, Mayaween n'est pas une femme qui court les rues. C'est une mère dévouée à ses enfants qui les aime plus que tout, et même si ça me tue de le dire je sais qu'elle préfère que je la tue de mes propres mains plutôt que ses enfants soient en danger. Je te le demande une dernière fois Alanaween rends son corps à ma femme !

- Papa hurlèrent ses enfants horrifiés en tentant de s'approcher avant d'être expulsés par le bouclier.

- Vous n'oseriez pas ! murmura la femme.

- Si je le ferai et je sais qu'au fond de vous la voix de ma femme vous hurle que j'ai raison n'est-ce pas ? déclara Harry en faisant apparaître le Golwyn qui était revenu d'office dans son bras. Contemple cette arme Alanaween, cette arme que toi et ta sœur avez tenté de voler.

- Stop ! hurla un homme en s'interposant entre Harry et Alanaween.

Le survivant relâcha quelque peu sa magie quand il vit un clone de lui-même en train de le toiser avec colère.

- Récupère l'âme de ta femme et laissez la mienne tranquille ! grogna Harry qui reconnaissait l'homme.

- Will tu es bien vivant ! hurla de joie Alanaween en se jetant sur l'homme. Je le savais, je le savais !

- J'espère que tu as conscience que lorsque nous disparaitrons la prophétie des âmes maudites sera définitivement réalisée sourit tranquillement Will calmant du même fait le survivant avant de tourner la tête vers les petits Potter. Vous avez de beaux enfants !

- Les plus beaux enfants du monde même ! cria Alanaween avec fierté avant de porter sa main à sa bouche avec surprise.

- Ta femme a l'air d'être une sacrée phénomène pouffa Tom.

- Vos enfants sont… tenta maladroitement Harry alors qu'Alanaween se mettait à trembler en se rappelant de leur horrible meurtre.

- Ils sont morts comme moi et comme ma femme il y a de ça des milliers d'années expliqua calmement Will.

- Que… souffla Alanaween perdu en regardant son mari.

- Tom et Mélindra ont vu leurs âmes disparaître de ce monde pour l'enfer lorsque ta femme et toi avez pris la vie de Tom et Maïra lâcha Will en voyant la question qui brûlait les lèvres de Harry.

- Pourquoi Alanaween est-elle encore là alors que toi non ? souffla Harry.

- Je ne suis plus accroché à ton âme car tu es mort Harry Potter avoua Tom à la stupéfaction de tous ceux qui avaient rejoint le parc. Tu es mort pendant exactement deux secondes dans la nuit du 31 octobre 1981. Ta mère Lily est une femme formidable je l'ai rencontré à de nombreuses reprises. Mais la protection qu'elle a mise sur toi n'était pas assez forte pour te garder en vie à elle seule. Ton incroyable capacité en magie et les deux voire trois prophéties qui pesaient sur toi se sont déclenchées à ce moment-là et tu as eu la vie sauve. Mais ces deux secondes m'avaient séparé de ton âme. Lorsque ta femme s'est battue contre Maïra qui s'était complètement fait posséder par Maïra elle a complètement expulsé l'âme de ma femme. Mais les immortels l'ont emprisonné souhaitant la garder à jamais chez eux. Chaque année que vous passiez là-haut ils renouaient peu à peu l'âme de Mayaween et d'Alanaween ensemble dans l'espoir qu'un jour où tu ne serais plus là pour veiller ils puissent faire réapparaître la sœur maudite. Alanaween vient avec moi finit Will en prenant la main droite de Mayaween pendant que Harry s'emparait de la gauche avec possessivité.

- Tu ne va nulle part avec ma femme.

- Ronald a bien raison Harry Potter tu es complètement accro à ta femme taquina Will en faisant un pas en arrière sans lâcher la main de l'amazone.

Et là à la stupeur de tous Maya sembla se diviser en deux. Harry regardant la jeune femme à qui il tenait la main et quand il vit les yeux violets de sa femme il l'attira à lui pour la serrer dans ses bras de toutes ses forces. Il sentit derrière lui son bouclier tomber face aux assauts de ses enfants qui se précipitèrent sur eux.

- Mamannnnn pleura Momo en s'accrochant à la taille de sa mère pendant que sa petite sœur s'accrochait à la jambe.

- Je suis là les enfants sourit tendrement Maya en les prenant tous dans de fortes étreintes et en les embrassant.

- Vous êtes une méchante dame, vous avez fait du mal à ma maman ! hurla Enora en mitraillant Alanaween du regard.

- Non elle n'est pas méchante Enora, elle était juste très triste et très seule. Tout à l'heure elle a eu peur c'est pour ça qu'elle a dit des choses méchantes mais crois moi elle ne les pensait pas déclara Mayaween avec gentillesse avant de regarder son mari. Tu pensais réellement me faire revenir en lui faisant peur ? Même si je dois avouer que tu étais super flippant surtout en projetant avec tes pouvoirs ! Mais sois réaliste une fois tu m'as à peine effleuré le bras Harry et tu n'en es voulu pendant des mois alors tu crois honnêtement que tu aurais eu le courage de me tuer.

- Bien sûr que non si elle ne serait pas partie d'elle-même je l'aurais expulsé de force de ton esprit avoua Harry avec un petit sourire avant de regarder Will qui berçait tendrement sa femme qui pleurait. Tu connais Ron ?

- Tes parents, Ron et beaucoup de tes proches forment un sacré clan là-haut Harry Potter qui font un peu ce qui leur plaît quand ça leur chante sourit Will. Et les anciens les laisses faire car jamais il n'y a eu d'abus.

- C'est pour ça qu'on est en droit de réclamer notre manque de Korma annuel Harry trancha la voix de Ron qui apparut de nulle part. Je suis ravi de faire votre connaissance Alanaween, mais vos enfants vous attendent là-haut et sont en train de rendre James complètement marteau. Alors prenez votre temps pour rentrer d'accord ! ça lui fera les pieds !

- Les enfants ? souffla l'ancienne immortel avec espoir.

- Ils sont grands maintenant mais ils ont hâte de rencontrer leur maman tellement ils en ont entendu parler sourit Will alors que Alanaween hurlait de joie tout en pleurant.

- Ron qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? haleta Harry de surprise en s'éloignant de ses enfants pour s'approcher de son ami mort depuis presque 20ans.

- Je suis venu engueuler Mione sourit Ron avant de s'approcher de la directrice de Poudlard qui essayait de retenir ses larmes. Si tu pleures ça veut dire que tu es triste, donc que tu n'es pas heureuse et ça veut dire que je vais faire la fête à ton mari Mione.

- Idiot va ! cria Mione en le prenant dans ses bras.

- Chaque année dans ta prière tu t'excuses d'être heureuse Mione murmura Ron à son oreille. Ne t'excuse plus je suis sincèrement heureux pour toi et pour la fouine et vos deux petits sont absolument adorables et je suis honoré que tu es nommé ton fils Scorpius Ronald Malefoy. Et ne t'inquiète pas je suis heureux là-haut. Et tu es une super dirlo même si ton collègue est un peu un dirlo de pacotille finit Ron faisant éclater de rire Mione et bouder le survivant qui reprenait Maya dans ses bras.

- J'ai réussi ? Dites moi que j'ai réussi ! cria une autre personne en apparaissant avec les yeux fermés.

- Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ? Tu n'as pas le droit d'être là fouteur de merde ! cria Ron en colère alors que Will riait doucement.

- James il a dit que si j'arrivais à te suivre sans que tu me vois je pourrais venir sourit malicieusement le jeune homme avec un sourire qui rappela vaguement quelqu'un à Harry.

- Qu'est-ce que tu as tant à faire merdeux ! râla Ron avant de voir le regard sérieux du nouvel arrivant.

- Tu as pu dire ce que tu voulais à ta meilleure amie et moi aussi je veux dire un truc à une personne qui m'est chère! Alors je suis venu ! trancha le jeune homme avant de passer devant les Potter sans même les regarder et de se diriger vers les incontrôlables.

Il se planta devant Jo qui paressait complètement tétanisé alors que ses amis et les compagnes/compagnons ne comprenaient rien.

- Alors sache que depuis ce temps-là j'ai appris beaucoup de choses et je sais que tu es un menteur : le père noël n'existe pas, pour faire de la framboise il ne faut pas de mettre des fraises avec des myrtilles, le football est cent fois plus intéressant que le hockey, et le piano beaucoup plus harmonieux que le saxo !

Jo n'écouta pas plus les délires du jeune homme et le prit dans ses bras en pleurant et s'excusant encore et encore alors que personne ne comprenait plus rien sauf Harry et Maya qui commençaient à assembler les pièces du puzzle.

- Le fameux clan autour de mes parents sont tous les proches de mes proches n'est-ce pas ? demanda Harry.

- Lois est ravie de ses petites filles et les trouvent très mignonnes sourit Will alors que Vanessa laissait échapper une larme d'émotion.

- Ron, Will venez m'aider il va finir par me tuer par noyade ! cria le jeune homme toujours dans les bras de Jo.

- Démerde toi petit con ! rétorqua Ron.

- Je n'y peux rien je ne savais pas que tu étais en train de draguer, je pensais que tu te ridiculisais tout court l'autre jour ! cria le garçon. Franchement tu t'y prenais vraiment comme un con pour draguer cette gonzesse.

- Revenez vite ils vont pas tarder à arriver ! lâcha une voix depuis nulle part.

- Bon alors j'abrège ! Grand frère si tu continues encore à t'en vouloir comme ça je vais demander aux vieux de te griller les fesses à chaque fois ! Tu ne pouvais pas savoir et même si c'est cruel à dire comme ça c'était le destin. Le destin n'est parfois pas juste mais crois moi si je te dis que je suis heureux là-haut sourit le jeune homme. Ma mort a été horrible pour toi et crois moi je m'en veux depuis ce temps là-haut à chaque fois que tu m'envoies un message mais pense à tout ce que cela t'a apporté. Si je n'étais pas mort tu ne serais pas celui que tu es aujourd'hui.

- Tyler à ta place je n'aimerai pas qu'on me traite de petit con lâcha Jo en essayant de reprendre le contrôle de ses émotions et de regarder Ron. Et toi ! Traite pas mon p'tit frère de petit con !

- Je crois que tous le monde là-haut n'arrête pas de me rabâcher que je ressemble à mon grand frère c'est pt'être pour ça. Mais en tout cas je vais encore lui en faire baver à mon cher Ronald! sourit Tyler qui se tourna ensuite vers Rosalie qu'il prit dans une forte étreinte avant de lui déposer un baiser sur la joue. Charlotte m'a dit de passer le message que son petit fils est une perle et qu'elle est très fière de toi. Et moi je te remercie d'avoir veillé sur mon crétin de grand frère. Judith merci à toi aussi de rendre mon frère aussi heureux parce que crois-moi c'est un handicapé des mots, il n'est pas capable de te dire combien il t'aime et combien il est heureux avec toi.

- Allez viens crétin on va se faire exploser en rentrant intervint Ron en attrapant le jeune homme par le pull pour le tirer plus loin.

- Oh et David continue à lui donner des coups perdus pendant l'entraînement ça lui fait de pas de mal de temps en temps ! Travis tu devrais de plus en plus souvent passer en mode barbare t'es trop cool comme ça, Jeff tu… continua Tyler avant de disparaître de force avec Ron.

- Intenable ce gosse soupira Will faisant exploser de rire Harry et Maya. Je crois qu'il est temps pour nous de se quitter définitivement Harry et Mayaween Potter. Nous allons dès à présent veiller à ce que les immortels respectent leur pacte et ne vous importunent plus.

- Merci souffla le survivant.

- Prenez soin de vous et saluez ceux de là-haut pour nous sourit Maya alors que les deux amoureux disparaissaient.

- C'est fini … enfin … soupira Harry en relâchant enfin sa vigilance et en calmant sa magie.

Cependant il se relâcha tellement qu'il ne se sentit même pas tomber dans l'inconscience en même temps que tout le reste de sa famille blessée et épuisée.

C'est ainsi qu'en ce 11 Octobre 2013 à 23h59 se clôturait définitivement le dernier épisode de la guerre de Harry Potter contre son passé. Les prophéties révélées, les âmes libérées, les sceaux brisés, ce jour était la fin d'un tout et le début d'un autre…. qui ne commenceraient que dans quelques semaines pour les Potter inconscients.

**FIN**


End file.
